Juegos de Seduccion
by Cherry-sere
Summary: Hermione sufre una gran perdida,ahora es una chica nueva,mas sensual y toda una espia, FemmeFatale,Conoce DS donde los espias pueden ser...tu mejor amiga.drhr. Capitulo 27:De piratas,capitanes y sacerdotisas,No estaba muerta andaba de parranda
1. Prologo

Juegos de Seduccion

Prologo

Era una obscura noche de julio a pesar de que el verano estaba presente esa noche especialemente era obscura, en un departamento de londres se encontraba una chica sentada en un sillon de cuero y un chico ambos se veian como de 16 años la chica tenia un abuandante cabello rojo obscuro, largo mas abajo de la cintura y muy abundante estaba vestida con un pantalon negroy una blusa blanca , sus ojos era de un color azul profundo , el chico tenia melena castaña clara, los ojos verdes se veia alto y atletico,ambos se veian nerviosos 

-Ya deja de pasear asi me pones mal-dijo ella sacando un cigarrillo y encendiandolo- ya nos hablara 

-Si pero de todas formas no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso cada vez que alguien nuevo entra a nuetsro grupo-dijo el arrebatandole el cigarrillo a la chica para darle una bocanada 

-Oye-dijo al chica- de todas formas ya nesesitabamos a alguien nuevo, realmente perdimos a muchos en la ultima mision-dijo la chica sacando otro tabaco y dandole una larga bocanada- como crees que sea? 

-Una chica... eso espero ... ojala no sea como las que nos ha mandado ultimamente-dijo el chico 

-Te aburres conmigo querido???-dijo la chica levantandose y acercandose al chico 

En eso se oyo el sonido del telefono 

-Pon el parlante quiero oirlo todo-dijo el chico la chica obedecio y la voz empezo a hablar 

-Buenas noches.... estan inquietos?-dijo la voz 

-Si jefe vera tener a alguien nuevo y en estas epocas....-comanzo el chico 

-Lo se... aun no es informada la lechuza le llegara de un momento a otro...-dijo la voz del hombre por el parlante 

-Y como es?-dijo la chica jugando con su largo cabello 

-Es una chica de su edad... acaba de tener una perdida..la descripcion.... mejor espero que sea una sorpresa..-dijo la voz 

-Siempre te gustan los misterios verdad Al? 

-Si-dijo el hombre llamado Al- la verdad y por cierto Catherine te la encargo mucho 

-No hay problema ya la ayudare-dijo al chica con una media sonrisa y fumando 

-La encontraran mañana en el cafe del centro-debo irme aun debo de hablar con los otros 

-Sigues sin decirles de nosotros?-dijo el chico 

-Si... veras Julian es mejor ocultarle cosas hasta a tus mejores aliados por si las dudas 

-Bueno nos vemos Al-dijo al chica y la llamada se corto 

-Que clase de bruja sera?-se pregunto Julian mientras miraba por la ventana y una trueno se oia para dar paso a una intensa lluvia, de entre sus ropas saco un hermoso revolver negro- espero no utilizarla al menos no ahora.... 

Esa misma noche de lluvia, esta caia copiosamente y con furia a travez de la ventana de una chica,las manos blancas de la misma acariciaron el frio vidrio pero sabia que no podia mojarse.La chica tenia cabello castaño y largo con ondulaciones , tenia una bata blanca de seda caia en su cuerpo , se encontraba sentada en el afeizar de la ventana,donde abrio con manos temblorosas el balcon, y salio de alli, una vez fuera la lluvia comenzo a mojarla sin piedad, al cabo de unos minutos ella estaba cubierta por al lluvia pero no le importaba , en su corazon habia mucho dolor y ella queria mitigarlo ,un dolor asi no se iba nada mas con un poco de lluvia ella lo sabia sin embargo ella se quedo asi y empezo a recordar- 

-------Flash Back----- 

Hermione Granger era una chica exepcional tenia unos buenos padre que tenia una magnifica posicion social y todos los respetaban e incluso tenia un titulo real pero no lo utilizaban mucho, su padre era un empresario muy famoso que despues de hacer una magnifica fortuna se dedico a ejercer su verdadera pasion ... dentista junto con la madre de ella, lo que la gente sabia de hermione era que se se iba a estudiar a un colegio prestigiado fuera de londres y no regresaba hasta el siguiente verano 

-Ya saben quiere ser como papa-decia con orgullo su padre 

Pero pocos sabian de la verdadera vida de hermione 

Ella era un bruja de las mejores que habian pisado Hogwarts y tenia dos grandes amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley pero , todo mundo conocia su vida en al escuela , lo que nadie sabia era lo que escondia su"pequeña" casa al cerrar las puertas, entrenamientos todo el tiempo y con muchos tipos de armas, su padre sabia que al ser ricos un secuestro seria lo mas facil de ejecutar y el queria que su hija estuviera preparada para todo pero todo cambio dos noches atras.. 

Estaban ella y sus padres en una lujosa camioneta negra , venia de regreso del restaurant y como era una ocasion familiar no habian llevado ni guarda espaldas ni chofer, venia por al carretera y de repente oyenron una explosion 

El señor granger era muy bueno al conducir pudo frenar a tiempo y los 3 salieron de la camioneta, nadie habia pensado ver algo asi eran 3 figuras encapuchadas y con mascaras las que se acercaban a ellos 

-Mortifagos- susurro hermione y para consternacion suya la varita la habia dejado en casa 

-Nuestro amo nos ha dejado venir a jugar un poco-dijo uno de ellos- felicidades- dijo en tono ironico - han sido elegidos 

-Que es lo que quieren?-dijo el señor granger- si es dinero podemos darselos pero dejen a mi esposa e hija fuera de esto 

-No tonto muggle no queremos su dinero queremos verlos sufrir-dijo otro de los mortifagos 

-Son magos no?-dijo la señora granger -entonces dejenos ir 

-No mejor empezamos con la diverson......Cru.....-pero no pudo el sonido de un arma corto el aire y le dio de lleno al mortifago en la cabeza el señor granger respiraba agitadamente 

Hermione alterada volteo aver a su padre quien tenia el arma aun con un humo saliendo de ella el otro mortifago se altero y murmuro un "Avada Kadabra" antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar y le dio de lleno a su padre dejandolo sobre el pavimento con los ojos totalmnte abiertos pero muerto.... 

La señora Granger grito presa del panico mientras los dos mortifagos sobrevivientes se dirijian hacia ellas 

-Malditas, que le han hecho a Mc Nair?-dijo una voz- esta vez me las pagaran 

Hermione sacando fuerzas sabra dios de donde corrio hacia el cuerpo inerte de su padre y le quito el arma de las manos corrio hacia donde estaba sus madre,mientras los mortifagos corrian para llegar hacia donde estaban ellas , uno de ellos levanto la varita y hemrione disparo, le dio de lleno en el corazon dejandolo tirado 

Hermione respiraba agitadamente mientras apuntaba hacia el otro mortifago este no mostraba ningun tipo de temor mientras se acercaba hacia ella y su madre quien estaba ya mas tranquila, hermione apunto y disparo.... 

Pero ningun sonido salio del arma , se encontraba trabada y hermione se desespero "Click, Click" se oia del arma, el mortifago al ver eso, solto una carcajada que le erizo los pelos de la nuca y triunfante levanto la varita..."Avada Kadabra", susurro el encapuchado y una luz brillante salio de su varita hacia hermione ella cerro los ojos para no ver lo que seria su muerte y una gran resplandor verde se vio a lo lejos, mas sin embargo Herione seguia viva asi que se aventuro a abrir los ojos, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su madre sobre el pavimento,esto provoco que hermione sintiera una rabia indescriptible hacia el mortifago, mas no lloraba el dolor era tan fuerte que no podia hacerlo, acciono el arma una, dos veces mas sin ningun resultado 

-Vaya, ahora que haras tonta muggle-dijo el ultimo mortifago 

-Maldito bastardo esto nunca te lo perdonare-dijo ella gritandole al mortifago mientras pensaba- te matare si en verdad tengo magia dentro de mi accionare esta estupida arma 

Y volvio a disparar esta vez un proyectil impacto de lleno en el rostro del mortifago matandolo de inmediato.... ella respido agitadamente al ver al ultimo de sus enemigos y hasta que lo vio inmovil,fue a ver a sus padres 

Estaban ambos con caras tranquilas sin saber tal vez que ya no podrian despertar, ella cerro los ojos de ambos y fue ahi donde solto una sola lagrima que procedio a secar de imediato, en ese momento...cuando vio el revolver en su mano se desmayo......... 

Despues de eso se desperto en la cama de un hospital donde le dijeron que sus padres habian muerto a causa de un accidente en coche, al dia siguiente fue el sepelio, ella con un largo vestido negro les dio el ultimo adios a sus padres les dejo una ramo de rosas blancas y regreso a casa con una firme idea en su cabeza..... venganza...... 

---------Fin de Flash Back---------- 

Seguia bajo la intensa lluvia que hacia que su fina bata se le pegara al cuerpo, pero que mas daba si se enfermaba mañana,se fijo en la luna que salia aun a pesar de la lluvia 

-Ahora debo de ser fuerte si quiero seguir con esto....-se dijo a si misma hemione-no descansare hasta cobarar mi venganza... a mi modo-dijo viendo hacia la luna- si tu has salido a pesar de esta lluvia te juro que yo tambien lo conseguire no se como pero lo hare.... juro ante esta luna nueva como testigo que matare la raiz de todo esto..... te matare Voldemort..... 

Dijo la chica y se regreso a su alcoba 

A la mañana siguiente la chica se desperto de su cama cuando el sol le golpeaba en la cara.... se sento en la cama y volteo a ver hacia afuera puesto que no habia cerrado el balcon 

Una flamante aguila real se poso en el barabdal de su balcon y ella se apresuro a ver que era lo que tenia atado en la pata , era una carta e iba dirijida hacia ella, decia esto 

_ "Se lo que quieres y puedo ayudarte a conseguir paz nuevamente si te interesa nos vemos en el cafe del centro a las 12" _

No estaba firmada y sin embargo a la chica le sorprendio demaciado esto, quien sabia lo que habia pasado?, ella no le dijo a nadie por que no queria palabras de consuelo o lastima ni sus mejores amigos lo sabian , ya se enterarian, intrigada se fue a cambiar para acudir a la cita 

"Tarde Tarde", se repetia la chica mientras corria a travez de la calle, su rojo cabello suelto ondeaba al viendo y su fijura ne delineba atravez de unos jeans azules y una playera negra 

-Si tan solo no me hubiera entretenido en la noche con Julian- se reprendia a asi misma para colmo llegaba tarde ala cita con la chica nueva , estaba a punto de llegar pero en eso choco con alguien pero los reflejos de ambas eran buenos y no cayeron al suelo 

-Lo siento -se disculpo la peliroja 

-Fue mi culpa venia distraida-dijo otra voz 

Catherine volteo a ver ala chica , tenia cabellos castaños algo alborotados , su piel era blanca, y llevaba un traje sastre negro 

-No hay problema-dijo catherine-no acostumbro moverme mucho en calles llenas de muggles -dicho esto corrio a taparse la boca, esta si era buena como decir eso?, en que pensaba, sin embargo la chica la veia con una mirada con un extraño brillo en los ojos 

-No te preocupes despues te acostumbras un poco a las calles muggles..-dijo la chica castaña 

-Mhhhh entonces-dijo catherine 

-Si soy bruja-dijo simplemente la chica y dicho esto se metio a la cafeteria 

Catherine sonrio para si misma al verla entrar asi que esta era la nueva no?... tal vez Al tenia razon y este es buen material y entro a la cafeteria donde vio a la chica en una mesa cerca de una ventana, la pelirroja se sento frente a ella 

-Creo que eres la persona a la que busco-dijo la peliroja 

-Mandaste tu el anonimo?-dijo hermione 

-No fue mi jefe-dijo la peliroja 

-Que quieren de mi?-dijo la castaña de inmediato 

-Antes de eso mi nombre es Foxword ,Catherine Foxword 

-Un placer,Hermione Granger-dijo la castaña estrechandole las manos- y bien vuelvo a repetir que quieren de mi? 

-Mira , nuestro jefe dice que eres una persona lista y si lo eres sabras que nada de lo que te diga a partir de este momento podra salir de tus labios de acuerdo?-dijo la pelirroja 

-De acuerdo pero no se a que se debe tanto misterio 

-Creeme lo entenderas...por donde empezar?...-dijo sacando de su bolso una cajetilla de cigarrillos y prendio uno-te molesta? 

-No-dijo hermione-pero eso te provocara cancer eres muy joven 

-Lo se, pero mejor morir de cancer mas vieja que ahora joven no?, de todas formas si vienes con nosotros vas afumar tu tambien-dijo la chica dando otra bocanada 

-No te entiendo-dijo hemrione puedes epxlicarme de una vez todo' 

-Si lo siento..-dijo Catherine-Todo comienza en 1960 cuando el mundo magico se ve azotado por los años de Lord Voldemort-a hermione le impresiono que esa chica dijera el nombre pues siempre lo evitaba cualquier brujo- el ministro de magia piensa que es hora de trabajar al lado de los muggles para atacarlo, pero sabras que cosas asi deben de permanecer en secreto, brujos y muggles cuidadosamente seleccionados de entre todos se dedicaron a buscar informacion, atacar y arrestar cientos de mortifagos al rededor del mundo,era un buen equipo solo los magos y brujas mas poderosos entraban a este "clan",los muggles sin embargo tambien eran de ayuda, poseian tecnologia que no teniamos como rastreadores que no podian ser detectados por magos tenebrosos, asi codo a codo trabajamos muggles y magos para acabar con voldemort....aun cuando "el niño que vivio"-al decir esto hizo un gesto de burla- ataco al lord esa organizacion no se desintegro sino que sabiamos que el no se habia ido y siguieron reclutando a bruja s y magos pero ahora se presindio de los muggles porque ellos ya no querian participar al creer que voldemort habia muerto ya ya no habia peligro para ellos.....me vas entendiendo? 

-Si-dijo hermione -continua 

-Llegamos a la actualidad ahora solo brajas y magos con potencial son seleccionados, despues de todo ya se sabe que Voldemort sigue vivo y es hora cuando debemos entrenar con mas ahinco -dijo la pelirroja 

-En donde entro yo?-dijo hermione aun sin comprender 

-Lo que trato de decir es que has sido seleccionada para entrar a nuetro clan llamado tambien Dark Shadow 

-Yo seleccionada?...porque?-dijo una confundida hermione 

-Tu eres la bruja mas inteligente del colegio por lo que se......vas a Hogwarts no?....bueno tambien sabemos que te has enfrentado a mortifagos este año y has hecho muchas cosas interesantes en tu estadia en hogwarts.....ademas tienes digamos que conocimientos en armas muggles 

-Si pero entonces porque no llaman mejor a Harry Potter?-dijo hermione aun sin comprenderlo 

-Potter.... ja...-dijo ironica la chica- el es una bomba de tiempo.. el chico se ha enfrentado con voldemort desde que ingreso a hogwarts-ademas para el ....tenemos otros planes.... el esta protejido ahora por al orden del fenix no? 

-Si pero cono sabes?-dijo hermione 

-Nosotros lo sabemos todo mi querida hermione.... ya te lo dije esto es serio.. podras aprender magia blanca y negra mas alla de lo que te pueden decir los libros, tendras un conocimiento de todo y de todos, como nuetro clan dice, seras como la sombra que puede verlo y oirlo pero nunca decir nada... podras morir o podras salvarte... mataras .....y te arriegaras siempre....llegara un momento en que desearas fervientemente seguir viva el dia siguiente 

-Prometes.... que podre tomar venganza?-dijo hemrione viendo el cigarrillo de la chica 

-No..... no puedo prometerte eso... pero lo que si puedo prometer esque todos los mortifagos tendran su paga-dijo apagando el tabaco en el cenicero-mira todos estamos aqui por una razon,cual es tu perdida no lo se.... no me han dicho eso aun...todos estamos dentro porque queremos justicia y paz.....veras que a la larga cobraras esa venganza que tanto quieres y ni cuenta te daras 

-Estas segura de eso?-dijo hermione 

-Si....yo misma busco venganza tambien.... pero pronto llegara lo se... pero no dejo que me consuma...eso tambien es malo.les das armas a ellos para atacarte por alli.... debes ser fuerte chica.... y nada te desestreza mejor que arrestar magos y brujas ademas de patear mortifagos 

-Osea que son una especie de policia?-dijo hermione 

-No somos agentes secretos .....espias para ser mas exactos-dijo la chica encendiendo otro cigarrillo 

-Espias.....-susurro hemrione 

-Entonces..... estas dentro?-dijo catherine extendiendole la mano 

-De acuerdo -dijo hemione sujetandola- 

-Lo que sigue es advertirte, nadie debe de saber esto ,ni siquiera el chico potter,si saben quien eres podrias meterlos en problemas,ademas arriesgarias muchas cosas,es como si llevaras una doble vida,tus misiones te llegaran por medios que mas adelante sabras, somos varios agentes al rededor del mundo, y tendras que saber ademas de usar la varita,usar armas muggles y artefactos de espia muggle 

-De acuerdo-dijo la chica- se de armas porque mi padre me enseño 

-Tambien aprenderas a defenderte por si te enfrascas en una pelea a puño limpio-dijo catherine-a apartir de ahora inicia una nueva vida para ti.... 

-Lo se.....pero no me siento diferente-dijo hermione 

-Lo que nesesitas es ... un cabio de look,creeme una vez que te deje lista sentiras en serio tu nueva vida-dijo catherine 

-Un cambio de look?-dijo hemrione- pero como??? 

-Dejamelo a mi.. vamos al departamento...ahi conoceras a otro agente....lo que me recuerda ....debes de tener un nick .. todos tenemos uno... es para identificarnos en una mision y no decir nuestros nombres reales..que elijes?-dijo la peliroja 

-No se... cual es el tuyo?-dijo herione 

-Black Moon....-dijo Catherine-mi asendencia 

-Esque no se que....tu cual me pondrias?-dijo hermione 

-Yo?.... mh dejame verte..-dijo evaluando a hemrione- ya se... despues de unos cambios.. si seras Black Rose... seras una flor tierna en apariencia pero letal por dentro 

-Como que letal?-dijo hermione 

-Ya te dije esto es tu vida o la de ellos -dijo catherine- algunos nos llamas a nosotras Femme Fatale,por lo que logramos hacer 

-Pero yo no se nada de eso.... no podria...-dijo hermione 

-Tranquila con mi ayuda y la de Julian.....-dijo catherine- en menos de una mes seras una perfecta Femme Fatale, te ayudaremos a vestir, comportarte,seducir-dijo esto con un brillo en los ojos- podras tener alos hombres que quieras con solo estirara la mano... 

-No creo que pueda hacer todo eso... y quien es Julian?-dijo hermione 

-Lo lograras ya veras y julian.. es el otro agente en londres ven vamos lo conoceras de una vez... asi sirve que iniciamos las clases desde hoy....-dijo la chica y saco un pedazo muy pequeño de pergamino que tenia escrito "acepto" con letra diminuta y lo dejo sobre la mesa a continuacion jalo a hermione sacandola del cafe,el papel una vez que las chicas salieron desaparecio 

Hermione seguia a la chica por las calles de londres hasta llegar a una zona de apartamentos lujosos donde vio una hermoso edificio 

-No te lo habia dicho?-dijo catherine de repente- la paga es muy buena.... vamos date prisa hoy inicias una nueva vida 

-Una nueva vida.....para ti hermione.... No Black Rose..-penso hermione y entro al edificio- 

Continuara......... 

-Proximo capitulo- 

-Debes esconder tus sentimientos, te escudaras en una coraza, porque es una arma para tu enemigo, aprenderas a disfrazar la tristeza ,alegria........ 

-Que le has hecho a mi cabello???? 

-Tendremos que cambiarte el estilo de la ropa , tus gestos tus modales 

-A un hombre se seduce con la mirada ........unas caricias... eres virgen??? 

-Hola guapo....dime nesesitas ayuda con eso? 

-Eres perfecta 

-Tu primera mision fue todo un exito gracias ati donde aprendiste eso? 

-Hermione eres tu?.... 

-Tendras una habitacion especial para ti y para el otro premio anual ... te servira para no levantar sospechas cuando no llegues a dormir a hogwarts 

-Y eso que aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz Draco Malfloy 

-Tengo ya a mi siguente victima en la mira 

Proximo capitulo:Cambios y la llegada a Hogwarts 

Notas de la autora: Que tal un poco flojo pero recuerden que solo es el prologo despues vendra lo mejor pero un adelantito,a hermione le cambian el cabello y su aspecto en general , y ya no sera la santurrona come libros del año pasado, hara sufrir a cierto rubio si sera un Hermione/ Draco ya tenia ganas de hacer uno de esta parejilla, ademas como reaccionaran harry y ron al ver el nuevo llok y comportamiento de su amiga?..... que diran los profesores cuando una hermione muy liberal llegue a las aulas de hogwarts,ademas que ella sera mas sensual y mas provocativa para vengarze un poco del slytherin que se burlo de ella sus 5 primeros años de hogwarts 

Por favor manden un Review para saber si les esta gustando 


	2. Cap1Una Nueva Vida , Las reglas del jueg...

Capitulo1:Una vida Nueva....Las reglas del juego

Al entrar al departamento Hermione no pudo evitar dar una exclamación de asombro pues todo lo de ahí le fascinaba, tenia un amplio y grande ventanal, y se veía un balcón al fondo, la estancia era grande, tenia unos sofás de cuero negro con una televisión de pantalla gigante al frente de estos, un aparato de sonido formidable con unas bocinas enormes, se veía a la derecha una barra desayunadota y como Hermione pudo comprobar una vez que avanzo mas ,tenían una cocina integral totalmente equipada, un gran refrigerador, estufa y de todo ,además de una puerta al fondo, del lado izquierdo se podía ver un pasillo con 4 puertas

-Hogar dulce hogar-dijo la pelirroja

-Tu vives aquí?-dijo Hermione asombrada- es muy hermoso

-Si vivo aquí pero no sola-dijo Catherine y en voz alta empezó- Julián …… haragán ven en este momento

Unos segundo después oyeron un fuerte golpe y después de una de las puertas de la izquierda apareció un joven con apariencia somnolienta

Hermione pudo con trabajos ocultar su sonrojo pues el chico le pareció simplemente fascinante, tenia su piel un poco pálida ,unos cabellos castaños que enmarcaban su bien perfilado rostro, sus ojos eran de un verde aguamarina, era alto y se veía muy atlético tenia una media sonrisa el llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla color paja y una camisa blanca desabrochada del pecho

-Porque me levantaste de ese modo Cat?. Estaba algo cansado-dijo el chico

-Eres un flojo, apenas son las 3 de la tarde y tu ya piensas en dormir no puede ser-dijo algo exasperada Cat-Pero bueno te desperté porque te presentare con la nueva adquisición del clan

-Si se unió la chica que nos dijo el jefe?-dijo Julián y su mirada se poso por primera vez en Hermione

La castaña se sentía un poco incomoda pues el chico la veía con profundidad de arriba abajo parecía evaluarla y ver si era adecuada para el trabajo

-Mucho gusto bella señorita-dijo tomando por sorpresa la mano de Hermione y depositando un beso continuo- Mi nombre es Dumont , Julián Dumont mejor conocido en el medio del espionaje como Black Nigth y tu dime hermosa cual es tu nombre?

-Granger Hermione, Granger mi nick es Black Rose

-Mhhh bien, bien . Tal parece que los tres somos "Black" no? En honor al maestro....-agrego el chico soñador y sonriente-ahora pequeña empezara tu entrenamiento

-Una pregunta.-dijo Hermione pero no supo como seguir- ustedes viven juntos?

-Si-dijeron ambos con naturalidad

-Entonces ustedes son……...-comenzó Hermione

-Pareja?-bufo la pelirroja- no claro que no , solo hemos compartido la cama en algunos momentos pero nada mas, hace mucho tuvimos una relación peor no funciono

-Como?-se atraganto la castaña

-Ya te lo dije las cosas no son siempre buenas o malas tu misma elegirás tu propio juicio además, con el no podría estar ,como pareja es muy descuidado-dijo la pelirroja

-Oye no digas eso que va a decir Hermione-se ofendió el chico

-Ah si?, bueno esta bien empecemos con lo importante-dijo con un movimiento de la mano la chica restándole importancia al asunto- veamos como haremos tu entrenamiento-dijo la chica y los tres se sentaron en los sillones de cuero

-Bien Hermione dime que conocimientos tienes?-dijo Julián y con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un pizarrón y una pequeña tiza se veía flotando

-Puedes hacer magia sin varita?-se sorprendió Hermione

-La técnica de "fusión mano-varita" no es tan complicada y resulta mas practico que estar sosteniendo la varita mas en un ataque-dijo la pelirroja- y mas cuando necesitas ambas para las armas

-Eso es cierto-comento la castaña pues todavía recordaba los sucesos de su 5° año en el departamento de misterios

-Bien dime que sabes hacer?-dijo Julián apremiante

-Bueno mi padre me enseño de armas, pistolas, rifles, con mirada láser ,es decir de todas tanto armas cortas y largas, también se defensa personal, algo de esgrima, practique gimnasia olímpica hasta los 14 ,en cuestión de magia bueno soy buena en hechizos de todo tipo tanto de protección como de defensa, pociones, encantamientos,, se de computación y se hablar algunos idiomas

-Wow y se puede saber porque no es normal que un padre le enseñe eso a una hija-dijo Cat

-Es que mi papa se preocupaba mucho por mi seguridad y quería que aprendiera a defenderme sola así que desde muy chica me enseño todo eso –contesto Hermione

-Mhh y dime tienes algún talento?-dijo Julián mientras la tiza iba de una lado a otro anotando lo que acababa de decir la chica

-Pues tuve clases de baile desde que tengo memoria, se tocar el pino y la guitarra, se un poco de canto pero no se. Me da un poco de pena , ah si escribo cuando estoy tensa. Pero eso de que me sirve?

-Veras como ya te dije en algunas misiones ,tendremos que fingir ser otras personas.-empezó Julián y le pregunto a Catherine-la ultima vez que fuimos?. Pintores no?

-Artistas Julián, italianos-corroboro la pelirroja- y entre mas cualidades tengas resulta mas fácil además eso te sirve para relajarte.....

-Bien bien bueno creo que no será tan difícil transformarte.....-asintió Julián aparentemente satisfecho

-Si me alegro pero ya sabes, tendremos que hacer algo con tu aspecto-empezó Catherine

-No entiendo porque no pasare desapercibida así?-dijo Hermione- todos notaran que algo me pasa si llego con nuevos atuendos

-No porque les podrás decir que fue por la depresión además, el ser espía es un arte, un estilo de vida-dijo Julián como saboreando cada palabra-

-Bueno pues comencemos-se levanto Catherine y fue directo hacia Hermione y empezó a conjurar con sus manos muchísimos objetos de belleza

Hermione en su vida había visto tantos objetos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que Catherine tenia una sonrisa maliciosa, por otra parte Julián se veía divertido y se levanto hacia el bar y se sirvió en una copa un liquido rojo y comenzó a tomarlo

-Primero las cejas-dijo la pelirroja

-Que hay con mis cejas?-se defendió la castaña

-Deben ser dos no una sola querida- y se dirigió con unas pinzas para comenzar con el ataque a esas cejas pobladas

-Auch-se quejo la castaña

-Y eso que aun esta empezando querida-bromeo Julián

-Que color crees?-dijo la pelirroja a julia

-Mhhhh me gusta el negro-dijo el –pero primero unas cuentas pociones alisadoras no?

-Claro-dijo la pelirroja-Bueno Hermione dile adiós a tu yo vieja

La tarde había caído y la noche cayo como una sombra en Londres en el departamento, Hermione tenia una pasta en el cabello y una mascarilla en la cara, tenia puesta una bata parecida a las del hospital, se encontraba sentada en una silla parecida a las de los peluqueros, mientras Catherine se veía cansada pero orgullosa y satisfecha mientras que Julián se había sentado en el sofá y estaba viendo la televisión con una copa de vino en una mano y un trozo de pizza en la otra

-Bueno creo que lo mas pesado ya fue-dijo caminado alrededor de Hermione-que te estaba diciendo?

-De cómo debo comportarme

-Ah si mira, debes esconder tus sentimientos, nunca los mostraras en publico , te escudaras en una coraza y nada podrá salir de ella ni lagrimas , ni carcajadas , porque es una arma para tu enemigo, aprenderás a disfrazar la tristeza ,alegría ,sonreirás claro, pero cundo tu quieras en el momento preciso ........ pero sin embargo deberás enfatizar mas tu sensualidad ,tu pasión ese fuego que atrae a los hombres para que caigan a tus pies

-Como es eso?-dijo Hermione- yo no soy ni sensual ni pasional

-Querida la sensualidad viene con cada una de nosotras, las mujeres por naturaleza somos sensuales solo que algunas nunca despiertan ese lado por temor tanto a la sociedad como ala pena , pero tu aprenderás a lidiar con eso y te aseguro que te gustara

-Porque me aseguras eso?-dijo Hermione

-Porque es así, cuando pruebes lo que podrás lograr con solo una mirada, un gesto o un guiño te aseguro que no querrás seguir con tus actitudes modositas-dijo y vio su reloj- mhhh creo que ya es hora-y con un movimiento de varita le quito la pasta en el cabello y la mascarilla del rostro- me agrada..... obsérvate

Hermione acerco el pequeño espejo de mano que le tendió la pelirroja y se observo su rostro paso por todos los colores conocidos hasta que exclamo:

-Que le has hecho a mi cabello????

-No grites que te ves muy bien, Julián-llamo la pelirroja-como se ve Hermione

-Muy guapa te sienta mejor ese color- dijo pasmado mientras la veía sin percatarse que la pizza se le estaba cayendo

Hermione tomo uno de sus cabellos que ahora tenían un profundo color negro y suspiro después de todo no se vería tan mal no? además le gusto que después de tantas pociones que le puso la pelirroja su cabello ya no era esa masa rebelde sino que ahora estaba liso y brillante , en las puntas terminaban unas hermosas ondas que caían en su espalda

-Bueno creo que no me veo tan mal-dijo la ahora sorprendida chica

-Claro que no, yo nunca me equivoco en esos casos-dijo Catherine

-Ahora tendremos que cambiarte el estilo de la ropa , tus gestos tus modales..-empezó a decir Julián

-Que tiene de malo mis modales y mi ropa?-se defendió Hermione quien siempre se había sentido orgullosa de sus modales

-Pues no tanto los modales ante la sociedad pero si los modales para cuando trabajas, además la ropa es para que vayas de acuerdo a tu nueva vida-dijo Catherine

-Bueno esta bien-dijo una muy no convencida Hermione

-Pero para eso iremos mañana hoy ya es tarde-dijo Julián

-Empecemos con las clases de seducción, mira Hermione esto es lo principal así que no lo olvides...Julián podrías venir un poco para que le enseñe a Hermione?

-Adoro cuando soy sujeto de este tipo de pruebas-le dijo en voz baja a Hermione

-Mira Hermione ...a un hombre se seduce con la mirada-le dirigió una profunda y sensual mirada a Julián-nunca le dejes de observar los ojos, no te rindas nunca ante un duelo de miradas es muy importarte ...después.....unas caricias-con una mano comenzó a tocar con cuidado la mejilla de Julián despacio con las yemas de los dedos-poco a poco que desee sentir el contacto, hazlo de manera delicada así-le dijo mientras le enseñaba

A estas alturas Hermione estaba mas roja que un tomate al verlos en esa situación pues sin darse cuanta ambos chicos estaban a punto de darse un beso ,sus rostros estaban cada vez mas cerca . y mas cerca ... de pronto Catherine se separo del chico que apenas pareció notarlo y observo a Hermione

-Que pasa?..porque te pusiste de ese modo........un momento... a no ser que... eres virgen???-le pregunto de manera curiosa con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendida

-Esto si......-dijo Hermione- tiene algo de malo?, apenas cumpliré los 16 años

-Que si tienen algo malo?. Una espía debe de ser capaz de todo por conseguir su misión. De todo.-remarco las ultimas palabras la chica

-Eso quiere decir que me tendré que acostar con hombres?-dijo asustada Hermione

-No querida no. . solo te acostaras con los que tu quieras y elijas ,lo que pasa es que seria mejor que supieras que pasa para que no te asustes cuando suceda ……... Bueno al menos te han besado no????

La cara que puso Hermione le respondió a sus pregunta

-Diablos-dijo la pelirroja y saco un cigarrillo prendiéndolo- no se que hacer, tu que opinas Julián?

-Si el problema es que no le han dado un besos Hermione eso es fácil-dijo levantándose del sillón y yendo hacia Hermione

La levanto con suavidad y la chica se quedo asombrada con lo que pasó a continuación, Julián poco a poco se acercaba hacia ella, la chica no pudo evitar la hermosa mirada aguamarina y cerro los ojos, Julián , la estaba besando, sus labios inexpertos parecían derretirse ante el fuego que despedía aquel chico, mientras que el besaba con ternura y suavidad los labios de la joven de la cual ya estaba abrazando

Hermione cerro los ojos y empezó a disfrutar mucho aquel beso, sabia que no era un beso de amor como siempre soñó , pero este sin embargo era mejor que el que se había imaginado pues este estaba cargado de pasión, de un fuego incontenible y desconocido para la chica , ella permitió el acceso de la lengua del chico para profundizar mas el beso y aunque la lengua de Hermione era inexperta rápidamente empezó a luchar por el control del beso, ese beso tan pasional del cual no podía separarse, y no fue hasta que sintió la necesidad de respirar que lo hizo .

-Y bien?-dijo Catherine-Te gusto?

-Si . claro-dijo Hermione

-Pues claro yo beso muy bien aunque aprendes muy rápido-y se acerco a su oído para que Cat no lo oyese- y si quieres te puedo ayudar con lo otro- esas palabras hicieron imaginar a Hermione miles de cosas

-Bueno un problema menos ahora debemos seguir con esto...

Faltaba una semana para que fuera 1° de Septiembre y así el inicio de clases de Hermione, sin embargo, para la chica el tiempo había pasado muy rápido

No solo se compro un extenso y muy diverso guardarropa nuevo, sino que siguieron sus clases de baile, y canto, además Julián y Catherine le enseñaban a hablar ,comportarse, caminar , ella fue mejorando poco a poco y también la antigua Hermione se estaba despidiendo para dar paso a una nueva y mas astuta chica ahora de cabellos negros

Julián y Catherine Se sorprendían de la facilidad con la que Hermione aprendía pues les respondía rápidamente las preguntas que ellos formulaban y esa era una de las ventajas como decía Hermione de haber estado en la biblioteca por mucho tiempo

Hermione había tenido ya sus primeras misiones y todas habían resultado todo un éxito sin embargo no había visto u oído al Jefe desde que había entrado a la organización, solo había recibido al día siguiente de su primera misión un hermoso ramo de rosas negras con una tarjeta que solo decía: " Felicidades" .Aunque para ella significo mucho

Hermione pensó que Julián y Catherine solo serian compañeros de trabajo pero se equivoco totalmente, se fue acercando a ellos y oyó parte de sus historias antes de estar en la sociedad , los entendió y supo porque estaban allí, había formado un lazo tan grande como el que tenia con Harry y Ron, mientras veía la luna en pleno en el cielo se preguntaba como es que seres tan diferentes como ellos(Catherine y Julián) se encontraban con ella en esos momentos y como había sido que en tan poco tiempo se habían compenetrado tanto .

Esa mañana había amanecido soleada y los 3 chicos se encontraban esperando al parecer algo, Catherine estaba sentada en el sofá con un traje sastre negro con una blusa color azul, Julián estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera negra y Hermione llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro una camisa blanca desabrochada de los primeros botones y esta se paseaba de una lado a otro

-Ya tranquila o harás un hoyo en el piso Herm-Dijo Julián

-Lo se pero es que es la primera vez que oiré a al Jefe

-No es la gran cosa nos da la misión , elegimos el equipo ,lo hacemos , regresamos, nos bebemos una copa y al día siguiente aparece la paga-dijo Catherine

El sonido del teléfono los interrumpi

-Hola como están?-dijo la voz madura de Al

-Bien Al pero Herm estaba impaciente-dijo Julián

-Es cierto, Felicidades nuevamente por tus éxitos Black Rose.. veo que no me equivoque contigo-dijo con un tono de orgullo Al

-Gracias por reclutarme ...-dijo Hermione segura de si misma

- De nada querida , bueno su siguiente misión es ir y entrar a la fiesta de presentación de futuros mortífagos que se celebrara en dos días

-Como entraremos?-dijo Cat

-Fácil, se harán pasar por los miembros de Lengua De Serpiente un famoso grupo que le es fiel a Voldemort y que ira ala fiesta, los interceptaran en el avión –dijo al

-En avión? Porque viajan por allí si pueden hacerlo por traslator-dijo Julián

-Porque una gran cantidad de jóvenes vendrán y levantarían sospechas ,pero como el ministerio no checa las entradas en aviones muggles , de magos ,pues no se darán cuenta cierto Al?-Dijo Hermione

-Estas en lo cierto Rose-dijo Al- así que elijan sus armas y los veré después adiós-dijo y se corto la línea

-Bueno ahora debemos tomar un avión-dijo Catherine

"American Air Lines les agradece su preferencia y espera que tengan un buen viaje, este es el vuelo 532 con destino a Londres, en estos momentos estamos saliendo de Estados Unidos y esperamos un pronto arribo a nuestro destino Londres Inglaterra, a continuación mi compañera les dará las instrucciones de seguridad , disfruten su viaje "-termino de decir una chica de cabellos color paja, de estatura media y con una traje de azafata que consistía en una falda a medio muslo color azul marino una camisa blanca y una pañoleta en el cuello color roja, llevaba el pelo recogido, esta chica se fue hacia la cabina del piloto donde una hombre joven de cabellos negros y con una traje de piloto la esperaba

-Bien los localizaste?-dijo el piloto

-Si están en primera clase tercera fila ala derecha, se lo he dicho a Black Rose y va para allá-dijo la azafata

-Es un gran elemento no?-dijo el piloto

-Si es muy buena Julián oye por cierto recuerda que de las chicas te encargas tu

-Claro haré un buen trabajo-dijo Julián

Mientras tanto una chica de rubios cabellos también con traje de azafata estaba recorriendo los pasillos de primera clase empujando un carrito con bebidas y se dirigió a la tercera fila de la derecha en primera clase donde distinguió a un chico de cabellos negros con unas luces verdes, no era demasiado guapo pero tenia una cara de arrogante que facialmente competiría con la de Draco Malfloy , se toco discretamente un arete y en sus pupilas color azul una brillo rojo apareció , la chica sonrió para si y se acerco al chico que trataba de abrir una botella de agua

-Hola guapo....dime necesitas ayuda con eso?-dijo la azafata mientras agarraba la botella así rozando sus manos con las del chico

-Gracias hermosa-dijo el chico-

-Te puedo ayudar en algo mas?-dijo la azafata inclinándose hacia el chico y dejando que este viera el nacimiento de sus pechos a través de la blusa

-Si habrían otras cosas que podrías hacer por mi-dijo el chico dando una rápida mirada a sus dos acompañantes las cuales se encontraban dormidas en esos momentos , después se volteo para seguir viendo el paisaje que le había puesto la azafata-pero aquí hay mucha gente

-De eso no te preocupes.... ve en 5 minutos ala parte trasera del avión .. ahí no hay nadie......-dijo la chica y se retiro empujando nuevamente el carrito mientras se movía felinamente, el chico la siguió con una mirada lujuriosa hasta que se perdió de vista , la chica entro ala cabina del piloto donde ya la esperaban sus dos amigos

-Denme algún reto eso fue muy sencillo-se quejo Hermione

-Tan rápido?-dijo Catherine- en verdad eres buena

-Es un tonto..pero vi a través de los rayos X que el tiene las invitaciones, lo llevare atrás del avión para quitárselas , después vas tu Julián

-Si si ya voy, después de todo no creo que nuestros amigos tarden en despertarse-dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia 3 personas que estaban recostadas en el suelo que eran idénticos a ellos

Hermione salió de la cabina y se fue al area donde estaban las bebidas y tomo dos copas , les agrego vino y de un anillo que tenia, lo abrió y vació un polvo color verde al vino que hizo una pequeña ebullición para después seguir tan normal como siempre ,las sujeto y llego hacia la parte trasera del avión donde ya la esperaba el chico

-Llegas tarde preciosa-dijo el chico

-Perdón es que traje esto-dijo enseñándole las copas y dándole a el la copa con el polvo verde

-Mhhh piensas en todo preciosa. Entonces brindemos por nosotros y por este viaje tan ardiente-dijo observándole los pechos

-Salud-dijo Hermione y bebieron ambos las copas y se terminaron todo de un solo trago

-Vaya si que sabes tomar-dijo el chico

-Y no es lo único que se hacer querido-dijo Hermione acercándose al chico para después fundirse en un beso

-Eres perfecta-susurro el chico a Hermione

-Lo se-dijo esta y continuo el beso

El chico sabia besar terriblemente pero la chica no hacia ningún gesto solo correspondía al beso de manera automática, el chico puso la manos en el trasero a Hermione ,ella puso sus manos en el pecho del chico este comenzó a besarle al cuello ya sin pañoleta de Hermione mientras esta emitió un leve gemido al sentir la succión del chico y esta a su ves le quitaba la camisa en un momento se separaron y vieron el deseo en los ojos de ambos pero antes de continuar Hermione le pregunto

-Oye por cierto como te llamas?

-Michael Conde porque linda?-dijo el chico ya sin camisa

-Es que necesito decirle a mi compañero tu nombre , bueno eso es todo-dijo la chica abrochándose bien la camisa

-Como?-dijo confundido el chico-pero un segundo después este cayo fulminado al piso

Hermione después de arreglarse bien su vestuario ,tomo la camisa del chico y extrajo 3 sobres negros y se los guardo en el pecho , después metió al chico como pudo en un baúl y lo cerro con llave ,también guardo las llaves ,saco un frasquito y lo dejo ala vista, después se dispuso a salir de ahí con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro

Mientras eso pasaba en la parte trasera del avión Julián había llegado ya a donde se encontraban las 2 acompañantes de Michael

-Buenas tardes hermosas damas-dijo Julián con una sonrisa seductora

Las dos chicas, una de cabellos rojo fuego muy brillantes y cortos , y la otra de color rubio casi platinado largos , ambas de buen cuerpo , se giraron al oír la seductora voz que les hablaba

-Hola-dijo la rubia

-Porque dos bellezas como ustedes están aquí tan solas?-dijo Julián

-Venimos con alguien pero debió de haber ido al baño-Dijo la pelirroja

-Mhhh y que les parece si me acompañan para que no se aburran , vamos a la parte trasera del avión –dijo Julián

-Bien vamos-dijo la rubia entendiendo los planes del chico-

Los tres se marcharon a la parte trasera del avión y se cruzaron con una azafata rubia que sonreía el capitán la saludo y la chica asintió , después los 3 se dirigieron a entrar por la puerta

Mientras la azafata rubia llegaba la cabina para encontrarse con Catherine

-Hola que tal te fue?-dijo Cat

-Bien bien, ese chico no sabia besar en la boca pero en el cuello era otra historia-dijo Hermione

-Típico pero bueno ya que viste a Julián?-dijo Catherine

-Si va con la otras chicas, será mejor que nos vayamos transformando porque creo que ya se vana despertar estos sujetos,-Dijo Hermione

-si vamos con Julián-Dijo la chica-espero que ya haya terminado

Hermione se coloco unos lentes negros que saco de entre sus ropas ,Catherine la imito, después saco una especie de llavero pequeño y la dirigió a sus gemelos que en esos momentos estaban despertando, el llavero emitió un flash y los verdaderos trabajadores del avión se veían confundidos

-Tu-Dijo Hermione con voz neutra al piloto-Has estado piloteando el avión desde que despego y ustedes dos-les dijo a las azafatas- este ha sido un vuelo tranquilo y normal , aunque tu, le dijo a la azafata rubia- estas enamorada de el y por eso están ambas aquí-termino y Junto con Catherine salió de all

-Siempre le pones el sentido romántico-se burlo Catherine

-No es eso. Simplemente vi que ambos estaban casados pero con otras parejas así que será divertido cuando despierten-se burlo Hermione

Se dirigieron ambas a la parte trasera donde se encontraba Julián arreglándose el pantalón y las dos chicas yacían desmayadas al lado de el

-Te lo tomaste todo?-dijo Hermione en tono de reproche

-Si quería que se durmieran rápido-dijo Julián

-Pero por lo visto aguantaron un poco mas no?-dijo burlona Catherine

-Bien vamos a esconderlos no creo que despierten en 4 días después les aplicamos el obliviate

Dijeron y tomaron a las chicas y después de quitarles unos cabellos las metieron donde estaba Michael a quine también quitaron unos cabellos pera después sacar cada uno un frasquito de tamaño mediano, que contenía un liquido color blanco, cada uno agrego los cabellos de la persona en que iban a transformarse y el liquido cambio de color hasta uno color turquesa

-Adoro la poción multijugos-daycus-dijo Catherine

-No sabe tan mal, duro mucho mas tiempo y puedes volver a tu forma normal y en el disfraz en el momento que quieras-dijo Hermione- no creo que pueda haber algo mejor gracias por la tecnología de Black Shadow

-Bueno hasta el fondo-dijo Julián Bebiéndose el liquido ambas chicas lo imitaron

Inmediatamente sufrieron una trasformación gradual, sus cabellos empezaron a cambiar de color poco a poco mientras que sus cuerpos se formaban en el de los integrantes de Lengua de Serpiente a diferencia de la antigua multijugos con esta te transformaba la ropa también de modo que no tenían que vestirse al terminar la transformación se miraron simultáneamente

-Vaya ahora seré una pelirroja-dijo Hermione

-Si y yo la rubia-dijo Catherine observándose ahora el largo cabello rubio

-Damas, es hora de ir a una fiesta-dijo Julián ahora con el rostro de Michael y poniendo caballerosamente sus manos en jarra para que las chicas lo s tomaran y así salir de la parte trasera del avión

La noche era ideal .. al menos para ese tipo de fiesta, una espesa niebla cubría a las personas que iban llegando a la vieja mansión de los Riddle, sobre una colina estaba la que los aldeanos denominaban como"casa embrujada", pero dentro había luces y se oía una suave música de cámara, adentro de la mansión se encontraban mas de un centenar de jóvenes de entre 15 a 17 años todos portaban la misma túnica negra, tal vez para que no los reconocieran en un futuro, igualmente lo único vistoso de su ropaje era un antifaz que todos llevaban, de diferentes estilos y tamaños, con joyas o plumas cada uno diferentes y cada persona observando y acechando a sus alrededores para ver a sus futuros colegas mortífagos

Los principales mortífagos estaban sentados en al fondo en una mesa rectangular donde se encontraban platicando y bebiendo vino ,charlo posiblemente de algún futuro ataque, no había rastros de Voldemort era mejor así, no creían que el viniera a una fiesta con sus futuros ayudantes

Los integrantes de Lengua de serpiente estaban colocados en el escenario todos llevaban antifaces plateados , La pelirroja llevaba una minifalda de cuero negra y una blusa blanca de tirantes ,mientras que el chico llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados marcando por completo sus formas además de una camisa negra también, la rubia llevaba igualmente un pantalón negro pero ella la combinaba con una blusa tipo alter (de las que se amarran por detrás) que tenia un gran escote y era de color blanco ella tenia en sus manos otra guitarra .

La chica pelirroja dio un paso al frente captando la atención de todos los presentes y con suma delicadeza tomo una guitarra eléctrica y lo acomodo , vez ahí y comprobando que tenia la atención del publico comenzó a tocar una melodía rápida , alegre, mientras el chico tomaba el micrófono y comenzaba a cantar :

Ella durmi  
Al calor de las masas  
Y yo despert  
Queriendo soñarla  
Algún tiempo atrás  
Pensé en escribirle  
Que nunca sorte  
Las trampas del amor

Las chicas tocaban con maestría sus instrumentos concentrándose en un duelo de notas entre ellas, por su parte Julián cantaba con una sensación extraña en el pecho sintiendo la canción que el había escrito hace poco

De aquel amor  
De música ligera  
Nada nos libra  
Nada mas queda

El amor para esos chicos era incierto y si bien conseguían conocerlo ellos mismos se encargarían de rechazarlo e huir de el ………. O al menos eso tratarían

No le enviar  
Cenizas de rosas  
Ni pienso evitar  
Un roce secreto

Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos con la habilidad de esos nuevos artistas y estaban bailando al compás del rock, gritando silbando al parecer se compenetraban con la canción y eso les fascinaba

De aquel amor  
de música ligera  
Nada nos libra  
Nada mas queda

Ahora ese pequeño saloncillo estaba coreando la canción junto con los cantantes, Julián cantaba con energía , Hermione tenia una habilidad increíble con la guitarra y Catherine lo mismo con la otra haciéndole segunda a hermione logrando un rotundo éxito en esta prueba

De aquel amor  
de música ligera  
Nada nos libra  
Nada más queda  
Nada más queda  
Nada más queda  
Nada más queda

Una vez terminada la canción los aplausos no se hicieron esperar , los integrantes de lengua de serpiente agradecieron y se bajaron del escenario ,donde se separaron ,agradeciendo a quienes los paraban para felicitarlos

-Hola probando uno. Dos-dijo mentalmente Hermione- me escuchas Black Moon?

-Perfecto-se oyó la voz de Black Moon en la cabeza de Hermione- esto e sensacional, Black Nigth nos escuchas?

-Si fuerte y claro-dijo una tercera voz- en verdad me sorprende la tecnología que pueden desarrollar los muggles

-Pues no podíamos utilizar magia de ningún modo ya que nos descubrirían, así que es necesaria esta tecnología-dijo Hermione

-Si es de lo mejor Mhhh es cierto he oído algunas cosas que no me agradan mucho así que esperare a estar en casa para comentárselas –dijo Julián con brevedad

-Tengo ya a mi siguiente victima en la mira-dijo Black Rose y salió de la sala de baile

Salió la chica de pelirroja cabellera al balcón, para respirar un poco de aire cuando vio con una sonrisa en el rostro que había alguien allí, un sujeto de túnica negra y antifaz negro con incrustaciones de diamantes que contrastaba con su piel pálida, la chica estaba casi segura que debajo de esa túnica se podría apreciar un cuerpo muy bien formado y cuidado

-Oh, lo siento no sabia que hubiese alguien aquí-dijo con una voz sensual Black Rose

-No pensé que nadie mas saliera-dijo la voz del joven

-Quería tomar un poco de aire-dijo la pelirroja-además la noche resulta tan acogedora

-Tienes razón. Mucho gusto –dijo el chico tomando caballerosamente la mano de Hermione y besándosela-soy Malfloy, Draco Malfloy

Hermione no se sorprendió pues ya sabia quien era en cuanto lo vio entrar al bacón , ella no pudo mas que confesar que el verano había sido muy bueno con el chico y ella rápidamente empezó a tener algunas "ideas" para el en otra ocasión así que por el momento decidió presentarse

-Un placer-dijo Hermione - mi nombre es Mandy Rovanov-dijo con voz sensual

-Ah si son los que tocaban cierto?-dijo Draco -tocas muy bien la guitarra te felicito

-Gracias-dijo la chica coqueta- y dime Malfloy listo para el gran día?

-Dime Draco por favor-dijo el chico galante- y si te refieres a la iniciación pues . supongo..

-Como a poco no quieres ser un servidor de nuestro señor?-dijo Hermione mordiéndose internamente la lengua

-Claro . pero tu sabes eso de ser un lame botas mas como los que están dentro no me agrada mucho-dijo Draco

-Tienes razón. pero dime... que hace un chico tan guapo como tu en una noche como esta?-dijo acercándosele peligrosamente

-Nada solo que no había encontrado una buena compañía-dijo el rubio lanzándole una mirada coqueta

-Y dime.. yo soy una buena compañía?-dijo la pelirroja pegada ya a su cuerpo

Draco tomo a la chica de la cintura, ella dejándose llevar puso sus manos en el pecho de el y se comenzaban a acercar pero en eso ella recordó una buena lección de Catherine" debes dejarlos deseando í" , y además recordó todo lo que el le decía en la escuela así que decidió vengarse un porco de el ,que se separo del rubio quien la miro extrañado

-Que sucede cariño?-le pregunto este

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar hubo una pequeña interrupción

-Black Rose, tienes que venir es hora de irnos ya hemos encontrado lo que necesitábamos-dijo la voz de Black Nigth

-Vaya eres de lo mas inoportuno-dijo Black Rose

-Oh , una nueva conquista?-dijo Black Moon –lo siento pero es hora te esperamos afuera

La pelirroja se separo de Draco Malfloy y este la vio con cara de duda

-Lo siento debo irme-dijo al chica-debemos tocar en otro evento.. nos vemos

-De acuerdo-dijo el rubio-eres diferente a todas las chicas que hay aquí....espero volver a ."platicar" contigo-dijo de manera maliciosa

-Y eso que aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz Draco Malfloy-dijo ella y se volteo para empezar a caminar sensualmente ante la atenta mirada del chico

Esa misma noche ,ya en el departamento en Londres se encontraban los tres chicos bebiendo sendas copas de vino y cada uno con un cigarro en mano, ya tenían sus cuerpos normales

-Hermione eres tu?-dijo burlonamente Julián- la chica anti-tabaco?

-Bueno debo decir que le vicio me gano además estos días fueron algo agitados

-Creo que les gusto el grupo-dijo Julián-chicas las felicito tocan muy bien

-Gustarles. Les encanto-corrigió Catherine- tendremos que hacer mas canciones

-Si y también tendremos que cantar nosotras-dijo Hermione con pesar

-Que dices?-dijo Julián-si tienes una hermosa voz

-Si ,de acuerdo.-dijo hermione no muy convencida-pero logramos muy buenos propósitos no?

-Por no decir que tienes una nueva conquista amiga-dijo Catherine

-Ja ja –se mofo la chica-al menos yo no tengo sendos cardenales en el pecho-dijo picadamente Hermione-No se si siga con esto de Malfloy , no creo que nos pueda dar mucha información de Voldemort, pero no he de negar que el verano ha sido generoso con el tenia unos fuertes brazos, y una esplendido tórax

-Si, también ese chico.. como se llamaba..... Blaise. Si que sabe que hacer con las manos-dijo soñadora la pelirroja

-Hola chicos –dijo una voz interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de los espías

-Hola Al-dijo Julián- que tal va todo?

-Primero los felicito por haber tenido otro éxito mas, lo mejor es que ni Voldemort se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba-dijo un muy contento Al- ahora solo queda ver que descubrieron

-Al parecer a finales del año escolar (ya sabes. Todas las escuelas mágicas tienen el mismo calendario) les será implantada la marca Tenebrosa , pero para esto tienen que pasar una prueba de lealtad-empezó Hermione

-Si.. creo que para variar algo con el chico Potter-dijo Catherine frustrada- ese chico se las vera negras en este año escolar

-Si además Voldemort esta buscando algo en el ministerio pero no sabemos que es.-dijo Julián pensativo mientras bebía un sorbo de su vino-además va a tratar de unir a mas razas mágicas de su parte

-Mhhhh eso con otras teorías que tengo nos puede dar una idea de lo que se trama-dijo al- por lo pronto Hermione tendrás que vigilar Harry Potter durante todo el año

-Volveré a Hogwarts?-dijo Hermione desilusionada- yo pensé que con esto de ser espías no habría necesidad además, quiero seguir en las misiones

-Si Al ella ya es toda una Femme Fatale no le puedes hacer eso-dijo Catherine defendiéndola

-Ella ha cambiado mucho Al no le puedes hacer eso-dijo ofendido Julián

-Tranquilos tranquilos, que yo no he dicho que no va a seguir en misiones-dijo tranquilamente al- eres una excelente espía y no me permitiría abandonarte ,eres un buen elemento, para esto hemos hecho algunos arreglos –comenzó al cansinamente-Como eres una excelente alumna en Hogwarts ,eso nos ayudo bastante para los cambios, por eso pero primero te felicito ,eres uno de los 2 premios anuales de este año

-Gracias-dijo Hermione sin emoción puesto que ella ya sospechaba de ese premio

-por ello, tendrás una habitación especial para ti y para el otro premio anual, es en la torre norte del castillo, solo compartirán la sala común y la ducha con tina puesto que solo tienes un medio baño en tu habitación, el otro premio anual tendrá su propia habitación así que no te preocupes, la habitación individual y aislada te servirá para no levantar sospechas cuando no llegues a dormir a Hogwarts ,es decir cuando tengas una misión, además tendrás que realizar espionaje adentro del colegio para esto tus útiles han sido "adecuados" para el espionaje dentro de Hogwarts

-Pensé que no se podía introducir artefactos de espionaje muggle dentro-dijo Hermione

-Si pero este incluye magia y espionaje muggle así que no habrá problema, mañana te llegaran tus útiles –dijo la voz madura de al- además no estarás sola planeo que si las cosas se ponen algo movida ustedes dos-dijo a los 2 restantes espías- estarán con ella en Hogwarts

-Pero me niego a ser un alumno-dijo Julián- yo estoy en un nivel mas alto además ya termine mis estudios

-Si si ya chico listo ya sabemos que eres un viejo-dijo Catherine- por mi lado acepto solo para estar con Herm pero deseo llevar a mi "Cleo"

-De acuerdo aunque creo que causara polémica, será divertido de ver-dijo al-Por cierto Hermione esconderás las armas, las pociones, libros, y artefactos de espía con cuidado en tu habitación no quiero que si llevas invitados-dijo con una picara voz- se tropiecen con una pistola o una granada de acuerdo????

-Lo tendré en mente-dijo Hermione

-Bueno el "contacto " en Hogwarts te buscara en un mes o dos ,pero en ese lapso tendrás algunas misiones esta bien?-dijo al-bueno te cuidas Hermione ,esta será una misión complicada, porque deberás llevar dos vidas, pero confió, en que podrás sacarla adelante ,una ultima cosa, por lo que se habrá actividades extra en este año en Hogwarts espero puedas participar a tu manera claro...estaremos en contacto-dijo al y el teléfono se corto

-Bueno Hermione hay que celebrar estos últimos días de tu estadía aquí, volverás a hacer la chica ñoña y tímida que conocí -dijo Catherine levantando la copa

-De eso nada, cambie y será para siempre , en Hogwarts les dará un infarto cuando me vean llegar así-dijo señalándose su cabello-además estoy muy contenta siendo así , y ahora me divertiré mucho con los chicos de Hogwarts un poco para variar, quiero ver que dicen Harry y Ron cuando me vean así y cuando les diga todo lo que me hice en este verano

-Si esa fue una larga noche juro que no vuelvo a tomar tanto mezcal-dijo Julián-mira que dejar que nos hicieran…….

-que poco aguantas, eres un llorón no dolió tanto o si? –dijo Catherine-pero es cierto vamos Hermione vuelve de cabeza Hogwarts pero deja algo de diversión para nosotros de acuerdo?

-Entonces, brindemos por el futuro infarto que tendrán los habitantes de Hogwarts-dijo alzando los tres las copas y chocándolas

-Salud-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Pero si en verdad quieres causar impacto querida-dijo Cat- será mejor que hagas una entrada espectacular

-Si de acuerdo Cat pero-dijo dirigiéndose al chico- Julián necesito tu ayuda una ultima vez

La luz de luna se filtraba a través de las cortinas de seda hasta donde estaba una pareja demostrándose la pasión que sentían ese momento, ella besaba y acariciaba con maestría el pecho de su joven amante , el por su por su parte acariciaba los pechos de la chica y echaba par atrás la cabeza en un vano intento de disimular el placer que sentía ante las succiones de la chica, en un momento se separaron y se vieron a los ojos

-Segura que quieres esto?-dijo el chico

-Si. Julián en serio lo deseo-dijo la chica de espesa cabellera negra

-De acuerdo Hermione hoy será el día en que te conviertas en toda una mujer.. y no te preocupes tendrás un placer inimaginable-dijo para después besar con pasión los labios de la chica e ir recorriendo su cuello con sus manos para después oír un suspiro por parte de ella.. mientras el aire se colaba moviendo las cortinas de la habitación mientras la luna era la unica testigo de esa union

Continuara........................

Próximo capitulo

-Quieres conducir tu?

-Nerviosa?.. ya que pareces una niña pequeña

-perdón por mi retraso Director

Los ojos te todos estaban como platos

-En verdad eres tu Hermione? que paso con tu cabello y tu cuerpo??

-Mhhh harry que bine te ha spuesto con el verano-dijo ronroneando

-tu eres el otro premio anual???????

-Si Malfloy soy muy sucia pero no es por mi sangre

-Bueno ahora a esconder el equipo

-El nuevo profesor de arte obscuras

-El? Que hace el aquí?

-Tu fumas???

-Vamos solo quiero"jugar " un poco

-Buscamos una espada?

Notas de la autora:

Perdón por el retrasote y mil gracias por los reviews me emocionaron tanto , bueno les va el motivo de mi retrazo es que mi computadora tenia problemas de antaño y tuve que comprar una nueva y al pasar los archivos de mis fics la mitad de borraron (snif snif),pero aquí estoy, por suerte este fic sigue intacto aunque le metí una que otra cosilla y espero que no haya quedado tan largo para ustedes y espero que les siga gustando en verdad agradezco mucho sus reviews y espero que sigan enviando mas

Bueno Hermione se ha trasformado y la ultima escena con Julián pues lo quise dejar así, habrá algo mas fuerte pero será mas adelante y con otra persona jajaja, aquí solo se ve su actitud como espía aun no sabemos como se comportara con sus antiguos amigos ,en el siguiente capitulo hacen su aparición Harry, Ron,Draco y toda la bada de Hogwarts además el profesor de artes obscuras será un viejo conocido, Hermione podrá aguantar si tener "acción" de verdad?

Que hará nuestra querida y ahora sensual espía dentro del castillo

Contestaciones a los reviews: Wow 16 reviews para el primer capitulo que emocionada estoy jejeje empecemos

gata2242 :Gracias eres mi primer review jejeje , si la verdad es que me había cansado de que siempre pasaba lo mismo asi que le he dado un nuevo giro a la historia

Eamane Anarion: Jajaja a lo Ángeles de charly pues si creo que si le da un aire, la sorpresa mayor se la llevaran Harry y Ron puesto que ustedes aun no saben como va a llegar hermione a Hogwarts

Anonimo :Si yo también lo sentí un poco flojillo peor necesitaba explicar porque hermione cambio como cambio, como vieron en este capitulo ella piensa de manera muy distinta a la del quinto año

Glory:si a mi también ya me han cansado esos fics, y como regalo a las personas que leen las contestaciones de reviews les diré algo: Hermione jugara con draco, o sea solo lo usara para su beneficio , habrá mucha pasión entre ellos y no solo hermione estará con Draco, mínimo estara con 2 profesores mas los alumnos jejejeje gracias por tus porras

MaRiMaLfOy: Nuevamente perdón por el retrasote no volvera a pasar espeor que este capitulo también haya sido de su agrado

Andrea,la loka: Le has dado justamente al clavo, el grupo que forma hermione y los demás es muy importante , peor no se preocupen fanáticas de harry y ron que ellos también tiene un gran papel en esta trama además, hay cosillas de Julian y Cat que son muy importante que vena entre líneas

Dazabeth: me alegra que te este gustando y aquí le primer capitulo

Flor Malfoy: Gracias por los ánimos me ponen muy contenta he leído fics tuyos y también me han gustado, espero que este fic te atrape jejeje gracias y prometo no tardarme mucho para el otro

MAra: Gracias y espero que ya no me crucifiquen eh? Jejeje este capitulo es muy largo para compensarlas y estoy muy contenta por los reviews que me han mandado de esta historia besos

Ale :Gracias , me alegra que haya tenido buena aceptación besos y abrazos

Çûçhûflê7å :Voy a la mitad del segundo capitulo y jejeje les aseguro que les va a gustar mucho

Jaav: Si creo que a todos nos había cansado la Hermione como libros , aquí también comerá peor no libros precisamente …….

Ilovehermi: Ya no los dejare en ascuas aquí esta el primer capitulo del fic abrazos y besos

mTsT: Gracias con tantos elogios me están sacando los colores jejeje, ya te agregue y me encantaría platicar contigo

LunaOscura :me alegra salir de los estándares jejeje y eso que aun falta muchísimo y Hermione hara muchas cositas malas

jpLt: perdón por el atraso nuevamente y prometo no hacerlo mas aquí esta la segunda entrega de este tu fic y espero que te guste

nos leemos el prox capitulo un beso y gracias otra vez por su apoyo besos


	3. cap2La llegda a Hogwarst,Molinos de vien...

Capitulo 2.-La llegada a Hogwarts , conociendo a viejos amigos

_Dentro de un cuarto muy elegante estaba una pequeña niña, esta tenia un vestidito de encaje pristinamente blanco, al parecer había estado corriendo pues se le notaba agitada, mientras se tranquilizaba parecía buscar algo en ese hermoso cuarto, su cabello lo tenia recogido elegantemente en sus colitas las cuales se movían a la par que ella agitaba la cabeza para tratar de observar mejor el cuarto._

_De repente oyó pasos y se escondió debajo de una mesa la cual al tener un mantel tan largo no podía encontrarla, los pasos se acocaron hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la niña y una mano joven levanto el mantel descubriendo ala niña la cual al sentirse ya observada cerro sus pequeños ojos._

_-Que haces aquí Hija?-le dijo una hombre joven ala niña_

_Esta al oír la voz de su padre abrió los ojos y se emociono de sobremanera_

_-Papi-dijo la niña emocionada- cuando llegaste? Que me has traído?-Dijo la niña mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de aquel hombre_

_-Hermione-dijo el hombre con un tono un poco severo- que te he dicho acerca de estar corriendo por la casa?_

_-Que no es digno de una señorita con educación-dijo la niña algo fastidiada viendo hacia otro lado_

_-Y bien dime porque y de quien te escondías?-le dijo su padre en un tono suave_

_-De Ernestina papi-dijo la niña- ella nunca me deja jugar con nada porque dice que eso lo hacen gente vulgar y no de nuestra clase_

_-Querías montar en el caballo otra vez?-dijo su padre un poco mas alegre_

_-Si-admitió la niña- me gustan mucho y ya sabes que desde que lo vi me enamore de el –dijo la niña- pero no se porque Ernestina no me deja jugar, ella dice que es por nuestra sangre pero papi-le dijo la chiquilla- por que mi sangre es diferente a la de los demás?_

_-Hermione- empezó a explicar su padre mientras cargaba a la niña y se sentaba en una silla con ella sobre su regazo-Nosotros somos diferentes a las demás personas, porque nuestra sangre así lo es, nosotros hemos nacido con esta herencia y no podemos renunciar a ella_

_-Como?-dijo la niña confundida- si cuando me caigo mi sangre sale de color rojo , y es igual a la de Ernestina papa en serio yo vi que cuando se corto en la cocina también su sangre era roja_

_-El color de nuestra sangre es el mismo a la de cualquier persona-le explico su padre_

_-Pero entonces?-dijo la niña ya algo molesta- si es así no me gustaría tener esa sangre "especial" porque no es divertido_

_-No hija-dijo su padre paciente- nunca debes de avergonzarte por quien eres ,tu eres alguien muy especial hermione y debes aprender a vivir con eso, tu herencia la llevaras por siempre para bien o para mal, tu sangre es lo que te hace especial espero que no lo olvides_

_-Pero la gente no debería sentirse distinta por su sangre, digo al fin todos somos iguales no?-dijo la niña mientras acomodaba su cabecita en el pecho de su padre_

_-No hija, la gente no debería ser distinta por su sangre , pero es así y no podemos cambiarlo y tal vez algún día tu herencia te sirva-volteo ver a su hija quien estaba profundamente dormida-Hermione. Algún día tal vez lo entiendas……….._

_Poco a poco todo se empezó a obscurecer, La chica podía verse a si misma , podía sentir ese frió en su rostro estaba de pie bajo la lluvia, la cual mojaba su cuerpo y sus ropas pero no le importaba, ya que toda su atención estaba fija en dos puntos en el suelo, ahí sobre el pavimento estaban dos cuerpos, que tenían los ojos abiertos pero ya carentes de vida, la chica aun enfundada en un largo vestido negro los veía y no podía hacer nada…….después…. el vacío lo cubrió todo_

Los primeros rayos de sol cubrieron su rostro logrando que sus ojos se abrieran, trato de acostumbrarse ala luz y después de eso recordó ese sueño "otra vez" se maldijo internamente, y fue entonces cuando sintió un peso sobre su cintura desnuda, volteo tratando de ver que era ese objeto pesado y encontró un pálido brazo aferrando su estrecha cintura, poco a poco reconoció a quien pertenecía ese brazo y a su derecha encontró el durmiente rostro de Julián quien parecía no despertarse a pesar de los movimientos de la chica

La morena se sentó con delicadeza sobre la cama y quito el brazo de su acompañante con sumo cuidado, logrando así zafarse de su abrazo, después se levanto con cuidado de la cama y del piso recogió una camisa blanca que pertenecía al chico durmiente y con ella cubrió su desnudez, saliendo así de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Buenos días –dijo una voz conocida

-Buenos días Cat- no te encontré en la cama-dijo la recién llegada mientras se acomodaba su cabello negro

La noche pasada hacían llegado de un concierto que ofreció "Lengua de Serpiente" que casualmente se ofrecía en una vieja plazuela lugar donde esa misma noche se arrestaron esa misma noche a toda una banda de traficantes de varitas y para celebrar el éxito decidieron dormir juntos los 3 además también porque ese era el día ñeque Hermione tenia que regresar a Hogwarts y no encontraron mejor manera de darle una buena despedida

-Me acabo de levantar Julián me tenia aferrada-dijo la pelirroja quien llevaba una bata de baño

-A mi también , pero el esta de lo mas feliz durmiendo-dijo hermione

-Si es un perezoso-dijo Cat, pasándole a hermione una taza de café- y no lo culpo quedo muy exhausto después de lo de anoche

-Si lo se-dijo hermione con una sonrisa recordándolo-

--Nerviosa?..... ya que pareces una niña pequeña-le pregunto cat a hermione mientras la veía pasearse de un lado a otro del departamento , prendía un cigarrillo y le ofrecía uno de una pequeña caja plateada

-por mi regreso a Hogwarts?-dijo Hermione aceptando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo-si te he de ser sincera un poco, no se como reaccionaran mis amigos cuando me vean-dijo mientras le daba una calada al cigarro

-Pero eso es divertido, que todos te observen y no puedan dar crédito a lo que ven-dijo cat mientras daba una bocanada

-Tienes razón-dijo hermione-pero entonces cual es el plan?

-Ah eso, es verdad, mira para hacer una gran entrada-dijo la pelirroja mirándola con sus profundos ojos azules -debes de llegar tarde es un clásico pequeña. Mira acabo de mandar una lechuza a tu escuela diciendo que por cosas familiares llegarías hasta el banquete

-Wow piensas en todo mi querida cat pero como llegare? Ya sabes que debemos de tener cuidado con los traslators, la red Flu no sirve por lo menos hasta que logren quitar el hechizo que pusimos ayer y no creo que sea buena idea viajar por el autobús noctámbulo-señalo hermione

-Mione….-dijo su compañera-tranquila he pensado en eso y aunque el pequeño incidente con la red flu de ayer no lo esperaba, no es inconveniente, llegaras a Hogwarts en auto

-Auto?-se pregunto la morena era tan obvio , era genial-maravilloso-dijo externando su idea pero cual llevaremos el tuyo o el de Julián?

-Oh pequeña esa es una sorpresa, pero será mejor que esperemos a que ese perezoso se levante-dijo la pelirroja

-Me da pesar saber que no estaremos juntos más tiempo-dijo con sinceridad hermione

-Tranquila ya veremos como ir a hogwarts, tanto Julián como yo no podemos permitirnos alejarnos de alguien como tu-dijo la pelirroja mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Lo prometes?-dijo la morena

-Prometido, además recuerda que según lo que descubrimos ayer hay una profecía mas que debemos encontrar y para eso necesitaremos tu ayuda

En eso el sonido de un teléfono las distrajo momentáneamente

-Es el mió-dijo la morena y recogió un pequeño aparato celular blanco-odio este celular es muy incomodo..Habla………..si………. Aja………….muy bien…. De acuerdo....Vamos para allá……… nos vemos-y colg

-Quien era?-dijo la pelirroja

-Inteligencia-dijo la morena- mis "útiles escolares" están listos y es necesario ir por ellos además, lengua de Serpiente se presentara hoy en el anden 9 ¾ para despedir a los alumnos

-Mhhh ya veo, bueno es mejor despertar a Julián

-No es necesario -dijo una tercera voz- ya estoy despierto, buenos días hermosas...-dijo Julián quien llevaba solo unos boxers

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos por el equipo primero y nos digan el porque debemos de presentarnos en el anden , no es muy lógico que lo hagan cierto?-menciono la morena

-Tienes razón, bueno me iré a cambiar-dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto

-Sabes?. En verdad voy a extrañarte..-le dijo Julián a hermione antes de seguir los pasos de la pelirroja

Hermione se quedo de pie sin saber que hacer

Momentos mas tarde hermione llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla ala cadera de color azul y una blusa de tirantes negra que marcaba perfectamente sus cuervas, llevaba el cabello suelto, una cadenita de plata con algunos dijes y unos lentes negros terminaban el conjunto, Catherine tenia igualmente un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro con una blusa de manga corta blanca ,también llevaba la misma cadenita de plata con los dijes e igualmente llevaba unos lentes negros muy modernos, y por ultimo Julián llevaba un pantalón de vestir color caqui y una blusa desfajada color blanco, los 3 se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento del edificio hacia donde estaba algo tapado con un manto rojo donde se detuvieron

-Hermione te tenemos una sorpresa-empezó Catherine-como has demostrado ser una excelente espía Julián y yo hemos decidido darte esto-dijo y destapando la manta

Hermione vio con asombro lo que había debajo de la manta, no lo podía creer, frente a ella estaba un hermoso automóvil de color azul eléctrico, era un BMW Z4 de 2 puertas con interiores en negro ,con rines de acero ,Hermione se sorprendió puesto que el coche realmente era impresionante

-Chicos…..wow. Esto…. No………-no podía decir nada

-Bueno cuando logres articular alguna palabra , nosotros te responderemos que no es nada y que es lo menos que te mereces-dijo Julián algo coqueto-después de todo debes de tener algún incentivo no?

-Pero no lo podré llevara a Hogwarts-dijo tristemente hermione por fin pudiendo hablar mas tranquilamente

-Claro que si mira, dijo Catherine y viendo que nadie los estuviera observando toco una pequeño botón que se encontraba en la parte del tablero y el coche inmediatamente se transformo con una nube de polvo en un pequeño coche de juguete que cabía tan solo en su mano-la tecnología es asombrosa en "inteligencia" si saben lo que hacen ,así podrás llevarlo contigo siempre y si necesitas escapar simplemente presionas esta botón-dijo haciéndolo- y _voila_ aparece tu perfecta ruta de escape

-Me encanta, gracias chicos- dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Julián y Catherine quienes la abrazaron a su vez

-Quieres conducir tu?-dijo Julián separándose-has los honores y de un brinco se sentó en la parte trasera del automóvil, Hermione se sentó en el área del conductor y Catherine se sentó en el del copiloto

-En marcha-dijo la morena y arranco

Las calles de Londres estaban en su apogeo ,aun de mañana había algunos coches pero a hermione no le importaba eso, sentía la brisa jugando con su cabello y volteo a ver a Catherine quien le sonreía,,Julián había decidido "dormir" un poco para descansar antes de que llegaran a inteligencia así que se recostó en la parte trasera

-Cat-empezó hermione-en verdad amaste alguna vez?

-No nunca he amado-dijo la pelirroja-pero……….solo una vez cuando creí poder hacerlo………. Voldemort me lo arrebato….pero sabes?....... Creo que aun podré verlo.-

-Si, ya me has contado tu historia ,aunque aun no puedo asimilarlo, después de todo yo también lo conocí y a decir verdad jamás supuse que tendría tiempo para eso

- mi historia es algo complicada, pero es así, y por eso te digo, diviértete, disfruta y nunca te arrepientas de nada porque gente como nosotros puede morir mañana y no podemos permitirlos dejar cosas para una "próxima vez"

Un coche deportivo se encontraba justo al lado de ellas al momento de detenerse en una luz roja, las chicas se miraron entre si divertidas mientras sentían las miradas de dos apuestos jóvenes en ellas

-Sabes? Creo que es hora de que me demuestres como vas con la telequinesia-dijo la pelirroja en un susurro

-Hola preciosas-dijo uno de los chicos –no quieren dar una vuelta con nosotros?-dijo intentando ser seductor-me llamo Jon y mi amigo es Will

-Mhhh es buena idea cariño –empezó la pelirroja –pero a mi amiga y a mi nos gusta divertirnos

-Wow muñeca entonces estamos en el mismo canal-dijo Will haciendo rugir los motores de su deportivo

-Esta bien pero hagámoslo divertido -dijo hermione-si nos alcanzan antes del muelle haremos lo que ustedes quieran-dijo guiñándole un ojo a los chicos

-Lo que sea?-dijeron ambos

-Lo que ustedes quieran-dijo Catherine mientras se acomodaba de manera que su cuerpo bien formado lo observaran los chicos

-ES un trato, preciosas ustedes vana sentir lo que es gozar-dijo Jon y se preparo para esperar la luz verde

-Nunca te arrepientas de nada-le volvió a decir la pelirroja a Hermione, mientras esta, observaba la larga avenida que llevaba la muelle, en cada esquina había un semáforo

-Nunca lo haré, te lo prometo -le contesto la morena y se concentro en el semáforo que de rojo paso a amarillo y después al verde

El jaguar azul de Hermione rugió cuando ella lo puso en marcha, acelerando rápidamente, pero ni ella ni Catherine parecían notarlo siquiera, los chicos del deportivo las seguían de cerca pero a ellas no parecía importarles Hermione se concentraba en los semáforos haciendo que estos pasaran del rojo al verde sin siquiera pasar por el amarillo

Los chicos del deportivo veían asombrados a las chicas en ese jaguar ellas conducían demasiado deprisa y parecía que no iban a detenerse, poco a poco se acercaban al muelle y ya deberían haber empezado a frenar ,pero no lo harían, no se detendrían , ya casi llegaban al limite cuando decidieron detenerse y observaron atónitos como el jaguar rojo en lugar de caer al agua desaparecía justo donde terminaba el puente del muelle, ambos chicos se detuvieron y se levantaron del coche aun con los ojos como platos

-Te juro hermano no vuelvo a fumar esa cosa-dijo Jon a su compañero- y te juro que esta vez si lo cumplo

Mientras tanto un convertible daba una brusca vuelta para estacionarse en frente de un lujoso edificio

-Me gusta jugar con muggles ansiosos-dijo Catherine quitándose los lentes

-Lo mismo digo, viste sus rostros?-dijo hermione

-Paso algo?-dijo Julián levantándose-tuve un buen sueño

-Tonto tu siempre tienes sueño-dijo Catherine –vamos es hora de que entremos-dijo quitándose un dije de la cadenita que llevaba al cuello y este se transformo inmediatamente en un hermoso antifaz de plata que se coloco para posteriormente entrar en el edificio

-Nunca entenderé a las mujeres-dijo Julián- a pesar de los años que llevo caminando en esta tierra

-Jajaja y los que te faltan querido-rió Hermione y también quito una dije que hizo lo mismo que el de Catherine una vez que se lo coloco se adentro en el edificio, Julián imito a las chicas y ya con el antifaz puesto las sigui

Al pasar los tres por la puerta principal acapararon la atención de todos, la gente los observaba y no era para menos ,eran los mejores de la organización y por eso llevaban esos antifaces, solo los mejores y los mas experimentados espías podían usarlos, así ni la misma gente que laboraba con ellos sabia de su verdadera identidad

-La Triada Black-oyeron que una chica pecosa le mencionaba a su amiga mientras los observaba- son los mejores y Black Night es tan apuesto

-Dicen que ayer arrestaron a una banda de traficantes de varitas-dijo un chico con bastantes pergaminos en las manos

Avanzaban mas y mas, mientras los observaban con admiración, ellos sin embargo tenían la cabeza en alto y solo se limitaban a ver de frente, así llegaron ante una gran puerta blanca que se abrió tan solo al sentir a los jóvenes ellos entraron y se encontraron en una amplia sala vacía con piso de madera la cual no tenían ventanas pero si un teléfono en una mesa central

-Buenos días-dijo la voz madura de al desde el teléfono

-Buenos días Al-dieron los 3 jóvenes

-Bien como ya saben deben presentarse en el anden 9 ¾ como lengua de serpiente-dijo al

-Se puede saber que pasara? No creo que solo nos presentemos por nada-dijo Hermione

-Buena observación Black Rose, tienes razón, hay rumores que los mortífagos intentaran poner una bomba en el anden

-terrorismo, así mermaran los caracteres de la población mágica-dijo Julián

-Exacto así que ustedes tendrán que ir y harán un mini-concierto para que los conozcan los estudiantes, después de eso tratar de ubicar el lugar donde estará la bomba y desmantelarla lo antes posible, después podrán acompañar a Black Rose para que llegue a Hogwarts……. Estas de acuerdo Black Rose?

-Claro Al- dijo hermione-es mas eso va muy bien con mis planes

-Ahora lo que sigue tus armas-dijo al y de inmediato una mesa apareció al lado de la otra en esta mesa estaban muchos objetos los cuales Hermione reconoció como sus libros pero también había plumas, tinteros y otras cosas

-Wow con armas así me dan ganas de volver a la escuela-dijo Julián

-Las plumas que ves ahí ,además de tomar tus apuntes te ayudaran a mandar mensajes en clave cuando tu lo desees las plumas escribirán con tinta invisible los recados que quieras enviar y solo podrá leerlo el destinatario, tus articules de belleza también cuentan con un los libros tienen un chip localizador para cuando quieras tener al joven Potter bien vigilado, además tendrás este celular, dijo al y hermione vio un hermoso celular negro estilo portafolios, muy moderno, tiene cámara de video y fotográfica, además un pequeño láser y con el podrás comunicarte con nosotros-. Las demás armas las iras descubriendo por tu cuenta, las pistolas y demás están ya en tus baúles los cuales hemos reducido para que no haya problemas, pero una vez en tu habitación debes procurar esconder perfectamente todas las ramas de acuerdo?

-Si Al lo se-dijo hermione- solo espero no tener que usar ninguna en Hogwarts

-mas vale prevenir que lamentar, veras que he puesto mas libros de lo normal, ya que estos nunca te los pedirían en hogwarts ya que son de magia negra pero creo que no hay peligro en que los veas ya que por lo que hemos sabido parece que ya no hay libros que no conozcas la biblioteca de tu escuela, asi sabrás algunos hechizo que podrán resultarte útiles, además recuerda siempre llevar tus placas de identificación, en especial la de espía ya sabes que esas te abren muchas puertas

-Gracias Al tu siempre tan gentil-dijo hermione satisfecha de sus útiles - estaremos en contacto espero

-Claro que si mi querida Rose-dijo Al- esta misma noche te hablare peor mientras tanto cuídense los 3 y que todo salga bien-el teléfono volvió a cortarse

-Bien alguien sabe que canción cantaremos?-dijo Hermione

-Tengo una perfecta-dijo maliciosamente Julián

El reloj marcaba las 10:00 a.m. y en el anden 9 ¾ había mucho revuelo por los rumores de que un grupo iba a tocar ahí mismo, pero Harry Potter no estaba preocupado por eso, ya que el solo esperaba la llegada de su mejor amiga, una chica de enmarañado cabello castaño de nombre Hermione Granger , puesto que apenas y si le había escrito en el verano para decirle que no podría ir con el u ron a la madriguera "por que estaba tomando un curso intensivo" había sido su respuesta, y el día de su cumpleaños Harry recibió un hermoso dije de plata con el escudo de Grifindor y al revés un mensaje que decía "hasta la muerte amigos H,H y R" y de ahí ni una sola nota de ella y eso francamente lo tenia preocupado

Después de la muerte de Sirius Harry simplemente no podía estar tranquilo, temía demasiado por sus seres queridos, si bien lo que le platico el director antes de salir de vacaciones había hecho que su carácter menguara un poco, no podía evitar sentirse mal por haber perdido a una persona tan querida, y dentro de sus planes estaba no dejar que eso pasara nuevamente, además estaba muy nervioso ya que había pensado durante todo el verano que era justo decirle a Ron y a Hermione lo que decía la profecía y se encontraba muy nervioso por su reacción y el retraso de hermione no lo ayudaba mucho en esas ocasiones

Se encontraba al lado de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley ,quien se encontraba a su vez también esperando a la castaña , durante el verano en la madriguera la extrañaron ya que querían que al menos los regañase alguna vez "somos masoquistas sabes?" le había dicho el pelirrojo peor poco después lo encontró suspirando a través de la ventana sonrió para si, unos murmullos lo sacaban de sus pensamientos ya que se hacían un poco evidentes y no se silenciaban con nada ,primero temió un ataque pero después desecho esa idea dado que no creía que voldemort se presentara en el anden .

Los murmullos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y su vista se posos en su amigo de roja cabellera intensa quien al ser un poco mas alto que el podía ver un poco mas

-Que sucede Ron?-dijo el moreno

-No se, unas chicas de 4 acaban de pasar y dicen que ya va a empezar un concierto que dices vamos?-dijo animado el pelirrojo

-Pero y Hermione?-dijo el niño-que-vivio

-Ella de seguro ya esta en el tren o algo así anda vamos que creo que vi. algo muy bueno-dijo el chico y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hasta donde se estaba montando un escenario y cuando harry llego al fin pudo ver que era lo que tenia a su amigo y aun amplio sector de los chicos y chicas tan alborotados

Arriba del improvisado escenario estaban dos chicas y una chico y el motivo que tenia a todo el alumnado de cabeza era sus vestuarios ,Una chica de cabello negro-azulado y largos que traía sueltos , llevaba unos pantalones de cuero apretados a la cadera cosa que dejaba suponer ala perfección sus largas y esbeltas piernas además de una blusa negra también amarrada del cuello y descubierta de la espalda, Harry no pudo ver sus ojos ya que su rostro se hallaba cubierto por una mascara de plata que le llegaba hasta la nariz solo dejando libre sus labios pintados de color rojo

El chico tenia unos cabellos color platino , e igualmente llevaba esa mascara hasta la nariz de color plata, el sin embargo llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca , para deleite de las chicas se había desabotonado los primeros 3 botones de la misma dejando su bien formado pecho al descubierto, al menos, lo suficiente para dejara a mas de una chica suspirando

Pero a diferencia de sus predecesores la tercera chica portaba un vestido de seda negro que le llegaba lasta los talones cerrado pero al ser ajustado dejaba ver a la perfección su bien formado cuerpo ,el escote dejo a mas de uno sin respiración, el cabello rubio de esta chica lo tenia recogido en un moño algo ligero y algunos mechones caían sobre la misma mascara de plata que tenían sus compañeros sus labios igualmente estaban pintados de rojo y como harry pudo observar , ningún chico parecía estar observando otra cosa masque a las dos chicas allí presentes, e incluso ron parecía algo embobado con la morena .

Mientras tanto Hermione, Catherine y Julián se encontraban afinando los instrumentos arriba de la tarima cuando hermione volteo a ver al publico que ya se había juntado y pudo apreciar una cicatriz en forma de rayo

-Esta allí-dijo la chica de cabello rubio a su compañera morena en un susurro mientras afinaba bien un hermoso violín

-Donde?- le dijo su amiga

-En primera fila-dijo la rubia

La morena pudo ver a un chico de cabellos negros que las estaba observando fijamente , chocaron sus ojos azules contra los verdes de harry y por un momento creyó haber sentido algo

-Sin duda es poderoso-dijo la morena –pero no lo suficiente, parece algo engreído

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con el agente 00P-dijo hermione- te esta pegando sus mañas

-No paso mucho tiempo pero lo que me ha dicho y lo que he visto hoy me ayuda a saber que potter no es mas que un débil mago-dijo Cat tranquilamente

-De acuerdo, lo que tu digas-dijo Julián divertido- aunque no creo que lo que digas sea lo que realmente piensas o no mi querida cat?

-Como sea-dijo cat y casualmente empezó a conectar su guitarra eléctrica

-No creo que haya sido buena idea haber aparecido con estos cuerpos -dijo Hermione

-Tranquila ni cuenta se darán ,además así ya no tomamos mas poción multijugos-daycus -dijo serenamente Julián- después de todo con esta mascara no podrán vernos los rostros

-Tienes razón pero aun así siento que es algo arriesgado, solo nos cambiamos el color del cabello -no pudo evitar decir la morena

-Un cambio de Look lo tiene cualquiera-dijo simplemente la morena -además no creo que se están fijando en nuetros rostros-dijo mientras saludaba con la mano a unos cuantos chicos que estaban ahí , y estos solo se quedaron a un mas embobados viendo a esa hermosa chica

-Tranquila-dijo Julián poniendo una mano en la cintura de Hermione - es hora de empezar con el show

-De acuerdo -dijeron ambas chicas y cada una se puso en su posición, Julián iba al centro con el micrófono y un pequeño teclado ,mientras saludaba con elegancia a un grupito de chicas que lanzaba grititos emocionados mientras que Catherine quedaba a la izquierda, quedando de frente a harry potter y ron Weasley ,la morena tenia en sus manos una guitarra eléctrica la chica volvió a observar al "Chico Potter" como lo había bautizado pero sin embargo no lo veía a el sino al pelirrojo que estaba la lado y se quedo un poco confundida ,sin embargo lo saludo con un movimiento de su mano cosa que dejo al chico perplejo y un poco sonrojado; Hermione iba ala derecha con un pequeño violín Stradivarius que había pertenecido a su padre y que este le había enseñado a tocar , mientras se acomodaba pudo percatarse de unos ojos grises que la observaban fijamente cada acción que hacia, ella encontró sus ojos castaños chocando con esos iris grises ,Draco Malfoy la observaba devorándola con la mirada, hubo un duelo de miradas del cual ninguno quería perder ni ceder , ella no sabia porque la mirada de Malfoy en esos instantes era distinta a la de ese baile , esta era mas dura, mas fría y la del baile era en cierto punto mas humana, Se separo del contacto porque Julián se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo, cosa que hizo , que se rompiera el contacto dejando a un molesto Draco Malfoy

-Pequeña ya es hora-le dijo Julián con su voz aterciopelada acariciándole las orejas

-De acuerdo-dijo ella

--Bueno días a todos los alumnos de hogwarts, hoy hemos venido a presentarnos con ustedes, nosotros somos "Lengua de Serpiente"

Un estallido de aplausos Sergio después de este anuncio mas fuertemente por los alumnos de Slytherin puesto que además que algunos ya los conocían y en medio de eso se empezó a oír el rápido sonido de un violín, ganando al atención de todos los presentes la guitarra se empezó asir con fuerza al igual que unas batakas de una materia se movían tocando el instrumento para terminar el conjunto , Hermione tocaba con maestría con rapidez y delicadeza en cada movimiento que hacia con elegancia y ala vez parecía que sus manos tuvieran vida propia ya que el sonido del violín era sumamente agradable ,Julián entonces comenzó a cantar mientras daba unos acordes con la guitarra………

Julián tenia una hermosa voz ,esta vez cantaba con el corazón pues querría trasmitir un mensaje.

**Si acasotu no ves  
Mas allá de tu nariz  
no oyes a una flor reír**

Ese era el primer error de los humanos, como bien sabia Julián ellos solo tienen que vivir la vida sin sentirla, el por dentro se reía de ellos, pobres magos y muggles que viven la vida tan deprisa que no tienen oportunidad de ver esas pequeñas cosas tan importantes

**Si no puedes hablar  
Sin tener que oír tu voz  
Utilizando el corazón **

Ese era un mensaje que quería que oyeran todos , Julián se había inspirado hacia 3 noches atrás mientras leía "el quijote de la mancha" y decidió darles una pequeña "ultima" oportunidad a todos aquellos que habían sido convocados para ser mortífagos**  
  
Amigo Sancho escúchame,  
No todo tiene aquí un porqué  
Un camino lo hacen los pies  
Hay un mundo por descubrir  
Y una vida que arrancar  
De brazos del guión final**

Hermione siempre le sorprendía Julián pareciera que nunca lo acabaría de conocer, el estaba allí en frente de todos y los había cautivado con esa canción a tal grado que mientras ella tocaba con frenesí el violín el había dejado de tocar la guitarra la cual se puso al hombro y se estaba bajado del escenario había empezado a bailar y cantar abajo ,ese chico era tan sorprendente y tan cautivante ,hermione sonrió ante esta declaración a si misma

**A veces siento al despertar  
Que el sueño es la realidad **

Catherine a su vez manejaba la guitarra a la par del violín creando una perfecta combinación ,claro para la ahora morena no había problema, ella desde pequeña había aprendido a tocar no solo la guitarra sino otros instrumentos, perfeccionista como siempre no iba a permitir que esa actuación fuera un fracaso, mas aun si unos pares de ojos muy interesantes la estaban observando**  
  
Bebe, danza, sueña  
Siente que el viento  
Ha sido hecho para ti **

**  
Vive, escucha y habla  
Usando para ello el corazón  
Siente que la lluvia  
Besa tu cara  
Cuando haces el amor  
Grita con el alma  
Grita tan alto  
Que de tu vida, tu seas  
Amigo el único actor **

Julián volvió a subir a la tarima para ver ese fantástico solo de Hermione mientras la chica cerraba los ojos para que las palabras de Julián se compenetraran con las notas de su querido Stradivarius, mientras la morena interpretaba con maestría esa pieza ya la mayoría de los alumnos empezaban a bailar al ritmo de la canción y otros tantos aplaudían y gritaban levantando los brazos

**  
  
Sí acaso tu opinión  
Cabe en un sí o un no  
Y no sabes rectificar  
  
Si puedes definir el odio o el amor  
Amigo que desilusión **

Si pobres de aquellos que podían definir algo tan complejo como el amor o el odio, ella, no podría describirlo nunca ,tampoco lo trataría porque el amor así como ellos 3 era libre ,libre de ser y presentarse como quiera, así como se le había presentado a ella, seguía tocando con ímpetu mientras bailaba también tocando la guitarra con su largo cabello negro agitándose en cada movimiento

**  
No todo es blanco,  
O negro: es gris  
Todo depende del matiz,  
Busca y aprende a distinguir **

Ella lo sabia ,no todo era bueno o malo, Julián y Cat se lo habían enseñado, ella estaba muy contenta con su nueva vida y no se arrepentía de nada , le llenaba completamente y trataría de ahora en adelante disfrutar al máximo todo lo que sus dos nuevos amigos le habían enseñado, además ella tenia una cuenta pendiente con lo d Voldemort y ella tenia pensado saldarla antes deque llegue el próximo verano**  
  
La luna puede calentar  
Y el sol tus noches acunar  
Los árboles mueren de pie. **

El lo sabia ,toda su familia sabia que la noche y el día bien podrían ser invertidos y no les preocuparía mucho, el ya estaba acostumbrado y no le molestaba en absoluto estar en la penumbra al contrario le fascinaba ese misticismo que tenia la negrura de la noche**  
  
He visto un manantial llorar  
Al ver sus aguas ir al mar  
  
**

Julián se acerco despacio a Hermione mientras cantaba y de entre sus ropas saco una larga y hermosa daga finamente decorada, la gente se sorprendió con ese acto, pero mientras que Catherine miraba atentamente la escena, hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados

**bebe , danza , sueña  
siente que el viento ha sido  
hecho para ti  
vive, escucha, y habla  
usando para ello el corazón  
siente que la lluvia besa tu cara cuando haces el amor  
grita con el alma grita tan alto  
que de tu vida  
tu seas amigo el único actor **

Julián acaricio con una mano el hermoso cuello de la chica para ir bajando las manos hasta la parte inferior del vestido ,donde, con ayuda de la daga, consiguió romper el vestido, transformándolo así de un vestido largo de seda en un vestido corto que dejaba al descubierto las largas piernas de la rubia ,después le estaba susurrando las ultimas dos líneas al oído de la chica mientras desasía el moño que tenia sujetos los dorados cabellos ,dándole un toque mas sexy a Hermione eso no paso desapercibido para un par de ojos grises que aunados a muchos pares mas observaban atentos las acciones del grupo

**a**** veces siento al despertar  
que el sueño es la realidad **

Hermione al sentir la liberación de sus piernas empezó a tocar aun mas frenéticamente el instrumento Julián guardo la daga y volvió a tomar la guitarra y mientras bailaba empezó a cantar aun con mas ahínco****

**bebe**** , danza , sueña  
siente que el viento ha sido  
hecho para ti  
vive, escucha, y habla  
usando para ello el corazón  
siente que la lluvia besa tu cara cuando haces el amor  
grita con el alma grita tan alto **

Ahora el publico esta realmente alocado, los tres chicos sobre el escenario bailaban y tocaban esos instrumentos con tanta maestría que los sorprendían, Harry pensaba en la canción decía muchas cosas como si fuera una clave ,el lo sabia, y esa morena le intrigaba de sobremanera no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, Draco Malfoy por su parte no podía dejar de admirar ala rubia mientras esta bailaba ahora con el nuevo vestido que el "cantante" le había hecho el favor de modificar, había algo en esa chica ,algo que el iba a descubrir**  
  
bebe , danza , sueña  
siente que el viento ha sido  
hecho para ti  
vive, escucha, y habla  
usando para ello el corazón  
siente que la lluvia besa tu cara cuando haces el amor  
grita con el alma grita tan alto  
que de tu vida tu seas amigo  
el único actor.**

Los aplausos fueron ensordecedores al momento de tocar la ultima nota, los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían declarado desde ese momento como fans de Lengua de serpiente , Julián agradeció al publico y les dijo

-Les gusto la canción?-dijo Julián mientras incitaba al publico con las manos

-SIIIII-respondieron a coro los chicos y principalmente las chicas

-Por ahora es todo pero no se preocupen que nos veremos en el futuro-dijo Julián- los queremos

Las chicas lanzaron besos a la multitud mientras que Julián saludaba en eso , Julián dio un acorde con su guitarra y una pequeña explosión se hizo presente y cuando la nube de polvo se disipo no había rastros del grupo, eso fue mas leña para que los alumnos de Hogares no dejaran de aplaudir en ningún momento

En otro lugar en donde parecía ser una pequeña bodega La triada Black estaba ya con sus apariencias normales

Un éxito total-dijo ya desde otro punto Catherine-son un buen publico

-Bueno ya nos dimos a conocer con los alumnos de Hogwarts y ahora que?-dijo Julián

-Ahora a buscar a esos terroristas-dijo hermione con decisión

-Si, pude ver dos siluetas dejar algo cerca del reloj-dijo Cat

-A veces la empatia funciona no?-dijo un bromista Julián

-ES hora de ir chicos-dijo hermione

-Espera-la interrumpió Catherine-Herm, porque no me dijiste que era pelirrojo?

-Que?-se extraño la morena – te refieres a ron?

-Si el- porque no me dijiste sabes que el puede.

-No no el no es .-dijo hermione- por lo que se no tiene ningún nexo….

-Podrías averiguarlo por mi?-dijo Catherine un poco suplicante

-Sabes que no puedo negarte nada-le dijo Hermione a lo cual la pelirroja la miro sonriente- pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones no creo que el sea..-y dirigiéndose a Julián- bueno es hora de irnos

Hermione tenia un traje de látex de color negro que le quedaba pegado al cuerpo , su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola alta, unas botas de tacón negras también y unos guantes completaban el conjunto , Catherine iba igual mente vestida también de color negro, su cabello ya estaba sujeto con una cola alta también , Julián llevaba un traje similar pero el de el en lugar de ser un solo conjunto lo conformaban dos piezas que eran el pantalón y la camisa que eran de seda negra, los tres chicos tenían en la ropa diversas bolsas pequeñas, y una cinturón a la cadera con muchos compartimentos, después se colocaron una gabardina de color negro ,los tres sostuvieron unas pequeñas pistolas de 28 mm y las metieron dentro de su gabardina

-No deben vernos se provocaría un caos- dijo Catherine mientras se colocaba una argolla en la oreja que al momento la hizo invisible

-Esto es mejor que la capa-dijo Hermione e hizo lo mismo

-Yo las guiare-dijo Julián y se marcho hacia un callejón donde estaba estacionada una camioneta tipo van negra donde en su interior había muchísimos sistemas de computación , inmediatamente empezó a utilizar las computadoras

Mientras tanto Ambas chicas se acercaron al anden con sigilo, pudieron observar que los estudiantes no las podían ver sin embargo entre ellas si lo podían hacer ,se dieron cuenta que algunos estudiantes que no habían entrado al tren y faltan 3 minutos

-Diablos si ellos no suben será mas difícil-dijo Hermione

-Tengo la leve sospecha que cuando den las once eso estallara-dijo Catherine-

-Seguirá que esta allí?-le pregunto hermione a lo que la pelirroja asintió-Black Night de prisa-dijo al aire

-Preciosas pueden oírme?-una voz surgió en sus mentes

-Black Night ya te estabas tardando demasiado-dime que tenemos allí?

-Una bomba de tipo casero, no es muy difícil de desactivar pero tiene explosivos para poder volar el tren con todo y anden-dijo la voz de Julián en sus mentes

-Bien bien, entonces vamos a jugar con este bebe-dijo Catherine y con un salto ágilmente se subió ala barra en la cual estaba apoyado al reloj donde vio una pequeña caja negra con una pequeña luz roja

-Tenemos 2 minutos-dijo Hermione siguiendo a la pelirroja y colocándose del otro lado

Hermione saco de su cinturón un pequeño estuche con muchas pequeñas herramientas

-Mhhh, a ver querido mío eres mis ojos-dijo Catherine

-Bien ,hay unos encantamientos cuidando la bomba el primero es. ..un encantamiento de seguro……..-dijo Julián

-Mi especialidad.-dijo hermione-_ Alohomora_- dijo en su susurro y de su dedo salio una pequeña luz roja que abrió una pequeña tapa

-Ahora un encantamiento de desarme . Black Moon. Harías los honores?-dijo Julián

-Lo que tu digas querido –dijo Black Moon-_Expeliarmus _-dijo un esa pequeña tapa se boto para dar paso a una serie de cables

-1 minuto-dijo Hermione y pudo ver de reojo como harry y Ron se subían al tren con la cabeza gacha

-Mhhh que color te gusta?-dijo Catherine mientras veía una serie de cables de muchos colores

-El gris-dijo Black Rose –mientras seguía observando como draco Malfoy se subía al tren

-Mhhhhhh perfecto dijo Catherine y el aparato dejo de emitir esa luz roja-creo que ya esta vamonos

-Esperen.-dijo Julián de repente y una pequeña explosión surgió de repente lanzando a ambas chicas al tren mientras algunos alumnos se asomaban dentro del tren para ver que pasaba

-Maldición había otro hechizo-dijo hermione mientras se incorporaba dentro del techo del tren

-Si, Black Night estas allí?-dijo Catherine mientras se levantaba en el techo del tren y nadie le respondía- hay interferencia al parecer esa explosión creo interferencia con los comunicadores

De repente el tren comenzó a moverse las chicas se fueron para atrás al sentir el movimiento

-Las once, el tren se marcha-dijo Hermione

-Bueno creo que debemos entrar hasta que los comunicadores sirvan y Julián vaya por nosotras-dijo Catherine y comenzó a bajar la escalera

Las chicas encontraron un vagón vació donde se metieron y conjuraron un hechizo para que nadie lo abriese, justo en el momento que la argolla dejo de hacer efecto

-Bien volvemos a ser visibles que falta?-dijo Catherine con fastidio

-Parecíamos novatos, como no pudimos prever esa explosión-dijo Hermione también un poco molesta-

-No fue nuestra culpa ellos la escondieron bien-dijo Catherine- solo espero que Night se de prisa…….

El viaje marcho con normalidad el día estaba acabando y estaba apareciendo la luna en el cielo cuando oyeron un murmullo de voces

-Te lo digo amigo, Colin se hará rico, al ser el único que tenia cámara y tomar las fotos de esas chicas , ya tiene pedidos por montones-dijo una voz conocida para Hermione

-Es ron y de seguro viene con harry-dijo la morena a su compañera

-Pero si tu ya pediste las tuyas no se porque dices eso ron-dijo una segunda voz- mira vamos dentro, es el único lugar donde no hemos buscado a hermione

-Diablos, Night porque te tardas tanto?-dijo en un murmullo Hermione-

-Mira si abren, los aturdimos y les aplicamos un obliviate de acuerdo?-dijo la pelirroja justo cuando una voz sonaba

-Hermosas pueden escucharme ya?-dijo Black night-estoy afuera díganme en que vagón están?

-En el ultimo y date prisa Julián que están apunto de vernos-dijo Hermione con rapidez

-Ala orden-dijo el chico

-Bien tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Catherine y llamo a hermione

Ambas chicas se dirigieron ala ventana y apretaron un pequeño botón en sus guantes los cuales hicieron que unas largas uñas les crecieran en las manos, con las uñas pudieron dibujar un cuadrado a través de la ventana ,cuando terminaron de dibujarlo la ventana se desprendió limpiamente justo cuando vieron a Julián dentro de un convertible ,un Ferrari 360 spider F1, de color rojo que estaba volado al lado del tren

-Vamos de prisa-les apuro el chico

-Bien-dijo Hermione y salto del tren al coche limpiamente-vamos Black Moon

-Si-dijo Catherine y justo cuando iba a saltar la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y pudo ver por un instante unos ojos verdes antes que saltara hacia afuera del tren llego al coche encontrándose con Hermione y Julián

-Vamos creo que me vio-dijo Catherine y Julián elevo el coche

Dentro de este Harry Potter pareció ver unos profundos ojos azules por un instante, pensó que había sido una visión, cuando reparo en la ventana rota y se asomo afuera del esta ,pero no pudo distinguir nada ya que se había obscurecido totalmente el cielo

-Que paso amigo?-le dijo Ron acercándose

-Me pareció ver. No nada. nada. vamos debemos seguir buscando a hermione-dijo Harry

Mientras tanto en el coche

-Por un pelo-dijo Julián

-Podemos ir a un hotel recuerden que debo cambiarme –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- no puedo llegar asi –dijo señalando sus ropas del colegio

-Porque no?-dijo Julián coqueto- causarías una gran impresión

-Oh vamos-dijo Catherine pero ella estaba muy intrigada por esos ojos verdes

El gran comedor era todo un murmullo de voces excitadas, comentando el concierto de la mañana y los profesores pensaban que no iban a callarse, aunque ya había pasado la selección y había terminado la cena aun los alumnos tenia suficiente energía

-Por favor ,silencio-dijo el director Dumbledore levantándose, ese año se veía espectacularmente imponente con una tunica color verde brillante-estoy seguro que el señor Creevey podrá venderles mas fotos el día de mañana

Pero harry y ron seguían preocupados por Hermione que una no parecía, no era propio de ella no llegar en el tren a hogwarts y ausentarse tanto tiempo

De repente un trueno surgió en el gran comedor y una leve lluvia le siguió ,pero eso no intimido a los alumnos que siguieron cuchicheando, en eso, la puerta del comedor se abrió de par en par, causando así la atención de todo el alumnado incluyendo a los profesores y al director

Una figura pequeña caminaba hacia la mesa de profesores, iba cubierta desde la cabeza hasta los pies con una túnica de color negros que tapaba todas sus facciones, la figura caminada lentamente, con gracia como midiendo cada paso , cuando llego ala altura de la mesa se detuvo dejando a todos expectantes ,la figura hizo una pequeña reverencia

-perdón por mi retraso Señor Director-dijo la figura con una voz aterciopelada

El director pareció sorprenderse por un instante y la figura aunque no podían verla sonrió por lo bajo al causar esa impresión, después el director pareció darse cuenta de algo y sonri

-Me alegra tenerla aquí otra vez señorita-dijo con una voz amable- recibí su nota esta mañana no se preocupe-pero se dio cuenta que nadie mas lo entendía ya que incluso los maestros no sabían quien era esa figura-Bueno será mejor que se quite esa capa y vaya a su mesa ya que hay que dar unos anuncios

-Si señor-dijo la figura y al instante se volteo quedando de frente del alumnado y se quito la capa

Los ojos te todos estaban como platos, los alumnos miraban embelezados a esa figura delante de ellos, era una chica de mediana estatura, perfecta figura, cabellos negros brillantes que terminaban en unos rizos perfectos en su espalda, tenia los ojos de un color castaño claro llevaban delineador negro en ese instante para remarcarlos mas, una boca carnosa pintada tenuemente de color rojo, su piel se veía tersa y suave tenia un color un poco pálido, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de los estudiante y de paso de los profesores y del director era el vestuario de la chica, al quitarse la capa se podía apreciar una falda gris que le quedaba arriba de las rodillas pero tenia una abertura del lado derecho que subía un poco mas arriba del muslo y se cerraba en una pequeña cintura , la camisa estaba un poco ajustada y se había desbrochado los dos primeros botones de la misma dándole un toque sexy, la corbata estaba un poco floja permitiendo ver un poco mejor el cuello de la chica ,el conjunto lo terminaban unas medias blancas y unos zapatos negros que tenían un poco de tacón

Al ver que nadie se movía de sus lugares y siendo el director quien se sobrepuso primero dijo

-Señorita?-llamo el director a la chica quien con gracia se giro haciendo que la falda se levantara un poco de su lugar para poder ver al director

-Dígame?-dijo con un voz muy candida

-Creo que es mejor que se siente en su mesa o causara algo aquí-dijo amablemente el hombre

-Lo que usted diga-dijo la chica dirigiéndoles una mirada traviesa ,en especial a Snape , al director y a Hagrid

Todos estaban expectantes ante los movimientos de la chica quien se movía felinamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde aun los sorprendidos chicos la miraban, otros mas lamentaron su suerte de que esa belleza no se sentara en su mesa, la chica tomo asiento en medio de harry y de ron y para sentarse ,tuvo que levantar un poco su falda ,y miro a los dos chicos

-Bueno después de el arribo de la señorita Hermione Granger creo que es hora de…-el director fue interrumpido nuevamente ante el estallido de murmullos que irrumpieron en la sala si bien todos estaban sorprendidos con la chica ,al saber que era Hermione se sorprendieron aun mas, incluso los profesores estaban impactados

-Hola chicos-dijo Hermione a harry y ron con una voz traviesa

-En verdad eres tu Hermione?-le dijo harry sorprendido- que paso con tu cabello y tu cuerpo??. Porque.

-Tranquilo harry que un cambio lo tiene cualquiera no?-dijo la chica los extrañe bastante a los dos-dijo y acto seguido los abrazo a cada uno y les dio sendos besos en la mejilla causando envidia de todos los demás chicos

-Pero que paso Hermione nos tenias preocupados. Primero no llegas al tren y después esto-dijo ron aun sonrojado por el beso de la chica

-Lo se. Y se que me dirán que tenemos que hablar pero será mañana hoy tuve un día muy agitado -dijo hermione y poso una mano en le pecho de harry-mientras Mhhh harry que bien te has puesto con el verano-termino ronroneando

El-niño-que-vivió bien podría ser un semáforo ,pues el color rojo de su rostro estaba al máximo

-Hermione-dijo este apenado- tu también estas muy guapa-termino viendo la camisa de su amiga

-Lo se-dijo esta sin modestia y en un susurro agrego- y no voy a desperdiciarlo

-Oigan y yo que?-dijo ron un poco ofendido

-Tu también eres muy apuesto querido ron-dijo Hermione acercándose peligrosamente a ron- y se que podrías hacer muchas cosas con esas manos-dijo mientras tomaba una y la acariciaba

Ron estuvo tan pronto del mismo color de harry y Hermione rió para sus adentros, esto iba a resultar tan fácil…..

-Bueno como creo que no me van a hacer caso esta noche daré los anuncios mañana por la mañana pero los dos premios anuales pro favor vayan a mi oficina ya que se les dará un anuncio importante. Buenas noches a todos –dijo el director y se levanto para irse

Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron marchándose aun embobados con Hermione y mas de uno volteaba a ver ala chica antes de salir ,pero esta iba en medio de sus dos amigos caminado tranquilamente

-Chicos debo de ir con el director ,soy un premio anual-dijo la morena

.porque no me sorprende?-dijo ron burlón

-Oye no seas malo-dijo Hermione siguiéndole el juego

-Quieres que te esperemos en la sala común?-dijo harry aun asombrado del cambio de su amiga

-No, creo que no, los veré mañana recuerden que tenemos que platicar eh?-dijo Hermione y se alejo caminado

-Wow amigo que guapa esta hermione este año-dijo ron- que habrá pasado para que hiciera ese cambio?

-No lo se, si esta muy guapa peor me gustaría saber porqué-dijo el chico de ojos verdes y se dirigieron ala sala común de Gryffindor

Mientras tanto Hermione había llegado al despacho de dumbledore donde entro sigilosamente y no vio al director avanzo mas y pudo sentir una presencia mas se giro y pudo ver unos ojos grises observándola ,casi acechándola

-tu eres el otro premio anual?-dijo la chica sin inmutarse, casi sin darle importancia

-Sorprendida Granger?-dijo una voz fría arrastrando las palabras-preferirías que fuera alguno de tus amiguitos no?

-Vaya malfoy veo que el verano no te dejo inventar nuevos insultos no?-dijo la chica y se dirigió a sentarse a una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio del profesor, donde se sentó con delicadeza y cruzo las piernas haciendo que la obertura enseñara sus piernas , pudo sentir con satisfacción la turbación del chico-que paso malfoy te comió la lengua el león?-dijo divertida

-No lo creas Granger, aun con ese cambio, para mi seguirás siendo un sangre sucia inmunda-dijo el chico destilando veneno en cada palabra

La chica se levanto y se acerco al chico lentamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos ,justo cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de el dijo

-Si Malfloy soy muy sucia pero no es por mi sangre-dijo con un ronroneo en la voz el chico la miro sorprendido mientras veía como ella regresaba a la silla donde se volvió a sentar cruzando las piernas, el iba a reclamar algo pero en eso llego el director

-Buenas noches señorita gragea y joven Malfoy, les he hecho venir esta vez para darles un anuncio ,iba a hacerlo en la cena pero creo que el ímpetu no me lo permitió-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Hermione quien le sonrió-bueno como sabrán al ser los dos premios anuales se les otorgan ciertos beneficios el primero es ese , a partir de hoy y hasta que acabe el año escolar dormirán en una sala a parte

-Una sala privada?-dijo malfoy tomando asiento

-Mas o menos- le respondió el director- ambos vivirán en la torre alfa en la parte norte del castillo, tendrán una sala común para ambos y compartirán un baño, pero ambos tendrán habitaciones aparte de un medio baño para cada uno de ustedes

-ES inaudito no puedo vivir con.-dijo malfoy pero Hermione lo interrumpi

-Mira malfoy que yo no salto de gusto, pero si no me queda otra opción-dijo Hermione mientras que por dentro sentía mucha rabia como podía Al dejarla en una situación como esta, no podría vivir mucho con draco malfoy peor si todo era por el bien de la sociedad pues ella tomaría esto como una misión mas

-Ese es el espíritu señorita granger-bien su sala esta en frete del cuadro de el unicornio con la luna llena y la contraseña es "Dulce venganza" pueden irse sus cosas ya están allá , y mañana nos veremos

Ambos chicos se retiraron del despacho del director y se dirigieron hacia la torre pero sin mencionar palabra alguna entraron ala sala donde vieron que estaba bellamente decorada, con una chimenea que crepitaban en esos instantes y unos sillones de piel de color negro que encantaron a Hermione ,peor estaba algo cansada y quería irse a dormir rápido así que subió las escaleras y al final de ellas había dos puertas una enfrente de la otra fue ala derecha puesto que esta tenia el rotulo de "Hermione Granger ,grifindor sexto curso" y entro, no pudo percatarse como un par de ojos grises la observaban al pie de la escalera

La habitación era amplia con una enorme cama con dosel, una ventana magnifica, y una escritorio, había 3 puertas una que como pudo observar era el baño compartido con malfoy, otra que era el closet y la otra era el medio baño que tenia ella pudo observarla y pudo percatarse que le faltaba algo

-Bueno ahora a esconder el equipo-dijo y saca sus varita-no es necesario que realice una fusión mano-varita, será muy sencillo-dijo y con un movimiento empezó a mover las cosas

Primero acomodo toda su ropa en el closet, Cat le había comprado bastante y a pesar que ella le dijo que llevaba uniforme no pudo evitar que la pelirroja le comprara bastante ropa ,saco un pequeño mueble donde acomodo una cantidad asombrosa de libros tanto de la escuela como los que le había regalado Al, después de eso saco un pequeño baúl que agrando y de el empezaron a salir muchas armas, pistolas, rifles y algunos aparatos extraños de diferentes formas ,estos los acomodo pegados ala pares, cuando todos los objetos estaban colocados, la morena realizo un extraño hechizo que hizo que las paredes se vieran como si no tuvieran nada en ellos, después, conjuro un pequeño bar que coloca en un rincón de la habitación, eso fue regalo de Julián quine le dijo que debería tener tiempo al menos para una copa o dos, ,instalo un pequeño sillón , y por ultimo instalo un pequeño piano

-Vaya pensé que no cabria ,peor este lugar es grande-dijo y miro satisfecha su obra al instante escucho un pequeño timbre , y sonrió al sentir que era su celular

-Que paso Al?-dijo la chica

-Te agrada tu nueva habitación?-dijo la voz del hombre- espero que te hayan gustado tus "regalitos"

-Muchas gracias al, los sabré utilizar bien-dijo la chica sonriente-pero quiero preguntarte algo ,de casualidad sabes quien Serra el nuevo profesor de artes obscuras?,no lo pude ver en el gran comedor

-El nuevo profesor de arte obscuras- esta en estos momento arribando al castillo-dijo al- puedes verlo a través de tu ventana

La chica obedeció y aun con el celular en la mano se dirigió a observar a la figura que estaba entrando al castillo, ella lo reconoció al instante

-El? Que hace el aquí?-dijo la chica asombrada

-El será el nuevo profesor-dijo al

-pero como?-dijo la chica aun sorprendida, creo que a alguien le causara una sorpresa, aunque no se si sea algo bueno para mi

-Lo será-pero debo advertirte que no puedes ser tan obvia de acuerdo?-dijo en un tono un poco de regaño Al

-Vamos solo quiero "jugar" un poco-dijo la chica traviesa- además creo que tener a Malfoy aquí será buena, así podré vigilarlo mas a fondo y saber cuando haya algún movimiento por parte de los mortífagos

-Me parece bien por cierto Black Rose, debo informarte que Black Moon y Black Night estarán en una misión especial para buscar unos documentos importantes que nos dirán la ubicación de una espada muy importante

-Buscamos una espada?-Dijo Hermione estática- con eso derrotaremos a Voldemort

-No precisamente ,peor hasta que no tenga los documentos en mi poder podré decirte mas-dijo al- bueno debo irme querida Rose descansa ,tuviste un largo día

-Mándale saludos a Black Moon y Night de acuerdo?-dijo la chica- diles que les hablare mañana por la noche

-De acuerdo-dijo al y se corto la llamada

-Bueno mañana será otro día-dijo la chica y se alejo de la ventana

Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado

-Quien se cree esa estupida sangre sucia?-draco Malfoy estaba realmente furioso y se movía de un lado a otro –solo porque cambio de atuendo piensa que puede venir y hacer lo que ella quiera?-dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo ,un gusto adquirido hacia tiempo atrás- debo de estar al pendiente de esa tonta ,si no me estorbaría en mis planes-dijo acercándose ala ventana y contemplando la luna –Mañana será otro día

Continuara…………………………………

En el próximo capitulo

-Nunca te enamores-

-Serás nuevamente el profesor de artes obscuras?

-Tenemos que hablar chicos

-Mis padres han muerto

-Que harás ahora harry?

-Se lo de la profecía harry

-Esto es una regalo por nuestra amistad

-Vamos a hablar claro las cosas están cambiando…"profesor"…… y lo sabes

-Tu fumas??????

-Nunca te dije que no lo hiciera

-Tendrás una misión dentro de hogwarts

- otro agente?

-Diablos no vuelvas hacerme eso malfoy

-Vamos me tienes miedo?

-No muerdo………… Muy fuerte…………..

Notas de la autora:

Bueno al fin un capitulo mas y esta vez esta muy largo espero que les haya gustado , sin embargo deja algunas cosas que se descubrirán hasta el próximo capitulo como por ejemplo como se despidieron Julián y Catherine de Hermione y que fue lo ultimo que se dijeron? Y porque no han cantado ni Catherine ni Hermione?

La canción es Molinos de viento de el mago de Oz

Además Hermione ya sabe quien es el nuevo profesor peor que pasara cuando harry y ron lo sepan?, adema s este trío maravilla deberá hablar de todo lo que paso en el verano además muchas sorpresas y un encuentro nocturno entre Hermione y draco jejeje no falta mucho y desde el primer día esta querida espía esta dando de que hablar ya saben jitomatazos flores y demás regalos mándenme un review y si quieren contactarme pata decir me algo mi MSN es : y ahora sin mas ni mas los reviews:

Crystal-Swan: Gracias por las flores también me gusta mucho el draco hermione y tratare de no tardarme tanto espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

Otaku Tsuki : y eso que solo estoy empezando jejeje ,me alegra que te este gustando y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado

Flor Malfoy: y lo que el falta por soltarse jejeje apenas esta empezando, si los leí los dos y no te preocupes sabes escribir y hacer buenas historias je, ya ves no tarde tanto esta vez y si me quieres agregar a tu msn esta el mió arriba

karon : si ella me pareció una perfecta femme fatale después de lo que hizo en el libro 5 y no tarde tanto esta vez gracias me alegra ser de tus escritores preferidos , besos , y puse mas adelantos eh? No te vayas a perder el próximo capitulo

Alexandra: gracias , y aquí esta un poco larga pero espero que les este gustando ok? Besos

Mar Malfoy : Gracias por el tip en verdad estaba algo confundida pero como viste o mas bien lesite ya corregí ese error

Yre: Aquí esta el Nuevo capitulo espero te guste

Ireth : Besos de regreso y me alegro que te este gustando la historia, y palabra de osito bimbo que no me tardo a la próxima pero manden reviews vale?

consue actualice mas rápido que la ultima vez jeje espero te guste

Galadriel Malfoy: jajá te aseguro que pasaran muchísimas cosas con la nueva hermione tu solo espera el próximo capitulo jejeje

Ale: ya lo continuare mas brevemente ya que paso la etapa de estrés ya paso

viktor jos krum: jajaj en serio te pareces a el , eso esta muy bien yo me parezco un poco a Catherine y las edades de ellos se descubrirán en los próximos capítulos jeje (perdón por ser tan mala para no decirte ) besos

gata2242 : te agradezco tu apoyo espero que me sigas mandando reviews

padma721:ya lo subí y espero que este capitulo te este gustando besos

ilovehermi : no se porque me encanto tu mensaje jejeje ya esta listo y no dejare este fic tan fácilmente je

ophelia dakker: jajaj creo que muchos quieren mi cabeza cierto ¿ prometo no tardar tanto

SuiCiDeSnowGiRl: exactamente así es Julián jejeje, cuando lo vi. en Cruel Intentions dije este es Julián te agradezco tus flores y besos , espero que sigas apoyando la historia

consue : si ahora la historia del pasado de hermione será interesante y eso que solo hemos visto una pequeña parte lo demás que viene será muy interesante como pudiste ver el la primera parte del fic

blakis girl: no soy chilena, soy mexicana de hecho soy chilanga, la ortografía siempre ha sido mi pequeño problema y ahora de repente la computadora le da por corregir por su cuenta espero que esta vez no haya muchos problemas con eso jejeje, y por cierto que es eso de la orden sirusiana? Y me podría unir? Porque créeme amo a sirius

java: gracias por tu apoyo y tardare como de 2 a 3 semanas en actualizar je por la universidad y eso ,peor si esta antes el cap pues lo haré, la pareja Julián y hermione va para largo es un amor distinto como Julián dijo en este capitulo , pero creo que si al final ella termina con otro y espérate que la pequeña Hermione hará cosas increíbles en el próximo capitulo

Besos a tods y mandenme mas reviews me gustan mucho nos leemos en el prox capitulo


	4. cap3El nuevo profesor,Encuentros nocturn...

Capitulo 3.-El nuevo profesor , Encuentros nocturnos

El sol se colaba a través de una ventana que se encontraba abierta lentamente los rayos del sol llegaron a una chica que se encontraba dormida en una cama adoselada ,la chica estaba tapada hasta los hombros con una colcha color rojo sangre, esta al sentir los rayos del sol se despertó lentamente sentándose en la cama ,dejando ver una corto camisón de color blanco con una muy pequeñas tiritas en los hombros y un buen escote, la chica peino un poco sus cabellos negros y con una sonrisa se levanto de la cama, descalza se dirigió a la ventana para ver el hermoso día que comenzaba, volteo a su mesa de noche donde pudo ver un pequeño reloj que marcaban las 6:30 de la mañana y volvió a dirigir la vista al panorama que tenia ante ella ,el lago lucia aparentemente tranquilo y solo un brazo del calamar gigante podía apreciarse desde ahí al lado izquierdo y un poco mas alejado estaba la cabaña de hagrid pensó la chica hacerle una visita mas tarde y al lado derecho estaba el campo de Quiddich , si esa era una buena vista

Después se quito el camisón dejando al descubierto su piel desnuda, había una pequeña marca pero por la luz no se podía distinguir a la perfección esa marca estaba en la parte baja de la espalda, a ella le gustaba dormirse desnuda , ya que se sentía mas tranquila y descansada, tomo una pequeña bata de seda y se la coloco en su cuerpo para después dirigirse al baño ,ahí pudo apreciar la hermosa tina que se encontraba justo al lado de la ducha, además enfrente de la tina estaba el lavabo, era un buen lugar y muy grande, abrió con cuidado las llaves de la tina y una vez que el agua estuvo a buena temperatura, hecho unas pocas sales y esencias y quitándose la bata se metió dentro

Como le gustaba esa sensación por las mañanas , un buen baño caliente a esas horas de la mañana, era un gusto adquirido por Cat ya que ella siempre le decía que con un baño así podía resistir un duro día de trabajo……..

-Ya extrañaba un poco esto-dijo la chica con un suspiro- que estarán haciendo Julián y Cat?. Conociéndolos estarán todavía en la cama…..-dijo la chica y no pudo evitar recordar la despedida del día anterior

---------Flash Back----------

-Se encontraban Julián Catherine y Hermione en el Ferrari rojo de Julián , la morena llevaba ya el uniforme de hogwarts y tenia el cabello un poco húmedo que se mecía al viento, ya que iban sobrevolando por una verde prado-

-Es demasiado tarde de seguro me he perdido la selección-dijo la morena en el asiento del copiloto

-Tal vez pero tu querías bañarte y cambiarte –dijo Catherine que aun llevaba el traje de látex negro un poco maltratado

-Tu no lo hiciste porque no has traído ropa –dijo Julián que era el conductor

-No estaba prevenida ya vez que todo lo que traemos es roma de Herm-aclaro la pelirroja y observo a hermione- de verdad vamos a extrañarte-le dijo al fin

-Y yo a ustedes en este tiempo me han enseñado muchísimo y no se como agradecerles-dijo Hermione

-No digas eso, tu también nos has enseñado muchas cosas?-dijo Julián y sincerándose dijo-Sabes? Antes que tu habíamos tenido otros agentes, hombres y mujeres , nunca habíamos tenido esta coordinación como contigo verdad cat?-le dijo a la pelirroja quien asintió- tu eres especial Hermione, pareciera que estuviésemos hechos del mismo material , nos acoplamos ala perfección.. en todo.-dijo esto con énfasis haciendo que la morena le dirigiera una calida sonrisa mientras las luches de Hosmeade se vislumbraban ya mas cerca

-Todos morían rápidamente-dijo la pelirroja como si nada- no duraban mucho, otros después de la primera misión renunciaban pero tu has aguantado lo mas traumático y no te has desesperado, incluso en las misiones te transformas y no eres la misma-le dijo a Hermione

-Como tu me has enseñado Cat-dijo Hermione- separar el trabajo de la vida normal

-Tienes razón-dijo Catherine- eres una excelente espía

El coche se detuvo en frente del portón principal del colegio que estaba coronado con unos cerdos alados el portón se abrió del par en par cuando el coche se detuvo, los tres se bajaron del mismo y con un movimiento de la mano un baúl se salio del maletero, los tres estaba parados frente a frente peor no querían despedirse

-Bueno creo que es hora- dijo Hermione

-Cuídate mucho princesa-le dijo Julián y con sumo cuidado le puso una túnica negra que la cubrió y solo podía verse su rostro ya que la capucha estaba abajo

-Lo haré-dijo ella- no te vayas a portar mal eh?-le dijo con coquetería

-No será lo mismo sin ti preciosa-le dijo el y acto seguido tomo el rostro de Hermione con las manos y le dio un pequeño beso, fue tierno, profundo y suave- prométeme que no me olvidaras muy pronto

-Tranquilo que no será por siempre –dijo ella con una sonrisa-después de todo hay algo que nos une a los tres cierto?-dijo tocándose suavemente el pecho

-Claro Julián no se va a la guerra, solo es temporal-dijo la pelirroja avanzando hacia la chica-Herm eres de las mejores agentes que he visto, eres una perfecta espía y una gran chica-dijo la pelirroja- te he tratado de instruir en muchas cosas espero que te haya ayudado pero ahora te diré la ultima cosa que puedo enseñarte

-Que es?-dijo un poco confundida la chica

-Nunca te enamores-empezó la pelirroja- no caigas en esas cosa llamada amor , te lo digo por experiencia, el amor te hará débil, es un punto que puede atacar el enemigo, el amor te hace flaquear y dudar de tus actos, no le entregues el corazón a ningún chico de aquí-le dijo mientras con su mano le acariciaba la mejilla- nunca doblegues tu voluntad por eso a que le llamamos amor, no miento, yo lo se sabes mi historia y sabes perfectamente lo que le paso a mi amado por descuidarnos un poco

Hermione bajo la cabeza. Si ella lo recordaba y aun le dolía

-De acuerdo cat lo prometo no me enamorare-dijo la morena-después de todo no creo que ningún chico de hogwarts sea para mi

-Bueno ya es suficiente ,sino hermione llegara mas tarde aun-dijo Julián que durante la explicación de Catherine estaba mirando intensamente a hermione y a la pelirroja alternativamente

-Si es cierto, parece que va a llover-dijo Hermione

-Cuídate y hablamos de acuerdo?-dijo Catherine y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- hasta pronto Black Rose-dijo con una sonrisa

-Nos veremos muy pronto lo se-dijo Julián –adiós Black rose y le dio un suave beso en los labios –y le subió la capucha cubriendo el rostro de la chica

-Adiós-dijo ella y sacando una pequeña varita de madera empezó a mover el baúl y caminaba hacia el castillo que estaba del otro lado del portón y no miro atrás pues sabia que sus dos amigos estarían allí viéndola hasta entrar………

---------------Fin del flash Back-------------------------

-Cat insistió mucho en eso de no enamorarme-dijo la morena- no entiendo porque.-Dijo y cubriéndose con una toalla salio de la tina, dirigió su vista hacia un pequeño reloj de pared que estaba allí y descubro que ahora este ya marcaba las 7:20 de la mañana

-Debo apresurarme después de todo hoy será un largo día-dijo y se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha

Mientras tanto ,del otro lado de la torre un chico de cabellos platinos se despertaba ,su cuarto al contrario del de la chica estaba decorado mayoritariamente en colores negros y verdes tenia pocas cosas, solo una cama, un escritorio unos pequeños taburetes ,un closet mediano, y una mesa de centro

El chico se incorporo de la cama y vio un reloj de pared de plata que marcaban las 7:20

-Diablos es tarde-dijo y se dirigió al baño para ducharse…….

Hermione se vio al espejo ,se acababa de lavarse los dientes y se quedo contemplando su reflejo, había cambiado demasiado ,dijo tomándose un mechón de cabello, había pasado muchas cosas pero agradecía ese cambio ya que a el pudo conocer a Julián y a Cat, después observo una pequeña marca que tenia en el pecho del lado derecho justo arriba de los senos ,y acaricio esa diminuta marca, imperceptible a simple vista, casi invisible pero ella, la recordaba muy bien , es mas era de sus mayores tesoros… despertó de su entonación y se dedico a sujetarse bien la toalla que por los movimientos anteriores se estaba aflojando un poco de su agarre…..

Draco estaba entrando al baño pero Nunca imagino lo que vio a continuación , por un momento se le había olvidado la situación en la que se encontraba, mientras sus ojos veían a la hermosa chica que se encontraba amarrándose una toalla al cuerpo desnudo y húmedo, sus cabellos negros estaba pegados a su escultural cuerpo bien delineado pro la toalla ,sus hombros desnudos tenia unas pocas gotas de agua que resbalaban hacia sus pechos, el vapor del baño hacia esa imagen casi celestial, la chica por su parte apenas y se fijo en el chico que estaba plantado en la otra puerta del baño y que en esos momentos la veía estático sin moverse mientras ella con otra toalla se ponía a secarse el cabello, con movimientos lentos, parsimoniosos mientras los ojos grises del chico la devoraban

-Que paso malfoy no sabes tocar la puerta?-dijo la chica volteándolo a ver y acercándose a el

-Que diablos haces Granger?-dijo el al ver la cercanía de la chica

-Tan solo vengo por mi bata-dijo la chica mientras quitaba una bata de seda blanca que se encontraba colgada justo al lado del chico- que acaso no puedo?

-Has lo que quieras-dijo el chico

-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione y se puso la bata y la cerro una vez cerrada desabrocho el nudo de la toalla que tenia en el pecho y la toalla cayo, Draco no pudo evitar un sonroso un poco porque aunque no pudiera verla a causa de la bata sabia que la chica estaba desnuda debajo de ella

-Ahora si me permites debo cambiarme , no quiero llegar arde a mi primer día de clases-le dijo la chica volteándose y dándole la espalda para salir por su puerta-por cierto- dijo la chica- te recomiendo un baño en la tina el agua esta riquísima-dijo con coquetería- de preferencia si es de agua fría-dijo y cerro la puerta tras de si dejando a un chico algo turbado y confuso

-Maldita Granger que diablos le pasa?-dijo una ves que se cerro la puerta

La chica sonrió una vez que llego a su cuarto y se deshizo de la bata

-Será muy sencillo-se dijo a si misma- los chicos de aquí son fáciles de manipular, jajaja malfoy va una por todas las que me hiciste y yo me asegurare de vengarme dijo maliciosamente-pero también debo ver que mas "platillos" tiene el "men"-se dijo traviesamente- peor me tengo que apurar o no podré ver el "men

Un poco más tarde la chica entraba por las puertas del gran comedor estaban ya casi todos los estudiantes, el director y los profesores ya se encontraban ahí y ella llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que la noche anterior además de la túnica negra que llevaba abierta ,cosa que causo que mas que uno la siguiera con la mirada mientras llegaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus dos amigos

-Hola chicos como amanecieron?-dijo ella dándoles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Hermione-dijo harry un poco sonrojado- veo que llevas el mismo atuendo que ayer

-Si no te gusta?-dijo la morena-creo que me había aburrido del antiguo

-No no es eso-se apresuro a decir el pelirrojo- solo que no dejaras que nadie estudie si te paseas con esa faldilla por ah

-jaja no bromees ron-dijo ella inocentemente pero en el fondo sabia que era cierto- mejor desayunemos -dijo la chica mientras bebía un poco de jugo y diviso a lo lejos a draco quien se dirigía a sentarse a su mesa y le dio una rápida mirada a la morena

Al terminar el desayuno el director toco una copa con una cucharilla para llamar la atención del alumnado, cosa que logro al instante

-Va a empezar todo ahora-pensó Hermione mientras miraba al director

-Buenos días a todos, veo que ahora que ya están mas tranquilos podré darles algunos anuncios que no pude darles anoche-empezó el director-primero que nada quiero felicitar a los dos premios anuales de este año, la señorita hermione granger, levántese por favor-la chica obedeció provocando la alegría de los chicos- y el joven Draco Malfoy. quien hizo lo mismo que Hermione- estos dos jóvenes han ganado aparte de un reconocimiento la oportunidad de vivir en su propia sala común como un aliciente para ellos-dijo el director, felicidades a ambos y espero que sigan con sus buenas notas

-O sea que vas a vivir con malfoy?-dijo harry

-Solo compartimos la sala común- mintió la chica –además hoy ni siquiera lo vi.-dijo pues ya sabia de los celos de ron y no quería hacer una escena tan temprano

-Otra cosa-prosiguió el director-les presento a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras…….denle la bienvenida nuevamente al Profesor Remus Lupin-dijo y todos los alumnos sorprendidos dirigieron la vista hacia una de las puertas que estaba al lado de la mesa de los profesores donde apareció su ya tan querido profesor

-Remus-dijo harry por la bajo

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y recibieron al hombre calurosamente ,en su joven rostro que ya presentaba algunas arrugas prematuras pudo vislumbrarse una pequeña sonrisa a pesar que se le veía muy cansado ,cosa que hermione no paso por inadvertido

El canoso cabello de remus ahora estaba un poco mas largo ,y se le veía un poco mas cansado y Hermione se preocupo pues sabia que la luna llena había pasado hace muy poco

-Buenos días a todos-dijo remus –gracias a todos por esta calurosa Bienvenida y mas al director por darme nuevamente la oportunidad-terminó el hombre y se sentó en la mesa al lado de Snape quien le dirijo una mirada y volvió la vista al frente donde los ojos negros del profesor de pociones se encontraron con los de Hermione y la chica supo exactamente que el pensaba lo mismo

-Que bueno que cat me ha enseñado oclumencia o si no el sabría todo-pensó la chica y volteo a ver a remus quien en esos momentos le dirigía una mirada de sorpresa ala chica esta le sonrió y el profesor se dio cuenta de que esa chica de cabellos negros era la antigua Hermione-no te preocupes remus yo te ayudare-volvió a decir en su mente la chica

-Es maravilloso-dijo ron- otra vez remus esto es genial

-Si así estaremos un poco mas con el desde lo de….-harry no pudo terminar aun le dolía mucho lo de sirius

-Tenemos que hablar chicos –empezó Hermione- pero mas tarde en el descanso de la tarde es hora de clases

-Sigues siendo la misma de siempre verdad?-dijo un burlón ron-bueno que tenemos ahora?

-Encantamientos -contesto harry- ah tenemos pociones por la tarde y hasta mañana tendremos clases con remus

-Los han aceptado por sus timos?-dijo hermione

-Si como seré auror (como Macgonagall me lo recordaba cada vez que iba a la guarida de la orden) tendré que tomar pociones para mi preparación

-Y tu ron? Porque?-empezó Hermione

-Porque como tu no podré dejar solo amigo y también seré auror-dijo con orgullo el chico- me costo mucho peor también fui aceptado

-Y tu Hermione-dijo harry

-Si yo también seré aurora -dijo la chica con una falsa alegría

-Entonces ahora solo nos quitaron ,historia de la magia y adivinación la llevaremos solo hasta navidad -dijo harry contento- ya la profesora no me predecirá la muerte después de diciembre

-Si y solo nos las quitaron porque todas las demás serán mas pesadas ahora-dijo Hermione- solo quiero ver la cara de snape ya que solo algunos siguen con estudios en pociones quiero saber con quien mas tendremos clases

Sin embargo una vez que el trío había salido del comedor remus los alcanzo para saludarlos

-Hola chicos como están?-dijo remus

-Serás nuevamente el profesor de artes obscuras? -dijo Harry

-Si el profesor dumbledore dijo que era necesario ,pero no estaré solo en los días que no pueda asistir habrá un sustituto

-Oh no Snape otra vez?-dijo ron

-No ron es otro profesor que, vendrá de una agencia aunque no ha llegado-dijo remus- creo que es muy bueno ya que a dumbledore le costo mucho trabajo que el viniera

-Otro profesor?-dijo Hermione pensativa

-Has cambiado mucho hermione ..-dijo remus dirigiéndole a la chica una sonrisa un poco triste – ES por lo de…….

-Si-se apresuro a decir la chica, entonces remus lo sabia? Eso significaba que toda la orden e incluso dumbledore sabia lo de sus padres, la pregunta era : porque no le habían dicho nada a harry y a ron? Y que tanto sabían a cerca de eso?-

-Que quieres decir remus?-dijo ron

-Nada nada, chicos debemos ir a clase-apuro Hermione y le dio una mirada rápida a remus

-Si es cierto chicos , espero que me vayan a visitar de acuerdo?-dijo remus- así podremos charla mientras tomamos un te

-Desde luego remus-dijo harry agradecido ay que sabia que por el era que remus estaba all

-Si claro remus- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y el pelirrojo asentía con la cabeza

-Esta bien y hermione?-dijo remus ala chica- estas muy guapa-le dijo y la chica lo miro un poco sorprendida ,remus haciéndole un cumplido?, esto podría ser muy beneficioso para ella………

Las clases de la mañana había sido de lo mas normal del mundo a pesar de la miradas esporádicas, de los chicos incluso de cursos inferiores que la asediaban cuando pasaba con sus amigos y ella les sonreía con coquetería, el descanso había llegado y ella estaba muy nerviosa al llegar al baño de chicas se maldijo interiormente ya que había olvidado su cigarrera en la habitación y no tenia ni un cigarro para tranquilizarse un poco , y no podía ir ala torre ya que estaba justo a tiempo para llegar con sus dos amigos

Ella llego a donde se habían que dado de ver enfrente del lago ,ella dijo que ahí porque así podía regalarse mientras les decía todo lo que tenia preparado decirles

Allí los vio ambos le sonrieron mientras ella se juntaba, la abertura de la falda se hizo mas visible al momento de tomar asiento en el pasto, acto que sus dos amigos imitaron

-Y bien?-empezó harry- Hermione que has…….

-Mis padres han muerto-soltó directamente hermione- los mataron los mortífagos a inicios del verano

-Que?-dijo Harry sin poder entender- como , como fue.. fue por mi?

-No harry no fue por ti , es mas no creo que ellos se dieran cuenta que era tu amiga ,simplemente fue el destino que así lo dispuso-dijo la morena con una mirada dirigida al lago

-Hermione- el moreno no pudo nada mas que hacer sino abrazar a al chica quien correspondió el abrazo algo sorprendida el pelirrojo no tardo en imitar al chico de lentes y los tres estaban fuertemente abrazados

-Ya chicos , si les dije esto es porque no quiero que se enteren por otro lado , no quiero que me compadezcan ni nada de eso, sabia que iba a ver perdidas desde el surgimiento de voldemort y las afrontare, tampoco quiero que te sientas culpable harry no fue por ti las cosas pasan por algo y así lo he entendido

Ambos chicos la miraron bajo otra nueva luz esa chica que había llegado la noche anterior era muy distinta físicamente a la vieja hermione ahora entendían el porque del cambio peor también había algo en ella una extraña mirada y una forma de pensar muy distinta a la de la vieja hermione y los chicos no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que admirarla

-Por eso el cambio verdad? Y por eso no fuiste con nosotros ni a la madriguera y a los cuarteles de la orden –dijo el pelirrojo

-Si fue por eso-mintió la chica-quería estar sola

-oye y si no te molesta que te pregunte con quien vives?-dijo harry

-Con un tío lejano-dijo la chica volteando para otro lado no les gustaba mentirles a sus amigos si bien era cierto que Al se había preocupado porque la chica quedara bajo su tutoría ella no podía revelarles eso a sus amigos, al menos no ahora

El trío se puso a contemplar el lago tratando de asimilar cada uno la información antes recibida, las muertes que había cerca de harry y sin querer muy cercanas pero los tres sabían que no iban a ser la túnicas perdidas peor ellos estaban dispuestos a enfrentar el chico de lentes sin embargo sabia que el no había sido muy sincero con sus amigos por no decirles lo de la profecía , además el había tomado una resolución peor por donde empezar…….

-Que harás ahora harry?-Dijo de repente la ahora morena , quien observaba al chico de lentes y veía fijamente esos ojos verdes

-A que te refieres?-dijo harry-

-Se lo de la profecía harry-dijo simplemente Hermione

-La profecía?-dijo ron- de que hablas Hermione?

-Como lo sabes?-dijo harry sin oír lo que le dijo ron

-Se que la oíste al momento de que rompió la esfera, Neville me dijo que se le cayo y ahí se pudo oír-dijo la chica y el chico pareció creerle

-No ahí no la oí peor tienes razón se lo que decía-dijo harry. Me lo dijo dumbledore

Y ahí harry potter tuvo que sincerarse con sus amigos les dijo todo lo que decía la profecía y como la había oído dumbledore, todo lo que pensaba por la muerte de Sirius y la soledad que sentía por que ya no estaba su padrino a su lado, además les dijo todo aquello de lo que tenia temor

-Entonces no me queda de otra tengo que ser o asesino o asesinado-dijo harry terminando de contar al historia

-Y que has pensado harry?-empezó al morena- que harás?

-Creo que no quiero morir aun y por eso tendré que enfrentar a voldemort-dijo harry- entrenare duro para que esta vez no me agarre desprevenido, tendré que poner mucha atenciaon a las clases de defensa y ahora que remus estará aquí veo todo un poco mas fácil, además creo que debo de ir a ver a snape para que me vuelven a dar clases de oclumencia

-Nosotros estaremos allí verdad ron?-dijo Hermione

-Si amigo siempre a tu lado- le dio una palmada en el hombro el pelirrojo-

En eso la chica recordó algo y de una bolsa de la túnica saco 3 pulseritas de plata con un zafiro, un rubí y una esmeralda en el centro y les dio una a sus amigos

-Esto es una regalo por nuestra amistad-aclaro la chica- esto es como un contrato entre nosotros y dice que siempre nos apoyaremos mutuamente son pulseras para los tobillos-dijo Hermione y se bajo una calceta y ahí coloco la cadenita con las piedras brillando

-No hagas eso Hermione.-dijo el pelirrojo al ver que al hacer eso la chica había enseñara un poco mas la pierna- o me dará algo aqu

-jajaja no seas bromista ron-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Es hora de irnos hemos estado aquí ya mucho tiempo y tendremos que ir por los libros de pociones-.dijo harry levantándose

-Los veo en las mazmorras yo ya los traigo aquí y además me quiero quedar un poco mas-dijo hermione

-De acuerdo-dijo el moreno – y hermione.-la chica lo vio- gracias por confiarnos eso, se que es difícil peor siempre estaremos a tu lado

-Lo se- dijo la chica y vio como sus amigos se dirigieron al castillo

La chica rodeo el lago mientras pensaba lo que había hablado, les dijo lo de sus padres peor no lo de su "segunda vida", no podía decírselos aun , pudo ver el rostro de harry con la congoja, primero lo de sirius y ahora el quería venganza, la chica sonrió con ironía ya que ese es su principal motivo para unirse en Dark Shadow, poco c poco llego a una frondoso árbol ,ese lo recordaba perfectamente ,era un hermoso árbol de encino ,allí ella iba cada vez que necesitaba pensar algo o cuando peleaba con los chicos, esta vez por inercia había llegado allí ,peor al parecer no era la única persona que necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos

Una pequeña nubecilla de humo salía del otro lado del árbol, alguien estaba fumando allí y ella quería averiguar quien era, quien fuera esa persona no la había notado ya que estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos

-Tu fumas??????-le dijo la chica a la figura

Esta se alzo al sentirse interrumpido ,pero observo a la figura que tenia enfrente de el

-Métete en tus asuntos Granger-dijo la fría voz de Draco Malfoy

-Vaya vaya, malfoy no pensé que fueran un huroncito nervioso-dijo Hermione con una risita

-Que ahora vas a decirle a dumbledore que fumo?-dijo el chico y trato de tirar el cigarro pero la chica se lo quito de las manos

-Seria una buena idea Malfoy-dijo ella y pudo ver un poco de turbación por parte del chico-Sin embargo……

Para a continuación, con suma delicadeza darle una lega bocanada al cigarrillo

-Creo que tienes bueno gusto este en un buen tabaco- y le volvió a pasar el cigarrillo al chico quien dio otra bocanada

-Por supuesto Granger yo no compro baratijas-dijo el rubio-Pero tu también fumas?

-Nunca te dije que no lo hiciera-respondió la chica- pero con las prosas de la mañana se me han olvidado los míos, tu sabes ese "caliente" baño me entretuvo demasiado-dijo la chica seductoramente y volvió a quitarle el cigarrillo de los labios a malfoy para poderle dar otra fumada-Bien malfoy tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, no le diré a nadie lo que hace,"el honorable sangre limpia"

-Como si me importara lo que hagas Granger-Dijo el rubio como sin darle importancia

-Tal vez no. Peor quien sabe no?-dijo ella y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo- luego nos vemos Malfoy y creo que tu también deberías ir a tu clase se esta haciendo tarde –termino y cuando draco le iba a contestar la chica ya iba algo lejos

La ultima clase del día para Hermione eran Pociones y llego con dos minutos de retraso ,ya todos estaban allí, había pocos alumnos y los habían juntado a todos en esa aula así que habían alumnos de sexto de todas las casas, Pudo ver para su sorpresa a draco malfoy y otros dos de esta todas las clases que tenia durante el día había estado con malfoy y ella empezó a cuestionarse si Malfoy también seria auror, pero inmediatamente desecho la idea por lo absurdo que le parecía, también, pudo ver a Harry y ron sentado en la parte de atrás como de costumbre y espero que el profesor Snape no hubiera llegado antes y con sumo cuidado avanzo y cuando pensó que estaba por llegar a donde sus amigos una voz potente interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Vaya, así que la señorita Granger por fin digna a aparecerse-dijo con voz severa el profesor snape

- profesor pero yo-empezó a decir hermione pero snape la interrumpi

-No hay excusas para usted señorita Granger, siempre queriéndose saltar las reglas como su amiguito potter-empezó a regañar el profesor ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos Hermione al sentir que harry iba a protestar volteo a verlo y le negó con la cabeza y después le dirigió una media sonrisa, se volteo hacia el profesor que seguía molestándola

-…….encima viene vestida así, las reglas del colegio no permiten que…-seguía Snape pero Hermione lo interrumpi

-Disculpe profesor pero creo que me vestuario esta perfectamente bien-dijo la chica mientras iba hacia donde estaba el profesor

-Como se atreve a decir eso.-dijo el profesor- mire que tipo de ropa lleva rompe con todas las reglas del colegio

-Yo no le veo donde rompo las reglas del colegio-empezó Hermione con un fingido timbre de voz inocente y acerco un pequeño banco-mi falda esta justo arriba de la rodilla-levanto un poco el pie para que la abertura que tenia en la falda se hiciera un poco mas profunda-la corbata esta perfectamente anudada en un nudo ingles-dijo y movió la corbata que ahora esta demasiado floja y dejaba al descubierto su pecho,-la blusa esta abotonada no?-dijo y puso sus manos en el pecho justo donde deberían de estar los dos últimos botones y dejaba al descubierto un poco mas arriba del nacimiento de sus pechos además la blusa estaba ajustada moldeando así su figura-llevo las calcetas arriba-dijo y volvió a subir su pierna para que todos vieran que decía la verdad- así que profesor no rompo con ninguna regla-verdad?-les pregunto a los alumnos quienes en esos momentos la miraban sin parpadear y estos sonrieron y asintieron e incluso Hermione sonrió para si porque pudo turbar al profesor de pociones-ahora si me permite creo que es momento de iniciar con la clase-termino y se fue a sentar junto a neville que estaba enfrente de sus amigos quienes también al veían de una forma rara

El profesor Snape se quedo sin palabras después de la demostración del uniforme de su alumna y les dejo trabajo .Hermione volteo a ver a neville , desde que llego no lo había podido apreciar bien pero ahora que lo veía realmente este chico había cambiado, ella sabia que desde el ataque al departamento de misterios neville era otro ahora físicamente también lo era, había dejado su ya característica cara redonda y ahora estaba mas perfilada, los negros cabellos estaban cortos pero algo alborotados con gel, se veía que su cuerpo era mas atlético y sonrió para si, tal vez tendría mucha diversión en Gryffindor

-Bien hecho hermione-le susurro harry por detrás

-Me parece que Snape esta sonrojado-dijo ron complaciente-lego nos enseñas a nosotros tu uniforme que no lo hemos entendido bien –dijo con una pequeña risa y hermione se volteo

-Cuando quieras Ron ,Cuando tu quieras-le dijo seductoramente y se volvió a voltear sin percatarse las miradas de los 3 griffindors

La clase timbro y todos suspiraron aliviados y empezaron a salir, Hermione se quedo atrás ,justo cuando iba a salir se volteo y vio que el profesor snape la miraba

-Vamos a hablar claro-empezo hermione

-Digame señorita granger-dijo con toda educación el profesor snape

- las cosas están cambiando…Voldemort las cambio….

-En usted no esta el castigo para ese sujeto-le recordo el profesor

-No pero puedo hacer algo para que sufrimiento sea mayor no lo cree"profesor"?-le dijo la morena

-No sera tan facil…… y lo sabes-dijo el y ella salio de la mazmorra

Era la cena en el gran comedor y los alumnos estaban terminando sus alimentos, Hermione estaba algo pensativa mientras comía lentamente una manzana, no había recibido noticias de Julián y Catherine y aunque llevara el celular con ella no le mandaban ni un mensaje, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una hermosa águila real que estaba entrando en esos momentos al gran comedor ,los alumnos estaban atentos a esa ave ya que no era normal que entregaran correo en la noche, el águila llego hacia donde estaba Hermione y dejo en sus manos un hermoso y esplendido ramos de rosas negras, la chica reconociendo al animal acaricio su cabeza y este emprendió el vuelo de regreso, la chica sonrió ,era ya demasiado raro no saber de ellos, encontró una tarjeta y la leyó rápidamente antes de que alguien hiciera preguntas

_"Hola princesa ,ve a tu cuarto te hablamos en 10 minutos"_

-Quien es hermione?-dijo in intrigado harry- no sabia que vistieran las rosas negras

-Son de mi tío- dijo la chica-tiene un invernadero-ahora si me permiten estoy algo cansada y quiero irme a dormir

Y salio del comedor ante la atenta mirada de profesores y alumnos

Una vez en su cuarto coloco las rosas en un florero ,justo al terminar el teléfono sonó, lo saco de entre sus ropas y hablo

-Hola-dijo la morena- los he extrañado mucho

-y nosotros a ti princesa-dijo la voz de Julián

-Hermione que tal los chicos?-interrumpió la voz de Catherine

-Muy bien creo que me divertiré un poco por acá-dijo hermione

-Me alegro por ti, nosotros estamos arreglando "algo" para detener a los mortífagos, fuimos por unos documentos que nos dicen que tendremos que ir por unas profecías en el ministerio dentro de 4 días-dijo Catherine-lo que significa que no podré divertirme

-Vamos te aburres conmigo querida?-dijo la voz de Julián ya que habían puesto el altavoz-hermione para lo de las profecías queremos que estés con nosotros le hemos dicho a Al y el esta de acuerdo es mas quiere hablar contigo dentro de 2 minutos

-En serio? Eso seria genial aquí esta todo muy tranquilo-dijo Hermione

-Te gustaron las flores?-dijo Julián

-Si gracias, por un momento pensé que eran de Al-dijo Hermione

-Pues "eran " de al pero ya conoces a nuestro Julián siempre queriendo llevarse el crédito-sonrió Catherine

-Chicos los extraño demasiado-dijo Hermione mientras sacaba de una pequeña cigarrera de plata para tomar un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo- las cosas no son lo mismo sin ustedes

-Tranquila pequeña que estamos haciendo lo posible por estar a tu lado al menos por un tiempo-dijo Julián- las noches no son lo mismo sin ti

-Y que lo digas- corroboro Catherine-peor tranquila mujer, bébete algo y duérmete … Mhhhhhh debemos irnos Al quiere hablar contigo. Nos vemos hermione, espero que tengas "acción" antes de 4 días besos

-Nos vemos princesa, te cuidas y no me olvides tan pronto eh?-dijo Julián como de juego

-Adiós cuídense y diviértanse por mi "jueguen" mucho-dijo la morena y las voces de los dos amigos se cortaron

-Hola Black Rose-dijo la voz de Al –espero que hayas tenido un muy buen regreso a clases

-Hola Al-dijo Hermione- oye gracias por dejarme ir con los chicos al ministerio

-No es nada pero antes ,Tendrás una misión dentro de hogwarts-dijo Al con voz serena

-Claro al, me da gusto porque si no me aburriré por inanición aquí –dijo black rose con una sonrisa mientras fumaba un poco mas

-Esta bien ,mira primero esta será la ultima vez que te diré la misión por este medio ya que es un poco peligroso, las demás misiones te serán entregadas por la forma "habitual" de acuerdo?-dijo al

-Por supuesto al-dijo entendida Hermione

-Inteligencia ha tenido algunos problemas con la mejoracion los sistemas de marcaje que tenemos, además con las pastillas somníferas porque no podemos deducir el tiempo exacto que se necesitan para actuar, sin embargo con la obtención de unas plantas que solo se pueden encontrar en le bosque prohibido podría haber una mejora , tu misión será, si es que la aceptas, recolectar la extraña planta _Marquisternia Aloeae_ , la cual sirve para hacer marcajes de un sujeto sin detección y que se puede ver solo a través de lentes especiales, además de que es un poderoso somnífero, inteligencia solo necesita una muestra de esa planta para poder obtener su ADN y obtener mas

-Iré a buscar una planta?-dijo Hermione- eso es todo???-dijo un poco decepcionada

-Tranquila Black Rose, porque no será tan sencillo como parece, esa planta en su estado normal arroja unas esporas que inducen el sueño y solo por acercarte podrías dormir por una semana mínimo, ningún animal o mego, ha podido acercarse lo suficiente para obtenerla en realidad solo 1persona la ha obtenido y durmió durante 4 meses

-Y como saben lo que hace - dijo hermione

-Porque eso se logro saber a base de mucha investigaciones hechas en laboratorios además de muchos escritos por medio de esa única muestra-dijo Al-pero no te preocupes que tu llevaras una mascara anti-gas especial diseñada por Inteligencia, para esto deberás encontrar a un agente de inteligencia que esta en tu escuela

- otro agente? Aquí en hogwarts?-dijo Hermione- como puede ser?

-No es de tu rango así que no te preocupes, es solo es de inteligencia, se dedica a las investigaciones por eso no lo has encontrado, lleva en Inteligencia como 2 años es muy brillante, de hecho no debería estar en Hogwarts pero el mismo agente quiere que tengas el mejor armamento

-Mhhh o sea que me conoce cierto?-dijo Hermione- esa es mi primera pista

-Veo que ya piensas como toda una espía Hermione-dijo Al

-Mhhhhhh quien será –se pregunto hermione- la verdad no se quien podría ser

-Inteligencia piensa que como entrenamiento parte de tu misión será encontrar al agente para que el te de la mascara, y buscar la planta dentro del bosque prohibido ,para esto tienes un máximo de 3 días contando con este

-Me estas diciendo que tengo hasta pasado mañana para saber quien es el agente y buscar esa planta?-dijo Hermione- pero porque antes de 3 días?

-Porque hasta después de mañana la planta estará en plano cenit o sea que estará en su máximo esplendor y es así como la necesitamos , se que lo lograras Black Rose, eres sumamente inteligente

-De acuerdo al será divertido descubrir quien es ese otro agente-dijo Hermione

-Otra cosa, según hay rumores, Voldemort ha contratado agentes "Eternity" para infiltrarse en hogwarts ,así que ten cuidado no deben descubrirte

-"Eternity"? esas sucias ratas otra vez?-dijo Hermione indignada- esta bien te juro que descubriré al instante quienes son y los arrestare

-Eso es todo Black Rose ,recuerda hacer tu entrenamiento de costumbre esta vez paso porque era tu primer día de escuela pero quiero que sigas con tu misma rutina de acuerdo? cuídate mucho y ya sabes estar atenta ante esos espías enemigos-dijo al y corto la llamada

-Otra vez a entrenar-dijo Hermione –no todo lo bueno es para siempre

Hermione se cambio-esta vez se puso un top de color negro con el que se le veía el abdomen y un hot pants( es un bóxer de mujer pero chiquito y muy pegado) - después de eso tomo una copa y se sirvió un poco de vodka y mientras fumaba un cigarro empezó a pensar en quien seria el otro agente mientras tenia un montón de hojas en el suelo había ya pasado bastante tiempo desde la llamada de al

-Mhhhhhh dijo que era inteligente, así que eso descarta a todos los Slytherins, peor deja a todos los Gryffindors ,Huffelpuffs,,Ravenclaws por supuesto además de profesores . y si es Dumbledore?????. Jajaja que tonterías

Pero en eso un ruido en la parte inferior la sobresalto ,observo el pequeño reloj las 3:30 a.m.

-Quien podrá ser a estas horas?-dijo Hermione mientras daba un trago a su bebida , un ruido mas y recordando lo que le dijo al acerca de agentes Eternity ella decidió ir a investigar, dejando el cigarro y la copa se puso una bata de seda negra, agarro su varita además de una pequeña pistola de 28mm y abrió la puerta de su alcoba descendió con sumo cuidado las escaleras y pudo escuchar ruidos de la sala común, maldijo no haber traído los lentes de visión nocturna y siguió bajando, pudo distinguir una silueta y salto hacia ella cayendo encima de la figura a quién apunto con la varita en la sien

-Quien eres?-dijo Hermione

-Que crees que haces granger?-dijo la voz fría de malfoy

Hermione rápidamente guardo el arma en la parte trasera de su cintura y con un movimiento de la varita encendió las luces

-Diablos ……no vuelvas hacerme eso malfoy-dijo Hermione enfadada mientras se levantaba

Draco Malfoy por segunda vez la observaba , lo bien que se veía con esa ropa interior, y la bata de seda, el chico pensaba si su piel seria tan suave con esa seda que se cubría se levanto también quedando frente a frente

_-Accio_-dijo la chica y la cigarrera voló desde su cuarto hasta sus manos encendió otro cigarrillo y empezó a fumar mientras que draco la seguía viendo

-Bien malfoy, cuando hagas tus excursiones nocturnas, al menos prende la luz para que no venga a saltarte otra vez de acuerdo?-dijo la chica quien por completo se olvido de cómo estaba vestida y las reacciones provocadas por su interlocutor, la chica se acerco con la intención de ofrecerle un cigarro pero el al ver su cercanía retrocedió levemente un paso..-que pasa?,Vamos me tienes miedo?-dijo con una burla la chica

-No te tengo miedo es solo que mira como vienes vestida-dijo el chico con un poco se rojo en las mejillas

-Ah ya veo esta bien-dijo la chica y se cerro la bata draco se maldijo por lo que había provocado

El chico acepto el cigarrillo y la chica se lo encendió mientras ella fumada del propio

-Vamos si no muerdo……….dijo seductoramente-… Muy fuerte …………..

-Así duermes siempre?-quiso saber Malfoy

-Bueno debo irme a costar mañana será un largo día y no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar que termines una frase por completo-dijo la chica y se encamino a las escaleras-pero esta bien te conteste no duermo así, yo prefiero dormir desnuda .buenas noches Malfoy

Draco Malfoy se quedo de piedra ante la confesión de la chica y pensó seriamente en seguir haciendo esas excursiones nocturnas

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…….en una mansión lúgubre ideal para que alguien maligno se reuniese, en la planta baja dos figuras conversaban

-Entonces aceptas mis términos-dijo una voz silbante de serpiente

-Por supuesto. Pero una cosa……. La Triada Black es mía-dijo una voz suave y tersa- nosotros tenemos nuestra historia

-Esta bien querida…….. pero a mi me dejaras a ese chico potter de acuerdo?-dijo la voz silbante- lo que hagas después con ese intento de espías no es de mi incumbencia

-Acepto la paga entonces junto con la misión, mis compañeros están ya en la investigación

-Espero buenos resultados de su equipo-dijo fríamente voldemort- mis mortífagos ya no son como antes y necesitan mucha ayuda

-Esta bien ha hecho un trato Voldemort-dijo la figura y empezó a reír de una manera desenfrenada- esta vez caerán Triada ……………………

En el próximo capitulo:

Por donde empezar a buscar?

-Ese aroma…….. ella ya estuvo aquí………

-Si quieres jugar juguemos Granger

-veo que Lengua de serpiente se ha vuelto muy famoso

-Me enseñas esas fotos colin?

-salida el próximo sábado tan rápido?

-Genial es justo el día de la presentación de………

-No puede ser, "eso" es el agente?

-Hola veo que me has encontrado

-Si, es demasiado bueno mi disfraz no?, nadie sospecharía de………

-Esta es tu mascara peor cuidado con ella

-A donde iras?..........

-Ahí esta es aplanta….

-un centauro?......

-Oye ron de donde viene tu familia???

-Hola como han estado chicos?

-Tu clase es realmente buena remus

-Entonces sin poder pensarlo mas la beso con deseo…solo deseo………….

-Quieres beber algo?.............

-Como que se cancela???. Quienes e esta involucrando???

-…..mañana es mi cumpleaños y no se nada de Catherine ni de Julián……….

-Te tengo en mis manos Black Rose………..

Gracias a tod los que siguen mi fic gracias este capitulo en especial esta muy interesante ya que tiene algunas pistas que mas adelante serán muy importantes, espero que hayan checado OK? Si no vuelvan a leer, les gusto el enfrentamiento Snape-Herm? Eso no será todo pasaran mas cosas con esta parejita jejeje, además que onda con las cosas que ve draco por las mañanas y antes de acostarse ¿ tranquilas fans de draco/hermione ya casi habrá mas que acción entre ellos era necesario ubicar a Hermione en hogwarts peor el siguiente tendrá mucha mas acción, Pero espero que así les haya gustado y espero con ansias sus reviews quiero que me sigan apoyando vale? los quiero un montón ,

AVISO IMPORTANTE ----ANUNCIO DE OCASI"N "SE SOLICITAN ESPIAS"----------

He recibido algunas propuestas vía mail de chicas que quieren ser espías en Dark Shadow ,así que si eres una de ellas y me quieres ayudar pues en el review del próximo capitulo, déjame tu descripción(como quieres ser) y tu nombre para poderte anexar como espía, en futuros capítulos de acuerdo? Necesitare muchos espías porque como sabrán Dark Shadow no es tan pequeño jeje ( mas que nada serán agentes extranjeros y de otros rangos) otra cosa para las que me pidieron mi mail otra vez aquí va

Cherry(guion bajo)serenity(arroba) hotmail . com

Nuestra agente se ha instalado en Hogwarts y rápidamente tiene una misión por otro lado Eternity esta metiendo las manos por allí, la duda será, La triada dejara que Eternity ataque?, o quien hará el primer movimiento, mistras hermione se divierte un poco con los chicos de hogwarts. Por cierto que es el grupo Eternity?

Esas dudas y uno que otro acercamiento mas privado, estará en el próximo capitulo

Ahora contestación de los reviews

vida :si si me llego jejeje de hecho primero veo los reviews en mi mail y después aquí jejeje, no ,no esta en el foro, crees que sea bueno ponerlo?,gracias aquí un nuevo capitulo jejeje

rasaaabe : Ya se sabe que remus es el profesor de artes obscuras jeje , Sip Hermione tendrá una vida algo agitada por los chicos de hecho mañana estará con uno(bueno en el siguiente capitulo) ya actualice y esta vez no tarde tanto eh? Ese es mi crédito jejeje te gusta ese triangulo? Entonces estarás muy contenta ya que dará mucho de que hablar ya que mucha gente no entenderá el tipo de amor que se tienen ellos

karon :gracias por las flores jeje, ya vez que ahora no me tarde tanto ,sip pero tu suposición no es del todo errada jeje, es remus lupin el profesor titular, Julián y Catherine si irán al castillo ,que conste que te estoy dando exclusivas ok? Pero te sorprenderás en la forma en la que irán

nalia :okas mi mail es ,Cherry(guion bajo)serenity(arroba) ,cuando quieras háblame seré muy feliz al hablar contigo ok? Y va para todos aquellos que deseen contactarme

La tostade de mantequilla de Asil Black : una rosa azul que linda esta jejeje gracias , y si quieres ser una espía? De hecho necesitare muchas espías para los capítulos que vienen así que si quieres ser una solo déjame tus datos en el próximo review y yo te pondré como un ok?

Darklady: Gracias una amiga hace poco me llevo a ver los Ángeles de charly a su casa y en verdad se parecen jejeje, la canción del mago de oz me inspiro bastante y no será la única que ponga de ellos esta bien?

consue : un nuevo capitulo espero que te haya agradado

NiTa :gracias en verdad ,me pongo muy contenta de leer mails como el tuyo jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y ya sabes mándame un review jeje

Ireth si jejeje estuve mucho tiempo viendo como iba a entrar y se me ocurrió de todo, escobas voladoras, y otras cosas peor siempre es mejor lo clásico no?,ya esta aquí y mas rápido ok? Espero mas reviews jeje

calipso : aquí esta un nuevo capitulo y a la próxima me tardare menos jejejeje

Galadriel Malfoy:graciasssssss me alegra que sigas este fic, muchísimas gracias por tu review

blakis girl : jajaja si sirius es mi adoración jeje , gracias en serio es como el vino?, tratare de entrar al club se podrá?, nos vemos y espero un review tuyo diciendo que quieres ser una espia ok?

herms16 : sip es de defensa contra las artes obscuras peor remus se encargara de enseñarles otras cosas que no estan en el programa habitual jejeje que buena eres has descubierto una de las muchas pistas que dejo en los caps.

Sasami-chan/Azuka Kaiou: gracias pro las flores, si me muero por el mago de oz que bueno es encontrar una colega jejeje, cuando oigo esos violines hay no se que me provoca están geniales y nota rápida fiesta pagana estará en este fic dentro de dos capítulos mas jejeje


	5. CAP4El otro agente, acercamientos

Capitulo 4.-El Otro Agente, Acercamientos

El despertador sonaba en la habitación en penumbras aun no había salido el sol , esta vez ninguna mano lo iba a apagar , ya que la persona que ocupaba ese cuarto no se encontraba, mientras el despertador seguía marcando las 5:30 de la mañana, la ventana de la habitación mostraba el lago ,donde, se encontraba haciendo ejercicio ,la persona ocupante de la habitación

-El despertador debe de estar sonando en este momento se me olvido desconectarlo-dijo Hermione quien en esos momentos llevaba un pants de color negro ajustado con un escudo de armas desconocido(un león ,con una espada y al fondo un castillo), un top negro también y encima de este una chamarra a juego con el pants, el cabello lo llevaban recogido en una cola alta y llevaba puestos unos tenis blancos-Bueno ya se apagara solo debo seguir con esto o Al no me dará mas misiones –dijo y se ajusto unos pequeños audífonos en su oreja, posiblemente estaban hechizados para oír música – es hora de continuar

La chica que se veía un poco cansada por el ejercicio empezó a correr , describiendo círculos en la orilla del algo, la ventaja de hacer los ejercicios de madrugada es que nadie la vería y no tendría que estar dando explicaciones –empezó a conjurar unos obstáculos con un moviendo de la mano y al instante muchísimos obstáculos aparecieron enfrente de ella, troncos ,cuerdas, una especie de piedras que eran dirigidas a ella en el aire ,pero al chica los esquivaba con mucha facilidad y con asombrosa agilidad

-Por donde empezar a buscar?-se preguntaba la chica mientras esquivaba peligrosamente una especie de hacha que quería degollarla- ayer pedí unos informes de IQ de los alumnos de Hogwarts pero no creo que eso me ayude en nada,-esquivo con unos saltos mortales unos troncos que estaban enfrente- debo averiguar quien es ese agente a mas tardar durante al cena pero ,con las clases que tengo la tengo muy difícil, mhhh que hacer…-vio que el sol empezaba a salir de entre los árboles- lo primero es un buen baño y a seguir con las investigaciones y con un rápido movimiento de su mano los obstáculos desaparecieron-en verdad es bueno la fusión mano-varita – y con esto siguió corriendo hacia el castillo

Después de que se ducho en la tina, donde agrego sus ya acostumbradas esencias para poder relajarse ,se dirigió a vestirse, con lentitud ya que aun le quedaba tiempo y necesitaba pensar mucho quien era ese agente del cual solo sabia que era inteligente y que había empezado a laborar hace dos años atrás

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la torre un chico rubio se disponía a bañarse, cuando entro al baño un hermoso aroma le penetro en los pulmones

-Ese aroma…….. ella ya estuvo aquí………-dijo draco malfoy con unos boxers negros después se percato e lo que dijo- bien ahora olfateare el aroma que deja granger en el baño, que me falta? Pedirle y suplicarle amor?- y Así disgustado se metió a bañar,

El Eligio la ducha ya que era un poco tarde y además quería despertarse del todo para no andar pensando tonterías del aroma de la gente, el agua caliente mojaba su ya denudo cuerpo, el se enorgullecía de su cuerpo, no por algo había hecho deporte toda su vida, practicando quiddich desde que entro a Hogwarts, y antes cuando aun no entraba a esa escuela , su padre ,le había hecho practicar, esgrima y equitación, todo lo que un chico de la alta aristocracia mágica necesita , para no sea un pobre enclenque como lo había sido potter cuando llego, además el practicar esos deportes le había dado agilidad para ser un buscador en el Quiddich, pero nunca admitiría que , su padre, le fue de ayuda en algo, ahora veía el fruto de todo ese esfuerzo, unos bíceps marcados, un torso bien definido y marcado debido al ejercicio que practicaba, tenia espalda ancha y en resumen una excelente figura, el se sabia apuesto no lo negaba e incluso en encantaba provocar suspiros entre el alumnado femenino de Hogwarts e incluso de una parte de masculino, le divertía sentirse admirado y deseado, después de todo es un Malfoy y un malfoy siempre es mejor que la mayoría de los magos comunes

De repente mientras se secaba vino a su mente la imagen de la nueva Granger, ese cabello y esos modales, no tenia ni la mas remota idea del porque había cambiado pero para el significaba algo de diversión matutina, y también porque no? Nocturna aunque primero debía aprender a cazarla, recordó su encuentro de la noche anterior

-Olía a alcohol, estoy seguro, estaba tomando -se dijo a si mismo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su cuarto para vestirse,- se supone que esta prohibido beber dentro del castillo, pero porque se arriesgaría granger a un expulsión?, porque cambiaria tanto? Eso debo averiguarlo-tuvo al resolución , y recordó como ella se acercaba a el y trataba de juguetear un poco con el rubio-Si quieres jugar juguemos Granger-sonrió satisfecho por su decisión y siguió cambiándose

Un poco mas tarde en el Gran Comedor se encontraban todos los habitantes del castillo desayunando, una pensativa hermione se encontraba atenta a cada uno de los estudiantes y maestros de este recinto por alguna posible pista del agente de inteligencia ,tomaba tranquilamente el jugo de naranja ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos que aun estaban algo pensativos por su platica la tarde pasada

-Oye me permites ver eso?-le dijo Ron a Parvarti Patil que ojeaba con mucho interés una revista

-No sabia que te gustaran las revistas de chicas Ron-Dijo con burla Parvarti

-No es eso-dijo el con enojo- sino que esta ese grupo del anden

Hermione Había puesto atención de inmediato en esa charla

-Lengua de serpiente es el grupo del momento-dijo Parvarti-cantan tan bien ,las chicas están en onda y Michael esta guapísimo es un sueño-dijo y comenzó a sonrojarse

-Como se llaman las chicas?-pregunto un muy interesado ron ,pero toda la mesa se había volcado en esa conversación ya que era de lo que todos quería hablar

-Bueno como cambian de peinado es muy difícil identificarlas-comenzó parvarti como toda una conocedora , y para este momento al ver el repentino interés que mostraban no solo en su mesa sino que de las otras también empezó a subir el nivel de su voz-,Mandy Rovanov toca la guitarra eléctrica y acústica , el piano, y también canta, es rusa ,la otra chica es Julieta Bellmont , toca el bajo y la guitarra, también toca las percusiones, además de que canta también ,es francesa y ya sabes Michael Conde, el es cantante aunque también toca el piano, el bajo y la batería, el viene de estados unidos, y el ha a cantado los dos primeros sencillos del grupo

-Y porque no cantan las chicas?-dijo un ansioso Neville

-Pues porque ellas cantaran los siguientes-dijo Parvarti con aires de suficiencia, y en estos momentos ya nadie desayunaba ya que todos tenia puestos los oídos en esa conversación-por supuesto esa información la sabes si eres miembro del club de Fans-continua parvarti sacando un botón de entre su túnica y una pequeña credencial- como verán yo soy miembro y pro eso tengo esa información además de otra muy interesante

-Como cual otra?-dijo un chico de Huffelpuff quien se había acercado muy interesado

-Bueno dicen que los tres viven juntos en un departamento y que los tres mantienen una relación-dijo parvarti- pero no puedo decirles mas porque esto es solo para miembros del club, así que siguieren saber mas deben ser miembros, en la revista corazón de bruja de este mes vienen los formatos para que puedan inscribirse, además de una entrevista muy interesante-y dicho esto siguió platicando trivialidades y poco a poco el grupillo que se había hecho fue disolviéndose

Hermione no podía creer el éxito que había tenido lengua de serpiente en tan pocos días de su estreno, y oía a los alumnos decir que comprarían la revista solo para ser miembros del grupo, aunque claro esta oía otras voces que decían que las chicas del grupo debían de estar operadas para tener esos cuerpos, la chica sonrió ante eso

-veo que Lengua de serpiente se ha vuelto muy famoso-dijo un pensativo harry mientras volteaba a ver a Hermione-

-.Porque lo dices así harry?-dijo Hermione algo extrañada- a ti no te gustan las chicas de ese grupo'-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-No no es eso, están muy guapas es cierto. Pero es que solo es que se me hace raro que nos hayan puesto un grupo en el anden si nunca lo habían hecho , además pasaron cosas raras ese día , cuando estábamos en el tren ron y yo entramos a un compartimiento y no había un vidrio no es raro?-dijo harry analizando las cosas depuse de se dio cuanta que era siendo visto con mucha atención por parte de Hermione le dijo- ja ,ja no te preocupes son tonterías mías ya sabes, es que solo s eme hace raro, además esa chicas me dejaron muy intrigados con la letra de la canción , es todo no me hagas caso Hermione

-Nunca habías estado tan cerca de la realidad mi querido harry-dijo mentalmente la morena- si claro harry el chico también estaba guapo no?-después dirigiéndose a un chico que estaba enfrente de ella le dijo-Me enseñas esas fotos colin?-el aludido se las paso y Hermione pudo apreciarse así misma cuando estaba en el anden cantando y bailando , la foto era muy buena y pecando de vanidosa se veía muy bien , es mas Cat y Julián se veían estupendos, nadie los reconocería, oye colin luego me vendes una copia de todas tus fotos?

-Claro Hermione a ti te las daré gratis por las ayudas que me has dado-dijo Colin contento- quieres de los tres o dolo del chico?

-De los tres , quiero tener del grupo completo-dijo Hermione mientras pensaba- quiero ver la cara de Julián y de Cat ante esto , no creo que se esperen este éxito tan repentino

Lo que no sabia Hermione es que del otro lado del comedor un rubio miraba lentamente sus acciones, peor este se desconcentro cuando una lechuza se acerco a hermione

-Que será esto?-dijo Hermione un poco contrariada y procedió a quitarle al carta a la lechuza quien al instante se marcho decididamente sin esperar algún tipo de recompensa, la chica se extraño por este hecho y se dispuso a leer la carta que decía

_Muchos datos de mi no tienes, así que una búsqueda fácil no esperes , sin embargo como el tiempo apremia te daré un pista, si tratas de buscarme en este momento no me encontraras sin embargo si me buscas mas tarde de seguro me veras_

-Debe de ser del agente de inteligencia- pensó Hermione y en su rostro se veía claramente un expresión de duda

-De quien era hermione'-le pregunto ron

-No de nadie chicos debo irme-dijo la morena y recogiendo sus cosas se marcho rápidamente del gran comedor

-No intuyes que nos esta ocultando algo?-le dijo Ron a Harry mientras veían como la morena sala al vestíbulo

-Desde el primer momento amigo, hablare con ella esta noche-le aseguro el chico-que-vivió a su amigo

-Que será eso que recibió la sangre-sucia? Parecía desconcertada-se pregunto el rubio-realmente esta chica esta demasiado cambiada.. yo descubriré porque……..después de todo podría ayudarme en mis planes

Hermione salio al vestíbulo y tuviendo cuidado de que no la vieran ,saco de su mochila un frasco de color ámbar que a simple vista parecía un esmalte de uñas peor la morena abrió el envase y aplico unas gotas sobre ese pergamino , este brillo un momento pero no paso nada

-Debía suponerlo lo protegió para que no pudiera hacer una análisis de la letra, bien esto será mas divertido de lo que pensé-dijo Hermione y con un movimiento de la mano hizo cenizas el trozo de papel sin percatarse que un par de ojos la miraba entre las penumbras se alejo

Llego al aula defensa contra las artes obscuras donde se encontraban en primera fila sus amigos, además de los de su mismo año de todas las casas, se sentó al lado de harry y le sonri

-podríamos hablar esta noche?-le dijo el morena a lo que la chica respondió asintiendo con la cabeza justo cuando Remus entraba clase

-Hola como han estado chicos?-les dijo jovialmente el licántropo- espero que les guste esta clase, porque va a ser diferente a todas, como sabrán con el regreso de Lord Voldemort debemos de tener las armas necesarias para enfrentarla, sea aquí o en nuestros hogares

-Esta diciendo-lo interrumpió Ernie Macmillan- que podría atacarnos en nuestras casa y que hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro?

-Si eso dije sr macmillan-dijo remus- ningún lugar es seguro mientras voldemort este libre… así que les recomiendo que pongan mucha atención porque esta vez los hechizos serna mucho mas difíciles por eso contaremos con algo de ayuda……

-El profesor dumbledore dijo algo de una ayudante es cierto?-dijo Lavender Brown

-Si es cierto-dijo remus y muchos murmullos salieron de las bocas de los estudiantes –Como sabrán por mi problema no podré estar algunos días, así que le profesor dumbledore se esta encargando de conseguir a un buen profesor suplente que estará con ustedes esos días

-Entonces dos nos evaluaran?-dijo ron con pesadumbre

-Si ron ambos los evaluaremos y de una vez les digo que las calificaciones serna justas de acuerdo a sus aptitudes-dijo remus y vio fugazmente hermione –bueno será mejor que comencemos, este año empezaremos ayer algunas criaturas de bosque prp0hibido que tal vez no serán tan pacificas como los hipogrifos así que necesitare una carta responsiva de su padre o tutor para que puedan hace r esa practica conmigo ok?..veamos lo que sigue…….

La clase que dio Remus fue muy interesante ya que hablaron de muchos hechizos muy efectivos y útiles en un posible ataque, era la primera vez que no querían que una clase terminara sin embargo cuando esta se cabo todos abandonaron el salón renuentemente

-Tu clase es realmente buena remus-Le dijo harry quien con Hermione y Ron se habían quedado al ultimo

-Gracias chicos- les dijo el hombre agradecido-he convencido a dumbledore a darles algo mas fuerte este año para que no haya necesidad de hacer un grupo a escondidas cierto?-dijo les dio una sonrisa amable a los tres jóvenes

-Pero aun así tu clase merece un aplauso, veamos que dirán snape y los demás cuando se empiecen a correr los rumores de que nos llevaras al bosque prohibido-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa coqueta cosa que no paso desapercibida por el licántropo que la vio con algo de asombre

-Creo que será mejor que se vayan a la próxima clase-les puro el hombre algo nervioso por la morena

-Adiós Remus-le dijo harry y ron le siguió sin embargo Hermione sonrió al hombre y este el contesto con una amable sonrisa, la chica le guiño un ojo y salio dejando al hombre algo sorprendido por al actitud de la chica pero internamente agradecido con la persona que hizo el cambio

Era de noche en al sala común de Gryffindor, el trío dorado se encontraba haciendo la tarea en la sala coman , peor ya no había nadie mas ahí, se encontraban solos

-salida el próximo sábado tan rápido?-decía ron por centésima vez- no se porque dumbledore lo hizo

-debe de tener alguna buena idea ron-dijo harry con pesadumbre

Pero Hermione tenia sus propios pensamientos en la cabeza

-Genial es justo el día de la presentación de………- pensaba la morena- siempre he sabido que dumbledore sabe mas de lo que dice pero esta vez ya es mucho, es demasiada casualidad, deberé ver que tanto sabe el hombre para esto

-Bueno yo me voy a dormir- interrumpió ron- ya me siento bastante mal sabiendo que somos los únicos que adelantaron tarea, me voy a ala cama buenas noches

-Adiós ron-le dijo Hermione

-Adiós amigo –le dijo harry

El pelirrojo desapareció de entre las escaleras y se quedaron solos los morenos

-Querías hablar conmigo?- inicio Hermione- acerca de que?

-Bueno mira Hermione hemos notado que aparte de tu cambio físico , no se hay un cambio interno y solo quiero que sepas que siempre somos y seremos tus amigos, y que nos puedes contar lo que te pase de acuerdo?-le dijo harry con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos

-Lo siento harry-pensaba Hermione- peor no te puedo decir todo lo que me pasa , en primera por mi juramento cuando entre a la sociedad y en segunda no quiero que sepas que tu mejor amiga ya tiene sus manos manchadas de sangre, que he matado gente, creo que no lo entenderías –dijo en su mente la chica

-Y además sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros y no debe de haber secretos, después de todo yo les he contado cosas muy vergonzosas-termino el chico con un leve sonrojo

-Ah si?-dijo la chica juguetona- que es eso vergonzoso que sabemos señor potter?

-Pues de mi beso con Cho Chang- dijo esto ultimo con un murmullo que Hermione había entendido bien

-Entonces eso es lo vergonzoso señor potter?-empezó hermione- si bien no recuerdo tu estabas como en tu nube flotando cuando paso

-Eso era antes-le contesto el moreno- cuando me gustaba ahora después de conocerla no me gusta nada y lo único que siento es que ella me dio mi primer beso…….

-Eso es lo que te preocupa harry?-dijo su amiga- eso se puede solucionar fácilmente-le dijo acercándose al chico

-Pero como?-dijo el chico mientras veía esos hermosos ojos color miel acercarse a el

-Tan solo olvida el beso de esa chica-dijo Hermione acercándose mas

-y como podría hacerlo?-Le dijo harry

-Muy fácil,-le dijo en un susurro la chica y se quedo ahí, justo a milímetros de sus labios, podía sentir el aliento de su amigo en su cara

Entonces Harry sin poder pensarlo mas la beso, al momento de unir los labios con su amiga sintió una enorme calidez que no había sentido con Chang, su amiga besaba con ternura y amor cada parte de sus labios poco a poco el beso fue cambiando con deseo…solo deseo…………. Por parte de los dos, harry sabia que nunca podría ser algo mas que el mejor amigo de Hermione y la chica sabia exactamente lo mismo peor no importaba estaba allí en esa noche para disfrutar un poco mas , sin consecuencias

Se separaron al tiempo para tomar un poco de aire y se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron , sabían que nada iba a cambiar entre ellos, lo sabían con solo mirarse a los ojos tal vez después repetirían esto, porque fue muy agradable para ambos peor hoy tan solo hoy estaban ahí en la sala común de grifindor enfrente de la ventana abrazados como los amigos que eran

-Hermione. Gracias-fue lo único que pudo decir harry mientras rodeaba a su amiga por la cintura

-No es nada harry . nada…..-le dijo la morena mientras le sonreía al chico

-La luna esta muy bien esta noche no?-dijo harry tranquilamente

-Eso era dijiste la luna-dijo Hermione separándose del chico- harry que bien la luna si eso es-dijo y le dio un peso corto en los labios al chico- gracias harry debo irme nos vemos mañana adiós-se despidió la chica dejando a un sorprendido harry quien aun tenia el sabor de Hermione en sus labios

La morena iba caminando por los pasillos de hogwarts mientras tenía un manolo interno, sin embargo no iba para su torre sino que iba hacia un lugar desconocido para muchos

-No puede ser, "eso" es el agente?-se decía Hermione- es imposible, pero esta clarísimo, la nota , después lo que dijo harry no hay otra opción es esa persona

La morena después de subir muchísimas escaleras llego a un pasillo donde había un solitario estante de libros , se quedo viendo a estos pero de repente pudo sentir algo

-Vamos sal se que estas ahí-le dijo Hermione aparentemente al estante

Unos paso empezaron a sonar por todo el pasillo, claro esta nadie los oiría no esta vez

-Hola veo que me has encontrado-Dijo la figura que iba caminando , lentamente y por causa de las sombras no se podía distinguir quien era- El señor Al tenía razón eres muy buena , todos en inteligencia estarán asombrados por que me encontraste, claro esta yo sabia que lo harías muy pronto

-A decir verdad me has tomado por sorpresa-confeso la morena- realmente no pensé que fueras tu entre todas las personas de este castillo, peor con la nota lo pude comprobar, de hecho me alegra que sea alguien conocido

-Si, es demasiado bueno mi disfraz no?-le dijo la figura la luz de la luna había hecho que se viera el uniforme de hogwarts femenino- nadie sospecharía de la tonta y lunática Luna Lovegood-sonrió y ante los ojos de Hermione la chica que aparentemente estaba chiflada la miraba con una astucia infinita- no lo crees así Hermione? O quizás debería decir mi querida Black Rose?

-No digas ese nombre aquí no es seguro- al respondió la morena- muy bueno tu disfraz luna- veras todo concordó la nota claramente decía tu nombre peor además harry nos había dicho que tu madre era científica no? Era mas fácil por ah

-Muy bien me alegra que Al tenga a sus protegidos bien entrenados-le dijo Luna coN una mirada nunca antes vista por nadie y solo dedicada a aquellos que compartieran sus secretos-Mañana a las 4 de la mañana nos veremos en el vestíbulo del colegio , sabrás que necesitas ir con lo adecuado para buscar la _Marquisternia Aloeae_ nos veremos ahí y te daré la mascara

-De acuerdo-le dijo Hermione- y nuevamente te felicito por tu disfraz

-Lo mismo digo Hermione lo mismo digo-dijo la chica y susurrando unas palabras entro al hueco dejado por el estante

Para hermione el disfraz de luna era excelente , como la mayoría de la gente pesaba que no era muy cuerda no les preocuparían algunas extravagancias por su parte, o algunas ausencias , realmente tenia un buen disfraz , y así contenta como estaba por su primer misión sola se dirigió a su propia sala común donde celebraría con una buen vino

Llego a la sala común aun pensando en el equipo que debería llevar al día siguiente , nada complicado, una pistola y su varita por si las dudas seria lo único, cuando fue a su cuarto y sacando al licorera bajo nuevamente, se quito la capa y se quito la corbata, también s equito los zapatos y se dejo caer en el sillón, se sirvió un poco de vino y sacando un cigarrillo comenzó a fumar

-Brindo-dijo levantando su copa- por mi primer descubrimiento-dijo la chica y dio un largo sorbo

-No sabes que es muy malo brindar solo?-dijo una voz susurrante a sus espaldas

-Maldita sea Malfoy deja de aparecerte cual fantasma me va a dar un infarto-dijo Hermione levemente sorprendida

-No me aparecí simplemente ya estaba aquí, solo que tu no me viste Granger-le dijo el rubio- además que será aquello que hace la el premio anual femenino beba y fume en la sala común a sabiendas que un profesor puede entrar?

-Mira malfoy si no fuera seguro no lo estuviera haciendo, he puesto un hechizo de emergencia para que me avise si alguien se dirige aquí así que no hay problema con respecto a eso-dijo la morena mientras lo veía solo volteando la cabeza hacia atrás

-Todo planeado como siempre no granger?-le dijo el chico astutamente

-Por supuesto Malfoy-dijo una sonriente Hermione mientras daba una bocanada-Quieres beber algo?-le invito- tengo vino aquí peor hay vodka , tequila y demás arriba en mi habitación

-Porque no Granger después de todo no le podrás decir a nadie que bebí-le dijo el chico y se sentó enfrente de ella

-Lo que tu digas malfoy-dijo la chica y sacando su varita hizo un movimiento y una copa mas fue a las manos del chico-sírvete

El chico se sirvió un buena cantidad de vino y primero lo probo para catearlo, su padre le había dicho que siempre debía catear un vino para saber si al persona que lo ofrecía era de buen gusto

-Mhhh un buen vino , esta perfectamente elaborado-reconoció el rubio

-Por supuesto Malfoy yo siempre compro lo mejor –le dijo la chica con autosuficiencia-quieres uno?-le ofreció un cigarrillo-además mi familia tiene una viñedo

-Si de acuerdo-dijo el rubio y lo tomo-Lo que quiero saber es que te hace tomar en el segundo día de escuela Granger

-Mira chico, el hecho que estemos tomando y fumando aquí no quiere decir que me pondré a contarte mi vida de acuerdo?-dijo al chica fríamente mientras se servia mas vino y se lo bebía lentamente con pequeños sorbos

-Lo que tu digas granger lo que tu digas-le respondió el chico- peor pensé que el papel de frió bastardo era mi

-Siempre lo será malfoy no te preocupes-dijo la chica

Los dos se quedaron ahí bebiendo y fumando sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que se termino la botella y sin decir mas ambos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos sin mirar atrás

Eran las 3:58 de la mañana exactamente y una chica esperaba en el vestíbulo del colegio

-Bien me alegra que seas puntual-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas-

-Siempre lo soy-se defendió la chica- y veo que tu ya vienes dispuesta no Black Rose?

Black Rose, llevaba el traje de látex negro y ya tenia el cabello recogido en al cola alta, llevaba su cinturón de herramientas de espionaje pegado a su cadera y además llevaba puesta su mascara

-Si después de todo esta es una misión-dijo Black Rose con autosuficiencia-y veo que tu también ya estas vestida no?

Miro luna quien esta vez se veía completamente diferente a como normalmente se ve, llevaba un traje blanco sastre ajustado, y por fuera llevaba una bata de laboratorio azul claro , llevaba el cabello recogido de lado en una trenza peor la mirada de inteligencia y de sabiduría era lo que la hacia tan diferente de la despistada Luna lovegood de siempre

-El uniforme tu sabes-le contesto luna con fastidio- en la organización me conocen como "Gamma" así que ya sabes como encontrarme de acuerdo?

-Muy bien tal vez necesite armamento especial-dijo la morena

-Bueno a lo que vamos, Esta es tu mascara pero cuidado con ella-le dijo Luna mientras le daba una mascara casi igual a ala plateada que tenia Hermione , los cambios es que esta era transparente y era para colocarse al mismo tiempo que la plateada

.Porque?-dijo Hermione poniéndosela y viendo que esta se hacia invisible al entrar en contacto con al otra mascara de tal forma que no se veía si tenia una mascara mas-

-Si recibes demasiada cantidad de veneno la mascara de inactivara y te dejara expuesta a los gases de la planta-dijo la chica- debes estar aquí antes de las 5 de mañana que es a hora que sale el conserje a hacer la primera ronda, me entregaras la planta y yo se la haré llegar a Inteligencia en Londres de cuerdo?

-Si , bueno entonces debo irme ya-dijo Black Rose

Hermione salio a los terrenos del colegio con paso decidido cuidando siempre de no ser vista y una mano en una pistola de 28 mm y habiendo hecho ya la fusión se interno al bosque, si bien de día daba un poco d e miedo y de noche era mejor no entrar de madrugada era simplemente terrorífico, era la hora preferida por criaturas para poder alimentarse y no dudaban de atacar a quines estuvieran allí por esas horas, claro esta Hermione sabia que una misión era una misión y no podría decirles que se esperaran a que no se vieran tan horrible ese lugar, se internaba cada vez mas en el bosque y tuvo que esconderse de unos trols que venían hacia ella, ya que sabia que lo mejor era que nadie se percatara de que ella estuvo ahí y si hagrid se daba cuenta de algunas muertes inmediatamente le diría a dumbledore así que lo mejor era que nadie se percatara de su presencia, al final llego a un claro donde en una pequeña colina estaba una hermosa planta de flores violetas que danzaban al viento que había en ese lugar, la flor tenia un resonador único era dorado, ocasionado pro las esporas y el ponen que arrojaba

-Ahí esta esa planta…-dijo Hermione acercándose- es tan hermosa, con razón la quiere Dark Shadow

Las esporas al acercarse la chica se quisieron colar pero no era posible

-No pequeñas esta mascara me protege de ustedes-dijo ella sacando de su bota una pequeña navaja y de un rápido tajo la corto y se incorporo nuevamente

-Peor esa mascara te protege de ti misma?-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas

La chica se dio la vuelta bruscamente apuntando con la pistola a aquello que le dijo eso cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a

-un centauro?...... Firenze-dijo la chica

-Veo que me conoces, si vine a ver que era aquello que turbaba la paz del bosque y te encuentro a ti cortando una planta muy beneficiosa para los animales de aqu

-Lamento mucho eso, pero es necesario descuida no vine a hacerles daño ni a ti ni a los seres que habitan este bosque-dijo la chica

-Confió en ti porque lo veo en tus ojos, si yo puedo verlos a trabes de esa mascara que llevas, se que no le haría daño a nadie en este bosque pero repito mi pregunta, esa mascara te protege de ti misma?

-No se a que te refieres-dijo al chica

-Has cambiado mucho peor no sabes hasta que punto es bueno tu cambio, debo irme y tu también ya se acerca el alba

-A donde iras?-le pregunto la chica

-Debo reunirme con los míos antes de que ellos se percaten de tu presencia aquí o no serán tan benévolos como yo después de todo ellos aun te guardan un poco de rencor

-Esta bien-dijo la chica- adiós firenze

El centauro se perdió en el prado y la chica saco una especie de contenedor de su cinturón y metió ahí la planta la cerro con cuidado y salido del bosque, entro sigilosamente al colegio y tuvo que esquivar a la señora norris que venia hacia ella, encontró a luna en el vestíbulo como si no se hubiese movido de ahí desde que se fue

-Perfecto-dijo Luna- realmente son ciertos los rumores acerca de tu talento Black Rose

-Gracias Gamma-le dijo la agente- iras a Londres?

-Algo así-dijo la chica- les diré a los demás de la triada que estas bien y que te manden mensajes ok?

-Gracias-le dijo Black Rose- debo irme ya es tarde

Después la chica en el desayuno recibió una ramo mas de rosas negras provenientes de al , a ese hombre no se le escapaba nada, su relación con draco simplemente era diplomáticamente correcta no se hablaban ni se insultaban simplemente se ignoraban olímpicamente, después del beso harry y Hermione lo habían repetido dos ocasiones mas sin embargo ninguno de los dos sentía mas que amistad en esa relación, la chica estaba muy contenta ya que pronto haría la incursión en el ministerio pero días después recibió una mala noticia

-Como que se cancela???-dijo al chica exasperada – No me digas eso Al yo contaba con esa incursión.

-Lo siento querida pero así pasaron las cosas-dijo la siempre amable voz de Al desde el parlante en es anoche

-No puede ser-decía la chica totalmente enfadada- primero me dices que se Eternity esta metiendo las narices, ni Black Moon ni Black Night me hablan en estos días y después me sales con que se cancela la incursión, dime Quienes se están involucrando???

- Eternity.-dijo al esperando una respuesta de su agente pero al no recibirla continuo- dio una falsa alarma en el ministerio provocando que este ,sea custodiado por mas aurores, de esta manera no podremos entrar al departamento de misterios, debemos dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen,

-Maldición-dijo la morena- y Cat y Julián donde están?

-Ellos están bien de hecho querían hablar contigo pero esta noche no es posible

-Cuando los vea me van asir me dejan aquí sola y ni se dignan hablarme-dijo Hermione mientras se acostaba en el sillón de lado con un cigarrillo en la otra

-Pero oye tengo una buena noticia-dijo al

-Cual es?-quiso saber la chica

-Ya encontramos al forma de rescatarlo-fueron las únicas palabras

-No me digas que…..-dijo la chica incrédula- no puede ser es en serio? Se pondrán muy contentos no puede ser me imagino como esta Cat

-Si esta eufórica-dijo Al recordando a la pelirroja

-Me lo imagino pero ya sabes sobre que dije sigue en pie, debemos decírselo a el , tiene que saberlo-dijo Hermione

-Black Rose no creo que sea prudente que el se entere-Dijo AL

-No , yo prometí nunca esconderle nada además el necesita saberlo no sabes como ha estado estos meses, necesita saberlo Al y yo no pienso escondérselo-dijo Hermione decidida

-De acuerdo Black Rose ese fue el trato, además tu ayudaste mucho para encontrar al solución, sin embargo sabes que no podrás decírselo como estas cierto? Debes ser la agente misteriosa-dijo al

-Lo se Al-dijo ella- peor estoy segura que aun así se pondrá muy contento

-Bueno nos veremos en otra ocasión y Black Moon dice que no te olvides de su encargo-dijo Al –Hasta otra ocasión Black Rose-dijo Al y corto el teléfono

Ala mañana siguiente se encontraba ella desayunando al lado de sus amigos sujetando firmemente la mano de Harry cuando de repente se volteo a ron y le dijo

-Oye ron de donde viene tu familia???-dijo como si nada la chica

-Y esa pregunta?-dijo ron extrañado

-Pues es que siempre me he preguntado de donde vienen ya que es raro que todos ustedes sean pelirrojos no?-dijo la chica sin poner atención en las miradas que le enviaba harry de duda y extrañeza

-Mhhh pues a decir verdad es cierto y mi madre siempre cuenta una historia muy rara de nuestro origen pero nunca le pongo atención. No recuerdo bien lo que dice pero le preguntare a ver que me contesta-dijo el chico

-Gracias ron-dijo la chica feliz y le planto un beso enorme en al mejilla y seguía desayunando muy contenta mientras dejaba aun ron muy sonrojado peor en eso un pensamiento viene a su mente-…..mañana es mi cumpleaños y no se nada de Catherine ni de Julián……….-dijo la chica mientras caía derrumbada en el sillón- los he extrañado tanto aunque no se si ellos también lo han hecho…. Necesito verlos pero como?

En Londres Julián Y Catherine estaban muy apresurados

-Segura que hay que hacer esto hoy?-dijo el chico- allá afuera hay mucho sol………

-Te tomaste eso cierto?-dijo la pelirroja apurada mientras daba un sorbo de café el chico asintió- bien entonces no hay problema debemos terminar esto rápido para irnos

-Segura que es necesario?-dijo el chico- después de todo esto no..

-Bueno quieres que lo haga todo yo o me ayudaras querido-dijo ella acercándosele a Julián , se poso mas mimosa cuándo estuvieron sus cuerpos pegados a milímetros- sabes que lo hago por nuestro bien, no podemos hacerle esto , los sabes no? Y esto nos ayudara a los tres-dijo la pelirroja

-Tardaste en convencer a Al que lo hiciera-dijo el chico

-Siempre hago lo que quiero querido-dijo la chica

-Pero sabes a quine veras ahí no?-dijo el chico mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de la mano-solo no quieor que salgas lastimada

-Lo se, peor lo hago por ella porque la necesitamos-dijo y volteo a verlo para continuación ambos fundirse en beso calido

Mientras tanto en un lujoso café ,una chica , a la cual se le veía un pelo color blanco recogido en una moño y con unos lentes negros , portaba un traje sastre negro , saco un portafolios y dentro de el había muchos sobres amarillos, abrió uno por uno y con una sonrisa de satisfacción dijo

-Te tengo en mis manos Black Rose………..

Continuara…………………..

En el próximo capitulo

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi…………….

-Este es el regalo de Al..

-Les presento a su profesor suplente…………

-Tu?……………….

-Me extrañaste?

-que es eso que lleva…..

-El comedor se lleno en murmullos ante el invitado sorpresa de esa noche

-Slytherin??????????

-Habla con ella

-Mucho gusto querido………..

-Sorpresa

-Serás mía…

-Diablos que demonios haré ahora

-Aléjate de mi y no te cruces conmigo

-Cuándo será esa misión?

-Bien entonces dime como esta estructurado Dark Shadow

-Debemos contactar a agentes extranjeros……….

-Debemos contactar a Potter

-Con ustedes lengua de serpiente………….

El próximo capitulo será: La llegada……..Sorpresas Inesperadas

Notas de la autora: en primer lugar muchas gracias por las respuestas al anuncio de ocasión las respuestas estarán en los reviews pero debo de aclarar algo, Julián Catherine y Hermione son los únicos Black en la institución eso los marca como únicos y como los mejores (por eso las mascaras así y todo eso) aunque de ello tratara el capitulo que sigue, me anduvieron cosas excelentes y ya ando trabajando en ello, otra cosa necesito chicos espías así que si conocen a alguien que quiera pues que esperan es buena paga y mucha adrenalina

Otra cosa me dijeron que querían hacer un grupo de msn con el fic y me parece una buena idea si estaran disponibles las Fichas de los personajes y además estarían ahi los espías recién ingresados(osea ustedes) ademas d emuchas sorpesas peor no no se como hacerla la verdad y necesitaría algo de ayuda ok? Que les parece ademas me dijeron por msn no recuerdo el nombre pero me dijo que queria hacer unos dibujos de julian y de cat asi que les doy bandera blanca e incluso haremos un concurso les parece? Ustedes digan si quieren participar y el proximo capitulo les dire como

ME VOY A LOS TUXTLAS mañana o será hoy , y les quise dar este capitulo post mortem , tratare de hablar parcel con ellas para que no me muerdan deséenme suerte

Darklady: me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo, me has caído muy bien espero seguir en contacto, ya te había dicho que yo también amo al mago de oz cierto? Y creo que vendran a mexico --

LunaOscura: Gracias por los animos aquí estamos otra vez jejeje

Irte:Gracias como dije tu ya eres miembro del equipo en otro capitulo daré mas detalles de esto gracias por tu cooperación

El vaso de agua de Asil Black : jajaj gracias tostada y que lastima que le vaso no quiera peor en fin ya eres parte de Dark shadow felicidades yo debería hacer mi tarea jejejeje

Rasaaabe: jajaja snape. Mh veo que lo que escribo en la historia si ponen atención jejeje, pues mira snape no es el agente de inteligencia pero realmente tiene un papel importante, ahhhhhhh eres muy buena con las pistas peor no puedo decirte mas o te quitare el suspenso, aquí hubo algo de tonteo porque creo que no de buenas a primeras se van a besar y a acostar de menos yo hago lo de herm o sea me tomo una vinito con mis pretendientes jejeje

lia-snape-grint: una de mas mejores descripciones que me han puesto realmente ya he empezado a imaginar cosas con tu personaje aunque como ya habia dicho tendremos que cambiar ese Black por algo mas si tienes otra opción mándamela ah que buena sideas surgieron cuando vi tu ficha gracias

jarlaxe-Bregan: gracia spor las flores me estoy esforzando para actualizar rapido gracias por tu apoyo

NiTa : jajaj Hermione empezo con harry peor ya en el siguiente va draco ups eso no debi de haberlo dicho bueno guarda el secreto ok?

naliA: gracias para ti este capitulo, me d amuhco gusto que me hables y me escribas gracias en serio por ti apoyo ya eres un agente jejeje

Abewll: realmente me sorprendió este review muy bien hecho y con historia propia , creo que seras un muy buenepersonaje y creo que seras la primera en aparecer si no se me cruzan los personajes otra vez muy buena la idea y otra vez felicidades, oye por cierto si quieres mandarme la decripcion de tu pareja seria de mucha ayuda para que así pueda acoplarlos a los dos, peor ay sabes mándame la otra opción de black lo demás esta perfecto gracias por la confianza

Atena Malfoy: gracias y me has puesto roja con eso de hermosa jejejenuevamente y ya estas dentro, me paseare por tus fics y tambien muy buena la descripción ah que bonito se ve ya Dark shadow lleno de agentes jejej claro esta te mandare consejos solo deseame suerte con las nauyacas de por aca jejeje

blakis girl: okas gracias por la descripcion y que bueno que eres una agente jejeje suerte en las misiones jejeje

karon : gracias hehe y si me encantaron las flores si ella tenia la confianza con ellos por eso no hay bronca peor les oculto lo de su doble trabajo pero conociendolos crees que pueda durar muhco su secreto?, tambien eres parte del equipo presiosa jejeje nos faltan hombre sisgo diciendo gracia spor los besos te lso mando de regreso jeje

vida gracia spor considerarlo la verdad me habia confundido de foro peor ya se cual es y háblame al msn para platicar sobre ello vale? Bye

Los vere en el proximo capitulo


	6. Capitulo5La llegada……Sorpresas Inesperad...

Capitulo5.-La llegada……..Sorpresas Inesperadas

Un hermoso amanecer iniciaba, el sol ascendiendo a lo lejos dando tonos rojizos al cielo mientras se colaba entre las nubes, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la punta de la torre norte , desde donde se podía ver en todo su esplendor este espectáculo, la chica llevaba un pants negro y se le veía cansada, sus negros cabellos estaban un poco desarreglados debido al ejercicio y se le encontraba con una mirada un poco triste

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi- se dijo la chica- hoy es mi cumpleaños y no he tenido ninguna noticia de Catherine ni de Julián, tan pronto habaran encontrado un reemplazo para mi?-dijo tristemente la chica y se levanto quedando en una posición demasiado peligrosa para una persona normal pero ella era una agente de las mejores que tenia Dark Shadow de un salto ágilmente se coló a través de la ventana que daba hacia su habitación en esa torre

Una vez dentro se metió al baño donde decidió que lo mejor era no desesperarse ya que eso la pondría mal y eso no se lo podía permitir en un día como ese que era su cumpleaños , salio de este un poco después con una toalla amarrada en el pecho

-No permitiré que mi cumpleaños se arruine por tonterías-dijo con decisión la morena y asi con la toalla aun sujeta busco en su mesa de noche su confiable celular desde el cual marco un numero con asombrosa rapidez-Hola? … si soy yo….... Hablo para saber los eventos de mañana …………… si en la zona exclusiva del lugar…….. aja……….. Perfecto ……….. me encantara verte otra vez Lou……… hasta mañana………adiós.-dijo y colgó el celular

Ya mas contenta por los planes hechos la chica decidió vestirse para bajar a ver a sus amigos, después de todo la llamada los involucraba a ellos , así con su ya patentado uniforme decidió bajar siendo seguida por un par de ojos color gris

Al entrar al gran comedor se encontró con el ya acostumbrado bullicio tal vez un poco mas incrementado por ser un viernes y mas por la presentación del grupo de moda el día siguiente

-ES cierto mañana se presenta Lengua de Serpiente , pero si no se donde están ellos como se supone que podremos presentarnos?-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un toque en su espalda

-Buenos días cumpleañera-le dijo uno de sus mejores amigos

-Buenos días harry-dijo la chica sonriente

-Feliz cumpleaños Herm. Toma quería entregártelo personalmente- dijo el chico de verdes ojos dándole una gran caja de regalo

La chica abrió con cuidado la caja revelando un conjunto muggle , que consistía en una mini-falda de holanes de color rojo y una blusa corta, escotada , tipo sport de color blanco

-Wow harry esta hermoso, no sabia que tenias tan buen gusto-le dijo con coquetería- tal vez lo estrene mas rápido de lo que piensas

-Me alegra que te gustara , tuve que ir a hosmeade ya sabes-dijo señalando un pequeño pergamino viejo que tenia en una mano- me encantaría verte con eso puesto -le dijo acercándose un poco a ella

Hermione quien estaba dispuesta darle un premio por tan fabuloso regalo tuvo que desistir un poco de la idea al ver a su amigo Ron dirigirse hacia ellos sabiendo que el no sabia nada de sus encuentros furtivos con en buscador de su casa

-Viene Ron luego te doy tu premio-le dijo al chico y lo agrazo aparénteme agradeciendo el regalo pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue que la chica mordió la oreja derecha de su amigo con sensualidad haciendo que este esperara ansioso por el premio ofrecido

Ambos chicos llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Harry siendo ya un caballero ayudo a la morena a sentarse quedando la chica en su lugar acostumbrado , en medio de sus mejores amigos

-Feliz cumpleaños herm-le toco el turno del pelirrojo a felicitar a su amiga

-Gracias Ron-le dijo la chica aceptando el abrazo de su amigo esta ves sin embargo trato de que fuera mas duradero

-Su regalo hermosa señorita-le dijo un sonriente ron mientras le daba una pequeña caja de terciopelo

La chica abrió el paquete encontrando un hermoso par de aretes de plata , largos ,que estaban bellamente decorados con unos rubíes, la forma tan brusca y en cierto modo gitanesca hizo que a la chica le encantaran

-Son preciosos Ron-le dio dos sendos besos en la mejilla del chico- de donde los conseguiste?

-Hablando con la verdad, yo quería regalarte unos aretes peor no se de esas cosas de mujeres así que le di el dinero a mi madre y ella me dio ese par que según ella son de un lugar secreto . ya sabes- dijo ron rodando los ojos ante esto ultimo

-Pues felicita a tu madre ron son hermosos-dijo la chica sin dejar de admirar la belleza de las joyas-mientras pensaba- con unos arreglos estos aretes me pueden servir para mis misiones

-Me alegra que te gusten –dijo un sonrojado ron

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de toda su casa, y de sus admiradores de otras tantas ,quienes le llevaban cartas y pequeños obsequios la chica desayuno mas contenta ante la perspectiva de sus cumpleaños con un presentimiento bueno, después de desayunar el correo matutino decidid arribar llevándole a la chica una infinidad de cartas

-Nunca Debimos poner las fechas de nacimiento en la sociedad- pensó la chica guardando las cartas en su mochila ante la asombrada mirada de sus amigos y para tranquilizarlos- tengo muchos amigos por correo

Aunque ala chica lo que si abrió de inmediato fue lo que llevaba una águila real con orgullo, mientras esta sobrevolaba hasta llegar a donde estaba la morena quien reconoció a esa mensajera de inmediato, aunque habitualmente le llevara rosas negras , era la ya conocida Lexus ,el águila de Al

-Este es el regalo de Al-dijo la chica al tener ante si el presente, acaricio las plumas del águila, quien agradecida , se marcho de nuevo sin esperar la reacción de la chica, ante Hermione estaba una caja mediana con agujeros , todos en la mesa de Gryffindor estaban expectantes que la chica abriera el misterioso obsequio , la chica después de pensar un poco que seria aquello que me mandaba su jefe abrió con sumo cuidado la caja y levantando la tapa se asomo

Dentro había un huevo de color aperlado que parecía cambiar de color con solo mirarlo la chica ,saco con cuidado el huevo y lo puso sobre la mesa , todos los observadores lanzaron una mirada de sorpresa al ver semejante obsequio

-Es eso lo que creo que es?-se aventuro a decir Neville

-Si es un Huevo de Fénix-dijo con orgullo Hermione, desde hacia tiempo le había dicho a Al que deseaba un feliz por sus propiedades, pero sabia de antemano que conseguir un fénix era muy difícil ya que al ser tan escasos esos seres eran muy especiales, se lo mandaba como huevo porque como sabia la chica cuando empolle ella tiene que ser la primera persona que vea para que el ave le sea fiel de por vida, entre ellos se haría un conexión muy especial

-Eres asombroso Al-dijo hermione observando el huevo

-Quien es Al-dijo ron sin quitar la vista del mismo objeto

-Un amigo -respondió rápidamente la chica, ahora ella también tenia una mascota, al igual que Catherine y que Julián con "Shere" y Catherine con "Cleo" ella tendría un animal tan fiel como el de sus amigo….. amigos que no le habían hablado durante todo el día. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de un rompimiento

-Va a salir del huevo-dijo un chico de Huffelpuff que se había acercado lo suficiente

- Los alumnos que estaban cerca de la chica miraron con interés y el pequeño fénix empezó a emerger del huevo, poco a poco, la chica se asomo para asegurarse que lo primero que viera el fénix fuera a ella , y así fue unas hermosas cavidades azules la miraron con interés y asombro y a la chica le recorrió un escalofrío por su piel, ahora lo sabia ese fénix y ella estaban unidos para siempre, la chica ayudo a que aquella pequeña ave saliera por completo del cascaron y el ave dócilmente se dejaba manejar por al chica

-Es tan mono –dijo Ginny Weasley detrás de hermione

-Como le pondrás?-dijo Harry con interés

-Mhhhhhh que nombre te gustaría pequeño?-le dijo al ave

-"No se ,porque no se nada de este mundo"-dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza

-Que es eso?-dijo la chica en voz alta

-"Eres mi ama y por ello tenemos una conexión cercana , eso quiere decir que yo entiendo lo que dices y lo que piensas y lo mismo tu conmigo"-dijo otra vez la pequeña voz

-Así que ahora podré entenderte?-dijo la chica ante la mirada de sus compañeros

-"Si y por eso en cuanto me necesites acudiré a tu llamado"-dijo la voz mental perteneciente al fénix

-Mhhhhhh entonces cómo te pondré-dijo al chica -déjame ver…. debe ser un nombre corto para que sea fácilmente recordado pero no se ….. te gusta Luca?

-" me agrada aunque suena un poco loco ama"-convino la ave

-Entonces así te llamaras Luca. Y no me digas ama dime Hermione como todos-dijo la chica muy contenta por su ave

-"esta bien Hermione "-dijo el ave aparentemente feliz con su nombre

-Que es lo que necesitas Luca?, tienes hambre o algo?-le dijo Hermione

-"No ahora no, yo me alimento del fuego y de los rayos del sol y en estos momentos estoy muy bien gracias"-dijo Luca

-Wow que asombroso regalo herm-dijo Ron- te felicito

-Gracias –dijo ella poniéndole mucha atención a su fénix que no se percato que había tres pares de ojos observándola atentamente

-Toma hermione feliz cumpleaños-le dijo una chica de cabellera rubia , algo desordenada y sucia largo hasta al cintura y de ojos saltones

-Gracias luna- dijo la chica felicitando otra vez mentalmente a la otra agente que se encontraba en ese colegio, la chica le había entregado lo que parecía un kit de maquillaje claro esta , esto viniendo de un agente de inteligencia era sumamente valioso, esperaba observarlo con mas detenimiento en la noche

-No es nada- la chica le dio una enigmática media sonrisa y se alejo a su mesa arrastrando los pies

-Esa chica esta realmente chiflada-comento ron a su lado

-Si no tienes idea de cuanto- sonrió la morena y después recordando algo desdijo en secreto acercándolos hacia ella- Chicos saben? Mañana saldremos de fiesta

-Como que saldremos?-dijo ron

-Nos iremos a Londres a divertirnos y festejar mi cumpleaños-dijo Hermione sonriente

-Pero no podemos hacer eso nos expulsarían- contesto el pelirrojo

-Tranquilos déjenmelo todo a mi pero solo díganme si irán?-dijo al chica con una mirada suplicante

-Nunca podría decirle que no a esa mirada Hermione iremos-dijo Harry

-Bueno esta bien pero no se como saldremos sin que se den cuanta- dijo ron temeroso

-Tranquilos déjenmelo todo a mi-la chica les sonrió enigmáticamente ,cosa que puso a los chicos a pensar que tanto había cambiado su amiga

Después de ese alboroto el profesor dumbledore se levanto y con su copa pidió silencio para dar un anuncio importante

-Bien alumnos antes que nada me uno a sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños señorita Granger -la chica le sonrió al hombre- y me permito dirigirme a ustedes para anunciar un nuevo miembro de nuestro profesorado

La puerta de madera que estaba al lado derecho de la mesa de los maestros se abrió para dar ,mostrar aun joven de tez blanca, cabellos castaños claros, y de unos hermosos ojos verdes –aguamarina, de porte distinguido, aunque se le veía joven, muy apuesto con un traje muggle negro y una túnica abierta de color negra también con algunos adornos en el cuello y puños que lo hacían ver elegantes, se dirigió con paso regio hasta la mesa de los profesores donde se quedo al lado de la silla vacía que estaba al lado de Remus

-Les presento a su profesor suplente- anuncio Dumbledore- El señor Julián Dumont , que les impartirá las clases cuando alguno de sus maestros no se encuentre disponible , pero este año se enfocara en el puesto de Defensa contra las artes obscuras cuando el profesor Lupin no este disponible

Ante Hermione estaba el chico que mas había estado pensando esta mañana , plantado en la mesa de profesores estaba su compañero, amante y amigo Julián, quien en esos momentos la veía directamente sin levantar sospechas de nadie

Las chicas empezaron a cuchichear de la hermosura del hombre, y este rompió el contacto con Hermione para cruzar un par de palabras con el profesor lupin con quien estrecho manos y con los demás profesores también

-A pesar de la juventud que aparenta el señor dumont , tiene una vasta experiencia ya que se ha dedicado desde siempre al cuidado de criaturas mágicas , le gustaría decir algo señor Dumont?- invito el hombre de barba blanca

-Si muchas gracias profesor-dijo el hombre y mas de una chica suspiro al oír la galante voz de Julián-Bueno primero que nada me presento me llamo Julián Dumont y me gustaría que me llamaran por mi nombre , ya que eso de Señor Dumont me hace ver demasiado viejo

Muchas chicas afirmaron tal aseveración

-También me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien y hacer un esfuerzo por aclarar cualquier duda que tengan , quiero ganarme su confianza y propongo a los profesores hacer un trato mas cercano con los alumnos mas en estos tiempos de necesidad

Algunos profesores asintieron con la cabeza al estar de acuerdo con el punto de Julián y snape solo miro hacia otro lado del salón

-Bueno creo es todo por el momento y espero verlos en clase-dijo el chico, dando una ultima sonrisa a los presentes y se sentó

Muchas chicas empezaron a acordar entrar desde temprano para apartar las sillas mas próximas a Julián

-Gracias Julián- dijo el profesor dumbledore- a partir de ahora Julián estará en todas sus clases de Defensa Contra las artes obscuras, espero que no sea incomodo para ustedes-un "no" general hizo que el director sonriera, después de todo era buena idea traer a ese chico al colegio

Mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor una morena estaba muy sonriente ya que ahora entendía el porque el chico no le escribía, agradeciendo que ese día solo tuviera clases solo la mañana se decidió a buscar a Julián para poder aclarar unas cosas

-"lo regañaras?"-le dijo un pequeña voz

-Oh Luca lo siento se me olvidaba que puedes leer mis pensamientos, ahora entiendo a Cat cuando esta con cleo-dijo mentalmente- no no lo regañare solo hablaremos

Para la chica ese día estaba pintando muy bien, primero sus amigos, después Luca y para mejor Julián estaría allí con ella a partir de ahora, así que dejando a la recién nacida ave en sus torre ,asistió a las clases de la mañana que era transformaciones, para la chica esas horas pasaron en gran lentitud y estaba tan pensativa de los sucesos recientes que no se percato que constantemente la asechaban unos profundos ojos grises

Al finalizar las clases se excuso con sus amigos que se dirigían al gran comedor diciendo que ella estaría escribiendo una carta para agradecer los regalos que había recibido esta mañana, así ya sin sus amigos la chica saco de su mochila lo que parecía ser un libro común y corriente de pastas negras , la chica se escondió en uno de los corredores del castillo donde abrió el libro, y una pequeña pantalla de LCD apareció en el lugar donde deberían estar las hojas del lado derecho, la chica tecleo una clave en un pequeño teclado del lado izquierdo del mismo

-Localización de Black Night-dijo la chica y al instante en al pantalla aprecio un pequeño mapa de hogwarts donde apareció una pequeña luz roja

-Black Night localizado-dijo una voz robotizada

-Mhhhhhh así que esa será tu alcoba querido?-dijo al chica y emprendió el viaje a donde se encontraba al pequeña luz roja

Al llegar vio que había un hermoso cuado donde se podía apreciar un árbol solitario en una hermosa noche

-No se cual es la contraseña, pero si es Julián supongo que será algo como "Dinastía"-dijo al chica y a continuación el cuadro se abrió dejando un libre acceso para el cuarto- porque no me sorprende de el?

Al entrar la chica pudo toparse con los sillones de cuero negro ya conocidos, al igual que el bar tallado de madera , además de muchas fotos y cuadros antiguos , al lado derecho había dos puertas, la chica supuso que serán los del cuarto del chico y la del baño al entrar pudo observar que Julián había ya modificado las ventanas haciéndolas mas grandes, algo que le agradaba de sobremanera al hombre era tener una enormes ventanas para dejar paso a la luz del sol

La chica no se percato que alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que sintió unas manos posarse en su cintura, haciendo que la chica se volteara de inmediato para ver al recién llegado

-Hueles delicioso-susurro Julián en su nuca mientras olía el cabello de hermione- eso ay te lo he dicho no?

-Tu?-dijo la chica- porque no me lo dijiste?-dijo alejándose un poco de el

-Primero un hola no princesa?-dijo un sonriente Julián acercándose ala chica para depositar un suave beso en los labios-Ahora si regáñame lo que desees estoy dispuesto a aceptar todo por otro beso como este

-Ja, no creas que con tus frases de seductor me has ganado, ni una llamada en días y llegas aquí de repente

-Lo siento es que era una sorpresa no queríamos arruinarla ,pero dime preciosa ,Me extrañaste? O acaso hay un sustituto mio en este colegio

-Claro que te extrañe tonto-le dijo la chica acercándose a el y abrazándolo- estaba muy preocupada por ti y por Cat , desde que se hecho a perder la misión del ministerio no se nada de ustedes me tenían preocupada

-Lo sentimos Herm, pero mira te he traído un regalo-dijo le chico sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeña caja

-No era necesario el solo verte aquí me hace tan feliz y si tuvieras en esa caja a Cat seria enormemente feliz

-Lamento decir que no es cat-dijo el chico acariciando el rostro de hermione

La chica abrió la caja y dentro había una pequeña llave

-Que es esto?- le pregunto la chica lago confundida

-Esto es la llave de tu primera motocicleta-dijo el chico sonriente e hinchado de orgullo- no sabes lo que me costo conseguirte este modelo era el que querías no?

-Oh Julián eres estupendo, pensé que no me habías oído cuando lo comente-dijo la chica sonriente y feliz se lanzo a los brazos del chico- donde esta la moto?

-Esta en Hosmeade luego te llevare a ella, después de todo según dice Al, la necesitabas para una misión así que podrás usarla pronto-dijo el chico separándola un poco de el y viéndola a los ojos

-No sabes Como los extrañe-dijo la morena dejando la cajita con al llave en una mesita de te que estaba cerca de ella

La chica se acerco sensualmente al joven quien la veía con una sonrisa en la cara

-Me gusta mucho tu uniforme Hermione-le dijo casualmente el chico

- Y a mi me encanta lo que tres puesto, peor se que tal vez me guste mas si lo cuelgo por allá-dijo la chica señalando un rincón lejano

-Gatita sabes que no podemos retrasarnos nos buscaran-dijo el chico con resistencia cundo al chica lo tomo por la corbata y lo empezó a guiar hacia ese hermoso sillón de piel

-Todo esta controlado –dijo al chica- mis amigos piensan que estoy en mi torre escribiendo cartas así que no nos buscaran hasta a la cena , además no creo que tu le tengas que dar explicaciones a nadie después de todo tu eres "profesor"-termino sentándolo en el sillón y ella se acerco con coquetería a sus labios y le dio un profundo beso

El chico solo contemplo ala hermosa mujer que tenia delante de el y, dejándose llevara por ese beso al tomo de la cintura y al acerco mas a el , de tal forma que ella termino sentada sobre las piernas del ahora profesor suplente

-No sabes cuanto añoraba tus besos preciosa-le dijo entre besos entrecortados el chico

-Y yo los tuyos mi querido Julián-le dijo al chica para después darle un apasionado beso

La lengua de la chica pido acceso a la boca de Julián para profundizar un poco el beso, el chico por supuesto que no puso objeción mientras que sus manos recorrían la figura de la chica a través del uniforme, poco a poco la despojo de la túnica , la chica por su parte hundía sus manos en el sedoso cabello del chico cuando, empezó a besarle el cuello, dándole pequeñas mordidas de paso, no se dio cuenta cuando el castaño le empezó a sacar la blusa, ella por su parte poco a poco le iba quitando la túnica, el saco y la camisa, pero sin embargo no le quitaba la corbata

Las manos expertas de Julián poco a poco despojaron de la camisa dejando a la chica con el sostén, el chico se detuvo un momento extasiado de la hermosa mujer que tenia casi sobre el, la chica un poco agitada ya, tenia los negros cabellos un poco revueltos, los labios hinchados y teñidos de un color rojizo y una mirada de deseo que la hacia diez veces mas hermosa de lo que se veía normalmente

-Te ves hermosa-le dijo el chico- como quisiera estar siempre contigo y con cat

-Los sueños nunca se vuelven realidad-le dijo sabiamente la morena

-Lo se pero no cuesta nada soñar-dijo el chico y a continuación agarro ala chica por las caderas y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, la chica solo de dejaba llevar , le gustaba que el dominara esas situaciones, el chico en un momento quito el sostén de la joven y pudo observar sus pechos erguidos y firmes ante las caricias que les proporcionaba, y entonces la vio esa pequeña marca que tenia un poco arriba del seno izquierdo justo arriba del corazón

-Entonces es cierto, ni tu ni cat…-empezó el chico y la morena lo callo con un dedo

-Si, nunca te dejaremos, hemos hecho este pacto contigo y no te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente Julián-en ese momento esa pequeña marca empezó a brillar levemente tiñéndose de un color rojo

-Oh, esto es tan tentador. Saber como adoro tu sabor………-dijo el con la voz ronca por el deseo- podría yo………..

La chica lo miro sonriente y se hecho para atrás dejando un mejor acceso a sus pechos

-Nunca me habías pedido permiso. Porque he de negártelo ahora?.......-dijo la chica sensualmente mientras que cerraba los ojos

El chico la miro una vez mas embelesado por su hermosura aun mas por la posición en la que adopto. Sumisa . totalmente sumisa para el… sonriente la tomo del cuello y comenzó a acercarse a esa pequeña marca, el rostro de la chica se reflejo un poco de dolor al contacto de los labios del chico sobre esa parte de su piel mas no dijo nada, dejo que el hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, lo había extrañado tanto que no podía negarle nada

Y así desnudos como ya se encontraban dejaron que las pasiones se soltaran y se complementaran como ellos solo sabían que podían hacerlo, entre gemidos roncos de placer que llenaron el cuarto fueron dejando que la pasión los consumiera

Mientras tanto, en Hosmeade enfrente de una vieja y enorme casa una joven mujer vestida con ropas sumamente elegantes, falda debajo de la rodilla ajustada y un saco también ajustado de color blanco , además llevaba un sombrero d e ala ancha y lentes que no dejaban ver su pelo y sus ojos observaba su nueva propiedad

-Mhhh así que esto hemos comprado no?-se dijo así misma- y desde aquí se puede ver hogwarts –dijo observando el viejo castillo que se elevaba a lo lejos- espero que no sea inoportuna mi llegada -esbozo una pequeña sonrisa a través de los labios rojos- pero el estaba mas preocupado que verla y me ha dejado todo el trabajo a mi

Dijo la mujer y se quito el sombrero, al instante una cascada de hermoso pelo rojo oscuro cayo sobre su espalda , igualmente se quito los lentes dejando ver una hermoso par de profundos ojos azules

-De igual forma me desquitare con Julián

Un leve plop se oyó cerca y una elfo domestico con uniforme elegante se presento ante al muchacha

-Mi joven ama esta todo bien?-dijo cortésmente el elfo

-Si gracias Linket-dijo la chica dándole un sonrisa al elfo- que los demás sigan acomodando las cosas en la casa con cuidado esta bien?

-Si mi señora desea algo mas?-dijo el elfo complacido ante el conformismo de su ama

-No esta todo bien, iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo ,es demasiado temprano para presentarme ahí de todos modos.- le dio el sombrero y los lentes al elfo que los recibió gustoso y empezó a alejarse al momento pareció recordar algo y se volteo- Ah es cierto Linket por favor prepara a Cleo hoy saldremos a pasear

La chica se volteo y empezó a caminar , no pudo ver la cara de terror de su elfo mientras dijo lo ultimo

-Espero que todo salga como lo planeamos-se dijo mentalmente y se perdió entre las calles de Hosmeade

Las estrellas se veían a través de las ventanas de los pasillos, una chica corría puesto que ya era tarde para la cena, se estaba alisando el cabello , este estaba húmedo así que no había mucho problema

-Todavía tuvo el descaro de hacerme bañar con el- dijo en un tono enfadado peor con una sonrisa en la cara- Como extrañe a ese tonto-dijo y entro al gran comedor con rapidez

Adentro ya estaban todos cenando e inmediatamente un par de cabezas una pelirroja y una morena se giraron hacia ella

-Por aquí Hermione- le dijo el pelirrojo

Ella los obedeció y una acomodándose la corbata se sentó en medio de ellos como era costumbre

-Perdón es que me tuve que bañar estaba muy cansada por escribir tantas cartas-mintió con descaro la chica

-Te lo dije ron , nuestra Hermione llegaría-le dijo harry al pelirrojo

-Como que nuestra hermione?-le respondió al chica

-Que eres nuestra y nunca te dejaremos- bromeo el chico-ahora somos la envidia de todo hogwarts por tener una chica ten bella a nuestro lado –dijo harry

-Esta bien soy de ustedes nada mas no se aprovechen eh?-dijo la chica bromeando abrazando a los dos chicos ala vez

Mientras tanto el joven profesor sustituto también entraba ocasionando la conmoción del alumnado femenino

-Todas están muriendo por el-dijo ron- no se que le ven – y se concentro en su asado

-No saben nuestro pequeño secreto-dijo Hermione mentalmente poniendo una mano en su pecho- mi querido Julián

Después de la breve cena el director se puso de pie para anunciar algo cosa que ya no tenia sorprendidos a ninguna alumno porque esos anuncios iban casi diario y ya se estaban acostumbrando

-Mis queridos alumnos-dijo el viejo director- en estos tiempos en el cual debemos de estar juntos, debemos dar refugio a aquellos que nos lo soliciten, ya que nunca hay que dejar a alguien que nos esta pidiendo ayuda, las escuelas de magia de todo el mundo están en peligro, muchas de ellas ha estado cerrando porque no van alumnos por temor a Lord Voldemort-estremecimiento general- por ende hay muchos alumnos que han sido ubicados en otras escuelas y también alumnos que llegaran a esta, confió en que ustedes sabrán que deben hacer sentir bien a los alumnos que lleguen a nuestra escuela, enseñarles los pasillos y si se puede ayudarlos en clase, por eso me dirijo a mis dos premios anuales-aplausos para Hermione y draco- que le ayuden a este estudiante que llega hoy ante nosotros

Todo el comedor se miraba expectante entre si , demasiadas sorpresas para ser su primera semana aun asi esperaron a que el nuevo alumnos llegase entre murmullos como "ojala sea un chico"-por parte de las chicas o un " una chica seria genial" por parte de los hombres

-Pasa por favor- pidió el director

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par y a causa de las sombras no se podía distinguir bien ala figura que estaba en medio de ambas puertas, la figura comenzó a caminar segura, con forme avanzaba era mas fácil distinguirla , una gruesa capa de viaje cubría su cuerpo, mientras que una abundante cabellera roja obscura caía a lo largo de la espalda, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, la piel era clara, tenia un leve maquillaje hacia el , firme, lo que mas llamaba la atención era una cosmetiquera totalmente negra ,de madera, con algunos grabados agarrada del brazo izquierdo

Los chicos al verla pasara a pesar de la capa de viaje se quedaban asombrados de tal belleza, Hermione reconociéndola estuvo tentada de saltar a su encuentro mas se detuvo, conociendo a Catherine como lo hacia sabia que había algo mas tras esa actitud, la chica al llegar justo enfrente de la mesa de profesores hizo una pequeña reverencia a dumbledore

-Perdón mi retraso profesor-le dijo la pelirroja- el transporte esta muy mal estos días-sonrió al hombre y se quito con sumo cuidado al capa de viaje

Si los chicos se habían impresionado por la hermosura de su rostro se quedaron perplejos ante el uniforme que llevaba la chica, la falda negra corvísima, ceñida por una grueso cinturón de estoperoles, la camisa también negra, ajustada , al igual que la de hermione estaba destacando sus atributos, llevaba unas botas largas de punta hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, pulseras en sus manos y algunos collares terminaban el conjunto, sin embargo no soltaba la pequeña cosmetiquera negra

El comedor se lleno en murmullos ante el invitado sorpresa de esa noche, los chicos tenían hasta el piso las mandíbulas y las chicas algunas estaban celosas de la belleza de la chica otras como Hermione tenia la mirada de gustosa sorpresa sin embargo no la reflejaba por temor a que alguien al descubriera, se conformo con mirara a Julián quien en ese momento aparto la vista de Catherine y la vio a ella asintiendo con elegancia la chica observo entonces la cosmetiquera que llevaba la chica con suma atención

-Oh por dios no puedo creer que en verdad la haya traído-se dijo mentalmente la morena- esto le causara algunos problemas pero no creo que en este momento la saque aunque seria divertida la cara de harry al ver esto-volteo a ver al moreno y le sorprendió verlo no observar a la chica con deseo sino que analizándola

-que pasa harry?-le pregunto al chico al oído

-No se te hace raro? –le respondió el chico observándola- pasa lo de voldemort y llegan estos dos sujetos, recuerda lo que paso con ojoloco y con los demás , que alguien llegue aquí es algo sumamente raro

-Si tienes razón- le dijo la chica y tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa, el chico la recibió entre las suyas con sumo cuidado y comenzó a acariciarla- como es mujer yo la vigilare no te preocupes-le dijo al chica cosa que tranquilizo un poco al joven

-Bueno un momento por favor-dijo el director al ver que los murmullos no cesaban- bueno podrías ponerte aquí querida?-le dijo a la pelirroja y esta sumisamente se acerco al profesor que se había levantado –

Bueno alumnos nuevamente un momento de su atención les presento a la señorita Catherine Dumont

Eso ultimo provoco murmullos de todo tipo a lo largo del gran comedor

-"ya vez tonto? Te dije que empezarían con esto si me presentaba con tu apellido va a pensar que somos esposos o algo así"-regañaba mentalmente la pelirroja a Julián sin que nada se notara en su rostro

-"Sabes bien que es muy peligroso dar tu apellido aquí ellos sospecharían, debes recordar que "Ellos" se encuentran aquí además ya esta todo controlado"-le respondió mentalmente el chico y después de eso se levanto callando así los murmullos de los presentes y diciendo en voz alta dijo-Señor director me permite?-el anciano hombre asintió con la cabeza y dejo continuar al apuesto joven

- Bueno como ya se dieron cuenta esta señorita se apellida igual que yo eso es porque nosotros somos…..-el chico hizo una pausa al sentir las miradas de todos los presentes e incluidos algunos de la mesa de profesores y después de un " dilo ya tonto" por parte de la chica el continuo-ella es mi prima por eso el apellido y no se preocupen que esta libre y sin compromisos

-Julián-dijo ella molesta y sacandoo su varita – no me provoques

El chico rió despreocupado y se volvió a sentar mientras que todos veían con asombro la rapidez de la chica con la varita ,ella al sentirse observada la guardo y volteo hacia otro lado, el director volvió a tomar al palabra

-Una vez aclarado eso temo decir que por desgracia esta noche el sombrero seleccionador no podrá asignar a la señorita Dumont a una casa , y no creo que se pueda asignar una en este fin de semana ,a si que usted señorita Dumont deberá elegir una casa provisional donde tendrá que dormir hasta que el sombrero asigne su casa

-De acuerdo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy misteriosa mientras se paseaba a lo largo del gran comedor lentamente, algunos chicos se levantaban para que la chica los viera sin embargo esta apenas y los miraba, sin embargo no soltaba esa misteriosa cosmetiquera

-que es eso que lleva…..-dijo un chico de Ravenclaw

-No puedo tomar una buena decisión director todas las casas se ven muy. "prometedoras" –lo dijo en un sentido algo tosco- la verdad no se por cual decidirme esta mal si pido la opinión de alguien?-pidió con una puchero

-No veo porque no ha de pedirle ayuda a su primo-dijo benévolamente el hombre

-No no es a mi primo es a una "amiga-dijo la chica y Hermione sonrió comprendiendo a lo que se refería al chica y fue ahí donde las miradas de ambas se cruzaron y un secreto que nadie jamás descubrirían , una mirada que decía muchas cosas peor sin embargo ambas cortaron casi al instante para no levantar sospechas ,la pelirroja convoco un pequeño banco en el cual arriba puso la cosmetiquera que cuidadosamente y con movimientos lentos abrió,

Todos estaban con el alma en un puño al fin descubrirían que había dentro de esa misteriosa caja ,mientras que Hermione tenia una sonrisa algo maliciosa en la cara y por inercia volteo a ver a su moreno amigo, como reaccionaria el ante lo siguiente

No parecía haber nada dentro de esa caja y la chica se encontraba algo impaciente

-_Estas despierta querida?-_dijo en una murmullo susurrante ,tan bajo que nadie pudo escucharla

Un sonido silbante salio de la caja, y a continuación apareció primero la cabeza grande y amarilla , quedando levantada y observando a los espectadores que lanzaron grititos de asombro al verla ahí, tan imponente, con esa marca característica de su especie detrás de su cabeza, los ojos alargados y desafiantes , y la lengua bifida característica de las de su clase, ahí frente al comedor en pleno y ante todo el profesorado estaba la mascota de Catherine , Cleo….. Una cobra real………..

-Una cobra?-empezaron los murmullos, cosa que no hizo que la chica se sorprendiere de hecho siempre provocaba las mismas reacciones, sonrió al recordar como fue el primer encuentro de cleo con Julián y con Hermione,

-Es una hermosa serpiente señorita Dumont-Dijo el director sin inmutarse

-Gracias, ella estará complacida ante sus halagos-dijo la pelirroja mientras la serpiente seguia observandolo todo

-Nos podría decir algo de sus mascota?-dijo el director tratando de romper el hielo

-No ella no es una mascota-dijo fingiéndose ofendida la chica-ella es mi amiga. Vera señor director, en el antiguo Egipto, vivió una hermosa reina llamada Cleopatra, de ahí el nombre de mi amiga, pues bien Cleopatra fue la mejor reina que pudo tener Egipto en esa época y sin embargo a pesar de tener, riqueza ,bella y poder, ella ….se enamoro-dijo esto ultimo escupiendo las palabras-y nada menos que de su enemigo Marco Antonio un general romano, ellos se enamoraron y casaron , sin embargo por una traición mataron A Marco Antonio y Cleopatra cegada por su amor y su impotencia, decidió suicidarse, nada menos que con una cobra real que dejo en su cama mientras dormía tratando así de llegar hasta su amado

-Es una bella historia señorita Dumont-dijo el director y el resto del comedor estuvo de acuerdo, algunas chicas incluso suspiraron ante la historia y de repente no le tenían tanto miedo a la serpiente-ahora seria tan amable de elegir su casa provisional?

Pero a pesar de eso ,lo que pasó a continuación dejo amas de uno con la boca mas abierta

_-Podrías ayudarme querida?-_dijo la chica susurrando palabras en un lenguaje extraño no para todos ya que harry potter lo podía entender muy bien

-Habla parcel?-susurro tan bajo harry pero fue oído y comprendido por toda la escuela

-_Claro a quien asustaremos hoy ama?-_dijo en una voz un poco divertida la serpiente

_-No a nadie, deberé quedarme en una de las casas en este colegio así que quiero que me ayudes a decidirme por una ya que todas se ven demasiado buenas-_dijo la chica sin oír los susurros de los alumnos, el lenguaje parcel en ella la hacia ver tan seductora y tan deseable que los chicos que no lo entendían se sentían como hipnotizados ante esa lengua

-_Veo que siempre tengo que sacarla de sus problemas mi señora- _dijo al serpiente y a continuación se enrosco en el cuerpo de la chica. Los profesores se levantaron ya que dicha acción hacia ver que la serpiente atacaría a la chica- _veo que me tienen miedo, deberían soy muy venenosa_

_-No digas tonterías –_dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente_-eres una buena serpiente- _dijo con melancolía_-perdona si te hago hacer cosas que no quieres-_Dijo y a continuación cambio el semblante y les dijo a los profesores- no pasa nada no me hará daño

Los profesores volvieron sentarse y la serpiente miro a Julián

-_Ahí esta el joven Julián-_le dijo la serpiente entonces empezó a sacra su bifida lengua en repetidas ocasiones -. _eso quiere decir…. Que si. Lo huelo . esta aquí. Esa persona esta aquí cierto?_

_-shhhhh querida , si esta aquí, peor recuerdas lo que hablamos antes?-_la serpiente asintió su angulosa cabeza-_bien solo quiero que me digas cual casa Gryffindor, huffelpuff, ravenclaw o slytherin-_la serpiente entonces bajo de los brazos de su ama y empezó a recorrer las mesas ante la mirada atemorizante de los alumnos

-No hace nada es inofensiva-dijo la chica-solo va a canalizar las auras y ver a que casa es adecuada para mi en estos momentos-explico la chica

-_Si, puedo sentirlo mi señora…. Este colegio es muy poderoso por eso el ser tenebroso lo quiere.. Si... Puedo sentirlo mucha magia proveniente de las paredes, y las casas también tienen lo suyo, en un pasado pudiste ser una buena huffelpuff, ravenclaw seria buena para ti si no tuvieras tantas cosas que hacer, y estas entre las ultimas dos……pero ya se. Gryffindor serás después del cuarto menguante así que te quedaras esta vez en Slytherin_

-Slytherin??????????-repitió la chica con desafió- me has elegido slytherin?-causando nuevamente murmullos de los chicos del gran comedor

-_Si esa es tu opción mi señora_-dijo sabiamente la serpiente- _es todo por esta ocasión puedo retirarme?-_dijo con voz susurrante

-_Si puedes retírate_-dijo al chica y distraídamente saco un pequeño ratón blanco de entre sus ropas- _gracias cleo_-dijo entregándoselo y la serpiente con ansiedad devoró el pequeño animal

-_Cuando usted lo ordene ahí estaré mi ama, esa es mi misión, la misión de cualquier serpiente que se encuentre en su camino_-dijo para después desaparecer otra vez en la cosmetiquera negra

-Habla con ella-dijo un chico - hablo con la serpiente , es una hablante de serpientes

-Es como potter- dijo otro-que le dijo potter que le dijo a la serpiente

Harry estaba en estado de shock el no quería que nadie se enterara de su don de hablar con las serpientes y esta chica de buenas a primeras les demostraba a todos lo que podía hacer, que no temía que ahora todos le tuviesen miedo y se alejaran de ella?, noto la mano de su amiga Hermione firmemente agarrada de la suya y entonces ella le dijo

-Tal vez ella confía en que sus verdaderos amigos no al dejaran solo por hablarle a las serpientes- le respondió la morena ala pregunta mental del niño-que-vivió

-Pero ella entonces ella es- dijo harry- será una bruja obscura?

-No harry mírala, ella no se ve como una bruja obscura, no ordeno a su serpiente atacar e incluso trato de tranquilizar a los alumnos

El director intento tranquilizar los ánimos

-Bueno señorita dumont creo que eso deja muy en claro cual casa será su hogar provisional-dijo el noble anciano

-Si señor.-dijo la chica aun pensativa- solo espero que sea lo correcto la luna menguante-dijo mirando el cielo del gran comedor mientras se dirigía ala mesa de la serpientes y pensando continuo- después de domingo será luna menguante , oh Al que cosas me obligas a hacer

La chica a pesar de sentir todas las miradas sobre de ella se sentó con sumo cuidado en un extremo de la mesa de slytherin dejando de lado derecho la cosmetiquera de cleo y del lado izquierdo estaba sentado un chico, la chica al sentir la profunda mirada de ese chico lo volteo a ver

-Mucho gusto querido-dijo seductoramente la pelirroja- veo que tu no me miras con miedo

-Si, yo no soy como esos idiotas- respondió el chico

-Bueno querido como rigen las normas te presentarías?-dijo ella y le extendió la mano cosa que el tomo y beso para sin dejar de verla a los ojos dijo

-Malfoy, draco malfoy-dijo el rubio par seguir observando a la chica

-Un placer joven malfoy, soy Catherine Dumont

-El placer es todo mió señorita dumont pero puede llamarme draco

-Entonces llámame Catherine o como mas te plazca-

-Bueno como el joven malfoy ha congeniado con la señorita dumont , espero que sea tan amable de enseñarle el camino a la sala común de slytherin-el anciano viejo se sentó y minutos mas tarde todos empezaron a salir del gran comedor aun murmurando acerca de lo extraño de la chica

-Entonces malfoy que hay de bueno en esta escuela?-comento la chica pausadamente mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras

-Bueno pues en realidad nada, el quiddich se salva un poco. Pero por lo que veo se que a ti no te gustan esas cosas

-Me gusta el quiddich , en mi antigua escuela era un cazadora, yo y otra amiga a la que le enseñe éramos las mejores –dijo la chica sin inmutarse

-En serio?, bueno entonces si te quedas en Slytherin podrías ser parte del equipo

-De acuerdo. Pero si no-dijo la chica enigmáticamente- prepárate a perder los partidos Draco

-Eso lo veremos-dijo draco y la chica observo una sombra moverse a lo lejos

-Mh draco? Me permites in instante me tengo que ir a refrescar-dijo entrando a los sanitarios que estaban enfrente de ellos

-Sorpresa-dijo de solo entrar cuando una masa morena la ataco de imprevisto

-Son muy malos Julián y tu no me avisaron nada- dijo Hermione recién dejaba un poco respirara ala pelirroja

-Era un sorpresa además nosotros no sabíamos bien como íbamos a estar aquí-dijo la pelirroja sacando a cleo de su ensimismamiento-saluda a Hermione cleo

-_Hola mi señora Hermione, puede olerla apenas me liberaron-_dijo silbante la serpiente

-Lo se, espero que crookshanks este bien, no se porque tuvieron que hacerle tantos estudios-dijo la chica como si hubiese entendido las palabras de la serpiente

-_Eso para porque el es como nosotros mi señora no es un gato normal el al igual que todos nosotros no somos lo que aparentamos_-respondió silbante al serpiente-

-Aun así lo extraño-dijo hermione en voz humana- solo espero que el se encuentre bien ah es cierto-dijo de repente la chica- Al me ha regalado un fénix

-Lo sabíamos fuimos por el huevo –dijo Catherine con autosuficiencia- y dime preciosa tienes planes para esta noche?

-No para esta no solo para mañana-dijo la morena alegremente- iremos a nuestro lugar

-Ohhhh iremos, quienes mas están invitados- empezó a decir la pelirroja peor al ver la mirada de hermione supo inmediatamente de que trataba- oh no me niego no podemos llevarlos, no es posible

-Vamos Cat, sabes bien que ellos son mis amigos, no podría irme de fiesta sin ellos entiéndelo por favor- le dijo y le dio una mirada suplicante

-Oh esta bien-dijo la pelirroja fingiendo enojo- y no es necesario usar esa cara, recuerda que yo fui quien te la enseño y no funciona conmigo-dijo ella en broma- pero entonces yo llevare a alguien de acuerdo?

-Mh como quieras- dijo la morena- da igual además es justo- lleva a quien quieras

-Entonces esta hecho-de todas formas mañana tenemos que ver lo de el concierto de lengua de serpiente no?-dijo la pelirroja- dice Julián que cantaremos así que prepárate ya sabes la canción no?-dijo la pelirroja llenado hacia la puerta sujetando su inseparable cosmetiquera negra

-Si no te preocupes , descansa-dijo la morena

-Igualmente . igualmente- dijo y se salio del baño

Hermione esa misma noche se encontraba muy feliz en la sala común de su torre , ya estaban completos La "Triada Black" completa al fin

-ES genial-pensaba al chica mientras sostenía una copa de vino blanco en una amaño y un cigarrillo en la otra- Con Julián y Catherine aquí , esto se hará mas divertido-dijo mientras dio una vuelta,

Hermione estaba ya con su ropa de dormir que consistía en un bóxer ala cadera azul cielo y una blusa de tirantitos blanca, llevaba puesta una bata de seda blanca que dejaba sentir su silueta , se veía hermosa con el fuego que crepitaba y le daba un aire seductor ala chica, en eso estaba cuando llego Draco y al verla así , por un momento olvido que era la chica "traga libros" que siempre había molestado

-Porque tan contenta Granger?-le pregunto al verla tan sonriente

La chica se turbo un poco ya que no había sentido al presencia de ese chico

-Vamos Malfoy que hoy fue un buen día no crees?-le dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida –no quieres un poco?

-Porque no?"-dijo malfoy agarrando la copa que la chica tenia en las manos y dándole un sorbo- mh buena cosecha Granger

-Mi familia tenia un viñedo-contesto la chica sin importancia- siempre bebíamos vino en cualquier ocasión

-al menos sabes elegir un buen vino-dijo el chico al tiempo que se sentaba en los sillones

Hermione se acerco sensualmente al oído del chico y le susurro suavemente

-Puedo hacer cosas mejores que catar vinos Malfoy-dijo ella- lastima que tu nunca puedas averiguarlo

-Que dices?-dijo el chico ofendido, yo puedo tenerte en el instante que yo quiera, solo que no me rebajo con los de tu clase

-No dirás que tienes miedo Malfoy?-dijo la chica sentándose con suma elegancia en el sillón enfrente de el-que et parece una apuesta?

-De que tipo?-dijo el chico visiblemente interesado

-Yo te apuesto a que no eres capaz de resistirte a besarme, si gano haré lo que tu quieras-dijo ella seductoramente mientras se mordía el labio- pero si gano. Tu harás lo que yo desee

-Lo que quiera?- quiso saber el chico- lo que yo te diga lo harás sin replicar?

-Lo que tu digas ,Malfoy-dijo la chica mientras jugaba con uno de sus tirantes, acerco la mano a Draco –es un trato?

-Es un trato, pero tendrá que ser antes del domingo de acuerdo?-dijo el chico con un extraño brillo en los ojos, después vio a la chica alejarse dando una sutil vuelta tras sus pies y haciéndole una seña de despedida con la mano, pero, por un momento al dar la vuelta, la bata se elevo un poco dejando ver su espalda y por un instante vio una pequeña marca. Tal vez era su imaginación concluyo cuando vio desaparecer ala chica por las escaleras-Serás mía…-susurro en voz baja- te haré mía y así todo esto que no entiendo desaparecerá, me acostare contigo como con las otras y después serás una mas en mi lista……. Prepárate Granger porque no puedo perder

Mientras tanto en su habitación la chica se había deshecho de su bata y se encontraba sentada en la cama al estilo indio

-Diablos que demonios haré ahora- se reclamo a si misma- no puedo perder tiempo seduciendo a malfoy-se dijo aunque después sonrió picadamente- aunque el chico no esta atan mal… de todas formas se que ganare, pero tengo hasta le domingo . esto será divertido

Al día siguiente , es hosmeade ,había un griterío provocado por los estudiantes y habitantes de hosmeade que habían ido a ver a Lengua de Serpiente, e incluso había gente que había venido desde Londres, con túnicas estrafalarias y algunos con sus intentos vanos de vestirse de forma rockera muggle ,y a pesar de todos lucian felices a la espera del concierto de lengua de serpiente

Los artistas se encontraban en un pequeño camerino ,acondicionado en Las Tres Escobas, la cual patrocinaba el evento, ellos ya estaban vestidos Catherine aunque se veía algo malhumorada tenia unos pantalones de cuero negro, ajustados y ala cadera, una blusa tipo Healter (la que se amarra por atrás y deja la espalda descubierta)de color rojo , unas botas de punta negras, llevaba su hermoso pelo rojo suelto a su verdadero tamaño , un poco mas debajo de la cintura, Hermione lleva un pantalón negro de cuero, con un corsette sin mangas también de cuero negro que hacia que ambas prendas se amoldaran a su figura dejándola ver despampanante, también se había dejado su cabello negro suelto y se marcaban unos hermosos rizos a la altura de su rostro que aún no estaba cubierto con la mascara ,por otro lado Julián llevaba también los pantalones de cuero negro con una camisa de color azul cielo desabrochada los 3 primeros botones el estaba acariciando las cuerdas de la guitarra distraídamente

-Hasta cuando te vas a contener?-pregunto indiferente Hermione a Catherine

-Es que no la tolero, no se porque Cleo dijo que me fuera a Slytherin –Dijo Catherine explotando de repente-Esa gente es muy creída y altanera

-Aun no entiendo que fue lo que paso-Añadió vagamente Julián

-A pues veras-empezó a decir Catherine

-Flash Back-

Catherine se encontraba paseando por los pasillos obscuros de Hogwarts, al parece estaba dirigiéndose al Gran comedor cuando una voz z sus espalda la interrumpió

-Hey tu, nueva-dijo la voz

-Si dime que quieres?-dijo ella sin voltear

-Te voy a decir algo una sola vez y espero que lo entiendas- la figura se poso delante de ella, era Pansy Parkinson-No quiero que te acerques a Draco Malfoy , el es mió de acuerdo?-dijo ella con una sonrisa y una mirada que trataba de ser intimidante

Catherine simplemente la ignoro y siguió caminado, cosa que enojo a Parkinson y la tomo del hombro volteándola bruscamente, esto ultimo enojo mucho a Catherine

-Oye estupida-empezó a decir muy descontrolada Pansy-Quien te crees para ignorarme?, no sabes con quien estas hablando? Puedo lanzarte una maldición si así lo deseara

Catherine se acerco y le dirigió una mirada fría, cruel, como de las que ella estaba acostumbrada a dar normalmente

-Aléjate de mi y no te cruces conmigo-le susurro malignamente –o si no yo no simplemente te haré una maldición, haré que desees tu muerte-dijo y sin ver la reacción de la chica ,que era de terror puro, siguió caminando como si nada ,sin saber que una par de ojos verdes habían visto toda la escena

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Pero no entiendo el motivo de tu enojo-dijo Julián- después de todo has asustado a al chica no?

-Si, pero me choca que la gente venga siempre a reclamarme cosas que yo no se nada-dijo Catherine- por eso termine la escuela rápido ,no tengo la necesidad de pasar por esto yo ya me gradué, no entiendo porque Al quiere que vigilemos Potter

-Es por la misión que se acerca, lo sabes- dijo Hermione dirigiendo por primera vez su mirada a Catherine quien la sostuvo dignamente

-Lo se lo se,"Potter es una pieza clave parea el éxito de la misión"-recito lo ultimo tratado de imitar la voz de al- a todo esto no se porque lo necesitamos-reclamo

-Cuándo será esa misión?-quiso saber Hermione

-para dentro de un mes aproximadamente-dijo Catherine- va costar mucho trabajo conseguir lo que queremos

-Debemos contactar a agentes extranjeros……….-Susurro Julián- eso será algo muy fuerte no sabemos como reaccionaran los otros agentes

-Porque?-dijo Hermione que al parecer no entendió muy bien todo

-Muchos no saben de nuestra existencia-dijo Catherine simplemente

-Como es eso?-dijo Hermione

-Como sabrás, las misiones mas difíciles, sea que en Inglaterra o en cualquier parte del mundo las hacemos nosotros, no importa como, pero el caso es que Al nos ha mantenido en secreto de muchas formas, La Triada Black de por si causa temor entre los círculos de mortífagos y de mafias muggles, peor sin embargo los nuestros no saben a la perfección que tan importantes somos nosotros para la organización

-Conocen solo un poco de nosotros?-dijo Hermione

-Si de hecho creo que piensan que somos del mismo nivel.-dijo algo burlesca hermione

-Si también creo que piensan eso, tal vez piensen que somos nivel 1, o peor que somos "camisas Blancas"

-Argh,-dijo Catherine con una mueca- no digas eso, "camisas Blancas" nosotros?????

-No entiendo muy bien eso de la organización-dijo Hermione

-Pero si es muy sencillo-dijo Julián- aunque creo que…..nunca se lo explicaste verdad Catherine?

-Ya decía yo que algo se me había pasado-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa

-Bien entonces dime como esta estructurado Dark Shadow-Dijo Hermione

-Te toca Julián reo que yo he dado muchas explicaciones esta vez-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa coqueta al chico que dejo de rasgar el instrumento

-Bueno esta bien-comenzó el chico- veras Los espías de Dark Shadow están en 5 niveles siendo el 5 el mas bajo y el 1 el mas alto, los espías de nivel 2 y 3 son considerados "Camisas Blancas" ya que ese es parte de su uniforme que consta de un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca sean hombres o mujeres, así pues son espías muy inferiores, los de nivel 4 y 5 con considerados "desechos" y a ellos les toca las peores partes, ya que solo se dedican a hacer entregas o simplemente recogen a la gente de los aeropuertos, cabe decir que si suben de nivel es muy raro ya que no es muy común ,hay muy pocos agentes de nivel 4 y menos del nivel 5 después, los de Nivel 1 son los mas respetados ya que son espías muy buenos y los mejores

-Pero porque tener gente como "Desechos" en nuestras filas? -pregunto Hermione- porque no deshacernos de ellos y quedarnos solo con los mejores

-Siempre debe de haber espías buenos y malos querida –dijo Catherine interviniendo así con al conversación- el que ellos sean los mas bajos espías no quiere decir que sean totalmente malos, de hecho se elijen a los agente, policías o personas con habilidades mas importantes del mundo se les canalizan sus habilidades y se les asigna un nivel, solo que como dice Julián no todos suben de nivel

-Pero y a esto que nivel somos nosotros?-quiso saber la morena

-Nosotros somos de nivel 0-dijo Julián secamente

-Nivel 0?-repitió la morena

-Somos los mas altos de la organización , veras Inteligencia puede incluso dar ordenes a los agentes de Nivel 1, porque ellos están situados arriba de estos pero nosotros estamos sobre todos ellos , en esta época solo nosotros 3 somos Nivel 0 pero …antes del ataque había mas…

-Había mas nivel 0.-empezó a entender Hermione- no me digas que. Ellos…………

-Si-dijo Julián interrumpiendo a la chica- el Fundador y sus amigos. Eran Nivel 0

-Pero entonces como es que nadie sabe que nosotros somos nivel 0 y como llegue yo a ser nivel 0 si ni siquiera pase por los otros niveles

-Lo primero es fácil-dijo Catherine- Al pensó que no seria buena idea que todos supieran que aun hay agentes de nivel 0, pensó que seria mejor que no supieran, así que cuando paso "el ataque" pues lo mas fácil era decir que ya no iba a haber mas agentes nivel 0, y en cuanto ala segunda pregunta-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a Hermione- Ya te lo dije, eres especial, eras muy ágil y hábil antes de conocerte, tenias una mente especial y espectacular capaz de razonar y tener soluciones a todo en cuestión de segundos, solo hacia falta pulirte un poco y creo que esa es la respuesta-dijo pasando con el dedo índice los labios de Hermione

-Entonces porque los otros agente pueden enojarse con nosotros- dijo hermione

-Que harías si pensaras que eres la mejor espía de todo el mundo y de repente llegan 3 extraños y te avisan que ellos son mejores que tu y que les debes de obedecer? –menciono Catherine

-Me enojaría-dijo Hermione- pero entonces nosotros somos los espías de nivel mas alto de Dark Shadow

-Si, la única autoridad que tenemos es Al que es el fundador de la sociedad-dijo Julián – por eso es que tenemos tantas libertades y ganamos muchísimo mas que otros agentes

-Ahora entiendo nuestra "popularidad " por todos los círculos no?-dijo Hermione-puedo entenderlo todo ahora. Aunque no se como se lo tome el. Al saber que….. Bueno ya saben

-Si lo sabemos-dijo Catherine- peor a pesar de todo el debe de superarlo, creo que en cuando se entere sabrá porque pasaron las cosas, y porque lo querían muerto no?

-Si solo espero que no sea un golpe demasiado duro para el-dijo Hermione

-Pues primer debemos contactar a Potter-sugirió Julián- el debe de estar un poco mas enterado del asunto que se suscitara dentro de un mes, después veremos como contactar a esos agentes –dijo Julián colocándose el antifaz en el rostro

-Como buscaremos a los agentes que nos ayudaran?-dijo Hermione también colocándose el antifaz y levantándose del sillón donde estaba

-Solo los mejores serán llamados, Al se esta encargando de eso, de lo que nosotros nos debemos preocuparnos es de los de hoy, están listos?-dijo Catherine colocándose el antifaz y después guardando una pistola entre sus ropas ,Hermione hizo lo mismo y Julián las imito

-Lista-dijo Hermione-solo espero que los chicos no me estén buscando

-Eres muy buena en hechizos-dijo Catherine- según ellos estas comprando plumas y no tardaras en volver….. que podría salir mal?

Los tres chicos salieron de la taberna al oír cada vez mas y mas gritos, reclamándolos , afuera la multitud se amontonaba entorno al escenario que pronto utilizarían los artistas, Hermione la subir al escenario vio a Harry y Ron que la miraban detenidamente y por un momento pensó que la habían descubierto, son embargo deshecho esas ideas cuando vio que ambos se sonrojaban, y mas cerca aun pudo ver la mirada gris de Draco observándola fijamente

-Con ustedes-dijo madame Rosmerta que vestía de gala en esa ocasión- lengua de serpiente………….

El griterío no se hizo esperar, a pesar de tener poco tiempo en la música tenían muchísimos admiradores y carteles con las leyendas de "Julieta cásate conmigo" o "mandy quieres ser mi novia" mientras que a Julián le ponían cosas como "te espero en la casa" o por muchas "tío rico"

-Como están Hosmeade-dijo Julián ente el micrófono- quieren algo de rock?????????'

Mas griterío de la gente

-Recuerden que la próxima semana sale ala venta nuestro disco espero que lo compren-dijo hablando por primera vez Catherine

-Pueden ganarse una convivencia con nosotros -dijo Hermione- así que si quieren estar allí no se pierdan el profeta esta semana

-también queremos agradecer a los clubes de fans que han venido desde tan lejos-mas griterío de la gente ante las palabras de Julián

-Y un saludo a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que nos acompañan hoy-dijo Catherine guiñando un ojo

-Bueno es hora de empezar-dijo Hermione- esto es Hasta que el cuerpo aguante, espero que les guste

Después ella se coloco al centro del escenario y saco un hermoso violín completamente negro y empezó a tocar una melodía, con una rapidez y maestría impresionante, después Catherine empezó a rascar las cuerdas de una guitarra acústica, y ambas en combinación hacían una maravillosa música, ambas chicas empezaron tocar cada vez con mas rapidez creando una melodía estilo medieval , fue cuando Julián hechizando las batacas de la batería, se acerco a la tarima y comenzó a cantar

Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho  
Y convertir en "murmullo" tenue mi voz  
Reducir toda una vida sólo a un renglón

Empezó Julián con una hermosa y tenue voz, cargada de energía mientras se movía de un lado a l otro del escenario prendiendo rápidamente a los asistentes al concierto

Puedes sobre mí dar opinión sesgada  
Criticar mi oficio ¡que no es porvenir!  
Que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación

Con ayuda de Catherine y Hermione hacia las canciones siempre tratando de que se dieran cuenta de las letras y que se dieran cuenta de los mensajes que estos llevaban

Puede que la lluvia caiga sobre el cielo  
Que el mar, confundido, vaya a un río a morir  
Que en la noche cante el gallo a la mañana  
Que con las ánimas se fue a divertir

No quería que a pesar de lo pasara, con las futuras guerras las personas se dieran por vencidas, porque todo tenia una solución, eso es lo que el creía, tenían que luchar, luchar juntos y acabar de una vez y por todas con ese mal que había estado acechándolos, y no había lugar para dudar

Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel  
Entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar  
Ella espera a que regrese  
Y mientras yo guardo sus besos y su voz  
En mi corazón

La música se fue haciendo lenta de tal forma que se oía el suave murmullo del violín de Hermione acompañando la voz aterciopelada de Julián y allí estaba el, dedicándole una vez mas una estrofa a ella, a su amada………

Busco en el camino todas las respuestas  
Y me he dado cuenta que están en mi  
Comunicador de sueños quiero ser...

Siguió cantando mientras elevaba cada vez mas la voz para volver a elevarla al momento que se situaba justo enfrente del escenario y al momento la música volvió a ser alegre

Músico soy, músico seré  
Conductor de sensaciones a tu piel  
Fabrico recuerdos que atas con nostalgia a mi canción

Siempre lo hacia, los recuerdos que tenían los tres los plasmaban de una forma u otra a sus canciones y eso era lo que les ayudaba a sacar todo aquello que les dolía y sin embargo les ayudaba a seguir adelante

Jamás podré dejarla  
Mi vida es una canción  
Soy escultor del alma  
Soy músico y amo en clave de sol

Dijo mientras se situaba detrás de Hermione y posaba sus manos en la cintura mientras ella tocaba con los ojos cerrados el violín acompañando la voz de el mientras se dejaba sentir por lo decía la voz

Hasta que aguante mi voz

En un momento se separo de ella al decir la ultima línea de la canción y entonces el ritmo se volvió cada vez mas Hermione y Catherine se dirigieron al centro del escenario mientras lo hacían Hermione pudo observar a harry y a ron que estaban bailando al ritmo de la música junto con los demás alumnos de Hogwarts y a lo lejos, sin que nadie lo notara estaba Draco Malfoy siguiendo la música con la cabeza, ella y Catherine se lucieron haciendo un solo hermoso, complicado y ala vez perfecto, mientras las miradas de todos se posaban en esas hermosas bellezas , Julián les coloco a las chicas dos pequeños micrófonos en forma de diadema para que ellas pudieran cantar lo que restaba de la canción, mientras les acariciaba el rostro a ambas

Estamos locos de atar  
Somos trovadores que en tu ciudad  
Damos pinceladas de color  
A tu gris realidad

Cantaron los tres al mismo tiempo, volviendo a un mas eufórico al publico presente mientras se movían a una voz mientras dejaban de tocar mientras se encontraban cantando

Somos mitad caballeros y damas  
Mitad bohemios y embusteros  
No somos lo que un padre quiere  
Para sus hijitos bebes

Siguieron cantando mientras se acercaban al publico y cada uno se colocaba a extremos del mismo incitándolos a que se siguieran moviendo frenéticamente al compás de la música que comenzaron a tocar nuevamente

Estamos locos de atar  
Somos trovadores que en tu ciudad  
Damos pinceladas de color  
A tu gris realidad

Hermione le dirigió una mirada y canto con devoción y con un sentimiento con la esperanza de que harry y Ron se dieran cuanta del segundo sentido de su canción

Somos mitad caballeros y damas  
Mitad bohemios y embusteros  
No somos lo que un padre quiere  
Para sus hijitos bebes

Catherine volteo a ver ala pelinegra y sonrió para si, esa chica quería ayudar a sus amigos, y si era lo que ella quería ,Julián y ella misma le ayudarían

Hasta que el cuerpo aguante  
Hasta que quiera mi voz  
Hasta que el cuerpo aguante  
Seguiré viviendo tal como soy

Terminaron de cantar la canción los tres en una perfecta combinación que asombro a todos los presentes y al momento de tocar la ultima nota ,todo el publico estallo en aplausos dirigidos a sus artistas preferidos, ellos agradecieron y las chicas lanzando besos al publico y Julián saludando a sus fans esperaron que el griterío cesara un poco

-Wow vaya -empezó Julián- Hosmeade quieren otra canción???????

-Las respuestas fueron el griterío excitado del publico

-Pero creo que esta vez ellas cantaran no les parece?-dijo Julián muy entusiasmado mientras hacia que el publico apoyara su idea de hacer cantar "Julieta " y a "Mandy",el publico parecía encantado por la petición de "Michael"

-Esta bien- Dijo Hermione y se coloco una guitarra acústica dejando así el violín- empecemos Julieta

-Ok-Dijo la chica acercándose al centro de la pista junto a Hermione

-Lamento decir que eso no esta en los planes-dijo una misteriosa voz sorprendiendo al publico mas no así a Lengua de Serpiente aunque trataron de fingirse sorprendidos-El Concierto acaba aquí lo siento –dijo y al momento se oyó una fuerte explosión en hosmeade.

La gente empezó a correr asustada mientras que Hermione Catherine y Julián, trataron de confundirse con la demás gente para poder ponerse la mascaras y los trajes

Mientras que con Ron y Harry

-Hay que buscar a Hermione- dijo Harry mientras sacaba su varita

-Si, pero hay que tener cuidado Harry no sabemos quienes son esas personas-dijo Ron mientras también sacaba su varita

-Tu trata de sacar a la gente de aquí para que no le pase nada y yo busco a Hermione- dijo harry

-No peor no puedo dejarte solo, busquémosla los dos- dijo ron

-De acuerdo-dijo y tomo aun chico que corría-Neville trata de sacara a todos de aquí de acuerdo?-le dijo el moreno con decisión y el chico asintió con la cabeza

-De acuerdo harry-tengan cuidado-dijo y empezó a mover ala gente mientras otra explosión se oía en el lugar

Harry Y Ron pudieron ver ala figura que había irrumpido tan bruscamente en el concierto y pudieron apreciarla mejor

Esta justo arriba ,en el tejado de la casa que daba enfrente del escenario, Llevaba un traje de látex color rojo sangre, que quedaba pegado a su cuerpo, por lo cual con sorpresa se dieron cuenta que era una mujer, además llevaba una pistola en la mano derecha, tenia una mascara de mortifago en le rostro cosa que no dejaba ver ni un solo detalle de el, llevaba el cabello suelto de color blanco hasta un poco debajo de los hombros

Al lado de ella había otra chica que estaba pendiente de todo, pero igualmente llevaba una mascara de mortífagos, por su parte esta tenia el cabellos castaño claro suelto y le quedaba a media espalda, ella por su lado llevaba una especie de espada firmemente sujeta a su mano izquierda

-Red Sky-Llamo la chica de cabellos blancos- aun no vez nada?

-No-dijo simplemente la chica- aun sigo pensando que esto es una verdadera perdida de tiempo no lo crees Red Scarlet?

-No ya veras-dijo Red Scarlet-ellos vendrán. Puedo olerlo……-dijo mientras observaba el campo de batalla, poco a poco los estallidos estaban sacando intensas llamaradas , de pronto vio a los dos chicos que s encontraban ahora justo delante de ellas dos-Quienes son ustedes?-dijo la chica y observo entonces a harry y su inconfundible cicatriz

-harry Potter-le dijo su acompañante aclarando sus pensamientos

-Excelente , esto es mejor aun, lo llevaremos ante nuestro señor-dijo Red Scarlet y con un majestuoso salto quedo a pocos metros de harry potter-Mucho gusto Potter

-Quienes son ustedes?-increpo el chico-que hacen aquí?

-No seas mal educado Harry-dijo la chica en tono sarcástico-cuando una dama se presenta lo correcto es corresponder la presentación no lo crees?

-No me interesa la educación-ataco el chico-que hacen aquí –dijo apuntando ala chica con la varita- y que es lo que quieren

-Crees poder vencerme?- se burlo la chica- soy muchísimo mas poderosa que tu-dijo y lo apunto con su pistola- vamos dime que no las conoces

-Una pistola-dijo harry de inmediato

-Que es eso?-dijo el pelirrojo a su lado- para que es eso harry?

-Bueno yo te mostrare-dijo la chica y al instante disparo el arma apuntando hacia el pelirrojo, harry trato de protegerlo mas no pudo y la bala hubiera impactado de no ser porque un segundo disparo se oyó en el aire desviando la trayectoria

-Han llegado-se alegro Red Scarlet-…..Triada Black………..

Dijo volteando al tiempo que el moreno quedo muy perplejo ante lo que dijo el enemigo…………

-Triada Black?........-susurro mientras volteaba en al misma dirección que su atacante

Continuara……………..

Hola……. Perdón por el súper retrazo, ando en exámenes finales y ya saben como es esto, mientras tanto les va un capitulo súper-mega largo espero que les guste, están apareciendo las primeras espías (red Sky),les gusto los encuentros de Hermione y Julián? Estuvo muy bueno este cap me ha gustado mucho como quedo

La canción es Hasta que el cuerpo aguante y es del mago de oz (que se ha presentado aquí en México ahhhh)

En le próximo capitulo estar alo que todas estaban deseando, el encuentro entre Draco y Herm jeje de hecho iba a ser en este capitulo peor lo he decidido mas interesante, les gusta lo de la apuesta?, quien creen que gane?, espero sus opiniones y no dejen de mandar Review ok?

Ah si estoy armando una comunidad de msn para el fic en vista del apoyo que le han dado muchísimas gracias, y estoy planeando un concurso de dibujo, y el ganador., chan cha channnn, tendrá una participación muy importante en el fic(créanme que cuando digo que es importante es MUY IMPORTANTE) espero que se animen y me manden lso dibujos sobre el fic

Aquí una adelanto y después la contestación de los reviews

-PROXIMO CAPITULO-

-nos vemos otra vez Red Scarlet-

-Malditas me las pagaran

-No las dejare vivas, la matare lo juro

-De cual lado están ustedes?

-Simplemente no te metas en nuestros asuntos Potter si no quieres salir lastimado

-Nosotros te vamos a buscar pronto

-Que hacen dos Slytherins y 3 Gryffindors vagando por los pasillos del colegio a estas horas de la noche?,saben que puede causar su expulsión cierto?

-Este es tu coche?

-Esta es su misión si deciden aceptarla………

-Se ven hermosas

-Que es este lugar??????????

-Vamos a divertirnos

-Que van a tomar?

-Mira como baila……….

-Celoso?

-Participemos yo quiero ese premio

-Di que deseas besarme y acaba con tu tortura

-Me deseas puedo verlo en tus ojos

-No te creí de esta manera. No eres lo que pensaba

-Estas borracho?

-Lo mejor será quedarnos en Londres

-Fue todo un éxito

-Quien eres realmente?

-Esto es para ti , es lo ultimo que he diseñado, es un afrodisíaco

Contestación a los Reviews:

DärkÄngel : gracias por el apoyo y aquí esta este super capitulo jeje espero tu review para decirme tu opinión ok?

vida : ya esta espero te guste y te va otra vez el msn okas? Cherry(guion bajo)serenity(arroba)Hotmail . com

karon :jajaja pues como vez si es Julián el profesor sustituto y no hubo que esperar mucho para que apareciera Catherine cierto?, gracias lo de gamma tendrá mucha trascendencia para futuras misiones jejeje

lesly: ok gracias por tus reviews me encantaron, me dio mucho gusto que aunque al principio no te haya atraído el fic te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerlo y que bueno que la final te gusto, ya estas anotada como espía jejeje y espero otra vez tus reviews okas?

Hitomi Felton: jaja esta bien espero que este te guste también aunque esta algo largo jejeje, deja tu review

Ale: ahhhhhhhh esto ya me esta dando miedo, pues fíjate que tu idea de hecho eso iba a pasar, pero lo segundo Mhhh suena interesante eso si no lo había pensado muy buenas ideas gracias que bueno que te guste el fic besotesss

karon : hola si su secreto no durara mucho jeje digamos que no podrán esconderlo por mas tiempo, claro que no decepcionaras a la agencia, claro que serás amiga de Cat y de Julián y como veras ya se sabe que tendrán que aceptar ayuda de otros agentes así que mas adelante empezaran a salir los otros espías, y lo de las flores te lo agradezco otra vez jejeje

desiremalfoyforever: gracias amiga por tu apoyo ojala nos sigamos viendo por el msn

Taeko : gracias aquí esta y otra vez perdón por al demora

Caroline Holish: gracias, al parecer a todos les gustan estos dos espías verdad jejeje? En estos momentos estoy a empezando a leer tu fic y por supuesto que te dejare un review gracias por apoyar mi fic

blakis girl : hola gracias por al critica siempre ha sido ese mi problema y lo que pasa es que la computadora de repente corrige a su manera la ortografía y cuando me doy cuenta ya la publique espero no haber cometido tantos errores esta vez okas gracias por el review y por ciero muy bonito pensamiento el del final es tuyo?

Darklady: Jajaja eres genial aquí esta otra canción del mago de oz y fiesta pagana esta reservada para una ocasión muy especial y si somos unas lokillas jajajaja besotes cuídate mucho espero verte después por el MSN ok? Y espero que puedas leer de corrido este capitulo a pesar de ser tan largo ok?


	7. Cap6La Primera batalla, Noches de fiest...

CAPITULO 6:La primera batalla, Noches de fiesta y borracheras,

Harry seguía observando en la misma dirección que su atacante, y sobre el tejado pudo distinguir tres siluetas protegidas por el sol que hacia imposible verlos lo se distinguían con detalle sus formas

-nos vemos otra vez Red Scarlet-Dijo una de las voces detrás del techo

-Y me verán las veces necesarias-dijo Scarlet

-Nuevamente vez causando Problemas querida?-dijo una voz varonil

-Sabes que me encanta hacerlo-dijo con fiereza Scarlet-es mas divertido estar del bando de los malos, tu deberías saberlo o no?

-Porque no te vas de aquí y te evitas la pena de perder como la otra vez-dijo entonces una tercera voz

-Eso fue una maldita trampa y lo sabes bien- dijo con furia-porque no bajan y se enfrentan a mi?.vamos-los incito

-Al cliente lo que pida- dijo la voz masculina con sarcasmo y los tres en una salto increíble cayeron con limpieza un poco alejados de harry y ron

Fue entonces cuando los dos Gryffindors se percataron de las tres figuras, eran primero, dos chicas por la figura que se marcaba en ese traje ajustado que se componía, de una camisa de manga larga, con escote y el pantalón ajustado ,ala cadera ambos de látex negro,, en la cadera llevaban un cinturón con muchos compartimentos además tenían unas botas negras de tacón, el no podía verles el rostro porque ambas llevaban una mascara que les cubría la mitad del rostro, la mascara parecía hecha de plata ,sin embargo ambas tenían los labios(lo único que se podía apreciar bien en su rostro) de una color rojo suave, ambas llevaban sus cabellos recogidos en una cola alta , pudo ver que una era pelirroja y la otra morena, el chico básicamente llevaba el mismo traje solo que una versión masculina, el llevaba unas botas de trabajo negras y su cinturón era mas ancho que el de las chicas , sus cabellos eran de color castaño y además llevaba una gabardina negra, los tres llevaban una pistola en la mano cada uno y se quedaron ahí plantados enfrente de Red Scarlet y de los dos jóvenes

-La Triada Black-Red Scarlet pareció escupir esas palabras- sabría que vendrían

-Gracias por al invitación-dijo la pelirroja- sabes luces mas horrible con esa mascara de mortifago

-Cállate-dijo Scarlet- ustedes pagaran caro Black Moon……….

-Si si lo que digas-dijo Black Moon. Pero que mal educada eres- fingiéndose la ofendida- tienes mas amigos y no los presentas. Realmente te estas portando mal

-Quienes son ustedes?-aventuro a decir el joven Potter

-Nosotros?-dijo la morena- Somos la Triada Black como ya sabrás-dijo sin voltear el rostro hacia el-Yo soy Black Rose

Black Night-Fijo el chico

-Y yo soy Black Moon. Como ya lo sabes por esta arpía que tienes enfrente –dijo señalando a Red Scarlet

-Ahora .si se retiran ustedes dos podemos arreglar esto-dijo Black Night empezando a acercarse a Red Scarlet

-No, quiero saber de que lado están ustedes- dijo harry potter

-Lado?-se mofo Back Moon- aquí no hay lados joven potter….

-Como sabes quien soy?-pregunto desconfiado

-Creo que eso que lleva en al frente es una muy buena identificación-dijo Moon fijándose en el por primera vez-Ahora si nos permites, tenemos trabajo

-No no no-la interrumpió Red Scarlet- No puedo dejarlos ir. Sabes? Eso arruinara mis planes. Mi señor quiere a este joven para matarlo, destrozarlo , que se yo. Se ha pagado una buena suma de dinero por el y no pienso dejarlo ir así por las buenas-dijo y trono los dedos-Red Sky..-llamo

-Al instante la otra chica que estaba enfrente de ella apareció a su lado

--Como has estado Night?-dijo coquetamente la recién llegada

-Mucho mejor, no había visto tu asquerosa presencia-dijo con desden el chico

-No decías eso cuando estábamos junto querido-dijo la chica

-Vienes a platicar ¿-dijo Black Rose molesta

-Vamos . estas celosa Rose?-dijo Sky con alegría

-Deja de charlas con ellas y elimínalas-dijo Red Scarlet Mientras tanto yo me llevare al chico Potter, al otro elimínalo también-dijo red Scarlet mientras se acerba al chico

-Creo que no va a se posible-Dijo Black Moon-Porque para llegar a donde esta potter , tienes que pasar primero por mi.-dijo apuntándola con su arma

-Con eso me detendrás?-se mofo Red Scarlet mientras ella misma igualmente la apuntaba con su revolver

-Tu sabes que no será solo con eso-dijo Catherine y repitió- Espero Que esta vez si sepas esquivarla dijo y disparo harry se sorprendió ay que no pensaba que en realidad la chica disparara

El sonido del revolver hizo que todo empezara

-Esa es mi señal querida-Dijo Hermione y empezó a dispararle a Red sky quien también comenzó a esquivar las balas mientras embestía en contra de la morena armada con al espada

Las 4 mujeres empezaron a atacarse mutuamente mientras eran vistas ante la mirada impresionada de harry y ron, ellos no se percataron que Black Night se había acercado a ellos

-Bueno chicos es mejor marcharse de aquí-dijo mientras observaba las peleas- se que no es bueno meterse en las peleas de chicas

-Oye pero no podemos irnos -dijo Harry- no sabemos donde esta nuestra amiga

-Ella de seguro esta mejor que ustedes en estos momentos

-Un momento –Dijo Red Scarlet mientras forcejeaba con Black Moon- No crean que se irán así de fácil-dijo y de una empujón pudo separarse del forcejeo

-Que pasa te estas rindiendo?-dijo Black Moon mientras que en otro punto Black Rose y Red Sky estaban peleando con espadas ahora las dos

-No aun no –dijo Red Scarlet- MORTIFAGOS-Grito y una horda de no menos de 20 mortífagos llegaron al lugar, vestidos con túnicas y mascaras-Acaben con esos chicos-dijo y volvió adentrarse en su pelea con la pelirroja-Expeliarmus-dijo apuntando con la varita

-Veremos de lo que es capaz potter ahora-pensó Catherine mientras levantaba su brazo y decía

-Protego- el ataque no le hizo ningún daño- Veo que sigues teniendo el mismo poder de antes

Mientras tanto Black Rose y Red Sky seguían una encarnizada pelea, por lo cual a penas y se habían percatado del arribo de los mortífagos

-Veo que has mejorado novata-le dijo Red Sky a Black Rose

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo contigo- dijo Black Rose mientras la acorralaba

-Sabes podrías ser mejor si te unieras a nosotros- dijo Red Sky cuidando las palabras mientras hermione la apuntaba con la espada-serias grande e incluso. Podrías ganarle el puesto a Red Scarlet-dijo y con su espada pudo lograr separarse del amago en que la tenia la morena

Mientras tanto con los mortífagos y los chicos

-Vaya si que conoces algunos trucos-dijo Black Night mientras se encargaba de dos mortífagos dándoles golpes en el estomago para dejarlos inconcientes, harry y ron trataban de hacer lo mismo pero con la varita

-ES un poco difícil-dijo harry mientras noqueaba con dificultad a uno de ellos

-Vaya que si –dijo ron quien ya tenia el labio amoratado- estos no son nada fáciles de vencer

-ES la practica- dijo Julián quien con gracia dejaba fuera de combate a otro mortifago- peor para ser su primera vez no lo hacen nada bien

Red Scarlet estaba teniendo dificultades con la pelirroja quien no dejaba de atacar

-Vaya vaya, veo que Al no deja que sus queridos protegidos descansen no?-se mofo la peliblanca

-Si veras, el tiene una manía con eso de que seamos los mejores del mundo-dijo con sarcasmo la chica-por eso es que nunca podrás ganarme-Dijo y saco la pistola rápidamente y apuntándola con rapidez disparo, la otra chica esquivo con trabajos la bala y dejándole solo un pequeño roce en el brazo derecho

-Bueno eso tendremos que verlo en otra ocasión-dijo red Scarlet mientras sonaba un pequeño bip de su cintura- esa es mi señal, ya vienen los aurores, nos tenemos que ir-dijo y dio un magistral salto hasta posarse en el techo otra vez-Red Sky -llamo- es hora de irnos

-Piensa en lo que te dije- susurro red sky a hermione- podrías llegar a ser grande , si sabes estar en le lado ganador, ya que nosotros contaremos con el armas mas poderosa que han creado magos y muggles, peor por ahora nos veremos,-dijo y salto para quedar al lado de Red Scarlet

-Nos veremos Triada Black- DIJO Red Scarlet- y les aseguro que nos veremos mas pronto de lo creen, esto solo fue para dar un hola…..

-Cobardes- dijo Cat mientras las apuntaba con la pistola- solo vinieron para los aurores se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia no?

-Correcto-dijo Red Sky- espero que puedan con ellos, Chao-dijo y ambas mujeres se fueron de allí desapareciendo entre las sombras

-Debemos irnos-dijo Red Rose mientras sacaba una pequeñísima computadora de su cinturón- Scarlet no mentía y los aurores están muy cerca

-En marcha entonces-dijo Julián mientras dejaba amarrados a los mortífagos antes noqueados, se les escaparon algunos peor la mayoría fue atrapada

-ES cierto, nos han dejado aquí un basurero, de seguro piensan que dejando atrapar tantos mortífagos el ministerios va a pensar que no hay muchos mas

-ES cierto peor si nuestras fuentes están bien la perdida de estos mortífagos no será nada para Voldemort- Dijo Red Rose con rapidez- debemos irnos están cada vez mas cerca

-De cual lado están ustedes?-les dijo de pronto Harry de pronto cerrándoles el paso- porque temen que el ministerio los vea?

-Y si le borro la memoria?-dijo Black Moon sacando el pequeño llavero y colocándose unas gafas- les juro que no estoy para reclamos de chiquillos

-Espera Potter debe saber de nuestra existencia- dijo Julián impidiendo que Moon activara el llavero- después de todo lo necesitaremos

-Pues me niego a ayudarles si no me dicen que es lo que pretenden-dijo el chico

-Ayudarnos ja- se burlo Moon- mira niño nosotros te ayudaremos, a ti no necesitamos de ti espero que quede claro

-Ayudarme pero como?-se extraño el chico

-Simplemente no te metas en nuestros asuntos Potter si no quieres salir lastimado-fueron las únicas palabras que Moon le dijo sin contestar su pregunta

-Vamonos es hora están a punto de aparecerse-dijo Black Rose sacando de su cinturón 3 pequeñas capsulas de colores y aventándolas aparecieron 3 hermosas y lujosas motocicletas, los tres chicos con prisa se subieron y voltearon a ver a harry, Moon y Night arrancaron se marcharon primero sin embargo Black Rose se quedo un poco mas

-Nosotros te vamos a buscar pronto-le dijo a harry- cuando vengan los aurores díganles quienes los ayudaron hoy, es justo que sepan que estamos involucrados -dijo y arranco siguiendo las otras dos motocicletas

Mientras tanto en un lúgubre departamento

-Malditas me las pagaran-Dijo con furia Red Scarlet- esa moon se ha hecho muy fuerte

-Si vi que tenias muchos problemas-se burlo red Sky

-mira que tu no estabas del todo bien eh? Que esa novata te ha dejado muy mal también

-Si es increíble lo buena que es no?-dijo red sky-imagínate si tuviésemos ese diamante de nuestro lado

-No digas tonterías-dijo red scarlet mientras se curaba la herida -No las dejare vivas, las matare lo juro-

Termino mientras arrojaba un florero al piso estrellándolo en mil pedazos

Ya caía la noche en el gran comedor y los chicos una vez que fueron regresados a hogwarts estaban terminando de cenar, peor en la mesa de Gryffindor una chica esperaba ansiosa que todos se fueran a dormir, poco a poco los alumnos cansados por el día tan agitado se fueron retirando pensando solo en dormir

-Bueno chicos están preparados para esta noche?-dijo Hermione a sus dos amigos

-Por dios Hermione , no te acuerdas de lo que acaba de pasar y tu piensas en salirte del colegio?-dijo ron con asombro

-Por eso mismo ahorita no habrá mucha vigilancia ya que todos estarán en hosmeade recuperando las pistas no?-le dijo la morena- y además te cure tu labio para hoy conquistes a muchas chicas

-Esta bien- dijo ron

-Y tu harry listo?-dijo Hermione mientras veía al morenos que estaba algo distraído

-Si Hermione esta bien aunque aun no me puedo quitar de la cabeza esos tres sujetos de que lado estarán ¿

-Pues al menos no están del de voldemort no?-dijo Hermione – ya que te ayudaron con eso debe bastarnos por ahora esta bien ahora váyanse a cambiar les he dejado las ropas que es compre en sus camas nos vemos dentro de 1 hora en el vestíbulo llevan la capa invisible para que no los vean –dijo la chica y con un elegante moviendo se levanto y salio rumbo ala salida del gran comedor

-A mi lo que me da miedo es como puede entrar a nuestro dormitorio con esa facilidad- dijo ron mientras veía como una pelirroja también salía del gran comedor acompañada por un rubio

Mas tarde en el vestíbulo ya se encontraba Hermione cubierta con la capa de hogwarts con lo cual no dejaba ver su vestuario estaba maquillada ligeramente peor eso acentuaba mas su belleza se le veian las piernas desnudas y con unas zapatillas de correas rojas

-Hermione?-dijo una voz en el vació

-Chicos ya se estaban tardando-dijo Hermione volteándose y quitándoles la capa – que guapos están-dijo al verlos

Harry llevaba una camisa de mangas 3/4 verde esmeralda con unas inscripciones en chico , unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro ajustados y su cabello lo llevaba revuelto como de costumbre, ron llevaban una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros de mezclilla se veían muy apuestos y completamente muggles

-Bueno vamonos-dijo harry- o nos descubrirán

-Tarde los han descubierto-dijo una voz masculina entre las sombras-

Quien anda ahí?-dijo Hermione apuntando con la varita

-Ustedes también van a salir-dijo una voz femenina saliendo a la luz dejando ver también a su acompañante, la chica no era otra mas que Catherine quien igualmente llevaba la capa de hogwarts para que los chicos no vieran su vestuario

-Hola-dijo Hermione , oye gracias por lo de hosmeade

-Que pasó Hermione?-dijo harry porque le das las gracias?

-Es que ella me ayudo a salir de allí cuando todo comenzó y ambas nos escondimos en zonko

-No te preocupes chica, pero entones veo que ustedes van a salir-dijo la pelirroja

-Si ustedes también lo harán?-dijo observando al acompañante de la chica

-Hay algún problema con eso granger?-dijo con voz arrogante Draco Malfoy, quien vestía con una playera negros con un dragón dibujado al frente además de unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro, se veía terriblemente apuesto a opinión de hemrione

-No puedes salir del colegio-dijo ron

-Ustedes también lo harán no?-dijo Catherine con una ligera sonrisa- por cierto quien eres tu¡

-Perdona no los he presentado-dijo Hermione- el es ron Weasley y el es Harry Potter

-Weasley-dijo muy interesada Catherine- en serio?, si el pelo, es igual a como. Olvídalo-dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia a harry cosa que al morenos lo desconcertó

-Bueno entonces ustedes no dicen nada y nosotros lo mismo ok?-dijo Hermione para evitar que su amiga dijera algo que pudiera comprometerse

-Si si,-dijo la chica dejando de ver a ron y siguiendo con el plan dijo- bueno y adonde van?

-A "Factory", un lugar estupendo de Londres-dijo la morena

-Que casualidad, Draco y yo vamos allá también. Podemos irnos juntos no?

-NO-dijeron al unísono los tres chicos

-Shh cállense o nos oirán- dijo Hermione- a mi me parece una buena idea después de todo vamos al mismos lugar no?

Pero yo no me junto con medias sangres , ni traidores a la misma-dijo draco

-Pues a mi no importa la sangre que tengan ellos yo me voy a divertir- dijo Catherine y a mi también me parece una buena idea

-Bueno después de todo hermione mande, vamos a festejar su cumpleaños- dijo ron con pesadez- peor que quede claro que si empiezas a insultar malfoy vamos a ver de a como nos toca-dijo amenazante

-Uy vieras que miedo te tengo Weasley?-dijo malfoy hastiado- lo que sea por salir de aquí-dijo el quien tenia dentro de si un plan

-Bueno entonces vamonos-dijo harry dando por zanjada la conversación-por cierto Hermione como nos iremos?

-Bueno con mi…..-empezó Hermione pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por una voz que sonó en los pasillos

-Que hacen dos Slytherins y 3 Gryffindors vagando por los pasillos del colegio a estas horas de la noche?,saben que puede causar su expulsión cierto?-dijo una voz dura

-Mierda- se le salio a ron- nos han descubierto

-Por dios me has dado un susto de muerte-dijo Catherine ala figura- por poco pensé que nos habían descubierto

-Eso te lo mereces por tratar de dejarme claramente vi que ya se iban-dijo la figura acercándose por completo ala luz, no era otro mas que Julián quien estaba bellamente vestido con una camisa negra ajustada al cuerpo desfajada y con los tres primeros botones al descubierto además de unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una saco negro

-Pero por un momento pensé que era un profesor-dijo Catherine

-Pero el es un profesor-dijo Hermione

-No es una ayudante que no es lo mismo- dijo cat

-Oye no me ofendas que claramente me dijo dumbledore que pudo hace rlo de un maestro e incluso puedo expulsarte-dijo el chico

-Pero no lo harás cierto?-dijo ron esperanzado

-No porque yo también voy-dijo Julián- de hecho voy tarde lo siento cat

-No hay problema solo no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera

-De acuerdo y bueno veo que somos un grupo grande no?-dijo el chico creo que necesitaremos otro transporte

-No hay problema de eso me he encargado yo- dijo Hermione

Los 6 chicos salieron es castillo y se internaron en las orillas del bosque oscuro

-Que raro estar con un profesor- dijo ron

-No se preocupes esta noche solo seré su compañero de juergas y que de una vez quede claro que lo que pase esta noche no afectara en nada su imagen ante mi en las clases de acuerdo?-dijo el chico

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Hermione-aquí esta bien, dijo al ver un claro, supongo que ustedes se van en uno y nosotros….

-Si me parece-dijo Julián- primero las damas

-De acuerdo- le sonrió Hermione y de la capa saco un pequeño coche de color azul y lo arrojo al suelo de inmediato tras una pequeñísima explosión donde estaba ese pequeño coche se encontraba ahora un automóvil color azul eléctrico, era un BMW Z4, dejando boquiabiertos a los 3 estudiantes

-Este es tu coche? Hermione?-dijo harry asombrado

-Si me lo han regalado de cumpleaños-dijo Hermione muy contenta

-Bueno te deberán de querer mucho dijo ron esta bellísimo y eso que yo no se mucho de eso

-Al igual que yo los quiero ron- dijo Hermione lanzándoles una mirada a Catherine y a Julián mientras los tres chicos miraban el coche

-No esta mal-dijo draco mientras que por dentro quería ver que podía hacer ese coche

-bueno ahora voy yo- dijo Catherine e izo lo mismo peor el de el era un coche viper color negro de lujo convertible también

-Es muy hermoso Catherine- dijo hermione recordando rápidamente todo lo que había pasado en ese coche

-Si me lo recomendaron dos amigos muy queridas para mi , bueno vamonos..

-Bueno chicos a dentro-dijo Hermione

-De acuerdo-le dijo la chica- ustedes están de acuerdo?

-Eh si si lo que sea- dijo ron mientras se subía al coche deseando que se fueran de allí de una vez por todas

Los chicos se subieron en los coches quedando el trío de grifindor en el de Hermione y en el de Catherine los dos slytherins y Julián

-Toma esto así nos comunicamos de coche en coche- le dijo Catherine y le lanzo un radio a Hermione

-Me parece buena idea bueno en marcha –pónganse los cinturones chicos dijo Hermione y arrancaron ambos coches elevándose en la noche obscura que los escondía del castillo, sin embargo no pudieran ver que un par de ojos negros los había visto salir des castillos en los coches y ahora se alejaba de la ventana

Para harry eso era una experiencia nueva pero esta extrañamente emocionado , ya quería divertirse un poco y olvidar quien era , peor algo que no lo había dejado un momento era que esa chica , Catherine no le había prestado mucha importancia, no era que le gustase claro, peor por lo general cuando alguien lo presentaba ,se quedaban mudos, o tartamudeaban o de menos miraban la cicatriz peor esa chica no e incluso le presento mucha mas atención a ron , pensaba harry mientras veía el cabello pelirrojo de la chica siendo movido por el viento mientras ella conducía

-Bueno entonces Julián se encargara de que nos dejan pasar cierto?- dijo Hermione

-Si no te preocupes, pero será mejor que bajemos porque estamos apunto de llegar a la cuidad –le respondió en la otra línea Catherine, todo eso era un gran farsa porque ellos tres habían ido muchas veces a Factory pero no querían que los meseros o alguien mas metiera la pata así que Julián iría primero para arreglar eso

-Bueno me parece bien- ambos coches se alinearon para poder descender pero el intenso sonido de los celulares los alerto, dirigiéndose una rápida mirada los tres chicos contestaron los celulares al mismo tiempo

-Bueno?-dijo Hermione

-Habla Julián-dijo el chico

-Aquí Cat que deseas?-dijo Catherine un poco mas brusca

-Buenas noches Triada Black-dijo la ya conocida voz de al-Espero no interrumpirlos pero Esta es su misión si deciden aceptarla, se que irán a Factory , esta noche allí una de nuestras fuentes tendrá una información muy importantes que deberán llegar a nuestras manos, pero como sabrán no deben verlos así que su misión es encontrar a nuestra fuente y quitarle esa información sin que se de cuenta, como clave este hombre tendrá una rosa y una arracada en la oreja derecha, y ahí esta esa información, bueno eso es todo nos vemos-dijo i colgó

-Que es eso Hermione?-dijo ron sacando ala chica de sus pensamientos cuando ambos coches pisaban el pavimento ahora

-Ah esto es un celular, es como un teléfono que puedes tener siempre contigo

-Que raro que les hayan hablado al mismo tiempo no?-dijo ron

-Es que yo tenia un mensaje de voz y creo que hasta ahí tenia señal- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Ambas chicas siguieron manejando entre las calles iluminadas de Londres mientras que Ron , harry draco veían asombrados, este nuevo Londres con esa luces neon y con ese intenso movimiento a pesar de ser muy noche ya

-bueno hemos llego-anuncio hermione-llegaron a lo que parecía una vieja fabrica pero estaba abarrotada de gente que quería entrar sin embargo el cadenero un hombre gordo robusto y de piel negra no permitía el acceso de nadie, ambos coches se estacionaron enfrente de la entrada y mientras Julián hablaba con el corpulento hombre y las chicas les entregaron allí las llaves de loas autos a los acomodadores ellas se quitaron allí las capas del colegio dejando nuevamente con la boca abiertas a sus acompañantes

Catherine llevaba un pequeño vestido ajustado a su cuerpo sin mangas de color negro que caía asimétricamente y con suavidad hasta la mitad de su muslo al final llevaba unos zapatos de tacón de color blanco el vestido tenia un hermoso escote en forma de v que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos , cuando vieron a hermione que consistía también en una mini-falda de holanes de color rojo y una blusa corta, escotada , tipo sport de color blanco, los tres chicos se quedaron sin habla

-Se ven hermosas-dijo Julián al llegar- en verdad seremos la envidia de todos allá dentro, vamos ya podemos entrar

-Gracias por el regalo harry- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba al chico y aron por el brazo

-No, no hay de que herm- dijo harry tartamudeando

Los seis chicos entraron entonces a Factory, al llevar inmediatamente las miradas los voltearon ayer , los chicos se comían con los ojos alas dos hermosas mujeres que iban con ellos y las chicas hacían lo mismo con los estudiantes de hogwarts, los seis llegaron a una mesa que tenia unos sillones muy cómodos, al frente de su mesa estaba el escenario donde en ese momento estaba tocando una banda en vivo

-Que es este lugar??-pregunto ron con fuerza ya que por el volumen de la música era casi obligatorio

-ES un lugar que encontré hace tiempo se pone muy bien el ambiente- le respondió Julián bueno vamos a pedir de tomar- dijo Julián y le hizo señas al mesero y al instante un chico de cabellos negros pulcramente vestido llego hasta ellos

-En que podemos servirles-dijo el chico- que van a tomar?

-Un whisky para mi- dijo Julián

-Un ron doble por favor- dijo Catherine

-Para mi tequila- dijo Hermione- y trae la botella querido

-No se que pedir Hermione- dijo harry en el oído de la chica- nunca había tomado

--Bueno , además tráeme otros dos whisky

-Yo quiero coñac- dijo draco

-Esta bien les traeré de lo mejor no tardo

-Nunca había tomado- dijo ron- recuerdo que tu me habías regañado cuando intente pedirlo en la cabeza de puerco

-Esa era otra época ron ahora, Vamos a divertirnos-dijo hermione mientras sacaba un tabaco de su bolsa de mano que era también de color rojo

-También fumas?-dijo harry escandalizado

-vamos que pareces mi padre- dijo Catherine aceptando un tabaco que hermione le había ofrecido y prendiéndolo con el encendedor que hábilmente le acerco Julián

-Si potter debes aflojarte un poco- dijo draco también dándole una calada a su propio tabaco

-ES solo que me ha sorprendido todo lo que has cambiado herm-dijo harry

-Bueno algún día tenia que cambiar-dijo Hermione- solo lamento las circunstancias que me obligaron a hacerlo- dijo mientras veía Harry con una mirada de tristeza

-Ya herm no te preocupes que ya paso solo que después debes enseñarme a fumar de acuerdo? Que mira que necesito quitarme la tensión

-pues de una vez harry y tu también ron les enseñare

Dijo y les dio su cigarro a harry y prendió otros dos uno para ella y otro para ron -miren jalan el aire y lo saco es sencillo solo que cuidado se pueden ahogar con las primeras caladas- ambos la obedecieron y el que se ahogo fue ron que empezó a toser con fuerza

-Solo son las primeras después se acostumbran- dijo Catherine

-Harry lo haces bien- dijo Hermione mientras veía como el moreno lo hacia

El mesero llego con las bebidas y también con la botella te tequila que había pedido Hermione, además llego con 2 botellas mas de whisky

-No pedimos esto-dijo Julián al mesero

-No pero los jóvenes de allá- dijo señalando el otro extremo del lugar- les mandaron estas botellas a las señoritas

-Dígales que les agradecemos el detalle- le dijo Hermione y el mesero se fue

-Bueno brindemos por Hermione y que sea un buen año para ella-dijo Julián levantando su whiskey

Todos lo imitaron y hasta draco brindo por Hermione la chica se bebió de un sorbo todo su tequila después de haber probado la sal y el limón

-Vamos a bailar- dijo hermione y jalo a Catherine ala pista de baile donde mucha gente se volteo a verlas ,las chicas empezaron a bailar de una forma sensual, y rítmicamente con la música empezaron a moverse en perfecta sincronía, en ese momento estaban tocando una música árabe cosa que hizo que ambas chicas empezaran a mover sus cuerpos con cadencia

-Mira como baila- le dijo ron a harry mientras no dejaban de ver a su amiga y apuraba los rastros de su whiskey

-Y miren como los ven los demás hombres- les dijo Julián mientras el mismo salía ala pista de baile

Ahora los que se robaban la pista eran los tres chicos , ellos por un momento olvidaron que estaban acompañados y que estaban en una misión porque empezaron a bailar como en esa noches en las cuales regresaban de la misión, peor por eso mismo empezaron a ver a la gente que lo observaba , así Hermione ,julian y Catherine empezaron a observar a cada persona que estaba en el lugar, sin embargo no lograban ayer ala persona que les dijo al

Después de un rato de bailar y de que también harry, draco y ron se animaran a bailar con las chicas los 6 estaban en la mesa tomando y bebiendo whiskey y tequila

-ES una genial noche-dijo ron ya algo alegre

-Si ron y aun falta lo mejor-dijo Catherine- la noche es muy joven aun

-Pero sin son las 11:30 de la noche- dijo ron

-Tranquilo que es cuando se pone lo bueno- dijo Hermione tomando mas tequila

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo un chico que estaba en el escenario ,bienvenido s The Factory ,espero que la estén pasando bien por aquí como saben hoy es noche de fiesta aquí en the factory y damos paso a nue5tro concurso de karaoke saben que el ganador se llevara a casa una canasta con varios de nuestros mas exclusivos licores y además la oportunidad de ver al grupo del momento Lengua de serpiente en la conferencia de prensa que darán para la promoción del disco asi que iniciemos con esto

-Participemos yo quiero ese premio- les dijo Catherine a los demas

-Quieres ver a ese grupo?-dijo harry

-No quiero el licor que hay un coñac de muy buen año-dijo Catherine

-Yo voy contigo-dijo y mentalmente le dijo- de paso vigilamos a todos los que están aquí y descubrimos al fin a la fuente

-Vayan ustedes yo me quedo aquí- dijo Julián

-Y yo-dijo harry-adema son se cantar

-No pienso hacer el ridículo ahí arriba-dijo draco

-Paso-dijo ron

-Bueno solo somos nosotras vamos ok?- dijo Catherine

-Si me parece bien-dijo la morena y ambas fueron hacia donde eran las inscripciones ante la mirada de muchos hombre s que las veían devorándolas con la mirada, todo esto era apreciado por draco quien no dejaba de ver ala morena

-Celoso?-le dijo al ido Julián- si esta muy hermosa esta noche no crees?

-Bah no se de que me hablas- dijo draco- no estoy viendo a esa sangre.

-No digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-dijo Julián con voz firme pero suave-

-El chico quedo enfurruñado mientras tomaba con rabia un sorbo de ese tequila que tanto le gustaba la morena y sin querer se acordó denla apuesta, casi se cumplían las doce entonces el ganaría y Hermione debería hacer lo que el quisiese, con ese nuevo pensamiento se dedico a pensar lo que quería de la morena pensando que no habría nada que hiciese esta que lo obligara a besarla

Después de algunas canciones de los presentes , salieron las chicas ambas de espaldas y la musica empezó a tocar

**Soy esa pesadilla**

**Que tienes a escondidas**

**Que no quieres presentar a tu familia**

Empezó a cantar Hermione con una aterciopelada voz y moviendo las caderas con sensualidad mientras se volteaba quedando de frente a los espectadores y Catherine se quedaba de espaldas e inmóvil en el escenario

**Soy de esa rara especie**

**Que tanto te enloquece**

**Soy el tipo de mujer que te mereces**

Le siguió Catherine mientras también se volteaba y también cantaba al lado de Hermione mientras igualmente dejaba a los chicos con las mirabas ávidas de mas

**Pero voy en contra **

**De aquel ideal angelical**

**Que se debe parecer a tu mama**

Continuo Hermione con la otra estrofa mientras miraba a los chicos buscando el indicado, les lanzaba furtivas miradas a la mesa que tenia en compañía de sus amigos

**Yo no soy virgen**

**Pero te haré milagros**

**Así que tómame en tus brazos**

**No me condenes por adelantado , no**

Cantaron las dos a dúo mientras los presentes empezaban a aplaudir al son de la música mientras las chicas se movían son sensualidad

**Yo no soy santa **

**Pero te llevare al cielo**

**Porque el amor nunca fue malo **

**Hay que darle otro sentido al pecado**

Las chicas se bajaron del escenario y empezaron a jugar con los chicos mientras se movían sugestivamente de un lado a otro ,en la mesa los 4 hombres estaban maravillados la actuación de las chicas

**Soy esa chica mala**

**Que dicen los que hablan**

**Que anoche no durmió sola en su cama**

Catherine Empezó a cantar nuevamente pasando entre la gente mientras lo incitaba a aplaudir

**A mi me vale lo que digan**

**No saben que a mi casa**

** Tan solo el que yo quiero**

**Es el que pasa**

Hermione le seguía mientras conseguía muchos corazones por parte de los chicos y la aceptación de las chicas quienes se identificaban con la letra de la canción

**Ya se que voy**

**Pero voy en contra **

**De aquel ideal angelical**

**Que se debe parecer a tu mama**

**Yo no soy virgen**

**Pero te haré milagros**

**Así que tómame en tus brazos**

**No me condenes por adelantado , no**

**Yo no soy santa **

**Pero te llevare al cielo**

**Porque el amor nunca fue malo **

**Hay que darle otro sentido al pecado**

Cantaron las dos el coro mientras pasaban entre al gente bailando y animando al publico

-Lo encontré- le dijo Hermione a Catherine mentalmente mientras veía aun chico que tenia tatuada una rosa en el cuello y tenia una arracada del lado derecho- lo haré de una vez-

**Yo no soy virgen no ,no ,no**

**Pero te haré milagros**

**Así que tómame en tus brazos**

**No me condenes por adelantado ,** no

Se acerco al chico mientras cantaba esa estrofa y lo tomo del cuello y mientras le quitaba la arracada y le ponía otra igual, el chico no se dio cuenta del cambio porque solo tenia ojos para la hermosa chica que tenía enfrente de el pensando que la había conquistado

**Yo no soy santa **

**Pero te llevare al cielo**

**Porque el amor nunca fue malo **

**Hay que darle otro sentido al pecado**

Ambas chicas cataban mientras subían nuevamente al escenario para terminar la canción

**Soy esa chica mala**

**Que dicen los que hablan**

**Que anoche no durmió sola en su cama**

Terminaron ambas ala vez mientras ponían caras angelicales y el publico prorrumpía en aplausos

-Bueno parece que ya sabemos quine gano no?- dijo el presentador- felicidades chicas lo hicieron genial

-Gracias- dijeron ambas

-Ahora como ganadoras deben cantar otra canción les parece?-dijo el chico- y si logran seguir con este ambiente les damos doble premio

-De acuerdo- afirmo con rapidez Catherine

Ambas chicas empezaron a hablar entre si y de repente ambas sonrieron y vieron a los chicos de su mesa, estos estaban confundidos pues las chicas los veían y sonreían, después ellas fueron a hablar con los chicos de la banda para decirles la canción

-Bueno esta va para todas las chicas que se quieren divertir- dijo Hermione y un coro de chicas les respondió

La música empezó a sonar esta era mas movida y las chicas empezaron a cantar

**Let´s go girls**

**(Vamos chicas)**

Dijeron las dos sensualmente

**I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time**

**(Voy a salir esta noche-Me siento bien  
Voy a dejar todo colgando  
Quiero hacer algo de ruido-realmente levantar mi voz  
Sí, deseo gritar y gritar  
Ninguna inhibición-hace ninguna condición  
Salirme un poco de la raya  
No voy a actuar políticamente correcta  
Yo solo quiero pasarla bien)**

Hermione empezó a cantar y si en la otra canción se movía con sensualidad en esta se pasaba de la línea, con ese timbre de voz tan sensual enloqueció a los hombres y en especial a un rubio, mientras que ambas chicas volvían a bajarse del escenario

**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
****(La mejor cosa sobre ser una mujer  
Es la prerrogativa para tener un poco de diversión y...)**

Fue el turno de la pelirroja para cantar y dejar mas de uno deseando mas mientras la veían contonearse de un lado a otro y se iban en dirección a la mesa de los chicos

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!**

**(Oh, oh, oh, vuélvete totalmente loco-olvida que soy una dama  
Camisas de hombre-Faldas cortas  
Oh, oh, oh, realmente vuélvete salvaje-sí, haciéndolo con estilo  
Oh, oh, oh, entra en la acción-siente la atracción  
Colorea mi pelo-haz lo que me atreva  
Oh, oh, oh, Quiero ser libre, sí, para sentir de la manera que me siento  
¡Hombre! ¡Me siento Como Una Mujer!)**

Ambas llegaron a la mesa de sus amigos y primero tomaron a Julián las dos y le bailaron sensualmente al castaño mientras cantaban el coro de la canción , el chico les seguía el juego y se movía al paso que marcaba n las chicas

**  
The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
(Las chicas necesitan un descanso esta noche, vamos a tomar  
La oportunidad de salir de la ciudad  
No necesitamos romance-solo queremos bailar  
Vamos a dejar nuestro pelo suelto)**

Dejaron a Julián mientras Catherine cantaba ambas se subían a su propia mesa y desde ahí cantaban ahora habían enloquecido al publico y los chicos se peleaban para tratar de ser los afortunados de que estas chicas les bailaran

**  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
La mejor cosa sobre ser una mujer  
Es la prerrogativa para tener un poco de diversión y..**.

Canto Hermione y mientras Catherine y ella incitaban alas chicas que ellas les bailaran a sus acompañantes ambas se ibana acercando a ron

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! ****I feel like a woman!**

**(Oh, oh, oh, vuélvete totalmente loco-olvida que soy una dama  
Camisas de hombre-Faldas cortas  
Oh, oh, oh, realmente vuélvete salvaje-sí, haciéndolo con estilo  
Oh, oh, oh, entra en la acción-siente la atracción  
Colorea mi pelo-haz lo que me atreva  
Oh, oh, oh, Quiero ser libre, sí, para sentir de la manera que me siento  
¡Hombre! ¡Me siento Como Una Mujer!)**

Las chicas empezaron a moverse enfrente del pelirrojo mientras este miraba con ojos desorbitados a su amiga ex come libros y a Catherine quines se movían con gracia en frente de el y ambas chicas se divertían y sonreian ante las mirandas de sus acompañantes

**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
(La mejor cosa sobre ser una mujer  
Es la prerrogativa para tener un poco de diversión y...)**

Dejaron a un sofocado pelirrojo y cada una se fue por su siguiente victima, mientras Hermione iba hacia malfoy Catherine cantando se acercaba a harry ambos chicos tragaron en seco mientras las chicas se acercaban a ellos sensualmente

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
****(Oh, oh, oh, vuélvete totalmente loco-olvida que soy una dama  
Camisas de hombre-Faldas cortas  
Oh, oh, oh, realmente vuélvete salvaje-sí, haciéndolo con estilo  
Oh, oh, oh, entra en la acción-siente la atracción  
Colorea mi pelo-haz lo que me atreva  
Oh, oh, oh, Quiero ser libre, sí, para sentir de la manera que me siento  
¡Hombre! ¡Me siento Como Una Mujer!)**

Con Catherine, ella empezó tomando a harry de las solapas de la camisa mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el pecho y la otra tomaba el micrófono mientras cantaba, la chicas le puso una pierna alrededor de la cintura del chico mientras este se pintaba de un gracioso color rojo, la pelirroja se movía con sensualidad arriba y abajo del buscador de Gryffindor consiguiendo unas cuantas maldiciones de los chicos que querían ser afortunados como ese moreno

Y Hermione se coloco atrás del rubio mientras cantaba cerca de su oído, ella metió las manos a través de su camisa mientras el chicos por dentro se sentía hervir la chica se volteo y ahora quedó de espaldas al chico mientras ella cantaba subiendo y bajando con movimientos circulares, haciendo que mas de uno no parpadeara por lo que la chica hacia , ella tomo la mano del rubio y la coloco en su estrecha cintura mientras el chico se quedaba sin habla y solo atinaba a ver su reloj, diablos aun faltaban 10 minutos para las doce y el ya no podía soportar las ganas de besar a la morena

**  
****I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman**

**(Me vuelvo totalmente loca  
Puedes sentirlo  
Vamos, vamos, vamos bebé  
¡Me siento Como Una Mujer!)**

Las chicas se separaron de sus acompañantes en un rápido movimiento y terminaron la canción mientras que todos los chicos les aplaudían con fuerza y las chicas hacían lo mismo

Y luego de terminar con los aplausos pusieron nuevamente música dejando que los atentos jóvenes que estaba viendo a las chicas empezaran a bailar nuevamente

-Wow que bien bailan- dijo ron muy muy rojo

Hermione se vio tomada del brazo y alguien al fue alejando de la mesa sin que los demás se dieran cuenta ya que estaban pendientes de la pelirroja, hermione fue llevada al área donde estaban los baños y que en eso momentos había muy poca gente

-Que pasa porque me has traído malfoy- dijo Hermione a draco quien era quien se la había llevado-Por nada solo que no tolero como están esos tontos muggles- dijo el rubio viendo hacia otro lado-Por quien me tomas?-dijo Hermione- tan solo Di que deseas besarme y acaba con tu tortura

-Ja porque habría yo de querer besarte –dijo y la miro a los ojos

-Me deseas puedo verlo en tus ojos- dijo Hermione acercándose a el- sabes que si me quieres besar hazlo no te voy a detener

El chico vio su reloj faltaban 2 minutos , era mucho tiempo

-Vamos a que le tienes miedo?-le dijo Hermione

-Yo no le temo a nada-le respondió el chico

-Yo creo que si. No puedes ni siquiera besar………

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque tenia los labios de draco besándola con pasión, rápidamente el chico se había acercando a la morena cubriendo sus labios con avidez, el chico la beso con enojo, furia, pasión que desbordaban ese momento y que la chica había provocado ,mientras que Hermione disfrutaba el beso y lo correspondía con la misma pasión que estaba otorgándole el rubio, le mordía los labios, haciendo que el chico diera un gemido de placer y este puso sus manos en el cuello de la chica para profundizar el besos, mientras que sus lenguas jugaban y ambos disfrutaban de ese roce que aunque era prohibido para ambos les resultaba tan placentero a ambos, después por la falta de ese aire vital se separaron y se vieron a los ojos quedando sus frentes juntas

-No te creí de esta manera….-le dijo con dificultad draco a hermione-No eres lo que pensaba…..

-Podría decir lo mismo draco-dijo hermione con una sonrisa y se separo de el- por cierto te he ganado la apuesta dijo ella señalando su reloj quien en ese momento se movió la manecilla para las doce, dejando al chico con una cara de sorpresa en al frente

-Que fue eso?-dijo el chico mientras observo a a la morena irse y tocaba sus labios- porque lo hice?

Ya era de madrugada y todos se veían un poco mas alegres de lo acostumbrado a tal grado que draco sonrio y convivía con los Gryffindors como si no hubieran rencillas

-Estas borracho?- le decía con dificultad harry a ron quien era el mas perdido de todos-jejeje como crees. Harry sabes eres como mi hermano- le dijo el pelirrojo

-Weasley estas muy tomado- le dijo draco con burla

-No me digas así que te pareces a snape dime ron no?-dijo el pelirrojo

-Bueno ron.-le dijo y por primera vez en su vida draco le sonrio con sinceridad a alguien

-Bien dicen que en las borracheras se hacen los verdaderos amigos- les dijo con sabiduría julian quien se veia un poco menos tomado que los chicos

-ES hora de irnos- dijo Catherine

-Pero si es muy temprano- dijo harry

-Son las 4:30 de la mañana-dijo hemrione

-Además ya van a cerrar esto-dijo Julián vamos fuera

Afuera ya los esperaban sus autos y las chicas se reían porque no podían meter la llave en el interruptor, las canastas con licores estaban en el asiento trasero y las chicas esperaban poder abrir las botellas esa misma noche

-Lo mejor será quedarnos en Londres- dijo Julián – estamos demasiado borrachos

-Vamos a buscar un hotel- dijo harry mientras se metía de golpe en el coche

-No quedémonos en nuestro departamento hay suficiente lugar- dijo Catherine

-Bueno vas a poder manejar hasta allá?-dijo draco a Hermione

-Si seguro tengo un buen control del volante- le contesto la morena con una sonrisa

-Bueno en marcha- dijo Catherine- draco creo que debes de ir con Hermione porque harry se ha quedado dormido en mi coche ok?

-De acuerdo- le dijo el chico y se sentó como copiloto de Hermione

-Vamos que quiero dormir- dijo ron sentándose atrás y recostándose en el coche quedándose dormido al instante

Ambas chicas s marcharon del lugar con el volumen de los radios prendidos manejando por todo Londres de madrugada

-Que me vas a pedir- dijo draco de repente a Hermione

-No se aun no lo pienso –le contesto la chica - peor sabes? Besas muy bien le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Tu también- le dijo le chico y le sonrío nuevamente a la chica

Llegaron al viejo departamento de los tres mientras que acostaron a ron en el cuarto de julian, harry se había despertado un poco antes, ellos dos dormirían en el cuarto de julian y este con draco en el cuarto de Catherine ,las chicas dormirían en el cuarto de Hermione para que los chicos no sospecharan

-Fue todo un éxito- dijo la peliroja que no tenia rastros de haber estado tomando- le mandaremos al información a Al esta misma noche –dijo muy alegre Catherine – que es esto?-dijo mientras levantaba una nota – es para ti dice

_-Esto es para ti , es lo ultimo que he diseñado, es un afrodisíaco _

_Gamma_

-Uy Hermione con quien lo utilizaras eh?-le dijo picara la pelirroja – eh. Hermione?. Estas ahí ?????

-Quien eres realmente?-pensaba Hermione mientras veía por al ventana –Draco Malfoy

CONTINUARA………………….

En el prox capitulo

-Ya mande cartas a hogwarts como soy el profesor no habrá problemas

-Vamos al cine

-Quien quiere tequila???

-Juguemos botella

-De donde eres?????

-Beso de 2 minutos con lengua y todo

-Que es lo que te ha hecho llorar?

-Duermes desnuda????????

-Por lo que veo les gusta salir a divertirse no?

-Quine te crees para exponer a potter de esa manera sabes lo que pudo haber pasado?

-Esta e sla lista de los agentes para la próxima misión

-Que bueno ella es muy buen agente

-Ah no ni hablar no traeremos a ella desde América, no sabe que soy nivel 0

- Que nos paso Scarlet? Porque tomamos rumbos asi de diferentes?

-Debemos dejar el pasado atrás julian

-Ya se que es lo que quiero

-Nos vemos mañana en al torres de astronomía ven solo

Hola a todos perdón este capitulo esta algo corto peor al fin ya estuvo el añorado encuentro y semejante beso que se han dado hermione y draco me quede sonrojada jejeje es broma, espero que les haya gustado ay saben ideas y canciones que quieran que canten los chicos déjenme un review y ya saben les tratare de complacer

Disculpen pro no contestar a los reviews peor es que estoy super apurada este capitulo esta de contrabando porque mi perrito esta mal y esta en el hospital y en este momento saldre a verlo asi que perdon por no contestar los reviews pero lo hare en el otro capitulo les pondre algo especial, la lista de las espias que iran a hogwarts con algo de su historia okas espérenlo con anticipación y espero que sigan apoyando el fic, ademas mas encuentros draco y hemrione

Las canciones son Yo no soy virgen de Fernanda y Man! I feel like a woman! Se shanaia twain esta traducida esta ultima de una pagina argentina muy bunea luego les paso la direccion okas?

Dedicado a mi perrito Oliver tu puedes chiquito te espero aquí con tu conejo de la suerte(pobre conejo si vierna como lo tiene) besos


	8. Capitulo 7El misterioso departamento,la ...

CAPITULO 7.-EL MISTERIOSO DEPARTAMENTO LA BOTELLA Y ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES

El sol despuntaba ya en lo alto, los rayos del mismo .se colaban a través de las persianas que decoraban el cuarto de una departamento en el suburbio londinense, dentro del cuarto ,con mas precisión en la cama se encontraban dos chicos, totalmente vestidos y con las sabanas tiradas como si nunca las hubieran visto, tal parecía que solo se habían tirado a la misma y se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, uno de ellos era pelirrojo, en ese momento se encontraba babeando la elegante almohada de pluma de ganso

El otro era moreno, este se encontraba, mas decentemente con la cara puesta sobre la almohada y durmiendo cual querubín, pero los rayos del sol, traicioneros como suelen ser, se posaron sobre la cara del chico haciendo que unas hermosas orbes esmeraldas se abrieran de par en par, se volteo para quedar viendo el techo de ese lugar, por un momento se preocupo porque no era un techo conocido, pero se le paso inmediatamente por dos cosas, sabia que estaba seguro y dos:…………

Le dio en ese mismo instante una profundo dolor de cabeza, por un momento pensó que era alguna señal de Voldemort pero al infante deshecho la idea puesto que este dolor de cabeza surgía desde el centro de su cabeza no de su cicatriz.

Sobandose la sien se incorporo y observo a su alrededor, la habitación en donde se encontraba era por axial decirlo un tanto medieval, era bastante amplia como si un pequeño departamento se encontrara ahí mismo, estaba totalmente implacable como si hubiesen hecho la limpieza hace 5 minutos estaban las paredes pintadas de un negro medianoche, había algunos cuadros colgados de estas con diferentes motivos, pero la mayoría de ellos tenían paisajes hermosísimos con un cielo increíble ,había además una pintura de una hombre y una mujer que sostenían a un hermoso bebe , el hombre tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos de un negro penetrante, era muy bello, la mujer sin embargo se veía muy frágil de cabellos rubios y unos ojos verdes claros estaban vestidos con ropa de época y miraban fijamente hacia al frente como si de un momento a otro pudieran saltar a la vida, además había un pequeño sofá de terciopelo rojo que tenia grabados muy extraños que el chico no podía entender frente a una mesilla con muchas botellas de diferentes tamaños y colores llenas con líquidos de colores también muy diversos, igualmente había dos puertas mas una seria seguramente el armario y la otra posiblemente el baño, en el centro se encontraba la cama adoselada con postes de cedro igualmente tenia grabados hermosos en todo lo largo , se encontraba dormido el pelirrojo, la cama era bastante amplia como pudo agradecer el chico tenia sabanas de seda y la colcha era realmente suave como pudo ver una vez que la recogió del piso ,a ambos lados habían pequeñas mesillas de noche ambas con cajones y hermosas lámparas de color negro con extrañas inscripciones talladas, del lado derecho había un teléfono negro de disco, que rompía con la decoración antigua que daba todo lo demás ,había un librero repleto de libros de muchísimos grosores y tamaños, el chico pensó que a su amiga le hubiera encantado quedarse en esa habitación ,al lado del librero había una escritorio y como si hubiese sido saco del siglo XIX ya que tanto este como la silla , estaba hecho de madera y tenia una vela para iluminarlo, los pergaminos que se posaban ahí estaba como toda la habitación, colocados en un orden perfecto para rematar había una hermoso y grande ventanal que tenia persianas además de unas gruesas cortinas de color negro que dejaban que solo pocos y valientes rayos se colasen a través de la hermosa ventana, fue entonces que el chico al fin recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y en donde se encontraban, esa era la habitación de Julián , se quedaron ahí puesto que iban demasiado borrachos para poder regresar al colegio, se levanto y se arreglo un poco al ropa ,pero el dolor seguía y se decidió salir para tomar una vaso de agua, tenia ganas de tomar mucha, mucho agua , así que agarrándose la sien con una mano y tratándose de peinar con la otra salio con mucho cuidado de la habitación………

Llego a la sala caminando despacio puesto que el mas mínimo ruido hacia que le doliera mas la cabeza, encontró pues a Julián sentado en un pequeño banquillo apoyando los codos en la barra desayunadota ,platicando con las dos chicas que estaban sentadas al lado contrario de el platicando mientras que la televisión estaba prendida, el chico observo entonces la otra parte de departamento y no pudo evitar lanzar un sonido de asombro cosa que fue escuchado por los demás

Bueno bueno, veo que ya has dentado bello durmiente. Le dijo en broma Hermione-que tal va la cruda

Si va a pasar esto cada vez que tome te juro que nuca mas lo hago- le respondió con sinceridad el chico potter

Eso es lo que todos dicen primero y Lugo se acostumbran- dijo como si nada Catherine mientras bebía un sobo del café que tenia enfrente

Siento que se me va partir la cabeza- dijo harry- y tengo una sed endemoniada

Bueno ya que es la primera vez-dijo Julián mientras bebía un sorbo de zumo de naranja

Podrías hablar mas bajo? Que siento que se me parte la cabeza-dijo harry incrementando el masaje de sienes

Bueno creo que tengo un remedio para ti-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría con el niño-que-se-emborracho, algo similar pasaba en la habitación contigua donde esta vez los rayos de sol entraron con mucha mas intensidad y despertaron de golpe al durmiente chico que aun estaba en cama

Se revolvió los cabellos platinados de su cabeza y se sentó en la cama, a diferencia de Potter el si se acordaba perfectamente donde estaba y porque estaba ahí, se extraño de estar solo en la cama ya que nunca sintió cuando el otro joven se despertó y eso que el se despertaba con el mas mínimo ruido y /o movimiento que se presentara

Maldijo interiormente el coñac y el tequila que le daban esa migraña horrenda y saliendo de la cama por fin pudo contemplar la habitación en la que se encontraba

De entrada cualquiera se daba cuenta que era la habitación e una chica, vio el amplio cuarto pero no pudo evitar compararlo con una de las habitaciones de su mansión y con orgullo reconoció que cabria fácilmente tres habitaciones como esta en una de las de el y eso lo puso de mejor humor, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul cielo pero en estas además habían muchos escritos con tinta negra en una lenguaje que draco no pudo ubicar perfectamente pero que sabia que era antiguo y parecía que fuese un canto por al forma en la que estaba acomodadas las oraciones, además había un sillón de color blanco con suaves cojines sus acabados asemejaban con mucha facilidad a la plata, tenia un estilo exquisito y draco no pudo evitar pensar que era verdaderamente elegante, igualmente enfrente de esta había una mesa hermosamente elaborada y parecía ser la pareja de la silla porque estaban hechas del mismo material, la cama adoselada de donde el se levanto era de un color blanco níveo que combinaba a la perfección con el cuarto además tenia lo que parecía un pequeño frigobar del lado izquierdo de la cama pero este fácilmente era camuflado ya que este estaba pintado del mismo tipo que las paredes, había un escritorio que era parte del juego de la mesilla y la sillón ya que tenia las cuatro patas hechas de finos hilos de plata que sostenían a su vez un vidrio de color azul que tenia una pequeña lámpara sobre de el además de unos cuantos libros, y a un lado una pequeña lap top .Draco tomo el primero que estaba en la pila y lo leyó "_Antiguas civilizaciones mágicas"_ de seguro era lo que estaba leyendo antes de irse a Hogwarts y lo dejo en el mismo lugar, del lado derecho del escritorio había un gran librero lleno las dos terceras partes por libros pero todos se veían muy antiguos, pastas decoloradas y encuadernados de piel al mayoría daban esa impresión, no quiso averiguarlo porque algo le llamo la atención, la parte que no tenia libros tenia pequeñas botellas de muchos colores, posiblemente pociones asevero el chico ,por ultimo llego a la ventana era bastante amplia y tenia cortinas de color blanco pero estas eran realmente hermosas y hechas de un material que el rubio no pudo reconocer peor que era suave al tacto y que hacia que el sol entrara a raudales por la habitación manteniéndola iluminada,

Antes de salir de la habitación pudo apreciar dos puertas del otro extremo del cuarto que ya no quiso saber que contenían puesto que tenia una necesidad de agua que quería satisfacer

Entro en la cocina donde ya lo estaban esperando los dueños del lugar junto con dos morenos mas, no pudo ver una cabellera pelirroja por ningún lado

Bueno creo que tengo un remedio para ti-pudo oír el rubio apenas entro en el lugar

Remedio para que?-replico este

Otro que amaneció mal-dijo Catherine asombrada- en serio que nunca salen de ese lugar verdad?-empezó la chica para después voltear hacía donde estaba Julián y comentarle como si los chicos no estuvieran ahí- no imagine que nunca salieran del colegio a hurtadillas….. que vida tan aburrida deben tener no?

Oye que yo no soy tan débil-se defendió draco- solo es que el tequila me da una jaqueca terrible

Bueno lo que sea lo que le decía a harry era que le pudo dar un remedio para que se le quiten los síntomas de la cruda post-borrachera-dijo hermione prendiendo un cigarrillo –claro si quieres un poco con gusto te la daré

Ja como si yo lo necesitara- Dijo el chico y se desplomo en la silla contigua de harry dándole este acto de tozudez otro dolor de cabeza-

Si claro lo que digas-dijo Hermione- iré por el…….. – dijo y se levanto haciendo que por primera vez los dos recién llegados se fijaran en su vestimenta, solo una camisa larga la cubría , la camisa era algo grande ya que le quedaba algo floja y le llegaba hasta al mitad del muslo, ambos chicos se olvidaron por u instante de su dolor de cabeza al ver a hermione de esa manera

Hermione tu estas…..-empezó harry peor no supo continuar

Si harry, ya te había dicho como dormía yo no? Y además no traía pijama y no podía arruinar mi ropa así que Julián amablemente me ha prestado una de sus camisas para andar por la casa-dijo la chica mientras le revolvía el cabello al ojiverde que tenia de frente

Sabes donde esta no?-dijo Catherine –en el cuarto del fondo ok?

De quien es ese cuarto?-pregunto draco

De una amiga que no esta en la ciudad-le respondió con rapidez Julián mientras Catherine miraba en la dirección en la que desaparecía Hermione

Hermione entonces entro al cuarto donde había dormido con Catherine y se encontró en el suyo propio , como le gustaba ese cuarto, tenia el techo encantado mágicamente y, como el gran comedor se podía ver el cielo y los cambios que había en el a lo largo del día, igualmente las paredes estaban pintadas con hermosos paisajes que le recordaban muchísimo su niñez, y el piso tenia una hermosa alfombra suave al tacto para poder caminar, tenia además unos cuantos muebles que eran necesarios para su oficio, el escritorio era muy elegante , sobre de el, una decena de libros los cuales estaban ahí porque no cabían mas en el inmenso librero que se encontraba, a un lado su lap top, para las investigaciones que solo ella hacia( a decir verdad a Julián no le gustaban mucho las computadoras), había también una mesilla mas que contenía muchísimas pociones muy útiles y las cuales estaban allí para cualquier emergencia camufladas claro para cualquier emergencia, su cama era de las cosas que mas le gustaban no tenia postes pero sin embargo era king size demasiado amplia, además del techo colgaban unas telas semitransparentes que servían como doseles , ella desde siempre le habían gustado ese tipo de camas, las sabanas claro, de seda china, y la colcha era de plumas de ganso, la ventana daba hacia la ciudad ,como le encantaba observarla de noche con todas las luces reflejándose, volteo nuevamente a su cama y vio las dos mesitas las cuales en los cajones habrían unas cuantas armas y sobre ellas había un teléfono de de disco para esas llamadas nocturnas con al, regreso al la mesita de las pociones y agarro una que contenía un liquido de color verde, y cerrando la puerta de su armario y asegurándose que la otra puerta tuviera llave salio no sin antes esconder las tantas fotos que tenia a lo largo de la habitación para que sus amigos no al descubriesen si llegan a entrar en ella

Bueno bueno aquí esta- dijo ella meciendo el frasco al llegar a los demás

Mas alcohol?-dijo Draco engañado por la apariencia del frasco

No como crees? Es una poción anti-cruda que he inventado yo con antiguas recetas- dijo Catherine

Es muy buena ya la hemos tomado nosotros y míranos como nuevos- dijo Hermione- pero es cierto. Hay que dársela a ron también, conociéndolo, hará que todo esto estalle si se despierta con ese dolor de cabeza

Yo se la doy- se ofreció quizás demasiado rápido Catherine- me ha caído muy bien tu amigo ron así que yo se la daré

De acuerdo-dijo Hermione lanzándole una suave mirada a Catherine y tomando un vaso vertió sobre el un breve sorbo de la poción y se la entrego a Catherine- con eso bastara creo, dásela

De acuerdo- dijo Catherine neutral y fue en busca de ron mientras que draco y harry veían el ligero salto de cama azul baby que tenia la chica y que la hacia ver muy sensual se quitaron eso de la cabeza cundo Hermione les ofreció a ambos dos vasos idénticos con el liquido

Beban de una vez- dijo Hermione- no sabe como la poción multijugos

De acuerdo- dijo harry obedeciendo a su amiga y se bebió todo de golpe sintiendo de inmediato una sensación de alivio volteando a ver al rubio vio que este se sentía de igual manera puesto que ya no sujetaba sus sienes

Es buena no?-dijo Julián- eso nos ayuda mucho en los momentos de cruda

Que hora es: pregunto harry a Hermione ya que esa fue la primera pregunta que se le vino en la frente

la 1 de la tarde- dijo la chica

Que?... Es muy tarde que pasara con el colegio?-dijo harry- Dumbledore nos matara al nos habernos visto en el gran comedor para desayunar, en este momento nos deben estar buscando todos

Para tu carro chico- dijo Catherine entrando a la estancia y dirigiéndose a harry por primera vez – que Julián se ha encargado de eso

Ya mande cartas a hogwarts diciendo que los he invitado a mi casa , muy temprano para el desayuno.. así que pensaran que están en hosmeade además como soy el profesor no habrá problemas- dijo Julián comenzando a fumar

Vives en hosmeade?-pregunto ron quien tenia una cara de sueño terrible pero se encontraba bien al lado de Catherine

No vivo también en hogwarts pero tengo una casa en hosmeade-dijo Julián- les dije que les he pedido que me ayudaran con la mudanza y que se nos había hecho tarde, además les mencione que llegaban mañana antes del desayuno

Con quien tenemos clase mañana la primer ahora?-dijo harry

Con snape clase doble de pociones con slytherin-dijo Hermione señalando a draco y a Catherine

Recuerda que solo estoy ahí momentáneamente no creo que me haga nada ese profesor Snake o como se llame- le dijo Catherine a Hermione

Se llama Snape y créeme que es una verdadera pesadilla-le dijo ron

Fue entonces cuando harry medito por un breve instante al ver a Catherine ya ron juntos , ella le dedicaba una mirada muy extraña no sabia como descifrarla además había un pequeño detalle, así juntos. Parecían que fuesen hermanos o familiares, ambos eran pelirrojos(aunque el cabello de ron fuera mas encendido y el de Catherine fuera mas oscuro) y ambos tenían los ojos de un color azul aunque como el pelo era un azul distinto ,vio con mas detenimiento a Catherine y se extraño porque se dio cuenta de algunos detalles que pasaron de su mente a raíz del alcohol, ella lo había ignorado desde que se han conocido, y le presto muchísima mas atención a ron, solo cuando le bailo en The Factory fue cuando pudo ver los ojos de la chica y estos le recordaban a alguien peor no sabia a quien exactamente, tendría que vigilar ala chica porque había algo en ella que no le gustaba pero tal vez solo le había gustado mas a ron

Hay harry me escuchas?-le dijo su pelirrojo amigo- pareciera que aun sigues crudo

No no es eso es solo que pensaba que vamos a hacer mientras estemos aquí-dijo el chico

Bueno queda totalmente descartado el mundo mágico cierto?-dijo Hermione- si nos ven se alarmaran al verte paseara por allá

entonces tenemos que estar en el mundo muggle?-dijo draco como si solo la idea le diese asco

No es tan malo como parece- dijo Julián- Ya se Vamos al cine

Que es cine?-dijo ron contrariado

Es un lugar donde se ven películas en un monitor enorme-explico Hermione

Monitor, películas?-dijo un mas confuso el chico

Es esto- le dijo con paciencia Catherine yendo hacia el televisión y prendiéndolo- lo ves ahí se ven historias de todo tipo

Mhhhhhh creo que tengo una idea mejor – dijo Hermione mientras ron y draco se sentaban a ver esa extraña caja de la cual salían personas- Vamos por una película y la vemos aquí con palomitas y todo , por la noche nos divertiremos con las canastas que nos han regalado

Esa si es una buena idea – se apunto Julián- ya vi el coñac que menciono cat y realmente es buenísimo peor no es necesario que vayamos todos , si quieren voy yo y Catherine y ustedes se quedan después de todo son los invitados

Que dicen chicos?- pregunto Hermione pero los tres hombres, incluido harry, se encontraban absortos viendo la televisión, - eso lo tomare como un si- y acercándose a Julián- yo me quedare para evitar que estos tres vean lo que tenemos escondido por allá de acuerdo?- le dijo a Catherine

perfecto-le contesto la pelirroja- iré a cambiarme

Un poco después Catherine ya se encontraba vestida con unos sencillos jeans azules y una playera de tiritas de color verde, se coloco una gorra y unos lentes negros, vio que Julián vestía similar a ella e incluso llevaba también una gorra y unos lentes

Lo llevas?-le pregunto Hermione que había aprovechado para cambiarse también y ella llevaba un short de mezclilla con una playera ajustada

Si aquí esta-le dijo Catherine mientras le enseñaba el arete que habían tomado ayer

Recuerda que los debes de vigilar no queremos que entren a las otras puertas de acuerdo?-le dijo Julián en voz baja mientras veía que los tres chicos seguían observando la pantalla ya que habían encontrado un concuerdo de playeras mojadas

Si lo se pero ya saben, no abran el sobre hasta que podamos estar solos ya quiero saber quienes son los espías que nos ayudaran-menciono Hermione con una carita triste por no ir

No tardaremos pequeña- le dijo Julián acariciando su rostro- te los encargamos

Nos vemos- le sonrió Catherine y añadió- solo espero que no nos den algunas camisas blancas- y salio del departamento

Adiós- dijo en voz alta hermione cosa que puso a los chicos alerta

Que paso?-pregunto ron

Ellos irán por la película no te preocupes sigue viendo la tele-dijo Hermione y ella se dirigió hacia un telescopio que se encontraba cerca de la ventana y empezó a buscar algo

Mientras tanto en el elevador del edificio, Catherine se recargo en la pared del mismo en cuanto entro y Julián apretó el botón del estacionamiento y se coloco enfrente de la pelirroja

No solo fue por eso que querías que estuviéramos solos , o me equivoco cat?-le dijo el chico mientras veía a la chica

No no es solo por las puertas-se sinceró la chica- sabes es muy raro todo esto, tener a tanta gente en la casa, que hagamos planes para divertirnos, nunca lo habíamos hecho-empezó la chica- incluso Herm se ve muy contenta y animada cuando esta con sus amigos, además de cómo la observa el chico Malfoy

Si sus ojos adquieren un brillo único- aprecio Julián y el ascensor se detuvo dejándolos en el estacionamiento y ambos salieron hacia el automóvil de Catherine pero ella se coloco en el asiento del copiloto permitiendo que Julián manejara

Aunque sabes yo también me encuentro un poquito alegre- dijo la chica mientras Julián arrancaba

Un poco?-se burlo el chico- si estas muy emocionada con ese chico Weasley.. sabes que no es seguro que el…..

Lo se- lo interrumpió la chica- se que tal vez el no sea quien estoy buscando pero nunca me había sentido así , algo dentro de mi me dice que es "el" y sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa….

Lo se y me da mucho gusto porque al fin vas a saber que es tu destino. Aunque también ese chico potter…..pude sentir una energía muy extraña por parte de el. No cabe duda que el podrá enfrentar a Voldemort

Potter potter potter.-dijo la chica enojada- yo también sentí la energía de la que hablas pero de ninguna manera creo que podrá darle una buena batalla a Voldemort, le falta mucha practica

Sabes perfectamente que potter es muy fuerte, no debes dejar que te guié tu coraje-le dijo Julián sereno- debes aprender a perdonarlo.

No de ninguna manera..-dijo y volteo a ver a Julián- sabes lo que el hizo lo mato. El lo hizo. Mato a alguien muy especial para mi.

Sabes que el no lo mato y nunca lo haría .el no tuvo la culpa…. Actuó por instinto eso no tiene nada de malo pensó que era lo correcto

Pero en su lucha por lo correcto destruye las vidas de las personas. Dime si en alguien así debemos confiar la salvación del mundo mágico-le refuto la chica de inmediato

Nosotros también hemos destruido muchas vidas de alguna manera u otra. Es mas yo. Nunca terminare de pagar mis cuentas.-le dijo el chico viéndola

Lo tuyo es un caso aparte Julián ya paso todo. Y además nos estas ayudando desde hace mucho tiempo ya . hasta cuando vas a dejar de culparte?...-le dijo Catherine tomando su mano que estaba en el volante

Hasta que puedas perdonar a potter-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa-

Entonces nunca lo harás no?-le dijo la chica jugando- por eso. Ya veo por eso intentas ayudar a Malfoy. No?

Así es. Siento en el la misma turbación que sentí yo cuando era joven…..-dijo Julián- no sabe que camino elegir. El que el han marcado o el que el quiere

Pues yo lo veo mas cerca del bando oscuro –le respondió la pelirroja- todos los malfoy han ido para allá directo. Porque este ha de ser diferente?

Porque el tiene algo mas que los otros malfoy no tienen .-le dijo Julián

y que es eso?- le dijo Catherine- lo sabes tu?

Si y tu muy pronto lo sabrás.-le dijo Julián mientras estacionaba enfrente de un banco

Odio cuando me hablas en acertijo- resoplo la chica pero esa son las cosas que me encantan de ti-le menciono y se acerco a el besándolo con pasión cosa que el chico respondió con la misma intensidad

es hora de entregar el trabajo-le dijo la chica al separarse

Ambos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a un callejón que estaba al lado del banco donde alguien ya los esperaba

Agentes?-les dijo la sombra

Beta?- dijo Julián- vaya nuevo corte de cabello realmente te sienta

Gracias- aquí les entrego esto-dijo entregándoles un pequeño portafolio de piel- adentro estan los nuevos equipos así como la misión detallada, para que la analicen y estudien

De acuerdo las veremos y le daremos una respuesta a Al ya se que necesitemos mas

Aquí te dejo esto .-le dijo Catherine quien gracias a la gorra y los lentes no podían reconocerla- esta es la información que querían. Nos vemos

Adiós –dijo Julián y se marcharon de ahí sin voltear

Mientras tanto en el departamento Hermione había visto salir a Julián y Catherine de ahí y después se dedico a observar a los tres chicos que ávidos veían alas chicas pasear de un lado a otro con diminutos bikinis, parecía muy raro que esos tres chicos estuvieran sentado un domingo viendo el televisor como si fueran iguales, pero ella sabia que no eran así tal vez mañana todo vuelva a la normalidad y ellos empiecen las mismas rencillas de siempre, porque el tipo de sangre le importaba a tanta gente? Volvió sus ojos a su amigo harry quien en ese momento la volteo a ver y ella pensó que tal vez Catherine y Julián se tardarían un poco mas…………

Su amiga le hizo una seña y el levantándose con cuidado para que su amigo no lo notase la siguió a través del pasillo hasta entrar a otro cuarto

Estas contento?- le dijo la morena cuando entro

Si .. creo que en verdad lo estoy- le dijo el chico

Sabes aun no te he agradecido por el regalo que me has hecho. me ha gustado mucho- le dijo la chica

A mi también- le dijo el chico un poco cohibido- te veías realmente bien anoche

Sabes creo que es un buen momento para darte las gracias-le dijo la chica y se acerco a el

Pero ron. Y malfoy están en al sala.-le dijo el chico observando la puerta abierta

No creo que nos extrañen mucho no crees?-le dijo la chica sujetando al joven de la camisa y dándole rápido beso como ya le había dado otros tantos

No no creo- le dijo el chico potter y se dejo llevar por su amiga

Hermione lo volvió a besar con frenesí tratando de que le chico empezara a despabilarse cosa que consiguió muy pronto el chico coloco sus manos en al espalda de la chica para profundizar el beso mientras que Hermione metió las suyas dentro de la camisa del chico provocándole un pequeño gemido de placer, la chica separo su boca de la del chico y empezó a morderle con suavidad el cuello cosa que el chico parecía gustarle mientras que seguía jugueteando dentro de la camisa donde pudo apreciar que realmente el Quiddich era un buen formador de músculos que aunque no eran prominentes eran los suficientemente agradables, la chica volvió a subiere su cabeza para poder besar nuevamente los labios de su amigo

La pasión iba subiendo mientras que ambos sabían que a pesar que tenían un sentimiento mas allá de la amistad no podían ni se permitían que fuera mas lejos, uno, porque creía que con la profecía que tenia le condenaba también a no poder amar a alguien ,ella por otro lado porque en su profesión no le tenían permitido amar a otra persona

Ambos solo estaban disfrutando del momento, sabiendo que a pocos pasos estaban otros dos jóvenes, Hermione choco su espalda con la pared pues le chico ya estaba muy ansioso le quito rápidamente el sujetador sin quitarle la playera cosa que la chica no supo bien como lo hizo su amigo y ahora el se encontraba acariciando los suaves pechos de su amiga, ella por otro lado sentía el inmenso placer que su amigo le proporcionaba, la chica soltó un gemido que fue apagado por los labios del chico sobre los suyos ,ella no podía contenerse, bajo y empezó a lamer y a succionar el pecho de su amigo el chico ya tampoco podía contenerse

Creo que debemos buscar un sitio mas cómodo no?- le dijo la chica

Si me parece una buena idea – le dijo el chico y entre besos la empezó a dirigir hacia la cama de la habitación

De pronto un sonido proveniente de la puerta hizo que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran

Hermione estas aquí?- dijo del otro lado de la puerta la voz inconfundible de ron

Si aquí estoy ron que pasa?-le dijo Hermione mientras que empezaba arreglarse el cabello y a ponerse la playera ademadamente ,pues no sabia donde diablos harry había dejado el sujetador

Es que ando buscando a harry no sabes donde esta?- le dijo el chico

Creo que esta en el baño yo estaba tomento una siesta-le dijo al chica- en seguida salgo

Esta bien – dijo ron y se oyeron los pasos de su amigo alejarse

Creo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión no?-dijo harry algo sonrojado

Si solo espero que ron no venga a interrumpir otra vez

Si así son tus agradecimientos, no habrá día que no te de un regalo- le dijo el moreno con picardía

Harry- dijo ella fingiéndose ofendida lanzándole un almohadón al chico- saldré yo primero para ver que no este ron por ahí y después tu de acuerdo?-el chico asintió y así Hermione salio del cuarto

Hermione al salir se dirigió a la sala donde ya estaba ron otra vez mirando a las chicas, pero después su mirada canela choco con una mirada gris ,al encontrarse no despegaron su vista , ella no debía dejar que ese chico le ganara, el por otro lado quería descifrar la mirada de la castaña, ella pudo ver en la mirada del chico un leve toque de celos?. No eso era inevitable peor al pensar en esa posibilidad la turbo un poco, cosa que el chico noto y aparto la vista de la morena , ella se dirigió a al cocina sin voltear a ver al chico porque no quería ver esa mirada nuevamente, el por su lado, no dejo de ver a un harry que venia demasiado rojo como para quien duerme una siesta

1 hora mas tarde Julián y Catherine llegaron cargados de cosas así el portafolios negro quedo totalmente cubierto, dejaron las cosas y el portafolios se lo llevo Catherine a un lugar seguro, mientras que los demás se preparaban para ver la película que habían rentado , Hermione preparo las palomitas y Catherine llevo las bebidas que en esta ocasión no contenían alcohol para que no se pusieran alegres tan pronto

La tarde paso rápidamente entre juegos y batallas con palomitas ,Para draco esto era totalmente nuevo, hablando con la verdad el no tenia ningún amigo cercano, Crabbe y Goyle simplemente eran guardaespaldas para el, no sentía el mínimo afecto por ellos, de hecho le resultaban bastante tontos y estupidos pero no lo decía por temor a que lo dejaran solo y eso si era lo único que el chico odiaba

Pero al estar ahí jugando y aventándose palomitas de repente y riéndose en algunas partes le hicieron ver muchas cosas que tal vez se negaba por temor del que dirán , incuso aunque después lo negara e incluso con mil cruciatus nunca aceptaría el envidiaba de cierto modo a potter y a weasley a potter porque a pesar de no tener a nadie en el mundo tienen a dos amigos que puede considerarlos como una familia y ellos darían lo que fuera por el, ya weasley le enviaba su familia porque todos estaban al pendiente de el y se cuidaban entre si , y además todos se apoyaban mutuamente, sin embargo el jamás lo diría al publico ni mucho menos lo aceptaría, tal solo se quedo contemplando mientras ron le vaciaba un platón lleno de palomitas a harry mientras este junto con Hermione se reían , Julián los miraba complacido y Catherine solo veía hacia afuera…..

La tarde cayo dejando tras de si un manto de estrellas que misteriosamente se veía a pesar de las luces de la ciudad ,los chicos aburridos ya de ver las películas y que terminaran siempre batallando con las palomitas , recogieron un poco el lugar y fue entonces cuando Hermione dije lo que todos ansiaban desde el inicio del día…….

Quien quiere tequila?- dijo la morena juguetonamente trayendo de su cuarto ambas canastas que presurosamente Julián le ayudo a cargar

Yo quiero un poco, voy por los limones y la sal….-dijo el chico mientras dejaba las canastas en la mesita de centro

Vamos hazlo como un hombre tomemos sin limón y sal. O acaso tienes miedo?-le reto al pelirroja al chico

Claro que no Cathy,-le dijo el chico para molestarla

Sabes que odio que me digan así Jules- le dijo la chica con fastidio

No me digas Jules- le respondió el chico

Ya ya como se ve que son parientes mejor empecemos con esto-les dijo en tono conciliador Ron

Claro- la pelirroja se sentó al lado del chico Weasley – creo que hay whiskey de fuego

Excelente-dijo draco sentándose en un sillón de dos plazas y empezando a descorchar las botellas

Voy a llegar con niveles increíbles de alcohol a hogwarts espero que Dooby sepa hacer esa poción para al cruda- dijo harry

No te preocupes harry yo tengo un poco en mi habitación- le dijo su amiga dándole una calida sonrisa cosa que puso a algunas muy expectantes

La noche iba avanzando y con ella las botellas se iban vaciando ,cosa que hacia que los jóvenes se fueran desinhibiendo mas, claro esta que ninguno estaba borracho aun pero, ahora sentían que podían decir las cosas con mas facilidad

Entonces Malfoy- empezó Ron- cuando regresemos al colegio seguirás siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre?

Nunca dije que soy amigo de algunos de ustedes comadreja- le replico malfoy molesto por lo que había dicho ron

Bueno solo espero que recuerdes lo que te puede pasar si te metes con nosotros- le dijo el pelirrojo dándole una bocanada al cigarro que harry le había pasado en esos momentos-

uy como te temo comadreja- le dijo el rubio ya mas molesto

Que quieres que te lo demuestre?- le dijo el pelirrojo levantándose cosa que hizo que se mareara

Bah si ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie- le dijo el rubio burlándose

Ya me canse te daré una paliza malfoy-le dijo el pelirrojo tratando de ir hacia el pero…

Ya basta los dos- les dijo Catherine plantándose en medio de los dos con una botella de tequila en la mano (había ido a destaparla)- no puede ser que ni aquí no puedan llevarse tranquilos

El empezó- dijo rápidamente el rubio

No importa quien empezó sino como acabara- les dijo la pelirroja ante la atenta mirada de harry y Hermione y ante la sonrisa casi inexistente de Julián- ahí esta- les dijo colocando la botella en la mesilla- quien tome el trago mas grande bailara conmigo- y les guiño el ojo

El primero fue Ron quien con gran valor tomo la botella y dio un trago que por falta de experiencia no fue muy largo, el siguiente fue harry pues Julián no quiso participar en ese juego ,el moreno también a pesar de haber dado un trago mas largo que ron por la falta de experiencia no pudo tomar mas , fue el turno de Draco quien vio despectivamente a Harry y a ron y con una forzada elegancia tomo la botella y empezó a tomar de ella el moreno y el pelirrojo lo miraban a tonitos ya que el rubio tomaba con mucha facilidad el tequila

Vaya que eres de garganta profunda malfoy.-le dijo ron picadamente al rubio

Cosa que hizo desconcentrar al rubio provocando que escupiera la mitad del trago hacia ron ,puesto que el pelirrojo lo había hecho reír, dejando la botella en la mesa

Y ahí con al cara llena del tequila que desecho malfoy ron también se hecho a reír junto a harry pues la risa del rubio era contagiosa , Catherine vio con agrado al escena cumpliendo su objetivo de alejar un poco la tensión ,Julián por su parte encendió un puro mientras trataba de no reír ,los tres chicos estaban riendo de buena gana cuando una mano mas se poso en la botella , para sorpresa de todos era Hermione ,quien dirigiéndole una mirada picara a Catherine tomo la botella y con una rapidez casi inhumana empezó a beber ,tranquilamente y como si estuviera tomando jugo de calabaza, logro tomar un trago mucho mas largo que el de Draco ,así la chica miro con superioridad a los chicos y le extendió una mano hacia Catherine quien la tomo gustosa , levantándose y siguiendo a la chica ,los chicos aun sorprendidos por al capacidad de la morena para beber de esa manera y seguir de pie , también se levantaron algo tambaleantes a ver bailar a esas dos hermosas chicas, la música sonó por la sala mientras una nueva pieza empezaba, era un tango ,suave, hermoso…. Hermione hacia de hombre y parecía que las dos chicas habían ensayado durante meses pues bailaban en perfecta coordinación, hacían movimientos sensuales que les quitaban la respiración deseando practicar mas para que a la otra ellos ocupar algún lugar en ese baile, el baile ceso para las dos chicas quienes se vieron profundamente a los ojos y se separaron dejando a los chicos con un palmo de narices pues ellos pensaban que iba a haber algo mas, Hermione tomo de la boca el puro de Julián y le dio un gran bocanada mientras se sentaba al lado de Catherine

Que es lo que miran?-les pregunto la morena

Los chicos se apresuraron a sentarse otra vez

Juguemos botella- le propuso Catherine levantando una botella vacía,

Que es eso? –soltó el rubio

Pues mira es un juego en el cual era muggle, pero los magos lo han adaptado mejor, se colocan todos nuestros nombres dentro de la botella y se pondrá a girar cuando pare la botella escribirá dos nombres en azul el que va a preguntar o mandar y en rojo quien sea castigado-les dijo Julián

Y que cosas son las que mandan hacer?-fue el turno de ron de preguntar

Bueno haces una pregunta y si no te la contestan pues te toca un castigo que puede ser lo que sea-les dijo Hermione- desde besos quitarse alguna prenda o tomar algo asqueroso

Me agrada la idea –les dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada algo sospechosa –pero y si dicen mentiras?

Se toma antes una poción que hace que si se elige la pregunta pues tengas que responder con absoluta verdad-les dijo Hermione

Y ustedes que dicen?-les pregunto Catherine a los demás

Sabes que adoro ese juego querida- le dijo Julián guiñándole el ojo a la chica quien solo puso los ojos en blanco

Estoy dentro- les dijo el rubio

Me parece bien- les dijo harry

A mi no tienes que preguntarme –le dijo Hermione

Después de unos preparativos para el juego , Catherine les repartió pequeñas botellas que contenían un liquido color blancuzco todos los participantes del juego se las tomaron de una trago, la bebida sabia un poco a menta , después quitaron la mesa del centro para que ellos pudieran sentarse en el suelo en circulo donde la botella ya estaba en el centro de todos, Hermione con cigarro en mano giro la botella y cuando esta paro salieron los nombres en rojo "Julián" y en azul "harry"

Buen harry te toca pregúntale a Julián

De donde eres?- le dijo el chico moreno a Julián

De Francia, de una comunidad enteramente mágica cerca de Paris.-le respondió el chico y después le dijo a potter- pero un consejo. Ese tipo de preguntas no son las mejores para preguntar por aquí.-le dijo el castaño

bueno harry te toca girarla-le dijo hermione así lo hizo el chico dorado y aparecieron los nombres en rojo Catherine y en azul Julián

Cat, dinos donde es el lugar mas atrevido donde has hecho el amor?-le dijo el chico sorprendiendo a los hombres restantes haciendo que estos casi escupieran la bebida que tenían en las manos

Mhhhhhh debo elegir. Deja lo pienso- dijo la chica ajena a las reacciones de los chicos- creo que seria en una iglesia.

Pecadora.-le dijo riendo Hermione lanzándole una mirada ofendida

Oye que yo no lo planee sucedió- dijo también bromeado la pelirroja

Espero que no haya sido el cura cat- le replico Julián

Por dios por quien me tomas no fue un sacerdote argth.-dijo la chica fingiendo asco

Y así son las preguntas que se hacen-les contó en tono de secreto Julián a los chicos

Cat giro la botella y de ella salieron los nombres "Ron" en rojo y Hermione en "Azul"

Cual es tu mejor fantasía sexual?- le soltó su amiga mirándolo coqueta

El pelirrojo empezó a sonrosarse pues su amiga había sido muy directa así que tardo un poco en contestar , dio una calada a su cigarro y tomo un largo sorbo de su bebida y contesto

En uno de los salones del colegio.-dijo casi murmurándolo pero todos lo oyeron claramente

Esa es una buena idea- les dijo Julián con sinceridad

vaya weasley así que no estas atendiendo siempre las clases eh?- le dijo draco sonriendo

El chico estaba mas que rojo cuando giro su botella dejando a Draco en rojo y en azul a Catherine

Como duermes? le dijo la chica mientras daba una calada a su cigarro

Con boxers nada mas- les confeso el chico pero sin ver la reacción de la chica

Es mejor eso yo también odio las pijamas- le dijo Julián al chico- son algo incomodas

Si lo mismo digo yo no puedo tolerar la ropa para dormir lo hago desnuda- soltó Hermione

Duermes desnuda?-soltaron al unísono Harry Y Ron, y la mirada sorprendida de el rubio, una vez la chica le dijo eso peor no pensó que fuera en serio

ya chicos que me vana a reventar un tiempazo- les dijo la morena- y si, si duermo desnuda , lo que pasa es que cuando voy a la cama me gusta descansar y por eso debo quitarme el sostén y lo demás ya que con eso no puedo descansar como se debe

Adiós a una beuna pregunta- les dijo Catherine y al ver que los chicos no salían de su asombro por al morena- ya ,que no es la gran cosa yo también duermo desnuda .

Desde los 12-les aseguro Julián guiñándoles el ojo

Oye tu- fingió perfectamente Catherine- cuando me has visto dormir así?. Pervertido

Eso es lo que te gusta de mi……..- el castaño le dirigió una sonrisa

Mh es cierto- dijo la chica dando un trago a su vodka

Bueno en que íbamos?-dijo draco tratando de tener compostura y girando la botella nuevamente saliendo de ella Draco en azul y Hermione en rojo

Vaya te toco otra vez malfoy-le dijo harry

Mh no se que preguntar- les dijo el chico peor en realidad si sabia, era una pregunta que le quería hacer a Hermione desde hace tiempo pero que no se atrevía-Eres virgen?- le soltó de repente . listo lo había hecho

No- le dijo la morena sin titubeos

No se a ti pero a mi me va a dar un ataque- dijo ron- pero bueno ya me acostumbre a que hermione tenga sus cosas guardadas… solo no digas nombres por favor……..

Pero Hermione ni muerta diría quien había sido el primero solo le dirigió una mirada a Julián, cosa que fue campada por unos ojos grises y otros verdes. La morena giro la botella y apareció Ron en azul y harry en rojo

Bueno harry si tuvieras que elegir a alguien de esta habitación para tener una noche desenfrenada de sexo a quine escogerías?-le soltó su amigo pelirrojo

Ya lo tenias bien pensado eh?- le dijo el moreno riendo a su amigo

Me la debías hermano…. Pero ya sabes puede ser mujer u hombre.- le dijo lujuriosamente

Ya ron- dijo el chico-que-vivió- a su amigo mientras le daba un coscorrón- Seria Hermione……-dijo mientras un ligero color carmín coloreaba sus mejillas y la chica le dirigía una sonrisa, ante una mirada atenta del rubio, harry giro la botella y le toco Draco azul y Catherine rojo

Que es lo que te ha hecho llorar?- le dijo el chico porque no tenia otra idea en mente y quería hacerlo rápido

Nunca he llorado ni llorare por nada , las lagrimas son signo de debilidad- fue la practica respuesta de la chica y sin agregar mas y ante la atenta mirada de harry quien pensó que su mejor amiga Hermione empezaría una singular discusión por lo antes declarado por la pelirroja pero para su sorpresa Hermione miraba hacia la ventana como si no hubiese pasado nada, la pelirroja también sin inmutarse giro la botella señalando en rojo a hermione y en rojo a azul

Bien de acuerdo déjame pensar en una buena Hermione- dijo el chico pelirrojo- ah ya se . quien te dio tu primer beso?. Y créeme no quiero saber si es Víctor Krum-dijo el chico bromeando con una cara de asco

Hermione le dirigió entonces una larga mirada evaluatoria a su amigo, no podía contestar esa pregunta por dos razones, su primer beso era con Julián por lo tanto decir su nombre significaría que lo conocía desde antes y eso, por consecuencia arruinaría todos sus planes, y dos porque de ninguna manera les diría eso a harry y a draco. Un momento desde cuando es draco?

El tiempo pasa hermione-dijo el chico

Perdón ron.-empezó la chica volteando hacia otro lado- pero no te puedo responder a esa pregunta…….

Entonces es un castigo?- le respondió harry

Si acepto el castigo-dijo Hermione ya nuevamente mirando a su amigo pelirrojo

A ver a ver que será bueno- en esos momentos ron tenia toda la atención de los presentes ya que se preguntaban que castigo le podría poner a la chica

Vamos Weasley que me va a dar un rictus si no continuas- le dijo drago ya algo desesperado

Espera malfoy que esto es difícil- le dijo pensativamente Ron- ya se tu mi querida herms- le dijo de forma sospechosa- le darás un beso de 2 minutos con lengua y todo

2 minutos?- dijo la chica- ok peor a quien

Si ese es el gran problema . A quien?- dijo el pelirrojo evaluando con la mirada a cada uno de los participantes

A Malfoy nunca puesto que no le daría ese privilegio, después Julián . mh no era demasiada confianza y conociendo a su amiga jamás se besaría con un profesor, con harry? Mh tal vez pero sabia que Hermione se sentiría incomoda , el mismo mh no se pondría mas rojo que un tomate y además el era el que ponía el castigo seria demasiado obvio. Cuando de repente le vino una idea ala cabeza

Porque no?- dijo el chico en voz alta y todos los presentes lo miraron confundidos- ya se hermione a la persona que vas a besar será-levanto el dedo índice para darle mas dramatismo - ………Catherine

Que?- dijeron los otros tres hombres al mismo tiempo

Que tienes en al cabeza weasley- le dijo el rubio

Ron esta vez si te has pasado- le dijo el chico potter

Esto será digno de verse-les respondió Julián susurrando

Y mientras los 3 estudiantes discutían el espantoso castigo impuesto por ron.. las chicas se acercaron y se besaron suavemente cosa que hizo que los chicos presentes dejaran sus disputas y las vieran con atención, ellas pro otro lado parecía no importarles el hecho que los chicos estuvieran allí , se besaban lentamente, sin interrumpirse nunca ante nada, rápidamente pasaron los dos minutos y los chicos ahí presentes aun cuando se separaron seguían con la mirada fija hacia ellas

Decían?-les dijo Ron mirando hacia las chicas

Cállate weasley- le respondió Malfoy viendo hacia el mismo lugar , harry solo asintió la cabeza

Bueno a quien le toca?- les dijo Julián un poco perturbado también

A mi- dijo Hermione como si nada hubiera pasado ahí y giro la botella de ella salieron en color rojo draco y en azul Catherine

Bien bien, veamos draco- le dijo al chico con una sonrisa- estarías dispuesto a convertirte en mortifago?

La sola mención causo conmoción en los presentes era una pregunta que dejo a casi todos sorprendidos ya que los había bajado de tierra de golpe, si bien era de todo el mundo mágico que el padre de draco estaba arrestado desde finales de 5° y aun no salía, jamás nadie le había mencionado su pasado mortifago a la cara, peor lo que mas sorprendió a los ahí reunidos fue la respuesta del chico……

No.. jamás estuvo en mis planes ser mortifago- les dijo el chico- cuando lo decía era solo por complacer a mi padre

Pero si te veías tan seguro de ti mismo cuando lo hacías… no puedo creer que solo era una pantalla- le dijo sin poderse contener ron

Cuando tu familia es de sangre limpia no tiene s muchos caminos que elegir weasley tu lo sabes bien no?..- le respondió el rubio volteándolo a ver- debes hacer lo correcto y juntarte con la gente adecuada- eso era lo que siempre me decía mi padre-continuo el chico- cuando me canse de eso le empecé a seguir la corriente y a obedecerlo en todo lo que le me pedía para no disgustarlo y me fue bien por muchos años hasta que aquí San Potter lo metió a Azkaban- volteo a ver al moreno- nunca lo diré otra vez ok? Te lo agradezco me has quitado un enorme peso de encima

O sea que tu nunca quisiste portarte así?- le respondió el moreno

No no malentiendas potter- les dijo el rubio mientras encendía un cigarro y lo fumaba- aun creo que un soy superior a tu y a todo tu grupito de leoncitos pero nunca me rebajaría para trabajar de esclavo para una sangre mestiza-harry se sorprendió ante este hecho?- si potter. Siempre supe que Voldemort tenia la sangre mezclada. Esa es una de las cosas por las cuales no me rebajaría a trabajar como siervo de el

Es un buena decisión Draco- le dijo Julián levantando el brazo

Hey que tampoco quiero grandes festejos de acuerdo?-les dijo el rubio- además dijeron que nada salía de aquí esta bien? Si se corre el rumor en mi casa les juro que se arrepentirán

Esta bien nadie va a decir nada- dijo Catherine en un tono conciliador – mientras Hermione veía atentamente al rubio…

El juego continuo hasta la madrugada, y tal como lo prometieron las cestas rápidamente se fueron vaciando entre cigarros y preguntas, ahí lejos de hogwarts, todos parecían haber olvidado la guerra que se cernía alrededor de ellos , igualmente olvidaron que eran enemigos naturales, allí simplemente eran chicos. Algo ebrios que estaban disfrutando una noche de domingo, se fueron a dormir de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho la noche anterior , pronto se quedaron dormidos bajo el cobijo de esa hermosa noche que habían pasado divirtiéndose solo eso….

La siguiente mañana fueron levantados muy temprano por Julián quien junto con Catherine y hermione ya estaban listos para regresar a la escuela, harry y ron por otro lado no estaban muy dispuestos a llegar nuevamente al suplicio y mas una cuando la primera clase será doble de pociones con los slytherin, aun así y bajo amenaza de Hermione de no ayudarles con sus deberes ambos chicos salieron raudos al baño donde en cuestión de unos minutos estuvieron listos para regresar a Hogwarts

Los autos aterrizaron el bosque prohibido silenciosamente, Catherine y hermione guardaron ambos autos en sus bolsillos se encaminaron sigilosamente hacia el castillo una vez dentro se dirigieron al vestíbulo

De acuerdo- dijo Julián- lo mejor será que cada quien se vaya por diferentes partes, ustedes- les dijo a los estudiantes- deben ponerse las túnicas del colegio aun quedan 30 minutos para el desayuno pero será mejor que bajen como normalmente lo hacen para no levantar sospechas

Bien todo lo bueno acaba- dijo ron con pesadumbre

Vamos que podemos repetirlo amigo- le dijo harry dándole ánimos

Bueno es hora del espectáculo- dijo draco y se perdió en los pasillos con dirección a al torre-no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada a la morena, cosa que ella correspondió sin saber porque

Te vemos en el gran comedor herms- le dijo harry a su amiga y retirándose con el pelirrojo hacia la casa común de Gryffindor

Los tres espías se quedaron solos

Fue una gran salida no crees?- les dijo Julián

Si muy divertida- le dijo con sarcasmo Catherine- ala otra podemos ir a la casa de campo……

Seria estupendo- dijo Hermione- ya necesito un buen bronceado

Sus conversaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose lentamente

Por lo que veo les gusta salir a divertirse no?- les dijo una voz seca

Las sombras que había aun en el castillo cubrían de manera perfecta la figura que se les había acercado, pero ellos como buenos espías que eran lo descubrieron al instante y un resoplido bajo fue escuchado por el misterioso ser

Que pasa?... Nos has dado un buen susto-le dijo Catherine ala figura

No me importa lo que les haya ocasionado- le respondió la figura sin moverse de su lugar pero por la forma de decirlo se oía enfadada

Váyanse yo me encargo- les dijo Catherine

Segura?- dijo Hermione sin dejar de ver ala figura- si gustas podemos quedarnos por si acaso..

No… déjalo. De hecho necesitaba hablar con el……- los tres espías se miraron entre si y con una mirada afirmativa Hermione y Julián subieron por las escaleras sin dejar de voltear hacia atrás.

Crees que estará bien?- le dijo Hermione a Julián luciendo un poco preocupada

Si no te preocupes después de todo. Es una platica entre familia……….

Mientras tanto Catherine ya se había acercado a ala figura que seguía siendo protegida por las sombras

Así que... Supongo que nos estabas viendo no?-le dijo la chica

Por supuesto ustedes no hicieron el mas mínimo esfuerzo por se silenciosos , solo fui yo pero imagínense que hubiera pasado si los hubiera visto algún estudiante o profesor

Pero estarás de acuerdo que si nos veíamos demasiado entrenados potter sospecharía- dijo la chica- de hecho creo que ya sospecha de Julián y de mi

En serio? Como lo sabes?- le dijo la figura

Se Oclumancia recuerdas?. Y ese chico no sabe esconder nada en su mente. Es un blanco fácil- dijo la pelirroja

Tengo entendido que tomo clases de Oclumancia el año pasado –dijo la voz

Pero por lo visto no aprendió nada… su mente es como un libro abierto dispuesto a ser leído-dijo Catherine tomando un cigarro y encendiéndolo

Aun así no quiero desviarme del tema, sabes que fue muy arriesgado sacar a potter de el castillo-dijo la figura

Es solo un chico……… que nunca se ha divertido

Quien te crees para exponer a potter de esa manera sabes lo que pudo haber pasado?- le respondió al figura alzando mas la voz

Si se lo que pudo haber pasado de acuerdo?- le dijo la chica – no soy estupida. Te recuerdo que somos agentes- le mostró la placa que la identificaba- y creo que sabemos lo que hay que hacer en una emergencia.

Se que son buenos pero …… me preocupe.- dijo la voz

Lo se. .. y lamento que te hayamos preocupado… pero espera- dijo bromeando- no debes decir eso. Hay una imagen que cuidar. De tu lado y mi parte

No me importan las apariencias. … ya por tu culpa algunas personas saben de mi secreto….- dijo la voz

Solo gente de confianza y tranquilo. Nadie diría nada- dijo la chica

Me parece que fue ayer cuando eras tan pequeña. Que no podías disparara una arma calibre 22

Vas a empezar con los sentimentalismos baratos?-dijo la chica algo fastidiada- solo falta que me recuerdes cuando mate a alguien por primera vez

Oh es cierto- dijo la figura ya con una expresión de fingida emoción- eras tan pequeña y no sentiste ni el rebote del arma, como cayo desplomado .esa era mi niña

por cierto. Vi a….. Weasley- dijo la chica bajando un poco la mirada para que el sujeto no pudiera ver su rostro

Si?. Y que tal.-dijo el hombre

Tu lo sabias no?.-dijo la chica con un voz extraña- tu sabias que era "el" y no me lo dijiste

No estaba seguro que el fuera………. uno de ellos………tu no estas segura que el lo sea- dijo el hombre- por eso no te dije nada. Siempre te haces falsas ilusiones y luego resulta que solo era una pelirrojo mas…….

No esta vez es diferente . lo se. Puedo sentirlo. Es el no cabe duda- dijo la chica

Catherine sabes bien que no.-empezó a decir el hombre peor la chica lo detuvo

Bueno ya debo irme que me toca clases de "pociones"- dijo la chica- además tu debes salir de aquí antes de que te vean recuerda que tu también tienes muchas obligaciones

Si es cierto debo irme ya , pero antes.-dijo entregándole un pequeño portafolios de metal-Esta es la lista de los agentes para la próxima misión-le respondió el antes de que la chica le hiciera la pregunta- son los mejores agentes de nivel 1 que tiene la organización, nos consto mucho trabajo escogerlos ya que tenían que cumplir ciertas características para esta misión

De acuerdo, ahora entiendo porque estabas tan distraído últimamente-dijo la pelirroja-bueno en ese aso debo irme debo desayunar un poco antes de las clases además debo enseñarles esto a herm y a Julián

Bueno , ve-dijo el pero la chica sabia que tras ese "ve" iba incorporado un cuídate mucho , pórtate bien, no hagas cosas tontas y sobre todo un te quiero

Tu también ve ya o sospecharan- pronunció con el mismo significado de el la chica lo vio alejarse y murmuro un inaudible para el el mundo…"papa"

De inmediato la pelirroja se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de Julián sabia que era muy probable que ellos dos estuvieran ahí y la esperaran ansiosos después de encontrarse con aquel hombre, entro diciendo al contraseña y como lo suponía ahí estabas ellos uno frente a otro , quien cigarros en mano voltearon a verla en cuento cruzo el umbral

Que ha pasado?-pregunto de inmediato hermione, a pesar de saber la identidad de ese sujeto aun no le cabía en la mente lo que El era- no te ha hecho nada

Cuentas veces debo decirte que el no me hizo ni me hará nada nunca?-le respondió Catherine con un resoplido- me ha dado la lista de los agentes que ayudaras en la misión especial,-dijo poniendo enfrente de la mesita de centro el portafolios, después saco su placa y la coloco en al cerradura, los otros dos la imitaron y el portafolios se abrió con un suave clic, adentro habían muchas hojas de currículo con foto en varios idiomas ,cada uno recogió algunos para ojearlos

Mhhh suena bien ah tenido muchas experiencias de vida muerte- susurro Julián mientras ojeaba una de las solicitudes

No puede ser, ya viste quien esta aquí?-le dijo Catherine de golpe

No quien?-le pregunto Julián al tiempo que la chica le pasaba la hoja- que?...la han elegido a ella?

Quien es?- dijo Hermione

Ah no ni hablar no traeremos a ella desde América, no sabe que soy nivel 0-dijo Catherine pero al ver la cara de confusión de Hermione se apresuro a contestar-Ah es cierto eso fue antes de que tu te unieras, bueno es una historia algo complicada que después te contare que ella y yo somos rivales

Rivales?-dijo hermione-…… será interesante conocerla

Pero mira quien ha entrado a un nivel 1 –dijo Julián y les paso la hoja a las chicas

Que bueno ella es muy buen agente- dijo Hermione- la conocí en la agencia cuando recién llegue recuerdas?. En esa época ella era camisa blanca no sabia que había llegado tan pronto a ser nivel 1

Mientras los chicos seguían viendo a los agentes que estarían ayudándolos en la difícil y complicada misión Catherine se fue hacia la ventana y dio una larga mirada al lago donde ala izquierda pudo distinguir un poco del campo de quiddich, sin embargo lejos de pensar en eso se puso a pensar en su enemiga

Que nos paso Scarlet?-dijo dando su nombre de batalla- Porque tomamos rumbos así de diferentes?-dijo con un deje de tristeza- esto acabara cuando alguna de las dos muera?''-pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando hermione dijo algo

Debemos dejar el pasado atrás Julián-pronuncio la morena mientras Julián agarraba un papel- se que es difícil pero debemos hacerlo

Si lo se pero el es su hermano no puedo acercármele a ese chico- dijo el castaño- será muy difícil ver a alguien de su familia y no poder recordarla

La recuerdas siempre- le dijo Catherine- cuando me ves a mi…………….

Si lo se pero será diferente, que hará el cuando te vea?.cuando sepa………

Bueno lo mejor es ya no hablar mas de eso, debemos irnos o no desayunaremos-les recordó Catherine- antes de eso-dijo la chica y aplaudió dos veces al instante una majestuosa águila real se apareció

Hola mercurio podrías hacernos un favor?- le dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ave quien asintió gustosa

Queremos que le entregues esto a Al hemos aprobado a los espías que nos ha mandado y es hora de que todos reciban la notificación de la misión, diles que los veremos mañana el lugar los confirmaremos mañana mismo, y también entrégale esto a harry potter- dijo y el ve se fue

Bueno es mejor darnos prisa o sospecharan-dijo Catherine

Ya se que es lo que quiero- dijo de repente Hermione- ya se que pedirle a draco malfoy- dijo y antes de que los dos espías pudieran decirle algo la chica salio a paso rápido de la habitación

Algunas veces llega a desconcertarme- dijo la pelirroja

Momentos mas tarde hermione llegaba al sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo mientras que Julián iba hacia la mesa de profesores y Catherine se sentaba en slytherin, una majestuosa águila llegaba para vista de todos y le entregaba un sobre al-niño-que-vivió y se alejaba rápidamente, el chico potter abrió el sobre y solo encontró una pequeño pedazo de pergamino con solo unas cuantas letras

_Nos vemos mañana en al torres de astronomía ven solo_

El chico quedo desconcertado y de repente su mirada se poso en la mesa de profesores

Mientras tanto

Veo que ese loco de al ha reclutado mas espías mi querida Red Sky- le dijo una chica de cabellos blancos a otra que se encontraba sentada en el piso de un lujoso apartamento

Quieres que los investigue y los mate?-dijo la chica que en esos momentos llevaba la mascara puesta

No déjalo, quiero ver hasta donde llegan sus mentiras-dijo la chica- el es todo un embustero y quiero verlo caer, cuando el lo haga y la triada Black descubra sus intenciones ellos se unirán a nosotros lo se, dijo y levantándose del impecable sillón donde estaba se dirigió hacia le balcón y aun con la mascara puesta se puede apreciar que ve hacia a fuera mientras susurra para si- Porque tenemos ideales diferentes Black Moon?

Continuara………….

En el proa. Capitulo

Ven Shere necesito tu ayuda……….

Me parece que usted seria un excelente profesor si no tuviera favoritismos con los de su casa

No soy tonto se que ustedes se entienden

He recibido carta d e mi madre y dice que viene a Hogwarts

Que harás cuando la tengas enfrente de ti?

Vaya veo que has venido al fin.

Soy la mejor es lógico que me hayan escogido………

Así que a Londres?. Podría tomarme ese viaje

ES mi mayor secreto…. Peor antes. Necesito tu ayuda. Así como tu madre me la brindo ya hace 27 años

Sigues pensando en el beso?

No me puedes enviar allí , no soy de ellos

_Tu misión si decides aceptarla será ir a al matriz de Dark Shadow para reunirte con tus superiores, debes de estar preparado a morir, si es axial colócate este prendedor en el pecho exactamente a las 22:00 hrs. De este DIA_

Puedo dudarme contigo esta noche?

Ha llegado aun carta de tu abogado Hermione hay problemas con lo del testamento de tus padres

Cantas hermoso………

Solo un beso más. Eso es lo que quiero…….

Muy bien Malfoy ya se que es lo que quiero de ti…….

Bienvenidos sean ustedes ,ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor que tiene Dark Shadow, a pesar de que han llegado al nivel 1, les diremos que esta misión es demasiado arriesgada, ……………………iremos………al ministerio de magia………………

Nesesitan infiltrarse en hosmeade , ala media noche pasa algo muy interesante cerca de la casa de los gritos…….

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno hola a todos y una disculpota por no actualizar , han pasado muchísimas cosas en mi vida y pues ya saben, pero aquí les dejo un capitulo mas, y en el próximo capitulo, esta lo mejor ya se que les dije que en este aparecerían las espías pero es que se alargo bastante ,porque les pondré algunas intervenciones de la vida de esos espinas, no meteré mucho pero si lo suficiente para poder comprenderlos, otra cosa esto es algo axial como ULTIMA LLAMADA si quieren algo mas en sus descripciones(de hecho llegaron unas dos o tres excesivamente buenas) pónganlo en el review que me manden para yo agregarlas ocas? chequen bien el departamento porque hay cosas muy importantes que no deben de olvidar en las descripciones okas?

Pasando a otra cosa muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas que me mandaron buena vibra para mi perrito el ay esta mejor y como le prometí lo invite para que me ayudara a contestar los reviews

Oliver hola a todos gracias por los mejórate pronto, saben esta chica realmente es mala, me dejo en un hospital donde me inyectaban y………

Cherry: cállate ya, ves? Por eso es que te deje en el hospital eres demasiado hiperactivo y te quitabas los sueros

Oliver- alego a la carta de que soy una perro y por ende un animal

Cherry: un animal que tiene mas conciencia que algunos pero en fin mejor empecemos a contestar reviews cuando Oliver diga algo estará entre paréntesis okas

Oliver a fuerza tengo que decir algo?

Cherry: si quieres no pero serias un malagradecido

Oliver: okas , alguien tiene palomitas?

Cherry nadie te dará nada  perros se creen reyes del mundo. Comenzamos:

**DANIELA: **Un poquillo tarde pero aquí esta el Nuevo capitulo espero te agrade

**ale black**: claro que si perdón por al tardanza que bueno que te gusta

**mioneronnie**: jajaja si el cambiazo que dio la niña, jejeje(se ve tan oo) te has enamorado de Julián? Jejje si el es tan guapo. Jejeje y lo que pasara con malfoy se vera en el próximo capitulo

**conuli**: anotadas tus ideas y buscare canciones con el kazza y claro que me agradaría que me recomendaras mas canciones jejeje besazos y mil gracias por tu review (gracias por tus deseos de mejoramiento jejej ya estoy bien)

**saramalfoyblack**: Que onda amiga que bueno que me has dejado un review gracias

**DarkLadyMalfoy**: gracias por tus porras espero que te guste este capitulo y espera el otro que estará muchísimo mejor y con mas acción

**Alejandra**: gracias espero no haberte defraudado okas y muchas gracias por los buenos deseos para mi perrito ya esta mucho mejor besos

**ROHERMIONE** :Como veras en este capitulo Hermione le "agradece" el detalle a harry(si serán pervertidos en mis tiempos no había eso) bueno como sea, me da mucho gusto que te guste y que lo sigas apoyando okas? Tu dime si quieres algo mas de harry y Hermione y yo lo pongo vale?

**RiDa:** jajaja que bueno que ya te gusto el beso y como le dije a una chica en este capitulo no hubo draco Hermione porque era muy rápido ahorita los dos andan chocando sus demonios internos peor en el otro jejeje hay una sorpresa(si quieres información solo mándame un pollito o dulces y yo te paso los manuscritos) Oliver No negocies con el fic, bueno un beso para ti también ( gracias por decirme que me recupere, ahora ya estoy muy bien . peor si quieres hay unos dulces que…)OLIIVER (bueno ya que , gracias por todo)

**yoana** me da mucho gusto que te agrade el fic, si tal ves sea como el prototipo para las mujeres aunque hay muchísimas ya que son como ella jejeje

**camismg** gracias me da mucho gusto que esperen por tanto tiempo una actualización del fic(mas bien di que escribes por partes y que luego te tardas mucho por eso) Oliver es la primea llamada, con respecto ala información de la canción , esta en el kazza o si quieres agrégame a tu MSN y yo te la paso de por ahí seguiré con el hasta el final jejejeje byeee

**Ann**** potter:** okas como dijo jack el destripado vamos por partes(los chistes baratos son cortesía de ella nada mas ok) creo que hay sobrepoblación e perros y te castrare(glup), bueno como decía con respecto a la acción draco- hermione la cosa era algo lenta porque ellos tu sabes como son y si las cosas se daban demasiado rápido pues no durarían mucho pero no te preocupes que en el prox capitulo habrá muchísimo draco Hermione jejejeje(si desean el manuscrito no olviden poner Oliver Kant tercer cuarto a ala izquierda de la sala") hey ese es mi cuarto……. Snif no tengo ningún respeto por ac� con respecto a la otra cosa como ya viste en este capitulo Catherine no esta celosa de Julián y hermione ya que Julián quiere a las dos por igual y que quede claro el esta con las dos de la misma manera es algo así como un "free" si no sabes que diablos es eso mándame un mensaje y te responderé jejeje

**carol** perdón jejej ya no tardare tanto prometido, canción pedida y anotada de hecho ya tengo una idea muy clara de cómo la cantaran jejeje por cierto quieres que sea como ellas o como lengua de serpiente?

**malfoy girl** : gracias haces que me sonroje je (no de hecho tienes fiebre ) no yo te doy las gracias a ti por leerme pero aun falta lo mejor jejeje besos también a ti ok? Chao

**Ailed :** jejej feliz año nuevo para ti también jejej aunque creo que es un poco tarde no(un poco? De todas formas feliz año nuevo, navidad pascua y semana santa jejej) , ella sabe mas o menos lo que quiere de el pero también si quieres dar sugerencias con gusto las aceptare okas? ( gracias por desear que estuviera mejor, sierpe diré que los humanos cuando rezan hacen cosas fantásticas) ya ya que pareces un rogón( uno que quiere ser amable con las lectoras y si quieres saber lo que quiere hermione manda huesos o dulces a este review para que te diga ok?) segunda llamada perro

**tyson violador**: que onda feliz año nuevo a ti también(te tardaste un buen para actualizar no? ) cállate perro, jajaj el juego de la botella estuvo muy Light como podrás ver(Light si casi descubren que Hermione y Catherine son.) cállate perro que a lo mejor no se han dado cuenta de eso., ok como decía esto estuvo muy suave porque era su primera salida jejeje aunque. No falta mucho para que nuevamente se sienten frente a una botella para poder saber algunas cositas mas. Cuídate tu también y no olvides mandarme review okas?

**Sandy0329**: en serio tu hermano?. Wow eso es genial de hecho mi hermano tampoco le gustan los fics y el es el que me ayuda un poco( de hecho uno de los espías sera basado en el) asi que tal vez tu hermano también quiera ser parte de los espías jejej. Es que un hermano. Eso me emociona mucho( no tienes novio verdad?) callate perro tonto que no es por eso sino que alguien que no le gusten los fics lea este me llena de orgullo gracias por todo y perdón por tardar

**karon** : hola amiga que tal(ella también me manda saludos jeje gracias por los buenos deseos aquí estoy otra vez)…. Pues es que puso así a harry y a ron porque ellos son tan blancos y pues que era imposible que supieran fumar ala primera no? De hecho ron tuvo que tomar mucha poción para que se le quitara la resaca jejeje, si al fin apareció una pelea y eso será muy importante jejeje y en el prox capitulo también pelearan jejeje…… lamentablemente en este cap no apareces bueno si, pero si lees bien hasta el final jejeje, pero en el otro apareces sin duda es que como regalo les quiero poner un pequeño fragmento de su vida antes de llegar a Londres okas? Por eso el prox capitulo estará muy largo y gracias por las flores jejeje y gracias por eso del mejor escritor en serio me da mucho gusto que te guste el fic amiga y mándame la dirección e ese fic para leerlo okas? bytes

**Catherine McKinnon**: jajaja motoratones de Marte? Si me acuerdo de ese programa . ah esa época de juventud….. sailor moon me gusta sip las chicas de aca estan bien proporcionadas por el ejercicio y por el tipo de trabajo que tienen . hay que estar bella no, y si también saben karate si no como se defienden de lo de dragon ball ahí si te fallo porque no creo que hermione se pueda convertir en super saiyayin jejje eso si seria un buen pason y de la buena. Jejje y bueno para terminan con tu review paso a poner tus duda y comentarios un poco aparte porque me pareció interesante lo que me dijiste okas?

**Aclarando las dudas y comentarios**

1.-Lo de las faltas de ortografía será mi karma hasta que muera no se que hice en la vida pasada para tener una ortografía así y lo peor es que bueno yo lo escribo bien y a la hora de pasar todo me aparece mal en serio(tal ese fui yo) perro del demonio ,

2,. Catherine y Hermione mary sue. Eso si que no, y eso duele eh? Jejeje ya sabes como son las cosas primero te enseñan la parte buena para después rascar un poco y descubrir que no todo es perfecto, Catherine y Hermione tienen un buen de defectos eso hace que haya un balance con sus virtudes (mira que ser una fumadora compulsiva no es le mejor de los dones, además has de ver como toman alcohol esas niñas con Julián) que dumbledore babee jejeje eso no lo había pensado además yo creo que el ya no puede esta muy viejito el pobre jejeje…

3.- que es Stu?..(stu.pido jajajajajaja) en serio será eso? Bueno Julián YA SE EQUIVOCO

mucho muchísimo hace tiempo ya por eso ahora tiene mas conciencia de lo que hace (ya sabes que si quieres información secreta solo mándame buenas cosas y te diré. Porque Julián es un…………) calla ya que les darás todo el trame, bueno como decía Julián metió la pata enserio antes… eso se vera en un capitulo aparte creo que después de que presente a los espías pero bueno

4.-Si harry tomara mucha participación de hecho ya se ve en este capitulo un poco mas de el y si han pasado los espías es porque ustedes ya conocen a harry y a los espías no mucho (menos a Hermione como espía) así que me pareció correcto pasar un poco mas de ellos en los cap, peor no te preocupes que harry es el personaje clave de este fic

5.-NUNCA y aclarando NUNCA pensé ni pensare que HERMIONE o alguien mas mate a VOLDEMORT (uy dijiste el nombre 00)…. Ok  como te decía Hermione no matara a voldemort y he aquí pistilla al final. Harry tampoco lo hará jajaja, bueno no al menos en este año porque se que JK los enfrentara en el prox año y yo pienso hacerlo también, eso no quiere decir que no vaya a aparecer voldemort NOOOOOOOOO VOLDEMORT APARECERA (otra vez dijiste el nombre 00) jejej si lo hice, bueno si habrá enfrentamiento y tal vez un ser querido de harry muera ( empiecen a apostar yo voy por Hermione con 500, tal vez ron…. Será alguno de los espías?)… no les des pistas perro endemoniado. Bueno si habrá un enfrentamiento porque para la batalla final voldemort desea algo que solo harry puede conseguir , el necesita ese "algo" para tener el poder definitivo y vencer sin riesgos a harry y al menos en este año VOLDEMOR(OTRA VEZ) Desea ver a harry muerto…….

Gracias por los comentarios fueron de gran utilidad

**tifanny**:-oliver empuja a cherry de la computadora y comienza a escribir-hola preciosa . gracias por tus buenos deseos. Así que tienes una perrita? Que raza es? Cuentos años tiene? Tiene novio?- cherry regresa y empuja a Oliver del ordenador- vieras que no hay respeto de mis años en esta casa. Perros. Estas desesperado Oliver……… bueno si algo mas pasara con Hermione y draco en el prox capitulo jejeje de hecho ella tendrá que afrontar a draco por lo del beso porque ninguno de los dos quiere dar su brazo a torcer y reconocer que les gusto

**Traviesa1500**: gracias por los buenos deseos para Oliver y ya no te dejo mas con el alma en un hilo aquí tienes mas okas? Y el canijo este ya se alivio ya viste hasta quiere novia 

**Nicol Aru**: gracias y oye que paciencia para echarte todo la historia y el cap que viene que es tan largo gracias por decir eso en serio me halagas, y gracias por los buenos deseos para mi perrito( me aman ellas me aman )

**jarlaxe-Bregan**: SIEEEEEEEEEEE mago de oz rules…… si lo de tu observación lo entiendo y déjame platicarte como paso eso okas?... bueno resulta que en ese capitulo precisamente primero yo no iba a cambiar al letra de la canción de hecho yo estoy en contra de eso y menos si es una de mago de oz por las razones que ya comentaste en tu review , pero bueno una amiga de la red me hizo la observación que si se supone que ellos hacen las canciones porque solo decía hijitas bebes que pensarían que hermione y cat son de la onda multicolor , yo le dije que quedaría mal y le enseñe el cap como quedaba con los cambios ella me dijo que estaba bien pero le dije que le pondría la letra original y que ya luego vería como desasía ese bache

. pero no contaba que al momento de subir el fic subí la versión con "el cambio" y no subí el que tenia la letra original cosa que me di cuenta hasta que tu muy correctamente me mandaste este review, grite (y vaya que si lo hizo) por el error tan grandote que cometí y prometo cambiarlo cuanto antes. Pero muchísimas gracias por decírmelo te estoy eternamente agradecida okas?. Y muchas gracias por serle fiel a mago de oz. Jejeje

**Ivy potter black**: gracias por todo espero que te agrade este capitulo okas sigue mandando reviews jejeje

**Taeko**: primero que nada: WOWWW jejeje tienes una idea algo clara de eso y me da miedo de que sepas todas las claves que pongo a lo largo de los capítulos jejeje pero para tu tranquilidad si luca será algo muy importante para Hermione y si, posiblemente una parte de su punto débil. Jajaja como que no querías que draco besara a Hermione si ella lo provoco jejeje como sabrás en este capitulo no hay mucho draco hermione por lo que ya dije mas arriba ellos están tratando de aceptar lo que sienten el uno por el otro peor en el siguiente capitulo jejej ya verán jajajaja

**tifanny**: sipo un poco tarde espero no te enojes pero aquí ay anda la actualización again jejeje

**dore-malfoy** :gracias aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo okas?

**Hitomi Felton**: jajaja ya esta espero no te pongas mas nerviosa aun jejeje

**Rasaaabe**: jajaja ya esta lo de la discoteca es algo muy evidente que no será la ultima vez que pase , no señor estas chicas quieren divertirse jejeje y lo que Hermione le pedirá a draco se vera en el próximo capitulo jejeje

**just-my-soul:** gracias espero que te agrade este capitulo okas?

**Kajime**: jejeje que bueno que te agrade la historia(creo que a los vecinos no tanto je) , en serio esperas ansiosa los capítulos? Eso me halaga (vanidosa) , verdad que estuvo bueno ese baile? Ellos no se lo esperaban… bueno como sea espero que guste este capitulo también y mas draco y hermione en el próximo gracias por tus comentarios y por dejar reviews en ambos capítulos jeje

Gracias especiales a los reviews que me mandaron

**_DärkÄngel_**

**_Traviesa1500_**

**_Gea-godness_**

**_DarkLadyMalfoy_**

**_Camila Watson_**

**_Kajime_**

**_sara ingalls_**

**_Ailed_**

**_tyson violador_**

**_naliamaligna_**

**_vida _**

**_karon_**

**_blakis_****_ girl_**

**_Hitomi Felton_**

que me mandaron del sexto capitulo en serio. Hay muchas de sus dudas ya aclaradas pero de todas formas les contesto las mas importante y que creo que están en la mayoría

**DUDAS**

1.-Puedo agregarte a mi msn: por supuesto seria un gran honor para mi mi msn es cherry(guion bajo)serenity(arroba)hot mail

2.- Estudias biología? Sip estudio biología no tenia el corazón para matar animales como en veterinaria y me encanta manejar serpientes(y eso que no habla parcel) y nadar con ellos, seré herpetóloga , y casi acabo la carrera

3.-"_luca es un fénix y es de herm  
cleo en una boa y es de cat  
y shere ... de julian ?que es? o.Ô"_

Vaya asi que te has dado cuenta que no he puesto el animal de Julián? Bueno es hora de un concurso. Jejej(aparece Oliver con un cartel) que piensan que es el animal de julian ya saben, tiene que ver algo con su personalidad y debe ser imponente como los animales de las espías okas? Espero que le atinen yo ya que es claro, y no cambiare de parecer jeje pero yo creo que ya después de ver un poco la personalidad de Julián(mas con este capitulo que hay muchas pistas) cállate perro bueno ahí va adivinen jejeje

**4.-**El tema de mago de oz es genial no? Espero que no me demanden por usar sus canciones peor son tan geniales

Claro que pondré mas de ellos y hay dos canciones súper importantes para el fic jejeje

5.- Catherine en slytherin: jejej ese no es un capitulo zanjado, de hecho también en el próximo capitulo se vera cual será la casa de Catherine , recuerden que solo fue a slytherin porque cleo le dijo(serpientes nunca las entenderé)

6.-El porque en este capitulo no hay mucho draco hermione: ok aspara las que se saltan la etapa de los reviews les diré otra vez, ellos están asimilando lo que paso, y no se sienten tan cómodos con eso, por todos sus motivos, pero en el próximo capitulo ambos tomaran una decisión muy importante

Bueno otra vez mil gracias por al espera y estarán recompensadas sus esfuerzos en el siguiente capitulo que estoy ya comenzando a escribir okas espero seguir contando con su apoyo. La trama de este capitulo no estuvo muy interesante pero es vital para el desarrollo de la historia

Si tienen mas dudas sobre la historia o preguntas, tal vez quieran su canción favorita dentro del fic ya saben que hacer okas


	9. cap8:Los espias, la mision, deseos incon...

**CAPITULO 8: LOS ESPIAS, LA MISION Y DESEOS INCONTENIBLES**

El día estaba hermoso, el sol brillaba en lo alto y resplandecía con orgullo ,bueno al menos eso era en el exterior porque dentro del majestuoso castillo , pocos jóvenes de 6° se encontraban arremolinados alrededor de la clase de pociones mientras el profesor anotaba los ingredientes de la poción a realizar ese día

Hermione anotaba como de costumbre las indicaciones, de hecho ni siquiera miraba al profesor sino que ella escribía en una pergamino lo que llevaba la poción, no por tanto había memorizado por completo el libro de ese año, termino con los ingredientes y se dedico a ver a su alrededor: Neville y ron estaban detrás de ella, ellos 4 eran los únicos Gryffindor que se habían quedado con clase de pociones y todo gracias a sus resultados con los timos, para sorpresa suya la de neville ya que el había practicado exhaustivamente para el examen y se dio cuenta que el chico había cambiado para bien como mas tarde lo pensaría ella mas tranquila, pensaba tal vez que el hecho que ella junto con harry y ron vieran a sus padres la navidad antepasada había ocasionado un cambio muy bueno en el amigo , parecía que trataba de cambiar para parecerse mas a su padre y demostrar que podía ser tan bueno como el, parecía que había estado haciendo ejercicio porque su cara redonda cambio dándole unas facciones mas finas y duras, también había bajado un poco de peso pero que mas da después de todo era un Longbottom y por lo que sabia ellos son cambiantes , poco mas allá había 1 huffelpuff y dos ravenclaws de los nombre no se acordaba en ese instante y finalmente llego a donde realmente tenia la cabeza. De su lado derecho estaban Catherine y draco sentados juntos, snape a pesar de tener mas a favor de sus alumnos de casa solo había aceptado a draco y a blaise zabini pero este ultimo misteriosamente no se encontraba en el aula ,cosa que provoco que Catherine al ser "nueva " se sentara frente al rubio platino, la morena observo a su amiga, se le veía aburridísima, tratando de distraer su tiempo viendo a un punto inexistente de la mazmorra o tal vez es que este pensando en el portafolios que llego hace poco

Después lo vio a el , vio su rubio cabello que le quedaba tan jodidamente bien a su piel pálida y casi sin querer Hermione pensó como se vería ese cuerpo cubierto de sudor mientras sus ojos reflejaban un placer sublime , como seria verlo gimiendo sobre bajo ella…… se regaño a si misma al darse cuenta de que tenia pensamientos eróticos con su antiguo Némesis y todo causa del beso……..

El beso. Si bien se podía saber por el mismo que el chico malfoy era todo menos un santo , ella no podía concebir el porque ese beso la había dejado tan extrañamente perpleja, no porque draco supiera besar, sino porque ella sintió algo con ese beso, no amor ,chisto tal solo con pensarlo sino, que sintió algo que jamás había sentido. Incluso con Julián, descartando ya el amor y de paso la repulsión solo quedaba algo mas, sorpresa? Pero de que? De que el supiera besar o de que ella misma respondió el beso. , además todavía quedaba el detalle de lo que le pediría, mhhh tal ves una escoba nueva para las misiones u otra cosa, sacudió un poco la cabeza al oír el " empiecen" de snape

Mientras eso ocurría en las mazmorras, Julián se encontraba en sus aposentos observando la hojas de los espías reclutados, se llevo algunas sorpresas buenas y malas de pronto escogió una hoja de entre las tantas que había allí y leyó el nombre sin dejar que una sonrisa se consumara en sus labios..recordando sucesos del pasado

Flash Back-----

Corre de prisa- decía un chico jadeante a otro que iba un poco mas atrás ambos vestían enormes gabardinas negras que les cubrían el rostro

Oye voy lo mas rápido que puedo ….-decía jadeante- además. Tu tienes tu.. condición a favor. Gente como tu . no se cansa mucho.. Black Night

Eso no es excusa………-dijo Black Night- Deberías estar mas tiempo en la sala de entrenamientos y no consiguiendo mujeres mi querido Blue Sea

Si claro.-dijo Blue Sea- de cualquier modo no Creo que nos estén siguiendo los hemos hecho desaparecer….

No es eso . es que voy a llegar tarde a nuestra cita con los de inteligencia- dijo Julián mirando hacia atrás

Mierda era hoy?.-dijo el otro chico- diablos Alfa va a matarme- y apretó mas el paso

Fin Del Flash Back------

Viejos tiempos- dijo el chico lleno de melancolía mientras tomaba una copa de vino tinto- hace tiempo ya de eso y ahora tu Hermana nos ayudara en esta ocasión .. …deseo conocerla… era muy pequeña cuando me la presentaste ….. Mi buen amigo. Deseo conocer a diamond Blue

Mientras tanto en un pub de España

dame dos tragos de whiskey para la mesa 3 – dijo una chica de aspecto atlético, poseía el cabello teñido de color negro largo hasta mas debajo de la cintura las puntas del cabello las tenia de un color rojo fuego y subían casi hasta la mitad del mismo, poseía unos ojos profundos de color negro vestía unos jeans ajustados a la cadera, con un top sin mangas de color negro, botas de punta negras también

Servidos- respondió el tabernero de inmediato dándole los tragos ala chica la cual los coloco en una bandeja y se dirigió a la mesa de donde había salido el pedido

Dos whiskeys – dijo la chica dejando las bebidas en el lugar- algo mas?

No nada mas gracias- dijo uno de los jóvenes sentados

Bueno me llaman cualquier cosa ok?- dijo la chica y se alejo, se dirigió hacia la barra donde se encontraba otra mesera

Tarde dura?- dijo la otra chica

Un poco nada que no pueda manejar- dijo la morena

De verdad Sara me desesperas no se de donde sacas tanta energía, mírame dos turnos y estoy acabada y tu fresca cual lechuga

A eso se le llama condición – le dijo una sonriente Sara a su acompañante- además esto no es tan difícil

Oh es cierto- se mofo la chica- cuando viene tu novio y te lleva no se a donde regresas siempre súper cansada

Que no es mi novio- dijo al chica malhumorada- es solo un amigo y si en los viajes a los que me lleva me canso mas recuerda que su trabajo es cansado

Uy si la vida agitada de un agente viajero- dijo su amiga con sorna- la verdad no se como puedes seguir con el a pesar de cómo te trata

No tengo opción- dijo la Sara con pesadez

Mh misterios- dijo al otra chica- si no es porque te conozco diría que estas enamorada- dijo por ultimo y se marcho puesto que la llamaban a una mesa

Enamorada? Yo?- dijo la chica- jajaja tonterías

De pronto al lugar entro un joven vestido de trae que para nada encuadraba en el ambiente del lugar que era mas rockero se dirigió hacia Sara a pesar de las miradas que le lanzaban

Debemos irnos- dijo apenas llego a ella con una voz dura fría, el chico tenia el cabello negro a diferencia que el lo tenia natural, corto peinado correctamente, los ojos castaños que no mostraban emoción alguna, el impecable traje le quedaba ala medida

Ahora?-dijo la chica con pesadez- de nuevo?- acabamos de llegar ayer

Es urgente, me hablan de la matriz-dijo el chico en un tono de voz exasperante

Oh- dijo la chica la matriz solo eso podía significar- vamos a Inglaterra?

Si- fue la escueta respuesta del chico quien se dio vuelta- si no quieres ir no hay problema buscare a otra

No espera- dijo la chica - dejo la bandeja que tenia en las manos junto con la libreta de notas- me voy luego nos vemos- les dijo a las personas del lugar y salio detrás del chico

El amor , cosa que jamás entenderé- dijo la amiga de Sara al verla salir- solo espero que consigas lo que buscas

Una vez afuera el chico salio despreocupadamente del local colocándose unas gafas oscuras por la luz del sol, se dirigió lentamente a un coche estacionado frente al bar y se subió, giro las llaves para encender el motor, justo después la chica entro apresurada al coche

te tardaste- dijo el chico

ja y no creas que es por tu estupida excusa de encontrar otra que te acompañe-dijo al chica resuelta- nadie mas lo haría, sabes que solo me tienes a mi

Como sea- dijo el chico sin darle importancia, vi que a otra agente le han dado el mismo mensaje que a mi

Cual mensaje?- dijo la chica y al instante el chico le había presentado un pergamino negro con letras blancas que brillaban como perlas, la caligrafía era perfecta y se podía leer el mismo mensaje en el cual ponía como remitente…Blue Diamond y Orange Dog

La puerta del departamento se abrió lentamente, a pesar de que ya era de día, la luz no se colaba como era costumbre a través de las persianas de ese lugar, por el contrario la oscuridad cubría por completo cada rincón, con cuidado, suavemente una figura solitaria entro al lugar, arrastrando los pies llego como pudo al cuarto de baño y abrió la bañera, sin esperar a que esta estuviera lista se metió con todo y ropa. O lo que quedaba de ella, su traje su siempre elegante y fino traje de látex negro estaba completamente destruido, hecho jirones ,al igual que su cuerpo donde estaba sano había rastros de sangre coagulada, de ella ,de el, que mas daba

Y fue allí y solo allí donde la chica al fin pudo descargar lo que tenia dentro y comenzó a llorar, por ella por el y por lo que significaba aquello

Porque. Porque?- se repetía a si misma?- no éramos indestructibles , invencibles?-se reclamaba- maldita sea la hora en la que nos dieron la misión .. ..

Ring, Ring

El sonido corto el débil murmullo de la chica

Que deseas- dijo ella al aire aparentemente frío

Como estas?- fue al respuesta que resonó en el lugar

Bien.-dijo con sarcasmo- porque habría de estar mal?.. ah si- dijo ella apretando las manos debajo del agua- porque unos malditos mortífagos nos tendieron una emboscada y han matado a mi compañero….. por cierto te informo Green Seed esta muerto….

Lo lamento…..-dijo la voz-pero tu sabes los riesgos que se toman el tener esta vida-dijo duramente

Lo se….. Lose- dijo ella- no me duele su muerte, no, no es eso, sino que me duele que ellos nos hayan podido engañar y nosotros caímos redondos engañados. Sabes que me dijo Seed?.. que ….. quería casarse. Iba a dejar DS por casarse,

Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa si alguien desea salirse de la sociedad

Si lo se, pero no me importo iba apoyarlo a pesar de todo, no iba a dejar de verlo…aunque el no me reconociera….pero ahora eso es mas que basura porque el no pude regresar de un avada ni con los 15 balazos que el han metido

Debes componerte pronto no debes llorar-dijo al voz

Quien dice que he llorado?-dijo al chica ala defensiva

Nadie… pero tengo algo que tal vez pueda animarte….mi querida Aqua Mermaid

Antes que nada- dijo al chica- podrías guardar este momento en secreto? no quiero que mi padre y mi hermano sepan que yo……………….

Sepan que has flaqueado?- dijo el hombre completando al oración de la chica- no te preocupes después de todo ellos han criado una perfecta espía,

Si después de lo de mi madre y de que descubrí su pequeño secreto me he encargado de estar siempre a su gusto, entrenadome, diciéndome como comportarme. En donde están ahora ellos?-dijo al chica

Ellos se encuentran en La india, pactando tratados con los espías de ese continente ….me encargaron ue te dijera que lo lamentaban

Ah ya lo saben?. Era de esperarse….-dijo la chica mientras una mueca salía de su rostro- bien dime mi querido guardián que es lo que quieres que haga esta vez?

necesito que vayas a Londres……………

Sin pareja?- dijo al chica- no debe s ponerme a otro espía de apoyo?- dijo al chica extrañada

No , al menos no ahora- dijo la voz- según se esta misión será en conjunto con otros espías

Vaya. Las ligas mayores no?- dijo la chica algo entusiasmada- de acuerdo espero que no me hayan elegido por la perdida de mi compañero.

Sabes que no es así esto, de hecho el también esta invitado, no se que harán con su puesto pero ese no es nuestro problema –dijo la voz despreocupada

Oye y todos los guardianes son como tu?- dijo al chica- porque mira que eres algo desobligado.

El guardián de allá se hace llamar "Al" no sabemos si es su nombre real o es solo un sobrenombre, de ese hombre hay muchos misterios aun y me serias de gran ayuda si me investigaras mas de el mi querida Nalia

Uy debe de ser importante para ti si te arriesgas a decirme por mi nombre verdadero………..

Lo es…Nal,. es decir Aqua mermaid

Esta bien , lo haré te traeré toda la información… espero divertirme un poco con los agentes londinenses

Ahí vamos de nuevo, no puedes estar coqueteando con todos los hombres que veas-dijo la voz del parlante

hey que yo no me quejo que a pesar de mis años en la agencia no te he visto mi querido guardián-dijo la chica aparentemente ofendida-después de todo es mi vida y puedo hacer un reverendo papalote con ella si quiero

.OK ok no te exaltes-dijo el hombre con dejo de tristeza casi imperceptible- has lo que quieras entonces pero cuídate

Si siempre me cuido no te preocupes bueno entonces debo ir a prepararme y dejar una busna excusa para mi tapadera muggle-dijo al chica con fastidio-Aun no se como es que sigo trabajando de actriz te telenovelas baratas

Es por seguridad sabes que asi no le preocupan por tus escapadas

Si Si ya lo se bueno nos vemos……..-dijo al chica y la conversación se corto- se levanto de la bañera aun con la ropa puesta que con parsimonia se quito para después envolverse en una toalla, se dirigió al espejo del baño observando su apariencia, un rasguño no muy profundo surcaba su hermoso rostro además de unos cuantos moretones en el cuerpo y algunos raspones al chica estaba bien-Cumpliré tu ultima voluntad mi querido Green Seed. Así me juegue el puesto en la organización. Ese maldito pagara . por no haber dejado que nos casáramos…….-dijo mientras observaba un bello anillo de compromiso que lucia brillante en su dedo anular izquierdo

En ese momento en Hogwarts la clase de pociones había acabado para alivio de Gryffindors y desconsuelo de slytherins, al ser pocos los alumnos que seguían tomando al clase, se fue vaciando el aula rápidamente dejando a solas a snape Catherine y Hermione, la pelirroja le hizo un movimiento a la morena de seguir cosa que la otra después de mirar de soslayo al profesor salio sin mas, al pelirroja avanzo hacia la salida pero antes la voz grave del profesor se hizo presente como si leyera le pensamiento de la chica

Y bien?-dijo simplemente aunque para al chica estaba claro el mensaje

Me parece que usted seria un excelente profesor si no tuviera favoritismos con los de su casa- dijo la chica resaltando el usted y mirando a los ojos del profesor-pero creo que Hermione ya te lo había dicho no?

Si el primer día me parece-dijo vagamente el hombre- por cierto hoy te pondrán el sombrero seleccionador que te dirá en que casa estarás definitivamente

Es necesario?. Cleo me ha dicho que quedo perfecto en slytherin además me han dicho que en Gryffindor los dormitorios son compartidos. No puede hace algo profesor?- dijo la chica rápidamente

No esta en mis manos que te quedes o te vayas a otra casa

Bien- dijo al chica un poco molesta- me voy tengo que ir a la biblioteca con mi amiga Hermione tenemos apenas 1 hora antes de que sirvan la comida

.Ve – dijo el hombre y de inmediato se sentó en su despacho – y dile a tu "amiga"- dijo con sarcasmo- que si vuelve a estar en las nubes en mi clase le descontare puntos a su casa

mensaje –dijo la chica- anotado e iré a decírselo

La pelirroja salio con tranquilidad de la mazmorras y se dirigió rápidamente hacia los aposentos de Julián donde los tres espías se reunirían a comer ,entro y vio a Julián ya Hermione ya revisando las hojas de espías nuevos

Porque no me esperaron?- dijo al chica con aire ofendido. Por cierto el profesor snape dice que si vuelves a tontear en su clase te quitara puntos

Yo tontear'- dijo la chica- solo estaba pensado en las excusas que les diría a los chicos para que no vinieran conmigo

Ya, si como decir que vas ala biblioteca te tomara dos horas- dijo la pelirroja mirándola mordazmente

Les parece si empezamos con esto?.dijo Julián rescatando a hermione quien empezaba a procesar al información

Ok creo que ya aprobaste a 4 espías no?-dijo hermione viendo las hojas y observando un pequeño pentagrama que era la señal de que las invitaciones eran enviadas

Si espero no les moleste- dijo el chico- fueron Blue Diamond, Orange Dog, Aqua Mermaid y Green Seed

OK entonces creo que me toca el siguiente- dijo Hermione como si fuera una pregunta muy difícil – este a ver.-dijo toando una hoja entre todas las demás. Mh suena bien………es modelo, tiene buena figura y hey miren…… tiene las habilidades que necesitamos?

Cual es su nombre?- dijo Catherine-

Leslie pero es mejor conocida como Purple Rain su compañera es una mujer y su nombre es Blakis Girl

En tanto en un desfile de modas en Roma Italia…

….

Les vamos es tu turnos para salir- le dijo una chica bajita de lentes a una hermosa chica delgada de tez morena aperlada que vestía una hermoso conjunto de color claro, tenia un coleta alta de cabellos color castaños que dejaba ver sus profundos ojos castaños claros que hacían juego con una bonita y fina nariz terminando con unos carnosos labios

Ya voy- dijo al chica sonriente- este desfile es de los mas importantes

Imagínate si te contratan para esa agencia en Londres-dijo la chica de lentes

Si lo que mas deseo es llegar a las ligas mayores- dijo la chica sin que su oración fuera del todo cierta para el caso del desfile

Y así con un perfecto porte que cualquier princesa envidiaría, se adentro en la pasarela donde decenas de fotógrafos de todo el mundo le hacían fotografías, la chica con el libreto ya ensayado, daba una vuelta, dos sonreía y coqueteaba para las cámaras después volvía a salir de la pasarela para cambiarse de ropa y volver a lo mismo

Sin embargo ella no era una chica normal ni tampoco disfrutaba mucho de todo eso, de hecho ella era también una espía y una muy buena. Era para una enemiga para todos los mortífagos de Italia, junto con su eterna compañera les había hecho ver su suerte una centenar de veces, era hábil muy buena en cuestión de ataques además tenia una ayuda extra un poder que pocos magos tenia y que le ayudaba mucho en sus misiones

Salio nuevamente con un conjunto mas sobrio de color negro y esta vez por solo un instante y sin que nadie lo notara dio un especial guiño a una fotógrafa la mas apartada que solo la enfocaba tomándole unas pocas fotos, la chica sonrió para si y dejo de enfocarla, le dio una significativa mirada y después de eso aun con la cámara en mano salio

La chica vio salir a la fotógrafa y de inmediato ella regreso al vestidor

Oh querida millie, debo irme- dijo les- me acaban de hablar de mi casa debo ir es algo urgente

Esta bien de todas formas ya habían acabado tus prendas-dijo la chica- cuídate mucho

Y sin mas ni mas la chica salio rápidamente del vestidor y colocándose unos lentes negros y una gorra salio del lujoso hotel de donde era el desfile de modas se dirigió hacia un hermoso convertible color plata que tenia como conductor al misma fotógrafa , la chica de un salto se sentó y la chica arranco rápidamente

La conductora era hermosa tenia el cabello ondulado de color cereza, con un porte serio y distinguido no parecía del continente ya que parecía mas bien latina

Debe ser algo urgente para que me saques de un desfile- dijo Les

De hecho ni yo lo se bien , Alfred nos ha dicho que debemos estar en el departamento cuanto antes hay un "entrega especial"- le respondió su acompañante

Vaya y yo que pensé que tendríamos algo de descanso- dijo la otra chica acomodándose la gorra bien

Eso te pasa por poner vacaciones en estos días, sabes perfectamente que es cuando mas trabajo tenemos- dijo la fotógrafa

Oye que pensé que después de la ultima misión nos habían dado permiso- dijo Leslie además no cualquiera hace lo que nosotras

Somos buenas- le dijo al conductora

Las mejores- le respondió leslie sin empacho

Bueno las mejores pero tan solo de Italia, sabes que hay sedes en todo el mundo- dijo la pelirroja

A ti te mandaron de Chile para acá no? Eso es porque eres de las mejores de allá y por eso te mandaron a donde las mafias mágicas hacen estragos- dijo la modelo

Si pero allá también quedaron bueno agentes- corrigió la castaña

Que crees que sea?- dijo leslie viendo por primera vez a su acompañante

Solo espero que no me moleste en mi meta principal- dijo la otra chica

Eso espero- dijo la otra y el convertible se paseo en las inmensidades de Italia

De vuelta a Londres tanto en Londres………

Bueno allá van dos .-dijo Hermione con el papel en mano.- Purple Rain y Blakis Girl

ES tu turno Julián- dijo Catherine sentada en forma de indio en la alfombra- pero ya se de antemano a quien vas a elegir

Es tan obvio?- dijo el chico- esa persona es como yo…….. hace tanto que no veo a alguien tan parecido a mi

Bueno bueno nos das la descripción de una buena vez?- dijo Hermione tal vez un poco celosa de la atención de Julián

Esta bien su Nombre clave es Black Ángel

ES un buen nick , quien es su pareja?-pregunto Hermione

Dice aquí que un tal Depp Abissm

En una lejana colina de suecia , en la oscuridad de un tupido bosque, que pesar de ser de día el sol no podía filtrarse ente tal apretado ramaje en eso una figura se cuela entre las sombras sin ser percatada, a lo lejos se pueden oír pasos apresurados, cada vez mas cerca, se empiezan distinguir 4 figuras que voltean de vez en cuando, cada una vestida de negro con una mascara blanca, además de la varita en la mano derecha, tenían un rifle en la mano izquierda

Parece…..parece- dijo la primera figura con dificultad deteniéndose en claro- que los hemos perdido

Si. Es cierto- dijo la segunda apoyándose en un tronco- no pudieron seguirnos el paso

Ja. Nos burlamos de ellos- dijo una tercera voz somos los…..-pero algo lo interrumpió un solo ruido muy pequeño

Debemos irnos- dijo al primera figura – no me gusta estar aquí

Vaya mira quien tiene miedo- dijo la segunda figura con burla

No es miedo tonto no sabe s todo lo que se cuanta del bosque de la muerte?-dijo el mortifago

Esos son cuantos muggles que les dicen a los niños para que no se duerman… tonterías.. sombras que atan.. basura

Pero no termino de completar su oración cuando de entre las ramas dos figuras se abalanzaron hacia los mortífagos matándolos casi al instante, cunado el ultimo cuerpo fue dejado caer sobre el césped las figuras se detuvieron, ambas con rastros de sangre en el cuerpo peor sin importarles siquiera el detalle , uno era hombre y el otro mujer, ambos poseían uniformes de Dark Shadow , y ni se inmutaron al verlos cuerpos caer

Ni lo pienses dijo el chico que poseía un suave y largo cabello negro que se sujetaba en una cola, los ojos profundos eran de un negro intenso, su piel era nívea contrastaba y le daba un toque angelical al chico

Vamos solo un poco- dijo la chica que a su vez era morena de ojos igualmente negros como los de su compañero , su figura alta y estilizada se balanceaba entre cada uno de los cuerpos

No venimos desde España para esto querida- dijo el chico

De seguro ni lo sienten-dijo la chica pero de repente empezó a olfatear algo- diablos vienen muggles.

Debemos irnos entonces- dijo el chico neutramente y arreglándose un poco el traje continuo- anda. Ya esta aclarando mas el día

Si si ya voy- dijo la chica un poco apesadumbrada- no me dejan divertirme

Ya , vamonos si quieres después puedes divertirte conmigo- lo dijo todo sin cambiar el tono de su voz

En serio? Me dejaras?...-dijo la chica emocionada

Si anda vamonos- dijo el chico perdiéndose entre las sombras

Esta bien vamonos. Dijo la chica saboreando sus labios y perdiéndose entre la bruma

Cuando un grupo de muggles vestidos de policías llegaron al lugar solo encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de 4 hombres con extraños ropajes

De vuelta en Londres

Suenan perfectos- declaro hermione- con sus habilidades podremos poner en marcha aquel encantamiento que necesitamos

Hablando de encantamiento- dijo Catherine sabiamente- debemos ir de compras recuerdas , los ingredientes que necesitamos para al poción no los encontraremos fácilmente

Si ya se donde podremos encontrar la sangre de manticora, creo que el profesor snape tiene en su despacho. Pero no se de donde conseguiremos seda de los gusanos de fugo de oriente.

Ya nos preocupares por eso- dijo Julián como si la idea no le importara mucho- te toca Catherine a quien has escogido tu?

A un par de conocidas en los entrenamientos-dijo la pelirroja sus nombres clave son Aikos y Toast Butter

Protegidas de Al también?- dijo el chico

No , ellas entraron por casualidad , son amigas y son estudiantes de universidad muggle- dijo pasándoles a ambos las hojas

Pero si son de nuestra edad- dijo Hermione

Si pero recuerda que para los conocimientos que adquirimos nosotros están bien en su rango, además no hay mucha ciencia en los conocimientos muggles

En eso tienes razón. Hace cuanto que las has visto Cat?-le respondió Hermione viendo ala pelirroja

No las veo desde hace ya 4 años mas o menos. Desde que empecé a ser la pareja de Julián – dijo al chica

Fue un buen cambio- dijo el chico pavoneándose y ganándose una bola de papel por al pelirroja

Mientras tanto en una universidad , localizada en Cambrige , en el edificio de residentes, la mañana había avanzado sin preocupaciones y no fue hasta que un rayo avanzo lo suficiente para localizar a una maraña de sabanas que escondían a una jovencita de hermosa figura que al sentir ya que el sueño se desvanecía empezó a mover una mano que caía de costado en la lujosa cama matrimonial en la que se hallaba dormida

Empezó a tratar de levantarse sin éxito alguno, cambio de idea y se acostó boca abajo y logro mover si brazo que poseía un reloj para ver la hora y en cuanto la vio…………

Maldición…………..-grito a todo pulmón - como que son las 12 del día…..

Se levanto impulsada por un resorte y empezó a buscar de la ropa que había esparcida por el suelo algo que poder ponerse ya que solo llevaba unos boxers cortos y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, su cabellos eran de un castaño cobrizo hermoso, recogidos en una simple coleta baja, tenia buen cuerpo como todas las buenas espías

Es Tardísimo. Seguro que el profe de estudios humanos me truena el semestre. Mierdaaaa-grito en su desesperación mientras llegaba a ella otra chica con sendas ojeras en los ojos, abrazando lo que aprecia un perrito de peluche negro

Que pasa-dijo la otra chica de cabellos rubios desordenados, también llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas pero además ella llevaba un pantalón de cuadritos para dormir mientras apretaba mas al peluche negro entre sus brazos- en vista de que no me haces caso regresare ala cama.

A no de eso nada- dijo la otra chica- debemos ir a clase son las doce del día y nos matara el profesor llevamos muchas inasistencias

ES por eso tanto griterío?- respondió la primera-No te preocupes Asil que ayer le di al profe un pequeño regalo y no creo que el den ganas de levantarse el día de hoy.

En serio? Que fue esta vez, pastillas vomitivas, brebaje para el vomito, bombones mareadores.

Algo nuevo, sarampión en barra…..-dijo la chica sacando del pantalón un envoltorio que rezaba " para que tus profesores no quieran levantarse en al mañana, un surtido especial de Sortilegios Weasley"

Besaría a esos gemelos si los conociera de frente- dijo Asil sentándose en al cama- que con la redada de ayer he quedado muerta

Si de tantas que nos han salvado esos dos.-dijo la otra chica- ahora si me lo permites quiero recuperar mi sueño- y despidiéndose con el peluche en la mano salio del cuarto

Solo espero no tener que trabajar el día de hoy…….

De vuelta a hogwarts……

Bueno creo que solo nos faltan 6 mas no?- dijo Catherine cansada de tantos papeleos

Si querida después de todo ya va siendo la hora de la comida y si no van sospecharan de ustedes

Tienes razón- bueno regreso después de comer yo tengo runas pero la tendré libre esta vez

Me saltare al clase dijo Catherine- diré que es porque quiero pasar un tiempo para elegir las optativas que tendré……

Entonces nos veremos dentro de 1 hora de acuerdo?

De acuerdo- dijeron ambas chicas y apagaron sus cigarrillos

Pero antes…..-dijo Julián- querida shere- llamo a la penumbra de sus aposentos-Ven Shere necesito tu ayuda……….

De entre las penumbras de la habitación salio un hermoso jaguar negro, de impecable pelaje, brillante y hermoso, sus ojos eran ambarmarinos y demostraban una sabiduría inmensa, el animal se acerco despacio y como midiendo los pasos hacia su amigo y amo quien al tenerla cerca acaricio u cabeza con cariño

Hola hermosa espero no haberte despertado

Por toda respuesta el animal negó con la cabeza

Bueno querida necesito un favor- el animal quedo con la mirada fija a su amigo para oír lo siguiente-

Ve a Londres y Busca a Al y entrégale esto- de entre sus ropas Julián saco algo parecido a un pequeño chip que coloco en el collar del Jaguar vienen los datos de los espías que hemos aceptado y de los 6 que nos faltan que de seguro serán convocados también. Para que Al pueda enviarles las invitaciones lo antes posible, la cita debe de ser hoy. Lo entiendes querida?- el animal asintió con la cabeza y después de acercarse a Catherine y Hermione para que estas ya acostumbradas al animal le acariciaran con cariño la cabeza procedió a partir por la chimenea, que la transporto sin necesidad de polvos flu

Vaya si que es una estupendo ayudante- dijo Hermione por lo bajo

Ella es excepcional, es muy talentosa, esa habilidad suya de poderse aparecer en el lugar que quiera no la tienen muchos animales mágicos

Ya que me pondré celosa- dijo Catherine fingiendo

Pero querida- le replico Julián- si yo solo tengo ojos para ustedes dos – dijo tomando del mentón a ambas chicas quienes le sonrieron picadamente

Es tarde- replico la morena- debemos irnos apenas y llegaremos a la hora que sirven la comida

Bueno andando- dijo la pelirroja y salio rápidamente del lugar

Los tres espías llegaron en diferentes tiempo y por diferentes lugares al gran comedor Hermione se extraño de que no estuvieran todos los profesores en la mesa de hecho faltaban lupin, dumbledore, mc gonagall y snape cosa que la puso alerta, además en la mesa de Gryffindor solo se encontraba ron y harry no se veía por ningún lado

Hola ron y harry?- pregunto al chica inocentemente

No se pensaba que estaba contigo- le repuso el pelirrojo de inmediato

Porque habría de estar conmigo?- dijo la chica en guardia peor sin darlo a notar?

No soy tonto se que ustedes se entienden- replico el chico tranquilamente

Hermione pensó que como era ron mínimo le haría un escándalo por el gran comedor y sin embargo el se lo planteaban demasiado tranquilo

Mh pues no esta conmigo. Y antes de que empiecen los rumores entre el y yo no hay nada ok?- replico la chica y el pelirrojo le sonrió de vuelta

Parece que el ya no siente nada por mi- pensó la morena y sonrió para si- que bueno es lo mejor

En eso estaba cuando sintió la presencia de harry entrando al gran comedor y efectivamente ahí estaba el chico , se le veía algo cansado y agitado

De donde vienes viejo?- le dijo ron- parece que has corrido por todo hogwarts

Pues casi- dijo harry- la estaba siguiendo

A quien seguías?- pregunto Hermione un poco alarmada

A ella- dijo y señalo las puertas del gran comedor donde una tranquila Catherine iba entrando-Se salio casi corriendo de pociones y trate de seguirla en cuanto tu nos avisaste que irías a la biblioteca herm pero se me perdió de vista, después vine ala torre y la busque con ayuda del mapa del merodeador peor no aprecia en ningún lado… me pase todo este tiempo buscándola por los pasillos y aulas peor nada, como si se la hubiera tragado al tierra, y cuando venia para acá la vi estaba muy contenta y leía unas hojas así que la seguí, pero creo que se dio cuenta y me eludió. No se como pudo llegar después…….

No deberías seguirle mejor deberías de preguntarle lo que quieras directamente- le dijo Hermione un poco enfadada

Mira esto es cosa de todos los años, llega alguien nuevo, resulta que tiene que ver con voldemort pero nosotros no nos enteramos hasta casi final del curso y es cuando los planes cuestan vidas- dijo harry sin querer mencionar a sirius

El año pasado umbrige no tenia nada que ver con voldemort- aclaro ron

Una vez de 5 años por dios- dijo harry con fastidio- esta vez no me dejare vencer y si es preciso enemistarme con ella y el profesor lo haré- dijo el chico decidido

Hermione se sintió por un lado, disgustada de la poca confianza que harry tenia hacia Catherine, pero también se asombro de que le chico tuviera esa percepción de las cosas, tal vez el tiempo en guerra y todo por lo que había pasado harry lo habían hecho madurar de golpe, sin embargo a Hermione le sorprendió la rapidez y la astucia de su amigo, si seguía con eso quien sabe y en algunos años podría meterlo a la sociedad

Por eso la seguiré- dijo harry- hasta saber perfectamente sus intenciones

Tengo una idea mejor-dijo Hermione- hazte su amigo así te ganaras su confianza y te podrá contar sus cosas

Eso suena mejor hermano- dijo ron con sinceridad- porque la verdad yo no le veo nada malo a Catherine, para ser slytherin es bastante amable

Podría resultar-dijo harry pensándolo seriamente- si creo que esa idea me agrada, me impresionas Hermione

Uy como si no lo supiera- dijo la chica sonriéndoles a sus dos amigos

Mientras tanto en al mesa de slytherin dos serpientes estaban de lo mas pensativas, Catherine llevaba a Cleo en su hombro y comía distraídamente mientras pensaba en los nuevos espías

La verdad no se si esto sea lo mejor- pensaba la chica mientras con una mano acariciaba distraídamente ala serpiente- ellos podrían causarnos graves problemas, lo malo es que sin ellos no resultaría.

" _sucede algo_?"- le siseo al serpiente a su ama

"_No te preocupes simplemente estoy pensado en la misión_"-le dijo la chica

" _deberías estar contenta, te han dado autorización para hacerlo volver_"-dijo la serpiente

"_lo malo es que no se como reaccionen algunas personas ante su regreso_"- le dijo la chica y fijo su vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor

Me encantaría poder hacer lo que haces tu- interrumpió una tercera voz la charla entre la serpiente y Catherine

Lo lamento, estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta que me estaban viendo- dijo la chica con un hermetismo disfrazado de enfado puesto que siempre que hablaba en parcel las personas la veían asustadas y eso en verdad empezaba a fastidiarle- no se porque les da tanto miedo- dijo acariciando nuevamente a su serpiente

Veras creo que los antecedentes de anteriores hablantes de parcel no les han ayudado mucho- dijo el chico

Puedes acariciarla si quieres- dijo la pelirroja leyendo la mente del chico- no te morderá de hecho es muy dócil

El chico acerco la mano aun con algo de miedo y sintió las suaves escamas de la bella serpiente y de inmediato le gusto al sensación

Me gustaría saber hablar parcel lo malo es que se tiene que nacer con el don- le dijo el chico sincerándose tal vez el que la chica también fuera slytherin lo abría mas con ella

Ah hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer aun sin tener el don- le dijo al chica con una misteriosa sonrisa

De veras?- dijo el chico interesado- me gustaría saber cuales

Muy pronto las sabrás querido- dio la chica misteriosamente

De regreso con el trío dorado

Se me olvidaba decirles- dijo el pelirrojo- recuerdan que les dije que le enviaría una carta a mi madre?-los morenos asintieron con la cabeza-Pues he recibido carta d e mi madre y dice que viene a Hogwarts no me dice cuando pero se le leía muy entusiasmada

Magnifico- dijo Hermione sin querer

Que es magnifico hermione?-dijo harry confundido

Este. Porque podremos saber la historia de la familia de ron je- les dijo al chica con una sonrisa y los chicos le creyeron

Bueno si pero su entusiasmo realmente me confunde- dijo el pelirrojo

Es natural el que un hijo se interese por sus raíces familiares es de dar gusto me parece-les dijo Hermione

Es cierto tal vez sea eso- dijo ron ya mas convencido- ah por cierto herm me parece que como tu fénix no es muy grande aun te siguen mandando tu correspondencia junto a la mía – y extendiéndole un sobre de apariencia muggle le dijo- -Ha llegado aun carta de tu abogado Hermione hay problemas con lo del testamento de tus padres

La chica observo el sobre detenidamente y de pronto saco su varita y pronuncio "incendio" y la carta se quemo ante la mirada de sus amigos y uno que otro curioso

Porque la quemas Hermione?-le dijo harry- no quieres saber lo que pasa?

No no me interesa, cuando mis padres murieron con ellos se quedaron las cadenas que me ataban a mi familia de sangre. No volveré a verlos si puedo evitarlo

Y yo que me quejo de los dursleys- dijo harry- pues que te han hecho?

Solo te diré algo… ellos dejarían en la calle a los malfoy en cuestión de importancia de sangre-les dijo la chica- además yo no permitiré que manejen mi vida

Bueno creo que entonces ese tema queda zanjado aquí- dijo ron señalando las cenizas

Eso espero ron. Créeme que eso espero……

Después de la comida los tres espías se pudieron escabullir nuevamente para terminar de revisar las listas de los espías reclutados, y durante el tiempo inactivo Shere llego con Al y le entrego la información el hombre envió las cartas de la misión y estas llegaron a las diferentes partes del mundo a donde eran dirigidas, las cartas al ser recibidas causaron curiosidad entre los espías ,la carta decía mas o menos lo siguiente

Queridos " (nombre de los espías en cuestión)"

_Puesto que son de los mejores espías que tiene la organización han sido seleccionados para una misión de suma importancia ,Tu misión si decides aceptarla será ir a al matriz de Dark Shadow para reunirte con tus superiores, debes de estar preparado a morir, si es así colócate este prendedor en el pecho exactamente a las 22:00 hrs. De este DIA de lo contrario ignora la carta y esta se quemara en cuestión de minutos_

_ATTE_

_ "Al"_

_Miembro, guardián y fundador de Dark Shadow_

Evidentemente todos los espías movidos por la curiosidad y alagados por decirles que habían sido seleccionados observaron los prendedores que les habían enviado, tenían la forma de un pequeño perro negro y casi de inmediato los espías se pusieron los prendedores, solo por si acaso ,mientras cada unote ellos tenia sus propias cavilaciones en la cabeza…… mientras tanto con al triada Black

Y por dios dile a potter que no me siga- le dijo Catherine- que pareciera que tengo a voldemort debajo de mi túnica

Ya se lo dije de hecho le dije que tratara de ser tu amigo- le dijo con sinceridad Hermione- yo creo que con eso estará tranquilo unos días

Unos días?- dijo Catherine molesta- y encima quieres que sea amiga de potter. Eres muy mala Hermione

Vamos que será lo mejor- intervino Julián- además sabes perfectamente que necesitamos a potter para la misión

La pelirroja como siempre no le gustaba debatir con Julián y lo mejor que hizo fue encender un cigarrillo y cambiar el tema

Bueno ya hay que revisar los que nos faltan de acuerdo?- les comunico mientras daba una calada al cigarro

Bien ellos- dijo Hermione ayudando a su amiga- son ampliamente recomendados por al… dice que son muy buenos

Para que al diga eso deben de ser excelentes- le dijo el chico- el no suele dar ese tipo de recomendaciones

Mientras tanto en una lujosa mansión en California EU

Una chica vestida con el traje de D.S esquivaba los obstáculos en esa habitación, magia, disparos, mortífagos y gente común estaban a su paso sin embargo ella mostraba una agilidad casi inhumana y esquivaba y disparaba tanto con su varita como con una pistola a los mortífagos sin herir a los demás, otro chico hacia lo mismo sin cansarse los dos en ningún momento, e incluso jugueteando un poco, una pequeña campanilla se oyó a lo lejos y de inmediato la habitación se desencanto y quedo un cuarto amplio de paredes blancas

Se ha acabado por el día de hoy me parece- dijo el chico

El era hermoso su fino perfil era cornado por unos sedosos y suaves cabellos rubios sus ojos eran color azul, era todo un dios, muchas mujeres habían sucumbido ante el ,excepto ella, ambos sabían que era incorrecto sentir algo entre ellos y ambos había conseguido establecer una relación de amistad sin llegar a tonterías como el enamoramiento

Creo que es hora de ponerle un nivel mas arriba- dijo ella secándose el sudor con una toalla que puso alrededor de su cuello y le pasaba otra a su compañero- esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas fácil

Ella también es muy hermosa su cabello rizado negro azulado le caía como una cortina hasta la mitad de la espalda y contrastaba con el de su amigo , sus ojos era profundos, negros los cuales no se distinguían la pupila del iris creándoles una aura mas misteriosa, era hermosa como ya todas las demás espías sin embargo esta era diferente ya que tenia la actitud fría siempre, ni siquiera a su compañero le mostraba ninguna otra cara, peor esto a su compañero no le molestaba para nada

Mira ha llegado una carta- le dijo el chico

De que se trata?- preguntó fríamente la chica estaba un poco molesta ya que no le habían mandado ninguna misión en unos días y el tenerla inactiva le enfadaba de sobremanera-queridos Black Violet y Whip White…. -Poco después de leer la carta ambos chicos mostraran sonrisas de autosuficiencia que cualquier slytherin podría envidiar

Soy la mejor es lógico que me hayan escogido- pronuncio la chica sin empacho

A ver ahora de que se tratara esa misión tan secreta- dijo el chico conjurando una copa de vino

Solo espero que seamos solo tu y yo sabes que no me gustan las multitudes- dijo la chica acariciando un extraño anillo que poseía en la mano derecha era de plata con un diamante

Yo también lo espero, pero bueno iré a tomar una ducha y a prepararme- dijo el chico tomando el extraño dije y colocándoselo en al solapa-

La chica se quedo sola cavilando en lo que pasaba

Inglaterra-se dijo- ahí tienen su sede esos maldito- su padre un rico empresario había sido asesinado años atrás por un grupo terrorista muggle cosa que la impulso a su muerte y sabiendo que era una bruja a buscar venganza, topándose con D.S en el camino e incorporándose a sus filas, jamás dejo de lado su venganza y ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para ejecutarla- muy bien iré y me vengare de esos malditos- se dijo y tomo con furia el otro prendedor y se marcho de la fría habitación

De regreso a Hogwarts

Bien bien solo nos quedan 4-dijo Catherine mientras se servia una copa de vino tinto

Ellos también sobrepasan las habilidades de los espías comunes , aunque debo decir que ellos son muy misteriosos se saben pocos datos de ellos dos-dijo Hermione mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, leyendo atentamente la sojas dadas

Vaya-dijo Julián mientras bebía también vino tinto ya servido- ellos han atrapado a muchos mortífagos en poco tiempo

Bah nosotros hicimos esa cifra a la semana- dijo con superioridad Catherine y dijo sus nombres clave a lo alto- black vampire y Silence absolute , suenen bien sus nombres no crees?-dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice

En un hermoso departamento de Francia una hermosa chica escuchaba música, en apariencia se veía como una chica normal, pantalón de mezclilla y playera moderna eran su vestimenta, sus cabello rojo sangre le caía libremente hasta la cintura se encontraba muy concertada leyendo la hoja que le había llegado pero ella tenia una característica que al igual que muchas cosas mágicas solo algunos pocos poseían , ella tenia el ojo derecho de color plata y el otro era de un verde intenso que se intensificaban mas con su piel pálida, esos ojos le hacían tener una característica especial, característica que les ayudara a la triada en la futura misión

Así que a Londres?. Podría tomarme ese viaje- dijo al aire con una actitud fría. – ahí se organizaran las olimpiadas estudiantiles no Mark?

Si eran allá- dijo un chico entrando en la estancia, el tenia los cabellos de color castaños largos recogidos en una pequeña coletilla, tenia puestos unos lentes, además leía un libro, casi sin importarle lo que decía la chica

Bien bien, me parece, entonces debemos ir y después de despedazar algunos mortífagos me sentiré mejor- dijo la chica con una sonrisa sádica

Recuerda Lia que por ello debes de guardar calma y no mostrarte tan ansiosa de matar – dijo el chico mientras que el también le lanzaba una sonrisa

Ya como si tu no quisieras matar- le dijo Lia burlona

Lo deseo ,sabes perfectamente que el matar es un arte el cual adoro, claro esta siempre y cuando sean mortífagos o con cualquier otro maldito me conformo, sin embargo no sabemos porque nos han llamado así que lo mejor es esperar- dijo con toda calma Mark

La razón por la que nos han llamado es porque a lo mejor nos suben de nivel- dijo la Lia sin demostrar emoción alguna- tal vez nos hagan nivel 0

No lo creo no ha habido agentes de nivel 0 desde…..-empezó el chico peor la chica lo interrumpió

ya se desde Los " **puntos cardinales**"-dijo Lia sin empacho y algo fastidiada- lo que no entiendo es que habiendo agentes mejores como nosotros no nos hacienden y ya

Deben tener sus razones- dijo el chico- lomas que podemos hacer ahora es inscribirte en las olimpiadas para hacer la perfecta excusa para irnos

Odio que el que tenga la pantalla de escritor seas tu- dijo Lia fastidiada- mientras que yo soy la que tengo que hacerla de gimnasta olímpica en competencias sosas

Así nos fue designado, además yo tengo que escribir una canción porque me la han pedido y no se ni como empezar…. La vida de un escritor también es pesada

Si claro- dijo con sarcasmo- bueno me voy a cambiar para inscribirme "entrenador"-le dijo con cinismo y salio del lugar

Yo solo espero que no te hagas mas daño del que ya te has hecho querida Lia- dijo el chico triste

En hogares mientras tanto los espías estaban por terminar la lista de aquellos que los acompañarían esta vez en la importante misión a realizarse dentro de poco

Los últimos son- dijo Catherine como si anunciara a los ganadores de un concurso de televisión.. Grey Serpent y Star Yellow

En Rusia en hermoso teatro habían ensayos para el montaje de una obre de ballet los bailarines estaban ensayando en ese momento, se trataba de la bella durmiente y estaban justo en el momento en el cual el príncipe un hermoso chico de cabellos rubios nariz fina y ojos negros besaba a la hermosa princesa, al momento del toque la princesa se despertó y se paro Su tez pálida, su cabello negro como la noche, muy lacio, cae como seda por su espalda, sus ojos grises como las tormentas, su nariz pequeña y fina, tenia unos labios carnosos y de un color carmín, de cuerpo esbelto, mide unos 1.66 aproximadamente una buena altura para una bailarina unas piernas largas y torneadas un abdomen plano con un dragón negro en el ya que la estirarse se pudo ver al levantársele la playera

La chica junto a su acompañante bailaron al unísono exquisitamente aprecian dos amantes en pleno la coordinación fue perfecta hasta acabar con el baile

Termino por hoy chicos- se oyó la voz del director pueden irse a descansar- todos empezaron a salir menos los protagonistas de la obra

Como estuve?- le dijo la chica al joven

Sam tu siempre lo haces perfecto- dijo el chico- no se porque aun me lo preguntas

Pues por eso porque quiero estar perfecta siempre Vince-dijo Sam con alegría- el baile es de mis pasiones mas queridas quiero hacerlo siempre lo mejor

Y entonces porque estas en lo otro?-dijo el chico quien era la pareja de la mujer en cuestión de espías

Pues por lo mismo quiero saber hasta donde puedo llegar- dijo la chica- quiero ser la mejor en todo y por eso me lo demuestro día a día aquí- dijo señalando el teatro y allá-dijo sacando su dije con la mascara negra, pero si no nos dan misiones pronto entrare en estado vegetativo Vince

Bueno pues creo que tendrás la oportunidad de demostrarlo ahora-dijo vince mientras una águila real se posaba en su brazo y el leía la carta

Esa no es la águila de.-dijo al chica

……..si es le águila de Al el mas antiguo y noble guardián de la sociedad –le respondió el chico

A Londres?-dio la chica espantada- tenemos función toda la semana

Pero mira la hora nos da tiempo de presentarnos e irnos después-dijo el chico- mas adelante veremos que pasa con los otros días

De acuerdo solo espero que sea importante- dijo la chica enfurruñada mientras recibía del chico el perro negro

La hora de clases había pasado rápidamente estaban a 5 minutos de la siguiente cuando con un plop shere regreso y con movimientos parsimoniosos se acerco a Julián

Que bueno que has regresado querida- dijo el chico acariciando de nueva cuenta a su amiga-Veo que ya han sido enviadas las invitaciones, por ultimo le enviare esto a potter- dijo el chico sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeño sobre amarillento-pero lo haremos divertido – y usando la fusión mano-varita-dijo unas palabras en un extraño lenguaje y el pergamino desapareció- así me aseguro que lo reciba

Oye Cat- interrumpió hermione porque se acababa de acordar de algo muy importante- Molly Weasley, la mama de ron- agrego al ver la confusión del nombre mencionado- vendrá al colegio tal vez si la observas bien……

Que bueno- dijo la pelirroja sonriente- al fin se revelara la verdad que me ha sido negada durante estos años

Que harás cuando la tengas enfrente de ti?-le pregunto Julián con seriedad a la chica

No se la verdad no se, las pocas pistas que he podido conseguir son inútiles, no se como empezar, en serio serán ellos?-dijo la chica que por primera vez en verdad no sabia que hacer

No te preocupes-le conforto la morena- yo conozco a la señora Weasley y es una mujer muy comprensiva de seguro todo saldrá bien

Eso espero amiga eso espero- le dijo la pelirroja mientras de un sorbo se bebía todo el vino que quedaba

Era de noche ya, en el comedor se podía sentir una leve aura de nerviosismo por una parte, el joven que-vivió había recibido a mitad de su clase de adivinación una nota que aprecio en su libro en la cual le decían la hora de la reunión 22:55 hrs. además de que venia un prendedor en forma de perro negro, el cual le hizo recordar muchas cosas las cuales sin embargo se lo guardo, no quiso comentar nada a sus amigos, no al menos hasta saber que pasaría si iba , aun así se le veía nervioso

Hermione Granger estaba un poco ansiosa, mas no temerosa había aprendido a no temer desde hace mucho , pero al ser su primera reunión con agentes inferiores la ponían un poco ansiosa ante las reacciones no sabia porque pero pensaba que esa noche crearía mas de un problema sin embargo la anunciación al fin de su misión y mas aun para decirle a harry le ponía muy contenta al fin le diría eso que tanto quería anunciarle desde que se vieron, la misión que lo pondría mas contento que alguna otra cosa en su vida

Catherine por su parte estaba muy contenta ante la inminente llegada de la matriarca de los weasleys le habían abierto una nueva esperanza tal vez… era a quienes la pelirroja había buscado tanto casi sin pensar dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores y ahí lo vio Julián se veía tan jodidamente tranquilo, odiaba eso de el podía pasar una avalancha en el lugar y el ni se inmutaría de eso pero en fin después de todo el tenia mas años en esto y la verdad dudaba que tuviera algún secreto escondido

Draco malfoy ajeno a todo lo que pasaría en las siguientes 3 horas se encontraba confundido meditando otra vez la misma situación en el día , y odiaba eso no era digno de un malfoy, aquello que lo tenia tan confundido era Hermione granger, al sangre sucia se había convertido en alguien muy misterioso para el chico y eso era lo que mas le atraía a el, no sabia el porque de su cambio, sus coqueteos, todo , decidió no dejarse llevar por eso y sonrió al recordar el aviso que le llego en la tarde con una lechuza desconocida, años anteriores draco había participado en unos juegos que por nos ser muy legales en el mundo mágico se hacían a escondidas y sin curiosos así que desde esa noche se hacían oficiales nuevamente y el chico siempre estaba dispuesto, claro esta siempre venia con una recompensa monetaria de por medio, cuando había algo que hacer y si eso se le unía divertido e ilegal era todo lo que un slytherin necesitaba para ir

Al momento que se iban a marchar a prepararse se vieron interrumpidos por el profesor dumbledore

Mis queridos alumnos antes de que decidan retirarse debemos de hacer la selección de la casa definitiva de la señorita Catherine Dumont, puedes pasar querida?

Mierda-dijo la chica en un susurro cosa que Draco pudo notar

La profesora Mc Gonagall llevo como siempre el sombrero que este año se veía muy extraño mas gastado y descuidado de lo que los alumnos se podían imaginar y un pequeño banquillo ,sin que nadie lo notara la chica se introdujo un pequeña goma de mascar en la boca sin embargo otras dos personas hicieron lo mismo, sin pensar siquiera que leguen mas no necesitaría de un goma de mascar para oír lo que ahí pasaría

La chica se sentó en el banquillo y le colocaron el sombrero con mucho cuidado y todos esperaron lo que gritaría el sombrero ansiosos por saber la respuesta , mientras tanto con el sombrero ..

Vaya veo que has venido al fin.-se oyó la voz muy cansada del sombrero

Si me han hablado mucho de ti- le dijo la chica mentalmente sabiendo que así se comunicarían mejor sin que nadie oyera.. bueno 3 personas oían lo que ahí pasaba y uno de ellos estaba muy confundido por el hecho- y no es por ofender- continuo la chica- pero te ves muy mal

Lo se- dijo el viejo sombrero- mi magia se esta acabando peor tenia la esperanza de ver a alguien de tu clase aquí- le dijo el sombrero cosa que puso muy alerta a los que oían la conversación

Como?-dijo la chica- sabes quien soy yo?-le pregunto extrañada

Claro que si, yo conocí a tu madre hace ya tanto tiempo era muy bella como tu ahora –dijo el sombrero amablemente

Entonces dime su nombre dime quien es ella- dijo la pelirroja un poco alterada por lo que oía

Lo siento no puedo hacerlo

Porque?-le dijo al chica

Ella me pidió nunca hacerlo ….. sabría que pasaría algo así y decidió que tu no debías saberlo, no aun Ese mi mayor secreto…

Maldición siempre pasa lo mismo-dijo la chica molesta- esta bien dime en que casa quedare

Pero antes-le dijo el sombrero- Necesito tu ayuda….. por favor . así como tu madre me la brindo ya hace 27 años

Que es lo que quieres de mi- dijo la chica aun molesta

Como te dije antes mi magia se acaba, no es la misma de antes pero para que vuelva a recuperarla necesito tu sangre-dijo el sombrero- tan solo un poco para un ritual que debes de hacer

Esta bien te ayudare-dijo al chica- pero con una condición……….

Dime-le dijo el sombrero entendiendo el enfado de la chica

No me coloques en ninguna casa hoy necesito encargarme de unos asuntos antes- dijo al chica

No puedo mentir me hicieron para mandar a los alumnos de hogwarts a sus casas, de hecho pensaba enviarte a Gryffindor……

La chica salto del banquillo de la impresión

Ah no eso si que no…..No me puedes enviar allí , no soy de ellos-le dijo acaloradamente la chica- ellos son tan buenitos y nobles que dan asco, la verdad no estoy para esto-dijo tratando de no imaginarse a si misma con el uniforme escarlata-solo di que estas muy débil y no puedes seleccionarme

Esta bien- dijo el sombrero – y en cuanto…..

Claro no te preocupes ya se que rito es el que se hace-dijo al chica- mañana mismo estarás como nuevo, hoy no porque tengo asuntillos que arreglar

Esta bien y muchas gracias-le dijo el sombrero

No es nada. Después de todo me has caído bien- dijo la chica un poco mas contenta

Mientras todo el comedor en pleno esperaba ansioso al respuesta del sombrero cuando este de repente, abrió su tajo de tela que tenia por boca y dijo

Lo siento no estoy en condiciones de seleccionar esta chica- dijo y mientras todos se quedaban con al boca abierta por la impresión puesto que el sombrero nunca había dejado sin seleccionar a nadie Catherine se quitaba el sombrero alegremente y se bajaba del banquillo caminado tranquilamente a la puerta del comedor

Bueno ya mañana será otro día- dijo y despidiéndose con la mano se marcho

Discutiremos esto después- dijo Catherine en las mentes de Julián y Hermione – deben darse prisa falta poco para irnos a la reunión

De acuerdo -dijo la leona y se dispuso a salir del gran salón dispuesta a ir a su torre, despidiéndose de harry y ron con el acostumbrado beso en al mejilla se retiro, sin percatarse que había dejado a un harry muy confundido y no era por el beso…………

Hermione llego ala torre donde se encontró con luca su joven ave fénix

"_Hola ama me alegra que ya este de vuelta_"-le dijo la feliz ave

Siento mi retraso peor aun así me tengo que ir en una hora mas o menos-le dijo al chica

" _es cierto su reunión_"-dijo el ave excitadísima-" _por cierto déjeme decirle que pronto alcanzare mi madurez"_- dijo el ve

Crecen muy rápido no?-dijo el chica- a nosotros nos cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo

"_Es que nosotros no somos aves cualquiera ama_- dijo el ave- _pero pasando a otra cosa puedo pedirle un favor?_

Si pero ya te he dicho que me hablas de tu que con eso de ama me siento incomoda

"_Esta bien Hermione"_ –dijo el ave un poco tímida_- "puedes cantarme algo? Se que lo haces muy bien y me gustaría que lo hicieras para mi "_

Mh esta bien pero si no te incomoda lo haré mientras me baño de acuerdo? O si no se me hará tarde

Me encantaría-dijo el ave y dejo que su ama lo tomara en sus brazo y lo llevar a la ducha , mientras tanto un joven rubio llegaba a la torre y subía a su habitación al mismo tiempo que hermione entraba con el ave en el baño el chico los oyó platicar puesto que tenia su puerta del baño entreabierta

Bueno Luca aquí estamos-empezó al chica- aunque no se que cantarte

Draco oyó un alegre canto del ave que estaba colocada sobre una toalla en el lavabo

_-"mh puede ser algo con el mar de repente hablas de el te gusta mucho?"-_dijo el ave

Si me encanta el mar –dijo al chica y draco se dio cuenta que ella podía entender el canto del ave- en cuanto puedas salir te llevare a conocerlo

_Y es bonito_?-dijo el ave peor draco otra vez oyó un corto sonido

Es hermoso, la playa que mas me ha gustado es la de Hawai es cierto hay una canción de eso, te la cantare deja ver si me acuerdo sin embargo hay unas cosas que hacer antes-dijo y sintió en ese momento la presencia de draco al otro lado de la puerta sonriendo divertida y saco su varita y transformo las paredes dejando intactas las puertas, la tina y el lavabo donde estaba el ave en una replica si exacta de Hawai, dirigió la varita hacia ella misma y sus ropas quedaron trasformadas en un hermoso y sensual bikini color verde con un pareo en plata que se cernía en sus caderas, tenía su cabello suelto y los labios tenían un leve brillo haciéndolos mas excitantes

_Es así Hawai_?-dijo el ave- es hermoso y el mar es eso azul?

Si eso es el mar , ya esta, te lo repito te llevare en cuanto crezcas y yo tenga una oportunidad para escapar de acá

_-"Hermione te has dado cuenta del chico que esta viéndonos del otro lado de la puerta?"-_dijo el ave sin miara para no levantar sospechas la chica le guiño el ojo y el ave entendió en seguida. Que divertida era su ama

Hermione volvió a levantar al varita y en eso una música muy sensual empezó a sonar por el baño, la chica empezó a moverse al compás de la canción, ahí fue cuando Draco salio de la ensoñación ,porque le verla con un diminuto bikini y en esos colores pues lo había dejado pasmado, quería seguir viéndola y aun mas se sorprendió al oír la voz de la chica que había empezado a cantar

**Hawaii-Bombay**

son dos paraísos

que a veces yo

me monto en mi piso

Hawaii-Bombay

son de lo que no hay

Empezó hermione mientras abría manualmente las llaves de la tina con movimientos sensuales sin dejar de bailar y siendo seguida atentamente por al mirada gris del chico

**Hawaii-Bombay**

me meto en el baño

le pongo sal

y me hago unos largos

para nadar

lo mejor es el mar

Después de que termino de llenarse la tina esta se cerro mágicamente y la chica se quito el pareo mientras el rubio tragaba saliva al ver le perfecto y escultural cuerpo de la chica, unos pechos no muy grandes pero perfectos la cintura breve y el vientre plano, las caderas eran breves tal como a el le gustaban, las piernas largas le provocaban mas de un suspiro pero al chica se metió en la tina y empezo a ducharse lentamente para el

**Y al ponerme el bañador**

me pregunto

cuándo podré ir a Hawaii

y al untarme el bronceador

me pregunto

cuándo podré ir a Bombay

Con una pequeña esponja se tallaba el cuerpo, draco malfoy sintió que algo crecía dentro de el y no sabia como contenerse y no lanzársele encima ala chica y poseerla ahí mismo como según el ella pedía a gritos

**Hawaii-Bombay**

tumbado en mi hamaca

Hawaii-Bombay

toco una maraca

pachin, pachin

canto una de Machín  
  
Después de lo que pareció una eternidad la chica se salio del baño y secándose sensualmente con la toalla seguía cantando y contoneando las caderas rítmicamente al hacerlo, el fénix estaba mas que contento su ama cantaba muy bonito y la cara del chico del otro lado era un poema

**Hawaii-Bombay**

a la luz del flexo

Hawaii-Bombay

nos damos un bexo

hazme el amor

frente al ventilador

Lo mejor fue allí porque Hermione se envolvió en la toalla y se quito el bikini y draco al ver eso, volvió a reconsiderar la idea de tener a una leona entre sus sabanas, la chica parecía no verlo y seguía cantando y bailando rítmicamente a la canción

**Y al ponerme el bañador**

me pregunto

cuándo podré ir a Hawaii

y al untarme el bronceador

me pregunto

cuándo podré ir a Bombay.

-La chica tomo a su ave y siguió cantándole a ella , el ave contentísima agitaba sus alas con alegría y la chica empezó a salirse del lugar mientras el encanto desaparecía y el baño quedaba igual que siempre lo lejos draco pudo oír:

**Hawaii-Bombay, Hawaii-Bombay**

Y pensó que al chica se había retirado del todo y lanzo un largo suspiro, quien carazos le había enseñado a granger ser tan sensual ¿ y mejor aun quien le había comprado ese bikini habría que felicitarlo , estaba pensando en eso cuándo no vio que Hermione había regresado ,puesto que solo se había marchado para dejar al ave y se puso una pijama ligera que consistía en una salto de cama verde esmeralda

Te has divertido?-le soltó la chica

El chico se dio la vuelta con tanta fuerza que se lastimo el cuello y la vio ahí plantada- no se a que te refieres –mintió

Me viste lo se-le dijo la chica acercándose a el deliberadamente

Cabe decir que para esas alturas draco estaba que dispuesto poseer a la chica ahí mismo pero en esos justos momentos pensaba en el beso que se habían dado noches atrás

Sigues pensando en el beso?-la chica le había leído el pensamiento cuando le dijo eso el sin embargo no iba a suplicar por uno

Para nada de hecho ya ni me acordaba de el- trato de fingir el chico aunque para alguien como Hermione que sabia de oclumencia sabia que en realidad estaba mintiendo pero aun así decidió jugar un poco, vio su reloj de pulsera una quedaba poco mas de 1 hora para al reunión, perfecto se dijo jugare un poco

Vaya me debería sentir ofendida por eso malfoy-dijo jugueteando al chica con la corbata del rubio platinado quien se había quedado pasmado ante al actitud de la chica-sin embargo se me ocurre algo mejor para limpiar mi expediente-continuo ella jugando- te parece si repetimos aquello para que puedas dar una opinión reciente

Porque habría de aceptar-aunque se dio una patada mental al decir eso el chico

Porque me deseas… lo sabes no puedes resistirte a mi……… o es mentira?-dijo la morena acariciando con una mano el pecho del chico

Solo un beso más. Eso es lo que quiero…….-fue lo único que susurro draco antes de tomar por segunda vez los labios de la morena en una apasionado beso el cual era mas intenso que su predecesor, el chico acariciaba su cintura su espalda la atraía mas a el para profundizar mas, mientras la chica acariciaba el torso del chico mientras le quitaba la camisa, se separaron viéndose a los ojos en una pregunta que jamás dirían pero que Hermione esta vez contesto

En mi cuarto- dijo en un susurro mientras volvía a besar al chico

Draco sin camisa guió a Hermione a través del baño hasta la habitación de la Gryffindor, dejando su camisa tirada en el baño ,al llegar todo estaba oscuro peor a el no le importaba los rayos de luna solo dejaban distinguir el único lugar que en verdad quería ver la cama de la chica la cargo para poder llegar mas rápido ya que no quería esperar mas, la acostó con suavidad en su cama sintiendo ya sin camisa las suaves sabanas de seda en las cuales la chica solía dormir y continuo besándola sin recato alguno, la chica mordía su lóbulo izquierdo con una suavidad torturante, el lo sabia, sabia lo que pasaría y sin embargo no le importo ahora ella no era mas la sucia sangre sucia, ni siquiera le importaba que fuera grifindor ni que fuera amiga de san potter era solo Hermione granger la chica que tenia atravesada en la cabeza desde hace mucho, se separaron un poco el estaba sobre ella y se miraron a los ojos por primera vez hermione vio algo mas en los ojos de el que no podía descifrar sin embargo le atraía y sabia dios cuanto ella había querido tener a ese chico en esa posición justa, suplicando por ella

Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?- fue la frase que soltó el chico de repente causando confusión en los dos el porque no sabia como diablos se escapo esa frase de su boca y ella porque veía la verdad en esas hermosas orbes grises

Si- fue su respuesta y a continuación fue ella quien devoro con ansias los labios de el

Los dos juguetearon un poco mas con sus cuerpos ella volteo las cosas y quedo sentaba sobre el torso de el ,mientras se agachaba y besaba con suavidad el torso del chico quien sin poder contenerse soltaba un gemido de placer, ella mordió uno des los pezones del chico y justo cuando iba mas abajo sonó un ya conocido timbre de teléfono

Ring Ring

La chica se separo por inercia del chico porque de inmediato reconoció el sonido del teléfono

Que es ese sonido- dijo el chico entre extrañado y confundido

Un teléfono – dijo al chica y de inmediato empezó a buscarlo por todos lados

Ring Ring

No contestes , no ahora- dijo el chico pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo- no se supone que no se puede tener teléfonos aquí por que es un aparato muggle?

Como sabes que es un teléfono dijo la chica acomodándose su salto de cama y asombrada por el conocimiento del chico

Por dios no soy un estupido el que no degusten las cosas muggles no significa que no sepa que s un teléfono y si se que no funcionan aquí es porque yo he leído historia de hogwarts

Vaya alguien la fin que lo lee- dijo al chica mas contenta al encontrar el teléfono debajo de la cama y tratando de que el chico no sospechara contesto el teléfono y se alejo un poco

Que paso?- dijo al chica molesta

Debes llegar antes de la junta, Al nos dará una misión antes-le dijo la voz de Julián

Y me lo tenias que decir ahora?-la chica se le veía molesta pues había dejado un suculento banquete que aun la esperaba en al cama y que quería desentrañar las cosas que la morena decía- estoy un poco ocupada

Deja lo que estas haciendo esto es mas urgente- dijo el chico del otro lado del teléfono

Esta bien me cambio y voy- dijo al chica y corto el teléfono se dirigió ala cama donde un Draco LA esperaba aun ansioso-creo que esta vez lo dejaremos aquí

Que? Peor como? Quien et hablo- dio le chico queriendo saber el porque de la conducta de la chica

No es nada…además no tengo porque darte explicaciones- dijo al chica y levanto al chico de la cama y lo llevo hasta la puerta del baño que conectaba con la habitación del chico

Pero como así nada mas?- dijo el chico confundido

Si quieres podemos repetirlo en alguna ocasión sin interrupciones- le dijo guiñándole el ojo --Muy bien Malfoy recuerdas que has perdido una apuesta no?

Si como olvidarlo- dijo el chico –que es lo que quieres?

ya se que es lo que quiero de ti-le dijo la chica mientras recogía la camisa del chico y se la ponía - yo te pediré un favor mas adelante,-Mientras con suavidad abrochaba cada uno de los botones de la camisa del chico- uno del cual no podrás negarte, sea lo que sea tendrás que aceptar sin rechistar de acuerdo?

Supongo.-dijo el chico- mientras no me digas que vaya a cenar a casa de weasley creo que lo demás lo podré hacer

Esta bien cuídate- dijo la chica y le dio un beso rápido en los labios , pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta el chico le dijo

Cantas hermoso………-le dijo suavemente y el mismo termino de cerrar la puerta

La chica se sorprendió del cumplido ya que malfoy es de las personas que jamás da un cumplido así como así sin embargo no podía quedarse mas tiempo , debía llegar rápido al lugar de la junta y ya iba retrasada

Mientras Malfoy se volvió a sorprender en lo que lleva de la noche, le dio un cumplido a Hermione pero lo mas preocupante es que estaba punto de tener sexo con ella y punto extra para su conciencia no estaba arrepentido y esperaba con ansias la próxima oportunidad para estar con la morena, sin embargo dio un vistazo a su reloj y el ya iba tarde a su reunión así que mejor se estaba dando prisa o se le hacia tarde

Un poco mas tarde los espías se encontraban en una elegante sala de juntas, una mesa cuadrada de madera con 8 sillas de cada lado, y tres al frente donde se encontraba sentada la triada black, enfrente de ellos un teléfono y en el centro de la mesa un proyector vertical , además para cada asistente había vino y tabaco para el que así lo requiriera, Hermione llego con el traje que se utilizaba en las reuniones importantes, que consistía en falda negra, larga con una abertura en al pierna derecha, blusa sin mangas negra con un breve escote y un saco era el que utilizaban las mujeres , para los hombres era un pantalón saco y camisa negra demás de una corbata del mismo color, llevaba el cabello suelto al igual que Catherine además de la mascara plateada que los distinguía y los ponía mas arriba de los espías comunes

Hola chicos- se oyó al voz de Al- mi querida black rose espero que no estés enojada por al interrupción

No no te preocupes, no era algo tan importante- dijo la chica no muy convencida de ello y maldiciendo internamente el como Al podía saber exactamente lo que pasaba en su cuarto

Bueno a lo que vengo debemos darnos prisa antes de que llegue el joven potter Su misión si deciden aceptarla-dijo al sin perder la compostura--Necesitan infiltrarse en hosmeade , todos los días a la media noche pasa algo muy interesante cerca de la casa de los gritos……. Cuando lleguen al lugar intenten averiguar todo lo que puedan de Rene Hinojosa, se dice que el le consigue las armas a voldemort ,y al parecer le va a entregar un encargo dentro de unos días, en cuanto tengan la información necesaria lo arrestan, deben de ser cuidadosos y que nadie se entere de que lo tienen así podrán ir por el cargamento de armas ,pero deben tener cuidado a donde van no es un lugar apropiado y los del ministerio podrían intervenir en cualquier momento

No te preocupes al- dijo Catherine- atraparemos a ese bastardo y le quitaremos las armas a Voldemort

Una ultima cosa Black Moon creo que no debo decirte que trates de comportarte , el tema que se tratara hoy es muy importante y no queremos perder a ninguno de nuestros invitados por tu arranque de acuerdo?

No lo haré al aunque ya sabes que me pasa si me provocan- dijo la chica

Y Black Night- siguió el hombre- al fin encontraras a alguien de tu pasado espero que esto no te afecte

No estoy seguro de que me reconozca , llevaremos las mascaras puestas-dijo el chico- pero estoy dispuesto a afrontar ,mis culpas- dijo el chico sin inmutarse

Bueno me voy el joven potter no tardara en aparecerse cuídense mucho chicos y les deseo suerte en al junta, cualquier cosa estaré al pendiente de lo que aquí se diga

Como todo un veterano estarás escuchando todo no Al?- dijo hermione sin recato

Algunas viejas mañas nunca se pierden- dijo al y al instante el sonido proveniente de un traslator se hizo presente en la habitación

Harry potter estaba ahí sentado ala derecha de Hermione, con su uniforme de hogwarts pero con la varita firmemente agarrada de su mano derecha

Buenas noches Harry Potter-dijo black rose amablemente- me da mucho gusto que haya aceptado nuestra cordial invitación

Bien ya estoy aquí para que me quieren?- dijo harry sin miedo alguno

Pero que malos modales- dijo black moon fingiéndose ofendida-no debes de ser tan brusco querido hoy no necesitaras la varita así que puedes soltarla antes de que se quiebre- dijo sin ni siquiera voltearlo a ver el chico se sorprendió de que esa mujer supiera que tenia al varita sujeta

Hoy sabrás el porque estamos aquí, además necesitamos de su ayuda joven potter- dijo Black Night con calma- sin embargo los demás que se presentaran aquí no deben saber quien eres así que tendremos que hacer algo contigo. Mi querida black rose nos harías el favor?.-dijo el con un movimiento de la mano

No ninguno-dijo Hermione y a continuación movió al mano y un traje igual al de Julián aparecía en el cuerpo de harry

Ponte esto- le dijo Black Rose y le tendió al moreno una mascara igual ala de ellos pero en color negro cosa que distinguía a los agentes nivel 1 el chico se la coloco y tapo sus ojos y de paso la cicatriz que lo caracterizaba ahora parecía un espía mas de Dark shadow

Pase lo que pase no debes intervenir para nada- dijo Catherine de forma brusca al chico- oigas lo que oigas aquí quédate tranquilo o los demás se podrían dar cuenta de quien eres, al final de la reunión quédate aquí

Quienes son ustedes y porque se toman tantas molestias conmigo?-dijo el chico potter

Nosotros somos parte de una organización secreta llamada Dark Shadow- dijo Julián- y no estamos ni del lado del ministerio ni del de voldemort trabajamos pro nuestra cuenta. Eso es todo lo que debes saber por ahora…….

De eso te enteraras esta misma noche- dijo black rose- recuerda no debes de hablar para nada.

y nuestros invitados estarán aquí- dijo Catherine viendo el reloj- en 5,4,3,2,1,

Al instante todas las sillas se vieron ocupadas por los espías reclutados, los cuales venían exactamente vestidos como la triada black con sus mascaras negras puestas para que no les reconocieran el rostro aun entre ellos, algunos que se conocían se saludaron pero la gran mayoría se quedo a la expectativa hasta que Julián hablo

Bienvenidos sean ustedes ,ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor que tiene Dark Shadow- dijo el chico con parsimonia – antes que nada queremos rendirle respetos a nuestro compañero Green Seed que fue muerto hoy en al madrugada por un ataque de mortífagos, acepta nuestras condolencias Aqua Mermaid,-la chica asintió al cabeza- después de esto pasaremos la lista de los asistentes

diamond Blue y Orange Dog –empezó Catherine los espías mencionados asentían al cabeza - Purple Rain ,Blakis Girl , Black Ángel ,Depp Abissm, Aikos , Toast Butter, black vampire, Silence absolute , Black Violet , Whip White, Aqua Mermaid , Grey Serpent y Star Yellow- termino la chica- bien estamos todos

Si nadie tiene mas que agregar empecemos con esta reunión- dijo black rose

Yo tengo algo que decir –empezó a hablar Black Violet y todos le pusieron atención- pensé que estaríamos hablando con un guardián, no con otros agentes los cuales no se han presentado , además porque tienen las mascaras de ese color?

Primero no es necesario que hablen con el guardián en turno nosotros les diremos todo aquello que deban saber esta noche- empezó Julián

Nosotros somos-empezó Catherine y señalo a Hermione –Black Rose-señalo a Julián –Black Night y yo soy Black Moon tal vez nos conozcan nos llaman la Triada Black.

La Triada Black-se repitió en un murmullo mientras los agentes hablan entre si harry se sorprendió al ver tantos agentes reunidos y aun no sabia que diablos tramaban

Y la razón de estas mascaras- dijo Black rose tomando la palabra y acallando a todos los demás- es porque nosotros …...somos espías de nivel 0

Nivel cero?-repitió escupiendo las palabras Silence Absolut- como pueden ser nivel cero . a ninguno de nosotros se nos envió esa información

No creo que toda la organización deba enterarse de quienes ascienden o son agentes nivel cero- dijo Julián- además si quieres saberlo nosotros 3 somos los únicos con ese nivel

No había habido- dijo aikos hablando mas para si que para los demás- agentes nivel cero desde…….

Si desde los "puntos cardinales"- dijo Catherine-pero esa ya es historia vieja los puntos cardinales se han desintegrado y nosotros estamos aquí para cumplir una misión si nos les importa

Pues bien a lo que estábamos-dijo Hermione y nuevamente tuvo al atención de todos los presentes lo cual aprovecho ara encender un cigarrillo cosa que no tardaron en hacer la mayoría de los presentes incluido harry quien por los nervios imito ala chica- Felicitaciones a todos ustedes por ser nivel 1 y ser los mejores en sus sedes han sido escogidos para esta misión pero a pesar de que han llegado al nivel 1, les diremos que esta misión es demasiado arriesgada, aun para nuestro nivel y de una vez les digo, aquel que niegue a aceptarla esta en todo derecho de irse con solo quitarse el prendedor estará de nuevo en su casa.

Sin tanto rodeo por favor- dijo Diamond Blue mientras daba una calada a su cigarro

Esta bien…iremos a Londres y se hará una incursión al ministerio de magia………………

que buscaremos en el ministerio- dijo educadamente Star Yellow

Iremos al departamento de misterios , al anfiteatro -dijo Hermione y fue ahí donde harry lo supo todo sin que la chica lo dijera - porque mis queridos espías la misión si deciden aceptarla será…..sacar y rescatar del velo a………… Sirius Black…………………………..

**_Continuara………._**

En el próximo capitulo

Puedes irte en el momento que así lo desees

No estamos autorizados para traer de vuelta a alguien que se ha tragado el velo

Necesitamos a black porque el tiene algo que busca voldemort con ansia

Quien será el estupido que entrara al velo por black?

Ustedes 4 se harán pasar por mortífagos……..

Y quien eres tu para decirme que es lo que debo de hacer?

Necesitamos sangre de harry potter

Tengo algo que decirles chicos

Oh así que tu eres Neville Longbottom……

Ginebra……….no es así?

Segunda llamada Parkinson. No me obligues a que lleguemos a una tercera e iniciemos la función porque créeme no te gustara…………..

esto es lo que se hace en hosmeade por las noches?

Vaya vaya mi querida triada ya han empezado a mover sus alfiles bien eso facilitara mi tarea….

Es un suicidio lo sabes no?

Que diablos haces aquí?

Así que este es tu secreto?...

Rene hinojosa mucho gusto bellezas..

Necesito que trabajes para mi. No seria una traición Harry potter …

Notas de la autora – _Y de Oliver_

_-que como lo dejaras ahí_?- dijo un perro blanco con manchas

Si porque se verán las reacciones en los siguientes capítulos

_Malvada. O esto es el borrador del próximo capitulo?.. interesante que no no peude ser_

Cállate perro o darás información………

_O_k- susurra mientras cherry no lo ve- ya _saben que si quieren algo ustedes saben el precio_..

OK ok no me maten , a que no se lo esperaban verdad? Jejeje y bien nuevas preguntas…… quien mas escucho lo del sombrero?. A donde iba draco?... y como reaccionara harry? Que es lo que pasa en hosmeade? Algún día dejare de preguntar jejej es broma

Ya puse a los espías jejej espero que les guste como quedo , algunos como no me pusieron nicks pues les tuve que inventar unos y no se preocupen que todos tendrán su side-history dentro del trama ok? Y si alguno se me paso pues deje un puesto libre por si las moscas. … asi que perdon si me falto alguno pero mandenme review para que me acuerde

Ya saben quejas reclamaciones, alguna canción o cosas asi avísenme, además como podrán ver faltan algunos datos como espías de algunos de los que enviaron la solicitud así que si ves que algo no encaja con tu personaje pues mándame un review y lo arreglo ok? (si si el mismo cuento de siempre) Oliver…..

Nota de ultimo momento no se vayan a perder el próximo capitulo que va a estar muy bueno y habra una escena de romance jejej adivinen con quien

La cancion es Hawai –Bombay de mecano me parecio interesante escúchenla jeje

Por cierto la pagina de la que luego saco las traducciones de las canciones es :

canciones traducidas . vivelaweb com -(todo junto ok?)

Sin mas ni mas pasemos a sus queridos reviews (ahí si participo yo jejej)

**LaBelle Evans** : gracias , rock siempre en mis fics estara (ya no voy a dejar que veas mas guerra de las galaxias estas hablando como yoda) dejame estar en mi viaje perro entrometido, y por cierto por curiosidad cuales son las otras canciones favoritas de tu hermana?

**DarkLadyMalfoy**: gracias –cherry se sonroka- (gracias por los buenos deseos…. Si nos creemos reyes es porque SOMOS reyes) ja si claro. .. que linda por lo que dices de mago de oz yo también espero que no me demanden jejeje y habrá mas canciones de ellos en proximos capítulos (cof cof fiesta cof pagana y gracias por los saludos a mi me saludas a tu perrita) ya perro degenerado es una bebe, bueno besos a las dos

**Paula Malfoy**: okas anotada la cancion para proximos capitulos jeje es mas ya se en donde ponerla yo soy de mexico mas específicamente del Df (chilangolandia ) y claro que podemos hablar por msn tal vez por al diferencia en horarios que no coincidimos pero yo me conecto siempre en las mañanas de aqui y el fin de semana por las noches besos a ti tambien chao

**Cristhine**, jejej gracias que bueno que te gusto los borrados de memoria de hehco al idea la saque de alla ,para que miento no?je y habra mas borraduras de memoria en camino y si no mal recuerdo habra uno el sig capitulo … ademas nuevo capitulo listo y entregado jeje espeor et guste

**Terry Moon**: los 8 enteros? (wow un record) gracias por el tiempo en serio , porque esta algo largo jeje y que pena que te hayas quedado hasta la madrugada aquí esta salido de la computadora jejeje espeor lo disfrutes

**AnnMalfoy12**: ya ya esta el cap- cherry asustada- jeje es broma , yo también estoy bien viaja por el chico de gafas , perdón es que por al escuela estuve de viaje mucho tiempo y no me he podido conectar pero por las noches los fines de semana siempre estoy por alla espero podamos charlar pronto , jejeje verdad que el beso fue inesperado, ese ron se le ocurre cada cosa . uy ya empiezan a caer cabezas de las teorias de un posible al jejej eso es todo un misterio(para mi no ya lei el fic y te dire que al es.) pobre perrito- dice cherry arrojando una pelota- ve por ella pequeño gracias por recomendarlo jejej te lo agradesco sigo aquí a pesar de que ahora son las 3:30 am jejej(quiero dormir) espero que te guste este cap (besitos recibidos y enviando dos lenguetazos , si se que soy tan adorable) ya ya perro que me vas a quitar a mis lectoras (hey no toques la mercancía ellas me adoran ) si arriba julian

**Traviesa1500** : claro que si te pondré las canciones que me has pedido de hecho ya había leido tu review y me puse a ver las canciones del grupo (porque la verdad como voy a la universidad por als tardes no lo alcanzo a ver) y ademas de esas se me ha pegado una que se llama solo quedate en silencio y mira que buena cancion para un cap no? Creo que la de rebelde podre ponerla en el proximos capitulos pero no prometo nada porque ya hay algunas que me estan pidiendo a gritos que las ponga

**CAROL**: ok entonces ya esta en el proximo capitulo entra tu cancion jejej espero(como que esperas orale a traducir mi´ja) no e spor nada aquí estoy yo para responder lo que me mandan

**Yukkino**: Jajaja otra enamorada de julian . peor que les da ese chico?(deja ver atractivo ojos de color, guapo, con dinero, caballeroso, inteligente buen amante.,peligroso…… Si al verdad no se que el ven.)-cherry babea ante la vision de julian - ups. Perdon me perdi jeje jejej si mago de oz es la neta , yo fui a uno que dieron aca en mexico y que delirio eh se de lo que hablas(y al dia siguiente no oia nada) peor no importo bien valio al pena , me da gusto que te lata el cambio de Hermione , no son tonterias me gustan los reviews largos y me encanta que le pongas tanta atención al fic, no no soy española soy de mexico aca del otro lado del charco(peor si un dia nos invitas pues..) perro engreido. Peor no me secuestres que no tengo nada de valor(no si llevatela asi pedimos a mitades el rescate) hey que no des ideas perro endemoniado. Un beso u si seguire escribiendo . pero podrias quitar el grillete de mi pie? --

**Becky**: chin ya me estan dando remordimientos otra que se lo chuto todo de golpe(mira quien lo dice luego eso lo haces tu tambien) ok ok. Jejej gracias por lo que dices y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo …….

**Rasaaabe.** Amiga que bueno que me mandaste tu ya acostumbrado review, como decía atras por los multiples viajes fuera de la ciudad se me hizo imposible escribir ya que iba a lugares a los cuales ni siquiera llega la luz electrica(y llegaba toda cansada ), pero en fin eso ayudo a que mi musa se despertara y pudiera escribir jejeje(llego muy emocionada y con muchisimas ideas buenas se los aseguro), si imaginate dormir entre los dos chicos tan apuestos? Julián ya pronto tendra su club de fans jejeje jajaj como veras en el proximo capitulo habra como se llama?. Fiesterita masiva…….. cuidate mucho y sígueme leyendo amiga bytes

**oODarkAngelOo**: si ya actualize again jejej con un poco de retraso y si aun no me deshago de esta pequeña molestia(m hay que cuando estoy parado estoy de tu altura,) ¬¬ maldito a ti te dieron lechita fresca --, como viste ya te puse aca y te di las caracteristicas que me has puesto exepto lo ser animaga tal vez se convierta despues pero aun no estoy muy segura claro que no me aburro con tu review me encantan jejej besos y espero tu review de este capitulo ok?

**ROHERMIONE**: quieres mas harry /hermione?... jejej claro lo tienes no crean que esta chica tiene a malfoy ya por siempre aunque esto sera un fic como ya dije hermione/draco y como dira Hermione en un capitulo mas adelante"no por ya haber ordenado, no significa que no pueda probar el resto del menú" jejeje ok el agradecimiento super concretado ya esta ideado y que crees la idea de una de ustedes (que no recuerdas verdad?¬¬) jejej si no recuerdo quien era pero me dijo que seria buena idea que draco los viera no? Jejeje bueno he habaldo de mas espero te haya gustado este cap y me da mucho gusto que sea el unico fic draco /Hermione que sigas jejejej

**Karon**: este capitulo es mas largo aun son las de 20 paginas solo de la historia aunque es comprensible por al cantidad de espias nuevos, e se hombre jajajaja(ya sabes me gustan el pollo y no me pongo especial con el filete. Tengo ya quien es al y quien es el "padre " de cat) no negocies con mi fic Oliver jajajaja ah que con la vida de julian y Catherine ese tema s etratara en otro capitulo que es si no es el 9 en el 10 como maximo para que entiendan mas de estos personajes casi le atinas , pero era un jaguar negro lo que se conocen comúnmente como panteras negras ya que como sabras las panteras negras no existen son jaguares(mhta tenias que sacar tus estudios de vertebrados terrestres) ya ves que no solo voy ala universidad a tomar alcohol jejeje bueno cuidate mucho besos a ti tambien chao

**tyson violado**r: jajaja amiga que bueno que me has escrito , si poco a poco se daran cuanta que no son tan enemigos como creen, jajaj Hermione de zorra con harry? Pues si peor bueno hay que comprender si tiene ganas y no esta julian y no mas nada de nada con draco aun(en este capitulo ya hay algo) pues el buen harry puede echarle una manita no,,, otra vas para el club de fans de julian(ya se hagan uno mejor de Oliver) si claro perro sigue soñando, la relacion entre ron y Catherine se vera. En cuento llegue la madre de ron y se vea con Catherine jejeje aunque cosas no quedran resultas del todo peor poco a poco les dosy pistas jejej( si yo lo adivine por un capitulo anterior a este jejej) ya perro que se daran cuenta )gracias ya estoy mucho mejor ) besos cuidate mucho y tu tambien sigue con tus historias ok?

**SraMalfoy**: gracias si le quise dar un giro no antes tocado pero si deseado(voyyyyyyyyyyyyy)gracias espero que no se pierda esto se publicara el domingo creo y es cuando mas fics mandan pero espero que lo puedas leeer concedida petición de mas draco herms iniciando ahora en el prox capitulo habra mas

**naliwapa xD**: gracias amiga luego te paso el dinero que quedamos jejejeje es broma , ahi estas te mate a tu chico jejej perdón jejeje , si me encanta escribir la historia me fasina y no la dejare al terminare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en la vida (uy empezaron a sonar truenos --) besos cuidate mucho ok? Byeeee

**saramalfoyblack**: gracias cuidate mucho tu también y ya has aparecido en el fic ok? Espero que te haya gustado como te deje

**Taeko**: gracias por agregarme al msn creo que se quien eres pero luego me revuelvo asi que hablame ok? Mas y mas padres para Catherine jejejeje pronto se sabra eso espero que el sig capitulo aunque en este bueno( hay una GRANNNNNNNNN pista del padre) segunda llamada Oliver… perdón por tardarme en actualizar pero ya sabes la escuela tratare de que en el prox capitulo publicarlo en dos semanas

**Sandy0329**: perdon es que demoro por la universidad , que ya casi me graduo y pues eso me quita tiempo, ademas salgo muhcod e viaje por lo mismo de la escuela porque seré herpetóloga(especialista en serpientes) por eso debo ir a buscarlas y voy a lugares donde no hay ni luz (osea cerros, montañas selva etc etc) ojala tu hermano siga con el fic el mio como que le empieza a interesar pero bueno besos a los dos cuidense mucho

**Kajime**: si lo de las palomitas también me gusto jejeje, pues es que no es su papi .papi pero mejor te dejo con la duda hasta el cap 10 donde se sabe que onda . si ron tiene esa capacidad de estar donde no debe de estar jejej aunque ya tambien abrio temporada de caza para dragones(golosa la muchacha) ya en este capitulo se sabe porque cetheirne odia a harry peor se vera con mas profundidad el el prox capitulo jejeje y lo de ron Catherine tambien jejeje y para lo del afrodisiaco que ya casi nadie se acordaba(tu tampoco?) yo si el afrodosiaco se utilizara en el prox capitulo epor no de la forma que se queria cuidate tambien luego me mandas unos chocolate sok? Besotes a ti tambien chao

**DANIELA**: gracias en verdad me sonrojare aquí tienes y espero te haya gustado okas? byeeeeeeeeeeee

Bueno eso es todo por esta ocasión cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ok? Y porfa manden reviews jejeje bytess


	10. Cap9:Creando alianzas,Noches en hosmeade

**Capitulo 9:Creando alianzas, las noches de hosmeade. Te descubrí…………**

El silencio fue muy breve después de las palabras de Hermione

-porque mis queridos espías la misión si deciden aceptarla será…..sacar y rescatar del velo a………… Sirius Black…………………………..-

Todos los espías tardaron es procesar un poco y solo 5 segundos después que para harry fue una eternidad empezaron los murmullos , harry entendió el porque los espías no querían que el hablara, estaba claro que estaba conmocionado pero de repente , sintió una mano sobre su pierna como intentando tranquilizarlo, cosa que fue muy efectivo hasta que un murmullo se elevo mas fuerte que todos

-Inadmisible-dijo un enfadado orange dog y al instante todos centraron su atención en el

-De que hablas- fue la respuesta ofendida de Catherine

- nosotros no podemos hacer eso- dijo el chico ofendido por la propuesta

-El hecho que nadie lo haya intentado no quiere decir que no se pueda- dijo tranquilamente black Night

-Pero nosotros ….No estamos autorizados para traer de vuelta a alguien que se ha tragado el velo-dijo con voz autoritaria Black Violet-

-Desde cuando nos ha importado estar autorizados o no- dijo black rose enfadada- además esto va mas allá de liberar a Sirius Black del velo, lo necesitamos a el para destruir los planes de Voldemort este año

-No será que quieren una excusa para liberar a black del velo?- dijo mordazmente black vampire

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras así mismo puedes irte en el momento que desees –dijo una muy enojada Black moon – además ya saben que esto no es un favor es un trabajo tómenlo o déjenlo

Harry vio a la chica que defendía con mucho ahínco el rescate de su padrino, de ser por el mandaría a todos a volar ,no iba a aguantar a tanta gente en su contra, todo por salvar a sirius ,pero eso era el, tenia justificación el era su padrino, entonces, porque la chica lo defendía tanto?

-Nos estas diciendo que lo que quiere el guardián esta vez es que saquemos a black del velo?- dijo con una voz muy calmada Blakis- que puede tener o que puede saber sirius black para que arriesguemos la vida y la cordura para ir por el?

-En este año Voldemort- y por primera vez harry no vio, ni sintió ningún escalofrió recorrer la sala al parecer todos estaban acostumbrados a ese nombre- va por algo mas grande…. esta vez ya no se contempla a si mismo solo con la vida eterna , además de eso quiere poder absoluto-dijo black night mientras daba una calada al cigarro- para que esto sea su arma definitiva en contra de dumbledore y para acabar a su favor con la profecía que tiene en conjunto con harry potter

-Que cuernos pinta acá harry potter- dijo con algo de enfado Aqua Mermaid- pensé que el tema de hoy seria el rescate de sirius black

Harry potter se sintió medianamente ofendido. Que ,que el hacia allá? El era el jodido salvador del mundo mágico, eso si voldemort no lo mataba antes

-El pinta acá y mucho- dijo black rose- El es el único pariente con vida de sirius black además para el hechizo que se debe de hacer para sacarlo de allá se necesitamos sangre de harry potter

-Pero el no tiene el entrenamiento necesario- dijo Butter Toasted algo escandalizada- de seguro ni siquiera sabe de nuestra existencia, además el año pasado tuvo muchísimos problemas por su actitud no?

-El por supuesto no sabe de nuestra existencia-dijo black moon- pero se la haremos saber cuando sea necesario, en cuanto su carácter bueno que puedo decir , el peso que carga es demasiado para un adolescente que no sabia que cargaría con eso para siempre ...el entrenamiento te recuerdo querida que desde que el chico piso hogwarts se ha enfrentado a Voldemort 5 veces y ha salido con vida

-Eso apenas y por suerte- dijo Whip White

-Pues esa suerte es justo la que necesitamos en esta misión- dijo black night con aplomo- pero no hablaremos mas de potter al menos no esta noche porque tenemos que seguir con lo mas importante-Como decía ,Necesitamos a black porque el tiene algo que busca voldemort con ansia

-Que es eso que el tiene si es que se puede saber?- dijo Diamond Blue

-El mapa que conduce directamente a la….. ambrosía……..-dijo con una voz aterciopelada y suave black moon

Los murmullos otra vez se hicieron presentes

-Wow la ambrosía pensé que era solo un mito- dijo un agente del cual no pudieron reconocer la voz

-No no es un mito y si han leído bien al leyenda sabrán que si voldemort la consigue, además de otras cosas , se hará increíblemente poderoso. Tanto que podríamos dar la guerra por perdida- aclaro black rose

-Entonces porque no podemos solo dejar a black dentro del velo y así se pierde ese mapa, además todos los aquí presentes sabemos que si en dado caso se rescata a Black el podría no salir del todo bien- dijo con crueldad Orange Dog

-No ,no se puede simplemente hacer eso agente- dijo black night previniendo el ataque de furia de Catherine quien ya se estaba levantado- uno .porque no podemos perder ese poder impresionante, dos. porque le debemos eso a black ,si es que acaso has leído los manuales sabrás quien fue el para la organización y 3, porque lo manda el guardián

- Y cuando vamos a poder hablar con el guardián?- dijo black violet de inmediato

-El los contactara pronto para los permisos necesarios-dijo como sin dar mucha importancia black rose- pero antes de continuar , los que estén interesados en el trabajo pueden quedarse los que no quítense el prendedor y de inmediato serán transportados a su lugar de origen

Nadie se movió un ápice de su lugar después de todo trabajo es trabajo y una oportunidad de irrumpir en el ministerio no se da todos los días

-Bien ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo- dijo con algo de sarcasmo black moon- empecemos con la presentación de la misión- dijo y con un movimiento de la mano hizo aparecerse en medio de la mesa una serie de imágenes holográficas donde el primer plano era un mapa del ministerio

-Tenemos exactamente 15 días antes de la misión , hubiésemos preferido un poco mas pero en vista de algunos inconvenientes con un antiguo agente que vendrá pues nos es imposible hacerlo después

-Quien mas va a venir-dijo casi sin hablar Grey Serpent

-Alguien quien ya se ha enfrentado antes al velo , pero me temo que esta retirado desde hace ya mas de 15 años

-Un momento-dijo Silence Absolout- me estas diciendo que vamos a traer a un "reencarnado" de vuelta,sabes lo que es eso?

-Si si lo sabemos- dijo black rose- un "reencarnado" es aquel agente que decide salirse de la organización , saben ustedes lo que pasa cuando se toma esa decisión no?-dijo con una sonrisilla maliciosa- pero no tenemos mas remedio que traerlo así que espero que ya no haya problemas, lo hemos encontrado cerca de escocia no les daremos mas datos sino hasta el día de la misión por seguridad……..

-Bueno como iba diciendo- dijo black moon- estos son los planos del ministerios cada uno de ustedes- dijo y señalo la mesa donde aparecieron varios sobres negros- tiene una mapa del mismo quiero que los estudien y aprendan, salidas ,entradas, el ministerios cambia cada mes sus salidas y entradas mágicas pero este es el mapa de ese día, quiero que da uno diseñe rutas para acceder y para escapar , las practique, como se acostumbra, sus cuartos de entrenamiento recibirán mañana el comando indicado

-Ahora viene lo interesante- dijo Black night mientras se levantaba y empezaba a pasear por el sitio con lentitud- como se habrán dado cuanta somos demasiados agentes para una misión así, lo que pasa es que para que el rescate funcione como tal se debe de hacer un encantamiento y mientras se entre el velo alguien debe de estar pendiente desde afuera, pero bien vamos por partes, como sabrán necesitaremos infiltrarnos en el ministerio por eso ustedes dos-dijo señalando a Aikos y a toast butter- se infiltraran en el ministerio y empezaran a trabajar a partir de mañana como mantenimiento, ustedes dos- dijo señalando a grey Serpent y a yellow star- trabajaran como aurores de intercambio y entraran pasado mañana y ustedes dos- dijo señalando a diamond Blue y Orange Dog- serán sanadores que vienen a aplicar las pruebas de sanidad entre los trabajadores, el trabajo claro les llevara 15 días dentro del mismo los demás tendrán otros cargos

-Y quien eres tu para decirme que es lo que debo de hacer?-dijo de inmediato orange dog – se supone que es un guardián quien asigna los puestos

-Soy ya te dije un espía nivel 0 desde ahora seré tu superior , y si no te gusta estar bajo mis ordenes ya sabes que hacer- dijo y espero si el chico se quitaba el prendedor pero este no hizo nada así que decidió continuar ustedes 5 nos han hablado mucho de sus habilidades en batalla y de lo bien que practican la magia- dijo ahora señalando a Purple Rain , Blakis Girl Black Violet ,Whip White y Aqua Mermaid--Ustedes 5 se harán pasar por mortífagos……..

-Como que por mortífagos-. Escupió Black vampire ofendida- espero que no debamos convivir con esa inmundicia

-No no se preocupen- ustedes fingirán un ataque al ministerio de magia eso nos dará mucho tiempo para poder hacer el hechizo y a sacar a black del velo

--Quien será el estupido que entrara al velo por black?-dijo también un poco mosqueado Orange dog por su nombramiento- eso es un suicidio incluso para nosotros se debe tener muy poco amor por la vida para querer estar ahí

-Pues yo entrare por el- grave error las palabra de harry salieron de su boca antes que Black rose lo detuviera pero el chico estaba enfadado de que esos sujetos no quisieran rescatar a su padrino

-Además de el iremos nosotros 3- dijo black moon tratando de encubrir el incidente y dándole a través de su mascara una mirada furiosa al chico

-Necesitamos el poder conjunto de los 4 para poder sacar a Black de allá- dijo black rose- aquí se quedaran ustedes es black vampire , Silence Absolut ,Black Angel y Depp Abissm - Vampire nos han hablado de tu característica , te necesitamos afuera para que nos guíes a través de eso, y ustedes 3 se concentraran en el hechizo para que dure lo mas que se pueda

-Están todos de acuerdo?- pregunto black rose y todos los espías asintieron- muy bien los que así lo deseen y requieran hay un piso en un pueblecillo llamado hosmeade ahí pueden quedarse mientras se planea la misión, para aquellos que no tienen que estar en el ministerio diario pueden hacer las cosas que quieran en su tiempo libre

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Diamond Blue - tal vez me pase por allá

-Ante todo no necesitamos recordarles que mantengan la discreción, en caso que nos crucemos ignorémonos unos a otros así no se levantaran sospechas, la próxima reunión será dentro de 7 días veremos los progresos que han tenido y nosotros mientras tanto nos encargaremos del hechizo además de las pociones necesarias de acuerdo?-Dijo black night y todos los que estaban en reunión asintieron

-Bien entonces creo que eso es todo por hoy , ya se que no debo recordarles pero esta es una misión muy importante, saben las reglas que hay aquí, no cuidaremos de ustedes, si nosotros- dijo black moon señalando a la triada y así misma- no podemos regresar del velo nos dejaran allí y de ninguna manera se expondrán los demás- todos en al mesa asintieron, esta es una misión clasificación xxx lo cual quiere decir que es de alto riesgo, puede haber perdidas en ella y todos los que se quedaron aquí asumieron el riesgo por lo tanto- dijo y ahora una hoja apareció enfrente de ellos,- este es sus contrato, normalmente no se hace esto en las misiones pero en vista del riesgo .- dijo y ambiguamente señalo las hojas

-Léanlo bien- continuo black rose- y fírmenlo, ahí esta estipulado a quien le dejaran sus bienes y sus posesiones en caso de fallecimiento, tráiganlo a la siguiente reunión.. y bien si no hay mas que decir pueden quitarse el broche, esta reunión………

-Porque ustedes no tiene contrato?-dijo una suspicaz Purple Rain

-Porque no lo necesitamos, si llegásemos a morir Al sabe que hacer con nuestros bienes-dijo de forma automática-black moon

-Bueno eso es todo-dijo black rose mientras sujetaba a harry para que este no se fuera como los demás- nos veremos dentro de siete días la forma de llegar es la misma que esta vez, mismo lugar misma hora de acuerdo?- nadie dijo nada la tensión se había vuelto a hacer presente esa noche otra vez y uno a uno fueron yéndose los espías hasta que solo quedo la triada, harry potter y Black vampire quien tomo la palabra

-No me imagino la magnitud del peligro de esta misión- dijo voz calmada y tranquila black vampire- para que Harry Potter tenga que estar disfrazado de uno de nosotros y tenga que enterarse de esto de esa manera……. Bueno creo que leeré esto con mas atención ahora- dijo y sin dar tiempo de nada mas se quito el broche desapareciendo al instante

-Vaya así que esa es su habilidad no?- dijo black rose como si no hubiese importado- puede ver a través de los disfraces y cosas no es así

-Exactamente mi querida black moon- Dijo Black night

-Bueno me quiero ir de aquí rápido así que hagamos esto fácil-dijo black moon – dime potter tienes alguna pregunta o duda?

-Porque mi padrino porque hasta a ahora- dijo el chico no dejando que la chica terminase bien al pregunta

-Ya lo dijimos potter- dijo black night - el tiene algo que queremos además es un favor personal

-Lo conocieron?-dijo harry

-Si mucho era muy cercano a nosotros- dijo Black rose

-En que puedo ayudarles- dijo harry un poco mas revitalizado después de entender la fin que esas personas solo querían ayudar a su padrino

-Los hechizos que haremos son muy avanzados incluso para ti – dijo black night- sin embargo si deseas entrar con nosotros al velo no te lo impediremos , también si deseas asistir a la otra junta tampoco te lo vamos a negar. Digamos que es un favor que le hacemos a alguien mas

-Si si quiero ir con ustedes dentro del velo, -dijo harry potter- no me importa lo que cueste quiero a mi padrino de vuelta así signifique arriesgar mi vida-dijo seguro de si mismo

-Al fin me doy cuenta lo que sirius veía en ti- dijo Black moon con un sonrisa como queriendo recordar algo – se ve que tienes un gran poder y fuerza, sin embargo también se ve que no mides las consecuencias de tus acciones y si me dejas culparte un poco, eso fue lo que dejo a sirius en el lugar donde esta hora- dijo y el moreno bajo la cabeza recordando eso- sin embargo no te preocupes mas por eso que en 15 días estará de vuelta

-Que fue eso que dijeron los sujetos que estaban aquí, de que no podría ser el mismo- dijo harry tratando de no pensar en las palabras anteriores de la chica

-Primero no son sujetos ellos al igual que nosotros somos espías,-dijo black rose con tranquilidad- y ahora veras harry,-no pudo reprimir ese tono de confianza con uno de sus mejores amigos aunque el no supiera quien era ella- el velo no es un lugar muy agradable , te recuerdo que ahí se mandaban a los mas malvados criminales del mundo mágico así que no era una estancia muy agradable, te enfrentas a tus miedos, a tus temores , a ti mismo… poniéndolo mas fácil el velo comparado con Azkaban es como comparar una partícula de arena con el universo… se han intentado rescates antes claro y casi todos por no decir que absolutamente todos aquellos que han podido ser rescatados quedan locos o en un estado demencial

-y Que pasaría…… si sirius bueno……-dijo harry preocupado por su padrino

-Deberíamos matarlo- dijo black night sin un ápice de temor en su voz- nadie merece esa vida- dijo y después volteo a ver a harry y lo vio nuevamente cabizbajo pero no te preocupes - dijo tomándole un hombro- sirius Black no es un hueso fácil de roer.. el podrá con esto ya lo veras

-Si lo se- dijo harry tratándose de converse a si mismo mas que nada

-Bueno joven potter creo que has recibido mucha informaciones te día y necesitas digerirla un poco- dijo Black rose – si después necesitas que te aclaremos algo puedes tomar el prendedor que te hemos dado y frotarlo de esa manera sabremos que nos has llamado y uno de nosotros ira a donde estas

-Pero estoy en hogwarts y nadie puede entrar ahí sin ser detectado- dijo harry

-No nos subestimes joven potter- dijo Black rose- hasta ahora no hay ningún tipo de seguridad que no podamos vencer pero eso si no creas que estaremos siempre a tu disposición tendremos muchas cosas que hacer para el rescate de Black así que háblanos solo en caso de emergencia

-Esta bien.. pero ustedes están a favor del ministerio?- dijo harry para poder confiar plenamente de los espías

-No - dijo Black night tranquilo - no estamos a favor , ni en contra de el , el ministerios es un títere del mejor postor , aun no se dan cuenta de la importancia de esta guerra , tampoco estamos a favor de voldemort, nunca lo estaríamos, tiene ideales totalmente estupidos para siquiera considerarlo, al igual que no estamos en la orden del fénix…. Si, sabemos que existe- dijo al ver le sobresalto de harry- ellos esperan demasiado y tratan de no recurrir ala violencia sin embargo nosotros no nos detenemos a pensar en matar a un mortifago si se lo merece, lo hacemos y ya, no tenemos contemplaciones ante nada

-Esta bien- dijo harry ya mas aclaro en cuanto la posición de los espías- al menos se que no están a favor de voldemort eso es lo que me importa en realidad- dijo el chico- y cuenten conmigo también para lo que deseen

-Eso esperamos potter- dijo black rose

El chico asintió y se quito el broche desapareciendo del lugar quedando los espías solos

-Te esta ablandando el corazón Black moon- dijo un poco burlón black night

-No digas tonterías-. Dijo la chica quitándose la mascara- simplemente no he querido arruinar mi día peleando con el

-De todas formas creo que nosotros también nos merecemos descansar no?- dijo Black Rose también quitándose la mascara- mañana será un largo día y debemos ir a hosmeade no es así Al?

-Claro que si mis queridos espías- dijo Al que ante toda la junta y la platica con potter estuvo oyendo todo- y les recomiendo llevar una escoba nos vemos-dijo y corto al comunicación

-Bueno yo me voy no me esperen- dijo black moon y ella desapareció en un plop sin necesidad de quitarse el broche

-Lo sabia ninguno de los 3 dormiremos bien –dijo con una sonrisa Hermione- ella va a…….

-Si sabes que es como un refugio para ella- dijo Julián sin dejar que la chica terminara de hablar-y a menos que quieras algo mas de mi creo que yo también voy a hacer mi terapia- dijo viendo a través de una ventana- es una hermosa noche hoy

-No no ve -dijo Hermione tranquila- solo cuídate y no llegues muy tarde ,yo también haré algo para relajarme

- Entonces cuídate tu también Nos vemos- y el chico desaprecio de repente

-Espero que lo entiendas harry- dijo la chica y también desaprecio del lugar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo sabia- dijo una voz profunda mientras apuraba una copa de brandy – si dejaba que ella entrara a Hogwarts pasaría esto- un hombre alto caminaba alo largo de la habitación en penumbras- no puedo permitir que algo le pase- dijo mientras se servia nuevamente en su copa- no pude pasar eso otra vez, no lo permitiré, así tenga que morir yo. No dejare que nada te pase…… Mi pequeña Catherine- dijo el hombre y de un sorbo volvió a beber el brandy para continuación tirar con rabia la copa contra el suelo-otra vez no……….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry llego a hogwarts en medio de un silencio absoluto, no le apetecía llegar a su cuarto de todas formas no creía que estuviera alguien despierto le había dicho a ron y a hermione que quería dormir temprano así que no pensaba que ellos supieran que no estaba en su cama ahora , decidió subir a la escalerilla que daba al techo de la torre de astronomía, ahí le había hecho el examen de TIMOS y se acostó sobre el frió piso del techo y empezó a contemplar las estrellas, si ,mañana les diría todo lo que paso a ron ya Hermione para que ellos le ayudaran a entender lo que significaba todo aquello, Sirius de vuelta, sentía un nudo en el estomago de pensar en eso, le recriminaría algo, estaría bien, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, los espías y lo que tramaban, a parte de la caída de voldemort, eso era todo lo que ambicionaban? No lo sabia bien, pero al menos por esa misión les ayudaría a pesar de que con esto desobedeciera a Dumbledore

Hacia tiempo que ya no podía contarle nada al viejo director del colegio ,al menos no tanto como lo hacia antes, estaba a su favor claro, después de todo el le había ayudado mucho antes sin embargo no podía dejar pasar todo lo que le escondió, a pesar de que el sabia que el hombre tenia buenas intenciones, debió entender que el no era un chico normal a pesar de todo y tal vez esos espías le ayudasen al fin a entender y poder hacer algo para eliminar a voldemort de una vez por todas, de repente vio una estrella en el cielo mas iluminada que el resto, era Sirius, la estrella en honor a la cual le nombraron a su padrino tal vez esa era una buena señal y en medio de miedos ,dudas y desconfianza el chico se durmió teniendo como único cobijo la oscuridad de la noche

Al mismo tiempo Catherine llego a un lugar recurrente para ella, se trataba de una magnifica iglesia, la chica con sumo cuidado entro al lugar abriendo, claro esta , con un alohomora la puerta, suavemente , entro con sigilo, por el camino central hacia el atrio de la misma, le encantaba ese lugar , tenia amplios ventanales con diversas escenas dibujadas al óleo acerca de la vida de Jesús, ella no era religiosa , de hecho no creía en nada mas que en si misma, sin embargo ese lugar le transmitía una paz increíble, ahí no podía ser molestada para nada incluso los muggles evitaban causar alboroto cuando entraban ahí, un respeto algo tonto pero que a la chica le servia, sin embargo a estas horas no habría nadie, perfecto pensó la pelirroja tenia que pensar mucho, los nuevos espías le darían un dolor de cabeza, potter siempre tratándose de hacer el héroe y sobretodo el Sirius …el…. al fin regresaría……todo significara muchas cosas en su vida, muchos cambios , ella sabia que sirius regresaría bien, lo sentía dentro, volvió a ver el atrio de la iglesia, su "padre" la había llevado a un hace ya casi 8 años , fue el primer lugar desde ahí nació en ella una afición a las iglesias cuando necesitaba pensar se dirigía allí y si necesitaba una opinión extra , bueno ,siempre había un sacerdote con el cual confesarse, pero ahora solo estaba ella ,sola, ahí pensando planes a futuro y posibles consecuencias de sus actos y fue ahí cuando una suave música de órgano empezó a sonar por al iglesia ,cuando la chica comenzó a bailar lentamente sola haciendo pasos complicados de ballet sin saber que alguien la observaba a lo lejos …..

Julián sin embargo se encontraba en un espeso bosque, el tenia dudas como todos claro sin embargo el tenia una forma muy particular de despejar tales, como hermione y Catherine no estaban disponibles, el tenia que hacer algo para remediarlo, solo esperaba que las chicas no se enterasen mas de una vez había resultado regañado por sus actos sin embargo, loa viejos hábitos nunca se pierden además solo era un poco no? Nadie tenia que saberlo, mientras tanto se dedicaba a pensar en harry potter ,lo tenia muy intrigado el chico, al platicar con el pudo ver todo aquello por lo cual algunos magos le temen, la determinación ,el coraje que tiene y sobre todo el poder, Julián tenia un don muy particular el podía sentir el aura y las intenciones de las personas , así mismo podía sentir el poder, cosa que en el pasado el había ayudado mucho y que aun seguía utilizando sus dones así supo que harry potter era poderoso , si , demasiado para un simple chico de su edad ,sin embargo, voldemort lo era mas y eso el lo sabia de sobra , pero con un poco de entrenamiento quizá….. si eso era …. La respuesta de muchas cosas. Bueno ya después pensaría en eso. Ahora el tenia otras cosas en que ocuparse y mientras seguía un olor inconfundible el chico se perdió en la espesura del bosque

Hermione era la que mas pensaría en la noche, cuando llego a la torre donde ahora vivía, con sumo cuidado abrió su habitación y entro en ella con ninguna intención de dormir claro, pero aun así se puso su pijama que era una pequeña batita de seda blanca que le llegaba a los pies , después busco dentro del cuarto hasta que encontró un bello estuche negro de violín, el estuche rezaba D.H.J.G escrito en dorado , para alguien normal no significarían nada pero para Hermione si tenia sentido, abrió el estuche y con sumo cuidado saco un violín hecho de caoba, hermoso, a pesar de los años seguía tan hermoso como cuando lo fabricaron, se lo había dado su padre hace ya mucho tiempo, en la base decía STRADIVARIUS y debajo de eso decía "para mi pequeña princesa ,que toca como un hermoso ángel", muchas habían sido las clases que le habían obligado a tomar a la chica pero equitación junto con las clases de violín y piano se habían destacado de las otras por mucho, el violín porque su padre le encantaba sentarse en el salón a oírla tocar, en ese momento solo ella tocaba para el y ocasionalmente para su mama aunque para ella su predilección había sido el piano, después de morir no había vuelto a tocar para nadie, incluso nunca había tocado para Julián o Catherine , solo cuando había un concierto, esa era su terapia para tranquilizarse los nervios y esa noche en especial lo necesitaba, Catherine seguramente había ido a la iglesia y Julián, bueno el tenia otros gustos, así que no se preocupo mucho de ellos y con estos pensamientos se dirigió a la ventana y empezó a tocar una melodía, triste, tranquila que le habían enseñado hace tiempo pensando en la reacción de harry , en decirle que ella era parte de la triada, le recriminaría? La odiaría por esconderle mas cosas? Trato de despejar sus dudas a medida que seguía tocando……

Draco llego y encontró la torre en penumbras pensando que la chica ya se había dormido decidió no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, tenia unas ropas negras y ajustadas a su cuerpo , se le veía agotado y un poco sucio cosa que no era fácilmente perceptible pero que a el le ponía realmente mal después de todo un malfoy nunca estaba en ese estado, decidió tomarse una pequeña ducha rápida para poder dormir bien pero justo cuando entro al baño compartido oyó una suave música que provenía del cuarto contrario, se sorprendió un instante, la chica estaría oyendo música a esas horas,con el cuidado que había surgido de entrenamientos mortífagos abrió la puerta y lo que vio le dejo el corazón a los pies ahí se encontraba ella, Hermione sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, vestida con un bata larga blanca , y lo que mas le oprimió el pecho es que ella estaba tocando el violín, la base apoyada en su barbilla ,de su mano derecha sus delicados dedos rasgaban las cuerdas superiores, mientras que su mano izquierda empuñaba el arco con decisión, tenia los ojos cerrados, la luz de luna perfilaba su rostro y le daba una luz hermosa y el se quedo pasmado por primera vez en su vida, y se sorprendió que no fuera de la belleza de la chica sino de la canción quien en conjunto con ella hacia ese momento mágico, ya si sumido en sus pensamientos el chico se quedo detrás de la puerta apoyado en ella para no distraer a la chica pero aun así el se dejo llevar por la música pensando también en muchas cosas

A la mañana siguiente todos los involucrados se despertaron con nuevos pensamientos en la cabeza la mayoría positivos , después de todo sirius regresaría no? Eso era lo importante ya para lo demás habría tiempo, harry se dirigió mas gustoso y con un leve resfrió hacia el gran comedor donde ya se encontraba su amigo desayunando

-Hola hermano como no te vi en tu cama pues pensé que ya estabas acá-dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un trago de jugo- siempre bajamos juntos , pues donde estabas?

-Ah, pensado en cosas ya sabes- dijo harry sonando tranquilo

-Esta bien luego nos cuentas ok?- dijo el pelirrojo viéndolo detenidamente para volver a comer poco después

-Y Hermione?- dijo el chico que no vio a la morena por ningún lado

-Ahí viene mira- dijo ron señalando las puertas- y viene con Catherine.

En efecto ambas chicas en esos momentos entraban por las puertas del gran comedor al principio nadie las tomo mucho en cuenta por a medida que avanzaban fueron captando la atención de todos hasta que ambas chicas llegaron enfrente de harry y ron Hermione con una sonrisa hermosa se dirigió a ellos

-Hola chicos, invite a cat a desayunar con nosotros nos les importa cierto?- dijo la morena muy contenta por su idea claro esta que era en mayor parte mentira ya que Catherine le dijo que quería conocer mas a ron y esa era una buena oportunidad para ella

-Ehhhhhhh no creo que no- dijo harry recordando la idea de su amiga de conseguir información de la pelirroja a través de su amistad- puedes sentarte con nosotros claro

-Muchas gracias- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa fingida y acercándose para darles besos de buenos días en la mejilla Hermione hizo lo mismo y ambas chicas terminaron sentándose enfrente de ron y harry quienes trataron de no darse cuenta de las muchas miradas que recibían de los demás alumnos e incluso de los profesores ya que nunca había pasado algo así antes una Slytherin Comiendo en Gryffindor?

-Como dormiste?- le pregunto educadamente ron a la pelirroja

-Oh muy bien aunque las mazmorras son muy frías – dijo la chica

-Bueno Catherine deja te presento a Ginny al hermana menor de ron va en 5°-dijo Hermione señalando a Ginny quien el dio una calida sonrisa a la chica

-Hola como estas- dijo Ginny- acercándose y dándole un beso también en la mejilla por algún motivo le parecía simpática

-Mh ginny?- dijo Catherine como dudando- Ginebra……….no es así?

-Si ese es mi nombre real- dijo la chica sorprendida – como lo has sabido?

- no lo se peor suena bien no crees?- dijo la chica también un poco confusa por decirlo, ese nombre le había llegado de repente sin saber porque

-Si la verdad pero como mis hermanos desde siempre me han dicho Ginny pues.-dijo la chica mas en confianza- ya sabes los hombre

-Si es cierto- rió un poco Catherine

Harry se sorprendió demasiado de hecho el no sabia el nombre verdadero de ginny además como pudo esa chica saberlo de inmediato

-Y ellos son Seamus Finiggan, Dean Thomas- los chicos le saludaron con la manos mientras la chica se acercaba y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de cada uno dejando a ambos hicos sorprendidos

-Un placer- le decía la chica- eres irlandés le dijo a seamus

-Si del norte

-Es hermoso por allá- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa de lo mas encantadora. Tengo una pequeña casa de campo justo al norte

-Ellas son parvarti Patil y Lavender Brown – las chicas la miraron recelosas y sin siquiera querer saludarlas

-Un gusto- dijo Catherine quien sabia como ganarse a las personas- ese no es el brillo "claro de luna"?-dijo la chica fingiéndose asombrada- es muy exclusivo y es carísimo en ti se te ve genial Lavender-Catherine solo de conocerlas había visto lo que mas les gustaba a ellas, la moda, maquillaje y el dinero

-Verdad?-dijo lavender ya mas contenta- me lo compre en el callejón en septiembre

-Como es de fácil conseguir amigos leones- pensó Catherine con sarcasmo y Hermione la saco de sus pensamientos al seguirle presentando la mesa

-Y el es Neville Longbottom-dijo la castaña mientras Catherine le daba sus dos besos al moreno al tempo que se impactaba por el nombre

-Longbottom?- repitió la slytherin- no serás algo de Alice y Frank o si?

El trío dorado se quedo de piedra al oír lo que dijo Catherine si bien no habían hablado de los padres de neville , no entendían sobre todo Hermione, como la chica lo saco sin mas ni mas

-Ellos….. Son mis padres- dijo un poco cohibido neville

La pelirroja se levanto de su silla con una rapidez que los que fingían desayunar la voltearon a ver

-En serio?- dijo la chica ya sentada nuevamente y acercándose a neville le tomo el mentón levantándolo y analizando las facciones del chico- es cierto, tienes la mirad profunda de frank y esa sonrisa es sin duda de alice, te pareces mucho a ellos- le dijo al chico con una sonrisa sincera- -Oh así que tu eres Neville Longbottom……debes de haber heredado los talentos de ellos , tu madre era una experta en herbologia y tu padre en pociones

-Pues la verdad no soy muy bueno en pociones- dijo apenado el chico al tiempo que no sabia como esa chica conocía tan bien a sus padres

-Mhhhhhh no me digas que utilizas la varita de tu padre?- dijo al chica mirando a neville a los ojos

-Pues si.-dijo el chico mas contrariado aun- La mandaron reparar en verano

-Pues ahí tienes tu problema, el que esa varita no sea tuya es el problema , una varita ajena limita tus poderes, debes ir por una para ti y veras que serás muy buen mago- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, lo haré- dijo neville resulto y le sonrió a la chica

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será empezar con el desayuno porque me muero de hambre- dijo con una risita Catherine

-Amen- dijo ron provocando las risas y liberando tensiones

Así como si de una orden se tratara todos empezaron a desayunar y poco a poco la tensión que había dentro del comedor se fue disipando, igualmente mientras que algunos alumnos murmuraban entre si Catherine sonrió para sus adentros, ya que todo estaba resultando como lo habían planeado , volteo a su izquierda y le sonrió a hermione la morena le devolvió la sonrisa mientras eran vistas por un no muy crédulo harry quien empezaba a sospechar que algo se traían esas dos. El desayuno paso sin sobresaltos y Catherine se despidió de ellos argumentando que tenia que ir con su jefe de casa para ver lo de las optativas que le habían llamado la atención, en el momento que Albus Dumbledore se levantaba y anunciaba que ese día no habría clase de defensa para nadie en el colegio cosa que puso al trío de oro con sospechas

-No es luna llena- dijo harry- remus debe de estar bien

-Y entonces para que contrataron a Julián. Es decir al profesor dumont?- dijo ron- el tampoco vino a desayunar

-No se pero debemos investigar eso- dijo Hermione para no levantar sospechas , ella sabia perfectamente porque no habría clases, Julián tenia un pequeñito problema ese día y remus. …Bueno remus recibió una carta que le había dejado impactado

-Tengo algo que decirles chicos- les dijo harry muy serio mirando a sus amigos y cortando de tajo los pensamientos de Hermione- pero no aquí vamos al lago

Sus dos amigos se miraron entre si y asintieron ,juntos fueron hacia su árbol preferido cerca del lago , ese era su lugar para hablar de cosas importantes, ahí Hermione les había dicho de la muerte de sus padres y ahí habían vivido tantas cosas

-Verán- empezó harry y les relato absolutamente todo, desde que llego el misterioso mensaje, el prendedor y sobre todo la reunión con los espías y lo que le habían dicho, mientras les relataba lo ocurrido pudo apreciar las caras que ponían sus amigos, ron de la sorpresa al enojo y del enojo a la tranquilidad nuevamente y Hermione seguía sus gestos con calma como asimilándolo todo y sus rostro mostró lo que harry siempre veía cuando su amiga trataba de desentrañar algo, el cejo levemente fruncido, mordiéndose los labios , lo que el joven potter nos sabia era que Hermione actuaba simplemente porque sus pensamientos estaban en la astucia del chico enfrente de ella

-Me dijeron que cuando los necesitara frotara esto- dijo sacando el prendedor de perro de su túnica y mostrándoselos primero a ron y después a Hermione

-Muy de acuerdo con su misión no?- dijo ron mirando detenidamente al perro- hasta se parece a Hocicos

- Para hacer esto se emplea magia obscura- dijo Hermione

-Crees que sean del lado malo'- dijo ron

-No no lo creo si quieren que sirius vuelva e incluso dejan que harry se entere de muchas cosas no creo que haya algo atrás-dijo la chica y devolviéndole el prendedor al chico le dijo- pero tendría mas cuidado a ver si a la otra dejan que al menos uno de nosotros vaya contigo harry así estarías mas seguro

-Lo haré Hermione- dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa a su amiga- sabes estoy muy contento de poder ver a sirius pero. …Si el no vuelve ……. bien ellos dijeron que…...

-Shhhh-dijo la chica callándolo con un dedo- sirius ha demostrado estar intacto de azkaban no? Entonces creo que podrá con el velo lo mas importante es esperar hasta ese día y estar preparados

El trío dorado de gryffindor entro a la hora de la comida mas pensativos que lo normal cada uno con sus demonios interiores propios pero todos enfocados en sirius y en su rescate, iban doblando por una pasillo algo oscuro cuando les llego una voz que reconocían a la perfección

-Mira traidora de la sangre – dijo la voz inconfundible de pansy parkinson- no quiero verte rondando cerca de mi no se lo que te traes entre manos y créeme puedo ser muy mala cuando me lo propongo

-Que parkinson- dijo una voz que reconocieron como la de Ginny weasley- usando tus dos neuronas? O no te has dado cuenta que por este pasillo se llega al gran comedor

-No te hagas la tonta weasley- chillo parkinson- durante el día alguien me ha estado siguiendo y de repente apareces tu, muy sospechoso no crees?- dijo la morena- o tal vez necesites que mi querida amiga Millicent te ayude a recordar?. Vamos millie enséñale a esta traidora una lección

Pudieron oír los nudillos de Millicent Bullstrode crujir ante la invitación de pansy y se dirigieron a intervenir ,llegaron al mismo tiempo que otra persona llegaba y sujetaba la mano levantada de millicent , cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Catherine

-Estas bien?- dijo Catherine a ginny aunque sus ojos estaban mirando directamente a millicent quien la miraba asombrada, ella era mínimo dos veces mas del tamaño de la pelirroja y sin embargo podía dominarla con facilidad

-Si ,si- dijo también sorprendida ginny- no ha pasado nada en serio

Catherine aventó la mano de bullstrode a un lado mientras esta se sobaba la muñeca, ella se acerco a parkinson y le dijo fuerte y claro

-Segunda llamada Parkinson. No me obligues a que lleguemos a una tercera e iniciemos la función porque créeme no te gustara…..te lo había advertido antes no te metas conmigo o podría irte mal…………..-le dijo amenazadoramente

-Que te pasa Dumont Ahora defiendes a traidores a la sangre que ni siquiera tienes el orgullo por ella?-le bufo parkinson también airada y sin pensar muy bien lo que decía

-La traidora a la sangre es otra –dijo Catherine tranquilamente- y si te metes con ginny weasley te estas metiendo conmigo parkinson

-Como quieras- dijo pansy –nos veremos en otra ocasión Dumont cuando no estés con tus adorados amiguitos vamonos millie este pasillo apesta a traidor , –millicent fue tras ella

-Te recomendare un buen perfume aunque creo que no te funcionara – dijo al ultimo Catherine y se giro para ver a los demás que la seguían mirando sin haber intervenido

-Oye gracias- dijo ginny realmente complacida- no pensé que me defendieras

-Hey no es nada- dijo Catherine- después de todo parkinson me cae mal

-Oye también te agradezco que hayas defendido a mi hermana- dijo ron apenado- a eso habíamos venido pero te nos has adelantado

-Ya les dije no es nada- dijo Catherine no queriendo parecer presumida-

-Hubieras visto la cara del buldog no se la esperaba- dijo Hermione con una risilla

-Se lo merece es una tonta – dijo ginny-oye Dumont quieres comer con nosotros?

-Primero no me digas dumont- dijo Catherine sonriéndole a la chica- dime Catherine o Cat, como todos , no me gusta usar apellidos

-Esta bien cat- dijo ginny entonces vienes?

-Oh no podré lo siento, mi primo me ha pedido comer con el en esta ocasión- dijo la chica- a eso iba precisamente cuándo me encontré con esto

-Que lastima- dijo ginny un poco apesadumbrada

-Pero si la invitación esta abierta para la cena me encantaría cenar con ustedes- dijo la pelirroja

-Claro- dijo ginny rápidamente

-Bueno entonces nos vemos- dijo Catherine y se dirigió al final del pasillo en donde se desapareció

-Que paso harry?- le dijo Hermione- no has dicho nada

-Solo se me hace raro que defienda a Gryffindors siendo ella un slytherin

-Como ella dijo hermano- le confesó ron con una mano en el hombro- ella no es como todos los slytherins

-Bueno yo me voy- dijo ginny- tengo un hambre atroz – y sin a sin mas se marcho del pasillo

-Estos niños- dijo ron- vienes Hermione?

--Eh no. Tengo que ir ala biblioteca tengo que investigar algo de lo que hablamos en el lago chicos- dijo la morena empezando a caminar

-Si quieres podemos acompañarte- dijo harry con una sonrisa

-No no se preocupen , nos veremos en la clase. Adiós- dijo y se perdió también por el pasillo en que se había ido Catherine

-Esto esta cada vez mas raro- dijo harry

-El que?- dijo ron

-No nada vamos que no nos dará tiempo

Dijo y ambos chicos entraron al gran comedor

Hermione llego tan rápido como pudo a los aposentos de Julián, entro al cuarto y no vio a nadie, siguiendo sus instintos entro a la alcoba del castaño y como lo anticipo ahí estaban ambos Catherine de pie con un gesto enfadado en el rostro sujetando algo con sus manos y Julián aun en la cama con las sabanas revueltas y aplastando una almohada contra sus oídos en un vano intento de placar la furia de Catherine

-No puedo creerlo Julián ya habíamos hablado de esto- dijo la pelirroja seriamente

-Hermione gracias a merlín que has llegado podrías aplacar a esta tormenta?- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora Julián

-Que ha pasado?- dijo la morena dirigiéndose a Catherine por algo esa sonrisilla de Julián no le agradaba mucho

-Pues que nuestro querido Julián ha decidido relajarse de la forma "tradicional" de su familia- dijo la chica arrojándole a Hermione lo que sujetaba era una hermoso pañuelo blanco

-Pero Julián- ahora Hermione también tenia la expresión seria- que ha pasado quedamos en que no volvería a suceder

-Lo se lo se, pero es que anoche…….- quiso justificarse el chico

-Anoche nada- le recrimino la pelirroja- no tenias que llegar a esos extremos , no te basta con Hermione y conmigo?

-Si Julián, cat tiene razón porque no has venido con alguna de nosotras- dijo la morena reprendiéndolo con la mirada

-Se que me equivoque y si con ustedes me basta y me sobra pero es que anoche era especial, saben que no puedo controlarme mucho ……

-Porque precisamente anoche……….-pareció recapacitar Hermione- mierda Julián no me digas que……..

-Si si lo siento pero no les había querido decir porque estaban muy intranquilas con lo de la reunión- dijo el chico

-Aun así Julián sabes que nada es mas importante que lo que te pasa - dijo Catherine sentándose en la cama y acariciando el rostro del chico

-Por esta vez no te diremos mas pero espero que no se repita, -dijo Hermione también subiendo ala cama

-Si mamas.-dijo Julián con un puchero recibiendo un pellizco por parte de Catherine así que el muy listo cambio de tema- hablando de lo de anoche como lo han tomado?

-Pues por lo que veo bien ya he recibido noticias de agentes que se están moviendo hacia acá, claro cada uno con sus propios medios-le dijo Catherine mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-Y nuestro chico dorado?- quiso saber Julián mientras se conjuraba un vaso de jugo

-Bien el nos lo ha dicho apenas hace unos minutos, ayudara pero esta preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle a sirius

-Ya sirius es muy listo y hábil no dejara que nada le pase- dijo Catherine

-Si y tu Catherine como estas?

-Yo muy bien Julián porque lo preguntas?- dijo Catherine tratando de sonar convincente

-Bueno por que será, a ver que sea por la desaparición de sirius que culpes mas a potter, por la relación que tuviste con el o tal vez le hecho que por eso estés hasta tarde trabajando con tu tutor en el hechizo que lo traerá de vuelta

-Hablando de eso- dijo la chica para evita habar de eso- mi tutor dice que le hechizo estara listo en una semana

-Bien bien – dijo Hermione- felicítalo de mi parte … hay que ver que haremos esta noche no?

-Es cierto- dijo Julián – lo mas apropiado me parece a mi es que lleguemos separados, Hermione tu y Catherine llegaran y verán de que se trata todo eso, busquen todo lo que puedan sobre las armas si existe en ese lugar mercado negro yo por mi parte me infiltrare y tratare de sacar la mayor información posible acerca de Rene Hinojosa, guardemos un bajo perfil así nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia

-Armas?- dijo Catherine

-Creo que además de lo habitual no necesitaremos mas que una escoba

-Escobas?- dijo Hermione- porque no llevamos mejor las motos

-No no si es lo que sospecho será necesario llevar escobas- dijo el chico- además si se pone pesado es mas fácil huir a una escoba

-Recuerden-dijo Catherine- que posiblemente el ministerio sepa algo de esto, por lo mas tentador que resulte un enfrentamiento no quiero una redada el día de hoy

-Si tienes razón, bueno entonces ya están los relojes sincronizados llegaremos a hosmeade a la media noche y nos comunicaremos continuamente ok?-propuso Catherine

-Me parece bien-dijo Hermione

-Es perfecto- dijo Julián ahora si me lo permiten dormiré un poco mas

-Eres un flojonazo- exclamo la pelirroja arrojándole una almohada – bueno después de todo inician las clases de la tarde y me toca mi primera optativa de prueba Estudios muggles

-Antes se me olvidaba decirles le he enviado al carta a remus- les comunico Hermione

-Y?- quiso saber Julián mientras se apretaba mas a la cama

-No lo se no ha bajado a desayunar , le dejare por hoy pero mañana hablare con el y le diré………

-Me parece bien después de todo necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- dijo Julián- estaremos cerca por si necesitas ayuda

-Claro aunque preferiría que me dejaran hacerlo sola- les replico la morena- el es tranquilo y espero que se lo tome a bien

-Le diré a gamma que me mande el desmemorizador- dijo Catherine- dices que es de ravenclaw no?

-Si pregunta por Luna Lovegood- dijo Hermione

-Ok voy a eso y descansa Julián te ves terrible y te necesitamos bien esta noche- dijo la pelirroja mientras salió rápidamente del cuarto

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- fue la amortiguada voz de Julián dentro de las sabanas la que dijo eso

-Lo se pero no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco-dijo Hermione y también salio del cuarto

Las clases de la tarde pasaron tranquilamente y sin contratiempos , tanto el trío Gryffindor como Catherine y draco estaban muy tranquilos demasiado para algunos , dumbledore los observo a través de sus gafas de media luna nada se le escapaba al hombre y empezaba a notar comportamientos extraños de parte de sus alumnos y quería saber porque su mirad se dirigió hacia la mesa de slytherin donde un pensativo draco no sabia que era observado

Draco malfoy era todo lo que su familia quería, era un estudiante excelente solo sobrepasado por granger pero después de ella, el mejor, era sumo conocedor acerca de las reglas de etiqueta y se sabia todo lo que un chico sangre pura debe saber, no juntarte con seres inferiores a ti, no hablarle a los sangre sucias y esas cosas pero en esos momentos draco malfoy estaba preocupado porque al fin por vía lechuza le había llegado una noticia de la cual tarde o temprano sabia que llegaría, y a pesar de ser un malfoy no estaba preparado para aceptarla ya que en esa carta se le decía que muy pronto debería de pasar las pruebas para hacerse un mortifago siguiendo la tradición familiar el chico se encontraba en un aprieto, como decirle a su padre que el no quería servir a un estupido sangre mezclada y vivir para contarlo ?

-Necesito un plan un muy buen plan?- se dijo a si mismo el chico

-Que pasa?- dijo Catherine sentándose junto a el

-No nada nada- dijo el chico no muy convincente y guardando apresurado el pergamino cosa que la pelirroja noto- no ibas a cenar en gryffindor?

-Si pero pase a ver si no querías acompañarme- dijo la chica mientras lo miraba tratando de saber que se traía el chico

-No para nada- dijo le rubio de inmediato- primero me tatúo el escudo de los leones antes de cenar allí y además no creo que ellos acepten compartir mesa conmigo

-Prejuicios- dijo Catherine- pero bueno tu decides ya sabes que allá hay mejor ambiente que aquí además después de lo que hemos pasado. Bueno no se si lo has notado pero ya no hay problemas entre ustedes o si?- dijo cat mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la mesa de los leones donde ginny weasley le ofreció cándidamente el banco a la recién llegada al parecer la menor de los weasleys tenia una nueva heroína pero draco tenia otros asuntos que pensar en ese instante además miro su reloj y acordó que faltaba poco tiempo para que tuviera que irse a su terapia ,así que, ignorando las llamadas de espera de parkinson se dirigió a su torre a preparase

La noche caía con una cortina de estrellas en una lejana mansión donde varios jóvenes vestidos de rojo esperaban las siguientes ordenes, todos de pie en una lóbrega habitación obscura esperaban impasibles, de pronto una puerta se abrió inundando levemente con una fina luz la habitación, una figura femenina entro , camino entre todos los jóvenes, hombres y mujeres fuertes todos ellos y se dirigió ala ventana abriéndola de par en par haciendo que ahora la luz de la luna inundara un poco la habitación, una segunda figura se dirigió sigilosamente a la primera y le tendió un pergamino que estaba sellado, la figura usando unas hermosas uñas largas abrió el sello y procedió a leer, terminada su lectura no pudo suprimir una sonrisa sádica

-Bien bien,-dijo en voz alta- escúchenme todos,-dijo la voz y cuando volteo a ver a sus colegas se pudo apreciar una mascara blanca y el cabello blanco que delataba a red scarlet-Es una noche de buenas noticias, se nos ha informado de una misión de los niños buenos- risas generales inundaron la habitación- pero esto además es una prueba para todos nosotros , de demostrar quienes somos y a que hemos venido…. Para hacerles saber a los estupidos del ministerio que el lord obscuro no se encuentra solo , nosotros le daremos la fuerza para dominar el mundo mágico y limpiar de una vez por todas a esa escoria de sangre sucias y mestizos, híbridos que no pueden gozar de los privilegios que ser un mago implica- gritos de apoyo se oyeron por todo el lugar- También para demostrarle a todo Dark Shadow que sus espías no sirven para nada, muchas veces nos hemos enfrentado a ellos y hemos ganado en muchas ocasiones…….. para no decir mas hace poco matamos a uno de sus espías mas valiosos…….- mas gritos de aceptación- pero ahora nuestro deber es acabar con ellos y todo en lo que creen…..-dijo y chasqueo sus dedos iluminado la sala por completo ,la habitación estaba inundada de jóvenes de diferentes edades y razas, de distintos sexos y tamaños pero todos con una sola idea, la destrucción-Ahora nosotros poseemos armas que en su vida hubieran imaginados, las hemos creado para que ustedes tengan un poco de diversión, ahora mis fieles compañeros iniciemos esta destrucción- mas gritos de jubilo y aun señal todos empezaron a salir rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Red scarlet y a dos personas mas

-Esto se pone interesante- dijo Red Sky acercándose a la chica

-Mhhh muero por iniciar la matanza- dijo u chico de cuerpo fuerte, alto de pelo negro

-Siempre tan ansioso Red Dead- dijo red scarlet y termino de leer el pergamino que había dejado inconcluso-Vaya vaya mi querida triada ya han empezado a mover sus alfiles bien eso facilitara mi tarea….

-Quieres que……- se adelanto red sky ansiosa-

-Cuanto antes mejor …-dijo red scarlet- esta pequeña sorpresa es mi pequeña bienvenida mi querida triada ….buena suerte con esto Black Night

Pasada la cena hermione se encontraba en su torre ,la morena se había duchado y cambiado ya para la misión de esa noche, se puso unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera además de una playera ajustada al cuerpo de color rojo ,se puso encima la túnica de piel negra y un cinturón normal ala vista de muchos pero que en realidad era su cinturón de espía modificado para aparentar esa apariencia, guardo su pistola en el pantalón en la parte de atrás de la cintura que al ponerse la túnica se le ocultaba perfectamente

-Bueno ya esta- se dijo así misma ante el espejo donde este solo dijo "vas a atraparlos belleza" de manera sexy haciendo que la chica girara los ojos- solo falta algo mas .Dobbyyyyy-llamo al aire y de inmediato en un ligero plop el elfo domestico de orejas puntiagudas y ojos de pelota de tenis estaba frete a ella

-Deseaba verme la señorita?- dijo dobby mansamente

-Vamos dobby no te acuerdas ya de mi?- dijo Hermione sonriéndole al elfo

-Mhhhh perdóneme usted señorita pero yo no………- dijo el elfo un poco asustado ahora su ama iba a reñirle pero entonces se fijo en esos ojos castaños- pero si es usted………. La señorita que siempre esta con harry potter señorita

-Si dobby pero ya te dije en muchas ocasiones que me llames Hermione- dijo la chica- te he hablado porque necesito un favor tuyo

-Un favor? Claro señorita dobby hará todo lo que la señorita pida ella es una buena bruja que ha ayudado a dobby, le regala sombreros y bufandas al pobre dobby y además es amiga de harry potter- dijo dobby rápidamente sin dejar de reverenciar a hermione

-Bueno dobby . -Necesito que trabajes para mi…….-y añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de confusión del elfo- No seria una traición a Harry potter

-Trabajar para usted?. Señorita dobby no le entiende dobby ya trabaja para usted como su elfo domestico aquí en Hogwarts señorita-dijo dobby bajando las orejas contrariado

-No dobby es que lo que yo quiero es un trabajo mas especial- dijo ella- quiero que trabajes entera y exclusivamente para mi y te pagare por ello

-Señorita entonces usted me desea como su propio sirviente-dijo el elfo emocionado- oh que honor en verdad un pobre elfo como yo , pero no me pague no lo necesito, cuando nos iremos?

-Bueno dobby quiero que pongas atención porque aquí viene lo difícil ok?

-Si si señorita-dijo dobby contento y entusiasmado por estar cerca de la amiga de harry potter

-Quiero que en apariencia desempeñes las funciones que tienes ahora, es decir que actúes como si nada hubiera pasado, solo querré que tengas bien ubicado cualquier movimiento extraño que sientas, se que los elfos pueden presentir magias obscuras no?- el elfo asintió fervientemente-así que necesito esa habilidad tuya mi querido dobby , además también necesito que investigues con los demás elfos y que veas cual es su opinión acerca de la nueva guerra

-Muy bien señorita dobby será su fiel siervo a partir de ahora- dijo el elfo con una pose militar- todo sea por el bien de harry potter porque es por su bien no?-añadió temeroso

-Claro que si dobby. ..Todo es por el bien de harry- dijo la chica y casi sin pensarlo vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera-diablos ya es tarde y todavía tenemos que ir al despacho del director-se apresuro a salir y antes le dijo dobby- por cierto dobby lo que hay en la cama es para ti es un regalo y no acepto que lo rechaces de acuerdo? y otra cosa mas- dijo apurada la chica- ese pequeño frasco que hay en mi mesa de noche agarralo y vacíalo en le jugo de naranja que servirá mañana en el gran comedor ok? Quiero ver los efectos ,nos vemos-dijo y sin mas ni mas cerro la puerta de la habitación

El elfo se acerco a la cama donde vio una gran canasta llena de estambres y agujas para tejer el elfo chillo de la emoción, al sentirse inmensamente rico , esa señorita era tan buena con el viejo y pobre elfo ,estaba todo emocionado por eso que, sin querer dio un golpe a la mesita de noche donde había dos frascos uno se cayo pero por al alfombra no se oyó el golpe, el otro de color ámbar se quedo en el lugar

-Bien ahora a obedecer ordenes- dijo el elfo y agarro el frasquito de color ámbar y sujetando su canasta de estambres en al otra con un plop desapareció sin percatarse que en el justo lugar donde se encontraba el frasquito ámbar estaba la nota que días atrás gamma le había dado a Hermione cuando le regalo un pequeño frasco de afrodisíaco

------------------------

Harry potter era un mago, muy poderoso además de ser el mejor buscador que tenia su casa sin embargo el había tenido que madurar de golpe , su vida no había sido de lo mas fácil y tal vez por eso ahora harry potter se encontraba pensativo ante el fuego de la chimenea

-En que piensas?- dijo ron

-En todo , los ataques, la profecía – dijo harry mirando al fuego- no quiero que nadie mas muera por mi causa ,no me importa mi vida , finalmente , no creo que importe mucho si muero

-No digas eso harry- le dijo ron tan seriamente que el pelinegro no pudo evitar voltear a mirarlo y ron se veía enojado muy enojado su característica son sus orejas que empezaban a ponerse rojas- si tu mueres que crees que haríamos Hermione y yo, eres mas que nuestro amigo eres nuestro hermano, mira no soy muy listo ni muy hábil con eso de los hechizos y merlín sabe que soy una papa en eso de las adivinaciones- dijo ron sacando un pequeña sonrisa de su amigo- pero se algo…. Hermione y yo te seguiremos , creemos en ti harry sabemos que tu le ganaras a ….voldemort- dijo y ahora ya no había ningún titubeo en su voz- nosotros sabemos que te libreras de el. Además tenemos que ser los mejores aurores que haya tenido alguna vez el mundo

Harry no sabia si era porque ron había llamado a voldemort sin titubear o que sus amigos le considerasen un hermano, pero sonrió muy feliz creyendo en que no se merecía esos amigos tan buenos

-Oye harry te apetece ir por algo de comida?- le dijo ron- mira que le pastel de fresas de hoy estaba exquisito tal vez dobby nos de un poco mas

-Claro deja voy por mi capa y el mapa- y el chico subió rápidamente hacia las escaleras pensando en que no probo de ese pastel al bajar ron ya lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa en la cara

-Bueno vamos a ver si no están merodeando los pasillos- le dijo harry y acerco su varita al mapa- juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas- un hilito de tinta hizo aparecer ante ellos como ya tantas veces el mapa del merodeador

-Parece que esta limpio no?- dijo ron al observar que su ruta acostumbrada estaba despejada- además vamos con la capa y no nos pueden ver

-Mira esto- dijo harry rápidamente- es hermione y se dirige hacia al despacho del director

-Hermione?- se pregunto ron extrañado que hará allá

-No lo se- vamos a ver?- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Hey me ofendes todavía me lo estas preguntando- dijo el pelirrojo y ambos se cubrieron con la capa invisible y salieron de la sala común

Mientras tanto Hermione caminaba sigilosamente , ya en una ocasión se habia encontrado con Filch pero esquivándolo hábilmente el conserje ni enterado estaba que alguien merodeaba el lugar, la chica se paro enfrente de la gárgola del despacho y espero pacientemente, minutos mas tarde otra chica llegaba

-Perdón por el retraso- dijo Catherine esta también llevaba unos jeans a la cadera y una playera negra , igualmente llevaba una túnica de piel de dragón y botas el cabello lo traía suelto –estaba con mi tutor y se paso el tiempo

-Y Julián?- quiso saber Hermione

-El ya partió- dijo la pelirroja- quiere estar lo mas mezclado posible nos veremos allá. Es mas si quieres puedes ir a alcanzarlo

-No para nada te ayudare en esto- dijo la morena

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo como muy pocos sabían que podía hacerlo

En ese momento harry y ron llegaron a donde estaban las chicas ambas estaban tan concentradas que no pudieron sentir a los chicos harry y ron se miraron extrañados porque no sabían que Hermione iba a estar acompañada y menos por Catherine, vieron el mapa y este solo mostraba a hermione, de Catherine solo mostraba el nombre y en el lugar donde debería de ir el apellino se encontraba corrida la tinta se miraron contrariados pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Hermione

-Tienes la contraseña?- le dijo la pelirroja

-Si las ventajas de ser "prima" de uno de los profesores- dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo y hablando con voz clara dijo- Calderos de calabaza….. vaya nuestro amado director es acaso amante de los dulces?-

-Algo así- y entro seguida de Catherine además de un par de chicos que utilizaron toda su astucia y algo de suerte para entrar junto a ellas

-Haré un hechizo de proyección- anuncio Hermione y los chicos vieron agitar su varita- así nadie sabrá que estamos acá y los retratos no dirán nada

-Eres muy precavida- dijo Catherine-

-Mas o menos no querrás ver al director entrar o si?- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-No para nada- dijo y ambas entraron al despacho del director dejaron la puerta abierta y de inmediato harry y ron aprovecharon para entrar las chicas dejaron sus escobas recargadas en un pared cercana

-Sonorus- dijo Catherine señalando con su varita al sombrero- buenas noches

-Buenas ..noches- dijo con una voz cansada el sombrero seleccionador

-Estas muy mal- dijo con tristeza Hermione- porque no le has dicho al director?

-El tiene demasiados……. problemas….. pequeña- dijo el sombreo cansado- no le quería dar mas

-Sabes que harás?- dijo Hermione ahora a Catherine-

-realmente no lo se- dijo al pelirroja- ayer. Ayer tuve un sueño….. recuerdas los escritos que tengo en mi cuarto?- la pelinegra asintió- creo que necesitare eso

Hermione con otro movimiento de su varita puso el sombreo a la altura de ambas chicas los dos Gryffindors solo se quedaron a escuchar y mirar con ojos asombrados a ambas chicas

-Disculpa que te pida esto y no pueda ayudarte- dijo el sombrero triste

-No te preocupes no es nada, además tal vez esto me de algunas pistas no?- la pelirroja le guiño un ojo

-Bueno es hora de empezar o se nos hará tarde- dijo Hermione a la chica

-Si.-dijo Catherine segura y decidida

La pelirroja se concentro cerro sus ojos y puso su manos con las palmas juntas frente a su pecho. Ni harry ni ron habían visto donde quedo la varita de la chica ya que no la portaba, en ese momento Catherine pareció entrar en una especie de transe y empezó a hablar en un extraño lenguaje un idioma que harry nunca había oído, la chica seguía hablando y en ocasiones hablaba con mas furia y a veces con mas calma, de pronto se callo y pareció que terminaba ahí la cosa pero no contaban con lo que seguía a continuación, Catherine saco un pequeño cuchillo de quien sabe donde y extendió la mano izquierda, con al derecha se hizo un corte largo y profundo con ayuda del cuchillo y la sangre que salio del corte se vertió sobre el sombrero que emitió una luz azulada y todo se calmo ;Catherine se dejo caer sobre una silla visiblemente agotada

-Ya….. Ya todo paso.-dijo la pelirroja cansadamente

-No sabia que esto te iba a poner así- dijo Hermione y con su varita hizo un ligero movimiento cerrando la herida de la chica quien quedo sin ninguna marca

-Ni yo. Nunca había pasado de seguro el sombrero necesitaba mas magia o no mi querido amigo?

-Lamento mucho que se encuentre agotada- dijo el sombrero- pero le agradezco infinitamente su sangre me servirá para cientos de años….. No encuentro el motivo por el cual su sangre es mas poderosa que la de su madre

-Que bueno que te ayuda- dijo al chica mas repuesta- pero es hora de irnos aun debemos de hacer algo mas esta noche que estés bien- y ahora ella otra vez con al varita en mano dirigió al sombrero en el pequeño pedestal que estaba destinado a el

-No creo que debamos ir hoy estas muy cansada- dijo Hermione tranquilamente- no harás un buen desempeño si estas mal- dijo tratando de justificar su preocupación

- No, no, estoy bien- dijo ella- además no podemos retrasar esto no?- dijo ella- ya nos esperan- dijo y sin dejar que la morena replicase tomo su escoba y salio rápidamente del despacho

-Espera cat- dijo la morena tomando su escoba y siguiéndola también

Ese fue el momento para que ambos chicos se quedaran solo unos minutos viéndose en silencio ya después pedirían explicaciones a su amiga por lo sucedido, pero ahora quedaba algo mas , que era eso que había dicho Catherine?

-Que lenguaje extraño era ese- dijo harry

-Cual extraño lenguaje?- dijo ron

-Pues cuando hablo Catherine no entendí nada de lo que dijo- dijo el moreno viendo a su amigo

-En serio?- dijo ron claramente preocupado- yo si le he entendido , para mi ,estaba hablando normal justo como lo hacemos nosotros ahora

-Le entendiste?- dijo harry y se sintió un poco descolocado por lo general el era el que entendía lenguajes extraños- y que dijo?

-Hablo de muchas cosas- dijo ron y empezó a tratar de recordar- de la naturaleza, de la magia, de los poderes que hay en el ambiente de reglas, cosas de ese tipo

-Y entonces sabes porque se corto el brazo?- supuso harry

-Si dijo que era un lazo que unía la magia antigua del sombrero y la de ella por sus orígenes

-Sus orígenes?- dijo extrañado harry

-Si así dijo ella

-Debemos seguirlas- dijo y volvió a ver le mapa- mira se dirigen hacia hosmeade

-Pero no aparece el apellido de Catherine solo Hermione sale bien - dijo ron confuso

-Después veremos eso ahora es mejor apresurarnos recuerda que el mapa no funciona en hosmeade

-Si- dijo ron y ambos chicos salieron de la oficina del director mientras que un sombrero curioso los miraba con una sonrisa misteriosa

-No cabe duda……. La hora ha llegado- dijo el sombrero

Mientras tanto, las chicas iban a paso seguro rumbo a hosmeade, decidieron ir por el sauce boxeador ya que así aseguraban la llegada a un lugar seguro, mientras harry y ron corrieron hasta ya poder seguirlas a una distancia prudente para que ellas no se percaten de su presencia .

Ambas chicas salieron del túnel llegando a la casa que antiguamente le servia de refugio a remus, salieron de la casa y oyeron barullo no muy lejos de allí, las chicas sonrieron con complicidad y se dirigieron a la fuente de todo eso , subieron una pequeña colina que daba a una media hondonada y miraron con sorpresa todo eso

- esto es lo que se hace en hosmeade por las noches?- dijo Catherine en voz alta cosa que los chicos pudieron oír- vaya me divertiré un poco vamos anda

-Si vamos- dijo Hermione un poco extrañada juraba haber oído ruidos tras ella

Lo que sucedía era que había muchos jóvenes hombres y mujeres en una especie de fiesta, había un pequeño escenario con grupos de rock tocando y jóvenes que saltaban y brincaban al ritmo de las canciones , después lo que mas llamaba la atención era un grupo mas grande de gente que se encontraba arremolinada en torno a 5 sujetos que montaban escobas, por lo que veían los cuatro chicos eran apuestas porque muchos jóvenes incitaban al publico ondeando bolsas de galeones para apostar por alguno de los chicos, hermione y Catherine se acercaron al grupo, claro seguidas de ambos chicos y oyeron

-Vamos apuesten por el es el mejor de hosmeade- decía un chico a Hermione

-No ,esta belleza de seguro apuesta por mi campeón-dijo otro de aspecto sexy moreno alto y de ojos obscuros - el no ha perdido nunca ayer gano, mira es el- le señalo a un chico que estaba muy alejado de los demás competidores de espaldas a ella con una túnica negra sentado en una hermosa nimbus 2001

-Cuanto para entrar?- dijo Catherine al sujeto

-Para entrar a la carrera?- dijo el otro observando mejor a las chicas - quieren entrar a la carrera-dijo afirmando asombrado haciendo que muchas cabezas giraran en torno a ellas

-Esto no es para mujeres- dijo un chico con voz malvada

-las harán papilla- dijo ahora una chica de aspecto Dark

-Quieres ponerle precio a esa afirmación?- dijo Hermione maliciosamente

-Uy eso me gusta mas- dijo el chico- son 200 galeones para entrar 10 para mi de lo que ganen mi nombre es Marick- dijo estrechando sus manos- bien estarán en la carrera después de esta ,ahí les van las reglas, no hay ninguna, dos vueltas hasta llegar a la desembocadura del gran lago y el primero que llega gana fácil no?.Lo que si es que los hechizos no se recomiendan mucho y todo lo demás bajo su propio riesgo – y después hablando para los demás- bien empecemos con esta para que iniciemos con lo bueno –dijo y se alejo un poco de ellas- pueden ver la carrera por ahí- les señalo un lugar donde se veía una especie de imagen flotante de los corredores el que apoyaba Marick tenia la capucha de la túnica puesta y no podían verle el rostro

-no lo veo- dijo Catherine- de seguro ya esta haciendo averiguaciones pongámonos los transmisores- dijo y saco un envoltorio de goma que se comió de inmediato Hermione hizo lo propio

-Julián estas ahí?- dijo en un susurro Hermione-

-Bellezas hasta que llegan- dijo una voz mental de Julián

-Tuvimos algunos contratiempos- dijo Catherine también en susurros

-Bueno ya saben mantengan un bajo perfil y traten de contactar con Rene Hinojosa – dijo el chico y su voz ya no se oyó mas

-Si , de seguro ya tiene algo jugoso mira ya empezó la carrera- dijo Hermione

vieron a través de la imagen como los corredores de escobas se alejaban prácticamente del lugar ante al algarabía de los presentes, vieron como el protegido de marick rápidamente se iba a la cabeza con una rapidez sorprendente, en incluso esquivaba todo aquello que se interponía , la primera vuelta había sido dada dejando al chico con una considerable ventaja ante sus adversarios, uno de los competidores en un intento de sacarlo de la carrera arrojándole un hechizo claro esta que algunos no respetaban nada pero el chico pudo esquivarlo llegando así a la línea de meta, muchos vítores y aplausos no se hicieron esperar

-Es bueno- dijo Catherine

-No mas que nosotras- le respondió Hermione

-Bien preciosas van ustedes , pero antes , los chicos de allá- dijo marick quien llego después de darle una bolsa de galeones a su anterior corredor señalando a un grupo de tres chicos con escoba en mano- dicen que un doble o nada

-Que se debe de hacer- dijo rápidamente Catherine quien nunca despreciaba un desafió

-Irse por al ruta del diablo-dijo marick - casi nadie la hace porque es muy poco probable que regresen intactas

-Suena bien no?- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo- diles que aceptamos pero si es por un triple

-Wow las amo a las dos voy corriendo- dijo marick yendo hacia los chicos

-Es un suicidio lo sabes no?-dijo con una sonrisa Hermione

-No te encanta?- dijo Catherine – además esos chicos nos han mirado desde que hemos llegado y no me ha gustado para nada su miradita

-Esta bien. Al diablo eso de mantener un bajo perfil no?- dijo hermione mientras sujetaba fuertemente la escoba

-Me parece que si. Julián nos matara en cuanto se de cuenta de eso- dijo Catherine

-Dicen que aceptan vamos chicas- dijo un excitado marick-pónganse las capuchas es mi marca personal

-De acuerdo- dijeron ambas chicas mientras le daban unas bolsas de galeones al chico, se acercaban a la línea de salida y se cubrían el rostro

Harry y ron decidieron que era momento de quitarse la capa y así lo hicieron las chicas estarían demasiado ocupadas en la carrera que ni siquiera lo notarían, agradecían a merlín tener las túnicas negras de la escuela así se confundirían con los espectadores, vieron a los tres rivales de Hermione y Catherine acercándose ufanamente y por un momento se sintieron preocupados por sus amigas

Mientras tanto el corredor ganador de la anterior carrera miraba con mucho interés aquella que se iba a celebrar, puesto que marick le había dicho que esos nuevos corredores prometían mucho y nunca se había equivocado

Como siguen amigos- dijo marick quien se había aplicado antes un sonorus- Para seguir con esta noche, ahora les presento una carrera que será espectacular tres veteranos han desafiado estas dos bellezas que vienen por primera vez, se ha decidido que vayan por la ruta del diablo, como sabrán hemos perdido a dos corredores ayer por ir por esa misma ruta esperemos que hoy no pase eso no es así?- nuevamente el publico rugió- bueno corredores a sus marcas,…..listos……….. fuera- con su varita saco chispas rojas que eran el indicio de arranque

Harry y ron se acercaron a la imagen agrandada para poder ver bien la carrera los 5 corredores entre los cuales estaban Catherine y hermione avanzaban con agilidad se adentraron a través de un bosque que estaba a espaldas de la casa de los gritos, Hermione y Catherine iban muy parejas a la cabeza , ambas iban montadas de una forma elegante con ambas piernas de un mismo lado ,como harry había visto en muchas ocasiones a las brujas en películas muggles, pero uno de los otros tres corredores les seguía muy de cerca, se acerco a una de las chicas (harry no pudo distinguir cual era cual ya que la túnica les cubría el rostro) y con la pierna trato de quitarla de su escoba , la chica la esquivo e hizo lo mismo logrando tirar a su competidor de la escoba

Ambas chicas cruzaron el bosque no sin antes enfrentarse a una serie de extraños ataques que habían logrado derribar a otra de sus rivales y todos los espectadores admirados volvieron a irrumpir en aplausos cuando ellas dieron la primera vuelta

-Oye te parece si acabamos con esto?- dijo Catherine a Hermione mientras iban a la par

-Me parece que juegas?- dijo hermione

-Mhhhh una cena en Paris- dijo Catherine- con todo lo mejor ya sabes

-Me parece- dijo Hermione- te espero en la meta querida- dijo y paso una pierna quedando ahora si bien montada en al escoba y acelero mas Catherine la imito rápidamente+

Ambas chicas dejaron al ultimo competidor atrás y olvidada, ahora la miradas se dirigían hacia ellas solamente, ambas chicas se esquivaron mutuamente y los ataques extraños del bosque luches flashes todo muy rápido, Catherine iba ala cabeza por muy poco se fijo en los espectadores y su mirada se topo con una esmeralda profunda y se distrajo cosa que hermione aprovecho y gano solo por un cuerpo

-La ganadora- dijo marick a Hermione – tu dinero y mi paga- dijo el chico mientras le daba a Hermione una bolsa de galeones y el se guardaba otra

-Mhh se me atojara mucho un vino francés- dijo Hermione- hey Catherine porque te has distraído?

-No por nada me pareció ver algo pero nada en particular- dijo la pelirroja bajándose la capucha

-Bueno esta bien no quiero que me salgas con que la apuesta no vale eh?- dijo la morena quitándose también la capucha

-Hola hermosuras- veo que han corrido estupendamente- dijo un hombre alto , de aspecto fuerte piel morena de cabellos crespos negros y cortos peinados decididamente en un rostro redondo y severo con un ligero bigote

-Gracias señor……….. –dijo educadamente hermione-

-Rene hinojosa mucho gusto bellezas.- dijo el hombre besando alternadamente las manos de Catherine y Hermione

-Bingo- pensaron ambas chicas

-Julián lo tenemos- dijo Hermione mentalmente

-Bien manténganlo ahí- las he visto voy para allá

-Un placer señor hinojosa –dijo Catherine con una sonrisa coqueta- nosotras somos Nicole y Samantha Bliss

-Señoritas bliss dejemos la formalidad y llámenme solo rene además quiero hablar de su forma de volar

-Esta bien rene y dinos que sucede?-dijo Hermione ahora nicole

-Bueno verán soy un hombre de negocios muy importantes ustedes saben no?- dijo el hombre guiñándoles un ojo-Pero lamentablemente mis negocios no son bien vistos ante los ojos del departamento de aurores

- Y dinos querido que tiene que ver con nosotras- dijo Catherine quien ahora era samantha

-Que necesito a dos jóvenes veloces para una entrega especial- dijo el hombre yendo al grano como entendió que querían las chicas- son 750 galeones para cada una como primer pago. Si sobreviven y no las atrapan podrán obtener otro igual

-Bien-dijo Hermione- cuando lo haremos?

-En 7 días- dijo el hombre entregándoles una tarjeta- llámenme para ver el lugar . y espero seguirlas viendo por aquí hermosuras- dijo y se marcho nuevamente del lugar

-Bien si lo que sospecho es cierto esto es por lo del trafico de armas no?- le dijo Catherine a Hermione

-Si solo que fue muy fácil contactar con el ,-dijo y se fijo en rene ahora el hablaba con el otro corredor- mira creo que habrá alguien mas

-Si me parece- dijo Catherine- mira ve tu a ver a ese chico y yo me voy a buscar a Julián nos vemos aquí ok?

-De acuerdo- dijo hermione dirigiéndose al chico que se encontraba ya a solas

Mientras Hermione se acercaba al chico Catherine se dedico a pasear su vista entre al gente no podía quitarse de la mente lo que vio mientras volaba, esos ojos solo los había visto en alguien pero como había llegado ahí? No se lo explicaba asi que se dispuso a pasearse entre al gente

Ron y harry se habían perdido entre la gente en cuanto las dos chicas se separaron ellos permanecieron juntos para no extraviarse entre ellos teniendo siempre en mente cubrirse en cuanto vieran a las chicas, porque ya mas tarde hablarían en la comodidad de su habitación que diablos había pasado ahí

Hermione se acerco al chico que seguía de espaldas a ella tratando que aquel no sospechase de sus intenciones se preparo para tratar de seducirlo

-Hola me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo la chica casualmente

-Disculpa pero no tengo interés de correr con chicas- dijo el sujeto sin voltearse aun cubriendo su rostro con la túnica

-Porque?- dijo la chica con burla- temes perder

-No querida- dijo el chico son simpleza- no me gusta ganarle a mujeres- dijo el chico y por el tono de voz y la frialdad utilizada Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato pero no ….. no podia ser o si?

-Así que este es tu secreto?...-dijo la chica aun asombrada por su descubrimiento- no pensé que hicieras esto….. Draco Malfoy

El chico se giro tan bruscamente que de seguro se lastimo el cuello se bajo la túnica y se quedo de piedra ante el estaba Hermione granger también con una mirada asombrada pero sin reconocerlo abiertamente

-Como?. Me has seguido?- dijo el chico tratando de sonar frió

-No para nada …. esto fue mera casualidad. De hecho yo acabo de correr- dijo la chica enseñándole la bolsa de galeones

-Así que eras tu de la que marick tan emocionado hablaba- dijo el chico mas relajado

-Si era yo y no vengo sola Catherine viene conmigo- dijo la chica- corres bien

-Lo mismo digo- dijo el chico – tal vez me lo piense en retarte un poco

-Esta bien solo espero que no quedes pobre después de eso- dijo la morena con una sonrisa

-Y porque querías hablarme en un principio- dijo el chico

-Oh eso es que veras yo….- le dijo la morena aunque en realidad no sabia como empezar a decirle que trabajarían juntos en ese contrabando de armas.

Al mismo tiempo Catherine al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando y por una vez hubiera dado muchos galeones por no estar acertada en sus suposiciones pero como siempre otra vez acertó y en medio de toda la gente diviso dos figuras que parecían también buscar algo, la pelirroja se acerco por detrás y los jalo hacia un lugar menos concurrido y ahí les grito a los chicos que seguían sorprendidos por su actitud

-Que diablos haces aquí?- dijo Catherine viendo a harry ,tratando de no enojarse con ron

-La pregunta es que haces tu aquí y con Hermione- dijo el chico también molesto

-Mira niño lo que nosotras hagamos no es de tu incumbencia al menos tenemos la preocupación por cambiar nuestras identidades

-Pues si me importa porque Hermione es mi mejor amiga- dijo el chico ofuscado- además como es eso de cubrir la identidad

-Pues con tus lentes y la cicatriz que tienes estampada en al frente son una buena identificación no?- dijo la chica-creo que cualquier mago oscuro podría reconocerte no crees?

-Chicos vamos no se peleen- dijo ron tratando de calmar las aguas

-Tu no te preocupes ron de seguro este te obligo a venir con el – dijo Catherine viendo tranquilamente a ron sin gritar

-No, no yo vine porque quise- dijo ron

-Bueno bueno- dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarse-lo primero es hacer que nos los reconozcan

-Y como va a ser eso?- dijo ron viendo que cuando el hablaba con ella esta se tranquilizaba

-Bueno a ti- dijo la chica y se acerco a el arrancándole de la túnica la insignia de hogwarts-no queremos que sepan de donde vienes-y después murmuro algo con su varita y el cabello pelirrojo de ron se transformo en un melena morena- así no te reconocerán fácilmente

-Gracias – dijo el pelirrojo- que bueno que no me has puesto rubio o me parece a malfoy

-En cuanto a ti, esta mas difícil- dijo con un tono enfadado Catherine acercándose a harry- guarda esto- dijo arrancándole también su insignia de la túnica- ahora- dijo y pasa una mano por su frente donde estaba la cicatriz y murmuro algo, quito la mano y la cicatriz había desaparecido observo con detenimiento donde estaba la cicatriz y frunció el entrecejo- no cabe duda voldemort sabe hacer las cosas bien el efecto debería durarte mínimo 6 horas peor veo que solo te durara a lo mucho 2 es una maldición muy buena-después señalo sus ojos y dijo- _oculus__ protego_-y los lentes de harry se fueron metiendo literalmente en su rostro no dejando huella y sin embargo dejando al chico con una vista perfecta- creo que será suficiente. Ya después hablaremos de eso ahora debemos ir con….

Sin embargo Catherine no pudo terminar con su oración ni Hermione pudo decirle a draco porque le había hablado porque una voz fuerte y potente se extendió a lo largo del lugar diciendo una única palabra que puso alerta a todos ahí

-REDADA………………..

Continuara…………….

En el próximo capitulo

-Mierda lo único que faltaba……..

-Hechizo aturdidores

-Ellos nos van a estorbar y para nada debemos dejar que nos atrapen

-Sabes que es esto?. …dispara si no tienes alternativa

-Algo le pasa a Julián………..esta sacando sus instintos

-Porque precisamente debía de haber una redada en ese momento

-Tu tutor se encuentra furioso te lo advirtió una vez

-Lo siento pero aun no están preparados para esta información

-Alguien me podría decir que es un Damphire?

-en pocas palabras es todo un semental

-Creo que tengo que darles una explicación

-Ella es mi mascota mi querida sherezade

-Mi edad? Creo que perdí la cuenta hace mucho tiempo

-Mi padre era un hombre muy famoso tal vez lo hayas conocido……..

-Porque yo no soy una ser humano normal

-Cometí errores irreversibles……… solo me queda cargar con mi culpa tratando de expiarla

-Conocí a Catherine cuando era muy pequeña

-Podrás amarme algún dia?

-Besas delicioso

-Porque no dejo de pensar en ella

-Tienes que recordar aquello que has tratado de olvidar

-Yo…. yo era un espía?

-vamos en la noche a hosmeade

-No tomes el jugo de calabaza esta hechizado

-Esta noche será interesante

-Podemos seguir con lo que dejamos pendiente?

-Tercera llamada parkinson te lo había advertido

En el próximo capitulo: Armas peligrosas, cosas olvidadas. La sonata Triste de Julián

--------------------------------------------

Holas perdón por la mega tardanza ya saben entre la graduación y todo por fin ay me falta poco y seré una bióloga declarada

Oliver: serpientes¬¬ estudiar serpientes que les has visto de bueno? Yo soy mas hermoso

-Cherry: y mas ególatra déjame decirte además es un buen oficio de peligro y todo

-Bah. Sigo pensando que somos mejores nosotros

Ya ya a lo que iba espero que les haya gustado este capitulo es muy largo para compensar un poco y estoy actualizando mis otros fics por favor vayan a verlos ok? Hermione y su comitiva se han metido en líos otra vez , como podrán salirse de esta, que onda con remus lupin? Cual es la carta que recibió, los de eternity han sacado sus cartas y sin querer las cosas se pondrán color de hormiga además ya casi se acerca la firma de autógrafos y recuerdan lo que el dio luna a Hermione jejejeje Los espías han salido pero aparecerán esporádicamente jejeje mas cosas draco Hermione en el prox capitulo prometido y el pasado de Julián a ver si no se llevan una sorpresa jejejeje

No responderé reviews hasta confirmar un rumor que esta circulando el cual dice que castigan a los autores que están respondiendo reviews desde aquí todo mi apoyo a quines lo hacemos y no se preocupen que ya se me esta ocurriendo como responder los reviews sin que afecte eso ok?

Me uno a la lucha jejeje (yo tambien)


	11. Cap10: La sonata triste de Julian

**Capitulo10: Armas peligrosas, cosas olvidadas. La sonata Triste de Julián**

El grito recorrió a lo largo la extensión del lugar, todo movimiento y música se paralizo al instante , las palabras flotaron un momento en el aire y de inmediato todos los jóvenes empezaron a huir corriendo en todas direcciones mientras que unos brujos aparecían enfundados en capas rojas de terciopelo

-Genial-dijo Catherine fastidiada- ahora si se puso bueno,-dijo y hablo en voz alta- Hermione donde estas-dijo claro con el comunicador pero ambos chicos estaban desconcertados

Mientras Hermione sintió algo de alivio pero preocupación asomo a su rostro

-Mierda lo único que faltaba…….. - dijo la chica mas para si misma que para draco

-Eh, estas bien?- dijo el chico desconcertado-justo cuando Hermione recibió el recado de Catherine

-No te veo- dijo la chica en voz alta desconcertando mas al rubio- oh ya te encontré. Con quien estas?... si no importa. Vamos para allá es mejor estar juntos- dijo y sin dejar que el rubio dijese nada lo tomo de la mano y esquivando jóvenes que corrían de los hechizos llegaron hasta donde estaba Catherine acompañada de dos morenos

Cuando los 5 se encontraron se refugiaron en una especie de salón semi-destruido donde ya no había nadie solo resplandores rojos y sonidos de explosiones se oían a lo lejos

-Bien que vamos a hacer-dijo Catherine-le he dicho a Julián y no tarda en llegar

-Pero quienes son ellos- dijo draco mosqueado- además debemos irnos o nos atraparan

-No podemos desaparecernos ni utilizar un traslator los del ministerio nos descubrirían-dijo Catherine al platinado

-Harry y ron porque han venido?- les reprocho Hermione a los dos morenos

-No es tiempo para eso-dijo harry debemos salir de aquí

-Ahora si te parece una buena idea regresar no potter?- dijo Catherine

-Bien que bueno que están todos aquí- dijo llegando Julián, parecía haber recorrido una gran distancia

-Bien nos vamos?- dijo ron esperanzado pero la mirada de Julián le dijo que no seria así de sencillo

-No será fácil-dijo el castaño-están lanzando hechizos aturdidores a diestra y siniestra

-Hechizo aturdidores?-dijo Draco extrañado-el ministerio no los tiene permitido para una noche de juerga

-No lo has entendido verdad draco?- dijo Hermione en un tono de voz que sorprendió a draco harry y ron-ellos no son del ministerio

-Vienen por nosotros- dijo Catherine- y por lo se que se no nos dejaran ir tan fácilmente

-Ahora hay que decidir que vamos a hacer- dijo Julián- nos veremos muy débiles si no usamos todas nuestras cartas

-Con cuantos aretes de invisibilidad contamos?-dijo Catherine

-Solo 4-dijo

Harry ,ron y draco de repente se miraron a los ojos y una comprensión se dio entonces, porque los excluían de su conversación

-Debemos enfrentarlos- dijo Hermione con decisión posando una mano en al parte trasera de su pantalón cosa que todos percataron

-No no debemos recurrir aun a eso- dijo Julián sujetando la mano de Hermione evitando que ella sacase su revolver

-Pero ellos nos van a estorbar-dijo Catherine señalando a los chicos . y para nada debemos dejar que nos atrapen-

-Oye nosotros sabemos pelear-dijo harry ofendido

-No estamos hablando de insulsos mortífagos cachorro-dijo Catherine enfadada

-Esto es mas peligroso de lo crees harry- le dijo hermione- no queda de otra Julián debemos hacerlo

-Si creo que pensándolo bien será lo mejor- dijo y se dirigió por primera vez desde que llego a harry ron y draco- bien ustedes saben hacer hechizos de protección no?

-Si -se aventuro a decir ron- también aturdidores

-Deben quedarse detrás de nosotros sujeten bien la varita y no duden de lanzar hechizos si ven que se acercan ok?...-dijo Catherine-draco supongo que sabes hacer cruciatus no?

-Si desde hace tiempo los consigo hacer- dijo draco tratando de sopesar lo que estaba pasando

-Bien porque tendrás que lanzar algunos en cuanto veas que las cosas se ponen complicadas-dijo Hermione y fue ahí donde harry se descoloco Hermione había permitido el uso de cruciatas?

-Que pasa Hermione?-dijo harry-que esta sucediendo realmente

-No es momento para explicaciones harry debemos sacarte a ti y a ellos de aquí ,en casa les daremos explicaciones y si es necesario harry quiero que apliques el cruciatus de acuerdo?

Harry y ron sabían que podían confiar en ella y se pusieron alerta draco hizo lo mismo

-Bien a la cuenta de tres salimos y corremos –dijo Julián- cada uno de ustedes ira con uno de nosotros, Ron estarás conmigo ,hermione con draco y harry con Catherine-la chica no dijo nada a pesar que le molestaba el hecho sabia porque Julián la había asignado- tratemos de permanecer juntos pero en caso de que haya que separarnos nosotros ya tenemos un punto de encuentro previo

-Espera Julián creo que es necesario que llevemos esto- y nuevamente la chica paso ambas manos por detrás de su cintura causando sorpresa y curiosidad cuando pudieron ver bien observaron que sacaba un par de una pistolas hermosas de color negro de 38 mm de balas expansivas con las letras BR grabadas en la culata-si alguien nos reconoce …….

-Bien pensado gatita-dijo Julián y le acaricio casi inconcientemente la mejilla ante la mirada molesta y asombrada de los tres chicos que cada vez se desconcertaban mas –Cat agarra la tuya- y la pelirroja sin decir nada hizo el mismo movimiento que la morena extrayendo de su cintura una pistola igual a la de la chica a excepción del grabado que fue cambiado por un BM

-Que es eso?-dijo ron quien estaba despistado

-Son armas muggles- dijo draco que estaba bien informado- aunque no se muy bien como funcionan

-Harry tu Sabes que es esto?. - dijo hermione esperanzada

-Si si…se como funcionan- dijo el chico sombriamente acción notada por la triada

- …dispara si no tienes alternativa-dijo Catherine con prisa mientras se asomaba por la ventana y hermione le pasaba una de sus armas a harry - vienen hacia acá . mierda que es eso que llevan en las manos?

Los demás se acercaron a la ventana y observaron a las figuras vestidas en látex rojo que atacaban sin piedad a los jóvenes que aun no habían escapado, a parte de los hechizos paralizadores estaba usando unas pistolas demasiado extrañas, el cañón era mucho mas grande que lo normal, además, salían luces de distintos colores cada vez que lo accionaban

-No lo se y créeme que aun no quiero averiguarlo- dijo Julián-Bien, entonces salgamos debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes ,una ultima cosa -dijo dirigiéndose solo a los chicos-Si alguno de nosotros se queda..-dijo señalando a Hermione Catherine y a el mismo- nos dejaran ok?.. ustedes deben salvarse antes que cualquiera de nosotros tres

-No no dejare a Hermione- dijo harry y ron lo apoyo

-Ella es muy importante para nosotros-dijo el pelirrojo

-Chicos ya habrá tiempo después para las explicaciones-dijo Hermione- hagan caso de Julián por favor

-Pero Hermione- dijo ron y fue interrumpido por Catherine

-Es el momento, están distraídos.-dijo la pelirroja y todos se acercaron ala puerta- a la cuenta de tres : una, dos ……..tres- dio y todos salieron en un vendaval

Los seis chicos trataban de pasar desapercibidos ante la multitud que corría en su misma dirección , aun estaba demasiada gente , al parecer habían puesto barreras para evitar que la gente desapareciera , ninguno lanzaba hechizos puesto que no querían darse a conocer, en un momento dado se separaron de la multitud, Harry, ron y draco solo seguían sin saberlo a la triada black quienes ya conocían bien la ruta de escape no por nada habían estudiado bien el lugar con anterioridad

Mientras tanto una chica también huía su cabello negro se movía al compás de sus pasos, iba tratando de no ser vista por nadie

-Porque precisamente debía de haber una redada en ese momento-dijo la chica que vestía de negro totalmente- Bien hecho Sara-se reprendió a si misma- si los demás agentes se dan cuenta que estas en un lugar ilegal y justo en medio de una redada te harán un "arresto"……..yo que quería hacer buen dinero-de repente choco con algo, se hubiera caído si la persona con la que choco no la hubiera detenido por la cintura

-Ten cuidado- dijo fríamente el chico con el que había chocado

-Tu también- dijo Sara molesta levantando la mirada y esta se encontró con al del chico- tu…… Eres tu?

-Malfoy date prisa- hermione había regresado y se encontró con draco junto a una desconocida y eso por algún motivo extraño la molesto-deja de romancear y vamonos-hermione tomo al rubio de la mano y le dio un ultimo vistazo a la chica, ambas miradas chocaron y hermione entendió todo-2 días –le dijo a la chica y jalo a un confundido draco de ahí

-Era ella?- se pregunto la chica asombrada-me reconoció no hay duda….-y cayendo en cuenta de algo dijo- mierda me ah dado dos días de arresto……pero creo que he encontrado algo bueno-sonrió y dio una ultima mirada por donde se fueron draco y hermione con esto volvió huir

-Será ella?- pensaba draco- pero hace tiempo que no…….-sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al oír la voz de Catherine

-Bien bien- corría con agilidad Catherine seguida a la par de harry- nos falta poco y llegaremos al umbral. Llegaron a un claro del bosque

Un grito los hizo detenerse en seco

-RON CUIDADO-Dijo Julián poniéndose delante del chico recibiendo un impacto de luz azul

-Que Diablos?- dijo Hermione disparando su arma dándole al atacante quien cayo al suelo muerto, los 5 jóvenes se acercaron poniéndose espaldas con espaldas dejando a Julián recostado en el suelo

Un multitud de no menos de 20 encapuchados salieron de las sombras rodeando a los chicos

-Estamos rodeados- dijo Catherine-tengan sus varitas a punto-se agacho sin quitarle la mirada a sus enemigos-como estas Julián?

-Bien bien- dijo el chico con un poco de trabajo se levanto- no es nada

-Bravo-resonó una voz en todo el lugar-Veo que casi pudieron escapar , mis felicitaciones- dijo un joven moreno de aspecto musculoso con el traje de látex ajustado y una mascara de mortifago, dando una reverencia burlesca, mientras las filas del circulo de atacantes se abrían ante el, quien, se coloco delante de hermione y Catherine , la cual , estaba al lado de Julián y empezó a rodear para ver a todos los chicos

- Red Dead-escupió Hermione con odio

-Nos conocemos belleza?-dijo red Dead con una sonrisa acercándose a Hermione harry y draco intentaron protegerla pero Catherine les hizo una señal con la mano a discreción

-Por desgracia si-dijo Hermione parecía que su plan de darle tiempo a Julián que se recuperara estaba surtiendo efecto

-No creo-dijo el chico sujetando con el mentón la cara de Hermione quien no dejaba de verlo a los ojos(que quedaban al descubierto por la cercanía además que era lo único que no cubría la mascara)-Porque recordaría este bello rostro……. Dime hemos compartido la cama?

-En tus sueños tal vez- dijo Hermione sin inmutarse de las propuestas del enmascarado- porque créeme yo jamás tendría algo contigo

-Vaya , vaya te pones difícil. eso me gusta de las hembras-dijo el chico mientras se alejaba de Hermione quien seguía imperturbable- veremos si sigues portándote así cuando te este destrozando.. suplicaras estar conmigo.

-Por merlín espero que estés bromeado por créeme cariño-dijo Hermione dando un paso adelante después de comprobar el estado de Julián- que yo jamás estaría rogándote , por el contrario serás tu el que ruegue porque te deje………con vida- dijo la morocha fieramente

-Mhhhhh bonita y valiente…eres deliciosa corazón- dijo el chico

-Lo soy……..pero lamentablemente mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, por lo cual esta entrevista se acabo-y como si de una orden se tratare los seis chicos gritaron-EXPELIARMUS

Lo que siguió fue una batalla por todo lo alto, claro está ,no eran muy peligrosos, pero teniendo en cuenta que la triada tenia que encubrir su identidad , pues, estaban relativamente parejos ,harry y ron veían asombrados a la castaña desmayar y dejar malheridos a sus oponentes ,mientras ambos trataban de sostener el cuerpo tambaleante de Julián quien al segundo hechizo esta mas que exhausto ,Draco también sabia unas cuantas maldiciones y sin miramientos las lanzaba a sus oponentes, claro esta ,un hijo de mortifago sabe donde y como se aplica el mayor dolor posible ,cosa que lo justificaba bien a el ,pero porque Hermione y Catherine también podían hacerlo, además el rubio sabia que las chicas no parecían nada preocupadas por al cantidad de enemigos que aparecían ,poco a poco los de eternity fueron cayendo y quedando de pie tan solo Read Dead y otros 5 mas el levanto la varita señalando a Catherine ,sin quitarle la vista pues se estaban batiendo a duelo

-Vaya vaya, si tu también eres una fierecilla-dijo el chico con voz tranquila- no te gustaría estar con un hombre de verdad pelirroja?

-Claro amor, siempre he estado con hombres de verdad , Por lo cual nunca estaría contigo

-Ustedes no son magos normales quienes son?- exigió saber read dead

-Somos tus peores pesadillas corazón- dijo la pelirroja

-Cat-dijo Hermione preocupada-Algo le pasa a Julián………..esta sacando sus instintos

-Que demonios- mascullo la chica y de reojo, siempre atenta con la varita observo que Julián estaba sudando frió y se mantenía de rodillas al suelo hermione estaba checando sus signos vitales

-Vaya vaya-dijo read dead- bueno entonces eso significa mi partida, el objetivo fue alcanzado y mis soldados fueron heridos-dijo fingiendo sentirlo- espero que podamos vernos nuevamente bellezas y les recomiendo dejar a ese sucio hibrido si no quieren salir perjudicadas- dijo y desapareció, los otros 5 eternity también desaparecieron dejando a los chicos solos

-Maldito ,sabia que iba a perder- dijo Catherine

-Lo importante ahora es saber que le hicieron a Julián- la tranquilizo Hermione

-bien que tenemos?- le pregunto Catherine

-Presión alta, mucha sudoración, ritmo cardiaco acelerado, sus pupilas están dilatadas y están empezando a aclarar……..-empezó Hermione

-No no puede ser- dijo Catherine preocupada- esos son los síntomas de su….

-Exacto- dijo Hermione- no se que le hicieron pero están despertando sus instintos

-Julián me oyes?- dijo Catherine tratando de que Julián la oyera- soy cat, puedes resistirlo?

-No…… no mucho……… necesito…..la ..necesito-dijo Julián

-Mierda lo que me esperaba-dijo Catherine -pero yo no la traje esta noche

-Yo traigo un frasco pero contiene muy poco-dijo Hermione impresionando nuevamente a sus compañeros porque saco un frasco pequeño de color ámbar que contenía un liquido del cual no pudieron distinguir el color- no creo que le alcance para saciarse

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo-dijo Catherine-dásela tu Hermione yo veré como salir de aquí

-Esta bien - dijo Hermione arrodillándose al lado de Julián y poniendo la cabeza de este en sus piernas –Vamos Julián hay que hacer esto rápido-dirigiendo una mano hacia su pecho

Mientras los chicos siguieron a Catherine quien estaba asomada entre los árboles tratando de analizar algo

-Que el pasa a Julián?- quiso saber harry

-Nada de importancia- dijo Catherine cortante

-Porque nos atacaron esos sujetos?- quiso saber draco- dijeron que le habían dado a su objetivo era Julián acaso?

-Si al parecer estaban buscando a Julián y consiguieron herirle si tan solo supiera como-dijo algo absorta la pelirroja

-Mira yo le quite esto a uno de ellos- le dijo ron pasándole a Catherine la pistola extraña que habían visto antes

-Podría besarte-dijo Catherine sumamente contenta –eres muy bueno con esto podremos saber que le hicieron exactamente a Julián- dijo y se volvió a harry- supongo que traes el mapa del merodeador no?

-como sabes del mapa?- dijo harry receloso

-Eso no importa dámelo ahora-exigió Catherine –

-No creo que sirva de nada … solo funciona en hogwarts-harry no teniendo mucho que perder se lo ofreció a regañadientes

- "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-inicio el hechizo normal pero agrego algo mas-…...incluso en Hosmeade"-dijo y del viejo pergamino empezaron a salir hilos de tinta que sorprendieron a draco, pero en lugar de presentar el viejo colegio mostró un mapa detallado de hosmeade, Catherine reviso cada recoveco encontrando nombres por doquier-Me lo temía, hay muchos eternity aun , pero la buena noticia es que están del otro lado, nuestra casa queda muy cerca de aquí y hay una perfecta ruta de escape -dijo la chica y finalizo la revisión –"travesura realizada"-le devolvió el pergamino a harry- esperen aquí nos iremos ya ,veré como esta Julián, porque hay mas de ellos que quieren acercase a donde estamos-dijo Catherine y fue hacia donde estaba el resto de la triada

-No sabia que el mapa mostrara hosmeade- dijo ron

-Ni yo…. Pero antes ron no quiero que les digas a ellas lo que vimos esta noche . no se porque pero siento que no debemos decirles aun- dijo el morocho

-Que es ese mapa potter?.., y porque le ocultan algo a Catherine y a granger?- quiso saber draco

-Si guardas la conversación en secreto te lo diré, el sábado por la noche nos veremos y te lo explicare- dijo y vio la mirada alarmada de ron- por dios ron hace rato que malfoy dejo de ser nuestro enemigo además creo que necesitaremos su ayuda

-Tienes mi palabra potter- dijo draco- también les diré algo muy importante- dijo el chico y vieron como se acercaban los otros 3

Julián se encontraba mejor no estaba totalmente repuesto pero al menos podía caminar por si mismo, se estaba limpiando algo de la boca, y hermione se veía algo pálida

-Que paso?-dijo ron -Hermione estas bien?

-Si si un poco cansada pero no es para tanto- dijo Hermione- Catherine dice que estamos cerca de su casa allá hablaremos ,pero es hora de marcharnos

Los demás asintieron y caminaron de prisa , por fortuna los de eternity estaba retirándose poco a poco y no tuvieron ningún problema en llegar a la casa que hace poco había comprado la triada, esta era grande, tenia un bonito pórtico y el techo tenia tejas, estaba un poco alejada de las otras casas, pero tenia una bonita vista o al menos eso parecía porque la noche era tan obscura que no dejaba idea de nada mas ,Catherine susurro un hechizo y se abrió la puerta, conjuro otro y la casa se ilumino totalmente llegaron al salón donde había unos sillones de color azul donde se sentaron todos en silencio

-Que bueno que no ha llegado nadie- dijo Catherine al ver la casa vacía

-Uno estaba en el área afectada- dijo Hermione- era diamond blue le di dos días de arresto-lo dijo en un tono serio

-Bien –dijo Julián un poco mas repuesto- solo esperaremos que hable

-Y que haremos con ellos?- dijo Catherine señalando a los chicos que observaban la casa con curiosidad y que sin embargo estaba atentos de lo que decían

-Que que sucede aquí- harry pregunto nuevamente mirando a Hermione

-Harry , no puedo decirte nada aun no es tiempo entiéndelo-le dijo al chica seria

-Ni lo será , eres bueno peleando pero aun no eres lo que se espera de ti te falta mucho entrenamiento- le dijo Catherine y harry se helo, esa forma de decirlo , esa frialdad ,el la había oído en una parte

-Ustedes son……..-dijo harry sorprendido

-No no lo digas,-dijo Hermione- te dije que no era tiempo-dijo al morocha y se volteo hacia Catherine- te dije que debía decírselos antes de volver a hogwarts, ahora todo será muy difícil

-no ……. el no lo entenderá aun no, podría confundir las cosas herm- dijo Catherine- además el no sabe el porque diablos estamos aquí

-Catherine tiene rabón gatita-dijo Julián levantándose- aun no es tiempo, se que tu querías decírselos desde el principio pero aun no tenemos todas las respuestas a las preguntas que harán…..debes tener paciencia…la hora de la revelación llegara pronto y es entonces cuando ellos lo sabrán todo, por ahora lo mejor es callar y esperar…

-De acuerdo-dijo Hermione sabiendo que era lo mejor- agito su mano y al instante 6 copas humeantes estaban ante ellos-beban todos es poción revitalizadora debemos estar bien para lo que sigue

-Mi tutor siempre nos surte bien- dijo Catherine y de un sorbo apuro todo al poción sintiéndose de inmediato con mas energía, todos los demás los imitaron

-Mucho mejor- dijo Julián ya revitalizado-

Harry sabia que Hermione le ocultaba algo muy importante , pero ni Julián ni Catherine querian que se los dijera , decidió no decir nada tal vez con un poco mas de información el lo supiera todo de verdad

Hermione se acerco a la chimenea y la encendió, saco de su cinturón un puñado de polvo plateado y lo lanzo al fuego

-Gamma , gamma te necesitamos-dijo hermione

Hubo una pequeña llamarada y una cabeza se asomo entre el fuego un rostro cubierto con un antifaz negro los cabellos rubios estaban un poco despeinados

-Que ha pasado?-dijo gamma de inmediato con voz seria

-Hubo un ataque le dieron Julián- dijo Hermione-no estabas dormida?

-No ha sido nada-dijo el chico- me descuide solo un poco

-Lo suponía , por eso no me dormí pensé que algo así podría pasar –dijo gamma-quienes fueron?

-Eternity y al parecer están haciendo un ejercito había mínimo unos 100-dijo Catherine- además traían esto……..ron lo recogió-dijo y mostró el arma a gamma- -Ron…. Ronald weasley?-dijo gamma- no me digan que están con potter también

-Si y con malfoy- dijo Julián

-Eso no lo tienen permitido-dijo gamma con una mueca-su guardián los reprenderá

-Lo afrontaremos- dijo Catherine con seguridad- no importa el castigo que tengamos , no podíamos dejarlos ahí-y tratando de cambiar el tema dijo- ah antes de que se me olvide … necesitamos un equipo de limpieza en la zona C de Hosmeade dejamos a algunos de eternity noqueados ahí… no matamos a ninguno

Harry observo ala pelirroja y pensó que a pesar de que a el en especial no lo trataba como a los demás ,se veía al menos que no era tan mala

-Bueno como sea mándenme el arma- dijo gamma- me alegra que hayan hecho un trabajo limpio

-Yo se donde estas lo haré yo- dijo Hermione y movió su mano al instante el arma había desaparecido de las manos de Catherine

-Mhhhhhh-dijo gamma quién al instante estaba revisando el aparato- como me lo temía….. ustedes notaron algo?

-Sus instintos se hicieron presentes- dijo de inmediato Hermione

-Además al principio no le hizo efecto, lo dejo débil y le absorbió toda su esencia mágica-dijo Catherine

-Además tenia una sed muy especial. –dijo Julián- siempre la puedo controlar pero esta vez parecía que no podía

-tienen razón –dijo gamma tranquilamente-porque lo que le acaban de disparar esos bastardos son grandes cantidades de hormonas damphire

-Malditos-se levando indignada Hermione- pero porque le afecto tanto?.usualmente cuando le pasa eso… no responde así

-Es porque le han dado una dosis para matarlo ,querían aniquilarlo con lo que mas le duele- dijo gamma-afortunadamente le dieren un poco de eso no?

-Si si tenia un poco conmigo-explico hermione- supuse que eso lo ayudaría

-Muy bien hecho querida-dijo gamma- por eso es que Julián se ha podido salvar de no ser por eso en estos momentos estarían buscando un compañero

-Mh creo que ahora le tendré que dar una buena recompensa a la gatita-dijo Julián coqueteándole a la morena acto que no paso por alto para los chicos

-Iré a buscarlos-dijo Catherine levantándose- no deben de estar muy lejos buscare a ese bastardo de dead red y le meteré unas balas entre las cejas

-No no pueden salir de ahí-dijo gamma de inmediato

-Porque no?-dijo Hermione quien también estaba dispuesta a ir

-Les han dado el pitazo aquí, están revisando cada torre en busca de alumnos que no estén

-Lo que nos faltaba- dijo malfoy a quien todos voltearon a ver- ahora sabrán que estuvimos aquí

-No se preocupen-dijo gamma con voz excesivamente calmada- después de que revisaron mi torre mande una de mis lechuzas al despacho del director donde decía que Julián los había llevado a sus casa para que le ayudasen de manera extracurricular en unas lecciones que dará mas adelante

- Perfecto eres la mejor gamma- dijo Hermione

-Eres de hogwarts?-dijo ron –te conocemos

-Si si me conocen –dijo gamma- estudio en hogwarts

-No puedo recordarte- dijo harry

-Esa es la idea Harry que no sepas jamás, ni que siquiera sospeches de mi-dijo gamma- mi disfraz lo he llevado mucho tiempo ya que no creo que algún día se descubra-dijo la rubia sonriendo parecía feliz con ello- bueno es hora de que descansen Julián necesita reposo, veo que todos tomaron pociones revitalizantes, eso esta muy bien pero también agregaría una poción para dormir sin sueños para un mejor descanso, tienen que llegar antes del desayuno y Julián deberá reportarse con el director de inmediato, traten de que no sospechen nada de acuerdo?

-Hey que no soy un niño-dijo Julián-puedo recuperarme con rapidez gracias a mi condición

-Si si niño fuerte-se burlo Hermione-Esta bien gamma haremos que descanse y nuevamente gracias-

-No es nada después de todo ese es mi trabajo ,cuidar de sus respetables y valientes traseros nos vemos –dijo y se corto al comunicación

-Bien eso es todo creo-dijo Catherine ahora a solucionar un pequeño problema y se volteo hacia los 3 estudiantes

-Si creo que es lo mejor-dijo hermione un poco triste-no es tiempo aun

-No es tiempo de que hermione?-dijo harry empezando a sospechar- que harán?

-Les facilitaremos la vida-dijo Julián mientras se colocaba unos lentes negros acto que ambas chicas repitieron- no recordaran nada

-Como? -dijo malfoy enojado- no pueden hacer eso merecemos saber toda la verdad

-Lo siento pero aun no están preparados para esta información-le explico Catherine- además si saben esto tendríamos que dar muchas mas explicaciones de las que nos tiene permitidos

-Pero hermione tu?-dijo ron- tu también estas en esto?

-Si ron……. –dijo la morena con expresión vacía- lo hice por ustedes, no se preocupen que solo será momentáneo ,cuando sea el momento adecuado no les esconderemos nada pero aun no es seguro-dijo y saco un pequeño llavero- en verdad lo siento, por mi, podría decírselos pero….

-Pero no lo entenderían.-termino Catherine y ella acciono su llavero primero

Los tres chicos quedaron con los ojos abiertos pero en un estado semi inconciente

-Bien quien lo hará?-dijo Julián- que ahorita no tengo buena imaginación

- lo haré yo-dijo hermione y se dirigió a los chicos- recordaran que fuimos a las carreras, pero por invitación de malfoy, no recordaran nada acerca de read dead ,o de nuestro enfrentamiento, bebimos un poco y nos divertimos solo eso, además a partir de que entramos a esta casa ustedes se fueron derechito a la cama y no recordaran para nada lo que se hablo esta noche, solo podrán recordar cuando la verdad sea revelada y sepan nuestra identidad verdadera ,ahí recordaran toda nuestra charla-dijo y acto seguido trono los dedos ,los tres chicos quedaron inconcientes en la alfombra

-Muy buen hechizo-dijo Catherine- no me gusto que pudieran recordar en un futuro esta conversación pero son tus amigos es comprensible

-Bueno yo voy a dormir –dijo Julián- no porque este cansado sino porque mañana debemos estar temprano en la escuela

-Ve yo me encargare de darles la poción a harry y ron y los acomodare en una de las habitaciones –dijo hermione

-Eso me deja con el rubio no?-dijo Catherine

-Bueno entonces me voy descansen bellezas –dijo Julián y se fue sin esperar una respuesta

-Ahora que estamos solas puedo decírtelo-dijo Catherine sincerándose con hermione- vi que has mejorado mucho no solo en batalla sino al mantener la calma

-Si es solo que ahora que están harry y ron …..bueno sentía que debía protegerlos mas- dijo hermione

-Esa es la base querida…. Proteger a nuestros seres queridos-dijo Catherine-eso es lo que nos hace fuertes pero a la vez es nuestra mayor debilidad.-y avanzando las escaleras se perdió de la vista de la morena quien dio un ultimo vistazo al rubio que flotaba detrás de la pelirroja

-Nuestra debilidad….-murmuro para si la morena y también se retiro con los cuerpos de sus amigos flotando tras ella

La luz de la luna estaba en su esplendor y esta se colaba a través de las finas cortinas de seda e iluminaban el rostro de Catherine quien no estaba durmiendo tranquilamente

-No….. no – decía la chica entre sueños- porque …….. debe morir?-seguía con una voz agitada- peligro………. Gran peligro para el que vivió….-con esto ultimo se levanto sobresaltada, su rostro estaba sudado, se masajeo las sienes -Por merlín otra ves?.. esos sueños no los había tenido en algún tiempo, tendré que decírselo a Julián ya hermione mis predicciones nunca han estado equivocadas…. Aunque me gustaría que esta vez fuera lo contrario si no Potter esta en gran peligro

A la mañana siguiente harry tenia una extraña sensación en el pecho, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no sabia porque había flashes de imágenes sin sentido, cuando vio a ron y draco estos se veían igual que el , hermione por otro lado se veía como siempre , con Catherine era lo mismo y Julián solo tenia un poco mas de cansancio

-Será que las mujeres aguantan mas las desveladas- dijo el chico que vivió

Regresaron a hogwarts cuando apenas estaba llegando los alumnos al gran comedor y pudieron ver que Julián les guiñaba un ojo desde la mesa de profesores asegurándoles que todo había salido bien con su reunión con el director ,así que ,se sintieron aliviados, desayunaron a gusto y se dirigieron a paso raudo a la primera clase del día DCAO , hermione y Catherine quien esa vez no había desayunado con los leones se adelantaron mientras harry esperaba a ron , a la salida del gran comedor se encontraron con draco quien como iba a sus misma clase y tratando de guardar aun las apariencias, solo se miraron con reproche pero caminaron juntos, estaba llegando los tres al aula cuando una voz les hizo detenerse

-Que era lo que querías decirme?-dijo la voz de Catherine

-Tu tutor se encuentra furioso te lo advirtió una vez-dijo la voz de hermione con un rastro de preocupación-esta ves parece que si habla en serio me ha dejado un mensaje ,dice que le urge verte a solas

-No importa, no dejare de hacerlo solo porque a el no le parece.-dijo Catherine- esta preocupado lo se. Pero el también conoce mis motivos y el porque lo hago……… así que no creo que se enoje tanto iré a hablar con el por la tarde

-Esta bien-dijo hermione- así yo iré a solucionar algo mas

Los chicos llegaron a donde se encontraban ambas jóvenes quienes al verlos se miraron y no comentaron nada mas

-Hola entramos de una vez?- dijo Hermione y los 5 chicos entraron al aula

Harry ,ron y draco sospechaban ya de muchas cosas ese día pero no les dieron mas importancia porque entraron y remus empezó con la clase, vieron que Julián estaba sentado en el escritorio aportando cosas a la clase ,cosa que hacia que muchas chicas suspiraran mientras el castaño hablaba .Harry apenas conocía a Catherine ,pero se había dado cuenta que la chica tenia un habito desde que entraba a clase, y eso era no poner atención, se dignaba a mirar por la ventana o garabateaba en su pergamino, de vez en cuando se manda notas a hermione y en eso ambas chicas se enfrascaban, otra cosa que noto era que su amiga anotaba muy poco de la lección pero cuando se asomaba por su pergamino este estaba rebosante de explicaciones sencillas de la misma clase cosa que traía contrariado al moreno, la únicas clases que las chicas parecían poner atención eran pociones y DCAO ; ese día en especial estaban muy atentas….mucho mas de lo de costumbre , pero el no era el único que lo había notado

-Alguien me podría decir que es un Damphire?-dijo remus con un sonrisa a los pocos alumnos que tenia

Para costumbre la mano de hermione se levanto pero para sorpresa de todos la mano de Catherine también lo hizo, por primera vez desde su estancia en hogwarts

-Señorita dumont?-dijo remus también un poco asombrado-podría decirnos

-Es una raza de vampiros, un hibrido es el hijo de un vampiro puro y un mago o bruja; de apariencia humana , es considerado una de las razas mas puras y poderosas de magos ,por ello que no hay muchos en el mundo , viven en castillos escondidos tanto de muggles como de magos, algunos mas viajan por el mundo tratando de no quedarse mucho en el mismo lugar

-Bien señorita dumont 10 puntos para slytherin alguien mas?- dijo y la mano de hermione se levanto

-Bien Hermione que puedes decirnos?-dijo remus contento

-Un damphire es un ser poderoso, eternamente jóvenes, que cada luna nueva tiene que desplegar sus poderes o moriría, la forma en que lo hace es absorbiendo sangre, ellos prefieren la sangre una doncella o de un joven virgen , además aunque podría pensarse que son mas débiles que los vampiros normales es todo lo contrario , al poseer dos tipos de sangres mágicas lo hace doblemente poderoso, es mas fuerte que una persona normal, su recuperación es mas rápida ,no tiene las desventajas de los vampiros normales, bien pueden exponerse a los rayos del sol y si este es muy fuerte solo basta con tomar una pequeña cantidad de poción especial para ellos, ni las estacas ni las cruces les hacen efecto , pueden vivir mucho mas que una persona normal hasta ahora no se ha conocido de algún damphire muerto

-Excelente hermione-20 puntos para gryffindor- dijo lupin visiblemente orgulloso de su alumna- bien alguien quiere preguntar algo?-la mano de neville se alzo-Bien joven longbottom

-Como se reconoce a un damphire-dijo el moreno

-Eso es sencillo-dijo Julián levantándose de su asiento- los ojos, ya que los ojos de una damphire siempre se distinguen de los demás, son claros varían del verde y azul pero dentro del iris hay mas colores, como destellos dorados o plateados ,cuando es luna nueva o inicia su transformación el iris se aclara dejándolo tornasol o blanco además si conviven mucho tiempo con uno se darán cuenta que no envejecen

-Son buenos o malos-dijo Ernie McMillan-o sea podrían atacarnos?

-No no atacan a magos-dijo Julián- de hecho lo ideal para un damphire es esconder su naturaleza, ya que en la época de voldemort-estremecimiento de algunos alumnos- el los reclutaba para servirles, entonces el al ver el rechazo empezó a cazarlos claro esta no pudo matar a ninguno

-Entonces son inmortales?-dijo ron sin poder aguantarse-

-Se podría decir- dijo Julián- dicen que solo hay un manera de matar a un damphire y eso es que una luna nueva se quede sin sangre para beber

-O sea que si no tienen sangre se mueren?-dijo draco –no creo que sea muy difícil o no?

-Si si es difícil ya que un damphire no puede beber cualquier sangre, bebe solo aquella de sus parejas?-dijo Catherine entrando a su discusión

-Parejas?-dijo harry confundido

-Es un sistema de protección-dijo Julián- un damphire vive tanto que tiene varias parejas a través de los años, a veces puede tener varias a la vez, el caso es que cuando es luna nueva solo puede beber sangre de sus parejas ,o en su defecto de alguien virgen que se preste a ello, la pareja de un damphire tiene una pequeña marca en el pecho del lado izquierdo un poco arriba del corazón, esa marca es pequeña y no se puede ver a simple vista ,es donde el damphire bebe la sangre que necesita, además se vuelve una zona erógena

-Una zona que?-dijo un despistado neville-

-O sea que si se frota o se toca en esa marca causa excitación tanto ala pareja como al damphire-le explico hermione-por eso el damphire es un buena amante

-Amante?-dijo ron incrédulo

-en pocas palabras es todo un semental-dijo sin empacho Catherine – da orgasmos siempre por eso es que nunca están solos, saben cuidar perfectamente a sus parejas complaciéndolas en la cama-dijo Catherine y sin que nadie lo notara apenas empezó a tocar algo en su túnica…algo que estaba justo del lado izquierdo arribe de su pecho

-Creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema chicos-dijo lupin con una sonrisilla

-Si tienes razón remus-dijo Julián con una mirada extraña en su cara cosa que algunos estudiantes notaron-bien sigamos con la clase

La clase continuo normalmente aunque los alumnos de sexto de DCAO tendrían una cosa para comentar durante todo el día, harry puso atención y se percato que Julián parecía algo inquieto por algo pero no le dio mucha importancia, mientras que veía como Catherine jugaba con su corbata y se veía uy concentrada, hermione parecía tener todo su autocontrol puesto en no permitir que sentimientos placenteros invadieran esa clase, al final para alivio de muchos y tristeza de otras la clase acabo ,pero justo cuando algunos estudiantes estaban saliendo rumbo al gran comedor algo la voz de Julián los llamo

-Jóvenes…Granger, Potter ,weasley, malfoy y dumont los espero en 10 minutos en la sala de profesores-dijo Julián misteriosamente serio-y tu podrías venir también remus?

-Si si claro-dijo remus algo confundido

Los chicos se miraron entre su algo confundidos y se dirigieron hacia la sala de profesores sin ni siquiera sentir que iban a pasarse la comida

-Que creen que nos dirá Julián?-dijo ron pensativo-será de lo de anoche?

-Como no sea lo que estoy pensando porque si no le ira mal-dijo Catherine enfadada

-No lo creo no estaba en sus planes-le susurro hermione al oído

-Aun así hoy en la clase me pareció que actuaba extraño-dijo draco y todos se pararon para verlo- vamos ustedes no se dieron cuenta?

-Si yo me di pero pensé que era algo normal-dijo harry- sea lo que sea no creo que sea muy importante tal vez sea para decirnos como quedo con lo de anoche –abrió la sala de profesores y para su sorpresa estaban dentro: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva Mc Gonagall, además para su sorpresa estaban ya ahí Remus y Julián sentados como si solo los esperasen a ellos y esta vez no fue el solo el impresionado

-Pero que…….-dijo ron

-Tomen asiento por favor-dijo la cabecilla de gryffindor-solo faltaban ustedes-los chicos la obedecieron

-Creo que tengo que darles una explicación-dijo Julián con su ya característica calmada voz-lo he estado pensando hace mucho tiempo y creo que lo mejor para todos es que sepan esto de una vez

-No sigas con esto Julián- dijo Catherine de repente levantándose de la silla donde segundos atrás se había sentado - no tienes que explicarles nada

-Señorita dumont- dijo severus snape con tranquilidad algo inusual en el- siéntese para que podamos saber a que se refiere el señor dumont

-No puedo permitirte eso Julián es algo muy tuyo no puedes decirlo como si de la hora se tratase-dijo la pelirroja ignorando a su profesor

-Por eso mismo Catherine, porque es algo serio, solo están aquí las personas en la que confió realmente y se que después de esto no será ya nada igual-dijo Julián – solo se que tu siempre estarás ahí siempre lo has estado de todos modos

-Bien-dijo la chica y se sentó en su silla para continuación sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos agarra uno y encenderlo ante la mirada atónita de Mc Gonagall y de remus- que? cuando el empiece a relatar querrán uno también, además esto no es una clase y por lo que se no pueden castigarme o si profesor?-le dijo a snape

-No no hay castigo para eso-dijo snape

-En ese caso-dijo hermione ,también saco su cigarrera y comenzó a emitir humo- esto será muy duro

-Tu sabes de que hablan hermione?-dijo ron sorprendido

-Si, creo que al señorita granger se dio cuenta el día de hoy-dijo Julián como si nada –bueno es hora de empezar con esto antes quiero presentarles a alguien-dijo y trono los dedos

De la oscuridad unos hermosos ojos ámbar-marinos se hicieron presentes y con una parsimonia increíble el hermoso jaguar negro de Julián hizo alto de presencia impresionando a todos los presentes

-Ella es mi mascota mi querida sherezade-explico Julián- fue un regalo de mi padre pero ya les hablare eso lo que quiero decir con presentarles a mi sherezade es que por los general los jaguares no aceptan ser compañeros de magos comunes y corrientes ,ellos exigen acompañar a magos con sangre especial yo tengo esa sangre.

La expectación se hizo presente en la sala

-Pero tu?-dijo harry incrédulo- como ..

-Creo que en clase había quedado aclarado ese punto..bien creo que deberé de empezar por el inicio de una historia de amor muy hermosa-movió su varia y enfrente de ellos una serie de imágenes empezaron a surgir como si fuera un pensadero

-Eran tiempos obscuros cuando mi padre estaba en al plenitud de la vida-dijo Julián y un hombre hermosos de cabellos negros largos , sedosos ,de facciones finas ,aristocráticas de piel pálida y de ojos verdes profundos ,se encontraba vestido con ropas antiguas, con una elegancia soberbia

-El es ,Mi padre, era un hombre muy famoso tal vez lo hayan conocido …lo mas seguro es que hayan hablado de el ……..-dijo Julián captando la atención de todos y harry estaba seguro haber visto ese rostro antes-Su nombre es Vlad Teppes,……..ustedes tal vez lo conozcan como Drácula

-Drácula-dijo Draco asombrado –el rey de los vampiros?

-Si mi padre vivía En Valaquia en el siglo XV ,Desde ahí se le conoció como un gran duque, aunque las leyendas que se le han impuesto son muchas y la mayoría son falsas, no puedo mas que decirles que el era un hombre despiadado, tanto ,que voldemort parecería una niñita de guardería ante su maldad

-Dicen que su castigo era el empalamiento para aquellos que entrasen a sus dominios- dijo ron asombrando a algunos ante su sabiduría de esos temas

-Si ,ese era su juego preferido y fue así cuando conoció a mi madre-dijo y una imagen de una mujer de cabellos castaños largos y ondulados enmarcaban un cuerpo pequeño y de apariencia frágil con los ojos chocolates y de mirada juguetona que algunas veces hermione había visto en Julián ,los demás no veían solo eso ,sino que veían el increíble parecido entre la madre de Julián y hermione -El nombre de mi madre era Catrina Kripten era una viajera, que no estaba mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar ,viajaba siempre sola ,un día sin querer llego a los dominios de mi padre y el al sentir su magia fue en su búsqueda para divertirse un poco ,pero al verla se quedo prendado de ella ,no solo por su apariencia física sino por la energía limpia, sincera que trasmitía ella(aquí les digo algo que no les había dicho en clase tanto los vampiros como los damphires pueden sentir el aura de las personas),mi padre se acerco a esa criatura que lo había dejado tan desconcertado , pero ella lejos de sentirse amenazada pensó que el era también un viajero que estaba perdido ,y de ahí mi madre se presento , le platico que a ella le iban a obligar a casarse por eso se había ido de casa en un principio así que, después de gustarle viajar no lo había dejado, el le platico que venia de una gran familia que debía proteger y que por casualidad mi madre había entrado en sus dominios, ella se rió y le dijo que se iría al día siguiente

-Y se fue?-dijo la profesora mc gonagall ya entrada en la conversación

-No, no se fue si no que siguieron viéndose en las noches ,mi padre se sentía extraño puesto que con nadie había podido platicar así, mi madre le llenaba de energía y de risas, cosas que el desconocía ,un día mi padre dándose cuenta que se había enamorado decidió contarle a Catrina que era un vampiro ,cuando el le dijo su secreto con un nudo en la garganta ella se rió

-Debió haber pensado que era broma-dijo remus triste el sabia lo que era dar una noticia así

-No fue porque ella lo había descubierto desde hace tiempo-les aclaro Julián- a ella se le hacia raro que solo pudieran verse por las noches y que el estuviera siempre tan pálido, así que reponiéndose de la impresión mi padre le dijo su segundo secreto que se había enamorado profundamente de ella ,mi madre le dijo que el sentimiento era reciproco, que desde el primer momento que lo vio le había entregado el corazón y de ahí iniciaron una vida en pareja , en poco tiempo hicieron un ritual de bodas tradicional de vampiros y se enlazaron, después de un año nací yo

-Pues cuantos años tienes Julián?-dijo harry quien ya había acercado sus manos a la cigarrera de hermione y ahora le daba una profunda calada al cigarro ante la alarmada mirada de macgonagall y la indiferencia de los otros 3 profesores

-Mi edad? Creo que perdí la cuenta hace mucho tiempo…..-dijo Julián y se paro todos le siguieron con la mirada hasta que el dedico su vista hacia una ventana que había allí- han pasado demasiados años viendo días hermosos como estos, de niño fui muy feliz vivía con mis padres en el castillo ,ellos se amaban profundamente y por eso ellos me amaban a mi, mi padre dejo de ser sanguinario y de matar muggles, hizo un juramento a mi madre: jamás volver a convertir a un vampiro, prefería pasar el tiempo conmigo y con ella, pero un Día cuando yo poseía 13 años humanos paso algo terrible….mi madre enfermo severamente ,había peste negra en Valquia y nosotros cometimos la estupidez de no darnos cuenta que a pesar de que a nosotros no nos podía afectar a ella si………-dijo dando un puñetazo en la pared todos lo miraban sin interrumpirlo- mi madre cayo gravemente enferma y mi padre estaba devastado por ello, le ofreció la inmortalidad, convertirla en un vampiro para quedarse a su lado, sin embargo mi madre no acepto……..

-No acepto?-fue el turno de remus de preguntar- porque?

-Ella dijo que nunca se había avergonzado de su origen mortal, que ella amaba mucho a mi padre para que el rompiera su juramento, dijo que su misión allí ya había terminado que ella esperaría a mi padre cuando le llegase el momento de morir a el ,pero siempre le pidió que nunca volviera a sus viejos hábitos, le dijo que me cuidara y ahí cuando yo era muy chico me acaricio el rostro, me dio un beso en la frente y le dio el ultimo beso a mi padre en los labios y murió…………….-dijo el castaño y al tener esos recuerdos en al mente no podía seguir de inmediato, sentia ese dolor tan lejano acercarse de repente

Los jóvenes estaban ahora todos fumando sin importarles las miradas de sorpresa que hubo en la habitación ya que incluso snape había sacado un puro y empezaba a calarlo

-Solo mi padre y yo estuvimos en el entierro de mama, y al día siguiente el se comporto como si ella aun estuviese ahí, "ella estará con nosotros siempre" me decía "y no quiero que me reprenda de que no hice lo que ella quería cuando nos volvamos a ver"-dijo y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras conjuraba una copa de vino en sus manos y daba un ligero sorbo pues ya venia lo mas difícil- Pero yo al ser tan joven , no pude manejarlo igual, pensé que mi madre era una mala persona al dejar a mi padre que mataría por ella, y a mi, a su hijo y preferir la muerte la llame cobarde muchas veces ,y veía a mi padre sumirse en tristeza y soledad cuando pensaba que no estaba ahí, no dure mucho tiempo y cuando cumplí 100 años me fui de Valquia llevándome consigo todo el rencor y amargura contra todo ser mortal

-Julián ya basta-dijo Catherine sabiendo lo que iba a decir Julián- fue hace mucho tiempo ya- dijo ella y se acerco a el y lo abrazo por detrás- harry sintió un estremecimiento al lado y sintió algo dentro de el , pero no quiso perderse esa escena- si en verdad quieres seguir con esto lo contaras hasta el final

-De acuerdo-dijo Julián bebiendo otro poco de vino y Catherine se regreso a su lugar- Cuando me marche de casa vague por muchos países siempre tratando de no quedarme mucho en un lugar para no encariñarme con el, bebiendo sangre de mujeres vírgenes y matando a cuanto mortal me mirase de una forma que no me gustara en ese momento ………mataba y hacia sufrir a cuanta persona apareciese frente a mi , y lo disfrutaba ,lo disfrutaba demasiado

Harry se sorprendió para su adentros Julián era un ser despiadado? Porque les contaba todo eso?

-Esa vida la lleve mucho tiempo, no volví a valquia después de eso, mi vida era solo eso, beber sangre, matar y tener sexo ,cosas que las hacia sin dificultad, las mujeres caían rendidas a mis pies y dejaban que yo les hiciese mi voluntad, nunca me importaron mucho ellas , ni me preocupaba lo que sintieran por mi o por lo que les hacia y me arrepiento mucho de eso, pero lo que en verdad hace que mi alma inmortal se consuma fue lo que hice hace casi 50 años ….-dijo y regreso a su silla habitual encabezando la reunión para que todos pusiesen mas atención en ello

-Vamos Julián –susurro hermione a Julián y el chico le sonrió como respuesta

-Por esos días estaba recorriendo Londres, tenia antojo de unas cuantas mujeres londinenses pero era mas explicito en mis gustos quería mujeres jóvenes y brujas-así que me dirigí al buffet mas cercano a mi :el callejón diagon , al llegar ahí pude percibir una magia muy poderosa, malvada y negra como la mía ,llena de odio y de soledad , así que comencé a buscar ese origen ,cuando llegue vi que del callejón nockturn salía un muchacho en ese entonces, de cabellos negros de apariencia atractiva ,no muy alto, y su ojos eran negros profundos , llenos de maldad que sabia encubrir a la perfección, el me vio y creo que pudo percibir mi esencia porque se sorprendió demasiado ….Poco después estábamos sentados en la cafetería y me dijo su nombre Tom Riddley estudiante de 6° en hogwarts ……………

-Voldemort?-dijo harry levantándose de la silla al oír su nombre

-Si era el….. al principio me aburrió su discurso de querer ser el mago mas poderoso del mundo, eso era algo viejo no entiendo aun como es que siempre quieren apoderarse del mundo - dijo Julián mientras ahora una imagen de un apuesto joven de cabellos negros aparecía ante todos- pero después comprendí que su idea no era tan mala, que solo quedaran de pie aquellos seres llenos de poder, los fuertes , no los sucios o impuros, ambos éramos por así decirlo mestizos ,ambos odiábamos a cualquier ser y no sentíamos nada de cariño por nada ni por nadie, y entonces yo me uní a el………

-Te hiciste mortifago?- dijo ron sorprendido

-No ,no, nada de eso, yo le dije que le ayudaría no como su sirviente , sino como un consejero, el sabia que no había nada que perder y si mucho que ganar yo había vivido mucho mas que el y por ende sabia muchas cosas ,cosas que le enseñe a el a través de cartas cuando estaba en hogwarts , las vacaciones las pasaba conmigo , yo lo entrenaba y le enseñaba cuanta magia obscura conocía, fue un alumno perfecto, entendía las cosas de una manera que en ocasiones me sorprendió, cuando salio de hogwarts ya tenia hecho un ejercito, nadie sabia de mi existencia solo un sector muy privado había oído de algo pero nunca me habían visto, le ayude a Voldemort a ser alguien poderoso, le hable de hechizos, le ayude con sus estrategias ,con mi ayuda aterrorizo al mundo mágico por muchos años-encendió un nuevo cigarrillo- ..hasta que una bendita noche…-dio una calada-….mientras pensaba entre los comportamientos extraños que tenia tom en esos días, la nueva estrategia a seguir para hacer flaquear al ministerio no me fije mientras cruzaba una calle, note las luces de un carro ,y a pesar de estar orgulloso de mis reflejos no esquive a tiempo y ese coche me iba a arrollar, cosa que no importaba mucho a decir verdad porque no podía matarme pero lo curioso es que el choque nunca llego porque alguien se había abalanzado a mi y me había salvado…..-dijo Julián y sonrió como recordando ese momento- era un chica hermosa no tendría mas de 19 años pelirroja ,de hermosa figura y de unos profundos ojos verdes……-dijo y miro a harry directamente-esto prefiero que lo vean ustedes sin interrumpir después harán todas las preguntas que quieran-dijo y con un suave movimiento de las manos les dijo- cierren los ojos –todos le obedecieron Julián susurro algo en una legua extraña y una torrente de luces y colores apareció en su mente-pueden abrirlos-les dijo nuevamente el castaño y todos se sorprendieron e lo que vieron

Ya no estaban en la sala de maestros sino en un calle solitaria, cuando se vieron entre si se dieron cuenta que estaban dentro del recuerdo de Julián de esa noche y decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse callados ,El Julián actual les señalo hacia donde estaban caminando dos personas una era el mismo Julián quien no había cambiado en nada y la otra era una figura pequeña y pelirroja que harry con el corazón al pecho reconoció al instante, Julián les hizo una seña de que los siguieran y escucharan la conversación cosa que las 9 personas hicieron de inmediato y oyeron…..

**-Estoy bien- dijo un frió Julián y ese tono de voz les hizo sentir escalofríos**

**-No estas bien mira estas sangrando-le dijo la pelirroja mientras le señalaba la pierna- puede causar infección**

**-No es nada no se me va a infectar-dijo Julián tratando de separarse de la pelirroja**

**-Hombres es siempre lo mismo-dijo la pelirroja mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- lo mismo me dice mi marido ,además no puedo dejarte así por la calle, estabas muy pensativo y podría pasarte otra cosa, después de todo mi casa esta muy cerca**

**El Julián del pasado vio sin entender a esa chica, sin decir una palabra mas llegaron a una hermosa casa ubicada en un colina era sencilla de dos pisos y pórtico típica de cualquier muggle, la chica y el entraron y ella lo dejo sentado en un sillón.**

**Mientras iba por el botiquín, el observo todo el lugar cosa que los intrusos que estaban ahí también hicieron ,los adultos de inmediato habían descubierto donde estaban, los mas jóvenes aun no lo pillaban, la chica regreso con un botiquín muggle donde tomo un poco de algodón y algo de alcohol ,a continuación se lo coloco en la rodilla lastimada del chico quien trato de contener un quejido de molestia, ella sonrió al verlo así y como si fuese un pequeño le soplo para disminuir el dolor, cosa que hizo que el castaño abriera los ojos enormemente cuando ella termino le puso una bandita y le miro a los ojos . ella se parecía tanto a su madre…..**

**-Por cierto no te he dicho mi nombre-dijo la pelirroja –Me llamo Lilian Evans .puedes decirme Lily- y los jóvenes que estaban ahí vieron inmediatamente a harry quien sonreía con una felicidad exquisita de ver a su madre hablando tan feliz**

**-Julian …Julian Grey a sus ordenes-dijo julian y a pesar de ser del lado obscuro le beso la mano –puedes decirme julian**

**-Veo que ya te sientes mejor-dijo ella sonriente- querrías una tasa de café? mi esposo no tarda en venir , te encantara conocerlo **

**-Estas casada?-dijo julian con sorpresa en su voz-eres muy joven**

**-Jaja eres muy amable-dijo ella- pero con los tiempos que hay decidimos que era lo mejor-dijo ella entregándole el café en eso un hombre abrió la puerta de la casa, **

**-Lily amor ya regrese, ven a darme un beso si es que aun me amas, he traído a sirius-grito un hombre esa era su frase de siempre y en la sala aparecieron dos hombres ambos de cabellos negros, uno de ellos los tenia indomables además poseía unos castaños ojos enmarcados en unos anteojos ,de buen cuerpo y estatura ;el otro tenia los cabellos cuidadosamente peinados, de hermoso rostros y de ojos azules **

**-Hola cielo-dijo ella para levantarse y darle un beso en los labios al hombre-hola Sirius**

**-Eh-dijo el aludido- y para mi no hay besito?-dijo poniendo la cara de cachorro**

**-Esta**** bien-dijo la chica dándole a sirius un beso en la mejilla**

**-Y el quien es?-dijo el esposo de la chica**

**-Diablos ahora me va a correr pensando que su mujer lo engaña-pensó julian cosa que todos oyeron a excepción de los que estaban platicando, notaron una ademán de cómo si se fuera a levantar **

**-Vaya James creo que te están montando los cuernos y en tu propia casa-dijo sirius intrigante**

**-Oh dios-dijo James melodramático- porque lily?... fui yo? O fue este pelmazo que tengo como amigo?**

**-Ya ya dejan de jugar los dos –dijo la chica con una sonrisa-les presento a Julian Grey ,julian ellos son mi esposo James Potter y su amigo Sirius Black**

**-Un placer-dijo julian un poco descolocado**

**-Hey amigo que te paso en la rodilla es un feo golpe-dijo james acercándose como si de una conocido de años se tratase**

**-No no es nada-dijo el- lily me ha salvado de que me arrollen**

**-Lily?-dijo james un poco preocupado- pero querida no puedes estar haciendo esas cosas que en tu estado……**

**-Por dios james estoy embarazada no invalida-dijo ella exasperada **

**Ante esa revelación todos se quedaron mudos**

**-De todas formas hay que cuidar a mi futuro ahijado-dijo sirius orgulloso-en cuanto a ti Julian yo creo que caíste en buenas manos lily es estupenda curando heridas**

**-Estas embarazada?-dijo julian asombrado y preocupado-te pudo pasar algo….porque lo hiciste me hubieras dejado ahí**

**-Otro mas- dijo lily poniendo los ojos en blanco- no iba a permitir que te aplastaran y yo viendo el espectáculo no?-dijo ella tranquilamente- además mi bebe es muy fuerte –dijo tocándose el vientre **

**-Esa es mi lily tan buena- dijo james abrazando a su esposa-oye y por cierto ya fuiste por el medimago?**

**-James-dijo lily reprendiéndolo por la imprudencia que acababa de cometer **

**-Son magos-dijo julian **

**-Esto si lo somos-dijo sirius-tu también?**

**-Si si claro-dijo julian rápidamente **

**-Que bueno me salve de una buena reprimenda-dijo james sonriendo**

**-De eso nada cuantas veces te eh dicho que no puedes ir soltando eso como si no fuera nada-dijo lily enfada**

**-Vamos cariño que le hará daño a mi niño-dijo sirius tratando de ayudar a su amigo**

**-Ni cariño ni nada y por centésima vez sirius que no es seguro que sea niño puedo tener una niña-dijo lily volcando su furia contra sirius**

**-Ah de eso ni hablar-dijo sirius ofendido- que tiene que ser varoncito, a quien le enseñare a volar y a conquistar mujeres? Con las mujeres no se puede jugar bien al quiddich además este semental que tienes por marido debe al menos saber tener un niño**

**-Hey gracias amigo-dijo james sonriendo- además yo se que será un hombre. aunque si es mujer también la querré mucho-dijo al ver la expresión de lily**

**-Quieres quedarte a cenar?-dijo lily a julian-he hecho estofado **

**-El estofado de lily es el mejor-dijo james-verdad que vas a quedarte?**

**-Siempre son así?-dijo julian desconcertado- siempre le dan asilo y ayuda a desconocidos?**

**-Ya no eres desconocido eres julian no?- dijo james como si eso lo dijese todo- lily te ayudo y te trajo a casa es todo lo que debo de saber**

**-Además te ves algo confundido y no creo que sea bueno que vagues por al calle podría pasarte algo –dijo lily mirándolo seriamente**

**-Pero y si fuera yo del lado oscuro .si viniera a matarlos?-les dijo julian mirándolos a los 3 alternadamente**

**-Si quisieras matarnos lo hubieras hecho desde el principio, -se sentó james a la altura de julian y lo miraba seriamente- además no te ves tan malo..algo confundido y con un halo misterioso pero no malo……además no somos tan fáciles de matar **

**-Eso es cierto amigo. hoy nos ha tocado redada y por eso hemos llegado tarde- dijo sirius- somos aurores-le explico al castaño-..pero bueno lily querida ese estofado no se comerá solo sírveme mi ración doble **

-Ese día conocí un lado que jamás pensé encontrar-dijo el julian actual entrando en la salita mientras la escena se borraba -el cariño, el amor, la amistad y la ayuda desinteresada el haber chocado con lily ese día cambio muchas cosas dentro de mi, revolvió todas mis creencias……….ese día ellos me dejaron dormir en su casa, sin preguntar nada ,dijeron que si quería hablar podría hacerlo ellos me escucharían, no entendía porque lo hacían, estaba muy confundido…. Cuando regrese a los cuarteles para ver a voldemort ,vi la suciedad donde estaba, odio, traición, interés ,matar a tu compañero para ser mas poderoso y hábil que el , me dio tanto asco…….tenia que hacer algo tenia que cambiarlo…seguí visitando a los potter, claro esta voldemort no lo sabia ,yo era muy cuidadoso cuando me escapaba y el pensaba que yo iba matar a unas cuantas doncellas y les había dicho a ellos que no dijeran que me conocían, ellos extrañados aceptaron otra vez sin cuestionarme nada, iba por un café o a probar la comida de lily ,conocí al tiempo a remus ,peter por algún motivo me evitaba no sabia porque pero no iba mucho cuando estaba yo, con ellos entendí muchas cosas porque mi madre había aceptado su destino y porque mi padre apoyaba esa situación me sentí un idiota al irme al lado del mal por una tontería que no entendía y que era el amor, se me hizo costumbre ir donde ellos y dormir en su casa ,ellos me consideraron su amigo y yo los considere mi familia …así que una vez como tantas fui a donde los potter esta vez estaban ellos solos …….y lily estaba mas hermosa que nunca

**La escena volvía a ser la estancia de los potter james estaba igual vestía en esa ocasión una túnica azul cielo ,lily por otro lado había cambiado ya que le embarazo se le notaba, estaba radiante y feliz muy orgullosa con su bata de maternidad de color verde pastel, estaban sentados los tres en al salita con sendas tazas de café los hombres y lily un the con pastel**

**-Pasa algo julian?-dijo lily –no habías venido en días estábamos empezando a preocuparnos por ti**

**-Tengo que hablar tengo que decirles algo-dijo el chico viendo hacia el piso-pero no se como comenzar**

**-Puedes hacerlo por el principio-dijo james sonriente- nosotros vamos a escuchar cada palabra**

**-Es que me doy asco, me da asco la vida que he llevado hasta ahora y no se que hacer con ella de ahora en adelante- dijo el chico enterrando su cabeza en las manos-estoy hasta el cuello de la mierda que yo mismo he provocado, es muy tarde para mi **

**-Nunca es tarde julian- dijo lily- y si quieres cambiar solo tienes que hacerlo, nada esta perdido siempre hay una solución para todo no**

**-Entiendo que no me querrán en su casa después de lo que les contare y no los culpare ustedes soy tan buenas personas que no merecen ensuciarse con mis culpas- dijo julian-pero decidí que habían de saberlo antes de que yo…….. Antes de que me marche para siempre**

**-Dinos que es amigo-dijo james preocupado al ver el estado de julian**

**-Cometí errores irreversibles…ya que yo soy el consejero de voldemort…-james y lily se asombraron de lo que oyeron pero no dijeron nada-yo le ayude en muchos asesinatos de gente inocente ..fue mi culpa porque no entendía nada … el odio era mi único amigo y aliado….hice cosas de las cuales ahora me arrepiento mas no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo….pero después conocí a lily , ti james ,a sirius y a remus y entre muchos sentimientos que no había tenido hace mucho tiempo y que recordé con ustedes…pero ahora solo me queda cargar con mi culpa tratando de expiarla.-julian levanto el rostro al ver a sus amigos y vio que tanto lily como james estaban con la cabeza abajo-bien ahora me iré y no se preocupen nadie sabe que lo he visto ni nada, me marchare para siempre de sus vidas-dijo y se levanto**

**-Espera julian quiero decirte algo-dijo lily seria- si nos lo hubieras dicho antes estaría muy enojada contigo-dijo al chica y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa- no sabia que por eso no venias tanto…...quieren pastel de carne**

**-Yo si quiero un pedazo-dijo james también sonriéndole a julian**

**-Oigan esperen-dijo julian bastante descolocado- les estoy diciendo que soy la mano derecha de su mortal enemigo y me dicen eso?**

**-Tu has dicho que te arrepientes no?-dijo lily y julian asintió- eso es suficiente para nosotros, te conocemos como nuestro amigo julian, el que se quedaba en al puerta sin saber si tocar o no, el que se ríe de las bromas de sirius y el que platica con remus de literatura, el que me ayuda a regañar a james cuando llega tarde y el que me va a comprar helado de pistache con chispas de chocolate cuando tengo el antojo…...para nosotros tu vida comenzó cuando te salve de ser arrollado y ahora solo tengo una pregunta……nos consideras tus amigos?**

**-Mi familia- dijo julian con seriedad y viéndola a los ojos y eso emociono a lily**

**-Ya ves eso es suficiente-dijo lily y le lanzo los brazos al cuello-para mi tu culpa ha sido pagada**

**-Pero siento que debo de hacer algo mas- dijo julian- no podemos dejar que voldemort se salga con la suya**

**-Bien ya hablas como alguien del lado de la luz-dijo james riendo- y creo que podemos ayudarte con eso que quieres –le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa que descoloco a todo el mundo-, por otro lado lily, sirius amenazo con venir y sabes que el es admirador de tu pastel de carne así que es mejor empezar a comer**

**-Sirius es admirador de todo aquello que pueda meterse en la boca-dijo lily sonriente **

**-oigan hay algo mas que debo decirles- dijo julian y los dos se pararon-bueno no se si eso importe …..Porque yo no soy un ser humano normal ………soy un Damphire**

**Eso explica al palidez de tu rostro-dijo lily deberías salir mas al sol ustedes pueden hacerlo no?**

**-Si yo pensé que eras algo ****dark**** y eso –dijo james**

**-Pero no les importa?-dijo julian sonriente y feliz**

**-No claro que no , ya sabes que remus es licántropo no?-dijo james-y nosotros somos animagos así que no creo que importe mucho la verdad …… oye pero eso si-le dijo james mientras lily se adelantaba para empezar a servir-es cierto que como damphire disfrutas mas el sexo y eso**

**-Te estoy oyendo potter-le dijo lily desde la cocina**

**-Perdón cielo-le dijo james con una mano tras de su nuca **

**-Igual a como lo disfrutas con lily james-dijo julian dándole al fin una sonrisa sin culpa llena de sinceridad y familiaridad y james sonrió le paso la mano por el cuello y ambos entraron ala cocina **

-Ellos me ayudaron mucho esa noche, después de eso colabore con el lado de la luz y mis conocimientos sobre voldemort les ayudo mucho, desde ese día de la confesión no regrese nunca a los cuarteles de voldemort , al yo ser su mano derecha sabia todo exactamente de el sus puntos débiles y los fuertes , sabia donde había que darle, el se entero de mi traición y sabia que yo seria punto clave de su derrota por eso investigo y por eso los potter estaban escondidos no quería que se les relacionase conmigo de ningún modo, nadie sabia de nuestra amistad ni siquiera la orden-al decir esto le dio una significativa mirada a dumbledore quien sonrió afablemente- ese día entendí que debía protegerlos a ellos para siempre …….ahora cierren los ojos y ábranlos nuevamente-dijo julian y todos le obedecieron nuevamente estaban en al sala de profesores- alguna pregunta?-dijo como si de clase se tratara

-Ellos te metieron a la orden?-dijo ron de inmediato y cuidando las miradas de los adultos

-No , no en al orden exactamente pero si ayude en la lucha y desde ahí me enfrento a mortifagos –dijo julian

-No le temiste a las represalias de traicionar a voldemort?-dijo draco con un rostro muy serio

-No ,no podía matarme-dijo julian viendo a draco- no me arrepiento lo que hice, cambie el infierno por el paraíso, cuando estaba con los mortifagos todo era oscuridad, odio, rencor, tenia que dormir siempre alerta , y cuando estaba con los Potter era luz tranquilidad paz, …fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida … ya que lily se convirtió en mi primera pareja a petición de ella misma y de james .claro esta que fue después de tener a harry no quería que nada le pasase a ella, eso fue algo que voldemort no sabia

-Eras pareja de mi madre?-dijo harry algo conmocionado

-No no sexual si a eso te refieres, -le explico el castaño-ella me daba un poco de su sangre para seguir viviendo y siempre que la tomaba estaba james allí, era algo raro pero después tome de james y de sirius también

-De sirius?-dijo remus –además porque yo no puedo recordarte

-Ahora estas empezando a hacerlo no?-dijo julian y remus asintió-eso es porque te he aplicado un hechizo desmemorizador ……. cuando paso el ataque de voldemort a los potter yo estaba luchando en otro lugar ya que estábamos confiados, cuando me entere llegue a donde estaba antes la casa de lily y james ,hagrid acababa de llevarse a harry y estabas tu allí al lado mió , ambos pensamos que había sido sirius el culpable, y yo quise matarlo en verdad quería hacerlo pero tu me dijiste que tu no podías hacerlo que era tu amigo a pesar de eso ,yo estaba destrozado y hablamos mucho esa noche…de tantos planes que haríamos a continuación yo tenia una misión , te explique que debías olvidarme porque seria mas peligroso para ti ,después de esto te interrogarían y sabrían que estabas con un damphire y eso no era bueno en aquel entonces ya que voldemort al tratar de buscar un reemplazo para mi buscaba a damphires alrededor del mundo ,sin encontrarlos , así que lo hicimos tu me recordarías cuándo llegase el momento

-Que paso después de eso?-dijo minerva mc gonagall

-Yo me fui de allí busque venganza, descubrí que Peter era el verdadero espía pero se escapo de mis manos y no pude asesinarlo, no fui con sirius me sentía culpable de pensar que el pudo ser el traidor , de ahí en adelante luche solo, mataba los mortifagos que quedaba y ayudaba a la reconstrucción de la comunidad magia pero sin que se supiera algo de mi ,me aleje de aquí

-Porque no te quedaste con la orden?-le dijo harry

-Nunca estuve en la orden así que no importaba mucho además me puso realmente furioso que te mandaran con tus tíos muggles al ver como te trataban-dijo julian-si harry yo te vigile mucho-dijo viendo la cara del joven –cuando no estaba ocupado estaba muy al pendiente de ti …….pero tenia otras obligaciones ahora

-Cuales eran?-dijo hermione para no parecer sospechosa

-En primer lugar ubicar a voldemort ,destruir las sociedades de mortifagos que seguían estando presentes y alertando a los me mi raza , y además estaba con alguien muy importante para mi

-Quien?-quiso saber ron-

-Catherine-dijo el chico y miro a la pelirroja -Conocí a Catherine cuando era muy pequeña, era una niña hermosa de ojos chispeantes y de sonrisa encantadora-dijo y la chica solo atino a voltearse a otro lado ya que no le gustaba que julian hablara de ella así- las condiciones en las que tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro no fueron las ideales pero ella también confió al igual que lily desde el primer momento , cuando a Catherine la adopto su tutor ……….

-Tutor?-dijo draco interrumpiendo a Julián para ver a lily-como que te adoptaron

-No tengo padres-dijo escuetamente la chica sin mirar a nadie- soy huérfana de nacimiento….. y sinceramente julian no se porque tienes que contar mi historia , si quieres que todos sepan la tuya adelante pero mis secretos y mis demonios internos prefiero guárdamelos yo-harry observo nuevamente a la pelirroja mientras ella hablaba tan segura cuando dijo que no tenia padres……..como el

-No te preocupes querida-dijo julian- no les diré mucho solo que es necesario saberlo, bueno ella tendría unos 5 años cundo lo hice y por asuntos que no es necesario decir aquí comencé a cuidarla cada vez que su tutor me lo permitía-y un sonido de algo chocando debajo de la mesa se hizo oír- el es muy celoso de Catherine pero de eso no hablare esta vez, Catherine se convirtió en alguien muy especial para mi, la vi crecer, la vi llorar, la vi reír y la vi querer y odiar …por eso quiero que se sepa solo aquí que Catherine no tiene ningún lazo sanguíneo conmigo y a pesar de eso ella es mi familia ahora

-Tu sabes que eres mas que un amigo, que un hermano, que un novio y que un amante julian-le dijo Catherine mientras todos los presentes los veían- tu alma me pertenece así como al mía a ti , yo no siento apego por nadie …. tal vez solo a mi tutor y a mi única amiga…..yo no soy alguien que da y regala amor, soy alguien sin una pizca de corazón, Julián tu me conoces de afuera para dentro, nunca te dejare y eso lo sabes verdad?

-Lo se querida y me complace saber que me consideras tu familia- sonrió el chico.-y es por eso que estoy aquí dando clases , Catherine apareció como mi prima porque quería tenerla a mi lado ……sigo buscando mortifagos y mato a quienes se resisten, siento que ustedes deben de tener las armas necesarias, por eso hago esta confesión aquí y ahora tómenla u olvídenla ese es su problema yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato

-has vuelto a ver a tu padre?-le dijo dumbledore hablando por primera vez

-No no lo he visto-dijo julian-el sigue vivo lo se y lo siento pero aun no se si el quiera verme después de todo lo que he hecho

-Ahora como le haces cuando necesitas sangre?-dijo ron

-Tengo dos parejas-dijo julian- una es Catherine-y todos voltearon asombrados a ver a la chica quien no dijo nada- la otra es un secreto por el momento se que luego lo descubrirán

-No has tenido descendencia-dijo mc gonagall

-Hijos?-se rió Julián- no ,no he tenido soy demasiado joven para tenerlos-y todos rieron ante el comentario- la verdad no he tenido tiempo para ello tal vez cuando el mundo sea mas seguro pueda enamorarme de alguien que desee estar conmigo al eternidad……bueno creo que eso seria todo me da mucho gusto que me hayan escuchado hasta el final

-Para mi nada ha cambiado Julián- dijo harry de repente y mirando al castaño-ahora que se que mis padres confiaron en ti yo lo hago aun mas también……… al principio pensé que serias alguien malo o que tendrías intenciones obscuras pero ahora se que estas del mismo lado que nosotros y eso me hace sentir bien…. –Catherine vio a harry directamente y pensó que después de todo potter no estaba tan mal

-Muchas gracias harry- dijo julian sinceramente- y tal como se lo dije a lily cuando te dio a luz…prometo cuidarte y velar por tu seguridad , incluso si mi vida dependiera de ello

-Bueno Jules-dijo Catherine en broma- ahora que has dicho todo lo que debías decir te parece si me invitas un copa en tu cuarto?-le pregunto coqueta- creo que lo necesitamos no?

-Claro claro-dijo julian- otra vez gracias- dijo el chico y se levanto y juntos ambos salieron del al salas sin mirar atrás

Snape los siguió sin decir nunca nada desde que Julián entro a la sala solo se quedaron el trío ,draco ,remus, mc gonagall y dumbledore

-Bueno creo que es hora de que nos marchemos minerva quiero tratar asuntos de tu casa –dijo dumbledore y el y mc gonagall salieron también

-Bueno nosotros debemos irnos –dijo harry-vienes draco?

-Si si claro-dijo draco aun sumido en sus pensamientos

-Hermione?-dijo ron-vamos

-Estaré con ustedes en un momento debo ir ala biblioteca los veo en clase-dijo la castaña

-Esta bien nos veremos después entonces-dijo harry y los tres chicos se marcharon

-Bueno es hora de que me vaya yo también- dijo remus levantándose

-No aun no es tiempo –dijo hermione y con su varita hechizo la sala de profesores para que nadie entrara a ella

-que pasa hermione?-le dijo un muy extrañado remus-

-Ahora que estas empezando a recordar a julian –dijo la chica misteriosamente sacando un dije de su cuello--Tienes que recordar aquello que has tratado de olvidar-dijo y el dije se convirtió en una mascara plateada

-Esto es…..-dijo remus tocándose la cabeza- yo se que lo conozco pero no puedo recordarlo……porque…..

-Es lógico-dijo hermione mientras se sentaba en la mesa quedando de frente a remus –te borraron la memoria hace 16 años , tal como lo dijo julian pero no fue por los motivos que le dijo, tenia que encubrirte ante todos……. Tu sabias demasiadas cosas y era necesario además te saliste de la organización…pero es mejor que recuerdes

La morena saco de entre su túnica una especie de pastillero ,de el saco una capsula de colores azul y negro, que deposito en al mano de remus

-Esto es un desmemorizador-dijo ella-tómatelo y recordaras todo

El hombre la observo….desconociendo a su alumna preferida de esa chica seria y hermética que le decía eso, pero obedeció y se tomo la capsula

Miles de imágenes aparecieron frente a el, muchos recuerdos e imágenes de julian ,pero lo que mas le llamo al atención fue que vio a 3 hombres y una mujer vestidos de látex negro con mascaras plateadas como esa que tenia en sus manos, uno de los hombres se la quito y pudo ver su rostro mas joven pero era el mismo

-Que demonios-dijo remus- entonces yo.. …. yo era un espía?

-Si –dijo hermione contenta- y yo también. …..soy el agente especial nivel 0 Dark Rose .un placer conocerte al fin West Wolf …..uno de los legendarios puntos cardinales

-Ahora puedo recordarlo todo, yo me salí de la organización esa noche por eso me borraron la memoria- dijo remus mientras tomaba la mascara que estaba en al mesa- han pasado muchos años . ….pero porque hora me la han dado nuevamente?

-Porque necesitamos tu ayuda.-dijo hermione- vamos a sacar a sirius del velo y tu puedes ayudarnos…. eres el único que conoce tan bien el velo

-Es cierto tuvimos unas misiones allí y siendo yo el ultimo que queda de los puntos cardinales.- dijo remus hablando con una seguridad que jamás se le había visto- antes sentía que me faltaba algo …...ahora lo he recuperado …pero necesito pensar y asimilar lo que ha sucedido

-Tienes razón…… Esto fue mas fácil de lo que pensé. Aunque- dijo hermione mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta- en otra ocasión me gustaría estar contigo.. a solas-dijo coqueta y salio del lugar

Remus sonrió ante la propuesta de la chica y después volteo a ver la mascara….recordando todas las misiones que tuvo…. Y sonriendo por ello

Las clases habían acabado y nadie había hablado nada mas del asunto ,hermione iba a dejar las cosas a su torre para bajar a cenar ,entro y fue a su cuarto , y de repente unas manos la sujetaron de la cintura, ella se puso alerta pero reconoció el aroma a menta y hierbas , sabia quien era, las manos la voltearon el tiempo que unos labios apresaban los suyos con deseo y anhelo, la chica lo beso con ímpetu ,con pasión, sus lenguas chocaron con frenesí e iniciaron una lucha en la cual nadie quería perder, ambos se separaron por aire pero sus frentes quedaron juntas

-Besas delicioso-le dijo el chico cerrando los ojos

-Tu también draco- dijo hermione –no lo haces nada mal

-Podemos seguir con lo que dejamos pendiente? –dijo draco

-Claro cielo pero después de cenar no crees?- dijo la morena mientras le daba un fugaz beso en la boca- después de todo sospecharan si no vamos a cenar

-Yo tengo en la mente otro tipo de cena- dijo draco seductor

-Y la tendrás…ahora confórmate con el aperitivo-dijo lo volvió a besar metiendo sus manos en el suave cabello rubio de el quien se limito a disfrutar y corresponder a las caricias de la morena

-Porque no dejo de pensar en ella-pensó draco mientras la chica metía las manos a través de su camisa para acariciarle el pecho y el la acercaba mas tomándola de la cintura y metiendo las manos debajo de su blusa por detrás –debe ser un capricho, si ,es un capricho solo eso

-Vamos será mejor que bajemos porque si no, no podré contenerme-dijo hermione

-vamos en la noche a hosmeade-le dijo el chico de improviso

-Como?- le dijo una confundida hermione

-Conozco un bar vamos hoy- dijo draco

-De acuerdo necesito una copa después de lo que nos hemos enterado hoy-dijo hermione –entonces tenemos una cita-le beso suavemente los labios para sellar el trato-ahora ven vamos bajar o no me resistiré

Ambos bajaron tomados de la mano y besándose durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la puerta de la torre donde se separaron y se fueron por rumbos diferentes al mismo punto el comedor hermione iba muy satisfecha consigo misma y reflexionando

-Esta noche será interesante-dijo para si misma pensando en la cita con draco

-Y porque será interesante?-dijo otra voz a sus espaldas

-Pues me divertiré un poco cat-dijo hermione sonriente-voy a ir con draco a hosmeade

-No me esta gustando el tinte que esta adquiriendo esto-dijo Catherine viendo a hermione fijamente

-Porque lo dices?-dijo hermione tratando de sonar casual

-Pues siento que le estas tomando demasiada importancia a draco-dijo cat- y no es simplemente deseo lo que intuyo

-No digas tonterías-dijo hermione restándole importancia al asunto- draco es solo por diversión, además aun tengo un compromiso con julian , eso un nunca va a cambiar, lo sabes además sabes que yo tengo otras prioridades…..para pasar el tiempo lo veo muy bien

-Eso espero herm .créeme que eso espero-dijo al chica tratando de convencerse así misma que eso era lo correcto

-Si y por cierto ya hablaste con tu tutor?-quiso saber la morena

-A eso iba precisamente también quiero saber que piensa acerca de la revelación de julian- dijo Catherine- me ha dejado descolocada pero yo sabes como es nuestro querido julian ,esta de lo mas tranquilo y sonriente

-El es así es lo mejor que tiene el así que no creo que el le tome mucha importancia- dijo hermione sonriente-bueno entonces nos veremos mañana ok?... oh por cierto este fin de semana será la presentación del disco de Lengua de Serpiente

-Si si de acuerdo-dijo la pelirroja y se fue hacia un pasillo oscuro

Hermione llego al gran comedor y se coloco en el puesto habitual entre sus dos amigos quienes le sonrieron y minutos mas tarde las bandejas de comida aparecieron ante ellos comieron con ímpetu ya que se habían pasado la comida por la historia de julian, tanto que ni siquiera se sirvieron del jugo de calabaza que tenían enfrente y que lucia demasiado apetecible , Julian en la mesa de profesores les dedicaba una sonrisa

Mientras tanto en una lúgubre habitación obscura estaba una chica pelirroja sentada a los pies de un sillón individual color rojo de terciopelo, se veía antiguo…la cabeza de la chica estaba apoyada a unas piernas y una mano fuerte y firme surgida de la sombras le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso-dijo el hombre –si el lo ha decidido así pues es su problema no el nuestro pero sabes perfectamente que aun sigo enojado por lo que han hecho ayer

-Pero si potter y sus amigos ni cuenta se dieron les hemos borrado la memoria-le dijo Catherine sin despegar la cara de las piernas del hombre

-Sabes lo que pasa con ese borrado de memoria en personas con magia- dijo el

-Si pero tampoco es como para ocultarlo por siempre , además se que un día ellos se darán cuenta—dijo la chica- por lo que me dices de potter y su agudo sentido del honor no, creo que falte mucho para que lo descubran

-Y no te importa? Sabes lo que puede pasar-dijo el hombre dejando la mano en la cabeza de la chica-

-Nunca me han importado las apariencias y lo sabes –dijo la chica- la gente puede decir lo que quiera a menos claro que seas tu quien no quiera que sepan que tu…

-No ya sabes que no me importa la única persona que me importaría lo sabe ya ,así que no le veo sentido

-Si me parece bien entonces- dijo al chica no muy convencida y se levanto del suelo –pero mi historia no es tan entretenida como la de julian….Por cierto ayer he tenido un sueño…..ya sabes-le dijo con una mirada profunda

-A quien involucra?- quiso saber el hombre

-A Potter siento que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas en al misión black-dijo la chica-voy a tener que tomar tu sugerencia

-Nunca lo es pero….Entrenar a potter?-dijo el hombre-vaya no lo creí de ti

-Hermione tiene mucha confianza en el ,Julian también cree que el es especial y empiezo a creer que puede ser rescatable así que tal vez no sea tan mala idea-dijo la chica y se dirigió a una mesilla donde estaba la cena de ese día junto a una jarra enorme de jugo de calabaza , la chica tomo dos copas y sirvió jugo de calabaza en ambas, regreso con el hombre y le extendió una- por los secretos confesados y muchos otros mas ocultos…salud- ambos chocaron las copas y dirigieron estas a los labios cuando, teniéndolas en los labios y sin tomar un solo ápice de jugo las soltaron ,yéndose a estrellas estas en el piso, la chica se pudo seria de inmediato y salio de la habitación rápidamente rumbo al gran comedor

La chica corría y corría sin ni siquiera fijarse con quién chocaba ya que muchos alumnos entraban y salían de los corredores , choco con alguien mas y le resto importancia nuevamente y al fin llego al gran comedor ,con una agilidad impresionante llego a la altura de hermione y le dijo :

-No tomes el jugo de calabaza esta hechizado-con voz agitada por carrera

-Como?-le pregunto hermione y a continuación se sirvió un poco de jugo y lo olfateo sus dos amigos estaban sorprendidos porque no entendían muy bien- diablos –dijo al chica después de oler el liquido- pensé que no se equivocaría…… Ron Harry tomaron de este jugo?

-No yo estaba centrado en las papas-dijo ron

-Yo también teníamos mucha hambre- dijo harry y su amiga suspiro-que tiene?

.-Es un afrodisíaco de acción no inmediata para mañana todos aquellos que hayan bebido este jugo tendrán las hormonas muy alborotadas-respondió Catherine en lugar de hermione

Con esto los 4 chicos vieron hacia el gran comedor donde todos los estudiantes estaban bebiendo ese liquido con una tranquilidad acogedora

-Y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo?-dijo ron

-No de hecho no hay que hacer nada …...con alcohol o con estimulantes el efecto se hace casi de inmediato por eso es mejor esperar no queremos alumnos calientes de noche no?-dijo la pelirroja mientras observaba a hermione abrir la boca nerviosamente- oye y ti que te pasa?-la chica morena solo les señalo al frente donde un draco malfoy muy tranquilo de si mismo depositaba la copa vacía enfrente de el ,pero veían rastros inequívocos de que esa copa contenía jugo de calabaza

-Mierda- dijo hermione- el si bebió

-Le hubiéramos advertido –dijo ron-vamos a decirle-

-Dejen iré yo...no seria muy normal si te vieran a ti no?– dijo Catherine quien se levanto para acercarse al rubio cuando alguien le golpeo la espalda bruscamente

-así que aquí estas Dumont-dijo una airada pansy parkinson- siempre estas en medio metiéndote , no voy a seguir aguantando tus aires de grandeza

-Mira parkinson no estoy para tus estupideces… y deberías tomarte tus pastillas que mira como te pones querida - dijo la pelirroja-necesito hablar con draco

-Draco?. Draco has dicho?-dijo ahora si muy furica pansy –el no es nada tuyo pequeña rata inmunda- cabe decir que para este punto todos incluso lo profesores estaban mirando al escena ante una glacial Catherine y una histérica parkinson

-Mira ya te dije que me dejes en paz no sabes con quien te estas metiendo-dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente

-Que me calme?- dijo parkinson- no seas estupida que tu eres pura boca y nada de acción, así que si los demás te tienen miedo yo no……. Has deshonrado el legado de un mago…comiendo con el enemigo ,defendiendo a traidores de la sangre….. eres muy tonta al hacer eso y yo te lo demostrare

-No parkinson…….. yo te lo demostrare-dio Catherine muy molesta -Tercera llamada parkinson te lo había advertido.-dijo y la chica se volteo para dirigirse a otro punto del comedor

Todos observaron los andares de la chica quine al paso que llegaba hacia la mesa de profesores , hacia una profunda reverencia hacia el director al tiempo que sacaba su varita del bolsillo y se la colocaba en la mano derecha de manera vertical, hacia una pequeña reverencia y le decía con una voz fría que puso de punta los cabellos de muchos

-Director pido su permiso para limpiar mi honra……así que con el permiso de usted que es el director de la escuela Hogwarts ………reto a duelo a Pansy Parkinson, además deseo que ese duelo sea uno ………..a muerte-dijo Catherine viendo fijamente al director

Continuara………….

Notas de la autora:

Bueno esta vez si es largo no? Gracias a todos por sus porras y por los reviews ya es un año de la historia y han pasado muchas cosas no? Gracias por su preferencia y nuevamente mas incógnitas ya muchas saben el secreto de julian y el de remus lo habrían adivinado ¿ pero entonces ya sospechan de los otros puntos cardinales no? Dobby la ha cajeteado y ahora todos estarán bien calenturientos jejeje

Bueno en el próximo capitulo al fin siiiiiiiiii draco y hermione saldrán a pasear juntos y solos que harán y hasta donde llegaran? Jajajaja en los spoilers se darán un poco de cuenta a ver sus propuestas para el tutor de Catherine y aun sigue en misterio de ella con los weasleys habrán propuesta y mas jejeje

Muchas gracias por sus reviews espero muchos de este capitulo no me dejan sin mi alimento autoril con eso de que no podemos contestar reviews estoy vuelta loca, es mas si llegamos a mas de los 210 reviews les haré una historia corta especial y ustedes elijen al pareja ok, muchas gracias por sus sugerencias y espero que sigan apoyando la historia besos sin mas ni mas los dejo con los spoilers

En el proximo capitulo

-Muy bien entonces mi segundo al mando será………..

-Estas tomando alcohol?

-Celoso Draco?

-Quiero hacerte mía esta noche

-Después de esta noche podré olvidarte

-No te enamores de mi ……….yo no puedo amar a nadie

-No hay nada que podamos hacer luna?

-Zabinni esta interesado en hermione

-He recibido una carta de mi padre ……….

-Eh visto a seamus tratando de cortejar ala profesora sprout y no vi que a ella le molestase

-Te lo juro amigo nunca había visto a hermione así esa mirada ……..

-Te demostrare lo que es ser una sangre limpia

-Mi compasión será tu deshonra…………

-No me importa de que casa sean ni que tipo de sangre tengan………

-Olvidaba que iríamos con lengua de serpiente

-Que haces aquí?

-Quine eres tu?

-Anda, por allí llegaras a tu asiento

-Podré verte otra vez?

-Te veo muy sonriente que ha pasado Catherine?

-Tienen muchos pretendientes peor alguno de ustedes tiene una pareja formal?

-Yo no creo en el amor

-Esta canción esta dedicada a alguien muy especial ………..

-Algún día ambas me dejaran lo se ese es mi destino y ese es mi camino lo acepto sin reparar en nada

-No quiero ser un mortifago……

-Mierda tengo que ir con mi familia………..el testamento de mis padres así lo dice pero me acompañarían?'

El proximo capitulo sera: Un amor Floreciendo, El duelo a muerte


	12. Cap11:Un amor floreceEl duelo a muerte

**Capitulo 11: Un amor florece …..El duelo a muerte….**

El director pareció un poco sorprendido ante al petición de la muchacha no por el acto en si ,sino porque ella había hecho el ritual como si lo conociese por siempre , además sin ningún temor en la voz y completamente segura de si misma

-Esta completamente segura de esto señorita dumont?-le dijo el director mirándola a través de sus gafas de media luna

-Por supuesto .claro que si ella se arrepiente y desiste del duelo….-dijo Catherine volteando a ver a parkinson

Todos en el comedor siguieron su movimiento y encontraron a una vacilante pansy quien apretaba los puños , hasta dolerle los nudillos, quien se creía esa traidora de sangre para ponerla en esa situación? Ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer , toda bruja de buena familia sabe que hacer en esos casos…... todo sea por el orgullo y el nombre de la familia…...todo por la familia ……así que con paso elegante la slytherin llego a la altura de Catherine e imitando sus movimientos con la varita dijo

-Por supuesto que acepto el desafió-dijo pansy tratando que su voz no sonara nerviosa viendo siempre al piso

-En ese caso también doy mi consentimiento dijo el director –el duelo se llevara a cabo mañana sábado a medio día ..debo pedirles pues que me digan quienes serán sus segundo a mando

-Millicent Bullstrode-dijo de inmediato parkinson mientras pensaba- millie es muy buena haciendo trampas ya veras pequeña traidora de esta no saldrás mas

-y usted señorita dumont?- dijo el director amablemente

-Muy bien entonces mi segundo al mando será………..Hermione Granger- dijo Catherine sonriente mirando hacia la gryffindor quien tenia una mirada suspicaz

-Entonces ya esta hecho- el venerable anciano aplaudió dos veces y de las varitas de ambas chicas salieron chispas doradas – el trato se ha hecho cualquiera que decida no venir al duelo, el nombre de su familia quedara deshonrado

-Es una trato- dijo Catherine y con la misma gracia con la que inicio eso se retiro hacia la mesa de slytherin donde una preocupado draco la esperaba una vez que se sentó , parkinson hizo un mohín de disgusto y salio apresuradamente del gran comedor seguida por millicent fue ahí donde la tensión pareció desaparecerse y todos siguieron en lo suyo

-Porque lo has hecho?- dijo draco- pansy no es ninguna estupida aunque se esfuerce en conseguirlo

-Ella me ha estado molestando desde que llegue aquí y me parece justo darle una lección eso es todo- dijo la chica tranquilamente

-Pero sus padres le han enseñado desde muy chica artes obscuras de la peor clase y si crees que no las utilizara aquí estas muy equivocada-dijo draco aun creyendo que eso era muy peligroso- y luego involucrar a granger en una cuestión de honra

-Oh así que todo esto es porque estas preocupado por hermione?- dijo la chica mirándolo con sonrisa picara- vamos draco no me digas que te has enamorado de la pequeña hermione

- No digas tonterías no podría importarme menos- dijo el chico airado- es solo que parkinson no hará un juego limpio es todo

-Quien dice que yo si lo haré?- dijo Catherine seria –después de todo tengo algo que ella no-al terminar esto la pequeña cobra que estaba entre sus ropas salio de su manga siseando airada

-Esta bien eso me deja mas tranquilo- dijo draco como si no importase

-Por cierto- dijo Catherine- no bebas de ese jugo de calabaza contiene un afrodisíaco poderoso

-Un que?- dijo draco sorprendido y viendo su copa

-Afrodisíaco- dijo la chica. Alguien lo vertió y para mañana todos los que lo tomaron tendrán muchos armarios donde esconderse

-Diablos- pudo articular el chico- no hay cura?

-No, el efecto dura unas cuantas horas esperemos que el colegio no se caiga por eso, si bebes algo mas el efecto será inmediato –dijo Catherine

-Que buena aviso- dijo draco viendo hacia donde estaba blaise sentado - oye por cierto quiero hablar con todos mañana –dijo el rubio poniéndose extremadamente serio

-Sobre que?- dijo Catherine curiosa

-No puedo decirlo . no en esta mesa pero asegúrate de que estén todos

Catherine sabia que significaba eso de que estuvieran todos

-De acuerdo… ahora si me disculpas debo pelear con alguien- dijo Catherine quien había visto una figura salir del gran comedor

Catherine le hizo una seña a hermione y ambas se dirigieron hacia la salida del gran comedor donde se encontraron con una tercera figura

-Como pudieron hacerlo- les regaño al tercera figura

-Perdón es mi error afrontare los cargos- dijo hermione- al parecer a dobby no le puedo encargar ese tipo de cosas

-Sabes lo que hubiera pasado de no ser ese un prototipo?- dijo la figura muy enojada

-Lo se pero tampoco es para tanto luna- dijo hermione tratando de que la otra chica no se enfadara tanto

-En eso tienes razón - dijo luna tratando de tranquilizarse- por suerte esa poción esta unida a una serie de encantamientos que deberé de modificar para que el efecto no sea tan brusco. Lo haré de inmediato

-Un momento .-dijo Catherine- gamma no estarías tan preocupada por eso si no es que…….. tomaste jugo?

-En serio?- dijo hermione ahora divertida- no puede ser no te diste cuenta?

- No pude dormir muy bien anoche , además estaba distraída en otras cosas- dijo luna un poco cohibida- será mejor iniciar con eso o no terminare antes del amanecer - se fue entre los corredores sin voltear atrás

-De quien crees que se enamorara gamma?- dijo Catherine

-Creo tener una vaga idea peor no se muy bien - dijo hermione – y ahora que haremos mañana las mataremos o no?- lo sonto de una manera fría

-No se depende de cómo de despierte –dijo Catherine- además Cleo desea probar sus sangre y creo que eso no podré negárselo ………..además son tonterías sin importancia ….a creo que ya debes de irte a arreglar si vas a salir con draco

-Y ahora ese interés? Hace rato no estabas muy contenta con al idea- dijo hermione recelosa

-Digamos que el me empieza a simpatizar- dijo al chica – me iré a hablar con Julián hoy tengo ganas de estar con el

-Que les vaya bien y descansen- dijo hermione yendose hacia su torre

Mientras tanto en la base de operaciones de Eternity , Red Scarlet y Read Dead se encontraban en el despacho , solo con el traje sastre de color rojo ajustado para ella y con mascaras de mortifagos para ambos

-No me vengas con estupideces read dead- grito una furica read Scarlet- ellos pudieron salvar a ese traidor tan fácilmente que dudo mucho de tu trabajo

-No se como lo hicieron – dijo el hombre arrodillado frente a la chica quien caminaba de una lado a otro con una copa – la dosis que le di era suficiente para matarlo

-Pues ahora ya no importa el esta a salvo y por lo que me dijo mi informante esta en perfectas condiciones – dijo la chica- espero de ti un mejor desempeño o en serio me veras enojada…………. Por esta vez concéntrate en el ataque al hospital muggle y vete que con tu sola presencia me molesta-el chico se levanto y se fue hacia la salida sabiendo que aun no terminaba eso- oh cierto lo olvidaba- dijo con una voz dulce….- CRUCIO- el chico se retorció del dolor frente a unos ojos que lo miraban con placer- que no vuelva a ocurrir sabes que no me gusta que esos estupidos se salgan con la suya-

El chico se levanto a duras penas y salio trabajosamente del despacho al momento otra chica entro en su lugar, Scarlet se encontraba sentada en el escritorio y ni se inmuto de la entrada de la otra chica

-Traes lo que te pedí red sky?- dijo scarlet a la recién llegada

- Si los informes están aquí- dijo sky pasándole los papeles y sentándose enfrente de la otra chica

-Bien - dijo scarlet satisfecha- al menos tu si sabes hacer un buen trabajo…. Así que esto es lo que quieren nuestros queridos amigos de Dark Shadow….. Muy ambicioso. Digno de alguien como Al….

-Estamos localizando los puntos clave , no hemos podido dar con ellos ….pero hay una mapa el cual dice la ubicación de estos- dijo sky temerosa sabia lo que vendría a continuación

-Pues tráeme el mapa- dijo scarlet-

-Ese es el problema el mapa lo tenia una familia poderosa de magos ..pero el ultimo descendiente ha muerto y no se sabe donde esta ahora

-Maldita sea -dijo scarlet- espero que tengas un plan b o te ira peor a read dead

-Si claro que tengo uno – dijo red sky- al parecer la triada black esta tras esa pista y lograran conseguir el mapa en cuanto lo tengan será nuestro.

-Perfecto – dijo scarlet- espero que no me hagas enojar sky sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.. felicítame a nuestro espía de hogwarts esta haciendo una excelente trabajo ……… Ahora debo irme voldemort me estaba llamando desde hacer rato y no quiero que a "nuestro" lord le de un ataque no?- dijo y salio con elegancia de la sala

-Solo espero que tu plan no se vuelva contra ti- dijo read sky en cuanto se quedo sola

En un salón de entrenamientos Aqua Mermaid acababa de entrenar eso se veía porque de su frente unas gotas perladas se resbalan de su rostro , estaba sentada bebiendo agua de un envase y dijo a la nada

-Esta vez no les tendré piedad…. . me vengare de ustedes aunque sea lo ultimo que haga…a pesar de dark shadow a pesar de ………… mi vida….-dijo la chica mientras observaba por centésima vez el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular

Al tiempo que esto pasaba una espía se encontraba un una habitación totalmente blanca, las paredes, el techo , e incluso la única cama que había ahí era de ese color no había ventanas ni la luz se apagaba de ese lugar , sentada en al cama se encontraba Blue Diamond , Con las mismas ropas del día anterior, porque en cuanto su superior le dijo del arresto con toda la disciplina que tenia inculcada se fue directo ala celda de castigo

-Arresto de dos días…... Bueno ya acabo uno me parece pero ….. ahora no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a ese chico……..será el? ………En verdad? … creo que el me reconoció. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo ya que creo que pensara que fue solo su imaginación – en eso se quito la chaqueta negra- espero que orange dog no se enoje tanto por esto……….

Para alguno alumnos de hogwarts era el momento perfecto para irse a la cama , algunos como Catherine y julian la noche prometía ser todo lo mejor posible, para ron y harry esa noche era para aclarar unas cuantas cosas, pero para draco y hermione. Esa iba a ser una noche para recordar , ella se encontraba dándose los últimos toques frente al espejo ante la mirada soñadora de luca

-Te vez hermosa ama- dijo luca

-No es para tanto- dijo la chica pero al verse al espejo sabia que si se veía arrolladora, unas botas largas de punta negras le cubrían las piernas donde una minifalda negra se sujetaba a sus caderas y se quedaba a medio muslo, además de una blusa tipo halter que le quedaba sensacional, sus pechos se veían incitantes , por ultimo se coloco una chamarra de piel de dragón también negra, el maquillaje tenia delineador negro y gloss en los labios no necesitaba mas , el cabello suelto pero de apariencia húmeda que hacia resaltar sus rizos

-Oye ahora que ya soy una adulto podré iniciar con mi labor como acompañante-dijo el ave ahora de una hermoso y resplandeciente rojo en sus plumas con destellos dorados

-Si Luca me da mucho gusto que ahora puedas desempeñarte……. Pero sabes perfectamente las reglas no?- dijo hermione quien seguía observándose en el espejo para poder ponerse un collar

-Si si ya lo se.- dijo el ave- que el correo privado será entregado personalmente ,-dijo el ave- ahora estoy muy emocionado creo que iré a ver si mis servicios no son requeridos- dijo y emprendió el vuelo atravesando la ventana en una haz de luz antes de que hermione pudiera decirle algo

-Esta realmente emocionado- dijo hermione sonriente - bien es hora.

La chica bajo de su torre con total parsimonia no esperaba encontrarse con draco al pie de la escalera esperándola, por un momento se quedo observándolo fijamente, el con un porte totalmente aristocrático se veía irresistible, pantalón de mezclilla negro , una playera blanca con toques en negro que le ajustaba perfectamente el torso , el cabello lo tenia desordenado y olía delicioso como a maderas y sándalo

-Te ves muy bien- dijo draco- por un momento pensé que no irías depuse de lo ocurrido en el comedor

-Eso es solo algo sin importancia- dijo hermione- nada que deba quitarme le sueño . y tu también te ves muy bien nos vamos?

-Claro –dijo draco galantemente y ambos salieron de la torre

Con ayuda de hermione salieron de la escuela sin ser vistos gracias a unos pasadizos secretos que la chica conocía con ayuda del mapa del merodeador , draco no podía dejar de observar de reojo a hermione, concentrada tratando de que nadie los descubriera, no es que a el no le importara pero ella … nunca había visto que alguien tan concentrado pudiera verse tan sensual……

-Y bien a donde iremos- dijo hermione de repente

-A un lugar que conocí hace dos noches , estaba yo buscando un trago y lo encontré , es perfecto para una noche de fiesta- dijo el chico orgulloso

-Me parece muy bien . ya creo que necesito un trago- dijo la chica sonriente sin otra cosa mas que agregar llegaron al sótano de Honeydukes , salieron de ahí con sigilo y ahora draco guió

Las calles de hosmeade se veían tan tranquilas, pacificas y normales que hermione , dudo, de que ahí se pudiera encontrar un lugar como lo describió draco, avanzaron algunas calles y cruzaron el parque, y seguía sin aparecer ese misterioso lugar, justo cuando hermione le iba a decir algo a draco el chico se detuvo en medio de la calle, hermione hizo lo mismo y observo alrededor. Nada. Nada fuera de lugar estaban en medio de una calle rodeados de casas

-Oye te has equivocado no?- le dijo la chica

Pero draco no respondió. Llevo su dedo a su boca indicándole silencio ,cosa que la chica hizo atentamente. A continuación el chico dios una serie de pisotones en el asfalto aparentemente sin chiste alguno y de repente el suelo empezó a cimbrarse y unas escaleras aparecieron en medio de la calle, hermione evitando esconder su asombro siguió a draco quien ya estaba bajando por las escaleras demasiado angostas para que dos personas bajaran a la vez ,al fondo de las escaleras había una puerta de madera donde draco otra vez toco como en código, una pequeña abertura apareció y observo a draco el chico parecía no importarle la mirada de aquel extraño sujeto hasta que este le abrió la puerta

-Que bueno que ha llegado señor- dijo el hombre que era de complexión gruesa pero de vista amable

-Si si lo que sea- dijo draco en un tono implacable –vamos hermione

La chica sin decir palabra lo siguió y se sorprendió mucho porque cuando entraron ante sus ojos había un especie de bar-antro todo muy en al onda tenebrosa, paredes y piso negro con letreros en neon, había un bar hecho de caoba negra donde había un sinfín de botellas de todos tipos y tamaños además de colores diversos, también había una serie de mesillas muy pequeñas seguro solo para dos personas , además de una pista de baile donde en ese momento había mas de una veintena de parejas las cuales se movían al compás de música rock , también había una escenario donde en esos momentos tocaba un grupo donde una chica era la cantante y se oía muy bien , draco al ver a hermione analizando todo se divirtió internamente al parecer había sorprendido a la chica aunque ella lo negara, así que con sumo cuidado tomo su mano par guiarla a la zona exclusiva del lugar que quedaba en el segundo piso mientras tanto una nueva canción sonaba por todo el lugar

**Tengo roto el corazón**

**Desarmada la razón**

**Podrás tener mil romances**

**Nunca con sinceridad**

Ahí el ambiente era mas pasional, eran sillones en forma de semicírculo donde cabrían mas personas pero en su lugar la mayoría estaba ocupado por parejas haciendo otras cosillas. El piso era alfombrado y dejaba una hermosa vista para la pista de baile el chico se dirigió a una mesa que estaba justo en una zona un poco mas apartada de las demás y le indico ala chica que se sentara

**Tengo tanto para amar**

**Es como una enfermedad**

**No tengas miedo a enamorarte **

**No huyas no huyas de mi**

**Dolor y amor quiero contagiarte**

**No huyas no huyas de mi**

**Soy un cometa que vuela a Marte **

**Esta noche**

-Te gusta?- le dijo el chico una vez que se sentó junto a ella

-Esta genial no sabia de este lugar- dijo la chica muy contenta

-Es muy selecto solo los mejores magos de buenas familias lo conocen- dijo el chico dándose importancia

-Oh pero querido mió-dijo sarcástica hermione- yo soy una sangre sucia

-Ya no me importa mas- dijo el chico viéndola con una sinceridad abrumadora

**Puedo hacerte sentir bien**

** Te necesito junto a mi**

** Hay quienes te prometen oro**

**Yo te ofrezco el corazón**

.Me da gusto oír eso- dijo hermione sonriendo al ver la sinceridad del chico

-Que les sirvo?- dijo un mesero acercándose a la pareja

-Yo quiero empezar con un vodka tonic- dijo hermione de inmediato

-Yo quiero un escoses en las rocas- dijo draco

-Servidos- dijo el mesero que con unos pases tenían las bebidas en la mesa- y ahora si desean mas bebidas solo pronúncielas en voz alta y yo me encargare que se les sirvan que disfruten la noche – y con esta indicación se fue

**Tengo tanto para amar**

**Es como una enfermedad**

**No tengas miedo a enamorarte **

**No huyas no huyas de mi**

**Dolor y amor quiero contagiarte**

**No huyas no huyas de mi**

**Soy un cometa que vuela a Marte **

**Y ando volando**

**Mi amor**

**Y ando volando**

**Mi amor**

-Salud- dijo draco levantando su vaso

-Y porque vamos a brindar si se puede saber?- dijo hermione siguiéndole el juego

-Por ti y por mi. Por las batallas futuras- dijo draco

- Me parece bien –dijo la chica- y también por la amistad

-Salud- dijeron al unísono y apuraron la bebida en sus bocas

**Y ando volando **

**Por ti**

**Y ando volando**

**Tu y yo**

**No tengas miedo a enamorarte **

**No huyas no huyas de mi**

**Dolor y amor quiero contagiarte**

**No huyas no huyas de mi**

En eso hermione recordó algo muy importante

--Estas tomando alcohol?- dijo muy sorprendida mientras draco susurraba un martíni que apareció en su mesa

-Mhhhhh creo que esa es la idea- dijo el chico contrariado

-Diablos el alcohol hará que le efecto del afrodisíaco sea casi inmediato- pensó la chica mientras susurraba una pantera rosa por su parte-y ahora que quería pasarme una noche de lujo pero si el se pone muy lujurioso. Aunque tal vez sea bueno para mi

**Solos solos **

**Tu y yo**

-Que pasa estas callada- dijo el chico – eso es raro en ti

-Ja ja que gracioso –dijo la chica cambiando de tema- es solo que en verdad me sorprende que quieras estar conmigo a solas tu no eres de esos.

-y Apenas estas comenzando a conocerme- dijo el chico misteriosamente

Al mismo tiempo en el castillo de hogwarts sucedían dos situaciones muy distintas pero igual de importantes, en la sala común de gryffindor estaban conversando muy concentrados ron y harry frente a sus sillones preferidos frente a la chimenea , ambos tenían cigarros en la mano

-Entonces eso te pasa a ti también no?- dijo harry- te digo que algo raro esta pasando a pesar de que recuerdo que draco nos invito a las carreras también recuerdo lo que paso en la sala del director

-Si hermano yo también recuerdo eso- dijo un contrariado ron- pero porque hermione no nos dice nada de eso?

-No lo se- dijo harry- desde que llego Catherine ella actúa raro

-Desconfías mucho de ella no?- dijo ron

-No es que ahora no desconfió tanto – dijo harry- pero si se que por ella y por julian hermione se esta comportando muy extraño

-Hablando de comportamientos extraños- dijo ron- debo de decirte algo ahora que estamos solos.. malfoy no es tan malo como pensaba

-Si es verdad- dijo harry- de haber sabido que seria medianamente agradable hubiera sido un buen aliado en estos 6 años- dijo un divertido harry

-Y de que crees que quiera hablarnos- dijo ron

-No se pero se ve importante- dijo harry- será mejor esperar a que el nos diga tal vez el quiera ayudarnos con lo de hermione para descubrir que le pasa. Después de todo esta mucho tiempo con ella porque comparten la torre no?

-Si es cierto tal vez el nos ayude además también puede conseguir información de cat – dijo ron

-Tu también podrías ayudar en eso- dijo harry sintiendo algo en el pecho- Catherine parece muy interesada en ti

-De que hablas?- dijo ron- eso es mentira solo siente simpatía por mi porque yo no la veo como queriendo leerle la mente. Solo es encanto weasley

-Si claro encanto weasley- dijo harry sarcástico- ella trata de acercarse a ti lo mas que puede e incluso ginny en cualquier momento le va a poner un altar

-Es que bueno para ser honesto. Siento algo extraño cuando estoy cerca de ella-dijo ron poniéndose serio de repente

-Como que sientes algo?- dijo harry - no será que te estas enamorando de ella?  
-No , no es eso. Es algo mas que eso. –dijo un ron visiblemente contrariado mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro-Es como un sentimiento que me grita dentro que debo de protegerla…. Algo así como si fuera ginny ….. pero no se es muy extraño

-Es muy raro. Y luego esta el hecho que tu entiendes un leguaje que yo no puedo entender-dijo harry

-Si eso nunca había pasado. Pero no se-dijo ron extrañado tocándose la barbilla- tal vez sea algo así como lo tuyo con el parsel

-O sea que tu puedes hablar alguna lengua de animal?- dijo harry mientras apagaba su colilla

-Si eso. Tal vez no se…. Como se oía?- dijo ron mientras también apagaba su cigarro

-No se era una lengua……… no era una sonido como el parsel que según tu son susurros – dijo harry- pero ya es tarde lo mejor será que descansemos y ya mañana con mas claridad pensamos en eso

-Tienes razón…. Aunque yo sigo pensando que es el encanto weasley ninguna mujer se le resiste- dijo ron dándose importancia al momento que un cojín el dio de lleno en el rostro

-Si claro tu y tu encanto weasley pueden besarme el trasero- dijo harry quien ve con una sonrisa divertida a un contrariado ron

-Ahora veras potter – dijo ron levantándose y siguiendo al moreno a través de las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos

Mientras tanto en el mismo castillo en los aposentos de julian se encontraban este y Catherine conversando mientras bebían copas de vino

-Veo que la noche promete mucho- dijo julian sonriente

-Tu provocaste todo esto- dijo una enfadada Catherine- te dije que no era necesario decirles todo pero tu y tu sentido de justicia que me exaspera

-Era necesario Cat- dijo Julián- potter sospecha mucho de nosotros y solo el he dado un poco de información

-Un poco?- dijo exasperada la chica mientras encendía un cigarrillo- casi le dices de la sociedad….. poco falto para que el dijeras : "oh por cierto y además soy un espía que mata , y elimina a todo aquello que le estorba , hablando de eso te he comentado que tus padres …..- dijo Catherine con una voz profunda imitando a julian pero el chico la interrumpió

-De eso aun no es necesario que lo sepa- dijo el chico- ya llegara el momento

-Momento que por ti y por hermione será muy pronto- dijo Catherine-

-Porque lo dices?- dijo julian-hermione te ha comentado algo?

-No es necesario se le ve en la cara ayer me percate…. Ella desea decírselos siente que traiciona su confianza ……- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba para servirse mas vino

-Ella no es como nosotros eso lo sabemos bien- dijo el chico que se levantaba para poner las manos en la cintura de la pelirroja por detrás- ella es algo mas especial , ella a pensar de todo lo que ha pasado guarda en su alma esa calidez y pureza que nosotros tratamos de esconder

-Yo no soy ni calida ni pura- dijo Catherine mientras dejaba al copa en la mesa y ponía sus manos sobre las de julian- yo soy total y completa oscuridad

-No digas mentiras Catherine- dijo julian mientras colocaba su cabeza en la base del cuello de la chica- tu interior es calido. Es bueno a pesar de que lo intentes esconder……. Lo se…..lo siento-dijo mientras olía el perfume de la chica

-Los sentimientos son para los débiles- dijo Catherine- además a nosotros no se nos permiten tales cosas o no lo recuerdas?

-Lo se… por eso he querido estar a tu lado a través de estos años…… no quiero que te pierdas en el camino- dijo Julián quien empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de la chica- tu has sufrido tanto mi pequeña….. has perdido muchas cosas …… que siento que debo protegerte

-Yo no soy ninguna débil no necesito que me protejan- dijo Catherine enfadada soltándose del agarre del chico- soy una espía nivel 0 en Dark Shadow …. muchos al oír mi nombre temen…….. no me importa el método en el cual deba a hacer las cosas , si debo matar lo hago sin contemplaciones…. Soy alguien quien no tiene corazón

-Muchas mentiras en tu boca casta- dijo julian nuevamente acercándose a ella como si su estallido de rabia fuera cosa de todos los días- Mi querida, y pequeña Catherine ……. Se que tu tutor se esconde en mucho de lo que dices …. El lo hace por protegerte lo se….pero no es bueno que digas todas esas cosas si no las sientes…… se que puedes sentir al menos lealtad y cariño para mi y hermione no?

-Eso es distinto- dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado- ustedes son importantes para mi eso lo hace diferente

-También se que podrías llegar a amar …… lo intentaste no?- dijo julian abrazándola de frente

-Solo fueron dos veces y no necesito decirte que tu rechazaste ese tipo de amor querido- dijo ella viéndolo fieramente

-Pero si tenias solo 8 años Catherine- dijo el chico- no era de verdad aunque muchas veces hemos reparado ese error no?... además tu te olvidaste mi rápidamente

-Si ,con el también lo intente- dijo Catherine adivinando lo que quería decir el chico- pero justo cuándo creí que podría a marlo……. Lo matan

-No esta muerto Catherine iremos por el en 2 semanas – dijo julian - ya ves que si tienes sentimientos a pesar de que intentes esconderlos?

-Ya ya y todo este plan de salvador de almas es porque…….-dijo Catherine

-Porque siento que en esta ocasión necesitaremos mas que hechizos y armas para vencer a Tom-dijo julian

-Pero lo haremos al final. No debes preocuparte mas por eso -dijo la pelirroja y para aclararle el punto al castaño acerco sus labios a los de el uniéndolos en un profundo beso

Ambos acallaron sus meditaciones entregándose al único placer que querían en esos momentos la pasión, el sabia encender esa hoguera de necesidad que tenia la chica dentro y ella había sido una buena alumna, así que entregándose a carisias y besos se fueron dirigiendo a la cama del chico para hacer lo que seguía siempre de una platica de sentimientos como esa, tratando de no pensar en la inminente guerra que se cernía en sus cabezas

De vuelta al Bar con draco y hermione ellos habían perdido ya varios tipos diferentes de bebidas la chica no notaba ningún cambio por parte de los efectos de afrodisíaco del chico cosa que la puso mas tranquila a la morena , habían platicado de todo y nada… habían bailado en varias ocasiones el rock que en ese lugar imperaba ,riéndose y sin que hermione se diera cuenta draco mandaba gélidas miradas a todo aquel que pretendía acercársele demasiado a juicio de el, ambos sorprendiéndose de las habilidades de su acompañante en cuanto a baile se refería . El grupo se había ido a descansar un poco y el Dj se estaba luciendo en las canciones para que el ambiente no menguara , los jóvenes se dirigieron a su mesa para descansar un poco , habían puesto ya una canción que hermione conocía a la perfección , ella se sorprendió mucho que la pusieran y mas aun que draco se supiera la letra

**Bebe, danza, sueña  
Siente que el viento  
Ha sido hecho para ti **

Te He dicho que los conozco?- dijo el chico de repente a media canción a la morena

-Al grupo?- dijo hermione tratando de no poner una mirada que la perjudicara

-Si digamos que he estado en todas sus presentaciones- dijo el chico – pero no se porque el chico se me hace extremadamente familiar

**  
Vive, escucha y habla  
Usando para ello el corazón  
Siente que la lluvia  
Besa tu cara  
Cuando haces el amor  
Grita con el alma  
Grita tan alto  
Que de tu vida, tu seas  
Amigo el único actor **

-A lo mejor al no verles el rostro piensas que puede ser alguien que conoces . suele pasar en esos casos-dijo hermione tratando de no darle importancia al asunto

-Se me olvidaba que eras la mas inteligente de todo el colegio- dijo draco con una sonrisa- eso me gusta mucho no solo eres bonita sino inteligente

-Eso debo tomarlo como un cumplido draco?- dijo la chica también sonriente

-Deberías no los hago muy seguido- dijo el chivo viendo hacia otro lado

**Sí acaso tu opinión  
Cabe en un sí o un no  
Y no sabes rectificar**

Si puedes definir el odio o el amor  
Amigo que desilusión 

**  
No todo es blanco,  
O negro: es gris  
Todo depende del matiz,  
Busca y aprende a distinguir **

**-**Me gusta mucho el sonido del violín- dijo draco en el momento que se quedaron oyendo la canción

-No sabia que te gustara el violín- dijo hermione

-Ya te lo dije aun no me conoces bien- dijo el chico- eso es de las pocas cosas que le agradezco a mi padre , el que me haya cultivado el gusto musical, el violín y el piano son mis preferidos de hecho se tocar piano un poco … pero si se

-Yo se tocar piano ,también me lo enseñaron en casa. A mama le gustaba mucho- dijo hermione poniéndose un poco triste- a papa le gustaba el violín

-Tocas el violín?- dijo draco tratando de sonar sorprendido aun no olvidaba cuando la oyó tocar y lo bien que lo hacia  
-Si un poco tocaba en festivales ya sabes , pero un concierto solo era escuchado por mis padres- dijo al chica melancólica-  
-Algún día tocarías para mi?- dijo draco tomando sus manos

-Tal ves- ni ella misma entendió porque se lo dijo

-Porque estas triste?- dijo draco- vamos no me digas que extrañas a tus padres

-Mis padres murieron este verano- dijo hermione tratando de que eso no le afectara

-Como?- dijo un muy sorprendido draco

-Los mataron los mortifagos – dijo la chica- yo estuve ahí

-Malditos – dijo el chico que empezaba a llenarse de una rabia indescriptible .. entonces tal vez el cambio de la chica se debía a eso- Por eso los odio….-dijo en voz alta sin que pudiera detenerse a pensar

-Vamos no es para tanto. … yo trato de no pensar en eso. Además ellos están juntos no?- dijo como observando a la nada- y ellos estarían mas contentos de verme aquí feliz y tranquila a llorosa y preocupada

-Hermione- dijo en un susurro draco observando bajo otra luz ala chica ella era muy fuerte y decidida no se dejaba abatir fácilmente

-Después de todo …….. los vengare ………. acabare con los mortifagos. Y ayudare a harry en la lucha contra voldemort

-Potter?- dijo draco nuevamente contrariado- porque dices que el luchara con voldemort

-Yo confió en el- dijo hermione sonriente- se que el acabara con voldemort , yo estare a su lado y le ayudare lo mas que pueda

-Yo también les ayudare- dijo draco con determinación acercándose a la chica el había tomado una decisión en ese instante- no se como pero les ayudare  
-Draco- dijo la chica muy sorprendida por al actitud del rubio pero pensó que seria muy peligroso para el así que decidió cambiar la conversación- me disculpas un momento? Iré al tocador creo que comienzo a marearme – dijo con una sonrisa y se levanto cuando tenia el rostro de draco a escasos centímetros de su rostro

El chico pareció ligeramente sorprendido ante la brusquedad del cambio de la chica así que solo atino a asentir mientras ella se levantaba y se iba

-Que me esta pasando?- se dijo el rubio – si sigo así ella se meterá mas y mas en mi cabeza.. sin embargo al verla así no pude contenerme y a pesar de que esto me traerá muchos problemas he tomado una decisión……..

Mientras tanto en el tocador

-Me estoy mareando?- se dijo ante el espero una disgustada hermione- por dios si ni siquiera he entrado en calor ……… pero al verlo así con esa determinación en los ojos…….. bah son tonterías .. además esto es solo un juego no?... el esta muy guapo y solo vamos a divertirnos un poco.. sigo pensando el porque el no ha tenido los efectos del afrodisíaco. Eso si es muy extraño…… pero bien debo regresar o pensara que me he ido por el caño- dijo con una sonrisita saliendo de los servicios

Iba a tomar las escaleras del segundo piso cuando un chico moreno ,alto y apuesto le cerro el paso

-Hola preciosa estas sola?- le dijo el chico un poco ebrio

-Me permites pasar?- dijo hermione con voz fría no tenia tiempo para eso

-Vamos muñeca –dijo el chico sin desistir- no la pasaremos muy bien

-Quítate de mi camino insecto- dijo la Hermione tratando de pasar por un lado pero el chico le tomo la mano

-Vamos te va a gustar-dijo el moreno

-Ella ha dicho que la sueltes- dijo una tercera voz fríamente detrás del chico

-Y quien se supone que eres tu- dijo el moreno volteándose y encontrando unos fríos ojos grises

-Tu peor pesadilla si no te vas de aquí en este instante- dijo draco llegando al lado de hermione

-Vete de aquí rubiales si no quieres que te de tu merecido- dijo el moreno acercándose amenazadoramente

-Tu y que ejercito- dijo draco sacando la varita-

-Vamos draco es un tonto no vale la pena- dijo hermione mirando con fastidio a ese moreno

-Ah te defienden las mujeres?- dijo el chico burlón

-Aléjate un poco hermione no quiero que te lastimes- dijo draco sin dejar de ver al chico

-Por Merlín – dijo hermione exasperada- si quieren matarse esta bien háganlo pero no esperen que yo este aquí para verlos- y lanzando un sonido se fue de ahí- hombres

-Ahora si desearas no haberte topado con MI chica- dijo un enfadado draco quien quería terminar con eso rápidamente para ir a buscar a hermione quien se había ido rumbo a la pista de baile

-Idiota-dijo un enojado moreno quien saco la varita con algunos tropiezos estaba muy borracho

-Eso será muy fácil- dijo un draco burlón

Mientras tanto hermione se había dirigido hacia la pista disgustada no con draco sino con ese tonto que les estaba arruinando la noche , pero también el rubio le había seguido el juego , tenia que tranquilizarse al mismo tiempo debía darle una lección a draco ,nadie la deja por una pelea …. le haría pagar pero como…… la respuesta surgió en cuanto vio el escenario

-Mhhh disculpen- dijo una sonriente hermione a la vocalista de la banda- me podrían hacer un favor?

Draco había terminado con ese sujeto tan rápidamente que se decepciono, el paso siguiente era encontrar a hermione sabia que la chica no se iría, así que fue rumbo a la pista donde la vio por ultima vez , mientras tanto por el altavoz del lugar se decía que el grupo iba a tocar otra vez con una sorpresa, draco no le tomo ninguna importancia hasta que una música suave sensual atrajo su vista hacia el escenario y se quedo petrificado ante lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos , hermione estaba en el escenario, se había quitado la chaqueta dejando sus hombros descubiertos , y ahora estaba moviéndose sensualmente al compás de la música

**Poco a poco conseguí  
fijar tu atención en mi  
a que esperas por favor ven aquí**

Hermione lo había visto desde que el entro en la pista y el efecto logrado fue el que ella quería, se quedo con la boca abierta mientras ella comenzó a cantar, los chicos del grupo estaban claramente sorprendidos de la voz de la chica , tan sensual y aterciopelada

**  
Algo noto raro estas  
de mi te han hablado mal  
y es que nunca entenderán  
a una mujer de verdad**

La chica siguió moviéndose con una sensualidad gatuna mientras acaparaba todas las miradas de los hombres ahí presentes , para desconcierto y algo de celos de draco

**Dicen que soy, un desastre total  
que soy mala hierba  
que tras de mi  
no deje piedra sobre piedra  
ven atrévete, oh**

La chica se fue ala orilla del escenario donde con ayuda de dos jóvenes bajo del mismo y canto con mas energía mientras que parecía que el grupo y ella ya habían tocado así antes

**Y quizás tengan razón  
que me puede el corazón  
si vas tras de algo especial  
no te arrepentirás**

Llego a la barra seguida de un sequito de hombres entre los cuales draco estaba en primer lugar, la chica subió a la barra y siguió cantando mientras movía el cuerpo provocando reacciones de lujuria entre el sector masculino del lugar y draco pensaba que el mover de esa manera las caderas debería ser considerado ilegal

**Dicen que soy un desastre total  
que soy mala hierba  
que tras de mi  
no deje piedra sobre piedra  
oh, ven atrévete**

De la barra tomo una botella llena de una liquido ámbar y bebió un largo sorbo ante la mirada expectante de los hombres , después de un largo trago continuo cantando al compás del grupo

**Dicen que soy un desastre total  
que soy mala hierba  
que tras de mi  
no deje piedra sobre piedra  
oh, ven atrévete**

Un joven castaño se acerco lo suficiente para que ella le diera en la boca un trago de tequila que el chico acepto gustoso mientras ella cantaba el final de la canción, cuando termino todos los presentes aplaudieron su excelente presentación y ayudada por hombres nuevamente hermione se bajo de la barra solo para ser tomada bruscamente de la mano por un furioso draco quien la llevo con suma rapidez a su mesa habitual

-Que crees que hacías allí?- dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a hermione

-Cantar- dijo ella en el tono mas inocente posible- que acaso no te gusto? A todos los demás les pareció lo contrario

-No es eso sino que has dejado que todos esos estupidos babearan por ti siendo que tu vienes conmigo- dijo el chico sujetándola de los hombros

-Ah ahora recuerdas eso?- dijo la chica - tu fuiste quien se peleo con ese estupido ……. Oh acaso estas celoso Draco?-dijo hermione con una voz picara

-Celoso yo?- dijo el chico volteando para otro lado- no se de lo que estas hablando

-Vamos que no es para tanto-dijo la chica – además… no crees que es una perdida de tiempo pelear cuando hay cosas mejores que hacer con nuestro tiempo?

-Como que?- dijo el chico que ciertamente no había pillado la indirecta de hermione

-Como esto……….-dijo la chica tomando entre sus manos el rostro del chico para acercarlo y posar sus labios en los de el

El en un principio draco no tardo en responder los besos de la chica , el se vio a si mismo intentando profundizar el beso, cosa que hermione no puso resistencia, los labios de ella le sabían a draco perfectos un mezcla rara de vainilla y fresas con un toque de alcohol , por otro lado a hermione le gustaban los besos de draco fuertes duros llenos de pasión, además sabia a menta con vodka una combinación extraña pero fascinante a la chica, El calor poco a poco fue aumentando , las manos del chico recorrían ahora libremente la figura de la chica mientras ella metía las manos bajo la playera del chico acariciando su pecho firme y duro , los besos ahora eran en el cuello, en las mejillas para regresar ala boca, en un momento , mientras hermione besaba con avidez el lóbulo del chico ,el le susurro con una voz llena de deseo a la chica

-Quiero hacerte mía esta noche- dijo draco en un susurro

-Vamonos – fue la única palabra que salio de la boca de hermione encerrando así la respuesta justa que el chico quería

Ambos se levantaron al tiempo de la mesa y draco dejo una pequeña bolsa con monedas para pagar la cuenta y ambos salieron tomados de las manos y sonriendo

El camino de vuelta al castillo fue entre besos y arrumacos en las paredes a los chicos les pareció que fue un suspiro, una vez que llegaron al castillo tuvieron que cuidarse de no ser encontrados por algún profesor o por Filch , pero eso no evito que se dieran un buen morreo despertando a algunos cuadros en el camino.

Una vez el en la torre no perdieron tiempo y subieron a la habitación del chico puesto que era la puerta que estaba abierta , una vez dentro nunca supieron quien fue pero empezaron a desvestirse entre suspiros y jadeos, Las ropas quedaban regadas a sus pies , no escatimaban los besos , siempre tratando de demostrar al otro que sabían perfectamente lo que hacían

Draco recostó a hermione en su cama, la chica sintió el tacto frió de la seda en su espalda ahora denuda mientras el chico la contemplaba, tan bella , tan perfecta y aun así…………

-Segura de esto?- dijo el chico y dándose una patada mental por cometer semejante estupidez

-Por supuesto- dijo la chica un poco sorprendida de que el Draco se lo preguntara tal vez no era solo una calentura del momento

-Eres muy hermosa- dijo draco mientras besaba su cuello- tan hermosa y deliciosa………

No necesito mas palabras se lo demostraba. Quería dejar huella en el cuerpo de hermione, le gustaba como la chica se retorcía de placer ante su toque , sus manos recorriendo la suave y tersa piel de la chica, besaba sus pechos con avidez como una fruta prohibida para el

Por otro lado hermione nunca pensó que draco fuera un amante tan cuidadoso, cada roce de su piel cada beso, lo hacia con una delicadeza absoluta como si temiera romperla , el chico sin querer había llegado ala marca que julian le había hecho provocando mas espasmos de placer ,draco por un momento le pareció ver algo en el pecho de hermione pero era tal su placer que no le dio la mas mínima importancia, la chica correspondía ante eso con besos con carisias que ponían draco al borde del delirio, los gemidos entrecortados de placer inundaron poco a poco la habitación, y ambos ya no podían contener tanto deseo, fue ahí cuando draco se posiciono entre las piernas de la chica quien no puso resistencia alguna ya que quería sentir a draco dentro suyo de una buena ves, y ,ambos por distintos motivos se entregaron a la pasión por completo cuando se fusionaron en uno, draco fue cuidadoso tratando de no lastimar a la chica , y así esperando solo un poco a que el cuerpo de la chica se acostumbrase de a su nuevo intruso , el dentro de ella empezaron un vaivén en un ritmo frenético , lleno de cadencia de deseo, hermione rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de draco para sentirlo mas dentro de ella , ambos por motivos similares pero encaminados a un mismo fin, hermione veía el rostro sudoroso de draco, el placer que le proporcionaba era tal que casi no podía pensar con claridad , fue ahí cuando sus ojos se conectaron estando a puertas del orgasmo, los ojos chocolates de hermione se enfrentaron a los plata de draco, ambos se vieron con deseo y tal vez algo mas, no pudieron reconocerlo porque el chico la beso justo en el momento que ambos llegaban al orgasmo al mismo tiempo

Una vez que los últimos embates del orgasmo terminaron el se desplomo en el pecho de hermione mientras ella, enterraba sus manos en el cabello platino del chico, agotada pero satisfecha y sorprendida del buen amante que acababa de encontrar

-Después de esta noche podré olvidarte-pensó draco mientras tapaba la desnudez ambos con las sabanas de seda verde para así, agotados y satisfechos sucumbir ante el sueño que se hacia latente ,tenia una ligera opresión el pecho pero no sabia que era, sin decir nada mas

,mientras sentía las manos de hermione acariciar su espalda se durmió en el pecho de la chica

-Que vi en sus ojos?- pensó hermione mientras sentía el calido aliento del chico en el pecho claramente el estaba empezando a dormirse ….seria bueno que ella pensara lo mismo y así con una sonrisa en el rostro se durmió también

_Sangre….Olía a sangre…….. se acerco a ese enorme charco rojo…….. se arrodillo… oscuridad solo había oscuridad…….. mas sangre…….. una tela ondeaba ……un grito a lo lejos ….una suplica….. no pudimos lograrlo…… No pudimos…. Con sus manos toco la sangre……. Se ensucio las manos con ellas……. Lo lograron?... no ……. no lo habian hecho…….. algo salio mal…ellos iban a ir ……….._

Se despertó sobresaltada……se sentó en la cama sujetando fuertemente su cabeza…. Un sueño de esos otra vez? Hacia mucho tiempo que no los tenia, se seco el sudor con el dorso de la mano cuando sintió que alguien se despertaba a su lado y la tomaba con cariño del brazo

-Que sucede cat?- dijo julian con una mirada claramente preocupada

-Tuve un sueño- dijo Catherine con al voz completamente seria

El castaño lo entendió de inmediato esos sueños. Desde que la conocía esos sueños la habían perturbado ….. e hizo lo que siempre hacia …. se acomodo por detrás de ella e hizo que ella se apoyara en su torso desnudo. Ambos lo estaban pero eso ya era costumbre no había nada nuevo en ello …..ella simplemente se dejo llevar

-Dime que has visto en tus sueños mi niña?-le susurro julian ala chica en el oído solo sintió como se tensaba de nuevo

La mañana aparecía majestuosa, no podría haber un sol mas brillante que ese, el día prometía se sabia de antemano, Hermione sintió una brazo aferrado en su cintura, y recordando la noche anterior sonrió , y trato de dormirse otra vez , porque se sentía extrañamente bien en ese lugar. Sin embargo una vocecilla que tenia la voz de Catherine le recordó que ese día en particular iba a estar muy ocupada , así que maldiciendo mentalmente su compromiso ,con sumo cuidado quito la mano del rubio que apenas y se dio cuenta de que la chica se había levantado , y entonces lo vio ahí tendido, desnudo, con un rostro pacifico, si no lo conociera pensaría que el chico era tan bueno como el pan , hermione tomo una camisa de draco que estaba tirada en el suelo para tapar su desnudez y salio del cuarto por la puerta que conectaba al baño , necesitaba darse un buen baño. Y ya cuando draco despertara hablaría con el. Ahora que paso eso tendrían que poner los puntos en claro

-Solo espero que no me arme un teatro- dijo la chica mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente

El sonido de la regadera despertó a draco , aun sin abrir los ojos empezó a tocar la superficie de la cama tratando de encontrar esa calidez que lo había acompañado hasta hace poco, al no encontrarla abrió los ojos encontrándose con la cama desierta

-Ya se ha levantado y se esta bañando- dijo el chico con una sonrisa aun podía sentir el sabor del cuerpo de la chica en sus labios

Observo el cuarto y sonrió ante el desorden de ropa que había ahí, la falda de la chica esta hecha una tira, y el pantalón de el estaba colocado encima de la lámpara. Todo un caos…….

Pero de repente el chico se reprendió a si mismo al querer que la chica estuviera ahí con el, porque si se suponía que ella era una simple obsesión ahora que ya había obtenido lo que quería ya no la necesitaría mas no es así? Ya no la besaría , ni ella acariciaría su cabello ni besaría sus labios y su cuello …ya no despertaría con ese olor a vainillas y fresas ………

Ya no la tendría otra vez

Mierda…..

Tendría que hablar con ella en cuento saliera del baño

Hermione tuvo un estupendo baño, eso era lo que necesitaba para iniciar el día con el pie derecho, cerro las llaves de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla dejando sus cabellos mojados caer libres en su espalda , cuando, de improvisto unas manos la sujetaron por detrás y le daban un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días descansaste bien?- dijo hermione a su acompañante

-De maravilla- dijo draco con una sonrisa mientras la soltaba- te levantaste muy temprano

-Estoy acostumbrada a despertarme así- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba bien la toalla al cuerpo –Báñate tu también porque necesitamos hablar de acuerdo? te espero en al sala común- sin agregar algo mas y dándole un beso corto en los labios al chico se marcho rumbo a su habitación, dejando a un pasmado draco al sentir que le habían robado su idea

20 minutos después se encontraban los dos sentados el sillón de su sala común. Hermione vestía un simple pantalón de mezclilla azul ,tenis y una playera sencilla de color azul , el chico por las prisas también iba vestido de mezclilla solo que el iba con una camisa negra y zapatos de vestir , su cabello aun se encontraba mojado, y fue draco quien trato de tomar al palabra

-Oye sobre lo de ayer yo solo- empezó el chico tratando de que su voz sonara lo mas segura posible

-No espera antes debo decirte algo- dijo hermione- ayer estabas bajo el efecto de un hechizo

-Como?- dijo el chico contrariado- como que un hechizo

-Veras esto es algo complicado-empezó a decir hermione pero ella estaba segura que toda la atención de draco era solo por eso el afrodisíaco surtió efecto, por eso el había sido tan cuidadoso y tan apasionado esa noche- En la cena de ayer en el jugo de calabaza había una potente afrodisíaco de tiempo

-Un afrodisíaco- repitió el chico contrariado Catherine le había dicho lo mismo anoche solo que lo olvido por algún motivo

-De tiempo si.. es decir que todos los que tomaron jugo de calabaza ayer en al cena para el desayuno de hoy y todo día estarán de un carácter sumamente romántico

-Pero entonces porque dices que lo de ayer era un hechizo?-dijo el chico tratando de entender a la morena que estaba frente a el

-Es que el alcohol hace que el efecto se adelante y por eso yo creo que fue esa tu actitud ayer- termino hermione y espero para el griterío que de seguro empezaría el chico , nada la preparo para las carcajadas que draco soltó

-Entonces tu piensas que yo…..-y continuo riéndose, era la primera vez que hermione lo veía reír de ese modo y por algún extraño motivo le pareció encantador- yo tome jugo de calabaza?

-Que dices?-dijo la chica ahora contrariada

-Veras es algo muy gracioso- dijo draco y empezó a contarle lo sucedido

_FLASH BACK…………_

Draco estaba sentado en al mesa de slytherin demasiado concentrado en los sucesos del día para pensar en su comida

-Primero julian con su historia…… Eso fue bueno porque saber que el pudo rectificar el camino es simplemente….pero después… porque la invite a salir?...- sin pensarlo se sirvió jugo de calabaza mientras veía como harry y ron devoraban su comida y ahí estaba ella, comiendo tranquilamente , se veía tan bien

-Que tanto vez draco?- le dijo blaise zabinni mientras trataba de distinguir la dirección hacia donde miraba su amigo

-Nada son tonterías….. ya sabes por la carta- dijo draco tratando de que blaise se tragara su cuento

-Oh es cierto- dijo el moreno sonriente- debes de estar emocionado no?- dijo como si no le importara mucho

– si claro- dijo draco-mira Catherine se ve algo agitada no?-dijo el chico tratando de que blaise no preguntara mas

-Si . te lo digo amigo este año las mujeres están muy buenas…..Catherine es un bombón y también……..- dijo observando a hermione acto que draco no paso desapercibido

-De que hablas?- dijo draco levantando su copa para beberla

-De que yo creo que este año será muy bueno para este galán- dijo arrebatándole la copa a draco en un impulso y bebiendo todo su contenido

-Hey que esa copa era mía- dijo draco tomando nuevamente al copa vacía y depositándola en la mesa

Ese fue el movimiento que el trío dorado y Catherine vieron hacer a draco

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------_

-Entonces tu no tomaste el jugo?- dijo hermione incrédula

-Te digo que blaise estaba tan emocionado viendo con quien ligar que se lo tomo de un trago todo – dijo draco- cosa que ahora que me lo dices me da mucho gusto

-Vaya entonces me alegra- dijo hermione- todos pensamos que lo habías tomado

-Pues ya vez que no fue así. Después paso lo de la tonta de pansy ya vez no pude tomar nada- dijo el chico

-Entonces creo que te unirás la grupo de espectadores porque a aparte de ti , harry, ron, Catherine y yo misma los demás estudiantes estarán bajo los efectos, a los profesores les dan vino así que no hay que preocuparse

-Oh no pienso lo mismo……- dijo draco sospechosamente- resulta que la profesora Sprout, y madam pince son abstemias de alcohol así que ellas se tomaron el jugo

-Mierda- dijo hermione de repente- entonces será muy divertido como tratan de ligar a los profesores

-O a los alumnos- dijo draco riendo nuevamente y contagiando a la morena con su buen humor

-Anda bajemos a ver que sucede- dijo hermione muy entusiasmada

-Antes de eso solo quería decirte algo que espero no te moleste- dijo el rubio quedando serio de golpe

-Si dime?- dijo hermione no entendiendo la seriedad del chico

-Bueno con esto que paso anoche. Bien no es que me arrepienta ni nada pero…… aun tengo cosas que resolver y no me gustaría que nadie se enterase de eso…-dijo con algo de timidez el chico cosa que les extraño ambos

-vamos no es para tanto malfoy. Solo fue cosa del momento no te preocupes que yo no le diré a nadie lo que paso……. Después de todo no quiero que se sepa tampoco-dijo la chica – es solo que – la chica no sabia como decirle lo que tenia planeado

-Que sucede- dijo draco por una parte aliviado

-Es lo solo que. De acuerdo ….. no te enamores de mi esta bien?- pensó la chica – es solo que a mi me parece que esto como lo llevamos esta muy bien…-le dijo esta vez al rubio no podría decirle lo otro era demasiado arriesgado-…. Sin compromiso. Cuando a ambos nos parezca esta bien…… . además de eso yo no podría comprometerme con alguien …... Discúlpame si soy demasiado brusca pero es necesarios que lo sepas ….además-añadió en un susurro como si eso no lo dijera completamente segura- yo no puedo amar a nadie………..

-Tranquila hermione- dijo el chico un poco sorprendido de lo que la chica le había dicho ,se le había adelantado solo un poco pero estaba bien. Después de todo el tampoco quería un compromiso- yo también pienso que es mejor dejarlo en secreto y sin compromiso ….. y ahora me parece que debemos ver a unos alumnos de hogwarts con las hormonas revolucionadas- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo

-De acuerdo- dijo ella sonriente le chico lo había entendido todo muy bien ….

…Demasiado bien..

Salieron de la torre tomando sus respectivas túnicas del perchero y colocándoselas ,iban platicando por el pasillo que los llevaba la gran comedor cuando hermione vio que en una de las esquinas había una mano haciéndole señas así que se disculpo con draco argumentando que debía ir con harry y ron para que no los vieran entrar juntos, el chico le creyó y la dejo ir no sin antes que la morena le diera un beso rápido en la boca dejando al chico sorprendido, quien se marcho de allí y hermione se dirigió hacia donde estaba alguien conocido

-Y bien que paso- dijo hermione a la figura que la jalaba hacia un aula vacía en donde ya estaban una pensativa Catherine y un melancólico julian

-Pues que los efectos de la poción se harán solo hasta el medio día , lo bueno es que pude hacer un hechizo de alianza con la poción de esta manera solo actuara ese corto tiempo – dijo una pensativa luna –pero lo malo es que los alumnos estarán buscando desde estos momentos rincones obscuros

-No le veo nada de malo después de todo no nos afecta- dijo Catherine-

-Como que no …….. el director se enterara -dijo luna- se supone que debemos tener un bajo perfil el se dará cuenta que estamos circulando pociones prohibidas

-No creo que haga tanta alharaca –dijo julian también integrándose a la charla con una sonrisa- además a el parece divertirle esta situación…..además el ya lo sabe no cat?-dijo volteando a ver ala pelirroja

-Si el ya lo sabe y por lo que se no le presto mucha importancia- dijo la pelirroja

-Oh por cierto malfoy no tomo la poción, al parecer zabinni se la quito antes de que pudiera beberla- dijo hermione para el grupo

-Oh bien al menos uno menos en la lista- dijo luna sarcástica - … cuanto me gustaría que me dieran una encomienda de parte de la organización así no tendría que estar aquí……

-No hay nada que podamos hacer luna?-le dijo hermione a la rubia- te ves realmente mal

-Solo. ……..Solo no lo comenten en la organización……-dijo con fastidio la chica mientras se dirigía la puerta- o tendré a Delta sobre mi lo que queda del año-dijo y cerro la puerta para abrirla de inmediato- por cierto no tienen las pistolas a la mano? Un balazo en estos momentos me sentaría de perlas

-Lo siento he dejado al mía en mi habitación- se disculpo hermione

-Bien solo respira hondo lovegood-murmuro para si la rubia antes de cerrar por segunda vez la puerta

-Le afecto algo eso no?- dijo julian mirando hacia la puerta- no sabia que los de inteligencia se pondrían tan mal

-A mi su actitud aun me sorprende- dijo hermione- pero no creo que este realmente preocupada por eso . …de seguro sabe como mantener sus hormonas a raya…..después de todo es de inteligencia……

-Si es lo mas seguro- dijo Julián- y como te fue en al noche hermione?-pregunto casualmente

- bien…… salimos aun bar que hay en hosmeade creo que deberíamos ir un día- dijo la chica no dándole demasiada importancia – pasa algo cat?-le pregunto ala pelirroja que se veía algo ausente

-Tuve un sueño-dijo nuevamente la pelirroja

-Tuvo al premonición de que la misión Black no funcionara .-le completo julian

-Pero cat no habías tenido premoniciones….desde que…..-dijo hermione preocupada

-Desde que el se fue………Si lo se……. Por eso estoy así. ….. nunca he fallado con mis premoniciones …. Se que alguien morirá en la misión Black-dijo con voz pausada- y creo que puede ser Sirius…………..

-Ya veras que no será el ……….además nosotros nunca hemos fallado en ninguna misión y esta no será la excepción-le dijo hermione infundiéndole confianza ala chica

-Pero vi sangre-le refuto al pelirroja mirando al piso

-Para el ritual es necesaria la sangre no?- le dijo la morena levantándole el rostro a la chica – esa fue la que viste, tal vez esa premonición es sobre lo que vamos a sentir dentro del velo

-Puede ser- dijo cat viéndolo como una opción- además no vi ningún cuerpo……… por lo general veo el rostro de quien muere

-Eso es …….ya vez que no era tan grave?-le dijo julian acercándose alas chicas- ahora vamonos muero por ver a jóvenes con hormonas al 100

-Si vamos- dijo ya una mas sonriente Catherine-de todas formas iré a ver a mi tutor esta tarde

La triada black llego a las puertas del gran comedor peor nada los preparo para el espectáculo que ahí se presentaba….. alumnos que corrían persiguiendo a otros, unos que sin pudor alguno se besaban y se acariciaban sin importarles quien estuviera enfrente, hermione fue de los tres la mas sorprendida ya que ella tenia una idea sumamente diferente de los desayunos de hogwarts desde hace mas de 5 años, y para ponerle la cereza al pastel los profesores estaban sentados desayunando con una tranquilidad aplastante, los tres se percataron de que remus no estaba presente al igual que el profesor snape pero no le tomaron mucha importancia… bueno menos los lugares de la profesora Sprout que observaba con avidez hacia los alumnos y Madam pince que trataba de hacerla la platica a un azorado flitwick, rápidamente los tres se separaron hermione se fue para grifindor Catherine hacia slytherin y julian hacia una tranquila mesa de profesores

Mientras tanto en una sala escondida en el castillo se encontraban dos hombres uno era alto de aspecto musculoso, su figura estaba protegida por las sombras de la habitación , el otro era mas bien de contextura delgada de cabellos castaños estaba sentado en un sillón rojo

-Ya veo así que ya lo recuerdas todo no?- dijo una figura alta que estaba de espaldas a otra que estaba sentada en un sillón

-Si ….anoche no pude dormir tenia tantos recuerdos- dijo la segunda figura mientras se levantaba-

-Sabes porque se te dio esta oportunidad no?- dijo la voz grave del hombre

-Si y por eso. Gracias por no romper tu promesa – dijo el castaño tomándole un hombro ala figura- gracias por estar ahí para el

-Aunque ha sido muy difícil tu protegido es tan propenso al desastre

-Pero por lo que se…..tu tienes a alguien ahora no?- dijo maliciosamente el castaño

-Fue idea de Al desde entonces la cuido- dijo la primera figura fastidiada

-Lo se..pero nunca te había visto tan contento-dijo el castaño

-Ella es mi luz….. así como potter es tu protegido West Wolf ………Catherine es mi protegida- dijo la figura revelándose a remus

-Y Tu nunca cambiaras……..mi viejo amigo- dijo remus mientras observaba el rostro de su interlocutor

De vuelta al gran comedor………

-Hey hermione ya viste como están los ánimos?- le dijo un divertido harry mientras observaba a su mejor amigo pelearse con dean Thomas quien estaba demasiado cerca de ginny

-Si , por merlín que bueno que no tomamos ese jugo o quien sabe que estaríamos haciendo- le dijo bromeando hermione a harry quien solo sonrió

Hermione aprovecho para buscar a gamma en la mesa de ravenclaw y como lo suponía la chica aparentaba tranquilidad mientras el dirigía recelosas miradas hacia la mesa de los leones y hacia alguien en particular………

-Oigan este día esta demasiado loco no?- les dijo un neville muy tranquilo

-Porque lo dices?- le dijo con precaución hermione

-Pues miren como están todos parece primavera en septiembre….además –les dijo neville en un tono mas confidencial que hizo a ambos leones acercarse mas a el-Eh visto a seamus tratando de cortejar ala profesora sprout y no vi que a ella le molestase

Ambos morenos se rieron con ganas al imaginarse tal escena

-no puedo creerlo- dijo hermione sujetándose el estomago para no hacerse daño- al parecer esto estará muy divertido

-Ustedes saben porque es eso cierto?- les dijo neville entrecerrando los ojos

-No para nada – le dijo harry tratando de sonar seguro- oye por cierto tu tomaste el rico jugo de calabaza ayer en la cena ?

-No , ayer no cene –les dijo neville- estaba atrasado en pociones, además me acababa de llegar mi varita nueva, así que no alcance cena…Catherine tiene razón con esta varita se me hacen mas fáciles los hechizos

-Oh ya veo- dijo hermione un poco desilusionada por no ver a ese ahora hermoso chico tras alguna estudiante

Mientras tanto en slytherin draco veía con malos ojos las risas tan estridentes de esos leones . pero por un lado el también no podía dejar de reírse para sus adentros ante tal escena, crabbe estaba tratando de ligar con millicent bullstrode y goyle…… bueno el rubio creía que no se le podía llamar pareja a una chica de huffelpuff demasiado horrible aun para goyle

Solo salio de sus pensamientos cuando noto a Catherine sentarse a su lado

-Vaya que si necesitaban un desahogo no?- le dijo la chica con burla

-Y vaya que si ..míralos pareces animales en celo- dijo draco

-Suerte que no tomaste el afrodisíaco ….hermione me lo contó- le dijo la pelirroja añadiendo rápidamente lo ultimo al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico

-Oh .si eso…. Que bueno no?- le dijo el chico dubitativo- oye y tu no sabes cuanto va a durar eso?. Porque es realmente fastidioso tener que sacarme a pansy de encima

-Solo durara hasta medio día- le dijo la chica tomando jugo de naranja no sin olerlo antes claro esta

-Y no saben como llego la poción hasta allí?- le dijo el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa

-Oh no de eso nada yo al reconocí peri hasta ahí no se quien la haya puesto-le respondió lo mas tranquila cat

-Draco querido que haces con esta traidora de sangre?- dijo la voz chillona de pansy acercándose al chico

-Lárgate pansy no estoy de humor- dijo el rubio molesto

-Anda corazón ya veras que eso se te quita después. Anda vamos a estar solos un tiempo deja esa traidora de sangre aquí-le dijo pansy casi sin respirar

-No tu vete- le dijo fríamente el rubio

-Anda mira que me he enterado de algo muy interesante…..-le dijo pansy tratando de sacar el lado curioso de draco

-Si te acabas de dar cuenta que tienes dos orejas no me importa. Ahora vete que quiero terminar mi desayuno con tranquilidad- le dijo draco dándole la espalda

-Bueno te lo diré de todas formas creo que tu eres el mas indicado para saberlo……….- dijo pansy tratando de hacer un intento fallido de lucir misteriosa

-Vas a decirlo o vas a esperar hasta navidades –le dijo un exasperado draco quien quería que la chica dijese aquello y se largara

-Zabinni esta interesado en hermione Granger –lo soltó parcamente la chica

-Que diablos?- dijo draco con una voz que reconoció como enojada

-Si ya decía yo que te iba a parecer una estupidez- dijo pansy creyendo que le enojo de draco se debía a que hermione era una sangre sucia- esta ahí hablando e las maravillas de esa sangre sucia como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo

Los tres voltearon y pudieron ver a blaise hablando con un grupo de slytherins

-Es perfecta, sus caderas su pelo…….además es inteligente…….-decía zabinni fascinado

-Ya hablare con el y ahora si nos disculpas….-le dijo draco a pansy

La chica miro con admiración al rubio pensando que el aun quería eliminar esas estorbosas sangres sucias y se levanto para a continuación voltearse hacia Catherine y decirle

-Nos vemos al medio día Dumont- con una voz cargada de maldad

-Ah que es hoy cierto?- le dijo Catherine con aparente aburrimiento- esta bien nos veremos parkinson

Y dicho esto la serpiente se fue de ahí

-y a ti que te pasa?- le dijo Catherine a draco una vez que pansy se había ido

-Con respecto a que?- dijo draco tratando de que su voz fuera normal

-Pues mira después de lo que dijo parkinson has atacado a esa tostada como si de un mago tenebroso se tratara

Draco bajo la mirada para ver la tostada hecha trizas en su plato

-No es nada- dijo rápidamente

-Eso espero draco…..eso espero- dijo Catherine mas para si misma que para el chico- por tu bien espero que así sea

-Por cierto quiero hablar con todos de una vez - dijo draco para alejar ese tema de la cabeza- es urgente además no creo que nadie sospeche todos están……. Demaciado ocupados como para darse cuenta

-Esta bien nos vemos en 10 minutos afuera del gran comedor voy a decirle a los demás-con esto al pelirroja con gracia se levanto y le hizo una imperceptible seña a julian quien entendió de inmediato y se encamino hacia la mesa de gryffindor

20 minitos mas tarde estaban los 6 chicos en las habitaciones de julian , los hombres se sorprendieron de la decoración las chicas fingieron lo mismo y ahora estaban todos sentados esperando a que el rubio hablase

-He recibido una carta de mi padre ……….-dijo de repente Draco una vez que sintió que era necesario hablar

-Y que decía?. Dijo julian llanamente

-Que es tiempo de dar mi prueba para convertirme en mortifago- dijo draco como si las palabras se le atorasen en la garganta

-Como? Tan pronto?- dijo Catherine asombrada según sabían eso iba a ser hasta finales de año escolar

-Estaba planteado para fin de cursos pero hubo no se que situación la cual hizo que se adelantasen los planes- dijo draco levantándose y yendo hacia donde el vino reposaba le dio una significativa mirada la cual julian supo interpretar adecuadamente y asintió el chico procedió a servirse vino…….necesitaba algo para calmar los nervios

-Y por lo que veo tu no quieres eso no?- dijo harry viendo bajo una nueva luz al rubio

Este se quedo un poco shokeado por las palabras de harry y un flashazo de la noche anterior llego a su cabeza…...que hacia allí platicándoles todo eso a ellos?

-No quiero ser un mortifago……-dijo lo mas bajo que pudo pero todos lo oyeron perfectamente

-Bien entonces será lo mejor que nos pongamos a ello –dijo harry con una naturalidad impresionante

-Así de simple?- se atraganto draco con sus palabras

-Nuestro harry es así ya sabes secuelas de su lucha interminable con el mal- bromeo ron- y ahora hay que pensar una forma para que no te conviertas en mortifago

-De que trata la prueba?- dijo hermione hablando por primera vez y viendo al rubio a los ojos

-Tengo que matar a un sangre sucia…... O a potter en su defecto - dijo draco quedamente

-Te la han puesto fácil no?- dijo Catherine en son de broma- queda claro que a menos que te des prisa y mates a potter de una vez estamos en un leve problema

-Leve?- dijo draco aun sorprendido de que todos se lo tomaron con naturalidad

-Creo que tengo una solución, Temporal pero solución al menos-dijo julian con aplomo

-Ya te estabas tardando – dijo Catherine viendo al chico con naturalidad

-Bien lo que quiere voldemort es una prueba de fidelidad no? –dijo julian como si Catherine no hubiera dicho nada- yo pienso que ahorita lo que mas quiere es formar sus tropas para la batalla.. así que, que mejor que draco no mate a nadie pero sin embargo le de algo mas jugoso y mas atractivo para tom

-Oh ya veo es una buena idea- dijo hermione comprendiéndolo en el acto

-Esta bien soy el único aquí que esta perdido?- dijo ron

-No no veras ahora lo explico- dijo julian – draco tienes dos opciones una negarte lo cual por lo que veo te traería problemas con tu padre y mas aun con tom ,quien no tolera a los traidores y entonces el terminara matándote

-Si esa es una opción- dijo draco

-La otra es que consigamos que voldemort confié en ti al saber que tu le darás en charola de plata algo mejor que la simple muerte de una sangre sucia-dijo julian sonriente

-Y eso es?- dijo draco ansioso

-Fácil….. Que le entregues al trío dorado de gryffindor en sus manos……- el castaño dejo que las palabras les llegasen a cada uno en la cabeza

-Ya lo entendí- dijo harry sonriente también

-Y yo sigo sin entender- dijo ron

-Veras – dijo Catherine tomando ahora la palabra- draco puede decir que se hará amigo de ustedes con al firme intención de que ustedes le tengan confianza y en un determinado momento llevarlos ante su presencia de tal manera que el los mate …creo que será mas tractivo para el no?

-suena bien- dijo draco- pero mi padre no se tragara eso de que de buenas a primeras me haré amigo de ustedes

-Lo se y es ahí donde entro yo-dijo Catherine mirando julian para verlo asentir con la cabeza-dirás que hay una nueva compañera de slytherin que te ha dicho que quiere ayudar a lord voldemort en su lucha a matar a potter y que te ha platicado de este plan

-Tu……… Tu vas a hacer eso?- dijo ron pensativo luchando por un sentimiento extraño en el pecho

-Si así no se vera tan sospechoso no?- dijo hermione con aplomo- así tu padre pensara que es por la idea de cat y así serán ambos una especie de espías infiltrados para voldemort

-Además eso es perfecto para lo de hoy.-dijo julian sonriendo misteriosamente

-Entonces no podré matar a parkinson?- dijo Catherine en un puchero- yo que quería divertirme… le prometí a cleo su sangre

Harry, ron y draco se sorprendieron ante la actitud de la chica matar era así de sencillo para ella?

- Déjalo para después querida- dijo Julián acercándose a Catherine y acariciándole el rostro- ahora lo mas importante es ayudar a draco en esto

-Si esta bien- dijo Catherine fingiendo enfado- solo sea por eso. Pero draco debes saber que una vez que estas en esto no debes darle marcha atrás…. Dejarías atrás el lado de la oscuridad par pasarte ala lucha contra los mortifagos

-Si ya me he dado cuenta de eso- dijo draco mirándolos a todos y cada uno con determinación- después de todo yo sabia que con tantos enfrentamientos potter debe ser sumamente bueno para poder matar a voldemort

-Bueno ya es tradición- dijo harry tratando de aligerar la charla

-Así que ahora si quieres desistir es el momento después ya no lo podrás hacer. Estarás en contra de tu familia y de lo que se te ha enseñado- dijo Julián viendo al chico seriamente

-Cuenten conmigo- dijo draco seguro- prefiero estar de su lado al de esos bastardos

-eso era de lo que yo hablada en el fondo no es tan malo- dijo ron sonriente al chico el rubio se sorprendió al sonreírle del vuelta al pelirrojo

-Entonces ya esta dicho- dijo julian- primero que nada debes de enviarle ahora a tu padre una carta donde le dices lo de Catherine y lo del plan

-Estas segura de arriesgarte por mi?- dijo draco a Catherine quien se había levantado y estaba ahora mirando hacia la ventana- podría pasarte algo si nos descubren

-No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo Catherine- además no creo que nos agarren de inmediato ya veremos que pasa al transcurrir el tiempo

-Entonces ya esta dicho … .yo creo que entonces hermione y Catherine contamos con ustedes para al que la otra parte del plan funcione- dijo Julián- y ya se esta haciendo tarde falta poco menos de 2 horas para el medio día…el efecto de el afrodisíaco se desperecerá y tendrán el duelo con parkinson…….

-Si debemos prepararnos- dijo hermione con una mirada extraña en ella cosa que hizo que los chicos se sorprendieran- además debemos de quedar de acuerdo en algo no Catherine?

-Si tu mandas aunque de un buen escarmiento no se salvara parkinson………. Odio hacer papeles de buena- dijo la pelirroja y se dirigió hacia donde estaba una hermione ya levantada –bueno vamonos

-Si- dijo la castaña y actos seguido para sorpresa de sus mejores amigos se dirigió al rubio y le dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo- has tomado una excelente decisión- a continuación le beso la mejilla y sin que nadie lo notara le apretó la mano para después salir de las habitaciones de julian

-Nos vemos a medio día- dijo Catherine – y agarren buenos lugares al función estará de estreno-y salio siguiendo a hermione

-Bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos también- dijo harry levantándose junto a ron y acercándose al rubio también le dijo- me gusta que estés de nuestro lado…….. siempre pensé que seria bueno que pelearas al lado nuestro

-Yo también- le dijo draco y ambos estrecharon las manos en vistas de una muy buena amistad

-Bueno nos vemos draco- dijo ron hablándole el rubio con total sinceridad e hizo lo mismo de harry y draco se sintió extrañamente agradecido con sus nuevo…amigos?

Ambos chicos se fueron dejando solos a draco y a julian

-Y bien te has quedado a propósito no?- dijo sabiamente el castaño

-Dime…… Dime que nunca te has arrepentido de cambiar de bando. Que es mejor estar del lado de la luz-dijo draco sentándose frente al chico

-No nunca me he arrepentido, pero incluso estando del lado de la luz estas dentro de la oscuridad sin embargo……. Hay muchas mas cosas buenas del lado de la luz ……además…hay algo mas detrás de tu decisión no?-dijo con una sonrisilla al final julian

Y draco trato de no pensar en unos ojos castaños

El medio día llego con el desconcierto de los alumnos, justo cuándo las agujas del reloj marcaron las 12 todos despertaron de una especie de ensueño algunos horrorizados de estar junto a otra persona hacinado…….. Cosas indebidas… otros sonrientes después de salir de salones, despachos o de lugares obscuros, sin embargo todos los alumnos se despabilaban de inmediato, pues había otras cosas mejores que ver y así a paso presuroso se dirigieron al gran comedor donde el espectáculo prometía demasiado

El gran comedor estaba distinto, ahora se podía observar una enorme multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor de una tarima de duelo, esta era igual a su predecesora de segundo año solo que era mas ancha se podría decir que del doble, las lunas pintadas en sus distintas fases tenían a los chicos sorprendidos y emocionados

Harry y ron estaban de una extremos esperando a sus amigas quienes aun no llegaban ,draco estaba en al otra punta y disimiladamente le hizo una seña con al mano para darles a entender que la carta ya había sido enviada ambos chicos asintieron sonrientes

Había también una pequeña mesa mas elevada de lo habitual donde se encontraban los profesores y el director sentados observándolo todo

-Seguro de esto albus?- dijo la profesora mc gonagall- después de todo es un duelo a muerte

-No te preocupes minerva- le dijo el anciano amablemente- hay muchas rencillas que deben solucionarse de maneras distintas y no creo que ninguna de las señoritas sufra gran daño

-Te preocupas por tu leona minerva?- le dijo severus snape burlón

-Tu deberías preocuparte hay tres de tu casa ahí- dijo la profesora escandalizada

-Solo me preocupo por dos de ellas- dijo snape viendo hacia la tarima

Julián solo atino a sonreír de lado

Mientras tanto arriba de la tarima estaba una confiada pansy al lado de millicent, ambas portaban trajes de duelo que consistía en pantalón y camisa verde olivo ambas estaba vestidas igual, y ambas portaban escudos de la familia parkinson

-Ja- se burlo Pansy en voz alta para que todos la oyeran- me ha tenido miedo.. lo sabía esa pequeña traidora de sangre es solo palabras…..debe de estar llorando al saber que tenia que enfrentarse conmigo

-Me alegro que estés de una animo de bromas parkinson porque esta vez no me detendré- resonó la voz de Catherine a lo largo del gran comedor y de inmediato todas las cabezas se giraron para ver a las recién llegadas

Ambas caminaban con miradas fijas hacia la tarima, ante la presencia y la majestuosidad con la que caminaban todos les abrían paso sin decir nada, se subieron a la tarima con elegancia y fue ahí cuando todos las pudieron ver mejor

Catherine y hermione llevaban un short pequeño de piel de dragón negro, que les llegaba a medio muslo, botas negras altas que les llegaban un poco mas arriba de la rodilla sin embargo en la parte superior llevaban la diferencia, Catherine llevaba una playera ajustada sin mangas de color blanco de seda aparentemente del lado izquierdo había un escudo que contenía una serpiente, una torre y un arco, además llevaba a cleo firmemente sujeta en su cuello la cobra se erguía orgullosa y sacaba su bifida lengua intimidando a los presentes .

Hermione llevaba la misma playera solo que de seda azul cielo, también del lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho llevaba un escudo que contenía unos laureles, un chatillo, una águila y una espada ,además de luca perchado majestuoso en su hombro ambas tenían sujetos los cabellos en coletas bajas , los chicos babearon ante ese atuendo.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo hermione se dirigió a ron y le dijo

-Cuida de luca por favor ron- le dijo hermione con total seriedad el chico asintió y el ave voló para posarse ahora en el hombro del pelirrojo

-Potter cuida de cleo- dijo Catherine hermética

-Yo?- dijo dudoso potter quien pensó que esa chica nunca le pediría un favor

-Eres el único que habla parcel- dijo Catherine como no entendiendo al duda el chico- así podrás tranquilizarla no dejes que de ninguna manera intervenga en el duelo

-De acuerdo- dijo harry también adoptando una pose seria y la serpiente se deslizo a través de los brazos de su ama para encaramarse al cuello de potter

-Pensé que no vendrían- dijo pansy enfadada de los trajes de las chicas

-Acaso no sabes que es mejor llegar elegantemente tarde?- dijo Catherine en son de broma pero con los ojos fieros

-Te lo juro amigo-dijo ron a harry mientras veía a sus dos amigas- nunca había visto a hermione así esa mirada ……..da miedo ..compadezco a parkinson

-Recuerda que hermione ya tenia algo desde el segundo curso con millicent – dijo harry viendo la misma mirada fiera de hermione quien no había hablado nada

-Esa mirada- dijo draco viendo asombrado a la chica-

-Duelistas al centro- dijo el director levantándose de la mesa y Catherine y pansy se acercaron al centro hermione y millicent se quedaron atrás-

Ambas chicas quedaron de frente

--Te demostrare lo que es ser una sangre limpia……..Hoy es un buen día para morir dumont- dijo parkinson poniendo su varita de frente

-Si te gustaría morir en este día no me opondré. Y yo te enseñare lo que es ser una hechicera de verdad - dijo Catherine seriamente mientras alejaba la varita de su rostro

-Media vuelta- dijo el director- trece pasos y pueden hacer el primer hechizo

Ambas chicas dieron los trece pasos tranquilamente, sin prisas

-A la cuenta de tres, 1, 2, 3….-dijo el director

De inmediato de las varitas de ambas chicas salieron múltiples chispas de colores al parecer ambas Habían lanzado solo luces para despistar al enemigo

-_Rictusempra_-dijo Catherine y el hechizo solo rozo el brazo de parkinson quien lo esquivo con mucho trabajo

-_Lumus maxima_- dijo parkinson lanzando un potente rayo de luz para tratar de cegar a Catherine quien cerro los ojos en el momento preciso

-Demasiado débil parkinson- dijo Catherine con burla- me lo suponía ………mucha magia desperdiciada

-Hablas demasiado-dijo parkinson empezando a desesperarse-te enseñare lo que es bueno …_ noctis_

Una inusitada oscuridad se hizo presente en el comedor solo se oyó el grito del hechizo desesperado de parkinson .todos los alumnos estaban temerosos , a leguas se veía eso era magia negra harry y ron se preocuparon por sus amigas, draco estaba comiéndose las uñas

-Ahora millicent- dijo parkinson con un timbre afectado

_-cruoris-_ se oyó el grito de millicent y de parkinson ,se vio un potente rayo de luz roja dispararse en dos direcciones

_-dies lumus - _se oyó la voz de hermione tranquila y pausada de inmediato la luz del día aprecio nuevamente en el gran comedor

Todos se sorprendieron al poder ver nuevamente a las duelistas ya que ahora parkinson y millicent se lanzaban contra hermione y Catherine.. al parecer su hechizo no dio resultado y en la desesperación se lanzaron para tratar de vencerlas del modo muggle

Cleo silbaba enfurecida cosa que casi nadie notaba pero harry entendía ala perfección

-_Esa sucia tramposa_- decía la serpiente enfurecida-utilizando hechizo prohibidos iré a ayudar a mi ama

-_No déjala cleo_-le dijo harry hablando en parcel- ella podrá vencer a parkinson

-_Oh lo siento amo_- dijo la serpiente encontrándose sumisa nuevamente

-_Porque me dices amo?-_dijo harry contrariado-tu ama es Catherine-

-_Mis amos son todos aquellos que puedan hablar la lengua de mis ancestros_ –dijo la serpiente como si nada

-_Oh bueno pues puedes decirme harry_- dijo el chico apenado-además no debes de preocuparte por Catherine ella es muchísimo mas poderosa que parkinson

-Hey harry si ya dejaste de andar platicando puedes poner atención al duelo?-dijo ron observando al pequeña conversación- me pones los pelos de punta

Harry solo le sonrió ala serpiente y el acaricio la cabeza la serpiente sintió calido el tacto del chico y sonrió para si misma

-Te has dado cuenta no?- dijo Catherine quien esquivaba con agilidad un puñetazo de millicent – que no podrán nunca con nosotras

Hermione no decía nada mas después del hechizo, solo se dedicaba a parar todos los ataques de pansy

-Debes detenerlas albus- dijo minerva totalmente preocupada- las señoritas parkinson y bullstrode han hecho el _cruoris_ ese es un hechizo prohibido, además están atacando las dos al mismo tiempo eso no esta permitido

-Siento que el duelo esta a punto de acabar- dijo simplemente albus dumbledore

-Cat.-grito del otro extremo de la tarima hermione- ya me canse de jugar con ellas podemos terminar con esto de una beuna vez?

-Bueno si tu quieres …..-dijo Catherine con simpleza cosa que ofendió a sus atacantes

Hermione y Catherine se fueron acercando hasta quedar del mismo lado , esquivaron nuevamente a parkinson y bullstrode dando un salto hacia atrás, y aprovechando les dieron a ambas chicas una patada en le estomago dejándolas tambaleantes y se quedaron ambas frente a frente, se tomaron de la mano izquierda y con al mano derecha extendida con la varita en alto a un tiempo dijeron:

_-damnum lenis-_ con voz tranquila y de las varitas de ambas un rayo azulado les dio de lleno a pansy y a millicent dejándolas tiradas en la tarima

Catherine ahora tenia una mirada llena de maldad , incluso todos los alumnos sintieron algo frió recorrer su espalda mientras la chica se acercaba a una parkinson que estaba toda adolorida y que poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar el sentido

-Te recuerdo que esto es un duelo a muerte parkinson- dijo Catherine con voz fría agachándose y haciendo que su voz llegara hasta le final del gran comedor - esto es apenas el comienzo pero hermione se ha aburrido de ti y tu insulsa amiga- señalando a bullstrode quien ni siquiera había podio recuperarse aun

Parkinson estaba aterrada en sus ojos se veían lagrimas de suplica

-Mala suerte parkinson.-dijo Catherine poniendo la punta de la varita en el cuello de la chica y bajándola hasta su pecho del lado izquierdo

Parkinson cerro los ojos esperando lo peor …….pero nunca llego….sintió que la opresión de la varita en su pecho se quitaba ,como algo era arrancado de su pecho y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a una Catherine observándola con lastima con la insignia de su familia en la mano

- Pero no te matare……Mi compasión será tu deshonra………… saber que has perdido totalmente ante mi será tu castigo …ni con todas tus vidas podrías siquiera imaginarte tener un buen duelo ante mi……tu nivel de magia esta muy por debajo de lo esperado ……-dijo tirando el emblema de la familia parkinson y a continuación lo piso como si de una colilla de cigarro se tratara

-Dumont- dijo en un susurro ahogado parkinson

-Y que esto quede bien claro a todos- dijo ahora Catherine con voz clara y firme para que todos le pusieran aun mas atención de la que tenían --No me importa de que casa sean ni que tipo de sangre tengan………todos somos magos y brujas que debemos de estar unidos ahora que es tiempo de guerra ……..voldemort- estremecimiento general- no les preguntara su casa o su sangre si se los llega a topar. Se me hace estupido que haya una guerra entre casas siendo todos estudiantes de hogwarts. El que yo coma o duerma en una casa que no sea la mía es algo tan trivial que parece estupido que por eso tenga yo que batirme a duelo……. Con escorias como esta… si no estamos unidos ahora voldemort nos matara rápidamente. Porque amargarnos mas la existencia. Debemos vivir ahora unidos antes de que sea demasiado tarde - una vez dicho esto bajo de la tarima seguida por una hermione tranquila

-El duelo lo ha ganado las señoritas dumont y granger- dijo el director sonriente

Todos los alumnos estaban aun sopesando las palabras de Catherine. Unidos…. Sin guerra entre ellos….

-Te lo dije minerva no había de que preocuparse- dijo el director

-Esa chica dumont.. quien será realmente.-dijo minerva en un susurro

-Ni te lo imaginas- le respondió julian con una sonrisa de orgullo por sus dos chicas

Un rato después estaban en la sala común de hermione y draco todos comentando lo ocurrido en el duelo

-Han estado simplemente sensacionales- las felicito ron-

-Eso no fue nada- dijo Catherine sonriente al chico- solo fue un ejercicio

-Parkinson esta en la enfermería insiste que le han puesto una maldición de muerte- dijo draco con una sonrisa

-Ahora se la pensara antes de meterse nuevamente con nosotros- dijo hermione

-Y con tu discurso al final todos los alumnos lo comentaran- dijo julian – los maestros, todos estaban asombrado

-Es parte del plan así mientras según esto gano confianza entre los alumnos draco y yo haremos planes para darle a voldemort al "trío dorado"- dijo Catherine

-será genial mi padre se lo tragara completo- dijo draco

-Y esa ropa- dijo ron bromista- si se visten así seguido las retare a duelo a diario

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia del pelirrojo

-Olvidaba que iríamos con lengua de serpiente - dijo hermione de repente- hoy es lo de la presentación del disco

-Es hoy?- dijo harry contrariado- con tanta cosa se me ha olvidado

-Entonces vamos?- dijo ron entusiasmado

-Pueden usar mi chimenea- dijo Julián- esta conectada ala red flu y llegarían rápidamente a que hora es?

-Es a las 5 – Dijo hermione- pero yo no podré ir

-Porque?-dijo un confundido ron

-Debo terminar los deberes además el profesor lupin me pido que lo ayudara con una investigación- dijo hermione tranquilamente

- hermione de verdad deberías tener otras prioridades- dijo ron con voz afectada

-Nosotros tampoco vamos- dijo julian señalándose así mismo y a Catherine- tenemos que arreglar unas cosas de la casa y con los papales de cat

-Entonces solo vamos nosotros 3?- dijo harry señalando a draco y aron

-Yo voy- dijo draco quien quería ver a la pelirroja cantante de lengua de serpiente

-Pues ya esta-dijo hermione- nos platican como les fue esta bien? y nos traen el disco-dijo con una sonrisa viendo divertida al rubio

Un poco mas tarde en una despacho de Hogwarts

-Así que volviste a soñar no?-dijo el hombre mientras acariciaba una copa de vino

-Si, a pesar de lo que me han dicho hermione y julian sigo sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho

-Debes tener cuidado Catherine-dijo el hombre- tus predicciones nunca han sido erradas

-Lo se. Sin embargo siento que la muerte no será de nuestro lado al menos no será de la triada…

-Aun así supongo que eso acelerara tus planes no?-dijo el hombre con firmeza- segura que no quieres decírselo a hermione y a julian ellos podrían ayudarte

-No no quiero que ellos se enteren-dijo la chica- en primera no lo creerían ,después creo que debo de darles una sorpresa no?... que mejor que ellos se den cuenta- dijo al chica- empezare la semana que viene , le daré la invitación en la semana espero que acepte

-Quien podría negársete a ti?- dijo el hombre acercándose a la chica-

-Créeme que el no será el primero. Quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar por la justicia que el mismo ha construido- dijo la pelirroja tomando al copa de las manos de su tutor y dándole un sorbo

-Por cierto he hablado con Molly Weasley-esas palabras fueron como dichas a la nada

-Ella sabe que tu eres…-dijo la chica asombrada girándose para encarara a su tutor

-Que si sabe que soy tu tutor .si….. no sabe mi nombre…..ni conoce mi rostro …. pero creo que por algún extraño motivo sospecha………-dijo el hombre dándole nuevamente la espalda a la chica no quería que viera la expresión de sus rostro

Y bien?- dijo algo ansiosa la chica- es ella…..son ellos?

-Lo mas probable es que si……. No quiso decirme mucho porque dice que es mejor las cosas de frente , se veía claramente emocionada…… el próximo fin de semana estará aquí y desea hablar contigo- dijo el hombre seriamente

-En estos años de búsqueda entonces………-dijo la pelirroja emocionada y dando una sonrisa que muy pocos conocían

-Así podrá decirte parte de tu pasado y te iras con ella- el hombre no pudo evitar decir esto hachón algo de rencor en su voz

-Vamos que no sigas con lo mismo , no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente-le dijo la chica haciendo algo que desde niña no había hecho..abrazo al hombre apoyando su frente en el pecho de el –Tu eres mi única y verdadera familia…..eres lo mas conocido a un padre que tengo y nunca te dejare………..pase lo pase………. Y si en verdad ellos son……..

-Bueno creo que entonces esta dicho-dijo el hombre interrumpiéndola la cercanía con la chica siempre lo afectaba….le acaricio la cabeza como si de una niña pequeña se tratara- eso lo veremos el próximo Domingo que es cuando vendrá …….

-Si- fue lo único que dijo la chica guardando para si que le había gustado ese contacto con el hombre…….. muchos años tenia que no lo hacia..y se entrego así a esa calida sensación

La tarde cayo y mientras los chicos se alistaban para ir a la presentación. Que como iba a ser también para el mundo muggle se tenían que vestir como tal ….

Hermione Catherine y Julián se preparaban para nuevamente convertirse en lengua de serpiente..

Cuando el reloj marcaban las 4:30 los tres chicos se despidieron de sus amigos y se marcharon rumbo a la presentación Hermione se había despedido cándidamente de draco un rato atrás y saliendo a toda prisa ,de Catherine y julian supieron nada ,y a ahora estaban los tres chicos esperando en el despacho

Harry llevaba unos vaqueros negros con una playera azul ,ron llevaba unos vaqueros azules a juego con una playera blanca y draco llevaba unos vaqueros también negros pero con aun camisa verde se veían realmente guapos los tres

-Ya no viene nadie?- dijo ron a harry

-El aludido extendió una pergamino viejo y susurro unas palabras que draco no alcanzo a entender de inmediato un mapa se había reflejado en el pergamino

-Que diablos?- dijo el chico

-Ya habrá tiempo de contarte nuestros pequeños secretos draco- le dijo harry con una sonrisa . no ,no hay nadie vamos

Ron obedeció al acto y los tres tomaron un puño de polvos flu y cada uno lo iba arrojando al tiempo que decían " Word Trade Center London" , harry fue el ultimo que desapareció y de entre las sombras una figura obscura se rió para si

-Niños.-susurro y desapareció en el acto

Los tres chico salieron a una especie de fiesta música electrónica se elevaba a lo lejos, había mucha gente entre periodistas e invitados, pudieron observar fotógrafos muggles tomando fotos del lugar e incluso al fotógrafo del profeta quien con su cámara vieja se daba a conocer por todo el lugar las luces era de fiesta, muchas fotos del grupo estaban por todas portes y en momentos podían oír las canciones de ellos

-Esta genial- dijo ron y los otros chicos dieron su aprobación

-Vamos por unas bebidas- sugirió draco quien veía a meseros ir y venir con copas

-Oye últimamente tienes buenas ideas- bromeo harry y así los tres chicos fueron por sus tragos

-Oye esas son tefes?- dijo ron ya cuando tenían los tres vasos y copas de licor

-Son televisores y si ron…. Lo que me recuerda cualquier cosa del mundo muggle que no sepan pregúntenme primero..no quiero un incidente como el de segundo año…….-le dijo el moreno divertido

-Hey era mi primera vez con el teléfono .-dijo y draco anoto mentalmente preguntarle a potter….harry para después molestar al pelirrojo

Mientras tanto en los camerinos del word trade en un camerino lleno de rosas había dos personas sentadas una era rubia ,el otro era un hombre joven y hermoso con el cabello negro con mechones verdes

-Bien creo que ellos no han sospechado- dijo Catherine con el pelo Rubio inmersa en su papel de Julieta Bellmont

-No solo falta hermione no se porque tarada tanto- dijo julian ya con el cabello de Michael Conde

-Preocupado?- dijo una burlona Catherine cuando al puerta se abrió una chica entro corriendo llevaba el cabello rojizo y un antifaz en los ojos de color plata

-Siento el retraso- dijo la chica – tuve correo que atender

-_Cuando tengo que elegir entre dos males_**,……………...** -dijo julian prestando poca atención ala chica

-_siempre prefiero aquel que no he probado_-completo hermione con una mueca esa era su clave la seguridad ante todo

-Bien y ahora nos dirás de ese correo?-dijo Catherine sonriente

-Si era de Al…..-dijo Catherine y con esto ambos chicos le prestaron toda la atención- mañana será lo del embarque de armas… .debemos estar preparados para eso…. gamma nos dará las armas esta noche y trazaremos también el plan hoy………….. por otro lado hay algo que…….-dijo un poco dudosa

-Que pasa?- dijo julian hermione no estaría así de dudosa si no pasara algo realmente raro

-Al dice que debemos meter mas integrantes a lengua de serpiente..-dijo hermione- dice el que será lo mejor y que lo entenderemos mas tarde

-Ese Al nunca cambia y de seguro ya sabe quienes no?- dijo Catherine

-No dice que los integrantes los seleccionaremos nosotros .. que sabe perfectamente a quienes vamos a elegir- dijo hermione pensativa

-Vaya así que el ya tiene su plan- dijo julian con una sonrisilla- entonces lo mejor será que abramos los ojos no?

-Otra cosa y esto es solo una sugerencia- dijo hermione- debemos cambiar nuestras actitudes. Lengua de serpiente debe ser totalmente distinto a la triada y a nuestras apariencias normales

-Y desde cuando tanta preocupación?- dijo Catherine

-Desde que harry sospecha que nosotros tenemos algo que ver con al triada. No quiero que piense que también legua de serpiente tiene lago que ver

-Y que siguieres?- dijo julian

-Simple por el cabello no nos reconoce tan fácilmente…pero además creo que debemos cambiar nuestras actitudes

-Es decir?-dijo cat quien empezaba a sospechar a donde iría esto

-Por ejemplo, yo seria una fría y déspota, julian….. creo que Julián siendo el casanova y chico peligroso estaría bien y tu…….. esto cat…. Creo que tendrías que ser amable y dulce…….-dijo hermione y espero 3, 2,1

-Que?'-grito una sorprendida Catherine- debes de estar bromeando

-Piénsalo?- trato de convencerla hermione- Catherine dumont se comporta igual que Black Moon y eso aunado a que Julieta Bellmont se comporte igual ayudara a harry a descubrir en un tris quienes somos

-En eso tiene un punto- dijo julian

-Tu cállate que as a seguir comportándote igual- en realidad Catherine sabia que hermione tenia razón pero no quería ceder- pero sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?... yo no puedo demostrar eso que quieres

-Se le llama portarse bien cat-dijo julian – además si lo pones como si fuera una actuación no estaría tan mal….además solo seria en momentos como este .ruedas de prensa…… entrevistas… solo cuando estemos a solas.. cuando estemos en el escenario te portarías normal….solo es una actuación para potter….a los empleados puedes tratarlos mal si quieres y dices que es una imagen

-De acuerdo- dijo ella viendo hacia otro lado- solo espero que no me de caries por el azúcar

-Bueno una vez ya aclarado esto me voy debo cambiarme y ya casi es hora- dijo hermione saliendo nuevamente

-Yo también me voy cuídate querida- dijo julian acariciando el rostro a Catherine y saliendo detrás de hermione

-Tonterías- le dijo Catherine a su espejo mientras suspiraba –yo nunca podré ser buena……

Después de un breve rato los chicos seguían recorriendo , el lugar al parecer habría un pequeña conferencia de prensa y después una breve presentación del grupo

-hey chicos creo que voy al baño- dijo harry a los demás

-Tienes la vejiga del tamaño de una nuez- le bromeo draco

-Apenas estoy acostumbrándome a tomar licor - dijo harry- vayan para apartar lugares en la conferencia

-Por supuesto te reservaremos un puesto- le sonrió draco- y apresúrate

Con eso harry se dirigió al baño, preguntando a los meseros y siguiendo unas complicadas instrucciones llego al lugar cosa que su vejiga internamente agradeció, después de salir de los servicios harry se hallo claramente perdido e hizo lo que cualquier persona cuerda haría…. camino hacia lo desconocido

Entro en pasadillos que no había reconocido y paso un momento mas hasta darse cuenta que estaba completamente perdido…… pudo ver una puerta al final de un pasillo y decidió entrar.

No esperaba la sorpresa que había del otro lado

La habitación estaba llena de rosas rojas, un tocador y mucha ropa tirada en el piso el dio la idea de que estaba en un camerino pero de quien?... entro con mucho sigilo y pudo ver a través de un biombo la figura estilizada de una mujer ….aparentemente ella estaba cambiándose de ropa y cuando se pudo poner lo que parecía una bota larga harry pudo ver una suave y delicada mano salir del biombo para continuación atrapar un antifaz plateado con el cual la mano desaprecio

Harry sabia que tenia que salir de ahí mas no podía mover las piernas cuando pudo darse el valor de salir la habitación, una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-Que haces aquí?-dijo la voz asombrada de una chica- harry de dio vuelta para encontrarse con una de las integrantes de lengua de serpiente

-Perdón…..solo …….solo estaba buscando el salón de prensa- dijo el chico nervioso y es que la chica estaba realmente espectacular, una falda de cuero ajustada a juego con unas sandalias negras que tenían unas tiras que se enredaban a lo largo de sus piernas, una blusa tipo halter de color gris ,dijes y pulseras de piel su cabello rubio caía suelto en su espalda

-Tranquilo- dijo Catherine dándose una pata mental le daba asco ser tan amable- soy Julieta Bellmont……..una integrante de lengua de serpiente- dijo amablemente presentándose- si alguien te ve aquí te echaran

-Un placer-dijo acercándose harry aun nervioso- harry ….harry potter-dijo estrechando su mano al momento un cosquilleo lo invadió

-Oh el famoso potter no?- dijo la chica- debes de estar muy despistado si has podido entrar a la entrada de camerinos- dijo al chica con una sonrisilla

-Señorita Bellmont regreso por usted en un momento..ya es hora-dijo una voz tocando la puerta

-Es el chico de seguridad- dijo Julieta (cat) en un susurro

-Diablos me verán aquí –dijo harry preocupado - no puedo irme sin ron ni draco se preocuparan

-Pues no se como hacerlo no puedo dejarte aquí –dijo Catherine-

En eso la perilla de la puerta empezó a girar signo inequívoco de que alguien quería entrar ya a Catherine se le ocurrió algo .. algo que en realidad no el agradaba mucho pero si quería que hermione y julian no dijeran nada de que no obedecía lo iba a hacer….aunque la idea de arrojar a potter de ahí era tan tentadora…

No lo pensó mas y ante la mirada de sorpresa de harry lo tomo de los hombros y lo recargo en el biombo e hizo lo que nunca espero hacer……… lo beso

Harry se quedo quieto ante el contacto con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa pero al instante algo calido bajo desde su boca hasta su estomago y ahí se quedo…. Y empezó a corresponder al beso mientras cerraba los ojos ,este era un beso muy diferente a los de hermione, no sabia porque pero sabia que ese pero lo iba atener en la cabeza mucho tiempo

Catherine nunca pensó que besar a potter fuera tan…..Extraño…….si, no había otra palabra el chico sabia a jugo de calabaza….. besaba bien …. sin embargo ella había tenido mejores …. .después de todo solo sea por trabajo….si era solo por trabajo….

El sonido de un carraspeo los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos y de su corto beso

-Señorita es hora.-dijo el empleado

-Vete de aquí y dame 2 minutos- dijo la chica fríamente con un tono que no aceptaba replicas impidiendo que el de seguridad viera a su conquista

-Si señorita regreso- dijo y se marcho al instante Catherine volvió a adoptar la imagen de pureza y se alejo de harry

-Lo siento ….. pero era la única manera. Pero a partir de ahora pensaran mal de ti jeje- dijo al chica con una sonrisilla-menos mal que no te han visto el rostro o ya me imagino los titulares

-No no te preocupes pero no quiero causarte problemas –dijo harry sonrojado

-No es nada-dijo la chica un poco asombrada del sonrojo del chico- ven conozco un camino te llevare hacia la sala de prensa

Julieta o Catherine tomo de la mano a harry y lo guió a través de un pasaje que había de conexión entre su camerino y al sala de prensa, pasaron por un estrecho conducto oscuro y húmedo

-Al parecer no somos los únicos que tenían estas situaciones- bromeo la chica y harry observo al sonrisa de la rubia

-Si eso parece- dijo el chico también sonriente

-Bien ya hemos llegado mira….ves esa puerta de caoba? Entra ,así estarás en la salsa de prensa-dijo al chico

-Quien eres tu?-dijo el chico de repente-

-A que te refieres?-dijo Catherine sorprendida

-No eres como las demás puedo sentirlo- dijo el chico tratando de ver mas allá del antifaz plateado de la chica

-No digas esas cosas, anda por allí llegaras a tu asiento- dijo volteándose para dejarlo ahí solo..tal vez Julián y Hermione tenían razón y el chico sospechaba de ellos……

-Podré verte otra vez?- dijo harry desesperado no sabia porque lo había dicho de ese modo

Catherine se volteo y vio al chico ahí parado viendo hacia ella …… se veía tan necesitado… buen salvador el mundo mágico tenia ……sin embargo algo en ese rostro despertó algo en ella y con una sonrisa amable respondió

-Claro..lo esperare ansiosa- dijo y empezó a correr hacia su camerino

Harry sonrió para si y se fue por donde la rubia le había indicado , nadie vio que le tapiz del cuarto se había movido y entraba por el un joven de cabellos negros y de lentes quien de inmediato ubico a sus amigos y se sentó en el lugar que le habían reservado en medio de ellos.

-Pensamos que te habías ido por el caño- dijo ron

-Es que me perdí y me colé en los camerinos de Julieta Bellmont- dijo el chico apenado

-La rubia?- dijo draco interesado- no estaba ahí la otra chica?

-No estaba sola- dijo harry

-Y que ha pasado- dijo ron mirando picadamente a harry

-Nada se ha portado muy amable y me ha guiado hasta acá- dijo el chico que no sabia porque no quería decirles a sus amigos del beso

-Miren van entrando- dijo draco señalando la puerta lateral del lugar

Las puertas se abrieron un en medio de un despliegue de seguridad y de flashazos de cámaras los tres integrantes de lengua de serpiente se adentraron al lugar

Primero entro Julieta haciendo que algo dentro de harry se volcara, con su falda pequeña y negra captando de inmediato la atención de las cámaras, después entro julian o Michael con un pantalón de cuero negro que le quedaba como guante a sus piernas esbeltas ,llevaba una camisa blanca de época, con las mangas holgadas, los primeros botones desabrochados , dejando ver su pecho musculoso, causando gritos por parte de las mujeres y por ultimo entro hermione en su papel de Mandy , llevaba un vestido negro de terciopelo ajustado con botas altas el escote de la chica era increíblemente bajo , además llevaba una cadena de plata en la cintura lo cual la hacia resaltar mas su cintura , cadenas y pulseras de plata terminaban su atuendo draco se quedo mudo ante al belleza de esa chica

Los tres se sentaron de ese mismo modo con Catherine a la derecha ,hermione al centro y julian a la izquierda , hermione no dudo en preguntar en su susurro a su amiga

-Te veo muy sonriente que ha pasado Catherine?-con algo pícaro en su voz

-Nada nada solo…….tonterías- dijo la chica

De inmediato todos los reporteros empezaron con las preguntas entre una mirada desconfiada de hermione, quien después de dirigirla a su amiga paseo su vista a la sala encontrando sus amigos y aun rubio que la miraba fijamente la chica sonrió de lado recordando la noche anterior

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí- dijo julian a los periodistas – empecemos con las preguntas ordenadamente.-Termino señalando a una reportera

-Shanon Stevez de People ….Esperaban que el publico reaccionara de esta manera ante su música?-dijo una chica menuda y rolliza con una libreta

-Nos ha sorprendido…..claro que nos ha gustado como nos han recibido .era nuestro sueño solo que no esperábamos que fuera tan rápido- dijo una sonriente Julieta

-Joshua anderson de Variety…Porque el nombre el disco?-dijo ahora un hombre

-A pensar de que no hay una canción con ese nombre- dijo mandy con voz neutra- nos pareció indicado ya que en estos momentos " Amor en tiempos de guerra" es casi lo que esta pasando en el mundo-mas flashes-

-Leslye Scott de corazón de bruja-muchos reporteros se giraron ante esa reportera que tipo de revista era esa?-Quien escribe las letras?

-Todos-dijo julian con una media sonrisa- todos colaboramos con las letras de experiencias pasadas y actuales

-Cual será le tema de su nuevo video?-dijo un sujeto quien se levanto y no se presento

-Estamos viendo las propuestas pero ya tenemos unos escenarios magníficos-dijo hermione son inmutarse

-Es cierto el rumor de nuevos integrantes de la banda?- dijo nuevamente joshua causando murmullos en la sala

-Es totalmente cierto- dijo Catherine- empezaremos con la búsqueda de nuevos integrantes ya que el ser solo tres nos impide tocar a la perfección nuestros instrumentos y lo que mas deseamos es darle la gente una espectáculo de calidad

Muchas murmuraciones ante al respuesta y mas fotos del grupo y así siguieron a lo largo de 20 minutos con preguntas de todo tipo desde que numero de zapatos, el color favorito y lugares que visitar hasta que Michael tomo al palabra

-Solo una mas ya que le espectáculo espera- dijo el moreno y señalo a una reportera conocida- tu mi querida Leslye

- Tienen muchos pretendientes –dijo la chica hinchándose de orgullo de que ese apuesto hombre se acordara de ella - pero alguno de ustedes tiene una pareja formal?

-No yo soy libre como un ave- dijo Julián sonriente para las chicas que suspiraron- espero que algún día alguien pueda atraparme

-Yo no he encontrado al chico adecuado- dijo Julieta causando emoción en harry

-Yo no creo en el amor-dijo neutral mandy-causando al conmoción tanto en reporteros como en draco quien miro mas atentamente a la chica

-Bueno eso es todo por parte de la rueda ahora los invitamos a que nos acompañen al escenario donde les interpretaremos un canción para todos ustedes

De inmediato al sala comenzó a vaciarse los integrantes se fueron por otra puerta, y ni lentos ni perezosos harry y los demás se fueron para alcanzar una buen lugar

Algunos minutos mas tarde los integrantes de lengua de serpiente estaban ya colocados en el escenario , se encontraban otros hombres ahí y los chicos supieron que como habían muchos muggles se les haría raro que los instrumentos se tocaran por si solos , Julieta llevaba una guitarra acústica, Michael llevaba un pequeña flauta traversa y mandy llevaba su inseparable violín

Harry draco y ron estaban hasta el frente viendo a los chicos fijamente

-Esta canción esta dedicada a alguien muy especial ………..a una chica que cambio mi vida para bien …. Ella esta muerta ahora – suspiros de las chicas impresionadas- al lado del hombre que amó y solo espero que hasta donde este pueda oírme

Julián empezó a tocar la flauta suave ,tranquilo , después se incorporo hermione tocando el violín con majestuosidad para terminar Catherine se unió al trío quienes dejaron de tocar para que la chica empezara su solo

Julian dejo la flauta y se acerco al micrófono para empezara cantar

**Hay veces que mi alma  
Baila tangos con la soledad.  
Y necesito de todo tu amor  
Para hacerme a ella en mi tempestad**

Empezó en un suave murmullo acaparando mas aun la atención de los presentes su aterciopelada voz se colaba por cada rincón del lugar

**Pensado en ti**

**Paso el día pensando en ti**

**Enséñame a **

**Escuchar tus labios**

**Al leer el sol**

**Llévame a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz**

**Pensando en ti **

**Duermo el odio **

**Pensando en ti **

Hermione sabia lo que significa esa canción para el ..se la había escrito a la primera mujer que había confiado … a lily…..

**Donde estas?**

**Tengo miedo **

**Ayúdame a caminar**

**Pues solo nunca yo podré encontrar**

**La forma de ser libre **

**Quiero despertar**

A Catherine le gusta esa canción le gusta el sentimiento que le chico le ponía y mientras ella estaba ahí tocando al guitarra el se acerco a ella un cantado y le tomo por detrás en su cintura dejando que ella siguiera tocando mientras el terminaba la estrofa

**Pensado en ti**

**Acuno mi alma pensando en ti**

**(paso el día pensando en ti)**

Después con cuidado el chico se acerco a hermione mientras ella tocaba y también se coloco detrás peor para acariciarle la mejilla ante el toque la chica cerro los ojos

**paso el día pensando en ti**

**(paso el día pensando en ti)**

**paso el día pensando en ti**

La música seguía su curso , draco observo a la pareja que se acoplaba perfecto ,ante el sonido de la canción una cierta melancolía se apodero sin quererlo de el

Harry por otro lado no dejaba de mirara a mandy esa chica había causado una muy grata impresión mucho mejor que la primera vez que conoció a Catherine. Un momento que hacia ella en sus pensamientos ahora

La voy de Michael termino en un susurro acompañado de las ultimas notas de la guitarra y el violín y para no perder la costumbre una estruendosa ovación del publico no se hizo esperar

-bravo son sensacionales- dijo una chica entre al multitud

-Gracias por venir- dijeron los tres y se inclinaron para agradecer al publico y en medio de una explosión de fuegos artificiales desaparecieron haciendo con esto que el publico se enloqueciera mas

La magia como ayuda- dijo ron a los chicos quienes seguían viendo el escenario

-Debemos irnos no queremos que nos descubran-dijo draco empezando a caminar

-Si si vamos- dijo harry echando una ultima mirada

La noche llego sin contratiempos en la cena algo singular se presentaba cuando hermione y Catherine entraron como si nada al gran comedor se encontraron con un panorama extraño, alumnos de las distintas casas estaban sentados en otras, gente de hufflepuff estaba con algunos de ravenclaw, una chica tímida de gryffindor hablaba con un chico de la casa de las serpientes

-Vaya si que agarran a la primera no?- dijo Catherine burlona a hermione y se dirigieron a gryffindor donde ya los esperaban ron y harry y para sorpresa de muchos draco

-Es mejor poner le plan en marcha desde ahora no?- dijo el rubio guiñándoles el ojo a las dos chicas

-Esto es raro- dijo ron por quinta vez

-Y me lo dices a mi –bromeo el rubio

-Y que tal les fue?- les dijo Catherine maliciosa a los tres chicos

-Estuvo genial nos dieron el disco y todo, se presentaron –dijo harry rápidamente- hubieran estado ahí

-Ya será para la otra- dijo hermione no poniéndole mucha atención

-Que es eso?- dijo la voz de neville a lo lejos

Una hermosa lechuza color castaño entraba y todos los alumnos se percataron de eso no era normal que llegaran lechuzas a esas horas mas sorpresa aun cuando al lechuza llego ante hermione y el estiro la pata

-Para mi?- dijo extrañada hermione ya que al mandaba siempre su águila y donde estaba luca sino para llevarle las cartas?

-Que dice?- dijo ron curioso una vez que su amiga le desato la carta y empezaba a leer-

-Deja terminar- dijo hermione y al instante muecas de sorpresa ,odio y fastidio aparecieron en su rostro-no a mi no ahora……

-Que pasa?-dijo ya mas serio draco ante las caras de la chica

-Es de mi familia…..paterna.-dijo la chica indignada- Nunca se han preocupado por mi peor ahora……..Mierda tengo que ir con mi familia………..el testamento de mis padres así lo dice pero no se……-después dirigió una mirada hacia sus amigos y una luz se hizo en ella-…. me acompañarían?'

-Que?- dijo ron- casi nunca nos has hablado de tu familia y quieres que te acompañemos?

-Es que no me gusta mucho hablar de ella pero no tengo opción-dijo ella utilizando su mejor arma .ojos de cachorro en tienda de mascotas –además no quiero ir sola- dijo hermione-solo serán unos días

-Y bien señorita como le vamos a hacer para que nos dejen salir- dijo harry pensando en la posibilidad

-Fácil le diré a julian que hable con el director y argumentando de que debemos ir todos no creo que nos diga nada, que le diga que hermione necesita testigos así iremos todos -dijo Catherine-muero por saber si es cierto todo lo que me has dicho

-Lamentablemente lo es-dijo hermione- entonces si me acompañan?

-Anótame-dijo ron-lo que sea por salir de esta cárcel

-Yo no te dejaría nunca pequeña- dijo harry acariciando al cabeza de la chica acto que fue observado fijamente por unos ojos plata

-Ni loca me quedo sola aquí-dijo Catherine bebiendo jugo de calabaza

-Yo también voy-dijo draco –

-De acuerdo entonces iré a mandar una contestación… .nos vamos el lunes temprano-dijo la chica y se levanto del lugar marchándose de ahí con rapidez

-No notaron que esta demasiado nerviosa?-dijo ron y los tres chicos asintieron

La media noche había caído ya sin embargo siempre al gente sigue trabajando ahora en la habitación de remus lupin una reunión muy singular se hacia

-Así que tu eres gamma?- dijo remus a una seria luna lovegood

-Así es me alegra que ya hayas recuperado tu memoria West Wolf –dijo luna sonriéndole al hombre

-Vaya un debo de volver a acostumbrarme sin embargo ahora me siento mas liberado como si las cadenas que me ataron mucho tiempo ahora se aflojaran- dijo el hombre

-Es lógico una vida como la nuestra no se olvida con facilidad- dijo Catherine son una copa de ginebra

-Por lo que se ustedes también tenían a Al como guardián no?- dijo hermione con un cigarro en mano

-Si el era nuestro guardián……. Y al igual que ustedes nunca pudimos verle el rostro

-A mi me alegra volver a tenerte amigo- dijo julian con una clara sonrisa

-A mi también esas fiestas…-dijo remus sonriendo- cuando sirius este aquí debemos irnos de juerga los tres para recordar viejos tiempos

-Tienes un trato- dijo julian

-Bueno ya hemos terminado aquí- dijo luna nuevamente tomando al palabra- les he entregado sus armas y ustedes ya hicieron el plan a seguir mañana solo falta que yo avise a mis contactos

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte en eso luna- dijo remus con una sonrisa seductora que a la chica le hacia raro ver en el- después de todo ahora soy miembro de la orden

-Tienes razón seria mas lógico viniendo de ti- dijo luna esta bien esta hecho así entonces

-Ojala me dieran una misión a mi también anhelo volver la servicio- dijo remus melancólico- cuando estábamos juntos los 4 éramos excepcionales

-Pues ya tienes una no?- dijo Catherine ofreciéndole una copa al hombre- debes ayudarnos a sacar a sirius de ahí

-Se que lo lograremos –dijo remus tranquilamente- sirius ya ha estado ahí antes y no murió ahora son solo unos meses los que ha estado ahí

-Como puedes estar tan seguro?-dijo luna mirándolo recelosa

-Porque confió en el….. El sabe que pronto los sacaremos de ahí- dijo remus

-Necesitaremos el espejo que tiene potter- dijo Catherine

-Yo lo robare-dijo hermione rápidamente- se donde lo guarda espero que no lo busque pronto

La pequeña reunión de dark shadow se termino y cada quien se marcho a seguir en sus ocupaciones. Para un espía no había hora de dormir en uno de los tantos pasillo de hogwarts nuestra querida triada trababa de llegar a sus salas comunes sin que los vieran peor el silencio solo fue opacado por la voz de julian quien dijo

-Algún día ambas me dejaran lo se ese es mi destino y ese es mi camino lo acepto sin reparar en nada-dijo el chico en un susurro mientras se detenía en medio del pasillo

-A que viene eso?- dijo hermione

-Porque les tengo una propuesta- dijo el chico-

-Cual es- señalo la pelirroja-

-Les propongo que se queden a mi lado.. a que veamos juntos amaneceres ocasos, años y días ……ser como yo…..ser un damphire ……les propongo la inmortalidad………. A mi lado…

CONTINUARA………………………

Notas de la autora:

37 hojas en el Word si que es un record muchas gracias a todas las que siguen este fic, en especial a las chicas a las que les gusta julian un besote , por el tamaño de este capitulo no podré contestar reviews pero prometo contestar muchos el próximo por favor envíen reviews son vitales para mi entre mas manden mas rápido actualizo eh? Y no me importa que me castiguen en el próximo capitulo contesto reviews

Hey que dicen al fin se dio esa acción que tanto querían .ahora que seguirá para nuestros queridos amigos?...mas secretos remus conoce al tutor de Catherine y no le sorprende.. nuevos integrantes y la misión se verán algunas cosas como lo que tiene pensado Catherine con respecto a potter mas remus y si la vida que tenia hermione antes del asesinato de sus padres .no tienen curiosidad? Les prometo mas besos mas celos mas pasión para estos chicos en el siguiente capitulo que será de la antigua vida de hermione

Se sabra quien es el tutor de Catherine

Los planes de eternity funcionaran?

No se dieron cuenta que en este capitulo draco se pone celoso hasta de su sombra?

habrá muchísimo draco hermione y mucho mas julian jejej y Catherine también claro hay muchas pistas acerca de su pasado eh ojo

En el próximo capitulo

-Vaya así que si nos dejo acompañarte se me hace que ese hombre sabe mas de lo que pensamos

-Tranquila Catherine debemos dejarlos hacer eso si no sospecharan

-Ahora si maldito atrévete a golpearla

-Están detenidos bajo la jurisdicción de Dark Shadow ……..

-Estas armas no son como las anteriores……….

-Por favor solo abrázame

-Mama?

-Debemos pasar antes a mi casa necesito recoger algo de ahí .mañana temprano partimos a casa de mis abuelos

-De estos viñedos se saca el vino mas importante de Europa

-Digamos que soy algo importante aquí

-Buenos mi Lady es un placer que venga a visitarnos

-Wow esto si es una mansión

-Este es Yue mi amado………

-Desde muy chica la señorita era muy rebelde

-Una Duquesa?

-Mira mira quien esta aqui. La insignificante de hermione

-Vamos querida prima que no me había dado cuenta lo hermosa que estas

- Esta en el lugar 13 de sucesión a la corona inglesa

-Mis padres se casaron en contra de las normas que los regían…….

-Mucho gusto soy Lord Sebastián Kent ……….su prometido

-No me importa tu debes de obedecerme

-Siempre seré libre y ni tu ni nadie me obligara a casarme

-Una fiesta de compromiso

-Un lugar lleno de jóvenes vírgenes un paraíso para julian …espero que no haga nada indebido

-Tengo 15 números de teléfono…..aunque no se que hacer con ellos

-Esto era una sucia trampa

-Te amo

-Me has extrañado hija?

-Tu no eres como las demás personas entiéndelo tu sangre es diferente eres muchísimo mejor que los plebeyos con los que te juntas

-Nunca me ha importado las diferencias sociales

-Alex? En verdad eres tu?

-Me enamore de el muy joven….fue mi primer amor

-Es muy tarde para nosotros

-No no no………..estas celoso verdad?

-Me concedes esta pieza?

-La quieres mucho no?

-Sabes no eres tan malo como pensé

-Ella no podrá casarse contigo ..porque ya esta compresita conmigo

-Hacemos incomodar a la abuela?

-Una Granger que canta?

-Ve ….te doy las riendas de tu libertad ve ,se feliz ………..solo espero que vengas a visitarme

-Gracias por decir eso aunque no lo sientas

-_Te veo en la torre de astronomía a media noche ven solo_

-Te entrenare personalmente …..ni una palabra a nadie ……

-Has practicado oclumencia?

Capitulo 12: La vida muggle de Hermione……El valor de la sangre

Miren que les he dejado unos buenos spoilers , por favor manden reviews ,que no se porque que siento que la historia ya no le esta gustando

Besos

Jojo nota de ultimo momento. Se que no es relevante pero tengo novio. Si nuevamente caigo en los brazos de cupido. En fin yo creo que por un lado es bueno porque andaré de humor mas romántico y eso es perfecto para la historia

Ahora si besos y te quiero mi cielo


	13. Cap12:La vida muggle de Hermione,increc

Capitulo 12: La vida muggle de Hermione……El valor de la sangre ……Increcendo para Hermione

Después de que julian les soltó aquello hermione abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendida, ella sabia perfectamente que julian a pesar de sus años nunca le había propuesto convertirse a nadie , decía que esos lazos eran eternos y que el no había conocido nunca a nadie para mantenerlos

Catherine pensaba en la propuesta, seria una enorme cambio para su vida, ser inmortal vivir muchos años escondida de la gente …seria un cambio muy significativo

Julian observo a ambas chicas …el en realidad no quería que sonara así como si tuvieran que decirle algo….pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo desilusionado por el inminente silencio de ambas chicas

-Solo.. solo piénsenlo de acuerdo? Cuando esta guerra acabe ……..cuando estemos libres de todo………. Denme su decisión es lo único que les pido- dijo y sin esperar alguna contestación se marcho por el pasillo

-Al parecer quiere que lo pensemos no?- dijo Catherine seria a hermione- tu que piensas?

-Que es realmente atrayente esa propuesta..pero solo el tiempo dirá si es la correcta- dijo hermione

-Siempre tu y tus cosas para pensar………..seria genial no? Ser inmortales y ver pasar los años en el mundo los tres juntos-dijo ya mas emocionada Catherine

-Si pero……….le dirás a tu tutor?-le dijo hermione mordaz- no creo que a el le guste que su única heredera se pase al lado de los inmortales

-Bah-dijo la pelirroja restándole importancia - ya me encargare de eso. Y tu lo harías?

-No pierdo nada- dijo hermione y tratando de que Catherine no notara que algo frío bajaba en esos momentos a su estomago- después de todo así seremos mas eficientes no?

-Si ya después se lo diremos a julian- dijo cat mientras se estiraba cual gato- por lo pronto es mejor dormir mañana tendremos la misión y lo mejor es estar con la mente en blanco

-Si tienes razón- dijo al morocha empezando a caminar por un pasillo- nos veremos entonces descansa y ya sabes que no debes de hacer tonterías

La pelirroja la vio marcharse y sonrió ante el ultimo comentario de la morocha….era su imaginación o ella sospechaba algo de su plan, no pensó mucho en eso porque un fuerte sueño se apodero de ella y se marcho hacia las mazmorras

_Ahí enfrente se encontraba un hermoso vestido blanco con toques azules ,amplio, una hermosa cinta azul ceñía su infantil cintura, sus cabellos castaños estaban sujeto con otro listón en forma de diadema de esta manera caían en suaves ondas en su espalda , se veía mucho mas joven de lo que es ahora tal vez 11 años, se veía totalmente adorable, y ahora se encontraba ella corriendo por un hermoso prado. _

_A donde se dirigía? … con curiosidad siguió a su versión infantil hasta un establo enorme , entro y múltiples recuerdos le llegaron a su mente , muchos caballos estaban comiendo en esos momentos y al fondo del mismo había un chico , joven de nos mas de 14 años quien se veía muy agitado producto del trabajo que en esos momentos se encontraba haciendo, tenia los cabellos obscuros en profundos rizos que enmarcaban un rostro amable y sereno ,sus ojos castaños se veían alegres al notar la presencia de la niña_

_- Que haces aquí?- le pregunto el chico- si te descubren te regañaran _

_-No importa . ya sabes que nunca me ha importado- dijo la niña provocando una sonrisa de añoranza en la mayor_

_-Hermione por dios sabes los problemas en los que te meterás?- dijo el chico_

_-Puedes decir que venia por un caballo que quería montar y ya- dijo la pequeña hermione yendo hacia donde estaba el chico acercándose-Alex es que yo…………._

_-Que pasa?- dijo Alex ya mas preocupado ante la seriedad de la chica_

_-Me voy de aquí . me iré a un internado- dijo una tímida pequeña hermione al chico delante_

_-Como?-dijo el incrédulo y la hermione mayor observo atentamente sus facciones- pero porque. Tu abuela?_

_-No ella no se ha metido esta vez- dijo la niña levantando el rostro- es solo que… debo ir…. No quiero en verdad. Pero se que debo de estar en ese colegio_

_-Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien…..-dijo el chico poniendo una cara triste- yo estaré aquí y te esperare-dijo el chico tomándole las manos_

_-No te preocupes- dijo la castaña- vendré en navidades, las pascuas , en verano estaré aquí-le dijo tratando de que las lagrimas no se salieran de sus ojos_

_-Si eso es cierto, así yo también iré a al escuela necesito superarme para……-dijo el callándose de repente no podía decirle eso a ella_

_-Para que?-dijo hermione curiosa olvidándose un poco de sus lagrimas_

_-Para que cuando llegues no pienses que soy un bruto- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa- y vamos no llores que no es el fin del mundo , además sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, si no era esa escuela , seria tu abuela tu y yo no estamos destinados a estar toda la vida juntos- lo ultimo lo dijo con una enorme melancolía_

_-No me ha importado nunca eso y bien lo sabes- dijo la castaña ante la atenta mirada de su yo adulta- Tu eres alguien muy importante para mi_

_-Y tu para mi pequeña- dijo el chico acariciando sus cabellos castaños_

_-Ya se- dijo la niña de repente se separo del chico y se quito la cinta azul que sujeta sus cabellos- toma esto es para que me recuerdes-y se lo puso en al mano del chico_

_-Yo no podría- empezó el chico-_

_-No lo tomas es un regalo….así cuando veas el listón pensaras en mi…además así pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado- dijo la chica bajando la cabeza para que chico no viera su sonrojo_

_-Bueno entonces- dijo el chico y de su mano se desamarro un pequeño rosario blanco que le servia de pulsera- este rosario es lo único que tengo de mi madre…me lo dio papa hace tiempo y ahora quiero que lo tengas tu_

_-No puedo aceptarlo es lo único que tienes de ella- dijo hermione rehusándose _

_-Debes de hacerlo-dijo el chico testarudamente – así tu también pensaras en mi cuando veas este rosario _

_-Esta_ _bien- dijo al chica sonriente- prometo cuidarlo mucho- y ambos sonrieron ante aquel pacto_

_De pronto unas voces interrumpieron ese bello momento_

_-Señorita Granger……….señorita- llamaba una mujer_

_-Es nana debo irme ya- dijo al chica_

_-Esta bien ve con cuidado- dijo el chico ella empezó a correr pero antes el le pregunto- Y por cierto como se llama la escuela?_

_-Hogwarts-dijo al chica para después desaparecer_

_-Hogwarts- repitió el chico-te lo demostrare- dijo observando esa listón azul_

De pronto todo se volvió negro y cuando volvió a enfocar al vista los primeros rayos de sol habían entrado en su habitación…..si su habitación todo había sido un sueño….pero… porque ahora?-se preguntaba la chica

Se levanto de la cama aun con su camisón de seda azul cielo y se dirigió hacia su armario, estuvo buscando algo por algunos minutos y salio con una caja mediana de madera, regreso a su cama y la abrió, dentro habían fotos de ella y sus padres, unos anillos de apariencia viejos, un dije y un hermoso rosario blanco , algo desgastado , la chica lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo llevo al pecho…….recordando su antigua vida

-Porque justo ahora te recuerdo Alex?- dijo hermione en un susurro- te veré esta vez?

El domingo se notaba en cada rincón del castillo así no había muchos alumnos en el gran comedor, ese día era esplendido para desayunara al aire libre ,y así nuestros alumnos preferidos se encontraban en la sala común de los premios anuales donde todos disfrutaban de un estupendo desayuno

-Mhhhh esta vez se han esmerado esos elfos- dijo ron mientras mordisqueaba muchos pastelillos

-Tu con tal de que sea comida aunque lo haya hecho voldemort- se burlo hermione-

-Ja es porque yo soy alguien que necesita mucha comida- dijo con autosuficiencia el chico

-Oh es cierto el director ya me ha dado una respuesta con lo de hermione- dijo julian captando inmediatamente al atención de los 5 estudiantes

-Y bien?-dijo Catherine exasperada- odio cuando te das esos aires de misticismo

-La curiosidad mato al gato…en tu caso a la serpiente- dijo el castaño bromeando- el caso es que dijo que si iríamos los 6..yo claro para cuidarlos

-Que mentira le dijiste?- dijo harry en tono de broma

-Oye me ofendes- dijo Julián haciendo un dramático intento de que su voz sonara ofendida- le dije que se leería el testamento de los padres de hermione y ella como es menor de edad necesitaba un asesor …..o sea yo………. Además de 5 testigos que validara que es ella

-Como que asesor y porque testigos para decir que hermione es hermione?-dijo ron confundido

-Hermione ha cambiado mucho físicamente- dijo julian así que a veces se necesita que alguien avale quien es –además yo soy abogado certificado

-Tu abogado?- dijo un incrédulo harry

-Si…. Veras al vivir tantos años uno tiene que entretenerse en algo no?- dijo julian como si fuera obvio- he estudiado como piloto, abogado, doctor, maestro, químico , especialista en pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones, astrología

-Amigo esta vez si no envidio tu vida- dijo ron en un tono dramático mientras tomaba otro pastelillo- estar eternamente en la escuela si es un suplicio

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia del pelirrojo

-Vaya así que si nos dejo acompañarte-dijo draco interviniendo en la conversación- se me hace que ese hombre sabe mas de lo que pensamos..siempre lo he pensado

-Es cierto ese profesor pareciera que tiene ojos en cada rincón del castillo- dijo Catherine

-El es así….. De hecho se que sabe mas de lo que nos dice- dijo harry

-Pero es cierto deberán entregar un trabajo por los días que no estarán aquí- dijo julian

-Y cuantos días nos vamos?- quiso saber harry

-4 solamente regresamos el jueves –dijo hermione- es cierto, sus tutores deben firmar el permiso

-Buscare a remus esta tarde no creo que tenga problemas - dijo harry

- Lo mismo digo-dijo draco- mi padre estará tan contento pensando que el plan va viento en popa que no creo que le importe mucho si salgo del colegio-dijo draco recordando que su padre estaba en casa por uno extraña situación de la cual el no conocía por completo

-Yo creo que mi madre no se molestara al saber que es por ayudarte hermione- dijo ron

-El mió ya lo tengo- dijo Catherine dándole un papel a hermione – lo firmo esta mañana

-Como has visto a tu tutor esta mañana?- dijo ron sorprendido la chica se encogió de hombros

-Tenia que hablar con el director acerca de mi educación- dijo ella recitándole y no dándole mucha importancia- a el no le importa mucho lo que haga ,me lo firmo sin tan siquiera verlo

-Me gustaría conocerlo- dijo ron-

-Un día te lo presentare- dijo Catherine segura de sus palabras

-Bueno entonces creo que debemos empezar a hacer maletas- dijo hermione- iremos en tren ya que me han escrito para decirme que estará un coche esperándonos

-Porque no vamos en tu auto como la otra vez- dijo draco a hermione

-No podría llegar con el a casa.. lo entenderán cuando estén allí-dijo la chica un poco nerviosa- en serio gracias a todos por acompañarme eso es muy importante para mi.

-No te preocupes para eso están los amigos- dijo harry

-Además faltaremos a pociones -añadió ron con una sonrisa

El día trascurrió sin problemas ,los permisos estaban firmados y la tarde había caído, draco no había podido hablar con hermione y quería hacerlo ya que la había visto muy nerviosa, la morena por otro lado trataba de concentrarse en la misión nocturna, julian estaba algo nervioso no sabia porque , el nunca se mostraba así ,tal vez la cercanía con la misión black ………

Catherine por otro lado……….

-Así que te vas?-le dijo el hombre con sarcasmo

-Si debo de acompañar a Hermione - le dijo la chica con simpleza

-No tienes porque hacer eso …tienes deberes aquí- le dijo el hombre

-Lo se pero después de todo no esta en el código de un espía serle fiel a su pareja?- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Maldito código-mascullo el hombre

-No te preocupes…….yo también te extrañare- le aseguro la chica saliendo del lugar

-Si………… Voy a extrañarte..sin embargo eso me da tiempo para hacer mi propio plan- le dijo el hombre ala nada- no debo dejar que tu presentimiento se haga realidad – y con esto se dirigió a la chimenea- Ya se fue ven de inmediato John tenemos cosas que planear

-Odio que me digas john-le dijo una voz desde la chimenea

-Ese es tu nombre no te quejes y date prisa ,debemos apurarnos con el plan b- dijo el hombre

-De acuerdo muero por ver los rostros de la triada ante esta pequeña sorpresa- dijo la voz con burla desde la chimenea

La noche cayo para tranquilizar un poco los ánimos…la cena fue excepcional y nuestros jóvenes amigos se fueron a sus cuartos ya que el día siguiente debían estar levantados de madrugada ya que el tren salía a las 5 de la mañana para llegar temprano a Londres, draco no pudo hablar con hermione ya que la chica no estaba en la torre, aun así el chico pensó que lo mejor era que charlaran mañana temprano y preocupado se marcho a dormir al igual que harry y ron

Lo que no sabían era que esa noche la triada black estará en acción

En un bosque espeso, donde apenas y podían distinguirse unas figuras, 5 encapuchados que iban sobre escobas entre los árboles los cuales detuvieron su marcha y a una señal se bajaron la capucha

-Me alegra que hayan venido- les dijo rene hinojosa a las dos chicas que tenia enfrente

-Nunca le decimos no a un buen trabajo -dijo al morena

-Pero hagámoslo ya que quiero dormir un poco-dijo la pelirroja

-Jefe es hora- dijo de repente otro hombre de aspecto tosco

-Bien entonces vamonos –dijo rene- no hay aurores ven aquí Bert

-Si jefe-dijo el otro hombre que se veía algo lento

Siguieron ahora caminando, los dos hombres iban adelante ambos caminando con mucho cuidado, ya que en las manos llevaban unos portafolios donde ,escondidas mediante un hechizo , habían cientos de armas , las cuales ni hermione ni Catherine habían visto ,sin embargo ellas sonrieron para si dentro de poco tendrían a esos malditos donde querían

Hermione estaba muy concentrada además de que mañana partirían para su casa. Donde no había ido ya en algunos meses

-Ya deja de pensar en eso o la misión será un fiasco- le regaño mentalmente Catherine

-En verdad crees que podamos fracasar?-le dijo hermione burlona-esos dos son unos estupidos que no durarían ni un segundo y rene hinojosa no se ve muy hábil que digamos

-No se algo me dice que si son tan pocos nos tenemos que preocupar-dijo Catherine

-Julian ya estas listo?- dijo hermione a julian

-Si preciosas –dijo al voz de julian en sus cabezas- es hora del show

-Espera un momento que es eso?- dijo Catherine en voz alta

-Que sucede?- dijo rene

-Nada ……es solo un ciervo-dijo hermione

-Un simple estorbo-dijo rene acercándose al animal quien había salido den entre los arbustos y le asesto una patada que como agarro sorprendido al animal le dio de lleno lastimándolo

-Maldito hijo de……..-empezó Catherine acercándose varita en mano

-Tranquila Catherine debemos dejarlos hacer eso si no sospecharan-dijo hermione sujetándole del brazo

-Pero esta lastimado-le dijo mentalmente al chica

-No te preocupes cuando eso acabe vendremos a ayudarlo-dijo hermione y Catherine pudo ver como las manos de la morena se cerraban fuertemente en un puño

-Bien vamos –dijo Catherine que se acabara eso cuanto antes

Siguieron a través de una arboleda donde otra figura los esperaba, rápidamente hermione y Catherine se pusieron las capuchas

La figura tenia un traje de látex rojo cubriendo al figura de un hombre ,la mascara de mortifago y el pelo moreno

-Bien hasta aquí es nuestro trato- le dijo hermione al hombre- paganos para que nos vayamos

-Esta bien preciosas- les dijo rene ingenuamente- tengan y espero verlas….en otras ocasiones.-les dijo con galantería mientras les entregaba dos bolsas con monedas de oro

-Eso tenlo por seguro querido- le dijo Catherine con sarcasmo y ambas chicas desaparecieron

-Bien tienen el embarque?- dijo uno de los espías de eternity

-Si ,si aquí esta- dijo rene con una ambiciosa cara- y que hay de mi paga?

-Claro….tu paga.-dijo el mismo espía- muchachos…..denle lo que se merece a este hombre…….

Y de entre las sombras del bosque una veintena de espías aparecieron rodeando a los tres hombres

-Pero……..pero que sucede?- dijo rene asustado

-Fácil-dijo el espía- vamos a darte tu merecido no era eso lo que querías

-Pero yo……...-dijo rene- teníamos un trato

-Si teníamos un trato. ……..Lo malo para ti es que te esperamos diez minutos después- le dijo el espía…..a la cuenta de tres…1 ,2 ,3

Los demás miembros de eternity obedecieron la indicación , susurrando un Avada Kadabra y 20 rayos verdes atravesaron los cuerpos de los tres hombres

-Basuras- dijo el espía mientras se acerca a los cuerpos sin vida de los hombres para recoger el maletín

-Que acaso ya se va?- dijo una voz entre las sombras

-Quien eres?-dijo el espía de eternity

-Vaya read dead no me digas que nos has olvidado –dijo Black Night mientras salía de las sombras y se recargaba en un árbol

-Y no me digas que trataras de detenernos- dijo read dead burlón-somos mas de 20 no podrás con todos

-Ya sabes que a mi me gustan los retos …….pero si te preocupas por mi no ……no lo haré solo ………... ya sabes las mujeres me siguen a todas partes- dijo julian con un dejo de suficiencia al instante black rose y black moon estaban a su lado

-Vaya la triada black en pleno- dijo read dead burlón- ahora si mi noche se ha hecho , no solo le daré las armas a mi amo para que pueda vencerlos sino que le llevare unos prisioneros que valen mucho….claro antes me divertiré con estas hermosas mujeres

-Por dios has armado toda es frase tu solito?- dijo una black rose burlona- bien creo que estas empezando a mejorar

-Expeliarmus- dijo read dead lanzándoles de improviso el hechizo a los espías los cuales lo evitaron con un salto y desenfundaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar a los enemigos

-Prueben esto –dijo black rose mientras lanzaba unas pequeñas capsulas que al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de un espía lanzaban descargas eléctricas-mh me gusta

-Vamos idiotas acaben con ellos- dijo read dead lanzándoles a los demás espías

-Vamos no saben que es inadecuado acosara una dama?-dijo black moon mientras un circulo de 4 espías le cercaban el paso- bien que le vamos a hacer ustedes no tienen modales -dijo y disparo su arma al que tenia enfrente, lanzo un Crucio al de atrás y les dio un golpe en el estomago al de la derecha , para rematar al de la izquierda le dio una patada en el estomago- bueno creo que eso esta bien para empezar -dijo limpiándose las manos para dirigirse nuevamente a la pelea

-Y ustedes se supone que van a detenerme no es así?- dijo Julián mientras 6 de eternity se le ponían enfrente-ok hagamos esto rápido –acciono el arma tres veces, sin ni siquiera sentir el golpe del disparo, derribando a 3 espías en el acto los otros 3 se quedaron sorprendidos cuando el castaño llego a su lado y con una velocidad increíble los noqueo – bueno han sido dos segundos menos que la ultima vez creo que voy mejorado

-Black Rose -llamo Catherine mientras ella disparaba nuevamente el arma- read dead esta tratando de escapar ,deja de jugar y ve por el

-Lo siento chicos debo terminar de trabajar- dijo hermione y miro a los espías que tenía enfrente-_desmainus_……… _Avada kadravra_ -además de 4 disparos terminaron con sus 5 atacantes dejándolos muertos en el pasto - mhhhh fue muy fácil-y empezó a correr para alcanzar a read dead quien corría trabajosamente

-Bien creo que el campo anti apariciones es un éxito gracias gamma- dijo hermione mientras disparaba al aire para que read dead se detuviera, quien hizo caso omiso a la advertencia

Hermione seguía a read dead quien corría rápidamente para tratar de salirse de la barrera, en un momento el miro hacia atrás y vio que ya nadie lo seguía, se detuvo cansado

-Esa sucia rata no pudo alcanzarme- dijo Read Dead orgulloso de si mismo

-Esta bien inténtalo otra vez- dijo black rose parada frente a el –pero esta vez trata de correr mas rápido

-Tu-dijo el hombre separándose de la chica y sujetando la varita firmemente ella parecía sumamente tranquila

-Vamos hombre que no quiero matarte….al menos no hoy-dijo al chica y con una rápido movimiento le arrebato los dos portafolios que llevaba en una mano ya que los otros los dejo en el lugar de la pelea- creo que no deberías tener esto

-Y que harás ahora ……….matarme?………….. hazlo pero no detendrás a nuestro señor el tiene un plan , el mejor plan del mundo-dijo escupiendo las palabras Read Dead

-En primera todos sus planes los conocemos, segunda lo podremos detener y tercero te dejare ir solo para que le lleves un mensaje- dijo hermione apuntándole con su arma al hombre- y mas te vale que recuerdes palabra por palabra y que se lo hagas llegar a el directamente o no sabrás lo que te haré

-Inmunda……..-dijo read dead tratándole de dar un golpe a mano limpia pero una mano lo detuvo

-Ahora si maldito atrévete a golpearla-dijo Julián con una furia increíble sus pupilas dilatadas miraban fijamente al moreno mientras enseñaba unos profundos colmillos

-Déjalo Black Night yo me encargare de el- dijo black rose

Black Night se alejo de el sin quitarle la vista y se coloco detrás de hermione

-Crucio- susurro hermione con la palma abierta y el rayo le llego de golpe al espía ,daba alaridos de dolor que no incomodaban ala chica- bien, bien creo que ya estarás en una mejor disposición no?-el hombre se hinco adolorido en el suelo- Esta bien el mensaje es este …… " Lo que buscas será negado para ti, ya que necesitas elementos que no posees y que nunca querrás tener"-El hombre se quedo algo extrañado por el mensaje-Ahora largo y no esperes ver otra vez a tus amiguitos la mayoría están muertos y los otros se pudrirán en azkaban –trono los dedos para quitar la barrera y el espía no pensó en sus compañeros ni una vez y desapareció

-Porque dices que tenemos que decirle eso?- dijo hermione a julian una vez que estaban seguros

-Porque se que no va a entenderlo hasta que sea demasiado tarde- dijo julian caminando deprisa

Black rose y black Night se dirigieron al lugar de la pelea donde había cuerpos sin vida de espías de eternity y los que vivían estaban atados con unas cuerdas plateadas, se encontraban desmayados ,Catherine estaba en el suelo hincada y con ella estaba el cuerpo del ciervo que antes rene había lastimado profundamente

-Esta bien?- dijo hermione

-Si , el idiota le rompió las costillas y al caer se rompió una pierna pero la he curado ya no le molestara mas- diciendo esto coloco sus manos con las palmas boca abajo y un resplandor azul salio de ellas envolviendo el cuerpo del animal quien de inmediato despertó y se levanto, miro confundido el lugar y se acerco un poco a Catherine lamiéndole el rostro-Hey cuidado con la mascara

-Parece que tienes un amigo-dijo black night burlón

-No, no, no, vamos ve a tu casa- le dijo black moon al animal quien no le hizo caso

-No creo que te deje Black Moon- dijo hermione

-Mira….-dijo black moon tratando de hablar con el animal- no puedo tenerte pero si te quedas aquí prometo visitarte de acuerdo?- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza al animal

El pareció entenderle y acercándose con julian y hermione quienes le acariciaron la cabeza ,dio una ultima lamida a Catherine y se marcho corriendo

-bien black moon ahora ya puedes estar en al sección de negociantes- dijo riendo un poco Julian

-Cállate- dijo black moon molesta

-Ya no peleen que aun falta lo mejor- dijo black rose acercándose a los mortifagos que con un movimiento de su mano despertaron -Les informamos Están detenidos bajo la jurisdicción de Dark Shadow por hacer actos ilícitos en contra del mundo mágico, igualmente por asociación delictuosa a nombre de lord voldemort y por ultimo trafico de armas mágicas ilegales, no tendrán ninguna ayuda jurídica y su juicio será ala brevedad, se pedirá para ustedes una cadena perpetua en azkaban , pero si deciden cooperar con nosotros su condena no será tan larga

-Nunca traicionaremos a nuestro señor- dijo uno de ellos

-Mhhhhh lo mismo de siempre- dijo black moon sin tomarle mucha atención - por cierto no crees que ya se tardaron? ……..

Al instante de decir esto 10 figuras se aparecieron en el lugar en sus túnicas se aparecía el logo de la orden del fénix

-Que diablos paso aquí dijo una bruja con cabellos rosas

-Simplemente jugamos un poco- dijo Black Night- se han tardado mucho así que iniciamos nosotros

-Pero los han matado- dijo otra vez la bruja de cabellos rosas

-Es lo que se merecen –dijo un enfadado ojo loco moddy

-Bien nosotros ya acabamos con esto- dijo black moon acercándose a ellos y entregándoles 3 portafolios- son armas mágicas , este es solo un embarque de seguro ellos tienen ya en su poder algunos cientos de estas mismas armas, les damos estas para que las conozcan y aprendan a manejarlas, con esto pueden darse una idea del tamaño del ejercito que voldemort planea tener

-Porque nos ayudan?-dijo Tonks

-Simplemente tenemos un enemigo en común –dijo black moon tranquila- digamos que tal vez nosotros algún día necesitemos su ayuda

-Y si es así como vamos a saber donde encontrarlos- dijo ojo loco

-Eso lo sabrán a su tiempo- dijo black night- ahora debemos irnos tenemos otras cosas antes

-Por cierto no queremos que la prensa se entere- dijo black rose al ultimo de la orden que habían estado callado todo el tiempo

-De acuerdo- dijo remus lupin recordando viejos tiempos al verlos con esos trajes

-Bueno entonces no hay nada mas que decir nosotros nos vamos –dijo julian y antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo el arrojo una pequeña pastilla blanca que al impactar en el sueño una nube blanca hacia de cortina para que desaparecieran

Los miembros de la orden del fénix se quedaron observando al escena realmente asombrados

-Parece que no se detendrán ante nada no es así?-dijo una tonks con trémula voz mientras observaba los cadáveres

-Por el bien de todos nosotros eso espero- dijo remus viendo hacia el mismo punto

En al torre de premios anuales , en al habitación de hermione ella ya se había colocado un bóxer y una pequeña camiseta de tirantes para poder dormir , en su memoria estaba fresco aun lo que les dijo julian a ellas dos después de la misión

_**FLASH BACK----------------------------**_

Los tres espías aun con los trajes y mascaras estaban sobrevolando los parajes para llegara hogwarts

-Estas armas no son como las anteriores……….-Dijo el castaño desde el asiento trasero ,mientras revisaba las armas del maletín que no habían entregado

-A que te refieres?- dijo Catherine quien estaba manejando el coche

-El arma que me dio a mi tenia una capacidad para descargar dosis de 100 de luz lunar nueva…. Sin embargo esta tiene capacidad de almacenar 1000 dosis

-Creo que voldemort te quiere muerto realmente- dijo hermione con voz burlona

-Si creo que ya no vamos a recuperar nuestra amistad- dijo julian con una dramática voz-bueno una tarjeta menos de navidad

- Solo hay que cuidarte mas las espaldas querido- dijo Catherine como si no fuera realmente peligroso

-Sin embargo eso no es lo que me preocupa miren- dijo y les paso algo a las chicas, eran objetos alargados pequeños de colores variados

Hermione observo uno en particular , de color plata con finos grabados, al parecer antiguos

-Balas de plata?- dijo la chica extrañada- también va en contra de los hombres lobos?

-Al parecer quiere utilizarlos en la batalla y cuando no les sirvan mas………..-dijo julian pensativo

-Y no solo a ellos miren –dijo cat mientras les pasaba las demás balas - balas solares para los vampiros , balas de uranio para los gigantes , para los amigos de julian son balas de luz lunar ,los damphire amaran esto no?

-Pero no se porque voldemort quiere que sepamos esto- dijo hermione – porque es obvio que el preparo esto, el quería que supiéramos que tiene estas armas………

-Tom lo hace porque piensa que tiene la batalla asegurada y para demostrarnos que no podremos conseguir el mapa ………..

-Pero para eso estamos nosotros para demostrarle que estaba equivocado-dijo Catherine desafiante

-Aun a costa de lo que sea .-finalizo hermione y se fueron en silencio para llevarle a inteligencia esas armas lo antes posible

_**Fin flash back--------------------------**_

Hermione estaba descubriendo las sabanas para colocarse dentro y con un movimiento de mano apago al luz

-A un a costa de lo que sea…… incluso mi vida para vengarme – se dijo así misma y cerro los ojos y tan cansada que estaba no demoro mucho en dormir

El castillo de hogwarts siempre por las noches es silencioso , incluso quienes lo merodean por las oscuridad tratan de que el ruido sea el mínimo , pero esa noche casi todos los habitantes pudieron escuchar una melodía que los dejo desconcertados, era un especie de vals

La puerta del premio anual de gryffindor se abrió sigilosamente y una figura se coló adentro, hermione ,entrenada hábilmente en reflejos se puso de pie de inmediato con la mano derecha extendida y la izquierda sujetando fuertemente su pistola, cuando encendió las luces nada la hubiera preparado para lo que vio:

_Perdona que entre sin llamar_

_No es esta la hora ni menos el lugar_

_Tenia que contarte que el cielo_

_No se esta tan mal_

-Mama?-dijo hermione realmente muy sorprendida ya que quien había entrado y cantaba ahora era su madre, sus cabellos castaños estaban sueltos, y caían gracilmente en su espalda, estaba vestida con una toga blanca y tenia esa sonrisa que hermione sabia perfectamente que solo le pertenecía a ella- mama………eres tu?

_Mañana ni te acordaras_

_Solo fue un sueño te repetirás_

_Y en forma de respuesta _

_Pasara una estrella fugaz_

La mujer siguió cantando y se iba acercando lentamente a la chica quien aun presa de la sorpresa dejo caer su arma

_Y cuando me marche estará_

_Mi vida en la tierra en paz_

_Solo quería despedirme_

_Darte un beso y verte una vez mas_

La mujer llego hasta hermione y con una mano le acaricio el rostro, sonriéndole afablemente ,hermione sin poder evitarlo mas y sabiendo que estaba mal , se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro como no la había hecho desde su muerte, como deseaba hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo ,la mujer correspondió el abrazo mientras seguía cantando

_Promete que serás feliz_

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír_

_Y así solo así quiero recordarte_

_Así como antes_

_Así adelante_

_Así vida mía mejor ser así_

La mujer levanto el rostro de hermione y la miro directamente a los ojos cantándole esa frase de la canción , que la chica no entendía ,después de todo le habían dado permiso solo unos pocos minutos para transmitir el mensaje , la chica dejo de llorar para escuchar a su madre y ambas se levantaron

_Ahora debes descansar_

_Deja que te arrope como años atrás_

_Te acuerdas cuando entonces_

_Te cantaba antes de ir a acostar_

La mujer llevo a hermione nuevamente a la cama, donde siguió cantando por su parte hermione si se acordaba de cuando su madre le cantaba , por eso sabia que era ella nadie cantaba como ella , su madre, la arropo con sumo cuidado la chica solo la observaba tomándole su calida y pálida mano

_Tan solo me dejan venir_

_Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti_

_Y es que aquella triste noche_

_No te di ni una adiós al partir _

La mujer se sentó en la cama al lado de la chica mientras recorría su rostro y tocaba sus cabellos para poder llevarse un recuerdo de ellos y seguir recordando a su chiquilla allá arriba donde en algún momento se reunirían otra vez , los sabía pero ahora su hija tenia una importante misión aquí y por eso la habían mandado a darle un mensaje de suma importancia

_Y cuando me marche estará_

_Mi vida en la tierra en paz_

_Solo quería despedirme_

_Darte un beso y verte una vez mas_

La mujer se levanto nuevamente y le dio un beso en la frente a hermione mientras la chica

_Promete que serás feliz_

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír_

_Y así solo así quiero recordarte_

_Así como antes_

_Así adelante_

_Así vida mía _

Hermione se seco las lagrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano, mientras la mujer le repetía ese mensaje que esperaba que su hija lo entendiera

_ahora te toca a ti_

_Solo a ti_

_Seguir nuestro viaje_

_Se esta haciendo tarde_

_Tendré que marcharme_

_En unos segundos vas a despertar _

La mujer tomo las manos de hermione entre las suyas, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de espaldas a la pared para no dejar de ver a su pequeña, una solitaria lagrima cayo del hermoso rostro de la mujer ya que sabia las pruebas que su hija enfrentaría pero sabia que la chica seria fuerte

_Y así solo así quiero recordarte(siempre)_

_Así como antes _

_Así adelante_

_Vida mía mejor ser así_

La mujer con las ultimas frases cruzo al puerta y desapareció

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada………..

-un sueño-se repitió así misma ,mientras se sentaba en la cama- todo fue un tonto y estupido sueño, pero noto sus ojos mojados y se llevo una mano al rostro para secar sus lagrimas, noto que en su mano derecha había un pequeño prendedor , el escudo de su familia, ese era el prendedor de su mama, lo recordaba bien la noche que los mataron su madre lo llevaba, y ella no lo había encontrado después….. tal vez

Hermione se levanto y abrió al puerta. Nadie había en las escaleras, se metió y se dirigió la ventana , la noche plagada de estrellas era su único consuelo, después una pequeña estrella fugaz avivo sus recuerdos

-Tonterías- se dijo a si misma y se dirigió a su cama- no podría dormir ahí eso seguro-dijo nuevamente hablando para si misma…los recuerdos tan vividos

Una puerta sonó cuando se abrió, el joven que dormía apaciblemente en la cama con dosel no se percato de esto y una segunda figura llego hasta la cama y se deslizo por las sabanas ,fue ahí cuando el chico noto la presencia y abrazo ala figura que ahora se refugiaba en sus brazos

-Hermione pero que- dijo el chico contrariado ante la actitud de la castaña

-Por favor solo abrázame- dijo la chica con voz afligida- solo esta noche seré débil mañana nuevamente me colocare al mascara que tanto me ha pesado cargar- murmuro tenuemente y se durmió

El chico contrariado no pudo dejar de apreciar aun en esa situación que la chica estaba hermosa y se veía tan frágil en sus manos y sin querer la atrajo mas hacia si mismo y la protegió con sus brazos, pudo sentir como al respiración de la chica se acompasaba para dar paso al sueño, y el, arrullado por la suave respiración de la chica también durmió, tan tranquilo como nunca antes lo había hecho

Aun no salía el sol pero hermione se despertó de golpe recordando la noche anterior como si fuera un mal sueño , y como si de fuego se tratase se separo de draco para prepararse para el viaje, Draco despertó al tiempo que oía cerrarse la puerta del baño que los conectaba, el pensó que todo el episodio de ayer fue solo un sueño, ella no había llorado o si?

Mientras tanto hermione ya bañada y vestida se encontraba en su habitación recriminándose frente al espejo

-Débil-mascullo furiosa- débil….. tan desprotegida… mierda espero que ni Catherine ni julian se den cuenta , tanto trabajo para nada-dijo y dio un suspiro- después de tanto tiempo te vi otra vez mama…..-dijo y observo el prendedor que llevaba puesto en el pecho

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con draco , el no le dijo nada ni menciono la noche anterior ,cosa que ella agradeció, y juntos lanzando un hechizo a sus maletas ( que hermione les había dado a los jóvenes magos para no llevar baúles) se fueron a donde se reunirían con los demás

Harry y ron ya estaban listos y algo emocionados por faltar a clases, minutos después llegaron Catherine y julian el ultimo se veía algo cansado y hermione lo entendía….aun no salía el sol……

-Bien es hora de marcharnos- explico la morena llegaremos a Londres a las 10 espero

Se marcharon de colegio con ayuda de un carruaje sin caballos que los esperaba, las mascotas se quedaron, shere ,cleo y luca a cargo de luna lovegood ya que ella era ideal para el trabajo con las lechuzas no hubo problema se quedarían en la lechuzeria también bajo secreto cuidado de luna

Era curioso ver de madrugara en la estación de hosmeade a ese grupo tan particular 4 chicos y dos chicas con ropa informal , afortunadamente para ellos el tren llego a tiempo y como nadie mas viajaría a Londres de esa manera eran los únicos en tren , así que pudieron disponer de un compartimiento amplio

Una ves que las maletas se acomodaron, los chicos hicieron lo propio, al momento que el tren iniciaba su marcha

-Hey es cierto- dijo ron de repente causando al atención de todos- y crosshanks hace tiempo que no lo he visto

-Esta en mi casa- dijo hermione- este verano se puso un poco mal y el doctor no lo dejo viajar …

Iban mas o menos así: Catherine estaba del lado izquierdo junto ala ventana , a su lado se encontraba julian y al lado de este draco, del lado derecho en la ventana y frente a Catherine estaba harry, seguido de ron y al ultimo hermione, cabe decir que el compartimiento era mas grande que lo habitual y estaban muy cómodos ahí

-Oh es cierto casi lo olvidaba- dijo el castaño sonriente y de sus ropas saco un frasco de mediano tamaño con un liquido de color dorado -Poción Solaris

-Para que es eso?-quiso saber harry

-A pesar que el sol no me afecta por mi estado damphire, hay ocasiones que me puede provocar lesiones o descontrol en mi magia, para que esto no suceda tomo esta poción que es llamada solaris o gotas doradas…….. esto hace que el sol no tenga ningún efecto en mi-aclaro julian y de un sorbo se la tomo toda sin ningún gesto

-Sabe bien?- dijo ron cada cuanto al tomas?

-Pues la tomo cada semana por seguridad , y si quieres saber puedes probar no hay efectos para a aquellos que no comparten mi posición –y saco otro frasco-pruébala

Ron dudo un poco pero confiaba en ese castaño así que tomo un pequeño sorbo , inmediatamente un calor le recorrió el pecho y lo inundo de energías

-Sabe bien- dijo el chico- es como si me despertara por completo

-A ver- dijo harry y también probo- hey es cierto-le paso la poción a hermione quien la probo y a su vez draco alargo su mano hacia la castaña

-Wow es genial-dijo harry una vez que aun sentía eso calido bajar por su garganta

-Pero esa es una poción muy complicada no?- dijo draco pensativo

-Si , para ser honestos yo no soy bueno en pociones no me agrada estar horas y horas frente aun caldero-argumento el castaño mientras estiraba un poco los brazos

-Entonces quien te la hace- dijo ron- porque en verdad se ve muy complicada

-Catherine tiene un talento nato en pociones, es un experta en ellas- dijo con orgullo el castaño –ella se encarga de preparármela, esa y cualquier poción que le pida

-No es para tanto- dijo Catherine sin darle mucha importancia- desde muy pequeña he vivido en un ambiente de estos así que no importa mucho, además a ti te salen mal porque no les pones el cuidado, ni la dedicación a las pociones, debes utilizar todos tus sentidos al prepararlas …….. es un arte

-Un arte que como tu tutor es fanático te has encargado de cultivar- dijo julian burlón- aun recuerdo que eras mala para eso

-Tenia 6 años por Merlín olvídalo- dijo Catherine tratando de que el castaño no hablara mas

-Mi madre decía que las brujas que saben de pociones son excelentes cocineras- dijo un entusiasmado ron tratando de sacar a la chica de esa embarazosa situación -tu sabes cocinar?

-Par nada- declaró al chica con sinceridad- solo se hacer pasteles o galletas , para la comida me va fatal

-Yo si se hacer comida- dijo hermione- mi madre me enseño del modo muggle desde pequeña

-entonces ustedes no guisaran mis queridas amigas -mascullo un ron mientras se sobaba las manos

-Ja ja sueña otra vez weasley- dijo hermione fingiéndose indignada- el día que yo te prepare de comer es porque he cometido una grave falta

-Además yo solo cocino cuando estoy preocupada o estresada por algo- dijo Catherine- así que no me verán cocinar mucho

-Entonces solo es cuestión de que hermione haga algo indebido y que cat se preocupe..no es mucho problema- dijo un sonriente ron provocando las risas de los presentes

Y con esto el viaje se hacia mas ligero , el tren iba rápido , platicas ocasionales que surgían de improvisto, de pronto Julián al sentirse cansado recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Catherine que a penas y dio cuenta de que el chico había hecho eso, ya que miraba con interés la ventana ,viendo los paisajes pasar rápidamente, ron y malfoy estaban jugando ajedrez mágico y para sorpresa de todos ron encontró al fin un buen contendiente, hermione como siempre tenia un libro que leía atentamente y no hacia caso de nada mas, Catherine acariciaba distraídamente el cabello castaño de julian mientras no dejaba de observar la ventana y harry seguía atentamente los movimientos de todos

-Vaya malfoy una buena jugada- dijo ron contento-

-Soy un excelente jugador de ajedrez weasley- dijo el chico con burla

-Pues déjame informarte amigo que nadie le ha ganado a nuestro ron- dijo harry sonriente mientras todas su atención se ponía sobre esa partida

-Porque ustedes los leones son malos para eso, para este juego es necesaria estrategia, mente, debes de planear todo lo que tu oponente hará….. Y déjame decirte potter que yo de ningún modo perderé ante……….

-Jaque mate- dijo un sonriente ron a malfoy- tranquilo malfoy digamos que este es mi talento natural no ha habido nadie que me gane y nunca lo habrá….. Tu acabas de probar la jugada maestra weasley

La cara de draco era todo un poema de incredulidad y harry se reía abiertamente por al cara del rubio

-Es cierto- dijo hermione cerrando de un golpe el libro- estamos a punto de llegar y aun no les he dicho nada……….

-Nada de que?- dijo harry y Julián se reincorporo de las piernas de Catherine quien también volteaba hacia la morena

-Debemos pasar antes a mi casa necesito recoger algo de ahí …….-empezó hermione con voz tranquila-….mañana temprano partimos a casa de mis abuelos que esta en la costa

-Nunca hemos ido a tu casa- dijo harry- tus padres eran dentistas no?-y ante el asentimiento de la chica el moreno se imagino una casa pequeña toda pintada de blanco

-Irán a recogernos en la estación- dijo hermione a continuación- y por eso debo de aclararles algo –y cuando vio que toda la atención estaba puesta sobre ella continuo- pase lo que pase, no digan nada y solo hablaremos de ello cuando estemos a solas, no digan nada que pueda malinterpretarse en voz alta….para la gente que esta conmigo estoy en un internado para señoritas en América de acuerdo?

-Si esta bien- acordó ron y los demás asintieron con la cabeza

-Otra cosa- dijo ella- en vista de que estaremos en el mundo muggle la mayor parte del tiempo y como julian estar a cargo de nosotros….creo que es necesario que sepan que podremos usar magia

-Usar la magia?- dijo draco- esta prohibido y nos expulsarían del colegio si se enteraran

-Si pero como julian estará con nosotros , el es el único que puede hacerla legalmente así que se atribuiría a el y nosotros no tendríamos problemas pero para esto es necesario un hechizo

-Y cual es?- dijo Catherine fingiendo curiosidad a pesar de que sabia a donde iba la morena

-La fusión mano-varita es un hechizo antiguo en el cual la mano se conecta a la magia de la varita y se puede utilizar la magia sin causar mucho revuelo

-Supongo que ya sabes hacerlo tu no?... De otro modo jamás no los dirías- dijo harry sabiamente

-Exactamente - dijo la morena y sacando su varita propia- es sencillo solo colocas tu varita verticalmente sobre la palma abierta , te concentras y dices : "_Fusión mano-varita accionare_"-e inmediatamente la varita parecía entrar en la mano de hermione quien no puso ninguna mueca de dolor y en unos segundos la mano estaba como si nada- así es mas sencillo-dijo la chica y extendió su dedo anular- _Lumus_- pronuncio y de su dedo apareció la singular luz

-Vaya es impresionante- dijo ron obedeciendo las instrucciones de hermione dijo- _Fusión mano-varita accionare …_……….-y nada paso

-Debes concentrarte mas- le dijo Catherine mientras hacia lo propio- _Fusión mano-varita accionare_- y su varita se introdujo limpiamente en su mano

-_Fusion_ _mano-varita accionare_ - dijo un muy concentrado draco y la varita con un poco de dificultad se fue introduciendo lento en la mano del chico- lo logre-exclamo feliz

-Felicidades- dijo julian quien acababa de hacer la fusión con excelentes resultados

-Bien voy yo- dijo harry- concentrarme….._fusión mano-varita accionare_- la varita se introdujo tan rápido en su mano que sorprendió a todos, en especial a los espías pues ellos sabían que la velocidad con la que se introducía la varita era determinada por el control que tenia un mago sobre su magia

-Esta vez lo lograre-dijo ron no prestándole mucha atención a harry- _fusión mano- varita accionare_- y ahora si la varita se introdujo con lentitud en al mano de ron

-Bien entonces estamos listos, la fusión se mantendrá todo el tiempo que lo necesitemos incluso días o meses, para tener nuevamente al varita solo hay que imaginarla en la mano y listo

-Esto es muy cómodo –dijo harry- porque no nos al enseñaron antes

-Esta prohibido-dijo Catherine- Los del ministerio piensan que al no mostrar la varita los magos pueden causar estragos en el mundo muggle sin se detectados , pero nadie se dará cuenta de este pequeño hechizo

-De acuerdo- dijo draco- solo espero que no nos descubran-dijo mientras observaba su mano con detenimiento

Faltaban 20 minutos para la llegada a Londres según el altoparlante del tren y hermione se disculpo y salio del compartimiento para regresar minutos después y en lugar de la ropa que traía ahora portaba un sencillo vestido de algodón de color beige que se amoldaba a su figura dándole un toque de elegancia y acentuaba su belleza… traía el mismo prendedor que encontró la noche anterior colgado en su pecho cuando le preguntaron a que se debía el cambio ella solo les dijo que esperaran y entenderían

10:10 am

Estación King Cross Londres Inglaterra

El tren llego a tiempo a la estación la cual estaba desierta, así que los chicos con ayuda de un solo carrito para su equipaje salieron de la estación mágica hasta la parte muggle .

Hermione caminaba delante de ellos con pasos firmes y seguros, todos notaban la tensión que tenia la chica pero nadie decía nada para no molestarla ,aunque las respuestas empezarían a llegar justo cuando vieron que hermione se adelantaba hasta llegar con un hombre de mediana edad vestido completamente de negro

-Señorita , buenos días espero que su viaje no resultara agotador-le dijo el hombre sonriéndole amablemente ala chica al tiempo que acalla una reverencia

-Por favor Paúl te he dicho que puedes decirme hermione- dijo la morena y los demás estaban shokeados- es cierto chicos el es Paúl ,paúl ellos son harry, ron, draco, julian y Catherine ellos estarán conmigo en casa

-Mucho gusto caballeros y dama -dijo el hombre dando también otra reverencia- me llamo Paúl Franz el chofer de la distinguida casa Granger y me pongo a sus completas ordenes

"Chofer" fue el pensamiento de los tres jóvenes quines aun no sabían porque hermione tendría un chofer

-Y como están los ánimos allá?- le dijo hermione al chofer mientras este tomaba el control del carrito –

-Pues al darle usted la asistencia confirmada a su abuela ….ella hizo noticia nacional así que afuera están esperando sus queridos amigos de prensa-dijo con pesadumbre el chofer- con trabajos he podido esquivarlos

-Pues bien demonios aprisa mientras mas rápido nos vayamos aquí estaré mucho mejor- dijo hermione dando un profundo suspiro

-Por aquí síganme-dijo paúl y todos los siguieron

Los demás no entendían nada hasta que cuando, saliendo de la estación, una avalancha de reporteros y fotógrafos los avasallaron con preguntas que nadie entendía, con mucho trabajo de persuasión de Paúl pudieron entrar a una limosina negra que estaba estacionada justo al frente ,paúl se dedico a guardar las maletas cuando al fin entraron y cuando paúl arranco pudieron hablar

-Que fue eso?- dijo un sorprendido ron

-Me buscaban a mi- dijo simplemente hermione

-Y eso es porque….-empezó harry

-Digamos que soy algo importante aquí-dijo escuetamente la chica y al voltear a ver a sus acompañantes añadió- ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, en verdad no quiero hacerlas aquí-apretó un botón del lujoso auto y una ventanilla bajo par que se pudiera apreciar al conductor

-Dígame mi lady- dijo paúl servicial

-Déjanos en la boutique de marjorie-le dijo la chica necesitamos vestidos y trajes para ver a mis parientes

-Será un placer- dijo paúl- si gusta puedo esperarla en……….

-No, no será necesario-dijo hermione- llegaremos por nuestra cuenta …..solo avisa que necesitaremos algunas habitaciones como te darás cuenta- dijo hermione sonriente

-Claro señorita- dijo paúl asintiendo-

Pocos minutos después se encontraban frente a una prestigiosa y elegante boutique del centro de Londres ,harry ,ron y draco estaban observando todo con curiosidad pero incluso Catherine y julian se preguntaban porque necesitarían vestidos y trajes para ver a la familia de hermione?

-Vamos –les apuro hermione- quiero acabar cuanto antes con esto-y con un suspiro empujo la puerta para entrar

El interior de la tienda era toda opulencia y distinción pequeños sofás colocados para que los acompañantes esperaran a los dependientes o solo para quitarse el cansancio, estantes de ropa por doquier y había un ligero aroma dulzor en el ambiente, una canción tranquila sonaba de fondo, la inspección terminó cuando una mujer de mal talante se les puso de frente

-Puedo ayudaros en algo?- aunque la frase era amable ,la cara y el tono que puso al dependienta era todo lo contrario ya que al hacerlo analizo fríamente a los 6 jóvenes,

Todos pensaron con acierto que no eran bienvenidos en esa tienda y justo cuando iban a dar media vuelta para marcharse hermione se adelanto a todos ellos y con una voz fuerte y clara miro ala dependienta alo ojos y dijo:

-Soy Hermione Jane Granger……………….-en un tono calmado y sin despegar los ojos de la dependienta que en esos momentos parecía muy asombrada

-Granger……?-repitió en un tono espantado pero inmediatamente dejo el mal talante y añadió con una sonrisa falsa- pero mi lady que hace parada ahí? Pase adelante le mostrare lo ultimo que tengo

-Que sea rápido solo venimos de paso- añadió hermione en tono suave-necesito también unos cuantos trajes para mis acompañantes

-Claro claro- dijo dócilmente la chica- leslie , alice atiendan a lady jane

Los guió hasta un apartado donde había una pasarela y unos pequeños bancos

-En unos momentos les mostrare los vestidos y trajes- dijo al dependienta haciendo una reverencia- iré por unas bebidas-y se marcho

-Es mas falsa que un knut de oro-dijo ron- y oye que fue todo eso

-Así es la gente de aquí-dijo hermione no dándole importancia- si no tienes un buen nombre y apellido no eres nada , debes demostrar que ellos son los que necesitan de ti no tu de ellos

-Pero hermione yo no he cambiado aun mi dinero mágico- dijo ron

-No es problema- dijo la morena mientras la primera chica llegaba a ellos

-Bien señoritas ,caballeros empecemos el desfile……………….

Después de un rato , con varios vestidos y trajes además de algunas ropas casuales los 6 jóvenes salieron de las tiendas

-Ahora hay que ir a casa- dijo hermione dando un profundo suspiro

-Desde hace cuanto que no estas allí?- entendió harry

-Un día después del entierro de mis padres ,me fui no quería estar allí- se sincero al chica- ahora no se que será ir allá

-Estaremos contigo herm- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa

-Gracias dijo hermione sacando de su cabeza esos pensamientos- bien han traído los autos?

-Si -dijeron Catherine y julian-

-De acuerdo nos iremos harry ron y yo en uno y ustedes tres en otro-dijo hermione- julian me sigues de acuerdo?

-Si esta bien- dijo el castaño quien iba a manejar el coche

El camino hacia la casa de hermione era tranquilo, estaba en las afueras de la ciudad , muchas casas de hermosos jardines eran vistas por los chicos quienes estaban emocionados por pensar que iban a conocer un poco la vida muggle que llevaba hermione

Llegaron a una mansión pequeña, coronada con vastos jardines con fuentes, el césped verde recortado cuidadosamente le daba un toque de elegancia , había un portón blanco con el escudo que hermione portaba el día del duelo y las puertas se abrieron y de ellas salio un hombre de traje

-Hola Esteban- dijo hermione desde el primer coche, ellos vienen conmigo- dijo señalando el segundo

-Como ordene mi lady- dijo Esteban dejando pasar ambos coches y cerrando las puertas

Estacionaron en la entrada principal de la casa donde ya un pequeño comité de bienvenida hecho por aproximadamente 10 personas estaban de pie y empezaron a gritar cuando hermione salio del auto

-Bienvenida señorita- dijeron a una sola voz

-Gracias-dijo sinceramente conmovida la chica- gracias por no abandonar la casa y por tan calida bienvenida

-Usted es muy buena señorita no íbamos a dejarla sola- dijo una mujer de edad avanzada que portaba un uniforme celeste

-Rosa ,-dijo al chica- saben perfectamente que a ustedes los considero como mi familia , no por nada hemos vivido tantos años aquí

-16 años para ser exactos –dijo un sonriente Paúl

-Oh es verdad déjenme presentarlos- dijo hermione de repente- ellos son Catherine Foxworth ,Julian Dumont, Harry potter, Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy ,son compañeros de la escuela y ellos son Rosa, Esteban, A paúl ya lo conocen, miguel , las mellizas Anna y Hanna ,patty, Ricardo y Manuel son las personas que se encargan del cuidado de la casa aunque las mellizas están muy chicas son las hijas de rosa y miguel

-Un placer- dijeron los magos

-Oh señorita deben de venir con hambre no?- dijo rosa de repente- les calentare al comida que ya esta lista

Ron se acerco a esa mujer y el dijo fuerte y claro

-Sabe? Creo que usted y yo nos llevaremos realmente bien- dijo provocando risas de todos los presentes y llevándolos a todos adentro

El interior de la casa de hermione era sublime, elegancia se respiraba por todos sitios, habían unas majestuosas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, además había varios saloncillos abajo, se fueron rumbo ala sala de espera mientras la comida estuviera servida y lo primero que vieron junto a la chimenea fue un retrato de hermione con sus padres que la chica al verlo le dio un vuelco el corazón pero la mano cálida de draco apretando la suya le infundió valor para seguir

-Wow hermione dices que tus padres eran dentistas no?- quiso saber ron

-Si ellos son dentistas y eso lo practicaban en sus ratos libres, de hecho esta propiedad esta junto a un viñedo, mi familia también se dedicaba a hacer vino

-Podremos ir a verlo al rato?- dijo harry

-Claro claro , les diré que preparen las cosas para poder ir- dijo hermione -De estos viñedos se saca el vino mas importante de Europa

-Ahora entiendo porque siempre tienes vino- dijo draco inocentemente

-Si mi familia desde siempre ha sido conocedora en el tema y bueno….. Mi padre se vio forzado a iniciar con al empresa hasta llegar a ser lo que es ahora

-Y quien esta al mando ahorita?- dijo julian curioso

-Los socios mayoritarios , miguel y los demás chicos son muy buenos en esto asi que les dejo que todo lo manejen

-La comida esta servida- dijo rosa –después de comer podrán descansar un poco

-Que alisten a los caballos por la tarde iremos a dar un paseo- le dijo hermione a rosa mientras avanzaba dejando a tras a 5 sorprendidos chicos

Cabe decir que rosa es una excelente cocinera , y ron tuvo que repetir el plato 3 veces , causando sonrisas departe de todos, draco por un lado no podía dejar de pensar que la vida de hermione se parecía mucho a la de el con al diferencia que parecía que sus sirvientes no le temían e incluso trataban de alegrarle el día a cada momento

Harry iba uniendo los cabos que tenia sueltos desde hace mucho no podía concebir donde hermione había pasado el resto del verano, porque su familia la llamaba ahora y porque parecía que estaba tan cerca de julian y Catherine?

Después de comer , se les enseño los cuartos que iban a ocupar por la noche notando como sus cosas estaban ya acomodas en cada respectivo lugar, cada uno dormiría en una habitación como hermione lo había dicho, no siempre se podían ocupar todas las habitaciones y le gustaba que todos tuvieran su espacio se ducharon y durmieron un poco ya que las actividades del día los habían cansado bastante

El suave murmullo de una música los fue despertando poco a poco ,desconcertados y sorprendidos se encontraron el pasillo y se dirigieron juntos a lugar de donde la música provenía

Entraron a un pequeño saloncillo rojo, toda la decoración estaba hecha de ese color, los sillones, el tapiz, la alfombra excepto un majestuoso y hermoso piano de cola que era de color negro que en esos momentos era interpretado por una concentrada hermione

-la señorita lo hace siempre-susurro una melancólica rosa sorprendiendo a los curiosos jóvenes

-Toca siempre con ese sentimiento?-dijo julian quien no había oído tocar ala chica así

-Si, en especial cuando algo le preocupa….solía estar ahí hasta tarde y solo salía cuando su madre se lo pedía y ahora…. Bueno…. .porque no entran?- les dijo al mujer

-Y si se molesta?- dijo draco

-No lo hará….se ve que los quiere mucho- dijo la mujer y se fue

Los 5 entraron con mucho cuidado tratando de que la chica no sintiera sus presencias y se sentaron en los pequeños sillones que dejaban admirar la belleza de hermione en ese salón

Por su parte hermione no había podido evitar la tentación de tocar .. los recuerdos habían llegado de golpe, los sueños ,las risas, los regaños, todos de unos padres que le habían arrebatado, tocaba con furia ahora una melodía rápida , ella los vengaría , lo haría , no dejaría que voldemort se saliera con las suyas ella lo sabia, unas lagrimas salieron sin querer de sus ojos , al recordar el hermoso sueño que había tenido esa noche y prendedor de su madre firmemente colocado en su pecho, mañana vería a su abuela al fin pondría a termino toda esa estupidez de la cual se dio cuenta, mañana, tendría que decírselos a sus amigos …pero cuando….además estaba El…………..

-Alex-susurro mientras tocaba una melodía suave y lenta- abrió los ojos cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo

Aplausos fueron los que se oyeron después de que ella termino

-Tocas estupendamente- dijo harry sonriente

-Eres muy buena- le dijo Catherine infundiéndole confianza

-Tócanos algo herm- dijo julian

-Mhhhh esta bien- dijo hermione pensando que era hora de afrontar todo esto- esta canción la compuso mi mama y con ayuda de mi padre y mía le pusimos música, la única vez que la toque fueron dos días antes de la muerte de ellos, no la había querido tocar por su recuerdo pero..se que ellos querrán oírla desde donde estén………..

-Adelante- le dijo draco suavemente y ella sonrió al momento que empezaba a acariciar las teclas del hermoso piano

La música suave se empezaba a colar en toda al casa al tiempo que los brujos se acomodaban observando a hermione

_Entre_ _el cielo y el suelo hay algo  
con tendencia a quedarse calvo  
de tanto recordar  
y ese algo que soy yo mismo  
es un cuadro de bifrontismo  
que sólo da una faz_

Empezó a cantar hermione esa canción le traía tantos recuerdos que no quería tener, sus madre su padre, observándola sin vida…………….  
_  
la cara vista es un anuncio de signal  
la cara oculta es la resulta   
de mi idea genial de echarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

Su Entrada a dark shadow, su iniciación…..su primera muerte…………..draco contemplaba embelezado a esa hermosa morena que cantaba con tanto sentimiento y tanta gracia el piano

_me cuenta tanto olvidarte _

_me_ _cuesta tanto  
olvidar quince mil encantos es  
mucha sensatez  
y no sé si seré sensato  
lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato  
hacer cosas sin querer_

Harry, ron, sus mejores amigos en el mundo, Catherine y julian quienes se habían convertido en algo mas que compañeros de trabajo, draco quien le había demostrado que se podían dar segundas oportunidades

_y aunque fui yo quien decidió  
que ya no más  
y no me cansé se jurarte  
que no habrá segunda parte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte _

_me_ _cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto..._

Tomo la mejor decisión de su vida, ayudaría a harry, si pero también ayudaría a Catherine y a julian a salir de esa soledad , ayudaría a ron a ser mas fuerte y le enseñaría a draco que la luz era mucho mas atractiva que al oscuridad

_y_ _aunque fui yo quien decidió  
que ya no más  
y no me cansé se jurarte  
que no habrá segunda parte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto olvidarte  
me cuesta tanto..._

Termino la interpretación con una sonrisa en la boca, los demás le profirieron aplausos ensordecedores diciéndole que debiera tocarles mas seguido , la chica algo sonrojada les sugirió que ya que estaban despiertos deberían ir a ver le viñedo así que los 6 se encaminaron hacia las caballerizas

-Bien cada uno tomo un caballo- les explico hermione- se que julian y Catherine saben montar bien ,ron y harry por los sucesos del ministerio también , y tu draco?

-Se montar muy bien- dijo el chico hinchándose de orgullo

-Bien entonces elijan uno yo iré por el mió- les explico y salio un momento de ahí para después regresar

-Bien todos listos, Este es Yue mi amado caballo…..lo he tenido desde chica es un pura sangre - dijo y todos contemplaron un hermoso caballo de color blanco con una mancha negra en los cuartos traseros – no me dejaban montar de pequeña aun si mi padre me lo compro

-Porque no te dejaban montarlo?- dijo Catherine sorprendida-

-No es propio de una chica de clase montar caballos- les explico rodando los ojos- pero después la equitación se hizo deporte de casas reales y pues todo eso cambio

Todos montaron en sus caballos y se dirigieron al aparte trasera de la mansión de hermione donde unos campos extensos se veían

-De aquí se saca la uva con la que se hará el vino que exportamos a parte de Europa a América y Asia

-Vaya si que sabes de todo aquí no?- dijo ron

-Después de todo son negocios de la familia- dijo hermione- vamos hacia la parte donde se procesan las uvas y les enseñare los vinos que hacemos

Todos se dirigieron con tranquilidad hacia la fabrica donde había mucha gente en los diferentes procesos de elaboración de vino, Miguel , el gerente se les acerco iba con una bata y una allá además de una tabla de notas

-Bueno mi Lady es un placer que venga a visitarnos-le dijo miguel- supongo que querrán catar el vino no es así?.síganme….

Todos obedientemente siguieron al hombre y llegaron a donde quedaba ya el vino procesado, había cajas y cajas de distintos tipos de vino además de barricas (barriles) enormes llenos de el

-Aquí se añeja el vino hasta que quede el punto máximo de gusto –les explico miguel y les dio a cada uno una copa del primer vino

-Excelente- dijo Julián quien lo cato a la perfección, primero oliéndolo, después moviendo el contenido de la copa y después lo degusto- este vino es maravilloso

-Me alegro que el guste joven este tiene 100 años- dijo el hombre- se que es usted conocedor

-Los primeros 100 años son los mejores- dijo julian bromeando

-Si es cierto es delicioso- dijo Catherine quien también lo había catado

-El buque es bueno – también afirmo draco

-A mi me gusto- dijo con total desenfado ron

-Vaya con razón son los mejores de Europa- dijo harry

-Me alegro que les guste probemos mas….solo espero que no regresemos borrachos ala casa- sonrió hermione

Al caer la tarde y después de probar distintos tipos de vinos los chicos regresaron ala casa de hermione encontrándose con una pequeña sorpresa

-Señorita le han traído esto-dijo rosa mientras le enseñaba un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas con una tarjeta

-Como se han enterado de que he vuelto?- dijo la chica para si misma

-Anda lee la tarjeta- dijo una curiosa cat

-No yo al leeré- dijo ron arrebatándole la tarjeta a hermione – "_Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que nos vimos por ultima ves y al fin puedo verte nuevamente de frente ……..te espero en el bar llamado Empire of Music ….vengan vestidos con ropas obscuras….. hasta esta noche ……….Alex_"…………Quien diablos es Alex?- dijo ron molesto mientras terminaba de leer la nota

-Un viejo amigo- dijo hermione melancólica acariciando las rosas con tristeza cosa que de inmediato todos notaron- es alguien muy especial pero tuve que separarme de el

-Pues creo que iremos todos a ese bar yo quiero conocer a ese chico- dijo Catherine

-Me parece bien no me apetece quedarme en casa –dijo julian

-Yo también quiero conocer a ese….. bar-dijo draco cambiando en el ultimo momento la intención de su pregunta

-Pues ya es mayoría no?- dijo un sonriente harry

-Nos vemos en cuento estén arreglados- dijo distraída hermione y empezó a subir las escaleras…esa nota de Alex le había revuelto cada célula de su ser…Todos observaron ala chica que parecía que no le importaba mas que la cita de esa noche

Las clases de equitación, las caricias sobre su cabeza, las platicas, los libros, todo le recordaba Alex, para que negarlo Alex fue su primer amor de niña , el la entendía y sabia comprenderla cuando ella le explicaba su condición de……. Si el era realmente bueno con ella, la reconocería, la regañaría por no comunicarse con el?

La noche cayo y todos estaban dispuestos a irse, se subieron en los autos como la ultima vez como todos llevaban abrigos nadie pudo ver como iban vestidos, todos notaron de inmediato lo distante y distraída que estaba hermione pero nadie dijo nada, llegaron a Empire of music ,era un lugar muy distinto a los que habían visitado antes ,la música rock se oía desde afuera , mucha gente estaba esperando a entrar todos vestidos de negro y algunos maquillados, los guardias de la puerta se veían temibles ,pero aun así los chicos bajaron de los convertibles y entregándoles los abrigos al fin pudieron observarse

Julian llevaba un pantalón de piel de dragón color negro una camisa color vino con los primeros botones desabrochados terminaban el atuendo

Harry llevaba un pantalón negro con una playera ajustada color verde obscuro sus cabellos revueltos lo hacían lucir muy sexy

Ron llevaba por su parte un pantalón azul oscuro y una playera gris ajustada también con unas inscripciones en blanco

Draco llevaba un pantalón color plomo que combinaba con sus ojos y una camisa de color negra de manga larga que lo había lucir muy apuesto y elegante

Catherine por su parte llevaba el cabello ondulado y suelto , tenia unos zapatos de tacón y medias de red que le llegaban a medio muslo donde se veían unos ligeros sujetándolas, una faldita tableada de vuelo color negra , llevaba una blusa de tirantitos y sobre esta una blusa de manga larga transparente , tenia pulseras y aretes a juego tenia maquillaje y los ojos delineados y los labios de un rojo intenso que harry le recordaron algo pero no sabia que……

Hermione por otro lado llevaba un pantalón de piel negro súper ajustado y a las caderas, tenia unas tiras de plástico que cubrían su torso, cuello y pechos hechas de piel que le daban un aspecto sensual y el cabello lo llevaba suelto y de aspecto húmedo, tenia sombras obscuras en los ojos y delineador negro en la boca tenia un labial color sangre

Las chicas quitaban la respiración a cada paso los chicos por otro lado arrancaban suspiros de las mujeres presentes, hermione se acerco al guardia sin temor alguno y este los dejo pasar con una facilidad sorprendente

Entraron En silencio solo oyendo los compases de la música que iniciaba en ese momento al momento que les abrían la puerta

**la** **policía te está extorsionando (dinero)  
pero ellos viven de lo que tú estás pagando  
y si te tratan como a un delincuente (ladrón)  
no es tu culpa, dale gracias al regente.**

Sus ojos se tuvieron que acostumbrar rápidamente a la oscuridad del lugar, solo pequeñas luces neón que había por todos lados identificaban algunas cosas, el lugar era mas o menos pequeño era tan grande como los anteriormente visitados aun así estaba a reventar

**hay** **que arrancar el problema de raíz (aha)  
y cambiar al gobierno de nuestro país.  
a la gente que está en la burocracia,  
a esa gente que le gustan las migajas.**

Los jóvenes se movían al compás de esa tonada de rock mientras observaban la banda de rock que estaba interpretando al cancion, los jóvenes brujos se internaron en al masa de gente y entre humo de cigarro lograron llegar a una mesa que tenia escrito "Jane "

**yo por eso me quejo y me quejo  
porque aquí es donde vivo  
y yo ya no soy un pendejo.**

-Es aquí- les informo hermione y todos se colocaron en la pequeña mesa circular

-Este si es un antro- dijo Catherine recordando

-La música es muy buena- dijo harry

**que nos guachan los puestos del gobierno  
hay personas que se están enriqueciendo.  
gente que vive en la pobreza,  
nadie hace nada  
porque a nadie le interesa.**

-Me traes 6 cervezas-le grito y le hizo señas Julián a un mesero que iba apurado el chico entendió y se dirigió a cumplir el pedido

-Cerveza muggle?- se aventuro a decir harry

-Si realmente no creo que vendan algo mas aquí- se aventuro a decir hermione

**esa** **gente de arriba te detesta  
hay más gente que quiere  
que caigan sus cabezas.  
si le das más poder al poder,  
más duro te van a venir a coger.**

**porque** **fuimos potencia mundial,  
somos pobres,  
nos manejan mal.**

-Me gusta el ambiente- repitió Catherine mientras se movía al compás de la música

-El ambiente de muerte por ir al lavabo?- se burlo draco- si no deja de tener un sentimiento de hogar

**dame, dame, dame, dame todo el power  
para que te demos en la madre.  
gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme todo el poder.  
so i can come around,  
tú, joder.  
dame, dame, dame, dame todo el power  
para que te demos en la madre.  
gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme todo el poder.  
so i can come around,  
tú, joder.  
dámele, dámele, dámele, dámele todo el poder  
dámele, dámele, dámele, dámele todo el power  
dámele, dámele, dámele, dámele todo el poder  
dámele, dámele, dámele, dámele todo el power**

(así es putón,  
fuck you puto baboso!)

Julian y Catherine se levantaron para saltar al ritmos de las demás personas no paso mucho tiempo para que los demás los imitaran

-Deja vu- pronuncio Catherine

**porque** **no nacimos donde no hay que comer  
no hay porque preguntarnos como le vamos a hacer  
si nos gritan como a unos huevones,  
no lo somos  
¡viva méxico, cabrones!**

-Amo el rock mexicano- dijo julian mientras brincaban al compás de la música

-Sus bebidas- llego el mesero con 6 botellas de cerveza

**que** **se sienta el power mexicano  
que se sienta, todos juntos como hermanos,  
porque somos más,  
jalamos más parejo.  
¿por qué estar siguiendo a una bola de pendejos?  
que nos llevan por donde les conviene  
y es nuestro sudor lo que los mantiene,  
los mantiene comiendo pan caliente,  
ese pan, ese pan de nuestra gente.**

-Salud dijeron todos aun tiempo y tomaron de las botella

-si-esto es mas fuerte- dijo ron de inmediato

-Si las cervezas muggles son mas fuertes que las de mantequilla- aclaro hermione dándole otro trago

**dame, dame, dame, dame todo el power  
para que te demos en la madre.  
gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme todo el poder.  
so i can come around,  
tú, joder.  
dame, dame, dame, dame todo el power  
para que te demos en la madre.  
gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme todo el poder.  
so i can come around,  
tú, joder.  
dámele, dámele, dámele, dámele todo el poder  
dámele, dámele, dámele, dámele todo el power  
dámele, dámele, dámele, dámele todo el poder**  
**dámele, dámele, dámele, dámele todo el power**

**el** **pueblo unido jamás será vencido.**

-Esto Esta abarrotado- dijo harry- se ve que tu amigo es influyente herm

-Si solo que no veo donde puede esta- les dijo hermione mientras buscaba con al mirada a Alex

Siguieron en lo suyo mientras disfrutaban del rock y las cervezas, los cigarros empezaron a circular y de pronto ya estaban los 6 bailando los compases de las canciones del lugar, en algunas ocasiones colocaron música de lengua de serpiente y nadie noto como Catherine se hinchaba de orgullo al sentir a todos los seguidores del grupo ni como julian se sabia exactamente la letra de la canción

-Bien ahora quiero mas aplausos para nuestro siguiente grupo……The Hunters –dijo un chico que había aparecido en medio del escenario y todos obedecieron aplaudiendo

Los cinco chicos subieron al escenario todos llevaban pantalones de mezclilla rotos y playeras flojas, con cintas con miles de pulseras de madera y tatuajes ,uno tenia rastas en al cabeza y se dirigió la batería, otro tenia el cabello pintado de un azul eléctrico, se puso un bajo, uno mas tenia los cabellos con cabellos rubios que se dirigió al teclado pero los otros dos causaron conmoción en las dos brujas

-Mierda- dijeron a una sola vez mientras se volteaban para observar aun chico de rizo

-Que pasa?- les pregunto ron extrañado

-Ahí esta Alex- les dijo hermione

Entonces vieron hacia donde señalaba la chica y era un chico con un alborotado cabello castaño lleno de rizos alto, se le veía muy apuesto con unos lentes de pasta de color negros tomo una guitarra eléctrica y se la coloco

-y a ti?- le pregunto draco tratando de no ir a matar a ese tal Alex

-Mi ex……….-dijo Catherine señalando hacia el otro chico-

El otro muchacho tenia los cabellos de un color negro, era ondulado y los traía cortos, tenia una torso firme y tenia unos ojos miel increíbles el tomaba otra guitarra eléctrica

-Y porque te preocupes?- le pregunto harry

-Mhhhhh no termine muy bien con el- le dijo Catherine tratando de esconderse detrás de julian

Alex trataba de encontrar a hermione hasta que dio con ella. Se acerco al ex de Catherine y el susurro algo cosa que hizo que el aludido volteara y descubriera a Catherine …después de esto sonrió con malicia………….

-Buenas noches ……-griterío del publico cuando Alex tomo el micrófono- gracias por estar aquí y apoyarnos…..Zed-señalo al chico de cabellos azules-mark-señalo al de cabellos rubios-Che-dijo señalando al de rastas ,Pierre-dijo señalando al ex novio de Catherine y yo soy Alex ….-esta noche es especial ya que por fin veo nuevamente a alguien que significa mucho para mi ………… y para ella va la primera canción………solo para ti mi querida Jane………..

-Jane?.-repitió harry- ese es tu segundo nombre no?

-Si es mi nombre , mi otro yo - dijo hermione sonriéndole al chico mientras le mostraba un rosario blanco que tenia a forma de pulsera en su mano derecha el siempre me ha cuidado

El chico levanto también su mano derecha y vieron un viejo listón azul que o tenia como pulsera

Todos regresaron la vista a hermione mientras ella con al otra mano tocaba la pulsera y el daba una hermosa sonrisa al chico

-Y también esto va dedicado para ti….. mi hermosa cat- dijo Pierre mientras empezaba tocar al melodía

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

**While you're far away dreaming**

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever**

**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

**(Podría permanecer despierto solo para oírte respirar**

**verte** **sonreír cuando estas durmiendo**

**cuando** **estas lejos soñando**

**podría** **pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición**

**podría** **permanecer perdido en este momento para siempre**

**cada** **momento que paso contigo en un momento que aprecio**)

Pierre fue el encargado en empezar a cantar mientras lo hacia a Catherine una serie de recuerdos le llegaron de golpe…. No amaba a ese hombre ni nunca lo quiso aun así no podía dejar de pensar en que hubiera pasado si no……….

**Don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**Cause** **I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**(no quiero cerrar los ojos**

**no** **quiero quedarme dormido**

**porque** **te echaría de menos nena**

**y** **no quiero perderme nada**

**porque** **incluso cuando sueño contigo**

**ni** **incluso el sueño más dulce me valdría**

**todavía** **te echaria de menos**

**y** **no quiero perderme nada)**

Alex es el que canto el coro con ayuda de Pierre ,hermione nunca lo había visto así, tan decidido tan seguro de lo que quería, casi sin poder evitarlo se fue acercando poco a poco al escenario seguida muy de cerca de sus amigos

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating**

**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**

**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**

**Then I kiss your eyes**

**And thank God we're together**

**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever**

**Forever** **and ever**

**(tumbado a tu lado sintiendo latir tu corazón**

**me** **pregunto en que sueñas**

**preguntándome** **si soy yo al que estas viendo**

**entonces** **te beso los ojos**

**y** **doy gracias a Dios de que estemos juntos**

**solo** **quiero estar contigo en este momento para siempre**

**para** **siempre jamás)**

Alex siguió cantando y vio a hermione ahora en frente de Alex quien solo al veía a ella, Julian tenia una divertida sonrisa ante la situación de Catherine harry por otro lado no podía dejar de ver a la pelirroja y esa canción…………..

**Don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**Cause** **I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**(no quiero cerrar los ojos**

**no** **quiero quedarme dormido**

**porque** **te echaría de menos nena**

**y** **no quiero perderme nada**

**porque** **incluso cuando sueño contigo**

**ni** **incluso el sueño más dulce me valdría**

**todavía** **te echaría de menos**

**y** **no quiero perderme nada**)

Tal vez para los demás ronald weasley era un chico despistado o algo torpe en hechizos pero lo que nadie sabia , era que ron había descubierto algo importante ….algo que se guardaría hasta el momento oportuno

**I don't want to miss one smile**

**I don't want to miss one kiss**

**I just want to be with you**

**Right here with you, just like this**

**I just want to hold you close**

**Feel your heart so close to mine**

**And just stay here in this moment**

**For all the rest of time**

**(no quiero perderme una sonrisa**

**no** **quiero perderme un beso**

**solo** **quiero estar contigo **

**aqui** **contigo como ahora**

**solo** **quiero abrazarte fuerte**

**sentir** **tu corazón tan cerca del mío**

**y** **solo estar aqui en este momento para todo el resto del tiempo**

**nena, nena)**

Decir que un malfoy se pone celoso es decir mucho, decir que un malfoy ardía en deseos en maldecir a un cantante de rizos era también mucho pero eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer draco ya que la sola presencia del chico cerca de hermione le hacia sentir como si mil expeliarmus le mandaran, así que hizo lo que cualquier malfoy haría, intentar que nadie lo notara mientras planeaba algo para quitar a a ese chico de su mujer ……………

……………un momento su mujer?...

**Don't want to close my eyes**

**I don't want to fall asleep**

**Cause** **I'd miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**Cause even when I dream of you**

**The sweetest dream will never do**

**I'd still miss you baby**

**And I don't want to miss a thing**

**(no quiero cerrar los ojos**

**no** **quiero quedarme dormido**

**porque** **te echaría de menos nena**

**y** **no quiero perderme nada**

**porque** **incluso cuando sueño contigo**

**ni** **incluso el sueño más dulce me valdría**

**todavía** **te echaria de menos**

**y** **no quiero perderme nada)**

Cuando Pierre y Alex terminaron de cantar , hermione junto con Catherine aplaudieron al igual que toda la concurrencia, Pierre le dio a Catherine una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras que Alex le dio una autentica sonrisa a hermione cosa que la chica respondió con el alma

Pierre se bajo y se acerco a Catherine mientras harry observaba que julian le dirigía una seria mirada al moreno ,este sin notar eso se acerco a Catherine y le susurro algo al oído la chica se vio medianamente sorprendida tratando de leerle los pensamientos al chico para después asentir con al cabeza sonriéndole le vuelta

-Pero quiero tocar también- le dijo en voz perfectamente audible

-Me parece justo- dijo Pierre

-Alex? En verdad eres tu?-le dijo hermione sorprendida e incrédula

-Cuanto tiempo- le dijo Alex a hermione cuando pudo bajar al escenario

-Pensé que no me reconocerías- le dijo la chica sonriente

-Aunque fueras rubia de ojos azules y tengas gafas yo siempre te reconocería- le dijo le chico al tiempo que tomaba un mechón negro de la chica- me alegra que hayas podido venir

-Si , quise hacerlo…..por cierto ellos son………-empezó la chica

-Luego me dices quiero que estés conmigo en el escenario-interrumpió el chico subiendo nuevamente a la tarima para después extenderle la mano a hermione-vamos

-De acuerdo- dijo hermione

-Y a este que le pasa- dijo ron- es como si no estuviéramos-y por primera vez y aunque nunca lo admitiera draco estuvo de acuerdo con el pelirrojo

-Bueno no es que todos estén enterados- dijo harry mientras observaba a Catherine arriba del escenario

-Esta noche promete mucho- dijo julian divertido entre dientes al darse cuenta de la mirada de harry

-Esta noche es especial porque ha venido una importante persona para mi- dijo Alex al micrófono- ella es hermione la única mujer que amare para siempre- hubo aplausos para la moran y algunos silbidos de aprobación

-Además- continuo Pierre- todos ustedes conocen el éxito de "veneno vil" no?-todos gritaron- pues hoy conocerán a la chica que la inspiro………Catherine foxworth………… la única que puede hacer que un hombre literalmente muera de amor-mas aplausos para Catherine- le pedí si quería que tocara su canción y ella accedió con al condición que tocara también así que aquí vamos

**Dicen que no conoció el amor**

**Dicen que tiene maldito el corazón**

**Que no tienes salvación**

Pierre canto viendo a Catherine quien tocaba su guitarra , julian observo a Catherine atentamente porque se lo permitía?

**Dicen que es una mujer fatal**

**Un paso en falso **

**Y te vuelve de cristal**

Cat pensaba que le daría su venganza al chico , ella claro que sabia de la canción y no le importaba para nada si el chico era feliz así, quien era ella para quitárselo….después de todo lo que le había hecho ella …..no era que la canción fuera un mentira

**Con la fuerza de un huracán**

**Y el apetito que tiene**

**Cualquier predador animal**

Hermione se había bajado del escenario ante los acordes y la mano de draco se deslizo sigilosamente en su cintura en actitud posesiva la chica apenas pareció notarlo ya que estaba pendiente de la pelirroja y su reacción

**Con la ponzoña de un alacrán**

**Con la inocencia de un niño**

**Y bajo la mano un puñal**

**Mira en sus ojos y juega su juego y veras**

Esta bien la canción era fuerte, ese fue el primer pensamiento de harry y como es que Catherine no le hacia nada al chico por menos que eso estuvo a punto de matar a pansy parkinson entonces porque ahora cantaba y sonreía?

**Eres veneno vil**

**Eres veneno vil**

Catherine bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de la música , si el chico escribía eso tenia que darle un significado no? Después de todo al canción era buena porque culpar a Pierre de que en su despecho haya escrito algo así. Era lo mas sano que un hombre había hecho cuando Catherine los rechazaba

**Dicen que es como una maquina**

**Nada se salva de una hembra tan voraz**

**Dicen que es como una víbora**

**Beso tras beso**

**Y no para su maldad**

**Mira en sus ojos y juega su juego y veras**

**Eres veneno vil**

**Eres veneno vil**

Julian veía a su querida Catherine actuando como si no le importara esa canción, tal vez no dejaría dormir por ella , ni pensaría mañana en ella, sin embargo julian conocía perfectamente a la chica y aunque nunca lo reconociera ella, estaba algo pensativa sobre esa canción

**Dicen que no conoció el amor**

**Dicen que tiene maldito el corazón**

**Que no tienes salvación**

**Dicen que es una mujer fatal**

**Un paso en falso **

**Y te vuelve de cristal**

Harry vio algo en los ojos de Pierre y eso era amor?. Escribió esa canción y aun así seguía enamorado de Catherine …porque? Como alguien podía amar y odiar al mismo tiempo a alguien

**Con la fuerza de un huracán**

**Y el apetito que tiene**

**Cualquier predador animal**

**Una catástrofe natural**

**Tiene los ojos de fuego**

**Y corazón de metal**

**Mira en sus ojos y juega su juego y veras**

Pierre termino de cantar ante el estruendo de los aplausos , Catherine se quito al guitarra y los chicos de la banda tomaron un descanso , hecho para que todos aprovecharan para platicar d e lo que había sido sus vidas desde que no se habían visto

-Sabia que triunfarías Pierre- le dijo Catherine al moreno

-Si me lo decías mucho aunque nunca te creí.. como has estado julian?- le dijo Pierre- veo sigues siempre a tu "prima"-dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra

-Ya sabes que no puedo dejarla sola- bromeo Julián aunque sus ojos daban una mirada seria

-Es cierto no hemos hecho las correctas presentaciones- dijo Catherine evitando que julian haga algo de lo cual se arrepienta- ellos son Draco, harry , y ron por lo que veo Alex ya conocías a hermione no?

-Mi querida jane- rectifico Alex- estoy muy contento de que estés aquí

-Y ustedes son- dijo draco tratando de que su voz no sonara enfadada

-Alex es mi mejor amigo de la infancia ….de hecho era el único amigo que tenia- dijo con algo de melancolía la chica -Me protegía mucho……

-Tenia que hacerlo- explico el chico para los demás- como ya sabrán la familia de hermione es muy ………….

-Ellos aun no la conocen Alex- dijo hermione con una sonrisilla- y si me ayudas me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa al menos hasta mañana

-Mañana la veras?.-dijo el chico con algo de preocupación en sus ojos…si gustas yo puedo………..

-No – lo corto al chica- debo de ir yo además estoy con ellos-dijo señalando a sus acompañantes

-Ellos van contigo en el internado?- pregunto Alex a lo que la morena asintió

-Catherine Foxword en un internado?- dijo Pierre visiblemente sorprendido-nunca lo creería…………….-dijo con malicia

-Cállate Pierre es solo momentáneo así que no te emociones-le dijo Catherine molesta

-Como que momentáneo?- pregunto ron- Que no estarás con nosotros el próximo año?

-No -aclaro la chica mientras bebía cerveza- me iré , no me gusta estar en un mismo lugar tanto tiempo

-Si lo sabré yo- dijo Pierre- te fuiste sin mas , ni una nota, ni un adiós………

-No empecemos Pierre que si quisiera una escena iría al teatro- dijo la chica- vamos a bailar julian

El chico se levanto después de la pelirroja y ambos se fueron a la pista de baile

-Siempre ha sido así no se porque me extraño- dijo Pierre en voz baja

-A que te refieres?- le dijo harry intrigado

-Solo míralos- le dijo Pierre señalando a Catherine y a julian- siempre juntos , esa confianza , esa forma de verse a los ojos , los gestos , sus miradas no son de primos …..

-Piensas que son algo mas?- pregunto harry y a pesar de que el sabia que ellos no tenían ningún lazo de sangre no podía evitar tratar de ver que le decía Pierre

-Pareja?- dijo Pierre con burla mientras bebía de la cerveza que el mesero les había traído- no….. Catherine no es de estar con alguien ……… ella es una gran mujer, es apasionada, es inteligente y bella

-Aun estas enamorado de ella?- dijo harry sorprendido

-Si….. aun- le dijo Pierre con sinceridad- y creo que siempre lo estaré aunque se que ella nunca podrá enamorarse de nadie, incluso se que nunca estuvo realmente enamorada de mi, por eso te digo amigo…el único consejo sincero que daré alguna vez-dijo riéndose de su propio chiste-…….. nunca te enamores de mujeres como ellas , te besan sin pasión, te miman sin quererlo y después se van dejándote con un corazón roto…….en especial ella, la mejor de todas Catherine Foxworth

Harry asintió casi sin pensarlo y su vista se dirigió a donde Catherine y julian bailaban, y se dijo a si mismo que nunca se enamoraría de alguien como Catherine. Aunque dudaba seriamente que alguna vez el pudiera sentirse atraído por una chica como ella

Las cervezas se iban acabando conforme la noche iba avanzando, harry ya había bailado algunas canciones al iguala que hermione ron y draco, Pierre y Alex cuando no tocaban se sentaban con ellos a charlar para fastidio de draco quien pensaba que ese castaño acaparaba mucho la atención de la morena ,ron entendió que las cervezas muggles eran mas fuertes de las de mantequilla cuando quiso levantarse para bailar y se mareo para después atacarse de la risa

Draco trataba de no beber tanto al ver los resultados con ron , harry opto por lo mismo, como la triada black estaba acostumbrada a eso no había tantos problemas

En esos momentos se encontraban sentados platicando mientras descansaban de un agitado baile

-Entonces en dos semanas nos presentaremos en Milán a una guerra de bandas- les explico Alex a los chicos

-El mundo es un pañuelo- dijo julian no cabe duda de eso, pensar que nosotros conocíamos a Alex

-Si eso es cierto – dijo el aludido-pero la vida esta llena de sorpresas

La música había cambiado y un dj era ahora el encargado de poner la música

-Es una bella canción esa- dijo harry casi sin pensarlo y apenas oyendo las primeras letras de la canción

**Vamos a platicarlo  
No es como si estuviéramos muertos  
¿Fue algo que yo hice?  
¿Fue algo que yo dije?**

-La que canta se llamaba Robin- les dijo Pierre era muy famosa por aquí, creo que de hecho canto en este bar

-Como que se llamaba- quiso saber draco

-Desapareció- les explico ahora Alex- nadie supo a donde, de repente se esfumo, muchos dicen que se enamoro de alguien que no toleraba la música y por eso se retiro

-y nadie la ha visto desde entonces?- dijo harry tal vez un poco mas ansioso que los demás ,sin saber porque .

-Nadie ni una sola vez- dijo Alex- que lastima porque además de bella era muy hermosa- cuando nos veamos nuevamente les mostrare unas fotos de ella

Para la madrugada y unas copas mas los chicos decidieron que era hora de irse, Alex le juro a hermione que si ella necesitaba algo le dijera enseguida y el estaría presto a ayudarla, le entrego una tarjeta con sus datos y trato de no verse molesto cuando Draco tomo a la morena de la cintura para llevársela al auto

Por otro lado al despedida de Pierre y Catherine fue mas extraña , el chico le dijo que se cuidara y que deseaba que encontrara a aquellos que buscaba, después sin que nadie mas entendiera porque observo largamente a ron y dijo : "es el"…….Catherine lo vio seriamente para darle a entender que no le diría nada , sin embargo ella le dijo que esperaba que encontrara a una chica que lo quisiera como ella nunca pudo, el pensó que jamás encontraría una como ella y con eso la pelirroja se subió al auto

Llegaron a la residencia de los granger mareados y con ganas de dormir por lo que hermione les dijo mañana se irían en avión y hubo que decirle a ron que le dirían todo sobre esos aparatos para que se fuera a dormir, todos los imitaron e hicieron lo mismo

Pero hermione no podía dormir muy bien, los pensamientos del día siguiente eran muchos y no lograba conciliar el sueño así que hizo algo que no haría normalmente

Buscar a alguien con su mismo problema y sabia donde encontrarlo solo esperaba que no se hubiera dormido

Draco malfoy trataba de dormir, pero no lo conseguía, hermione era una chica con tantas sorpresas, primero su casa, después ese chico Alex, quien no le había caído bien desde el principio, todos esos rizos debían ser de alguien con malas intenciones , después porque le decía a hermione jane, de seguro harry y ron lo sabían ellos no preguntaron pero acaso también Julián y Catherine, golpeo con sus puños los costados de su cama en sentido de frustración . cuando oyó que alguien abría su puerta y se encontró con hermione quien iba con una hermosa bata de seda gris

-Perdón estabas dormido?- le dijo la chica - si es así puedo marcharme- ya dándose vuelta

-No no pasa- le dijo el chico sentándose en la cama- no he podido conciliar el sueño y veo que tu tampoco, nerviosa por lo de mañana supongo

-No-dijo rápido la chica- es decir …..si…………- se sincero- mi abuela marca todo el pasado al cual había renunciado

-Como es eso?- dijo el chico haciendo espacio para darle a entender a la chica que podía acostarse a su lado

-Pues veras - dijo hermione acostándose al lado del rubio de tal forma que el estaba apoyado en un brazo para poder observarla mejor mientras ella hablaba- al verla a ella recuerdo a mis padres , todas las cosas que me enseñaron

-Y eso es malo?- dijo draco- no se porque le temes tanto

-No la conoces -.le dijo al chica- ella no es tan mala como voldemort claro, pero es muy hábil y podría llegara a controlar tu vida y tu ni te darías cuenta

-Me estas diciendo que le temes a una vieja mujer ,que debo aclarar no tiene ni pizca de magia y no le temes el señor tenebroso y un sequito de mortifagos?

-Si lo pones así…..-dijo la chica mientras se volteaba acalla el rubio

-Tu eres muy inteligente y saldrás de esto muy bien librada, además nos tienes a todos nosotros- dijo draco acariciándole una mejilla a la chica

-Tienes razón, digo, no va a ser tan difícil no?- dijo la chica- gracias me ha servido mucho ,creo que et dejare descansar dijo y empezó a levantarse de la cama

-No espera- dijo draco mientras tomaba su brazo para jalarla nuevamente a su cama –quédate……. O escucharan tus pasos

Bien era una excusa estupida ambos lo sabían , la casa era lo suficientemente grande como para matar a alguien y nadie escucharía aun así hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle de lado al chico

-Esta bien- dijo en un susurro suave y quitándose la bata revelando un hermoso camisón de seda también gris , se metió debajo de las sabanas

El chico la abrazo no tomando ninguna resistencia por parte de la morena y ambos sucumbieron ante el sueño después de ese día tan agitado

A la mañana siguiente como siempre draco despertó no encontrando a hermione a sus lado, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a reflexionar, había pasado tres noches con hermione en dos de ellas solo durmieron y en la otra… había sido increíble, sin embargo siempre se iba……… habían quedado en eso y ella parecía no importarle mucho lo que pasara entre ellos

Todos se levantaron puntuales y temprano , desayunaron y después de que rosa dijo que enviaría pastel ala escuela ron subió al coche donde irían hacia el aeropuerto ,

Todos notaron al seriedad y al frialdad de hermione cuando llegaron al aeropuerto y abordaron el avión, las palabras frías, cortas , que de la boca de la chica salían para los empleados ,no eran de la hermione sonriente y estudiosa que todos conocían e incluso ese comportamiento distaba mucho del que utilizaba para los empleados de su mansión

-Disculpen- dijo ella observando hacia al ventana en cuanto el avión despego - es solo que debo de actuar así……….es que ellos son los empleados de mi abuela

-Te entendemos herms-le dijo harry acariciándole el rostro ala chica- nosotros somos tus amigos y estaremos ahí para siempre

-Lo se ya me lo habían dicho- dijo la chica inconcientemente

-Quien?- dijo una Catherine suspicaz

-Mi conciencia- dijo hermione para rectificar su error, pues estaba punto de decirles que se lo había dicho a draco- llegaremos a una pista privada donde el avión aterrizara de ahí nos llevaran a hacia la casa de la abuela

-La menciono Alex ayer- le dijo julian- pero con odio y rencor porque?

-Lo sabrán….. A su debido tiempo antes de decirles algo quiero hablar con ella primero- dijo hermione

La conversación termino ahí porque una azafata llego para hablar nuevamente con hermione, después de que la morena recibió el mensaje se levanto rápidamente del asiento y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del avión con una cara contrariada, para no regresar hasta hora y media mas tarde

-Abróchense los cinturones – dijo hermione seriamente- vamos a aterrizar

-Paso algo?- le dijo draco quien estaba sentado a su lado

-Aun no, solo que cuando llegue no conocerán a esta hermione- dijo al chica totalmente furiosa

Nadie hizo otro comentario puesto que hermione se veía realmente enojada, bajaron del avión y otra limosina los esperaba abajo del mismo, los empleados del avión ya habían bajado sus maletas y las habían puesto en la limosina así que nuestros amigos subieron a ella donde un hombre entrado en años los esperaba sentado, vestido con un traje de servicio, sombrero aparentaba una seriedad absoluta

-Espero que le viaje haya sido placentero Lady granger- dijo el hombre con una amago de sonrisa

-Lo fue……..-dijo hermione secamente- ella esta en casa?

-Por supuesto esta esperando por usted en la Villa- dijo escuetamente el hombre

-Bien- solo dijo ella y toda la limo se sumió en un silencio profundo

El trayecto fue mas o menos corto y en silencio hasta que Catherine volteo hacia la ventana y abrió el cristal oscuro

-Es hermoso-dijo Catherine en voz baja acción que ocasiono que todos vieran lo que la chica observaba

Llegaron a una área rocosa de playa ya que el camino hacia la derecha dejaba ver una hermoso y vasto mar, de un azul profundo que incitaba a nadar eternamente en el

-En verano es refrescante- dijo distraídamente hermione- solía venir aquí con….-dijo y se detuvo al ver al hombre

-Ojala podamos ir a ver- dijo ron

-E iremos en la tarde si es lo que quieren- aseguro hermione mientras observaba la hombre

-Estamos llegando-dijo el aludido señalando al frente- Sean bienvenidos a la Villa Granger

-Wow esto si es una mansión- dijo ron exhalando un suspiro

-No, eso es un castillo- aclaro harry

Y en verdad lo era , edificado en un alto peñasco se erguía derecho y orgulloso el castillo de los granger, de apariencia antigua , le daba un toque romántico, cuatro torres se encontraban en cada polo, las altas bardas y muros le daban un aspecto imponente, el portón con el símbolo que hermione conocía tan bien un escudo que contenía unos laureles, un chatillo, una águila y una espada

-El escudo real de la Honorable Familia Granger- dijo el hombre al ver que draco admiraba el escudo

-Real?- repitió inconcientemente harry

Entraron por el portón y por dentro el jardín del castillo era aun mas hermoso de lo que dejaban ver las bardas, rosales y árboles de todo el mundo lo decoraban, saturas, abetos, manzanos , era enorme , claro esta nunca podría competir con hogwarts pero si era lo suficientemente grande, para presumir de el

Descendieron con suma gracia del vehiculo y nuevamente había frente a la entrada un grupo numeroso de sirvientes ataviados en un uniforme negro y blanco

-Gracias por venir a recibirme- dijo hermione con una sonrisa- pueden seguir en sus labores

Todos obedecieron y dejaron a hermione y sus invitados casi a solas

-Mi lady le suplico que…….-empezó el hombre

-Lo se Prescot-dijo hermione-iré a hablar con ella , tu lleva a mis invitados a la sala de te en la segunda planta

-Como ordene señorita- dijo prescot y se dirigió a sus invitados- por aquí por favor

-Yo iré aun importante reunión- el dijo hermione a harry - estarán justo arriba de donde estaré yo- le dijo en un susurro al oído del chico y harry se quedo algo confundido, después la chica se dirigió a draco y le tomo la mano- no tardare – y a continuación se metió deprisa al castillo

Prescot llevo a los invitados de su señorita hacia al sala que ella indico ,era muy bella decorada exquisitamente y con toques románticos habían unos sillones antiguos alrededor de una mesita de te donde este estaba servido

-Si desean algo mas solo toquen la campanilla- la cual señalo en la mesilla- y estaré aquí con permiso jóvenes- una reverencia y se fue

-Esto esta cada vez mas raro- se aventuro a decir ron

-Hermione me dijo que estábamos justo arriba de donde estaría ella

-Eso te dijo?- dijo una sorprendida Catherine - pero necesitaríamos….- susurro

-A mi me dio esto- dijo draco y abrió su palma enseñando unas lombrices de color carne

-Las orejas extensibles- dijo un asombrado ron

-De seguro hermione desea que escuchemos lo que va a hablar- dijo julian sabiamente- pero para eso necesitaremos algo mas- dijo sacando de entre sus ropas una especie de pasador de cabello, que coloco en un extremo de las orejas extensibles y dejo estas en el suelo- cat me haces lo honores?

-Es un placer dijo Catherine y con el dedo índice susurro en parcel- _La verdad será escuchada ,para ayudar a alguien querido _– el único que entendió para variar fue harry y al instante las orejas extensibles se fueron hundiendo en el piso y en la mesita de te una luz empezó a emerger

-Que diablos- dijo draco

-Yo coloque también una cámara en las orejas de tal forma que veremos lo que pasa en esa reunión y escucharemos también

-Y ese hechizo?- dijo ron

-El parcel no sirve solo para comunicarse con las serpientes –dijo Catherine contestando a ron pero observando a harry quien se sintió intimidado por al mirada de la chica

-Escuchen y no hagan ruido alguno que pueden descubrirnos- dijo julian y todos prestaron atención y silencio a lo que vendría después

Era un enorme estudio, estantes de libros había por todas partes, asi que de ahí a hermione le había nacido el amor por los libros, había un majestuoso escritorio pulcramente ordenado, con algunas carpetas de piel apiladas correctamente , una silla estaba girada hacia el amplio ventanal que estaba iluminando todo el estudio

Unos toques firmes se oyeron

-Adelante- dijo una voz severa

-Con permiso- dijo hermione entrando sus amigos observaron por primera vez una expresión totalmente fría que Catherine y julian conocían cuando hermione mataba- me dijo Prescot que deseaba verme……Duquesa………..

-Una duquesa?- fue el susurro bajo de ron antes que los demás lo silenciaran con el dedo

La silla se giro para mostrar aun mujer de edad avanzada, sus cabellos canos estaban recogidos en un severo moño, su rostro a pesar de tener arrugas todavía demostraba una fuerza casi imposible, la mujer se levanto con ayuda de un bastón que por los labrados seguramente era de oro y plata , en la punta del mismo había un dragón labrado , el vestido de la mujer era elegante e inmediatamente se sabia que era de la realeza , de color beige y largo por supuesto, en las manos tenia anillos y pulceras con piedras preciosas

-Porque tanta formalidad querida?- le dijo la mujer con una falsa dulzura- si soy tu abuela

Hubo una expresión de sorpresa de los presentes

-Bien- dijo hermione retándola con la mirad- dime porque me has traído, sabes perfectamente mi posición ante esto

-Hablas de tu renuncia?- dijo la condesa- si me entere de ella, y como supuse era un tontería de tu parte no?

-No es una tontería- le espeto la chica- mis padre murieron así que la línea de sangre……….-empezó pero al mujer no al dejo continuar

- Sigue contigo..-dijo la mujer mientras regresaba a la silla y se sentaba- desde que mi hijo murió, su titulo llego a ti ahora tu eres la Condesa de Granger –le dijo seriamente- así que cuando yo muera la duquesa serás tu

-Nunca- dijo hermione empezando a molestarse- ya te dije que esta vida no es la mía……..

-Este es tu destino ,desde que naciste tu estabas destinada a esto- dijo la mujer también voz fuerte- no puedes negar quien eres

-No niego quien soy- replico hermione- pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar que manejes mi vida

-Entonces supongo que tu sabrás mas acerca de manejar los asuntos familiares-dijo su abuela

-Si, al menos yo nos haré infelices como tu lo has hecho a través de estos años- dijo hermione- por eso nos fuimos de tu lado , por eso mi padre también te abandono, lo sofocaste a tal punto que nos marchamos

-Tu padre era un tonto- le espeto su abuela- al casarse con esa plebeya insignificante

-No le digas así a mi madre- le bramo hermione- ella era una excelente esposa y madre y eso es mucho mas de lo que alguien algún día dirá de ti

-Ya veo, excelente madre y esposa,-dijo con burla la mujer- dejo que mi hijo abandonara su destino, si ella no se hubiera interpuesto el estaría vivo- dijo su abuela golpeando el escritorio

-Pero infeliz- dijo hermione- además mi madre no tuvo al culpa……esos malditos………….

-No voy a hablar de la muerte del Conde ni de esa mujer-dijo su abuela

- te exijo respeto hacia mi madre- le dijo hermione- al menos después de muerta te exijo que respetes su nombre

-Lo que sea- dijo la mujer- yo no te traje para que habláramos de eso…. Toma asiento- dijo y a continuación una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa llena de maldad y falso cariño

-Así que fuiste tu cierto?- dijo hermione sentándose- tu hiciste que los abogados incestarán, para que vendieras el viñedo no?-le dijo al chica con una sonrisa también sarcástica- sabias que yo no permitiría que me quitaran lo único que quedaba de mi padre cierto?

-Tu amor por los plebeyos es una excelente arma para mi- le explico la mujer- te lo he dicho siempre Jane……

-Sabes que odio que me digan jane …. Mi nombre es hermione…….-empezó a decir la chica

-Tu nombre es- interrumpió la abuela- La condesa Hermione Jane Granger……. Y creo que no tenias problemas si ese criado te llamaba así

-Alex no era ningún criado- se enfureció hermione levantándose de la silla y encarándose a su abuela

-Lo era , si tu no te dabas cuenta de eso no me importaba, te di gusto con el no? Deberías agradecérmelo……-dijo la mujer levantándose de la silla también

-Lo dices como su fuera…………-empezó hermione

-Un juguete?- le respondió con voz suave la duquesa – si lo era,……. Lo conseguí para ti, crees que no sabia que te veías con el? Por eso lo conserve, para enseñarte que con mi guía podrías tenerlo todo, lo mantenía aquí, o acaso cuando querías verlo el estaba ahí, cuando te fuiste a ese extraño internado , el ya no me servia para nada así que lo corrí

-Eres el demonio…… dijo la morena con voz calmada-, Alex es una persona , no algo que pueda desecharse- hermione observo con ojos fieros a su abuela

-Todas las personas son desechables- continuo la duquesa- eso debes de aprenderlo, algunas nos ayudan claro pero cuando no sirvan se les debe desaparecer

-Bueno si eso es todo déjame decirte que mis abogados están apunto de ganar el caso así que tu y yo nos , nos veremos las caras en mucho tiempo- dijo y se dio media vuelta par salir

-Oh no no, no querida- dijo la duquesa en un tono meloso- acabas de llegar y ya te vas, no si aun no te he dicho las buenas noticias

-Cuales buenas noticias- quiso saber hermione

-Tendremos un baile- le dijo la mujer- donde la invitada principal serás tu……….

-Lo siento no tengo ganas de un baile- le dijo al chica con un fingida sonrisa - tengo que ir ala escuela

-Oh esa es otra cosa pero al discutiremos mas delante- dijo la abuela- porque a este baile tienes que asistir de forma obligatoria

Y porque si se puede saber?- le dijo hermione suspicaz

-Porque es tu baile de compromiso matrimonial- le soltó su abuela

-Que diablos estas diciendo?- dijo hermione incrédula

-Que al fin he conseguido un buen partido para ti y llegara mañana a primera hora, te casaras a principios de enero-le dijo con una simpleza sorprendente la mujer

-Estas diciendo disparates abuela- le dijo hermione con una sonrisa- el hacerme venir a verte es una cosa, solo lo hice para decirte cara a cara lo de mi renuncia a la familia pero casarme? No puedes obligarme

-Entiéndelo tonta- explotó la mujer- eres una Condesa, una Granger por el amor de dios, tu eres importante, no eres una chica cualquiera , tu esposo debe ser lo mismo no puedo arriesgarme a que después te cases con un don nadie

-En mis planes no esta casarme abuela- además no se como puedes pensar que puedes manejar mi vida así

-Oh si puedo- dijo la duquesa con una enorme sonrisa- puedo hacer eso y mucha cosas mas

-Quiero saber como lo harás porque creo que no estas bien de la cabeza ya que de ningún modo me obligaras a casarme con un completo extraño-le dijo hermione también con una sonrisa

-Eres menor de edad, tus padres están muertos así que tu tutela esta a cargo mió, así que tienes dos opciones 1: no hacerme caso , rechazar la boda , sin embargo seguirás bajo mi cuidado , haré que te saquen de esa estupida y extraña escuela, te meteré a un internado de monjas y seguiremos viéndonos muy seguido o 2: te casas con el prometido que te elegí, y así el te obligara a que seas la mujer de sociedad que estas destinada a ser

-De todas formas tu ganas no?- dijo hermione con la misma sonrisa- si me caso o no lograras que me saquen de la escuela y conseguirás que este en la familia

-Me alegra que seas inteligente- le dijo la duquesa- así que necesito que le des al diseñador tus medidas para el vestido de novia………

-Creo que estas equivocada abuela- dijo hermione fingiendo extrañeza- yo no he dicho que me casare con el prometido que me has elegido

-Entonces prefieres que te saque de tu amado colegio - le dijo al mujer con una ceja levantada- si es así ……..

-Tampoco he dicho eso- le respondió insolentemente hermione y se volvió a sentar para quedar de frente a su abuela-

-Entonces?- quiso saber su abuela- cual es tu decisión y apúrate niña que yo tengo cosas que hacer

-Simplemente quería saber como querías obligarme, pero veo que no tienes armas así que si me disculpas debo regresar al colegio……

-Como que no tengo armas- le dijo al abuela- tu custodia esta a mi cargo yo seré tu tutora ahora………

-Lamento informarte querida abuela que tengo ya un tutor- le dijo hermione saboreando el rostro confundido de su abuela

-Eso no es posible yo se que tu padre no tenia ningún tutor para ti un mes antes de su muerte- le dijo la duquesa- así que como quedo en blanco ese asunto es lógico que al custodia pase a manos del familiar directo ……yo………….

-Lamento decepcionarte, se que me amas abuelita pero ya sabes cosas del destino- dijo hermione levantándose nuevamente

-Quien es el?-quiso saber la abuela apretando sus manos en el bastón

-No te lo diré…. Para que para que salgas a buscarlo y exigirle mi tutoría?- le dijo hermione – además reconoce que has perdido

-La duquesa de granger nunca pierde- le dijo su abuela- llamare a mis abogados y esto se solucionara

-Tal vez la duquesa no se equivoque pero Jane Granger si lo hace, y se equivoca seguido y gravemente –le dijo hermione con sinceridad - no puedes entender porque mi padre se marcho, el te quería aunque habías sido mala con el en su niñez imponiéndole todo lo que me quieres imponer a mi, el te quería eras su madre, por eso mi segundo nombre es el tuyo……… sin embargo ni así lo dejaste en paz , seguiste agobiándolo ,con un titulo que aun no estaba preparado para aceptar e hiciste que nos marcháramos, ahora me vienes a mi con el mismo cuento, tratándome de casar con alguien que no conozco

-Lo conocerás en cuento te cases - le dijo jane granger

-No me importa- le dijo hermione- lo que quiero es que entiendas que si no pudiste lograr que mi padre se quedara en tu casa mucho menos lograras que yo lo haga

-Entiende- dijo la mujer sumamente rabiosa-Tu no eres como las demás personas entiéndelo tu sangre es diferente eres muchísimo mejor que los plebeyos con los que te juntas

-Esos plebeyos son al familia que jamás tendré contigo abuela- le dijo hermione- ellos son mucho mejores que la mayoría de los miembros de la "Ilustre y respetable familia Granger"

-No me importa, tu debes de obedecerme-le espeto al abuela blandiendo el bastón- ya yo me encargare de que lo hagas , ya veras que lo haré

-No me importa lo que hagas ya que se que no conseguirás quedarte con mi tutela – dijo hermione, para marcharse de ahí tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro para salir del despacho-Solo quiero decirte una ultima cosa……….Siempre seré libre y ni tu ni nadie me obligara a casarme

Y salio del lugar, su abuela tiro con furia el bastón y se dejo caer en al silla

Todos en la parte superior del castillo estaban anonadados, en muchas ocasiones querían intervenir sin embargo, no podían articular palabra alguna si no querían perderse de algo importante en esa discusión, cuando esta termino Catherine quito las orejas weasley y la cámara del lugar

En instantes una airada hermione entro al cuarto y los observo 5 pares de ojos la miraban confundidos

-Les debo una explicación- les dijo hermione y por primera vez ni Catherine ni julian sabían toda al historia ya que hermione les había dicho que tenia problemas con su abuela si y que era rica también, pero nunca les hablo de un titulo noble o algo así

-Al parecer si- le dijo Catherine con una mirada seria ya que la primera regla de los espías era contarse todo su pasado e incluso ella le había contado acerca de su infancia y hasta de su tutor porque la morena no lo hacia también?

-Mis padres se casaron en contra de las normas que los regían-empezó hermione- ella era una simple estudiante de odontología y conoció a mi papa en la universidad ,el iba para abogado como su madre lo quería , sin embargo se enamoraron y se cambio de carrera, eran felices todo lo que duro al universidad pero unas vacaciones mi abuela le comunico a mi padre así como a mi, en ese mismo salón, que ya tenia una prometida, mi padre al igual que yo rechazo la oferta, y el, al ser mayor de edad , podía tomar sus decisiones así que se caso con mi madre y mi abuela lo corrió del castillo, al saber que mi madre estaba embarazada de mi, la duquesa fingió arrepentimiento , rogándoles que regresaran al castillo para que yo tuviera un buen porvenir, mis padres creyeron en ella y aquí nací yo, mi padre al tiempo que descubría que su madre no había cambiado ,dándole nuevamente las obligaciones de un titulo real que el no quería ,hizo algo muy doloroso para el , nos mudamos a muestra casa , el tenia dinero así que junto con mi madre monto su consultorio , la vida fue buena con ellos y lograron tener el viñedo que era el sueño de mi padre………. Veníamos a ver a los abuelos de vez en cuando, ya que el duque es muy distinto a su esposa ya lo conocerán

-Pero hermione como es eso que te quieren casar- quiso saber un molesto draco

-Es tradición entre las casas nobles, para que no se pierda la línea de sangre ni el linaje-les explico hermione sentándose entre draco y harry todos se veían uno a otros

-Es como en el mundo mágico-le dijo harry- si lo ves de ese modo serias una sangre pura

-Si y créeme que las ideas de mi abuela acerca de la familia harían ver a la madre de sirius como una linda viejecita

-Hablan de mi abuela?- dijo draco- ella era de lo peor

-Tuvimos le gusto en 5°-dijo ron- pero aun así no vas a aceptar o si?

-Claro que no- dijo una hermione decidida

-Claro que si- dijo otra voz entrando al salón

-Tu?- dijo hermione levantándose y sorprendida de la voz- ABUELO…………-grito feliz y se lanzo a los brazos de ese hombre

-Ya , ya querida que los años me están marcando y ya no soy el joven de antes……….Me has extrañado hija?- dijo el hombre con suavidad-además es de mala educación que no me presentes con tus amigos

-Es cierto- dijo hermione y con una sonrisa dejo que sus amigos ya levantados saludarán a su abuelo- chicos les presento a mi abuelo el Duque de granger, abuelo ellos son Catherine, harry, ron, draco y julian

Todos pudieron apreciar al hombre enteramente, el cabello era corto y cubierto de canas, cuidadosamente peinado, de estatura alta y delgado, poseía una cara con arrugas debido a su edad peor tenia los ojos mas vivaces y mas jóvenes vistos en una persona de edad como el , los ojos le brillaban irradiando una pureza de corazón increíble, estaba vestido con una elegante traje sastre de color azul marino

-Mucho gusto- dijeron al unísono mientras el duque les estrechaba las manos y besaba la mano de Catherine

-Pueden llamarme Steven , eso de duque no me gusta-les explico el hombre

-Oye porque dices que si me casare?- dijo hermione- no me digas que estas departe de la abuela

-Hacemos incomodar a la abuela?-le explico un sonriente steven al parecer quería divertirse

-Puedes seguir hablando abuelo- le dijo hermione y el abuelo procedió a explicarles el plan

Después de un rato y algunas risas después el grupo quedo conforme y muy satisfechos con la explicación de abuelo

-Señor es usted un genio- le dijo un asombrado ron- ahora se porque hermione tiene buenos planes siempre

-Talento granger ron- le dijo steven- y ya les dije que me dijeran steven

-Mi abuelo y Alex era lo único bueno de este lugar- les explico hermione

-Ni lo digas que tus primos acaba de llegar ya están hablando con tu querida abuela-dijo steven levantándose- bueno debo irme a esconder, no me gusta como estas pequeñas arpías tratan de que los incluya en el testamento, así que ya saben el plan yo haré todos lo arreglos ustedes solo esperen el baile y actúen como lo indicado

-Esta bien – dijo harry a nombre de todos- cuente con nosotros

-Este será el mejor baile de compromiso al que haya asistido- dijo el abuelo y salio del salón

-Me ha caído bien ese hombre- dijo draco – y como es que alguien como el se caso con alguien como tu abuela

-Los comprometieron de chicos y en esa época ,el casarse así era algo natural-les dijo hermione- siento que con el tiempo ambos llegaron a quererse aunque mi abuelo no acepta muchas de las cosas que mi abuela desea

-Vaya forma de demostrarlo- dijo julian- aunque debo de dar el crédito por ese estupendo plan

-No puedo esperar a ver la cara de la abuela –dijo hermione- les parece si damos un paseo? Les enseñare el lugar

Hermione les enseño todo lo que abarcaba la propiedad de los granger incluyendo la playa y los chicos se lamentaron del frió del lugar porque un buen chapuzón no les caería mal, prometiendo ir ala playa en otra ocasión siguieron recorriendo los amplios campos de los granger hasta que se hizo de noche y fueron a cenar

Para sorpresa de draco hermione nuevamente fue hacia la habitación que le fue destinada, esta vez en planes mas de placer, cosa que el chico agradeció y así fundiéndose nuevamente uno con el otro pasaron un excelente noche, y como hermione hacia desde que empezaron eso ,draco no la vio cuando se despertó ese día en al mañana

Afortunadamente para hermione ni ella ni sus amigos vieron a sus primos , pero a pesar de la magnitud de la casa, no pudieron evitar encontrarse en la comida del día siguiente, fue justamente cuando hermione y los demás entraban al comedor sus parientes iban saliendo de el así que se encontraron en al estancia

-Mira mira quien esta aquí….. La insignificante de hermione- dijo una chica de la misma edad de hermione, el cabello castaño característico en lo granger también lo portaba ella solo que lo traía muy corto ala altura de los hombros, tenia unos fieros ojos negros cargados de maldad, vestía con un sastre de pantalón y saco de color lavanda

-Oh ya sabes hablar helena?- le dijo hermione a su prima

-Vamos querida prima no te molestes con helena ya sabes que siempre ha estado celosa de ti- le dijo un chico de unos 20 años de cabellos castaños, era apuesto sus ojos eran castaños, también vestía con un traje verde oscuro- por dios mírate, que no me había dado cuenta lo hermosa que estas

-muchas gracias Héctor – le dijo hermione mientras este besaba su mano-yo veo que tu sigues igual que siempre

-A que has venido, increpó helena enojada- si es a quedarte con el titulo de una vez te digo que no……..

-Cállate, no seas tonta tu puedes quedarte con titulo a mi no me interesa y además puedes casarte con el prometido que me Eligio la abuela- le respondió hermione haciendo que helena se callara de inmediato

-Ah así que ya lo sabes no, -le respondió una contenta helena- pero por lo que veo no sabes con quien estas comprometida ……… lo cual es una lastima

-Mira se que de seguro ya lo sabes y no me lo dirás así que ahorrémonos esto y déjame ir a comer- dijo hermione pasando por un lado

-Espera-le dijo helena- no me importa tu línea de sucesión, yo llegare a ser la duquesa de granger y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo

-Hazlo . ….créeme que para mi seria un placer que lo lograras así no tendría que verles la cara……...vamos por aquí- dijo y se metió al comedor

Dejando a los dos primos frustrados, hermione y los demás se metieron al comedor donde sus abuelos los esperaban para desayunar

-Buenos días jane- le dijo cortésmente su abuela sonriéndole falsamente- amaneciste bien?

-De maravilla querida abuela- dijo hermione- ah permíteme presentarte a mis amigos, Ellos son Catherine foxworth ,julian dumont, harry potter, ron weasley y draco malfoy, chicos ella es mi abuela la duquesa jane granger

-Un placer –dijo la duquesa de granger los chicos instruidos con anterioridad le besaron la meno con cortesía mientras Catherine hacia una pequeña reverencia- y esta hermosa criatura siento que la he visto en algún lado

-Creo que es imposible duquesa mi familia es de Italia-dijo Catherine

-Aun así siento que te he visto de algún lado- dijo la duquesa algo extrañada- y dime querida supongo que tu al igual que tus amigos vienen de buena estirpe

-Por supuesto-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa falsa- mis padres son miembros de la embajada italiana aquí en Londres y que decir de mis acompañantes-dijo señalando a los chicos

-Querida- dijo el duque de granger- deja de incomodar a los invitados después de todo no decías que debes de estar muy ocupada con el baile

-Es cierto- dijo jane contenta- querida mía steven me ha dicho que has cambiado de opinión sobre el compromiso

-Es cierto- dijo hermione tratando de no escupir el jugo que le habían servido- me di cuenta que hay ocasiones en que lo principal es la familia

-Bien hecho- dijo su abuela- y no te haré esperar mas el chofer ha ido por tu prometido y no ha de tardar en venir

-Que emoción- dijo con sarcasmo hermione aunque su abuela no pareció oírle

Después del desayuno estaban todos en el jardín del castillo ultimando detalles para el baile

-Esto será la bomba- dijo ron- muero por ver sus caras

-Aunque hemos de ser cuidadosos un solo error y todo podría estropearse- dijo julian mientras miraba a todos

-Eso lo dices pero creo que estarás muy emocionado con ver a tantas mujeres jóvenes y vírgenes- le dijo una sonriente Catherine

-No te atreverás a……...-dijo harry asustado

-Para que están hechas las fiestas si no para echar una cana al aire querido harry?-dijo julian sonriente- no niego que la fiesta de mañana promete sin embargo deben de saber que soy muy cuidadoso, no echaría nada a perder

-Aun así no me deja de incomodar pensar que algo podría salir mal- dijo draco- segura que ya están los arreglos que dijo tu abuelo?-le pregunto a hermione

-Claro y Catherine ya hablo no es así?- le dijo la morena ahora dirigiéndose a la pelirroja

-Por supuesto ya esta hecho, tomaran un avión esta tarde y no te preocupes por los detalles ya hable con ellos- dijo Catherine mientras se recostaba en el pasto

-No es propio que una señorita se acueste en el pasto- dijo ron imitando la voz de la abuela de hermione

-Quien dice que soy una señorita decente?- jugo Catherine y todos rieron del incidente pero la pelirroja volteo hacia un lado y se levanto de inmediato todos cortaron su risa al ver la dirección de donde veía la pelirroja

La abuela de hermione se veía en su dirección, al parecer venia con alguien pues la veían hablar animadamente y reír en algunas ocasiones, pero a causa de los arbustos no podían distinguir esa figura

La duquesa llego hasta la altura de los chicos con una sonrisa enorme

-Jane ,que bueno que estas aquí- dijo y no presto atención a ninguno de los presentes- al fin ha llegado tu prometido, los dejo para que platiquen y se dio vuelta sin despedirse siquiera

-Es muy hermosa mi lady- dijo la voz grave y profunda de un chico

-Gracias- dijo hermione con cortesía- y tu eres?

-Lamento mi descortesía ….Mucho gusto soy Lord Sebastián Kent ……….su prometido-dijo y todos pudieron contemplarlo, de apariencia gallarda y totalmente aristócrata estaba ante ellos, un chico de cabellos negros de profundos ojos obsidiana, de cara cuadrada y de complexión musculosa, portaba un traje formal en negro el cual lo hacia ver tan apuesto que draco sintió como si una budgler le hubiera dado en el estomago

-Encantada de conocerte- dejo hermione la verdad el chico era muy apuesto-supongo que estas de acuerdo con esta unión no?

-Como no estarlo, es hermosa, hija de una respetable familia, con titulo noble además de su línea de sucesión, eres toda una tentación

-Que es línea de sucesión?- le dijo ron a harry

- Esta en el lugar 13 de sucesión a la corona inglesa –le respondió Sebastián

Otro momento de sorpresa para los chicos

-Vaya así que te llama la atención lo que recibirás de esta unión no es así?- dijo draco sin poderse contener

-No no del todo……-dijo Sebastián preguntando el nombre del chico

-Malfoy draco malfoy-respondió este molesto

-Draco… no es todo lo que me interesa…………. Tan solo mírala, es hermosa , bella tiene una estupenda figura , además me han dicho que eres muy buena en equitación y esgrima además tocas….piano?..espero que toques para mi- dijo el chico tratando de lucir encantador

-En primera no me gusta que se hable de mi como su no estuviera, segundo soy buena en equitación por mi, no por la insulsa moda en al que se convirtió, ahorra además se que podría ganarte en un duelo de espadas, tercero no acostumbro dar conciertos privados, así que me disculpas me voy de aquí

-Esta bien después de todo tenemos una larga vida juntos……..querida……….-dijo un sonriente Sebastián mientras veía alejarse a la chica con todos sus amigos

Mientras tanto hermione farfullaba molesta e indignada sobre ese chico como diablos se atrevía atener esas confiancitas

-Hermione debes tranquilizarte- le dijo julian deteniéndose frente a ella y sujetándole los hombros

-Lo se es solo que me exaspera ,viste como se dirigió a mi como si fuera ganado?- le dijo una furiosa hermione

-Hay que reconocer que esta muy guapo-dijo Catherine ante el asombro de todo- si tan solo no abriera la boca seria mejor

-Ya me estabas asustando- el dijo ron- pensé que te había gustado ese sujeto

-Dios no tengo mejores gustos- le dijo coqueta la pelirroja

-Bueno lo primordial es que hermione ya lo conoció, asi que ahora estamos seguros que no se enamoraría nunca de el - dijo harry par cambiar el tema- ahora quedar esperar a que el plan del duque se de a la perfección

-Estoy de acuerdo con harry-dijo draco mirando hacia hermione- no puedo esperar ver la cara de ese sujeto

-Condesa- grito una empleada del castillo mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Que sucede?- le dijo hermione ya mas tranquila

-su abuela a la espera en el estudio su vestido para mañana llego y quiere hacerle unos ajustes-le dijo la chica

-Esta bien voy par allá- le dijo la morena y se dirigió a sus amigos- regreso de inmediato –y se fue

-Desde muy chica la señorita era muy rebelde – les dijo la muchacha una vez que hermione había entrado al castillo

-Perdón?- dijo julian

-Eso , nosotros siempre pensamos que la joven condesa no se dejaría guiar por su abuela por al rebeldía que mostraba desde chica……… pero lamentablemente no es así- dijo tristemente la joven

-Solo espera a mañana- le guiño un ojo ron

-Oh es cierto el rumor entonces?- dijo la muchacha emocionada- entonces cuenten conmigo y todos lo empleados, el castillo esta muy aburrido y algo de agitación le vendría bien a estos estirados. Me voy o me regañaran

-Esta bien y contamos contigo- le dijo Catherine sonriente mientras la chica se iba

Mientras esto ocurría, en hogwarts , dos figuras buscaban algo con gran ahínco ya que estaban rodeados de libros y pergaminos además se veía que preparaban algo ya que un caldero estaba puesto en una parte del gran calabozo que ocupaban

-Ya llevamos días en esto- se quejo remus lupin mientras botaba un libro al piso- en mis días era mas fácil………..

-Es que ya estas viejo- bromeo la segunda figura esta no se apreciaba bien ay que los vapores de la infusión no permitían ver su rostro pero si dejaban ver unas fuertes manos entorno aun libro que hasta hace poco estudiaba

-No digas eso ni de broma- dijo remus- que yo aun puedo ir a misiones

-Sabes que ahora ya no podrás formar parte de la primera línea de fuego no es así?- le dijo el otro hombre

-Si lo se, cuando se cumple un ciclo no se puede formar parte activamente y solo nos queda ser parte de una fuerza 00 no?

-Así es ..yo soy 00Raven y mi principal ocupación es guiar a la triada y en especial a black moon-le dijo la figura

-Mhhhhh debemos ir a esa ceremonia no?. Además es por eso que no quieres que ella sepa lo que hacemos no es así?-le dijo remus

-Así es ,-le dijo el hombre firme- y si no quiero que ella se entere es porque no quiero que se conozca este plan B

-En serio lo ves muy difícil?- le dijo remus- sirius ya había estado antes en el velo porque habría de ser diferente? Además yo conozco el tema ampliamente no por nada yo…………

-Black a pesar de su experiencia, esta vez sus poderes mágicos habían estado menguados por el paso de los dementotes en su vida, por eso es que yo…. No tengo muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo vivo…………..-le dijo el hombre

-No seas pesimista además cuanta gente esta involucrada en esto….. si hasta manaron a traer espías de otras partes del mundo ………… además harry………. Estaría devastado si no rescatamos a sirius-le dijo un preocupado remus

-Harry debe de entender que las cosas no son de color de rosa siempre, además en dado caso de que lo encontremos vivo sabes perfectamente bien que podría no estar cuerdo, después de todo al velo no lo engañas como a los dementotes- le dijo el hombre fríamente

-Yo prefiero guardar esperanzas- dijo remus decidido y volvió a agarrar el libro

-Y a mi me gustaría creer que todo saldría bien- susurro el hombre y siguió a lo suyo y por un instante se puede apreciar el titulo de la portada del libro que leía "Portales obscuros ,hechizos y profecías escrito por RJL"

Entre preparativos y ajetreo todos se levantaron esa mañana demasiado temprano, unos por la fiesta de compromiso otros buscando el calor de la compañía pasada

-Siempre se va – dijo draco mientras contemplaba la cama vacía hasta donde horas antes hermione y el habían tenido sexo durante la noche

Hermione no pudo ver mucho a sus amigos puesto que debía ejemplificar el papel de prometida del ilustre lord Sebastián kent quien siempre que la veía no paraba de halagarla y de decirle cosas que cualquier mujer encontraría románticas, pero ese no era el caso de hermione

Catherine y Julián hicieron su parte del plan alegrándose internamente de que mañana regresarían a la escuela ese ambiente de pomposidad no les agradaba en lo mas mínimo

Draco por otro lado , trataba de alejar siempre que podía a hermione de su amante prometido , alegando claro que ese sujeto no tenia ni una pizca de aristocracia necesaria

Ron estaba en las nubes , en cuento vio que a media tarde empezaban a llegar los banquetes de comida pensó que estaba en el paraíso y decidió que tendría que probar cada una de esas delicias, además estaba muy a gusto con Catherine con quien platicaba su planes

Harry estaba claramente complacido ante los planes de la noche aunque lo agradara vestir de traje tendría que hacerlo por su amiga y por las caras de sorpresa que vería, sin embargo no podía dejar atrás un sueño que había tenido en la noche , no se los quiso comentar a sus amigos ya que los veía demasiado nerviosos por la fiesta sin embargo la noche anterior había soñado con voldemort , este estaba radiante de felicidad aunque no sabia porque esos no le auguraba nada bueno, esperaría llegar mañana a hogwarts para contárselos

La noche llego rápidamente harry y los demás se fueron a cambiar y estuvieron listos en un santiamén , las chicas demoraban así que pudieron observar a través del gran ventanal la llegada de mas de una veintena de limosinas cada una transportando personas de alta alcurnia

Los jóvenes magos estaban impresionados ante tanto lujo cuando entraron al salón principal dónde ya estaba la banda colocando los instrumentos y con una sonrisa cómplice se miraron unos a otros y llegaron a los pies de una escalera donde oyeron el ronco suspiro de julian

-Simplemente hermosa – dijo el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción de sus labios

Un presentador estaba abajo mientras la multitud y los fotógrafos se acercaba para ver al familia real y a los invitados especiales y menciono

-Señorita Catherine Foxwort de Verona Italia

Los demás levantaron la vista para poder el porque de la reacción de julian y se encontraron con una ninfa, o mas bien harry así lo vio porque cuando se tallo los ojos para verla otra vez esa ninfa no era otra mas que Catherine quien bajaba elegantemente colocando un brazo en el barandal de las escaleras, llevaba un hermoso vestido de noche de color negro ajustado en el torso dejaba apreciar sus curvas a la perfección, el escote era generoso y dejaba contemplar y apreciar los atributos de la chica, la parte inferior del vestido era un poco amplia y la tela caía con gracia en las largas piernas de la pelirroja, podía apreciarse dos aberturas una a cada lado cada vez que la chica bajaba los escalones, su cabello estaba sujeto en un moño del cual se desprendían algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello color vino

-Estas muy guapa cat-le dijo ron sinceramente

-Gracias todos ustedes están muy guapos caballeros- dijo la pelirroja haciendo una ligera reverencia que causo sonrisas ante los chicos

A pesar que todos llevaban tuxedos negros cada uno le había puesto su particular toque julian emanaba un porte regio, impresionante, sus cabellos castaños estaban peinados prolijamente y parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas, draco era la aristocracia pura, nadie dudaría que ese el lugar del chico sus cabellos platinos resaltaban ante ese tuxedo negro, harry por otro lado tenia ese porte rebelde del cual mas de una chica suspira ese cabello que muchas molestias le había dado en el pasado ahora le ayudaban y le daban un toque fiero como el de un buena amante y por ultimo ron tenia esa aura de inocencia que encantaba cualquier chica que lo mirase

-Y no han visto nada aun- les dijo al pelirroja mirando hacia arriba

-Presentando ala Condesa de Granger Hermione Jane Granger de la mano de su prometido Lord Sebastián Kent

Hermione era toda una princesa su vestido de una azul eléctrico tenia una corsé que tenia bordados en plata que dejaba ver que ya no era una niña, abajo era de corte tipo princesa igual azul con detalles en plata su cabello lo llevaba suelto y se le veía hermosa esa cascada de ébano caer por detrás de su espalda los rizos estaban acentuados cosa que hacia que se le viera un porte principesco que no cualquiera lograría para rematar llevaba con orgullo en la cabeza una tiara de oro blanco con diamantes, además llevaba un extraño rosario blanco en la mano derecha y un broche con el escudo de los granger en el pecho ,cualquiera en ese cuarto podría jurara que ella junto con Sebastián quien ese tuxedo de color blanco lo hacia ver sumamente apuesto ,eran los reyes de algún país

Hermione les dirigió a sus amigos una sonrisa llena de seguridad y aun siento guiada por su prometido se dirigieron al salón principal donde la gente los siguió

-Mis queridos amigos- dijo la condesa ataviada en un lujoso y seguramente exclusivo vestido, de su mano había múltiples joyas - me alegra que estén todos presentes en esta noche de jubilo donde mi mas querida nieta y heredera se comprometerá en matrimonio con este hijo de buena familia

Muchos aplausos y vítores

-

Sebastián se acerco a hermione y se hincó ante ella sacando de entre sus ropas un hermoso anillo de compromiso

-Será un placer y un honor desposarte a ti, prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo a partir de cuando seas mi esposa- dijo y coloco el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de hermione

-Se supone que me tenia que preguntar primero- pensó molesta hermione mientras sus amigos la miraban con algo de preocupación ya que si hermione explotaba el plan se iría al caño

-Por favor pasen todos al comedor donde brindaremos y comeremos por el compromiso que se ha hecho hoy- dijo emocionada la duquesa

Todos se dirigieron al comedor donde al ser tan grande su amplitud todos los invitados pudieron cenar manjares exquisitos a razón de ron Catherine se levanto antes y se dirigió a ver los detalles del pan después de todo ella lo iniciaría , harry la vio irse con algo de preocupación.. por el plan no por ella…………… cierto?

Una vez que los invitados estuvieron satisfechos se dirigieron al gran salón donde todos con copas de vino observaban ala pareja de prometidos que abrieron el baile con un vals lento y suave, draco apretaba sus nudillos ya que veía como ese sujeto observaba a hermione embelezado ante su belleza , aunque no era para menos entre la morena y la pelirroja extranjera habían cautivado muchos corazones esa noche , al fin la pieza termino y hermione se separo enseguida de Sebastián para buscar a sus amigos peor draco tenia otros planes en mente tomándola decididamente de la cintura se la llevo de regreso ala pista de baile

-Que haces? Dijo una contrariara hermione

-Bailar contigo- dijo simplemente draco

-pero el plan……..-empezó hermione

-cat se esta encargando de eso ahora- dijo draco mientras esperaban que la canción iniciara y la pelirroja les hiciera una señal con los pulgares arriba

-Esta bien-dijo hermione, además es divertida la expresión de mi abuela se supone que no debo bailar mas que con mi prometido y ellos no pueden hacer una escena enfrente de todos

-Bien- dijo draco y el vals comenzó a sonar

**Tiempo De Vals Es El Tiempo Hacia Atrás  
Donde Hacer Lo De Siempre Es Volver A Empezar  
Donde El Mundo Se Para Y Te Observa Girar  
Es Tiempo Para Amar **

Draco empezó a bailar con ella llevándola con suavidad mientras hermione sonreía ante al familiaridad de la voz del cantante……….. los invitados empezaron a seguir su ejemplo y algunas parejas empezaron a bailar, draco observo el anillo de compromiso de hermione y pensando para si que los anillos de la familia malfoy eran mucho mejores que esa simple baratija

**Tiempo De Vals Tiempo Para Sentir  
Y Decir Sin Hablar Y Escuchar Sin Oir  
Un Silencio Que Rompe En El Aire Un Violin  
Es Tiempo De Vivir **

Catherine estaba siendo rodeada por muchos chicos agobiándola para bailar con alguno de ellos, miro a julian para que la salvara sin embargo este estaba bailando con una preciosa chica castaña, cuando sin previo aviso unas protectoras manos la jalaron de ahí

-Si me disculpan bailare con mi prometida- dijo la persona que se la llevaba causando desilusión en los presentes

-Potter?- dijo Catherine visiblemente sorprendida

-Pensé que querías alejarte de ellos – le respondió con simpleza el chico – y te advierto no soy un excelente bailarín -dándole una genuina sonrisa que la chica respondió por primera vez con total sinceridad

**Bésame En Tiempo De Vals  
Un Dos Tres Un Dos Tres  
Sin Parar De Bailar  
Haz Que Este Tiempo De Vals  
Un Dos Tres Un Dos Tres  
No Termine Jamás**

-Bailas muy bien- le dijo hermione al ver tan serio al chico

-Esto era una sucia trampa- le respondió el rubio mientras le daba una vuelta y la volvía a sujetar

-A que te refieres?- dijo al chica

-Tu abuela, hará que te cases cuanto antes con ese sujeto y nada mejor que una fiesta de compromiso, para rematar, te dio esa baratija para que no puedas retractarte después - dijo draco serio  
-Una fiesta de compromiso?- dijo hermione- eso ya lo sabíamos por eso haré que mi abuela no desee verme mas por aquí y por el anillo no te preocupes que con el o sin el no me casare

-si pero de todas formas ella buscara sacarte de hogwarts- dijo draco preocupado

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo hermione sonriente- nadie me sacara de hogwarts porque mi tutor no lo permitirá

-Quien es tu tutor?- quiso saber draco

-Es una sorpresa que se develara con el tiempo, solo quédate con la idea que nadie me separar de ustedes- dijo viéndolo a los ojos y controlando el deseo de besarlo

**Tiempo De Vals Tiempo Para Viajar  
Por Encima Del Sol Por Debajo Del Mar  
Sin Saber Si Te Llevo O Me Dejo Llevar  
No Es Tiempo De Verdad **

-En serio dices que no sabes bailar si lo haces muy bien- dijo Catherine

-Eres tu la que me lleva- dijo harry apenado- por eso lo hago bien

-Oye….. Mhhhhh gracias por decir eso de mi prometido así esos buitres no se acercaran a mi en toda la noche- dijo la pelirroja agradecida

-Me da gusto que pueda ayudarte- dijo harry- sabes? Siento que no nos hemos llevado muy bien … y debo ofrecerte una disculpa al inicio cuando llegaste junto con julian pensé que serían el enemigo y ahora con la ayuda a hermione y todo eso veo que estaba muy equivocado

-La quieres mucho no?. Ah hermione quiero decir- dijo cat con una sonrisilla

-Es mi mejor amiga, junto con ron hemos sido inseparables en estos 6 años, mas que amigos somos hermanos- dijo mirando hacia la pista donde los aludidos bailaban

-Ya ya potter no te pongas sentimental- le dijo la pelirroja internamente asombrada- yo no te he tratado muy bien tampoco, yo también pensaba que eras un niñato engreído, que se creía mejor que todos y que utilizaría a sus amigos para su beneficio en la primera oportunidad

-Entonces lo mejor será empezar de nuevo-dijo el chico

**  
Tiempo De Vals Tiempo Para Abrazar  
La Pasión Que Prefieres Y Hacerla Girar  
Y Elevarse Violenta Como Un Huracán  
Es Tiempo En Espiral**

-Empezar de nuevo?- dijo Catherine contrariada ya que harry dejo de bailar y se puso solemnemente delante de ella

-Mucho gusto señorita , mi nombre es harry james potter, mucho gusto- dijo el chico con una sonrisa encantadora

-Encantada-dijo Catherine siguiéndole el juego- soy Catherine Selene Foxworth

-Me concedes esta pieza?-le dijo harry con fingida coquetería

-Será todo un placer- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y así ambos dejando fuera una peso en el pecho empezaron a bailar nuevamente-Sabes no eres tan malo como pensé……..

**Bésame En Tiempo De Vals  
Un Dos Tres Un Dos Tres  
Sin Parar De Bailar  
Haz Que Este Tiempo De Vals  
Un Dos Tres Un Dos Tres  
No Termine Jamás**

Julian mientras tanto bailaba con su pareja quien estaba ajena a todos sus planes ,observaba a las dos parejas ante el ,primero hermione y draco quienes a leguas se veía que se empezaban a enamorar mas por los celos de draco , un problema encima que se tendrá que resolver cuanto antes- se dijo a si mismo y fue entonces que vio a Catherine y a harry haciendo eso de presentarse nuevamente y pensó que serian dos enormes problemas aunque no se preocupo tanto de la pelirroja después de todo ella nunca ha entregado el corazón…. . ni siquiera a el

**Bésame En Tiempo De Vals  
Un Dos Tres Un Dos Tres  
Sin Parar De Bailar  
Haz Que Este Tiempo De Vals  
Un Dos Tres Un Dos Tres  
No Termine Jamás**

Ron también había conseguido una muy buena pareja de baile , aunque sin saber porque sintió que ya había visto a esa chica rubia antes, solo que no sabia de donde

-De donde me dijiste que eras?- le pregunto el chico

-de Rusia- dijo la chica - estoy en la embajada y me han invitado a este baile

-OK- dijo ron y no volvió a hablar con ella porque temía ver esos ojos azules otra vez……………

**Tiempo De Vals Que Empleamos Los Dos  
Dibujando En El Suelo De Un Viejo Salón  
Con Tres Pasos De Baile Una Historia De Amor  
Es Tiempo Y Es En Fin  
Mi Tiempo Para Ti.**

Los incipientes aplausos se oyeron con dificultad en el salón y después de algunos valses mas la gente se veía francamente aburrida pero todo cambia cuando las luces ,ayudadas por un poco de magia por parte de julian- se prendieron iluminado ala banda que no era otra mas que Alex, Pierre y los demás

-ES ahora cuando empieza la fiesta- dijo con una sensual voz Pierre-algo de rock

-Catherine estaba para en el centro del escenario cautivando todas las miradas y ante al sorpresa de la duquesa una música de rock empezó a sonar

**Uy mami con este ritmo que te sabe a chocolate**

**Es el ritmo de ska.p para ti tocando**

**Bailando ,suena ,suena **

El que empezó a cantar fue el chico de prolijas rastas bailando un tipo de regae cabe decir que los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante el ritmo de la música pero no por eso dejaron de escucharla

**Los días pasan Y no estas aquí **

**atada** **a tu recuerdo**

**Saliendo por al noche buscándote a ti**

**En medio de tus sueños**

**Por eso estoy perdida entre tus piernas**

**Buscando el camino entre la luna y las estrellas**

**Deambulo de aquí de aquí para allá**

**De aquí de aquí ,de aquí para allá**

Catherine era la que cantaba a continuación con una voz sensual mientras bailaba cerca del chico de rastas y movía sus piernas a un ritmo candente

**Busco salir de esta locura**

**Esta inmensa amargura**

**Ya no quiero **

**Verla ni temerla ni sentirla ni deberla**

**Busco salir de tu cintura**

**Me ata tu figura**

**Ya no quiero **

**Verla ni temerla ni sentirla ni deberla**

Catherine siguió cantando ahora para el publico que poco a poco empezó a despertar los mas viejos no entendían nada pero no podían quitar la vista de esa hermosa pelirroja , los mas jóvenes claro esta empezaron a bailar

**Escucha nena**

**Te extraño baby**

**Y así tu ausencia no para de doler**

**Volando entre mis sueños**

**No paras de joder**

**Recuerdo tras recuerdo**

**Y un poco de alcohol**

**No son lo suficientes para calmar al situación**

**Que me esta comiendo nena**

**Que me mata y me condena**

**Que me esta comiendo nena **

**Que me mata y condena y que me mata**

Che como le decían sus amigos al chico de rastas canto bailando sensualmente causando suspiros entre las jóvenes aristócratas, mientras cantaba se acercaba sensualmente a Catherine quien bailaba cerca de el también

**Busco salir de esta locura**

**Esta inmensa amargura**

**Ya no quiero **

**Verla ni temerla ni sentirla ni deberla**

**Busco salir de tu cintura**

**Me ata tu figura**

**Ya no quiero **

**Verla ni temerla ni sentirla ni deberla**

Catherine le hizo una seña a sus amigos para ver si hermione estaría lista y se encontró con esos poderosos ojazos verdes por lo que sonriendo siguió cantando

**Traigo para ti**

**En esta noche especial**

**Un ritmo frenético**

**Que te hará gozar**

**Cargado de energía**

**Y sin disimular**

**Sistema payera no quiere limitar**

**Duración positiva ligado de amable**

**Bachata de violencia por la segregación**

**Y la música por contra la represión**

**Que echando esta una sola bendición**

Che hizo lo que nadie se bajo del escenario para cantarle de frente a las mujeres mayores de esa fiesta incluida en ellas claro la duquesa, alas señoras les parecía simplemente encantador sin embargo la duquesa tenia los nudillos blancos del coraje

**Por eso estoy perdida aquí**

**Buscando el camino aquí**

**Deambulo de aquí de aquí para allá**

**De aquí de aquí ,de aquí para allá**

Catherine hizo lo mismo con los hombres mayores a diferencia estos estaban de los mas alegres e incluso el duque bailo un poco a ese ritmo de rock causando sensación

**Busco salir de esta locura**

**Esta inmensa amargura**

**Ya no quiero **

**Verla ni temerla ni sentirla ni deberla**

**Busco salir de tu cintura**

**Me ata tu figura**

**Ya no quiero **

**Verla ni temerla ni sentirla ni deberla**

Ahora el baile de compromiso había dado un giro radical ya que todos se movían al compás de esa frenética música Catherine estaba en el centro repitiendo el coro con ahínco mientras la pista se llenaba y trataban de imitan sus movimientos claro esta que la prima de hermione encontraba todo eso molesto desde que hermione y Catherine llegaron al salón le habían quitado toda la atención del publico

Al terminar los últimos compases de la música Catherine se subió al escenario aun sintiendo ahora los aplausos de los presentes

-Bien esta noche es especial- dijo Catherine- el compromiso de la hermosa condesa de granger no es para menos, y quien mejor que ella para deleitarlos a continuación-hermione se subió para sorpresa de todos los presentes a la tarima dio un hondo suspiro y una música suave de guitarra tocada por Catherine empezó a sonar al tiempo que ella empezaba a cantar

**With one light on in one room,  
I know you're  
Up when I get home  
With one small step upon the stair,  
I know your look  
when I get there**

**Con una luz encendida en una habitación,  
sé que estás  
Despierto cuando llego a casa  
Con un pequeño paso sobre la escalera,  
sé que observas   
Cuando llego ahí**

Hermione comenzó a cantar en el centro del escenario mientras Catherine tocaba la guitarra acústica todos sorprendidos de la osadía de la joven condesa de granger

**If you were a king up there on your throne,  
would you be wise enough to let me go?**

**Si tu eras un rey allá en tu trono,  
¿Serías lo suficientemente sabio para dejarme ir?  
Porque esta reina que piensas que es tuya**

La morena esperaba que su abuela entendiera la letra de la canción y la intención que tenía, después de todo estaba escrita para ella

**Quiere ser una cazadora otra vez,  
quiere ver el mundo  
Sola otra vez   
Para arriesgarme en la vida otra vez --  
así que déjame ir**

**For this queen you think you own  
wants to be a hunter again,  
wants to see the world  
Alone again  
To take a chance on life again --  
so let me go**

Draco observaba ala hermosa morena que estaba sobre el escenario embelezado, ella parecía realmente una princesa que buscaba libertad

**The unread book and painful look,  
The TV's on, the sound is down  
One long pause, then you begin,  
oh look what the cat's brought in**

**El libro sin leer y la dolorosa mirada,  
La televisión está encendida, el sonido está bajo  
Una larga pausa, entonces empiezas,  
"¿Qué horas son Estas de llegar?"**

Los fotógrafos estaban enloquecidos ese es un buen reportaje, la condesa de los granger cantando ,como lo hacia hermosamente bien el reportaje seria bueno para la familia

**If you were a king up there on your throne,  
would you be wise enough to let me go?  
For** **this queen you think you own**

**Si tu eras un rey allá en tu trono,  
¿Serías lo suficientemente sabio para dejarme ir?  
Porque esta reina que piensas que es tuya**

La duquesa estaba enfurecida como era posible? Una Granger que canta, eso era la mayor vergüenza de su vida como se atrevía esa pequeña tramposa? Libertad? Quería libertad?

**wants** **to be a hunter again,  
wants to see the world   
Alone again  
To take a chance on life again,  
so let me go,   
Let me leave**

**Quiere ser una cazadora otra vez,  
quiere ver el mundo  
Sola otra vez   
Para arriesgarme en la vida otra vez,  
así que déjame ir  
Déjame irme **

El publico en general estaba entusiasmado, esas cosas normalmente no las ve uno en un baile de compromiso, además la heredera de los granger se veía completamente angelical ,su voz parecía un canto de las sirenas, los jóvenes vieron embelezados a esa ninfa que les regalo su canción

**La corona que pusiste en mi cabeza **

**Se siente tan pesada ahora**

**Y no se que decirte pero sonreiré de todas formas, **

**Y todo el tiempo pensando, pensando**

Hermione se movía al compás de la música, de vez en cuando cerrando los ojos para sentir la música , mientras con su hermoso vestido se movía con gracia, y lanzaba sonrisas al publico que coreaba su canción ahora……

**For the crown you've placed upon my head  
Feels too heavy now  
And I don't know what to say to you  
but I'll smile anyhow  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking**

**Porque la corona que has colocado sobre mi cabeza  
Se siente demasiado pesada ahora  
Y no sé que decirte  
pero sonreiré de todos modos  
Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando, pensando**

Sebastián sonrió para si, ella era un buen trofeo, un excelente trofeo, se casaría con ella, le quitaría la fortuna y se divertiría mucho en la cama, después cuando le cansara la dejaría . aunque pensándolo bien…. . tardaría mucho en cansarse de alguien como ella….. su rostro lo conocía pero de donde?

**I want to be a hunter again,  
want to see the world  
Alone again  
To take a chance on life again,  
so let me go**

**Quiero ser una cazadora otra vez,  
quiere ver el mundo  
Sola otra vez   
Para arriesgarme en la vida otra vez,  
así que déjame ir**

**Deja que me marche,**

**Déjame ir**

Los asombrados asistentes no pudieron mas que aplaudir vigorosamente la actuación de hermione, es raro que una condesa cante , y que además lo haga bien así que los fotógrafos de sociales tendrían mucho que comentar ese día, se tomaron muchas fotos durante el acto y a partir de ahí la fiesta dio un giro donde ya no se tocaron valses si no música de rock cosa que agradecían los jóvenes de ahí

Después de unas piezas todos ya estaban en el ambiente, ron y harry fueron muy solicitados y bailaban con las chicas, Catherine igualmente era solicitada pero cada vez que empezaban a atosigarla llegaba harry y bailaba con ella

Julián había hecho migas con muchas chicas y precisamente de eso hablaba Catherine con los magos

-Un lugar lleno de jóvenes vírgenes un paraíso para julian …espero que no haga nada indebido-les dijo al chica mientras bebía vino

-No el sabe comportarse- le dijo harry para tranquilizarla

-Yo tengo 15 números de teléfono…..aunque no se que hacer con ellos –dijo ron mientras extendía los papeles para que todos los vieran

-Fácil-dijo draco como todo un entendido- se lo das ala lechuza y ella encuentra al destinatario

Harry y Catherine se soltaron a reír ante la ocurrencia de draco

-Que pasa?-dijo ron- no es así?

-No ron-dijo cat sonriente- hey miren ahí esta hermione, al fin ese Sebastián la deja sola-y es que después de bailar con draco Sebastián tomo posesivamente a hermione y no la dejaba sola

Cuando la banda tomo un descanso Alex le hizo una seña a hermione par salir la balcón cosa que la chica hizo de inmediato ,mientras un rubio la seguía ya que no le gustaba ese chico de rizos

Alex estaba mirando a través del balcón hacia le jardín

-Muchos recuerdo- dijo el apenas cuando sintió la presencia de la morena

-Si en ese jardín nos conocimos-dijo hermione con una sonrisilla

-Veo que has causado sensación en el baile- dijo Alex

-después de esto no creo que mi abuela quiera tenerme cerca- dijo hermione satisfecha

-la duquesa es difícil de predecir- le respondió Alex-sin embargo siento que te las quitado de encima un buen rato. Quería hablar contigo de otra cosa

-que pasa?- dijo hermione un poco contrariada

-Te amo-dijo simplemente Alex- te amo y siento que te amare toda mi vida

-Alex………. Yo….- dijo hermione visiblemente sorprendida mientras draco oía todo con ojos sorprendido- eres un gran chico, cariñoso, romántico, amable, eres apuesto y cualquier chica estaría encanta de estar contigo pero yo…..

-Gracias por decir eso aunque no lo sientas-le dijo el chico impidiendo que siguiera-No buscaba una respuesta después de todo- empezó Alex dándole la espalda al chica y viendo nuevamente el jardín- yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo ……puedo verlo en tus ojos además…Es muy tarde para nosotros….tu y yo somos de mundos distintos

-Nunca me ha importado las diferencias sociales –le dijo hermione tomándolo del hombro-lo sabes cierto?

-Si y no era a eso lo que me refería- dijo Alex- yo se que tu yo somos de MUNDOS totalmente distintos- dijo Alex dándole una significativa mirada

Entonces el lo sabia , sabrá merlín como pero el sabia acerca del mundo mágico

-Cuando te despediste me dijiste el nombre de tu escuela, preguntando aquí y allá me dijeron que tipo de escuela era……….

-vaya- dijo hermione- entonces

-Entonces este es el hasta pronto.. siento que nos volveremos ver …..de todas formas te buscare eres la primera amiga que tuve….. Así que adiós- se dio vuelta y se encamino para entrar al salón pero antes regreso y le dio un corto beso en los labios a la sorprendida chica-perdón no pude evitarlo le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa- ya sabes donde buscarme mione nos veremos pronto-y se fue

-vaya-se dijo la chica cuando estuvo sola- como es que el sabe..-pero se dio cuenta de algo y dijo al viento- me estabas espiando…… .draco?

El rubio salio de su escondite en las sombras para encarar a la morena

-Solo veía el jardín- dijo el rubio a manera de excusa

-si de acuerdo- dijo la chica no creyéndole nada

-Te gusta no?- apuntillo el rubio al ver le desconcierto de la chica agrego- ese chico de rizos te gusta mucho no?

-Alex?-confirmo la chica y dio un profundo suspiro para recargarse en la baranda como anteriormente hacia Alex-……. Si……….Me enamore de el muy joven….fue mi primer amor

-entonces ve con el- dijo draco dolido no sabia porque

-No no entiendes. El fue mi primer amor sin embargo ahora no tengo mas que un inmenso cariño por el. Además como el dice somos totalmente diferente- dijo la chica hacia al jardín

-Porque dices eso?- dijo draco con algo calido en el pecho

-Porque es la verdad, mi vida por así decirlo no es fácil y no es justo tener conmigo a una persona inocente- dijo hermione y se volvió hacia draco y lo miro sorprendida-No no, no………..estas celoso verdad?

-De que diablos hablas?- dijo el rubio volteando hacia otro lado

-Vamos no lo niegues dragón- dijo hermione divertida- vamos no es para tanto después de todo tu yo no somos nada cierto?- dijo aclarando nuevamente las cosas- pero gracias por cuidarme, y para que tu ego se levante, eres un amante muy bueno en la cama además no pienso dejarte en buen tiempo

-Oye que no soy un juguete- dijo el chico fingiéndose ofendido auque en realidad por dentro brincaba de gusto- vamos adentro para que des la estocada final

-bien vamos- dijo la chica sujetándose a su brazo- en tu alcoba seguiremos la discusión- le dijo divertida la ver los colores del chico

Y ambos regresaron al salón donde un furioso Sebastián tomo a hermione del brazo separándola de draco apenas ingresaron

-Que diablos significa esto jane?- le dijo el moreno colérico- esos espectáculos, esa canción es una ofensa para mi , mi esposa no debe comportarse de esa forma

-Que te pasa?- dijo hermione molesta y toda la gente empezaba a mirarlos- que no te quedo claro? No me casare contigo………. Entiéndelo

-Ah no eso si que no- dijo Sebastián y su belleza se iba esfumando poco a poco- te casaras conmigo así sea lo ultimo que haga

-deja a hermione en paz- dijo draco atrayendo hacia si a la morena – ella ya te dijo que no así que márchate

-quien diablos eres tu niñato creído?- chillo Sebastián preparando para una pelea

-Ella no podrá casarse contigo –dijo draco tomando la mano de hermione y besándola en el acto-..porque ya esta comprometida conmigo-murmullos de la multitud

-Que clase burla es esta- bramo la duquesa entrando al circulo hecho por los tres jóvenes- jane que significa esto?

-Lo que has oído abuela-dijo hermione con una sonrisa suficiente- estoy comprometida con draco por lo cual no puedo casarme con el prometido que me elegiste

-Y quien se supone que ha autorizado esto?- dijo la duquesa

-Yo- dijo simplemente steven granger entrando también al circulo- me lo dijeron apenas llegaron e intente decírtelo tu no me lo permitiste así que pensé que este baile era para el compromiso de hermione con draco

-Steven tu no puedes- dijo la duquesa rabiando-

-Puedo al ser patriarca de esta familia , autorizo y doy mi bendición a hermione que se case con este joven, y en dado caso de que no se casen ellos dos ella es libre- dijo y ahora se volteo hacia su nieta y por un momento pareció ver a su nuera en ella--Ve ….te doy las riendas de tu vida ,de tu libertad ve ,se feliz ……diviértete y aléjate de este nido de víboras ….yo ya soy mayor pero …..solo espero que vengas a visitarme

-Abuelo-dijo hermione y lo abrazo calidamente- nunca te dejare, te vendré a visitar

-Y tu mas vale que la cuides eh?- le dijo el hombre bromeando ya que todo era parte del plan

-Por supuesto- dijo draco-es hora de irnos

-Se van así como así se van?- dijo Sebastián rojo de coraje

-Si no hay nada mas que hacer aquí- dijo hermione- las maletas están en el auto , un placer Sebastián y sinceramente espero no verte nunca-empezó a caminar y se volteo- por cierto toma el anillo se lo puedes dar alguien mas-dijo quitándoselo y dejándoselo en la palma

-espera- dijo Sebastián pero al chica no se volteo a verlo

-Espero que hayan disfrutado esta velada- dijo hermione a los fotógrafos que tomaban fotos como locos - mañana con mucho gusto leeré sus reportajes

Una vez fuera se distribuyeron en los coches de julian y Catherine ellos dos manejaban , harry y ron se fueron con cat y draco y hermione con julian, los autos se alejaban mientras eran observados por los invitados desde la ventana

-Vuela libre –pensó el buen hombre- nunca dejes que te aten las alas como a mi…………….

Se dirigieron al hotel de la ciudad donde rentaron una suite para los 6 donde entraron y se sirvieron vino , encendiendo algunos cigarros esa noche realmente fue larga

- fue todo un éxito- dijo Catherine acostándose a lo largo de una de las camas de la habitación

- si mi abuela no molestara en un rato- dijo hermione- mañana regresaremos a hogwarts –

-Debe ser un crimen ir a la escuela el viernes – dijo ron mientras calaba su cigarro

-Deberías estar agradecido pasaremos mañana casi todo el día de viaje llegaremos al anochecer a hogwarts- le dijo harry

-Espero que lupin no haya tenido problemas con las clases- dijo julian pensativo

-A pesar que lo detestaba en tercero debo reconocer que es muy capaz- dijo draco consiguiendo el acuerdo de los demás y demasiado contento como para pelear con alguien

-Es mejor ir a dormir ya que nos espera un largo día de tren en tren- propuso hermione y todos se dispusieron a prepararse para dormir , como había 3 camas king size no hubo muchos problemas

Mientras tanto en un castillo cercano a la villa granger…………

-Fui humillado, por esa tonta chica- dijo Sebastián rompiendo todo lo que podía- pero esto no se quedara así.. esa estupida sangre sucia me las pagara……………..-en eso el sonido inconfundible de una celular aparece, el chico saca de entre sus ropas un celular de color rojo sangre - si?... si que paso?... ahora?... esta bien voy par allá … necesito torturar algunos muggles para sentirme mejor hoy-corto al llamada y sonrió, después, planearía su venganza

En la mansión Ridley nadie dormía aun , con la triada black siguiéndoles el paso no habían podido conseguir mucha información acerca del paradero de las piezas que necesitaban para su amo

Y en el salón principal sentado en un hermoso trono se encontraba el mismísimo lord voldemort, a los pies del hombre había unos escalones que servían de asiento a 3 figuras , la que estaba mas cerca del señor oscuro era su inseparable nagini, bajo ella se encontraba red scarlet con la mascara de mortifaga pero su cabello blanco se encontraba suelto además llevaba un vestido verde de tiras en los hombros , de tela vaporosa de la cual se apreciaba su hermosa figura, y un escalón abajo y del otro lado estaba red sky con un vestido beige

-Espero mejores cosas de ti nagini- dijo el lord acariciando ala serpiente

-Mi señor- dijo red scarlet-puedo hablar con usted a solas?

-Déjenos . tu también nagini……..-red sky y la serpiente salieron ,además de entre las sombras otros mortifagos abandonaron la habitación- ahora que quieres?  
-Mi señor, se que los últimos planes no han salido como lo deseábamos sin embargo deseo que me permita luchar frente a frente con black moon

-Porque quieres revivir tu pasado?-dijo el lord ofreciendo una mano para que la chica se levantara ella así lo hizo y se levanto para arrodillarse ante el lord

-Ella y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.-dijo la chica- por mi honor merezco un duelo ante ella solo ante ella………

-Si esta bien- dijo el lord mientras le quitaba la mascara ala chica una hermoso rostro se revelaba ante el, de ojos profundos de un gris plomo , de facciones angelicales nadie diría que la despiadada red scarlet era una chica tan bella, tal vez lo único malo en ese rostro era una cicatriz que iba un poco abajo del ojo izquierdo a la barbilla marcándolo- ella te hizo esto no?- dijo acariciando la cicatriz-ahora quieres vengarte por esto

-Si. Ella marco mi hermoso rostro, además ellas y yo tenemos un pasado en común- dijo red scarlet y sus profundos ojos se llenaron de odio- mi lord por favor deje que el demuestre que soy mejor que esa traidora de sangre

-Esta bien-dijo el lord- el sábado………… el sábado podrás luchar contra ella………..-dijo mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de la chica

A la mañana siguiente , los jóvenes magos ajenos a todos los planes obscuros que tenían sobre ellos, desayunaron tranquilamente y se marcharon rumbo a hogwarts

Demasiado cansados durante el viaje no se percataron de las miradas a escondidas que se dedicaban hermione y draco , además de la naciente amistad entre harry y Catherine.. o al menos eso pensaron

Unos trenes mas tarde y al anochecer llegaron a su destino hogwarts, cansados por el viaje y como habían cenado en el expreso se dirigieron cada uno a su dormitorio, hermione y draco se dirigieron a su torre, julian a sus aposentos personales, Catherine a la sala común de slytherin y harry y ron a grifindor

Ron cayo como tabla apenas toco su cama harry se cambio y justo cuando iba a dormir hedwing llego con una carta

-Te extrañe hedwing- le dijo harry – peor entiende que debíamos dejarlos aquí no iba a ser muy común llegar con lechuzas , un fénix y una serpiente no?- fue ahora donde se dio cuenta que había una carta para el – que es esto?- dijo y leyó

_Te veo en la torre de astronomía el viernes a media noche ven solo, Te entrenare personalmente …..ni una palabra a nadie ……_

_Black Moon_

_P.D: Has practicado oclumencia?_

-Me entrenara?- dijo harry- bueno si es para ayudar a sirius no hay problema mañana la veré – y después volvió a leer la posdata- solo espero que no sea como snape

Con esos pensamientos el joven que vivió se durmió en una caliente y cómoda cama adoselada , sin sospechar lo que pasaría en su entrenamiento

Continuara …………………………………..

Holaaaaaaaaaaa

Perdón les deseo una atrasada feliz navidad y si fueron buenos santa les trajo algo esa noche no, a mi no me trajo ese muñecote en carne y hueso que le pedí y eso que escribi que si no lo traia con ropa no habia problema

Bueno regresando al fic espero no se quejen son 64 paginas de Word asi que se entretendrán un rato

Asi que como regalo de año nuevo ahí tienen y que conste que se los dejo de regalo ahorita deberia estar arreglando mis cosas para el viaje de mañana a Querétaro por eso hago estas notas de carrera, si no mi madre se enojara

Deseándoles un año 2006 muy bueno y ojala que puedan pasarlo con su familia y sus seres queridos

Ojala que sus deseos se hagan realidad y sus buenos propósitos s e cumplan

Les dejo tambien este avanze como regalo de reyes

-Quien eres en realidad

-Porque haces esto?

-Alguien sabe quienes fueron los selenitas y los acolitas?

-Mi madre vendra el domingo y con ella vendra toda la familia

-Vamos luchemos tu y yo a muerte

-Te duele?

-No me toques nunca he necesitado a nadie

-No puedes permitir que ese capricho se te suba a ala cabeza hermione

-No es un capricho…………

-Cuanto vale todo?... no es justo que por una simple manzana trates así a una niña

-Bueno pues no podremos regresar ala escuela asi-

-Yo………… vivi en un orfanato mis primeros años

-Es una cancion de los selenitas…………

-Me gustaría tener una familia

-Nunca nos separaremos Escarlet, siempre estaremos juntas

-No me digas padre, nunca, sere solo tu tutor o dime por mi nombre como prefieras

-Esta es una pistola, te enseñare a manejarla

-Te has encariñado con ella no es asi?

-Las prepare yo quiere una?

-No digas que ahora debo cuidar a una mocosa Al

-Lo siento . ese es mi deseo

-Yo apadrinare a esa niña

-No podemos hacer nada por ella?

-Te buscamos por años

-Ella es mi madre?

-Eres parte de nosotros no podemos abandonarte

-No hagas que me enamore de ti

-Porque pienso en ti a cada momento?

-Porque te vas antes de que me despierte?

-El legado que ti tienes es poderoso

-Les presento a mi tutor el es…………….

Capitulo13:Familia perdida, encontrada, adquirida y recuperada, Obertura para Catherine

Las notas finales, quien creen que es en realidad Sebastián, el tutor de Catherine y el de hemrione? Volveremos a ver a alex, que onda con Catherine y harry? Se sabra al fin que pasa con Catherine y los weasleys?

Espero sus opiniones con el tipico review y ya saben dejen muchos para que yo escriba capítulos largos

Que recibir muchos reviews es uno de mis propositos ayudenme a cumplirlo

Besos y buenos deseos para este 2006


	14. Cap13:Requiem para catherine,familia

**Capitulo13: Familia perdida, encontrada, adquirida y recuperada, Réquiem para Catherine **

La mayoría de los alumnos de hogwarts esperaban ansiosamente que ese día terminara ya que empezaría el fin de semana, ya que esta ,había sido larga y ardua para todos excepto para algunos alumnos que se fueron de viaje en esos días, y justamente de eso platicaban esa mañana en el gran comedor

-Me alegro que hayas solucionado tus problemas hermione-le dijo una sonriente ginny ala morena

-Si solo era cosa de aguantarlos un poco mas –dijo hermione mientras comía fruta de su plato

-Nosotros tuvimos un examen sorpresa de snape- les dijo neville a su derecha visiblemente preocupado- estoy seguro que reprobé

-No digas eso nev-le dijo una sonriente Catherine- eres bueno solo que te asusta el profesor snape

-De seguro nos hará la prueba a nosotros hoy- dijo ron e inmediatamente saco un grueso libro de pociones de su mochila

-Tu no estudiaras?- le dijo hermione a draco quien para sorpresa de muchos estaba sentado con los leones

-No, el que snape favorezca a los de mi casa tiene sus ventajas- dijo y se agacho para tomar unos cuantos pergaminos- es una guía de estudio que hago para no olvidarme de nada, snape me da algunos libros para ayudarme- dijo extendiéndoselas a ron- pero eso si, de mi no salieron

-Si fueras mujer te besaría- le dijo ron poniéndose a leer las hojas

-Gracias a merlín no lo soy- dijo un bromista draco causando risas en la mesa y después se giro a su izquierda- oye harry te pasa algo?

Harry había estado visiblemente callado y ausente durante el desayuno cosa que habían notado todos

-Si.- dijo aun distraído el joven- es solo que pienso en el fin de semana

En realidad no era el fin de semana lo que le preocupaba al joven potter , sino su cita de esta noche con un miembro de la famosa triada black y las posibles causas del porque lo querían entrenar a el solo, este estado de animo de harry no paso desapercibido por hermione y Catherine

-Una visita a hosmeade- dijo ron triunfante- al fin algo de descanso

-Acabas de llegar de viaje ron, estuviste 4 días sin escuela- dijo una ofendida hermione- no deberías estar cansado

-Disculpa pero tener un examen de pociones equivale a toda una semana ardua de estudios- dijo ron con altivez y los de la mesa se rieron

-Entonces hoy elegirás tus optativas cat?-le pregunto una emocionada ginny a la pelirroja

-Al fin- dijo Catherine girando los ojos- como mi tutor no había traído mi acta de estudios no habían podido hacerme tiempo para poder elegirlas

-Visitaras en la mañana todas las optativas y por la noche elegirás solo 2 no es así?- le dijo draco

-Si-dijo Catherine- iniciare con – y miro le pedazo de pergamino que tenia en la mano- adivinación, con ustedes- dijo señalando a harry y a ron-después criaturas mágicas con los de 5-aquí señalo a ginny- y así seguiré hasta aritmancia con ustedes dos- dijo señalando ahora a hermione y a draco

-Deberías evitarte adivinación- la previno ron- es muy mala- parvarti y lavender lanzaron un gruñido de indignación

-Mhhhhhhh eso me han dicho-dijo Catherine- pero después de todo nada pierdo con verla ,además siento que debo de estar ahí por algún motivo

Una vez terminado el desayuno nuestros amigos se dirigieron hacia las primeras horas que eran las optativas para todos y se dividieron, se reunirían en la comida ya que criaturas mágicas la daban los martes

La mañana paso rápidamente Catherine había tenido un altercado en adivinación que se estaría comentando en la hora de la comida cerca del lago

-Debes de controlarte –dijo hermione a Catherine ya que estaban solas, los demás habían ido por la comida para dejar que hermione tranquilizara a una alterada pelirroja

- Lo se, lo se- dijo Catherine caminando de un lado a otro del césped- pero no puedo creer que Dumbledore contrate agente tan inexperta

-Son cosas de el , además sabes perfectamente que también fue tu error, no debes de dejar que tus habilidades sean descubiertas o no tardaran en descubrirte- le dijo seriamente hermione a Cat-Además , aun no me cuentas como fue exactamente lo que paso

En eso van llegando los chicos con bandejas de comida y para sorpresa de ambas chicas Julián también iba visiblemente serio

-Es cierto?- dijo simplemente el castaño a lo que Catherine lo miro retadoramente a los ojos asintiendo- por Merlín, Catherine si sigues así no duraras el año

-Pero cuenta como fue- dijo draco curioso- tanto harry como ron dicen que es mejor que lo hagas tu

-A decir verdad yo no pude entenderlo todo- dijo el joven weasley

-Bien - dijo Catherine -siéntense y se los digo-todos la obedecieron y ella empezó- bien todo comenzó cuando

**-------------------Flash Back------------------------**

_Catherine iba rumbo ala torre de la maestra Trelanwey , junto a harry y ron quienes iban con ganas de no asistir para poder repasar pociones _

_-Espero que aun no hayan hecho estudios de lectura de cartas egipcias- les dijo Catherine a los chicos algo entusiasmada- hay algunas cosas que no me cuadran y a lo mejor su maestra me las aclara_

_-Lo dudo- le respondió ron de inmediato_

_-Y porque?- le dijo Catherine al pelirrojo-_

_-Tu misma te darás cuenta- le anuncio harry y así los 3 entraron al aula donde ya estaba la maestra trelanwey_

_Catherine supo inmediatamente a lo que se referían los chicos, una vez que entro al aura pudo sentir un aura de pesadez en ella, al parecer casi todos los alumnos no les gradaba la clase y ella se preguntaba el porque, la respuesta, le vendría rápidamente, los tres jóvenes se sentaron juntos en unos de esos extraños sofás rojos_

_-Como sabrán mis queridos niños- dijo la profesora con su típico aire místico- hemos avanzado mucho en esta clase, y los hados me han dicho que tendrán un examen muy difícil, así que deben estudiar , por eso el día de hoy tendremos un repaso general- un gemido de inconformidad surgió entre los alumnos- muy bien a ver señorita Patil puede decirlos como se debe de leer la bola de cristal?- dijo dirigiéndose a las únicas alumnas que parecían querer aprender algo_

_-Claro profesora- dijo parvarti con zalamería- se coloca de rente a nosotros y se acaricia al superficie , con movimientos circulares y se hace la pregunta_

_-Tonterías- dijo Catherine en un susurro_

_-Perfecto- dijo para sorpresa de Catherine la profesora – es correcto- ahora lavender puedes decirme como se barajean……._

_-Disculpe profesora.-dijo Catherine levantando la mano_

_-Y tu eres?- le dijo trelanwey a la chica que había interrumpido_

_-Catherine Dumont- dijo la chica y sin esperar agrego- le esta diciendo a lavender que esa es la forma de ver en la bola?_

_-Si así lo hice- dijo la profesora- porque es la correcta_

_-Esta en un error- dijo Catherine y fue cuando todos los alumnos se despertaron y pusieron atención_

_-Como te atreves a decir eso- dijo ofendida la profesora- esa es la forma correcta_

_-De ninguna manera- dijo Catherine comenzando a enojarse- de esa manera solo se vera una espesa nube blanca y nada mas_

_Los alumnos recordaron brevemente su tercer año y efectivamente solo podían ver una nube blanca pero ninguna imagen_

_-Entonces supongo que usted señorita sabe como hacerlo no es así?-dijo al profesora indignada _

_-Claro que si, cualquiera que tenga conocimientos de adivinación lo sabría-dijo Catherine ya mas tranquila_

_-Pues venga aquí y demuéstrelo a sus compañeros- dijo enojada la profesora_

_-No vayas- le dijo ron ala chica- de todas formas no funciona_

_-Ya lo veras- le dijo Catherine con una sonrisilla suficiente_

_Se levanto y con paso digno se coloco en la mesa central de la clase, de esta forma todos la veían_

_- Muy bien - dijo y todos le prestaron atención- en primer lugar la bola no se acaricia, ya que nuestras energías confundirán la magia de la esfera ,solo se pasan las palmas extendidas, sin tocarla sobre la superficie, en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj- hizo y coloco sus manos de inmediato apareció una nube de color blanco que poco a poco fue cambiando pasando por distintos colores- se debe de tener siempre un contacto visual con el centro de la bola de cristal- dijo y para asombro de todos la bola empezó a emitir una luz blanca- Dígame su nombre- le exigió Catherine ala profesora sin verla _

_-Sybill Trelanwey- le dijo la profesora también asombrada_

_-Muy bien- dijo Catherine-Por favor , permíteme ver lo que le depara a sybill trelanwey- le dijo a la bola y una imagen fue apareciendo en la esfera – usted ha tenido enfrentamientos con un familiar no es así?_

_-Si con mi hermana- dijo la profesora sentándose_

_-Esta bien , el problema no es del todo grave y se solucionara , solo que su hermana tiene un anuncio que darle y por eso ha estado irritable en estos momentos, - Le dijo la pelirroja- y veo que usted se enfermara en la brevedad - dijo y continuo para los alumnos sin despegar la vista de la bola- normalmente al sesión dura mas, pero como esto es solo una demostración lo dejare aquí , noten que en ningún momento he perdido el contacto visual con la esfera , eso es porque he permitido que mi magia y la magia de la esfera se conecten, para que se acabe solo vuelvan a pasar las manos por la esfera ahora en sentido a las manecillas del reloj y listo- dijo mientras lo hacia y ahora una esfera transparente estaba frente a ella- quedo claro?_

_Los alumnos sorprendidos asintieron con al cabeza_

_-Golpe de suerte- dijo la profesora humillada_

_-Que dijo?- dijo Catherine volteándose ala profesora_

_-Que fue solo suerte de principiante-continuó la profesora herida en su orgullo- a leguas se nota que no tienes el ojo _

_-Que esta diciendo?- dijo Catherine siseando cosa que a los alumnos le dio miedo- mire usted, por si no lo sabe mi ojo interior ha sido prácticamente entrenado desde que tengo conciencia, he estudiado con los mejores videntes y adivinos del mundo mágico, conozco cada arte adivinatorio y por ende entiendo perfectamente lo que dicen las estrellas y los planetas, no como usted que se dice profesora y les dice a sus alumnos que froten la bola de cristal como si fuera la alampara de aladino……….._

_-Como te atreves.- dijo la profesora trelanwey_

_-Me atrevo porque me da coraje que pongan a usted alguien con casi nulo don a impartir clases cuándo sabe perfectamente que no tiene ni pizca de conocimiento_

_-Y supongo que usted podría darles clases a todos no?- le dijo al profesora_

_-Pues mejor que usted por supuesto que lo haría- dijo Catherine exaltada y todos los alumnos en silencio concordaron con la idea_

_-No te será tan fácil jovencita- dijo la profesora ya que si por suerte sabes la adivinación de la bola aun queda, lectura de la mano de las cartas del café……….._

_-Cada una de esas las se no se preocupe profesora- dijo Catherine- y mejor me voy o si no haré algo de lo cual después me arrepienta- dijo y se dio media vuelta, con un movimiento furioso de su varita sus cosas salían hacia ella quien las tomo al vuelo - nos veremos en al comida- les dijo a harry y a ron , ante la atónita mirada de los demás salio por la trampilla _

_-Bien sigamos con el repaso- dijo furiosa al profesora mientras murmuraba.-El año pasado esa encargada del ministerio y ahora esa chiquilla que será de mi?_

**------------------------Fin del flash back-----------------------------**

-Después de eso me dirigí hacia la sala común y después me fui hacia cuidado de criaturas mágicas- termino por decir Catherine

-Nosotros estuvimos solo un poco porque trelanwey se puso loca y nos corrió a todos- dijo ron

-No sabia yo que supieras adivinación- dijo draco visiblemente asombrado

-Como les dije desde muy chica se me ha instruido en eso- dijo Catherine mas tranquila

-Eres muy precisa con lo que adivinas?- le dijo harry a Catherine con una mirada seria y pensativa

-Por supuesto- dijo Catherine orgullosa

-Aun así Catherine , esto te meterá en muchos problemas- dijo julian mirándola a los ojos

-Lo se- dijo cat- es que no tolero que haya charlatanes en esa área- dijo ofendida

-De seguro trelanwey le dirá a dumbledore- le dijo draco- ojala no te castiguen

-No me pueden castigar por hacer algo bien- dijo Catherine escandalizada

-Pero si por faltarle al respeto a una profesora- añadió harry y Catherine cayo en cuenta

-No lo creo- dijo hermione- de seguro la profesora no dijo nada…. Después de todo tampoco dijo nada cuando me fui

-Es cierto – dijo harry- tal vez no pase nada

-De todas formas no me importa- dijo Catherine- por cierto he elegido mis dos optativas

-Y son?- añadió julian sabiendo que la chica quería cambiar de tema

-Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y aritmancia – dijo la chica sonriente- me ha caído bien ese profesor hagrid y además se ve que sabe de muchas criaturas, y aritmancia… pues para estar con hermione

-Te encantara cuidado - dijo harry- hagrid lleva criaturas muy sorprendentes

-Y peligrosas- dijo draco recordando su incidente en tercer año

-Te lo merecías- susurro ron

-Lo se- agrego el rubio- aun así estuve 3 semanas sin tareas - dijo sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno es hora de que se vayan a la siguiente clase, y recuerden que remus y yo los esperamos después para DCAO- dijo julian levantándose del pasto y sacudiéndose las hojas pegadas a su pantalón

-Estas muy contento no?- le dijo hermione

-Oh esta clase será interesante y te ayudara a olvidar esto cat- le dijo a la pelirroja

-Eso espero- dijo la chica y se levanto de una vez también

Después de comer los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras con un triste ron hojeando los pergaminos que le dio draco y una seria Catherine

-Te preocupa algo?- le dijo harry a la chica

-No es que me acabo de dar cuanta de algo importante- dijo Catherine y ante el interés del chico agrego- que de seguro snape me reñirá –

El chico no entendió muy bien pero no dijo nada, atrás de ellos iban unos callados draco y hermione

-Te espere anoche- dijo draco en un susurro solo audible para hermione

-Estaba cansada- dijo la chica de la misma forma

-Vendrás hoy?- dijo el chico tratando de no sonar ansioso

-Si, por supuesto- le respondió la chica con coquetería la tiempo que entraban al aula

Las clases con snape eran siempre de recordarse, miro con ojos serios al grupo recién llegado y estos se dispusieron a sentarse como acostumbraban, harry con ron, hermione al lado de neville y Catherine al lado de draco, la clase fue como se esperaba , un incremento de puntos para slytherin y una baja para gryffindor , el examen para los 5 que se habían ido , para hermione Catherine y draco fue sencillo, para ron no fue tan bien pero gracias a los apuntes de draco sabia que pasaría y harry………... Bueno…… curiosamente el examen se le hizo mas sencillo de lo de costumbre y se asombro a si mismo al contestar todas las preguntas

Después de dos horas entre vapores y preguntas sonó el timbre para cambiar de clase los pocos alumnos que aun seguían en pociones se comenzaron a levantar

-Para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo de los beneficios de la luna nueva en pociones regenerativas de 40 centímetros en letra pequeña- nadie se atrevió decir nada- ahora váyanse todos…….. Excepto usted señorita dumont quiero hablar con usted

-Pero tengo DCAO en esta hora- dijo la chica tranquilamente

-Sus "queridos amigos" de seguro le dirán a los profesores el motivo de su retardo- le dijo snape seriamente- y ustedes que esperan váyanse- les dijo a los gryffindor y al slytherin que quedaban ahí quien con una mirada de pesar hacia Catherine salieron de la mazmorra cerrando al puerta

Una vez que la puerta se cerró severus snape se levanto del escritorio donde estaba sentado

-Así que enfrentándose a los profesores señorita dumont- dijo el hombre con acidez en sus palabras

-Ella lo merecía y bien lo sabe- dijo Catherine sin inmutarse ante la voz del hombre

-El caso no es que se lo merezca o no es que debe de dejarse de berrinches de niña pequeña- dijo snape acercándose hacia al chica-sabes perfectamente que no puedes permitir que tu magia se descontrole así……………..-dijo hablándole en primera persona a la chica

-El no se dio cuenta………….- dijo Catherine

-Porque aun no sabe leer auras……-dijo snape tomándola por los hombros- pero pronto se dará cuenta, si yo estando aquí sentí tu magia……………..y ten por seguro que dumbledore también lo hizo

-Me controlare- dijo la chica regañada

-Espero que digas la verdad esta vez…………me has engañado muchas veces- dijo tomándole el mentón para que la chica lo vea a los ojos-

-Toda nuestra vida ah estado llena de engaños- dijo la chica mirándolo profundamente

Dejando las mazmorras los demás jóvenes se dedicaron a platicar de lo ocurrido

-Pobre de cat- dijo ron- de seguro la castigaran-

-Eso seria lo de menos- dijo hermione en un susurro que nadie oyó

-La esperare- dijo sorpresivamente harry y dio vuelta nuevamente hacia las mazmorras-ustedes adelántense

-Y a este que mosca le pico?- dijo draco

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber-dijo perspicazmente hermione no queriendo pensar en ello

Harry llego a las mazmorras algo extrañado de no haberse encontrado a Catherine en su regreso, tal vez un estaba en el salón ,y si ya se fue por otro lado, mejor echaba un rápido vistazo y así solo se ganaría una reprimenda de snape , así lo hizo y con sigilo abrió la puerta encontrándose con la escena mas extraña que alguna vez había visto

Snape sujetaba por el mentón a Catherine , los rostros de ambos estaban muy cerca al parecer iban a besarse ,harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa cundo Catherine puso un rápido beso en labios del hombre y dijo :

-Debo irme o sospecharan- con voz neutra se separo del hombre- vendré a visitarte ,tal vez esta noche., nos veremos

Harry aun asombrado por lo que vio cerro la puerta con cuidado sin esperar a oír la contestación del hombre se alejo unos pasos del salón y justo cuando se dio vuelta Catherine iba saliendo, se sorprendió al encontrar a harry ahí

-Que haces aquí?- dijo Catherine con tranquilidad

-Vine por ti no quería que te riñeran –dijo harry tratando de sonar tranquilo pero por dentro estaba que bufaba, ese snape estaba aprovechándose de una chica nueva no tenia perdón

-Gracias- dijo la chica un poco extrañada- es mejor que corramos o llegaremos tarde y julian nos quitara puntos

Corrieron hasta el salón de defensa, Catherine no dejo de pensar que harry estaba muy serio y al parecer no le diría nada, no era que le importase claro, pero si ahora eran amigos lo mínimo era hablar no?

Llegaron al salón sofocados de la carrera e inmediatamente tomaron lugar junto a sus amigos cat junto a hermione y harry junto a ron

-Bien ahora que han llegado todos comencemos con la clase- dijo un siempre amable remus

-Alguien sabe quienes fueron los selenitas y los apolitas?-dijo julian desde su posición preferida, sentado arriba del escritorio

Los alumnos se vieron entre si dubitativos que tenia que ver eso con defensa?

-Es solo una tonta leyenda- dijo pansy parkinson con burla- un cuento para dormir

-No es una leyenda- dijo inmediatamente Catherine

-Bien entonces alguien conoce algo de ellos?- dijo remus y como siempre la s manos de hermione y Catherine estuvieron levantadas- Hermione?

-Bueno la historia dice toda al comunidad mágica desciende de varios clanes mágicos provenientes de distintos puntos del sistema solar , los mas poderosos eran los selenitas y los apolitas, dice al leyenda que esos seres vivieron aquí y se permanecían escondidos de la antigua civilización muggle , pero que como los clanes se empezaron a extinguir, la s razas empezaron a mezclarse, dando así principio a la comunidad mágica tal como la conocemos ahora, se habla también de legados y de descendientes directos

-Perfecto y podrías agregar algo mas Catherine?- dijo julian con una sonrisa

-Los selenitas provienen de la luna tienen su nombre como su ultimo líder Selene, que en la mitología muggle alegaban que era una diosa, su cabello a diferencia de lo que se cree es de color rojo , aunque también hubo castaños ,sus habilidades eran muchas eran adivinadores natos, podían manipular bestias, eran estrategas perfectos, inteligentes y tenían un don por las artes; por otro lado los apolitas son descendientes del sol, su nombre proviene del dios muggle Apolo que a su vez era hermano de Selene, los selenitas se distinguían por su hermoso cabellos rubios, plata y también negros , ellos eran fuertes guerreros , tenían la habilidad de poder hablar con los animales, hábiles en pociones y conjuros ,se les facilitaban la danza y el canto

Harry se volteo a su derecha contemplando a draco y a ron, ellos tenían muchas características de ambas razas. Podría ser?

-Perfecto- dijo remus- 5 puntos a gryffindor y slytherin por esas explicaciones tan buenas

-Como bien han dicho sus compañeras- dijo julian levantándose- los selenitas y los apolitas son razas muy poderosas

-pero ya están extintas no?- dijo neville levantando la mano-porque nunca he conocido a ningún apolita o selenita

-Eso es precisamente lo que dicen muchos magos, que esas razas ya no existen mas, sin embargo se han encontrado escritos selenitas ya apolitas , donde dicen que ellos permanecerán ocultos hasta que sus lideres vengan a ellos-dijo remus pacientemente

-Y eso es probable?- dijo draco interesado- es decir, que vivan en el anonimato

-Pues eso también es debatible ya que ninguno ha aparecido en el ministerio alegando pertenecer a alguna raza- dijo remus clavando sus ojos en el

-Pero se debe también al miedo- dijo julian observando a Catherine

-Miedo?- repitió ron- miedo a que?

-Se dice que Salazar Slytherin era un descendiente apolita- dijo hermione

-Y Godric Gryffindor era un selenita- agrego Catherine

-Así es- dijo Julián- el hecho de que Salazar slytherin haya sido un apolita quería decir de inmediato que lord voldemort tiene sangre de esa raza y nadie querría descender de la misma raza de voldemort, claro esta a excepción de los mortifagos

-Bueno eso es con los apolitas pero y los selenitas?- dijo blaise zabinni

-Los selenitas también eran magos muy poderosos y voldemort hubiere hecho que ellos le sirvieran por eso si hay algunos selenitas estos permanecieron en el anonimato por seguridad

La platica siguió mucho tiempo ya que el interés de los alumnos era demasiado solo los detuvo el toque de la campana anunciando el fin del día todos comenzaron a levantarse.

-Para la próxima clase traigan un ensayo acerca de lo que vimos hoy del tamaño que crean conveniente- les dijo remus antes de irse- harry, chicos podrían quedarse un poco mas?

El quinteto de estudiantes se quedó algo extrañado por eso, pero no hicieron caso

-sucede algo remus?- dijo harry extrañado

-Debíamos discutir algo con ustedes - le explico julian - y tenia que ser a solas- una vez que el salón se vació cerraron la puerta y remus fue por un libro-Bien alguien tiene alguna idea del porque les pedimos que se quedaran?

-Deseas comprobar algo- dijo Catherine con voz muy seria- deseas comprobar si hay descendientes de esas razas entre nosotros-

-Así es- dijo remus llegando- preferimos hacerlo lejos de los demás por cualquier resultado, de hecho solo sospechamos de dos de ustedes pero los llamamos a todos porque es necesaria su presencia

-De ron y draco no es así?- dijo harry sorprendiéndolos a todos

-Te diste cuenta?- dijo julian mirándolo con sorpresa

-Era obvio, el cabello en ambos, la familia de draco su padre también tiene el cabello rubio platino y pues en la familia de ron todos son pelirrojos, sus habilidades, draco es bueno en pociones y draco es el mejor ajedrecista de hogwarts lo cual lo convierte en el mejor estratega

-Excelente deducción harry- añadió remus también impresionado- eso es cierto y hay un hechizo con el cual podremos ver si es cierto

-El Legacy Anticua – dijo hermione-es cierto se podría hacer ahora

-Estoy perdido- dijo ron sin poder creérselo- yo no pertenezco a ningún clan mágico o algo así, de serlo mis padres me lo hubieran dicho, además como es eso de que ahora si se puede hacer ese hechizo?

-Tal vez tus padres no te lo dijeron- dijo julian tratando de explicarse- y el Legacy Anticua sirve para saber si ustedes son apolitas o selenitas puros , es decir si sus sangre esta en su mayoría conformada por alguna de estas dos razas, la mayoría de los magos solo tiene una cuarto de alguna de ellas, se puede realizar porque para su ejecución es necesaria la participación de dos hablantes de parcel

-Harry yo por supuesto- dijo Catherine orgullosa

-pero claro que se hará si ustedes dos quieren- dijo remus señalando a draco y a ron

-Por supuesto- dijo draco quien hasta ahora hablaba puesto que aun no podía asimilara nada-así me despejarían algunas dudas

-Bueno si el lo hace no veo el porque yo no- dijo ron dudoso

-Perfecto entonces será mejor hacerlo ahora- dijo julian observando a hermione- ya que conoces el hechizo me ayudarías a prepararlo todo?

-Por supuesto- dijo hermione

-Ustedes dos-dijo remus mirando harry a Catherine traten de aprenderse este hechizo- dijo sacando el libro que momentos antes había traído estaba mohoso y de aspecto viejo

-Claro- dijo harry por los dos y se pusieron a ello

-Tu que piensas de esto?- le dijo draco a ron mientras los demás estaban en sus tareas-

-No lo se,-le dijo con sinceridad ron- aun no lo entiendo, porque no nos lo dirían nuestros padres?

- En tu caso yo creo que por lo que dijo julian, por seguridad- dijo draco al pelirrojo- en el mió, creo que porque mi padre no estaba tan seguro, de haberlo estado sin dudar se lo diría al señor oscuro

-Podría ser….- dijo ron mas convencido

-No sabia que había hechizos para hablantes de parcel- dijo harry a Catherine mientras leían le hechizo

-El hablar parcel no es tan malo- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa- hay hechizos muy buenos además, te deberías sentir orgulloso de tener un don como el nuestro

-Tu sabes mucho de esto no es así?- le dijo el chico observando a la pelirroja

-He estado estudiando mucho este don- dijo la chica con sinceridad

-Podrás enseñarme?- le dijo el joven potter con voz seria- quiero saber que se esconde tras este don

-Por supuesto- dijo ella contenta y siguieron leyendo el hechizo

Harry observó nuevamente a esa pelirroja y recordó lo acontecido horas atrás , ese beso con snape que significaba? Y que era ese sentimiento de molestia?

-ya esta listo- dijo hermione y todos contemplaron el piso donde estaba dibujado un pentagrama con muchos símbolos que nadie entendió excepto algunas personas que no dijeron nada

-Ustedes don colóquense aquí- dijo julian a ron y draco que obedecieron desasiéndose de sus capas

-Y ustedes- dijo hermione a harry y a Catherine- en esta parte- los coloco en el centro del pentagrama

-Ahora viene lo interesante- dijo remus sacando de entre sus ropas una hermosa daga de doble filo era de color plateado en la hoja pero el mango era dorado, tenia incrustadas diversas joyas y grabados- esta es una daga aparentemente hecha por los selenitas y los apolitas para encontrar a sus descendientes- ustedes deben hacerse un pequeño corte para que su sangre quede en al hoja-dijo y se la dio a draco

-Bien acabemos con esto de una vez- dijo y con rapidez se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano manchando de inmediato la daga , se la paso a ron y este un poco dudoso la tomo

-Todo sea por saber- dijo y cerrando los ojos se hizo también un porte en la palma manchando el otro filo de la daga

Hermione tomo la daga manchada y la coloco en el centro del pentagrama en medio de harry y Catherine quienes tenían las manos extendidas al frente con las palmas encontradas pero sin tocarse

-Empiecen- ordeno Julián

-Tranquilo- dijo Catherine a harry con voz calmada podrás hacerlo- el chico asintió y ambos en lenguaje parcel dijeron al mismo tiempo:

_**Poder antiguo escondido en esta daga**_

_**Permítenos conocer si la sangre derramada en ti**_

_**Pertenece a tu legado**_

_**Déjanos descubrir si son dignos hijos de tu clan**_

_**Encuentra la pureza de tu sangre poderosa **_

**_Nosotros los miembros de la luz y oscuridad te lo pedimos_**

_**Reconócelos o recházalos**_

La daga comenzó a brillar en el momento en que ellos empezaron a susurrar , nadie entendió lo que decían sin embargo pudieron observar como la daga comenzó a flotar y a girar furiosamente entre ambos jóvenes, estos cerraron los ojos y en un momento la daga se detuvo señalando en al punta hacia donde estaban draco y ron dos luces brillantes salieron de la punta bañando por un momento a draco de un color rojo y a ron de un color blanco

-Lo sabia- susurro para si mismo julian

La daga dejo de brillar al igual que la luz que había en ambos chicos, la daga cayo al piso en un golpe sordo harry y Catherine abrieron los ojos exhaustos había sido mucha magia liberada

Que paso?- dijo ron y hermione se adelanto a todos ,abriendo la camisa del chico descubriendo el pecho, justo donde va el corazón había una letra que brillaba para después desaparecer, rápidamente hizo lo mismo con draco y el presento lo mismo

-Son ustedes- dijo la chica impresionada- en verdad tu eres un apolita le dijo a draco – y tu un selenita- le dijo a ron

-No puede ser- dijo el pelirrojo- tengo que mandarle una carta a mi madre- dijo y salio hecho un tornado del salón

-Yo…..debo irme- dijo draco también impresionado a decir verdad el pensaba que no iba a resultar

-Es mejor dejarlos solos- dijo un compresivo remus- ellos necesitan asimilarlo para después platicarlo

-Es hora de irnos nosotros también- dijo hermione llenado hacia la puerta- nos veremos para la cena - dijo y se fue

-Estas bien?- dijo harry en voz baja a Catherine- te ves cansada……….

-El cansancio es para los débiles- dijo Catherine con voz calma- estoy perfectamente bien …… es solo que fue mas magia de lo que esperaba…………-dijo y con faso aparentemente firme salio del lugar

Entonces harry recordó su cita a media noche

-Yo también debo irme- dijo con rapidez y trato de alcanzar a Catherine mas cuando salio no la pudo ver por ningún lado

-Espero que no hayamos hecho mal- dijo apesadumbrado remus

-Hicimos lo correcto ahora podremos guiar sus pasos antes de que voldemort se de cuenta

Las horas pasaron entre pensamientos, ron mando una carta a su madre diciéndole que tenia que ir urgentemente pues había descubierto su legado, pensó que con eso era suficiente y después de dejar ir a pig se quedo en al lechuzeria hasta la hora de la cena

Draco quiso ir a la sala común pero quería estar solo así que se dirigió hasta lo mas profundo de las mazmorras, lo recién descubierto le aclaraba muchas cosas , entendía muchas otras y ahora no sabia que hacer……….

Harry también tenia sus propios pensamientos, ahora debía proteger a sus amigos, ya que es casi seguro que cuando voldemort se entere los buscara para tenerlos como aliados o si no los obligara…….por otro lado….Catherine……… esa pelirroja tenia demasiados secretos y estaba dispuesto a no esperar mas y descubrirla … además que relación tenia con snape acaso se entendían?

Hermione por su parte quería estar con draco no entendía el porque, pero creía que tenia que ver al rubio, ahora que sabia que el tenía un poder oculto la idea que tenia desde hace tiempo comenzó a tomar forma dentro de su cabeza, solo esperaba que tanto Catherine como Julián no pusieran el grito en el cielo

Catherine estaba cansada, había agotado mucha magia, por merlín y hoy tenia entrenamiento con potter, es cierto, ron es un selenita…….. eso significaba que no era quien buscaba?.. o si?... un dejo de desilusión cruzo su rostro nuevamente perdía toda esperanza.. lo mejor era reponer energías

Julian fue a ver al tutor de Catherine para darle a conocer las noticias y que este a su vez se las dijera a Al , el hombre se mostró muy sorprendido pero concordó con Julián que ahora con esa información ayudarían a los chicos a no caer en garras de la oscuridad, y mientras el tutor se marchaba, Julián no pudo dejar de pensar en Catherine y hermione , las cosas se iban complicando y el no podía permitirse eso, primero hablaría con la morena

La cena transcurrió con suma tranquilidad ninguno de los involucrados quiso hablar durante la misma , decidieron dejarla para mañana cuando estuvieran mas despejados , cada uno se despidió intentando no levantar sospechas, hermione y Catherine salieron al tiempo necesitaban aclarar algo afuera del comedor

-Entonces tu estarás esta noche?-le dijo hermione a Catherine

-Si iré alas 2 de la mañana donde julian para comenzar la poción- dijo la pelirroja- tu podrás continuar mañana

-Mientras tu vas por los ingredientes a hosmeade………-colaboro la morena- y porque no vas hoy?

-Este..-dijo Catherine- tengo una cita con un slytherin….. Blaize

-Con el te divertiste en al fiesta de mortifagos no?- le dijo hermione

-Si y ya sabes como soy quiero repetir el plato- dijo sonriendo coqueta - bueno me voy debo prepararme

-Esta bien – dijo hermione también marchándose a su torre

Las doce marcaron en el reloj principal de hogwarts , se oían pasos por el pasillo que llevaba ala torre de astronomía pero no se veía nada……… se abrió la puerta de la torre y se quito la capara de invisibilidad

-Llegue temprano?-dijo harry al no ver a nadie

-Mejor dicho has llegado tarde- dijo una voz a lo lejos- me estaba aburriendo

-Donde estas?- dijo harry buscando de donde salía al voz-

-Primera regla- dijo al voz- debes de encontrar a tu enemigo de inmediato-_Expeliarmus_………-Dijo lanzándole el hechizo al chico

-_Protego_- dijo repeliendo el ataque

-Bien bien- dijo la voz y ahora se oían pasos- veo que no eres un caso perdido

Y frente a harry se encontró a Black Moon , su traje de látex negro enmarcaba su hermosa figura , su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta y por su espalda cabellos rojizos descansaban, su mascara de plata impedía ver su rostro únicamente el sello de ambas espías de la triada, sus labios de un rojo intenso

-Es mejor empezar- dijo black moon seria- no tengo toda la noche….

-Porque haces esto?- dijo harry antes que nada viendo ala chica

-Directo- dijo la chica susurrando- me gusta eso. Veras potter……….. la misión que se hará dentro de una semana es muy importante, tanto para nosotros como para ti, el menor error nos puede costar la vida de sirius black o la de alguno de nosotros y no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo

-Entonces porque no quieres que nadie mas lo sepa?- dijo harry extrañado

-Veras……-dijo al chica mientras se acercaba a el con tranquilidad- desde siempre me opuse a la idea de que tu participaras en esto, sin embargo para complacer a black rose y black Night acepte, siento que no tienes la capacidad necesaria o el temple para manejarlo y si ellos se enteran que te estoy ayudando se burlarían de mi, si demuestro que no eres apto para esta misión te sacare de ella sin duda, por el contrario si demuestras que puedes con ella no solo me callaras la boca a mi, sino que la misión será un seguro éxito

-Te demostrare que puedo con esto- dijo harry sacando la varita

-Eso es lo que quiero oír- dijo black moon sacando la suya- empecemos con lo básico………..

En la torre de los premios anuales hermione terminaba sus deberes y de platicar con luca quien había estado inquieto desde que llegaron, decía que había sentido en la mañana un energía extraña y que no sabia de donde provenía ,después de asegurarle al fénix que lo solucionaría, la chica decidió ir con draco o el chico seria capaz de buscarla además, quería hablar con el desde la tarde

Entro con sigilo encontrándose al rubio contemplando la ventana desde la cama

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo el chico sin voltear a verla

-No estaba muy segura de venir con todo lo que paso en al tarde- dijo la chica acercándose a el

-Ven aquí- dijo draco hermione obedeció y se sentó entre las piernas del chico la espalda de ella estaba en el pecho de el ,draco envolvió con sus manos la cintura de la chica

-Estas bien?- dijo ella- no creo que sea algo fácil de digerir

-Entiendo ahora muchas cosas que me decía mi padre- respondió el chico

-Como cuales?- quiso saber la morena

-El siempre decía que éramos lo mejor, yo en un principio pensé que era por nuestra pureza de sangre, pero en ocasiones me descolocaba que también despreciara algunos sangre puras, yo no entendía el porque hasta ahora, siempre decía que el lord oscuro tendría que valorarnos mas, pero nunca se atrevía a hacer nada……………. –dijo el chico con un suspiro- en realidad siento que el sospechaba que éramos apolitas pero nunca pudo comprobarlo……………

-Y que harás ahora?- dijo la chica- se lo dirás?

-No…….-dijo draco- porque debo decirte algo hermione y quiero que me escuches hasta el final…..

-De acuerdo- dijo al chica sin saber que le diría el rubio

-Yo decidí por mi mismo no seguir el camino que me había impuesto mi padre……. Decidí cambiarme al bando de la luz……la de potter…… la tuya…… sin embargo esto es muy difícil para mi ya que siempre he sido educado para seguir el bando oscuro…….. por eso…… no había podido decirte algo que se desde principios de verano…….- dijo e hizo una pausa seria muy difícil decirlo pero una caricia de la chica en su mano le hizo darse valor- mi padre no esta en azkaban como todos piensan……… -hermione se sorprendió pero quiso que el terminara- el escapo…….. como sabrás la seguridad ahora esta muy por debajo de los estándares…………

-Pero entonces?- dijo hermione quien había visto a lucius malfoy en una visita como al triada

-Es una copia corporal de el , un títere, un señuelo, con magia obscura pudo hacerlo, conserva su cuerpo y algunas memorias que son controladas por mi padre, pero no es el…..logro escapar con algunos mortifagos mas………… no se porque no se los había dicho…… sentí que tal vez pensaran que los traicionaría .. no quería perder los únicos amigos que he tenido…………….

-No debes preocuparte por ello.. nosotros seguiremos siendo tus amigos no importa que pase con tu padre- le dijo la chica tranquilamente-pero……………estas conciente que en algún momento nos enfrentaremos a tu padre?

-Lo se…….. y no me importa.. Demasiado…. Después de todo es mi padre…….-alego el chico

-Sabes donde esta el?- le dijo la morena

-No …. Sinceramente no lo se dice que es por seguridad así cuando descubran el engaño seguramente usaran _veritaserum_ conmigo y así no podrán localizarlo nunca……. Solo nos escribimos de vez en cuando- dijo tratando de que hermione le creyera

-Debe de ser difícil para ti no?- le dijo la chica volteándose para verlo- no te preocupes no dejare que pienses en eso

Tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos para darle a continuación un profundo beso, deseando dentro de ella que el olvidara todas sus penas al menos por esa noche, el chico claro esta no opuso resistencia cuando la chica se le sentó de frente y empezó a acariciar sus torso desnudo, el chico sonrió para su cuando sintió que la morena se tensaba cuando el comenzaba acariciar por su parte sus pechos

Ambos sin saberlo poco a poco se refugiaban uno en brazos del otro, y si hermione lo hubiera razonado como siempre sabría que estaba violando una regla importante de la organización

Regla la cual era muy importante……

Mientras tanto en la torre de astronomía , estaban black moon y harry visiblemente cansados , black moon estaba muy sorprendida de la capacidad del chico

-Vaya- dijo ella mientras suspendían un momento el duelo que tenían- eres bueno y mira que no se lo digo a cualquiera

-Gracias- dijo harry muy satisfecho consigo mismo- digamos que es experiencia

-Veo que tendremos que saltarnos lo básico ya que veo que eres experto-dijo la chica mientras convocaba dos vasos de agua una se la dio al chico- tendremos que empezar con magia obscura- dijo para si misma- y tendremos que desarrollar tu mente

-Magia obscura?- dijo el chico- pensé que no estaba permitida dumbledore no………

-Dumbledore es demasiado bueno- dijo black moon- y si la profecía es cierta , no creo que voldemort sea todo un caballero contigo

-Como sabes de la profecía?- dijo el chico

-Te lo he dicho ya Dark Shadow sabe exactamente que te pasa a ti- dijo la chica

-Quien eres en realidad?- dijo harry contrariado-

-Puedo ser tu aliada, y puedo ser tu peor enemiga tu decides- le dijo escuetamente la chica

-Aliada- dijo seguro el moreno

-Entonces continuamos y te dejo tu tarea de la próxima ocasión - le dijo la pelirroja – despeja tu mente ya que haremos oclumencia

-Oclumencia?- dijo fastidiado harry- mira no es por desanimarte pero ya lo han intentado y no ha funcionado

-Eso es porque aun no ves mi método- le dijo al chica con una sonrisilla algo sádica claro esta que harry solo pudo ver sus labios

Una vez que Catherine observo que iban a dar las 2 de la mañana dio por terminado su entrenamiento con harry y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de Julian para dar inicio con al poción que les ayudaría en al misión Black , estuvieron preparando los ingredientes toda la noche y cuando esta reposaba se dedicaban a otras cosas ……..mas interesantes…….

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban todos como si nada desayunado tranquilamente y nuevamente en la mesa de gryffindor, draco estaba un poco pensativo porque nuevamente hermione se había levantado antes que el y el despertó una vez mas con la cama vacía, Catherine y julian(quine estaba en la mesa de profesores muy sonriente) se habían tomado una poción antes de subir a desayunar que hacia que tu cuerpo descansara como si hubiera dormido así que los dos estaban muy frescos.

Harry y hermione estaban platicando acerca de la tarea de pociones cuando de repente el único que faltaba: Ron Weasley llego agitando entre sus manos un trozo de pergamino

-Chicos- dijo el agitado y sentándose frente a todos para que le pusieran atención- Mi madre vendrá el domingo y con ella vendrá toda la familia

-Catherine se ahogo por un momento con el cereal y cuando se recupero

-Que dices?- le dijo la chica pálida

-Ayer le mande una carta diciéndole que ya sabia que yo era ,o sea mi legado .- dijo haciendo unos gestos muy sugestivos para que nadie mas entendiera- y hoy me ha llegado esta carta diciéndome que no puede explicarlo pero que tiene que venir y ella ya le envió cartas a todos mis hermanos –dijo Ron rápidamente- es cierto también tengo que decirle a ginny …. Le diré en cuanto la vea

Hermione sujeto fuertemente la mano de Catherine por debajo de la mesa mientras le daba una mirada preocupada sabia exactamente lo que la pelirroja pensaba

-Tengo que irme- dijo Catherine rápidamente levantándose como autómata- tengo que ir…….. a hosmeade- dijo y salio rápidamente del gran comedor sin dejar que su actitud alertara a harry

-Yo también me voy……..- explico el chico potter con rapidez- Tengo tarea atrasada y es mejor que vaya ala biblioteca- y también salio rápidamente del lugar

-Que le pasa a estos dos?- dijo draco a ron y a hermione- están muy raros………

-Bueno yo también debo salir- dijo hermione- tengo cosas que hacer- dijo y se salio dándoles a ambos chicos un beso en la mejilla

-Pensé que iríamos juntos a hosmeade-dijo draco

-No creo todos están muy extraños- dijo ron- será mejor que vaya a buscar a ginny y aun no se como decirle eso que tu ya sabes

-Vamos te acompaño- se ofreció draco- no quiero quedarme a solas con tantos gryffindors- dijo con una mueca y ante la mirada reprobatoria de ron agrego- Es la costumbre ya sabes- dijo y ambos chicos salieron también del gran comedor

Hermione se fue directamente hacia los aposentos de Julian para seguir la preparación de la poción , no habían pasado unos minutos cuando de la puerta aprecio julian

-Esta muy preocupada no es así?- dijo el chico rápidamente

-Si, no quiere que nos demos cuenta y se ha ido a hosmeade- dijo mientras le enseñaba una pequeña computadora donde un punto rojo brillante parpadeaba rumbo a hosmeade

-Iba a ir tras ella- dijo le chico – pero creo que tiene otra compañía- dijo señalando la pantalla de la computadora

-Es mejor que atendamos la poción o si no Catherine nos matara- dijo hermione con una sonrisa y ambos se pusieron a ello

Catherine oía el latir de su corazón tan fuerte y duro que pensaba que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho , los weasley en hogwarts y tan pronto?... no era posible…… no estaba preparada para eso….

Tan concentrada estaba que no pudo darse cuanta que alguien al seguía muy de cerca

A harry le extraño tanto el comportamiento de la chica que decidió seguirla, acababan de hacer las paces y eso era lo que haría un amigo después de todo, iba tan distraída, ella no era así, además porque un noticia de ron le importaba tanto a ella?

Catherine a penas se dio cuenta cuando llego a hosmeade, pasando por calles e incluso dando media vuelta, no podía permitir que nadie conocido la viera así tan fuera de si misma, decidió caminar primero para tranquilizarse cunando oyó el llanto de una niña

-Ayúdenme - dijo la niña que no tendría mas de 6 años , era muy delgada, tenia una túnica desgastada y rota ,el cabello opaco despeinado se le movía mientras era sujeta por los brazos fuertes de un mago robusto

-Pequeña ladrona no te escaparas – le decía el hombre rudamente

-Que le pasa?- dijo Catherine agresiva mientras literalmente liberaba a la pequeña niña del hombre- es solo una niña

-Una niña pero es una ladrona-dijo el hombre furioso- intentaba robarme una manzana de cristal-dijo señalando su puesto ambulante (en forma de carrito de madera) de dulces mágicos

-Cuanto vale?- dijo Catherine mientras la niña se refugiaba detrás de ella-

El hombre observo a Catherine largamente, tenia uniforme de hogwarts……..una simple estudiante

-10 galeones- dijo burlón asegurando que esa entrometida no pudiera pagar

-No me has entendido- dijo Catherine dándole una mirada seria y profunda al hombre quien sintió un escalofrió-Cuanto vale todo el puesto?...

-Que quieres comprar todo el puesto?- dijo el hombre- no podrías es muy caro……

-Dije que cuanto vale……..-dijo Catherine con la misma voz

-250 galeones- dijo el hombre por decir una cantidad cualquiera

-Ten 300 nos los llevamos- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro mientras le entregaba al hombre una bolsa de cuero llena de monedas -no es justo que por una simple manzana trates así a una niña…….cuando aprendas a respetar a un niño entonces tendrás verdadero orgullo de mago- dijo y en voz mas suave agrego- vamos pequeña - le dijo sonriente ala niña y ambas se fueron empujando el carrito ,dejando a un sorprendido hombre

Y sin saberlo también dejaron a un sorprendido harry ante las palabras de la chica , así que sin mas ni mas decidió ir con las chicas

-Tienes hambre?- le dijo Catherine a la pequeña niña quien asintió con la cabeza- muy bien entonces dejaremos esto en mi casa e iremos aun restaurante

-Catherine- grito harry y la chica se paro en seco

-Que haces tu aquí?- le dijo la chica seria sorprendida

-Vi que estabas mal y decidí seguirte – dijo el chico- observe lo que paso con ese hombre

-Seguir aun chica es de mala educación joven potter- dijo Catherine con voz de fingida ofensa mientras le guiñaba un ojo ala niña quien dio una pequeña risita y siguieron avanzando rumbo ala casa de La triada Black

-Pero usted señorita dumont no me ha presentado a esta pequeña y hermosa dama……. Eso se el considera de mala educación también - dijo harry siguiéndole el juego a Catherine

-Es que señor potter- dijo la chica volteándose hacia el- ni yo conozco el nombre de mi invitada a comer ……….

-Eso se arregla con facilidad- dijo harry y se acerco ala niña- Dime como te llamas bonita?

-Violeta……….-Dijo la niña con voz suave

-Cual es tu apellido Violeta?- le dijo Catherine- donde están tus papas?

-No tengo apellido ni padres… o quién sabe. Nunca los conocí……..- dijo la niña temerosa que ahora la dejaran por allí

Harry observo como Catherine se ponía un poco pálida pero esta al ver al chico trato de sonreír

-Bien entonces Violeta es nuestro turno- dijo harry para cambiar de tema y que Catherine no se pusiera mal ,ya habría tiempo de preguntarle después- esta hermosa señorita que te ha rescatado del infame vendedor de dulces se llama Catherine y yo me llamo harry

-Puedes decirme cat- agrego rápidamente la pelirroja

-Mucho gusto- dijo la niña

-Hemos llegado – a nuncio Catherine y los tres se encontraron frente a la residencia de la triada- te daré un baño y después comeremos, de postre tenemos estos dulces- dijo mientras los tres entraban- harry nos puedes esperar en la sala mientras alisto a la niña

-Claro que si- dijo el chico condescendiente

Catherine se tardo muy poco si se cuneta que desde arriba se oían los forcejeos de la niña quien no se quería bañar , unos chapotazos de agua , al risa de Catherine y un poco de tranquilidad……..

-Harry te quiero presentar ala nueva y limpia Violeta - anuncio cat con tono solemne

La niña era totalmente diferente debajo de esa suciedad estaba una preciosa niña de cabellos castaños claros ,liso que estaba sujeto con una diadema y que el llegaba detrás de su espalda, sus ojos de un hermoso color obsidiana estaban abiertos y sonrientes, estaba con un vestidito infantil color azul que la hacia ver tierna , unas calcetas blancas y unos zapatos negros terminaban su atuendo(algo así como Alicia en el país de las maravillas)

-Esta es una verdadera belleza- dijo harry muy sonriente- bueno queridas damas , este humilde caballero las invita formalmente a Almorzar –dijo mientras se quitaba la túnica de hogwarts y quedaba vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca

-Encantadas aceptamos su invitación- dijo Catherine muy contenta de que harry tratara bien ala niña ella también se quito su túnica y se quedo con un pantalón de mezclilla color azul y una playera de manga corta de color blanco

Los tres salieron de la casa para buscar un buen restaurante, cada uno sujetando una mano de Violeta la niña iba soñada, que bueno era merlín para encontrarse a esas personas tan buenas

Al fin llegaron a un restaurante de buena apariencia y entraron, había muchísima gente y una cola enorme para entrar

-Hay mucha gente- dijo Catherine mientras se acercaban al registro- mesa para tres por favor

-Esta bien estar lista en 1 hora a nombre de quien?- dijo el jefe de meseros mientras anotaba en el libro

-Potter….Harry potter.- dijo harry mientras esperaba

-Oh por dios…….. harry potter?- dijo asombrado el mesero mientras los demás magos y brujas(quienes eran en su mayoria de edad madura) los volteaban a ver y empezaban a cuchichear - usted ha elegido nuestro restaurante . …estamos halagados …….. claro que no tendrá que esperar nada. Por favor síganme le daré nuestra mesa exclusiva………. harry potter por merlín………….

El mesero los coloco en una mesa en la terraza del segundo piso ,que tenia una vista hermosa

-En un momento mando a alguien para tomarles su orden- dijo el mesero y se fue rápidamente

-Algo extraño el sujeto no?- dijo Catherine burlona-…….. por aquí señor potter- dijo imitándolo

-Odio que me traten especial por tener esto- dijo harry un poco molesto mientras tocaba su cicatriz

-Hey en estos casos es bueno así no hacemos cola y violeta comerá casi de inmediato- dijo la pelirroja entendiendo un poco del chico-Violeta no eres muy conversadora cierto?-dijo Catherine volteando se a la niña

-Perdón- dijo violeta asustada

-Oye no te pongas así- dijo cat asustada - no lo hice para que te sintieras mal. Dime te has escapado de donde estabas verdad?

-Si- dijo la niña- pero por favor no me llevan de vuelta ahí. No me gusta… nos levantan temprano y nos ponen a trabajar y si no cumplimos la cuota nos castigan y nos pegan

-Esos malditos- dijo Catherine furiosa mientras oía ala niña harry también estaba sorprendido- no pequeña no te llevaremos a ahí

Y se quedaron los tres pensativos mientras ordenaban la comida que fue ligera para los estudiantes y abundante para la niña , ambos la veían comer con tanto gusto que no podían evitar sonreír ante eso, ellos recordaban su propia infancia al tener a esa pequeña niña ahí

-Vaya violeta tal parece que te ha gusto el helado- dijo Catherine cando ya iban por el postre

-Nunca lo había comido- dijo la niña- nunca había comido algo tan rico

-Compraremos mas después- dijo Catherine – es hora de ir a casa recuerda que tenemos ahí un montón de dulces mas

-Dulces- dijo violeta mas desinhibida y muy feliz

-Entones vamos a eso- dijo Catherine mientras el mesero traía la cuenta la cual fue tomada por harry- pero……

-Les dije que yo invitaría a tan bellas damas así que pago yo- dijo el chico y le entrego unos cuentos galeones al mesero quien se fue muy contento

Los tres salieron satisfechos del restaurante tomando cada joven una mano de la niña ella en un momento de alegría se imagino tener unos papas tan buenos como ellos y se rió ante su ocurrencia

-Que pasa Violeta?-le dijo harry a la niña

-Esta iba pensando- dijo en un tono dulce la niña-……… me imaginaba como seria tener papas……. Como ustedes

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en el acto, cada uno con pensamientos propios pero que eran muy similares………

Eso nunca pasaría ya que ambos tenían el destino comprado y en ningún plan estaba el formar una familia

-Vamos vamos- dijo Catherine cambiando el tema- que hay una manzana de azúcar que tiene mi nombre escrito- y hecho a correr hacia la casa

-Eso si violeta y yo lo permitimos verdad?- le dijo harry a la niña quien riendo empezó a correr hacia la casa

Mientras tanto en hogwarts hermione y julian estaban ajenos a todo lo que sucedía en hosmeade ya que desde temprano habían estado preparando la poción

-No comprendo porque a Catherine le gusta esto- dijo julian mientras leía un libro

-Es algo de familia, su padre se lo inculco desde pequeña así que a ella le termino por gustar- le dijo hermione mientras añadía unos polvos a la poción que estaba en un caldero

-Que crees que pase cuando se enteren quien es el tutor de Catherine- le dijo el chico acercándose a la morena

-No lo se- dijo sinceramente la chica- espero que puedan entenderlo, aunque solo será el cuello de la botella en cuento a secretos se refiere

-Poco a poco mi querida leona- le dijo el chico mientras acariciaba su cuello- si les decimos todo ahora interferirán mucho…….. mas de lo que lo están haciendo ahora

-A que te refieres?- le dijo hermione

-A Draco……- dijo julian tranquilamente- no crees que le estas dando demasiada atención y estas llevando su supuesta amistad demasiado lejos?

-No creo- dijo hermione pensativa- debemos hacerles creer a todos que confiamos en el y el debe de hacer creer que aun esta del lado oscuro

-No me refiero a eso- dijo el chico mientras colocaba un beso en el cuello de la chica- tienes su olor en el cuerpo………….. te has acostado con el cierto?

-Si- dijo sin pudor alguno la morena- es parte del plan

-No puedes permitir que ese capricho se te suba a ala cabeza hermione – dijo Julián mientras tomaba a la chica de la cintura y la encaraba nuevamente- podría ser arriesgado…….

-No es un capricho…………- le respondió la chica segura de eso- es solo un juego, sabes perfectamente que lo mas importante para mi es la venganza de mis padres y ayudar a harry, no puedo permitirme algo mas en mi cabeza

-Eso espero pequeña- dijo julian mientras besaba su cuello- eso espero

-Vamos- dijo hermione mientras le quitaba la túnica al castaño- te demostrare que aun sigues siendo el numero uno en mi, la poción debe de estar reposando por dos horas

-El tiempo perfecto- dijo julian ates des besar los labios de la morena y cargarla hasta la habitación

Estaban Catherine, harry y violeta jugando en la sala de la casa muy divertidos ,después de haber comido tantos dulces y por primera vez en mucho tiempo relajados

-Eres muy buena violeta- le dijo harry ala niña- eres la mejor jugando al escondite

-Nunca nadie me ha ganado- dijo la niña con orgullo mientras emitía un bostezo

-Me parece que es hora de la siesta- dijo harry a la niña

-No tengo sue…….-bostezo de la castaña-..ño

-Me parece que si- dijo Catherine- anda ve a tu siesta para que puedas jugar otro poco por la noche de acuerdo?

-Bien- dijo la niña y fue escoltada por Catherine a una habitación de invitados en al parte superior

Una vez que Catherine regreso

-Quedo dormida en cuento toco la almohada- dijo ella contenta

-Que piensas de ella?- dijo harry pensativo

-Que ha tenido que escapar de un orfanatorio inmundo- dijo Catherine- y por ningún modo haré que vuelva a allá

-Entonces que haremos?- dijo harry

-haremos?- dijo contrariada Catherine

-No pienses que te dejare sola con esto – dijo el chico- ella es una buena niña y me ha caído muy bien , debemos de pensar en algo bueno para ella

-Yo conozco una escuela para niñas – dijo Catherine- podemos llevarla allí y que la atiendan , podremos visitarla cada vez que haya visita a hosmeade

-En serio?- dijo harry pensando la idea- y es buena la escuela?

-La mejor - dijo Catherine muy segura- además ahí estar con niñas de su edad y podrán adoptarla

-Pero no tenemos papeles para ella- dijo harry- tal vez los pidan para su escuela

-Tengo un amigo abogado que podría solucionarlo.-dijo la chica- y si quieres podríamos ser los padrinos de violeta…………..

-Es una excelente idea…………Yo apadrinare a esa niña…..- dijo harry- mañana podríamos ir al callejón diagon para comprarle cosas ala niña para la escuela y también ver lo de sus papeles para poder dejarla mañana mismo así no estará sola cuando tengamos que volver ala escuela

-Por supuesto- le escribiré a julian para que diga que estaremos con el toda la noche- dijo Catherine – pues no podremos regresar a la escuela así , conozco una tienda muy buena para comprarle a violeta cosas que necesitara para la escuela - en eso al chica tiene un presentimiento y escucha un voz en su cabeza

"_Te espero en el bosque en 5 minutos o voy y le doy una sorpresita a tus invitados"_

-Te pasa algo cat?- dijo harry mientras la veía preocupada

-No no es nada- dijo al chica muy seria- solo debo salir a tomar aire- cuida a la niña………..-dijo y sin esperar salio de la casa

-Algo malo sucede aquí- dijo harry trato de salir tras ella rogando que violeta no despertara mientras ellos no estuvieran

A Catherine no el costo nada llegar hasta donde estaba quien la había llamado ya que ella sabia perfectamente donde estaría esa aura tan conocida para ella

-Buenas tardes Catherine Foxworth o debo decir black moon?- dijo burlona Red Scarlet quien estaba con el traje de eternity y la mascara de mortifago

-Buenas tardes Marina Jhonson o debo decir Red Scarlet- dijo Catherine al momento Que se sacaba la cadenita que sierre llevaba al cuello tenia varios dijes pero ella agarro sin ver uno pequeño que tenia la forma de la mascara de los espías de dark shadow, se lo puso ala altura de los ojos y una nube negra empezó a cubrirla cuando esta desapareció quedo vestida como al espía

-Vaya vaya – dijo red scarlet- vamos en serio no?

-Tu has venido con mascaras- dijo Catherine- así que no me vengas con eso

-La uso porque tu has marcado mi hermoso rostro- dijo red scarlet al momento que se quitaba la mascara y en lugar del espía de eternity había ahora una chica de cabellos blancos y mirada plata, vestida con un short de mezclilla y una playera de tirantillos

-Será sin mascaras entonces?- dijo Catherine quitándose al suya y volviendo a la identidad de Catherine- además sabes perfectamente que eso fue un accidente

-Un accidente es tu venida la mundo- dijo scarlet mientras miraba furiosa a Catherine

Harry al fin pudo alcanzar a Catherine y la vio frente a frente a otra chica de cabellos blancos y mirada dura , y porque Catherine tenia la varita firmemente sujetada a su mano?

-Te haré pagar esto- oyó harry que dijo la peliblanca a Catherine- Como siempre tu me has quitado todo lo mió

-Eso es mentira- dijo Catherine también molesta- ambas sabemos que eso es mentira Marina

-Demuéstralo- dijo Marina-…..Anda, vamos luchemos tu y yo a muerte-le dijo al momento que decía- _Expeliarmus_

-_protego_- dijo Catherine evitando el ataque- vaya, vaya como siempre haces trampa querida pero esta vez no te dejare ir fácilmente-_Repelio_- una luz azul salio de su varita y Marina lo esquivo por muy poco

Harry estuvo tentado a ayudar a la pelirroja pero por la mirada de ella supo que tenia que hacerlo sola

-Y dime como es la vida de estudiante?- dijo mordazmente Marina mientras le lanzaba un cruciatus que Catherine esquivo por lo pelos- te han sacado buenas notas?

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba gracias- dijo Catherine al tiempo que lanzaba un _cruoris_ que le rozo a scarlet mas las chica no dijo nada- y dime que se siente matar inocentes?

-Maravilloso- dijo Marina mientras se acercaba ala chica para tomarla de las manos y así se enfrascaron en una batalla ahora cuerpo a cuerpo dejando las varitas en el suelo-Ver como esas sucias escorias se retuercen es muy relajante………. Además tu no eres una blanca paloma querida amiga

-Lo se- dijo Catherine mientras le daba una patada a Marina en el costado- pero no sabes cuanto disfruto matar a estupidos como tu……

Harry se sorprendió ante la revelación de la chica

-Me tienes envidia- dijo Marina enojada- siempre la has tenido , en el orfanato y aquí…….. ahora estas del lado perdedor y ya veras como acabamos contigo y tus amiguitos- dijo y ahora ella le daba un puñetazo en el rostro a Catherine quien no pudo esquivarlo

-Envidiarte a ti por merlín……… eres solo la lame-botas de voldemort- dijo Catherine burlona.- además sabes perfectamente- dijo dándole un golpe en el estomago- que soy mejor que tu………..

-No estoy dispuesta a permitir que arruines mis planes nuevamente- dijo la peliblanca al momento que sacaba un revolver de entre sus ropas- dile adiós a tu vida

-Bueno- dijo Catherine sacando también un revolver- entonces despidámonos las dos

-Mírate….. Eres solo al sombra de la guerrera a la que me he enfrentado antes- dijo Marina con una mueca de desprecio- dime querida Cathy …. Que haran tus nuevos "amigos" cuando se enteres lo que eres?... como lo tomaran? … se alejaran de ti ya lo veras sabes perfectamente que solo te tienes a ti misma - dijo y disparo al mismo tiempo que Catherine

Dos disparos … los dos acertaron cosa que hizo que harry saliera de su escondite

-Catherine- dijo el espantado al ver como ambas mujeres se caían en la hierba

-Vaya- dijo con trabajo Marina - ha venido el príncipe encantador- dijo y empezó a levantarse , una herida profunda en el brazo derecho sangraba- será mejor que dejemos esto para después- dijo tirando una esfera azulada y en medio de una nube de humo desapareció

-Estas bien Catherine?- dijo harry al ver alarmado como otra herida en el brazo izquierdo de Catherine sangraba copiosamente

-No me toques nunca he necesitado a nadie- dijo molesta Catherine tratando de incorporarse y lográndolo trabajosamente, además del disparo tenia golpes producto de su anterior pelea- regresemos a casa o violeta despertara

Ambos se marcharon rumbo a la casa de la a triada Catherine caminaba trabajosamente pero cada vez que harry quería ayudarla ella lo rechazaba bruscamente , llegaron y para alivio de ambos la niña no había despertado aun, Catherine se subió a su habitación con harry siguiéndole de cerca.

La habitación de Catherine era como la de Londres grabados en las paredes y una mesilla con muchos frascos de colores era lo que la distinguía de las demás , la pelirroja se encamino ala mesa donde tomo varios frascos para después sentarse en la cama , harry no sabia que hacer para ayudar a la chica

-Porque has ido?- dijo Catherine mientras colocaba una poción en la herida y ahogo un gemido de dolor

-Estaba preocupado por ti- dijo harry- saliste de repente y muy seria

-Siempre haciéndote el héroe harry- dijo Catherine cuando una vez que se seco una bala salia del orificio de su brazo, la bala era de un color púrpura

-No es eso- dijo harry molesto mientras se sentaba ala lado de la chica y tomaba el algodón que la chica tenia en al mano para limpiar su herida- eres mi amiga y tenia que ayudarte… eso es lo que hacen los amigos

-Amigos- dijo Catherine sorprendida por ese hecho y dejo que harry le ayudara con su herida- esta no es tu pelea

-Lo se por eso no intervine antes- dijo el chico- que hago ahora?

-Agarra la azul- dijo Catherine al ver que el chico limpiaba con cuidado su herida- sabes mucho de esto no es así?

-Cada año termino en al enfermería- dijo harry- nunca me han herido de bala --Te duele mucho?

-Solo un poco- dijo Catherine- ya me habitué a esto- dijo la chica mientras ahora harry le vendaba el brazo- para mañana no habrá marca de la bala

-Eres muy fuerte- dijo harry sinceramente- esa chica………..

-ES una vieja conocida mía- dijo cat rápidamente - mira no por el hecho de que yo haya dejado que me curaras te contare mi vida de acuerdo?

-Lo se- dijo con una media sonrisa harry- tu no eres así…… pero quiero que sepas que cuando quieras hacerlo yo estaré aquí………… ahora descanse iré a ver a violeta…… te avisare cuando este la cena lista- dijo y salio del lugar

Catherine observo al chico irse y después observo sus heridas curadas ….ese potter era un tonto…….. un completo tonto…………

La noche había caído ya y los habitantes de hogwarts estaban terminado de cenar , hermione comió rápidamente y a pesar de las quejas de ron por irse rápido ella salio del gran comedor tenia muchas cosas que pensar

En la mesa de slytherin draco cenaba con los de su casa , había visto marcharse a hermione y por un momento tuvo la necesidad de ir con ella, pero se aguanto las ganas , no es que estuviera desesperado pro hablar con ella ya que apenas la había visto en el desayuno no es así?

-Esa granger muy pronto se le bajaran los humos- dijo pansy parkinson al lado de draco- no se aun porque estas tan interesado en esa sangre sucia……….

-Puedes callarte pansy?- dijo draco- intento cenar

-Bueno pues no le durara mucho…. Blaise zabinni esta interesado en ella… y piensa hacer hoy su jugada……….. para mañana todos sabrán que esa sangre sucia es una perdida mas

-Vete al diablo pansy- dijo draco levantándose furioso y marchándose hacia su torre con muchas preguntas- hermione le haría caso a zabinni?... no habían hablado de que podrían ver a otras personas.

………Pero zabinni?...

Entro a la torre como un vendaval cuando salio se dio cuanta que blaise zabinni no había ido a cenar y se temió algo raro. Subió las escaleras de la torre e iba a tocar al puerta de hermione cuando oyó ruidos dentro…..

Gemidos………..

Muchos gemidos………… esto alerto a draco como era posible, una furia invadió su ser, ese maldito de zabinni no le importaba le mandaría una avada en ese mismo instante , abrió la puerta con un _alohomora_ brusco y se quedo estático ante lo que vio………

Hermione también se sorprendió al verse interrumpida de esa forma … después de todo no pensaba que draco subiera hasta mas tarde , y ahora que explicación le daría?

Julian estaba dándole los últimos toques de la poción ahora esta reposaría durante 5 días justos, y estaría lista para la misión black , acababa de recibir la carta de Catherine donde le hablaba de la niña y de su enfrentamiento con scarlet, además de los ingredientes faltantes, julian se dio cuenta de lo que haría Catherine y sonrió para si, después del todo esa niña no esta perdida completamente………………una sonrisa un poco triste apareció en su rostro al ver lo que se avecinaba

-Que diablos te pasa draco?- dijo hermione molesta- porque entras así

-Es que yo…..- dijo draco apenado como decirle lo que había sospechado- perdona es que oí ruidos afuera de tu cuarto

-Estaba entrenado- dijo hermione con un mirada seria- y ahora me has desconcentrado

La cara de asombro de draco era muy graciosa pensaba que hermione estaba en otra situación, pero realmente lo que hacia era entrenar , hermione vestía una playera de licra sin mangas de color negro, además de un short del mismo estilo, cosas que se le ajustaban al cuerpo de una manera increíble, su rostro sudado no podía acrecentar mas la belleza de esa chica , su cabello estaba recogido en un pequeño rodete, del cual algunos mechones estaba esparcidos por su rostro acalorado, estaba entrenado con un muñeco tamaño real pero hecho seguramente de arena y manta

-Que pensabas que estaba haciendo?- dijo la chica mientras iba a tomar agua-no entiendo el porque tenias que entrar así a mi cuarto

-Oí algo que dijo pansy y al oír esos ruidos pensé que estabas en problemas- dijo draco mientras entraba ahora al cuarto

-el único en problemas aquí es el- dijo señalando el muñeco- y no creo que el este diciendo algo ……….. ah ya se era zabinni- el chico asintió por ello- bueno el ha intentado buscarme pero lo he rechazado y hoy digamos que estuvo mas insistente que antes y el he dado un golpe.. supongo que pro eso no fue a cenar esta noche

Y fue ahora cuando draco se sintió realmente estupido

-Vamos draco- dijo hermione- ya cenaste?- dijo y el chico volvió a asentir. Bueno entonces será mejor que me bañe estoy toda sudada………. Dijo y se encamino ala ducha cuándo estaba por entrar se volteo hacia el chico y le dijo sugestivamente- No me acompañas?...- dijo y solo dos segundos después le chico cerraba la puerta del baño dejando a fénix sorprendido de lo que había pasado

En la casa de la triada estaba los tres habitantes sentados cenando en silencio Catherine a pesar de la insistencia de harry para que descansara, estaba sentada con un mejor semblante, todos comiendo en silencio, el cual Catherine se encargo de romper

-Mañana iremos de compras- le dijo Catherine a violeta- iras a una escuela y te compraremos cosas para ello

-Me abandonaran?- dijo la niña con mirada triste

-No es eso- dijo harry- es solo que debes de prepararte mucho, para que puedas ser una buena bruja- le explico pacientemente ya antes de que bajara Catherine había platicado de ello con violeta

-Pero me visitaran?- dijo al niña triste

-Claro que si- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa- que te parece si te enseño algo

-Si – dijo la niña levantándose seguida por los dos jóvenes y los tres se dirigieron a un salón de la casa

-Cuando seas un bruja serás capaz de hacer esto- dijo Catherine y moviendo al varita convirtió el salón en un hermoso bosque , la luna presente fuera de la casa estaba ahora dentro de ella ahora estaba dentro de la casa, había un hermoso lago pequeño pero que dejaba ver la luna reflejada en el, iluminada e imponente- por eso debes de estudiar mucho, y ahora- dijo deteniéndose un momento para ver a harry ,pensar en su decisión, que diablos de todas formas el lo sabría tarde que temprano volvió a agitar su varita y ahora los tres tenían ropas diferentes

Harry estaba vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado y sujetado por una cinta roja en su cintura , portaba un blusa blanca de manga larga de manta con una obertura en el pecho

Catherine y violeta iban vestidas casi igual una falda amplia y larga la de Catherine en verde esmeralda y al de violeta en azul tenue; cintas negras en la cintura de ambas y blusas sin mangas y escotadas de color blanco en sus manos había muchos collares y pulseras además en las piernas tenían cintas sin zapatos y algunas pulseras en los tobillos

-Estamos vestidos como lo hacían los antiguos selenitas- aclaro Catherine – y les mostrare algo……..-Es una canción de los selenitas…… se llama Hijo de la luna……espero les guste

Un música de cascabeles empezó a sonar e inundo al habitación, harry noto que ese sonido venía de los pies de Catherine, unos cascabeles, que se movían rítmicamente al compás de la música, Catherine comenzó a danzar como una bailarina al tiempo que empezó a cantar

_**Tonto el que no entienda   
Cuenta una leyenda  
Que una hembra gitana  
Conjuro a la Luna hasta el amanecer  
Llorando pedía  
Al llegar el día   
Desposar un calé **_

Catherine bailaba mientras actuaba la canción, hincándose a momentos en el lago movía los cascabeles de sus piernas y de sus manos harry la vio así tan hermosa y con esa voz que no dejo de pensar en ella..de una forma desconocida para el……….

_**Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena  
Desde el cielo habló la Luna llena  
Pero a cambio quiero  
El hijo primero  
Que le engendres a él   
Que quién su hijo inmola  
Para no estar sola  
Poco le iba a querer **_

Una imagen plateada actuó en nombre de la luna, aunque Catherine seguía cantando y bailando alrededor de ella en el lago violeta estaba encantada y maravillada ante ello

**_Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime Luna de plata   
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la Luna _**

Catherine bailo mas vigorosamente moviendo las manos y el cuerpo con pasos complicados de ballet harry oía al historia era tan bella y triste a la vez

_**De padre canela nació un niño  
Blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
Con los ojos grises  
En vez de aceituna  
Niño albino de Luna   
Maldita su estampa  
Este hijo es de un payo  
Y yo no me lo cayo **_

Ahora la sombra de una hombre vestido similar a harry apareció sujetando de las muñecas a Catherine ella actuando claro, siguió cantando mientras pasaba todo aquello y mientras sujetaba un pequeño bulto en sus manos asemejando un bebe

_**Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime Luna de plata   
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la Luna**_

Catherine pensaba porque hacia todo aquello, no solo por violeta sino por harry para que entendiera muchas cosas que allí pasarían, quería enseñarle y mostrarle todo aquello pero porque?

**_Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano:  
¿De quién es el hijo?  
Me has engañado fijo  
Y de muerte la hirió  
Luego se hizo al monte  
Con el niño en brazos  
Y allí le abandono_**

La figura del hombre acuchillo a Catherine quien se desplomo aun así siguió cantando, después se levanto y siguió bailando

**_Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime Luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la Luna_**

El hombre desapareció al igual que lo había hecho la figura de al luna y Catherine siguió cantando y danzando harry estaba totalmente hipnotizado ante ello

**_Y en las noches que haya Luna llena  
Será porque el niño esté de buenas  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguará la Luna  
Para hacerle una cuna  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguará la luna   
Para hacerle una cuna_**

Catherine comenzó a bajar la intensidad del baile hasta que se fue parando en una posición donde seguía moviendo extendida la pierna derecha y movía las manos con gracia al final quedo en esa posición y dio una pequeña reverencia

-Que hermoso- dijo violeta y harry no pudo estar mas de acuerdo en eso

-Es una vieja leyenda- dijo Catherine las madres se las dicen a los niños para dormir , dicen que en la antigüedad esa historia en verdad sucedió

-Que triste- dijo violeta- y que paso con la mujer?

-Murió- dijo Catherine pensativa- porque amo a alguien que no valía la pena el hombre se volvió loco de ira y después de dejar al niño el se lanzo a un barranco , dicen también que ese niño es el primer apolita nacido- harry entendió eso ultimo aunque violeta no lo hizo

-seré la mejor bruja – dijo violeta muy sonriente y decidida- para poder hacer todo eso cat

-Me parece muy bien y ahora es hora de que vayas a dormir- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches- dijo la nicle llendo hacia ella y dándole un beso en al mejilla a continuación hizo lo mismo con harry- hasta mañana y se fue del salón

Harry continuaba vestido con ese traje selenita al igual que Catherine quien estaba ahora sentada al borde del lago

-Es una hermosa historia- dijo harry tomando asiento junto a Catherine ambos ahora contemplando el lago

-Yo creo que ella fue una tonta al entregar su corazón así- dijo Catherine

-Dicen que es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado- dijo harry

-Si pude ser- dijo Catherine pensativa-Yo……….. es mejor que te cuente mi historia desde un principio

-No es necesario – quiso decir el chico pero ella lo interrumpió

-Si lo es- dijo ella mientras dejaba de contemplar el lago y volteaba sus ojos hacia el- después de todo……… somos amigos no?- y clavo sus ojos azules en harry quien se sonrojo un poco por el acto

-Esta bien…. Continua- dijo harry contemplando a la chica

-Yo………-dijo Catherine pensando en como decirlo-… viví en un orfanato mis primeros años de vida, como ya sabrás, antes de eso no recuerdo nada, las monjas que lo atendían me dijeron que me habían encontrado un día a las puertas del convento , era una noche de octubre por lo que se , me encontraron con una carta de mi madre donde decía que yo estría mas segura ahí que en ningún otro lugar, en la carta también decía que me llamaba Catherine y que cumplía años el 13 de mayo eso y un relicario fue lo único que tengo de mi madre- dijo y allí se quito su cadena que contenía muchos dijes, entre los cuales estaba la mascara de la triada , pero ella los escondió y solo le enseño a harry un hermoso relicario de oro blanco, en forma de luna tallado cuidadosamente - nunca he podido abrirlo por mas que lo intento

-Tal vez es un hechizo antiguo- dijo harry observando el relicario para después la chica volverlo a guardar

-Si tal vez sea eso- dijo Catherine volviendo su vista al lago- en aquella época yo era una niña muy inocente crecí con el cariño de las madres , pero después de unos años cuando yo había cumplido 4 años hubo un problema administrativo y nos reubicaron a todas las huérfanas de ahí a orfanatorio convencional, allí todo fue muy diferente había monjas claro pero estas eran muy diferentes alas que había conocido- dijo y dio un profundo suspiro- será mejor que lo veas para que me entiendas

Catherine tomo su varita y la puso en su sien una hebra plateada bajo de ella y la coloco en el lago inmediatamente dentro de el aparecieron unas imágenes de lo vivido

-Así entenderás un poco todo esto- dijo y sujetándose a harry entraron a los recuerdos de Catherine

Parece una cárcel fue el primer pensamiento de harry cuando tocaron el suelo, las paredes grises y verjas en las ventanas daban esa apariencia, muchos niños de diferentes edades vestidos con harapos limpiaban el lugar afanosamente

-Esa soy yo- dijo Catherine señalando una niña en particular-

Harry observo a una niña pequeña 4 años había dicho Catherine que tenia en esa época, sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban ocultos en una pañoleta su rostro sucio por la limpieza y sus ropas no eran mas que retazos de otras prendas que la cubrían apenas , ella estaba al lado de otra niña vestida igual que ella solo que esta era de cabellos blancos y mirada gris

-Y ella es Marina - dijo Catherine- otra huérfana como yo, tu ya la conoces ella es red scarlet

-Pero ella- dijo harry viendo a la chica que había atacado en días anteriores y que había herido esa tarde a Catherine convertida en una niña tan desvalida

-Si es ella- dijo Catherine meditándolo- han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces pero lo entenderás cuando termine mi relato. Es mejor que oigamos lo que dicen- dijo acercándose ala niña

_-Me gustaría tener una familia- dijo de pronto la niña Catherine dejando un lado de fregar los pisos- yo creo que si tuviera un familia no estaría haciendo esto_

_-No digas eso- dijo Marina- si nos adoptaron de bebes mucho menos ahora que ya estamos grandes_

_-No importa- dijo Catherine- a veces solo me gusta soñar con tener un padre o una madre que nos cuiden y nos den besos_

-_Pero entonces…- dijo Marina- nos separaremos_

_-Nunca nos separaremos Marina, siempre estaremos juntas- le dijo la pequeña pelirroja a su amiga- podría venir alguien que quiera dos hijas así las estaríamos dispuestas a irnos con el, y si alguien mas intenta adoptarnos no dejaremos que nos lleven hasta que no lo hagan para llevarnos a las dos_

_-Es un trato- dijo la peliblanca y estrecharon las manos para sellar su pacto_

La habitación se hizo blanca y se quedo así un momento para después pasar unas imágenes

-En esa época yo era una soñadora-dijo la ahora mayor Catherine a harry- cuide ese pacto con scarlet cada vez que alguien se interesaba en una de nosotras, nos portábamos mal – pasaron imágenes de las pequeñas brincando en las mesas y sucias de cabo a rabo--gritábamos para convencer a esas personas que nos les convenía tener solo a una de nosotras, lo conseguíamos, claro esta con severos castigos de aquellas monjas de duro corazón, pero nosotras recibíamos los azotes con gusto- dijo cuando una imagen de una pequeña Catherine era azotada con un fuete imagen la cual hizo que a harry se le helara el corazón- yo era la mas castigada ya que por algún motivo mucha gente se interesaba en mi, pero no importaba yo pensaba que siempre estaría al lado de scarlet pero entonces pasó algo que nos separo para siempre , habían pasado dos años de ese pacto, las monjas nos sacaron sangre como cada año para verificar que estuviéramos bien, todo parte de un análisis medico anual, cuando entregaron los resultados muchas personas parecían interesarse mas en marina , y ella……… estaba cansada de estar sola……………….

Ahora la imagen es en un cuarto lleno de catres donde dormían a duras penas niñas de 6 años , todas dormían a excepción de dos niñas que tenían una importante charla

_-Ellos han venido ya por 5° vez- dijo una triste marina-_

_-Parece que no se dan por vencidos- dijo la pequeña Catherine_

_-Pero yo……….-dijo marina llorosa-………. Me gustaría……..-dijo y rompió en llanto Catherine la abrazo y la consoló_

_-Quieres irte con ellos no es cierto?- dijo la pequeña niña muy triste- si…….. se nota a leguas.. entonces ve…………. Deja que ellos te adopten_

_-Pero…..e l pacto……….-dijo entre sollozos red scarlet- tu te quedaras aquí……………._

_-No importa.-dijo su amiga- también hay personas que me quieren y me ire con una de ellas solo si tu aceptas irte con es apareja que tanto te ha buscado de seguro son buenas personas_

_-Segura?- dijo scarlet y una felicidad inundo su cara- cuando nos adopten podremos vernos seguido saldremos y les diré a mis padres que me inscriban a la misma escuela que tu, nunca dejaremos de ser amigas_

_-Claro- dijo con trabajos una pequeña Catherine no quería que se fuera pero si no su amiga estaría muy triste_

La imagen cambio para dar paso a una oficina donde una madre de rostro severo entregaba unos papeles a una pareja y una emocionada scarlet estaba muy sonriente

_-Con esto la niña es suya- dijo al madre alegrándose de no tener otra boca mas que alimentar_

_-Gracias- dijo el hombre quien tenia una mirada severa- es hora de irnos "hija"- dijo con sarcasmo que no noto la niña_

En eso en al habitación irrumpió una Catherine agotada de correr

_-Pensé que no llegaría- dijo la pequeña- termine mis quehaceres y vine a despedirme_

_-Ya veras que pronto te adoptaran y nos volveremos a ver- dijo scarlet con ilusión_

_-Nada de eso- dijo la ahora nueva madre de marina-nos iremos del país en unos días y jamás veras a esta niña otra vez _

_-pero madre yo- dijo la pequeña scarlet replicando y fue interrumpida por una fuerte bofetada que el propino su nuevo padre_

_-No le conteste s a tu madre- dijo el hombre- y vamos tengo cosas que hacer_

Los tres salieron del despacho y las niñas se rompieron a llorar Catherine corrió siguiendo a su amiga y vio como era metida a un lujoso coche y este arranco rápidamente dejando a Catherine llorando por al suerte de su amiga

-De haber sabido como eran los nuevos padres de marina jamás hubiera dejado que se la llevaran pero eso era muy tarde ya- dijo la adulta Catherine a harry quien aun estaba impresionado de todo aquello- y fue en ese instante que mi destino cambio-dijo señalando a su versión mas joven que seguía llorando de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos

Un hombre se le acerco ala niña , era un hombre mayor vestido con una traje serio y oscuro, el cabello blanco y largo hasta los hombros lo tenia recogido en una pequeña coleta , unas gafas obscuras impedían ver el rostro del hombre, además de un bastón de plata muy lujoso

_-Porque lloras pequeña?- dijo el hombre amablemente_

_-A mi amiga la han adoptado- dijo Catherine llorosa- y nunca la volveré a ver…. Me que quedado sola…………………_

_-Se que algún día volverás a ver a tu amiga- aseguro el hombre con voz amable y la chica levanto su mirada al fin para verlo- yo te ayudare con eso_

_-Como?- dijo la niña tratando de no llorar otra vez_

_-Dime, no quieres que te adopte alguien bueno?- dijo el hombre sonriéndole a la niña ella se seco las lagrimas_

Nuevamente esa escena desapareció

-Esa fue al ultima vez que llore.. nunca mas lo he hecho………..Ese hombre había venido en anteriores ocasiones y de hecho el había estado interesado también en Marina- dijo Catherine a harry mientras otra imagen pasaba- el me propuso que un hombre me adoptaría y que me trataría bien pero que yo debería de ser muy obediente………. Normalmente no se les da en adopción niñas de 6 años ahombres solos de edad madura pero con unas cuantas monedas la madre accedió gustosa, el hombre salio conmigo ese mismo día, no traía yo cosas ya que todo era muy viejo solo levaba el relicario que las madres del antiguo orfanato me habían dado, ese día el hombre me llevo a una lujosa mansión donde el otro hombre nos esperaba

La imagen era ahora de un salón sombrío y oscuro había velas en todo lugar, estaba esperando Catherine, tomada fuerte pero gentilmente de la mano del hombre mayor

_-Así que has cumplido tu amenaza- dijo otra voz mas dura que la del hombre-No digas que ahora debo cuidar a una mocosa Al_

_-No pude traer a la otra niña pero he sentido algo especial por esta- dijo el hombre mayor soltando el agarre de la niña y se hinco ante ella- mira pequeña el será partir de hoy tu padre se llama………….._

_-No digas mi nombre- dijo el otro aun sin aparecerse en el salón- si eso es todo, puedes irte ya no?_

_-Esta bien- dijo el hombre mayor levantándose- y recuerda lo que hablamos querido amigo cuida a esta niña bien – dijo y dándole una ultima mirada de advertencia al hombre salio del lugar- vendré después para ver como están las cosas por acá- dijo y se marcho ante el asombro de la niña por la chimenea_

_-No me digas que no sabes de magia-dijo el hombre exasperado al ver el asombro de la niña_

_-Magia?- dijo contrariada la niña_

_-No puedo creerlo me trae una niña y para colmo sin una pizca de idea de la magia- dijo el hombre mas para si mismo que para la niña entonces una figura vestida en túnica negra apareció en el lugar, a causa de la oscuridad en el ambiente harry por mas que quiso no pudo distinguirle el rostro al hombre _

_-Por favor no se enoje padre prometo aprender- dijo al niña suplicante temiendo que le hombre la regresara al convento_

_-No me digas padre, nunca, seré solo tu tutor o dime por mi nombre, señor o como prefieras- dijo el hombre severamente- ven ahora te mostrare tu habitación_

_-Si señor- dijo tristemente la chica _

_-Quiero que recuerdes algo niña- le dijo el hombre severo- guárdate todos los sentimientos que tengas, eso es para los débiles, si muestras compasión ante tus enemigos ellos se ayudaran de eso y te destruirán-la niña y harry no entendieron nada de lo que le dijo el hombre_

Nuevamente al habitación se hizo blanca

-Como veras mi situación no era muy diferente ala de scarlet eso si, mi tutor jamás de dio un golpe y cuando observo las marcas de mi espalda se impresiono mucho a decir verdad, -dijo Catherine a harry mientras imágenes de ahora una mejor vestida niña aparecían delante de ellos.- el era frió ,los primeros meses nunca conversábamos solo llegaba con libros los cuales yo leía, entendí poco a poco todo lo relacionado con la magia y empecé a enamorarme del la técnica de las pociones llegando incluso saber a esa edad lo que ustedes aprendían en primer año aquí… gracias a eso pude llevarme mejor con mi tutor

La habitación ahora era un complejo laboratorio de pociones, el mismo hombre ahora se encontraba frente a un caldero , los humos del mismo evitaba que su rostro fuera descubierto solo se observaba su cabello negro recogido en un coleta cuando una tímida Catherine vestida hermosamente con un vestidito rosa entraba con un mandil

_-Señor- dijo el niña - es hora de l cena_

_-Estoy en algo importante- dijo el hombre con voz seria- estoy haciendo una compleja poción y a menos de que sepas que es lo que esta mal en ella será mejor que te retires_

La niña avanzo con pasos temerosos a donde estaba el hombre y observo con dificultad los ingredientes el hombre sorprendido por la acción de la niña , como su tamaño no era el ideal, la niña busco un banco que estaba la lado de la mesa y se subió en el para estar ahora a la altura del hombre, siguió contemplando las botellas en la mesa y después observo el color de la poción en el caldero hasta que le dijo al hombre

_-Creo que le falta aun polvo de dixie- dijo la niña – por eso el color es tan pálido_

_-Como?- dijo el hombre impresionado_

_-esta es un Filtro de muerto en vida no es así?-dijo la niña temerosa de haberse equivocado ya tiene el asfódelo y la infusión de ajenjo esta al máximo, que le da ese color parduzco, pero le faltan los polvos de dixie para que su efecto sea el deseado _

_-Puede ser- dijo el hombre y fue a buscar los polvos de dixie y los agrego a la poción dio una exhalación y su color fue de un negro noche- es cierto……….-dijo y se dirigió ala niña- como sabes eso?_

_-Los libros que ha traído- dijo al niña temerosa_

_-Has leído esos libros?- dijo el hombre impresionado aunque su voz se oía molesta_

_-perdón, si lo he hecho es que he estado muy aburrida- se intento disculpar la niña_

_-Dime sabes que son el aconito y la luparia?- dijo el hombre_

_-Son la misma cosa s e utiliza para hacer una poción llamada matalobos que es para destruir a los hombres lobo- dijo al niña de inmediato_

_-Y un benzoar?- dijo el hombre_

_-Es una piedra que sirve para proteger del veneno se extrae del estomago de una cabra- dijo la niña rápidamente_

_-Bien- dijo el hombre- no cualquiera sabe esas cosas…….no estas tan perdida después de todo…….. vamos es hora de cenar-dijo de repente con una voz suave_

_-Señor que es eso?- dijo la niña señalando en la mesa_

_-Esta es una pistola, te enseñare a manejarla- dijo el hombre sin ver ala niña- si eres tan buena en pociones como en el tiro puede ser que ese viejo no este tan equivocado contigo…….-Dijo y salio de la habitación seguido de la niña_

-A partir de ahí mi relación con el cambio- dijo Catherine con voz mas tranquila, el tenia en mi a un aprendiz ávido de conocimientos, y yo al fin pude tener al padre que tanto había deseado, fue en esa época donde conocí a Julian que para esa época ya era del bando de la luz

Harry no podía evitar pensar que el conocía al tutor de Catherine y que esas preguntas el tenia la impresión de haberlas oído en algún lado

Ahora el escenario era el mismo salón donde Catherine había conocido a su tutor ella estaba delante de un hombre joven y hermoso de cabellos castaños de mirada profunda

_-Así que tu eres Catherine no es así?- dijo el chico acercándose y besando al pequeña mano de la niña- yo soy Julián Dumont un amigo de tu padre……._

_-El no es mi padre- dijo la niña como si lo supiera de memoria y con una mirada seria - le diré que lo ha venido a buscar_

_-De acuerdo- dijo el joven pensativo mientras miraba la niña- es muy bonita esa niña_

_-Deja de pensar en esas cosas Julián o te castrare a lo muggle- dijo el hombre apareciendo con un cubre bocas en su rostro- dime que puede ser tan importante como para que me saques de mis investigaciones?_

_-Necesito mi poción- dijo Julián mientras se aparecía una copa de vino- el otro hombre le aventó un frasco mediano de la Poción Solaris-ahora_ _me tengo que ir………..cathy te espero en el laboratorio- le dijo ala niña y acaricio distraídamente su cabello_

_-Vaya vaya…….. dijo julian pensativo- después de todo lo que dijo Al era cierto_

_-Esa es una poción solaris eres un damphire?- dijo Catherine inocentemente al chico_

_-Si eso es lo que soy- dio julian asombrado del conocimiento de la niña_

_-Esta bien oye sabes……… eres muy apuesto.-dijo la niña y regreso como si nada al laboratorio_

Esa fue la declaración de amor que le hice julian ,cosa la cual el nunca olvida, seguí recibiendo sus visitas , pero jamás volví a ver la hombre que me había llevado, respecto a mi tutor, el seguía Siendo duro y a veces frió, pero había a ocasiones en donde me demostraba que se preocupaba de mi

Ahora estaban en una habitación muy bonita, de colores pastel y donde perduraba el rosa, en al cama estaba Catherine ya de 8 o 9 años estaba con un paño en al cabeza al parecer tenia fiebre ya que se retorcía en la cama acalorada, su tutor estaba de pie con un cubre bocas nuevamente para evitar el contagio para no dejar sola a la niña, se le veía preocupado sus ojos eran profundos de color obsidiana y su cabello estaba sujeto nuevamente con la coleta ,en esos momentos le daba cucharadas de una poción de color azul ala niña el acto fue interrumpido por la llegada de julian

_-Que le pasa a Catherine?- dijo Julián también preocupado el había cuidado a la niña desde hace mucho tiempo ya y la sacaba a pasear cada vez que su tutor lo permitía_

_-Se enfermo , tiene una rara infección muggle de alto contagio, por andar buscando raíces de siempreviva en la lluvia- dijo el tutor visiblemente preocupado_

_-Se pondrá bien ya veras- dijo Julián apoyando a su amigo_

_-No estoy preocupado por ella- dijo el hombre bruscamente- solo que no puedo dejarla morir o si?_

_-Si en verdad no te interesara la niña claro que la podrían dejar ahí –dijo Julián con una sonrisa- pero realmente Te has encariñado con ella no es así?..._

_-Es la única persona que me ha conocido realmente, es mi única familia , todo lo que tengo ahora- dijo el hombre- por eso te has retirado no?-dijo julian- ahora prestas otra clase de servicios_

_-Si- dijo el hombre- ella es la única familia que tengo y ahora yo soy la única familia de ella…….. no se si hice bien al salirme de la sociedad pero sigo ayudando desde aquí…….._

_-Ella lo vale-dijo julian mirando con cariño a la niña acostada-_

_- por supuesto que si……….- dijo el hombre_

_-Por cierto alo que venia Al me hablo y dijo que……………- empezó a decir julian pero el recuerdo se detuvo ahí _

Éramos una familia . o bueno casi una familia mi tutor nunca busco a alguien para estar a su lado, decía que yo era la única mujer que necesitaba y yo. Trataba de comportarme como una………

Ahora la escena era en al cocina el tutor de Catherine estaba leyendo el periódico todo su rostro estaba cubierto por el, la niña mientras tanto cocinaba aun era pequeña

_-Esta listo- dijo al niña contenta- -Las prepare yo quiere una?-dice ofreciéndole una de las galletas que tenia enfrente_

_-Están buenas- dijo el hombre entre bocados sin despegar la vista del periódico_

_-Sabe he querido decirle algo desde hace mucho tiempo.-dijo al niña y al parecer estaba nerviosa_

_-Has vuelto a jugar con los efectos de las uñas de dragón noruego?- dijo el hombre en su misma posición_

_-No. Es que he hablado con alguien.-dijo al niña sin saber que hace r mientras ella se iba a la mesa con un bote de leche _

_-que te eh dicho acerca de nuestra familia?-dice el hombre agregándole el mismo sin cambiar la posición la leche al cereal de Catherine_

_-Lo se……… pero el no era humano.-dijo la niña mientras probaba un poco_

_-Entonces?- dijo el hombre interesado_

_-Es la serpiente que tienes en el ático.-dijo la niña como cualquier cosa…. Dice que se llama Cleopatra pero yo le llamo cleo………_

_-Hablaste con la serpiente?- dijo el hombre aparentemente asombrado – no sabes si le susurrabas?_

_-Si ,era como si estuviera susurrándole- dijo la niña- por eso quería preguntarle si me puedo quedar con ella. Hace tiempo que la rescataste y que la curaste y ahora puede irse a casa pero ella dice que ya no tiene casa y por eso me preguntaba si ella puede ser mi amiga.. me siento muy sola………..-dijo demasiado rápido y de carrerilla_

_-De acuerdo-dijo el hombre y la chica salto a sus brazos para sorpresa del mismo y evitando que se le viera el rostro al tener la chica sobre el- pero tu te encargaras de ella de acuerdo?..._

_-Si, si , si- dijo la niña por cierto también quería pedirte otra cosa- dijo hablándole de tu sin querer- he querido saber de mi amiga…. Marina del orfanato…….. podrías averiguar algo de eso?_

_-Por supuesto-dijo el hombre conjurando su periódico mientras la niña volvía a bajar de su regazo-vera que puedo hacer _

_-Entonces voy a alistarme – dijo la niña- Julián vendrá a llevarme al cine dice que es muy bonito………no se siempre que voy a un lugar muggle me dan nervios_

_-Esta bien pero dile a ese tonto que te traiga a tiempo a la cena- dijo el hombre con una advertencia-la ultima vez cenaron comida chatarra y no pudiste seguir el entrenamiento como debe de ser_

_-prometido- dijo la niña - le traeré algo saliendo por al puerta_

El siguió dándome clases ahora para entender mi don, esa serpiente se convirtió en mi amiga, cleo ella ha estado conmigo desde entonces el me decía que no nos convenía que nadie se enterara de que tenia una hija así que siempre utilizábamos el otro apellido de el: Foxworth cosa que fue muy difícil para el al no entender de repente l o que hablaba yo con al serpiente. Y después nos enteramos de mi herencia …………

La habitación era nuevamente el laboratorio de pociones ahora Catherine se veía mas adulta como de 13 años

_-No puedes evitar que me una- dijo la chica acaloradamente- es mi vida la que esta en peligro_

_-Por eso mismo- dijo el hombre iracundo, los vapores de la habitación nuevamente cubrían su rostro- no te expondrás de esa manera, además necesitas la invitación de un miembro para unirte …….._

_-La tengo Julian me la dio- dijo sonriendo al chica_

_-Ese condenado damphire- dijo el hombre- bueno si es lo que quieres ve – dijo el hombre molesto y muy enojado dándole la espalda a la chica_

La chica se acerco a el recargando su frente en su espalda

_-No lo hago por las cosas que piensas, tu eres mi única familia, pero creo que necesito saber de donde vengo…..y creo que así lo sabré.. si tus investigaciones son ciertas yo soy un selenita….. Necesito encontrar a alguien que me diga donde esta mi madre… quiero saber porque me abandono………. Pero a pesar de que si la encuentro o no… tu siempre serás mi padre………………_

_-Y tu……. Siempre serás la única hija que quiero tener- dijo el hombre también ablandándose por un momento y volteándose para abrazarla- y dile a ese estupido damphire que yo mismo te daré la invitación y apúrate que tenemos que estar preparados para tu iniciación ninguna hija mía me dejara en ridículo…………. Es hora cuando debes demostrar lo que vales_

_-Si lo se……Padre……...-dijo la chica correspondiendo al abrazo- es ahora cuando debo de hacer lo que me dijiste e l primer día que estuve aquí cierto?... guardar mis sentimientos…. Para no dejara que el enemigo se aproveche de mi……….. pero por ultima vez déjame estar aquí a tu lado……….._

Mi padre había cumplido conmigo, me entreno para que yo pudiera hacerle frente al mundo y ante el inminente retorno de voldemort , tenia yo que estar preparada, aun así mí padre no olvido aquella promesa que me hizo de buscar a marina, encontró su dirección , al parecer sus padres habían muerto unos años después de haberla adoptado y yo quería saber como estaba

La escena ahora es un parque concurrido, en una banca se encontraba sentada Catherine vestida con un traje sastre negro el cabello estaba recogido llevaba lentes, leía un libro mientras al parecer esperaba a alguien

Una chica de cabellos blancos vestida de jeans y de una blusa de tirantillos al parecer era de dinero pues traía joyas que resplandecían al sol, aun no presentaba ese corte en al mejilla

_-Para que querías verme?- dijo escuetamente marina a Catherine_

_-Marina- dijo Catherine sorprendida y levantándose- han pasado muchos años- dijo con alegría_

_-Si si- dijo la peliblanca con fastidio- ya me viste ya me voy espero no verte mas_

_-Oye oye- dijo Catherine contrariada- dime que te pasa? Porque te comportas así_

_-La vida es así queridita- dijo marina con voz seria- cada uno se porta como le fue_

_-Has cambiado mucho- dijo Catherine- ya no te reconozco_

_-Y tu sigues siendo la misma soñadora huérfana que conocí- dijo con acidez la otra chica- me entere que te llevaron con un hombre…. Es tu amante?- dijo con mordacidad_

El sonido de una bofetada resonó en la mejilla de marina, esta se agarro la mejilla ofendida

_-Estupida-dijo marina y se llevo una mano detrás de su espalda-_

_-No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre así- dijo Catherine- después la observo de arriba abajo y se quito los lentes- te busque por la promesa que habíamos hecho mucho tiempo atrás ..pero veo que no queda nada en de mi mejor amiga- marina la miro con burla- espero que te vaya bien en tu vida……….. hasta nunca-dijo y se dio media vuelta_

Marina la observo un momento y cuando Catherine se dio vuelta marina saco rápidamente una varita de su espalda y la apunto hacia Catherine

-Esto no se quedara así Catherine- dijo y guardo la varita otra vez y también dio media vuelta también-no digas nunca querida amiga…solo hasta pronto

Ella también era un bruja y al parecer también tendría la instrucción…del lado oscuro claro. Con el tiempo descubrí que sus padres eran mortifagos y que ellos la habían adoptado para fingirse arrepentidos , pero en realidad le contaminaron el alma, murieron y no falto alguien para encaminarla a seguir los pasos de sus padres-dijo con una voz cansada la chica

Una luz brillante ilumino todo el lugar y cuando harry pudo abrir los ojos estaban nuevamente en el lago y en el bosque nuevamente vestidos con ropas selenitas……….

-Entonces tu.-dijo harry- eres una selenita?

-Si…. Por eso cuando entre a hogwarts y vi a ron me emocione.. tal vez el era a quien estaba buscando y ellos sabrían algo de mi madre-Dijo la chica , no le había mostrado todo ,como su iniciación a dark shadow ,pero ya habría tiempo para ello

-Yo pensé que era que te gustaba ron- dijo el moreno de repente

-No- dijo ella- por eso cuando el recibió esa carta de su madre me fui de allí , era una luz de esperanza o tal vez ellos nunca habían conocido a mi madre y solo me hacia falsas esperanzas

Hubo un momento de silencio después de eso

-Gracias- dijo el chico al fin de un tiempo

-Porque?- dijo Catherine volteándolo a ver

-Por compartir esto conmigo. Tu pasado y eso……….- dijo el chico un poco sonrojado

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Después de todo. Somos amigos no?.-dijo al chica con una sonrisa sincera……..- es mejor irnos a dormir ya hemos estado bastante tiempo aquí y mañana tenemos mucho que hacer

-Bien vamonos – dijo el chico levantándose para ofrecerle una mano a la chica- oye y otra cosa…… Yo te ayudare a buscar tu madre………….

La chica no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendida………. Si ,ese potter no era tan malo después de todo………………..

Ambos salieron del bosquecillo, no sin antes Catherine quitarle el hechizo al cuarto , los dos subieron a sus habitaciones Catherine le dijo que harry podría tomar al habitación de al lado que estaba desocupada y ambos se metieron en las habitaciones cerrando al mismo tiempo al puerta tras de si y recargándose en ella con el mismo pensamiento en su cabeza

" Que es lo que me pasa?"

Y en es mismo momento en la torre de los premio anuales en al habitación de Draco hermione se disponía a irse como siempre, de pronto siente una mano sobre la suya

-Porque te vas antes de que me despierte?- le dijo draco a hermione mientras el se incorporaba en la cama

-No quiero incomodarte- dijo ella a falta de una respuesta sincera

-Nunca lo harías- dijo el- me gustaría sentirte a mi lado cuando despierto. Sentir que no estoy solo totalmente

Hermione se sonrojo sin querer ante lo dicho por el chico

-No hagas que me enamore de ti- le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras le acomodaba un mechón plateado de su rostro

-Porque seria tan malo?- dijo draco- se que habíamos hablado de esto pero…. Yo quisiera que lo intentáramos…… . en serio………

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo- dijo hermione

-Hay alguien mas?- dijo draco inseguro

-No…… pero en estos tiempos. La guerra esta muy cerca y nadie tiene la vida comprada………-dijo la chica triste

-Lo se pero…. Con solo saber que tu estarías a mi lado haría que yo desease estar vivo- dijo draco ahora trayendo ala chica a sus brazos piel con piel chocando

-Porque lo haces?- dijo hermione en un susurro

-Porque pienso en ti a cada momento?... porque cuando te vas y dejas tu olor desearía que estuvieras a mi lado?……… porque no tolero que otros se te acerquen a ti y traten de quitarme "esto"……….-dijo mientras la acariciaba

-Déjame pensarlo- dijo la morena con algo calido en su pecho

-Esta bien - dijo el- pero esta noche al menos…….. Podrías quedarte conmigo a mi lado?- dijo el suplicante como jamás lo había estado

-Si esta bien- dijo ella metiéndose nuevamente en las sabanas acunándose en sus brazos mientras pensaba-Lo siento…..cat, Julián….. . ese es mi deseo

La mañana apareció regalando un hermoso día brillante , harry despertó al sentir un peso en su cama, restregándose los ojos un poco tomo sus lentes de la mesilla de noche y logro ver a una emocionada violeta

-Despierta debemos irnos- dijo la niña- cat ha preparado panqueques dijo y así como vino salio nuevamente corriendo

Harry después de que esa información llegara a su cerebro se levanto y vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, para bajar y encontrarse en el comedor a una sonriente violeta y una Catherine que terminaba de colocar los platos

-Los gryffindors son unos dormilones-dijo Catherine a harry burlonamente

-Lo siento –dijo el chico- tu preparaste esto?-dijo refiriéndose a los huevos, panqueques y tocino que había en el plato

-Si y no esta envenado puedes comer- dijo la chica ante un perplejo harry

-Esta muy rico- dijo violeta empezando a comer

.En verdad esta delicioso- dijo harry al terminar su bocado

-Eso no se lo digas a ron o me tendrá como su elfa domestica durante todo el año- dijo bromeado al chica olvidándose un momento de quien era

Salieron los tres terminado el desayuno hacia le callejón diagon , harry tenia ahora el cabello castaño y no tenia la cicatriz ya que como Catherine dijo esa era una credencial muy buena para mortifagos y gente siniestra , el solo se detuvo a contemplar a la chica y ala niña pensando que Catherine seria una buena madre………

Hermione despertó con una tranquilidad que hacia mucho no había sentido y por un momento le pareció extraño esa superficie donde estaba apoyada y recordó, había dormido en la habitación de draco abrió los ojos y no quiso levantarse paro no despertar al chico

-Ya te has despertado?- dijo el en su oído

- Porque no me levantaste si ya estabas despierto?- le interrogo la chico acomodándose para verlo al rostro

-No quería que despertaras- dijo el con una sonrisa- además te ves muy hermosa cuando duermes

-Será mejor que nos levantemos- dijo hermione con suavidad- hoy será un gran día

-Vendrán los weasleys o no?- dijo draco con una mueca

-Si y tenemos que recibirlos y pedirle a dumbledore una habitación- dijo al chica mientras se sentaba desnuda en la cama

-Ustedes son sus favoritos no creo que les niegue nada –dijo el con una sonrisa picara- además es cierto yo también quiero hablar con el sobre mi decisión

-Estas seguro de ello?- dijo hermione dudosa

-Si…….. hoy mas seguro que nada- dijo el mientras la besaba en lo labios

Cualquiera que los veía pensaba que eran una hermosa familia, la hermosa madre de cabellos pelirrojos y que portaba elegantemente un sencillo vestido café dejando su pelo que ondeara al viento y el padre de porte orgulloso y vestido de pantalón negro y camisa blanca , no podía faltar la hija vestida con un vestidito de holanes de color amarillo

Recorrieron contentos todas las tiendas pelándose de broma por ver quien pagaría ganado casi siempre harry, compraron ropa útiles y juguetes para la niña, jugaron y comieron helados, ya iban rumbo al despacho del abogado cuando pasaron por al tienda de los gemelos la cual estaba cerrada

-Deben haberse ido ya – dijo Catherine pensativa

-Todo estará bien ya lo veras- le dijo harry sujetándole la mano

Entraron al despacho del abogado su secretaria los había dejado pasar de inmediato

-Buenos días señorita S…-mirada de advertencia de la chica-Foxworth……… veo ue como siempre llega puntual……..

-Yo siempre llego puntual perkins- dijo Catherine sentándose con al niña en su regazo y harry hacia lo propio- tienes los papeles listos?-le dijo con voz seria mientras se quitaba las gafas

-Señorita como usted sabe estos papeles me podrían acarrear muchos problemas si alguien se entera………-dijo el hombre pensándolo bien

-Usted y yo sabemos que no estarías aquí de no ser por mi…-dijo al chica con una mirada mortal mientras le pasaba la niña a harry- y aun tienes le descaro de negarme algo?

Harry se sorprendió al ver a Catherine nuevamente con esa mascara que les mostraba a todos, excepto a unos cuantos en los cuales para regocijo suyo estaba en ellos

-Lo se señorita pero entienda que yo……….-dijo el hombre nervioso-

-usted es un abogado que de no ser por mi y mi padre estaría recogiendo limosnas en el callejón nocturn- dijo la chica de mirada seria- además estamos cortos de tiempo dígame de una vez si me ayudara o no………

-Claro claro señorita- dijo perkins sacando un fólder- con estos papeles usted será la tutora legal de la niña hasta que cumpla los 17

-Yo también seré su tutor-se animo harry a decir y el abogado miro a la pelirroja como pidiendo su aprobación

-Si el también- dijo ella fastidiada de a la ahora actitud del abogado

-Bien firmen aquí- dijo el hombre mientras agregaba a harry en el acta-ambos lo hicieron- esta es su copia y esta me la quedo conmigo para cualquier cosa

-Nos vamos- dijo Catherine y harry se levanto seguido de la niña- y perkins recuerda que un tenemos asuntos pendientes……….

Una vez que salieron dejando a un nervioso abogado harry se atrevió a preguntar

-Y que- comenzó peor la chica lo interrumpió

-El estuvo dando actas de testamento falsas mi padre lo encontró y cayo porque en ese momento necesitaba a alguien que pudiera cambiar mis apellidos de forma que no apareciera su apellido

Dando ese asunto por zanjado los tres en el coche de Catherine se dirigieron hasta las afueras de Londres donde un hermoso edificio pintado de colores claros se encontraba, en las verjas de un dorado hermoso, en al pared que estaba la lado se leía: "Instituto Selene"

-No podemos dejar que los muggles adviertan esto-dijo la chica al ver la pregunta de harry en al boca

Aparcaron y entraron al edificio, muchas niñas en vestiditos color azul corrían de un lado a otro sonrientes, violeta se emociono mucho de ver todo aquello

-Veo que te gusta- dijo Catherine sonriente

-Se ve muy divertido dijo la niña –

-Señorita Foxworth- dijo una mujer con hábitos rosados acercándose a ella-que hace por aquí aun no es…..-se cayo al ver que Catherine le decía que no con los labios-que le trae por aquí?

-Venimos a ver a la madre superiora- dijo Catherine –traemos a una niña

-Ella esta en el despacho- dijo la novicia- ella puede jugar con las niñas si gustan mientras ustedes hablan……….

-Gracias- dijo Catherine – violeta cariño no quiere sir a jugar?

-Siiiiiii-dijo emocionada la niña y salio disparada a jugar con las demás

Ambos jóvenes entraron al despacho de la directora del lugar un ambiente calido se sentía

-Catherine hija cuánto tiempo- dijo la madre superiora a la pelirroja

-El trabajo madre ya sabe- dijo Catherine dejando a un perplejo harry- el es mi amigo harry potter harry ella es la madre Carolina ella me acogió a mi cuando era una bebe

-Es un placer- dijo harry cortésmente a la monja-

-Un gusto señor potter-dijo la madre- que te trae por aquí?

-Traemos a una niña para que se quede en el lugar.. tienen habitaciones disponibles?- dijo Catherine mientras se sentaba

-Si claro esta será bienvenida. Tres los papeles?- dijo la madre y Catherine se los extendió- muy bien ella se quedar aquí y ya sabes que podrás visitarla cuando quieras……….el joven también puede hacerlo si gusta

-Gracias madre- dijo Catherine levantándose, debemos irnos nos hemos ausentado sin que se den cuenta

-Gracias por todo- dijo harry con cortesía y salieron del despacho- oye entonces ella es bruja?

-No como crees- dijo Catherine- veras todas las religiosas son muggles , pero los maestros que enseñan a las niñas son magos y brujas los cuales borran las memoria de las novicias cuando hace falta, la mayoría de las niñas aquí serán brujas por eso se les enseña todo lo relacionado con ello hasta que puedan ir a hogwarts o beuxbatons la única que sabe todo es la madre superiora a la cual busque cuando esto se levanto, ella piensa que es obra de dios toda la magia y si ella quiere pensar eso por mi esta bien

-Entonces vienes seguido no'.-dijo harry

-De vez en cuando- dijo ella .- me gusta recordad lo que me hizo llegar aquí- al fin llegaron donde estaba violeta

-No podemos hacer nada mas por ella?-dijo harry triste al darse cuenta de la separación

-Ella estará mas segura aquí que con nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es que tu le des su merecido a voldemort para que ella crezca feliz y sin guerras

-Tienes razón- dijo el chico cuando llego la niña- hola pequeña es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos

-Vendrán a verme verdad?- dijo la niña con lagrimitas en sus ojos

-Por supuesto- dijo Catherine- además nos podrás escribir cartas. Claro esta cuando sepas escribir

-Tratare de aprender rápidamente para escribirles-les dijo la niña sonriente- también seré la mejor bruja de todo el tiempo

-Es un promesa-Dijo harry

Los tres se sumieron un profundo abrazo de despedida, Catherine sabia que debía de luchar con ahínco esa batalla para que niñas como violeta no tuvieran que sufrir lo que ella

-Bueno adiós- dijo Catherine separándose – cuídate mucho y no hagas tantas travesuras

-Violeta ven vamos a jugar a las escondidas-dijo otra niña llamando a la castaña-

-ve te llaman tus amigas- dijo harry y despidiéndose con a mano de la niña

-Nos veremos- dijo la pequeña antes de darles besos en las mejillas a cada uno y alejándose corriendo agitando su manita

Ambos jóvenes salieron con el corazón melancólico harry por separase de esa niña que sin querer había ayudado a que se acercara Catherine y que había hecho encariñarse con ella rápidamente

Catherine por otro lado pensaba en que se estaba ablandando mucho, además observo ese edificio mientras se subían al auto, harry nunca sabría pero ella ,junto con Julián y ultímasete Hermione eran quienes daban el dinero de apoyo para ese lugar , porque Catherine no quería que otras niñas tuvieran que pasar lo que ella

Mientras eso sucedía en Londres , en la mansión base de eternity

-Y bien?- dijo red scarlet mas furiosa de lo normal

-Pues que hay una reunión de no se que en el castillo mi señora- dijo una figura ataviada en una capa negra

-Mira estupida si te tengo allí es para que se me informe de todos lo pasos de potter y de sus amiguitos no me puedes venir con eso- dijo muy enfada- _crucio_-dijo muy enfadada- vete al colegio y mañana espero que hayas averiguado algo de esa junta, largo

-si si mi señora- dijo al figura y se fue de inmediato

-Estupida Catherine esta me la pagaras caro- dijo mientras se sangraba por si misma la herida de bala – te daré donde mas te duele……….-dijo mientras se ponía a reír histéricamente…….

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a hogwarts en la tarde, encontrándose con sus amigos en el gran comedor a quienes les dijeron que mas tarde les explicarían el porque de su ausencia , ron los apresuro para ir con su familia ya que decía que no servia de nada esconder algo si de todas formas se enterarían después, Catherine sintió la mano de harry apretando la suya para darle confianza

Entraron a un salón vació- el mismo que estaba al lado del gran comedor , donde, en unos sillones, los estaban esperando la familia Weasley en pleno, pero todos se asombraron de sus vestimentas excepto harry y Catherine

Bill, charlie, percy ,los gemelos y el propio arthur vestían pantalones ajustados de distintos colores y una camisa blanca de manga largas con distintas formas mientras la señora weasley vestía una falda amplia de color negro con una blusa blanca escotada en sus manos muchas pulseras, su cabello estaba suelto y muy bien peinado

-Que significa esto mama?- dijo ron contrariado al igual que ginny y los demás

-Que solo faltaban ustedes para saber esto- dijo bill sonriente a su hermano

-Que pasa ….charlie?-dijo ginny a su hermano mayor

-Será mejor que nuestra madre les explique- dijo charlie volteándose hacia su madre pero ella estaba distraída

Todos observaron la dirección en al cual miraba molly weasley y observaron a Catherine quien la veía un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de la mujer…….los demás weasleys observaron también a Catherine y se quedaron con la boca abierta

-Es ella?-dijo george sorprendido

-claro que es ella- dijo fred también

-Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos- dijo julian sabiamente-molly por favor…

-Te buscamos por años-dijo por fin la matriarca weasley dirigiéndose hacia Catherine

-Que dice?- dijo la pelirroja extrañada- no se de lo que me habla ….

-Señora weasley será mejor si todos se sientan- dijo harry ala señora quien estaba visiblemente afectada

-Si es cierto- dijo molly sentándose en el sillón- pensé que solo vendríamos a decirle a ron y a ginny pero….. Es una sorpresa una verdadera sorpresa

-Ninguna sorpresa cielo- dijo su marido sentándose a la par de ella- tu lo habías visto no es así?

-Si pero yo no pensé que fuera tan rápido- dijo molly observando a su esposo

-Si no les molesta podrían explicárnoslo a todos no es así?-dijo draco observando confuso la escena

-Un momento que hace el hurón aquí- dijo george ofendido- dijiste que solo traerías a tus amigos ron

-Y draco lo es así que calla ya que quiero que mi madre me explique que pasa aquí- dijo ron molesto a draco le agrado el gesto del pelirrojo

-Si. si- dijo molly- veras ron… . Como ya sabes, por tu carta, nosotros somos de los últimos selenitas puros que quedan en el mundo mágico

-Entonces es cierto?-dijo molesto ron- y porque nadie se había dignado a decirme?

-Solo se los dijimos a tus hermanos cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad-dijo molly

-Pero entonces?- dijo ron

-Debes entenderlo ron y tu también gin-dijo su padre girándose también a la niña- una cosa así no se puede gritar a los cuatro vientos, voldemort iría por nosotros en un santiamén además……..

-Teníamos una misión-siguió su madre-

-Una misión?- dijo ginny sorprendida de lo que sus padres le decían

-De hecho esta misión se culmina hoy- dijo bill observando a los presentes

-Pueden hablar claro?- pidió ron cada vez mas tranquilo- que misión es esa

-Veras hijo- dijo arthur tomando la palabra- nuestra raza siempre se ha distinguido por hacer predicciones del futuro….algo así como profecías-ron asintió al igual que todos los demás- estas profecías podían hacerlo cada selenita puro que existiera y eran referentes a su vida diaria o tal vez a la de algunos muggles….. por eso ellos nos llamaban a nosotros…… gitanos……….

-Los gitanos- repitió hermione- por eso al ropa es muy similar

-Exacto-dijo molly- nosotros vagábamos de un lado a otro ya que al estar en un mismo lugar hacia que nos localizaran fácilmente, bueno pero las profecías que tenían que ver con el mundo tanto mágico como muggle solo eran realizadas por selenitas de alto rango, todas mujeres, ellas eran llamadas sacerdotisas………..

-Sacerdotisas-repitió inconscientemente Catherine

-Ellas eran apreciadas en toda la comunidad selenita, ya que sus predicciones salvaron del desastre mas de una vez a la comunidad mágica- dijo la madre de ron como toda una conocedora- por eso voldemort quería a las sacerdotisas para saber que pasaría en el mundo mágico, lamentablemente, las sacerdotisas se fueron extinguiendo poco a poco ya que las reglas eran muy estrictas, además que era raro que nacieran mas de una en una generación, por lo general después de que se moría una , una nueva sacerdotisa aparecía…………..por eso en la época de voldemort solo había una sacerdotisa selenita existente

-Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- dijo ginny

-Bueno ,es que nosotros –dijo señalándose el señor weasley- de jóvenes pertenecíamos a la comunidad mas grande de selenitas, estos se encargaban de cuidar a la ultima sacerdotisa de nuestra raza…yo personalmente era su guardián junto con tu madre quien era su dama de sabrás ser una sacerdotisa en una comunidad casi extinta era motivo de cuidado y se les trataba casi como de la realeza, también el atenderlas era un orgullo y un honor …ellas eran un pilar de esperanza para nosotros ,antiguos escritos decían que mientras existiera una sacerdotisa la raza selenita seguiría viva … entonces conocí a la nueva sacerdotisa …quien en esa época era mas pequeña que yo………era hermosa de cabello rojo brillante y piel tersa y suave… de ojos de ojos de un verde agua transparentes y puros como ella ……..-dijo con ensoñación el hombre

-Arthur-regaño su esposa y los demás no dejaron de emitir una sonrisilla nerviosa

-Bueno ella era hermosa de eso no había duda- dijo el hombre continuando- pero entonces cuando yo tenia unos 20 años y ella unos 17 ella hizo una profecía que cambiaria el rumbo del mundo mágico

-Yo estaba con ella esa noche-dijo al señora weasley- ella se disponía a dormir, como siempre rendía sus plegarias a la luna , entonces paso, se quedo en trance y hablaba cosas incoherentes , después se calmo y se puso a llorar , en medio de su llanto me dijo esa profecía tan marcada…………………

Ante la atónita mirada de todos Catherine empezó a temblar , sus ojos se desenfocaron ,Julián la sostuvo de los brazos cuando ella empezó a hablar en un dialecto del cual solo los weasleys entendieron:

"**_La maldición de la luna caerá en el nuevo descendiente_**

_**Nacido en la unión de las sombras**_

_**Aquella que ve el futuro del mundo será maldita por siempre **_

_**Por caer en el pecado oscuro**_

**_y su semilla seguirá su maldición_**

**_hasta_** **_que entiendan que no solo con magia puedes causar la muerte_**

**_su_** **_legado puede elegirlo el mismo ,bondad o maldad _**

**_la_** **_guerra con el lord obscura será mortal para muchos_**

**_solo uniendo luz y oscuridad podrá tener fin_**

**_y_** **_se cumpla el rito de Del Sol y la Luna_**

**_cuando_** **_sea bebido el elixir de de la eternidad _**

**_por_** **_alguien que no desee la inmortalidad"_**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando la chica después de esto volvió a tener su vista normal

-Que paso?- dijo al chica mientras se zafaba de agarre de julian-que pasa julian?

-Has tenido un ataque- dijo el- empezaste a hablar en un dialecto

-Es el antiguo dialecto selenita- dijo molly- y creo que solo nosotros lo hemos entendido no?-dijo dirigiéndose a su familia-

-Entonces es ella de eso no hay duda- apunto percy weasley

-A que se refieren?- dijo Catherine mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia atrás ella nunca había sido alguien que no tuviera las respuestas y esta vez no entendía nada

-La profecía dice- dijo el señor weasley para evitar que Catherine se marchara- que nuestra bondadosa sacerdotisa estaría maldita ,ella y todos sus descendientes, además habla de que la guerra seria sangrienta y que cobrara muchas vidas ,además ella cometería un error que ocasionaría mas guerras

-Y que paso después?- dijo ginny

-Nuestra querida sacerdotisa escapo- dijo molly con los ojos enjuagados de lagrimas- ella se fue para no poner en peligro a la comunidad- claro esta que todos fuimos a buscarla y nos separamos en grupos cada uno se iría a una parte del mundo para encontrar a nuestra sacerdotisa y solo nos reuniríamos cuando la encontráramos y la lleváramos a su hogar..pero una noche……… hace ya casi 17 años…….-dijo y se soltó a llorar impidiendo que pudiera continuar

-Nuestra amada sacerdotisa apareció….. muerta en un templo muggle-dijo arthur terminando lleno de horror- su rostro sin vida aun mostraba ese gesto generoso que nos llenaba de calor, como sabrán todos los selenitas guardamos luto por ella y por que nuestra raza se extinguiría seguramente……… como ya les dije había una profecía de ello……….después de unos 3 años de eso, nos enteramos que nuestra sacerdotisa había tenido un hijo……… una niña seguramente ,que seria la nueva sacerdotisa……… todos la buscamos incansablemente pero al paso del tiempo nuestros mismos compañeros se daban por vencidos siguiendo con sus vidas y teniendo hijos para que el legado no se perdiera….

-Ustedes si que se pusieron a eso no?- dijo fred por lo bajo nuevamente haciendo que la tensión se disipara un poco

-Eso es lo que nos trae aquí….arthur se empleo en el ministerio y en el departamento de muggles porque una fuente nos habían dicho que el niño que había tenido nuestra sacerdotisa había ido a parar a un orfanato muggle, y nosotros durante todo este tiempo hemos estado tratando de buscar ese niño hasta ahora………- dijo la señora weasley mas calmada- como te dije todos los selenitas tenemos el don del ver el futuro……. Bien….. Hace poco yo había visto en mis sueños que nuestra búsqueda al fin daría frutos ….. y te vi a ti hijo ……….. tu nos guiarías hasta ese niño…………

-Yo?- dijo contrariado ron

-Si tu por eso…..cuando leí tu carta supe que es momento había llegado……… al fin encontramos a quien estuvimos buscando durante tanto tiempo……….-dijo visiblemente emotiva molly

La señora weasley se levanto del sillón y se coloco delante de una sorprendida Catherine

-Eres tu….. -dijo con una bondad increíble molly- te sabes el dialecto y la profecía……..además por tus rasgos eres un selenita

-Yo?- dijo Catherine contrariada- yo?

Harry entendió todo al igual que los demás , Catherine era huérfana y no conocía nada de sus padres anteriores, era una selenita………… ella era la sacerdotisa ahora

-Yo…. Vine aquí porque pensé que ustedes sabrían algo de mi madre- dijo Catherine con sinceridad- pero en verdad no creo que yo sea a quien buscan………..-dijo con algo de tristeza

-Si eres tu y ahora sabrás porque- dijo la señora weasley y bill le paso un viejo y gastado libro el cual molly reviso hasta que encontró lo que buscaba- Creo que tu no la conocías mira es ella……..nuestra querida sacerdotisa….se llamaba Faith….

Se Acercaron todos al libro donde una hermosa joven estaba retratada su cabello era rojo y en bucles, sus rasgos eran idénticos a los de Catherine, tanto, que quien lo viera sin la explicación anterior pensaría que son la misma persona, solo se diferenciaban porque Catherine tenia los ojos azules y su madre de color verde agua, en esa foto la joven estaba sentada elegantemente en un silla y en el cuello…………

-El relicario.-dijo Catherine y se quito el suyo propio ante las lagrimas de la señora weasley………-es el mismo……………..entonces…….. Ella es mi madre?

Su madre…

Tanto tiempo buscándola… tanto tiempo tratando de seguir pelirrojos que la llevaran ante ella y finalmente allí estaba… acaricio con los dedos esa fotografía donde una sonriente Faith le devolvía la mirada, sintió humedad en los ojos pero no dejo que esa lagrima saliera, su madre…….. al fin………..pero estaba muerta……

-Lo sabia lo sabia- dijo molly e hizo algo que nunca nadie había hecho...abrazo a Catherine ella se quedo estupefacta ante ese hecho sin embargo no lo contesto simplemente se quedo ahí……-cuando te vi entrar junto a ron lo supe. Eres la viva imagen de tu madre.. me da tanto gusto que estés aquí. Dime como fue que llegaste a hogwarts

Y fue ahí que Catherine separándose de la señora weasley y tratando de que julian no viera que se había sonrojado contó la misma historia que le había dicho a harry, el mismo la escucho encajando las piezas del rompecabezas, draco y hermione estaban visiblemente sorprendidos y Julián bueno el estaba sonriente porque al fin su niña había encontrado a su familia…al menos la parte que le faltaba

Ron y los weasleys se asombraron de todo lo que paso al niña peor solo una duda quedaba en su mente

-Eres parte de nosotros –dijo el señor weasley una vez que termino - no podemos abandonarte mas ahora que te hemos encontrado

-Es cierto… Ahora debes de entender que ..el legado que tu tienes es poderoso-aclaro al señora weasley- pero ya después hablaremos de eso, primero querría conocer a tu padre…… debo de agradecerle a ese buen hombre el que te haya cuidado y para tranquilizarlo y decirle que nosotros no pretendemos arrancarte de su lado

-Bueno …el ha estado aquí todo el tiempo- dijo Catherine y todos se extrañaron ante esa confesión- le pedí que estuviera aquí, como ya saben mis sospechas eran muchas y además no le iba a privar de esta charla

Los ojos de todos se fueron hacia Julián quien era el mas mayor además conocido de confidente de Catherine

-No no me miren a mi- dijo el castaño- que para el gusto femenino sigo siendo soltero y sin compromisos

-Puedes hacerte visible ya- dijo Catherine a la nada

De entre las sombras apareció quien menos imaginaban los presentes, harry termino el rompecabezas segundos antes de que la figura se quitara la capa invisible que lo cubría, sus manos y su cabello era el mismo que había visto en los recuerdos de cat, su mirada era la misma, solo que a el se la dirigía dura y con Catherine era mas suave, todos (principalmente los weasleys) ahogaron un grito de sorpresa cuando estuvo la figura totalmente descubierta

Catherine se levanto de un salto y corrió para ponerse a su lado , lo tomo del brazo como si eso fuera lo mas normal entre ellos y a continuación hizo algo que paro literalmente el corazón de todos , le dio un casto beso en los labios a ese hombre, la chica parecía no hacer caso de las caras de impresión de los que los observaban

-Los encontré…..padre……….los encontré-dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole al hombre como a nadie mas le había sonreído

-No crees que debemos de hablar todos juntos cathy?- dijo el hombre y por primera vez todos pudieron ver otro matiz de voz en ese hombre

-Si..-dijo Catherine y se volvió a colocar al lado del hombre-Les presento a mi tutor aunque creo que ya lo conocían…..el es Severus Snape mi padre……….

Continuara……………………………..

Holitas:

Final de impacto no? Felicitaciones a quienes lo descubrieron antes , pero también les deje muchas pistas , que tal el pasado de Catherine y el comportamiento de papi snape aun les falta cosas que contar a esos dos y sobre todo, además creen que los weasley querrán que cat se quede con el,también, si estimado publico conocedor el próximo capitulo será al fin el rescate de sirius

Porque como sabrán sirius y snape tienen una cosa en común no? Catherine

Ahora que draco le ha expuesto toda la verdad a hermione que hará la chica? Seguir sus ideales en Dark Shadow o su corazón

Que diablos harán harry y Catherine ahora que tienen una niña en común? Que no creo que dure muchos esta situación de cordialidad

Y tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ron pero no se preocupen que tengo algo para este pelirrojo

Síganme mandando reviews comentándome sus cosas y por favor apoyen mi nuevo fic del príncipe del tenis llamado Unidos por un sueño

También he pondré un one-shot para el 14 así que ya saben mándenme muchos review a ver si podemos llegar a los 300 para el próximo capitulo jejeje

Por ultimo perdón por no actualizar antes pero termine con mi novio y eso me puso algo depre , pero ya paso, ya le dije a Catherine que lo hiciera impotente jejeje, ademas hay muchos otros peces en el agua y una recomendación, si les gusta alguien díganselo no se queden esperando por el príncipe azul, cada una de nosotras debemos de tomar las riendas de nuestras vidas y quien no le parezca a volar

Como ya saben no me puedo marchar sin dejarle avances de ese capitulo ya tan esperado por muchas

Avances del próximo capitulo

-Severus es el único padre que he conocido

-Ahora entiendo tu amor por las pociones

-Tuve que mantener escondida a Catherine mi trabajo.. no permitía que yo tuviera una familia

-De todos los recuerdos tenias que elegir ese cathy?

-Severus ya……….soy mujer

-No piensen que mejorare mi trato solo porque ustedes sean amigos de mi hija eh? Para mi siguen siendo tontos gryffindors

-Al fin tengo una familia

-Pues tendremos que conocernos mas por el momento no debemos decir nada o voldemort se enteraría de que hay una sacerdotisa

-Gracias por cuidarla profesor snape

-ya se lo que harás te iras con ellos…. No te preocupes ya lo veía venir

-entonces eso quiere decir que aceptas?

-Bien denme los datos que han recogido

-Nos iremos esta noche potter hoy rescataremos a black y me demostraras lo que puedes hacer

-Ron no puedes venir

-Draco tu también?

-que bueno que ella no nos encontró o seria peligroso

-Dime que te traes con hermione

-Es tarde debemos irnos potter

-Todo luce igual que ese día

-Nosotros iremos dentro ustedes cuidaran la entrada a este salón, black vampire, aqua mermaid, diamond blue, orange dog, Black Violet, contamos con ello

-Te imaginabas algo diferente?

-Es por eso de que casi nadie ha escapado del velo ya que este….les cumple sus mas grandes anhelos a aquellos que han caído siendo inocentes

-Lily por dios que rara te estas comportando hoy….james dile a tu esposa que me deje llevarme a mi querido ahijado al partido de quiddich

-por favor te necesito, necesito que estés a mi lado y me ayudes

-esta muriendo

-Nos tendieron una trampa nos estaban esperando

-Que diablos hace eternity aquí?

-Quien disparo?

-Este va a ser el comienzo de tu muerte en vida harry potter esto es lo que te pasa por estar con la gente equivocada

-Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por el esta muerto………..

-Eso es potter grita y golpea mas nunca llores que esto te sirva de lección que voldemort no se tentara el corazón para lastimara tus seres queridos

Capitulo 14: La mision Black , confrontación y muerte


	15. Cap 14:La misión Black,confrontacion y m

**Capitulo 14: La misión Black , confrontación y muerte**

Los presentes a excepción de la triada tardaron un poco en asimilar eso, Catherine sonrió de lado al ver las expresiones de asombro de todos ellos

-Mhhhh llevan ya mas de 10 minutos- dijo Catherine quien estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón individual donde se había sentado Snape y lo miraba con una cara seria

-Se llevaron una sorpresa enorme es comprensible- le dijo snape sin verla

-Espera- Dijo al fin la matriarca de los weasleys- entonces dices que el profesor snape es quien te ha cuidado todos estos años

-Si- dijo sencillamente la pelirroja- el es mi padre…..o mi tutor como prefieran llamarlo …….

-Que el cabecilla de Slytherin es su tutor- dijo fred

-Y se ve que la trata bien- completo su gemelo

-Como?- dijo Catherine

-Es que la verdad cat- se aventuro a decir ginny – nosotros no podemos comprender como es que el duro y severo profesor de pociones pueda ser.. mhhhhhhhhh………..cordial? Con alguien…. Digamos que en todo lo que llevamos de conocerlo lo hemos visto así

-Eso es solo una pantalla- dijo Catherine restándole importancia

-Catherine- dijo snape con voz firme- no tienes porque decir eso

-Es la verdad- dijo testarudamente la pelirroja- si tu no tuvieras esa imagen yo no estaría viva ahora

-Como?- dijo ginny sin entender

-Como sabrán- dijo el hombre dando un suspiro derrotado ya que sabia que era hora de decir un poco de verdad- mi trabajo sirviendo para ……la orden del fénix no es fácil…. Debo de ser el "espía" tanto de dumbledore……como del señor oscuro….. no podría ir por la vida siendo un aparente mago tenebroso y teniendo una pequeña niña tras mi túnica

-Así que hizo una fachada de dureza profesor- dijo charlie weasley con todo respeto

-Bueno en honor a la verdad, me gusta el papel de villano- dijo el hombre tomando la mano suave de Catherine- pero ha sido fácil, es realmente sencillo hacer creer ala gente que uno tiene le corazón negro, unos regaños por aquí y unas injusticias por allá son lo mejor que puedo hacer…..

-El es el único padre que he conocido y que necesito conocer-dijo Catherine con firmeza y mirada dura

-Pero porque nunca dijo nada?- dijo molly con un suspiro

-Tuve que mantener escondida a Catherine mi trabajo.. no permitía que yo tuviera una familia- dijo el hombre son seriedad- no podía exponerla, solo dumbledore y ahora ustedes saben de nuestra conexión…. Tenia que esconderla, mis enemigos podrían utilizar ala niña para llegar a mi

-no diremos nada- dijo de inmediato harry

-no esperaba menos de ustedes…-. Dijo snape y al fin pudieron ver una extraña sonrisa sincera por parte del hombre

-Ahora entiendo tu amor por las pociones- dijo ron a Catherine- es lógico

-No piensen que mejorare mi trato solo porque ustedes sean amigos de mi hija eh? Para mi siguen siendo tontos gryffindors-dijo en un tono duro severus

Catherine se sorprendió un poco, la había llamado su "hija" delante de ellos, nunca lo había hecho………….

-Es lo mejor- dijo hermione- eso era justamente lo que esperábamos de usted profesor

-Severus a pesar de su apariencia dura es muy bueno de corazón- dijo julian con una sonrisa

-Y tu condenado damphire te dije que la tuvieras cuidada- dijo severus encarándose al castaño- crees que no me he dado cuenta que no ha pasado la noche aquí?

-Yo soy mayorcita como para cuidarme- dijo con testarudez Catherine

-Pero mientras tengas clases te quedaras en el castillo es muy peligroso que te vayas por ahí a jugar a la casita

-No podía dejarla así- empezó al chica a discutir con su padre-sabes perfectamente que yo…..

Todos contemplaban esta escena enternecidos de las facetas desconocidas de ambos Snape´s

-Oye es cierto- dijo fred de repente a Catherine interrumpiéndola - entonces como es que tienes otro apellido

-Recurrimos al segundo nombre de una de mis bisabuelas- dijo snape con sencillez- y le dijimos aun abogado que cambiara el acta de adopción de Cathy para que en lugar de llamarse Catherine Snape fuera llamada Catherine Foxworth-Snape

-Cuando pase la guerra me lo volveré a cambiar por el verdadero- dijo cat con un sonrisa burlona- aunque no quieras

-Has lo que quieras-dijo el hombre seriamente- siempre lo has hecho

Después empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, como el hecho de que Catherine supiera desde muy chica en pociones y como le hacían para pasar las fiestas, claro esta que severus no era el alma de la conversación y debido a su carácter reservado y serio ,solo comentaba solo lo estrictamente necesario, después de todo el había estado con Catherine por mas de 10 años y solo eran ellos dos, y merlín sabe que si había una familia mas ruidosa y mas "amigable" esos sin duda eran los Weasley´s

-Bueno debo retirarme- dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba del sillón- debo hacer unos ajustes en unos trabajos…. Y reprobar a algunos cuantos -dijo mirando a los jóvenes

-No te quedes hasta tarde reprobando- le dijo con una sonrisa julian

-Nos veremos después profesor- dijo arthur y los demás se despidieron con cortesía

-Gracias por cuidarla profesor snape –dijo molly weasley antes de que el hombre girara el pomo de la puerta- ella es muy importante para nosotros

El hombre se giro y por su aspecto se vio que quiso decir algo mas no pudo así que salio raudamente del salón y Catherine lo observo largamente

-Regreso en un momento-dijo la chica y salio tras el hombre

Lo conocía a la perfección cada gesto enojado y cada expresión en los ojos del hombre sabia que estaba preocupado y ella quería saber porque

- Sev -dijo ella llamándolo por su mote acostumbrado

-No me digas así aquí- volteo el hombre con gesto duro-alguien podría estar escuchando

La chica no dijo nada pero movió la varita con gesto suave

-Listo nadie pasar por aquí en una hora-dijo la chica con un gesto de hastió-ahora me dirás que te sucede?

-Debes de estar muy contenta-dijo el hombre eludiendo su pregunta-el fin los encontraste…….

-Al fin tengo una familia-dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera- además yo……….

-ya se lo que harás te iras con ellos…-dijo el hombre dándole la espalda ala chica-. No te preocupes ya lo veía venir….. supuse que algún día te gustaría encontrar a tu padre natural ……………..

-De que demonios hablas?- dijo al chica desconcertada y luego pareció entenderlo y se fue acercando al hombre hasta que pudo recargar su frente con la espalda del hombre- ya veo…. Dijo ella con voz suave- estas celoso………..

-Yo no estoy celoso- dijo el hombre con firmeza dándose la vuelta rápido y al chica volvió a recargar su frente en el pecho del hombre

-El hecho de que yo haya encontrado a la familia que tanto había buscado, no quiere decir que -dijo agarro los antebrazos del hombre- que yo no prefiera la familia que tenia antes, eres le padre mas maravilloso que pude haber encontrado alguna vez y óyeme bien severus, nunca te dejare , eres la única familia que tengo, ya sabes aparte de julian y………

-Si lo se- dijo el hombre e hizo algo que hacia muchos años no se atrevía… abrazo ala chica- tu……. Eres todo lo que le queda a este hombre, no se, al verte tan feliz allí pensé que te irías con ellos y me dejarías…..

-No- dijo ella rápidamente- no te dejaría… si no quien te ayudaría con las pociones y recolectaría de noche?

-No soy un inútil- dijo el hombre ahora con mas firmeza

-Si ,si ,pero tus reflejos ya no son lo de antes- dijo al chica burlona después lo miro seriamente y dijo- si me gustaría saber quién es mi padre y porque no se hizo responsable de mi, pero, nunca te dejaría , tu eres mi padre Severus, el único que quiero y el único que necesito ahora

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos , al chica se levanto de puntillas y le dio su acostumbrado beso en los labios

-No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente Sev-dijo ella con un sonrisa- iré a verte para tomar el te cuando termine aquí ….además quiero comentarte algo

-Si esta bien te estaré esperando- dijo el hombre adoptando un gesto duro y se dio al vuelta-recuerda debemos guardar las apariencias – dijo nuevamente con un tono duro

Mientras tanto en el saloncillo estaban todos observando toda la escena gracias a la ayuda de los sortilegios weasley un pequeña cámara en miniatura

-Se que no debíamos ver esto- dijo molly con timidez después de sonrojarse un poco

-No fue nada malo además ella ya es de la familia- aventuro a decir ron

-Y le diremos que escuchamos todo- dijo ginny con una nota de pesar- a lo mejor se enoja

-No porque ustedes se enterarían tarde o temprano- dijo al voz de Catherine y todos voltearon a verla asustado

-Oye los sentimos nosotros solo……….-empezó a disculparse el señor weasley

-No se preocupen- dijo al chica- solo no se lo digan a Sev o el si se molestara- dijo con una sonrisa- el no quiere que alguien se entere que tiene corazón

Todos se tranquilizaron después de esto y siguieron platicando, harry estaba muy tranquilo parecía que ese había sido un buen día, era ya tarde y todos los weasleys empezaron a despedirse

-Pues tendremos que conocernos mas-dijo con una enorme sonrisa arthur weasley- por el momento no debemos decir nada o voldemort se enteraría de que hay una sacerdotisa

-Si es lo mas seguro-dijo charly abrazando a la pelirroja- nos veremos después ahora vendré a visitarlos mas seguido

-Digo lo mismo- dijo bill mientras se separaba del abrazo de ginny- tenemos mucho de que hablar

-La idea de tener una sucursal para nuestra tienda en hosmeade luce mucho mas atractiva ahora no lo crees?- dijo george a su hermano

-Ni que lo digas…. Julian amigo tenemos que hablar esa camarita tuya promete mucho- dijo fred con una sonrisa idéntica al de su gemelo

-Ya lo veremos- dijo el castaño mientras le estrechaba las manos a los gemelos

-tendré que apurarme para terminar todos los jersey este año- susurro para si al señora weasley – necesito mas estambre

-De que habla?- dijo draco mientras estrechaba la mano de arthur

-será mejor que no lo sepas- dijo el hombre- y me da mucho gusto que la fin sean amigos ustedes

-Si –dijo draco con sinceridad- eso mismo digo

-Harry ya sabes no debes de meterte en muchos problemas-dijo molly al momento que abrazaba al moreno-

-Los problemas me buscan a mi- dijo el chico -pero tratare de no arriesgarme mucho

Draco se acerco disimuladamente hacia hermione y le tomo de la mano acto que no paso desapercibido para la señora weasley quien les dio una sonrisa y poco a poco los weasleys mayores se marcharon dejando a los jóvenes a solas

-Vaya que noche no? Dijo julian derrumbándose en el sillón y conjurándose una copa de vino

-Eso te convierte a ti en una especie de prima no?- dijo ginny a Catherine

-si se podría decir creo- dijo la chica

-Ahora tengo que cuidarte a ti también- dijo ron a Catherine- no me basta con una hermana pequeña sino que ahora tengo a dos-dijo el chico antes de quejarse por un maleficio lanzado por ginny- oye…

-Eso es para que no me molestes- dijo la mas pequeña de los weasleys- bueno yo también me voy-dijo ginny –nos veremos mañana en el desayuno –dijo despidiéndose de todos y salio

-Nunca pensé esto- dijo Catherine mientras se sentaba también en uno de los sillones- lo que buscaba estaba tan cerca…….

-Me alegra que los hayas encontrado- le dijo harry poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Gracias- le dijo al chica con una sonrisa

-Vaya el estar con ustedes ha hecho de mi vida- empezó draco- mucho mas interesante de lo que era antes

-Y eso que apenas empieza esto- dijo harry- aun falta mucho por pasar

-Si ya sabes lo usual- dijo ron sin darle mucha importancia- misterios y secretos que develar que harry se enfrente a voldemort lo de cada año

Todos se rieron y terminaron de pasar al velada ahí los 6 a solas

Después de un rato Catherine se disculpo y dijo que iría a tomar el te con su tutor, mientras que harry se marchaba ya que tenia que pensar en algo muy importante, ron alego que eran muchas emociones para un día y necesitaba descansar, julian dijo que se iría a tomar un aperitivo y salio, hermione y draco se marcharon al torre y apenas llegando la chica comenzó a besar al rubio

-Entonces eso quiere decir que aceptas?-dijo el chico entre beso y beso mientras cargaba a la chica para llevársela a su habitación

-No- dijo ella con simpleza- esto quiere decir que lo pensare muy detenidamente- dijo y volvió a cubrir su labios con los del chico

A partir de ese día, algunas cosas cambiaron para los jóvenes.

Hermione trataba de pensar con mucho cuidado como decirles a julian y Catherine que quería intentar algo con draco, no es que quisiera el chico para nada es solo que esa era una buena táctica para ver todo lo que hiciera,

Harry por otro lado iba todas las noches a entrenarse con black moon, ella se había portado un poco mas amable desde la ultima vez que se vieron, cosa que le extraño al chico pero aun así ella era una maestra muy exigente y temible, había conseguido muchísimos logros en tan solo una semana

Al parecer ron había tomado lo de Catherine como algo muy personal y se autonombro hermano mayor de la chica aunque apneas y se llevaban unos meses de conocerse , así que ahora Catherine tenia una especie de guardaespaldas cada vez que alguien la miraba de forma no santa a ojos de ron, este fulminaba con la mirada al pobre sujeto , pasaba una mano por los hombros de Catherine y se la llevaba lejos, habían comenzado los rumores sobre un supuesto romance entre ambos pelirrojos

Julian estaba muy pensativo, por un lado se acercaba la misión black y esa premonición de Catherine no le ayudaba mucho , tenia que hacer algo, y tenia la solución , pero temía la reacción de sus compañeras en cuento les dijera, esperaría un poco , tenían que rescatar a Black primero y ya después vería como se los plateaba, esperaba que Catherine no diera el grito en el cielo .

Draco tenia una paz interna como jamás la había tenido, su "relación" con hermione iba de lo mejor, además nunca había tenido tan buenos amigos como harry y ron , ellos tenían mucho en común, principalmente el quiddich y ya se había hecho costumbre que harry y ron, acompañados por una tranquila Catherine fueran la torre a hacer los deberes antes de la cena , incluso julian les verificaba que estuvieran bien en sus respuestas, principalmente en defensa

Catherine estaba muy orgullosa de los logros que había tenido harry esa semana, en verdad el tenia talento y haría un buen desempeño en la misión, la sorpresa que le daría a julian y hermione solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, no le había dicho a nadie pero había tenido nuevamente esa premonición , trato de no pensar en ello lo que resto de la semana

Snape había cumplido su parte del trato, trataba igual a los gryffindor´s como si nunca hubieran conocido su identidad, aunque para ron y harry , le hecho de ver a un nuevo snape hacia que ahora cuando lo veían no dejaran de sonreír tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba en los ojos de su profesor, este quien se sentía un poco incomodo trato de restarle importancia de la manera que conocía: restándoles puntos a los de la casa de los leones

La semana paso mucho mas rápido de lo que pensaban, el próximo sábado llego con un clima nublado y frió, mal presagio se dijo para si hermione quien estaba en su torre tocando el violín, su ritual antes de cada misión , tocaba las cuerdas con fuerza, tratando de relajarse, cuando terminó al pieza que estaba tocando unos aplausos se oyeron en su puerta, la chica se volteo para observara draco parado en el umbral de la puerta

-Hermoso- dijo el chico al tiempo que se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios- quería ver si bajábamos juntos para comer pero me quede escuchando lo bien que tocas el violín

-Gracias- dijo al chica- necesitaba relajarme

-Si estas estresada es porque te pones muy exigente con la escuela- le dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Si debe de ser eso- dijo al chica escondiendo el verdadero motivo

-Estaba pensando- le dio el chico de pronto- porque no nos quedamos y vamos a la cena después?

-Sabes que no es así- le dijo chica haciéndole caso a su cabecilla- podrían darse cuenta de que nos estamos

-Harry dijo que no comería porque estaba haciendo algo muy importante ya sabes como es el, Catherine dijo que iba a comer con julian y severus, así que solo estará ron y el no se da cuenta quien va o no a comer mientras haya pastelillos de fruta

-Esta bien- dijo al chica sin mucha convicción- esperó que no se den cuenta

-Tanto te molesta se sepan que estemos juntos?- le dijo el chico un poco molesto

-No es eso- dijo ella rápidamente- es solo que no se como se lo tomarían si se enteraran que tu y yo………..

-No creo que sea para tanto harry y ron se ve que te quieren mucho(ya sabes tu que es un complejo totalmente gryffindor) y seguramente desearían lo mejor para ti no?- dijo el chico

-Si lo mejor para mi…………- dijo hermione con una sonrisa- bueno entonces? Creo que deberíamos tomar un baño-dijo mientras se marchaba hacia este y era seguida de un draco mas contento

Harry no tenia deseos de comer, estaba muy nervioso ya que había recibido una escueta nota de parte de black moon que decía:

_Nos iremos esta noche potter hoy rescataremos a black y me demostraras lo que puedes hacer_

Julian estaba en su despacho, entrenado como siempre, estaba disparando con una pistola a las latas vacías de cerveza que había tomado últimamente, como aun no había oscurecido no podía irse a relajar como acostumbraba, además AL les había hablado en la mañana diciéndoles que por su seguridad no debían salir del castillo hasta la hora marcada para irse a la misión, así que el castaño se desquitaba un poco con los blancos que tenia enfrente, mientras pensaba que después de la misión les diría a Catherine y a hermione la decisión que había tomado…….

El chico estaba seguro de sus capacidades y confía en esos espías, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, así que decidió irse a la torre de astronomía a tomar un poco de aire fresco ,llego allí y subió las esclareas para llegar a la torre donde normalmente hacían los exámenes puesto que se veía un hermoso cielo desde ahí, pero al el le vendría bien para pensar, lo que nunca se imagino era que alguien había tomado ya su idea

Frente a ale encontró un ángel, o eso fue lo primero que pensó harry al ver a esa hermosa chica frente a el, después de tallarse los ojos observo que no era otra sino Catherine quien se había quitado la túnica de hogwarts quedándose solo con la falda, la corbata y la camisa, la luz del sol se estaba escondiendo a través del bosque e irradiaba destellos dorados que cubrían ala chica ella estaba sentada al filo de la torre, al parecer no el temía a las alturas , se veía pensativa y algo preocupada

-No hay opción- dijo la chica en suave susurro no la dejaban salir del castillo así que solo le quedaba relajarse……de esa manera…saco su varita y la movió haciendo que en el acto una suave música empezara a sonar

Harry no se movió un centímetro de donde estaba, oyó la música mientras observaba como Catherine se bajaba del lugar donde estaba y comenzaba a cantar

_**Quiero bailar, quiero sentirme hermosa**_

_**Quiero cantar, ver el amanecer **_

_**Quiero sentir sólo tu dulce boca **_**_y_** **_bailar, quiero sentirme bien _**

Catherine cerro los ojos y empezó a bailar con suavidad por todo el lugar , tan concentrada estaba que no noto a harry quien la observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro

_**Quiero bailar, quiero sentir el cielo **_

_**Quiero volar, ver el amanecer **_

_**Quiero vivir, sólo el dulce momento **_**_y_** **_bailar,_**

**_quiero sentirme bien _**

Movía las manos dibujando imaginarias figuras en el aire sin significado aparente pero la chica sabia que si tenia uno

_**Y quiero, quiero sentir el calor que tu boca **_**_despide_** **_en cada oración _**

**_que dices, _****_quiero_** **_ser el corazón que tú buscas, _**

**_que_** **_tú buscas _**

La chica cantaba con el corazón, quería olvidar lo que pasaría y lo que haría esa noche , danzaba con pasos suaves, al compás de la música que sonaba ahí

**_Quiero bailar, quiero sentir tu cuerpo _****_y_** **_bailar,_**

**_quiero sentirme bien _**

Una gota de lluvia cayo sobre le rostro de la chica, a continuación muchas mas le bañaron el rostro y el cuerpo, harry pensó que la chica se pararía, sin embargo ella siguió bailando , así que casi hipnotizado por el baile, y al verla así con la ropa pegada al cuerpo producto de la lluvis, se acerco a ella , la chica abrió los ojos justo cuando harry se acerco a ella , quiso detenerse pero el chico le suplico con la mirada que continuara así que ella sin saber porque lo hizo

_**Y quiero, quiero sentir el calor que tu **_**_boca_** **_despide en cada oración que dices, _**

**_quiero_** **_ser el corazón que tú buscas, _**

**_que_** **_tú buscas _**

Cat actuando por mero instinto, rodeo el cuello de harry con sus brazos , el moreno paso sus manos por la cintura estrechando al chica hacia su cuerpo, ambos estaban confundidos, no sabían porque lo hacían pero en esa posición empezaron a bailar juntos, mientras la chica seguía cantando recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, ambos bailaban bajo la lluvia como único testigo de este hecho _**Quiero bailar, ser suave movimiento **_**_y_** **_gozar,_**

**_quiero sentirme bien _****_quiero_** **_sentirme bien _**

**_quiero_** **_sentirme bien _**

**_quiero_** **_sentirme... _**

Catherine levanto la cabeza cuando cantaba esa ultima estrofa, y conecto sus ojos azules con los verdes de harry, ambos sintieron un choque, y antes de que pudieran razonar y detenerse, fueron acercando sus rostros, harry pudo observar los suaves labios de la chica antes de verla otra vez a los ojos , así que el chico en un gesto de valentía digna de los de su casa, acorto al poca distancia que había y beso ala chica ,fue un beso suave , intenso , lleno emociones y sentimientos, a los dos no les importaba ya que la lluvia los estuviera mojando ni que tenían una misión en la noche, lo que les importaba era que por primera vez para ambos, sentían algo eléctrico recorrerles el cuerpo entero Era como si lo hubieran hecho antes, sus bocas se acoplaban de una forma como nunca lo habían logrado con otra persona, harry sentía que algo nacía dentro de el, algo calido y furioso, Catherine quien comenzaba a sentir lo mismo escucho una voz en su cabeza que le recordó quien era realmente ella, cosa que hizo que se separara de harry Se vieron a los ojos, ambos calados hasta los huesos por la intensa lluvia, ambos, tratando de comprender que había pasado ahí, Harry iba a decir algo cuando Catherine se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada corrió hacia el castillo, dejando aun confundido chico bajo la lluvia La noche había caído , la lluvia bahía hecho que las nubes se fueran dejando un espectacular cielo despejado, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor , los jóvenes habían ido a cenar, pero ahora estaban preparándose para la misión, quizás crucial en esta guerra ya que no solo dependía la seguridad de sirius black sino que el tenia la llave con la cual podrían derrotar a voldemort Harry iba de prisa por los corredores del 4° piso le faltaba mucho para llegar a la torre de astronomía donde se encontraría con la triada black al parecer le dirían algo antes de la reunión, corría por los pasadizos que conocía gracias al mapa del merodeador, por eso cuando chocó de lleno con algo , cayo al suelo -Que haces harry?- le dijo ron mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse -Nada-mintió descaradamente harry- que haces a estas horas aquí?…. Pensé que estabas dormido -Estábamos jugando al gato y al ratón- dijo draco apareciéndose detrás del pelirrojo -Me estaban buscando?- dijo harry sin comprender -Pues claro- aseguro ron- esta noche no has comido bien y parecías ausente y apenas viste tu reloj has salido disparado- le dijo con tono calmado- por eso le pedía draco que me acompañara a buscarte -Lo lamento- dijo harry y supo que tenia que decirles la verdad- hoy es la misión para rescatar a sirius . la triada black me espera en la torre de astronomía -Supuse que seria por eso- dijo ron mirando a draco- bien vamos

-Que dices?- dijo harry con asombro-Ron no puedes venir seria muy peligroso para ti

-Por supuesto que no iras weasley , al menos no sin mi- dijo draco con decisión

-Draco tu también?-dijo harry un poco desesperado- no entienden que es muy peligroso

-Creo que ya habíamos aclarado el punto en el cual éramos amigos potter- le dijo draco con arrogancia- y si bien he aprendido gracias a ustedes en estas semanas es que los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas

-Por supuesto- asevero ron- tu eres mi hermano harry y si piensas que te dejare ir solo ahí estas muy equivocado

Harry al ver la decisión en ambos chicos no pudo mas que sonreír y sentirse feliz por tener amigos tan leales como ellos

-esta bien solo espero que la triada no se enoje- dijo harry y ahora los tres se encaminaron hacia la cita

-que bueno que ella no nos encontró o seria peligroso –murmuro draco pero fue perfectamente audible para los leones

-a quien te refieres?- dijo harry sin dejar de avanzar-

-A hermione - dijo draco de inmediato- seria muy peligroso para ella

-Ella es muy fuerte- dijo ron con alegría y orgullo - deberías de haberla visto en el ministerio , ella es muy valiente y es una bruja muy poderosa , pero si fue mejor que no nos viera

-Oye draco- dijo harry con voz seria-dime que te traes con hermione

-A que te refieres?- dijo draco tratadse de hacerse el despistado-

-Esa preocupación, las miradas que le das- dijo ron- todos nos hemos dado cuenta

-Esto yo…-dijo el rubio sonrojándose un poco- no es…..

-Solo cuídala y trátala bien- lo interrumpió harry- o te la veras con dos hermanos furiosos eh?

Draco sonrió ante el permiso y la amenaza y cuando iba a decir algo llegaron ante la puerta de la torre de astronomía , harry rápidamente giro el pomo y los tres entraron

-Llegando tarde- dijo una voz firme de hombre- y con gente no invitada a la fiesta

-Son mis amigos - dijo harry- los encontré cuando venia hacia aquí y quieren venir

-Es muy peligroso- dijo otra voz de mujer aunque con un toque afable- ellos saben que podrían morir, saben que tal vez no regresen aquí?

-No nos importa- dijo ron y por primera vez su voz no temblaba- ya hemos estado con harry en situaciones de este tipo y no lo dejare ahora

-Además el es nuestro amigo- secundo draco también con firmeza-

-Hombres- dijo en un bufido la otra voz de mujer- nunca lo entenderé….

De entre las sombras tres figuras emergieron, cada una con una mascara color plata , un hombre de cabellos castaños, estaba en medio de dos hermosas mujeres , una pelirroja y una morena, el cabello de ambas sujeto en una cola alta , con un rojo en los labios intenso, los tres espías portaban el traje de látex negro distintivo de Dark Shadow, esta ocasión los tres llevaban también una gabardina de piel de cola cuerno húngaro de color negro

-Si eso es lo que han decidido esta bien- dijo Black Night - aunque deben de saber que nosotros no los protegeremos estarán solos ahí , esta es una misión de la cual dependen muchas cosas así que no seremos niñeras de ustedes

-perfecto- dijo con fiereza draco

-Entonces deben vestirse- dijo black rose conjurando con su manos tres trajes como el de julian los cuales apareció en las manos de cada uno de los chicos- dense prisa que ya nos deben de estar esperando

Los chicos con un sencillo conjuro se vistieron con esas ropas y se quedaron frente a la triada que la parecer esperaban algo

-Como es que aun no llega?- quiso saber black moon con un deje de impaciencia

-Estaba terminado- dijo otra voz ingresando a la torre

Esta estaba vestida con un traje sastre de color negro, cómodo, tenia una bata de color azul eléctrico que le daba un aura de sabiduría ,llevaba un antifaz negro que cubria la mitad de su rostro, era una chica por las formas que se dejaban ver entre el traje, además poseía un hermoso cabello rubio que brillaba y que traía suelto , en sus manos llevaba un portafolios metálico

-Por dios gamma que no sabia que los de inteligencia se tardaran tanto- dijo con voz apremiante black moon – las tienes?

-Aquí mismo- dijo gamma moviendo la mano libre conjurando una mesa donde dejo el portafolio, tanto los espías como los estudiantes se acercaron la mesa rodeándola mientras la rubia abría el portafolios- les he hecho unos pequeños ajustes –dijo volteándolos a ver y fijándose en las otras dos figuras que no deberían estar aquí- que hacen aquí weasley y malfoy?

--nos conoces?- dijo ron contrariado sentía una curiosidad inusitada por esa chica que se veía muy bella

-Son invitados de potter- dijo black rose observando a gamma- chicos ella es la agente de inteligencia Gamma, ella se encarga de nuestras armas y juguetes que necesitaremos en la misión

-Un placer- les dijo gamma con una coqueta sonrisa- por suerte para ustedes soy muy precavida y he hecho de mas- dijo abriendo en su totalidad el portafolio, dentro, acomodado con cuidado habían 6 pistolas, del tipo revolver, de color negro, la triada identificando las suya la tomo y empezó a practicar con ella-estás son para ustedes- les dijo a harry, ron y draco mientras les pasaba otros revolver estos no tenían ningún grabado como los de la triada

-Que es esto?- dijo ron que no tenia ni idea

-Es un arma muggle- le explico draco -es como su varita

-La que nos espera –dijo con un bufido black rose-

-Ni tanto- dijo black moon ganándose la atención e todos- no les había dicho pero he estado entrenado a potter durante esta ultima semana y debo de decir que es bueno

-Muy bien quien eres y que has hecho con mi querida black moon- dijo en tono juguetón black night- y porque? Si se puede saber?

-Esta misión es demasiado importante- dijo nuevamente black moon- no podía permitir que potter viniera a arruinarlo todo- dijo como si los tres jóvenes no estuvieran ahí- así que si tu y Rose le tienen tanta fe al chico pensé que seria buena idea probarlo, y debo decir que es muy bueno, algo impetuoso pero con mas entrenamiento………..

-quieres decir que?- dijo una black rose emocionada- entonces el……

-Solo lo pensare- dijo moon con voz neutra- Es tarde debemos irnos potter-dijo girándose al chico y entregándole a los jóvenes 3 antifaces negros- pónganselos y nos digan nada a menos que sea estrictamente necesario

-Deben obedecernos en todo- dijo night mientras también se acercaba a ellos- si les decimos algo deben de obedecer al píe de la letra entendieron?

Los tres chicos asintieron

-Esta vez iré con ustedes- dijo gamma- he recibido al orden de estar en al base de operaciones junto con otros agentes de inteligencia, no quereos ningún error

-Bien entonces vamonos- dijo black moon con un deje de seriedad

Como era bien sabido no se podían aparecer desde hogwarts así que tuvieron que ir por un pasadizo, cuidando claro esta que nadie en el castillo los viera, era muy fácil ya que todos sabían perfectamente escabullirse, así que después de un tiempo en que nadie hablo llegaron a las rejas del colegio

Catherine sonrío complacida ante ningún impedimento ,mientras hacia un conjuro que los tele trasportó a todos hasta la misma sala de juntas en la que estuvo harry la otra vez ahora parecía que había mucho movimiento, muchos agentes de inteligencia estaban frente a computadoras tecleando furiosamente , estaban observando eso cuando un agente de inteligencia esta vez un hombre de cabellos cenizos se acerco al grupo

-Bienvenidos- dijo el agente- estábamos esperándolos, solo estamos esperando al señal para poner en marcha el plan , Hola como has estado gamma? Tan hermosa como siempre

- no molestes Delta- dijo gamma con voz aburrida-no estoy de humor, anda vamos a recopilar los datos que tenemos-dijo alejándose del grupo dándoles una leve reverencia--Bien dame los datos que han recogido-dijo hablándole al joven

-Nosotros vamos al salón –les comento black night – veamos si ya han llegado todos

Cruzaron al sala de juntas para dirigirse aun pequeño salón, era muy cómodo con sillones de terciopelo negro, al perecer todos los espías habían llegado ya, había mesas con comida de la mas variada, carnes, legumbres frutas, vinos y licores de todas clases, algunos espías estaban platicando entre ellos ,los espías estaban preparándose de distintas formas, unos practicaban hechizos y tenían pequeños duelos, unos mas peleaban con espadas como si de caballeros medievales se tratara, otros disparaban sus armas

Harry reconoció a los espías que habían estado la ultima ocasión:diamond Blue y Orange Dog –quienes conversaban en susurros inaudibles aparentemente con algo de enojo- Purple Rain y Blakis Girl-quienes sonreían mientras hablaban sin percatarse de harry o de los demás - , Black Ángel ,Depp Abissm quienes estaba en un esquina con un copa de algo que aprecia vino- Aikos , Toast Butter-las risas de amabas chicas se oían por todo el lugar provocando que harry no dejara de notar que era la primera vez que veía reír así a un espía- black vampire, Silence absolute –los tres jóvenes se sintieron intimidados por la profunda mirada de la chica mientras el chico volteaba a observarlos , el le susurro unas palabras a la joven quien asintió y no dejo de observar a los recién llegados, quienes siguieron avanzando en el salón, Black Violet , Whip White-quienes tenían una lucha con espadas de esgrima, ambos estaban muy concentrados en su duelo personal que apenas si sintieron al entrada de sus superiores- Aqua Mermaid –quine estaba en un piano tocándolo con maestría ajena a los demás, Grey Serpent y Star Yellow- - la primera reacción de ron era que esos dos últimos deberían de ser veelas su pálido y bello rostro, ellos se encontraban bailando por el salón, aprovechando la música que inconcientemente aqua mermaid estaba tocando, sus movimientos suaves y gráciles hacían que muchos espías los vieran

-Al parecer están nerviosos todos- les dijo black moon burlona a sus acompañantes

-Hasta que llegan- dijo una alegre Toast Butter mientras llegaba hacia ellos- como verán todos están muy estresados

-La misión así lo requiere- dijo una Black rose neutra

-Vamos no seas tan fría- le dijo Aikos quien también había llegado ahí- además ya hasta Silence Absolute nos dijo que nos tocara su nueva melodía

-Melodía?- dijo draco extrañado

-Oh y este quien es?- dijo con coquetería Diamond Blue acercándose al grupo- eres nuevo encanto?

-Esto yo…-dijo draco apenado

-Dejen de jugar si quieren oír la nueva canción de Silence- dijo con un toque sensual Black night cosa que las espías femeninas no dejaron de observar

Fueron hacía donde se encontraban ahora reunidos , sentados en sillones , los demás espías quienes habían dejado de lado sus actividades para oír a Silence Absolute, quien estaba en el centro de ellos , la triada ,Harry Ron y draco se sentaron frente a el quien en esos momentos estaba afinando una guitarra acústica

-Esta canción me la solicito un trovador de América- empezó a decir con una voz suave y profunda Silence para atrapar la atención de todos los presentes- es sobre un amor prohibido- murmullos de los presentes- pero será mejor que la oigan primero

Empezó a rasgar con suavidad las cuerdas de la guitarra, sin observar a nadie, Black Vampire estaba a su lado observándolo en silencio, y entonces una voz hermosa, profunda cargada de sentimientos empezó a cantar

_**Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido  
procura tener a la mano a un amigo que cuide tu frente y tu voz  
Y que cuide de ti, para ti y tus vestidos  
y a tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos y a mano a tu amigo**_

Dijo y los espias no pu dieron captar el tono de la letra, si esa cancion iba para alguien, ahora el problema era... en quien pensaba Silence?

**_La importancia de verte y morderte los labios de preocupación  
es hoy tan necesaria como verte siempre  
como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza en la imaginación_**

Draco sintio como los ojos de Black Vampire estaban sobre el y se sintio incomodo...acaso esa chica se dio cuenta que hasta hace unso minutos el sentia que esa cancion le iba como anillo al dedo? Y que no podia pensar mas que en una morena que estaba en la torre de premios anuales en esos momentos?

**_Porque sabes, y si no lo sabes, no importa,  
yo sé lo que siento, yo sé lo que cortan después unos labios  
esos labios rojos y afilados  
y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estas contenta  
Que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti._**

Si, draco se sentia perseguido, esa era exacatamente lo que sentia por hermione, una furia cuando otro sujeto osaba poner sus ojos en su chica,como sus labios ardian de deseo ante los besos de esa morena, agito la cabeza, no , no podia estar enamorado de hermione verdad?

**_Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle en tu cuarto  
se tenga cerrada porque no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche  
y te mida y recorra la piel con mi aliento  
y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir  
y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir  
y respires de mí..._**

Harry no podia dejar de pensar en el beso, ese beso que habia hecho algo en su interior, catherine tenia unos labios suaves, dulces, su beso fue apasionado y salvaje pero tambien lleno de ternura y cuidado, hablaria con al chica cuando regresara de la mision, tenia que saber si ella, habia sentido lo mismo que el

**_O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos  
y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso  
ten miedo de mayo  
y ten miedo de mí_**

Silence se reia de las reacciones que hacian esos dos jovenes, el habia elegido esa cancion al momento que Black Vampire le habia dicho lo que pasaba por la mante de ambos chicos

**_porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte  
me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque las ropas  
y te bese los pies  
y te llame mi diosa  
y no pueda mirarte de frente  
y te diga llorando después:  
por favor tenme miedo  
tiembla mucho de miedo mujer_**

_**  
porque no puede ser...**_

Tras las breves notas del espia , los presentes dieron aplausos de aprovacion, esa era una exelente cancion, perfecta para seres como ellos, para quienes el amor era algo negado y prohibido, ellos podian facilmente identificarse con esos sentimientos pues como decua la cancion "Porque no puede ser"

Varios agentes de inteligencia llegaron para interrumpir esa atmosfera de silencio gamma fue la que tomo la palabra

-Es hora- dijo con voz suave- pasen al salon de junta spara que se les explique la mision

Todos pasaron educadamente hacia la sala de juntas esta ves, nuevamente la triada estaba en la cabezara, harry y ron a su izquierda y draco a la derecha, habia al menos 5 agentes de inteligencia

-Bienvenidos agentes-dijo Delta con aplomo.- esta noche sera efectuado uno de los rescates mas peligrosos que ha tenido al organizacion, no se garantiza la vida de nadie y sus testamentos ya los tenemos en nuestro poder-dijo mientras movia una mano y varios sobres de color amarillo aparecian en sus manos-Bien entonces los dejamos con el guadian que estara a cargo de esta mision- dijo poniendo un altavoz en la mesa

-Buenas noches mis quieridos espias- dijo la ya comocida voz de Al- esta es una noche clave para la guerra que ya esta entre nosotros-todos estaban al pendiente de cada palabra del hombre- primeramente espero que todos ustedes hayan aprendido las rutas y vias de escape ante cualquier eventualidad- todos asintieron a exepcionde draco y ron que no sabian nada de eso, harry ya habia tenido una clase antes con Moon quien dedico un dia expresanete a eso- bien me gustaria saber como estan las cosas en el ministerio

-Hay mucho movimiento- dijo grey serpernt con aplomo- al parecer ha habido ataques por todo el mundo, en america estan vueltos locos,

-Incluso se dice que habra cambio de ministro- dijo yellow star con coqueteria al final- al parecer ya no le tienen tanto cariño a fudge desde que dejo ir a esos mortifagos de azkaban

-pues ay se estaban tardando- dijo aikos tomando al palabra- lo que nosotras hemos oido- dijo señalando a su compañera- es que varios jefes de departamento estan encontra de la posicion que tiene el ministerio y al parecer van a tomar cartas en el asunto

-Un golpe de estado daria la estocada final para matar las esperanzas de ganar la guerra- dijo Diamond Blue y draco tuvo ese extraño presentimiento de que ya conocia a esa chica

-Al parecer ellos solo confian en "el Elegido"-dijo con burla orange dog- que es como le dicen ahora a Harry Potter

-Y hablando de Potter- dijo toast Butter mirando a todos- no se supone que deberia estar aqui?

-El ya esta aqui- dijo con un deje de misterio Black Vampire-selando al silla donde estaba sentado el chico

-Deshonra-dijo ofendida Black Violet- como el puede portar una mascara de nivel 1? N isiquiera es un espia ...no ha hecho el entrenamiento

-Creo que el hehco de que el sea tan o mas poderoso que tu, lo hace acreedor de esa mascara- dijo con voz fria Black Moon quien estaba sentada al lado de harry-y ademas si todos nosotros nos cubrimos los rostros el porque no?

-A mi me importa un bledo si pueden verme el rostro- dijo harry molesto pues siempre esos espias hablaban mal de el-lo unico que quiero es rescatar a sirius- dijo para quitarse la mascara-todos se quedaron callados ante esto

-Eres un chico muy apuesto- dijo Purple Rain con sensualidad- y muy maduro a pesar de que no conoces nisiquiera la magnitud de este problema

-Harry potter es un exelente mago-Dijo con fuerza Black Rose- Yo he visto su evolucion a travez de estos años y puedo decir que confio en el plenemente ante situaciones de peligro

-Yo creo que no es el mejor momento para estar unos contra otros- dijo en tono conciliador Aikos- Y creo que a pesar de lo que podamos sentir personalmente estamos deacuerdo de que harry potter sera el unico con el poder suficiente para destruir a Voldemort,

-Bien dicho- apremio yellow star - ademas tenemos mucho que hablar y si quieres para depues podemos hacer una charla si harry merece o no tener la mascara de espias

-Exelente- aparecio nuevamente la voz de Al- ademas para esta misison necesistaremos la ayuda como ya se los dije de dos de los espias mas poderosos que tenemos ambos estan retirados de la linea de fuego y no han estado activos en uan mision desdehace mucho pero les seran de gran ayuda...

-Bien ahora nos cuidaran unos ancianos- dijo un susurro al lado de draco con enojo y el vio al que le decian whip white decir estas palabras

-...Reciban a... West Wolf y a Thunder Raven –dos figures se aparecieron, eran dos hombres de aspecto imponente, uno tenia los cabellos de color castaños brillantes, aunque poseía canas lo hacían ver muy sensual, sus ojos dorados estaban escondidos por una mascara plateada clara señal de que era un agente nivel 0 , el otro tenia los cabellos de un negro intenso, estaban recogidos en una pequeña coleta que estaba sujeta atrás, sus ojos negros estaban escocidos por una mascara de color bronce ambos portaban pantalones de vestir camisa blanca con corbata negra, sus sacos eran negros también

-El es uno de los legendarios puntos cardinales?- dijo con asombro Silence Absolute al reconocer la mascara- es un agente nivel cero

-Y el es un doble agente- dijo también asombrada Aqua Mermaid quien había estado casi ausente ante todo esto- Han hablado grandes cosas de ti Thunder Raven

-La mitad son pura especulación- dijo el hombre con un deje de orgullo

-Reencarnados- dijo ahora con voz asombrada Blakis Girl- esto es mas grave de lo que supuse

-Como sabrán en mi época activa en al organización- empezó West Wolf con voz suave y aterciopelada- tuve mucho contacto con el velo, espero que esta ocasión todo salga como lo acordado, de no se así dijo y acciono con ayuda de un pequeño control y frente cada espía estaban sus cinturones con su equipo- en cada cinturón hay una pequeña botella como esta- dijo sacando una ampolleta con un liquido verde fuerte- este es el protocolo del Plan B , esperemos que no sea necesario usarlo pero ,no duden en tomar su contenido de ser necesario, estamos arriesgando muchas vidas en esta misión

-Hay rumores de que Eternity sabe lo que pretendemos hacer- dijo ahora Thunder Raven con seriedad- y por lo que los conocemos no creo que se queden de brazos cruzados esperando una invitación al te

-Yo misma me encargare de destruir a unos cuantos de eternity- bramo aqua mermaid mientras golpeaba con un puño la mesa haciendo que una pequeño anillo brillara causando al atención de todos-Tenemos algunas pequeñas discusiones que tenemos que aclarar

-Bien entonces pongan atención al plan- dijo con un pequeño carraspeo West Wolf al saber la procedencia de ese anillo y todo lo que significaba, a continuación apretó un pequeño control y varias imágenes holográficas aparecieron frente a los espías- bien la misión esta hecha para que se inicie dentro de una hora exactamente a las 11 de la noche, como sabrán al ministerio no se puede aparecer sin quedar registrado, así que por eso nos ayudaremos de los espías que están inmersos ahí, cada uno de nosotros estará con ayuda de un arete de invisibilidad al lado de un espía que haya tenido trabajo de auror o de limpieza, no importa los necesitamos todos adentro, como habrá una gran cantidad de magia ni se darán cuenta que nos hemos colado, una vez allá dentro bajaremos hasta al anfiteatro y es ahí donde empieza lo bueno

-Mientras se hace el encantamiento, necesitaremos al conexión que hay entre ustedes black ángel y black Night –dijo Thunder raven, ambos espías asintieron con la cabeza- se les inyectaran las pociones necesarias a Potter, black moon, black rose y también a black night, debemos de evitar que el velo los domine , espero que puedan resistirlo si la poción no hace efecto

-Por supuesto- dijo black moon dirigiéndole una mirada al hombre

-Una vez que ustedes entren al velo estarán solos- volvió a decir west Wolf- tendrán que buscara sirius y traerlo de vuelta en 1 hora exactamente ya si demoran mas pueden caer en la inconciencia y aunque habrá una conexión no es seguro que esta lo soporte, los demás espías se quedaran aquí analizando los movimientos de la triada en las pantallas, además necesitamos que ustedes estén al pendiente de cualquier eventualidad

-De acuerdo- dijo black night- trataremos de estar antes de una hora aquí

-Cuando pasen 50 minutos exactamente de la incursión de la triada en el velo ,ustedes Purple Rain , Blakis Girl Black Violet ,Whip White y Aqua Mermaid, serán los encargados de presentar una distracción, se marcharan hasta el vestíbulo del ministerio y se harán pasar por mortifagos, deben de crear mucho ruido para que así vayan todos los aurores del ministerio, su ataque debe de durara al menos 30 minutos para darnos tiempo de sacar a black y a todos nosotros de allí antes de que nos descubran

-Así se hará- dijo black violet con un deje de molestia al tener que hacerse pasar por un vil mortifago

-Si todo sale bien estaremos aquí antes de las 2 de la mañana - dijo Thunder raven sin poder creerlo – les enseñaremos las armas para esta misión- dijo y gamma entro nuevamente con un cinturón negro

-Cada uno de sus cinturones contiene, bombas de gas, de luz, de oscuridad, además paralizantes y cargas para sus armas, también les hemos incluido bombas de choque que les dará tiempo para paralizar a su victima y dejarla fuera de combarte por unos momentos, hay un llavero desmemorizador , los lentes negros de protección, además de esposas mágicas y lazos irrompibles, si es que llega a pasar algo, las pociones que tienen son para curar heridas leves y para poder despertar a los desmayados, ya saben que en caso de huida el cinturón es un traslator que como estará en un área restringida puede ser que actué mal, esperemos no tener que usarlos

-Bien eso seria todo-dijo Thunder raven a los espías que seguían atentos- alguien tiene algo que decir?

La mano de black vampire se levanto de entre todos-

-Las posiciones de todos ya esta dichas, sin embargo , aun no puedo entender que hacen aquí un weasley y un malfoy en esta junta secreta?- dijo y todos los espías voltearon ver ambos chicos, sabiendo desde un principio que ellos no deberían estar ahí peor sorprendidos al saber sus identidades

-Alta traición- dijo orange dog- un malfoy aquí es indignante- y portando también una mascara de espía como si ni hubiera ya un insulto en ello…………

-Su padre es un mortifago- bramo también whip white

Draco nunca se había sentido tan mal, sabia que las acciones de su padre lo afectarían de algún modo , pero sentir el rechazo de esas personas, lo hizo comprender como se sentían los hijos de muggle cuando el los ofendía y al saberse en esa situación no pudo evitar sentir algo de coraje contra si mismo

Todos cuchicheaban en voz alta hasta que la voz potente de black rose los callo

-No importa lo que haya hecho nuestra familia, lo importante es lo que somos cada uno de nosotros- dijo hermione con firmeza- draco se ha pasado del bando de la luz desde septiembre y esta haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por ayudar en la lucha

-Draco es mi amigo y yo confió en el- dijo Harry secundando a black rose-y el tiene derecho a estar aquí también sirius es su tío

-Mi padre también era un mortifago- declaro también con voz potente black moon- y no por eso yo iba a seguir sus pasos , cada uno ha demostrado su valía para estar aquí, además el es un excelente mago y podría ayudarnos en la batalla que se avecina

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo hasta que alguien lo rompió con voz firme y tranquila ala vez

-Además yo conocí a draco en mi "primera vida"- dijo la callada Blue diamond causando confusión tanto en al triada como a draco

La "primera vida" para un espía era aquella en al cual no estaba en al organización ni sabia de ella, esa "primera vida" acababa en el momento en que entrabas ala sociedad y te hacías un espía , por lo regular todos los espías deben de alejarse de las personas que vivieron en su "primer vida" para evitarles problemas , y un espía jamás admitía conocer a alguien para que no se pudiera utilizar para llegar a el, así que era algo muy raro que un espía aceptara haber conocido a alguien en su primer vida

-El nunca fue como su padre- continuo blue diamond al ver las murmuraciones- yo sabia que tarde o temprano se pasaría al lado de la luz , y me da mucho gusto que nos volvamos a encontrar después de todo este tiempo "pequeña serpiente"

-"pequeña serpiente?"-dijo draco en un susurro- eres tu?...Sara- pensó el chico observando a la espía que estaba un poco alejada de el

-Bien podemos seguir con esto ya?- dijo black night- el tiempo es oro aquí y no quiero perderlo con discusiones sin sentido

-Entones -dijo orange dog con gesto acido- se quedaran malfoy y weasley?

-No vayas a empezar con estupideces de los weasleys orange dog- replico black moon - es bien sabido por todos los de la organización que ellos son files seguidores de la luz y por lo mismo ronald weasley es el mejor amigo de harry potter

-Yo seguiré a harry hasta la muerte- enfatizo el pelirrojo levantándose y pensando que seria bueno decir eso

-Pues ya no hay mas que objetar- dijo Thunder Raven- además necesitaremos la mayor ayuda posible,- todos los demás espías se quedaron en silencio para que se pudiera continuar con la junta- bien si no hay otra objeción será mejor irnos ,entre mas pronto estemos ahí mas rápido regresaremos y con un poco de suerte trayendo a black vivo con nosotros

Los espías se levantaron y se empezaron a preparar en silencio

Mientras tanto una junta similar se estaba dando en el cuartel general de Eternity

-Esos estupidos tratan de hacer lo imposible- dijo red scarlet mientras bebía un copa de vino en el salón había al menos 50 espías vestidos de látex rojo- y peor aun creen que lo lograran,

-No no han invitado ala fiesta- dijo red Dead mientras contemplaba como hipnotizada una delgada espada - creo que me siento algo triste por eso

-Nada de que preocuparnos- dijo read sky mientras acariciaba un arma - podemos ir y llevarles algunos invitados

-Que esta noche sea memorable- dijo red scarlet mientras alzaba su copa y todos los demás la imitaron- que quede marcada como la noche en que se derroto a Dark Shadow , habrá mas paga para aquel que pueda matara a algún espía de nivel 1 , de los de nivel 0 nos encargamos nosotros……Por la gloria de Nuestro Señor Tenebroso…-dijo y bebió un sorbo del vino y todos la imitaron- Te destruiré black moon a ti y a todos tus amiguitos

El entrar al ministerio de colados fue algo realmente sencillo para harry lo los demás , harry ,ron, y draco entraron junto a grey Serpent y a yellow star.

La triada entro junto a blue diamond y a orange dog, por lo general iban de grupos en 5, aquellos que tenían su tapadera como trabajadores no era muy peligroso que los descubrieran pero para los demás había aretes de invisibilidad

La de ocasiones que había aprendido a permanecer callado ayudo mucho a harry y a ron ya que hicieron su incursión en el mas completo silencio

El grupo bajo por el ascensor hasta el ultimo piso que tantos recuerdos traía a harry, al final llegaron a la puerta del anfiteatro

-Nosotros iremos dentro ustedes cuidaran la entrada a este salón, black vampire, aqua mermaid, diamond blue, orange dog, Black Violet, contamos con ello

-Será perfecto- añadió con coquetería black violet-

Sin ceremonias entraron, una vez dentro todos se quietaron los aretes de invisibilidad a una señal y bajaron hasta le velo, de inmediato los agentes empezaron a hacer lo suyo dejando a la triada y a los chicos de hogwarts en sus pensamientos

-Todo luce igual que ese día-dijo harry con voz suave- si cierro los ojos puedo verlo caer por ahí- dijo observando a ese atrayente velo con rencor-

-Y ahora lo veras salir por ahí- le dijo con voz tranquila black night

-Debemos inyectarlos- dijo acercándose West Wolf-vengan por aquí

La triada y harry se sentaron en las escaleras mientras Thunder Raven les ponía una liga en el antebrazo para poder inyectarles una poción de color sangre

-Les dolerá pero tener esta protección es mejor que nada- dijo el hombre mientras inyectaba a Julian quien no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor, siguió con hermione quien solo mordió sus labios también sin emitir ningún sonido, Catherine estaba tan ansiosa que apenas sintió el pinchazo y solo atino a apretar las manos

Cuando a harry lo inyectaron sintió un calor que le quemaba las entrañas, la sustancia era tan aceitosa que era muy dolorosa al entrar en sus sistema pero mostrando al valentía gryffindor solo atino a aguantarse el quejido

-Bien deben irse falta un minuto para las once- dijo west Wolf-

-Uniremos el lazo aquí-dijo black ángel mirando a Julián, levantado su mano, en ella un anillo que cubría su dedo índice hasta la una brillaba con intensidad, la punta del anillo que simulaba ser una uña terminaba en una curiosa punta la cual la chica la hincó en su muñeca en un rápido movimiento haciendo que de esta resbalase sangre, que julian apresuro a tomar, la cara de la chica era de sumo éxtasis y tanto black moon como black rose al recordar como julian bebía sus sangre tuvieron que borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, después de todo se trataba de una misión, al fin julian termino de beber y se separo del brazo de la chica donde ya no había rastro alguno de la sangre- Ahora que tu tienes mi sangre yo debo de tener de la tuya- dijo y ahora hinco sus anillo en la piel blanca de julian y ella se lanzo ávidamente hacia al muñeca del damphire bebiendo con deleite, la cara de Julián no demostraba ninguna emoción , cuando la chica se separo aun tenia un pequeño rastro de sangre en al comisura de la boca , cosa que hizo pasar su lengua por allí para quitar cualquier rastro- eres muy poderoso , tal vez mas que tu padre

-Nunca lo imaginaria- dijo julian observando a la chica- ahora la unión ha sido completa, tu sabrás exactamente los sentimientos por los que pasaremos ya que gracias al poción yo estoy unido a ellos-dijo señalando a las chicas y a harry- tendremos un enlace mental y esperemos que dure mientras estamos en el velo, así sabremos lo que pasa aquí de acuerdo?

-Perfecto- dijo black ángel

-Los monitores están listos- dijo aikos llegando al grupo- desde aquí podremos ver todo lo que verán ustedes en el velo gracias a los micrófonos y las cámaras que tiene en sus trajes

-Cuando encuentren a black y…… crean que sea necesario traerlo….-dijo toast butter sin ver a harry- pónganle esto- dijo extendiéndoles una botella- es una poción la cual dormirá su mente y su cuerpo, ya que si llega a despertar antes de que cruce el velo de vuelta podría darle una sobrecarga a su cerebro y morir por derrame- lo dijo con una facilidad que le dio escalofríos a harry

-Listo potter?- le dijo black moon al moreno quien asintió con fuerza

-Buena suerte- les deseo de corazón west Wolf- espero que regresen con sirius a salvo

-Tengan muchas precauciones no sabemos bien a bien como iba a estar black- dijo thunder Raven sujetando ligeramente el hombro de black moon

-Tomaremos las necesarias- dijo black rose mientras se acercaba a draco quien pudo aspirara un aroma conocido – debemos irnos es hora

La triada junto a harry se quitaron las gabardinas quedando solo en el traje de espía de color negro, estaban parados frente al velo tratando de concentrarse

-Tienen una hora para ir y regresar- les recordó west Wolf- después de esa hora la poción dejara de actuar y podrían quedarse ahí por siempre

-Mucha esperanza no?- bromeo black night mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- esta bien hermosas damas y poderoso caballero los veré allá dentro- y con una ágil salto que cualquier gimnasta olímpico envidiaría, se metió de un salto al velo sin titubear ni un momento

Las espías lanzaron un suspiro de admiración y black moon solo murmuro algo que harry no pudo entender

-Presumido…. Siempre intentando deslumbrar a los demás- dijo y dándole una ultima mirada a thunder raven se metió dentro del velo con un elegante salto que dejo a los espías masculinos sin habla

-Listo potter?- le dijo black rose al moreno quien se giro a sus amigos

-Esto chicos- dijo harry – si llego a fallar…. Díganle a hermione que……..

-No le diremos nada- dijo draco con una sonrisa- tu regresaras vivo de esta como siempre lo has hecho, además traerás a ese descarriado tío mió al que quiero conocer y le tendrás que explicar a hermione el porque la excluiste de esto

-De acuerdo- dijo harry y entro también con agilidad

-Cualquier cosa tenemos los comunicadores- dijo black rose antes de entrar al velo en dos saltos mortales

-Mucha suerte hermano- dijo ron mirando hacia el velo- mucha suerte

Cuando harry entro al velo pudo distinguir una luz blanca que lo ilumino todo después, sintió como iba cayendo al parecer por un largo precipicio hasta que choco con un piso duro y frió, una mano lo ayudo a levantarse y el se encontró cara a cara con black rose quien estaba a su lado

Había mucha obscuridad, aprecia que estaban en el espacio exterior habían muchas lucecitas a lo lejos que parecían estrellas, ellos estaban en el centro de un sendero con muchas bifurcaciones por todos lados, habría al menos 100 caminos y todos se entrecruzaban entre si, black night estaba tecleando en un pequeño aparato dándoles la espalda, black rose miraba con indiferencia todo ese espacio

-Te imaginabas algo diferente?- le dijo black rose a harry

-No me lo esperaba tan lleno de caminos- dijo con sinceridad el chico – pensé que habría mas gente aquí- dijo recordando que el velo se usaba para meter a los criminales mas peligrosos del mundo mágico

-Realmente no esperábamos caer aquí- dijo black moon acercándose a ambos-debe ser que tenemos pecados que hemos cumplido y el velo los reconoció

-Que quieres decir?- dijo harry a su interlocutora-

-Bien ya acabe- dijo black night a los demás acercándose- veras harry , el velo es un portal mágico muy peligroso, ya que entiende el corazón y las mentes humanas , de tal forma que a aquellos que cometían terribles crímenes caían aquí y les eran infringidos todos aquellos crímenes así mismos, eran torturados hasta la locura y después los mataban sin contemplación

-Entonces nosotros- dijo harry- seremos torturados?

-No- dijo black rose de inmediato- porque no hemos cometido ningún crimen que nos haya forzado a venir aquí, hemos venido voluntariamente y eso es un gran cambio- dijo hermione viendo hacia harry- pero estamos en el por así decirlo limbo

-Que pasa con las personas que caen aquí sin haber hecho ningún mal?-Dijo harry recordando a su padrino

-Bueno si te preguntas por al suerte de sirius- dijo black rose entendiendo su pregunta- cuando alguien tiene el corazón "libre de culpas" una vez que cae aquí el rescate se hace casi imposible …….. ya que el velo se siente culpable y cumple tu mas anhelado sueño……

-Es por eso de que casi nadie ha escapado del velo ya que este…-dijo con voz tranquila black moon-.les cumple sus mas grandes anhelos

-Pero yo ya he encontrado a nuestro amigo- dijo Julián con una sonrisa – es por este camino- dijo señalando un pequeño sendero a su izquierda – debemos darnos prisa ya han pasado 5 minutos

El camino fue muy breve ya que a medida que avanzaban una de las pequeñas luces de ahí se iba haciendo cada vez mas grande hasta que llegaron ahí y los cubrió por completo , después de que la luz los deslumbrara se encontraron en un calle poco concurrida, harry parpadeo para acostumbrarse a la luz, pudo distinguir a black night con su uniforme , a black rose también con su uniforme pero cuando quiso distinguir a black moon solo pudo decir…

-Mama?- dijo harry sorprendido ya que en el lugar donde debería estar black moon estaba Lily Evans, estaba muy bella , con unos ojos verdes aparentemente tranquilos

-Sabia que esto pasaría- dijo la mujer que en esos momentos portaba un sencillo vestidito de algodón –veras potter, el hecho de que estemos aquí en el mas grande sueño de sirius hace que nos hagamos parte de el, como Black night es el que esta ligado al exterior no es necesario un cambio aquí y en cuento a black rose….

-Al parecer no hay un papel que pueda desempeñar aun- dijo la aludida- deberías verte harry……-dijo pasándole un espejo que saco de su cinturón

Harry se vio así mismo pero………… un momento no tenia la cicatriz y sus ojos eran castaños…..además se veía mayor

-Tengo el rostro de mi…….padre- dijo tocándose el rostro

-Si en esta obra serás james potter- dijo black rose- no se que tipo de sueño tenga sirius pero es obvio que el ataque de voldemort nunca paso

Llegaron a una pequeña colina ubicada en las afueras del valle godric donde una hermosa casa se mostraba, era notorio un ambiente familiar, el techo era de dos aguas, tenían un pórtico y en el había un pequeño columpio, el jardín estaba cuidado y había flores de muchos colores y tamaños

-Así era tu casa harry- le dijo black night- es tal como la recuerdo hasta esta el columpio donde se reconciliaban tus padres después de una pelea- termino con algo de melancolía el damphire

Los 4 entraron a la casa donde se sentía un calor de hogar que hizo que harry sintiera algo de melancolía, como que un recuerdo quería salir de su pecho pero no podía identificar que era……se sentaron en los confortables sillones de la estancia a esperar solo contaban con 35 minutos….

La puerta principal se abrió con suavidad una voz resonó por la casa como si ya fuera algo conocido

-Buenos días a todos, levántense les he traído esas donas muggles que te gustan tanto james- dijo la inconfundible voz de sirius

Entro a la estancia y fue un shock para todos, harry quien pensaba encontrarlo derrumbado lo encontró con una felicidad que desbordaba por cada porro de su piel, su cabello negro brillaba con intensidad y tenia un corte moderno, los hombros anchos estaban cubiertos por una playera de color azul que hacia que destacaran mas sus maduras facciones un pantalón de vestir y unos zapatos completaban el atuendo, que haría que muchas mujeres volteasen la vista para ver semejante descarga de masculinidad

Sirius se quedo ahí de pie observándolos detenidamente a todos, porque se el quedaban viendo tanto?

-Sirius- dijo Catherine tratando de que su voz sonara lo mas normal posible- estas muy bien

-Sirius- harry no se pudo controlar mas y se lanzo a los brazos del moreno quien a pesar de estar extrañado dejo que el otro lo abrazase de esa manera tan efusiva

-Vaya veo que me han extrañado no?- dijo sirius separándose de "james" y dejando unos paquetes en el comedor- pensé que como ayer regresamos tarde no se levantarían hasta después….. bueno yo les traje el desayuno porque me llevo a harry

Ahí fue cuando todos se impresionaron, en ninguno de los planes estaba enfrentarse a un harry potter aunque fuera en los sueños de sirius

-Harry- grito virus con voz potente- vamonos debemos irnos al quiddich, arthur y los demás nos esperan en la madriguera

Se oyó un golpe sordo, algunos pasos apresurados de la planta de arriba y de inmediato un joven harry exactamente igual al que había entrado al velo momentos antes estaba bajando las escaleras vestido de jeans con un playera naranja chillón tal vez la única diferencia es que ya no tenía la cicatriz en la frente

-Pensé que ya no vendrías sirius- dijo el "otro" harry-

-No podemos perder mas el tiempo- dijo con un susurro perfectamente audible black moon y dirigiéndose a los dos morenos que charlaban entre si con cordialidad les dijo en un voz que parecía que jamás había utilizado-Harry cariño- dijo con una voz cargada de una falsa ternura- puedes subir un momento a tu cuarto?... tenemos que hablar con sirius de algo importante

Harry observo los ojos de su "madre" mirándolo con esa seriedad que solo podría significar una cosa……… su padrino había hecho alguna travesura y su madre lo había descubierto….. lo mejor era emprender la retirada antes de que ella descubriese que el tuvo algo que ver…… no sabia que era pero de seguro que le estaba también implicado

-Le hablare a hermione mientras tanto- dijo harry subiendo veloz como un rayo las escaleras

-Siempre supe que esos dos terminarían juntos- dijo sirius con una sonrisa- harry es la pareja perfecta de hermione – dijo provocando un sonrojo en "james" y en otra figura que el no podía ver

-Eso es una completa mentira- se oyó un voz a lo lejos en el audífono de black night quien sonrió misteriosamente ya que había descubierto a quien le pertenecía esa voz

-Sirius siéntate por favor- dijo lily tratando de terminar con esto con rapidez

-Lily por dios que rara te estas comportando hoy….james dile a tu esposa que me deje llevarme a mi querido ahijado al partido de quiddich- dijo sirius con un poco de nerviosismo

-Por favor sirius toma asiento- dijo "james" en un tono serio y sirius conocía perfectamente ese tono era le mismo que uso cuando le dijo que el pediría a lily que se casaran……

-Me están asustando- dijo sirius sentándose- bien en que pasa?

"el matrimonio potter" se miro entre si dando un profundo suspiro debían darse prisa porque ahora solo tenían 25 minutos

-Bien sirius quiero que escuches esto atentamente- dijo Catherine con voz tranquila- esta no es tu realidad, estas viviendo en un sueño que no te corresponde, la verdadera realidad es muy diferente a lo que ves aquí, estamos en guerra y necesitamos tu ayuda

-De que hablas lily?- dijo sirius te encuentras bien?

-Ella no es lily -dijo harry- ni yo soy james

Sirius saco la varita inmediatamente apuntando a ambos personajes

-Y entonces que han hecho con mis amigos? Donde están james y lily?- dijo sirius empezando a preocuparse y levantándose del sillón

-Ellos no existen- dijo black rose con tranquilidad – ellos están muertos

-No hemos venido a hacerte daño sirius- dijo harry – solo quiero que regreses con nosotros…. Te contare la historia desde el principio y para que sepas que no vamos a hacerte nada toma- dijo extendiéndole la varita lily hizo lo mismo sirius tomo ambas

-Habla y tienes 10 minutos- dijo sirius con la mira fija

-No te preocupes que el tiempo también es importante para mi - dijo harry con un sonrisa- veras hace 16 años………………….

Mientras tanto en la base de operaciones ubicada en el anfiteatro todos estaban pendientes ante las pantallas de plasma que había en el lugar mostrado las imágenes del sueño de sirius

-Tranquilo draco – dijo ron al rubio quien desde hace unos minitos estaba paseando de un lado a otro de la sala

Draco estaba inquieto y preocupado, tanto por harry como por sirius , pero desde hace 5 minutos no le hubiera importado si sirius se quedaba ahí dentro, mira que decir que harry y hermione eran la pareja perfecta….

-Se tardan demasiado- dijo escuetamente el rubio- les quedan solo 15 minutos … no entiendo porque deben de decirle tosa la historia

-Es necesario – dijo gamma acercándose a ellos, en sus manos un libro descansaba

-Porque lo dices?- dijo intrigado ron, el se había hecho ala tarea de descubrir quien era gamma ya que se le hacia extrañamente conocida –

-La mente de Sirius le ha hecho creer en estos meses que esa es la verdadera realidad, es decir que lo que le esta contando harry es solo un sueño , el tiene que creer en harry y en la triada , de cualquier otra forma el pensara que es solo su imaginación y cuando salga de allí ……..

-El estará completamente loco al no poder entender cual era la realidad y cual la fantasía cierto?- dijo ron sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decir la chica

-Correcto- dijo gamma mientras se iba hacia el otro punto del lugar

-Draco, ron- les dijo West Wolf desde una mesa cercana amos chicos se dirigieron de inmediato- Observen esto- dijo enseñándoles una pantalla de plasma

-Eso es energía mágica?- dijo draco- es imposible es demasiada cantidad

-No no pertenece a una sola perdona – dijo Thunder Raven - al parecer son mas de 100 agentes de Eternity

-Eternity- repitió ron hace varias semanas el y harry los habían conocido – entonces ellos….

-Descubrieron lo que intentábamos hacer- dijo best Wolf sereno- era lo que suponíamos solo que no pensamos que mandaran a tantos agentes

Un estruendo se oyó por el lugar

-Diamond blue y los demás empezaron antes , aun tiene 10 minutos- dijo Delta acercándose a esa mesa

-Si serás tonto- el dijo gamma mientras tecleaba con rapidez sobre el libro que portaba , al instante las imágenes de harry y la triada cambiaron para dar paso a una donde se podía ver el ministerio llenándose de agentes de eternity- Eternity ha entrado al edificio…..

-Es necesario usar el protocolo del Plan B- dijo best Wolf mientras los agentes Iban sacando las pequeñas botellas de los cinturones- nunca pensamos que trajeran a tantos de sus agentes… Delta, Gamma avisen a Black Vampire y a los demás que están afuera que beban los contenidos del protocolo

Todos, incluidos ron y draco rompieron el borde de la botella y apuraron el contenido con rapidez, al momento que la ultima gota paso por la garganta estuvieron plenamente concientes del plan B , como si siempre lo hubieran sabido:

_En caso de que haya un ataque o que los aurores lleguen de improvisto hacia donde estamos todos, se harán lo siguiente, se formaran dos grupos : plata –dirigido por West Wolf- y cobre-liderado por Thunder Raven-, el grupo plata será la primera fuerza de ataque –esta estará compuesta por "camisas blancas" los cuales están en estos momentos trasladándose hacia allá , debe de evitar que eternity llegue al anfiteatro, si en dado caso nuestros agentes mueren el equipo cobre –formado por todos los agentes nivel 1 - tomara el relevo siempre cuidando de proteger si ya se tiene ahí a sirius black y a harry potter, la triada se debe de integrar a la batalla en el momento en que salgan del velo, y en el momento que sea oportuno deben de poner a salvo tanto a black como a potter _

De inmediato unos 50 agentes de dark shadow llegaron, estos a diferencia de los agentes nivel 1 portaban camisas blancas y pantalones de vestir , sus mascaras también eran de un blanco lechoso

-Vamos debemos detenerlos al menos hasta que al triada este devuelta- dijo best Wolf con fiereza saliendo del anfiteatro seguido de los jóvenes espías al tiempo que los agentes nivel 1 que estaban afuera entraban

-Que diablos pasa?- dijo black vampire con disgusto- esos de eternity quieren buscarse la muerte segura

-Solo esperemos que la triada ya traigan sirius black- dijo gamma

Mientras tanto dentro del velo

-Y fue Bellatrix quien en un descuido te arrojo dentro del velo, donde estamos todos, pero necesitamos tu ayuda para salvar el mundo mágico por eso hemos venido hasta aquí- termino Catherine observando atentamente al hombre frete a ella esperando alguna reacción ya que desde que se la había dicho que el había sido inculpado por la muerte de lily y james había enterrado su cabeza entre sus manos

-Estas diciendo- dijo después de unos segundos – que lily y james están muertos, que harry creció solo, que remus creía que yo era culpable y que colagusano es un traidor?- dijo con voz calmada

-Si básicamente es eso- dijo Catherine también tranquila-

-No puede ser….-dijo sirius agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro- de seguro ustedes mataron a james y a lily y quieren volverme loco a mi- dijo levantándose de golpe- peor yo no les seré tan fácil yo se muchas cosas yo se…………………..-dijo sujetando a harry por lo hombros- yo no se nada………….-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

- Sirius…… mírame- pido harry en un susurro- crecí sin mis padres, me crié con muggles, después te conocí y pude estar contento por un tiempo hasta que te perdí nuevamente , por favor te necesito, necesito que estés a mi lado y me ayudes no me hagas quedarme solo otra vez por favor………..

Sirius observo a harry y pudo distinguir un brillo color esmeralda en esos ojos castaños, dio un amplio suspiro

-Tal vez siempre lo supe-dijo el hombre dejando a harry en el suelo- que esta realidad no era la mía……. No se…… bueno vamonos dicen que contamos con cuanto?...

-3 minutos- dijo la voz de black rose quien apareció ante los ojos de sirius

-Tu eres………..-dijo sirius reconociendo el uniforme que portaba la chica- entonces esto es mas grave de lo que pensé………….

-Y aun no saben que eternity ha irrumpido el ministerio con un grupo que podría fácilmente acabar con todos nosotros- dijo Black Night también apareciendo

-Night………-dijo sirius y abrazo con fuerza a julian- ha pasado tanto tiempo

-Y a habrá espacio para recordarlo amigo- dijo black night - ahora debemos irnos de prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo

Salieron con rapidez de la casa , corrieron casi hasta desfallecer , hasta que llegaron al camino donde habían caído cuando entraron

-Toma bébete esto- dijo black rose a sirius mientras esta sentía un pinchazo en la sien

-El efecto esta acabando- dijo black night- debemos darnos prisa

Sirius no titubeo y tomo la poción, cayendo dormido de inmediato, harry y los espías sacaron sus varias lazando las 4 extremidades de sirius

-Es hora llevamos Black Ángel-dijo julian observando el cielo rojo y una potente luz los ilumino nuevamente

Los 5 cayeron pesadamente al suelo, sirius seguía dormido , harry tardo unos segundos en recuperarse y cuando observo pensó que era una pesadilla

Era eso un pandemonium , agentes de eternity habían entrado hacia apenas unos segundos antes, West Wolf con solo la mitad de los agentes nivel 3 y 2 estaba entrado, algunos con heridas sangrantes y best Wolf visiblemente agitado, de inmediato los agentes nivel 1 sacaron sus armas y varitas y empezó al lucha

-Que diablos hace eternity aquí?-dijo black rose mientras empezaba a disparar su arma con agilidad

-Nos tendieron una trampa nos estaban esperando-dijo black night a espaldas de ella mientras el hacia hechizos de todo tipo

Todos luchaban por salvar su vid a y ala vez tratar de conseguir a black, harry y la triada se incorporaron la lucha con bravura, gamma , delta y alfa que eran los únicos de inteligencia allí hicieron un cerco alrededor de sirius para evitar que alguien de eternity se les acercara

-Son demasiado- dijo blue diamond quien estaba peleando al lado de draco

-Creo que no es el mejor momento para platicar de lo que hemos hecho no es cierto Sara?-dijo draco con un amago de sonrisa mientras le mandaba un expeliarmus aun agente

-Después nos tomaremos un café- dijo blue diamond- permíteme te enseñare- dijo al chica accionando su pistola y dándole un certero tiro al corazón a dos agentes de eternity- aprende que si no matas ellos lo harán- dijo mientras e iba a otro punto de la batalla

-Vaya si que eres fuerte- le dijo Aqua mermaid quien luchaba codo a codo con ron- es cierto lo que dicen, dijo ella cada weasley tiene un talento…..

-Es solo la practica- dijo ron con orgullo- no se puede ser amigo de harry potter si no sabes cubrirte las espaldas al menos una vez al año

-Vaya vaya- dijo un burlón read dead mientras luchaba con una hermosa y larga espada frente a black rose- eres buena ……… así serás en la cama?'-dijo burlón

-Soy mucho mejor- dijo la aludida mientras bloqueaba una estocada peligrosa- lastima que solo me acueste con los mejores y no con escoria como tu- dijo lanzándose a su encuentro

-Ya veremos si después de que marque este rostro dices lo mismo- dijo read dead también con energía-

-Hablas demasiado para mi gusto- dijo hermione- me gustan mas del tipo chico misterioso- dijo con sorna

El moreno se le lanzo y con mucha habilidad hizo un movimiento peligroso que hermione pudo evitar por los pelos solo logro rasgar el brazo derecho de la chica

-Creo que es hora de que juguemos en serio- dijo ella colocándose en un pose de ataque con la espada delgada colocada transversalmente apuntando justo al corazón de read dead quien había quedado un poco sorprendido

-Esa es la pose de………..- pensó read dead- no puede ser que ella sea…………….- fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de que la lucha reclamara toda su atención

Mientras tanto harry y Catherine estaban luchado pegados uno del otro

-Me alegra que las lecciones que te di te sean de ayuda potter- dijo un poco orgullosa de si misma la espía

-Digamos que esto es habitual- dijo el chico también hinchado de orgullo mientras le lanzaba hechizos aturdidores a algunos cuantos espías

-Vaya vaya- dijo con burla red Scarlet- Moon no lo esperaba ahora eres la niñera de potter?

-No digas tonterías- dijo black moon con tranquilidad- potter esta demasiado grande para tener niñera………… quieres comprobarlo?

-Seria un placer- dijo la peliblanca y se coloco frente a potter

De inmediato toda la atención fue para ambos personajes, todos los espías de eternity quedaron del lado de Scarlet , los espías de dark shadow por su lado quedaron con Catherine y harry, todos con las varitas y armas levantadas, cuerpos de espías muertos e inconcientes estaban tirados por doquier , se apreciaban las camisas blancas manchadas de sangre, de espías nivel 2 de dark shadow y espías inertes vestidos de un brillante látex rojo, casi sin ver alas bajas, black moon se dirigió a harry sin darle la espalda a scarlet

-Lucha con ella y si puedes mátala- le dijo sin un ápice de compasión la espía a un confundido harry

-Matarla?- repitió en un susurro

-Si, o ella te matara primero- dijo moon con seriedad tratando de que harry se lo tomara en serio

-Primero que nada una reverencia- dijo con una voz sarcástica red scarlet e hizo una reverencia burlesca, a harry le pareció que esa chica era muy parecida a voldemort pues el también lo hizo, los espías detrás de scarlet sonrieron con burla-Listo potter?

-Siempre- dijo harry tomándoselo en serio

-Bien empecemos a jugar- le dijo scarlet- expeliarmus

-_Protego_- dijo el chico- _Impedimenta_- scarlet salto a un lado y el hechizo le dio a otro espía

-Tranquilo que tu duelo es conmigo- dijo la chica burlona sin importarle su compañero- _Crucio_

Harry esquivo el golpe que dio de lleno ala barrera donde tenían a black

La pelea era totalmente seria, todos los espías a pesar de no perder de vista a sus rivales no podían dejar de evitar que esos dos magos eran muy poderosos, sin embargo esto parecía que iba muy empatado ya que ninguno de los dos contendientes iba a perder, ambos tenían las varitas levantadas en alto, en guardia después de algunos minutos de hechizos cuando de pronto

El sonido de un arma corto en el aire todos giraron impresionados al ver que un agente de dark shadow caía desplomado al piso,

-Quien disparo?-bramo furiosa por al interrupción scarlet- todos se giraron para ver a un sonriente Read Dead quién tenia el arma levantada

-Me aburrí-dijo con un tono tranquilo el hombre mientras enfundaba el arma

-Si serás estupido- dijo scarlet- ya veras que…………

-Aurores- dijo entrando de improvisto un espía de eternity que al parecer estaba de vigía- vienen hacia acá………..

-Muy bien la fiesta se acabo- dijo scarlet observando a potter- es una lastima nos estábamos divirtiendo…………. Ya será en otra ocasión, por cierto cuiden a black no se les vaya a escapar- larguémonos de aquí……….- les dijo a sus colegas después esta se volteo hacia donde estaba harry y le dijo--Este va a ser el comienzo de tu muerte en vida harry potter esto es lo que te pasa por estar con la gente equivocada

Todos los de eternity empezaron a desaparecerse unos por el medio habitual otros al parecer tenían trasladores, los cuerpos de sus amigos caídos en la batalla los dejaron allí

-Nosotros también debemos irnos- anuncio gamma con seriedad sacando la barrera a black- traigan los cuerpos de los caídos- dijo señalando al ultimo espía que nadie queria voltear para ver quien era ya que este cayo de bruces boca abajo- hablaremos allá

Justo iban entrando los aurores del ministerio, entre ellos estaba en primera fila Tonks amiga de harry y los demás

-Un momento- dijo tonks con la varita levantada- quedan detenidos por irrumpir en el ministerio……………….

-Lo sentimos bonita pero debemos irnos- dijo West Wolf con un sonrisa coqueta- luego nos veremos no te preocupes- dijo al momento que junto con thunder Raven aventaba una serie de capsulas que provocaron un intenso humo y cuando este se disipo no había rastros de los espías tan solo estaban en le piso algunos cadáveres y espías inconcientes de eternity

-Que diablos fue eso?- dijo tonks un poco confundida tenia que ver a dumbledore y decirle lo que vio

De inmediato los espías aparecieron en al sala de operaciones, agentes de inteligencia comenzaron a llevarse los cuerpos , algunos camisas blancas estaban muertos , no había nada mas que hacer con ellos así que simplemente los desaparecieron, otros mas estaban gravemente heridos así que los llevaron a un hospital privado que tenían, ahora todos los demás estaban en un circulo frente a sirius y el espía caído en batalla

-esta muriendo- dijo gamma al revisar los signos vitales del espía

-No puede salvarse?- le pregunto harry a la espía de inteligencia esta negó con la cabeza

-Tiene perforado el pulmón y perdió mucha sangre por eso no se lo llevaron con los demás, es una baja considerable…….

-Es una persona por el amor de merlín- dijo ron explotando- no pueden hacer nada por el?

-El sabia perfectamente lo que hacia al meterse aquí- dijo una voz los espías se abrieron para dar paso a una blue diamond tranquila y apacible

La chica se acerco al cuerpo inerte del espía y le dio vuelta…… eres Orange dog quien en ese momento la vio con dificultad

-Sa…….ra……- dijo el chico con muchísima dificultad sentía como la vida se le escapaba- lu..cha………….. ven…..ga…me….

-Lo hare- dijo Sara quitándose la mascara ante la mirada atónita de los presentes ya que nunca algún espía se quitaba la mascara inclusive frente a sus colegas….- te lo prometo- dijo ella con tranquilidad

-Nunca………te… lo… ha…bia……di…cho…….pero- empezó a decir con mas dificultad mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica quien lo contemplaba impotente- ….tus….ojos…….. son…. Hermosos…..-dijo y su mano cayo inerte a un lado de el y su rostro se giro sin fuerzas…… había muerto

Otra muerte mas……….

Culpa de voldemort ………..

-Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por el esta muerto………..-dijo con calma gamma mientras aparecía un manta blanca a y cubría el cadáver- ahora hay que preocuparnos porque a black no le pase lo mismo

Inmediatamente Aqua Mermaid y Blakis levantaron sus varitas y levitando se llevaron a sirius de ahí seguramente para atenderlo

-Lo podrán ver mañana – dijo delta acercándose a ellos mientras escribía algo en una tabla de color negro- alguien sabe si tiene familiares de su primer vida?

-No- dijo con emoción contenida Blue Diamond- el era huérfano su familia la mataron los mortifagos cuando iba en segundo en dumstrang

-Bueno entonces esto te pertenece a ti- le dijo delta y ante la mirada de los demás le extendió una pequeño sobre de color marrón- dijo que se te entregara a ti………en caso de…….

La chica no lo oía simplemente abrió el sobre para encontrar una carta y una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo la cual abrió y se encontró con un hermoso anillo de diamantes de color azul

- lo sospechaba…..-dijo ella tratando de que ninguna lagrima se le escapara . la carta ya la leería después, se dirigió hacia la triada black quienes estaban observando todo junto a ron harry y draco, blue diamond hizo una pequeña reverencia y se volvió a colocar la mascara negra- Si mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria solicito permiso para retirarme necesito hacer papeleo

-Puedes retirarte- dijo julian con un amago de sonrisa sabia lo que haría la joven –y tomate unos días libres de acuerdo

-Yo no…-protesto la espía pero se dio cuenta que en esta ocasión su fachada no la podría ocultar- de acuerdo…………-dijo y sin mas desapareció…………….

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que silence Absolut Y Whip White con varitas se llevaron el cuerpo de Orange dog de allí no querían posponer mas eso

De repente todos los espías sintieron un incremento de energía de algún lado, alertas comenzaron a buscar de donde provenía la energía cuando se toparon con Potter…… tal vez el no se daba cuenta pero a pesar de la cabeza gacha y de apretar los puños tan fuerte que estaban seguros que se haría daño , sabia que estaba pasándolo mal… realmente mal si estaba liberando tal energía

-Son unos desgraciados- dijo en una voz que aprecia no ser la de el y fue ahí donde estallaron algunos ventanales producto de la liberación de energía del chico.- malditos asesinos, lo hacen sin reparar que……..- empezó a golpear la mesa donde momentos antes estaba el cadáver de orange dog

Todos los espías presentes tenían ese mismo sentimiento, mientras que ellos mataban cuando era necesario hacerlo, y aunque nunca lo reconocieran abiertamente había un sentimiento de culpa en ellos, además nunca mataban adultos mayores o niños estaba fuera del código , los espías de eternity mataban sin piedad y no tenían códigos, pero no podía hacer mas por el solo dejar que se descargara y fue así como black moon se acerco al chico

-Eso es potter grita y golpea mas nunca llores que esto te sirva de lección que voldemort no se tentará el corazón para lastimara tus seres queridos-le dijo en tono duro sin contemplaciones al chico quien estaba a punto de derramar unas lagrimas.- esto es la primera batalla , nosotros ganamos tenemos a black de nuestro lado, eso debería alegarte, la muerte de orange dog la lamentaremos hoy mañana.. mañana celebraremos esta victoria

-Celebrar?- dijo aturdido harry

-Si y ustedes dos están invitados también- dijo black rose acercándose- ahora deben irse ya casi amanece y están esperándolos- hermione se sujetaba el hombro donde le habían herido de bala y ahora le salía mucha sangre- mañana les enviaremos una lechuza ahora váyanse- dijo dándoles un broche en forma de perro negro

-Ya hablaremos de esto mañana- dijo black night al miento que los tres estudiantes eran transportados hasta las rejas de entrada de Hogwarts

Sin decir una sola palabra los chicos se dirigieron al castillo, se oían los susurros del bosque prohibido y tal como habían salido entraron, llegando hasta el vestíbulo

-Será mejor tratar de dormir un poco- dijo draco mientras sentía un pequeño dolor en el dorso de su mano pues un hechizo le había rosado ahí

Fue cundo harry pudo percatarse que ellos tampoco habían salido bien librados, draco aparte de la mano tenia un corte en la ceja y sabia que se le iba a amoratar los brazos donde tenia un rasgadura enorme, ron por otro lado sangraba de la nariz y cojeaba un poco de la pierna derecha, el por su parte no se había librado de que tuviera la boca sangrada producto de su breve pelea con Read Scarlet, también le dolía bastante un brazo a lo mejor se le había dislocado

-Bueno vayamos a dormir , ya mañana hablaremos y le diremos a hermione de seguro ella sabe que hacer con estas cosas- dijo señalando las heridas- nos vemos antes del desayuno en su torre draco, para no levantar sospechas de nadie mas

-De acuerdo dijo draco cansado- nos vemos mañana temprano la contraseña es "Dulce Venganza"- dijo y se fue para tratar de descasar

-Esto es solo el inicio no es así harry?- dijo ron en tono preocupado-

-Si yo creo que esta batalla es solo el inicio de lo que nos vamos a enfrentar mas adelante- dijo harry en tono preocupado- bueno vamos a tratar de descansar un poco, y preparémonos para el regaño que nos dará hermione en cuanto se enterase de eso

Mientras tanto en la torre, hermione había llegado justo cuando oyó el sonido del retrato abrirse para dar paso a draco, ella se apresuro a meterse en su cama y tapándose hasta la cabeza espero a que draco se metiera en su cuarto. El chico pensando que no debería preocupar o asustar ala chica decidió que era mejor que ella no se enterara al menos hasta que estuviera harry en medio para librarse de la ira de la morena así que con mucho sigilo se metió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta

Hermione dio un suspiro e alivio y con cuidado prendió nuevamente al luz, dejando ver su aspecto, aun no se cambiaba y seguía con el traje de látex el cual estaba estropeado, sucio y con un corte en el brazo derecho el cual sangraba demasiado y recordó lo que les dijo julian a ella y a Catherine antes de que se regresaran

_------------------------------------------Flash back-------------------_

La triada después de la partida de potter y de los demás estaban ultimando los detalles del reporte

-No lo se pero read dead se me hace conocido- dijo hermione quitándose el antifaz plateado pues estaban solos- esta herida no ha dejado de sangrar

-Es cierto dijo Catherine examinando el brazo de la morena y analizando también una rasgadura en su pierna izquierda- tampoco esta deja de sangrar…..

-Al parecer no solo están haciendo armas en contra de seres mágicos – anuncio julian con voz intranquila- al parecer también lo hacen para acabar con los magos,-dijo tomando el brazo de hermione y lo puso ala altura de su nariz.- al parecer han puesto poción anticoagulante en las balas y en las armas no creo que estuvieran jugando con esto

-Yo lo siento por ellos- dijo hermione con una sonrisa burlona- voldemort no les perdonara que aparte de fracasar hayan perdido algunos valiosos guerreros

- mhhhhhhhhh vuelvo enseguida- dijo de la nada black moon con un plop desapareció y al cabo de unos minutos regreso con algunas botellas- Toma- le dijo a hermione- bébete esto antes de acostarte- dijo pasándole un frasquito azul- esto al levantarte- dijo pasándole otro color verde- y esto te lo aplicas cuándo te bañes mañana temprano

-Severus estará contento de que has aprendido bien el uso de las pociones- dijo julian con una sonrisa mientras a el también le daban su ración de pociones

-Por cierto el………- empezó hermione

-Esta con West Wolf con los medimagos, vigilando a sirius- dijo como si no le importara- mañana lo veremos en la celebraciones al parecer

-Eso será emocionante quiero ver a harry al fin junto a sirius- dijo hermione sonriente y vio su reloj- diablos debo irme ellos ya tiene rato que se fueron y no quiero que draco descubra que no estoy allí

-Yo me quedare un poco mas- anuncio Catherine- ventajas de tener un cuarto privado

-Bueno nos vemos mañana en el desayuno- dijo a los dos y desapareció a sin mas-

_----------------------------------------------------Fin del Flash back------------_

Se estaba aplicando la poción después de cambiarse de ropas, el traje de látex lo quemo con un simple hechizo no quería alguna cosa que la asociara con la espía, se cambio con un sencillo pijama de seda para poder dejar que su cuerpo descansara y que le diera aire ala herida

Hermione pensaba que ese solo era el inicio para que harry descubriera todo, ella lo sabia , sabia que harry era demasiado listo como para no darse cuenta de algunos detalles que el futuro aparecerían, tenia miedo de la reacción del chico y sobre todo , como será cuando ella al fin se presente como un espía de Dark Shadow?

Que pasara cuando al fin le diga que ella ha matado?

Y peor aun que le ha mentido?

Mientras tanto era hora de recibir un castigo así lo sabia red scarlet quien seguida detrás de read dead y read sky llegaron frente voldemort el cual estaba bebiendo una copa de vino , se veía desinteresado, solo movía el contenido de la copa frente a sus ojos sin prestar mucha atención los 3 espías hincados frente a el

-Le ruego que nos perdone mi señor- siguió read scarlet después de haberle relatado los hechos- es solo que dark shadow trajo a demasiados camisas blancas y después los aurores que………..

-Cállate- dijo con voz autoritaria voldemort , no había gritado pero no era necesario – ahora solo quiero que me digas cual era tu misión?- dijo como si se tratara de un maestro a su alumna

-Traer a black señor y elimi……..- empezó a decir red scarlet

-Solo traer a Sirius Black- respondió en ese mismo tono de voz voldemort- solo eso, no quería que hicieras de eso una pequeña guerra………… me has decepcionado querida………. Pensé que serias mas inteligente……….y no te dejarías llevar por la venganza estupida que tienes en contra de esos insectos…..acércate……. y ustedes dos también….. al perecer les tengo que enseñar modales – y dio una carcajada que les helo la sangre antes de decir- _CRUCIO_- los espías se retorcieron ante el poder ejercido de esa maldición, voldemort ni se inmuto de los gritos de dolor simplemente volteo su rostro hasta dar con una pequeña figura que estaba temblado , vestía también un traje de eternity- espero que tu me hayas traído buenas noticias de Hogwarts…….

Gritos de dolor fue lo que acompaño a los hechizos de voldemort y sus risas

En las oficinas de Dark Shadow a pesar de que todos se habían ido a atender heridos y los espías activos ya se habían ido a dormir había un hombre, en un enorme despacho, las sombras protegían que nadie reconociera su rostro, su figura era imponente alto y aunque no era musculoso imponía, estaba vestido con un traje sastre de color negro, estaba mirando hacia la ventana de la lujosa oficina, en la mesa había una plaquita que decía simplemente:

**AL**

**GUARDIAN LIDER**

Es decir el jefe, nadie había arriba de el y todos estaban por debajo de el, esta miraba las luces de las estrellas, mientras bebía un liquido de color miel , dio un cansado suspiro mientras encendía un puro y se disponía a fumarlo

Tantos problemas a cuestas, solo estaba empezando y el estaba preocupado, por la triada , por potter, por el futuro mágico, nadie debía saber de esa preocupación solo el, gracias a un movimiento que hizo para acomodarse, la luz de luna ilumino solo una breve fracción de su cara, solo se podía distinguir un cabello blanco casi plata, brillante y sedoso, el hombre volvió a dar otra calada de su puro y decidió volver aponerse la mascara ante todos, la de seguridad como si el supiera todo , aunque en realidad estaba muy confundido , volteo a ver su escritorio donde se encontraba un teléfono negro, si por hoy basta de pensar en el futuro, mañana , mañana les hablaría la triada para decirles lo que seguía ahora

-Solo espero que estén preparados para esto- dijo con voz profunda y con un deje de preocupación el hombre al tiempo que apuraba el resto de la copa

CONTINUARA

-Que es esto?... sangre y esta poción………

-Porque están así?

-Y porque no me llevaron?

-Miren lo que ha publicado el profeta

-Catherine puede curarles esas heridas

-Que te paso en el brazo hermione?

-Una invitación?

-Quien te envía esas rosas Hermione? Y a ti Catherine?

-No se de que beso me hablas Harry

-Todos están con antifaces

-Esto es una fiesta………….

-ES un placer tenerte de vuelta con nosotros East Dog

-Gracias por rescatarme

-Sirius es vital que nos digas donde esta al ambrosía y al mapa que lleva al Santo Grial

-Aun pienso matarte Black …….después de lo que el hiciste a Catherine

-Hemos decidido trabajar juntas mientras tanto……..

-Sirius………………..

-Te ves muy guapo sirius

-Vaya que han cambiado las cosas por acá no?

-Harry potter , esto aun no acaba, lo peor esta por venir, la próxima misión será aun mas difícil para ti

-Cathy………… yo…………..

-Tendré que esconderme mientras se aclara esto y podemos detener a cola gusano

-He pensado en regresar ala organización activamente……

-Shhhhhhh no hables……… solo……….solo bésame

-Esa voz es igual ala de………………….

-Así podremos visitar a violeta y que la conozcan los chicos

-Me gusta el perrito como le pondré?

-Necesitaremos al ambrosía……… pero hay un pequeño problema con eso…..

-Espero que hayan descansado mis queridos espías, es hora de la segunda parte de este plan, que será dentro de dos meses

-Querida quiero que retes a duelo a Lady Hermione Jane Granger…. Necesito saber algo

El próximo capitulo se llamara

Capitulo 15:Celebración, sospechas , cerca de la verdad

Notas de la autora:

Holas primero que nada perdón por no poder actualizar antes es que tenia un pequeño proyecto que tuve que actualizar , pero no se preocupen que sigo viva y para nada dejare este fanfic, espero sus opiniones

Vieron el pequeño Remus/Tonks que puse? A las fanáticas de esta pareja les tenemos buenas noticias

-Ahora viene las preguntas de siempre:

que paso con ese beso entre Catherine y harry,

que habrá descubierto read dead?

Descubrirán a hermione?

Quien diablos es Al?

Y Snape se llevara bien con los weasleys y con harry?

Que pasara con los demás espías?

Que pasara con sirius?

Porque tanto odio de Scarlet hacia cat?

Hermione se atreverá a decirles a cat y a julian acerca de draco?

En el próximo capítulo habrá muchísimo hermione –draco y otro romancillo por ahí prometido, que canción quieren que ponga en la fiesta? Si quieren que alguien cante solo pídanlo ok?

Las canciones ocupadas esta vez fueron

Quiereme mucho de –Ely guerra si pueden escucharla mientras esta la escena mucho mejor

Ten miedo de mi- Fernando delgadillo- aque no les queda perfecto a draco y hermione?

Sean buenos conmigo y manden un review que eso es lo que me pone a trabajar a marchas forzadas y dentro de poco subiré ese one-shot que tenia en mente ok? Cuídense mucho y sigan leyendome besos

,maden reviews


	16. Chap 15:Celebración,sospechas,cerca d

Nota de la autora: en vista a sus peticiones de poner primero las canciones para poder oírlas junto al fic aquí están para que las tengan preparadas , no se sorprendan del cambio brusco de los géneros musicales, lo entenderán en vista de que lean el capitulo ahora a leer- nos vemos abajo

Milkshake-Kellis

Kelly Osbourne - One word

El aparato-Café tacuba

Ingrata café tacuba,

-Porque te vas- aurora y la academia

-Reina de corazones-Alejandra Guzman

Esa Noche-Café tacuba

**Capitulo 15:Celebración, sospechas , cerca de la verdad**

Había muchas cosas que pensar y muchas pistas casi imposibles de encubrir por ese hecho hermione se levanto temprano tenia que enviar una carta a DS preguntando por información acerca de un espía de eternity.

Mientras veía alejarse a Luca con el pergamino en al pata no dejaba de pensar en al batalla anterior

Por algún motivo sentía que conocía ese Red Dead , esa forma de luchar con la espada y de defender no era propio de alguien común, y es de todos conocido que Hermione Granger nunca se queda con alguna duda

Pero en esos momentos estaba haciendo otras cosas

-Bien gracias a esas pociones esto esta por curarse- dijo mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo y analizaba la herida sangrante hecha por ese moreno espía de Eternity- Ese bastardo-dijo aplicándose con furia un liquido azul en al cortada que poco a poco fue cerrándose- me distraje solo un poco, pero que bueno que ahora solo parece un rasguño algo profundo pero bien un rasguño , no creo que nadie lo vea…….- dijo admirándolo desde distintos ángulos, después se coloco con sumo cuidado una venda

El sonido de un teléfono interrumpió sus cuidados

-Que diablos- dijo regresando rápidamente a su cuarto contestando el celular que repiqueteaba sin cesar , abriéndolo con dificultad pues aun tenia molestias del brazo derecho

Una voz neutra y tranquila contesto

- _Ven de inmediato_- y colgó sin mas

Hermione entendió eso y enseguida busco en su armario el traje formal de Dark Shadow y tras colocárselo con premura salio disparada hacia las escaleras para poder estar cuanto antes en las afueras del colegio para poder desaparecerse, de seguro Catherine y julian estaban ya ahí

Mientras hermione cerraba el retrato de la torre un rubio se estaba desperezando , aun era de madrugada y tanto harry como ron no llegarían hasta dentro de un rato, no quería ir a ver a hermione como era su intención puesto que no quería enfrentarse a la furia de la morena en cuanto lo viera, pero si un buen baño para relajarse seria bueno

Así que con ese pensamiento se levanto para poder darse un merecido baño, llego al lavabo para poder ver las marcas y si como lo presentía un no dejaba de sangrar esa herida en la ceja, se reviso el brazo donde tenia una rasgadura y tampoco estaba mejor porque será?

Se fijo que en el borde del lavabo había un extraña poción e color verde y a su lado…eso era sangre?

-Que es esto?...-dijo tocando le liquido rojo-... sangre y esta poción………-por seguridad no la toco pero si la olfateo con cuidado , algo extraño -poción para cicatrizar……. Mh que raro, esta poción es muy complicada para hacer y me pregunto que hará aquí- por inercia volteo a ver hacia la puerta de hermione y dio una sacudida con la cabeza- que cosas tan absurdas se me ocurren, mejor me doy un baño ya después podremos hablar

Mientras tanto en Londres, se levantaba un lujoso hospital, justo donde habían una amplia zona residencial el cartel de la entrada decía

**Centro De Especialidades de Londres**

Los vecinos curiosos deseaban entrar ahí en alguna ocasión sin embargo nunca habian pasado de la entrada ya que ese era un hospital exclusivo para los trabajadores de una fabrica de muebles , por eso ya se habían acostumbrado a verlo, elegante e impotente , sin poder nunca entrar a el

En esos momentos, dentro de ese aséptico lugar, en la cama 402 del área restringida habían 5 figuras de pie contemplando a una sexta figura que estaba inconciente, esta estaba totalmente ajena la discusión que en esa habitación se daba

-Que diablos estas diciendo West Wolf?- dijo en un tono completamente furico Catherine quien se había despojado de su mascara

-Yo solo te he repetido lo que me dijo Gamma- dijo West Wolf derrumbado en un sillón había pasado la noche ahí sin dormir cuidando a su amigo-Yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho

-Pues aquí esta bien claro- dijo Black Rose mirando los expedientes al pie de la cama de Sirius- Esta en coma producida por un colapso nervioso

-Algo en al transferencia del Velo debió haberlo descolocado- dijo Julian pensativo- No nos puede estar pasando esto….no ahora que estábamos tan cerca

-Sin embargo-Dijo Thunder Raven- Sus signos vitales están totalmente bien….. solo es que esta profundamente inconciente

-ya han probado con pociones, hechizos..-empezó Catherine sentándose al borde de la cama de sirius y quitándole un mechón de pelo negro

-Todo- dijo Remus quitándose la mascara-No hay nada que hacer. Hemos pensado que tal vez harry…………..

-Tienes razón- dijo hermione mientras se quitaba la mascara también y se acercaba a Catherine- Harry.. el pudo regresarlo del velo y el podrá sacarlo del coma también

-Debemos ir por el- dijo Julian de inmediato

-Aun no- dijo Cat con firmeza- Dejemos que descanse un poco mas, a medio día lo traeremos, además si no mal recuerdo aun deben de curarse esas heridas no creo que se hayan recuperado sin las pociones adecuadas

-Es cierto- dijo Severus poniendo una mano sobre Catherine- Lo principal es la fachada , cat tu y hermione deben de curar a esos tres jóvenes insensatos y a medio día no se como pero lo traerán aquí

-De acuerdo- dijo hermione levantándose- debo irme he estado demasiado tiempo aquí y pueden sospechar-dijo mirando nerviosamente el reloj

-Estas nerviosa Black Rose porque?- quiso saber julian suspicaz

-No se de que hablas- dijo hermione con rapidez no quería que supieran que probablemente un rubio había ido a buscarla con el viejo pretexto de estar deseando los buenos días- Debo irme, Black Moon, ya tengo planeado curar a los chicos llega a la torre en 20 minutos recuerdo?

-Es un trato- dijo Catherine distraídamente centrando toda su atención en Sirius black

Hermione iba corriendo literalmente por los pasillos de Hogwarts las 8 de la mañana y el desayuno lo servían a las 9, diablos, porque uno no se puede aparecer en Hogwarts y luego estaba el hecho de que estaba con al ropa de Dark Shadow, lo bueno es que traía la túnica del colegio y lo mejor era que sus amigos nunca se levantaban temprano.. mas confiada en eso abrió la puerta de la torre y lo que vio casi la hace disparar su arma

-Como entraron aquí?- dijo hermione visiblemente sorprendida

Frente a ella estaban Harry , Ron y Draco sentados en al salita

-Veníamos a hablar contigo pero no estabas- dijo harry- tu puerta estaba cerrada…. A donde has estado?

-Fui a dar un paseo- dijo hermione rápidamente y tratando de que la túnica cubriera bien su falda negra vio al confusión , las dudas en la mirada de sus amigos y decidió cambiar de tema, fingiendo que se había dado cuenta apenas dijo con una voz sumamente molesta- Porque están así?

-Te das cuenta apenas?- dijo ron sarcástico tocando su labio sangrante

-Tenemos que hablar hermione- dijo harry como siempre con esa mirada que reservaba solo para cosas sumamente serias-Ayer fue el rescate de Sirius…………

-De que diablos hablas harry?- dijo la chica yendo hacia el sillón y revisando las heridas de los tres chicos- bueno ahorita me cuentan iré por algo para tratar de curarlos- dijo y se levanto con rapidez para irse a su habitación antes de irse dijo- y mas vale que tengan una buena excusa del porque no me llevaron con ustedes

El movimiento fue tan brusco que no pudo evitar que la túnica se levantara un poco y mostrara la falda que harry conoció a la perfección, harry no fue el único que lo advirtió pero decidió no comentar nada. Había algunas cosas que empezaban a cuadrar en su mente

Hermione bajo rápidamente eso si se toma en cuenta que se quito las ropas de DS y se puso el uniforme de la escuela gracias a dios la camisa cubría apenas las vendas que se puso esa mañana se coloco la túnica por las dudas bajo con rapidez y llego muy agitada a donde estaban sus amigos

-Se me acabo al poción cicatrizante- dijo hermione

-Tienes en tu cuarto poción cicatrizante?- dijo draco suspicaz esa era la poción de esa mañana………

-Claro harry siempre se anda dañando tanto en quiddich o con sus peleas que desde 3° se la preparo- dijo hermione saliendo por al tangente

-Pero si desde el año pasado no me la das- dijo harry contrariado

-Por eso se me acabo porque te la gastaste toda cuando regresamos del ministerio- dijo hermione con a mentira ensayada desde antes- bien ahora me dirán que diablos les paso?- dijo poniendo su mejor arma en juego .. su mirada seria…….

Los chicos……. Es decir. Harry…….. le explico a hermione todo lo que paso en el ministerios, desde sus entrenamientos con Black Moon hasta como se encontró Draco y ron y que a ella no la quisieron llevar para no preocuparla, también le dijeron todo acerca de la batalla de los muertos y de que pudieron rescatar a Sirius Black

Claro esta que después de eso tuvieron que aguantar por mas de 20 minutos los reclamos e insultos de hermione diciéndoles lo descuidados e imprudentes que habían sido y lo malos que se habían portado con ella al no dejarle ni siquiera una nota

Hermione al verles sus rostros no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable al mentirles de esa manera, pero después pensó que era lo mejor de todas formas ya había pasado así que se tranquilizo y no les grito mas

-Ahorita debe de estar despertando- dijo harry visiblemente contento

A hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estomago

-Y porque no me llevaron?- dijo hermione mostrándose enojada otra vez- pude haberlos ayudado

-No queríamos que te lastimaran- dijo draco de inmediato

-Pues para tu información dragoncito- dio hermione quien pensaba en recibir un oscar después de semejante actuación- yo he luchado con harry desde 1° año y nunca me han herido seriamente

-Seriamente?- dijo el chico sin creerlo como la habían cuidado entonces harry y ron?

-Bueno el año pasado estuviste en la enfermería- apunto ron como para la nada

-Eso fue muy leve pude haberlos ayudado- dijo hermione- pero bueno de nada sirve lamentarnos por eso lo bueno es que rescataron a sirius y ahora que van a hacer

-Ellos nos contactaran hoy.. algo así como una celebración- dijo harry pensativo- son gente muy extraña

-Ni lo digas-pensó hermione-Bien entonces lo que sigue es analizar bien la información que tenemos y antes…….. curar sus heridas

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del retrato abriéndose

-Miren lo que ha publicado el profeta- entro Catherine con rapidez y se detuvo al ver a los chicos francamente su cara de desconcierto merecía un premio- Que les paso? se cayeron de las camas?

-Ehhhhhhhhh tuvimos un accidente- apunto a decir ron con rapidez Catherine no tenia ni idea de los que pasaba y el como hermano no se lo iba a decir

-No tiene nada que decirme- dijo Catherine desplegando el profeta – Todos tenemos nuestros cadáveres en el ropero

-Cadáveres?- dijo draco contrariado

-Quiere decir que todos tenemos secretos- dijo hermione

-Así es y yo no soy alguien curioso así que lo que hagan por las noches no es de mi incumbencia- dijo ella – solo venia para leyeran esto- dijo y comenzó a leer lo que decía el profeta-

"**Gran Incursión en el ministerio**

**Ayer a al media noche una centena de mortifagos liderados por extraños sujetos vestidos de negro y rojo irrumpieron al ministerios, al parecer el señor oscuro desea la profecía de la que se dice que no existe, …………. Muertos… heridos………… aurores sin saber que hacer………… el anfiteatro semi-destruido…………….. cadáveres y ningún testigo presencial………"**

-Profecía?- dijo Ron si no fue por………- un codazo de Draco lo hizo callarse

-Bueno al parecer la guerra esta mas cerca de lo que creemos- dijo Catherine acercándose a ron y observando su labio con cuidado- vaya si que necesitan poción cicatrízate eh?... iré a buscar un poco no tardo - dijo y se retiro con rapidez

Harry no pudo articular ninguna palabra, muchas cosas para poder decir algo, primero en el profeta estaban totalmente equivocados, que nadie se había dado cuenta de que iban por sirius y no por al profecía?

Además, Catherine, era raro que hubiera alguien a quién no el importara verlos cubiertos de heridas y no les preguntara como se las habían hecho, si esa chica era muy extraña

Instintivamente se toco los labios, recordó la escena en al torre de astronomía, sus labios eran tan calidos y que pasara ahora? Como debía tratarla?

-Harry?- hermione llamo al chico ,este solo dirigió su mirada hacia la chica –Les decía que Catherine puede curarles esas heridas ella debe de tener las pociones adecuadas

-Será mejor no decirles nada ni a ella ni a Julián- dijo ron todos lo voltearon a ver- no es que no confié en ellos solo que no quiero meterlos en esto

-Ron Tiene razón- dijo harry- ni una palabra

-Vaya-dijo Catherine entrando nuevamente cargada de frascos que draco caballerosamente le ayudo a cargar- tienen suerte de que Sev este en sus despacho pude traerme estas pociones sin que se diera cuenta

-Pero tendrás problemas- dijo draco al ver las pociones- estas son difíciles de conseguir

-No hay problema- dijo Catherine con tranquilidad- ya veré que me invento, lo importante es que vayamos al desayuno bien y que ustedes no parezcan haber salido de una guerra de pandillas

Acto seguido y con ayuda de hermione ayudo a curar a los chicos, Catherine se centro en ron mientras que hermione lo hizo con draco y harry al poco tiempo los tres portaban solo leves rasguños de lo que antes fueron sangrantes heridas

-Bien no despreciare pociones en un tiempo- dijo ron con burla

-.No lo deberías hacer nunca- dijo Catherine mirando el reloj- será mejor que bajemos a desayunar o sospecharan que algo este pasando

Así pues, se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor y para no fallar en alguna costumbre se sentaron todos en al mesa de los leones ,donde con ayuda de un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas fueron disfrutando de una apacible mañana

Neville llego de repente hacia los chicos

-Hermione necesito que me ayudes en el ensayo de pociones- dijo el chico- y para error de hermione apoyo ambas manos en los brazos de su amiga, y aunque no fue muy fuerte la agarro desprevenida y un leve quejido de dolor que no paso inadvertido para sus compañeros

-Que te pasa hermione?- dijo ron – te duele algo?

-No es nada- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- es que neville ha estado entrenado mucho y ahora es mas fuerte de lo que era antes

-Disculpa hermione- dijo Neville apenado- lo hice sin querer

-No es nada- dijo la morena sin percatarse que harry al miraba con mucha atención

Primero esa falda ahora ese dolor………… que diablos te esta pasando hermione?

-El correo- dijo Catherine para distraer a los demás al instante las palomas llenaron el lugar, sin embrago llamo la atención una hermosa águila real que llevaba dos ramos de rosas , unas rojas y otras negras las mismas que dejo en hermione y Catherine respectivamente

-Mis favoritas- dijo Cat con coquetería y mientras los demás se distarían viendo las flores hermione escondió dos sobres negros entre sus ropas

-Quien te envía esas rosas Hermione?-dijo ron mientras veía a hermione oler esas rosas- Y a ti Catherine?

-Tal vez sea algún chico recuerden que el baile de Halloween esta muy próximo- dijo cat con simpleza

-Baile?- dijo draco contrariado

-Me lo dijo el profesor Snape- dijo Catherine como si de un secreto se tratase – el director lo anunciara en la cena así que tal vez allá alguien haciendo el intento

-Y que es eso tan raro que les llego a ustedes?- dijo hermione para que un rubio no destruyera sus hermosas rosas como veía en la mirada plateada

Los chicos vieron que tenían 3 sobres de color negro con detalles en dorado, cada una decía confidencian así que pensando en lo que había pasado anoche decidieron no abrirlas en ese momento, Catherine lo había intuido así que decidió hacérselos mas fácil esta vez, después de todo tenia que hacer algo también

-Es cierto con las noticias se me olvido darle su poción a julian …..va matarme- dijo y salio disparada del gran comedor

-Vamos- dijo harry y los 4 salieron del gran comedor hacia la torre de los premios anuales

Se acomodaron en los sillones y procedieron a abrir los sobres que decían así

**La hora de la vendimia a acabado, es hora de hacer una fiesta pagana donde todos los excesos están permitidos**

**Lleguen a la hora donde las brujas salen a divertirse**

**Al punto cumbre donde las estrellas emergen y se pueden ver juntos a leones y gacelas**

**Esta invitación es personal y no esta permitido llevar invitados**

**DS**

-Una invitación?-Dijo ron contrariado- esta muy raro esto no dice el lugar ni al hora

-Si lo dice pero es un acertijo- dijo Draco observando su invitación

-Esta muy fácil- dijo hermione- tu ya averiguaste donde es harry?

-Si.. creo que si- dijo potter pensativo- "El lugar donde se ven las estrellas", "Donde se pueden ver juntos al león y la gacela"……. Eso ultimo puede ser un lugar donde están protegidos………. Un zoológico claro…….. y donde se ven las estrellas……por supuesto……. Lo tengo la torre astronómica que esta dentro del zoológico………."La hora donde salen las brujas" es obviamente las 12 de la noche

-Perfecto-dijo hermione orgullosa del poder de deducción de su amigo

-Que es un zoológico?- dijo ron

-Es un lugar donde los muggles ven animales que están entre rejas- explico draco como todo un conocedor

-Bien entonces creo que tienen un compromiso- dijo hermione aplaudiendo con las manos-

-Oye pero aquí dice que no puedes ir con nosotros- dijo ron triste

-Es lógico ustedes ayudaron en el rescate de ayer- dijo hermione como si no importara

-De eso nada tu vas con nosotros así tenga que enfrentarme ala triada- dijo harry- ya te hemos excluido mucho

-No es necesario- dijo hermione ese era un problema no podía estar con ellos y ser a la vez black rose

-Claro que si no vamos a dejarte sola- dijo ron también testarudamente

-Miren no deben de pensar en eso- dijo hermione en modo conciliador- ustedes deben recabar toda la información posible acerca de esos espías y deben de saber como esta sirius

-Pero tu eres mejor en eso- dijo harry- tienes que ir con nosotros

-No yo tengo que quedarme- dijo hermione perdiendo la paciencia- debo buscar información sobre……….

El repiqueteo de la ventana los hizo voltear

-Esa no es tu lechuza potter?- dijo draco yendo a abrir

Hedwing entro majestuosa hacía donde estaba harry y le extendió la pata donde había un pergamino plateado

-Es un carta- dijo harry- que raro papel leyó y decía algo así

**Es urgente que vengas …..Tu perro no ha despertado…….te veo donde ayer**

**BM**

-Sirius- dijo hermione ahogando un grito

-Salio mal del velo?- dijo draco contrariado- se veía muy bien ayer

-Esas cosas pasan – dijo hermione mas tranquila- debes ir harry

-Si ahora mismo- dijo el chico tomando su túnica- después seguimos hablando de esto nos vemos en al comida- dijo y salio disparado

-Ojala que sirius este bien……. Es todo lo que tiene harry- dijo ron con tristeza

-Ya veras que si -dijo hermione tratándose de convencer mas a así misma que a harry- ya veras que lo lograra

-Bueno debo irme- dijo ron levantándose- gracias a Neville se que no he terminado el ensayo de pociones y por primera vez quiero que el mió quede de lujo, así snape vera que puedo cuidar a Catherine a la perfección- dijo saliendo con paso decidido de ahí

-Yo también saldré por un momento-dijo hermione levantándose ignorando el débil murmullo de protesta del rubio

-Y yo que pensaba aprovechar el tiempo a solas- dijo draco- a donde vas de todas formas?

-Iré con hagrid- dijo hermione ya planeando su estrategia- me dijo que le han traído un cargamento de huevos doxys que quiere enseñar a los alumnos de segundo y quiere que vaya a revisarlo con el

-Te va a llevar toda la mañana

-No para nada volveré en 1 hora y después………-dijo acercándose a los labios del chico- me gustaría relajarme- dijo para después darle un profundo beso en los labios

-Si además quiero decirte algo de harry y ron- dijo draco después de que se separaron de aquel anhelado beso

-Que pasa con ellos?- quiso saber hermione

-No no pequeña- dijo draco tocando con su dedo la punta de la nariz de hermione- eso te lo diré cuando vengas así me aprovecho de tu curiosidad y hago que vengas mas rápidamente

Hermione hizo un leve puchero que hizo que draco no aguantara las ganas de besarla otra vez y así lo hizo sujetándola de la cintura para atraerla mas a el mientras profundizaba su caricia

-Me voy- dijo hermione con voz aterciopelada- si me quedo un segundo mas aquí no podré marcharme y de verdad debo hacerlo- dándole un ultimo beso en los labios se marcho con rapidez

Mientras harry se encontraba en esos momentos con Black Moon quien contemplaba con melancolía la ventana, o al menos eso aparentaba pues tenia puesta esa mascara plateada que siempre portaba, estaba vestida con una falda corta de color negro y una camisa ajustada negra también

-Me alegra que te preocupe tanto sirius- dijo black moon sin mirarlo- solo debemos esperar a Black Rose y black Night y podremos irnos

-No están siempre juntos?- dijo harry un poco desesperado al tener que esperar

-No somos siameses- dijo moon ahora observándolo largamente- cada uno tiene sus propios deberes y no podemos estar siempre juntos levantaría muchas sospechas – debes de aprender algo Potter, La desesperación no te lleva a ningún lado, así estés estallando sirius no se pondrá mejor si lo demuestras, debes de permanecer con al mente tranquila para poder ayudarlo

-Como esta el- dijo harry diciendo a l fin lo que quería decir desde un principio- Esta muy Mal?

-Esta en coma- dijo escuetamente la chica y como la mira de harry era que quería mas información agrego- Al parecer la información que le dimos sobre cargo su cerebro al momento en que salio del velo lo que causo que quedara en coma desde el preciso instante en que salio del velo

-Han intentado…-empezó harry apretando los nudillos con impotencia

-Todo- lo corto Moon molesta también un poco pues se parecía mucho a harry en ese punto- todo y nada ha funcionado…….. pero Black Rose siendo la chica que es pensó que si tu pudiste regresarlo ala realidad también podrías sacarlo del coma

-Black Rose?- dijo harry contrariado- pero como

-Ni yo misma lo se peor ella tiene mucha fe en tu Potter- Le dijo Catherine con mordacidad- y mas te vale no defraudarla

En esos momentos llego un tranquilo Black Night Seguido de una apurada Black Rose quien llevaba una túnica negra cerrada al cuello

-Lo siento estaba ... investigando- dijo Black Rose mientras conjuraba un biombo y se metía en el cambiándose rápidamente de prendas , harry no podía ver que ella utilizaba uniforme de Hogwarts o todo se iría al caño……. Con un simple Evanesco desapareció su uniforme y cuando salio del biombo estaba vestida de la misma forma que Catherine

-Lo siento no tuve tiempo de cambiarme- dijo hermione apenada

-No te preocupes vamos a tiempo de todos modos- Apunto Black Night mientras observaba su reloj de bolsillo

Todos se marcharon ayudados pro aretes de invisibilidad pues al ser domingo debían ser mas cuidadosos , una vez que salieron de los limites del castillo hermione conjuro ese hechizo que los llevo a todos al blanco hospital donde estaba sirius

Llevaron a harry por pasillos donde se encontraban a múltiples medimagos y doctores, enfermeras y sanadores que los veían con respeto y de vez en cuando alguno inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia los espías, nada de eso paso desapercibido por harry

Al final llegaron al cuarto 402 donde con un suspiro por parte de harry entraron sin ceremonias y harry pudo verlo…….. no ,no pudo verlo porque había otra figura ahí quien estaba de espaldas a el, harry pudo ver su cabellos castaños agitarse con nerviosismo mientras tomaba algo de la mesilla de noche…. Una mascara de color bronce que se coloco con rapidez para darse vuelta….. lo conocía…. Lucho ayer…. Su nombre era West Wolf no?

-Los esperaba mas tarde- dijo escuetamente west Wolf-

-No quisimos esperar tanto- dijo Black Moon acercándose a la cama de sirius-como sigue?

-Igual- dijo West Wolf abatido- no ha cambiado en nada

-Vaya veo que hay reunión- dijo otra voz conocida entrando ala habitación no era otra mas que gamma

-Gamma has estado aquí desde anoche?- dijo black rose sorprendida

-Es mi trabajo-dijo escuetamente gamma mientras revisaba las hojas de sirius-y si te preocupa mi fachada, no hay problema nadie se da cuenta cuando desaparezco así que nadie se percatara de esta ausencia ……… bien creo que todo sigue normal, les venia a informar que después de los estudios que le hicimos a sirius una vez que se marcharon … hemos comprobado que no tiene un daño mental. ni tampoco físico , solo es cuestión de que….-dijo esperando a encontrar algunas palabras adecuadas- Se podría decir vulgarmente… despierte

-Solo es cuestión de que despierte- repitió harry en un susurro y después se dio cuenta de algo- ustedes ya habían estado aquí antes?

-Pues claro nunca dejamos de darle seguimiento a las misiones- dijo black night casi ofendido con el aparente desinterés que harry pensaba que tenían para sus misiones

Pero harry no estaba para atender eso, se estaba percatando de algo, esa falda que le vio a hermione era exactamente igual a la que llevaban esas dos espías, seria posibles?………..no… no podía ser cierto?

Cierto?...

-Creo que lo mas conveniente es dejar a potter aquí con sirius un momento- dijo Black Rose tomando del hombro a West Wolf- Y tu necesitas un café , es necesario que comas algo para seguir cuidando a sirius

-Si será lo mejor- dijo west Wolf dirigiéndole una ultima mirada a sirius después se giro hacia harry y le dijo- tenemos que hablar……. yo tengo muchas cosas que explicarte

Los tres espías se quedaron de piedra al oírlo

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- apuro a decir black night ante esa inminente confesión- vendremos en un rato potter

Black Moon se quedo viendo a sirius por un instante mas y siguió a sus compañeros cuando se marcharon

Harry se sentó en la silla antes ocupada por ese espía y contemplo a sirius , cualquiera que lo viera no diría otra cosa mas que esta tomando una siesta pero harry, tenia moedo de que muriera ,que nuca despertara, después de todo era toda la familia que le quedaba y no quería perderlo otra vez, no así………….

Y por primera vez hizo algo que hace mucho no hacia frente a alguien, lloro, lloro mientras tomaba la mano de sirius entre las suyas

Y lloro por sirius, por el por los espías por hogwarts por hermione, ron y draco, por todo el mundo mágico, porque el no podía ser el elegido que todos ellos querían , ni era lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a voldemort , vamos ni siquiera podía despertar a sirius

Y mientras harry estaba con sirius la triada tenia una platica con west Wolf

-Como que le dirás?- bramo Catherine quien se había quitado la mascara

-No se preocupen que su identidad no se la diré pero creo que justo que harry sepa que yo soy West Wolf y que sirius …….. james, sobre todo….

-Es muy precipitado remus- dijo Julián- si le dices eso harry no tardaría en adivinar lo que pasa y cuando despierte sirius y se de cuenta que sabe al verdad no podremos evitar que le diga el verdadero motivo del ataque a de voldemort a sus padres

-Aun no es tiempo Remus- le dijo hermione mientras se acercaba al hombre- yo misma quiero decirle todo a harry pero aun es necesario que sea entrenado, si lo descubre ahora será todo mas complicado, no entendería lo que hemos hecho

-Pero entonces hasta cuando le diremos al verdad?- dijo remus

-En halloween- dijo Catherine casi de inmediato y todos voltearon verla- faltan algunas semanas para halloween y si todo sale como lo hemos planeado para esas fechas podremos ir en busca de aquello que anhelamos y será entonces cuando harry deberá saber la verdad

-4 semanas- repitió remus mas tranquilo- solo tienen 4 semanas podrán hacerlo entender?

-Si- dijo hermione muy contenta ante la posibilidad de decirle a harry todo , al fin eso será lo mejor- es una promesa………

Es una promesa……………..

Esas 3 palabras le trajeron a Catherine recuerdos de un pasado que ella se había encargado de permanecer en lo mas profundo de su corazón

**---Flash Back----------------**

_Las calles de Londres abrían paso a un convertible azul que se movía a gran velocidad, el conductor era una mujer rubia joven que llevaba unos lentes obscuros y su corta melena rubia ondeaba al viento_

_Era una gran conductora que se las arreglaba para despistar a las patrullas que tenia cerca de ella, dio un vistazo por el retrovisor y dio una brusca vuelta para perder a sus perseguidores Finalmente pudo eludirlos y siguió manejando sin bajar la velocidad del auto hasta que llego a una zona tranquila de departamentos, metió el coche en un callejón y descendió de el_

_Ese si era un mal día, primero el informante terrorista es muerto, luego se separa de Julian en la huida y ahora. Ahora el maldito coche se descomponía, mas bien el camuflaje del coche, ese convertible era le mas buscado en esos momentos y no podía salir con el sin esperar ser atrapada o si?_

_Mas en esos momentos cuándo una de las nuevas espías que les habían puesto como pareja había muerto el día anterior en un ataque terrorista muggle_

_-Esa tonta no sabia distinguir una granada - dijo molesta por esa inexperta chiquilla, no le dio mas importancia _

_Que hacer, pensemos en las opciones:_

_1.-Hablarle a Julian y enfrentar su enojo y que como siempre la este retando con eso de que es muy imprudente y le faltaba practica. Diablos llevaba muy poco como espía nivel 0 y precia que Julián le tenía saña con eso _

_No , no quería usar esa opción_

_2.-Caminar hasta la sede de la organización…_

_Nah demasiado lejos para llegar caminando y mas con ese atuendo….._

_3.-Que llegue un transporte mágicamente y que la lleve a la sede_

_Mhhh poco improbable que pase_

_Entonces solo le quedaba la segunda opción así que primero se preparo para marcharse de ahí, se quito la peluca rubia dejando sus hermosos cabellos pelirrojos sueltos, después se quito los lentes obscuros y sus orbes azules desafiaron su imagen reflejada, después se quito el traje de espía que portaba y se coloco un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes_

_Bien todo comenzaba a marchar bien …….. todo hasta ……….._

_-Pstttt pstttttt- oyó al chica que alguien decía dentro de ese callejón_

_-Quien es?- dijo la pelirroja alerta mientras sujetaba una pistola escondida a los ojos de otra persona_

_- Psttt oye podrías ayudarme?- dijo la voz de un hombre _

_-Sal de ahí y déjame verte y ya veré si puedo ayudarte- demando Catherine descubierta_

_De entre las sombras salio un hombre de aspecto andrajosos, de cabellos negros y mirada vaga, se le veía muy débil y sucio_

_-Eres solo un mendigo- dijo Catherine guardando el arma no veía grandes problemas en ese hombre_

_-Y tu eres solo una niña mimada pero aun si creo que puedes ayudarme- dijo el hombre acercándose_

_-Una niña?- dijo Catherine y volteo los ojos- mira "anciano" no tengo tiempo debo irme y realmente no quiero estar discutiendo contigo –diciendo esto se coloco una pequeña mochila al hombro antes se dirigió al hombre y deposito unos billetes en ella- toma para que te des un baño y comas algo- y se dio media vuelta_

_-Para que diablos quiero yo dinero muggle?- dijo el hombre confundido- y no soy un mendigo chiquilla insolente_

_-Muggles?- repitió la chica- que sabes tu de los muggles_

_-Vaya es mi día de suerte- dijo el hombre- bueno soy un mago y por lo que veo tu eres una bruja no, bueno mira necesito ir aun lugar por eso me preguntaba si me prestarías tu coche para ir no puedo llegar por mi medio de transporte porque es un poco.. llamativo, además es urgente que llegue ya no puedo esperar a la a noche_

_-No te lo recomiendo , este coche esta en las noticias y lo están buscando así que yo que tu me iría en ese medio de transporte llamativo y me iría cuanto antes de aquí_

_Los chillidos de un animal alertaron_

_-_

_Eso no es un…-dijo la pelirroja acercándose_

_-Si es un hipogrifo.. ven aquí Burbeack-dijo el hombre y al instante un hermoso y elegante hipogrifo hizo acto de presencia_

_-Maravilloso- dijo la pelirroja haciendo la inclinación de su cabeza que ni corto ni perezoso el hipogrifo imito_

_-Que raro- dijo el hombre- el por lo general es muy desconfiado al parecer le agradas_

_-Mira tengo la solución a nuestros problemas- dijo la pelirroja sacando de su mochila algo que el hombre conocía a la perfección unos aretes aparentemente de plata_

_-Aretes de invisibilidad?- dijo el hombre incrédulo_

_-Como los conoces?- dijo al chica recelosa- bueno si lo son, le podremos uno al hipogrifo el otro lo usaremos tu y yo y así podremos irnos con rapidez y llegar a nuestros destinos_

_-Es una buena idea- dijo el hombre pero antes me gustaría saber tu nombre_

_-No acostumbro a darle s mi nombre a desconocidos- dijo al chica con mordacidad- quién eres tu de todos modos?_

_-Tienes razón, bien mi nombre es…-dijo dudando no podía dar una respuesta sincera pero sabia que esa chica sabría si mentiría así que hizo algo a medias- Puedes decirme Black_

_-Black?- dijo al chica sarcástica- que tipo de nombre es ese?_

_-Mi nombre por ahora- dijo el hombre y tu? Cual es tu nombre_

_La chica dio una mirada maliciosa antes de responder_

_-Snape- dijo ella y casi sonríe al ver la expresión del rostro del hombre- que pasa?_

_-Digamos que he tenido malas experiencias con las personas que se llaman Snape- dijo el hombre ……. Entonces señorita Snape podemos irnos necesito llegar urgentemente a ese lugar _

_-De acuerdo-dijo la chica tranquilamente _

_Y así emprendieron la marcha la chica tenia la idea de que una vez que la dejara al hombre borrarle la memoria para que no se diera cuenta de que la conocía , el hombre sobrellevaba al hipogrifo hacia al dirección donde era la organización así que la chica comenzó a sospechar_

_-Vas por aquí?- dijo la pelirroja mientras atravesaban un puente_

_-Si tengo una viejo amigo aquí y necesito su ayuda- dijo el hombre con mirada pensativa- no se como me reciba pero espero que pueda ayudarme_

_-Por lo que veo usted no es un mago común señor Black- dijo al pelirroja suspicaz_

_-Que mago es común en estos días?- dijo el hombre enseñando una bella sonrisa- de todas formas es mejor no ser igual que todos así lo distinguen a uno mas, mire yo voy a ese lugar- dijo señalando el puerto-no se donde podamos dejarla a usted_

_-Va al puerto?- dijo la chica asombrada- su amigo es un marino?_

_-No exactamente- dijo el hombre- entonces donde puedo dejarla_

_-Ahí estará a bien- dijo la chica y mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente no podía ser que…. Si era el su cara …….. como no se había dado cuenta antes?_

_Una vez que descendieron se quitaron los aretes a excepción del hipogrifo el cual necesitaba ocultar su presencia allí, se quedaron viendo como esperando la marcha del otro_

_-Bueno gracias por la ayuda señorita- dijo al hombre galantemente- será aquí donde nos separamos_

_-No lo creo- dijo la pelirroja y desenfundo su arma rápidamente- me gustaría saber, que es lo que busca en Dark Shadow señor Black o quiere que le diga Sirius?_

_-Que?- dijo sirius sorprendido- me reconociste?... oye como sabes de Dark Shadow?... no me digas que eres un agente?_

_-No haga mas preguntas- si quiere ver a su amigo yo misma lo acompañare- dijo y _

_guardo_ _el arma- y si hace algún movimiento yo le disparare .y no le conviene imaginar que algo me detendrá, he tenido un día difícil y le aseguro que un ex convicto es lo ultimo que necesito _

_-Vaya al parecer amos nos equivocamos, ni usted es una niña mimada ni yo soy un mendigo cualquiera- dijo al hombre con humor_

_-Vamos- dijo la chica escuetamente_

_Ambos entraron a las oficinas la chica se pudo el antifaz antes de entrar al edificio pero el hombre no se dio cuenta, muchas miradas se iban hacía el por su aspecto, otras miraban con admiración a aquella chica que caminaba como una reina entre sus súbditos, muchos hombres la miraban con deseo y algunas mujeres con envidia, ella había logrado un nivel 0 casi desde su entrada…… las circunstancia s que la obligaron a subir de puesto no fueron las mejores peor aun así se sentía satisfecha por ser la mejor entre ellos_

_Subieron al elevador sin decir una palabra pero sirius sabia que ella tenia la pistola firmemente sujeta por detrás de la cadera y lo miraba atentamente, era una bella chica algo joven …casi de la edad de .. no …sacudió su cabeza par alejar esos pensamientos , por el estaba ahí por el, necesitaba la ayuda y pensaba encontrar a su gran amigo de la juventud_

_Llegaron a un piso con muchas puertas la chica abrió al tercera de la izquierda y con un gesto hizo que sirius entrara ella lo siguió y después cerro la puerta, hizo que el hombre se sentara en una silla que había en ese lugar, de hecho la única silla en el espacio completamente blanco, paredes y piso incluidos, después ella se acerco a un intercomunicador blanco por supuesto y dijo escuetamente_

_-Ven de inmediato- y corto la llamada_

_-Vaya eres muy fría señorita………..-empezó sirius teniendo al corazonada de que ella tampoco había sido del todo sincera y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la mascara que portaba- eres nivel 0_

_-El Nombre es Black Moon- dijo al chica con frialdad- y no te preocupes lo recordaras fácilmente Black……_

_-Vaya es un honor que lleves mi apellido como Alias……-empezó sirius_

_-No fue por ti, fue por….-empezó la chica y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir- no nada……_

_Antes de que sirius indagara a que se refería la chica la puerta se volvió a abrir y otra figura se acerco a Catherine_

_-Bien que es eso que es tan importante que me has obligado a venir aquí – dijo el joven de cabellos castaños con mascara nivel 0_

_-Pues dímelo tu…-dijo la chica sin amilanarse ante el joven- Te he traído una sorpresa….. al prófugo mas famosos del mundo mágico y muggle, que a pesar de que se piensa que quiere matar a Potter , estaba buscando Dark Shadow , y supongo que a buscarte a ti…… así que quien de los dos merece la explicación?...quiero saber porque un espía que fue acusado de traición esta aquí tranquilamente entrando como si no hubiera hecho nada malo…._

_Julian apenas dejo que la chica terminara pues estaba viendo a su amigo Sirius Black debajo de todo ese aspecto de mendigo_

_-Sirius- dijo y fue hacia el hombre para darle un gran abrazo que le hombre respondió- como has podido….._

_-Vaya he recibido muchos abrazos en las ultimas horas- dijo el hombre –sigues igual que antes Julian….._

_Black Night se quito la mascara ante la mirada escandalizada de Catherine y el sonrió al hombre amable_

_-Algunos malos hábitos- dijo julian sin darle mucha importancia- veo que ya conoces a Catherine……_

_-Oye no le diga s mi nombre real- dijo la chica con enojo_

_-Si ya hemos tenido alguna conversación al señorita y yo, aunque dijo que su apellido era Snape tiene que ver con……-dijo ignorando las miradas de enojo de la chica hacia ambos hombres_

_-Ya te lo explicaremos Luego-dijo Julian conociendo de primera mano que al furia de la pelirroja no era nada buena- primero dime que has venido a hacer aquí_

_-Pues necesito tu ayuda- dijo Sirius- Colagusano ha estado todo el tiempo en hogwarts y ahora se ha reunido con el señor oscuro-dijo en tono preocupado- creo que esto esta a punto de comenzar y no se a donde mas ir , además quiero regresar al servicio……_

_-Eso es cierto?- dijo Catherine con recelo- de todas formas nosotros ya estamos en ello, tenemos la pista de voldemort por los bosques de Suecia, y no vamos a hacerle de niñera de Harry Potter_

_-Oye mira no se que te creas pero a harry lo voy a cuidar ante todo de acuerdo?-dijo el hombre mirando severamente a la chica_

_-Vamos vamos no se peleen-dijo entono conciliado Julián mientras se interponía entre los dos- lo mejor será ver a Al a ver que nos dice, vamos al departamento_

_-De acuerdo- dijo Catherine imposibilitada para contradecir que no, costumbre que se le iría quitando con el tiempo-después de todo quiero darme una ducha el plan no salio como esperábamos_

_Ups……………._

_-Que diablos paso Catherine- le dijo Julián mientras sirius veía divertido como la chica parecía una niña pequeña quien su padre la había pillado con el frasco de galletas otra vez_

_-Pues que nuestro informante era de paso también un terrorista muggle-empezó mientras Julián so colocaba la mascara y se iban hacia el área de apariciones- y en plena charla que aparece el FBI y Scotland_ _yard y se mengua el pastel. Entonces cuando el dispararon a ese sujeto yo hice pies en polvorosa y huí en el auto….lo demás es historia_

_Catherine- llamo julian pero la chica lo ignoro desapareciendo en ese instante_

_Cuando Julián Y Sirius llegaron al departamento la chica estaba desapareciendo por una de las habitaciones_

_-Vaya que si es una chica complicada- dijo sirius cuando la chica desapareció_

_-Y eso que aun no la conoces bien- dijo Julian- lo primordial es darte un baño y arreglarte ya después veremos lo demás_

**----------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------**

Una voz había interrumpido sus pensamientos no era otra que la de julian,

-Moon-dijo con voz suave cerca de su oído-estas bien?... oye porque no vas a vigilar a potter?

Mentiroso, como lo odiaba, si odiaba que ese chico supiera exactamente lo que ella sentía, sabia que ella quería estar al lado de sirius y por eso decía eso, ella negaría eso, ella no dejaría que dejara expuesto su negro corazón ella ……..

-Iré-dijo escuetamente y se adentro en la habitación-harry quien se seco rápidamente las lagrimas de su rostro se giro a ella

-Es hora de que me vaya?- dijo el chico abatido- no he logrado nada

-No no te preocupes- dijo y de su boca salio una voz que jamás había salido de la chica ,era una voz cargada de compasión por el chico, es solo que al verlo ahí delante de la ultima persona que tenia ese nexo familiar pues…- es solo que quería entrar también no te molesta cierto?

-No se ve que tu aprecias a sirius también- dijo el chico- como lo conociste?

-Apreciar no era la palabra –pensó al chica

Pero ahí estuvo frente a harry diciéndole lo que había recordado solo unos instantes atrás, sonriendo internamente ante laminada el chico de la espontánea y suave risa que acompaño al final de su relato

-Vaya sirius no es del tipo de conocer a alguien normalmente- dijo el chico

-Porque lo dices?-dijo Black Moon apareciendo otra silla del otro lado de sirius quedando este entre ambos y de tal forma que podían verse directamente entre ellos

Entonces fue cundo harry le contó como conoció a sirius, pensando que el objetivo de la ida de sirius a hogwarts era su cabeza, de cómo conoció a remus, de la casa de los gritos el giratiempo y su huida

-Vaya así que por eso llevaba a ese Hipogrifo- dijo black Moon y sonrió sin darse cuenta

-Y después de que vieron a su jefe que paso?- quiso saber harry mientras contemplaba a sirius y evitaba que su mirada viera ala pelirroja que estaba frente a el e imaginar que era Catherine

-Pues lo vio y le dio todo el apoyo que podía darle- dijo Catherine- pero le dio una misión, cuidar de ti y vigilar los movimientos de la orden del fénix

-La orden?- dijo harry asombrado- porque?

-Había alguien que estaba filtrando información dentro de ella y debíamos descubrir quien era- dijo Catherine sin sentimiento alguno- sirius nos daba reportes de vez en cuando

-Supongo que su amigo de la organizaciones Black Night no?- dijo harry- se conocían desde antes por eso lo sabia, entonces sirius sabe la verdadera identidad de Black Night

-Si, podría decirse que así fue- dijo Catherine tratando e que el chico no ahondara mas en eso

-pero cuando se comunicaba con ustedes?- dijo harry

-Recuerdas cundo iba a alimentar a Burbeack?-dijo Black Moon- se tardaba demaciado con ese hipogrifo pero en realidad venia a dar informe con nosotros-dijo mientras pensaba- o a mi….

-Sirius- dijo harry mientras apretaba la mano de su padrino- por favor despierta, despierta para mi, para que me platiques todo aquello que no se, para que me digas que hacer con respecto a voldemort, con respecto a mis amigos, para que me digas como salir con chicas, te necesito sirius te necesito como el padre que nunca he tenido- dijo el chico mirándolo fijamente- porque no podría soportar alejarme de ti ahora que otra vez estas frente a mi, porque no soportaría ver como otra de las personas que son mi familia mueren por mi causa

-Potter…..-dijo black moon con una sonrisa

-Lo se perdón- dijo harry cabizbajo- no debo decirle eso

-Al contrario-dijo black moon- debes hacerlo mira- dijo señalando al mano que ella tenia sujeta

Los dedos comenzaban a moverse muy lentamente como si estuviera despertando

-Sirius- dijo harry alegre- lo sabia, sabia que eres muy fuerte, vamos despierta del todo vamos sirius- animo harry

Y fue ahí cuando sucedió

Sirius fue abriendo con altitud los ojos, sus orbes azules enfocaron con suavidad el cuarto blanco que reconocería en cualquier instante de su vida, había pasado muchos días en cuartos así, después había dos figuras borrosas a ambos lados, una voz conocida y un olor conocido a fresas

Enfoco y se alegro lo que vio, era harry, trato de llamarlo pero su boca estaba seca, la otra figura le acerco un vaso con agua y el bebió despacio

-Bienvenido sirius- dijo harry y sirius pudo notar que el chico estaba apunto de llorar

-Hola harry- dijo el hombre con algo de dificultad- Hola Black Moon- dijo a continuación y harry pudo ver como sirius lucia apenado-…. Quería decirte que yo…………. Lo siento

-No es momento para hablar de eso- corto Catherine fulminante- es hora de que entren a verte- dijo y salio a continuación

-No se llevaban bien?- dijo harry un poco contrariado por la actitud tan diferente de la chica- hace unos momentos estaba bien

-Le hice algo imperdonable harry- dijo sirius triste- algún día te lo diré……..

En esos momentos entraban West Wolf , Black Night y Black rose con expresiones de alegría

-Vaya parece que aun no nos libramos de ti- dijo black night al hombre

-Falta mas que un estupido velo para matarme- dijo con orgullo sirius

-Harry- dijo Gamma quien iba entrando con suavidad- debes irte a Hogwarts ,Sirius estará bien y pueden sospechar tu partida

-Si esta bien- dijo harry levantándose-pero sirius………. Aun tenemos que hablar

-Si he oído lo que me decías- dijo sirius con una sonrisa- y lo seré , para ti

Harry supo que se refería la padre que había pedido y sonrió por eso,Black Rose lo llevo hasta los terrenos del colegio y sin decir mas se regreso a la clínica, mientras harry echaba a andar hacia el castillo

Mientras tanto nadie se movía en el cuarto de sirius hasta que West Wolf Rompió el silencio

-Es un placer tenerte de vuelta con nosotros East Dog-Le dijo con sonrisa amable el hombre

East Dog, Nadie lo había llamado así desde hacia mucho tiempo al parecer , ese era su nombre, el era uno de los mejores espías de Dark Shadow, en su juventud se la pasaba, entre misiones, alcohol, amigos y por supuesto mujeres, nunca olvidaría como se metió en esa organización ni quien fue la persona que los metió allí

-Gracias por rescatarme-dijo sirius con una sonrisa seductora- se que fue su primera incursión en el velo, a ti no te conocía.-dijo refiriéndose a Black Rose que estaba entrando por la puerta después de dejar a harry

-Te ves muy guapo sirius- dijo black rose acercándose-Pero si me has visto antes, es solo que no conoces esta parte de mi- y a continuación se quito la mascara dejando que sirius identificara en ella a hermione

-Hermione?- dijo sirius asombrado incorporándose en la cama- jamás pude haberlo creído, como……..- dijo y toco sus cabellos- pero si estas muy guapa, mírate y de seguro harry no sabe verdad?

-No es momento de que sepa sirius y espero que tu no se lo digas- dijo hermione en tono ce censura

-.Por mi no lo sabrá- le aseguro sirius- es mi palabra como espía

-Ahora que las presentaciones han sido propiamente dichas- dijo gamma sin decirle su identidad a sirius no lo creía de importancia- necesitamos hablar de algo serio contigo East Dog

-Euro-corrigió sirius- puedes llamarme Euro

-Vaya así que no lo has olvidado no?- dijo remus con una sonrisa amable

-Por supuesto que no Zefiro-dijo dirigiéndose al hombre- no se como permites que te sigan diciendo West Wolf

-De que diablos hablan ustedes dos?- dijo gamma

-Cuando entramos en al academia-empezó sirius- - pensamos en todo, en las misiones que tendríamos y que después de un tiempo sentaríamos cabeza, bueno al menos los que quedábamos, así que decidimos que cuando nos empezáramos a hacer viejos tendríamos otros Alias para así poder trabajar como dobles agentes así Remus Seria Zefiro y yo Euro, como los demás del grupo serian Boreas y Noto

-Estaban locos-se burlo gamma con una sonrisa sincera

-Si jóvenes y locos pero me gustaría que se me dijera Euro a partir de ahora algún problema?- todos negaron con la cabeza –ahora si, díganme en que puedo ayudarles?

-Sirius-dijo hermione con tranquilidad- es vital que nos digas donde esta la ambrosia y el mapa que lleva al Santo Grial … se dice que la noble casa Black tenia ambas reliquias en su poder, al ser tu el único heredero podremos hacernos de ellas, el plan de voldemort es llegar a ellas antes que nosotros y sabes perfectamente que pasa si se juntan esos ingredientes

-Si cosas terribles pasarían- dijo sirius bostezando

-Aun estas débil- dijo gamma- será mejor que te dejemos descansar , ya habaremos mas tarde

-Díganme que aun no me he perdido el día de celebración?- dijo sirius con un puchero

-Es hoy-dijo hermione- Zefiro?-dijo dirigiéndose a remus y este asintió con la cabeza- vendrá por ti…… nos estaremos viendo sirius-dijo y el dio un beso en al mejilla del hombre y salio

Todos se despidieron de el hombre y salieron del cuarto al final quedo black moon que miro largamente al hombre, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que lo vio y aun no era momento de enfrentarse a el así que simplemente salio

-Te he hecho mucho daño mi pequeña cathy………. Mi pequeña luna negra……-dijo sirius con tristeza

Al tiempo la puerta volvió a abrirse con brusquedad

-Así que lo que dijo Black Moon es cierto ……. has despertado- dijo Thunder Raven entrando y acercándose al hombre- ya era hora los has tenido a todos en ascuas

-Perdón………..- dijo sirius- se que tu también has estado preocupado

-Solo es porque no quiero que otro se lleve mi triunfo-dijo Severus Snape quitándose la mascara para fijamente a sirius- Aun pienso matarte Black …….después de lo que el hiciste a Catherine…………

-Lo se- dijo sirius abatido- y cuándo llegue el momento yo mismo dejare que lo hagas, solo déjame hacer algunas cosas

-No no me lo dejes mas fácil- dijo severus- encárgate de recuperarte pronto, si yo tengo que ir a esa tonta fiesta de celebración tu y west Wolf estarán conmigo

-Es parte de mi castigo?- dijo sirius burlón

-Tómalo como parte de el- dijo severus y después de brindarle una extraña sonrisa se despidió y salio de ahí

-No cabe duda que son familia- dijo sirius mientras miraba hacia la ventana

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts Hermione ,Julián y Catherine habían llegado y cada uno se dirigía a distintos puntos para tranquilizar sospechas, Julián a su despacho a revisar trabajos, hermione con harry quien de seguro estaría devuelta en la torre y Catherine bueno…. Tanto julian como hermione sabían adonde iba la chica y no dijeron nada

Catherine llego a la torre de astronomía donde con un suave movimiento de su mano conjuro un hermoso piano de color negro, se quito la túnica de hogwarts mientras se sentaba en el hermoso piano y empezó a recordar aquel doloroso suceso que ya tenia tiempo de haber sucedido

**----------------Flash Back--------------------------**

_Las calles estaban mojas por la reciente lluvia solo se oían los pasos apresurados de 3 figuras que llegaban hasta un oscuro callejón y se detenían para tomar aire_

_-Los perdimos cierto?- dijo la voz de una mujer_

_-Si , esperen aquí iré a averiguar si atraparon a alguno-dijo otro sujeto y con una pequeña bruma cambio las ropas obscuras que portaba por un traje sencillo – regreso en unos minutos Moon, Dog- dijo y se marcho_

_-Julian se ha vuelto muy bueno- dijo la tercera figura mas alta- _

_-Es night y si se ha hecho muy bueno- dijo la chica y a continuación hizo que su indumentaria negar cambiara para dar paso aun sencillo vestido de noche- creo que hay un teatro por allí_

_-Buena idea- dijo la tercera figura y cambio también su indumentaria por un esmoquin negro- ojala no tarde, dumbledore ira esta noche y creo que ya empiezan a sospechar porque me encierro mucho con Burbeack_

_-No te preocupes- le dijo Catherine con una sonrisa – ellos son demasiado distraídos no se darían cuenta de la verdad ni aunque la tuvieran enfrente_

_Se oyeron mas sonidos provenientes de las calles_

_-Espera creo que se fueron por acá- dijo una voz dura y fría_

_-No se nos escaparan esta vez- dijo otra voz que corría con fuerza_

_Catherine saco de entre el vestido su hermoso revolver_

_-No será necesario, si disparamos vendrán los policías - le oyó decir a sirius- es hora de hacerlo como en la vieja escuela_

_-que di…….-dijo Catherine y no pudo terminar su frase_

_Algo se lo había impedido_

_Los labios de sirius tomaron los suyos con fuerza, evitando que ella dijera algo mas, sin quererlo y sin darse cuenta se vio a si misma respondiendo a ese beso con la misma intensidad y pasión que el hombre le estaba dando_

_Ni cuenta se dieron que los sujetos que los perseguían se habían detenido al lado de ellos y al verlos, los confundieron con tantas otras parejillas que no aguantaban llegar a casa y se marcharon por otro rumbo_

_Mientras tanto Catherine respondía al beso con fuerza, era algo que había deseado desde hace tiempo y por la reacción de el sabia que pensaba exactamente igual_

_Se separaron al oír otro sonido diferente de las calles_

_-Merlín, -dijo sirius recargando su frente contra al de la pelirroja – hacia tiempo que deseaba hacer esto_

_La interrupción de la llegada de julian los hizo separarse del todo_

_-Que bueno que están bien – dijo el castaño aliviado -me deshice de dos pero vi a otros viniendo hacia aquí_

_-Los engañamos- dijo Catherine- vamonos es hora de ir a casa…….-dijo y comenzó a caminar fuera del callejón ante al atenta mirada de Julián y de sirius_

**----------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------**

-Ese fue el primer beso- dijo Catherine mientras seguía tocando con suavidad- aun recuerdo todo lo que me dijo después y sobre todo, aquello que hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos- dijo ahora empezando una canción más dura

**------Flash Back-------------**

_Después de la mutua convivencia y del carácter coqueto y aventurero de ambos, era inevitable que terminaran así_

_Como cada noche desde hace algunos meses sirius volvía dormir junto a ella, en el departamento que solo compartía con julian, este no decía nada acerca de lo que sucedía entre ambos , simplemente lo dejaba hacer, como todas las relaciones entre espías están estaban bajo el absoluto secreto _

_Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes-pensaba Catherine mientras se vestía en la madrugada trataba de no hacer ruido para no despertar a al hombre que seguía dormido, pero unos murmullos de la cama la hicieron ver que el hombre nunca se había dormido_

_-Catherine vuelve a la cama- dijo el hombre adormilado- aun no amanece_

_-Tengo que volar a Arabia a las 7-dijo Catherine mientras se dirigía al espejo del cuarto y trataba de peinarse- Julian me estará esperando en el aeropuerto alas 6 _

_El hombre se levantó de la cama sin preocuparle la desnudez de su cuerpo y se acerco ala chica besándola por detrás, en la base del cuello_

_-Eres tan hermosa Catherine- dijo el hombre con voz sensual_

_-Y tu eres un adulador Sirius- dijo la chica mientras se volteaba y dejaba que el hombre la abrazara por al cintura- lo que quieres es una despedida en toda regla no?_

_-Estarás fuera un mes- dijo el hombre- no te veré en un mes y francamente esto se esta volviendo tedioso, solo Julián lo sabe y no me lo tomes a mal pero creo que severus lo sospecha, cuándo va al cuartel de la orden no deja de incordiarme y de lanzarme indirectas, solo espero que harry piense que es por el viejo odio que nos teníamos y no porque ando acostándome con su hija……._

_-Deja de decir tonterías- dijo Catherine mientras acariciaba el pecho del hombre- haces ver como si esto fuera en serio_

_-Y no lo es?- dijo el hombre suspicaz-_

_-No,-dijo al chica firmemente tanto tu y yo disfrutamos tener sexo, pero es solo eso, sabes perfectamente que no puede haber nada entre nosotros- dijo la chica mientras le peinaba un mechón rebelde con suavidad _

_-Pero tal vez………..- dijo sirius mientras la veía seriamente y Catherine supo que el hombre lo decía totalmente en serio- cuando regreses de Arabia, en este cuarto haya un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con un diamante, tal vez ……….. tu padre quiera asesinarme porque pediré tu mano, tal vez ………..julian se ría de ambos porque quiero que vivamos juntos_

_-Estas tratando de decir- dijo Catherine asombrada alejándose del hombre_

_-Catherine Snape- dio el hombre- deseas casarte conmigo?_

**--------------Fin del Flash back-------------------------**

Tocaba las teclas con fuerza, si al fin podía admitirlo, después de todo estaba contenta, le había gustado que sirius se le declara así…………. No lo amaba y estaba segura que el no la amaba realmente pero ambos compartían esa soledad que hacia que la gente se juntara entre si

Movió la cabeza ignorando lo que sucedió después, que su mente no recordara lo que hizo que odiara a sirius black , lo que hizo que le pusiera una barrera a su corazón para no dejar entrar a nadie mas

-Jamás te lo perdonare Sirius Black-dijo Catherine en un susurro- porque me hiciste creer que en verdad pasaría…….

Y siguió tocando ,con fuerza , con tristeza tratando de que las notas se llevaran la melancolía de su corazón……….

Mientras tanto en la torre hermione se detuvo al oír a lo lejos el piano de Catherine , conocía su música y negó la cabeza con tristeza, ahora a venia lo mas difícil enfrentarse a sirius……..

Y que harry nunca se enterara de lo que pasó………….

Entro y como lo suponía, estaban los tres chicos hablando de lo que había sucedido

-Lo siento no pudimos esperarte donde estabas?- dijo harry suspicaz

-Estaba con hagrid- dijo hermione ,su pantalla estaba bien porque momentos antes se

había encontrado en los pasillos con hagrid y así si le preguntaban el respondería que si se habían visto

-Les estaba comentando que sirius ya despertó- dijo harry- estaba en coma pero se ha despertado…. Lo veremos en al fiesta esa supongo- dijo harry pensativo

-Deberías estar contento harry-dijo ron – sirius esta bien no?

-Si aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que hay algo que me ocultan- dijo el moreno con seriedad- siento que hay un terrible secreto

Hermione cerro los puños con fuerza, no podía creerlo harry, se estaba dando cuenta, tal vez las 4 semanas serian insuficientes, harry de seguro se daría cuenta antes….no… no podía permitirlo

Era hora del plan B…………

Era necesario hacerlo o si no harry se daría cuenta de todo………..

-Bien entonces será mejor que vayamos a comer algo, después cada uno debe de arreglarse- dijo hermione

Y tu entonces te quedaras?- dijo draco dudoso de ir si la morena no iba

-Si acabo de toparme con julian y necesario que me ayude con unas cosas que no logro entender acerca de los selenitas , es algo que he estado pensando pero necesito que le me aclare algo

-Nuestra hermione al final es la misma chica- dijo ron- tu idea de la comida me parece idea- dijo y simulando se un galante caballero se quito su imaginario sombrero ante ella- hermosa dama me haría el honor de acompañarme a tomar mis sagrados alimentos

Todos rieron de su ocurrencia y mas aun cuándo hermione le siguió el juego

haciendo una burlesca reverencia que casi llega hasta el suelo

-Oh será todo un honor para mi noble caballero- dijo y tomando el brazo que el pelirrojo le ofrecía ambos salieron seguidos de un draco sonriente

Harry se quedo un momento contemplando a sus amigos, el descubriría lo que ocultaba hermione , porque ella lo hacia, lo descubriría, entonces oyó una triste melodía de piano a lo lejos y no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa tristeza en su interior, solo las llamadas de draco lo hicieron marcharse hacia el gran comedor

Después de la comida donde no vieron ni a Catherine ni a julian ahí, harry y ron se fueron a la torre para ver que podían ponerse mientras tanto en la torre

-había esperado mucho tiempo- dijo draco- ayer me volví loco quería entrara a tu cuarto-dijo mientras acorralaba a hermione en la pared de las escaleras que la llevaban a su alcoba….

-Yo también- dijo ella adueñándose de los labios del chico- se me hizo raro pero no quería que pensaras que soy una ofrecida a l ir a tu cuarto

-Me Hubieras ahorrado el trabajo- dijo draco entre beso y beso mientras abría el cuarto de la chica

Nunca avía visto su cuarto así con luz, decoraciones en rojo y dorado como buena grifindor, tenia un librero y otras cosas que no Quero aponerse a ver que eran solo cargo ala chica para llevarla a la cama

-Por merlín te ves tan hermosa así- dijo draco mientras la contemplada, cabello revuelto, labios entreabiertos e hinchados por el deseo, esa mirada como la miel , no pudo evitar sentir algo que le explotaba en el pecho al contemplarla así, solo por el- No se que me has hecho

-Que dices?- dijo hermione contrariada

-Me has embrujado?- dijo el chico en un susurro suave, mientras le besaba el rostro- me has hechizado, con tus ojos, con tu cuerpo, con tu aroma………. Se que no podré vivir mas adelante sin recordar tus besos, tus caricias, como me haces estremecer a tu lado…………..me hiciste ver la luz en la oscuridad que me rodeaba

-Draco- dijo hermione contagiada por aquel sentimiento que el chico poseía y fue ahí donde supo……se estaba enamorando de el…………..

Acerco su rostro al de el y lo miro a los ojos, queriéndole transmitirle tranquilidad y paz, los ojos chocolates de hermione le trasmitían muchos sentimientos a draco que no quiso entenderlos al menos no por ahora, así que solo acerco su rostro y unió sus labios a los de ella, Merlín, como le gustaban esos labios, tan dulces con sabor a canela y menta, le encantaba como besaba esa mujer , como lo acariciaba en el pecho , y rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello para profundizar mas el beso

Hermione no podía controlarse todo en ese rubio era especial, sus labios fríos que se hacían calidos al contacto con los suyos , su sabor a vainilla, todo el era especial y no sabia porque, tampoco no tenia mucho de donde comparar, julian era el único hombre aparte de draco con el que había tenido sexo, claro había tenido caricias mayores con mas hombres incluido harry pero ni con el había sentido lo que siente con draco, se olvido de eso cuando draco mordió con sensualidad su cuello

-Te deseo tanto que duele- le dijo draco en un susurro

-Yo también te deseo tanto draco- dijo hermione

La ropa fue desapareciendo, hermione solo sentía el suave tacto de la seda entre su cuerpo y entre el de draco

-Que te paso en el brazo hermione?-dijo draco mientras se alejaba un poco de la chica y observaba el brazo vendado

-Oh me lo lastime un poco cuando estaba con hagrid- dijo hermione mientras se daba un golpe mental de seguro a esas horas ya no habría ninguna marca

El chico retiro el vendaje con cuidado y efectivamente ya no había marca alguna

-Parece que estas bien- reviso draco- no me vuelvas a asustar así, ayer vi mucha sangre y de solo pensar que…-dijo sintiéndose de pronto abatido

-Shhhh- dijo hermione tapándole los labios con un dedo- no digas mas, te ayudare a

olvidar eso

Y comenzó a besarlo con esa ternura y suavidad que la chica solo hacia con el fueron sucumbiendo ante e l placer que les daba todo eso

El chico acariciaba sus pechos con delicadeza, los mordía con suavidad ,les rendía homenaje con su lengua quería que al chica lo disfrutara que sintiera un poco de lo mucho que el sentía

Hermione hundía sus dedos en el suave cabello platinado del chico , haciéndole ver como la hacia ascender a las cumbres del placer

-No resisto mas draco- dijo hermione – te necesito dentro de mi

Para draco esas palabras fueron ordenes y apenas hermione pudo sentir como se separaba de sus pechos el chico se coloco a su altura y la comenzó a besar mientras la penetraba con pasión y deseo, se acoplaban ala perfección, tenían un ritmo que mantenía los dos el borde, los vaivenes de la chica eran furiosos y frenéticos , draco tenia que controlarse para no llegar antes que ella , y cuándo sintió que ella estaba a punto del orgasmo, los dos llegaron a el al mismo tiempo, cada uno repitiendo con un ahogado gemido el nombre el otro, derrumbándose después de sentir tan enorme placer

Estuvieron haciendo el amor toda la tarde, de tantas formas diferentes Draco sabia que esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos y cada vez hermione concretaba una clara idea en su mente

Les diría a julian y a Catherine que tenia una relación con draco, pero antes, hablaría con un agente que la entendería

La noche cayo y en la cena una Catherine de mejor humor les dijo que se dirigieran todos a al torre ya que tenia una sorpresa para los chicos

Así lo hicieron y al momento que iban a acomodándose llego al pelirroja con una gabardina puesta y con algunas bolsas en las manos

-Esta noche nos vamos de fiesta- dijo aparentemente animada- me han dicho de un nuevo antro en las afueras de suiza que promete mucho, litros y litros de alcohol y un excelente ambiente

-Oye cat………- dijo ron dubitativo- nosotros ya teníamos planes

-Como?- dijo Catherine luciendo desconcertada- a donde van?

-Hay una fiesta en hosmeade de hombre ya sabes, en las tres escobas- hermione salio al rescate

-Oh ya veo- entonces solo seremos tu yo herm?- dijo Catherine sonriente a la chica

-eso parece-dijo hermione fingiendo que seria una larga noche aburrida- ya le habia dicho a julian que lo ayudaría con unas cosas

-eso déjalo para mañana hermione- le dijo Catherine sonriente- vamonos de fiesta esta noche……….incluso podrimos decirle a julian que nos acompañe

-Bueno esta bien-dijo hermione - además es sábado

-Entonces vamos a bañarnos ya reglarnos, esta noche arrasaremos con los hombres del lugar- dijo Catherine mientras subía jalando ala morena antes se detuvo de golpe- oh es cierto, les traía ropa , tal vez la puedan usar en ese lugar al que van

-Dijo mientras les daba una bolsa a cada uno y ante al mirada interrogante agrego- no puedo dejar de comprar………..

Dijo y entre risas subió con hermione al baño

-Que chica mas extraña- dijo draco- sonríe sin embargo sus ojos jamás lo hacen –dijo mientras observaba la ropa

Minutos después mientras oían la el agua correr los chicos decidieron que se vestirían con esa ropa que les dio Catherine

Harry usaba una playera ajustada de color negro con detalles en dorado, el pantalón de mezclilla negro le quedaba como guante resaltando su figura reforzada por los entrenamientos con black moon, se le veía realmente atractivo e irresistible,

Draco utilizaba una camisa de seda negra desabotonada por enfrente los primeros botones, el pantalón e vestir lo hacia ver demasiado sexy para el futuro gusto de hermione

Ron utilizaba una playera sin mangas de color negro con detalles en dorado, los pantalones eran de mezclilla deslavada de color negro, con estoperoles que le hacían ver como un roquero

Estaba sentados en la sala esperando pues como la cita era hasta las 12 tenia tiempo de sobra

Oían las risas y uno que otro comentario como "eso esta helado Cat" o "encontraste mi punto débil" proveniente de Catherine entre risas y uno que otro gritillo de emoción y los tres chicos con las hormonas revolucionadas comenzaron a pensar en cosas no muy santas sobre ellas

-Se dan cuneta que están solas y desnudas en un baño calientito?- dijo ron mirando hacia las habitaciones y recibiendo unos cojines de lleno en el rostro

-No digas esas cosas- dijo draco rojo quien el ultimo comentario de Catherine acerca de "arrasar con hombres" no lo ponía tan contento – que son tus hermanas

-Mierda- dijo ron- porque mis hermanas deben de estar tan bien?- dijo recibiendo otros cojines de lleno

-Ron no digas esas cosas- dijo harry mirando hacia otro lado- que si te oyen de seguro no lo pasaras tan bien

Minutos mas tarde las chicas descendieron entre risas y juegos

-Wow que apuestos se ven- dijo hermione a los chicos y en especial a cierto rubio- nosotras debemos irnos

-Se van? Y nos enseñaran lo que llevan?- dijo ron

-No- respondió Catherine – tendríamos frió- dijo ella y tomo el bolso que había dejado antes de entrar con hermione a los cuartos- bueno chicos se cuidan y no se porten mal eh?-dijo dándoles un beso en al mejilla a cada uno y solo tal vez deteniéndose mas en harry a quien desacomodo el cabello- y Ron si alguien dice que se le cayeron las llaves por dios no las recojas ok?- dijo sonriendo y salio por el retrato

-Pórtense bien y averigüen todo eh?- dijo hermione mientras le acomodaba el cuello a draco- debemos saber que será lo próximo que hagan de acuerdo?

Una hora mas tarde los chicos salían rumbo a ese lugar que decían las invitaciones, casi con facilidad lograron llegar al torre astronómica del viejo zoológico de Londres el cual decían los carteles estaba en remodelación así que no había peligro de se descubiertos, llegaron al a torre astronómica y al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa

Eso parecía mas una viaja fabrica que una torre astronómica claro esta el falso cielo de estrellas en el techo aparentaba otra cosa, al entrar se sorprendieron de la fuerte música que se oía , afuera no se escuchaba nada, seguramente un hechizo insonorizador había sido el usado, las luces neon estaban por todas partes, eso ya estaba lleno, habían cientos de agentes de Dark shadow todos estaban con los antifaces que los caracterizaban los de nivel 2 y 3 con mascaras tipo kato de color(antifaz ajustado ala cara que solo le cubría la parte de los ojos y hasta media nariz) blanco, pero no veían ninguna agente nivel 1 que como característica tenían sus antifaces color negro, un robusto hombre en al entrada los hizo detenerse mientras otra canción iniciaba inundado con un ritmo sensual el lugar

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you  
But I have to charge**

**Mis malteadas traen a todos los chicos a la barra  
Y a ellos les gustan, son mejores que las tuyas  
Demonios! Mejores que las tuyas  
Te podría enseñar  
Pero te tendría que cobrar**

-Nombre…. - dijo escuetamente

-Harry potter, draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley- dijo de inmediato Harry

**I know you want it  
The thing that makes me  
What the guys go crazy for  
They lose their minds  
The way I whine  
I think it's time**

**Yo se que quieres  
Hacerme aquello  
¿Por que los hombres se vuelven locos por eso?  
Pierden sus mentes  
La manera como gimo  
Creo que es mía**

-Están en al lista de VIP- Dijo el hombre sin cambiar su seria mirada poniéndoles unos brazaletes que brillaban en al oscuridad, suban por allí y ahí esta la sala Vip ,

-Todos están con antifaces-dijo ron al ver a todos los espías

-Esto es una fiesta………….-añadió draco- y ni así dejan el protocolo?

**La,La,La,La,La  
Warm it up  
La,La,La,La,La  
The boys are waiting  
La,la,La,La,La  
Warm it up  
La,La,La,La,La  
The boys are waiting**

**La, La, La, La  
Calentándolo  
La, La, La, La  
Los chicos esperan  
La, La, La, La  
Calentándolo  
La, La, La, La  
Los chicos esperan**

Los chicos un poco sorprendidos obedecieron al hombre y llegaron hasta un pequeño salón desde donde se podía ver en su totalidad el lugar, la pista estaba repleta de jóvenes bailando con sensualidad, juntándose unos con otros sin importarles nada y había un pequeño escenario donde un grupo de música estaba tocando los chicos llegaron y al fin figuras conocidas

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge**

**Mis malteadas traen a todos los chicos a la barra  
Y a ellos les gustan, son mejores que las tuyas  
Demonios! Mejores que las tuyas  
Te podría enseñar  
Pero te tendría que cobrar**

Los espías bailaban entre si, pudieron ver aun espía rodeado de dos hermosas mujeres con mascaras claro esta , los tres moviéndose en conjunto con una sensualidad casi increíble, una espía se les acerco moviendo las caderas y haciéndoles gestos de que se unieran al baile , lo que hizo que los chicos se sonrojaran

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge**

**Mis malteadas traen a todos los chicos a la barra  
Y a ellos les gustan, son mejores que las tuyas  
Demonios! Mejores que las tuyas  
Te podría enseñar  
Pero te tendría que cobrar**

Los espías e voltearon a ver a los recién llegados y los saludaron levantando sus copas

-Vaya si ya llegaron- le dijo una black Rose mientras les daba bebidas a todos los estábamos esperando-dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo y no podía evitar contonearse ante el sonido sensual de la música- que dicen si bailamos un poco ya después hablaremos….

**I see you're on it  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys  
It can't be bought  
Just the thieves get caught  
Watch if you're smart**

**Veo que estas en esto  
Tu quieres enseñarme esas  
Técnicas que ponen nerviosos a esos chavos  
No se pueden comprar  
Solo los ladrones las pueden tener  
Sí solo fueras listo **

Hermione se movía con sensualidad entre los chicos que no dejaban de observar los movimientos insinuantes de la chica cuando otra figura se acerco a ella

-Divirtiéndote sola?- le dijo Black Moon – creo que necesitas ayuda con estos tres

-Vamos – dijo hermione insinuante

**La,La,La,La,La  
Warm it up  
La,La,La,La,La  
The boys are waiting  
La,La,La,La,La,  
Warm it up  
La,La,La,La,La  
The boys are waiting**

**La, La, La, La  
Calentándolo  
La, La, La, La  
Los chicos esperan  
La, La, La, La  
Calentándolo  
La, La, La, La  
Los chicos esperan**

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge**

**Mis malteadas traen a todos los chicos a la barra  
Y a ellos les gustan, son mejores que las tuyas  
Demonios! Mejores que las tuyas  
Te podría enseñar  
Pero te tendría que cobrar**

Ambas chocas se movieron con ensayada anticipación, coqueteándose mutuamente y después para insinuárseles a los tres chicos que apuraron el trago ante la hermosa visión que tenían ante si, las chicas se reían y bailaban con absoluta confianza en ellas mismas, el ambiente era sensual y cargado de deseo , proveniente de todas partes como decían era una noche solo para celebrar

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge**

**Mis malteadas traen a todos los chicos a la barra  
Y a ellos les gustan, son mejores que las tuyas  
Demonios! Mejores que las tuyas  
Te podría enseñar  
Pero te tendría que cobrar  
**  
Los chicos comenzaban a moverse ya con seguridad, imitando movimientos de los chicos de al lado o de lo que se les ocurría , las chicas los observaban sonrientes al ver como los chicos poco a poco se desinhibían

-Creo que es hora- dijo hermione tomando a harry y a ron por el brazo mientras que Catherine hacia lo mismo con draco

**Oh, once you get involved  
Everyone will look this way, so  
You must maintain your charm  
same time maintain your halo  
Just get the perfect blend  
Plus what you have within  
Then next his eyes will squint  
Then he's picked up your scent**

**Una vez en esto  
Todo girara en este sentido, entonces  
Debes mantener el encanto  
De la misma forma decir "alo"  
Solo haz la mezcla perfecta  
Más de lo que traes adentro  
Entonces, sus ojos te buscarán con ansia  
Entonces buscaran tu esencia**

La música terminaba en un estallido de aplausos por parte de los pocos jóvenes que no terminaban besándose la final de la canción

-Y eso?- dijo harry sonriente

-Vengan vamos- dijo tomando la mano de harry y los guió hasta una habitación desde donde se oía la música electrónica dentro estaba Black Night frente a 3 pequeños portafolios

-En la mañana con las prisas no pudimos dárselos- dijo black night abriendo con un movimiento de su mano los tres portafolios

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ante los billetes europeos y los galeones que tenían cada uno

-Su paga- dijo Black moon- por el trabajo de anoche

-Nos van a pagar?- dijo ron incrédulo- por recatar a sirius?

-y por su ayuda en la batalla aclaro también rose

-No lo quiero no quiero que me paguen por rescatar a sirius- dijo harry testarudamente

-Tómalo o déjalo potter- dijo moon acercándose a el- no es porque lo salvaste es porque así nos aseguramos de que ustedes no digan nada de la organización a nadie de acuerdo?- dijo y al ver las miradas de los tres chicos dijo- no le han dicho a nadie cierto?

-No- dijo harry y la chica lo miro directamente- bueno si, a mi mejor amiga hermione ella es muy discreta y no dirá nadie

-Hermione granger?- dijo Julián- si creo que había oído de ella

-Black rose- dijo moon girándose la morena- investiga todo lo que puedas de esa tal hermione granger y verifica que sea de confianza dijo y añadió un coqueto guiño – aun así ese dinero es suyo quémenlo, regálenlo, no me importa en realidad lo que sea de el úsenlo como quieran y también-dijo y les entregó a los tres chicos un teléfono celular de color negro tipo portafolios-les llamaremos si necesitamos algo y ustedes pueden hacerlo también

-Bueno es hora de regresar a la fiesta- dijo Julián cerrando los portafolios y empequeñeciéndolos dándole a cada chico uno ,- vamos o nosotros seremos los únicos sobrios

Julián llevaba un traje de color negro y una camisa de cuello de tortuga de color blanco cosa que lo hacia ver elegante y sofisticado

Black Moon llevaba el cabello liso con pedazos de cristal incrustado en los mechones , tenia una mini falda negra de varios vuelos y una blusa tipo halter de color negro con una generoso escote que dejaba apreciar su cintura y el nacimiento de sus senos, llevaba zapatillas de bailarina con listones a lo largo de sus piernas

Hermione llevaba una blusa sin mangas, con estoperoles en la parte de la cintura una falda con tul de color negra y de seda, y estaba abierta a los lados sus medias de red y sus zapatillas con un tacón que hacia resaltar sus atractivas piernas terminaban el conjunto

-Ven que esta empezando a sonar mi canción y quiero bailar- dijo moon jalando a ron y a draco

-Vamos- dijo rose jalando a harry

Llegaron al salón reservado donde los espías comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la música electrónica que sonaba en ese momento

**One word breaks the cold of silence  
Silence tells me all I need to know  
One word, one word  
Tells me everything I need to know**

**Una palabras rompe el frío del silencio  
Silencio que me dice todo lo que tengo que saber  
Una palabra, una palabra  
Me dice todo lo que tengo que saber**

Black Moon y Black rose empezaron amoverse con sensualidad apenas oyeron los acordes de la canción que les gustaba tanto que ya decía tanto de ellos

**One world driven into madness**  
**Madness driven by the depths below  
One word, one word  
Tells me everything I need to know**

**Un mundo conducido en la locura  
La locura que conduce a las profundidades  
Una palabra, una palabra  
Me dice todo lo que tengo que saber**

Los chicos escuchaban las letras mientras que veían cantar al chica bajo el escenario, y todos los demás espías a los que apenas conocían y que habían visto luchar la noche anterior bailar como si nada hubiera pasado

**It's not the way that I want it  
It's just the way that I need it  
Day after day  
It's not the way that I want it  
It's just the way that I need it  
Day after day**

**No es el camino que yo quiero  
Es solo el camino que necesito  
Día tras día  
No es el camino que yo quiero  
Es solo el camino que necesito  
Día tras día**

Ellas cantaban los coros mientras se movían moviendo el cuerpo, los brazos las manos, la cabeza y los pies todo a un ritmo suave y sensual y al mismo tiempo frenético y divertido

**One lie tells a thousand stories  
The greatest stories that were ever told  
One lie, one lie  
Tells the greatest stories ever told**

**Una mentira dice miles de historias**

**  
Las grandes historias que siempre contaron  
Una mentira, una mentira  
Me dice la más grande historia que siempre contaron**

Harry tenia que estar de acuerdo en esa parte , si lo sabia el que la mayor parte de su vida habían sido mentiras e historia s contadas a raíz de su vida

**One man can predict the future  
A future journey into outer space  
One man, one man  
A future journey into outer space**

**Un hombre puede predecir el futuro  
Un viaje futuro en el espacio exterior  
Un hombre, un hombre**

**Un viaje futuro en el espacio exterior**

Julián los observaba mientras fumaba un puro y bebía de su copa, las mayores pruebas estaban por venir así que, que mas daba que se divirtieran un poco , apuro el contenido de su copa cuándo black rose lo llamo a que bailara con ellos

**It's not the way that I want it  
It's just the way that I need it  
Day after day  
It's not the way that I want it  
It's just the way that I need it  
Day after day **

It's not the way that I want it  
It's just the way that I need it  
Day after day  
It's not the way that I want it  
It's just the way that I need it  
Day after day

**No es el camino que yo quiero  
Es solo el camino que necesito  
Día tras día  
No es el camino que yo quiero  
Es solo el camino que necesito  
Día tras día **

No es el camino que yo quiero  
Es solo el camino que necesito  
Día tras día  
No es el camino que yo quiero  
Es solo el camino que necesito  
Día tras día

Era la canción de los espías pues no podían tener otra vida, aunque quisieran ser otras personas ese era el camino que habían elegido y en el que permanecerían algunos hasta morir los mas afortunados hasta que el mal desapareciera……………

**It's not the way that I want it  
It's just the way that I need it  
Day after day  
It's not the way that I want it  
It's just the way that I need it  
Day after day**

**No es el camino que yo quiero  
Es solo el camino que necesito  
Día tras día  
No es el camino que yo quiero  
Es solo el camino que necesito  
Día tras día**

La canción termino en medio de aplausos de los espías y la triada junto a los chicos de hogwarts se fueron a sentar para descansar mientras en al disco ponía música un Dj y un poco mas tranquila puesto que ahora estaban unos sujetos preparándose en el escenario

-Vaya que bueno que han venido- les anuncio West Wolf quien estaba en la mesa sentado junto a thunder raven quien no se veía tan divertido

-Como esta………-empezó a decir harry

Un hombre llego en esos momentos interrumpiendo a harry, este era de cabellos negros venia vestido casual, una mascara de color bronce cubría su rostro , y dejo la bebida que tenia en su mano sobre la mesa para presentarse

-Mucho gusto ustedes no me conocen yo soy Euro un agente veterano- dijo con voz tranquila , llevaba pantalones de mezclilla un una playera ajusta que lo que hacia era incrementar su madurez  
-Esa voz es igual ala de………………….Sirius………………..-dijo harry reconociéndolo al instante

El hombre se acerco a harry simulando darle un abrazo

-no digas mi nombre harry es peligroso ya tendremos tiempo de charlar- dijo el hombre que portaba una mascara color cobre- llámame euro ,Tendré que esconderme mientras se aclara esto y podemos detener a cola gusano

-Euro- repitió el chico y sonrío ante la visión de su padrino sano y salvo, y con un semblante totalmente mejorado desde la mañana

-Como están chicos- dijo con la alegría inconfundible aikos- esto apenas empieza, que creen? que van a venir los chicos de América

-El grupo latino que tanto mencionan?- dijo black moon interesada-

-Si, ellos se enfrentaron cara a cara contra mortifagos y ganaron- Dijo black ángel quien buscaba lugar ahí

-por eso hicieron una canción sobre eso- dijo Blue Diamond totalmente contenta- es un éxito y esta genial creo que será la primera que toquen

-Nos costo mucho trabajo conseguir que estuviera aquí-dijo aqua mermaid mientras como siempre jugaba con su dedo anular izquierdo del cual pendía un hermoso anillo- pero después de muchos galeones pudimos tenerlos

Las primera afinaciones se oyeron por todo el lugar

-Son ellos- dijo una emocionada Catherine ojala toquen mi canción- dijo al chica mirando a julian

-Eso es lo que me gusta de las fiestas de los espías- dijo west Wolf en voz confidencial hacia los chicos - pasamos de lo electrónico al rock en un santiamén

-Tomen esto- les dijo Julián extendiéndoles unas patillas de color blanco- son traductores así entenderán el idioma que es español

Los chicos introdujeron las pastillas en al boca para poder saber lo que decían esas canciones pues no sabían ni j de español

-Ahora si que aprender un idioma cuesta solo dos segundos par aprender no?- dijo ron en un perfecto español

Todos rieron ante ese comentario y fue entonces cuando se oyó la voz del vocalista del grupo en todo el lugar

-Buenas noches todos- dijo un chico de aspecto roquero y vestimenta desenfadada- esta noche es especial pues venimos a tocar para todos los espías que lucharon ayer , esperamos que les gusten nuestras rolas y pues a bailar, esta canción se llama el aparato y va mas o menos así

Al oír las guitarras acústicas todos se levantaron y haciendo un circulo todos los espías incluidos los chicos empezaron a brincar

**Ayyyy** **Que hombre que maneja el aparato**

**cuando** **voltié lo tenia arriba** **es** **una luz**

-Le aplicaron un petrificus y después mataron con un avada a su mejor amigo- explico black moon mientras bailaba dando brincos ocasionales

**Algún tipo me dejo inmóvil**

**solo** **me quedo el zumbido** **de** **la luz**

Los chicos cantaban con sentimiento y los espías bailaban graciosamente ya que la canción no era muy movida

**Lo escuchaba en mi cabeza**

**en** **lengua extraña me hablaba**

**pero** **entendí**

**Lo juro que no habia tomado**

**solo** **estaba encandilado** **la** **hora perdí**

los espías cataban la canción pues la conocían a la perfección y a draco le gusto el ritmo que tenia prometiéndose para si comparar un disco de ese grupo que tenia un nombre gracioso Café tacuba

**Ay yo se que vendrá por mi **

**aay** **y** **me llevara a un jardin **

**aayy** **Ayyyy**

**cuando** **me encontre con pablo**

**fue** **que me conto esta historia**

**no** **le crei**

harry admiraba a la triada bailando y cantando las canciones como nadie en verdad se veían contentos y felices de estar allí

**Eso fue algunos meses**

**desde** **entonces que no lo vemos** **mas** **por aqui**

**Ya no se ni que pensar**

**desde** **que llego una carta** **del** **hospital**

**pablo** **tiene quemaduras**

**y** **ceguera permanente** **no** **quiere hablar**

En ese momento se pararon todos para corear las ultimas estrofas de la canción sonriendo y bebiendo sus cervezas que era ahora lo que servían los meseros, harry, ron y draco se vieron así mismos cantando sonrientes y disfrutando de las canciones

**Ay yo se que vendrá por mi **

**aay** **y** **me llevara a un jardín **

**aayy** **Ay yo se que vendrá por mi**

**y** **me llevara a un jardín aayy**

Al terminar la canción los aplausos irrumpieron el lugar

-Gracias por el bonito recibimiento- dijo nuevamente el vocalista con aire gracioso - ahora algo mas movido para bailar

Los acordes de la batería enloquecieron al publico

**Ingrata, no me digas que me quieres**

**no** **me digas que me adoras **

**que me amas ****que** **me extrañas que **

**ya no te creo nada**

Todos empezaron a moverse aun ritmos mas frenético y jugando entre ellos dando vueltas rápidamente entre ellos mismos y entre chicas que jalaban de repente

**Ingrata, que no ves que estoy sufriendo**

**Por favor hoy no me digas ****que** **sin mi te estas muriendo **

**que** **tus lagrimas son falsas**

Los espías masculinos hacían parodias muy graciosas acerca de la letras de la canción arrancándoles risas a las mujeres una que otra seguía el juego poniendo cara de aparente fastidio pero irrumpiendo en carcajadas

**Ingrata, no me digas que me adoras **

**se** **te nota que en tus labios **

**ya** **no hay nada que tu puedas **

**ofrecer** **a esta boca**

Black Moon abrazo a harry por los hombros al calor de la música y el chico se dejo guiar no sabia porque pero se sentía increíblemente bien entre los brazos de la chica

**Por eso ahora yo se que veniste **

**porque** **te acuerdas de mi cariño, **

**por** **eso ahora que estoy tan triste **

**no** **quiero que nadie me mire sufrir**

Ron estaba muy contento ante la canción estaba totalmente divertido pues ante sus parodias siguiendo al canción estaba arrancando carcajadas de la espía llamada blue diamond quien también lo tomo por los hombros y empezaron brincar siguiendo la canción

**Ingrata, no me digas que me quieres,**

**tu** **desprecias mis palabras mis besos ****l**

**os** **que una ves hicieron que soñaras**

**Ingrata, no te olvides que si quiero**

**pues** **si quiero hacerte daño solo falta ****que** **yo quiera lastimarte y humillarte,**

**Ingrata, aunque quieras tu dejarme,**

**los** **recuerdos de esos días ****de** **las noches**

**tan obscuras ****tu** **jamas podras borrarte**

**No me digas que me quieres **

**que** **me adoras **

**que me extrañas, **

**que** **ya no te creo nada**

Back Rose también tomo por los brazos a draco olvidando por un momento que le no sabia quien era y solo disfrutando el momento

**Por eso ahora yo se que veniste **

**porque** **te acuerdas de mi cariño,**

**y** **no me importa si lloro un poquito, **

**porque** **ese poquito sera por tu amor**

**No vengas para pedirme** **que** **tenga compasión de ti, **

**y** **vienes luego a decirme ****que** **quieres estar lejos de mi, **

**te** **pido que no regreses ****si** **no es para darme un poquito de amor, **

**te** **pido y te lo suplico ****por** **el cariño que un dia nos unio**

Como siempre estaba coreando las canciones, haciendo de esa noche inolvidable , las cervezas iban y venían al igual que los cigarros

**Ingrata no me digas que me quieres, **

**no** **me digas que me adoras que me amas, **

**que** **me extrañas que ya no te creo nada, **

**Ingrata que no ves que estoy sufriendo, **

**porfavor** **hoy no me digas que sin mi ****te** **estas muriendo que tus lagrimas son falsas, ****tu** **desprecias mis palabras ****y** **mis besos pues si quiero hacerte daño ****solo** **falta que yo quiera ****lastimarte** **y humillarte.**

Inclusive los mas serios como Black Violet y whip white estaba bailando alegres sin importarles sus posturas o lo inconformes que estaban ante al situación

**Ingrata, aunque quieras tu dejarme, **

**los** **recuerdos de esos dias ****y** **las noches tan obscuras **

**tu** **jamas podras borrarte**

Incluso Remus y sirius y para asombro de todos severus se sabían la canción y entre ellos se hacían gestos y caras bailando, después severus alegaría que era por el alcohol pero se divertían mucho recordando viejas juergas y los maravillosos tiempos pasados

**Por eso ahora tendré que obsequiarte ****un** **par de balazos,**

**pa que te duela,**

**y** **aunque estoy triste por ya no tenerte, **

**voy** **a estar contigo en tu funeral**

Un nuevo estallido de aplausos sacudió el lugar mientras todos se iban a sentar les anunciaron que habría un pequeño descanso por parte del grupo

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar entre si, mientras las cervezas y distintos tipos de alcoholes , hasta que una platica muy interesante comenzó a oírse

-Uno nunca tiene todos los dones no es así Black Moon?- dijo con mordacidad Black Violet

-Escupe lo que quieras decir y déjame en paz- dijo moon sin prestarle mucha atención

-Aun recuerdo esos días en al academia- dijo black violet mientras bebía de su copa algo que parecía vino- recuerdo que no se te daban bien las artes

-Es cierto- dijo una divertida aikos- recuerdo yo también eso

-Esas eran otras épocas eso ya paso- dijo moon

-En serio?- dijo ron interesado- y en que eras mala?

-Cantando- dijo Black violet- recuerdo que era muy mala

-Puedo demostrarte como he cambiado eso – dijo moon poniendo de golpe su tarro de cerveza

-Me gustaría verlo……- dijo black violet- porque francamente no creo que una chica como tu.. digo si te ascendieron a nivel 0 de seguro fue por tus "ayudas familiares"

-No gastare mis saliva contigo- dijo Catherine y se dirigió a hermione - me ayudaras nuevamente?

-Por supuesto- dijo hermione contenta de que cat le pidiera ayuda

Ambas chicas bajaron de la sala VIP ante la atenta mirada de todos incluidos los tres chicos de hogwarts , se instalaron en el escenario y después de platicar con la banda le pidieron que les ayudaran tocando unos instrumentos

-Bien vamos a ver como sale esto- dijo Catherine al micrófono ala vez que los espías gritaban emocionados , después de todo uno no siempre ve a sus respetados espías nivel 0 cantando para ellos o si?

Hermione comenzó a tocar la guitarra con maestría mientras comenzó a cantar con alegrisa

**Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol  
y el corazón  
se pone triste contemplando la ciudad  
por que te vas?**

Canto mientras sonreía y Catherine se ajustaba una guitarra eléctrica y empezaba a tocar junto a ella

**Como cada noche desperté  
pensando en ti  
y en mi reloj todas las horas vi pasar  
por que te vas?**

Draco observo ala morena mientras cantaba con suavidad, una nostalgia increíble creció en su pecho sin saber porque así que solo tomo un cigarrillo del paquete y empezó a fumar mientras observaba ala chica cantar hermosamente

**Todas las promesas de mi amor se iran contigo  
me olvidaras  
me olvidaras**

-Lo sabia ella aun no sabe cantar- dijo black violet

En eso al voz de Catherine continuo la canción

**  
Junto a la estación lloraré igual que un niño  
por que te vas  
por que te vas...**

**  
**Los espías mientras tanto seguían la canción con un movimiento rítmico mientras que hermione seguía en al guitarra y Catherine cantaba

**  
Bajo la penumbra de un farol  
se dormiran  
todas las cosas que quedaron por vivir  
se dormiran.**

Catherine tocaba la guitarra mientras ahora la que cantaba era hermione quien cantaba con una suavidad increíble  
**  
Jumto a las manijas de un reloj  
se quedaran  
todas las cosas que quedamos sin hablar  
por que te vas? **

Todas las promesas de mi amor se iran contigo  
me olvidaras  
me olvidaras

Era casi imposible ese complemento en los músicos parecía que ya tuvieran ensayada la canción al tiempo que ahora Catherine cantaba

Junto a la estación lloraré igual que un niño  
por que te vas  
por que te vas...

Todas las promesas de mi amor se iran contigo  
me olvidaras  
me olvidaras

Harry se le quedo viendo ala pelirroja, por un momento creyó que esa voz….. agito la cabeza con fuerza no podía ser que ahora pensara que Catherine era esa espía o si?

**  
Junto a la estación lloraré igual que un niño  
por que te vas  
por que te vas  
por que te vas  
por que te vas  
por que te vas...**

Hermione siguió cantando mientras se balanceaba ante la atenta mirada de harry quien no sabia porque ese timbre de voz se le hacia muy conocido  
**  
Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol  
y el corazón  
se pone triste contemplando la ciudad  
por que te vas? **

Todas las promesas de mi amor se Irán contigo  
me olvidaras  
me olvidaras

Catherine y hermione ahora cantaban al unisono mientras rasgaban las cuerdas de la guitarra con suavidad

**  
Junto a la estación lloraré igual que un niño  
por que te vas  
por que te vas... **

Todas las promesas de mi amor se iran contigo  
me olvidaras  
me olvidaras

Ahora los espías coreaban la canción al tiempo que las chicas los incitaban a que lo hicieran 

Junto a la estación lloraré igual que un niño  
por que te vas  
por que te vas  
por que te vas  
por que te vas  
por que te vas  
por que te vas...

Las chicas terminaron al canción en medio de los aplausos d e toda al concurrencia cuando se calmaron se oyó la voz de Black Violet por todo el lugar

-Has mejorado pero aun necesitas ayuda- dijo la chica sinceramente- o dime puedes cantar una tu sola?

-Será un placer dijo Catherine mientras le sindicaba algo a hermione ya los chicos

-Esto será divertido- dijo julian mientras chocaba las copas con ron

-La ultima que cantare de acuerdo?- dijo Catherine mientras se quitaba la guitarra y se acercaba al micrófono sacándolo del pedestal

La batería y la guitarra eléctrica que ahora estaba en posesión de hermione empezaron a sonar con fuerza mientras Catherine empezaba a moverse y su vpz salia con fuerza desde el microfono

**Ries, lloras, mientes y te humillas  
prometiendome un viaje a Kenia en navidad.  
ruegas, gritas, cambias de estrategia  
cada vez que ves  
que no consigues avanzar  
todo te sirve que díos te libre  
en la guerra en que ahora estas.  
**

Catherine comenzó a bailar y a cantar mientras los chicos enfurecidos aplaudían a la hermosa chica que cantaba

Esa canción la había oído hacia mucho tiempo y aun la recordaba, la hacia sentir bien , era exactamente lo que pasaba en su corazón

**Reina de corazones  
distante y lejana pasión de pasiones,  
yo soy la reina de corazones no  
puedes pretender  
ni siquiera tocarme **

Hermione observo a Catherine cantar así mientras ella seguía tocando con la guitarra, después de todo era el inevitable destino de las mujeres espías , ser amadas pero jamás amar a nadie

**Reina de corazones  
el sueño de todos propiedad de nadie  
yo soy la reina de corazones  
no seas estupido  
lleva tu artilleria a otra parte.**

Sirius observo a Catherine mientras dejaba el alma en esa canción, el lo sabia, le había hecho mucho daño ala chica , debía habla r con ella cuanto antes, solo debía buscar el momento adecuado para hacerlo, y ella podría perdonarlo?

**Quieres darme hijos  
y una vida sedentaria que  
ni me apetece conocer  
cartas, flores, versos y bombones  
abandona no me vas a convencer  
buscate lejos en otros cielos  
y calmate al aterrizar **

Black Violet tuvo que admitir que Catherine había mejorado machismo desde que la habían aceptado en al academia, tanto que , tal vez era hora de reconocerle el merito, aunque nunca lo aceptara ahora le tenia un poco de respeto a la chica

**Reina de corazones  
distante y lejana pasión de pasiones,  
yo soy la reina de corazones  
no puedes pretender  
ni siquiera tocarme**

Harry, pudo ver que la chica aparentemente esta de acuerdo con la letra sin embargo, le sentía que no era del todo correcto, el descubriría mas de esas espías que le daban tantos dolores de cabeza

**  
Reina de corazones  
el sueño de todos propiedad de nadie  
yo soy la reina de corazones  
no seas ilogico ve con  
tu artilleria a otra parte **

Catherine termino con la canción y nuevamente se oyeron los atronadores aplausos, ambas chicas se bajaron del escenario y regresaron ala sala Vip

Todos se hicieron aun lado cuando Black Violet se le acerco a Catherine con pasos rápidos y seguros

-Has mejorado mucho Moon- dijo Black Violet esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba la mano ala chica- algún día te retare y sabremos quien es la mejor de las dos

-Esperare ese día- dijo Black moon con otra sonrisa

-Uf pensé que esto seria sangriento- dijo ron

-Vamos a bailar que esto es una fiesta- dijo Black Violet y como si de una orden e tratase todos acataron la idea

Y así fue pasando la noche entre charlas risas y anécdotas, a pesar de ser mas de las 3 de la mañana los chicos no tenían sueño pues se la estaban pasando en grande

Draco pensaba que le hubiera gustado compartir esto con hermione pero confiaba en que al chica se lo estuviera pasando bien pues ya que estaba con Catherine y dejo sus celos iniciales al saber que hermione estaría allí cuando el llegara

-Entonces que nos dice un policía muggle- levanten las manos- dijo riéndose toast butter quien en esos momentos contaba una anécdota

-Y que las levantamos junto al llavero y pum que les borramos la memoria- dijo estallando en carcajadas aikos- el pobre no sabia que decir pues le dijimos que nos paro para poder ligar con nosotras jajajaja

-Y ustedes como se las arreglarán?- dijo black night a Blue diamond a aqua mermaid quienes hablaban entre ellas

-Pues como ambas hemos perdido a nuestras parejas tenemos que esperar a que nos den una nueva- dijo blue diamond

-Hemos decidido trabajar juntas mientras tanto…….. – completo aqua mermaid- estoy pensando instalarme en Londres claro mientras pasen las vacaciones que nos han dado

-Les dan vacaciones- dijo ron asombrado

-Pues mas o menos- dijo star yellow- siempre nos están interrumpiendo, desde que estoy en al organización

-Vaya que han cambiado las cosas por acá no?-se adentro en al conversación Euro- En mi época hubiéramos hecho una huelga recuerdas Zefiro, esa huelga de 2 minutos

-2 minutos?-dijo interesado whip white- como se puede tener una huelga de 2 minutos

-Pues verán nos habían mandado de misión por toda Asia, ya saben que en esa época se dio el Golpe de afrodisíacos muggles que estaban adulterados, pues estuvimos en la misión mes y medios sin descansar

-Cuando regresamos nos dieron vacaciones y apenas hacíamos las maletas- siguió Zefiro

-Que nos mandan al ártico- dijo euro con pesadez,-otra vez lejos y entonces que nos ponemos a huelga, nos sentamos delante del teléfono de Al sin obedecer al llamado y cuando el llego

-Nos ofreció mas sueldo y aparte un crucero por el caribe en misión de guarda espaldas y aceptamos

-Duro exactamente dos minutos- añadió thunder raven – yo estaba presente

-Deberíamos hacer eso- dijo black rose- últimamente nos han estado mandando muy seguido

-Y como se entra en la organización?- dijo harry y a todos poco les falto para escupir sus bebidas

-Hablas en serio?- dijo asombrada Black Violet y al ver la cara de seriedad del chico vio que hablaba en serio

-Te tiene que invitar un espía- empezó a decir black ángel mirando atentamente al chico- o en su defecto que tu le salves al vida aun espía, después de eso debes de presentar una serie de pruebas tanto psicológicas como físicas para saber si eres apto para estar en al academia

-Una vez ahí- añadió Black rose atenta a los demás espías- debes de empezar como un camisa blanca o sea un espía nivel 5 -dijo señalando despectivamente a los espías que seguían bailando abajo- solo con tu talento podrías subir de nivel hasta ser agente nivel 1 o 0

-Se ve muy difícil- dijo ron quien no creía lo que su amigo pensaba

-Se pueden tardar años entre subir de un nivel a otro o incluso puedes pasarte toda tu vida en al organización siendo un camisa blanca- añadió blue diamond

-Yo aun tengo cicatrices de mi prueba para entrar- dijo con un estremecimiento aikos- por eso nadie ha ingresado en al fuerza hasta……..-dijo señalando a Black Rose

-Yo entre hace algunos meses- dijo la aludida

-Y tan rápido eres nivel uno?- dijo draco contrariado

-Ella ha demostrado su valía- añadió un orgulloso black night – además es sumamente inteligente y valiente esas son características que reconocemos

-Pero ya dejan de hablar de eso que esto es una fiesta- anuncio thunder raven mientras la música del grupo latino volvía a sonar

-Harry potter , esto aun no acaba, lo peor esta por venir, la próxima misión será aun mas difícil para ti- dijo en un tono serio-Black Ángel a harry - lo pude ver con las estrellas debes de ser fuerte

Los sonidos de la música se colaban ante el silencio que se formo harry no sabia como contestar a eso……..

-Vuelvo enseguida- se levanto de improvisto black moon –

Todos siguieron su marcha y se percataron también que casi impulsado como un resorte Euro se levanto para seguir al achica

-Tu crees que- dijo Black Rose a Julián en un susurro

-Lo mas seguro….-convino el chico- y habrá problemas por eso después…….-dijo observando con al tristeza a bajo su mascara mientras veía a sirius y Catherine entrara a un privado

El salón era pequeño solo había un espejo y un pequeño sillón

-No pensé que me siguieras- dijo sin voltearse Black Moon- es solo que no quería oír esa canción

-Quería hablar contigo- dijo sirius acercándose al chica

A pesar de que había una puerta de por medio la voz del cantante y la música se oía en todo el lugar

**No me hubieras dejado esa noche**

**porque** **esa misma noche encontré un amor**

-Esa canción.-dijo con burla Catherine mientras se quitaba la mascara

-Nuestra canción- corrigió le hombre

**Parecía que estaba esperando** **tu** **momento de partir**

**parecía** **haber observado** **mis** **momentos junto a ti**

La chica se volteo para ver al hombre de frente

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado- dio mientras lo veía con absoluta tristeza

-Cathy………… yo………….. quería decirte que esa noche yo…-dijo el hombre mientras también se quitaba la mascara y la miraba largamente

**No me hubieras dejado esa noche**

**porque** **esa misma noche encontré un amor**

-Shhhhhhh no hables……… solo……….solo bésame-dijo la chica y a continuación acorto la poca distancia que había entre ellos y beso al hombre

**Me abrazó el instante mismo**

**que** **tú me dijiste adiós**

**y** **no fue una gran tristeza** **fue** **como ir **

**de menor a mayor**

El correspondió despertando la pasión que el no recordaba sentir desde hace tiempo, ella lo besaba y trataba que las imágenes de un beso anterior se borraran de su mente

Porque justo ahora recordaba a Potter?

**Tu regreso había esperado**

**más** **te veía muy feliz** **en** **los brazos de tu amada**

**te** **olvidaste tú de mí**

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente

-Cuanto extrañaba el sabor de tus besos- dijo el hombre mientras acariciaba con su palma ala chica

-Yo ya no recordaba tu sabor- dijo ella cerrando los ojos al contacto

**Más ahora que recuerdas** **a** **mis brazos vuelve**

**ya** **seré** **por siempre tu amante**

**tu** **novia: la soledad**

-Todo ha cambiado cierto?- dijo ella alejándose de el- las cosas han cambiado ahora cierto?

-Si- dijo el hombre- lo veo en tus ojos y seguramente lo ves en los míos . hubiera sido un error si nosotros…….

-Si un gran error- dijo ella sonriente contenta de cerrar esa historia en su corazón

**Y si alguna vez regresas** **con** **aquélla que te amo**

**sabes** **no será lo mismo** **pues** **también me conoció**

-Entonces esta es la despedida cierto?- dijo sirius- nunca mas estaremos así de cerca

-Nunca- dijo al chica con decisión- nunca mas estaremos juntos, mis demonios internos y los tuyos no lo permiten

-Algún día encontraras aun chico ……. Bueno si no es que lo has hecho ya- dijo el hombre- alguien podrá ver esa calidez que te rodea y que solo pocos han visto

-Es una amenaza?- dijo ella respondiendo a lo dicho por el hombre - nunca mas estaré dispuesta a……

-No no hablemos mas de eso- dijo el hombre- solo despidámonos una vez mas- un ultimo beso

-Si…….. un ultimo beso- dijo Catherine respondiendo las caricias de los labios del hombre Recorrió con pasión los labios del hombre, tratando de garbarse la forma de sus labios y la calidez de su boca , quería recordarlo pues ya no volvería a querer a alguien…… No pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus rostro, no por el sino porque esa había sido la ultima oportunidad de su corazón de sentir algo, lo sabia, no habría mas otro hombre que la hiciera creer en el amor………

**No me hubieras dejado esa noche** **porque** **esa misma noche encontré un amor** **(mi soledad siempre he pertenecido a ti)**

**No ****me hubieras dejado esa noche** **porque** **esa misma noche encontré un amor** **(mi soledad siempre he pertenecido a ti)**

**No me hubieras dejado esa noche** **porque** **esa misma noche encontré un amor** **(mi soledad siempre he pertenecido a ti)**

**No me hubieras dejado esa noche** **porque** **esa misma noche encontré un amor** **(mi soledad siempre he pertenecido a ti)**

En la madrugada todos se empezaron a despedir pues al mayoría tenia vuelo que tomar a primera hora, la triada se marcho poco después con una siempre distante black moon una sonriente rose y un pensativo Julián, los chicos también se fueron pues estaban cansados y algo ebrios

Y entre despedidas e intercambios de teléfono se fueron de ahí Draco llego tan de noche que no quiso despertar a hermione así que la dejo dormir como seguramente la chica estaba haciendo desde hace horas

El lunes comenzó con resacas y desvelos, peor la ayuda hermione y la secreta de Catherine hizo que los chicos no pensaran en eso gracias a unas pociones maravillosas que les proporcionaron las chicas

Y hablando de pociones, hermione se encontraba en esos momentos tomando una sencilla tasa de the con su estimado profesor de dicha materia

-Dime me querías comentar algo no es así?- dijo el hombre después de que la chica tenia mas de 10 minutos sentada en el pequeño sillón sin probar el café

-dime como lo lograste?- dijo al chica de pronto

-A que te refieres?- dijo el hombre mientras encendía un cigarrillo y le ofrecía uno a la chica -Como lograste combinar tu profesión con tu vida sentimental- dijo la chica sin rodeos

-Ya veo- dijo el hombre deteniéndose un momento para calar el cigarro- te estas enamorando cierto?

-NO…si… no se- dijo la chica mientras agachaba la mirada

-No te mentiré, hubo momentos en los que deseaba arrancarme este sentimiento, es difícil, pero debes dejar que las cosas fluyan… aun veo duda en tu mirada y a menos que sea amor verdadero et ayudare…- dijo el hombre levantándose para dar así finalizada la conversación -

Amor verdadero?-dijo hermione confundida como sabré cuando sea amor verdadero?

-No me malentiendas, yo deseo fervientemente que sea un tonto encaprichamiento-dijo el hombre mientras ayudaba a la chica levantarse- te ayudare a saber si es solo un capricho

A continuación poso una mano en la mejilla de la chica y la acaricio con ternura, cuando hermione pudo darse cuneta el hombre ya la estaba besando

Jamás imaginaria que su profesor de pociones besara así, tan delicadamente, tan suave como si quisiera recordar cada fragmentos sus labios, la chica no tardo en corresponder el beso al hombre mientras pasaba las manos al cuello para profundizar el beso

De pronto la imagen de draco se le vino a la mente y se separo bruscamente del hombre, quien cuando se vio separado de la chica solo paso una mano por su cabello y dio un hondo suspiro

- vaya veo que no es un encaprichamiento- dijo el hombre- medita lo que sientes y cuando tengas una respuesta ven otra vez

-Si eso haré- dijo la chica dándose media vuelta para marcharse

-Por cierto- dijo severus haciendo que la chica se volteara nuevamente- besas muy bien

Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente para que le hombre no viera su sonrojo, ahora como vería a ese hombre nuevamente a la cara, si besaba tan bien?

Y así se fueron incorporando alas actividades normales de hogwarts

Aunque sucesos extraños pasaban en una casa de aspecto lúgubre en la cual una chica despertaba

-Diablos cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- dijo a la otra chica que estaba ahí

-Tres días- respondió escuetamente Red Scarlet- esta vez nuestro señor fue severo

-Aun no entiendo porque se enojo tanto- dijo red sky mientras se incorporaba- solo fallamos una vez además por lo que vimos sirius black no estaba en buenas condiciones

-No se ha sabido nada de el- dijo red scarlet- debemos ver si vive o si murió en el acto

-Ya nos pondremos a eso……Necesitaremos al ambrosia……… pero hay un pequeño problema con eso….. si muere sirius black todo se ira a la mierda- dijo furiosa con sigo misma red sky

-Esa estupida triada , ya estoy planeando mi venganza……… .-dijo con rencor red scarlet

-Ah si?- dijo red sky interesada- de que trata

-Tranquila - dijo red scarlet a su compañera- la venganza es un palto que se sirve frió, para la mía, solo faltan tres semanas para que suceda …………. Que es aquello que los espías atesoran mas que a su propia vida?

-Su identidad?- dijo confusa red sky

-Exacto- dijo red scarlet- se que ellos harán hasta lo imposible por ocultar de todos sus verdaderos nombres, pero yo se perfectamente el de uno de ellos, los demás, saldrán por si solos….

La risa estruendosa de la chica se oyó en al habitación dándole un aspecto conocido al lugar

Mientras tanto en un lujoso hotel de Londres un chico se incorporaba rudamente sin importar despertar ala chica que estaba a su lado

-vamos levántate- el dijo el chico que paseaba desnudo por al habitación

-Que sucede?- dijo la chica incorporándose-porque me levantas tan temprano Sebastián?

-Es mas de medio día- dijo el chico-eres una mimada Helena

-Desde ayer estas extraño- dijo la chica

-Necesito tu ayuda querida- dijo Sebastián aparentando una cara dulce al achica- necesito que contactes con tu prima

-Quien la rara?..-el chico asintió- para que quieres que le hable a hermione?- dijo helena con duda

-Querida quiero que retes a duelo a Lady Hermione Jane Granger…. Necesito saber algo-dijo simplemente Sebastián

-No no puedo- dijo ella- adema son tiene caso, ella renuncio a todo no, de que serviría además ella ya no tiene derecho sobre ti-dijo con testarudez

-pero querida- dijo el chico con una dulzura fingida- si no la retas para quitarle su derecho sobre mi no nos podremos casar……

-Es cierto- dijo al chica- estupido protocolo…… Esta bien mañana le escribiré solo espero que le llegue mi carta

-Le llegara querida.. créeme le llegara- dijo el chico mientras abrazaba ala chica y sonreía malignamente para si

Nadie creería que hace una semana los chicos hayan salvado a sirius y en toda esa semana ni un solo aviso de Dark Shadow ni una carta , nada para saber como estaban

Ahora solo se encontraban terminando los extensos deberes que tenían para entregar , en una hermosa tarde de sábado cundo luca llego con una carta para hermione y mientras cat hojeaba una revista

-Una carta a estas horas?- se extraño hermione y abrió la carta mientras la leía exclamo- …..que?. Esto debe de ser una broma

-Que pasa?- dijo harry mientras hermione le pasaba al carta a Catherine

-Léela por favor que yo no podré hacerlo por segunda vez- dijo la morena con enfado La pelirroja asintió y leyó lo que venia escrito

_Condesa Hermione Jane Granger_

_Por medio de la presente carta me permito expresarle mi deseo abatirme a duelo contigo por el derecho sobre el matrimonio con Lord Sebastián Kent , para poder deshacer ese compromiso y que una vez roto el pueda desposarme a mi_ _Te esperare el próximo sábado a las 10 de la mañana en los campos de la mansión granger trae las armas y si quieres puedes llevara tus testigos _

_Con afecto_

_Lady Helena Granger_

-Esto debe se runa broma hermione tu renunciaste a ese compromiso- dijo ron también contrariado

-Si pero hay un protocolo a seguir, bueno aparentemente Sebastián sigue comprometido conmigo y si otra persona desea casarse con el, me tiene que retar a duelo algo así por su mano- dijo ella- y al parecer helena es lo demasiado tonta como para querer casarse con el

-Es muy tonto eso- dio draco- iremos a ver que pasa

-Eso es el protocolo- dijo hermione- no quisiera incomodarlos acompañándome con eso ………

- No te preocupes que así podremos ir a Londres – dijo harry- para des-estresarnos de esta semana tan agitada

-Así podremos visitar a violeta y que la conozcan los chicos –dijo Catherine mirando a harry –

-es una maravillosa idea- dijo ron- el fin podré ver la hija de ustedes

-Oye que no es hija nuestra- dijo harry apenado

-Es técnicamente eso- dijo draco molestándolo- ustedes la adoptaron por ende es su hija

-Entonces esta hecho –dijo hermione- además ese domingo es el duelo de bandas en Milán Alex me mando boletos tenemos que ir

-Están ellos y lengua de serpiente como invitados verdad- dijo Catherine- yo voy

-Iremos en trasladores- dijo draco- así podremos estar en Londres en el día y en la noche partimos a Milán para estar en el concierto por la noche

-No se porque me resulta que ese día será muy agitado- murmuro mas para si harry observando a hermione con sospecha………

Esa misma tarde en los pasillos de hogwarts harry iba sumamente pensativo cuándo choco con alguien

-Perdón iba distraído- dio ayudando a levantarse a la persona que había caído con el

-Últimamente estas muy serio potter que te pasa?- dijo Catherine sacudiendo su falda

-esta pensando- dijo harry

-que es eso que te tiene tan ocupado?- dijo Catherine con un amago de sonrisa?

-Porque me besaste?- dijo el chico directo y reprendiéndose por su falta de tacto

Catherine entonces se paralizo, ella si había pensado mucho en eso y nunca lo iba a reconocer ante nadie es era su pequeño secreto, los labios del chico le provocaban besarlo nuevamente y había resistido en muchas ocasiones a no hacerlo reprendiéndose a si misma y so sabiendo el porque de esa tonta reacción ante el

-No se de que beso me hablas Harry- dijo Catherine tratando de marcharse

-Tu sabes perfectamente de cual beso te hablo en al torres de astronomía- dijo el chico sujetándola del brazo para evitar que escapara y acorralándola con la pared

-Mira harry- dijo la chica mientras lo sujetaba con suavidad de los hombros - olvida ese beso.. no fue bueno que sucediera. Olvídalo como trato de hacerlo yo ……….. nosotros no podemos……… no podemos repetirlo……….-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Porque no- dijo el chico mientras e iba acercando ala pelirroja-

-Porque no esta bien yo.-dijo Catherine

Pero harry no la dejo continuar, la beso con un ansia que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo, con una profunda ternura para que ella no huyera

Porque, porque se sentía así con el, porque cuando beso a sirius pensaba en el no podía evitar que sucediera no ,no podía dejar que ese chico………..

-Debo irme- dijo Catherine mientras se deshacía de las manos de harry en su cintura y con un suave beso sobre los labios del chico ella se marcho corriendo

El domingo había junta en las oficinas de dark shadow aunque harry y los demás no supieran desde el rescate de sirius las cosas habían estado muy activas últimamente

Los espías de Eternity has estado muy tranquilos- dijo Thunder Raven quien presidía la junta

-Voldemort no debe de estar tan contento con ellos después de lo que paso- dijo con burla Catherine mientras fumaba su cigarro

-Aun así no debemos dar la espalda- dijo hermione- presiento que cosas muy malas pasaran

-A que te refieres?- dijo sirius mirándola atentamente

-Siento que harry ya sospecha de mi-dijo hermione- después de todo no es demasiado complicado si te das cuenta que el nunca ha visto ala triada y a mi en un mismo lugar, y que ya tengo desapariciones misteriosas. …….además draco vio mi herida la semana pasada

-Como pudo verla malfoy?- dijo suspicazmente Catherine

-pues estaba con el- dijo hermione sin titubeos

-Hermione sabes perfectamente lo que implica tener una relación con alguien así siendo tu una espía- le reprendió severus como si la anterior platica con la chica no hubiera sucedido

-Lo se. …pero…….. he estado pensando . porque no puedo salir con el- dijo hermione con seriedad

-Como?- dijo Catherine enojándose- por dios hermione no me digas….

-Si quiero tener algo formal con draco el ya me lo ha pedido- dijo hermione –además no piensen mal es solo que quiero vigilarlo de cerca

-Herm debes entender que draco es un punto débil para ti, ellos sabrán nuestra identidad pronto así que no creo que sea posible que puedas tener una avance en tu relación con el . dime le quieres?…….-dijo remus paternalmente

-.No no lo quiero, ya les dije e solo investigación - dijo la chica

-Pues hacerlo pero sabes perfectamente que tendrás que borrarle la memoria después no?- dijo severus- El no debe de saber que alguna vez tuvo relación contigo, aunque sea solo investigación para nosotros

-Esta bien, haré lo que ustedes quieran - dijo hermione un poco triste

-Después de todo cuando sepa la verdad no creo que nos quieran tanto- dijo Catherine refiriéndose a harry , ron y el mismo draco- pasara mucho tiempo para que vuelvan a confiar en nosotros

-Regresando alo que les estaba diciendo- dijo hermione tratando que la ultima conversación se olvidara- harry esta a punto de descubrirme si no aplicamos el protocolo del plan B

-Esta bien entonces haré unas llamadas-dijo Julián y hablando de harry quería decirles una idea que he tenido desde hace tiempo

-De que hablas?- dijo Catherine sospechando gravemente

-Quiero incorporara harry en el servicio de Dark Shadow

-Como?- dijo hermione descolocada- seria arriesgarlo mas

-Seria darle mas armas de las que tiene- dijo Julián- además no estoy diciendo que lo invitaré de inmediato será solo después de que sepa nuestras verdaderas identidades- dijo el chico

-Apoyo la moción- dijo hermione un poco temerosa por la seguridad de su mejor amigo

-La secundo- dijo sirius sumamente contento pues harry seria entonces como…………

Las manos de severus y de remus se levantaron y solo faltaba Catherine

-Solo espero que no te tengas que arrepentir después- dijo al chica levantándola-

-He pensado en regresar ala organización activamente……-dijo sirius para cambiar de tema

-Eso no será posible – dijo una voz que ahora salía del altoparlante

-Al- dijo sirius hace tiempo que no te oía viejo

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sirius- dijo Al -Espero que hayan descansado mis queridos espías, es hora de la segunda parte de este plan, que será dentro de dos meses…. La misión será….tomar algo del pasado………..

_**Continuara……………..**_

****

En el próximo capitulo,

-esa maldita , piensa que así podrá agarrarme con la guardia baja

-Porque no sonríes de verdad?

- los sentimientos te hacen débil harry eso lo se

-Draco, esto ya no puede seguir

-Tengo la sospecha de que hermione es un espía ……….

-Es cierto y el día que regresamos de la misión con sirius ella tenia una venda justo

donde……..

-No puedo creer que caigas tan bajo como para retarme a duelo por ese

-Es ella lo sabia es ella

-Maldita sea el no puede ser……

-El verte así, no se , serias una buena mama

-Me gusta el perrito como le pondré?

-Tío Ron, Tío Draco

-Entonces la princesa se fue con el príncipe y fueron felices para siempre

-Es ilógico que tu leas cuentos de hadas pero no creas en ellos

-Necesitamos una canción buena para poder ganar ella guerra de bandas

-Ven es sencillo solo pon el corazón en ella

-Esa canción la escribí pensando en ti

-No puedes esconder esto, no puedes decir que no toleras mis labios cuándo tus

ojos me suplican que te bese

-Entonces ella no es un espía

-Estoy muy débil gaste mucha magia antigua para esto no puedo luchar mas

-Con ustedes Lengua de serpiente

-No soporto y días después de que salio del velo

-Todo esta perdido

-Debes de ser fuerte harry

-Falta muy poco para mi venganza, matare a todos y cada alumno de hogwarts

-Nuestro espía de Hogwarts nos facilitara todo ……..

-Harry hay algo que quiero contarte

_**El próximo capitulo se llamara : La verdad de tus ojos La muerte de sirius Black …... Terror en el duelo de bandas **_

Notas de la autora:

Ok si se que van a matarme por el titulo del próximo capitulo pero tranquilas ok?

El porque subí este capitulo tan rápido tiene una causa………

Es MI CUMPLEAÑOS si hoy 13 de mayo es mi grandioso cumpleaños y cumplo

23 años- cada día mas vieja-

Como regalo les he traído este capitulo que cada vez pone con mas enredos a

nuestros queridos espías

También de regalo les diré unas cosas que pasaran en el siguiente capitulo

-Harry, Ron y Draco cantaran

Mas pasión de draco hermione con celos por parte de la chica- ya era justo no?

-Mas romance harry y cat

-Se sabrá lo que le hizo sirius a cat

También ya están a punto de descubrir a hermione y con ella caerá toda la triada?

Ok ,ok no me adelanto aquí les van las preguntas

Que pasara con la relación de Catherine y harry?

Y con la de draco y hermione?

Cual será la venganza de scarlet?

Quienes serán Boreas y Noto?

Quien es el espía de hogwarts?

Se dieron cuenta que no han salido aun las parejas para el baile?

Y les digo probables canciones que aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo a menos claro

que a la hora de escribir no queden ok?

-Secret smile- semisonic

-Behind Blue eyes- Limp Bizkit

-The truth-good charlotte- si, te hice caso

-La rosa de los vientos mago de oz- otra peticion

-Desde mi cielo- mago de oz- otra peticion

-la leyenda del hada y el mago- rata blanca

-The rock show- blink 182

-Save me- remy zero

-My immortal- Evanescense-una de mis favoritas

Como regalo de cumpleaños no les pido mucho, solo pónganme un review ok? Nosean malos y escríbanme jejeje que me da mucho gusto recibir sus hermosos reviews, mas aun cuando se que les gusta la historia y encunetran esos detalles que trato de esconderles jejeje


	17. Chap 16:La muerte de Sirius Black

Para empezara hacer costumbre aquí están las canciones que oirán en todo el cap , que lo disfruten esta muy largo así que prepárese

-My immortal- Evanescence

-complicated avril lavigne

-cool –Gwen stefani

-the rock show- blink 182

-Secret smile- semisonic

-Behind Blue eyes- Limp Bizkit-cambie un poco la letra

-The truth-good charlotte-

-La rosa de los vientos mago de oz-

-Desde mi cielo- mago de oz-

_**Capitulo 16:La verdad de tus ojos La muerte de sirius Black …...**_

La triada estaba alrededor del teléfono, junto con los doble agentes que ahora estaban con ellos

-Como que tomar algo del pasado?- dijo Catherine

-Como sabrán la honorable familia black tiene en su posesión la ambrosía , junto con el mapa que lleva al santo grial-empezó a explicar Al mientras que las imágenes iban apareciendo en un monitor donde una extraña sustancia, consistente como la pulpa de una fruta aparecía seguida de un cáliz hermosamente labrado- Lamentablemente el hecho es que le único black sobreviviente es sirius y el no tiene ninguna idea de donde pudieran estar ambas pertenencias

-Recuerdo que el año pasado limpiamos toda la casa y se tiraron muchas cosas- explico hermione

-Eso es lo que tememos, que entre esas cosas que se tiraron hayan estado esos dos ingredientes que son los principales para poder hacer el elixir de la vida eterna

-El elixir de la vida eterna?- dijo Catherine- no era eso una leyenda?

-Eso querían que pensáramos- dijo sirius- según lo que se, ese elixir es capaz de dar vida y juventud eterna, además de dar poder ilimitado sobre quién lo tome

-Pero se necesitan muchas cosas- dijo Julian- y seria un trabajo reunir todos los ingredientes

-Nosotros podríamos conseguirlos………mas en estos momentos-dijo Remus observando a Catherine fijamente – pero lo que debemos hacer es hacernos de la ambrosia y del cáliz para que ellos no puedan prepara el elixir

-Porque voldemort no se conforma simplemente con conquistar el mundo?- dijo Catherine fastidiada- eso lo haría un villano mejor, porque ya esta muy choteado eso de querer vida eterna

-Pues nuestro deber será evitar eso-dijo con voz profunda Julián- y si es cierto lo que dicen sobre los ingredientes que se necesitan…….. no la tendremos nada fácil

-Y acerca de lo de regresar a tomar algo del pasado?- dijo hermione quien poco a poco iba entendiéndolo todo

-Como ya lo estarás deduciendo Hermione-le contesto Severus mientras miraba la chica fijamente- los ingredientes en esta época están perdidos, mas bien puede ser que hayan sido destruidos… lo que debemos hacer es regresar al pasado, encontrar esos ingredientes y hacer que en esta época los tengamos nosotros………

-Y cuándo haremos eso?- dijo Catherine mas que dispuesta

-Esa misión es demasiado arriesgada y no me gustaría que fueran solo ustedes 3- dijo remus- por eso había hablado con Al y hemos decidido que irán con ustedes 3 agentes mas

-Otra vez vamos a tener que elegir?- dijo hermione disgustada- ya no quiero tener que trabajar con agentes nuevos

-Aun no hemos elegido quienes serán sus acompañantes en esta ocasión , pero con el tramite y los preparativos que tenemos que hacer serán fácilmente 2 meses- dijo Al con voz calmada

-En enero?...-dijo hermione- eso quiere decir que…………

-Si…….. A partir de mañana incrementaran el entrenamiento un 50- anuncio gamma entrando con un sujeta-papeles mientras anotaba algunas cosas- el desastre del ministerio hizo que harry y sus acompañantes rompieran todos los giratiempos excepto este……..-dijo sacando de su cuello el pequeño reloj

-Como lo obtuviste?- dijo hermione asombrada

-Bueno yo estaba ahí por dos cosas..- dijo gamma sentándose- para ayudar a harry……. Y también para que ustedes no hicieran muchos destrozos- dijo con una sonrisa- cuándo vi que se estaban destruyendo todos los giratiempos logre hacerme de este y nadie se dio cuenta con la confusión , ahora debemos arreglarlo para modificarlo y que nos de los resultados esperados

-Me parece perfecto- dijo julian- solo que espero que los agentes que nos acompañen sean especializados-

-Serán los mejores- dijo al- ya los tengo en la mira………..

-Si ,si muy bonito todo esto de su nueva misión- dijo sirius- pero aun no entiendo el porque no me puedo reincorporar al servicio, remus ya esta, severus nunca lo dejo y entonces yo porque no puedo?

-Porque te reconocerían apenas salieras de aquí?- comento severus mordazmente

-Para eso hay hechizos de camuflaje- dijo sirius enfrentando al hombre- me puedo pintar el cabello, cambiarme le color de ojos, otro tono de piel y ya esta

-No es tan sencillo sirius- dijo al- en estos momentos todos los espías de eternity están a la caza de alguna señal tuya, cuando menos lo esperes estará un espía detrás de ti y te llevara ante voldemort

-Y entonces que voy a hacer?- dijo sirius enfadado- quedarme en la academia a dar clases?- dijo fastidiado- vamos al todos sabemos que eso solo me haría mas inquieto

-No – dijo gamma con una profunda seriedad- de hecho hemos planeado algo definitivo contigo sirius……. para eso tengo mis anotaciones aquí- dijo mostrando ahora una grafica y guiñándole el ojo al hombre- al parecer no saliste del todo bien del velo………… lamento informarte sirius que te queda menos de 24 horas de vida

Al tiempo que esto sucedía en Londres harry quien estaba en la sala común de gryffindor sintió un repentino dolor en el pecho, cosa que lo dejaría inquieto todo el resto del día

Mientras tanto en la viaja mansión de eternity , red scarlet estaba entrenado con las espadas atacando a diestra y siniestra a otro agente

-Maldita- pensaba red scarlet- esta ve z te matare , te juro que te matare- dijo y clavo su espada en el pecho de su contrincante quien cayo pesadamente al suelo, quito su espada y limpio con cuidado la sangre que había en ella sin importarle al suerte de su rival, unos pasos apresurados se oyeron por el salón

-Mi señora- dijo una pequeña figura ataviada en una capa de viaje negra , por lo tanto el cuerpo y el rostro estaba cubierto en su totalidad

-Que me tienes?- dijo scarlet mientras salía del salón dejando en el olvido ese cuerpo

-Habrá un baile de halloween mi señora- dijo la figura con voz suave- será un baile de mascaras, de disfraces, todos los profesores estarán en el gran comedor y nadie vigilara las entradas al castillo….será nuestra oportunidad……

-Bien me agrada- dijo red scarlet- y en cuanto a lo que te pedí?

-Es muy escurridiza , la muy zorra , pareciera que sabe que la estoy siguiendo, se me escabulle y no puedo saber que es lo que planea………solo se que se justa mucho con potter y sus amigos

-Es que ella es mucho mas inteligente que tu- dijo red scarlet- aun así quiero que me la tengas vigilada con ella nada es seguro , no dejes que por nada del mundo te descubran, es de vital importancia que sigas allí y que nadie sospeche de ti..

-Claro que lo haré mi señora-dijo la figura

-Recuerda que esta el nombre de tu familia en juego- dijo red scarlet- que pasaría si supieran que tu eres un ser rastrero que da información a los malos-dijo con burla

-Nadie me descubrirá- dijo al figura temblando ligeramente- haré algo digno de mi… y todos me recordaran………… nadie nunca sospecharía de mi…….

-Ahora largo- dijo red scarlet- podrán notar tu ausencia y ya sabes……… quiero toda al información del colegio

-Si mi señora. Y con respecto a………..-dijo la figura titubeante

-Tu paga?... si lo he pensado y puedes quedarte con eso que anhelas si es que no se maltrata demasiado

-Gracias mi señora- dijo al figura y se perdió entre las sombras

-Ja claro será tuyo- dijo con sarcasmo- si es que no muere antes……….

La semana fue trascurriendo lentamente, para pesar de la triada, pues cosas muy graves iban a pasar y no estaban seguros de poder vencer en esta ocasión, según lo que habían hablado el domingo sirius desaparecería definitivamente y cuándo eso sucediera….

Como se lo tomaría harry?

El amanecer del miércoles era hermoso el cielo no tenia nubes y apenas comenzaban a colarse los primeros rayos de sol en esa hermosa mañana

El clic del disparador de la cámara fotográfica que sostenía julian se escuchaba en ese tranquilo silencio

-Gracias por acompañarme- le dijo a sin ver nadie

Ambos estaban sobre las tejas de una torre, en un Angulo tan peligroso que era casi un milagro que no se cayeran , Catherine estaba sentada en el tejado con las piernas recogidas, mientras que julian estaba levantado y enfocaba con concentración hacia el horizonte

-No es nada- dijo Catherine reprimiendo un bostezo- de todas formas extrañaba esto….

-No es hermoso?- dijo julian mientras quitaba un poco la cámara fotográfica y observaba el amanecer- un nuevo día, mira como los rayos empiezan a iluminar todo , brindando de luz hasta la mas recóndita oscuridad

-Es ese complejo tuyo de damphire el que habla nuevamente- dijo Catherine levantándose- porque inclusive tu maravillosa luz no puede cubrir en su totalidad la oscuridad

Dijo y señalo una parte del bosque prohibido donde aun los rayos no la iluminaban

-Si pero solo es tiempo para que la luz los cubra- dijo Julián disparando una fotografía en esa parte que a continuación se ilumino- sabes? Hay veces que me gustaría tener una vida mortal……….

-Pues esta hecho intercambia vidas con voldemort- dijo Catherine a modo de broma sin reírse en absoluto- sabes? Eres la persona mas complicada que he conocido muchos matarían por poseer la juventud , la fuerza , la inteligencia, la belleza y la inmortalidad que posees y sin embargo tu deseas ser alguien mortal?

-Mi pequeña cathy- la chica emitió un gemido de protesta- eres aun muy joven para entender esto- dijo señalando hacia el horizonte- cuándo aun no había poción Solaris y tenia que esconderme siempre del sol, anhelaba verlo, mi madre me decía que era muy bello y calido yo cuando era un niño siempre trataba de verlo, era como esos aparadores de las grandes tiendas estaba ahí, pero no podía tocarlo no verlo directamente…….. después cuando se elaboro esa poción …….. la tome y me senté en la torre mas alta del castillo de mi padre, y me senté toda la noche esperando el amanecer, fue tan hermoso que llore, era tal como lo describió mi madre calido y hermoso …..

-Y todo esto es por alguna lección que debes darme?- dijo Catherine observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido

-Si………-dijo en una mueva y después volvió a posar su vista en el horizonte- es para que entiendas que a veces las cosas que mas se anhelan son aquellas que no se tienen………… voldemort desea el poder que no tiene, así como la inmortalidad y yo deseo la mortalidad que nunca tendré………. Entiende eso Catherine para que no cometas los errores que el ha cometido

-Si ,si lo que sea- dijo la chica en una actitud rebelde- pero escucha algo julian….. yo soy Catherine Snape……-dijo con orgullo la pelirroja- he obtenido siempre todo lo que quiero y nunca me ha faltado nada………. Si codicio algo simplemente lo tomo, o lo compro , el dinero lo compra todo Jules –el chico hizo una mueca de desagrado-, así se me ha educado y no creo que hay problemas con eso o si?

-Exacto cat- dijo julian siempre has obtenido todo lo que has deseado ….. pero que pasara el día que no puedas comprar o tomar lo que deseas?- dijo el chico dejando al a pelirroja sumida en sus pensamientos

Ese mismo día por la tarde los chicos como de costumbre estaban en la torre de los premios anuales, cosa que ya casi les había servido de cuartel general, julian los acompañaba esta vez porque necesitaban su ayuda para revisar algunas labores y porque disfrutaban de la compañía tranquila de los chicos

Después de un rato de jugar y escribir, ron alego que tena hambre y así por medio de juegos de azar se decidió que hermione , Catherine y Julián fueran por algo a las cocinas para picar antes de la cena mientras ellos guardaban las cosas y los libros utilizados

-Que bueno que nos hemos quedado solos- les dijo harry- hay algo que quiero comentarles

-Pues apresúrate porque no deben de tardar mucho mas- dijo draco mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a apreciar los momentos en los que harry utilizaba ese tono de voz

-Bueno es que se los digo a ustedes porque quiero que me den un golpe si es que mi paranoia va demasiado lejos- dijo harry sentándose también

-vamos harry suéltalo ya que tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza- dijo ron quedando frete al moreno

-Bueno ahí les va de golpe- dijo harry tomando aire--Tengo la sospecha de que hermione es un espía ……….

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente

-De acuerdo hermano te golpeare y recuerda que tu lo has pedido- dijo ron con aire gracioso- estas loco? Porque lo dices?

-No estoy loco pero es que he tenido tantas pruebas que..-empezó harry

-Pues habla o no solo será weasley quien te patee el trasero- anuncio draco solemne- además ella se los hubiera dicho no?

-No hermione tiene una extraña idea de la protección- dijo harry- pero bien solo dense cuenta, hermione ha llegado muy distinta a como la dejamos al inicio del verano, se le ve mas segur a y mas confiada, además ya tolera escaparse unas cuantas normas, hemos cocido cosas de ella que no conocíamos antes, ese es el comportamiento de toda una espía

-Pero eso es porque hermione esta creciendo- quiso defender ron- además perdió a sus padres es lógico eso no?

-Si pero aquí va al prueba mas contundente de todas…-sentencio harry- su comportamiento es muy extraño no lo han visto? Yo conozco a esa chica desde los 11 años y créanme ella oculta algo, además se han dado cuenta que ella nunca ha estado cuando estamos con los espías?

-Es cierto –dijo draco abriendo los ojos - y el día que regresamos de la misión con sirius ella tenia una venda justo donde…….. le habían disparado…. Ella dijo que no era nada pero esa no era una herida normal

-Diablos- dijo harry- entonces es cierto ella es una espía

-Vamos chicos no se pongan paranoicos- dijo ron – como dice draco hermione nos hubiera dicho algo además quien sabe tal vez es solo coincidencia y hermione no ha podido estar en esos momentos. En todo caso también deberíamos sospechar de Catherine y julian no, los dos también encajan a la perfección con esos de que dices harry-dijo como si nada sin saber lo cerca que ha estado de todo

-Es cierto- dijo harry pensado rápidamente- no les parece raro que ellos tres se llevan tan bien?

-Si yo también lo he notado –dijo draco- ok, lo que dices tiene mucha razón , pero que podemos hacer ahora?

-Primero debemos asegurarnos que hermione es un espía- dijo harry- después será que ella nos diga porque hace eso y porque no los ha ocultado

-Y como lo haremos?- dijo ron- hermione acabara con nosotros si se entera… mas si lo que pensamos es incorrecto

-Debemos buscar el momento indicado y debemos vigilarla a ella , a Catherine y julian- dijo harry comenzando a molestarse- hermione sabe perfectamente que odio que me oculten las cosas

-Debe de tener una buena razón…………- dijo ron titubeante-

-Eso espero- dijo harry pensativo- eso espero……..

Mientras tanto de camino ala torre estaba la triada platicando sobre sus próximos planes

-Hoy le diremos a harry que sirius ha muerto- dijo julian pensativo

-Dios se lo va a tomar mal- dijo hermione- pobre harry

-No tenemos otro remedio-dijo Catherine- de su reacción depende que todo esto salga a flote -y después añadió suavemente como casi nunca se le oía a la chica- de todas formas le ayudare a superar eso y no será por mucho tiempo ya lo veras se lo diremos en al primera oportunidad

-Aun así……...-dijo la morena ambiguamente- bueno ya esta todo arreglado para el plan B?

-Si ya esta la poción y el hechizo pero es muy arriesgado- dijo Julián- estas segura que quieres hacerlo?.. tu magia se vera gravemente afectada y podría pasarte algo

-Es necesario aun nos quedan dos semanas antes de que remus le diga la verdad sobre el y sirius- dijo hermione- además presiento que harry se va a enterar muy pronto de esto……….. es solo un Espejo Astral

-Oye que la de las predicciones soy yo- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa-

-Llámalo sexto sentido – dijo hermione- ahora vamonos que ellos pueden sospechar

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la torre sin advertir que una sombra estaba oculta gracias a una capa de invisibilidad

-Vaya, vaya – dijo una voz suave- así que ellos guardan mas secretos de los que pensábamos, esto le interesara a mi señora- dijo y desapareció por los pasillos

La cena estaba muy concurrida esa semana era muy estresante ya que los primeros exámenes parciales se celebraban , tanto el trío dorado como los dos slytherins estaban sentados en la mesa de gryffindor como de costumbre

Últimamente ya nadie cenaba únicamente en las mesas de su casa, ahora que el baile estaba cerca las parejitas iban de mesa en mesa para que alguien aceptase ir con ellos

-Lo siento no puedo aceptar tu oferta- decía hermione aun chico de sexto de ravenclaw ante la atenta mirada de draco quien estaba atacando con furia su estofado

-Bien es el quinto del día- dijo cat risueña y haciendo un gesto con las manos como si lo anotara en una libreta- a este paso terminaras con todos loa alumnos antes del baile

-Calla- dijo hermione malhumorada no le gustaba rechazar tantas invitaciones y mas que ese tonto rubio aun no le pedía que fueran al baile- que tu también has rechazado a muchos al baile

-Pero lo hago con mas elegancia- dijo al tiempo que un chico de cuarto de huffelpuff se le acercaba interrumpiéndola

-Oye te gustaría………

-No lo dices en serio cierto?- dijo sin ni siquiera verlo al tiempo que se le acercaba otro

-que planes tienes para el baile- le dijo sensualmente con coquetería otro chico

-Lo siento me lavare el cabello ese día- dijo la chica sin prestarle mucha atención

-Uy vaya la elegancia- dijo ron sonriente- en serio chicas porque no aceptan ninguna invitación?

-No me apetece salir con ellos- dijo escuetamente Catherine- además todos quieren invitarme y solo están viendo mi cuerpo, odio que no se me mire a los ojos, no soy una mercancía ala que solo pueden utilizar para exhibirse……..-dijo sin notar una mirada de entendimiento de harry

-Concuerdo con eso- dijo hermione chocando su copa con la de la chica- además creo que entre ellos hay apuestas y eso por saber con quien saldremos así que mejor nos vamos solas

Los chicos se rieron ante eso pero en eso las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par causando un potente ruido que atrajo la atención de todos

Por las mesas corría una apurada Luna Lovegood con unas hojas entre las manos, la chica tenia en la cara un inmenso terror y no paro de correr hasta que llego a la altura de harry

-Ha…..rry….-dijo luna hablando con dificultad por al carrera hecha- debes… debes…. Ver esto- dijo dándole la hoja escrita al chico

-Tranquila luna - dijo harry levantándose para que la chica se sentara y así recuperara el aliento , después tomo la hoja y comenzó a leerla- que es esto…..-dijo y conforme iba leyendo su rostro fue desfigurándose hasta que estallo- esto es una broma… no… no puede ser cierto- dijo y tirando la hoja corrió fuera del gran comedor

Los profesores se sorprendieron de la entrada de luna y aun mas del grito de harry

-Que le paso?- dijo ron contrariado- que dice ahí luna

-No puede ser- dijo hermione tapándose la boca pues ella había recogido la hoja - se los leeré- dijo y todos en el gran comedor se callaron pues querían enterarse de todo:

**Ha sido confirmado. Sirius Black fue encontrado muerto **

_La madrugada del día de hoy fue encontrado el cadáver del prófugo Sirius Black, de quien se rumoreaba que estaba tras harry potter, el ex convicto estuvo escondido por mas de 2 años ……-se saltaba partes sin importancia-…. Nunca se pudo dar con su paradero………. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en la madrugada por aurores que vigilaban los alrededores del ministerios de magia, su cuerpo tenia heridas de hechizos torturadores además se dice que lo que acabo con su vida es un Avada Kadravra hechizo prohibido por el ministerio…………. _

-Merlín………... sirius- dijo ron- pero como si nosotros

-Debemos buscar a harry- dijo hermione interrumpiéndolo pues todos los escuchaban

-Porque le afecta tanto eso?- dijo Catherine haciéndose la desentendida pero apretando loa puños por debajo de la mesa

-El es su padrino era lo único que tenia- dijo ron antes de que alguien dijera algo- debemos separarnos y cuando lo encontremos llevémoslo a la torre ahí nos veremos en 1 hora- dijo el pelirrojo y sin mas salio en busca de su amigo

-Vaya- dijo hermione- ron esta cambiando- dijo y dio un largo suspiro para después salir tras de su amigo

Todos fueron a buscar a harry- pero nadie lo encontraba Catherine sabia perfectamente donde estaba, pero no sabia si debía ir , ella podría arruinarlo todo pero no podía dejar al chico solo ella era plenamente conciente de lo que se sentía al saber que no tienes a alguien que este unido de sangre a ti

Estupida hermione, si seguía juntándose con ella la convertiría en una tonta sentimental

Así que con un suspiro cansado se dirigió hasta donde sabia que estaba le chico, la torre de astronomía

Harry estaba sentado en donde Catherine lo había besado, con las piernas recogidas y con la cabeza entre ellas, nadie conocía ese lugar, nadie lo molestaría allí, quería extra solo, llorar solo , nadie lo entendería, solo lo mirarían con compasión y tratarían de consolarlo, diciéndole que no llore porque sirius no lo querría así

Un olor a fresas hizo que levantara su cabeza

Y entonces la vio

Ahí frente a el estaba Catherine

Pero ella no lo miraba con compasión, ella lo miraba con tranquilidad , tal vez un poco orgullosa de haber descubierto el escondite secreto de harry potter, entonces ella tomo asiento al lado de el y no lo miro directamente solo se concentraba en ver el bosque prohibido

Harry se sintió un poco perplejo ante la actitud de la chica pero secretamente se lo agradeció , y así se quedaron en silencio unos minutos

-Como sabias que yo estaría aquí?- dijo harry para cortar el silencio

-Es el mejor lugar para pensar- la voz de ella sonaba tranquila- yo también estaría aquí si no pudiera irme a mi escondite

-Tu escondite- dijo harry perplejo- pero si no podemos salir del castillo

-Y me lo dice alguien que rompe las reglas cada vez que puede- se burlo Catherine y harry sintió nuevamente esa sensación calida en el pecho, la chica se levanto quedándose de pie en el borde del balcón- vamos

-Vamos?- dijo harry preocupado por el movimiento peligroso que había hecho la pelirroja- a donde?

-Tu solo sígueme- dijo la chica y con un movimiento murmuro- _accio escobas_- al instante dos escobas llegaron ala altura de ella, harry reconoció una de ella como la suya propia –debemos darnos prisa o nos descubrirán- dijo ella apurándolo

Harry se levanto también y paso la pierna por debajo de su escoba y entonces miro ala chica que también hacia eso

-Tu también tienes una saeta de fuego?- dijo el chico contento de que Catherine y el tuvieran gustos similares

-El ultimo regalo de sev- dijo al chica de pronto conjuro un papel y con ayuda de una pluma garabateo algo- es para que tus amigos no se preocupen

-Nuestros amigos-pensó harry pero no dijo nada

Catherine estiro el brazo y de debajo de la manga se deslizo con suavidad Cleo , la cobra real de Catherine

-_Entrégale estoa hermione_-le susurro con un perfecto pársel la chica- _solo a ella_

-_De acuerdo_- dijo cleo en un susurro travieso- _y ustedes a donde van_?

-_No te metas en esto_- dijo Catherine fastidiada- _solo hazlo de acuerdo_?

-_De acuerdo_- dijo la serpiente antes de sujetar con las mandíbulas el pergamino doblado e irse serpenteando mascullando cosas como- _como una simple lechuza. A mi que soy tan grande y poderosa…..-_sacando sonrisas de harry-

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo bajo el estrellado cielo nocturno , harry realmente necesitaba eso, sentir el viento sobre su cara, y a pesar de que la presencia de la pelirroja le imponía , logro deshacerse de eso e incluso dio algunas piruetas en el aire

-Estas mejor?- dijo la chica con interés después de ver una pirueta complicada por parte del chico-en verdad vuelas bien, hermione me había comentado que lo hacías bien pero nunca le creí en verdad

-Gracias- dijo el chico sonrojado- y si me siento mejor, eso siempre pasa cuando estoy en un escoba mis problemas desaparecen- dijo el chico tratándose de no acordar de sirius- ye falta mucho para llegar?

-No no tanto son como 20 minutos mas- dijo al chica al tiempo que señalaba las luces a lo lejos- de ahí iremos con un traslator

-De acuerdo dijo el chico aun preguntándose a que lugar lo llevaría Catherine

-Te parece una carrera?- dijo al chica- a julian realmente no le gusta mucho estar sobre una escoba y bueno severus no es el mejor sobre una tampoco………-dijo la chica con una mueca de diversión- y al parecer tu me darás mas batalla

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico sintiendo como la adrenalina comenzaba a surgir de sus poros-hasta donde?

-Hasta la entrada a Londres- dijo al chica- para poder descender hay un claro del lado derecho lo veras fácilmente- peor hagamos esto interesante apostemos algo

-Una apuesta?- dijo harry- pero no he traído galeones

-No hablo de dinero potter- dijo cat- hace mucho que le dinero ha dejado de significar algo para mi- mh veamos, si gano tu harás lo que sea que yo te diga.. y si ganas tu lo mismo , yo haré lo que tu me digas de acuerdo?

-Es un trato- dijo harry sonriente

Se pusieron a la misma altura

-Veamos que tan bueno eres potter- dijo Catherine saboreando con anticipación esa carrera- a la cuenta de tres 1…….2……….3……..

Los dos arrancaron velozmente, realmente sabían lo que hacían, las escobas de ambos estaban siendo llevadas al máximo, si estuvieran en las carreras clandestinas seria muy difícil apostar por alguno de los dos, ninguno dejaba que el otro tomara mucha ventaja, cada uno empleando sus técnicas con todo lo que podían

-Eres realmente bueno potter- dijo cat con una sonrisa complacida- realmente me haces disfrutar esto

-Lo mismo digo Snape- dijo el chico al sentir un momento de turbación de la chica- que? Si tu me dices por mi apellido yo te diré por el tuyo

-_Touche_- dijo la chica- pero ni creas que con esto me ganas harry

-Y a lo veremos cat – dijo el chico con una sonrisa confiada- eso ya lo veremos –dijo haciendo una graciosa pirueta y adelantarse la a chica

Mientras tanto en el castillo ,ron y draco estaban viendo fijamente a la cobra real que estaba frente a ellos

-Creo que quiere que recojamos ese papel- dijo ron

-Pues tómalo- dijo a su vez Draco

-Lo tiene en las mandíbulas y es una cobra real no loco lo tomo-dijo ron con un escalofrió- además se supone que tu estas en slytherin las serpientes son lo tuyo. Son casi casi de la familia no?

-Gallina- lo reprendió draco

El retrato se volvió a abrir dejando a hermione y a julian entrar en el cuarto

-Encontraron harry?- dijo hermione

-No y cuando llegamos estaba ella- dijo ron señalando a la cobra

-Catherine nunca se separa de cleo- dijo pensativo julian y se acerco a la serpiente la cual se encaramo a su brazo sin protestar pues conocía al chico a la perfección- este es un mensaje de cat?

Sin esperar nada el chico tomo al nota de la boa de la serpiente la cual siseo para activar su poderosa mandíbula, Julián leyó la carta de la chica que solo decía escuetamente

_Lo encontré , nos vemos mañana _

-Que quiere decir eso- dijo ron

-Que ya esta con harry y al parecer lo va ayudar a superar su perdida- dijo julian.- bueno entonces creo que no hay nada mas de que preocuparnos, me llevare a cleo ustedes pueden descansar, esto tampoco ha sido fácil para ustedes-y después de tomar la mano de hermione y depositar un suave beso ahí se marcho

-Bueno al menos se que esta con alguien de nosotros- dijo ron- iré a dormir ya cubrirlo si alguien va y se entera de que no esta nos ira muy mal- dijo saliendo también

Hermione y draco se quedaron solos en ese momento draco la miraba pensando en como esa figura tan frágil como ella podía ser tan fiera a veces

-Te pasa algo?- dijo draco a la chica quien dio un cansado suspiro

-Todo….-dijo hermione sentándose enfrente de la chimenea- todo esto ……… se esta volviendo tan cansado para mi………… y lo peor es que aun no comienza en realidad

-No te entiendo- le dijo el chico mientras se sentaba detrás de ella y la tomaba de los brazos

-Es mejor así- le dijo hermione volteándose para mirarlo- te lo había dicho antes……. Todos tenemos secretos…… algunos mas obscuros que otros…… pero secretos al fin y al cabo……… los míos presiento que no tardarán mucho en descubrirse…….-dijo y le dio un suave beso en los labios- pero hasta ese momento…….es mejor disfrutar todo lo que nos viene

Mientras eso pasaba en hogwarts en Londres…….

-Como que un empate- dijo Catherine indignada- no es un empate

-Llegamos al mismo tiempo dijo harry- ya lo pudiste comprobar con varios hechizos llegamos exactamente igual.. no entiendo porque te enojas

-Algo peor que perder es llegar empatado harry- dijo Catherine molesta- nunca he compartido el puesto con nadie…. Pero bueno esta bien es un empate- dijo ella con un deportivismo orgulloso dándole la mano al chico

Harry la tomo

-Y bien como los dos hemos empatado- dijo harry- entonces yo haré lo que tu me digas y tu harás lo mismo

-Pero si empatamos- dijo la chica incrédula

-Tu dijiste que eso era peor que perder así que los dos perdimos- dijo el chico con una sonrisa insolente

-Bien- dijo la chica viéndolo fijamente- pero eso será después debemos darnos prisa- dijo y lo tomo del brazo desapareciendo con el al instante

Al momento siguiente aparecieron en un solitario callejón, oscuro donde no se podían ver ni la punta de la nariz

-Cat sigues aquí?- dijo harry en un susurro

-Pues claro harry- dijo ella en tono de broma.-no te iba a abandonar en las calles de Paris , no es mi costumbre

-Paris?- dijo harry incrédulo- estamos en Paris?

-La capital del _amour_- dijo la chica con más buen humor- debemos darnos prisa o nos cerraran

Corrieron a través de los callejones de Paris , zigzagueado en algunos y corriendo deprisa en otros hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta trasera

Harry reconoció el rió sena que rodeaba esa cuidad, no sabia a donde lo llevaba la chica pero se dejo llevar al observar las calles y el susurro del rió a un lado de el

-Sígueme y no hagas ruido- le dijo la chica- si nos descubren nos echarán- dijo abriendo la puerta con una_ alohomora_ e ingresando

Caminaron por un angosto pasaje hasta que llegaron a otra puerta de roble que la chica empujo y entraron

Harry literalmente se quedo sin habla, el pensaba que la chica lo llevaría a un bar, un antro, un lugar donde beber algo no allí

Una iglesia………..

Pero no era cualquier iglesia se dijo harry a si mismo, por sus pocos conocimientos sobre el tema , había reconocido de inmediato ese lugar, ya que era un santuario y un lugar de veneración para otros

La Catedral de Notre Dame ………

-Notre dame- dijo harry en un susurro bajo

-Mi santuario- corrigió la chica- es una de las catedrales francesas más antiguas de estilo gótico. Dedicada a María, Madre de Jesucristo (de ahí el nombre Notre-Dame – Nuestra Señora), se sitúa en la plaza Parvis, en la pequeña Isla de la Cité en París, Francia, y rodeada por las aguas del río Sena……….

-No pensé que fueras religiosa- dijo harry volteando a ver a la pelirroja

-Ni lo soy- dijo la chica con un gesto amargo- no creo en un dios que nos vendrá a castigar con mazo de hierro, ni creo que debes de hacer determinadas cosas para entrar a un paraíso, yo soy de las que piensan que el paraíso y el infierno están aquí, en la tierra, y depende de cada uno vivir en uno de los dos lugares…….

-es una buena forma de verlo……Entonces este lugar……..-siguió indagando el chico

-Es un lugar muy tranquilo – dijo la chica con simpleza restándole importancia al asunto- estoy segura que tu puedes sentirlo como yo………. Hay una energía calida, atrayente, no se…….. dime puedes sentirlo harry?- dijo la chica esperanzada

Harry cerro sus ojos concentrándose- y si , sintió esa energía calida de la que hablaba cat, una energía que lo rodeaba y que el llenaba las venas de esa calidez que no podía tocar pero si sentir

-Si puedo sentirlo- dijo el chico- sabes que es?

-Eso potter es la energía positiva de la gente- dijo al chica- al parecer los que entran a este lugar vienen , la mayoría con buenos pensamientos y deseos, por eso este lugar esta lleno de esa energía, ven vamos al atrio

Harry miraba admirado los inmensos ventanales de Notre Dame, las pinturas en las ventanas y los hermosos decorados, se acercaron ambos al atrio donde imágenes religiosas se veían por todas partes, Catherine se dirigió entonces hasta un hermoso órgano que estaba del lado derecho del atrio, la luz de luna iluminaba ese órgano como presumiendo orgulloso su esplendor

Harry se sentó al lado de la pelirroja mientras veía que la chica comenzaba a tocar

-Nos pueden descubrir- dijo harry

-No aquí ya nadie puede echarnos- dijo la chica- hace mucho tiempo en la era de la inquisición , todos los magos y brujas eran perseguidos……….

_"Era una época obscura y cruel, porque no solo mataban brujas o magos sino que también mataban a gente inocente por tonterías, cuándo alguien buscaba refugio llegaba aquí y tocaba las puertas repitiendo "santuario" como una suplica, en el momento en que entraban ala iglesia esta les protegía pues aquí no podían entrar los guardias que les perseguían" _

-Es por eso que no pueden echarnos?- dijo harry asombrado por el relato

-Por eso y porque piensan que soy un fantasma- dijo al chica con una sonrisa traviesa- el día que descubrí este lugar estaba caminando distraídamente , cuándo llego el párroco de la iglesia, yo me sorprendí y desaparecí, al día siguiente con al luz del día regrese y oí que la gente decía que habían visto un fantasma aquí después de reírme creí que era lo mas razonable, dejar que pensaran que aquí hay un fantasma y así poder venir por las noches siempre que quisiera

-Al parecer todo salio como querías no?- dijo harry con un amago de sonrisa

Catherine sonrió y empezó a acariciar las teclas formando notas suaves y empezó a susurrar con voz tranquila y pausada

**_Aunque mis ojos _**

**_No te puedan ver _**

**_Te puedo sentir _**

**_Se que estas aquí _**

Harry la miraba tocar el peino con una tranquilidad abrumante mientras susurraba esas palabras que sin querer llenaban todo el lugar

**_Aunque mis manos _**

**_No pueden tocar _**

**_Tu rostro señor _**

**_Se que estas aquí _**

La chica termino de cantar, aun le faltaba un poco a la canción, lo demás no tenia mucha relevancia, además por un momento se le había olvidado que harry estaba ahí, pero teniendo el piano y su refugio presente no pudo mas que dejarse llevar

-Lo siento me deje llevar por un momento- dijo la chica con una trémula sonrisa

-No importa- dijo harry- en verdad tienes un voz hermosa

-Gracias- dijo la chica- sev estaría encantado de oírte, se gasto una fortuna en darme diferentes habilidades

-Lo quieres mucho no es así?- dijo harry poniendo una mirada seria- tu todavía tienes a alguien

-Si quiero a severus- dijo cathy - el es la única familia que conozco, tienes razón aun tengo a alguien, pero es alguien que no lleva mi sangre y que no tenia que haber tenido ningún tipo de relación conmigo

-A que te refieres con eso?- dijo harry pensativo

-Debes de ser fuerte harry…… tu todavía tienes a muchas personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti- dijo Catherine con voz tranquila- esta bien, no son sirius y nunca reemplazaras su perdida pero aun tienes a gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti…….. hermione y ron encabezan la lista, ahora tienes a draco ya julian, a todos los weasleys, a remus que el también debe de sentirse solo no? después de todo perdió al ultimo amigo que tenia, también a dumbledore, ese viejo si que te estima………

-Y a ti también te tengo a ti?- dijo harry viendo con un poco de temor a los ojos de la chica no sabia porque le había preguntado eso

-Si harry- dijo ella después de pensarlo un poco y darle un suave y por primera vez verdadera sonrisa- también me tienes a mi………

-Por fin sonreíste de verdad- dijo harry asombrado

-Como dices?- dijo Catherine extrañada

-Siempre que sonríes tus ojos nunca lo hacen sin embargo esta vez- dijo harry- pude ver tu sonrisa verdadera

-Mi sonrisa verdadera?- dijo Catherine con una risa- vaya harry así que te dedicas en descubrir las sonrisas secretas de las personas frías y sin corazón como yo no es así?

-Porque no sonríes de verdad?- dijo harry directamente-

- los sentimientos te hacen débil harry eso lo se- dijo Catherine mientras su vista regresaba al piano y se volvía a poner seria- los sentimientos hacen que hagas cosas imprudentes y tontas, que no pienses en tus actos y que cometas errores

-No todos lo sentimientos son así- dijo harry- la amistad, la lealtad , el amor son sentimientos que siempre te llevaran a hacer lo mejor

-Tal vez harry- dijo Catherine- pero hasta ahora no se de alguien que por amistad o por amor haya salvado el mundo

-Mi madre- dijo harry de inmediato- ella dio su vida por mi, y me salvo porque me amaba……….

-Tu madre?- dijo Catherine cortando de tajo con la canción- ella dio su vida por ti?

-Si- dijo harry y volvió a ensombrecer su mirada- cuando voldemort llego a matarnos, mi padre se interpuso en su camino y lo mato, después fue mi madre , antes de morir ella lanzo un extraño conjuro sobre mi y lo sello con amor, por eso voldemort no pudo matarme, y he hecho no podía tocarme hasta 4° que regreso con ayuda de mi sangre y ya puede tocarme

-El _Fidelius Morte_- dijo Catherine

-Que?- dijo harry

-El hechizo que hizo tu madre es el _Fidelius Morte_…… La fidelidad de la muerte, es magia muy avanzada y antigua- dijo Catherine- ella debió de quererte mucho y tu padre también, solo con un amor inmenso puede conjurarse ese hechizo- dijo y agacho la mirada

-Tu no sabes nada de ellos?- dijo harry- es decir de tus padre verdaderos

-No- dijo la chica- solo se que cundo las monjas me recibieron en ese orfanato levaba esto- dijo sacando la cadena que portaba en su cuello donde había muchos dijes, la chica rápidamente escondió la mascara plateada de espía , otro dije algo extraño y al final le enseño su tesoro mas preciado , un relicario de oro blanco, en forma de luna tallado cuidadosamente- debió ser de mi madre o padre pero la verdad por mas que he buscado este grabado no lo encuentro en ningún lado ……….. debió ser un pedido especial porque no hay nada sobre el…….antes no sabia como era ella, ahora conozco la figura y el rostro de mi madre gracias a los weasley, pero no se nada de ella, como era que hacia, nada………. La señora weasley dijo que me enviaría algo pero aun no recibo nada

-No te preocupes- dijo harry- ya veras que algún día sabrás de tus padres, y yo te ayudare

-Siempre eres así?- dijo Catherine volteándolo a ver incrédula

-Así como- dijo harry

-Siempre buscando el lado bueno de las cosas- dijo Catherine- nunca he conocido a nadie como tu

-Créeme que yo tampoco he conocido a alguien como tu tampoco- dijo harry acercándose la rostro de la chica- nunca había visto ojos tan profundos ni cabello tan hermoso

Era inevitable, el ambiente era propicio así que cuando harry poso su labios en los de Catherine , ella no dudo mas que corresponder el beso como si en ello se le fuera la vida , los labios de harry eran suaves, tiernos, oyó un pequeño gemido, por parte de el….

O había sido ella?

Catherine tenia los labios dulces y despedían una calidez que contrastaba con la fría actitud de la chica, sus labios se movían al compás de un vals jamás tocado, pero que ellos oían en sus mentes

Catherine decidió terminar el beso porque no podía permitírselo, lo estaba empezando a besar de verdad si no es que lo hubiera hecho antes, ese beso… cerro los ojos un momento, podía recordarlo todavía…………

-Lo siento yo- dijo harry-

-No digas mas- dijo Catherine tapándole con un dedo la boca comenzó a tocar

Ambos se sumergieron en las notas del piano cuando harry decidió romper ese hermoso silencio

-Oye cat- dijo harry con temor al recordar ese beso- te pudo pedir un favor

-Claro- dijo la chica sin prestarle mucha atención- lo que sea

-Podrías cantar algo?-dijo harry- me gustaría que cantaras para mi ……solo para mi

-Una canción?- dijo Catherine- esta bien- dijo después de pensarlo un poco- esta canción la escribí cuándo perdí a alguien muy querido hace un año, nunca la he cantado y creo que te gustara………..

Catherine empezó a tocar con suavidad las notas de una balada triste, y entonces ella empezó a cantar de una forma dulce, suave…………

**_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _**

**_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola _**

Ella dijo con suavidad la primera estrofa tocando con confianza el peino, una melodía que había hecho muchas veces, sola en ese lugar, peor era la primera vez que alguien estaba con ella

**_These wounds won't _****_seem _****_to _****_heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time _****_cannot _****_erase _**

**_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar _**

Harry sintió esa canción ideal para sirius, pareciera que la chica realmente había perdido a alguien importante, la cantaba con un sentimiento increíble , el podía sentir al tristeza de su alma en cada nota

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _**

**_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí _**

Harry poso una mano sobre el hombro de Catherine mientras ella seguía tocando con maestría ese instrumento, dejándose llevar por todos aquellos sentimientos que empezaban a nacer dentro de el, esa chica los estaba provocando?

**_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me _**

**_Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu vida resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por  
Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó  
Toda la cordura en mí _**

Harry jamás lo sabría, pensó Catherine, pero esa canción ella la había escrito el día que el dijeron que Sirius había caído en el velo, ella nunca derramo una lagrima por el o por algún otro hombre, pero no podía evitar sentirse así después de su partida, por todo lo que el significo para ella, todo aquello que le hizo creer….. y que jamás volvería a hacerlo

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

**_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_**

Harry sentía la canción, sentía como la chica emitía un aura de tristeza grande, no permitiría que ella se sintiera así……..

Y entonces lo entendió……………en ese preciso instante

Se estaba enamorando de Catherine………….

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _**

**_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí _**

Catherine tocaba las teclas, acariciándolas, con suavidad, en una melodía que se quedaría en la memoria de ambos jóvenes, el por al perdida de alguien cercano a el y por el descubrimiento de un sentimiento que no comprendía en su totalidad…….

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along _**

**_He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido  
Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola todo desde el principio _**

Ella porque al fin le había abierto a alguien un poco de su Corazón, cosa que ni a Julián ni a severus les había dicho, sus temores por no saber de su verdadera familia….era extraño, porque ella en lugar de sentirse tonta como había creido, se sintió fuerte y segura de si misma, en compañía de harry…..

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _**

**_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía  
Todo de mí _**

Catherine termino la canción en un susurro así como había empezado y miro a harry, al hacerlo los ojos de ambos se conectaron nuevamente, y antes de que Catherine hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse miro hacia otro lado rompiéndose ese contacto………

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir- dijo ella- mañana nos marcharemos a la escuela

-Quieres decir dormir aquí?- dijo harry contrariado-

- no pensaras que en una banca-se mofo Catherine- para que no te asustes te contare la historia…..La trágica historia de Quasimodo, un joven campanero que sufre una horrenda malformación , el jorobado se enamora de la bella gitana Esmeralda, que a su vez estaba enamorada del capitán Febo de Chateupiers, pero cuando Frollo sucumbe a la tentación, intenta asesinar a Febo para obtener el amor de la gitana, al saber Quasimodo de esto, se emprende en una desesperada misión junto a Febo y su amigo Pedro, para salvar a Esmeralda de Frollo, y también de la horca a la que había sido condenada……..antes aquí vivía cuasimodo, el campanero …… el tenia su habitación cerca de las campanas…. Es allá donde dormiremos ….sígueme

-Si que sabes de la historia de este lugar no es así?- dijo harry entre asombrado y admirado

Ella se levanto seguida del chico y ambos se adentraron a la iglesia para poder subir ,sin percatarse que un par de amables y viejos ojos los habían observado todo el tiempo

-Vaya al parecer hemos estado equivocados- dijo con voz amable el hombre cundo nadie mas lo podía oír- no ha habido nunca un fantasma…….. en realidad era un ángel…un ángel que le ha dado consuelo a un alma desafortunada y también ha encontrado algo dentro de el mismo- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática y se retiro de ahí

Mientras tanto en el castillo, draco estaba confuso , pues todo parecía apuntar a que hermione era un espía, no sabia que hacer la respecto como investigarla sin al mismo tiempo………….

Diablos………….. estar del lado de la luz daba demasiados problemas

Así que solo la contempló, era hermosa, parecía una princesa de ese cuento….. Como era?…a si ….La bella durmiente, claro esta, que la del cuento no se dormía porque había tenido sexo continuo y eso la había agotado, ni tampoco estaba desnuda, pero si ella se veía realmente deseosa de despertar….. draco sonrió pícaramente….. entonces su deber era el de despertar a tan hermosa princesa….. para después reclamar su recompensa

Ya mañana habría tiempo de reclamar cosas, ahora solo quería probar sus labios y sentir su cuerpo al de ella……. Otra vez……….

De regreso a Notre Dame, harry y Catherine habían encontrado el lugar donde cuasimodo dormía pero se habían encontrado con algo que no había pensado antes….

-Una cama?- dijo harry serio

-No pensaras que el sujeto tendría dos o si harry?- dijo Catherine mientras se deshacía el nudo de la corbata-digo para las visitas

-Que haces?- dijo harry abriendo los ojos

-Quítame la ropa , quiero dormir- dijo la chica

-Esta bien yo dormiré en el piso-dijo sumamente apenado

-No seas tonto potter estamos mayorcitos no?- dijo la chica- podemos compartir la cama- dijo ella sacándose el suéter

-No es eso- dijo el sonrojado

-Entonces que es?- dijo al chica mientras sacudía con ayuda de la varita las sabanas y tendía al cama , la cual era lo suficientemente grande para que los dos durmieran a sus anchas y sin tocarse

-Vamos potter no te violare- dijo al chica con burla- métete ya que hace frió aquí- dijo ella y se desabotono la blusa quedando con una camiseta de tirantes delgados de seda blanca, la chica portaba unos pequeños shorts debajo de la falda así que se podría decir que estaba vestida para dormir

-De acuerdo dijo harry mientras se metía rápidamente bajo las sabanas

-No te quitaras la ropa?- dijo cat- debe ser muy incomodo….. pero allá tu

Harry con algunos movimientos se quito la camisa el suéter y los pantalones quedándose en boxers

Así permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos mas

-Oye - dijo harry mirando hacia el techo- me enseñaras todo lo que sabes acerca del parcel?

-Claro- dijo cat- tengo unos libros que podrían ayudarte- dijo con una risita- solo no le digas a severus, el esta todo loco desde que me junto con tantos gryffindors

Ambos chicos rieron y así, entre breves charlas dejaron que los brazos de Morfeo los acogiera y los enviara a descansar

El sueño no duro mucho para ninguno de los dos , tendrían al menos unas cuantas horas de haberse acostado cuando Catherine se levanto a causa de un ruido y de movimientos en la cama

Con los entrenamientos había adquirido un sueño ligero que la alertaba de todo peligro y entonces lo vio……….

Harry estaba revolcándose del dolor mientras gemía entre sueños

-No……….. no por favor……………. Ya basta- decía harry con dificultad

-Harry- llamó Catherine moviendo al chico con suavidad- harry despierta tienes una pesadilla

Después de varios intentos fallidos al fin harry pudo despertar

-Mi cabeza- dijo el chico mientras se acariciaba la cicatriz que en esos momentos le ardía enormemente………..

-Estas bien?- le pregunto cat- tuviste una pesadilla muy fea por lo que veo- dijo y sin saber porque se sentía tan mal de ver así el chico

-No es una pesadilla- le dijo el chico sin mirarla- son visiones………… visiones de Voldemort

-De voldemort?- dijo cat extrañada no sabia que le chico tenia ese poder- como aprendiste a hacer eso

-No es algo que me guste le dijo harry con paciencia- es algo que no puedo controlar, desde que el regreso siempre he tenido estos sueños cada noche, siento lo que el siente y veo lo que el ve………..

-Que has visto esta vez- dijo con curiosidad la chica

-El estaba en una especia de trono- dijo el- mas bien lo "yo" estaba en un torno, ya que veo desde su perspectiva…….. le habían traído unos informes unas figuras de rojo, el estaba complacido riéndose a carcajadas…. Iba a dar un gran golpe………… decía que iba a derrumbar al confianza que tenían de dumbledore………..en eso le traían unas personas muggles creo porque el levanto la varita y los empezó a torturar…… tan cruel…… ellos gritaban…… y yo intentaba que parase pero no podía………

Sin pensarlo siquiera Catherine estaba abrazando a harry, el chico se sintió extraño por el toque peor no le importo mucho ya que se sentía muy bien

Catherine realmente estaba sintiendo pena y cariño por ese chico, ahora lo comprendió había sido elegido para un destino que el no quería, había sido obligado a madurar de golpe, separándolo de su familia y enfrentándose a la muerte cada año

-Y tienes estos sueños cada noche?- pregunto al chica

-Si en el dormitorio tengo las cortinas de mi cama hechizadas para no despertar a nadie

-Ron lo sabe?- se aventuro a preguntar

-Lo sospecha pero el sabe que no me gusta decir algunas cosas- dijo el chico sin darle mucha importancia

-Realmente eres alguien que no esperaba harry- le dijo la chica y se acerco mas a el y lo tomo de la cabeza quitando las manos de el de la cicatriz para ser remplazadas por las suyas propias

-Que haces?- dijo el chico apenado

-Te ayudare a quitar ese dolor- dijo ella- no se porque tendrás esas visiones pero al menos te ayudare a aliviar un poco tu dolor

La chica le empezó a dar masajes circulares alrededor de la cicatriz haciendo que a harry se le pasara el dolor, la chica siguió con eso cuándo vio como el chico poco a poco iba sucumbiendo al sueño nuevamente

Sintió la cabeza de harry apoyada en su regazo y sonrió………. Se veía tan desprotegido………….

Sacudió al cabeza ante al tontería de sus pensamientos y se acomodo para quedar acostada al lado de harry al tiempo que seguía con su masaje en la cabeza

Se dio cuenta que tal vez, harry podría ser la esperanza que todos ellos buscaban…… tal vez el podría derrotar a voldemort ……………

Al día siguiente harry se despertó de maravillado no había tenido pesadillas otra vez cosa que generalmente ocurría no importara si hubiese despertado en varias ocasiones, estaba junto a algo calido……….. es decir estaba abrazando algo calido….

Era Catherine quien seguía dormida a su lado

Miro su rostro tan bello como el de un ángel y no pudo evitar sonreír , así dormida no se parecía a la chica fría que pensaba todo el mundo que era

En eso ella se despertó al sentir la intensa mirada esmeralda

Vieron la posición tan comprometedora en al que estaba y se miraron fijamente

Nadie dijo nada

Un silencio sepulcral fue la bienvenida que tuvieron harry y Catherine cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, ellos se habían levantado con el repiqueteo de las campanas, demasiado cerca uno del otro, pero ambos fingieron que ahí no había pasado nada, se tele trasportaron hasta hosmeade y de ahí con ayuda de las escobas hasta hogwarts, cuando llegaron y abrieron las puertas como si nunca se hubieran ido de ahí

Un silencio se extendió por todo el gran comedor

Catherine tomo y soltó rápidamente la mano de harry como dándole ánimos , claro esta lo soltó rápido para que nadie viera ese acto suyo, y ambos se encaminaron hacia la mesa del gryffindor donde ya los esperan ron ,draco y hermione

-Buenos días dijo hermione un poco insegura- estas bien harry?

-Podría estar mejor pero si estoy bien- dijo le después de darle una rápida mirada de soslayo la pelirroja

Con esa declaración pareció romperse un hechizo que tenia a todo el comedor en ascuas y poco a poco se fueron metiendo en sus asuntos, y nadie noto como al sentarse tanto harry como Catherine compartían una sonrisa totalmente genuina

Nadie se percato de eso

Nadie….

Excepto un profesor de pociones que observo atentamente a la pareja………

El jueves y viernes pasaron sin ninguna novedad

Los chicos observaban atentamente cualquier movimiento de hermione, cualquier cosa que la hiciera desenmascararse o que les confirmara sus dudas, pero la chica inteligente como siempre se daba cuenta, aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta las sospechas de sus amigos, trato de no darles ninguna idea de lo que hacia

Así se encontraban la noche del viernes haciendo las maletas para pasar ese fin de semana fuera emocionados por el concierto y por tener una alegría en medio de tantas malas noticias

-Pues porque no vas y les preguntas?- dijo hermione una vez que solo estuvieron ella y harry solos

-No se, -dijo el moreno titubeante- y si es totalmente cierto?... en el articulo que nos dio luna no decía que hicieron con el cuerpo …….

-Yo que tu iría y les exigiría un respuesta harry- dijo hermione con total sinceridad- después de todo tu te jugaste el pellejo la otra noche

-Tienes razón- dijo el chico- lo haré, veré si en el celular que me dieron esta algún numero y halare en cuanto pueda

-De acuerdo –dijo hermione mientras terminaba de empacar unos pijamas y se volteaba a observar con cuidado una hermosa espada

-Y esa espada?- dijo ron quien venia entrando con Julián y Catherine portando sendas charolas de comida- esta muy bonita

-Era de mi padre- dijo hermione con la mirada fija en al espada

Draco iba bajando las escaleras cuándo la oyó

-Me contaba que cuando era joven estuvo en el equipo de esgrima de su colegio, fue el capitán- dijo ella con añoranza- por eso desde muy chica el me enseño, ya que mi madre cundo me tuvo se puso muy mal y ya no iba a poder tener mas niños…….creo que mi padre al no tener una hombre se decepciono un poco y por eso decidió enseñarme a mi todo lo que podía

-Te enseño a manejar la espada- dijo Catherine sintiendo una punzada de celos de no tener un recuerdo así de su verdadero padre

-A eso y me enseño defensa personal- dijo la chica y soltó una risita- era la única chica que golpeaba a los niños, mi padre fue severamente regañado por mi madre por eso, recuerdo que ella trataba de quitarme todas esas lecciones enseñándome repostería y todas aquellas cosas que hacen las chicas

-Ahora se de donde viene tanto conocimiento- dijo ron también con una sonrisa

-Era la sensación de los niños- dijo hermione recordando- podía pelear con ellos y morían por mis galletas con chocolate

-Se lo que es eso- dijo Catherine- severus trataba de hacer lo mismo pero contrariamente de tu padre el quería que fuera mas femenina

-Mas femenina?- dijo draco

-Trata de crecer en un enorme casa, teniendo una biblioteca a rebozar de hechizos, pociones y con la presencia de dos hombres y me entenderás- dijo la chica- recuerdo como desfilaban las niñeras …. No podían soportarme

-Si recuerdo esa época- dijo Julián- ganaba mucho dinero apostando con severus cuanto durarían las niñera

-Esas eran viejas épocas- dijo cat con añoranza- y después en lo que nos convertimos- dijo con un susurro

-En que te convertiste cat?- dijo ron un poco temeroso de la seriedad de la pelirroja-

-En nada… olvídalo cosas mías- dijo Catherine esbozando una sonrisa distraída

Pero harry no lo olvidaría y de hecho pensaría en ello mucho tiempo en su cama

La madrugada del sábado salieron hacia las afueras del castillo , habían empequeñecido sus pertenencias y habían dejado en el castillo a las mascotas, no sin sentir el siseante enojo de cleo y de sherezade

Una vez fuera del castillo abordaron dos coches, en el primero estaban ron Catherine y harry y en el otro hermione draco y julian

Iban sobrevolando cuándo el fénix de hermione se le aprecio

-Una carta en estos momentos?- dijo la chica y haciéndole un gesto a julian ella se paso para atrás dejando el volante al castaño, draco no pudo dejar de apreciar que ambos estaban coordinados perfectamente como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes

-Perra- dijo hermione atrayendo ahora también la atención del otro coche

-que paso herm?- dijo Catherine

-Que mi adorable prima ha cambiado el encuentro para su casa de capo privada-dijo hermione irritada-esa maldita , piensa que así podrá agarrarme con la guardia baja

-Estamos fuera del rumbo?- dijo Julián observando a ambos lados del cielo para ver que ruta tomarían

-No , el salir temprano nos dio suficiente tiempo para llegar- dijo hermione- y la muy tonta- su casa de campo esta en este rumbo… si la escuela estuviera en otra dirección y no viajáramos de esta forma no hubiéramos llegado el día de hoy…. Lo que no entiendo es porque lo cambio así de repente… como si alguien se lo hubiera dicho

-que hubiera ganado ella si no te presentabas?- dijo harry

-Que mi nombre quedara como el de una cobarde, ella se quedaría con Sebastián- dijo hermione- no es algo muy bueno pero en fin…… ya veremos que esconde lady helena

Y lo descubrió apenas aparcaron los coches en al entrada de la prestigiosa familia granger, los jardines parecían ser sacados de las mas profundas fantasías de alguien

Aparcaron los vehículos y descendieron cuando los recibió un mayordomo de corte frió

-Bienvenida condesa- dijo el hombre- mis señores la esperan a usted. Y a sus invitados en el jardín central

-Iremos hacia allá- dijo hermione con frialdad

Todos se dirigieron hacia el jardín central donde una helena modelaba orgullosa su traje nuevo a dos hombres que estaban de espaldas a los chicos

Helena se percato de inmediato de hermione y sus amigos porque dio tal respingo que alerto a sus acompañantes los cuales se voltearon par ver a los recién llegados

-Bienvenida- dijo Héctor yendo de inmediato a donde estaba su prima- te veo tan radiante que no creo que pueda existir otra belleza que iguale a la tuya- dijo besándole la mano- y que decir de tu hermosa acompañante. Debe ser pecado tener a tanta belleza junta-dijo dándole un beso en el mano de Catherine la cual se limpió el dorso contra el pantalón de mezclilla que portaba para alegría de harry

-Eres un lame botas Héctor- dijo hermione- no se que es lo que puedas ganar tu de todo esto………….. y veo que también estas tu aquí Sebastián- dijo la chica

-Es un placer también volverte a ver condesa- dijo Sebastián irradiando toda la sensualidad de la que era dueño- lamento ponerte en esto pero ya sabes. Las reglas son las reglas…………..

-Si como sea- dijo hermione-Y tu helena realmente me has decepcionado, No puedo creer que caigas tan bajo como para retarme a duelo por ese

-Solo porque tu no fuiste lo suficientemente mujer para retenerlo no significa que puedas venir a desquitarte conmigo- dijo al chica

-Si lo que sea- dijo hermione sin prestarle atención- me cambiare para acabar con esto ,tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que andar pelando por cosas insignificantes

-Como te atreves- dijo helena ofendida meneando su corto cabello castaño - te bajare esos humos tonta, que ella no es como cuándo éramos niñas

-No ya no es como cuando éramos niñas- dijo hermione- ahora será mas divertido..iré a cambiarme….

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a extremos opuestos de la casa, solas, par vestirse en un lento ritual que se acostumbraba, detrás de dos biombos totalmente blancos- pero con la insignia de la familia granger- se metieron para poder cambiarse, ala vista de todos los espectadores

Hermione se desnudo con una turbulenta sensualidad, quitándose con suavidad la falda, la blusa de tirantes, soltándose el pequeño rodete que traía , una ves que quedo en ropa interior, se coloco un diminuto short hecho de cuero negro, también un pequeño chaleco que le quedaba ajustado como un guante, parecía hecho ala medida justa, sin mangas y con un escote coqueto y sensual en forma de v que dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de sus pechos , por ultimo se coloco unas larguisimas botas negras también de cuero negro que le llegaban a medio muslo de esa forma queda casi cubierta por completo

La chica salio detrás del biombo dejando a todos un poco impresionados por al indumentaria de la chica , pudieron observar el escudo de la familia tanto en el chaleco como en la parte de la espalda del mismo

-Lista?- dijo hermione mientras se colocaba un pequeño cinturoncillo de donde pendía su espada

-Seguro- dijo su prima ella llevaba un traje similar solo que el short era mas largo y era de color lavanda- te quitare esa cara de suficiencia

-Yo seré el juez- se propuso Sebastián colocándose enfrente de las chicas – las cuales obedecieron de mala gana, ya que ese privilegio era de alguien de la familia .. pero al ser las cosas así pues…..- en guardia- demando el con voz firme y autoritaria

Hermione se quedó un poco choqueada por esa voz al había oído en alguna parte lo sabia pero donde?

Dejo de pensar en eso mientras se colocaba de lado y sacaba con maestría su delgada espada, esa espada, la camuflageaba cada vez que tenia una misión en la triada no podía arriesgarse, la coloco en su mano derecha y la hoja quedo frente a ella sin embargo hermione tenia la vista fija en helena

-Luchen- volvió a decir red dead al tiempo que ambas chicas se abalanzaban una ala otra sin importarles nada mas

-Vaya veo que has mejorado- dijo hermione mientras detenía un ataque de la espada de su prima

-Y aun no has visto nada- dijo al otra burlándose

El verla ahí luchando, era demasiado para el rubio, y si esa castaña horrenda lastimaba a hermione, o si ella ganaba eso significaría quedarse con ese estupido muggle?

La tensión era mucha así que no vacilo al aceptar el cigarro que Catherine le ofrecía al tiempo que ella le daba una calada tranquilamente al suyo y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Julian quién recibió ala chica con una leve sonrisa

Harry no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado por su amiga al verla luchar así fieramente ante el, era la primera vez que la veía, sin embargo pareciera que la chica lo hacia todo el tiempo, tenia buena forma y parecía que no tenia muchos problemas, cada vez estaba todo esto muy raro y no podía pensar con claridad,

También porque estaba distraído a lo que hacían Catherine y julian al lado de el, hablaban en susurros y murmullos cada uno, cigarro en mano , miraba con atención a las contendientes a la vez que intercambiaban palabras que harry no alcanzaba a oir a la perfección

-Mira como sostiene la espada- le decía Catherine en un susurro a julian- no la apoya con suficiente fuerza, que patético, ojala que hermione termine de jugar con ella para irnos rápido me estoy aburriendo

-Déjala cat- dijo julian con un sonrisa seductora- ella quiere divertirse un rato, además nosotros sabíamos que esa chica no era ningún rival para nuestra hermione es solo que al parecer ella quiere probar un punto

-Lo que no me gusta es como al ve ese sujeto- dijo cat- al a tiempo que la daba una calada a su tabaco- parece muy contento por algo y por mas que intento no puedo leerle la mente

-Al parecer debemos ver con cuidado al ex prometido de herm- dijo julian- en cuanto tenga oportunidad haré que gamma lo investigue

Julian sabia de ante mano quien iba a ganar la batalla así que no se preocupaba mucho por hermione de quien si estaba pendiente era de Sebastián….

Ambas chicas se colocaron, frente a frente helena sabia que era la perdedora pero se negaba a aceptarlo, las gotas de sudor perlaban su frente mientras que hermione apenas y se había agitado, hermione le sonrió con insolencia y fue ahí cuando supo que todo estaba por acabar

Hermione coloco la espada delgada colocada transversalmente apuntando justo al corazón de helena

-Es ella lo sabia es ella- pensó con frenesí Sebastián al tiempo que inconcientemente acariciaba su antebrazo izquierdo- que pequeño es el mundo querida

-Te rindes o quieres que lo termine aquí- dijo hermione con voz dura

-No me ganaras- dijo helena y para el asombro de todos saco una daga laga de entre su pecho - te marcare

Ambas se lanzaron para el duelo final y hermione en un suave movimiento de su espada le quito a helena la daga de su mano, dejándola solo con la espada la cual no tardo en hacerle compañía a la daga

Hermione quedo con la espada colocada en el cuello de helena quien la vio temerosa

-es ilegal sacar una daga querida- dijo hermione con maldad- tal vez debería rebanarte el cuello para dejes de meterte en mi vida

Claro que hermione solo quería darle un susto a su prima pero no pudo evitar reaccionar con sorpresa al tiempo que otra espada chocaba con la de ella

-Sebastián- dijo hermione con furia al ver al moreno delante de ella- no puedes interrumpir un duelo

-Esto ya ha terminado- dijo Sebastián y sujeto su propia espada de un modo que hermione recordó al de….

-Maldita sea el no puede ser……- pensó hermione al tiempo que observaba al moreno ayudar a levantar a su prima que de la impresión estaba en el suelo

-Helena ha perdido- dijo el con una tranquilidad alarmante- ella no podrá ser mi prometida …………..

-Creo que te espera una vida muy solitaria querido- dijo hermione- porque sabes perfectamente que si sigues esa ley tu nunca podrás casarte hasta que una de tus chicas me venza

-No no me gobierno por esa ley- dijo Sebastián pasivo como saboreando el momento- solo quería comprobar algo.. gracias has sido de mucha ayuda- dijo y dio una educada reverencia- hasta la próxima Jane, nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees-Dijo y sin importarle que helena miraba ambos estupefacta el se retiro de ahí silbando una melodía obscura

Sebastián se detuvo solo un instante ante los amigos de hermione, no se percato en harry pues este estaba detrás de Draco y Ron , Sebastián tenia la mirada fija en Catherine y le tomo la mano bruscamente

-Nos veremos pronto – dijo el moreno y después de depositar una beso en la mano de Catherine se marcho de ahí

-Llama a gamma cuanto antes- le dijo Catherine en un inaudible susurro- estoy empezando a sospechar algo que no me agrada nada

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, dejaron a helena llorando y pataleando y se marcharon de la casa, Catherine y hermione iban manejando ,sin dejar de pensar en todo aquello que entendió justo después del duelo

-Será el acaso?- pensó hermione- sus ojos , si sus ojos son iguales pero……. Será el mismo?

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos- dijo draco- que paso? No creo que estés pensando en ese duelo, fue muy fácil para ti no?

-No es solo que Sebastián me intriga demasiado- dijo hermione casi sin pensar

-Chicos- dijo cat mientras se metía en un estacionamiento de un centro comercial- pasaremos primero aquí……… harry y yo queremos llevarle algo a Violeta…….

Era una suerte que ahora draco y ron tuvieran dinero muggle, en el caso de ron simplemente dinero, después de una concienzuda platica acerca de aceptar o no el dinero llegaron a la conclusión que lo harían , no fue hasta después de que hermione les explicara que así los espías los llamarían para mas misiones y después de que ron y draco se divirtieron como enanos al ver dinero muggle……..

Cuneo estuvieron en el centro comercial pensaron que fue una excelente idea que antes de irse hubieron tomado dinero de ambos mundos, solo por si acaso, empezaron a comprar, tanto equipos de musica, como discos y otras chuchearías, al tiempo que harry y cat compraban muñecas peluches y algo de ropa para Violeta

-Crees que le guste esto?- dijo harry al tiempo que le enseñaba un bonito peluche en forma de conejo de un color blanco

-Le encatara esta muy bonito- dijo Catherine acariciando la suave piel del peluche-que te parece esta muñeca?- dijo enseñándole un muñequita de cabellos negros

-Esta preciosa- dio el chico tomando otra muñeca del estate esta tenia los cabellos pelirrojos- mira esta se parece a ti

-Yo no tengo pecas- dijo una Catherine juguetona- pero si creo que tienes razón

-Esta bien entonces la comprare- dijo harry burlón- para que juegue con su pequeña Catherine de bolsillo

-Oye no se vale- dijo cat buscando por todas partes-mira ya te encontré- dijo enseñándole un muñequito también de la misma línea que la que tenia harry, solo que este tenia el cabello negro, pero sin lentes y con ojos obscuros

-Solo nos parecemos en el cabello- dijo harry

-Olvidas que somos magos?- dijo cat al tiempo que movía el índice cambiándole los ojos a un verde esmeralda y colocándole unas gafas- listo aunque...-Dijo-falta algo- dijo ella y después movió nuevamente su dedo hasta que una marca en forma de rayo apareció en su frente

-Con todos los detalles no?- dijo harry sarcástico

-Así es para que juegue contigo- dijo la chica- debemos irnos se esta haciendo tarde y todavía tenemos que irnos a Milán……

Hermione se había acercado a los chicos porque ya se tardaban mucho y los vio en esa situación tan intima que solo sonrió para si y los fue a saludar

-Que es eso?- dijo señalando a los muñecos

-Muñecas para los niños- dijo cat de inmediato y sintiéndose un poco culpable no sabia porque

-Miren este se parece a julian- dijo hermione con una sonrisa- y este a draco….chicos - dijo haciéndoles señas a ambos jóvenes quienes en compañía de ron estaban ahora en el estante

-Que sucede?- dijo draco un poco nerviosos nunca había estado con tantos muggles en plena luz del día

-Mira este muñeco se parece a ti- dijo hermione enseñándole uno de cabellos rubios con ojos azules tenia un rostro serio- pero tus ojos son grises

-Cámbialos con un hechizo- dijo Catherine enseñándole el pequeño "harry" de juguete

-Excelente idea- dijo la morena y cambió los ojos del muñeco- y aquí esta julian- dijo con un muñeco de cabellos castaños y de miraba amable – y ..si aquí esta ron- dio ahora con un pequeño muñeco pelirrojo

Los chicos observaron mientras ambas mujeres reían mientras se hacían de pequeñas reproducciones de sus amigos y de ellas mismas, llevando para el internado y apartando algunas para ellos siguieron comprando

Llevaron el carrito lleno de juguetes y ambos se dividieron al cuenta después de pelearse por quien iba a pagar ,con un cargamento de bolsas en ambos coches salieron rumbo a la escuela de Violeta

Estaban por llegar cuando hermione dio un giro brusco con el volante quedando detenido delante del de Catherine quien freno también bruscamente

Todos se bajaron de los coches para ver a hermione quien había salido de inmediato del coche y buscaba algo

-Que paso herm?- dijo ron- me duele el cuello…..

-Esta por aquí- dijo hermione- juro que lo vi por aquí……. Oh aquí estas- dijo tomando algo del pavimento-Lo siento es que se me atravesó y pensé que le había dado

Todos vieron lo que contenían las manos de hermione y no pudieron evitar sentir un estremecimiento en su interior

Ese algo era un perrito………

Pero no era un perrito cualquiera, no debería de tener mas que algunos meses, de pelaje oscuro y mirada traviesa , era una reproducción en pequeño del perro que era sirius de animago

-Que hermoso- dijo cat abrazándolo con ternura- eres muy pequeño…. Peor necesitas un baño….._ fregotego_- apunto con su dedo y el perrito quedo limpio con un pelaje oscuro brillante

-Se parece a…-dijo ron inconciente y hermione le dio un codazo en dirección a harry

Este se había quedado s in palabras pero dio un hondo suspiro y sonrió

-Podríamos llevárselo a violeta no es así?- dijo el chico entusiasmado- estoy seguro que le encantará

-Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo potter- dijo cat y volvieron a los coches dejando el perrito en brazos de harry

Se metieron en las doradas verjas del Instituto Selene donde varias pequeñitas vestidas de diferentes colores salieron a recibirlos

-Cat, cat- gritaron algunas de ellas – Julian- repitieron otras con un hondo suspiro

-Julian es todo un casanova aquí- dijo Catherine a modo de broma mientras descendían del coche cargados de algunos paquetes, presentes para las pequeñas niñas que también habían comprado en el centro comercial

-Que puedo decir?- dijo Julián con orgullo- las mujeres me adoran

Entraron Al edificio de colores claros donde veían correr a niñas y niños de menos de 10 años, los cuales se veían felices y al pasar corriendo casi tiran a los jóvenes

-La primera vez que vine vi únicamente niñas- dijo harry extrañado de los uniformes de los niños

-Es porque a veces sacan a los niños pro turnos ese día les toco a los varones- dijo julian que sonreía alas niñas

De repente se empezó a correr la voz y una multitud de niños y niñas estaban a su alrededor

-Julian Julian- decían las niñas tratando de llamar la atención del castaño

-Por aquí mira lo que puedo hacer- decían los niños tratando de impresionara Catherine y a hermione sin que se dieran cuenta los demás

-Tranquilos niños- dijo Catherine les voy a presentar a unos amigos- son harry, ron y draco- dijo señalándolos

-Y ellos también jugaran con nosotros?- dijo un chico de aspecto rudo

-Por supuesto y hecho ellos se quedarán aquí mientras hablamos con la madre- dijo Julián- hermione podrías acompañarnos?

-Será un pacer- dijo la morena y quitándoles las bolsas de regalos a los tres chicos se encaminaron hacia la oficina

-Soy o no presentaron a herm- dijo ron mientras los niños los empezaban a jalar para jugar

Y nadie mas pudo decir nada pues habían otras cosas en que ocuparse….

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la directora estaba la triada tomando el the apaciblemente con la buena mujer

-Me hubieras dicho que ese jovencito no sabia nada de esto- dijo apenada la madre carolina- las cosas que pasarían si el se enterara

-No se preocupe madre- dijo Catherine restándole importancia al asunto- es por eso que venimos también antes de ellos no queremos que les diga que hermione también ya es benefactora de este colegio

-Es un hecho- dijo al madre contenta- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes

-Y que tal van los hechizos de protección?- quiso sabe julian

-Oh muy bien-dijo la mujer complacida- los profesores están muy atentos y ya no ha habido accidentes

-Mhhhhhhhh….. esta bien pero creo que lo mejor será no venir en un tiempo no queremos correr riesgos- dijo hermione

-Si será lo mejor- dijo Catherine sintiéndose mal por violeta- y la niña que…..

-Quien?... Oh violeta?- dijo la madre – es una niña muy despierta… es muy inteligente y muy alegre

No sabia porque pero Catherine se sintió orgullosa de ello

Después de platicar otros detalles con la madre se dirigieron en compañía de la buena señora al patio donde había todo un espectáculo

Todos los hombres estaban llenos de polvo…….. TODOS……..

Incluyendo cierto trío de hogwarts…… quienes estaban cansados pero felices, estaban en una especie de lucha con bolas de lodo , en un equipo estaba ron y draco y en otro estaba harry, los mayores dirigían a sus pequeños soldados los cuales estaban en el papel y cuando a uno le daba una bola, hacia una perfecta demostración de su muerte cayendo teatralmente

Las niñas aparentemente solo eran espectadoras, hasta que una de ellas recibió una bola de lleno en la cabeza y las demás se lo tomaron como algo personal formándose un tercer bando poderoso, cual fue la sorpresa de Catherine al descubrir que la líder y primera ofendida no era otra sino que violeta que al parecer tan ensimismada estaba por ganar esa batalla que no vio que uno de sus oponentes era harry

-Dios mió- dijo la madre escandalizada- niño , paren, ya es suficiente

PUM….. un proyectil de quien sabe donde le pego de lleno en rostro ahora lodoso de la buena mujer

La triada y todos los demás prorrumpieron en risas al ver el ofendido rostro de la mujer quien se dirigió hacia el bando de las niñas y dijo

-Sugiero una pausa para hacer estrategias- ambos capitanes, harry de un lado y ron del otro asintieron con al cabeza

La triada ni tarda ni perezosa se dividió quedando harry, Catherine y julian de un bando, hermione draco y ron del otro planeando estrategias

En el lado de harry

-Bien chicos este será un enfrentamiento difícil- dijo harry haciendo papel de líder como ya estaba acostumbrado, llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangada y estaba desabrochado enseñando el pecho, - pero confió en todos ustedes y creo que podremos vencerlos, ron y draco nunca habían jugado esto y las niñas… Bueno tomarlo como facial

-Olvidare el ultimo comentario general potter- dijo Catherine quien se había amarrado la playera dejando parte de sus estomago al descubierto- pero le diré que la líder del bando de las mujeres es Violeta

-Diablos- mascullo el general asumiendo el papel - entonces será mejor pensar en otra estrategia- dijo el y todos incluido Julián con una sonrisa radiante se reunieron

Mientras tanto en el lado de draco y ron , estos estaban serios y pensativos

-No tienen ni idea de cómo luchar en una guerra de lodo cierto?- dijo hermione haciendo un gesto con los ojos

Ambos jóvenes negaron con al cabeza efusivamente

-La guerra siempre ha sido una cosa de mujeres- dijo hermione en un prolongado suspiro- bien pongan atención esto es lo que haremos- dijo ella empezando a hacer una esquema en el suelo

Y en el lado de las niñas………. Y de la madre superiora……..

-Bien no podremos detenernos-dijo una feliz violeta mientras veía a todo su grupo del cual destacaba la mujer mayor- y menos ahora que tenemos ayuda de allá- dijo señalando al cielo- todas ustedes son fuertes guerreras……….. Alcanzonas

-Amazonas- la corrigió la mujer- guerreras amazonas

-Eso – asintió violeta- por eso no podemos dejarnos

-Mhhhh pero también hay chicas del otro lado- dijo otra chica que tenia el cabello rizado

-Ah si?- dijo violeta sin mucha convicción- pues allá ellas se lo merecen por traidoras……Esto es lo que vamos a hacer

Pocos minutos después y de la internacional cuenta de tres se armo la guerra

Bolas de lodo caían a diestra y siniestra por doquier, por todos lados caían soldados y… amazonas….muertos por ataques de lodos, los cuales hacían muy evidentes sus muertes, algunos los acribillaban y terminaban con el rostro y cuerpo manchados de lodo

Harry Catherine y Julián reían y luchaban codo con codo tal ves eso era un presagio que ni siquiera Catherine pudo predecir

Draco nunca había jugado a algo así, pero se la estaba pasando en grande , por un momento se pregunto que diría su padre al verso así cubierto de lodo jugando , desecho la idea en su cabeza y siguió jugando

Ron como buen líder de equipo decidió entretenerse disparándole a harry y a Catherine tratando de no darle a las niñas las cuales se percataron de eso y lo llenaron de proyectiles

Hermione solo deseaba alargar esos momentos lo mas que se pudiera, tal vez después de decir la verdad jamás pudieran repetirse, después de que una bola choco de lleno con ella dejo de preocuparse de eso y centro todas sus energías en la batalla

Después de unos 20 minutos se declaro un empate por los tres bandos entonces los lideres de esos bandos se fueron al centro a darse la mano como buenos deportistas

-Vaya así me recibes ahora?- dijo harry dándolo la mano a violeta-

-Harry- dijo al chica y vio detrás del chico- cat ,vinieron- corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja

Después de algunos hechizos fregotego y de que la madre superiora se fuera a descansar ante tal guerra, los chicos hacían las presentaciones correspondientes

-Entonces ellos van con ustedes en la escuela?- dijo violeta después de verlos y se quedo con los ojos abiertos después salto hacia el regazo de ron y después de abrazarlo se fue hacia draco-Tío Ron, Tío Draco………..-dijo muy contenta la niña

-Tíos?- dijo ron contrariado- tío?- repitió

-Sip- dijo violeta y después se dirigió a hermione- Tía hermione, tío julian- termino la niña mientras el damphire asombrado la cargaba

-Veo que tu familia crece muy rápido pequeña- dijo harry sujetándola por los brazos-ahora tienes muchos tíos y una tía que también te querrán mucho

Violeta sonrió ante esa propuesta y se acurruco en los brazo de harry

Algunas niñas llegaron a ellos un poco recelosas

-Oye Catherine- dijo una de ellas apenada- podrías leernos un cuento como siempre?  
-Por supuesto- dijo ella un poco nerviosa era lo menos que quería que ellos se dieran cuenta que tenia debilidad por las niñas

Julián conociendo ala pelirroja como el solo sabia hacerlo, sugirió mostrarles el internado a los demás quienes aceptaron no sin dejar de ver la pelirroja así que mientras las chicas se sentaban el pasto los hombres se dirigían a ver el internado, hermione se quedo para no estar sola con tantos hombres apuestos ……

A Catherine le gustaba contar historias con finales felices, se dijo así mis a hermione mientras contemplaba a su amiga narrar la historia de la sirenita la favorita de la pelirroja

Nadie se percato de que uno de los chicos se había quedado, poniendo de excusa que hacia mucho calor, pero no se atrevió a acercarse, se quedó contemplando a sus amigas, mas específicamente ala pelirroja mientras relataba la historia

Así narrando, con al paciencia infinita, se parecía cada vez mas un ángel

Harry agito la cabeza de un lado a otro

No, no podía estar pensando en eso, ella era solo su amiga no podía sentir nada mas por ella cierto?

Cierto?

Hermione se adormeció ante al suave y tranquila voz de Catherine quien era toda una narradora, hacia voces graves para el rey el príncipe y suaves y tranquilas para la sirenita

Después de un rato hermione estaba con los ojos cerrados como la mayoría de las niñas pero harry seguía atento a lo que decía al chica, sin saber porque solo la observaba ensimismado

-Entonces la princesa se fue con el príncipe y fueron felices para siempre- terminó

Catherine con voz tranquila mientras observa ahora a todas las niñas dormitar como ángeles, vio a hermione también dormida y no pudo reír un poco,cuándo se despertara……..

Entonces lo vio………

De pie, recargado en una columna, con esa mirada que la intrigaba, sus ojos esmeraldas siempre resguardados en ese par de gafas, la observaba , a ella, solo a ella

-Paso algo harry?- dijo Catherine despejando su mente- porque me miras así?

-Es que…..-empezó el chico sin saber muy bien como-El verte así, no se , serias una buena mama………… tienes un talento nato para eso

-No digas esas cosas- dijo Catherine perturbada mientras movía las manos y al instante todas las niñas estaban tapadas con mantas- no es verdad

-Es cierto…..-se defendió el chico acercándose a ella- te verías muy bien como una madre…….en unos años no se tal vez puedas protagonizar tu cuento de hadas personal

-Los cuentos de hadas no existen potter- dijo cat con amargura- tarde o temprano te das cuenta que el príncipe desde un principio siempre fue un sapo….

-Es ilógico que tu leas cuentos de hadas pero no creas en ellos –le replico harry mientras se acercaba a ella- pero tal vez.. es que tu no has encontrado al príncipe adecuado

Ella no replico, y dejo que harry se acercara a ella, hasta donde podía sentir su calido aliento, tenia que controlarse no podía dejar que el venciera de esa manera

Pero aun así no pudo evitar que harry acercara sus labios a los de ella , ya podía sentir nuevamente sus labios

-Me quede dormida?- dijo hermione ,somnolienta, detrás de ellos

Se separaron inmediatamente despertando de la ensoñación

-Si no eres muy buena aguantando cuentos- se burlo Catherine

-no seas mala- le replico la morena - harry?- dijo percatándose de su amigo- y los demás?

- voy por ellos- dijo el chico rápidamente alejándose de allí para que ninguna de las dos chicas captara su sonrojo

Cat no pudo evitar ver por donde se había ido ese chico, era realmente extraño

-Que pretendes?- le dijo hermione con voz seria

-No se a que te refieres- dijo cat como si nada

-Harry es mi amigo- le dijo la morena mirándola con increíble seriedad- y vi lo que estaban a punto de hacer

-Veo que solo te hacías la dormida eh?- dijo cat sin un ápice de arrepentimiento

-Solo te diré que no permitiré que le hagas eso, el es un buen chico- dijo hermione mirándola con un poco de preocupación- ha perdido muchas cosas en su vida, y no puedo permitir que tu el lastimes el corazón también

-No te preocupes hermione – dijo cat mirándola fijamente- no lo haré, se lo que el significa para ti.. es solo que…….. no se que es lo que me pasa cuando estoy con el

La llegada de los demás chicos interrumpió la platica entre ambas jóvenes, Catherine se dio vuelta para verlos y no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de hermione cuando su amiga dijo lo ultimo

Estuvieron un rato mas en el cual violeta , quien se había despertado estaba con ellos preguntándoles cosas de la escuela, sin darse cuanta se habían olvidado del cachorro y fue julian quién fue por el

La niña corrió a abrazar al perrito en cuanto lo vio

-Me gusta el perrito como le pondré?-dijo mientras lo levantaba en brazos- mhhhhhhh Blaky……. No……….. chiquito………. No… Oliver…… jajaja no……….

-Padfoot- dijeron al mismo tiempo harry y Catherine

Ron y hermione se les quedaron viendo con ojos abiertos y ellos mismos también pues ese era el apodo de sirius en su época de merodeador

-De donde conoces es nombre?- dijo harry perspicaz

-Lo he oído por allí- dijo Catherine dándose mentalmente un golpe por su error- que dices violeta?- dijo para cambiar de tema

-Me gusta- dijo ella- dejando el perrito en el suelo- yo te llamarte padfoot y serás mió, tu deber será cuidarme y protegerme de acuerdo?

El perro la vio con los ojos fijos como entendiendo el mensaje y después.. se rasco al panza adoptando la imagen descuidada de antes

Todos sonrieron ante ese hecho

Pasaron un tiempo mas con la niña sonriendo cuando se dieron cuanta eran mas de las 3 de la tarde así que despidiéndose de ella y prometiendo ir pronto partieron rumbo a Londres para poder conseguir ropa para ir a Milán pues en el centro comercial estuvieron tan concentrados en comprar juguetes y otras cosas que de la ropa se olvidaron

Decidieron dejar los coches y viajar en metro pues tanto draco como ron no conocían nada de ese transporte y después de una larga insistencia de ambos decidieron viajar por ese método

-Parecen niños pequeños- se mofo hermione- es solo el metro- dijo mientras los 6 estaban dentro del vagón

-Los muggles tiene formas muy graciosas de viajar sin necesidad de magia- dijo draco tratando de no parecer sombrado

-Es como un traslador de muchas personas- atino a decir ron

-Actualmente existen 274 estaciones abiertas y más de 408 kilómetros de líneas activas-dijo Julián quien como siempre sabia mucho de todo draco y ron lo miraron admirados

-Debemos bajar en al siguiente estación para llegar al centro- dijo Catherine contenta de ver a ron tan feliz un enfreno del tren hizo que se recargara en harry para no caerse- lo siento- le dijo al chico

- no es nada- dijo el otro dejando que Catherine recargara su brazo en el de el

El tren paro y las puertas se abrieron la gente salio en aglomeración julian y ron salieron rápidamente siendo seguidos por hermione y draco harry y Catherine salieron pero la chica choco de frente con un muchacho atractivo de cabellos cenizos, quine iba entrando al vagón, el cual se le quedo viendo anonadado, la chica respondió su mirada volteando, harry quien se dio cuenta de eso no pudo evitar sentir algo en el pecho como un golpe, las puertas se cerraron sin embargo ni Catherine ni el chico dejaron de verse, no fue hasta que el metro se marcho que se perdió el contacto

- que pasa?- dijo ron quine había regresado a ellos

-No no es nada- dijo Catherine restándole importancia- vamonos- dio pero no pudo evitar mirar una ultima vez hacia donde estaba el tren.. ese chico. Lo había visto en alguna parte pero donde?

En realidad no compraron nada , pues tanto draco como ron quisieron ir a los lugares muggles de Londres, así que decidieron comprar la ropa en Milán puesto que no por nada era la capital mundial de la ropa no es así, así que se dedicaron a pasear por los escaparates y después de u rato decidieron irse a Milán en avión por una instigación de los chicos quienes no podían caber en si de su felicidad

Llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Londres donde facturaron rápidamente y se montaron al avión emocionados, en primera clase por supuesto

-Wow los muggles saben volar- dijo un emocionado ron mientras admiraba por la ventana el despegue

-Esto es tan raro- dijo draco con algo de miedo mientras que casi imperceptiblemente se agarraba fuertemente del asiento- y no se cae esta cosa?

-No esta perfectamente planeado- dijo Catherine-no me digas que tienes miedo dragón?

- no de eso nada- dijo draco y agradeció cuándo la azafata les ofreció vino el cual apuro de un trago- no es miedo solo precaución

Todos sonrieron ante el previsible temor del rubio cuándo el sonido de un celular corto el aire

Draco ,harry y ron se miraron entre si, temerosos habían quedado en llevarse los celulares que se les dieron para alguna emergencia y si los descubrían?

Además no en el aeropuerto les habían pedido apagar los celulares y todos se habían asegurado de ello, entonces porque sonaba?

Sin embargo el temor fue infundado cuándo fue hermione quien abrió su celular para contestar

-bueno?…..- dijo al chica y después lanzo un grito de felicidad- en serio?... wow como supiste?... no me digas………… estamos en el avión………. Si no puedo hablar mucho…. Aja……….. llegamos en 4 horas creo…………… si aja…….Te vemos allá…… el placer será todo mió en serio- dijo con voz coqueta- bien entonces alas 10 .nos vemos…………

Todos la miraban curiosos

-No saben quién acaba de hablarme….Alex- dijo emocionada, cosa que no le gusto para nada al rubio

-Que dice?- dijo Catherine quien noto la turbación del rubio cosa que tampoco le agrado a ella

-Que nos espera en su estudio en Milán los del grupo estarán allá ensayando para la guerra de bandas- dijo ella emocionada- no creí que vería a Alex , ya que habría tanta gente y tantos grupos

-Calma tu corazón hasta que lleguemos allá- la pico Julián – iré a pedir mas vino dijo levantándose

-pídeme otro para mi- le pido draco- mejor un whiskey…doble….

El castaño se alejo de allí dejando a los mas jóvenes a solas

-Entonces en al mañana iremos de compras y después nos vamos al concierto- dijo Catherine planeando las cosas, ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho improvisar

El sonido de un celular volvió a cortar el ambiente

Ahora si harry se espanto, era el de el…….. así que sin preocuparse de las miradas preocupadas de ron, draco y hermione y bajo al atenta mirada de Catherine el chico contesto

-Bueno?- dijo tratando de que su voz sonara firme

_-Hola harry cuánto tiempo sin ..hablarnos_- dijo con un toque burlón la voz inconfundible de black night

-Que pasa?- dijo el chico- tenemos que hablar…… Quiero saber si………

-_Vaya eres un chico muy inquieto harry_- dijo night tranquilamente- _si, se que te han llegado las noticias, debemos hablar………… te veo en tu torre………. _

-No estoy en Londres- dijo harry de inmediato- estaré en Milán esta noche

-_Milán?-_ dijo burlón night como si eso le impresionara- _eres un chico escurridizo... Esta bien………. Te veo mañana las 12 del día en __Il Duomo di Milano ……… _

_-_De acuerdo- dijo harry- solo dime es verdad lo que dicen?

-_Tenemos que hablar_- dijo por toda respuesta Night y colgó

-Quien era?- pregunto ron

-Un viejo conocido dijo el chico y se sentó en su asiento con la mirada perdida

Los demás lo notaron

Y el se quedo así hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto de Milán unas horas después

Manejaron por las calles de Milán observando todas las luces nocturnas de la hermosa ciudad, después de un rato llegaron a la casa-estudio del grupo de Alex

The Hunters

Decía en al entrada era lo mas parecido a una bodega algo alejada de la ciudad central pero que les daba amplio margen para tocar sin molestar a otras personas

Julian toco la puerta de acero y los sonidos de guitarras que se oían del otro lado se pararon de improviso llego alguien al a puerta y la abrió

Era Alex

Vestido con una playera negra y ajustados jeans irradiaba un atractivo tremendo

-_Bonacera_- dijo Alex llegando a donde estaba hermione y fundiéndose con ella en un tremendo abrazo- bienvenidos a Milán- dijo saludando a todos despues de separarse de la chica

-un bello lugar- dijo ron- como en casa

Todos rieron al comentario

Siguieron al chico hasta el área principal donde estaba unos chicos ensayando el final de una canción

**_Con la fuerza de un huracán _**

**_Y el apetito que tiene _**

**_Cualquier predador animal _**

**_Una catástrofe natural _**

**_Tiene los ojos de fuego _**

**_Y corazón de metal _**

**_Mira en sus ojos y juega su juego y veras _**

Terminaron y voltearon a ver alas visitas

Catherine vio a Pierre y el chico de inmediato vio a la pelirroja con una sensual sonrisa

-ya conocen a los chicos- dijo Alex- miran han llegado

Todos se acercaron a los brujos

-Vaya que tal les fue en el vuelo?- dijo Zed revolviéndose su cabello azul

-Fatal- dijo ron- son muchas horas de vuelo

-No me digan que fue su primera vez- se burlo che moviendo sus rastas al tiempo que hablaba

-Algo así- se aventuro a decir draco

-Sigues tan hermosa como siempre cat- dijo Pierre besándole la mano a la chica ante la atenta mirada de harry

-Veo que te sigue gustando esa canción- dijo Catherine recordándole la canción que habían terminado

-Hey no puedes culparme- dijo el chico con un guiño- julian………

-Pierre- contesto el castaño con una sonrisa amable

-Que bueno que pudieron venir ala guerra de bandad- dijo Alex sinceramente contento

- teníamos que relajarnos- dijo hermione por toda respuesta

-bueno hay que festejarlo- dijo Mark- iré por unas cervezas

-Te acompaño- se ofreció ron

Después de platicar sobre algunas cosas, principalmente de la guerra de bandas y de otros grupos, se encontraron en la sala brindando y riendo

-en donde será la guerra de bandas?- dijo ron

-En un lugar genial- dijo Alex -El _teatro alla Scala _es un teatro de opera de los mas famosos del mundo

- es un lugar increíble con mucha historia aquí en Milán- convino mark

-y lo mejor de todo- apunto zed- bandas de todo el mundo vendrán a tocar acá por el premio en metálico

-Además estará lengua de serpiente- apunto a decir che- las chicas que están allí son ardientes

Catherine y hermione rieron ante ese comentario

-lengua de serpiente?- dijo harry- allí?

-Si son los invitados especiales- anuncio Pierre-Y Necesitamos una canción para poder ganar ella guerra de bandas

-Necesitamos una canción buena- corrigió Alex - pero no hemos conseguido nada

-Ustedes hacen sus canciones?- dijo ron asombrado

-si todas ellas- dijo con orgullo Pierre- pero ahora necesitamos algo realmente bueno o perderemos

-Como pueden componer una canción?...así de buenas como las de ustedes?- dijo harry

-Ven, es sencillo solo pon el corazón en ella- dijo Alex mientras sacaba una guitarra acústica y comenzaba unos acorde- sobre los amigos, sobre la vida, tu familia, todo sirve, lo que mas nos inspira a nosotros es el amor…….

-Cuando te dejan- dijo Pierre mirando a Catherine- cuando lo recibes , cuando los sientes, es una gran fuente

-Me gustaría componer algo- dijo draco pensado en hermione sin decirlo claro esta

- recuerdo que tu escribías canciones jane- dijo Alex codeando a la chica la cual se puso roja

-eran canciones tontas y además era muy pequeña Alex- dijo al chica

-eran canciones buenas- dijo al chico condescendiente- bueno ya después me enseñaras las que has escrito ahora

La chica asintió pensado que nunca se las enseñaría pues la mayoría las estaba escribiendo pero para cantarlas con lengua de serpiente

-Si seguimos así terminaremos haciendo covers- dijo mark y ante la cara de interrogación de ron agrego- son canciones antiguas las cuales les damos un toque fresco y las cantamos

-Podríamos demostrárselos no?- dijo che sonriendo al ver a ambas chicas- podríamos cantar una de Robin

-Robin?- dijo harry como acordándose de algo

- si es esa cantante que te habíamos dicho- dijo Alex- en el bar la otra vez, ella era excelente y tenia excelentes canciones también

-además era hermosa- dijo zed con una sonrisa traviesa- se parecía a ella- dijo señalando a Catherine- claro solo en el pelo, también era pelirroja de ahí su apodo.

… Robin…. Como un petirrojo ..su cabello era fuego cada vez que cantaba

-zed se enamoro de robin- bromeo Pierre en respuesta- cállate Edipo que podría ser tu madre en estos momentos

-entonces que dicen nos ayudan?- dijo mark con una sonrisa

Ambas chicas asintieron divertidas y se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse donde ensayaban

-nos servirá de calentamiento- dijo Alex a los chicos- además me ayudara a tener algo de inspiración

Los chicos se acomodaron detrás de los instrumentos y les dieron algunas indicaciones a las chicas las cuales tomaron unas hojas de papel para memorizarse la letra rápidamente , solo era para que los demás no sospecharan pues ellas conocían bien a robin, vaya si la conocían bien

Después de afinar los instrumentos y de que hermione y Catherine arreglaran el orden de la canción empezaron a tocar , Pierre en la guitarra eléctrica empezó

**_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is _**

**_Uh huh, la vida es así  
Uh huh, uh huh, así son las cosas _**

La que empezó fue Catherine con un sensual timbre de voz el cual harry se quedo observándola

**_Cause_****_ life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is _**

**_Porque la vida es así  
Uh huh, uh huh, así son las cosas _**

Hermione repitió en el mismo timbre ocasionando que a draco se le erizara la espalda

**_Chill out what cha yelling' for?_****_  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one but you've become _**

**_Cállate¿para qué quieres gritar?  
Quédate, ya todo se hizo antes  
Y si solo lo dejaras ser  
Verás  
Que me gusta la forma en que eres  
Cuando estamos paseando en tu auto  
Y tu me hablas uno en uno pero te has vuelto _**

Catherine comenzó a cantar como reclamándole a alguien, era increíble pensó harry, cando al chica tomaba un micrófono se trasformaba en otra

**_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
T ell me _**

**_Alguien más ronda a alguien más  
Tu miras tu espalda parece como que no te puedes relajar  
Tu tratas de verte bien pero para mi pareces un tonto  
Dime _**

Hermione canto la siguiente estrofa con sentimiento , draco quien estaba de pie enfrente de ella no pudo mas si no admirarla por ese hecho

**_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no _**

**_¿Por qué tienes que ir y hacer las cosas tan complicadas?  
Veo tu forma de actuar como que eres otro y me frustra  
La vida como esta tu  
Y caes y te arrastras y rompes  
Y tomas lo que sea y lo conviertes en honestidad  
Y me prometes que nunca voy a verte defraudarme  
No no no _**

Las dos cantaron el coro , mientras se movían al compás de la música, recordando para ellas mismas como al cantaba Robin y pensando con melancolía que muchos secretos aun no habían sido revelados

**_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become _**

**_Viniste sin ser anunciado  
Vestido como si fueras otro  
¿Dónde estás y dónde te ves?  
Tu me haces  
Reír cuando te lo propones  
Sácate esas ropas  
Sabes que no engañas a nadie  
Cuando te has vuelto _**

A Pierre no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de harry hacia Catherine , así que con una sonrisa maliciosa se acerco ala chica , de inmediato vio que la mirada del moreno se enseriaba……….. era un tonto…….. no le hizo caso ala advertencia que el había hecho

**_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me _**

**_Alguien más ronda a alguien más  
Tu miras tu espalda parece como que no te puedes relajar  
Tu tratas de verte bien pero para mi pareces un tonto  
Dime _**

Harry sentía algo extraño por dentro, esa canción le recordaba algo, pero que, cual era ese sentimiento que nacía dentro de el al escuchar esa canción?

**_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no _**

**_¿Por qué tienes que ir y hacer las cosas tan complicadas?  
Veo tu forma de actuar como que eres otro y me frustra  
La vida como esta tu  
Y caes y te arrastras y rompes  
Y tomas lo que sea y lo conviertes en honestidad  
Y me prometes que nunca voy a verte defraudarme  
No no no _**

Al igual que Pierre Alex se percato de las miradas que draco le lanzaba a hermione, el chico sonrió para si, entonces el había ganado…

**_Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see _**

**_Cállate¿para qué quieres gritar?  
Quédate, ya todo se hizo antes  
Y si solo lo dejaras ser  
Verás _**

Catherine estaba algo inquieta, que pasara cuándo se supiera todo?...cuando supiera la verdad de sus padres?

**_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me _**

**_Alguien más ronda a alguien más  
Tu miras tu espalda parece como que no te puedes relajar  
Tu tratas de verte bien pero para mi pareces un tonto  
Dime _**

Julian apretó los puños en un gesto frió, Robin……….. su pequeña robin, esa canción, cuantas veces la oyó cantar esa canción?... miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, ella sobre el escenario, cantándoles, con esa sonrisa y esa voz de ángel que tanto añoraba………. Aun había muchos secretos por revelar y ese seria de los mas dolorosos

**_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no _**

**_¿Por qué tienes que ir y hacer las cosas tan complicadas?  
Veo tu forma de actuar como que eres otro y me frustra  
La vida como esta tu  
Y caes y te arrastras y rompes  
Y tomas lo que sea y lo conviertes en honestidad  
Y me prometes que nunca voy a verte defraudarme  
No no _**

The Hunters, estaban maravillados esas dos chicas tenían una voz excelente y conocían ala perfección la canción, interactuaban perfecto en el escenario como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes

**_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no _**

**_¿Por qué tienes que ir y hacer las cosas tan complicadas?  
Veo tu forma de actuar como que eres otro y me frustra  
La vida como esta tu  
Y caes y te arrastras y rompes  
Y tomas lo que sea y lo conviertes en honestidad  
Y me prometes que nunca voy a verte defraudarme  
No no no _**

Al terminar al canción ron y los demás aplaudieron entusiasmados

-perfecto- dijo zed- salio perfecto

-Ustedes están en un grupo?- dijo che con una sonrisa

- no – dijo de inmediato Catherine- es solo que nos gusta hacerlo

-te salio de maravilla- dijo Pierre viendo a Catherine- siempre

-Aun digo que deberías cantarme una canción que hayas escrito herm- dijo Alex sonriendo- o acaso tienes miedo de que me burle de tu canción?

- no es miedo- dijo ella- adema son tengo las partituras aquí-añadió nerviosa

-solo dinos como va y nosotros nos las arreglamos- dijo mark sonriendo también

-diablos- dijo la chica tratando de pensar en una canción que no los evidenciara mucho

La tenia era perfecta….acababa de escribirla pero serviría…que dirían de su canción?

Que diría El de su canción?

No la había escrito pensando en draco, bueno tal vez .. no en definitiva no, era para Alex pero … diablos……

-Entonces?- dijo cat divertida- canta herm….demuéstrales…. no eres una leona?

-esta bien- dijo la chica rindiéndose- pero si alguien dice algo morirá lentamente de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y hermione se reunió con los chicos del grupo, les dio como iba el ritmo de la canción y después de practicar un poco en el piano ella tomo valor y se paro delante del micrófono el cual ahora estaba en un pedestal

-esta canción al escribí hace mucho tiempo- mintió- es sobre una relación de dos personas que después de un tiempo se separan y vuelven a verse

Sin mas preámbulos empezaron a tocar

**_It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life  
Passes things, get more comfortable  
Everything is going right _**

**_Es difícil recordar como me sentía antes,  
Pero ahora he encontrado el amor de mi vida  
Las cosas van pasando, y ahora estoy más cómoda  
Todas las cosas marchan de manera correcta_**

Hermione empezó a cantar con algo de temor , con una voz aterciopelada mientras los demás la oían asombrados

**_And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool  
I know we're cool _**

**_  
Y después de todos los obstáculos  
Ahora esta bien si te veo con alguien más  
Y es un milagro que tu y yo aun sigamos siendo los mejores amigos  
Después de todo lo que hicimos  
Se que estamos bien  
Se que estamos bien _**

Hermione se acerco a donde Alex tocaba el bajo y tomando el micrófono le cantaba, estaba claro esa canción era para el

**_We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain _**

**_  
Solíamos pensar que iba a ser imposible,  
Pero ahora ya hasta me llamas por mi nuevo apellido  
Los recuerdos, son como si ya hubiera pasado mucho tiempo  
El tiempo siempre mata el dolor _**

Draco sintió una punzada de celos muy fuerte , ella le hizo una canción a el, sobre una despedida, que aun estaba ahí, una parte de el se sintió feliz peor al otra estaba celosa tenia que admitirlo

**_Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown, oh  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool  
I know we're cool _**

**_Recuerda el Boulevard de Harbor  
En donde los días que soñamos, los hicimos un gran desastre  
Ahora miro tu mirada y es como cuando los niños crecen, oh  
No hemos cambiado, porque aun somos los mismos  
Y después de todo lo que hicimos  
Se que estamos bien  
Se que estamos bien_**

Alex le sonrió a la chica tristemente, si, sabia que la chica se estaba enamorando de otro, aun guardaba al esperanza pero al verla cantar sonrió esta vez sinceramente, había perdido ……..sin haber luchado antes

_**Yeah, I know we're cool**_

_**Si, Se que estamos bien **_

Hermione cantaba tan bien, a harry le recordó algo pero no sabia que, volteo a ver a draco el cual estaba sacando conclusiones erróneas de la canción, acaso no se había dado cuenta?

_**And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles**_

_**And now we're hanging out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool  
I know we're cool **_

_**Y seré feliz por ti  
Si tú puedes ser feliz por mí  
Círculos y triángulos**_

_**Y ahora se que andamos los dos con parejas distintas  
Y aunque llegamos muy lejos con lo que fuimos  
Se que estamos bien  
Se que estamos bien **_

Hermione le sonrió al chico, lo había descubierto se dijo a si mismo Alex, hermione no quería herirlo y bien si ella lo pedía estaba bien, el estaría feliz por ella, por su nueva relación y todo estaría bien

_**C-cool, I know we're cool  
I know we're cool **_

_**B-bien, se que estamos bien  
Se que estamos bien **_

Todos le dieron silbidos de aprobación y aplausos eufóricos era una hermosa canción y la bella voz de hermione era todo lo que necesitaban

- eres muy buena- dijo Pierre sinceramente admirado- una ella canción- dijo mirando a Catherine ya que también le quedaba en esa situación

-Si eres una gran cantante- dijo che sonrojando ala chica- no quieres estar en la banda?

- no gracias- dijo hermione sonrojada- no podría

-es una lastima que no podremos utilizarla mañana- se lamento mark – hubiéramos ganado

-podrían componer algo ustedes - dijo julian- aun es muy temprano

- si tienes razón - dijo Alex algo triste - lo importante es no perder el animo

-Les podríamos ayudar en algo?-dijo ron-darles ideas y ustedes nos enseñan a componer

-Un trato excelente- dijo zed- será mejor que empecemos

Ellos se quedarían ahí esa noche , se quedaron riendo y componiendo canciones, hermione les daba ideas a los chicos para una canción que estaba pensando , mientras que Alex y Pierre cada uno con razones distintas ayudaban a harry ron y draco a componer canciones

La actitud de draco y harry era de total concentración se dijo hermione para si…. Si tal solo pudieran poner la misma atención para la escuela todo estaría mejor

La noche paso entre canciones y composiciones, claro esta también entre cervezas y cigarros, todos durmieron en bolsas para dormir junto a los instrumentos, después de las 3 de la mañana

Hermione no podía dormir no sabia porque pero simplemente no se podía quedar dormida, en su bolsa de dormir, sin aguantarlo un segundo mas se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y se dirigió a la cocina con el fin de tomar algo para que pudiera dormirse

Entro en al cocina y abrió el refrigerador iluminando un poco la cocina , tomo un cartón de leche y conjurando un vaso se iba a dar vuelta cuando unas manos la aprisionaron

La sorpresa de hermione se calmo para darse cuanta de quién la había tomado así, era draco, quien ahora olía su cuello con posecividad

-Draco como llegaste aquí?- dijo hermione asombrada pero con alegría también

-necesitaba besarte- dijo haciendo lenta y pausadamente , saboreado cada rincón de la boca de hermione- no podía dormir así que cuándo vi que te levantabas sabia que era mi oportunidad

-Yo tampoco podía dormir- dijo hermione y pensé en prepararme un poco de leche-dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa

- tengo una idea mejor- dijo el rubio sensualmente

Cerro el refrigerador y comenzó a besar a la chica con sensual salvajismo, se apretaba contra ella , en la mesa, recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, dando besos en su cuello , su rostro sus manos, saciándose de ese sabor a vainilla

Hermione también respondió con la misma pasión que el chico, adoraba ese sabor a canela que desprendía draco, su draco, le besaba el lóbulo y la besa del hombro donde había descubierto que le fascinaba al chico

Ella acariciaba el torso del chico, besando y acariciando cada parte, el chico hacia lo mismo en los pechos, los besaba y los acariciaba como sabia que le gustaba a ella, no tenían mucho tiempo o los demás se darían cuenta, tenían que ser rápidos o los descubrirían

No supo como el chico la había despojado de la camisa que usaba como pijama, ni como el ya no tenia los boxers, pero de repente estaba sobre el desayunador recibiendo las envestidas de draco, sintiéndose en al gloria y ahogando los gemidos de placer para no alertar a alguien

- eres tan deliciosa- le decía draco en el oído mientras se movía dentro de ella- y eres mía………. Solo mía

Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo , cada uno teniendo cosas en la mente, respirando entrecortadamente y llenos de sudor , no iban a desperdiciar un oportunidad como esa y tenían que ser prevenidos o alguien los descubriría

Se vistieron en silencio ,dándose sonrisillas cómplices, como si los hubieran descubierto robándose una galleta , el le abrocho con mucho cuidado todos los botones de la camisa no sin acariciar su pecho, y después de un hechizo de limpieza, pues el cartón de leche se había derramado y eso , tomaron tranquilamente un vaso de ese lácteo cada uno sin decir una palabra y pensando en sus propias cosas

-Draco, esto ya no puede seguir- dijo hermione con seriedad rompiendo la calma de la noche

-que dices?- dijo el chico incrédulo

-Eso esto no puede seguir- dijo ella

-Porque lo dices?- dijo el chico confuso- si es por harry y ron ellos ya lo sabes……. Y dicen que no hay problema

-ellos lo saben?- dijo hermione incrédula- nunca pensé que se lo tomaran así

- de hecho si te hago sufrir potter me hará una vasectomía sin bisturí- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-harry y ron lo aceptaron- dijo hermione sin creérselo y pensando- pero porque cat y julian no pueden?

-aun así esto ya no puede ser- dijo ella un poco nerviosa- ya no quiero esto……….

-Ya te cansaste de mi?- dijo el chico comenzando a molestarse

-si eso- dijo hermione bajando la vista- ya no quiero que estemos juntos……. Ya no soporto tus labios en mi boca…. Ni que me busques siempre

Espero…………

Espero la furia de draco, que el se fuera a dormir para no verlo mas, sin querer tenia un brillo de esperanza, porque la abrazará y le dijera que no le creía nada pero esta murió al sentir que el chico se levantaba

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro al momento que el chico la abrazo por detrás colocando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica

-No puedes esconder esto- dijo draco con voz suave aterciopelada- siento que hay algo detrás de toda esta farsa- dijo el chico- hay un secreto que no puedes o no quieres decirme………… no te preocupes yo esperare a que sea el momento de decírmelo- dijo el chico tranquilamente y el dio al vuelta quedando de frente a el- Lo que si no voy a permitir es esto…….. no puedes decir que no toleras mis labios cuándo tus

ojos me suplican que te bese

-Draco – dijo hermione hundiéndose en esos iris grises que cerca estaba de la verdad- lo siento……….- dijo y lo beso suavemente

-Solo no vuelvas a decir que vas alejarte de mi- dijo draco- se que no lo soportaría- dijo y volvió a besarla

Hermione lo supo en ese instante

Se estaba enamorando de Draco

No……….. ya estaba enamorada de draco ………………..

La primera en despertar fue Catherine quien se fue hacia la ventana mientras se cepillaba el largo cabello rojo, contemplando la maravillosa vista de Milán, le recordaba mucho su amada Verona…..

Ella se había criado en Verona junto con severus, ya que si se quedaba en Londres había muchas probabilidades de que los descubrieran, el la llevo a recorrer muchos sitios y se enamoro de toda Italia, roma, Venecia y sus canales de todo …….

- nunca te dije que siempre me gusto tu cabello?- le dijo una voz suave por la espalda

-Nunca- dijo al chica sin molestarse en voltear conocía a la perfección esa voz

-Veo que muchas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo Pierre acercándose a la chica y ofreciéndole una taza de café recién hecho cosa que la chica agradeció

-No se a que te refieres- dijo la chica mientras bebía un poco de ese liquido- nunca te dije que me gustaba como hacías el café?

- nunca- dijo el chico imitándola- que eres del chico potter?- dijo sin tantos rodeos el no era así

-Harry?- dijo al chica algo sorprendida de su pregunta- nada porque?

-He visto como te mira…………. Y como la observas…….- dijo le chico un poco molesto

-Celoso?- se burlo al chica- lo siento pero lo nuestro hace mucho que paso….. ya no tienes derecho a preguntar eso

-lo se- dijo Pierre- aun así……. Ten cuidado o caerás en al trampa que tanto trabajo te ha costado esquivar- y se fue dejándola con esa frase

-no caeré en ninguna trampa- dijo la chica mirando hacia la ventana otra vez

No se dieron cuenta que harry los había estado observando desde hacia rato ya y sin saber porque estaba molesto

Harry se levanto esa mañana e increíblemente no había tenido pesadillas, tal vez por el remedio de Catherine quien sabe, ahora estaba mas tranquilo y se lo agradecería a la chica, pero decidió descansar un poco mas después de todo nadie se había levantado aun

Sintió los pasos de la chica dirigirse a la ventana, la vio suspirara ante la vista, tal vez recodando algo quien sabe, el se iba a levantar a preguntarle cuando alguien se le adelanto

Ese chico le dio café y parecieron hablar de algo pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención, pero le sonrió, no con una de sus sonrisas verdaderas y secretas que harry conocía pero si le sonrió, el se fue de ahí molesto y harry también no pudo evitar sentirse mal pero porque

Después de que todos despertaran, una buena dosis de café y un buen baño se despidieron de Alex y los demás prometiendo irlos a ver tras bambalinas en la guerra de bandas

Con eso los chicos salieron a recorrer la hermosa ciudad de Milán, pasearon por las calles y recorrieron la Vía Monte Napoleone, visitaron el Castello Sforsesco entre otros sitios de interés

Para medio día harry se excuso de ellos diciendo que iría al baño justo cuándo estaban pasando por Piazza della Scala

El chico se dirigió hacia Il Duomo di Milano la cual era una hermosa catedral de enormes dimensiones, el chico se quedo embelezado por un momento al ver la belleza de la catedral mas importante de Milán, cuándo entro en ella no pudo evitar recordar la noche en notre dame con Catherine se sonrojo por el simple hecho y se dedico a buscar a alguien conocido

Unas manos lo sujetaron por la espalda y se lo llevaron hacia un puerta, las manos lo soltaron y el chico cayo con el trasero, ante el la imponente figura de black night se alzaba, su rostro como siempre cubierto por al mascara plateada

-perdón por ser tan brusco- dijo black night quien había sido encomendado a esa misión o los demás sospecharían- como has estado harry

- he tenido días mejores- dijo el chico sobandose el trasero- exijo saber que paso con sirius

-Ah eso- dijo con desgana julian porque le tocaban esas cosas?

- es cierto que murió?- dijo harry con el corazón en el puño

-Después de que fue rescatado del velo, sabrás que el llego en esto de coma ,del cual tu pudiste sacar- dio sin un ápice de sentimiento black night- pero lamentablemente No soporto el cambio y días después de que salio del velo , murió en un hospital muggle, su cuerpo fue encontrado en un callejón de Londres , fue cremado y sus restos están en el ministerio esperando a ser reclamados, se dice que será por su pariente.-dijo buscando en un papel el nombre- Nymphadora Tonks me parece.

Harry estaba en shock desde que julian dijo que sirius murió fue un shock tremendo para el, en un callejón muggle? Como si fuera

-No puede ser- dijo harry y enterró su cabeza en las manos, sentándose en el duro suelo y sin importarle nada- comenzó a llorar- era mi padrino……-dijo entre sollozos

-tranquilo potter- dijo black night quien sintió algo de pena por el chico- no pasa nada

-COMO QUE NO PASA NADA?- Dijo harry furioso- tal vez para ustedes no signifique nada pero el era mi padrino maldita sea no lo conocía muy bien- dijo harry sumamente molesto, sirius muerto , a esos espías no les importaba, y Catherine que platicaba con ese tonto francés-

Una fuerte bofetada callo al chico quien se toco la mejilla adolorida por el golpe

-No debes de ponerte así- dijo escuetamente julian- si te he dicho que no pasa nada es que no ha pasado nada harry…..-dio y se acerco al chico sentándose a su lado sintió un estremecimiento al ver la mirada desolada de harry- nosotros te prometimos traer de vuelta a tu padrino y lo cumplimos

-Pero ahora el esta muerto- dijo con amargura harry

--No ,no esta muerto- dijo julian con tranquilidad- pero eso es lo que deben de pensar todos

-Que dices?- harry abrió los ojos sorprendidos

-Mira esto nos va a acarrear muchos problemas con la organización- dijo Julián levantándose y dándole una mano al moreno para que el hiciera lo mismo – ellos no estaban de acuerdo en decirte pero nosotros Black Moon y sobre todo Black rose, creemos que es necesario desengañarte……… sirius no ha muerto es solo un estrategia

-Una estrategia?- dijo harry sin poder creérselo

-Si veras, ahora que sirius escapo su vida vale demasiados galeones- dijo night caminando por el lugar- no podríamos protegerlo ya que es buscado por muchos mas de los que podemos defender, por eso Al sugirió que le declarásemos por muerto, el renunciara a su vida como Sirius Black, al menos hasta que pase el peligro……

-Pero entonces- dijo harry tan feliz- porque no esta aquí y porque solo has venido tu?

-No te lo dije antes harry?- dijo Julián tranquilamente- esto nos acarreara muchos problemas, se supone que tu no puedes saberlo y de una vez te digo para todos, absolutamente todos sirius esta muerto, nosotros hemos desobedecido las ordenes de nuestro guardián al decírtelo sirius no puede estar aquí por ese mismo hecho, luego te veras con el pero aun no es momento……..

-Ustedes tendrán problemas por esto- dijo harry con un poco de pena

-No será nada- dijo Julián - no pueden dejarnos en el cuarto blanco por mucho tiempo- bueno debo irme harry tus amigos sospecharían y recuerda absolutamente nadie debe de saber esto y ahora mas que nada ninguno de tus amigos, no es por desconfianza pero si algo así se sabe no solo pondrías la vida de sirius en peligro…..

-Gracias- dijo harry de todo corazón- muchas gracias por decírmelo…….

-Te lo has ganado harry- dijo Julián con una sonrisa sincera- -Harry hay algo que quiero contarte ……..pero es necesario esperar un poco mas - dijo y desapareció

Harry salio corriendo de la catedral buscando a sus amigos mas feliz de lo que se había sentido en esos días, mucho mas tranquilo y relajado

-Vaya que si te tardaste- dijo draco- pareciera que fuiste hasta Londres al baño

-Lo siento- dijo harry no encontraba los sanitarios

-Pues al parecer Julián tampoco los ha encontrado porque se fue poco después de ti y no ha regresado- dijo ron como si nada

La mente de harry empezó a trabajar a mil porque había desaparecido Julián al mismo tiempo que el?

Sus dudas se dispersaron cuándo Julián llego a ellos cargado de sendos helados que repartió

-Te tardaste mucho- dijo cat con molestia-

-Celosa?- dijo julian con coquetería- fui por unos helados pero al dependienta era hermosa, quede platicando con ella y se me ha ido el tiempo

-Hombres- murmuro con fastidio la pelirroja

Y fue ahí donde harry volvió a sentir esa punzada, porque ella no se había preocupado por el?

Después de degustar sus helados ahora si de dirigieron a comprar la ropa, las chicas se separaron de ellos argumentando que ellas se tardarían mas y no los querían molestar, mientras ellas se iban a las boutiques mas prestigiosas los chicos hacían lo mismo encabezados por un muy alegre julian

Después de horas probándose modelos y comprando alguna ropa extra ron y harry no podían estar mas cansados, al contrario de draco y Julián quienes seguían probándose prendas sin importarles mucho

-Lo que pasa es que ustedes no tienen la elegancia que nosotros poseemos- dijo draco con autosuficiencia cuando ron se quejo por décima vez

-Ustedes son muy vanidosos- dijo harry- además para que tanta ropa

-La ropa ayuda a que los demás vean la imagen que quiere proyectar harry- dijo julian- no puedes ir por al vida con 3 pantalones y 5 playeras- dijo al tiempo que una dependienta le daba una camisa y miraba embelezada al chico

-Como lo haces?- pregunto ron

-El que?- dijo julian mientras se quitaba su camisa anterior provocando suspiros de las chicas alrededor al ver su perfecto torso marcado

-Eso- dijo ron- logar que todas esas chicas te vean

-Es sencillo- dijo Julián- es confianza

-No me vengas con eso- dijo ron- tu puedes hacerlo porque eres.. un damphire- dijo apesadumbrado

-No no es sencillo-dijo julian terminándose de poner la camisa- mira te lo enseñare- para lograr la atención de una chica debes observarla- dijo mientras un chica entraba al tienda y empezaba a verlo todo, era un chica de bellos rubios recogidos en un suave rodete- después de un tiempo ella se fijara que la ves- dijo y al instante al chica volteo- después te acercas fingiendo ayuda en algo y le das un cumplido y listo tienes su atención……….. inténtalo tu

-Ya será para al otra ahí vienen las chicas- dijo ron no muy convencido

-Necesitas mas confianza ron y yo se como podrás tenerla- dijo Julián mientras abría su celular y marcaba un numero

La tarde paso entre risas y comida chatarra, cualquiera que los hubiera visto nunca dudaría de que esos chicos Vivian en paz y con tranquilidad

Nada mas alejado a la realidad, ese grupo jamás seria normal, tres de ellos serian los mas peligrosos espías hasta ahora miembros de una organización secreta en lucha contra los magos obscuros, en ese mismo grupo había un pelirrojo demaci8ado acomplejado para saber de su propia habilidad, un rubio redimido que cambio de bando a buena hora y sobre todo estaba el posible futuro salvador del mundo mágico

Los cuales estaban esos momentos riéndose a la salida de una tienda de hamburguesas después de que los chicos organizaras una competencia de comida que gano ron por supuesto y que las chicas les lanzaras miradas reprobadoras ante esa actitud- hombres – se dijeron en un susurro

Llevaron los coches hasta una montaña desde donde pudieron observar el atardecer en sus mas hermosas gamas de color, todos estaban sentados en los cofres de los vehículos observando tan hermosos espectáculo

-Esto es tan pacifico- dijo ron

-Si es casi increíble- le siguió draco – nunca había visto un atardecer así

-Nunca?- se giro sorprendida hermione mientras comía unas papas fritas

-Los malfoy tiene mejores cosas que hacer que tener que ver estupidos atardeceres- le dijo draco – creo que nunca he visto un amanecer por completo

Hermione sintió otra vez como ese rubio derretía su corazón con solo algunas palabras

-Pero ahora estamos todos juntos observando este hermoso atardecer- dijo julian sabiamente- y si todo sale bien tal podremos seguir haciéndolo

-Prometamos algo- dijo hermione de repente- pase lo que pase, cuándo acabe la guerra regresaremos a este lugar a ver un amanecer

Dicho esto coloco su mano al frente de todos

Todos se miraron entre si y se sonrieron –harry pudo ver que Catherine tenia esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a el- y poco a poco todos pusieron sus manos al frente y con un grito de jubilo quedo sellado ese pacto

Pacto que seria muy importante para todos, solo que una no lo sabia……

Regresaron ala casa-estudio de Alex para cambiarse y ducharse , The Hunters no estarían pues ellos estaba haciendo ya las pruebas de sonido en el teatro alla Scala , asi que sin esperar mas se ducharon rápidamente y se bañaron

Todos llevaban pantalones de mezclilla ,-rasgados claro esta-como consejo de hermione ya que al ser esto una guerra de bandas con tanto brinco y grito estar cómodos era lo mejor , harry aparte levaba una playera de color negro ajustada, ron una color verde oscuro, draco una color azul marino, julian también se coloco una negra, los chicos llevaban estoperoles en los cinturones y algunas pulseras negras, se veían muy atractivos , hermione se puso una playera negra rasgada en la espalda con escote y Catherine una blusa sin mangas de color blanco con cinturones de estoperoles y accesorios ambas chicas se veían muy guapas

Se dirigieron hacia El teatro alla Scala en los coches, a harry le extraño el hecho de que julian hablara por celular con alguien desde que salieron, parecía algo molesto y no dejaba de hablar por el teléfono harry entendió frases como…lo siento pero es una emergencia…….. Estaremos listos……… casi llegamos

Tal vez estaba hablando con Alex se dijo para si para no sospechar de ellos, ya que no sabia porque pero sentía que podía confiar plenamente en ellos

Llegaron y de inmediato se impresionaron del hermoso lugar, como les habían dicho El teatro alla Scala era uno de los mas famosos del mundo, era un teatro que era utilizado habitualmente para operas y se tan elegante que todos se preguntaron el porque se les dejaría pasar así de fácil y mas para un lugar como ese ofrecer una guerra de bandas

-miren eso- señalo ron

Entonces lo entendieron, a parte de los muggles que se veían entrar también con los mismos pensamientos que ellos , muchos de ellos con claras raíces italianas veían casi con horror que en un recinto casi sagrado y lleno de cultura como ese se fuera a dar un concierto de esa índole

Pero en cuanto vieron hacia donde señalaba ron se dieron cuenta que aparte de muggles habían magos y brujas también haciendo su acto de presentación, así lo demostraban los espectáculos de un tragafuegos muy especial ya que a parte de escupir fuego con la boca, también hacia figuras complicadas con el , al igual que una adivinadora que con el disfraz mas absurdo de gitana leía la mano y leía la bola con verdadera precisión, o al menos así pensaron al ver los rostros de quienes estaban ahí

-al menos no es trelanwey- dijo cat arrancando risas ya que todos recordaron su incidente con al profesora

- bueno ahora entiendo este lugar- dijo hermione con una sonrisa

El entrar al teatro fue todo un espectáculo, al menos para harry y ron ya que los demás habían ido al menos una vez , peor no dejaron de sentirse asombrados de la belleza del lugar, las columnas y las escaleras exquisitamente decoradas que llevaban ala planta alta , fue cuando julian decidió cerrar el teléfono

-Nuestros lugares están alla- dijo señalando las escaleras del vestíbulo

Todos se encaminaron hacia donde decían pero había tantos jóvenes que estaba un poco atascado, el grito ahogado de una suave voz los alerto a todos, alguien había chocado con ron e iba a caer

No por nada el pelirrojo era guardián de gryffindor , atrapo el pequeño cuerpo que caía casi sin ningún esfuerzo, la sujeto firme pero suavemente y junto con los chicos terminaron de subir la primera escalera, fue ahí donde pudieron hablar

-Lo siento-dijo otra vez la suave voz de una chica no podían verle el rostro pues este estaba hacia bajo , estaba buscando algo en una mochila pequeña- es que hay tanta gente que no pude evitar caerme- dijo ella y al fin encontró sus boletos y fue cuándo levanto la vista

Todos sintieron como si algo se les hubiera salido del pecho

No podía ser ella, como iba a estar allí y vestida así, comportándose así?

Era una bonita rubia, con el cabello suelto ,llevaba una playera negra ,Lengua de Serpiente- se leía en el frente, su pantalón de mezclilla era ajustado , también llevaba estoperoles , se veía muy atractiva , pero era ella de eso no había duda , ese collar de corchos era únicamente de ella……

-Luna?- dijo ron asombrado mientras abría sus ojos amas no poder

-Que?- dijo la chica aparentemente sorprendida- que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Nosotros?- dijo harry incrédulo- que haces tu aquí……….. y vestida así

-Déjame decirte que ustedes están vestidos igual que yo- dijo lunas sacándole la lengua infantilmente- y además yo no le veo nada de malo ver un concierto

-Y como saliste de hogwarts- dijo hermione para despistar

-Por un túnel- dijo la chica- y no se preocupen que nadie se dará cuenta es lo bueno de pasar inadvertido

Rebusco entre sus cosas y saco un paquete de chicles

-Gustan?- agrego amable

La triada fue la primera en tomar, lamentablemente ya no había mas pero luna saco otro paquete y siguió repartiendo

-Bien ahora me dirás para me hiciste venir acá?- le dijo luna mentalmente a julian

Cabe decir que los primeros chicles entregados tenían conexión telepática los demás no

-Quería que disfrutaras un buen concierto-le dijo julian con tranquilidad

-Si claro- pensó luna con sarcasmo- algo te tramas damphire y créeme si descubro que es desearas tener la mortalidad ……..

-Teníamos un presentimiento- pensó Catherine salvando así a julian de una muerte en manos de la rubia- creemos que puede pasar algo

Luna miro fijamente a Catherine

-Esta bien- dijo al final- vengo preparada…………..-dio un largo suspiro- no saben lo que me ha costado tener mi fachada perfecta, se me puede caer en cualquier momento………

-No te preocupes- dijo hermione que luces casi igual- mintió apropósito

-He chicos?- dijo draco atrayendo la atención de la triada y la agente de inteligencia- han estado callados que pasa?

-Draco Malfoy también esta aquí? al igual que Catherine foxworth y el nuevo profesor de DCAO- dijo ahora luna con voz suave - vaya, vaya………..

-Las cosas cambian Lovegood- dijo draco un poco arrogante

-Un placer- dijo Catherine seriamente

-Encantado de verte Lovegood

-Pueden decirme luna- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa tranquila- bueno yo me voy a uno de los balcones-dijo observando su boleto- mi padre es realmente malo a la hora de conseguir boletos………

-Permíteme- le dijo julian caballerosamente y con un solo pase cambio el lugar de luna cosa que nadie noto- que casualidad…..-le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- estas en el mismo balcón que nosotros

-En serio?- dijo luna desconfiada acto que no paso por alto harry- si. Que casualidad

Luna Lovegood era una chica extraña, al menos esa era la concepción de harry ,draco y principalmente de ron, tal solo a los 2 minutos de conocerla te dabas cuenta que no era una chica común y corriente, coleccionista de corchos de cerveza y a aretes de rábano pareciera que era una chica chiflada nada mas

Pero en esos momentos la chica se veía diferente, si bien se había quedado viendo a Catherine y a julian largamente sin decir nada, en sus acciones se veía diferente, mas segura , mas astuta, inteligente y en el caso de ron mas atractiva

-Será mejor subir- agrego luna haciendo lo propio con las próximas escaleras

Entraron a la zona VIP entregando sus boletos al acomodador que estaba ahí, entraron por una pequeña puerta hacia uno de los balcones principales , a los lados ya estaba lleno de chicos que empezaban a gritar , pero lo que mas les impresiono fue cuando bajaron la vista

los asientos perfectamente alineados de terciopelo rojo, los balcones, el escenario todo era muy elegante y majestuoso, digno para reyes

Los telones estaban cerrados claro pero se podía oír el bullicio detrás de ellos , los jóvenes abajo hacían bulla y ruidos para instigar que tocasen algo , extrañamente servían cerveza en el lugar y algunos ya la bebían al tiempo que gritaban

- 7 cervezas- dijo julian al acomodador que los había llevado ahí y reviso el programa que les habían dado

Cuándo se las trajeron todos tomaron una incluyendo luna

-Tu no tienes edad para esto- dijo harry en broma

-Calma que no es la primera vez que lo hago además se medirme- dijo luna son una sonrisa- además si tu me guardas mis secretos yo guardare los tuyos también – dijo en un guiño coqueto que el moreno acepto dándole uno también

Acto que sin saber porque molesto mucho a Catherine

-Miren Alex y los demás serán los terceros- dijo el damphire dándoles programas a todos

-Los conocen?- dijo luna-

-Si son viejos conocidos- dijo Catherine-un poco brusca- además de la guerra hay una muestra de compositores de canciones…. Lastima tenias que haber registrado la canción tres horas antes……… la que escribí anoche era buena- dijo lamentándose la chica

-Si es una lastima- la siguió hermione- ustedes también hubieran participado- les dijo a harry y a draco

-No era muy buena mi canción- dijo sonrojándose harry- solo hubiera hecho el ridículo

-Yo no se cantar- dijo draco como toda excusa

-Es un concierto de rock- dijo Julian con una sonrisa- no todos saben cantar

-Que aquí nadie fuma?- dijo luna con impaciencia

Y ante el asombro de los chicos saco una cajetilla de cigarros y con toda la sensualidad que puso se puso uno en la boca

-Y también fumas?- dijo ron escandalizado

-Y a no sigas que pareces mi padre- dijo la rubia al tiempo que se sentaba en al orilla del balcón que daba con otro el cual estaba lleno de chico- Hey guapo,-dijo con coquetería la chica- alguno de ustedes tiene fuego?

-Claro preciosa- dijo uno de ellos prendiendo su encendedor - por ti lo que sea

-Gracias encanto- dijo luna con una sonrisa después de prender su tabaco

-No quieres pasarte para acá'- dijo el chico también ya coqueteando

-Lo siento amigo ella ya esta ocupada- dijo ron molesto tomándola de la cintura y dejándola en su balcón nuevamente

Nadie se había percatado de que ron ya estaba ahí en una actitud sumamente protectora , harry nunca había visto así a su amigo , era muy extraño, el pelirrojo dejo a luna en el suelo de su propio balcón y se le enfrento a ella con ojos furiosos

-Que diablos creías que hacías ahí?- increpo ron furioso

-Quería fuego para encender mi cigarrillo- dijo luna sin inmutarse

-Me lo hubieras pedido a mi- dijo ron todavía molesto sacando su propio encendedor

-No sabia que lo tuvieras- dijo luna dando una calda al suyo- a la otra te lo pediré- dijo y se fue hacia la orilla del balcón para ver el escenario- vamos no te pongas tan celoso Ron

Todos esperaban una replica furiosa del pelirrojo pero el solo se quedo ahí plantado con la boca abierta como tratando de decir algo, después de unos intentos se rindió y se quedo ahí observando a la rubia mientras bebía furiosamente su cerveza

-Quien será ese de ahí?- dijo luna observando el escenario captando la atención de todos

El telón se abrió un poco dejando ver la figura de Alex quien se giro directamente a ellos y les hizo señas como de un teléfono, hermione entendió a lo que se refería y saco su propio celular marcando unos números

-Que paso Alex- dijo hermione mientras colocaba el altavoz para que oyeran todos

-Están harry y draco contigo?- dijo la voz de Alex

-Si aquí están- dijo hermione mientras los chicos miraban a Alex extrañados

-Diles que bajen es urgente- dijo Alex- inscribimos sus canciones y han pasado la selección vamos a tocarlas antes del concierto

-De que hablas- dijo harry casi en pánico- mi canción?...

-Si les gusto mucho- dijo Alex como si nada- también la de draco y ron

-Pero si nosotros no participamos- dijo draco asombrado y muy nervioso

-Pierre es genial falsificando firmas- recordó Catherine con una sonrisa burlona

-Vaya harry- dijo luna imitando su antiguo susurro - también escribes canciones?

-Una maña que tengo- dijo el chico apenas contestando y sumamente preocupado no podían tocar su canción y si se daba cuenta?

-Diablos no pueden tocarla- dijo draco – no, no pueden……

-Vamos dijo ron aun un poco molesto jalando a sus amigos- vamos para alla

-los veremos por aquí mucha suerte- dijo hermione a los chicos dándole un guiño coqueto a draco

-Suerte- les dijo simplemente Catherine con una sonrisa que a harry le gustaba mucho

Tras bambalinas Alex los esperaba impaciente

-dense prisa tenemos solo 5 minutos para quedar de acuerdo con la music a y eso- les dijo el chico de rizado cabello

-Porque nos has metido en esto?- le dijo harry muy confundido

-Es obvio que necesitan ayuda- dijo Alex con una sonrisa que dejo a los chicos confundidos- y nosotros se las daremos

-Además han hecho buenas canciones- dijo Pierre acercándoseles

-Pero quien cantara?- dijo draco

-Ustedes- dijo Alex- es un requisito

-Pero si no sabemos cantar- dijo ron alarmado

-No te preocupes- dijo Pierre- la acústica es buena en este lugar - ya verán que podrán hacerlo bien

-Imaginen a la gente desnuda- dijo Alex tratando de darles ánimos al tiempo que el animador empezaba a decir lo del concurso

Mala idea los tres chicos imaginaron a determinadas chicas desnudas y eso realmente no los ayudo mucho

-2 minutos- dijo una persona con unos audífonos

-Bien primero será la de Ron –anuncio Pierre- y después va la de Draco y al ultimo la tuya harry

-De acuerdo- dijeron los chicos sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel

-pero que quede claro- dijo Pierre- la guerra aun no ha acabado- dijo mirando seriamente a harry

-lo mismo digo- dijo Alex mirando a draco-

-1 minuto- dijo el tramoyista de nuevo

-Bien hagamos lo de siempre y todo saldrá bien- dijo Alex a todo el grupo

Che estaba en al batería, mark estaba en los teclados, zed estaba con una bajo, Pierre agarro una guitarra acústica y Alex una eléctrica

El celular de Alex comenzó a sonara

-que paso?...-dijo el chico- si….. Aja …. yo se los digo adiós- dijo y colgó- dijo herm que den nombre falsos o tendrán problemas en la escuela…….. que usen sus segundos nombres

- si de acuerdo- dijo harry preparándose psicológicamente

-como sabe que todos tenemos segundos nombres?- se pregunto draco ni sus mas allegados lo sabían y el no pensaba decirlos hasta ahora

- es hermione no lo olvides- dijo harry como respuesta

-Una cosa cambie el coro de la canción- dijo ron mirando de repente a alex- solo síganme ok?

El coro?- dijo Alex – pero…..

-Debió ser toda la canción pero en fin ya no hay tiempo- dio el pelirrojo sin temor alguno

- con ustedes los ganadores del concurso de composición-dijo el animador

Los telones se abrieron dejando a harry, ron y draco anonadados , la gente gritaba, el lugar estaba a reventar y ellos hasta el frente , sus vistas se fueron hacia el balcón donde las chicas brincaban y gritaban emocionadas, julian también les sonreía y levantaba le pulgar infundiéndoles animo

-Muy bien amigo dinos tu nombre y el nombre de tu canción- dijo el chico

-Soy…..Billius….. y mi canción de llama The Rock Show- dijo ron viendo hacia el balcón

-Bien para este momento no?- dijo el animador- sin mas los dejamos con The rock show

Una music a muy movida empezó a tocar con tanto frenesí que todos se identificaron, ron tomo el micrófono y dando un ultimo suspiro empezó a cantar

_**Hanging out behind the club on the weekend  
acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her there **_

_**Estando detrás del club durante el fin de semana  
Interpretando un estúpido, emborrachándome con mis mejores amigos  
Yo no podía esperar para el verano y el Viaje tan esperado  
Recuerdo que fue la primera vez que la vi allí **_

Empezó a cantar con dinamismo como si nadie lo estuviera viendo solo ella, había escrito la canción sin saber porque pero ahora pensaba que le quedaba perfecta

Harry y draco admiraron a Ron por su valentía, se veía que tenia nervios pero no reflejaba nada de eso en al canción, ellos sonrieron ante su amigo

_**She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing  
I'm kind of nervous cause I think all her friends hate me  
she's the one, she'll always be there  
she took my hand and that made it I swear **_

_**Ella se puso a dar de patadas fuera de la escuela pues había fallado  
Tengo un poco de nervios, pues pienso que todos sus amigos me odian  
Ella es única, ella siempre estará ahí  
**_Ella tomo mi mano y me lo juro

Ron cantaba al tiempo que brincaba y se movia al ritmo de la cancion observando fijamente el balcon

_**Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
she said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
she's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through her window  
everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show **_

_**Pues caí enamorado de la chica en el espectáculo de rock  
¿Ella dijo "qué? " y le dije que yo no sabía  
Ella es genial, voy a moverme por su ventana  
Todo es mejor cuando ella está cerca  
No puedo esperar hasta que sus padres salgan de la ciudad  
Pues me enamore de la chica en el espectáculo de rock **_

Luna observo al pelirrojo, del trío y antes de que hermione supiera la verdad, le había cautivado ron, su forma de proteger a sus amigos y su forma algo atolondrada de ser le había gustado y ahora , quien sabe todo podría pasar no, agito su cabeza mientras observaba al chico cantar esa canción

_**When we said we were gonna move to Vegas  
I remember the look her mother gave us  
Seventeen without a purpose or direction  
we don't owe anyone a fucking explanation **_

_**Cuando dijimos que íbamos a mudarnos a las Vegas  
Recuerdo la mirada que su madre nos dio  
Diecisiete sin un propósito o dirección  
No debemos a nadie una explicación de mierda **_

Toda la gente se movía emocionada después de todo al canción era buena y les ayudaría a poner el ambiente no es así, ron en el escenario estaba dando todo de si como si fuera alguien profesional

_**I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
she said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
she's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through her window  
everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show **_

_**Pues caí enamorado de la chica en el espectáculo de rock  
¿Ella dijo "qué? " y le dije que yo no sabía  
Ella es genial, voy a moverme por su ventana  
Todo es mejor cuando ella está cerca  
No puedo esperar hasta que sus padres salgan de la ciudad  
Pues me enamore de la chica en el espectáculo de rock **_

-crees que se haya dado cuneta?- l e susurro hermione a Catherine al tiempo que brincaban con al canción

-para nada ya sabes como son lo de inteligencia- dijo cat- conocen de todo y cuando tiene algo así en las narices ni cuenta se dan

_**Black and white picture of her on my wall  
I waited for her call  
she always kept me waiting  
and if I ever got another chance  
I'd still ask her to dance  
because she kept me waiting **_

_**Fotos en blanco y negro de ella en mi pared  
Esperé su llamada  
Ella siempre me hacía esperar  
Y si alguna vez tengo otra oportunidad  
Todavía le pediría bailar  
Pero ella me seguía haciendo esperar **_

Ron seguía cantando con mas desenvoltura sintiendo la música y los arreglos, la letra cambiada era para ella, lo sabia , ella lo estaba viendo?

_**I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
she said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
she's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through her window  
everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show**_

_**Pues caí enamorado de la chica en el espectáculo de rock  
¿Ella dijo "qué? " y le dije que yo no sabía  
Ella es genial, voy a moverme por su ventana  
Todo es mejor cuando ella está cerca  
No puedo esperar hasta que sus padres salgan de la ciudad  
Pues me enamore de la chica en el espectáculo de rock **_

Draco se movió intranquilo le tocaba a el lo sabia pero podría lograrlo, bah si lo hizo ron porque _**el no?**_

_**with the girl at the rock show  
with the girl at the rock show  
(I'll never forget tonight) with the girl at the rock show  
(I'll never forget tonight) with the girl at the rock show  
(I'll never forget tonight) with the girl at the rock show  
(I'll never forget tonight) with the girl at the rock show  
(I'll never forget tonight) with the girl at the rock show **_

_**Con la chica en el espectáculo de rock  
Con la chica en el espectáculo de rock  
(Nunca olvidaré esta noche) Con la chica en el espectáculo de rock  
(Nunca olvidaré esta noche) Con la chica en el espectáculo de rock  
(Nunca olvidaré esta noche) Con la chica en el espectáculo de rock  
(Nunca olvidaré esta noche) Con la chica en el espectáculo de rock  
(Nunca olvidaré esta noche) Con la chica en el espectáculo de rock **_

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron en la canción de ron , gritos eufóricos del balcón , ron acalorado se dirigió a la parte trasera donde estaba sus amigos, draco respiro gravemente y paso al escenario

-tu nombre y el nombre de la canción?- dijo el animador?

-Lucius……. Y…. Behind Gray Eyes

-un chico de pocas palabras no?- dijo el animador- pues bien aquí esta lucius con esta canción

Harry y ron se impresionaron. Su segundo nombre era lucius?

Ahora Alex comenzó a tocar al guitarra con el sonido del teclado era una canción suave , draco se acerco al micrófono y cerrando los ojos comenzó a cantar

_**No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind gray eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies **_

_**Nadie sabe lo que es  
Ser el hombre malo  
Ser el hombre triste  
Detrás de unos ojos Grises  
Y nadie sabe  
Lo que es ser odiado  
Lo que es estar marchito y decir solo mentiras **_

Nadie creía que draco compondría algo así, con ese sentimiento, el lugar estaba en silencio oyendo la canción de draco

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free **_

_**Pero mis sueños no son tan vacíos  
Como parece ser mi conciencia  
Tengo horas, únicamente de soledad  
Mi amor es venganza  
Eso nunca es un regalo**_

Draco abrió los ojos moviéndose al compás de la música elevando su vista donde una sonrojada hermione lo veía

_**No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through **_

_**Nadie sabe lo que es  
Tener estas sensaciones  
Como yo ¡Y te culpo a ti!  
Nadie se traga así  
Su ira  
Nadie puede mostrar  
La desgracia de mi dolor **_

Julian Catherine y luna se miraron contrariados, esas miradas, los tres lo sabían eso no podía ser, pero ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo ahí había amor , y del bueno ,julian solo dio una sonrisa triste

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free **_

_**Pero mis sueños no son tan vacíos  
Como parece ser mi conciencia  
Tengo horas, únicamente de soledad  
Mi amor es venganza  
Eso nunca es un regalo**_

Hermione miraba embelezada a draco mientras el solo al veía a ella, harry y ron los miraban a ambos y sonrisillas traviesas salían de sus rostros

_**Discover l.i.m.p. say it x4  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind gray eyes  
No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies **_

**_Descubre l.i.m.p. dice x4  
Nadie sabe lo que es  
Ser maltratado, estar derrotado  
Detrás de unos ojos grises  
Nadie sabe como decir  
Que lo sienten y no te preocupes  
No estoy mintiendo  
_  
**Alex sonreía con tristeza infinita, si no bahía duda , por mas que lo intentara esa pelea estaba mas que decidida, en fin ya habrá otras chicas no?

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free **_

_**Pero mis sueños no son tan vacíos  
Como parece ser mi conciencia  
Tengo horas, únicamente de soledad  
Mi amor es venganza  
Eso nunca es un regalo**_

draco se sentía bien consigo mismo al fin se desahogaba, decía todo lo que sentía sin temor de que alguien lo reprendiera o le dijera que era impropio de un malfoy hacerlo, al fin ese día se liberaba de una gruesa cadena que lo molestaba demasiado

_**No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes. **_

_**Nadie sabe lo que es  
Ser el hombre malo, ser el hombre triste  
Detrás de unos ojos tristes. **_

Después de un corto silencio todos comenzaron a aplaudir fieramente , era una hermosa canción y a todos les gusto

-vaya que si son buenos no?- dijo el animador quien es el siguiente?

Harry no quería pasar , de hecho le daba pánico pasar, dio una mirada a través del telón y vio a todas esas personas, a el no le gustaba ser le centro de la atención, con el baile tuvo suficiente y ahora querían que cantara? Ah no de eso nada

- vamos harry faltas tu- le dijo ron

- no puedo hacerlo- dijo harry- en serio no puedo

Se asomo para ver le balcón Catherine lo estaba viendo

Catherine sabia como se sentía el chico, lo conocía en esos días descubría eso, ella le dio una sonrisa radiante y con los labios sin decir nada le pronuncio- tranquilo-todo estará bien- y le hizo señas de que saliera

Harry no podía hacer nada ante esa sonrisa, simplemente no podía desobedecerla, así que armándose de valor se acerco hacia donde estaba un impaciente animador

- vamos eres tímido no es así?- dijo el sujeto- nombre y canción?

-james y es Secret Smile- dijo harry con timidez

El animado se salio sin mas ni mas

Pierre fue el encargado de empezar a tocar con suavidad al tiempo que un nerviosos harry comenzaba a cantar

_**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me**_

_**Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes una sonrisa secreta  
Y la usas solo para mí  
Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes una sonrisa secreta  
Y la usas solo para mí **_

Esa canción, se pregunto Catherine , el cantaba muy bien, claro el venia de herencia, pero esa canción porque sentía que iba para ella?

_**So use it and prove it  
Remove this whirling sadness  
I'm losing, I'm bluesing  
But you can save me from madness **_

_**Así que úsala y pruébalo  
Elimina esta tristeza girante  
Estoy perdiendo, estoy triste  
Pero tu puedes salvarme de la locura **_

Harry esperaba que la chica lo entendiera, no sabia porque pero sentía que Catherine necesitaba saber que esa canción era para ella solo para ella

_**Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me **_

_**Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes una sonrisa secreta  
Y la usas solo para mí  
Nadie lo sabe pero tu tienes una sonrisa secreta  
Y la usas solo para mí **_

Julian observo atento las reacciones de Catherine, la conocía tanto, que no pudo evitar ver con sorpresa como reaccionaba ante al canción

Merlín………………..

Eso había sido un sonrojo, Catherine estaba sonrojada?... eso estaba mal……… muy mal

_**So save me I'm waiting  
I'm needing, hear me pleading  
And soothe me, improve me  
I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now **_

_**Así que sálvame, estoy esperando  
Estoy en necesidad, escúchame suplicando  
Y cálmame, mejórame  
Estoy afligido, apenas puedo creer ahora, ahora **_

-así que no fui el único que quiso hacerlo- dijo draco observando al moreno cantar con todo el corazón

- a que te refieres?- dijo ron contrariado-

- ya veras- dijo draco- solo espera y versa

_**When you are flying around and around the world  
And I'm lying lonely  
I know there's something sacred and free reserved  
And received by me only **_

_**Cuando tu estás volando alrededor del mundo  
Estoy tendido solo  
Sé que hay algo sagrado y reservado  
Y recibido solo por mí **_

Todos aplaudieron fuertemente, nuevamente, Catherine trato de serenarse o todos lo descubrirían

- bien esos fueron los tres ganadores luego hablaremos de sus premios-dijo le animador- ahora si que comience la guerra de bandas - griterío del publico

Los tres jóvenes regresaron a su balcón entre felicitaciones y palmadas en al espalda, ellos avergonzados asentían y agradecían el apoyo

-veo que no fui el único que pensó en eso- dijo draco con malicia

- a que te refieres?- dijo harry confuso

- no te hagas potter- dijo draco con una sonrisita- a ver que pasa en el balcón, dijo mientras abría al puertecilla

Fueron recibidos por grandes abrazos, de hermione aron y a harry y Catherine a draco, después se intercambiaron tardándose un poco en algunos jóvenes, luna abrazo a ron, julian solo levanto su tarro de cerveza brindando imaginariamente por ellos

-muy buenas canciones- dijo luna muy contenta- me gusto el ritmo de la tuya ron

El chico se sonrojo a mas no poder

- oye que hablas la de draco era mejor- dijo hermione mientras estaba tomada del brazo del chico

- si ,si – apunto Catherine pero la de harry tenia una métrica muy buena

Las chicas comenzaron a discutir mientras los chicos se avergonzaban mas de lo que esperaban

- creo que no se dieron cuenta- dijo draco en un susurro algo triste

- no pienses eso draco- dijo Julián- es solo que ellas aun no lo aceptan

Las bandas empezaron a tocar, cada una arrancando gritos del publico, realmente eran muy buenas bandas ya que se habían ganado a pulso su lugar ahí, hermione estaba nerviosa pues Alex seria el próximo a tocar y realmente tenia competencia si las dos bandas anteriores eran buenas, la de Alex tenia que ser excelente

- a todo esto que canción tocaran?- dijo Catherine

Draco se atraganto con al cerveza que estaba bebiendo

- y ahora tu que tienes?- dijo ron extrañado

-Nada , nada- dijo draco mientras recordaba un platica en la mañana

----flash back-------------

- entonces quieren usar mi canción?-decía un extrañado draco a Alex

- si, la segunda- dijo el castaño- the truth estaría genial………… ya sabes que nuestra inspiración fue nula ayer y realmente tu canción estuvo genial

- pero es una canción….. bueno no apta para un concierto- dijo draco sudando ella no podía oír esa canción no después de lo de la cocina …….

Es perfecta- dijo Alex- anda di que si

- Esta bien – dijo draco- pero no le digan a nadie que usaran esa canción…. Al menos hasta que les toque cantarla

- no te preocupes- dijo Alex- será algo genial ya lo veras todo saldrá bien- dijo en doble sentido

Ese sujeto era muy extraño se dijo par si mismo draco

----------fin flash back----------

- ojala que otra vez no se de cuenta- dijo en un susurro

- decías?- dijo hermione sin prestarle mucha atención de lo nerviosa que estaba

- no nada- dijo el chico- mira ahí esta Alex

El grupo de Alex ya estaba posicionado, ya habían afinado y estaban dándose las ultimas indicaciones, después Alex se dirigió al centro del escenario

- hay veces que aunque queramos no podemos decir algunas cosas- dijo el chico mientras veía de reojo hacia el balcón- pero hay veces que solo necesitamos saber la verdad………. Para no ser juzgados después tan duramente

Hermione se impacto de la declaración de Alex… acaso el sabia algo?

Pierre comenzó a tocar en un hermoso piano de color negro al tiempo que Alex empezaba a cantar

_**So here we are  
We are alone  
There's weight on your mind  
I wanna know  
The truth  
If this is how you feel  
Say it to me  
If this was ever real **_

_**Aquí estamos  
estamos solos  
Hay peso en tu mente  
Y quiero saber  
La verdad, si esto es como sientes  
Dímelo  
Si esto fuera alguna vez verdad**_

draco se estremeció, la voz de Alex era perfecta para esa canción, diablos se había oído tan desesperado?

Hermione quien estaba de espaldas a draco sintio un escalofrio recorrerla por su espina dorsal al sentir como el chico llegaba justo detrás de ella

_**I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me  
I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me**_

_**I want the truth **_

_**Quiero la verdad de ti  
Dame la verdad, **_

_**incluso si esto me hace daño  
Quiero la verdad **_

_**de ti  
Dame la verdad, **_

_**incluso si esto me hace daño **_

_**Quiero la verdad **_

nadie podría verlos ya que absolutamente todos estaban observando la interpretación de Alex, así que draco abrazo por detrás al chica , ella dejo hacerlo pues sabia de la poca atención de los demás, ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico y entonces sintió los suaves labios de draco decirle al oído

-Esa canción la escribí pensando en ti…………..- dido en un susurro enronquecido

_**So this is you  
You talking to me  
You found a million ways to let me down  
So I'm not hurt when you're not around  
I was blind  
But now I see  
This is how you feel  
Say it to me  
If this was ever real **_

_**Entonces esto eres tu  
te diriges a mí  
encuentró un millón de caminos que me defraudan  
Entonces no me dañas cuando no estás alrededor  
Yo era ciego  
Pero ahora yo veo  
Esto es como sientes  
simplemente dímelo  
Si esto fuera alguna vez verdad **_

Hermione se sorprendió al oírlo , el había escrito esa canción?.. porque….. el sospechaba algo ella lo sabia peor aun no era tiempo, pero ahora, ella sabia que el comprendería cuando le relatase todo…….. tal vez la juzgaría si. Pero ahora sabia que no se separaría tan facil del chico como en un principio quería, eso era bueno o malo?

_**I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me  
I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me**_

_**I want the truth **_

_**Quiero la verdad de ti  
Dame la verdad, **_

_**incluso si esto me hace daño  
Quiero la verdad de ti  
Dame la verdad, **_

_**incluso si esto me hace daño **_

_**Quiero la verdad **_

Tanto Catherine como julian se observaron en silencio sin que nadie se diera cuenta……….. si……. Las cosas estaban saliendo de su control……… y ahora tal vez no habría nada para evitar eso……. Acaso hermione pensaba que ellos eran tontos?... no sabían que ellos habían sentido perfectamente cuándo draco al había abrazado?

Dieron un suspiro cansado…….. la hora de la confesión se aproximaba

Y esta vez……… querían decir absolutamente toda la verdad…………….

_**I know that this will break me  
I know that this might make me cry  
You gotta say what's on your mind, on your mind  
I know that this will hurt me  
And break my heart and soul inside  
But I don't wanna live this life**_

_**Sé que esto me romperá  
Sé que esto podría hacerme llorar  
tienes que decir que está en tu mente,en tu mente  
Sé que esto me hará daño  
Rompera mi corazón y alma dentro  
No quiero vivir esta mentira**_

Harry sentía algo en esa canción, quien sabe era tal vez algo en su mente, agito la cabeza, Alex realmente era alguien extraño…… de repente sintió la necesidad de estar protegido…. Quien sabe… eran imaginaciones suyas o Catherine estaba sintiendo profundamente la canción?

_**I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me  
I want the truth  
From you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me**_

_**I want the truth **_

_**Quiero la verdad **_

_**de ti  
Dame la verdad, **_

_**incluso si esto me hace daño  
Quiero la verdad **_

_**de ti  
Dame la verdad, **_

_**incluso si esto me hace daño  
Quiero la verdad **_

-dios mió- pensó luna lovegood, decían que los espías eran muy discretos?. Para nada ……… ella tenia que hablar seriamente con al esto se estaba saliendo de control y en cualquier momento la triada iba a cometer un error imperdonable, primero estaba black rose dejándose abrazar por ese draco malfoy, después black moon observaba a harry de reojo, al menos el chico ni cuanta se daba, y por ultimo julian les sonreía como aprobándolo todo?

Ni hablar la misión no se echará a perder por espías como esos

De repente sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya sin percatarse mucho

Era weasley…………..

Bueno no tenia que hablar de inmediato con al o si?

_**I don't care no more, no  
Just give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Cuz I don't care no more  
Give me the truth  
Cuz I don't care no more, no  
Just give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Cuz I don't care no more, no**_

_**no importa no mas no  
simplemente dame la verdad, dame la verdad  
la causa es que no importa nada mas  
dame la verdad  
la causa es que no importa nada mas  
simplemente dame la verdad,  
dame la verdad  
dame la verdad  
dame la verdad  
dame la verdad  
la causa es que importa nada mas no **_

Draco termino de cantarle la canción a hermione a su oído, en cuanto la música paro, se separó de la chica en el momento justo que todos los presentes empezaban aplaudir furiosamente……… realmente al canción era muy buena y al parecer resulto todo un éxito

Alex se giro hacia al balcón extendiendo sus brazos agradeciendo a todos, pero draco supo que ese agradecimiento iba en especial para el

Salieron del escenario y la siguiente banda se empezó a preparar para tocar……………………

Mientras tanto unas figuras empezaban a llegar ala plaza de la escala……….. escondiéndose entre las sombras de la noche, sus aliados eran las nubes que tapaban a la luna……… se reunión en un punto conciso.. nadie se daba cuenta se sus intenciones

- tenemos que esperar mas?- decía un molesto read dead

-si- dijo red scarlet con tranquilidad- debemos de esperar el momento justo

- pero yo ya quiero entrar – dijo read dead mientras acariciaba su varita con malicia

- tu siempre lo quieres rápido read dead se burlo red sky-

-Además necesitamos que llegue nuestro informante- dijo red scarlet en tono pasivo mirando al a nada

En es momento entre las sombras llego otra figura que se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba el trío principal, llevaba una obscura capa de viaja , se arrodillo sumisamente

- mi señora- dijo la figura- le he traído la información que me pidió

Scarlet ni siquiera observo ala figura

- pues habla de una maldita vez- dijo red dead agarrando ala figura de las solapas levantándolo bruscamente

- esta muerto- dijo al figura mientras se acomodaba la capa para no revelar su rostro- sirius black esta muerto…….. vi perfectamente cuándo le dieron la información a potter y como reacciono… no hay trampa en ello

- no esta actuando?- dijo sky no muy convencida- todo puede ser un trampa para que lo creamos

-no , conozco a harry perfectamente- dijo al figura orgullosa- su reacción fue total…….. entro en shock y salio del gran comedor sin importarle nada……… además es muy mal actor

- de seguro fue a buscar a alguien de Dark Shadow- dijo read dead

-Todo esta perdido entonces- dijo read sky- sin black nos será imposible encontrar el santo grial…….

-nada es imposible para nuestro señor- dijo read scarlet- nos haremos del santo grial de otro modo eso es todo………. Ahora lo importante es mi pequeña venganza

- si mi señora- dijo el informante- sobre esto ay esta todo preparado………. Ya tengo el método ideal para que pueda llegar a hogwarts

-Falta muy poco para mi venganza, matare a todos y cada alumno de hogwarts – dijo con una sonrisa red scarlet – te tengo en mis manos Catherine

-no creo que sea tan fácil entrar- dijo una sospechosa read sky- lo hemos intentado muchas veces y no lo hemos conseguidos

- esta vez será distinto sky- dijo scarlet con una sonrisa autosuficiente-Nuestro espía de Hogwarts nos facilitara todo ……..-dijo al tiempo que levantaba una mano en dirección al informante

Unos ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada mientras la observaba con adoración………

Todos los grupos habían pasado ya, eran realmente buenos , the hunters tenia una buena lucha, hermione y Catherine habían ido al baño y julian caballeroso como siempre las había acompañado para que no se perdieran

Realmente tontos pensó luna, y harry era la salvación del mundo mágico, si tenia la verdad en las narices y no se daba cuenta de nada

- lo que estaban esperando- dijo el anunciante…………….

-se vana perder a lengua de serpiente- dijo ron viendo hacia la puerta-

- no han de tardar- dijo draco viendo intercaladamente la puerta y el escenario

-el grupo mas famoso de todos y jueces de lujo en esta guerra de bandas….-seguía animando el sujeto al publico -……….que se oigan esos gritos ya plausos ………..-Con ustedes Lengua de serpiente

El griterío fue ensordecedor, harry incluso pensó que el teatro se caería en pedazos al tiempo que el telón se abría para revelar a lengua de serpiente

Julian iba en el centro vestido de pantalones de cuero negro ajustados y una camisa del siglo pasado- con un escote que le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho y con mangas largas – de color blanco, estaba frente al micrófono

Catherine tenia una falda de vuelo de color negro, medias de red con botas largas, llevaba un top de cuero negro que se le ajustaba su cabello era suelto y lleno de rizos , se coloco una guitarra acústica de color negro intenso

Hermione llevaba un short de cuero ajustado que le llegaba mas arriba del muslo un top también de cuero tipo halter botas larga s y su cabello también estaba suelto , se puso delante del hermoso piano que momentos atrás había tocado Pierre

Los tres llevaban las mascaras en sus rostros

- la siguiente canción la acabamos de escribir- empezó a decir julian con voz tranquila callando los griteríos- ya que hemos perdido a alguien importante para nosotros, estamos seguros que se identificaran con la canción pues en algún momento hemos perdido a alguien importante y para todas esas personas que nos ven desde arriba les tocaremos ..Desde mi cielo"

Hermione empezó a tocar el piano cerrando los ojos , acariciando, sintiendo cada nota que salía de ese hermoso instrumento plateado, después de un breve momento julian comenzó a cantar

_**Ahora que está todo en silencio  
Y que la calma me besa el corazón  
Os quiero decir adiós  
Porque ha llegado la hora  
De que andéis el camino ya sin mí  
Hay tanto por lo que vivir  
No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar  
Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír **_

Harry sintió un profundo peso en el pecho, ese sentimiento era el mismo que pudo percibir cuando le dijeron la muerte de sirius

_**Pero mi vida  
Yo nunca podré olvidarte  
Y sólo el viento sabe  
Lo que has sufrido por amarme  
Hay tantas cosas  
Que nunca te dije en vida  
Que eres todo cuanto amo  
Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a tí  
Te cuidaré desde aquí**_

Draco también tenia sentimientos encontrados, esa historia podría ser para el no, por no decir lo que sentía , tal vez en al guerra el podría morir y ella jamás lo sabría

Catherine comenzó a tocar con sentimiento la guitarra las notas d e dolor salían de ella para después apagarse y entonarlas suavemente

_**Sé que la culpa os acosa  
Y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"  
No hay nada que reprochar  
Ya no hay demonios  
En el fondo del cristal  
Y sólo bebo  
Todos los besos que no te di**_

Esas palabras serian las que sirius le hubiera dicho lo sabia harry, ron también lo sintió porque observo a su amigo cuando este lo observo, harry sintió que una lagrima bajaba de su rostro al tiempo que al guitarra volvía a oírse en el lugar

_**Pero mi vida  
Yo nunca podré olvidarte  
Y sólo el viento sabe  
Lo que has sufrido por amarme  
Hay tantas cosas  
Que nunca te dije en vida  
Que eres todo cuanto amo  
Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí  
Y muero otra vez si lloráis  
He aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
Y soy feliz**_

Julián sonrió, harry había entendido la canción, eso era exactamente lo que querían, la muerte pasa, en esta ocasión todo había sido un plan pero querían que harry supiera que si pasaba algo, nunca se tendría que reprochar nada

Si algo tendrían que reprocharle, seria que no aclarara su vida antes de fallecer

La guitarra acompañando al piano en toda al canción juntos como cómplices de algo

_**No llores cielo  
Y vuélvete a enamorar  
Nunca me olvides  
Me tengo que marchar**_

No sabia porque pero Catherine observo a harry al termino de esa estrofa, tal vez presintió algo, al tiempo que hermione tocaba con suavidad las teclas sintió que algo se oprimía el pecho

_**Pero mi vida  
Yo nunca podré olvidarte  
Y sólo el viento sabe  
Lo que has sufrido por amarme  
Hay tantas cosas  
Que nunca te dije en vida  
Que eres todo cuando amo  
Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti**_

Harry lo supo, en ese instante jamás dejaría que alguien muriese, y el siempre diría lo que siente , le pese a quien le pese

Draco también llego a esa conclusión, si iba a morir no se iría con esa verdad que cada vez le pesaba mas, se lo diría, ahora el problema era decir cuando…..

_**Desde mi cielo  
Os arroparé en la noche  
Y os acunaré en los sueños  
Y espantaré todos los miedos  
Desde mi cielo  
Os esperaré escribiendo  
No estoy solo pues  
Me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza  
Yo nunca os olvidaré **_

El piano fue el encargado de cerrar la canción, y así lo hizo hermione y hasta que la ultima nota desapareció en el eco, harry y los demás se despertaron de su ensoñación, se habían olvidado por completo de donde estaban, terminaron de despertar cuándo oyeron el ensordecedor aplauso que se llevaron

No por nada eran los mejores …………….

Porque sentían que los estaban observando?

- vaya lo que se han perdido los chicos- dijo ron

- se están tardardando mucho- dijo draco suspicaz pues que estarán haciendo?

-miren vana tocar otra- dijo luna desviando la atención de los chicos- vana cambiar los instrumentos

Ahora , hermione tomo su ya conocido violín , julian se sentó detrás del piano , Catherine tomo una ocarina con su mano al tiempo que se acomodaba la guitarra detrás de ella

- a veces , nos encontramos parados en este camino que es la vida sin saber que

dirección tomar, pues no siempre se sabe donde esta lo bueno y lo malo- dijo Julián al tiempo que comenzaba a tocar el piano- les tocaremos La rosa d e los vientos

Hermione comenzó a tocar con gracia su instrumento preferido al tiempo que julian comenzaba tocar el piano al tiempo que cantaba

_**Si siembras una ilusión  
Y la riegas con tu amor  
Y en agua de la constancia  
Brotará en ti una flor  
Y su aroma y su calor  
Te arroparán cuando algo vaya mal **_

Harry realmente necesitaba que lo entendieran……….. porque sentía que ese sujeto detrás del piano lo observaba a el?

_**Si siembras un ideal  
En la tierra del quizás  
Y lo abonas con la envidia  
Será difícil arrancar  
La maldad  
de tu alma se ha echó raíz**_

Draco sabia perfectamente a lo que se refiera esa canción, de no ser por la aparición de hermione y de los demás , su maldad ya estaría mas que crecida, una sonrisa nació en sus labios

_**Y que mi luz te acompañe  
Pues la vida es un jardín  
Donde lo bueno y lo malo  
Se confunden y es humano  
No siempre saber elegir**_

Luna observo a la triada en uno mas de sus identidades, eran realmente buenos, porque pensaba que ellos querían enseñar algo, porque entonces draco harry y ron los observaban mas atentamente que a los maestros de hogwarts?

Catherine se coloco la ocarina en la boca y empezó a tocarla con suma maestría

_**Y si te sientes perdido  
Con tus ojos no has de ver  
Hazlo con los de tu alma  
Y encontrarás la calma  
Tu rosa de los vientos seré **_

Harry observo al hermosa figura, de la chica que tocaba la ocarina y sin querer toco sus labios, entonces recordó el beso que habían compartido…………… porque diablos lo comparaba con los que le había dado Catherine

Y aun mas raro que eso.. porque no les encontraba la diferencia?

_**Si siembras una amistad  
Con mimo plántala  
Y abónala con paciencia  
Pódala con la verdad  
Y transplántala con fé  
Pues necesita tiempo y crecer**_

Ron sonrió ante esa estrofa observando a sus amigos, su hermano harry y a quien jamás pensó que s e le pudiera considerar un amigo draco, sonrió para si, a veces la vida era muy extraña, volteo hacia donde estaba luna

Demasiado extraña se dijo para si

_**Si te embriagas de pasión  
Y no enfrías tu corazón  
Tartamudearán tus sentidos y quizás  
Hablará sólo el calor y no la razón  
Es sabio contar hasta diez**_

Lección numero 1 para ser espía se dijo mentalmente Julián, esperaba que no se les olvidara a los chicos, si en verdad aceptaban entrar eso tendrían que tenerlo muy presente

_**Y que mi luz te acompañe  
Pues la vida es un jardín  
Donde lo bueno y lo malo  
Se confunden y es humano  
No siempre saber elegir**_

Hermione observó hacia el balcón, harry suspiro- ojala lo entiendas antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti

Para todos nosotros

_**Y si te sientes perdido  
Con tus ojos no has de ver  
Hazlo con los de tu alma  
Y encontrarás la calma  
Tu rosa de los vientos seré **_

-tu rosa de los vientos seré- dijo Catherine en su mente observando a harry en el balcón, suficiente no vuelvo a dejar que Julián y hermione elijan la canción………..

nuevamente el publico enloqueció ante la actuación de lengua de serpiente, los músicos agradecieron el apoyo y tocaron algunas canciones mas ante el enloquecido publico

harry , ron y draco ahora estaban muy inquietos porque no volvían?

En un descanso del grupo, harry y draco se fueron rumbo a la puerta dispuestos a buscar a sus amigos cuándo una inteligente luna les bloqueo al paso

- no tardamos luna- dijo harry- solo vamos a ver que estén bien

- pero si ellos esta ahí- dijo luna- los acabo de ver- dijo señalando la parte baja del escenario

- donde?- dijo ron sin creérselo

-ahí- dijo luna señalando casi el frente del escenario

Unos sonrientes hermione, Catherine y julian les saludaban con al mano levantada

- que diablos hacen alla?- dijo draco pues se había preocupado por nada

Luna no dijo nada peor suspiro para sus adentros, afortunadamente aun no tiraban el chicle y pudo avisar a la triada de las sospechas de los chicos

Mientras tanto una vez que sus trampa fue perfectamente ejecutada, Julián y Catherine se separaron de hermione quien siguió enfrente del escenario

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron tras bambalinas donde se encontraron con otra hermione esta estaba vestida como la integrante de lengua de serpiente

-no sospecharon nada cierto?- dijo hermione

- no tu "espejo astral" es perfecto- le dijo un orgullosos Julián

- aun no se porque tu tienes que hacerlo, mi magia también es fuerte y puede aguantar un "espejo astral " también- dijo Catherine al ver la palidez de su amiga

-Estoy muy débil gaste mucha magia antigua para esto- explico hermione- un espejo astral se mantendrá visible siempre y cuando el ejecutor, en este caso yo siga con vida……….. es una magia muy poderosa, al intentar crear un copia exactamente igual a mi es necesario un sacrificio enorme de engría…….. adema son quiero que ustedes también se debiliten…..- dijo la tiempo que se mantenía de pie con algo de esfuerzo

- sigues con esa idea no es así?- dijo julian

- estoy casi segura que vendrá los de eternity no se porque- les dijo hermione

- se supone que aquí la de los presentimientos soy yo y creo que no…….- empezó a decir Catherine cuando una explosión se oyó en todo el lugar

-tenias que decirlo?- le dijo Julián molesto al tiempo que oía los gritos de pavor de los demás, mientras ellos buscaban un lugar par esconderse y cambiarse

-fue una suerte que luna nos diera las cosas ante son es así?- dijo cat en una mueca

Harry observo con temor como cerca de una centena de agentes de eternity rodeaban cada uno de los pasillos del teatro, y sacaban a los músicos hacia donde estaba el publico

-debemos escondernos- dijo luna de inmediato maldiciendo para su adentros

- no y hermione y los demás?- dijo draco de inmediato

- ellos también deben de protegerse- dijo luna observando como el "espejo astral " de hermione estaba casi inmóvil…….

Mala señal se dijo a si misma

Muy mala señal…………

Tres figuras vestidas de látex rojo se plantaron en medio del escenario

- gracias por habernos acompañado a este concierto- dijo con voz potente y profunda read dead- lamentablemente este ah acabado……………………

-no se preocupen- dijo red sky- ahora les daremos un espectáculo, lleno de dolor y sufrimiento

-crucio -dijeron a una sola voz y al azar atacaron a personas algunas de ellas que no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba ahí

Fue como una orden al mimo tiempo los agentes empezaron a atacar a los asistentes del concierto los cuales empezaron a gritar en todas direcciones

Harry ron y draco dirigieron su vista hacia donde estaba una casi inmóvil hermione, preocupados de su salud estuvieron a punto de lanzarse, literalmente en su ayuda , pero fueron detenidos por una voz potente

- Vaya ustedes realmente son molestos- dijo la voz de una mujer

Los ataques de detuvieron pues muchos agentes reconocían y temían de esa voz

Los reflectores iluminaron las siluetas de tres figuras que se encontraban en la parte alta de un lujoso candelabro

- ustedes- dijo una furiosa scarlet- siempre interrumpen nuestras fiestas

-realmente necesitas un organizador querida- se mofo black moon- tus fiestas son sumamente aburridas

-ya lo veremos- dijo red dead observando fijamente a una black rose quien parecía a algo enferma

-Entonces ella no es un espía- dijo harry mientras observaba a los contrincantes y observaba a la triada y a hermione entre el publico

- eso es lo que menos me preocupa harry- dijo draco te das cuneta que estamos en desventaja? Y que hermione esta atrapada alla abajo?- dijo el chico al tiempo que sacaba al varita

Acción que fue imitada por los otros incluida luna quien sin que ellos se dieran cuenta ,hacia planes con la triada

- esta ves no podrán con nosotros- dijo red scarlet- que merlín se apiade de sus almas- dijo en una mueca burlona- Ataquen……….. mátenlos a todos

Y fue ahí cuando harry supo que la guerra apenas había comenzado…………

Continuara………………………

En el prox capitulo

-Todos toquen un asiento de prisa

-Que es eso?...

-nunca vas a poder hacer un crucio decente si sigues con esos remordimientos de confianza potter, o los mata s o te matan primero esos es todo

-ha llegado al caballería

- toma poción revitalizadora te sentirás mejor

-es mi mejor sistema de seguridad

-ven a que limpien este desastre

- has fallado nuevamente

- en realidad no mi señor…………. Ellos han hecho justamente lo que queríamos

-tu eres un mago?

-no niegues que tu eres un integrante de lengua de serpiente, puedo reconocer como tocas el violín en cualquier parte

-a pesar de que lo advertí no me tomaste en cuneta

-tu iniciación para ser mortifago será el día de navidad

-Hermione estará bajo observación toda la noche

-Pudieron haberlos descubierto

- tu misión si decides aceptarla será conquistar a harry potter

- hemos decidido aceptar tu oferta julian……. Después de navidad si es que se puede, nos convertiremos en damphires

- entonces t u vas con ella, tu con el y yo con quien voy?

- has rechazado a ese bombón de 7?

- no puedo hacerle eso…………. No a el……………

- entonces serás la mascota del profesor?... típico………………

-si quieres una respuesta de mi parte tendremos que esperar hasta el baile

- le daremos una sorpresa a ron

- me vas a decir que necesitamos al ayuda de los gemelos weasley?

- no te quiero………….. te amo……

- sabias que vendran lengua de serpiente y otro grupo para el baile?

-el baile sera de disfraces y habra premios para los mejores

El siguiente capitulo se llamara: Cap 17: Una noche de luna nueva …misiones imposibles………..

92 paginas gracias por leer, manden reviews ok, no digo mas porque Luego se van a poner locochones con esto y además esto ya esta muy largo

esta vez completo tuve problema spara subierlo peor muchas gracias a quienes se dieorn cuenta de esto, bien aqui esta espero que lo hayan dosfrutado

gracias por su apoyo , denme una alegría, manden un review


	18. Cap 17:Una noche de luna nueva,misiones

Cap 17: Una noche de luna nueva …misiones imposibles………..

Un estruendo se oyó por todo el lugar al tipo que los hechizo empezaban a salir desde ambos lados, mucha gente estaba desesperada por querer huir cuanto antes de ahí

Luna estaba concentradísima y sin que nadie lo notara estaba moviendo sus manos con rapidez al tiempo que susurraba unas palabras que nadie oyó

-Listo- dijo sumamente satisfecha consigo misma con algunas gotas de sudor en al frente

- a que te refieres?- dijo distraídamente ron al tiempo que se libraba de un hechizo

Pero la chica no respondió a su pregunta sino que hizo unas señal afirmativa a la triada que ya había bajado hacia la parte mas concurrida del teatro

Julian se coloco la mano en al garganta y pronuncio

-Todos aquellos que quieran irse de aquí –dijo black night con seriedad- toquen un asiento de prisa………….

Mucha gente, sin saber porque, así lo hizo y por fortuna luna había convertido exitosamente los asientos en trasladores , una cosa muy sencilla para ella claro esta, harry y ron vieron con alegría como mucha gente desaparecía y solo una veintena seguía dentro del teatro, eran magos o brujas que se habían dado cuenta de la situación y estaban ayudando en la lucha

- vamos tu vete hacia delante moon- ordeno julian a Catherine mientras veía a una hermione cada vez mas pálida que luchaba contra tres agentes de eternity

Catherine asintió no sin antes darle una mirada preocupada a la chica

Mientras tanto draco buscaba con la mirada a hermione la cual no se veía en todos lados

- se habrá ido?- dijo ron preocupado-

- no ella no nos dejaría así- dijo harry sumamente seguro mientras luchaba con un agente de eternity , ellos ya habían subido a los balcones –debe estar luchando en la parte de abajo

- estará bien- dijo ron a draco al ver la mirada del chico- debemos de luchar nosotros también- dijo al tiempo que libraba a luna de un ataque- estas bien?- le dijo a la chica

- perfectamente- le respondió la rubia al tiempo que pensaba- por merlín si estos agentes son muy torpes

-Que es eso?...- dijo harry al tiempo que se asomaba al balcón y observaba a black rose teniendo problemas se le veía muy pálida- ella esta en peligro- sin mediar nada mas de un salto bajo hacia donde estaba la espía

Hermione se las estaba viendo negras, no solo había perdido de vista su espejo astral, cosa que es muy peligroso, si no que al gastar tanta energía ahora era la mas vulnerable de ahí

-estas bien?- le dijo harry llegando- te han herido?

-Estoy bien potter- le dijo black moon un poco molesta de que el chico se hubiera dado cuenta- es solo que me siento un poco mal. no te preocupes cuida de tus amigos

- precisamente eso hago- dijo el chico poniéndose delante de la chica y ejecutando un _protego_ para ambos- mientras estemos del mismo lado creo que será mejor apoyarnos los unos a los otros

- que conmovedor- dijo red dead al tiempo que rompía el encantamiento- casi me hacen llorar

- no digas eso- le respondió hermione con un poco de trabajo- que se va a correr el maquillaje

- estupida- dijo dead mientras se lanzaba contra al chica con ayuda de una espada-

Harry se interpuso entre ambos lanzándole hechizos a read dead haciendo que este arrojara la espada a un lado

-potter- dijo hermione mientras convocaba su propia espada y se la lanzaba al moreno- necesitaras mas esto que yo- dijo al tiempo que sacaba un revolver

Harry con trabajos pudo seguir la intensa lucha con espadas de read dead, pero read dead era un estupendo esgrimista y le causaba muchos problemas harry, para ser justos harry estuvo a punto de ser lastimado en varias ocasiones de no ser por black rose quien se interponía en algunos ataques

- debemos noquearlo- le dijo black rose en un susurro- aplícale un _crucio_ mientras lo distraigo- le dijo sin esperar nada mas y lanzándose hacia el chico de rojo

Un _crucio_?- se dijo mentalmente harry- coraje , necesito coraje- - busco algo de su rabia interna y repitió un tanto nervioso- _Crucio_-El ataque no fue muy poderoso pero si el dio de lleno a read dead quien cayo al suelo semi inconciente

-nunca vas a poder hacer un crucio decente si sigues con esos remordimientos de confianza – le reprendió black rose al tiempo que ella aplicaba el mismo hechizo a read dead el cual lo dejo ahora si totalmente inconciente y este desapareció de inmediato- potter, o los matas o te matan primero eso es todo

Harry quiso replicar algo pero el grito de la morena lo interrumpió

-Arghh- dijo con dolor hermione – que pasa?...

Harry no entendía nada de lo que sucedía ahí porque de repente se sintió mal la chica?

Hermione se recocía en el suelo, como si le hubieran aplicado un hechizo aturdidor, como fue tan descuidada?

-estas bien que pasa?- le dijo el chico tratando de ayudarla

-Mi…….. espejo…………… astral- dijo la chica con dificultad- busca a tu amiga …….hermione yo estaré ……… bien

- no te puedo dejar aquí- dijo el chico- hermione es muy buena ella estará bien

Diablos -pensó para si hermione ahora necesitaba que harry buscara a su espejo astral al cual al parecer le habían dado un ataque

Un estruendo se oyó nuevamente, y del escenario había algunos músicos que ahora llegaban a luchar

-ha llegado al caballería- dijo en un susurro black rose y observo a uno de los músicos que estaba lanzando hechizos y reconociéndolo, se recargo sobre harry a punto de desmayarse- no puede ser

Harry se asusto pues se dio cuenta que nunca había visto a alguien de la triada tan mal.

La lucha ya estaba siendo mas justa, poco a poco los magos iban enfrentándose a los espías de eternity los cuales se iban replegando, algunos desfallecidos se desaparecían al instante

De repente cuando faltaba poco para el final de la lucha una veintena de agentes de Dark Shadow llegaron, eran de nivel 3, es decir, camisas blancas, pero con su ayuda pudieron dispersar a los agentes enviados por scarlet

La cual estaba tan concentrada en luchar con black moon que no se dio cuenta de las bajas que tenia

- debemos largarnos de aquí- le dijo red sky- o no tendremos mas agente s para nuestro próximo golpe

- diablos tienes razón- se recrimino scarlet al tiempo que veía a harry con una casi desfallecida hermione- pero conseguimos lo que queríamos - dijo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a black night- será mejor que cuides mas a tus compañeras Night si quieres pasar otra navidad- dijo con burla y desapreció llevándose a casi todos sus agentes

Al fin los espías pudieron ver los daños, algunas partes del edifico habían quedado destruidas y otras tantas un poco incendiadas, algunas personas estaban desmayadas producto del pánico y los primeros ataques, algunos camisas blancas empezaron a limpiar el lugar, ellos se percataron de ver a Black Rose en brazos de harry

Se acercaron rápidamente al chico al mismo tiempo que llegaba , draco, ron y luna junto a ellos

- Black rose como te sientes?- dijo moon preocupada- te dije que era una muy mala idea que hicieras eso

-Estaré bien – dijo rose moviéndose con dificultad mientras julian llegaba hacia ella y la cargaba dejando ver un marca en la parte baja de la espalda, ya que el traje se había rasgado a causa de read dead, no se identificaba plenamente, pues solo se apreciaba un mancha negra, para harry y draco que fueron los únicos que observaron

- toma- le dijo luna al tiempo que el pasaba un pequeño frasco –es poción revitalizadora te sentirás mejor………….

-que hace un chica como tu cargando poción revitalizadora?- le dijo con un gesto de fingido asombro black night

- pensé que iba a desvelarme – dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-debemos irnos- dijo black rose- no tardan en llegar los del ministerio- dijo al tiempo que apuraba la botella de un solo trago sintiéndose un poco recuperada

- y este lugar?- dijo moon contrariedad- ellos debieron de haber dejado algo…. No vinieron a atacar este lugar por casualidad algo traman-dijo mientras trataba de irse otra vez

-ven- le dijo julian con firmeza- deja que limpien este desastre los camisas blancas ellos nos dirán que encuentran, además deben de llevar a los heridos al hospital

-de acuerdo- dijo black moon

-no han visto a hermione?- dijo un draco preocupadísimo

-su amiga morena?- dijo hermione- la encontraran detrás del escenario, estaba luchando con otros dos sujetos

-deben de ser Catherine y julian- dijo harry aliviado- ojala estén bien

Catherine se sintió bien ante al preocupación del chico sin saber porque

- ustedes váyanse también rápidamente de aquí antes de que lleguen los del ministerio y les hagan preguntas- les dijo black night al tiempo que les arrojaba un pequeño dispositivo- es un traslador – les explico los llevara al lugar que deseen…. Nos veremos pronto

Y terminando esto los tres desaparecieron en un explosión de humo negro

-ya lo oyeron- les dijo harry- busquemos a hermione ,a los demás y larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes

No les fue difícil encontrar a los tres estaban justo detrás del escenario y julian cargaba a una débil hermione

- que te ha pasado?- dijo draco preocupado y casi arrancando a Hermione de los brazos de Julián para poder abrazarla , y de paso, verificar cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida

- me dieron por la espalda- dijo hermione intentando pararse- no es nada

- ahora mismo vamos a un hospital- le respondió draco apretándola mas a su pecho

- con razón ella me dijo que te buscara- dijo harry molesto consigo mismo

- no es hora de lamentarse harry , debemos irnos – le dijo Catherine quien se veía tranquila

-iremos con ustedes- dijo una voz- quiero saber si hermione estará bien- dijo Alex al tiempo que llegaba con Pierre

- pero….-dijo harry contrariado- es que nosotros………….

-No hay tiempo para eso potter- dijo Pierre al tiempo que levantaba una varita con la mano derecha, como si eso explicara todo - ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones después

- cual es el hospital mas cercano- dijo harry a Catherine

- piensa en _st. Aime_- le dijo Pierre- es un hospital pequeño de un conocido mió y no harán preguntas

El chico así lo hizo y una ves que todos tocaron el dispositivo este lo llevo hacia la recepción de lo que parecía un casa pequeña , la gente a de ahí parecía no percatarse de los nuevos visitantes

Pierre rápidamente hablo con la enfermera en turno y ante las negaciones de hermione la llevaron con un doctor

Media hora mas tarde el medico salio y se acerco a Pierre, al cual le murmuro algunas cosas, Pierre asintió con la cabeza y después de marcharse el medico , el chico se dirigió a donde estaban los demás con un desesperado draco

-Hermione estará bajo observación toda la noche- dijo Pierre al tiempo que observaba a Draco y a Alex los mas afectados de esto- al parecer perdió mucha energía , es como si hubiera corrido 50 kilómetros a máxima velocidad sin detenerse

- gasto demasiada energía- dijo con preocupación luna-

- podemos ir a verla?- dijo draco con voz preocupada

- no ,ahorita le han administrado algunas medicinas y unas pociones para que recupere esa energía dentro de dos horas se despertara y podremos verla

Los demás asintieron con preocupación, tan inmersos estaban en la salud de hermione que no notaron cuándo Catherine julian y luna se hacían a un lado para poder hablar a solas , alegando que irían por cafés para todos

-segura que no hay que preocuparnos?- dijo julian por décima vez a la rubia

- por su puesto que no- dijo la rubia casi ofendida, la poción es una receta de Thunder Raven y el es idóneo para esto, ella estará totalmente recuperada en dos horas

-se expuso demasiado- dijo Catherine molesta- y si se hubiera desmayado?

-localizamos su espejo astral cuándo estaba por desaparecer-dijo Julián también preocupado-si ella hubiera perdido el conocimiento sin haber deshecho su espejo ella ………….

- hubiera entrado en estado de coma ………-termino Catherine- merlín ellos lo sabían…….-dijo dando un puñetazo hacia la pared- sabían que ella usaría un espejo astral ………..

- pero aun así les fallaron - dijo luna tratando de tranquilizarlos- ustedes son lo mejor que tiene la organización así que no creo que deban de preocuparse por Rose ella estará bien ……….sea lo que sea que hayan venido a hacer han fallado ……..

Al mismo tiempo , los lideres de eternity tenían una junta con el temible lord oscuro

- has fallado nuevamente.-dijo tranquilamente el lord mientras acariciaba a nagini- era sencillo, ir matar muggles causar pánico, que los magos se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia, o a caso eso es tan difícil para ti?... creo que me he equivocado contigo

- en realidad no mi señor……-dijo scarlet sin levantar la mirada-……. Ellos han hecho justamente lo que queríamos……….. teníamos que fracturarlos, destrozarlos por dentro, infundirles el temor de que podemos destruirlos en el momento que queramos………. Esto solo ha sido el inicio mi señor-dijo al tiempo que levantaba el rostro y observaba al lord con unos ojos inyectados de furia- solo le pido que espere .. le juro que el baile de Halloween de este año en hogwarts será………inolvidable

Después de una buena dosis de cafeína los chicos estaban mas despiertos y mas contentos, después de que el medico a cargo les dijera que hermione había sido dada de alta, el medico no entendía la recuperación tan rápida de la chica la cual cuando los volvió a ver tenia una cara con algo de pena

- no debieron de haberse preocupado tanto por mi- les dijo al chica algo nerviosa- estaba bien solo que no tenia muchas energías

- no podemos hablar aquí- le dijo Catherine con seriedad -debemos ir a otro lugar

- vamos a nuestra casa- dijo Alex rápidamente

-Alex?- dijo hermione confundida- como………..

-en casa hablamos- dijo Pierre

Nadie mas dijo nada, en el trayecto hacia la casa de Alex, todos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos

Harry pensaba que estuvieron muy cerca de hacerle daño nuevamente a alguien a quien el quería. Cuanto mas se tardaría esto en terminar?... en momentos como este solo deseaba que voldemort se presentara para acabar de una vez por todas con esto

Ron estaba muy pensativo, muchos cabos sueltos, porque no todo estaba claro para el ….. no había duda de que algo raro estaba pasando allí

Draco era el mas afectado de todos, un poco mas y hubiera perdido a hermione, el saber perderla , hizo que se diera cuenta de algo.. algo para lo cual sentía que ya estaba preparado… algo que no podía callar… pero tendría que hacerlo al menos por ahora

Una vez en el estudio y una vez que todos tuvieron mas café en sus manos comenzaron a hablar

-y mark y los demás?- dijo hermione para romper el silencio

-les dijimos que se fueran-dijo Pierre- ellos lo entienden…no es la primera vez que pasa

-tu eres un mago?-dijo ron ya harto de tanto misterio dirigiéndose a Alex-

- si………. Lo soy- dijo el chico tranquilamente- al igual que Pierre los demás son muggles normales

-pero………-dijo hermione totalmente sorprendida- nunca lo hubiera imaginado

- nunca pensé que regresarías- dijo Catherine a Pierre cosa que desconcertó a algunos

- créeme que no fue por decisión propia- dijo Pierre

-creo que debemos de explicarles- dijo Alex-necesitan saber algo que ha llegado a nuestros oídos

-tienes razón- dijo Pierre

Los demás se miraron contrariados ante esto

-verán- empezó Pierre- nosotros somos magos "_commentatus solum_"ese es el nombre por el que se nos conoce, somos magos a los cuales se nos ha entregado una carta anunciándonos nuestro lugar en alguna escuela de magia pero rechazamos el puesto….así que nosotros aprendemos por nuestra cuenta

-pero porque rechazaron su lugar?- dijo harry algo confuso de que alguien pudiera rechazar algo así

- en mi caso no tuve elección- dijo Pierre- en esa época no conocía nadie que fuera mago o bruja…….así que simplemente creí que era una mentira……… mas bien trate de hacérmelo creer a mi mismo…… aunque en el fondo sabia que la magia era tan real como los canales de Venecia

- por mi parte- dijo Alex- no podía dejar sola a una persona muy importante para mi……….-dijo observando a hermione-además no le preste mucha importancia

Hermione se sintió culpable de eso

-cada uno de nosotros- dijo Pierre continuando- aprendió de manera separada , hechizos y se hizo de su varita por distintos medios……..es por eso que nosotros no estamos registrados en ningún ministerio o en alguna lista de colegio……… nadie a parte del grupo y ahora ustedes sabe que somos magos

- eso nos da algunos privilegios- dijo Alex- además de paz y tranquilidad , acceso a información que jamás debe de ser oída por magos

-por alguna forma extraña los magos piensan que los muggles son estupidos y no pueden tener ideas- dijo Pierre sarcástico – y es por eso de que estábamos preparados esta noche……. Nosotros sabíamos que esos sujetos iban a ir

- porque nos dicen eso?- dijo Catherine a Pierre- porque dicen que debemos saberlo?

- bien si quieres seguir con esa careta perfecto- dijo Pierre levantándose bruscamente- pero no nos quieran ver como tontos ,ustedes estaban luchando contra ellos,-dijo señalando a harry , ron y draco-y ella casi se muere por usar tanta magia- dijo señalando a hermione- además tu nunca has sido una santa Cathy-dijo mordazmente- O caso ya lo olvidaste ?...

Nunca lo olvidaría, se dijo a si misma Catherine , pero no dijo nada.

-Lo que Pierre quiere decir- dijo Alex mas tranquilo- es que ustedes están metidos en esto……. No, no es necesario que lo encubran- dijo al ver la protesta en labios de harry- no es necesaria una explicación ,solo queremos decirles lo que hemos descubierto y que tal vez si a ustedes no les sirve la información puede ser que le den esta información a alguien que lo entienda-dijo mirando fijamente a hermione

Hermione apretó con fuerza la mano de draco quién era a quien tenia al lado, acaso Alex…………

- unos meses antes de esto………… seria en junio, no Pierre-le dijo Alex mirando a su amigo- estábamos en un concierto de un pequeño café de Grecia………..y cuando estábamos guardando los instrumentos oímos una conversación muy interesante

- básicamente no entendimos todo…. Mi griego esta muy oxidado- dijo Pierre- pero esos sujetos hablaron de que las piezas del ajedrez estaban acomodándose a la perfección, que ellos se encargarían de que el grupo del elegido se fracturara-dijo y harry sintió una opresión en el pecho - que solo esperaban la señal de su "señor" para atacar a alguien……

Hermione pensó si el ataque de sus padre había sido planeado…..eso era imposible no? …….además….Que ganaría voldemort con eso?

-pero lo mas importante de todo fue que hablaron del santo _cáliz dex deae_- dijo Alex con voz tranquila para saber las reacciones de todos

-Que significa eso?- dijo harry

-Es latín- le dijo draco- significa ………."cáliz de dios"

-Peor tal vez lo conozcan mas por el titulo de Santo grial o sangreal- dijo Pierre con una sonrisa-

Hermione, Catherine, y julian permanecieron tranquilos, aunque por dentro estaban mas que sorprendidos, ellos ya sabían del santo grial?

-el sangreal…….-repitió luna por lo bajo

-que es el sangreal?- dijo ron ignorando la reacción de luna

-en los libros de religión muggle –empezó luna con voz calmada- específicamente en al religión cristiana……..se le llamo sangreal a la copa de la cual bebió Jesús la noche de la ultima cena…….. se dice que al beber de esa copa se gana la inmortalidad……

-quien es ese tal Jesús y que diablos es la ultima cena- dijo exasperado draco

- la ultima cena de Jesús y sus discípulos es crucial para toda la religión cristiana, ya que, después de eso, uno de los discípulos de Jesús lo traiciono………. Y el murió pero al haber bebido de esa copa, se dice que no murió sino que su cuerpo desapreció y resucito al tercer día- dijo hermione con voz tranquila también- Jesús……el era el Mesías…..era el elegido-dijo observando a harry……..

El elegido…………..

-eso es solo una leyenda- dijo Catherine tratando de desviar toda atención de eso- no se ha sabido nada de que en verdad existió un santo grial……….

-eso es lo que pensamos nosotros- dijo Pierre-pero ellos estaban tan …felices…..pues también hablaron de la ambrosía……………..

- la ambrosia- dijo draco- ese es uno de los ingredientes para el elixir de la vida eterna

- ahora si ya me perdí- dijo ron

- si pusieras la debida atención a tus clases de pociones-dijo julian con algo serio en al voz – sabrías que elixir de la vida eterna es solo un mito mas, se dice que el elixir de la vida eterna, da precisamente eso, vida eterna ,fuerza y poder inimaginable a quien lo beba

- pero la ambrosía esta extinta- dijo draco- severus me lo dijo

- es solo lo que oímos –dijo Pierre apresurado- no sabemos que tanto es verdad o mentira

- muchas gracias por todo- dijo harry sinceramente- seguro que será importante en su momento

-ahora ser a mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dio Alex- ustedes deben de estar en la escuela entes del desayuno y deben de irse muy temprano de aquí

Ahora durmieron en habitaciones separadas. Catherine se quedo con hermione y luna, mientras que los chicos se quedaron en otra, Pierre y Alex estaban en sus cuartos

Los pasos apresurados en el piso alertaron a Alex mas aun cuando esos pasos se pararon justo detrás de su puerta, una serie de toquidos después de eso y en un clave que el conocía le dio un respiro , el conocía a la apersona que estaba detrás de la puerta así que con paso tranquilo la abrió dejando así entrar a la chica

- no pensé que vinieras- dijo Alex observando a la recién llegada

- lo siento no podría irme de aquí sin aclarar esto contigo- dijo hermione- no sabia que por mi culpa no habías entrado a un colegio mágico

- no debes de preocuparte por eso- dijo Alex con voz tranquila- mi decisión siempre será la misma, aunque tuviera tiempo de volverlo a hacer, realmente a pesar de ser un mago no me siento como uno verdaderamente……… es solo que veces una persona debe de tomar decisiones importantes, decisiones que pueden afectar a algunas personas, pero si uno esta completamente de acuerdo con eso todo saldrá bien

- que me estas tratando de decir Alex?- dijo hermione confusa

- te que descubierto- dijo Alex

-a que te refieres?- dijo hermione

-no niegues que tu eres un integrante de lengua de serpiente-le dijo seriamente el chico.- puedo reconocer como tocas el violín en cualquier parte y créeme esa eras tu……

De nada le serviría engañarlo, ella sabia perfectamente que el la conocía a la perfección

- si……….. soy yo- dijo hermione un poco cabizbaja- pero es que………

El chico puso un dedo sobre su boca

- no ,no me lo digas……… no es necesario- le respondió el chico- creo que harry, ron y draco no lo saben cierto?-la chica negó con la cabeza- lo suponía………porque?

-aun no es tiempo.. ellos no lo entenderían……….-dijo la chica- tengo miedo de que al decirles mi secreto ellos se alejen de mi

Y ahora no se refería al solo hecho de lengua de serpiente………..sino a ser espía

-ellos son tus amigos……….. lo entenderán- le dijo Alex- solo confía en ellos……. Sabes perfectamente que aquí estaré cuando lo necesites……….. aun cuándo eso implique utilizar magia

-gracias- le dijo hermione mientras se levantaba y se dirigía la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta se volteo al chico y le dijo- por cierto de que escuela recibiste la invitación?

-Hogwarts ………….- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa triste al momento que se cerro la puerta

A la mañana siguiente , todos se despertaron a causa de unos gritos en la sala de la casa, los cuales eran causados por Pierre y por Catherine quienes discutían acaloradamente y al parecer no se habían percatado que todos los observaban

-a pesar de que lo advertí no me tomaste en cuenta- le dijo Catherine exasperada al chico- no debías utilizar tu magia nuevamente

- no podía ponerme a elegir o si?- le repitió también molesto el chico

- sabes perfectamente que si sigues utilizando tu magia…………….

- si lo se me moriré mas pronto de lo que dices _nox…_……….. por eso me dejaste después de todo no?-dijo el muy ofendido- porque no podía utilizar la magia, era casi un muggle

-sabes perfectamente que no fue por eso- le dijo al chica con la voz algo afectada-….. no podía permitirme que tu estuvieras conmigo ….. mi vida siempre ha sido difícil y siempre tendrías que utilizar magia…….nadie debe de estar conmigo no eres solo tu

-aun así no tardaste mucho por dejarme _mon amante_ -dijo Pierre molesto-

_Mon Amante …_es decir querida mía en francés _…..ese_ apelativo no lo había dicho desde hace mucho tiempo

Pierre DuMont era el hijo único de una mujer francesa y un padre italiano , el joven poseía lo mejor de ambas culturas, un atractivo sorprendente y una sensualidad en la voz capaz de hacer que cualquier mujer en el mundo lo volteara a ver……….

Catherine lo conoció el verano pasado cuando estaba de vacaciones con julian en su querida Verona, en una salida lo conoció y no pudieron separase en algunos meses

- hace mucho que no me decías así _mon amant …_…-le respondió la chica también diciéndole "querido mió "

- _une bavarde est_ –(maldita sea)dijo en voz alta el chico- Catherine …….yo …..

-No digas mas ……..-le dijo al chica- _il promet seulement que tu ne recommenceras pas à utiliser ta magie et nous ne discuterons plus _( solo promete que no volverás a utilizar tu magia y no discutiremos mas )-le dijo en un perfecto francés

-Dejaras alguna vez tu "trabajo"?-le respondió el chico con una mueca maliciosa sabiendo perfectamente que los estaban escuchando

Harry observo con algo pesado en el estomago, como un golpe . Porque diablos el no sabia francés, observo tamben que luna parecía entenderlo así que se prometió preguntarle mas tarde de que diablos hablaban, no porque estuviera celoso de ese sujeto ,Claro que no…………

ES solo que le gustaba la entonación de francés utilizada por ambos chicos, si era eso, nada mas que eso.

-nunca- le dijo con fiereza la chica –entonces creo que seguiremos discutiendo………..

- _jusqu'à ce que tu décides de revenir belle_ (hasta que decidas volver bella)- le dijo el chico mientras acariciaba su mejilla acto que la chica tomo con indiferencia, no así un chico de cabellos negros que los observaba atónito

-debemos irnos- dijo presuroso harry- o se darán cuanta de nuestra ausencia

-Tienes razón- le dijo Catherine sonriéndole al chico cosa que causo una sombra en los ojos de Pierre

-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo hermione a Alex- mándame una carta y a ver en que momento podemos escaparnos para verlos otra vez

- será un placer- dijo Alex sonriendo ya abrazando profundamente ala chica

- a todo esto- dijo ron- quien gano el concurso?

-creo que a los del grupo de lengua de serpiente les gusto su actuación- dijo hermione cuando estaban subiendo a los coches………….

Pierre miro aun confundido Alex mientras este se despedida de los chicos

El regreso a Hogwarts fue muy sencillo, se fueron en trasladores hasta Londres y de ahí conducieron hasta hogwarts, llegaron con el tiempo justo al desayuno, solo transfigurando sus ropas a sugerencia de luna.

Algo que desconcertó al grupo, a excepción de la triada , fue que una vez que luna entro al gran comedor , adopto su característica forma de ser, sus mirada curiosa se hizo presente y los ignoro olímpicamente, como si solo se hubiera cruzado con ellos por casualidad en la entrada

Otro gesto que no pudieron pasar desapercibido, es la mirada de absoluto reproche de severus snape, dirigida por un momento hacia Catherine y después desviándola mas mortalmente para julian

-No quisiera estar en tus zapatos- le dijo ron al castaño mientras este se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores

- ni a mi- le dijo el en un susurro antes de separarse por completo del grupo

El grupo se sentó como si no hubiera pasado nada en las ultimas horas, pero tan distraídos estaban en el papel , que no se dieron cuneta que el director Dumbledore los observaba atentamente y una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro

Pensaban que el no sabia que se escapaban

Y creían que se saldrían con la suya…………

Rió para si mismo ante los deslices de la juventud…….. creían que las personas mayores no se daban cuenta de nada……. Habría que planear una reunión con todos ellos , pero esperaría un poco

Las lechuzas hicieron su aparición con sobres para todos, las típicas cartas de la señora weasley ahora dirigidas también para Catherine, donde le decía que le enviaría un libro de los Selenitas, en donde había algo referente con lo de su madre

-Vaya hasta que se acordó- dijo cat- me lo había prometido desde hacia rato

-ella es así- dijo ron mientras bufaba ante el: "_ponte suéter_" escrito de tu madre- no te apures que poco a poco vas a ir conociendo a la familia- le dijo casi sin pensar pero para Catherine significo mucho

Y harry se había dando cuenta y sabia porque………..

Ella tenia una familia. A la que pertenecía…… gente se preocupaba por ella, con cosas tan banales como ponerse suéter en pleno octubre

Tan ensimismados estaban que no notaron la palidez de Draco cuándo recibió un pergamino, para cualquiera esa era una simple carta nada sin importancia, pero el lo sabia esa era una carta de El………..

De su padre………………..

Guardo con premura la carta entre sus ropas, tenia que leerla pero no delante de ellos , no podría debía de saberlo primero el , a solas……..

Sentía el papel en su bolsillo como si fuera un hierro candente y no podía aguantar hasta la tarde para leerlo

Las clases fueron tranquilas, comparadas con el fin de semana fueron como al seda, harry no sabia porque,pero desde hacia un tiempo, siendo honestos desde que se juntaba mas con Catherine, la escuela no se le hacia pesada y eso que tendrían los Éxtasis ese año

Era extraño……… tal vez deba de hablar con Catherine de eso………..

La tarde llego y los chicos se despidieron, Catherine y Julián tenían un cita con snape, como muy a su pesar les anunciaron, hermione dijo que iría a la biblioteca, ron se fue al lago, alegando que necesitaba pensar a solas, cosa que después de reponerse los demás asintieron, y harry bueno el también tenia que pensar y estaba creyendo que la torre de astronomía seria un buen lugar, draco también se retiro muy nervioso alegando que tenia que darle de comer a su lechuza

Cuando todos sabían perfectamente que no tenia…………

Quedaron de verse por al noche en al torre de los premios anuales…………

Hermione estaba nerviosa en la torre, Gamma le había dado un sobre después de la comida, con la información que quería sobre Read Dead

El sobre estaba sobre su cama como si tuviera un hechizo poderoso

_-porque no lo abres?-_ le dijo Luca su hermoso fénix con al cabeza ladeada-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que voy a encontrar ahí dentro- le respondió hermione mientras conjuraba un capo de vino que apuro de un trago

-_No creo que sea tan malo_- dijo el ave ululando ahí allí, como buscando algo- _no se ve que tenga ninguna magia obscura, parecen simples hojas _

- bueno ya- dijo hermione al parecer el vino la había ayudado, se acerco al sobre que rasgo con ayuda de su varita, saco las hojas y comenzó a leer, los cambios de color en su cara eran simplemente alarmantes-………..merlín………. esto si es imposible- dijo dejándose caer en al cama- Entonces el………..

El fénix movió la cabeza negativamente , ahora no podría decirle a su ama que esa tarde había conocido a otro fénix, dijo que su nombre era Flawkes, y que su amo era el director de la escuela, su ama estaba tan preocupada que no podría decirle que había sentido algo extraño al estar con ese otro fénix

Como algo calido……. Ni hablar ya se lo contaría después, ahora solo quedaba reconfortarla y esperar a que su cara recuperara el color

Sabia que lo haría así que ya no le preocupaba, pero aun así porque tenia un presentimiento que todo se descubriría?

Esto apenas comenzaba se decía mientras no dejaba de pensar en sus amigos, estaría del lado correcto, si éramos honestos desde que se empezó a juntar con potter y los demás su vida ha estado en peligro en muchas ocasiones……….entonces porque seguía con ellos?

Oh si, ya lo recordaba……………. Por ella

El viviría en el mundo muggle sin magia …….solo por ella………. Por ella y ……

Por su amor

Esos eran los pensamientos de draco mientras observaba la carta abierta en la lechuzeria del colegio

Se revolvió su cabello con una mano mientras volvía a releer la carta

**_Draco: _**

****

**_No he podido mandarte un carta antes porque estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos, hay muchas cosas implicadas con nuestro lord que serán muy importantes para ti y para esos estupidos de hogwarts, no puedo decirte mas porque ni a nosotros nos han dicho, pero créeme que Dumbledore esta a punto de caer.. _**

****

**_Ojala que tu plan con esa chica, no me has dicho el nombre, resulte, seria una buena idea que una nueva mujer entre en las filas de nuestro señor, y de parte de el te felicito por el plan de conquistar a esa sangre sucia , se que debes de estar sufriendo tan solo con tocar sus asquerosas manos , pero es un valor que se te será recompensado Draco, sigue adelante con el plan y has que potter confié en ti ciegamente , su mayor dolor será que uno de sus "preciado amigos" lo traicione _**

****

**_Por eso es esta carta ,al fin hay buenas noticias tu iniciación para ser mortifago será el día de navidad, el lord piensa aprovechar las vacaciones para que el vejete no sospeche nada, debes de extra contento no es así, lo que siempre has soñado al fin se cumplirá _**

****

**_Otra cosa, hijo Quero que busques información acerca de un organización que se llama Eternity, es todo lo que se, pero no me agrada para nada, nuestro señor nos a dejado de lado a nosotros, los mortifagos, por culpa de esos sujetos, que osan llevar mascaras como nosotros pero que a simple vista son solo unos estupidos mocosos, no es conveniente para nuestro prestigio que esos sujetos se lleven el crédito _**

****

**_Destruye esta carta en cuento la leas no queremos que nadie mas sepa lo que dice cierto? _**

****

**_LM _**

Por supuesto que no padre- dijo draco en voz alta- no queremos que nadie "incorrecto" sepa de esta carta……..-dijo mientras la contemplaba y volvía al castillo

Al mismo tiempo, en las mazmorras del castillo sucedía algo ya esperado

-Pudieron haberlos descubierto- decía un enfurecido severus snape frente al fuego con un copa de whiskey de fuego- es que a caso ya ni siquiera me harán caso a mi?...recuerden que aun yo soy su superior………..

Y había estado así desde hace 10 minutos, solo detenía su enojo para aparecer mas whiskey en su vaso, pero extrañamente no regañaba a Catherine quien se divertía de la situación ,sino a julian quien estaba sentado prestándole-o al menos intentando- toda la atención al hombre frente a el

-……….Y encima Rose sale perjudicada- continuo severus el regaño- y a quien por Salazar se le ocurre utilizar un espejo astral en un ataque?

-pero todo salio bien- se atrevió a decir el castaño mientras se bebía de un golpe su ya conocido vino- además nadie sospecho

- que nadie sospecho?- bramo el profesor de pociones- tengo a Dumbledore en mi cuello, el lo sospecha estupido murcielaguito………. Y créeme que si yo caigo tu te vas conmigo

-deberían decirle de una vez por todas al director que es lo que pasa- dijo valientemente Catherine del otro lado de la estancia mientras jugaba un poco con su varita entre los dedos

-estas loca- le dijo severus pero calmándose un poco, ese era uno de los extraños poderes que cat ejercía sobre el- no , el no puede enterarse …aun no………no podemos arriesgar también al director……. Y no sabemos como reaccionara ante esto

-Pues hermione me dijo que ellos habían hecho un club secreto el año pasado y a el le gusto mucho- dijo cat simplemente

-era un club de escuela, era muy simple, además se llamaba El "Ejercito de Dumbledore"-dijo con un mueca cosa que los chicos imitaron-que nombre tan cursi-después de beber otro trago continuo- nosotros estamos en una organización mundial que ataca y mata personas…….-

-personas malas……….-aclaro julian- y no solo personas, también criaturas……….elfos…duendes…-empezó a enumerar como pensando esos hechos-…..algunos gigantes…creo que una vez vi a un primo lejano mió que……..

-Maldita sea- dijo severus- pues eso mismo..matamos……… a dumbledore no le gusta la violencia amenos que sea absolutamente necesaria……creo que deberes de tener al señor oscuro a tu lado con su varita en el cuello y el podría pensarlo durante semanas ……. Y yo lo conozco y créeme no le gustara nada

-Bueno ya entonces deja de regañar al pobre de julian o te saldrán canas …..-dijo Catherine mientras se acercaba al hombre y ella misma le rellenaba el vaso de whiskey

-Oye que aun soy muy joven- dijo el hombre sin intimidarse –además no tengo canas …..

Julian solo los observo, mientras ahora ellos empezaban a discutir por tonterías, sonriendo internamente, quien diría que severus se portara así, es mas que diría el severus de hace 20 años si Julián se lo hubiera dicho?

Esos eran buenos tiempos

Para la noche todos regresaron a la torre como habían acordado pero faltaba alguien

- oigan draco ya se tardo no?- dijo ron mientras bebía un vaso de jugo de calabaza

-no lo he visto desde la tarde- dijo hermione preocupada y nerviosa- en donde estará?

Hermione se disponía a buscar al chico cuando la puerta se abrió y un decaído draco entro

-que te pasa?- dijo harry preocupado- sucedió algo?

El rubio no dijo nada solo atino a sentarse al lado de hermione y le extendió a ron la carta , haciendo un ademán de que el pelirrojo la leyera , cosa que hizo de inmediato

Después de que se enteraron del contenido un profundo silencio se instalo entre ellos

-porque están así?- les recrimino Catherine- si eso es lo que queríamos no?

-Pero no servirá de nada- dijo draco hablando por primer a vez- aun así recibiré la marca………. Además ya te estoy involucrando a ti demasiado

-Por lo de la marca no deberías preocuparte draco- dijo julian tranquilamente- eso es sencillo…………no puedes tener la marca si quieres que harry confié en ti cierto?...

-Y sobre mi….-dijo cat restándole importancia- no debes de preocuparte… eso se arreglar rápidamente

- lo importante aquí es que ellos se han comido el anzuelo……… que piensan hacer algo en contra del director y ahora lo sabemos- empezó a decir Julián- además de que te han dado el nombre de esos sujetos de rojo ……Eternity no?...

-Pero también quieren que traicione a potter……..-dijo draco ausente

Harry se hinco frente al rubio……y le levanto el rostro para clavar sus ojos esmeraldas en los plata de draco

-Tu me traicionarías alguna vez?- le dijo directamente y sin titubeos harry

-No……. Nunca- le respondió el rubio completamente seguro de eso

-Entonces para mi esta bien- dijo harry también con tranquilidad- esa carta nos ha descolocado un poco pero es cierto lo que dicen ellos dos, no hay de que preocuparse

Draco esbozo una sonrisa y con ella se tranquilizo era cierto, ellos eran sus amigos, y ningún plan de su padre los lograría separar ,no, y ahora menos cuando al fin, la había encontrado a ella………

Los siguientes días fueron igual de tranquilos, los lazos de amistad se iban endureciendo, cosa que tarde o temprano seria una gran ayuda en al lucha aunque ni ellos mismos lo supieran

Ahora lo mas normal entre ellos era, las peleas de palomitas, las explicaciones del mundo muggle, las risas de hermione y harry cuando les explicaron a draco y a ron como operaba el cine muggle, y la fascinación de estos ante el control remoto

-es como una varita con muchos botones- dijo un muy contento ron a draco, el rubio asintió con mucha seguridad

Catherine rodó los ojos, pero era un mudo intento por contener la risa, tonto ron como draco no se separaron del control, hasta que julian les prometió regalarles una televisión a cada uno ,con todo y control remoto multifuncional, no había palabras para describir la ilusión de ambos chicos ante tal promesa

Ese fin de semana se fueron a pasear por hosmeade, matando el tiempo en Honeydukes-ron con un carga dos veces mas grande de la habitual paseaba por las calles comiendo plumas de azúcar-, mandando lechuzas a Alex-para desesperación de draco- y a la familia weasley-ante la insistencia de Catherine-, comprando materiales para la escuela –no hay que decir quien quería esto no?-,suspirando ante los nuevos modelos de escobas- tuvieron que arrastrar a harry ,Catherine y a draco de ahí literalmente- y disfrutando de una buena cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas-julian estaba en sus limites de paciencia-

Era el fin de semana mas tranquilo que habían pasado, el cual los relajo lo bastante para afrontar las clases de esas semana, y lo pero de todo , el baile que se celebraría ese viernes

La semana inicio tranquila, faltaba muy poco para el baile y los ánimos ya se podían leer en cada alumno de hogwarts que ahora que ya cenaban y comían en distintas mesas las invitaciones estaban al por mayor

- has rechazado a ese bombón de 7?-decía una escandalizada lavender brown a hermione mientras un chico de séptimo de ravenclaw se alejaba cabizbajo-

-si ,y si me permites estoy desayunando-le respondió hermione a su compañera

Ese era la bienvenida del miércoles en el gran comedor

- pues si sigues así, no te quedara de otra mas que salir con peeves- le replico parvarti en el mismo tono

- se ve que ustedes están muy contentas no?- dijo Catherine como si nada mientras bebía jugo de naranja- supongo que ya tienen pareja……

Harry se atraganto con su jugo de naranja , pues una carcajada ante el comentario de Catherine le salio tan natural que no pudo evitarla

-Pues para que lo sepas …………..-añadió lavender- seamus y dean van a ir con nosotras

-Y….. ellos lo saben?- ahora les dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de mirarlas

-Pues aun no.-dijo tímida parvarti- pero es cuestión de tiempo ya veras

-Buena suerte- dijo Catherine concentrándose en los hotcakes-

-Pero ha se ser una lastima- añadió lavender como si nada- que por no aceptar las invitaciones de nadie , solo te quede ir con tu primo no es así Catherine?

-nada de eso querida- dijo en un susurro Catherine- Julián y yo no iremos juntos al baile……… el quiere ir solo así que eso lo hará

-Que pena entonces que vayas sola………-dijo parvarti con una sonrisa enorme

-Quien dijo que iría sola?- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa misteriosa……….

-Además ya no importa mucho si vas o no con pareja- añadió ginny weasley quien se sentía muy ofendida hacia los ataques hacia la pelirroja-el baile será de disfraces y habrá premios para los mejores………así que es solo que tengas un buen disfraz

-Eso es lo de menos- añadió lavender sacándole la lengua- nosotras ganaremos todos esos premios-y ambas chicas se marcharon ofendidas del lugar

-están locas –añadió en un bufido ginny- pero es cierto hermione porque no fuiste con ese chico

-Viste que solo me estaba viendo los pechos?- dijo la morena ofendida- además ya tengo planes para esa noche

-es cierto- dijo ron acordándose de repente y soltando el tenedor- tu y yo habíamos quedado en que iríamos juntos al próximo baile no?

Draco sintió un puñetazo en el estomago hermione iría con Ron?

-Así es pero ron……….-dijo hermione observando a su amigo- y yo hablamos y quedamos en ir con otras personas………..

Draco volvió literalmente a la vida

-pero recuerda, me tiene que agradar el sujeto- dijo el chico amenazador……..

-si, si como digas- dijo hermione ignorándolo

-Y de que te disfrazaras cat?- dijo ginny evitando un pelea

-Es un sorpresa- dijo una sonriente pelirroja- y tu con quien iras?...

-Con Colin……….-añadió ginny un poco tímida- como ni el ni yo tenemos a alguien que nos guste ahora pues hemos decidido ir juntos como amigos

-Muy bien- le aplaudió la pelirroja- se ve que colin es un buen chico

-Lo dices porque te ha tomado muchas fotos- le dijo hermione sonriente

-Oye solo el ha obtenido mis mejores ángulos- dijo bromista cat-además se ve tan tierno cuándo me pide una foto

Las chicas siguieron hablando sin darse cuenta la mirada decidida entre los tres chicos presentes, y quedando en un silencioso acuerdo de que antes del jueves tendrían sus parejas

Catherine iba paseando por el gran lago, necesitaba estar sola para pensar y que mejor que esos lugares, además, no iba sola precisamente estaba cleo con ella

-_Te siento más calida_- siseo la serpiente para romper el silencio

-_De que hablas_?- respondió la chica en parcel

-_Has cambiado……….. esta bien eso… siento que serás mas fuert_e- dijo la serpiente

- _si claro_- Catherine no se lo creía ella para nada había cambiado

Y cuándo iba a replicar mas el sonido de un teléfono se hizo presente en e lugar.

Catherine volteo buscando a alguien que estuviera observándola, pero estaba totalmente sola, así que se decidió a buscar de donde provenía el sonido, no le fue difícil, en un árbol se encontraba, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí , un hermoso teléfono negro, de lo mas común y corriente

La pelirroja tomo la bocina para contestar e inmediatamente desapareció del lugar, el teléfono desapareció instantes después

Se encontraba en la sala de juntas de dark shadow, con su traje casual de espía, a su lado como siempre estaban, black rose y black night, quienes se miraron con una tranquilidad apabullante

El altavoz de un teléfono que estaba en al mesa se activo

- vaya me alegra que pudieran venir los tres- dijo al voz de Al – bien esto será rápido porque no puedo permitir que descubran nuestras reuniones

-no puedo creer que hayamos podido desaparecer del castillo-añadió black rose asombrada- no se supone que nadie puede hacerlo?

- con magia tal vez no….-añadió al pero no quiso decirles algo mas- primero que nada debo decirles que estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes tres , ya se que le dijeron a potter la verdad sobre sirius black

-como te enteras?- dijo Julián sin impresionarse pues sabían que el hombre lo haría

-tengo mis métodos- dijo el hombre- y no actúen sorprendidos ustedes sabían perfectamente que lo haría, además , como sabrán ,tendrán un castigo…………..

-El cuarto blanco?- dijo black moon deseando que no fuera así-

-así es…..-dijo el hombre- 4 días será perfecto……..como no pueden estar tanto tiempo por la escuela yo me encargare que lo cumplan a la brevedad…….están por terminar un método que les facilitara cumplir el castigo

Hermione y Catherine observaron a julian, ese era de los peores castigos y mas para alguien como el…………esa exposición a la luz, para un damphire podría ser mortal

-No importa- dijo el castaño- nosotros hicimos lo correcto, harry lucho mucho por salvar a sirius y se merecía saber la verdad, después de todo lo único que se necesitaba de el era la reacción ,la tuvimos así que, que mas da lo demás?

-otra cosa que debo informales-dijo Al sin titubear- sirius black …….. será incorporado a hogwarts…..después de Halloween

-Espera , piensas meter aun prófugo en hogwarts y esperas que no lo reconozcan?- dijo Catherine altanera- realmente estas subestimándolos

-no lo creo- dijo otra voz entrando a la sala

No era otro sino sirius black quien llevaba ya la ropa casual de la organización, un pantalón negro camisa blanca y corbata negra además de una mascara de bronce que le cubría el rostro, su cabello estaba perfectamente cortado, se veía realmente atractivo aunque su rostro no se observara en su totalidad

-Sirius- dijo hermione por lo bajo con un deje de risa- así que siempre si has dado clases a los novatos

-Era eso o ir al cuarto blanco por iniciativa propia- dijo el hombre encogiendo los hombros, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia - les decía……… tal vez ellos constan a Sirius Black, pero no conocen a…………

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en perro ante la atenta mirada de los presentes ……… después volvió a trasformarse en persona

- entonces serás la mascota del profesor?..-dijo julian casi celebrándoselo-.. típico……………… pero dumbledore te conoce en esa forma, harry y ron, que tal si alguien mas lo divulga?

-Para tu escoba julian- dijo sirius casi ofendido- no voy a presentarme tal cual, cambiaré mi aspecto y un buen tinte hará el resto……….además no estaré eternamente ahí, serán solo unos días, necesito hablar con harry por eso lo haré

- muy bien- dijo al- ahora que lo saben deben irse todos, a excepción de ti black moon tengo una misión para ti

Sirius se dirigió a la salida de la sala de juntas alegando que tenia un clase que dar y antes de irse les dijo

-Muchas gracias por decírselo a harry…………… en verdad se los agradezco- dijo y sin mas, ni mas se fue

-La misión que tengas que darme puedes decirla delante de ellos- dijo black moon aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, harry debía de estar muy contento por tener a alguien como sirius en su vida

-como digas- dijo Al un poco dudoso- Como bien saben, harry potter , además de tener un poder sorprendente es demasiado impulsivo, demasiado, para nosotros, así que debemos hacer que el chico se distraiga en otra cosa, algo que le ponga un freno acerca de lanzarse a los brazos de voldemort……-dijo como si lo hubiese ensayado mucho-….. Por ese motivo Black Moon-….tu misión si decides aceptarla será conquistar a harry potter………….

-Que dices?- dijo la chica incrédula, hermione y Julián tenían la misma cara de sorpresa que ella

-eso mismo- dijo Al- desde el inicio de los tiempos se ha sabido que el enamoramiento distrae a las personas, eso es lo que queremos black moon………que enamores a harry potter, también conseguiremos con eso, saber exactamente lo que hace y lo que piensa, así no hará actos imprudentes, como ese de lanzarse para salvar a black rose ………

-Pero soy su mejor amiga Al- replico black rose- el ya nos dice todo lo que pasa o piensa

-No querida ………no te ha dicho que sospechaba de ti o si?- dijo El hombre- escoge black moon aceptas la misión o tendré que dársela a otro agente…………

-Acepto- dijo escuetamente la chica - lo haré Al…………

Cuándo regresaron al castillo se miraron en silencio, julian no dijo nada, sabia por lo que pasaba Catherine, pero también estaba un poco confundido , porque para Catherine era un problema enamorar a potter…….. acaso había algo mas?

Llegaron en silencio hasta el despacho de Julián donde se sentaron e invocaron copas de vino

-Porque aceptaste cat- dijo hermione seria- esta misión es imposible, no puedes hacerle esto a harry

-Lo se-dijo Catherine enojada- pero si no aceptaba Al se lo daría a otro agente, lo oíste tu misma., no podemos dejar que cualquiera lo enamorara- dijo y bebió un sorbo de su copa- además ya tengo un plan…………

-Cual es ese plan?- quiso saber julian

-Al me dijo que enamorara a harry no?- dijo Catherine mas animada- pero que tal si yo no le gusto a harry?. Que tal si el no se enamora de mi

-Perfecto- dijo hermione con un grito de jubilo- si el no se enamora de ti ,no seria tu culpa porque tu trataste de enamorarlo no?

- exacto- dijo cat- así que lo que tengo que hacer es tratar de que harry no se enamore de mi………

Un plan perfecto no?

Después de todo……….. Harry nunca se enamoraría de alguien como Catherine

Nunca………

Harry paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la torre de premios anuales ante la mirada exasperada de ron y draco

-entonces quieres ir con Catherine al baile? dijo draco- no veo el problema

-pues ella ha rechazado a medio hogwarts-dijo harry nervioso- y si me rachaza a mi?

-no creo- dijo ron- después de todo son amigos……….. porque vas en plan de amigos no?- dijo en tono receloso

-Claro, claro-se apresuro a contestar harry- en que otro si no- así me libro de todas esas chicas que me observan acechándome en cada lugar que voy

-Pues yo se lo propondré a hermione hoy- dijo draco tranquilamente

-No estas nervioso?- dijo ron

-No ,para nada- dijo draco

-Pues yo que tu si lo estaría- dijo ron mordaz -ya que la otra mitad de hogwarts la ha rechazado hermione, y tu no le habías dicho nada a pesar de que están saliendo juntos no?

-tu crees que se niegue?- dijo draco ahora ya mas nervioso- diablos…………

-Y tu ni te regodees- le dijo harry maliciosamente-pues tu no tienes ni idea a quien invitar………….

Los tres chicos se quedaron sumidos en su nerviosismo sin saber los planes que tenían para ellos las chicas

Mas tarde, hermione se reía de eso, mientras tomaba un baño de tina junto a draco claro

Ella estaba detrás de el , rodeados de espuma, pero, el contacto intimo de sus pieles lo hacia totalmente erótico, ya que estaban rodeados de velas

Ella limpiaba la espalda del rubio , mientras se reía del relato que el le dijo

- pues no le veo la gracia- dijo un muy ofendido draco- weasley nos asusto a harry y a mi………..

-Pensaste que rechazaría tu propuesta del baile después de esto?- dijo señalando el baño

-La verdad lo hice para que aceptaras- reconoció el rubio volteando un poco el cuerpo para que le permitiese darle un suave beso en los labios de la chica

-Tonto ya me estaba cansando de que no me lo dijeras- le dijo hermione mientras atraía al chico a su pecho quedando los dos de frente , bajo las burbujas y el agua caliente- Por eso rechazaba a esos chicos

-Seremos la sensación del baile- le dijo draco- a ver si los de mi casa no se ponen pesados

-Bah- le resto importancia hermione- solo bastara con que el maravilloso "príncipe de las serpientes" les lance una mirada matadora y bastara…………

- mhhhhhhhh eso de príncipe me gusta- le dio el rubio mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo de hermione, mientras , y entre besos le dijo- mas si lo dices tu

- ven vamos mejor a tu cama …….mi príncipe- dijo levantándose de la tina y saliendo desnuda hacia el cuarto del chico

Draco contemplo la hermosa figura de hermione mientras sonreía de su suerte

De pronto observo que a la altura de su espalda baja, había, un pequeño tatuaje en forma de rosa junto con un pequeño idioma extraño ……, le pareció conocido pero no le tomo demasiada importancia ,pues tenia cosas mas placenteras en que pensar, así que no tardo en seguir a la morena quien ya se encontraba recostada en la cama en una actitud sumamente sensual…………………

Catherine se encontraba en al sala común de Slytherin leyendo frente al fuego de la chimenea , bueno mas bien trataba de leer , pues sus pensamientos estaban en al misión que tenia por delante

- Ya….-se reprendió a si misma- no hay de que preocuparse, solo evitare a harry y además, yo no le puedo gustar a el, besa bien pero hasta ahí……… además, el esta mas en el plan de salvador del mundo como para también querer un romance…….-su mirada se perdió en las llamas mientras susurraba en voz baja- no puedo hacerle eso…………. No a el……………

Que le había sacado una sonrisa verdadera………en mucho tiempo

-vaya Dumont que haces todavía aquí?- dijo en un susurro coqueto blaise zabinni plantándose muy cerca de su rostro

Catherine estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no noto que habían abierto la puerta y que esta se había tardado mas de lo normal…………

-no tenia sueño- repuso fríamente- y no creo que sea pecado leer un poco………….

-Si quieres saber lo que es pecado y no tienes sueño- dijo el chico mirándola fijamente – yo puedo enseñarte…………..

-No gracias zabinni- le replico Catherine levantándose- la verdad no me interesa……….

-No sigas con esa actitud de princesa o podrás pasarlo mal………..-le dijo el chico en un susurro amenazador- desde que llegaste no te has comportado como una slytherin normal……..te juntas con gryffindors y traidores a la sangre……….

-Te lo diré una vez y espero que entiendas zabinni- le dijo al chica acercándose hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban- que sea la ultima vez que te diriges a mi en ese tono……… o sabrás lo que es una mordedura de cobra- y para reafirmar sus amenazas la cabeza de cleo salio de entre sus mangas acercándose peligrosamente al chico enseñándole los colmillos

Zabinni se impresiono y Catherine se dio media vuelta y lo dejo ahí todavía algo shockeado…….. Catherine suspiro y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio

Afortunadamente en slytherin tenían dormitorios separados, así no tendría que soportar a la tonta de parkinson………

Entro en una puerta de caoba mientras susurraba unas palabras

La habitación de Catherine, era totalmente slytherin, paredes obscuras , cama adoselada con sabanas de seda en color gris, adornos de slytherin en todas partes, un Librero, repleto de libros de pastas viejas y muy gruesos, un terrario perfectamente equipado, dos puertas-el baño y el armario- una mesa con muchas botellitas de colores, y otras cosas interesantes, una ventana grande que daba hacia el bosque oscuro

Catherine se acerco al terrario y de su manga Cleo se desenrosco y se bajo ,al instante la serpiente empezó a olisquear el ambiente

-_Intruso_- dijo la serpiente a su dueña

- _Lo se_ –le dijo la chica en parsel- _vamos sal de ahí Harry……….. _

Bajo la capa invisible, Harry se sintió acorralado, había tardado mucho en esperar afuera de la sala común de slytherin a que alguien llegara, después, llega zabinni y el logra pasar , con la capa invisible nadie se dio cuenta, oyó el pequeño altercado entre Catherine y zabinni ,estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando al chica se fue

Y ahora ella lo descubre así de fácil?..la vida es injusta

-No pensé que me descubrieras- dijo el chico avergonzado

-No me había dado cuenta pero cuando me dirijia hacia aquí , pude oír tus pasos- le dijo la chica quitándose la túnica- y bien a que debo el honor de tu visita esta noche?...

Diablos…. El plan era perfecto. Porque se tuvo que quitar la túnica?... que seguía?……. Genial ahora pensara que eres un tonto potter piensa algo rápido…….

Cleo lo observaba atentamente desde su terrario

-dijiste que me darías clases de parcel- dijo harry con una sonrisa- me gustaría saber mas de eso

-Y a estas horas?- dijo cat con el entrecejo fruncido- no crees que es demasiado tarde

-Es que no quiero que los chicos sepan , ya sabes, se incomodan un poco de que yo pueda entender parcel y ellos no- le dijo el chico sinceramente

- tienes razón- dijo Catherine creyéndole su mentira- a veces les molesta el sonido, lo he notado, bien entonces debemos empezar….. Deja me cambio que este uniforme me ahoga- dijo y se marcho hacia el armario donde entro y lo cerro

Harry pensó que era para tener mas intimidad y así el podía estar ahí ,pero, en realidad, Catherine estaba guardando todas las armas , aparatos, trajes de espía que había regados por ahí en ese enorme armario-agrandado por supuesto-

-creo que debo de ordenar esto- dijo mientras sacaba un revolver de entre la ropa sucia- bien tranquila que el no puede entrara aquí….-mientras sacaba un aparato que debía de ser muy doloroso, por la forma de los picos en la punta, de donde tenia los zapatos- Ok ahora que me pongo para dormir?... diablos ……ufffff…-dijo revolviendo la ropa ….. si…..-dijo encontrando las prendas que necesitaba- Que bueno que severus piensa que duermo con pijama o seria mi muerte

Severus no tenia ni idea que la chica dormía desnuda desde hacia varios años, a pesar de llevarse bien con el hombre, ambos sabían que no era muy seguro dormir sin nada puesto por eso de las "emergencias nocturnas" y si el se diera cuenta que Catherine disfrutaba del tacto de las sabanas sobre su piel desnuda, bueno, ya se imaginaria la reacción

Minutos mas tarde Catherine se reunía con harry portando una pijama, que contaba de pantalón holgado gris y blusa de tirantes de color verde con el característico logo de slytherin

Harry se le quedo observando embelezado, con el cabello suelto se veía realmente preciosa, agradeció que el todavía tenia la túnica que ocultaba lo que al chica le hacia a su cuerpo

-ya no me mires así- le dijo cat- que fue un regalo de severus- estuvo tan contento de que me haya quedado en slytherin que me dio un guardarropa completo…….

Después la chica se dirigió a su pequeña biblioteca y saco varios libros gruesos y algo gastados, los cuales deposito en la cama donde después se sentó ella cruzando los pese insto a harry a que hiciera lo mismo

La chica le mostró algunos libros que había adquirido acerca del tema, unos regalados por severus otros por julian, y unos mas que ella misma consiguió……

- bien primero, a lo que vamos- le dijo la chica- puedes hablar parcel normalmente o necesitas algo que active tu lengua……….

Harry pensó eso……. En la cámara, había serpientes labradas……. Cuándo cleo le ha hablado………

- Necesito una imagen de serpiente o que una me hable, lo mas es cuando tu lo haces….- le dio el chico después de pensarlo

-Mhhh es normal….. las primeras veces , me paso a mi también... esta bien, lo que haremos hoy es lograr que hables sin necesidad de recurrir a nada-dijo cat y después susurro en parcel- _tu no le vayas a ayudar eh cleo_?

La serpiente asintió mientras harry se ponía delante de Catherine

-Intenta decirme algo en parcel- lo insto la chica- concéntrate y trata de hablar la lengua

Harry se concentró y cerro los ojos para tratar de que el parcel saliera naturalmente

-Como estas?- dijo hablando normalmente

-No hablaste parcel ni parecido- le dijo cat- mira hagamos algo- dijo levantándose y colocándose detrás de harry , arrodillada se acerco hasta que pudo hablarle al oído- cierra tus ojos, ahora, siente el susurro que es el parcel- le dijo suavemente haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento al chico-imagina que tu eres una serpiente…..se una serpiente………

Harry estaba más concentrado en percatarse al aroma a fresas de cat, que en pensar ser una serpiente………. Sin embargo pudo visualizar a Catherine como si en vez de estar detrás de el ,estuviera delante….. Parada frente a el…. se quería acercar a ella…… Suave, lentamente……….. fue como si algo dentro de el se hubiera aclarado, era ese deseo de acercarse a la chica, reptar hasta ella………..

-_No puedo_- dijo silbante en parcel el chico- _no puedo acercarme………. _

_-Lo has conseguido- _dijo emocionadasu susurro fue un poco mas agresivo pues estaba contenta_- eres muy rápido harry no pensé que lo consiguieras a la primera ,yo misma me tarde mas de una semana ne conseguirlo _

_-la verdad ni yo mimo lo creo- _le dijo el chico con sinceridad

-Ahora solo queda saber si ya lo puedes hacer normalmente……….-le dijo la chica normal – vamos di algo mas………….. en parcel………………

- Si lo consigo………. ganare algo?- le dijo el chico sonriente pues en su interior sabia que podía lograrlo-

- mhhhhhhhhh no habíamos quedado en eso- pensó la chica- pero esta bien después de todo has logrado un avance importantísimo y no tardaste casi nada

-_Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-_ el silbido de harry fue suave e insinuante

Catherine se shockeo por un momento por una parte quería ir con harry pero…….. la misión?.. bah no hay nada de malo en eso no? Así se quitaría a esas molestas moscas que rondaban alrededor suyo …………. Y vigilaría harry

-_De acuerdo_- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa- _iré contigo………… _

Harry sonrió como si hubiera atrapado la snitch en tiempo record, una sonrisa que la chica compartió en intensidad y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta , sus rostros se acercaron hasta darse un beso suave y tranquilo para sellar el pacto.. que sin saberlo….. se había hecho esa noche

A partir de esa noche harry y Catherine se veían en la habitación de la chica, platicando el parcel y hablando de otras cosas, se daban algunos besos pero no le daban muchas vueltas, surgían de manera natural, espontáneamente , claro siempre cuando estaban solos, nunca con sus amigos , harry empezaba a sentir algo extraño por al chica

Catherine sentía lo mismo pero lo atribuía a los nervios de la misión que estaba insegura de cumplir ahora…………,además el era un chico muy noble y tenia unos labios suaves y dominantes………..

No era que estuviera analizando los besos de potter, claro…….

Todos en hogwarts se habían percatado de ese cambio, ya que ahora ya no era de extrañarse encontrar a harry y a Catherine sentados en la biblioteca enfrascados en un libro o hablando entre ellos entre susurros que mas bien sonaban como pequeños silbidos…….

En clases ,Catherine susurraba harry cosas sobre los profesores que había conseguido que harry se riera ganándose con eso, mas de una llamada de atención de algunos profesores , pero como no sabia que se había dicho esos dos chicos, no podían imponerles un castigo

Catherine, rápidamente se olvido de la misión y empezó a disfrutar realmente de la compañía de harry, el chico había sufrido mucho pero aun así, el tenia esperanzas en el mundo, era gracioso y muy atento, además preocupaba de las personas así como de cualquiera que se viera indefenso ante sus ojos, ese chico era un caso pero también, era alguien que valía mucho, harry era un mago con mucho potencial, y unido al hecho que era un hablante de parcel, podría practicar hechizos con el que no había podido hacer con otras personas

Hermione había notado ese cambio, como así se lo dijo a julian mientras estaban ambos en el despacho de el, la noche de luna nueva, hermione le daría sangre a Julian, pues Catherine estaba con harry enseñándole unos hechizos en parcel

-realmente me preocupa esto julian- le dijo hermione mientras se acomodaba la camisa del colegio después de que el chico se hubiese saciado……- en lugar de que harry se aleje de ella los ha hecho mas unidos

-era de esperase- dijo julian mientras se arreglaba el cabello- Catherine nunca ha estado con alguien que también supiera parcel………. Es algo nuevo para ella, y harry es alguien especial

-Tu apruebas todo esto?- dijo hermione con reproche- si esto sigue así acabara muy mal…..harry………

-Harry es lo suficientemente fuerte para poder con esto- le dijo el castaño mientras encendía un cigarro- veamos que pasa ……….y si algo va mal intervenimos, la verdad es que nunca he visto a Catherine tan…….. sociable…… con alguien a quien decía odiar hace no mas de 5 meses- así que quiero ver como acaba

-También debo decirte algo- le dijo hermione segura y decidida- Lo he hablado con cat ……… y después de pensarlo mucho……hemos decidido aceptar tu oferta julian…….-le dijo al morena mientras acariciaba el rostro del castaño…. Después de navidad si es que se puede, nos convertiremos en damphires ………

Julian observo largamente a la castaña, una parte de ella era sincera , pero la otra, se notaba insegura y algo dudosa de su decisión………….. les daría tiempo, después de todo era algo muy importante……….. ellas debían estar completamente seguras de la decisión que iban a tomar, después de todo al inmortalidad no era para todos…………

En especial cuando hay sentimientos de por medio…………

-Entonces hay que celebrarlo no?- dijo el chico apagando el cigarro mientras se acercaba felinamente a hermione

Hermione sonrió mientras volvía a desprenderse de su camisa……….dejando que Julián saciara su sed……una vez mas…….. y así seria hasta que muriera, ya que le debía a Julián muchas cosas y lo mínimo que podía hacer ella es darle un poco de su sangre para que el joven pudiera vivir …………………

El único que no estaba nada contento con el arreglo de las parejas era ron y así se los dijo a los 4 mientras desayunaban el miércoles faltando 2 días para el baile……..

- entonces tu vas con ella, -dijo señalando a Catherine y a harry-tu con el-dijo ahora a hermione y a draco- y yo con quien voy?

-Eres demasiado elitista- dijo Catherine mordiendo una tostada-porque no le dices a luna de una buena vez que vaya contigo

-Luna?- dijo ron sorprendido derramando jugo en la mesa-

-_No deberías decirle eso cat_- le dijo harry a la pelirroja en parcel- _no ves como se pone _

_-Pues el que se lo pierde-_le respondió Catherine –_Se divertiría mucho con luna _

Para sorpresa de todos ron ignoro su incomodidad ante los susurros de los chicos y dijo:

-Y si ya tiene pareja?- dijo ron apesadumbrado………..

-No ,no tiene me lo dijo ayer- le respondió hermione de inmediato

- y tu porque la viste- dijo ron sospechoso

Hermione sonrió mientras recordaba

**_----Flash back-------------- _**

****

**_-es mi mejor sistema de seguridad- le decía una concentrada luna a hermione dentro de la sala de usos múltiples donde luna se la pasaba la mayor arte del tiempo haciendo cosas para la organización _**

****

**_Luna portaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul fuerte a la cadera una playera ajustada blanca y la bata azul eléctrico, que marcaba su figura, era ajustada hasta la cintura y desde ahí caía mas suelta por las piernas hasta la rodilla, que la distinguía como agente de inteligencia de la organización la letra griega "gamma" estaba bordada en el pecho y los brazos, además portaba el antifaz negro _**

****

**_-Si , veo que te has empeñado mucho en esto- dijo hermione quien tenia al túnica del colegio _**

****

**_-No lo creas ,-le dijo al rubia- muchas de estas cosas han sido ideas de los gemelos weasley _**

****

**_-no te creo- dijo hermione escéptica al ver unas cajas las cuales leyó y con sorpresa añadió- me vas a decir que necesitamos la ayuda de los gemelos weasley? _**

****

**_-Algo así, digamos que su talento es bueno , solo que les he hecho algunas modificaciones a sus bromas y resultan muy interesantes para nosotros _**

**_-pero aun así se ve muy complicado- dijo hermione mientras observaba algunas envolturas de dulces _**

****

**_- tengo mucho tiempo libre- se encogió la rubia mientras seguía arreglando un objeto esférico _**

**_-Acaso no estas nerviosa por el baile?- le dijo hermione mientras observaba algo parecido a un control remoto _**

**_-No ……. Además nadie me ha invitado. Esas son las ventajas de mi imagen , así me dan mas tiempo para hacer esto- dijo luna simplemente _**

**_-no te gustaría ir con alguien?- la tentó hermione observándola- _**

**_-No no creo que sea imprescindible asistir al baile con una pareja – dijo luna ocultando un sonrojo - además nadie se arriesgaría a llevarme a mi al baile _**

**_- no estés tan segura Luna… no lo estés- dijo hermione con una sonrisilla _**

****

**_-----Fin flash back--------------- _**

-Hermione?-dijo ron extrañado- nos ibas a decir algo?

- ah es que la vi ayer por los pasillos y me dijo que no tenia pareja- dijo al chica- deberías invitarla

-Se burlaran de mi- dijo ron apesadumbrado……….

-mejor llevar a alguien a ir solo no?- apunto sabiamente draco- además todos vamos a ir disfrazados ni cuenta se darán de quien es tu pareja

- es cierto- se animo ron- además es solo un baile no?... que puede pasar……..

Dijo y salio raudamente del gran comedor en busca de luna

- solo le hacia falta un empujón- dijo hermione con una sonrisa

-Hola harry- dijo un voz melosa interrumpiendo al conversación de los chicos

-Hola Cho- dijo harry un poco tenso, aun no se le olvidaba el comportamiento de la asiática cuando se hizo el Ejercito de Dumbledore- que sorpresa

-No seas malo harry- dijo la morena con una sonrisa en la que ponía todo su empeño- quería ver a que hora nos íbamos a ver para lo del baile………

-de que hablas Chang?- dijo el chico contrariado-

-Del baile…….es obvio que iremos juntos, tu no has invitado a nadie y has rechazado todas las invitaciones de las chicas, lógicamente quieres ir conmigo, te he ahorrado la molestia de preguntarme………. Falta muy poco

Cabe decir que harry trataba de ahogar las risas muy mal, quién se creía esa chica?

- lo siento Cho- logro decir sin reír- pero ya tengo pareja

-Que dices?- dijo cho aun sonriente pero con una mueca extraña- no seas tontillo harry no debes decir esas cosas

-es verdad chang- añadió Catherine quien sin saber porque esa asiática le caía muy mal- aquí el "elegido" y yo iremos al baile juntos

-como?- dijo cho ahora si con molestia en su voz- no es cierto, nadie sabe nada de eso.. como pudieron…………

-Mira nosotros no tenemos porque andar divulgando con quien vamos o no – dijo cat impulsiva , definitivamente le gustaría ver a esa chica hundida en el lago- así que te agradecería que no dejaras terminar de desayunar……….

Cho solo hizo un puchero perfectamente ensayado y azotando un pie en el suelo salio furiosa de ahí…..

- vaya que ínfulas de esa chica- dijo Catherine como si nada concentrándose nuevamente en su cereal

-Y que te dio por defenderme?- dijo harry divertido-_no estarás celosa verdad?_-agrego en parcel

-_Celosa yo, mira que el que tiene crecido el ego es otro-_ le espeto molestan en un silbido susurrante al chico- _para la otra dejo que te ataquen otra horda de admiradoras locas_

-_No es para que te enojes_-le dijo el chico acercándose a ella.-_Te lo agradezco……….. peor me gusta que me cuiden_- le guiño un ojo harry muy sonriente

Alto…………… harry le estaba coqueteando abiertamente……………. Un momento ella se estaba sonrojando?

Hermione quien advirtió el sonrojo de su amiga, pero que no tenia ni idea de lo que conversaron, trato de calmar los ánimos o Catherine estallaría en cualquier momento

- sabias que vendrán lengua de serpiente y otro grupo para el baile?-se apuro a decirle a la pelirroja como si nada hubiera pasado- al parecer ese era parte del premio de la guerra de bandas

-y saben quien gano?- dijo draco también muy atento a los cambios de cat y de harry-

-No se- dijo hermione encogiéndose de hombros - es mejor así, que sea una sorpresa- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Catherine ya que ambas sabían perfectamente que grupo gano……

Faltaba ahora un día para el baile ,los nervios inundaban el castillo ya que todos estaban al pendiente de los disfraces .los accesorios, incluso había rumores de que la enfermería estaba llena de chicas que iban por pociones anti estrés, la enfermera dijo que esto era peor que los exámenes previos de TIMOS

Incluso gente preparada para misiones bajo presión, como los espías y una agente de inteligencia , caían ajo los efectos de todo ese nerviosismo….

-Y yo que no iba a ir- se quejo luna mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala multiusos - creen que aun podría cancelarlo con ron?

-No te atrevas -la amenazo hermione- mira que el pobre chico esta mas nervioso que tu……….. pues de que se van a disfrazar

Por un acuerdo entre las tres parejas, cada una iba a disfrazarse igual, es decir, sus disfraces se complementarían…….

-Aun no lo se- dijo luna-el dijo que yo podía elegir el tema pero aun no se de que disfrazarnos y faltan dos días

-Y tu si te disfrazaras de……-dijo hermione a Catherine maliciosamente

-Si, por supuesto- dijo la pelirroja- harry no estuvo muy contento pero logre convencerlo

-Le apuntaste con tu arma?- quiso saber luna- porque si no es así veo casi imposible que harry se disfrace de ese modo

-No ,en realidad le gane una apuesta, el después de patalear y de ofrecerme hasta su escoba por cambiar de parecer ,acepto-dijo cat con una sonrisa

-Quisiera verlo- dijo hermione divertida

-Y tu?... que le ofreciste a draco para que disfrazara- quiso saber Catherine

-digamos que el acepto cuando estábamos…...-dijo hermione divagando a propósito- atendiendo cosas mas interesantes………… cuando recupero al conciencia de lo que había aceptado quiso retractarse pero no lo deje

- y entre ellos, sabrán de que se disfrazara el otro?-dijo luna divertida

-No , según han acodado no decirse hasta que nos veamos mañana para el baile-dijo hermione restándole importancia

-Es decir para que no se burlen entre ellos- dijo Catherine riendo

-Han visto el disfraz de julian- dijo luna curiosa

-Se ve guapísimo…..-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa- no se lo he visto puesto pero yo fui a acompañarlo por el disfraz y se caerán de la impresión

- es un damphire- añadió luna- ellos se ven siempre se ven bien, si se pusiera un costal de papas aun así muchas se le lanzarían a los brazos

-ya lo veras en el baile – dijo cat- será para morirse-

-tengo una idea para divertirnos- dijo hermione-así de paso le daremos una sorpresa a ron-dijo mirando maliciosamente a luna………..

-Mhhhhh suena bien después de todo solo será un baile- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros

Las tres chicas se miraron sonrientes y empezaron a preparar un plan para hacer que ron weasley se lleve la sorpresa de su vida………….el y mas de la mitad de la población en Londres …….

Esa noche ,hermione se recostó pesadamente en las sabanas de seda de draco…..aun sudorosa y aun sintiendo el orgasmo que el chico le provocaba ,le sonrió con ternura mientras lo acunaba en su pecho

-Hermione- dijo el chico en un susurro mientras se levantaba y se acostaba de lado apoyándose en un codo ,observándola con adoración- desde hace días que quiero decirte algo……………

-Que pasa?- le dijo la chica algo extrañada por la actitud de draco……..

-He estado pensando mucho al respecto y las cosas que hemos pasado me han hecho darme cuenta de algo

Hermione sentía hipogrifos en su estomago , no le gustaba para nada el rumbo de esa conversación pero no quería detenerla…….

-Es que yo………-dijo sentándose en al cama e instando a la chica a hacer lo mismo y mirándola a los ojos le dijo- Te quiero……. No, no te quiero………….. Te amo……

-Draco- dijo hermione en un susurro incapaz de decir algo mas, el la amaba?

Diablos, justamente a eso no quería llegar, bien de acuerdo al diversión se acabo, tenia que terminar con esa relación, era hora, le diría que debían ver a otras personas, que no estaba funcionando, que debían alejarse un poco, después de todo, no significaba nada para ella no?'

Nada , no significaba nada para ella………

Nada…………….

Nada………….solo …..

Ella también amaba a todas sus fuerzas

Como fue, eso era un juego no, ella le había dicho a sus superiores que no quería a draco y era cierto, se dio cuneta en ese instante, ella no quería draco en ese momento, desde ese entonces ya lo amaba………. Pero que hacer, en la organización jamás lo permitirían y ahora se daba cuenta que no podría terminar con el por mas que quisiera

Lo amaba demasiado para separarse de el………….

-hermione- dijo draco y la morena pudo notar un triste tono en su voz- lo siento te he dejado en un situación incomoda…..veo que me he precipitado, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero pensé que debías de saberlo……. Yo…

Hermione lo interrumpió con un dedo mientras se acercaba y lo besaba con una ternura extraña en ella,

-Draco….-dijo ella suavemente- la verdad es que no se que decir , y no porque te rechace, no creas eso, sino que jamás pensé que me lo dirías………… pero- dijo y agacho la cabeza -si quieres una respuesta de mi parte tendremos que esperar hasta el baile de mañana

-Y porque hasta le baile?- le dijo el chico confundido

-No puedo decírtelo, no es solo mi secreto - dijo hermione- tenias razón…… hay algo que no te he contado, y no puedo decírtelo al menos no hoy….espera hasta mañana y si aun sientes algo de eso por mi cuando te lo cuente ……..yo te daré mi respuesta

-me estas asustando hermione que pasa?- dijo el chico

-No, hoy no por favor …..hoy solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado……-dijo mientras comenzaba a besarlo- que me abrases y me beses

El chico la obedeció no sin quedarse preocupado por el comportamiento de hermione pero los besos y las caricias de la chica pronto lo hicieron olvidarse de so, después de todo mañana se lo diría no?

Mientras tanto en la vieja mansión riddley , una escena similar sucedía entre las habitaciones

-así que estas seguro de que es ella no?- le dijo red scarlet mientras se sentaba, desnuda en su cama

-por supuesto- le dijo read dead también desnudo – es ella ,y disfrutare mucho marcando su lindo rostro……………nadie me rechaza sin llevarse su merecido

Esos encuentros sexuales eran comunes entre ellos, pero a diferencia de los demás, ellos no confiaban entre si, por tal forma mientras tenían sexo-porque solo era eso, satisfacer el placer carnal-se quedaban con la mascara puesta para que el otro no pudiera ver sus emociones, y durante el encuentro solo buscaban su propio placer sin importarles el de la pareja , después de tenerlo era como si hubieran tomado un café,no significaba nada para ellos, si el otro no había conseguido placer alguno, lastima por el .

-Bien, Red Sky entretendrá a black night y así yo podré matar a mi antojo a Black Moon- dijo scarlet mientras sacaba un cigarro de la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama

-entonces piensas matarla?- dijo read dead- recuerda que nuestras ordenes son matar a los estudiantes, a harry potter principalmente, y si se puede a dumbledore

- bah los estudiantes estarán muertos en cuanto lleguemos-dijo scarlet- con respecto al director, no me importa mucho la verdad, es solo un vejete mas…..

-Pues nuestro señor le tiene mucho respeto- dijo el chico

- alguna ves los has visto luchar?- le dijo scarlet y el chico negó con la cabeza- en eso se basan las leyendas Sebastián….. dicen que dumbledore es fuerte y que se enfrentó a voldemort cuándo entraron por la profecía en este año, pero nadie los vio, es solo un mito

-Bueno pero a un así mañana correrá sangre "inocente" por todo el castillo- dijo read dead- y lo mejor es que no se lo esperan

-Lo mejor son las sorpresas- le respondió la pelirroja – mañana morirás en mis mansos Catherine………..

Una sonrisa sádica se oculto por la mascara, mientras pensaba que mañana seria el día en el cual terminaría su venganza , esa que había empezado no ese año………

Sino muchos años atrás…………….

El día que les hicieron esos exámenes en el orfanato

CONTINUARA………..

En el próximo capitulo

- Que es esto?...un sueño………….algo malo va a pasar…..

-Como fue que me deje convencer de esto…………

-Eres tu luna?

-que sorpresa que ustedes toquen aquí

-Que hermosa te ves

-He esperado miles de años para verte nuevamente mi amada

-harry yo…………….

- vaya nuevamente no nos ha llegado la invitación a su fiesta, como verán nosotros también llevamos mascaras

-quien diablos hizo eso

-no puedo salir de aquí

-mátenlos, mátenlos a todos

-no me gusta pelear con estas fachas

-no, no, la tradición dice que a las doce todos nos quitemos las mascaras

-Mi nombre es Black Rose , soy un agente de eternity nivel 0

-luna vuelve aquí

-No quería quitarme el vestido de esta manera pero

- que se siente ser engañado de ese modo potter?

-Ok un golpe, solo dejare que me des un golpe antes de darte al paliza de tu vida

-Le diré algo viejo..hay un espía entre ustedes y no se ha dado cuenta, el nos hizo llegar aquí y causara su muerte

-lo siento harry

-Este día te matare

-no no me iré de aquí hasta que ella muera

-Nadie recordara esto

-Manden equipo de limpieza cuanto antes, debemos borrar toda evidencia del ataque

-Esta muerta?

-no necesitamos un medico

-yo prometí decirle la verdad hoy y eso haré

-no quiero volver a verte nunca mas…………

-usted debe saberlo todo también

-Yo entre en al organización por venganza

-Hay algo que debes de saber sobre tus padres harry………….

-De que hablan..

-ustedes también son espías?...

-Me encuentro muy decepcionado de ustedes, no solo han revelado su rostro ante el enemigo sino que también les han dicho su misión comprometiendo la organización?

-Ya te dijimos que el merecía saberlo ,…..si no quieres entenderlo

-El podría morir , es un tontería ese castigo

-acepto mi responsabilidad en esto Al y si es necesarios…….dimitiré…….

-Yo solo cumplí con el protocolo y la misión que me fue asignada, proteger el castillo y saber lo que hacia harry potter…………..aun así cumpliré con el castigo

-Me engañaste, me mentiste , creí que eras sincera…………….

Capitulo 18: Fuera mascaras…… ……. La verdad…….al fin

Hola una actualización súper rápida por dos cosas, el 1 ero de agosto es el día del telefonista, cosa que es mi papa-los de México me entenderán- y para festejarlo puse el fic, también porque estaré en inscripciones en la universidad y necesito aparte de sus reviews, que me echen toda la buena vibra que posean, quiero empezar bien este semestre y créanme que necesito mucho apoyo

Ahora va a ser en línea, cosa que no pasaba en los años anteriores saben como era antes?

Pues verán

Ibas tu como alumno a la clase que querías a la hora en al que se va a dar- o ósea si quiero una clase alas 3 voy a las tres al salón y a la hora, como si la fueras a tomar- y ahí si tenias suerte pues te firmaban-solo hay 25 lugares- , pero como siempre pasaba, aparte de ti había 100 personas mínimo- y no es broma una vez pude contar 200 personas- que quieren esa clase al igual que tu, ósea de entre 201 personas tienen que sacar los 25 lugares de la materia

Entonces dirán hacen un examen , o cosas así, pues NOOO había sorteos- si tal como lo oyen- sorteos, agarraban tu hoja de inscripción y la sortean , van sacando 25 y las demás , pues buena suerte para la próxima y ahí nos vemos-con mis amigos bromeada que si tuviera que dar clases lo que yo les diría a mis alumnos es que hagan avioncitos de papel los 25 que lleguen mas lejos se quedan en la materia, pues andábamos de absurdos-

Los únicos que ganaban de esto son las señoras de la tiendita, pues entre comida y cigarros para los nervios hacían su agosto…..

Lo bueno que este semestre ahora será si y la verdad no se como vaya a terminar ya les platicare después

Bueno gracias si leyeron esto , en verdad necesito desahogarme, quiero terminar la carrera pero a veces las cosas no son tan fáciles como creemos,

En fin ahora si, a los que les interesa, el fic, vimos que draco ya le dijo lo que siente a hermione y ella también se da cuenta aunque no se lo dice, y ya vieron lo de ron y luna? También harry le pasa algo extraño y si en el rpox capitulo se desenmascara todos

Ahora las preguntas para el próximo capitulo

Como se vera luna en el baile?

Que disfraces se pondrán todos?

Como tomara harry lo de la triada y hermione?

Y como lo hará draco

Soy la única o alguien mas sospecha que ron se comparta distinto?

Quien se muere en el cap?

Que secreto hay sobre los padres de harry?... y de Catherine?

Harry sabrá que una de las misiones de Catherine es conquistarlo?

Que castigo les pondrá a los muchachos?

Ya saben déjenme un review- ojala podamos llegar a los 400 o si se puede mas jejeje- y deséenme mucha suerte que creo que necesitare, tratare de no tardar mucho en la próxima actualización y estará muy. muy largo

Un beso para todos y cuídense mucho


	19. Cap18:Fuera mascaras, al fin la verdad

Bueno estas son las canciones que aparecerán en este capitulo, están por orden así que ténganlas listas, y si ,los ritmos son muy diferentes pero como siempre estará explicado en el capitulo, nos vemos abajo

Truly, madly, deeply-Savage garden

Triller-Michael jackson

Una noche-Alejandro sanz y the coors

-Fiesta pagana –mago de oz

-Satania-Mago de oz

-I will always love you-Whitney Houston

-Miedo- Maria Daniela y su sonido láser

Unchained melody-

**Capitulo 18: Fuera mascaras….al fin….La verdad…….**

El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen.

W. Shakespeare

_**Fuego…………… mucho fuego……..gritos de jóvenes…….porque están corriendo todos?... no se ve nada………….. una luz verde…………….Es pequeña y débil…….**_

_**Catherine se fue acercando hasta donde salía esa luz de color verde, gracias a esa luz ella pudo verse a si misma, llevaba el cabello suelto y un vestido sencillo de color blanco, iba descalza, podía oír los gritos, sentir el fuego pero no veía nada todo estaba a obscuras, todo excepto ese resplandor esmeralda **_

**_Dos pedazos de papel fueron descendiendo…………. La chica las recogió al vuelo y se dio cuenta que eran dos cartas del tarot_**

_**La muerte y la carroza**_

_**-La muerte significa cambios, evolución, quiere decir que algo va a cambiar drásticamente-dijo ella con voz suave interpretando ambas cartas-La carroza significan decisiones, hay dos decisiones que tomar, el alfa y el omega, el bien o el mal………… ambas cartas si se juntan sus significados seria..que algo del bando del mal va a cambiar y también pasara con el lado de la luz**_

_**Se oyeron mas gritos y de pronto ella sintió algo húmedo en sus pies. Bajo la vista y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa..sangre…. estaba lleno de sangre. Le mojaba los pies desnudos y le machaba el vestido…. No podía moverse. Y esa luz verde empezó a extinguirse **_

Catherine se levanto sobresaltada, estaba bañada en sudor……… recogió rápidamente la bata de seda de su cama y cubrió su desnudez con ella, se dirigió hacia la ventana, con manos un poco temblorosas se hizo de una cajetilla de cigarrillos y hasta que dio la primera calada y pudo sentir la nicotina en al sangre fue cuando pudo hablar

- Que es esto?...-dijo al chica viendo hacia el bosque oscuro-...un sueño premonitorio, pero no es como los de antes………….algo malo va a pasar en el baile estoy casi segura…..-observo el despertador que tenia en su mesilla marcaban las 3 de la mañana- Harry se fue hace 3 horas………debo dormir- se convenció a si misma mientras apagaba el cigarrillo o mañana tendré una cara espantosa

Casi sin voluntad, se obligo a ir a la cama, no sin antes volverla hacer , pues había sudado demasiado, quitándose la bata, se volvió a meter entre las sabanas, un poco temblorosa aun, pero no era por el sueño….era porque la luz………. La luz era tan calida.. tan Harry………….

Cuando llego el desayuno, el animo de Catherine no cambio mucho estaba, jugando con su desayuno y casi no prestaba atención a lo que decían los demás

-Como fue que me deje convencer de esto-dijo draco por novena vez desde que llego- Hermione en serio… no te gustaría ir de otra cosa…….

-Ya te dije que no draco- le respondió la morena – además tu estuviste de acuerdo cuando te lo propuse…………

-es que estaba distraído en otras cosas- replico el rubio

-Vamos que no puede ser tan malo……..-dijo harry y se volteo hacia la pelirroja- oye cat y si a mi saeta de fuego el agrego la mitad de la herencia que me dejaron mis padres

-Olvídalo Potter- dijo Catherine al fin cambiando de humor- no es negociable, perdiste y yo elijo el disfraz

- todos se burlaran de mi-dijo el chico y como si se le hubiera ocurrido- ya se la capa de invisibilidad y seré tu elfo domestico hasta que acabe el año

-Es un caso perdido harry- dijo cat- acéptalo y vive con ello, además nadie se dará cuenta todos llevaran mascaras…….

-Me dan pena ustedes dos- dijo ron después de comerse sus habituales 3 platos de cereal, huevo, tocino y su esplendido jugo de naranja- se humillan por un simple disfraz

-Y dinos "señor tranquilidad"-le dijo draco mordaz – de que iras disfrazado

-Ah es una sorpresa- dijo ron- pero creo que mi disfraz no es tan malo como el de ustedes, de hecho no conozco al personaje del que me voy a disfrazar pero no iré mal vestido que es lo importante

Por la euforia del baile , los maestros se rindieron a la hora de intentar darles una clase a los alumnos, pues estos estaban mas concentrados en sus disfraces y en estar atentos a los ensayos de lengua de serpiente- los cuales se corrió el rumor que habían llegado montados en dragones y que ahora ensayaban a puertas cerradas en el gran comedor-que a las clases en general

Hasta Snape en un resoplido corrió a la clase de sexto de gryffindor y de slytherin después de que lavender le dijera que si era cierto que el rumor que el era pariente de un integrante de lengua de serpiente………

Lo cierto, es que lengua de serpiente si ensayaba pero no en el gran comedor sino en el despacho de julian

-Bien esta canción estará bien- dijo Julián cuándo la guitarra de Catherine dio los últimos acordes- con esta y las dos anteriores haremos un buen espectáculo………

-Estas mal cat?- dijo hermione mientras guardaba en su estuche su violín

-No no es nada- dijo la pelirroja algo dudosa- bueno si……… pero es una tontería mía…………. Pero por las dudas llévense su arma esta noche por favor……

Tanto Hermione como Julian sabían que no le sacarían nada a la pelirroja en esos momentos así que decidieron dejarlo por al paz no sin antes mirarse entre si algo preocupados

Después de comer-los ensayos habían acabado para esa hora- además, ron jamás perdonaría nadie que osara quitarle la hora de la comida, incluso si este era lengua de serpiente- los chicos se dividieron en dos grupos, las chicas-hermione Catherine y Luna-estarían en la torre de premios anuales, mientras que Harry, Ron y Draco estarían en la sala de usos múltiples cambiándose, a petición de las chicas que querían darles una sorpresa

La tarde paso entre secadoras, maquillaje, zapatillas y pelucas, las chicas se divertían mientras se maquillaban y en especial luna quien pensaba darle una lección al pelirrojo, después de todo ella era un agente de inteligencia no es así?

Los chicos llegaron a la torre portando las túnicas del colegio, a decir verdad ninguno había visto el disfraz del otro pues a excepción de ron los otros dos estaban algo avergonzados por el disfraz que les toco

-Las chicas siempre se tardan- dijo ron mientras observaba distraídamente

-Ya vamos a bajar- dijo la voz de Catherine

La primera en hacerlo fue hermione, ella portaba un hermoso vestido de color verde esmeralda, estilo antiguo, tenia un corsé que le marcaba la esplendida figura, sus pechos se veían apetecibles y draco, pensó por un momento en tocar la suave piel del escote del corsé, la parte de la falda era amplia y tenia algo de tul para que se elevara, su cabello estaba peinado en suaves ondas que el llegaban a media espalda, tenia un tocado en forma de diadema de flores pequeñas de color verde, llevaba algunas pulseras sencillas en plata, llevaba poco maquillaje y bajaba los escalones con elegancia, mostrando unas delicadas zapatillas de color perla su antifaz lo llevaba en al mano y era de un puro color blanco

Con la elegancia de una princesa la chica llego hasta el final de las escaleras y en un gesto divertido se inclino cortésmente ante los chicos

Draco se quedo anonadado, era realmente una belleza, el codazo de ron quine se había recuperado antes de la impresión lo despertó de su ensoñación y quitándose la túnica corrió al encuentro de su pareja

Harry y ron observaron draco con asombro, pues draco llevaba una camisa de la época antigua, mangas largas y amplias en un color azul fuerte, el pecho lo tenia casi al descubierto ,su fuerte y masculino tórax sobre todo, hermione se sonrojo levemente al ver una pequeña y casi invisible marca de sus uñas en uno de los pectorales del chico , llevaba pantalones ajustados que marcaban cada parte de la anatomía inferior del rubio, sus atléticas piernas y el motivo de orgullo de draco-que fue lo que causo risa en los chicos- una espada en al cintura, que le daba un aspecto gallardo y aventurero, hermione tuvo que reprimir fuertemente su deseo de llevárselo a su cuarto y no salir en el menos el fin el semana su cabello estaba desordenado dándole un aire rebelde, parecía todo un príncipe azul, su mascara era azul suave

-De que van disfrazados- dijo ron aun aguantando las ganas de reírse-

-Eres un inculto Ronald- le dijo hermione en un mohín de disgusto- somos romeo y Julieta

-La obra de shakespeare ?-les pregunto harry

-Que bueno que alguien lea libros para variar- dijo la voz de Catherine mientras descendía por las escaleras

Si con hermione estaban sorprendidos , Catherine les había robado el aliento, con una sensualidad felina empezó a descender las escaleras como si fuera un reina

Y de hecho, lo era

Sus cabellos rojos estaban cubiertos por una peluca negra de liso cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, en el cabello tenia muchos adornos en oro, su vestido era una túnica corta de color blanco, de tele ajustada y ligera ,que el marcaba las curvas, le llegaba hasta poco mas de medio muslo y mientras descendía , una abertura traviesa se hizo presente que dejaba al descubierto mas piel de la que pondría a alguien con un infarto, un cinturón en oro acentuaba su pequeña cintura, en la parte del pecho estaba atada en su hombro derecho ,dejando el otro desnudo , de una forma algo complicada pero a la vez, si un chico moreno quisiera desvestirla solo tendría que deshacer el nudo de su hombro derecho ,esto marcaba las cuervas de sus pechos y de su cintura , tenia muchos collares de oro, en las muñecas también tenia pulseras que tintineaban a cada movimiento que hacia la chica ,unas sandalias doradas que tenían tiras que se enrollaban hasta la rodilla acentuando sus pequeños pies ,sugerían muchas cosas indecentes, su maquillaje era poco pero complicado, los ojos estaban muy delineados, haciendo que el azul de su mirada ,se notara mas, tenía unos pequeños cristales en el parpado que brillaban a la luz , sus labios estaban de un carmín intenso que hacia ver a su boca apetecible , su antifaz era de color dorado

Catherine llego al lado de hermione, quién le sonrió, con coquetería y observo largamente a harry quien estaba con la boca abierta

Harry tuvo que tragar saliva , se veía tan condenadamente bien y se pensó por un instante en quedarse con ella, después de todo el año que viene también habría un baile no?... un momento si bajaban todos esos chicos la verían? Mhhhhhh que tan fuerte tendría que ser el jalón para deshacer ese nudo de su hombro?

-mhhhhhh no es que me moleste harry- le dijo ron con una sonrisilla- la verdad es muy divertido verte encharcar con tu saliva toda la estancia, pero no crees que debes de ir con ella?

Harry asintió sin decir una palabra, después de todo no creía que le saliera la voz después de todo, se despojo de su túnica,Catherine se sorprendió ante el resultado aunque lo negara después, es que harry se veía realmente increíble con esa túnica que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y la pechera de metal que dejaba los brazos al descubierto ,todo un gladiador romano, pero no, realmente era el emperador dispuesto a mandar sus tropas al ataque, la pechera con un grabado de un león en el, su pecho marcado por el quiddich, se veía fenomenal en esa pechera, Catherine tuvo que contener las ganas de recorrer con los dedos esa parte del chico, unas sandalias de cuero completaban el disfraz, su cabello suelto y como siempre revuelto daba la apariencia de haberse portado mal en la noche, Catherine se propuso al idea de hacer que el chico exactamente hiciera eso, portarse mal, su antifaz era de cuero café que al igual que los demás llevaba en la mano

Harry hizo un mago de inclinación ante Catherine que la chica contesto con una risa

-esta si me la se- dijo ron contento- son Marco Antonio y Cleopatra

-Pensaba que tenía que enseñarte a Cleo para que lo adivinaras- dijo con una sonrisita

Catherine y después se volvió hacia harry acomodándole la pechera- te ves realmente genial harry ……….. es como si siempre hubieses sido marco Antonio

-Deberían ver sus rostros- dijo ron al ver que tanto harry como draco no habían dicho ni una palabra

-Yo que tu no estaría tan contento- dijo luna descendiendo las escaleras con alegría , como la chica del concierto de rock. Porque para nada esa chica que estaba bajado las escaleras era "Lunática Lovegood "

Y realmente se veía como una chica de un concierto de rock, llevaba unos pantalones negros, pegados al cuerpo-como su segunda piel- haciendo resaltar sus largas piernas y su redondo pecho, además llevaba una blusa blanca ajustada al cuerpo también dejando ver ,que su cuerpo era totalmente ignorado ante el uniforme, luna tenia las cuervas en los lugares adecuados , al parecer de ron, su atuendo lo terminaban una chaqueta de piel de dragón tipo rockera con forro rojo y unas zapatillas de color rojo, su cabello estaba peinado en rizos que caían traviesos hasta la espalda y que se movían ante los pasos de la chica, sus ojos estaban maquillados con tonos neutros y sus labios tenían un color rojo muy sensual , antifaz era de color negro

Ron entonces sintió las miradas de burla de harry y draco quien , para ser sinceros, también se habían quedado sorprendidos ante el cambio de la chica, nada comparado con la luna actual, muchos chicos se quedarían de piedra cuando la vieran en el baile

-Vaya te ah comido al lengua el hipogrifo weasley?- se burlo draco mientras sujetaba a hermione por la cintura

Ron se acerco a luna ,mientras se quitaba sin cuidado la túnica, o era un traje muy complicado pues , debajo de la túnica el chico portaba, unos pantalones también ajustados, acompañados de una playera de manga corta, luna agradeció que ron estuviese interesado en el quiddich , pues le había dado un pecho de infarto, también le habían dado unos brazos fuertes por su condición de buscador, una chaqueta igualmente de cuero y unos tenis negros completaban el traje, sus cabellos estaban brilloso y en un peinado que nunca le habían visto al pelirrojo, el estar vestido así le daban un aire de rebeldía y malicia que jamás nadie hubiera notado en el, su antifaz era de un blanco lechoso

-Eres tu luna?-balbuceo ron asombrado

-Me suena- dijo harry al fin con una voz que sonaba normal- pero no ubico sus disfraces

-Es de la película Vaselina- dijo luna quitándole importancia e ignorando la sorpresa del chico pelirrojo

-Vaya no me había dado cuenta- dijo hermione mientras se colocaba su antifaz- que todos hemos elegido parejas trágicas- al ver la expresión de ron dijo- romeo y Julieta no podían amarse pues sus familias estaban enemistadas

- como slytherin y gryffindor- dijo draco sonriente

-Es cierto- dijo harry- marco Antonio y cleopatra tampoco podían estar juntos porque aparte de que roma quería Egipto, a marco Antonio lo mataron por una traición

-Pero cleopatra se suicido con una cobra real para seguir a su amado marco Antonio- dijo Catherine sonriéndole al chico

-Y Sandy y Dany tampoco podían estar juntos- dijo luna sabiamente- eran tan diferentes en la escuela, que los amigos de dany no aceptaban a sandy, pero a diferencia de ustedes, sandy y dany estuvieron juntos, pues ambos chicos decidieron que querían estar juntos sin importarles los demás, haciendo unos pequeños cambios

- Oh ya puedo verlo- dijo ron- que coincidencia entonces

-Las coincidencias no existen ron- dijo Catherine con seriedad- solo existe lo inevitable………bueno debemos irnos o seremos los únicos que no lleguen a tiempo- dijo mientras se colocaba con facilidad el antifaz…. Y harry se dio cuenta de eso

Esos labios rojos los había visto en otra parte……….

Mientras tanto una figura se observo mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo, llego hasta una gárgola a la cual le susurro unas palabras, de inmediato muchas figuras empezaron a emerger del túnel agrupándose

-bien hecho mi fiel sirviente- dijo read scarlet- ahora vete o notaran tu ausencia- dijo y se despidió de su sirviente……las cosas se volverían mas interesantes a partir de ahora

Ron se había excusado diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y regreso a los pocos minutos sumamente agitado.

Cuándo llegaron ,se impresionaron de la decoración del gran comedor, las calabazas y las velas flotantes estaban ahí, calaveras, telarañas y si para consternación de ron también había arañas, decoraba el lugar dándole un toque tétrico ideal para la ocasión, incluso había un pequeño cementerio , las mesas habían desaparecido dejando unas pequeñas mesas circulares para 6 0 7 personas, en cada mesa había manjares para deleite de ron y para sonrisas de los demás

Observaron a los alumnos reconociendo a unos cuantos, ginny estaba junto a colin, ambos disfrazados de ninjas, todo su atuendo y una cinta en la cabeza de color negro, solo el cabello y la inseparable cámara de fotos de colin los hizo darse cuenta de quienes eran, incluso vieron a Cho Chang vestida como toda una geisha antigua, su cuerpo enfundado en un kimono rojo fuerte, aunado a su maquillaje en al cara la hacia ver muy atractiva, y para risas de todos observaron a las gemelas patil vestidas de princesas junto a dean y seamus vestidos de príncipes los cuales , en verdad no se veían tan bien como aparentaban

-Les tomare una foto- anuncio colin llegando junto con ginny

-Te ves fabulosa luna- le dijo ginny muy contenta- Catherine tu también y hermione no se queda atrás

-Gracias ginny- dijo cat con una sonrisa

-Vaya las sorpresas que nos traen a aquí- dijo una voz conocida- en cuanto los vi entrar decidimos venir a verlos

Todos se dieron al vuelta y se encontraron a Alex con un disfraz de pirata, pantalones holgados, camisa desfajada, un puñal en la cintura, paliacate y venda en el ojo terminaban su atuendo

-Alex- dijo hermione fingiendo supresa y corriendo a abrazarlo – que haces aquí?

- ganamos el concurso de bandas y uno de los premios era abrir el concierto de lengua de serpiente- dijo Pierre llegando , también vestido de pirata, a diferencia con Alex Pierre era visiblemente el capitán , el sombrero y la chaqueta sucia y arrugada daban esa señal- peor vamos tu no te sorprendes o si Cleopatra?

-Sabia que iban a ganar- dijo cat sin molestarse

-Bueno solo veníamos a saludar- dijo Alex-

-que sorpresa que ustedes toquen aquí-dijo ron que era el único chico que sinceramente se alegraba de eso. Harry y draco los miraban recelosos

-Prométeme un baile- le dijo Pierre a cat mirando descaradamente el escote de la chica-

-Seguro- dijo cat- si no es que harry me acapara todo el tiempo

-Creo que un baile será lo único- dijo harry en apariencia sonriente pero en su oración había una advertencia explicita

-Bueno nos vemos- dijo Alex notando el incomodo momento - eres una hermosa Julieta hermione

Ambos chicos se fueron sonrientes de causar celos de harry y draco

-Vamos a una mesa- dijo draco- antes de que ganen las mejores

-Vaya-dijo otra voz una vez que se sentaron, ginny y colin-después de tomar varias fotos- se fueron después de Alex y Pierre- veo que al final se ven muy bien

-Julian estas muy guapo- dijo luna sin empacho- te ves muy atractivo de ese modo

-Te queda como un guante- le dijo Catherine

Julian portaba un tuxedo de color negro, que lo hacia ver totalmente elegante y atractivo , su elegancia era pura e irradiaba un magnetismo que era pura testosterona, Julián era de esos hombres que no necesitaban hacer mucho para que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies, parte a su herencia damphire peor mas que nada era el mismo chico en si que irradiaba todo ese atractivo

En su rostro había una mascar blanca que le cubría la mitad izquierda del rostro, una capa negra, unos guantes blancos y zapatos elegantes terminaban el disfraz

-el fantasma de la opera-dijo hermione con una sonrisa – te ves realmente bien julian

-estoy dispuesto a robarme a una jovencita- tomando la mano de hermione y depositando un sensual beso en ella, después hizo lo mismo con luna y Catherine causando enojo ahora a los tres chicos- y ustedes tres están en el primer lugar para llevármelas a un oscuro torreón y haces cosas prohibidas y pecaminosas-Dijo con una sonrisilla

- Parece que ya va a empezar la cena- dijo harry tomando a Catherine de la cintura acercándola a el

A cat , contrario a lo que pensaría normalmente no le desagrado la posecividad y celos de harry, la chica soltó una risa tranquila , que hizo que harry se olvidara un poco de las insinuaciones de julian, Catherine le sonrió a harry

-Tranquilo "Marco Antonio"- dijo una burlona Catherine- no he esperado miles de años para dejarte por otro chico

Harry pareció aceptar esa respuesta

-Bueno yo los dejo- dijo julian- ya saben deberes de maestro- dio dirigiéndose a la mesa principal

Y ahora con sorpresa observaron a los maestros los cuales también venían disfrazados;

Remus iba vestido con una malla metálica, iba vestido de rey Arturo, como lo decían su corona y los escudos que portaba en las telas del traje, excalibur estaba firmemente sujeta en su cintura, hablaba con dumbledore, quien parecía sumamente feliz con su disfraz de mago merlín,-a decisión unánime , nadie parecía pensar que dumbledore se había esforzado mucho en elegir su disfraz, porque a diferencia del antifaz-de color amarillo canario -, se veía casi exactamente igual- una túnica larga azul con estrellas que brillaban como si fueran de verdad, un sombrero de pico ,alto, de la misma tela que la túnica, completaban el vestuario, su barba la llevaba peinada , en realidad se veía exactamente igual, el director ajeno a lo que los alumnos se decían entre si, se giro para susurrarle algo al hombre que tenia a su costado, Severus Snape, este, iba vestido como Dargtañan , el de los tres mosqueteros, pero a diferencia de los demás maestros severus si ve veía diferente y mucho mas arreglado que de costumbre, su cabello estaba sujetado por detrás en una pequeña coleta, para que no le estorbara, con sombrero de ala, su vestuario era el de un mosquetero, mallas, túnica leve, su espada estaba en su cintura dispuesta a matar algunos infieles de la corona ,Catherine se sintió orgullosa de su "Padre", al ver las miradas de asombro de los chicos, mas adelante d el, hagrid iba de ogro del bosque y mc gonagall iba como toda una hechicera muggle

-todos se han esmerado- dijo ron

-Nunca volveré a ver a snape como antes- dijo harry muy asombrado del cambio de su profesor-

-ni yo tampoco-dijo una chica que pasaba a su lado mientras observaba con ojos de lujuria al profesor de pociones-esperare la próxima clase con ansias –dijo mientras se alejaba ante al atenta mirada del grupo

-Es trampa- dijo draco para alejar esas imágenes de su cabeza- dumbledore únicamente se uso una de sus túnicas y listo

-a lo mejor dumbledore es descendiente de merlín- dijo Catherine pensativa

- es muy probable- dijo luna

-Mis queridos alumnos- dijo dumbledore iniciando el discurso- en estos momentos, cuando la lucha contra voldemort esta presente ,es justo que nosotros tengamos un momento de esparcimiento…………así que disfruten este baile y diviértanse mucho, y no lo olviden, no se quiten el antifaz hasta la media noche, uno no sabe quién se esconde detrás de esa mascara no es así?………..-dijo guiñando un ojo hacia la mesa de harry

Ese viejo era muy listo, se dijo así misma Catherine, el sabría algo?

La cena, se sirvió como en todos los bailes, cada quien pedía lo que quería de las cartas que estaban frente a ellos, y después de cenar, las mesas se desaparecieron en un movimiento fluido del director, todas las parejas empezaron a acomodarse en la pista

-seguro que sabes bailar?- dijo una desconfiada luna-

-Claro al profesora mc gonagall nos enseño en cuarto –dijo ron fingiéndose ofendido-además hemos ido ya a otros lugares y he mejorado mi técnica

- vamos a bailar hasta desfallecer-dijo Catherine a harry

- de acuerdo pero en cuanto te canse me dices- le dijo el chico

- no me tientes potter- le dio la chica con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba el antifaz del chico quien había hecho un hechizo para que los lentes no se vieran

-Te noto algo tenso draco- le dijo hermione al rubio

-No has olvidado lo que me dijiste no es así?- le respondió draco- me dirás todo hoy

-Si- dijo con pesar hermione-pero no aquí no ahora mas tarde……….

Alex se coloco en el escenario que estaba justo enfrente, donde estaba la mesa de profesores, los demás estaban ya listos para empezara tocar

-Como están en Hogwarts-dijo Pierre rasgando su guitarra los griteríos no se hicieron esperar- esta noche será inolvidable se los juro…………….les tocaremos unas canciones antes de que lengua de serpiente haga lo suyo en este escenario- los alumnos gritaron entusiasmados……….entonces empecemos con esta velada…vamos a ponernos románticos….1……..2……1,2.3

Una música suave y lenta invito a todas las parejas a entrar en al pista, y cada una se concentro en su pareja al oír la hermosa voz de Alex quien empezó a cantar

**_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need _**

**_Siento ardor bajo mis pies  
Tengo que irme, no ha tiempo para descansar  
No puedo creer las cosas que tu dijiste  
Volteo mi cabeza y camino hacia afuera  
Tu me enfermas, me pones nervioso _**

El ritmo era suave cadencioso, invitando a las parejas a bailar mas cerca, los unos de los otros, todos los alumnos en esos momentos se empezaron a concentrar en sus respectivas parejas

Fue cuando Pierre canto tambien

**_I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on A new beginning  
A reason for living A deeper meaning _**

**_Te amo más con cada respiro,  
Sinceramente, alocadamente, con profundidad.  
Seré fuerte, seré fiel,  
Porque estoy contando con un nuevo principio,  
Una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo _**

Me gusta estar así- le dijo draco a hermione mientras bailaban suavemente, al compás de la música

-como?- dijo al chica sumida en su propia ensoñación

- junto a ti, junto a mis amigos- dijo draco mientras hermione recostaba su cabeza en su pecho- estar tranquilos , sin luchas, sin voldemort, sin mi padre

- esta no es una época pacifica draco- dijo hermione estremeciéndose de momento-

-Lo se por eso es que guardare este baile, y todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos en mi memoria, para cuándo estemos en guerra recordar por lo que lucho- dijo el chico y aprovechando al intimidad que los antifaces les brindaban beso a hermione mientras continuaban bailando

**_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me _**

**_Quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña,  
Quiero bañarme en el mar,  
Quiero recostarme así para siempre,  
Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí. _**

- no puedo creer aun que seas tu luna- dio ron

-oye que malo- le dijo al rubia dándole un pequeño golpe en al cabeza

- no, no lo digo por eso- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa- quiero decir que no puedo creer que tu seas tan guapa y yo no me había dado cuenta antes

- estas buscando un beso de despedida ron?- le dijo luna con coquetería

-Solo si me lo merezco al final de la noche- le dijo ron con un guiño y le hizo dar una vuelta para seguir bailando y disfrutando de la compañía mutua

Ron no sabia donde había estado luna en todo ese tiempo………….pero pensaba mantenerla cerca todo lo que fuera posible

**_And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure  
In the certainty That we are surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of  
The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you _**

**_Y cuando las estrellas brillen  
Con fuerza en el cielo aterciopelado,  
Formularé un deseo para enviarlo al cielo.  
Y entonces hacer que quieras llorar  
Las lágrimas de alegría por todo el placer,  
En la certeza de que estamos rodeados  
Por el confort y la protección de  
Los poderes más altos.  
En las horas de soledad,  
Las lágrimas te devoran. _**

--Que hermosa te ves…-dijo harry al oído de Catherine

La chica se separo de el pues estaba con su cabeza en el hombro del chico

-No digas esas cosas harry- le dijo la chica inexplicablemente incomoda

- No me digas que te da pena- dijo harry malicioso- no puedo creer que siendo tu te pueda apenar algo como un halago

-Pues para que sepas nunca me había apenado algo hasta que llegaste tu- dijo Catherine- tienes un efecto extraño en mi…………

-tu también causas cosas extrañas en mi- le dijo el chico mientras levantaba su barbilla

-Harry yo…………-dijo Catherine al ver la mirada embelezada del chico y sin querer un sonrojo vio a su rostro

-Mi bella cleopatra- dijo harry mientras apretaba mas contra si a Catherine --He esperado miles de años para verte nuevamente mi amada y créeme que no pienso dejarte en toda la noche………. Quiero que todos vean la hermosa compañía que tengo por fortuna esta noche

Catherine no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió sinceramente y ocultando un sonrojo volvió a colocar la cabeza en el hombro de harry

**_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Untill the sky falls down on me _**

**_Yo quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña,  
Quiero bañarme en el mar,  
Quiero recostarme así para siempre,  
Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí. _**

-Crees que sea lo correcto?- le dijo un preocupado remus a julian mientras observaban a las tres parejas bailar por la pista, inmersa cada una por sus pensamientos

- si.-dijo el damphire mientras bebía su infalible vino- y aunque no lo sea, nunca podríamos evitar esto…………..

-Tendremos problemas- dijo remus preocupado por harry

-Lo se……… y los enfrentaremos cuando lleguen ……… que seria lo peor que puede pasar?- dijo Julián observando a hermione y a draco- nosotros somos fuertes y poderosos, podríamos ganar cualquier batalla, pero la que nunca ganaríamos nunca……..seria……. Al amor……..

**_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come _**

**_Oh¿puedes verlo, nena?  
No tienes que cerrar tus ojos,  
Porque está justo enfrente de ti.  
Todo lo que necesitas seguramente llegará _**

Severus snape estaba apretando decididamente y con firmeza el vaso de whiskey en su mano, lo que mas había temido se estaba haciendo realidad……….. pero, esta vez no lo permitiría, esta vez lucharía por al mujer que quería y no se la dejaría a un potter

Otra vez no…………..

**_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need _**

**_Yo seré tu sueño,  
Tu deseo, tu fantasía.  
Seré tu esperanza, tu amor,  
Seré todo lo que necesites _**

Hermione y Catherine tenían un mismo sentimiento, culpa, estaban engañando a gente inocente, pero después pensaron que solo seria por un poco mas de tiempo esa noche revelarían todo, que mas daba si por el momento disfrutaban un poco?

Después de todo.. que podría pasar?'

**_I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do _**

**_Te amo más con cada respiro,  
Sinceramente, alocadamente, con profundidad. _**

Pero Catherine quería hacer algo…..algo que después se arrepentiría de hacerlo, pero que en ese momento lo necesitaba con ansia

- Harry?-dijo la chica captando de inmediato la atención del oji-verde-después le echaré la culpa a ponche……….

-Pero si no has tomado ponche- le dijo harry sonriente peor confundido- además de que habl…………..

No pudo terminar, ya que Catherine había apresado sus labios junto a los de ella, en un suave pero apasionado beso, que el chico no tardo en contestar, por suerte las luces de la pista los escondieron a los ojos de todos, nadie sabría de ese beso excepto, ellos, ellos y sus corazones

**_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Untill the sky falls down on me _**

**_Quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña,  
Quiero bañarme en el mar,  
Quiero recostarme así para siempre,  
Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí. _**

The hunters terminaron recibiendo los aplausos de las parejas que no se encontraban demasiado acarameladas para hacerlo………….

-Vaya aquí si se respira el amor- dijo Pierre sonriente-y esto apenas comienza vamonos con una completamente adecuada para la época, dijo con una sonrisilla coqueta

Se oyeron sonidos extraños, como el de una puerta abriéndose y algunos aullidos de lobo, la música se iba colando por cada parte del salón……….absolutamente todos los decorados empezaron a moverse aun ritmo lento, las luces bajaron un poco

Los integrantes de the hunters se pusieron a bailar cada uno con su instrumento, pero al mismo tiempo, en una extraña coreaografia.

Al fin Pierre empezo a cantar mientras seguia moviendose ritmicamente

**_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed _**

**_Es cerca de medianoche y algo malo está acechando en la oscuridad _**

**_Bajo la luz de la luna tienes una visión que paraliza tu corazón _**

**_Intentas gritar pero el terror atrapa el sonido antes de que lo hagas _**

**_Empiezas a congelarte mientras ves el horror entre los ojos _**

**_Estás_****_ paralizada _**

Una figura vestida totalmente, sonreía con maldad, estupidas canciones muggles, nunca entendería que es lo que les fascinaba tanto a los magos puros como ella, acaso nadie mas se daba cuenta que esas pestes debían ser eliminadas?

**_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer  
Thriller tonight _**

**_Porque esto es miedo, noche terror _**

**_Y nadie te va a salvar de la bestia que te va a golpear _**

**_Sabes que es miedo, noche terror _**

**_Estás luchando por tu vida dentro de una asesina _**

**_Noche de horror _**

Hermione se movía en perfecta sincronía, esa canción era muy conocida en el mundo muggle y en su infancia a escondidas de su abuela aprendió esa coreografía junto con Alex quien pareció recordar el incidente ,así , que el chico guitarra en mano bajo del escenario y dejando a un perplejo draco, comenzó a bailar junto con hermione a una sincronización que dejaría en vergüenza a los mejores bailarines

**_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time _**

**_Oyes que la puerta se cierra de golpe y comprendes que no hay lugar donde correr _**

**_Sientes la mano fría y te preguntas si alguna vez verás el sol _**

**_Cierras tus ojos y esperas que esto sea sólo imaginación _**

**_Pero al rato oyes que la criatura está arrastrándose atrás _**

**_Estás fuera de tiempo _**

Quien diablos se creía ese chico, dijo draco al ver la alegría de hermione y la sonrisa que tenia puesta, lo admitía ambos bailaban bien, pero el podría hacerlo mejor, además nadie mas se dejaría llevar por esa tonta coreografía, pero para su pesar, los demás poco a poco empezaron a imitar esos movimientos dejando aun ofendidísimo draco , quien para demostrarles que el era mejor que ese chico de rizos, comenzó a bailar con ellos

**_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer  
Thriller tonight _**

**_Porque esto es miedo, noche terror _**

**_No hay segunda oportunidad contra la cosa de cuarenta ojos _**

**_Sabes que es miedo, noche terror _**

**_Estás luchando por tu vida dentro de una asesina _**

**_Noche de horror _**

Julian mas divertido que nunca ,empezó a dejar que el baile se apoderara de el, moviéndose con la gracia natural de alguien de su naturaleza, observando con regocijo en el corazón como sus parejas se divertían también

**_Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
They're open wide  
This is the end of your life _**

**_Las criaturas de la noche llaman _**

**_Y los muertos empiezan a caminar con sus vestimentas _**

**_No hay ningún escape de las mandíbulas de los alienígenas esta vez _**

**_Ellos están por todas partes _**

**_Éste es el fin de tu vida _**

Dumbledore bailaba divertido y se movía de una forma asombrosa debido a su edad, el disfrutaba balanceándose como si fuera todo un quinceañero, de la mano de la profesora mc gonagall quien no estaba tan entusiasmada como su colega pero también se movía a un ritmo

**_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen  
I'll make you see _**

**_Ellos están fuera de alcanzarte, hay demonios que rodean en cada lado _**

**_Ellos te poseerán a menos que cambies el número de tu dial _**

**_Ahora es el tiempo para que tu y yo nos abracemos fuerte _**

**_Toda la noche yo te salvaré de los terrores de la pantalla _**

**_Te haré ver _**

Harry sonrió al oír esa ultima estrofa si, ojala eso pasara y esa pequeña y escurridiza pelirroja se dejara acurrucar por el…….. mhhhhhhhh donde habria películas de terror a esas horas?

**_That it's a thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, chiller  
Thriller here tonight _**

**_Que esto es miedo, noche terror _**

**_Porque puedo estremecerte más de lo que cualquier fantasma se atrevería a intentar _**

**_Chica, esto es miedo, noche de terror _**

**_Pues permíteme sostenerte fuerte y compartir una asesina, escalofriante, _**

**_Noche de terror _**

Catherine se divertía como nunca , el estar ahí bailando de una forma divertida le hacia ver que había dejado por fuera muchas de las cosas que viviría alguien de su edad….pero no se arrepentía, tan solo se dejaría llevar , disfrutando el momento hasta que no pudiera mas

**_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer  
Thriller tonight _**

**_Porque esto es miedo, noche terror _**

**_Y nadie te va a salvar de la bestia que te va a golpear _**

**_Sabes que es miedo, noche terror _**

**_Estás luchando por tu vida dentro de una asesina _**

**_Noche de horror _**

Entonces Marck ,se acerco a su micrófono mientras miraba con fiereza a todos los que bailaban, y empezó a hablar entonces con una voz sumamente grave , capaz de poner los pelos de punta al mas valiente

**_Darkness falls across the land  
The midnite hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller  
Ha ha ha ha ... _**

**_La oscuridad cae por la tierra _**

**_La medianoche se está acercando _**

**_Las criaturas se arrastran en busca de sangre _**

**_Para aterrorizar al vecindario _**

**_Y a quien quiera que encuentren _**

**_Sin el alma por bajar _**

**_Debe estar de pie y enfrentar los perros del infierno _**

**_Y podrirse dentro del caparazón de un cadáver _**

**_El hedor mas asqueroso está en el aire _**

**_Los cuarenta mil años _**

**_Y los grises de cada tumba _**

**_Están acercándose para sellar tu sentencia _**

**_Y aunque luchas para sobrevivir _**

**_Tu cuerpo empieza a estremecerse _**

**_Lo que ningún mero mortal puede resistir _**

**_La maldad del terror _**

**_Ja ja ja ja... _**

Los alumnos de hogwarts estaban completamente emocionados, la música siguió tocando ritmos frenéticos que los hicieron olvidar por algunos momentos lo que pasaba detrás de esas paredes, el ambiente se empezó a hacer mas relajado

Y mas cuando los integrantes del grupo hicieron una petición extraña para los alumnos

-para esta canción nos gustaría contar con la participación de unas chicas del colegio- dijo Pierre con voz sensual y de inmediato todas las chicas empezaron a gritar – a ver- dijo pensándolo un poco- ya se , esa hermosa Julieta y la sensual cleopatra podrían venir?

Ambas chicas ante al insistencia de los demás subieron al escenario

-te matare lentamente y con mucho ,mucho dolor- le sentencio Catherine al francés al tiempo que se acerba

-nos ayudaran a cantar esta canción?- dijo Pierre ignorando deliberadamente la amenaza

-claro- dijo hermione entusiasmada eso les serviría para calentar las voces antes de aparecer como legua de serpiente

Catherine se acerco a Pierre y le dijo algunas palabras, el otro sonrió muy satisfecho y se puso al micrófono

-La hermosa cleopatra ha decidido dejar esta canción para Julieta y ella cantara otra ……que será una grata sorpresa para ustedes-dijo con una enorme sonrisa y harry se pregunto el porque de ella

-Esta canción va para todos aquellos que nunca han amado y que de repente caen en las garras de ese sentimiento tan profundo- dijo Alex- les dare un consejo no se resistan solo déjense llevar

Porque Catherine lo sintió tan personal?...y porque Pierre la miraba con esa sonrisita fastidiosa?

Hermione se memorizo las partes de la canción que cantaría inmediatamente, un pequeño aguijonazo en su pecho, esa canción……….

-cuándo la escribiste?- le dijo a Alex mientras simulaba arreglar el micrófono

-5 minutos después de que se fueron- le dijo Alex mientras se alejaba de ella un poco

Una música suave empezó a sonar al tiempo que Hermione empezaba a cantar con una suave voz

**_Después de pensar  
Después de ver  
A mi dolor andar  
Sobre el agua del mar  
Tibia claridad  
que vi por mi calle pasar  
sin saber que hacer  
si sentir o pensar  
solo que aun hoy  
sigo aun, aun hoy  
sigo atándome a ti _**

Harry se fue hasta delante, y Catherine sintió que esa canción era para ellos dos, no sabia que diablos tramaban esos dos sujetos pero les agradecería internamente, Pierre canto ahora junto a hermione

**_Aun hoy  
Mi amor  
te doy  
mi cuerpo con alma  
se esconde  
del sol  
de noche se escapa  
aun hoy  
te doy  
mi cuerpo con alma  
aun hoy  
aun hay_**

Alex sonrió para si, estos chicos habría que ayudarles para todo, el tomo la guitarra acústica y comenzó a cantar

**_Que esconde la noche  
Va a guardar  
Entre nosotros dos  
o sentir o pensar  
Si me lleno de luz la noche  
es porque yo vi nadar  
delfines en tu voz  
y sentir sin pensar  
solo que  
Aun hoy sigo aun  
Aun hoy sigo amándote a ti _**

Hermione sonrió a draco quien la miraba exclusivamente a ella sin importarles para nada los demás en el escenario, cosa que puso algo nerviosa ala chica ala hora de cantar con Alex,

**_Aun hoy, mi amor  
Aun hay  
Dos cuerpos con alma  
Se esconden del sol  
De noche se escapan  
De noche se dan  
Dos cuerpos, dos almas  
aun hoy  
aun hay _**

Los ojos de Catherine y harry se conectaron al tiempo que las dos chicas y Alex cantaban la canción, harry sintió algo en su pecho y se dio cuenta………

Se estaba enamorando de Catherine………… y a pesar de que pensaba sentirse incomodo o molesto con la idea….. por el contrario…….se sentía tan bien …. Quien sabe si seria profundo pero tenia toda la intención de averiguarlo…….

**_Solo que aun hoy sigo aun  
Aun hoy sigo amándote a ti  
Amándote a ti  
Aun hoy, mi amor  
Aun hay  
dos cuerpos con alma  
se esconden del sol  
De noche se escapan  
De noche se dan  
los cuerpos, las almas _**

Hermione le sonrió a draco al tiempo que este le sonreía, ese era al hombre al que le había entregado su corazón, a ese hombre que tal vez perdería esa noche………

**_Aun hoy aun hay  
Aun hay..._**

Todos aplaudieron y el director observo atentamente el intercambio de miradas de los jóvenes, oh al hermosa juventud si el tuviera al menos 30 años menos………….

The hunters hicieron un breve descanso anunciando que lengua de serpiente empezaría a tocar y después ellos volverían

Los alumnos empezaron gritar eufóricos ante el grupo del momento

-Y Catherine y hermione?- le pregunto ron a harry y a draco una vez que luna y el se reunieron con ellos en la parte delantera del escenario

- no se, se bajaron del otro lado- dijo draco buscando a las chicas con al mirada

-Deben de estar platicando con los chicos- dijo luna quien ay sabia el verdadero motivo

- tal vez sea eso- dijo harry no mas contento por la explicación de la rubia

De pronto las luces se apagaron y una sola luz inundo el escenario

Y nuevamente Catherine y hermione se perderían a lengua de serpiente por andar recordando viejas épocas con sus amigos, pensaron molestos las parejas de ambas chicas

Harry y draco se observaron un momento con decisión , habían tenido la misma idea, buscar a sus chicas pero cuando lo iban a hacer

El sonido de una flauta inundo el lugar, el escenario estaba a obscuras, no se veía nada, únicamente el sonido de la flauta inundaba el lugar

-Gracias por habernos invitado- dijo julian de algún punto del gran salón - empecemos con esto………….

Tres luces iluminaron al grupo dejando ver sus atuendos

Y haciendo que tanto harry como draco se les olvidara a lo que iban antes de eso

Catherine llevaba una minifalda de piel de dragón mas arriba de medio muslo, un corsé de encaje negro, semi-transparente que amoldaba su perfecta figura y acentuaba sus pechos, mallas de red y unas botas altas hasta la rodilla de negro también, su cabello estaba suelto de un color rojizo en ondas que le enmarcaban el rostro, su mascara plateada impedían ver su rostro como siempre

Hermione llevaba un hot-pants -esos shorts súper cortos- también de piel de dragón, unas tiras de piel también ,cubrían su torso como si fueran una venda pero que únicamente tapaban el área de los pechos en su totalidad, para después únicamente marcar el contorno del torso de la chica dejando áreas de piel expuestas totalmente, ella también llevaba mallas de red y botas altas negras su cabello negro daba una apariencia mística y peligrosa, su mascara la protegía de la vista de todos

Julian dejo simplemente sin aliento a los demás, llevaba una camisa antigua con mangas anchas-como la de draco- solo que en blanco y estaba totalmente abierta, dejando que su torso desnudo,-perfectamente marcado y duro como una roca- fuera apreciado por todas las mujeres-incluso mc gonagall no pudo dejar de verlo- unos pantalones de piel de dragón también ,le quedaban como una segunda piel al chico, estos le llegaban hasta la cadera, dejando que las formas mas salvajes del chico también se marcaran, su cabello estaba todo revuelto como si momentos antes hubiera estado en un ataque desenfrenado de pasión, la mascara del chico hacia que este irradiara mas sensualidad

Hermione comenzó a tocar el violín a un ritmo suave y lento, Catherine no tardo en acompañarla con una guitarra acústica al tiempo que el ritmo se iba incrementando, la batería comenzó a sonar al tiempo que julian comenzó a cantar

**_Cuando despiertes un día  
Y sientas que no puedes más  
Que en el nombre del de arriba  
Tu vida van a manejar _**

De inmediato el animo cambio en el gran comedor, todos empezaron a bailar frenéticamente al tiempo que vitoreaban a sus artistas

**_  
Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel  
Por ser comunero y justicia querer  
Si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás _**

Porque diablos siempre pensaba harry que las canciones de ese grupo tenían un doble sentido, de que les serviría y porque tampoco podía alejar la vista de esa hermosa chica de cabellos de fuego?

**_Cuando vayan a pedirte  
Los diezmos a fin de mes  
Y la Santa Inquisición  
Te "invite" a confesar_**

Julian mecía su cuerpo con fuerza y sensualidad, ambas cosas naturales en el, al tiempo que las chicas le gritaban cosas ,que si sus madres las oyeran, las mandarían directo a un convento

**_Por eso amigo tú alza la voz  
Di que nunca pediste opinión  
Si es verdad que existe un Dios  
Que trabaje de sol a sol _**

Catherine siguió tocando la guitarra al tiempo que manipulaba la flauta al tiempo que observaba la mirada intensa de harry, se sintió muy incómoda por eso pero porque?

**_Ponte en pie  
Alza el puño y ven  
A la fiesta pagana  
En la hoguera hay de beber_**

Hermione se veía realmente como una diosa al momento de tocar el violín el escenario se volvía parte de ella cada nota, era tocada con maestría, y eso mismo pensó draco quien en eso momentos la observaba fijamente  
**_  
De la misma condición  
No es el pueblo ni un señor  
Ellos tienen el clero  
Y nosotros nuestro sudor_**

Luna observaba admirada a los tres miembros de la triada al tiempo que bailaba, realmente eran fuertes, tenían 3 identidades, pero la rubia estaba muy segura que esas identidades muy pronto se descubrirían pero cuando?

**_Si no hay pan para los tuyos  
Y ves muy gordo al abad  
Si su virgen viste de oro  
Desnúdala_**

Una figura observaba con rencor a los alegres alumnos que danzaban por todo el salón, esa figura apretaba firmemente un vaso hasta hacerlo romper……el liquido se vertió en un mano mojándola ….ilusos…………pronto esos gritos de euforia y alegría serian remplazados por el mas delicioso y placentero sonido………..gritos de terror y últimos alientos de vida ………….sonrió ante ese pensamiento…… consulto su reloj y vio que faltaba poco tiempo

_**Cómo van a silenciar  
Al jilguero o al canario  
Si no hay cárcel ni tumba  
Para el canto libertario**_

Harry observo que tenían razón……..la gente se levantaba en protestas en algunas cosas, como los espías de eternity, ya era tiempo que las personas tomaran acciones por si mismas, nadie podía detenerlos si querían ganar esa batalla…… nadie

_**Ponte en pie  
Alza el puño y ven  
A la fiesta pagana  
En la hoguera hay de beber **_

-que te paso en la mano?- le dijo distraídamente draco a ron al observar su mano empapada

-Eh?- dijo el chico con su vista fija al escenario- ah si un sujeto al brincar me ha derramado el ponche……..-dijo rápidamente y con algo de nervios en la voz ……..

Draco ya no siguió preguntando mas pues su atención estaba puesta ne la chica delante de el

_**De la misma condición  
No es el pueblo de un señor  
Ellos tienen el credo  
Y nosotros nuestro sudor**_

Hermione dio vueltas al tiempo que tocaba bailando al ritmo de la canción, en uno de sus giros , una de las bandas de cuero se desajusto dejando ver el principio de una marca extraña ante los ojos de draco, era un manchon negro………. Un manchon negro que se le hacia extrañamente conocido

_**Ponte en pie  
Alza el puño y ven  
A la fiesta pagana  
En la hoguera hay de beber**_

Severus levanto su copa en dirección a lengua de serpiente, vaya que si era un buen papel ese, nadie los descubriría nunca……….. nunca podrían darse cuenta de nada…………

_**De la misma condición  
No es el pueblo de un señor  
Ellos tienen el credo  
Y nosotros nuestro sudor**_

_**Ponte en pie  
Alza el puño y ven  
A la fiesta pagana  
En la hoguera hay de beber**_

Los alumnos de hogwarts estaban envueltos en al euforia, a algunas chicas las cargaban para que se les facilitara al vista al escenario gritando toda clase de cosas a los integrantes y en el mejor de los casos cantando a todo pulmón el coro de la canción

_**De la misma condición  
No es el pueblo de un señor  
Ellos tienen el credo  
Y nosotros nuestro sudor**_

Colin estaba enfocado a tomar las mejores fotos, cantando para si la canción………como buen fotógrafo el tenia una memoria excepcional….así que se le hizo demasiado extraño percatarse que las manos de la chica que tocaba habilidosamente al guitarra eran muy parecidas a alguien que el conocía…..

_**Cabrones!  
AAaaaaAaahhh... **_

Los de lengua de serpiente terminaron furiosamente al tiempo que todo el salón prorrumpía en vítores y aplausos, tantos que mc gonagall quien se había concentrado en su bebida mas que en prestar atención, tuvo miedo de las repercusiones de traer un grupo como ese en un lugar tan….antiguo como el gran comedor.

-esta seguro de esto director- le dijo al anciano que estaba tarareando el coro

-Por supuesto minerva- dijo dumbledore con una sonrisa- los chicos necesitan un respiro……. Y nosotros deberíamos hacer de la vista gorda al menos esta noche no crees?

-solo espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo la mujer

-Quiero oír un grito- dijo Julián al publico interrumpiendo la charla de los profesores, grito que de seguro se había oído hasta hosmeade- espero que aun no estén cansados…………. Pues lo mejor esta por venir………….después de esta canción tomaremos un descanso-gritos de protesta se oyeron por el lugar- pero no se preocupen.. no nos iremos hasta que se cansen de nosotros………- mas gritos ahora de aprobación

-Los muggles-comenzó a decir hermione mientras acariciaba su violín- piensan que se están volviendo de lo mas inteligentes, cegados por su tecnología

-Piensan que están evolucionado por sus propios medios- continuo Catherine- dejando de lado lo que es verdaderamente importante

-el planeta, las plantas, el agua, el mar, la naturaleza que nos fue regalada……….-empezó julian -y que ahora por culpa de nuestros descuidos la estamos perdiendo…………… porque llegara el día en que estemos en……….Satania…….

El Sonido de la batería empezó con entusiasmo y julian lanzó un grito alentador….. de inmediato el violín de hermione se oyó frenético con movimientos complejos , la luz la iluminaba ala talentosa chica que tocaba con maestría el instrumento, la batería no había dejado de tocar cuando julian comenzó a cantar acompañado de al guitarra de Catherine

_**Bienvenido a la nueva era,  
a un mundo sin dolor,  
sin amor, ni imaginación,  
donde la lluvia sacia a un bosque  
que no puedes ver  
si no navegas por la red. **_

_**La hermana Luna se dejó de peinar  
pues no encontraba el reflejo en su espejo, el Mar. **_

A harry le dio escalofríos ese mundo, sin sentimientos sin conocer nada de lo que ellos conocía de primera mano… ojala nunca tuviera que ver un mundo así,

_**Alza la vista hasta donde te alcance la razón,  
podrás ver que el sol se marchó  
montado en una nube  
de carbono y gas letal,  
fueron en busca de una flor.**_

Julian le gustaba esa canción, se acerco a hermione quien seguía tocando con entusiasmo el violín y comenzó a acecharla como queriendo conocer los secretos de la chica claro esta sin dejar de cantar

_**Pues el hermano Sol  
se cansó de alumbrar  
alimentado por un Disco Duro y una Terminal.**_

Ron estaba muy pensativo, porque sentía el algo raro en todo ello, porque sentía que todo eso el ya lo había visto en alguien, en otras personas?

_**Oh, en Satania estás  
tus pensamientos programados están.  
oh, aprieta el botón,  
navega en mi mundo:  
**_

Draco observaba a los integrantes, mientras, como todos seguía bailando y brincando, observando atentamente el intercambio y el cortejo implícito entre la morena y el cantante y porque diablos se sentía tan molesto por ello?

_**Constrúyete un paraíso,  
un amante virtual,  
mándale orgasmos por E-Mail.  
Diséñate un beso tierno  
o un gesto de amor,  
abre un archivo y grábalo. **_

Ahora julian algo cansado de coquetear con hermione poso su atención en Catherine , la guitarra de la chica le impedía estar de frente pero al abrazo por detrás, en ningún momento la chica dejo de tocar e ignoro al chico , como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

_**Compra un programa especial para llorar  
donde, en las lágrimas, puedas elegir variedad. **_

La luz del escenario se fue bajando gradualmente hasta donde no quedo nada….. los alumnos se fueron percatando de eso y fueron poco a poco dejando el baile de lado

_**Oh, en Satania estás,  
tus pensamientos programados están.  
Oh, aprieta el botón,  
navega en mi mundo:**_

_**deseos punto com **_

la voz de julian ahora en la total oscuridad…el violín se oía cada vez mas triste, mas melancólico , con pena, temor………. Como si no existiera en realidad, solo el sonido de un mormullo suave

De pronto 3 luces iluminaron el salón , iluminando claro esta, a los integrantes de lengua de serpiente los cuales estaban cubiertos por unas enormes túnicas negras, como si le guardaran luto a algo

Las dos chicas solo se distinguían porque en ningún momento habían dejado de tocar, con la misma tristeza que antes, entonces los tres se acercaron a los micrófonos y empezaron hablar en un tiempo en susurros dos frases las cuales repitieron como en un mantra en un idioma que nadie conocía

Al fin la guitarra termino con eso y con sonidos que fueron imitados por el violín siguieron tocando no con la misma alegría peor si con mas sentimiento

Poco a poco el ritmo fue recuperándose………. Catherine tuvo un solo al frente de todos que dejo sin aliento a mas de uno, sus dedos se movían con gracia a lo largo de todo el instrumento y su mirada era de suma concentración

Hermione también tuvo su propio solo mientras capturaba toda la atención en ella, sus movimientos eran los de toda una profesional, después ambas chicas se unieron para tocar al mismo tiempo , como en un canto de victoria mientras brincaban, claro esta sin perder las notas de sus instrumentos

Hasta que Julián empezó a cantar otra vez con voz alegre

_**La voz de tu amo soy, linkeada a tu corazón,  
te concedo Futuro, a cambio de tu Libertad.**_

_**Oh, en Satania estás,  
tus pensamientos programados están.  
Oh, aprieta el botón,  
navega en mi mundo:**_

_**deseos punto com**_

el coro todos se quitaron de un rápido movimiento-imposible a los ojos de muchos- las túnicas y quedaron en la misma ropa d e cuero de ante ahora bailando con mas alegría siendo imitados por todos los alumnos

_**Oh, en Satania estás,  
tus pensamientos programados están.  
Oh, aprieta el botón,  
navega en mi mundo:**_

_**deseos punto com  
**_

Al terminar la canción todos los alumnos estaban en un estado de euforia total y mas aun cuando los tres integrantes lanzaron algo al suelo que se espacio en forma de una gruesa nube multicolor, cuando esta se disipo ningún integrante de lengua de serpiente estaba ahí…………

Motivo y razón para que los alumnos estallaran en gritos y en chillidos aun mas frenéticos

En esos momentos llegaba hasta ellos Catherine y hermione vestidas con sus disfraces, sumamente acaloradas

- vaya si que saben causar conmoción- les dijo luna a las recién llegadas sin ser oídas por nadie mas

Ambas chicas sonrieron ante ese hecho, estaban algo cansadas pero muy contentas

- donde se habían metido ustedes dos'- dijo ron percatándose de su presencia y enojado como solo un hermano mayor puede hacerlo

- estábamos del otro lado-dijo hermione- entre tanto grito y salto no nos dejaron regresar, habíamos ido por ponche ,además Alex y Pierre querían bailar con nosotras

-No las vimos dijo draco algo serio y celoso también

-Pues ustedes estaban mas concentrados en observar a las chicas del grupo- les dijo luna mordaz- que en ver quien estaba detrás-

-Aun así no las vimos- dijo harry también algo incrédulo, apoyando a draco

-No las habías visto?- dijo con incredulidad luna- ellas estaban justo enfrente de ti…..

The hunters volvió al escenario en medio de aplausos y de silbidos de aprobación

-Dejemos que lengua de serpiente se tome un descanso-dijo Alex con una sonrisa- y tocaremos algo.. para esto necesitamos la ayuda de cleopatra pues ella dijo que cantaría algo par nosotros

Catherine con un sonrojo que no quiso mostrar se subió a la tarima, sin percatarse de la desilusión de harry quien la miro con un sentido de perdida impregnado en el rostro…..

-lo prometiste- le dijo Pierre al tiempo que se ajustaba la guitarra

-aun así cuando termine esto te matare …….-le respondió Catherine en un susurro

La chica se volteo y le dirigió su mas resplandeciente sonrisa a los presentes

-esta canción es de una hermosa mujer que fue muy reconocía……… espero les guste- dijo la chica sencillamente

Ninguna música acompaño a Catherine cuando ella llego hasta el micrófono que coloco en un pequeño soporte, entonces ella junto sus manos como en actitud de rezo y las levanto al cielo, y después de un hondo suspiro , aun , sin música, comenzó a cantaren su susurro suave, sensual….

Canto lentamente, acariciando cada palabra, acompañada únicamente por el sonido de su voz…….

_**If I should stay...  
I would only be in your way  
So, I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you  
Every step of the way **_

_**Si yo me quedara  
Solamente estaría en tu camino  
Pues, me voy pero sé  
Pensaré en ti  
En cada paso del camino **_

Después sorprendió a todos al momento de que empezó a cantar un poco de fuerza, ahora acompañada del teclado y de una música suave, su voz era sensual, llena de una emoción antes desconocida para la chica

_**And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You my darling you mmm  
Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye, please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you, you **_

_**Y yo siempre te amaré  
Siempre te amaré  
A ti mi amor a ti mmm  
Recuerdos agridulces  
Es todo lo que me llevo  
Pues adiós, por favor no llores  
Los dos sabemos que no soy lo que tu, tu necesitas  
Y yo siempre te amaré  
Siempre te amaré, te amaré **_

Harry nunca lo sabría, pero esa canción la había escrito su madre, para su padre y se la había cantado, por primera vez, en ese mismo lugar, el ultimo día de escuela, cuándo eran unos jóvenes y ella había descubierto su camino en la vida que era muy diferente al de su padre…….

_**I hope life treats you kind, and I hope you have  
All you've dreamed of  
And I wish for you joy  
And happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love... **_

_**Espero que la vida te trate bien, y espero que tengas  
Todo lo que soñaste  
Y te deseo alegría  
Y felicidad  
Pero por sobre todo, deseo que ames **_

Catherine miro fijamente a harry, trasmitiéndole todo ese sentimiento, cantaba con mucha emoción, con fuerza, alcanzaba notas que nadie jamás hubiera pensado que la chica pudiera llegar, al tiempo que volteaba discretamente a donde estaba severus quien al miraba con un deje orgulloso en su mirada, esa canción también era para el, pero por motivos diferentes

Entonces Catherine haciendo uso de toda la potencia de su voz dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo toda su voz en la ultima estrofa

_**And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you...  
You, darling I love you  
I'll always, I'll always love you... **_

_**Y yo siempre te amaré  
Siempre te amaré  
Siempre te amaré  
Siempre te amaré  
Siempre te amaré  
Siempre te amaré...  
Tu, cariño, te amo  
Yo siempre, siempre te amaré... **_

Cuando termino , el salón se quedo en un silencio sepulcral cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, pero al momento que las manos firmes y seguras de Severus Snape empezaron a aplaudir, todos los demás lo hicieron con efusividad

Severus se volteo de inmediato para que nadie pudiera notar la emoción en su rostro, nadie tenia que saber lo que significaba esa canción para el

Catherine observo a harry y vio ese sentimiento de incomprensión, esa canción era muy importante para el , aunque el chico no lo supiera, ya habría mas tiempo de eso

The hunters empezaron a tocar nuevamente ritmos mas movidos , sumiendo a los alumnos nuevamente en el furor, ya algunas parejillas se habían sido encandilados por los disfraces que portaban

Una de ellas había sido luna quien había atraído a muchos con su sensual disfraz

-en verdad eres tu luna lovegood?-dijo Zacarías Smith ala chica mientras le dirigió una mirada que era todo menos inocente

- si y es mi pareja smith- le dijo ron mientras sujetaba posesivamente a la chica

Zacarías no tuvo mas que marcharse abatido

-no te la van a robar ron- dijo draco burlón mientras seguía bailando con hermione

-eso lo dices tu porque cada que un hombre llega a un radio de dos metros alrededor de hermione le hechas una mirada que equivaldría a un avada- le dijo ron un poco malhumorado

- es cierto- dijo harry- pobrecillos

-no hables de colas león- le dijo Catherine mordaz- que el pobre chico que vino hace un momento solo quería mas ponche y lo has visto de una manera que pareciera que te esta quitando la escoba…….esa sobreprotección con hermione un día les traerá problemas

Harry se quedo callado, y mejor siguió bailando con la reina del Nilo, era verdad el también les ponía mala cara a los chicos, pero no era por hermione, sino por Catherine, quien también había recibido tantas miradas desde que había llegado que harry apenas pudo aguantar la ganas de retar a duelo mas de la mitad de la población de hogwarts

La noche fue pasando entre ponches, cervezas y bailes, en un momento en el que todos olvidaron, las casas, las familias, la sangre, esa noche todos eran amigos, aunque al día siguiente se siguieran odiando y despreciando, esa noche, serian los mejores amigos del alma

Ginny estaba emocionada, con el carácter alegre que tenia les hizo una petición a the hunters los cuales, aceptaron encantados , la chica tomo un micrófono mientras se dirigía al centro del escenario

-Me acaba de comentar que las chicas de hogwarts tienen una buena voz- dijo Alex- y nosotros queremos que las chicas canten para nosotros

Todas las chicas contentas- en parte a causa del ponche que nadie jamás admitiría, que estaba un poco alcoholizado- se colocaron en el centro del escenario como ginny

- esta canción solo tiene un propósito- dijo Pierre- divertirse y recuerden que a quien el pasen el micrófono debe de cantar, y si no se saben esta canción, no de que preocuparse, las letras estarán ahí, flotando , así que diviértanse………chicos se les permite bailar

El sonido de un sintetizador se oyó por todo el lugar, ginny sumamente feliz fue la que empezó a cantar con voz alegre y divertida, mientras bailaba de una forma coqueta

_**Miedo, **_

_**miedo de besarte  
Cuando estoy contigo se prenden las luces que **_

_**Miedo **_

_**marcan mi destino  
Debo confesarte que **_

_**cuando tu me besas siento mariposas,  
da vueltas mi cabeza. **_

Ginny le paso el micrófono a una sorprendida luna quien , después de mandarle su ya mirada "te-matare-lentamente-y-con-dolor", empezó a cantar con una voz ,que dejo sorprendidos a todos,

_**Si, después **_

_**de ir esta noche a la fiesta  
yo siento que Cupido **_

_**nos acecha  
me siento rara **_

_**y un poco inquieta  
porque **_

_**esta noche te veré de etiqueta. **_

La venganza no esta en el código de un agente de inteligencia, pero luna, al ver la cara de burla de Catherine, lo primero que hizo después de cantar su parte fue darle el micrófono a la antes pelirroja quien solo le saco al lengua la momento que empezaba a cantar con despreocupación

_**Quiero, quiero que tu sepas **_

_**que estoy enamorada  
de tus ojos **_

_**verdes que son como ensalada  
Me tomo una copa, **_

_**bailo desesperada,  
Esta noche es mía, corona de plata**_

Catherine maldijo para sus adentros, que todas las canciones ahora eran para ella y para harry?- molesta con ello, le dio el micrófono a hermione quien sonriente comenzó a cantar mientras se contoneaba con coqueteria

_**Hoy voy vestida **_

_**un poco mas fresa  
con lentejuelas que resaltan **_

_**mi belleza  
Ten cuidado no me tires **_

_**la cerveza  
pues del concurso **_

_**yo seré princesa. **_

Hermione termino de cantar mientras les dirigió miradas coquetas a los chicos para desesperación de draco, hermione le paso el micrófono a lavender quien comenzó a cantar con efusividad

_**Miedo, miedo de caerme que **_

_**estoy muy borracha,  
esa aspirina creo que era una **_

_**tacha.  
Luces de colores y estroboscopio  
pelajes de lujo, humito en **_

_**mis ojos. **_

Lavender, no queriendo dejar fuera a su amiga, le dio el micrófono a parvarti la cual lo tomo con alegría al tiempo que actuaba su parte

_**Oh, oh! Creo que estoy metida en **_

_**problemas,  
mi compañero baila que da pena  
Creo que necesito **_

_**una aspirina,  
yo voy al baño y se la encargo **_

_**a mi prima. **_

Parvarti le paso el micrófono a una chica que estaba vestida de enfermera, la cual todos reconocieron como Pansy parkinson, como esa noche no había rostros, ni rencores, pansy comenzó a cantar su parte , que para ser honestos le quedaba a la perfección

_**Quiero, quiero la corona, tendré que **_

_**hacer trampa  
El juez de bigote no es tan mal parecido  
Rojas mis mejillas, brillo en mis labios  
Cierrole el ojito **_

_**y él cae redondito.**_

Pansy le paso el micrófono a una alegre cho chang quien empezó a cantar ante las miradas atentas de los chicos

_**Y después de esta sucia batalla  
mi nombre por fin esta en la pantalla**_

_**A lo lejos veo a mis padres,  
ellos aplauden, ay miren **_

_**que detalle. **_

Después le micrófono paso a manos de Ginny quien , tenia que terminar al canción, y ella bailaba mientras cantaba junto a las demás chicas el final de la canción

_**Si, después de ir**_

_**esta noche a la fiesta  
yo siento que **_

_**tu ya no me mereces  
Me siento rara y un **_

_**poco inquieta  
porque esta noche ya soy **_

_**de la realeza.**_

_**,si, si... **_

Las chicas terminaron bailando y riendo, al instante todos los chicos les aplaudieron, ya que como ellas habían disfrutado esa canción, con todos los matices que le había puesto cada chica con su interpretación

The hunters les dieron una inclinación con los instrumentos al tiempo que empezaban a tocar mas canciones, hermione se acerco a draco con quien empezó a bailar, Catherine hizo lo mismo con harry y luna con un ron visiblemente sorprendido por al voz de la chica, cuentas sorpresas tendría luna para el?……..

Después de un rato de bailar ininterrumpidamente, Catherine agradecía que hubieran hechizado el gran salón poniendo dos balcones para tomar un poco de aire, con disimulo se fue hacia donde estaba uno de ellos en cuanto vio que estaba desocupado

Harry noto la huida de su pareja y prosiguió a seguirla ,ante la atenta mirada de Julian y de Severus quien cada uno con pensamientos distintos, no perdía de vista a al pareja

Mientras tanto en el micrófono the hunters seguían tocando

-Gracias por haberlos soportado- dijo Pierre al micrófono- esta es nuestra ultima canción y después se quedaran nuevamente con lengua de serpiente.. nos veremos en otra ocasión gracias por todo hogwarts…….y ahora disfruten su ultimo baile en pareja…..

Y fue el momento en el que zed con una voz sumamente sensual ya aterciopelada empezó a cantar

_**Whoa! My love, my darling I hunger for your touch.  
Alone. Lonely Time.  
and time goes by, so slowly and time can  
Do, so much. **_

_**¡Whoa! Mi amor, querida mía tengo hambre de tocarte  
Solo. Tiempo solitario.  
Y el tiempo pasa, tan lentamente y el tiempo puede  
Hacer, tanto. **_

Catherine lanzo un suspiro al tiempo que miraba hacia la luna, esa noche había hecho muchas cosas que jamás había pensado antes

-dicen que cuando suspiras una hada nace…….-dijo una voz sus espaldas

-te estas juntando demasiado con lavender y parvarti potter- le dijo Catherine sin verlo pero con una sonrisa- que haces aquí?

- vi que salías a tomar aire y quise copiar tu idea- dijo el moreno casualmente- además no debes de dejar a una reina de Egipto sola cuando hay tantos reyes de otros lugares- agrego con una sonrisa- ven vamos a bailar

Ambos comenzaron a danzar bajo las estrellas ,solos en el balcón

**_Are you, still mine?_**  
_**I need your love, I need your love.  
God, speed your love to me.**_

_**¿Todavía eres mía?  
Necesito tu amor, necesito tu amor.  
Díos, apresura tu amor para mí. **_

Draco y hermione bailaban tranquilamente cada uno en sus pensamientos , hermione también suspiro y draco se separo un poco

- que sucede?- dijo el rubio

Hermione se rió por un momento

-no es nada son tonterías mías- dijo al chica

No son tonterías si te dejan pensativa- le replico draco dándole un beso leve en al nariz

- mhhhhhhhh draco- dijo hermione pensándoselo un poco- si descubrieras algo en mi, que no te gustara que harías?

Draco lo pensó un instante nada mas

-yo tuve un pasado oscuro y creo que aun no me has reprochado nada así que yo no tendría porque hacerlo- le dijo el chico

Hermione sonrió al tiempo que mientras observaba que no los vieran lo besaba suavemente

_**Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
to the open arms of the sea.  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home, wait for me. **_

_**Ríos solitarios corren hacia el mar, hacia el mar,  
A los brazos abiertos del mar.  
El suspiro de los ríos solitarios, esperan por mí,  
Llegaré a casa, espérame. **_

-no te lo creo- dijo harry mientras miraba sorprendido a Catherine estaban platicando tonterías hasta que la chica dijo algo que a harry dejo perplejo

-es la verdad no se de que te asombras- le dijo a la chica ocultando su rostro para que evitara ver el sonrojo de su mirada, mientras seguían bailando al compás de la música

- no puede ser, debes ser la única adolescente que conozco que nunca ha ido a un parque de diversiones

-Hey que tampoco es para que te burles-dijo la chica algo molesta -además no es que mi infancia fuera negra o algo así, es solo que severus era un padre muy distinto, era la única niña que se iba a de vacaciones a Egipto para conocer mas de las pociones antiguas o que se iba al tibet de excursión, por una extraña planta

-la verdad aun no me imagino a snape como un padre- admitió harry

-es totalmente distinto a como lo ves aquí…..me cuido muy bien a pesar de que no es nada mío y de que nunca había pedido tener un hijo, no sabia nada de niños y aun así me acepto- dijo Catherine sorprendida pues ni a Julián le había contado tanto de su vida- es muy sobre protector y posesivo y tiene unos celos, en especial de julian, pero es muy bueno……….. mas de lo que yo merezco- dijo al chica con algo de tristeza en su voz

_**Whoa! My love, my darling I hunger for your touch.  
Alone. Lonely Time.  
And time goes by, so slowly and time can  
Do, so much are you, still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love.  
God, speed your love to me. **_

_**¡Whoa! Mi amor, querida mía tengo hambre de tocarte  
Solo. Tiempo solitario.  
Y el tiempo pasa, tan lentamente y el tiempo puede  
Hacer, tanto¿Sigues siendo mía?  
Necesito tu amor, necesito tu amor.  
Díos, apresura tu amor para mí.**_

Harry noto la tristeza de la chica al tiempo que al música paro, tenia que hacer algo pero que?

- oye cat- dijo el chico mientras entraban nuevamente el gran salón,-te propongo algo, ya que tu me estas enseñando hechizos parcel yo te ayudare y te educare en el divertido mundo de los parques de diversiones

-es una propuesta señor potter?- dijo la chica coqueteado en broma- acaso es una cita?

- si……. Me gustaría ir contigo- dijo el chico mas serio de lo que nunca había estado antes

-harry yo……………. –Catherine se detuvo, es que esa mirada esmeralda la hacia desvariar agito la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa sincera- tienes un trato potter- dijo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios como sellando el trato

En ese momento un apagón nuevamente inundo la sala, instintivamente harry y draco sujetaron firmemente de la cintura a sus parejas, ron tomo a luna de la mano

Se oyeron dos fueres golpes, los recién estrenados balcones y al parecer la puerta estaban cerradas…….que extraño no había viento

La luz regreso nuevamente, pero nadie los preparo para el espectáculo que había delante de ellos, estaban rodeados por mas de un centenar de agentes de eternity, liderados por supuesto de Red Scarlet quién se veía sumamente feliz

Harry inmediatamente ,dirigió la vista hacia la salida como posible ruta de escape para los demás, era obvio que el lucharía y si no hubiera tantos alumnos seria mejor, pero para su consternación eternity estaba delante de la puerta y no había otra forma de irse de allí estaban atrapados

Los maestros rápidamente se colocaron delante de los alumnos como forma de protección, hasta el frente estaba el director

Los de Eternity estaban con las varitas apuntando hacia donde estaban todos los alumnos quienes , estaban ahora en un grupo compacto, además que los miraban algo temerosos y asustados

Pues se veían realmente imponentes, con rostros cubiertos por mascaras de mortifagos y el cuerpo vestido de látex rojo sangre

- vaya –dijo red scarlet como si nada estuviera pasando-nuevamente no nos ha llegado la invitación a su fiesta-dijo como si se tratara de un error mínimo- como verán nosotros también llevamos mascaras así que…... Podemos quedarnos a la fiesta?

- Temo decirles que esto es un evento privado- dijo dumbledore – y les pediría que se retirasen, por favor

-Nos pide que nos vayamos?- repitió scarlet con burla dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes los cuales se rieron - lamento contradecirlo "señor"- dijo al ultima palabra con burla- pero mis amigos quieren divertirse y yo no puedo negárselos no es así chicos?

Los de eternity se empezaron a reír burlonamente, anticipando el espectáculo de terror que iban a tener

-lo sabia- dijo una voz susurrante al lado de harry-

-Primero mataremos a todos los alumnos- dijo scarlet- y después…………. Buscaremos nuestra propia venganza- le informo al director como si le estuviera halagando el decorado del lugar- esta muy divertido, pues los disfraces les ayudan mucho……. Pero les diremos algo…los hemos descubierto………sabemos quienes son en realidad, las mascaras ya no funcionan con nosotros

Hermione, julian y Catherine se sintieron confundidos, así que por eso habían atacado el concierto, se empezaron a concentrar en lo que harían a continuación, después de todo, la sorpresa para un espía debe de durar un pestañeo o tendrían problemas

-Prepárense para el ataque- dijo red dead mientras observaba a cada uno de los alumnos buscando su objetivo personal- no dejen a nadie vivo………… y que nadie se interponga en nuestras peleas una vez que las hayamos comenzado o se arrepentirá ……ahora…………mátenlos, mátenlos a todos

Los de eternity levantaron las varitas al mismo tiempo que los profesores pero nadie hizo nada pues un humo se esparció por todo el lugar y el sonido como de un crujido se oyó por todo el lugar

Los de eternity se quedaron quietos , al parecer algún hechizo mal hecho, esperaron con burla a que se disipara el humo

Harry sintió como Catherine se separaba de su abrazo, draco sintió lo mismo con mas fuerza y ron sintió como la mano calida de luna se separaba de el, de pronto los gritos de los alumnos se oyeron por el lugar, todos sintieron como si los estuvieran jalando

Harry tardo un poco en saber que diablos pasaba, observo , a su derecha draco estaba también un poco descolocado y a su izquierda ron parecía buscar algo, los profesores ahora estaban entre los alumnos

El humo se fue dispersando poco a poco

-quien diablos hizo eso?- fue el grito furico de scarlet y al principio nadie se percato de nada

Pero una vez que el humo se disperso se dieron cuneta que todos ,absolutamente todos los alumnos de hogwarts, los músicos y los profesores se encontraban en una especie de campo de energía, parecido a una burbuja de color transparente, frente a ellos los espías de eternity estaban alarmados…………..

-no puedo salir de aquí-dijo Alex a lo lejos tratando de salirse

Harry comenzó a buscar a Catherine rápidamente, no la veía en ningún lado…….. Hermione tampoco estaba………después busco a Julián entre los profesores para preguntarle sobre las chicas, y no lo encontró

-Quien diablos hizo esto- exigió saber scarlet - no lo repetiré otra vez

Entonces, tanto harry como los profesores se quedaron a anonadados ante lo que vieron, de los laterales de la burbuja, tres jóvenes se colocaron delante de ellos a modo de escudo y después de eso se dirigieron para quedar de frente a los espías de eternity, y ahora los alumnos de hogwarts quedaban observando perfectamente a ambos contendientes

Los de eternity quedaron frente a los tres jóvenes, y desde la burbuja el alumnado completo se quedo mudo ante lo que veía, frente a ellos había un ciento de figuras de color rojo y tres jóvenes

-nunca te han dicho que el colarte a una fiesta es de mala educación querida?- dijo una chica que estaba vestida como la reina del nilo

Todos conocían a esos personajes, los maestros se preocuparon de inmediato, también había un profesor con ellos

- Catherine- grito harry- huye rápido no estés de ese lado, busca ayuda

La chica lo volteo a ver con una mueca indescifrable

-es en lado………. Donde debo de estar-dijo la chica con tristeza

-Diablos Catherine-dijo un enojado Pierre detrás de harry- porque……….

Draco no pudo decir nada estaba totalmente congelado que pretendía hermione

-No por favor no- oyó draco que un temeroso Alex decía en voz baja mientras se acercaba al parte delantera de la burbuja

-señorita granger- dijo el director revelando la identidad de una de las chicas- porque ustedes no están dentro de la burbuja………….

-No estaba diseñada para protegernos a nosotros- dijo la chica vestida de Julieta sin ver a los ojos del director, simplemente no podía-

-Así que eres tu- bramo red dead relamiéndose los labios- te ves deliciosa………….

-cuida tus palabras- dijo Julián con una fría voz que le helo los huesos a todos los alumnos que nunca había oído esa voz en su antes ,amable profesor- o si no yo mismo te matare……………

-Ese es el profesor Julián?- dijo una asustada parvarti

-Ustedes hicieron esto?- dijo red sky burlona

- no , no le quitaríamos el privilegio al genio que diseño esto- dijo Catherine con una mueca burlona,

-fui yo……….-dijo otra voz llena de seguridad que se colocaba delante de la burbuja

Si los alumnos seguían de pie ante la sorpresa que se estaban llevando, era simplemente por el miedo, comparada, ante al sorpresa que se llevaron cuándo reconocieron a la figura que ahora los protegía colocándose delante de ellos

Sin embargo la voz sumamente preocupada de ron fue al que confirmó sus sospechas

-luna vuelve aquí- dijo con preocupación el chico al tiempo que trataba de traspasar la burbuja

-No intenten pasar- dijo luna con un timbre de voz que jamás se le había oído, estaba lleno de sabiduría- no podrán pasar o atravesarla……….a menos que yo lo decida….

-Esa es luna lovegood?- dijo una voz y los murmullos empezaron a sonar por todas partes

-Entonces esto es todo lo que tienes?- dijo red scarlet con los ojos inyectados de sangre ,desquitando su frustración hacia donde estaba el director- 3 chicas y un joven maestro?... esto es lo que me va a detener?

-Regresen inmediatamente-dijo al autoritaria voz de severus snape temiéndose lo peor- no luchen contra ellos

- lamento decepcionarte-dijo hermione sin dejar de observar a sus enemigos- pero es nuestro trabajo

-Trabajo?- dijo harry en un susurro

- No hemos venido a platicar bonita- dijo red dead

-no me iré de aquí hasta cobrar la venganza que me he prometido a mi misma –dijo red scarlet y al momento sus ojos se abrieron en una mueca de sorpresa que nadie noto, pero si notaron el tono escéptico de su voz al señalara a la reina del nilo-Eres tu………….. –bramo………-eres tu lo sabia, sabia que no dejarías que los matáramos…

-eres algo lenta- le respondió Catherine fríamente- entonces que……..pedimos café?

Fue todo lo que al paciencia de scarlet pudo soportar , y de inmediato ella levanto su varita para iniciar el ataque

Pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos pues tanto Catherine, hermione ,Julián y luna tenían sus manos extendidas……..

Catherine se llevo su mano a su cuello y se quito algo , Luna se agacho y tomo algo de su pierna, Hermione se quito algo de la mano izquierda, julian saco algo de su bolsillo

Los cuatro al mismo tiempo extendieron sus manos , en las manos de Catherine , julian y hermione había algo pequeño, como un resplandor plateado que nadie pudo distinguir por la distancia, en al mano de luna había una pequeña mancha negra

-No quería quitarme el vestido de esta manera pero………-dijo hermione con una nota de pesar- ya que no nos has dejado otra opción…………..

-no me gusta pelear con estas fachas-le dijo Catherine a hermione como si encontrara eso muy divertido- ya sabes el espectáculo que daríamos

Red scarlet dejo que los chicos hicieran todo eso, perfecto todo iba de acuerdo a su plan………

Si las sorpresa del alumnado y de los profesores había sido mucha, alcanzo niveles estratosféricos cuando todos aventaron al piso lo que sea que habían tomado y en tres flashes plateados y uno azulado se encontraron con algo que jamás hubieran pensado

Harry descubrió el secreto un segundo antes de que lo hicieran, tantas casualidades, tantas escapadas, esos conocimientos, el rompecabezas se armo en su cabeza segundos antes , por lo cual sabia que pasaría después de ese resplandor

Y no se equivoco………….

Protegiéndolos como un escudo, en el lugar donde estaba luna ahora se encontraba un agente de inteligencia de dark shadow……….su bata azul que enmarcaba su figura, que, después de la cintura estaba algo holgado ,lo cual era inconfundible, tenia grabada al letra gamma (g) en griego en algunas partes de la misma , no pudieron observar el rostro pues a ellos les quedaba de espaldas

Pero si vieron que en el lugar donde antes se encontraban, Julieta, cleopatra y el fantasma de la opera ahora estaban los agentes de dark shadow mas famosos…….

Aquellos que los habían defendido en hosmeade y que nadie sabia si eran amigos o enemigos

Sus trajes de látex negro enmarcando sus figuras, el cinturón a la cintura , sus cabellos- como no se habían dado cuenta antes?- y sobre todo esas mascaras plateadas que les cubrían el rostro

Delante de ellos estaba la famosa triada black………….

No…….

Delante de ellos estaban sus amigos………..

-hermione…….-dijo en un susurro draco y observo a la chica que tanto amaba …ese era el secreto que tenia que decirles

-Catherine- dijo harry por dentro estaba totalmente destruido……….el había confiado en ella………..le había abierto su corazón a ella……….

-Julian- dijo el director dumbledore con tranquilidad

-luna- fue le murmullo de ron, el si pudo decir mas- vamos no hagas esto, huye de una buena vez…….

-No ronald- le dijo luna volteando a ver y todos observaron su serio rostro, la mascara negra cubriendo sus ojos, -nosotros jamás huiríamos

-una perfecta cubierta señorita lovegood-le dijo el director paternal- nunca hubiese pensado esto de usted… ni de ustedes tampoco de hecho me he sorprendido de usted Julian-les dijo a la triada……..

-No se preocupe por nada- le dijo el damphire mientras observaba fijamente a sus oponentes- no les pasara nada a ustedes

-que conmovedor- dijo red scarlet observando a los alumnos- pero así esta mejor- son solo la triada y un simple agente de inteligencia , matarlos será sencillo-se dirigió a sus espías- maten a la agente de inteligencia si ella muere estoy segura que su burbuja se romperá, después de eso, maten a todos los alumnos de la triada black nos encargamos nosotros…………

-Pero querida amiga- dijo Catherine- alla hay sangres puras…………leales a tu amo…….. no los salvaras?

Scarlet ,se volteo hacia al burbuja………. Miro con desden hacia la burbuja

-nunca le han importado a mi señor, y por lo mismo a mi no pueden importarme menos- dijo fríamente causando, sin saberlo reacciones que en un futuro lamentaría –si no pudieron escapar a tiempo lastima por ellos

Hermione hizo un esbozo de quitarse la mascara , después de todo ya no tenia ningún sentido en llevarla….

-no, no-le dijo red scarlet al tiempo que le movía un dedo-la tradición dice que a las doce todos nos quitemos las mascaras-dijo e hizo aparecer un enorme reloj que quedo de frente a los alumnos , y al lado derecho de la triada, en sus manecillas se leía que eran las 11:59

Todos se quedaron expectantes el tiempo que las manecillas empezaron a sonar, para dar las 12 campanadas

1….2…………3…..4………..5……….

La triada black llevo su mano izquierda hacia tras de la espalda

6…..7………..

Luna levanto con firmeza su varita, era la única que la tenia de los que estaban fuera de la burbuja

9…………10……….

Red scarlet sonrió…todo iba recuerdo a sus planes

11……..12……………

La triada al unísono se quito mas mascaras , luna también lo hizo y ya no hubo duda

Las dos chicas con los cabellos recogidos en una coleta alta, una pelirroja y otra morena eran hermione y Catherine, el chico de cabellos castaños y rostro apuesto era julian, luna lovegood era el agente de inteligencia……..

Los espías de eternity quedaron también al descubierto, red scarlet , la reconoció harry ,como la chica que había visto en el bosque con Catherine, read dead no era otro que Sebastián el ex prometido de hermione a la otra chica si no la conocían , pero tenia un rostro realmente bello , excepto por sus ojos que irradiaban un rencor inimaginable

-Mi nombre es Black Rose , soy un agente de eternity nivel 0-dijo hermione al tiempo que con un hermoso revolver negro apuntaba hacia eternity

-Mi nombre es black Moon-dijo Catherine mientras se colocaba de lado apuntando su revolver al frente- un agente nivel 0

-Mi nombre es Black Night-dijo Julián sacando su revólver y apuntando con una mano - nivel 0 de la sociedad conocida con Dark Shadow

-Mi nombre es gamma- dijo luna con voz firme- agente de inteligencia de dark shadow

-Todos quedan arrestados- dijo hermione con firmeza- tiren sus varitas al suelo y se les hará un juicio justo……….

-De lo contrario- dijo Catherine con voz fiera- prepárense a luchar

-En serio no creen que lo haremos verdad?- dijo con sarcasmo Sebastián observando a hermione

-es el protocolo-le contesto la morena encogiéndose de hombros - créeme que prefiero luchar contigo

-Los de la derecha son míos- dijo Julián a las chicas

-Los de la izquierda los míos-dijo hermione

- los del centro serán míos- dijo Catherine y después brevemente dijo-gamma tu te encargas de los que se nos escapen ………

-sin ningún problema- dijo gamma mientras levantaba su varita

-Ahora si podemos empezar?- dijo scarlet juguetona- o necesitan decir algo mas

-Oh si una ultima cosa.-dijo Catherine con voz firme- prepárense a morir...

Y fue cuándo empezó todo, todos los agentes de eternity, se abalanzaron contra los tres agentes de DS, dejando hasta atrás a red scarlet, red sky y read dead , los cuales solo se quedaron observando atentamente a sus enemigos

Catherine lanzo un disparo, para dispersar a los espías que estarían luchando con ella, Julián y hermione hicieron lo mismo

-Quien termine primero con los suyos invita la cena- les dijo hermione con una sonrisa a los demás

- elijo Paris chicos y ya saben que no me gustan los vinos baratos- les dijo Catherine concentrada

-hermione- dio draco aterrado

Todos observaron anonadados, cuando hermione empezó a luchar, era demasiado fuerte, dejo inconcientes a mas de la mitad, y los ato con algo que saco de su cinturón. Hermione era muy ágil, lanzaba patadas con fina puntería dando y derribado a algunos, tomando el tiempo suficiente para poder esquivar golpes, mientras lanzaba hechizos sin parar

Catherine no era tan bondadosa, sus golpes eran mas fuertes, mas firmes, disparo en dos ocasiones y utilizo hechizos en parcel como harry pudo darse cuenta, disparaba sin temor alguno, aunque como se daban cuenta daba solo para dejar inmovilizado a los espías de eternity

Julian se movía muy rápido, muy pocos podían ver como el chico dejaba inconcientes a sus atacantes, julian hacia un amago como de desgarrar algo, no sabían que pasaba con eso, pero si notaban como los de eternity, caían como fulminados por algo, rápidamente el grupo de eternity fue cayendo al suelo

-Catherine- dijo harry en un murmullo

-no te preocupes por ellos- dijo luna con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a colocar extraños objetos en el suelo- son los mas poderosos de la agencia…..ellos ganaran

-pero tu morirás- dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas-

Una agente de eternity se había abierto paso y estaba justo detrás de la chica quien volteo sus ojos en señal de fastidio y lo encaro, era un chico alto y de mirada lujuriosa que la observo de arriba abajo

-vaya eres muy bonita- dijo el chico- vamos no me gustaría matarte, que tal si pasamos un tiempo a solas y después quien sabe………. Hasta te perdone la vida

-gracias pero yo ya tengo una pareja esta noche - dijo ella simplemente- además……nunca me han gustado los estupidos como tu

El chico de inmediato cambio su rostro a uno de furia

- mira bonita o deshaces esa burbuja o te mato aquí mismo- dijo sacando un revolver y apuntando a la cabeza de luna

Los profesores se sorprendieron ante este hecho y las chicas gritaron, ron trato de salir de la burbuja pero no pudo, en cuanto a luna…….. luna simplemente observo largamente al chico

-vaya , creo que tendremos una pelea- dijo la chica con un suspiro cansado- a mi no me gustan las peleas sabes?

- claro que no- dio el chico sin quitar el revolver- es por todos conocido que los de inteligencia solo se centran en las armas que utilizan , ellos no son para las peleas, por eso ,bonita, te lo hace sencillo una bala en tu cabeza y tu no lo sentirás

Luna volvió a dar un suspiro cansado

-Ok un golpe, solo dejare que me des un golpe antes de darte al paliza de tu vida-dijo luna fríamente mirando al chico- no me gusta ser injusta

-que dices estupida?- dio el chico

- oye mira que yo no te estoy ofendiendo- dijo luna indignada y se acerco al chico el cañón de la pistola estaba tocando su frente y ella al parecer no tenia miedo

El chico rió para sus adentros, esa chica era realmente estupida, bajo el arma

-si eso es lo que quieres- dio y sin decir mas , le dio una fuerte bofetada a la chica que le cruzo el rostro pero que a pesar de que todos se indignaron ante lo hecho, ni una nota de dolor se oyó de parte de luna

La chica , como si nada hubiera pasado se dio vuelta, regreso, hasta donde estaban las cosas que había acomodado antes y todos pudieron ver que un hilito de sangre se escurría de su boca

- bastardo- dijo ron golpeando la pared

Draco y harry estaban haciendo lo mismo querían ayudar a luna

-.tu …….. cállate o morirás primero- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Ron

Luna simplemente ignoro ese intercambio de palabras tomo su varita y con ella se limpio el labio sangrante, su sangre se coló en la varita y esta emitió una tenue luz verdosa, después dejo la varita en posición vertical y sacando de la bata un control remoto, apretó dos botones, las cosas que había dejado en el suelo, se activaron y la burbuja se hizo aun mas gruesa de lo que estaba, haciéndola impenetrable ,pero que dejaban ver todo lo que pasaba fuera de ella

-listo- dio luna satisfecha limpiándose el resto de la sangre con la bata, se volteo hacia el chico- hey cielo, le dijo al chico-puedo quitarme esto?-dijo señalando su bata- se me ha manchado de sangre y de verdad es muy difícil quitarla

-eso es un hechizo de unión?- dijo el chico sorprendido

- vaya no eres tan tonto como te ves- dijo ella- pues si y como sabrás solo muriendo yo esa barrera desaparecerá…………..entonces…puedo quitarme esto?

- has cambiado de opinión preciosa?- dijo el chico burlón-aun podemos revolcarnos , pero debe ser rápido…………mis amigos también querrán su parte

En ese momento llegaron otros 4 espías, eran dos chicas y dos chicos todos observaron burlones el rostro de luna

Luna no respondió, simplemente se desabrocho la bata ,dejándola vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una playera blanca ajustada y de tirantes gruesos, después ,con mucho cuidado la doblo, se volteo y todos observaron su rostro tranquilo, y aunque luna no era de las favoritas de todos, sintieron algo de pena por la chica, luna ignoro a todo el mundo, dejando la bata cuidadosamente en el suelo

Se volteo hacia donde estaban sus atacantes y de una rápida patada desarmo al sujeto que la había golpeado, este se avanzo hacia ella y luna con un salto increíble le propino una patada en el estomago dejándolo sin aire y tirado en el suelo

-Oh lo siento- dijo ella con una mueca burlona- no te lo había dicho, mi padre era un agente, lo de inteligencia lo llevo por parte de mi madre, sabes?...-dijo en un tono de inocencia totalmente falso- Una se aburre mucho aquí en el colegio y por eso- dio adoptando una pose de arte marcial-he aprendido 5 diferentes técnicas de karate además- dijo sacando entre sus ropas un revolver pequeño-tengo muy buena puntería- dijo disparándole en la pierna al sujeto- esto es por la bofetada..y esto- dijo disparándole a la otra pierna- es por lo que le dijiste a ron…….

Los demás se le abalanzaron como si fuese una orden, y luna lucho valientemente con ellos………. Derribando a los 4 en pocos minutos

Tan entretenidos estaban que se habían olvidado un poco de la otra pelea y no fue hasta un grito que regresaron a ella

El numero de oponentes se había bajado considerablemente, la triada tenia la situación perfectamente controlada, aunque hermione sangrara del labio y Catherine tuviera una fea herida en la frente y julian tuviera el traje un poco rasgado , ahora cada uno tenia 5 atacantes

- yo ya me aburrí de esto- dijo Catherine con fastidio mientras noqueaba a uno de ellos- hay que acabar con esto –dijo y saco unas esferas negras de su cinturón y las arrojo, de inmediato unas descargas eléctricas sacudieron a dos mas y los dejaron inconcientes, unos de los sobrantes le disparo , la chica le rozo la bala cerca del brazo pero pudo acercarse a ese y con un codazo lo derribo, el otro solo necesito un hechizo simple para quedar noqueado

- gane- dijo victoriosa cat-

-porque tardaste tanto?- dijo Julián mientras aventaba al ultimo hacia el pequeño montón de inconcientes que tenia a su derecha , pero sus ojos estaban distintos tenían ese brillo transparente y dorado que no auguraba nada bueno

Aun así cat le sonrió y de repente se giraron bruscamente, el grito inconfundible de hermione se oyó

Harry estaba atónito, jamás creyó que su amiga luchara tan bien, Catherine y julian, que engañado lo tenían ………… oyó el grito de hermione y observo como ella acababa de terminar con sus espías y read dead abalanzándose sobre ella y atacándola por la espalda le disparo dándole en la pierna derecha, derribando a la chica

-Se tardaron mucho a decir verdad- dijo red scarlet enfrentándose a la triada

Hermione se levanto con algo de dificultad quedando de frente con read dead, Julián quedo delante de red sky quién lo miraba ansiosa y Catherine quedo de frente a scarlet

Harry sabia que al triada esta vez tenia las de perder ellos habían luchado y estaban cansados, los de eternity no habían luchado nada y estaban a la perfección y, además de todo, hermione estaba herida

-luna déjanos salir de aquí debemos ayudarles- dijo harry ala rubia

- lo siento harry- dijo ella apenada- mis ordenes son no permitir que tu , los estudiantes y los profesores resulten heridos …Y eso es justamente lo que haré……..

-señorita lovegood pero ellos están en desventaja- dijo mc gonagall aun sin entender bien que sucedía

- no precisamente- dijo luna- ellos saben a la perfección al fuerza de la triada por eso trajeron a sus amigos, querían estar al nivel de ellos, los demás espías-dijo pateando a uno que tenia a su derecha- solo eran para cansarlos, para que fuera una buena lucha…..

-Entonces ellos- dijo draco preocupado por hermione-

-Si- dijo luna- ellos apenas van a empezar a luchar- dijo luna y de su pantalón saco un hermoso teléfono celular de color negro que tanto harry ,ron y draco reconocieron al instante-Al?...-dijo la chica en el teléfono-……….. hubo un ataque en hogwarts-dijo y colgó

Entonces luna sacudió su bata que estaba en el suelo y se la volvió a colocar, después de eso saco un pequeño ordenador del tamaño de una calculadora y empezó a teclear furiosamente

-Vaya- dijo red scarlet- los felicito siguen vivos- le lanzo una mirada desdeñosa a hermione- no por mucho pero algo es algo…ahora empezara la diversión……..

-deja de hablar scarlet ya quiero vengarme de esta zorra- dijo read dead

Y fue cuando draco quien estaba mas concentrado en hermione volteo a ver a ese sujeto, lo reconoció al instante…..era Sebastián el ex prometido de hermione

-pude ver que no te sorprendió verme querida- dio Sebastián burlón- dime ……. Por eso no aceptaste casarte conmigo?.. porque estabas ayudando a estos estupidos sangre sucia……….

- tal vez para el mundo muggle sea yo una condesa……….-dijo hermione impactando a los alumnos y a los profesores que no tenían ni idea de esto- pero aquí.. solo soy una sangre sucia normal …….. y tu eres un simple bastardo que se decía mi prometido

-Ya te haré tragar esa palabras – dijo Sebastián apuntando con el arma

-y vamos dime que no me recuerdas julian- dijo sky con una sonrisa y después se dirigió a Catherine y a hermione- y dígame pequeñas , el sigue siendo tan bueno en la cama…… recuerdo que eras ………...insaciable……….

-cállate……….-le siseo julian enojado- no digas estupideces

- que?- dijo sky burlona- miedo de que los demás sepan que te acuestas con esas pequeñas zorras?

-En realidad- dijo Catherine con una mueca burlona- julian sigue siendo bueno en al cama…. Y fuera de ella…… debes de tener coraje que no tengas un hombre como el en la cama

-O es tal vez envidia- continuo hermione en el mismo tono- que el prefiera carne joven- dijo señalándose a si misma – a carne vieja como la tuya querida?...-dijo fingiendo inocencia

-perra- siseo la otra enojada

- vamos, vamos - dijo scarlet quien parecía divertirse mucho- no deben de pelear en este día…….. No ven que al fin es noche de brujas?... hay que celebrarlo a la antigua……. ya saben muertes, matanzas, esas cosas

-y porque te tardas tanto- le espeto julian- miedo acaso?

- no es que estaba terminando mi hechizo………-dijo ella y movió sus manos con una rapidez increíble

El gran salón vibro un poco antes de empezar a dividirse en 4 partes de un lado estaba luna y los estudiantes, en otro estaban Sebastián y hermione, en otro estaba Catherine y scarlet, y en el ultimo estaban julian y sky…..separados por unas barreras invisibles

- que es esto?- dijo hermione tratando de observar las barreras que había en ellos

- es para que no nos molesten-dijo scarlet- pensé que les gustaría y ahora si que empiece la fiesta

Los que iniciaron el ataque fueron los de eternity, Catherine se distrajo un poco, lo suficiente, para que scarlet la lanzara hacia la barrera , la cual al contacto con el cuerpo de la pelirroja le dio una descarga eléctrica, dejándola en el suelo

- oh cielos-dijo la otra como sintiéndolo- no te lo dije, están electrificadas, ya sabes como me gustan los detalles

Mientras tanto Sebastián y hermione luchaban con espadas, la ventaja era del moreno pues luchaba con ferocidad, usando ambas piernas, hermione estaba impedida de una

- vamos no me digas que eso es todo lo que ofrece la condesa de granger- dijo Sebastián- por eso te reconocí- por tu forma de pelear en el concierto, por eso fue el ataque para debilitarlos

- cuando supiste que era yo?- dijo la chica mientras desviaba ese peligroso ataque- fue sencillo, lo estaba sospechando, después le dije a la estupida de helena que te retara, quería ver si seguías siendo tan buena como antes y en el concierto , bueno, confirme las sospechas…querida no sabes guardar una identidad secreta

Julian y sky luchaban con las mismas fuerzas era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

- te haré pagar lo que me has hecho- dijo sky muy furiosa

- eres de las chicas mas difíciles de terminar sky- dijo el- oye es que no eres tu soy yo…- dijo burlón

- bastardo- le dijo la chica

En al pelea de Catherine y scarlet la pelirroja aun no se levantaba

- que se siente ser engañado de ese modo potter?- dijo scarlet al chico que observaba atento la batalla- que las personas en que confíen les den la espalda, ocultándoles cosas…….

-déjala en paz- dijo harry- yo lo se tu eras su amiga no es así?

-si yo era su amiga- dijo scarlet pateando el cuerpo de Catherine quien emitió un gemido- pero ella me robo todo lo que quería- dijo con desprecio- ella era la preferida de todos, a ella la escogían para todo, cuándo venían a vernos para adoptarnos, elegían a esta estupida sin verme siquiera-dijo levantando el rostro de la chica jalándolo de la coleta Catherine no dijo nada-ella era la mejor para todo……… - dijo y la soltó se levanto y siguió caminando - pero yo pude vengarme, encontré a alguien que sabia que yo era mejor que ella .. que me dio poderes inimaginables ..todo para vengarme de ella……-una patada dirigida a su estomago , la distrajo del discurso

Catherine se había levantado, tenia sangre en al mejilla y estaba muy furiosa

- tu pelea es conmigo- dijo Catherine al cuerpo de scarlet- deja a potter fuera de esto….. no se porque albergas tanto odio contra mi………. Pero créeme que la estupida niña que creía en todos , se ha ido y nunca mas regresara

Y harry supo que era verdad, ahí estaba, la Catherine que conoció, la que era fría y no sonreía , la que no le preocupaba nada mas que ella misma , la que nunca sonreía en verdad………..

-Este día te matare- le anuncio scarlet y se lanzo contra ella levantándose con trabajos

Cada miembro de la triada luchaba contra su oponente con una fuerza que nadie creería, no por nada eran los mejores de la organización, luchaban con fiereza, el primero que estuvo libre fue julian, después de que logro esquivar un disparo de una extraña arma que portaba sky, con su rapidez habitual, logro darle una patada en la nuca, lográndola inmovilizar, sky estaba en el suelo inconciente, su barrera desapareció se dirigió hasta donde estaba luna

- estas bien gamma?- le pregunto preocupado

- por supuesto- dijo ella- no es nada….

Ambos observaron que la pelea entre hermione y read dead estaba por terminar- hermione tenia una cortada en el brazo y una mas en al espalda , dejando al descubierto su tatuaje, el mismo que draco le había visto….. una rosa y esos grabados…….

- eres buena……… dime así eres en al cama?- dijo Sebastián- me gustaría comprobarlo una sola vez- dijo abalanzándose sobre la chica cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo

Sebastián empezó a acariciarla, julian hizo un amago de ir pero se contuvo no así draco que empezó a golpear la barrera inútilmente como siempre

- como ya te lo dije hace tiempo, yo no me relaciono con gente como tu- le dijo la morena y le dio una patada en los genitales dejando al chico retorciéndose del dolor

La chica se levanto y se sacudió su traje como quitándole el polvo

- por causa tuya estaré dos horas en la bañera- dijo ella y se olisqueo- argth esencia de eternity que asco- dijo ella y le dio una patada en al cabeza al chico dejándolo inconciente

Hermione lo dejo tirado y se dirigió, cojeando ligeramente, hasta donde estaba julian , sin ver a los chicos observando al batalla de Catherine la cual era la mas difícil

-estas bien?- dijo julian a hermione al ver como ella llegaba hasta el

- si ,no es nada…gamma- llamo la chica

Luna se acerco a hermione y le paso un aparato en la pierna derecha a la altura del muslo que era donde le había disparado read dead…….

-diablos- mascullo luna- es una bala Solaris………..

Tanto hermione como Julián se voltearon al oír el nombre

- mierda…….-exclamo hermione – sentí que era diferente. Pensé que me he había atravesado por eso no le preste atención

-de que diablos hablan- dijo ron cansado de que ellos hicieran todo

- esta no es una bala común- dijo luna sin verlo- esta bala esta llena de energía solar pura, rayos UV para ser exactos

- querían matar a julian- dijo hermione- con razón ,esa parte la siento adormecida

-debo quitarte la bala de inmediato o aparte de dañar a Julián te dará cáncer en la piel…-dijo luna empezando a cortarle el traje desde esa área

- julian márchate de aquí- le dijo hermione con preocupación- esta cosa debe de tener algún detonador……….

-no me iré- le dijo el castaño escuetamente- la ultima luna nueva tome mas sangre de la necesaria no me afectara demasiado

- como digas- dijo luna- aun así ponte detrás de hermione – su cuerpo absorberá la energía en caso de que se rompa la bala dentro de ella –y después se dirigió hacia la chica- cuantos niveles de dolor tuviste la ultima vez?

-llegue a los 8-dijo hermione parcamente mientras arrancaba mas de la mitad del pantalón dejándola con una pierna cubierta y una como un pequeño short en donde a la mitad del muslo se veía una herida pequeña de bala la cual estaba llena de sangre

- me parece bien porque no tengo anestesia- dijo luna con algo de preocupación- lo haremos al modo muggle –dijo sacando una navaja de su bata

-No puedes hacerlo con magia?- le dijo julian con preocupación

- no- dijo luna algo disgustada consigo misma- esos malditos hicieron algo bien por una vez, estuve analizando las muestras que obtuvimos en el concierto de rock y estas balas están diseñadas para que al mínimo contacto con magia, estallen……….prepárate Black Rose………..

Hermione se sentó en el piso ante la mirada atónita de draco , la preocupada de harry y la incrédula de ron, pues no entendía porque luna agarraba esa navaja

-incendio- dijo la rubia y una pequeña llama aprecio en la punta de su varita con esta esterilizo la navaja-esto es lo único que puedo hacer sin los elementos necesarios ,será mejor que le tomes la mano night- le dijo luna y el chico presuroso se coloco detrás de ella abrazándola por detrás y tomando su mano firmemente

- no es necesario- dijo hermione con una mirada tranquila al parecer estaba concentrándose

- tienes 8 niveles de dolor- dio luna- aunque es bastante………..es necesario esto …….. bien alla voy- dijo y con la navaja empezó a abrir mas la herida de hermione

Para sorpresa de todos hermione no dio nada ni un solo gemido de dolor o grito, simplemente tenia sujeta con fuerza la mano de julian y la otra mano estaba hecha un puño, su mirada estaba fija en algún punto y no miraba hacia la herida de bala

- muy bien- dijo luna- eres buena rose……… ya casi llego- dijo y escarbo un poco mas- ya esta- dijo y puso la navaja aun lado- solo falta sacar esa cosa- dijo y ahora metió dos dedos de su mano a través del agujero que había hecho

Hermione apretó mas ambas manos, Julián no se quejo para nada pero draco pudo darse cuenta que la otra mano estaba sumamente apretada, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos

-aquí esta- dijo luna sacando con mucho cuidado la bala, que era de un color brillante parecido al oro y fue entonces que hermione saco un suspiro – esta entera……..-dio y con sumo cuidado la metió en una pequeña caja- nos será de mucha ayuda

- lo hiciste muy bien- dijo julian a hermione mientras le acariciaba la mano

-no es la primera vez después de todo- dijo hermione con un poco de humor, pero su frente estaba llena de sudor

No es la primera vez?- se dijo harry y ante sus ojos, descubrió que su amiga hermione, aquella que lo obligaba a estar en al biblioteca sin copiar , ya no existía mas, ante el estaba otra hermione y temió por primera vez , por la fuerte amistad que los unía y que tal vez perdería ese día

Hermione, ajena a los pensamientos del moreno, rompió el pedazo de pantalón que se había quitado con anterioridad y con eso se hizo una improvisada venda que se coloco en la pierna herida

-aguantara- dijo hermione al ver la mirada de desaprobación de madame pomfrey

Entonces hermione, con algo de dificultad, se levanto y apoyo su peso en al pierna izquierda, julian hizo lo mismo y como si nada hubiera pasado siguieron contemplando el combate de scarlet y Catherine ,el cual aun no terminaba

- vamos, por los buenos tiempos- dijo scarlet ya sin varita y sin armas- muérete de una buena vez

- no te das cuenta que estas en desventaja?- el dijo Catherine burlona- mira a tus espías, están ahora tirados, los mejores han sido derrotados

Sky había tomado de los hombros aun inconciente read dead

-vamonos scarlet- dijo sky con premura- no ganamos y pronto vendrán sus refuerzos, nuestro señor estará contento por lo que hicimos………..

-no no me iré de aquí hasta que ella muera- dijo Scarlet fuera de si

-Como quieras- dijo sky y estaba apunto de marcharse dejando a su líder-

-Una cosa mas- dijo el director quién había permanecido atento de todo sin mencionar mucho- como es que entraron al castillo?

-Le diré algo viejo..- dijo sky con voz tranquila -hay un espía entre ustedes y no se ha dado cuenta, el nos hizo llegar aquí y causara su muerte en la brevedad……… esto solo fue un saludo……-dijo y tomando a dead firmemente ambos desaparecían importándoles muy poco la suerte de scarlet-

-lárgate de una buena vez scarlet luchemos cuando seas mas fuerte- dijo Catherine

- no de eso nada- dijo la peliblanca- en esta te mueres tu o yo- dijo y saco su varita

Catherine simplemente extendió su mano, estaba utilizando el mano –varita

-entonces esto es el fin?- dijo Catherine tranquilamente- en serio morirás por un viejo rencor de escuela?

-no es un simple rencor- dijo scarlet- tu me robaste todo. Todo… pero antes de que te mueras te diré algo……….. yo se quien es tu padre……………. Yo se quien es tu madre

-de que diablos hablas?...mientes - grito Catherine

- oh no claro que no- dijo scarlet- he estado vigilando a tu padre desde que Salí del orfanato, el no sabe que ha tenido una hija ,por supuesto………

- no me tragare eso- dijo Catherine tranquilamente

- ah no?...quieres pruebas?- dijo scarlet con burla- esta bien ese estupido relicario que tienes en el pecho se lo regalo el…… como tu lo traes el piensa que tu madre esta viva , ese relicario tiene una magia poderosa, le dice al que lo regala si la persona a la que fue ofrendado esta viva o muerta, como tu tienes la sangre de ella , eso le hace pensar al estupido de tu padre que su adorada sigue viva.. y quieres saber algo más patético?... la lleva buscando 16 años………….-se empezó a reír histéricamente

- dime quien es mi padre- dijo Catherine con exigencia

- no, en serio crees que lo haré-dijo con burla-…… nunca te lo diré- dijo ella- te lo he dicho ahora porque vas a morir y que mayor castigo es saber que tu padre esta vivo………además hay otra cosa que debo decirte..recuerdas los exámenes que nos hicieron?... yo cambie tus resultados con los míos……. Mis resultados eran los tuyos……….. nunca lo descubriste

- pero eso que importancia tiene?- dijo Catherine confundida -

- no los sabes verdad?- dijo scarlet- eres una estupida…..nunca entiendes nada a pesar que al verdad esta delante de tus ojos…….entiende esto ,no quiero volver a verte nunca mas…………así que……….acabemos con esto de una buena vez Avada……….

Ambas chicas se miraron los ojos con rabia, Catherine dudo un momento, si solo pudiera acercarse y leerle al mente saber quien es su padre………

-Avada…….-aun así debía matarla

-Kadabra- dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos jóvenes- dos rayos verdes impactaron en el centro luchando por ser el que llegaría a su destino

-Catherine- dijo Harry con temor - Catherine…………..

Las magias de las dos eran muy poderosas, ninguna de las dos se dejaría vencer Catherine junto su otra mano para poder llevar mas poder, el rayo a tiempos se iba de una lado al otro , ambas chicas eran muy poderosas,

Hermione temía el resultado…………..

Catherine ha bajado su energía- le dijo a Julián preocupada – deberíamos ayudarla

- no- dijo julian- esta es su batalla……….ella deberá pelear y sea cual sea el nosotros estaremos con ella-dijo pero harry se percato que no estaba del todo seguro pues sujetaba firmemente su arma en la cintura

Catherine estaba agotada, el sudor corría por su frente…….no iba a aguantar mucho mas

-Potter- grito Catherine sin mirar al moreno-lo siento…………no creo que podamos ir al parque de diversiones……..lo siento harry

Fue entonces que empujó mas su energía y empezó a caminar hacia scarlet

- que pretende- dijo luna escandalizada- no……….

- ambas tiene la misma cantidad de energía- dijo hermione apretando los puños- ella intentara que el hechizo se rompa y que les de a las dos………… de esa forma …….scarlet no ganara…….ni podrá dañar el hechizo de unión que tiene luna con esta burbuja

-Esta tratando de protegernos a nosotros y a los alumnos- dijo night-

-pero ambas morirán- dijo luna- Rose, Night hagan algo………….

-Es su decisión- dijo julian- no podemos hacer nada

Scarlet se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la pelirroja e hizo lo mismo

- amigas hasta la muerte?- se mofo la peliblanca- bien me parece justo, ambas seguiremos con nuestro combate en el infierno………….-dijo y de pronto su rostro se volvió pura maldad sus ojos se hicieron de un rojo sangre impresionante- o mejor no……… sabes creo que disfrutare quedarme aquí, y ya tu estando muerta……. Me divertiré matando al resto de la triada y porque no decirlo matare también a harry potter con mis propias manos- dijo eufórica- te imaginas mi llegada ante el Lord con mis manos cubiertas en al sangre de ese chico?

Y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla o prever lo que hacia ,con la mano que tenia libre, scarlet saco un revolver pequeño de sus ropas y apuntándole a Catherine en el pecho le dio un disparo, que aunque erró el tiro y le dio a Catherine en el hombro izquierdo, logro si cometido , desestabilizando al magia de la pelirroja quien se detuvo

- perra- le dijo Catherine- entonces- dijo y exploto toda la magia que le quedaba, al hacer tanto esfuerzo provoco que la sangre saliera con mas premura de la herida en el pecho………- nos veremos ………….amiga……….

Con sus ultimas fuerzas Catherine empujo la energía, murmuro algo en voz baja. , scarlet hizo lo mismo y esta al no poder aguantar mas exploto, la energía de color verde les dio de lleno a ambas chicas, las cuales fueron mandadas a distintas partes, se levanto un humo color verde producto de la energía

- Moon- dijo hermione corriendo hacia a donde había visto que el cuerpo se había ido

Julian hizo lo mismo, y la encontraron boca abajo en medio de un pequeño boquete, su cuerpo estaba en una figura extraña, era como una muñeca de trapo, estaba llena de heridas y su traje estaba muy roto

-Ya sácanos de aquí- dijo severus snape impaciente a luna

-Lo siento señor- no me es posible aun

- es una orden- dijo snape totalmente enojado - soy tu superior

Cosa que impacto a mas de uno , pero snape no estaba para juegos

-pero Al………-dijo luna quien en verdad quería sacarlos ya de ahí, para ir a donde estaba la triada

-yo me encargare de ese viejo zorro- dijo snape- sácame de aquí antes de que lo haga yo

- si señor- dijo gamma educadamente y después de componer el piso para que los alumnos no corrieran riesgos disolvió la burbuja

Snape no espero mas, corrió hacia donde estaba Catherine, seguido por poco por harry ron y draco, detrás de ellos estaban dumbledore , remus y los demás

Cuando llegaron observaron que habían volteado a Catherine estaba inmóvil, Julián y hermione trataban de hacerla reaccionar

-Esta muerta?-se oyó decir a alguien detrás de ellos

-le dio la imperdonable de lleno- le contesto otro- nadie sobrevive a eso

Severus llego hasta ellos y empujando a julian se quedo al lado de Catherine

- vamos despierta- dijo algo desesperado- no pensé que tendría una cobarde aquí….- dijo molesto- yo no crié a una debilucha……. despierta……por favor, cathy.-rogó al ultimo

Harry quería intervenir, estaba enojado por el engaño de la pelirroja pero tampoco era que le alegrara su muerte, además sentía un extraño vació en el pecho que no se podía explicar, porque no podía acercarse y estar junto a ella?

Entonces paso algo maravilloso, Catherine se movió un poco y empezó a toser débilmente

Severus no espero mas, la levanto para sentarla y a continuación hizo algo que nadie jamás, hubiera esperado, la abrazó profundamente

-Creo…….-empezó Catherine con dificultad-……. Que ..eso significa……..que te preocupaste…….

- no – dijo severus con una mínima sonrisa de alivio- significa que me acabas de ahorrar el funeral

- moon- dijo hermione y la abrazo- como lo hiciste?... vi como te dio de lleno

-Pude ponerme un hechizo protector en parcel antes de eso- dijo cat- y scarlet?

Todos voltearon pero no había ningún otro cuerpo

- maldita- dijo Catherine incorporándose con ayuda de julian- creo que no esta muy bien……….. a ella le dio de lleno…..sky y dead se la deben de haber llevado- entonces se encogió de dolor tomándose el hombro izquierdo

-vamos al hospital- dijo Julián cargando en sus brazos a la pelirroja, esta se revolvió hasta que la bajo nuevamente

-no necesitamos un medico- dijo esta- la bala me atravesó- gamma necesito unas pociones de cicatrización y unas cuantas para recuperar la sangre es todo. Hay otras cosas mas que hacer- dijo mirando fijamente a los otros dos

- es cierto- dijo hermione- aun debemos arreglar este desastre………- dijo y de entre su cinturón saco un hermoso celular de color negro y lo abrió -Manden equipo de limpieza cuanto antes- dijo al chica con voz seria-debemos borrar toda evidencia del ataque-dijo y cerro el teléfono- dijo mientras se colocaba nuevamente al mascara plateada

- y meter a estos sujetos a azkaban cuento antes- dijo luna- colóquense sus mascaras no tardan en llegar- tanto julian como Catherine la obedecieron, luna hizo lo mismo

Al instante empezaron a llegar algunos agentes, todos camisas blancas –a diferencia de los espías estos llevaban mascaras de color blanco sus ropas eran unos pantalones de color negro ,camisa blanca corbata blanca, zapatos negros, aunque pudieron advertir que algunos tenían corbatas negras y otros pantalones blancos, solo teniendo zapatos negros- que en cuestión de menos de 10 minutos arreglaron el desastre ante al mirada atónita de los alumnos quienes estaban anonadados

Vieron que los agentes "camisas blancas", no miraban a nadie en particular como si eso fuera algo de rutina

-señor- dijo un agente acercándose a donde estaba julian- que hacemos con los cuerpos de los que están sin vida?- dijo mientras anotaba rápidamente en una pequeña tablilla

-El protocolo de siempre- dijo julian con algo de cansancio- averigüen si tiene familia y envíenles una remuneración, guarden su muerte como secreto- dijo en un tono mas parco mientras caminaba y firmaba algo que le había dado ese agente

-Por el buen dios- dijo una voz que se acercaba a ellos, la triada como todos los demás observaron al figura , extrañamente era un agente nivel 1 , eso lo demostraba su mascara totalmente negra junto a sus ropas negras también- estaba en la agencia…esto se ha regado como la pólvora…..el conocimiento del ataque se sabe ahora hasta en nuestra sede en México

-Que es lo que buscas aquí Blue Diamond?- le dijo Catherine fastidiada a la espía recién llegada, esta le dio una sonrisa antes de contestar

-Buscaba algo de acción esta noche- dijo y observo como un espía de eternity estaba inconciente, se agachó y tomo su mano inmóvil al cual soltó de inmediato- veo que me he perdido del todo, soy la encargada de que estos- dio señalando a los camisas blancas- terminen rapido……

- ya sabes que nos gusta acaparar- le dijo hermione sin ánimos de seguir conversando con al espía , al menos no cuándo tus mejores amigos y el chico que quieres esta oyéndolo todo

-bueno entonces debo irme- dijo diamond notando los ánimos de la triada- pero eso si, déjenme advertirles- Al esta trepado en las paredes, no se oye nada en todo el edificio, esta sumamente molesto……….. no se saldrán de esta…………

-Si creemos que estaría así- dijo luna en un audible murmullo

-Aunque no entiendo porque- dijo diamond mientras los observaba y sacaba un pequeño cigarrillo- o sea han acabado con todos por aquí .no hay daños. Los alumnos están ilesos ……… no entiendo ..después de todo- dijo mientras expulsaba una bocanada de humo- no es como si hubieran revelado su identidad verdad?

No hubo respuesta, el cigarrillo de Diamond cayo al piso y la chica abrió la boca, como un pez

- no es cierto- dijo ella sumamente nerviosa, pero, recuperándose rápidamente-………..es una violación directa al código…. Diablos…..me iré yo también antes de que me mezclen en esto…….me iré a buscar algún mortifago por Madrid o creo que tomare esas vacaciones que me he guardado…….. regresare cuanto a Al se le baje el coraje- sin añadir mas se fue por las puertas principales

Que era tan malo revelar la identidad?. Se preguntaba harry mientras veía los intercambios de miradas entre las triada. Mas bien las intuía porque no apreciaba sus rostros a causa de las mascaras.

Nadie dijo nada, las explicaciones vendrían después, una vez que terminaron , los camisas blancas se llevaron a los agentes de eternity que estaban vivos los demás simplemente los desvanecieron a otro lugar

-esta limpio- dijo luna orgullosa- como si nada hubiera pasado aquí- únicamente los tres agentes lastimados y ella misma eran testigos de la lucha- ahora si , mi mas grande invento……-apretó otro botón del control remoto y una esfera de espejos-tipo discoteca de los 70- bajo en medio del gran comedor

- muy ingenioso- mascullo julian

- de que se trata esto?- quiso saber dumbledore- creo que es tiempo de una explicación jóvenes- dijo con seriedad

- si claro- dijo Catherine- y se la daremos- dijo y de entre su cinturón saco unas gafas negras las cuales dejo en su mano-pero antes……

-Nadie recordara esto- dijo luna al tiempo que se colocaba sus gafas

-necesitaremos mas de estas- dijo julian sacando las suyas-

-oh no, no- dijo luna- no les contaran todo o si?. Ellos no deben de saber que existimos siquiera

- nos borraran la memoria?- dijo dumbledore sumamente tranquilo- muy ingenioso

-a usted no…… es su colegio después de todo- dijo Julián- y además……usted debe saberlo todo también

-yo prometí decirle la verdad a harry hoy y eso haré- dijo hermione- ese era una cuerdo que teníamos desde antes

-pero el ataque- mascullo luna

- con el ataque o sin el una promesa era un promesa- dijo Catherine sin querer voltear a donde estaba harry- ya es hora que el se entere, y el estuvo a punto de descubrirlo antes así que importa eso ahora……….

A regañadientes, luna le dio un par de gafas a harry, el las tomo con algo de recelo

- será inevitable- dijo Catherine mientras el alargaba unas a draco- ellos se enterarían después de todo

- es hora de al verdad- dijo julian mientras les daba unas a ron y a dumbledore

- deben colocárselas- les dijo hermione -así esto no les afectara

Hermione volteo a donde estaban Alex y Pierre y bajo la mirada, ellos si, no debían enterarse de nada, después de todo ellos así lo habían decidido, Alex lo entendió y su mirada reflejo comprensión

Harry no se dio cuenta pero tanto snape como remus hicieron lo mismo con las gafas que ellos tenían puestas, una vez que todos las tuvieron puestas luna continuo

- no hagan nada extraño – dijo luna mientras apretaba otro botón

De la esfera un rayo ilumino todo el salón, los alumnos se quedaron con rostros sorprendidos

-aquí no ha pasado nada- dijo julian- solo fue un apagón de luz normal……… el director se encargara de esto……….todos están impacientes porque continúe el baile , lengua de serpiente se ha ido, no después de tocar y que ustedes bailaran alegremente, lo único en que piensan ahora es en seguir disfrutando el baile

Al momento siguiente ninguno de los alumnos parecía haber visto nada extraño pues siguieron bailando y divirtiéndose, Alex y los demás algo extrañados se fueron hacia el escenario y empezaron a tocar otra vez…………

Nadie se percato que un grupo pequeño estaba mortalmente serio

-será mejor ir a mi despacho- dijo dumbledore – le encargare todo a minerva , se fue un momento y casi enseguida regreso y empezó a caminar

Todos lo siguieron incluidos severus y remus , quienes harry no entendía el porque lo hacían

Todos entraron al despacho, dumbledore convoco sillas para todos pero nadie se sentó….excepto luna la cual se veía algo incomoda con la situación

- y ahora bien me pueden decir que pasa?- dijo dumbledore

- porque no nos lo dijeron- dijo harry bruscamente increpando ala triada al cual estaba junta

- no era seguro harry- le dijo hermione al chico- nosotros estábamos encubiertos nadie debía saber quienes éramos en parte, por tu propia seguridad y por la de tus seres queridos

- hace cuando eres una espía- escupió el chico

-será mejor que empecemos desde el principio- dijo julian- yo fui el……………

Pero algo los interrumpió…………..el sonido de un teléfono

Un teléfono que no era le de ninguno de los de la triada, ni siquiera el de gamma

Un teléfono negro que estaba en el escritorio de dumbledore…… como si siempre hubiese sido parte del decorado

Un teléfono que tanto gamma como la triada reconocieron al instante

- diablos- mascullo Catherine cosa que fue oída por todos

- que hace eso aquí?- dijo ron- no recuerdo que el director tuviera un teléfono muggle

- y no lo tengo- dijo dumbledore

-es de Al- dijo hermione con pesar- nuestro guardián………….mas bien, el jefe de la organización

-como lo sabe?-dijo Julián mientras el aparato seguía repiqueteando

- no piensan contestar? dijo draco algo irritado – es para ustedes después de todo……….

La triada se miro entre si, con algo de temor en sus ojos, y si Al les prohibía contar al verdad?...

-que demonios- dijo luna exasperada- odio que dejen el teléfono sonar- y como si nada descolgó el teléfono y apretó el botón del altavoz-Hola Al……hermosa noche no crees?- dijo como si nada

-oh si se ve hermosa la luna- dijo al también casualmente- dime gamma, la triada es la que no me quiso contestar?...

- si- dijo gamma mientras se sentaba en el escritorio al lado del teléfono- ninguno quería contestarte jefe…..

-traidora- mascullo Catherine

-buenas noches mi querida triada black- dijo al con voz firme

De inmediato al triada se puso en posición de firmes, abrieron un poco las piernas-hermione lanzo un pequeño gemino- y colocaron las manos detrás de la espalda-fue el turno de Catherine de incomodarse ante al postura-

- buenas noches Al - dijeron al mismo tiempo

- veo que tiene mas invitados.- dijo al………

-como es que siempre aciertas- dijo Julián tranquilamente-

-puedo saber porque?- quiso saber Al ignorando deliberadamente al pregunta de julian -

-no es lógico?- dijo hermione- les contaremos la verdad- dijo con decisión

Del otro lado del aparato se oyó un hondo suspiro

-Me encuentro muy decepcionado de ustedes-dijo Al con voz tranquila.- no solo han revelado su rostro ante el enemigo sino que también les han dicho su misión a gente inocente comprometiendo a la organización?

- aun no les decimos nada- dijo con descaro Catherine- en eso estábamos cuando nos has interrumpido

- ya me han desobedecido una vez- les dijo al- le dijeron a harry potter que sirius black estaba vivo……..eso les acarreo un castigo severo…….saben el que podrían recibir de seguir con esto?...aun pueden borrarles la memoria , hacerlos olvidar y ustedes se librarían de un castigo mas severo

- nosotros hemos aceptado con honor el castigo por lo de sirius- dijo Catherine- pero……..

-también aceptaremos este- dijo hermione con firmeza- nosotros debemos decirles la verdad…….es hora Al…

-aunque esto signifique al expulsión a la organización?- dijo al calmadamente

- aunque signifique eso- dijo julian también con firmeza

-estos jóvenes- dijo con un suspiro Al- y dime gamma tu estas de acuerdo?...si lo estas, también habría un castigo para ti, después de todo has revelado también tu identidad………..

Luna se encogió de hombros pero contesto

-Yo solo cumplí con el protocolo y la misión que me fue asignada, proteger el castillo y saber lo que hacia harry potter……-dijo ella tranquilamente- en los años que he estado aquí, he conocido a harry y se que le haría frente a cualquier información que salga de aquí, ni que hablar de dumbledore y de ron , draco, yo estoy de acuerdo en que se los digan….. y como también revele mi identidad……..aun así cumpliré con el castigo

-entonces no hay mas que decir- dijo al- dígalo después de que lo hagan les asignare su castigo que se les será sumado al otro

Harry pudo ver las miradas de preocupación de Catherine hacia Julián y quiso saber porque

Hermione se quito la mascara plateada de sus ojos revelando la tristeza de sus ojos almendrados, Catherine hizo lo mismo y Julián las imito, luna ya se la había quitado desde que hablo con Al

-desde este verano ..en junio………-dijo hermione con la mirada en otro lugar-Yo entre en al organización…….. por venganza……….. voldemort mato a mis padres…-dijo apretando las manos- yo quiero vengarlos………..al día siguiente de su muerte recibí un mensaje donde me citaron, me habían reclutado, yo podía elegir, si quedarme en la organización o jamás hablar de ella, elegí lo primero… de ahí me cambiaron, el cambio físico fue el primero pero el mas importante es que me hicieron fuerte mentalmente, pase la prueba de iniciación, no asistí al curso…les debió gustar algo de mi, y tan solo 3 días después de que se me llamo , fui una espía nivel 0……

- que enfrenta la organización señorita granger- quiso saber dumbledore

- somos algo así como servicios secretos, trafico de armas ilegales, varitas ilegales, atrapamos mortifagos peligros, aquellos que se unen con terroristas, desmantelamos bandas de delincuencia muggle y mágica, eternity es un claro ejemplo de ellos- dijo hermione, cada misión tiene un motivo, a veces son cosas materiales , a veces son información o armas, a veces son mortifagos prófugos o que nos darán información

- porque no pueden decir nada?- volvió a repetir dumbledore-porque guardar su identidad en secreto

- nuestra vida esta en constante peligro- dijo hermione y en ese momento volteo a ver a draco- no podemos estar ligados a nadie de ninguna manera, por eso por lo general elijen a personas sin familia o con pocos familiares, si nuestro enemigo descubriese quienes somos en verdad y tuviéramos una pareja, unos padres , estos serian su próximo objetivo, nosotros debemos de evitar esto, no debemos permitir que se nos vea vulnerables

-entonces porque regreso a hogwarts- dijo el director-si ya tenia una "vida "alla

- yo quería estar aquí-dijo hermione- mi misión era cuidar a harry, ya que en una fiesta al que fuimos de iniciación de mortifagos-dijo y volvió a mirar a draco- recabamos al información de que le harían algo a harry en el periodo escolar- mi misión era protegerlo y saber que era lo que tramaban ………aunque ahora ya sabemos que hay uno de ellos dentro de la escuela

- Y que me dice usted señorita dumont?- dijo dumbledore- porque si hermione ya estaba aquí para que vino usted

-Mi nombre en verdad es Catherine Snape Foxworth- dijo al chica con orgullo- yo vine porque nosotros somos un equipo, además se nos había dicho que harry era algo  
"inquieto" y supusimos que tendría que haber mas de dos agentes para cuidarlo

-porque entro la organización- continuo preguntándole a la pelirroja-

-soy huérfana….-dijo Catherine con desenfado- pero no hay ningún rastro de mis padres, supongo que algo extraño les paso-dijo con un suspiro- el entrar a la organización me permite tener mas conocimientos y podré encontrarlos mas fácilmente, además mi actual padre es miembro……..así que siempre crecí con la idea que algún día entraría, me educaron para ello y no me quejo en realidad

-Su actual padre?- dijo dumbledore y volteo a ver al profesor de pociones-Algo que quieras decirme severus

A harry le dolió terriblemente el cuello cuando se giro para ver al profesor de pociones , es cierto, porque no lo pensó antes?. Draco y ron miraban atentos hacia donde estaba el hombre

-no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de revelar eso Catherine- le dijo severamente el hombre

- dijimos verdad absoluta- le dijo Catherine con voz firme

-solo por lo que ocurrió ….- le dijo el hombre observando a Catherine- pero no te acostumbres…….. si Señor Director ,yo también soy un espía……….mhhhhhhhh algo así como doble agente, o creo que seria triple, estoy "del bando de voldemort",del suyo , pero mi honor esta con Dark Shadow..no discutiré mis motivos de entrada ala organización , pero sepa que lo que he hecho dentro de la escuela nunca fue para dañarla, al contrario ha sido para protegerla……

El director asintió ante la mirada sincera del hombre

- señorita lovegood?- dijo dumbledore dirigiéndole una sonrisa a luna

La rubia se irguió en el escritorio y dio un hondo suspiro

- mi padre es agente, me parece que ahorita esta por Arabia investigando el trafico ilegal de alfombras, la revista es solo una cubierta, ahí ponemos mensajes en clave para los espías alrededor del mundo,-dijo luna con total desapasionamiento - mi madre era una agente de inteligencia, murió cuando yo tenía 4 años, en un trabajo con terroristas muggles, no logro desactivar la bomba a tiempo, y murió-dijo sin sentimiento alguno como quien dice el tiempo que hace- desde entonces he sido entrenado, al igual que black moon ,jamás conocí otra cosa, fui reclutada como agente de inteligencia a los 10 años, mi primera misión a los 11, fue entrar a hogwarts para analizar sus sistemas de seguridad, hacerle un seguimiento a harry potter y saber los planes que había entre el ministerio y hogwarts

-y usted Julian………. Si es dumont cierto?- terminó el hombre

-aquí viene lo interesante- dijo julian- yo vine aquí aparte de la misión , porque era una promesa hecha a tus padres harry

- a mis padres?- dijo harry hablando por primera vez desde que empezó la explicación

-Hay algo que debes de saber sobre tus padres harry………….-dijo Julián y por un momento se detuvo observo a hermione a Catherine y después a remus , este asintió con al cabeza- tus padres eran agentes también harry

Draco soltó un suspiro y harry lo miro incrédulo

-De que hablan..- dijo harry- eso es una tontería

-es cierto harry – le dijo remus acercándose y ganándose miradas de confusión de los hombres mas jóvenes- de hecho yo también soy miembro y sirius y bueno ya oíste lo que dijo ……..

Dio una significativa mirada a severus quien se cruzo de brazos fastidiado

-ustedes también son espías?...-dijo harry soltándose de las manos de remus las cuales las tenia tomadas

- es verdad- dijo remus- no se si has oído hablar de nosotros. Éramos conocido como los puntos cardinales.. éramos de nivel 0

-porque nunca me lo dijeron- dijo harry enfadado

- yo no lo sabia hasta hace poco- dijo remus- hasta la misión de sirius yo no recordaba nada…. Hay una vieja regla que dice que en cuanto te retiras de la organización deben borrarte la memoria , borran todos tus recuerdos como agente, sirius siempre lo supo pero al estar preso nunca pudo decirlo, severus nunca ha dejado de serlo

-Ahora soy un doble agente- dijo severus sacando su mascara de bronce- soy thunder raven

- mi nombre era weast Wolf-dijo remus- sirius era East Dog………. Y lily y james se nombraban…..South robin y north deer respectivamente

- pero como……….-dijo harry- por eso ellos………

-es probable- dijo remus con un suspiro- en esa fecha teníamos muchas misiones de peligro………

-ellos fueron los que me metieron en la organización.. por ellos estoy aquí, antes morir ellos me habían hecho prometerles que te diríamos al verdad harry a su tiempo……

-por merlín- dijo harry derrumbándose en al silla- todos….todos me han mentido………

- harry- dijo hermione yo……..

- no, no Quiero saber nada- dijo harry- todos ustedes me han mentido, todos ustedes piensan que soy un estupido al que tenían que esconderle la verdad, ahora me doy cuenta que todo ah sido una farsa, mis padres , mi mejor amiga me han engañado……. Todos ustedes se burlan de mi- dijo totalmente alterado

Y fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada.

La culpable……..

Catherine quien lo miraba furiosa

- es por esto que no te dijimos antes- dijo Catherine- por esto……… era por tu seguridad con un demonio

Quiso decirle mas pero, la mano de julian se coloco en su hombro pidiéndole silencio

- hermione desde un principio quiso decírtelo- dijo julian- pero pensamos que teníais que conocer un poco mas , estar expuesto a otras cosas para que pudieras entenderlo……

- y ahora que esos de eternity saben quienes son- dijo ron un poco triste

- supongo que nos reubicaran- dijo hermione-………. O que piensas al?

-veo que como pensé les han dicho mas de lo necesario- dijo al-El mayor problema que veo aquí es sin lugar a dudas que tanto las personas que están aquí, como los de eternity saben sus identidades verdaderas, ahora el peligro ha incrementado tanto para ustedes ,como para los mas allegados

-bueno a decir verdad, solo lo saben Sebastián y red sky- dijo Catherine con presunción- acabamos con todos los demás y creo que scarlet no esta en condiciones para hablar

-Y no hemos revelado todas nuestras identidades- dijo hermione con un sonrisa- la otra sigue en secreto aun, y será muy difícil de descubrir esta vez

-mhhhhhhhh eso es cierto julian?- dijo Al hacia el damphire

-No hay duda señor- dijo Julián – nuestra 3° identidad sigue en secreto……… aunque no por mucho también pensamos revelarla

-Pero será mejor que sea cuándo regresemos del castigo que nos impongas al- dijo hermione- esta noche hemos revelado mucho y no creo que soporten otra estocada mas

-No podré hacer nada en contra de que revelen esa identidad cierto?...entonces será menor que sigamos con esto-dijo al con un suspiro cansado…..señor director. Habría algún problema de que mis espías se quedaran ahí?

- no ninguno- dijo dumbledore- siempre y cuando me digan todos sus movimientos y si salen de noche y no llegan hasta la madrugada me envíen un mensaje

- lo han oído?- dijo al los espías dijeron que si entre murmullos- ahora si ……… aun no se como es que han pensado que potter y los demás estaban preparados para oír lo que han dicho

-Ya te dijimos que el merecía saberlo ,…-dijo Catherine-..si no quieres entenderlo……….

-como sea el daño esta hecho……….. su castigo aumentara a seis días en el cuarto blanco…….gamma tu tendrás 4 días aunque has hecho lo correcto, has revelado la cubierta que habías tenido durante 5 años, lo cual es un duro golpe para la organización

- maldición- se oyó al voz de snape detrás de harry el no entendió porque era tan malo

- no al no puedes hacernos esto- dijo hermione quien miro preocupada a julian- son demasiados días……

-lo dices por ti Black Rose?...-dijo al mordaz

-El podría morir –dijo Catherine tomando la palabra bruscamente- es un tontería ese castigo……..es demasiada luz y lo sabes Al……mejor clávale una estaca en el pecho y hazlo mas fácil para todos ….. yo tomare los días extras de Black Night

-No necesito que nadie tome mis castigos- dijo el castaño un poco molesto por la protección que el daban-acepto mi responsabilidad en esto Al y si es necesarios…….dimitiré…….

- no es necesaria tu renuncia black night- dijo al- aun así ..veo que la preocupación de tus parejas es verdadera, por eso solo serán 4 días para rose y moon, 3 para ti night …gamma serán 2 días para ti ..sin embargo otra parte de su castigo es que, tendrán que dar clases en invierno

- Mierda- dijo Catherine- Al prefiero quedarme un mes en el cuarto blanco es humillante darle clases a los novatos, solo se los dan a los agentes que resultaron heridos en alguna batalla y ahora no pueden estar en el espionaje, o a los que ya no les dan misiones

- es mi ultima palabra Black Moon- dijo al- ustedes han quebrantado 3 de las primeras reglas en la organización

Todos notaron la asombrada y severa mirada que luna les dirigió a la triada, como si les creyera imposible de hacer, a que diablos se referían?

-Estas de broma verdad Al?- dijo luna al ver las miradas culpables de la triada-oh , por dios , si son agentes nivel 0, y yo soy su inteligencia al mando………. Delta va a burlarse de esto por siempre- dijo malhumorada-

- podrías decirme una de las 3 principales Black Night?- dijo Al amablemente sin prestarle mucho la atención la perorata de Gamma

-3° regla señor-dijo Julián firmemente-Nunca interponer sentimientos en combate

-serias tan amable de decirnos la segunda Black Moon?- dijo al con amabilidad

- la segunda regla del código señor- dijo Catherine con firmeza- Nunca revelar al identidad a nadie………

-Podrías decirla completa?- le pidió el hombre a Catherine-

-…….sin importar las consecuencias, ni siquiera revelarla entre los nuestros, la identidad es nuestra , hasta al tumba…..

-y si eres tan amable mi querida Black Rose nos dirías la primera?- dijo Al ya un poco molesto

-La primera regla para un espía señor-dijo hermione con voz firme pero en sus ojos había tristeza-Nunca enamorarse…….

-Me podría decir porque agente gama?- dijo Al a la rubia

- los sentimientos nublan la razón señor- dijo luna mirando fijamente a los espías, tratando de descubrir al osado que se atrevida romper esas sagradas reglas - un espía debe de estar atado a su misión, así mismo, siempre solo, en el caso de dark shadow a la justicia y en los métodos de hacerla, un nexo sentimental de cualquier modo implicaría un estorbo……….. un sentimiento de ese tipo solo nos haría ser vulnerables ante el enemigo y poner ne peligro no solo la vida del agente sino de su pareja o ser querido, señor

-Cuales son las consecuencias de esos actos Gamma?- quiso saber Al

-La expulsión inmediata de la organización señor- dijo gamma con pesar- primero habrá una sesión donde se analizara la falta incurrida, se signaran castigos, como el cuarto blanco, el oscuro o si la falta es mayor …..se le borrara la memoria automáticamente al agente que infringió las normas y este no volverá a saber nunca de la organización o de que alguna vez estuvo ahí……incluso aunque este pueda salvarnos a todos…..

-excelente- dijo Al- ustedes han quebrantado las tres reglas, los espías iban a replicar- no es necesario que digan nada…..deben de agradecer que solo les daré esos días en el cuarto blanco y van a educar a los novatos, si hubiesen sido otros espías , su memoria hubiera sido borrada desde hace tiempo………..solo cumplo con las reglas

-Entonces- dijo hermione con decisión y volteo a ver a Catherine y a julian –si vamos a dar clases……….

Ambos la comprendieron al instante……………. Lo que habían pensado desde hace mucho tiempo………..estos le asintieron con firmeza , Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago ante la anticipación de lo que iba a decir ….

- propongo que Harry Potter sea iniciado en la sociedad de Dark Shadow ,como espía activo- dijo con firmeza hermione- es su derecho por descendencia y cuenta con Mi recomendación como espía nivel 0

- que cosas dices black rose- dijo severus- el no………… no pueden……….-dijo ahora observando los rostros sonrientes de Catherine y Julian, quienes estaban saboreando su decisión

-secundo la moción- añadió Catherine con firmeza

- y yo también- dijo julian- con tres votos de agentes de nivel 0 la moción se hace valida y se debe de entregar una invitación para unirse al clan

Harry se sorprendió a parecer eran sinceros al decirle la verdad pero aun así………

-propongo que Ronald B. Weasley – dijo ahora Catherine- sea convocado para unirse a dark shadow como agente activo

-Secundo la moción- dijo alegremente luna

- yo seré el tercer voto- dijo hermione

Ron estaba muy sorprendido, el un espía?...

- ustedes no pueden hacer esto- dijo Al alarmado- ellos no……….podrían……..no están entrenados……… no dudarían ni 5 minutos

-propongo a Draco Malfoy- dijo Julián sin percatarse de la voz del hombre……….-sea llamado a las pruebas de iniciación de la agencia para poder convertirse en agente activo

-secundo al moción-dijo hermione

- y yo- dijo Catherine- 3 votos…….

Draco tenía al mandíbula abajo……..porque el……si después de todo era un hijo de mortifagos

-creo que habrá mas agentes Al- dijo luna con una sonrisa traviesa- habrá que remodelar los dormitorios

-se valen de las reglas para meter a mas gente a la organización -dijo Al con voz suave pero letal- ……..nunca lo creí de ustedes………han sido atacados , han revelado secretos prohibidos para ustedes y ahora convocan a gente para que entre……. Me tienen muy impresionado…..-dio un hondo suspiro- bien, las invitaciones se les enviaran mañana a primera hora…su castigo se los daré este fin de semana…… por favor, Profesor Dumbledore, mis chicos estarán fuera desde este momento…gamma lleva a las agentes Rose y Moon al hospital de la organización y después pásalos al cuarto blanco, tu entra después de redactar los informes ,después , tu entraras ……Ahora debo irme tengo espías a los cuales, sacarles información……….-y sin más colgó……..

-Odio el papeleo- dijo luna después del silencio que se instauró en el lugar

-Y yo me niego a ir al hospital- dijo Catherine mientras ahora se sujetaba con fuerza el hombro donde scarlet le había disparado

-esa decisión no es para negarla- le dijo Julián con calma- si entras al cuarto blanco así , morirás antes del primer día y lo mismo va para ti Rose-le dijo volteando a ver a hermione quién estaba apoyando todo su peso en al pierna buena, se sentó en un sillón de cuero al parecer herm había agotado toda su fuerza, al parecer ambas espías habían tenido que estar firmes todo el tiempo que hablo al y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias

Harry sintió algo pesado en el pecho al darse cuenta de eso

- no soy una débil……- siseo hermione en un puño- no necesito ir al medico

- no hay discusión sobre esto- dijo julian- yo mismo iré me siento algo indispuesto

-Night- dijo en un susurro hermione apaciguando su coraje-si quieres yo………….

-No princesa- le dijo el damphire con cariño- no esta noche.. tu sangre es demasiado valiosa para desperdiciarla así…… estaré bien por al mañana…..al menos eso espero

Nadie noto que draco estuvo a punto de ir a separar a ambos después de ese intercambio tan familiar

-esta ha sido una noche larga- dijo dumbledore- todos tenemos demasiadas cosas en que pensar

- nosotros debemos irnos- dijo julian mientras ayudaba a hermione quien , al cerrarse la llamada de al se sentó en la silla por el dolor- pero antes…... Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna duda?

-que es el cuarto blanco- dijo draco quien solo veía a hermione

- es el castigo mas terrible para un agente…. - dijo cat con una sonrisa de desden- como su nombre lo dice es un cuarto totalmente blanco, las paredes, el techo el piso son de un blanco puro, no hay ventanas, el único mueble es una silla de color blanco también, la luz que ilumina el cuarto es blanco……….. todo de acuerdo al nombre…..

- no puede ser tan malo-se aventuró a decir ron-

- pues debería creerlo-dijo severus con un rostro ligeramente pálido- la luz ,después de un rato te empieza a provocar mala visión, por esa luz no puedes conciliar el sueño, no puedes pensar, no puedes hacer nada, tus ojos se acostumbran tanto a la blancura que te hacen daño y cuándo sales……..al menos en un día.. tus ojos están dañados y tardas en recuperar la visión

- Nosotros hemos estado en el cuarto blanco - dijo remus aportado su experiencia- yo solo estuve un día, pero , créanme que eso no se lo deseo a nadie, llega un momento en que empiezas a desvariar, te llegan alucinaciones , y 4 días- dijo viendo a las dos chicas- es casi un suicidio

-depende del rango que tengas- siguió luna- puedes tener derecho a llevar algo……. Un libro especial, un equipo de música………. En fin depende que quien sea el espía será lo que le puedan dar……… pero eso si, no se da comida ni agua. Ya que están castigados y se podría decir que están bajo arresto

- para alguien como julian es peor- dijo gamma- es un damphire, pero aun conserva sus rasgos de vampiro, tendrá laceraciones en la piel y cuándo salga estará sumamente debilitado

-tome demasiada sangre esta ultima vez- repitió nuevamente julian- estaré bien……….

-entonces- dijo ron con todo el tacto que pudo, al parecer de los 3 era el menos afectado- hermione…….es tu otra pareja?…………

-si- dijo esta con seguridad

Draco sintió como si le hubieran pegado en el estomago

- debemos irnos- dijo Catherine-supongo que tendremos giratiempos para completar los 4 días no?

- si es lo mas probable- dijo luna- a menos que regresen el martes a clases

-El uso del giratiempo es el camino fácil, ningún espía caería ten bajo- dijo seriamente hermione- nosotros afrontaremos el castigo como debe de ser

- pueden llegar ese día- dijo dumbledore- el señor dumont puede tomarse mas debido a su condición, así que también puede reponerse un poco

-yo solo tendré dos días por mi no hay problema- dijo luna el sonido de su celular la interrumpió contesto brevemente y colgó- nos están esperando ……..al parecer han encontrado un mensaje de voldemort y tenemos una junta antes de pasar a los cuartos

-Perfecto para terminar el baile- dijo Catherine con ironía- una herida e el hombro, un castigo al cuarto blanco y ahora un telegrama del señor de las tinieblas para poder dormir en paz…….

-espero que me digan que fue lo que encontraron- dijo dumbledore sin hacerle mucho caso a la pelirroja

-cuente con ello señor- dijo luna y dirigiéndoles una ultima mirada a ron y con una pequeña reverencia a remus y a snape - me adelantare debo ver su ingreso al medico y prepararé los cuartos………. Supongo que estarán lado a lado no?- la triada asintió- bien solo espero que Delta no este en guardia esta noche- murmuro para si pero debido al silencio todos la oyeron , pero antes de que la chica saliera se volteo y le arrojo un pequeño control remoto a remus de un color azul claro

-que es esto gamma?- le dijo remus inseguro-……… no es de……….

-que es que?- dijo luna adoptando esa pose , como si no estuviera realmente ahí- no recuerdo haberte dado nada- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía del lugar

Remus sonrió de lado, esa chica era demasiado inteligente………. Ya se divertiría el con eso mañana…..

-nos veremos, señor, el martes- dijo Julián con voz seria estaba algo enojado de que por su condición tuvieran tantas consideración, después se giro a harry. – aun hay cosas que platicar harry, pero ya será después………

Harry asintió demasiado confuso con sus sentimientos como para decir algo

Julian salio, no sin antes una palmada de apoyo por parte de remus y después de el ,siguió hermione quien se dirigió directamente a harry mirándolo atentamente a los ojos

- en realidad, no espero que me perdones, se cuánto odias que la gente te oculte cosas- le dijo al chica mientras tomaba las manos del moreno, le dio una trémula sonrisa-eres mi mejor amigo harry y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo , lo haría, porque de esta forma estoy ayudando a mucha gente- lo soltó y después, hizo lo mismo con draco y con ron, con el rubio se quedo un poco mas de tiempo- los tres espero me perdonen pero era necesario, esta guerra va mas alla de lo que han visto, y en realidad, yo jamás podré ser la hermione que era y la que esperan ustedes……..-después observo a draco- y lo que yo quiero…. No me esta permitido……- y sin agregar mas salio rápidamente

Catherine se quedo de pie como esperando algo, remus lo entendió a la perfección…….

-creo que debemos ver si los alumnos están bien- dijo remus jalando a snape quien estaba reacio a dejar a cat sola, con harry

- trata de no desfallecer-dijo el profesor de pociones a antes de darse por vencido y salir-

-creo que minerva ha de estar desesperada alla abajo- dijo dumbledore saliendo y le dirigió un pequeño guiño ala pelirroja que esta no entendió

-aun así eres mi familia- dijo ron y Catherine sintió una calidez jamás experimentada antes- ……… y la familia estará siempre ahí, para ti

-Te encargo a Cleo ella podrá estar un poco…… molesta- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa pequeña – lo mismo va para sherezade y para Luca……..

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza y salio junto a ron, dejando a Catherine y a harry solos

-bien dispara potter- dijo Catherine sin rodeos, directa como era ella

-Me engañaste, me mentiste , creí que eras sincera…………….-dijo el chico sin titubeos y trato que su voz sonara tan firme como lo había pensado-

-no, no lo hice-le dijo Catherine al chico- nuca te dije nada que no fuera verdad

- pero me has utilizado era solo una misión mas para ti y para ellos- dijo harry exasperado-

-si no te golpeo nuevamente es porque estoy cansada y debo de tener toda mi concentración para el cuarto blanco ……harry-le dijo Catherine con su mascara puesta una frialdad increíble en sus ojos se leía – pero si te diré algo, hasta que no dejes de pensar que hay un complot girando atrás de ti , entonces nunca podrás vencer a voldemort, piensa las cosas, después de todo no nos veremos en 4 días- no dijo mas y dándole la espalda se Salio sin decir nada mas

Y harry se quedo solo, con una tristeza que le inundo todo el cuerpo……

Después como si fuera en cámara lenta se reunió con ron y draco y sin ponerse de acuerdo todos se fueron a la torre de premios anuales

Cada uno se sentó y se quedo pensando en sus cosas

Draco conjuro unas camas en al sala porque nadie dormiría en sus cuartos esos que les llenaban de recuerdos, esos que les llenaban de alegría, pero en esos momentos les infundían demasiados sentimientos contradictorios

Parecía casi irreal que hace unas horas habían estado ahí esperando a sus amigas para lo que prometía ser una noche inolvidable y ahora estuvieran solos…….

-a pesar de lo que digan ustedes- les increpo ron mientras se sentaba en su cama , las luces ya estaban apagadas- ellas siguen siendo mis amigas y cuando regresen les pediré una explicación mas a fondo……….. ustedes serian unos tontos si se dejan llevar por su orgullo

Y sin mas ni mas ron se tapo hasta la coronilla con las cobijas y se dispuso a dormir.

Tanto harry como draco pensaron que ron era muy maduro para lo que aparentaba

Y así sin mas ambos trataron de dormir………. Aunque no lo consiguieron tan fácil como pensaron………..

En otro lugar al mismo tiempo, una figura tambaleante llegaba hasta una cueva

-esa maldita………-dijo con voz temblorosa red scarlet- se salvo……….. me salvo……..la muy estupida me puso un escudo al final…………porque ella………………

No pudo decir mas , se derrumbo en el piso de la cueva inconciente

En la mansión Riddley una conversación se realizaba con mucho cuidado

-Me han fallado- dijo voldemort quién estaba sentado en un trono antiguo de piedra- otra vez……………..me han fallado

-son solo niños después de todo- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros quien estaba sentada a los pies del hombre- solo son juegos…………. No saben lo que es en verdad la maldad

- y dime tu si lo sabes?- le dijo voldemort con una voz siseante como la de una serpiente ala mujer mientras la acariciaba con lentitud- mi querida Bella?………..

-Mi señor- dijo la morena con sensualidad- si usted me permitiera yo haría que los espías de Dark Shadow lloraran, se desesperaran, que desearan morir…. Yo tengo las armas adecuadas y créame no temo usarlas

-como estas tan segura de eso Bella?- le dijo el hombre al tiempo que paraba la caricia de la cabeza de la mujer

- Porque yo……….. mi señor……….. tengo el as escondido debajo de mi túnica

Al tiempo que movía las manos y un pequeño fólder marrón aparecía en las manos del hombre, en este se podía leer "Instituto Selene para chicos con capacidades especiales" y abajo con un rotulador negro pintaba un solo nombre Violeta………….

La mirada que le dirigió el lord , le helaría los hueso a cualquiera……….. una sonrisa de anticipación antes del banquete era lo mejor

- mi querida bella- dijo con un susurro- tienes mucha razón…….. tu si sabes como preparar una venganza……………. Esos niños sabrán ahora lo que es enfrentarse con la gente grande

Continuara…………………

Avance del prox capitulo

-Te estabas tardando para venir a verme Potter

-Haremos que recuerden siempre este castigo

- esa es la águila real de Al aparece solo cuando alguien es invitado a unirse a la agencia

-Luna es muy inteligente ha puesto cámaras por todos los sectores de Dark Shadow

-En ese lugar van a dormir?

-Estas bien Julian?

-Es código Morse…………así también nos comunicábamos nosotros

-Recuerdas que te dije que cuándo tu padre y yo teníamos castigos separados usábamos el espejo?... bien este es uno de esos castigos separados

-Como osas interrumpirme………..debería matarte………… no sabes quién soy

-Esta canción va para la hermosa Gamma

- estas son fotos que tome en el baile, pensé que querrían algunas para recordarlo

-No fue u paseo en la playa pero si, estoy bien lo que no es mucho decir de ellos

-No puedo creerlo………..ellos tratan de burlarse de mi…………..

-muertos, todos muertos……………

-No puedo creer que hagan esto………

-Vence eso Black Rose, no dejes que te esta cosa te derrote

-Mi padre………… quien es mi padre?''

-Mato por un buen bistec

- Julian responde por favor……………..

- no recuperaremos la vista hasta mañana al menos , si no es tan grave

- genial ahora necesito un lazarillo………… no estará sirius por aquí cierto?

- gracias por cuidar de cleo………………..

-Anda compórtate de esa manera, dales la oportunidad de demostrarles lo bien que estaban al negar que te dijéramos algo

-Ellos hicieron lo que creo que hicieron delante de todo el comedor?

- que significa esto?...

-Tu me aceptaste como era , es justo que yo también lo haga

-Bien debemos hablar y prometo no alterarme

-Pues si aun no lo descubren , si nosotros somos lengua de serpiente

- a ti te vi en esa fiesta de mortifagos no lo recuerdas?

-Te amo……….. y aunque quieras que eso cambie no podrá ser

- hey tengo un fénix que me dice papi así que si eso no es amor no se que pueda ser

- el santo grial es algo que por mucho tiempo han buscado, pero nadie lo ha encontrado o lo ha tenido cerca

-Entonces estamos bien?...

- de hecho jamás pensamos que si aceptarían

-Hay que empezar el entrenamiento…………………

- esa maldita me salvo……………. Solo porque le dije que conocía su padre………… porque diablos has regresado?

-Catherine ha ocurrido un ataque en la escuela de Selene………………

El próximo capitulo: Cap 19: De conciertos y castigos….. Perdón

Notas de la autora: que tal como están?. Aquí vengo con este capitulo que es de los mas importantes en al historia…………. El espía de eternity hizo un buen trabajo, y creen que olvido todo … jajaja no para nada esos ingratos son bien listos

Ohhhhhhhhh baile y romance, con un toque de verdad, es algo irresistible no creen ¿

Espero sus opiniones manden un review por favor y prometo actualizar mas rápido

Ahora las preguntas:

Quién es el espía?-en el capitulo aparece y lo mencione en varias ocasiones

-que pedirán julian, hermione y Catherine para su castigo?

Que es lo que sabe exactamente Bella?

Que dirá harry una vez que se reencuentre con Catherine

Snape estará recuerdo con todo lo que se dijo esta noche?

Y que dirá Al de todo esto?

Harry y los demás si serán espías?

Con quien se encuentra scarlet en la cueva?

Bueno los dejo con un beso afectuoso y agradeciendo que me hayan echado buenas vibras, he metido las materias que quería y todo gracias a su apoyo, en serio que me fue muy bien y fue gracias a ustedes

Ahora me siento como toda una alumna de hogwarts ya que tomare Astronomía con Julieta Fierro-es muy conocida acá en México-

Nota vean el cielo la noche del 25 de agosto, es donde Marte estará mas cerca de la tierra la próxima vez será en 8000 años- solo yo y eso porque tengo pacto con el rojillo estaré para verlo jajaja-

Bueno muchas gracias otra vez por los buenos deseos, si alguien quiere hablarme mi MSN de hotmail es

Cherry serenity y ya conocen lo demás

Y ya saben la nueva técnica………… quieren una actualización rápida?

Manden un buen review y mientras mas tenga, mas ánimos tendré para escribir

Ah , antes de que se olvide, en el próximo capitulo habrá una sorpresa……….. sip necesitare espías nuevos jejeje no diré mas

Nos vemos

Ya les había dicho que manden un review?

Muchos reviews actualización rápida


	20. Cap19:De conciertos y castigos,perdon

Las canciones de este capitulo por orden son las siguientes, ténganlas listas, nos vemos abajo

Smooth criminal- Alien ant farm

La guitarra-los auténticos decadentes

-te vi venir-sin bandera

El hada y el mago-rata blanca

-To the moon and back-savage garden-super recomendada por favor bajenla

Here with me -Dido

Don't speak -No Doubt

**Capitulo 19: De conciertos y castigos….. Perdón**

_**Solamente aquellos espíritus verdaderamente valerosos saben la manera de perdonar. Un ser vil no perdona nunca porque no está en su naturaleza.**_

**_Laurence Sterne (1713-1768) Novelista y humorista inglés._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Mientras harry y los demás intentaban dormir , la triada se preparaba para ingresar al cuarto blanco, ya habían sido revisados por los doctores de la organización y ante la firme negativa de la triada de permanecer bajo observación una noche, partieron para pedir las cosas que querían en el cuarto blanco

Como agentes nivel 0 tenían derecho de artículos un poco mas grandes, eso si, nada de periódicos, revistas o televisiones con noticieros, cualquier información del mundo exterior nunca debía de ser oída por los agentes

Ya que , al ser un castigo de aislamiento, no podrían saber que pasaba con el mundo en esos días

Delta observo enarcando una ceja hacia las 4 sillas que tenia delante de el, no podía creerlo ,esto les traería grandes problemas

-esto es lo que quieren?- dijo delta aun mirándolos suspicazmente

- si……..-dijo hermione- sin ningún cambio por favor

-pero esto es inaudito- dijo delta algo exasperado- ustedes no pueden imaginar si quiera que les permitiremos llevar esto dentro de la habitación

- nunca hemos pedido tu opinión-dijo con mordacidad Catherine- esta en el libro…..y cito: "Todo agente podrán llevar al cuarto todo articulo, en margen al cargo y el rango que presente el agente castigado, a excepción de artículos en los cuales pueda ver los acontecimientos que suceden en la superficie" ;no hemos pedido nada ilegal así que apresúrate a meter eso en las habitaciones para poder iniciar esto

- y tu los solapas- grito delata a luna la cual estaba pacíficamente sentada sin observar a nadie

- me pareció divertido- dijo luna como toda excusa

-divertido- bufo delta, pero sabia que había sido derrotado- y encima a mi me toca guardia hoy………..de haberlo sabido………"solo será una noche tranquila delta……nunca pasa nada en halloween" ….si claro- y entre esos murmullos se dirigió hacia la puerta para poder cumplir con esas extravagantes peticiones

-esto será genial- dijo hermione con una sonrisa

- no se lo esperan- dijo julian acariciando sus dedos

- Haremos que recuerden siempre este castigo-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa discreta

Luna solo los observo largamente…. Quien habría sido el tonto de desobedecer tanto las reglas , aun se preguntaba

Ala mañana siguiente, en hogwarts. Ninguno de los chicos pudo dormir bien , todos sumidos en profundas dudas y recuerdos, pero hubo uno que les hizo buscar las miradas de los otros en cuanto se levantaron, justo, al mismo tiempo

- un momento- dijo draco con cuidado-acabo de soñar algo…. Pero creo que no era un sueño………….

-yo también- dijo ron- estaban ustedes, y las chicas y julian

-era algo sobre carreras y sobre unas apuestas?- dijo harry temerosamente

- si- dijeron los otros dos

- y un ataque Catherine hermione y julian se enfrentaron y después-dijo rápidamente ron-

-nos borraron la memoria-Dijo draco- y como ahora ya sabemos todo esos recuerdos vuelven……………..

Entonces todos recordaron las palabras de hermione en el momento en quien les lanzo el hechizo, cuando ellas habían participado en las carreras

"_recordaran que fuimos a las carreras, pero por invitación de malfoy, no recordaran nada acerca de read dead ,o de nuestro enfrentamiento, bebimos un poco y nos divertimos solo eso, además a partir de que entramos a esta casa ustedes se fueron derechito a la cama y no recordaran para nada lo que se hablo esta noche, solo podrán recordar cuando la verdad sea revelada y sepan nuestra identidad verdadera ,ahí recordaran toda nuestra charla_"

- mi cabeza- dijo ron agarrándose las sienes

Entonces mientras todos acomodaban esos recuerdos a los demás añadidos se sumieron nuevamente en un profundo silencio

-creen que estén bien?- dijo ron algo temeroso-

-no se- dijo con sinceridad draco procurado por hermione- no hay forma de saberlo

-ellos son fuertes- dijo harry drásticamente mientras se levantaba y conjuraba sus ropas para hacerlas el uniforme común- vengo en un rato tengo que tomar aire

Y desapareció de ahí

- va a preguntar cierto?- dijo ron observando la puerta

- si….será mejor que lo esperemos a ver que nos dice- dijo draco mientras trataba de entender todo

Harry había tomado un determinación, para poder olvidar el engaño, necesitaba saberlo todo…pero si iba con remus este trataría de justificar a la triada, no tenia ir con alguien que no estuviera del lado de nadie, al no estar sirius ahí, se dirigió hacia un lugar donde jamás hubiera pensado ir por información

Observo el salón de clase, por lo regular los maestros tenían sus aposentos cerca del salón de clases, tenian una puerta alterna al lado de este, así que entro y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás, toco con firmeza, con unos segundos de espera, la puerta se abrió, el, entro un poco vacilante, después de todo esto no seria fácil, entro, todo lúgubre el lugar, lo imaginaba así, pero no estaba su dueño?

-Te estabas tardando para venir a verme Potter- le dijo una voz sentada detrás de un sofá de aspecto antiguo, en sus manos sostenía un vaso con un liquido color caramelo , y de su otra mano estaba un puro encendido

-señor yo …..-empezó a decir harry

- si , se a lo que has venido potter- dijo el hombre con voz tranquila y serena,señalo con un vaso un pequeño sillon delante de el y agrego - siéntate

Harry se sentó casi enfrente del hombre que jamás pensó hablar de otra cosa , que intercambiarse insultos

Severus snape

El jamás le escondería la verdad, aunque fuese alguien cruel en apariencia, sabia que la información seria verdadera en todo sentido

-veo que tampoco usted ha dormido potter- dijo severus mientras con la mano en la que tenia el puro hacia un pequeño movimiento haciendo que enfrente de harry apareciera un vaso igual al de el, lleno de ese liquido caramelo

-señor yo….-dijo harry mientras tomaba el vaso y lo mantenía en sus manos

- bebe- fue la orden del hombre- cuándo uno no ha dormido bien , no hay nada mejor que el whiskey de especias……..además no crea que no se que usted ya ha probado bebidas alcohólicas……….

Harry asintió y dio un largo trago de ese liquido que le quemo las entrañas, pero que lo relajo lo bastante para seguir adelante

-señor…..usted podría decirme?...- dijo harry

- si ya se quieres que te hable de tus padres y de la sociedad Dark Shadow - dijo el hombre con aburrimiento

- si es que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, ellos ya estaban dentro , cuándo julian se hizo miembro, quien los recluto a ellos………..quien es Al y porque busco a hermione…que es ese cuarto blanco y ellos van a estar bien?

-son demasiadas preguntas potter- le dijo el hombre bebiendo un poco mas del liquido – te diré las principales, si ,tus padres ya estaban en la organización, y ellos incorporaron a julian en ello, a tus padres, bien, aun no puedo decírtelo, pero te diré que tu madre era una excelente espía , fue la primer Femme fatale nivel 0 desde que se inicio en la organización- dijo y de un sorbo se termino la bebida, después fumo su puro como recordando esos momentos- …..nunca te han dicho que tu madre tenia una excelente varita para encantamientos?

Harry lo pensó solo un instante

- si olivander en primer año me dijo eso- dijo harry bebiendo un poco mas

- si ella era muy especial- dijo snape- tenia una habilidad para las misiones que nadie ha podido igualar………..

- y porque no me puede decir mas señor?- le dijo a snape

- prometí no hacerlo-dijo como sin darle importancia- cuando la triada regrese… hablaran contigo me parece………….. ahora a nosotros nos queda solo esperar…………..

-esperar……… que señor?- dijo harry algo confundido

Al instante unas llamas de color azulado aparecieron en el lugar , de ellas un pequeño pergamino apareció

Snape quien parecía no estar asombrado de ello tomo el pergamino y lo leyó, sonrió para si apenas tenuemente

- esta listo- dijo el hombre levantándose- potter vaya por sus amigotes a la sala multiusos y piensen ahí en la agente gamma , nos veremos ahí

- pero señor- dijo harry no entendiendo nada

- ahí hablaremos , dense prisa o empezaremos sin usted- dijo el hombre saliendo rápidamente

Harry primero confundido y después nerviosos se dirigió a la torre donde lo estaban esperando draco y ron

- y bien que paso?- quiso saber draco

- snape quiere que vayamos a la sala multiusos- dijo harry y después les explico lo que el hombre le había dicho

- entonces tu madre era una espía harry?- dijo ron asombrado

- vamos ala sala cuanto antes snape no es muy paciente- dijo draco levantándose con rapidez

Tanto ron como harry se dieron cuenta de la ansiedad que tenia el rubio por conocer cualquier noticia que tuviera que ver con hermione

Mientras tanto draco estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos …..

-porque no me lo dijiste hermione?- pensaba para si el rubio- yo lo hubiera entendido………entonces , será que no sientes nada por mi…………… siempre has seguido las reglas y ahora se te ha prohibido amar alguien, entonces todo fue un juego para ti………….. nunca significo nada?

Al llegar a la sala multiusos los tres hicieron lo que supe le había dicho a harry, una puerta metálica apareció entonces frente a ellos, y observando que nadie los vigilara los tres chicos se metieron dentro

Dentro había un pequeño laboratorio, lleno de aparatos y de herramientas, al fondo había una pequeña estancia, unos sillones , una chimenea , encontraron que estaban dos hombres ,uno era snape quién estaba sentado en un sillón pequeño, al otro no lo podían ver pues estaba agachado debajo de una enorme televisión de plasma , de pantalla gigante, del otro lado había una enorme ventana abierta de par en par

- ya han llegado- dijo supe con algo de seriedad en su voz- siéntense mientras , Zefiro aquí presente intenta conectar esto de una buena vez

-Zefiro?- repitió draco mientras los tres tomaban asiento

- no molestes….raven…..- dijo una voz de bajo de la pantalla- yo no soy de inteligencia, luna es realmente inteligente por entender algo tan complicado

-es una ravenclaw- dijo snape como si eso lo aclarara todo- además todavía tenemos que esperar al sarnoso ese no?

- no le digas así- le reprendió la voz desde abajo- acuérdate que esta un poco molesto por perderse lo de anoche

-soy yo…o ellos dicen cosas que no entiendo…….-dijo ron a sus amigos

- no eres tu únicamente- dijo draco-

Después un grito de felicidad de la persona debajo del televisor los hizo observarlo, y levantándose con cuidado observaron a remus quien estaba muy contento consigo mismo

- lo logre- dijo remus- al fin pude entrar en las redes

- si ,si- dijo severus- te daré una medalla después. Podemos comenzar?

Entre las llamas de la chimenea fue escupido , literalmente, un objeto de mediano tamaño

- ya llego tu mascota- dijo con mordacidad snape a remus

- dios pero mírate como estas- dijo remus acercándose a esa cosa, después de quitarle algo de hollín pudieron observarlo

Era un perro mediano, de pelo canela, ojos profundos y negros , tenia aspecto jovial y un collar de color negro con una pequeña placa

-quieres dejar de jugar ? quiero que empecemos esto hoy- le dijo snape perdiendo la paciencia

Y sin sorprenderse tanto el perro se transformo en un chico joven no mas de 28 años, de cabellos castaños y profundos ojos negros, quien observo a todos con una radiante sonrisa

Harry tomo algo de tiempo en reaccionar peor de inmediato lo comprendió

-sirius?- dijo temeroso

El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa

- verdad que esta genial mi disfraz?- dijo sirius dándose algunas vueltas- me puse una poción rejuvenecedora , algo de tinte y algunas lentillas para cambiar el aspecto de mis hermosos ojos …….. en estos casos la magia no sirve de ayuda ya que un hechizo de camuflaje seria fácil de detectar

- en verdad eres tu?- dijo un incrédulo ron y en voz baja admitió- jamás lo hubiera creído

- es para que nadie sospeche- dijo sirius- así cambio como perro y nadie se dará cuenta

- muy inteligente- admitió draco

Entonces sirius se quedo un momento serio

-entonces ya lo saben cierto?- dijo sirius a los tres jóvenes

- si ,que nos han estado engañando - dijo harry con seriedad

- aun no podemos hablar de eso harry- dijo sirius- mejor vamos a hacer lo que nos encargo Al………..

-pensé que no teníamos autorización- dijo remus

- no lo creas tan bueno. Al sabe perfectamente lo que hace, quiere espantar a estos tres para que no formen parte de la organización- dijo sirius mientras se sentaba en el sillón- y hablando de al- dijo señalando hacia la ventana

- que diablos es eso?- dijo draco quien observo una hermosa águila parada en el alfeizar de la ventana

- esa es la águila real de Al aparece solo cuando alguien es invitado a unirse a la agencia ……… o cuando recibe algún premio- dijo snape- vamos vayan por sus invitaciones

Los tres chicos se dirigieron donde estaba el águila y cada uno desamarro su sobre

Draco examino con cuidado ese sobre de color negro, su nombre estaba escrito con caligrafía fina

-no muerden- dijo remus- pueden leer lo que dice

Los tres chicos así lo hicieron y leyeron la carta que por lo general decía siempre lo mismo:

_**Has sido convocado para una prueba para ser miembro de la organización , si estas interesado dirígete el día 10 de diciembre a las oficinas centrales para comenzar con las pruebas ,de lo contrario quema el sobre y unos de nuestros agentes estará contigo para solucionar el problema**_

Eso era todo , no nombres, únicamente el día , por lo general era así para evitar que cayera en malas manos y pudiera averiguar algo

-que quiere decir eso de solucionar el problema?- quiso saber harry

-te borraran la memoria y así será como si nunca la hubieras recibido- dijo encogiéndose de hombros sirius

El águila levanto el vuelo sin percatarse de nada, los tres chicos regresaron a los sillones después de guardar cuidadosamente sus cartas

- y bien podríamos empezar con esto antes de navidad?- dijo por quinta vez snape quién estaba al borde del colapso

- veo que estas muy preocupado raven- dijo con burla sirius mientras se sentaba

- mira quien lo dice Euro- dijo snape con burla – si hasta te has venido antes de tu asignación

- niños dejen de pelear- convino sabiamente zefiro- bien empecemos

Saco de entre sus ropas el control que luna le había dado la noche anterior, y una vez que los 6 estuvieron sentados remus encendió el control y con ello la tele

- que es eso?- dijo harry contrariado- se ve muy extraño

- esas son las oficinas de dark shadow- le dijo remus – y lo que estamos viendo son imágenes de cámaras de seguridad de la organización

Las imágenes de un edificio enorme ,aparecieron 8 recuadros , cada uno mostrando cosas diferentes, entre oficinas, pasillos, salones, había televisiones en cada salón y pasillo, pero no había nada en ninguna de las pantallas en las imágenes había personas, todas con mascaras negras , cada una centrada en lo que tenía que hacer

-Luna es muy inteligente ha puesto cámaras por todos los sectores de Dark Shadow-dijo con admiración sirius- como no han podido detectarla

- gamma siempre ha sido muy sigilosa- dijo snape con algo de fastidio- quieres encontrarlos de una vez zefiro?

- si, si espera que ya vi donde están- le contesto remus

Ahora los recuadros fueron de 8 cuartos blancos, en uno había un chico que estaba hecho un ovillo en el piso, en otro era una chica que parecía demasiado tranquila como para estar ahí, en otro estaba un chico quien estaba moviendo sus manos de una forma extraña, en otro había una chica que bailaba , pero no se oía nada de música , todos ellos llevaban una mascara negra y una traje blanco compuesto de una camisa de manta blanca y unos pantalones holgados, también blancos de manta

Las otras 4 celdas estaban las personas que les importaban , en la primera estaba luna, con su cabello rubio suelto, sentada en la única silla que tenia el cuarto, con los ojos cerrados ,sin moverse siquiera, portaba su mascara de color azul

En la celda contigua estaba hermione esta se encontraba recostada en el piso haciendo complicados ejercicios de gimnasia, el sudor recorría su frente pues estaba en el piso su piernas estaban abiertas la máximo y movía sus manos con gracia, portaba su mascara plateada

Al lado de hermione , con el mismo uniforme que todos estaba julian este se encontraba acostado simplemente como si estuviera tomando el sol, con las manos debajo de la cabeza tranquilamente, el portaba también su mascara

Y justo después de el , estaba Catherine quien estaba muy agitada pateando a un invisible contrincante, la chica pateaba con fuerza y agilidad, el uniforme se le subía por momentos exponiendo un poco de piel pero parecía no importarle, como los demas también portaba su mascara

-bueno ellos tiene sus mascaras así que la luz no les molestara mucho- dijo ron

- en eso se equivoca weasley- le dijo snape mientras conjuraba un pequeño puro- a pesar de que esas mascaras parecen las de siempre estas son diferentes, son sumamente delgadas, y hacen pasar el calor y la luz con mas intensidad……..

En esos momentos todos se percataron que en las habitación solo había como único adorno una silla totalmente blanca también

-En ese lugar van a dormir?-dijo harry con temor- pero no podrán

- es un castigo recuérdalo harry- le dijo sirius

-pero no podemos permitirlo- dijo draco- ellos no hicieron nada malo………

-han roto las reglas de la organización- les dijo remus- por eso deben de ser castigados

Observaron los cuartos, como le sabían dicho eran blancos en su totalidad, paredes ,piso todos, solo había una silla también blanca y una especie de pelota de tenis de color blanco también

- que diablos es eso?- dijo harry señalando al pelota

-es un chiste negro de Al- dijo snape- se supone que es para que tengamos entretenimiento dentro de ahí

-es para practicar los disparos- dijo remus- se supone que lanzas la pelota con toda tu fuerza y esta rebota en las paredes, tu tienes que esquivarla

- y en verdad hacen eso?- dijo draco un poco contrariado

- cuando uno esta desesperado y para no perder la poca cordura que se tiene , algunos espías se han obligado a hacerlo- dijo sirius curiosamente viendo hacia otro lado

Remus y snape imitaron algo su gesto y harry lo entendió

- en serio?- dijo este con una mirada suspicaz- cuantas veces han podido hacerlo

-315-dijo sirius

-200-dijo remus sin observarlos

-450- dijo snape y al ver la mirada airada de sirius agrego- que?... eran muchos días y estaba aburrido

Una voz se oyó en las celdas alertando a los observadores

-agentes de las celdas, 38,39,40 y 41, pasen a verificar los artículos que fueron aprobados para su uso –dijo una voz robotizada- favor de confirmar su identidad así como sus signos vitales en la ventanilla

Los 4 dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron hacia un pequeño panel que apareció del lado derecho, al mismo tiempo tomaron un pequeño aparato que se colocaron detrás de la nunca, después dejaron el mismo aparato y tomaron unos pequeños parches blancos los cuales se los colocaron uno en el pecho ala altura del corazón, el otro en la nuca donde antes habían pasado el aparato

-identidad correcta- dijo la voz y no se oyó nada en el lugar

Después unos obsesos tapados con una sabana blanca aparecieron en el salón, cada agente levanto un poco de la sabana para verificar los artículos

Después de observar la triada que sus artículos fueran los correctos julian fue el que se dirigió hacia donde estaba hermione y empezó a golpear la pared en sonidos pausados y largos

- que esta haciendo?- quiso saber draco-

-Es código Morse…………así también nos comunicábamos nosotros-dijo remus con orgullo- verán eso lo utilizábamos para que nadie se enterara de nuestros planes

- que les esta diciendo?- ahora quiso saber ron

- que si , si le habían permitido meter todo lo que pidió black rose-le dijo sirius concentrado

Ahora hermione empezó a golpear al pared igualmente concentrada en cada pequeño golpe

- ella le esta diciendo que si, que empezara a organizar todo ara seguir con el plan- dijo sirius

Ahora julian hizo lo mismo del lado de Catherine y esta también le contesto afirmativamente

-que diablos pretenden hacer?- dijo virus un poco alarmado después de pensar el porque de esos artículos-

- será mejor que nos demos prisa-fue el grito que se oyó de la celda de luna- o podrían darse cuenta…………..

-esperamos tu señal querida- dijo Catherine del mismo modo

- luna fue la primera que destapo su sabana, dentro de ella , había una pequeña computadora lap-top color blanco, de hecho todos los artículos eran de ese color, también habían unas enormes bocinas y unos pequeños corchos blancos para los oídos

Luna se sentó al estilo indio en el suelo llevándose consigo la lap-top, y empezó a teclear furiosamente , estaba muy concentrada al tiempo que la triada destapaba la sabana, la cual desapareció al mero contacto con el suelo

Y los artículos que vieron les sorprendieron mas

Hermione tenía un pequeño teclado , un violín, un bajo y un micrófono de color blanco totalmente

-oigan ustedes alla arriba- dijo furiosa hermione mientras tomaba el violín- espero que "esto" no sea mi querido stradivarius o alguien sabrá lo que significa la frase " te daré hasta por dónde no te da el sol"- dijo analizando el violín

Catherine destapo su sabana y vieron que tenia una guitarra eléctrica, una ocarina y un micrófono también totalmente blancos

- y yo también espero que esto no sea mi guitarra autografiada por robin eh delta?- dijo al chica mientras miraba con algo de asco la guitarra totalmente blanca

Julián saco al suya y esta contenía una batería, un micrófono y un bajo también blancos

- que bueno que para mi todos los instrumentos me parecen iguales- dijo satisfecho con sus artículos

- solo denme unos segundos- dijo luna quien seguía interesada en al pantalla del ordenador-

Tenia a todos los observadores sumamente intrigados que pretendían hacer?

Hermione entonces empezó a golpear la pared nuevamente

-que esta diciendo?- demando harry a sirius

- esto……..es muy raro- dijo algo contrariado- son notas musicales

- notas musicales?- dijo draco contrariado

Observaron que después de que hermione termino julian repitió el mismo código para Catherine quien asentía con la cabeza al tiempo que se colocaba la guitarra y parecía tocar las notas sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella

Listo- dijo luna con jubilo- estoy dentro- permítanme ver- dijo y observo entonces directamente la cámara que tenía enfrente de ella y guiño un ojo

Acaso ella sabia que los estaban viendo?

-entonces podemos empezar?- dijo hermione contenta

- si solo déjame les pongo algo de publico- dijo luna- esto será inolvidable

Entonces en uno de los recuadros de las celdas cambio para dar paso aun imagen del recibidor de la organización, estaban algunos agentes en las puertas, otros mas sentados en una pequeña sala, la recepcionista, algunas pantallas de televisión estaban por ahí

Las cuales se prendieron dejando que la imagen de luna las inundara

- buenos……días me parece- dijo luna alegremente- como sabrán soy la agente de inteligencia gamma y junto con la triada Black estamos cumpliendo un castigo………..

Los agentes se levantaron de inmediato, como pudieron observar desde hogwarts los demás, analizando y viéndose contrariados entre si…..

-…..castigo que como sabrán también consiste en algunos días en el cuarto blanco- continuo luna como si eso no importara mucho

Algunos agentes se habían ido corriendo a revisar todos los demás televisores los cuales mostraban la misma imagen

-……así que hemos decidido disfrutar de esto-dijo luna como si no pasara nada-como ustedes van a hacerlo….. así que sin nada mas………… observen esto…..

Las imágenes de las televisores de la organización-incluida las que estaban dentro de los salones de clases de los nuevos- cambiaron para ahora mostrar una pantalla dividida en tres en cada una había un agente con un instrumento tocando y el otro hechizado, al verse estas imágenes juntas pareciera que las tres personas estaban juntas y no separadas

-esperemos que ustedes disfruten esto tanto como nosotros……….alguien recuerda la misión del Smooth Criminal?- dijo Julián cuando Catherine comenzó a tocar la guitarra con furia mientras julian había hechizado la batería para que tocara

Hermione concentrada como siempre empezó a tocar el bajo también con mucha fuerza

Julián fue el que empezó a cantar mientras agarraba con fuerza el micrófono en su pedestal

**As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom**

**(Mientras él viene en la ventana  
Había un sonido de un crescendo  
Él entró a si departamento  
Él dejó las manchas de sangre en la alfombra  
Ella corrió debajo de la mesa  
Él pudo ver que ella estaba imposibilitada  
Pues ella corrió dentro del dormitorio  
Ella se golpeó  
Era su sentencia) **

Entonces Julián empezó a brincar mientras cantaba y a bailar, las chicas tocaban con fuerza mientras unos asombrados espías los observaban a través de las revisiones de la organización

Y también con esa misma mirada asombrada, ron draco y harry los observaron atónitos sin poder entender bien que pasa

**Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok annie? **

**(Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie?) **

-simplemente genial- dijo sirius mientras seguía el ritmo con sus manos – nunca se me hubiera ocurrido……….simplemente genial

- esa es mi chica- dijo snape también contento

-Al no estará muy contento- dijo remus también orgulloso pero con algo de preocupación

_**Annie are you ok? **_

_**Annie¿estás bien?**_

_  
**Won't you tell us, that you're ok  
Knew by the sound of the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom **_

_**Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Nos dirás que estás bien?  
Hay una señal en la ventana  
Que él te golpeó  
A crescendo, Annie  
Él entró en tu apartamento  
Él dejó las manchas de sangre en la alfombra  
Entonces corriste dentro del dormitorio  
Te golpeaste  
Era tu sentencia**_

Harry ,draco y ron pudieron observar como los espías ,después de una impresión , empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, brincando y llevándola consigo, algunos espías mas con mascaras de color cobre empezaron a llegar alarmados saliendo de los salones, de donde salían también novatos quienes no entendían que pasaba

_**Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal **_

_**Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie?  
Has sido golpeada por  
Has sido golpeada por  
Un criminal suave **_

Catherine tocaba con maestría la guitarra eléctrica, y julian cantaba con el alma a pesar de que la luz era intensa, hermione no era menos y con su bajo dio los ritmos adecuados y perfectos para esa canción

**So they came into the outway  
It was sunday  
What a black day  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
There would be  
No intimidations **

**Pues ellos vinieron en la salida  
Era domingo  
Que día negro  
Resucitación boca a boca  
Sonando latidos de corazón  
Intimidaciones **

-"_se les pide a todos los espías ignorar el video que aparece en las pantallas y que regresen de inmediato a sus actividades normales_"- fue el pedido que se oyó por todo el edificios

Petición que nadie respondió , puesto que estaban tan concentrados en la música que ni siquiera prestaron atención a lo que se decía

**Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok annie? **

**Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie? **

Catherine y Hermione tocaban con maestría, haciendo poses rudas y ala vez sensuales al tiempo que julian hacia lo mismo causando gritos del publico que poco a poco comenzaba juntarse en al recepción de DS

**Annie are you ok?  
Won't you tell us, that you're ok  
Knew by the sound of the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom **

**Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Nos dirás que estás bien?  
Hay una señal en la ventana  
Que él te golpeó  
A crescendo, Annie  
Él entró en tu apartamento  
Él dejó las manchas de sangre en la alfombra  
Entonces corriste dentro del dormitorio  
Te golpeaste  
Era tu sentencia **

-madre santa- dijo ron anonadado- de donde aprendieron eso?

-están tratando de retar a sus superiores- dijo draco en el mismo tono

- no pueden hacerles nada cierto?- dijo harry preocupado

- realmente no, el cuarto blanco esta libre de la jurisdicción de ds, por lo mismo ellos hasta podrían matar ahí y no les pasaría nada

-entonces que pueden hacerles?- dijo draco entendieron la preocupación de harry

- mhhhhhh pues trataran de evitar que los demás observen esto ,-dijo remus- o trataran que ellos no puedan tocar mas

**_Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal_**

**_Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie?  
Has sido golpeada por  
Has sido golpeada por  
Un criminal suave_**

**_Waa hoo! (x7)  
Annie are you ok?  
(i don't know!)  
Won't you tell us that you're ok  
(i don't know!)  
Knew by the sound of the window  
(i don't know!)  
That he struck you  
A crescendo annie  
(i don't know!)  
He came into your apartment  
(i don't know!)  
Left the bloodstains on the carpet  
(i don't know why baby!)  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
(i don't know!)  
You were struck down  
It was your doom _**

**_Mientras él viene en la ventana(No sé porque) _**

**_Había un sonido de un crescendo(No sé porque) _**

**_Él entró a si departamento(No sé porque) _**

**_Él dejó las manchas de sangre en la alfombra(No sé porque nena ) _**

**_Ella corrió debajo de la mesa(No sé porque) _**

**_Él pudo ver que ella estaba imposibilitada(No sé porque) _**

**_Pues ella corrió dentro del dormitorio(No sé porque) _**

**_Ella se golpeó _**

**_Era su sentencia _**

Los solos de la guitarra de Catherine eran fuertes contundentes, los acordes de hermione eran suaves pero precisos, mientras que julian se había sentado detrás de la batería para tocarla con sus propias manos, ya al final de la canción, mientras que los coros eran hechos por Catherine y hermione quienes cantaban también con fuerza

**_Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
(hoo! hoo!)  
Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok?  
Are you ok annie?  
Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok annie? _**

**_Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
Annie¿estás bien?  
¿Estás bien Annie? _**

**_Ow! (x3) _**

Terminaron como empezaron, con fuerza y brío, sin importarles las posibles consecuencias, algunos espías ya habían hecho conexiones mentales, si ellos de seguro tenían una doble vida como cantantes de algún grupo

- se les pide a la agente gamma que permita el acceso al sonido del lugar- se oyó la voz de delta dentro de las celdas

Luna pareció pensarlo por un momento y después dijo

- nah……. No me gusta su música ambiental- dijo con una coqueta sonrisa- después de todo ………a ellos les gusta mas esto

- puede ganarse un severo castigo gamma- dijo la voz nuevamente

La triada fingía no oír la voz de delta mientras afinaban los instrumentos

- quien me castigara……….. tu?'''- dijo con altanera gamma- recuerdo que cuándo nos conocimos no sabias ni siquiera como sacar el ADN esencial de un ser humano……….. querido……….. cuando tu puedas hacer algo que me dañe, en ese momento………renunciare a este lugar

Todos escucharon el resoplido molesto de delta y después ya no se oyó nada

-No puedo creerlo………..ellos tratan de burlarse de mi…………..-dijo delta furioso mientras apretaba unos botones…..- bien si eso es lo que quieren………..

- estas bien?- dijo hermione mientras se acercaba al muro que era unión con su celda con la de luna

- si…… Pero ustedes toquen otra antes de que ese mosquito regrese- dijo luna- ahora intentara hacer cosas con la celdas… pero no se preocupen yo evitare que les suceda algo

-alguna petición?- dijo hermione sonriente

- si el himno "no oficial" de la organización………..la guitarra- dijo luna satisfecha

- un placer- hermione corrió del otro lado donde le dijo a Julián y este a su vez se lo comunico a Catherine la cual con una sonrisa convino que era lo mejor

- con ustedes ……-dijo luna nuevamente apareciendo en las pantallas de la organización-………….la guitarra

En hogwarts los mas jóvenes no entendieron el porque de los griteríos de los jóvenes espías ni la emoción en los ojos de sirius

Julian hechizando nuevamente la batería ,mientras que hermione se colocaba cuidadosamente el violín y empezaba a tocar con maestría algunos acordes

Draco no entendió el porque una canción clásica en este momento pero todo fue olvidado cuando una música mas movida empezó a oírse, Catherine en la guitarra y la batería hechizada de julian , cuando este empezó a cantar aun podían oír los gritos de los espías mas jóvenes

**_Tuve un problema de difícil solución,  
en una época difícil de mi vida.  
Estaba entre la espada y la pared,  
y aguantando la opinión de mi familia. _**

Y para asombro de harry , ron y draco, sirius y remus empezaron a cantar la canción como si la conocieran de toda la vida, y se veían sumamente contentos , incluso severus se veía mas alegre que de costumbre

**_Yo no quería una vida normal,  
no me gustaban los horarios de oficina.  
Mi espíritu rebelde se reía  
del dinero, del lujo y el confort._**

Julian seguía cantando, con un ritmo alegre, desenfadado, como si no importara mas, esa canción era una ironía acerca de la elección de ser espía , con todo o que podías recibir y el porque muchos llegaban ahí

**_Y tuve una revelación,  
ya se que quiero en esta vida.  
Voy a seguir mi vocación  
será la música mi techo y mi comida._**

Sirius conjuro unos tarros de cerveza y se los dio a cada uno de ellos, mientras seguía cantando con remus quién también estaba sumamente contento

_**Porque yo  
no quiero trabajar,  
no quiero ir a estudiar,  
no me quiero casar.**_

Los espías de dark shadow también empezaban a cantar coreando las canción , como si al supieran de toda la vida

**_Quiero tocar la guitarra todo el día,  
y que la gente se enamore de mi voz._**

**_Porque yo  
no quiero trabajar,  
no quiero ir a estudiar,  
no me quiero casar. _**

En eso una hermosa espía sale de un salón de clases dejando a sus alumnos los cuales a duras penas controlaban las ganas de salir como ya habían hecho los demás, la mujer que tendría mas de 20 años se recargo contra la pared al reconocer esa canción, no podría ser posible, tantos recuerdos, y se quedo ahí, contemplando la canción y recordando

**_Y en la cabeza tenia  
la voz de mi viejo,  
que me sonaba como  
un rulo de tambor. _**

Todos los jóvenes ahora ocupaban toda la recepción de al organización, era como si hubiese una reunión importante, todos estaban brincando al sonido de la canción

- vamos ayúdennos con esta parte- les dijo julian incitándolos

Y entonces todo empezaron a cantar al siguiente estrofa

**_Vos, mejor que te afeites,  
mejor que madures, mejor que labores.  
Ya me cansé de que me tomes la cerveza,  
te voy a dar con la guitarra en la cabeza._**

**_Vos, mejor que te afeites,  
mejor que madures, mejor que labores.  
Ya me cansé de ser tu fuente de dinero,  
voy a ponerte esa guitarra de sombrero. _**

Julián sonrió ante la participación del publico quién había cantado muy fuerte, aunque no podían verlos si habían oído sus voces hasta las celdas-que se encontraban debajo- de la recepción- y entonces Catherine y hermione quienes seguían tocando la guitarra y el bajo respectivamente empezaron a cantar los coros también

**_Y tuve una revelación,  
ya se que quiero en esta vida.  
Voy a seguir mi vocación  
será la música mi techo y mi comida._**

**_Porque yo  
no quiero trabajar,  
no quiero ir a estudiar,  
no me quiero casar._**

Delta estaba entrando literalmente en pánico, que diablos era eso, parecía un concierto de rock, y en plena recepción de la organización, tendría graves problemas con Al, lo sabia, se metería en problemas por culpa de esos tres, pero que podría hacer para detenerlos?

**_Quiero tocar la guitarra todo el día,  
y que la gente se enamore de mi voz._**

**_Porque yo  
no quiero trabajar,  
no quiero ir a estudiar,  
no me quiero casar._**

**_Y en la cabeza tenia  
la voz de mi viejo,  
que me sonaba como  
un rulo de tambor. _**

- todos- ahora fue la exigencia de julian- una ultima vez……-dijo mientras seguía cantando las ultimas frases

**_Vos, mejor que te afeites,  
mejor que madures, mejor que labores.  
Ya me cansé de que me tomes la cerveza,  
te voy a dar con la guitarra en la cabeza._**

**_Vos, mejor que te afeites,  
mejor que madures, mejor que labores.  
Ya me cansé de ser tu fuente de dinero,  
voy a ponerte esa guitarra de sombrero._**

Termino en medio de aplausos y vítores, no por nada esa era al canción representativa, que además de tener una idea, era básica para cualquier espía

-gracias DS- dijo Julián- regresamos en un rato no se preocupen que esto esta empezando apenas – y nuevamente las pantallas se hicieron negras

- esa es la triada cierto?- oyeron la voz de un chico sumamente emocionado- entonces su segunda vida es de artistas de rock

Esa misma pregunta repercutió en las mentes de harry ,draco y ron los cuales justamente se habían preguntado vagamente eso

- esa canción- inicio harry- ustedes la conocen cierto?

- si…..-dijo sirius- esa canción fue de nuestra época

- nosotros la hicimos harry- le explico remus- y cantábamos con tu padre………

- mi padre?- dijo harry pero ya no pudo decir mas, ya que en el televisor la tríada estaba platicando de algo que les llamo mucho la atención

- todos sienten eso?- dijo hermione mientras tocaba las paredes, ya no tenia los instrumentos a la mano estos estaban cómodamente reposando en el suelo

- si….. ese maldito de Delta esta subiendo al temperatura- dijo Catherine enfadada

- quiere que nos agotemos para evitar seguir cantando- dijo julian

- déjenme ver si puedo canalizar la energía a mi celda

- no hagas eso gamma- le dijo hermione- te hará daño

- no…….- dijo la chica desenfadada – quiero broncearme un poco, además solo durara mientras yo este aquí, una vez que me vaya nuevamente tendrán problemas

En hogwarts estaban al pendiente de lo que ocurría

- ese Delta merece unos cuantos hechizos- dijo un joven sirius apretándose los puños- no puede hacer eso, se meterá en serios problemas

-debemos dejar que ellos solucionen sus problemas black- le dijo snape a sirius mientras observaba que luna empezaba a teclear con rapidez

Todos notaron el cambio de temperaturas en al celda de gamma, la cual ya comenzaba a sudar

- vaya- dijo esta al cerrar la computadora- creo que esta vez si hizo algo bien ………solo me falta día y medio así que podré aguantarlo

Mientras la triada estaba inmersa en otras cosas al fin los chicos se decidieron hablar

-Los castigos siempre son así?- les dijo draco con algo de temor en al voz , por hermione

- por lo general no, son horas de arresto y ya, o debemos de pagar algo, servicio a la comunidad- les dijo remus- pero en vista que la triada ha violado las tres reglas mas importantes ,pues el castigo es mas severo……………

- yo aun no entiendo eso de que rompieron las tres reglas- les dijo ron pensativo

- ellos les dijeron sus verdaderas identidades, con ello ponen en peligro su misión – les dijo severus

-antepusieron sus sentimientos en el combate- dijo remus- tanto hermione, como Catherine y como Julián , tenían algo personal con esos espías de eternity, los cuales aprovecharon eso e hirieron de gravedad a las chicas

- también al parecer alguno de ellos ha mantenido alguna relación- dijo sirius seriamente- eso es lo mas imperdonable que puede hacer un espía

- porque?- dijo draco con suspicacia-

- un espía debe de estar comprometido con su meta, y seguir siempre ese idea, en el momento en que te preocupas por alguien mas , una pareja o un hijo, esa preocupación se desvía y puede hacer que cometas grandes tonterías- le dijo severus con firmeza- es por eso- dijo y dio un fuerte suspiro pensando que ojala lo perdonasen algún día la triada- que los espías solo tiene aventuras románticas sin importancia, en verdad solo es para matar el tiempo y calmar el libido………. Algunas veces entre ellos

- como?- increpo harry al recordar todo lo que había vivido con Catherine y en especial sus besos- que trata de decir?

- que en realidad, la triada, ha compartido mas que misiones entre ellos- dijo parcamente severus mientras sin que nadie lo notara apretaba los puños- ellos tres son…..amantes si quieren una palabra, por eso mismo, Catherine y hermione son las parejas de julian, una pareja damphire debe serlo en todos los aspectos

-entonces….-dijo draco sin voz- ellas están enamoradas de Julián?

-no – respondido e inmediato remus también algo culpable- solo son amantes…….. ninguno de ellos tiene sentimientos- dijo y agacho la mirada- jamás han sentido. Ni sentirán nada por nadie…………….

-Todo será fingido- dijo snape con firmeza

- pero porque?- dijo draco

- porque son espías……….. los mejores de este momento y por lo tanto su carrera esta primero, su corazón estará siempre al final

Todos se sumieron en silencio ante las fuertes palabras de los tres hombres, cada uno pensando en las consecuencias de lo dicho

Los mayores se miraron entre si sin ser observados por los demás, severus asintió con la cabeza como decidiendo que estuvo bien lo que dijeron

Son demasiado jóvenes, se dijo a si mismo snape, no saben un lo que quieren, su carrera es sumamente prometedora como para echarla a perder por enamoramientos jóvenes

El no creía en los sentimientos de nadie, y hasta ahora solo 1 pareja ha superado al prueba de amor de DS, solo una, y cuándo el quiso hacerla, fracaso irremediablemente

Después de un rato de observar a los agentes. Luna tecleando, mientras hermione comenzaba a tocar el violín, Catherine la guitarra y julian paseándose tranquilo los chicos decidieron bajar a comer para evitar levantar sospechas

El gran comedor estaba como siempre, los balcones habían desaparecido, y a nadie pareció asombrarse de verlos a penas para la comida, al parecer muchos también se habían trasnochado

- ya no los vimos después- les dijo neville a los chicos- se desaparecieron

-estábamos atendiendo otras cosas- le dijo el moreno

- y Catherine?- llego ginny a preguntar- ella me había dicho que me enseñaría unas cosas de pociones que no entendí

Tanto, harry, draco y ron se quedaron pasmados ante al idea , fue finalmente ron quien pudo decir algo

- ella esta durmiendo- dijo ron- nos quedamos hasta la madrugada en el lago y ella y hermione quedaron exhaustas

-mhhhhhhhh bueno es normal- dijo ginny encogiéndose de hombros- tampoco encuentro a Luna, debe de estar en su cuarto o algo así…….

La oportuna llegada de colin ayudo a los chicos , por si ginny quería seguir preguntando mas

-hola harry- dijo colin sentándose enfrente de los chicos

-hola colin como estas?- dijo harry por pura cortesía mientras trataba de comer

-bien estuve toda la mañana revelando fotos- dijo el chico sonriente – es cierto- dijo como acordándose de pronto-tomen- dijo sacando de entre su túnica un sobre marrón que el dio a harry

- que es esto?- el dijo el moreno

- estas son fotos que tome en el baile, pensé que querrían algunas para recordarlo-dijo colin sin prestarle mucha atención

Harry abrió el sobre y en sus manos había diversas fotos del día anterior, una de los 6 justos, una por cada pareja, en otra estaban las chicas, y una solo los hombres

Harry se las mostraba a Draco y ron quienes las observaban como si fueran tesoros nacionales…….cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos

También había otras fotos que parecían haberse tomado sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Harry se sorprendió cuando observo una donde el y Catherine estaban bailando en la terraza en la ultima canción, harry tenia firmemente sujeta a Catherine por al cintura al tiempo que ella tenia los brazos en su cuello, harry la miraba con alegría y Catherine sonreía sumamente feliz, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro sin percatarse de la cámara

Draco también vio una imagen que le movió el suelo, en ella el estaba bailando junto a hermione, y le daba una vuelta , cuándo regresaron a su posición normal, ambos se miraban con adoración, draco sintió algo en el pecho, eso era amor, lo que había en los de hermione era amor …………lo mismo que sentía el a pesar de todo…….a pesar del engaño y de las palabras de los mayores, el la amaba a pesar de todo

La amaba de eso estaba completamente seguro

Ron también tuvo su propio shock en la foto, el y luna bailaban muy alegremente, luna se veía hermosa y divertida, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas ron, quien sabe, pero sentía que luna era una chica muy hermosa y valiente, solo lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta antes

- también hice copias para las chicas- dijo distraídamente colin- se las dan cuándo las vean pro favor

- cuanto será de todo esto Creevey?- dijo draco mientras trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y sacaba un pequeño saquito con monedas de su túnica

- nada- dijo colin mirándolos- ustedes me han ayudado, en especial Catherine y hermione, son muy buenas y esto solo seria como una especie de pago por lo que me han ayudado , ya que a pesar de ser de otra casa, y ser mayores que yo, me han ayudado mucho y nunca me han dicho nada malo

Era casi imposible de pensar….. era cierto, ellas se habían involucrado con muchas personas a pesar que su misión era solamente cuidar de harry, ellas le habían ayudado a mucha gente en al escuela, en el comedor ya no había divisiones de casa, ni se peleaban por eso

Decidieron pensar mas a fondo en eso, y decidieron esperar hasta la tarde para poder regresar a donde los podrían observar , decidieron esperar hasta que empezara a obscurecer, para poder dejar que sus pensamientos se aclararan

Con esos pensamientos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la sala multiusos donde los estaban esperando los demás, al entrar observaron que los adultos habían comido pizza , ya que habían algunos pedazos de ella aun en la caja

-que bueno que llegaron están a punto de comenzar otra vez- les dijo sirius

Los chicos se sentaron y observaron las pantallas , en ellas la triada se había colocado ya en posición para tocar nuevamente

Pero, notaron con sorpresa que luna estaba distinta, al parecer se había quitado la enorme blusa y el pantalón, quedando solo en unos cortisimos shorts y una blusa de tirantes delgados, al parecer estaba muy acalorada

-…….esta bien?- dijo ron de inmediato al notar como luna se veía algo agotada

- al parecer si- dijo remus también preocupado- los monitores marcan que esta bien , además ella saldrá para mañana antes de esta hora…..-vieron que los parches que se habían colocado desde un inicio se encontraban aun pegados en su pecho y su cuello

-Luna estas bien?- dijo hermione con preocupación- mientras se acercaba a la pared de la chica

Luna fue hacia donde estaba hermione y empezó a golpear al pared nuevamente ne código Morse

-"no te preocupes, estoy bien puedo aguantar mas, mejor preocúpense ustedes pues les quedaran mas días que a mi, julian estará muy débil"-les tradujo sirius

-"de acuerdo, peor creo que será mejor que ese delta no suba mas la temperatura o tendrás problemas"-tradujo ahora remus lo que le había contestado hermione

-"ustedes hagan lo suyo que yo estoy agarrando un bronceado de miedo"- termino luna con algunos golpes mas

Las pantallas en DS empezaron a prenderse nuevamente, había mas espías que en la tarde, los cuales, estaban emocionados al ver que la triada rompía de esa manera las reglas

-continuemos con esto chicos- les dijo Julian ahora les tocaremos algo mas…….romántico

Sirius se removió inquieto en su sillón, diablos, ahora esos se pondrán románticos, snape le daría un ataque y porque harry miraba tanto a cathy?...

Remus conjuro vino para todos para poder relajarse un poco, cosa que los chicos agradecieron aun mas cuándo también les ofreció algunos cigarros

-con ustedes ….te vi venir- dijo julian y los chicos notaron los gestos de sorpresa de las chicas

Renuentes ellas se acercaron a sus instrumentos hermione eligió esta vez el teclado y Catherine quiso la guitarra acústica

Notaron como hermione se había sentado en la silla y empezaba a tocar el teclado, empezando una hermosa melodía de piano, mientras Catherine también se había sentado y empezaba a tocar al guitarra , julian se había sentado también y comenzó a cantar

**_Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor  
que rápido se me ha clavado  
que dentro todo esté dolor. _**

-que diablos pensara julian- se dijo a si misma hermione al ver la letra de esa canción, porque elegía canciones románticas justo ahora?

A su mente vino la imagen de draco, su pequeño dragón, quien de seguro a estas alturas la odiaba como jamás pensó odiar a alguien, bien……….eso era lo que quería después de todo no?

**_Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
no tengo miedo de apostarte,  
perderte si me da pavor. _**

Catherine se confundió un poco por la letra ,cuando había escrito eso Julián? y porque, la ultima estrofa le recordaba a harry…………..

Momento………. Ella estaba pensado en potter?...el esta defraudado, además era un chiquillo pretencioso y arrogante

Si era eso , pero tenia los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en su vida

**_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer  
que hacerte una poesía._**

Julian esperaba que las chicas se dieran cuenta del grave error que cometerían en dado caso que decidieron seguir adelante con la iniciación damphire, quería darles la elección de elegir, elegir algo que sabia era fuerte, tan fuerte, que nadie podría romper

**_por que te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar y te abrasé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgue con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._**

Draco bebió un poco de su copa, si esa canción , le recordaba tanto a su hermosa hermione, sus ojos castaños observándolo mientras hacían el amor, sus ojos furiosos cuando peleaban, cuando sonreía o cuando trataba de explicarles algo importante, su hermosa hermione………..tenían que hablar …….si, quería saber si todo había sido un juego para ella, si todo lo que le dijo era una mentira, pero ya esperaría sus explicaciones

**_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.  
Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver se lo que te di fue suficiente  
no sabes que terror se siente  
espera cada madrugada  
si tú ya no quisieras volver  
se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre  
no entendería ya este mundo  
me alejaría de la gente_**

Harry pensó que esa canción era perfecta para sus sentimientos, estaba confundido, se suponía que tenia que odiar a la pelirroja por engañarlo, en toda la tarde trato de hacerlo, sin embargo cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro sonriente de Catherine y saboreaba sus besos en los labios, no sabia que era, tal vez, la pelirroja le había dado alguna poción que no lo dejara pensar correctamente

**_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer  
que hacerte una poesía._**

Sirius observo a la pelirroja , era hermosa y se veía como una diosa tocando la guitarra, si su cathy estaba realmente bella, lastima que nunca pudo amarlo, porque el, si la quiso, ese era su secreto el aun amaba a esa pelirroja y en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad trataría de recuperarla, sabia que la chica no lo quería pero el se ganaría su corazón

**_por que te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar y te abrazé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgue con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._**

Remus y severus intercambiaron una mirada confusa, algo sucedía con harry y draco,…………oh no…..eso si no…se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo que esas miraditas de borrego degollado iban mas alla que una atracción simplemente y eso les traería mas problemas que nunca

**_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedara_**

Terminaron en medio de aplausos, esa era una hermosa canción, las pantallas se apagaron y de inmediato dos contrariadas chicas se acercaron hacia donde estaba el muro que les conectaba con julian

La primera que empezó fue Catherine golpeando a la pared fue Catherine quien se veía algo molesta

_**-** "a que diablos juegas Julián"-_ dijo remus traduciendo el mensaje de una molesta Catherine_**-**_ chicos eso es privado no creo que……….

_-"no se a que te refieres"-_ le respondió julian de la misma manera, que fue traducido por sirius quien ni siquiera presto atención de la llamada de remus el quería saberlo

_**- "**no te hagas esa canción no la habíamos oído nunca"** -**_le respondió hermione

_**-** "la escribí hoy…….hace algunas horas"-_ les respondió del mismo modo el damphire

_**-"**pues no intentes mas de esas "lecciones de vida si no es que quieras que cuando regresemos haya una estaca clavada en tu corazón_"-le dijo con golpes furiosos Catherine

_**-** Preciosa me lastimas nunca lo he hecho con ninguna intención, así que ,que mas da………_-les dijo con un rostro de fingido dolor julian

_**-** julian no debes de hacer esto, después de todo, de nada nos serviría, ellos no pueden escucharnos, solo en dark shadow**-**_ le dijo hermione

_- bueno ya basta de discutir sobre eso será mejor que continuemos**-**_ les explico Catherine terminando la conversación en código Morse, sin saber que los chicos habían entendido todo gracias a remus ya sirius

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados, hasta ese momento, pensaban que la triada sabia que ellos los observaban peor al parecer no era así, entonces, idea de quien fue eso?

Vieron que el monitor donde estaba luna se encontraba tranquilo, pero la chica volteaba hacia su cámara y les hacia un guiño con el ojo además que ponía un dedo sobre sus labios en actitud de silencio ……..ellos lo entendieron de inmediato

-al parecer ella quiere ayudarles un poco- dijo sirius con una sonrisa acallando los pensamientos de los chicos

Los chicos se quedaron toda al noche observando ala triada y a una acalorada luna mientras tocaban algunas canciones mas, ningún espía se iba del lugar, incluso algunos habían conjurado bolsas de dormir, otros mas habían hecho un pequeño picnic, todo en apoyo ala triada

Algunos agentes mayores y dobles agentes habían intentado por todos los medios evitar que eso apsara sin embargo no lo lograban, la influencia de la triada sobre dark shadow era enorme …….

En hogwarts los chicos se turnaron para dormir, los mayores se habían retirado excusando que tenían asuntos que atender, después de todo ellos tenían otras ocupaciones, como pedir el permiso para que sirius se quedara en el castillo, así que a dormir se quedaron solo draco, ron y harry, los cuales para no perder detalles de lo que dijeron se iban turnando para dormir, el primero en guardia fue ron

El pelirrojo estaba sumamente confundido de la actitud de todos los demás, porque el realmente no lo veía como una traición a harry, el sabia que hermione lo había hecho pensando en ellos como siempre, desde que harry y el habían rescatado a la antes castaña, se había forjado una amistad inquebrantable, si el se había enamorado de hermione hacia tiempo ya pero lo había superado por completo, porque muy dentro de el sabia que la ni la chica ni el serian felices estando juntos, eran muy diferentes y la prefería como su Hermana que como una pareja mas, en fin cuando harry y draco se den cuenta que su molestia es solo por la preocupación todos podrían estar en paz otra vez, a todo esto, porque luna tenía que estar con tan poca ropa y a la vista de todos los demás espías?...

Tendría una charla con la rubia acerca de eso en cuanto la viese

La mano de draco fue un consuelo pues el ya tenia sueño, así que metiéndose en la bolsa donde se había levantado el rubio se dejo abrazar por la suave melodía de hermione quien en esos momentos empezaba a tocar el violín

Draco observo que ron le decía algo pero no le presto atención, pues, ella, su hermione estaba tocando, podrían atacarlos en ese momento y el no se enteraría pues toda su atención estaba en la suave melodía de la chica, recordó cuando la oyó tocar esa vez y sintió como su cuerpo se sentía dichoso al poder oír esas suaves notas

Que pensaría ella de el, en verdad tendrían mucho de que hablar, primero, dejarían que ella le dijera todo, después le hablaría, si ese era el plan, tenia que sabe primero si ella sentía algo por el, y si fuera un juego, si lo fuera, el dejaría de sentir en ese mismo instante ……..pues el ya había entregado el corazón una vez y estaba seguro que jamás lo volvería a dar, pero esperaría, esperaría a que ella hablara a que ella le dijera todo, su hermosa come libros , su pequeña hermione

Después de un rato en plena madrugada draco fue relevado por harry quien tallándose los ojos y colocándose las gafas comenzaba a pensar las cosas con mas tranquilidad

Mientras observaba a Catherine quien en esos momentos estaba haciendo abdominales con fuerza, observo que se había quitado la mascara sus cabellos pelirrojos revoloteaban alrededor de ella mientras se levantaba una y otra vez, para ellos no había noches, era eternamente de día, no podían dormir pues con la luz era casi imposible dormir, además no habían pedido nada con que poder hacerlo, harry observo las delicadas facciones de Catherine, quién ajena a su escrutinio estaba muy concentrada en lo suyo, harry vio su rostro perlado de sudor por el esfuerzo y recordó el sabor de los labios de la chica, en como le había sonreído……… ella los había protegido hasta el ultimo momento y de no ser por ellos tres tal vez hubieran habido muertos en hogwarts

La mañana llego y los chicos tuvieron que ir a desayunar, cosa que hicieron en tiempo record, hasta ron quien jamás dejaba pasar una comida, estaba devorando mas rápido que de costumbre, cuando algunos alumnos preguntaron nuevamente por las chicas , draco respondió que ellas ya habían desayunado y que ahora estaban en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea de pociones

Draco se fue a cambiar rápidamente a su torre y después de eso llego a la habitación de hermione la cual estaba abierta, en la cama estaba luca durmiendo , quien ,se despertó de inmediato en cuanto draco entro

_-donde esta mi ama?-_ pregunto el fénix pero draco no podía entenderlo, el chico solo oyó un suave canto

Draco oyó el triste sonido del ave y se dirigió hacia donde estaba, lo tomo en sus brazos………. El ave se acurruco mas cerca de el chico

_-tienes una esencia linda-_ dijo el ave y de su pico salio una leve canción

- la extrañas cierto?- el dijo draco sin saber nada de lo que hablaba el ave- no te preocupes ella estará aquí pronto……..-se dirigió hacia la ventana- he leído que los fénix se alimentan de los rayos solares….así que dejare esta ventana abierta para que puedas estar bien alimentado, yo iré a ver a hermione y prometo venir mas tarde para decirte como esta……….

Dejo con sumo cuidado al ave quien estaba muy cerca de los rayos del sol, cosa que complació a luca, la cual canto alegremente, luca observo como draco salía del cuarto mientras batía sus hermosas alas

_-ahora se porque has logrado entrar en el corazón de mi ama_- dijo el ave sumamente contenta**-**_ además……….. este chico esta muy bueno……_

Harry tenia una escena similar en el cuarto de Catherine en donde estaba cleo siseando algo molesta

_-donde esta mi señora?-_ dijo cleo algo molesta

_- esta en un castigo de la organización_**-** dijo harry**-**_ si sabes de ella cierto?_

_- por supuesto-_ dijo cleo-_ le dije que algún día terminaría mal todo esto pero ella no me hace caso, nunca lo hace_

_- quieres quedarte aquí?-_ dijo harry**-**_ o vienes conmigo………… voy a ver a Catherine_

_- quisiera ir con usted joven amo si no le molesta…………quiero ver si mi ama esta bien-_dijo al serpiente reptando hacia donde estaba harry

_- si ,no es molestia, y ya te dije que me llamaras harry_- dijo el chico con una sonrisa-_ya has comido cierto?_

_- si… su lechuza es muy buena cazadora joven amo……….. Hedwig esta muy orgullosa de usted.. no paraba de decir que usted vuela tan bien como si fuera un ave………. Eso para una lechuza es un gran elogio _

_- en serio?-_ dijo harry complacido_- no sabia que hedwig pensara eso de mi_

_- oh y hay mas-_ le siseo la serpiente en tono cómplice mientras se acercaba a su oído_**-** pero esta dentro del código de cazadoras no revelarle eso…….._

Harry rió ante ello y poniéndose nuevamente la capa de invisibilidad salio de ahí…….

Mientras pensaba en que esa serpiente se parecía un poco a Catherine………

Aunque los chicos se sintieron un poco intimidados de la serpiente no lo demostraron pues su atención estaba nuevamente en el televisor, snape no había ido ese día y remus estaba con el director así que ese día solo estaban con sirius

Cosa que hizo que los chicos estuvieran mas relajados

-entonces tu eres mi tío- dijo draco mientras observaba al ex-prófugo comer un trozo enorme de pizza

-así es……..Cissy…………es decir Narcisa es mi prima…….- dijo sirius pensativo- y nos llevábamos bien a pesar de nuestras diferencias, pero después a ella la comprometieron con tu padre y no volvió a ser la misma …..

-entonces seria "pariente político" de harry?- dijo draco aun algo cohibido

- y como harry es casi ,casi de mi familia- dijo ron con una sonrisa- eso te hace ti también primo mió

- vaya ………..-logro decir draco

_-que sucede cleo?-_le dijo harry ala serpiente…… -_ porque miras así a sirius?_

_- no es nada joven amo…….._-le respondió al serpiente-_es solo que el se parece aun antiguo "amigo" mi ama …. Pero creo que solo me he equivocado no se parece a nadie que conozca_

Sirius estaba algo inquieto, por supuesto el conocía a cleo, se habían visto algunas veces mientras estaba con cathy pero, la serpiente no le tenia mucho afecto como se lo había dicho la propia Catherine, y harry podía entenderla, y si le decía que el había sido un antiguo amante de la pelirroja, harry se enojaría bastante………… para su buena fortuna fue el momento que eligieron los chicos para seguir tocando

En algún momento de la tarde, la pantalla de luna se apago y ningún sonido salio de ella, solo observaron como hermione se acercaba preocupadamente a donde estaba la celda de la chica diciéndole cosas en un idioma extraño

Después de una hora aproximadamente al luz regreso a la celada de luna, ella quien se veía algo agotada y despeinada, parecía que nada hubiera pasado, todos notaron como julian carraspeaba y trataba de aligerar el asunto

-como gamma esta a punto de salir de aquí …………- empezó a decir julian mientras se acercaba al micrófono- Esta canción va para la hermosa Gamma……..una que escribí hace mucho tiempo atrás………….

Hermione y Catherine empezaron a tocar con fuerza y furia sus instrumentos mientras la batearía de julian se oia por todo el lugar, las fuertes y rápidas notas alertaron a todos

**_Cuenta la historia de un mago  
que un día en su bosque encantado lloró_**

**_Porque a pesar de su magia  
no había podido encontrar el amor _**

-Esa es la historia de julian- les dijo sirius- esa canción la escribió la primera vez que se enamoro, hace varios cientos de años, cuando aun era muy joven

**_La luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar  
Todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad  
Y es que sabía muy bien que en su existir  
nunca debía salir de su destino_**

Julian sentía esa canción como si hubiera nacido con ella , esa era su marca personal, su karma, cantaba con fuerza con coraje , sobre un amor que nunca se pudo dar

**_Si alguien te tiene que amar  
ya lo sabrás  
sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo._**

Catherine , su incondicional amiga, sentía todo su dolor, todo lo que tuvo que pasar julian para ser quien ahora esa y a pesar de todo lo que sufrió, el apoyaba a esos humanos aquellos que lo despreciaron y que lo buscaron para matarlo,

Por eso ella se juro que jamás lo dejaría solo, así ella misma tuviera que sacrificar su libertad , Julián jamas estaría solo de nuevo, nunca mas

**_Fue en una tarde que el mago paseando  
en el bosque la vista cruzó  
con la mas dulce mirada que  
en toda su vida jamás conoció  
desde ese mismo momento  
el hada y el mago quisieron estar  
sólo los dos en el bosque amándose  
siempre y en todo lugar_**

Julian maldijo su suerte mientras cantaba acercándose hacia donde estaba hermione, ella nunca lo sabría, nunca tendría que enterarse de la verdad, pero era algo que sabia que algún día tendría que pasar, como reaccionaria, le molestaría aquello?

No….. Eso era un simple sueño, un tonto deseo que jamás fue concedido……….. las confidencias no existían solo lo inevitable, esa era la venganza del destino una burla para el……….siempre cerca pero inalcanzable………. Nuevamente

**_Y el mal que siempre existió  
no soportó  
ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres  
y con su odio atacó hasta que el hada cayó  
en ese sueño fatal de no sentir._**

Ese dolor, ese sentimiento de perdida, el como corría la sangre de su amada por sus brazos el como perdía ese brillo de vida, no, no quería que volviera a suceder nuevamente, su amor estaba maldito y eso seria eternamente, mientras tanto, se conformaría con verla feliz siempre en cada época siempre…………….en brazos de otra persona

**_En su castillo pasaba las noches  
el mago buscando el poder  
que devolviera a su hada, su amor  
su mirada tan dulce de ayer  
y no paró desde entonces buscando  
la forma de recuperar  
a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque  
por fin pudo amar._**

Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta , esa canción la utilizaban a veces para practicar, la primera vez que la oyó sintió pena por Julián, por el grande amor que tenia sobre su amada, el tenia un pequeño retrato de su mas grande amor, era una pintura muy pequeña, que le cabía en la mano, que nunca se la había mostrado, sabia que ni Catherine la había visto porque? No lo sabia, pero el era así feliz, feliz con su recuerdos de su mas grande amor

**_Y hoy sabe que es el amor  
y que tendrá  
fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro  
sabe que un día verá  
su dulce hada llegar  
y para siempre con él se quedará. _**

Julian se seco rápidamente la lagrima que bajo por su rostro, no iba a mostrarse débil, nunca mas, al tiempo que oía los aplausos ensordecedores de los que lo habían oído

Luna agradeció la canción de la triada, y acto seguido una voz se oyó por todo el lugar

- agente gamma favor de verificar sus signos vitales y colocarse en posición, su castigo ha terminado- dijo delta por el altavoz

Gamma entonces se acerco al aparato que se había colocado cuándo empezó todo y después de verificar que todo estuviera bien se acerco a la pared

- en cuanto salga ustedes empezaran a sentir calor, no se preocupen todo seguirá conforme a lo acordado, nos vemos mañana night y pasado mañana chicas

- nos veremos - le dijo hermione

luna se coloco en posición firmes en medio de la habitación y una pequeña plataforma la fue elevando pata que desapareció en la pantalla

Al instante la triada sintió ese sofocante calor, que era como si estuvieran en el desierto a medio día

Las chicas se despojaron de inmediato de su ropas al igual que Julián quien solo se quedo con el pantaloncillo y se desabrocho la camisa, su piel era delicada y aunque ne la mañana le había proporcionado poción Solaris, al luz le incomodaba demasiado

Así entonces, hermione se quedo con unos boxers pequeños y un top blanco , aun tenia una venda blanca en su muslo izquierdo, lugar donde en al fiesta le habían disparado ,Catherine también quedo en boxers y en un top sin tirantes, ella tenia un pequeño parche en su hombro derecho donde scarlet le había disparado, tenían los parches en el pecho para checar sus signos vitales , ambas dejaban expuestos su abdomen y con ellos todos pudieron percatarse a la perfección de los tatuajes que ambas tenían en al espalda baja

- que es eso?- dijo ron mientras observaba los bien formados cuerpos de sus amigas

- esa es una anécdota que me contaron- dijo sirius divertido aunque con un poco de turbación- solo les adelantare algo, fue cuando hermione se estaba incorporando en la organización e incluye alcohol y un centro de tatuajes que estaba abierto las 24 horas

-pero esas vendas- dijo harry algo preocupado- acaso aun no se curan del todo?

-ellas necesitaban estar en observación- les dijo sirius- al parecer ninguna quiso y entraron así, aun heridas en la habitación, las heridas ya deben estar casi sanadas pero ahora con el calor……….

Rato mas tarde se dieron cuenta que el calor de las habitaciones iba en aumento, poco a poco las chicas lucían mas acaloradas y julian se empezaba a ver un poco , mas pálido de lo habitual

Cerca de la media noche el cuarto se abrió para dar paso a luna quien iba vestida normalmente pero con unas gruesas gafas negras en su rostro

- vaya no me perdí al cena?- dijo luna acercándose a ellos

- estas bien?- dijo sirius mientras ayudaba a la chica a sentarse

- eres la 5 persona que me pregunta eso.- dijo ella exasperada quitándose las gafas, tenia dos compresas en los ojos que le imposibilitaban ver- si, estoy bien, solo necesitare un lazarillo

- que te paso en los ojos- dijo ron

- demasiada exposición a la luz- dijo luna- yo me los quitare en un rato mas , no es de gravedad realmente

-pero estas bien?- le dijo muy renuente harry

-No fue un paseo en la playa, pero si, estoy bien lo que no es mucho decir de ellos- les dijo luna mientras señalaba al lado contrario de donde estaba la pantalla- mh alguien tiene comida aquí?... realmente alla no son muy hospitalarios

Sirius conjuro de inmediato una pizza que luna se comió con avidez, después de un rato, mientras observaban en silencio a la triada luna se quito las compresas de los ojos, y mientras se ponía los lentes para poder adaptarse a la luz, observaron que tenía los ojos rojizos

- odio el trauma post- cuarto blanco- dijo la chica- como lo conseguían?

- uno se acostumbra con el tiempo- dijo sirius con la mirada vacía

- un momento- dijo harry- como es que ahora en la celda de hermione están las cosas que había en tu celda?- el preguntó a luna

Efectivamente ahora la computadora, las bocinas y los tapones estaban ahí

Veras- le explico luna- cuándo un espía lo castigan junto a otros , por el mismo motivo , cada que uno va abandonando el castigo , sus cosa pasan a algún compañero que el elija, siempre y cuándo haya espacio

- cuándo nos castigaban a nosotros- dijo sirius con una sonrisa- el ultimo que se quedaba contaba con grandes lujos

- cuándo los castigaban?-repitió harry

-Recuerdas que te dije que cuándo tu padre y yo teníamos castigos separados usábamos el espejo?... bien este es uno de esos castigos separados- le dijo sirius para mas referencias

Harry entonces tuvo muchas mas cosas que pensar

Cuando le preguntaron a luna el motivo por el cual su luz se había apagado, ella no les quiso responder y evito su mirada en cualquier momento

- pronto lo sabrán……-les dijo con algo de dolor en al voz- en mi caso no es tan grave ,mis pecados no son tan graves- dijo ella con aprensión

El lunes llego y ellos tuvieron que asistir a clases, claro esta jamás pusieron demasiada atención a ninguna de ellas, para su buena fortuna, snape los "saco" del salón por lo tarde puesto que sus pociones estuvieron destrozas

A nadie pareció importante saber que había sacado también a su mas querido protegido draco malfoy, algunos lo vieron como el hecho de que como draco ya se juntaba con harry había caído de la gracia de snape

Así ellos llegaron a donde estaba los monitores pues , Julián saldría en cualquier momento, dentro del cuarto se encontraron con remus, sirius y luna quién estaba manipulando una computadora

-segura que estas bien?-dijo remus preocupado- las luces del monitor no están muy brillantes?

- si segura- le dijo luna apenas prestándole atención – debo de entrar en el sistema de delta, o Julián no aguantara hasta irse de ahí muerto…..-después de unos tecleados mas una sonrisa asomo su rostro- listo……….. al menos en su celda no habrá mas calor, ahora veré que puedo hacer por las chicas

Observaron que en la celda de julian este levantaba una mano en señal de agradecimiento, se veía realmente mal, su piel estaba casi transparente y unas ojeras marcaba su hermoso rostro, aun así se coloco nuevamente al mascara plateada y se acerco al micrófono

- bueno es casi hora de irme. ……..Antes de que termine esto…….. Les cantare una ultima canción……… para mis hermosas chicas…………- dijo y sonrió picaramente

Hermione comenzó a tocar el teclado , en un ritmo suave, mientras Catherine un poco después empezaba con acordes rápidos para agregarle mas movimiento, julian, con sus ultimas fuerzas hechizo su batería

Y entonces el acariciando el micrófono comenzó a cantar

**_She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles  
and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from  
human affection"  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And she'll say to him _**

**_Ella se toma su tiempo ideando las razones  
para justificar todo el dolor interno  
Ella cree adivinar por las sonrisas  
y las miradas en sus ojos  
Que todos tienen una teoría acerca de su resentimiento  
Ellos dicen "Mamá nunca la amo demasiado"  
y, "Papá nunca se mantuvo en contacto  
Por eso ella se aleja del  
afecto humano"  
Pero en algún reservado lugar  
Ella empaca para irse al espacio exterior  
Y ahora ella espera que venga el adecuado piloto  
Y ella le dirá a él _**

Julián le había escrito a sus pequeñas esa canción, esperando que ellas y los tontos chicos en hogwarts lo entendieran, que supieran que tenían una oportunidad , una pequeña pero oportunidad al fin y al cabo

Catherine y hermione pensaban lo mismo, no podía ser posible, el amor no era para ellas, aunque esa estupida canción dijera lo contrario

**_I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby? _**

**_Volaría a la luna y de regreso si tu fueras...  
Si tu fueras mi chico  
Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo en el cual nosotros perteneceremos  
Entonces ¿serías mi chico? _**

Draco pensó que hermione si seria capaz de ir ala luna y de regreso, pero seria por el? O por alguien mas……… esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera por ese damphire, y era ese el motivo, el le demostraría que un malfoy valía tres veces mas que un sexy y castaño damphire……….. si, el tenia tecnicas de persuacion muy buenas……… realmente buenas

**_She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
If love was red then she was colour blind  
All her friend they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined  
She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,  
And reaching out for human faith  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"  
So baby's gonna take a dive and  
Push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging  
All her hopes on the stars  
What a pleasant dream _**

**_No puede recordar algún tiempo en el que se haya sentido necesitada  
Si el amor era rojo entonces ella era daltónica  
Todos sus amigos habían estado traicionándola  
Y culpándola de crímenes que nunca fueron definidos  
Ella dice, "El amor es como un lugar desértico"  
Alcanzado por la fe humana  
Es como un viaje, es solo que no tengo un mapa para el  
Entonces chico sumérgete dentro del agua y  
Cambia tu decisión, guíate  
Manda una señal que ella esta desesperada  
Todas sus esperanzas están sobre las estrellas  
Que placentero sueño _**

Harry pensó que esa canción iba perfecto con Catherine, ella se había encerrado en si misma, su corazón lo había puesto bajo muchas barreras, pero el, el chico que vivió había destruido algunas cuantas, al menos así ella le había sonreído verdaderamente…..

Su mejor amiga lo había traicionado era cierto, pero también seria cierto que ella estaba desesperada en su corazón?...por Merlín, porque siempre pensaba que esas canciones era para el propiamente?...

**_And she'll say to him _**

**_I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby? _**

**_Y ella le dirá a él _**

**_Volaría a la luna y de regreso si tu fueras...  
Si tu fueras mi chico  
Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo en el cual nosotros perteneceremos  
Entonces ¿serías mi chico? _**

Sirius no había pasado días en la habitación blanca, así que el no estaba ciego, había visto los intercambios de miradas de draco para hermione y para mayor dolor el de harry para Catherine……. Si…….eso aquí y en china era amor, ah la juventud, ellos lo sabrían?... una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro, después de todo no estaría tan aburrido por allí

**_"Mamma never loved her much"  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from  
human affection"  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And she'll say to him _**

**_"Mamá nunca la amo demasiado"  
y, "Papá nunca se mantuvo en contacto  
Por eso ella se aleja del  
afecto humano"  
Pero en algún reservado lugar  
Ella empaca para irse al espacio exterior  
Y ahora ella espera que venga el adecuado piloto  
Y ella le dirá a él _**

Julián era un asiduo defensor del amor, estuvo para Catherine cuando la chica lo necesito cuando era pequeña y necesitaba un amor en que confiar, y estuvo allí cuando hermione lo necesitaba, cuando sus padres murieron , cuando necesitaba un hombro fuerte y unos brazos rodeándola mientras le decía que todo estaba bien

Por eso mismo, sabía que era hora de dejarlas libres, de quitarles la carga de sus hombros, como lo conseguiría , no sabia pero lo que si sabia era que recibiría la ayuda de algunos chicos de hogwarts

**_I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby? _**

**_Volaría a la luna y de regreso si tu fueras...  
Si tu fueras mi chico  
Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo en el cual nosotros perteneceremos  
Entonces ¿serías mi chico? _**

Esa era al canción de sus hermosas princesas, de las dos chicas que habían conseguido entrar en su eterno corazón, solo deseaba que ellas fueran felices aunque no estuvieran en sus brazos otra vez……..

La canción termino en medio de los acordes de guitarra de Catherine y el teclado de hermione , al momento de la ultima nota el cuarto de Julián se apago nuevamente

- diablos- dijo luna- no lo vi venir , no pude cerrar el micrófono

- de que diablos hablas…-empezó ron cuando oyeron una voz dentro del cuarto de julian

-quien eres?- dijo una voz firme y grave

-Soy black night agente nivel 0 de black shadow…………

-quien eres?- repitió la voz

-Julian Teppes príncipe de Valquia…………..

-Quien eres?- repitió por tercera vez la voz

- un damphire al servicio de dark shadow…………..

La voz parecía satisfecha con la respuesta

-porque estas aquí

-quebrante las reglas……… necesitaba un castigo- siguió Julián con voz suave

- sabes que llevas la mitad de tu castigo cierto?

-lo se…..-dijo Julián todos notaron una duda en su voz

- te mostrare todos los crímenes que ha s cometido y tu sabrás que hacer con esos recuerdos

- no …...-oyeron la voz de Julian- no ………..

Pero nadie mas oyó nada solo sintieron como la respiración de julian se tornaba mas agitada

- los recuerdos están siendo metidos directamente en su cerebro nosotros no podremos verlos desde aquí- les dijo sobriamente sirius como recordando

-no………. No ………… es mi culpa………… todo eso es mi culpa – dijo Julián entrecortadamente- yo la mate….. Yo la mate…………su sangre………….mis manso están llenas de su sangre

Tanto hermione como Catherine habían ido hacia la pared que las conectaba con julian, cada una tratando de oír lo que pasaba dentro pero sin conseguirlo, sus rostros reflejaban al preocupación

-Estas bien Julian?- le dijo hermione con algo de turbación

Peor Julián no la escuchaba el estaba inmerso en esas imágenes

Donde había una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos castaños, unos ojos hermosos, que los acariciaba, que paseaba con el a la luz de la luna, que le sonreía, después esas imágenes daban a unas donde la chica estaba muerta, sus ojos sin vida y desfallecida en sus brazos

- su sangre, era pura, era noble………… yo la amaba- seguía diciendo julian y unos sollozos se oían por el salón- mis manos tendrán siempre su sangre…….. siempre……

Después de unos minutos mas de eso, la luz volvió, observaron a Julián quien se levantaba del sueño, con aparente calma….. se acomodo sus cabellos y se seco con fuerzas las lagrimas de su rostro

- Julian responde por favor……………..- le dijo hermione desde el otro lado de la pared

Después el chico, se acerco a cada lado de la pared y golpeo para cada chica el mismo mensaje

- estoy bien, mis pecados nunca se me han olvidado después de todo- tradujo luna- cuídense ,pues ustedes nunca han pasado por esto

-Agente Black Night favor de pasar a checar sus signos vitales y después subir ala plataforma

- adiós queridas nos vemos mañana……-dijo Julián ignorando al maquina para checarlo y caminando trabajosamente hacia la plataforma

Luna se levanto de inmediato y encendió la chimenea

-vuelvo en un rato- dijo ella despidiéndose rápidamente- debo ver como viene julian. Es muy testarudo a veces

Después observaron como la habitación de Julián desaparecía, sus cosas pasaban al cuarto de Catherine y la celda de esta se acercaba a la de hermione para estar juntas

- al fin solas no?- dijo a modo de broma Catherine

-como estas tus ojos?- dijo hermione

- mh podrían estar peor…. Quieres que hagamos eso de una buena vez?- le dijo Catherine tensamente

- si será lo mejor no quiero estar ciega mas tiempo

-de acuerdo- dijo Catherine al tiempo que agarraban las ropas que se habían quitado y empezaban a desgarrar el pantalón

Hicieron largas tiras aprovechando el largo del pantalón, después de eso, se las colocaron como vendas en los ojos , tapando así su mirada como su rostros

- gracias a Morgana- dijo Catherine- los ojos me ardían horriblemente

-eres una orgullosa….-le respondió hermione quien también estaba cubierta ya- de seguro si no te digo nada tu tampoco lo harías no?

- que puedo decir?- dijo la pelirroja con descaro – tengo influencia snape por todos lados

En hogwarts todos notaron el alivio de las chicas al taparse la vista

- al parecer estaban aguantando por julian- les dijo sirius- son realmente valientes

- y muy tontas – dijo un enojado draco- eso les podría hacer daño… que tipos de castigos son esos?

-cada castigo va referente al rompimiento de la regla- dijo sirius – esta en el código

-No puedo creer que hagan esto………-le dijo harry- podrían perder la vista y no parece importarles…….

- lo curioso………. Es que te importa a ti………. Aun cuando dices estar enojado con ellas…….-dijo sirius con una sonrisa- harry se quedo en su sillón y no dijo mas en un buen rato .

Era cerca de la media noche. Las chicas estaban recostadas, tratando de descansar, las manos puestas en las vendas para apartar la mayor luz posible, la piel de ambas estaba rojiza, a causa de la incesante luz, estaban algo sudadas y despeinadas

En el castillo todos estaban preocupados ,cuando oyeron el sonido de la puerta, y un débil y cansado Julian ayudado por luna ingresaba a la sala, iba igualmente vendado de los ojos , llevaba lentes y luna lo guiaba cual lazarillo

-Así que nos han visto?- dijo el chico al oír perfectamente algunas voces- ellas no estarán nada contentas de esto. Luna te dijimos que solo era para DS y no siempre …..

-no estas enojado?- dijo ron

- no…….el enojo es un sentimiento algo torpe , y solo te aísla de las personas. Además ya no puedo hacer nada cierto?- dijo Julián con sabiduría- porque enojarme con cosas que no puedo cambiar? Y a todo esto están?- dijo a sirius centrándose únicamente en las chicas

- se han tapado los ojos al fin, creo que querían ser fuertes por ti.-le dijo el ahora castaño

- esas chiquillas- dijo Julián sentándose en el sillón-y Euro. Antes de que me preguntes. Si estoy bien , he tomado mas poción Solaris de la que alguna vez tome, y mis ojos son un poco mas resistentes que los de ustedes ….solo tendré esto hasta medio día de mañana

-eres incorregible. No se como ellas te aguantan- dijo luna resoplando mientras , como siempre empezaba a teclear

- soy adorable- sonrió julian volteado hacia donde estaba la chica y después se dirigió hacia donde estaban harry y los demás- y ustedes están bien?

- pues mejor que ustedes si..-dijo ron con algo de pesar……..- siempre son así?

- si….. Verán no es tan malo, te hace pensar en el camino que vas y el que seguirás…….-les dijo julian- . digamos que es una manera fuerte de hacerte reflexionar….

- pero aun así ustedes buscan otro castigo…. han quebrantado mas reglas desde que entraron al castigo… y ellas………….-dijo sirius mientras señalaba los monitores donde las chicas sin conseguir descansar se levantaban y se revolvían el cabello- podrían pagarlo

- no- bramo furioso julian- ellas no lo harán………solo estarán ahí hasta mañana …….

-Por lo que oí delta ah estado elevando la temperatura 5 grados desde que te saliste- dijo luna- deben de andar por los 45

- se deshidrataran- dijo julian furioso- diablos iré a ver a ese estupido de delta. De seguro Al ni siquiera lo sabe………… el muy estupido una pelea lo pone así?

- que pelea?- quiso saber draco pues al vida de hermione estaba ahí dentro después de todo

- el padre de delta era agente y murió mientras el y yo estábamos en una misión- les dijo julian- desde ahí , delta siempre me ha querido quitar todo lo que es mío, en el trabajo es muy atento claro, pero cuándo nadie puede verlo trata de sabotearme

- ha tratado de conquistar a Catherine desde que supo que iba a ser pareja de julian y lo ha intentado con hermione desde que entro a la organización- les dio luna a los chicos

- ese bastardo- susurro harry con mucho coraje sin saber porque

- y últimamente sus afectos están contigo no querida?- le dijo Julián a luna

- es un estupido…….- dijo luna con rencor- si no fuera tan orgulloso hasta me resultaría atractivo…- d pero todos notaron ese extraño brillo en al mirada de la chica-

-y ahora esta solo con ellas dos- dijo julian- voy a quitarle hasta la ultima gota de sangre- termino enseñado sus colmillos-creo que le haré una pequeña visita

- tranquilo vaquero- le dijo luna- estoy terminando algo. Yo creo que podré quitar al menos algunos grados a las chicas

Entonces oyeron que las chicas empezaban a hablar

- seguro que los de arriba no pueden oírnos?- le dijo hermione a Catherine

- si, esto esta insonorizado, solo los micrófonos que activamos pueden oírnos- dijo la pelirroja

Sin saber, obviamente que desde hogwarts todo era escuchado

-entonces…….-dijo con burla hermione- empezamos con las revelaciones antes de que el calor nos mate?

- si claro.. tu turno- dijo Catherine y hermione soltó un bufido- hey que es por antigüedad así que tu al ser las mas joven te toca

- que quieres que te diga?- dijo hermione mientras se sobaba los brazos algo quemados…..

-Después de estos meses-dijo pensativamente Catherine-has estado contenta aquí en DS?

- si….. ustedes son geniales y realmente siento que ayudamos en algo en esta guerra…..

-Te arrepientes de algo?...- dijo Catherine y continuo con suavidad- de haber matado tal vez?

-No- fue la rápida respuesta de hermione- porque nuestros procedimientos han sido los mas justos, además en esas ocasiones era su vid a o la mía……….. no había elección…si recuerdas yo que de algo……mal….. en mi primera misión

- has roto la "uno" no?- dijo Catherine con rapidez como solo dejando que la chica lo supiera

Ninguno de los chicos entendió esa pregunta, al contrario de los demás quienes estaban atentos de la respuesta

- si………-fue el gemido de hermione- lo hice

- pero estas loca?- salto Catherine- eso es terrible. Debes de deshacerte de eso……..

- esas cosas no son tan fáciles……. No se como paso… pero no puedo negarlo…….- dijo hermione con algo de dolor en su voz

-has pasado toda al noche……..-empezó Catherine pero hermione la interrumpió

-si …….-dijo en un gemido la chica- varias veces…….

Catherine en ese momento supo la gravedad de la situación, dio un profundo suspiro y se incorporo hacia la pared, eso estaba mal realmente muy mal…….

- y…. el………. Lo sabe?- dijo Catherine recostándose nuevamente

- no………..- dijo hermione- no creo…..

- Se lo dirás?- dijo Catherine con ansiedad

- no lo se ….después de todo es algo imposible lo sabes. Nadie lo ha conseguido- dijo la morena, después dio un hondo suspiro

-Y a ustedes que les pasa?- les dijo ron a luna y a sirius quienes tenían la boca abierta

-ella no…. No ella- dijo sirius después de recuperarse

- es imposible…… - dijo luna por todo

En eso la puerta se abrió para dejar a severus entrar…….. quien al ver la atención solo se encogió de hombros

- no podía dormir.-dijo ante la pregunta implícita en el mirada de todos

-y Tu?- la voz de hermione los interrumpió- dime que piensas de todo esto?

- de mi ingreso?- dijo Catherine y sin esperar respuesta continuo - me encanto…….. hacia cosas que nadie de mi edad hacia, era un espía ,una agente, aunque se oiga muy tonto …….. al no tener familia es mucho mas arriesgado………… claro…….. me fascinaba que severus me enseñara y que todo lo que aprendí en mi infancia me ayudara

- y localizar a tus padres?- dijo hermione

- eso paso a un segundo termino- dijo Catherine- busque los primeros dos años de mi iniciación. Sin ningún resultado, después, entendí que severus era el padre que quería…. Ya sabes uno no elige a sus familiares pero a el lo eligieron para mi……… el me cuido tanto , me enseño tanto que seria la único hombre al que podría decir padre

-Y los weasleys?- dijo hermione contrariada

- oh si eso…- dijo Catherine- a mediados del año pasado se corrió el rumor que se iba a convocar a entrar a DS a un chico muy famoso porque era una excelente manejador de dragones……Charlie creo que se llama…………

Ron palideció ante esto…….

-…… bien presento todas las pruebas y las aprobó, pero al final no quiso aceptar…. Algo sobre que la regla del "no amor" no podía con el, que se había enamorado a primera vista de una chica rumana - hizo un sonido de burla- en fin no acepto esto y a mi se me encomendó borrarle la memoria…. Cuándo lo conocí me sorprendí porque sentí algo en el pecho, no se como explicarlo…..

-Como un flechazo?- dijo hermione en una burla

- . no .. no así, algo como si me llenaran……primero pensé que era lujuria porque realmente se veía bien enfundado de cuero negro-soltó una pequeña risita- .. bueno platique un poco con el para saber que era eso, y me dijo que eran muchos Weasleys, creo que son 9 de familia, que su hermano bill estaba en África, trabajando para Gringotts que tenía hermanos en hogwarts , que su padre estaba en ministerio y que la torta de melaza de su madre era la mejor del mundo- sonrió un poco ante esto-……… lo que realmente me importo era que dijo que su madre les contaba historias sobre que ellos eran descendientes de la luna……… para esa época yo mas o menos sabia que alguno de mis padres era selenita… así que empecé a buscar a esa familia……..tontamente nunca pude averiguar donde vivía porque ya le había borrado la memoria y lo dejaba en un concierto de rock, no tienes la idea de la cantidad de weasleys que hay en el mundo……

-puedo imaginarlo- dijo hermione con una risita

- bien pues al poco desistí y cuando llegaste tu y me platicaste de tu valiente y encantador amigo ron y de su habilidad increíble de jugar ajedrez

-si, siempre pensé que era muy extraño que te fueras por esa característica de ron- dijo hermione

- veras, los selenitas son grandes peleadores y eso, pero solo muy pocos son los privilegiados de ser grandes estrategas, ya sabes , como los jugadores de ajedrez…. Saber dominar al enemigo, hacerle un jaque mate….. dices que nunca lo han vencido cierto?

- totalmente cierto- le dijo hermione con orgullo- ron es un excelente jugador

- los sabia- dijo con orgullo Catherine y ron se sonrojo por esto- por eso al saber de el me entro nuevamente la curiosidad de saber si esos weasleys eran parientes de charlie, así que investigamos y con tu ayuda pude descubrir a mi madre

- si tu madre era muy hermosa- le dijo hermione

- aun falta saber quien es mi padre, pero agradezco mucho a merlín el hecho que los weasleys sean parientes míos- dijo Catherine con un sonrisilla- no se, la señora weasley es esa madre que todos nos gustaría tener, al menos en mi caso que nunca tuve una figura materna, creo que hubiera sido muy divertido crecer con alguien como ella, hermanos como los weasleys, una pequeña hermanita como ginny ……

- y espérate en navidad- dijo hermione

- que? que pasa en navidad?- le dijo Catherine curiosa

- no , será mejor que te sorprendas- dijo hermione con una risa- y bien….dime que hay con tu "problema de jade?"- dijo en un murmullo

- no me hables de eso.. no hay nada

Harry suspiro contrariado que problema de jade, la conversación era interesante y ahora se ponen a hablar de joyas verdes

- a mi no me engañas- dijo hermione a Catherine- tu actitud no es la misma de cuando llegaste

- que puedo decir- dijo Catherine rindiéndose- simplemente no están malo como pensaba…..

- y como lo sabes eh?- dijo juguetona hermione

- hace mas calor no?- dijo Catherine evadiendo la respuesta- …. diablos no me dejaras hasta que te lo diga……. Bien……. Digamos que sabe hacer algunas cosas…..

- oh por dios- dijo hermione ahora levantándose. No me digas que ustedes ya………..

- no seas tonta- le reprendió Catherine- no hablo de eso- solo……. Nos besamos…….

-20 puntos menos para gryffindor- bramó snape pero todos lo ignoraron las cosas que las chicas decían eran sin sentido

Harry se sorprendió un poco a quién había besado Catherine y porque lucia tan nerviosa?

- la femme fatale numero uno de DS, solo se ha besado con un chico, y no cualquier chico sino- empezó a decir hermione pero fue interrumpida por Catherine

- calla….. No sigas mas….. después de todo esto se acabo………-le dijo cat algo apesadumbrada-. Ya no Quero seguir con esto.. será mejor que nos pongamos a ensayar para las ultimas canciones

-esas tontas- dijo julian levantándose- no pensaran tocar así, se van a poner muy mal

- ja- dijo luna despectivamente- mira quien lo dice- ya acabe ……….. esto deberá bajar al menos 15 grados dejándolas solo en 30, se deshidrataran pero esperamos que no les provoque delirios…….

- pues después de lo que han dicho no creo que puedan decir cosas mas avergonzantes- dijo severus molesto

- ustedes entendieron todo eso?- dijo draco

- por supuesto- dijo snape con una mueca- pero aun no es tiempo que lo sepan ustedes… merlín espero que jamás puedan entenderlo…….

Después de eso snape , remus y luna se retiraron sirius se quedo alegando que quería dormir ahí y ron salio diciendo que tenia que respirar y que tenía que pensar en algunas cosas, dejando solo a Julián, harry, draco y sirius en al sala observando alas chicas

-daré una vuelta por ahí- dijo ron

-llévate el mapa del merodeador- dijo harry entendiendo a su amigo- te podría servir

Ron asintió y salio así, de madrugada de hogwarts, pensó en ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, de seguro madame rosmerta aún no cerraba, o simplemente vagabundear por ahí, no quería quedarse en el castillo, a pesar de que resultaba muy tentador ir hacia la sala común de ravenclaw, pero no, decidió que era mejor caminar

Una vez que llego a hosmeade, se fue hacia la taberna de madame rosmerta y efectivamente a pesar de la noche estaba abierta, entro y con mucho cuidado pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, entonces se puso a pesar

Se sentía como un traidor, si lo que había hecho no podía llamarse de otra forma, Catherine lo apreciaba y le gustaba su familia, cuando ron era chica pensaba que todos sus amigos se burlarían de su extraña y poco convencional familia , pero Catherine a pesar de lo fuerte y sin corazón que se veía había llegado y había hecho algo increíble, había aceptado a los weasleys sin ningún reparo

Ella se veía tan querida que no sabia como manejarlo, además de lo que dijo acerca de charlie y ha afición de ron al ajedrez, eso si era desconcertante

Y el se lo paga con eso….. Era una basura una completa basura…….

Después de tomar otras dos cervezas de mantequilla pago y trato de regresar al castillo, pero algo , que no sabia explicar que , hizo que abriera le mapa del merodeador, en el dijo las palabras que le enseñarían las personas que estaban ahí en esos momentos

- juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…. Incluso en hosmeade- dijo el chico y el pueblo de hosmeade se dibujo en el, después de recorrerlo con la mirada brevemente iba a cerrarlo cuándo observo una mota en al cueva que antes era de sirius, contrariado fue hacia alla

Una vez que llego a la cueva, conjuro un lumus…….. para empezara investigar

Se oyó un golpe seco, como de alguien que se hubiese levantado con rapidez……..

-Como osas interrumpirme……-dijo un voz siseante-…..debería matarte………… no sabes quién soy

-de hecho si se- dijo ron agitando el mapa delante de el mientras se acercaba al figura en el suelo-Marina Jhonson ……….eso es lo que dice aquí

- no me digas de esa manera- dijo y hizo un hechizo que ilumino toda la cueva- mi nombre es Red Scarlet…………

-Tu eres la otra espía- dijo ron- la que combatió con Catherine

- así que conoces a esa tonta?- dijo ella despectiva-

Ron pudo apreciar el hermoso rostro de la chica, a excepción de la cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla era muy bella, los ojos eran rojos sangre, pero en esos momentos estaba algo débiles

-oye estas muy mal- dijo el chico- vamos por un doctor

- no te atrevas- dijo ella apuntándolo con la varita- además que diablos te importa a ti…. Eres…..después de todo uno mas de los admiradores de Catherine

- eres una chica y mi madre me ha dicho que debemos ser siempre atentos con las mujeres- le dijo ron

- y siempre haces lo que mami te dice?- dijo scarlet con furia

- la mayoría de las veces le dijo ron- aunque a veces es algo extraña en sus cosas

- eres muy extraño- dijo scarlet cerrando un poco los ojos por el dolor- que haces?- dio al abrirlos y ver al chico a su lado

- ya que no quieres ir al doctor- dijo ron- he de decirte que se muchos hechizos para que te sientas mejor

Ron aplico algunos encantamiento vendando y cerrando heridas pequeñas

- no importa lo que hagas- dijo scarlet- el hecho es que moriré pronto

-de que hablas?- le dijo ron algo sorprendido

- me dio el avada….. Aunque la estupida de Catherine trato de ponerme un escudo… yo recibí el golpe en mayor profundidad que ella, y digamos que moriré lentamente……. Por eso no me he ido de aquí, si alguien de los mismos se entera que sigo viva vendrán a matarme….

-no te ayudaran?- dijo ron

No. ……Ellos no son como tus amigos………… ronald

-Sabes mi nombre?- dijo el chico

- si….. hice una investigación exhaustiva acerca de ustedes….-dijo la chica orgullosa- y para lo que me sirvió…. Mírame……….. la gran espía red scarlet. Muerta en una sucia cueva, con la única compañía de huesos de rata ………..

No- replico ron con decisión- yo estaré contigo el mayor tiempo posible

-No digas tonterías- le dijo la chica- tu eres del bando de los "buenos" porque habrías de ayudarme a mi?

-porque yo se exactamente lo que sientes- le dijo ron- yo se lo que es tener a un amigo que es el mejor para todos, y que nosotros solo somos parte del acompañamiento, que muy pocos sepan tu nombre

Scarlet se quedo algo impresionada pro eso, quien lo diría, potter también tenia a alguien como ella, eso seria bueno……

Ron se quedo con scarlet todo el resto de la noche, sin hablar de nada mas, scarlet no era un gran conversadora así que no hubo la necesidad de hacerlo, simplemente se quedaron así contemplándose mutuamente ,se fue temprano alegando que podrían sospechar en la escuela de no presentarse, prometiéndole por todo lo sagrado que no le diría a nadie que la encontró se marcho no sin antes decirle que volvería entrada la noche, ron no quiso decirle de Catherine ni la chica le pregunto, eso era lo mejor

En el desayuno no se encontró con ninguno de los chicos , supuso que estarían con las chicas , ese día salían y deberían estar preocupados, ron meneo la cabeza, ellos jamás admitían que se están enamorando, en fin , se macho hacia las cocinas donde un nervioso dobby , le preparo una enorme canasta con comida, ese día había amanecido mal, por lo que no tendrían herbología, así que podrían quedarse un poco mas de tiempo con las chicas

Entro al laboratorio de luna donde ella, harry, draco y sirius estaban ya sentados frente al televisor

- buenos días ron- le dijo sirius-donde habías estado?

- tenia muchas cosas que pensar- le dijo ron poniendo la canasta en al mesa de centro- les traje algo de comer, de seguro no han comido nada

- gracias hermano- le dijo harry dándole un palmada y sacando un sándwich de la canasta, draco lo imito

-ha pasado algo interesante?- dijo ron y al ver la pantalla se preocupo pues ambas chicas estaban recostadas y se veían muy débiles

- ya han cantado una canción- dijo julian entrando- y están preparando la otra……

-y tu como sabes?- le dijo draco

- acabo de llegar de la organización, todos están vueltos locos ahí, además quería hablar con Al pero al parecer el no esta por allí ……..- les dijo el chico- esas tontas….. si siguen así podrían llegar a morirse

- no creo que les importe mucho julian- le dijo luna mientras les enseñaba a todos una pantalla de un ordenador- miren aquí están sus signos vitales ambas están en el 20, no aguantaran mas si siguen cantando……

-no pueden oírnos?- dijo harry?- o luna no tendrás un aparato que nos permita comunicarnos con ellas?

-No-le dijo al rubia- el único que se puede comunicar con ellas es Delta, y digamos que el esta tan enojado que no hará nada por ayudarlas………..

- esperemos que no hagan mas tonterías- dijo ron

- oye- oyeron que le decía hermione a Catherine con una voz algo débil - entonces si tomaras esa decisión?...

- cual de todas- bromeo Catherine con algo de trabajo en la voz

- -si vas a pedir tu cambio?- le dijo hermione con firmeza

- si- le respondió la pelirroja-. Será lo mejor,"tus amigos" están molestos conmigo también, a si que no puedo imponerles mi presencia...además a mi me gustaría que tu recuperaras tu amistad con ellos, si yo me voy….seria mas fácil

Harry se sorprendió, Catherine se separaría de el?

-pero ron, la misión de cuidar a harry- empezó a decir hermione quien no quería quedarse sin su amiga

-Por supuesto que no descuidare mi relación con ron o con los weasleys-le dijo Catherine- con potter bueno, podremos hacer una red de protección, sin yo estar dentro de la escuela, no se si julian se quedara, tal vez si, a el le gusta eso de moldear mentes jóvenes

- no me gustaría que te fueras- le dijo hermione- eres al primera amiga mujer que tengo

- no será para siempre- le dijo Catherine- además después de navidad, tendremos muchas cosas en común………

-Tienes razón- le dijo hermione- como se sentirá ser un damphire?

- tendremos toda la eternidad para averiguarlo- le dijo Catherine- te parece si cantamos algo?... me comienzo a aburrir…..

- que hora será?- dijo hermione al tiempo que se levantaba con algo de trabajo

- debe de ser temprano como las 7 u 8- dijo Catherine cuándo en realidad eran las 11 de la mañana – cual tocaremos……..

-me gusta la que me mostraste cuando ensayamos en Milán antes del concierto..- dijo hermione- esa que la dedicaste para….

-esta muy vieja- le dijo Catherine- no crees?

-pero suena bien- dijo la chica colocándose la mascara y después hechizo el bajo , para ponerse detrás del teclado- además esa canción me gusta

- bien tus deseos son ordenes- bromeo al chica mientras hechizaba la guitarra no quería tocar esta vez solo cantar, hechizo también al batería para poder estar cantando al cien por ciento…..

-esas tontas se están gastando toda su energía de esa manera- les dijo sirius

Cuando Catherine se coloco la mascara hermione apretó un botón de la computadora que tenía donde apareció el rostro del Catherine…….

-bien chicos buenos días….. ya se va acabar estoa si que disfruten. Al siguiente canción va para una persona que se fue hace mucho tiempo, y la escribí justo el día de su partida…..

Hermione comenzó a tocar el teclado, mientras se oían suaves notas, entonces Catherine se acerco al micrófono y empezó a cantar

**_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory _**

**_No te escuché partir  
Me pregunto cómo es que estoy todavía aquí  
No quiero mover nada  
Podría cambiar mi memoria _**

Esa canción Catherine la había escrito en Londres, en el departamento que había alquilado junto con sirius, y recordaba cuando la había escrito, el día que sirius se había ido por el velo, el día que todo se termino para ellos Si , esa canción era para sirius…………..

**_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide _**

**_Oh soy lo que soy  
Yo haré lo que quiera  
Pero no me puedo esconder_**

Sirius de inmediato sintió como la canción era para el, se sentó mas cómodamente posible, tratando de que nadie notara su súbito interés en esa música, y tratando de captar todo aquello que Catherine querida decirle

**_I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
until you're resting here with me _**

**_No me iré  
No dormiré  
No puedo respirar  
Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo  
No me iré  
No me puedo esconder  
No puedo estar  
Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo _**

Harry entonces recordó , que cuando había visitado notre dame con la chica ella le había dicho que había perdido a alguien, seria esa canción para esa misma persona?... y porque ese motivo lo molestaba, después de todo esa persona ya no esta mas ahí cierto?... asi que no es justo sentirse celoso…. Un momento

Celoso?

**_I don't want to call my friends  
they might wake me from this dream  
and I can't leave this bed  
risk forgetting all that's been _**

**_No quiero llamar a mis amigos  
Ellos podrían despertarme de este sueño  
Y no puedo dejar esta cama  
Corro el riesgo de olvidar todo lo que ha sido _**

Julián sintió nuevamente la impotencia, al igual que en ese momento , el ver a Catherine recostada en su cama , sin ver a nadie, sin verlo a el. Esa vez que perdió a sirius el castaño lo recordaba perfectamente ella estaba ahí, acostada , Tan solo mirando, el pequeño anillo que tenia en su mano izquierda……….

**_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide _**

**_Oh soy lo que soy  
Yo haré lo que quiera  
Pero no me puedo esconder _**

Hermione sonrió, si , ella estaba enterada pro todo lo que paso Catherine, porque aunque la chica jamás lo admitiera, sirius se había colado en su corazón, lamentablemente ese sentimiento se había apagado, pero se sentía contenta de que Catherine estuviera mas tranquila, ojala pudiera enamorarse de alguien mas

**_I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me_**

**_No me iré  
No dormiré  
No puedo respirar  
hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo _**

**_I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
until you're resting here with me_**

**_No me iré  
No me puedo esconder  
No puedo estar  
Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo_**

Catherine canto con alegría, antes esa canción jamás hubiera sido escuchada por nadie, pero ahora, quería que todos lo hicieran, ella no amaba a Sirius, pero en su momento sintió algo realmente fuerte por el, que hubiera pasado si las cosas se hubieran sido diferentes?... nah…… no importaba eso ahora….. ella ya tenía a……… un momento…. Ella no tenia a nadie…..

Nadie…………

**_I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me_**

**_No me iré  
No dormiré  
No puedo respirar  
hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo_**

**_I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
until you're resting here with me_**

**_No me iré  
No me puedo esconder  
No puedo estar  
Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo_**

Todos empezaron a aplaudir en la organización, pero en hogwarts sin saber porque todos se sumieron en un profundo silencio …….. esa canción le despertó a todos sensaciones increíbles

A harry le encantaba la voz de Catherine, lo hacia sentirse tranquilo, mas relajado…., era como si un bálsamo lo refrescara, nunca había oído algo así, pero esa canción, era triste y lo ponía un poco incomodo a quien estaba dedicada

Las chicas desaparecieron de las pantallas de DS donde los espías seguían aplaudiendo entusiasmados, pero en el momento en que las chicas ya no eran vistas-aunque ellas no sabían que desde hogwarts las estaban viendo- se desplomaron cayendo de rodillas en el suelo

- diablos……. me estoy volviendo una debilucha-dijo con sorna Catherine

-es solo que no hemos comido- dijo hermione- no es nada….

-Mato por un buen bistec-le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa- con papas a la francesa…….. oh si puedo imaginarlo…..

-eres una malvada cat- le dijo hermione- a mi se me antoja un buen pedazo de pastel de queso, con jarabe de zarzamora…….

-uy golpe bajo- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa- oye hermione……..dime……..crees que consigamos esa misión que quiere Al para enero?

- si…….. espero ,aunque no lo se……..será muy complicado….- dijo hermione

-no creo que ustedes deban oír esto- dijo julian con voz seria- no son sus asuntos- pero nadie le hizo caso y siguieron viendo la pantalla atentamente

-Al dice que nos darán 3 agentes mas para poder hacerla-dijo Catherine- mientras no sean como los últimos……

-Mhhhhh no creo-dijo hermione- tal vez sean extranjeros…..mientras no sean………

-ni lo pienses- dijo Catherine – que aun recuerdo esa escapada en México…..

-aun me duele la cabeza- dijo hermione- pero salio algo bueno no?- dijo mientras llevaba una mano detrás de su cadera

- si no fue tan malo- dijo Catherine con una pequeña sonrisa

Harry y los demás tuvieron que irse a clases o si no sospecharían, sirius se quedo ahí, con julian ambos se miraban de forma profunda mientras observaban a los chicos marcharse, luna solo los observo un momento rodó los ojos y se fue de ahí

-espero que no este en tus planes la reconquista de cathy sirius- le dijo julian con seriedad

-eso, mi querido amigo-dijo sirius con un suspiro cansado- es algo que ni yo mismo se….

Las clases de la tarde se les hicieron eternas a los chicos, querían marcharse de ahí para poder ver salir alas chicas, así que apenas acabo la ultima clase de la tarde corrieron por los pasillos como unos posesos, cuando llegaron aventaron las mochilas aun lado, acercándose al sillón donde un ya recuperado Julián los observaba con algo de suspicacia

- como están?- apresuro a decir draco

-no se ven bien- fue la escueta respuesta de Julián – pero falta poco mientras no comentan una locu………

Pero no termino de decir nada, las chicas se veían muy débiles pero se levantaron y se acercaron ambas a las sillas no sin llevar antes el teclado hermione y la guitarra Catherine, ninguna dijo palabra alguna , era como si no las necesitaran, Sentándose en las sillas hermione alcanzo la computadora y su rostro fue el que apareció en los monitores, de la organización, los espías quienes estaban entusiasmados ante el ataque de rebeldía de la triada, miraron con algo de preocupación el rostro pálido- a pesar de los vendajes improvisados vendajes que les cubrían los rostros a ambas chicas- que se vislumbraban a través de las macaras plateadas

-esta canción va para una persona que he lastimado mucho- dijo hermione con tranquilidad y calma como midiendo cada palabra-y como el nunca oirá esto, estará bien que lo haga, se que el perdón no esta ni siquiera contemplado pero, créeme que todo lo que hice, fue porque era lo correcto-suspiro para si harry jamás oiría esto así que no había problema-

Hermione misma fue la que empezó a tocar el teclado, mientras que Catherine esperaba su turno, y hermione empezó a cantar suavemente, con algo de cansancio

**_You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always _**

**_Tu y yo  
Solíamos estar juntos  
Todos los días siempre juntos _**

Catherine pensó que seria genial encontrar un amigo como lo era harry y ron para hermione, agito la cabeza, no era tiempo para pensar en esas cosas había mucho pro hacer…. Y esos ojos que le ardian demaciado…….

**_I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end _**

**_Realmente siento  
Que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo  
No puedo creer  
Que esto pueda ser el fin _**

Hermione cantaba con tanta tristeza que a harry se le hizo un nudo en el pecho, y se sintió culpable por las palabras tan duras que le había dicho, esa canción era para el estaba seguro, y ahora se sentía realmente mal por al chica, muy mal

**_It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know _**

**_Parece como que estás permitiendo que continúe  
Y si es real  
Bien, no lo quiero saber _**

Julián sonrió al ver la cara de harry, si después de todo todavía había una oportunidad de algo, no sabia como se lo tomarían las chicas, a el le fue sumamente indiferente el hecho que pudieran verlos ,pues no tenía nada que esconder, pero si sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto, tanto Catherine como hermione si se sentirían invadidas en su intimidad

Entonces usando su poca magia Catherine empezó a tocar al batería al tiempo que ella misma rasgaba la guitarra

**_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _**

**_No hables  
Yo sé lo que estás diciendo  
Entonces por favor deja de explicar  
No me lo digas porque me hiere  
No hables  
Sé lo que estás pensando  
No necesito tus razones  
No me lo digas porque duele _**

Draco se impresiono bastante, así que esa era la verdadera amistad?... vaya se sintió un poco celoso, pero lo supero rápidamente, aun no podía entender como es que hermione pudiera sentir un afecto así por harry ,su mejor amigo

**_Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening _**

**_Nuestras memorias  
Ellas pueden ser tentadoras  
Pero algunas son en conjunto  
Poderosamente aterradoras _**

Ron sonrió, esa hermione, pensó para si mismo, siempre podía salirse con la suya, aunque sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron cambiados por la chica de cabellos blancos que estaba en la cueva ….. debería decirles a los chicos que la había encontrado?

No.. primero hablaría con ella, después de todo ya no se veía tan amenazadora

**_As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry _**

**_Mientras morimos, juntos tu y yo  
Con mi cabeza en mis manos  
Me siento y lloro _**

**_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
No no no, Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _**

**_No hables  
Yo sé lo que estás diciendo  
Entonces por favor deja de explicar  
No me lo digas porque me hiere  
No, no, no, no hables  
Sé lo que estás pensando  
No necesito tus razones  
No me lo digas porque duele _**

Sirius también sonrió mientras observaba a Catherine tocando al guitarra, tan bella, se parecía mucho a lily, que coincidencia tan rara……… volvió a ver a harry y fue como si un puñetazo le hubiera dado de lleno en el pecho…seria posible que…………

**_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are_**

**_Todo está terminando  
Tengo que parar de disimular quienes somos _**

Hermione no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, que no se vio obviamente por el vendaje improvisado, pero si notaron un pequeño temblor en su voz, ella lo sabia nada seria como antes, primero sin harry, sin ron y sobre todo sin draco….. lo mejor seria irse como Catherine. Tal vez un traslado también le haría bien

**_You and me  
I can see us dying  
Are we _**

**_Tu y yo  
Puedo vernos morir  
¿Lo estamos? _**

**_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
No no, Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining _**

**_No hables  
Yo sé lo que estás diciendo  
Entonces por favor deja de explicar  
No me lo digas porque me hiere  
No, no, no hables  
Sé lo que estás pensando  
No necesito tus razones  
No me lo digas porque duele  
No me lo digas porque duele  
Sé lo que estás diciendo  
Entonces por favor deja de explicar _**

Severus miraba desde la puerta, nadie había notado su presencia y era comprensible, después de todo esa canción cautivo a todos y a cada uno de los presentes, incluso muy para su disgusto a el, se veía que la chica le había puesto todo su empeño, pero seria recompensada?

**_Don't speak  
Don't speak  
Don't speak  
Oh, I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good  
I know you're good  
I know you're real good _**

**_No hables  
No hables  
No hables  
Oh, yo sé lo que estás pensando  
Y no necesito tus razones  
Yo sé que eres bueno  
Yo sé que eres bueno  
Yo sé que eres realmente bueno _**

Entonces hermione quién había hechizado el bajo , también hechizo el teclado mientras se levantaba y empezaba a cantar tomando el micrófono de su base, cantando cada vez con más sentimiento

**_Oh, la la la la  
La la la la _**

**_Don't, don't, ooh, ohh _**

**_No, no, oh, oh _**

**_Hush, hush darling  
Hush, hush darling  
H ush, hush, don't tell me 'cause it hurts _**

**_Silencio, silencio cariño  
Silencio, silencio cariño  
Silencio, silencio no me lo digas porque duele _**

Debilitada por como estaba, no pudo dar muchos pasos, sino que se dejo caer sobre el piso, con una elegancia impresionante para su estado… desde ahí, siguió cantando en un susurro, con la voz un poco mas afectada

**_Hush, hush darling  
Hush, hush darling  
Hush, hush, don't tell me 'cause it hurts _**

**_Silencio, silencio cariño  
Silencio, silencio cariño  
Silencio, silencio no me lo digas porque duele _**

Todos se quedaron impresionados pues, al momento que hermione termino la canción, las pantallas se apagaron, incluso las de hogwarts

-que pasa?- dijo harry volteando a ver a luna

- no tengo ni la menor idea- dijo luna observando rápidamente su monitor - aquí dice que todo esta bien .entonces……….- dijo ella y se quedo pasmada- oh no. No debo de quitar esto………-dijo empezando a teclear-

Draco quiso saber a que se refería peor no tuvo necesidad , a pesar de que no había imagen, el sonido era bastante bueno, y pudieron oír una voz

-quien eres?...-eso había comenzado otra vez

-………la agente de nivel 0 dark rose………-para pesar de todos la que empezó con eso fue hermione

-quien eres?

-…hermione jane …..condesa de granger………….- dijo hermione

-quien eres?

-una espía de dark shadow……….

-porque estas aquí?...

- por haber infringido las normas……….. por haberlas roto………-dijo hermione con dificultad

- te enseñare el camino que libremente has escogido………. Aquel que te ha hecho cometer crímenes………..

Todos aguantaron la respiración cuando hermione empezó a respirara con dificultad, pereciera que estuviera conteniendo las palabras…….. sin embargo al poco empezó a decir en un tono quedo

-muertos, todos muertos……………-decía la chica con dificultad- mis padres……………..mi culpa….es mi culpa………-y entonces empezó a sollozar-………yo debería haber muerto. No ellos……….era a mi a quien buscaban… ahora lo se………..mi culpa……….

Y no dijo mas solo sollozo tratando de ahogar cualquier sonido, cuándo la luz se prendió en su habitación hermione estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, sus manos estaban aferradas en sus piernas, sin moverse………

-Vence eso Black Rose, no dejes que te esta cosa te derrote-dijo black moon a su amiga con fiereza-eres muy fuerte tu puedes……..

En el castillo todos estaban callados, peor apenas trataron de decir algo……….. cuando la voz se volvió a oír

- quien eres?...

-soy la mejor agente de nivel 0 de dark shadow….black moon-dijo Catherine con firmeza

-quien eres?

-soy black moon.. una agente de nivel 0-repitió nuevamente al chica

-quien eres?- y esta vez la voz se veía mas dura………

-black moon………….ese es mi nombre- dijo al chica

Entonces se oyeron unos golpes ahogados, todos quisieron saber que pasaba en al celda de Catherine peor no podían ver nada

-esa tonta- dijo snape furioso- los esta provocando

-quien eres- dijo la voz perdiendo al paciencia

-eso es……..algo………repetitivo no?- dijo Catherine con descaro pero trabajosamente- black moon ………….eso es quien soy………. Si quieres que…………. te diga que soy………. espía de la organización………… y ………..que me llamo ……….. Catherine Snape……….estas ..loco……….yo soy black moon…………un espía……….. no hay mas…………mi pasado se borro ……….en cuanto……. Me dieron…. Mi placa…………

La voz se quedo asimilando las palabras de la chica……….bien si a eso quería, a jugar

- has entrado ala organización…. Y desde esa época jamás habías roto una regla. Porque hacerlo hora?

-digamos que siento………debilidad…………por los ………….morenos……-dijo Catherine mientras se oían los ruidos de su respiración

-…………te mostrare los crímenes que te han llevado a ser lo que eres hoy………..

-es hora……..de la película………..-dijo trabajosamente la chica……

Todos se quedaron quietos Catherine no emitía ningún sonido, ni si quiera el de su respiración, sin embargo de repente ella empezó a decir con fuerza

-Mi padre………… quien es mi padre?...no…… no quiero saberlo…………no le tengo miedo a nada………..si………….tienes razón…………… no tengo corazón…….nunca lo…..he tenido……………

Cuando la luz se encendió estaba Catherine sentada en el suelo, su cabeza estaba firmemente enterrada en sus rodillas las cuales estaban recogidas y eran abrazadas por sus manos…..

-agentes Black Moon y Black Rose favor de pasar a ver sus signos vitales y después pasen a la rampa para poder marcharse

Ambas chicas ignoraron el chequeo y cuando Catherine levanto la cara todos notaron que un pequeño hilillo de sangre corría por su boca……

-ese maldito delta………… la agredió físicamente……..- bramo Julián como un furia- eso si no se lo permitiré- y sin ver a nadie cruzo la puerta hecho una furia

Severus no tardo en seguirlo con los mismos deseos en mente, sirius tuvo que contenerse, no podía salir de ese cuarto ni del castillo, pero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le daría un buen golpe a delta

Hermione y Catherine ajenas a lo que sucedía alla, se fueron directamente a la rampa que las sacaría de ahí, dejándose caer cual fardos……..

- mhhhhhhhh debo ir con ellas- dijo luna- no se bien como están y quiero saberlo

- iremos contigo- dijo harry de inmediato furioso por lo que sucedía

- no- dijo luna- no pueden ustedes aun no son agentes……….- y con un poco de pena por la cara de impotencia de los tres chicos salio de ahí…..

Era de madrugada y ni señales de las chicas ni de los mayores, remus se había ido poco después para informar a dumbledore y aun no había regresado, ron miro con aprensión la preocupación de sus amigos

Esas chicas realmente les importaban se alegro por hermione, draco no era tan malo después de todo, pero sintió pena por harry , en su mirada se veía que aun no entendía nada de nada

Y ellos lo llamaban despistado………….

En eso estaba cuándo al puerta se abrió , draco y harry se abalanzaron para ver que sucedía, luna fue la única que entro y no con muy buena cara

- que pasa luna?- dijo harry temiéndose algo por al seriedad de la chica

-ambas están el hospital de la organización……- dijo luna- han sufrido deshidratación en 3° grado y están sumamente débiles, además tienen grave daño en al retina, tuvieron un leve desprendimiento por las luces …..

-están muy mal?- dijo ron apesadumbrado

-les hemos dado las pociones y los medicamentos adecuados- dijo luna- yo debo de regresar ahora solo he venido a avisarlos…………pero no sabremos nada hasta que despierten…..-y vio las caras preocupadas de los chicos- no se preocupen, ellas son muy fuertes, podrán con esto….

-y el bastardo de delta?- dijo draco con enojo

- mhhhhh el no esta tan bien- dijo luna con alegría- después de que Julián llegara y le rompiera la quijada, severus le hubiera mandado varios cruciatus, ha sido llamado por Al………- dijo ella- el no tolera los maltratos físicos para ninguno de los agentes….. le impondrán un severo castigo si no es que la expulsión de la organización…………..

- y cuando lo vea yo no seré tan bueno como esos dos- dijo harry fríamente

Luna sonrió ante esto

- descansen- dijo- mañana todo se vera mejor –dijo y salio nuevamente

Todos se marcharon nuevamente ala torre de premios anuales aunque nadie descanso, pensaron en todo lo que paso y no pudieron conciliar el sueño de ningún modo

El día siguiente lo pasaron como autómatas, fueron las clases solo para tener algo en que entretenerse, sin embargo ,todos pudieron notar que ninguno de los tres estaba normalmente, dumbledore así lo hizo y una mueca de preocupación cruzo su rostro durante al cena, los espacios vacíos de los profesores-severus, remus y Julián- confirmaban sus sospechas, algo malo había pasado

Harry fue a alimentar a cleo y hacerle compañía un rato, no sabia porque pero al estar con la serpiente era como si Catherine estuviera también y sin saber porque , ese sentimiento le agrado

Draco hizo lo mismo pero su relación con le fénix ya era mas profunda, parecía que draco a veces podía entender lo que pensaba el ave, le platicaba de la escuela de hermione, de su infancia, el ave emitía pequeños sonidos , era como un pequeño niño preguntando el porque de la vida. Luca se había trasladado a vivir momentáneamente en el cuarto de draco., mientras esperaba el regreso de hermione

Harry después de la cena estaba en al torre, junto con draco y ron, los tres contemplando el mapa del merodeador, cualquier indicio del regreso

Era mas de media noche y las esperanzas de ver las chicas o a cualquiera era nulo cuándo el grito de ron saco draco y harry de la pesadez que sentían

-están aquí- dijo mirando el mapa- hermione y Catherine están en el castillo

No necesitaron mas, los tres chicos salieron corriendo hacia la sala de los menesteres donde, habían desaparecido sus nombres del mapa, pensando que tendrían que estar en el laboratorio de luna ellos se concentraron en eso y entraron

No estaban equivocados

Pero se quedaron de piedra al ver le espectáculo que tenían delante de ellos

Efectivamente, estaban Catherine y hermione, además de severus, Julián, remus, sirius y luna , pero las chicas estaban acostadas en dos camas de hospital, cada una con una serie de tubos y cables que chequeaban sus signos vitales, se veían aun muy débiles, tenían la piel pálida, y en sus ojos había vendas que los cubrían por completo

- oí un ruido que es?- dijo hermione cansadamente

Su voz rompió la impresión de los chicos, draco corrió a la cama de hermione y tomo una mano entre las suyas

- como estas?- le dijo el chico suavemente

-draco?- dijo hermione confundida – que haces aquí?

-como que , que?- dijo el chico- he estado muy preocupado por ti……..

-por mi pero….-dio hermione pero draco no la dejo terminar

- después hablaremos- dijo el chico- tienes que recuperarte primero

Hermione le deseo a todos sus ancestros que no se le notara la inmensa felicidad al oír esas palabras de draco

-cat………. Como te sientes tu?- le dijo ron al estar frente a la chica

-vaya entonces han venido todos- dijo Catherine con tranquilidad- pues digamos que no estoy en mi mejor forma pero ya que mas da

-sus ojos…….-empezó a decir ron-

- no recuperaremos la vista hasta mañana al menos , si no es tan grave-les dijo hermione quien a pesar de las protestas de Julián se había sentado en la cama-hemos sufrido un considerable daño en al retina por eso hemos llegado hasta ahora

- genial ahora necesito un lazarillo……-dijo Catherine burlona al tiempo que se sentaba también-…… no estará sirius por aquí cierto?

- para cuando me necesites cathy-le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- aunque no te fíes mucho de mi………….

-lo tendré en cuenta- dijo cat - oigan ya nos pueden quitar esto?- dijo levantando el brazo y moviendo el brazo con los cables

- para nada jovencita- dijo severus con firmeza- esa fue la condición para sacarlas del hospital, eso estará ahí no podemos arriesgarnos…..y mas tu que todavía jugaste con delta

Catherine chasqueo al lengua con desagrado ante la mención de delta

- por cierto ese me las pagara- dijo la chica con seriedad- que le habrá pasado cuando pregunte nadie sabia de el

Harry vio las miradas complacidas de julian y de severus, al parecer la chica no sabia nada……… harry quería decirle algo a Catherine pero no podía con tanta gente ahí….tenia que ser valiente……. Tenia que decirlo

- me da mucho gusto que estés bien- dijo el chico y corrigió rápidamente- que estén bien quiero decir

Hermione sonrió débilmente, no podía ver a harry y aun estaba algo débil como para ver el aura del chico

Catherine sintió algo en el pecho, harry se había dirigido a ella lo sabia, pero no se supone que la tiene como al peor mujer del mundo?

- gracias potter- le dijo Catherine tratando de mostrar tranquilidad- me alegra que hayas venido a vernos…….. disculpa si no te ofrezco una taza de te…. Yo encantada me levantaría de aquí pero ya sabes……-dijo señalando equivocadamente a donde estaban los hombres

Harry sonrió ante eso

- ah también –dijo Catherine de repente-gracias por cuidar de cleo………me ha dicho que has sido muy bueno con ella

-es muy agradable y muy inteligente- dijo harry – quise traerla pero vine muy rápido

-no te preocupes Julián la llevo ayer al hospital- dijo Catherine- ahora esta en mi cuarto esperándome……

-será mejor que las dejemos descansar- les dijo luna- si siguen así estarán repuestas para pasado mañana-yo me quedare junto con sirius por alguna cosa

Nadie excepto draco noto las sonrisitas picaronas de ambas chicas en ese momento

- no luna tu también ve a descansar- le dijo hermione- debes de estar muerta ya estuviste en el hospital

- y tu sirius de seguro quieres estar en otro lugar que no sea esta habitación no?-les dijo Catherine- nosotras estaremos bien, después de todo no hay a donde ir…. Y menos en estas fachas…..

-seguras?- les dijo luna dudando un poco

- seguro- le animo hermione- si necesitamos algo tenemos los comunicadores

- y nos llamaran cierto?- les dijo sirius estirándose-

-palabra de agente- les dijo en burla Catherine- y ya váyanse que queremos dormir un poco……

Todos se retiraron , severus les dirigió una mirada escrutadora peor no dijo nada mas, draco se marcho después de soltar a hermione quien en todo momento estuvo pendiente de ese detalle, harry miro por ultima vez a Catherine y las chicas se quedaron solas

Ambas soltaron una pequeña risita ante eso

- se lo han tragado no?- dijo hermione- pobres…… se enojara bastante

- ya lo creo pero que mas da…-le dijo Catherine- solo espero que todo resulte como hemos planeado…….anda vamos a dormir un poco o no podremos aguantar lo que haremos

Con una sonrisa en los labios ambas chicas trataron de descansar un poco , después de todo, los eventos por la mañana , necesitaran muchas fuerzas

Los chicos fueron temprano al desayuno al día siguiente, para poder visitar las chicas antes de las clases , notaron que el comedor estaba lleno, al parecer no fueron los únicos que querían desayunar pronto

A medio desayuno rápido colin se les acerco seguido de ginny. Últimamente ellos dos estaba mucho tiempo juntos, pero esta vez ron ni se molesto

-oigan- les dijo ginny- y Catherine y hermione?... hace días que no las veo

Las puertas se abrieron pero los chicos estaban ta nerviosos que apenas lo notaron, es cierto que debían decir?

-es que ellas………..-empezó a decir ron- están enfermas……….. y están en la enfermería………. Ya sabes para que las curen de su enfermedad…………….-dijo totalmente nervioso- la que tiene ya sabes pociones y eso……

-pues yo las veo….bien…. pero muy bien- dijo neville al tiempo que su miraba se posaba hasta la entrar del gran comedor

-de que hablas longbottom?-le espeto draco

Neville solo le señalo hacia la entrada del gran comedor , para dejar a los chicos de piedra

Avanzando como si nada estaban hermione y Catherine, sin aparatos , sin cables, sin las vendas en los ojos, se veían sonrientes, nadie diría que su estado había sido critico antes……..

Ellas como si nada, llegaron hasta donde estaban sus amigos y se sentaron tranquilamente

-buenos días- dijo con toda naturalidad hermione

-que hacen aquí?- le dijo draco sorprendido

- desayunar- dijo Catherine- es una buena costumbre deberías intentarlo…..

- a que diablos juegan?- le dijo harry- están mal no pueden estar aquí…..

- se discreto harry- le dijo Catherine mirándolo con una sonrisa pero el chico sabia que esa sonrisa no era verdadera- que todos pensaran que algo malo nos ha pasado

_- no juegues con eso Catherine**-**_le espeto harry molesto en parcel

_-así que una pelea que ellos no entiendan esta bien**-**_ dijo Catherine dejando el tenedor en el plato_- dispara_

_- ustedes no están bien**-**_ le dijo harry- _son unas irresponsables , están débiles y están solamente juga**ndo**_

_- no me digas que te preocupamos potter-_ dijo Catherine con enojo-_ dejaste bien claro que no te importa nada de nosotros el día del baile así que deja eso ya_

Todos en el gran comedor estaban expectantes, ya que a pesar de no entender nada de lo que hablaban pero sus siseos furiosos alertaron a todos, nadie , ni siquiera los profesores habían visto una pelea donde los hablantes fueran dos hablantes de parcel

_-el hecho que me hayan mentido y engañando para nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que me preocupe que alguna de ustedes dos caiga desmayada en pleno comedor-_ siseo furioso harry con al cara un poco roja por el enojo

_-Anda compórtate de esa manera, dales la oportunidad de demostrarles lo bien que estaban al negar que te dijéramos alg**o**_- dijo Catherine_**-** creo que después de todo tenían razón eres un inmaduro que no entiende nada_

_- tu no hables de inmadurez porque están demostrando todo lo contrario ahorita**-**_ le dijo harry_- levantándose convalecientes de la cama_

_- a si? y a ti que mas te da si después de todo nos odia s no?-_ dijo Catherine también un poco roja

Ninguno supo como se levantaron pero ahí estaban frente a frente levantados y siendo observados por todos

_-ella es mi amiga mi mejor amiga_- dijo como toda respuesta harry

_-esta bien entonces preocúpate por ella pero no conmigo después de todo yo no te importo para nada o si?-_ le espeto la chica mirándolo a los ojos

Entonces paso

Nunca sabrían quien fue el que lo inicio pero al momento siguiente cegados ambos por el enojo, se encontraban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro

_-no digas eso_- le espeto harry aun enojado aunque con un aire mas conciliador

-_ claro que si , y créeme es mutuo ……… yo no te importo y tu no me import**…..**_

Harry sabia que no podía dejarla decir que a ella el no le importaba si que a aprovechando que estaban tan cerca la beso para callarla

Pero no cualquier beso

La beso con pasión, con fuerza, queriéndole demostrar quien era el mas fuerte y quién tenia la razón, obviamente la chica no iba a dejarse ganar así que le devolvió con fiereza el beso, cada uno tratando de doblegar al otro, el comedor y los estudiantes desaparecieron mientras ambos trataban de ganar esa pelea

La boca de harry furiosa al principio empezó a besara Catherine con pasión, con ternura, la chica también hizo lo mismo sin saber porque, con un sentimiento de que eso era lo correcto en ese momento, el la tomo de la cintura y la chica acerco mas a harry tomando por el cuello, y hundiendo sus dedos en la espesa mata de cabello negro

Se separaron ambos sonrojados por al fuerza del beso y se vieron fijamente, al chica cambio su expresión para que harry no notara lo que sintió

Demasiado tarde el chico lo sabia pues el sentía lo mismo

Deseo, pasión y algo mas que no pudo identificar

-eres un niño inmaduro todavía- le espeto al chica y se dio media vuelta saliendo del gran comedor

- tu eres una tonta irresponsable- le dijo al chica también dándose media vuelta y alejándose del lado contrario de la chica saliendo por la salida que estaba al lado de la mesa de los maestros………….

Cuando ambos contendientes se marcharon ahí, todo el gran comedor se quedo en silencio………

Hasta que no oyeron el sonido inconfundible de una copa al romperse en el suelo ,fue entonces cuando todos trataron de seguir en lo suyo, claro esta comentando lo que había pasado

Severus snape estaba con la boca abierta, había tirado al copa de la impresión, ella……….. no de seguro el jugo tenía algo mal…… Catherine SU Catherine no estaba besando al tonto de potter o si?solo ese pensamiento le dio escalofríos

Mientras tanto en la mesa de gryffindor

-Ellos hicieron lo que creo que hicieron delante de todo el comedor?-dijo ron aun asombrado

-y vaya que lo hicieron- dijo draco también sorprendido

Hermione trato de ocultar una sonrisilla cómplice al tiempo que se servia algo de jugo de naranja

El día se paso entre miradas retadoras de Catherine y harry, hermione trataba de ser intermediario pero no se acercaba mucho a harry, por el contrario draco quien se tomo su regreso mas con calma ayudaba a hermione en todo, le cargaba los libros y la acompañaba a todas sus clases, sentándose con ella en todas las que compartían juntos, y si no se hubiera visto mal y la hubiera llevando cargando de punto a punto

Para la noche el ambiente estaba muy tenso, todos lo notaron Catherine se había sentado en slytherin, y ceno sola pues hermione estaba con draco, harry y ron a petición de la pelirroja quien con un "no creo que aguante las ganas de hechizarlo" se fue furiosa de al mesa

Antes de terminar observaron que Julián se acercaba a Catherine y el susurraba algo, la chica se impresiono y le lanzo una mirada ala mesa de gryffindor en dirección de hermione y asintió con la cabeza, era lo mejor entre mas rápido mejor…..

Hermione entendió todo y les dijo a los chicos que fueran a la torre después de cenar, y diciéndole a draco que estaría bien, salio del gran comedor junto con julian y Catherine quienes no miraron atrás

Una vez que los chicos terminaron de comer se fueron directos ala torre donde los estaban esperando la triada, esta vez a solas , sin sirius , sin luna, sin remus y sin snape

Solo ellos

-Bien empecemos con esto de una vez- les dijo Julián al tiempo que desaparecía dos copas de las manos de hermione y de Catherine

- que era eso?- pregunto ron-

-una poción revitalizadora- le dijo Catherine con tranquilidad

-vamos a responderles ahora si a todo- les dijo hermione- a pesar de todo

-Bien debemos hablar y prometo no alterarme-les dijo harry en un murmullo

Los chicos tomaron asiento de frente a la triada para tener una platica mas amena

- Porque no nos dijeron desde un principio quien eran?- dijo ron con tranquilidad

-ya se los dijimos- le dijo hermione- era para protección de ustedes, esta misión era en completo secreto, ningún lugar es seguro, excepto tal vez en estos momentos esta habitación, ya que nadie puede entrara a ella, pero los pasillos son muy peligrosos y si algo de esto se comentaba podrían correr el riesgo personas inocentes, en todo momento supimos que se les diría peor todo era a un tiempo………….la misión en si es muy delicada y cualquier filtración de información podría ser nuestro fin

-que es exactamente lo que busca voldemort- la voz de harry se oyó muy fría- ya saben, a parte de matarme como siempre

-el busca el santo grial y el hechizo de inmortalidad-dijo escuetamente Julián

-y que es eso?- insistió harry

- el santo grial es algo que por mucho tiempo han buscado, pero nadie lo ha encontrado o lo ha tenido cerca……-empezó a decir Catherine observando directamente los ojos de harry- han escrito muchas leyendas algunas para salvar su ubicación y otras , son simplemente reales, en verdad puede conceder la vida eterna si se toma de ella, además de poderes y fuerza asombrosos, se dice que estos últimos años ah estado custodiada por una antigua familia de magos……sin embargo en estos momentos la reliquia se encuentra perdida por completo

– de que familia?- dijo draco quien conocía a todas las familias mágicas

- de los black- dijo hermione- por ello rescatamos , entre otras cosas, a sirius del velo, es el ultimo black puro por así decirlo y se supone que el sabia de la ubicación del santo grial

-entonces ya lo tiene con ustedes cierto?- dijo ron esperanzado

-no…….. al parecer en la limpieza de la casa black ese objeto se perdió y nadie sabe donde esta ahora se ha perdido al pista- le dijo julian-

-aun así el santo grial es solo una parte de lo que busca voldemort la otra es la ambrosía que es la parte fundamental para hacer el elixir de la vida eterna-dijo Catherine

- pero si al ambrosia esta extinta - dijo draco asombrado

- no…….. hay una pequeña porción escondida , por lo que sabemos en alguna parte del océano- dijo hermione- estamos buscando incansablemente la forma de llegar a ella antes que eternity

-y que harán con eso?-les dijo harry

- destruirla por supuesto- dijo Catherine casi ofendida- demasiado poder es malo, además no podemos permitir que voldemort o cualquiera la tome, seria peligroso para el mundo tanto mágico como muggle

- pero si el cáliz ya se perdió ya no hay nada mas que hacer cierto?- dijo ron

- no………-dijo hermione- nosotros debemos asegurarnos que el grial sea destruido ……nuestra nueva misión nos hará encontrarlos

-ya les dieron una nueva misión?-les dijo draco exasperado- pero si aun no se recuperan del ataque

- bienvenido al mundo de los espías draco- le dijo Catherine con una sonrisilla – nosotros hemos sido entrenado para esto, no nos preocupa

-y cual es esa misión?- quiso saber harry

- bien- empezó hermione- nosotros un no sabemos mucho pues nos lo dicen cuando estamos a punto de cumplirla, peor por lo que sabemos ahora tendremos que regresar al pasado, en una época donde estamos seguros que debe de encontrarse el grial…..

-ustedes tres?- dijo ron- solo ustedes?

-puedes creer que no?- dijo una exasperada Catherine- nos vana dar 3 espías mas…. Al no quiere decirnos quienes son pero de seguro el ya sabe, supongo que el viajar en el tiempo no están fácil como los giratiempos……….

-ustedes…….. están contentos con eso?- dijo draco

- a decir verdad todos los espías somos algo solitarios-dijo julian- nosotros tres nos acoplamos bien pues ya hemos tenido muchas misiones juntos y ahora tener 3 espías mas, no se será algo complicado pero saldremos a delante

-cuando lo harán?-dijo harry

-en enero- le contesto hermione- supongo que en vacaciones………

-y que harán ahora?-dijo harry observando fijamente a Catherine

Pero fue Julian quién contesto primero

- yo seguiré en hogwarts un tenemos que cuidar de ti……….. es muy probable que voldemort tenga a un agente de eternity infiltrado aquí

-yo no necesito que me cuiden- les dijo harry

- no es solo por ti- le dijo Catherine- veras, si , en el desafortunado caso voldemort se hace de los ingredientes y el grial aun falta algo para que el hechizo se haga

-y que es?- dijo ron quién resentía algo

- necesita 2 hablantes de parcel para hacerla- le dijo julian- sabemos que tu jamás lo harías voluntariamente pero el tiene sus metas e incluso podría aplicar un imperios contigo por eso mismo yo me quedare aquí al menos hasta que se termine el año

- yo……. No se……-dijo sinceramente hermione- tal vez ahora me asignen otra "tapadera" ya que Al estaba muy enojado por descubrirnos así….. tal vez me manden a Londres o a otro colegio como dumstrang

-pero el no puede hacerlo –le dijo draco mirándola fijamente

- si que puede…... Verán después de que mis padre murieron, y como no quería que mi abuela tomara mi tutoría , Al lo hizo y se convirtió en mi tutor……-dijo hermione impresionando a los chicos-….. hasta que no me case o cumpla los 18 estaré a su cuidado…… y eso incluye el que me mande a otro lugar…….así que mi futuro es totalmente incierto al menos hasta la próxima semana que es cuando llegan los avisos

- la próxima semana?-dijo ron contrariado

- a estas horas Al de seguro ya sabe que estamos bien así que ara que si águila nos visite la próxima semana -dijo Catherine-recuerdan que a veces recibíamos rosas?-los chicos asintieron- dentro de ellas había instrucciones o felicitaciones, de seguro Al nos dirá algo de lo que hicimos en el baile

- y tu?- le dijo harry- tu que harás?

-me iré de aquí en cuanto pueda arreglarlo- dijo la chica con firmeza- nunca me ha gustado la vida estudiantil y sinceramente creo que ya no soy bienvenida así que mejor me voy, iré a entrenar a irlanda tal vez ………-y no pudo aguantar la vista del chico así que miro hacia otro lado- ya le envié mi petición a Al y espero que la próxima semana el me diga a donde debo dirigirme

Harry tuvo un sentimiento de desolación, como un fuerte golpe en el estomago se iría, se iría y tal vez jamás la vuelva a ver…

Hermione pensó que debería dejarlo ahí y decirles su ultimo secreto

-también queríamos decirles algo mas- dijo la morena y tomo aire- hay otra identidad que hemos ocultado peor en vista de que estamos sincerándonos lo mas justo es decirles

- me da miedo cada vez que debelan una identidad mas- dijo ron

Julián entonces movió la mano y las manos de los chicos aprecio un CD , en al portada tres jóvenes vestidos c de negro y en un pose sugerente aparecían, Lengua de serpiente

-que significa esto?- dijo draco tratando de asimilar

-a que me veo magnifica en esa foto- les dijo Catherine con mordacidad

-cat- la riño Julián- -Pues si aun no lo descubren , si, nosotros somos lengua de serpiente

Los tres cd´s cayeron al suelo

-deben de estar bromeando-dijo ron

-nunca se han preguntado porque nunca estamos cuando ellos tocan?- les dijo hermione

-es cierto-dijo draco- pero espera en el concierto de Milán tu estabas ahí.. nosotros te vimos

-eso queríamos que creyeran-les dijo Catherine- ese fue un hechizo que se llama Espejo astral…………

-creo que se algo de eso- dijo draco

-el espejo astral es una magia muy antigua-dijo hermione- sacrificas mucha de tu energía para crear una imagen perfecta e idénticamente igual a la tuya, con tus pensamientos con tu voz, sin embargo no eres tu, este hechizo debe de ser utilizado con cuidado ya que cualquier daño a la replica hace daño en el mago quién la ejecuta

-es algo así miren- dijo Catherine levantándose y entonces se concentro cerrando los ojos, murmuro unas palabras y después de un pequeño brillo que la recorrió en todo el cuerpo otra Catherine aprecio delante de ellos-esto es un espejo astral……..perfectamente idéntica a mi- dijo e hizo que su copia desapareciera , Catherine se sentó de inmediato , se había quedado sin fuerzas

-tonta no debiste hacerlo- le dijo julian-

-por eso estabas tan mal ese día no?- le dijo harry asombrado- por que le dieron a tu copia

-exacto- dijo hermione – me descuide y la perdí de vista así que le dieron, tal vez fue Sebastián porque creo que desde el duelo empezó a sospechar que yo era un espía

-pero porque se hicieron pasar por un grupo de rock- dijo ron

-Lengua de Serpiente es un grupo fiel a voldemort..al menos en sus orígenes. Empezó a decir julian-ha sido invitado a eventos para mortifagos…..como la fiesta de iniciación….. nosotros suplantamos a los cantantes originales los cuales ya habían hecho una prueba de lealtad para el lord por eso tampoco el sospecha de nosotros

Draco se puso pálido …entonces…………

-…….ese es un grupo fiel al lado oscuro así que tom jamás sospecharía de unos simples músicos- continuo julian – esto nos hace enterarnos de los planes para este año, por el supimos del grial y que iban tras de ti, además sabemos que a todos lo mortifagos que se iniciaran tendrán una prueba a fin de año…..nosotros necesitamos seguir siendo lengua de serpiente al menos hasta que voldemort nos descubra

-y que paso con los integrantes originales- quiso saber ron

-están en Hawai- les dijo hermione- pensando que trabajan y han vivido siempre ahí, no hay peligro que nos descubran, los hemos desmemoriado por completo, además esta bajo estricta vigilancia de la organización

-wow………….-dijo draco- por eso cuándo cantaban yo sentía que eras tu- dijo viendo a hermione- y cuándo tocabas el violín………. Me confundía mucho

- si así que es de sobra decirles que no deben de decirle a nadie quiénes somos- dijo Julián- porque las mascaras ayudan mucho, pero, si alguien descubre eso, aparte de voldemort tras nosotros y la perdida de una "fachada" increíble tendremos una multitud de seguidores tras nosotros

Ron y draco sonrieron ante esto pero harry empezó a pensar en todo……..

Todo lo dicho esa noche y todo lo que había detrás de eso……….

El mudo silencio de reflexión se extendió en la sala, cada uno en sus conclusiones, después de unos eternos minutos hermione decidió hablar

-Entonces-dijo tímidamente- estamos bien?...

Las miradas se fueron directo a harry quien tenia la cabeza gacha

- no……….. aun no- fue la respuesta del chico

Catherine estaba a punto de saltar sobre el chico cuando Julián la detuvo suavemente

-aun me falta hablar mi- dijo harry – cuando descubrí todo esto, me sentí, engañado, furioso y utilizado pues mi mejor amiga me había escondido algo tan importante, y que decir de las dos personas en las que había confiado ciegamente

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la tranquilidad del chico

-pero después de pensarlo mucho y a raíz del castigo que les impusieron-dijo y dio un hondo suspiro y levanto el rostro mirando a la triada- me di cuenta que era un tonto e inmaduro niño-dijo con una sonrisa dirigía a Catherine quien se sorprendió de esto- debí haber pensado desde un principio que tu nunca harías nada que nos perjudicara…..debí de haber confiado en tu juicio y que harías lo posible por protegernos, y si nos lo escondiste fue por nuestro bien y lo mismo va para ustedes……… por eso……… les pido perdón por el modo tan irracional en que me comporte y les pido mil disculpas por todo lo que les dije……….

Fue lo mas que hermione pudo soportar pues se había levantado y había corrido abrazar a harry

-oh harry yo pensé que jamás podrías perdonarme- dijo sollozando contra su pecho- se cuanto odias las mentiras jamás podría……….

- ya hermione eso ya paso- dijo el chico- la que me debe perdonar eres tu por lo mal que me porte contigo ,con julian y Catherine -dijo observando a hora a los otros dos chicos, observo a Catherine fijamente y al chica después de unos segundos esquivo su mirada- lo siento soy muy impulsivo y me dejo llevar con facilidad……

Draco a pesar de que pensó que pudiera sentirse mal ante el fuerte abrazo de ellos dos , lo que sintió fue una grande alegría pues hermione volvía a estar contenta, solo esperaba que cuando hablaran entre ellos, también se mostrara así de feliz

Catherine observo muy sorprendida a harry, nunca pensó que el chico se disculpara con ella también, definitivamente ese chico estaba lleno de sorpresas , y no, no estaba feliz con eso, y ese estupido calorcillo que sintió cunado Harry dijo eso no significaba nada

Hermione se separo de harry y este observo a Catherine de un modo extraño que la chica no quiso decir nada

- y ustedes- dijo Julián a ron y draco

- en realidad yo no estaba enojado- aclaro ron- muy sorprendido y anonadado si pero no enojado, siempre supe que hermione hace cosas extrañas por nuestro bien. A excepción de PEDDO pero eso es otra cosa

Hermione paso abrazar a ron quien estaba sumamente apenado por eso

- oh. Vamos no es para tanto…………..-dijo este totalmente sonrojado

-Por mi parte no hay nada que reprochar, yo también tenia secretos y ninguno me dio la espalda así que ya esta…..-dijo este sin mucho afán

Hermione se separo de ron y lo miro a los ojos , si eso también sentía ella y lo abrazo con firmeza

-tenemos que hablar a solas- le susurro el chico en su oído

Hermione sintió un escalofrió de placer y de anticipación, había una esperanza , seguro que había que esperanza

Julian y Catherine se levantaron un mientras Julián estrechaba las manos de los chicos con una enorme sonrisa, Catherine estaba algo dudosa de que hacer

- que diablos- dijo la chica decidiéndose y abrazo a draco y a ron

Para después quedarse a ver a harry

-no te acostumbres potter- dijo antes de fundirse en un calido abrazo con el, ambos chicos habían deseado esto pero jamás lo dirían, y sus mentes viajaron al beso de esa mañana y con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas se separaron

-esto hay que festejarlo- dijo Julián y moviendo sus manos hizo aparecer champagne para todos , a excepción de el quien tenia su ya conocida copa de vino

-porque siempre tomas eso?- dijo ron al tiempo que veía su copa- que tiene de especial

- oh es un vino muy especial….. y antes de que me digas no ,no puedo darte, digamos que tiene algo … que no podrías beber- dijo Julián

-a menos que sea sangre no creo que.-ron se callo de repente pues la mirada elocuente Julián lo había puesto alerta- oh ya veo entonces mejor bebo de esta

-brindemos porque todos los secretos se han terminado entre nosotros y que ojala no nos separemos en mucho tiempo- dijo julian solemne- salud

-salud- repitieron todos

Entonces empezaron a charlar de distintas cosas, del la organización entre otras y entonces tocaron el tema de su iniciación

-entonces si entraran?- dijo con sorpresa hermione-

- si lo hemos pensado y creemos que es la mejor opción- dijo draco pero vio las caras de los espías y pregunto- y porque de esas caras

- bueno para ser sincera nos han sorprendido- dijo Catherine con sinceridad- de hecho jamás pensamos que si aceptarían.. bueno obviamente harry si ,por eso de su instinto de supervivencia, pero ustedes dos………. Ron tu tienes un familia y draco bueno tu padre no es el embajador de la amistad precisamente

-eso es algún problema?- dijo draco

-mhhhhh no realmente- dijo hermione- pero bueno algunos espías no estarán tan contentos de tenerlos…………

- ya me acostumbrare- dijo draco con una sonrisa- no hay ningún reto difícil para un malfoy

-además por mi que mi madre nunca se entere pues me mataría- dijo ron- además me gusto eso de saber defendernos, pro lo general siempre quedamos mal parados en las peleas

-la iniciación es muy complicada- les dijo julian- tendrán que ir aun curso en diciembre en las vacaciones, quedándose claro, en las instalaciones de la organización, tomaran muchas clases, al final de esta se les hará un prueba para ver a que nivel están, si la pasan les asignaran un nivel dentro de la organización y entonces podrán ser espías

-cual fue su prueba- dijo ron

-no podemos hablar de eso- dijo hermione- todas las pruebas son diferentes , claro esta basadas en nuestras habilidades-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- si las pasan les podremos decir las nuestras

-si- dijo Catherine con una mueca divertida- quiero que hermione les platique la suya

Todos notaron el profundo sonrojo de hermione

- no les digas mas cat esta prohibido- le dijo algo enojada hermione

Tengo que pasar esa prueba- dijo draco dirigiéndole a hermione una sonrisa lobuna

-pero primero lo primero hay que entrenarlos- dijo Julián poniendo paz esta bien que sean muy hábiles peor este año los novatos han estado muy bien

-además como parte del castigo también son dar clases- dijo hermione- les podremos enseñar un poco de lo hay con eso

-podríamos empezar desde mañana- les dijo Catherine con entusiasmo pues a ella le encantaba entrenar

-no ustedes deben de recuperarse por completo- le dijo harry-será mejor empezar la próxima semana cuando les lleguen sus mensajes

Pero Catherine fingió no haberlo oírlo

-Hay que empezar el entrenamiento…………………que será bueno?- dijo ella pensando- primero es defensa personas, algo de hechizos, cultura general, idiomas………..armas que no se me olvide………-dijo enumerando- ….me divertiré mucho

Para ellos esa noche había empezado una nueva etapa de su amistad al cual era sumamente fuerte, entonces entre risas y planes para un futuro todos se fueron marchando dejando a solas a draco y hermione los cuales se quedaron en al sala sin saber bien como empezar

-yo. ….-empezó hermione- gracias por perdonar todo esto

- por eso era que no querías establecer nada conmigo cierto?- le dijo el chico seriamente- por el código?

- si……… como les dijimos si alguien se entera que tenemos relaciones con alguien podrían usarlo en nuestra contra….-dijo agachando la mirada-……. Por eso siento que debo de pedirte perdón, se que tal vez te hayas sentido utilizado y eso pero- dijo y la mano de draco tapo sus labios

-Tu me aceptaste como era , es justo que yo también lo haga- le dijo el chico sonriente- entiendo que ser una espía para ti es muy importante, pero debes de entender que tu también eres muy importante para mi, por eso me uniré a la sociedad, para estar contigo para evitar que nada malo te pase….

-draco yo.-dijo hermione

- no déjame terminar o no lo haré nunca-dijo el chico mirándola- se que esto es muy difícil para ti, ya que nunca te ha gustado quebrar las normas, pero se que en tu corazon también siente s lo mismo que yo…. Y que seria una completa estupidez dejar que "esto" se acabe ………..

-que estas diciendo?-dijo hermione asombrada pero contenta

-Te amo……….-dijo el chico con una sonrisa encantadora-. y aunque quieras que eso cambie no podrá ser…….. gracias a ti tengo algo porque vivir , algo por quien vivir…… por favor no dejes que esto se muera así de fácil

-draco…-empezó a decir hermione- si alguien me hubiera dicho que tendríamos alguna vez esta conversación el año pasado pensaría que había inhalado demasiadas pociones- pero….. Es cierto lo que dices yo también siento algo enorme dentro de mi y no me gustaría que se terminara así. Pero yo tengo muchas obligaciones y una responsabilidad que cumplir, aun si lo intentáramos ….. habrían muchas cosas en contra nuestra…….

-solo es cosa de que tu te decidas- dijo draco mirándola seriamente- ahorita solo quiero que me digas …. Me quieres o de menos sientes algo por mi?

Hermione no sabia que hacer, delante de ella estaba una oportunidad enorme para ser feliz sin embargo, la organización y la triada dependía de ella, que hacer?... pensó un poco antes de decidir que haría……… si esa seria su decían aunque se sintiera muy mal después

- no….. no te quiero draco- dijo al rubio mirándolo a los ojos, de inmediato vio como a draco se le destrozaba el corazón- no, no te quiero………… te amo…….. te amo , no se en que momento paso…..peor es algo contra que no quiero luchar, simplemente no podría……

El alma de draco regreso a su cuerpo ella lo amaba nada mas importaba ahora

-pero debemos guardarnos en secreto- dijo hermione con seriedad- al menos por ahora y hasta que apruebes la iniciación, después, después veremos que hacer,

-será como tu quieras –le dijo draco abrazándola y tomándola por el cuello- por merlín cuanto ansiaba hacer esto otra vez

Y antes de que hermione pudiera decir algo mas, draco la beso, y esta vez este fue un beso diferente lleno de amor correspondido por ambos, sin secretos, sin mentiras, la pasión de ambos chicos los hizo querer mas y no podrían conseguirlo abajo , así que separándose y sonriéndose subieron ala habitación de la chica donde un inquieto luca los esperaba

_-mama_…..-dijo el joven Fénix_- ya estas aquí que bueno. Papi me dijo que no tardarías_

Hermione se sorprendió, luca llamaba Papi a draco?

- mami?- repitió la chica algo asombrada

-digamos que nos hemos conocido mientras no estabas- dijo draco vagamente-un momento me dijo papi

Entonces hermione se percato de algo

-espera- dijo ella contrariada- lo has entendido?

-…………..oye es cierto- dijo draco- como puede ser se supone que esto no puede pasar solo tu lo debes de entender

_- yo puedo responder a eso**-**_ dijo luna con un timbre autosuficiente_- verán, como ambos al fin se han declarado su amor , eso los une tanto en el corazón como en sus pensamientos, por lo tanto, papi ahora puede entenderme_

- vaya esto es extraño- dijo draco- así que así se siente potter

-luca no debes de hablar con draco frente a los demás- le dijo hermione- nadie debe de saber esto

_- si lo que sea-_ dijo el fénix aburrido_- bien solo quería ver si estabas bien ahora me voz, el fénix del director me dijo que me enseñaría algo interesante-_ y sin decir mas salio volando por la ventana dejando a unos sorprendidos draco y hermione

- hey tengo un fénix que me dice papi así que si eso no es amor no se que pueda ser –dijo draco bromista-

-mh pues deje que le enseñe algo de amor joven malfoy- le dijo hermione coquetamente

Y esta vez realmente hicieron el amor ,ambos lo sentían, desde el nerviosismo por quitarse la ropa, los besos fugaces, hermione suspiraba de placer , draco conocía todos sus puntos débiles, ella los de el por supuesto, ambos entregándose al mas primitivo de los sentimientos

Y cuándo draco entro en ella, ambos supieron que hacían lo correcto que estar así, juntos era el camino correcto, ambos se abandonaron al sublime placer que los embargaba , a esa pasión que jamás se extinguía, ambos llegando al clímax una y otra vez, cansados , sudorosos pero felices, ambos sonrientes, al fin podían ver el amor en los ojos del otro

Muchas horas después mientras ambos estaban abrazados, desnudos únicamente tapados por las sabanas de seda roja de hermione continuaron platicando

-a ti te vi en esa fiesta de mortifagos no lo recuerdas?-le dijo hermione- esa fue de mis primeras misiones

-si ahora lo recuerdo, pero no te reconocí- dijo chico con una sonrisa maliciosa- y mira que entonces debo de castigarte en esa ocasión no me dejaste besarte

Y mientras draco se ponía sobre ella, hermione pensó que sin importarle el castigo, ella con gusto pasaría un año entero en el cuarto blanco solo por estar ahí con draco….

Aun no hablaban de julian ni de lo que pasaría con su relación por el damphire, ni su decisión de convertirse en damphire pero, sabia que tendrían que hablar de eso mas adelante, solo esperaba que draco no se enojara de sus decisiones

Mientras eso pasaba en la torre, Catherine se levanto sobre saltada de su cama había sentido a alguien que entro a su habitación, con sumo cuidado saco el arma que como buen espía guardaba debajo de su almohada a y apunto a la nada

- sal de ahí quien quiera que seas- le dijo

-oye no me apuntes con eso- dijo la voz de harry mientras se quitaba la capa

-me has dado un susto harry- dio Catherine- estaba totalmente dormida-dijo y volvió a guardar el arma- y dime a que debo tu visita …….-dijo consultando el reloj de su mesilla al tiempo que prendía las luces- a las…….. 4 de la mañana?-dijo y se sentó en la cama cubriéndose el pecho con su sabana de satín pues como siempre , dormía desnuda y realmente no le apetecía cubrirse para harry

Hecho que no paso desapercibido para el chico que vio por un momento parte de la suave y sedosa piel de la pelirroja

-es que yo…….. –dijo harry algo dudoso- bien……….. te iras?…es definitivo?

-pues si…-le dijo al chica pero después vio la cara de tristeza del chico- eso es lo creo que quieres no?

- no ,no es eso- dijo harry mientras se sentaba en al cama

- dame una buena razón para que me quede- le dijo al chica

-por mi- dijo casi sin pensar y ambos se vieron sorprendidos

- no me digas que extrañas nuestras peleas- dijo Catherine ,dándole la vuelta al asunto deliberadamente-es eso?

Harry pensó que esa era su oportunidad

- si, si es eso- dijo el chico-nadie como tu para darle e l toque sarcástico a mi vida

Catherine lo observo detenidamente, harry era un chico fuerte y muy poderoso de eso no había duda, pero también tenia algo, no sabia a ciencia cierta que, peor el intrigaba bastante, eso y el hecho que se haya decidido hasta las 4 de la mañana pedirle que se quedara

- bien no se la verdad… la próxima semana me llegara el correo de Al y entonces veremos que sucede- dijo la chica- a partir de eso tomare una decisión

-esta bien peor- dijo harry- en realidad me gustaría mucho que te quedaras.- dijo y sin tratar de analizarlo- la beso brevemente en los labios y se fue rápidamente de ahí

Catherine se quedo pasmada mientras se tocaba los labios, el quería que se quedase…….a pesar de todo quería que se quedara….. agito la cabeza rápidamente, no , debía dormir eso, mañana necesitaría un buen café…..

Dijo y trato de conciliar el sueño pero no lo logro demasiado pronto aun sentía el cosquilleo de los labios de harry sobre los de ella

Mientras esto pasaba en hogwarts en al cueva scarlet estaba pensando en todo, y en su odio contra Catherine

- esa maldita me salvo……………. Solo porque le dije que conocía su padre…………-dijo mascullando para si misma, el sonido de pasos la alerto, se relajo un poco al ver de quién se trataba…. porque diablos has regresado?

La figura sencillamente se sentó al lado de ella y empezó a curarle las heridas en silencio mientras le dejaba una canasta con comida

Scarlet lo entendió esa noche ninguno hablaría, bien porque ella tenía muchas cosas sin pensar

La semana paso rápidamente, todos notaron el acercamiento entre los chicos y la triada y nadie mas comento el incidente del beso, ni siquiera severus que ya era decir que era un logro

Hermione fiel a su imagen de sabelotodo les dio a harry, draco y ron libros para que pudieran empezar a familiarizarse con el mundo del espionaje, quedaron en empezar a practicar en cuanto les llegaran sus asignaciones, y fue cundo los chicos se dieron cuenta de las ocasiones en las cuales la triada se iba sin decir nada , era cuando se iban a entrenar y a ensayar , todo paso con normalidad entre las clases y los libros para ser espías

Pero una tarde justo un día antes de recibir la notificación, luna entro corriendo al gran comedor , se veía muy agitada y visiblemente nerviosa, todos los demás alumnos la ignoraron después de todo solo era lunática lovegood haciendo otra tontería

Luna llego a la altura de Catherine y harry quien estaba a su lado oyó perfectamente el susurro agitado de luna quien le dijo a Catherine

-Catherine……….. ha ocurrido un ataque en la escuela de………violeta…..en el instituto Selene………………

Catherine y harry se miraron con el mismo terror reflejado en los ojos, ambos tenía que hacer algo y ambos los sabían……………..

Si algo le pasaba a Violeta jamás se lo perdonarían así que sin importarle s lo que pensaran los demás salieron corriendo del gran comedor seguidos de sus amigos, ante la atenta mirada del director y de los presentes

Continuara…………………………………

Avances del próximo capitulo

-es un incendio, han quemado todo…………

-violeta……………..

-esto es una guerra siempre hay bajas………… pero porque ella esta muerta?

-deben despedirse………de ella …….

-será lo mejor ya veras……..

-bien lo primero es enseñarles a disparar

-el arte de la seducción es uno de los mas difíciles

- no deben de encelarse por sus………..amigas…….es solo trabajo

-debemos enseñarles a conducir………

- una carrera de autos

-yo quiero ese auto

- mira a esas ricuras…

- bésalo…….. anda….. hazlo

-este es le trato ustedes no nos conocen ni nosotros, si todo sale bien saldremos limpios de esto

- ya saben el acuerdo. Si ganan podrán estar con nosotras…….

- Merlín, dime que así no serán los exámenes

-hay algo en contra de que los de inteligencia salgan con los espías

- porque yo se perfectamente lo que sientes, porque yo, también he envidiado a mi mejor amigo

-Soy fiel admiradora de tu madre Harry, ella era una estupenda espía ….no sabes como llegaron a eso?

-Te acuerdas de la cantante robin?

- No se sabe mucho exactamente pero ella fue quien metió a tu padre, Severus fue quien Eligio lilian Evans para ser una espía cuándo estudiaba aquí en hogwarts

-antes de morir quiero hablar con Catherine dile que venga…….tengo cosas que arreglar con esa estupida…….

-Su Alias es algo muy importante, si dejas que alguien te lo de, eso crea un lazo enorme con al otra persona …..

-su aspecto………. Debemos de cambiarlo un poco… algo de ropa……

- mira esa descarada si solo le falta lanzársele enzima

-hey tu aléjate de mi hombre……..

-que pretendes con mi cathy?...

-sabes creo que te quedaría bien……..si ese alias es para ti…….

-me gusta la nueva mascota del profesor lupin

- que significa esto?...

-Mi madre nos invita a pasar las navidades en casa

-toma quédate con esto la verdad nunca supe como se abría………….

- yo no me arrepiento nunca de lo que he hecho…. Jamás lo haría

-adiós…..amiga…….

-Voldemort te busca porque…. Ya sabe que…….

-Bienvenidos ustedes han sido elegidos para ser parte de Dark Shadow a partir de ahora su vida cambiara…..irremediablemente

El próximo capitulo se llamara : Capitulo 20 : De muertes, separaciones y entrenamientos……Como ser un buen espía…dolorosas despedidas

Hola perdón por el retraso

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, el siguiente estará mejor y con muchas mas dudas- o a casi creían que aquí se terminaba todo?

Bien muchas preguntas se han resuelto y otras mas han surgido

-que vio julian y que hay de su amor secreto?...

porque hermione jura que iban por ella la noche del ataque de su padre?

Que hay con lo que vio Catherine quien será su padre?

Que hará ron con scarlet y en verdad se morirá?

Los aceptaran en DS a los chicos?

Que pasara con violeta y quién muere en el sig. capitulo?-porque si habrán dos muertes -

Catherine se ira de howgarts?

Hermione y draco tendrán problemas por julian?

Se dieron cuenta que las chicas aun no saben que las han visto?

como entrenan los chicos para ser espías?

Que le dirá scarlet a Catherine?

Como serán los alias de los chicos?- si alguien quiere ayudar sus opiniones serán bien recibidas

Únanse ala campaña matando a delta….. jejeje eso es pagado por los chicos y por severus

Muchas mas canciones en el prox capitulo

Y ahora si lo que les decía en el anterior cap…… les tengo una buena noticia

Como sabrán los chicos asistirán ala academia de DS y necesitaran maestros y compañeros que estudian para ser espías

Así que otra vez abro la convocatoria

Te sientes con ganas de ser un espía, o tal vez quieras enseñar alguna de las artes necesarias para lograrlo, pues entonces has tu solicitud a través de un review y dime mas o menos que te gustaría ser, maestro o espía, los lugares con limitados así que solo los primeros serán los ganadores

Ya saben que yo pongo siempre los que me piden pero esta vez los lugares son pocos, así que ya saben , perfilen a su personaje y esperen el prox capitulo…

Saben? Creo que tendré otra vez novio formal hagan changuitos por mi

Una ultima petición

Dejen un review no les han dicho que es la mejor forma de que un escritor se inspire,

Díganme lo que sea, teorías preguntas, lo que piensan del fic, las canciones que les gustaría ver, en fin solo escriban me da mucho gusto leer sus reviews

Aprieten este botoncito abajo y verán como hacer feliz aun escritora


	21. Cap20:De muertes, separaciones y entren

Este capitulo va dedicado a Celestana quien me ha ayudado mucho últimamente, gracia s por todo

Y aquí están las canciones de este capitulo

En mi corazón vivirás- phil collins

Don´t cha te pussycats dolls

Pump it : the black eyed peas

Capitulo 20 : De muertes, separaciones y entrenamientos……Como ser un buen espía…dolorosas despedidas

La noche se incrementaba en Londres, la bruma cubría las huellas de los que huían, era la ocasión perfecta pensó la triada

Un lamentable y descuidado error

Julian y ron iban en un coche, hermione y draco en otro adelante los guiaban harry y Catherine , la triada- quien era la que manejaba- iba muy deprisa, como los chicos pudieron darse cuenta, eran conductores expertos a pesar de la humedad de las calles ellos manejaban a la perfección

Catherine conducía rápidamente, estaba preocupada y harry a su lado estaba igual o peor que ella, habían salido de los terrenos para irse a Londres y de ahí, en carro hacia el instituto Selene, ya que no podían aparecer cerca de ahí como medida de precaución, Catherine rogaba porque todos estuvieran bien

-harry abre la guantera- le dijo cat al chica

El chico la obedeció y ahí dentro había un revolver calibre 28 y uno 32 de color negro y con BM grabado en la base

- quédate con uno- dijo la chica- no temas disparar……… ten seguridad……… créeme que cualquiera de ellos te querría muerto por……..oh por morgana- dijo mirando al frente con impresión

Harry quien estaba con la vista baja observando las armas alzo la vista para ver que era lo que conmociono a cat y las armas se le escaparon de las manos

Una inmensa columna de fuego se levantaba a lo lejos, era de tal magnitud que iluminaba algunas partes de su localización

- oh por merlín- repitió Catherine y esta vez apretó a fondo el acelerador siendo imitada por sus dos compañeros

Llegaron en un par de minutos la triada se coloco las mascaras y les pidieron a los chicos que se colocaran las negras para evitar se reconocidos

-es un incendio, han quemado todo…………- dijo hermione- pero no veo cuerpos

-debemos analizar el perímetro- dijo Julián- dividámonos en parejas- dijo y les dio a todos chicles comunicadores- coman esto así podremos estar en contacto , detengan a quien este aquí después haremos las preguntas

-no creo que sea obra de eternity- dijo hermione

-no es el tipo de trabajo que haría scarlet- dijo Catherine pensativa

A la sola mención ron se puso rígido, no ,no era obra de scarlet el estaba seguro , mhhh después se lo diría, ya era tiempo……….

-nosotros vamos por acá- dijo cat jalando a harry hacia los dormitorios de las niñas sin que este pudiera decir algo mas- julian llama a los agentes para que apaguen esto, de momento no podemos entrar a buscar entre los restos del lugar pero podremos buscar alguna pista del responsable-dijo con firmeza , todos hicieron el hechizo mano varita para mayor comodidad

Harry se sintió entre orgulloso y preocupado, le encantaba que Catherine pudiera hacer frente a estas cosas sin que se pusiera histérica, en eso se parecía a hermione, ella, a pesar de que antes no era espía, nunca se puso mal en las cosas que hacían

-no hagas ruido- dijo Catherine en la mente de harry el se desconcertó un poco y después rápidamente se dio cuenta que era el comunicador…lo habrá oído?

-crees que ellos….-empezó a decirle harry a través del comunicador pero Catherine lo corto

- no lo se… no hay cuerpos y eso es raro a menos que los hayan encerrado- dio Catherine quien empezaba a lanzar el hechizo _acuamenti_ ya que el fuego había menguado un poco y así podían acceder a los restos del colegio

Mientras tanto draco y hermione hacían lo mismo, hermione estaba analizando el suelo en busca de la posible causa del incendio, draco a su lado estaba muy impresionado de la concentración de la chica quien estaba atenta a cualquier sonido

- usaron magia de eso no hay duda- dijo hermione después de un momento- no hay aparatos explosivos ni nada parecido, esto es obra de magos……… eternity hubiera colocado una bomba, mas fácil y practico

- como supieron de este lugar- dijo draco a la chica

-eso es lo que no me cuadra nada- le dijo hermione- nadie sabia de esto…… el espía que tienen debe de ser muy bueno, tal vez…………. Si recuerdas que ne el gran comedor harry y Catherine recibían cartas de violeta?

- si – dijo draco y comprendió- de seguro el espía se dio cuenta. No es difícil interceptar una lechuza y saber de donde procede………..

- diablos nos descuidamos- dijo hermione- ven vamos a ver que mas hay por alla

Mientras tanto con Catherine y harry , lograron a pagar el incendio del dormitorio de las niñas y así pudieron pasar entre los escombros

Para ambos fue una imagen muy estremecedora, las camas estaban quemadas, los muebles desechos, nada había quedado de ese lugar, los juguetes, la ropa todo estaba calcinado

Peor Catherine dio un hondo suspiro de alivio

- ningún cuerpo aquí- dijo Catherine con una pequeña sonrisa- la niñas deben de haber huido al menos no se quedaron aquí

- salgamos de aquí antes de que colapse esto- dijo harry tomando de la mano a la chica para salir de ese lugar deshecho

-vengan hemos encontrado algo- dijo julian con prontitud- ambos chicos corrieron hacia donde estaban ron y julian

Estos estaban en el pasto al lado de una sabana blanca que cubría un cuerpo, hermione y draco llegaron al mismo tiempo

- quien es?- dijo hermione con firmeza

- es imposible de reconocer- dijo Julián- esta totalmente calcinada…..

- calcinada?- repitió Catherine al tiempo que descubría la sabana que de seguro conjuro julian, la chica pudo ver un cuerpo totalmente calcinado pero había algunos restos de un habito de monja- merlín no………-dijo la chica y de sus ropas saco una pequeña computadora del tamaño de una calculadora saco un pequeño cable que coloco en el cuerpo

- _analizando ADN_-dijo una voz computarizada- _ADN confirmado …….. nombre Carolina Piazzo _

-madre carolina- dijo Catherine con sorpresa y tristeza- pero como………

Julian se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro

- cat- dijo simplemente

La chica asintió no era tiempo para eso había que encontrar a los niños tapo nuevamente a la madre al tiempo que se levantaba y empezaba a buscar con la mirada

- de seguro no están lejos- dijo Catherine como si no hubiera pasado nada - debemos ver por alla

Se adentraron al bosque que colindaba con al escuela, esos árboles servían para alejar las miradas curiosas y para esconder la escuela en esta ocasión eran el escondite perfecto

Conforme iban avanzando dentro, pudieron darse cuenta del espectáculo que había, cuerpos de mortifagos tirados, no había ninguno de eternity, antiguos maestros también sin vida, de seguro había protegido a los alumnos

-sabia que esto no era de eternity- dijo ron-

-silencio escuchan eso?- dijo harry

Catherine se sorprendió pues ella no había oído nada puso atención, si eran llantos

-por aquí- dijo la pelirroja y se adentro mas

En un claro estaban toso los niños abrazados unos a otros, llorando a mares pero aparentemente bien, habían dos maestros con ellos y dos monjas, algo lastimadas,

-gracias a dios- dijo una de las monjas acercándose a los chicos

-Catherine-gritaron algunos niños y empezaron a correr hacia ellos

Peor tanto harry como Catherine solo estaban buscando a una niña en particular y para gran alivio de ambos al encontraron algo alejada de los demás

-violeta……………..-dijo harry mientras junto con Catherine se acercaban a ella- los demás niños fueron entonces hacia hermione y julian

Violenta apenas se había dado cuenta de que ambos chicos habían llegado al lado de ella, ambos se miraron con preocupación, conocían a la perfección esa expresión, violeta seguramente había visto morir a alguien

-cielo estas bien?- dijo Catherine arrodillándose junto a la niña hablándole con una ternura que descoloco a harry

Violeta la observo entonces, como si fuera una aparición y de repente se lanzo a los brazos de Catherine quien apenas pudo mantenerse arrodillada y acaricio la cabeza de la niña con ternura, mientras la pequeña derramaba copiosas lagrimas sobre el pecho de la pelirroja

Harry se arrodillo y abrazo a ambas sintiendo en carne propia el dolor de la pequeña, Catherine sintió los brazos calidos de harry que la rodeaban y sintió un estremecimiento por dentro, una imagen parecida a esa se coló en su cabeza

-mi pequeña violeta- dijo entonces harry- la niña abrió sus ojos y miro en dirección a harry- hay ocasiones que pasamos por cosas que quisiéramos cambiar o al menos borrar de nuestra memoria, pero no es tan sencillo, esas lecciones nos ayudan a cambiar y a superar las barreras que la vida nos tiene para nosotros

- pero es que yo la vi- dijo violeta entonces entre sollozos- ella estaba ahí, vi como cayo, nos estaba protegiendo, alerto a esas personas para irse por otro lado, pero uno de ellos me vio y entonces hizo algo con su varita, vi como caía la madre superiora…….

- cuanto alentó que hayas visto eso mi pequeña- dijo entonces Catherine- merlín sabe que yo nunca hubiese querido que pasaras por esto, la madre carolina dio su vida para protegerlos a ustedes, piensa siempre en eso mi pequeña, debes de ser alguien fuerte por ella y por el recuerdo del sacrificio

-pero ella….-empezó a decir violeta

-ella esta en un lugar mejor- el dijo harry- junto a mis padres….. y la madre de cathy

Cathy….. la pelirroja a penas pudo darse cuenta del apelativo cariñoso que casi nadie usaba con ella

-entonces ella no esta sufriendo- dijo violeta ya mas tranquila

- no ella ya nunca sufrirá esta con las personas que quiere – dijo cat- y te estará vigilando siempre como un ángel guardián…..

-si ella nos hablaba de eso- dijo violeta ya mas repuesta limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano – entonces ya no llorare porque si no ella se enojaría mucho, seré fuerte y cuándo crezca yo atrapare a los malos

- bien dicho violeta- le dijo harry mientras le revolvía su cabello- ya estas mejor?- la niña asintió con la cabeza- entonces ve con tus amiguitas de seguro están muy preocupadas por ti…. Pero no les digas nada aun ………….podrían preocuparse

-si lo se- dijo violeta- ahorita vengo –dijo y los dejo solos

-buen manejo de la situación harry- le dijo Catherine mientras trataba de que harry no notara la estupida lagrima que se había colocado en su ojo izquierdo- tienes buena madera….

-gracias- dijo harry disimulando que no había notado la lagrima- tu tampoco lo has hecho nada mal…..

-esto es una guerra siempre hay bajas……- dijo Catherine de repente…… pero porque ella esta muerta?... era una buena mujer

-voldemort jamás se fija quienes son los que mueren- dijo harry- a el le importa muy poco si son niños o ancianos, hombre o mujeres, su sed de poder es increíble….. hay que detenerlo antes de que cometa alguna otra estupidez

-eso es por lo que luchamos harry- le dijo Catherine a harry mientras señalaba a los niños sentados alrededor de hermione draco, julian y ron -- que nunca se te olvide es solo por ellos

-lo se- dijo harry y al fin entendió del todo la labor de DS

Catherine se levanto ayudada de harry, se sacudieron las ropas y se dirigieron a donde hermione estaba contándoles una historia a los niños entretenidos

- y gracias a merlín que viene ya no se me historias- dijo hermione

- cántanos una canción cat- dijo una niña y los demás aprobaron

- esta bien pero ahora los quiero quietos un momento mientras hablo con hermione y julian de acuerdo chicos?-

Los niños asintieron y se quedaron tan tranquilos

Julian cerro su celular con un movimiento rápido de la mano

-listo- dijo el castaño- he reservado el hotel Imperio del centro de Londres mientras terminan de remodelar el nuevo colegio

-van a llegarse a los niños a un hotel?- dijo ron incrédulo

- si hemos reservado el hotel completo- dijo Julián como si nada

- y las nuevas niñeras?- dijo Catherine con firmeza

Las mejores- dijo hermione- hemos reclutado a algunos espías dados de baja, estarán vigilados las 24 horas del día hasta que sea seguro su transporte hasta el nuevo colegio

- será entonces irlanda?- dijo Catherine a ambos

- si creo que es lo mejor- dijo julian – no podemos permitirnos que vuelvan a atacarnos con esto….

- pero los responsables del colegio?- dijo draco- no tiene que decir nada?

- estas hablando con ellos draco- dijo hermione- este colego es mantenido directamente por nosotros tres

Los tres chicos estaban asombrados pero harry rápidamente dio con todo

- por eso los niños los conocían y al madre estaba dispuesta a todo lo que el dijeran- dijo harry

- si así es- dijo julian- ahora si me permiten……..

Al instante varios sujetos vestidos de negro con mascaras negras se presentaron, nunca se pudieron dar cuenta cuando la triada se había colocado las mascaras, así de rápidos eran sus movimientos

-esto fue obra de mortifagos- dijo uno de los sujetos que se acerco al grupo apenas percatándose de harry ,draco y ron pues su atención estaba centrada en la triada- hay 6 mortifagos muertos en el bosque, y del colegio hay 12 bajas, la madre superiora,5 monjas y 5 maestros muggles que se quedaron dentro del edificio, todos los niños estaban a salvo ahora

-saben quién lidero todo esto?- dijo julian apretando las manos

- si- dijo el sujeto y saco una hoja de papel extendiéndosela a julian quién la tomo y al momento de leer sus ojos sacaron chispas- esa perra…………..

-que dice?- dijo hermione y Catherine le arrebato la hoja a julian

-"_para que sepan que no deben de jugar con los grandes niños con cariño Bellatrix Lestrange_"…- leyó Catherine-maldita la desmembrare y el meteré una bala por los ojos

-bellatrix?- repitió harry el ya tenia sus cuentas pendientes con la mortifago- pero como pudo….

- eternity esta sin líder- dijo hermione con furia- por eso ellos no habían podido hacerlo, los mortifagos aprovecharon este momento de debilidad y atacaron tan simple como esto…..

-la matare juro que lo haré- dijo con furia Catherine

- no si yo te gano primero- dijo julian también molesto

- que pasa?- dijo un niño pequeño que se había acercado y se había preocupado de las expresiones de ambos chicos

- nada pequeño- dijo Catherine- estábamos jugando

-hay que llevarlos a un lugar seguro cuanto antes- dijo hermione acercándose a unos de los sujetos de negro

-bien – dijo Julián- déjenmelo a mi- es en el emporio cierto?...-después llevo dos dedos a su boca y emitió un potente pero suave silbido- atención todos- dijo julian con una sonrisa muy seductora- vamos a jugar a algo- les dijo a los niños los cuales ,como todo niño que se enorgullezca de eso, se presentaron para participar y olvidar un poco lo que habían vivido

-siiiiiii- gritaron jubilosos los pequeños

-que ellos también jueguen- dijo uno de ellos señalando a los jóvenes que observaban atentos

- claro que ellos van a jugar- dijo Julián lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia,- vamos a jugar "Simón dice"-dijo con una sonrisa

- adoro ese juego- dijo violeta mientras se acercaba a Catherine y harry

-muy bien empecemos- dijo Julián- simón dice………. Saltar en un pie- todos los niños lo obedecieron- vaya bien...ahora…. simón dice..sentarse en el pasto-todos incluidos los mas grandes-incluidos espías se sentaron- vaya son muy buenos - dice julian como si todos fueran niños pequeños- simón dice-sujétense a las personas con mascaras con fuerza

Todos los niños se ocuparon de eso, se agarraron a los espías con fuerza, incluidos algunos que se habían animado a tomarse de la triada

Julian se percato que todos estuvieran sujetos y murmuro unas palabras, en el instante siguiente sintieron una opresión en la boca del estomago que duro un momento y cuando pudieron volver a abrir los ojos estaban en el lobby de un hotel

Con decorados en madera y tonos blancos, el hotel emporio era de los mas prestigiosos en Londres , la elegancia y el prestigio se veía en cada rincón del lugar, los elevadores eran de cristal, para poder observar por completo quienes estaban dentro

Así que era algo casi ilógico que mas de 100 niños, junto con unos 25 espías vestidos de negro, la triada, 2 maestros heridos, 2 monjas y tres estudiantes de hogwarts estuvieran en pleno vestíbulos mirando asombrados a todos lados

- hola tranquilos- les dijo hermione- como el colegio ha quedado …. mhh un poco mal…. Hemos decidido que haremos una nueva escuela, por eso mismo ustedes se quedaran aquí mientras terminan de hacer los arreglos

Muchos grititos de emoción, no cabía duda, los niños pueden ponerse contentos con cualquier cosa

- que tenga alberca- dijo una niña levantando la mano

- y que tenga mas juegos- dijo otro pequeño

- y que ya no nos den clases- dijo otro pequeño de mirada desafiante

-bueno lo de la alberca y los juegos- les dijo Catherine con una sonrisa- se podría arreglar. Pero no creo que lo de las clases. Aunque hasta que no este la escuela , se pondría decir que están de vacaciones

El griterío de los niños fue muy alto en esta ocasión

- y este hotel no se darán cuenta?- dijo draco mientras los niños se encargaban de hacer grupos de 4 para quedarse en los cuartos-

-hemos reservado el hotel por completo- dijo Julián mientras se acercaba al mostrador y firmaba unos papeles

El celular de hermione empezó a sonar

- habla- dijo al chica escuetamente y frente a sus amigos hermione volvió a adoptar su imagen de espía- no importa el precio… si solo hazlo…. No escatime s en nada……. Si, si lo se………. No me importa así tengan que trabajar las 24 horas del día necesito ese lugar listo de acuerdo?...-y colgó sin despedirse de su interlocutor, después observo a Catherine y a julian- era el contratista dice que tendrá el lugar para el próximo fin de semana con acabados y todo

- bien entonces me toca a mi- dijo Catherine sacado su celular y marco un numero rápido, espero unos tonos y después oyeron brevemente la voz de un hombre- ………… si bien, oye …. No te hablo por eso…..necesito que vayas a comprar todo lo necesario para amueblar un internado, ya sabes, comida, sabanas, camas juguetes todo……-Catherine hablaba con hielo en al voz sin ningún ápice de sentimiento-…… si por eso te hable…. Lo necesito antes del próximo fin de semana son 100 niños a aparte de los profesores………… si ,si… compra lo que se te antoje no importa…. No eso no es negociable…………. De acuerdo date prisa- dijo fríamente y después agrego- y si vuelves a decirme de esa manera te aplicare un hechizo congelante para que vuelvas a decirme princesa de hielo de acuerdo?- y colgó con fuerza

-Van a mueblar el lugar y a hacerlo habitable lo mas pronto posible-les dijo julian y después el abrió su celular y marco unos números- hola querida- fue el único que contestaba alegremente al teléfono- necesito un favor… mira dentro de un rato irán unos amigos míos si y Quero que hagas todos los arreglos de las familias de los caídos una buena remuneración …….. si….. todo…………. No hay problema con eso…… también necesito que desaparezcas el colegio Selene…….. si .claro querida. Ya saque a los niños no me gustaba ese lugar ya… si ni los cimientos. Ok un beso te debo una………….. si luego vamos a cenar-listo y colgó-

Sin decir nada la triada se miro satisfecha con sus cosas

Pero notaron como harry ron y draco los observaban atentos

- ustedes realmente se acoplan a la perfección- dijo ron entre admirado y asombrado

- es la practica- dijo Catherine restándole importancia-cuando menos lo esperen ustedes también podrán estar así de acoplados

- ya veras que si- le dijo harry con una sonrisa satisfecha

Depuse de asegurarse de que los profesores heridos fueran atendidos, y que los niños se fueran a descansar- pues aun era de noche y los niños ya se veían cansados- todos regresaron a hogwarts planeando mil y una explicaciones

Fieles a su promesa- ya que esa era de las cosas mas importantes para un espía- todos se dirigieron al despacho de dumbledore donde le explicaron lo ocurrido, el director les sonrió de forma misteriosa-cosa que hacia que Catherine sintiera algo en el viejo director- los dejo irse a descasar alegando que mañana tenían que decir que la cena les había caído mal- pues esa fue la excusa que el director dio al gran comedor- y después de desearle s buenas noches los mando a la cama

-tengo suficiente edad como para que alguien me mande ala cama- refunfuño Catherine

- eres aun una estudiante- le dijo julian mientras le revolvía el cabello en actitud cariñosa

Catherine le quito la mano con un manotazo y siguió caminando hacia los dormitorios de slytherin

-que le paso?- dijo ron muy extrañado de la actitud de la pelirroja

- es que aun no lo asimila.-dijo Julián con algo de compasión en su voz

- el que?- dijo draco

- Catherine se ha dado cuenta que tenemos que alejarnos de los chicos- les dijo hermione- es un peligro que sigan estando ligados a nosotros. Esta ocasión se salvaron por puro milagro…..es necesario separarnos

- de violeta?- dijo harry preocupado

- en especial de violeta-le aseguro julian- antes de esto. ……Bien…… Hubo una pareja interesada en adoptarla… haremos que lo hagan ….. violeta esta muy ligada ustedes- le dijo a harry

-pero…...-dijo harry pero lo entendía era por el bien de violeta ahora entendía el comportamiento de cat-.. yo. Debo irme………………..-y se fue en dirección a Catherine

-harry.-dijo el pelirrojo intentado ir con su amigo-

-déjalos- le dijo hermione con una mano en su hombro- mañana adoptaran a violeta y le borraran la memoria.. eso lo sabe Catherine y es justo que ella se lo diga a harry –

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras de hogwarts Catherine esperaba a harry apoyada en al pared y con la, mirada baja

- cat- dijo el chico- lo sabes entonces?...

- si es lo mejor para ella- dijo la chica sin querer levantar la vista- ya te dijeron de la pareja que quiere adoptarla?. Son buenos magos los mande investigar… son del lado del "luz" ningún howler no ninguna llamada de atención el ministerio………….

-no te preocupe s cat- dijo harry mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja estaba dudoso en que si la abrazara la chica no lo matara rápidamente- ella estará bien como dices y además podremos ir a visitarla

- - no estoy preocupada- dijo la chica sin voltear a verlo-además.. no podremos visitarla nunca mas…… le borraran la memoria y esa pareja. Se la llevara a América. Así ella estará totalmente fuera de peligro

Harry entonces entendió el porque la chica no quería verlo, ella estaba muy triste por eso, entonces harry se acerco a la pelirroja y con su mano le levanto el mentón, trato de ser fuerte al ver por primera vez los ojos a los húmedos de la chica, ella no lloraría, pero estaba tan cerca de hacerlo como jamás en toda su vida

--cat – le dijo suavemente harry- esta guerra es muy dura y ambos lo sabemos, el día de hoy murió una buena mujer que era totalmente inocente de todo daño…….. pero.. ahora………. Nosotros debemos de hacer un sacrificio. Debemos dejar que violeta sea feliz..-la chica lo miraba atentamente- violeta…. Crecerá y sera una niña muy inteligente y feliz……Y cuándo venga a hogwarts…… veremos a una hermosa niña lanzar hechizos

-entonces a ti no te importa?- dijo Catherine

- claro que me importa cat- dijo harry- después de todo violeta legalmente es mi hija. Pero debemos pensar en su bien. Además el que ella no nos recuerde no significa que nosotros debemos olvidarla..dices que tienes espías que puedan cuidarla?...perfecto… pues es pagaremos para que siempre nos digan que hace ella….. pero por el momento y por su bien debemos ser fuertes….además ella nos decía siempre que querría tener padres no?

- pues si.-dijo cat- tienes razón- por merlín. No se que me paso- dijo y dijo mas seriamente- si dices una palabra de esto……

-El hechizo congelante en mis partes privadas?- le dijo harry terminado su oración- si lo se ,por eso mismo nada saldrá de mi……..-dijo con una mano en el pecho y levantando la otra mano

Entonces Catherine no pudo resistirlo mas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios del chico el cual se había quedado en la misma posición

- y eso?- dijo harry confundido

- no se . tal vez por como eres- dijo Catherine encogiéndose de hombros entonces se dio media vuelta- mañana nos escaparemos de pociones para ir a despedir a violeta harry……..- estaba por marcharse cuándo se volteo hacia el chico y le dijo- mañana me dicen si me quedo en hogwarts……-harry se acordó de ese detalle- y por primera vez…………… creo que me gustaría quedarme aquí……-dijo y ahora si se marcho para tratar de dormir un poco

Harry se quedo unos segundos mientras observaba marchar a la pelirroja y después entendió lo que quiso decir, y después, con una sonrisa en su rostro se marcho hacia su torre

A la mañana siguiente a pesar de esto, todos estaban bajo tensión, llegaban los anuncios de Al y DS ahora sabrían lo que pasaría a continuación….

Estaban en la mesa de gryffindor y como cosa extraordinaria nadie tenia hambre- incluso ron dejo a medias su plato de cereal , sus huevos y su tocino que apenas toco- todos esperando atentamente la llegada de los mensajes

Y entonces majestuosamente el águila de Al hizo su aparición portando dos hermosos ramos de flores unas rojas y otras negras, además de algunos sobres

-viene muy cargada no?- dijo ron tratando de alegrar el ambiente pero nadie le respondió

El águila dejo caer a hermione el ramos de rosas negras y a Catherine el de rosas rojas, después dejo un sobre a cada una, y otro mas a julian, después de esto se marcho………..

-vamos Catherine ábrelo léelo y ya que mas puede pasar?-se dijo mentalmente la pelirroja – mientras observaba el sobre con gran atención

-a la de tres- dijo hermione mirando a su amiga- cabe decir que ron harry y draco estaban conteniendo la respiración

Al mismo tiempo ambas chicas rasgaron los sobres y extrajeron dos hojas en blanco, aunque los chicos querían leer, no pudieron evitar quedarse observando, los rostros de ambas mostraban preocupación y a medida de que leían la carta fruncían el ceño, una vez que terminaron…. Se observaron mutuamente….eso tenía que ser una broma

Al momento siguiente las hojas de ambas se hacían ceniza, como todas las cartas de DS estas se destruían automáticamente después de ser leídas

- y bien?- dijo ron……- que decía?...

-yo me quedo- dijo hermione con una sonrisa satisfecha- al dice que debo de cuidar las inmediaciones de hogwarts……… y que debo de buscar al espía de eternity

-cat?- pregunto harry

- yo……..-dijo Catherine y entonces volteo a ver a harry con fijeza- también me quedo……-después desvió la mirada hacia hermione- por lo mismo que hermione

Pero la morena supo inmediatamente que ese no fue el motivo que le dio Al, ya después se lo preguntaría a la pelirroja

Harry estaba muy contento, Catherine no se iría , se sentía como si hubiera atrapado al snitch en un partido….. pero porque ella no se veía tan contenta

- voy a arreglar lo de la salida para ir a ver a violeta- le dijo cat a harry - me acompañas herm?

- por supuesto- dio la morena de inmediato poniéndose de pie

- nos vemos dentro de 20 minutos en el vestíbulo principal- le dijo cat ya harry y sin permitir nada mas ambas chicas salieron raudamente de ahí

-a alguien mas le pareció extraño eso?- dijo ron y los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza

Harry entonces pensó que tal vez Catherine en verdad quería ir se, prometiendo hablar con ella en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad- para dejar en claro los beneficios al quedarse- siguió con su desayuno

Mientras tanto afuera y de camino a las mazmorras ambas chicas platicaban

- en serio vas a creer que al te dijo solo eso?- el dijo hermione a cat

- no es que no quería que ellos supieran- Catherine realmente se veía preocupada- a decir verdad- siguió con su explicación- a mi ya se me había olvidado. Y ahora esto representa un grave problema para todos nosotros

- dime de una beuna vez que pasa- dijo hermione

- la misión de enamorar harry- dijo escuetamente Catherine y se paro- me he quedado por eso…. Aun tengo que enamorarlo- dijo con pesar

- cat?- dijo hermione- eso es terrible.. ..a decir verdad a mi también se he había olvidado y pensé que al hacerlo espía ya no había necesidad………..

- pues al parecer Al tiene miedo de la impulsividad de harry- dijo Catherine- tengo que controlarlo..

-y te has hecho muy amiga de el no?- dijo hermione suspicaz

- pues si- dijo cat con pesar dejando sorprendida a hermione- es un buen chico y no le ha ido muy bien , y yo no quiero hacerle mas daño, el ya nos había aceptado así…… no se como podremos solucionar esto… cuándo el se de cuanta me va a odiar

- y a ti no te gustaría?- dijo hermione con cautela recibiendo una negación con la cabeza de Catherine sorprendiendo aun mas a hermione- bien entonces haremos esto…………. Le diremos a harry cuanto antes.. mas bien tu el dirás…….

-estas loca?- dijo Catherine – no puedo hacer esto

- es muy sencillo- dijo hermione – le dices a harry al misión y el dices que coopere así Al pensara que la estas haciendo y nadie sabrá nada

- tu crees?- le dijo cat escéptica

- claro …. Harry agradecerá tu sinceridad , pero tienes que explicarle todo tal como es……

- esta bien- dijo Catherine y entonces se dirigió hacia el despacho de snape- gracias hermione eres una buena amiga………

- hey para que están los compañeros de la muerte?- dijo la morena bromeando-

Unos minutos mas tarde harry esperaba impaciente a Catherine , cuándo la chica llego hasta el se sintió aliviado

- que bueno que has llegado cat- dijo harry- que te dijo snape

- que no hay problema pero tendremos que entregarle la poción que harían hoy esta noche- dijo la chica

- bueno no ha estado tan mal- dijo el chico- nos vamos?

- si- dijo Catherine con seguridad- hasta la salida del colegio y de ahí en coche…..

-porque no vamos en traslador?- dijo harry extrañado

- quiero hablar contigo- dijo simplemente Catherine – de algo importante

- es de tu carta no es así?- dijo harry entendiéndolo

- si…. Como lo sabes?- dijo Catherine un poco sorprendida

- no era normal tu actitud en el desayuno- dijo harry encogiéndose de hombros-…….. y bien me lo dirás??????

- esto no es sencillo harry –dijo Catherine sin querer voltear a verlo- yo. …No me quede por la vigilancia del espía……… yo me quede………. Por otra misión que te incluye a ti…..

-a mi?- dijo el chico para que Catherine continuara

- veras…. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que a mi ya se me había olvidado del todo, la verdad habían pasado muchas cosas de ese entonces, pero antes de que nos conociéramos bien, de hecho antes de que ocurrieran muchas cosas. Se me había dado la misión…... De enamorarte…….

Bien lo había dicho …… listo… ahora apretó mas los dedos en el volate , ya que harry empezaría con uno de sus arranques

-enamorarme?- fue al sorprendente respuesta tranquila de harry-. Explícate

- pues si- dijo un poco titubeante cat- veras…….. Al pensó que dado lo impulsivo que eres podrías cometer alguna tontería, por eso mismo tendríamos que acercarnos de ti, de una manera en que confiaras…….. una novia seria lo ideal ya que le contarías todo…… la misión me fue encomendada a mi pero…. Bueno…. por esas fechas no nos llevábamos bien así que platique con hermione y quedamos con la solución de que si yo me convertía en lo opuesto a tu ideal de mujer , tu no querrías tener nada conmigo de esa forma no tendrías que enamorarte de mi , además, a hermione y a mi no nos gustaba hacerte eso a ti para manipularte

- o sea que desde un principio no querías hacer esa misión?- dijo harry sin verla solo mirando hacia el frente

-Pues si… no quise hacerla …- dijo cat- también no quiero a hacerlo porque hermione dijo que jugar con tus sentimientos era muy malo, cosa con la cual concuerdo, pero bueno luego pasaron otras cosas y francamente se me olvido…… pero ahora Al me escribió que me quedaría solo por eso, y pues bueno, si no lo hago me iré de aquí

- a donde te enviarían?- dijo harry aun sin mirarla

-Me dijeron que a Roswell Nuevo México- dijo cat encogiéndose hombros- al parecer hay un grupo de magos que están haciendo fraudes con supuestos ovnis por alla ………..

- te mandaran a América?- dijo harry y se volteo para verla

- pues si- dijo cat- Al dijo en su nota que era una misión por otra

- tu quieres irte?- dijo harry mirando ahora si, cualquier reacción pro parte de la chica

Cat se dio cuenta de esto y lo observo también al rostro sin dejar de conducir

- para serte honesta?- dijo ella con la mirada fija en el chico- no…… no me gustaría irme. Es la primer a vez que me siento bien en un lugar, tengo amigos- dijo con una sonrisa- además severus esta conmigo también

- entonces debes quedarte- dijo harry

- estas loco?- le reprocho cat sin mirar para nada el camino- no oyes que tendría que ….. bueno enamorarte?

- pues- dijo harry dudando de que tan mala idea seria- en realidad no…..- y al ver la cara de incredulidad de Catherine dijo- bien Al no sabe que me lo has dicho cierto?.. entonces si tan solo fingimos pues no habría problema y tu podrás quedarte

- y como fingiremos?- dijo cat de repente algo nerviosa pero sin que la delatara nada

- fácil…. Saldremos juntos y después diremos que eres mi novia- dijo harry simplemente como no tomándole importancia pero por dentro estaba muy nervioso

Catherine lo observo con incredulidad un plan descabellado y muy ilógico. Pero podría funcionar……. Si fingir después de todo, eso es algo que ella podía hacer…. Bien eso haría….

- creo que es una buena idea – dijo cat- pero esto tendría que quedar para nosotros , bueno hermione se enteraría pero nadie mas no podemos dejar que esto se sepa que es una mentira

- perfecto-dijo harry y quiso cambiar de tema o su voz no le saldría además inexplicablemente estaba mas contento- oye…. Mhhh no deberías estar viendo si vamos bien?

-que?- dijo la chica confundida- ah si –se asomo por su lado del carro observando el paisaje debajo de ellos- si ya vamos llegando al hotel será mejor bajar en esta carretera…….

De ahí no dijeron nada mas cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos pero concordando en una cosa. Porque a pesar de ser una completa mentira se sentían inexplicablemente felices con eso?

Llegaron al hotel emporio, Catherine saco algo del coche que no quiso enseñarle a harry y fueron recibidos con alegres carcajadas de los chicos que estaban corriendo por todos lados……… unos jugando en los elevadores otros saqueando la cocina y otros mas viendo la televisión

Fueron recibidos por una monja quien estaba a cargo

- buenos días- dijo la mujer- vienen por el asunto de violeta

- si ….. bueno.-dijo cat- ya han llegado los que la adoptaran?

- si están en la sala si quieren hablar con ellos yo voy por violeta

-de acuerdo- dijo harry y los dos chicos s encaminaron hacia un salón de eventos donde estaba una pareja de atractivos rubios, se veían jóvenes no mas de 25 años, la mujer tenia rostro bondadoso y hermoso cabello corto el chico era atractivo y de mirada calida

-buenos días – dijo Catherine formalmente- ustedes deben ser los futuros padres de violeta

- encantado- dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de harry y la de Catherine- somos los Thompson ella es Miriam mi mujer y yo soy Steve……

-Violeta nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dándoles un beso a cada uno

Diablos eran agradables pensó Catherine,

-porque quieren adoptar a violeta?- les dijo la chica sin rodeos

- bien, -dijo steve- verán es algo raro, mi mujer y yo nos casamos y pensamos tener hijos pero bueno, yo tuve algunos problemas porque me ataco un cáncer en la garganta , el cual fue completamente controlado pero debido a la quimioterapia me quede estéril…

- así que pensamos en adoptar un niño- dijo la mujer continuando- en cuánto vimos a violeta nos quedamos prendados de ella- dijo después se toco el pecho- era como una señal en el corazón de que violeta nos necesitaba

- ella estará muy bien cuidada - dijo steve rápidamente- y ustedes podrán visitarla siempre que quieran…….

- eso no podrá ser- dijo Catherine con tristeza- nosotros. Bien nosotros por el bien de violeta no nos podremos acercar a ella y ella deberá olvidar que alguna vez nos conoció , por eso mismo ustedes al ser de América pues la separan de todo esto…….

- que pena- dijo Miriam con verdadera pena- se ve que la quieren mucho

- así es- dijo harry- ella nos ha ayudado mucho- dijo mirando a cat- pero nosotros seremos felices si sabemos que ella será amada y querida por ustedes

- así será- dijo steve lanzándole una de esas miradas que solo un hombre puede entender- ella será la niña mas querida del planeta, la cuidaremos y respetaremos en todo

- entonces esta bien- dijo cat

La monja Eligio es e momento para entrar con violeta

-deben despedirse………de ella …….- dijo la mujer para después dar paso ala niña

-Cat…… Harry- dijo la niña y se lanzo a los brazos de harry quien la levanto sonriente- porque no me dijeron que vendrían?

- hola cariño- le dijo harry con ternura- es que queríamos verte

- y porque?- pregunto la niña

-nosotros los dejaremos solos- dijo steve y salio del lugar con su mujer

- ellos me caen bien- les dijo violeta cuando vieron que la pareja salía del lugar

- en serio?- le dijo cat- y te gustaría que ellos fueran tus padres?

- que cosas dices?- dijo violeta- aunque seria genial…… pero ya los tengo a ustedes, aunque no los ve a mucho ustedes son como mis papas no?

Violeta jamás sabría que esas palabra s habían hecho un hueco hondo en los corazones de harry y de Catherine

- lo sabemos pequeña – dijo harry- pero creo que necesitarías a unos padres de verdad , para que jueguen se divierta y te compren muchas cosas lindas

- podría ser- dijo dudando la niña

Catherine quien ya no podría evitar mas la lagrimas se arrodillo frente a violeta

- princesa- dijo ella con voz suave- me prometes que siempre te portara s bien?

- claro siempre me porto bien- dijo la niña

Harry también se arrodillo frente a la niña

- que siempre vas a comer tus verduras y que siempre sonreirás?- le dijo el chico

- porque hablan así?- dijo violeta extrañada- que les pasa?………

- nada pequeña- dijo Harry - ven aquí y danos un abrazo

Los tres se fundieron en un profundo abrazo, para violeta uno mas con aquellos dos jóvenes a los que había querido muy rápido , y para ellos el ultimo abrazo con esa niña que les había robado el corazón

- porque siento que se están despidiendo de mi?- dijo violeta

- es que harry yo iremos hacer un viaje- dijo Catherine y después saco lo había tomado del coche- y por eso queríamos darte esto para que nos recuerdes mientras no estamos a tu lado

De una bolsa saco dos muñequitos, como los que le habían traído una ves, pero por el incendio se habían perdido, eran copias casi idénticas de cat y harry , eran las que Catherine había guardado para si misma

- que bonitos- dijo violeta acariciando los muñecos- los míos se quemaron……..

-ahora estos son los tuyos- dijo Catherine levantándose y con los ojos cristalinos

Harry observaba a Catherine con tristeza se veía que le afectaba mucho la perdida tanto como a el, el solo atino a ver los puños de sus propia s manos

- pero no hay problema porque yo siempre los recordare- dijo violeta

- no estoy muy segura de eso princesa- dijo cat y de sus ropas saco unos lentes negros , saco otros para harry y este asintiendo con tristeza se los puso después saco un llavero conocido para harry

- recuerda que siempre te querremos - dijo harry con tristeza

- y que sierpe estarás en nuestro corazón- dijo Catherine ya apretó el llavero despegando un haz de luz a los ojos de la niña- ahora no nos recordaras jamás nos has conocido , siempre desde muy pequeña habrás estado en este colegio , has sido muy feliz y ahora lo estas mas porque vendrán el matrimonio thompson y te querrán como una hija…….en estos momentos los estas esperando

Violeta se quedo un momento como ida , cosa que aprovecharon harry y Catherine para marcharse de la sala sin voltear a verla o jama s habrían podido irse

Saliendo del salón y se toparon con los thompson quienes estaban con pena en su mirada

- entren ustedes- dijo harry sin verlos aunque no se había quitado los lentes- ella los espera….. cuídenla mucho

-eso haremos- dijo steve y la pareja entro

Harry y Catherine estaban ya por salir cundo en el vestíbulo unos niños los atajaron

-Cat ayer te fuiste sin cantarnos ninguna canción- reprocho uno- nos lo prometiste

- pequeños- dio harry- cat no se siente muy bien les parece si lo dejamos para la otra?

- estas enfermita?- dijo una niña abrazando una almohada- te darán medicina?

- no claro que no- dijo cat- es cierto les prometí una canción no?-y se quito los lentes harry volvió a ver la mascara de Catherine serena y tranquila como si no hubiera pasado nada….aunque por dentro se estuviera desgarrando

- cat va a cantar- dio la niña a todo pulmón al momento el vestíbulo estaba lleno de niños

- bien- dijo Catherine mientras sacaba su varita y hacia algunos movimientos-

En esos momentos salían los thompson con violeta de la mano la niña se veía radiante y feliz, sujetando con fuerza sus muñecos , se quedaron al ver que Catherine haría algo

- esta canción – dijo cat- es para una personita muy especial para nosotros- volteo a ver a harry – se llama en mi corazón…..- Catherine movió la s manos , muchas mariposas de color azul empezaron a salir de la nada

Una suave música empezó a sonar por el lugar y los niños se sentaron para oír cantar a Catherine quien empezó con una suave voz

**Como me apena el verte llorar ** **Toma mi mano siéntela ** **Yo te protego de cualquier cosa ** **No llores mas aquí estoy ** **Frágil te ves dulce y sensual ** **Quiero abrazarte y te protegeré ** **Esta fusión es irrompible ** **No llores mas aquí estoy ** Harry estaba muy impresionado de que Catherine pudiera cantar con ese sentimiento, le dolía lo de violeta, lo sabia pero el estaría ahí par apoyarla **En mi corazón tu vivirás ** **Desde hoy será y para siempre amor ** **En mi corazón no importa que dirán ** **Dentro de mi estarás siempre ** Catherine volteo a ver a violeta, la niña estaba extrañada, porque sentía algo en el pecho?, esa chica era muy bonita y cantaba hermosamente como las sirenas de los cuantos, y ese chico . porque sentía cosas extrañas en el pecho? Abrazo mas para si, los muñecos que tenia **No pueden entender nuestro sentir ** **Ni confiaran en nuestro proceder ** **Se que hay diferencias mas por dentro ** **Somos iguales tu y yo ** Harry se acerco a Catherine y la abrazo por los hombros la chica se apoyo en el, sin dejar de cantar mientras dejaba que todos sus sentimientos salieron en esa canción, la ultima que le cantaría a su niña **En mi corazón tu vivirás ** **Desde hoy será y para siempre amor ** **No escuches ya mas ** **Que pueden saber ** **Si nos queremos mañana y hoy ** **Entenderán lo se ** **Tal vez el destino te hará pensar ** **Mas la soledad tendrás que aguantar ** **Entenderás lo se ** **Lo haremos muy juntos pues ** Todos los niños estaban encantados, como siempre que cantaba Catherine para ellos, pero también sentían una tristeza enorme en la canción, se sintieron protegidos por las letras y por todo lo que oían sin entender muy bien a lo que se referían **En mi corazón créeme que tu vivirás ** **Estarás dentro de mi hoy y por siempre amor ** **Tu**** en mi corazón no importa que dirán ** **Dentro de mi estarás, estarás siempre ** **Siempre aquí siempre ** **Para ti estaré siempre ** **Siempre y por siempre ** Harry , con su mano libre tomo la mano de Catherine para infundirle a confianza, el estaría también para la chica para siempre y por siempre cuando ella no necesitara **Solo mira a tu lado, solo mira a tu lado ** **Solo mira a tu lado, solo mira a tu lado ** **Solo mira a tu lado **

**Yo estaré siempre. **

Catherine termino de cantar y los niños aplaudieron contentos del canción, Catherine les sonrió pero se despidió rápidamente no quería estar mas allí, harry lo entendió y después de unas muy breves dependidas salieron del hotel par ir al coche……….

-será lo mejor ya veras……..-le dijo harry abrazando a cat

Se quedaron unos momentos en el estacionamiento meditando un poco, y cuando vieron que los thompson acompañados de una alegre violeta salían del lugar….. se escondieron dentro del coche, Catherine hecho el toldo arriba para que los taparan no querían que violeta los viera …..

- esa chica cantaba muy bonito verdad?- decía violeta- pero se fue muy rápido quería saber como se llamaba ella y el joven que estaba con ella se veían agradables

Los thompson se miraron sin saber que decir ante esto……

- y como les pondrás a tus muñecos pequeña?- le dijo Miriam con ternura mientras steve abría el coche

La niña miro firmemente a los muñecos pensando en buenos nombre para ellos

- mhhhhhhhh nos e.-dijo y siguió meditando- ah ya se… les pondré harry y Catherine…

A steve thompson s ele cayeron las llaves de la impresión

- y porque ese nombre hermosa?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

- no se.-dijo violeta - esos nombres s eme vinieron a la mente d e repente- dijo la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros

- bien entonces así será- dijo Miriam con una sonrisa- entonces que te parece violeta si vamos con harry y Catherine a tomar una pizza para festejar que ya eres de la familia

- si adoro la pizza- dijo violeta entrando al coche muy feliz

El auto de los thompson se perdió con los demás en el tráfico, Catherine bajo el todo y ellos también se marcharon rápidamente de ahí……

No quisieron hablar mas del asunto, violeta había recordado sus nombres y aunque ellos ya no estarían con ella, al menos sus muñecos estarían con ella….

Esperaban que la niña fuera feliz con ellos , eran buenas personas y esperaban que quisieran a violeta como ellos la habían querido , esa niña les había enseñado mucho y una parte de su corazón se iría siempre con ella donde quiera que fuese

Llegaron hogwarts por al tarde , los demás los observaron en silencio ya que al verlos se habían dado cuenta de la tristeza que tenían los dos así que no dijeron nada dejando las preguntas para el día siguiente

Catherine se fue al dormitorio en slytherin acompañada de harry pues esta noche ninguno de los dos quería estar solo, sin decir nada, ya que podían entender perfectamente los sentimientos entre ellos se durmieron deseando felicidad y alegría para Violeta

Dos días mas tarde las cosas habían cambiado un poco, ya que hermione les dijo que ese era el primero día de enseñanza practica par ser un espía , cosa que puso algo chicos muy emocionados y contentos

Pero no esperaban –al menos ron- que los levantaran a las 4 de la mañana

- porque tan temprano?- se quejo el pelirrojo por décima vez

- es el único momento que podremos hacerlo pues no queremos ser vistos pro nadie…..-le dijo pacientemente julian

Todos se encontraban en al sala de usos múltiples la cual había sido modificada en ella había armas, libros , y aparatos que ninguno de los jóvenes podría saber para que se usaban , además de ropa y accesorios

-bien lo primero es enseñarles a disparar- les dijo hermione- es sencillo- dijo e hizo aparecer unas dianas en el fondo del salón

- todos tomen una pistola- dijo cat- es necesario saber que tan mal lo hacen

Todos tomaron sus armas y dispararon , 5 de los 7 tiros dieron fuera de las dianas, los otros dos estaban muy lejos del blanco

-son peores que tu- dijo divertido julian a hermione con burla

- oigan que eso esta muy lejos no es muy sencillo- dijo draco-además jamás había utilizado una de estas cosas- es imposible darle a la diana

- una vez que lo consigan- dijo hermione cargando su propia arma que saco de su cintura- serán capaces de hacer esto- dijo, y con la mira fija en ellos , descargo su carga sin parpadear en al diana dando todos los tiros en el centro

- wow- dijo harry- eres buena

- ahora no saldrán de aquí hasta poder disparar al menos una vez en la diana- dijo Catherine

Y los chicos lo hicieron. Claro después de mas de 100 tiros cada uno al menos pudieron darle al centro de la diana

- con practica todo se mejorara- les dijo Julián cuando todos entraban al gran comedor

El día siguiente fue peor estuvieron haciendo ejercicio con Catherine desde la madrugada , consiguiendo que para el desayuno los chicos estuvieran exhaustos

- gallinas- les reprocho al pelirroja no aguantan nada

- no se como pueden seguir de pie- dijo ron- a mi me duelen las pestañas

- la practica- dijo escuetamente hermione sirviéndose jugo de naranja

Y esa fue la rutina por las siguientes semanas , practicando, tiro, defensa personal, enseñándoles algunas armas y utilizando los cocimientos que hermione les había dado a través de los libros que les había dado con anterioridad , poco a poco los chicos fueron haciendo condición, también gracia s a que ellos eran muy atentos con las clases pudieron empezar a mejorar poco a poco…..

También la " relación" entre harry y Catherine había iniciado, era muy sencillo básicamente fingir una relación en hogwarts, unas miradas por aquí unas comida juntos y algunas notas que casualmente llegaban a manos de lavender y parvarti y listo , toda la escuela estaba enterada de que harry y Catherine tenían "algo"….. las chicas miraban con velado odio a Catherine y los chicos hacían lo propio con harry, extrañamente cuándo estaban solos, tanto Catherine y harry no hablaban mucho de esto

Una noche en la torre de draco y hermione ella le estaba dando un masaje en la espalda del chico el cual estaba apaleado

- te sientes mejor?- dijo hermione con suavidad al tiempo que seguía masajeando la espalda de draco

- bien- dijo el- como si una manada de hipogrifos hubieran bailado chachachá en mi espalda pero bien gracias

- vamos no seas llorón- dijo hermione- si estamos siendo blandos con ustedes

- tu tuviste que pasar por esto?- dijo draco seriamente

-pues si- dijo hermione- pero lo mió era mas duro- dijo al chica , no teníamos escuela y Catherine me levantaba de madrugada y me dejaba descansar hasta muy entrada la noche

- pobre de mi pequeña- dijo draco levantándose y estrechando a hermione entre sus brazos

- no que estabas muy cansado?- dijo hermione con una ceja levantada

- tu siempre haces que me sienta bien- dijo draco por toda repuesta- tu eres mi medicina……- y l dio unos besos ne el cuello- oye tu sabes algo del noviazgo de catearen con harry?.. no se supone que no pueden estar juntos por las reglas?

- mhhh- dijo hermione tratándose de concentrar y es que las manos de draco eran muy distractoras- pues es que ellos están fingiendo porque si no Catherine se tendría que ir de aquí

- ah si?- dijo draco quien se había olvidado del tema por completo- bueno entonces……. Creo que necesitare tomara mi medicina en e tos momentos…… dijo besándola con pasión

- joven malfoy- dijo hermione- usando su cuerpo para hacer que no le ponga mas ejercicios difíciles?

- funciona?- dijo el esperanzado entre beso y beso

- mh creo que necesitare mas convencimiento- dijo ella picara y así los dos se enzarzaron en la lección que mas les gustaba, el conocer a la perfección el cuerpo uno del otro……

Faltaban tres semanas para salir de vacaciones de invierno, draco ya había mandado la carta a su padre diciéndole que ese invierno no iría con el sino que estaría con el "enemigo" tratando de descubrir que se tenían potter con su amado e ilustre señor oscuro para después informar todos, recibiendo una felicitación de su padre por su buen ojo para los planes y diciéndole por novena vez que lamentaba le hecho de que tuviera que "estar cerca de la sangre sucia" tanto tiempo

Julian era el que al parecer se había tomado el entrenamiento de los chicos mas personal, y pues un día los cito a ellos sin las chicas, las cuales vendrían poco mas tarde, ellos las estaban esperando en las tres escobas en hosmeade

-el arte de la seducción es uno de los mas difíciles-dijo el hombre a sus pupilos- un buen espía es capaz de atraer con la mirada, con un guiño con un gesto, un buen espía roba corazones pero jamás deja que se lo roben, deben de estar preparados para seducir y encantar, los tres son jóvenes apuestos y no les costara trabajo

- si ,si- dijo ron- para ti es fácil- resoplo- eres atractivo y las mujeres se te lanzan por montones

- pero eso es con………...-empezó julian

-practica dijeron los tres chicos imitando lo que habían aprendido a lo largo de las semanas-lo sabemos

- miren y aprendan- dijo Julián cuando vio una mesa ocupada por 4 jóvenes mayores, julian se coloco firme en su silla y se le quedo observando a una de las chicas intensamente- primero es la mirada , debe de ser segura y confiada , sin presentar temor de ningún tipo- les seguía diciendo a los chicos sin dejar de observar a su presa - no titubeen ella volteara

La chica de la mesa una castaña de cabellos rizado sintió la profunda mirada de Julián y lo volteo a ver quedado sumergida en los hermosos ojos aguamarina del chico, la chica se sonrojo y julian levanto su copa- con el mismo vino de siempre- y levantándola su salud le dio un pequeño sorbo para después lamerse con sensualidad los labios

- que note que están interesados- dijo el chico- no pierdan el contacto visual –la chica se sonrojo y se volteo para comentar lo ocurrido con sus amigas las cuales voltearon a ver a julian con una risitas tontas

- alguien mas en esta mesa odia a Julián?- dijo ron y las manos de harry y draco se levantaron

- vamos chicos- dijo Julián sonriente- no es tan difícil

- y en el caso de las chicas?- dijo draco algo preocupado sus pensamientos estaban fuera de su mente… en esos momentos

- bueno- dijo Julián un poco dudoso , la puerta del lugar se abrió en ese instante dejando ver a Catherine y a hermione- será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos. Es algo similar aunque….los resultados…….

Hermione y Catherine observaron rápidamente al mesa de los chicos y quedando de acuerdo con Julián desde antes se sentaron en una mesa alejada de ellos pero desde donde ellos podían verlas a la perfección ambas chicas sonrientes , pidieron unas copas

- fíjense como observan el lugar para ver a la presa adecuada- dijo Julián

Vieron como las chicas observaban el lugar a discreción, aunque las miradas de algunos chicos estaban en ellas desde que entraron

-presas?- dijo harry a quien no le gusto esa palabra

- ya tienen al sujeto en la mira- dijo Julián

Catherine y hermione observaron a dos chicos apuestos en el otro extremo del lugar

-ahora viene la mirada- le sindico julian

- ambas chicas fijaron los rostros de los chicos quienes rápidamente se dieron cuenta de la evaluación y le sonrieron las chicas apartaron con rapidez la mirada

- se finge desinterés para poder atraer la atención, que piensen que solo fue una evaluación rápida y que no les llamaron mucho la atención…..-les dijo Julián- Indiferencia….

Harry y draco no estaban muy contentos con esas descripciones y con las miradas de las chicas

Mientras tanto ellas bebían , sin importarles mucho lo que hacían los demás en el lugar , simplemente disfrutando de la atención recibida pues los chicos de la otra mes a las miraban con profundidad

-ahora viene la seducción- dijo julian- el juego de seducción

Hermione paseaba con lentitud su dedo índice por el borde al copa en una actitud muy sensual, después se llevo ese dedo a la boca donde lo puso colocándose en los labios como para dejar el liquido en sus labios, Catherine mientras tanto había sacado un brillo labial y se aplico un poco en los labios dejándolos , húmedos y sensuales

-Rendición- dijo julian

Las presas fueron rápidamente a la mes de las chicas para invitarle s una copa las cuales sonrieron muy atentas en su tarea

- y listo- dijo julian- de hecho ellos han caído rápidamente después observo que harry y draco observaban furiosos las chicas y a los sujetos esos

Ron simplemente trataba de anotar todo en su mente divirtiéndose de lo demás

- no deben de encelarse por sus……….."amigas"…….es solo trabajo –les dijo julian con ironía ya sabia que algo muy extraño pasaba entre ellos- para ellas eso sujetos no significan nada……. Son solo unos mas

- unos mas …..que ha habido mas?- dijo pálido draco

Pues si – dijo julian- ellas son muy buena s en el arte de seducir he de decir que hermione es muy buena ……. Hay que hacer esto para mucha s misiones por eso es importante que ustedes sepan hacerlo bien

- de que serviría?- dijo harry testarudo- no quiero tener chicas correteando detrás de mi

- habla por ti potter- dijo ron- a mi si me gustaría….además……. Piensen .. si ustedes se sienten así……... Cuando ustedes aprendan a seducir … como se pondrán ellas?...

- jaque mate ron- dijo Julián complacido

- tienes un punto weasley- dijo draco- bien julian como dices que va esa mirada?...

La tarde caía en Hosmeade pero detrás de la casa de los gritos la triada black se preparaba para un desafió enorme

-como que no saben conducir?- dijo cat asombrada- tiene 16 años casi 17 que les pasa?

- yo soy enteramente mago-se excuso draco- en mi familia nunca había coches………

- pues yo se algo por lo de mi padre y su afición pero la ultima vez…..-dijo recordando su experiencia en segundo año y con el sauce boxeador- además no había carretera el mió solo volaba……

-y tu?- dijo la pelirroja a harry

- mi tío no dejaba que me acercara amenos de 300 metros de su coche- dijo como única excusa…

-debemos enseñarles a conducir………- dijo hermione- y rápidamente eso es vital

- podremos tener coches como ustedes?- dio ron esperanzado

- claro es lo lógico- dijo Catherine sin darle mucha importancia….- yo le enseño a ron, tu a draco- le dijo a julian- y tu a harry -señalo a hermione- y que merlín nos agarre confesados

Algunas maldiciones y atascadas en el carro después

- merlín- dijo Catherine- ron en serio sabias prender el coche??????

- estoy algo nervioso- se excuso el pelirrojo para continuación hacerlo bien

- vas muy bien harry- dijo hermione visiblemente sorprendida al ver que harry le había agarrado maña rápidamente……….

Draco los alcanzo con velocidad ante un orgulloso julian

-no cabe duda que soy un buen maestro- dijo el damphire

- hey que ron no lo hace siempre mal- dijo Catherine una vez que se habían reunido todos

Pues harry es un excelente alumno

Los tres chicos observaron la pequeña pelea de sus instructores de manejo

- bueno ya sabes como demostrarlo no?- dijo cat mordazmente

No te estarás refiriendo a …..- dijo julian

- una carrera de autos…….. si- dijo Catherine sonriente- propongo que los llevemos a que vean como se corre así ellos podrán mejorar sus técnicas……….

- no será demasiado precipitado?- les dijo hermione

- no tiene razón cat- dijo julian- cuanto antes aprendan mejor así podrían pasar las pruebas de ingreso

-bueno si lo ponen así- dijo observando a los chicos han pasado el nivel 1 bien

-como que nivel 1?- dijo harry empezando a preocuparse

- no creerán que en la academia es así de sencillo o si?- dijo Catherine- estarán a la disposición las 24 horas del día, si los llaman a las 3 de la mañana se levantan y van, así se hayan dormido a las 2:50 de la mañana

- en realidad e s muy pesado- les dijo hermione- por eso muchos desertan el primer día, una de las explicaciones del porque somos tan pocos …….. hay veces que no podemos comer o dormir, si tenemos horas libres se emplean en cultivar artes , que nos sirven para trabajos o para desarrollar la mente

- que duro- se lamento draco-pero nosotros podremos con eso- dijo jactándose de su recién adquirida habilidad de conductor

- mhhhhhhh hagamos esto- les propuso julian- cada quien adiestra a alguno de ellos.. el próximo fin vamos a las carrera s y que ahí se decida todo……..

-perfecto- dijo hermione- pero que apostamos?

-los autos?''-dijo cat como si nada

- te desaras de tu Blue Passion?- dijo hermione sorprendida

- por supuesto que no….- dijo Catherine- cuando me refería a los autos decía que le que pierda ,comprara los autos de los chicos

- me gusta- dijo julian

- suena perfecto a decir verdad no querría deshacerme de mi querido Shadow Prince- dijo hermione con alegría- el pupilo que llegue en primer lugar , su tutor, no pagara el auto los otros dos si

-de acuerdo- dijo Catherine

-chicos no creen que es un poco exagerado?- dijo harry un poco nervioso

- no digas mas harry- dijo hermione- hay que practicar

- acepto- dijo Julián- draco mañana te veo después de cenar…….. no es necesario entrenar mucho….-dijo jactándose

- nos veremos en la cena- les dijo hermione despidiéndose de los chicos

- se quedaran?- dijo draco confundido

- nosotros también debemos entrenar- les dijo escuetamente cat- además debemos pulir otras cosas…….

-de acuerdo- dijo harry confiando plenamente en Catherine- nos vamos. Aunque no podríamos ver su entrenamiento?

- que dicen?- dijo hermione- podría darles una idea?...

- podríamos hacerlo un poco mas leve- les sugirió Julián- eso les ayudaria a no confiarse

- como quieran- dijo Catherine encogiéndose de hombros mientras se quitaba sin pudor alguno la camisa dejándola en un bra deportivo de color negro

-Catherine- se alarmo ron volteándose para darle la espalda……..

- por merlín- dijo cat refunfuñando mientras sacaba un pants de color negro de su automóvil sin preocuparse mucho de su semi desnudez- no me digan que no han visto a una chica desnuda

Draco ni se molesto en contestar, sin embargo harry y ron se sonrojaron

- hay no otra vez no- Catherine- con hermione tuvimos suficiente…..

- hermione?- dijo draco interesado-

-como sea- dio hermione quitándose también su playera y yendo a su auto de la misma desenfadada forma que Catherine- es hora antes de que se haga mas tarde

Draco fue corriendo hasta donde estaba hermione y quitándose su chaqueta se la coloco a la chica para taparla

- que haces?- le dijo una confundida hermione mientras abría una bolsa deportiva y sacaba el mismo pants que Catherine y se quitaba la chaqueta de draco dándosela a su dueño- porque me pones esto?

- no puedes ir así frente a ellos- dijo draco por toda respuesta

- julian me ha visto con muchísimo menos ropa que esto- le dijo hermione- y harry y ron son casi mis hermanos no hay problema

- eres muy celoso draco- le dijo Julián mientras dejaba sus pectorales al descubierto…- no es bueno esto en este negocio

-hombres- dijo Catherine mientras se quitaba los pantalones ante la atónita mirada de harry quien quiso dejar los ojos cerrados pero la vista de las hermosas y torneadas piernas de Catherine hizo que su mirada se posara en su cuerpo solo vestido en lencería negra- yo sinceramente no quiero pasar por esto otra vez……….

- ustedes son vírgenes?- dijo julian mirando a los chicos seriamente mientras se colocaba una playera negra, ajustada, con el escudo de DS una varita y uNa pistola cruzadas en el pecho además debajo de el estaba una leyenda _"La libertad está en ser dueños de la propia vida." _

- no tienes derecho a hablarme de eso- dijo ron ofendido en su honra

- es virgen -respondió Catherine mientras se colocaba la misma playera que julian pero mas corta y ajustada al cuerpo

-yo no soy virgen- dijo escuetamente draco quien estaba mas concentrado en que a hermione no se le viera nada , ya que ella se había quitado el pantalón

- harry?- insto Julián mientras se ponía un pantalón algo suelto sobre sus boxers negros

- soy virgen- dijo harry apenado pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano tenia que decirlo- entonces supongo que ustedes no lo soy

- no- dijo julian- creo que a mi edad seria vergonzoso que aun lo fuera

- fue este año- dijo escuetamente hermione mientras se encogía de hombros y se ponía el pants negro ajustado sobre sus piernas

- morgana santa, no- dijo Catherine casi asustada- hace tiempo ya también

- bien estamos listos- dijo Julián- y bueno no esta tan mal, no hay que apresurara esas cosas , solo espero que puedan soportan la presión cuando estén en la academia- dijo julian

- a que se refieren?- le pregunto ron a harry-

- créeme que esta vez no creo que nos guste

La triada enfundada en pants y playera negra se juntaron, draco a regañadientes se fue con sus amigos para observar a la triada, la cual , cada uno de sus miembros, saco un portafolios de su automóvil, julian fue el primero en abrirlo ante los ojos de todos y saco una plantilla de pequeños círculos de color carne

- micrófono y audífono- les dijo Julián y les dio a las chica uno cada una que se colocaron en la parte interna de la oreja Julián hizo lo mismo- mas cómodos que la goma de mascar y útil para estos casos

Después saco 3 pares de guante s que las chicas se colocaron con lentitud y elegancia eran de piel de cola cuerno húngaro, esa piel negra se les adhirió como si hubiesen nacido con ella, después Julián se levanto e hizo un pequeño campo donde había cajas y troncos para cubrirse, unas escaleras que llegaban a la parte mas elevada del lugar y a una bandera de color rojo en el centro, el lugar estaba plagado de obstáculos cosa que los chicos pensaron era algo exagerado

- el mas sencillo que pude conjurar- dijo Julián con simpleza- sus armas señoritas, dijo el chico mientras el mismo empezaba a sacar sus pertenencias de su portafolios

Las mandíbulas de ron harry y draco estaban casi al suelo cuándo empezaron a ver las armas de las chicas

Catherine estaba concentrada en sujetarse su revolver al muslo, el del otro lado ya estaba colocado , mientras ponía en su cinturón de espía algunos cargadores , hermione también se había hecho del revolver pero también se coloco un rile de mira a la espalda y se puso unas municiones a lo largo de su torso, repitiendo las armas Julián también se estaba poniendo unas granadas en el cinturón, para finalizar los tres se colocaron un cuchillo de campo en la pantorrilla tapándolo con su pantalón

Las mismas armas, la misma cantidad de municiones para que no hubiera ventaja de ningún tipo , antes de levantarse se colocaron unas gafas negras aparentemente iguales a las que usaban para borrar la memoria pero estas eran diferentes

- con detector de calor, visión nocturna y rayos x- dijo julian- luna ha tenido mucho tiempo libre estos días – dijo en un silbido probando las cosas de sus armas

- sin magia?- dijo distraída Catherine

- sin magia- afirmo hermione mientras le dejaba a draco su varita el chico ya portaba la chamarra del pants

- cuanto tiempo- dijo Julián apuntando ala nada su rifle-

- les parece 45 minutos?- dijo hermione- hay que llegar a la cena

- pero si apenas vana dar las 6 y la cena la sirven a las 9- dijo ron- no nos lleva tanto llegar al castillo

- si pero debemos estar recuperados para entonces- les dijo Catherine con simpleza- 45 minutos estarán bien ……elijo el del centro

- la derecha- dijo hermione-

.- me parece buena la izquierda- dijo julian

- que hay en juego?- dijo Catherine- ya me harte de apostar comida

- que sugieres?- dijo julian malicioso

- humillación publica- dijo cat- los dos que pierdan tendrán que………….. besar a un novato frente a toda la academia eso o algún regalo costoso

- que cruel- dijo hermione- además eso es asqueroso…… va a rebajar mucho nuestro nivel

- por eso mismo es humillación- dijo Catherine

- serás capaz de cumplirlo?- dijo con mordacidad julian

- claro que no – dijo asqueada Catherine - es que yo no voy a perder- dijo con autosuficiencia y empezó a caminar

- bueno regresamos cuanto antes- dijo hermione a los chicos- el primero que toma la bandera roja gana aunque…… no siempre logramos llegar a ella- dijo encogiéndose de hombros siguiendo a julian y a Catherine

- que quiso decir con eso?- dijo harry

- no lo entendí muy bien- dijo ron-

Una vez que la triada estaba en sus posiciones y a la señal de Julián los tres se adentraron en el campo de entrenamiento

A partir de ahí , harry draco y ron se asombraban a cada segundo, ya que tanto hermione como julian y Catherine empezaron a disparase entre si sin ninguna piedad y sin esperar nada mas

Hermione corrió a protegerse detrás de un tronco poniendo su rifle para empezara disparar , esquivo una bala de Catherine

- oye eso estuvo cerca- dijo hermione

- diablos falle- dijo Catherine molesta y saco sus revólveres para dispararle s a julian y a hermione

Julian se quedo protegido por un grueso pilar de cemento, las balas certeras de Catherine habían llegado hasta ahí cuarteando un poco el lugar observando a través de sus lentes los movimientos de las chicas

- hola preciosas- dijo saliendo de sorpresa y empezando a disparar a ambas chicas

-así que rudo no?- dijo Catherine contenta al tiempo que el lanzaba una granada al lugar donde se estaba dirigiendo julian quien se escapo de la explosión pero si lo envió algunos metros detrás

Hermione se levanto de donde estaba ne el tronco y con la mirilla apunto hacia El pecho de julian y disparo….. el damphire era demasiado rápido la bala apenas lo rozo en el torso

- arde- dijo julian con ironía- no pueden ser mas blandas conmigo?- una bala que le rozo la oreja cortesía de cat le dio la respuesta

Cabe decir que ron harry y draco estaban sumamente asombrados al ver al forma que se atacaban sin piedad

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos los revolver de Catherine estaban siendo arrojados con desenfado sobre el campo, tomado ahora el rifle y dos de las granadas que el sobraban, hermione ahora sacaba los revolver y julian solo poseía un revolver y el rifle

Los tres estaban cerca del banderín así que decidieron irse por todo, se acabaron su artillería en ese momento, hermione recibió apenas rozaduras de balas en ambos hombros y la cadera, Catherine había recibido un disparo en el antebrazo derecho y julian uno mas en la pierna

- se están hiriendo de verdad- dijo ron- debemos detenerlos

- no debemos dejarlos ellos nos están enseñando- dijo draco aunque por dentro estaba conciente de que era muy peligroso seguir con esto

Explosiones después, la artillería se había acabado , entonces empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo entre si, la herida de cat hizo que la chica tuviera que dar saltos mas ágiles y patadas mas certeras a hermione quien con una agilidad asombrosa esquivaba , julian aprovecho esto para hacerse del banderín

- ah no eso si que no- dijo hermione

Hermione con rapidez saco su cuchillo aventándolo hacia donde estaba la bandera roja haciendo que esta junto con el puñal quedaran fuera del alcance de cualquiera de los tres, por algún tiempo mas

Así que aun tiempo ambas chicas dejaron de pelearse entre ellas y atacaron al damphire, en realidad era una pelea justa porque de los tres, julian era mas poderoso debido a su sangre damphire, ambas chicas le lanzaron patadas y golpes que el chico lograba esquivar, la mayoría pero la tenacidad de Catherine y hermione hicieron que el chico retrocediera en varias ocasiones

Catherine entonces saco su cuchillo de campo cuando tenían a julian sobre el piso inmovilizándolo

Harry se espanto de esto, cat tenia una mirada decidida, a el s ele hacia conocida esa mirada, donde la había visto antes?, seria capaz de lastimar a julian? Ron y draco tenían pensamientos similares

Entonces Catherine lanzo al estocada, justo cuando el cuchillo estaba por tocar el pecho de julian se oyó un ruido como de campanitas………..

- uy el tiempo se acabo- dijo hermione levantándose como si nada

- y ahora empezaba lo bueno- se quejo cat guardándose el cuchillo en sus ropas otra vez y sacudiéndose las ropas como si hubiera sido solo un paseo

- estaba apunto de empezara atacar- dijo julian- entonces quien gano?

- mh al parecer los tres perdimos- dijo hermione molesta- mh todos compramos regalos para todos?

- si como sea- dijo cat encogiéndose de hombros, ya se ropa para la carrera

- perfecto- dijo julia sonriente- ropa será entonces

Llegaron cansados y sudorosos hasta donde estaban los chicos

- listo vamonos- dijo hermione tranquilamente mientras se quitaba los guantes revelando una pequeña herida por un cuchillo

- como pueden hacer eso?- dijo ron- es muy violento

- te hemos repetido que así es como se hace- dijo Julián- el entrenamiento en la academia si los aceptan ser a mucho mas duro que esto

- se disparaban de verdad- dijo un ofendido harry

- si pero nunca en partes vitales- dijo cat- no tenemos tiempo de ir al hospital- y de su portafolios saco tres pociones violetas que repartió al resto de la triada- con esto bastara

Julián hizo u movimiento con su varita e hizo desparecer las heridas de hermione y extrajo loas balas de el mismo y Catherine

- a darnos un baño y ala cena- dijo hermione contenta-

La triada se fue a sus autos después de desaparecer el campo claro- como si nada hubiera pasado dejando a 3 chicos muy sorprendidos del duro entrenamiento que les esperaría

Los siguientes días fueron en aumento los entrenamientos además de que los chicos aprendían a conducir de un modo asombrosamente rápido, draco ya era capaz de dar giros complicados y harry una ves que pudo agarrar el modo, aprendió a esquivar obstáculos, ron quien ya sabia de eso de manejar también aprendió algunos trucos

Sin embargo había algo que asombraba a julian y a las chicas y así lo hablaron cuando estaban a solas

- yo lo note desde que lo entrene para la misión de Black - les dijo cat- harry aprende hechizos ,con mucha rapidez y tiene una magia muy poderosa

- no es muy normal que un chico posea tanta magia-Les dijo Julián pensativo

- harry siempre ha sacado fuerza cuando los demás no hemos tenido- les dijo hermione- es algo que siempre pensé que hacia por su cuenta

- aun así, eso no lo veremos por completo si lo aceptan en al academia- les dijo julian- ahí veremos cuan fuerte es en realidad

- yo… en verdad pienso que harry esta destinado para acabar con voldemort.. es demasiado fuerte- dijo cat- y ni siquiera esta bien entrenado

-un diamante en bruto- dijo julian- si…….. yo también puedo verlo, ser a un excelente mago harry potter….. solo espero que pueda con esta responsabilidad

- el podrá dijo con toda convicción cat- el es muy fuerte ojala puedan pasar la prueba

- no confías en ellos?- dijo hermione mientras se servia vino

- no, no es eso- dijo la chica- peor es solo que…. Bueno no creo que les sea muy difícil pero. …..Ya no diré mas- acepto la copa que le alargaba Julián

- por los novatos de este año y porque tanto, harry, ron y draco entren a la academia- dijo Julián levantando la copa acción que repitieron las chica s y brindaron por un nuevo comienzo

La semana paso con rapidez y cabe decir que el entrenamiento se hacia mas pasable, tal vez tuvieran un poco mas de condición, faltaban algunas semanas para salir de vacaciones de inviernos , así que el día que los aceptarían en la academia era cada vez mas cercano

Lo extraño era que incluso severus, remus y sirius parecían emocionados con la idea que los chicos ingresaran ala organización, severus les daba libros a escondidas de los demás alumnos, sin decir ninguna palabra solo los miraba severamente como tratando de decirles que si decían algo perecerían algo extraño, remus por otro lado se pasaba sus clases enseñándoles trucos de defensa y ataque , los cuales eran muy agresivos , sirius por otro lado les decir que tenían que lograr entrar a la academia y diciéndoles todo lo que podrían obtener si se quedaban

De cualquier modo harry y los demás se sentían mucho mas preparados el viernes , después de cenar , harry y los demás se dirigieron hacia donde la triad a los esperaba, se irían todo el fin de semana aunque harry no sabia porque, la triada sonrió y les dijo que ya lo entenderían después, cuándo estuvieron en hosmeade, en la casa de los gritos Julián apareció una hermosa camioneta 4 x 4 de color negra con los vidrios polarizados,

-porque no nos vamos como siempre?- dijo draco

- el viaje es demasiado largo y hay que turnarnos para manejar- dijo Julián- no podemos ir en avión seria demasiado llamativo

Pues a donde vamos- dijo ron

-los Ángeles California en América- les dijo cat

- de que hablan porque vamos alla? dijo harry

- vamos a la meca de las carreras , los mejores corredores van alla- dijo hermione- y nosotros regresaremos a ver como están nuestras cosas por alla

- ya han ido?- dijo ron

- la ultima vez fue cuándo hermione estaba por entrar a la escuela, por eso llego tarde al banquete- dijo – entre otras cosas

Los tres chicos supieron que fue también debido a una misión en DS

- vamonos ya ,para llegar en la madrugada - dijo Julián- nosotros volaremos de ida- dio señalando ala chicas y así mismo- para sepan el lugar

Catherine se fue en el asiento de copiloto dejando a hermione, ron draco y harry detrás, Julián iba a manejar primero

Manejar por Inglaterra era normal, pero en cuánto vieron el océano vasto e inmenso todos se quedaron sin palabras, porque a pesar de ser de noche al luna reflejaba la hermosura y la inmensidad del océano, además había muchísimas estrellas

- es tan hermoso- dijo hermione- nunca me cansare de verlo

Aprovechando al oscuridad draco atrajo a la chica hacia su pecho protegiéndola de todo y de todos, guardándosela para si mismo

- ahí esta la estrella polar- dijo cat indiferente a todo fría como siempre- vamos por buen camino en unas horas mas estaremos en casa

- tienen una casa en California?- dijo un sorprendido ron

- tenemos casas por todo el mundo- le dijo Julián con suficiencia- es necesario esconderse en algunos momentos y como les gusto al ultima incursión en California pues……..

- duerman un rato- dijo cat- para que descanse, después me tocara manejar a mi – les dijo la chica pasándoles un termo- esto contiene una poción para dormir , si duermen unas horas sentirán que su descanso es mucho mayor.. mañana es un día agitado y necesitamos toda su fuerza

Todos tomaron con confianza y a excepción de hermione los tres durmieron cual pequeños niños después de un cansado día de juegos

- me han llegado reportes- dijo entonces hermione- muchos espías nivel 1 no están de acuerdo en que demos clases

- idiotas- dijo cat furiosa- no saben que es un castigo?

- un ventajoso castigo- dijo Julián- hasta yo mismo me he dado cuenta, nosotros somos los mejores espías de la organización, y daremos clases a los mas nuevos, moldearemos sus mentes serna iniciados bajo nuestras reglas, ellos nos serán fieles cuando los necesitemos

- guerreros para la ultima batalla?- dijo hermione- es imposible, si según los oráculos la batalla será…….

-dentro de un año……si. Aun falta pero no esta demás empezar a reclutar fuertes y fieros guerreros- dijo julian

-me temo que también tendremos que ir a ver al oráculo- dijo con fastidio Catherine- las cosa son han salido como nos han dicho y temo que mas cambios ocurran

- cat que fue exactamente lo que te dijo el oráculo la ultima vez?- dijo hermione con duda- no nos dejo quedarnos, pues ,dijo que solo te involucraba a ti

Catherine tuvo un momento de duda antes de responder

- dijo _" entonces cuando al luna emerja una noche de noviembre tu habrás perdido la vida que has escogido, ya que tendrás que volver a vivir de una forma que jamás conociste_".. obviamente se refería a que tendría que morir e irme a los infiernos, por eso mismo aprendí ese escudo del avada kadabra, que no funciono del todo

- no creo que vaya por ahí- le dijo hermione- los oráculos siempre hablan de modo confuso no te tome s todo tan literal-

- bueno como sea no se cumplió nada de lo que me dijeron por eso mismo debemos ir otra vez – dijo cat- odio ir a consultar pero es lo mejor que podremos hacer

- pero no de momento- le dijo Julián- los oráculos son los únicos que están protegidos de voldemort si el conociera la ubicación de uno….. no quisiera saber ni siquiera lo que pasaría

- si ya lo se- dijo cat- cosas terribles lo se lo se………. Solo espero que esta vez no se a tan difícil encontrar al oráculo……

- y yo solo espero- dijo hermione con voz mordaz- que cuándo lo encontremos… no te vuelva a disparar ……….

La triada empezó a hablar de otras cosas sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos esmeraldas habían oído toda la conversación………….

Iba amaneciendo cuándo llegaron a California…..Los Ángeles para ser mas precisos , draco y ron habían despertado y los chicos estaban cargando gasolina para el pequeño trecho que quedaba, aun así era le primer viaje a América para ron y harry y estos estaban muy contentos

Mira….. - decía ron como cada 5 segundos durante la ultima media hora- es como en casa pero con playa

Iban pasando por una avenida donde del lado derecho estaba le mar y del lado izquierdo mas edificios

El mar. Tan inmenso , harry quería decirle s que se detuvieran, el nunca lo había visto…cuándo sus tíos iban a la playa nunca lo llevaba así que el solo la conocía por las fotos o por los reportes de televisión, lo mas cercano a esto que estaba era el gran lago en hogwarts, así que al ver por primer a vez el mar no pudo mas que emocionarse ,así que ,agradeciendo que iba en el asiento del copiloto pudo observar el mar

Y guardarlo para si, no quería que los demás se burlasen de el

Pero Catherine, quien iba a conduciendo había notado su emoción y como la había reprimido y aunque había prometido no hacerlo quiso saber porque harry estaba así

Aunque no fue una intrusión profunda solo superficial y además harry no se había dado cuenta dado su emoción, ella supo lo que el mar significaba para el

Y reprimiendo, el porque , hacia algo para ver a harry feliz, la chica aparco en un pequeño estacionamiento el amanecer había iluminado por completo el lugar y el mar parecía inmenso

- que pasa?- dijo julian- estamos por llegar cat

- solo quiero mojarme un poco los pies julian no me molestes- dijo la chica- no se tu pero yo estoy molida he conducido por mas de 3 horas y realmente necesito refrescarme

- la casa esta a unos minutos- dijo hermione- no puedes relajarte en la tina?

- solo déjenme hacer mi voluntad esta vez- les dijo cat y no espero nada mas se bajo de la camioneta y se giro hacia harry- no vienes harry?- dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y doblaba sus pantalones- vamos a mojarnos un poco los pies

Julian no entendía ese comportamiento en Catherine, por lo general ella hubiera llegado hasta la casa, pues ellos tenían una playa privada así que , que pretendía Catherine?

Y entonces al ver a harry lo supo

Pues harry tenia la misma mirada d e el, hacia ya algunos años , cuándo vio el sol por primera vez, eran tiempos obscuros cuándo no podía ni acercarse a una ventana cuándo había luz de por medio , pero gracias a la poción Solaris pudo hacerlo, como recordaba ese día, era una amanecer, estaba con lily y james , ellos lo observaban temerosos de que la poción no funcionara

Pero entonces vio el sol a lo lejos y tuvo que contenerse demasiado para no llorar, quedarse ahí y sentir por primera vez los rayos del sol sobre su piel fue demasiado hermoso, sublime, lily y james lo sabían y se quedaron ahí a su lado solo contemplándolo

Y ahora Julián observaba a harry de la misma manera………. Seria posible que fuera la primera vez que harry viera el mar?... el damphire sonrió , si, era eso, harry se veía muy emocionado y contento mientras seguía a Catherine hacia el mar

Y como diablos Catherine se había dado cuanta de eso?

Hermione estaba junto a draco ya ron también caminando hacia al playa

Las olas eran grandes debido a lo temprano del día por ello no se podían meter adentro pero para harry quien había sido privado antes de muchas mas cosas eso era el paraíso

- no podremos meternos hasta media mañana- le dijo cat sin verlo pero entendiendo lo que pensaba le chico- pero regresaremos, en casa, también tenemos un pequeña playa podemos meternos ahí

Harry la volteo a ver con rapidez como tratando de entender como es que la chica lo sabia, sentía el tacto fresco del mar en sus pies , mojándolo, así como a ella, ese era un momento que guardaría toda su vida

- es hora de regresar- dijo hermione mientras cerraba su teléfono- el "pequeño Juan" nos espera en su taller a las 12

- de acuerdo- dijo cat y sin decir mas se encaminó hacia la camioneta

- quien es le "pequeño Juan"?- dijo ron

- es un mecánico que se encargara de sus automóviles-les dijo julian sin decir nada mas

Al llegar a la " casa " de la triada en California los chicos no pudieron mas que asombrarse nuevamente de ellos, pues la casa era una mansión, de estilo veraniego, en un lujoso fraccionamiento, que tenía dos plantas , una piscina, una cancha de tenis y playa privada

Al llevar fueron recibidos por una mujer mayor de aspecto bonachón que les dirigió sonrisas a la triada y a los chicos

- que bueno que llegaron jóvenes- les dijo la mujer-- acabo de terminar el desayuno dejan sus cosas en el vestíbulo y pasen a la mesa

- gracias Rosa - dijo hermione con una sonrisa- ellos son draco, harry y ron, chicos ella es Rosa, la mejor bailarina de bailes de salón del mundo

- señorita - dijo Rosa con una sonrisa- no diga esas cosas- estos chicos se ven muy flacos hay que darles algo mas nutritivo que comer. Pues de que se alimentan ustedes?

- tengan cuidado o rosa los hará comer hasta que se vena como crabbe y goyle- les susurro cat

- la oí señorita- dijo rosa de camino ala cocina

- hey que por mi no hay problema- dijo ron demasiado audible ganándose una risa de la mujer en la cocina

-vengan les mostrare las habitaciones- les dijo hermione llevándolos al piso superior- esta es la tuya harry- dijo enseñándole una a la derecha- esta la tuya- le dijo a draco abriendo la del centro, y est ala tuya dijo a ron abriendo la de la izquierda- su habitaciones están aquí y las nuestras alla- dijo señalándoles un pasillo, estaremos muy cerca así que no hay problema

- hace cuánto tiene esta casa?- dijo draco

- apenas desde este verano- dijo Julián- cuando veníamos aquí estábamos un departamento- dijo mientras observaba a cat – pero para festejar que hermione había pasado su prueba de iniciación pues decidimos comprar una casa para venir cuándo queramos

- además ahí podemos guardar los autos sin problemas- dijo cat con suficiencia

-"los " autos?- dijo harry

- por supuesto- dijo hermione- no corremos con los que tenemos en Londres … no son adecuados

Y con este comentario los chicos fueron a desayunar , la platica con Rosa era divertida, la mujer los hizo reír al platicarles de la travesuras de su hijito mayor que no se podía estar quieto

- y se sale así, con todos los peligros de la calle- dijo alice mientras le servia otro plato de waffles a ron quien parecía encantado con al idea

- pero Rosa el chico tiene que aprender a vivir- dijo julian con una sonrisa

- y no les he agradecido por dejar que le viviera aquí conmigo- les dijo Rosa a la triada- en verdad lo extrañaba cuándo estaba en nueva york

- no es nada- dijo cat- así tienes quien te cuide- pero por cierto donde esta?

- es verdad, ustedes no lo conocen- dijo alice- fue al mar y se quedara ahí un rato. Ese niño solo sabe jugar …………

- ya lo veremos- dijo cat- es hora de irnos-

- pórtense bien y llévense un abrigo estamos en noviembre……

- si, si- dijo hermione ya de camino al garaje

- wow- dijo harry nada mas al llegar

Pues le garaje tenia un colección de autos, además de motocicletas, algunas tipo ninja , otras normales , los automóviles eran todos diferentes algunos negros , otros azules con grabados e inscripciones, algunos convertibles y otros totalmente cubiertos, se podría decir que de todos esos autos transformados y llenos de color el único que desentonaba era la camioneta en la que habían llegado , que era de un sobrio color negro sin ninguna inscripción

-yo quiero ese auto - dijo ron al ver un hermoso auto convertible color rojo pasión el cual tenia grabados en negro

- tranquilo- dijo julian – esa belleza es Red dessire y es mi bebe, nunca nadie la ha manejado de no ser yo

Había dos autos mas tapados con mantas al fondo del garaje

-Y esos?- dijo harry

- son nuestros- dijo cat- los verán esta noche pero debemos irnos ya o el "pequeño Juan" se molestara

Subiéndose la camioneta llegaron hasta un taller de autos enorme, había autos arreglados en la entrada, ellos aparcaron la camioneta y entraron donde mas de una veintena de hombres paseaban por todo el lugar

- tráeme esos pernos- decía uno

- necesito mas pegamento por acá- dijo otro

Y un hombre enorme corpulento- parecido a un oso- se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa amenazadora, estaba limpiando sus manos con un trapo sucio de grasa

- hola chicos- dijo el hombre que bueno que han llegado- estamos a tiempo

- hola pequeño Juan- dijo julian - ellos son amigos nuestros, harry draco y ron…..

- draco?- dijo el pequeño Juan sorprendido- te llamas draco?………

- algún problema?- dijo draco a la defensiva

- no ninguno ,pero….. Bueno ya entenderán después – dijo el pequeño Juan - han visto los coches de afuera?... esos son nuevos

- déjate de tonterías Juan y enséñanos lo bueno- dijo cat con impaciencia- no tenemos todo el día correremos en el Infierno esta noche

Juan dio un silbido bajo y se quito el sudor de la frente con el trapo sucio

- vaya- dijo Juan- entonces vayamos por los postres. Están locos …"el infierno2 Esta juventud- y siguió hablando mas para si

Entonces todos se subieron a una camioneta 4x4 para llegar a una vieja y tranquila tintorería

- que diablos hacemos ahí?- le dijo ron a draco

Pero nadie le contestó entraron al establecimiento como si nada ante el inmutable dependiente quien solo se fijo en Juan y los dejo pasar a donde estaban las puertas para empleados que en realidad ocultaban un pequeño elevador que descendía

Llegaron a una especie de estacionamiento construido en el sótano de la tintorería y con dimensiones increíbles el lugar estaba lleno de autos

- aquí están los recién nacidos- dijo Juan orgullosamente

- y porque aquí?- dijo draco

- digamos que sus mejoras no son del todo……. Legales- dijo el pequeño Juan encogiéndose de hombros

Ante ellos una veintena de automóviles reconstruidos y mejorados estaban frente a ellos

Tenían equipos de sonido que harían envidiar a cualquier concierto, pantallas de plasma, GPS, rines cromados y de lujo, además de accesorios en la tecnología de punta, había incluso una camioneta con un pequeño sauna en el área de carga, todos pintados cuidadosamente y con pinturas o grabados, cada uno con luces y un lujo increíble

- vaya- dijo ron asombrado- están geniales

- entonces vayan y escojan uno- dijo hermione- no se tarden mucho- y se dio al vuelta para empezar a platicar con el pequeño Juan

Ante esto los tres chicos se sorprendieron, pero aun así acataron la petición de hermione , caminaron entre los carros sorprendiéndose de las cosas y los colores que portaban cada uno

Harry encontró un auto color verde profundo, con el dibujo intrincado de un fénix en el capo, de color negro, era el símbolo del fénix, era convertible y realmente hermoso era un Lotus Spirit

- veo que te ha gustado el fénix- dijo Juan- este auto ha pasado por tanto, ya ha corrido antes, pero su conductor murió al chocarlo, sin embargo este precioso siguió vivo por eso, el fénix en el capo, revivió de sus cenizas y ahora es hermoso………

- me quedo con este- dijo harry identificándose con el auto de inmediato

Draco entonces se topo con un auto que tenia el dibujo perfectamente trazado de un dragón que lo cubría por completo, era convertible también y tenia además pantalla de televisión y sonido home theater , el dragón tenia sus ojos fijos al frente y sus garras estaban hacia delante como si volara, era un BMW spider

- por eso se me hizo raro tu nombre le dio Juan acercándose a el- este se llama draco..- dijo señalando a coche- ese dragón vino a mi mente en un sueño, y lo recordé tan vividamente que simplemente quise que estuviera en un auto………..

- entonces será mió- dijo con decisión el rubio

Mientras tanto ron estaba sumamente encantado con los autos, pero en especial con uno azul amarino que tenia unas inscripciones ne rojo el pelirrojo podía entenderlas a la perfección era un hermoso alfa romeo

-la luna guiara mis pasos- dijo ron leyendo lo que decía en los costados del auto

- esa inscripción la vi en un muro cuando iba a la escuela hace años no se que signifique pero se ve perfecto en el auto

- este es para mi- dijo el pelirrojo

Poco después habían elegido sus autos y estaban en el despacho del pequeño Juan

-bien pues si siguen pensando ir al infierno esta noche, debo de advertirles, hay un chico nuevo que se instalo desde que ustedes se fueron el verano pasado- dijo el hombre normalmente- ha ganado todas las carreras y ya nadie mas quiere quitarle el trono de rey , de hecho estaban esperanzados con que regresaras julian….. y ustedes chicas , si siguen con su tonto acuerdo, Podrían llevarse un sorpresa esta noche

- es tan bueno?- dijo cat sin sorprenderse

- si ,parece que hubiera nacido al volate- dijo Juan- pero en fin debía avisarles…….. las apuestas esta noche están arriba de los 500 mil por carrera , y si ustedes quieren estos autos serán……- dijo y escribió una cantidad en un papel ,

Julian observo al cantidad obscena de dinero en el papel y se encogió de hombros

Bien- dijo julian- pero mañana te pagaremos hoy nos jugaremos la compra

- vaya- dijo Juan- una buena carrera entonces?- dijo el chico- iré a verlos esta noche- y chicas- dijo a las que ya se habían levantado- me gustan las faldas a cuadros- dijo con un guiño travieso en su cara redonda

Ambas chicas rieron por ello y salieron del lugar

Harry , draco y ron estuvieron sumamente entretenidos descubriendo los aditamentos de sus nuevos juguetes

- después le diremos a gamma que les coloque armas y los necesario- dijo cat mientras acariciaba la superficie del auto fénix de harry

-vengan vamos a la playa un rato- le dijo hermione desde la sala-

Poco tiempo después los chicos ya estaban en la playa disfrutando el sol, Julián quien era mas delicado en ese aspecto estaba bajo una sombrilla con su glorioso cuerpo enfundado en un traje de baño negro que hacia que las chicas que pasaban por ahí se detuvieran a contemplarlo

Harry y draco estaban en el agua y ron estaba tratando de ordenar pizza para que se la entregaran en la playa- ya que había aprendido a utilizar por completo el celular que le habían dado en al ultima misión

Cuando harry y draco fueron hacia ellos y se quedaron congelados ante lo que vieron, ron quien había pasado su mano delante de sus amigos se dio la vuelta para seguir la mirada de los cichos, y después se encogió de hombros….. Que había de extraño en eso?

Eran cat y hermione ambas con unos bikinis de color rojo y blanco respectivamente, los cuales dejaban poco a la imaginación, ambas chicas con lentes obscuros, sandalias en una mano, toalla en otra y bronceador caminaban despreocupadamente hacia ellos

- perdón la tardaza- dijo hermione.- No encontraba mi bronceador

- si como sea- dijo ron tratando de hacerle entender a la operadora que la pizza eran de tamaño familiar con triple ración de queso….

Harry y draco seguían embobados pues , mientras draco recordaba ese cuerpo debajo del suyo , en éxtasis, harry deseaba ese cuerpo debajo suyo en éxtasis

-como esta s Jules?-dijo cat mientras extendía su toalla y se sentaba al lado del damphire

- no me quejo-Dijo mientras saludaba unas chicas que pasaban por quinta ves y miraban molestas las recién llegadas

- solo venimos a descansar un poco- les dijo hermione a los chicos que seguían parados sin saber muy bien que decir- vamos de compras

- pero si se han traído una maleta enorme cada una y solo estaremos hasta mañana

- ya oíste al pequeño Juan….. Le gustan la s faldas escocesas- le dijo cat- así que eso nos pondremos

- como quieran- les dijo Julián para no discutir con las chicas- y a ustedes dos que diablos les pasa?

- debe ser el sol- dijo distraídamente ron mientras cerraba su teléfono

- si, si- dijo draco rápidamente- eso es

- hay demasiado y eso que estamos en noviembre- les dijo harry

- bienvenidos a California.-dijo hermione- el clima siempre es así, el sol, el mar, los trajes de baño y la fiesta por la noches

Un pequeño grupo de chicos se acerco entonces y se colocaron delante de cat y hermione quienes estaban al sol solo sentadas en sus toallas-ya que harry y draco estaban sentados debajo de la sombrilla de julian "por el sol" del cual se quejaban-

- hola preciosas- dijo un rubio de piel blanca – no quieren venir a una fiesta privada con nosotros?

- tengo que lavarme el cabello- dijo cat con mordacidad sin ni siquiera mirarlo mientras se colocaba los lentes

- vaya una chica agresiva- dijo uno - y tu que dice s – le dijo a hermione

- yo le lavo el cabello- dijo hermione también ignorándolo mientras estiraba su toalla bien

-vamos se divertirán- insistió otro de los chicos

- venimos con ellos- dijo escuetamente cat mientras se recostaba señalando a los chicos Julián les envió una mirada penetrante y ron- quien estaba cuidando a sus hermanas- estaba apretando los puños , claro sin olvidar las miradas fulminantes de draco y harry quine parecían decir" acércate un paso mas y mueres". – pregúntenles si quieren que vayamos

- no , mejor nos vamos- dijeron aun tiempo los chicos- pero si cambian de parecer- le dio una tarjeta a Catherine quien no la tomo, entonces el chico al dejo sobre la arena- ahí esta la dirección, háblenme chicas- y así el grupito se fue

- californianos…..-dijo en suspiro hermione y después se dirigió a cat- no te pondrás bronceador?... te quemaras- dijo mientras abría su bronceador y comenzaba a aplicárselo en el rostro y el pecho

- ahhh el sol siempre me da somnolencia- dijo cat con la voz pausada pero aun así se levanto y empezó a aplicarse el bronceador –

Tanto draco como harry observaba aun idiotizados , el como las chicas se aplicaban esa suave crema por todo el cuerpo, como podían ser tan sensuales?... draco por supuesto pensaba en como quería a esa chica y por un momento pensó en taparla pero mejor para evitar su furia mas tarde decidió dejarla así, después de todo el estaba orgulloso de su hermione

Cuando cat se dio vuelta entonces pudieron apreciar la marca en su espalda baja eran unos signos extraños y además una pequeña luna creciente de color negro en el centro , el tatuaje estaba en el centro de la espalda baja de Catherine

Harry quedo embobado ante el especular cuerpo de cat quien a pesar de ser joven lo tenia bien formado- gracias a los entrenamientos

- y esa marca?- fue draco quine también había visto el tatuaje- hermione tiene uno parecido

-y tu como sabes eso?- dijo ron mordaz?

- el día del ataque - dijo draco siendo sincero

- a ver el tuyo herm- dijo ron

Hermione se levanto y todos apreciaron las mismas ,marcas que el tatuaje de cat solo que una rosa negra estaba en medio de las grecas en el mismo lugar que el de la pelirroja

- julian también tiene la suya- dijo hermione como toda defensa

- julian?- dijo harry

El damphire se dio la vuelta rápidamente y solo el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran ver las mimas marcas que en los anteriores tatuajes pero con la diferencia de una extraña letra en un lenguaje desconocido

- que significan- dijo draco

- las grecas significan inmortalidad- dijo Catherine- además cada uno tiene su alias de DS en el, la mía la luna creciente negra por black moon

- la rosa negra por Black rose – dijo hermione

- el mió es la palabra wicca para noche- dijo julian encogiéndose de hombros- no quería ponerme un paisaje en al espalda

- y que paso?- dijo ron- porque se las han hecho?

- una larga historia- dijo cat - herm?- pidió a la castaña mientras se acercaba y sin que nadie viera conjuraba una sombrilla para estar cerca de sus amigos , ambas chicas se sentaron debajo de esa sombrilla que estaba justo al lado de la de los chicos para acercarse mas y platicar a gusto

- verán- empezó hermione un poco nerviosa- cuando hice mi prueba para DS …… bien. La pase y para festejar Julián nos llevo a festejar a México…….

- aquí en América¡- dijo ron asombrado

- bueno el caso es que nos fuimos a México y entramos a un bar. Donde tomamos tequila ……

- que buen tequila era ese- puntualizó cat- creo que tenemos unas botellas aquí……..

- bueno el caos es que . terminamos algo mal……….- dijo con la mirada en otro lugar- entonces yo quise.. bien quería hacerme un tatuaje………

- no, no quisiste- dijo cat con malicia- nos ordenaste llevarte aun lugar donde te lo hicieran……

- oye .-dijo hermione y después sonrió- bueno cuando llegamos a cat y julian los cuales estaban también mal decidieron ponerse uno, el caso es que esto significa nuestra unión como equipo y por la fidelidad a DS

- bien yo no estaba tan mal- dijo Julián- simplemente me divertía verlas a las dos- ambas chicas lo miraron mal- y además las grecas eran de una antigua civilización la cual cuando luchaban se las colocaban en el cuerpo a los guerreros de esta forma ellos conseguían la "inmortalidad" para no morir en los campos de batalla

-vaya- dijo draco mientras pensaba en eso-

- lo mejor fue al día siguiente- dijo hermione- yo no recordaba mucho de esa escena y cuándo me fui a bañar para despejarme de la cabeza……. Bien no es muy bonito ver una enorme gasa en tu espalda y que al quitarla te des cuenta que te has marcado para sierpe

- bien podremos ocultarla- dijo cat- aunque por el uniforme de la escuela y el traje de DS es poco probable que lo vean

Harry con unas ganas enormes de acariciar ese tatuaje en cat solo asintió con la cabeza

- creo que voy por mi pizza – dijo ron- ya debe de haber llegado

- hey harry se bueno y ayúdame- le dijo cat al chico colocándose delante de el y de espalda pasándole el bronceador, me he quitado del sol pero no quiero estar de dos colores

Mientras harry tomaba con manos temblorosas el pequeño tubo pensaba le porque lo afectaba tanto estar frente a la pelirroja, era incompresible, bah de seguro eran los nervios por sus pruebas , si eso era

Mas tarde, y una pizza después, las chicas se despidieron de los jóvenes para arreglarse para las carreras de esa noche

- aun no se porque se tiene que ir desde ahora- se quejo ron todo mojado ya que se habían metido al mar y habían jugado entre ellos-

- tenemos cosas que hacer- le dijo cat- adema son podemos llegar juntos al infierno

-como?- dijo harry intrigado

-este es le trato ustedes no nos conocen ni nosotros, si todo sale bien saldremos limpios de esto –les dijo hermione-

- pero porque- les dijo ron

- el infierno esta lleno de personas que no aceptarían que fuésemos acompañadas- dijo cat simplemente- pero si ganan la carrera. Podremos venirnos juntos casa…….. nos vemos

Y si mas ni mas se fueron de ahí, harry los chicos quedaron algo intranquilos con las palabras de las chicas

La noche había caído, harry y los demás estaban listos para ir al infierno,

Harry llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla una playera negra y un cinturón de estoperoles, draco una camisa desabrochada en el pecho y un pantalón negro, ron llevaba una playera verde de manga corta y un pantalón a la cadera , Julián se puso unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa totalmente desabrochada de color blanco

Cada uno en su auto siguieron a julian rumbo al infierno

Cuando llegaron estaba asombrados el lugar estaba en las afueras de la cuidad era una especie de bodegón enorme , el cual estaba repleto de chicos y autos, la música sonaba cortesía de un grupo en vivo y un dj que estaban haciendo enloquecer al publico, peor antes de ingresar se encontraron con los de seguridad

- hey Julian - dijo un hombre de piel negra de dos metros a Julián quien ni se inmuto de la apariencia de rockero del sujeto- hace tiempo que no te veía

- ya sabes mis negocios- dijo el damphire- mira traigo carne fresca- unos chicos de Londres

- vaya europeos- dijo el hombre- pasen … apenas comienza esto

- por cierto se están poniendo?- dijo Julián antes de regresar par aparcar su coche

- se mueven por 500 grandes- dijo el hombre

- bien- dijo Julián

Una vez que entraron al lugar donde la música estaba todo volumen ron no pudo aguantar al tentación de preguntar

- como que 500 grades?- dijo sin saber a que se refería

- aquí todo se maneja en dólares - dijo Julián- es que las apuestas están en 500 mil dólares por carro que compita

Los chicos s asombraron de la cantidad de dinero que se manejaba ahí, dejaron sus coches y se asombraron de que Julián conocía a muchos ahí, algunos lo saludaban y otros lo retaban a carreras que luego desistían al ver el auto de julian

-Red dessire?- dijo una chica acercándose a ellos, era asiática y de una belleza increíble- hola hermoso cuánto tiempo

- Akari….-dijo Julián con sensualidad- es un placer verte por acá……..

- me has dejado muy abandonada- dijo al chica haciendo un puchero- pero bueno quienes son tus guapo amigos?

- harry, draco y ron… ellos vinieron a visitarme de Londres….. chicos ella es Akari la mejor corredora de Asia- dijo julian la chica les dio una reverencia graciosa

- y la que ganara esta noche al carrera – dijo al chica señalando un carro de color rosado fuerte- esa es mi belleza………… y ella paralizara a tu rojo deseo………

-pues querida yo que tu no apostaría todo…….. hay rumores que las kamikaze estarán aquí hoy…….

- chikuso…….-dijo la japonesa usando la palabra japonesa para "mierda"- eso no me lo esperaba……..podría ponerse divertido. Bueno debo irme a arreglar eso no quiero que me agarren desprevenida… ah pero antes.. julian……… ten cuidado con Álvaro Rodríguez. Ese latino podría ganarte………

- lo tendré en cuenta- le dijo julian sin darle mucha importancia para después acercarse a los chicos- ah por cierto, aquí todos son muggles así que no quiero problemas con las varitas esta noche de acuerdo?- dijo en un todo serio y formal

Después de que la oriental se fue, julian abrió los coches, dejando el motor, las bocinas y el interior expuestos a la admiración de todos , al igual que los chicos , se tomaron unas cervezas mientras seguían oyendo el sonido de la música, draco y harry se preguntaban cuando llegarían las chicas, ya era muy tarde y aun no se presentaba, hasta cuándo llegarían?

Entonces el sonido de un claxon se oyó por el lugar, varios voltearon los rostros e incluso el grupo de música, se paro, todos contemplando a las recién llegadas

En dos BMW viper, uno de color negro con dibujos en plata , otro en azul profundo con unas extrañas grescas en negro, llegaron dos chicas hermosas

Estas se estacionaron en el centro del lugar, deseosas de ser admiradas, ambas bajaron al mismo tiempo, una de cabellos de fuego, vestida con una falda pequeña escocesa, camisa blanca, botas altas negras y peinada de dos coletas bajas era Catherine vestida como una pequeña colegiala, la otra de cabellos negros llevaba exactamente el mismo atuendo, las dos chicas se sentaron en el capo de sus autos con una pierna levantada dejando que sus atributos hicieran el resto, sus ojos delineados y sus labios rojos eran focos de atracción inevitables

- cat?- dijo harry con la mandíbula abajo

Draco quería decir algo, no quería lanzarles cruciatus a los estupidos que veían a su hermione de esa manera

-que hermosos autos- dijo ron todo despistado

- eso son –empezó julian-Blue Passion de Catherine y Shadow Prince de hermione , con esos han ganado muchas carreras

- mira a esas ricuras…- dijo un chico moreno con atuendo hip-hop a la derecha de los chicos- ven vamos a ellas……………..

- oye tu- empezó ron quién ya se había dado cuanta de las miradas no santas de los hombres ahí presentes

Pero entonces el pequeño Juan se acerco a las chicas colocándose en medio de ambos autos y dado una mano a cada chica las ayudo a bajar , estas le sonrieron coquetas y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla al voluminoso hombre este solo sonrió y los demás hombres chasquearon la lengua

- con ese gesto se dieron cuenta que están protegidas por el pequeño Juan – les dijo Julián- y todos los que están aquí saben que no deben meterse con las cosas del pequeño juan

Porque?- dijo harry valorando mas al hombre

- porque es un ex-convicto , estuvo preso por asesinato- dio julian- a pesar de su aspecto cuando esta enojad puede dar problemas

Como habían dicho desde antes, las chicas los observaron dándoles unas sonrisas coquetas , pero sin dar a entender que los conocían de alguna parte, como Julián les dijo ya mas tarde podrían acercarse aun no

Así que harry y draco tendrían que estar haciendo enemigos al ver los pobres imbeciles que se les acercaban a sus chicas

Akari se acerco a las chicas e intercambio algunas palabras con ellas, no sabían que le habían dicho pero cat se río levemente al tiempo que le daba la mano a la chica en señal de aceptación y después hermione hacia lo mismo, el pequeño Juan se había separado un instante de ellas y lo hombres aprovecharon para acercarse, logrando lo mismo que los chicos de la playa….. absolutamente nada…….

- chicas vengan- dijo el pequeño Juan acercándose y mirando mal a un par de chicos de color que se habían acercado- van a cantar

- hey Juan que aun no es tiempo- dijo cat

- si porque después estarán corriendo akari ay se esta encargando de eso- les dijo el hombre y les paso un micrófono de diadema a cada una

El silencio se había entonces cuando Juan hizo eso, incluso harry y draco quienes no habían desviado laminada para nada se habían quedado mudos por completo, todos en el infierno sabían que significaba ese gesto………. Ellas iban a cantar……….

Las chicas le dirigieron una sonrisa traviesa a Juan cuándo este se les acerco para saber que canción cantarían ambas se lo dijeron y el pequeño Juan se sorprendió, aun así corrió tanto como su cuerpo le permitía para decirle al dj que canción poner

- mi regalo par ustedes- dijo entonces le pequeño Juan en el micrófono del dj

Entonces empezó a sonar una canción sensual y seductora ambas chicas empezaron a cantar con voz suave y aterciopelada

**Baby  
Ladies  
Fellas  
Are you ready?  
****Lets**** dance  
(ooooh) Baby **

**Nene  
Chicas  
Amigos  
Están listos?  
Vamos a Bailar **

**  
(ooooh) Nene**

Moviendo sus caderas con sensualidad, fue Catherine quien empezó a cantar hermione le hacia los acompañamientos

**I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fuck with me (babe) **

**Se que te gusto,(Se que te gusto)  
Se que es asi..(se que es asi)  
Es por eso que cuando estoy cerca  
ella se te tira encima.(se te tira encima)  
Se que lo quieres, (se que lo quieres)  
Es facil de ver. (es facil de ver)  
Y en el fondo de tu mente  
Se que estarias cogiendo conmigo. **

Se movían recorriendo sus autos con la mas alta sensualidad, casi se podría decir que las miradas masculinas estaban concentradas en ellas, en sus movimientos , el contoneo de su falda

Entonces ambas cantaron el coro a un tiempo

**  
****Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
****Don't**** cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha**

No desearías que tu novia sea caliente como yo  
No desearías que tu novia sea una loca como yo  
A que no, A que no  
No desearías que tu novia sea ruda como yo  
No desearías que tu novia sea divertida como yo  
A que no, A que no 

Entonces empezaron a acercarse a los chicos que les habían hecho un circulo, harry, draco , ron y Julián también lo habían hecho, hermione entonces empezó a cantar y Catherine los acompañamientos

**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I dont care **

**  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share**

Pelea el sentimiento (pelea el sentimiento)  
Solo libéralo (solo libéralo)  
por que si esto no es amor  
Solo esto no es suficiente para dejar un hogar feliz  
Vamos mantengamos esta amistad (vamos mantengámosla)  
Tienes que jugar limpio (Tienes que jugar limpio)  
Ves, no me importa

**Pero se que ella no querrá compartirte**

Entonces fue cuándo todo empezó , Catherine empezó a desabrocharse al falda escocesa, con sensualidad, tanto que hubo alguno intentos de chicos quienes se querían acercar, todos se quedaron en su lugar cuándo hermione empezó a hacer lo mismo, draco ya estaba punto de ir a para parar a la chica ,cuándo al quitarse las faldas amabas se quedaron en dos shorts cortos, a la cadera de color negro totalmente marcando las curvas de cada una

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
****Don't**** cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha**

No desearías que tu novia sea caliente como yo  
No desearías que tu novia sea una loca como yo  
A que no, A que no baby  
No desearías que tu novia sea ruda como yo (ruda)  
No desearías que tu novia sea divertida como yo (grandes emociones)  
A que no, A que no 

Lanzaron las faldas aun tiempo , los chicos se pelearon por los trozos pequeños de tela escocesa mientras ellas se movían alrededor de ellos y sin dejar de cantar , fue cat quien siguió parándose frente a un chico y acercándosele demasiado

**I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind (you aint blind)**

Se que estoy en tu mente  
Se que podriamos pasar un buen rato  
Yo soy tu amiga  
Soy divertida  
Y estoy bien  
No voy a mentir  
Mirame brillar  
Tu no estas ciego (no estas ciego) 

Entonces fue el turno de hermione quien tomo a otro emocionado chico de color, para hacer lo mismo, este se había aventurado y le había colocado las manos en la cintura mientras la chica se movía frente a el, hermione no hizo nada para detenerlo

**I know I'm on your mind  
I know wed have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind**

Se que estoy en tu mente  
Se que podriamos pasar un buen rato  
Yo soy tu amiga  
Soy divertida  
Y estoy bien  
No voy a mentir  
Mirame brillar  
Tu no estas ciego 

-un voldemort, dos voldemort- decía draco en voz baja- cinco voldemort…………

- que diablos haces?- el dijo harry sin verlo concentrado en los bailes- cuentas para tranquilizarte?

- no – dijo draco furioso- veo cuantos lord voldemort necesitaría para destruir a esos estupidos que no dejan de ver a hermione

Harry iba a reírse cuándo vio que cat le bailaba ahora a un chico rubio que la tomaba lujuriosamente d e las caderas y entonces se tenso visiblemente

- creo que no necesitaríamos solo a voldemort- dijo harry con tensión- 25 voldemort…….

**I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (I understand)  
I probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, oh, friend  
your secret is safe with me **

****

**Se que ella te ama, (se que Ella te ama)  
Asi que lo entiendo. (lo entiendo)  
Probablemente yo estaria igual de loca por ti  
Si fueras mi hombre.  
Quizas en la siguiente vida (quizás en la siguiente vida)  
Posiblemente.  
Hasta entonces,oh, amigo  
tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. **

Entonces al mismo tiempo ambas chicas fueron desabrochándose los botones de la ajustada camisa, para dejarlas a amabas con un corsé de encaje negro que combinaba perfectamente con el short y las botas, arrojaron también las camisas y se quitaron las coletas dejando a ambas con el cabello suelto

**(Hot)  
Dont you wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me (like me)  
Dont cha, dont cha, dont cha  
Dont you wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw)  
Dont you wish your girlfriend was fun like me (thrills)  
Dont cha, dont cha  
(Aahhh)  
(Hot)  
(Aahhh)  
(Hot)**

(caliente)  
No desearías que tu novia sea caliente como yo  
No desearías que tu novia sea un loca como yo  
(como yo)  
A que no, A que no nene  
no desearías que tu novia sea ruda como yo (ruda)  
no desearías que tu novia sea divertida como yo (emociones)  
A que no, A que no  
(Aahhh)  
(caliente)  
(Aahhh)  
(caliente) 

La imagen de ambas de ser una escolares a todas unas femme fatale dejaron en un grado de excitación tanto a draco harry y varios hombres mas, al acabar la canción ambas chicas sonrieron y los hombres estallaron en aplausos y silbidos de apoyo, mucho se acercaron a ellas pero Juan se acerco protegiéndolas con su voluminoso cuerpo

- atrás perros- les dijo y después les sonrió a las chicas- ah estado estupendas. Les daré u regalo mañana

-gracias- dijo con sinceridad hermione- ahora te dejamos queremos dar un vuelta por alla

Las chicas fueron hacia varios autos observándose con chicas que tenían un poco o menos vestuario que ellas, los hombres con joyas o con los autos presumiendo no les llamo mucho la atención

Casi sin querer y para el final se quedaron frente a sus amigos

- hola Julián tanto tiempo- dijo hermione con una sonrisa la actuación había comenzado

- chicas , es un placer que me hayan reconocido- dijo Julián solemne, con sensualidad beso a ambas en la mano- veo que su carrera será próxima no es asi?

- si será algo aburrido- dijo cat y después les sonrió a los chicos- y quienes son tus amigos?

- ellos son harry, draco y ron me han venido a visitar- dijo julian exactamente como los había presentado ante todos

- y saben correr?- dijo hermione con burla

- por supuesto- dijo draco divertido ya que a pesar de fingir no conocerlos habían hablado mas con ellos que con cualquier otro grupo- te lo demostrare cuándo quieras……..

- será en otra ocasión- dijo una chica asiática acercándose- akari dice que ya esta todo preparado……. Correrán los novatos y después ustedes……..

- perfecto- dijo cat- creo que si quieren correr es hora de que salgan

Del lado contrario por donde entraron encontraron el inicio de una pista que llegaba a la ciudad , muchos autos ya estaban afuera haciendo sonar sus bocinas y con la música a todo volumen, algunas chicas- vestidas con menos ropa que hermione y cat- estaban junto a los conductores y otras mas estaban impacientes

Tato harry , ron y draco se pudieron dar cuenta que ese era un mundo totalmente nuevo para ellos

- quiero meter a mis chicos con los novatos- dijo Julián un hombre negro con un cuerpo que te haría dudar de hacerle alguna trastada-

- bien- dijo el hombre con un voz grave,- son 500 mil por cabeza, el ganador se lleva el 80 yo el 20 de acuerdo?

- perfecto- dijo julian

Los chicos habían llevado el dinero que les habían dado por esa misión black que a pesar de que habían gastado algo, aun les quedaba bastante

Cada uno saco un fajo de billetes y se los dio al hombre que los miraba con dureza

- se ven muy niños seguro que podrán?- les dijo el hombre

- tu solo observa- le dijo draco con altanería y dándole una mirada patentada Malfoy

Después de que los demás les dieron las apuestas alinearon los coches en la salida- que era algo improvisada- donde aparte de los chicos habrían otros 5 corredores para dar un total de 8 , todos novatos, pero los otros se veían con mucha mas experiencia que los chicos , aun así estos no se dejaron amilanar, julian ya les había dicho que iba a ser una carrera mas que nada de velocidad sin muchas dificultades así que simplemente dejaron que pasara todo

Cuando estaban en la meta 8 chicas sensualmente vestidas se acercaron a los coches y colocaron dos cámaras una en el asiento del piloto pero para ver la perspectiva de este sobre el camino y otra en el espejo delantero para ver siempre al piloto, ambas cámaras tenían micrófono, así los que estaban ahí podrían ver la carrera y ver lo que pasaba con los pilotos

Draco y harry observaron- ya que ron estaba sumamente preocupado por concentrarse en la carrera- que cat y hermione estaban sobre el capo de su auto ambas con un cigarrillo en la mano mirándolos fijamente, tanto draco como harry supieron que les deseaban suerte y eso los tranquilizó un poco, a pesar de que en ese momento llego otro chico en un convertible de lujo sin ningún adorno

- recuerden por se r novatos se les prohíbe usar nitro- dijo el hombretón negro que los había dado por jóvenes- no queremos accidentes y…….. traten de llegar en una sola pieza

- tranquilos ser bueno con ustedes- dijo un chico vestido enteramente de dorado - Duke Brenton. Recuérdenlo cuando vean mi polvo ….

Todos los chicos lo ignoraron era un fantoche……..

Una chica vestida de falda con un pequeño top saco un pañuelo de su pecho , para dar el saque, lo levanto en alto- todos prendieron motores y empezaron a acelerar - y lo soltó

Los 8 coches se lanzaron por la carretera asfaltada rumbo a la ciudad

De inmediato 8 pantallas gigantes de plasma mostraban todo lo que pasaba pero la atención de la triada estaba enfocada en sus tres amigos que parecían estar marchando bien

Harry se veía concentrado en la carretera hacia los cambios a la perfección y estaba en un cómodo 3° lugar

Draco parecía indiferente , como si eso ya lo hubiera hecho ante s y simplemente se mantenía ne un segundo lugar

Ron quien estaba un poco sudado de la frente se las estaba apañando muy bien mantenía el 4 puesto

El chico que llevaba le primer lugar estaba vestido de dorado como el pequeño Atos que manejaba y el cual estaba a toda velocidad duke brenton era un buen corredor

Entraron ala cuidad y draco rápidamente paso en una vuelta al chico de dorado, el cual se enfureció y fue ala caza de draco

Se oyó el fuerte golpe uno de los competidores se había estrellado , era un coche morado pero el conductor parecía estar a salvo solo quedaban 7 competidores, harry también se adelanto al dorado quien se quedo pasmado, esos salidos de la nada , no se quedarían con su triunfo así que entre las enredadas calles de California dio un brusca vuelta en un callejón, ahora los chicos estaban en los tres primeros lugares

- preocupada?- se mofo cat de hermione

- no mas que tu querida - dijo esta con orgullo

Todos notaron que el chico del auto dorado estaba yéndose por un atajo y varios corredores se lo hicieron ver al moreno pero este solo se encogió de hombros respondiendo

- esto es el infierno……… No hay reglas el primero que llegue aquí gana…… Lo demás……. El honor es cuenta de ustedes

Y con eso los alegatos estuvieron callados, si tal vez Duke gane pero su victoria será falsa, ya no seria bienvenido en el infierno pues ya no tenia honor, tal como se los dijo el moreno

A todos les dio lastima el chico, alguien sin deshonor , era lo mas bajo que había en el lugar

Mientras tanto ajenos a las posiciones verdaderas, los tres chicos estaban en una lucha ya venían de regreso, a lo lejos vieron que el atos dorado les llevaba una buena distancia

- que diablos?- dijo draco

- este de donde salio?- se pregunto ron

- hizo trampa – aseguro harry acelerando mas, el odiaba a los tramposos-

Cat se asombro, pensaba que harry era simplemente un conductor normal pero no era así, el chico tenia un perfecto control de su auto, y se lo demostró dejando a draco y a ron tratando de alcanzar al tramposo

Draco sonrió e hizo lo propio , bien esto de estar en el lado de los bueno y empezar a darle su merecido a los tramposos estaba bien, al menos ya no era a el a quien le darían una lección

Ron también sonrió divertido y siguió a sus amigos

Duke estaba confiado, seguro de su victoria, tanto que cuando vio por el retrovisor que lo estaban persiguiendo se preocupo, a esta s alturas esos sujetos no tenia porque alcanzarlo metió el embrague y al velocidad a fondo, pero los chicos se acercaban mas y mas, y de repente solo oyó el zumbido de harry que el paso ala derecha, dos segundos mas tarde, ron hizo lo mismo y después de el ron hizo lo propio, sin dejar de acelerar , el chico volvió a olvidar su orgullo e hizo la cosa mas estupida, uso el nitro…….

Nitro era el nombre que los chicos de la competencia le daban ala nitroglicerina, sustancia la cual aceleraba el auto , a velocidad insospechas debido ala combustión que hacia con el motor ….

Pero cuando uno ha acelerado al tope esto hace un mezcla demasiado volátil y peligrosa. Forma lo que se llama "Turbo" Aun mas con alguien quien tiene un Atos el auto no tiene la aerodinámica para manejar esa velocidad

Y justo cuando estaba alcanzando a los tres chicos, Duke, entendió que debió haber hecho caso en sus clases de física, el parabrisas se le quebró y el capo del coche salio volando, además de que las llantas se le empezaron a salir del eje , haciendo que el efecto del nitro decreciera y volviera inestable el auto

Ya despreocupados por eso, harry ,draco y ron veían la meta a lo lejos

- así que esto siempre tiene que ser así no?- dijo draco con fuerza para que harry lo oyera- tu y yo corriendo para ganar el primer lugar

- hey que yo no estoy pintado – les grito ron ofendido al tiempo que los rebasaba rápidamente

- al parecer ron se esta convirtiendo en una amenaza- dijo divertido harry

- tenemos que arreglar eso- dijo draco – listo para hacerlo en serio?

- mas que eso- ambos chicos entonces se lanzaron a una encarnizada lucha metros de llegar a la meta

Los tres aceleraron a fondo, los demás competidores venían detrás de ellos

Cat y hermione estaba tan nerviosas que se habían parado , para ver quien llegaba primero pero llegaron tan rápido ala meta que no pudieron percatarse de nada

- quien gano?- exigió saber cat

- veamos- dijo el moreno consultando la computadora del lugar- el ganador es………. El chico que tiene el auto con un.. fénix en el capo…….

Harry……….

Harry había ganado, después les pasaron una fotografía al momento todos en el lugar empezaron a aplaudir y dar felicitaciones, a harry , también a ron y draco por su actuación y mas que nada por darle una lección a duke

Quien en esos momentos llego, al final de todos los corredores quienes lo vieron, duke lanzo una mirada avergonzad a todos

Pero todos observaron al moreno que parecía dirigir todo quien dijo

- has violado las reglas quedas expulsado del infierno , nunca mas regreses- dijo y después le dio la espalda, el chico humillado se monto en su descompuesto auto y se marcho de ahí con una humillación a sus espaldas

- buena carrera chicos- todos abrieron paso alas dos bellezas

- las kamikaze- dijo una voz a la derecha de ron

Ellas eran las kamikaze…

Hermione y Catherine quienes llegaron hasta ellos con miradas de suficiencia arrancando suspiros a muchos chicos de ahí

- merecen un premio- completo entonces cat acercándose con sensualidad a ellos

-bésalo…….. anda….. hazlo, que hay de malo en eso? -se repetía Catherine mentalmente- vamos lo has hecho muchas veces que diferencia hay ahora?

Entonces con toda las enseñanzas que ha tenido se acerco a draco y le dio un profundo beso en al boca

Hermione trato de no sentirse mal, de hecho no tenía celos de su amiga, confiaba plenamente en ella, así que hizo lo mismo con harry mientras el moreno miraba atónito a cat quien parecía disfruta del beso de draco, así que el tomo por la nuca a hermione y profundizo el beso

Cat quien había abierto los ojos observo la acción de harry y ella sintió una rabia increíble, ese tonto , así que quería jugar no?, tomo a draco del cuello y también profundizo el beso

Después de unos momentos, tanto hermione como draco miraron contrariaros a harry y a cat respectivamente, de donde venia ese ataque?

Se separaron y harry como cat se miraron retadoramente

Draco se acerco a hermione discretamente y le dijo

- estas bien?- dijo el chico - juro que nada mas porque es la futura salvación del mundo mágico no le parto la cara

- tranquilo- dijo hermione- solo esta celoso

- pues mientras no nos vuelvan a usar de intermediarios- dijo el chico molesto - cat me beso con una furia tal que mis labios están adoloridos

Hermione le sonrió y le apretó la mano bajándole el coraje de inmediato

Cat y harry seguían mirándose con desafió cuándo el moreno hizo acto de presencia

- pequeña estas enojada?- dijo el hombretón a cat

La pelirroja actuó como siempre dirigiéndole una sonrisa coqueta al hombre

- no …….para nada…."padrino"- dijo revelando al fin al menos, el apodo de ese hombre que imponía- solo estoy ansiosa por la carrera

- eso es una lastima- dijo entonces una voz suave y profunda

- Álvaro Rodríguez- pudo alcanzar a oír julian y cuándo observó al recién llegado se puso ala defensiva de inmediato

Ese hombre transpiraba peligro, sus sentidos se alertaron pues Álvaro Rodríguez estaba centrando su atenciones cat, en circunstancias normales eso no hubiera representado ningún problema, cat lo despacharía de inmediato, pero ahora como estaba enfadada con harry………….

- una chica como tu no debería estar ansiosa- dijo el chico acercándose a ella- Álvaro Rodríguez. El rey de esto………

- cat foxworth – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa coqueta

- dime, si gano….. Me darás un premio como a el?- dijo señalando draco-

- si ganas……..- dijo hermione tratando de que cat no hiciera algo tonto - bueno…….ya saben el acuerdo. Si ganan podrán estar con nosotras…….juntas toda la noche………

- vaya dos por el precio de una-dijo Álvaro sonriente- que…. Interesante………

Álvaro se alejo no sin antes lanzarles una mirada lasciva a las dos chicas

Julian suspiro aliviado

- me tuvieron preocupado- dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras preparaban la otra carrera

- pero que dice s y que diablos es eso de que se quedaran con el ganador?- dijo draco furioso

- tranquilo y ni se alteren- les dijo hermione- en la gran carrera participara Julián así que no hay porque preocuparse, el ganara , siempre lo hace. Ahora tenemos otro asunto que atender- dijo hermione- gano harry y por lo cual yo gane

- diablos- dijo cat encendiendo otro cigarro- mañana pagare al mitad de los autos

- y yo el resto- dijo con una sonrisa Julián- draco estuvo a punto de ganar

- Merlín, dime que así no serán los exámenes- dijo ron-es mucha presión esto del dinero

- lo convenido , es deuda- le dijo el padrino a harry entregándole algunos fajos de billetes- tu ganancia

- gracias- dijo harry secamente y guardo el dinero en su auto aun estaba molesto con cat- iré por algo de beber

Y se marcho de ahí

- hombres- mascullo cat y también se fue

- ellos se pelean mas de lo que nos peleábamos nosotros herm- dijo ron con una sonrisa

- deberías prepararte no tardan en correr ustedes- el dijo Julián a hermione mientras otra carrera iniciaba

Después de un rato habían anunciado que la carrera por honor iba a empezar

Una carrera por honor es aquella donde hay un reto entre los corredores, en este caso akari les lanzo el reto a hermione y a cat, pero también eran libres de entrar quien quisiese , pero pagando la apuesta que en esta carrera era de mas dinero

-750 mil dólares?- dijo ron asombrado- no pueden gastar tanto dinero-le s dijo mientras ayudaba a hermione a alistarse, al tiempo que julian hacia lo mismo con cat, no se veía a harry ya que aun no regresaba y draco había ido por una cerveza pero aún no regresaba

- no lo gastare- dijo cat con orgullo- yo ganare, llegare en primer lugar

- después de mi querida- dijo hermione mordaz

Entonces el padrino llamo a las chicas pero cat estaba algo distraída

- mira esa descarada si solo le falta lanzársele enzima – le espeto cat a hermione mientras una de las acompañantes asiáticas de akari estaba sobre harry y este parecía disfrutar de la atención mientras su mirada estaba fija en cat

- pero que te pasa tu no eres así- dijo hermione confundida, entonces tomo a cat de los hombros y la vio fijamente- cat…... Estas celosa?

- no digas estupideces- dijo cat- pero yo que tu no veía hacia alla

Otra chica también asiática estaba abrazada a draco quien simplemente la ignoraba

-hey tu aléjate de mi hombre……..- dijo hermione- esas zorras asiáticas

- tengo en mi poder a los dos chicos mas populares de la noche de hoy- dijo akari con una sonrisa traviesa- si los quieren para ustedes deben ganarme

- y porque diablos querríamos a esos novatos?- le espeto cat furiosa mientras tomaba una cerveza y le daba un largo trago

- no lo se- dijo akari- pero ambos se ven muy ardientes. Tal vez.. quieran compartir mi cama hoy- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y se alejo de ahí

- la destruimos?- dijo cat levantando su lata de cerveza que hermione choco

- por supuesto- dijo y ambas terminaron sus cervezas

- perfecto- dijo cat y rápidamente se acerco a un grupo de chicos que se iban abriendo paso al sonido de la música, intercambio unas palabras y señalo a hermione y a ella misma , un chico de piel negra le sonrió y asintió

- la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió- dijo cat a hermione mientras la arrastraba para ponerse junto a los chicos

En eso se empezó a oír una música que iba aumentando de volumen

De inmediato todos reconocieron la canción y enloquecieron

- si que la hiciste harry……- dijo julian sumamente divertido

- que bueno que no estoy en su pellejo- dijo ron igualmente divertido

-Que pretenden?- dijo harry en un susurro

- que diablos?- dijo draco

El que empezó a cantar fue un chico moreno mientras hermione y cat bailaban con los otros dos

**Ha ha ha  
Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
And pump it (louder) 4x **

**Oh oh oh ,Ja ja ja  
Súbele  
Oh oh oh ,Ja ja ja  
Y Súbele (más fuerte) 4x**

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right 

**Enciende la radio  
Explota tu estéreo  
Ahora **

Era como si algo hubiera pasado en el infierno los chicos cantaban al tiempo que se movían entre los coches eran dos chicos de color y uno de piel blanca además de cat y hermione quienes seguían moviéndose entre el lugar

**Nggas wanna hate on us (who)  
Nggas be envious (who)  
And I know why they hatin' on us (why)  
Cause our style's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon)  
Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US  
(s, s) **

**Hermanos queremos el odio entre nosotros(¿quiénes?)  
Hermanos somos Envidiosos (¿quiénes?)  
Y yo sé por que nos odian (¿por qué?)  
Porque nuestro estilo es fabuloso (qué)  
Seamos honestos entre nosotros (Vamos)  
Nadie conseguirá jodernos (no)  
Las chicas están con nosotros, desde Londres hasta los E.E.U.U.  
(S, S) **

El hip- hop en todo su esplendor, harry y los chicos se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar pues todos se movían con una facilidad, incluso los chicos se movían con sensualidad con las chicas que prácticamente bailaban sobre ellos

**We**** rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the sht **

**Nosotros rockeamos (contagioso), Monkey Bussines (Indignante)  
Solo admítelo, tu chica admite que somos geniales **

Pero tanto cat como hermione se llevaban las palmas, vestidas , así, de negro, con esos shorts cortisimos, hacían el deleite de los chicos, mientras en algunas ocasiones miraban fijamente hacia donde estaban sus parejas, dándoles a desear tanto su cuerpo, que tanto harry como draco hicieron un enorme esfuerzo para permaneces tratando de estar estoicos ante ellas

**F-R-E-S-H (fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we rappin' it  
So, turn it up (turn it up) 3x  
C'mon baby, just **

**F-R-E-S-C-O (fresco)  
D-E-F, eso es, somos geniales (Rock)  
Nosotros definimos B-E-P y lo rapeamos  
Así que, enciéndelo (Enciéndelo) 3x  
vamos nena, solo... **

Cat estaba bailando con el chico que cantaba mientras hermione lo hacia con mas fuerza con uno de los que habían dejado el micrófono, las asiáticas que estaban con ellos se movían también con facilidad pero tanto draco como harry estaban atentos a los movimientos de sus chicas ,que ni siquiera se percataron de eso

**Pump**** it (louder) 6x **

**Súbele**** (más fuerte) 6x**

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo 

**y**** di, oh oh oh oh  
di, oh oh oh oh  
Así, así, **

Julian estaba sumamente contento, pues sabia que cat esta simplemente enfadada con harry , había regresado a los cinco años con es demostración de celos para el chico, lo pero es que harry había caído completamente en la trampa, a quien ayudar en este caso?

Con una sonrisa y esquivando a las dos morenas que se acercaban a el se acerco a los que cantaban que seguían vagando entre los coches apretando manos y saludando, con las chicas quienes lo voltearon a ver con una sonrisa

**Turn**** up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right **

**Enciende la radio  
Explota tu estéreo  
Ahora mismo  
Este lugar es grandioso  
Esta echando chispas  
Sí **

Ron realmente creía que era un milagro que no viniera nadie a callarlos, las radios de todos los autos se oía la canción amplificada, causando un verdadero estruendo, aunque la verdad se sentía muy bien eso de mezclarse con los demás, el se siguió meciendo con la rubia que estaba casi sobre el, recordando unos ojos azules llenos de inteligencia que añoraba

**(Yo, check this out right here) **

**(Si, Ahora miren esto)**

Dude wanna hate on us (dude)  
Dude need'a ease on up (dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut (down)  
Chicks say, she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town (ha)  
She like man on drunk (fool)  
She wanna hit n' run (errr)  
Yeah, that's the speed  
That's what we do  
That's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K -E -Y-E-D-P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl  
Cause we gonna... 

**Amigo quieres el odio entre nosotros (Amigo)  
Amigo necesitas tranquilízate (Amigo)  
Amigo quieres ser protagonista  
Pero Amigo logra saborearlo (abajo)  
Las chicas dicen que no están mal  
Pero vienen tras bastidores cuando andamos en la ciudad (Ja)  
Les gustan los hombres borrachos (tontas)  
Ellas quieren hacerlo y correr (gerrr)  
Sí, a esa velocidad  
Eso es lo que hacemos  
Éso es lo que somos  
B-L-A-C-K -E -Y-E-D-P a la E, luego la A hasta la S  
Cuando tocamos tu meneas el trasero  
Muévelo, muévelo, muévelo chica  
Asegúrate de no romperlo, chica  
Porque vamos a... **

Habían llegado al centro de todos donde había abierto un espacio para que los chicos siguieran cantando-en estos momentos lo hacia el chico de piel blanca- mientras recibían gritos de aceptación y baile por los demás, mientras tanto julian ya se había colocado en medio de las chicas las cuales al ser el de confianza le bailaron con mas sensualidad, subiéndose de arriba abajo mientras meneaban las caderas

**Turn**** it up (turn it up) 3x  
C'mon baby, just  
Pump it (louder) 6x **

**Voltearlo (Voltearlo) 3x  
Vamos nena, solo...  
Súbele (más fuerte) 6x **

**  
****And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right **

**y**** di, oh oh oh oh  
di, oh oh oh oh  
Si, Si  
Enciende la radio  
Explota el estéreo  
Ahora mismo  
Este lugar es grandioso  
Esta echando chispas  
Sí **

Harry y draco ,cuándo al fin pudieron despegarse de esas molestas chicas se acercaron hasta el frente para ver la actuación y el baile de sus chicas, y con toda sinceridad del mundo harry tuvo que hacer acopio de fortaleza al no enviar algunos crucios de chicos que se veían demasiado ansiosos con el baile de su amiga y de cat

**Damn**** (damn) 5x**

Wow 

**Maldición (Maldición) 5x**

Wow 

Draco de hecho, estaba algo controlado, el no tenia ningún problema con hermione y la chica de hecho le había dicho que tenía que estar tranquilo, pues, como espías muchas veces el la vería coquetear con otros hombres, solo que el tenia que saber cuando va en serio y cuando no , en esa ocasión a pesar de las miradas lascivas de los otros sujetos draco se encontraba bien, ya que confiaba plenamente en hermione además estaba bailando con julian

**Apl. de ap. from Philippines  
Live and direct, rocking this scene  
Breaking on down for the B-boys  
And B-girls waiting, doin' their thing  
Pump it, louder come on  
Don't stop, and keep it goin'  
Do it, lets get it on  
Move it! **

**Apl. de Ap. desde Filipinas  
En vivo y en directo, rockeando esta escena  
Destrozándolos a los chicos - B  
Y esperando a las chicas-B, haciendo lo que sabemos  
Súbele, dale, más fuerte  
No pares, y sigue haciéndolo  
Hazlo, y déjate llevar  
¡Muévete! **

Entonces el moreno que fue el que continuo la canción tomo a cat de la cintura y dándole la vuelta para quedar ella al frente y el a sus espaldas, la empujo hacia donde estaba harry , no sin antes acariciarle la cadera y dándole una traviesa nalgada en el trasero

**Come on, baby, do it **

**Vamos nena, hazlo **

Y fue entonces que ron supo que no convenía hacer enfadar a cat porque ella seria muy mala vengándose

Ya que en ese momento cat empezó a cantar con una voz fuerte y sensual

**La-da-di-dup-dup die dy  
On the stereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind  
(Blow my mind, baby)  
To let it go, let it go  
Here we go  
La-da-di-dup-dup die dy (c'mon, we're there)  
On the radio **

**The system is gonna feel so fine **

**La-da-di-dup-dup die dy  
En el estéreo  
Deja que esos parlantes revienten tu mente  
(Revienten mi mente, nena)  
Para dejarnos llevar, dejarnos llevar  
Aquí vamos  
La-da-di-dup-dup die dy (Vamos, estamos allí)  
En la radio  
El sistema va a sentirse tan bien **

Catherine le había visto con una mirada de predador, draco oportunamente se había hecho a un lado al igual que ron, y harry no supo por donde vino, al momento siguiente cat le estaba bailando a el de una forma sensual, mientras cantaba, harry sabia perfectamente que lo estaba seduciendo, jugando con el, el era fuerte y el se podía resistir……….. diablos……. ella tomo la s manos del chico, para colocarlas en sus caderas al tiempo que ella se movía de manera sensual, en una parte de la estrofa la chica bajo la cabeza para moverla dejando que sus cabellos le cayeran como una cortina, para después levantarse moviendo su torso y sus caderas, realmente harry lo que quería era agarrarla y besarla, peor cat sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacia , termino la estrofa y se fue hacia donde estaban los demás que siguieron cantando

**Pump it (louder) 6x **

**Súbele**** (más fuerte) 6x**

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right 

**y**** di, oh oh oh oh  
di, oh oh oh oh  
Si, Si  
Enciende la radio  
Explota tu estéreo  
Ahora mismo  
Este lugar es grandioso  
Esta echando chispas  
Sí **

Todos terminaron de cantar y de moverse al tiempo que en el infierno se oían aplausos como estruendos por todo el lugar , algunos chicos se habían lanzado sobre cat y herm pero Julián les había lanzado una mirada de advertencia

pero lo que nadie pudo prever fue que harry tomo fuertemente la mano de cat y la arrastro junto a el y ahí en medio de todo mundo la beso fieramente

Cabe decir que julian esto no lo habían previsto y se sorprendió en igual medida que hermione, draco y ron, simplemente, suponía una actitud así del moreno

Pero Catherine Snape quien había sido educada, concienzudamente por su padre, para jamás dejarse dominar en ningún aspecto de su vida, también se llevo un agradable sorpresa al darse cuenta de el reciente carácter posesivo del chico, ella jamás había dejado que alguien la dominara, nunca jamás en un beso, pero la boca hambrienta, ansiosa del moreno , la trasformo por completo, ese no era un beso común , era fiero, salvaje, totalmente posesivo, sin casi darse cuenta, la chica se encontró correspondiendo el beso con al misma intensidad, con es misma ansia, y por primera vez en su vida, alguien había controlado a Catherine snape

Después de unos segundos ambos chicos se pararon

- a que fue eso?- dijo cat , quien no quería que harry viese que había ganado-

- se supone que salimos juntos no?- dijo el chico mirándola intensamente

- pero aquí no- dijo al chica- la actuación es en hogwarts-dijo al chica tratando de entender a harry

- aun así- dijo harry como si con eso diera por terminado el tema

- como sea- dijo la chica para darse vuelta pero la posesiva mano de harry se había puesto entorno a su cintura

- desde ahora hasta que se acabe esto estarás conmigo- no fue una petición sino una orden

Nadie le daba ordenes a Catherine snape pero sin saber muy bien que paso ella se quedo así , a su lado, sintiendo el calor de la mano de harry en su cintura sin saber muy bien porque le agradaba esa sensación y solo con el, ni siquiera a julian le había permitido algo así

Momentos mas tarde, las mismas orientales se acercaron, cat le mando a la que había estado con harry, una mirada retadora y hermione simplemente dejo que draco le pasara un brazo por los hombros, pero con una mirad hostil hacia la otra

- ya esta todo listo es su turno- dijo la chica complaciente

Las chicas se despidieron de los demás y fueron hacia sus autos, del mismo modo cuándo los 8 competidores estuvieron en la salida, ya que por alguna extraña razón eran 5 mujeres las que competían y solo 3 hombres , unos chicos sumamente atractivos ,colocaron las cámaras y los micrófonos

Nuevamente el padrino llego hasta el frente

-Esta es una carrera por apuesta, la cual estuvo en 750 000 dólares, por entrada, así que en esta ocasión no hay reglas, pueden usar el turbo en el momento que quieran, así como los atajos, ojala todos regresen, es una vuelta por el sendero del valle-dijo el "padrino" con solemnidad

El sendero del valle se extendía un poco mas alla de la cuidad, pero aun así debían atravesarla, ahora habría mas problemas pues hasta ahí oían las sirenas del chico que se había estrellado en la carrera de harry y draco, habría trafico, claro esta que si sabían los atajos no habría problemas

Harry estaba preocupado, que era eso del turbo? Y porque esperaban que llegaran bien?

Draco por el contrario levanto su pulgar en dirección a hermione mientras la chica le sonreía, el confiaba plenamente en hermione y en su manera de conducir

Un musculoso chico- sacado de algún gimnasio tal vez- se comenzó a desabrochar una camisa vaquera que tenia puesta, cuándo dejo su torso descubierto, se la quito y la puso en alto, cuándo la dejo caer todos los competidores habían salido

La única preocupante era Akari ya que con su Belleza, era la única capaz de lograr ganarles, las tres chicas se peleaban arduamente por un primer lugar y las tres lo conseguían por momentos, habían dejado un poco atrás a los demás contendientes

Llegaron a la cuidad, harry se asombro de la manera despreocupada de conducir de cat, esquivaba autobuses y camiones como si no pasara nada, igualmente hermione entraba entre los carros como si nada , mientras esquivaban los avanzases de akari

Hermione sonreía confiada mientras desde las pantallas se veía que acariciaba un pequeño botón azul en el centro del volante

- que es eso?- le pregunto draco a Julián

- es el botón del turbo, el que saca la nitroglicerina- dijo Julián - las chicas deben de estar pensando en usarlo

Harry nuevamente se preocupo por Catherine quien se veía realmente concentrada, en una de esas la pelirroja movió unos botones del tablero e hizo que el volante apareciera de su lado derecho del auto donde ahora cambio el auto para estar al estilo europeo-manejando del lado derecho del auto-

Ya habían salido con muchos trabajos de la cuidad, se encaminaban al desierto, el cual por al hora de la noche no era y transitado a menos que fueran camiones de carga

Ya habían dejado a los otros contendientes- dos de ellos en manso de patrullas pues los habían alcanzado - solo seguían las tres en la competencia, akari era una excelente corredora que se había pulido por tantas carreras, pero entonces al ver la carretera, decidieron usar el turbo, aun tiempo como si hubiera estado planeado

Del escape de los tres coches, entonces salieron unas llamas azuladas- producto de la combustión del nitro- disparándolas con fuerza hacia delante, las tres manejaban el volante con fuerza, para evitar descontrolarse, había que ser un piloto experto para manejar un auto de esa potencia en turbo y una vez mas los chicos se admiraron de la fuerza y transformación de hermione en un solo verano

-Lo van a hacer- dijo una chica excitada- las kamikaze lo van a hacer

-Las kamikaze?- dijo harry en voz alta- se refieren a hermione y a cat

- si son ellas- les dijo simplemente julian- ya han rebasado a akari

Era cierto, con esa potencia ambas chicas habían pasado y tenían algo de ventaja sobre al oriental, la cual ahora maldecía en su lengua natal

- chikuso……. Perras- dijo al chica enfadada desde su monitor- otra vez……

Estaban por llegar como lo anunciaron algunos chicos mas, alo lejos se veían a los faroles de los autos, el efecto del turbo se había acabado y ahora manejaban aun así con mucha velocidad, faltaba poco, los autos de las chicas se linearon para estar uno al lado del otro

En un momento dado ambas dejaron de ver la carretera, ahora, se veían fijamente a los ojos , como si estuvieran hablando normalmente, quedaban lado a lado por el cambio de volante de Catherine la cual sonreía con malicia

- el Paso de la Muerte- dijo un chico admirado- están planeando hacer el paso de la muerte

- esas tontas- dijo entonces julian- deberían dejar de jugar…………

-porque no ven la carretera?- dijo ron asustado- se van a matar

- no lo creas- dijo Julián – nunca lo han hecho

De pronto las chicas habían apretado uno botones para dejar una especie de piloto automático que manejaba en la recta carretera , ambas chicas se sentaron en los respaldos de sus autos sin dejar de mirarse , cat extendió la mano derecha, hermione la izquierda, ambas manos se cruzaron y se entrelazaron los dedos , se miraron fijamente por unos segundos

- juntas- dijo cat con seriedad

- hasta la muerte- termino hermione

Esa era la despedida, por si lo lograban, era una maniobra, los coches estaban cerca pero aun así había mucho peligro , la velocidad de los autos agitaban los cabellos de las chicas que se extendían hacia atrás movidos por el viento

La tensión del lugar se podía notar, todos estaban conteniendo el aliento, era el momento, ya se veían con tal claridad, estaban llegando a la meta, con un movimiento rápido, ambas brincaron hacia el coche contrario, ambas dudaron un momento, pero el movimiento fue ágil, rápido, cada una se sentó rápidamente en el puesto del piloto y apretaron los botones necesarios, lo habían logrado, frenaron rápidamente cuándo cruzaron la meta los coches llegaron al mismo tiempo y frenaron exactamente en el mismo lugar

Draco no sabia que había dejado de respirar y volvió a hacerlo cuándo los aplausos ensordecedores se oyeron por el lugar

Todos se acercaron a los autos, pero draco llego rápidamente al lado de hermione donde para sorpresa de todos , la abrazo y sacándola le dio un profundo beso en los labios

- tonta me preocupaste- dijo el chico

- tranquilo no pasa nada esta vez- dijo hermione sorprendida y feliz por el inesperado beso

- no te preocupe s potter-Dijo entonces cat cuándo harry llego y la observo ávidamente- tu ya me diste mi premio antes- le guiño el ojo coqueta

El padrino llego mientras las felicitaba y las alababa de su habilidad en el auto

- ha sido un empate , tengan su premio- repartió gruesos fajos de billetes ambas chicas

Todos entonces se relajaron y ya no comentaron mas acerca de la acrobacia, con razon las llamaban las kamikaze

Algunas carreras mas y aun faltaba la de julian

Estaban esperando esa carrera para marcharse, mientras disfrutaban algo de licor- excepto julian quine esperaba aun su carrera-

-hay algo en contra de que los de inteligencia salgan con los espías??- dijo en un tono casual ron pero muy atento en la respuesta

- algún interés ronnie?- dijo con malicia cat " ronnie" era el sobrenombre que le decía a ron cada vez que intentaba sacarle algo vergonzoso , cosa que había hecho últimamente , muy a menudo- un interés con alguna letra griega??… cabellos rubios y ojos azules

- no entiendo porque me dices eso- dijo el chico fingiéndose ofendido- es solo un pregunta cualquiera

- ya cat no te burles de ron- la reprendió con suavidad hermione- no, no hay ninguna causa en contra de eso, pero, bueno por las mismas reglas, solo podrías tener una ventura con ella, además luna, no es de relaciones largas, en lo poco que la he conocido , me ha platicado que no le interesa mantener alguna relación profunda

- por causa de su madre- dijo entonces Julián- yo lo recuerdo vividamente, su madre y su padre se amaban demasiado, pasaron la prueba del amor , pensaron que seria eterno pero…….. bueno las cosas no pueden estar escritas en un trabajo como el nuestro, el hombre quedo destrozado y se encerró a si mismo, por ello luna se esforzó mas que cualquier chica de su edad, su brillantez asombró a los cabecillas que la veían ir y venir de la biblioteca de las oficinas, siempre con literaturas demasiado grandes para su edad, luna aprendió a leer en latín y griego antes de siquiera darse cuenta, por eso entro ala fuerza muy joven

-luna- dijo ron con pesadumbre pero después sonrió- ya veremos………

Fueron interrumpidos , cuándo el padrino anuncio al carrera final, aquella en la cual los mejores corredores harían, habían invitado las chicas, por supuesto, pero estas declinaron la oferta alegando que les gustaba mas ver correr a Julián , pero no competir con el

Álvaro estaba frente a su convertible, el cual era de un sobrio color negro, sin ninguna insignia ni imagen, Álvaro le dijo unas palabras a julian quien simplemente lo ignoro mientras seguía revisando su automóvil

-lo siento mucho pro ese sujeto- dijo cat mientras estaba sentada en su alto al lado de harry para ver la carrera

- si no me gustaría estar en su pellejo-dijo hermione mientras estaba de la misma manera con draco

Los chicos no entendieron eso hasta que observaron a Julián

Y es que el siempre semblante tranquilo y relajante que julian tenia, cambio para dar paso un semblante frió, estoico, duro, cuándo apretó el acelerador a fondo, su pista ,eran una vieja carretera en al montaña la cual a causa de la autopista había dejado de ser usada, los corredores se perdieron en al oscuridad y todos observaron los monitores, Julián manejaba con fuerza, como peleando , cuando el manejaba se sentía libre, se sentía tranquilo ,en paz, el tenia muchos remordimientos y como juro jamás hacerle alguien mas daño, el se desfogaba de sus problemas con eso, era un experto corredor, y dejo a todos casi desde el principio

Era increíble, pesaron los chicos, había mas de Julián que el damphire había negado a decir , pero sabían dentro de ellos, que julian se mostraría tal cual es próximamente, y eso le daba un temor inusitado

Julian llego a la meta con una sonrisa arrogante llena de satisfacción, odiaba a los chicos que se mofaban de sus capacidades, el manejaba y corría por diversión, nunca para sentirse mejor que nadie, por eso, el había corrido con todo en esa ocasión, quería enseñarle a Álvaro que tenía que correr por el gusto de hacerlo no poR el dinero que esto dejaba

- eres un buen corredor- dijo no con mucha gracia Álvaro mientras estrechaba la mano de Julián- pero la próxima vez te ganare

- ya veremos- dijo julian quién tomo el dinero de las manos del el padrino y se dirigió con las chicas

- estupendo como siempre julian- le dijo cat- los has dejado para barrer el piso

- una carrera fácil, pero creo que la mayor ganancia es darle una enseñanza de humildad a Álvaro- dijo julian con al sabiduría de siempre- ninguna persona es superior a las demás, cada uno tiene sus valores, si se enfocan a tratar de ser superior a nadie, podrían descuidar otros talentos que se tiene, además si no disfrutas lo que haces, nunca dejen que las frivolidades como el dinero o la fama nuble su razón - y para enfatizar ese punto, mas tarde , se darían cuenta que julian había mandado el dinero que gano a una institución de mujeres golpeadas en California

Porque sentía harry que esa lección de Julián era para el?, que había en julian que le escondía a harry?

Llegaron ala casa a altas horas de la madrugada, mañana se irían en al tarde así que debían descansar un poco, cat le sido pociones para dormir de tal forma que al despertar temprano en al mañana el cuerpo sintiera que llevaba mas tiempo durmiendo y así estarían descansados

En al mañana siguiente tomaron un buen desayuno, se despidieron de la mujer con una sonrisa, nunca pudieron ver el niño de ella pues decía que había llegado muy tarde anoche y con un animo de perros

- mi pobre Álvaro no se en que cosas esta pero me gusta que conozca gente- dijo al mujer

Ron se atraganto con su desayuno pero no dijo nada mas los demás también se habían dado cuanta, acaso el Álvaro de anoche seria el mismo " niño de de buena cocinera?

En el garaje achicaron los autos, también los de carreras de la triada, así podrían llevarse todos para seguir haciéndoles modificaciones ne hogwarts , fueron antes a pagarle a al pequeño Juan los autos, hermione tenis una sonrisa, harry había ganado entonces, ella había ganado la apuesta

Pasaron la mañana en los centros comerciales , comprando ropa y zapatos para los chicos, las chicas también lo hicieron aunque en mas medida

- lo primordial es su aspecto -les había dicho cat una vez que salían cargados de bolsas de los almacenes-………. Debemos de cambiarlo un poco… algo de ropa…… pero no pueden ponérsela hasta que salgan de vacaciones, así nadie sospechara de donde han sacado todo esto, un día antes debemos ir a un salón de belleza, las clases de seducción d e Julián han hecho bien todos sueldes se ven con mas confianza

- las chicas no paran de verlos- les dijo hermione con una sonrisa- eso es por al seguridad que ahora poseen

Hicieron el viaje de regreso en silencio , cada uno en sus pensamientos, cat por el contrario estaba algo inquieta , la noche pasada había tenido un sueño premonitorio, pero no le había dicho a nadie aun, eso le molestaba de ella, esos sueños, esa capacidad adivinatoria, ella era una chica racional, practica, aun dudaba de donde venían esas premoniciones, a pesar de los años esa era una carga enorme, que odiaba tener

- bien ahora nos dirás que te pasa?- dijo julian quien era el que conducía hermione estaba en el asiento del copiloto y cat estaba atrás, con los chicos, al lado de harry

- de que diablos hablas?- le espeto cat adiaba ser un libro abierto para julian la hacia sentir se vulnerable

- esta mañana estabas agitada, no desayunaste casi nada y ahora estas meditabunda- dijo julian – has tenido algún sueño?

Inmediatamente la mirada de cat se turbo, al menos así le pareció a harry, el sabia lo que los sueños le podían hacer a uno, el a pesar que desde que cat le había dado el masaje, ya no había tenido sueños con voldemort , sintió que cat también sufría por sus sueños

- si esta noche- dijo cat a percatarse del silencio de los demás entonces continuo- estaba en un lugar oscuro.. si como una cueva, era una cueva…………. No había nada de luz, y estaba alguien acostado, en una especie de cama improvisada, olía a muerte, esa persona va a morir pronto.-después apretó los puños- pero no hay nada que hacer, va a morir inevitablemente… no se quien es ni donde esta pero siento en el pecho algo fuerte, como si conociera a la persona……..

Todos se quedaron en silencio analizando eso, todos sintieron la impotencia de cat , al tener se sueño, pero nunca se prepararon cuándo ron se aclaro al garganta y dijo:

- yo….- dijo con dificultad- yo se donde esta esa cueva y se quien esta ahí……….

Todos inclusive julian voltearon a ver a ron con sorpresa, sin creer aun que sucedía…….

- habla ron- que sabes?- dijo draco al fin

- bueno…. Todo comenzó cuándo, fui a hosmeade por unas cervezas , cuándo nos dijeron la verdad sobre ustedes. Recuerdas que te pedí al capa e incluso tu me diste el mapa del merodeador?- harry asintió la cabeza, ya habían llegado al continente por lo cual Julián bajo la camioneta y la aparco, no quería perderse esto- bueno pues cuándo me regresaba al castillo, quise abrir el mapa pues había recordado que tu lo utilizaste en hosmeade-le dijo a cat-, cuándo lo abrí y vi casi al final, un nombre, que jamás pensé que estuviera ahí, fui a la cueva, que es la misma en la que había estado sirius cuándo se escapo-

- la que esta ne las afueras de hosmeade? dijo harry ron asintió con la cabeza

- la misma- dijo ron- y ahí, en esa cueva esta Scarlet……. Red scarlet….- dijo ron

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

- debías llevarla a la justicia ron- le dio hermione- ella es una delincuente, porque no nos dijiste

- sabia que dirían eso por eso no lo hice- dio ron- ella esta ahí si, per0 como dice cat ella va a morir, si la vieran, ella apenas come y se ve realmente muy mal……… su vida se apaga poco a poco, esta muy débil y no puede caminar, no pueden sentir compasión de ella?, ella esta muriendo y nada lo evitará

- pero ella nos hizo mucho daño- dijo draco

- si-dijo ron con mas vehemencia - pero eso fue porque ella esta mal, la educaron para eso, ella tuvo que vivir con la imagen de ser siempre la segunda persona de alguien……..

Entonces ron agito su mano, los demás no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse, ya que ron pudiera hacer con tanta habilidad el mano-varita , y además ese hechizo tan complicado era digno de admiración, entonces como si de una tele se tratara todos pudieron ver una imagen muy clara de lo que paso la ultima vez en la cueva con scarlet

**_--flash back------- _**

_ En al cueva estaba ron a los pies de la improvisada cama de scarlet, ella no había querido moverse de ahí y ron había hecho que eso fuera lo mas cómodo para ella, además a pesar de que el chico sabia que se llamaba marina, la peliblanca le había dicho que le gustaba mas scarlet .Ya que, esa era el nombre que ella había escogido _

_- porque no dejas de venir?- le había dicho con fuerza- esto es un caso perdido aun no entiendo porque vienes a diario _

_- porque no me gusta que estés sola- le dijo ron- tu no quieres ir a un hospital, ni que seas atendida por un medico así que yo tengo que cuidarte _

_- porque?- dijo entonces scarlet con un asomo de duda- porque lo haces?, porque vienes, me traes comida, me provees de comodidades, . porque no les has dicho a tus amigos que me has visto y que aun no me he muerto? _

_-porque puedo entenderte un poco ,__ porque se como te siente- dijo ron entonces acercándose ala chica-porque yo se perfectamente lo que sientes, porque yo, también he envidiado a mi mejor amigo _

_- tu?- se mofo entonces scarlet- como tu podrías entenderme _

_- se lo que es eso. Mi mejor amigo e s harry potter……..- dijo ron entonces mirando hacia la ventana que había conjurado al lado de scarlet de la cual se podía ver el pueblo de hosmeade- se lo que es sentir que todos lo veían primero a el antes que a ti, que siempre elogien sus logros pero no los tuyos, la sensación de sentir que siempre estas en un competencia por la atención de alguien, que lo elijan primero que a el y luego a ti _

_- en serio?- dijo entonces scarlet incorporándose para sentarse sobre las mullidas almohadas- tu has sentido eso? _

_- si, por eso te digo que te entiendo, hace unos años pensaba que tendría que hacer algo, algo grande que me destaca a mi mas que a el………… por un momento……… hasta contemple pasarme al lado oscuro _

Afirmación que hizo , que en la camioneta, voltearan a ver a ron, quien solo se encogió de hombros , y la voz de scarlet los volvió a llevar al recuerdo

_- y por que no lo hiciste?- dijo scarlet interesada de porque ron no había elegido su camino _

_- porque era una reverenda tontería- dijo entones ron volteándola a ver- porque yo soy ronald weasley, el mejor jugador de ajedrez que hay, el hijo de arthur y molly weasley , tengo hermanos y hermanas que pelearían por mi, yo tengo muchas cosas y no me había dado cuenta que valgo mucho , al igual que harry, la única diferencia entre el y yo es que el tiene que desempeñar un papel horrible para poder salvar al mundo mágico, entendí entonces, que yo tenia que competir contra el, sino ayudarlo, porque harry ha perdido muchas cosas, y se de primer a mano que a el desagrada esa atención ………. Tal vez se oiga algo conformista, pero yo se que puedo se r muy poderoso, solo que soy algo flojo para aprender, hasta ahora, sabes me haré espía…… _

Todos , se sombraron de la madurez de ron, en que momento había crecido tanto y había aprendido tanta s cosas, todos y principalmente harry y cat se sintieron orgullosos de ron, de lo grande que era ahora

_- te meterás a DS?- Dijo ahombrada scarlet- competirás otra vez con el………. _

_- no, no entiendes- dijo ron- entrare porque quiero cuidar que mi familia este en un mundo mejor, por eso y para ayudar a harry en lo que pueda, harry, hermione, y ahora draco , Julián y Catherine son mi familia también, y por ellos seré capaz de todo, por la felicidad de ellos y por la mía propia, _

_- eres muy maduro ronald- dijo entonces scarlet- antes pensé que eras un simple tonto, pero se que eres un gran chico……….. las tima…………. Tal vez si te hubiera conocido antes………… _

_- aun no es tarde scarlet………..- __dijo ron- a lo mejor hay algo que podemos hacer por ti, _

_- no ron- dio ella utilizando por primera vez un tono mas tranquilo casi cariñoso- no hay nada que hacer por mi…….. bueno tal vez haya algo………antes de morir quiero hablar con Catherine dile que venga…….tengo cosas que arreglar con esa estupida……. _

_-no le harás daño scarlet- dio ron entonces muy serio- cat es mi hermana y si le haces algo…….. _

_- como podría yo hacerle daño a alguien- dijo ella señalándose- apenas y sigo viva, pero quiero verla, si ella quiere quiero verla…….- después de eso cerro los ojos y se durmió como ya casi era siempre a ron le daba miedo que en una de esas ya no despertara _

**_Fin del flash back---------- _**

****

-Oh por merlín- dijo hermione en un susurro cuándo la imagen desapareció

- porque no me lo habías dicho ron?- dijo cat entonces fríamente

- porque no sabia como decirles- les dijo el chico-esto paso el viernes por la mañana antes de venir por eso aun no sabia como decírtelo………. Entiende cat. Ella al parecer se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas

- quiero verla- fue la rápida respuesta de cat

- pero es tarde…. Llegaríamos por la noche……..-le dijo Julián- no estas cansada?

- no debo verla ahora lo se- dijo cat con una mano en el pecho…..

-bien entonces no hay nada mas que decir- Julián volvió a poner la camioneta en marcha rumbo a hosmeade

- perdónenme todos- dio ron entonces con rostro de pena- se que hice mal en ocultarlo pero……. Tenia que hacerlo la entendía la perfección

- te entendemos por completo, confiamos en ti hermano - le dijo harry entonces dándole una palmada en el hombro a ron- ahora vamos a ver a scarlet ……..

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, y en tensión llegaron a hosmeade cuándo el cielo estaba muy oscuro las luces del pequeño pueblo lo iluminaba, llegaron al a cueva donde se detuvieron un momento para después entrar

- vaya visitas de media noche- dijo una voz algo débil- a que …….. se debe………

- hola scarlet- dijo cat pasando ala luz para que los demás entraran

- vaya - dijo scarlet con un fingido tono de broma- ahora .. son visitas en grupo?...eres rápido…ronald……..pensé que tardarías.. mas…….. en convencerla….

- querías verme no?- dijo cat mirándola con recelo

- oh si….. Pero no pensé que todos vinieran- dijo scarlet con una sonrisa- ronald eres muy mal mensajero…….. pero…. Aprovechando que están aquí…… quiero decirles algunas cosas. Antes de que me muera…..

-marina…….-dijo con pesadez cat- le costaba ver a su antes mejor amiga en ese estado…….. totalmente demacrada con el cabello blanco sin vida ni brillo, delgada

--tranquila- dijo scarlet- fue una buena vida yo no me arrepiento nunca de lo que he hecho…. Jamás lo haría, de otro modo no estaría aquí o si?... esa es una regla importante jamás arrepentirse de nada- scarlet empezó a toser y ron presuroso fue a ayudarle dándole un vaso con agua

- esta bien?- dijo ron preocupado

- si- dijo scarlet- es solo que me falta muy poco……. Antes……. De irme……….. quisiera decirles… algunas cosas…… voldemort …… es demasiado poderoso. No podrán con el…

-ya me he enfrentado con el- dijo harry testarudamente- además albus dumbledore es muy poderoso

-no sean …tontos… voldemort…..solo esta jugando…-les dijo scarlet con seguridad-…el ha logrado superar el poder de dumbledore….no le ganaran…. A menos que usen el elixir ……. El les lleva mucha ventaja

-sabes donde esta?- le dijo julian-

- no lo he conseguido aun, pero creo que el, ya se da una idea… van a viajar al pasado no?- dijo scarlet y sonrió ligeramente cuando la triada se sorprendió- si el lo sabe y no se preocupen…….. el no hará nada para detenerlos.. quiere que consigan la ambrosía… . Para quitárselas después

- hay que tener cuidado con eso entonces- dijo hermione

-- además …. hay un espía de hogwarts- dijo scarlet con una sonrisa burlona-

- quien es?- dijo harry

Scarlet lo miro por un momento, así que este era el salvador del mundo mágico?, bien era atractivo al menos saldría bien en las fotos………. Se veía que tenía un gran poder , si ella lo veía en sus ojos

- la verdad es que no lo se…. No quise saberlo….. Ya saben cosa de espías, si no sabes quién es tu informante este estará protegido……… siempre venia nosotros con capas que le cubrían el rostro…… el nos dejo entrar a hogwarts llevaba disfraz por eso no pude verle….pero….

-pero?-dijo draco- sabes algo?

- si es una mujer , una estudiante- dijo scarlet- buen cuerpo nada mas, tenía cerebro de una mosca… ella nos esta ayudando para vengarse de harry potter

- de mi?- dijo harry porque?

- te acusa de la muerte de un familiar- se encogió de hombros - algo muy tonto…. si me dejas decirlo…. Su familiar era uno de nosotros y murió mientras mataba muggles……..

- una chica joven del colegio- murmuro hermione como para grabarlo en la cabeza

-ronald- dijo scarlet y el chico le presto toda al atención- en verdad… Eres fuerte… Has tomado una decisión….. correcta…… muy importante…………toma- le dio un sobre marrón - quiero que lo leas……. A solas…….. serás un gran espía..no te había dicho?... Gracias…... Por hacer esto…. Por mi…….. por hacer esa. Ventana… me gusta mucho……. Me gustaría mirarla por siempre…..

Ron sonrió porque cuándo la había hecho scarlet le dijo que era un tontería, para que ella querría ver un tonto pueblo

-cuando los veo….. Alla abajo- dijo scarlet con tristeza al tiempo que volteaba su mirada hacia la ventana- solía….. Pensar…. Como hubiera sido……. Si tuviera una familia……como la tuya… con un padre……una madre…….. hermanos…

-scarlet- dijo ron con tristeza en verdad se había identificado con el dolor de la chica

- en otra vida….quizás- dijo scarlet con lentitud- sabes. Nunca creí que me gustaría formar una familia……… pero... al verlos a ustedes juntos…….. fui un tonta………me arrebate a mi misma… la oportunidad.. de una familia……….

-no te culpes por eso scarlet- dijo cat- no ha sido toda tu culpa

- no, no es por eso……..-dijo scarlet con ironía- sabes?... tuve un hijo………….y lo abandone

Todos se sorprendieron ante esa inesperada noticia

-no…… Marina tu no….. No recuerdas?.-dijo cat con la mirada triste

- si recuerdo..perfectamente….. la promesa de no hacerles… a nuestros. Hijos… lo que nos. Hicieron …. a nosotras-dijo scarlet- pero piénsalo…. Fue lo mejor……mi hijo o hija……..no sufrirá. Por tener una madre como yo…… me hubiera gustado.. verle.. alguna ves……

-no lo conociste?- dijo hermione entonces

-no quise…. Sabia…. Que de hacerlo… me ataría…….-dijo scarlet con tristeza- pero..pude escoger el nombre de el o ella…..-dijo señalando las hojas del sobre- ahí te cuento.. bien como fue. Además…. .te pido un favor.-dijo señalando a cat y a ron- pero eso quiero se enteren después, de que lean esas hojas……

- si esta bien- dijo entonces ron quien trataba de batallar por ocultar sus lagrimas

- también- dijo y saco de entre las sabanas que la cubrían un cuadernillo de piel roja- toma quédate con esto

La chica lo hizo y movió el pequeño cuadernillo entre sus dedos sin entender. Harry por un momento se le hizo conocido ese cuaderno de pastas rojas pero no sabia porque

-le perteneció a tu madre- dijo escuetamente scarlet, lo encontré hace varios años……….. cuándo investigaba cosas de ti……..

Cat vio entonces con nuevos ojos el cuadernillo paso los dedos por al superficie y pudo vislumbrar un nombre escrito en oro , muy pequeño en la orillas que decía _Faith_

-mi madre- dijo con suavidad- esto era de mi madre

-la verdad nunca supe como se abría………….-dijo scarlet- debe ser su diario. O algo así….tiene hechizos muy poderosos…….y nunca le dije a nadie que lo tenia……

-gracias scarlet no sabes lo que significa para mi- dijo cat y por primera vez dejo que todos vieran cual frágil era…Nadie a excepción de julian y hermione la había visto así

- si , si lo se…..-dijo scarlet tosiendo fuertemente se acostó en al cama-…….. ha pasado mucho tiempo ya cat no?... cuando jugábamos….juntas- volvió a toser con intensidad- cuándo me protegías de los fantasmas……..

- siempre seremos amigas marina- dijo cat apretándole la mano

- esa siempre has sido tu……-dijo scarlet mientras apretaba la mano de la chica- siempre. Dispuesta a todo……. Siempre para ayudar a los demás………. No… A mi no me engañas. A pesar de la fría careta.. que te pones.. siempre serás así…….. siempre………..a pesar…d e que yo te envié.. el avada.. tu me protegiste….. me protegiste ……….

- marina yo……….-dijo cat acercándose a ella

- el lazo…….. que nos une es muy negro- dijo marina con gravedad-mas negro que………. el asbesto………. mas negro que la noche………. mas negro ………que la propia oscuridad

- que quieres decir con eso?- dijo cat

- tienes que saber.. –tosió y tardo un momento en poder recuperarse- no lo puse… en papel……. Nadie debe de saberlo.. solo tu.. por eso es que he aguantado……debo decírtelo…..antes..de que muera…….

- que sucede marina?- apremio cat

-recuerdas..cuándo. nos .. tomamos…….. esas muestras de sangre?...-dijo marina al tiempo que tosía y cuándo se tapo la boca noto una mancha rojiza en su mano pero no el dio importancia-…….cuando estábamos……en el orfanato?...después de ese día. Muchos vinieron a buscarme….pero yo no era…… a mi no era a quien buscaban……yo cambié las pruebas…….. esas pruebas eran tuyas…….. esa sangre..era tuya……

-no entiendo que es eso marina- dijo cat sin comprender

- es muy importante- dijo con agitación la peliblanca su rostro estaba blanco como la cera-…debes entender……… porque ……. Esa sangre…. Te hace única… Cat……. Nunca dejes……… que nadie mas.. se entere……..que eres la hija……..de la sacerdotisa selenita….. hija de faith…que nadie…sepa que eres…la sacerdotisa….actual……. No le digas . a nadie…… mas…….- su tos se hizo muy grave ahora y de su boca salían pequeños hilos de sangre….

- no et esfuerces marina no es importante-le dijo cat

- si lo es…..-dijo marina molesta con su propia debilidad- no sabes. Porque no has muerto?... tu también…recibiste….una parte de la…maldición

-puse una barrera- dijo cat- peor no logre levantarla del todo, por eso nos llego una parte de la maldición a ti y a mi- le dijo cat aun sin lograr entender r todo eso

-pero…. Yo estoy aquí…. Y tu tienes la misma vida….que siempre…. Tu también tendrías…. Que morir… cat…. No…. Lo entiendes cierto?...por eso….investigue sobre ti….por eso necesitaba saber porque ….te buscaban….-tosió gravemente-…..maldición. Debo decírtelo….. te va a doler cat………pero me entere …. que te buscaba… tu sangre es especial…….voldemort….. te busca….

-voldemort?- dijo harry acercándose también al lado de cat- porque la busca voldemort

- si.-dijo marina viéndolo entonces- te protegerá…. tu la protegerás……. Porque ella es ….esencial para… tu victoria…… potter………. Ella……-después miro fijamente a cat-Voldemort te busca porque…. Ya sabe que……. Tu……. Tu …….-su mirada se hizo vacía entonces-

Y ante ellos, marina murió……… murió observándolos, todos notaron el instante en que se fue….. su mirada fija permanecía en ellos, observándolos, llevándose ese secreto hasta su tumba, no pudo decírselos, no pudo terminar

Y cat por primer a vez, sintió la muerte tan cercana, la amiga que había perdido, nunca mas regresaría, nunca mas estaría con ella

-adiós…..amiga…….- dijo cat mientras le cerraba los ojos con una mano y colocaba ambas manos sobre su pecho dejándola como si durmiera-……. No te preocupes por nada….. yo acabare con voldemort

Hermione escondió su cabeza en el pecho de draco para consolarse, ver morir a alguien nunca había sido su fuerte

-podrían……. Dejarme con ella unos segundos?- dijo cat sin ver a nadie- estaré con ustedes en un momento……

Todos entendieron inmediatamente y salieron en silencio, ron se permitió ve r por ultima vez a scarlet, muy joven y hermosa, aun muerta, pero ahora tenia una sonrisa en los labios, y después salio

-nunca……. Te olvidare amiga- dijo cat mientras se levantaba- siempre estarás conmigo……. Y te ayudare. En el favor que me pediste. Sea cual…. Sea……-movió la mano para poder hacer un conjuro que nunca había probado pero resulto, de repente de donde estaba el cuerpo de scarlet , una tumba, estaba hora de color blanco- dijiste que esa vista te gusta, así que podrás verla siempre

Minutos mas tarde llegaron a hogwarts bajo el mas absoluto silencio, cat se despidió de todos apenas bajo de la camioneta, dejándolos a todos un poco preocupados por la reacción de la chica , aun así se fueron a acostar mañana seria un nuevo día

Al mismo tiempo en al mansión riddley bellatrix estaba con voldemort

- ha muerto señor, su localizador ha dejado de mandar señalas . esta muerta- dijo la mujer sin aún pizca de piedad

- mierda- dijo voldemort - no puede estar muerta…….. no podía morir ……

-pero señor- dijo bellatrix- hemos encontrado algo, de acuerdo con sus muestras de sangre ella no concuerda con……… lo que estamos buscando

-esa perra me engaño- dio voldemort golpeando con un puño el respaldo- entonces creo que debemos empezar la búsqueda….. nombra a red dead como líder nuevo y que todos los estupidos de eternity busquen…………..que maten quien sea pero que encuentren eso que buscamos…….

-los informes dicen que la ambrosía esta en el pacifico- dijo entonces bellatrix antes de irse-quiere que me haga cargo?

- s i y no regreses hasta que vengas con la ambrosia - dijo voldemort- esos estupidos niños se creen muy listos, pero no se dan cuenta que yo lo se todo………

Era el desayuno del lunes cuándo aun no bajaba Catherine, harry seguía bebiendo jugo a pesar de que había vaciado el vaso algunos segundos atrás, cuando entro cat, se veía normal tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado, saludo a unos chicos de ravenclaw antes de sentarse como siempre al lado de harry

La chica con una sonrisa falsa se sirvió algo de jugo

- buenos días han descansado?- dijo la pelirroja como si nada

- si y tu como estas?- dijo harry

- estupendamente- dijo cat tranquila necesitaba un buen descanso- dijo y después se acerco a harry para decirle algo mas profundo- en serio potter estoy bien, no pasa nada, además hoy quiero hablar contigo de tu madre…….

-después de clases?- le dijo el chico sonriente

- si ven a mi cuarto- dijo la chica- cleo se molestara si no estoy alla. -Dijo lanzándole un guiño y después lo beso suavemente en los labios, todo parte de la actuación

Tenían clase de defensa con lupin y julian así que les sorprendió el hecho de ver a sherezade, el jaguar negro, de julian en el salón de clases

- no te deja?- dijo cat burlona-

- no dice que la tengo muy abandonada- dijo julian con una sonrisa - anoche no se bajo de la cama

- a mi no me digan que luca nos tiene locos- dijo draco- por lo general me gustan los fénix pero , que canten alas 4 de la mañana es terrible

-me gusta la nueva mascota del profesor lupin- dijo entonces parvarti patil acercándose a ellos

- pero si el jaguar es de Julián- le dijo cat con un poco de tensión en su voz nunca le había gustado esa chica

- no hablo de esa- dijo parvarti con impaciencia- hablo de ese hermoso cachorro

Todos voltearon rápidamente cuando dijo cachorro y todo sus temores se hicieron realidad

Ya que había llegado remus y junto a el un hermoso perro color canela , juguetón y vivaz se abalanzo sobre harry apenas lo vio, logrando tirar al chico al piso

- hola . si como estas?- dijo harry mientras el perro el babeaba toda la cara

- quiero ya hocicos- dijo remus tratando de sonar duro sin conseguirlo- lo siento chicos- le dijo hablándole a la clase- el día de hoy algo tienen las mascotas que no quieren quedarse donde deben espero que no les moleste, tanto sherezade como hocicos se portaran bien

Y como para aclarar ese punto hocicos se fue a sentar en una silla como si fuera tomar clase , el banco era donde se sentaba habitualmente Catherine, al lado de harry quien ahora tuvo que recorrerse, así sirius quedo entre los dos chicos

La clase transcurrió con normalidad así como todas las demás, con excepción de pociones donde severus estuvo mas duro que de lo normal, salieron con 20 puntos menos para gryffindor pero fuera de eso ningún daño grave

- estaba un poco molesto no?- le dijo harry a cat ya en su habitación mientras la chica acomodaba unos bocadillos y cleo se enredaba en el brazo de harry-

- así es sev- dijo cat encogiéndose de hombros- mañana me llamara a su oficina y me soltara que es lo que le molesta, nunca me ha escondido nada

- sabes?- dijo harry entonces mientras observaba a la chica servir jugo de calabaza- severus es un buen padre, me he dado cuenta que se preocupa mucho por ti y a pesar de tener animadversión conmigo pues no le ha molestado nada que estemos mucho tiempo juntos

- de eso también quería hablarte- dijo cat sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, agito su mano y dijo- _accio caja de recuerdos_ - una caja de color café llego hasta la cama adonde harry también se había sentado como cat

De la caja cat saco unos discos de acetato, unos uniformes de la organización algo rotos, unas revistas, periódicos , fotos y unos libros

-Te acuerdas de la cantante robin?????- dijo cat con una sonrisa

- que es todo esto?- dijo harry tomando un disco de acetato, no había ninguna foto en ese, solo decía Robin- esta es la cantante que hemos oído? De la que nos han hablado Alex y Pierre no?

- pues si pero creo que entenderás mas si ves este otro- dijo y le paso otro disco , harry entonces se congelo, ya que en ese disco era el rostro de su madre- que diablos?

Si…… era lilian evans, pero con mas maquillaje oscuro y pantalones de cuero, estaba sonriente, al lado había tres sombras de las cuales no se les veía el rostro

-mi madre….. mi madre cantaba?- dijo harry

-creo que debo de contarte al historia desde el principio- dijo la chica mordisqueando un bocadillo-Soy fiel admiradora de tu madre Harry, ella era una estupenda espía ….no sabes como llegaron a eso?

- pues no, solo nos han dicho que son espías- dijo harry entonces algo asombrado de que alguien como cat admirara a su madre

- veras- mi padre, severus, fue el primero en entrar a la organización, cuándo el iba en 6°, Severus fue quien Eligio lilian Evans para ser una espía cuándo estudiaba aquí en hogwarts , no se como fue que entro a la organización o que diablos paso ahí, pero ella consiguió entrar , en séptimo y cuando salio de hogwarts desapareció del mundo por un año, en ese año se había metido en al organización de lleno

- pero mis padres, sirius me dijo que se llevaban mal y que en séptimo empezaron a salir- dijo harry confuso

- si salieron en séptimo - dijo cat- pero después se graduaron de hogwarts y tu madre se fue despidiéndose de tu padre-

- y entonces que paso- dijo harry cada vez mas confuso

- No se sabe mucho exactamente –dijo cat con seriedad- pero ella fue quien metió a tu padre, a sirius y remus.. y es que esto, severus no te tiene coraje por lo que james, tu padre, le hacia en al escuela, eso es de niños, sino que se enojo, porque , bueno, el era la pareja de tu madre antes de que tu padre entrara a la organización

Harry se atraganto con el jugo

- que dices?- dijo harry incrédulo,- que snape y mi madre……..

- su eran pareja en el espionaje- dijo cat- por eso tu madre era robin, era uno de sus cubiertas, nadie podría reconocerla, pero creo que una noche se topo con james y bueno lo demás es historia

-nunca pensé que seria de esa forma- dijo harry aun un poco shockeado

- si pero además severus no tiene nada contra ti, debes entender, que eres el hijo de su antigua pareja, eso es importante, el te tenia que proteger, había momentos que el te cuidaba cuándo tus padres salían en alguna misión, no digo que james y severus fueran amigos de sangre y que se querían mucho , pero digamos que se respetaban , que cada uno elogiaba las actitudes del otro

- estas diciendo que mi eterno torturador en realidad no me odia sino que me protege?- dijo ya totalmente alucinado harry

- pues digamos que te respeta- dio cat con una sonrisa- no hay que olvidar que tu también no eres el mas obediente de la clase, adema s sev ya me ha platicado de lo de primer año y cuándo los protegió de remus en tercero, como vez el nunca te ha agredido, amenazado si- dijo con una sonrisa- peor nunca te ha hecho nada malo

- vaya si que es mucha información- dijo harry- y porque me dices esto?

- porque ayer que scarlet me dio el cuadernillo de mi madre recordé esto- dijo y saco un cuadernillo exactamente igual que el de cat

- este es el de tu madre no?- dijo harry confuso de haberle enseñado eso

- no harry este es de tu madre- dijo cat- fue recogido el día del ataque de voldemort a tu casa, fue severus quién lo encontró ya que tanto remus como sirius se fueron del lugar rápidamente, el se lo llevo a casa , tiene un hechizo poderoso por eso no se ha destruido, por eso, cuando vi lo que me daba scarlet me confundí mucho

- porque tu madre y la mía tenían estos cuadernillos iguales?- dijo harry confuso mientras acariciaba el borde donde decía "robin"

-eso es lo que me gustaría saber- dijo cat- como sabrás ayer me pase la noche tratándolo de abrir sin conseguirlo a ver si tu tienes mas suerte……..

Y sin nada mas que decir, platicaron de otras cosas, terminaron de cenar y harry se fue ala torre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Luca estaba recién dormido después de que draco hizo de todo para calmar la ahora, inquieta ave, después , jugo un rato con hermione, como cada noche , ya casi habían dejado en el abandono al habitación de la chica pues incluso luca estaba hora en el cuarto de draco

- he estado pensando- dijo draco mientras acariciaba el tatuaje en la espalda de la chica

- vaya así que este día ha sido muy productivo- dijo hermione y draco le dio una pequeña nalgada- hey solo bromeaba

- te decía- le dijo draco con fingida seriedad- porque no pasamos todas tus cosas para acá?, digo así no pierdes tiempo en irte hasta tu cuarto para cambiarte

- quieres decir como si viviéramos juntos?- dijo hermione volteando revelando su desnudes por completo a draco quien conocía cada pequeña marca del cuerpo de hermione

- por si no te has dado cuenta querida?- dijo draco dándole un suave beso en al punta de la nariz- ya vivimos juntos, son tus cosas las que están en al otra habitación……… entonces que dices?

- bueno, eso es un gran paso draco- dijo hermione- los demás no se darían cuenta?, y que haremos con esa habitación desocupada

-podemos hacerla un cuarto de entrenamiento o algo así no tengo idea de eso- dijo draco-

- mhhhhh si pero creo que debemos hacerlo cuando regresemos de vacaciones- dijo hermione-por si alguien entra y ve todo eso

- no te arrepentirás- le dijo draco besándola con pasión

Y se le demostró durante el resto de la noche una y otra vez

A la mañana siguiente , harry cat llegaron al comedor, harry por algún extraño motivo no había dormido bien , por los recuerdos y porque se había quedado intentando abrir el cuadernillo sin éxito, así se lo platico a cat en las puertas del comedor, cuando en eso pasaron un grupo de ravenclaw liderados por cho chang quien el dedico a harry una sonrisa coqueta, cat sin saber porque eso le molesto y tomo a harry de las solapas y lo beso con fuerza

No era que harry se quejara, pero si el agrado es a muestra de celos por parte de cat , así que quitado de la pena, se dedico a corresponder el beso cuándo una voz dura y fría los interrumpió

- que significa esto?...

A harry se le cayo el alma a los pies, era severus snape quien los había descubierto, el chico se quedo incómodamente parado al lado de cat quien le sonrió como si nada a su tutor

- nada "profesor"- dijo remarcando la palabra la pelirroja- solo nos estábamos besando, no esta prohibido o si?

Pero el hombre no le dijo nada pues estaba viendo a harry fijamente, el chico agradeció que cat les había enseñado oclumancia en su entrenamiento, ya podía levantar la barrera en su mente y el hombre no pudo ver como estaba imaginado a cat en su traje de baño, en las playas de California

- ven a mi despacho potter….. inmediatamente- dio el hombre fríamente y se marcho de ahí

- vaya si que se puso serio- dijo cat sin darle importancia retocándose el labial

- va a matarme- dijo harry con pesar- fue un gusto conocerte

- tranquilo no pasara nada- dijo dándole otro suave beso en los labios- ve yo te guardaré algo del desayuno, luego me dices que hablaron

Si muy fácil para ella, dijo harry mientras se encaminaba al despacho como si fueran a fusilarlo, llego a las mazmorras toco en el despacho del hombre quien abrió y lo hizo pasar y sentarse sin ceremonias

- señor yo……-empezó harry

-que pretendes con mi cathy?...- dijo el hombre entonces interrumpiéndolo

- como?- dijo harry sin entender- a que se refiere señor

- no te hagas el inocente potter- dijo severus con firmeza- desde hace unas semanas están muy juntos y si bien lo sabes ella no puede tener una relación con nadie y mucho menos contigo

- pero señor….. Bueno en realidad ella y yo solo hemos estado saliendo- dijo harry con total sinceridad

-como ya sabes potter, Catherine es mi hija, no lo será de sangre pero si en el corazón, lo único que quiero es que ella no sea infeliz- dijo el hombre levantándose y hablando con sinceridad dejando a harry pasmado-

Entonces harry supo que tenia que decirle la verdad aunque cat se enojada después

- vera señor- dio entonces harry yendo hacia el hombre- a cat le habían dado la misión de enamorarme para tenerme seguro y hacer que yo no cometiera una estupidez……. Si ella no lo cumplía ella se iría a América a otra misión

- ese tonto de Al- dijo severus entendiéndolo- pero usted quiere que se quede no es así?

- si. Señor yo quiero que cat este conmigo……. Con nosotros- trato de arreglarlo

Severus entonces lo observo fijamente y después casi sonrió

- ya veo- dijo el hombre- entonces es solo actuación?

Harry no supo responder a esto. No en realidad no era actuación, todas la veces que se habían besado era porque el al menos lo quería, y en casi todas se había olvidado de esa estupida misión

- bueno yo…...-dijo el chico mirando al piso

- esta bien no preguntare mas- dijo le hombre- pero quiero que algo quede claro potter… no por el hecho que estés saliendo con mi hija te beneficiarás en algo, aunque tus pociones han mejorado un poco aun sigues siendo un insufrible gryffindor para mi

Harry sonrió ante la idea de su profesor

- si señor y no se preocupe que yo también protegeré a Catherine, no quiero que nada le pase

- en eso estamos de acuerdo potter- dijo snape- cat es la única familia que tengo y no quiero que nada malo le pase………. Esta bien…….. creo que no eres del todo tonto, debiste sacar algo de robin, después de todo - dijo sin pensar mucho- pueden seguir saliendo pero si cat sufre…. Bueno digamos que yo se demasiadas pociones que te harían sufrir mucho y nadie voltearía en mi dirección de acuerdo?

- si señor- dijo harry mirándolo con respeto- no se preocupe que yo cuidare de cat

- bien entones vete- dijo snape - o cathy pensara que te he hecho algo…….. y por el bien de ambos-dijo señalando a harry y así mismo- que no sepa de esta conversión, dile que solo los regañe por andarse besuqueando por los pasillos, ah y eso me recuerda, trata de no hacerlo si estoy cerca, soy demasiado posesivo, pero creo que tu me agradas mas que ese tonto seductor vampiro……

Harry sonrió al menos no le había dado poción de la verdad

- si señor eso haré- dijo harry dirigiéndose a la puerta- nos veremos

- y potter…..-dijo severus antes de que el chico se saliera- cuando quieras saber algo de tu madre o tu padre……. Puedes venir de acuerdo?

- si señor…….-dijo harry para salir y cerrar la puerta

Severus se levanto y se encamino ala ventana que tenia en el lugar

- mi pequeña cathy ha crecido, pero…… creo que en esta ocasión potter le ayudara a no cometer los mismos errores que yo- dio el hombre con una sonrisa- quien lo diría mi hija y el hijo de robin juntos…….

Y harry fiel a la promesa con severus le dijo a cathy que le había reñido por andar dándose besos en lugares públicos

- ya vez te dije que era por eso- dijo cat con ligereza al tiempo que ponía mermelada sobre una tostad a y se la daba a harry quien al tomo contento- no es tan malo como creías no?

- no, no lo es- dijo harry con una pequeña sonrisa que no advirtió la pelirroja

Había pasado una semana , y solo faltaban algunos días para marcharse de hogwarts las vacaciones y los exámenes de la academia , en eso momentos se encontraban con Luna quien les estaba enseñando algunas reglas a seguir además de algunos aparatos que seguramente les ayudarían para lograr ser espías

-se nos había olvidado decirles- les dijo luna- deben de elegir un alias antes de llegar a la organizaron, ya que nunca darán su nombre verdadero a menos que se los pida un superior el propio Al

- un alias?- dijo contrariado draco estaban solo el, ron y harry con luna pues la triada estaba entrenando afuera, ellos estaban en al sala de menesteres- para que un alias?

-Su Alias es algo muy importante- dijo luna con seriedad- es tu nombre en la organización, nadie sabrá quien eres, es tu otro yo, si dejas que alguien te lo de, eso crea un lazo enorme con al otra persona …..

-se crea un lazo?- dijo muy interesado harry

- si- dijo luna – por ejemplo, cat le dio el black rose a hermione cuando se conocieron, desde ahí se volvieron intimas amigas, mi nombre …Gamma, era el de mi madre….. con el me siento cerca de ella

- vaya……..-dijo ron y entonces, decididamente , se acerco a luna y le susurro- gamma quisieras darme mi alias?

Harry y draco observaron el sonrojo de la chica peor fingieron no saber nada

- bien como les decía- su alias es muy importante- dijo luna tratando de que no se notara su turbación- la triada ha pensado que les vendría bien un "Black" en el ya que han hecho muchas misiones juntos y han sido unidos

- así que seremos "black" algo no?- dijo draco pensativo y se levanto- creo que esta clase se acabo…….. iré a buscar a hermione…….. quiero que ella me de mi alias……..-dijo y se fue pensativamente hacia la salida

- yo bueno….Yo saldré a …. buscar…. Digo……… a tomar aire- dijo precipitadamente harry y se marcho de ahí

- va a buscar a cat- dijo ron con una sonrisa traviesa- y bien luna que dices quieres darme mi alias?

- porque quieres que te lo de yo?- dijo la rubia tratando de no pensar en ello

- porque somos amigos, me caes bien , eres muy inteligente y me agradas mucho- dijo ron enumerando con los dedos-Además esta el hecho que siempre nos ayudas y eres una chica genial

- no creías eso antes de saber quien soy en realidad- dijo luna a la defensiva

- sabes? creo que siempre lo supe, además sabia que eras muy divertida y te gusta el quiddich- dijo ron como si eso fuera todo- anda , dame mi alias

- bien tu ganas- dijo luna y después se lo pensó-…… ya se cual alias es perfecto para ti….. serás Black…….

Mientras tanto draco había localizado a hermione en su cuarto de la torre la chica estaba metiendo en cajas lo que trasladaría a la habitación de draco, entonces el chico llego y después de besarla y abrazarla el dijo que quería que ella le pusiera el alias

- pero draco no quieres elegirlo tu?- dijo hermione contenta- que tal si no te gusta el te daré

- me gusta herm- dijo draco- quiero que me lo des tu porque ese es el lazo que nos unirá mas. claro esta Espero que no me pongas fluffy o rumpenstiski……..

- resulta draco- dijo hermione mientras se acercaba sensualmente a el- que tengo el alias perfecto para ti. Serás Black………

Mientras tanto harry no lo tenía muy fácil, después de todo, su actuación de pareja era muy fugaz además , cat solo actuaba y el.. también actuaba?

Encontró a la chica en el lago mientras arrojaba piedras desde el borde

- te he estado buscando- dijo harry sin aliento- quiero que me pongas mi alias……-solto de golpe- .

- que dices?- dijo cat un poco sorprendida- pensé que se lo pedirías a sirius o remus, tal vez hasta julian… pero porque yo?

-no lo se………. -Dijo con sinceridad harry- pero quiero que tu lo hagas, quiero tener ese lazo siempre contigo, no me preguntes porque ni yo mismo lo se aun, pero en verdad quiero que tu lo hagas

Cat quedo un poco descolocada ante la respuesta, es cierto ella también estaba confundida con respecto a ese chico, tomo otra piedra mientras pensaba en el alias de harry

- lo tengo- dijo entonces cat- -sabes creo que te quedaría bien……..si ese alias es para ti…….tu serás- dijo la chica volteando a ver a Harry- Black………..

Era el ultimo viernes de clases, todos estaban ansioso s porque terminara el día para poderse marchar a casa , el correo llego y errol llego en medio del acostumbrado desorden en la mesa

-es de mi madre- dijo ron rompiendo el sobre para leer le pergamino con rapidez-Mi madre nos invita a pasar las navidades en casa

- maravilloso- dijo hermione- una navidad con los weasley- tendremos tiempo

- le diré a severus- dijo cat- no quiero pasarla sin el, en muy pocas ocasione pasamos navidad juntos, pues siempre se queda aquí, además tal vez tu madre me ayude abrir el diario de mi madre

- entonces le diré que iremos , como le hemos dicho que nos han invitado a pasar los primeros días en la casa de hermione, esto le alegrara mucho

- dile si podemos invitar a remus y a sirius- dijo harry con una sonrisa- me gustaría pasar una navidad con sirius nunca lo he hecho

Cat sintió una punzada de culpa, ella si había pasado una navidad con sirius, mas concretamente en al cama de sirius……… trato de no pensar en eso

-es black Tie?- bromeo por novena vez ron con harry

Los chicos habían quedado por común acuerdo no decir cuales serian los alias, para esforzarse en la organización , se lo dirían la primera noche de la academia, hasta entonces ninguno había dicho cual era su alias

- no ron- dijo harry- el tuyo no será black cinderella?

-oye- dijo ron fingiéndose ofendido- el mió es genial

-porque luna me lo dio- si ya sabemos como termina ron- bromeo hermione

Ese sábado, cada uno con su baúl, cada uno en su coche se marcharon rumbo a Londres, donde dejarían los baúles, el domingo se irían de comparas para que los llevaran a las estéticas a los chicos y les den un retoque en el cabello, el domingo por la noche irían a la academia donde las darían la bienvenida y el lunes seria el primer día para aprobar o rechazar a aquellos que no han sido aceptados

El domingo llego con mucha excitación por parte de los chicos y por muecas de descontento en al triada

- no quiero darles clases a los novatos…... Sin ofender…….- dijo cat aun en pijama mientras bebía algo de jugo- suelen ser muy irrespetuosos

- pues reza para que nos den una misión – le dijo hermione igual en pijama- yo estuve pocos días pero realmente es una tortura.. bueno a excepción de la novatada

-hermione- reprendió julian- no digas eso

- ups, lo siento- dio al chica- aun sigo dormida……..-dijo guiñándole el ojo a draco

-demasiada información- dijo ron bromeando y pensando en luna, ella se había ido en el tren pues aun debía seguir con su careta, ginny se había mostrado un poco molesta de que no le llevaran pero ron le prometió llevarle un bonito regalo de navidad y la chica nos se quejo mas

Esa mañana y tarde se la pasaron en el centro comercial, donde a draco le recortaron un poco el cabello, a harry trataron de acomodarlo sin éxito y cuándo una chica quiso cortárselo mas, cat sujeto las tijeras alegando que a ella le gusta el largo del cabello de harry

Quien parecía disfrutarlo fue ron , quien dejo que le dieran forma al cabello y que se lo recortaran

Saliendo de la estética, vestidos con ropas nuevas, los tres chicos se dieron cuenta que a pesar de no haberse hecho mucho en el cabello muchas chicas los observaban con lujuria

- esas resbalosas- dijo cat molesta mientras tomaba a harry de la mano y se lo llevaba a una heladería

Mas tarde los chicos se vistieron como un novato cualquiera, pantalones negros, camisa blanca , corbata blanca, saco negro, todos iguales, la mascara se la pondrían a penas al llegar

Cada uno de ellos iba en sus coches recién comprados, unos BMW modelo reciente y descapotables, regalo por parte de la triada claro esta, como no podían llevar sus autos de carreras esos irían bien …. el verde era de harry, uno color plata para draco y uno dorado para ron

La triada se iba a en el convertible negro de Julián como siempre, los chicos siguieron a la triada hacia las calles de Londres donde se sorprendieron de que julian acelerara mientras iban hacia el muelle, los chicos no alegaron mas y cuando el coche de julian desapareció justo cuándo se caería al agua los chicos dijeron que preguntarían después

Draco harry y ron alinearon los coches, se desearon buena suerte con los dedos y se colocaron las mascaras negras, no se verían hasta después del primer día, hasta la cena del lunes, así que se desearon suerte entre ellos , respiraron profundo y atravesaron la barrera

Un enorme e impotente edificio estaba frente a ellos, iluminando todo a causa de la noche, los chicos bajaron de los coches y se perdieron en la multitud de chicos iguales que ellos quienes, se veían nerviosos, eran aproximadamente 50, estaban afuera del edificio esperando

En la entrada había un pequeño podio, la triada estaba sentada ya ahí, además de otros agentes ,algunos con mascaras color cobre, también estaban los de inteligencia seriamente parados con sus antifaces color azul y sus batas del mismo color

Una chica con una mascara negra llego con una pequeña bocina que coloco en el estrado , todos oyeron al poderosa voz que salió de ella

-Bienvenidos ustedes han sido elegidos para ser parte de Dark Shadow a partir de ahora su vida cambiara…..irremediablemente …………. Algunos de ustedes no lo lograran, otros mas se estacarán, solo los mejores pueden estar aquí arriba, si quieren serlo adelante…….. pero sobre la advertencia que solo los mejores triunfaran, sus peores temores eran revelados, si es así adelanté es hora de que demuestren porque han sido elegidos………bienvenidos, a partir de ahora una nueva vida comienza para ustedes

Todos los chicos empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio algunos nerviosos otros seguros de si mismos

Harry se permitió dar un respiro antes de entrar a ese lugar donde sabría que encontraría muchas respuestas pero habría mas preguntas que responder

** _Continuara…………………………. _**

Avances del próximo capitulo

- que asco……… que tipo de sustancia es esto

- no pierdan esto son sus manuales, al salir de la academia los quemaran

- yo salve a un espía por eso estoy aquí

- soy la mejor en todo así que no me será difícil ascender el nivel 1

- este de aquí es un mortifago, esa un pistola, mátalo para que puedas entrar a la organización

- pruebas de cultura general fácil

- me puede decir black……….. Porque le ha disparado a esa noble viejecita?

- por eso odio a los novatos

- triada …… favor de pasar a la sala de entrenamientos, ha sucedido un código azul

- merlín me ha escuchado ………. Pongan atención novatos así es como lo hace al gente grande

- entonces eras tu?

- ese es el alias que te dio..

- mierda me han dado

- vamos , vamos, esto no se hará solo

-crees mucho en el no es así black moon?

- se han ido 20 agentes no han aguantado

- vamos, vamos, aquí no estará papito para ayudarlos, quiero que se ejerciten hasta que sangren

- ella es una ex de severus por eso tiene la antipatía de cat

-yo no estoy celosa de severus………… el hecho que quiera que siempre este conmigo nada tiene que ver

- mi nombre es gama les diré algunos artículos que les daremos

- madre mía , ese chico no puede ser alguien normal

-esta es la sala de entrenamientos

- quieres que te lea la fortuna?...

-alguna vez pensaste que black…….. fuera el centro de atención?

-deben de estar alertas ante todo espías, un ataque por este….

-en memoria de los puntos cardinales……….quienes eran south deer y north robin?

-ustedes no lograrían hace r eso, es muy difícil

-Vamos hazlo mas difícil

- agilidad , reflejos, un buen espía domina ambos

- reto a la arena a black ……….por el nivel 0 de espía

-pobrecillo……… va a perder de una manera humillante

- que esto les de una lección a todos ustedes, hasta ahora ningún espía ha sido dominado en la arena. Nunca se vayan por el camino fácil, es mejor este lleno de trabajo y esfuerzo

- dark…… favor de pasar a la oficina del Al

- lo van a correr…….

- tu madre era una estupenda espía, la mejor espía femenina de su época………..

- su niveles de poder superan los tuyos cuándo entraste , y mira.. su umbral de dolor… por morgana jama s he visto algo así , el debería estar muerto,

-solo ustedes 15 de los 50 originales has llegado hasta aquí………. Felicitaciones

-donde esta black……… no lo he visto desde hace días

-duerme mañana será la prueba definitiva, no hablen con nadie mas

- espero que logren pasar

- a pesar de que ya se les asigno sus niveles, deben de hacer esto , es todos al mismo tiempo

-no podré hacerlo………….

-estoy enamorado de……..

-entonces si ella no era…….. quien diablos es la próxima sacerdotisa?

-su primer a misión…………. Si deciden aceptarla será…….

El próximo capitulo será: capitulo 21 : La academia de espías, clase armas y seducción, en búsqueda de nuestro pasado para logar nuestro futuro

Notas de la autora:

Bueno ahora si me retrase pero no deben de quejarse ya que este capitulo esta supe r largo

Que les pareció?

Les dije que habría muertes y las que faltan. Ups eso no lo leyeron okas?

Bueno muchas respuestas hay en este capitulo pero hay mas preguntas

Que pasara en la academia?... y que harán cat y herm con julian si se harán damphires?, además que favor les pidió scarlet a ron y a cat?, que habrá en los diarios de Lily y de Faith , pero les diré algo, hay algo muy importante en el hecho de que sean iguales , de eso no hay duda

Cualquier duda o aclaración mándenme un review okas?

Les adelantare algunas de las canciones que estarán en el próximo capitulo

- labios compartidos- mana

-life un mono- mono

-you´re beatiful- james blunt

-amor del bueno- reyli

Entre otras ……….. como verán ,Habrá mucha música en el próximo capitulo así que no se lo pierdan

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me mandan opiniones y quieren música , en serio las pondré y les haré caso, me da mucho gusto que le s agrade la historia jeje y eso me recuerda que todas las chicas que van a ser espías- todas las que lo pidieron en el cap anterior- necesito que me den sus alias ya que bueno yo no soy muy buena en eso jejeje

Ya saben que solo les pido reviews así que no sean malas y mándenme uno, le s prometo mas romance y mas pasión, además de celos y otras cosas va?

Una ultima cosa necesito su opinión, verán en los avances , dice que hay un manual de espía, en realidad existe , yo lo escribí y vienen muchas cosas interesantes( las reglas, el porque de las reglas, consejos vocabulario, lugares)- también por eso me tarde- así que ahí va la pregunta, lo quieren como un bonus chapter o lo pego en el próximo capitulo, además también ya están las fichas de los espías- al menos de la triada y de los chicos- y también necesito su opinión para eso

Bueno las dejo cuídense mucho y que les vaya muy bien


	22. cap21:la academia de espias

Las canciones de esta vez son:

You´re beutiful-james blunt

Labios compartidos –mana

Amor del bueno -Reyli

**capitulo 21 : La academia de espías, clase armas y seducción, en búsqueda de nuestro pasado para logar nuestro futuro**

La libertad es incompatible con el amor. Un amante es siempre un esclavo.

---------

El edificio central de DS es realmente imponente, amplios corredores perfectamente iluminados, sofás de cuero en al sala de espera, había una pequeña recepción donde un agente-presumiblemente de nivel 5 - miraba fijamente a todos aquellos que llegaran ahí

Mas adelante había un pequeño auditorio y mas alla el comedor, donde todos los novatos fueron conducidos, la cafetería era amplia maquinas con dulces de todas partes del mundo estaban ahí al igual que las bebidas que rondaban todo el globo, había aparadores con miles de postres , de texturas y sabores inimaginables, al igual que la comida , donde había una amplia gama de platillos, desde ensaladas, carnes, pastas, cada una preparada por chef´s profesionales algunos incluso desde su lugar de origen, pero tal vez lo mas significativo era la mesa

Porque solo habían dos mesas en el lugar

La mas grande y la que ocupaba mayor espacio era una que tenia forma de U enorme, con silla sumamente cómodas, la otra mas pequeña estaba justo en la obertura de la mesa grande de tal forma que todos los que comían podían verse entre si (Cl)

- dicen que en la mesa larga se sientan los agentes de mayor rango , pero por lo demás no hay discriminaciones, todos somos iguales y podemos comer cuando queramos- dijo una chica a harry quien era el que estaba inspeccionando el lugar

Todos los novatos eligieron los platillos que degustarían y se sentaron a cenar , cuándo iban a empezar algunos espías empezaron a entrar y a sentarse en la mesa principal, uno de los comensales era la triada quien solo se sentó e hizo aparecer una copa de vino, había algunos mas de inteligencia y otros espías mayores como lo demostraban sus mascaras color bronce

- mañana- dijo con voz firme y segura black night- se les serán entregados sus manuales los cuales deberán guardar ……. ahí encontraran todas las respuestas que necesitan por ahora, les pedimos que aún no digan sus alias pues solo podrán interactuar en base a ellos después de pasar algunas pruebas

-ahora- dijo black rose moviendo la mano , al instante cada espía recibió una pequeña llave de color negro- esas son las llaves de sus habitaciones, como ven no hay nombres ni números, deben dirigirse al área de dormitorios y probar sus llave en las cerraduras , cuando abran una puerta significara que esa es su habitación, esto es una medida de seguridad puesto que nadie mas que ustedes sabe donde dormirá, traten de no olvidarlo y no, no pueden ser habitaciones compartidas

Los novatos guardaron las llaves

- sin nada mas que decir que tengan buen provecho- dijo black moon levantándose junto con el resto de la triada- nos veremos mañana

Los de inteligencia se levantaron para dar una leve inclinación con la cabeza a la triada , quien se retiro con paso elegante, los demás se quedaron ahí y empezaron a cenar

Nadie hablo durante la cena, porque nadie sabia como actuar en ese momento, harry ,ron y draco estaban separados por muchos agentes y no se podían encontrar entre si

Solo los de la mesa principal platicaban y se oían retazos de conversaciones relacionadas con computadoras y armas

Pero de repente en medio de la cena una foco rojo en el comedor empezó a sonar , los de la mes a principal se levantaron con rapidez, mirando hacia todos lados

- es código rojo- dijo uno de ellos - sellen las puertas………. Gamma…..

- eso estoy haciendo- dijo gamma apretando unos botones- todos quédense sentados …….

- que pasa?- dijo un novato-

- es un ataque- dijo gamma- alguien esta entrando a la sede- dijo firmemente

- vamos- dijo una chica con alegría- ayudaremos en al lucha

- nuestra prioridad es protegerlos a ustedes- dijo otra agente de inteligencia la cual tenia bordada una letra Alfa en su bata- todos levántense- dijo con frialdad y manténganse estáticos atentos a todo…..-afuera del lugar se oían disparos y gritos de ordenes

Gamma saco su celular y empezó a hablar rápidamente

- que pasa hay mucho ruido………… diablos no puede ser…………… entiendo …..si iré de inmediato- cerro el aparato- hay una invasión de eternity debemos proteger a los novatos pero yo debo irme debemos combatir que vengan conmigo dos agentes de inteligencia mas los demás quédense a resguardar esto- después se volteo a ver al agente alfa- alfa te quedas a cargo de los novatos, ya sabe s que hacer en caso extremo

Después de eso le entrego una pistola con silenciador a alfa quien la observó irse con paso seguro, pocos segundos después se oyeron mas disparos

Alfa trataba de que eso no la distrajera tenia la pistola sujeta firmemente en la s manos, mirando nerviosamente hacia donde habían salido todos

Draco mezclado entre los espías no podía quedarse quieto no quería estar ahí sin hacer nada , al igual a harry y aun ron bastante nervioso pues luna seguía ahí

Alfa abrió su celular de color azul y hablo

- gamma…. Vamos contesta gamma……..diablos- colgó el aparato

De repente el silencio se hizo, alguien ya había ganado pero quien?

Una explosión en la puerta les dio la respuesta

-_petrificus totalus_ - dijeron a una voz varias voces

Al instante un centenar de espías de eternity entraron en el comedor inmovilizando a todos los presentes, alfa los veía con terror y los novatos estaban sumamente confundidos

- vaya esperamos no interrumpir- dijo un espía con una mueca burlona- pero ya hemos terminado con todos alla

- no digan tonterías la triada black esta alla- dijo una espía de nivel 1 con orgullo- nadie les gana a ellos

- ah no?- dijo otro y se hizo a un lado para que otros espías trajeran los cuerpos heridos e inmóviles de la triada, tenían profundas heridas en al cabeza y sangraban profusamente del pecho, sus mascaras permanecían en sus rostros, sus trajes desgarrados-no nos duraron ni 2 minutos………. Ahí están sus mejore s agentes- dijo haciendo que los tiraran a los pie s de todos ellos

- malditos- dijo harry pero su voz se perdió entre los gritos de miedo, estaba sumamente impotente Catherine……

Su Catherine……….

Draco estaba en shock no podía creerlo hermione?, su hermosa come libros no podía estar muerta….

- ahora terminaremos con ustedes- dijo el espía de mirada seria- querían jugar con los grande s no?... los mataremos aquí por ser tan incompetentes

Todos los novatos estaban tratando de buscar salidas para evitar su muerte, pero ninguna parecía viable , no podían tener sus varitas a la mano y no poseían ninguna arma ,además estaban paralizados, su muerte estaba segura pero terminar así?...

Los espías de eternity los elevaron a todos los novatos ,dejando a los de inteligencia y a los agentes nivel 1 en el piso

- despídanse, ojala hayan hecho su testamento- dijo entonces una agente de eternity

-_avada_- dijeron todos una voz

Las luces se apagaron y se instalo el silencio

- _avada_- repitieron otra vez la s voces en la oscuridad……

Al instante siguiente todos los novatos se vieron liberados pero cayeron estrepitosamente en una enorme masa gelatinosa

Las luces se encendieron entonces y las risas resonaron en todo el lugar

- hubieran visto sus caras- dijo una alegre alfa tapándose la boca

- muy bien hecho chicos- dijo black rose levantándose del suelo sin ninguna herida, limpiándose como si nada la sangre que le seguía saliendo del pecho- este año sus actuaciones estuvieron geniales

- que diablos significa esto- dijo un novato ofendido mientras se levantaba de la alberca llena de una masa gelatinosa color verde

- esto- dijo black moon divertida mientras sacudía sus rotas ropas - Es nuestra bienvenida…….. Su novatada por así decirlo. Bienvenidos a DS esperemos que puedan ser mas rápidos a la otra

- novatos- dijo un chico de nivel uno quitándose el disfraz de eternity- son muy divertidos.

Otros mas rieron ….. todo una broma……

Ron y draco suspiraron aliviados , si , habían tendido enormes sustos, pero en cambio harry se sentía molesto pues pensó que cat estaba muerta..

Y entonces lo entendió

Como un golpe en el estomago, un rayo que el atravesó el cuerpo

El se estaba enamorando de cat……

Tonterías…… no era verdad se levanto con cuidado de la alberca sacudiendo su cabeza llena de ese liquido gelatinoso

- que asco……… que tipo de sustancia es esto- dijo una chica

- mhh … algunos colorantes y digamos tinturas fluorescentes- dijo gamma entrando con una enorme sonrisa- podrán bañarse pero durante toda esta noche brillaran en la oscuridad

Todos los espías mayores se volvieron a reír recordando sus propias novatadas

- ya, ya chicos no se burlen de los novatos-dijo entonces black night- ustedes váyanse a sus cuartos …… y descansen que esta e s la única noche que podrán hacerlo bien …

Dicho esto al triad a con una perfecta coordinación salio del lugar

- son tan geniales- dijo un agente de nivel 3 con un suspiro

Todos se fueron marchando dejando a los novatos solos

-nos veremos mañana- dijo gamma nombre de los agentes de inteligencia y después se dirigió a la chica que tenía al lado- alfa este año has mejorado mucho tu actuación…….

Todos lo novatos salieron de la alberca y entre resbalones y caídas, se marcharon hacia los dormitorios

-Se supone que los dormitorios de los últimos pisos se alojan los espías que están de guardia- les dijo una chica con una mirada conocedora

Los 50 novatos de ese año estaban en el ascensor el cual estaba mágicamente ampliado para llevarlos a todos

-nosotros nos quedamos en los primeros pisos- dijo otro chico sacando una empapada llave de entre sus ropas

- muero por un baño caliente- tercio otro

- alguien sabe donde se queda al triada?- dijo un chico entre ellos

- las agentes moon y rose son hermosas no?- concordó otro

- hombres- dijeron varias chicas ala vez

Poco a poco los agentes fueron bajando en los primeros pisos alguna s veces tenían que subir pues sus habitaciones eran algo austeras

Draco encontró al suya al quinto intento la abrió y encendió al luz

Era una habitación pequeña, una cama un escritorio ,un pequeño librero y una mesita de noche, tenían un baño también pequeño y privado había un closet con prendas de color blanco, en su mayoría , algunos antifaces de color blanco , pantalones negros camisas blancas corbatas blancas zapatos negros

Ropa de novatos

Draco sonrió con orgullo el no pensaba ser un novato mucho tiempo les demostraría que tan hábil era, con ese pensamiento se fue al baño a darse una ducha

Harry y ron también tuvieron suerte , harry por un presentimiento , abrió su puerta al primer intento, el mas sorprendido fue el, por supuesto, pero no le dedico mucho tiempo a ese pensamiento

Ron también al 8 ° intento logro abrir supuesta concentrándose en lo que haría a continuación, primero quitarse esa masa gelatinosa y después descansar para el día de mañana

Al mismo tiempo en los penthouse de ese mismo edificio la triada miraba hacia la ciudad en los amplios ventanales del lugar

- vieron sus caras?- dijo cat con risas ya se había quitado al mascara y los tres tomaban una copa de vino- pobrecillos

- por un momento pensé que nos atacarían- dijo hermione

- y yo no logre distinguir a harry , ron ni a draco- dijo julian- con una sonrisa- no me dirán sus alias?

- no ,no – dijo cat- así no habrá favoritismo el día de mañana- ellos se los dirán…. Solo esperemos que aguanten hasta mañana….

- lo harán cat- dijo hermione- se que los tres lo lograran……

A la mañana siguiente todos los novatos fueron despertados a las 5 de la mañana para presentarse al desayuno a las 5:30 algunos de ellos estaban tiritando de frió pues solo había agua fría, desayunaron rápidamente pues se les esperaba en el vestíbulo a las 6

Todos vestidos con las ropas de novatos que se distinguían de los demás por las mascaras blancas , quedaron frente a varios agentes subidos en una tarima todos parados apropiadamente y con actitud seria y firme , los novatos se sorprendieron cuando vieron entre ellos ala triada la cual estaba en el centro de todos

- buenos días- dijo una agente la cual se veía muy despejada de cabellos castaños con toques azules- mi nombre es aqua mermaid y soy la encargada de darles las primeras indicaciones

- buenos di s mi nombre es blue diamond y seré su maestra de defensa personal junto a aqua mermaid

- mi nombre es Linx dijo una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y cabellos castaños rizados sensualmente, de estatura baja , con una mascara de color cobre- seré su maestra de estrategia y ataque

- mi nombre es gamma- dijo la chica de inteligencia- fui asignada a ser su agente de inteligencia provisional para enseñarles las armas y los artefactos que necesitaremos

-mi nombre es blue káiser- dijo un chico de piel blanca , negros y cortos cabellos, de hermoso cuerpo y de origen presumiblemente francés con una mascara de color bronce-. Seré su maestro de actividades deportivas y entrenamiento físico

-mi nombre es orange step- dijo otro chico de origen afro americano tenia rastas en el cabello- seré su profesor de artes

-buenos días a todos – dijo entonces black night- mi nombre como ya saben es black night y seré su profesor en el hermoso arte de la seducción…..además de su maestro de practicas con hechizos varios y armas blancas

Algunas chicas suspiraron ante esto

- yo soy black rose- dijo entonces hermione- y seré su profesora de historia y cultura general además de maestra de practicas de ataques con hechizos blancos y armas cortas

- y yo soy black moon- dijo cat fríamente- seré su maestra de pociones y encantamientos….además de practicas de ataques con hechizo oscuros y armas largas

- antes que nada- dijo entonces la voz de Al salida de las bocinas colocadas por todo el lugar- ya conocen a los profesores, pero ahora, deben de pasar una ultima prueba que los calificara para ser o no miembro de DS……Sigan al agente Epsilon la cual los llevara a ese lugar

Ninguno de los agentes se movió ni un poco mientras los 50 novatos se marcharon siguiendo al agente epsilon

Un hombre de cabellos rubios y de cuerpo de campeonato los guió a través de algunos pasillos frente a una puerta de color blanco

- hagan una fila y van a pasar de uno en uno cuándo este- dijo señalando un foco rojo arriba de la puerta- se apague- dijo entrando a la habitación

Todos se formaron y fueron pasando de uno en uno, nadie sabia que pasaba pues ningún agente salía, solo entraban además se oía el sonido de un disparo pocos minutos o a veces segundos después de entrar

Al fin le toco el turno a harry quien entro con un poco de nervios

Era una sala oscura con un solo foco que alumbraba una mesa- era un interrogatorio- donde estaba un hombre amarrado de pies y manos , con una mordaza en la boca, se veía muy maltratado y miraba con ojos suplicantes a harry

- este de aquí es un mortifago…..-dijo epsilon con voz fría- lo encontramos hace dos días tratando de entrar al edificio,-después señalo una pistola de calibre 32 - esa un pistola……. mátalo para que puedas entrar a la organización……..

- que?- dijo harry incrédulo- no puedo hacerlo

- entonces sal no tienes lo que se necesita para ser un espía- dijo épsilon con frialdad

- pero lo que dices es estupido- dijo harry- no se puede matar alguien así- dijo el chico con vehemencia- debemos saber porque esta aquí, buscarle información, además es solo un espía mas , el matarlo debe ser lo ultimo que se debe de hacer , podemos enviarlo a azkaban…..

- pero es tu vida o su vida- dijo epsilon entonces

- pero no lo veo muy amenazante en estos momentos - dijo harry mirando al espía amarrado- esta indefenso, incluso podría darnos información para atrapar a los de eternity e incluso al mismo voldemort, solo un cobarde dispara a alguien que esta indefenso y si esto es ser espía realmente no quisiera estar aquí

Épsilon se levanto de la silla donde estaba cómodamente sentado dirigió una mirada rápida hacia un punto en la oscuridad

- bien hecho agente- dijo epsilon- una perfecta solución, matar será siempre nuestra ultima alternativa- hizo aparecer una puerta al otro lado de la habitación- sal por ahí y no regreses en unos minutos terminaran todos

Mientras harry salía epsilon volvió a ver hacia ese punto en al oscuridad

-me agrada ese chico- dijo epsilon

-debes seguir con las demás evaluaciones-le dijo una voz por un pequeño altavoz, acuérdate que nadie debe de sabe r que estamos observándolos…….. ya después hablaremos de los novatos

-pobre- dijo epsilon al espía que estaba amarrado- mira lo que pasa cuando pierdes una apuesta- se encogió de hombros –bien el que sigue… y tu trata de dar mas lastima- dijo al espía quien solo rodó los ojos- recordare nunca hacer una apuesta con gamma……-dijo y tomo el arma disparándola hacia arriba

En el caso de draco ya casi ,el, había disparado al espía pero se arrepintió pues si lo hacia, como diría después, no seria mejor que su padre, adema solo un débil mataba a alguien que no podía defenderse

En el caso de ron este no toco el arma simplemente dijo que nadie debería ser asesinado solo por diversión y que el no lo haría menos de que tuviera un buen motivo

Los tres aprobaron esa prueba ante la mirada orgullosa de la triada que los veía a través de una pared falsa…

Cuándo todos loa agentes se reunieron se miraron entre si comprendiendo que ellos había aprobado

- han sido rechazados 5 novatos- dijo entonces aqua mermaid- los cuales mataron a sangre fría al espía, esa es la primera lección novatos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- la muerte como ultimo recurso, siempre se tratara de conseguir toda la información sin hacer tanto daño……. Ahora pasen al área de inteligencia donde les harán algunas pruebas de sangre y rendimiento físico

Los ahora 45 novatos lograron llegar hasta donde habían nos equipos enormes de amplia tecnología , mas de 20 agentes de inteligencia estaba trabajando forzadamente apretando teclas en amplios computadores

-Hagan grupos de 10 – dijo alpha - y vayan entrando a estos compartimentos

Eran urnas de cristal llenas de una sustancia liquida de color rojo, llenas de botones y palancas

- esto medirá su capacidad física y su rendimiento mágico - les explicó alfa- debemos saber si tienen enfermedades de algún tipo a fin de tratarlas y de saber aproximadamente sus capacidades, mas tarde se les harán las pruebas de los niveles de dolor pero bueno aun no les dan sus manuales cierto?- dijo la agente- entonces después lo entenderán… por favor pasen los primeros 10

Cada grupo se desvestía y en ropa interior ,debía meterse a las urnas las cuales contenían el liquido especial, el cual contenía oxigeno de tal manera que podían respirar sin dificultad dentro de el

Como pudieron ver algunos agentes les daba pena el hecho de quedar semi desnudos ante tanta gente pero poco a poco fueron venciendo el miedo, cada urna daba algunos datos de relevancia para los agentes de inteligencia que en algunos momentos lanzaban exclamaciones de asombro y escribían mas rápidamente en los informes de cada novato

-sorprendida querida?- dijo blue diamond a black rose quien veía en esos momentos las cifras del que sabia era draco- el es muy poderoso….

- lo sabia……-Dijo con suficiencia hermione- por eso es un espía

- el ha salido muy alto- le dijo al oído Julián a cat- en su capacidad mágica y su rendimiento físico…….c reo que tus entrenamientos han resultado

- así que lo has descubierto?- dijo cat mirando algunos informes después de haber checado el de harry- el será el mejor novato de este año de eso no lo dudes – dijo con orgullo

Un rato después de haber pasado todos los espías y después de secarse se encontraban nuevamente en el vestíbulo habían sacado a 3 espías pues no contaban con el rendimiento físico o mágico adecuado para el esfuerzo que necesitarían en los siguientes días

- felicitaciones – dijo Al entonces- ustedes han superado las pruebas físicas y mágicas, además de la prueba de capacidad de razonamiento ……. Han entrado satisfactoriamente a la Academia de Espías de Dark Shadow

Los espías que estaban sobre la tarima, incluida la triada les dieron aplausos de felicitación

Entonces cada novato obtuvo en sus manos un pequeño libro de color negro , en su totalidad, las pastas, las hojas eran de un color negro intenso, las letras de color plata en la portada decía Manual de espías de Dark Shadow

- no pierdan esto son sus manuales-dijo entonces linx dando un paso al frente- al salir de la academia los quemaran…. Deberán memorizarlos en su totalidad cuanto antes, en el , encontraran las regla s , las normas, algunas cosas interés, de el porque ser un espía, además de otras cosas interesantes, a partir de ahora- dijo la castaña con una voz suave- pueden hablar entre si y darse sus alias , pues a partir de ahora son estudiantes del academia..

Todos los espías empezaron a salir de ahí

Y todos entonces empezaron las presentaciones alegremente

- pensé que me correrían…. estuve a punto de disparar- dijo un chico con una sonrisa- mi nombre es brown monkey - dijo un atractivo chico de cabellos negros con toques verdosos

- yo soy Cold sunshine- dijo una chica atractiva con una sonrisa misteriosa- porque han podido entrara aquí?

- yo salve a un espía por eso estoy aquí-dijo un chico de fuerte acento latino- soy coatl verde - es un nombre azteca quiere decir "serpiente verde" soy de México….

- soy la mejor en todo así que no me será difícil ascender el nivel 1- dijo una chica hermosa de cabellos castaños largos -soy meztli matlalli

Harry, draco y ron estaban también platicando en círculos diferentes hablando de todo y de nada , entre ellos trataban de buscarse pero no lograban hacerlo

Habían chicos de todo tipo, algunos alegres y habladores, otros serios y reservados como una chica que desde que había llegado se había colocado una túnica negra y no hababa con nadie, simplemente los observaba de reojo con recelo

- hola tu quién eres?- dijo cold sunshine coquetamente a un ron algo tímido-

- yo soy black Knight- dijo ron con la voz mas segura

- y tu como entraste?- dijo al chica intrigada

- pues ayude a los espías con una batalla- dio como si nada

Al instante varis espías lo voltearon a ver pues no era nada normal eso

- luchaste con ellos?- dijo coatl con asombro- no resultaste herido?

Ron algo apenado por tanta atención solo atino a contestar a algunas preguntas con si o no

Harry y draco inmersos en otras cosas no se dieron cuenta de la atención recibida por el pelirrojo

Después de merendar los novatos fueron dirigidos hacia un salón para tomar su primera clase de cultura general a cargo de black rose

- sean bienvenidos- dijo fríamente al chica primero un examen- movió la mano para hacer aparecer lagunas hojas tienen 20 minutos

- pruebas de cultura general…….. fácil- dijo draco en un susurro ya que hermione había estudiado con el muchas de las noches en hogwarts, y el había aprendido muchas cosas con ella

Sin embargo como se darían cuenta las preguntas eran acerca de todo, desde el descubrimiento de América, como las guerras de Francia, pasando por el descubrimiento de las pociones de curación, la rebelión de los duendes y un sin fin de preguntas, sobre todos los temas

Después de los 20 minutos los exámenes fueron recogidos y Black rose los empezó a hojear

- todos ustedes son mezclas de magos del mundo por los cual deben de conocer de todo tipo de información, descubrirán que esta les puede se útil en el caso de que se vean en algún aprieto cuando sean espías……… de tarea me traerán estudiados los temas de las guerras mundiales, las guerras americanas, además de las primeras pociones y las fundaciones de las escuelas mágicas

- para cuando?- dijo una meztli ansiosa

- para mañana por supuesto- dijo hermione como no creyendo esa pregunta

Todos empezaron a quejarse pero no dijeron nada poco a poco fueron marchándose hacia la sala de entrenamientos donde los verían aqua mermaid y blue diamond

Ambas espías vestían los pants negros que los chicos le sabían visto a hermione y a Catherine, rápidamente todos los espías se cambiaron, ya un poco menos cohibidos que la principio pues era necesario cambiarse ahí mismo, que si había vestidores?, por supuesto solo que tanto aqua mermaid como blue diamond pensaron que así seria mas divertido

- ataque y defensa- empezó a decir aqua mermaid- dos cosas importantes para un espía

- un espía debe defenderse y saber atacar en cualquier momento de ser necesario – dijo blue diamond- ser fuerte y rápido para causar el mayor daño con poca energía

- ahora se enfrentaran a nosotras- dijo aqua mermaid - usen todo lo que sepan pues nosotras no nos detendremos

Ya si lo hicieron, algunos espía eran vencidos con rapidez , pero otros mas eran mas resistentes y ponían en algunos aprietos ambas chicas

Uno de esos espías de cabellos negros empezó a atacar a blue diamond con fuerza y rapidez, la chica sorprendida ente el ataque rápido respondió no sin verse un poco preocupada por el ataque el chico, se podría decir que la chica se vio en serios aprietos y dejo de luchar

- muy bien agente…… Cual es tu nombre?- dijo al chica dándole la mano al chico

- soy black hunter- dijo el chico agitado pero orgulloso de su desempeño

- te estaré vigilando black hunter- dijo blue diamond recordando que ese nombre le sonaba pero no recordaba en ese momento en donde

Mas tarde los chicos tuvieron clase de estrategia y ataque , aunque nadie decía nada todos se veían cansados por tanto ajetreo y no tenían aun ningún descanso

- divide y vencerás- empezó a decir la agente linx paseando de un lado a otro - palabras de un gran estratega, deben de planear perfectamente sus ataques , deben de ser consientes de que su enemigo puede tenderles una trampa, deben de planear su ataque, su fuerza, solo los mejores estrategas y analistas pueden ser espías de nivel 1

- después apretó un botón en al pared al instante algunos objetivo aparecieron ante ellos- todos tomen un arma- dijo señalando a una mesa y disparen los objetivos que creen que se lo merezcan – dijo linx acercándose a la pared para dar mas espacio a los 42 novatos que tomaban sus armas

Al instante el aire se cargo de sonidos de disparos

Frente a ellos objetivos en forma de mortifagos, dementores, terroristas, enemigos públicos muggles , pero entre ellos también estaban niños, ancianas, mujeres embarazadas y hombres normales, además de algunas figuras celebres mágicas como morgana e incluso el mismo albus dumbledore, ademas de la triada black, todos los objetivos se movían de un lado a otro y hacían algunas de sus características, es decir los que eran mágicos simulaban hacer lo propio y los muggles pues simplemente paseaban

Después de que se dejaron de oír los disparos linx se acerco a ellos

- vaya al parecer al menos todos saben elegir enemigos- dijo observando el blanco en forma de voldemort quien estaba totalmente agujereado- al menos saben quien es su enemigo común… la triada estará contenta de que no la consideren enemigo pero- entonces vio a una viejecita con un claro disparo entre ceja y ceja

Linx observo a los novatos cuidadosamente y entonces se detuvo en un atractivo chico rubio platino

- tu nombre?- dijo linx simplemente

- black slayer - dijo draco con una sonrisa arrogante

- me puede decir black slayer……. Porque le ha disparado a esa noble viejecita?- dijo linx con desafió

- creo que es bastante lógico- dijo draco- todos los blancos estaban distribuidos de una forma en la cual los que representaban mayor peligro estaban en al parte trasera para hacer mas difícil el disparo, la "noble viejecita" como usted la llama estaba casi hasta el frente al lado de voldemort, de su otro lado tenia a un dementor, entonces pensé inmediatamente que este , era un bogart que había hecho su forma a raíz del dementor, porque no creo que voldemort le tuviera miedo a una inocente viejecita no?- dijo con autosuficiencia jugando con el arma entre sus manos

-eso e s asombroso- dijo linx con los ojos abiertos- nadie lo había descubierto… esta muy bien Black slayer, bueno chicos espero que hayan entendido esta clase, desconfíen en todos pero no los agredan hasta no tener pruebas de acuerdo?-su teléfono cimbro - que pasa?.. oh si de acuerdo…… voy para alla- lo cerro- chicos se les han asignado un descanso de 30 minutos ya que tendremos una junta, pueden ir a la sala de juegos- la encontraran en su manual- cuando sean requeridos nuevamente, serán llamados –dijo y salio prontamente del lugar

Los notos fueron acercándose a la sala de juegos que era un amplio espacio destinado al relajamiento y al enriquecimiento en otras áreas- como decía en el manual- al entrar se encontraron con una amplia sala, en ella había una pantalla gigante, delante de ella algunos sillones reclinables de cuero negro con palomitas, snack y refrescos , ademas de licores, también habían equipos de música, un pequeño refrigerador, pero ademas de eso también encontraron unas colchonetas que en esos momentos eran usadas por agentes de nivel 3-como bien se decían en sus camisas las cuales en el área del hombro derecho tenia tres bandas- los cuales estaban practicando artes marciales, otros mas estaban luchando con espadas, una solitaria chica estaba practicando tiro con una pistola pequeña, ademas otros agentes estaban leyendo, otros mas intentaban reparar algunos artefactos e incluso un par mas se encontraba jugando ajedrez

Era casi ilógico que nadie estuviera viendo la televisión pues todos estaban ocupados, incluso algunos mas tocaban instrumentos y una chica cantaba con voz aterciopelada

Uno de los chicos que estaba practicando artes marciales se levanto y se sacudió al ropa

- bienvenidos ustedes deben de ser los novatos- dijo el chico observándolos a todos- mi nombre es camio charm y soy un agente nivel 2 –dijo señalándose su hombro derecho que tenia dos bandas negras- como verán este e s el "salón de juegos" - hay mucho que hacer, como se darán cuenta ustedes no disponen de mucho tiempo , creo que en esta ocasión es media hora así que es recomiendo que solo vaguen por el lugar, todos nosotros tenemos actividades que hacer y preparar las clases

- todavía van a clases?- pregunto cold sunshine sorprendida

-cursos mas bien- dijo el chico- para mejorar y tratar de subir el nivel, por eso mismo casi nadie ve la televisión cada uno trata de mejorar en sus áreas que como verán son muchas

Los chicos así lo hicieron asombrados de aquellos espías que luchaban con espadas, sonrientes ante aquellos que tocaban algún instrumento u otros que bailaban, tratando de ver que podrían hacer ellos-

- novatos - dijo una voz femenina- favor de pasar al gimnasio con el profesor blue káiser

Todos notaron el repentino silencio que se produjo ante esto

- los van a mandar con el káiser?- dijo una chica que estaba tocando la guitarra

- que habrá pasado?- dijo el chico que estaba con ellos- siempre dejan el káiser hasta el final

- porque?- dijo harry al chico

- mh lo verán cundo estén alla- dijo el chico retirándose

Todos lo novatos empezaron a salir y los chicos que tocaban los instrumentos empezaron a tocar la marcha fúnebre , los novatos se sintieron inquietos por ese detalle

Al llegar al gimnasio se encontraron con el suave y se podría decir débil profesor

Blue káiser estaba de frente a ellos parado separando los pies, los miro fijamente

- no creo que se a tan malo- susurro un chico de aspecto rudo - se ve muy débil

- bienvenidos- dijo el káiser- se me ha pedido que les de su entrenamiento físico antes de lo esperado, porque según sus análisis ustedes no son novatos cualquiera entre ustedes hay personas con mucho poder y eso mismo quiero ver que tan fuertes son en estos momentos - dijo y entonces se paro derecho- abajo y denme quinientas………..

Todos se encontraron contraídos quinientas que?

- bien ,no? Que sean mil- dijo el hombre- abajo y denme mil abdominales

-mil?- dijo la voz de una chica- son demasiadas

- y eso que estamos empezando - dijo el Káiser pero dense prisa que quiero irme temprano -

Todos se pusieron en posición y empezaron a hacer el ejercicio con presteza

-esto les enseñara disciplina y determinación ambas cosas necesarias para un buen espía

Después de una hora la mayoría estaba exhaustos ay que el káiser les obligaba a hacerlos bien y todos aun mismo ritmo

- no, no puedo mas- dijo una chica que sudaba copiosamente

- vamos, vamos, aquí no estará papito para ayudarlos, quiero que se ejerciten hasta que sangren-dijo el káiser con voz fría y sin ningún ápice de compasión- vamos que todavía nos faltan muchas mas cosas

Unas lagartijas, flexiones y varias vueltas después los novatos estaban hechos papilla, a ron le dolían áreas del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabia que existían, sin embargo tanto harry como draco no se quejaron en ningún momento

Incluso al chica que siempre vestía esa túnica negra había revelado su rostro pues estaba sumamente acalorada, ahora un hermoso pelo marrón cortado en capas enmarcaba un agitado rostro, hermoso a pesar de que estaba muy agitada, de cuerpo delgado en eso momentos la chica se mordía el labio inferior y se veía correr un pequeño rastro de sangre debido al esfuerzo

- bien novatos- dijo el káiser cuando caía al tarde- eso es todo por hoy vayan alas regaderas y pueden irse a cenar

Todos se marcharon de ahí rápidamente yéndose a las duchas del gimnasio, mientars se duchaban oyeron que le, hablaban a algunos agentes por el altavoz, los agentes elegidos se iban pero no regresaban

A la hora de la cena la mesa que fue originalmente llenada por 50 novatos ahora solo contenía 3 8 que seguían aun en la academia, vieron que en la mesa principal algunos agentes estaban poniendo dinero en al mesa y los miraban atentamente, nadie dijo nada aunque todos se daban cuenta, la triada no apareció en la cena

Poco después se dirigieron a sus habitaciones con la firme intención de dormir pero todo fue cortado cuando una voz les dijo

- novatos pasar al salón 101 para su clase con black night

- las clases de seducción- dijo ron asombrado- nos las darán hoy?

Llegaron todos al salón 101 dónde un serio julian los esperaba, en el pizarrón estaba escrito con letras grandes JUEGOS DE SEDUCCION

- buenas noches a todos se han dicho maravillas de esta generación espero que no me decepcionen- dijo julian con una sonrisa que embobo a muchas novatas- después de eso, les quiero pedir una disculpa por darles esta clase tan tarde, el motivo es que tendré que salir mañana a primera hora y no podré estar con ustedes

-ira a una misión?- dijo Monkey entusiasmado

-si una parte es eso y la otra , necesito ir a comprar algo muy importante-dijo sin decir nada mas quiso cambiar de tema-ahora bien, en esta primera clase les enseñare lo que son…. Los juegos de seducción … alguien puede decirme cuales son?

La chica que hasta esa tarde siempre portaba una túnica levanto la mano

- tu nombre primero querida- dijo julian

-grey celestana- dijo la chica moviéndose el cabello- un juego de seducción es aquel que incita ala victima en hacer lo que uno quiere sin necesidad de la fuerza y con un mínimo de esfuerzo

- perfecto, alguien podría darme un ejemplo de esto?- dijo julian y otra chica levanto la mano- tu nombre

- black Heart- dijo altivamente una chica de cabellos castaños- un ejemplo seria… una mirada casual… un roce con la s manos o con las pierna s un guiño,

-exactamente esos son los juegos de seducción- dijo Julián levantándose de la mesa- el principal objetivo es que la persona no se de cuenta que esta haciendo exactamente lo que queremos, en un caso mas mundano seria por ejemplo : que no te des cuenta cuando estas enamorado

- algunos espías empezaron a reír ante esto pues algunos ya habían hojeado el manual- por eso mismo para esta clase he pedido la ayuda de dos espías para que me aclaren este punto – por favor pasen chicas

Con majestuosos paso y con un elegante porte entraron black rose y black moon quienes se quedaron de pie frente a julian, esperando ordenes

- como bien ha dicho la señorita Heart un juego de seducción en un roce- acaricio levemente el hombro de hermione- una mirada- dijo y tomo a Catherine del rostro para mirarla con intensidad- seducción engloba muchas cosas, un buen espía podrá hacerlo perfectamente, mis queridas amigas moon y rose les enseñaran esto de una forma muy grafica- dijo y acariciando las manos de ambas chicas- por favor preciosas

Catherine fue la primer a en actuar, se acerco a un espía que no era otro que brown monkey, para después hacerlo levantar y mirándolo a los ojos , acerco su cuerpo al de el, puso las manos del chico sobre su cintura y ella misma recorrió la espalda del joven con sensualidad, todo sin despegar su mirada del chico, después le sonrió coquetamente y se mordió el labio, el chico titubeante acerco mas su rostro a ella mientras sus manos la acariciaban en la espalda baja

Cabe decir que harry estuvo a punto de descubrirse pues no degustaba para nada que cat hiciera eso, y mucho menos que ese chico la estuviera tocando

Mientras eso pasaba hermione se había acercado a green mountain-un chico de piel blanca y cabellos negros, de ascendencia latina - a quien sentado ella se coloco a horcajadas del chico, también le dio una mirada sin embargo esta vez fue mas sensual, mas lujuriosa, la chica le froto el pecho al joven mientras le colocaba la cabeza en su pecho como acunándolo, el chico la había tomado de las caderas e incluso comenzaba a acariciarle la pierna a la chica- como buen latino que era- también seducía la chica con laminada sin entender muy bien el porque de ese ejemplo

Draco apretaba su varita debajo del uniforme con firmeza, el confiaba mucho en hermione pero eso no quitaba que no pudiera hacerle un encantamiento a ese sujeto, le haría tragarse el manual y no por la boca precisamente

-tiempo- dijo julian y ambas chicas rompieron la seducción de inmediato ,sin ningún problema, mientras hermione se sacudía la falda Catherine se acomodaba su peinado – veamos chicas que han conseguido

Con una mirada maliciosa ambas chicas extendieron sus manos donde en cada una tenían, la billetera , el reloj y las armas de los chicos quienes sorprendidos empezaron a revisarse

- en 3 minutos que bien- dijo julian- eso es lo que ustedes podrán lograr cuando acabe esto

Las chicas se fueron hacia donde estaba el escritorio donde se sentaron cómodamente en el borde de este, sin decir palabra alguna y sin prestarle atención a nadie mas.

Durante mas de media hora se quedaron casi inmóviles mientras julian explicaba a algunos puntos básicos sobre la seducción, para que no se viera muy obvio y cuales eran los movimientos que no delataban nada

Cuando la clase termino todos fueron enviados hacia el área de juegos , pero cuando draco ron y harry quisieron salir julian no se los permitió

Julian espero hasta que el ultimo novato salio para poder hablar

- vaya los felicito- dijo Julián- en su primero día han dado mucho de que hablar

Muchas felicitaciones- continuo Hermione- black knight, black hunter y black slayer

Los tres chicos miraron ala triada sin saber muy bien que pasaba

- ya dejen sede juegos- dijo cat divertida- harry ron y draco sabemos quienes son ustedes

Ahora si los chicos sonrieron se quietaron las mascaras y cada uno sonrió a los otros dos

- entonces eras tu?- dijo ron sorprendido a draco- el que le dio a la pobre viejecita

- pensé que ya había aclarado ese punto- dijo draco con una sonrisa autosuficiente

- muy buen carácter de resolución black slayer- dijo hermione a draco con una sonrisa coqueta

- me dijeron que le pateaste el trasero a blue diamond .bien hecho…- black hunter- le dijo Catherine a harry mientras se acercaba y le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa

-y tu black knigth , los novatos están encantados contigo pues has dicho que ayudaste en una batalla- dijo julian con una sonrisa burlona

- -no creí que fuera importante- dijo ron ruborizado

- nosotros debemos irnos- dijo hermione- solo queríamos saludarlos

- deberían ir a tomar algo- le s dijo cat- lo necesitaran

- no me digan que aun no acaba el día? dijo ron con un pesado suspiro

- esto a penas comienza - les dijo Julian- cuídense y nosotros los veremos después

Con esto salieron rápidamente

Los chicos se encaminaron ala sala de juegos mientras platicaban entre si

- black knight?- dijo draco a ron-- ese es el alias que te dio Gamma no es así?

- si - dijo ron contento- ella dijo que yo tenia una habilidad para la espada y mi forma de pelear era como el de los caballeros de la edad media por eso ese alias…. A ti te lo dio Black rose no?- dijo ron a draco

- black slayer- dijo draco feliz- ella dijo que en honor a mi lado oscuro , ese era un alias perfecto par mi ya que yo ahora, aniquilare a todo aquel que amenace la paz….. y tu black hunter?... dinos quién te dio tu alias?

- bueno…… pues fue black moon - sus dos amigos no se mostraron sorprendidos- ella dijo que seria como mi mantra ya que mi trabajo es cazar a los magos obscuros entre ellos voldemort , dijo que si me iba bien el black hunter seria un nombre respetado y temido por todos ellos

- muy bien- dijo ron mientras los tres entraban ala sala de juegos- al menos nuestros alias son buenos a ese de alla- dijo señalando a un chico rubio alto- se llama lemon pie – dijo e hizo el amago de temblar- pobrecillo…….

El sonido del altavoz no permitió que los chicos dijeran algo mas

- a todos los espías novatos se les pide que abran sus manuales y los estudien en unos minutos la agente gamma ira para hacerles el ultimo examen del día

Todos sacaron sus manuales y los comenzaron a hojear con interés dentro de este estaban las reglas que los chicos sabían por la triada ,además de algunas mas, habían algunas frases de los espías pasados y mas relevantes, un poco de la historia de la organización, las jerarquías y demás cosas para distinguir a un espía de los demás

Unos minutos mas tarde todos comentaban entre si las causas y las consecuencias de las reglas

- a mi me parece bien- dijo una chica morena clara de cabellos negros y de mas o menos 1.65 de estatura antes se había presentado como Meztli Matlalli - lo del amor y eso me parece razonable y hasta justo….

- quien en su sano juicio se enamoraría?- dijo cold sunshine- si se mete a una organización de estas?

Mientras tanto harry se quedaba sorprendido ante algunas oraciones de agentes que no conocía, en eso estaban todos cuándo llego gamma seguida de dos agentes mas

- bien chicos dejen por un momento los manuales- le s dijo gamma con una sonrisa- y pónganme mucha atención que esto es importante……-dijo y al instante los novatos le hacían caso- como sabrán no están aquí de vacaciones ni de viaje de placer , aquí podrán tener muchos beneficios claro esta pero también tendrán obligaciones, y el día de hoy les haremos un pequeño juego.. el ganador podrá ducharse con agua caliente, el que no gane ..pues…Digamos que no podrá ducharse ni utilizar el agua…Alfa?….

La agente alfa llego con una pecera donde estaban escritos algunos nombres

-den un paso al frente black slayer y black hunter…-dijo alfa- felicidades ustedes han sido los mejores calificados el día de hoy ,pero no se confíen pues muchos tienen el potencial para ganarles…bien ustedes dos serán los capitanes de los equipos ,dentro de esta esfera están los demás nombres de los integrantes, vengan aquí y elijan a su equipo después les daremos las instrucciones

Draco y harry orgullosos por dentro avanzaron y comenzaron a sacar las esferas, cold sunshine fue con harry mientras que meztli matlalli se fue con draco, para sorpresa de harry, ron estuvo en el equipo de draco mientras que lemon pie se quedo con harry, celestana black se fue con draco , y así siguieron todos los demás novatos, para fortuna de draco green mountain al que hermione le había bailado se había ido hacia el equipo contrario y brown monkey estaba en el de draco así que los chicos tendrían tiempo para descargar su furia ,sonrisas maliciosas aparecieron en sus rostros

Una vez hechos los equipos , se le s entregaron una s gafas de visión nocturna además de un rifle pequeño

- esta noche nos divertiremos- dijo gamma con una sonrisa- jugaremos gotcha como los muggles

Algunos murmullos se oyeron por el lugar

- así es- dijo alfa con una voz tranquila- cada uno de ustedes tienen 25 balas de pintura fluorescente, si se les acaban pierden, si les dan en el pecho o rostro pierden, después de eso todo se vale, el ultimo que quede al final con una o mas balas , hará a el y a su equipo ganador, los otros….. bien…. Mas suerte para la próxima

Entonces en al sala de juegos, gamma aventó unas pequeñas capsulas moradas que empezaron a hacer humo y llenaron toda la habitación cuando el humo se disperso encontraron la ilusión de un bosque ,ahí cada equipo se agrupo e hizo sus primeros avances

Empezó el juego, cada espía era rápido y ágil, cada uno demostrando el porque estaba aquí y el porque había sido elegido, del otro lado del cuarto la triada y algunos agentes Bronce estaban presentes

-Esta generación es mas ágil- dijo zefiro atento a los movimientos de draco

-mi chico le ganara a todos- dijo euro confiado con una taza de café

-estos son los niveles de MACELLS – dijo gamma entrando y dándole unos fólderes a la triada

- perfecto todos están arriba de los 800- dijo julian – serán unos excelentes espías, no crees black moon?

Pero la chica no le contesto estaba absorta en el fólder que tenia en sus manos, mirándolo fijamente dejo los demás sobre la mesa

- esto es imposible- dijo ella- tiene mas de 1500 MACELLS

Todos reaccionaron ante esto dejaron de prestar atención en el juego y se pusieron junto a la pelirroja observando el nombre del espía con semejante porcentaje

Thunder Raven fue el primero en hablar después de eso

- simplemente es imposible-dijo con voz dura- las maquinas deben estar mal

- las maquinas están en perfecta s condiciones- dijo luna - estos son datos verídicos el tiene ese poder

-nunca nadie había tenido este poder al entrar a la academia- dijo hermione – según los registros el mas grande fue de 1000 MACELLS y fue de…………

El sonido de un portazo se oyó por el lugar black moon ya no estaba ahí

- déjenla sola- dijo black night- solo esta celosa ………antes de ella nadie había obtenido semejante porcentaje de MACELLS

-aun así quiero que estos resultados se repitan - dijo zefiro quitándose la mascara , la mirada de remus era de una concentración enorme- creo tener una teoría sobre esto pero será mejor repetirlos para salir de dudas, ojala no te ofendas gamma

- no para nada- dijo la rubia sarcástica- solo es el doble de trabajo para mi- dijo dirigiéndoos e la puerta- claro déjenle mas trabajo a luna no hay problema, subirme el sueldo eso deberían hacer- y salio farfullando mas cosas

Después de un rato para sorpresa de todos el ganador fue el equipo de draco, gracias una estrategia por parte de ron , pudieron vencer al equipo de harry los cuales, a pesar de haber perdido se encontraban satisfechos por el trabajo obtenido

Draco claro que estaba contento su equipo había sido el triunfador, pero el, obtuvo su venganza cuando le había dado un disparo un "poco" bajo a green montain , mientras harry a pesar de haber perdido había acribillado a monkey el cual brillaba por todos lados

- descansen- les dijo Alfa- mañana habrán más entrenamientos serán levantados a las 5 de la mañana para nuevos análisis de sangre

- otra vez?- dijo meztlli con fastidio- ustedes parecen vampiros nos están sacando sangre a cada rato

- e s solo para verificar algunos resultados- la tranquilizo alfa- ahora vayan a dormir mañana será un largo día

Mientras tanto en el penthouse de la triada

- por eso odio a los novatos- decía Catherine a la chimenea mientras se bebía de un sorbo toda su copa de whiskey - se sienten mejores que nosotros…….No saben nada de esto, la mitad de ellos estará llorando para mañana ,solo es el primer día por el amor a merlín

-solo estas celosa- dijo hermione entrando en la sala con un bello camisón de seda

-no estoy celosa, solo los inseguros sienten celos- dijo la chica rellenando su copa, al parecer ya estaba algo bebida- además los Snape no sentimos celos

- cat vamos no es para tanto- dijo hermione- si lo ves de este modo , ahora eres un poco mas poderosa que el no es así…….

- un poco no es suficiente- dijo Catherine- desde mañana entrenare mas duro, mas fuerte, tengo que ser la mejor……….. Siempre la mejor

- pero porque cat?- dijo hermione sentándoose frente a ella y encendiendo un cigarrillo

- tu no lo entenderías- dijo cat encogiéndose de hombros y vaciando nuevamente la copa- nadie lo entendería…. Solo se que si no soy la mejor nada mas importa – dijo para después arrojar su copa en la chimenea, y tomando su chaqueta salio del lugar

- a donde va cathy?- dijo Julián vestido solo con un pantalón de pijama negro

- a buscar las respuestas que no entiende………a pesar de tenerlas frente a ella- dijo hermione- ya te vas a dormir?

- si ,quieres acompañarme?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada sugestiva

- no gracias- dijo hermione- debo de levantarme temprano mañana tenemos clases practicas con los novatos y hay que estar preparados- dijo ella y haciendo un amago de bostezo añadió- es mas muero de sueño nos vemos julian

Dejo al chico a solas en la habitación

- mis preciosas niñas- dijo este mirando por la ventana- creen que pueden engañarme pero aun así…. Que puedo hacer con ellas?- una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por su rostro- ya se... Aunque tal vez ellas me dejen de hablar por siempre, será lo mejor antes de que cometan la mayor equivocación de su vida

Mucho mas tarde en la habitación de draco este fue sorprendido por unas manos que le taparon los ojos

- no me digan que es otra novatada- dijo el chico con fastidio - que me acabo de bañar……

- no deberías decir esas cosa s frente a tu superior black slayer- dijo una aterciopelada voz en su oído que el chico reconoció al instante

- hermione?- dijo draco levantándose y viendo frente a el a la morena ataviada en un sensual camisón de seda- como entraste aquí

- segunda regla para seducir - dijo esta risueña- una espía jamás revela los secretos

-la segunda?- dijo draco también con una sonrisa- cual es la primera?

- la primera……..- dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le lanzaba una mirada lasciva- es obedecer a tus superiores…..

- no te preocupes- dijo draco- creo que esta noche aprenderé muy bien la primera regla….- dijo mientras la abrazaba y la besaba con pasión

- no podía estar mas tiempo alejada de ti- dijo hermione entre beso y beso su pijama ya había sido removido

Estaban empezando a caer los primeros rayos de sol cuándo hermione pudo levantarse, no sin algo de esfuerzo de la cama de draco, mientras se vestía en el mas profundo de los silencios , lo volteo a ver, se veía hermoso, y aun entre las sabanas ,completamente vulnerable, irradiaba esa aura orgullosa e imponente, hermione no pudo evitar quedarse admirándolo, un poco mas , no quiso darle un beso de despedida por temor a levantarlo, de por si tuvo que romper algunas reglas al quedarse a dormir con el lo menos que necesitaba era volver a levantarlo, salio de la habitación con mucho cuidado todavía con el sabor de los labios de draco aun en todo su cuerpo

A las 6 de la mañana , todos los novatos estaban nuevamente en la sala de los de inteligencia repitiendo pruebas además de sacarse sangre y otras muestras mas muggles, después de eso y de un copioso desayuno, a las 11 pasaron a la primera clase práctica impartida de la triada

Cabe decir que todos lo novatos estaban algo cansados, pues algunos músculos estaban algo adoloridos, pero aun así querían ver esa clase ya que habían leído algunas cosas de la triada, y aunque habían tenido algunas clases con ellos por separado pero en conjunto….. bueno … no había que decir que alguna s chicas se habían puesto mas guapas y los chicos tenían mas perfume del acostumbrado

Todos estaban en una sala totalmente blanca, paredes techo todo, excepto por una ventana alargada, de la cual ellos no podían ver la otra habitación solo veían su reflejo ,sin embargo esa ventana daba a la sala de controles donde ya estaban alfa y gamma atentas a todo

Fue entonces cuándo llego la triada

Aparecieron en el centro de la sala todos vestidos con trajes de espía, el típico de látex negro, julian orgulloso tenía tomadas de la cintura a ambas chicas, black rose los miraba atentamente y black moon los ignoraba por completo

-deben de estar alertas ante todo espías, un ataque por este….-dijo de repente julian y la tríada al mismo tiempo dijo-EXPELIARMUS….

Fue muy rápido algunos espías-entre ellos los chicos- lograron poner el hechizo de escudo a tiempo ,otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron lanzados a diferentes direcciones

La triada pareció indiferente ante esto y simplemente siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada

-esta es la sala de entrenamientos - dijo escuetamente black night- aquí pasaran la mayor parte de sus horas si están inactivos , aquí desarrollaran sus capacidades físicas y podrán ejercitarse y desarrollar sus sentidos

Los espías que habían caído se levantaron poco a poco para que no les dijeran nada

- pero es un cuarto blanco- dijo cold sunshine señalando alrededor- no hay nada con que entrenar…. Y que no es para eso la sala de juegos?

- novatos- dijo hermione elevando sus ojos- gamma dales una muestra- todos , acérquense a la ventana

Del otro lado gama giro algunas perillas y apretó algunos botones la triada que se había quedado en el centro del salón de repente se vio en el centro de una selva amazónica

- no debe de olvidar agente sunshine que somos magos- dijo black moon con fastidio- además de eso, contamos con los mejores científicos que han logrado que este salón de entrenamientos pueda ser una selva, o un desierto- dijo y de inmediato el desierto del Sahara se vio reflejado- o incluso el océano- todos pudieron sentir la humedad del aire en cuanto el lugar se vio simulado como el caribe

- un agente debe de dominar todo tipo de escenarios- dijo Julián entonces- debe ser bueno en cualquier tipo de misión y eso equivale al lugar donde nos manden , porque deberán soportar tanto las temperaturas mas elevadas- todos sintieron el incremento de a temperatura, de inmediato algunos novatos se desabrocharon algunos botones- como el frió mas intenso- ahora rápidamente trataron de buscar abrigo

-entonces entrenaremos con esto?- dijo meztlli emocionada

- no esto aun es mucho para ustedes- dijo black rose- primero el día de hoy empezaran con algunos ejercicios de agilidad y destreza , y hasta que no acaben satisfactoriamente el ejercicio podrán marcharse a comer o si quiera al baño

Todos los novatos sonrieron orgullosos ya que eso seria una prueba mas para su agilidad y para demostrar su valía

- gamma por favor - dijo entonces black night con amabilidad- obstáculos y destreza en nivel 5 …….gracias

De inmediato el lugar se lleno de obstáculos, iniciaban con una carrera de salto de vallas, tenían que subir y bajar por una pared enorme con una sola cuerda algo delgada, después tenían que pasar por un estanque sobre una delgada barra de hierro hasta un claro, donde tenían que subir una enorme escalera y pasar de punto a punto sobre una delgada y movediza cuerda, para después lanzarse desde una cuerda hasta el fin de los obstáculos , eso parecían obstáculos de un ejercito no de espías

- eso e s todo?- se burlo grey celestana con un deje de desden

-no eso es solo la primer aparte- dijo black moon también burlona – la segunda es demasiado grande así que todos harán esta primero ……digamos que esto es lo básico

Pero a pesar de que se vio algo fácil algunos espías se cayeron varias veces de la pared y en el estanque perdieron el equilibro, las chicas que se habían esmerado en su arreglo personal , se vieron frustradas al quedar llenas de barro

Por lo mismo cuándo acabaron , los novatos estaban sucios cansados y fastidiados

- no empiecen a quejarse- dijo hermione- que aun falta lo mejor- gamma ……

El campo de obstáculos se fue para dejar entonces un largo pasillo serpenteante que llegaba hasta unas maquinas que empezaron a trabajar , eran gruesas bolas, como para demoler edificios pero estaban cubiertos por picos afilados , desembocaba en un cuadrado con algunos paneles donde, además aparecieron también algunos espías de nivel 2 preparados con diferentes tipos de armas, para rematar había un pequeño rectángulo en el cual, en el centro había una caja llena de diamantes

- para haber completado con satisfactoriamente el recorrido deberán traernos uno de los diamantes hasta aquí…….y lo que es mas podrán quedarse con el

- se ve sencillo- se aventuro a decir ron – pero como siempre de seguro hay un truco

- que bueno que estas aprendiendo-dijo con orgullo black moon- es cierto no crean todo lo que ven ya que la s armas que portan estos agentes son de verdad además -dijo mientras aparecía una pelota pequeña y la arrojaba hacia el pasillo serpenteante, donde de inmediato la pequeña pelota fue hecha añicos por los disparos de armas láser que surgieron de ahí- sensores de movimientos las preferidas de eternity…….. además no crean que es todo- dio un aplauso y las luces se bajaron y fue entonces que todos se dieron cuenta que en el rectángulo que contenía los diamantes estaba lleno de pequeñas luces láser- deben de tomar el diamante sin tocar alguno de los láser…Oh y esto es sin magia

Entonces estallaron los murmullos de protesta, eso era imposible los rayos estaban muy cerca los unos de los otros y además eran armas de verdad

-ustedes no lograrían hacer eso, es muy difícil - dijo un chico molesto

- nombre?- dijo entonces julian

-green mountain – dijo el chico de complexión fuerte y de aura tranquila

- muy bien mountain – dijo julian con jocosidad- crees que esto es imposible de hacer?. Te gustaría ver una demostración?

- si por supuesto- dijo el chico algo confuso

- bien entonces todos verán que esto se puede lograr….chicas…. haganlo- dijo entonces a hermione y a cat

- no es justo night me niego a hacerlo- protesto de inmediato black moon

- entonces es cierto ni ustedes podrían hacerlo- dijo entonces cold sunshine-

- no nos referimos a eso- dijo black rose- este desafió es muy sencillo……….lo haríamos con los ojos cerrados…..Vamos hazlo mas difícil

- mhhh tienen razón- gamma agréganos a un nivel 10 – dijo julian mientras dejaba a los novatos asombrados

La sala dio paso ahora a un complejo mas grande, básicamente estaban los obstáculos antes mencionados pero además, estaba otro pasillo del cual empezaron a salir criaturas mágicas , además tenían que pasar debajo de un lago que se simulaba una alcantarilla dentro también habían criaturas mágicas, antes de llegar a la sala de los láser había otra sala con mas agentes nivel 2 los cuales tenían en sus manos varitas mágicas como toda arma, la sala de láser era un poco mas grande pero se encontraba casi atascada de ellos, en el entro habían dos pequeñas cajas negras

- a eso me refería yo- dijo entonces Catherine contenta e incluso emocionada

Cabe decir que todos los novatos se quedaron con la boca abierta pues si pensaban que su sala de obstáculos era difícil esta era totalmente imposible

-diablos- mascullo draco por lo bajo eso era un suicidio

-ya saben que e s sin varita chicas- les dijo Julián y ambas chicas le dieron su varita y solo conservaron su revolver junto con dos cargas

- oye que son esas cajas?- dijo una curiosa hermione

- oh son solo unos regalitos para ustedes- dijo sin darle importancia julian,los compre esta mañana - ya saben que solo los obtendrán si terminan el recorrido

- jaja que bromista- dijo cat y s e acerco junto a hermione al inicio del recorrido- bien lo hacemos juntas para que sea mas rápido?

-podemos?- dijo hermione como niña pequeña a julian

- claro pero cada quién debe de recorrer y de escapar de la mitad de los obstáculos- dijo julian con una sonrisa- oh por cierto tienen un minuto para terminarlo

-1 minuto?- repitieron algunos espías

- que tipo de cosas hacen aquí- dijo ron preocupado por sus amigas

Harry no le contesto estaba mas atento a cat y a la punzada en el pecho que le provoco saber que recibiría un regalo de julian y que se veía entusiasmado por ello

Draco simplemente sonrió contento de su chica aunque en el fondo estaba algo dolido pues ella lo había dejado despertar solo, como las primer as veces de su relación , pero se concentro en ver su desempeño

Ambas chicas chocaron la s manos y salieron disparadas con agilidad hacia el primer punto donde estaba los láser, ambas chicas los esquivaron saltando y deslizándose entre ellos, siempre viendo hacia el frente

- ellas están haciendo lo que ustedes harán en una misión, a pesar de estar en parejas o en tríos, siempre deben de preocuparse primero por su seguridad, ya que si matan a uno de ustedes , el otro bien puede terminar en trabajo, aun así si pueden ayudar a su compañero háganlo

Las chicas llegaron a donde estaban las criaturas mágicas, pequeños bogarts, y dementotes les hicieron mostrar sus habilidad de combate, pero para todos fue un misterio el porque uno de los bogarts se convertía de repente en una mujer de cabellos castaños , con mucho trabajo y no sin algunos arañazos de unas no muy agradables arañas gigantes las chicas lograron escapar de esas criaturas, algo sudadas empezaron a recorrer los demás pasillos mientras Julián seguía dándoles las instrucciones a los chicos

- agilidad , reflejos, un buen espía domina ambos- dijo Julián sin prestar mucha atención de lo que hacían las chicas- deben ser arriesgados sin llegar a cometer tonterías por su animosidad, deben de tener buenos presentimientos, deberán educarse en cada rama de combate que puedan- ahora las chicas se llegaban a golpes con los espías que portaban las armas mientras a algunos los agarraban de escudos y disparaban a otros mas- además de dominar algunas armas automáticas y semiautomáticas, como sabrán esto no es como una carrera normal aquí se estarán educando constantemente, al igual que ustedes, nosotros pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en este lugar

Las chicas habían llegado al ultimo obstáculo los láser que protegían las pequeñas cajas, ambas se veían sudadas y algo cansadas aun así se le s veía la determinación en la cara, cat tenia unos rasguños en el brazo y hermione había tenido que cortar parte de su uniforma de la pierna derecha pues le había caído un acido que le hizo enrojecer una pequeña porción de su pierna

- y por ultimo- dijo Julián- tendrán que trabajar en equipo , ayudándose mutuamente para llegar aun objetivo común

Hermione y cat se habían agarrado de los antebrazos y con sumo cuidando tratando de no tocar alguno de los láser se fueron adentrando hasta un área que habían visto un poco mas despejada, ahí ambas chicas se miraron un momento par a quedar de acuerdo y empezaron a dar saltos con suma agilidad esquivando y adentrándose mas en esa telaraña de láser , era casi imposible de creer que ningún láser tocara a alguna de las chicas sin embargo así era, los novatos miraban con la boca abierta la complicidad y al forma en que ambas chicas se complementaban al final llegaron al centro al mismo tiempo y cada una tomo una caja negra al instante la pista desapareció

Los aplausos de los novatos no s e hicieron esperar las chicas orgullosas dieron una reverencia y llegaron a donde estaba julian en el proceso unas toallas aparecieron en sus nucas y un termo de agua fría se poso en su mano

- felicidades chicas- dijo julian contento- en menos de un minuto

-no creías que lo lograríamos?- dijo con fingido enojo Catherine

- sabes de sobra cuanto confió en ti preciosa- le dijo el chico dándole un beso en la sien –

- entonces es hora de que ustedes lo hagan- dijo hermione mientras se secaba el sudor del cuello pues con la mascara era imposible limpiarse el de la frente además de que no era necesario la mascara era muy fresca

Y entonces regresaron a los obstáculos originales, cada uno de los novatos lo intento algunos cayeron desmayados , peor otros pasaron los obstáculos con agilidad y destreza, entre ellos el trío de hogwarts los cuales los afrontaron limpiamente, cabe decir que para harry le fue un poco mas fácil pues en el torneo de los 3 magos el había pasado por una prueba similar

Había caído la tarde mientras todos esperaban el resultado de los novatos, aquellos que terminaban podían pasar al comedor que se había instalado ahí mismo pues nadie quería perderse los resultados de los demás

-cabe decir- dijo julian cuando el ultimo chico se estaba recuperando- que aquellos que no pasaron la prueba serán retirados del servicio, aquí solo estarán los mejores y solo se graduaran aquellos que demuestren su valía

- ahora seguiremos con una serie de………-empezó a decir hermione pero entonces la voz de gamma sonó por todo el lugar

- triada Black …… favor de quedarse en la sala de entrenamientos, ha sucedido un código azul…… repito la triada favor de mantenerse en la sala de entrenamientos su agente de inteligencia llegara en un segundo. Repito es un código azul

Todos empezaron a recordar cuales eran el código azul según el manual……..

Tenían que incursionar en un centro mortifago ….

Gamma entonces entro apresuradamente con un fajo de fólderes bajo su brazo

- ustedes novatos largo-dijo gamma con voz fría y dura- hay cosas que hacer su clase se suspende

- déjalos gamma- dijo julian- que vayan conociendo como son las misiones reales……. Que sepan a lo que se atiene de quedarse en este lugar

- bien como quieran-. Dijo gamma entonces movió la mano e hizo aparecer dos mesas una dentro de otra en la del centro estaban la triada y la misma gamma fuera era para los novatos- tienen que hacer una incursión en la base del Everest de los mortifagos, en ella se encuentras algunos archivos que es necesario que obtengamos, además necesitan destruir esa base y liberar a dos espías que se encuentran en estos momentos en sus manos, hemos perdido transmisión con ellos así que no sabemos si siguen con vida, pero si es posible recuperen sus cuerpos

- por donde entraremos- quiso saber black moon concentrada

- hay una entrada trasera custodiada por dos guardias- dijo gamma- la base esta localizada en las faldas del everest de tal forma que podremos dejarlos a unos kilómetros de ahí, ustedes esquiaran hasta llegar y para entrar tienen esa puerta- depuse desplegó un mapa computarizado- encontraran guardias en estos puntos- dijo gamma- trátenlos de arrestar a todos aquí les borraremos la memoria, pensamos que nuestros agentes o los cuerpos en el peor de los casos están en estos puntos – dijo señalando a la grafica- además los archivos se encuentran en al computadora central que esta ubicada en estas áreas- dijo gamma señalando otro punto- para poder destruir o dejar inservible esa ares es necesario activar el mecanismo de autodestrucción y borrado de la computadora en el área de maquinas situado en este punto- señalo otro punto un poco mas alejado- las salidas de ese lugar son estas tres , de las cuales serán necesario usar y después sellar para que no puedan se r usadas por nadie mas

- perfecto pido la obtención de archivos- dijo black rose entusiasmada

- yo quiero la destrucción de la base- dijo black moon

- a mi me toca rescatar a los colegas- dijo entonces julian con una sonrisa- y gamma que nos darás para jugar esta vez?

- pensé que no lo preguntarían chicos-dijo gama entonces hizo aparecer frente a la triada tres portafolios metálicos los cuales abrieron contenían las mismas armas- aparte de lo de siempre ,ya saben cartuchos para los revolver, el desmemorizador, aturdidor-pluma y granadas les he traído esto, dijo y les entregó a cada uno un paquete de chicles

- que hace esto?- dijo julian

- no es una goma de mascar cualquiera es un explosivo silencioso le s ayudara cuándo haya necesidad de abrir puertas con cerraduras electrónicas sin hacer ruido- y depuse s le s paso a cada uno una bolsa de pequeñas esferas de colores muy pequeñas- mini bombas dejan una estela de humo ideal para escapar o para esconderse de los enemigos , además les ayudara para dejarlos aturdidos un momentos y noquearlos

- eres un genio gamma- dijo hermione analizando una pequeña esfera

-salen en 5 minutos le sugiero cambiarse de ropas en el área de trasladores, los llevaremos hasta alla en una camioneta pues hay detectores de magia en toda esa base- dijo gamma- chicos deben cuidarse

El sonido de un teléfono sonó por el lugar la triada y gamma sabían a quien pertenecía peor los novatos o algunos de ellos no…..

- buenas tardes a todos- dijo Al- veo que les interrumpimos las clases a los novatos pero como saben en esta organización el tiempo no esta comprado……. Ahora chicos gamma ya les ha hablado de esta misión y de los riesgos que hay

- en eso estaba Al- dijo gamma- esta misión es sumamente peligrosa ya que podrían descubrir nuestro avance, es prioritario que esos espías capturados no hayan dado ninguna información y de ser así debemos borrarla de inmediato ya que esos dos espías estaban tras la pista de la ambrosía ……….

- diablos – dijo cat- porque no nos dejaron eso a nosotros?

- solo estaban recabando información black moon- dijo Al- pero es cierto si ellos han hablado nosotros debemos hacer que esa información no salga de ahí- dijo Al- y entonces le s digo Triada su misión si deciden aceptarla será buscar los archivos de la computadora central, salvar a los espías capturados y destruir la base del everest.

-Será un placer- dijo black rose- sincronicemos relojes en estos momentos- así lo hicieron- si no regresáramos en un día ya saben el protocolo a seguir ……

- si chicos pasen al área de trasladores de ahí llegaran a nuestra sede en los alpes , que los acercara a la base- dijo gamma

- merlín me ha escuchado ……- dijo entonces black moon levantándose- ustedes- dijo llamando a los novatos- acompañen a gamma al área de monitores y no hagan ruido y sobre todo, Pongan atención novatos así es como lo hace la gente grande

Los demás la siguieron con rapidez mientras gama guiaba a los demás hacia al sala de monitoreo

- en esta sala se encuentran los micrófonos que se tienen incorporados en cada mascara y se pueden ver las cámaras que los agentes portan en el uniforme, una, que la llevan al altura de los ojos lo que nos da su visión, otra mas a sus espaldas del traje y la ultima e s una micro cámara que es mantenida con los mas altos avances tecnológicos, como habrán oído hay un detector de magia y es imprescindible que tengamos manejados su movimientos- después apretó unos aparatos los latidos de corazón de los tres agentes empezaron a estar registrados en ese lugar- el traje cuneta además con un monitor que nos registrara sus latidos de corazón, para saber en que momento mueren, además hay un chip para la fácil localización de los espías en la bota del traje , con esto pudimos localizar esta base escondida

Las cámaras se encendieron entonces vieron la mascara de alguno de los espías tapar un rostro que no se vio

- es hora del show - se oyó la voz y pudieron ver a black night terminándose de ajustar el traje, los tres se habían cambiado juntos, al parecer el tema de la desnudez no era problema para ellos se colocaron los cinturones y los tres a un tiempo tocaron un pequeño avión de juguete ,que era una broma recurrente para los de inteligencia y salieron de ahí

A partir de ahí los minutos pasaron rápidamente , mientras al triada hablaba en ingles con la sede en los alpes, los demás espías observaban sus movimientos a través de los micrófonos ,vieron que la triada se tomaba una poción que les cambio los rostros con esto pudieron quitarse la mascara, dos chicas rubias de buen aspecto y un chico moreno de aspecto mediterráneo , observaban donde antes estuvo la triada

- entonces haremos eso- dijo hermione mientras se ponía un traje para esquiar rosa chillón, ajustado y se ponía unas gafas para nieve

- ustedes dos primero, no queremos causas sospechas- dijo entonces julian- iremos y saldremos en menos de una hora, cada quien hará lo suyo y nos encontraremos en el punto que acordamos- dijo julian quien portaba un traje azul marino

- en dado caso que necesitemos apoyo lo diremos nada de actos heroicos- confirmo entonces cat

- mira quien lo dice- se burlo hermione- esta bien lo haremos

Fueron transportados entonces en una camioneta que transportaba turistas a las pendientes de las montañas, en al camioneta pudieron oír lo que decía la triada

- cuándo penetremos en ese lugar nos ponemos nuestros trajes- dijo hermione- no quiero andar luchando con esta cosa - dijo señalando su traje rosa

- estoy en el proceso de soltar adrenalina- les dijo julian – necesito golpear a unos cuantos mortifagos pero ya

- estamos legando- dijo el chofer que los llevaba y se paro bruscamente –salgan , siguen estando monitoreados, vendrán mas agentes si se les complica

La triada bajo del vehiculo con agilidad sin molestarse en responder a eso ultimo, la camioneta se marcho rápidamente de ahí, la triada hizo un circulo y llevaron sus manos en el centro

-"La libertad está en ser dueños de la propia vida."- dijeron con un grito al mismo tiempo , y después de un hondo suspiro, las chicas empezaron a descender con agilidad y precisión la empinada cuesta

Julian por su parte se marcho del lado contrario para buscar un ruta alterna

Mientras tanto en Londres , los novatos estaban sumamente atentos a lo que pasaban con sus maestros , sin apenas hablar ni moverse para no percatarse en lo que veían y en lo que oían, harry, draco y ron estaban además de eso, preocupados, pues a pesar de estar en batallas jamás habían estado en una misión así

-probando micrófono uno black moon- dijo Catherine entonces

- te oyes perfecto moon, probando micrófono 2 black rose- respondió hermione

- las oigo a l s dos perfecto- dijo julian- probando micrófono tres black night

- no te oye s mal chico- dijo Catherine – espero no tardarme mucho con esos sujetos no me gusta este traje

- los distingo desde aquí- dijo hermione- son tres como nos dijeron

Llegaron a donde estaba una pequeña cabaña de madera donde frenaron con gracia, tres hombres vestidos de suéter rojo y pantalón negro las fueron a recibir, las armas la tenían debajo de el grueso abrigo

- se han perdido señoritas?- dijo uno fríamente pero complacido al ver las dos hermosas mujeres que habían llegado hasta ahí

-lo siento – dijo hermione con un acento ruso- mi ingles…….no es bueno….perrdidas estamos…..mi herrmana y yo….

- vaya .vaya dos gatitas rusas- dijo el otro acercándose-

-hostal?- dijo entonces cat con la mirada llena de inocencia que engañaría a cualquiera- porrr favorrr

- pero preciosa no querrán irse tan pronto- dijo un tercero que se acerco a ella con la mirada lasciva y el sujeto la cintura con descaro

-son chicos muy amigables- dijo hermione y se rió tontamente jugando con su falso pelo rubio

-podríamos ser mas amigables belleza- dijo otro

Tan ensimismados estaban en desplegar sus encantos que no se percataron que las chicas se habían desecho de los esquíes dejándolos a su merced

- en serrio?- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa seductora- también nosotrrras serremos buenas con ustedes

Los chicos se sonrieron ante si ante el festín que se darían, y entonces cometieron el enorme error , se acercaron demasiado

- les enseñaremos un trruco de rrusia-dijo entonces hermione- se llama "dos de pie trres caídos"

-que juego es ese?- dijo el primero de los chicos

Todo paso demasiado rápido- Catherine golpeo en la nuca a uno mientras le daba una patada en el estomago al otro, en tanto que hermione se agachaba y le daba un codazo en la parte baja al sujeto que la había abrazado

Los tres cayeron en el suelo, al que Catherine le había golpeado en el estomago estaba quejándose, los otros dos estaban desmayados

Las chicas rápidamente sacaron de entre sus ropas , unas pequeñas esposas que se agrandaron y se llevaron a los tres a un árbol cercano, los amordazaron después

- y a eso se le llama tres caídos- dijo hermione señalando a los chicos- y dos de pie- dijo para después correr hacia esa entrada junto con cat- en el camino se quitaron esa ropas quedando en el traje de espía, sacaron su mascara-cat de su cuello-hermione de su brazo- y se las colocaron, en un chasquido los cabellos rojos de cat y el profundo negro de hermione les dieron la bienvenida

- estamos dentro- dijo al voz de hermione

- yo también ya entre- dijo la voz de julian

- no te vimos pasar- dijo hermione con voz tranquila pues estaban hablando en susurros pues al estar el detector de magia no podrían hacer ningún uso de ella

- encontré la entrada del ventilador- dijo julian burlón- son demasiado confiados

-tenemos que dejarte querido- dijo cat deteniéndose- creo que estaremos ocupadas

Las chicas habían encontrado a otros guardias mas haciendo rondas, repitiendo los ,movimientos anteriores lograron inmovilizarlos, llegando entonces a un pasillo con una bifurcación

- yo iré por acá – dijo hermione

- te veo después- dijo cat- tengo que hacer unos juegos de luces

Levantaron le puño y se despidieron

La triada había sido separada, seria igual de efectiva así?, esa pregunta se la hicieron los novatos , y gamma mientras tanto les susurraba instrucciones

Y se vieron francamente complacidos, solo unos pocos disparos de parte de la triada y habían entrado fácilmente a la fortaleza de esa base mortifaga

- no puede ser- dijo entonces cat- no nos han detectado

-me dan un poco de lastima- dijo hermione trabajosamente pues estaba en los conductos de ventilación- hago demasiado ruido acá arriba y ni así me descubren

- estoy llegando al área de las celdas- dijo julian- vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí………. Eternity……

-ahora entiendo el porque de esas fallas…….. ya no es lo mismo sin scarlet….-dijo cat- los dejo un momento empezare a preparar esto

Entonces todos se concentraron en al lucha en el área de las celdas, Julián estaba demostrando cual poderoso eran, habían al menos 15 guardia s y se encargo de ellos con una facilidad asombrosa, cuándo se encargo de ellos, llego a donde estaban los agentes de DS , su aspecto era deplorable, la cara estaba hinchada y amoratada de tantas golpizas, eran dos hombres, sus ropas rasgadas y las muchas heridas expuestas daban fe a las golpizas que habían sido expuestos, todo por información

Apenas y se habían percatado de la presencia de Julián en la celda

- _El hombre está condenado a ser libre_. - les dijo entonces julian y fue entonces que los espías lo voltearon a ver pues esa era un frase de DS

-_gracias a dios_- dijo uno, por la entonación de su voz y el español que había hablado Julián se percato que eran espías de España

- _los sacare de aquí pueden seguirme_?- les dijo Julián en un fluido español decidió seguir en esa lengua pues no quería que se esforzaran mas hablando en ingles

Los espías asintieron y salieron trabajosamente del lugar, subieron algunas escaleras que los llevarían al primer piso, pero fue entonces que uno de los espías lesionados cruzo una alarma de la cual no se percato y de inmediato la sirena de alarma sonó por todo el lugar

-intrusos detectados en el área de los calabozos , todos los guardia s dirigirse hacia alla- dijo una voz por el altavoz

Julián dijo una palabrota en español que provoco risas en gamma y se preparo para la lucha

- gracias por al distracción black night- dijo hermione que empezaba a descender en el área de la computadora central

De su oído se saco un pequeño arete del cual apretó un botón y se hizo un largo cable que conecto a la computadora central, sentándose en el banco empezó a teclear con rapidez y agilidad

- vaya , vaya que es esto?- dijo hermione asombrada- tienen identificaciones de espías nuestros, saben las verdaderas identidades

- mierda- dijo gamma desde Londres- alguien ha estado infiltrando información

- no te preocupe s gamma- que por lo que se solo habían sido expuestos unos cuantos- dijo hermione-nosotros si guardamos contraseñas buenas y no habían podido abrir las demás-dijo y siguió tecleando recupero la información en el disco para después borrarla -pero mira que es esto, la lista de graduados mortifagos…… vaya , vaya, quien lo diría , pequeña arpía………… listo he acabado…….. dijo y entonces con toda la información guardada se volvió a colocar el arete en el oreja derecha y quitándose la izquierda volvió a hacer lo mismo tecleando ahora con mas fluidez.-listo. Les he dejado un pequeño virus que se trasmitirá a todas las computadoras, aun cuando esta , esta siendo formateada…….. voy hacia tu ubicación black night

.perfecto- dijo night- esto se ve cada vez peor no creo que estos agentes resistan mucho necesitamos sacarlos de aquí

-los veo en un momento chicos estoy por terminar-les dijo al voz de Catherine

Catherine se veía agachad a en un enorme centro de mando, desde el cual se encontraba colocando cables, tecleando y además colocaba pequeños explosivos de chicle por todo el lugar…….

- tienen el sótano lleno de TNT al parecer estaban preparando algo….-dijo pensativamente mientras seguía tecleando- me gustaría saber que era…-siguió con mas movimientos de sus manos -esos hijos de perra……-dijo con molestia-les daré una buena lección-dijo siguiendo su tarea después de unos segundos pregunto-con cuanto tiempo quieren salir?

-danos minuto y medio por los espías heridos- dijo Julián quien ahora peleaba junto con hermione

- esta bien el minuto y medio empieza a correr desde……… ahora………-dijo y apretó un botón el cronometro empezó a correr entonces- los veo en el vestíbulo

- minuto y medio para autodestrucción de base- se leía en la pantalla de LSD

La triada corrió, hermione y julian sujetaban a los dos espías del brazo mientras disparaban a los guardias que los seguían de cerca

Se encontraron con cat en el vestíbulo y empezaron a correr hacia las salidas que les habían indicado- Catherine les iba cubriendo las espaldas, pero al llegar a la primera salida, vieron que esta estaba bloqueada por la nieve no podían pasar por ahí, a la segunda estaban algunos guardias que se dirigían ante ellos

-30 segundos…….-dijo Catherine consultado su reloj…..

- vamos por la ventilación- dijo Julián- logre abrir un buen pedazo

Lo siguieron, los guardia les disparaban sin apuntar pero en una de esas, cuándo una bala iba directo a Julián , no había tiempo de desviarlo y Julián no lo había visto ,pues estaba ocupado cuidando al espía herido así que cat, haciendo algo casi increíble en ella, logro empujarlo a tiempo para recibir ella el impacto , un pequeño rasguño en el hombro

- mierda me han dado- dijo cat con fastidio-

-gracias por eso- dijo julian escuetamente sin preocuparse mucho sabia que cat no lo necesitaba-

- no hay de que –dijo al chica sin que en su voz se reflejara el ardor que sentía

- vamos , vamos, esto no se hará solo – le decía entonces hermione a uno de los espías debes de poner de tu parte …………..

La triada salio justo cuándo empezaron las explosiones en cadena, la misma camioneta llego a ese lugar justo en el momento en que empezó a colisionar todo , el chofer experto en eso salio disparado , por el camino principal ,al llegar a la cima de la cuesta, donde los habían dejado en un principio Catherine pido detenerse al chofer y la triada salio , Catherine sujetándose el hombro pues por alguna extraña razón le sangraba profusamente

- que bonito detalle- dijo julian con una sonrisa que nadie vio

Pues en donde estaba antes el cuartel habían empezado a salir luces de colores y una nube de humo formo las letras DS de color negro fuerte y alto para ellos

- lo siento no tuve muchas mas ideas- dijo Catherine ahogando una mueca de dolor y se subió a la camioneta y así los tres siguieron nuevamente el camino a la sede de DS de ese lugar

- hay tres esposados en la s afueras-dijo hermione- de seguro siguen ahí sáquenles información

Mientras tanto los espías lastimados eran atendidos de inmediato , algunos agentes de inteligencia de ese lugar acudieron

La triada rechazo la inspección y se marcharon rápidamente en traslador hacia Londres ,donde los recibieron los de inteligencia gamma entre ellos y los novatos

- muy buen trabajo chicos- los felicito gamma

- tomo esto- le dijo hermione quitándose el arete- la información que nos han sacado a nosotros y la información sobre ellos, hay alguna s familias que están jugando en los dos bando nuevamente…. Encárgate de eso- le dijo a gamma dándole el arete en la mano y después de eso se dio media vuelta y se marcho a uno de los elevadores

- de inmediato- dijo gamma y se volteo hacia Catherine- moon estas bien? Esa herida se ve mal…. No es normal que un raspón se vea así……….

- no es nada iré a curarme a mi habitación- dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a los elevadores donde también desaprecio

- creo que con esto termina la clase de hoy- les dijo Julián a los novatos- preguntas la siguiente clase y pueden retirarse.. otra cosa mas gamma?

-Al quiere verlos en su despacho dentro de 10 minutos- dijo gamma y miro preocupada hacia los elevadores- la herida de black moon no me agrada

- tranquila la veré yo mismo- dijo Julián encaminándose hacia alla- dile a Al que llegamos ahí en 5 minutos…..

Mientras los novatos se dispersaban harry, observo la pantalla donde monitoreaban los ritmos cardiacos, el de black moon esta muy alto eso lo preocupo bastante y decidió buscarla después, así que se llevo un pequeño libro que era en realidad un localizador, confiaba en que Catherine no se quietara el traje aun

5 minutos mas tarde en el despacho de al aparate de la triada -aun con el uniforme- estaban severus , remus y sirius el cual había llegado hacia unos minutos también llamado por Al, al conocerse todos prescindieron de las mascaras dejándolos con sus verdaderos rostros después de algunos saludos oyeron la voz de Al

- Gamma esos resultados entonces son correctos?- dijo la voz de Al mientras los demás espías atendían con dedicación las palabras de ambos

- si su nivel de MACELL es ese, es demasiado alto- dijo la chica –madre mía , ese chico no puede ser alguien normal, tendría que estar muerto, su cuerpo no podría haber aguatado tanto sin un entrenamiento merecido

- es lógico después de lo que ha pasado- dijo al – y por eso los cite a ustedes que creen que debemos hacer a continuación

Gamma les paso una copia del espía y de los resultados obtenidos

- su niveles de poder superan los tuyos cuándo entraste – empezó a decir sirius hacia donde estaba Catherine quien había salido bastante alta también - , y mira.. su umbral de dolor… por morgana jamás he visto algo así , el debería estar mal de la cabeza o muerto

-pues al parecer así fue por un instante- dijo remus con la mirada fija en los papales- recuerda que voldemort le dio el avada, pero aun así no entiendo el porque sus increíbles niveles de MACELL

- Se cree que voldemort le paso algunos de sus poderes- dijo gamma

-como la capacidad de hablar con la serpientes- les dijo hermione- además desde un principio se ha enfrentado a voldemort ,de distintas formas pero siempre a el ,de un modo u otro ese ha sido un entrenamiento mas fuerte

- es demasiado poderoso- dijo severus-pondría resultar demasiado peligroso, tener un poder a esa edad, pero, con la instrucción adecuada……..

-seria un oponente poderoso para el lord oscuro- les dijo sirius- entonces esto es lo creo que es?

- así e s pero necesito su aprobación- dijo Al- creen que el chico este seriamente comprometido con la causa?

Nadie respondió pues de lo que dijera alguno de ellos dependería lo que Al decidiera

- yo conozco a Harry potter desde este mediados de este año-dijo cat para sorpresa de todos-aunque al principio se me hizo un mago corriente y común, realmente no le vi las expectativas que todos ustedes me decían de el-dijo viéndolos a todos aun tomándose el brazo con la mano, no había querido curarse -pero después lo conocí y es el mago que esta mas comprometido con la causa que he visto nunca, podría poner las manos en el fuego por y el, y confiara en su juicio ciegamente…creo que aun le falta algo de instrucción pero eso solo se lograra en la practica, no creo que haya nada mas que enseñarle en un aula……. Así que si al decides dar tu aprobación, yo no podría estar mas de acuerdo, ese chico seria un estupendo lidera en la batalla final ……..

Todos se sorprendieron, pues ninguno de los que estaban ahí-incluido un sorprendido Al- había oído alguna vez que black moon hablara a favor de algún otro espía , así que el apoyo que tenia sobre harry y sobre su juicio era cuestión de asombró pues era bien conocido que moon no recibía ordenes con facilidad

-crees mucho en el no es así black moon?- dijo entonces Al con un misterioso tono

Cat no doquier a titubeo ante al pregunta

- si por supuesto confió plenamente en el, creo en sus capacidad y en lo que pude lograr- dijo la chica con firmeza

- que así sea entonces- dijo al- gamma cítalo para mañana primera hora

Catherine salio de ahí con rapidez, sin decir nada mas, adema s de las cosas que había dicho no quería cuestionamientos de nadie , se coloco la mascara y recorrió los pasillos hasta su suite donde se quedo y se dirigió al baño para observar la herida, al parecer la bala contenía algún veneno pues se sentía caliente, muy caliente

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Al aun no habían terminado de hablar

- hace días que Catherine s e comporta de un modo extraño-dijo remus con extrañeza- a pesar de que no la conozco en su totalidad siento algo diferente en ella

- y no ha tenido algún sueño profético, el ultimo fue en la misión de sirius- dijo a su vez severus- nos e que le pasa a mi pequeña pero no me agrada mucho

- simplemente esta creciendo- dijo Julián con una sonrisa misteriosa- esta creciendo y conociendo cosas que jamás imagino

- bueno si ustedes se quedan aquí viendo que sucede con black moon yo me retiro- dijo gamma - tengo muchas cosas que hacer

- yo también me voy- dijo inmediatamente hermione- tengo que preparar la clase de los novatos además quiero ver los archivos que encontramos hoy hay algo que no me cuadra- dijo y se fue no sin antes colocarse su mascara

-y tu julian también te marcharas?- dijo severus con una sonrisa burlona-

-si debo irme necesito pensar en muchas cosas.. creo que iré a Francia por un rato,pero antes.. severus… Tendrías polvos de costilla de dixies?- dijo con fingida casualidad

- si tengo en mi despacho- dijo severus suspicaz- para que lo necesitas?

- oh para una poción que necesito para navidad- dijo julian levantándose- voy por ella mañana –y se alejo tarareando una canción de amor

-y ahora a ti que te pasa-dijo sirius a un pensativo severus

- no se porque Julián me ha pedido el polvo de costillas de dixie…. El podía fácilmente conseguirla en los almacenes de DS …….- dijo severus pensativo

- tal vez no Quiera ir a los almacenes- dijo entonces remus

- no algo esta pasando- dijo severus- no hay muchas pociones que se preparen con polvo de dixie…aunque el efecto del polvo de dixie es un calmante….no se para que lo necesite

-dijo algo de la navidad , que hay con eso?- dijo remus- tal vez sea un pista

-la próxima luna nueva es en navidad…….-dijo entonces sirius-es cuando julian es mas vulnerable………..

Entonces todos oyeron la voz de Al quien aunque pensaron que había colgado había estado escuchándolo todo

- no solo eso sirius… ese día Julián también puede convertir a alguien mas en un damphire……

Los tres hombres se quedaron sorprendidos y pensando en esa respuesta sin sabe r muy bien a que atenerse

Mientras eso sucedía harry había logrado ascender hasta la suites, que era donde el libro decía que se encontraba cat, no estaban por ningún lado , ni hermione, ni julian así que toco la puerta, pero nadie contesto, usando sus nuevos conocimientos abrió la puerta con asombrosa facilidad, se extraño de este hecho ya que se decía que la suite de la triada era la mas custodiada, le añadió ese punto para su preocupación y entro sigilosamente

El lugar se veía como una suite de algún hotel lujoso, había un chimenea encendida, unos sillones, una cocina con barra desayunadora, además de un pasillo con tres cuartos, en los cuales estaba el dueño escrito en una placa

Entro en el de black moon y con sigilo se adentro en el, el cuarto de la chica era algo informal, persianas, que cubrían un gran ventanal, una mesa con algunos libros, una laptop, en la mesita había un teléfono negro, a los pies de la cama había tiradas algunas prendas de ropa y armas de diversos calibres, una cama grande con un edredón muy confortable, se oía el agua correr de un cuarto en el fondo de la habitación

Se dirigió a ese ruido, y se encontró con algo que le detuvo el corazón, en el piso del baño se encontraba Catherine tirada, el agua de la tina seguía corriendo y se había desbordado, el piso estaba encharcado

Harry asustado tomo a Catherine por los brazos y cargándola la llevo hasta la cama

- cat, cat esta s bien?-dijo el chico quitándose la mascara y quitándosela a ella- por favor cat despierta

La chica pareció notar el tono suplicante del chico porque empezó a abrir los ojos con dificultad

- harry?…. Eres… eres tu?- dijo la chica sin poder enfocar bien ese veneno era poderoso

- si cat soy yo, me preocupe y vine a verte- dijo harry aun preocupado- porque estas así? que te paso?

- la bala… Debía tener……. Algún.. veneno- dijo ella con la boca seca

Harry le toco la frente y observo que tenia temperatura, así que empezó a buscar algo con que bajarla

-tienes pociones aquí?-dijo el chico tratando de que cat no se durmiera pues eso le podría hacer daño

- en la cómoda….. la parte de la derecha-dijo cat con dificultad, le dolía demasiado la cabeza

Harry observo la s botellita s con distintas etiquetas y después de acercarse de los efectos tomo alguna s y se la s llevo ala cama

- tomo esta y esta- dijo el chico y se coloco a Catherine en el pecho para que la chica se pudiera apoyar, le puso el primer frasco en los labios y la chica se lo paso con una mueca- eso te bajara la temperatura y este- dijo y le dio otro-es para el envenenamiento

-están asquerosas- dijo cat con el sabor amargo

- que no te oiga tu padre o te reñirá- dijo harry con una sonrisa

Los efectos fueron rápidos y la chica se sentía un poco mejor, al menos el dolor se había quitado y solo se sentía ligeramente mareada, seguían en la misma posición harry recargado en la cabecera de la cama con una somnolienta Catherine en su pecho

- porque has venido?- dijo cat sin verlo mientras jugueteaba con los botones de la camisa de harry

-me preocupe por ti ya te lo dije - dijo harry con suavidad - no deberías salir a esas misiones tan peligrosas

- es mi trabajo harry- le dijo la chica – llevo haciendo antes de que tu siquiera entraras a hogwarts

- tendré que estar mas al pendiente de ti- dijo harry sin discutir ,entonces acariciándole el cabello a Catherine- me muero por graduarme y salir en las misiones contigo…..

- en serio te gustaría ir en una misión conmigo?- dijo la chica extrañada y viéndolo un momento a los ojos

- alguien tiene que cuidarte- dijo harry con una sonrisa

- hombres- dijo Catherine dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-deberías cambiarte- dijo harry- esa ropa esta rasgada y sucia

- no pude bañarme, y ahora no puedo hacerlo por la poción- dijo Catherine-tengo sueño……..

- pues duerme-dijo harry e hizo amago de levantarse

- no… No te vayas- dijo cat un poco somnolienta-……no te vayas….al menos hasta que me duerma…..

-esta bien no me iré- dijo harry- esperare a que duermas

Catherine no le contesto, harry supuso que se había dormido, un efecto secundario de la poción

- no se…….. pero me gusta mucho estar entre tus brazos harry…….-dijo Catherine en un murmullo bajo y después la respiración acompasada fue la que le indico a harry que la chica estaba profundamente dormida

- a mi también tenerte entre mis brazos cathy…mi preciosa cathy-dijo harry y se acomodo mas en la cama y no tardo mucho en seguir a la pelirroja en el mundo de los sueños

A la mañana siguiente Catherine se levanto sumamente relajada, observo su reloj y vio que eran las 6 de la mañana , bien, haría algo de ejercicio e iría desayunar, se levanto con tranquilidad de la cama y se dio un buen baño, se salio del cuarto y observo que ni hermione ni julian habían llegado, o tal vez se habían ido temprano y entonces se quedo parada de golpe

- harry- grito la chica recordando todos los sucesos de la noche anterior

Con rapidez se dirigió a su cuarto pero vio que no habían nadie ahí , el chico ya se había ido, y por al temperatura de las sabanas hacia mucho tiempo de eso

Una punzada de algo parecido a la decepción le llego al corazón pero la chica de inmediato lo expulso y puso una de enojo

-mira que no despertarme- dijo cat con fastidio-al mover el edredón le llego el aroma del chico y vio un pequeño papel en la cómoda

" **_tuve que irme o alguien se daría cuenta, te vi tan hermosa dormida que no quise despertarte, nos veremos luego , ojala este s mejor_**

_**Harry"**_

Catherine sonrió y se marcho de ahí feliz guardando al nota en ese cajón

Mientras tanto los novatos ya se encontraban en la cafetería de la organización, platicando de muchas cosas para matar el tiempo, pero una platica llamo de inmediato la atención de todos

-con cuantas mujeres has estado green montain?- dijo un alegre monkey al chico

-hombres, como siempre platicando estupideces- dijo con mordacidad grey celestana

-es importante- se defendió monkey- que tal si en una misión nos hacen pasar al noche con alguien por información

-no nos darían esas misiones- le dijo cold sunshine

-no estén tan seguros- les dijo verde coatl con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia- según los libros si han enviado misiones así

- en serio?- dijo mezlli-que alegría no ser virgen imagínate que tu primera misión sea algo así y que no sepas nada

Todos se rieron ente el comentario excepto ron, draco y harry quienes pensaban diferentes cosas

- bueno no creo que se apara tanto-dijo black hunter-todos deben de fingir no?Eso es lo que hace un espía

-corrección-dijo celestana- una mujer puede fingir- dijo coquetamente a harry- un hombre no puede hacerlo

-claro que si- se defendió mountain- un hombre también puede fingir tener un orgasmo

- no es cierto- se burlo sunshine- un hombre se pierde fácilmente entre las caricias de una mujer no crees knigth?

-no creo que sea necesario hablar de esto- dijo ron sin quererse descubrir

-todo un caballero-dijo con admiración meztlli-de cualquier forma solo a espías nivel 0 les asignarían esas misiones tan delicadas

-como dices?-dijo un draco muy sorprendido a hermione le habrían dejado una misión así?

- que de seguro a la triada ya le han dejado ese tipo de misiones- dijo monkey con una mirada sensual-yo daría lo que fuera por estar una noche con alguna de las agentes de la triada

-cuidado que black night te oiga decir eso- le dijo mountain- he podido que es muy posesivo con ellas, dicen que le disparo a un agente que trato de salir con ellas

-solo porque son sus parejas- dijo celestana- ningún espía se acercaría a la propiedad de black night

- me han dicho que incluso viven juntos-dijo meztlli- que creen que haga night cuando alguna de ellas pase la noche con otro hombre que no sea el?

- el no tendría que meterse- dijo draco con convicción- no son nada de el

- además ellas no le pertenecen de ningún modo- dijo harry- ellas pueden elegir a quien mas les parezca

Mountain iba a replicar cuándo de pronto al voz de alpha los interrumpió

- dark Hunter…… favor de pasar a la oficina del Al………. De inmediato…

Todos los espías observaron como el aludido se marchaba de ahí y empezaron las especulaciones

- lo van a correr…….- dijo green montain con sorna

- de seguro hizo algo mal- dijo meztlli- ojala haya sido algo muy bueno

- tal vez rompió alguna de las reglas- dijo cold sunshine

-a lo mejor salio mal en los exámenes- dijo celestana

Pero no tuvieron nada mas que decir puesto que habían sido llamados al vestíbulo, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que eran menos de los que estaban originalmente

- se han ido 20 agentes –dijo entonces linx con seriedad- no han aguantado, así que se han ido en la noche

Draco y ron se vieron entre si con una sonrisa, con la misma palabra en la cabeza…..debiluchos

-hora ustedes deben de esforzarse mas – continuo diciendo al profesora, puesto que solo ustedes han demostrado tener el temple y la determinación que se necesita para ser un espía

El día paso sin mas perturbación los ejercicios con el káiser, las clases con la triada, con las agentes aqua mermaid y blue diamond, además de las clases con linx, pero en ninguna de esas clases draco y ron vieron a harry

Harry mientras tanto era informado de una noticia muy importante que tendría que mantener en secreto pro unos días, así que se encontró con los chicos en al sala de juegos mientras tomaban un pequeño descanso

- te hemos estado buscando- el dijo draco a harry mientras se dirigían hasta un grupo de espías que estaban rodeando a dos de ellos

- perdón tuve que hacer algo- dijo harry

- secreto no?- dijo draco con un suspiro- porque ya no me molesta?

Para sorpresa de harry los espías estaban observando un partido de ajedrez entre ron y un espía avanzado ,al parecer la ventaja era del pelirrojo quien se mofaba con una sonrisa de su contrincante

- jaque mate- dijo el chico- el que sigue

-alguna vez pensaste que black knigth fuera el centro de atención?- le dijo draco a harry- lleva venciendo a gentes nivel 1 y 2 desde hace un rato, nadie le ha ganado

- ere s muy bueno- dijo coquetamente Meztli Matlalli acercándose a ron- donde has aprendido a hacer eso

- un buen espía jamás revela sus secretos- dijo ron orgulloso hinchando el pecho - pero podría enseñarte

- en algún momento alguien me levantara- dijo draco- ese león esta coqueteando con chicas y lo peor es que le hacen caso, esto es un mal sueño en definitiva

- tranquilo que tu también podrías coquetear- dijo harry a draco- además no la has visto a ella o si?- dijo mas bajo

- la vi anoche - dijo draco- y si me ve coqueteando. ..Bueno seria mejor que fuera consiguiendo una bonita sepultura para mi cuerpo…… y tu que dices Hunter…. Hay algo en el mercado que acapare tu atención?

-no no hay nada- dijo harry mientras pensaba para si- además lo que quiero no esta en este cuarto

- dudas ,tribulaciones-dijo una voz a sus espaldas ,ninguno de los chicos dijo nada así que la voz siguió diciendo- veo muchas preguntas junto a ti…. Dime…...quieres que te lea la fortuna?...- era cold sunshine con una mirada misteriosa, la chica había conseguido hacer una falda amplia con los pantalones que le habían dado, sus manos estaban llenas de pulseras que sonaban a cada paso que daba

- no creo mucho en eso- dijo draco- he tenido malas experiencia s con eso

- y tu?- dijo al chica dirigiéndose a harry- veo un aura llena de duda en ti

- ya te lo dijo el …. hemos tenido malas experiencias- dijo harry

- anden , déjenme que les lea la fortuna-dijo la chica con una sonrisa- que pueden perder?

Ambos chicos se miraron y draco encogió los hombros, al menos así se distraerían un poco, ya se habían aburrido de ver a ron vencer a espía tras espía

- bien hazlo de una vez- dijo draco con fastidio y los tres se fueron a una mesa

La chica saco de entre sus ropas unas cartas de tarot, comunes y corrientes y después de que el chico las barajaran la chica empezó a leerle las cartas primero a draco

- mhhh veo que desciendes de una familia de sangre pura- empezó a decir la chica ante el asombro de draco- vaya , tomaste una enorme decisión, ájame decirte que fue la correcta, este camino te traerá muchas satisfacciones, veo que serás grande, una enorme responsabilidad caerá en ti dentro de un largo tiempo, ahhh vaya ,vaya- dijo risueña- que tenemos aquí, has encontrado a alguien, tu mitad, tu amor, ella es la adecuada, pero veo problemas entre ustedes dentro de poco, ella hará algo que ti no te gustara, discusiones y peleas……debes de confiar en ella y en tu corazón solo así podrás ser feliz, dentro de poco deberás tener cuidado de bestias de color canela….

-bestias de color canela?- dijo draco asombrado- eres buena………

- eso me han dicho- dijo cold sunshine- ahora tu hunter siéntate aquí- harry repitió los cortes de draco y al chica empezó a decir su lectura- vaya…….. serás grande, eres líder por naturaleza, algo en tu pasado llegara a pesarte en este momento, hay muchos secretos de tu sangre que debes descubrir, la respuesta esta en tu sangre solo en eso debes creer, tu sangre te abrir a las puertas de eso que quieres oír…debes de estar tranquilo y paciente pues las pruebas que el destino tiene para ti están próximas y te harán dudar de todos ,confía en ti en tu instinto y todo saldrá bien………. Espera-dijo abriendo los ojos enormemente sin que nadie se percatara por supuesto- ustedes dos están locos…. Veo también una chica……. Es un amor prohibido no puedes estar con ella- dijo con rotundidad- no podrían ser felices si continúan juntos

- no hay ninguna chica- dijo harry con testarudez

- claro que si al hay- dijo la chica- pero aun no te has dado cuenta, como sea, mejor que no lo descubras, con ella encontraras sufrimiento y pesar, como te dije esta prohibido que ustedes estén juntos, de ser así, uno de ustedes morirá….

Harry se atragantó por el tono solemne de la chica, a pesar que no podían verlo a los ojos sintió la pesada mirada de la chica tratando de leerle la mente de descubrir quién era el chico bloqueo su mente para que no pudiera leerlo

- debemos irnos- dijo draco levantándose y tomando a harry por el brazo- tenemos cosas que hacer

La chica les dio una sonrisa insolente y los dejo marchar, quien lo hubiera dicho, se dijo la chica, no era la única con problemas de amores en ese lugar

Afuera de la sala draco estaba interrogando a harry

- de que diablos hablaba esa chica- le dijo draco- quien te gusta?

- no me gusta nadie- dijo harry esquivando su mirada

-no me digas entonces que te has enamorado- dijo draco y entonces se golpeo la frente- es eso estas enamorado……vamos dímelo…-dijo el chico sonriente- tu quieres hacerlo

Harry entonces se dio cuanta quien estaba en sus pensamientos en ese momento, confiando en draco quiso decírselo

- esta bien si quieres oírlo me gusta alguien- dijo harry- es……….

En eso ron llego con ellos extrañados

-chicos que pasa?- dijo ron mientras meztlli llegaba a el

- llegaste en mal momento knigth- dijo draco malhumorado

- bueno que están haciendo aquí?- dijo una voz que se veía enfadada

- nosotros tenemos descanso- dijo ron titubeado un poco, tenia aun a meztlli sujeta de su brazo e intentaba que la chica lo soltara

- nada de eso tienen clase conmigo en 2 minutos- dijo gamma apareciéndose y viendo a ron con el ceño fruncido- no se demoren- dijo y se marcho rápidamente de ahí

Ron se sintió incomodo y aparto a meztlli de ahí, draco y harry observaron sonrientes a su amigo, el único que tendría problemas por ahí seria el

Entraron a un aula laboratorio en donde estaba gama quien hablaba animadamente con una agente la letra Sigma aparecía en su bata, la chica se reía ante algo dicho por su acompañante

Draco y harry evitaron acercarse a ron el cual estaba que echaba chispas

El otro agente se acerco a gamma y le dijo algo al oído que le hizo sonreír a la rubia la cual asintió, el agente Sigma le beso al mano

- nos vemos entonces esta noche- le dijo el agente Sigma y salio de ahí

- lo matare- dijo ron sentándose en el asiento entre draco y harry quienes lo sujetaban de los hombros

-cálmate terminator que tu tuviste la culpa- le dijo draco- además no deberías haber coqueteado con otra si te interesa ella

- las mujeres son muy vengativas- l e dijo harry- nunca te metas con ellas, ahora tienes que pedirle perdón……

-perdón?-dijo ron ofendido- si yo no hice nada, además yo no me andaba riendo con meztlli, solo somos amigos, a ella le gustan los chudley cannons no les había dicho?

- no importa -le dijo draco- incluso si ella es alguna hermana perdida tuya, para las mujeres siempre serás responsable así que debes de pedirle perdón, así no tengas la culpa

- mujeres nunca las entenderé- dijo ron tranquilizándose y matando con la mirada a gamma

Mientras tanto gamma observaba de reojo la cara de ron

-se lo merece- pensó alegremente- eso le pasa por coquetear con esa chica- se dijo a si misma y decidió empezar con su clase- mi nombre es gamma les diré algunos artículos que les daremos en cuanto se gradúen

Gamma empezó a explicarle s a cada uno de los chicos , los cuales estaban sentados frente a computadoras tipo laptop y otros artículos electrónicos, los cuales gamma describía y les decía sus propiedades , además de otros usos

- así que no quiero que estén jugando con la s plumas de rayos láser por los pasillos- dijo gamma- no e s muy graciosos desprender de los pantalones a los agentes, ni grabarles cosas a la espalda………

En las pantallas de los chicos apareció un mensaje que les decía que la triada los esperaba en su suite después de la hora de cenar para platicar un poco, los tres chicos sonrientes borraron los mensaje s por si alguien mas los veía y siguieron prestando atención a gamma

Después de la explicación, gamma le s hizo un pequeño examen teórico y practico el cual fue algo complicado, pues gamma presionaba mucho mas a ron y a los chicos que a los demás espías y eso mismo le dijeron los chicos a ron durante un breve descanso en al sala de juegos, antes de la cena

- enemigos por asociación-sentencio draco mientras destapaba un refresco de lata-

Harry asintió y choco su refresco con el de draco

-perfectamente bien definido- dijo harry- como gamma no te habla también la trae con nosotros porque somos tus amigos…pídele perdón…..-le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos-

- yo no tengo la culpa de que a ella le moleste mi popularidad- dijo ron molesto y recibió un golpe en al nuca de draco- si, si ya me a contentare con ella

L a música de una guitarra acústica lleno entonces el salón, un chico estaba tocando una melodía tranquila suave

-hey Blue nightingale ..esa e s un buen acorde- le dijo cold sunshine a un chico de cabellos castaños con un antifaz color negro(espía nivel 1)

El chico era alto, su porte era orgulloso y tocaba la guitarra con elegancia, los chicos lo habían visto una o dos veces, pero siempre era algo callado y no hablaba mucho con ellos

-acabo de terminarla- dijo nightingale a la chica con una sonrisa- puedo tocarla si quieren- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- oh si seria maravilloso-dijo cold sunshine aplaudiendo- como se llama la canción?

-"eres hermosa"- dijo el chico- me inspire en una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos que vi hace unas semanas en el metro, iba con un chico de cabellos negros azabaches , se veían muy enamorados

- una canción de amor- dijo meztlli

-no correspondido- aclaro nightingale- pero esta bien, no están mis compañeros pero puedo cantarla así, ahí le s va- y empezó a rasgar las cuerdas con delicadeza y suavidad

**My life is brilliant**

**Mi vida es brillante**

Draco y los demás espías se interesaron pro el tema de la canción y decidieron escuchar, el chico empezó a rasgar las cuerdas con tristeza

**My life is brilliant  
My love is pure  
I saw an angel  
Of that I'm sure  
She smiled at me on the subway  
She was with another man  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan**

**Mi vida es brillante  
Mi amor es puro  
Vi un ángel  
De eso estoy seguro  
Ella me sonrió en el subterráneo  
Ella estaba con otro hombre  
Pero eso no me hará perder el sueño,  
Porque tengo un plan**

Empezó a cantar con sentimiento y de inmediato todos se quedaron atrapados con la letra, en ese lugar había muchos amores no correspondidos

**You're beautiful, you're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**Eres hermosa, eres hermosa  
Eres hermosa, es cierto  
Vi tu cara en una muchedumbre,  
Y no sé que hacer,  
Porque nunca estaré contigo.**

Esa ultima estrofa el dio un apretón en el corazón a harry pues recordó lo que le había dicho cold sunshine, seria verdad? Nunca podria estar con ella?

**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by  
She could see from my face that  
I was, fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment  
That will last till the end**

**Si, puse atención en ella,  
Cuando pasamos unos al lado del otro  
Ella pudo darse cuenta por mi cara que  
yo, no estaba nada bien  
Y no creo que la vuelva a ver otra vez,  
Pero hemos compartido un momento  
Que durará por siempre**

Draco sonrió, estaba pensando en hermione, esa noche había dormido con el y esa vez el pudo retenerla otro poco mas, estaba contento pues no habría nada que los pudiera separar, el no creía en eso del tarot pero aun así el probaría que su corazón era fuerte y que su amor podría vencer cualquier cosa

**You're beautiful, you're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you  
You're beautiful, you're beautiful**

**Eres hermosa, eres hermosa  
Eres hermosa, es cierto  
Vi tu cara en una muchedumbre,  
Y no sé que hacer,  
Porque nunca estaré contigo  
Eres hermosa, eres hermosa**

Ron por otro lado, creía que las mujeres eran muy complicadas, en un momento estaban contigo y en otro, estaban embobada s viendo a un castaño que tocaba bien la guitarra, donde estaría luna en esos momentos?

**You're beautiful, it's true  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you**

**  
Eres hermosa, es cierto  
Debe haber un ángel sonriendo en su cara,  
Cuando ella creyó que yo estaría contigo  
Pero es el momento de afrontar la realidad,  
Nunca estaré contigo**

Nightingale termino la canción y de inmediato las chicas lo rodearon para brindarle apoyo, draco , ron y harry lo observaron ante el poder que ejercía entre las mujeres y cada uno individualmente pensó que seria bueno aprender a tocar algún instrumento

Todos se marcharon ala cena y de ahí cada uno se fue a su habitación, excepto los chicos que se dirigieron a la suite de la triada los cuales los esperaban ya junto con luna quien estaba con hermione en la computadora

-hola chicos- dijo julian dándoles a cada uno una copa de vino tinto- quítense la mascara y siéntense las chicas están por terminar

Así lo hicieron algunos minutos mas tarde luna quiso marcharse pero Catherine la convenció de quedarse un poco mas

-además no hemos visto a los chicos bien desde que entraron- le dijo hermione encendiendo un cigarrillo

- que tal van chicos se les hace pesado?- les dijo julian

- mas o menos nos ayudo bastante que ustedes nos hubieran entrenado antes- les dijo sinceramente harry

- aun no canten victoria- les dijo hermione- que faltan algunas cosas por aprender

- y que les parecen sus profesores?- les dijo Catherine

-todos son muy buenos- dijo draco- saben lo que hacen a la perfección, excepto ese káiser esta loco, linx también es muy estricta pero es muy buena

-como odio a esa mujer- dijo entonces Catherine con malhumor bebiéndose de un trago su vino

-porque?- le dijo ron

- es una pesada, es una creída, podría vencerla con mi meñique- dijo con fuerza al pelirroja mientras se servia mas vino

Todos se sorprendieron de ese odio tan fuerte de la chica

- ella es una ex de severus por eso tiene la antipatía de cat-dijo julian con una sonrisa traviesa- esta celosa de ella pues cuándo estuvo con severus estuvieron a punto de casarse

-yo no estoy celosa de severus……-dijo cat ofendida- y ellos no se iban a casar …era un juego…..además…… el hecho que quiera que siempre este conmigo nada tiene que ver

-estabas celosa-sentencio gamma- me toco verte cuándo hacías hasta lo imposible para separarlos

-estas loca?- dijo cat- yo no hacia nada para separarlos

-y cuando severus iba a salir con ella y te dio "fiebre rosa del congo africano?"- le dijo julian mordazmente

Catherine se sonrojo ante eso

- por si no lo sabias la "fiebre rosa del congo africano" es una enfermedad seria y mortal, además me contagie cuando fuimos al congo en verano pasado en una misión, y si tu no te enfermaste porque eres un damphire y eres inmune a eso

-el verano pasado fuimos a la rivera maya a bucear- le dijo julian mirándola con sarcasmo, lo único que te contagiaste ahí fue de dos latinos con los que saliste- le dijo con desaprobación-parecían plaga no te dejaban en paz

- como sea , estaba mala- dijo cat- además no era importante o si?... severus solo Quería pasar el tiempo,

- no sabias cat, siempre te negaste a saber mucho de esa relación- le dijo luna

- si hubiera sido importante hubieran hecho al prueba del amor y no lo hicieron- dijo Catherine sonriente

-que es eso de la prueba del amor?- dijo harry

- es una prueba que hacen los agentes para conseguir la aprobación de Al para estar juntos –dijo luna- todos han fracasado , solo unas pocas pareja s han logrado superarlo

-entonces si hay un manera de estar juntos siendo espías?- dijo draco sumamente interesado

- es muy arriesgado-le dijo hermione a lo ojos- los que no lo consiguen , terminan siendo separados y jamás se vuelven a ver

- son así de estrictos?- dijo ron

- no es por decisión propia- dijo luna- la prueba es muy dura y no todos consiguen aprobarla…..

Con eso siguieron platicando de otras cosas, dejando fuera ese tema se concentraron en las pruebas las clases, de quién creía que iba a quedar, la triada veía con atención a harry y reconocieron que era un excelente actor, nadie sospecharía lo que había hablado con Al esa mañana

Se despidieron poco después de media noche hermione le susurro a draco "nos vemos mas tarde". Y Catherine le agradecía a harry por no decir nada de su herida, ron simplemente acompaño a luna hasta su habitación, en el área de los de inteligencia, peor la chica le dijo que tenia que verse con Sigma así que lo dejo enojado y el chico furioso se fue a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente todo siguió igual entrenamientos y mas clases, harry ese día tampoco no asistió a ninguna de las clases , draco y ron no dijeron nada pero si se mostraron un poco mas cautelosos de su amigos

Ya en al noche harry estaba vagando por las instalaciones de DS pensativo pues ese día el había tenido otro tipo de educación, no podía irse a dormir, sus músculos estaban demasiado adoloridos debido a los hechizos que le habían lanzado durante todo el día, así que decidió recorrer las instalaciones

Llego a un área donde había varias fotos de agentes antiguos algunos muertos y otros que seguían activos , pero lo que le llamo a harry la atención fue una escultura de 4 espía s los cuales estaban de pie cada uno mirando hacia un lado, eran 3 hombre y una chica, cada uno sostenía una varita y una pistola, además cada uno tenia un animal a sus pies, un ciervo, un perro, un lobo y un petirrojo

-en memoria de los puntos cardinales-leyó harry la placa-east dog, west Wolf ……….quienes eran south deer y north robin?- dijo con duda harry

-tus padres- dijo una voz en el pasillo

Harry se dio la vuelta con rapidez para ver quien le había dicho eso y se encontró con severus. O thunder raven como debería llamarlo ahí

-lo siento no podía dormir así que decidí bajar a despejarme un poco-se excuso el chico

- no te preocupes no puedo restarte puntos aquí- dijo thunder raven con malicia-además no eres el único que no puede dormir

-dice usted que south deer y north robin son mis padres?- dijo harry volteando a ver la escultura otra vez

- si , tu padre y tu madre respectivamente- le dijo severus- ven vamos a la cafetería, te daré algo para que duermas y te contare un poco mas de tus padres…..

Harry asintió y se dejo guiar por el hombre

Se sentó en al barra mientras veía al hombre mayor moverse por la cocina mientras hablaba con el

- tu madre era una estupenda espía, la mejor espía femenina de su época…- le decía severus sin verlo- era mi pareja, ya que ambos habíamos estado en hogwarts y nos conocíamos un poco, ella había sido descubierta en séptimo, yo ya había ingresado en la sociedad ,desde 5 año

-pero mi madre porque entro?- dijo harry- se supone que solo se puede si eres de familia, o si demuestras ser valioso…..

- no recuerdas la tercera forma?- le dijo severus- el salvarle la vida a un espía. Ella se la salvo a un espía que apenas comenzaba……… a mi…..

- a usted?- dijo harry atónito – pero como?

- yo había ido a hosmeade a encontrarme con un agente, información y algunas hierbas-dijo restándole importancia- en fin- iba de regreso cuándo de repente me iba a atacar un hombre lobo……Tu madre apareció de quien sabe donde y lo aparto…. Técnicamente me salvo la vida

-y solo por eso la inscribiste?- le dijo harry algo incrédulo mientras veía a su maestro seguir moviéndose pro al cocina revolviendo algo de una cazuela pequeña

- no, realmente me sorprendió el como sabia repeler a un hombre lobo, era muy buena luchando, nunca supe donde aprendió a hacerlo-se encogido de hombros- además supe que ella era una buena persona

-buena persona?- dijo harry arqueando al ceja

- veras, como sabrás yo iba a slytherin-dijo snape vertiendo un liquido café en dos tazas- y ella en gryffindor, nunca nos habíamos hablado a pesar de tomar algunas clases juntos- se acerco y le puso la taza- pero ella me rescato, cuándo pudo haberme dejado que me mordiera el lobo, ella lo enfrento, además de que no lastimo al hombre lobo

Harry olisqueo la taza y alzo una ceja sorprendido

-chocolate?- dijo al espía que se sentó delante de el

- vaya y decían que no eres suspicaz- dijo snape con mordacidad - claro que es chocolate, es lo mejor para dormir, a veces no todo son pociones

- esta muy bueno- dijo harry bebiendo un poco- se ve que sabe hacer estas mezclas-después continuo- supongo que el lobo era remus no es así?

- exacto- dijo snape- al parecer tu madre ya sabia desde hace tiempo el secreto de su amigo, incluso antes de que tu padre y sirius lo supieran, y ella cuidaba al hombre lobo, y a otros dos animales que lo seguían siempre, sin que ellos se dieran cuanta

- vaya- dijo harry asombrado- no sabia eso de mi madre

-no sabes mucha s cosas de ella- reconoció severus-pero por eso mismo yo te platicare de ella-dijo el hombre bebiendo un sorbo de su taza- sabríamos mas si lograras abrir su diario

Harry no se mostró sorprendido de que el hombre conociera su existencia

- usted no tienen ni idea de cómo abrirlo?- le dijo el chico

-mucha s son suposiciones, lo que mas me intriga es le hecho de que el diario de tu madre se parezca tanto al de la madre de Catherine – dijo severus y nuevamente harry no hizo amago de sorpresa sabia que cat el contaba todo a su padre- he tratado de investigar pero no encuentro nada…… tal vez los weasleys nos den al repuesta

-los padres de ron?- le dijo harry- porque ellos?

- no se, pero supongo que los selenitas podrían decirnos algo –dijo severus- tu madre y la madre tenían el cabello rojo no?, probablemente algo tenga que ver……..no creas …. A mi también se me hace ilógico pero no nos queda mas que agotar todas las posibles respuestas ….

-gracias por hacer esto por mi y cat- dijo harry- se cuanto significa para ella localizar a su madre….ojala podamos hacerlo….

Severus no contesto simplemente observo a harry con una severa mirada analizante, después agito la cabeza y ninguno dijo otra palabra mas

Pasaron algunos días, draco y ron se hacían distinguir mas y mas entre las clases , las de practicas fueron ganadas por draco, mientras que en estrategia y planeacion el que superaba a todos era ron, recibían los aplausos y las felicitaciones s de todos los profesores, incluso del káiser, ya que una vez que los dolores de la primer a clase desaparecieron, fue un poco mas facial para ellos

Pero en ninguno de esos días los chicos habían visto a harry, incluso solo veían a la triada en al clase de practicas, e inmediatamente después de eso ellos se retiraban

Draco veía a hermione un poco nerviosa, pero cuando le decía que pasaba la chica eludía sus preguntas y lo distraía en otras cosas

-donde esta black Hunter……… no lo he visto desde hace días- le dijo ron a draco con preocupación

-ya sabes que las cosas aquí son diferentes black knigth- le dijo draco al pelirrojo- ya lo encontraremos

Ambos estaban llegando en la sala de juegos , estaban algo cansados pues la clase anterior tuvieron a linx y realmente esa mujer era muy estricta, cuándo llegaron se encontraron con que la triada estaba practicando con algunos instrumentos

Julian estaba tocando la batería mientras Catherine sostenía una guitarra eléctrica y hermione una acústica, la triada ni los noto, cuando llegaron los demás novatos oyeron que dos espías de nivel 1 llegaban hacia la triada

- vaya – dijo aqua mermaid- veo que terminaste ese acorde black moon

-y tu solo de batería es muy bueno- le dijo blue diamond a julian

- son los arreglos de la ultima canción- dijo hermione a una sonriente mermaid

- entonces están con tu canción?- dijo mermaid- cántala Night anda……. Ya todos saben lo bien que lo haces desde el castigo en el cuarto blanco

Muchas chicas que estaban oyendo la conversación empezaron a aplaudir entusiasmadas y la triada entonces se rindió y empezaron a afinar

Julian encantó la batería mientras las chicas afinaban las guitarras

- creo que si necesitamos mas integrantes- le dijo hermione a cat

- dime donde los podremos conseguir y con gusto los acepto- le dijo al chica sarcástica- no es así de fácil…..Al nos había dicho que solucionaría eso pero aun no lo hace

Al fin terminaron y mientras draco y ron se sentaban, llego gamma al parecer le iba a dar unos archivos a la triada , pero al verlos ocupados, se sentó en un sillón y se dispuso a escuchar la canción

-ya que nos tienen atrapados aquí- dijo julian con una sonrisa- decidimos escribir esta canción, creo que ustedes se sentirán identificados con ella

-1, 2, y 1, 2, 3- dijo hermione marcando el tiempo y entonces ambas chicas empezaron a tocar la guitarra

Ambas llevaban faldas negras cortas, blusas blanca s ajustadas, corbata negra, botas altas y su inseparable mascara plateada

Era una melodía melancólica pero algo movida , la batería seguía inactiva, mientras julian empezaba a cantar con un micrófono

**Amor mió  
si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas  
si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas  
esto es el cielo, es mi cielo**

Julián cantaba con sensualidad, moviendo las caderas con movimientos suaves y seductores, las chicas de inmediato sonrieron ante esto, julian no podía evitar ser un seductor

La batería entonces empezó a tocar con fuerza añadiéndole ritmo a la canción

**Amor Fugado  
me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado  
te vas a otro cielo y regresas como los colibríes  
me tienes como un perro a tus pies**

Julian sabia perfectamente el tipo que canción estaba cantando , era por así decirlo la tercera llamada si después de esto no había resistencia, entonces tendría que seguir adelante con sus planes, aunque para a eso tuviera que lastimara sus chicas

**Otra ves mi boca insensata  
vuelve a caer en tu piel  
vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca  
vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies**

El damphire se acerco a hermione mientras acariciaba con los labios la boca de la chica y la atraía hacia el mientras le cantaba la canción al oído

Enterró sus manos en el cabello de la chica enredándolos en las hebras obscuras, mientras draco contaba del 1 al millón para no lanzarse hacia alla ……… iba en el 789367

**Labios compartidos  
labios divididos mi amor  
yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
y comparto el engaño y comparto mis días y el dolor  
ya no puedo compartir tus labios  
oh amor oh amor compartido**

Julian que tal vez sintió el aura negra de draco, se alejo de hermione para acercarse a Catherine la cual se veía mas receptiva que hermione , mientras seguía cantando con la misma pasión

Nadie se percato que harry había llegado hasta ese lugar y se percato de la siguiente estrofa y de interacción entre ambos chicos

**Amor mutante  
amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
y siempre tengo que esperar paciente  
el pedazo que me toca de ti  
relámpagos de alcohol  
las voces solas lloran en el sol  
mi boca en llamas torturada  
me desnudas ángel hada luego te vas**

Julian se había acercado ala chica para acariciar desde su cuello, hasta sus piernas, donde se quedo en cuclillas, y mientras la chica tocaba el chico acariciaba con devoción sus piernas, sus muslos, para depuse s levantarse e hizo inclinar la cabeza de la pelirroja para empezar a besarle el cuello

Cabe decir que Catherine en ningún momento intento detenerlo, o hizo amago de retirarse de las caricias del damphire

Porque de repente harry tenia ganas de clavara estacas y abrir todas las ventanas?

**Otra ves mi boca insensata  
vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel  
vuelve a mi tu boca duele  
vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies**

Entonces julian se coloco detrás de Catherine e intercambio sus manos con las de la chica, el chico empezó a tocar la guitarra mientras Catherine hacia la cabeza hacia atrás para ponerla en el pecho de Julián, mientras levantaba los brazos y le rodeaba el cuello para atraer la cabeza de el hacia ella , enterró sus manos en la sedosas hebras castañas del chico, sin percatarse que esas acciones lastimaban a un chico que los veía con enojo desde la puerta

**Labios compartidos  
labios divididos mi amor  
yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
que comparto el engaño comparto mis días y el dolor  
ya no puedo compartir tus labios  
que me parta un rayo  
que me entierre el olvido mi amor pero no puedo mas  
compartir tus labios compartir tus besos  
labios compartidos  
**

Julián se separo del abrazo de Catherine, mientras la chica volvía a tocar, al tiempo que el chico se colocaba al centro y seguía cantando, las chicas se fueron acercando poco a poco al chico

**Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida  
te amo aunque estés compartida  
tus labios tienen el control**

Julian entonces tomo a hermione y le dio un beso en los labios, siguió el mismo camino con Catherine , aunque fue un beso rápido, y todos notaron que estaba hecho únicamente para al canción, a dos chicos les entraron ideas sobre el descanso eterno de un damphire

**te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida  
te amo aunque estés compartida  
y sigues tu con el control**

Termino julian y los espías aplaudieron, era un canción muy intensa , con muchas verdades sobre los celos en la organización, muchas chicas se les acercaron a Julián, mientras Catherine y hermione empezaban a guardar todo, ya no iban a poder ensayar, y lo que menos querían era un concierto, estaban cansados y si cantaron eso solo fue para que no le s estuvieran insistiendo

Entonces después de que Julián pudo deshacerse de las chicas les empezó a ayudar a las chicas a guardar y desaparecer sus instrumentos, gamma y los chicos, incluido harry fueron hacia ellos

- hey chicos buena canción- los felicito la chica- me gusta la presentación muy de acuerdo con el tipo de canción

Las chicas se lo agradecieron y julian le sonrió con agradecimiento , ron también comento algo pero los que estaban sin decir ni pió eran harry y draco, gamma sintiéndolo se acordó del porque estaba ahí en primero lugar

-Es cierto –dijo al chica- les ha llegado esto-dijo dándoles a la triada tres sobres negros con letras rojas

Cualquier espía sabia que era eso, la triada mas que nadie

-otra vez?- dijo molesta hermione- ya me canse es la tercera este día……..

-que diablos es eso- dijo ron

- son cartas de duelo-dijo Julián abriendo la suya para ver a su oponente- una forma de subir de grado es retando a un espía que este arriba de ti ,si lo vences el rango es tuyo

-como todos saben que estamos aquí – continuo cat con mal humor- han venido de muchas partes para retarnos

- lo cual es sinceramente molesto pues no podemos negarnos a ningún reto- dijo la chica- cuándo aprenderán

- el mió es dentro de 5 minuto- es un chico portugués

-el mió dentro de 10- dijo hermione- vaya una cubana ….

- oh no creerán a quien tengo que enfrentar en 15 minutos- dijo cat con burla mientras les entregaba la hoja a Julián y este se la pasaba a hermione- es un idiota

Gamma les arranco la hoja pues se moría de curiosidad

- estupido debería decir-harry ron y draoc leyeron el desafió- porque el querría retarte

- orgullo, estupidez , suicidio, elije una y me dices cual escoges- dijo cat – vamos debemos prepararnos aun quiero comer algo, no creo que nos lleve mucho

Ron y los demás se fueron directos a la arena

La arena , era un mal chiste de Al, era una replica exacta del coliseo romano, las gradas de piedra, el circulo de tierra todo era exactamente igual, claro esta todo era una ilusión perfecta y extremadamente buena, en ella los espías lucharían contra si , en ese lugar no había reglas , no había magia , solo un armas que no fuera de fuego, la cual era elegida por el retador

Cuándo entraron en al arena ,harry draco y ron observaron que esos eventos eran muy respetados, pues había un palco-donde hubiera estado el emperador de seguir existiendo - estaban los profesores la mayoría con una mirada seria y atenta y otros- como remus y sirius - que cuchicheaban abiertamente de cuanto tiempo iban a durar en al arena los retadores

Los duelos de night y rose fueron sumamente sencillos, vencieron con suma facilidad a sus atacantes, los cuales no quisieron utilizar ninguna arma, mientras julian había luchado en base a arte s marciales. Hermione se había dedicado a vencer a su oponente con una lucha de capoeira ,la mayoría, solo los retaba para poder regresar a sus sedes y decir que habían luchado con la triada y eso, era un reconocimiento en cualquier lugar

Pero en algunas ocasiones, había problemas detrás de los retos con en este caso, black moon miraba con interés a su oponente mientras el elegía el arma que se ocuparía-el retador observo cada arma con sumo interés, desde pistolas , hasta dagas, espadas etc.- eran espadas las elegidas al final

Catherine observo a su oponente, no parecían haber cambios en el, porque la habría retado?, orgullo de hombre o buscaba algo mas……..lo miro atentamente, seguía igual, despreciable y vil , pero era sumamente inteligente de no ser así no tendría esa mascara

-delta- dijo con una sonrisa- porque uno de inteligencia querría ser espía nivel 0

- por su culpa me castigaron- dijo delta con rabia- ustedes que no hacen mas que quebrara las normas, son recompensados con lujo y gloria, yo que hago las cosas bien me han castigado- ponte en guardia black moon te derrotare -y después tomo aire para gritar con fuerza - reto a la arena a black moon ……….por el nivel 0 de espía

-pobrecillo……… va a perder de una manera humillante –dijo severus con orgullo

-siempre protegiendo a esa chiquilla no?- le dijo linx con tranquilidad

- si no lo has notado ya ha crecido bastante- dijo severus con sarcasmo-ya no es una chiquilla

- oh claro que yo no note pero y tu?- dijo burlonamente la maestra- tu lo has notado ya raven?...podrás dejarla marcharse y hacer su vida?, o la retendrás para ti….

Severus nos e digno en contestar atento a la lucha que había en al parte baja, se delta era un tonto, su Catherine lo vencería con una mano detrás de su espalda

Y así se vio, mientras Catherine luchaba con elegancia y tranquilidad, delta trataba de hacerlo con rapidez y torpeza, estaba claro porque los de inteligencia ni siquiera habían ido, delta ya no estaba dentro del circulo, y esa era su forma de expresarlo, Catherine venció de una manera sencilla y humillante a delta quién termino arrodillado en el suelo con al espada de cat en el cuello

- que esto les de una lección a todos ustedes—dijo Catherine con voz al cuello-, hasta ahora ningún espía retador ha sido dominado en la arena. Nunca se vayan por el camino fácil, es mejor este lleno de trabajo y esfuerzo………peleen las veces que quieran el resultado será el mismo- dijo y alejo la espada del cuello de delta y dándose media vuelta se marcho de ahí

Pero delta aun no había acabado ,cegado por la rabia saco de entre sus ropas una afilada daga la cual lanzo por la espalda a Catherine

A harry se le paro el mundo, tenía que hace r algo, pero no podría evitar que la daga llegara hasta Catherine no podía hacer magia en al arena así que hizo algo que espero que funcionara

-cuidado black moon-grito harry con fuerza

La chica lo escucho y pudo darse vuelta y tomar la daga por el mango sin recibir ningún daño

- ese agravio no debe ser permitido- dijo entonces el káiser con firmeza- ha ingresado mas armas y a atacado por la espalda al ganador

- delta por tus acciones innobles preséntate en el acto con Al- dijo con voz helada Euro levantándose- y de una vez te digo, ve recogiendo tus cosas, esos actos no son perdonados en la organización-remus se levanto con el para desparecer

Catherine simplemente le dio a delta una mirada llena de lastima y se marcho de ahí, pero no fue a donde la triada la esperaba sino que fue hacia donde estaban los chicos

-gracias por tu ayuda black hunter- le dijo coqueta y después le dio un suave beso en los labios y dejando pasmados a todos ahí se marcho con Julián y hermione

-Vaya ojala yo hubiera gritado antes- dijo un travieso lemon pie

Los días fueron pasando con rapidez, Al fin acabaron los entrenamientos y las clases , los alumnos estaban sumamente felices, sus ropas ahora eran pantalones formales para ellos, y faldas largas con una sensual abertura para ellas, ambos sexos llevaban camisas blancas y corbatas, además de la mascara aun blanca ,llevaban un birrete

En esos momentos estaban oyendo unas palabras de al

-solo ustedes 15 de los 50 originales han llegado hasta aquí-dijo al-…. Felicitaciones, pero ,no deben cantar victoria, la prueba para su iniciación será pronto y solo si la superan podrán ser espías, ya han conocido la vida aquí, y ahora déjenme les presento a un agente que ha sido elevado de nivel, el estaba con ustedes, pero debido a su capacidad fue ascendido al día y medio de ingresar, por favor denle un aplaudo…….Black Hunter

Harry algo nervioso subió al estrado se veía realmente imponente, con su uniforme de látex negro , enmarcando cada músculo y cada parte de de su cuerpo, la mascara plateada le cubría el rostro, su cabello despeinado le daba un aire rebelde

- a pesar de que black hunter ha sido ascendido a nivel 0 aun debe de pasar su prueba de iniciación, después de eso se le asignara al igual que ustedes su primer a misión – dijo linx con brevedad- disfruten de esta noche mañana les serán asignadas sus pruebas por ahora vayan a descasar mañana ser aun día sumamente arriesgado…. Buena suerte a todos…

Todos se retiraron incluso harry y la triada draco y ron se quedaron desconcertados, y un poco resentidos de la indiferencia de su amigo

Draco estaba pensando en eso, además de que no podía dormir por la emoción del día de mañana cuándo sintió la presencia de hermione

- te ves pensativo que pasa?- dijo hermione- nervioso por lo de mañana?- dijo abrazándolo por detrás

- entre otras cosas- se giro draoc para intercambiar lugares y noto que la chica estaba aun vestida con su ropa de espía, al parecer es anoche no iba a quedarse- que pasa? No estarás aquí?

- solo venia desearte buenas noches- dijo hermione- no podía dejar de venir pero , como debes descansar solo quería verte un poco antes de marcharme

-espera quiero que oiga s algo- le dijo draco mientras sacaba una guitarra acústica de algún lado

- desde cuando has aprendido a tocar al guitarra- dijo hermione sorprendida

- ese orange step es muy bueno en lo que hace- dijo draco y se sentó en la cama y haciéndole una seña a hermione la insto a que se sentara delante de el- esta canción es para ti, la escribí , y ya que no puedo dormir y ni muerto la tocaría delante de alguien mas pues. bueno ahí va…..

Depuse s hizo un movimiento con la varita para insonorizar las paredes y que no se oyera fuera de la habitación nada, así ellos dos quedaron aislados del mundo

- se llama amor del bueno- dijo draco con una voz tranquila y aterciopelada

Entonces draco empezó a cantar al tiempo que tocaba la guitarra de una forma tranquila

**Como Un Cuchillo  
Como Un Cuchillo  
En La Mantequilla  
Entraste A Mi Vida  
Cuando Me Moría **

Era al canción mas sincera que había escrito el chico, con todo el sentimiento y el amor que poseía por la chica, tratando de hacerla comprender hasta donde estaban sus sentimientos   
**  
Como La Luna  
Por La Rendija  
Así Te Metiste   
Entre Mis Pupilas**

Hermione se sonrojo , esa canción le estaba llegando dentro del corazón, entendió al fin , lo peligroso que era enamorarse, tal vez cat o Julián no lo entendieran pero ella estaba locamente y perdidamente enamorada de draco

**Y Así Te Fui Queriendo A Diario  
Sin Una Ley, Sin Un Horario   
Y Así Me Fuiste Despertando  
De Cada Sueño, Donde Estabas Tu**

Para draco hermione era su todo, su musa , su alma gemela, no sabia como no se había dado cuenta de la fuerza de esos sentimientos, del como hermione iluminaba toda su vida, estuvo mucho tiempo solo, completamente aislado y del lado de la oscuridad que no podía ve r al luz que irradiaba la chica

**Y Nadie Lo Buscaba  
Y Nadie Lo Planeo Así  
En El Destino Estaba   
Que Fueras Para Mi  
Y Nadie Le Apostaba  
A Que Yo Fuera Tan Feliz  
Pero Cupido Se Apiado De Mi...**

se apiado de mi   
oooh

se apiado de mi

Hermione veía en draco a su compañero de toda al vid a ahora se daba cuneta, una lagrima descendió de sus ojos, estaba emocionada, contenta de que sus sentimientos estuvieran siendo correspondidos, draco jamás lo admitiría pero era un romántico y ella estaba contenta de que así lo fuera

**Como La Lluvia  
En Pleno Desierto  
Mojaste De Fe Mi Corazón  
Ahogaste Mis Miedos**

Pero entonces hermione se acordó de algo, la promesa a julian, se convertiría en damphire el 25 de diciembre ,un peso cayo en su pecho, que hacer, no quería abandonar a draco y sabia que el chico no aceptaría lo que ella iba a hacer, merlín, se asusto draco al abandonaría , pero ella no podía abandonara julian el la necesitaba, había hecho una promesa

**Como Una Dulce Voz  
En El Silencio   
Asi Nos Llego El Amor  
Amor Del Bueno**

Draco se dio cuenta de las emociones en los castaños ojos de su hermione, alegría , emoción , amor pero después vio algo de preocupación, pero porque, el chico quiso borrar cualquier duda del corazón de la chica, ella tenía que entender que tan importante era para el, que no se daba cuenta hermione que sin ella nada mas le importaba a draco

**Y Asi Te Fui Queriendo A Diario  
Sin Una Ley, Sin Un Horario  
Y Asi Me Fuiste Despertando  
De Cada Sueño, Donde Estabas**

Hermione tomo una decisión hablaría con draco y con julian les explicaría a ambos, pero no podía hacerlo aun, draoc necesitaba estar tranquilo para mañana y julian, bueno, aun no tenia el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a el , como reaccionaría?, no quiso pensar en el quería estar con draco, con su dragón, con el amor de su vida

**Y Nadie Lo Buscaba  
Y Nadie Lo Planeo Asi  
En El Destino Estaba   
Que Fueras Para Mi  
Y Nadie Le Apostaba  
A Que Yo Fuera Tan Feliz  
Pero Cupido Se Apiado De Mi  
Y Nadie Le Apostaba  
A Que Yo Fuera Tan Feliz  
Pero Cupido Se Apiado De Mi **

Draco termino de tocar , hermione el lanzo los brazos al cuello y lo beso tiernamente

- es tan hermosa- dijo hermione- es perfecta, dice exactamente lo que sentimos ambos

- es tuya- le dijo draco haciendo al guitarra a un lado y abrazando a hermione- la hice para ti…. Es tu canción……

- draco…….- dijo hermione y lo empezó a besara con pasión demostrándole la intensidad de sus sentimientos- tu canción también refleja a la perfección lo que siento por ti ………-a duras penas se levanto de ahí-ahora……duerme mañana será la prueba definitiva, no hables con nadie mas, cuándo termines , te recompensare…..- le dio un guiño coqueto y salio de la habitación con cuidado de no ser vista

Draco sonrió, daría todo por hermione , no sabia porque tenia esa intensidad de sentimientos dentro de el , pero se a lo que fuese, estaba contento por ellos y por las decisiones tomadas, jama s se arrepentiría si eso significara estar con hermione siempre

Siempre….

Al día siguiente se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo , todos los novatos estaban sumamente nerviosos, ya que no sabían la prueba a la que serian sometidos, en la mesa principal estaban algunos de inteligencia hablando y riendo de sus cosas y los profesores charlaban con tranquilidad entre si

-novatos favor de pasar a la sala de entrenamientos- dijo una voz por el parlante y de inmediato los15 novatos que seguían ahí se pusieron de pie

Cada uno de ustedes pasara por esta puerta ahí se le s asignara la misión, no podrán ver a sus compañeros hasta esta tarde que ser a cuando todos regresen , el agente Black Hunter ya ha sido enviado a su misión y también tendrá que retornar a mas tardar a las 5 de la tarde, sus niveles se les asignaran de acuerdo al desempeño que hayan conseguido en al prueba

Draoc y ron se desearon suerte y entonces cada novato comenzó a desaparecer tras una puerta que se había colocado al centro de la habitación

Para todos los espías era igual: después de atravesar la puerta se veían en un cuarto sumamente oscuro, una única lámpara iluminaba el centro del cuarto donde había un teléfono de disco, cuándo el espía se acercaba empezaba sonar el teléfono y cuando contestaba esto es lo que se oía

-deberás probar tu valor y tu destreza, para demostrar ser digno de entrara a nuestra sociedad, para ello necesitaras conseguir el leuchtend Devil ,que por sus características nos ayudara a lograr nuestro próximo objetivo, para conseguirlo contaras con al ayuda de un espía de nivel 3 el cual obedecerá todas tus ordenes, el leuchtend Devil se encuentra en una exposición de joyas en el museo de joyas de Paris , para conseguirlo, sea de la forma que sea contara s hasta las 5 de la tarde de este día …… buena suerte tus armas están al lado ….

La llamada se cortaba en este punto para después hacer aparecer el espía de nivel 3 que para todos los espías era el mismo sujeto

Un joven de aspecto delgado no mas de 20 años, nervioso con al ropa mal arreglada

-bueno nos vamos a Italia?-decía el espía- oh mi nombre es foolish……. Foolish grey

Cada espía reaccionaba de manera distinta , pero aun así ambos tomaban sus armas y se iban hacia Francia que era en donde estaba Paris no en Italia donde perjuraba que estaba foolish

Todos se dedicaban a estudiar la seguridad del museo, cosa que no era nada sencilla al estar foolish a su lado quién hacia de todo para llamar la atención, algunos espías como draco, que amenazaba al chico con cortarle una parte de su anatomía si no se callaba conseguía frenarlo un poco, peor otros como ron que intentaba a hablar con el lograba el efecto contrario hacer que los despistes de foolish fueran mayores

Mientras tanto en unos monitores los espías y maestros veían los avances de los alumnos

- espero que logren pasar- dijo en un murmullo gamma a Black rose con quién estaba compartiendo un café

- a pesar de que ya se les asigno sus niveles, deben de hacer esto , es todos al mismo tiempo- dijo julian con una sonrisa, es para ver sus reaccione s ante el peligro

-creen que alguno se de cuenta de nuestra trampa?- dijo linx

- mhhhh no lo s e muchos ni siquiera se han percatado de nada- dijo zefiro con una sonrisa- ser a muy divertido verlos

Veían 15 monitores en cada uno , cada espía estaba en el museo , cada uno pasando por distintas áreas, y cada uno con un agente foolish……… que diablos pasaba ahí?

Mientras tanto con ron

-no podré hacerlo………….-decía el chico por tercera vez mientras observaba al guardia de seguridad- con este tonto detrás de mi no lo lograre nunca…….-miro a foolish quien ahora se tomaba fotos con cualquier a que pasara , claro esta decía que era parte de su disfraz

Mientras tanto en la misión de draco

-mira estupido- dijo el chico tomando a foolish por los hombros mientras lo llevaba a un compartimiento vació en el baño del museo- esta es mi oportunidad de entrara al servicio y ni tu ni nadie me impedirá conseguir esa piedra , y si tengo que amarrarte lo haré de acuerdo?

-si si señor- dijo un asustado foolish- haré lo que usted diga…

- bien presta atención que no lo repetiré- dijo draco ya mas tranquilo

Y harry quien se veía mas concentrado y no le prestaba mucha atención a foolish

- y entonces mi madre me dijo que me fuera de la casa- seguía contando foolish a un indiferente harry- y en una de esas ….zaz…..que tropiezo con al organización . que como es SECRETA-dijo en voz alta y con énfasis –me …………

Harry lo tomo por sorpresa del cuello

-mira , yo no se como merlín pudo hacer para que entraras a la sociedad…….. pero si se que al menos trataras de ayudarme a conseguir esto……yo estoy a cargo aquí y harás todo lo que yo te diga

- si señor- dijo firmemente y con aspecto graciosos el espía

Pasaron dos horas desde esto cada espía hacia lo posible por hacer un plan , algunos fallando copiosamente, cosa que hicieron alertar a los guardias, otros intentado robar la piedra del hermoso pedestal iluminado que la sostenía

El primero en resolverlo todo y para satisfacción personal de sirius y Catherine fue harry

Harry opto por lo mas sencillo, le dijo a foolish que a las tres corrieran y tomaran el diamante, solo que harry no corrió al mismo tiempo, dejando que la torpeza natural de foolish actuara, causando un estrépito cuándo choco con la cadena de seguridad que siempre se instalaba para proteger esas cosas

Los guardias de seguridad de inmediato fueron hacia alla y harry aprovechando esa distracción logro tomar el leuchtend Devil y hacer con su mano(usando el mano-varita por supuesto) un replica exacta sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Foolish se extraño de recibir una felicitación del chico

Draco tardo solo un poco mas que harry en descubrir la solución, pero el chico hizo algo mas…..sádico realmente

Foolish había colmado su paciencia y draco quería deshacerse de el cuanto antes así que , pudo encontrar al solución a sus preguntas

Tomo a foolish y le coloco un revolver en la mano, después lo llevo hacia donde estaba el leuchtend Devil y grito a todo pulmón

- ese sujeto tiene un arma- dijo draco empujando a foolish hacia el guardia mas cercano

A gente grito y se hizo un alboroto , draco ayudándose de eso , logro tomar la piedra con mucho disimulo, el utilizo un chip holográfico para salir de ahí, silbando y sonriente de jamás ver a foolish nuevamente

Para ron fue toda una experiencia también tomar el leuchtend Devil

- como que nunca habías estado en una misión así –dijo exasperado ron a foolish

- esta es mi primera misión- dijo un orgulloso foolish

- mira solo quédate aquí de acuerdo?-le dijo ron

El pelirrojo vio la escena ante si como un buen jugador de ajedrez, había 3 guardias, dos en la s puertas y uno custodiaba la piedra…… tendría que deshacerse de ellos si quería conseguir el leuchtend Devil y entonces lo supo

Se dirigió hacia los baños en donde había una alarma de incendios, usando el hechizo incendio pudo hacer una llama consistente y lograr encender la alarma, ron regreso a la sala de exposición, donde espero que las alarmas se encendieran, así lo hizo, los guardias se fueron de inmediato a la fuente del fuego y por lo mismo dejaron sin seguridad , ron aprovecho eso y se llevo el leuchtend Devil con rapidez

Y así fue lo mismo con la mayoría de los novatos, solo dos no lograron conseguirlo y fueron sacados de inmediato de ahí

Para aquellos que lo conseguían ,se veían en al misma situación

En cuanto salían del museo , un flash blanco los cegaba para cuando se despertaban se encontraban sentados, con un casco extraño en la cabeza

-felicidades lo has logrado- decía una voz -pasa al vestíbulo a esperar a tus compañeros

Para las 5 de la tarde todos se habían encontrado

-todo era una simulación?- dijo un indignado ron

- que bueno- dijo cold sunshine- porque mi foolish había muerto…… je je

-muerte accidental?- le dijo meztlli arqueando una ceja, la otra asintió con sarcasmo- que casualidad el mío también

-el mió se tropezó sin querer con el cañón de mi pistola- dijo celestana sin ningún asomo de piedad

- yo lo lance como escudo- dijo draco

- el mió fue bastante útil- dijo harry

Fueron interrumpidos por severus quien ahora estaba hablando en el podio

- felicitaciones han logrado pasar la prueba de simulación, como sabrán no podríamos arriesgarnos a que fallaran y pusieran en peligro la asociación, ahora les diremos los niveles que se le asignaron de acuerdo a su desempeño-dijo el hombre con seriedad

Fue leyendo los nombre de los espías, los cuales pasaban delante de una mesa donde estaban los maestros la triada y en representación de inteligencia estaba, gamma y alfa, además un parlante el cual indicaba que Al estaba presente

A cada espías se le daba su placa con identificación, su revolver personalizado, su cinturón y el traje de espía , además de una carta que solo podía ser leída por ellos, donde les daba su ubicación

Fueron pasando poco a poco , cold sunshine había sido agente nivel 1 junto con meztlli matlalli y grey celestana, monkey había asignado ser nivel 2 junto con mountain, lemon pie fue asignado a un nivel 3, hasta que solo faltaba nuestros tres amigos

-Black Hunter- dijo severus- como ya sabias has sido asignado como nivel 0 de espía…… felicitaciones has roto el record solo has estado en la academia un día y medio

Harry agradeció a su profesor y recibió sus a herramientas, deteniendo su apretón de manos un segundo mas en Catherine quien lo miraba con orgullo

-Black Knigth y Black Slayer favor de pasar al frente- dijo severus y los chicos así lo hicieron- han demostrado gran habilidad en las clases, además de conocimientos excelentes en cuestión de arma s y estrategias de lucha, sus maestros han dicho cosas excepcionales de ustedes dos, por eso mismo hemos decidido hacerlos agentes nivel 0

–los chicos se quedaron asombrados- con la condición de que demuestren que tanto valen, confiamos en ustedes no nos decepcionen

Draco y ron recibieron los aplausos de los agentes y de los nuevos espías, hermione miro con orgullo y cariño a su novio y a su mejor amigo mientras harry le s daba una palmada en el hombro

-lo hemos logrado- decía un satisfecho ron con una copa de champagne en la suite de la triada-

-han sido los mejores me han dejado muy sorprendida- dijo hermione a los tres- la prueba es casi siempre la misma y los tres lo han hecho a la perfección

- nunca creí que me asignaran agente nivel 0- dijo draco admirando su mascara plateada- es ……..demasiado

- ustedes lo merecen- dijo Catherine- ahora deben de cumplir con las responsabilidades que eso con lleva

- por supuesto- dijo harry con decisión- jamás defraudaremos a la organización ni a ninguno de ustedes

- por la nueva generación de espías nivel 0- dijo Julián levantando su copa- por la victoria del lado de la luz…….. salud

-salud- repitieron los demás a un tiempo

Siguieron disfrutando del final de la academia y entre planes y charlas siguieron pasando la noche, aunque draco harry y ron, aun no terminaban con la academia…..

Mientras tanto en al mansión ridley lord voldemort rompía una copa en la chimenea

-maldita se a como que no aparece?- bramo el lord oscuro a las figuras que se encontraban encogidas en esa habitación

- es solo cuestión de tiempo mi señor- dijo colagusano con voz zalamera-tal vez nos equivocamos al elegir a red scarlet pero, eso significa que la sacerdotisa esta viva en algún lugar

-eres un estupido colagusano- dijo voldemort- claro que la próxima sacerdotisa esta viva……….. lo que no sabes es en donde diablos esta………..

-deberíamos revisar nuevamente las colonias escondidas de los selenitas- dijo red dead ansioso- podríamos matar a uno o dos para hacerlos hablar

- ellos no lo harán- dijo voldemort- son unos estupidos que creen en la lealtad, preferirían morir todos antes de revelar el paradero de la próxima sacerdotisa

-entonces si Red scarlet no era…….. quien diablos es la próxima sacerdotisa?-dijo bellatrix mientras bebía un sorbo de su vino- debemos buscar los archivos del orfanato de donde la sacamos, tal vez los expedientes se confundieron

- hazlo Bella- dijo voldemort- no regreses hasta no dar con un nombre……….además del grial y de la ambrosia necesitamos la sangre de la sacerdotisa para lograr el elixir…..

-mi señor- dijo colagusano- aun necesitamos que potter coopere con nosotros.. podríamos hacerle el_ imperius_ y traerlo con nosotros

-colagusano en estos momentos no podremos hacer eso-dijo bellatrix con enojo- potter esta sumamente cuidado nuestro espía en hogwarts nos dice que no dejan a potter ni a sol ni a sombra

-el hijo de lucius se ha colado entre sus amigos no?- dijo colagusano entonces- el podría traerlo a nosotros

-podría ser colagusano-dijo el lord con una sonrisa malvada- pero primero debemos ver que tan leal es el hijo de lucius…….una pequeña muestra de su apoyo bastara….. aun así nuestra prioridad será localizar a la sacerdotisa.. busquen a todas las mujeres que hayan nacido hace 16 años entre abril y junio, todas, no importa que estén con familias, necesito todos esos datos, colagusano ayudaras a bella…y si fallas ……….creo que te veras con tus amigos en el infierno muy pronto

Colagusano se estremeció ante la amenaza sabia que esta vez su amo no le perdonaría un error

A la media noche harry ron y draco, con sus mascaras plateadas estaban delante de un parlante, estaban emocionados y nerviosos ante lo que les diría Al

-son merecedores de esas mascaras, utilícenlas con sabiduría y confianza , y todo saldrá bien

Los tres chicos inclinaron la cabeza en agradecimiento estaban orgullosos de si mismos

- ahora bien, su primer a misión les será asignada en este momento, es solo una prueba para ver el grado de compatibilidad que tienen con otros espías, para una misión mayor y de una alta peligrosidad……aunque yo tengo fe en ustedes, necesito estar seguro de esta decisión…….

- haremos lo que pidas Al- dijo harry nervioso

- no se preocupes se que lo harán bien, necesitamos ver como encajarían en un ambienta desconocido para ustedes, quiero ver como logaran infiltrarse y ganar en un ambiente sumamente hostil y competitivo…………-la voz se torno mas seria-su primer a misión…………. Si deciden aceptarla será…….lograr infiltrarse y ser parte de la banda Lengua de serpiente…………….

Continuara………………

Prox capitulo:

-como que ustedes ya tienen guardián yo no tengo guardián……..

- nos veremos pronto chicos

- al fin libres de novatos……..

-bien como le digo……quiero ir a mi casa? Quiero que conozcas a mi madre…

- vamos de compras navideñas

-de quien es todo este dinero?...

- bienvenidos sean ala casa de los weasleys

- ustedes son sensacionales chicos son muy graciosos……un knut a que vuelve a caer

-muerdago?

-padre me alegra mucho que este s aquí……

-nos van a descubrir no podemos hacer eso con mas de 20 personas en esta casa………

-nunca había pasado una navidad como esta

-entiéndelo no podemos dejar a julian solo se lo hemos prometido

-yo lo amo…..

-bebe de mi sangre y serás como yo, serás mi hija ,mi compañera, mi amante, pasaremos juntos , los tres la eternidad

-no puede ser……

- vaya de donde consiguieron eso?...

-sangre del descendiente directo, un hijo o algo así, era un hechizo muy antiguo, lo que me sorprende es que la madre de harry pudiera hacerlo………

-creo que yo soy el responsable de esto

-podremos entrenar un poco no?

-tienes que cantar, es tradición de la familia

- este dinero es para ti Catherine , tu madre tenia una cuenta de ahorros en gringotts , cuando abandono todo lo dejo, ahora te pertenece………

- deben de hace r la casa mas grande después de todo tendré que venir a pasar mas tiempo con mis hermanos……….

-ronald weasley dime de donde has sacado ese dinero?

-mama ella es luna lovegood…….mi…amiga……

- como le vamos a hacer ellos no pueden darse cuneta

-que tocaras tu?

- el casting es en dos días deberíamos ensayar algo

-insisto que el año nuevo lo pasemos en mi casa………..estas de acuerdo Severus?

-porque……..porque diablos me haces sentir así?

-me gustas me gustas mucho…………..

-como que ustedes también???????

-quien eres tu?

-estaré contigo en esto, ambos necesitamos desenredar esto

-no digan nada solo dejan que ellas se de cuenta de su error

-buena patada draco, y su izquierda no esta nada mal harry

-porque hay sangre en el cobertizo?

-ustedes necesitan esto , deben de agrandar la tienda de bromas…..

- su propio elfo domestico……….

-dicen que si besas a alguien alas 12 campanadas su amor durara todo el año

-moriré……….pronto moriré……….

-quédate conmigo harry por favor esta noche quiero estar contigo

-bienvenidos sean al castillo Snape

-vamos a montar un poco

-siempre nos han ayudado cuándo viene señorita , muchas gracias

-es una antigua leyenda, de una época mágica, se decía que siempre habría una guardia que custodiaba ala sacerdotisa, era su señuelo

-mi madre……… era la señuelo de la sacerdotisa?

El próximo capitulo se llamara

---------------------------------------

Capitulo 22: entre navidades regalos y rituales inmortales

Hola perdón por el mega retrazo peor sin mas ni mas aquí les dejo el manual de espías, hecho por mi y en donde encontraran algunas claves para la historia, además de las fichas de la triada que se las robe de la computadora de gamma okas?

Cuídense mucho y déjenme un review okas byeeeeeeeeeeeee

------------

Manual de espías de Dark Shadow

Prologo:

Bienvenido seas , espía , espero que estés contento con la decisión que has tomado ya que ahora no hay vuelta atrás

Has decidido cambiar de vida, dejar una que no te satisfacía y aceptar otra, conciente en todo momento que jamás podrás regresar a ser lo que eras antes, ahora tendrás obligaciones y responsabilidades que jamás pensaste tener, pero también tendrás enormes beneficios y una increíble nueva vida llena de satisfacciones

A pesar de que serán espías, pueden tener una vida paralela- de hecho es una obligación para no descubrir tu verdadero trabajo- esta debe ser siempre una la cual no le tengan mucho apego ya que ahora tendrán que cambiar constantemente de domicilio

A mi es a quien le rendirán cuentas siempre, soy por así decirlo "el jefe" sus guardianes responden ante mi, así del mismo modo que ustedes, soy alguien agradable pero no me gusta que se desobedezcan mis ordenes, tanto como me chocan los lame botas, así que si quieren agradarme solo acaten las regla s y respeten mis ordenes

Espero que no hayas entrado ala organización con al falsa idea de que serás un ser supremo o lleno de codicia, o peor aun que te daremos inmortalidad, pues esto es falso tu eres tan mortal como yo, y como casi cualquiera de los agentes- si hay algunos inmortales pero eso es por su propia vida- así que si te disparan o te dan un avada , se acabo el juego, y también ,nosotros no revivimos a nadie

Así del mismo modo si mueres, pues no tienes garantizado un paraíso, así que trata de hacer las cosas del lado correcto y todo estará bien

Bueno dejando en claro esto , es hora de que pasemos a las regla s y las obligaciones que tendrán a partir de ahora

Se bienvenido a lo increíble, espía. Date cuenta para los demás, tu eres su peor miedo, somos el mayor temor de las fuerzas obscuras

Al

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**FORMAS DE ENTRAR ALA ORGANIZACIÓN **

Solo hay 2 formas para entrar a esta organización así que debe s de conocerla s muy bien para no tener futuras confusiones

1.- ser hijo o hija de un agente, esto e s porque tarde o temprano este, se enterara de la profesión de sus padres y es mejor que esto se a un "asunto familiar"

2.-haber salvado a un agente: directa o indirectamente esto determinara que esta persona e s fuerte , ya que para salvar a un agente e s necesaria mucha habilidad y fuerza así que es un candidato muy valioso

Hay otra forma pero esta es excepcional

3.- ser invitado por 3 agente s nivel cero: en algunos casos serán encontradas persona s con mucho poder pero que no han salvado a un agente y que no pertenecen a alguna familia de espías, en estos casos , solo bastara que un agente de nivel 0 lo promueva y otros dos den su aprobación y ser a un novato mas

A todos los novatos s e le s entrega al misma carta con la misma información, esta carta se quema al terminar de leerla y de ahí los novatos podrán elegir si unirse o no a esta organización en caso de que no, un espía le borrara la memoria para evitar futuros problemas

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**REGLAS Y NORMAS **

1.-Nunca enamorarse.Novias/os , esposos o cualquier relación amorosa

2.-Nunca revelar al identidad a nadie sin importar las consecuencias, ni siquiera revelarla entre los nuestros, siempre utiliza tu alias para todo, la identidad es nuestra , hasta al tumba

3°-Nunca interponer sentimientos en combate

4°Nunca muestres tus poderes a muggles que no tengan relación alguna con la magia o con la organización

5° Sé parte del mundo pero nunca en el de tal forma que seas fácilmente reconocible

6. Nada de familia, ni amigos que te conocían en tu primer vida

, y jamás decir quien eres a alguno de ellos

7. No dejes escapar a ningún mortifago, aprésalo y en caso necesario mátalo peor que esta opción sea siempre la ultima

8. Nunca hables de lo que eres o de que trabajas

9.- tu venganza debe ser siempre lo ultimo que busques y tu principal prioridad

10.- jamás utilices tus poderes para lastimar a algún inocente

11.-Jamás intentes luchar con otro espía, en caso de que haya un problema entre ambos se discutirá en la Arena

El incumplimiento de alguna o de muchas de estas reglas hará que el espía sea castigado en el cuarto blanco, depuse de una sesión, o la expulsión de la organización

12.- la única forma para ingresar ala organización es: con una orden directa de al, o d e un agente nivel 0, otra cosa seria porque le han salvado a un espía nivel 0

**Algunas explicaciones sobre las reglas **

**1.- ** tu único objetivo debe ser ayudar a los demás, por eso mismo tener una pareja te distraerá además de que podría ser un blanco sumamente fácil a la hora de que algún ser maligno trate de llegar a ti. Hemos perdido excelentes espías que no han podido acatar esta regla , abandona y deja tu corazón en otro lado, si alguna vez sales de organización entonces podrán enamorarse, antes nunca

2.- bien , esto es porque la identidad es lo único seguro que tenemos, del mismo modo de que en algunos casos se tiene que estar cerca de la misma familia , ellos jamás podrán saber quienes somos o a que nos dedicamos, por el mismo punto de la regla 1 ellos son un blanco fácil a partir de que saben quienes somos

3.-Del mismo modo, jamás de dejes guiar por la rabia o el coraje en un combate, las grandes derrotas se han hecho así, deja tu resentimiento personal para después, tu venganza tendrá que esperar , siempre que este en peligro al seguridad de otros

4.- Exponer tus poderes, nos expone a todos al escrutinio público, asi que ya sabes, mejor que los muggle son se den cuanta

5.- con al clara excepción de que si se trata de tu tapadera, jamás hagas que el mundo se de cuenta de que existes, sabemos que debe ser difícil ya que debes de ser alguien extraordinario para estar aquí, puedes tener la profesión que quieras, actriz/actor, cantante o guerrillero no importa , pero debes de tener una buena historia detrás, por experiencia sabemos que, quienes tratan de llegar a la cima sin recorrer antes el camino se caen dolorosamente, así que trata de mantener un bajo perfil, en caso de que no lo logres, trata de no hace nada que pueda descubrirte

6.- esta regla se aplica cuándo ya no te queda nada de familia directa, padre madre o hermanos, en parte por lo hablamos de la regla 2, además de que en algunos casos es mejor que no se sepa de donde sacas tanto dinero- esta regla fue hecha después de que muchas madres llegaron con replicas ala oficina - en caso de que aun tengas que vivir con tu familia, nuca hagas que tengan sospechas de ti, y trata de mudarte cuánto antes- de esto también sirven las tapaderas

7.- Por eso eres un espía, para apresarlos, así que trata de jugar al valiente y aprésalos, inmovilízalos cuanto antes, no trates de ser un héroe, peor eso si trata de no matarlos

8.-La palabra clave aquí es , tapadera, hazte una coartado buena, una herencia, un buen trabajo, algo que jamás levante sospechas de lo que eres en este trabajo lo mas importante es el anonimato, así que nunca digas que haces para vivir

9.- La gran mayoría de ustedes esta aquí por una venganza, y el otro porcentaje , se quedara por el mismo motivo, pero debes siempre anteponer la seguridad de los demás antes que tu venganza, ya después, serás libre de ejecutarla en el momento que quieras

10.- nosotros estamos aquí para resguardar a los muggles, magos/brujas, y a los seres mágicos inocentes, así que si tratas de usar los conocimientos adquiridos para hacer el mal, te meterás en grandes problemas, por no decir que podemos arrestarte , hay castigos severos para aquellos que no cumplen con esta regla

11.- Ya que todos nosotros tenemos destreza y poder claramente educado, en algunos momentos habrá roces entre ustedes, es algo inevitable, sin embargo siempre que haya un problema de estos se deberá recurrir a la Arena, de otro modo solo se conseguirá un castigo para los que estén implicados

12.- todos los agentes son seres excepcionales por eso mismo solo entraran aquellos que sean invitados por al gracias a sus meritos, además de aquellos que sean invitados por agentes nivel 0 , también a aquellos que le hayan salvado al vida a aun agente nivel 0 ya que para hacerlo, se debe de ser poderoso , los agentes novel 0 casi nunca están en un peligro del que no puedan salir

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**CONSEJOS Y TRUCOS**

- si eres espía nivel 1, debes de obedecer a tu agente de inteligencia a cargo

Thunder raven

- nunca juegues con una agente de inteligencia, en una de esas te mandan a Timbuctu por despecho-lo se por experiencia propia-

East Dog

-un mortifago muerto no da muchas respuestas, en serio has caso de la regla que dice que no debes matarlos, Al se pone muy loco por eso,es algo delicado con esos temas :

South Deer

- No intentes un prueba de amor si no estas realmente seguro de eso, no solo te afectara a ti sino a la otra persona:

North Robin

-Los mortifagos no pueden volar, a menos que los lances desde el capo de tu automóvil………los lamborgini tienen un buen movimiento :

West Wolf

-nunca trates de hacerte el héroe, aquellos que lo intentan terminan muertos

Black Rose

-Nunca , jamás te enamores, nunca des tu corazón a nadie o jamás podrás ser un buen espía puedes tener la compañía que quieras, pero siempre debes dejarla ir y pasar ala siguiente

Black Moon

-Elije un buen alias ya que esto te definirá siempre, debe de constar de dos palabras las cuales deben ser en cualquier idioma y referentes a lo que sea, no vaya s a terminar con un alias poco "intimidante", hubo un agente llamado Sweet Puffy- que fue cesado al día pero aun así el se puso así-

Black Night

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**JERARQUIAS EN AL ORGANIZACIÓN**

1.- AL

2.- Guardianes, Dobles agentes ,agentes reencarnados, Agentes Bronce

3.- Agentes nivel 0

4.-Agentes Nivel 1, Agentes de inteligencia

5.-Maestros de la academia

6.-Agentes nivel 2

7.-Agentes nivel 3

8.-Agentes nivel 4

9.-Agentes nivel 5

Esto es para que sepas en que lugar estas, al entrara al organización, y a la academia llegas como un agente nivel 5 de ahí dependerá de ti llegar ala cima y también es para que sepas quienes están delante de ti y quienes detrás

Para diferenciar espías de nivel 1 al 5 en los hombros de cada espía en la camisa se encuentran unas bandas delgadas de color negro, cuanta las bandas y sabrás de que rango es el espía que tienes delante, claro esta que los espías nivel cero no poseen bandas

Nota: no ha habido mas agentes nivel 0 desde los puntos cardinales, aunque hay un rumor que hay un nuevo grupo de agentes con ese nivel

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jerarquías dependiendo de la mascara

Como veras a lo largo de tu entrenamiento y de tu futura vida de espía , hay distintos tipos d e mascaras ,para que sepas como dirigirte a cada uno de los agentes que las portan te haremos un pequeño análisis de esto

Todas las mascaras tiene la misma forma, una cobertura desde frente hasta la mitad de la nariz, solo estará descubierto el área de los ojos y de la boca , pero en el caso de los agente s nivel cero únicamente la boca estará descubierta,

Tipos de mascara

Oro: Es la mascará que porta Al, fundador de la organización, pero a decir verdad casi nadie ha podido ver a Al frente a frente , ese privilegio fue únicamente de los puntos cardinales, nadie mas porta esta mascara

Plata: la mas importante: solo los agente s nivel 0 pueden portarlas, solo Al y determinados agentes de bronce pueden hacerle s frente , asi que solo muestra respeto y vete de ahí rápidamente

Bronce: a una determinada edad , a los agentes activos se les darán esta s mascaras , con la s cual , reflejan el poder y al sabiduría de sus años, también la portan los agentes reencarnados y los maestros de la academia

Negra los agentes nivel 1 al 5 esta es al mascara que portaran, y esta es ala que la mayoría de ustedes tendrá siempre a si que solo los mejor es podrá aspirara a tener las otras dos

Azul: Para todos los agentes de inteligencia son los portadores de esta mascara, y a ellos también debe s de mostrarle s respeto ay que de ellos depende, en mucha s ocasiones, tu vida, así que trátalos bien para no tener problemas

Blanca: cuándo a un agente ha cometido alguna infracción en la s regla s o en algunos casos en el cuarto blanco , se le asignara esta mascara que e s igual a una amonestación, trata de que no te la den seguido o te podrías ganar el despido d e la organización

También esta es el color de mascara que usan los novatos, como solo al usan por un breve periodo de tiempo no la ponemos como mascara a usual

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Códigos de misiones

Las misiones se clasificaran por colores para que los espías sepan de que tratara su misión cuándo sean llamados

Azul: Incursión a un centro o un área donde haya mortifagos

Negro: muerte a un traidor( también llamarlo silenciar a una rata)

Rojo: Intrusos en el edificio de DS de donde se haya hehco la llamada

Aqua: Conseguir alguna información de modo incubierto

Verde: Misión suicida –como nota adicional este color se Eligio por la luz que sale en una maldición avada kadabra-

Naranja: misión encubierta

Amarillo: obtención de algún objeto o apropiación de este

Café: protección de testigos

Gris: espía muerto

Beige: espía herido o gravemente lesionado

Magenta: es aquella en la cual es espía se ha metido en líos internacionales y tiene que desaparece r por un determinado tiempo

Rosa: asunto familiar o personal- por lo general este se hace en caso de extrema urgencia-

Blanco: protección de menores de cualquier raza

Morado: Practicas de experimentación de armas o de hechizos

Dorado: Llamada privada de Al

Plata: llamada de algún guardián o agente activo de mayor rango

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Vocabulario, lugares y mas sobre espías **

Alias: el nombre que tendrás al momento de entrar a la academia por este nombre serás conocido en la organización , en el idioma que quiera s y con el significado que quieras será tu identidad

Ambrosía: el alimento de los dioses, se dice que si alguien come un poco de esto y del elixir de la inmortalidad se vulva inmortal además de que incrementa sus poderes

Arena: cuándo hay problemas entre espías se recurre a la arena, este es un cuarto, replica exacta del antiguo coliseo romano donde sin magia, y sin armas de ningún tipo- a excepción de una que puede ser opcional- se solucionan los problemas

Primera vida: la vida que dejas antes de convertirte en espía, en algunos casos debes de dejar la vida que tenias para formar parte de la organización

Camisa blanca: palabras despectivas para dirigirse a agentes inferiores- niveles 3.4.5

Cuarto blanco: es le cuarto de castigos y como su nombre lo indica es un cuarto blanco, en su totalidad nunca hay oscuridad, dependiendo de tu jerarquía se te permitirán meter uno o mas objetos los cuales son deben de tener relación con el exterior, ya que mientras dure el castigo estarás incomunicado

Guardián: Un guardián tendrá a sus cargo uno o mas espías, ya que están por todo el mundo cada guardián debe velar por sus protegidos, de el recibirán las misiones y el se comunicara con ellos

Desertor: agente que se pasa al lado oscuro o que se sale de la organización

Desmemorizador: palabra cariñosa para referirse al borrador de memorias-ver artículos-

Días de arresto: los días que estarás dentro del cuarto oscuro

Día de pago: el día en que al te paga, ya sea en efectivo , en portafolios, o en cuenta bancaria, por lo general es al día siguiente de haber completado la misión

DS: Forma cariñosa de referirse a Dark Shadow

Espía: agente dotado de agilidad y poder superior que ha sido invitado a la organización la cual lo entrenara para combatir a los magos y fuerzas obscuras

Eternity: agencia de espía peor del lado oscuro, eternos rivales de DS

Inteligencia: aquel agente que debido a una inteligencia superior es contratado y asignado a al fabricación de planes, arma s , artefactos y mas

MACELLS(Magic Cells): niveles celulares de magia, descubierta por la agente Gamma estas mediciones determinan la cantidad de magia que posee algún individuo de tal forma que en los muggles solo habra 1 o 2 MACELLS, en squibs habrán de 40 a 50 MACELLS , se presume que voldemort alcanza los 2000 MACELLS , como nota cultural la agente Black Moon antes de incorporarse al servicio tenia un nivel de 1000 MACELLS

Niveles de dolor: mediciones que se toman de acuerdo al umbral del dolor, en DS se toman mediante algunas pruebas, los mas altos puntajes se ven en mujeres

Prueba de amor: Ningún espía tiene permitido enamorarse, pero, si por algún motivo extraordinario pasa, el guardián tendrá al decisión de hacer o no la prueba de amor-ver mitos y leyendas

Reencarnado: agente que fue cesado hace tiempo borrándole la memoria peor que la ha recuperado accidentalmente o con nuestra ayuda y que ha regresado al servicio

Reto: una forma de subir de nivel es retando a espías que están en la organización, si ganas intercambias tu nivel con el agente retado, los retos deben de ser en el salón de entrenamiento o en la arena

Salón de entrenamiento: lugar equipado con cualquier tipo de obstáculos para que un agente pueda entrenarse y mejorar su agilidad poder y destreza, algunos agentes construyen o crean salas de entrenamiento en sus casas o en donde viven

Salón de juegos: lugar donde se entrenan los agentes en cuestión de arte s tapadera, o donde pueden relajarse un rato leyendo, bailando o cantando algo

Segunda vida: vida a partir de que eres un espía de dark shadow

Tapadera: Vida secundaria de un espía, esta es para despistar a los demás, para evitar que sepan la forma verdadera de la cual vives

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Historia de Dark Shadow

Eran tiempos obscuros, en los cuales al gente se mataba para sobrevivir las guerras, los muggles empezaron con la primera y segunda guerra mundial, para depuse los magos continuar con la 1° era de Voldemort

En vista del deteriorado mundo, un selecto grupo de muggles y magos poderosos unieron sus mente s y sus fuerzas para crear DS

Con un armamento fuerte, y con personas que podían ser entrenadas para espías la organización empezó a funcionar, nuestros agentes ayudaron en al caída de voldemort, sin embargo después de su aparente caída, los muggle s ya no quisieron cooperar con nosotros saliéndose de la organización

Para ellos la organización se había destruido y desaparecido, sin embargo nosotros hemos continuado con este trabajo , hemos cambiado de sede, de hecho el edificio principal nunca esta en un mismo sitio , se cambia cada 6 meses o antes i hay una emergencia

Se tienen sedes alternas en América( argentina, chile, México, Colombia Estados Unidos, Canadá) Europa ( Rusia , Alemania ,Italia ,Inglaterra, Francia España irlanda) Asia ( china, Japón Arabia , india , Australia) África ( Egipto, Zambia,

Todo el armamento es de primera calida d y lo mas novedoso, adema s ya no solo contratamos magos, tenemos elfos, vampiros, hadas y demás criaturas magicas a nuestro servicio pro el bien de la humanidad

Estas entando a un mundo nuevo una vid a nueva que puede ser tu mas grande deseo realidad , o puede arruinarte la vida

--------/-/

Fichas de espías

Las siguiente es información clasificada obtenidas de las computadoras centrales del edificio central de Dark Shadow

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nombre real: Julian Teppes

Alias: Black Night

Jerarquía: Agente Nivel 0

Guardián: Al

Tipo de sangre: No identificable

Medición de MACELLS: Al entrar ala organización fue de 990 ahora no se pueden conocer sus mediciones se dice que son mas de 1800

Fecha de ingreso 7 de septiembre

Edad: desconocida

Fecha de cumpleaños : desconocida

Armas: espada, dagas, armas blancas y pistolas tipo revolver

Nivel de Dolor: 10

Habilidades: sabe 5 tipos de defensa personal, yoga, maneja todo tipo de tecnología, habla diversos idioma s tanto humanos como de seres sobrenaturales, presenta una excelente agilidad y tiene una intuición increíble, además que posee una técnica mortal de la cual muy pocos han sido capaces de ver

Lugar de nacimiento: Valquia

Forma de inclusión a ala organización: Fue invitado por North Robin a ingresar

Gracias ala ayuda de Black Night pudimos ayudar a la caída lord voldemort en su primera era, ya que aporto datos que nos ayudo a desmantelar muchas de las bandas de mortifagos en las zonas de Europa

Años después el agente Night trabajo solo haciendo y recabando información por los bosques de suecia , años mas tarde regreso y formo equipo con black moon, y años después junto a black rose formo la famosa triada black únicos tres agentes Nivel 0

Actualmente Black Night se encuentra en una misión , forma parte de la Triada Black

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nombre real: Catherine Snape

Alias: Black Moon

Jerarquía: Agente Nivel 0

Guardian: Al

Tipo de Sangre : 0+

Medición de MACELLS: al iniciar fue de 1000 logrando un record, en la actualidad no se sabe aunque se dice que ronda los 1700

Fecha de ingreso 31 de Julio

Edad: desconocida

Fecha de cumpleaños : desconocido

Armas: espada, katana, dagas shi , armas blancas , pistolas tipo revolver, rifle s y granadas

Nivel de dolor : 10

Habilidades : una experta en la defensa personal, gimnasta, mata a mano limpia, además de que habla diversos idiomas que le pueden comunica r con cualquier persona en el mundo mágico y no mágico, predicciones y adivinación, posee una habilidad increíble para las pociones

Lugar de nacimiento: Desconocido

Forma de inclusión a ala organización: Fue invitado por Thunder raven a ingresar

Familia: Desconocido

La agente Moon sorprendió por sus habilidades en cuanto ingreso a la academia a los dos días se le hizo agente nivel 1 y un año mas tarde se hizo agente nivel 0 , sus primeros años ayudo a desmantelar las bandas terroristas en oriente medio, hazaña que aún se cuenta, también corren los rumores que la agente Moon habla varias lenguas mágicas, entre ellas, el parcel

Actualmente Black Moon se encuentra en una misión , forma parte de la Triada Black

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nombre real: Hermione Jane Granger

Alias: Black Rose

Jerarquía: Agente Nivel 0

Guardian: Al

Tipo de Sangre : B+

Medición de MACELLS: al entrar fue de 900 en la actualidad no se sabe aunque podría ser de 1500 por los actos recientes

Fecha de ingreso : 5 de junio

Edad: 17

Fecha de cumpleaños : 9 de septiembre

Armas: espada, armas blancas , pistolas tipo revolver, rifles granadas, además de lanza cohetes y rifles con mirilla

Nivel de dolor : 8

Habilidades :inteligencia sobresaliente, además posee aptitudes atléticas , conocimiento sorprendente de armas y de defensa personal cinta negra tercer dan en karate , posee habilidades de tecnología muggle además de que posee datos de cualquier tipo, excelente luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo

Lugar de nacimiento: Inglaterra

Forma de inclusión a ala organización: Desconocido

Familia: Ningun tipo o nexo familiar

La incursión de Rose fue por medios misteriosos y desconocidos, una venganza fue lo que la motivo a ingresar ala organización, fue reclutada por Black rose y solo estuvo en al academia 3 días después fue hecha agente nivel 1 y días mas tarde alcanzo el grado de Agente Nivel 0 formando parte de la triada black

Se dice que esta decisión repentina fue por una misión de la cual nos e han encontrado datos pero se dice que fue mas o menos por julio,

Actualmente Black Rose se encuentra en una misión , forma parte de la Triada Black

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Que les pareció?, espero todas sus opiniones en el review , nuevamente perdón por la tardanza pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta he actualizado todas las historias que hago okas?, espero que les de una vuelta y cuídense mucho

Ya saben si escriben muchos reviews les prometo que en el prox capitulo les hago las fichas de los espías que quieran eso incluye, severus, y los puntos cardinales , también de harry y los chicos

byeeeeeeeeeeeee


	23. Cap22:Navidades y regalos inmortales

Como ya es costumbre, estas son las canciones que se verán a lo largo de este capitulo, son muchas en esta ocasión pero tienen un porque ya lo entenderán…..

El me mintió- Amanda miguel

La tortura- shakira y Alejandro sanz

Walking on sunshine -Katrina and The Waves

She will be loved -Maroon 5 -

Alucinado- Tiziano ferro-

Hoy voy a pasármelo -bien Hombres G-

Save me-Remy zero

Girls just want to have fun- Cyndi Lauper -

It wasn't me -Shaggy-

Trouble -Pink-

Chikyuugi – Yumi Matsuzawa

**Capitulo 22: entre navidades regalos y rituales inmortales**

Todos los días Dios nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices. El instante mágico es el momento en que un sí o un no pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia.

Paulo Coelho _(1947-?) Escritor brasileño._

-deberíamos cambiar nuestras costumbres- dijo casualmente , una chica pelirroja al tiempo que revolvía cuidadosamente en un caldero

-que dices?- dijo un hombre distraído mientras revisaba su propio caldero

Era un cuarto oscuro, solo lo iluminaban unas pocas velas además de dos fuegos sobre los cuales estaban dos enormes calderos negros

Las dos únicas figuras estaban concentradas en lo que sea que estuviesen preparando, una joven y delgada, una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos recogidos en una casual moño, el otro un hombre mayor, de cuerpo fuerte y de cabellos negros sujetos con una cinta de cuero, detrás de su nuca

- eso, deberíamos cambiara algunas costumbres- dijo la chica añadiendo unas raíces a su infusión- otros padres llevan a sus hijas a comprara tonterías, o las citan en un café, o simplemente las regañan y las dejan sin celular, sin carro o sin dinero….nosotros…….hacemos pociones…..

-quieres que te castigue?-dijo el hombre con una mueca burlona- puedo hacerlo si quieres pero no entiendo el porque

-nah olvídalo- dijo la pelirroja- es solo que últimamente pasan cosas extrañas….deben ser las hormonas

-hay algo que quieras decirme cathy?- dijo el hombre mientras se separaba de su poción, ahora solo restaba esperar antes de agregarle otro ingrediente

La chica hizo lo mismo, en cuanto a elaboración de pociones ambos estaban sumamente sincronizados

- a eso me refiero- dijo Catherine con su mira fija en el hombre- esa es una pregunta de un padre normal severus

-nosotros nunca hemos sido una familia normal cathy- dijo severus- desde sierpe hemos sido diferentes a los demás

-si lo se, pero , a veces ,me gustaría ser una chica normal que sale con su padre y que discute porque no puede salir con un chico o porque se retrazo en su hora de llegada

-cathy tu tampoco eres una chica normal- le dijo severus poniéndole una mano en el hombro- además dime cuantos padres pueden tener una relación con su hija como la tengo yo

- a que te refieres?- dijo cat con una mueca

- dime que padre le regala a su hija armas automáticas e ingredientes ilegales para su cumpleaños?- dijo severus-quien discute con su hija de maldiciones prohibidas y de las artes obscuras, tal vez no seamos una familia convencional, pero, me gusta la relación que tenemos tu y yo, tu eres la única persona que me conoce tal cual, y yo te conozco a ti a la perfección, conozco cara mirada, cada mueca de desden, cada extraña sonrisa, se que nuestra vida ha sido difícil, por mis "trabajos" , pero para serte honesto, lo que jamás cambiaria seria mi relación contigo

-padre-dijo cathy abrazándolo- lo se soy una tonta, son esos estupidos sentimientos gryffindors que me hacen sentir tonterías……. Yo también estoy a gusto con nuestra relación…..no la cambiaria….aunque me gustaría que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos….

-alguna premonición?- dijo de inmediato preocupado severus

- no, no nada de eso- dijo la chica-dime …iras en navidad a la casa de los weasleys?...

El hombre se separo de inmediato de la chica, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca pétrea y dura

-así que toda esta charla acerca de mas tiempo juntos y cambiar costumbre es para que yo vaya a una casa infestada no de uno sino de mas de una decena de weasleys?...además de potter, de sirius y del licántropo?-dijo con desden el hombre-

-y creo que también va dumbledore ,tonks y una chica francesa- dijo cat como si nada

-merlín……eres al persona mas manipuladora, astuta , fría y calculadora que he conocido en mi vida- dijo el hombre

-aprendí del mejor-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa radiante

El hombre sonrió y le revolvió el cabello de la chica

- si , lo se…….bien…iré contigo- dijo el hombre con una mueca de pesar- pero si alguien pregunta, estuviste diciéndomelo hace muchos días y yo fastidiado acepte, no sin antes pedirte una cantidad de condiciones absurdas….. de acuerdo?...además no me vestiré de santa, de reno o de algún afiche navideño que esos sujetos imaginen, no abrazare a potter ni a sirius, y si alguno de los gemelos weasley se me acerca los hechizo al instante…….esta claro?

-por supuesto- dijo Catherine sumamente feliz- a pesar de todo, me encanta que pasemos la navidad juntos , desde que entre a la organización no hemos tenido la oportunidad…..-dijo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios del hombre- y quiero pasar esas fechas contigo…..

El hombre dio un hondo suspiro, sabia que la navidad con los weasleys e invitados seria incluso mas difícil que una misión para el lord oscuro, pero que no haría por su pequeña Catherine?

La volteo a ver , la chica lo miraba como cuándo tenia 7 años llena de sueños e ilusiones

Nada, no habría nada que le pudiera negar a la chica

Mientras tanto en uno de los oscuros pasillos de DS Ron hacia una ronda- en realidad trataba de escabullirse a las cocinas-

-estaba tan nervioso que no comí bien- decía el pelirrojo- que mal que ni draco ni harry quisieron venir

De pronto dentro de la cafetería de DS se encontró con una figura que estaba limpiando las mesas

-buenas noches joven amo- dijo la figura, una elfina domestica- puedo servirlo en algo?

-no te preocupes- dijo ron- tu deberías ya estar descansando, solo me haré un emparedado

- no es molestia joven amo- dijo la elfina- en verdad me gustaría ayudarlo, por el día no salimos de las cocinas ayudando a preparar todo, por eso es un gusto poderlo servir en las noches

La elfina se veía realmente ansiosa, se dijo ron y el necesitaba algo de compañía para comer

- de acuerdo- dijo ron- muchas gracias

-no necesita darlas joven amo- dijo la elfina yéndose a la cocina rápidamente a preparar

Regreso a los pocos minutos con un emparedado, una jarra de agua de limón, un vaso de leche galletas y un pedazo de pastel

Ron sumamente contento comenzó a comer y le ofreció galletas y leche a la elfina quién tímidamente aceptó, entonces al elfina le comento que le disgustaba estar allí

-y entonces porque no te vas?- dijo ron

- es que soy una criatura deshonrada- decía al elfina ya con confianza al chico mientras se limpiaba los ojos con su mandil- me liberaron mis antiguos amos, y ninguna otra familia mágica me dejara quedar

Entonces a ron se le ocurrió una genial idea que solucionaría mucho algunos de sus problemas

- oye dime, que te parecería vivir en la madriguera?- dijo mirando con los profundos ojos azules ala elfina

A la mañana siguiente todos los espías se empezaron a marchar, las vacaciones navideñas habían empezado y aquellos que aun tenían familia o que tenían que pasarla con alguien se marchaban cuanto antes , la gran mayoría se quedaba , algunos las fiestas les traían recuerdos amargos, así que no querían festejar nada

Harry, draco y ron se despedían de sus recién adquiridos amigos

-como que ustedes ya tienen guardián yo no tengo guardián……..-dijo meztlli con un puchero-es muy injusto, tengo que irme a América a mi sede pero estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver- dijo dirigiéndole una coqueta mirada a ron- nos veremos knigth

-adiós- dijo el chico distraído buscando a luna con la mirada a pesar de que algunos de inteligencia se habían marchado la rubia no salía por ningún lado

- nos veremos pronto chicos-les dijo celestana con su ya clásica sonrisa misteriosa-cuándo la guerra comience, estaremos ahí para apoyarlos…..

-ten mucho cuidado- le dijo cold sunshine- lo que he dicho es cierto, las decisiones que tomen antes de que termine este año, son las que marcaran la batalla final- dijo y les acaricio el rostro a harry y a draco- nunca he fallado así que no crean que ha sido un error

Ambos chicos asintieron con una mirada preocupada detrás de sus mascarás pateadas

Las chicas se despidieron y se marcharon platicando entre ellas y riéndose de algo

Luna salio inmediatamente concentrada en su platica con Epsilon quien al parecer cargaba el equipaje de la chica, era una enorme maleta con la letra gamma escrita en ella

-…..entonces formatee el disco, pero nos sabia que el tonto de delta no había guardo la información- decía epsilon

Ron tuvo ganas de partirle el rostro al chico ya que luna reía encantada sin molestarse a verlo siquiera

-bien como le digo…-pensaba ron mientras paseaba de un lado a otro-…quiero ir a mi casa? .y tu podrías ir……Quiero que conozcas a mi madre…-se golpeo la cabeza eso era muy tonto de seguro pensaba que estaba loco o algo así-porque es tan difícil?-exclamo mas fuerte

Tan concentrado estaba que no se percato que luna estaba hablando con harry y draco de algo, cuándo ron se percato de eso se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaba la chica

- ah ….supongo…que también puedo despedirme de ti black knigth.-dijo luna con mordacidad- no creo que nos veamos hasta hogwarts o al menos hasta que nos llamen así que será mejor despedirnos aquí

- y donde esta el agente ese con el que estabas- dijo ron sin ocultar sus celos

-quien?.epsilon?- dijo luna con confusión – bueno, fue a meter mi maleta en su auto, nos iremos de vacaciones ………juntos-dijo la ultima palabra con tono inocente-

-como que juntos?… gamma no puedes irte con ese sujeto- dijo ron- además tu padre no te lo permitiría

-pues mi padre me lo comento, como no podrá llegar de su misión en estas fechas, me dijo que me podría ir de vacaciones con quien quisiera y épsilon -dijo y saludó coquetamente al chico que estaba en un hermoso cadillac del 54 esperándola- fue muy lindo, iremos a esquiar a aspen…..

Ron la vio sumamente convencida no podría soportar que se fuera con ese chico, así que por primera vez hizo a un lado su orgullo y mirando al suelo dijo

-quisiera que fueras a pasar las fiestas a mi casa, se que no ser atan divertido como aspen pero…….. en realidad me gustaría que fueras y conocieras a mi familia-dijo entonces levantando su rostro

Luna francamente no se esperaba esa repuesta, pero vio que ron lo decía en serio y conociéndolo de seguro le había costado mucho trabajo hacerlo, así que sonrió

-esperen un momento- dijo sin decir mas y se dio al vuelta , hablo brevemente con épsilon y después regreso-esta bien iré contigo pero nos veremos en tu casa el 23 , tengo que hacer unas compras antes de acuerdo?- le dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa

-de, de acuerdo- dijo ron sumamente feliz- aun te irás con ese sujeto?- agrego malhumorado

-solo me llevara a mi departamento, le voy a prestar algo que necesita- dijo luna encogiéndose de hombros- no te preocupes – y para sorpresa de todos le dio un beso en los labios-en el único lugar que no tapaba su mascara plateada-nos vemos en la víspera de navidad ronald……….chicos- dijo para despedirse de draco y harry ,se encamino hacia donde épsilon la esperaba mientras se quitaba la bata azul que la distinguía…..hizo un ultimo gesto con las manos antes de que se marcharan

Ron se quedo inmovilizado ante el beso de la chica , no fue hasta que draco lo codeo que reacciono

-mi admiración por gamma ha subido un poco- dijo draco- mira lo ha dejado en las nubes

-siempre he pensado que ella es mucho mas de lo que muestra- dijo harry- es toda una experta

- buena jugada comadreja-le dijo draco a ron - acepto ir, por las razones que fueran……

-lastima , compasión- dijo harry ayudando al rubio

- buena utilización el tono de tristeza y pena ….eres hábil knigth-dijo draco- no estas del todo perdido

No pudieron decir mas porque en ese momento salía la triada junta, se veían felices

- al fin libres de novatos……..-dijo Catherine al llegar con ellos

-se tardaron mucho- reprocho harry- ya todos se fueron

-lo siento- le dijo al chica- es que me estaba despidiendo de mi padre

-ira a la casa weasley?-dijo draco dudoso de que su jefe de casa hiciera algo así

-nunca dudes de mi- le dijo Catherine- el ira gustoso. Y que hay de ti?

-supongo que si podré ir- dijo draco encogiéndose de hombros-no he recibido ninguna carta de mis padres negándome el permiso así que yo lo tomo con un si

-bien entonces vamonos al departamento y de ahí veamos que hacer- propuso julian y se marcharon de DS deseando regresar cuánto antes, se fueron en tres coches, en uno harry manejaba y Catherine estaba a su lado, en el otro ron iba conduciendo y julian era su copiloto y en el ultimo draco era el que dirigía el vehiculo

Una vez que cruzaron el umbral y llegaron al puerto se quitaron las mascaras para no causar curiosidad

Se enfilaron en el hermoso penthouse al cual ya habían ido los chicos cuando aun no conocían nada de los secretos de la triada, dentro estaban sus mascotas, la hermosa pantera de Julián, las lechuzas de harry, ron, la serpiente de Catherine y el fénix de hermione

-te extrañe mucho luca- dijo hermione

- _madre_-dijo luca emocionado- los _mortales se ven muy graciosos desde esta altura_-ya que el fénix estaba en lo alto de una repisa al lado de hedwing

_- espero que te hayas comportado cleo_- el dijo Catherine a cleo

- _fue divertido_- dijo cleo- _cazar con hedwing es sumamente estimulante_

-shere-dijo julian acariciando el pelaje de la pantera

-me alegra que estén todos bien- al tiempo que acariciaba las plumas de hedwing

-no me había dado cuenta – dijo ron de repente mientras pig revoloteaba a su alrededor- porque tu no tienes una lechuza draco?,y tu hermione donde esta ese gato tuyo

-yo tengo una mascota pero no me la dejan llevar a hogwarts, y en cuanto a lechuzas.. bien digamos que las ultimas dos han tenido algunos accidente por tratar de ir a donde esta mi padre…..

-y en cuanto a crosshanks el estaba siendo cuidado por los de inteligencia, luna lo tenia, había algo en el que sospechaban no era normal

-yo te lo dije desde que lo compraste- se burlo ron

- no es eso- dijo hermione- es que es demasiado inteligente para ser un simple gato…..

-otra vez aquí- dijo harry en el sillón-

-entonces el otro cuarto es el tuyo no hermione?- le dijo ron a la chica

- si es mió- le dijo hermione- me mude con cat y julian el mismo día que me llamaron para ser espía

-después nos dicen eso- dijo harry- lo que quiero saber es como fueron sus pruebas para ingresar a la sociedad…….. prometieron que nos lo dirían

- bien – dijo hermione- pero será largo así que opino que nos cambiemos de ropa, esta atardeciendo y creo que será mejor pedir unas pizzas y cervezas

-es un maravilloso plan- le dijo Julián- yo me daré una rápida ducha mientras todos se preparan

-concuerdo-dijo Catherine mientras levantaba el teléfono- yo pediré la comida, si quieres ron y tu harry pueden bañarse en mi cuarto, para no perder tiempo

-me daré prisa- le dijo julian a Catherine guiñándole el ojo- o quisieras………

-no déjalo- dijo Catherine- me tardare un poco aquí báñate tu- le dijo la pelirroja

Y sin que nadie se percatara, hermione se fue hacia su habitación con draco de la mano, al parecer iban a ser comprensivos e iban a balarse juntos para "ahorrar" tiempo

En menos de una hora ya todos estaban duchados y descansados, todos luciendo ropa mas cómoda, y estaban delante de 7 cajas de pizzas y varias cervezas listas para los relatos, los animales estaban durmiendo en ese momento ya que estaban cansados después de la emoción de ver a sus dueños

-nos iremos pasado mañana y así mañana podremos ir de compras- dijo hermione-

Todos accedieron a esa propuesta y primero platicaron de muchas cosas

- porque hay dos puertas en cada habitación?- le dijo harry a Julián- pensábamos que eran el closet y el baño pero es muy raro que cada uno tenga su baño propio no?

- bien para ser honestos cada uno se tardaba demasiado en el baño así que si , cada uno tiene su baño lo cual resulto útil en estos momentos no?- dijo julian – el otro es un closet pero también adentro de el esta nuestra sala de entrenamientos

-tienen una sala de entrenamientos aquí?- dio draco sorprendido

- digamos que somos muy estrictos a la hora de entrenar- dijo hermione- también tenemos una en hogwarts en el despacho de julian, otra en hosmeade en nuestra casa

-necesitamos estar siempre en forma- dijo Catherine- no debemos confiarnos en nada….ustedes pueden usarlas cuando quieran

- vamos, vamos- dijo ron- ahora lo interesante ya hablamos de todo así que, disparen cuales fueron sus pruebas, como entraron ala organización y que rango obtuvieron

-todo?- dijo hermione- no se si deberíamos..-dijo algo incomoda viendo a Catherine y a julian

- paso de decirlo primero- dijo Catherine mientras destapaba una cerveza y se acurrucaba en la alfombra a los pies de harry, quien estaba sentado en un sillón individual, el chico se distrajo un instante en el olor a fresas del cabello de la chica que ni siquiera se percato de nada

- no creo que haya problema dijo julian- creo que será mejor hacerlo por cronología, así que yo lo diré primero , después tu cat y al final hermione les parece?- dijo el chico y ambas chicas asintieron

-esto se pondrá interínate- dijo draco tomando asiento junto a hermione quién seguía un poco nerviosa

-julian se acomodo entonces en el otro sillón y ron se sentó a su lado mientras devoraba un trozo de pizza

-como entre en la sociedad?- dio julian- sencillo, recordaran que les dije que cuando me encontré con lily y james ellos me dijeron que me llevarían a un lugar donde podría ayudar en la lucha con voldemort ,ese lugar como sabrán era DS, fue impresionante la primer a vez que los vi , el traje de espía de esa época no era muy diferente que el que se usa ahora, pero imponía demasiado, en esa época había mas agentes nivel 0, pero aun así era impresionante la forma en al que tu padre cambiaba al ponerse la mascara harry, en fin esa misma noche me pusieron una venda en los ojos y nos marchamos hacia la sede de DS

Harry asintió mientras Catherine se recargaba en su pierna

- esa fue la primer a vez que tuve contacto con ellos, los puntos cardinales, le explicaron el porque estaba ahí ,Al escucho atentamente todo, y me creyó, era increíble, nadie mas aparte de tus padres y de los puntos cardinales, había creído en mi, me sentí muy orgulloso de lo que podría hacer para la humanidad ahora, tuve que estar en conferencias con los de inteligencia de esa época, en ese entonces estaba la madre de luna en ese lugar, estuvimos encerrados muchas horas mientras les explicaba los planes de voldemort, sus bases, las armas que poseía, como se dieron cuenta de que mis conocimientos rebasaban sus expectativas, no me mandaron a la academia, pero como sabrán es obligatorio hacer una prueba en esa época eran…..bueno…reales….será mejor que bueno cierren los ojos y lo vean por sucede s mismos….. los dejare entrar a mis recuerdos……….cierren los ojos por favor

Todos lo obedecieron y como la vez en la que julian les dijo su identidad nuevamente al abrir los ojos se encontraron que no estaban en el apartamento …….

**----------------------------Flash Back……Recuerdos de julian -----------------**

El edificio de DS en apariencia era igual, hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro que pasaban por los pasillos

A diferencia del uniforme normal estos tenían pantalones acampanados negros, las camisas eran mas sueltas y las mujeres, todas, tenían los cabellos sueltos, los muebles eran típicos de su época, las mesas redondas estaban en la cafetería, en una de la mesa

-ellos son……- dijo harry mientras todos se encaminaban hacia allí, nadie los podía ver

-si harry- dijo julian ellos son tus padres , están ahí…ellos son los puntos cardinales

En esa mesa estaban 4 espías , la única chica se veía inmersa en un libro mientras al parecer desayunaba cereales, portaba un vestido largo de color negro, su mascara plateada la hacia espía nivel cero, sus cabellos estaban sueltos pero portaban una pequeña banda de color negro para que no se le fueran a la cara, al lado de ella había un chico de cabellos desordenados de color negro, tomaba con una mano, la mano de la pelirroja mientras que con la otra trataba de ganarle un trozo de pastel al otro chico que tenían al lado, este tenia cabellos negros también, pero los tenía un poco mas largos, además que se veían mas manejables y suaves, este estaba luchando por no perder su preciado pastel, el ultimo chico desayunaba con tranquilidad ajeno a todo lo que pasaba alrededor

-vamos east dog-decía el joven de cabellos rebeldes- este es le ultimo trozo tu ya te has comido dos

- para nada- dijo east dog- además north deer, aun tengo hambre no pude dormir bien esta noche y lo necesito ……...si me lo pidiera robin lo pensaría ….

-como?- dijo deer con la voz ofendida- se lo darías a ella en lugar de a mi?... Hemos sido amigos desde nuestra mas tierna infancia………

- si ,pero ella tendrá a mi próximo ahijado y eso es mas importante- dijo dog con orgullo- ese niño debe de estar bien alimentado si queremos que sea buscador a los 8 años

Y mientras ambos jóvenes discutían, el tenedor de west Wolf se deslizo en el plato de dog y tomando el pedazo de pastel se lo metió en la boca devorándolo por completo

- west Wolf- dijeron ambos hombres ofendidos

El aludido se encogió de hombros

-era de chocolate- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo

-ustedes dos dejen de discutir- les dijo la pelirroja- no puedo concentrarme- dijo con voz neutral

-pero south robin , Wolf se comió mi pedazo de pastel- le dijo deer a la chica con un puchero

-era MI pastel- dijo dog ofendido- de todas formas no se que haces tu aquí deberías estar en casa acostada

-por ultima vez dog- dijo la chica cerrando el libro de golpe y diciéndole ácidamente-primero: estoy embarazada, una cosa normal entre las mujeres, mi bebe es sano y fuerte según inteligencia, y es bueno que camine y siga haciendo la mayoría de mis actividades y dos : e s mi hijo…… bueno deer coopero sea, es mi bebe, será mi responsabilidad, así que si el decide ser buscador quiero que sea porque quiere, además hay la posibilidad de que sea niña…..

Dog hizo una mueca y se agarro el pecho dramáticamente

-no me asustes robin- le dijo el hombre- ya he comprado muchas cosas para ese bebe, además , cuándo te casaste con este sujeto e hiciste al prueba de amor sabias que nosotros –dijo señalándose a si mismo y a remus - veníamos en el paquete no es así?

-debí estar borracha cuando acepte- dijo robin masajeándose las sienes- el único cuerdo aquí es Wolf

Tanto deer como dog miraron mal al castaño

-que puedo decir- dijo este acercándose a robin mientras le tomaba la mano- las mujeres me adoran……

-oye- dijo deer ofendido- primero mi pastel y después mi mujer?

-gracias por ponerme en segundo lugar cielo- dio robin ácidamente- además , también estoy aquí porque black night…. hará su prueba de ingreso

-tu le has dado el alias no es así robin?- le dijo dog con voz mas seria- ….podríamos saber el porque?

-primero porque lo conocí en la noche-empezó robin- pero además…….. su pasado, su oscuro pasado , para mi es darle una segunda oportunidad…su nuevo nacimiento….. además la noche es su entorno, su guía…...

-ahí viene- dijo deer con una sonrisa- hey night por aquí

Julian se veía exactamente igual a como estaba el que tenía harry a su lado, solo que este julian tenía el cabello un poco mas largo, caminaba enfundado en un traje sastre de color negro, con pasos lentos , calculados

-como están?- dijo sentándose en la mesa

-y bien?- dijo Wolf- cual es tu misión

- es muy extraño- dijo night – debo de encontrar a una chica y darle esto- dijo sacando una carta de su saco………solo eso……

-que?- dijo deer ofendido- yo tuve que ir a la selva del amazonas a buscar un condenado hongo. ………desde ese día veo una liana y tiemblo…….

Dog sonrió y con su mano cambio la forma de su tenedor para hacerlo una liana pequeña

- liana- señalo con maldad

-uyyyyy- dijo deer temblando exageradamente

Night y Wolf rieron pero robin estaba pensativa

-Al jamás te daría esa misión si no fuera algo importante- dijo robin sabiamente- desde que lo conozco he aprendido a no confiarme de lo que en simple vista sea , una misión fácil

-eso espero- el dijo night –no me gustaría que fuera una broma o algo así

Los puntos cardinales se rieron recordando la novatada de julian, porque ellos al tener al menos a la mayoría de los famosos merodeadores pues, digamos que julian aun les guardaba algo de rencor

-bueno chicos yo los dejo- dijo robin levantándose y dejando ver el notorio embarazo que poseía- debo hablar con gamma por lo de mi misión

-no quiero que vayas a esa misión- dijo deer serio

- ya te lo dije solo iré a hacerle de traducción- dijo robin- no puedo creer que nadie aquí hable elfo del bosque…..-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- como es la única lengua que no se puede aprender mágicamente solo yo puedo hacerlo...llegare a casa para la hora de la cena querido-dijo y le dio un tenue beso en los labios a los demás también los beso y se marcho de ahí caminando suavemente

-no me gusta que robin este en los bosques- dijo deer preocupado- podría haber criaturas peligrosas

-ella sabe cuidarse a la perfección- les dijo night- además estará con los elfos de los bosques , ellos al cuidaran

- aun así no entiendo porque ella tiene que ir- dijo deer terco

-ella ya te lo dijo- dijo Wolf- además esas negociaciones son muy importantes, el acuerdo que se haga nos ayudara en la batalla de voldemort, además que nos proveerán de las respuestas que estamos buscando

-ella estará bien- dijo dog con firmeza- ella ha estado en este negocio antes que nosotros se sabe cuidar a la perfección, además ella no arriesgaría a nuestro futuro buscador por nada….

-si como sea…….-dijo deer aun preocupado - a que hora et vas a tu misión night?

- en este momento solo pase a despedirme-dijo night- me agrada que ahora puedo estar bajo al luz del sol sin ningún problema

-es increíble lo que puede hacer ese graci…..auch…..-dijo dog sobandose de un golpe de deer

- no molestes a thunder raven- dijo deer - el ayudo a robin por mucho tiempo además es bueno en pociones……..

- si. si- dijo dog- se me olvida que ya somos todos "amigos"………-dijo con ironía- lo que hace uno por tener su buscador…..-mascullo entre dientes

Después de eso la escena se borro para dar paso ahora de a una de las calles de Londres donde julian, vestido con un traje de color azul marino camisa azul y corbata caminaba tranquilamente, muchas mujeres lo volteaban a ver aunque julian llevaba lentes obscuros, era digno de apreciación….

- no entiendo esta misión- decía ese julian- quien diablos será Selene Olimpo? Y porque Al quiere que le de esa carta?

El chico llego aun ruinoso bar en una calle atestada, entro en el local y se sentó en una mesa …..

Una mesera llego y el chico ordeno una copa de vino, julian se quito los lentes, mientras admiraba el lugar

Era muy común, bar de madera, un bartender solitario y aburrido, algunos clientes mas , y un pequeño escenario….. en donde en ese momento no había nadie…..

-y ahora- dijo un hombre en un micrófono- la hermosa voz de Selene Olimpo…..

Una chica morena , de unos 27 años subió, su cuerpo era delgado, sus cabellos eran extremadamente largos y terminaban en la rodilla, pero lo que mas le sorprendió a julian aparte de su rostro pálido y algo enfermizo fue que la chica presentaba un estado de gestación, similar al de lily…….

-es ella- dijo julian agudizando el oído para escuchar al canción

-la chica se sentó en un pequeño banco, su vestido color azul cielo a pesar de ser de maternidad se veía un poco holgado, realmente se veía enferma y débil

Y a pesar de que solo era un recuerdo, tanto el julian de esa época como todos pudieron sentir una enorme magia que inundaba el lugar

-"_esa no es su verdadera forma_"-oyeron que pensó el julian de esa época-"_porque esconderá esa forma_"

-quien era ella?- dijo Harry en un susurro tenia una sensación extraña en al boca del estomago

Pero nadie le contesto pues una música inundo el lugar

Era el sonido de u piano que se oía triste y vació, la morena tomo el micrófono y después de un suspiro comenzó a cantar

**El me mintió  
el me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad  
el me mintió  
no me amaba  
nunca me amo  
el dejo que lo adorara**

Todos pudieron sentir la profunda tristeza de esa mujer, cada letra ,cada nota estaba impregnada de melancolía , de un profundo dolor, sin saber porque, Catherine sintió algo en el pecho, al igual que harry y ron

**El me mintió  
el me mintió  
era un juego y nada mas  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
el me mintió**

La mujer se veía dolida, pero también se veía que alimentaba rencor, esa canción, pensó Julián, porque diablos sentía que esa canción le quería decir algo?

La música se volvió más fuerte, la chica se levanto y canto con mas fuerza y dureza

**Con el corazón destrozado  
y el rostro mojado  
soy tan desdichada   
quisiera morirme  
mentiras todo era mentira  
palabras al viento  
tan solo un capricho que el niño tenia  
**

Selene Olimpo, cantaba con el corazón de eso no había duda, se dijo julian, que tipo de decepción se habrá llevado para que le causara ese irreparable daño en el corazón?, lo que es mas extraño, en el estado en el que se encontraba como podía controlar tanta magia?

**El me mintió  
el me dijo que me amaba  
y no era verdad  
el me mintió  
no me amaba  
nunca me amo  
el dejo que lo adorara**

Catherine nunca había visto ese recuerdo de julian, ella ya sabia como el chico se hacia espía pero nunca lo había visto, era tan real, la chica sufría demasiado, porque diablos nadie la ayudaba?

**El me mintió  
el me mintió  
era un juego y nada mas  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad  
el me mintió**

Selene derramo algunas lagrimas, mientras cantaba, atrayendo la atención de todo el publico, hermione quién para también era la primera vez, le pareció que había visto a esa mujer en otro lugar pero donde?

**De todo el amor que juraba  
jamás hubo nada  
yo fui simplemente otra mas que lo amaba  
mentiras todo era mentira  
los besos las rosas  
las falsas caricias que me estremecían  
señor tu que estas en los cielos  
y que eres tan bueno  
que no quede huella  
en mi piel de sus dedos**

La chica termino con fuerza, con algunas lagrimas mas derramándose en su mejilla, todos los comensales aplaudieron con fuerza, no cabía duda esa chica era algo especial

El julian del pasado le hablo a un mesero al cual le dio un pequeño papel , después de darle un billete el mesero se fue

La mujer bajo del escenario para dirigirse a la barra, en el camino el mesero el entrego al nota al chica la leyó pero su cara se deformo en miedo, vio sus posibles escapes, pero no había, el lugar estaba casi vació y quién sea quien la buscaba, la vería de seguro, entones con su vista busco

De inmediato los ojos de julian y de ella se cruzaron, julian Quería hacerle legremancia pero la chica no se lo permitió, así que con paso firme y seguro se dirigió a la mesa de julian

El chico se levanto y le ofreció la silla y una vez que ambos se sentaron julian bebió un pequeño sorbo de vino

-y bien quien eres- dijo la chica a la ofensiva- vienes departe de "el"?...

-podría decirse- dijo julian con misterio- y después agrego porque el disfraz

-no es obvio?- dijo la chica con sarcasmo- no quería que "el" me encontrara………..-dijo con molestia-y entonces……….. podemos salir de aquí para poder luchar a gusto?

-luchar?- dijo ahora algo contrariado julian

Todos los espías observaban atentos ese intercambio de palabras

-no pensaras que dejare que me lleves así de fácil- dijo la chica-

- no puedes luchar en ese estado- dijo julian asombrado y algo preocupado

-no les importo a los otros dos- dijo al chica- pero primero, mi bebe y yo moriremos antes de que estemos del lado oscuro

-lado oscuro?- repitió julian- piensas que vengo del lado de voldemort?

Julian rió suavemente

-nada mas alejado de la verdad- dijo Julián- yo vengo a ayudarte..creo……

La cara de la chica se relajo visiblemente , sus ojos se veían mas alegres y dejo de estar a la defensiva

-gracias a los selenitas-dijo la chica- por un momento pensé que eras otro enviado del lado oscuro

- la gente suele confundirse…-dijo el chico sin tomárselo a mal- pero porque te buscan?

-me buscan a mi….-dijo la chica- pero no puedo decirte mucho lo siento…….

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio que julian rompió

-me pidieron que te entregara esto- dijo julian entonces sacando la carta de su bolsillo

La chica la tomo y leyó al breve nota y sonrió amargamente

-alguna ves te has arrepentido de lo que has hecho?- dijo la chica sin verlo

-si, en muchas ocasiones últimamente- dijo el chico

-eres un damphire no?- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- eres muy poderoso ……dime puedo ver tu mano?

El chico se extraño de esto pero aun si le mostró la palma izquierda a la morena que la examino brevemente

- lo suponía………eres muy joven aun pequeño damphire ….te faltan vivir muchas cosas, habrá dolor pero al final encontraras la felicidad plena……..afortunados

aquellos que son eternos pues pueden enmendar sus errores-

A Julian entonces se le ocurrió aquella pregunta que jamás sabría porque nació

- quien es le padre de tu bebe?- dijo con un susurro aun confundido de la predicción de la chica

-no hay ningún padre-dijo tajantemente, pero después bajo la mirada a su vientre abultado y lo acaricio- sabes?... será muy poderoso……… no se que sexo será pues no me lo permite…….en eso se parece a el, es uy obstinado………..-después se levanto y empezó a caminar en un ultimo momento se giro y el dijo a julian-podrías prometerme algo?...-el chico asintió- ……lo cuidaras?……lo cuidaras por mi?...

-pero como….-dijo el chico- como sabré que el es tu hijo?

-lo sabrás- dijo la chica con una misteriosa sonrisa- lo sabrás a su debido tiempo….sus caminos están cruzados y necesitara mucha ayuda cuando yo ya no este allí….

Julian asintió sabiendo que significaba eso……..la chica moriría

La débil morena se alejo entonces y ahí desapareció la misión

**-------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK Y DE LSO RECUERDOS DE JULIAN--------**

Cuando volvieron a Abrir los ojos estaban en el departamento de la triada

-que?- dijo ron- eso fue todo?

-que paso con la chica- dio draco

-jamás la volví a ver- dijo Julián mirando a la nada- de lo único que estoy seguro es que murió al dar a luz

-porque lo dices?- dijo harry quien noto la tensión de Catherine en su pierna

-me preocupe, aun había cosas que no entendía, como el hecho de que ella prefiriera morir en lugar de no tener el niño- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- así que después de investigar pude darme cuenta que el niño era muy poderoso, eso para una bruja es a veces lo peor que puede haber, porque entre más magia posea un bebe al nacer el parto será difícil………..no me malentiendan , ambos podrían haber salido bien, pero la chica estaba muy débil, además de eso no quería vivir mas…….

-se dejo morir?- dijo en un susurro Catherine, sin poder entender los sentimientos de esa mujer

-lo único que pude suponer de ella- dijo Julián- era que era selenita, por eso invoco a los dioses, y pro eso se dijo llamar Selene, algo obvio, los selenitas nunca cambian el rojo de sus cabellos, pero cuando se lo llegan a teñir prefieren el negro, sus ojos eran de un azul impresionante, eso la hacia una selenita pura, ya que ellos nunca podrán cambiar sus ojos de color

-una selenita?- dijo ron con aprensión

-el padre del bebe debió de hacerle mucho daño para que la chica escogiera ese camino- dijo julian- a veces me pregunto el porque Al quería que yo conociera a esa chica, si hay algún motivo oculto o que era lo que decía esa nota, jamás lo sabré pero confió en conocer a su hijo

Todos se quedaron en silencio ya que todos sabían que Al tendría un plan b pero la cuestión era porque precisamente julian y quien será el hijo de aquella joven?

-que rango obtuviste al terminar?- dijo draco

- obtuve nivel 0 desde que fui reclutado- dijo julian encogiéndose de hombros

Otro momento de silencio llego entonces ,fue roto por, Catherine quien abrió una botella de cerveza y el dio un largo trago

- es mi turno cierto?- dijo la chica y se recargo un poco mas en la pierna de harry-como sabrán mi padre fue el que me inicio en la organización, al principio no Quería apuesto que quería que yo fuera una dama frágil y delicada, peor claro esta al haber crecido con el y con Julián muchas cosas las aprendí de ellos ….cierren los ojos por favor

**--------------------------flash back Recuerdos de Catherine -----------------------**

Cuando todos los abrieron estaban en una mazmorra, obscura y fría ,en ella se oían algunos golpea ahogados, en el fondo estaban Catherine mas pequeña.

Aproximadamente unos 9 0 10 años, vestida con un pants de color azul cielo y le pegaba a un costal de arena, al parecer la chica había modificado el lugar para hacerlo un pequeño gimnasio ,algunas colchonetas así lo demostraban

La pequeña niña pelirroja, deba patadas certeras y firmes aunque no tan fuertes como lo quisiera, tenia la frente perlada de sudor pero aun así no se detenía

-esa eras tu?- dijo harry sin pensarlo siquiera, pero al ver la niña que había sido Catherine lo lleno de una ternura salida de quién sabe donde

-si – dijo Catherine un poco apenada- no era tan fuerte era demasiado delgada y no sabia dar un buen golpe aun- además, no es para que te sorprendas tu ya me habías visto de pequeña-

-pero nosotros no- dijo ron con una sonrisa-

En eso al cuarto llego Severus Snape, pero esta vez se veía mas joven, o quizás solo era que no estaba con el ceño fruncido como acostumbraba sino que tenía un mueca de algo muy cercano al orgullo

-ya esta lista la cena cathy-dijo severus-deja eso y ven….julian esta invitado

- no –dijo la niña mientras pateaba e intercalaba cada palabra…me….llames…cathy….ahora…seré…Catherine

-aun no presentas el examen- se acerco severus- no sabemos si te quedaras

La niña dejo de patear el saco y miro desafiante

- lo haré- dijo firmemente- sabes que lo haré-dijo mientras sonreía ufanamente y volvía a patear

-sigo pensando que eres muy pequeña para esto- dijo severus y dio un hondo suspiro- no debí decirte a lo que me dedico y ese estupido damphire no debió inducirte a querer entrar

-seré la mejor- dijo al niña- ya lo veras………..ya decidiste como será mi alias?

-si-dijo severus pensativo mientras la observaba orgulloso- serás Black Moon , la luna negra, toda luz necesita su oscuridad, tu serás ella misteriosa, todos querrán conocerte pero nunca podrán llegar hasta tu corazón, hija mía esconde bien tus sentimientos , si quieres estar en esta organización, serás como el lado oscuro de la luna, todos sabrán que existes pero nadie te conocerá realmente…..

-es perfecto- dio Catherine sonriente- Black moon ……-dijo saboreando su nombre- me gusta mucho ……

Severus la observo con un amago de sonrisa, si ,ella seria la mejor lo sabia y le preocupaba bastante, borro esa sonrisa de su rostro y se dirigió ala puerta

- 5 minutos…….cathy-dijo el hombre mientras se marchaba

La niña ni s e percato de nada , siguió practicando como si nada

-yo tenia ese objetivo-dijo la Catherine mayor- esa era mi meta, demostrarle a julian y mas que nada a mi padre que podía ser mejor que nadie, tal vez en parte por el hecho de ser abandonada-se encogió de hombros- los psicólogos de DS me dijeron que quería demostrara que era buena en compensación por el abandono de mis padres , pero de todas formas, jamás creí que fuera tan difícil

La escena se cambio para dar paso a las pruebas de agentes

Estaban en el área de los análisis, había 4 niños mas aparte de cat, todos de la misma edad aproximada, frente a ellos habían agentes mayores de inteligencia, pero entre ellos había también una joven vestida como ellos quien fue quien los recibió

- soy gamma – dijo al niña , era una rubia quien tenia el cabello en dos coletas rizadas y les sonreía con alegría- les haré las pruebas necesarias para saber si pueden estar entre nosotros

-y antes deque lo pregunte s ronald- dijo Catherine mientras los niños se acostaban en una plancha parecida a la de las operaciones – si esa era luna de joven, no se muy bien me parece que ella entro cuándo su madre murió…..es la agente de inteligencia que ha entrado mas joven desde que inicio DS

En eso los medidores de MACELLS de esa época comenzaron a chillar

- es imposible- dijo un agente- la maquina debe de estar dañada

- las revise esta mañana- dijo la pequeña gamma mientras empezaba a teclear esoS resultados-todo esta perfecto……..esos son sus MACELLS…

-es imposible llegan a 1000- dijo otro- nunca hemos tenido a alguien con esa medición

-hablen con Al- dijo el primero- el tiene que saber esto- y mientras tanto vigilen a ese agente..como es que se llama?…..

-……Black Moon- dijo otro quien revisaba los expedientes- no nos decepciones pequeña

Harry, ron y draco se sorprendieron, Catherine era al chica de la que habían hablado el agente a que harry destrono al tener mas MACELLS que nadie, la pelirroja no dijo nada siguió viéndose cuándo era niña sin pronunciar nada

La escena cambio ahora para mostrar los entrenamientos de la chica, pero ella era la única que hacía ejercicio los otros niños se divertían en otras cosas

-quieres dejar eso?- le dijo un pequeño agente- se han acabado las clases

-debo de seguir entrenado- dijo simplemente la chica sin mirarlos

-déjala- dijo una pequeña niña- así se cansara y podrá achacarlo a su clase de artes

-no digas eso Black violet- la reprendió otra niña- ella ha sido muy buena en todo

-no en todo aikos- dijo violet- las artes no se le dan- dijo con una pena que no sentía

Catherine no les hizo caso, siguió entrenado su cuerpo

- la verdad es que no pensé que fuera tan difícil- dijo la Catherine del presente- era el primer día y estaba agotada, la clase de artes no me había ido bien, si bien sabia tocar algún instrumento, no sabia cantar, lo hacia muy mal, esa noche me pase la madrugada entonando y educando mi voz, no podía fallar en eso, además yo no iba a ser un espía en forma total hasta que creciera mas, como sabrán no hay muchos espías jóvenes, la edad "recomendada" son los 15 años, antes de eso solo te encargan misiones pequeñas de poca importancia…..

-y ahora lo haces perfectamente- le dijo ron

- porque me esforcé- dijo al chica- al día siguiente de eso al me llamo y me dio el nivel 1 de espía, así me gradué de la academia

-con solo dos días?- dijo draco asombrado

Catherine se encogido e hombros

-date cuenta que yo ya sabia los hechizos obscuros, me los enseño severus cuando era mas joven , sabia luchar y tenia los conocimientos que me había dado el crecer en una casa con julian y severus , así que no necesitaba los conocimientos que me daban en al academia, lo único malo fue mi prueba

El lugar cambió para dar paso ahora a una profunda zona selvática, la aun niña Catherine, corría con rapidez cargando una escopeta y una pistola, tenia ropa de camuflaje, playera y pantalones de camuflaje selvático, botas negras, tenía el cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta alta y portaba la mascara negra, el rostro estaba algo sucio y sudoroso, y tenia algunas heridas en los brazos y una pequeña en el pecho

- habían muchas guerrillas incitadas por los magos oscuros, en esa época voldemort no estaba presente pero muchos trataron de ocupar su lugar, intentos, entre muchas otras cosas que los muggles se dieran cuenta de la existencia de magos y brujas, cuando algún pueblo muggle no los apoyaba los atacaban sin piedad- dijo Catherine con firmeza- como ya le sabíamos dicho las misiones ahí ,aun, eran verdaderas

-pero eras una niña- dijo ron

-los chicos de la selva amazónica, incluso de una edad menor que yo , podían disparar y nadie los tomaba en cuenta- dijo la niña- no me prestaron mucha atención cuando fui a cuidar de un pequeño pueblo en el corazón del amazonas

La pequeña niña llego hasta un pueblo pequeño no mas de 10 casitas hechas de madera , de forma simple y sencilla, en esos momentos había una pequeña guerra, disparos y quejidos se oían por todas partes

- ese día yo estaba patrullando, cuándo empezó todo, los clanes de brujos habían atacado la aldea sin piedad, quemaron casas y depararon contra todos….sin importarles nada- dijo la chica apretando las manos- cabe decir que a pesar de todo yo nunca había disparado a matar, siempre había tratado de dejar herido e inmovilizado a mi enemigo

Las balas se cruzaban algunas daban otras no

Eran dos bandos esencialmente, ningún brujo de poder mayor estaba ahí solo algunos asesinos, sicarios, que tenían sed de sangre

- no podremos con ellos- dijo un hombre moreno a Catherine en un portugués que todos comprendieron pues ya sabían de idiomas gracias a la academia

- no te rindas francisco –dijo la niña- podremos hacerlos retroceder mientras las mujeres y niños se alejan

- deberías de irte con ellos -le dijo el hombre mientras la miraba con aprensión-eres muy pequeña aun

- no te preocupes por mi –dijo confiada la pelirroja y siguió disparando

Ambos bandos eran fuertes pero los enemigos eran numerosos en numero, Catherine disparaba con maestría ,logrando inmovilizar a muchos mas

Harry observaba como la Catherine mas mayor apretaba las manos con fuerza, el, en un intento de tranquilizarla le tomo la mano entre la s suyas, y le dio una mirada cargada de emociones

En ese momento una niña pequeña de 3 o 4 años , de profundos cabellos negros y piel morena , que permanecía escondida detrás de unos arbustos salio corriendo asustada, habían lanzado una bala muy cerca de donde estaba

- María no te muevas, no vengas hacia acá- dijo Catherine con fuerza y temor

Pero la advertencia llego demasiado tarde María, había sido atravesada en el pecho por una bala disparada especialmente para ella, la niña cayo sin vida al suelo mientras sus ojos quedaban abiertos y fijos en Catherine

La Catherine mas joven lanzo un grito de dolor y furia, y la del presente apretó mas la manos de harry y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado, no le gustaba recordar esa parte

La Catherine del pasado corrió hacia donde estaba el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, y una vez ahí, empezó a disparar a matar a los agresores, además empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, cabe decir que logro terminar con todos ellos en un breve periodo de tiempo, los enemigos estaban todos muertos en la tierra mientras los asombrados hombres del pueblo rodeaban a la pelirroja que ahora después de haber lanzado al ultima bala se había aferrado al cuerpo inerte de la niña

-era la primer a vez que mataba a alguien- dijo con un dolor en al voz la Catherine actual- mi rabia me cegó, el ver morir a una niña de esa manera me lleno de un coraje que jamás he vuelto a sentir, los mate a todos, Maria había muerto por los deseos de un estupido de tener mas poder, sin embargo, la muerte de los culpables no me ayudo en nada , seguía sintiendo el mismo vació en mi corazón, el matarlos a todos no me ayudo a revivir a la pequeña Maria-dirigió si vista a donde su versión mas joven se veía manchada de sangre ,pues también había resultado herida- pero sin llorar en ningún momento

Ahora las imágenes eran de una pira funeraria en la rivera del rió la pequeña Maria era incinerada como era tradición del pueblo mientras una pequeña Catherine vestida nuevamente con ropas militares observaba al escena a lo lejos

- mi misión fue un éxito, ese día me ascendieron a nivel 1 , Al se preocupo mucho por mi comportamiento y mi desenfrenada furia, tuve que pasar por mucho para controlarme y salir de eso, ahora lo he superado, en ese tiempo me mandaría a misiones que nadie mas tomaba, Al, Julian y severus confiaban en mi, por eso en un año pude avanzar a espía nivel 0 y mi pareja desde ese día fue julian……

-hemos pasado por mucho pequeña- dijo julian con cariño a Catherine mientras los demás trataban de asimilar y entender el porque del carácter de Catherine

-si- dijo cat con un tono mas cariñoso- hemos estado juntos siempre Julián, yo te debo lo que soy y siempre te lo agradeceré………..cierren los ojos debemos salir de aquí

**----------Fin del Flash Back y de los Recuerdos de Catherine ----------------------**

Todos la obedecieron y cuándo regresaron estaban otra vez en el departamento

- aun no se como severus pudo dejarte ir en esa misión-dijo draco con asombro

- el es muy posesivo, y en un principio no lo permitió- dijo Catherine con firmeza- pero el y yo siempre hemos tenido una conversación muy abierta, nunca nos hemos mentido en nada, así que eso ayudo a que dejara de preocuparse tanto por mi……

-eso, y que tenia amenazado a todos los agentes masculinos de la organización a no acercarte si no querían sufrir una muerte misteriosa y sumamente dolorosa- dijo julian con una sonrisa

Todos rieron ante ese comentario, después voltearon a ver a hermione quien de inmediato se puso tensa

Catherine se había acercado mas a harry y este ahora el acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza

-tu turno- dijo maliciosamente ron a hermione

Decir que hermione esta un poco nerviosa era decir poco, la chica literalmente estaba sumamente preocupada y nerviosa, tomo una lata de cerveza y se bebió la mitad de un trago mientras se apartaba un poco de draco

Su misión aun no al asimilaba y ellos quizás no la entenderían, no conocían aun a la hermione espía

- vamos herms- dijo Julian sonriéndole calidamente- ellos deben de saberlo, son tus amigos , lo entenderán

-y si no nosotros los haremos entender- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa

-porque dicen eso?- dijo harry- hermione que paso en tu prueba

La chica suspiro cansadamente y se negó mirar a ninguno de ellos

- como sabrán , a la semana de vacaciones, de regreso de una cena, mis padres fueron asesinados por los secuaces de voldemort, al tratar de salvarme, yo logre matar al ultimo , después de eso jure vengarme de voldemort, fue entonces que me llego el águila de Al, hasta la fecha no se como se entero de mi perdida y de mi deseo de venganza- encogió los hombros- me cito en un café al día siguiente y ahí me encontré con Catherine-le sonrió a la aludida mientras los demás ponían atención al historia de hermione- ese día, ella me dio mi alias ……Black Rose…..como me dijiste este día?. Si lo recuerdo aun . "serás una flor tierna en apariencia pero letal por dentro"…

-y créeme que has logrado serlo- dijo cat orgullosa

-….me gusto, quería dejar todo atrás, convertirme en alguien diferente -dijo hermione- ese día me llevo a este departamento, donde conocí a julian, el siempre hermoso, joven y tranquilo julian- el chico le sonrió cariñosamente- ellos dos , además de cambiar un poco mi apariencia- dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello negro- me cambiaron el alma, me enseñarían a luchar, a esconder mis emociones y sentimientos, me enseñaron a hacer un espía…con todo lo que se puede hacer…. Como sea ….las clases de la academia se habían acabado. Ningún espía había sido reclutado en esa selección y los profesores no iban a darme clases a mi únicamente , así que julian y Catherine los fueron, me enseñaron todo lo que se necesitaba, como seducir, como actuar, las armas, en fin, así que me hicieron exámenes finales de todo………por los resultados me ofrecieron en un principio ser agente de inteligencia…..cosa que rechacé pues no me permitiría mi venganza principal…así que solo quedaba hacer mi prueba de ingreso…….cierren los ojos por favor

**-------------------------Flash Back Recuerdos de hermione---------------------------------**

Cuando todos los abrieron, estaban en una cafetería, la misma donde se habían conocido hermione y Catherine, ahora estaban también las dos chicas sendas una frente a la otra con tazas de café y un cigarrillo en mano la parecer esperaban a alguien

Catherine portaba un sencillo vestido de algodón, de color blanco, de tirantes y de suave escote, llevaba el pelo suelto y tenia unas zapatillas sencillas

Hermione llevaba una minifalda de color negro suelta, y una playera color blanco ajustada con escote tipo halter

- me parece raro- decía esa Catherine con voz seria y firme – Al nunca deja ese tipo de misiones de iniciación, de hecho las misiones reales habían sido prohibidas…..

A harry le dio un vuelco, en esos momentos uno se daba cuenta de los cambios sufridos de Catherine, esa mirada de firmeza y superioridad fría, ya no la dirigía a ellos, esa Catherine sin una sonrisa, y a jamás volvería, se veía inocente en ese sencillo vestido pero su mirada y el aura que desprendía la hacia ver sumamente fría e impersonal

- tal vez sea para probarme ya sabes que han querido que fuera espía de inteligencia- dijo hermione mientras tomaba su taza y bebía un sorbo

- te felicito por no aceptar- decía Catherine- los de inteligencia casi nunca hacen trabajo de campo……no debes de preocuparte, con julian ahí estarás bien

- también se me hace raro que los separen –decía hermione- ustedes nunca están separados

Catherine se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

- no importa- decía esta- además , a mi me han encomendado una misión también, debo de recuperar el prototipo de un arma, que esta en new york así que no estaré esta noche …..

-……es cierto que un agente de inteligencia es de hogwarts?-dijo hermione cambiando de tema y para que Catherine no advirtiera que le dolía que la chica no estuviera ahí

- si, es cierto pero no se quien sea- dijo la chica- a decir verdad los de inteligencia no me interesan mucho…-y entonces observo a hermione- aun puedo ver tus emociones , te he dicho que debes de esconderlas-la regaño suavemente- pero dime porque estas triste?

Hermione suspiro tranquilamente

- son muchas cosas- dijo al chica- no puedo ver a mis amigos harry y ron porque debo de estar aquí, además hoy será mi prueba y a pesar de que me encanta estar con julian ,me gustaría que tu estuvieras allí…..

Catherine la observo fijamente del otro lado de la mesa y después volteo lo ojos

-esta bien- dijo esta- sacare el prototipo y vendré antes de que acabes, a mi también me gustaría verte, y quiero hacerlo- dijo la chica

En eso dos sujetos se acercaron a ellas dos

-hola preciosas les gustaría tomar un café con nosotros?- dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa arrogante

- si no quieres que esa sonrisa bobalicona se apague de tu rostro te recomendaría no acercarte a nosotras- dijo una falsamente sonriente Catherine al chico

-a que te refieres?- dijo este pensado erróneamente que la pelirroja estaba coqueteando con el

- que a nuestra pareja no le gustaría verte aquí- dijo hermione en el mismo tono que cat

-su pareja?- dijo este

- se esta refiriendo a mi- dijo Julián que recién llegaba y se paraba medio de las dos chicas- los siento preciosas me demore mas de la cuneta…. Vamonos de compras…..

-ambas chicas se levantaron de inmediato y le dieron cada una, un beso en la boca del castaño quien las tomaba posesivamente de la cintura para salir de ahí ante la asombrada mirada de los chicos

- que suerte tienen algunos- dijo el chico con una mirada celosa

Ahora la escena cambiaba para dar paso a un bar ruidoso, atestado de gente que bailaba en una pequeña pista, había un grupo tocando música bastante sugerente

Las cervezas estaban al por mayor y el humo del cigarrillo daba un aspecto mas misterioso al lugar

Pero tanto ron draco y harry no se asombraron de eso sino que enfrente de ellos la cantante….era hermione

La antigua hermione

Su cabello castaño brillante y sus ondas revueltas, portaba un ajustado pantalón de cuero café y una blusa sin espalda y con la tela suficiente para cubrir los pechos se sujetaba detrás con unas tiras largas, en la cadera tenia cadenas que abrazaban su cintura y se movían al compás de sus pasos, portaba pulseras y llevaba poco maquillaje

-mi misión era encontrar a un sujeto llamado Will Asthon el cual era un conocido y buscado terrorista muggle, al parecer voldemort se había aliado con el- dijo hermione con voz tranquila- supongo que asthon sabia la ubicación de la ambrosia además de los panes de voldemort para ella, así que yo tendría que sacarle toda la información que pudiera………..de la forma que fuera- dijo y agacho la mirada

Entonces subió un chico de cabellos negros cortos y de aspecto sano y jovial

-ese era yo- dijo julian- tenia que cuidar a hermione……….

-cuidarla pero……..-había empezado a decir draco pero lo interrumpió la voz de hermione quien decía desde el escenario

-esta será la ultima canción- dijo hermione con alegría- espero hayan disfrutado nuestra actuación, marco –dijo señalando a Julián- y yo estamos muy contentos de ello…… en fin para ustedes… la tortura

La música inundo el lugar, un ritmo movido que puso a todos a bailar

Julian fue el que empezó a cantar

**Ay payita mía   
Guárdate la poesía  
Guárdate la alegría pa' ti**

La música siguió mientras hermione comenzaba mover las caderas de modo sensual y empezaba a cantar de una forma jamás escuchada por los chicos

**No pido que todos  
Los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos  
Los viernes sean de fiesta   
Tampoco te pido  
Que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos  
Y hablando de ella  
Ay, amor me duele tanto**

A cada frase hermione , bailaba, mientras julian tocaba la guitarra, ella se alejaba de el con movimientos suave s y sensuales mientras el chico trataba de alcanzarla y decía  
**  
Me duele tanto**

hermione seguía incitando a julian con ese baile y esa voz ronca y sensual

**Que te fueras sin decir adónde  
Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte**

Julián dejaba la guitarra y escarchaba al achica tomándola de la cintura mientras cantaba sus frases y al chica trataba de separarse

**Ya sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor**

Hermione conseguía escapar de las manos de julian y seguía bailando por todo el escenario, a leguas se veía lo interesados que estaban los chicos que estaban en primera fila quienes esperaban cada movimiento con los ojos abiertos

**No sólo de pan  
Vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo **

Draco no podía creer lo sensual que era hermione, así que esa era su prueba?, no entendía el porque de la preocupación de su chica, ni el porque julian se veía algo nervioso, tal vez era la primera vez que se presentaba

**Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo  
Mi corazón**

mientras eso pasaba , ron y harry miraban con alegría y algo de nostalgia la que hasta entonces era la apariencia de hermione, sus rizos rebeldes que se movían a cada movimiento de cadera de la chica, su hermione siempre había sido una chica bella, pero en ese momento descubrieron que también la castaña podía ser muy sensual

**Mejor te guardas  
Todo eso, a otro perro  
Con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós **

-ahí llego yo- dijo Catherine del presente mientras harry observaba que una chica de cabellos cortos negros, vestida de tipo casual , que caminaba lentamente se sentaba en un privado a seguir observando la actuación, para después dar una miraba rápida al lugar y encontrar al sujeto que hermione debía camelar

Era un chico atractivo, tenia el típico atractivo latino, piel bronceada, cabellos castaños largos sujetados con una cinta detrás de la cabeza, un saco y un pantalón que se veían finos, además de un suéter de cuello de tortuga, quién ya estaba atento a la actuación de hermione, y se veía que ya estaba interesado en al cantante 

**No puedo pedir que el invierno  
Perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos  
Que entreguen peras  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno  
A un simple mortal  
Y andar arrojando a los cerdos   
Miles de perlas **

Hermione quien también ya lo había localizado, con ayuda de los chicos que estaban debajo del escenario se bajo de este mientras julian cantaba su parte la seguía con lentitud

**Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto  
Que no creas más   
En mis promesas  
Ay amor es una tortura perderte **

**  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor **

mientras el chico cantaba hermione se abría paso entre al multitud , acariciando a algunos chicos que pasaban pero con al mirada fija en Will quien tampoco la retiraba , cuándo llego a el empezó a bailarle con un con de descaro, meneando las cadera s y el vientre en una perfecta imitación del baile árabe

No sólo de pan  
**Vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo**

Will la tomo con firmeza de al cintura mientras la veía con los ojos inyectados de deseo, lo había conseguido, el chico era suyo, en ese momento julian llego hasta ellos y logro separarlos haciendo que hermione se marchara de ahí, dejando a un excitado will y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el escenario donde se subió con elegancia

**Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón **

julian la perseguía de cerca, ese hombre era muy peligroso como lo había percatado hermione, will la había tomado con demasiada fuerza de la cintura aun sentía sus dedos en ella

**Mejor te guardas  
Todo eso, a otro perro  
Con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós**

en ese momento desde arriba del escenario empezó a bajar un espeso lodo donde hermione después de una sonrisa coqueta se sumergió y empezó a bailar nuevamente mientras se untaba el barro en el cuerpo en movimientos sugerentes y sensuales, al tiempo que julian cantaba

**No te bajes, no te bajes  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor  
Déjame el sábado  
A mí que es mejor  
Oye mi negra no me castigues más  
Porque allá afuera  
Sin ti no tengo paz  
Yo sólo soy un hombre arrepentido  
Soy como el ave  
Que vuelve a su nido  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Y es que estoy hecho de canto **

El lodo fue cambiado por agua que ahora limpiaba el cuerpo de la chica , quien seguía moviéndose lentamente y sin preocuparse del chico que estaba a su lado tratando de acercarse a ella

**No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo  
**

Las mandíbulas de Ron harry y draco estaban hasta abajo, sorprendidos de la actitud excesivamente sensual de la chica, no había duda que ella estaba en al búsqueda de la atención del chico ese pero aun así, bueno, nunca la habían visto de esa forma

**Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón**

la castaña ahora le estaba cantando directamente a Julián, quién estaba acercándose a ella , contento de haber conseguido el perdón de la chica pero ella le canto

**Ay ay ay  
Ay, todo que he hecho por tí  
Fue una totura perderte  
Me duele tanto que sea asi  
Sigue llorando perdón   
Yo, yo no voy  
A llorar hoy por ti**

Y así hermione salio del escenario en medio de una atronadora audiencia quienes gritaban que volviera mas la chica no lo hizo

- el resultado fue obvio…….-dijo hermione- will asthon se intereso de inmediato en mi y esa noche salimos a cenar……..de ahí. Bueno nos hicimos pareja y nos fuimos …. vivir juntos

- vivir juntos?- exploto draco- como que vivir juntos

- el y yo en una casa- dijo hermione sin verlo - mi deber era saber lo que el conocía de voldemort y nada mejo que su casa…….. yo era una mas de sus chicas el no sabia mi verdadero nombre el me conocía como Stella……para mi suerte, el iba a dar el paso que yo necesitaba las dos noches después de mudarme a su casa

El cambio de escenario paso ahora aun departamento lujoso, opulento, will estaba en la cocina con pantalones de pijama y hermione estaba con una sensual bata de seda , estaban cocinando y riendo

- porque saldrás esta noche?- decía ne un puchero hermione

-tengo negocios que atender querida- decía will- y por mas que me gustaría que vinieses no es posible , pero cuando regrese, al fin podremos…estar solos……..

-claro que si amor- dijo hermione coqueta- te estaré esperando

Después de eso cenaron y will vistiéndose completamente de negro se marchó no sin antes darle un apasionado beso a hermione

A penas le chico había salido hermione se cambio al traje de espía y colocándose la mascara se marcho, siguiendo a will

Llegaron a una fabrica abandonada, en el sótano habían mas personas reunidas, alrededor de una mesa, en al cabeza estaba scarlet con una mirada llena de rencor

- bienvenidos sean ustedes- dijo al chica con una mirada recorriendo a cada uno de los presentes- ustedes son los lideres de los diferentes carteles de la mafia rusa, alemana, italiana. Brasileña, mexicana. argentina, americana, los terroristas mas buscados de oriente medio……..estamos halagados que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación

-hermione había logrado colarse en los conductos de ventilación y ahora, con ayuda de un micrófono pequeño y una cámara grababa esa importante reunión, con la cual, hacia su prueba

-………entonces- dijo un hombre mayor con un turbante en la cabeza y bigote-…su lord……..nos necesita para poder derrocar las fuerzas políticas de nuestros países

-así es- decía scarlet con firmeza - dentro de poco mas de un año, estalla una fuerte guerra, necesitamos su ayuda para instaurara un nuevo orden, donde todos ustedes y nosotros podremos liderar un nuevo mundo

- pero porque si es dentro de un año nos buscan ahora?- dijo un elegante hombre joven , vestido con un traje carísimo y con acento italiano

-vamos a estar en contacto….. ya que hay unas fuerzas que están en contra nuestra y podrían arruinar nuestros planes- dijo scarlet- pero solo queremos saber si contamos con su apoyo, en al invitación decía que cada uno de ustedes podría regir a su país de origen además de los fondos petroleros y minerales con los que cuente la cobertura de cada territorio suyo

-demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dio un hombre moreno con acento latino

-no deben de preocuparse- dijo scarlet con una mueca burlona- esto es solo "la primera llamada" , nosotros nos seguiremos comunicando con ustedes …..y como muestra de nuestra buena fe……….-dijo y moviendo sus manos hizo aparecer sendos portafolios llenos de billetes de diferentes países, algunos hombres lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa ante esa súbita aparición- consideren esto como un regalo………. De nuestro querido Lord

-me encatara trabajar para su señor- dijo codiciosamente Will-…….si sigue pagando esto por supuesto….

Todos los hombres comenzaron a levantarse para salir de ahí sin ser descubiertos, hermione hizo lo propio mientras se escabullía entre la zona de ventilación

-en ese instante abandone a will- dijo hermione con voz vaga- cuándo el regreso yo había recogido todas mis cosas de ahí y me marche ya había conseguido lo que quería…….

- porque voldemort los cito?- dijo harry- son muggles después de todo…..

-pero serán buenos aliados- dijo Julián- tom busca soldados, si son muggles mejor, a el no le importan las vidas de esos hombres, además de eso, el quiere separar a black shadow para al batalla final, busca debilitarnos

- si no fuera por hermione- dijo Catherine orgullosa- no sabríamos de esto, en estos momentos las sedes de esos países están cuidando celosamente a cada líder , cuándo voldemort los llame nuevamente estaremos ahí, además nosotros también estamos haciendo nuestro ejercito

-con quien?- dijo draco dudoso

-esa es otra historia- dijo hermione- y aun no acaba la mía……..después de entregar mi reporte y que se tomaran las medidas necesarias , Al me nombro espía nivel uno, en los archivos cuenta que estuve en al academia 3 días pues fue lo que tardaron en hacerme los exámenes, después de ser agente nivel uno, pasaron dos mas y una misión con Catherine para ser espía nivel 0 , pensé que nunca volvería ver a will pero me equivoque……….

La escena cambio ahora para volver a hacer el departamento de la triada, al parecer era de mañana , ya que la luz inundaba toda la estancia, de pronto se oyeron fuertes golpes en la puerta

Al principio nadie respondió , pero siguieron tocando con mas insistencia, al final Julian, quien al parecer habían levantado fue hacia la puerta, vestido solo con unos boxers azules, el cabellos despeinado y ahogando un bostezo, abrió sin temor la puerta

Del otro lado estaba un hombre….Will Asthon, pero se veía totalmente diferente a como lo habían visto antes, su rostro estaba cubierto de una barba incipiente que no se había molestado en rasurar, la camisa que debiera estar impecable, estaba llena de arrugas y sucia, los pantalones estaban rotos y sostenía en la mano una botella de licor

-donde esta ella?- dijo will con voz furica- donde esta esa desgraciada

-será mejor que te lagues de aquí- dijo Julián – al instante había adoptado una posición de defensa para hermione- ella no quiere verte……

Justo en ese momento hermione entraba en la estancia, ya tenia el cabello negro que en ese momento estaba despeinado, vistiendo solamente una camiseta de julian….. y nada mas

-zorra….-bramo will y después observo a Julián- eres el nuevo?... veo que no perdiste tiempo …

-márchate will no tienes nada que hacer aquí- a pesar de que el rostro de hermione estaba un poco pálido su voz era firme y segura

-solo quería preguntarte ..porque- dijo will bebiendo mas de licor

-porque que?- dijo hermione mientras encendía u cigarrillo indiferente a todo

-porque me dejaste- dijo will-….maldición…. yo te amo……me botaste me abandonaste sin decir nada ni una nota……

- tu no me amas will- dio hermione- tu no puedes amar a nadie, digamos que descubrí que no eras como yo pensaba...será mejor que te vayas ya te he dicho lo que querías oír

- podría cambiar- dijo inmediato will adopto una pose sumisa y débil- anda nena, regresa conmigo y cambiare buscare un trabajo honrado..solo vuelve conmigo

- no, no regresare contigo- dijo hermione- márchate y jamás vuelvas………..ahora…. estoy con el- dijo señalando a julian- y espero que si es verdad lo que me dices de amarme me dejes en paz

Will los miro fríamente a ambos y asintió

-si puedo ver que se entienden- dijo will-……yo me equivoque al pensar de que eras diferente, me decías que me querías y todo era una mentara, eres buena nena, puedes destruir a un hombre con eso que haces, realmente llegue a creer que me querías, pero pequeña, no te sientas mucho, tu eres igual que yo, manipuladora, vil y despiadada, se que yo no soy el primero en tu lista ni seré el ultimo…..solo espero que algún día un hombre te haga sufrir como tu me has hecho a mi……

Después de eso, Will tambaleante salio del departamento, dejando a una callada hermione y un serio julian

-en esa ocasión descubrí el poder que tenia- dijo hermione- no solo referente al poder físico o mental, sino que yo podía destruir vidas, como me acuso will..si lo había engañado, lo había usado, pero en realidad en ese momento no me importo, todo fin justifica los medios …pero aun asi...desde ese día he tratado de hacer las misiones sin perjudicar de algún modo a algún inocente

-aunque el no era totalmente inocente- dijo harry- has sabido algo de el?

- al parecer sigue en lo mismo- dijo hermione- sigue siendo vigilado por DS para prevenir

En ese momento llego Catherine al departamento , al parecer no había pasado la noche ahí, estaba vestida con un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla una blusa negra y chaqueta de piel, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes

- buenos días- dijo Catherine lanzando sus llaves a una mesita- la seguridad de este edificio esta mal, acabo de cruzarme con un indigente mientras iba en las escaleras

-era will asthon- le dijo hermione un poco titubeante

-asthon?- dijo sorprendida Catherine y se quito los lentes- vaya, querida, si que le pego fuerte……….. bueno ya se le pasara- dijo indiferente y quitándose la chamarra se marcho hacia la cocina de donde saco una botella de jugo al cual bebió con avidez

- noche larga?- le pregunto julian

- si y movida- dijo con picardía Catherine- fui a notre dame a relajarme un poco , pero tuve que marcharme , creo que el padre sospecha que me cuelo, después de ahí me fui a un bar en España, vaya que ellos saben divertirse

- pero si ayer estuvimos en un fiesta- le dijo hermione con una sonrisa-

-una fiesta de iniciación de mortifagos no es precisamente una fiesta- dijo cat- además no quería quedarme en casa..-miro inquisitivamente a hermione y a julian y saco las obvias conclusiones- ……. Has tomado una decisión correcta hermione, pronto regresaras a hogwarts ……. Bueno yo me voy a dormir chicos, estoy desvelada me daré un baño, alguien podría pedir pizza?…… por cierto si habla un chico llamado Raúl, díganle que estoy fuera del país, era bueno en la cama peor algo meloso, quería que me quedara toda la noche y solo pude darle mi numero telefónico para que me dejara en paz…...-y revolviéndose el cabello se marcho de ahí

Quedaron nuevamente solos julian y hermione

-no pienses en eso gatita- le dijo Julián acercándose a ella- el tomo sus decisiones no lo obligaste a nada..anda regresemos a la cama…..cat se tardara mucho en el baño asi que aun tenemos tiempo

-por favor cierren los ojos- dijo la hermione actual

**----------Fin Flash Back y Recuerdos de Hermione----------------------**

Cuándo los abrieron nuevamente estaban en el departamento

-esa fue toda mi iniciación -dijo hermione viendo hacia otro lado, ese ultimo recuerdo no debería ser visto pero no puedo evitarlo, de algún modo tenia que justificar el porque se iba a hacer damphire – después de eso, aprendí a controlar las nuevas enseñanzas que había aprendido, me deje el cabello de negro, no quería que nadie mas me confundiera con la antigua hermione pues ella ya había muerto, era diferente, mi corazón lo era, ya no tenia ideas de sueños rosas, mi corazón conocía la verdad de las personas y lo malo que podían ser…… días después de eso, regrese a hogwarts y lo demás, como dicen es historia

Todos se quedaron callados asimilando las tres historias , diferentes pero importantes en la batalla, draco estaba algo molesto con hermione pues si al menos intuía que entre la morena y el damphire había algo ahora lo confirmaba….

Harry por otro lado cada vez se obsesionaba con Catherine, cuanto le dolió lo que ella sufrió, como le fue arrancada su niñez sin haberla disfrutado…por merlín… ella no conocía un parque de diversiones, pero sintió algo de enojo al recordar que la chica había pasado la noche con un estupido llamado Raúl, pero a pesar de eso, siguió jugueteando con su cabello con mas ternura

-bueno ya es muy noche- dijo con desenfado julian- y la verdad no me gustaría irme a mi cuarto……… les parece dormir todos aquí?

-aquí?- dijo ron quien observo lánguidamente alrededor- pero como?

-recuerda ron….somos magos- dijo cat picaramente y movió sus manos, de inmediato la sala despereció y los 6 chicos estaban dentro de 6 bolsas de dormir, en un circulo, en el centro estaba un teléfono negro-……por las emergencias- dijo Catherine y se recostó

Todos la imitaron y hermione apago las luces con sus manos, todos de cara al techo pensaron en las cosas que habían aprendido y de las batallas que habrían ahora

- eh….hermione- dijo ron con la voz titubéante y sin dejar de ver el techo- nunca has querido regresar a ser la hermione de antes?

-……aunque quisiera ya no podría- dijo hermione simplemente después de pensarlo un poco- pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, solo busco que voldemort caiga , y lo que pase después, ya no importa, no podría ser la misma hermione de hace unos años pues ya no pienso de esa manera, así es como se vive la vida ron, de errores y de decisiones que quizás no te parezcan las mas adecuadas en ese momento pero que después las agradeces, la vida te dará muchos golpes duros ron, pero lo importante aquí es recibirlos y superarlos

Después de eso nadie comento nada hasta que draco también quiso hacer una pregunta

-julian……que fue lo mas duro de tu vida en el lado oscuro- quiso saber le rubio

-la desconfianza- dijo con toda seguridad- el siempre estar viendo sobre tu hombro, sin dormir del todo por temor a que alguien te clavara algo mientras dormías, el no saber en quien confiar, después de eso, cuándo conocí a lily , mi vida, fue infinitamente mejor

Y nuevamente el silencio se rompió ahora por la pregunta de harry

-cat- dijo pero el si se giro hacia la chica quién estaba al lado de el- alguna ves has querido ser alguien normal?... ya sabes tener padres verdaderos, venir a la escuela y no meterte en problemas?

Catherine se tardo tanto que todos pensaron que o bien se había dormido ya o no quería responderle al chico, al final si lo hizo con una voz que nadie, jamás le había escuchado

-la verdad nunca lo he pensado- dijo cat- tener una madre, tiene que ser lindo, contarle a ella los problemas y que te de un buen consejo……..crecer en un ambiente normal y ser una chica común, no creo que pudiera soportarlo, yo soy diferente, lo supe desde que tengo razón, yo tengo un don, que de ningún modo me haría pasar por alguien normal, he aprendido y lo he superado, no me gustaría ser normal porque entonces no seria yo, mi destino y mi vida me hace ser quien soy y no lo cambiaria por nada……..además…una conversación similar la acabo de tener con severus y el me hizo entender….. tengo un padre que me ama y al que amo, tengo una casa … y ahora se que tengo amigos en quién confiar, puede que no se ala vida perfecta para muchos pero si lo es para mi y no la cambiaria por nada

Y en ese momento la pelirroja lo volteo a ver y le sonrió…….solo a el

Fue en ese momento en que harry lo supo

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Catherine

- y ya duérmanse todos- dijo la pelirroja con una voz divertida- o no podremos hacer las compras mañana…..

Todos sonrieron y se pusieron de acuerdo , y así uno a uno con diferentes pensamientos y descubrimientos en la cabeza se fueron poco a poco a dormir

A la mañana siguiente, sonrientes y relajados, se ducharon y se vistieron para salir, tenían que hacerlo mas o menos rápido o no podrían llevar a la madriguera por la noche

- vamos de compras navideñas- dijo una entusiasmada hermione

- mujeres, que tienen con las compras?- dijo ron encogiéndose de hombros y después en tono confidencial le dijo a draco- tu aun no lo sabes, lo lamento mucho por ti amigo…

Draco no entendió bien a que se refería el pelirrojo pero dos horas después tuvo la respuesta

Estaban en una boutique de prestigio, harry, ron y draco sentados en unos taburetes, a su alrededor muchísimas bolsas de compras

- porque diablos tienen que comprar tanto?- dijo draco- no pueden usar todo esto en un año

- que dices?- dijo desde las cortinas de un probador una ofendidísima hermione- esto es solo para la época invernal……

-ustedes no se pondrán todo esto- dijo harry- es imposible….

-chicos, chicos- les dijo un relajado julian, el se encontraba en otro taburete y en ese momento una señorita muy amable le daba un café- no discutan y solo déjense llevar, créanme que hoy es un día tranquilo……

Y como bien lo dijo Julián una hora y 15 bolsas llenas mas tarde, los chicos se encontraban comiendo en un pequeño restaurant

-mis pies me duelen bastante- dijo ron con amargura

-no seas dramático ronald- dijo Catherine mientras bebía un sorbo de jugo- que apenas son las compras personales faltan los regalos de navidad

-todavía no hacen las compras de navidad?- dijo draco asombrado- hemos estado mas de 3 horas en esas tiendas

- a menos que quieras que te de un vestido y unos aretes……-dijo hermione

-para eso propongo que nos separemos- dijo julian tan practico como siempre- nos vemos en la heladería del piso de arriba en dos horas………..

-dos horas?... pero si ni siquiera puedo comprarme zapatos en ese tiempo- dijo Catherine

- dos horas cathy- dijo julian mientras recibía su tarjeta de crédito, el había pagado las compras de las chicas- nos vemos en ese tiempo….- y se marcho de ahí

- bien entonces es hora de empezar – dijo hermione- nos vemos chicos

- y que diablos les voy a comprar a ellas?- dijo ron levantándose- no se nada de compras muggles

- ve a los baños del tercer piso……. La segunda puerta es un acceso secreto al callejón diagon- dijo Catherine levantándose- nos veremos en dos horas

-vaya…… debo de ir a donde vi eso que quiero regalar- dijo draco distraído mientras murmuraba hacia si mismo

- que yo soy el único que no tiene ni idea de que regalar?- dijo harry ofendido levantándose con deprisa….

Draco se dirigió de inmediato a las joyerías, comprando muchas cosas también en otras tiendas, jamás había comprado algo para alguien que no fuera su familia y se sentía extrañamente emocionado

Harry camino mucho tiempo de tienda en tienda mágica y no mágica para poder tener los regalos perfectos, se tardo un poco , pero había conseguido todos, excepto el de Catherine, daba su onceava vuelta por el callejón diagon cuando lo vio……

Ron jamás había tendido dinero para comparar buenos regalos de navidad, pero ahora tenia y bastante, con tanto dinero no sabia que comprar , poco a poco fue pensando en sus seres queridos y fue comparando cosas para cada uno de ellos

Para la triada las compras fueron sencillas, tiendas de joyerías, algunas tiendas del callejón diagon, y terminaron rápidamente, era fácil regalar, e incluso Catherine supo que comprarle a esas personas que se le habían clavado en el corazón

Catherine quién había terminado primero que todos estaba en al heladería y ya estaba comiendo su primer helado, pensando y repasando los regalos para que no se le olvidara nadie

Se fijo que en la mesa de enfrente había un chico atractivo quien la observo y le sonrió

- que mas daba?- se dijo a si misma Catherine- los chicos no llegaran hasta dentro de un rato y hace mucho que no me divierto con un chico. Quién sabe igual y hasta veo a los chicos en la madriguera mañana por la mañana……..

Volvió a ver hacia donde estaba el chico y este le guiño un ojo con coquetería, ella le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y el chico se levanto con elegancia y se fue a sentar hacia donde estaba la pelirroja

- hola puedo acompañarte un momento?-le dijo el chico

- si claro- dijo Catherine con voz suave-

-debe de ser mi momento de suerte –dijo el chico- yo solo venia a disfrutar de mi helado y de repente aparece algo que se antoja mas- dijo el chico con una mirada profunda y cargada de deseo…como te llamas hermosa?

-Elisa…….-dijo Catherine quien por norma nunca daba su nombre verdadero a sus ligues de una noche- y tu como te llamas?

- James…-dijo el chico seductor

- que?- dijo desconcertada la chica y entonces se dio cuenta del porque el chico le había llamado la atención, era alto de cabellos rebeldes y negros, no tenia esas esmeraldas profundas de harry pero para terminar se llamaba james- diablos.. –dijo levantándose rápidamente

-que pasa Elisa?- dijo el chico confundido- hay algún problema

- que si hay un problema?- dijo sarcásticamente al pelirroja- casi nada, que el idiota de potter siempre se me cuela en todos lados

- potter?- dijo james confundido- es tu ……novio?...

- estas loco?- dijo Catherine sentándose- el no es mi novio, es un amigo….. .solo un amigo……..

-no creo que sea "solo un amigo" si te pones así por no se que cosa de mi- dijo el chico mientras encendía un cigarro

La chica le arrebato el cigarro encendido y le dio una larga calada

- no eres tu en serio- le dijo explicándose- pero te llamas como el y tienes el cabello como el, me atrajiste por eso y no se porque

-yo creo saberlo- dijo el chico con una dulce sonrisa- pero creo que tu aun no estas preparada para saberlo… es una lastima….. porque eres hermosa. En fin… ya será para al otra….-y se marcho de ahí

- que? y ahora me dejara con eso?- dijo Catherine enojada mientras veía a james alejarse-los hombres están locos…. Completamente locos…

-con quien hablas?- dijo una voz a su espalda que le provoco escalofríos

-con nadie- dijo cat quién reconoció al instante la voz- siéntate harry ,somos los primeros en llegar

- te veo algo alterada que paso?- dijo el moreno con tranquilidad

- nada un chico que no se sabe meter en sus asuntos- dijo cat mientras volvía su atención a su helado

- quién es? Te molesto?- dijo harry de inmediato con enojo buscando con la mirada ese despreciable sujeto que molesto a su Catherine

- no ,no me molesto pero me dijo cosas que me hicieron pensar en algo que no quería es todo- dijo lo chica y quiso cambiar el tema- quieres?- dijo ofreciéndole un poco de helado- es de chocolate….-dijo moviendo la cuchara teatralmente

El chico abrió la boca y Catherine le dio el helado con suavidad, ese harry era un niño, pero era muy valiente y caballeroso , si, ese chico era realmente especial

Después de unos momentos en los cuales cat y harry platicaron de trivialidades llegaron los demás, las bolsas las habían dejado en los autos para evitar cargarlas ya que eran bastantes, todos comieron helado-ron pidió varios tipos- y después de eso se marcharon al departamento

Donde mientras unos hacían maletas los demás se bañaban y se arreglaban, iban a ir en una camioneta pero todos llevaban sus autos empequeñecidos por si acaso, los weasleys los esperaban a para cenar , ron condujo pues era su casa, como copiloto llevo a julian el cual estaba muy interesado en conocer ala familia weasley , ya que estaba muy agradecido de la invitación que había recibido

Atrás, draco y hermione platicaban de la escuela con risas y besos intercalados

Y en el otro asiento Catherine y harry también platicaban de la academia y de hechizos de defensa

Gracias la luz de la luna, lograron ver la silueta de la casa weasley, podría estar vieja y no ser un modelo de arquitectura, pero tenia mas calidez y mas amor familiar que muchas que ellos conocían

- bienvenidos sean ala casa de los weasleys…mejor conocida como La madriguera ….- dijo ron solemne mientras aterrizaba en carro y hacían el ultimo tramo a pie, había luz en la casa, y en muchos cuartos al parecer ya habían llegado casi todos, no era de sorprender ya que solo estaban a 22 de diciembre faltaban dos días para navidad

Ron, hermione y harry bajaron con alegría pues estaban felices de llegar ahí, ya habían pasado navidades con los weasleys, bueno la ultima y no fue muy festiva peor sierpe deseaban ir ahí, ya que se la pasaban muy bien

Catherine, julian y draco estaban rezagados, pues no estaban muy acostumbrados a esa alegría y al recibimiento que recibirían

Molly weasley , salio al porche de la casa secándose la s manso con su delantal y abrió los brazos para que ron pudiera darle un fuerte abrazo

- ronnie- dijo la señora weasley- te veo mas crecido. Te has cortado el cabello?…… hermione estas hermosa como siempre y tu harry te has estado alimentando bien?... no me gusta la comida que comen ustedes últimamente…. Pasen ala casa los demás están que quieren verlos

- Catherine?...-llamo harry al ver a los tres un poco apartados de ellos

- bueno nosotros- dijo la chica

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo mas la señora weasley llego hasta ellos

- pasen por el amor de Selene- dijo al señora weasley dándole un abrazo a Catherine con fuerza- esta haciendo frió aquí, es un placer tenerte con nosotros Catherine… profesor dumont también pase por favor esta es su casa….

-llámeme julian molly que me haces sentir viejo- dijo el castaño viendo algo de su propia madre en la matriarca de los weasley

Molly lo abrazo con fuerza y el chico respondió a su abrazo , después de esto la señora weasley se volteo hacia draco

- vamos que no mordemos... Bueno tal vez fred y george si pero no tienen veneno en serio- dijo al señora weasley con una sonrisa contagiante- se que esto es por muy debajo de lo que es tu casa pero quiero que sepas que eres bienvenido las veces que quieras

- no, no es eso señora- dijo draco de inmediato- es que no se si sus hijos me querrán ahí después de todo yo soy…..hijo de un mortifago….

- nada de eso- dijo al señora weasley- eres uno de los amigos de ron y con eso nos basta- dijo la señora weasley abrazándolo- mhhh tu también estas algo desnutrido pues que les dan en al escuela?… pasen chicos que ya es hora de cenar

Así los chicos entraron

Draco se percato de el enorme reloj en la estancia, con muchas manecillas cada una representando a algún miembro del clan weasley , todos se encontraban en la señalización que tenia "casa" menos una que decía "ministerio"

Catherine se percato de la estructura tan extraña de la casa, como si le hubieran añadido habitaciones y escaleras por todos lados, sonrió ante esto, eso si era estar en familia

Julian por su parte noto la calidez y el cariño que se respiraba ahí, solo había sentido algo parecido en el valle godric…..

En la cocina estaban casi todos los weasleys

-hasta que llegan- dijo fred

-estábamos por poner fotos de ustedes en cartones de leche- dijo george

- no digan tonterías- tercio ginny – siéntense deben de estar cansados

-fue un duro viaje no?- dijo charlie

-nosotros llegamos esta mañana- dijo bill mientras se hacia un lado para que se sentaran

-donde esta percy?-dijo ron al percatarse que su hermano no estaba en la mesa

La expresión de la señora weasley cambio de rpeente y la tension subio en la cocina

- es que bueno percy- dijo al señora weasley tímidamente – el tiene mucho trabajo y bueno no vendrá…

-como?- dijo ron- pensé que ya todo estaba arreglado y cuándo fue a ver a cat

-según el- dijo fred sumamente molesto- una cosa es la historia familiar y otra lo que pasa actualmente, después de irnos de hogwarts el se marcho

Harry noto como Catherine apretaba las manos con fuerza

-pero no se preocupen el dijo que si tenia tiempo se pasaría unos minutos por aquí……-dijo al señora weasley con un amago de sonrisa

-si tienen tiempo- escupió con furia Catherine, mañana quiero hablar con ustedes dos en cuanto termine la cena- dijo seriamente a los gemelos weasleys quines depuse de mirara un poco con asombro a la chica asintieron y les hicieron espacio para que se sentara

Así comenzó la cena, de carne y patatas, de platicas y risas, de un ambiente acogedor y calido, era una cena familiar algo usual en los weasleys , hermione y harry pero algo nuevo y fascinante a los ojos de Catherine, julian y draco

Una familia, extraño concepto pensaron los tres, quienes habían sido educados, si no bien en una total soledad, si era muy diferente a eso, peleas con tenedores, alguien que te ofrecía mas jugo, platicar trivialidades, y recibir algunos castigos, lo usual…..

-por merlín george- dijo ginny escandalizada,- no comas mas pay o te enfermaras

- lo que sucede- dijo george- es que tu quieres ese pedazo hermanita…..

Ginny se puso del color de su cabellos ante esa afirmación

Pues era de dominio publico que el pastel de fresas y nata de la señora weasley era sumamente adictivo, así lo demostró ron quien en un momento de descuido por parte de los gemelos y la pequeña pelirroja, se apropio del ultimo trozo en un movimiento espectacular del tenedor, cat pensó, que si ron tuviera esa misma agilidad y destreza para esquivar balas, el chico jamás resultaría herido

Aun mas raro era, que después de comer, nadie se retiraba de inmediato, seguían platicando aunque los platos estuviera apilados, todos sin importarles seguían conversando y riendo

Los platos habían desparecido y todos disfrutaron de un delicioso chocolate, cuándo todos empezaron a despedirse

-nosotros nos debemos levantar temprano- dijo fred a los presentes- debemos recolectar algunas cosas para nuestros inventos

-ustedes compartirán habitación con ginny- dijo la señora weasley- draco y julian lo harán con harry y ron- después se volvió mas cohibida – lamenten el poco espacio, se que no están acostumbrados pero……..

- no se moleste- dijo draco- para nosotros es un honor y un privilegio que nos acepte en su mesa y en sus fiestas…….. nosotros les estamos agradecidos

Con ese simple comentario draco se gano el cariño de los weasley y un abrazo de parte de hermione

- además la casa es maravillosa- dijo Catherine- se siente tan bien estar aquí

- mañana quisiera hablar contigo Catherine…..- dijo la señora weasley con una sonrisa- es tarde y deban de estar cansados …todo saldrá mejor por la mañana

-descansen muchachos- les dijo el señor weasley levantándose

Catherine durmió mas segura y pacifica que en muchos años, hermione se sentía igual aunque una parte de ella, quisiera que draco estuviera junto a ella para poder estar totalmente plena peor entendiendo y por respeto a la madriguera no provoco ningún intento de encuentro furtivo

A la mañana siguiente por primera vez Catherine fue despertada de modo tranquilo y suave, la señora weasley los llamaba para el desayuno..faltaba un día para noche buena y todos estaban contentos por ello, y haciendo preparativos para festejarlo

-me encargare de la comida- decía la señora weasley- ginny tu puedes preparar el puré de papas y hermione la ensalada, los chicos se encargaran del decorado de la casa y de los adornos- pero después observo fijamente a los gemelo- y por el amor a merlín no quiero nada que explote, calcine o que lastime de algún modo a nadie de acuerdo?

Los gemelos la miraron con sendas caras de inocencia que en realidad significaban agradecimiento por las ideas que les había dado su madre

- calcinar?- dijo un pensativo fred- eres un genio mama

- nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido- dijo george

La señora weasley volteo los ojos pidiendo paciencia a algún poder superior

- cuídenlos por favor- dijo la señora weasley a draco y a julian- no se les puede perder de vista

- si gusta yo puedo hacer un postre- dijo Catherine contenta como nunca ne mucho tiempo

- sabes hacer postres querida?- dijo al señora weasley- si, es comprensible después de todo , creo que vivías solo con el profesor snape cierto?

- si- dijo la chica- yo cocinaba para ambos antes de ingresar a la escuela- y cambiando ágilmente la conversación agrego- que les gustaría que hiciera?- se hacer tiramizu, galletas, pasteles de todo tipo, flanes, creme brulle

- has esas galletas de chispas –le dijo julian con una sonrisa mientras se tomaba su poción Solaris

-ja, no creo ,eres capaz de tener me todo el día en al cocina hasta que estés satisfecho-dijo cat con picardía

- son tan buenas?- dijo fred haciéndose agua la boca, había algo que compartían los hombres weasley, los postres, podrías enamorar ,literalmente, a uno si sabias guisar bien

- ya verán – les dijo Julián- son un bocado de cielo….. eso me recuerda que dijiste que ya no las harías mas no?

- te dije que cocino únicamente para relajarme- le dijo cat sin molestia- pero es navidad y creo que podría ayudar si hago al menos los postres, después de todo, llenaremos la casa…..

-no cabe duda que eres la sacerdotisa- dijo molly- de seguro también tienes una gran facilidad para aprender cosas no es así?- dijo mas amablemente

- si- dijo cat un poco dudosa- pero es comprensible, severus era muy estricto en cuanto a educación se refiere

- cuándo llegara el profesor?- dijo ginny-

- mañana solo podrá estar un rato en la noche- dijo cat con un poco de tristeza- ya que como jefe de casa debe de estar con los suyos que se quedaron en el castillo

- ya veremos como convencerlo de quedarse mas tiempo- dijo draco entendiendo a la perfección el sentimiento de soledad de cat

- y que haremos todo el día de hoy?- dijo ron terminado sus huevos

- alguien quiere jugar quiddich?- propuso harry con una sonrisa maliciosa…..

-vaya no podemos alejarte de una escoba potter- dijo draco mordazmente

- y somos bastantes así que podemos jugar en dos equipos- dijo ginny con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-pido ser cazadora- dijo cat de inmediato

-también juegas quiddich?-dijo harry asombrado

-por supuesto- dijo Catherine- mi equipo nacional son los Chudleys cannons, su defensa es buena pero el buscador necesita mas soltura y agilidad, pero en cuento a selecciones nacionales me quedo con Bulgaria, víctor krum es como los buenos vinos, entre mas años mejor esta….

-Catherine, lo conoce, porque jugo quiddich en una ocasión- dijo Julian mientras la pelirroja le mandaba furiosas miradas-y le pidieron estar en al selección nacional….pero ella no acepto

- en serio?- dijo ron asombrado , cuando fue eso y porque no aceptaste?

- después de graduarme de la academia- les dijo ,con una elocuente mirada para que entendieran que se refería a la academia de espías- decidí que aun tenia que pasar por algo, así que me fui un año a recorrer el mundo, como dicen los muggles mochila al hombro, por eso conozco ciudades e idiomas, jugué para las avispas de wilburne, pero ellas estaban mas enfrascadas en que el esmalte les combinará con el uniforme que en marcar goles…..

-en un equipo de mujeres seria mas facial que nadie de te descubriera- dijo harry pensativo

- eso y que había teñido mi cabello negro y me había puesto lentes de color castaño, era muy común, nadie se dio cuneta y ahora el porque rechace la oferta- encogió los hombros- tenia responsabilidades desde antes, así que deje todo eso y regrese a casa….

- hablando de responsabilidades- dijo la señora weasley terminando de recoger los platos debemos hablar..quieres que sea a solas?

- puede ser enfrente de todos- dijo cat sonriéndole a harry- nosotros ya no tenemos secretos, además es justo que todos los sepan

- bien,-dijo la señora weasley- primero que nada debemos hablar de tu madre, Faith era la sacerdotisa mas poderosa que teníamos los selenitas, podía hacer cosas con su magia que nadie mas podía….. sabia curar heridas y restaurarte la magia con muy poco esfuerzo, todos decían que era por la pureza de su ya te habíamos dicho, nuestra raza es muy estricta en cuanto a sus sacerdotisas eran, se decía que una sacerdotisa siempre debería estar sin pareja y en estado puro……..

-Puro?-dijo ginny sin comprender

-virgen……-le dijo julian con tranquilidad

-así es- dijo un poco sonrojada la señora weasley- no todos concordábamos con eso, pues algunos creíamos que el estado mas puro de una persona es cuándo su corazón esta lleno de amor , en fin- dijo y dio un hondo suspiro- a faith desde muy pequeña se le enseño a comportarse ya aprender a ser una sacerdotisa, le enseñaban nuestra legua, nuestras tradiciones, historia y hechizos……eran sumamente estrictos con ella , pero nunca nadie vio que se quejara , acepto su destino desde el primer momento de su vida y disfrutaba siendo una sacerdotisa…..no fue a hogwarts ni a ningún otro colegio por lo estricto de su educación, nosotros los que habíamos sido elegidos para cuidarla, nunca debíamos hablarle de las cosas comunes, como cosméticos, ropa e incluso chicos, los consejeros decían que ella no estaba preparada para esos conocimientos y que solo le darían curiosidad y podría afectarla

-merlín….-dijo Catherine sintiéndose mal, pues su mama había estado casi secuestrada

- nunca salía pero siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro…-dijo molly- era muy

inteligente y a todos nos trataba con igualdad, ella y yo fuimos muy cercanas ,le lleva libros y revistas, claro esta todo lo escondíamos y nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, yo acababa de salir de hogwarts y empecé a salir con arthur quién también era guardia de la sacerdotisa…..los hombres no podían ver a los ojos a Faith puesto que eso "ensuciaba " su alma-dijo un poco molesta- ...Faith fue creciendo y en sus ojos se notaba que su corazón estaba falto de algo, se notaba, arthur y yo nos preocupamos pues empezó a perder ese brillo en los ojos…..y entonces, ella empezó a escaparse, obviamente nadie mas lo sabia, yo era su acompañante de cámara, es decir que yo estaba con ella siempre, por eso me daba cuenta de sus huidas, pero como siempre volvía no decía nada, incluso llegamos a ir juntas, lo que mas me impacto es que a ella le gustaba ir al parque, a ver las personas, sonreía al ver a las parejas y añoraba cuándo veía a niños…..

-nunca las descubrieron?- dijo hermione

- no – dijo molly- ella hacia un hechizo increíble, hacia un perfecto doble suyo y mió durmiendo, cuándo hacían al guardia nos veían , lo hacían pero nunca estábamos ahí….

-madre- dijo george escandalizado con una mano en el corazón- te escapabas en las noches de tu cuarto…….

-con que ejemplos vivimos por merlín- dijo george

-Ja-dijo sarcásticamente la señora weasley- que ustedes no están recién caídos del árbol y de seguro también se han escapado de algún lado y de seguro nadie se ha dado cuenta- ambos gemelos sonrieron felices ante el halago-en fin, a mi me gustaba ayudarla, pues se me hacia injusto ese encierro al que era sometida, sin embargo…después de un tiempo, Faith me pedía que no la acompañase pues empezaban a sospechar y ella no quería que me pasara algo a mi, yo ya me había casado con arthur y esperaba a charlie claro esta yo me apuse pues prefería estar con ella aunque perdiera mi trabajo, pero ella insistió y como ya conocía a la perfección el mundo exterior pues con miedo y preocupación deje que fuera sola, todo parecía marchar bien se iba a las 11 y regresaba a las 5 de la mañana, todo era normal e incluso en un determinado momento empezó a aparecer mas feliz y con mas brillo que nunca , entonces le pregunte que pasaba y me dijo que se había enamorado…..

- enamorado?- dijo Catherine hablando por primera vez

- si , se había enamorado-dijo molly con alegría- estaba radiante, me dijo que fue amor a primera vista, nunca me dijo donde lo conoció, es mas me dijo que no le había hablado para nada, solo lo veía ocasionalmente en algún lugar , pero no cruzaban ninguna palabra, si al hubieran visto su magia era muy poderosa y estaba muy alegre, todos estamos felices, pero entonces, fue cuándo estallo la guerra de los mortifagos…ya había habido luchas claro, pero nosotros no nos involucrábamos, pues tratábamos de proteger a los nuestros, niños y mujeres siempre era resguardados cuando las batallas estaban cercas, pero fue en ese momento cuándo empezó todo mas agresivamente, las batallas eran mas cerca, los hombres iban a la guerra y regresaban muy heridos, Faith trabajaba mas que nunca para curarlos y sanarlos a todos, una de esas noches fue cuando tuvo esa horrenda profecía….-se callo uno momentos – esa profecía inquieto a todos y vigilaron faith con mas ahínco………un día ella me pidió que le leyera las cartas……..cabe decir que yo soy una excelente tarotista…..

-nunca no los habías dicho madre- dijo ron asombrado-

- como ya sabes había muchas cosas que no sabias de mi….- dijo la señora weasley –como sea ,se las leí y en las cartas venia una separación, ella se preocupo, pero en esa época, no podía pensar mucho en eso pues ya había una nueva remesa de heridos, nosotros tratábamos de pasar desapercibidos peor poco a poco salíamos a la luz, voldemort nos buscaba, bueno buscaba ala sacerdotisa selenita, nosotros la protegíamos, esos fueron los terribles años oscuros de voldemort, el luchaba y luchaba, faith no podía darse sus escapadas tan seguido pues siempre teníamos que estar alerta,

La situación era tan fuerte que incluso recibimos la ayuda de unas extrañas personas que querían cuidara a faith, pero un día……puedo encontrar la forma y se escapo…….. me da rabia no poder estar a su lado, pues días antes se notaba algo nerviosa e intranquila, nunca supimos porque se fue, yo estaba dando a luz en ese momento a los gemelos, así que no podía salir a buscarla como todos los demás….. perdimos su rastro ……-y fue inevitable comenzó a sollozar levemente

Fue arthur quien siguió el relato

- nos encontrábamos desesperanzados- dijo el hombre-. Habíamos luchado por proteger a nuestra sacerdotisa y ella había huido …la buscamos por todas partes… en todos lugares, mágicos o no, e incluso visitamos las fortalezas apolitas……nada ningún rastro de ella…… por entonces….. la guerra se había calmado un poco……fue entonces que por casualidad , uno de los nuestros la vio saliendo de una clínica de maternidad……….estaba embarazada, el hombre que la vio la perdido e vista pero con eso fue mas que suficiente como para encender la esperanza en todos nosotros, fue entonces cuando decidimos separarnos, cada familia se marcho lejos de casa, a otros países, continentes, estados, todos estamos comunicados entre nosotros, …..unos meses mas tarde, encontramos el cuerpo de faith en un hospital muggle de Francia…..pero no estaba el bebe, eso nos hizo seguir en la búsqueda hasta que te encontramos al fin…

- mi madre sufrió mucho……..- dijo Catherine- que se supo de mi padre?

- al parecer ,el la abandono- dijo arthur con enojo- ella debía de estar asustada, peor no sabemos el porque no regreso con nosotros ella sabia perfectamente que hubiera sido bien recibida además ella tenia a un nuevo heredero….. eso fue lo que mas nos preocupa el porque se alejo de nosotros…..

-pero ahora- dijo molly tomando de las manos a Catherine- lo importante es que estas con nosotros , ya les anunciamos a los demás que estas viva, eso es todo lo que saben , en estos momentos es muy arriesgado que voldemort sepa de tu existencia

- pero porque?- quiso saber draco

- veras- dijo arthur- nuestras sacerdotisas dan profecías que se cumplen ala perfección…..

Harry supo a que se refería, la chica cuando rescataron a sirius había predicho una muerte, la muerte se había dado

-es cierto- corroboró Julián- muchas veces Catherine me ha ayudado con sus sueños……..

-ya entiendo- dijo hermione- el podría utilizarla para saber el resultado de las batallas y en ese caso, las que no fueran favorables lo serian pues el podría saber de antemano como enfrentarnos…..

- exactamente- dijo molly- por eso , desde esa época las sacerdotisas tenían un señuelo….. mujeres parecidas a ellas físicamente que asistían y eran tratadas en publico para ocultar ala verdadera sacerdotisa, por eso voldemort nunca supo de la desaparición de nuestra sacerdotisa hasta después, una chica nos ayudo mucho en esa época haciéndose pasar por la sacerdotisa, para despistar a voldemort

- y que fue del señuelo?- dijo harry interesado por como habían podido engañar a voldemort

- yo nunca la vi- dijo sinceramente molly-,ella llego con otro muchacho, eran jóvenes los dos, ella estaba envuelta en una túnica para evitar que nosotros la viéramos, solo pudieron verla, Faith ,los consejeros y su mismo compañero, creo que se había hecho amiga de faith aunque al principio la sacerdotisa la rechazo, después de que desapareció, la chica continuaba ayudándonos, se había tomado una poción para ser idéntica a ella, sus auras eran muy similares, así que no levantaba sospechas de ningún tipo, en esa época nosotros estamos tratando de hacernos de una vida diferente para no levantar sospechas, pero los consejeros que si la habían visto normalmente , dicen que se parecía bastante a Faith e incluso tomaba una poción multijugos para ser idéntica, un día la atacaron fuertemente, al parecer eso fue perfecto pues declararon su muerte así voldemort pensó que la sacerdotisa había muerto…… no se que haya sido del señuelo los consejeros dicen que estaba bien y que se marcho después de eso……

Todos se quedaron callados…… era mucha información , harry vio por un momento a julian y le pareció ver que tenia un mirada atormentada, el moreno se extraño ante esa profunda mirada del damphire…..

-muchas gracias por contármelo señor y señora weasley para mi es muy importante saber de donde provengo y porque tengo estos sueños, solo quería saber porque mi madre me había dejado pero ahora se mucho mas…… gracias- dijo cat

- no es nada linda- dijo molly y después saco unos papeles de la alacena-esto es tuyo…..

-que es?- dijo extrañada Catherine abriendo el sobre

- son algunas propiedades y las llaves de gringotts que poseía tu madre, son dos una que contiene su dinero, que por el correr de los años es bastante y la otra contiene algunas cosas de ella, sus joyas y vestidos, además de sus libros

- este dinero es para ti Catherine , tu madre tenia una cuenta de ahorros en gringotts , cuando abandono todo lo dejo, ahora te pertenece………-dijo molly corroborándolo

- no puedo aceptarlo- dijo Catherine dejando el sobre en la mesa- yo no la conocí ni la trate no tengo ningún derecho de quedarme con su dinero …..quédenselos ustedes…..

-no de ninguna manera- dijo al señora weasley- esto es tuyo es tu herencia…..

- me quedare con la bóveda con las cosas personales de mi madre…..pero el dinero quiero que lo tengan ustedes, las propiedades también, …..

- no , no podemos aceptarlo- dijo arthur

- por favor- dijo Catherine con sinceridad- yo no necesito el dinero ….severus se infartaría si le dijera que lo tengo, además ustedes son como una familia para mi, y en vista de que vendré mas seguido , no creen que deben de ponerle otra habitación ala madriguera?- dijo con cariño- porque créanme que estaremos aquí cada vez que nos inviten……. Por favor acéptenlo como un regalo a su lealtad para mi madre…….

Reacios los señores weasleys aceptaron el dinero…..y se volvieron a sumir en un profundo silencio

Harry tomo con fuerza la mano de Catherine y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos , la chica había recibido mucha información de su madre y el sospechaba que solo era el comienzo……

El sonido de un automóvil acercándose a gran velocidad los saco de su ensimismamiento …

-que es ese ruido?- dijo la señora weasley

- mas visitas- dijo charlie levantándose

Ron se acordó de algo de repente

-oh mama he invitado a alguien para pasar las fiestas- dijo el chico rápidamente y saliendo de la casa para que no preguntaran mas

Todos siguieron al pelirrojo al porche de la casa

Un BMW convertible de color azul cielo ,levantaba un polvareda de polvo, no se veía mucho del conductor pues tenia el pelo cubierto y lentes obscuros, al final se detuvo cerca de la casa y apagando el auto se bajo de un salto

Era una chica que vestía un elegante pantalón sastre negro y una ajustada camisa blanca , se quito el pañuelo de la cabeza revelando un sedoso y brillante cabello rubio que estaba sujeto en una coleta, se quito los lentes revelando unos profundos ojos azules

Era luna lovegood

-lamento la demora - dijo luna- pero es que tuve que ir a un asunto de mi padre-dijo señalando su ropa –mucho gusto señora weasley- dijo estrechando amistosamente la mano de molly quien aun no salía de su asombro- soy luna lovegood compañera de curso de ginny soy de ravenclaw

-mama ella es luna lovegood…….mi…amiga……-dijo un tímido ron

-mucho….gusto-dijo la señora weasley, mirando incrédula le leve sonrojo de su hijo y la sonrisa de la chica

- luna como pudiste llegar- dijo ginny abrazando a su amiga

- tengo muy buena orientación- dijo al chica- gracias por la invitación- dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en al mejilla al pelirrojo – esta muy bonita tu casa , tiene ese aire hogareño que tanto he extrañado….usted debe de ser el señor weasley no es cierto?- dijo dándole un abrazo a un asombrado arthur

-oye oye- dijo fred a su hermano- no es esa lunática lovegood?

-fred- amonesto bill-

- es cierto es ella estoy seguro- dijo george – pero se ve…. Tan……….

-diferente- termino su hermano- oye roonie…..-dijo malicioso- no nos dijiste que tenias novia

- novia?- dijo la señora weasley en un gemido

- no somos novios- dijo luna para asombro de todos- solo somos amigos, ron me invito porque sabía que estaría sola en estas fechas…. Ya sabes ginny papa trabaja y mama bueno…. Mama ya no esta conmigo

- oh pequeña claro que eres bienvenida pasar las fiestas aquí- dijo de inmediato molly abrazando a luna y metiéndola en la casa

La rubia les digirió una mirada altiva a la triada

-esas son entradas- dijo draco sonriente – al parecer ya se gano a tu madre ron…….

La verdad era que luna se había ganado por completo ala familia weasley, la rubia les platico de su viaje y de algunas anécdotas las cueles hicieron gracia a la familia weasley

- usted es una cocinera estupenda señora weasley- dijo luna dándole el ultimo bocado a ese famoso pastel de chocolate

- dime molly por favor - dijo sonrojada al mujer- y tu eres muy educada querida

Luna se instalo en la habitación de ginny las chicas estaban contentas una mas para su cuarto

Por la tarde los chicos querían jugar al quiddich y las chicas querían unírseles

- pero no podrán jugar ustedes…….-dijo fred este será un juego rudo

- no es por nada pero no podrían aguantarlo- dijo george

- ginny es cazadora de gryffindor y ya les dije que yo estuve un equipo-dijo cat

-a mi me ha enseñado a jugar mi primo hermano-dijo luna sonriente

-y yo he visto tanto a harry y a ron que ya se como hacerlo- dijo hermione- ademas me han enseñado mas este verano

-que opinas fred un hombres contra mujeres?- dijo george

- chicos yo no creo que sea buena idea- dijo harry viendo como Catherine le brillaban los ojos

- no te preocupes harry- dijo fred- tu eres le mejor buscador, ron y draco también juegan…..

- yo creo que no lo haré…..- dijo Julián- aprecio mi vida bastante para arriesgarme

- veamos necesitamos un buscador-empezó a decir george- dos golpeadores tres cazadores y un guardián…… 7 y somos –dijo contando rápidamente con draco y harry somos 7 exactamente ……..

-pero ustedes-.-dijo bill- solo son 4 …….podemos darles a uno de nosotros….

- no se preocupen nosotras podremos hacerlo…..-dijo hermione dándoles una severa mirada

- creo que ya no quiero jugar- dijo draco con temor……

- vamos no tengan miedo esto estará regalado-dijo george

- yo seré el arbitro- dijo julian

Se fueron a un prado solitario, las chicas con sus escobas se veían confiadas ,

- bien restreguemos el piso con ellos….-les dijo Catherine a las chicas reunidas- luna podrías cuidar la portería?- la rubia asintió- ginny tu serás la buscadora…. Hermione y yo seremos golpeadoras y cazadoras-

- no será demasiado para ustedes?- dijo la menor de los weasleys

- no, no será ningún problema –dijo hermione- vamos patear sus traseros. Peor antes de eso que les parece jugar un poco con ellos……………..

Las chicas rieron cínicamente y siguieron hablando entre ellas, unos confusos chicos las miraban con preocupación

- esto no me gusta nada de nada- dijo ron- mejor yo me voy

- eres nuestro guardián- dijo george- además seremos suaves con ellas……

Y el juego empezó julian libero la pequeña snitch y ginny y harry se elevaron en el aire, las demás pelotas fueron soltadas y empezó el juego

El juego al principio fue parejo pero con clara ventaja de los chicos, draco, bill y charlie eran los cazadores y no lo hacían nada mas, hermione y Catherine no podían con ellos, marcaron goles con mucha facilidad pues luna dejaba escapar la quaffle descaradamente

-60 –0 a favor de los chicos- dijo julian con una sonrisa, oh si eso seria divertido

- suficiente- dijo hermione en voz alta para que la oyeran todas- chicas basta de calentamiento vamos a jugar de verdad

Ninguno de los chicos entendió eso pero les recorrió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal

El ataque lo iniciaron hermione y Catherine, la pelirroja llevaba la quaffle mientras hermione golpeaba con fuerza una bludger que distrajo a charlie, cat aprovecho esto para lanzar al bola aun confuso ron marcando su primero tanto

Los chicos contraatacaron , tratando de descentralizar al defensa de las dos chicas, llegaron hasta su arco y cuándo lanzaron, luna rechazo asombrosamente ese tiro

-lunática?- dijo fred sorprendido- de donde aprendiste eso?

- no les dije que mi primo hermano es John Wittaker es miembro de los halcones ?... nos divertimos mucho cuándo me invita a los entrenamientos……

- nuestro turno- dijo Catherine con malicia- tomo al quaffle y avanzo, los cazadores se fueron sobre ella y cuando iban a alcanzarla la chica se resbalo hacia abajo mientras, hermione la esperaba con su escoba donde cat llego limpiamente- _accio escoba_- dijo la pelirroja y su escoba se puso ala lado, la pelirroja volvió amontar en su escoba y retomo el vuelo ahora también los golpeadores la seguían

-punto- dijo Julián sonriente

Todo se pararon como?, todos habían seguido a Catherine pero hermione fue la que marco , los habían engañado en las narices….

-Esto no me gusta nada , nada- dijo fred y si gemelo asintió

Y ese fue el principió del fin, tanto hermione y Catherine hacían jugadas increíbles y pudieron retomar el marcador de una forma asombrosa, los chicos estaban casados y algo molestos por la clara habilidad de las chicas

En el ultimo momento harry diviso el brillo dorado de la snitch y se fue en su búsqueda ginny lo siguió y estuvo a punto de alcanzarla pero el moreno se le adelanto solo un poco consiguiendo la ansiada pelota alada

- el juego se termino- dijo Julián- quedaron empatados a 220 cada equipo

Todos bajaron cansados y sudorosos

- recuérdenme no volverme a burlarme de ustedes- les dijo fred

- de donde aprendiste eso?-dijo draco a hermione mientras se sentaban juntos en el pasto

- Catherine me enseño es una fanática- dio hermione con una sonrisa- además quería saber porque ron y harry están tan obsesionados con ese juego

La señora weasley les llevo limonada y todos entre broma las tomaron

- debo ir por Fleur-dijo bill– su vuelo debe de llegar en cualquier momento

- porque no viaja en polvos flu?- dijo charlie

- es una de sus manías ahora quiere entrara en el ministerio en asuntos muggles- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

- fleur . …..la campeona de beuxbatons?- dijo ron asombrado

- ella ha estado carteándose con tu hermano casi desde que se termino el torneo- dijo ginny sonriente- a mi me huele a que será le primero en casarse

-por eso al trajo a casa- dijo fred- quiere el visto bueno de mama

- vamos chicos no avergüencen a su hermano- dijo arthur con una sonrisa amable- hijo llévate el ford anglia

- no espera- dijo julian y le arrojo las llaves- llévate el mió es mas rápido

-trajiste un auto?- dijo charlie

-esperemos no le moleste señora weasley- dijo hermione- los dejamos en el cobertizo

Mas tardo en decirlo porque todos se fueron hacia donde estaban los coches , aparte del de el viejo y descompuesto ford anglia estaban alineados 7 hermosos autos, todos convertibles de distintos colores, además de la camioneta negra en al que vinieron los chicos

-wow- dijo bill- son hermosos

- el mió es el negro- dijo julian enseñándoselo

Cada uno dijo cual era su auto y cuándo fue el turno de ron

- el mió es el dorado- dijo ron y rápidamente se coloco entre hermione y Catherine

Pasaron 5 segundos hasta que la señora weasley explotó

-Ronald Billius Weasley que significa eso?- dijo molesta la señora weasley

- es mió mama- dijo ron algo incomodo- he trabajado y me han pagado …..-no podía decir que fue un regalo o lo obligarían a devolverlo-

- yo quiero un trabajo como el- dijo charlie

- no se preocupe molly- la calmo julian- es un trabajo bueno y el chico se esfuerza, estamos muy orgullosos con el

La señora weasley se olvido entonces de su enojo y bill puso salir a buscar a fleur en el coche de Julián, un rato mas tarde, al caer la tarde la señora weasley mando a desgnomizar el jardín, los chicos se divirtieron entonces lanzando gnomos por los aires y concursando a ver quien lanzaba a otros mas lejos

Los gemelos experimentaron con los pobrecillos sus últimos experimentos

En ese momento estaban probando un dulce que colocaron en el suelo, sus brillantes colores atraían a los gnomos quienes lo tocaban y de inmediato se tornaban de un color púrpura brillante

Causo risas a todos los demás

-los efectos duran solo 3 horas pero es genial para el día de los inocentes, ya hemos recibido pedidos, no los daña ni les provoca nada…..

-lamentablemente- dijo su hermano-

- ustedes son sensacionales chicos son muy graciosos……un knut a que vuelve a caer- dijo luna- e intenten ponerle esencia de mandrágora, con una pizca de raíz de gardenia para que salgan granos de color verde

-será cierto?- dijo george?-fred corrió a casa u trajo los ingredientes los cuales agregaron al dulce y todos vieron los resultados

Los gnomos eran de un púrpura un tenso y se llenaban de granos por todo el cuerpo

- donde has estado toda mi vida- dijo george abrazando a luna con fuerza-

-largo yo vi a la chica primero- dijo george empujando a su hermano y pensándose su alborotado cabello- dime luna, quieres ir al pueblo a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla

- déjenla en paz la van a sofocar- dijo ron molesto tomando aluna de la cintura y separándola de sus hermanos

-te lo dije fred- dijo dramáticamente su hermano- las mejores están ya apartadas

- aun nos quedan hermione y Catherine

Draco de inmediato paso una mano posesiva sobre la cintura de hermione y la atrajo hacia si mismo y harry le paso una mano por lo hombros de Catherine acercándola mas a el

- nos quedaremos solos hermano- dijo fred dramáticamente a su hermano

Todos se rieron y se fueron a dar una larga ducha ya que todos se habían cansado de las actividades, pero mientras todos entraban ginny le tomo la mano a Catherine para pedirle si podía hablar a solas, extrañada la pelirroja asintió y se marcharon rumbo al bosque cercano detrás de los corrales de gallinas, ante la mirada directa y curiosa de harry

-y bien que pasa ginny?- dijo cat directamente mientras paseaban por el lugar

-bueno es que veras no es fácil- dijo ginny con una sonrisa tímida- y bueno te he pedido ayuda a ti porque, te he tomado mucha confianza y jamás eme ocurriría decirle esto a mi madre o a mis hermanos…

- dime que es directamente y no te pongas misteriosa- dijo cat y después añadió burlonamente- a menos que me digas que estas embarazada no habría manera que……

Se paro de golpe pues ginny había abierto los ojos sorprendentemente

- diablos, ginny era una broma, porque te pones así?- dijo cat con rapidez- no me digas que estas embarazada?...

Ginny la observo directamente con una mirada de culpabilidad

Mientras en la madriguera julian estaba en la cocina platicando con los chicos y con la señora weasley

- así que un damphire- dijo molly- si tu cuerpo es fuerte y vigoroso, han dicho muchas cosas sobre los damphires… todas son ciertas?

-bueno , si somos casi-inmortales, fuertes, pero de ningún modo comemos carne humana , ni atacamos a cualquiera………..-fue interrumpido por george

- si, si- dijo george con los ojos ávidos- pero es cierto sobre la atracción de las chicas?

- si hombre-secundo fred- es cierto que todas las mujeres se enamoran de ustedes?

Harry. Draco y ron observaron a julian quien tenia una mirada distinta

- bueno a decir verdad- dijo julian con la mirada fija a algún punto pero a ninguno de los presentes- nosotros amamos distinto, yo he amado profundamente a solo 5 mujeres a lo largo de mi vida, a cada una profunda y devotamente, podría matar por ellas, pero, ellas, también de algún modo se enamoraron de mi, el amor es muy complejo, es muy distinto para cada quien, solo que en mi caso, es mas fuerte y mas profundo, porque bueno dos de ellas han muerto ,una mas desapareció y las otras dos…bueno las otras dos me han marcado…… así que si ,las mujeres se pueden enamorar de mi, pero yo me enamoro mas profundo de ellas

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Julián, ya que se oía tan enamorado que todos comenzaron a deducir de quien se había enamorado el damphire

En el bosque Catherine se encontraba sentada en un tronco mientras fumaba un cigarro

- me va a dar algo ginny- dijo la chica- me has dado un susto de muerte

- lo siento es que me sorprendió tu pregunta- dio ginny y por un momento pensé en estar embarazada

-pero no lo estas- dijo cat y la chica negó con la cabeza- bien, y no me vuelvas a hacer esto o te juro que te daré unas nalgadas- dijo una calada y pregunto- y bien entonces que te pasa?

- bueno es que me gusta un chico….-dijo ginny con un sonrojo

A cat se le cayo el cigarro…Esto era mil veces peor, hermione le había dicho que la menor de los weasley siempre había estado enamorada de harry, si seguía y le decía que quería estar con harry?, cat tendría que separarse, porque ella ,no quería a harry, cierto?

Pero verlo al lado de la pequeña de los weasley le estrujo el corazón sin saber porque

- y quien es el…..va en tu curso?- dijo cat aventurándose mientras fingía estar atenta al cigarro que había levantado

- no….. y ese es el problema… es amigo de mi hermano y se que jamás me dejara extra con el- dijo al chica con timidez

Ahora si que cat tenía el alma a en los pies, era harry segurísimo, y ahora que debía hacer, en toda la escuela ya habían muchos rumores de que salía con el e incluso se daban cortos besos en las horas de comida, algunos espontáneos, cuándo el pelinegro le decía una cosa graciosa….un momento porque estaba pensando en eso?

- y tu lo quieres?- dijo cat un poco nerviosa

- lo amo- dijo con firmeza y tranquilidad ginny- el es tan fuerte y valiente, es muy guapo y es leal, además es muy bueno y cariñoso sierpe que nos encontramos, no se, igual y me quiere solo como una hermanita menor con eso de que no tiene familia……….

Era harry, a cat le empezaron a salir imágenes de la cabeza, harry y ginny juntos en el lago, dejándola en las clases, en su sala común…….. por que ella no había estado con harry en al sala común?... porque ginny era de la familia?, si hubiera sido otra, le dejaría libre a cleo y le diría que no se metiera con sus cosas

Porque eso si harry era suyo , no podía estar con otra que no fuera ella……

Pero porque?

La respuesta la dejo completamente helada

No soportaría verlo con otra….

Pero porque? Era muy extraño ese carácter posesivo y si, lo admitía, celoso, por parte de ella, su relación con julian era muy abierta, no el importaba que el castaño tuviera otras aventuras con mujeres, incluso le divertía, con sirius, también, a pesar de que fue algo mas serio, el hombre de carácter abiertamente coqueto, sonreía con naturalidad a otras mujeres y Catherine ni lo notaba, entonces, porque con harry era diferente?, empezó a sentir algo subiendo por su garganta cuando ginny volvió a hablar

- me estas haciendo caso cat?- dijo la chica preocupada- parece que hay hipogrifos volando ……..

-perdón que me decías?- dijo cat agradecida con el cambio de tema para poder alejar peligrosos pensamientos de su cabeza

- que no se como conquistarlo, digo el nunca se fijaría en mi……. Ahora el ha cambiado se ha vuelto mas confiado más valiente, es decir, ya muchas chicas se han fijado y de verdad yo lo quiero , quiero que este conmigo

-y el…...te quiere?- dijo cat con un nudo en la garganta

- parece que si, cuándo estoy con el puedo sentir que yo le gusto un poco al menos- dijo sonrojada- por eso cat, quería pedirte. Me ayudarías a conquistarlo?

Magnifico

Encima de quitárselo quiere que se lo envuelva para regalo,un poco mas y le pedía se la madrina de la boda. Y como es eso de que a harry le gustaba, esos potter, regresaría al madriguera y le lanzaría un _avada_ así acabaría con todo y ya no tendría problemas……….

Diablos no podía hacerle daño, odiaba esos estupidos sentimientos nobles, gérmenes gryffindor se pegaban como la peste……..

-Si el te quiere...claro que te ayudare- se oyó decir mecánicamente, su corazón se volvió duro y no pudo ver a los ojos a ginny- te ayudare a conquistarlo……..

Ginny grito radiante de felicidad, abrazo a cat por el cuello y le daba las gracias profundamente

- gracias en serio- decía la niña rápidamente- eres en quien mas confió, se que nunca me traicionaras…. Jamás podría decírselo a mi familia ya sabes como se pondrían, será mejor que nos pongamos a ello cuando regresemos a clases, esto muy feliz…… ojala pueda conquistarlo, amor mucho a Neville

Genial, Catherine lo que quería hora era un trago de whisky no abrazos llenos de azúcar, tenia una idea se iría de la madriguera pretextaría algo y se marcharía a su villa en Italia, si eso sonaba mejor que estar oyendo como ginny se emparejaba con Neville el amor de su……..un momento………. Dijo neville????????

Cat se separo rápidamente de ginny y sujetándola en los hombros le pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- quien te gusta es longbottom?????-dijo cat con dureza

-si claro que es neville…..-dijo una confundida ginny- de quien pensabas que hablaba?

Cat sintió que todo el peso se iba de sus hombros , y al fin pudo dar un hondo suspiro, mas contenta que en mucho tiempo y sin saber exactamente el porque le dijo la verdad

-pensé que era potter…….-dijo con tranquilidad

- harry?- pregunto ginny- por Selene no, no es el, digo si es un buen chico, esta guapo y eso, además confieso los primeros años si me sentía muy atraída por el, pero bueno, ya sabes, como se dice?, no haríamos una buena pareja, el tiene ese complejo de salvador de los indefensos y creo que no me haría caso…….

A mi si me hará caso…..se dijo mentalmente cat

-oye, oye- dijo entonces suspicaz ginny- a ti te gusta harry?...estabas celosa????...-cat se volteo y se empezó a ir hacia la madriguera- vamos pero si ustedes dos son pareja no?... todo hogwarts lo sabe………

-solo salimos- dijo cat rápidamente caminando deprisa

-eso no es lo que ha dicho harry- dijo ginny con voz casual y deteniéndose

Cat se paro en seco y volteo a ver ala chica

- que ha dicho potter?- dijo con suavidad con los ojos como dos zafiros

-bueno neville me dijo que seamus le dijo a el-dijo ginny un poco nerviosa ante la profunda mirada de Catherine- que un chico de slytherin quería golpeara harry porque estaba saliendo contigo, y bueno tu eres de la casa de las serpientes y eso, pero el caso es que harry le dijo que no dejaría de salir contigo, hasta que tu quisieras y que nadie se iba a interponer en su relación y textualmente dijo "ella es mi chica", así ya sabes como macho dominante, lo pero es que había mas chicos de otras casas………. Mhhh no habías notado que desde hace tiempo los chicos tratan de evitarte la mirada?

- bueno si no son tan insistentes como antes- dijo cat tratando de que el sonrojo no se le notara ne la cara –pero no pensé que harry fuera…………

-celoso y posesivo?-dijo ginny burlona- querida, harry es un gryffindor, somos celosos y posesivos con nuestras cosas, no dejamos que nadie se les acerque siquiera……y también somos apasionados y devotos en al cama- y así ginny paso de largo y entro ala casa dejando a una pensativa Catherine

Dentro todos seguían conversando, pero ni hermione ni julian se veían por ningún lado, draco se coloco al lado de cat y le dijo

- herm me dijo que te esperaba en el fresno- dijo suavemente- ya sabes, asuntos de "casa"

Alguna misión ahí?, bueno ellos tenían vacaciones pero nunca se sabia en la organización, podrían llamarlos en cualquier momento , así que pensando en eso se encontró al resto de la triada sentada debajo del enorme fresno

-que sucede?- dijo la pelirroja- alguna misión importante

- ninguna misión- le explico hermione algo nerviosa- solo lo dijimos para que los chicos no nos siguieran.. es sobre………. Nuestra iniciación Damphire……

Catherine se quedo en silencio ante un atento julian, si esas chicas estaban muy confundidas, lo que el hacia por amor…….

-Bien como saben tiene que ser el 25 a las 11:30 de la noche, para poder alcanzar la luna nueva en su máximo, tengo ya la poción casi preparada, solo necesitamos un lugar donde hacerla

-nos van a descubrir no podemos hacer eso con mas de 20 personas en esta casa………-dijo de inmediato Catherine- y además quedamos que nadie mas iba a saberlo

- no lo haremos en ese bosque- señalo julian hacían donde cat acababa de hablar con ginny- ahí nadie nos molestara. Necesitan estar a solas durante una horas………… la primera transformación es la mas dolorosa……

- de acuerdo- dijo cat con firmeza-nos escabulliremos de los demás, cat les daremos una poción para dormir , de otro modo no nos podremos despegar de ellos- dijo hermione

-están seguras de querer hacerlo preciosas?- dijo julian con suavidad- saben que no es necesario………

De inmediato las miradas de ambas reflejaron duda, pero la quitaron de inmediato, ambas transmitían un poco de miedo…

-debemos hacerlo- dijo sin mas cat- una promesa es una promesa…..

Julian movió su cabeza, ya sabia porque lo hacían, tenían miedo de lo que sentían, era eso, trataban de protegerse a si mismas, al hacerse damphires , tendrían que cortar con sus relaciones actuales, y así protegerían su corazón………

-iré a buscar lo que falta- dijo con rapidez julian- tenia que dejarlas unos momentos a solas

Ambas chicas no se percataron de la marcha de julian hasta unos momentos después , pues las dos estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos

-No se si sea lo correcto- dijo en un susurro hermione pensando en draco- no se si el lo entienda

-entiéndelo no podemos dejar a julian solo se lo hemos prometido-dijo cat- el nos ha dado mucho como para dejarlo así

- y harry?- le dijo hermione levantando al mirada- lo dejaras solo a el?…

Harry………

-entre potter y yo no hay nada- dijo cat con firmeza- si lo hubiera lo pensaría, pero no hay nada…….. tu por otro lado debes de pensar en draco ,si no tienes la convicción será mejor que no lo hagas

-no es cierto- dijo hermione- tenemos que seguir con esto, desde un principio dijimos que nuestra relación seria pasajera

- eres una mentirosa- dijo cat con firmeza y ambas chicas se vieron a los ojos- si yo encontrara un chico que me viera de la misma forma que draco te ve a ti, mi vida seria muy diferente-dijo con sinceridad- piénsalo bien herms en esto no hay otra oportunidad….-se levanto y se marcho con rapidez de ahí

- pero cat- dijo hermione observando la partida de l pelirroja- tu ya tienes a alguien que te ve así……….

La tarde paso , pero la tensión era latente, Bill llego con fleur cargada de maletas quien al reconocer a ron y a harry los abrazo profundamente

- hola chicos- dijo fleur en un muy mejorado ingles- como están?

-hola fleur- dijo un tranquilo ron- que bueno que vienes a visitarnos- dijo asombrado a todos, en 4 el chico estaba que moría por la francesa, pero ahora la veía tranquilamente

-bill me ha invitado a pasar las fiestas con ustedes- dijo la rubia- y yo estoy encantada. A ustedes no los conozco- dijo de inmediato al ver a la triada y a luna

- ella es hermione- la conoces ya del torneo- dijo harry

-ah si al novia de víctor krum- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- que tal sigue ese chico?, me han dicho que sigue en la selección……..

-bueno yo me escribo mucho con víctor pero .. no somos novios- dijo hermione mientras sostenía la mano de draco quien estaba punto de estallar

- ellos son Catherine y julian dumont- dijo harry presentando al castaño y a la pelirroja

- están casados?- dijo fleur con extrañeza- vaya con la juventud

- somos primos- dijo cat con desden- nos ha invitado ron……

-el es draco malfoy- continuo harry

- slytherin me parece- dijo fleur con una mirada sonriente

-y ella luna lovegood- dijo ron mientras luna le lanzaba una mortal mirada aun extrañada francesa

_- le il est le mien d'accord ?, il m'appartient et se que ton tu es moitié veela, donc rien de sourires guiños ou tout inconnu, ou tendre desfigurar prudent ta belle face_(el es mió de acuerdo?, me pertenece y se que tu eres mitad veela ,así que nada de sonrisas guiños o cualquier mirada extraña, o tendré que desfigurar tu hermoso rostro)-dijo con una inmensa sonrisa que nada tenia que ver con lo que le dijo

Hermione, cat y julian que habían entendido a la perfección se colocaron la mano en al boca para ahogar la risa

Los chicos estaban demasiado asombrados pro el intercambio que no pusieron atención y ron estaba pasmado, no sabia que le había dicho luna a fleur que la había dejado con la boca abierta pero depuse s el dio un sonrisa autosuficiente

- _m'intéresse il est son frere ne vous préoccupez pas, par certain, __merci avantage dire que je suis belle, ton non ce rien mal _(a mi el que me interesa es su hermano no te preocupes, por cierto gracias por decir que soy hermosa tu no estas nada mal)

Luna sonrió entonces y se alejo de ahí , sin importarle nada

-y lo sigo diciendo- dijo fred a su hermano- las mejores están ocupadas…….

Para la cena los mayores sacaron las mesas y en medio de antorchas encendidas que les daban calor, cenaron entre risas bromas y juegos, luna , para extrañeza de todos estaba en un acalorada platica con los gemelos discutiendo los pros y las contras de utilizar escamas de sirena en pociones explosivas….cat y hermione seguían pensativas con el ritual de mañana, julian se había disculpado y no estaba en esos momentos ahí, ron con el entrecejo fruncido observaba y oía la platica de luna y los gemelos, mientras que draco y harry observaban preocupados a las chicas que solo jugueteaban con la comida, los adultos hablaban entre si de los planes para mañana

Poco tiempo después de ordenar las cosas, los señores weasleys se fueron a dormir, los demás se fueron a la sala, mientras un agitado Julián llegaba de la chimenea

-a donde fuiste?- dijo ginny curiosa

- tuve que ir por unas cosas que necesitaba- respondió con tranquilidad julian- nada de importancia

-bien porque tenemos que hablar todos- dijo bill y charlie asintió tomando una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino

-tenemos que hablar de lo que haremos mañana ne la cena- dijo charlie

-mañana?- dijo cat- ya tenemos los que haremos en cuanto a comida y decoración?

- no hablamos de eso- dijo fred

-hablamos del entretenimiento- secundo george

- que tipo de entretenimiento- dijo fleur que como todos aquellos que no tenían sangre weasley en las venas no entendía nada

- todos los años después de la cena hacemos un espectáculo….-dijo charlie- a veces hacemos obras de teatro……… bailamos…..el año pasado no se pudo por…... Bueno ya saben y los años anteriores no habían estado todos

-no te olvides de los títeres de ronald antes de que se fuera a hogwarts. Bromeo bill

- uy eso es un clásico-. Dijo charlie – siempre lo recordare

Ron algo molesto les dio una mirada fría y calculadora…..

-como sea deben empezara dar ideas- dijo ginny- yo la verdad no se tengo nada preparado

-podríamos bailar- propuso charlie

-pero si de todas formas lo haremos- dijo ron- seremos muchos en al casa

- vendrán tonks y remus, además de los que ya estamos aquí…..-empezó a decir fred

-severus dijo que se pasaría con dumbledore un rato- dijo cat- adema s remus traerá a nuestras mascotas……..

-algo grande…..-empezó a decir bill mientras escribía- ojala pueda venir percy………

Todos se callaron ante la mención del mas serio de los weasleys, draco noto como cat apretaba las manos

- ya se- dijo luna demasiado inocente para engañar a cualquiera- porque no hacemos un concierto entre todos?

- un concierto?- dijo ron extrañado a su lado

- si ,somos muchos cada uno podría cantar o tocar, o en su defecto bailar, así divertiríamos a los mayores- dijo la chica

-que sean parejas al azar- propuso hermione- así seria mas divertido, los demás podemos ayudar también

-perfecto- dijo bill apuntándolo todo en una libreta – creo que llegamos a un acuerdo

-yo no puedo cantar- dijo ginny

-tienes que cantar, es tradición de la familia-le dijo fred

-nosotras te ayudaremos- dijo hermione – para que puedas hacerlo bien

Ginny sonrió entonces estaba decidido cantarían todos

Después apuntaron sus nombres en papelitos y cada quien leyó con quien le tocaría cantar, algunos tenían que cantar dos veces , pero no quisieron dar mas detalles, bill, charlie ,fleur y ginny se fueron a acostar, mientras los gemelos se retiraban para hacer algunas pociones mas, Julian también se marcho argumentando que tenía cosas que hacer pues mañana era luna nueva y todos sabían lo que significaba eso

Luna se quedo jugando ajedrez con ron mientras que draco y hermione desaparecían misteriosamente del lugar

Cat se levanto y salio de la casa a caminar un rato, harry se ofreció a seguirla y al chica acepto con una sonrisa

Mientras en el cobertizo , donde estaba ahora ocupado pro los autos, hermione y draco trataban de pasar un "tiempo de calidad a solas"

-no es que me queje- dijo draco mientras besaba hermione y trataba de quitarle la playera al mismo tiempo- pero no nos dejan estar solos

- yo pienso lo mismo-dijo hermione mientras le desabrochaba la camisa al chico

Ambos se metieron al automóvil de la morena que era el único que tenia el techo puesto, y eso les daba mas intimidad

-crees que se den cuenta que faltamos? dijo hermione mientras besaba la nuca de draco

- quieres hablar de eso realmente?- dijo draco malicioso mientras le desabrochaba el sostén y el acariciaba la circunferencia de su sonrosado pecho

-y si nos descubren?- dijo hermione pero ya no pudo oír la contestación del rubio pues ahora su boca había ocupado el lugar de su mano y le acariciaba sensualmente los pechos

Draco complacido ante el alto a las quejas, siguió acariciando y besando el cuerpo de su hermione….

Catherine mientras tanto caminaba con harry ante le manto de estrellas que les iluminaban el lugar

-porque tenemos que salir a caminar- dijo harry mientras observaba de reojo a la pelirroja

- les damos intimidad a los demás y fingimos que los dejamos solos "sin querer"- dijo Catherine- además es una hermosa noche, la oscuridad no cubre por completo el lujar, todavía hay retazos de luz …..

-siempre habrá luz para la oscuridad- le dijo harry acercándose a la chica

-en serio lo crees?- le dijo Catherine- algunas veces la oscuridad puede cubrirlo por completo y si hay nubes no saldrán las estrellas……

-si hay nubes-dijo harry pasándole una mano por los hombros- entonces también podría haber viento para arrascar las nubes y así tendrías estrellas

La chica dio un pequeño sonido de burla

- eres siempre así?- le dijo con sarcasmo

- como- dijo harry confundido

-optimista-dijo simplemente cat deteniéndose y sentándose en el césped- siempre tienes que ver la luz al final del túnel

-supongo que es el síntoma del "elegido"- dijo harry con una sonrisa burlona- si no soy optimista es como decir que voldemort ganara

Cat se rió suavemente ante al pequeña broma del chico

- tienes razón- dijo la pelirroja- además, es bueno que lo seas, porque sabes perfectamente que no estas alardeando, eres poderoso potter……… que nadie te diga nunca que no lo eres

- gracias- dijo harry sentándose la lado de ella- el que venga de tu parte ya es mucho…..

-son sus estupidos virus gryffindors- dijo cat asqueada- se pegan por todas partes

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron en silencio contemplando las estrellas

- no puedo ir a notre dame- dijo cat- porque Al nos pidió que protegiéramos el lugar

- proteger?- dijo harry- por la gente que habrá no es así?

- así es- dijo cat- julian fue a levantar las barreras……..cuando deseo ir a notre dame, pero me da mucho gusto estar aquí….

- te ves mucho mas alegre que de costumbre- dijo harry

-Tu crees?- dijo cat algo sorprendida- no se , tal vez sea el hecho de estar con todos ustedes…… era lo que me hacia falta en mi vida me parece

- pero si tu vida es perfecta, tu eres perfecta- le dijo harry- eres inteligente y estudiosa, ágil, buena ne hechizos eres un espía nivel 0

- nadie es perfecto harry- dijo cat- yo soy eso que tu dices, tal vez, pero también soy una huérfana que tuvo que luchar mucho para ser ágil y fuerte , también soy adicta al cigarro y me enojo con facilidad, soy muy posesiva ,celosa y me enojo por tonterías.. .. soy practicante e las artes oscuras y no creo en el amor y en los sentimientos, no hay cuantos de hadas para mi-dijo sin verlo al rostro

Pero entonces harry le tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a que lo viera

- aun así…para mi…. Eres perfecta-dijo el chico sin despegar esa mirada esmeralda de los ojos de la chica-

Catherine se perdió en el embrujo de esos poderosos ojos esmeraldas y por primera vez, en toda su vida se dejo llevar y acerco su rostro al de harry para darse un suave y sencillo beso, pero que encerraba muchos sentimientos

Cuando se separaron cat lo miro con una sonrisa pequeña pero después pareció percatarse de algo y levantándose de un salto se metió dentro de la casa dejando a un confundido harry

A la mañana siguiente una radiante y sonriente hermione preparo el desayuno sorprendiendo a la señora weasley que siempre se levantaba temprano, cat solo le sonrió a la chica entendiendo el porque de su desvelo y desayuno sin decir una palabra, después de recogerlo todo las chicas empezaron a preparar la comida mientras los hombres se dedicaban a decorar al casa y ponían los arreglos para su breve concierto que darían, claro esta la sorpresa no la sabían los mayores puesto que habían colocado unas mantas negras tapando lo que seria el "escenario"

- como pudieron conseguir los instrumentos tan rápido- le dijo bill a harry, ron y draco quienes estaban poniendo la bocinas

- digamos que conocemos a alguien que tenia los instrumentos- dijo draco con una sonrisa misteriosa

Era mas de medio día, los guisos salían y entraban del horno, era mucha comida para al cantidad de gente que habría, así que la señora weasley sabia que alcanzaría nada mas para cubrir el apetito de los chicos

Luna salio un momento pues su platillo estaba en el horno y no la necesitaban mas, así que salió al patio para ver los preparativos donde fue interceptada por harry, draco y ron quienes se veían algo nerviosos

-oye luna porque sugeriste el concierto- dijo draco yendo al grano como siempre

-bueno pues se cual es su misión- dijo luna y sonrió ante las caras de espanto de los chicos- pero no se preocupen que yo no diré nada, además se me ha encomendado ser su agente de inteligencia mientras les nombran uno nuevo y me pareció buena idea ver en que estado están antes de ir al casting

-maravilloso- dijo ron

-con tu ayuda será mas fácil- dijo harry con una sonrisa- la verdad estamos algo nerviosos

-que tocaras tu?- dijo luna a draco

- yo creo que el teclado, aprendí a tocar el piano en casa y no creo que haya mucho problema

-yo tocare la guitarra- dijo harry me gusta ese instrumento y el profesor de la academia nos enseño bien

- y yo me inclino por la batería- dijo ron con una sonrisa arrogante- los bateristas se llevan la mejor parte

Luna sonrió, las sorpresas se las darían ellos cuándo Al les dijera el porque de esa misión

Pero no pudieron hablar mas, ya que remus llego hacia donde ellos estaban , muy sonriente y con un perro pequeño siguiéndole los pies

- hola chicos como están?- dijo remus cuándo llego a ellos

- hola, yo seguiré en al cocina tu mama puede ser una dictadora en cuanto a los platillos se refiere- dijo luna despidiéndose de todos y se acerco a ron solo un momento para susurrar- yo amo a los bateristas- y dejado a un ron algo descolocado se marcho de ahí

- llegaste temprano- dijo harry al hombre quien revisaba el decorado

- en hogwarts no me necesitaban así que vine con hocicos y con tonks quien quiso llegar a ayudar

Todos sabían que Nimphadora tonks era algo….distraída con las cosas ,así que decidieron no acercarse a la cocina en un buen rato

Sirius en su forma de animago veía los preparativos en el jardín con una sonrisa en su perruno rostro…..

Mientras tanto en la cocina a cat le sorprendió que la señora weasley, hermione y ginny alejaran todo lo posible a tonks quien sonreía tímidamente

- entonces…nymphadora cierto?- dijo cat mientras acaba la primera bandeja de galletas

- por favor dime tonks- dijo la auror quién ese día llevaba el pelo de un chillón rojo con algunas mechas verdes "por la ocasión"- nymphadora es el nombre que me puso mi madre para castigarme por nacer

- esta bien tonks- dijo cat - entonces eres auror y metamorfomaga cierto?

- si , trabajo en el ministerio y para la orden –dijo al chica-me sorprende que lo hayas descubierto rápidamente, me alegra que me hayan invitado a su celebración, mis padres se irán de viaje y la verdad no me gusta estar sola en estas fechas

- ya sabes que es un honor querida- intervino la señora weasley mientras sacaba un jarra de vidrio y al colocaba en al mesa….algo alejada de tonks

- porque le alejan las cosas que…….-cat había empezado a decir cuándo la jarra se cayo- se pueden romper……..

-digamos que soy algo descuidada- dijo tonks- por eso no puedo de ser de mucha ayuda

- a mi me puedes ayudar- le dijo cat de inmediato y todas las miradas femeninas

recayeron en ella- agrégale estas cerezas a las galletas no es tan difícil y veras que nadie saldrá herido….

Tonks el dio un mirada de profundo agradecimiento, colocar cerezas resultaba un tarea sencilla y lo mejor los recipientes eran de plástico……

Así las mujeres siguieron con lo suyo, todos vigilando sus platillos preparando otros y claro esta vigilando donde estaban las manos de tonks en todo momento

En eso tonks empezó a tararear un tonada, la chica estaba contenta , no solo estaba ayudando sin derramar nada, si no que también pasaría las fiestas con el, con la persona que quería…..

-_Solía pensar que a lo mejor me amabas, ahora nene estoy segura-_canto luna con suavidad mientras las demás volteaban las cabezas-que?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-esa es la canción no?

- conoces la canción?- dijo tonks contenta

- es una buena canción-dijo luna- y estaría muy bien para cocinar

-espera que tengo el disco en mi bolso- dijo tonks saliendo de repente de la cocina cat

logro salvar el recipiente de galletas que la chica había tirado al salir tan deprisa

Llego rápidamente y la señora weasley les dijo donde podían poner el disco, hechizándolo pudieron colocar el disco de esa banda muggle

- es algo vieja- dijo tonks- pero siempre me levanta el animo

- creo haberla oído- dijo hermione- es un grupo muggle no?

- si- dijo tonks sonriente

- mi madre solía ponerla en ocasiones- confeso fleur

-entonces cantémosla todas- dijo tonks animada

- porque no?- dijo cat – dicen que así se agrega mejor sazón a la comida….

Tonks puso el CD en el aparto y una música movida empezó a sonar

Las chicas y una reacia molly empezaron a bailar , mientras comenzaban a cantar la canción a una sola voz

**I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I´m sure  
And I just can´t wait 'til the day, when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
'Cause I just can´t wait till you write me, you´re comin´ around **

**Solía pensar que a lo mejor me amabas, ahora nene estoy segura  
Y no puedo esperar el día, en que golpees mi puerta  
Ahora cada vez que voy al buzón, tengo que detenerme  
Porque no puedo esperar a que me escribas, para decirme que vienes**

Las chicas sonreían mientras hacían exageradas poses de cantantes agarrando los instrumentos de cocina como micrófonos, la señora weasley las impacto a todas al cantar el coro con una voz potente y melodiosa

**  
Now I´m walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I´m walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I´m walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don´t it feel good, hey, all right now,  
and don´t it feel good, hey, yeah **

**Ahora estoy caminando al sol  
Estoy caminando al sol  
Estoy caminando al sol  
Se siente bien, no, hey, ahora bien, y se siente bien,  
no, hey, yeah**

Hermione se sentía feliz de estar entre familia, un sentimiento que jamás creyó volver a sentir, serían las primeras navidades con sus padres muertos, pero todo el calor de hogar que le brindaban la reconfortaban un poco

I **used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it´s true  
And I don´t wanna spend my whole life, just a waitin´ for you  
Now I don´t want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no-no-no  
I said baby I just want you back, and I want you to stay **

**Solía pensar que a lo mejor me amabas, ahora se que es cierto  
Y no quiero pasar toda mi vida, solo esperando por ti  
Ahora no te quiero de vuelta por el fin de semana, ni de vuelta por un día no – no - no  
Te digo nene que quiero que vuelvas, y quiero que te quedes**

Catherine sonrió, ellas eran sus amigas, sus primeras amigas, aparte de hermione la chica no tenia mucho contacto con mujeres pues creían que ella era una chica que les quitaría a los novios, o que les haría alguna maldad , pero cat nuevamente se sorprendía de la capacidad de los weasleys de hacer sentir a cualquier a en confianza y como si siempre hubiera sido parte de la familia

Mientras las chicas hacían un despliegue coreográfico algo exagerado, los hombres habían terminado con todos los decorados, y en ese momento entraban a la casa y al oír música fueron hacia donde estaban las chicas y sin hacer ningún ruido la siguieron observando

**Oh yeah...Now I´m walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I´m walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I´m walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don´t it feel good, hey, all right now,  
and don´t it feel good, hey, yeah  
Oh yeah, and don´t it feel good**

**Oh yeah.. ahora estoy caminando al sol  
Estoy caminando al sol  
Estoy caminando al sol  
Se siente bien, no, hey, ahora bien, y se siente bien,  
no, hey, yeah  
Oh yeah, y se siente bien, no**

La comida se había olvidado por unos instantes, mientras fleur ,luna y ginny se subían a unos bancos simulando ser coristas, tonks y la señora weasley cantaban junto con la música y hermione y cat simulaban tocar una la batería y la otra una guitarra imaginaria, eso si, ninguna de las mujeres dejaba de cantar

**Walkin´ on sunshine...walkin´ on sunshine...yeah **

**Caminando al sol... caminando al sol..yeah**

**  
**Los hombres del otro lado miraban entre sorprendidos y atónitos el comportamiento de las chicas, los gemelos claro esta habían sacado rápidamente la cámara de fotos mágicas, eso era algo que no podían perderse

**  
I feel a love, I feel a love, I feel a love that´s really real  
I feel a love, I feel a love, I feel a love that´s really real **

**Siento el amor, siento el amor, siento el amor, que es realmente real  
Siento el amor, siento el amor, siento el amor, que es realmente real**

I´m walkin´ on sunshine (whoa oh )  
I´m walkin´ on sunshine (whoa oh )  
I´m walkin´ on sunshine (whoa oh ) 

**Estoy caminando al sol  
Estoy caminando al sol  
Estoy caminando al sol**

Hora todas estaban en las algo complicadas sillas mientras seguían moviendo las caderas y cantando sumamente mas felices lo que hubieran creído y mientras tanto los chicos ahora sonreían al ver a las mujeres desinhibirse de esa manera

**And don´t it feel good, hey, all right now  
And don´t it feel good, I say it, say it, say it again, now**

**Se siente bien, no, hey, ahora bien, y se siente bien, no, **

**hey, yeah, lo digo, lo digo, una y otra vez**

Tan distraídas acabaron la canción que sonrieron y fue entonces cuándo un coro de aplausos se oyó , las chicas de inmediato voltearon y sonrojadas se bajaron de la sillas

-vaya que tenemos artistas en casa george- dijo fred malicioso

- y nadie no lo había dicho…… Me siento triste- dijo george

-querida- dijo arthur – no sabia que bailaras así

- cállense todos o no habrá cena para ustedes- dijo la siempre autoritaria molly- y será mejor que se metan a arreglar nosotras estamos por terminar esto y entonces será nuestro turno

Los chicos inteligentemente decidieron obedecer ya que los platillos se veían realmente apetitosos y no querían perdérselos así que emprendieron la huida excepto por remus quien se marcho para ir por los animales de los chicos

Para el inicio de la noche los chicos ya estaban cambiados y estaban sonrientes platicando detalles y anécdotas, las mujeres se estaban arreglando y los animales de los espías estaban descansando, a excepción de cleo y hedwing que últimamente habían hecho buenas migas y se habían ido a "cazar", harry les advirtió no alejarse mucho pues la casa estaba protegida pero que no sabían si alguien iba a intentar algo

Así pues la parte baja de la sala estaba llena de hombres los cuales esperaban impacientes alas mujeres, todos con sus mejores galas, arreglados, todo esta listo, la comida en las mesas, el escenario listo, los regalos debajo del árbol y eso si

Muerdago por todos partes, regalo obviamente de los gemelos los cuales habían puesto en lugares inverosímiles-el baño y el cobertizo por nombrara solo dos- los demás sabían por donde escaparse pero las chicas que habían estado casi todo el día en al cocina pues no tenían ni idea

-cuánto mas tardan?- dijo ron- ya tengo hambre

-ya vamos- dijo al señora weasley quien fue la primera en bajar llevaba una túnica de un suave color verde que la hacia ver muy guapa a pesar de su edad el señor weasley la tomo de la mano para salir con ella- ahí vienen las chicas ….se caerán de espaldas……

-si claro- se mofo ron

- disculpen la tardanza- dijo entonces luna y a ron se le paro el corazón, la chica vestía una falda color azul eléctrico, un suéter de color blanco con franjas azules, unas mayas blancas y unos zapatos bajos terminaban el atuendo , ron quien dejo de respirar solo atino a ofrecer su brazo- debemos de esperar a las demás

-hola- dijo fleur la chica con un vestido color rojo ajustado llego, el corte en v y el cabello suelto le daban la apariencia de toda una diosa, bill sonrió y rápidamente le ayudo a bajar los últimos escalones

- deben de ver a las demás- dijo ginny sonriente- llevaba una falda larga de color verde y un suéter color negro- su hermano charlie fue quién le ofreció el brazo

-nervioso?-dijo un burlón draco a harry quien seguía viendo hacia las escaleras

- no tanto como tu en estos momentos- dijo harry señalando las escaleras

Entonces draco levanto al vista hacia donde harry le señalaba y dejo de respirar, pues Hermione venia bajando las escaleras

Hermione se había puesto un vestido color ciruela resaltando el negro de su cabello que lo tenía recogido en un pasador algunos mechones se escapaban dándole un toque sensual y travieso, descendió con elegancia, los zapatos de tacón ayudaban y draco atino a abrazarla y darle un beso en los labios

- te ves hermosa

- tu también estas muy apuesto- dijo hermione observando a su dragón quien estaba con unos pantalones negros y un suéter verde botella

- vaya las chicas si se han esmerado- dijo tonks bajando las escaleras con rapidez- la metamorfomaga había elegido pantalones de mezclilla con una playera de color negro que a pesar de verse normal el escote que tenia haría levantar a un muerto- remus como todo un caballero la ayudo a descender las escaleras

Al ultima era Catherine

Y en su lugar aprecio un ángel

No, esperen al mente de harry le jugo una mala broma

Era Catherine y parecía un ángel

- no nos tardamos tanto o si?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- llevaba un vestido a mitad del muslo con algo de vuelo de color plata, parecía tener algunos brillantes en el borde de la falda el escote eran dos tiras que se sujetaban a la nuca, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta, se veía fresca y tranquila pero harry fue a su encuentro

- la espera valió al pena- dijo devorándola con los ojos

La chica se complació y estuvo tentada de darle un beso se veía apuesto con su camisa azul y sus pantalones caqui

-me permites fred?-dijo george imitando un caballero y haciéndole una reverencia a su hermano

- será un honor george- dijo el otro imitándolo y tomándole la mano

- estamos todos ya?- dijo ron quien recupero el habla

-ahora si- dijo julian quien observó a dumbledore y a snape llegar por al chimenea

-perdón el retrazo- dijo el venerable anciano- los alumnos se han marchado ya…

- gracias por la invitación- dijo snape con reticencia demasiados weasleys para su placer-veo que te gusto el vestido que te mande cat-dijo el hombre mirando tranquilamente como la pelirroja estaba al lado de potter, cosa que seguía sin gustarle

- muy bello padre- dijo la chica sin ningún sentimiento en la voz pero ambos eran así, pero sabían lo que sentía el otro aunque demostrara en su cara una fría indiferencia

Sirius eligió ese momento para hacerse de su forma humana asombrando a algunos

- estas vivo- dijo tonks separándose de remus y llenado a abrazar a sirius

-también me alegro de verte tonks- dijo sirius y al verla pregunta en los ojos de la chica agrego- por hoy dejemos las explicaciones y disfrutemos al velada..c roe que ahora si somos todos no?

Los weasleys de inmediato callaron

-percy..-dijo ginny con voz ahogada

- aun no llega?- dijo cat algo sorprendida- pensé que ella estaría aquí

- no creo que llegue- dijo al señora weasley con la mirada baja- no es problema vamos todos en la mesa

Todos notaron al tristeza de molly y entonces fue cat quien estallo

- ah no eso si que no……- dijo la chica furiosa y se separo de harry de un brinco- ya vera ese ingrato- se acerco a la chimenea y arrojando u puñado de polvos flu exclamo furiosa- ministerio de magia – y desapareció entre las llamas

-hará lo que creo que hará?- dijo fred un poco nervioso ya que todos pudieron sentir la fría furia de la pelirroja

- no creen que alguien debe de acompañarla- dijo charlie

- no creo que sea adecuado- dijo julian con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- ella no es una buena compañía si esta en ese estado……

Mientras tanto en el ministerio de magia todos estaban apurados por llegar a sus casas, las chimeneas estaban colapsadas y ni se dieron cuenta de la llegada de una furiosa pelirroja, quien ataviada en ese vestido plata parecía mas un ángel destructor que cualquier otra cosa

Encontrar a percy fue fácil, pregunto en recepción de inmediato le dieron la ubicación de la oficina del chico Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, además ,los jóvenes que paseaban por ahí se complacieron en ayudar a la bella pelirroja que buscaba a alguien, claro esta, cat, había sido amable, ya que después de todo ,era una espía y podía controlar los sentimientos pero aun así, sentía la furia en su interior

Percy weasley en esos momentos estaban enfrascado en pergaminos, trabajo y mas trabajo todo para no tener que ir a las fiesta de navidad de sus padres, sabía que habría mas invitados pero el no asistiría, no podría después de lo pasado

Marcy, su secretaria le traería mas reportes y se marcharía a casa, afortunada, pensó el chico, ella si tiene un lugar a quién llamar hogar

De pronto un alboroto lo hizo levantar la vista , marcy estaba gritando , se levanto pero en ese momento una chica pelirroja entro por la puerta abriéndola bruscamente

El chico la reconoció de inmediato era la sacerdotisa de los selenitas Catherine Snape….

-Percy Ignatius Weasley-bramo la chica en al puerta- que te crees que estas haciendo aquí

- oye tu- dijo marcy de joven aspecto y de gruesas gafas- no le hables así al señor weasley

Catherine quien estaba a punto de perder el control solo atino a sacar de entre su elegante vestido su arma con la que apunto a la chica

-lárgate de aquí- siseo con furia-o te disparare, mi paciencia tiene un limite

-no dejare al señor percy solo- dijo la tonta secretaria pensado erróneamente que cat no distaría o que no era una arma de verdad, quizás solo no conocía un revolver

- marcy has lo que ella te dice- dijo con cuidado percy al reconocer esa arma muggle

- o que……..-empezaba a decir marcy cuándo el disparo al techo de cat le hizo caer unos trozos de cemento en la cabeza

-……. o eso- dijo cat sin verla- ahora lárgate y cierra la puerta

La chica corriendo obedeció cuando sintió que esa loca pelirroja hablaba en serio, cuando cerro fue percy quien se encaro a la chica quien ya había guardado el arma

- que sucede porque ha entrado así a mi oficina?- dijo el chico contrariado- aquí no conocen esas armas

-pues por su bien espero que nadie mas entre o ahora si disparare- dijo cat- y ahora tu engreído orgulloso y yo tendremos una charla…………

Mientras tanto en la madriguera….

-ya lleva 20 minutos- dijo un preocupado harry- debo ir por ella

- quédate en donde estas potter- le dijo snape quien estaba bebiendo algo de ponche- cat vendrá pronto, no deben de tardar , y conociéndola lo mejor será alejarnos un poco de ella y su enfado……..

- recuerdas la vez que fuimos al circo?- dijo julian al hombre con una sonrisa burlona

- jamás volveré a llevarla a esos lugares muggles- espeto el hombre- todo fue tu culpa

- que paso?-dijo draco

- bien todo estaba perfecto, cat nunca había ido al circo – dijo snape- los malabaristas y acróbatas la dejaron encantada, desde ahí quiso practicar gimnasia, e incluso los animales estuvieron bien, pero después de que termino al función ella insistió en irse a despedir de los animales, el idiota de aquí –señalo a julian- la animo y fuimos, entonces vio que maltrataban a los elefantes con un látigo para entrenarlos……-dio un hondo suspiro-…. Bueno en ese momento ella aplico hechizos a diestra y siniestra, e incluso transformo al entrenador en un elefante……

Todos prorrumpieron en risas

- Y eso no fue todo- dijo Julián- entablo una demanda por maltrato de los animales y clausuraron el circo, los elefantes fueron a un refugio, incluso el entrenador transformado en uno

- a ella no le gusta que se maltrate a nadie sin poder defenderse- dijo snape- tiene esa manía suya

- cuantos años tenia?-dijo harry muy contento

- 10 años- dijo snape

- 10 años y pudo transformar a un hombre en elefante?- dijo simplemente admirado dumbledore

- yo también lo he pensado pero creo que su poder vino de la furia que sentía- dijo snape lentamente- un poco menos de la que tenía ahorita

-pobre percy- dijo fred y los demás asintieron

En esos momentos la simas de la chimenea crecieron y de ellas salió una orgullosa y tranquila cat quien sin decir nada de la mirada de los presentes- ya que se veía extrañamente tranquila se coloco al lado de harry y lo tomo del brazo

-cat que…-había dicho el chico pero se callo ya que entre las llamas venia un dubitativo percy

Percy el hermano mas alto y el único weasley con lentes se quedo parado en medio de todos sin saber que hacer, todos pudieron ve runa marca rojiza en su mejilla izquierda y que las gafas estaban algo torcidas

Sin mas percy tomo aire y fue hacia donde estaban sus padres

-perdón por haber sido un orgulloso- dijo el chico y abrazo a su madre

Con eso bastaba para que molly prorrumpiera en sollozos ahogados y abrazara con fuerza a su hijo su padre le dio unas palmadas en el hombro

Nadie sabría nunca lo que habían platicado percy y cat pero debió ser importante ya que percy también pidió perdón a sus hermanos , y les dijo que jamás volvería a separarse de su familia, también pidió permiso para volver a casa,

El ambiente se relajo e ya que cat se hizo mas amable con percy el cual cuándo estaba con ella le sonreía y le hablaba con mucha amabilidad

- algún día me los dirás?- le dijo harry, interrogante a la chica mientas se sentaban ala mesa

- algún día potter- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Como era de esperarse los platillos estaban deliciosos, cada uno de ellos preparada con cariño y afecto no podía resultar mas que un manjar, carnes de todo tipo, verduras, patatas en fin, había comida para un regimiento

-excelente comida molly- dijo albus a la mujer- no había probado algo tan rico

- las chicas me han ayudado- dijo molly- yo sola no había podido con todo

- pero aun faltan los postres- dijo ginny y la cara de los presentes se ilumino-me ayudas cat?

-la pelirroja asintió y se levanto para ir por las bandejas que los contenían

- cat hizo galletas?-dijo snape a Julián quien estaba a su lado

-oh si- dijo con placer el chico- pero ya de una vez te digo que esta vez son todas para mi

- eso ya lo veremos damphire-dijo supe mirando al cocina con avidez

Harry no entendió la ansiedad que se veía en el rostro de ambos hombres cuándo ginny cargando una charola y cat cargando una y haciendo levitar dos mas hizo su aparición

- aquí están- dijo ginny- tenemos natilla , pastel, helado y galletas obra de Catherine

-algunos empezaron con natilla, otros con helado, snape y julian se fueron directo a las galletas y nadie lo entendió hasta que las fueron probando

- esto es delicioso- dijo ron el catador oficial de la velada-

-siempre he dicho que cathy tiene el poder de dominar a cualquiera con sus galletas-dijo Julián mientras devoraba otra

Y la verdad nadie la cabía duda ya que veían al siempre serio severus snape comiendo sin ninguna preocupación galleta tras galleta

- son de nuez y chocolate?-dijo hermione también era la primera vez que las probaba-

-y les coloco esencia de cerezas-dijo cat-también hay de nueces, vainilla, natilla

-espero me des la receta querida están realmente deliciosas- dijo la señora weasley

- tonks me ayudo a decorarlas- dijo cat al sentir tanta atención- de ella también es el merito

- tienen un sabor tan increíble-dijo la aludida- que ni yo pude arruinarlas

Todos quedaron satisfechos y luna observo como los gemelos agarraban algunas galletas para seguirlas comiendo después

- bien ahora que estamos satisfechos- dijo charlie- nosotros nos vamos a preparar la función de esta navidad

Los mayores se quedaron confundidos, incluso tonks quién se quedo sentada entre sirius y remus

Detrás de los telones había ropa y unos ya se iban cambiando

- pero yo que hago aquí- dijo percy algo triste- yo no he preparado nada

- de eso nada- dijo cat- yo participare contigo también- y le dio una enorme sonrisa

-quienes van primero?

-echémoslo ala suerte que cada pareja saque un papelito- dijo luna acercándose con una bolsa

Después deque quedaron los lugares bien distribuidos , se pusieron de acuerdo en como los ayudarían los demás, que algunos tocaban instrumentos ayudarían a otros, pero eso si la pareja debía ser el centro de atracción

Después de un rato en el que todos se habían cambiado fue mismísimo percy el encargado de ser el maestro de ceremonias

- bienvenidos sean en esta ocasión tendremos un concierto de navidad para todos ustedes espero lo disfruten- dio y se fue tras el telón

Albus, severus, virus, remus, tonks, molly y arthur estaban sentados en unas sillas que habían colocado adelante del escenario

-para la primera presentación se oyó la voz de fred- tendrán el agrado de tener a la parejita de oro, que ya huelen a boda…. La hermosa fleur Delacourt y mi hermano bill weasley. La canción es She wills be loved

El telón se abrió, fleur llevaba un guitarra en su pecho y bill fue quien tomo el micrófono, ron estaba en la batería mientras george estaba en el teclado, harry ayudo en el bajo, todos tenían pantalones de mezclilla y camiseta negra, fleur llevaba una minifalda vaquera y una camisa amarillo bajo, bill llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca

Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a fleur ya que es mas o menos la historia de nuestro amor- dijo bill algo sonrojado

Fleur fue quien empezó a tocar, sus dedos delicados y elegantes rasgaron la guitarra mientras ron hacia los mismo y george y harry la seguían entonces para asombro de todo bill comenzó a tocar con voz cadenciosa y melodiosa

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

Reina de belleza de solo 18 años  
Tenía algunos problemas con ella misma  
El siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla  
Ella siempre perteneció a alguien más

Bill se la cantaba a fleur quien algo sonrojada seguía tocando sin dejarlo de ver, recordando al primera vez que se vieron en el torneo de magos

**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**

**Conduje millas y millas  
Y terminé en tu puerta  
Te he tenido tantas veces pero de alguna manera  
Quiero más**

Bill recordaba como la cara de la francesa no se le habia quitado de la cabeza y en un arranque de decision se marcho desde egipto hasta francia donde sabia que podia localizar a la chica 

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**

**No me importa pasar cada día  
En la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia torrencial  
Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y será amada  
Ella será amada**

Ella ya se había graduado pero el chico al busco por todos lados, incluso se compro rento un auto para buscar la casa de la chica, la encontró en unos suburbios pero al no saber que hacer, simplemente, se quedaba fuera de su casa para intentar hablarle

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**

**Golpea mi ventana, toca mi puerta  
Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa  
Sé que tiendo a ser tan inseguro  
Ya no importa más**

Un dio fue su oportunidad, la chica había vuelto y se veía triste le chico bajo de su auto alquilado y fue a su encuentro, sorpresa y una hermosa sonrisa salio del hermoso rostro de la chica quien le platico que ese día había roto con su ultimo novio, un muggle que no acepto su procedencia

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**

**No siempre son arco iris y mariposas  
Es el compromiso el que nos lleva adelante  
Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta  
Puedes venir siempre que quieras**

Bill había pedido unas vacaciones, las cuales las paso con fleur conociendo Francia y sobre todo la tan famosa rivera francesa, salieron como amigos, conociéndose primero, cada uno hablando de sus gustos, su música ,su familia , para fleur era algo extraño que el se fijara mas en su interior que en su exterior uy así se lo hizo saber

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**

**No me importa pasar cada día  
En la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia torrencial  
Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y será amada  
Ella será amada**

Molly y arthur sonrieron, era verdad lo que había dicho su chico por el altavoz , ese amor se veía tan puro tan arraigado que la señora que en un principio no le había caído bien la nueva novia de su hijo no pudo mas que sentirse complacida ya que se veía que la chica amaba a bill como el tanto merecía

**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things  
that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me  
to catch her every time she falls**

**Sé donde te ocultas  
Sola en tu coche  
Sé todas las cosas   
que te hacen ser quien eres  
Sé que "adiós" no significa nada  
Vuelve y me ruega  
que la atrape cada vez que cae  
**  
**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**

**  
Golpea mi ventana, toca mi puerta  
Quiero hacerte sentir Hermosa**

Y fue entonces cuándo de regreso a casa de fleur para despedirse bill se lanzo y le dio un beso, un beso donde le trasmitió todo lo que había sentido por ella, la chica lo respondió pero al separase la chica se asusto y de marcho de ahí, bill algo descolocado se marcho hacia Egipto otra vez

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

**No me importa pasar cada día  
En la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia torrencial  
Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y será amada  
Y será amada  
Y será amada  
Y será amada**

La verdad era que fleur estaba confundida , nadie la había querido como era en realidad todos se fijaban en su belleza y no les importaba nada de su interior, por eso, se asusto, porque ningún hombre la había tratado como bill, y no tuvo que utilizar su encanto veela para atraparlo el solo se había enamorado de ella y no le importaba que fuera mitad de esas hermosas y temibles criaturas.. la chica paso algunos días triste en su casa pero, tomo una decisión, y haciendo lo mismo que bill, fue en su búsqueda dejando atrás Francia, dejo todo sus amigos, su familia para ir en busca del hombre que amaba

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Por favor no intentes tanto decir adiós  
Por favor no intentes tanto decir adiós**

Bill estaba en un pirámide descifrando los hechizos que la mantenían cerrada cuando uno de los investigadores le dijeron que había una chica afuera que lo buscaba bill salio algo confundido pues a lo mejor se trataba de su familia que estaba mal, y cuándo salio se quedo en shock ahí estaba ella, con el cabello revuelto, con al frente sudorosa peor aun así hermosa, su bella veela fleur de la court

**Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Sí  
No me importa pasar cada día  
En la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia torrencial**

Ambos borrachos de amor decidieron un punto medio para su nueva vida, bill dejo Egipto y se traslado a Londres donde consiguió su trabajo en gringotts fleur por otro lado se fue al ministerio, ambos tenían un departamento juntos y deseban mas que nada casarse pronto en cuanto todo terminara

**Try so hard to say goodbye.**

**Intento decir adiós.**

Cuando bill termino de cantar los mayores se pararon a aplaudir era una hermosa canción y mas que al finalizar fleur había abandonado al guitarra y ahora le daba un profundo y apasionado beso al catante, ya si se cerro el telón

-ya totalitos- dijo ron- dejen eso para después

- estuvieron geniales- dijo ginny secándose una lágrima

- gracias- dijo bill quitándose la camisa y colocándose una negra era el turno de charlie y draco

-listo?- dijo charlie al rubio

- listo – dijo este y se giro hacia hermione- ya sabes que esta va para ti-dijo y la coloco detrás de el pero a un lado para que pudiera observarlo, mientras tanto se empezó a oír una pequeña balada

Charlie empezó a tocar el teclado al centro, mientras que luna se encargaba del bajo, y fleur de la guitarra otra vez ,pero ella se mantenían inmóviles en ese momento

**Ha empezado todo,  
era tu capricho.  
Yo no me fiaba,  
era sólo sexo. **

Draco empezó a cantar agarrando el micrófono para cantar suavemente y con mucho sentimiento ,poniendo en cada palabra sus sentimientos

**  
Mas qué es el sexo, una actitud,  
como el arte en general?  
Así lo he comprendido,  
estoy aquí.  
Escúchame si trato de insistir  
aguantas soportándome.  
Mas te amo (te amo) te amo.  
Soy pesado, es antiguo, mas te amo. **

A hermione le entraba un calorcillo en el pecho ese chico la amaba en verdad ,tanto como ella lo amaba a el, era difícil en esos momentos se encontraba dividida, entre dos deberes, su corazón y su deseo de venganza, no podría con ambos lo sabia, peor para vengar a sus padres tendría que abandonar a draco?

No, lo sabia jamás podría separse del rubio  
**  
Perdona si te amo y si nos encontramos  
hace un mes o poco más.   
Perdona si no te hablo bajo, si no lo grito, muero.  
Te he dicho ya que te amo.**

Charlie tocaba el teclado con gran maestría, al parecer el estaba familiarizado con eso, no le importaba no cantar, como el había dicho el cantaba en al regadera e incluso ahí se oían abucheos, peor al ver el sentimiento de draco charlie sonrió, ojala el pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte con ese chico

**Perdona si me rió por mi desasosiego,  
te miro fijo y tiemblo.   
Sólo con tenerte al lado,  
y sentirme entre tus brazos.   
Si estoy aquí, si te hablo emocionado, si  
Si estoy alucinado, si estoy alucinado.**

Harry no pudo evitar observar a Catherine mientras draco inundaba el jardín con esa canción, sus sentimientos eran muy extraños, quería estar con la chica, quería nunca separes de su lado, pero ella siempre oponía resistencia, el era después de todo el salvador del mundo no es así? Si podía vencer a voldemort bien podría derribar las defensas de la pelirroja y el podría en marcha su plan en esa misma noche después de todo es navidad

**Ciao, ¿cómo estás?, pregunta estúpida.  
A mí el amarte me vuelve predecible.  
Hablo poco, es extraño, voy muy lento.   
Es el viento, es el tiempo, es el fuego.**

Dumbledore desde su asiento sonrió, esos chicos, sin saberlo habían salvado a draco de una triste vida, el no había visto tan cambiado al rubio y cabe decir que lo mismo pensaban severus sirius y remus, además de tonks quién siempre había visto a draco como un niño mimado, ahora al verlo exponer así tan abiertamente, sus sentimientos, era irreconocible el actual draco del antiguo, pero este era mejor, como demostró sus letras las cuales les inundaron el corazón

**Perdona si te amo,  
y si nos encontramos hace un mes o poco más.  
Perdona si no te hablo bajo,  
si no lo grito, muero.  
Te he dicho ya que te amo.  
Perdona si me rio por mi desasosiego,  
te miro fijo y tiemblo.  
Sólo con tenerte al lado, y sentirme entre tus brazos.  
Si estoy aquí, si te hablo emocionado.**

Julian por otro lado estaba mas que seguro de su decisión ellas lo odiarían después pero lo entenderían, no podrían ser capaces de abandonar a chicos que la amaban tan intensamente, un dolor profundo se instalo en su pecho, el las amaba cierto y deseaba pasar su eternidad con ellas, se había enamorado de amabas tan profundamente que deseaba que ellas encontraran la felicidad, si seguiría con sus planes…..

**Si, si estoy alucinado, ah, si estoy alucinado, oh, sí... amor**

Draco se volteo hacia donde estaba hermione y con absoluta sinceridad le dijo las tres palabras mas honestas de su vida

**Yo te amo!**

Hermione corrió al escenario donde draco la abrazo y al alzo en volandas todos sonrieron en ese momento de amor, los chicos se besaron en medio del escenario, la música aun flotaba en el ambiente , esas eran las mejores navidades en mucho tiempo

Se cerro el telón, cat abrazo a draco y a hermione en el fondo sentía envidia de la forma en al que abiertamente expresaban su amor ,pero no dijo nada los chicos le dieron palmadas a charlie y a draco los cuales estaban contentos ante su presentación

- Es nuestro turno-dijo fred- enseñémosles a rockear

-listo- dijo harry

-Para su deleite les tenemos a uno de los chicos mas guapos de toda Inglaterra, tanto que tuvo que hacerse una copia para que las chicas no babearan tanto por el- dijo fred burlón- mi hermano george…….. acompañado por el mismísimo salvador del mundo mágico el que se ha enfrentado al señor tenebroso y el nombrado elegido, Harry potter

En la batería estaba fred , la batería estaba muy cerca de escenario , en los teclados los acompañaba julian y el bajo estaba cargo de luna

Harry llevaba una camisa negra desabrochada, fred por su parte también llevaba una camisa blanca desbrochada ambos con pantalones ajustados a la cadera, ron empezó a tocar mientras Fred empezaba a tocar con una maestría y una ligereza que nadie sabia que tenia mientras harry lanzaba unas voces para ir introduciendo los instrumentos al tiempo que comenzaba a cantar con una voz fuerte y directa

**I feel my wings have broken  
In your hands  
I feel the words unspoken   
Inside  
When they pull you under  
And I would give you any thing you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams are fallin' down  
Crawlin round and round and round**

**Siento que mis alas se han roto  
En tus manos  
Siento las palabras no dichas  
Adentro  
Cuando jalan  
Y te daría todo lo que quieras  
Eras todo lo que yo quería  
Todos mis sueños están derrumbándose  
Arrastrándose y arrastrándose**

Desde cuando tenia potter esa seguridad en el escenario? Se preguntaba Catherine detrás del escenario mientras se cambiaba para acompañar la canción de hermione, ese chico siempre lograba impresionarla, era tan….. Harry……

**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save me, save  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you**

**Alguien sálveme  
Deja que tus brazos tibios me sostengan  
Alguien sálveme  
No me importa como lo hagas  
Solo sálvame, sálvame  
Vamos  
He estado esperando por ti**

Una cancion de amor? Se preguntaba dumbledore, harry potter estaba enamorado pero de quien?, pudo observar a Catherine asomandose al escenario, duda resuelta, no cabe duda que el amor se presenta en cualquier momento y de las formas mas inesperadas

**I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under  
And I would give you anything you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawlin round and round and round**

**Veo que el mundo se ha incorporado en tu corazón  
Siento las olas estrellándose en el interior  
Y me jalan  
Y te daría todo lo que quieras  
Eras todo lo que yo quería  
Todos mis sueños se han derrumbado  
Arrastrándose y arrastrándose**

Fred tocaba con mucha energía la batería, cada nota era tocada con fuerza y con decisión de donde habrían aprendido a tocar así?, se dijo molly mientras observaba que todos sus hijos eran excelentes interpretes, no todo estaba mal en al familia pensó se sentía mas que dichosa pro todo lo que esta noche compartían

**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save me, save  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you**

**Alguien sálveme  
Deja que tus brazos tibios me sostengan  
Alguien sálveme  
No me importa como lo hagas  
Solo sálvame, sálvame  
Vamos  
He estado esperando por ti**

Harry había escrito la letra para Catherine esperaba que la chica lo entendiera, si tenia una enorme responsabilidad pero el chico sabia que si Catherine estaba ahí para ayudarlo, podría derrotar a voldemort las veces que quisiera, solo esperaba que la chica pudiera entender la canción

**All my dreams are on the ground  
Crawlin' round and round and round**

**Todos mis sueños están en la tierra  
Arrastrándose y arrastrándose**

Era realmente sexy harry cantando de esa manera, cat no pudo evitar una oleada de celos, había alguna chica que pudiera estar en el corazón de potter?, bien ella ya sabia que ginny no y se alegraba por eso pero también ella sabia que el chico se había besado con una tal cho chang , esta, tonta si la veía rondar a su chico se las vería con una serpiente cobra muy enojada

Esperen un momento

Dijo su chico?

**Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I dont' care how you do it  
Just save me, save me  
I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save me, save  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for you**

**Alguien sálveme  
Deja que tus brazos tibios me sostengan  
Alguien sálveme  
No me importa como lo hagas  
Solo sálvame, sálvame  
He hecho que todo este mundo brille para ti  
Solo sálvame, sálvame  
Vamos  
Sigo esperando por ti**

Harry termino y fred aventó sus batakas al aire, entre el aplauso y los griteríos, de todos, sirius estaba muy orgulloso de su ahijado, ese era un potter james se hubiera sentido orgulloso de el

-eso es rockear- dijo george

-eso es todo- dijo su hermano y choco las manos con su gemelo

- lo hiciste muy bien harry- le dijo Catherine al finalizar

-fue para ti- dijo el chico acercándose a la pelirroja

Bien , asunto resulto dijo cat y esperen, se estaba sonrojando?

-vamos cat es nuestro turno- dijo luna a su lado

Al menos así no tenía que contestar ,dijo la pelirroja algo conmocionada y le dirigió a harry una sonrisa radiante y se fue a colocar al escenario mientras los gemelos cerraban el telón

-es turno de las chicas- dijo george- ella es la mas pequeña de los weasley, mi hermosa y linda hermana ginny, acompañada por la nueva belleza morena, ella ha sido la encargada de conquistar al príncipe de slytherin , además de la bruja que puede encontrar cualquier libro en al biblioteca quiero sus aplausos para ginny weasley con hermione granger

El escenario era totalmente de las chicas, fleur tocaba el teclado, luna se había apropiado de al batería, mientras que Catherine tocaba la guitarra, ginny en un pantalón y camiseta sin mangas estaba en el escenario, hermione con una pantalón de mezclilla también y una blusa de tirantes delgados al acompañaba

Luna empezó a tocar al batería mientras Catherine tocaba la guitarra con fuerza, ginny incito a que se levantaran todos y hermione fue la que se encargo de empezar la canción

**I come home in the morning light  
my mother says  
when you gonna live your life right  
oh mother dear  
we're not the fortunate ones  
and girls they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have fun**

**Llego a casa, en la luz de la mañana  
Mi madre dice  
"¿Cuando vas a vivir tu vida correctamente?"  
Oh madre querida  
nosotras no somos de las afortunadas  
Y las chicas, ellas quieren divertirse  
Oh las chicas solo quieren divertirse**

Todos se asombraron de la voz tan suave de la menor, dejo sorprendidos a sus hermanos quiénes la miraban anonadados desde detrás del telón

-ella no saldrá de casa hasta los 30-dijo ron y los demás asintieron con al cabeza

Hermione siguio la cancion , minetras seguia bailando alegremente

**the phone rings in the middle of the night  
my father yells  
what you gonna do with your life  
oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
but girls they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have –**

**El teléfono suena a la mitad de la noche  
Mi padre grita  
"¿Que vas a hacer con tu vida?"  
Oh papá querido tu sabes que sigues siendo el número uno  
Pero las chicas, ellas quieren divertirse  
Oh las chicas solo quieren divertirse**

Hermione movía las caderas con ritmo, mientras paseaba a en el escenario al cantar, totalmente unida al escenario, eso era lo suyo, mientras seguía la canción, mientras ginny bailaba también muy sensualmente

Ambas chicas cantaron a dúo el coro mientras incitaban a todos a bailar mientras se movían por todo el escenario

**that's all they really want  
some fun  
when the working day is done  
girls – **

**they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have fun**

**Eso es todo lo que ellas realmente quieren  
Algo de diversión  
Cuando el día de trabajo ha terminado  
Las chicas- Ellas quieren divertirse  
Oh las chicas solo quieren divertirse**

Donde había visto tonks esos movimientos de guitarra?, esta loca, pero en verdad hermione y Catherine se veían muy bien en el escenario como si siempre hubieran estado ahí, se encogió de hombros mientras bailaba junto con sirius y remus los cuales miraban satisfechos hacia el escenario

**some boys take a beautiful girl**  
**and hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
oh girls they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have –**

**Algunos chicos toman una chica hermosa  
Y la ocultan lejos del resto del mundo  
Yo quiero ser la que camine en el sol  
Oh las chicas, ellas quieren divertirse  
Oh las chicas solo quieren divertirse**

Las chicas dominaban el escenario cada una mientras ginny y hermione cantaban, Catherine hacia lo propio con la guitarra instrumento con el cual se sentía identificada, luna tocaba con fuerza la batería y fleur manejaba los teclados con destreza

Invitaron al escenario a las dos únicas mujeres que faltaban tonks y la mismísima molly weasley quién un poco más reacia subió al escenario y así todas se pusieron a bailar en el

Ginny se sentía muy bien al fin se sentía mas independiente y así se lo había dicho a hermione pues juntas habían escrito la letra, reflejando en su mayoría los sentimientos de la pequeña, entre cat y hermione le enseñaron lo básico para moverse, como podrían saber tanto ellas?, no le presto atención y siguió cantando a dúo con hermione el coro

**that's all they really want  
some fun  
when the working day is done  
girls – **

**they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have fun,  
they want to have fun,  
they want to have fun...**

**Eso es todo lo que ellas realmente quieren  
Algo de diversión  
Cuando el día de trabajo ha terminado  
Las chicas- **

**Ellas quieren divertirse  
Oh las chicas solo quieren divertirse  
Ellas quieren divertirse,  
Ellas quieren divertirse…**

Las chicas se rieron y gritaron cuando acabo al atención, todos los hombres las ovacionaban de pie, la canción era estupenda silbaron y las chicas hicieron una graciosa reverencia, molly y tonks bajaron del escenario , mientras se cerraba el telón

- estupenda- dijo draco a hermione mientras la abrazaba

- las felicitaciones a ginny ella tienen un talento increíble- dijo hermione

- nada de ponerte esa ropa otra vez- dijo fred

- oh por merlín no empecemos- dijo la chica sacándoles la lengua y marchándose de ahí

- bien quienes siguen?-dijo bill quien estaba abrazado de fleur

-nosotros dijo george observando a julian- listo?

- nací listo- dijo julian

- ahora prepárense a recibir – dijo fred- a mi hermosa copia exacta, el mejor preparador de bromas de todo este continente mi hermano george acompañado por un hombre que jamás envejecerá, pero siempre tratara de morder tu cuello…… julian dumont…….chicas es cuando ustedes gritan…..

Ahora había un sintetizador en el escenario el cual era manejado por bill, hermione había agarrado su violín, mientras que harry ahora se encargaba de la guitarra, ron de la batería

Julian y george estaban vestidos al mas puro estilo hip hop, george con unos pantalones anchos y una playera de básquet ball, llevaba una banda en la cabeza y muchas joyas brillantes al cuello, julian también con pantalones anchos también llevaba una playera ajustada , una gorra y también muchas joyas, el damphire se veía muy atractivo en esa ropa, y mucho mas joven

-esta para comérselo- Dijo tonks devorándolo con la mirada

Remus sintió algo extraño en el pecho, habría algo mal en la cena?

La música empezó a sonar, el teclado s e oía con claridad y hermione rasgaba las cuerdas, el sonido de golpes en la puerta se oyó y george fue el primero en hablar

**Yo man Yo **

**Tú , hombre tú**

**  
(Open up man)**

**(Ábreme hombre)**

Estaban hablado con el sonido de la música de fondo julian le contesto

**What do you want man?**

**Que es lo que quieres? **

George actuaba afligido todo parte de la representación

**(My girl just caught me) **

**(Mi chica me atrapó)**

Julian también lo hacia, al parecer contarían una historia

**You let her catch you? **

**Dejaste que te atrapará?**

George volvió a contestar en un todo algo triste

**(I don't know how I let this happen) **

**(No se como pudo pasar)**

Julian lo hacia maravilloso, mientras le contestaba al chico

**With who? **

**Con quién?**

Fred sonería al ver a su hermano actuar de esa manera y contestar

**(The girl next door, you know?) **

**(La chica de al lado, tu sabes?)**

Julián le puso una mano a george mientras contestaba le toco de condolencia

**Man...**

**Hombre….**

George siguió con lo suyo siguiendo la conversación

**I don't know what to do)**

**(Yo no se que hacer) **

Julián se encogió de hombros mientras le decía

**Say it wasn't you **

**Dile que no fuiste tú**

La música comenzó a sonar mas rítmicamente mientras george contesto y comenzaba a cantar con mas ritmo

**(Alright) **

**Esta bien….**

**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed   
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
How could I forget   
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me **

**Cariño entro y me atrapó in fraganti  
Revolcándonos con la chica de al lado  
En esta foto estábamos ambos totalmente desnudos  
Haciéndolo en el piso del baño  
Como podré olvidar  
Le había dado una llave extra  
Todo este tiempo ella estaba ahí  
Ella nunca me saco los ojos de encima**

George se movía y bailaba al mas puro estilo del hip-hop mientras cantaba ,moviéndose hacia delante del escenario julian lo alcanzo y comenzó a cantar la segunda parte

**Who are you to grant the woman access to your villa?  
Trespasser or a witness while you cling onto your pillow  
You better watch your back and mind she turn into a killer  
Let's review the situation that your caught up inna  
To be a true player you got to know how to play  
If she say a night, convince her say a day  
Never admit to a word when she say  
And if she make a claim, you tell her baby no way**

**Quien eres tu para permitir el acceso de una mujer a su casa?  
el testigo traspasó mientras tu agarrabas la almohada  
Cuida tu espalda mejor y su mente se transformará en asesina  
Vamos a repasar la situación para ponerte en corriente  
Para ser un buen jugador tienes que saber como jugar  
Si ella dice noche, convéncela de que diga noche  
Nunca admitas una palabra cuando ella lo diga  
Y si ella tiene quejas, dile nena de ninguna manera**

Julian también se movía fantásticamente mientras "aconsejaba y regañaba " a su amigo en su situación, tonks estaba muy atenta a los movimientos del damphire cosa que no le gusto para nada a remus

Ahora los dos chicos bailaban y cantaban el coro george empezó a cantar las situaciones

**But she caught me on the counter **

**Pero ella me atrapó sobre el contador**

Y julian le decia la simple respuesta

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**Saw me banging on the sofa **

**Me vio haciéndolo en el sofá**

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**I even had her in the shower **

**Incluso yo la tenía en la ducha**

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**She even caught me on camera **

**Ella me atrapó con una cámara**

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**She saw the marks on my shoulder **

**Ella vio las marcas en mi hombro**

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**Heard the words that I told her**

**Ella escucho las palabras que le dije**

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**Heard the screams gettin' louder **

**Escucho los gritos hacerse más fuertes**

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**She stayed until it was over **

**Ella se quedo hasta que terminó**

George siguio cantando entonces solo, mientras se movia y julian lo oia atentamente y negaba con la cabeza como compadeciendo a su amigo

**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
I had tried to keep her from what she was about to see  
Why should she believe me when I told her it wasn't me **

**Cariño entro y me atrapó in fraganti  
Revolcándonos con la chica de al lado  
En esta foto estábamos ambos totalmente desnudos  
Haciéndolo en el piso del baño  
Traté de guardar lo que ella estaba a punto de ver  
Porque debió creerme cuando le dije que no era yo**

Fue el turnod e julian quien lo tomo al hombro y le dijo cantando , como salir del enorme problema****

Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on da right prefix  
Whenever you should see her make da giggolo flex  
As funny as it be by you, it not that complex  
Seein is believe in so you better change your specs  
You know she not gonna be worrying bout things from the past  
Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass  
Quick for your answer go over that  
But if she pack a gun you know you better run fast

**Asegúrate de que crea que no fuiste tu, llévala por derecha  
Cuando sea que tu la veas hacer esa gigoló flex (movimiento)  
Por mas graciosa que te parezca no es tan compleja  
Ver es creer entonces tu mejor cambia tus anteojos  
Tu sabes que ella no se preocupará por cosas del pasado  
Apenas recordará y luego tocará el tema al mediodía  
Rápido ve por tu respuesta termina con eso  
Pero si ella lleva un arma sabes, mejor corre rápido**

Todos los demás weasley se preguntaban de donde habría salido el tema de esa canción mientras oían y ponían atención a los "consejos" que le decía julian a george, fue el turno del gemelo de cantar otra vez el coro acompañando las respuestas que Julián le cantaba

**But she caught me on the counter **

**Pero ella me atrapó sobre el contador**

**Y julian le decia la simple respuesta **

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**Saw me banging on the sofa **

**Me vio haciéndolo en el sofá**

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**I even had her in the shower **

**Incluso yo la tenía en la ducha**

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**She even caught me on camera **

**Ella me atrapó con una cámara**

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**She saw the marks on my shoulder **

**Ella vio las marcas en mi hombro**

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**Heard the words that I told her**

**Ella escucho las palabras que le dije**

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**Heard the screams gettin' louder **

**Escucho los gritos hacerse más fuertes**

**(It wasn't me) **

**(No era yo)**

**She stayed until it was over **

**Ella se quedo hasta que terminó**

George siguió con su estrofa alejándose de julian mientras el castaño contrariado se acercaba a el en el escenario

**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door   
Picture this we were both buck-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
How could I forget  
That I had given her an extra key   
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me **

**Cariño entro y me atrapo  
Revolcándonos con la chica de al lado  
En esta foto estábamos ambos totalmente desnudos  
Haciéndolo en el piso del baño  
Como podré olvidar  
Le había dado una llave extra  
Todo este tiempo ella estaba ahí  
Ella nunca me saco los ojos de encima**

George negó con la cabeza mientras ahora se enfrentaba a julian mientras el castaño lo miraba aparentemente asombrado , george siguió cantando la canción

**Gonna tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
I've been listenin' to your reasonin'  
It makes no sense at all  
We should tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused  
You may think that you're a player  
But your completely lost  
That's why I sing **

**Tengo que decirle que lo siento por el dolor que le causé  
He estado estado escuchando "tus razones"  
Que no tienen ningún tipo de sentido  
Debemos decirle que lo siento por el dolor que le causé  
Tal vez piensas que eres un jugador  
Pero eres un completo perdedor  
Por eso es que canto**

Julain negaba con la cabeza mientras bailaba ahora algo alejado de su amigo, movia las piernas , mientras oia george terminar la cancion

**Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
How could I forget  
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me**

**Cariño entro y me atrapó in fraganti  
Revolcándonos con la chica de al lado  
En esta foto estábamos ambos totalmente desnudos  
Haciéndolo en el piso del baño  
Como podré olvidar  
Le había dado una llave extra  
Todo este tiempo ella estaba ahí  
Ella nunca me saco los ojos de encima**

Todos aplaudieron y los chicos sonrientes se abrazaron dieron un buen espectáculo

-estupenda canción- dijo harry- de donde salio eso?

- un chico nos aconsejo lo mismo a fred y a mi , sobre unas chicas con las que salíamos , lo mismo que se canto en la canción- dijo george encogiéndose de hombros

- y las chicas?- quiso saber Catherine

- nos escucharon y les contamos todo, seguimos saliendo- dijo george

- y al tipo le mandamos una caja de dulces-pero de los nuestros, no se levanto en una semana

Todos rieron y se prepararon para la siguiente canción

Los telones se cerraron y cuándo se abrieron , draco tomaba le bajo mientras que ron tocaba la batería que estaba otra vez adelante ,fred se encargo de los teclados mientras que en al guitarra estaba charlie

-ahora con ustedes- dijo fred- el mejor jugador de ajedrez de la historia el valiente y enamorado…..-un fred se oyó desde el escenario- ron weasley acompañado por una chica con un peculiar sentido de la moda…….reciban a la sexy luna lovegood- otro george te estas pasando se oyó desde la batería

Pero george tenia razón, luna portaba unos pantalones tipo cargo hasta la cadera y una playera ajustada de color negro y el pelo lo llevaba suelto y algo alborotado lo cual la hacia ver muy sexy, ron llevaba unos pantalones cargo también y una playera blanca

la guitarra comenzo a sonar mientras luna comenzo a cantar con desdenfado

**No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now**

**Ningún abogado  
Que defienda mi caso  
Ninguna órbita  
Que me mande al espacio exterior  
Y mis dedos  
Están llenos de joyas  
**Con diamantes y oro  
Pero eso no me va a ayudar

Era obvio que la letra de luna era algo excéntrica como ella, pero cabía decir que todos se sorprendieron de la potente voz de la rubia, quine empezó a cantar con mas fuerza, al tiempo que ron tocaba la batería con mucha fuerza

**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**

**Estoy en problemas  
Sí ahora estoy en problemas  
Estoy en problemas  
Altero mi ciudad  
Estoy en problemas  
Sí ahora estoy en problemas  
Estoy en problemas  
Tengo problemas en mi ciudad**

Luna sorprendió a todos los mayores quienes la veían brincar y bailar de un lado a otro del escenario, actuando la canción , dominandolo por completo

**You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide**

**Crees que tienes la razón  
Pero estabas equivocado  
Intentaste tomarme  
Pero yo supe todo el tiempo  
Que podías   
Engañarme  
No soy una tonta  
Así que más vale que corras a esconderte  
**

-parece que los de inteligencia aprenden mas cosas de las que pensábamos no es así?- dijo Julián mientras subía el cierre del vestido de Catherine

- no cabe duda- dijo cat- pero a mi me parece que luna lo esta haciendo para conquistar a cierto pelirrojo y que sepa lo que se esta perdiendo

- mujeres- dijo julian mientras se ponía unos pantalones negros

**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**

**Estoy en problemas  
Sí ahora estoy en problemas  
Estoy en problemas  
Tengo problemas mi ciudad  
Estoy en problemas  
Sí ahora estoy en problemas  
Estoy en problemas  
Tengo problemas en mi ciudad**

Luna tenia el escenario, causando furor en ginny quien jamas habia visto a su amiga desenvolverse de esa forma , pobre ron, penso la menor, lo que le espera  
**  
If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)**

**Si me ves venir  
Caminando por la calle  
Sabes que es momento de  
Irte (y sabes que es momento de irte  
Porque aquí vienen los problemas)**

No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

**Ningún abogado  
Que defienda mi caso  
Ninguna órbita  
Que me mande al espacio exterior  
Y mis dedos  
Están llenos de joyas  
Con diamantes y oro  
Pero eso no me va a ayudar**

Si ella puede hacerlo de es manera nosotros también podemos- dijo draco a harry quién no prestaba mucha atención al escenario

- si eso parece- dijo distraidamente- no le gusto para nada que julian le dijera a cat que se fueran a cambiar juntos – estabamos solamente equivocados con ella

**You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide**

**Crees que tienes la razón  
Pero estabas equivocado  
Intentaste tomarme  
Pero yo supe todo el tiempo  
Que podías   
Engañarme  
No soy una tonta  
Así que más vale que corras a esconderte**

-lo seguiré diciendo- dijo fred- las mejores se nos están escapando

- no cabe duda de eso hermano- dijo george a su gemelo mientras veían como luna seguía cantando con mucho ahínco la canción 

**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**

**Estoy en problemas  
Sí ahora estoy en problemas  
Estoy en problemas  
Altero mi ciudad  
Estoy en problemas  
Sí ahora estoy en problemas  
Estoy en problemas  
Tengo problemas en mi ciudad**

Luna se dirigió hacia donde ron tocaba la batería, colocándose detrás de el y moviéndose sinuosamente le tocaba el pecho sin dejar de cantar al canción

Cabe decir que ron no toco en esa parte pues estaba demaciado nervioso

**So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (go-oh-oh..I got)**

**Así que si me ves venir  
Caminando por la calle entonces  
Tu sabes que es momento de  
Irte (vete-oh-oh… tengo)**

Oh por dios que eso era contagioso? Se dijo la señora weasley primero bill y ahora ron?, bueno la chica no se veía tan mal y ginny siempre le había hablado bien de la joven lovegood así que tal vez con un poco de tiempo podría aceptarlo, además roonie se veía realmente contento a su lado

**Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**

**Problemas  
Sí ahora estoy en problemas  
Estoy en problemas  
Tengo problemas mi ciudad  
Estoy en problemas  
Sí ahora estoy en problemas  
Estoy en problemas  
Tengo problemas en mi ciudad**

Escenario era prácticamente de luna quine brincaba y bailaba con fuerza, sus cuerpo se movía sensualmente o a eso le pareció a ron, esa chica si sabia como descolocarlo, saldría con ella , se dijo y haría lo posible por conquistarla, ya que esa chica era muy especial y no podría permitir dejarla ir, solo tendría que prohibirle vestirse así en hogwarts o habría muchas narices rotas  
**  
Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town**

**Problemas  
Sí ahora estoy en problemas  
Estoy en problemas  
Tengo problemas mi ciudad  
Estoy en problemas  
Sí ahora estoy en problemas  
Estoy en problemas  
Tengo problemas en mi ciudad  
Tengo problemas en mi ciudad  
Tengo problemas en mi ciudad**

Luna termino la canción con un salto y termino hincada de rodillas par un efecto mas dramático

- maravilloso- le dijo ginny una vez que se cerro el telón- no sabia que supieras bailar así

- tengo mis ases escondidos- dijo luna

-y vaya que ,que ases- dijo fred viendo descaradamente al pecho de la rubia

Esta sonrió pero ron no y la saco de ahí

- tu y yo saldremos a hosmeade- dijo escuetamente el chico

- pensé que jamás lo dirías weasley- le dijo luna y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al chico este se quedo sorprendido- vamos ayudar a los demás- dijo al chica y salio de ahí

-lista?- dijo julian a Catherine-

-contigo……siempre- dijo Catherine y le dio un pequeño beso al damphire cosa que fue vista por todos y un no tan contento harry

Todos se separaron del elegido pues se sentía un aura increíblemente negativa, pero cat ignorante a eso, s ele acerco al chico y le susurro al oído

-esta va para ti- dijo y le dio otro beso en los labios pero a diferencia del de julian este fue mas arrebatador

-en vista de que estamos escasos de talento- dijo fred- nuevamente con ustedes esta julian dumont quien en esta ocasión acompaña a la hermosa y recientemente adherida al clan weasley …..Catherine snape….

Severus desde las sillas se sintió alegre de que ese chico haya dicho el verdadero apellido de Catherine al parecer lo habían aceptado y eso lo hizo sentirse contento además vería a su cat cantar y eso era otra cosa que siempre lo alegraba

Como en todas las canciones lo que ayudaba en la canción estaban de pantalón de mezclilla y playera blanca, george en la guitarra, fred en la batería y charlie en el bajo

Pero para esta canción el teclado estaba en el escenario julian estaba detrás de el con una camisa desabrochada como si hubiese ido a una fiesta tenia algunos botones desabrochados ,además de una corbata cuyo nudo había sido aflojado, llevaba pantalones negros, en contraste total con al imagen adoptado en su canción anterior

Catherine por su parte llevaba un largo vestido de color negro, que le marcaba todas las formas, dos rasgaduras desde el suelo hasta la mitad de los muslos, el escote era en V y se sujetaba de dos tiritas delgadas , sin mangas, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y algo despeinado el micrófono era uno con diadema que lo tenia para poder tener las manos libres

Julián comenzó a tocar el piano una suave melodía , mientras Catherine con un halo de tristeza, empezaba a cantar con una voz suave y con algo de dolor

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home.**

**¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?  
Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido en una persona tan insensible  
Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar  
Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa**

Julian se alejo del teclado y tomando otro micrófono que tenia en la cabeza comenzó a cantar a dúo con Catherine con fuerza el chico fue el que empezó

**(Wake me up.**

**(Despiértame**

Catherine se acerco a el mientras le contestaba

**Wake me up inside. **

**Despiértame por dentro**

Eran una pareja ideal julian le contesto

**I can't wake up. **

**No puede despertar**

Julian actuaba mientras tomaba a Catherine por los brazos y ella le contestaba

**Wake me up inside. **

**Despiértame por dentro**

El chico la alejo bruscamente de si mismo mientras cantaba

**Save me. **

**Sálvame**

Catherine le cantaba desesperada, pero en realidad ella imaginaba quien estaba enfrente era harry y no julian

**Call my name and save me from the dark. **

**Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad**

Julian se iba alejando de ella y le contesto con desesperación

**Wake me up. **

**Despiértame**

La chica se arrodillo mientras decía

**Bid my blood to run. **

**Ordena a mi sangre que corra**

Julián se acerco a ella mientras le cantaba

**I can't wake up. **

**No puede despertar**

Julián la levanto mientras ella le decía con fuerza mirándola a los ojos

**Before I come undone.  
Antes de terminar incompleta**

Julián le contesto de la misma manera en tono desperado

**Save me. **

**Sálvame**

Catherine se alejo ahora de el como si estuviera asqueada consigo mima mientras terminaba le coro

**Save me from the nothing I've become.)**

**Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)**

Ahora Catherine era la que se alejaba del chico mientras caminaba por el escenario y cantaba de un modo fuerte casi con desesperación, mientras que todos oían esa canción que era como una llamada de auxilio peor a quien?

**Now that I know what **

**I'm without you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real **

**Bring me to life.**

**Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti**

**no puedes simplemente dejarme  
Respira en mí y hazme real **

**tráeme a la vida**

Catherine había escrito esa canción pensando en harry y en todo lo que sentía alrededor de el, increíble que la haya escrito en tan poco tiempo, pero así era, quería que el chico la ayudara a salir , quería que el chico la enseñara amar

Se coloco nuevamente con Julián para volver a cantar el coro a dueto ambos , inmersos en su actuación

**(Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.  
Wake me up inside.   
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.)**

**(Despiértame  
Despiértame por dentro  
No puede despertar  
Despiértame por dentro  
Sálvame  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
No puede despertar  
Antes de terminar incompleta  
Sálvame  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)**

Harry tenia unos celos increíbles sabia que esa canción era para el, pero al verla actuar así ante Julián, le provocaba ir con ella y consolarla, el había entendido el mensaje la chica tenia miedo pero el la ayudaría a decidirse y le enseñaría amarlo

Severus también se sintió algo molesto con la letra , a quien el estaba pidiendo ayuda Catherine?, veía al chica moverse junto con julian en una coreografía perfecta, era lógico, había pasado mucho tiempo con ese chico cosa que le disgustaba de sobremanera, pero lo que lo tranquilizaba era que Catherine sentía algo por harry, sabia que el chico la correspondía y eso de alguna manera lo complacía

Catherine cantaba con mas sentimiento y canto en ese momento mas suavemente

**Bring me to life. **

**Tráeme a la vida.**

Julián se coloco detrás de ella mientras le cantaba susurrándole

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside. **

**He estado viviendo una mentira.**

**No hay nada adentro.**

Catherine volvía a cantar mientras dejaba que Julián la abrazada por detrás

**Bring me to life.**

**Tráeme a la vida.**

Catherine se movió al frente del escenario donde se sentó lateralmente y julian se coloco delante de ella, la chica empezó a cantar y a levar sus brazos hacia el en actitud de ruego

**Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.**

**Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido.  
Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte**

Julián tomo las manos de la chica y empezó a cantarle con mas fuerza mientras la tomaba con fuerza de los hombros y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos

**All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me**

**Toda esta vista  
No puedo creer que no pude ver  
Escondido en la oscuridad  
Pero tu estabas enfrente de mí**

Ambos se cantaban de frente , con fuerza cada uno con los sentimientos a flor de piel, siempre pasaba eso, pesaba Catherine, con julian todo fluía naturalmente, sierpe habia esa química, esa chispa de intimidad, fue su turno de cantar con mas desesperación 

**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.**

**Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años  
Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo**

Habían dado ambos, dos pasos atrás pero aun así seguían cantando con mas fuerza, los que los veían no podían creer ese nivel de compenetración entre dos personas, eran como dos amantes desesperados que buscaban su refugio uno en el otro, nunca habían visto nada similar , los que tocaban los instrumentos, no dejaban de admirar el espectáculo e imprimían en cada acorde todo el sentimiento que la letra decía

Julián siguió cantando mientras movía sus manos hacia donde estaba Catherine tratando de atraparla

**Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul **

**Sin un pensamiento  
Sin una voz  
Sin alma**

Catherine se alejo de Julián dando pasos hacia atrás, el chico seguía cantándole instándola a acercarse a el

**Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life.**

**No me dejes morir aquí  
Debe que haber algo mal  
Tráeme a la vida**

Ambos se acocaron nuevamente , los demás habían desaparecido, lo importante para ambos era transmitir el mensaje, Julián lo sabia, Catherine quería a harry aunque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta

Ambos volvieron a cantar a dúo el coro actuando de la misma manera, aforrándose a un sentimiento que no querían dejar morir, cada uno por razones diferente peor que metieron al publico en la canción desde el primer momento

**(Wake me up.  
Wake me up inside.  
I can't wake up.   
Wake me up inside.  
Save me.  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
Wake me up.  
Bid my blood to run.  
I can't wake up.  
Before I come undone.  
Save me.  
Save me from the nothing I've become.)**

**(Despiértame  
Despiértame por dentro  
No puede despertar  
Despiértame por dentro  
Sálvame  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Despiértame  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
No puede despertar  
Antes de terminar incompleta  
Sálvame  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)**

Albus miro realmente sorprendido a esa chica , esa canción, venia desde el fondo de su corazón el lo sabia, pero además, no se habían dado cuenta pero la chica estaba dejando emanar una aura llena de algo extraño, era poderosa, podía sentirlo, la chica , era la digna sacerdotisa, sonrió, las cosas que uno descubría en navidad

**Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside.**

**Tráeme a la vida.  
He estado viviendo una mentira.  
No hay nada adentro.**

Julian abrazo con fuerza a Catherine quien solo se separo para decir la ultima parte alejándose un poco de el y cantando con fuerza y manteniendo la nota ne todo momento

**Bring me to life**

**Tráeme a la vida.**

El teclado se volvió a oír por todo el lugar pero nadie lo estaba tocando, julian lo hacia desde el escenario donde en ningún momento dejo de ver a los ojos a Catherine

Después de que la ultima nota ambos se quedaron así, frente a frente, agitados por la fuerza que imprimieron a la canción, solo se separaron al oír el atronador aplauso que les dieron todos incluso los que habían tocado

Harry salio de inmediato del escenario y le dio un profundo abrazo a Catherine ante la atónita mirada de todos, incluido un Sirius quien había estado molesto ante la cercanía de julian con Catherine

-yo te ayudare- le dijo harry al oído de una sudorosa Catherine- yo le traeré de vuelta conmigo…

Catherine lo observo y le sonrió el había entendido el mensaje

- vaya canción eh?- dijo ron a Catherine- ustedes dos son muy buenos alla arriba

Y el telón se cerro para preparar la ultima presentación

-en unos momentos continuamos- dijo george para los que los oían- tenemos que preparar al canción con la cual cerraremos….debemos tomar un pequeño respiro después de esta ultima, vaya que sentí las chispas

-ustedes dos si que están conectados- dijo charlie- ustedes son…..- dijo insinuante

- no ……. Ya no- dijo con algo de tristeza Julián y se marcho para tomar un poco de agua

Harry se tuvo que separar a regañadientes de cat , ya que la chica tenía que hablar con percy de la ultima canción –ven percy tengo una excelente idea- dijo al chica y percy solo se coloco sus lentes en señal de confusión….

Mientras tanto donde estaban los mayores

- vaya Catherine canta hermoso severus- dijo remus francamente sorprendido

Y la forma en al que interpreto con Julián- dijo albus con regocijo

-ella es así- dijo severus- es muy apasionada en todo lo que hace, Julián ha estado con ella mucho tiempo y se podría decir que se complementan a la perfección, desde la primera vez que se conocieron siempre hubo eso, es como si se hubieran conocido de de hace tiempo atrás……

- yo no se porque- dijo tonks-pero juraría que lo he visto en alguna parte, esa forma de música, esas voces me recuerdan a algo

-coincidencia querida- le dijo molly- la verdad es que cathy nos ha sorprendido a todos

-es cierto- corroboro arthur-Fue una excelente canción

Todos fueron enviados enfrente del escenario, ya que tanto percy como Catherine no querían que vieran lo que se pondrían, todos aparecieron sillas y se sentaron a excepción de fred quien se quedo de pie al escenario con el telón cerrado

Catherine seguía hablando con percy el cual se veía contento y decidido, el no cantaría pero daría el acompañamiento, transformo le teclado en un hermoso piano de cola negra, el mismo se coloco unos pantalones estrechos y una cinta en la cintura además de una camisa algo floja con un vistoso cuello-ropa selenita, por su parte Catherine se había puesto una falda amplia y larga de color blanco, parecía se hecha de muchos trozos ya que cuando giraba dejaba ver trozos de su piernas, la blusa era la parte de arriba un corsé blanco ,sin mangas con algunos bordados de color azul, en la cintura tenia una cinta ajustada de color azul cielo ,que marcaba la forma de su cintura, su cabello suelto lo había cepillado para darle una apariencia bastante sedosa, no tenia zapatos al igual que percy

Percy asomo la cabeza y le dio una señal a fred quién asintió

-ahora si- dijo fred desde enfrente del telón- la ultima canción de la noche……la sensacional Catherine snape ahora acompaña a nuestro querido hermano e hijo prodigo…….percival weasley……….. – dijo y se bajo del escenario rápidamente para tomar lugar sobre su hermano

El telón se abrió y todos se sorprendieron de las ropas que tenían ambos chicos, la señora weasley arqueo una ceja esa era la ropa de la….sacudió al cabeza, como podría Catherine haberlo sabido?

Todos se cautivaron desde ese momento ya que Catherine empezó a cantar sin ninguna música , con una suave voz pero en un idioma extraño y desconocido para la mayoría…

**Namida yori mo yasashî uta o  
Kanashi miyouri sono nukumori wo**

**Las lagrimas son como un canto de amor  
deseas ver que la tristeza calida es. **

Esa voz, era hermosa, como el canto exacto de los Ángeles, todos se asombraron del cambio entre las dos canciones de la pelirroja

-esta cantando en selenita-dijo molly y se tapo la boca- esa canción…..

-por Selene- dijo arthur weasley

-pero que dice?-dijo una impaciente tonks

Albus dumbledore hizo un movimiento con las manos

-podrán entenderla con esto- dijo el hombre

Entonces percy detrás de piano empezó a tocar las teclas en una suave melodía

**Sekai ga sou nani mo kanpani kawarutu wa omowana ikedo  
Shizuka ni yami wo toukashite aruite aruite miyouto omou**

El mundo esta lleno de trampas  
pero se que aun tiene arreglo. 

Catherine cantaba con sentimiento y con un timbre que nadie le había oído nunca, percy a su lado seguía tocando la melodía como si siempre la hubiera tocado

**Yuuguritemo chikazukeru tanai  
Yume no kakera daisuki na hito  
Omoi ga hina ai no katashi wa  
Zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete**

Poco a poco, se que fragmentos de  
aquellos sueños que añoro, se acercaran.  
Siempre eh imaginado  
la forma del amor.. 

Catherine podía sentir como su energía fluía en esa canción, entonces eso era un rezo?, la chica no sabia el efecto que tendría esa canción en ella pero podía sentirlo, podía sentir las emociones de cada uno de los presentes, la alegría, al confusión y la sorpresa, pero porque?

**Akirameru wake o hanasu yori mo  
Dekiru koto o kazoeru hô ga î yo ne  
Tsumazuku koto wa atte furikaesô ni natte  
Soredemo soredemo mo kimetanda**

Podría decir que eh renunciado a ese fin  
aunque aun cuento poder seguirlo.  
Podría tropezar, sin embargo  
estoy decidida a cambiar eso. 

Harry la miraba embelezado, su voz su forma de interpretar, con esa pasión, lo tenia casi hipnotizado, severus pudo ver eso, aunque también estaba visiblemente sorprendido de al voz y de la canción de al chica parecía un ruego, y podía sentir el aura de la chica fluir por todo el lugar , y el sentía, lleno de energía, extrañado volteo a ver a los demás, albus le sonrió desde donde estaba , como odiaba esa sonrisilla misteriosa

**Anata no tame ni dekiru koto nante  
Daishitakoto naikamoshiranai  
Demo soredemo furete itai yo  
Kanashii miyouri sono nukumori wo**

Ella es todo para ti, pero no la puedes amar,  
por mucho que te desesperes, sigue adelante  
tu destino se acera, y tu fuerza aumentara,  
tu don es ser tan fuerte como el mar.  
Pero cuando sientas mucho dolor y tristeza,  
ten fe y no dejes de pelear.. 

Era un canto de esperanza? Se dijo un visiblemente sorprendido Julián, el no había oído el idioma selenita en esa forma durante mucho tiempo, Catherine sabia lo que estaba haciendo?, el pudo notarlo, su fuerza su energía estaba totalmente satisfecha, vio a Catherine moverse por el escenario peor con la mirada puesta en una sola persona, harry, quien a su ves la miraba con un embelezo como si un ser divino se tratara, un poco lejos de la realidad en verdad

**Yukkuri demo chikadzukeru kana  
Yume no kakera Daisuki na hito  
Omoi egaita Ai no katachi wa  
Zutto zutto sagashi tsudzukete**

**Poco a poco, se que fragmentos de  
aquellos sueños que añoro, se acercaran.  
Siempre eh imaginado  
la forma del amor.. **

La chica abrió las manos para cantar un pequeño verso mas suavemente, pudo notar que tanto molly como arthur se tomaban de las manos, al tiempo que todos los hermanos weasley la miraban de una forma extraña

**La la la**

**Kuru kuru mawaru  
Chikyuugi  
Kuru kuro kawaru  
Chikan sekai no hate ni  
Ai wo yono koe no sekibi  
Yume wo**

lalala 

**Gira y gira da vueltas **

**La tierra**

**ven,ven y cambia  
Para retrasar el fin del mundo  
con el amor de tu voz, el brillo de tu armadura. **

**y tus sueños!!**

La música siguió sonando, ron lo sentía, podía sentir el como su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía extraña, lo estaban llamando, podía sentir un llamado

-yo también lo siento- dijo bill a su derecha-todos lo sentimos

-somos selenitas puros- dijo charlie- por eso nos llega con mas fuerza…..los demás también tienen efectos por la canción

Ron no entendió ni una palabra ese intercambio de palabras peor siguió prestando atención a la canción

Por otro lado draco también podía sentir una parte de esa fuerza, pero el la sentía de otra forma, se sentía lleno de fuerzas, deseaba pelear, deseaba ir a luchar contra algo, o alguien peor al mismo tiempo no podía moverse de ahí

**Yukkuri demo chikadzukeru kana  
Yume no kakera Daisuki na hito  
Omoi egaita Ai no katachi wa  
Zutto zutto sagashi tsudzukete**

Poco a poco, se que fragmentos de  
aquellos sueños que añoro, se acercaran.  
Siempre eh imaginado  
la forma del amor.. 

Percy seguía tocando, Catherine por su parte se empezaba a sentir extraña, se sentía un poco mas débil , peor seguía cantando con la misma intensidad en su voz, ya solo faltaba el final de la canción

**Lala la**

**Namida yori mo yasashî uta o  
Kanashi miyouri sono nukuwori wo**

lalala

las lagrimas son como un canto de amor   
deseas ver que la tristeza cálida es.. 

Cuando termino nadie atino a decir nada, todos se miraron contrariados , peor fue harry quien rompió le silencio

-Catherine -subió de un salto al escenario la chica se había tomado al cabeza con las manos

-lo siento- dijo al chica al sentir los brazos de harry en su cintura- solo fue un pequeño mareo

Todos subieron el escenario para ayudar a la chica

-es lógico nunca habías rezado- dijo molly y ahora todas las miradas incluida la de Catherine se dirigió a ella

-rezar?- dijo cat – yo….rece?

- no sabias lo que cantabas?- dijo arthur- esa es la canción de oración de los selenitas, veras….. –dijo empezando a explicar- entre nuestra gente como ya sabes las sacerdotisas se encargaban de curar y de ayudar con sus predicciones y energía a nosotros, una de esas ayudas eran los rezos, todos en forma de canciones, como la que acabas de cantar , la cual para ser honesto es de las mas poderosas

-pero como es que tu sabias esa canción?- dijo molly

- una vez- dijo cat- en un sueño…… una mujer me hablaba y me decía que cantara esa canción cuando me sintiera feliz y que cosas increíbles pasarían……pero no entiendo el porque me sentí un poco débil

- eso es de fácil explicación- dijo molly- esa canción se llama Chikyuugi, o sea, globo terráqueo , sirve para reponer las energías perdidas en batalla, por eso cuándo tu la cantaste, todos debieron sentirse un poco mas llenos de vitalidad……además esta cura y alivia malestares, te sentiste solamente mareada, porque todos aquí estábamos bien físicamente, pero cuando la cantes y si hubiera heridos o fueran muchas mas personas te debilitarías cada vez mas pues , la energía que necesitarías seria mucha mas….. todos pudieron sentirlo no es así?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

-pero a mi- dijo draco pensativo- además de eso, me dieron ganas de luchar. Tengo ganas de pelear, de salir a pelear……

Albus sonrió

-eso es porque tu eres un apolita puro, los efectos para ti son distintos, tu ancestros eran guerreros, por eso la canción selenita afecta de un modo distinto a los apolitas, pero tendrá siempre un mismo fin…… dime porque quieres pelear?

Draco se quedo un momento pensando y cerro los ojos, podía sentir esa energía esperando ser liberada, deseaba pelear con alguien……abrió los ojos con rapidez y sorpresa

-quiero pelear por Catherine……..por ella- dijo el chico asombrado

-esa es la prueba irrefutable de que ella es la sacerdotisa- dijo molly- solo ella tiene el poder de hacer eso, pero querida, no lo hagas si no es necesario tus fuerzas se irán mermando

-aun si fue hermoso- dijo arthur

-oye que no es esa la canción que tienes escrita en tu cuarto?-dijo hermione- la que esta en las paredes…..

-la escribí para no olvidarla- dijo cat mas repuesta- esto es muy extraño…..

-dínoslo a nosotros-dijo fred- yo tengo ganas de correr…. Tengo mucha energía dentro

Harry quien estaba absorto por la calidez que ahora desprendía Catherine, también tenia ganas de pelar, correr brincar y saltar pero el en esos momentos se conformaba con estar junto a Catherine

-te sientes mejor?- dijo severus ala chica y esta asintió- realmente nos has sorprendido, no sabia que tenias ese poder

- lo tiene porque ella es la sacerdotisa- dijo albus- por eso voldemort al busca con desesperación….

Todos se sorprendieron por l dicho por el hombre, no tanto por decirlo sino porque lo supiera

- no se preocupen estoy al tanto de todo un buen amigo me dio alguna información, pero no hay de que preocuparse….Catherine estará bien siempre que se mantenga en la identidad que ha sido tomada, y ahora les parece quemar esa energía bailando? Es la mejor forma de hacerlo- con un movimiento de sus manos volvió a sonar la música- molly querida me concederías esta pieza?

Todos poco a poco se fueron dispersando y comenzaron a bailar, los gemelos habían raptado a luna con la cual bailaban desenfrenado a pesar de que era una canción lenta, hermione y draco también fueron a bailar mientras que un ron desesperado intentaba ponerse en medio de los gemelos y luna

Así todos fueron separándose quedando a solas harry y Catherine

-seguro que ya estas bien?- dijo harry mirando con preocupación el pálido rostro de la chica

- si ,no es nada- dijo al chica- no sabia lo que pasaría con esa canción eso es todo

- ven vamos a caminar para que te de el aire- dijo harry

Y así ambos empezaron a caminar por todo el lugar , poco después empezaron a servirse vino, claro esta a escondidas de molly, la fiesta había dado un giro inesperado y por la energía que llevaban todos

Ala media noche todos se reunieron y empezaron los abrazos, todos deseándose feliz navidad y que los futuros proyectos se concreten severus abrazo fuertemente a cat

- te veo muy contenta- dijo el hombre

-padre me alegra mucho que este s aquí……- dijo la chica sonriente dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- todos aquí reunidos, como una familia de verdad

- si pequeña- dijo el hombre- como toda una familia, te quiero mucho Catherine no quiero que nunca lo olvides

Harry los miraba desde el otro lado acababa de separase de abrazar a draco quién raudo fue hacia los brazos de hermione

-feliz navidad preciosa- dijo el rubio- quiero abrir mi regalo de navidad

- pero es hasta mañana en la mañana draco- le amonesto hermione

- no yo me refiero a mi "otro" regalo de navidad- dijo el chico travieso y la beso con pasión en los labios-

Hermione respondió con la misma intensidad

-sabes que te quiero verdad?- dijo hermione- pase lo que pase nunca lo olvides…

A draco le extraño eso ultimo pero no dijo nada y la siguió besando

Mientras tanto con cat

- muchas gracias por todo- dijo percy abrazando ala chica

- gracias a ti , de no ser por tu música la canción no hubiera sido lo que fue- dijo sinceramente cat

- no me refiero a la canción, tu sabes a lo de mis padres y eso- dijo percy- fui un tonto

-no te preocupes- dijo cat con gentileza- todos cometemos errores y tu lo supiste reconocer a tiempo, además….. ya somos familia no?...je y perdón por la bofetada estaba muy enojada

- te entiendo- dijo percy llevándose la mano al rostro- y siempre recordaré lo que me dijiste, si somos familia al menos tu eres alguien normal no como esos dos- dijo señalando a fred y a george quiénes en esos momentos abrazaban con mucha insistencia a fleur y a luna ante al mirada molesta de sus hermanos

-todo lo normal que puedo ser en una familia con ellos- dijo cat sonriendo, percy la sonrió de vuelta y fue abrazar a sus padres, detrás de el venía sirius

-hola princesa- dijo fundiéndose en un abrazo con al pelirroja

- feliz navidad sirius- dijo al chica- que bueno que has venido a Harry le hacia mucha ilusión que vinieras

El hombre se separo y la vio a los ojos fijamente

-me has olvidado, puedo verlo- dijo sirius en un pesado suspiro- quien es el?-

-A que te refieres?- dijo Catherine

- tu aun no lo aceptas no?- dijo el hombre- una lastima la verdad yo desearía que el no te correspondiera para tener otra oportunidad, pero ya que- dijo y se encogió de hombros, nunca me olvides princesa- dijo y beso al mano lo único que podía permitirse entre tanta gente pero lo hizo sin despegar la vista de los ojos de la chica

Harry un poco celoso de su padrino, al fin fue hacia la pelirroja

- hola- dijo el chico y sirius se separo de inmediato y vio ambos con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión

- esto es mas de lo que esperaba- dijo el hombre y se marcho de ahí dejándolos solos

-feliz navidad potter-dijo cat y lo abrazo- gracias por todo harry, en serio, eres alguien muy importante para mi…..-después volteo los ojos- odio sus sentimientos totalmente gryffindors

Harry la abrazo fuertemente si quererla soltar, nunca se había dado cuenta pero ambos encajan perfecto, como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas

- tu también eres muy importante para mi cat- dijo harry al soltarla, nunca lo olvides- y se quedaron así el chico tomando de la cintura a cat y ella colocando sus manos en los hombros

Julian los veía a cierta distancia acababa de abrazar a hermione

- aun estas a tiempo- dijo el damphire- no tienen porque hacerlo

Hermione lo vio a los ojos y el pudo sentir su duda

-lo hemos prometido y te debemos tanto……

- no lo hagan por eso-dijo julian- yo las querré sierpe no importa si no están conmigo eternamente…..

Y con eso julian se marcho de ahí, y sonrió al percatase que draco quien había ido a abrazar a ron lo había oído todo, su plan estaba en marcha……

- que quiso decir con eso?- pensó el rubio mientras veía la marcha de julian

No se fueron a descansar hasta muy entrada la madrugada e incluso los gemelos se retiraron a su cuarto a hacer sus cosas ya que aún tenia bastante energía, entre conversaciones y risas todos se fueron marchando de poco a poco, severus y albus regresaron a hogwarts junto con sirius pues debían vigilar la escuela pero prometieron ir para abrir los obsequios, remus acompaño a casa a tonks quién muy satisfecha se marcho, habían tenido un incidente con el muerdago, ya que ambos se habían puesto sin querer debajo de uno, y se besaron, tonks muy sonrojada después de eso, trato de no era remus a solas ,pero el hombre al ofrecer acompañarla , no pudo negarse, los señores weasley se fueron poco después

Hermione y Draco volvieron a perderse , Harry y Catherine llegaron poco después para irse a acostar, harry quería besarla pero no sabia como, y si ella lo rechazaba, pero quería hacerlo en verdad, cuando entraron a la casa cat se dirigió a las escaleras, eso era todo se marcharía

-cat espera- le dijo el chico y la alcanzo en el inicio de las escaleras

-que pasa?-dijo al chica

-podremos entrenar un poco no?-dijo harry eso si era tonto- mañana?

- tal vez- dijo cat algo confundida por al pregunta del chico- pero debemos irnos donde no nos vean

Entonces sin que cat se diera cuata harry movió sus manos e hizo aparecer algo sobre sus cabezas

- oh mira- dijo el chico aparentemente sorprendido

-muerdago?-dijo cat- no lo había visto - entonces vio que harry la miraba fijamente

- bueno es tradición no?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa cautivadora

- si es tradición-sonrió la chica picaramente

Acercaron sus rostros y se besaron al principio lento y suavemente, Catherine le mordió un poco el labio inferior del chico desatando el poco control de este y se metieron de lleno en un beso profundo , lleno de sentimientos recién descubiertos, se separaron y se vieron a los ojos durante mucho tiempo

-porque…porque diablos me haces sentir así?-dijo cat en un susurro cerrando los ojos

- como te hago sentir?- dijo harry

- confusa, inquieta, no me gusta, me hace sentir débil- dijo la chica

-entonces somos un par de débiles-dijo el chico acariciando su rostro- porque me haces sentir exactamente igual, no pienses en eso, ve a descansar o mañana no podrás levantarte a abrir tus obsequios

- oh me has comprado algo potter?- dijo la chica traviesa

- debes esperar a mañana-dijo el chico y le dio un suave beso de despedida-anda ve…..

Catherine con una sonrisa lo obedeció y harry se quedo en su ensoñación hasta que ron paso por su lado

- si te ha dado fuerte eh?- dijo el chico

- no se a que te refieres- dijo harry mirando hacia otro lado

- vamos que ustedes se estaban echando miraditas desde un principio

-no digas esas cosas ron- dijo harry

-como sea- dijo el pelirrojo- vamonos a dormir, draco dice que quiere vernos antes de que se levantes todos tiene algo que decirnos

Así ambos chicos se fueron de ahí

Mientras en el cobertizo draco y hermione estaban algo exhaustos después del despliegue de pasión que habían tenido antes

-feliz navidad dragón- dijo hermione acostada en el desnudo pecho del chico y le dio un suave beso

- feliz navidad a ti preciosa- dijo el chico acariciando la negra cabellera de hermione- sabes?, nunca había pasado navidades así , mis padres organizaban fiestas, bailes ,por todo lo alto, todos iban vestidos con sus mejores túnicas, pero no se compara para nada con esto….

-a que te refieres?- dijo hermione levantando la cabeza

-es que , bueno , no le digas a ron, pero me gusta su familia, todos se quieren, todos se apoyan, no se pelean por estupideces, cuando lo hacen buscan la solución…… o tienen a Catherine para hacerlo- se rió el muchacho- la cena, el baile, las conversaciones, todas eran muy distintas a las que he estado acostumbrado y me gusta

- a eso se le llama estar entre amigos- le dijo hermione- y acostúmbrate porque de ahora en adelante será así

- mientras estés a mi lado nada me importara- dijo el rubio

Hermione volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho del rubio para que este no viera la mirada llena de tristeza y culpabilidad que había en ella

Mientras todo eso pasaba en la madriguera un molesto voldemort mandaba a los mortifagos y a eternity a investigar

- no aparece nada por la zona norte señor- dijo Bella haciendo una reverencia

- eso es imposible- bramo el hombre- yo lo sentí , sentí esa energía, como diablos desapareció de la nada

- estamos investigando señor- dijo la mujer- pero no encontramos nada

- porque son unos inútiles- dijo el hombre- quiero la fuente de esa energía y la quiero ahora……… o mas de uno de ustedes tendrá un enorme regalo de navidad……..

Bella se fue asustada, como sea debía encontrar la fuente de todo eso o ellos la pasarían mal, realmente mal

A la mañana siguiente ron, draco y harry se vieron al amanecer debajo del fresno draco, quién había encendido un cigarrillo se veía algo turbado

- bien que pasa?- dijo ron despeinado y bostezando- quiero ver si puedo dormir algo mas

-las chicas están planeando algo…..algo malo- dijo draco totalmente serio

- quienes- quiso saber harry mientras se aplastaba el cabello

-hermione y al parecer Catherine- dijo draco- ayer oí que julian le decía que no tenían que hacerlo, y hablaban de una eternidad juntos

-igual y no es nada- dijo ron

-pero hoy es luna nueva- dijo harry- julian necesita la sangre de sus parejas…..

-eso es lo que me temo- dijo draco- el dia de hoy Julián puede convertir en vampiro a quien quiera….

-el dijo que nunca lo ha hecho-dijo ron ahora si muy interesado

- por eso debemos vigilarlos- dijo draco- mientras yo le pediré a luna o a severus libros para ver que pasa, y si se podrían convertir

-no me gusta nada esto- dijo ron- pero después de todo es su decisión, nosotros no podemos intervenir

- no puedo dejar que se vaya de mi lado- dijo draco en tono ausente- no podría soportarlo

- ni yo tampoco- dijo harry sin importarle que los chicos supieran sus sentimientos por la pelirroja

Los tres se marcharon de ahí sin saber que julian lo había oído todo y en su rostro una sonrisa algo perversa se dibujaba

-todo marcha de acuerdo al plan- dijo y se marcho de ahí

La aparente tranquilidad de la Madriguera fue interrumpida por el fuerte grito de una chica, todos , absolutamente todos al oírlo bajaron de inmediato, la triada y los espías recién graduados además guardaron sus armas en la cintura, pero al ser tantos en la casa, chocaron en el pasillo y en las escaleras, provocando que todos se golpearan entre si y bajaran de un modo muy gracioso las escaleras

-que pasa?- dijo draco analizando al sala

Pero al llegar todos observaron que no había nada………

Nada…….. excepto una muy emocionada ginny quien bailaba alrededor del árbol de navidad

-por el amor a Salazar- dijo Catherine adormilada-no me digas que solo porque viste el árbol has gritado ginny?

-es que miren cuantos regalos- dijo la pequeña- son muchísimos…….

Y esa era la realidad, de todos tamaños y colores, estaban casi tapando por completo el árbol, cada uno de los presentes se fue despertando ante eso

Merlín no lo quiera alguien vaya a abrir uno de sus presentes

- prometimos a dumbledore y al profesor snape esperar- dijo percy quién se había instalado en su habitación nuevamente

- ellos están en la cocina con mama- dijo impaciente ginny-también ha llegado remus, tonks y sirius…Mama ya se despertaron todos

Todos los jóvenes la miraron con rencor o sea que todo fue para despertarlos

- buenos pulmones señorita- dijo dumbledore entrando- creo que se han despertado hasta los muertos

Todos se colocaron alrededor del árbol, los mayores estaban sentados , mientras los mas joven en pijama todos se sentaban en el suelo

Y entre risas y sorpresas se fueron abriendo los regalos, dulces por aquí, libros por alla, todos sonriendo y se rieron bastante cuándo harry recibió un par de calcetines claro esta mandado por dobby

-este es mi regalo para ustedes- les decía Catherine a los gemelos mientras les extendía un sobre

- bueno eh…. Gracias por el sobre- dijo fred dudoso

- que color tan bonito- dijo george- el marrón será el nuevo negro

- no sean tontos- les dijo la chica su regalo esta dentro del sobre

Los gemelos rasgaron el sobre y dentro había una escritura de propiedad, de un local en un prestigioso barrio muggle además de un edificio

- bien he visto que han tenido mucho éxito con sus dos tiendas y he pensado que podrían hacerlo para el mundo muggle nada ostentoso claro esta además, han conectado este local con el que tienen en el callejón diagon par que puedan estar en ambos sin ningún problema

- vaya muchas gracias cat pero es demasiado- dijo fred

- y el otro edificio- dijo george

- pues como el negocio crecerá, creo que no seria bueno que siguieran con sus experimentos aquí, sino que habrá una fabrica donde hacerlos……

-gracias a merlín- se oyó la voz de la señora weasley

- no tenemos palabras- dijo george- no tenemos con que pagarte

- pues síganme mandando bolsas como estas- dijo cat risueña al tiempo que les enseñaba una bolsa repleta de bromas le regalo de los gemelos- y estaremos a mano

- ser a un pacer- dijeron ambos y abrazaron a la pelirroja

- toma este es para ti- dijo hermione a draco mientras le extendía un paquetito pequeño forrado de negro

Draco lo abrió y en el había un anillo de plata con una piedra de color café, el chico la observo intrigado

-era de mi padre- le dijo hermione- ya se que es algo tonto, pero, en mi familia siempre ha sido dado de padre a hijo, bueno, como soy hija única mi padre me lo dio ,argumentando que yo se lo debía de dar ala persona que amara en realidad, que yo sabría cuándo es el momento y yo bueno creo es necesario

- significa mucho para mi- dijo draco- además combinara perfectamente con tu regalo- dijo y le dio otra pequeña caja a hermione, dentro al chica encontró un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante pequeño al centro

- draco esto……-dijo hermione anonadada

- cuando acabe la guerra tendremos que hablar seriamente le dijo el chico- pero hasta entonces- dijo colocándole la piedra en el dedo anular izquierdo de la chica- esto se quedara aquí, para espantar a quien quiera acercase- y después el mismo se coloco el anillo que hermione le había dado- y así. ….significa que los dos estamos fuera del mercado……

Hermione trataba de contener las lagrimas, draco le daba una promesa y ella quería tomarla..

-esta bien draco- dijo y lo beso con ternura…..

Todos siguieron abriendo sus obsequios, varitas de goma y plumas volaban por doquier, a dumbledore le encanto su regalo, bolsas y bolsas de caramelos de limón, a snape cat le dio unas especias que eran muy difíciles de encontrar, sirius recibió una correa y después hechizo a snape quien le había hecho al broma, todos se sorprendieron de la vena bromista del maestro de pociones y hasta los gemelos dijeron que severus tenia un talento natural para las bromas, después de eso ,sirius, recibió las llaves de una motocicleta nueva cortesía de julian, remus recibió muchísimos chocolates y en su delirio se negó a abrir mas obsequios, tonks contenta de que el chocolate para remus le hubiera gustado se maravillo de los cds que le regalaron , música de todo tipo e incluso una de lengua de serpiente

-oh como supieron que son mi grupo favorito?- dijo la chica quien llevaba su cabello rosa chillón

Ginny le señalo su camiseta donde en al foto estaban los integrantes de dicha banda

Luna los sorprendió a todos argumentando que para los regalos de los chicos, los mayores habían recibido ya sus regalos por parte de la rubia, tenían que salir afuera

-es que ya no había espacio- dijo la chica

Afuera fue el delirio para todos los jóvenes e inmortales

Una pequeña flotilla de escobas estaban delante de ellos

- son las nuevas nimbus millenium-dijo la chica

-pero como- dijo bill- no salen a la venta hasta junio del año próximo

-digamos que mi padre conoce a alguien que ayuda a la fabricación- dijo luna y les guiño un ojo

Los gemelos la cargaron y la aventaron por los aires agradeciendo y diciéndole a Ron que si no se casaba con ella ellos lo harían

Draco absorto con las escobas no noto que un ave se le coloco al hombro, era un hermoso halcón de color negro

-no tienen nombre- le dio harry- este es mi regalo para ti, eras el único sin mascota, así que feliz navidad

- gracias harry- dijo el chico muy complacido y observo al ave…… Hades, ese será tu nombre……- el Halcón hizo un sonido con el pico de aceptación

Shere, hedwing ,pig, luca y cleo estaban desayunado chuchearías para mascotas ante la mirada recelosa de la señora weasley mientras todos seguían abriendo obsequios, ron quien no se había separado de su escoba la tenia siempre a un lado

- querida- le decía la señora weasley a Catherine- no crees que es peligrosa esa serpiente?

-es inofensiva y no ataca si yo no lo ordeno- dijo Catherine- la quiero mucho cleo alzo su reptil cuerpo al sentirse mencionada y se dirigió hasta Catherine

- _que es ese regalo tan extraño?_-dijo la serpiente a Catherine

- es le mió- dijo harry mientras se lo entregaba a Catherine- espero te guste

La pelirroja lo abrió en el vio una pequeña cadena con un hermoso dije en plata, era un fénix y una serpiente entrelazados

- no se porque… lo vi en al joyería y supe que era para ti- dijo el chico sacando la cadena de su caja y se coloco detrás de la chica

- puedo ponerme el dije con los demás- dijo la chica enseñándole el que tenia su relicario y su mascara de espía

-no quiero que este sea solo mió- dijo harry con tono posesivo- siempre que lo veas me recordaras y sabrás que yo te lo he dado, es hueco por dentro, puedes ponerle algún encantamiento o lo que quieras dentro

- muchas gracias harry- dijo cat- abre el mió

El pelinegro rasgo una caja algo grande dentro habían unas llaves

-Y esto?- dijo el chico confuso

- son las llaves de una casa- dijo cat- es tu casa harry la de tus padres, al que estaba ne valle godric…….. bueno el terreno era tuyo pero estaba en ruinas, con ayuda de severus la reconstruimos y este es tu regalo, el próximo año cumples la mayoría de edad y te podrás ir de donde te tienen tus tíos fastidiosos

Cat- harry estaba visiblemente emocionado- muchas gracias ….. nadie había hecho algo semejante por mi…..

Ambos chicos se miraron embelesados cada uno sujetando sus regalos con fuerza

Draco vio un paquete algo arrugado para el y vio que todos tenían uno similar

- Que es esto?- dijo el chico

- oh querido , dijo la señora weasley, un tanto tímida- bueno no es como todo lo que se han dado pero bueno, es de corazón

Draco abrió le paquete y dentro encontró un suéter tejido a mano de color gris con una D enorme en el pecho de color verde miro confuso a la señora weasley

- vaya ya te ha tocado el suéter weasley- dijo ron- mama nos hace uno cada año

Catherine abrió el suyo, era verde con una C en el pecho de color gris, cada uno abrió los suyos, peor draco y cat seguían ensimismados

-se que no es de marca y me han quedado un poco mal pero eran muchos y…….

-es el mejor suéter que me han dado- dijo draco y para comprobarlo se lo colocó-usted los hizo cierto?...eso es lo mejor de todo

- es cierto,-dijo cat- nunca me habían dado un detalle tan bello- dijo colocándose el suyo y todos los demás los imitaron

-será la sensación con un pantalón de mezclilla-dijo hermione

-ideal para ahorita- dijo harry – muchas gracias señora weasley, el mió ya me estaba quedando apretado

- quiero una foto de esto- dijo tonks con el suyo de un vistoso morado

Todos se pusieron para foto orgullosos portando sus suéteres personalizados, severus se lo coloco a la fuerza ante la insistencia de Catherine y se coloco en la foto también con reticencia no estaba acostumbrado a esos detalles

- muchas gracias señora weasley por aceptarme en su casa y en su familia- dijo draco- mi madre nunca me había hecho nada con sus manos, esto en verdad significa mucho para mi- -nunca había pasado una navidad como esta

Molly no pudo contener las lagrimas y se soltó a llorar

- vaya que la familia ha crecido en estos días fred- dijo george a su gemelo ahora fácilmente identificados por los suéteres

- ni que lo digas a este paso tendremos que abrir un hotel solo par al familia- dijo george

Fleur también se sentí aparte de ellos, su suéter así lo decía, intercambio una mirada cómplice con luna, ambas felices de ser parte algún dia de esa familia….

Después de que todos tenían sus regalos se encontraban charlando en la sala, algunos comían golosinas y si ,remus seguía comiendo chocolate, claro esta cuidando de que su suéter no se manchara

-bien mama- dijo ron- yo también tengo algo mas para ustedes- dijo ron

- pero hijo ya nos ha dado nuestros regalos- dijo arthur contentísimo con su set de lujo de pilas alcalinas…..

- esto es algo mas- dijo ron y chasqueó los dedos de la nada apareció una elfina de aspecto dócil con ropas de niño pequeño un pantalón y una blusa de un chillón verde- su nombre es Trixy……será su nuevo elfo domestico ….su propio elfo domestico……….

-pero ron- dijo la señora weasley- como……..

- digamos que trixy buscaba empleo y bien yo se lo eh dado…. Siempre has querido un elfo que te ayude mama y yo quiero dártelo

-pero un elfo hijo ……-dijo molly abrazo a su hijo- pero si la casa no es tan grande

- en eso se equivoca- dijo Catherine- pronto lo será- dijo y se acerco a ellos- agrandaremos mas la madriguera….

-pero hija nosotros no podemos..,-dijo al señora weasley incomoda

- claro que si ,el deposito esta hecho y vendrán los arquitectos mágicos en enero para agrandarla

- Catherine no podemos aceptarlo….-dijo arthur seriamente

- deben de hacer la casa mas grande después de todo tendré que venir a pasar mas tiempo con mis hermanos……….y creo que todos nosotros vendremos mas a menudo no?- dijo con una sonrisa bondadosa- ustedes me han abierto las puertas de su casa y de su familia, y no solo mi si no también a mi padre- severus se coloco a su lado- que nos acepten ambos es muy importante par mi y queremos recompensarlos por favor no rechacen mi regalo…

El matrimonio se vio entre si y arthur asintió

- al parecer trixy será bien recibida aquí….

-muchas gracias amo- dijo tímidamente la elfina

- dime arthur, no amo y nosotros te llamaremos por tu nombre de acuerdo?- dijo el hombre acariciando la cabeza de la elfina

- no pudimos hallarle un lugar mejor a trixy- dijo harry a ron, el pelirrojo había encontrado a trixy cuándo estaban en al academia, la elfina se quejaba que ahí no había descanso y que prefería servir a una familia, ron vio la oportunidad y se comunico con Al, después de una sonora carcajada , este le cedía a trixy argumentando que ellos pagaban a los elfos, el chico no tuvo reparo con eso, el precio de trixy eran crayones y cualquier cosa ara dibujar

- y mama estará mas tranquila- dijo ron con una sonrisa

Todos probaban sus regalos nuevos, se ponían la ropa- en el caso de ginny que había recibido muchos vestidos- con sus escobas, leían los libros, seguían devorando el chocolate, pero también pudieron notar que tanto hermione como Catherine estaban nerviosas

Draco se escapo un momento para hablar con snape

- entonces el puede convertir en damphire?-dijo draco asombrado- yo pensé que solo podría engendrar vampiros

- julian es el primer damphire conocido- dijo severus impactando a draco con esa verdad- además de eso, es el primer y único hijo carnal de Vlad Teppes, el vampiro mas fuerte de todos, Julián puede cambiar a cualquiera a ser un damphire

-pero si un damphire solo se hace naciendo en la unión de una mortal y un inmortal……

-julian puede hacerlo, así de grande es el poder que esconde siempre- dijo severus- y eso es lo que mas me preocupa ahora, porque ahora porque lo haría?, el quería lily pero jamás se lo propuso- añadió mas para si que para draco

- entonces debemos detenerlos- dijo draco

- no, no están haciendo nada malo, es su decisión- dijo severus con firmeza- es decisión de ellas y nosotros no debemos meternos

-es su hija- le espeto draco

-y creo que ella tomara la mejor decisión- dijo el hombre en el mismo tono y se marcho de ahí

Draco no pudo ver el rostro atormentado del hombre ni como había apretado los puños con fuerza, en un gesto lleno de impotencia

Ajenos a esto el resto de la familia weasley disfrutaba esas navidades, que mas se podía pedir ,estaban todos reunidos, tenían salud y tenían planes, eso era lo mejor de esas fechas, todos portaban orgullosamente sus jersey hecho a mano y no se los quitaban para dada, como si de una medalla de guerra se tratara, después de la cena-donde hubo muchas explosiones gracias a los regalos de los gemelos- todos fueron a acostarse poco a poco , ya que se encontraban algo cansados por ese agotador día, además de que habían esquivado muchas veces los regalos de los gemelos, incluso la señora weasley pudo hacerlo mas temprano pues ahora contaba con al ayuda de la pequeña elfina

- bueno me voy a dormir- dijo Catherine- tengo mucho sueño así que será mejor irme ahora

-pero aun es temprano- dijo ginny algo adormilada-

- será lo mejor- dijo hermione- mañana queremos recorrer el campo así que será mejor descansar-dijo también levantándose

Ante esto harry draco y ron se pusieron alertas, estaban engañando a todos descaradamente

- bueno entonces creo que será mejor que me vaya yo también- dijo julian un poco mas serio de lo habitual

Entonces todos se marcharon a descansar pero lo que no sabían los demás que hermione y Catherine quienes se habían encargado del te esa noche había agregado unos polvos para dormir en el de tal forma que todos fueron hechizados para dormir profundamente, y al menos así pensaron que seria pero no contaban con que ahora los nuevos espías sabían distinguir un te normal de uno que tenia poción para dormir

Así que mientras todos los demás dormían, la triada se escabullía hacia el bosque seguida muy de cerca por harry y los chicos

-pero si snape te dijo que no podíamos intervenir- decía ron en voz baja a los chicos

-no puedo dejar que hermione se convirtiera en un damphire- dijo draco escuetamente

- a que le temes?- dijo entonces ron – en parte seria bueno ella seria mas fuerte……

-pero la alejaría de mi… maldición- dijo draco con furia- si ella se convierte se separara de mi para siempre las uniones entre damphires son mas posesivas julian no se alejara de ellas

-es cierto eso?- dijo harry

-por supuesto- dijo draco- el no se separara ya jamás de ellas y si alguno de ellos muere ahora que estarán unidos los demás también lo harán……es como si se unieran en matrimonio

-pero que podemos hacer?- dijo ron entendiendo ahora a la perfección los sentimientos del rubio

-tengo un plan- dijo draco de repente- pero debemos esperar a ver que hacen ellas…… ver si en verdad no le importo a hermione será la causa definitiva de mi decisión

Mientras tanto ajenos a todos la triada estaba llegando a un pequeño claro donde había un humeante caldero, llegaron y julian se acerco al fuego para revolver el contenido del caldero, todos estaban en silencio, draco y los demás , espiaban desde una distancia prudente, agradeciendo, que no pudieran descubrirlos ya que estaban tan inmersos en los pensamientos que no se habían dado cuenta de nada

Julian sufría al ver a sus dos amores en ese tipo de encrucijada

- no es necesario que lo hagan- dijo julian mirándolas a ambas, su voz se oía por todo el lugar y los chicos oyeron la conversación-- las libero de su promesa no quiero que pasen al eternidad conmigo si su corazón no me pertenece

- de que rayos hablas- le espero una nerviosa Catherine al chico-

-yo seria el mas feliz si ustedes se unieran conmigo…-dijo en tono neutral- pero no de esta manera……… puedo compartir el amor que yo siento por ambas con las personas que ustedes han elegido, pero lo que si no podría tolerar, es que estén conmigo por una obligación moral, peor aun estando enamoradas de otros

-no digas tonterías- esquivó cat su mirada

Julian se movió rápidamente hasta donde estaba hermione y la tomo con firmeza del rostro para verla a los ojos

-dime……Dime que no es amor lo que sientes por draco- dijo el chico con furia y algo de posesión- dime que no añoras estar entre sus brazos , besarlo, tocarlo…….. dime que solo es lujuria , pasión lo que sientes con el y estaré tranquilo…….

Hermione estaba impactada no podía alejar al vista del rostro de julian el chico la miraba con rabia y con tristeza? Hermione dio un hondo suspiro

-yo lo amo…..- dijo la chica- amo a draco mas de lo que el pudiera siquiera imaginar……pero también …te quiero a ti y no me gustaría verte así…….. nosotras te hicimos una promesa hace tiempo……

- pero yo ya te libere- dijo julian- no lo entiendes?.. si haces esto también lo estarás dañando a el, el morirá ,mientras tu serás inmortal, dime, si el muere, podrías seguir viviendo?

-no-fue la directa respuesta de la morena –no podría seguir en esta tierra si no esta draco

-entonces hermione te suplico que no lo hagas- dijo julian acariciándole la mejilla

Hermione agacho la mirada sin decir nada mas, entonces Julián se separo de ella y se encamino hacia Catherine

- a mi no me convencerás con eso- le dijo la chica mirándolo con rencor- soy una snape y nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas

-de acuerdo- dijo Julián y de inmediato tomo uno de los vasos y lo lleno con la poción que era de un color rojo intenso, casi brilloso- tómala y después, bebe de mi sangre y serás como yo, serás mi hija ,mi compañera, mi amante, pasaremos juntos , los tres la eternidad……….

-de acuerdo- dijo Catherine y tomo el vaso

Detrás de los arbustos harry no podía evitar saltar para quitarle eso de las manos a la chica

-una vez que lo hagan tendremos que irnos- dijo Julián entonces- las pieles de amabas serán sensibles al sol ahora, tardaran mas de una semana para adquirir mis características, su cuerpo cambiara, su magia también lo hará, no crean que es algo sencillo, se cortaran con sus colmillos ,no saborearan tanto la comida y tendrán que tomar la poción Solaris todos los días por el resto de su vida……

-estas tratando de asustarme?- dijo Catherine a julian

- no quiero que entiendas que tu vid a cambiara- dijo el chico- tu herencia selenita se perderá y ya no serás la sacerdotisa porque por si no lo has leído querida, la selenita debe ser pura de sangre y al tuya estará mezclada……….

- no se perderá gran cosa- dijo la chica con desenfado- así que si esos son todos tus argumentos- la chica hizo ademán de beber el vaso

-además jamás podrás estar con el…….-dijo entonces julian jugándose la ultima carta en su mano-

-de que diablos hablas?- le dijo la chica

- no trates de engañarme a mi ……… yo te conozco Catherine, se lo que ronda en ese negro corazón tuyo…..alguien consiguió derretir ese caparazón de frió hielo que lo cubría………puedo sentirlo……. .si…. estas enamorada..

-estas diciendo tonterías nuevamente- dijo Catherine y lo miro a los ojos con fijeza- no estoy enamorada…. No puedo enamorarme, yo soy una espía no lo entiendes?, yo no puedo conocer el amor, el amor es un sentimiento que te hace débil, que te hace ser un blanco fácil, yo debo de ser fuerte alejarme de todo eso……….

Julian la observo, ella lo sabia, sabia que estaba enamorada pero no quería estarlo y quería convertirse en damphire por eso, para escapar

-tienes miedo no es cierto mi pequeña?- dijo julian mientras abrazaba a Catherine y enterraba su rostro en el cuello de la chica , le hablaba al oído, en voz baja, para que nadie mas lo oyera- puedo sentir tu turbación, puedo oler tu miedo, tus dudas….

-tu no lo entiendes- exploto Catherine- nadie lo hace, ninguno tiene idea de lo que pasa en realidad, no puedo permitirme esto, no puedo permitirme sentir emoción por alguien

-pero es algo que nadie puede controlar- dijo julian y fue abrazada con fuerza- si esa persona te corresponde , sabrá comprender tus miedos- y entonces julian observo hacia donde estaban los chicos los cuales se quedaron de piedra, los habían descubierto?

Catherine ya no levanto la mirada mientras analizaba las palabras de julian, seria cierto eso, sus miedos eran normales?, se hizo un silencio tranquilo que fue roto por hermione

-entonces- dijo hermione- que hacemos?

-pues entonces…..-dijo julian- deberían ser honestas con ustedes mismas y mientras tanto deben de tomar esto……….-dijo y acercándose al caldero le dio otro vaso con poción a hermione……..

Cat quién tenía el suyo observo el rostro tranquilo de julian y entonces se fijo en la poción que ahora tenia un color mas brillante

-no me digas que- dijo cat- en serio es……..

-por supuesto- dijo Julián – vamos no me digan que ahora tienen miedo

Hermione entonces olio su vaso..por godric gryffindor eso era……….

Ambas chicas se sonrieron mutuamente y para asombro de los chicos se tomaron la poción de un trago, al instante sintieron como si miles de dagas perforaran su cuerpo tiraron los vasos y estos se rompieron al contacto del suelo, las chicas se tocaban el pecho pues era muy intenso el dolor que tenían ahí, sus gargantas se cerraban poco apoco y no sabían como parar ese calvario

-tranquilas hermosas pronto pasara el efecto y después juntos……..-había empezado a decir Julián pero un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula hizo que se distrajera

Tocándose la barbilla julian sonrió a sus atacantes, harry tenia el puño levantado mientras draco lo miraba con profundo odio

-como te atreves a hacerle esto a Catherine- le dijo harry corriendo a ayudar a la chica

-ellas ya te habían dicho que no- dijo draco quien fue con hermione no sin antes darle una patada fuerte al estomago de julian –a donde se fue todo ese rollo de "no quiero obligarlas?"

Ambas chicas estaban sufriendo tanto que ni se percataron de la existencia de los chicos

-buena patada draco, y tu izquierda no esta nada mal harry-dijo julian con su eterna sonrisa- pero no se preocupen ellas estarán bien son solo efectos de la poción

-tienes el descaro de decírnoslo?- dijo ron también muy sorprendido- porque lo hiciste julian pensaba que éramos amigos, por merlín tu querías el bien para ellas

- por eso mismo lo hice- se defendió Julián y entonces fue hacia el caldero- bueno ustedes van a tomar esto?

-estas loco?- dijo harry- no queremos ser damphires

-no, se que no quieren hacerlo - dijo Julián con una sonrisa sarcástica- pero quieren estar con ellas o no?

Tanto harry como draco lo miraron con odio, por su parte hermione y Catherine habían sacado algo de sangre por la boca

-eres un maldito- dijo draco

-nadie les dijo que el hechizo era suave, ellas conocían el riesgo- dijo Julián encogiéndose de hombros- y entonces que me dicen?

Harry no lo dudo siquiera…. Tomo el vaso y se bebió de un trago su contenido, draco hizo lo mismo ambos con una mirada llena de reproche al castaño ambos empezaron a retorcerse del dolor

-también ellos?- dijo ron y entonces tomo el vaso que le había ofrecido julian y diferencia de los dos chicos anteriores el si vio su contenido y oliéndolo no pudo mas que verse sorprendido

- esto es- dijo ron con una enorme sonrisa Julián asintió y fue todo lo que ron necesito se lo tomo todo de un trago después de terminarlo- yo sabia que no eras capaz de eso, porque eres nuestro hermano….

Ahora eran 5 cuerpos retorciéndose en ese bosque, julian solo miro con indiferencia mientras ahora vaciaba la poción sobrante sobre el piso, a continuación, desapareció todo lo demás y con una tranquilidad asombrosa paso sobre los cuerpos hasta un árbol donde se recargo y encendió un cigarrillo, veía el espectáculo con tranquilidad

- por lo que veo todo fue un éxito- dijo un voz entre las sombras

Julian ni se volteo sabia quién era

- gracias por lo que me faltaba luna- dijo el chico- no lo hubiera conseguido sin ti

- no es nada- dijo luna apareciéndose entonces llevaba puesta su pijama- vi el espectáculo desde atrás, con una cámara hubiera sido una película excelente-dijo con sarcasmo y voz fría, una que nadie le había escuchando nunca antes-

- las aman mucho- dijo julian mientras observaba como ahora todos seguían revolcándose

-demasiado- dijo luna- lo que hace preguntar, porque lo has hecho, ellas pudieron ser tuyas para siempre, sabes que necesitas tus parejas para seguir existiendo, ellos no son como james……… no se si querrían

- me arriesgare- dijo julian escuetamente- será divertido si no lo consigo, el morir puede ser una aventura mas……

-nunca te entender pero tu sabrás- dijo luna observando como los cuerpos ahora estaban inertes- listo para la segunda parte del plan?

-si claro- dijo julian y a continuación saco sus colmillos- después de todo, esta noche necesito un poco de sangre……..y ahora tengo un bufette ante mi

A la mañana siguiente harry estaba en la cama, abrió los ojos perezosamente pero todo estaba oscuro, quería levantarse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, se toco el cuello de donde le venia un dolor punzante, pero no sentía nada extraño, trato de moverse con dificultad para abrir la ventana, pudo abrir un poco, pero, cuándo el pequeño rayo de luz toco su piel el sintió un escozor horrible en ella

Entonces lo recordó

Todo lo que paso anoche, el ahora era un damphire?, corrió hasta donde estaba el interruptor de luz y lo encendió, esto hizo que draco y ron se levantaran y sintieron también los efectos

-que diablos pasa?- dijo ron con voz ronca mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama

-son efectos de la poción- dijo draco y a continuación vio el reloj- las doce del día…. Hemos dormido tanto?

-tenemos que ver como están las chicas- dijo harry pero antes de que los demás se levantaran julian entro al cuarto

- pude sentir que se habían levantado- dijo sonriente- tómense esto- dijo y les dio a todos una poción rosada- dense prisa y verán algo interesante

Y con esto se fue, los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud del damphire

-y ahora que?- dijo draco

-vamos a apurarnos- dijo ron tomándose su poción con rapidez al instante se sintió mas ligero

-como puedes confiar en el después de lo de anoche- le dijo harry incrédulo

- están locos ustedes dos- dijo ron- deben de controlar ese carácter que tiene, ayer ni siquiera vieron la poción que se tomaban

- y tu si verdad?- dijo draco con veneno- no necesitamos saber que era , era para volvernos damphires……….

-estas equivocado esa no era la poción- dijo ron sonriendo malignamente mientras se estiraba y se iba quitando al ropa para ponerse algo mas ligero

- entonces señor genio- dijo draco quién seguía sintiéndose mal pues tanto el como harry aun no tomaba la poción- que diablos fue lo que tomamos???

Ron se había ido hacia la puerta la abrió y se volteo hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante

-_Animagia_……y por si no lo saben esa poción es para poder hacerse animagos……-y diciendo esto se fue

_**Continuara………………**_

Perdón por el retrazo, pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer, es mas me falto mas para terminar todos los avances que les di peor no se preocupen que los tendrán en el próximo capitulo

Son mas de 130 hojas ya debo de tener un alto no puedo escribir tan largos los capitulas prometo hacer algo ,pero hagan de cuenta que son dos capítulos por el retrazo tan enorme

Bien el motivo de mi retrazo en esta ocasión e s un poco complicado pero yo siempre he sido honesta con todas y todos ustedes asi que bien ahí les va

Estoy enferma, realmente enferma, al parecer la hepatitis B que sufrí en mi adolescencia me provoco daños horribles en todo mi cuerpo- con decirles que amenaza de paro cardiaco- cuándo fui al doctor me dijo cosas horribles y entre en depresión- me dijo que no iba poder tener niños- todo eso me provoco un bajón en mi animo horrible , además tenia que tomar medicamentos a cada rato- 7 pastillas cada 6 horas- y bien últimamente me he sentido mejor fui con un especialista y me han atendido mejor, ahora se que puedo seguir adelante y recuperarme por completo , hacer una vida casi normal y sin excesos, se que igual y mucha son creen en esto pero es la realidad que mas diera yo porque fuera una broma de alguien peor no es así, como les dije siempre he sido honesta y por eso si en algún momento me tardo ya saben porque es,

Tengo todo el fic esquematizado y pronto se lo daré a una chica que es de mi entera confianza para que si yo llego a faltar ella escriba todo lo que le falta al fic , no se preocupen yo estoy bien pero nunca se sabe con al enfermedad que tengo, yo le hecho ganas desde aquí y seguiré con el fic ok bueno eso era todo con este respecto

Y bien como ven esto? Los sentimientos a flote, sabemos mas cosas de los selenitas

Pero que pasara

Será cierto lo de la poción?, en que se trasformarán, y porque julian hablo con luna de la segunda parte del plan, que les parecen los sentimientos de Catherine? Yo ya quiero que le diga que si a harry pero ella es demasiado terca , quien es la chica de la misión de julian?, donde estuvo Catherine en ese año que se fue de Ds? Remus sinete cosas extrañas por tonks….yo no se ustedes peor luna me desconcierta mucho… Y si les puse una breve historia fleur y bill a pesar de que no me cae bien la chica y draco y hermione jejeje para ellos habrá un pequeña sorpresa en el próximo capitulo jejeje

Por la vida de todos los fundadores no se vayan a perder el próximo capitulo, que son las audiciones para los nuevos integrantes de lengua de serpiente, además los chicos irán al paso por la ambrosia habrá muchísimos encuentros , muchas sorpresas, no se lo pierdan

Bueno ya saben manden muchos reviews para ver que les parecieron las canciones , las primeras misione s y para dar su opiniones sobre lo que querían, cuídense mucho y sin mas los dejo con los avances del próximo cap

En el próximo capitulo………………………..

-no puede ser……

- vaya de donde consiguieron eso?...

-sangre del descendiente directo, un hijo o algo así, era un hechizo muy antiguo, lo que me sorprende es que la madre de harry pudiera hacerlo………

-creo que yo soy el responsable de esto

-ronald weasley dime de donde has sacado ese dinero?

- como le vamos a hacer ellos no pueden darse cuneta

- el casting es en dos días deberíamos ensayar algo

-insisto que el año nuevo lo pasemos en mi casa………..estas de acuerdo Severus?

-me gustas ……me gustas mucho…………..

-como que ustedes también???????

-quien eres tu?

-estaré contigo en esto, ambos necesitamos desenredar esto

-no digan nada solo dejan que ellas se de cuenta de su error

-porque hay sangre en el cobertizo?

-como que retrazo …….. retrazo de que tipo?

-dicen que si besas a alguien alas 12 campanadas su amor durara todo el año

-moriré……….pronto moriré……….

-quédate conmigo harry por favor esta noche quiero estar contigo

-bienvenidos sean al castillo Snape

-vamos a montar un poco

-es una antigua leyenda, de una época mágica, se decía que siempre habría una guardia que custodiaba a la sacerdotisa, era su señuelo

-mi madre……… era la señuelo de la sacerdotisa?

-una ultima cosa señora weasley podría decirme que es esto?-

- esta canción se la quiero dedicar a la mujer de mi vida…..

-esa fuerza esa entrega, esa pasión deben de estar con nosotros.

-los ganadores son……

-era………. su diario. Su es que lo tienes tu?

-mi hijo.. …….tuve un hijo

-es el hombre que desgracio mi vida…….James potter

- tienen una semana para cumplir la misión

-debemos informar a Dumbledore el podrá ayudarnos

-quienes son ustedes?

-alumnos de intercambio???? Pero si estamos a octubre……

- no puedes juntarte con gryffindors

-vaya si que eran buenos en su epoca

-no deben de sospechar lo que hacen , solo síganlos que nos lleven a la ambrosia

-porque me miras de esa manera? Tengo monos en la cara?

- vaya ustedes podrían ser buenos merodeadores

- no te acerques a severus si no quieres enfrentarte a mi furia

-como quieres que me ponga , mi padre me odia y mi madre lo odia a el, no se como pudieron casarse siquiera, a leguas se ve que nunca se llevaron bien

- se quien eres…….Thunder Raven

-aquí esta ,esa es la ambrosia

-diablos mortifagos, como pudieron darse cuenta

-rápido digan quiénes son si no quieren que les hagamos algún hechizo

- no pueden ir a luchar están muy jóvenes

- a veces solo un soldado puede hacer la diferencia entre ganar o perder la batalla

-adiós…… mama…..papa……

Todo esto y mucho mas ne el próximo capitulo

Capitulo 23: Un nuevo año, nuevos integrantes y viejos recuerdos…….Ambrosia……

Solo diré esto para el próximo capitulo

-espías + merodeadores + secretos + una prueba de embarazo +mortifagos un total desastre


	24. Cap23: Un nuevo año, nuevos integrantes

Las canciones por orden de aparición serán:

The reason – Hoobastank

David bolzoni-Yo soy aquel

Evanescense-Everybody Fool

Aerosmith –Crazy

Nirvana-Smell like a teen spirit

Jessica Simpson -Angels

Nickki Clan- Mírame

The Rasmus- In the shadows

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 23: Un nuevo año, nuevos integrantes y viejos recuerdos**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Estudia el pasado si quieres pronosticar el futuro.

Confucio _(551 AC-478 AC) Filósofo chino._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de lo dicho por Ron, tanto draco como harry se tomaron la botellita de un trago, se sintieron bien de inmediato y aun sorprendidos se vistieron deprisa y bajaron hacia el comedor donde ya se oía el bullicio

- vaya si que se levantaron tarde eh?- le dijo ginny picaramente- eso les pasa por dormirse de madrugada

Pero ninguno de los chicos presentes le hizo caso ya que se habían quedado con la boca abierta ante la chica que estaba ahí

Bueno, no es como si nunca la hubieran visto antes, pero, no creían haberla visto de esa forma

-no puede ser……-se oyó mascullar a ron-…. Hermione

Si ,en realidad estaban absortos viendo a hermione la cual estaba junto a Catherine platicando sin darse cuenta de los chicos, los tres tuvieron la necesidad de restregarse los ojos ya que pensaban haber visto una aparición

Ya que no era para menos, hermione estaba….. Bueno, en realidad, hermione estaba como hermione, ellos ya se habían acostumbrado de ver el cabello negro de la chica, pero ahora lo tenia nuevamente de su color original castaño, si hermione era castaña nuevamente, y cual era el problema en eso?... bien, pues en realidad, no se veía como la antigua hermione

Sus cabello era de un castaño brillante con algunos mechones un poco mas claros que otros, tal vez , algún efecto de la luz, pero le daba un toque elegante, además su piel se veía un poco mas pálida de lo normal, sus castaños ojos brillaban con intensidad y sonreía ante algo dicho por Catherine

Y fue entonces que observaron que Catherine también se veía un poco diferente, su brillante cabello rojo vino estaba ahí, pero también pudieron notar la palidez de su piel, pero su mirada, la cual era totalmente dirigida a hermione se veía mas …..penetrante, por decir algo, había algo en los ojos de Catherine que se les hizo muy extraño a los chicos, en eso hermione agito su cabeza ,como si estuviera negando algo y pudieron ver inconfundiblemente dos pequeños puntos rojos

Catherine rió y se acerco a la chica en una actitud claramente seductora y le susurró algo al oído, algo que hizo reír tímidamente a hermione, pero la ahora nuevamente castaña, había puesto una sonrisa maliciosa y con una rapidez increíble había sujetado a Catherine del cuello y le había apartado un rebelde mechón de su nuca, y también ahí, en el cuello de cat, pudieron ver las mismas dos pequeñas marcas rojas

En ese momento los tres chicos se vieron entre si confundidos, que diablos pasaba ahí?, no se suponía que habían tomado otra poción?, porque parece ser que ambas tenían marcas de mordida en el cuello?,Julian…….no se veía por ningún lado

Su atención fue captada por un leve –"me haces cosquillas"- por parte de una extrañamente tranquila Catherine, hermione le dirigía una mirada maliciosa y como si de un imán se tratara, julian llego por la puerta de entrada

- me llamaron?- dijo este sonriente- no es que me disguste que me llamen pero…… es algo incomodo en este momento- dijo como si en verdad no le importara, para después agregar- están listas?

- si solo falta despedirnos- dijo Catherine mientras tomaba un bolso negro de una silla

En ese momento cuándo ambas chicas se giraron observaron los rostros incrédulos de los chicos que las veían como bichos raros, ellos aun estaban impactados ante la ultima palabra dicha por la pelirroja …..Despedirnos

-Hola- dijo algo nerviosa hermione de repente- buenos días……..

- que le paso a tu cabello?- dijo draco de inmediato con algo parecido a la posesión

Hermione se quedo visiblemente sorprendida ante la pregunta de draco y después abrió los ojos en una muda comprensión

- oh esto….- dijo ella tratando de arreglar sus ideas- simplemente quise regresar a mi color, el tinte, aunque sea mágico, puede dañarlo- pero todos notaron que al decir esto hermione evitaba ver a cualquiera de ellos

Y entonces entendieron el porque, el lugar estaba lleno de weasleys, los cuales no tenían ni idea de las cosas que hacían los estudiantes de sexto de hogwarts

-vamos afuera- dijo harry

- esperen chicos- dijo la señora weasley llegando con algunas bolsas que contenían comida- entonces si se marchan hoy?- dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz

- si – dijo Catherine un poco triste ante eso - mi padre me ha pedido que vaya para poner orden en la casa

Y entonces recordó harry que justo mientras bailaban después del concierto…..

**--------------****Flash back-------**

_- que buena f__iesta- dijo fred- esto nunca se había puesto tan animado_

_-tienes__ toda la razón hermano- dijo george- tenemos que pensar que hacer para año nuevo_

_En es__e momento iban llegando severus y cat quienes para sorpresa de todos, habían estado bailando una canción lenta, nadie mencionaría esto nunca pues querían conservar la vida y sabían de lo que le profesor de pociones era capaz si hacían algún indicio de comentarlo, venían platicando entre si cosas que nadie entendió_

_- __tendré que ver que haré de comer- añadió una pensativa molly weasley- quien estaba en la mesa con arthur y dumbledore, ese ultimo también había bailado canciones muy movidas _

_-porque n__o pasar el año nuevo en un lugar diferente?- dijo entonces cat captando la atención de los que se habían ido a bailar-_

_- a que te refieres?- dijo __severus viendo a su hija con una mirada dura, oh, el conocía ese malvado cerebro y no le gustaba nada como sonaban los engranajes_

_-insisto que el año nuevo lo pasemos en mi casa………..estas de acuerdo Severus?__-dijo cat poniendo una mirada que ninguno a excepción de julian había visto nunca _

_Para fascinación de todos los presentes que observaron , pudieron notar una amplia gama de expresiones faciales cruzar la cara de severus, sorpresa, rabia, incertidumbre para después terminar en uno de resignación y al parecer tenia un rictus en el rostro que al parecer era aun amago de una sonrisa_

_- claro….. todos __están invitados-dijo severus - pero querida, a donde los vamos a llevar no creo que la casa de la colina sea adecuada para todos_

_-oh no es problema- dijo Catherine acercándose a el y abrazándolo en mudo agradecimiento- para eso tenemos la de Italia…… _

_Nuevamente severus abrió los ojos pero asintió_

_- será un honor…... Que pasen el año nuevo con nosotros, no se preocupen por la cena, los recogeremos el 30 para que se acoplen al tiempo de alla_

_Todos los weasleys y __los invitados sonrieron agradecidos, la mayoría de ellos nunca habían estado en Italia…._

_Mientras los weasley bailaban a__nimados por la nueva promesa de año nuevo, un severus ciertamente mortificado agrego mas whiskey de fuego a su vaso para beberlo rápidamente antes de que Catherine saltara sobre el_

**--------FIN FLASH BACK-----**

-………entonces por eso me voy- dijo cat

- yo quiero ir a visitar a mis padres en sus tumbas , además he recibido una carta de mi abuela, aunque nunca me caerá bien, se ve preocupada y tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo hermione

- yo las cuidare molly- dijo julian

-esta bien – dijo molly y entonces percibió una mirada algo dudosa de Catherine- sucede algo?

Entonces cat mirando rápidamente a los ojos a harry saco de entre sus ropas el pequeño cuadernillo de pastas rojas

-una ultima cosa señora weasley podría decirme que es esto?-dijo la chica algo dudosa

La señora weasley ahogo un profundo gemido, y sollozo con fuerza, tomo el cuadernillo entre sus manos y lo acaricio con devoción

-era-dijo con dificultad- su diario…. Su es que lo tienes tu? –dio un hondo suspiro y continuo vaya de donde consiguieron eso?...

-llego a mis manos- dijo cat vagamente- es un diario?... pero entonces porque no se abre , he intentado por todos los medios de abrirlo y no pasa nada, supuse que usted sabría como hacerlo

Molly sonrió afectadamente, claro ella sabia como hacerlo, pero también era algo complicado, mucha magia para que lo practicara la chica sola

- este es uno de los mas grandes hechizos que se pueden logara en nuestra raza pura, los pensamientos se vuelcan en el, los sentimientos, las memorias, los recuerdos , pero no cualquier a puede ver lo que hay en el

Entonces harry volteo a ver desconcertado a Catherine, esta asintió levemente, y el chico subió corriendo a su cuarto ante la mirada asombrada de todos, regresando segundos después con el cuadernillo de su madre, casi idéntico al otro, excepto por los nombre

- por el amor todos los…...-dijo molly y busco una silla para sentarse – pero como puede ser posible?

- eso es lo que quisiéramos saber- dijo cat- porque la madre de harry tenia un diario igual al de la mía , tampoco hemos podido abrirlo

Molly se quedo pensando unos segundos , analizando el pasado, encontrando respuestas a preguntas casi ilógicas, quedo observando a ambos jóvenes, e imaginándose por un momento como se vería harry con el cabello pelirrojo

Como odiaba Catherine que la casa tuviera protecciones en contra de magia obscura , hubiera sido más fácil leerle la mente a molly weasley quién ahora veía a harry de modo extraño

- no puede ser….-dijo al fin molly agitando la cabeza- si es solo un error…-después les sonrió a los chicos-….. La forma de abrir esto es con la sangre

- sangre?- repitió ron escandalizado- eso parece tan, magia obscura

- pero no es cualquier sangre- dijo molly serena tratándose de recobrar de la sorpresa-sangre del descendiente directo, un hijo o un hermano, algo así, era un hechizo muy antiguo, lo que me sorprende es que la madre de harry pudiera hacerlo……… ella no era selenita…. Era muggle…..- y se volvió a sumir en sus pensamiento

- entonces solo le ponemos nuestra sangre y listo?- dijo cat tratando de marcharse de ahí se empezaba a sentir enferma……y no mentalmente , se sentía físicamente enferma

-no es solo eso- dijo molly un poco preocupada- para esto necesitan un pequeño ritual, lo encontraras en el libro que te di, pero te recomiendo que no lo hagas sola, podría ser peligroso, yo creo que seria mejor que lo hicieras al graduarte de hogwarts, tu magia no es tan fuerte como para soportar la fuerza del hechizo

Catherine bufo ante el pensamiento de que su magia no fuera fuerte

- yo lo haré con ella- dijo harry de inmediato- yo la ayudare

Molly se sintió mas tranquila sobre eso, si harry ayudaba no estaría tan mal, pero también esta el hecho de que harry hiciera el hechizo

- tal vez encuentre las respuestas de la desaparición de tu madre Catherine- dijo la mujer- podrían ser noticias buenas o malas, crees poder soportarlo?

- lo haré- dijo decidida la chica- después de todo…… nunca la conocí, solo quiero saber porque me abandono, solo eso

-una ultima cosa- dijo de repente molly como si supiera que tenia que decirlo antes de arrepentirse-es una antigua leyenda, de una época mágica, se decía que siempre habría una guardia que custodiaba a la sacerdotisa, era su señuelo……..

En ese momento una sonriente luna bajaba las escaleras seguida por fred y george quien alegremente cargaban sus maletas, interrumpiendo el momento y cat supo que al señora weasley no le diría mas….

- bueno, perdón el retrazo- dijo luna- ya podemos irnos

- muy bien dijo Julián acercándose a luna , ambos chicos compartieron una mirada cómplice

Todos los weasley, harry, draco y fleur salieron a despedirlos , irían en dos coches en el primero se irían julian y luna, la chica se marchaba argumentando que tenia cosas que hace r antes de año nuevo, y en el otro hermione y Catherine

Todos se dieron abrazos y se desearon suerte pero las casi sabían que lo que seguía iba a ser difícil

Draco jalo a hermione para estar un poco a solas

- dime la verdad que paso con tu cabello- dijo draco de inmediato cansado de que la chica no le pusiera atención

- es por la poción al parecer actúa de modo extraño con el cuerpo - dijo hermione entonces- si ,se que ustedes también la tomaron, no se porque nos siguieron , pero son muy tontos se pudieron meter en muchos problemas

-quería estar contigo- dijo draco- y porque no me dijiste que habías hecho un pacto con julian?

- eso fue antes de…… de todo…y además las cosas no salieron como pensábamos- dijo la chica- draco debes confiar en mi todo saldrá bien……

- Van a una misión?-dijo draco preocupado- porque no nos avisaron?

-Aun somos la triada black- dijo hermione- tenemos misiones que atender así es esto- después le dio un suave beso en los labios- pero también debo decirte algo mas draco, debes irte

- irme?- dijo el chico mientras acariciaba la espada de su ahora castaña

- estar solo- dijo hermione- como parte de la poción _animagus_ debes de estar solo y tranquilo para poder acceder al poder de tu animal….. no podrás convertirte si no lo encuentras

- es cierto, leí sobre eso en uno de los libros de severus- dijo draco- esta bien, me marchare en un rato….. pero tu , estarás bien?

- siempre estoy bien- dijo hermione pero draco noto como la frente de la chica se empezaba a empapar de sudor- no me matara, será algo sencillo……….. yo creo que nos veremos hasta le día 30, porque le 29 es el día de las audiciones de lengua de serpiente

- ah ya van a ser- dijo draco fingiendo no darle importancia- estar muy lejos de ti será difícil

- lo se, yo también no podré con eso pero nos veremos en año nuevo- dijo la chica y le dio a draco un beso apasionado de despedida- bueno me voy no te portes mal y recuerda lo que siento ….te amo…..-le dijo en un susurro junto a sus labios

-yo también te amo- dijo draco- cuídate en la misión

Mientras tanto en otra parte del jardín también harry se las había arreglado para estar con Catherine a solas

-que diablos pasa? – dijo harry enojado no le gustaba esa sensación de no significar nada para Catherine

- vaya- dijo cat maliciosa- así que hay momentos en que puedes perder la cabeza y actuar enojado……… vaya cachorro….. eso no es muy gryffindor de tu parte

- que son esas marcas en tu cuello?- espeto harry acercándose a ella

- esto?- dijo cat sin verlo- no es nada………

- como que no es nada- dijo harry- hermione y tu las tienen y hay una conexión entre ellas y julian no es así?

- vaya tu inteligencia va aumentando- dijo Catherine enfrentándose a el, y pudo observar que los ojos de harry se habían vuelto peligrosamente mas oscuros, irradiaban ira y coraje y también …celos? La sola sensación de eso, hizo que se sintiera bien pero no le presto mucha atención- en serio, no es algo alarmante, les contaremos esto a nuestro regreso aun debemos ver si salio bien , ni yo misma lo entiendo a la perfección, pero te lo explicare lo juro- dijo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, ya que esas orbes jades la habían atrapado- te recomendaría ir aun espejo y revisarte el cuello……….. además de estar solo…… la poción _animagus_ empezara a actuar- entonces se toco la cabeza, como odiaba esa sensación- debes de estar solo y tranquilo para poder hacerlo

- en donde podría irme no conozco a nadie mas y con mis tíos ni lo pienses- dijo harry acercándose a la chica y tomando su cintura con sus manos- ustedes están con una misión no? Por eso se van….

- en parte- dijo cat un poco sorprendida por las cosas que hacia harry- pero nos veremos pronto…. No te preocupes por nosotros

- no, no me preocupo por ustedes- dijo harry malicioso dándole un rápido beso en los labios- me preocupo por las pobres almas que los enfrenten

Catherine sonrió complacida……..

-debes dejar tu mente en blanco. …Tu animal guía esta ahí…. Solo quiere que lo encuentres…..

-cuídate mucho- dijo harry- no hagas cosas que yo no haría

- me reduces bastante no?- dijo cat y entonces le dio el cuadernillo de su madre a harry quien se quedo sorprendido ante esto- si me lo quedo haría le hechizo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- tu me lo guardaras de acuerdo?...yo creo que deberías ir al valle godric ahí podrás estar solo-dijo solucionando la duda del chico

- si claro- dijo harry le sonrió radiante-gracias , no se como agradecértelo

-tengo una idea en mente- dijo la pelirroja tomando al desprevenido chico de las solapas para poder robarse un beso

Poco después todos estaban ya frente a los autos

- muchas gracias por venir- dijo arthur - y nos veremos para año nuevo

- cuídense mucho- dijo hermione y entonces se acordó de algo- harry podrías cuidar de

luca?...

-de luca?- dijo harry algo sorprendido- eh si claro-el fénix fue dócilmente hacia

donde estaba harry y este se puso algo mareado pero no le tomo importancia

-ron te harías cargo de Crookshanks?- dijo hermione mientras sacaba del auto al gato patizambo, el día anterior remus lo había llevado y les había confirmado las sospechas, ese gato no era un gato común, pero aun no podía decirles que era puesto que no se lo habían permitido

-pero si ese gato me odia-Dijo ron mirando recelosamente al gato

- Crookshanks - dijo hermione en un susurro a su gato- sabes lo que hay que hacer

El gato al miro con un aire ofendido, como si no necesitara que se lo explicasen , salto de los brazos de su dueña y se fue a sentar tranquilamente al lado de ron quien estaba perplejo

Y draco ofendido, el era su novio no?, porque no le encargaba sus animales?

-vamonos ya o se hará tarde- dijo luna momentos antes les había dejado a cada chico un pequeño CD que tendrían que colocar en una lap-top

- estas impaciente?- dijo julian acercándose a luna y besándole la mano

- podría decirse- dijo luna coqueta- nos veremos en año nuevo- dio y de un salto se subió al coche

-porque hay sangre en el cobertizo?- dijo percy quien llegaba en ese momento para

despedir a los jóvenes

Todos cambiaron la conversación de tema para no contesta a algo que no sabrían como hacerlo

Julian intercambio unas palabras con las chicas que nadie eco y les dio a ambas un leve y breve beso en los labios ambas chicas sonrieron radiantes y se subieron al auto, cat manejaría

Después de un gesto los dos autos se pusieron en marcha al estilo muggle

Ron se había quedado ahí parado, apretando los puños, bien ese damphire acaba de hacerse de un enemigo, porque tocaba a luna de ese modo y porque ella se iba con el?

- alguien mas siente que Julián nos ha robado a nuestras chicas?- dijo ron un ahogado murmullo

Su mano , la de harry y la de draco se levantaron , pero también la de fred y george

- pero ella no son sus novias- dijo draco ofendido

- que delicados- dijo fred fingiéndose ofendido- pero aun si se llevan las mejores

- déjalos hermano- dijo fred maliciosos- están celosos – y se marcharon indignados hacia la casa

Entonces los tres chicos se quedaron contemplando el camino por donde se habían ido los espías

Mas tarde draco se despedía, iría a la mansión malfoy a hablar con su madre, además tenia que seguir manteniendo la fachada de que todo era una trampa para entregar a harry a voldemort

Ron se quedaría en casa, pero trataría de buscarse un lugar a solas para tratar de entender lo que iba a para con la poción

Mientras tanto harry iba manejando su automóvil con los pensamientos contradictorios, quería estar con cat pero ella estaba unida a julian, esas marcas eran de los colmillos del chico, pero que hacer, como lograr hacer que Catherine quisiera quedarse con el , a lo lejos el fénix volaba contento de sentir tal libertad

En un camino de Londres hermione y Catherine se miraban la una la otra sin hablar, hermione ya había sacado su coche y estaban los dos estacionados a pocos metros

- entonces adiós?- dijo hermione algo dudosa- nos veremos en la audición

- esta bien- dijo cat - y no te preocupes por ellos lo harán bien, después de todo les has ayudado

- pero draco…..-dijo hermione

- pero draco nada , no confías en el?- dijo cat- julian me dijo que el amor hace que confíes ciegamente en la persona a la que amas……. Confiar ciegamente-se empezó a dirigir hacia su auto

- Catherine- dijo hermione mientras cat entraba al auto- confías en harry?- dijo con algo de malicia

Catherine no se detuvo y por un momento hermione pensó que la chica no iba a contestarle pero la pelirroja salto dentro del auto y se coloco unos lentes oscuros para después decir

-con mi vida- dijo cat para arrancar dejando aun sorprendida a hermione en la carretera

Harry llego al valle godric al anochecer, era un pequeño pueblo enteramente de magos, las casas eran muy pintorescas, y se podía respirar un ambiente tranquilo, muy diferente a al gente arisca que vivía en privet drive, harry podía ver a niños jugar con sus escobas de juguete en los jardines, hubiera sido genial haber crecido ahí, se dijo con un poco de pena, pero no importa lo importante es que a partir de ahora el viviría ahí, pidió indicaciones para la dirección que tenia y mucha gente se quedaba impresionada de verlo ahí ya que todos habían reconocido al famoso harry potter, el chico, algo incomodo sonrió cuando vio su casa, la casa de sus padres, era una hermosa y sencilla casa de dos pisos, un pequeño porche estaba en la parte delantera ,la cochera aun lado, algo extraño en una casa para magos peor de seguro cat había pensado en ello, la casa era de un hermosos color azul cielo, incluso tenia una chimenea, el jardín se veía cuidado , se veía como si alguien hubiera vivido ahí siempre, a harry le llego un olor familiar y por un pequeño momento pensó que sus padres saldrían a recibirlo , cosa que nunca pasaría

-gracias cat- dijo mientras bajaba del auto con todo y maletas- sintió un pequeño deja vu al entrara ella- era la misma imagen de la casa donde habían rescatado a sirius, los muebles las paredes , todo, le hacia sentirse en su hogar, esa calidez le gustaba y era igual a la que sentía cuando estaba con Catherine, se encaminó a la cocina quería comer algo antes de ponerse a sus asuntos

La despensa estaba bien surtida y se empezó a preparar algo de cenar, una ventaja de vivir con los Dursleys era que había aprendido a cocinar y modestia aparte no Lo hacia nada mal, bueno con el gusto tan expreso de su primo harry aprendió a preparar todos los platillos correctamente

Entonces una vez que se hizo una tortilla , y se preparo un buen café, se fue hacia la sala, donde en al mesita frente a la chimenea dejo su comida y se marcho a sacar su lap top negra de una de sus maletas, la abrió y coloco el CD que luna les había dado antes de marcharse, el chico comió mientras la cara de luna aparecía en la pantalla

-hola chicos- dijo luna se veía que estaba en el cuarto de ginny- ja, vamos ya no lloren por sus chicas esto será mas importante- y comenzó mas seria- primero que nada deben saber por si no sean dado cuenta ya que la poción que tomaron es la animagus, la cual los convertirá en animagos, para que funcione lo primero que tiene que hacer es encontrara su animal guía, que es aquel animal con el cual se identifican, dependiendo de su personalidad o de sus habilidades propias, para esto, necesitaran estar solos, estar aislados, ron se que tu no podrás estar mucho solo, pero trata de escaparte de casa unas horas, necesitan estar en paz con su mente para que su animal guía los reconozca como suyo, tendrán sueños y visiones no se preocupen todo es parte de la transformación , sentirán cosas y querrán comer cosas que no comerían normalmente, además se sentirán un poco enfermos , eso es cosa de la adaptación de las células y los anticuerpos ya saben, será normal, pero después seguiremos hablando de esto-dijo con voz suave y tranquila- lo segundo que deben saber es que deben presentarse a las pruebas de audiciones el día 28 de diciembre , se presentaran como grupo e interpretaran dos canciones, la sede será en el auditorio principal de Londres, su grupo fue llamado El piso 4 , se pondrán un pasamontañas, por el asunto del anonimato del grupo - dijo apareciendo unas capuchas negras que les cubrían todo el rostro excepto los ojos y la boca, incluso el cabello estaba cubierto- lleguen temprano y ensayen, habrán muchos rivales, y ahora una ultima cosa respecto a lo de la poción _animagus_- dijo como acordándose de algo- necesito que todos saquen su lap-top a las 9 de la noche el día de hoy ya que hablare con ustedes y les daré algo que le servirá de ayuda …..Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos y si quieren saber que haremos nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- será mejor que no lo sepan, ustedes suelen ser muy posesivos….- y la grabación quedo ahí

Harry consulto con su reloj en la muñeca casi eran las 9 de la noche seria mejor que estuviera atento, termino de cenar y después llevo los trastes que utilizo en el fregadero para continuación volver hacia donde estaba su lap top, como todas ellas, era de un color negro brillante, con una placa en la cubierta con las letras DS , de inmediato se abrieron 3 recuadros, en uno estaba ron distraído, se veía en el cuarto de la madriguera, en el otro draco sumamente pensativo, estaba al parecer en una sala algo simple y el ultimo una alegre luna, en un lugar mas elegante , se veía arreglada como si fuera a salir, se le podía ver del pecho para arriba dejando ver que el vestido era tipo strapless, tenia joyas e iba maquillada, harry no pudo dejar de preguntarse si Catherine y hermione también estaban ahí.

- ya llego harry- dijo ron de repente y entonces harry los saludo a todos

- pero tu donde estas- le dijo a draco

- en un hotel- dijo escuetamente el chico- no quise llegar hoy a casa , ya mañana lo intentare

Debía ser muy difícil para draco irse de su casa , ya que al inicio del verano se había marchado de ahí siendo un aprendiz de mortifago y ahora regresar como parte del ejercito de la luz , todos entendieron eso y nadie pregunto nada

- bien chicos esto será rápido- dijo luna - lean esto- al instante a cada uno se le apareció un libro de pastas gruesas que decía "todo lo que querías saber al convertirte en animago y no te atrevías a preguntar"- como sabrán no podría dárselos alla o alguien sospecharía, también debo decirles que deben de ser cuidadosos de con quien están, no quiero que su primer a transformación sea con publico de acuerdo?, recuerden que son animagos ilegales, también que ya esta todo preparado para lo de la audición, se quedaran en este hotel,- se les apareció una tarjeta- deben de modificar un poco su aspecto, no quiero que se vayan a encontrar con la triada por casualidad , echarían a perder su misión sin haber comenzado, bueno creo que eso es todo, estén atentos a sus sentimientos , a sus sueños y a su instinto, dejen salir a su animal guía

Entonces se oyó una voz sensual y grave , una voz que ninguno de los chicos había escuchado antes

- querida…..es hora de irnos- dijo al parecer un hombre de edad madura

Luna sonrió seductoramente a su interlocutor

- oh claro cariño- dijo con una voz melosa y aniñada que nunca nadie le había oído - estaba viendo cosas de conejos….. Sabes que amo los conejos……salgo en un momento- se levanto de la silla y se oyeron los pasos del hombre alejándose- bueno chicos me voy cuídense ok?

Pero los tres hombre s pudieron ver el apretado vestido que portaba la rubia de un color rojo sangre no dejaba nada a la imaginación, demasiado sugerente

- no le den vueltas y tu pelirrojo no pienses mal es trabajo- dijo y diciendo esto apago la maquina

Draco y harry estaban sumamente contentos de no estar en el lugar de ron quién solo se despidió escuetamente de ellos dos y apago su computadora

- crees que este bien?- dijo draco con preocupación

- se le pasara- dijo harry- es solo que luna no es como pensábamos que era

- el casting es en dos días deberíamos ensayar algo-dijo harry- será mejor contactar con luna después de que llegue de su misión…….

- pero si luna esta en la misión- dijo draco entonces- donde esta al triada?

**Londres****, Inglaterra**

**23:00 horas**

Hermione llego a la casa de sus padres, saludando alegremente a todos, dejo sus cosas y se encamino al jardín, donde contemplando los árboles cubiertos de nieve, siguió caminando, cada ves mas , adentrándose en el pequeño bosque sintió que estaba en su propiedad, sus huellas quedaban impresas ,hacía muchísimo frió pero ella no lo sentía, empezaba sentirse adormilada, pero seguía caminando cada vez mas adentro del bosque, se sentía cómoda, no necesitaba el abrigo así que se lo quito y lo dejo sobre la nieve, siguió caminando, llego a un pequeño claro

- puedo sentirlo- dijo en un susurro la chica – me esta llamando………. Necesito……

**El cairo****, Egipto**

**02:00 Horas**

Catherine estaba contemplando la maravillosa vista del hotel donde se hospedaba, a su lado cleo se sentía en casa, alzo la cabeza mientras Catherine seguía contemplado el inmenso desierto

- si lo se- dijo la chica- esta aquí……….. es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba

**Afueras de ****Valaquia **

**02:30 Horas**

Julian cruzo el bosque al fin, fue un camino difícil no creyó que todavía existieran esas barreras, podía sentir como su sangre caía al suelo, había sido herido y no tenia a sus parejas para a ayudarlo, pero después de todo por eso estaba ahí no?

-espero que sigas vivo………padre

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry se despertó con un frió intenso, abrió la ventana del cuarto donde decidió quedarse, que era el que seguramente había sido de sus padres, afuera todo estaba cubierto de nueve, acaso el calentador no servia?

Fue hacia la sala de donde se regulaba el termostato, estaba encendido entonces porque sentía ese frió?

Se fue para la cocina a prepararse un café caliente, eso lo calentaría un poco, al cruzar la sala , vio a Luca el fénix de hermione quien se había colocado enfrente de la encendida chimenea, en la cual bailaban las llamas todavía encendidas, seguramente por luca, harry de repente se sintió sumamente atraído por ellas y se dirigió hasta ahí, se sentó para contemplarlas y se quedo perdido en el complejo baile de las brazas ante sus ojos

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-ron deja de comer así- dijo fred asqueado- o me saldrá algo en el ojo

- debo de estar loco- dijo percy mientras dejaba su cuchara sobre su plato de cereales- pero ellos tienen razón……. Estas comiendo como si nunca lo hubieras hecho

- y eso ya es decir mucho- lo secundo ginny

- me entro un hambre feroz- dijo ron- mama podrías hacerme mas carne?- pidió el chico con un tono ronco de voz- y esta vez podrías hacerlo poco hecho?- dijo como si nada causando que la señora weasley corriera a la cocina

Crookshanks quien estaba en el fregadero sentado contemplaba a ron con los felinos ojos clavados en el, no tardaría mucho

**&****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco mientras tanto llegaba al fin a la mansión malfoy, la cual estaba erigida en lo alto de una colina , desde donde se podía ver todos los alrededores, de estilo gótico, imponía mucho , daba ese aire de superioridad en la cual draco creyó siempre, era extraño volver a casa cambiado totalmente pero tendría que aparentar que nada había cambiado, abrió el portón con un movimiento de su mano y se bajo del coche de inmediato, los elfos corrieron ayudarlo con su equipaje

- madre- llamo el rubio dirigiéndose hacia el comedor , un enorme y hermoso comedor estaba en medio, la mesa era enorme , fácilmente cabrían mas de 30 personas , en uno de extremos, en completa soledad se encontraba Narcisa malfoy desayunado , en cuanto vio a su hijo , por un momento su mirada cambio para después volver a ser fría e indiferente

Narcisa malfoy era realmente hermosa, rasgos finos, porte orgulloso, delgada y esbelta, nadie podría decir nunca o adivinar su edad, tenía ese toque aristocrático y distinguido de una dama criada en al buena cuna, modales aprendidos por maestros particulares, entrenada desde pequeña para ser una perfecta esposa y anfitriona , no demostraba sentimientos porque eso no era parte de la pureza de sangre , era elegante y distinguida, experta en hacer fiestas pero todo un fracaso en el caso de ser una madre

Draco entonces pudo comparar las diferencias entre la madre de ron y la de el…. Narcisa malfoy nunca le ganaría en eso a molly, mientras la pelirroja era cariñosa y amable con todos sus hijos , Narcisa quién solo tenía a draco, casi nunca lo abrazaba ni lo besaba en publico

- es bueno verte draco- dijo Narcisa indiferente, como si draco hubiera salido solo un momento de casa

Draco llego hasta donde estaba su madre, beso su mano en cuanto Narcisa se la ofreció y con toda al elegancia se sentó del oto lado de la mesa

- como has estado madre?- dijo draco sin mirarla mientras se aparecía su desayuno frente a el

- sola- dijo la mujer escuetamente- tu padre y tu han estado desparecidos y yo me he quedado sola, ni siquiera puedo hacer una fiesta

- sabes donde esta el?- dijo draco fingiendo no darle importancia-

- no, no lo se – dijo Narcisa- su guarida esta bajo un _fidelio_ y yo no soy el guardián….

Se mantuvieron unos momentos ne un tenso silencio , desayunando fríamente, como siempre, ya que a Narcisa no le gustaba que se hablara mientras comían

- me han dicho que has hecho amistad con potter y sus amiguitos- dijo Narcisa con asco- es cierto draco?

- si madre- dijo draco tranquilamente- pero no te preocupes, que todo es parte de un plan para llegar con buen pie a los mortifagos- entonces draco volteo a ver a su madre

Por un momento la mirada de Narcisa cambio para mostrar decepción?, draco no estaba seguro ya que fue solo un instante , porque al otro estaba mostrando su sonrisa fría

- seguro- dijo ella- ya sabia yo que tu no podías llegar a ser amigo de sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre

Draco apretaba las manos debajo de la mesa mientras su madre seguía insultado a sus amigos

-….. personas que no merecen nuestro legado, un día se castigaran a todos aquellos que estén en contra de nuestro lord……eres inteligente draco….ese estupido de potter quien piensa en cosas como la verdadera amistad, jamás sospecharía de ti, pobre iluso esa será su perdición, no podrías haberlo hecho mejor

- si me disculpas madre- dijo draco- estoy cansado me iré a acostar…..- se levanto e hizo una pequeña reverencia a su madre y se marcho de ahí rápidamente, dejando nuevamente sola a Narcisa

-a mi no puedes engañarme hijo….-dijo Narcisa en un susurro que no fue escuchado

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Al día siguiente todos los espías estaban comportándose de manera extraña , cada uno en lugares distintos pero sentían algunos síntomas similares

Ron seguía comiendo en cantidades que aun para el ,eran sorprendentes, cada vez pedía al carne menos hecha y después de comer tomaba a crookshanks y se salía con el, al prado , para solo regresar por más comida

Harry por su parte, seguía teniendo a la chimenea como su lugar preferido, no se movía de ahí , solo para comer e incluso se llevaba a la chimenea lo que cocinaba, comida caliente en extremo, pero que la chico no le parecía importar

Draco paso el día en el techo de la mansión, tenía una fijación por las alturas, por sentir el viento sobre su piel, su madre no entendió en extraño comportamiento de su hijo pero tampoco le pregunto nada

Catherine por su parte se pasaba el día recorriendo el desierto, Se encontraba en Baraka, ciudad de sultanes y jeques, acompañada únicamente por cleo, no podía evitar que sus pensamientos la traicionaran y se dirigieran hasta el valle godric donde no sabia como se lo estaba pasando harry, en ese momento se encontraba observando un espectáculo de bailarinas , con una danza del vientre, Catherine se quedo quieta observando los movimientos de cintura de las chicas con admiración

Hermione por otro lado recibió una noticia que la impacto de sobremanera

- como que embarazada?- dijo hermione quien vestía un traje sastre , estaba sentada elegantemente en la sala de té de su mansión, enfrente de ella estaba su abuela, de aspecto severo, ambas sabían que no deseaban verse, aun menos desde el espectáculo que hermione había dado, pero esto era algo que no podían dejar escapar

- me lo dijo hace 3 días- dijo la abuela en noche buena puedes creerlo?- dijo con severidad- una heredera Granger cometió esa estupidez

- pero supongo que no me has pedido esta cita para decirme eso o si?- dijo hermione dejando la taza en un pequeño platito y limpiándose la boca con al servilleta- anda, dime que es lo que realmente quieres?

-quiero que hables con ella- dijo su abuela- que le quites esa estupida idea de tenerlo…..

-que?- dijo hermione levantándose del sillón- me estas pidiendo que le diga que aborte?

- por supuesto- dijo su abuela con fría indignación- no debemos de tener bastardos en la familia, lo que diría la gente por el amor de dios, sabes perfectamente que el prestigio familiar……………..

- me importa un bledo el prestigio familiar abuela- dijo hermione interrumpiendo bruscamente a su abuela- si helena esta embarazada y ella quiere tener el niño lo tendrá, que te ha dicho ella de eso,? porque supongo que tu le has hablado del aborto antes de venir a verme no?

-si ya le dije y ella se opone a la idea , es una estupida que cree que el sujeto con el que se revolcó se va a hacer cargo del niño………

- si ella ha decidido tenerlo no tenemos nada mas que hacer- dijo hermione- te rogaría que te marcharas tengo mucho que pensar

Su abuela se levanto indignada y pálida de furia

.- debí imaginar que esa seria tu reacción- dijo su abuela- pensé que tendrías mas sentido común en esa cabeza, no entiendes que ese hijo seria un error para ella?, el prestigio de la familia esta en juego, tu eres la que va a dirigirla , por el amor de dios eres al condesa de granger

- cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no me interesa el titulo de la familia……….

Yo protegeré a helena en dado caso que la necesite, mi lealtad es con ella y con la decisión que tome, lo que hagas tu no es de mi importancia

Su abuela se marcho de ahí furiosa

Hermione saco su celular y marco un numero con rapidez

- helena?- dijo hermione una vez que contestaron- debemos hablar………. Ven a mi casa…… si la abuela acaba de salir……… tranquila yo te apoyaré…..esta bien te veo en dos horas

Y colgó

Hermione se sintió extraña al haberse puesto de lado de helena, nunca se habían llevado bien pero cuando su abuela le dijo que lideraría ala familia, le entro una protección férrea en ella

Entonces de pronto se quedo desconcertada, empezó a hacer cuentas y salio disparada a su habitación, donde tenia un calendario, contó días e hizo nuevamente cuantas

Hermione Granger era conocida porque sabía todas las respuestas siempre de cualquier pregunta que se le hiciese, incluso, antes de que se formulen las preguntas, pero en esta ocasión, no tenia la respuesta a esta, recargo su espalda en la pared y empezó a respirar mas rápidamente, unos segundos después no aguantando mas, corrió al baño a devolver la comida, se sentía realmente enferma

Nunca había sido tan descuidada …………………

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de eso, los días faltantes pasaron rápidamente, todavía este año prometía muchas mas sorpresas de las que imaginaban

El día de la audición fue un hermoso día nevado, el auditorio estaba reventar, muchos chicos solos o acompañados creían tener lo necesario para ser parte de Lengua de Serpiente, estaban ensayando acordes o cantando sin música , algunos nerviosos otros no tanto, cada cual con una misión, ganarle a los demás

En los camerinos tanto Cat como Hermione estaban platicando a solas, Julián había ido a checar el lugar

- anda dime en que animal te transformas- dijo Catherine a Hermione

- es una sorpresa recuerda que quedamos con julian que todos revelemos nuestro animal – dijo Hermione- los chicos ya debe haberse convertido también

- lo se- dijo Cat - espero que estén bien

- lo estarán- dijo hermione- y tu me dirás a donde fuiste?... no quisiste decirme a donde te marcharías

- oh eso también es una sorpresa si te lo digo eres capaz de adivinar- dijo Catherine mientras se ponía delineador en los ojos

- oye cat puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo hermione de repente seria

- si claro , dime- dijo cat sin prestarle mucha atención a su amiga

- si digamos, en un caso hipotético, haces la prueba de amor en al sociedad y bueno te quedas con tu pareja y después, digo, te embarazas, crees que seria bueno?

- vaya las preguntas que haces- dijo cat mientras se seguía maquillando en el espejo- bueno sabemos de sobra que Robin lo hizo no?, digo ella ya tenia varios años en DS y por lo que me dijo Severus , algunos se enfadaron de que ella haya salido embarazada, ya que nosotros contamos con pociones que previenen eso de forma más efectiva que los anticonceptivos muggles, pero a ella le resulto mas o menos bien no?, al menos se caso con uno de los nuestros

- entonces crees que no haya problema?- dijo hermione un poco mas nerviosa

- no lo creo- dijo cat e hizo una mueca burlona- la verdad yo no me veo casada y mucho menos con hijos, no se, no me imagino teniendo niños alguna vez, siento que es demasiada responsabilidad, pero además falta muchísimo tiempo , digo yo ya tengo algunos años, pero aun soy muy joven , y tu también, aun no somos capaces de tener un niño, aun no salimos de la escuela

- sigamos con el caso hipotético-dijo hermione en el espejo ,ahora, podía ver a Catherine maquillándose- que crees que pase si me embarazo ahorita?

Catherine se puso seria de momento y después comenzó a reírse

- eres buena hermione- dijo la pelirroja- no me asustes de ese modo, por un momento yo….- entonces cat vio la mirada seria y algo tiste de hermione y fue cuando todo encajo

- no…. Por merlín y todos los fundadores, no me digas que estas embarazada- dijo Catherine volteándose bruscamente del espejo

- yo…….. es que no se….tengo un retrazo- dijo hermione-

-como que retrazo …….. retrazo de que tipo?- dijo cat en completo estado de shock

- no me ha llegado el periodo desde hace 1 mes…..- dijo hermione con la mirada gacha

- ya te hiciste una prueba?- dijo Catherine tomando de la mano a su amiga

- no ,tengo miedo- dijo hermione- se que no es muy gryffindor, pero, bueno, no es miedo a mi, yo claro que tendré el niño, no ser a muy difícil no crees?, podría hacer trabajo de inteligencia mientras pasa y bueno hay guarderías en DS eso lo se….tengo miedo de la reacción de draco, nunca habíamos hablado de hijos…

-yo creo que el ni se imaginaba esto….-dijo cat- bueno mira esto haremos ………..

Fueron interrumpidas por Julián quién llego en esos momentos-

- es hora- dijo el chico- debemos salir ya va a empezar esto- entonces vio los rostros preocupados de las chicas y pregunto- están bien?……

- si ,si claro…- dijo cat- es que son efectos de la transformación

- esta bien- dijo julian un poco dudoso- vamos –dijo marchándose rápidamente

-después continuamos con esto pero no te preocupes el te ama- le dijo Catherine en un susurro a hermione- el estará contigo pase lo que pase estoy segura-dijo para después marchándose dejando a hermione mas tranquila

Los tres se fueron de ahí y las chicas con la silenciosa promesa de hablar mas tarde

Por lo mismo las chicas no se sentían muy concentradas en las audiciones, aunque claro, calificaban bien a cada uno de los concursantes, de los que eligieran solo una cuarta parte pasaría a la final interpretando una canción mas, con la cual serian dos y con esas dos canciones se elegirían al o a los ganadores

Habían chicos muy talentosos, otros que solo habían ido a ver a lengua de serpiente, para la triada era muy difícil la decisión, eran muy talentosos y ellos serian los únicos jueces

- diablos, son muy buenos- dijo ron desde la fila detrás del telón mientras apretaba las batakas con firmeza

- nosotros somos mejores- dijo draco con una sonrisa burlona- no son los gryffindors valientes?

- si ,lo se ,pero esta es nuestra primera……. ya saben- dijo ron- y si fallamos……

- no lo haremos- dijo harry- con las canciones que tenemos no hay manera de perder

- ya casi es nuestro turno- dijo draco- donde se habrá metido gamma?

Todos los concursantes pasaban con una mascara, un pasamontañas o con algo cubriéndole el rostro, todo para conservar el anonimato de ser elegidos y así lengua de serpiente se fijaría en el talento y no en la belleza de los interpretes

Faltaban dos equipos para terminar la primera y única eliminatoria

- el siguiente grupo es llamado piso 4- dijo una voz en el escenario- son 3 chicos

Harry , draco y un sumamente nervioso ron, se pararon enfrente del escenario , harry tenía una guitarra, draco un bajo y ron la batería

Hermione sintió algo extraño con ese grupo, bueno seria como los otros, buenos , pero no llamativos, necesitarían a alguien que pudiera hacerse caro del grupo cuándo ellos no pudieran así que bueno, después de todo faltaba otro grupo no?

-esta canción se la quiero dedicar a la mujer de mi vida…..-dijo draco con una voz profunda y sincera

Los chicos ,solo les dirigieron una mirada rápida antes de que ron empezara a tocar la batería y harry y draco lo siguieran, el que se coloco al frente para cantar fue draco quien empezó hacerlo con una voz suave y sedosa

**I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

**No soy una persona perfecta  
Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho  
Pero sigo aprendiendo  
Nunca fue mi intención hacerte eso a ti  
Así que tengo que decirte antes de irme  
Que solo quiero que sepas que**

Era una canción hermosa que reflejaba todos sus sentimientos, mientras estuvo en su casa pudo darse cuenta de la magnitud del daño que le había hecho a harry y a ron en el pasado, pero principalmente a hermione y esa canción era una especie de compensación

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

**He encontrado la razón para  
Cambiar lo que siempre he sido  
Una razón por la cual empezar de nuevo  
Y la razón eres tú**

Draco cantaba con mucho sentimiento, mirando fijamente a la que creía que era hermione, si , era ella no podía estar equivocado, muchas de las chicas que iban a concursar se quedaron admiradas ante la sensualidad y la atracción que irradiaba ese chico, debía ser bello, esa voz no era para cualquiera

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear**

**Siento haberte lastimado  
Es algo con lo que tendré que vivir siempre  
Y todo el dolor por el que te hice pasar  
Desearía poder quitártelo  
Y ser el que seca todas tus lágrimas  
Es por eso que necesito que escuches**

Tanto harry como ron, tocaban con mucho entusiasmo, era algo extraño como si siempre hubieran tocado juntos, se sentían cómodos con lo que hacían, cada uno agregando su propio toque 

**I've found a resaon for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You **

**He encontrado la razón para  
Cambiar lo que siempre he sido  
Una razón por la cual empezar de nuevo  
Y la razón eres tú **

Que se creía este-se dijo mentalmente hermione- porque la miraba de esa manera tan intensa?, por merlín, ella tenía a draco, no necesitaba que ningún otro sujeto le estuviera coqueteando, pero sin saber porque, se sintió sumamente atraída por ese sujeto, por su voz, por la letra de la canción, porque diablos, no podía dejar de pensar en draco mientras observaba ese sujeto

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

**No soy una persona perfecta  
Nunca fue mi intención hacerte eso a ti  
Así que tengo que decirte antes de irme  
Que solo quiero que sepas que**

-son Buenos- dijo cat a julian inclinándose un poco- se ven algo nerviosos , pero el de la guitarra tiene talento

- si … pasaran a la siguiente ronda- dijo julian en un murmullo- quiero ver como es la otra canción

- ojala sea algo mas agresivo-dijo cat o no podrán llevar nuestro trabajo

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

**He encontrado la razón para  
Cambiar lo que siempre he sido  
Una razón por la cual empezar de nuevo  
Y la razón eres tú**

Incluso algunos chicos empezaron a apoyarlos, draco cantaba con tal emoción, con tal sentimiento de arrepentimiento que todos de una forma u otra se sintieron identificados, no cabe duda que ellos iban a pasara otra etapa, eran muy buenos  
**  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**

**He encontrado una razón para mostrar  
Un lado de mí que no conocías  
Una razón para todo lo que hago  
Y la razón eres tú**

Termino la canción y en la ultima frase señalo hacia donde estaba hermione , de inmediato se oyeron los aplausos, los chicos agradecieron levemente y se marcharon rápidamente de ahí, dejando desconcertados a la triada

- debemos prestarles mas atención a esos chicos- dijo Catherine con desconfianza

Al fin ,después del siguiente grupo, la triada se pudo tomar un descanso, habían oído a muchos y lo necesitaban realmente, esas sillas eran muy incomodas

-ojala que esto termine pronto- dijo hermione sobandose la espalda- si paso mas tiempo en esas sillas me matare

- solo es poco mas de tiempo solo vamos a ver a los finalistas- dijo julian

- ahorita vengo- dijo Catherine de pronto con una terrible ansiedad nacida de quien sabe donde - voy a hacer una llamada

Catherine se alejo un poco del camerino mientras bebía un poco de agua, marco un numero celular

Harry al extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba Catherine sintió el llamado de su celular y abriéndolo esbozo una sonrisa

- porque no me habías llamado antes- dijo al teléfono mientras se separaba un poco de draco y ron -

- porque había estado un poco ocupada- dijo Catherine del otro lado - y en estos momentos estoy aburrida

-son tan malos los grupos?- dijo harry

- no algunos pueden tener salvación, pero digo, los he estado escuchando todo el día, creo que merezco un descanso-dijo la chica

- quieres venir cenar mi casa?- dijo de repente harry en un impulso

- a cenar?- dijo cat extrañada- no creo que sea buena idea, tu ya pudiste…..?

- transformarme?- dijo harry- si , además ,si dices que es mala idea porque estaremos solos , no te preocupes luca esta aquí, no me he podido comunicar con hermione, así de paso también platicamos de tu misión donde sea que haya sido

- no se- dijo cat aunque por dentro estaba deseándolo

- haré spaghetti- dijo harry tentándola

- tu si sabes como convencer a una mujer harry- dijo la chica con una risa- esta bien, pero no les digamos a los demás, supongo que no has hablado con ron y draco no?

- si , los he visto, pero no les diré nada- dijo harry – bueno entonces te veo en la noche…vete llamo mas tarde

Una Catherine visiblemente mas sonriente entro de nuevo al camerino donde Julián se levanto

- vamos es hora – dijo julian con una mirada suspicaz mientras tomaba a ambas chicas de la cintura

Volvieron a salir hacia el escenario donde tenían su mesa, esperando a ver la actuación de los pocos grupos que se ganaron su aprobación, muchos de los eliminados se habían quedado para ver quien ganaba al final, se encontraban sentados en las gradas esperando

Poco a poco fueron pasando los grupos y los solistas cada uno tratando que su segunda canción fue la ganadora, al ultimo la triada ya tenia a un posible ganador, uno de los primeros chicos solistas, pero aun les faltaba ese grupo extraño

- y el ultimo grupo, reciban a Piso 4 nuevamente- dijo la voz desde le escenario

Nuevamente harry, draco y ron salieron, pero en esta ocasión el que fue hasta el centro fue harry

- bien al menos el del bajo no es el único que canta- dijo julian

- eso eleva sus puntos- concordó hermione

Habían colocado un teclado en el cual draco hizo las primeras notas acompañado de harry

El moreno se acerco al micrófono y empezó a cantar con voz suave y tranquila

**Yo soy aquel que cada noche te persigue.  
Yo soy aquel que por quererte ya no vive.  
El que te espera, el que te sueña,  
el que quisiera ser dueño de tu amor,  
de tu amor.**

A Catherine le gusto esa voz, era muy sensual , muy placentera a los oídos, lastima que estuviera cantando otra canción lenta, ella quería ver como se desenvolvían en una mas movida, entonces la guitarra y el bajo comenzaron a moverse mas rápido las notas eran mas rápidas y mas movidas, los acordes iban subiendo de intensidad mientras el chico iba cantando

**Yo soy aquel que por tenerte da la vida.  
Yo soy aquel que estando lejos no te olvida.  
El que te espera, el que te sueña,  
Aquel que reza cada noche por tu amor.**

Harry le había escrito esa canción Catherine, aunque la chica no tenía ni idea de que el estaba ahí, la veía mientras la cantaba para que ella supiera a quien iba dedicada, Catherine desde el escenario le dio una fría sonrisa, no quería involucrarse con ese chico, después de todo demasiado problemas tenia ya con harry

Entonces el guitarrista empezó a tocar con mas rapidez las cuerda mientras cantaba mas fuerte y con mayor intensidad el coro

**Y estoy aquí, aquí para quererte.  
Estoy aquí, aquí para adorarte.  
Yo estoy aquí, aquí para decirte  
que como yo nadie te amo.**

La triada se movió asombrada de sus asientos, ese chico era especial, interpretaba maravillosamente y le ponía mucho sentimiento a la canción, de seguro tenía a alguien en el corazón, era muy bueno, la batería y el bajo lo acompañaban como si siempre lo hubieran hecho

Julian sintió algo en el pecho, como si se lo hubieran apretado, confundido volteo a ver quien le podría provocar eso pero no encontró a nadie

**Yo soy aquel que por tenerte da la vida,  
Yo soy aquel que estando lejos no te olvida,  
El que te espera, el que te sueña,  
Aquel que reza cada noche por tu amor.**

Los demás concursantes no pudieron evitar sentir envidia ante el talento del grupo piso 4 , de seguro llevaban mucho tiempo tocando juntos, esas voces y es a forma de tocar, era obvio quien ganaría, pero aun así apoyarían al mejor

La music a era fuerte agresiva, demandante, eran sentimientos muy fuertes por parte de harry, todo eso lo expresaba con energía y tocando la guitarra como un profesional

**Y estoy aqui, aqui para quererte.  
Estoy aqui, aqui para adorarte.  
Yo estoy aqui, aqui para decirte  
Amor, amor, amor, amor...**

Terminaron con fuerza, aun en el final , con entrega, ron toco los últimos acordes y al ultimo golpe de batería lanzo las batakas al aire , los aplausos fueron ensordecedores, pareciera que habían hecho un concierto

-wow creo que tenemos un ganador- dijo aun sorprendida hermione

- diablos son muy buenos- dijo a su vez Catherine aun cautivada por el guitarrista-esa fuerza esa entrega, esa pasión deben de estar con nosotros.

- den los resultados y nos reunimos de inmediato con ellos en los camerinos debemos ver si pueden ser de confianza- les dijo julian

-Muy bien hagamos esto rápido- dijo cat- dilo tu- le dijo a hermione

-de acuerdo- dijo hermione sonriente y llamo la atención de los presentes- muchas gracia s a todos por su entrega y por la dedicación en este concurso, y ahora los ganadores son……Piso 4

Los chicos prorrumpieron en aplausos era justo, mientras un sumamente alegre piso cuatro se carga uno contra los otros- despidieron el evento y se retiraron a uno de los camerinos

Este era amplio, espejos y ropa , maquillajes y comodidad, había también sillones, una mesa para juntas e instrumentos, todo en completo orden y de color negro claro

- tomen asiento- les dijo julian- son muy hábiles cuánto levan tocando?

- solo unos meses- respondió ron contento de haber concluido con éxito su primera misión

Julian volvió a sentir ese extraños sentimiento en el pecho, que raro, eso lo sentía cuando……

- son realmente talentosos- dijo hermione entusiasmada- será bueno tenerlos en el grupo

- Michael ya no podía manejar tantos instrumentos- dijo un burlona Catherine mientras se servia una copa de vino a lo muggle no sabían aun si esos chicos eran magos o no y era mejor que no les diera un ataque antes

- no tendrán problemas con escuelas, trabajo?- dijo julian

- ya nos la arreglaremos con la escuela siempre podríamos darnos nuestras escapadas- dijo harry sonriente mientras veía a la pelirroja beber el liquido rojo

- bien podrían darnos sus nombres?- dijo hermione encendiendo un cigarrillo y ofreciendo a los chicos

Draco tomo uno con una elegancia y sensualidad que pusieron alerta a hermione

- no, aun no será posible eso- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa- mejor díganos ustedes como le hacen para compaginare esto y sus vidas reales

- no están difícil como creen- dijo hermione- solo es cuestión de tener algunas técnicas

- como si fuera magia- dijo ron tratando de no delatarse- nosotros trataremos de hacerlo lo mejor posible

- será bueno que de una vez distribuimos los instrumentos- dijo Catherine- para que no haya problemas después, debo decir que ustedes tocan mas instrumentos?

- preferiría quedarme con al batería si nos les importa- dio ron- la chica que me gusta muere por los bateristas

- pero aun así debes saber que no debes de revelar quien eres- le dijo hermione seriamente- eso es parte del contrato

-yo puedo tocar el teclado- dijo draco entonces

- yo puedo hacerme cargo de la voz y de algún instrumento cuando se necesite otra

vez- dijo julian

- yo quiero el violín- dijo hermione- siempre ha sido mi preferido- dio mientras sacaba su stradivarius del estuche

-yo puedo quedarme con la guitarra eléctrica si es que no te importa….Julieta

Ese sarcasmo, ese chico era algo que tenia que poner atención se dijo mentalmente

Catherine

- bien entonces eso me deja a mi con el bajo, no tengo ningún problema- dijo cat- también tocaremos al flauta y la ocarina para futuras presentaciones

- y ustedes compusieron la música?- dijo Julián sirviéndose también un poco de su propio vino-

- si son de nuestra autoría- dijo draco - ustedes también escriben no?

Y entonces de ahí se empezó una charla , sobre canciones, temas, música, las chicas se sentían cómodas con los nuevos músicos pero julian aun sentía ese extraño sentimiento, agito la cabeza, el haber ido a Valquia nublaba su mente en ocasiones

Entonces la pelirroja vio su reloj y se levanto con rapidez

- bueno chicos creo que son los correctos- dijo cat- pero ya debo irme tengo un compromiso

- hoy no íbamos a ir a cenar- dijo Julián extrañado, tal vez se le había olvidado

- podríamos ir con ellos de cualquier modo- dijo hermione mientras se tocaba la mascara- como odio este traste

- no es que- dijo cat algo nerviosa, cuando se había puesto nerviosa ella?- quede con alguien

Harry sonrió ante las excusas que daba Catherine, pobrecilla lo iba a matar eso seguro

- una nueva conquista?- dijo mordaz Julián- querida, pensé que ya habías dejado eso

- los viejos vicios nunca se olvidan- dijo la pelirroja- tendré que salir por al puerta trasera- dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana, afuera habían aun admiradores- hay gente alla afuera….

- no querías que nos presentáramos?- dijo entonces ron un poco curioso de la actitud de cat

- Si ,pero….-había empezado a decir cat cuándo algo los interrumpió

El sonido de un teléfono negro que se materializo de inmediato en la mesilla del centro, al triada se vio confundida, y ahora como diablos iba a explicar eso

El timbre del teléfono siguió sonando sin que nadie se moviera siquiera

Julian se extraño, algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí , entonces …..Todos se sobresaltaron cuando alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza

Luna entro por la puerta con rapidez, se veía algo agitada como si los estuviera buscando desde hace tiempo

-así que aquí están todos?- dijo al rubia- bueno que no piensan contestar

Pero no hubo necesidad de eso, la voz que ya todos conocían se hizo presente en la sala…..

-Buenas noches- dijo la inconfundible voz profunda de Al- veo que todos están reunidos……..felicitaciones …….. han concluido su misión satisfactoriamente

Catherine quien estaba muy confundida solo volvió a sentarse

Ya después les enseñarían sus llaveros a los nuevos, para borrarles la memoria

- pero si nuestra misión acabo ayer- dijo hermione a Al-

- no me refería a ustedes-dijo al con un tono divertido- ya pueden descubrirse …Black Knigth ….Black Slayer…..Black Hunter……

Ante mirada asombrada y atónita de la triada los chicos se descubrieron, luna desde la puerta sonreía divertida

-ustedes..-dijo Catherine ahora arrebatándole la copa a Julián y bebiéndose todo su trago de un golpe

- no puede ser- dijo hermione del mismo modo no se dio cuenta que su cigarro se había caído

- ahora lo entiendo todo- dijo Julián con una sonrisilla

-pero como- volvió a preguntar hermione

-creo que yo soy el responsable de esto- dijo Al aun divertido ante la reacción de sus mejores espías- verán, la primera misión de los aquí presentes era pasar justamente las pruebas, para hacerse parte del grupo, pero ellos debían entrar por sus talentos , no por su amistad, así que Black Moon guarda esa varita antes de que hagas daño a alguien

Catherine odiaba esa facilidad de Al de saber lo que hacia, miro furiosamente a los tres chicos para después guardar otra vez su varita

- y porque deben de ser parte del grupo Al- dijo hermione mas tranquila que Catherine para ella era un alivio saber que draco era el chico que le había causado tanta atención

- verán, eso aun no puedo revelárselos, tómenlo como para aligerarles las cosas en el grupo- dijo al- porque dentro de muy poco los 6 se presentaran como lengua de serpiente en la mansión riddley

- ya hemos estado ahí- dijo Julián- y no resulto ningún problema

- pero en esa ocasión Lord Voldemort no estaba ahí, en esta ocasión será diferente, ahora lo harán para enfrentarse a los mortifagos- dijo Al con voz solemne- si , van a tener que descubrir esa fachada, pero aun no es tiempo de hablar de eso- ahora que están reunidos, mi querida gamma serias tan amable de darles los folios de la próxima misión?

Luna presta obedecer siempre ,hizo que ne las manos de los 6 chicos aparecieron seis sobres negros

-también quería ver cual seria su respuesta de convivir juntos, gracias a los reportes que gamma me ha dado, he de decir que han pasado unas muy buenas navidades no es así?

Los 6 chicos voltearon a ver acusadoramente a gamma, quien puso su mayor cara de inocencia, hasta donde le habría dicho esa chica

Catherine había hecho aparecer otra copa, no podía tolerar otra mas del mismo licor que Julián y se sentó lejos de harry

Todos abrieron los sobres, el protocolo habitual, esperaron a que Al dijera algo

- la triada ya esta mas enterada de esto, pero haré un breve resumen- dijo Al- para la poción de inmortalidad y poder que voldemort quiere obtener para al fin poder derrotar a harry potter, es necesaria dos de los ingredientes mas difíciles , la ambrosia y el santo grial…. Como ya deben suponer, es todo lo que el falta a voldemort, puesto que ya tiene todos los demás ingredientes……….

- como nosotros- dijo Julián- ya que nos mandaste por ellas en estos días

Ahí estaba , esa era la misión de la triada a la cual habían ido en esos días…..

- y como sabrán también ……… el día de hoy gracias las investigaciones de gamma, podemos aseverar que ,en efecto, la ambrosía se encuentra en esta época totalmente extinta.. la ultima parte que quedaba se perdió

- pues ya esta- dijo ron hablando por primer a vez desde que se descubrieron-voldemort no podrá hacerla

- no eso no es del todo cierto- dijo gamma hablando como toda la profesional que era- el sabe que puede obtenerla y nosotros debemos de hacerlo antes que el

- la misión del viaje al pasado no es así?- dijo hermione entendiéndolo todo

- si, como sabrán el año pasado en el ataque d el ministerio, entraron en la habitación donde están todos lo giratiempos que hay en al comunidad mágica…….. yo pude apropiarme de el ultimo antes de que alguien destruyera todos los demás

Harry se sintió culpable ante eso

- los giratiempos se pueden volver a construir pero tardan muchos años en hacerlo, los del ministerio ya están en eso, pero aun así, un hechizo del tiempo requiere mucha magia y aun con eso no es posible pasar hacia mucho tiempo atrás……

- o sea que no podríamos regresar a la época donde había ambrosia por todas partes- dijo julian con una sonrisa- esa fue una bella época….

- estas en lo correcto- dijo Al- nosotros pudimos lograr solo unos pocos años atrás….. pero con eso llegaremos hasta donde se vio el ultimo registro de ambrosia en el mundo mágico……….

- no la tenía la familia black?- dijo draco entonces recordándolo

- si ,efectivamente, la ultima porción de ambrosia conocida estaba en posesión de la familia black, era una tradición en ella, que se diera a guardar al varón mas joven de los black nacidos , antes de entrar a hogwarts

-en pocas pablaras se la dieron a sirius black apenas entro al colegio

- no se la hubieran dado de saber que se iba a gryffindor- dijo hermione con burla

- los registros dicen que sirius black tenía en su posesión la ambrosia durante su estancia en hogwarts- dijo gamma- cuando salio fue cuando se perdió el registro…..

- la debió haber perdido en algún punto de hogwarts- dijo entonces Catherine pensativa

- exactamente- dijo Al entonces adquiriendo nuevamente su tono serio-Entonces……Su misión si deciden aceptarla será ir al pasado, a encontrar la ambrosia y quitársela a sirius black de algún modo……… deben de saber que nunca se ha hecho este tipo de misión por lo cual las repercusiones son desconocidas, no podrán decir la verdad de donde son o porque quieren la ambrosía, cualquier cambio en el pasado por mínimo que sea podría afectar nuestro presente….

- acepto- dijo muy seria hermione

- estoy dentro- dijo cat- quiero ver como eran los puntos cardinales en la escuela

- no podría dejarlas solas- dijo julian con una sonrisa

- yo voy- dijo ron

- también yo- agrego draco sonriente

- por supuesto que voy- dijo harry- podré ver a mis padres

- de acuerdo entonces todos están dentro- dijo Al- gamma les dará la información necesaria , su misión será efectuada el día 15 de enero a las 0700 horas ,preséntense en las instalaciones de DS , por lo demás quedan exentos de cualquier otra misión, entrenen su magia ya que la necesitaran para poder hacer el hechizo de vuelta del pasado, yo me retiro pero los dejos con gamma

El sonido del teléfono sin línea y sus ruidos intermitentes se oyeron de inmediato por todo el lugar

- bien chicos esta vez será difícil- dijo gamma- solo pudimos hacer esto con ayuda de antiguos hechizos y un poco de tecnología muggle, el tiempo pasara diferente alla que aquí, eso ser a bueno, puesto que así podrán tardarse mucho tiempo pero no mas de 3 meses alla lo que serian tres semanas aquí , de acuerdo?... deben mentir o engañar a sirius de tal forma que les de la ambrosia, válganse de todos los medios disponibles ya que estamos casi seguros que voldemort tratara de hacerse también de la ambrosia

- pero el no tienen un giratiempo como nosotros o si?- dijo ron

- no pero desde esa época, el estaba buscándola , así que hay un teoría que esperamos que no sea realidad, en al cual el la obtuvo por eso no la tenemos en estos momento

- eso seria nuestro fin- dijo hermione

-pero si la tuviera… voldemort se jactaría de eso- dijo cat pensativa- sirius debió perderla en algún punto

- ustedes entraran en 7 año…… deberemos decirle al director acerca de su misión- dijo gamma

- como?¡¡ dijo un sorprendido harry- no se supone que dumbledore no sabe nada

- en este caso es necesario- dio gamma sin inmutarse- deben de comprender que en esa época había estallado la guerra y no se podía confiar en nadie, pero no le diremos todo, al menos no toda la misión ,solo que irán a buscar algo, además Al ya ha hablado con el

- entonces el sabe que nosotros…-dijo draco- somos espías

- no, ya saben que no es posible, ustedes irán como espías, cubiertos siempre, yo los extrae monitoreando y ayudándoles pero solo yo, nadie mas sabrá su identidad mientras estén alla, o se vayan de aquí

- me parece bien- dijo hermione

- bueno en los folios que les di- dijo señalando escuetamente el fólder negro- verán los demás detalles, por favor no dejen de entrenar, yo debo irme tengo muchas cosas que preparar …. Nos veremos el 30 – dijo y se dio media vuelta para salir

- te llevo- dijo ron apurado y de un brinco corrió a alcanzar a la rubia- nos veremos chicos

-yo también debo irme- dijo julian entendiendo a luna- debo de hablar por lo de la disquera, dijo colocándose la mascara- para los contratos de los chicos, es una verdadera sorpresa en verdad….. y son muy bueno ya lo sabia…..

-oye julian.. las marcas en el cuello- dijo harry tratado de que le damphire no se fuera, no quería enfrentar al furia de Catherine aun, - porque…..

- ron se ha ido…. No es justo que el no sepa cuando todos están involucrados-dijo Julián- mañana hablaremos

Y se marcho dejando a las dos parejas mirándose fijamente

- yo me largo de aquí- dijo cat de pronto poniéndose un abrigo largo- y sola……..-dijo al ver que harry se acercaba a ella

Salio furiosa de la sala y harry aun contrariado salio detrás de ella

- y…… te gusto la canción?- dijo draco- la hice para ti ya sabes…..

- me encanto- dijo hermione con una sonrisa quitándose la mascara….. es increíble me habías atraído sabes?- dijo la chica- ahora se que no importara como nos veamos siempre habrá esta atracción

- no querida ,no es solo atracción- dijo draco muy serio- es amor y se lo demostró en ese preciso momento

Se acerco a ella, tomando sus labios con pasión, solo habían estado separados menos de una semana, pero para ellos era demasiado, draco hizo un hechizo en al puerta para cerrarla e insonorizo el cuarto, no quería ninguna interrupción en ese momento

Hermione se sentía en las nubes, besar, saborear la boca de draco era algo que disfrutaría siempre, sus manos en su cintura eran fuego para ella, la castaña le acariciaba el torso, con suavidad, despojándolo poco a poco de sus prendas, metiendo sus manos entre el sedoso cabello rubio del chico, sin dejar de tener contacto con sus labios

Draco también estaba despojando de sus prendas a hermione, el chico ya tenia práctica en esto, ninguno de los dos sintió cuando se quedaron completamente desnudos y acostados en la mullida alfombra del camerino

- por Salazar, te deseo tanto- dijo draco entrecortado mientras acariciaba los tersos pechos de hermione

- lo se…. Es con la misma intensidad con la que yo te he deseado…..-dijo la chica apretándose contra el para poder sentir la excitación del chico- y todavía no acaba…..

Draco no pudo soportar mas y de un solo golpe ya se encontraba dentro de ella, hermione soltó un gemido de excitación, merlín, volverlo a sentir dentro de ella era glorioso, nunca se cansaría de ello, había tomado la decisión adecuada tenia que quedarse con el, el tiempo que fuera, solo quería estar con el

Draco comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sobre hermione, la chica entrelazo las piernas sobre la cintura del rubio para instarlo a estar mas adentro, las envestidas fueron mas rápidas y cada vez más frenéticas, el deseo y el amor flotaba por el ambiente, era algo tan normal que nadie se hubiera sorprendido, draco estaba embriagado de placer, un placer jamás sentido por nadie mas ,solo por hermione, la chica a la que amaría toda a la vida

Ambos se sintieron llegar a la cúspide, ambos alcanzaron el clímax gritando el nombre del otro mientras los espasmos del orgasmo los dejaban exhaustos, draco se derrumbo contra hermione y esta lo acuno en su pecho, ambos desnudos , draco aun seguía dentro de ella , pero a ninguno le importo, era tan normal eso que ni siquiera valía la pena pensar en eso

- tomare eso- dijo hermione con voz cansada y algo adormilada- como que me extrañaste

- siempre, desde que no puedo verte te extraño- dijo draco también un poco somnoliento- oye…. Vamos a mi departamento?...

-tienes un departamento aquí?- dijo hermione-no lo sabia

- Lo acabo de comprar con ron y harry- dijo draco- pero ellos aun no se mudan, harry esta en el valle godric y ron seguía en la madriguera…así que est anoche estaríamos solos

- a veces tienes unas ideas asombrosas draco malfoy- dijo hermione besándolo- por supuesto quiero ir a ver tu departamento

- y no solo a ver- dijo draco sensualmente- quiero que me des tu opinión sobre mi cama

- si vamos.-dijo hermione sin intención de moverse

Pero draco quien ya podía sentir el deseo fluyendo por el nuevamente se levanto separándose de ella, ambos sonrientes y entre risas se vistieron para continuar con su amor en otro lugar mas intimo

Mientras tanto Catherine caminaba furiosa por las calles londinenses, fumaba un cigarrillo con fuerza mientras pensaba en lo burlada que había sido momentos atrás, ella, quien nunca había sido engañad a antes, nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo y el, Morgana santa, se estaba volviendo una blandengue , debía solucionarlo, no quería ser débil ante nadie

Se había desecho de su mascara y su apariencia era la de siempre la de una atractiva pelirroja en una falda corta, con un largo abrigo, no se dio cuenta que le habían gritado su nombre hasta que vio llegar justamente a la persona que menos quería a ver ahí

- espérame cat- dijo harry colocándose frente a ella

La chica lo ignoro simplemente tiro su colilla y siguió caminando

- oye no es para que te pongas así- dijo harry inocentemente- se los íbamos a decir

- no lo entiendes cierto?- se volteo ella enojada- me has engañado , me mentiste, dijimos que no habría mas mentiras

- yo quería me eligieras a mi por mi talento, no por lo que hemos pasado juntos- dijo harry tomándola de los hombros

- no hemos pasado nada juntos- espeto Catherine volteándolo a ver

Harry no pensó en mas y la beso, era un beso furioso, exigente, como queriendo borrar las pablaras de la chica se separaron un poco después, ya que ninguno Quería terminar ese beso.

- entiéndelo, por favor, no quería hacerte daño , no huyas de mi otra vez ,no te pongas esa mascara de indiferencia nuevamente- dijo el chico y después agrego un poco mas tranquilo - ahora puedes sentir un poco de lo que me sentí yo al verlos esa noche en halloween ……..

Catherine entonces comprendió todo, bueno el beso había ayudado un poco, pero aún así , odiaba lo que el chico le hacia sentir

- esta bien ….. dijo la chica al final rindiéndose-tienes un punto, solo por eso no te hechizo en este momento

- entonces no vamos?- dijo harry sonriente

- no, lo siento- dijo Catherine separándose y poniendo semblante resignado -… ya he quedado con chico, me iba a preparar la cena y muero por probar como cocina …-dijo ya sin verlo y agitando su mano en señal de despedida

Dos segundos, eso fue lo que tardo harry en entender el doble sentido de las palabras de Catherine, se fue al callejón de donde saco su automóvil para irse de prisa a la casa, Catherine la iba a dar algo de ventaja ,eso seguro

Llego a casa en tiempo record, felicitándose ante su pericia de esquivar policías ya que seguramente iba muy por arriba del limite permitido.

Tiro su abrigo despreocupadamente y se puso manos a la obra, afortunadamente el vivir con los dursleys le había frutos, era muy rápido preparando comida y además el cocinaba muy bien, en pocos minutos la cocina se inundo con el aroma de especias y ajo.

La pasta estaba lista, el postre, todo lo que le iba a ofrecer a Catherine estaba preparado, así que corrió a darse una rápida ducha y ponerse algo mas cómodo, termino poniéndose jeans de mezclilla y un suéter de cuello te tortuga color beige-sin nada abajo- se trato de peinar-como siempre fracaso- y justo cuándo el pánico comenzaba a llamarlo el timbre de la puerta se oyó

Detrás de ella Catherine, un poco nerviosa sin ninguna razón, estaba esperándolo, llevaba un grueso abrigo negro para protegerse del crudo invierno ingles, y una vez que harry se lo hubo quitado noto que al chica llevaba una falda de mezclilla botas altas de gamuza y un suéter sin cuello color azul cielo, el cabello lo llevaba suelto

- hola harry huele delicioso- dijo cat con una sonrisa- seguro que no fuiste a comprarlo por ahí?- dijo desconfiada

- no, lo he hecho yo mismo- dijo harry mientras se encaminaban ala sala donde como ya era costumbre desde que había llegado a su casa

-Te traje esto- dijo cat- es uno de los mejores vinos de severus así que si algún día pregunta, tu no sabes absolutamente nada- le dijo con un guiño

- tinto, perfecto para la cena…. Quieres que te sirva un copa y nos sentamos cerca de la chimenea mientras esperamos que la cena este lista?

- tu idea es demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla, afuera hay demasiado frió- dijo la chica

- pero tu ya estas acostumbrada a los cambios de clima no?- dijo harry acercándole una copa a medias de ese vino tinto que había llevado la chica

- si pero siento que alla afuera hace mucho frió y tu chimenea me esta pidiendo a gritos atención- dijo la chica y tomo un sorbo del vino- esta buenísimo…. Severus sabe como comprar vino

- si esta muy bueno- dijo harry- era justo lo que necesitaba - se recostó en el sillón al lado de Catherine quien ya se había quitado las botas y ponía los pies arriba del sillón

Era unos de esos momentos donde el silencio era lo mejor, ningún ruido era necesario, tan solo se oía el crepitar de las llamas, el sonido de la nieve cayendo del otro lado de las ventanas

- …..es como si bailaran- dijo harry

- que?- dijo cat algo distraída pues estaba inmersa ne los sonidos y los olores de la casa

- las llamas, es como si bailaran, nunca se cansan ni se paran- dijo harry

- …esto es parte de algún complejo extraño gryffindor ????- dijo cat- porque bueno ya sabes yo soy sly y no entiendo de esas cosas …..

- no, no es nada ,déjalo es que he estado distraído estos días- dijo harry - y dime tu ya te has transformado?

- si ,un día después de irnos pude hacerlo- dijo Catherine- y ates de que me preguntes, no, no te diré porque quedamos en revelarnos todo juntos….

- pensé que caerías- lo siento- dijo harry con una sonrisa burlona- y oye puedo hacerte otra pegunta????

- esta bien. Dispara…..-dijo cat

- que significa esto?- dijo harry mientras llevaba una mano a su cuello y bajando un poco el suéter le enseñaba las marcas que ella misma tenia, en el mismo exacto lugar

Catherine se vio visiblemente sorprendida pro esto, tanto que la copa se le resbalo un poco, no podía ser, el también?

- como puede ser- dijo al chica dejando a un lado la copa e incorporándose un poco, le toco con sus dedos la marca de harry- julian no nos dijo esto……

- sabes que significa?- dijo harry tratando de no notar como los dedos de cat hacían una marca en su cuello

-bueno , julian tampoco nos ha dicho gran cosa a nosotras- dijo cat acercándose a harry cada vez mas mientras no despegaba la vista de su cuello -….. esto nos une a el, sabes?, esto nos ata a su existencia, lo hace uno con nosotros

- o sea que somos damphires?- dijo harry con un temblor en la voz

- no, no lo somos, seguimos siendo mortales, pero, bueno es un poco más complicado que eso, será mejor que el te lo diga, pero es que aun no puedo creerlo, dime sientes algo cuando te toco?- dijo cat acariciando las marcas de harry

- fuego, un intenso calor- dijo el chico sin dudarlo

- entonces es cierto- dijo cat- este es ahora un punto erógeno, sirve para llamar a julian, aunque como no estamos en un peligro real, y el puede saberlo, no creo que atienda al llamado , además sabe que estamos tu y yo, el puede saber nuestras emociones por esto harry

El chico no había entendido mucho de lo que dijo cat pues estaba inmerso en las sensaciones de sus dedos sobre su piel

-se siente bien verdad?- dijo cat también empezando a caer en el embrujo, pues al tener ella también la marca sentía lo mismo que el chico- quieres ver como puede ser mejor?

Harry apenas pudo procesar las palabras que cat le dijo , cuándo de un movimiento, la pelirroja había comenzado a besar el cuello del chico, sobre la marca de este, lanzándole descargas de placer a todo su cuerpo, harry lanzo un pequeño gemido que hizo que

Catherine lamiera la marca, ambos chicos estaban perdidos en las sensaciones nuevas y embriagantes de esa marca, cuando de repente el sonido de la alarma del horno de la cocina los despertó del ensueño

Ambos se separaron, sonrojados , Catherine vio el jade profundo en la mirada de harry, podía sentir el deseo en el

- debo …debo ver la comida- dijo harry levantándose deprisa

Catherine asintió mientras se levantaba para ir la baño, una vez dentro pudo contemplar su reflejo, sus cabello revueltos y sus labios hinchados,

- por merlín- dijo cat recargándose en el lavabo- de seguro julian pudo sentir eso, ahora que le diré…… porque diablos lo hice, no puedo entender mis reacciones cuándo estoy al lado de harry …

Unos minutos después salio mas repuesta, se había mojado la cara para refrescarse un poco, harry también estaba nervioso, pero decidieron que lo mejor era hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada , la cena estaba servida y ambos chicos se sentaron a comer

Después del primer bocado Catherine lanzo una exclamación de alegría

- por Selene, harry esto esta delicioso- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- gracias me alegro que te guste?- dijo harry

- donde aprendiste a cocinar así?- dijo cat quién comía con singular alegría- es como si hubieras vivido en Italia, es de los mejores espaguetis que he probado….

- bueno- dijo harry- a decir verdad aprendí con mis tíos, yo me encargaba de cocinar para ellos al mayoría de las veces cuando estaba en casa, y ya que ellos son muy, ….Especiales con la comida , supongo que ahí lo perfeccione….

Catherine se quedo un momento en silencio

- dime harry como fue crecer con ellos?- dijo entonces, después de beber un poco mas de vino- severus me ha dicho algo y hermione no me cuenta mucho, dime como fue….

A harry no el gustaba tocar ese tema, no por nada, pero no le gusta como la gente lo ve después de eso, con lastima, pues no creían que el salvador del mundo mágico hubiera crecido en semejante hogar, por eso casi nadie sabia lo que pasaba ahí, incluso draco no sabia mucho al respecto y eso que se habían conectado mucho en estos meses

Pero al ver la cara expectante de Catherine, quien había incluso dejado de comer , le dio valor de contárselo, y así lo hizo, platico de ella de los miedos que tenía cuándo chico, del extraño miedo-odio de sus tíos, de cómo por mas que lo intentaba no encajaba ne esa familia, de las cosas extrañas que pasaban, de la historia que le habían dicho de sus padres, de la vez del zoológico, cuándo recibió las cartas, cuándo se encontró con hagrid, todo, no omitió nada, ambos seguían cenando pero lo curioso era que Catherine no dijo ni una palabra, lanzaba exclamaciones y lo que parecía maldiciones en italiano, pero después de eso nada…. Terminaron la cena y sin dejar de que harry se detuviera , se volvieron a sentar en el sillón

-…….. y bueno esa ha sido mi vida- dijo harry

- esos bastardos- dijo Catherine con un enojo como nunca antes había sentido- te hacían vivir en una alacena, te dijeron que tus padres habían muerto en una accidente de coche… por el amor a los fundadores…………

- ya , vamos, no te enojes por eso- dijo harry extrañad de que su primera emoción fuera enojo después de todo, creía que al chica no lo compadecía y eso era bueno al menos

-ellos ya son mi pasado y no me han podido hacer nada desde que entre a hogwarts –dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirroja

- pero harry no puedo creer lo que dices, bueno si, eres demasiado gryffindor para pensar en algo mas que dejarlos ser, pero no te preocupes mi querido amigo, yo soy lo suficiente slytherin para hacerlo…..

Harry no comprendió eso ultimo pero no le presto atención ya que después de decirlo, Catherine y el comenzaron a platicar sobre mas cosas, del quiddich, de la escuela, de los espías

Catherine no sentía que hubiera platicado con nadie mas profundamente que con harry, y el chico no podía sentirse mas cómodo con nadie mas, el vino se acabo y con ello las historias graciosas, Catherine vio la hora y decidió que debería marcharse

- mañana nos veremos temprano- dijo ella ya ne al puerta

- no quieres irte por polvos flu?- dijo harry

- no ,quiero manejar, además quiero ver la ciudad de noche, ya sabes que me encanta- dijo la chica-y así le doy tiempo de terminara julian lo que sea que haya iniciado, vendremos por ti para irnos a la casa de los weasleys y de ahí a mi casa, también para platicar sobre todo y ver nuestras transformaciones

- esta bien , maneja con cuidado- dijo harry no muy convencido de que la chica se fuera- no seria mejor que te quedaras a pasar la noche aquí?-

Catherine sopeso la idea por un momento y después le sonrió a harry

- no, no quiero que los vecinos piensen mal de ti harry, ya te prometí que haría de ti un chico decente- le dijo picaramente- ya en serio, si me quedo no te aseguro que puedas dormir harry, debemos estar descansados y solo me quedaría si me encierras bajo hechizos y maldiciones- después se acerco y le beso los labios suavemente- muchas gracias harry es la mejor cena que he tenido en mi vida, me siento tan tranquila cuándo estoy contigo

- lo mismo digo, dijo harry- mándame un lechuza cuándo llegues

- te mandare un mensaje al celular- dijo cat- cuídate harry- ya no volteo al despedir y harry se sintió increíblemente solo después de que la chica se marcho

A la mañana siguiente draco y hermione se despertaban con el cuerpo algo adolorido, sin haber dormido mucho ,ambos chicos se despidieron con una sonrisa, mientras que un ron extrañamente muy sonriente llegaba hasta le departamento de la triada con café recién hecho

- Vaya Ronald , no me digas que te perdiste nuevamente en el metro- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa mientras revolvía el cabello de un muy distraído pelirrojo

- de seguro no se acuerda que quedamos en ir a su casa- dijo julian en sus boxers saliendo de su cuarto

- ron estas vivo?- dijo cat picando al chico- vamos …que gamma es una diosa del sexo?

Eso si lo despertó los miro con ojos abiertos de par en par y se sonrojo bastante

- no, no es lo que piensan- dijo el chico tartamudeando- ustedes son imposibles solo piensan eso

- no es cierto- se defendió cat- también pensamos en la lujuria, en la pasión en las diferentes posiciones del….

-Como sea- dijo ron sonrojado- no hice nada con luna si es lo que creen, pero platicamos de muchas mas cosas , estuvimos toda la noche hablando , ella es una chica muy interesante y yo no me había dado cuenta de eso

- ya lo perdimos- dijo con un suspiro julian

- y entonces romeo- dijo cat- que haces aquí no sabes que íbamos a ir a ti casa hoy?

- es que bueno- dijo ron- necesito que digan en mi casa que me quede aquí, verán no se creerán que solo platique con luna y no quiero que la vean mal o piensen cosas como ustedes

- no hay problema- dijo julian- pero deberías habla r con tus padres sobre tus salidas, eres independiente de ellos y debes de hablar con sinceridad

- buenos días a todos- dijo hermione entrando a la cocina- es un maravilloso día o que?

- otra que no durmió anoche- dijo cat- las tiendas de condones se vaciaron he herm?- dijo mordaz

Hermione solo le lanzó una mirada airada y se fue directo a servirse jugo de naranja

-Te hubieras traído a draco contigo- dijo julian- debemos hablar

- yo le dije a harry que hablaríamos en su casa- dijo entonces cat mientras mordía una tostada- estaremos más cómodos y esta de paso a la madriguera

Fue el turno de todos de ver a Catherine maliciosamente

- con que le has dicho no?- dijo hermione -te has pasado la noche en el valle godric?

- a diferencia de ti y tu dragón- dijo cat sin inmutarse- mis hormonas están tranquilas

- si ,deja grabo esto para mostrártelo mas tarde- le bromeo la castaña

-bien ,vayamos al valle godric, harry debe de estar esperándonos- dijo Julián marchándose rápidamente de ahí

- solo espero que al fin nos diga que diablos le paso en valquia- dijo Catherine seriamente

Llegaron a el valle godric rápidamente, cabe decir que todos se sorprendieron de la velocidad del coche de julian quien siempre era muy tranquilo para manejar, también, había tiempo de sobra para irse a la casa de los weasleys así que no había problema tampoco con eso

- pasen ya estoy listo- dijo harry- quieren algo de comer o tomar antes de irnos?

- wow vaya harry esto es sensacional- dijo ron observando la casa-

- es idóneo para una pequeña familia- dijo draco también asombrado nunca había visto una casa así- se puede respirar el olor a hogar…..

- gracias- dijo harry apenado- pueden venir aquí cuando quieran

- puedes decirnos de una buena vez que te sucede, me estas poniendo nerviosa- dijo hermione a julian con mirada seria, los chicos notaron que tanto cat como hermione miraban seriamente a Julián mientras se sujetaban el cuello

De pronto a los tres les empezó a arder esa zona de sus cuerpo y entonces recordaron……

-es cierto- dijo ron- porque nosotros tenemos esta marca…….

- bebiste nuestra sangre no es así julian- dijo draco también un poco serio

- y que significa entonces- dijo harry

-siéntense esto será algo duro para ustedes- dijo julian mortalmente serio

- odio cuando dices eso- dijo cat encendiendo un cigarro y negándose a sentar

- bien como sabrán yo quería que ustedes dos rectificaran su error, yo las amo a ambas, de eso no duden nunca, pero se que su corazón en estos momentos no esta conmigo- ambas chicas lo miraron incrédulas- así que prepare la poción animagia para que tomaran en lugar del elixir que las convertiría en damphires, como el color y el sabor son parecidos no habría mucha diferencia, me dio mucho gusto cuando rectificaron su error y decidieron tomarla, sabiendo ya que era-dio entonces un profundo suspiro-después ellos se dieron cuenta y decidieron tomar la poción para estar con ustedes- dijo con un movimiento de mano restándole importancia al asunto- cuando estaban tirados en el piso agonizantes por la potente poción, tuve una idea genial, algo que podría ayudarnos a todos en un momento dado…..

-que paso Julián- dio harry- tiene que ver con las marcas en nuestros cuellos?

-Si- dijo julian mientras se revolvía un poco el cabello- verán….. descubrimos ….descubrí la forma de ponerles una protección a ustedes, sin tener que convertirlos en damphires, una forma de protección más alla de lo inimaginable, los uniría a mi, tendría su sangre, pero ustedes no tendrían la mía, bebí de sus cuellos y los hice parejas, mías a todos ustedes

- de que hablas- dijo Catherine- nosotras ya éramos tus parejas

- cierto, pero al tomar la animagia se les ha borrado la marca en el pecho…. No se habían dado cuenta?

De inmediato ambas chicas se descubrieron parte del pecho notando que efectivamente su marca había desaparecido

- pero que paso julian porque tantas, eso no es malo para ti?- dijo hermione

- si, mi nivel de magia en estos momentos es bajo, estaré débil unos días, no se preocupen me repondré rápido, pero también quería que ustedes supieran que partir de ahora sus vidas están ligadas a la mía…..

- eso quiere decir que- dijo ron sin captarlo aun-

- sus heridas no serán tan fuertes, su vida será mas larga, pero también deben saber que en algunas ocasiones el sol les molestara, nada grave pero si será un poco diferente, también podrán llamarme desde cualquier lugar en el que estén, podré yo sentir su emociones……… serán como mis hijos

- vaya- dijo draco abriendo la boca

- bueno, bueno pero aun no nos explicas tu seriedad ,porque fuiste a valquia no?- dijo cat

- si, mi padre me escribió una carta, pero no pude verlo……- dijo Julián seriamente- eso es lo que me tiene preocupado- mi padre, me pedía que fuera a verlo, no lo veo desde hace varios cientos de años, me preocupaba que algo malo pasara, pero al llegar a valquia………… no pude entrar al bosque de los lamentos, en el cual esta el castillo de mi padre, y no he podido comunicarme con el, nuestra conexión sanguínea se ha roto

- oh julian pero eso significa- dijo hermione

-si, lo mas probable es que haya muerto- al decirlo julian por fin dejo ver ese sufrimiento que tenia desde que vio que su conexión con su padre no funcionaba- algo debió pasar y yo no puedo hacer nada…… lo peor que no pude verlo y nunca pude pedirle perdón por todo el daño que hice …..- enterró su cabeza en sus manos

-oh Julián- dijo hermione corriendo a abrazar al chico y Catherine hizo lo mismo fundiéndose los tres en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos

Para los chicos fue más impactante , puesto que nunca habían visto así a julian y no entendían bien a bien que pasaba, pero eso si podían sentir una inmensa tristeza en el corazón…….

-bien – dijo julian- solo quería que lo supieran- se separo de las chicas y fue hacia la chimenea- les he dicho que mi padre probablemente ha muerto , no creo que sea eso, ya que si eso fuera. Yo…. Tendría que asumir su posición como patriarca de la comunidad…..

- entonces tu serias…….. el líder de los vampiros y los damphires?- dijo ron asombrado

- algo así- dijo Julián- es mi derecho por sangre – al ser el primer hijo de mi padre, es mi legado y como nadie a venido a notificármelo por eso creo que mi padre esta vivo, pero debe estar pasándoselo mal- su cara se trasformo nuevamente a ser la misma tranquila y sonriente que antes – luna me ha hecho el favor estos días de sacar la información correcta, de ser posible iré en unas semanas a valquia resolver esto

- y nosotros iremos contigo- dijo cat decidida

- pero…-dijo julian contrariado

- tu dijiste que estábamos unidos, no? que tu era s algo así como nuestro padre…. Así que como hijos tuyos debemos ver que pasa…..

Los demás asintieron con una sonrisa, nadie sabia porque ,pero en ese momento sus lazos se hicieron mucho mas fuertes que antes, casi indestructibles

Sin saberlo habían ganado prematuramente una de las batallas más difíciles, la cual se vería mucho mas adelante……

-gracias….. A todos- dijo julian con una sonrisa y una mirada vacilante, carraspeo un poco y dijo- y bien debemos darnos prisa debemos reunirnos con los weasleys….

Supongo que ustedes ya saben sus animales ya , no?- dijo el chico

- y vaya que me costo a mi descubrirlo- dijo ron- yo sufrid emaciado, pensé que me convertiría en otra cosa jamás se imaginaran lo que me paso……….Empecé a comer demasiado y con una apetito voraz

- aun no entiendo que hay eso de anormal en ti- dijo harry con una sonrisa

- oye, que mira que comía lo doble de lo habitual, me gustaba vagar por los prados y lo más extraño, Crookshanks me acompañaba…..

- por eso te lo dejamos- dijo hermione- entonces mi teoría es cierta-dijo poniendo esa cara que siempre ponía cuándo ella había hecho un descubrimiento importante

- bueno no se que tan cierta …pero miren- dijo ron y de inmediato cerro sus ojos , su pelo rojizo empezó a cubrir mas áreas de su cuerpo, sus orejas se hicieron mas puntiagudas su mirada cambio y donde estaba ron ahora estaba

Un león

Un imponente y regio león , con la melena crecida , que le daba una aspecto regio, su cuerpo estaba macizo, todo un león adulto y con una mirada valiente , de un profundo azul estaba donde antes se encontraba ron

- me debes dos galeones- dijo hermione a cat- sabia que ron era un león

Ron volvió a cambiarse

- fue algo duro pero es muy divertido, adquiero mayor velocidad y fuerza, aunque los hábitos alimenticios……- era causa de la imaginación colectiva o al final podrían haber jurado escuchar un pequeño ronroneo?

- tranquilo ya veras que eso se pasa con el tiempo….. eres un estupendo león ron- dijo julian- nos serás de mucha ayuda…

-y tu draco?- dijo ron entusiasmado

- bueno, yo la pase realmente mal- dio draco- tenia que esconderme de mi madre constantemente para poder estar a solas y concentrarme, por lo general lo lograba hacer en la azotea, mi transformación fue algo…. no se como describirlo…… estaba yo en la azotea junto con hades- mi halcón como sabrán- Cuando de pronto me acerque demasiado a la orilla, me llamaba, me atraía… me acerque y de repente.. salte

- como se te ocurre saltar - le regaño hermione-

- podía sentir el viento en mi cara- dijo draco sin prestarle atención al regaño de su chica- las corrientes de aire, las podía leer, extendí mis manos, pero mis manos ya no eran manos eran…….- y sin decir nada mas draco comenzó a cambiar , sus ojos grises se vieron más astutos mas desafiantes, su cuerpo se empezó a verse mas

pequeño, y le empezaron a salir plumas…..

Una águila

Una hermosa águila real, de brilloso y sedoso plumaje, de un brillante color café oscuro y negro , ojos grises llenos de astucia, agilidad y un pico soberbio

- vaya un águila- dijo Catherine - julian son dos knuts- dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara

- yo sabía que eras un ave- dijo hermione- pude sentirlo…..

- y como fue que lo sentiste querida?- dijo draco volviendo a ser el mismo

- verán- dijo hermione- a partir de ese día, me volví un poco mas solitaria, pero percibía cambios en el ambiente y olores que jamás había sentido antes, me fue muy útil cuando fui con mi abuela y a la casa de mis padres, encontré un lugar hermoso solo guiada por mi olfato

-yo se, yo se- dijo ron quien había hecho una rápida carrera al refrigerador de harry y ahora se estaba comiendo una salchicha cruda- te convertirás en un ratón…… o en una marsopa……

- que gracioso ronald- dijo ácidamente hermione- y me lo dice alguien que come cosas crudas en este momento

Ron pareció darse cuenta de la salchicha cruda que se estaba comiendo pero se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada

- como sea- dijo harry- cual es tu animal guía?

- lo sospeche pero bueno, nos será de mucha utilidad- dijo hermione y cerrando los ojos, se transformo mas rápidamente que los demás, su cabello se torno de un color gris y negro, su cara se alargo, y sus orejas se hicieron peludas y puntiagudas,

Donde antes estaba hermione ahora estaba un hermoso animal de brillante y terso pelaje, de mirada atenta y astuta había….

Un lobo gris

Pero en verdad, a nadie pareció sorprenderse de esa transformación que iba al cien por cien de hermione, quien tenia la mayor parte de las características del lobo, era inteligente, astuta, protegía a su mana da y era arriesgado

- no hemos repetido anima eso es bueno- dio Catherine mientras le daba unas monedas a julian- me repondré de esto yo les diré mi animal, es algo realmente predecible si prestan atención, a mi no me sorprendió y a decir verdad me decepciono un poco que fuera tan predecible … bien bueno a saber si serviré de algo

El cuerpo de Catherine se empezó a hacer mas alargado, sus piernas y sus manos se empezaron a unir con su cuerpo , se empezó a empequeñecer

A decir verdad después de la sorpresa inicial, todos comprendieron porque Catherine decía eso , ya que donde estaba la siempre fuerte y orgullosa pelirroja , ahora estaba una imponente y mortífera serpiente de piel totalmente negra y afilados colmillos, tenia una mirada penetrante , peligrosa

Una mamba negra

La mas mortífera de las serpientes, la cual era capaz de matar a varios hombres con solo un poco de su veneno, la mas rápida y la mejor cazadora, pero a todos se les hizo raro su cambio tan rápido

- oye no se supone que conservamos algo de nosotros en el animal?- dijo ron- yo sigo con mi melena rojiza, draco los ojos, hermione la mirada, pero tu cambio es total por completo

- lo se- dijo Catherine- no tengo idea del porque- pero bueno también no sabia que podría convertirme en una serpiente

- porque….- dijo harry

- los selenitas por norma no tienen reptiles como animales guía - dijo cat sin darle mucha importancia- y tu harry ya dinos cual es tu animal

- supongo que la menos hermione ya se da una idea- sonrió harry- al llegar aquí me dio un frió terrible , si ron, ya se que es invierno pero aun así, con la calefacción y la chimenea a todo lo que daba, tenia frió, no pude mas que quedarme aquí, frente al fuego, pero no podía dormir sentía que las llamas me hablan, me llamaban así que un día, me fui acercando al fuego cada vez mas hasta que podía sentir como el fuego quemaba mi piel

- estas loco- dijo draco estupefacto

- no, porque las llamas no me hacían nada, me acariciaban, me calentaban- dijo harry- y entonces me convertí en esto

Hubo un chispazo de fuego en el lugar donde estaba harry, no había nada, oyeron el sonido de un ave, el canto que conocían a la perfección

- no puede ser- dijo draco asombrado

Ya que frente a ellos apareció una de las criaturas más maravillosas que puede haber, de rojo y profundo plumaje y de unos profundos e impactantes ojos verdes

Un fénix

Harry se había convertido en un hermoso fénix de mediana edad, luca quien estaba cerca de ahí levanto al cabeza de la canastilla en donde estaba echada y se volvió a acomodar como si eso ya no le impactase

Harry volvió a su forma normal e incluso julian y Catherine lo veían con asombro e incredulidad

- esto es imposible- dijo julian con la mirada hacia harry- por merlín harry

- no creo que sea para tanto- dijo harry incomodo de que lo vieran de esa manera

Hermione como siempre le hablo de una manera tranquila y serena

- harry veras es que no es muy normal que alguien se transforme en un animal mágico, toda la gente se transforma en animales comunes y corrientes

- no creo que signifique algo- dijo harry incomodo

- pues mira aquí nos hemos trasformado 5 personas, fíjate en tus padres, los merodeadores incluso mc gonagall- dijo cat- todos animales comunes y corrientes- nadie …… por todos los magos….. un fénix

-esto es algo grande harry- dijo draco- a saber sin conserves la inmortalidad de los fénix

- un animal mágico consume mucha te tu energía vital para poder hacer la transformación- dijo julian asombrado aun- nadie nunca ha tenido tal poder, incluso Tom jamás pudo transformarse , harry esto es algo impresionante realmente, casi sin temor a equivocarme creo que eres uno de los pocos que ha podido lograrlo

- es que ha habido alguien mas?- dijo cat

-si el mago merlín podía transformarse en un unicornio- dijo julian-esto es algo muy raro, eres muy joven para tener semejante poder harry

- será cosa de investigarlo- dijo ron con una sonrisa- pero algo debimos de haber sospechado hermano, tu nunca haces algo que será normal

Todos rieron y agradecieron a ron el aligerar el ambiente , después de un frugal desayuno- a palabras de ron- se dispusieron en irse a la madriguera, los recibieron con sendas sonrisas, y una cantidad impresionante de maletas, donde se irían en dos camionetas, puesto que después irían al aeropuerto, aparte de que hacían tiempo, los weasleys se subirían por primera vez a uno

Eran un grupo tan numeroso y singular que mucha gente aminoraba le paso al pasar junto a ello, muchos hombres babeaban ante la belleza de fleur , o de Catherine y hermione, mientras que otras chicas tomaban discretas fotos con sus cámaras a los chicos, incluso algunos turistas no dejaban de tomar fotos a ese grupo numeroso donde imperaba el cabello pelirrojo

- wow mira fred victimas…. Quiero decir clientes- dijo george viendo la gente que iba y venia de un lado a otro, algunos apresurados, otros tristes, como en todos lo aeropuertos

- tienes mucha razón querido hermano- dijo fred mientras de su mochila empezaba a sacar papelillos de colores

Catherine les quito la mochila y los dulces con una rapidez que enorgulleció ala señora weasley

- aquí no- dijo al chica- podrían causar graves problemas, una vez que lleguemos les dejare que jueguen con alguien

- lo prometes?- dijo fred con un puchero exagerado de niño pequeño- si lo haces George y yo nos portamos bien…….. palabra de niño bueno- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano derecha

- si como sea- dijo Catherine conteniendo a duras penas la sonrisa que los gemelos siempre le sacaban - harry ya viste si estamos a tiempo?

- si todo va como lo planeamos- dijo harry quien llegaba ellos con un manojo de papeles

- pero los vuelos están retrazados- dijo ginny quien sabia un poco de eso, por lo que le platicaban sus amigas

- nosotros no vamos en uno comercial- dijo hermione- vamos en uno privado

- para seguridad de los demás pasajeros- agrego ron quien en esos momentos veía como fred y george seguían aun hombre de edad madura

- aun nos quedan 20 minutos- dijo julian- las maletas ya están siendo embarcadas y solo resta esperar a luna, que les parece si comemos algo para que el viaje no le sea tan pesado?

- una maravillosa idea- dijo arthur quien veía embelezado una tienda de souvenir

Los restaurantes del aeropuerto estaban llenos de alegría y felicidad por los que llegaban y en algunas ocasiones tristeza por los que iban pero en ese pequeño restaurante pudieron sentarse todos a la larga mesa que se encargaron de adaptar para que todos pudieran sentarse

Estaban por terminar la comida cuando, en el café llego una muy sonriente luna, vestida como piloto

- y tu porque te has vestido así?- dijo ginny sonriente al ver a su siempre excéntrica amiga tan guapa, llevaba una falda corta azul marino, una camisa blanca, pañoleta al cuello, unos zapatos medianos y una gorra que la distinguía además de un broche con alas en el pecho

- yo soy la piloto- dijo luna tranquilamente mientras pedía un café a un muy atento chico que la miraba embelezado

- esto…. No se …..pero no eres muy joven?- dijo charlie algo dudoso

- sabes manejar algo así?- replico fleur también llena de dudas

- por supuesto- dijo casi ofendida luna- tengo mas de 600 horas de vuelo, no se fíen por mi apariencia soy una experta piloteando, mi padre me pago las clases argumentando que me relajarían….

- no se preocupen por una- dijo julia- ella es la mejor, además era el único piloto confiable los demás estaban ocupados pues son las fiestas

- será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez- dio luna- el clima es perfecto- y se levanto- los veré en el avión solo vine a saludar

- bien vayámonos- dijo ron sacando su cartera y dejando un mediano fajo de billetes

Aunque al triada y sus amigos no les importo este gesto, al cara de los weasleys y de fleur era de retrato, ron dejo todo ese dinero como si nada, y no parecía importarle

-ronald weasley dime de donde has sacado ese dinero?- dijo molly con voz ahogada- hijo te has vuelto un delincuente?

- no madre, por supuesto que no dijo ron- digamos que he ahorrado mucho, no hagas mas preguntas y créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada malo en eso ok?, vamonos luna debe de estar esperando ya…..

Todos subieron al lujoso avión privado, propiedad conjunta de la triada, el cual utilizaban para las misiones en otros puntos del planeta, cuando no podían utilizar magia, o cuando necesitaban salir del país con urgencia, por eso es que al subir , las azafatas y un par de chicos se desvivieron por atender a la triada, ofreciéndoles todo tipo de cosas, hermione y Catherine tuvieron que disimular un poco, pues tanto draco como harry no entendían el porque los chicos llevaban un ajustado uniforme y en cualquier momento pretendían abrazara las chicas, al fin estas pudieron hablar a solas con los chicos unos minutos y cuando volvieron a verlos estos se encontraban algo apagados

Los asientos eran muy cómodos, hechos de cuero y todos trataron de conseguirse un asiento junto a la ventana, había una pequeña habitación con cama para que se quisiera recostar, aparte de una pequeña cocina y una sala de conferencias

Una vez que todos eran atendidos, unos empezaron a oír música, otros vieron una película y otros….. bueno en realidad solo fred y george, trataban de ligar con las azafatas

-Iré a ver como va luna- dijo ron levantándose con un vaso en la mano

- yo iré a ver a los animales- dijo julian-Shere se pone algo nerviosa cada vez que vuela

- y yo a ver como van los preparativos para llegara casa- dijo Catherine levantándose mientras le revolvía el cabello a harry, cosa que el agradeció pues estaba por quedarse dormido

- el clima es perfecto en Italia- dijo luna por el altavoz- llegaremos en un rato mas disfruten del viaje nota cultural les diré que Verona está situada rodeada por un meandro del río Adigio, a unos 30 kilómetros al este del Lago de Garda.

- todo listo?- le dijo draco a Catherine quien llegaba- hermione hace rato se había dormido alegando mucho cansancio y draco no le pudo negar servir de almohada a la chica

- remus, severus y tonks ya estarán alla no?- dijo molly quien después de eso le gustaría viaja mas seguido en avión, se sentía mas segura que en escoba

- si ,ellos estarán alla- dijo cat –se fueron antes porque severus les quería comentar cosas porque quería arreglar la villa ya sabe…..

Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Verona, luna estaba con ellos en el área de llegadas, revisando los pasaportes cuando de repente se oyó el particular sonido de su celular

Luna saco su celular de un brillante azul eléctrico y abriéndolo, comenzó a oír , al parecer cosas terribles pues su rostro palideció de repente, cerro el celular como una autómata

-Debo de quedarme, al parecer hay problemas en el trabajo de mi padre

- puedo quedarme si quieres- dijo ron de inmediato

- no , no es nada- dijo luna distraída- vayan a casa de Catherine yo llegare est anoche no se preocupen por mi – dijo y aun perturbada se marcho con rapidez de ahí

Una vez que salieron del aeropuerto , un automóvil –agrandado mágicamente claro- los esperaba para llevarlos a la casa de Catherine en Italia

- por aquí están las costas podríamos ir a nadar , aquí en Italia el sol sale siempre- dijo cat emocionada de que conocieran le lugar donde había crecido y no dejaba de decir comentarios sobre las casas o los monumentos que pasaban -En Verona se puede encontrar un interesante centro histórico, y a pocos metros el _Castello Scaligero_ del siglo XIV, la casa de Julieta, la _Arena_, y el anfiteatro romano del siglo II.

- en ese lugar hacen un spaghetti de muerte, allí esta la fuente, no es como la de Trevi pero que diablos, podríamos ir a caminar-dejaron atrás el pueblo y se encaminaron en una ruta llena de arboles y prados gigantes, un poco más alla y siguiendo la ruta costera pudieron ver un hermoso castillo tipo gótico con grandes ventanales , el cual estaba situado justo arriba del acantilado

- wow que hermoso- dijo fleur- seria bonito crecer en un castillo

- algo así como hogwarts- dijo ron- pero es verdad esta muy bello

- pues déjenme les presento el _Castello Snape_-dijo cat en italiano- es ahí a donde vamos

Todos brincaron a las ventanas para verlo más detenidamente, tenia altas torrezuelas y la arquitectura era bastante oscura pero en contraste con el clima y el ambiente le dan un toque exótico y agradable

- ahora ven porque me gustaba jugar a las escondidas- dijo cat un poco nerviosa-

- es un hermoso lugar- dijo julian- y pase mucho tiempo ahí también ayudando a severus en cosas ya saben……

-Son todos muggles- dijo cat como advertencia de ultimo minuto- así que por favor no hagan magia delante de ellos-

Al llegar vieron las enormes puertas de madera para entrar al patio del castillo, afuera de el estaban una fila de hombres y mujeres esperando a los invitados, llegaron a un camino de piedras, donde se estacionaron y comenzaron a bajar

- bienvenida _signorina__ snape_- dijeron los hombres y mujeres del servicio a coro-bienvenidos sean al _Castello Snape_

- hola a todos- dijo Catherine con una voz suave y tranquila llena de elegancia que les hizo pensara todos lo diferente que había sido educada la chica- permítanme presentarles a arthur y molly weasley, los padres de charlie, bill, percy fred, george , ron y ginny-dijo con cordial entonación- también les presento a fleur de la court prometida de bill , draco malfoy, hermione granger y harry potter amigos míos del colegio, ya conocen al señor dumont así que no es necesario

Todos los del servicio hicieron una pequeña reverencia

- un placer-dijeron a una sola voz

Todos se sintieron reconfortados ante la calida recepción- los hombres empezaron a descargar las maletas para alojarlas en los cuartos y todos entraron

Todo eran tan bello por dentro que por fuera, candelabros y cuadros antiguos le daban ese aspecto severo pero elegante al lugar, los muebles le daban ese toque sobrio, a decir verdad daba la impresión que en ese lugar viviera una pareja adinerada y no un padre con su hija

- donde esta mi padre?- dijo Catherine con toda propiedad

- el señor se encuentra en su laboratorio ya sabe- dijo una mujer mayor de aspecto amable, su cabello era totalmente blanco y estaba recogido en un moño suave- se pasa los días estando ahí, ya que es un científico lo entiendo pero debería decirle que coma señorita, llegaron unas personas hace unos días y apenas salen del laboratorio

- se lo diré, no se preocupe _signora Rinucci_, en cuanto sepa que nuestros invitados están aquí ,vendrá a verlos y entonces cerrare el laboratorio- dijo Catherine en ingles pero con un leve acento italiano que hasta ese momento nadie le había oído, y le toco con cariño la mano de la mujer - pueden servirnos algo de beber … tenemos algo de sed

Los del servicio se retiraron entonces, Catherine asegurándose que no hubiera nadie mas, se dirigió hacia un hermoso cuadro de un castillo donde toco con el dedo una de las ventanas

- ya estamos aquí padre , será mejor que vengas ante del que le servicio te vea- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Momentos después unos sonrientes remus, tonks y severus aparecían, los tres vestidos elegantemente, severus con un sobrio traje negro, remus con uno café y tonks con un traje sastre color rojo que destacaba en esos momentos su negro cabello, haciéndola ver deliciosamente sexy

-les estaba ,mostrando las nuevas pociones que tengo para licantropía- dijo severus ante al mirada de Catherine

- los del servicio nos han recibido …..espero que tengas una buena excusa …papi……….-dijo con una muy engañosa y falsa voz dulce

-mhhhh-replico algo nervioso el hombre- se me fue el tiempo hablando con esos dos- dijo señalando a tonks ya remus y recobro la compostura seria - además no tienes porque molestarte, te has ido y se que saliste del país en que habíamos quedado?

- jo , quieres cambiar el rumbo del regaño- dijo Catherine mirando incrédula - que bajo y que ruin… esta bien, olvidémoslo, me agrada como piensas padre….

Severus no pudo replicar pues en ese momento dos doncellas llegaban con las charolas llenas de vasos de limonada ,severus invito a los mayores a descansar mientras

Catherine veía contenta que los demás estaban interesados en pasear

-vamos a montar un poco-dijo la chica

Se pasaron la tarde montando los caballos por la propiedad, todos los jóvenes se sintieron sumamente relajados y tranquilos al ver el ambiente muggle de un pueblo común, pues, como les había dicho Catherine, en ese lugar no sabían que ella y severus eran magos…….

Todos pudieron percatarse que ne la comunidad Catherine y severus causaban curiosidad , pues como pudieron ver en algunos momentos los cuchicheos de las personas, ninguno de los dos snape había fraternizado mucho con la gente del pueblo, eran agradables y corteses, si, pero nunca habían asistido a alguna fiesta de algún vecino y eso en cualquier pueblo italiano era casi imperdonable

Después de una magnifica cena, todos se fueron a dormir, ron, algo preocupado, pues luna a pesar de decir que llegaría ese día no lo hizo se fue a dormir con una sensación extraña……

Lo que no sabia ron y nunca se enteraría fue que en ese momento luna libraba una de las decisiones mas importantes de su vida

La chica estaba delante de una computadora, tecleando furiosamente

- que diablos es esto…. Que significa…… voldemort es muy inteligente, al parecer estaba delante de nosotros- dijo furiosa golpeando el teclado- ojala pueda solucionarlo…….

Al día siguiente, Hermione corría un poco pues la cena realmente le había caído pesada y necesitaba despejarse, así que cuando pudo salir de entre los brazos de draco, dio una vuelta por la propiedad ,de regreso se percato que ron y harry platicaban mientras iban caminando ,ambos con ropa deportiva también , no se dieron cuanta que ella iba en su dirección

- como le vamos a hacer ellos no pueden darse cuenta- iba diciendo ron

Harry se percato que hermione estaba casi enfrente de ellos y la saludo con la cabeza

- que pasa- dijo hermione mientras trotaba un poco en su lugar

- ron esta preocupado por luna, quiere que vayamos a buscarla pero no sabe como escabullirse- explico harry

- eso es mucho mas fácil de lo que crees- dijo hermione mientras se quitaba uno de los aretes que tenía colgando, cerro su ojos un momento y después dijo- gamma, estas ahí?, contesta……

No hubo ningún sonido, pero el arete empezó a brillar tenuemente al final se oyó algo

- alguien murió?- se oía una voz ronca

- no, pero estábamos preocupados pro ti- dijo hermione tranquilamente

-…. Es cierto….. que día es?... oh rayos- dijo luna aclarándose la voz- ron esta allí verdad?

- porque no contestas tu teléfono- espeto ron- estas con alguien?...

-me niego a contestar esa pregunta tan estupida- dijo luna- como sea, llegare en dos horas, quiero dormir un poquito mas, nos veremos porque tenemos que hablar

- paso algo?- dijo harry

- si, y creo que no les gustara nada… no puedo decirles nada por aquí, no es seguro cuando nos veamos, hablaremos- dijo luna y la luz dejo de brillar

El trío dorado se miro fijamente con las mismas interrogantes

Mientras la mañana avanzaba , todos notaron la elegancia que se vivía en ese lugar, quien estaba en su elemento era draco, quien sabia perfectamente la etiqueta y el protocolo que había en el lugar. Al menos el hecho que su niñez le hubieran educado precisamente para eso , le había servido de algo

-olvidaba como es esto- decía Catherine mientras aprobaba el menú que darían esa noche- lo bueno es que solo debemos cambiarnos

-Y siempre ha sido así?- pregunto charlie mientras veía la eficiencia de el servicio

- no , en realidad los primeros años solo fuimos severus y yo- dijo cat con un suspiro mientras movía el vaso de té helado- pero como mucha gente se preguntaba que hacían un hombre mayor con una pequeña niña a solas en este enorme castillo, julian y el decidieron que debíamos tener servicio para que no hubiera habladurías- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- en serio no necesitarán ayuda?- dijo molly algo preocupada cuándo todos estaban terminado el desayuno

- no por favor- dijo severus quien estaba leyendo el periódico y no despego su mirada de ahí- ustedes son invitados, dejen que de eso se encargué nuestro servicio, les encanta hacerlo

-nunca habían tenido algo así para celebrar aquí, es normal que estén emocionados- dijo julian y de inmediato las miradas de ambos Snape lo fulminaron- eh , eso es lo que dicen todos, siempre habían temido curiosidad por ustedes y ahora que invitaran a casi todo el pueblo, todos están curiosos

- aun siento que esto no será una buena idea- dijo severus masajeándose las sienes

- así todos se divertirán- dijo Catherine- además tu dijiste que te parecía una buena idea que los vecinos pensaran que éramos una familia "estable y feliz"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- así que no te quejes

-pero yo no me entere que algunos de esos muggles se acerca a mi laboratorio o le pondré granos purulentos en el trasero y le pondré esencia de zorrillo en su ropa

Los aplausos de fred y george se oyeron

- tanto talento desperdiciado- decía fred

- tantos años bajo su tutoría y no sabíamos nada- ambos pelirrojos se estaban secando

lagrimas imaginarias

Todos rieron de la ocurrencia de los gemelos e incluso severus esbozo una mueca, lo mas parecido a una sonrisa que ellos pudieron haber visto antes

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta, momentos después luna llegaba hasta la mesa causando asombro en todos

Pues no era la luna alegre que habían visto el día anterior o la que había pasado navidades en la madriguera, de cabello descuidadamente sujeto, vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera simple, luna se recargo en el marco de la puerta llevaba un vendaje en el antebrazo izquierdo , se veía exhausta, llevaba lentes oscuros que al quitárselos revelo sus ojos azules, antes, alegres y vivarachos ahora estaban cansados y sin brillo, tenía ojeras

- merlín que te paso-Ron voló hasta donde ella estaba- siéntate

Todos se pusieron alerta

- no es nada…. Solo ….-dijo observando a los weasleys que no sabían nada- …. Bueno el trabajo de papa esta algo mal….. hemos arreglado un poco la crisis pero aun no podemos cantar victoria

- hay algo que podríamos hacer?- dijo harry captando de inmediato el doble sentido de las palabras

- si ,hay algo pero por el momento, quisiera darme una ducha…. Podría?- dijo luna mirando a Catherine

- claro yo te llevare-dijo cat – ron nos ayudarías con las maletas?-dijo captando la preocupación del chico

Una vez que estuvieron a solas los tres empezaron los cuestionamientos

- que diablos pasa gama- dijo cat con rapidez

- alguien ha filtrado información……- dijo luna mientras se sentaba en la cama del cuarto que había sido asignado se sentó y enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas- voldemort tratara de hacer lo mismo que nosotros

- pero no puede, el no tiene un giratiempo- dijo ron de inmediato

- te olvidas que el sabe muchísimo de magia obscura, el encontrara la forma de ir al pasado también, pero lo que no sabemos es en que momento lo hará…… me he pasado desde la tarde del casting en esto, no he dormido nada…… trato de entender la mentalidad de voldemort pero no puedo, para el, es mas fácil que nosotros obtengamos la ambrosía y después que el intentara quitárnosla, es lo lógico, es lo que cualquier otro villano haría

- pero olvidas que el es voldemort- dijo la voz de harry mientras entraba seguido de hermione, draco y julian- el no es cualquiera.. piénsalo luna, no será mejor obtener la ambrosía y de paso destruir a algunas personas clave del pasado?, así nosotros o al menos yo no nacería, lo cual le haría la vida y la conquista del mundo mas facil- dijo gravemente

- tienes razón- dijo luna con un brinco- pero entonces que debemos hacer, anular la misión?, resignarnos?

- nada de eso- dijo julian- creo que se de que hechizo se trata, al menos, en esencia, voldemort no ira al pasado pues su cuerpo tendrá que se el catalizador, y solo podra enviar a alguien, es muy arriesgado pero debemos ir de cualquier modo……. Alla protegeremos a todos los que sea posible…..

-si no te preocupes luna- le dijo ron pasándole un brazo por los hombros- a pesar de ser nuevos, nosotros somos muy fuertes, y podremos conseguir la ambrosia sin ningún problema, ya veras, incluso si voldemort lo intenta y se debilita será mejor para nosotros ……

- ustedes son muy confiados- les dijo luna rencorosa- sigo pensando que hay algo mal en todo esto……

- hace tiempo que no luchamos- dijo cat- y será divertido

Luna vio el rostro de la pelirroja donde había una clara emoción de disfrute, si ,al parecer ella quería luchar y por las caras de todos los demás también pensaban lo mismo pues sonreían contentos, luna agito la cabeza y se rindió, lo harían como quisieran solo esperaba que todo resultase bien….

Mas tarde los señores weasley tenían una charla seria con ron

-Ron queremos saber en que estas metido- dijo al señora weasley- todo este dinero…….

El problema había sido que ron les había dado a media tarde unos vestidos hermosamente diseñados y de apariencia cara a ginny, fleur y a su madre….Además de trajes para sus hermanos y su padre…. Al verlos todos lo miraron suspicazmente y aunque ron le dijo que se los había comprado con ayuda de luna – de hecho el día del casting fue a comprarlos- los demás lo miraron algo incómodos por eso, entonces molly lo llamo para hablar a solas

- madre- dijo ron- ya te he dicho tengo un trabajo y me pagan muy bien, lo único que quiero es ayudarlos

- pero hijo- dijo arthur debes de reconocer que hasta parece que ganas mas que yo…..

- de que es ese trabajo?- dijo molly- quisiera hablar con tu jefe…..

- ya sabes que es julian y solo le ayudo a hacer unos encargos, ya sabes , como el ha vivido tanto, ha acumulado muchísimo dinero por eso me paga tan bien- esa era la historia que julian le había dado a ron para poder ayudarlo así que no había problema si molly quisieran ir a corroborarlo

- no deberías dejar que te pague tanto- dijo molly mas convencida

- a el le gusta, yo a lo intente, pero no quiere- dijo ron encogiéndose de hombros- no se preocupen ustedes y por favor acepten los regalos que les doy , me sentiría mal si no lo hicieran…..

- esta bien hijo- dijo arthur entonces poniéndole una mano en el hombro- pero espero que hagas todo lo que puedas en tu trabajo, ponle mucho entusiasmo

- si padre- dijo ron orgulloso de la aprobación de sus padres

Con forme iba anocheciendo la gente del pueblo, vestida con sus mejores galas, iba llegando todos emocionados por poder entrar al fin en esa casa tan misteriosa y conocer a sus habitantes, Catherine quien iba a tomada del brazo de severus iba recibiendo a los invitados, la chica con un vestido negro, corto que enfatizaba su cabello pelirrojo se veía muy hermosa acompañada por su joven padre quién llevaba un esmoquin negro sencillo , el cabello lo tenia sujeto con una cinta de cuero, ambos se veían muy elegantes y eran los perfectos anfitriones, sonreían y estrechaban las manos de las personas que iban llegando, algunas mujeres madreas y algunas jóvenes también quedan extasiadas ante los modales y la sonrisa de ese hombre que tenia una hija tan grande

Mientras que los mas jóvenes se desvivían por captar mas atención de la pelirroja quien solo les daba un sonrisa y los saludaba, nada mas

- vaya Catherine si que esta en su papel- dijo hermione bebiendo un poco del vino, estaba del brazo de draco

Ron , luna, julian y harry los acompañaban, de esmoquin ellos y luna con un vestido color blanco, mientras que hermione ,se había decidido por uno de color azul claro

- es lo lógico- dijo julian- severus le había enseñado eso y como estaban bajo la mira de todos los del pueblo, no deben de dar nada para que se preste a malas interpretaciones

- no creo que sea para tanto- dijo harry sin despegar al vista de Catherine

-ya viste el padre de la chica?- iban diciendo unas señoras que caminaban por la sala- esta muy joven

La otra negó con al cabeza con gesto de desaprobación

- viven los dos solos Adelle- dijo la mujer- seguro que no son padre e hija no se parecen en nada….

Y se salieron del radio de vista de los chicos

- retiro lo dicho- dijo harry- pero esos rumores se borraran cuando empecemos a bailar y eso, la gente estará mas distraída

- pero siempre habrá murmuraciones harry- dijo draco bebiendo un poco de vino- eso es lo que pasa en estos círculos, pero mientras haya comida y vino no habrá gran problema

Efectivamente una vez que llegaron todos, incluido un muy alegre dumbledore que de inmediato había captado a atención gracias a su larga barba y a su vestuario mas informal todos empezaron a charlar y los señores del pueblo acorralaron a ambos

Snape por separado

En el lado de severus…….

- pues si- decía severus con toda la educación que se forzaba a sacar, solo se podía oír lo que el contestaba- Catherine tiene el cabello rojo porque su madre-bendita sea- lo tenia así, oh mi dulce amada…. Murió al dar a luz a Catherine………si lo se , y yo he dedicado mi vida entera a que ella sea feliz- dijo con un tono mas dramático

Mientras que con Catherine……

- si mi padre es muy bueno conmigo- dijo con una muy falsa sonrisa-…….voy a un internado en Londres, para aprender modales y refinamiento…..si yo trato de que él este cómodo y feliz, ya saben, como soy la mujer a cargo de la casa……aunque si claro, a veces me gustaría que encontrara a una buena mujer para casarse, porque ya saben yo me voy y el se queda solo en esta enorme casa….

De inmediato las mujeres que rodeaban a cat, voltearon a ver a severus y este sintió el cambio de ambiente

- ouch golpe bajo- dijo ron quien con los demás veía a ambos grupos como un partido de tenis

- lastima que aquí no hay palomitas- dijo fred

-y si claro….. Catherine ya esta en edad de salir con chicos, yo estaría mas que encantado de que encontrara un buen muchacho italiano para casarse- dijo severus después de entender el porque de repente atraía toda la atención

Catherine sudo cuando algunos jóvenes empezaron a arreglarse el cabello

- severus puede ser muy malo- dijo draco con una sonrisa mientras veían la contestación de Catherine

-….ya saben una buena mujer que "siempre" este con el, que lo atienda y que lo acompañe ya que le gusta viajar………….- dijo la chica

Hubo mas interesadas, harry y ron empezaron a ver la vena conocida en la frente del profesor y como ya sabían o que podía causarles, decidieron intervenir

Harry fue quién se acerco a Catherine

- buenas noches- dijo con toda la educación- Catherine , podría hablar contigo unos momentos es sobre el baile ……

Catherine y todas las mujeres vieron con atención al guapo joven que a pesar de tener el cabello despeinado se veía sumamente atractivo en esmoquin

- si es cierto, si me disculpan- dijo educadamente la chica

Severus pudo relajarse y los demás soltaron un suspiro pesado, no tendrían sangre esa noche

Mas tarde todos se sentaron, incluso Catherine había invitado al servicio a sentarse a la mesa, donde cenaron, charlaron rieron, la gente, que aunque seguía un poco curiosa ante ambos snape, se iba sintieron mas relajada, Catherine platicaba con harry mientras que severus lo hacia con sirius y remus

- lo mejor es que con esto no tendrás problemas severus- decía sirius mientras veía el contento de la gente

- si ,Catherine pensó que seria la mejor idea para estos momentos ya que seria como tener aliados aquí para no levanta sospechas- dijo el hombre

- es una excelente idea nunca se sabe cuando se necesite un escondite- dijo remus con seriedad

- pero tranquilos muchachos- dijo dumbledore con una sonrisa- no creo que sea para tanto, la situación se resolverá de un modo a otro- y termino dejando a los tres hombres con una duda…. Dumbledore hasta donde sabia?

Después de la cena todos se reunieron para platicar antes de empezar el año nuevo para después iniciar el baile

Tonks sonreía encantada ante los jóvenes que la rodeaban ,estaba encantada de ser el centro de atención de algunos chicos y no era para menos, su vestido verde agua era ajustado y el daba forma a su cuerpo, lo que no sabia la chica era que estaba siendo atentamente vigilada por remus ,quien sin saber porque, no le agradaba mucho esa situación

Sirius por otro lado trataba de encantar a cuantas mujeres podía, disfrutando el hecho de que ahí nadie lo reconocía el hombre hacia gala de sus exquisitas artes

Dumbledore conversaba animadamente con julian quien sonreía de vez en cuando a las jovencitas, el hecho de haber convertid a tantas persona sen sus parejas no quitaba el hecho de que al hombre le gustara coquetear y a decir verdad a la reacción de las chicas el damphire había conquistado muchos mas corazones

El trío dorado, draco y luna seguían platicando animadamente de las ocurrencias de los weasleys quienes estaban por todo el salón platicando animadamente con los invitados quienes estaban encantados con tan alegre familia

- al parecer no les molesta mucho el hecho de que son muggles- dijo ron- todos están muy entretenidos

- incluidos los gemelos- dijo luna- jamás pensé que ellos se estarían quietos

- Catherine y severus los amenazaron….. pero me parece que no aguantaran mucho- dijo ginny quien estaba con ellos

- y a quien besaran esta noche?- dijo luna con una mirada picara….

- a que te refieres?- dijo draco contrariado por el cambio rápido de conversación de la rubia

- no sabían?- dijo luna- es la tradición…..dicen que si besas a alguien alas 12 campanadas su amor durara todo el año

- nunca había oído de eso- dijo draco

- es una costumbre muggle- dijo harry buscando a Catherine por todo el lugar

- eso y comer las 12 uvas- dijo esta llegando con una bandeja llena de uvas- agarren las 12 y si pueden terminarlas antes de que acaben las campanadas se les cumplirán los deseos

- vamos ya casi es hora- dijo luna emocionada jalando a ron para reunirse con todos los demás weasleys y los mayores

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

11:55 pm 31 de diciembre

Londres……

-esos estupidos- decía un borracho read dead mientras bebía mas de una copa frente a una chimenea- el lord me ha dado una perfecta oportunidad la cual no desaprovechare, los matare a todos aunque en ello se vaya mi vida………. Los matare a todos

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

11:59 31 de diciembre

Verona, Italia

Todos estaban emocionados el enorme reloj que había en el salón de baile estaba punto de marcar las doce de la noche un año que terminaba y otro que empezaba, había muchos sentimientos, lo que año dejaba era bueno y lo que prometía el siguiente era mucho mejor

- ya va al cuenta- dijo george cuándo las campanadas empezaron a sonar

11

10

9

8

Draco se había acercado a hermione con una sonrisa picara en los labios, ambos chicos no deseaban comer las uvas pues no creían en esas cosas, para ambos solo existía aquí y el ahora , ellos labrarían su propio futuro , y entonces de forma seductora draco abrazo a hermione, y viéndola a los ojos en todo momento le dijo

-te amo , nunca lo olvides- dijo el chico

-yo también te amo, te amare siempre- dijo hermione para después fundirse en un hermoso beso que continuo , olvidándose de todos y de todo

7

6

5

4

Tonks reía junto con los gemelos quienes se metían muchísimas uvas en la boca, remus severus y sirius los observaban con placer, dumbledore a tentó a todo solo los miraba con una sonrisilla misteriosa en los labios

3

2

Harry se acerco a Catherine quien comía divertida las uvas con tal destiempo por las risas que le provocaban los gemelos, no se percato cuando harry la tomo firmemente de la cintura y se acerco a ella

1………………….

Harry le robo a Catherine un beso de película, la tomo de la cintura e inclinándola un poco asalto sus labios con una pasión increíble, la chica correspondió por supuesto a tal despliegue de pasión, no queriendo ceder de ningún manera el control de ese beso, el sabor a uva era lo que predominaba en ese momento, severus quien los observaba se atragantó con su copa de vino y sirius simplemente trato de no ver en su dirección

-Feliz año nuevo………..- fue la frase que se repitió por todo el salón pero tanto hermione, draco, Catherine y harry ignoraron esas felicitaciones

-Vaya- dijo ron viendo a ambas parejas besarse como si no hubiera un mañana- sus pulmones deben de estar bien entrenados

- que diablos- dijo luna tomándolo de las solapas del traje- vamos a ganarles ronald- dijo y lo beso con pasión

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe pero les cerro después de un momento en el cual, continuo el beso y lo hizo mas apasionado, ginny se quedo con al boca abierta al igual que los demás weasleys. Molly no se había dado cuanta pues arthur en un acto de valentía la giro al lado contrario no quería que su esposa matara a la rubia que tan bien le había caído

-feliz año draco- dijo hermione coqueta- ojala todo te salga bien

- si todo es como esto, será mi mejor año- dijo draco sonriente

-vaya potter a que se debió esto?- dijo Catherine sofocada después de tan apasionado beso

-me gustas ……me gustas mucho…………..- dijo harry con suma sinceridad

Catherine se asombro y lo miro a los ojos, donde vio la completa honestidad de las palabras del chico, y por primera vez en su vida sintió las mejillas arder, sonrió tímidamente al chico

-eres increíble harry- dijo la chica con una sonrisa radiante-

- Catherine , en este tiempo que te he tratado, he descubierto que eres una persona fascinante, eres orgullosa, eres alguien muy valiente, muy sincera, y a pesar de tener un padre que solo por verme me baja puntos, quiero que lleguemos a ser mas que solo amigos, quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que seas mi novia

- pero…. harry yo…- dijo Catherine asombrada de la propuesta del chico- ya sabes que no podemos, la agencia, mi padre, la guerra………

- es nuestra decisión- dijo harry- mira a draco y hermione, ellos se han arriesgado, solo es decisión que tu quieras, que tu y yo nos arriesguemos

Catherine entonces jalo al chico de la mano para llevarlo sin decirle ni una palabra hacia el estudio que estaba del otro lado de la casa

Una vez dentro al chica cerro con llave el lugar y con un movimiento de la mano encendió la chimenea y se dirigió hacia el mueble bar donde tomo una copa grande , la cual solo le puso un poco de vodka, volteo a ver a harry y decidió llenarse la copa

Después de darle un profundo trago se sentó en uno de los sillones

- no puedo aceptarlo harry- dijo Catherine- es que…….. no es solo decisión mía , tengo que serle fiel a DS hice un juramento no puedo romperlo

- dime que no sientes nada por mi y ya esta Catherine, es sencillo- a pesar de que harry estaba siendo destrozado por dentro quería la sinceridad de la chica- dímelo y ya no te molestare mas

Catherine vio a los ojos a harry y supo que no podría mentirle

- harry no es tan sencillo…..-empezó cat – es que un noviazgo….. yo, bueno yo nunca le he sido completamente fiel a mis novios….creo que nunca había tenido novio en si, parejas si, pero novio…..- dijo la chica con un gesto de culpa- incluso a julian …… que con el que he estado más seriamente……

-no me importan tus antiguas relaciones, lo que me importa es lo que pase entre nosotros- dijo harry- yo te seria fiel, pero si tu no quieres, no importa yo solo quiero estar contigo, yo me sabré ganar tu corazón

Catherine se sintió conmovida por ese gesto y supo en ese momento que se había enamorado de harry potter, por mas que quiso detener ese sentimiento, que no quiso verlo de esa manera, a pesar de todo su corazón ya era de el, y sabia que le pertenecería siempre

- harry yo…-dio Catherine nerviosa. Nerviosa ella… quien había arriesgado su vida una centena de veces, nerviosa por una declaración de amor- yo ..si quiero ser tu novia y te seré fiel, se que solo a ti podría serte fiel

Harry sonrió de esa manera que le paraba el corazón a la pelirroja y la beso con entusiasmo Catherine respondió gustosa , ambos chicos rebosaban felicidad y sin saberlo y por al alegría del momento no se percataron que una extraña energía mágica se libero de golpe

Quienes si lo sintieron fueron todos los demás magos quienes se extrañaron y se sorprendieron del despliegue de energía y a discreción comenzaron a buscar al fuente

de esta

Pero cuando iba a localizarla la energía se paro de golpe dejándolos a todos con una enorme incertidumbre de saber que pasaba

Ajenos a todo esto Catherine y harry se encontraban ahora abrazados contemplando el fuego, como si no hubiera nada mas en que pensar

- deberíamos regresar- dijo harry- todos se deben de estar preguntando donde estamos….

-que mal, se siente tan bien estar aquí- dijo la chica abrazándolo con mas fuerza - oye les diremos sobre nosotros?

- si, quiero decírselo a todos nuestros amigos- dijo harry- y si muero después de que se entere tu padre solo mándame flores de color rojo

Catherine se rió de una forma despreocupada

- y porque de color rojo- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a harry

- porque así recordare tu hermoso cabello- dio el chico mientras se lo acariciaba

Se quedaron un poco mas de tiempo así en esa posición y salieron a encontrarse con los demás que estaban muy agitados

- que les pasa, sucedió algo?- dijo de inmediato Catherine a la defensiva

- en donde diablos estaban ustedes?- dijo draco agitado venia de la mano con hermione- los hemos buscado por todos lados

- hubo un descontrol de energía mágica y no hemos encontrado el epicentro- dijo luna mas tranquila al lado de ron

- nosotros estábamos en el estudio y no sentimos nada- dijo harry

- que diablos hacían en el estudio cuando hay una fiesta afuera Catherine- dijo severus en tono molesto

-estábamos conversando- dijo ambiguamente la pelirroja sin ver a su padre

- vaya así que ustedes también- dijo maliciosamente ron

-como que ustedes también???????- dijo harry y entonces se percato de las manos unidas de ron y luna

- hoy le pedí a luna que fuera mi novia- dijo ron muy orgulloso de si mismo- y ella dijo que si

- pero luna-dijo hermione- y el código……. Las reglas…..

- las reglas están hechas para romperse- dijo luna- además no es como si me estuviera casando con el o si?...

- bueno si para ti esta bien- dijo draco sonriente

-solo no le digan a mama en estos momentos esta un poco conmocionada por bill…..

- que hay con bill- dijo harry extrañado

Olvidándose del asunto de la magia , los demás fueron al salón principal donde todos estaban platicando y charlando alegremente pero en un pequeño circulo formado por muchos pelirrojos la señora weasley estaba siendo tranquilizada

- no es para tanto mama- se oía que decía un angustiado bill a su madre

-que pasa?- dijo Catherine quien se abrió paso hasta llegar hasta donde estaban estos dos, claro esta, seguía tomada de la mano por harry quien en ningún momento dejo que la chica se separara de el, cosa que fue notada por todos- porque hay tanto alboroto?

-mama se acaba de enterar que bill le ha pedido matrimonio a fleur- dijo fred con una sonrisa burlona

-y que hay de malo en eso?- dijo un contrariado harry

- mama dice que es demasiado joven para ser abuela- dijo george – pero ellos juran y perjuran que esperaran a tener un niño

- señora weasley tranquilícese- dijo luna- además piénselo, cuantas de sus amigas tendrán tan buen aspecto con un nieto?,será la envidia de todas ellas que a su edad sea una abuela tan joven y bien conservada

- que argumento tan pobre no creo que mama..- había comenzó a decir charlie cuándo la señora weasley abrió enormemente sus ojos

- tienes razón- dijo molly sonriendo un poco- me veo muy bien no?, y quizás no sea tan malo después de todo tener un nieto…..bill y fleur apúrense a tener a mi primer nieto….

- pero si te dijimos que queríamos esperar- dijo bill con una gota en la cabeza

Todos rieron ante la cambiante actitud de la señora weasley tanto que se les olvido por completo el incidente anterior

La música empezó a asonar y entonces para abrir el baile formalmente severus tomo a Catherine de la mano para iniciarlo ambos como anfitriones, la chica se dejo llevar por su padre dándole antes una mirada a harry donde le calmaba un poco, ya que el chico se resintió un poco de separarse de la pelirroja

A decir verdad ambos snape hacían una excelente pareja, el contraste entre sus cabellos era algo único, negro y rojo, juventud con madurez , eran una mezcla perfecta, se veía el amor entre padre e hija ambos bailaban lentamente dejándose llevar por la música

- ya vi que estas muy unida a potter- dijo snape con una sonrisa muy tenue

- el es especial padre, era cierto todo lo que me dijiste , es arrogante, es terco y ciertamente la suerte ha tenido mucho que ver cuando se ha enfrentado a voldemort- dijo la chica- pero también es dulce, amable, poderoso tiene instinto, valiente, es una persona en la que confiaría ciegamente

- dime por todos los magos que has tomado mucho y esto que has dicho es a causa de una borrachera- dijo severus enarcando una ceja no le había gustado nada esta conversación

Pero no tuvo que contestar nada por que de inmediato harry galantemente toco la espalda de severus y ambos snape se pararon

De frente a severus estaba harry con la mirada mas determinada y seria que jamás le había visto, severus, sabia que de nada le serviría tratar de entrar a su mente así que no lo hizo, simplemente observo a Catherine quien le dirigía esa misma mirada.

- me permite bailar con Catherine?- dijo harry sin alejar la vista de severus

Severus no era un estupido, sabia perfectamente que ese "bailar con Catherine" abarcaba muchas otras cosas, pero el hecho que le desconcertó fue que Catherine tenía la misma determinación en la mirada de harry, ambos chicos lo observaban anhelantes, severus agito suavemente la cabeza

- esta bien- dijo severus- pero si le pasa algo a mi pequeña potter yo…..

- no se preocupe yo mismo me lo haré- dijo harry con una franca sonrisa y a continuación extendió su mano

Severus después de un instante, se la estrecho sellando entonces un pacto entre los dos

Los invitados y los amigos ahí presentes vieron el intercambio de saludos entre ambos hombres y todos pensaron en la correcta idea sobre eso, snape perdería muchos puntos de temor entre los presentes ante la sonrisa franca que tenia en esos momentos

Después severus dio una leve inclinación y ahora harry y Catherine bailaban frente a todos, poco a poco las parejas fueron inundando la pista bailando suavemente al compás de la música que inundaba el lugar

- que dices draco?- dijo maliciosamente hermione a su pareja- quieres que hagamos lo mismo?

- a que te refieres?- dijo el rubio extrañado

- anda yo se que quieres- dijo hermione con esa mirada picara- iremos a la mansión malfoy a que le pida a tu madre permiso de salir juntos

Draco se descoloco por eso y entonces abrazo a hermione fuertemente entre las risas de la chica

- a pesar de lo que dijera mi madre, ni ella ni nadie podría alejarme de ti - dijo draco al oído de la chica en un suave susurro-nunca dudes de eso mi hermosa espía…..

Hermione le miro con los ojos llenos de un amor puro, lleno de esperanzas en el futuro y ambos se besaron en medio de la pista de baile ante al atenta mirada de la familia weasley quien ya apostaba por ver cual de las tres parejas- si porque a pesar de que su madre no estaba ni enterada, los demás sabían que ron y luna ya eran pareja- era la que se casaba primero

Mientras tanto en una de las esquinas estaban severus, remus, sirius y tonks bebiendo un poco de vino y conversando

- pensé que por un momento tendría que rescatar a harry- bromeo remus con severus

-no era necesario- dijo severus- yo sabia perfectamente que esto iba a pasar algún día

- a que te refieres?- dio sirius aparentemente despreocupado

- es el- dijo tonks con todo el aire de sabiduría, los tres hombre se giraron a ver a la auror, pero esta tenía la vista clavada en la pareja a unos metros de ellos- se puede sentir, el es el elegido, es su alma gemela…. Pueden sentirlo ustedes también no?- se giro y los tres hombres tuvieron que voltear rápidamente a otro lado, ya que se habían quedado prendados de la mirada que tonks tenia en la pareja

- lo mas extraño de todo- dijo severus- es que Catherine me lo haya pedido, con su mirada pude darme cuenta.. ella realmente siente algo por el, no es solo un capricho

El sonido de una copa al caerse saco a severus de sus pensamientos , sirius era el responsable, ambos hombres se quedaron mirándose fijamente

- tu sabias que esto pasaría- dijo severus tranquilamente- la culpa la tuviste tu por no hacerlo a tiempo…..

- el sabe algo?- dijo sirius refiriéndose a harry

- no y espero que nunca lo sepa, potter es demasiado impulsivo – dijo severus- y por su bien tu nunca debes decírselo, entendido

- lo se- dijo sirius- soy un buen perdedor y se cuando ya no se puede hacer nada mas…..

Y así los tres hombres y al hermosa mujer observaron a los mas jóvenes bailar enfrente de ellos

Poco a poco se fueron marchando las familias, felicitando a severus y a Catherine e invitándolos a los siguientes días, a fiestas o cenas con ellos, habían alcanzado el propósito hacerse amigos de la gente del pueblo, así que eso ya no era problema

- déjalo- dijo Catherine a una chica del servicio que ya estaba empezando a recoger los platos- nosotros lo haremos ustedes deben de estar cansados también

- pero señorita- dijo la joven-

- por favor vayan a descansar todos – dijo Catherine con una sonrisa

Y después que todos los muggles se fueran Catherine simplemente movió su mano y con el, todo volvió a quedar limpio

- será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar- dijo Julián- ha sido un día agotador

- una idea estupenda- dijo fred- estoy muerto

-no sabía que las chicas italianas tuvieran esa energía- dijo su gemelo cayéndose literalmente de cansado

-bien entonces vamonos dormir- apoyo la señora weasley mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

-nosotros debemos de regresar a hogwarts- dijo dumbledore animado mientras sirius , remus y tonks se acercaban a el- tu puedes llegar después severus….

- gracias señor- dijo severus

- las fiestas con ustedes son simplemente geniales- dio dumbledore- tendrán que invitarme a mas de acuerdo?- dijo y con un movimiento de su mano desapareció dentro de una chimenea aparecida de quien sabe donde

Un apagado Sirius seguía a dumbledore y un remus preocupado por su amigo también hizo lo mismo, severus entonces se encamino a las escaleras, cuando tonks iba a pasar por entre las llamas se volteo y observo fijamente a harry

- yo soy una metamorfomaga- dijo la chica seriamente por primera vez en su vida- por eso mismo no se me puede engañar nunca con disfraces o con mascaras de algún tipo……….sea lo que sea que pase…… espero que sepan que podría ayudar si me lo pidieran….- y sin esperar respuesta tonks se metió entre las llamas

- que extraña es tonks- dijo bill mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras

Pero a los espías no les pareció lo mismo, tonks se había dado cuenta de que eran la triada o lengua de serpiente?, tendrían que saberlo pronto

A la mañana siguiente todos disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno tardío ya que por la fiesta todos- incluidos el servicio- se habían levantado tarde , severus y los señores weasley tuvieron el desayuno a la cama y por eso no bajaron a desayunar

Desayunaron en pijamas ya que nadie había tenido animo de cambiarse de ropa, era el inicio del año y en realidad todos se querían relajar

Cuando terminaron la amable señora de edad que habían visto el día que llegaron ,entro a la habitación

-Su padre le manda avisar que no podrá bajar ya que se encuentra en una importante investigación- dijo la amble mujer

- lo suponía el siempre piensa en trabajo- dijo Catherine- bien entonces nosotros iremos al pueblo para comparar recuerdos y esas cosas, que dicen chicos?

Todos acordaron salir un rato a divertirse mientras que los mayores descansaban

Ese día conocieron Verona lugar natal de Catherine, el lugar donde vivió con severus desde los 7 años, conocieron sus calles, sus plazas, sus iglesias, los diferentes portones que había en el lugar, sus restaurantes, como la mayoría de la gente que estaba ahí había ido ala fiesta los recibieron alegremente y sonrientes

- la gente italiana es muy buena con los visitantes- dijo Catherine- siempre buscan nuevos amigos

Catherine los llevo a visitar las casas de Romeo y Julieta , donde se había desarrollado la hermosa historia plasmada por William S.

Llegaron por medio de una callejuela a una hermosa casa, de hermosos labrados y de aspecto antiguo

- aquí vivía Julieta- decía Catherine pasando dentro de ella- para los que no saben esta historia, Julieta conoció a romeo, ambos se enamoraron pero sus familias estaban

Enfrentadas, para poder estar juntos idearon un plan pero algo salio mal y ambos murieron

-esa es una historia muy triste- dijo fleur agarrada de bill

- pero su amor triunfo- dijo Catherine- ya que tal vez ellos no se pudieron amar en esta tierra pero ambos habían jurado encontrarse en el cielo y estar juntos por al eternidad

- no te conocía por una romántica- dijo luna picaramente

- no lo soy- dijo Catherine- solo me encanta la historia de mi tierra ,como sea, los traje porque aquí hay una leyenda, dicen que si colocas tu nombre con el de tu pareja en un papel y lo pegas en esta pared-todos vieron una enorme pared llena de papelillos de distintas formas y tamaños- su amor será eterno como el de romeo y Julieta

Todos las parejas , incluida una renuente Catherine hicieron lo que mandaba la tradición y se quedaron un rato contemplando la enrome pared llena de una infinidad de parejas

Como muchos de ellos no hablan italiano Catherine y hermione les ayudaban a comunicarse, era obvio el interés de algunas chicas en los jóvenes pero tanto Catherine, luna y hermione tomaron posesivamente de las manos a sus respectivas parejas, los que mas agradecieron esto fueron los gemelos y charlie quienes parecían bastante contentos ante tantas atenciones de las chicas

- las italiana siempre buscaran un buen marido por naturaleza- dijo julian mientras despedía a una chica que les había dado a todos vasos con agua para aminorar el cansancio de estar vagando toda la tarde por las calles

Al caer la noche Catherine y harry se encontraban nuevamente en el despacho abrazados viendo al fuego

- eres un verdadero amante del fuego harry- se mofo cat- es una lastima que ya nos vayamos de aquí me encanta estar en este lugar

- a pesar de todo, es tu hogar- dijo harry- es lo mismo que yo siento con hogwarts

Catherine se separo de el y se incorporo un poco para tomar de la mesita que estaba frente a ellos los dos cuadernos idénticos

- aun no puedo entender la conexión que hay entre tu madre y la mía – dijo Catherine- incluso por la edad……… son diferentes…..

- encontraremos la conexión en esto ya lo veras- dijo harry agarrando los cuadernillos de las manos de Catherine

-seguro que quieres hacer esto conmigo?- dijo Catherine- podría ser peligroso, además no creo que se a bueno que los demás sepan esto….

-estaré contigo en esto, ambos necesitamos desenredar esto- le dijo harry- y si , tienes razón, los chicos no deben enterarse por eso será mejor hacerlo cuando no estemos aquí, aparte de los espías tenemos a los weasley será mas peligroso así

Días mas tarde los weasley se marcharon al terminar las vacaciones que arthur había pedido en el trabajo , el matrimonio se fue junto con ginny, antes de irse la mas pequeña de los weasley le dijo a Catherine que recordara lo que había platicado y cat le prometió poner le marcha el pan en cuanto estuvieran en hogwarts , además tanto charlie como bill habían puesto al mismo tiempo las vacaciones con su padre , así que también se marcharon junto a fleur, los gemelos hicieron entonces uso de los regalos de navidad dejando solos a los espías

- bueno ya que acabo todo el teatro aquí me marcho de vuelta al colegio- anuncio severus cuando el ultimo weasley se hubo marchado- nos veremos al inicio de clases y por el amor a Salazar terminen la tarea

Ron puso cara de susto había olvidado la tarea

-y también tengan mucho cuidado en la próxima misión- dijo el hombre sin ver a ninguno de ellos- yo no estaré tendré otros "asuntos" que atender , espero que estén bien y no cometan tonterías ……-sin decir mas se marcho entre la chimenea

Momentos después la jefa del servicio entraba

- nuevamente han encendido la chimenea?- dijo la señora con desaprobación- no entiendo su afán en encenderla de día, ya se fue el señor?

- si – dijo Catherine viendo la chimenea sin observar las quejas de la señora- y nosotros nos iremos en un rato

Al caer la noche ,nuevamente en Londres, julian se encontraba en el tejado del edificio donde tenían el departamento, mientras que harry draco y ron veían su nuevo departamento, julian estaba contemplando las luces de la ciudad

- deberías estar con los demás- dijo Julián al viento- no sabia que me habías seguido

- necesitaba preguntarte algo- dijo la figura mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba julian ala luz de la luna se distinguieron sus pálidos rasgos y su rubio cabello

- dime draco,-dijo julian sin verlo- en que puedo ayudarte…..

-tu sabias desde un principio que no se unirían a ti- dijo draco- entonces porque seguiste adelante con los reparativos, porque nos hiciste creer que ellas se habían transformado

- la mente humana es muy compleja- dijo Julián- los mortales piensan que una decisión puede cambiar su vida sin darse cuenta que son el conjunto de muchas decisiones las que lo hacen- dio un hondo suspiro- mis propósitos eran varios …el corazón de ambas estaba confuso, turbio, si no hubieran aceptado sus sentimientos ne ese momento hubieran hecho fracasar la misión y hubieran puesto en peligro la guerra

- es eso cierto?- dijo draco incrédulo- como puede ser eso?

- ya te lo dije- dijo julian- no temas de aquel que parece confiado, teme de aquel que su corazón tenga dudas pues nunca sabrás si ha tomado la decisión correcta, ese fue el error de peter petigrew

- sabias que las perderías no?- dijo draco poniéndose a la altura de julian

- siempre lo supe- dijo julian- alguien como yo no tiene permitido conocer el verdadero amor , no es la primera vez que sucede, ya me acostumbre….. lo único que te pido es que cuides a hermione…..

- con mi vida- dijo draco

Y entonces ambos chicos se quedaron contemplando el amanecer de el nuevo día que comenzaba

Hermione y Catherine se encontraban desempacando sus cosas ya que por haber estado en Italia habían ido de compras a las mejores tiendas de ropa de Milán, estaban en el cuarto de la castaña ya que draco no estaba por ningún lado

- y harry y ron?- pregunto hermione mientras colgaba unos vestidos

- fueron por el desayuno- dijo Catherine- estaban muy contentos por el primer ensayo del grupo

- ellos son así- dijo hermione mientras alisaba las arrugas de una blusa

Y fue entonces cuando Catherine se percato de un inusual brillo

- espera ,espera- dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de hermione- esto es un anillo?...

- si vaya cat cada día eres mas inteligente- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo hermione

- no te hagas la graciosa- le dijo cat- eso es un anillo de compromiso hermione

- de compromiso?- dijo hermione haciéndose la tonta, y castigándose mentalmente , ella y draco solo se ponían los anillos cuando estaban juntos , mientras seguía guardando ropa

Catherine fue hasta ella y le dio la vuelta por los hombros

- te has comprometido con draco?- le dijo Catherine seriamente a hermione-

-si….. cuando al guerra acabe- dijo hermione con voz firme

- renunciaras a la organización?- dijo Catherine sorprendida la ver la decisión de hermione- tanto lo amas?...

- tu te darás cuenta un día de que a veces no importa lo que pase con el mundo mientras puedas estar con esa persona a la que amas- le respondió hermione- además draco y yo hemos decidido tomar la prueba…… estamos seguros de superarla

-robin y deer la hicieron y por eso tuvieron muchos problemas por un año- dijo Catherine

- deer era desconfiado- dijo hermione- e inmaduro draco podrá soportarlo

- solo espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo Catherine- mientras hermione asentía con la cabeza-y que ha pasado con el asunto ese del retrazo?, ya le dijiste a draco?

- no, no quiero hacerlo por ahora, estoy segura que se debe a otra cosa- dijo hermione tratando de sonar despreocupada- además todavía no puedo hacerme las pruebas debo esperarme un poco mas, ya que la poción animagus todavía esta ne mi sistema y podría provocar algo si le agrego otra cosa

- no te preocupes por eso- dijo cat- yo ya estoy haciendo la poción, se la pediría a severus pero ya sabes- dijo cat- en unos días mas podrás tomarla y entonces sabrás que hacer –hermione le sonrió a su amiga

- oye -dijo hermione despreocupadamente tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente que se vuelto después de la pregunta- y tu con harry? Jamás lo hubiera pensado

- digamos que es muy insistente- dijo cat con una hermosa sonrisa

- supongo que es algo nuevo para ti- dijo hermione

-así es- dijo cat extrañada meditándolo- tanto con sirius como con julian las cosas eran diferentes, teníamos mucha mas libertad, y a decir verdad no me importaba mucho cuando estábamos separados, solo me interesaba que estuvieran ahí cuando quería.

Bueno tu ya sabes……..

- nunca había visto a harry como pareja de alguien es muy raro- dijo hermione encogiéndose de hombros- y entonces dime……. El elegido, salvador de mundo mágico es tan bueno dentro de las sabanas?

Catherine el dirigió una mirada azorada

- porque me preguntas eso?- dijo Catherine

- curiosidad ya sabes- dijo hermione con una mueca maliciosa olvidándose de arreglar su ropa y yendo a sentarse al lado de Catherine quien estaba acostada en la cama- el es muy poderoso pero demasiado inocente en algunos casos………. Creo que era virgen

- es virgen- dijo Catherine rápidamente- eso es lo que creo, al menos no hemos hecho

el amor aun…..

- como?- dijo hermione con asombro - bueno no es que para luego ,luego lo hagan obviamente pero bueno……. Eres tu Catherine………..no puedo creer que puedas estar en una relación sin sexo- dijo la castaña acostándose en al cama, ambas chicas veían al techo

- Patético no?- dijo Catherine- yo tampoco lo entiendo, según harry eso afianzara la relación………. para mi que son nervios de que no sepa como hacerlo

- harry es así- dijo hermione con una sonrisa- caballero hasta el final…..

- pues que se le pase la caballerosidad o no responderé de mis acciones- dijo Catherine con voz sofocada- y es que yo soy de piedra…….. maldición……

-Catherine- dijo hermione con una voz afectada poniéndose la mano en el pecho- Te atreverías a violar a harry potter?... Pero si el es el salvador del…..-una almohada le paso rozando haciendo que la castaña no terminara de decir nada

Hermione disimulo muy mal una sonrisa ya que era muy extraño ver a su amiga en esos problemas ….

Ese día simplemente descansaron y platicaron de cosas sin importancia, cada uno pensando en los planes para ese año que apenas y comenzaba, en la noche todos se disponían a dormir cuando alguien toco la puerta del departamento fuertemente

Ron quien era el mas cercano abrió la puerta pesando que tal vez había pedido una pizza de ultimo momento lo que no esperaba era que luna se encontrara del otro lado

- no habíamos quedado para mañana?- dijo algo contrariado mientras le daba un pequeño beso a la chica quien lo ignoro olímpicamente y entro rápidamente a la sala

- vístanse de prisa y vengan a las oficinas- dijo seriamente la rubia

- que sucede?- dijo julian al ver el rostro serio y algo pálido de luna

- que van a hacer la misión el día de hoy- dijo luna- ha habido una filtración de información y no podrán hacerlo después, o voldemort hará algo

- que quieres decir?- dijo hermione levantándose rápidamente

- el ya ha enviado a la persona que tratara de obtener la ambrosía- dijo luna seriamente- por eso es importante que ustedes vayan de una vez todos no necesitaron decir mas se vistieron deprisa con el uniforma casual, Pantalón negro para los hombres y falda ajustada del mismo color para las chicas camisa y corbata negras también

Iban en la camioneta de luna que era de un hermoso azul eléctrico la chica iba conduciendo deprisa

- no podemos usar nada de magia para no hacerles saber que vamos a adelantar la misión- dijo luna mientras cambiaba de carril- por eso he venido yo , el adelanto de la misión solo al sabemos Al y yo , ya que no sabemos quién es el que esta filtrando ese tipo de información…….

- pero como es que voldemort envió a alguien?- dijo ron- aun no puedo entender eso

- eso es magia obscura sumamente avanzada, me asombra que voldemort pueda usarla- dijo julian- voldemort canalizara su energía de tal forma que pueda abrir un pequeño portal, debido a la cantidad de magia que se utilizara y por lo complicado que es el hechizo solo puede pasar una sola persona y permanecer poco tiempo, además se esta arriesgando la vida de aquel que conjure el portal

- pero porque se arriesgaría voldemort- dijo harry- no lo se, no me agrada esto

- tenemos una idea- dijo luna ministras veía a harry rápidamente- pensamos que tal vez, voldemort intentara un ataque hacia tus padres harry, así todo seria mas sencillo……. No iría ni siquiera por la ambrosia……

- debemos vigilarlos entonces- dijo hermione mientras llegaban al puerto donde estaba la entrada secreta de la organización

- pónganse las mascaras ahora- dijo luna mientras se ponía la suya rápidamente- así es, deberás seguirlos hacerse sus amigos, pero además deberán buscar la ambrosia…..

- a quien habrá enviado voldemort ahora que no esta scarlet- se pregunto Catherine y todos se quedaron con esa pregunta en la mente mientras llegaban al enrome edificio de DS

Caminaron por los pasillos casi desiertos luna les dijo que habían sacado a todos por una emergencia viral, todo un montaje para poder tener las instalaciones vacías

Llegaron al despacho de Al en donde como siempre había el teléfono negro en la enorme mesa

- buenos días mis queridos espías- dijo Al con su voz seria de siempre- perdón por molestarlos en sus vacaciones pero la misión como ya les debió de haber explicado gamma tuvo que ser adelantada

Gamma les hizo aparecer frente a ellos los sobres con al información necesaria para la misión

- como ya les dije podrán pasar los 6 por el maravilloso portal que pude diseñar, como un bonus el tiempo entre esta época y esa será un poco distinto, mientras que alla pase un mes aquí solo habrán pasado 1 semana , por lo mismo solo podrán estar un máximo de tres meses alla-3 semanas aquí- , ya que estaremos gastando toda la arena del giratiempo, deben de tratar de ubicar al espía de voldemort y neutralizarlo , además obtener la ambrosia y logara que nadie sepa quienes son ustedes en realidad

- cual será nuestra cubierta?- dijo julian sin ver a luna pues estaba ojeando los papeles

- irán a hogwarts cuando sirius black estaba en séptimo año, ahí es donde se encontró por ultima vez la ambrosia , la fecha exacta es el 28 de octubre y tendrán que venirse justo después de año nuevo, a finales de enero

- festejaremos dobles fiestas- dijo ron entusiasmado – que bien dobles regalos…….

- pero como vamos a aparecer en hogwarts- dijo hermione

-debemos informar a Dumbledore el podrá ayudarnos-dijo de inmediato harry- necesitaríamos una…….

-….carta del director en esa época albus dumbledore- dijo luna interrumpiendo a hermione y poniendo una carta sellada en al mesa- es esta

- como pudieron conseguirla?- dijo Ron

- tuvimos que explicarles nuestros planes al director- dijo luna- claro el no sabe quienes viajaran pero nos presto su ayuda de todos modos con esto no habrá duda de que los dejaran entrar a hogwarts…………se harán pasar por un grupo musical…..

- otra vez?- dijo con fastidio Catherine- eso ya lo hacemos aquí…….

- lo se- dijo luna- pero era la única cubierta que nos convenía, si les decíamos que eran hijo de alguien no podríamos explicar el porque están entrando ala escuela tan tarde y porque tan poco tiempo…..

- entonces con el grupo musical si, no?- dijo con sarcasmo draco

- por supuesto- dijo luna con aire de suficiencia- están dando una gira por Europa pero su representante no los dejara seguir tocando amenos que aprueben los éxtasis ….. exámenes que realizaran en hogwarts. Estarán esos dos meses para aclimatarse y poder realizar los exámenes en las vacaciones de navidad…….- termino con una sonrisa

- dijo exámenes?- dijo ron asustado- por el amor a merlín esta misión será dura…

- entonces mis queridos espías- dijo Al con voz seria- su misión si deciden aceptarla será: encontrar la ambrosia y proteger a los futuros puntos cardenales , además de neutralizar al espía de voldemort, todo esto antes de cumplir 3 meses de estadía en el pasado, de ninguna manera podrán decir sus verdaderas identidades……

- aceptamos- dijeron de inmediato y a una sola voz

- pasen entonces por acá- dijo luna con una sonrisa y los guió hasta una puerta que estaba del otro lado del despacho- en los sobres encontraran los nombres que usaran….

- que tipo de nombre es Brittany Smith- dijo Catherine con burla y algo de molestia

- yo soy……..-dijo ron buscando el nombre- Taylor Thomas

-Brad Goldstein- dijo draco seriamente

-Nick Efron- dijo julian mientras caminaba

-Kimberly Lewis- dijo hermione

-Jack Turner -dijo harry con una sonrisa- estos nombres no tiene que ver entre si

- de eso se trata ustedes son artistas, esos son nombres comunes que no les provocaran confusiones- dijo luna- la apariencia debe ser como esta escrita en el papel -abrió la puerta y paso- alguien quiere despedirse de ustedes….

Frente a ellos estaba una extraña maquina que parecía el marco de una puerta claro esta ,esta estaba llena de botones y de palancas que el daban ese toque tecnológico que luna adoraba, en la parte de en medio arriba del marco estaba el pequeñísimo giratiempo que brillaba con mucha intensidad

-Les he puesto en vista de la prisa para bautizarlo Portal Giratiempo- dijo luna y si alguien se burla del nombre le haré un hechizo de escupe babosas que no se le quitaran en mucho tiempo

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada

- están listos no es así?- dijo una voz en la oscuridad

Todos lo reconocieron de inmediato , ya que con la mirada calida y la mirada bondadosa remus llegaba seguido de sirius

-nos dejaron venir a despedirlos- dijo sirius con una sonrisa- no podíamos perdernos

esto

- el pensar que ustedes estarán en el pasado con lily y james- dijo sirius- daría lo que fuera por poder ir con ustedes…..

- ya son demasiados Euro……-dijo luna viendo al hombre- y ustedes tienen libre albedrío para su nueva apariencia así que vamos háganlo de una vez para que puedan marcharse…..

-Yo primero- dijo julian mientras tomaba uno de los vasos con una poción extraña de color gris cemento, después fue hacia una mesilla y eligió varias cosas, como algo de raíces y unas gotas de agua mezclo todo y después de eso bebió el contenido de un golpe, poco a poco comenzó a cambiar sus cabello antes castaño ahora era de un tono rubio oscuro, un poco largo pero con unas suaves ondas que enmarcaba el pálido rostro del chico su cuerpo se hizo un poco mas pequeño, la combinación era sumamente atractiva y devastadora para cualquier a pero todos notaron un pequeño detalle del damphire- listo ya soy Nick Efron……

-Tus ojos- dijo ron- no han cambiado tus ojos- los cuales seguían de un hermoso color verde aqua

- para un damphire es imposible cambiar por completo su apariencia, incluso cuándo me convierto en Michael conde, la mascara oculta mis ojos que son iguales, esta poción es solo para tomar al forma de una persona que no existe, yo al diseñe, cosa contraria ala que pasa con una poción multijugos la cual ya tiene la apariencia de alguien mas, por eso mismo no interfiere con otras pociones que hayan tomado antes …….. mis ojos permanecerán así….

- lo bueno de esta poción, es que sus cuerpos ya la tendrán asimilada y no tendrán que beber otra mas, se quedaran con esa apariencia el tiempo que quieran y podrán pasarse a la verdadera rápidamente

- te ves muy atractivo julian – le dijo coquetamente hermione al chico mientras se dirigía a la mesa y tomaba otras cosas para agregarlas a la poción……- si con esto basta , después de todo ellos no me conocerán ni me identificaran de ninguna manera, no sirve de nada cambiarme mucho – se bebió la poción y ahora sus cabellos siguieron del mismo tono castaño que siempre pero se hicieron mas largos hasta la cintura y s e hicieron completamente lisos y sedosos, su cara cambio para estar un poco mas alargada y su tez se hizo mas clara, sus ojos se hicieron de un hermoso color azul, su figura permaneció del mismo tamaño- bien ya soy Kimberly Lewis…..

-Mi turno- dijo harry quien debía cambiar muy bien su apariencia de lo contrario lo identificarían de inmediato, tomo muchas mas cosas que sus predecesores y a continuaciones bebió la poción, poco a poco su tez se aclaro para darle un tono lechoso y sus cabellos se hicieron mas abundantes y de un hermoso rubio bronceado , sus ojos se mantuvieron con ese verde esmeralda y creció un poco mas su cuerpo se veía mas fornido…- pueden llamarme Jack Turner para mis amigos- dirigió un coqueto guiño a Catherine quien fingió estar concentrada en los ingredientes de su poción

-Muy bien -dijo draco mientras ya agregaba unas cosas a su poción a continuación se la bebido de un trago- su piel se obscureció dándole un atractivo bronceado y sus cabellos se hicieron de un castaño obscuro algo alborotado, sus ojos se hicieron profundos y serenos del color de una noche de primavera- ya tengo apariencia de Brad goldstein o no?

Ron quien bebía su poción, le levanto su pulgar con una sonrisa mientras tragaba el espeso liquido, poco después donde estaba ron ahora estaba un chico de cabellos totalmente blancos, largos , su mirada se hizo mas astuta y sus ojos siguieron azules, su tez era clara y su estatura no cambio, todos se quedaron callados por el cambio….

- Llámenme Taylor Thomas……

- tu homenaje a scarlet no es así?- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa, ron sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras se sujetaba el largo cabello con una cinta de cuero, Catherine observo a todos y se encogió de hombros- este es el aspecto para Brittany smith

Al oír los nombres, remus como sirius se miraron el uno a otro, no habían dicho nada desde que los chicos habían comenzado a trasformarse pero poco a poco, comenzaban a aparecer imágenes en su cabeza pero mantuvieron el talante serio de siempre

Catherine mientras tanto, bebía el contenido de la poción y sus cabellos antes largos y rojos se acortaron hasta tener la altura del pecho de un hermoso color rubio brillante, y con unos muy marcados y definidos rizos, sus ojos permanecieron azules y su piel solo se volvió un poco mas clara por lo demás seguía igual

-Odio Este cuerpo, no me gustan mucho esta cubierta ….- dijo cat al mal interpretar la mirada de sirius

- pareces una barbie- dijo hermione con una mirad burlona mientras veía a Catherine

- ese era el tema-dijo Catherine- pero no me comportare como una ,de una vez les digo que jamás diré:- adopto una pose algo aniñada y se dirigió hacia el pobre remus quién no salía de su asombro, al llegar hasta el, Catherine inclino la cabeza y dijo con una voz chillona- "me llamo Brittany y me gustan los ponis y los unicornios, mi color favorito es el rosa"……….. que asco- dijo Catherine volviendo a ser la de siempre, pero tanto harry como julian se dieron cuenta que la chica estaba enfadada por algo

- bien es hora de irnos- dijo Julian mientras luna encendía la puerta

- no sabemos que hará el enviado de voldemort pero deben de estar pendientes de todos y de todo ………. No podrán contactar conmigo ya que esta cosa expulsara mucha magia y la podrán sentir por todo el lugar, es posible que incluso voldemort al reconozca si que esperen un poco para poder contactarme con esto- dijo sacando un libro de texto aparentemente común cuyo titulo era Historia de hogwarts

- bien ensayado nadie pensaría abrir este libro- dijo harry y hermione lo miro malamente

- también se llevarán esto- dijo luna y frente a cada uno de ellos aprecio un pequeño maletín color plata el cual se abrió mostrándonos algunas armas y otros accesorios de espía- por si hay algún ataque

- no puedo llevarme ni la capa de mi padre ni el mapa merodeador pues lo reconocerían al instante- dijo harry- así que será mejor usar esto-dijo mientras movía unos localizadores que había en el maletín….

- estas son sus cosas- dijo luna apareciendo un baúl al pie de cada uno de ellos se abrieron para mostrar una gran cantidad de ropa e instrumentos musicales –para ti Julián ahí esta el surtido de tus pociones, supongo que si te hacen falta Moon puede hacértelas

- rosa….-fue el murmullo indignado de Catherine

- esto esta para que lleguen al anochecer del día 28 de octubre…-dijo mientras todos tomaban algunas ropas para cambiarse -…..llegaran al bosque prohibido de ahí deben ser sigilosos e ir hacia el despacho de dumbledore para hablar con el director, no le dirán que son espías, no se exactamente lo que diga a carta pero deben de ser discretos de revelar algo del futuro, el dumbledore de esta época dice que no preguntara nada de relevancia, así que pueden marcharse en el momento en el que quieran

Los espías empequeñecieron sus baúles y el maletín para podérselos guardar en las túnicas, julian guardo la carta del dumbledore de esa época entre sus ropas y del portal salieron unas chispas anaranjadas

-se llevaran sus animales de compañía, pues ese será el vinculo entre el futuro y el pasado- les dijo luna y de inmediato Cleo, shere, Luca, hedwing, hades , pig y Crosshanks aparecieron frente a ellos dentro de jaulas y n canastillas de viaje , cleo por supuesto iba en su cosmetiquera negra- yo me quedare con pig-continuo luna mientras las pequeña lechuza iba hacia ella- para mantener el contacto, así que, ron tu te encargaras de crosshanks pues son afines por tu forma animaga….

-De acuerdo- dijo ron mientras acariciaba a pig con un gesto de despedida- cuida bien de luna eh pequeña?...-la pequeña lechuza le dio un pequeño picotazo en forma de asentimiento

- es hora empiecen a marcharse y cuídense…..- dijo luna, Julian le guiño el ojo y fue el primero en avanzar

Ron se acerco a luna y le plato un beso en los labios con fuerza

- me voy a trabajar querida- dijo el ahora peliblanco con una sonrisa coqueta antes de desaparecer en el marco

Remus y Sirius seguían algo extrañados harry lo noto

- que les pasa- dijo harry

- no es nada- dijo sirius con la voz mas seria de lo normal……..

- cuándo regrese hablaremos- dijo harry antes de pasar por el marco

- esta cubierta apesta- dijo Catherine mientras desaparecía en el portal todas su quejas no se oyeron mas

Hermione les dirigió a sirius y a remus una mirada de comprensión y no dijo mas mientras desaparecía en el portal

- nos vemos- dijo escuetamente draco antes de seguir a su chica

Una vez que draco desapareció las luces anaranjadas desaparecieron mientras remus se ponía pálido ante una sorprendida luna

- entonces… son ellos………. Eran ellos…..- dijo remus trémulo

- Que diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?- dijo luna empezando a preocuparse

- los recordamos…. y si nuestra memoria es buena- dijo sirius mientras se dirigía a la salida- ellos no saldrán tan bien parados de su breve estadía en nuestra época……-dijo marchándose rápidamente de ahí

Luna los observo sin comprender muy bien , mientras remus seguía con la mirada clavada al piso

Mientras tanto algunos años atrás en la época de los merodeadores en hogwarts, un intenso chispazo de luces naranjas se abrió en el cielo y en obscura profundidad de la noche 6 cuerpos cayeron rudamente en el bosque

- auch- dijo ron- mañana me va a doler eso…….

- y si no quieres que te duela algo mas quita tu pie de mi trasero- dijo draco quien estaba en una posición muy incomoda

- deberemos decirle a gamma que mejore sus aterrizajes- dijo harry ayudando a levantarse a Catherine quien tenia los brazos alrededor del muslo de hermione

- vamonos de aquí- dijo Julián quien ya estaba sacudiendo su túnica , debemos ir con dumbledore

Así fue como los seis espías fueron acercándose hacia el castillo

-Mira pronto será luna llena- dijo hermione señalando el cielo la luna estaba creciente…

- entonces ellos no están por aquí- dijo harry mientras se colocaba la capucha cubriéndole el rostro- por si las dudas

Todos asintieron mientras se colocaban las capuchas y llegaron a los terrenos del castillo…….. afortunadamente era mas de media noche así que pudieron atravesarlos rápidamente gracias las nubes que tapaban el rastro de la luz, entraron con sigilo al castillo utilizando hechizo sencillos, cada uno llevaba su varita en al mano en caso de que los descubrieran no tendrían porque explicar que sabían el mano-varita

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola que se abría para el despacho de dumbledore y posiblemente a sus habitaciones también los chicos estaban deseando hablar de una vez con el director

- cual es la contraseña?- susurro hermione

-diablos- dijo ron- eso no nos lo dijo luna

Entonces ahí, empezaron a decir infinidad de dulces mágicos que como en impresiones anteriores , sabían que era la contraseña del despacho del director

Después de unos minutos de intentos no lograban conseguir que la gárgola se abriera ya para terminar con eso……..

- shhhhh … son pasos alguien se acerca…..-dijo harry-

-diablos y la gárgola aun no se abre- dijo Catherine levantando al varita

-es cuando añoro los caramelos de limón del director- dijo ron con un susurro ahogado

Y fue entonces cuando la gárgola se movió para darles acceso a las escalinatas de la torre la cual subieron con rapidez antes de que esos pasos los descubrieran

Llegaron a la puerta de roble del director la cual con un simple alohomora abrieron y entraron al siempre alocado despacho del director

El cual parecía casi exactamente igual al de su época, la única diferencia es que había mas artículos de plata brillantes y lustrosos los cuales hacían peculiares sonidos

-flawkes….-dijo harry con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba la fénix quien estaba en su percha mirándolos atentamente

Pero flawkes, siendo un animal mágico pudo sentir familiares las presencias que se le presentaban ahí, Luca se agito en su jaula pidiendo su liberación, cosa que de inmediato hizo hermione y ambos fénix se quedaron observando largamente, sin moverse un ápice

Las lechuzas , la pantera, el halcón , el gato y la serpiente se quedaron en silencio esperando algún movimiento

- entonces que hacemos- dijo draco sentándose en una silla- hacemos ruido o esperamos a que el director llegue?

- creo que ya no será necesario – dijo una voz que entraba al despacho

No era otro sino albus dumbledore, algo mas joven pero con la misma sonrisa bonachona de siempre, iba vestido con un extraño pijama color verde brillante y un gorrito a juego

-debo suponer que quieren hablar conmigo no es así?- dijo el director mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y le sonreía a harry quién sin darse cuanta seguía acariciando a flawkes….

- es cierto- dijo Julián mientras sacaba la carta entre sus ropas- pero antes debe leer esto…..- dijo entregándole la carta

Dumbledore observo el señalo y la caligrafía con una ceja arqueada y observo a sus seis visitantes después, rompió el sello y comenzó a leer la corta nota en el pergamino , al parecer algo ahí lo sorprendió pues abrió los ojos por un monto para después volverlos a poner serenos y tranquilos , después de que hubiera terminado al lectura, el papel con todo y sobre comenzó a arder, impidiendo que alguien mas leyera lo que había escrito ahí…..

El director, les dirigió una larga mirada a cada uno de los presentes, para después esbozara una sonrisa amigable

- entonces al parecer debo ayudarlos a ingresar aquí y no preguntar nada mas….- dijo el hombre

- se que le sueña algo extraño pero……-había empezado a decir harry pero el hombre lo interrumpió

-lo se…….. no debo de preguntar nada del futuro del cual ustedes vienen- dijo dumbledore sorprendiendo a todos , que habrá escrito el dumbledore de su época en la nota?- no se preocupen solo se eso y otras cosas sin importancia para ustedes……. Muy bien… les ayudare sierpe y cuando me aseguren que mis estudiantes estarán protegidos en todo momento

- se lo prometemos señor- dijo Catherine nosotros queremos terminar esto rápidamente sin dañara nadie

- muy bien entonces…….. será mejor que las presentaciones sean para mañana en la noche mientras tanto pueden descansar en una habitación que les mostrare….- dijo el hombre levantándose- deben saber que se les tendrá que seleccionar en una de las casa de hogwarts

- si señor, conocemos el procedimiento- dijo ron con una sonrisa- y si quiere que prescindamos de los exámenes

Dumbledore sonrió mientras los guiaba por fuera de la gárgola y los conducía a un pape tapiz en ese mismo piso el cual retiro y abrió una puerta que estaba escondida ahí

- deberán asistir a clases y hacer el trabajo que vienen a hacer en los ratos libres, espero que su conducta sea buena mientras están en le colegio………Y si ,tendrán que hacer los exámenes pues esa es parte de la historia que les dirán a los alumnos no?, señor……

-Taylor Thomas…..-dijo ron de inmediato- es un placer estar aquí

-Brittany Smith- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa- es usted muy amable por tenernos aquí

Todos se presentaron mientras con movimientos fluidos de la varita acomodaban la habitación la cual solo tenia una cama cuándo entraron, ahora había seis y habían agrandado el espacio para colocar una pequeña sala, un área especial para las mascotas, las cuales ya una vez liberadas de sus correas y jaulas, vagaron por allí, y una cocina

- así no tendremos que salir de aquí- explico hermione mientras dumbledore los observaba atentamente esos chicos hacían magia muy avanzada para la aparente edad que tenían

Dumbledore se despidió de ellos diciéndoles que los iría a buscar para la cena del día siguiente y que si tenían algunas preguntas se las hicieran llegar a través de flawkes

Los espías, los cuales se sentían algo debilitados por el portal, pero que nunca admitirán, se acostaron a descansar pensando que había sido demasiado fácil obtener la ayuda del director y pensando en lo que podrían hacer mañana en la cena

A la mañana siguiente harry y los chicos despertaron con el olor de un delicioso desayuno preparado por las chicas, al llegar hacia la mesa las encontraron sirviendo los guisos preparados

- están nerviosas cierto?- dijo ron con burla mientras tomaba una galleta y la comía- no se preocupen que será sencillo

- debemos de poner una sala de entrenamiento- dijo hermione- y no podrán ponerla ustedes- dijo señalando a harry y ron- ya que seguramente compartirán la habitación, ni yo porque aquí no tengo mi torre propia,

- nosotros tampoco- dijo cat señalando a draco ya si misma- demasiados aspirantes de mortifagos como para tenerlos quietos

- tiene razón- dijo Julián- la sala de los menesteres?

- podría ser…- dijo harry- pero debemos ser muy cuidadosos o podrían descubrirnos….

- hablando de eso- dijo ron de repente serio- me pregunto en que casa te quedaras julian….

- es cierto nunca has sido seleccionado verdad?- dijo draco

- será gryffindor- dijo harry de inmediato- tiene valentía, es un héroe y no le teme a nada

- para nada- dijo cat- será slytherin , es astuto, un líder conocedor de artes oscuras , es sensato y tiene ingenio

- podría ser ravenclaw- apunto hermione- es muy inteligente y elabora estrategias con una facilidad asombrosa- dijo mientras se sentaban y comenzaban a desayunar

- yo también voto por slytherin- dijo draco

- quienes ponerle un precio a eso malfoy?- dijo harry revolviendo su nuevo rubio cabello

-de que estamos hablando?- dijo el ahora moreno draco

- si se queda en gryffindor harás algo….. Estoy pensando algo como humillación en publico- dijo harry con una mirada maliciosa

- ídem- dijo draco – si se queda en slytherin lo mismo para ti……

- yo entro- dijo cat- slytherin

- gryffindor- dijo ron

- mhhhhhh gryffindor- dijo hermione

- yo prefiero no meterme en esto- dijo julian- la verdad no tengo ni la mas mínima idea a donde me mandaran….Quizás ,incluso no me seleccionen he vivido tantos años……

- nos veremos en la cena entonces- dijo draco con una mirada puramente maliciosa y agrego- ahora debemos ver que vamos a presentar

Todo ese día hicieron planes tanto para al cena como para las investigaciones, algunos eran planes muy buenos, pero difíciles de ejecutar sin levantar sospechas ,otros tenían muchas fallas, pero ron, les dijo uno que podría ayudarlos

Draco quien estaba pensativo se quedo observando la ventana mientras la noche iba apareciendo

- que sucede?- dijo hermione mientras le acariciaba el rostro- desde hace rato estas pensativo

- veré a mi padre- dijo el chico sin verla- lo veré y sabré como era el… lo que me aterra es saber si era como yo, el saber que tan cerca estuve para terminar como el……… escondido y siendo perseguido por la justicia

- tu nunca serás como el mi querido dragón- le dijo hermione mientras se sentaba en su regazo- tu eres único, tus decisiones así lo han dicho……… además, mi querido dragón….. yo no me hubiera enamorado de ti si te parecieras solo un poco a tu padre.

Draco contemplo a los ojos de su castaña y sonrió era sumamente afortunado de tener a una chica con ella a su lado……… simplemente la atrajo hacia si y la beso con pasión mordiendo suavemente los labios de la chica tratando de no lastimarla

En otro punto del cuarto julian ,ron ,Catherine y Harry, seguían escribiendo una canción que para petición de la misma cat cantaría ella

- vamos a dejarlos impresionados- dijo ron

-eso es justo lo que necesitamos- agrego julian- si queremos hacernos rápidamente amigos de los merodeadores debemos dejarlos impresionados……

- me acabo de acordar que peter estará ahí- dijo harry rápidamente con una mueca- como voy a poder estar cerca de el sin querer matarlo?

- autocontrol-dijo cat mientras rasgaba una guitarra , sin prestarle mucha atención- aunque claro-añadió mas maliciosa-siempre podrían pasarle algunos casuales accidentes

A harry definitivamente le encantaba como pensaba Catherine

Mientras eso pasaba en el cuarto de los chicos, en el gran comedor, había rumores que habían circulado todo el día, decían habían visto a gente moverse la noche anterior por los jardines del colegio , pero cuando le preguntaban a algún maestro ninguno decía nada

En la mesa de gryffindor había un grupo hablando entre si con mucha rapidez sin prestar mucha atención a su comida

- que creen que sea?- dijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules, de atractivo rostro y de mirada alegre, sirius black

- tal ves sea algo del baile- comento un chico de cabellos castaños ,ojos grisáceos amielados y de talante sereno , remus lupin

- a lo mejor es el grupo que tocara- dijo otro chico de alborotados cabellos negros, gafas y ojos castaños detrás ellas, james potter

- tal ves solos sea un rumor- dijo otro chico, mas pequeño, de cara redonda y cabellos castaños cortos algo secos, peter petigrew

- ustedes son peores que las revistas de rumores- dijo una chica que había llegado y se había sentado al lado de james, era muy guapa de cabellos rojos brillante sujetos en una cola alta, un hermoso rostro y unos impactante ojos verdes no era otra sino lily evans- es una mentir a todo eso……..

- como lo sabes evans?- dijo Sirius mirándola con una sonrisa coqueta a la chica

- porque miren no ha dicho nada el director y se le ve muy tranquilo no?- dijo lily mientras bebía jugo de calabaza- son solo historias para distraerse en las clases

Los famosos merodeadores la miraron con fingido enfado

- nos estas diciendo que somos como las chicas que solo buscan chismes?- dijo sirius black

- tu lo has dicho no yo- dijo lily sin verlo cenando como si nada

Sirius le iba a contestar algo cuando o el director se levanto pidiendo atención golpeando su copa ligeramente

-les pido su atención un momento- dijo el director y todos de inmediato callaron los murmullos

En la mesa de slytherin los chicos de séptimo miraban con atención al director, en especial un chico rubio platinado, un chico de cabellos grasosos y una bella mujer de cabellos negros…

-esta noche les tengo una noticia importante- dijo dumbledore- habrán nuevos estudiantes por un breve periodo de tiempo- los murmullos llenaron de inmediato el gran comedor, todos estaban interesados por esa noticia tan extraña- es un grupo de artistas de América que están haciendo en estos momentos una gira por todo el continente-continuo dumbledore ignorando los murmullos a su alrededor- estarán aquí unos pocos meses para poder adecuarse a la escuela y hacer los éxtasis ya que sin ellos no se les permitirá seguir en la gira…..así que sin nada mas que decir dejo que se presenten ante ustedes……………

Todos comenzaron a girar sus cabezas hacia la entrada del gran comedor sin saber que nadie estaría ahí

De pronto la luz competa del comedor se fue incluso el techo que siempre a esa hora mostraba estrellas se encontraba totalmente oscuro , un rayo se oyó alo lejos y un pequeño rayo de luz verdosa iluminó la entrada del lugar, donde, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí, se encontraban una cobra real, una partera y un gato, los dos últimos sentados y al serpiente enroscada, una pequeña música de piano comenzó a sonar para sombro de todos el gato se subió ala espalda de la pantera y la serpiente comenzó a moverse….

Hubieron algunos gritos cuando la pantera se subió ala mesa de gryffindor y avanzaba hacia la mesa de profesores, con un paso elegante y seguro, el gato no se movía ni un ápice desde su asegurada posición en el lomo del jaguar negro….

La serpiente por otro lado había elegido slytherin para desplazarse por su mesa ante las miradas asombradas de los estudiantes

El comedor estaba en absoluto silencio ya que nadie decía nada incluso algunos habían guardado la respiración

De pronto se oyó un canto conocido por todos y también desde las puertas aparecieron un halcón de color negro imponente, un lechuza enteramente blanca y un precioso y joven fénix los cuales sobrevolaron las mesas de huffelpuff y ravenclaw

Los 6 animales llegaron hasta le final de las mesas y se acomodaron en dirección a la mesa de los profesores, la cual todavía estaba a oscuras, la serpiente fue la única que no se detuvo y siguió su camino iluminada con un pequeño haz de luz, de pronto se detuvo y una suave mano enguantada apareció en el rayo, la serpiente hábilmente se subió en la mano enroscándose

Y fue cuando las luces se prendieron asombrando aun mas a todos

Entre las mesas de las casa y la de los profesores habían colocado algunos instrumentos musicales y delante de ellos habían seis figuras, incluida la mano pálida que todavía tenia la serpiente enroscada, las seis cubiertas con largas túnicas negras, por un momento todos sintieron el peligro, pero entonces con un trueno mas , las seis figuras de descubrieron

4 chicos y dos chicas, todos apuestos, hermosos, casi irreales, de mirada firme y decidida , todos irradiando esa fuerza y esa presencia ,que algunos les entraron escalofríos

Una de las chicas era de largos cabellos castaños, lisos de mirada sensual, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de piel de dragón, de color negro, además de una blusa de color negro también pero que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, era de cuero también, tenia los hombros desnudos y tenia un bajo en las manos, la otra chica era muy bella de pelo rubio brillante, sedoso y de piel blanca como la leche, se veía inocente, con esa mirada azul, iba totalmente de blanco, una falda larga con holanes en las puntas que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla y un corsé de color blanco, parecía un vestido de novia en verdad, sus rubios cabellos ,ondulados, los llevaba sueltos estaba delante de un micrófono con la cobra aun enredada en su brazo ,como si fuera un accesorio, en ambas manos llevaba unos guates blancos hasta el codo

Los chicos, si los ojos de los hombres presentes devoraban las chicas con miradas no muy sanas, las jóvenes y no tan jóvenes mujeres veían a los chicos con avidez, con ganas de arrancar la ropa-o poca ropa que llevaban

Un chico de cabellos castaño y de mirada traviesa estaba detrás de unos teclados, llevaba pantalones de piel de dragón negros y una camisa desfajada de color blanco, los primeros botones estaban abiertos así que se podía ver perfectamente su marcado pecho, otro chico de cabellos negros como la noche estaba con una guitarra eléctrica en su mano llevaba pantalones de mezclilla azules y nada mas, dejando que por completo su pecho estuviera al vista de todas las mujeres ,sin pudor alguno, uno mas, un hermoso rubio de cabellos desordenados estaba detrás de otra guitarra, llevaba pantalones negros y una camisa negra desabrochada totalmente que hacia que tuviera una apariencia de recién levantado, que causo suspiros en todas, por ultimo detrás de la batería estaba un hermoso y exótico joven de cabellos blancos, recogidos en una pequeña coleta, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra sin mangas que se le ajustaba perfectamente en el pecho bien formado del chico

Aun con el shock de la aparición , los alumnos y los maestros, incluido un sonriente dumbledore, se quedaron en silencio, el grupo tampoco dijo nada

El castaño simplemente comenzó a tocar los teclados sin esperar nada mas una melodía rápida, llena de sentimientos, de pronto las guitarras comenzaron a tocar con mas fuerza junto con el bajo y la batería

Fue entonces cuando la chica rubia puso sus manos en el micrófono y comenzó a cantar

La voz al igual que la música se sintió profundo por el comedor

**Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that**

**Perfecto por naturaleza  
Iconos de la indulgencia propia  
Justo lo que necesitábamos  
Más mentiras acerca de un mundo que**

Catherine cantaba con fuerza con mucho sentimiento, se movía felinamente mientras cantaba, al tiempo que lo hacia se iba quitando poco a poco los guantes que la cubrían , sin mover un solo ápice a Cleo quien seguía en su lugar en el brazo

**Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled**

**Nunca fue y nunca será  
¿No tienes vergüenza, no me ves?  
Tu sabes que tenías a todos engañados**

Había sacado el micrófono del pedestal mientras caminaba hacia ambos lados del lugar , mientras se revolvía el cabello y bailaba sensualmente, se acerco al chico rubio que tocaba la guitarra y siguió cantándole sensualmente al oído

**Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she**

**Mira, aquí viene ella  
Inclinada y con la mirada maravillada  
Oh cómo te amamos  
Sin un solo defecto cuando estás fingiendo  
Pero ahora yo sé que ella**

Se alejo del rubio, mientras, el chico de cabellos negros que tenia otra guitarra se acercaba a ella y le entregaba una daga hermosamente grabada , la chica la tomo y se volvió acercar al pedestal donde dejo el micrófono y con ayuda de la daga rasgo, con delicadeza pero firmemente, el corsé quitándose la molesta prenda dejando en su lugar una suave y sencilla blusa de tirantes de color negro y encaje , después hizo lo mismo con la falda pera solo hizo algunos rasgones en la tela, dejándole dos aberturas a los lados , dejando que la forma se quedara, cada paso que daba enseñaba una porción de sus largas piernas y en lugar de blanco se quedara le fondo negro de la misma , quedándose así vestida de negro

**Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**Nunca fue y nunca será  
No sabes como me has traicionado  
Y de alguna manera tenías a todos engañados**

- y eso fue solo porque la cubierta de su misión no le gusto- le dijo hermione a julian mientras ambos seguían tocando

-ultimamente Catherine hace muchas cosas mas impulsivas que antes- dijo julian seriamente mientras observaba a harry quien estaba tocando cerca de la chica y en esta ocasión no le gusto la etiqueta que la colocaron

**Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself  
lost in your lie **

**Sin la máscara ¿Donde te ocultarás?  
No te puedes encontrar a ti mismo  
perdido en tu mentira**

En la mesa de slytherin , lucius malfoy miraba ambas chicas con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios, eran las dos muy hermosas y solo estarían un breve tiempo, el tendría que darse mucha prisa, mientras tanto severus snape, no podía despegar la vista de esa chica rubia la cual cantaba con mucho sentimiento, el moreno sintió algo extraño en el pecho que no supo identificar, esa chica era sumamente desconcertante

Draco mantuvo su mirada en hermione observándola tocar, intentaba no buscar a su padre y a su madre pues no quería caer en la tentación de observarlos ahí, cuando eran jóvenes, no sabia como iba lograr esa misión peor sabia que todos contaban con el éxito de esta así que decidió no seguir pensando en eso

**I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore**

**Ahora sé la verdad  
Sé quién eres  
Y ya no te amo más**

- estoy enamorado- dijo sirius black dramáticamente mientras no despegaba la mirada de la chica rubia

-yo te sigo- dijo remus mientras observaba a la castaña mover rápidamente los dedos en el bajo

- no se distraigan - les estaba reprochado lily pero se callo al ver la mirada atenta de sus dos amigos- lily solo siguió observando el espectáculo sin dejar de pensar en muchas cosas que le pasaban últimamente y la repentina llegada de eso, era muy sospechoso

Dumbledore y los maestro observaban atentos el despliegue de talento de los seis chicos , pensando en lo que significaría su llegada a la escuela

**It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

**Nunca fue y nunca será  
No eres real y no puedes salvarme  
De alguna manera ahora tu eres el tonto de todos**

Ron se lo estaba pasando en grande, definitivamente la batería era su instrumento, podía observar las miradas de varias chicas en su dirección, pero se regaño mentalmente, luna lo iba a matar si se daba cuenta de sus pensamientos

Harry por otro lado sonreía contento de la canción de Catherine, el sabia que a la pelirroja no le había gustado nada el disfraz y al no poder hacer nada con eso, la chica decidió darle un toque mas………. Catherine…. Al disfraz….

**It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

**Nunca fue y nunca será  
No eres real y no puedes salvarme  
De alguna manera ahora tu eres el tonto de todos**

La música siguió sonando un momento mas mientras Catherine se quedaba de pie encontrando nuevamente el ritmo tranquilo de su respiración al tiempo que levanta el brazo que aun tenia a cleo enroscada

Cuando los acordes terminaron de golpe, el lugar quedo en completo silencio , que de inmediato termino el director, comenzando a aplaudir a los chicos, cosa que repitieron al instante alumnos y maestros

Julian, hermione y harry se quietaron los instrumentos, draco se alejo del teclado y ron se levanto de la batería , se reunieron donde estaba Catherine e hicieron una reverencia

Julián levanto la mano y chasqueo los dedos al instante los instrumentos y los aparatos de sonido desaparecieron dejando a los chicos enfrente de las mesas, como si al canción nunca hubiera sido cantada…..

- maravilloso-dijo el director- al parecer tienen bien ganada su reputación de artistas- dijo el director- podrían decirnos cada uno su nombre por favor?

- Brittany smith- dijo Catherine con una mirada fría y decidida-

-Taylor Thomas- dijo ron con un guiño coqueto, bueno no era que le fuera a decir a luna verdad?

-Kimberly lewis- dijo hermione con otra sonrisa- llámenme kim

-Brad Goldstein- dijo draco descuidadamente

-Nick Efron- dijo julian con una sonrisa- gracias por sus aplausos

-Jack Turner - dijo harry escuetamente mientras trataba de no buscara sus padres con la mirada -estamos contentos de estar aquí

- bien, ya que se han presentado, deben sabe r que aquí en hogwarts se les debe de seleccionar para ir a una casa

- pensé que viviríamos juntos en un cuarto el tiempo que estemos aquí- dijo hermione o kim para despistar y hacer creer que nos habían las costumbres de allí

- no, aquí serán separados, afortunadamente hay lugares en todas las casa así que no habrá problema- dijo el director sin dejarse engañar- el sombrero los seleccionara de acuerdo a sus capacidades y destrezas en una de las casa que son: Huffelpuff ,slytherin gryffindor y ravenclaw

La profesora mc gonagall visiblemente mas joven y menos severa se veía en esos momentos llegando con un pequeño banco y el sombrero

-pasen…- Dijo la profesora con mucha mas simpatía que cuando los seleccionaron por primera vez- les colocaremos el sombrero y veremos en que casa se encontraran….

- las damas primero – dijo julian removiéndose el cabello mientras daba un paso atrás

- cobarde- dijo mordazmente Catherine quien elegante y cruzando las piernas se sentó en el banco y a continuación el pusieron el sombrero seleccionador….

- vaya, vaya- dijo una voz susurrante en los oídos de Catherine- porque siento que ya te escogí una casa?….. bien, esta bien entonces…. Puedo verlo todo recuerdas?... si tu casa es la ideal……….SLYTHERIN……

La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió fuertemente , pero sin levantarse, ellos no hacían esas cosas… y los demás se sorprendieron de que la hermosa y bella rubia de mirada inocente aunque algo fría, fuera designada a la casa de las serpientes

Catherine se levanto rápidamente temiendo que le director pudiera haber oído algo después de todo estaba casi al lado de ella… y se coloco hacia la mesa de slytherin pero sin moverse de ahí

La siguiente fue hermione y a diferencia de su primera vez el sombrero apenas le había colocado el sombrero grito fuertemente:

-GRYFFINDOR- los aplausos de la mesa de los leones se vieron acompañados de silbidos agradecidos, de que la menos una de las chicas estuviera con ellos, ya que era muy raro que alguien fuera seleccionado a alguna de esas dos casas

Hermione se coloco al lado contrario de Catherine, del lado de gryffindor

- pueden irse a sentar- dijo la profesora mc gonagall amablemente

-estamos esperando-dijo hermione con una sonrisa- no nos iremos solas …..- dejo la respuesta al aire

Para evita sospechas ron fue el siguiente, se sentó en el banco y sombreo grito rápidamente

-GRYFFINDOR- dijo con fiereza

Ron se coloco al lado de hermione mientras la mesa de los leones estallaba nuevamente en bullas

Harry fue el siguiente y en esta ocasión no tuvo que pedir la casa a la que iría ya que el sombrero le dijo:

- vaya……. Un potter…….. porque la apariencia es distinta ahora?...el nombre también lo es... cosas de la cercana guerra supongo….. esta bien…. Puedo ver tus sentimientos no hay otro lugar para ti…mas que...GRYFFINDOR

La mesa de los leones estaba que se caía de gusto 3 nuevos alumnos…. Vaya hasta lo merodeadores se habían levantado, aunque tendrían que compartir el cuarto sentían algo extraño en esos chicos…..

-mi turno- dijo draco al tiempo que se sentaba en el banquillo y apenas el sombrero lo tocaba decía …SLYTHERIN con fuerza

Draco sin inmutarse se coloco al lado de Catherine quien le sonrió

Entonces algunos alumnos y los profesores , incluido un curioso dumbledore, vieron que los 5 chicos ya seleccionados, quienes no habían puesto mucha atención en la selección de sus compañeros, ahora miraban atentos como el ultimo chico se dirigía hacia el sombrero, en que casa quedaría?

Julian se sentó en el banquillo un poco nervioso, pues era el único de allí que sinceramente no sabia en que casa quedaría, le colocaron el sombreo y espero

- vaya que tenemos aquí….. un inmortal…..honestamente, son el grupo mas raro que he conocido…. Si, puedo ver todas las cosas que te caracterizan…. Puedo ver tu corazón lo que fuiste y lo que eres…. Podrías estar en todas las casas, eres leal como un huffelpuff, inteligente como un ravenclaw, valiente como un gryffindor y astuto como todo un slytherin…… pero que hacer contigo joven inmortal?... ah ya se…. Si, serás perfecto, no queda de otra, ya que siempre será una parte de t corazón.. tu casa será siempre……SLYTHERIN

Sorpresa para el comedor y también para los espías, Catherine y draco sonrieron maliciosamente mientras chocaban las manos , el trío de oro se quedo desencajado pensando en lo que harían por la apuesta, Julián se quito el sombrero aun algo confundido por lo dicho por el sombrero, se bajo de ahí, mientras se dirigía hacia Catherine y draco , tomando a Catherine descuidadamente de la cintura de dirigieron hacia sus respectivas mesas, antes de eso draco le susurro algo al oído de la rubia, la cual sonrió maliciosamente y dijo en un susurro seductor

- esta noche.-dijo observando a los leones, estos se estremecieron sabían a que se refería la chica

los ravenclaw y los huffelpuff se miraron desconcertados, esos chicos estaban en gryffindor y slytherin y ninguno se fue con ellos lo cual era muy raro….

En la mesa de gryffindor harry le coloco el asiento a hermione para después sentarse el y Ron

Julian hacia lo mismo con cat y draco se sentaban

Sin esperar nada mas, el director decidió que era momento de irse a dormir, los recién sentados chicos se levantaron, tratando de fingir no saber que hacer a partir de ahora

En el lado de gryffindor harry tomo con fuerza la mano de hermione cuando vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos

- mucho gusto- dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos brillantes y de mirada esmeralda- me llamo lily evans ,soy la prefecta y premio anual de gryffindor

- hola, encantada- dijo hermione- ya sabes quienes somos no?...y ahora que hacemos?- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora….

- vengan les mostrare donde queda la sala común- dijo lily observando al chico rubio el cual evitaba su mirada sin saber porque….

-no nos vas a presentar hermosa lily?- dijo un chico llegando hacia ellos mientras salían del vestíbulo, revolviendo sus negros cabellos

- este de aquí es una molestia llamada james potter- dijo lily con fastidio- y de seguro están por aquí Sirius , remus y peter.. nunca pueden estar separados, algunos tenemos al mayoría que te tienen un hechizo

- Hey tranquila pelirroja, que sabias en lo que te metías - dijo sirius sonriendo coquetamente- gusto en conocerlos

- sensacional concierto- agrego remus observando a hermione

-ojala puedan repetirlo- dijo peter algo tímido……

Harry se tenso al ver a peter ahí tan campante y sonriente, tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no maldecirlo ahí mismo….

-porque me miras de esa manera? Tengo monos en la cara?-dijo james quien noto que harry lo miraba detenidamente

- oh no nada no es nada- dijo el chico apartando su mirada rápidamente

- entonces como es gryffindor?- dijo ron para sacarlo del atolladero pues no quería problemas ahí y sabia el efecto que peter causo en su amigo

Así que los merodeadores y una disgustada lily les platicaban sobre lo que les esperaba en su estadía en gryffindor

Mientras tanto, Catherine quien había tomado un brazo de draco y otro de julian seguía sin decir palabra a las serpientes, hasta su sala común… todos los slytherin los observaban con recelo, no sabían quienes eran esos extraño, pero lucius malfoy quien era el que dirigía todo por ahí, se acerco a Catherine o Brittany, para presentarse

- mucho gusto mi nombre es malfoy… lucius malfoy… soy el prefecto de slytherin…. Te podré ayudar en lo que desees

- un placer- dijo escuetamente cat quien pudo percatarse de la mirada lasciva de lucius-….. pero no creo que necesite tu ayuda…..

- te darás cuenta que esta escuela no es como las que ustedes están acostumbrados- dijo lucius a quien no le gusto el tono de la rubia

-y tu te tendrás que acostumbrar a tratar a las damas con respeto… - dijo draco con voz susurrante, observando a su padre mas joven y reteniéndole la mirada

Lucius observo esos ojos con detenimiento, algo le decía que los había visto en otra parte pero decidió ignorar al castaño y entrar a la sala común con un aire digno de todo un príncipe , seguido de crabbe y goyle además de otros chicos, mas atrás, severus snape, entraba también a la sala no sin dirigirle antes una mirada a Catherine

- por merlín querido- dijo Catherine dirigiéndose a draco - tu padre si que era un malcriado- dijo entrando en al sala común y dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde estaría su cuarto

- bienvenido a slytherin- dijo draco a Julián quien entraba a la sala común- nunca descuides tu espalda y nunca confíes en nadie - y con esto se metió a la sala común

Horas mas tarde los espías se encontraban en la parte obscura del lago, donde no podían verlos

-están seguros de esto?-dijo ron por enésima vez

- anda ya, y no se demoren- dijo cat con un risita- agradezcan que draco y yo decidimos no hacerlo con publico…..

-pero esto es excesivo- dijo harry mirando al lago con aprensión-debe estar congelado

- si quieres podemos esperamos hasta mañana a medio día amigo- dijo draco con una mirada maliciosa

-amor mío- dijo hermione en un intento de salvar su pellejo- y no puedo hacerlo…. Este cuerpo es muy frágil podría enfermarme- agrego sensualmente tratando de acercarse a draco y este comenzaba ceder, si no es que Catherine la aparto

- nada de eso chica - dijo la rubia- todos lo harán y entre mas tarde mas frió hará

-Nick?-dijo harry en ultima estancia

-lo siento el código de honor de DS me prohíbe hacer nada dieron su palabra y deben de cumplirla- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa mientras acaba un cigarrillo de sus ropas

Mientras ellos trataban de zafarse de eso no se percataron que 4 presencias se acercaban al lugar sigilosamente

- no se me hace buena idea que los estemos siguiendo- dijo peter

- no tienes espíritu aventurero colagusano?- lo recrimino sirius - ellos trataron de salirse a escondidas de la sala común lo mínimo que podemos hacer es seguirlos

- y saber a donde iban- termino james

- shhhh ahí están vamos a ver que hacen- dijo remus mientras se escondían en un arbusto cercano y lograban ver y escuchar a la perfección sin ser observados

Sin percatarse de esto los espías seguían con su discusión

- vamos de una vez- oyeron los merodeadores que decía esa chica Brittany- se hace tarde y se supone que debemos estar en cama

- preciosa si quieres puedo acompañarte con eso- dijo nick acercándose peligrosamente a la chica

- ya, ya lo haremos- dijo jack aparentemente molesto- cuanto tiempo?

Brad fingió ver su reloj y tocándose el mentón dijo

-que sea media hora- dijo el chico

- pero moriremos- dijo Taylor agitando su blanca cabellera

- no claro que no ,aquí hay poción para evitar eso- dijo Brittany mientras de su túnica sacaba tres botellitas de una sustancia rosada

De acuerdo dijo malhumorada kim mientras se quitaba los zapatos- ustedes tres deberán tener miedo cuando pierdan una apuesta

- pero fue muy sencillo- se mofo Brittany- por el amor a Salazar, como se te ocurre que Jul…. Es decir Nick iba a ser gryffindor…….

- tiene los atributos- dijo jack mientras se quitaba la camisa

-pero su corazón siempre tendrá ese lado oscuro a pesar que ha podido canalizarlo hacia la luz- dijo brad

- realmente, no sabia en donde me pondría el sombrero, dijo que podría estar en cualquier lado- reconoció nick- pero por mi origen me ha puesto en slytherin

- Y por eso- sentencio brad- ustedes darán un espectáculo y nosotros- movió la mano con ligereza y aparecieron tres sillas , blancas reclinables con una mesa a cada lado de estas, con una copa llena de vino- seremos los espectadores- dijo tomando la mano de Catherine y llevándola hacia una de las sillas donde la chica se sentó elegantemente

- como odio esto- dijo Taylor mientras e quitaba la túnica

Tardaron poco tiempo en desprenderse de casi todas su prendas , harry y ron quedaron en boxers y hermione se quedo con un fondo de tela casi transparente de color blanco dándole un aspecto virginal, dieron una ultima mirada a donde estaban sus amigos los cuales habían aparecido uvas y estaban comiendo con lentitud

- vamos a ello- dijo Catherine solemne mientras levantaba su copa en dirección a ellos

El trío dorado se tomo de las manos y d e un brinco ingresaron al agua, gritaron ante el frió contacto y los otros lo observaban tranquilamente

Mientras los chicos y la chica que estaban dentro del lago tiritaban sin poder controlarse los merodeadores tenían una rápida charla

-que diablos pasa ahí- dijo remus- se vana enfermar

- esos chicos con muy extraños- dijo peter

- pero no deben de dejar de pasar que es divertido- dijo james

- una clara muestra de ingenio- dijo sirius- porque nunca lo hemos hecho?, el meterse en el lago es algo bueno no se como podrían superar eso….

-hey ustedes- dijo la voz grave de brad se oyó por el lugar y por un momento los merodeadores pensaron que se dirigía a ellos, pero en realidad fue hacia los que estaban dentro del algo- todavía les falta algo…..

- podemos omitir eso?- dijo Taylor con una sonrisita

- el reto fue…- dijo Brittany bebiendo un pocote su copa- nadar desnudos en el lago a media noche, es medianoche, están en el lago, pero sigo viendo mucha ropa ahí , los ves desnudos querido?

-aun veo demasiadas prendas- dijo brad- lo hacen ustedes o………

-ya ,vamos…- dijo Taylor enojado y con un movimiento debajo del agua se quito los boxers y le los arrojo a brad- contento?

- aun no- dijo brad sacudiéndose un poco del agua que le salpico- les toca

Harry se quito también los boxers y hermione lo hizo con el fondo y después quitándose una ropa interior muy sugerente

-dile adiós a tu primer anoche ne hogwarts- dijo mordaz la chica y draco sintió que tuviera que hacer eso

-oye no podemos…..-empezaba decir brad peor cat lo corto

- no, una apuesta es una apuesta- dijo la chica y en un bajo susurro dijo- además ella necesitara calentarse de alguna forma no?- dijo coqueta y draco sonrió, esa chica tenia buena ideas

Los merodeadores observaban asombrados al nuevo grupo de chicos, eran muy extraños, pero , tenían ideas geniales, siguieron pensando en eso, mientras pasaba el tiempo, los demás seguían bebiendo vino o comiendo uvas mientras los otros les maldecían en varios idiomas, o al menos eso pareció, mientras intercalaban estornudos

Pasaron los 30 minutos con rapidez draco se levanto seguido de los demás y conjuraron gruesas y esponjosas tallas

- ya paso el tiempo - dijo brad- salgan- ordenó

El trío de oro les obedeció, pero aun tiritaban, cuando fueron envueltos en una toalla, los demás los sentaron en la sillas ,donde habían estado y cat procedida darles la poción

-esto será lo ultimo temerario que hagamos- les dijo muy serio nick-debemos guardar las apariencia si no queremos que nadie sospeche

- tienes razón, debemos ganaron su confianza cuanto antes o…..-dijo cat

- podrimos ponerlos en un grave peligro- dijo harry mientras sentía que un calorcillo le llegaba al cuerpo- lo se, pero entonces, debemos irnos antes de que alguien nos descubra….

- bueno de nuestra casa nadie lo hará- dijo burlonamente julian- les dejamos…… dulces sueños, no se despertaran hasta mañana…. Supongo que ustedes también hechizaron a los de su cuarto

- yo si- dijo de inmediato hermione- no seriamos tan tontos de……

Harry y ron se miraron culpables

-ustedes nos dijeron que de inmediato- se excuso ron- no nos dio tiempo

- además, es muy poco probable que ellos estén aquí dijo harry- los hubiéramos sentido, su magia es muy….. Particular

- si no te has dado cuenta- dijo hermione- nuestra magia esta un poco descontrolada después del viaje, por lo mismo no creo que podamos sentir la magia de alguien mas al menos hasta mañana por la tarde ,me parece…..

-así que….. debemos correr antes de que se den cuenta que ustedes no están en el cuarto en el que deberían estar- dijo de inmediato la rubia conjurando ropas abrigadoras

- nos separemos- dijo julian- así no podrán vernos juntos….nos vemos mañana en el desayuno

-desayunaras conmigo?- dijo jack tomando de la mano a Brittany percatándose que nadie los viera

Los demás estaban tan inmersos en secarse, que no se dieron cuenta, pero los merodeadores estaban atentos ala charla de ambos rubios

- eres un gryffindor y yo una slytherin, en esta época no esta permitido- dijo la chica con un susurro nervioso observando que los demás no se fijaran en ellos- acaso quieres romper las reglas?- añadió traviesamente mientras ponía una mano en la parte baja del pecho del chico

-tal vez seria bueno darles una buena clase de unión no crees?- dijo el chico malicioso

- vaya cielo, jamás te había visto esa vena malvada en los ojos…… podrías haber sido un buen slytherin- dijo cat muy sorprendida

- no te lo había dicho?- dijo el chico con esa sonrisa que hacia que cat, sintiera un peso en el pecho -en mi primera selección, el sombrero Quería aponerme en slytherin- y diciendo esto se alejo de la chica rápidamente dejándola con una cara de muda incredulidad

Y no solo a ella detrás de los arbustos los merodeadores estaban de la misma manera

-ese chico iría a slytherin?- dijo james sin saber porque el hecho le movía algo en el pecho

- como que su primera selección?- dijo remus

- y como que nos darán una lección?- dijo un indignado sirius- nosotros damos las lecciones aquí

- yo creo que deberíamos irnos ellos estarán en el cuarto antes que nosotros , si no nos damos prisa-dijo peter muy serio- no deben de saber que los hemos escuchado…

Los merodeadores hicieron caso a su amigo y se marcharon rápidamente de ahí, al ser expertos en escapadas pudieron llegar a la habitación y simular estar dormidos justo antes de que llegaran harry y ron

- te lo dije nadie se daría cuenta- oyeron que le decía uno al otro mientras entraban con sigilo a la habitación

- lo se, pero fue lo mejor, no se que pensarían si nos hubieran visto en el algo- dijo el otro mas serio

- simplemente que nos gustan las duchas heladas- dijo el otro- como el búlgaro ese……

- pero por si no te has dado cuenta- dijo harry mientras se desvestía- ninguno de nosotros tiene apellidos búlgaros….. no podríamos usar esa coartada….

- me hubieran puesto un apellido búlgaro- se quejo el otro- hubiera sido mas exótico y tendría chicas a mis pies

-le diré a luna lo que has dicho- dijo el otro mientras descorría las cortinas de su cama- es bueno estar aquí de nuevo

- es otro momento- dijo ron- pero te entiendo, siempre hogwarts será otra casa para mi

- y la única para mi- dijo harry- mis padres murieron y realmente la casa de mis tíos nunca podría considerarse una casa para mi……hogwarts desde el primer momento lo fue y haré todo en mi poder para que siempre pueda decir eso

- será mejor que descansemos, no vaya ser que puedan oírnos- dijo ron preocupado- no debemos hablar mas de eso ahora

- se eso, pero es muy difícil estar cerca de…… bueno ya sabes ,y que no pueda decirles nada- dijo el rubio con tristeza - bueno, como sea buenas noches ,mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

- si, si no me lo recuerdes- dijo ron- descansa hermano

- hasta mañana- dijo el otro y se quedaron en silencio

A la mañana siguiente los merodeadores se habían levantado temprano, una de las cosas por las cuales se habían levantado la noche anterior, era por una broma, que le harían a slytherin, por el resultado de un partido, pero que había quedado suspendida por el espionaje, así que tuvieron que levantarse temprano para cumplir con su labor, ahora ya con su tarea hecha, se sentaron tranquilamente en el gran comedor

Poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos, a los merodeadores les gustaba ser los primeros, ellos conocedores de lo que pasaría ,y los demás, incautos e ingenuos, esa era forma de empezar el día

Entonces, los nuevos llegaron al lugar , primero fueron los gryffindors, kim venia algo enfadada, seguida por jack y Taylor quien trataban de hacerse escuchar

- anda- decía Taylor a la chica quien se había sentado al lado de remus, sin dirigirle a nadie palabra se veía enfadada- no será tan difícil, después de todo, los éxtasis serán pan comido

En la mesa se sintió un estremecimiento

- pero no deberías dejarlo para al ultimo- decía kim enfada mientras se servia jugo de naranja - debemos estudiar y ponerle mucho empeño

- no es como si nos fuera a servir- dijo Taylor mientras se mecía los blancos cabellos

- eres…… imposible- dijo kim tratando de no lanzarle un hechizo a su amigo y después para asombro de todos en la mesa se giro y su cara cambio para dar una franca sonrisa a un descolocado remus- oye tu tienes lo horarios?

- si ,si claro- dijo remus nervioso por al sonrisa

- no se preocupen- dijo jack con una sonrisa- esto es todos los días se acostumbraran- dijo sin molestarse ne ver a su amigos y sentándose al lado de sirius

Entonces llegaron de golpe todas las serpientes lideradas por lucius malfoy quienes se sentaron en la mesa después de dirigir su ya acostumbrada mirada de desden a todos los demás, seguidos de ellos entraron sam, brad y nick quienes estaban inmersos en una platica, y entonces se pararon de golpe en la entrada del gran comedor, dirigieron una mirada alrededor y se encaminaron al mismo tiempo a gryffindor

- que hacen aquí- dijo una leona de 4 año

- oh no se hagan los inocentes- dijo Brittany en un murmullo acercando su cuerpo hacia la mesa y sin querer demasiado cerca de Sirius black-esta abarrotado del el olor de una poción para cambio de pieles…… por dios quien fue….

Toda la mesa se giro en torno a los merodeadores quienes los miraron con fingido enfado

- ahora resulta que todo lo que pase es por nosotros?- dijo u ofendido sirius

- como sea ,no podemos sentarnos ahí- dijo brad- aprecio la piel que tengo ahora gracias….- y se sentó al lado de hermione recibiendo unas Sonrisa de esta

- pero no pueden sentarse aquí- dijo peter escandalizado- son de slytherin

- y que?- dijo Catherine mirándolo malamente como odiaba a esa rata- soy una mujer también y no por eso haré lo que me pidas cierto?, además, yo puedo desayunar donde se me antoje

- hay alguna regla en contra de eso?- dijo nick mirándolos

Nadie dijo nada, así que las tres serpientes se sentaron ahí ganándose una mirada glacial del resto de su casa, habían elegido un bando, lastima por ellos entonces

- en la cena te toca sentarte conmigo en la mesa de las serpientes- dijo descuidadamente cat a harry mientras mordía una tostada - espero que para ese entonces ya no haya mas pociones, estar junto a tanto león me provocara algo- dijo fríamente

Antes de que harry o cualquier pudiera contestar eso, una pelirroja entro como una tromba en el gran comedor

- esto esta mal, muy mal- dijo la chica en forma frenética mientras se sentaba

- oye, mira es como hermione- dijo en un susurro Taylor brad pero fue escuchado por remus gracias a su poderoso sentido del oído

- que te pasa?- dijo Catherine de manera brusca esa chica pelirroja la ponía nerviosa por algún motivo y eso no le gustaba nada a la ahora rubia

- que le baile es un asco- dijo lily sin hacerle caso a la chica de slytherin que comía con ellos-las decoraciones no están, la comida es lo único que estará disponible pero no tenemos ni la bebida ni el sonido, es mas, no tenemos tema y todos me piden que se los diga …….

- tranquila respira vamos- dijo james a su lado- vamos pequeña, tu eres muy buena podrás hacerlo

Ese intercambio cariñoso de palabras no paso desapercibido para los espías y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia harry quien observaba a sus padres embelezado, Catherine entrelazo sus manos con las de el por debajo de la mesa y harry agradeció ese gesto

-pero es que no es solo eso- dijo lily algo mas angustiada- tengo otras cosas que hacer – dijo sin ver a nadie

Esa mirada hermione la conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y de esconder un gran secreto, hermione abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada…. No podía ser que…

Entonces llego el correo matutino, cientos de lechuzas dejaban cartas a los alumnos por lo que había oído el sexteto, la guerra había empezado en esa época y no era raro oír de nuevos ataques por parte de un tipo que se hacia llamar lord voldemort, aunque nadie pronunciaba ese nombre

Hermione recibió el profeta de esa época-y por el bien mental de todos, ron no quiso saber como pudo lograr eso la castaña- y lo ojeo rápidamente tres ataques a pueblos muggles y algunos muertos, la guerra estaba en su esplendor, le arrojo el periódico a harry quien lo tomo al vuelo y leyó, apretó los dedos en torno al periódico y se lo paso a cat, quien después se encargo de que se enteraran todos

Pero no dijeron ni una palabra pues una lechuza blanca como la nieve traía un mensaje en un pergamino negro

Luna era ella, seguro, pero como?

Harry desenrollo el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente, ante la atenta mirada de los merodeadores y lily

- esta noche- dijo jack para sus amigos- podremos hablar esta noche…..

Cuando james iba a preguntar algo una elegante lechuza le dejo a lily un pergamino con un listón negro, que la pelirroja tomo y leyó rápidamente después de eso el pergamino se encendió

- dame un trozo de pergamino- apuro Brittany a una chica de un grado inferior, la chica intimidada se lo dio junto a una pluma, cat garabateo algo y se lo dio a hedwing- haz llegarle esto urgentemente pequeña, por favor…..-le dijo al animal cariñosamente, hedwing picoteo su mano en repuesta y se marcho volando, pero en cuanto trataron de verla nuevamente el animal ya no estaba ahí

- vieron eso?- dijo peter sorprendido- desapareció

- claro que no, alla esta- dijo brad señalando un punto indefinido- ..ahora si ya se marcho del lugar…

- a lo que estábamos- dijo kim para que nadie se percatara de lo hecho- dices que te faltan muchas cosas………. Si quieres podemos ayudarte….

- pero como- se quejo lily recordando su problema y olvidándose un poco de la carta recibida- esto es un desastre ya me imagino a los slytherins recriminándome esto

-tranquila- le dijo jack en un tono tranquilizador- nosotros hemos estado en apuros mas grandes que este y nos hemos librado

- por poco- dijo Taylor

- pero nos hemos librado- le dijo hermione- lo primero es el tema…….alguna idea?

Todos estaban en blanco y solo cuando peter dio el tema de una casa encantada y recibió sendas miradas de reproche nadie opinaba

- debe de ser algo bueno- dijo nick- si lo que quieres es impresionar a los slytherins

-y que mejor que los slytherins nos digan que tema..- anuncio kim- vamos Brittany tu dirás el tema

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la rubia quien se sintió incomoda pero puso la mascara mas fría que pudo y entonces se le ocurrió

- tengo el tema ideal- dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa victoriosa –El carnaval de Venecia….

- el que de que?- dijo sirius confundido- que es eso?

Catherine rodó los ojos y se aclaro al garganta para poder explicar

-Esta celebración dura diez días, y comienza justo 10 días antes del martes de carnaval.-empezó Catherine y le brillaban los ojos con amor recordaba su primer carnaval en compañía de su padre y claro de julian-. En sus comienzos el carnaval duraba dos meses y era la época en que todo se permitía. Los festejos se hacían con máscaras para evitar los reproches posteriores. Decayó mucho en el siglo XVIII, pero ha recuperado su auge. Las máscaras y los disfraces juegan un papel clave en este mundo anónimo, desaparecen las divisiones de clases, todos son iguales y tampoco sabemos quienes son. Los participantes disfrutan desfilando por las calles disfrazados; se juegan bromas y todo está permitido.

- suena bien- dijo lily- las mascaras y disfraces

- y como sabes tanto?- le dijo james

- hemos viaja por todo el mundo- salio jack a su rescate- y esa es la fiesta favorita de Bry….-añadió cariñosamente

- si que les parece?- dijo Brittany - y ya con eso podríamos servir algunas bebidas…. No les permiten alcohol aquí cierto?

- cierto el alcohol esta prohibido- dijo sirius-

- y la música?- dijo lily la fiesta es mañana y nadie vendrá….

- podríamos hacerlo nosotros- dijo de inmediato jack

- no eso si que no- dijo kim- nosotros hemos venido a otras cosas aquí no a dar conciertos ni presentaciones

- pero tenemos que ayudarla- dijo ron-además tu te sabes los libros de memoria y Bry es la mejor pocionista, los preocupados deberíamos ser nosotros- dijo señalando a jack y a brad

- concuerdo con kim- dijo nick -nosotros no podemos estar metiéndonos en esto

- complicaríamos las cosas…- dijo Brittany - que piensas brad?

- estoy pensando los riesgos además no me gustaría cantar…. En este lugar precisamente- dijo draco pensando en su padre- ayer solo fue una canción y la cantaste tu, no tenemos canciones para este lugar tendríamos que hacer nuevas, ensayar y eso….

- tienes razón- dijo harry apesadumbrado- pero vamos. aun tenemos tiempo podríamos hacerlo

- pues le toca a nick decidir- dijo Taylor poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos en actitud pensativa cosa que hizo que muchas de las chicas de gryffindor suspiraran- amigo es tu turno….

Nick volteo a ver la esperanzada mirada de lily y no pudo soportarlo

- en vista de los hechos, creo que nos ayudara mucho el hacer el concierto, pero debemos ensayar cuanto antes, ya que debemos escribir canciones y ponerles música- dijo el pelinegro- debemos ser lo mas discretos posibles

La mesa se lleno de vivas y gritos de jubilo

- no saben cuento se los agradezco- dijo lily

- y están de suerte- dijo sirius- por el baile este día no habrá clases

-entonces debemos buscar una habitación para…-estaba diciendo una sonriente Cat pues la mirada que le dedico harry bien valía quedarse hasta tarde practicando pero antes de que pudiera terminar una voz que arrastraba las palabras la interrumpió

- que se supone que están haciendo aquí?- dijo lucius malfoy flanqueado por un sequito de serpientes

Al instante los merodeadores se levantaros dispuestos a presentar batalla

- lárgate de aquí malfoy- dijo james escupiendo las palabras- ni siquiera en el desayuno podemos evitar tu molesta presencia

-esta vez no es contigo potter- dijo lucius sin verlo- es con ellos- ustedes son slytherins deben de estar con los suyos, no compartiendo la mesa con traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias

Una varita se clavo en la garganta de lucius y para sorpresa de los espías era el mimo draco o brad para los demás

- no te atrevas a decir esas palabras en tu vida- dijo brad con una voz susurrante y claramente amenazadora, harry había visto esa expresión muchas veces cuando se enfrentaba el ,era de puro y llano odio

- como te atreves- dijo Lucius- no me importa quienes sean ustedes pero aprenderán que en esta escuela y en especial en slytherin , mi palabra es ley

- no digas estupideces- dijo draco aventándole a lucius el periódico- lee un poco, hay una guerra alla afuera y tu me vienes con estupideces solo porque nos sentamos aquí?. O acaso te estas preparando?- dijo tomando deliberadamente su antebrazo izquierdo- dime, tal ves pienses en cambiar algo de ti

-Brad- dijo harry severamente y con fuerza, sujetando el hombro de Draco

El castaño respiro y aflojo el agarre

- y para conocimiento general- dijo Brittany levantándose y mirando desafiante a los slytherins que venían con malfoy- nosotros nos sentamos donde se nos de la gana, a quien no le guste puede decírnoslo y si quieren enfrentarse en un duelo, no les tenemos miedo pero eso si, no nos hacemos responsables por lo que les pase a ustedes…están advertidos- y tomando de la mano gentilmente pero con firmeza a lily se marcho de ahí a paso elegante llevándose consigo a una desconcertada pelirroja

Lucius observo a los tres slytherins ahí y lanzándoles una mirada de odio y promesas de venganza se marcho de ahí con todo su grupo, estaban todos los futuros mortifagos como sabia harry a excepción clara de snape quien seguía en su mesa desayunando como si nada hubiera pasado

-Vaya forma de tratarlos-dijo sirius con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo

Todos se sentaron y trataron de seguir con su comida, o al menos , lo intentaban

- y a donde se fue Brittany?- dijo james algo preocupado por su pelirroja

- a hablar con el director para pedirle una sala para poder ensayar- dijo jack sin prestar mucha atención

Hermione se sorprendió de lo bien que conocía a la pelirroja pero no dijo nada pues remus ahora le pedía su opinión sobre las materias de hogwarts

Mientras tanto en los pasillos lily seguía a una furiosa rubia que se encaminaba al despacho del director

- oye…. Mhhhh pues gracias por lo que en mi concierne- dijo lily- ese malfoy y los demás siempre están en guerra con nosotros

- no debería haber esa discriminación- dijo escuetamente cat y algo de frialdad- hay una guerra y los hombres buscan ganar su batallitas sin sentido

- tienes razón- dijo lily a la rubia- james hace lo mismo, lo provoca y en las clases de duelo terminan lastimados

- espera- dijo cat deteniéndose- tiene clases de duelo?... quienes son los mejores

- bueno se tiene a un campeón por casa, en gryffindor tenemos sirius black, los huffelpuff tienen a melinda Mcarty , en ravenclaw tienen a mekia dawson y en slytherin un chico que se llama severus snape no se si lo conozcas….

-severus snape?- dijo Brittany fingiendo no recordar- y el como es?, no lo vi en el grupo de lucius

- bueno pues el es muy serio y reservado, eso si , nunca se mete con nadie, pero james y Sirius se meten con el, por algo que nunca he entendido, pero snape a pesar de todo es muy bueno en las clases, es un experto en pociones, en el fondo siento que es alguien bueno, solo que como lucius dijo, en slytherin el manda y los que han querido oponerse siempre salen mal parados….

La franca y sincera respuesta de lily hizo que de inmediato cat derrumbara sus reservas contra esa chica y el dirigió una sonrisa

- me alegra que tu no te dejes llevar por los prejuicios- dijo Brittany- anda vamos con ese director suyo y veremos que podemos hacer…….

Lily le sonrió a la chica de vuelta y se encaminaron hacia despacho del director, lily pensaba que la presencia de esa chica era muy rara y sintió un extraño deseo de protegerla sin saber por que y a sabiendas de que la rubia bien podría salvarse a si misma…..

Horas mas tarde los merodeadores estaban en una extraña reunión sin saberlo, porque estaban con seis espías y lily evans ,además de algunos huffelpuff, ravenclaws y si señores también slytherins

- se que deben estar ellos- dijo severus snape con voz suave señalando a los espías- pero ellos porque están aquí, solo el comité puede estar- dijo señalando a los merodeadores

- tu cállate snivellius- dijo sirius- que ahora vamos ayudar en las decoraciones

Catherine apretó los puños evitando lanzarle un hechizo a sirius, por haber hablado de ese mido a su padre

- nosotros hemos encontrado un salón para poder ensayar pero necesitaremos que algunos de ustedes vean nuestras demostraciones- dijo brad, para que la rubia no hiciera algo malo - para saber si es lo que quieren de un baile y no alejarnos de la esencia de este

- dos por casa- dijo lily de inmediato- para que sea sorpresa para los demás…

- esto será un completo desastre- anuncio una chica de slytherin era realmente hermosa de negro y sedoso cabello y de unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules

-No digas nada mas Bella- dijo sirius- y presta atención

Tanto cat como harry reaccionaron al nombre mientras que draco y hermione trataban de evitar una confrontación

- el baile será un éxito- dijo james- y ustedes pueden decirles a los de sus casas de que se tratara para que comiencen a buscar las mascaras y los disfraces

-Con un día quieren que busquemos los trajes- decía molesta una hermosa rubia de slytherin mientras salía

-aun así ya veras como dejaremos a los demás Cissy-dijo bella mientras salía con la otra , ambas, molestas

La reunión termino y después de dar la hora de los ensayos todos se marcharon de ahí

- debemos irnos- dijo seriamente draco a harry- después de todo debemos ensayar….

Los espías salieron de ahí mientras pensaban como salir de ese embrollo no tenían ninguna canción y ni idea de que iban a tocar en el baile dejando a unos pensativos merodeadores y a dos personas mas ,aunque por motivos diferentes

- esta mañana ese chico ataco a lucius con un ataque propio de..- pensaba severus snape y sus ojos se encontraron con los de lily evans quien asintió brevemente y ambos se levantaron y se marcharon de allí

- oye porque ella se fue con el pelo grasiento ese?- dijo un enfurecido james a sus amigos

- ellos se llevan bien por sus trabajos en conjunto así que creo que no deberíamos decirle así- dijo remus-mucho menos tu si no quieres un problema con ella

- pero ella esta conmigo- dijo james

- corrección amigo- dijo Sirius - Ella sale contigo, pero nunca han sido novios formales, de hecho ninguno de nosotros aquí presentes tiene aún novia formal…. Y temo decirte que moony tiene razón, ella puede hablar con el, o no recuerdas lo que nos hizo por hacerle una broma a snivellius?

- si mi trasero no ser igual después de eso- agrego peter-

- a mi lo que mas me preocupan son esos chicos nuevos siento que esconden algo- dijo Sirius- y si los investigamos?

- no se me hace justo padfoot- dijo remus- ellos están ayudándole a lily……..

- aun así además igual y podemos ayudarles- dijo el chico

- bueno eso me ayudara a no pensar en lo que hacen ese pelo grasiento con mi preciosa lily- dijo james- vamos a ello tengo al capa en el cuarto

Mientras eso pasaba ahí severus y lily tenían un pequeño intercambio de opiniones

- pero entonces que diablos quieres que haga severus- dijo la chica al tiempo que le lanzaba una patada al chico que tenia ahora un uniforme negro-

- debes mantener la calma lilian- dijo el chico- la carta decía que tenias que esperar instrucciones y eso es lo que harás no mas…..

- no se que es lo que me pide entonces la organización- dijo la chica la tiempo que el lanzaba un hechizo al chico- me hacen entrenar, me hacen estudiar, pero cuando pido una audiencia con Al, el no se aparece

- Debes De entender que eres la única espía en esta escuela aparte de mi- dijo severus con una sonrisa burlona- por eso fuiste elegida y por eso espero que des un buen desempeño, creo que tus gryffindors comienzan a sospechar, después de todo nosotros somos los únicos que no tiene guerra entre las casas

-Nosotros somos diferentes severus- dijo lily-estamos en la guerra no solo jugando a ella

-y tu noviecito que piensa de eso?- dijo severus

- james no tiene nada que ver en esto- dijo lily-además, bien sabes que saliendo de esta escuela, en verano, jamás le volveré a ver así que no se porque me preguntas eso

- te conozco lily- dijo severus deteniendo el ataque de la pelirroja con un poco de dificultad- en verdad ese cabeza hueca se te ha metido en el corazón

- pues yo que tu tendría cuidado- dijo lily cambiando apropósito el tema- la chica nueva, la rubia, ha preguntado por ti

- eso es otra cosa- dijo severus- creo que le escribiré a Al, no me gusta que ellos hallan entrado a estas alturas a la escuela

-alumnos de intercambio???? Pero si estamos a octubre……- dijo con sarcasmo la chica- esta bien yo vigilare a los de mi casa y tu hazte cargo de los de la tuya- dijo la chica secándose el sudor y marchándose con sigilo de ahí

Severus la observo alejarse e hizo una triste mueca, si ,ella había sido su aprendiz, el le había enseñado todo lo que sabia con respecto al espionaje, sus movimientos, sus golpes, sus trucos y secretos, la chica era la femme fatale perfecta….tan perfecta

Unas cuantas horas mas tardes el salón desocupado, que se encontraba en el segundo piso, atraía las miradas de todo aquel que pasara por allí, ya que los espías habían hecho un estudio para ensayar, hecho de duela en el piso, grandes ventanales, y espejos en las paredes, unas barras como para practicar ballet, para practicar sus coreografías de baile, y un amplio compendio de instrumentos musicales

- gracias a luna que empaco todo- dijo ron contento mientras afinaba su batería

Y no era para menos toda esa atención, ya que al estar el clima tan poco atrayente todos habían buscado refugio en el castillo y como era día libre, todos vagaban de un lado a otro, incluso algunos maestros se habían presentado ya con los espías

Como un curioso profesor, el de pociones, de cuerpo rechoncho y mirada ambiciosa se presento como el profesor Slugorn, no dejo de jactarse de conocer a gente influyente en el ministerio y los invito a una fiesta que se celebraría una semana después del baile, los chicos aceptaron solo por zafarse de ese hombre que honestamente los ponía algo nerviosos

También conocieron al profesor de defensa un hombre de mirada misteriosa y que según pudieron averiguar fue un antiguo auror, además de la profesora de adivinación una mujer que claramente se veía con influencias selenitas cosa que hizo que tanto ron como Catherine quisieran tomar esa materia

Al final de la tarde, los chicos ya tenían algunas canciones escritas y estaban medianamente satisfechos con los resultados, por lo mismo mandaron a ron, harry y draco por los representantes de cada casa para que escucharan las canciones que tenían preparadas y le dieran el visto bueno, solo escucharían un poco para no echara perder la actuación del día siguiente

Hermione, Catherine y julian se quedaron practicando mientras los chicos iban por los demás

-no deberíamos estar haciendo esto- dijo cat- deberíamos estar sonsacándole a black el escondite de la ambrosía

- con esto nos ganaremos su confianza- dijo julian- además debemos estar concientes que estamos ayudando a tu ídolo Robin querida

-afortunadamente ya puedo sentir las presencias mágicas, odiaba no poder saber si alguien me estaba vigilando - dijo hermione

-vienen mas slytherins de los que pensábamos….No podremos enseñar las canciones con tanto publico- dijo Julián- chicas, que les parecería…… calentar un poco el ambiente

Ambas chicas lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, desde hacia mucho tiempo julian no les pedía algo así, porque lo haría ahora?, ambas se miraron un momento como pensando que seria lo adecuado, casi al mismo tiempo se encogieron de hombros y decidieron complacer al damphire, después de todo hacia mucho tiempo que no hacían eso, y con una sonrisita maliciosa se empezaron a colocar en su posiciones para poder hacer una buena representación

Julian mientras tanto se revolvió el cabello, esa misión estaba comenzando a ponerse mal y eso que solo llevaba pocos días ahí, el chico no tenia ni idea de cómo iba a poder superar el estar cerca de casi todas las mujeres que ha amado, y sin poder hacer nada.

Eso era realmente el infierno para el, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y conjuro un vaso de vino que se bebió con rapidez, vaya como lo necesitaba en ese momento

Mientras tanto los demás alumnos llegaban, algunos hastiados- los slytherins- y otros intentando no demostrara la emoción que resultaba ser elegidos

- todo esta listo para llamada de la noche?- dijo brad a jack con cautela

- si nuestra representante estará en la chimenea- dijo jack- no se como reaccione con esto….

- tendrán problemas?- dijo lily con cuidado- no quisiéramos eso

- no te preocupes- dijo harry sin ver a la chica , desde que había llegado había tratado de evitar su mirada- solo tenemos que hablar con ella y listo, además tenemos a Taylor quien nos ayudara

- de eso nada hermano- dijo Taylor agitando su mano desde adelante- yo no puedo con ella cuando se enoja ustedes están solos………

- maldito gatito cobarde- mascullo brad ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de harry- oye

Ron quien era el que estaba mas adelantado que los demás abrió un poco la puerta para dejar pasar, cuando una música salio , el chico intento de cerrara la puerta

- que diablos te pasa- dijo brad al chico- abre de una vez

- eh, no creo que debamos ver esto- dijo Taylor rascándose la nuca

- porque?- dijo demasiado calmadamente jack

-Ellas están…… bailando- dijo Taylor algo nervioso

- solo eso?- dijo un despectivo lucius malfoy- gryffindors …….

-esta Ju…Nick con ellas?- dijo harry apretando los puños ya sabia a donde iba eso

-eh, si ,pero…. Bueno solo debemos esperar un poco a que terminen- dijo Taylor

- ah no de eso nada- dijo brad acercándose a la puerta- si no quieres que entremos esta

bien pero veremos desde aquí , de ningún modo permitiré que kim este bailando con nick …..primero me verán de rojo adorando a los leones

A las serpientes les gusto ese gesto, apenas llevaba un día ahí y ya era fiel su casa pero porque defendía esa gryffindor, bueno ya hablarían con el

Vieron como brad abría algo molesto la puerta para encontrarse de frente con las tres personas que buscaban

Nick se encontraba frente aun micrófono con la camisa del colegio totalmente desabrochada y desfajada se había revuelto el cabello y los miraba maliciosamente

Mientras que tanto Brittany como kim estaban sentadas en dos sillas en apariencia normal, sin túnicas y con el cabello suelto, ambas, miraron a brad y a jack con una sonrisa autosuficiente y engreída

- vamos estábamos por empezar- le dijo kim levantándose y acercándose demasiado a brad , poniéndole en la mano una lengüeta para tocar la guitarra- esta vez toca tu, quiero bailar un poco

- has lo tuyo- le dijo Bry a Jack mientras de su espalda sacaba una guitarra eléctrica y se la ponía en las manos acariciando por un momento las manos del chico

A Taylor quien se contenía las risas se dirigió hacia la batería sin pensar en nadie y se sentó detrás de ella, quitándose la túnica y el suéter que tenia puesto

Los espectadores estaban asombrados con al capacidad de ambas chicas de dominar a esos aparentemente fuertes chicos

- la siguiente canción- dijo julian con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- la escribí para ellas dos- dijo señalando a las chicas- y por eso mismo quiero que se sienten y disfruten una presentación especial de nosotros _Désire Mystérieux_- dijo en un profundo y perfecto francés- espero que disfruten esto va para ustedes- dijo y movió la mano, las puertas que seguían abiertas se cerraron y las ventanas del lugar se abrieron de par en par, dejando que la luz de luna iluminara ,todos los espectadores se vieron obligados sentarse en pequeñas mesas, cuatro para ser precisos donde como siempre cada casa ocupaba una, como si estuvieran en una presentación en cualquier bar conocido

Mientras que eso pasaba kim y Brittany se ponían delante de una silla

Fue cuando julian empezó con una frase dicha de manera sensual

**Come 'ere baby**

**Ven aquí nena**

Entonces Taylor saco una armónica y empezó a tocarla al tiempo que harry y draco tocaban los instrumentos, sin percatarse mucho de las notas y viendo a las chicas sin parar

**You know you drive me up the wall  
the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
And it always seems you got somthin' on your mind other than me  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways  
You hear me**

**Sabes que me llevas arriba de la pared  
La manera de hacerlo bien en todos los sucios trucos que tiras  
Parece como que lo estamos haciendo mas de lo que hacemos el amor  
Y siempre pareces tener algo en tu mente mas que yo  
Chica, tienes que cambiar tus locos modos de ser  
Tu me escuchas**

Porque eso si era un espectáculo, mientras Julián cantaba con su voz un poco mas ronca, mas grave que lo normal , tanto hermione como cat habían empezado a bailar, tal como ron las vio cuando se había abierto la puerta

Estaban bailando sensualmente con ayuda de la silla, moviéndose lentamente y con sensualidad , cada una a su manera pero al mismo tiempo sincronizadas, bailando y acariciando la silla como si se tratara de su propia pareja cabe decir que tenían a todos los espectadores con la boca abierta

**Say you're leavin on a seven thirty train  
and that you're headin' out to Hollywood  
Girl you been givin me the line so many times  
it kinda gets like feelin bad looks good  
That kinda lovin'  
Turns a man to a slave  
That kinda lovin'  
Sends a man right to his grave**

**Dices que te vas en un tren de las siete y media  
Y que te vas a Hollywood  
Chica me has estado dando la línea tantas veces  
Su clase consigue que el sentimiento malo parezca bueno  
Esa clase de amor  
Convierte a un hombre en esclavo  
Esa clase de amor  
Envía a un hombre directo a su tumba**

Poco a poco las chicas se fueron despojando de algunas prendas como el suéter y la corbata, claro está, sin dejar de bailar ante la silla sentándose y levantándose de ella , además de nunca despegar la mirada de los asistentes, pero de una forma tal que cada uno de los presentes sintió como si el baile hubiera estado dedicado a el

Lucius malfoy le lanzo una mirada de profundo y encarnado deseo a la chica que estaba delante de el, y pesando que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de verla en su cama

**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue. . .**

**Me vuelvo loco, loco, nena, me vuelvo loco  
Tu lo haces posible  
Luego te vas  
Si tu me vuelves  
Loco, loco, loco por ti  
¿Qué puedo hacer cariño?  
Me siento como de color azul**

Tanto draco como harry siguieron tocando y de pronto se lanzaron una mirada de muda comprensión, si en su época era difícil tratar de poner a los mirones a raya, en esta donde estaban los conquistadores mas destacados de la historia de hogwarts y lo sabían a la perfección, los merodeadores y lucius malfoy, aun en su generación eran conocidas las conquistas de los chicos, con un ligero asentimiento sellaron un pacto del cual no había palabras, solo acciones

**You're packin up your stuff and talkin like it's tough  
and tryin to tell me that it's time to go  
But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat  
And it's all a show  
That kinda lovin'  
Makes me wanna pull  
Down the shade, yeah  
That kinda lovin'  
Yeah, now I'm never gonna be the same**

**Estás empacando tus cosas y hablando como rufián  
E intentando decirme que es el momento de irse  
Pero yo sé que no tienes nada debajo de ese tapado  
Y es todo un show  
Esa clase de amor  
Me hace que quiera empujar  
Bajo la sombra, si  
Esa clase de amor  
Si, ahora nunca voy a ser el mismo**

Julian seguía cantando, cerrando los ojos y susurrando las palabras con una sensualidad ya nacida en el, las chicas de inmediato se fijaron en el aspecto rebelde del chico y a pesar de que en esa apariencia era , por mucho, menos atractivo de lo que normalmente era, nick se gano muchas admiradoras

**I'm losin my mind, girl  
'Cause I'm goin' crazy  
I need your love, honey  
I need your love  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
I'm losin my mind, girl  
'Cause I'm goin' crazy  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby  
You turn it on, then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me **

**Estoy perdiendo la razón, chica  
Porque me estoy volviendo loco  
Necesito tu amor, cariño  
Necesito tu amor  
Loco, loco, loco por ti  
Estoy perdiendo la razón, chica  
Porque me estoy volviendo loco  
Loco, loco, loco por ti  
Tu lo haces posible, luego te vas  
Si tu me vuelves**

Al terminar la canción las chicas habían desabrochado algunos botones de la camisa pero al sonido de los acordes se detuvieron y el hechizo se rompió, hermione chasqueo los dedos y la luz ilumino el lugar, los chicos se quitaron los instrumentos mientras ellas se abrochaban y se colocaban la ropa con una parsimoniosa calma

- que les pareció?- fue nick quien hablo primero- esta bien así o quieren que modifiquemos algo?

- sensacionales- dijo lily entusiasmada- son geniales … la fiesta será lo máximo

- si supongo que son buenos- dijo la chica rubia y pálida de slytherin

- son buenos, Cissy , deberías reconocerlo- dijo otra chica de la casa de las serpientes ,la bella morena

- oh mejor vamos de aquí bellatrix- dijo cissy con un gesto arrogante que les recordó a alguien de inmediato

- bueno entonces ya no es necesario mostrarles mas- dijo Brittany mientras se arreglaba la corbata- pueden cerrar al marcharse

Lucius malfoy le dio una descarada mirada a las piernas y el pecho de la chica y después se marcho, seguido de dos corpulentos chicos, quienes, los demás apostaron, serian los padres de crabbe y goyle

Una vez que todos- incluidos unos reticentes merodeadores – se hubieron ido, los espías pudieron respirar tranquilos

- que pasa con tu familia- dijo un Taylor sumamente divertido- cuando nace uno de ustedes, les regalan su pareja de crabbe y goyle?

- oh quieres callarte weasley?- dijo draco molesto por el casi acierto- cuando era chico era un fastidio por mas que quería deshacerme de ellos, me seguían como lapas, al final termine por aceptarlo………. Eran como dos sombras, en su defensa, a veces eran útiles

- para amedrentar a los demás…-dijo vagamente harry

- o para que te hicieran lugar en la fila…...-agrego ron-

- esperen, que tal si los enviabas para que hicieran las cosas desagradables….. Como el examen medico- siguió ron

- no, no que podaran el pasto- dijo harry carcajeándose- en serio amigo donde se consiguen un par de esos?... creo que necesito a alguien que cargue con todas mis armas

-podrías contratarlos, creo que están desempleados- dijo hermione- de seguro están ahora en hogwarts y no saben que hacer o para donde ir

-hermione- dijo escandalizado draco- tu no les des cuerda

-es que es tan divertido- dijo hermione-. Pobres… hasta tu debes de reconocerlo

-bueno si- dijo draco con una sonrisa- pero se supone que ustedes son gryffindors el burlarse de los demás es algo meramente slytherin- dijo el ahora moreno

Los demás empezaron a reír con ganas dándole los múltiples usos a crabbe y goyle

Lo que no sabían era que alguien gracias a un pequeño hechizo los había oído, esa persona sonrió de lado al descubrir que era verdad lo que pensaba, esos sujetos no eran muy normales ahora solo faltaba descubrir quienes eran, se marcho finalmente de ahí silbando una melodía conocida

El día del esperado baile llego y con el la emoción reino en el gran comedor, los alumnos nuevos habían estado desde el día anterior enfrascados en su "estudio" y no habían ido ni a cenar ni a desayunar provocando que creciera la expectación en los presentes, a la hora de la comida los demás habían perdido la esperanza de verlos aparecer y especialmente lily, quien quería preguntarles algo a los músicos pero cuando sus esperanzas se iban, de repente, entraron con ese aire de seguridad que siempre irradiaban, pero para sorpresa de todos se fueron a sentar a slytherin, de esta forma lanzando un velado reto a todos aquellos que pensaron que no comerían nunca en su casa

-que se supone que hacen estos aquí- dijo cissy con una mueca de asco dirigida exclusivamente a los leones

- ellos comerán aquí- dijo Brittany sin mirarla – hay algún problema?

- son gryffindors- dijo otra chica escandalizada de cuarto- no puedes juntarte con gryffindors

- no me digas?- dijo la rubia como si no se hubiera percatado de su uniforma- …y?- dijo Brittany- tienes algún problema con eso?- dijo sin molestarse en verla aun, se sirvió jugo de manzana y lo bebió con mucha tranquilidad

-ellos no pueden estar aquí- espeto la otra chica de cabellos negros

Entonces si, Brittany se giro y la observo con una sonrisa insolente que les helo la sangre a ambas chicas se levanto y se dirigió entonces a la mesa de profesores donde un sonriente y pensativo dumbledore la observaba atento

- señor director- dijo con la mas falsa voz que pudo lograr a propósito, sonando dulce y melosa- esta prohibido que gente de otra casa cene en slytherin?

- no hay ninguna regla que prohíba eso señorita- dijo el director con una condescendencia como si el hablara a una niña de 4 años

Entonces Brittany se giro hacia cissy y la otra chica , con una mirada de maldad pura

- así que si no tienen otra cosa… - dijo la chica sentándose y dándoles deliberadamente la espalda- nosotros aun tenemos cosas que planear para esta anoche……..

Ambas chicas la miraran con profundo odio y dando un golpe con el zapato en el suelo se marcharon furiosas de ahí prometiendo venganza

- como odio a los remedos de mortifagos- susurro Catherine al oído de harry en un leve parsel que al parecer nadie entendió

Harry se rió un poco y le tomo la mano a la chica quien se calmo casi al instante

- tranquila no quieres darle un mal ejemplo a tu padre cierto?- dijo el chico susurrándole del mismo modo, al tiempo que se servia un poco de ensalada

Entonces todo el grupo se dispuso a comer entre charlas banales y risas que se oyeron en el gran comedor pues todos seguían un poco tensos por el intercambio de palabras entre las slytherin

- bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a preparar- dijo hermione con voz suave- creo que muchos nos siguen observando, no me gusta cuando me ven comer , y será mejor que afinemos los instrumentos…….-dijo levantándose-

- si ,si- dijo Taylor algo distraído y cosa rara en el casi no había comido - todo esta bajo control

- tranquilízate ya Taylor- le regaño nick- no pasa nada, se corto la comunicación eso es todo no le pasado nada a ella- dijo mas bajo pero perfectamente audible para aquellos que estaban cerca de ellos

Ron asintió a su amigo pero se quedo pensando en la conversación que acababan de tener con luna

_**-Flash back-----**_

_Hedwing llego a donde estaban ensayando los chicos con un pequeño trozo de pergamino atado en la pata, harry lo leyó y después asintió con la cabeza, saco una pequeña pluma que venia en el pergamino y mientras hermione abría el grueso libro que luna les había dado, harry coloco la pluma dentro, entonces, poco a poco al figura de luna-que se veía como si le estuviera hablando a una camara- se fue formando _

_- vaya….. Pueden oírme chicos?- dijo luna con la voz algo ronca - probando uno, dos…_

_- si gamma podemos oírte- dijo harry sumamente contento- así que por eso decías que los animales serian tu enlace?_

_- si, de otra forma seriamos descubiertos- dijo luna- llevan alla un día y aquí apenas han pasado unos minutos desde que se fueron, me equivoco?_

_- tienes razón, apenas han sido un par de días aquí- dijo hermione- y aun no podemos hacer nada por al ambrosía _

_- vamos avanzando en cuestión de hacernos amigos de los merodeadores- se aventuro a decir ron- me has extrañado?_

_- apenas he sentido que te has ido ronald- dijo gamma molesta- pero ya sabré si tu me extrañaras……Blando de otra cosa verifique lo que me has pedido-dijo luna a Catherine- efectivamente hay dos espías en hogwarts _

_-Que bien podrían ayudarnos- dijo ron_

_- me temo que será imposible ya que los dos espías son Severus Snape alias Thunder Raven y Lilian Evans alias Thunder Robin, el dúo Thunder .._

_-vaya- dijo cat contenta- acaban de se ingresados no?_

_- tu padre ya tenia un año colaborando, la madre de harry si apenas acaba de ser aceptada y paso su examen a principios de año , así que tampoco pueden revelarles su secreto ellos, imagínense sus rostros, aunque eso puede ser en parte bueno _

_-Porque lo dices- dijo harry emocionado de que su madre fuera como el en ese momento _

_-si llega a suceder algo, podrán simplemente ir a los cuartos de alguno de los Thunder y robarles su comunicador para poder contactarse a DS_

_Cuado ron iba a replicar se oyó el golpe de una puerta y después la imagen se fue perdiendo no sin antes unos gritos ahogados de procedencia desconocida, seguido de un silencio profundo y la pantalla en negro _

_- no puede ser- de una asombrada luna _

_**---------------------Fin flash back-------------------------**_

Después de eso.. nada el libro permaneció de esa forma y ahora estaba en los bolsillos del peliblanco quien se había preocupado

- las conexiones estaban inestables- estaba diciendo hermione cuando ron salio de su recuerdo- es por eso y por el ajuste temporal de acuerdo al espacio-tiempo

- querida…- dijo Brittany abrazándola- es mejor que simplemente digas que no se podía en ese momento o ron no entenderá

- oigan- dijo le chico ofendido

Ambas chicas se rieron y ron se dio cuanta que solo fue un truco para distraerlo, el chico les sonrió y las tomo a ambas de la cintura plantándoles sendos besos en las mejillas como agradecimiento

- gracias- dijo ron- es solo que no pudo evitar preocuparme porque yo….

Se vieron interrumpidos por lily quien corrió a alcanzarlos

- hey ustedes, deténganse un momento por favor- dijo la pelirroja quien había tenido que correr para alcanzarlos pues los había estado llamando y ellos no la habían escuchado

- que pasa?- dijo nick

- quisiera hablar con ustedes dos un momento- dijo señalando a las chicas

Ambas se miraron entre si y después asintieron

- nosotras los alcanzaremos- dijo kim a ron mientras se separaban de el, pudieron distinguir el

Las chicas se marcharon a los campos del castillo para hablar

- y que sucede lily?- dijo hermione pues la futura madre de harry le caía muy bien

- quisiera….saber si bueno…. Podrían cantar una canción en especial- dijo la chica algo nerviosa?

- un cover?- dijo sam- bueno depende de la canción

- oh no, no es un cover es una canción que eh escrito yo pero no se si sea muy buena- dijo lily y entonces les extendió u cuadernillo normal muggle- por eso quise enseñárselas a ustedes primero, así si no es buena no habrá problema, con los chicos bueno, no me siento muy segura

Ambas jóvenes leyeron al letra colocándose juntas y al terminar miraron algo asombradas a la chica que tenían delante

- vaya quien ha robado tu corazón?- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa maliciosa

- no, no es nada de eso, es que bueno – dijo lily- puedo confiar en ustedes cierto?- ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza rápidamente no queriendo perderse detalle de eso- cuando entre a hogwarts me gusto mucho un chico, y por eso escribí la canción para que se diera cuanta de lo que sentía pero, bueno, muchas cosas pasaron y las ha cambiado

- ya no lo quieres?- dijo hermione viendo la mirada de tristeza y resignación de la chica

- no tiene nada que ver con eso pero bueno es complicado- les dijo lily- el hecho es que es nuestro ultimo año y me gustaría que al menos esta canción se cantara………

- es potter?- se aventuro a decir Brittany - hay rumores de que salen

El sonrojo de lily fue mas que evidente, vaya, vaya, así que lily había estado enamorada todo el tiempo de james y lo ocultaba……por eso fue reclutada muy joven era muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos

- no te preocupes- dijo kim- la cantaremos para ti y para tu amor

- y de esto ni una palabra saldrá de nosotras- dijo Bry con una sonrisa confiada la primera que le dedicaba a la pelirroja, ella tenia la exacta idea de lo que era estar con un potter así que la entendía- no te preocupes confía en nosotras

Lily le sonrió agradecida y altamente segura de que esas chicas eran de confiar, con una sonrisa mas, se despidió de ellas

Al anochecer todos estaban contentos y ya en el gran comedor, james el único merodeador con pareja sujeto firmemente a una lily algo nerviosa detrás de una hermosa mascara blanca con plumas, su vestido también era blanco y le hacían parecer un verdadero ángel

- te he dicho ya lo hermosa que te ves?- dijo james al oído de la chica

- unas setecientas veces…me vas a hacer sonrojar cielito – dijo sirius interrumpiéndolo en broma y después dijo mas seriamente - ya por el amor de Godric, cornamenta acabamos de cenar- el moreno se veía realmente atractivo con un traje muggle y una mascara negra de cuero

-tienes envidia de que tu no tienes una pareja tan hermosa como la mía – dijo james burlón- hasta tu mismo dijiste que se veía muy hermosa

Sirius solo se sonrojo un poco y fue a buscar a moony

- no deberías avergonzarlo así james- le amonesto la pelirroja

- no te preocupes es que solo quería que se marchara para hacer algo que deseaba hacer desde que te vi- dijo james coqueto

-a h si y que es- dijo lily

- Esto- dijo y tomo del mentón a la chica y la acerco a el para besarla suavemente, para después profundizar el beso

James quien iba vestido como un ladrón , con antifaz color rojo, supo en ese momento que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de lily evans ,esa chica que poco a poco, a base de cariño y confianza le había robado el corazón

Los profesores se habían vestido todos como dioses griegos con mascaras blancas, todos mezclados con los alumnos, dumbledore era al total imagen de Zeus el dios del trueno, mientras que los alumnos reían al ver el parecido tan grande entre ambos personajes

De pronto todo se volvió obscuro y al música comenzó a sonar con un ritmo suave pero alegre

- veamos si en hogwarts saben disfrutar- dijo Julián en las tinieblas

Un rayo y entonces todos vieron el escenario que estaba enfrente de todos ellos en donde estaba, antes, la mesa de maestros

Entonces vieron a todo el grupo vestido de arlequines, aquellos bufones hechos para entretener, las chicas llevaban un body ajustado en colores rosa y negro con una minúscula falda de los mismos colores muy esponjada, las piernas al descubierto y solo unas zapatillas altas negras, completaban el atuendo, llevaban guantes y mascaras largas de color negro, ambas con sus cabellos sueltos , los chicos por otra parte llevaban un traje por completo, en colores azul fuerte y negro, que marcaban cada uno de los músculos en el cuerpo de los chicos, Taylor llevaba además un gorro de arlequín mientras que los otros tres llevaban sus cabellos revueltos, con mascaras del mismo estilo que las chicas y botas cortas dieron una inclinación al mismo tiempo

- _is show time_- dijo traviesamente Julián al tiempo que todos comenzaban a tocar

En el bajo estaba hermione, en las guitarras eléctricas, cat y harry, en la batería ron y en los teclados draco, julian en la voz como siempre

El sonido era fuerte agresivo y entonces, las luces empezaron a moverse por el escenario y la música bajo un poco la intensidad al tiempo que julian comenzaba a cantar con una voz suave recargándose en el micrófono

**Load up on guns and bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word**

**Carga las pistolas y trae a tus amigos  
Es divertido perder y pretender  
Ella está demasiado aburrida y segura  
Oh no, yo sé una palabra sucia.**

A nadie le cabía duda que era un grupo profesional se desenvolvían con suma seguridad en el escenario que era lógico que nadie dudara de eso, nadie excepto una persona que los observaba fijamente y que sabia exactamente el porque necesitarían una cubierta, sus ojos vagaron hacia al chica que tocaba la guitarra con dedos ágiles y esta la sentir de inmediato la mirada fija en ella, se encaro al observador quien inclinó su sombrero que era parte de su disfraz, la chica le dirigió una traviesa sonrisa y sin dejar de tocar le hizo una reverencia

**Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
****Hello, hello, hello.  
With the light out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulato, An albino, A mosquito, My libito  
Yay**

**¿Hola, hola, hola, estás deprimido?  
Hola, hola, hola.  
Con la luz fuera, es menos peligroso  
Aquí estamos ahora, entretennos  
Me siento estúpido y contagioso  
Aquí estamos ahora, entretennos  
Un mulato, Un albino, un mosquito, Mi libido,  
Yay**

Julian cantaba con fuerza, al tiempo que toda la escuela comenzaba a bailar, entre saltos y movimientos de la cabeza, la música domino el lugar, los alumnos habían sido cautivados con esa fuerza y esa entrega de los músicos, el grupo ahora conocido como _Désire Mystérieux_ acaba de tener a varios seguidores entre sus filas

Lucius observo con lujuria a ambas chica, las saboreaba con anticipación, era algo que el chico no podía controlar, sabia que solo estarían una temporada así que tendría que ser rápido para poder meterlas en su cama cuanto antes, pero antes debía verificar si la gryffindor era de sangre pura, ni zafado se acostaría con una impura, tenia la certeza de que la slytherin lo era puesto que nadie impuro estaría en su casa, así que solo se relamió lo labios al pensar el futuro banquete que se daría con ambas chicas

**I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end**

**Soy malo en lo que hago mejor  
Y por este don me siento bendecido  
Nuestro pequeño grupo siempre ha sido  
Y siempre será hasta el final**

Dumbledore era por mucho el mago mas inteligente que había en ese momento, y supo, en el preciso momento en que leyó esa carta que eso chicos habían traído, que algo estaba muy mal y que ellos eran claves en el éxito de la guerra, y ahora al verlos ahí, tuvo un sentimiento muy familiar que no supo describir

**Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
****Hello, hello, hello.  
With the light out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulato, An albino, A mosquito, My libito  
Yay**

**¿Hola, hola, hola, estás deprimido?  
Hola, hola, hola.  
Con la luz fuera, es menos peligroso  
Aquí estamos ahora, entretennos  
Me siento estúpido y contagioso  
Aquí estamos ahora, entretennos  
Un mulato, Un albino, un mosquito, Mi libido,  
Yay**

En ese momento, harry y cat pasaron al frente cada uno tocando el mismo acorde de guitarras de forma rápida y fuerte, ambos chicos estaban enfrente del escenario pero sus cabezas estaban viéndose entre si de tal forma que no despegaban la vista el uno del otro a pesar de los complicados movimientos que hacían

Sirius observo embelezado a la chica que tocaba la guitarra , por algún motivo, y por extraño que pareciera, sentía que conocía a esa chica desde siempre, y supo en el momento en que la vio, que la chica seria importante para el, se alegro al saber que al parecer ella no tenia ningún compromiso con nadie y sintió un punzada de celos al verla tan atrapada en al mirada de su compañero de grupo

**And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard it was hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind**

**Y olvido solo lo que pruebo  
Oh sí, supongo que me hace sonreír  
Encontré difícil lo que era difícil encontrar  
Están bien, lo que sea, no importa.**

Lily estaba al lado de james sumamente sorprendida de la habilidad con al guitarra de ambos chicos, de hecho, de la habilidad de todos, se veía que amaban la música y que realmente tocaban en un grupo, tal vez solo estuviese un poco paranoica por todo lo que había pasado en su vida y por eso veía cosas donde no estaban, si, decidió que eso era lo que pasaba, se prometió mentalmente hablar con severus para levantar las sospechas sobre esos chicos y seguir entrenando, eso era lo mejor

**Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
****Hello, hello, hello.  
With the light out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulato, An albino, A mosquito, My libito  
Yay**

**¿Hola, hola, hola, estás deprimido?  
Hola, hola, hola.  
Con la luz fuera, es menos peligroso  
Aquí estamos ahora, entretennos  
Me siento estúpido y contagioso  
Aquí estamos ahora, entretennos  
Un mulato, Un albino, un mosquito, Mi libido,  
Yay**

Cuando terminaron con el ultimo rasgar de cuerdas, todos los alumnos gritaron emocionados

- esto es un éxito evans- dijo una chica de huffelpuff al lado de lily

- son sensacionales- dijo otro de ravenclaw- como los convenciste?

-y dicen que todo esto lo hacen sin magia?- dijo un asombrado chico de ravenclaw.- asombroso

Ya que parte de la curiosidad que habían sentido los alumnos era que el grupo había dicho que ellos no usaban la magia en las presentaciones, si la utilizaban era en momentos muy pequeño o sutiles, la mayor parte de la actuación era del modo muggle

Definitivamente estos no eran sospechosos, se dijo lily mientras platica con algunos y recibía las felicitaciones de otros tanto por la fiesta, por los músicos y la decoración, ya que al ser un carnaval, todo estaba decorado como tal, tanto así que a muchos se les olvido que en realidad era halloween

Harry y Catherine se mandaban miraditas desde que se vieron en esos atuendos , julian no podía estar mas contento al parecer esos dos ya se habían dicho lo que sentían, aunque una extraña sensación el pecho lo molesto por un momento no dejo de pensar que tal vez no todo seria tan fácil para esos dos, como odiaba tener esos presentimientos, ahora producto de su unión con Catherine

Esa fue realmente una de las mejores fiestas de esa generación , todos se divertían y bailaban ante los diferentes tipos de musica de los chicos, oyeron la hermosa voz de hermione y lo fascinante que resultaba el sonido de la batería de ron, también del desenfado con la que harry tocaba la guitarra siempre tratando de seducir a su compañera, y de por supuesto la sensual voz de julian , quien como siempre daba lo mejor de si

-Muy bien atención- dijo harry al micrófono, ya que era le único junto con ron y Julián que estaban en el escenario los demás se habían ido momentos antes- despejen la pista de baile un momento y prepárense….. les aseguro que esto les gustara

Obedientes como casi nunca habían visto los maestros, todos los alumnos despejaron la pista de baile, mientras que esperaban ansiosos la nueva canción

Harry empezó a rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra distraídamente mientras Catherine se subía al escenario nuevamente, la chica se había cambiado, ahora portaba un sencillo vestido de color azul , de tela suave que se pegaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, era corto y sin mangas

Harry siguió tocando ahora mas suavemente mientras la chica llegaba hasta el micrófono donde acomodándolo, sonrió hacia los emocionados alumnos quienes ahora se veían impacientes

-En Este mundo- empezó a decir Catherine al tiempo que julian se ponía en el piano- hay distintos tipos de amor….de amigos…. De familia…. De esa persona que te ha robado el corazón….de esto es esta canción espero les guste

Entonces de pronto dos largas telas color blanco brillante bajaron en medio de la pista de baile, cabe decir que nadie tenia ni idea de que pasaría ahí, entonces entre los alumnos vieron que Kim se abría paso, la chica llevaba un body de color plateado, con un escote discreto ,anudado al cuello, una pequeña falda corta, con holanes completaba el vestuario, llevaba el cabello suelto, se veía brillante y sedoso , pero la chica parecía ajena alo que pasaba ahí, siguió caminando y acomodo las telas un poco, colocándose entre ellas, para continuación poner una rodilla al suelo y puso los brazos en actitud de rezo

Entonces fue cuando julian comenzó a tocar con suavidad, y Catherine comenzó a cantar con una voz suave y sedosa

**I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate**

**Me siento y espero  
¿Un ángel contempla mi destino?**

Entonces a escena llego draco, vestido con u pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa blanca , con los primeros botones desabrochados, empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba hermione, como buscando algo

Hermione se levanto con delicadeza de donde estaba y camino hacia draco, el chico seguía buscando algo que no encontraba, se veía triste, la chica se movía con delicadeza detrás y enfrente de el rodeándolo, draco hizo un gesto, como de haber sentido algo pero después, nuevamente comenzó a buscar

**And do they know****?  
The places where we go?  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**

**¿Y ellos saben?  
¿Los lugares donde vamos?  
****Cuando estamos grises y viejos  
Porque he hablado  
La salvación permite que sus alas desplieguen  
Pues cuando me recuesto en mi cama  
Los pensamientos corren en mi cabeza**  
**Y siento que el amor ha muerto  
En cambio estoy amando ángeles**

Catherine cantaba con fuerza y sentimiento, acompañada por los chicos quienes iban en un perfecto acorde, tocando esa música para los dos amantes que estaban actuando en la pista

Entonces en la pista, Hermione al percatarse que draco no podía verla, lentamente se fue dirigiendo hacia donde estaban las suaves telas, y empezó a enrollarse una a cada mano con parsimonia

Entonces una vez que estuvo bien sujeta, empezó a caminar hacia atrás, como si estuviera bailando un vals, una vez que pudo sentir las telas estiradas empezó a correr , de pronto sus pies no tocaban el suelo

Estaba volando…..

**And through it all he offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
When I come to call he wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead**

**Y a través de todo el me ofrece protección  
Mucho amor y afecto  
Si tengo razón o no  
Y bajo la cascada  
Donde pueda tomarme  
Yo sé que la vida no me hará daño  
Cuando vengo a llamar el no me desamparará  
En cambio estoy amando ángeles**

Y entonces is acaparo al atención del dragón, el cual ahora contemplaba embelezado el vuelo de su amada, la chica parecía bailar en el aire haciendo piruetas, el aire movía con gracia su falda y sus cabellos dándole ese aire etéreo del cual todos los presentes se quedaron embelezados

Si bien todos los presentes habían visto volar a alguien, nunca antes habían visto hacerlo a una chica de esa manera, sin ninguna cosa que apoyarse, era como si simplemente siempre pudiera hacerlo, hermione cautivo a todos con su representación, porque, todos sabían, no había magia en esto

**When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know ill always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
he breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**

**Cuando me siento débil  
Y mi dolor camina calle abajo  
Miro hacia arriba  
Y sé que siempre voy a estar bendecida con amor  
Y mientras el sentimiento crezca  
El le da carne a mis huesos  
Y cuando muera el amor  
En cambio estoy amando ángeles**

Hermione entonces fue descendiendo poco a poco, draco dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, y al momento que el ángel estuvo a su alcancé la abrazo fuertemente, deteniendo su descenso, dio un giro con ella mientras las telas se movían a su alrededor, como celebrando ese encuentro

Draco bajo con delicadeza al ángel quien se deshizo de sus "alas" para depuse abrazar y besar al chico enfrente de ella con devoción, como si hace mucho tiempo no se hubieran visto, se tocaban con tranquilidad, como verificando que no fueran una ilusión, no había lujuria solo simple y puro amor

**And through**** it all he offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
When I come to call he wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead **

**Y a través de todo el me ofrece protección  
Mucho amor y afecto  
Si tengo razón o no  
Y bajo la cascada  
Donde pueda tomarme  
Yo sé que la vida no me hará daño  
Cuando vengo a llamar el no me desamparará  
En cambio estoy amando ángeles**

Entonces de pronto todo se obscureció, duro unos instantes, cuando la luz apareció , hermione había cambiado su atuendo ahora, tenia ropas de época, una amplia falda, y un corsé de color verde aqua que resaltaba perfectamente con su tez, y había otro cambio en la pista, se habían agregado mas telas- otras dos para ser exactos

**I'm loving angels instead! ohh...! ****oh yeah**

**En cambio estoy amando ángeles ¡oh! oh si**

Entonces ambos chicos se enredaron las cuerdas en su brazos, draco se había despojado de la camisa por completo dejando el torso al desnudo, y entonces ambos emprendieron un nuevo " vuelo" juntos, lanzándose miras llenas de amor y cariño, elevándose hasta la parte mas alta del gran comedor , una vez que estuvieron arriba, ambos se enrollaron las telas alrededor de la cintura, para después dejarse caer al vació ante el gemido de preocupación de los espectadores

**And through it all he offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
When I come to call he wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead **

**Y a través de todo el me ofrece protección  
Mucho amor y afecto  
Si tengo razón o no  
Y bajo la cascada  
Donde pueda tomarme  
Yo sé que la vida no me hará daño  
Cuando vengo a llamar el no me desamparará  
En cambio estoy amando ángeles**

Pero para asombro de todos, cayeron limpiamente, a pocos centímetros del suelo ambos chicos se abrazaron y terminaron así.

Catherine termino la ultima frase ,tratando de no poner una sonrisa demasiado orgullosa, eso fue mas que perfecto, y así lo comprobaba, los aplausos fueron brutales, ovacionando a la pareja la cual ya se había levantado y hacia reverencias de agradecimiento al publico

-eso fue perfecto- dijo julian acercándose a la rubia- esa química…. Creo que podrán conseguirlo- dijo mas bajo

- la prueba?- dijo cat- tal vez…si hay alguien que la superara serna ellos dos

Julián no dijo nada ya que ahora la rubia se inclinaba pues ahora los aplausos fueron para ella, por dar al voz a aquella historia de amor ,Catherine sonrió agradecida, y los demás se prepararon para la siguiente parte del espectáculo

El espectáculo siguió, todos los alumnos- y profesores había que reconocer- estaban realmente impresionados con la capacidad de interpretación de los artistas, ya que a pesar de que su espectáculo era relámete impactante y se veía que hacían un trabajo complicado los seis chicos parecían visiblemente tranquilos y relajados

Las dos ultimas canciones fueron las que mas s eles quedaron a los chicos de hogwarts una por lo que significaba y al otra, por bueno, lo que significaba en si

-la siguiente canción- dijo sam con el cabello revuelto y con algo de calor, porque aparte las luces y las canciones anteriores eran muy movidas- será nuestra ultima canción- quejidos de sorpresa por los presentes- y es la única canción que no escribió ninguno del grupo- entonces volteo a ver hacia donde estaba lily- la hizo alguien muy especial que por cuestiones que sabrán, no diré su nombre, solo me resta decir, espero te guste como quedo, y ojala pueda entenderla……..-dijo la chica revolviéndose mas el cabello y se giro hacia ron- denme sonido chicos

- mi canción-dijo en su susurro asombrado lily

- que dices?- dijo james mientras la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura

- esa es mi canción- dijo lily sin verlo- escúchala por favor

Julian y harry quienes estaban en las guitarras

Catherine se coloco delante del micrófono mientras decía con voz sensual

**  
****Yeah yeah**

Catherine entonces empezó a cantar de manera lenta y con la música interpretada de una forma tranquila al tiempo que todos se fijaban con atención en la rubia que se movía al compara de la música

**Ya no sé ni que hacer para que te fijes  
Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires  
Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves  
Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser  
Tú no me ves…**

La música se hizo mas rápida, mas agresiva al tiempo que cat seguía cantando y poco a poco sumergía los oyentes en la letra de una declaración de amor

**Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Traigo a otros al revés  
Pero tú ni me ves  
Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Que me tienes a tus pies  
Por favor mírame  
Tan solo mírame**

James observo a lily con atención, esa canción la había escrito ella?, esa desesperación esa pasión, si era ella, su amada y querida lily, como amaba a esa chica, nunca pensó poder querer , todo en ella le gustaba, hasta sus pequeños defectos, sus peleas, todo , cada cosa siempre amaba de ella, sierpe al añoraba, deseaba con mucho fervor acabar al escuela para así poder casarse con ella, y aun así nunca tendría suficiente de ella

**Tus amigos me gane y de qué me sirve  
Soy más dulce que la miel  
Y con otras ríes  
Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser  
Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves  
No se que hacer...**

Severus sonrió de medio lado, esa era la canción de lilian, conocía la letra pues ella en una ocasión se la había enseñado, se entristeció un poco de la situación de la pelirroja, el al menos no tenia a nadie a quien extrañar en hogwarts, pero lilian si, y sabia que ella sufriría mucho cuando ambos se marcharan de ahí, severus sabia que elegían siempre a personas solitarias para unirlas a DS, personas que no tuvieran miedo de morir o quienes tuvieran un venganza o algún asunto a tratar con ese loco que aterrorizaba las calles, por eso le extraño que eligieran a lily, una chica que sin mas, era de las mas populares del lugar, bebió un sorbo de su vaso, ojala que la chispa que siempre tenia lilian perdura aun después de hogwarts, porque muy a su pesar reconocía que ese cretino de potter la quería de verdad, ojala no cometiera la estupidez de buscarla  
a href" title"Mírame Lyrics" Mírame Lyrics /a 

**Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Traigo a otros al revés  
Pero tu ni me ves  
Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Que me tienes a tus pies  
Por favor mírame**

Harry miro con alegría a sus padres quienes se balanceaban al ritmo de la canción abrazados, y sonrió, el lo sabia esa canción era de su madre, el porque?, ni el mismo sabia, pero lo supo desde que cat estaba ensayando los acordes de guitarra, por eso la amaba, porque a pesar de su aparente indiferencia, cat era una romántica, y el sabía exactamente como hacer aparecer esa vena de romance en la chica, y le agradecería ese gesto mas tarde, y sonrió con arrogancia

**Tan solo mírame  
(Te quiero, te quiero)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Contigo me veo)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Perderte no puedo)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Conmigo te quiero)**

Entonces Catherine se detuvo, la canción se volvió mas lenta y la chica se coloco de tal forma que su rubio cabello cubriera parte de su rostro y entonces comenzó a cantar de una manera mas triste casi suplicante

**Tener tu amor  
Sería mejor  
Así, sin ti  
Me siento morir  
Y no se que hacer  
Tú no me ves**

Entonces así como empezó, el ritmo cambio bruscamente ,Catherine comenzó a cantar con fuerza mientras hacia que todos los presentes le siguieran el ritmo con las manos o brincando del mismo modo que ella

**Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Traigo a otros al revés  
Pero tú ni me ves  
Mírame, Mírame  
Que no ves  
Que me tienes a tus pies  
Por favor mírame**

Entonces para asombro de los presentes- en realidad del grupo no tanto- se acerco a harry quien seguía tocando sin despegar su mirada de la de ella , la chica le acaricio el rostro, dejándole espacio al chico para seguir tocando ,hermione le hacia los coros por supuesto pero ambos chicos eran el centro de atención pues mientras acababa la ultima estrofa se estaban acercando demasiado……

**Tan solo mírame  
(Te quiero, te quiero)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Contigo me veo)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Perderte no puedo)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Conmigo te quiero)**

Quedaron a escasos centímetros de sus labios, tanto cat como harry parecían inmersos en su propio universo paralelo, como siempre pasaba cada vez que estaban juntos , se separaron al oír el estremecedor aplauso de los presentes

Harry le sonrió a cat mientras ponían algo de distancia entre ellos, la chica pareció despertarse de un hermoso sueño porque le guiño el ojo coqueta y agradeció los aplausos de la gente tomada de la mano con harry

-en verdad eso fue- dijo james – fantástico , lily en verdad eso lo escribiste tu

- esto,… si- dijo lily- pero nunca pensé que pudiera ser una canción tan beuna ellos lo han hecho mejor que nadie para adaptarla

- yo creo, que lo que importa es que me querías aun cuando era un tonto niño malcriado- dijo james orgulloso de si mismo ,y se torno mas serio jalando a lily un momento para alejarla de los aplausos- yo se que te he pedido perdón miles de veces , por mi antiguo comportamiento infantil, -dijo y lily lo miro mal- bueno sigo haciendo travesuras con los chicos pero ya dejamos en paz a snape tal como te lo prometí y he tratado de no hacer bromas seguido- otra mirada mala de Lily- buen, no Tan seguido, es que es muy difícil controlarse a los impulsos…..pero en verdad gracias por darme una oportunidad

- desde que te vi te quise james, nunca podría explicarlo, no yo misma puedo entenderlo - dijo lily- y si algún día nos separamos quiero que siempre lo recuerdes

- nunca nos separaremos- dio james decidido - estaremos juntos por siempre ya veras, nos casaremos después de terminar la escuela…..y así asistiremos a la academia de aurores

- pero james, yo- dijo lily tratando de contener las emociones

- no, no digas nada- dijo james- solo sigamos disfrutando el concierto

Y jalo a lily hasta las primeras filas, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por el engaño al que tenia al chico, por mas que ella deseara de todo corazón estar sierpe con el, ella había adquirido un compromiso, irónicamente, fue antes de establecer una relación con el, en esa época ella estaba muy sola y no tenia ni idea de que alguna vez estaría con james, y si seguía viva después de la guerra , esperaba algún día, volver a ver a james, no era una soñadora, sabía que necesitaban mas que buenos soldados para acabar con ese cretino loco que había aparecido y solo creía que el llevarse el recuerdo de su amor con james podría sostenerla en esos días de guerra

-muchas gracias hogwarts- dijo julian levantando las manos- han sido un publico asombroso…. Esta fue nuestra ultima presentación en vivo……

Sirius jamás sabría porque sintió algo en el pecho al oír esas palabras, solo días después descubriría el porque…..

Las protestas del publico no se hicieron esperar, chiflidos y gritos de una ultima canción no se hicieron esperar

_Désire Mystérieux_ se agrupo pensando que hacer

- se nos han acabado las canciones- dijo hermione- las demás ya son de nuestra época se darían cuenta…..además no las hemos ensayado ….

-yo tengo una…- dijo draco vacilante - la escribí , en nuestra época, y a pesar de todo me gustaría cantarla aquí-dijo el chico y hermione lo observo preocupada

- seguro de eso?- dijo hermione quien sabia a que canción se refería

- si claro- dijo draco- tal vez sea la única oportunidad de cantarla frente a Él y no quiero desaprovecharla

- se han dado cuenta que tenemos el mismo problema que con las otras canciones- apunto ron-… no las hemos ensayado

- tu solo sigue el compás que marcaremos nosotros dos- dijo julian señalándose a el y a harry-supongo que tu no tendrás problema –dijo a cat

-No se preocupen por mi- dijo cat- me las apañare

- pues que sea lo que morgana desee- dijo ron con un suspiro- ustedes han ganado , hagámoslo entonces

Se volvieron a colocar a sus pociones, hermione tomaría el lugar de draco en los teclados ,mientras que los demás seguirían como estaban

- esta canción- dijo draco quien tomo el micrófono principal causando gritos de las chicas emocionadas pues era único a parte de Julián quien iba a cantar, además aun babeaban por al actuación del slytherin en la pista - va para todos ustedes, escúchenla bien ya que es una vivencia personal también como todas las que les hemos cantado….

Se empezó a oír el ruido de una sirena la tiempo que harry empezaba a marcar un ritmo rápido, seguido claro de julian y cat

Entonces draco tomo el micrófono con fuerza

**Oh, oh  
Oh, oh**

todos empezaron a tocar con asombrosa sincronización, una melodía no muy rápida pero si activa , al tiempo que draco tenia al mirada fija en un punto, un chico vestido de duque al fondo de la sala

**No sleep, no sleep until  
I'm done with finding the answer.  
Won't stop, won't stop before  
I find a cure for this cancer.  
Sometimes  
I feel like going down and so disconnected.  
Somehow I know that I'm haunted to be wanted. **

**No dormiré, no dormiré hasta  
Que haya encontrado la respuesta.  
No pararé, no pararé hasta  
Encontrar una cura para este cáncer.  
A veces  
Siento como si fuera a caer, tan desconectado  
De alguna manera sé que me obsesiona ser deseado**

Lucius , quien estaba en medio de todo su sequito pudo darse cuenta pesar de la mascara , la mirada del castaño sobre el, que demonios se creía ese chiquillo, acaso trataba de probarle algo?, no sabia porque eso lo tenia muy irritado, decidió que se vengaría después del insulto de ese chico a pesar de ser de su casa….  
**  
****I've been watching, I've been waiting,  
in the shadows, for my time.  
I've been searching, I've been living,  
for tomorrows, all my life. **

**He estado observando, he estado esperando,  
En las sombras, mi momento.  
He estado buscando, he estado viviendo,  
Un mañana, toda mi vida.**

Vaya vaya, se dijo severus snape mientras fingía tomarse un ponche, así que un desertor eh? Vaya, al parecer esos nuevos si tenían idea de lo que era ser un sucio mortifago…..saboreo las palabras en su boca…mortifago, probo a repetirlo en voz muy baja, incluso así se oía despreciable, no sabia porque alguien quisiera ser un simple siervo de ese sujeto, se sintió estremecer, sabía que tenía que hacerse amigo de lucius fingir estar de su parte pero la simple idea de seguir a ese estupido rubio…..

-Se supone que esto es una fiesta… thunder- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

**Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
In the Shadows... **

**Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
En las sombras... **

**Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
In the Shadows... **

**Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
En las sombras...**

Snape sonrió de lado al reconocer la esencia de esa presencia

- y se supone que tu en estos momentos estas intercambiando fluidos salivales con potter- agrego snape mordaz

- me le escape un poco- dijo la chica acercándose a la mesa de bebidas y como si fuera algo casual agrego- son buenos no?...creo que no hay nada que temer con ellos

-eso lo dices porque tocaron tu canción no?- dijo severus después de un trago, continuo- yo no se, esa chica Brittany….. siento algo extraño con ella

- al fin te estarás enamorando?- dijo lily burla

- no digas tonterías…..- le dijo severus- es mi instinto, no pienso que ella este en contra de alguien aquí pero, es raro…..

Lily iba a decir algo cuando la letra de la canción atrajo toda su atención

Draco canto entonces con voz suave, pero llena de decisión

**They say.. ****that I must learn to kill before  
I can feel safe.  
But I... I'd rather kill myself  
than turn into their slave..  
Sometimes I feel like  
I should go and **_**play with the thunder.**_**  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna  
Stay and wait for a wonder. **

**Dicen que debo de aprender a matar antes  
De sentirme a salvo.  
Pero yo… prefiero suicidarme  
Antes de convertirme en su esclavo...  
A veces siento que  
Debo irme y **_**jugar con el trueno.**_**  
De alguna manera  
Simplemente no me quiero  
Quedar y esperar una maravilla.**

Todos se habían quedado de piedra, nadie nunca había hecho algo así, el hablaba de los ejércitos de.. bueno….. De ese hombre, que sabría el, que sabrían todos ellos?,

Dumbledore desde su mesa sonrió, como el proverbial gato frente a un jugoso canario, vaya, no sabia bien de donde habían salido esos chicos, tal vez nunca lo sabría pero , realmente habían impactado a hogwarts y eso que solo llevaban un par de días allí

Severus también se quedo de piedra , el chico lo había llamado, dijo, _jugar con el trueno_, como sabia el que el era el trueno?, decidió investigar mas a fondo

Entonces draco comenzó a cantar con mas fuerza con mas energía

**I've been watching, I've been waiting,  
in the shadows, for my time.  
I've been searching, I've been living,  
for tomorrows, all my life.**

**He estado observando, he estado esperando,  
En las sombras, mi momento.  
He estado buscando, he estado viviendo,  
Un mañana, toda mi vida.**

Para draco esa era una canción muy importante, con ella le decía, casi, cara a cara a su padre, su decisión y el porque de ella, independientemente que ahora era amigo de potter, que estuviera enamorado d hermione , el lo hacía por si mismo, porque no quería ser el simple sirviente lame-botas de un sujeto que ya había perdido el norte desde hace mucho….el, a pesar de todo tenia algo del orgullo malfoy corriendo por sus venas y sabia perfectamente el lado ganador, y estaba en el, junto a sus amigos y su amada hermione

**Lately I've been  
Walking, walking in circles.  
****Watching, play deaf or something.  
Heal me, touch me,  
feel me, come, take me higher... **

**Últimamente he estado  
Caminando, caminando en círculos.  
Observando, interpretando a un sordo o algo  
Sáname, tócame,  
Siénteme, ven, elévame...**

Harry siguió tocando al guitarra con concentración a su lado Catherine y julian hacían lo mismo, el elegido sonrió ante la letra, ahora entendía el porque era importante para draco, se alegraba sinceramente que el chico estuviera de su lado, era un excelente mago, era leal, inteligente y sabia jugar al quiddich , no le hubiera gustado verlo del otro lado del campo de batalla, ya que lo consideraba un hermano mas

**I've been watching, I've been waiting,  
in the shadows, for my time.  
****I've been searching, I've been living,  
for tomorrows, all my life.**

**He estado observando, he estado esperando,  
En las sombras, mi momento.  
He estado buscando, he estado viviendo,  
Un mañana, toda mi vida.**

Hermione observo a draco, como daba todo de si, toda su alma, estaba en esa canción, la chica sabia porque la quería cantar allí, a sus padres, a los futuros mortifagos, ese nunca seria el camino de su draco, el era libre, libre para ser quien quisiera, y ella esperaba estar allí, siempre que le chico quisiese

**I've been watching, I've been waiting,  
I've been searching, I've been living  
for tomorrows. **

**He estado observando, he estado esperando,  
He estado buscando, he estado viviendo,  
Para el mañana.**

**Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
In the shadows... **

**  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh**  
**En las sombras...**

Con los últimos acordes draco agacho la cabeza y dijo en su susurro incitante

**I've been waiting.**

**He estado esperando.**

Los que no se habían quedado con la boca abierta- es decir algunos despistados huffelpuffs y los profesores empezaron a aplaudir y poco a poco los demás siguieron su ejemplo y de pronto el gran comedor fue inundado de aplausos ensordecedores, el grupo se puso al frente y con un chasquido de manos por parte de julian desaparecieron del escenario dejado a todos frenéticos y emocionados pues al instante mas música siguió tocando

Los merodeadores quienes estaban sonrientes buscaron a los chicos con la mirada y les pareció verlos, a lo lejos, un grupo de 6 jóvenes estaban platicando entre si

- fue fantástico- dijo harry- es canción tuya querido amigo es sublime

Todos estaban vestidos al mas puro estilo siglo XVIII ellas con vestidos de corsé y amplias faldas, ellos con la ropa mas elegante que se pudiera conseguir en esa época, sus mascaras eran las mismas de un desafiante color negro, con toques de diferentes colores para cada uno

-gracias- dijo draco- me tenia un poco nervioso la reacción de todos

-porque lo dices- dijo ron con sarcasmo- porque la mayoría de los chicos con los que compartes sala común serán seguidores del chiflado ese?

- vaya , vaya que buen espectáculo- dijo sirius acercándose a ellos y abrazando a ron por el cuello

Los espías se tensaron un poco, habían oído algo mas?

-al principio tenía mis dudas-dijo sinceramente james- peor ustedes han demostrado ser los mejores músicos que he escuchado- dijo estrechándole la mano a harry- lo siento teníamos algunas dudas… pero con esa ultima canción

- lo que quieren decir es bienvenidos hogwarts- dijo remus besando la mano de hermione

-y ustedes también a pesar de ser serpientes son bastante buenos- agrego sirius

- le han dado un buen susto a lucius- dijo peter viendo con descaro hacia donde lucius los observaba con al mirada entrecerrada como pensando en las miles de formas de desaparecerlos del mapa

Aun así al música seguía sonando y ante la mirada atónita de los chicos, sirius se llevo a Brittany a bailar con el y remus hizo lo propio con Kim

- has visto eso?- dijo jack a brad

-y ellas…..-dijo el otro sin poder creerlo

- deberán disculparlos- les dijo con una sonrisa lily- así son ellos son un par de conquistadores

Tanto julian como ron comenzaron a reír y al poco tanto draco como harry hacían lo mismo

El baile fue un completo éxito, incluso los profesores no querían marcharse, se había contagiado el ambiente ameno y después de la canción todos hicieron lo que siempre se hacia en un carnaval, mezclarse con otras casas, claro esta en slytherin casi nadie lo hizo el grupo de séptimo nunca se disolvió, pues lucius los había amenazado severamente sobre si alguien se separaba del grupo pero muy en el fondo de ellos habían deseado poder compartir junto a los demás

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras eso pasaba en le pasado algunos años después sirius y remus habían llegado a hogwarts, caminaron apresurados hasta las mazmorras, afortunadamente no encontraron a ningún estudiante - ya que a pesar de las vacaciones algunos pocos se habían quedado ahí- cuando llegaron a las habitaciones personales de severus snape entraron con la contraseña

Severus Snape valoraba cada minuto que podía estar a solas, no era que no le gustara la compañía , pero por Salazar, en estos días solo eran lloriqueos de sus mas pequeñas serpientes, que un gryffindor me hizo aquello, que debemos vengarnos, como odiaba las vacaciones no había tanta libertad de quitar puntos e incluso los castigos no sabían a lo mismo.

Como un bonus, el estaba de vacaciones en DS y llevaba cinco días así, lo cual era raro para una organización de espías como esa, severus se alegraba de no ser requerido, además de que también la orden del fénix no lo había llamado para nada, Catherine estaba en una misión importante y no tenia nada ne que preocuparse, solo se dedicaba a su pasión, la investigación de pociones, eso lo relajaba y lo tranquilizaba, agradecía a merlín el que Catherine entendiera su pasión y la compartiera con el

En esos momentos se encontraba haciendo una poción muy complicada, la estaba modificando por cuenta propia, de ahí lo complicado del asunto, la poción tenia que tener una estabilidad y los ingredientes debían ser agregados de manera tal ,que cualquier error haría explotar su caldero, y tal vez una parte del castillo no estaba del todo seguro de los efectos, por eso era cuidadoso

Como extrañaba a cat, de menos ella le podría estar tomando notas, ayudándole a comprender los efectos de la poción, dando ideas o de menos estaría allí con el y no vario años atrás con potter y junto a ese sucio perro de sirius…… no , se dijo, había que respirar o si no esa poción estallaría, bien ahora no pensaría mas en cat y agregaría esas semillas de alelí……..si ,bien , solo quedaba……..

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y con ello se oyó una fuerte explosión en el interior del cuarto severus lanzo una maldición que no llego a dar pues con el humo que salio de la explosión, era imposible saber quien había abierto

- vaya que recibimiento snivellius- dijo una voz conocida

-habla del diablo…..y este se aparece- mascullo severus- que diablos haces aquí black y veo que vienes con tu amigo…

- severus esto es importante- dijo remus seriamente

Severus al ver a los ojos dorados del hombre lobo supo de inmediato que no era algo sin importancia

-les paso algo?- dijo severus no había necesidad de decir quien, su corazón acelerado ante la posibilidad

- no es lo que les paso.. es lo que les pasara- dijo remus- ven debemos ir a hosmeade

Severus no dijo nada siguió a los dos hombres por todo el castillo con un extraña punzada en el corazón…eso definitivamente no era bueno …..

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

De vuelta al pasado, pero en un lugar algo alejado de Hogwarts , una figura se erigía imponente sobre un caldero

- la primera fase esta lista – decía la figura observando atentamente el caldero donde unos rojizos ojos lo observaban

- perfecto- dijo una voz al fondo del caldero- no vale la pena decir que esta es tu ultima oportunidad .. si me fallas …. Es mejor que te quedes ahí y no intentes regresar

- no, mi señor- dijo la figura solicita- aquí nadie sospecha nada, nunca sabrán de donde les llego , prometo que matare a esa sangre sucia y a ese grupo idiota….los merodeadores.. aun no se porque debemos liquidarlos

- tu solo estas ahí para matar y no para preguntar, encárgate te eso y rápido ……….-dijo la voz fríamente desapareciendo

- no se preocupe amo- dijo la figura al ahora simple caldero- ellos no sabrán por donde vino, y todo apsara a ser un lamentable accidente

La figura se quito la pesada capa unos ojos inyectados de odio le devolvieron la mirada cuando se vio en un espejo cercano, era un chico de aspecto hermoso tenia al piel pálida y el cabello de un negro profundo corto, casi al cero , llevaba una túnica negra con bordados en plata, se acaricio por un momento el antebrazo izquierdo, aun le ardía, ignoro el dolor, siguió caminando hasta pasar una puerta, detrás de ella un ejercito de mas de 100 magos y brujas lo veían sin decir nada , de pronto, el chico se coloco en un pequeño estrado y se dirigió con voz potente a la masa de gente

- hermanos- dijo el chico con voz potente y dura - falta muy poco para darnos a conocer, nosotros somos los encargados de desaparecer a toda esas escoria de sangres sucias que infectan todo nuestro mundo, nosotros que llevamos la justicia en nuestras manos, y el castigo en nuestra varita, ellos solo son un error, nosotros lo sabemos y es justo que los demás se enteren, ahora ya hay alguien a quien acusan de querer una guerra, cual guerra me pregunto yo……… si querer un mundo limpio y libre de impuros es un error , entonces estamos todos nosotros equivocados…….- la gente comenzó a aplaudir- ahora hermanos míos……….. Esperaremos hasta que sea propicio enseñarles a los demás que hemos surgido. Llévense los pergaminos con los nombres…….. nos vemos dentro de unos días…..Por la pureza de la sangre- dijo en un grito de guerra y fue recibida entre vítores y aplausos y la figura sonrió para si……que tontos y estupidos eran aquellos que solo con decirles algo así van a arriesgar su vida …idiotas

Ajenos a todo esto los espías se encontraban en la sala de menesteres, habían logrado colarse ahí después de alegar que estaban muy cansados de la fiesta y se iban a descansar, los merodeadores algo reacios asintieron y lily les dirigió una extraña mirada que nadie entendió

Una vez dentro, los chicos habían hecho cambiar el cuarto para que ahora se mostrara como todo un cuartel secreto digno de cualquier espía de DS, frascos de pociones, computadoras de ultima generación, se veían artefactos espías y los juguetes que luna les había dado alguna vez, Hermione y julian se encontraban tecleando mientras los demás esperaban impacientes

-estas segura que ese cable azul va allí?- dijo ron confundido mientras veía un pergamino con instrucciones que les habían llegado vía fénix con luca , unos minutos atrás

- bien aquí yo soy la que mas sabe de esto a si que creo que si estoy bien- dijo hermione un poco desesperada, ya llevaba ahí unos 10 minutos y eso no encendía

- No te preocupes-le dijo harry al chico-podremos hacer contacto con luna, y nos explicara que paso esta tarde

De pronto en una pantalla grande de plasma la figura de una se hizo presente..la chica les dio una sonrisa nerviosa y los observo fijamente

- veo que están festejando algo- dijo luna con voz sonriente- fiesta de halloween si no mal calculo……..

- si dijo ron entusiasmado- sabes que en esta época si les dejan beber alcohol a los chicos y que además..

- ron creo que a gamma le interesaran otras cosas mejores que esa- le regaño suavemente hermione- que sucede luna, estas muy rara

- bueno-empezó algo nerviosa- aquí están pasando muchas cosas extrañas y hay algo que nos les va a gustar nada. Pero primero quiero saber como ha ido su asunto en hogwarts, como los han recibido

- los alumnos con algo de reticencia que se borro en el instante en que Cat canto- dijo harry sonriendo a su chica

- y julian ha sido seleccionado para slytherin- dijo draco orgulloso

- lo sabia- dijo luna emocionada- Al me debe galeones…

- Al aposto que iría a otra casa- dijo julian indignado

- si el creía que era gryffindor, como el, por mi parte siempre vi ese sensual lado oscuro en ti….- dijo luna coquetamente

- hey- dijo indignado ron y decidió que luna no vería mas a julian a solas- por otro lado no hemos podido buscar al sujeto ese que envió voldemort

- deben de estarse cuidando- dijo luna –no deben de sospechar lo que hacen , solo síganlos que nos lleven a la ambrosia

- pero no hay problema- dijo ron de inmediato tratando de que la atención de luna volviera a el – les aplicamos una dosis de nuestro llavero desmemorizador y listo.

La cara de luna se ensombreció por un momento

- este..recuerdan que les dije que había algo que nos les gustaría?- dijo al chica de repente nerviosa

Si para harry ver aluna nerviosa era algo aro, ver a la agente gamma nerviosa era algo casi imposible de ver

- suéltalo gamma que pasa- dijo draco bruscamente

- bueno que debido al desplace temporal, y de acuerdo a los parámetros establecido de la medición en tiempo y espacio, ajustando los cánones para al alineas temporales …..

Todos se habían perdido en al segunda palabra…. Claro a excepción de hermione quien aprecia comprender las complicadas frases de gamma

-ya al grano gamma que no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo cat exasperada no le gustaba nada el nerviosismo de la agente de inteligencia

- bueno que por el viaje , su magia ha menguado, y esto se extiende hasta las armas mágicas……

- o sea que no somos tan poderosos como alla?- dijo draco sorprendido

- bueno físicamente y en cuanto a destreza mental, pues, si, están igual, pero en cuanto a magia, o sea poder de hechizos e incluso la realización de alguno pues.. no….

Luna entonces se detuvo y espero

1...

2….

3…

Y si ahí estaba…..

-QUE????, Como puedes decirnos esto en este momento- dijo Catherine visiblemente enojada- si atacan y si estamos desprotegidos. Como diablos vamos a proteger si no podemos hacer un _alohomora_

- tranquila preciosa - dijo Julián acercándose a la explosiva rubia quien por el tremendo enojo, había modificado su aspecto y repentinamente se volvió la misma pelirroja de siempre- gamma ha dicho que solo ha cambiado un poco el nivel de nuestra magia, y además no confías ne tus habilidades de espía- dijo para picarla

-claro que si, pero, no me gustaría dar un mal espectáculo- dijo la chica algo mas tranquila –

- nosotros podemos hacernos cargo- dijo draco- y podremos guardar nuestra identidad estos meses

- si,-dijo hermione pensativa había algo que aun no le gustaba - hay que verlo como un entrenamiento mas………

-Otra cosa- dijo gamma algo extrañada- sirius y remus se pusieron extraños una vez que ustedes se fueron -dijo luna como dudando de decir algo mas, cosa que se le tenia prohibido - encuentro algo extraña la actitud de zefiro y euro – la interferencia volvió- creo que es todo por esta ocasión los veré en unos días para ustedes , unas horas para mi………- y se apago la señal

-a que creen que se deba eso- dijo hermione mirando a Catherine quien había cambiado nuevamente su aspecto

- no lo se, pero de seguro no es nada, ya sabes como son ellos- dijo la rubia- ahora vamonos o se darán cuenta que no nos fuimos directos a la cama

-Y al final luna no nos dijo que diablos fue lo de esta tarde- dijo ron acordándose de repente

Los espías jamás se enterarían del miedo y el terror que en esos momento estaban sintiendo Remus , sirius y también severus mientras corrían literalmente hacia hosmeade, no se aparecieron pues con los sentimientos que sentían los tres hombres no hubieran conseguido sus propósitos

- te juro que si es una broma black desearas un besos del dementor a lo que te tengo preparado - dijo severus con agitación, le perro canela delante de el no lo escucho estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propias cavilaciones

-Tu mismo severus- dijo remus agitado a su lado- trata de recordarlo, y veras que es casi imposible, nosotros lo hicimos cuando nos dieron los nombres….

Llegaron hasta su destino el Cementerio de Hosmeade, sirius se trasformo una vez que supo que no había nadie mas allí, una vez transformado buscaron aquello que querían no encontrar allí

- aquí esta- dijo remus mas adelante con semblante triste y derrotado

Los dos hombres llegaron a su destino, si estaba igual que aquella tarde lluviosa

En cuanto lo vieron recordaron todo, una avalancha de imágenes y emociones llenaron su cabeza y se llenaron de tristeza……deseando que eso fuera un sueño, una pesadilla

Lo que trajo profunda tristeza a esos hombres fue una cripta, una bella cripta hecha de mármol blanco, con al figura de un hermoso ángel que extendía las manos hacia el cielo, la cripta se veía algo vieja, pero seguía siendo grande y causando los mismos sentimientos que la vez que la vieron por ultima vez

-por Salazar- dijo severus con dolor extendiendo una mano hacia la placa limpiándola de la nieve que se había acumulado para poder leer la inscripción

La placa grabada en oro , para siempre en su memoria tenia lo siguiente

"_A los caídos en la batalla de Hosmeade, el 13 de enero de 19.. , Gracias por su ayuda, amigos que apenas conocimos y que quisimos desde ese instante, nunca olvidaremos lo que nos enseñaron, siempre vivirán en nuestro corazón, ahora, podrán seguir eternamente con su música desde el cielo"_

-"_El señor es mi pastor y nada me faltara _–dijo sirius lo que estaba escrito en la placa aunque el no necesitaba leerlo, el mismo, había dicho que quería esa frase ahí, recordando a la chica que se lo dijo alguna vez- _aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte no temeré mal alguno , porque tu estarás conmigo, tu vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento"_

Los tres hombres se quedaron cayados al ver la placa con los unos seis nombres de victimas ese fatídico día

**Nick Efron **

**Brad Goldstein**

**Kimberly Lewis**

**Brittany ****smith**

**Taylor**** Thomas**

**Jack Turner **

_Continuara…………._

Notas de la autora: que les pareció?, espero que disculpen mi tardanza pero ya saben el medico y esas cosas, como compensación este capitulo esta muy largo, en un principio iba a hacer un solo cap de los merodeadores peor estaba viajando en el coche y se me ocurrieron ideas geniales por eso no todos los avances están en este cap , sino que estarán en el siguiente

Muchas gracia s a todos ustedes que me han apoyado en mi enfermedad, gracias todos los dioses estoy saliendo adelante y el medico se queda sorprendido al ver mi avance jejeje, no me moriré sin antes terminar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza no se preocupen, muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus hermosos reviews, cuando llegaba del medico, los veía y leía lo que me ponía muy contenta y feliz

Muchas gracias y como sorpresa…. No mejor se darán cuenta en el próximo capitulo

Bueno ahora si, que les pareció el año nuevo en el castello snape?

Al fin se sabe que tipo de animales son los chicos, les gusto la elección, les disgusto, me estarán buscando con una escopeta?, díganme que les pareció ok es importante

Y por fin cat y harry están juntos pero ojo, están el pasado y sirius esta allí. Si chicas teman , ahí habrá problemas, por otro lado lucius ya les echo el ojo a cat y hermione, que creen que opinen los demás?

Los dos thunder – sip severus y lily- sospechan de los chicos los descubrirían o no?,muchos espías en hogwarts y un ataque en breve,

Y lo mas importante, que onda con al lapida?, que esta sucediendo-je yo si se y para que no digan que soy mala les diré, si esta tumba esta llena, y se descubrirá porque severus y los demás no sabían muy bien porque no los recordaban

Ya saben opiniones, cosas o canciones mándenme reviews sean buenos y agrándenme el ego por favor

Para aquellas que les gustan las parejas gracias, cada una es distinta, draco y hermione es mas, no se, amor puro real, de esos amores indestructibles y llenos de confianza

Cat y harry, bueno ellos son otra cosa, tanto el uno como el otro están empezando a mar en pareja ya que ninguno de los dos tuvo algún ejemplo de eso

Ron y luna, jejeje esos dos son la pareja mas divertida que tengo, son geniales luna pone a ron, como su propia madre-molly- lo hace con el pobre de arthur

También se ven otras parejas, vamos ustedes saben quienes son, para las que me decían que no querían ver solo a julian, les diré, desde un principio fue así, Julián tendría ambas chicas pero no se quedaría con ninguna, al menos no del modo romántico que mas de una quisiera, pero no se preocupen, recuerdan que Julián siempre dice que tuvo una amor ne le pasado….. jajajaja…. No diré mas…..

Mándenme sus opiniones y comentarios al respecto prometo actualizar rápido , vean mis otros fic que ya actualice también ok? Besos muchas gracias nuevamente por todo su apoyo

Sin mas los dejo con los avances del prox capitulo:

- Te quiero de inmediato de vuelta, no me importa la misión te regresas en este momento

-Lo siento peor yo tengo novio…. Es el…..

-moriré……….pronto moriré……….

-quédate conmigo harry por favor esta noche quiero estar contigo

-Es es la carta de scarlet cierto?

-mi madre……… era la señuelo de la sacerdotisa?

-mi hijo.. …….tuve un hijo

-es el hombre que desgracio mi vida…….James potter

-quienes son ustedes?

-vaya si que eran buenos en su época

-Sujétenla fuerte chicos, en unos momentos le quitaremos esa arrogancia

-Lo siento Lily….ellos no pudieron…..

-Segura que debemos hacerlo sin los demás?

-Podrían pasar las fiestas con nosotros….mis padres no dirán nada

-Todas las cosas tienen un porque, no debes de dejar que esto te destruya

-Este es mi destino hoy más que nunca estoy segura de eso…..

- vaya ustedes podrían ser buenos merodeadores

-Como diablos quieres que te lo diga, eres inteligente no?, tu eres mi padre……

- no te acerques a severus si no quieres enfrentarte a mi furia

-Como que Lucius intento abusar de ti

-Pueden pasar la s fiestas en mi casa….. mis padres no dirán nada

-Los siento no pude evitarlo, me gustas demasiado

-Como que te iba s a casar con sirius

-como quieres que me ponga , mi padre me odia y mi madre lo odia a el, no se como pudieron casarse siquiera, a leguas se ve que nunca se llevaron bien

-Estas celoso de Jack?...

- se quien eres…….Thunder Raven

-Me gustaría luchar contigo Robin……

-aquí esta ,esa es la ambrosia

-Mi verdadero nombre es Harry James Potter

-diablos mortifagos, como pudieron darse cuenta

-Lo siento pero ustedes no deben luchar

-El señor es mi pastor y nada me faltara……

-En la honorable familia black, la ambrosía se le da al primer hijo y este se la regala a su prometida, ala mujer con al piensa pasar su vida, dime te gustaría ser esa persona?

-rápido digan quiénes son si no quieren que les hagamos algún hechizo

- no pueden ir a luchar están muy jóvenes

- a veces solo un soldado puede hacer la diferencia entre ganar o perder la batalla

-adiós…… mama…..papa……

-están muertos?????

-El día de hoy es un día oscuro y triste hoy despedimos a unos valientes jóvenes que sacrificaron su vida…..

El próximo capitulo será

Capitulo 24: De merodeadores, secretos e identidades secretas


	25. Cap24: De merodeadores, identidades

**Capitulo 24: De merodeadores, secretos e identidades secretas**

Bon Jovi - One wild night

Pink - Stupid girls

Alejandro sanz- amiga mía

Miguel bose y Shakira-Si tu no vuelves

Rihana- Umbrella

Soraya- De repente

Tokyo Hotel-The love is dead

Belinda Carlisle- Leave a light on for me

Enya-May it be

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado.

Gabriel García Márquez _(1927-?) Escritor colombiano._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

En el pasado, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban ansiosos aun por el baile anterior, no había ningún chico que no lo comentara emocionado, a pesar de que se habían clases

-Es completamente necesario que vayamos a clases?- iba diciendo ron a los demás mientras caminaban por los pasillos de hogwarts no habían ido a desayunar pues habían estado buscando en los primeros pisos algún acceso violado o algo raro en el castillo

- es nuestra obligación- le dijo hermione mientras leía un libro- además, si vamos a presentar los exámenes , debemos dar un excelente desempeño

- eso lo dices porque eres una fanática- se quejo ron- harry amigo tu estas de mi lado no es así?

Solo basto una significativa mirada de Catherine para que harry ignorara a su amigo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de disculpa

- ah, entonces ni te pregunto a ti mi estimado Brad…..- se burlo ron para después hacer una pobre imitación de un látigo

-no , y si fuera tu , iría gustoso a clases- empezó a decir draco mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- o si no ellas, le dirán a luna…..

Ron se lo pensó mejor y no comento nada mas de camino a la primera clase

Pociones todos los séptimos grados

Como ya eran cursos de séptimo , había menos alumnos por cada materia, de tal forma que se podían juntar todas las casas en un mismo salón, las clases eran mas difíciles claro, peor los alumnos que estaban en ellas habían demostrado sus conocimientos para poder afrontarlas

-y para colmo nosotros haremos éxtasis para todas las materias- seguía refunfuñando ron mientras llegaba al salón, que como recordaban era en las mazmorras

Dentro se encontraron con los Merodeadores , a Lily, a Severus, Lucius, Rodolphus Lestrange- un atractivo chico de cabellos canelas- y a otros alumnos mas

Los espías se sentaron juntos en la parte trasera del salón, para poder vigilar a los demás, vieron que Lucius los mirada malamente mientras que los merodeadores le sacian señas graciosas preguntándoles en silencio porque no habían estado en la cena

Los chicos les iban a contestar, pero en eso llego el profesor Slugorn, un hombre rechoncho y con grueso bigote, a harry por un momento se le hizo familiar pero este profesor se veía, algo ansioso, alegre

- vaya bueno chicos me alegro que todos hayan venido hoy, aunque por el baile de ayer no creía que eso fuera posible, después se dirigió hacia los espías y con una sonrisa zalamera les dijo- felicitaciones ustedes son muy buenos artistas y de seguro serán muy famosos aquí… quédense un momento después de clases, quisiera decirles algo mas por favor … muy bien, entonces, hoy empecemos con las pociones, como siempre hagan parejas- dijo el profesor mientras iba moviendo la varita por al pizarra, jóvenes- dijo dirigiéndose a los espías- ustedes hagan equipos con los alumnos de su casa que ya estén aquí, para que no se pierdan en las pociones…. Pueden ser muy difíciles para ustedes

Si el maestro oyó el bufido indignado de Catherine , lo ignoro olímpicamente

Los chicos hablaron entre si y los merodeadores ya les agitaban las manos, a excepción de remus quien había sido jalado literalmente por un nervioso peter

-Supongo que…-había dicho draco quien estaba junto a Catherine y julian quien ya se encaminaba hacia rodolphus

- si no te molesta- le dijo Catherine al rubio mientras lo miraba ansiosamente

- bueno que mas da- dijo draco- no es como si el tuviera miedo

Entonces Catherine se fue a sentar junto a severus y draco junto a lucius, mientras tanto en el lado gryffindor, harry se había ido con lily, hermione junto a james y ron junto a sirius

-Hola-dijo por primera vez Catherine ya que no había habado con severus desde que había llegado

- sabes al menos medir los ingredientes?- le dijo algo brusco severus quien no podía entender porque se sentía alerta junto a esa chica

- puedo hacer mas que eso- respondió de inmediato Catherine ofendida por la pregunta

-si , seguro- le dio severus con una clara mueca de incredulidad-cantante, y también sabes hacer pociones no?

-te has metido con la serpiente equivocada, cariño- le dijo Catherine conteniendo las ganas de hechizar a su padre, diablos era muy arrogante en esa época…..

Harry quien estaba observando todo ese intercambio de palabras, y de hecho no era el único, pues era bien conocido que severus snape no cruzaba palabras con nadie-incluidos los de su misma casa- veían sombrados el velado reto que ambas serpientes se daban

- esto ira muy mal- dijo en voz baja harry

- por que lo dices?- dijo lily a su lado muy interesada

-te puedes meter con ella por lo que quieras- le dijo harry volteando a ver a la pelirroja a los ojos por primera vez- pero jamás te metas con su capacidad de hacer pociones.

Suele ser algo especial par ello….. solo observa y veras- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

algo nerviosa

Y todos pudieron darse cuenta, pues ni siquiera el profesor había apuntado los ingredientes cuando Catherine se había ido al armario a sacar lo que necesitaría, regresando con los materiales al cabo de unos cuantos minutos

El profesor Slugorn quién había dejado de anotar , la veía atentamente mientras la rubia prendía un pequeño fuego donde coloco el caldero con cuidado

-señorita..smith…. me podría decir que esta haciendo?- dijo nerviosamente el profesor

Catherine molesta por el pequeño intercambio de palabras con su futuro padre, miro al profesor de tal manera que el pobre hombre sintió miedo…

- estoy haciendo la poción que usted pidió….-dijo la chica sin verlo mientras comenzaba a picar pedazos , con una agilidad y delicadeza que severus quedo asombrado

- pero si aun no coloco todos los ingredientes…-comenzó a decir el profesor con dificultad

Entonces Catherine sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y después de bajar un poco su fuego le dijo al profesor calmadamente

- obviamente esto es una poción ,de _anticongelamiento extremo_, por eso ha escrito los polvos de cenizas de fénix junto a los cristales de témpanos del antártico- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mudo- no hay que ser un erudito para saber que además de eso se necesitan, lazo del diablo, sangre de llora sangre, veneno de cascabel de fuego, y espinas de dragón noruego

Severus asombrado volteo a ver los ingredientes, era algo que ni el mismo se había dado cuenta

- muy bien señorita smith y dígame , porque estos ingredientes van juntos?

Catherine dio un resoplido

-bien- dijo con parsimonia- las cenizas de fénix son un buen catalizador de calor pero por las propiedades mismas de estas ,deben de tener un freno o literalmente alguien se calcinaría, por ello de los cristales de témpanos , que actúan como freno para las propiedades de las cenizas, además ahí usted ha agregado, espinas de dragón noruego, por ello se que es para consumo humano

-perfecto señorita smith- dijo slugorn asombrado- 15 puntos para slytherin y dígame querida quien el ha enseñado tan bien el sabio arte de las pociones

- mi padre- dijo Catherine dirigiéndose ahora a un sorprendido severus- quien es el mejor pocionista que he conocido, desde chica he aprendido, aunque en realidad, mi padre es un sujeto realmente exasperante , un patán, engreído y arrogante……… me enseño otras cosas mas aparte de bailar y cantar………- y después de barrer con al mirada a severus la chica sin hacer caso a nadie mas siguió troceando sus ingredientes-

Severus no entendía porque la chica se había enojado tanto, aunque la verdad estaba sorprendido y admirado por los conocimientos ne pociones de la chica, la observo por un momento y pudo ver que realmente le tenia afecto a las pociones no solo era una pose, decidió que se disculparía con ella en cuanto acabara al clase así que se dirigió por los materiales, ya que estaba seguro que esa chica no le dirigiría la palabra y ella misma haría la poción

-se ve que tiene carácter- dijo lily a harry quién seguía observando a la rubia

- y eso no es nada- dijo con un suspiro el chico- es igual a su padre…….un par de orgullosos- harry supo que a la chica le había dolido el comentario de su padre y ahora demostraría ser digan de su atención, solo esperaba que fuera fuerte….severus claro, porque Catherine, bueno ella era otra cosa….

Catherine estaba molesta , pero como siempre el elaborar pociones, la relajaba a tal grado que era prácticamente inconciente de la atención que atrajo su pequeña disputa con su padre, la chica estaba concentrada como siempre que hacia pociones, se había sujetado ya el cabello hacia atrás usando un pequeña liga haciendo que algunos pequeños mechones cayeran en su frente dándole un aspecto algo descuidado pero sin embargo mas atrayente, severus no fue el único que lo observo, también era vigilada atentamente por Lucius

- supongo que no harás nada cierto?- dijo Draco un poco molesto por la intensa mirada de su padre para al rubia

-ella tiene pareja?- dijo Lucius sin prestarle mucha atención a Draco

- define pareja….-dijo Draco después de pensarlo, habían quedado de no decir quienes eran pareja pero dudo pues su deber era proteger a Catherine de las sinceramente dudosas ideas de su padre, según el acuerdo tácito con harry quien haría lo mismo con hermione

-o sea que es libre…..- dijo Lucius- bueno no cambia en nada si hubiera tenido pareja…..

- de que hablas?- dijo Draco

- nada que te importe, pero …. Harás que ella me hable…- dijo Lucius de modo practico moviéndose el rubio cabello platinado

-En tus sueños- dijo Draco de inmediato, sin verlo, toda su atención puesta en la poción

- como dices?- dijo Lucius incrédulo- creo que aun no lo entiendes bien … yo mando tu obedeces…….. sin replicar y sin dudar

- y al parecer tu no tienes buena audición- dijo Draco viéndolo fijamente entonces- pero te lo diré mas claramente….. no te acerques a Brittany o a Kim , ni siquiera pienses en ellas, o te enseñare muchas formas de dolor, créeme Malfoy…..conozco muchas formas de dañarte y jamás verán en mi dirección

-me estas amenazando?- dijo lucius pálido de furia pues nunca nadie lo había enfrentado de ese modo a excepción de esos estupidos merodeadores

- oh no, esto no es una amenaza- dijo draco- es una advertencia, trata acercarte a ellas o dañarlas de algún modo y veras lo que hace una verdadera serpiente- después de terminar de decir eso, draco ignoro al rubio mientras su atención volvía en la poción-

Mientras eso pasaba con ellos Harry se estaba sintiendo cada vez mas cómodo con Lily, al principio el chico- que-vivió , había estado nervios , pues era tal su ansia por conocer a sus padres, que se había mostrado tímido y reservado para con ellos, al no saber como comportarse ,y poder descubrir su fachada, pero gracias al incidente entre Severus y Catherine , ambos pudieron establecer una conversación normal y tranquila, descubriendo de paso que tenían muchas cosas en común

- si te lo juro- le estaba diciendo lily- yo pensaba que lo que hacia, como desaparecer libros o que el cabello de mi hermana se hiciera verde, era cosa de mi imaginación- se reían juntos mientras la poción humeaba en el caldero- fue toda una sorpresa encontrar mi carta de aceptación

- que te dijeron tus padres?- quiso saber harry ansioso

- pues ellos estaban …. Mhhh divertidos a decir verdad- dijo lily- yo tuve la carta una semana en mi cuarto, y no quería enseñárselas, tenia miedo de sus reacciones ya sabes como son los muggles…. No lo creen, o se enojan , tenia miedo de que me castigaran y no me dejaran venir, pero un día me arme de valor y se las enseñe, ellos empezaron a reír y dijeron que seria bueno tener una bruja en la familia, ese mismo día , los tres muy escépticos llegamos al callejón diagon, compramos todas las cosas necesarias- hubieras visto a mi padre con los duendes de gringotts… la única que no estaba muy conforme con eso es mi hermana, se llama petunia y me llama anormal cada vez que voy a casa , pero fuera de eso, todo va muy bien

- me da mucho gusto por ti- dijo harry embelezado ante la platica de lily, el nunca había conocido a sus abuelos y esa historia le alegro mucho- que bueno que aceptaron las cosas bien, uno ya no sabia que esperar de los muggles….

-Y como fue tu descubrimiento como mago jack?- dijo lily mientras le agregaba las púas a la poción

-bueno pues yo…- dijo harry nervioso mientras jugaba con su túnica- lo mió no fue tan sencillo…- dijo armándose de valor además, ella nunca sabría que su historia era sobre ella- mis padres murieron cuando apenas era un bebe y me mandaron a vivir con mis tíos, los cuales siempre me ocultaron que era mago, a pesar de que sabían que mis padres lo eran

-Tus padres eran nacidos de muggles?- dijo lily con atención

- mi madre…. Mi padre era puro….- dijo harry tratando de no ver ala chica a los ojos pues sabia que vería sus esmeraldas reflejadas como un espejo- pero mis tíos odiaban todo lo relacionado con la magia……. Solo hasta que recibí mi carta y bueno que alguien fuera por mi pude hacerlo, hasta ese momento pude darme cuenta que lo mió no era algo malo, sino algo maravilloso, yo era un mago,

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido tíos así Jack- dijo Lily comprensiva- pero supongo que después de que formaste el grupo y se dedicaron a viajar no los has vuelto a ver no?

- el grupo???- dijo harry contrariado y después recordó- ah si , bueno si los veo cada verano…. Pero ya no me molestan mucho…..

La conversación era atentamente seguida por James, quien , por alguna extraña razón, tenia sentimientos encontrados con respecto en ese chico, había algo que lo molestaba demasiado-tal vez su clara cercanía con lily y lo bien que se llevaban a pesar de no haber platicado mucho antes- y por otro lado había algo en ese rubio que hacia que james sacara sus instintos de protección…..entrecerró los ojos para entender pero ni así pudo conseguirlo, dedico el resto de la clase en lanzar miradas reprobatorias y murmuraciones por lo bajo, cada que lily reía de algo que le decía el chico, o cuando se acercaban demasiado

Hermione sonreía divertida ante eso, ya que james claramente estaba celoso, de su propio hijo…. La situación le parecía demasiado divertida y la dejaba a ella haciendo la poción y no es que se quejara demasiado…..

La clase paso de esa manera, mientras sirius y ron conversaban sobre quiddich y hacían distraídamente la poción, Catherine al fin termino, con mucha ventaja sobre los demás , y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo vertió un poco de su perfecta poción en dos frascos uno que se guardo ella misma y otro se lo coloco en la mesa de un asombrado profesor slugorn quien ya tenia planes para esa chica rubia

-es perfecta- dijo slugorn- a la primera oportunidad y pareciera que lo hace siempre … lo suyo querida es un don…. Mis felicitaciones a su padre, me gustaría conocerlo debe de ser todo un erudito

-si claro- dijo cat con todo el sarcasmo que pudo, que los demás notaron pero no dijeron nada la chica susurro un _evanesco_ que dejo limpio su caldero de cualquier rastro de poción - estoy segura que le encantaría , por es un hombre muy ocupado ya sabe….

Entonces Catherine al ver que tenia mucho tiempo libre, saco su libro de pociones- el cual no había abierto en ningún momento de la clase-y empezó a escribir tranquilamente en el, notas, pies de pagina, anotaciones para hacer la poción determinada, mas potente o con menos efectos secundarios, estaba atenta en la tarea tanto que no notaba la insistente mirada de severus en ella

El, se había creído el mejor pocionista en hogwarts, pero ahora, ante el, había una digna contrincante, el chico estaba asombrado, no era que le fuera a decir que era buena, aunque su poción era impecable y la termino rápidamente, lamentaba haberla prejuzgado antes y ahora se estaba perdiendo de una buena platica entre porcionistas, como deseaba platicar con alguien que entendiera ese bello arte, porque aunque Lily era buena , no le tenia mucho amor a las pociones, como de hecho se veía en esa chica ….. bueno después de todo era slytherin no?, ya después podría arreglar eso sin verse tan mal

Unos minutos mas tarde todos estaban embotellando sus pociones, ron estaba muy contento pues su poción había quedado bien , Sirius era muy bueno con pociones y estaba seguro que obtendría una buena calificación, el era le encargado de entregarla así que fue a paso decidido y contento, de regreso Catherine sin verlo a los ojos-pues seguía escribiendo en el libro- le dijo:

-Esa poción esta mas aguada de lo que debería- le espeto tranquilamente

- lo que pasa es que tu eres una maniática de las pociones- le dijo ron de vuelta sarcástico

Harry y Julian esperaban la explosión por parte de la rubia pero para sorpresa de los espías Catherine , empezó a reír con una risa, clara y alegre

- tienes razón- dijo levantando la vista- la influencia de mi padre me pesa mucho en estos momentos

Y entonces comenzó a guardar sus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado

- Muy bien chicos- dijo el profesor slugorn- los felicito, sus pociones están maravillosas, pueden irse y recuerden que el viernes haremos la _veritaserum_ una poción muy complicada, les recomiendo venir relajados ya que esta poción necesita mucha dedicación…………. Nos veremos

Severus iba a decirle algo a Brittany cuando esta se levanto de la mesa en dirección a ala salida, harry despidiéndose calidamente de lily la siguió

-estas emocionada por la _veritaserum_?- dijo jack a la rubia mientras se dirigían ala salida

-si-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- me agrada ya que con mi………-de pronto Catherine cayo al sueño presa de un profundo dolor en el tobillo

Todos los espías se pusieron alertas a esto, ya que paso antes de salir del salón, lily pensó que había alucinado cuando Julián puso su mano dentro de la túnica, en una clara muestra de tener un arma, dentro, claro que lo había aluciando pues al instante siguiente el chico estaba junto a brittany en el suelo

-se tropezó?- dijo un preocupado chico de ravenclaw

- me quema……..-dijo brittany respirando con dificultad…..

- vamos a…..-empezó a decir harry mientras al levantaba en brazos

-la enfermería- completo el profesor – si joven Turner- llévela a la enfermería

-pero….-dijo jack el quería llevarla a la sala de los menesteres para poderle aplicar algún remedio

- si jack llévala a al enfermería- le dijo hermione con una clara mirada de advertencia

- de acuerdo- y entonces harry comenzó a irse en esa dirección mientras Catherine no podía articular palabra alguna pues el dolor en su tobillo era insoportable

Una vez que Catherine y harry llegaron a la enfermería una mas joven poppy llego a atenderlos, mientras iba por una poción y Catherine se quitaba los zapatos y las calcetas, fue cuando harry pudo vislumbrara algo en lo cual no se había percatado nunca

- que es esa marca- dijo harry mientras quitaba las manos de Catherine de una marca que se veía entre rojiza y negra, eran unas letras adornadas

-me la hizo mi padre- dijo la chica con algo de dificultad- me dijo que era para saber siempre donde estoy y para comunicarse conmigo…….. pero nunca me había dolido

-y como es que se ve?- dijo harry poniendo su mano sobre la marca cosa que hizo que rápidamente bajara el dolor

-No se supone que se viera, eso es lo raro, ha vencido a la poción-dijo Catherine mientras veía asombrada al chico- que me has hecho?... ya no tengo dolor

-Tu padre es un hombre muy extraño , como se le ocurre ponerte una marca que duele?- dijo harry ignorando la pregunta de la chica

-No se supone que duela ya te lo dije- dijo Catherine en defensa de su padre y después agrego orgullosa- un snape siempre hará lo que sea por proteger a los suyos….

Mientras eso pasaba ne el pasillo rumbo a la enfermería, severus y lily iban a paso rápido

- preocupado por la chica nueva?- dijo con burla lily

- Veo que tu también- dijo severus- solo quiero saber si esta bien, ya me parecía que la había hecho muy rápido

- no creo que sea buena idea aunque nos vean aquí- dio lily preocupada- bastante extraño es vernos a ti y a mi juntos sin lanzarnos hechizos …..

-entonces para esto existe esto- dijo severus mostrándole un pequeño prendedor que se coloco en la solapa de la túnica al instante se volvió invisible- es un prototipo pero funciona bien

- dame uno- dijo lily a la nada- no quiero que piensen que estoy loca por estar aquí hablando sola- al instante se volvió invisible y ambos reanudaron su marcha hacia la enfermería

Mientras tanto, Catherine empezó a sentir un calor en el pecho y entonces se dio cuenta que provenía de uno de sus dijes

Se saco las cadenas que lleva al cuello, la que le había dado harry era la única que estaba sola la otra tenia la mascara de espía , el relicario de su madre, y entonces harry se percato de un tercer objeto, un pequeño dije de plata con el escudo de la familia snape . y este brillaba con gran intensidad

-que demonios- dijo cat al tiempo que sentía que del dije salía una luz que hacia una proyección en el cuarto, y para sorpresa de ambos espías , severus snape se presento ante ellos en forma de holograma

Harry de inmediato cerro la puerta de la bodega de pociones donde se había ido poppy y corrió las cortinas para alejarlos de la vista de cualquiera que entrase

-Que en nombre todo lo obscuro que hay en el mundo pretendes hacer padre?- dijo Catherine furiosa al rostro que se proyectaba frente así

-Con quien estas?- dijo severus pálido mientras veía el propio rostro de su hija cambiar delante de si

-Con harry- dijo Catherine- por si no lo sabes somos espías y estamos encubiertos, ah y por tu aparición así podrían descubrirnos – dijo sarcásticamente Catherine

-Eso en estos momentos me importa un comino- dijo severus desde el presente

Mientras eso pasaba, ambos espías son notaron como un pequeño _alohomora_ se escuchaba, después dos invisibles figuras entraban a la enfermería algo contrariadas por haber encontrado cerrado el lugar….

Severus le hizo una seña de silencio a lily y esta asintió pudieron ver a dos figuras en una de las camas, gracias la luz matutina se veía el reflejo de ambos chicos uno al lado de otro viendo hacia el frente, estaban agradecidos de no poder ser descubiertos y entonces pudieron oír la voz algo enojada de Brittany

-Supongo que tienes una buena explicación del porque me has llamado de esta manera o no padre? decía la chica enfadada- sentí que mi tobillo era despedazado

- te ha dolido???.. nunca duele- dijo para sorpresa de severus y lily la vino de un hombre , se oía preocupado

-pues te has puesto a pensar que no estamos, en casa?... deben ser cosas de la poción o que se yo- dijo Catherine- y bueno me quieres decir porque me llamaste a riesgo de que descubran nuestro juego?

-tiene que estar el aquí?- dijo el hombre enfadado, de seguro refiriéndose a jack

- por supuesto, de no ser por el estaría retorciéndome por el calabozo de pociones dijo Catherine y agarro fuertemente la mano de harry

Severus le dirigió una mala mirada a harry y después agrego

- Te quiero de inmediato de vuelta, no me importa la misión te regresas en este momento- le espeto firmemente

-Ah y supongo que es ahora cuando me muestro sumisa y me regreso a casa no?- dijo Catherine- yo tengo aquí un trabajo que hacer padre y ni tu ni nadie evitara que lo haga antes de irme

- tu no entiendes- dijo severus- es imprescindible que vuelvas, a un mas, que vuelvan todos …..

- que sucede?- dijo Catherine un poco mas alerta

- no puedo decirlo por aquí, siento que la conexión esta siendo rastreada…….

-no podemos regresar así nada mas, estaríamos poniendo en peligro al vida de mucha gente……

-la demás gente no me importa…. Solo me importas tu…..-dijo severus

-Ahora realmente me preocupas padre….-dijo Catherine mas suavemente- dime que sucede porque has hecho esto, seque tu nunca harías algo de este calibre si no fuera realmente necesario

- no puedo decírtelo pero debes saber que es necesario, hable con … buena esa lunática y dice que no puede regresarlos ella, ustedes tiene n que regresar por sus propios medios…. Hazlo esta noche y listo

- pero y….-dijo cat

- ya veremos como solucionamos eso….. regresen cuanto antes- dijo severus ya mas tranquilo

Catherine agacho al cabeza un momento y para después levantarla

- tu me has enseñado a que no debo dejar las cosas a medias que seria del orgullo de nuestra familia?...lo siento padre, tengo que quedarme por ti y por mi….. no puedo dejar las cosas a medias

- eres una insensata- dijo severus enojado

-aprendí del mejor- dijo al chica con una sonrisa- peor no te preocupes, a diferencia de harry yo no quiero hacerme al heroína y ahora se que debo protegerme mas de lo debido.. creo que todos lo haremos, así que puedes estar tranquilo, que nosotros estaremos a alerta

-protege a los tuyos….-dijo severus lentamente-

Severus del pasado se quedo con los ojos abiertos….ese era el lema de su familia….

Como podría saberla ese señor?.. bueno no era todo faltaba un trozo pero seria demasiado que el la supiera……..

-y nunca nada temas…-termino Catherine

-nunca lograre ganarte una discusión verdad cathy?- dijo el hombre con suavidad- esta bien , quédense pero tu……gryffindor- escupió la palabra-…….. te juro que si no la proteges, te lo haré pagar caro, recuerda mi poción _versus animalux_ …..tiene tu nombre en la botella……

-lo haré con mi vida- dijo harry con una sonrisa- no se preocupe….saldremos de esta, como siempre…..

-eso espero …… bueno me voy, tengo que ver el porque te dolió ….. nuestra conexión no debería doler…… la mía no lo hizo

Eso era demasiado para harry quien pregunto

- usted también tiene una marca como ella?- dijo incrédulo, ya que al pensar en su serio y duro profesor con un tatuaje era demasiado para el…..

-si una palabra sale de esto………-amenazo el hombre

-Si lo se, no sabré ni por donde vino cierto?- dijo ya mas irónicamente

- creo que el estar allí esta causando mella en mi apariencia de malvado maestro manipulador no es así?- dijo ya con un suspiro algo cansado- bueno iré a ver a mis pequeñas serpientes, tendré que pensar en nuevas formas de castigo entonces, el ciclo esta por empezar y debo de arreglar las cosas, tengan las espaldas vigiladas y no confíen en nadie

- ni siquiera en ti?- dijo cat maliciosa

- ni siquiera en mi…… de nadie solo ustedes….-dijo severus y entonces desapareció

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos digiriendo las cosas

- es muy extraño que mi padre se haya arriesgado tanto- decía brittany

-Yo no entiendo como es que pudo contactarte aquí…..- dijo harry y oyeron ruidos extraños – será mejor que después hablemos de esto, además los demás deben de enterarse…..a todo esto donde diablos están los demás

Severus y lily pudieron agazaparse hacia una pared ya que poppy entraba a la sala

- estas puertas….. Juro que estaba abierta- decía la enfermera mientras revisaba las etiquetas de varias botellitas- bien empecemos con esta

Entonces Catherine se levanto de un salto ágilmente

- mire ya estoy bien y no habrá necesidad de eso- dijo la chica sacudiendo su ropa- será mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde ala siguiente clase

-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo apresurado harry mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano- el servicio medico aquí es realmente bueno….

Ambos chicos salieron disparados de la puerta dejando a una perpleja poppy

- pero si no le he dado nada- dijo la enfermera en un susurro

Tanto harry como Catherine, ajenos a que era cercanamente espiados por dos chicos invisibles seguían caminando apresurados

- donde estarán los demás-dijo entonces brittany abriendo una libro de pastas gruesas que había sacado hábilmente de sus ropas

- no puedes sacar eso aquí- le dijo alarmado jack- y si alguien te ve?

- nadie de aquí podría distinguir un equipo de rastreo aunque supieran de lo que se trata-dijo la chica sin verlo- donde estarán?- y entonces con su palma algunas partes del libro abierto comenzaron a brillar

Severus y lily no podían ver que había en ese libro puesto que estaban detrás de ellos y el libro era pequeño, pero si se sorprendieron con lo de equipo de rastreo

- ah aquí están- dijo harry- los chicos están….. Como no pude imaginarlo, Ro…quiero decir Taylor en las cocinas mientras que, kim y brad están en los campos del colegio, y nick en la torre de astronomía

- deben de estar buscando la fuente de energía- dijo pensativamente Catherine- bueno ahora no podemos decirle s nada, será mejor que lo hagamos esta noche. Alguna excusa convincente?

- canciones nuevas?- dijo el chico tentativamente

- ya sabia que no solo me atraías por tu cara bonita- dijo al chica dándole un rápido beso en los labios al chico y a continuación apretar uno de sus aretes, el cual emitió un pequeño y casi imperceptible brillo- listo ahora vamos a la siguiente clase para no levantar sospechas

- de acuerdo, no lo creo- dijo casi para si mismo- no llevamos ni una semana aquí y ya tenemos problemas

- querido…… y eso que aun no empezamos- dijo Catherine corriendo para no llegar tarde

Tanto severus como lily se quedaron un momento mas en el pasillo y después de ver que nadie mas los pudiera observar se quitaron el instrumento de invisibilidad

- mhhh supongo que eso los hace sospechosos- dijo lily casi con pena

-…..iré a ver que me pueden decir en la central tu no los dejes sin vigilancia- dijo severus escuetamente, por algún extraño motivo no el gusto el beso de la brittany hacia jack

Una vez que harry como Catherine llegaron al aula, se encontraron con los demás quienes se veían agitados por la carrera que había dado, antes de que alguien dijera algo harry les lanzo una mirada de advertencia, diciéndoles a la vez, a que hablarían mas tarde

Una vez que las clase de la mañana se habían acabado, los espías se encontraban en los jardines del colegio merendando tranquilamente

-se dieron cuenta que estudios muggles es obligatoria en séptimo y no solo eso, sino todas las optativas son obligatorias aquí- decía un indignado Taylor mientras leía y releía su horario en busca de algún fallo

-son muchos exámenes, casi el doble a diferencia de nuestra época es cierto- dijo draco pensativo

-porque razón , habrán cambiado el plan de estudios?- dijo harry mientras bebía un poco de jugo

- que nadie lee historia de hogwarts????- dijo hermione fastidiada al tiempo que comenzaba a escribir ne una hoja de pergamino

Ante el silencio inmediato de todos nick no pudo menos que poner cara culpable y agregar

- realmente no necesitas respuesta a eso cierto linda?- dijo al chico aparentando lucir apenado

Hermione hizo un mohín de fastidio y entonces explico

- como ya saben la mayoría de los magos aquí presentes estarán en la futura guerra, y gracias a los conocimientos muggles de los mortifagos…. Hubieron miles de muertes muggles, sin encontrar a algún culpable ya que se debían cosas normales y de apariencia casual, por eso el ministerio , hizo que el plan de estudios se modificara para que no se conociera mucho de la forma muggle de vivir, para que no fuera utilizada en su contra, si alguna vez han ido a una clase de estudios muggles se darían cuenta que solo enseñan el funcionamiento de algunos aparatos y algunas costumbres, no a la forma de vivir como uno

- a mi me toco- dijo Catherine con una mueca sarcástica- ver como los muggles festejan el halloween y la manera que nos pintan a las brujas da asco

-es una manera de prevención- dijo hermione- pero es por eso que en nuestra época solo es optativa lo de asuntos muggles

-y ahora bien a lo que realmente interesa- dijo Julián con aspecto distraído para voltear hacia donde esta Catherine- que diablos te paso en pociones?

Harry fue el encargado- después de una mirada de Catherine- de contar que fue lo que paso incluso de la llamada de severus desde el presente, no sabrían decir quien fue le mas sorprendido si la boca literalmente de julian- quien nunca nadie lo había visto así- o la de hermione igual de sorprendida

- pero es imposible- dijo Julián y en un rápido movimiento tomo sin mucho cuidado el tobillo de Catherine recibiendo una protesta enfadada de la chica y quitándole los zapatos y las calcetas reviso aquella marca que aun se sentía caliente bajo su tacto, era nuevamente invisible, pero el damphire sabia perfectamente donde estaba la marca pues el estaba íntimamente ligado a ella

- aun recuerdo- dijo vagamente mientras colocaba el tobillo de Catherine sobre su regazo y seguía analizando, parecía que incluso se había olvidado de que estaban todos- cuando hicimos esto, eras muy pequeña y fue justo después de que te enfermaras …severus estaba preocupado, y empezó a dejar volar su imaginación pensando en que pasaría si te descubrieran, si supieran de quien eras hija, un secuestro , un rapto….. entonces lo decidió, era un hechizo poderoso, un poco de magia negra tal vez…..pero nada que pudiera lastimarte, es solo un hechizo localizador…. No entiendo… no puedo entender porque te ha lastimado

- ok julian comienzas a asustarme…. Y tengo la increíble necesidad de recuperar mi pierna por muy atractivo que sea que la hayas convertido en una especie de fetiche- dijo Catherine y con cuidado saco su pierna del regazo del chico- ahora respira y tranquilízate, seguramente como ya te dije fue algo por el cambio de tiempos es todo, se que ni tu ni severus hubieran hecho algo para lastimarme, solo que no esperen que un hechizo del presente funcione igual ne el pasado

- pero es que eso significa que tal vez algunos hechizos nuestros, los nuevos, al menos, no funcionen correctamente aquí- dijo hermione- eso nos complicaría mucho las cosas….

- y nadie se ha puesto a pensar porque le profesor snape ha hecho eso?- dijo ron y recibió una mirada de reprimenda por parte de harry- de acuerdo-rodó los ojos- raven….. porque raven quería que volviéramos?

- eso es también extraño- dijo harry- el no haría nada porque no regresáramos con una misión incompleta

- algo debido e haber pasado haya tal vez- dijo Catherine- algún ataque tal vez?

- no, no creo que sea algo de alla- dio hermione- debe de ser algo de aquí- y al no poder interferir con el pasado no lo pueden decir- dijo la chica- debemos prestar mas cuidado y hacer un entrenamiento mas duro a fin de estabilizar la perdida de nuestra magia y mejorar nuestras habilidades físicas

- no te olvides de estas- le dijo Catherine mientras se levantaba un poco la falda y ahí en el muslo había un pequeñísimo revolver- si nuestra magia no funciona esta preciosa lo hará

-de todas formas será mejor que no nos confiemos no sabemos que podemos encontrar en esta época- dijo julian- hay que buscara ese emisario cuanto antes

- yo ya hice mi parte- dijo hermione- pregunte y aparte de nosotros nadie mas ha entrado a hogwarts. Lo que nos pone de dos, o no esta aquí o esta disfrazado

- no creo que este aquí- dijo seriamente harry- debe estar buscando ayuda con voldemort

- conociendo la ansia de poder de tom-dijo julian – seguramente sea cierto, debe de haberse reunido con el

- Me he estado preguntando- dijo entonces draco- julian en esta época ya estabas con el cierto?. No crees que seria buena idea que trataras de ver que oyes, usando tu apariencia verdadera claro

Todos miraron a julian sonrientes, como no se les había ocurrido, era cierto julian estaba en esta época también y podría conseguir algo de información, julian iba a responderles cuando fueron interrumpidos por un sirius black que llegaba corriendo

- necesito refugio- dijo el chico y se coloco detrás de Catherine la cual estaba sentada al lado de harry

- que paso?- dijo ron ansioso al ver a sirius tan nervioso

-moriré- dijo sirius- me vana a matar

- a que te refieres?- dijo hermione rápidamente a la defensiva- quien te persigue

- remus……-dijo sirius teatralmente y comenzó a explicar al ver la cara de confusión de los demás- es que como iba yo a saber……. Bueno acabábamos de comer y tenia ganas de un postre, remus siempre tiene chocolate en su baúl así que fui por un poco y me lo comí, yo no sabia lo juro, que era chocolate único, difícil de conseguir por su sabor y para terminar el ultimo que tenia remus………

-Y eso que?- dijo cat sin entender

- no lo conocen. Lunático es un fanático del chocolate, cuando vaya a al torre se dará cuenta de inmediato y yo seré un cadáver…….-dijo abrazando ala pelirroja con fuerza despertando sensaciones olvidadas en la chica

-no creo que sea para tanto- dijo harry queriendo que su padrino se separara de cat-remus se ve muy tranquilo

Como conjurado por un hechizo convocador remus salio del castillo con rapidez, detrás de el iban un totalmente divertido james y un asustado peter

-sirius black- bramo el castaño sorprendiendo a los espías- como te has atrevido

- se los dije- dijo sirius con teatro- antes de morir me gustaría un ultimo deseo- dijo con voz trágica

Remus había llegado con paso firme y realmente se veía furioso, a su lado, James trataba de contener una risa y peter se mordía las uñas nervioso, remus vio por unos momentos al castaño quién todavía acariciaba el tobillo de Catherine y no pudo evitar que el lobo dentro de el, se pusiera furioso por alguna extraña razón .. desde que llego el sintió eso por el chico, cosa que nunca le había pasado

-como te atreviste…- dijo remus en tono peligroso- tu entre todas las personas del mundo?... tu mi amigo traicionarme de esa manera

- creo que merezco un ultimo deseo- dijo sirius- un beso de una bella dama tal vez- dijo agarrándole las manos a Catherine quien estaba incrédula ante lo visto

- todo por un chocolate?- dijo entonces a voz susurrante de hermione- habrá que ver

Entonces remus ofendido hasta la medula se volteo hacia hermione

-lo lamento por ella- dijo james sin creerlo

-solo un chocolate?- dijo remus incrédulo

-si después de todo no es como si se acabara el mundo no es así?- dijo hermione encogiéndose de hombros

-ella tenia testamento?- dijo sirius a julian en un susurro- ….lo necesitara

- solo un chocolate?- repitió remus escupiendo las palabras- el chocolate es una de las maravillas creadas por el hombre, ese sabor, el cacao, la textura y querida chica- dijo entonces poniéndose a la altura de hermione- el chocolate que ese ex-amigo se comió era un único y legendario chocolate maya, se consiguen muy pocos de el pues las semillas de caco deben se cultivadas en lo mas profundo de las selvas mayas de América………. Es casi imposible conseguirlo aquí, y ese chocolate estaba guardado y reservado para una ocasión especial …. Yo iba disfrutarlo y este , este……….

- no es como si no pudieras conseguirlo- dijo ron – además yo tengo muchos si quieres uno- dijo y empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos sacando un paquete arrugado que había encontrado en su baúl esa mañana , dentro de el había muchos chocolates distintos, luna debió de habérselo empacado conociendo su afición a los dulces-

- no es así de fácil esos dulces yo puedo- había empezado a decir remus cuando vio uno de los pequeños chocolates que contenía ese paquete- ese es chocolate suizo…. Y ese noruego???- dijo abalanzándose sobre ron

- supongo, mi no……- dijo ron y carraspeo al ver la mirada dura de cat- nuestra representante debió haberlos empacado

- y dices que me los das?- dijo remus incrédulo- pero si este chocolate es carísimo y muy raro

Ron le sonrió y le tedio la bolsa para que se diera un buen banquete de ellos

-y podríamos conseguir ese chocolate azteca no?- dijo harry viendo hacia julian

- muy bien muy bien- dijo julian sabiendo que tendría que ser le que fuera hasta otro continente por aquello- pero a la próxima les toca a ustedes- dijo levantándose y marchándose hacia el castillo

- a donde va?- dijo james confundido

-por chocolate- dijo hermione como si nada

Remus no perdido de vista a julian aun sintiendo ese enojo contra el chico sin motivo aparente

- les debo al vida- dijo sirius saliendo de detrás de Catherine- lastima, me hubiera gustado es e beso- dijo coqueto guiñándole el ojo a Catherine

- no tientes a tu suerte black- dijo remus mientras devoraba un chocolate- tu aun estas en peligro

Sirius puso tal cara de espanto que los demás se echaron a reír

-ustedes se han ganado mi respeto- dijo entonces solemnemente james al tiempo que sacaba un pequeña snitch de su bolsillo y comenzaba a jugar con ella, por mas que trataba de quitarse esa manía no podía- no solo han evitado el asesinato de padfoot, sino que han tranquilizado a moony…

- padfoot y moony?- dijo draco con una aparecerte cara de incomprensión

- ya que se ve que no son malos les diré- dijo james sentándose sin dejar de jugara a atrapar la snitch - nosotros hacemos muchas travesuras en el colegio….pero para que nos descubran sierpe tenemos nombres secretos

- sirius es padfoot, remus es moony , peter es wormtail y yo soy prongs……- dijo james

- y en que se basan para llamarse así?- dijo ron sonriente

- bueno en nada en especial- lo silencio remus con una mirada de advertencia- son solo nombres que se nos ocurrieron- dijo mientras saboreaba le chocolate

-y porque se salieron?- quiso saber peter

- no queríamos desperdiciar una día como este comiendo en el comedor- dijo draco automáticamente

En eso la pequeña snitch se escapo de las manos de james y se dirigió hacia harry quien al atrapo ágilmente y con una férrea seguridad

- vaya eres bueno- se asombro sirius- juegas al quiddich?

- si…. En mi antiguo equipo era el buscador- dijo harry

- aquí también se juega, una lastima que no vayan a quedarse todo el año, - dijo remus- james es buscador y sirius es cazador….

-tu no juegas?- quiso saber hermione

- no, no puedo me enfermo continuamente y eso- dijo remus evitando al mida de hermione

-y yo soy malo- dijo peter como quien dice que el cielo es azul

La copa se ha disputado en hogwarts- dijo sirius- por eso también hay enemistades con las casa, cada una la quiere para si …..

-este año será nuevamente nuestra- dijo james orgulloso- soy el mejor buscador de esta escuela

- yo creo que jack es mejor- dijo Catherine casi sin pensarlo- deberían verlo volar

- es cierto- dijo ron asintiendo- sierpe que juega toma la snitch primero que nadie……..

-debo admitirlo- dijo draco- es bueno….

-me gustaría comprobarlo- dijo james entonces dirigiéndole a harry una mirada de pura incredulidad-

-cuando quieras- dijo harry de inmediato ya que a pesar de que ese chico era su futuro padre, nunca nadie lo había visto tan incrédulamente en cuestión del quiddich

Minutos mas tarde, mientras planeaban como seria el encuentro, llego julian nuevamente , un poco mas despeinado de lo acostumbrando, en sus manos llevaba una caja de madera finamente tallada que le entro a remus y este a pesar de su reticencia la tomo y leyó

-Chocolates mayas.-exclamo remus emocionado levantándose de inmediato y a pesar de que casi se había acabado los chocolates de ron abrió la caja y se comió uno de esos exóticos chocolates

-creo que ti tienes una adicción – le dijo con cuidado Catherine- de todas formas porque te gusta tanto?

-me hace sentir bien- dijo remus encogiéndose de hombros

-el chocolate tiene propiedades físicas, los antiguos habitantes de la tierra decían que daba poder y energía además es un excelente afrodisíaco- dijo hermione con coquetería

Mientras julian se había sentado al lado de Catherine quien lo miro rápidamente y el chico negó con al cabeza, ya hablarían mas tarde

Remus se puso rojo después de lo dicho por hermione y quedo con medio chocolate en la boca

-además- dijo maliciosa Catherine- dicen que si comes chocolate en luna

llena……obtienes los poderes de los licántropos

Los merodeadores se quedaron quietos ante lo dicho por al rubia mirando nerviosamente a todos lados

- eso es un mito no?- dijo peter nervioso

- claro que no- dijo Catherine- incluso se dice que les ayuda mucho a los licántropos el tomar chocolate antes y después de cada transformación de esta forma el chocolate ayuda al lobo interior a no ser tan salvaje y feroz

Los merodeadores se quedaron tan quietos que incluso harry no pudo sentir algo de pena por remus quien trataba de que no se notara su afición tan extraña , iba a decir algo cuando llego lily corriendo a donde estaban ellos

- los he estado buscando- dijo y le dijo a harry y a cat una rápida mirada- todo este tiempo han estado aquí?

- si comiendo- dijo james agradecido por la llegada de su chica

-bueno pues es hora de las clases de la tarde y ya saben que ala profesor a mc gonagall no el gusta que lleguemos tarde a clase

Todos se levantaron. Los merodeadores mas rápidamente y agradecidos por al interrupción y se marcharon rumbo al castillo, lily noto ese cambio pero decidió preguntárselo después a james

Mientras los espías los seguían harry tomo de la mano a Catherine para después susurrarle al oído

- eres malvada- dijo en un susurro divertido

- lo se- dijo al chica contenta de tener a harry a su lado

Mas tarde cuando las clases habían acabado, los espías estaban en el salón que había sido adecuado para ser su "estudio" platicando sobre las clases y lo que harían a continuación

- el callejón diagon es muy diferente- dijo Julián- en esta época yo no aparecía mucho por allí ya que me gustaba mi soledad, iba en las noches ,si ,pero por razones diferentes, a la luz del día, es mas oscuro, se nota que habrá una guerra, se huele el peligro en todos lugares . no puedo aparecer ahí sin que alguien se de cuenta de donde estoy y se sabría inmediatamente que estamos aquí…-

- entonces plan A tachado- dijo ron malicioso- turno del plan B

- ellos están haciendo un ejercito- dijo Julián- los oí en el nocturn - sangres limpias por supuesto, dicen que hay un chico que llego y que tiene buenas ideas

- me apostaría mi cuenta en gringotts a que es red dead- dijo hermione- porque habrá venido el

- no lo se- dijo julian- para ser sincero pensé que red sky era idóneo para el trabajo después de todo…. Ella también estuvo aquí en esta época ……

- debemos estar listos y entrenar- dijo harry- si es verdad lo del ejercito van a atacar el callejón o algún lugar muggle

- y disfrazarlo como atentado terrorista – dijo Catherine entendiendo- si puedo verlo, debemos estar alertas, leer le profeta, el quisquilloso

- y si vamos a DS?- dijo draco- podrían ayudarnos

- no eso lo dejaremos en ultimo lugar- dijo Julián- porque si no lily y severus podrían darse cuenta y notar que estamos aquí, como dijo gama en esta misión estamos totalmente solos

-y hablando de gamma-dijo ron preocupado- ya han podido comunicarse con ella?

- no, no hemos podido- dijo hermione- las conexiones están malas, falta magia , no se, pero no he podido establecer ninguna conexión con ella

- bueno, entonces a lo que venimos, conseguir la ambrosia-dijo Catherine- ya nos hemos hecho amigos de los merodeadores pero para llegar a ella tendremos que conseguir mas que eso

- necesitamos registrar su habitación- dijo hermione mirando seriamente a ron y a harry

- no creo que podamos ya que difícilmente nos dejan a solas- dijo ron- creo que saben que podríamos encontrar algo

-debe de estar en su baúl- analizo draco- si es un regalo de su familia debe de estar ahí, pero como conseguir que no estén el suficiente tiempo

- debemos alejarlos a todos- dijo harry- para que no haya sospechas……… un momento…. unas horas

-un concierto?- dijo hermione- seria idóneo tendrían que estar allí

- pero como lograremos hacerlo- dijo ron- si nosotros también debemos estar allí

-solo algunos- dijo Julián- unos en el concierto otros…….imágenes astrales

- es perfecto- dijo hermione- pero como?

- yo tratare de arreglar eso- dijo Julián – pero entonces hay que ensayar…..

Entonces empezaron a tocar algunos acordes y a escribir canciones, lo cual para todos resulto algo reconfortante, el saberse lejos de su propio tiempo, de su realidad, los hacia vulnerables, algo que jamás reconocerían, pero, al hacer música, escribir las canciones, los hacia sentir nuevamente en casa

Tal vez, el mas afectado por ello era julian, nadie salvo el mismo, sabia las atrocidades que había hecho en su pasado, eran cosas que ni siquiera a Catherine le había dicho, tal vez si lo hiciera la furia de la pelirroja se volcara contra el, no, nadie debía saber todo lo que había hecho en el pasado no podría con las miradas de reproche y las acusaciones que seguramente vendrían de los demás, le bastaban las suyas propias, al oír los gritos y el dolor que había provocado, en las noches cuando no tenía a nadie a su lado…..

- y esa letra?- le dijo hermione a Catherine mientras veía sus notas en el pergamino que tenia la rubia

-es solo una idea- dijo cat- he visto muchas cosas en la sala común de slytherin tanto en esta época como en la otra y esa canción……

-hará que te tengas que cuidar si la cantas en cualquiera de las épocas- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- le ponemos música?

Y ambas comenzaron a reír perversamente

- chicas- suspiro ron mientras hacia un acorde con la guitarra- a todo esto harry deberías de ser mas amigable con tus padres, a leguas se ve que los evitas

- es que me da miedo de que puedan reconocerme y que yo eche a perder todo- se defendió el moreno

- no pasara- lo tranquilizo draco- tus padres apenas tienen tiempo de mirarse el uno al otro , no repararan en ti aunque te muestres en tu verdadera forma, de todos modos, lo único que tienes en común son los ojos, tu padre no le vería los ojos a otro hombre y tu madre, bueno no creo que haya problema con eso no?

-no lo había visto desde esa perspectiva- dijo harry- tal vez soy demasiado paranoico, de hecho muero de ganas de estar con ellos, de saber como eran en la escuela

- pues adelante- dijo julian- estaremos ocupados y eso seria de gran ayuda para nuestros planes

-eso haré- dijo harry sonriendo como a alguien a quién se le había adelantado la navidad

Días después, todos veían el resultado de esa sugerencia, harry a penas y se despegaba de lily con quien había trazado una amistad casi inmediatamente, para la evidente molestia de james y el despertar de los celos de Catherine, quien si bien no lo diría , le molestaba el hecho de que el moreno apenas la viera, y le robara esos besos que a ella le encantaban, pero no tenía tiempo de eso pues de inmediato sirius al verla sin su acompañante habitual, se había tomado la "molestia" de ser su guía en su vida académica por hogwarts, a la vez que lucius malfoy veía esa amistad con odio profundo

Hermione se reía ante esto y no se percataba que remus intentaba lo mismo con ella, pues, a pesar de las continuas quejas de draco, hermione se había encontrado con alguien a quien también le apasionaban los libros, remus era un gran conversador sobre esto y se pasaban mucho tiempo hablando de las clases y las tareas

Julian y ron mientras tanto se dedicaban a buscara la ambrosia por otras partes del castillo por si Sirius la hubiese escondido, no podían hablar con luna desde la ultima vez y realmente no creían hablar con ella en algún tiempo

Catherine y severus no habían hablado de sus diferencias, la chica evitaba al pelinegro, cada vez que el se acercaba, por temor a no hechizarlo, pues le había dolido demasiado que sobre todo él, su padre, no creyera en sus habilidades de pocionista , y severus se había arrepentido cuando el profesor slugorn les había dicho que la poción de Catherine era, por mucho, la mejor de todo el salón….solo que no sabia como solucionar las cosas con aquella rubia, de hecho, cada vez se sentía mas tensión, incluso en las clases de pociones, hermione había dejado de levantar la mano, pues ,cada vez que el profesor preguntaba algo, tanto severus como Catherine respondían desafiantes, estaba claro que ambos eran buenos y ninguno de los dos seria el primero en rendirse en algo como eso

Lucius vio como brittany reía ante algo dicho por sirius y algo dentro de el se revolvió, ella era una sangre pura y estaba tratando con ese traidor a la sangre?, bueno, no tendría que preocuparse mucho ya que esa misma noche arreglaría eso, esa rubia seria suya, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas

El director veía todas estas amistades y celos de una manera divertida, hacia días que no habían habido estallidos entre las casas y eso era bueno, solo se preguntaba cuanto mas duraría esta tranquilidad, arreglo las cosas para que los nuevos alumnos le ayudaran con un proyecto que curiosamente había surgido de repente

Lily sentía algo extraño por harry, se sentía cautivada por el, por su inocencia y por algo.. algo que la hacia sentirse confundida, ella quería a james cosa que le molestaba por su misión en DS pero también sentía algo por ese chico rubio , era muy cercano al lo que sentía por james pero no sabia como describirlo, simplemente ocurrió cuándo el chico de ojos esmeradas la vio de esa manera tan….. Especial

James estaba mas que molesto, ese chico había acaparado totalmente la atención de lily, con al excusa de querer los apuntes, el rubio había estado con ella en la biblioteca muchas horas al día, y cuando el llegaba lo ignoraban olímpicamente, como si no existiera o como si ellos hablaran en una clave en especial

James se sentía realmente molesto y celoso por ello, pues sabia que el chico se quedaría poco tiempo, pero a nadie mas le prestaba tanta atención como a el, en una comida se percato que brittany también se veía molesta , por un momento pensó en aliarse con ella y separarlos , pero veía a lily tan contenta que descarto rápidamente la idea, y no por eso le gustaba que ese rubio estuviera tanto tiempo con su chica

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En otro lugar apartado totalmente de hogwarts, Lord Voldemort ansiaba ya darse a conocer, al fin podía hacerse de todo lo importante, el ministerio de magia, los secretos de hogwarts , el poder supremo y sobre todo la inmortalidad, no había nadie que se interpusiera en su camino, bueno casi nadie, albus dumbledore, el solo hecho de pensar en ese viejo le provocaban nauseas, lo quitaría del camino pronto, lo sabia, tenia un as bajo la manga

El Lord camino imponente por toda esa obscura mansión, sus pasos eran elegantes, soberbios de una hombre acostumbrado a tener todo lo que deseaba, llego hasta una puerta de madera, labrada cuidadosamente y toco, ninguno de sus sirvientes jamás hubiera pensado que el lord tuviera que ir a buscar a alguien pero esta vez era necesario, la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta era tan valiosa para el lord que estaba seguro le daría la victoria

Detrás de la puerta, se oían unos quejidos lastimeros llenos de suplica que no conmovieron para nada al lord, el estaba acostumbrado a eso, pasaba todas las noches e incluso, Él, no se cansaba de ello

Al fin la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hermoso hombre, no joven , pero tampoco mayor, de piel blanca como la leche, finos rasgos, como de aristócrata, barbilla firme y decidida, nariz recta, labios fieros y firmes su cabello castaño revuelto, portaba una bata que cubría su perfecta figura, pectorales firmes, buena musculatura, nacida con ella, tal vez lo que mas impresionaba a primera vista eran esos ojos de un verde acuoso, que cambiaban de color casi sin proponérselo, que en este momento estaban fríos y duros viendo directamente al Lord

A pesar de todo el lord no pudo mas que admirar la fuerza que irradiaba ese hombre y se alegraba en secreto tenerlo de su lado , casi por accidente

-puedo saber el porque de esta interrupción Tom?….-dijo el hombre con voz firme- estaba….cenando……..

Tom…….ese sujeto sabía perfectamente que odiaba es nombre muggle con el que había sido llamado, y entonces al oírlo sabia que estaba enfadado, cenando…… claro…. Voldemort pudo ver un poco en la habitación donde desde una cama había una chica amarrada de pies y manos, al cara llena de sangre , llorando con fuerzas y sacudiéndose en espasmos incontrolables

-lamento interrumpirte……Julian……..-Dijo el Lord con forme voz- pero es algo importante

Julian vio a los ojos de aquel hombre al que no le debía nada, pero al que ayudaba a librarse de esa escoria de humanos que tanto despreciaba el, sus ventajas tenia, como aquella que la estaba esperando en su cama bañada en sangre, tom le daba una joven virgen a diario para satisfacerse, acaricio sus colmillos con su lengua, quería librarse de tom cuanto antes para volver a su presa, quería estar con ella en los últimos momentos de su vida, cuando diera su ultimo aliento

-dime—pidió sin mas al hombre

-el chico que llego ya ha lograr hacer un buen ejercito pero no se si será momento de poner a pelear a las tropas

Julian salio al pasillo cerrando al puerta para acallar los gemidos de dolor de la pobre chica que había dentro para poder pensar un poco mas fríamente, no podía dejar que el hambre que sentía en esos momentos lo dominara….

-déjalo que lo haga, ese chico ha llegado con una buena propuesta, y el mismo ha reunido a toda esa gente, si fallan no habrá nada que perder y si ganan , bueno de una vez y por todas podremos darnos a conocer…….solo se refleja a eso tom, sangre y muerte…… solo espero que no sea tan estupido como se ve, no se muy bien el porque ha a aparecido de la nada y ha llegado con esa propuesta pero bueno, si el quiere atacar hogwarts debemos dejarlo no?, alla el si quiere una muerte

- eso es lo que me preocupa- le dijo el lord- el se demasiado confiado en ganar y mas adelante representa una amenaza para nuestros planes?

-entonces….-dijo julian con una sonrisa diabólica-nos desharemos del fácilmente- le dijo enseñándole los colmillos- no te preocupes por eso tom, yo ya he mandado vigilar a ese chico al parecer quiere una _vedetta _ contra hogwarts , nos servirá de todos formas, nosotros en lo que debemos de estar ocupados es en que tu puedas acceder a ese poder que tanto anhelas. Y listo….el solo nos ayudara a dar una introducción a nuestra guerra

-espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo el lord- esta bien te dejo….. para que puedas terminar con tu cena

Julián no espero a mas volvió a entrar a al habitación donde segundos después los gritos empezaron oírse con mas fuerza

Lord Voldemort salio de ahí, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, su siguiente paso al poder ….. encontrara a la sacerdotisa selenita estaba en sus prioridades, lograr saber todos sus secretos de inmortalidad y poder, había estado tan cerca pero nuevamente habían encontrado a una impostora, la cual estaba recibiendo su merecido en esos momentos, un justo castigo por tratar de engañar a lord voldemort

Voldemort llego hasta la chimenea de la mansión y se puso una capa de viaje…. Tenia que seguir buscando y su apariencia le ayudaba a encontrar a mujeres que le hacían confidencias, unas que le ayudaban y otras que no, esperaba esa noche tener suerte, lo hacia el solo pues en esa misión no confiaba en nadie mas , julian?, bueno el estaba demasiado ocupado en esos momentos, además era algo que el quería hacer

Se metió a la chimenea con tranquilidad mientras los gritos de terror y suplicantes por ayuda se seguían oyendo por todo el lugar…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De vuelta a hogwarts los espías iban en dirección a sus habitaciones, después de la cena hayan sido llamados por el director quien les hizo una petición

-se que esto fue tu obra nick- dijo hermione sonriendo- como lo conseguiste?

- hable un poco con madame rosmerta- dijo julian- fue muy sencillo solo le dije que lo bien que le haría al negocio que una grupos e presentara en vivo, ella fue la que casi el rogó al director que nos dejara actuar allí…….. trate de que sonara casual de tal forma que ni el podrá sospechar de nosotros

- y ese fingida molestia de no querer actuar por los exámenes te quedo soberbio Taylor-le dijo entonces a ron

- solo fingí lo contrario- dijo ron- lo que no quiero hacer son los exámenes

- bueno es demasiado tarde para practicar de todas formas- dijo Catherine- y este ha sido un día agotador……. Nos vemos- y se marcho sin esperar a draco o a julian

- que le pasa?- dijo harry a ron – desde hace días esta así

- amigo y yo soy el ciego?- le dijo ron tomándolo por los hombros- ya no le prestas tanta atención como antes y esta un poco…… Molesta….

-molesto debería de estar yo- dijo harry en su defensa- siempre esta con sirius riéndose con el y dejando que el le cargue la mochila

- es por la misión- le dijo hermione- además tu mismo la indujiste a eso, la dejaste sola y el le presta al atención que no le das

-pero ella sabe que lily bueno ya saben- dijo harry sin entender- no tiene porque molestarse con eso o si?

- ella esta acostumbrada a que eso no le moleste- le dio julian- pero en esta ocasión si lo hace y eso es lo que le pone mas a la defensiva, tu eres importante para ella y al no sentir que te preocupas por ella , siente que solo fue algo pasajero de tu parte

- y que debo de hacer?- dijo harry

- esta noche, déjalo así- le aconsejo draco- pero deberías aclarar con ella esas cosas o saldrá mal, no quiero verlos pelearse, porque ustedes dos son muy explosivos y si se ponen a discutir en parcel como la ultima vez ,creo que estaremos perdidos

-esta bien- dijo harry abatido pensando en que tal vez lo que decían era correcto y Catherine estaba un poco insegura de su sentimientos, empezó a idear un plan para dejarle claro a la chica que estaba equivocada

Draco tomo a hermione de la mano cuando todos empezaron a dispersarse diciéndole a Julián que lo alcanzaría mas tarde , al chica hizo lo mismo con ron y harry , apenas se vieron solos draco la llevo a una aula vacía, cuando ambos estuvieron dentro la beso

- y a que se debe esto dragón?- dijo hermione con una sonrisa

- no me gusta que este s tan alejada de mi…..- le dijo el chico- te juntas demasiado con remus…..

- vamos tu vas a empezar?- dijo hermione- sabes perfectamente que solo tengo ojos para mi querido dragón. Y te lo demostrare en este mismo instante…….

Draco tembló ante al anticipación del placer que tendría a continuación y nunca estuvo mas seguro en ese momento que estaba completa y totalmente enamorado de hermione

Mas tarde Catherine se encontraba en su cama leyendo unos libros de pociones, vestida solo con una camisa blanca, estaba a punto de irse a dormir, pero al molestia que tenía con harry no la dejaba así que decidió que seria mejor ponerse a estudiar un poco y no hacer lo que quería, ir a hechizar a ese estupido de potter

Después de un rato, cerro el libro con fuerza ya que ni siquiera las pociones antiguas del Nilo le ayudaban a concentrarse y decidió irse a dormí, se iba a quitar la camisa pero lo pensó mejor, esa camisa era de harry y en algún momento de las vacaciones con los weasleys, esa camisa había aparecido en su baúl, a chica no quiso devolvérsela por algún motivo a harry pues contenía ese olor que desprendía el y se la quedo, jamás le diría que la tenía claro, pero en esos momentos no le apetecía quitársela, se metió en la cama y después de una mirada a Cleo quien ya se había dormido apago las luces

No pudo dormí mucho pues la levantaron unas fuertes manos sobre su rostro, debía estar muy enfadada se dijo pues no sintió cuando entraron a su cuarto…… estaba inmovilizada y no podía agarrara su arma de debajo de la almohada…

- vaya, vaya así que no eres tan valiente a solas …-dijo una voz maliciosa arrastrando las palabras

- Lucius- pensó Catherine pero por lo visto no estaba solo

Las luces se prendieron y efectivamente a aparte de lucius estaban 3 chicos mas, Catherine no mas que agradecer que su padre no estuviera con ellos, la verdad no lo creía capaz de semejante atrevimiento

La sujetaron contra la cama, dos chicos corpulentos y de aspecto torpe la inmovilizaron completamente, otro mas le sujeto las piernas

- supongo que querías verme por algo no?- dijo Catherine con sarcasmo mientras veía los 4 chicos que estaban con el-y vaya tenemos más invitados, les ofrecería algo de café pero…..

Lucius estaba disfrutando su pequeña venganza, al ver a brittany ahí inmóvil solo cubierta con una camisa que cubría muy poco no pudo mas que sentir como todo su cuerpo se excitaba de anticipación, si ese seria un suculento bocado

-he venido porque tengo algo que proponerte- dijo lucius acercándose- algo que se que aceptaras, pero por si las dudas traje a mis amigos que me ayudaran en la negociación…..

Los otros chicos se rieron ante lo dicho por lucius

- vaya y que será?- dijo Catherine planeando como salir de ahí

-quiero que seas mi amante- dijo con rotundidad

Para sorpresa de los chicos Catherine se soltó a reír

-vaya- dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara- y ese dialogo de malo de películas baratas en serio te funciona?... en serio?... se supone que es aquí es donde yo te digo que si y nos acostamos?... por favor malfoy hasta tu con tu pequeño cerebro debe de darse cuenta que eso es una estupidez

-como te atreves a rechazarme- dio lucius con furia acercándose a ella y dándole una fuerte bofetada que resonó en la habitación

Catherine no dio ningún sonido, ni se quejo aunque la mejilla le ardía, pues lucius portaba un grueso anillo en al mano que sabia que había quedado marcado en su mejilla

- sabes bien que preferiría acostarme con una rata que hacerlo contigo- le dijo Catherine con calma- y váyanse de una vez , con todo este escándalo vendrá alguien

- vaya- dijo lucius- así que aun quieres responderme?... nadie vendrá querida, insonorizamos este cuarto nadie oirá lo que aquí se hará.. y créeme que se hará mucho

-que es lo que pretendes?- dijo Catherine suspicazmente al verlo acercarse con esa mirada depredadora

-ya te lo dije- dijo lucius comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa- si no eres mía por las buenas………lo serás por las malas……… se ve que te gusta la escoria, juntándote con sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre. Entonces como escoria te tratare y después de mi… bueno mis amigos no vinieron solo a ver no?

Catherine abrió mucho los ojos cuando lucius se subió sobre ella y comenzó a acariciarla y a besarla a la fuerza

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un rato mas tarde la habitación de los chicos de séptimo de gryffindor se abría con fuerza despertando a todos sus ocupantes

- que demonios?- dio harry quien había tomado sus lentes con toda prisa y colocaba una mano debajo de la almohada donde como cat le había enseñado estaba su revolver

- yo no fui profesor – dijo sirius adormilado

Remus encendió al luz y delante de ellos encontraron a Brittany despeinada, vestida solo con una camisa desbrochada y una bata anudada descuidadamente, estaba quieta delante de todos ellos, como en shock sin moverse, tenía una mejilla roja y se veían rastros de forcejeo en su cuerpo pues estaba llena de marcas rojas

-que te paso?- dijo harry de inmediato yendo hacia ella y abrazándola- que sucedió……

Catherine pareció salir del trance en el que estaba y se abrazo a harry con fuerza sin embargo no derramo ninguna lagrima

-ese bastardo- dijo contra el pecho de harry- malfoy el…..

- que te hizo?- rugió ron y los merodeadores sintieron miedo ante el tono de Taylor

-entro en mi cuarto- dijo Catherine sin ver a nadie y sin saber como seguir

Harry lo entendió y la llevo hacia su cama donde la sentó y el haciendo lo mismo la abrazo

-puedes contármelo?- dijo harry viendo a Catherine con un rostro preocupado

Catherine al ver a los ojos a harry supo que tenía que decírselo, tenia que desahogarse con el

-yo estaba durmiendo- dijo ella- llego con crabbe goyle y ese chico, lestrange…. Me inmovilizaron y el me dijo que quería que yo fuera su amante…….

- ese desgraciado – dijo sirius con odio- en estos momentos…..

-cuando me rei en su cara y el dije que de ninguna manera - dijo Catherine y harry pude sentir aunque nadie mas lo viera que estaba temblando….- dijo que entonces seria a la mala, los demás me sujetaron mientras el se subía a la cama y comenzaba a acariciarme.. sus asquerosas manos en mi cuerpo……

-tenemos que decirle al director- dijo remus también enfadado, esto no se quedara así

-malfoy el…….- dijo harry inseguro , de inmediato tenía deseos de matar de asesinar a ese bastardo, quería eliminarlo, verlo sufrir, acabar con el

Catherine debió sentir el odio en harry pues de inmediato le toco el rostro con la mano acariciándole la mejilla y sonriéndole falsamente

- vamos , no creerás que iba a dejar que algo así pasara no?- dijo al chica recordando entonces que paso después

**-------------****-Flash back---------------**

**- ****aléjate de m malfoy- dio Catherine retorciéndose en la cama- o te juro que te arrepentirás**

**-Sujétenla fuerte chicos, en unos momentos ****le quitaremos esa arrogancia- se mofo lucius **

**-te lo ****advertí- dijo Catherine y a continuación en un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe en la rodilla directo a las partes bajas de Lucius haciendo que este se retorciera del dolor bajándose de la cama**

**- y no crean que ustedes se ****irán limpios- dijo Catherine a los chicos que aun la sujetaban**

**Rápidamente, gracias al entrenamiento en al academia Catherine pudo zafarse de sus atacantes los cuales pensaban que era demasiado débil, muy rápido pudo tenerlos a los tres en al alfombra cuando de pronto Lucius le apareció por la espalda apuntándola con al varita**

**- te crees muy ****lista no?- dijo el rubio con una cara roja por al furia- ahora no seré bueno contigo**

**Catherine sabia que eso estaba mal, ella no tenia su varita y su arma seguía ahora seguramente perdida por algún lado, de Cleo no sabia nada, temía por su amiga, no podía defenderse…..**

**-**_**Petrificus totalus**_**- dijo otra voz llegando de pronto y hechizando a lucius y haciendo que este cayera en redondo en al habitación**

**Catherine se asombro al ver a su salvador**

**- severus?****- dijo la chica incrédula-como sabias que……..-una amarga verdad se abrió paso- sabias que el…..no me dijiste?**

**- no****, no pienses eso- dijo de inmediato severus- si lo hubiera sabido …..desgraciado-se acerco a la chica pateando de proceso el cuerpo inmóvil de **

**lucius- lo note ****sospechoso en la cena pero no pensé que fuera esto, estaba pasando por aquí pues necesitaba unos ingredientes para una poción del armario que esta del otro lado, pude ver luz y eso me intrigo, por eso vine, pude ver como te defendías y cuando vi que el trataba de hechizarte………. Estas bien?**

**-si si estoy bien- dijo Catherine agitada**

**-tu camisa- dijo severus **

**Catherine se percato que su camisa estaba ****desabrochada en algunas partes dejando su pecho al descubierto pero cuando trato de abrochársela a toda prisa vio que los botones habían sido arrancados, se sorprendió al ver que severus la cubría con una bata**

**-gracias- dijo la chica al ver el pequeño ****sonrojo en la cara de severus**

**-****debemos ir con el director- dijo severus de inmediato- estos están deshonrando a slytherin y no dejare que eso pase**

**- no…….. si le ****decimos al director, solo los expulsara y no recibirán su castigo- dijo **

**Catherine – tengo ****una idea mejor ……dime severus tienes ganas de hacer una poción?**

**-----------Fin de f****lash back----------**

A severus le encanto su idea , y de hecho le ayudo a prepararla, después de eso, le dijo que debería de dormir en otra parte por si ellos intentaban hacerle algo nuevamente

-………y por eso vine aquí- dijo Catherine – no sabia a donde mas ir……

Harry se sintió contento al ver que Catherine estaba bien y se alero de saber que ella había pensado en el

-debemos decirle al director brittany- dijo james de inmediato- esto no se quedara así

- y no se quedara- dijo sirius- ahora mismo le partiré la cara a esos estupidos

- y yo te ayudare- dijo ron

- deténganse- dijo brittany con firmeza- esta es mi venganza y la haré yo misma……solo quería un lugar donde dormir

-Quieres que vayamos con hermione?- le propuso harry

-No, no quiero que nadie mas se entere- dijo Catherine- nick ,brad y kim, se enteraran pero mañana, hoy quiero descansar

-y cleo?- dijo ron

Como conjurada la cobra entro al cuarto

-_todo listo_- dijo la serpiente subiendo ala cama

- no muerde verdad?- dijo peter hablando por primera vez y lleno de temor

- no , es tranquila solo que no quería que estuviera sola- dijo Catherine tomando a cleo

en sus manos y viendo a harry- puedo quedarme aquí?

- por supuesto- le dijo harry con suavidad- te daré algo mas para ponerte

-gracias- dijo Catherine sonriéndole

- me alegro que no et haya pasado nada- le dijo ron abrazándola y quitándole el cabello del rostro donde se volvió percatar de la marca en al mejilla del achica- te golpeo?...

- es algo sin impotencia- dijo brittany ante la mirada de Ron – te aseguro que cuando me la cobre , eso será nada comparado con lo que le tengo preparado

- sabes que no podrás evitar que tenga unas….. palabras con el- dijo harry pasándole una pijama de el mismo

-lo se……. Trata de no matarlo de acuerdo- dijo ella con suavidad y se retiro a cambiarse al baño

-ese maldito- dijo remus- si brittany no se hubiera defendido el……..

El silencio que le siguió estaba lleno de sentimiento

-Ju….Nick, cuando se entere va a matarlo- dijo ron con preocupación

- y porque el?- dijo sirius un poco celoso

-el protege mucho a brittany y no le gustara nada lo que intento hacer malfoy- dijo harry por toda respuesta-el no estaba ahí o hubiera acudido de inmediato

Catherine regreso vistiendo un pijama algo grande para ella que causo sentimientos de protección en todos ellos pues se veía muy frágil y vulnerable

- bien es hora de dormir- dijo Catherine sintiéndose incomoda ante al mirada de los chicos

Se dirigió a la cama de harry pues la reconoció de entre todas por el calor y el olor del chico

- de acuerdo- dijo harry mientras se levantaba y alisaba un poco las sabanas

-esta bien- dijo james y se percato de algo-Ustedes no dormirán juntos cierto?

Harry no supo que contestar el si dormiría con ella no era nada nuevo pues en Notre

Dame lo habían hecho pero no creía que la chica quisiera eso después de lo que había pasado

- por favor – le dijo Catherine tomándolo de la mano- quédate conmigo, por favor esta noche quiero estar contigo, no quiero dormir sola

-no van a dormir juntos aquí- dijo sirIus con molestia , porque ella prefería a ese chico que se había pasado los últimos días con lily….

-Lo siento, pero si yo quiero dormir con alguien, quiero que sea con mi novio- ante al mirada incrédula de sirius agrego - yo tengo novio…. Es el…..- dijo brittany señalando a harry- y quisiera dormir…. Solo dormir con el esta noche si no les importa?

- no para nada- dijo remus- debes de estar agotada, no te preocupe son diremos nada verdad chicos

Todos asintieron sirius con el corazón pesado pero después dio un hondo suspiro

- debí de haberlo supuesto no?- dijo y se fue directo a la cama

Todos hicieron lo mismo sin decir nada mas y apagaron las luces

Harry abrazo el cuerpo de Catherine, después de meterse en la cama y cerrar las cortinas para después transformarse en su verdadero cuerpo

-ya todo paso – dijo el –no dejare que nunca te pase nada malo…..

-lo se…..-dijo Catherine abrazándolo

-si hubiera sabido que esto……-empezó harry

- ya tranquilo- dijo Catherine tranquilizándolo- nadie sabia que pasaría pero no te preocupes mas lo importante ahora es que estoy aquí contigo

- por siempre- dijo harry contento de estar con ella- y dime cual es la venganza que tienes para lucius?

-ya lo veras harry ya lo veras……..

-quisiera preguntarte algo – le dijo harry y la chica asintió para que le chico continuara- si le diste su merecido a ese bastardo, porque parecías como si………

Catherine se quedo callada un momento para después decir con al voz un poco afectada

- estaba pensando- dijo la chica- y si mi madre…. Bueno si ella hubiera pasado por ello , pero ella no pudo escapar?, eso seria le motivo del cual escapo de su casa, tal ves ella fue……

- shhhhhh, no digas eso pequeña- le dijo harry acariciando sus cabellos- pronto sabremos mas sobre tu madre y yo no creo que ese haya sido el motivo , no se porque pero se que a ella no el paso nada similar

La habitación estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, era obvio que todo sabían oído la charla de los dos chicos, pero nadie diría nunca nada, había algunas cosas que debían guardarse en secreto

- oye esa no era mi camisa?- dijo harry recordando ese detalle , peor Catherine ya no lo oía se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos, el chico no pudo más que sonreír y se acomodo mas hacia ella pensando en que tenia un sentimiento extraño, como hubiera encontrado su hogar después de haber buscado por mucho tiempo

Al día siguiente Catherine se levanto temprano y después de una rápida ducha se vistió transformando sus ropas en el uniforma de slytherin

- no puedo salir de aquí- dio brittany con pesar- hay mucha gente ya despierta……

-si te ven aquí tendrás problemas- le dijo ron-

- bueno en eso puedo ayudarte- le dijo un sonriente james- con todo lo que ha pasado se que ustedes podrán guardarme el secreto…..-se acerco a su baúl regreso con un capa ya conocida por todos- con esto podrás salir sin ser vista

-una capa de invisibilidad-dijo Catherine tratando de sonar sorprendida

- mi padre me la dio- dijo james- confió en que no dirán nada cierto?

- gracias- le dijo Catherine dándole un abrazo- te la daré cuando te vea-se acerco a harry y le dio un profundo beso en lo labios, nos vemos mas tarde y no tarden mucho les gustara ese desayuno

Se puso al capa y salio de ahí rápidamente

-yo no se ustedes peor yo quiero ver eso- dijo ron entrando en el baño de inmediato

Los demás lo siguieron y harry se recostó un momento mas oliendo, el perfume que Catherine había impregnado en su almohada, esa mañana cuando se despertó sintió una inmensa felicidad la verla junto a el, dormida a su lado, como si nadie mas existiera, harry se prometió hacer que esa sensación volviera lo mas rápido posible…

Julián como pensó ron no respondió de buena manera a lo ocurrido la noche anterior

-Como que Lucius intento abusar de ti- bramo el damphire- lo destrozare- sus ojos empezaron a cambiar a ese conocido blanco

- tranquilo Jules- le dio Catherine tomándolo de la mano- sabia que pasaría esto por eso te lo he dicho yo, no te preocupes que yo ya me he encargado de esto, no quiero que te metas, déjame a mi la venganza

- no puedes pensar que lo dejare tranquilo cierto?- dijo julian incrédulo- ese bastardo…..si no hubiera estado fuera

- no siempre estarás a mi lado Jules- le dijo Catherine- pero ya ves ,yo puedo defenderme sola

-lo se pero no puedo evitarlo, preciosa , sabes lo importante que eres para mi- dijo el chico acariciándole el rostro

- con tantos hombres salvaguardando mi honor , me quitaran toda la diversión- dijo

Catherine tratándole de quitar importancia al asunto- apresúrate, debemos ir a desayunar no te querrás perder esto

Cuando todos llegaron al comedor pudieron sentir una ola de tensión, nadie sabia que pasaba, pero todos se miraban algo nerviosos, en esta ocasión, julian y Catherine se sentaron en la mesa de slytherin, mientras que los merodeadores, ron y harry llegaban sonrientes, no había señales ni de draco ni de hermione

Lily y severus llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, lily le dio una rápida mirada a Catherine mientras se dirigía a gryffindor, al tiempo que severus se sentaba a su lado junto a Catherine

- como va todo- dijo severus viendo el rostro de Catherine el cual no mostraba seña alguna del golpe de lucius

-en estos momento el día acaba de mejorar- dijo Catherine señalando las puertas

El comedor se quedo en silencio solo un instante para después prorrumpir en carcajadas, lucius, Crabbe, Rodolphus y Goyle llegaban estaban furiosos, tenían los cabellos de punta, pintados de un profundo color rosa fuerte, eso era lo que provocaba las risas en todos

- lindo color lucius- le grito sirius sin poder contenerse desde el otro lado

-tu fuiste- dijo lucius cuando llego ala mesa de slytherin y se enfrento a Catherine

-yo?- dijo esta con fingida inocencia

- esto no se quedara así……. Ya veras que- dijo lucius

- ya lo creo que esto nos e quedara así……..-dijo julian amenazante y levantándose de la mesa- si en algo aprecias tu vida malfoy será mejor que te quedes quieto y no intentes nada

- vamos algo te salio mal en tu poción para le cabello- dijo maliciosa Catherine-….Lucius?????- dijo chasqueando los dedos-

Al decir el nombre tanto lucius como los otros tres descompusieron el rostro y se llevaron una mano a las partes bajas, todos notaron que empezaron a sudar

-que. ..me.. has hecho?- dijo lucius con trabajo al time que se sentaba con rapidez a la mesa

-yo?... no tengo idea de lo que me hablas……Lucius……-dijo Catherine con malicia-

Un nuevo estremecimiento les llego a los tres quienes se sujetaban con fuerza a la mesa

- que pasa aquí?- quiso saber el profesor slugorn llegando a la mesa- porque tienen estas pintas chicos?

-una mala poción para el cabello señor…- dijo Catherine con toda la inocencia que pudo- que mal….los efectos duran semanas y no hay nada que pueda remediarlo- se acerco a Lucius y cuando supo que nadie mas podía oírla le dijo- esta es solo una advertencia………vuélvete a meter conmigo y te juro que no seré tan blanda, no sabes con quien te has metido….Lucius…….-nuevo estremecimiento y se separo del chico- es hora de ir a clases, deberías apurarte no querrás llegar tarde …Lucius……..- y con esto tomo sus cosas y se marcho seguida de julian …..

Afuera no tardaron en seguirlos los demás…..

-que buena fue esa- dijo ron abrazando a Catherine- eres una genio

-porque se retorcían esos tres cada vez que decías su nombre?- quiso saber james

-un hechizo simple de excitación….que no podrán calmar con nada, ya saben, su ayuda manual… …ustedes como chicos saben lo doloroso que es eso… .además le he agregado algunos pequeños hechizos , y cada vez que intente alguno de ellos hacer lo mismo, bueno no ser agradable

- vaya ustedes podrían ser buenos merodeadores-les dijo sinceramente remus- ese hechizo es ….

- insuperable- dijo james- y cuanto durara

-solo tres días, por la misma potencia del mismo y se activa con su propio nombre, siento tan egocentrista como es bueno , serán unas clases divertidas no?- dijo y entre risas todos se encaminaron a las clases

Para la comida todos seguían riéndose cada vez que lucius y compañía pasaban cerca, en las clases era todo un evento, Catherine llamaba a lucius tanto que los chicos salían apresurados de las clases hacia los baños

El mas afectado fue draco quien no sabia que decirle a Catherine estaba sumamente avergonzado

-no se como pudo….-dijo draco avergonzado y furioso

-no te preocupes ya me cobre la venganza- dijo Catherine con tranquilidad, el chico le había pedido hablar a solas

- pero es mi padre no puedo evitar sentirme así- dijo draco golpeando la pared

- tu no tienes porque pagar las culpas de tu padre draco- dijo Catherine- cada uno es responsable de sus actos, no te preocupes que nuestra amistad jamás será mermada por algo así, si hermione no te lo ha dicho te lo digo yo: no eres como tu padre y gracias a merlín jamás lo serás….. tu eres mil veces mejor que el , que esto no te quite el sueño

-gracias por comprenderlo- dijo draco viendo ala chica a los ojos

- no es nada, supongo que estos estupidos sentimentalismos nos brotan de vez en cuando, debemos estar alertas, no nos conviene mucho que nuestras parejas sean mas gryffindors que nadie……. Vamos o se preguntaran que tanto hacemos a solas, no quiero que mi cuelo se vea amenazado por tu chica eh?- dijo la rubia tomándolo del brazo y yendo hacia los demás

Mientras eso pasaba con ellos dos harry había logrado quedarse a solas con severus quién lo miraba con desconfianza

-gracias- dijo harry- ca…brittany me dijo lo que paso y que tu la ayudaste…Gracias por eso

- no iba a dejar que le hicieran algo- dijo severus-

-lo se- dijo harry- y aunque no lo entiendas ahora…..eso significo mucho para ella

Y se fue de ahí, no quería decirle mas, pues podría sospechar pero dejo a severus muy pensativo

Para la hora de la comida, aparte del espectáculo de su cabello lucius portaba un hermoso moretón en la parte izquierda de la cara, para cuando vieron llegar a harry sujetándose el puño , todos tuvieron al buena idea de fingir que nada había pasado ahí

Ya por la noche de ese mismo día Catherine y hermione estaban delante de un caldero en el aula de pociones, la castaña observando a la rubia agregar ingredientes

- crees que sea seguro?-dijo hermione a Catherine

- la poción para la apariencia esta totalmente asimilada- el dijo Catherine sin verla- así que no habrá problemas en caso de que estés embarazada……primero debemos saber si lo estas o no y ya después cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos de acuerdo?

Hermione le asintió nerviosa

No hablaron mas y después de que Catherine hubo terminado con una pequeña navaja le hizo una pequeña herida a hermione para después vertirla en un pequeño vaso que contenía parte de la poción y se dedicaron a esperar

-y es efectivo cierto?- dijo hermione nerviosa

Catherine quien se hubiera tomado eso como un insulto personal asintió con la cabeza sabiendo los nervios de su amiga

-si no te preocupes….- dijo cat y depuse dijo ya esta…..

La poción había cambiado para ponerse de un color púrpura intenso

-y bien?- le dijo hermione

- no ,no estas embarazada- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa- bueno al menos no tienes de que preocuparte? Cierto?-dijo la rubia- bien al fin podemos quitarnos lo esto de la mente después de todo

Catherine seguía hablando pero Hermione no la escuchaba, no sabia porque el saber que no estaba embarazada había provocado tal desazón en ella, tal vez se debiera a que muy dentro de ella había visto a un pequeño niño con los ojos grises de su padre abrazándola a ella, tratando de que cat no notara su lucha interna, se obligo a poner una sonrisa, bueno al menos no se lo había dicho a draco cierto? Y ahora todo acababa ahí……

Pero porque se sentía tan desolada entonces?

Después de aquel incidente lucius trataba de evitarlos, y todo trascurría tranquilo, los chicos se iban haciendo cada vez mas amigos de los merodeadores, pero las sospechas de severus y lily seguían presentes pues severus al ver la pelea de Catherine con lucius se percato de dos cosas, esa chica sabia poderosos hechizos que no pudo aprender por si sola y que sabia pelear, pero su técnica era muy curiosa, era casi igual a la que les daban a los espías en DS

Bella y Narcisa se veían molestas con Catherine cosa que la chica noto pero no le hizo caso , simplemente ignoraba el hecho pues no sabia le motivo de la antipatía de las hermanas black

Severus y Catherine a pesar de que ya no se trataban con antipatía no habían tenido la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, afortunadamente para ambos , la oportunidad surgió cuando el profesor slugorn los asigno a ambos como pareja en el próximo proyecto de pociones, argumentando que ambos al ser tan buenos porcionistas podrían aprender mas el uno del otro- y también rogaba para que no se mataran el uno a otro-

Severus una vez que las clases sabían terminado fue en busca de Catherine, jack con el rostro algo abatido le dijo que la encontraría en el lugar donde ensayaban, pero también le dijo que si le agradaba su rostro como era, que no se acercara ni buscara a Catherine ahí, ya que le habían dado una noticia referente al concierto que no el había gustado nada y que era mejor dejar a la chica un tiempo a solas, severus, quien nunca seguía consejos de nadie, pensó que no seria tan malo, así que camino tranquilamente hacia donde el grupo ensayaba ,no pudo evitar ver la eterna sonrisa en nick o el semblante de lastima por parte de Taylor………si puso a la mano su varita fue por el hecho de que temía perderla, si fue por eso

Al llegar al lugar, noto una suave melodía de música clásica, si no mal recordaba se trataba de _Para Elisa de Beethoven _con sumo cuidado-para no recibir un hechizo- abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado…….

Brittany estaba frente a un espejo con los ojos cerrados, pero balaba, pero no bailaba cualquier otra cosa, sino ballet, si ballet, con tutu incluido, aunque este era de color blanco-la chica jamás se había puesto uno rosa y jamás lo haría voluntariamente- , peor le sorprendió que esa chica de apariencia fría y distante pudiera bailar con esa gracia y esa agilidad, en verdad sus movimientos estaban perfectamente coordinados y con una elegancia que desarmaba a cualquiera

Catherine estaba ajena a eso pues toda su concentraciones taba en el estupido baile que le habían obligado a practicar

Severus encantado por el baile- pues aunque nunca lo diría , el ballet se le hacia algo asombroso ,su propia madre había sido bailarina de joven, así que estaba familiarizado con esa arte-así que decidió entrar , y al hacerlo activo una de las alarmas de Catherine quien al sentir la intrusión saco su varita rápidamente y murmuro una maldición muy fuerte, severus pudo bloquearla con mucho esfuerzo-no por nada era campeón en duelos en Slytherin - y nuevamente se sorprendió de la habilidad de la rubia para con la varita

-que diablos haces aquí- dijo al chica con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver que su propio padre la había visto-

-vengo a verte por el trabajo de pociones- se excuso severus- pero he de decirte que bailas muy bien

El sonrojo de Catherine se hizo mas profundo y al chica lo cubrió conjurándose una toalla y colocándola sobre su rostro para taparlo

- si el dices a alguien más que me has visto…-lo amenazo la chica con al varita mientras recuperaba le color

-lo se- dijo severus- tienes una reputación que cubrir no?... pero dime porque si no te gusta lo estas haciendo?

-al estupido de nick se le olvido decirnos que como parte del trato con Madame Rosmerta para tocar en hosmeade, teníamos que hacer un numero un baile que tuviera ballet………. Y se le ocurrió decírmelo ahora, y como kim iba a estar ocupada… con sus instrumentos yo tendré que hacerlo ….. ese estupido sabe como me disgusta bailar de esta forma...- dijo señalando el traje de ballet, y aun así lo hizo….. juro que si tuviera una estaca en la mano…-mascullo mas para si misma que para severus…

-no debe de ser tan malo. A todo esto no me has contestado ….. porque aprendiste a bailar si es que no te gusta

- mi padre….-dijo Catherine con todo el sarcasmo que pudo y al ver que severus alzaba una ceja en muda seña de incomprensión se dejo caer en el espejo quedando sentada y continuo-desde pequeña he vivido solo con mi padre-tampoco iba a ahondar mas cierto?- y cuando comencé a crecer a el le dio uno de esos ataques de paternidad y dijo que debía de tener una influencia que me hiciera mas….femenina…si lo quieres en sus palabras….dijo que si solo el me educaba, podría convertirme en una machorra ……. Ya sabes….y así de repente me metió a unas clases de ballet ……… diario …… todos los días iba a esa estupida clase con esa estupida profesora…..que me hacia bailar como mono cilindrero.. como empecé a ir mas grande… Pues estaba empeñada a hacerme prima bailarina……..

-Y porque no le dijiste a tu padre que no te gustaba- dijo severus sentándose a su lado

Catherine se encogió de hombros elegantemente

- era importante para el sabes?- le dijo la chica quien sentía casi irreal el hecho de hablar de su su propio padre- Sev..mi padre- corrigió- no es muy afectuoso, ni da muestras de cariño en publico, pero le gustaba que lo hiciera……..así que lo hice, por el , porque me gustaba como me veía cuando iba los recitales ….. bueno no soy la mejor pero al menos podía presentarme

-tu padre debe de ser alguien especial- dijo severus

- y que lo digas-dijo Catherine después de un tiempo creo que el mismo se dio cuenta que no me gustaba mucho al idea de ser frágil y delicada y dejo que lo abandonara.. bueno creo que también ayudo cuando la profesora dijo que yo nunca podría dedicarme a eso que hacia ya que yo hacia que el ballet fuera, como lo dijo?…..Una burda comedia

-creo que es muy noble de tu parte haberlo hecho por tu padre- dijo severus y al ver la murada fulminante de Catherine continuo- y no creo que seas una aberración al baile, mi madre era bailarina de joven y debo decirle que lo haces muy bien…….. y creo que tu padre tuvo razón al decirte que eso te haría mas femenina, debió ser duro para el criarte sola

- en serio crees que soy buena?- y ahí Catherine no quiso evitar su rubor, el chico asintió

- y tu madre era bailarina?... eso no lo sabia

- nunca se lo he dicho a nadie y si.-empezó a decir severus amenazador

-si lo se… Tu también tienes una reputación que cuidar- dijo la chica repitiendo las mismas palabras que le pelinegro- y porque se retiro tu madre?

- por mi…….. aunque ella sierpe dice que era porque nunca fue muy buena- dijo severus encogiéndose de hombros- por eso he visto lo suficiente de ballet y creo que si eres buena…….

- pero no sabia que había brujas bailarinas……. Como se apellida tu madre?-dijo

Catherine- tal vez la oí mencionar

-Prince-dijo severus- pero ella era muggle…….

- entonces tu eres- dijo Catherine asombrada pues severus nuca le había contado nada de sus padres aunque la chica le había preguntado sobre este hecho

- si ,soy mestizo- dijo severus y después añadió mas teatralmente- un príncipe mestizo….bueno no es lago que me moleste pero bueno, ya vez como todos están muy predispuestos por el asunto de la sangre…….. y tu eres……..

-la verdad no lo se- dijo Catherine apenas creyendo que estaba teniendo esa conversación con su padre…- en verdad…….soy adoptada, mi padre me adopto cuando tenía poco mas de 5 años…..el es mago….un experto en pociones debo decir , pero he investigado y al menos mi madre es sangre limpia. Aunque de mi padre no tengo la mas mínima idea aunque no me importaría que fuera muggle , de hecho sospecho que así fue

-lo lamento- dijo severus algo incomodo

- no hay porque mi padre a pesar de ser serio y reservado, y de ser el terror de sus estudiantes , es le mejor padre que pudiera haber tenido, el me quiere a su forma y aunque a veces me sobreprotege es una buena persona, aunque si se lo digo probablemente me mande a lavar sus calderos por un año y sin magia

Severus se rió ante ese ultimo comentario pero después se puso serio

- bueno , creo que eres afortunada, ese hombre te ha criado bien y por lo que dices realmente te quiere como una hija, eso es bueno, a veces, incluso los padres sanguíneos de uno te hacen sentir como si fueras una especie de decepción familiar……..

-a que te refieres?- dijo Catherine intrigada

Severus le dirijo entonces la mirada mas intrigante que jamás le hubiera dedicado a una chica

-mis padres no se ganarían precisamente le premio de mejores padres del año…..mi madre, como había dejado su precioso baile, por mi, siempre me reprochaba que de no haberse embarazado de mi, todavía tendría su escultural figura…….y mi padre…. bueno….el no es un modelo a seguir, trabaja en el ministerio y cuando vivía en casa llegaba siempre con aliento a alcohol y buscaba problemas con cualquiera que tuviera enfrente, casi siempre era mi madre, le gritaba y...-Catherine contuvo al respiración –le pego en algunas ocasiones…-termino el chico sin verla- realmente fue un alivio para mi cuando recibí mi carta, ya no aguantaba esos malos tratos, y no me gustaba que mi madre dejara que el hiciera lo que quisiese, a pesar de que le repetí hasta el cansancio que debería separarse de el…….

-pero si no se pueden separar si se casaron por ley mágica- dijo Catherine asombrada- sabes lo que pasa si….

-lo se- dijo severus- pero de todas formas ellos se casaron por las leyes muggles, donde el divorcio es un mero tramite, de todas formas, no me hizo caso y siguió aguantando los maltratos, fue realmente un alivio venir aquí y trato de quedarme cada vez que puedo, aunque en vacaciones no puedo librarme ya sabes…….

-no sabia esto- dijo Catherine llena de pena por su padre la verlo por primera vez en su vida tan vulnerable-no diré nada……

-lo se- dijo severus con absoluta seguridad -Por es fue también que te ayude con lucius, me molesta cuando un hombre trata a una mujer así……..aunque tu te encargaste de eso hábilmente- dijo severus sonriendo- pero ya basta de hablar de padre que me pone nervioso, además, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea de cómo solucionar tu problema

- si piensas que me pondré un tutu rosa puedes irlo olvidando- dijo Catherine regresando a su mascara fría

-nada de eso- dijo severus con una maliciosa sonrisa- bueno, a decir verdad es una idea que alguna vez me dijo mi madre sobre una actuación de ella en nueva york…….dices que solo deben de presentar el baile en una canción no?.. no tiene que ser música clásica cierto?

-si así es- dijo Catherine confundida- solo el baile …… pero como

- primero- dijo severus apuntando su varita al vestido de Catherine transformándolo de un blanco nieve aun negro profundo- te sienta mejor el negro y después…. bueno ..una canción un poco mas exótica te ayudaría a no pensar en el baile tanto no?

-vaya. …Realmente eres un genio…… y porque me ayudas?- dijo Catherine recelosa-no me digas que tu también te has vuelto fan del grupo?

-para nada- dijo severus con una sonrisa que podría calificarse de seductora- pero si no te sacas eso de la cabeza nunca podremos hacer la poción para el trabajo y odiaría tener una mala nota en pociones

-selene no lo permita- dijo Catherine en un fingido ataque de pánico- en serio, gracias por tu ayuda, creo que no te lo agradecí en su momento pero, gracia por ayudarme con ese bastardo de malfoy

-te lo estabas arreglando bastante bien ..y por cierto como aprendiste a pelear así?- dijo severus

Catherine se levanto entonces rápidamente para después sonreírle calidamente al chico

-después del ballet, mi padre pensó que seria mejor que aprendiera artes marciales …..quería que si su chica peleara, al menos lo hiciera bien-después agrego- entonces una vez solucionado el problema vamos a patearles el trasero a los demás con nuestra perfecta poción- y después de levantarse ayudo al chico y sin pensarlo le dio un profundo abrazo que el chico correspondió como si llevara años haciéndolo , después de un momento, ambos se separaron y se vieron como grandes amigos de años- oye………acabamos de tener un momento puramente gryffindor?

-por Salazar- dijo severus con una mueca asustada- nunca nadie debe enterarse, sabes lo que harían de nosotros?- Catherine simplemente rió de la cara asustada de su padre

A partir de ahí entre ambos chicos surgió una increíble amistad, platicaba mucho y Catherine se sentía contenta de tener esa confianza con su padre, aunque lo hacia a escondidas o cuando preparaban proyectos, ya que como ambos dijeron no querían perder su reputación, en publico se comportaban fríos y distantes como buenos slytherins pero cuando se quedaban de ver en la biblioteca platicaban acerca de los usos de la mandrágora y demás ingredientes para pociones, y eso aunque ellos jamás lo dijeran los hacia sentirse, en casa.

El día que seria luna llena todo notaron que Remus se veía enfermo y decaído pero no comentaron nada, los merodeadores se fueron a la torre terminando de cenar

- seguros que no podemos darle la poción?- dijo ron cuando estaban en la sala de menesteres intentado, nuevamente, con fracaso, contactar con luna

-no, eso si no es posible, al poción tardara algunos años en ser descubierta por mi padre- dijo Catherine- no podemos cambiar la historia de ese modo

-me siento impotente al dolor de remus- dijo harry- no podemos ayudarlo en nada

Todos dirigieron las miradas suplicantes hacia julian quien suspiro derrotado

- esta bien- dijo el chico cerrando el piano donde estaba tocando antes una suave melodía- al parecer esta noche tampoco dormiremos temprano cierto?

A la media noche el bosque oscuro presentaba una estampa terrorífica, sonidos por doquier, la oscuridad cubría todo cuánto pasabas, había un poco de niebla y ni un solo rayo de luz que pudiera ayudar, los seis espías estaban francamente caminando en círculos

- esto se ve más terrorífico cuando sabes que hay un hombre lobo por aquí no?- dijo en un susurro ron a harry mientras trataban de encontrar a los merodeadores

-estén alerta- les dijo Catherine mientras sujetaba su varita firmemente y debajo de la túnica, su arma- no sabes que tanto control tiene remus sobre el lobo pero con julian supongo que nos encontraran de un modo u otro

- porque?-le dio harry con sorpresa

- los licántropos son los mas feroces enemigos de los vampiros, Julián al ser un damphire no entra en al categoría pero tiene tanta sangre vampirica que llamara su atención- fue hermione quien le contesto

No les llevo mucho, entraron un claro en lo mas profundo del bosque, julian podía sentir al licano cerca, todos dejaron las armas para concentrarse en sus varitas a sabiendas que no debían darse a conocer y los chicos se darían cuenta de inmediato si ellos sacaban sus armas

Dieron unos pasos mas la adentrarse al bosque observándolo todo con sumo cuidado

- puedes sentirlo no harry?- le dijo Catherine al chico- el poder que hay en este lugar, las especies mágicas, hay mucho más que esconde este lugar puedo jurarlo- le dijo y el chico trato de concentrarse, si ahí estaba, se sentía un aura, tal vez ese escondía mas cosas de las que dumbledore creía

Al fin oyeron unos ruidos cerca, algo se acercaba a gran velocidad prepararon sus varitas por si se necesitaban, de pronto en medio del claro aprecio el lobo, quien al parecer había olido a la perfección a Julián ya que se había detenido a pocos metros de donde estaba el , enseñando furiosamente sus dientes

- la poción no te hace otra persona- dijo draco mirando atento las fauces del lobo

- solo cambia mi apariencia- le dijo Julián sin perder la vista del lobo, dentro de el, su sangre vampirica se revolvía, le exigía acabar con el, estaba tratando de controlarse con mucho trabajo-mi olor y mi esencia siguen igual, para alguien como el es solo lo que necesita

-se esta acercando- dijo hermione a sus espaldas- y no logro distinguir a nadie mas con el

Harry sabia que nadie quería atacar a remus y de hecho nadie tenia la intención de hacerlo, pero sin su padre y los demás para detenerlo no sabía como diablos iba a lograrlo, tenia que defender a cat ante todo. Es decir a cat ya todos los demás claro, y entonces recordó lo ultimo que había dicho julian, la poción cambiaba únicamente su apariencia y si su esencia seguía ahí entonces el……

-que diablos haces?- le dijo Catherine con una fría tranquilidad mientras veía como harry comenzaba a acercarse al lobo- que diablos te propones

Pero harry no la escucho estaba concentrado en el lobo, al fin logro que el lobo lo mirara a el y no a los demás, camino despacio hacia el y fue extendiendo una mano

- vamos- se dijo harry mentalmente- puedes olerlo las esencias de mi padre y mi madre están en mi….

El lobo olfateo la mano que se estiraba ante el, y sintió algo extraño ese olor era de alguien de su camada, de uno de ellos estaba seguro, unos minutos atrás estaba jugando con el y porque esta delante suyo?... estaba con un vampiro eso seria peligroso… se acerco a olor conocido y lo rodeo sin dejar de enseñar los dientes

- que diablos pasa julian- le exigió Catherine al damphire al ver como harry estaba tan cerca del licano

-es muy inteligente- dijo julian con trabajo pues su sangre reclamaba la del lobo- la esencia de su madre y su padre reside en el, por eso el lobo los ha reconocido y piensa que ryoma es parte de su manada

- como que mana….-había empezado draco pero entonces se interrumpió el mismo, ya que había pasado algo realmente extraño

Harry había conseguido tocar al lobo sin que lo mordiera, una vez que el lobo estuvo totalmente seguro que ese chico era de su manada, se giro dándole la espalda y amenazo nuevamente a los otros 5 chicos, después de todo, estaban junto al vampiro , deberían ser peligrosos, ahora tenia que proteger a ese cachorro

-no les hagas nada- le dijo harry al ver nuevamente avanzar al lobo hacia sus amigos.- no te harán daño……

Pero el lobo era incapaz de oírlo, su mente se centraba solo en proteger a ese cachorro si que siguió caminado ahora con mas deseos de matar

Cuando Julián estaba sucumbiendo ante el clamor de su sangre y se puso delante de ellos en un rápido movimiento, todos se prepararon para lo peor

Entonces, de la nada un enorme ciervo se puso delante de ellos enfrentando al lobo, detrás de el surgió un enorme perro negro que llevaba al lomo una pequeña rata

El lobo reconoció a los miembros de su manada, porque se interponían en sus presas, debían saber que había un vampiro con ellos

- tranquilo- susurro harry entonces acercándose al lobo- ellos no te lastimaran…..

Catherine no sabia que hacer, el lobo estaba fuera de control ,pues incluso estando james y sirius ahí-porque eran ellos, no había duda- no se tranquilizaba, estaba confundido

El lobo podía oler la esencia en el ciervo, de la misma forma en que la olía de ese cachorro detrás de el que pasaba, estaba confundido y empezó a gruñir mas ferozmente

Entonces Catherine lo supo, al ver la luna que se abría paso en el claro, la luna como no lo pensó antes, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría, pero sabia que tenia que tranquilizar al lobo

Empezó a tararear bajo y suave, ninguna canción en especial solo tarareaba …

- que pretendes matarnos?- le dijo hermione mientras veía- no es buen momento para eso

El lobo entonces empezó a oír la suave tonada, lo tranquilizaba lo ayudaba, la suave voz provenía de una hembra a pocos metros de el ,alzo sus orejas al canto, lo obligaba a ceder, ella , ella influía en el, podía sentir su sangre tranquilizándose

Incluso julian noto poco a poco como su furia contra el licano bajaba, que estaba haciendo Catherine, todos estaban tan inmersos en el suave murmullo a hora de la voz de Catherine que n pudieron darse cuenta cuando el lobo se empezó a dirigir hacia ella, harry si lo noto e intento salir a defenderla Catherine le dio una mirada de advertencia haciéndole quedarse en el mismo lugar, mientras el lobo seguía hacia ella, el fin llego y ella le puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a acariciarlo, sin dejar de susurrar la suave tonada, que mas bien parecía una canción de cuna , el lobo se sentó y se quedo contemplando a la hembra frente a el, sintiéndose tranquilo y en paz en mucho tiempo , ayudaban mucho las caricias a las que era sometido, poco a poco fue haciéndose un ovillo en el piso y para sorpresa de todos- animagos incluidos- el lobo se durmió junto a los pies de Catherine-

-que diablos paso aquí- dijo ron sorprendido pues la canción también le había afectado a el, lo había tranquilizado , draco a su lado sabia exactamente a lo que se refería

- debe ser por- dijo Catherine señalando ala luna

-el poder de la sacerdotisa en la luna- dijo hermione en un murmullo, era al parecer la única aparte de harry que estaba aun con la adrenalina a tope-no sabía que podía hacer eso

- ni yo tampoco- dijo Catherine levantándose una vez que supo que el lobo no se despertaría tan fácilmente

-vaya susto eh?- dijo draco cuando todos se quedaron en un profundo silencio

- estas loca te pudo haber hecho daño- dijo harry acercándose a Catherine y revisando que no estuviera dañada

-mira quien fue a hablar- le espeto al chica haciendo lo mismo con el- te pusiste demasiado en riesgo por actuar así…..

Entonces todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el ciervo, el perro y la rata que los veían tratado de sonar inocentes, incluso sirius se digno a lanzar un pequeño ladrido que bien se pudo interpretar como un- somos animales comunes y corrientes-

Ron sonrió entonces, ese era su juego bien entonces jugarían , al parecer esos chicos necesitaban algo mas de persuasión

-no cabe duda de que es un licántropo- dijo ron con aparente preocupación- que hacemos con el?... podría en peligro a alguien más si se lo topa

-tienes razón- dijo draco con toda intención al comprender los planes del pelirrojo- será mejor que nos percatemos de que no le hará daño a nadie mas….estuvo a punto de matar a jack…..

Entonces draco se acerco al lobo de tal forma que todos pudieron notar como sacaba la varita de entre sus ropas

-Alto, no el hagan daño- dijo la voz de james quien se trasformo rápidamente- es remus….

-si serás tonto cornamenta- le dijo sirius que se había transformado en cuanto vio a su amigo hacerlo-nos has delatado

- peter?- dijo hermione maliciosa al rata que aun seguía en su estado, peter comenzó a cambiar ante sus ojos

James se había ido al lado de remus al verlo amenazado

- que diablos hacen aquí?- dijo james enojado hacia los recién llegados- no deberían estar en esta parte del bosque, es peligroso

- no crees que esa es una pregunta tonta viniendo de ti?- le dijo harry- ustedes también están en el bosque

- nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados- defendió sirius- siempre lo hacemos

- entonces el licano es remus- dijo Julián sin que su voz se viera afectada- porque no me sorprende- dijo sarcástico

- lo sabían?- dijo james anonadado- pero como

- por dios, si pudieran ser mas obvios- les dijo hermione- primero sus sobre-nombres, después lo de la luna llena, ustedes no se van la cama tan deprisa, y tercero ese espectáculo del chocolate, eso es todo, además remus tiene las señas que cualquier licántropo tiene, los ojos, el cabello, podría enumerarlos

- pero ustedes no…..- dijo sirius algo temeroso

- no ,no diremos nada no se preocupen- dijo Julián- de hacho veníamos a darle una ayudada a remus se veía realmente mal el día de hoy

- pero creo que no lo necesitara…-dijo ron- bueno entonces que hacemos ahora?- dijo viendo a sus camaradas

-pueden regresar al castillo- dijo james- nosotros nos ocuparemos de el….

-me temo que no será posible- le dijo harry con voz susurrante- ya que parece que es muy divertido su patio de juegos, queremos jugar un poco nosotros también

- pero es peligroso- les espeto peter- si los otros animales se enteran que están aquí…. Podrían lastimarlos….

- si el hecho de ser humanos es el problema- se encogió draco de hombros- tenemos una solución

Y entonces draco cambio hasta dar paso a una hermosa águila real

-supongo que secreto por secreto no?- dijo hermione antes de convertirse en un hermoso lobo gris

- es su forma animaga?- dijo james cada vez mas boquiabierto

-nunca menosprecien a nadie dijo ron sus ultimas palabras ahogadas pues se trasformo rápidamente en un fiero y fuerte león

-nosotros les guardamos el suyo... Si ustedes guardan el nuestro- dijo harry con una sonrisa mientras ante sus ojos se convertía en un poderoso y brillante fénix

-un fénix pero eso- dijo sirius perplejo- no es posible….

- ya se acostumbraran, el no es alguien normal- dijo Catherine antes de desaparecer y convertirse en una peligrosa serpiente

- y tu?- dijo james a Julián en que te transformas?

-yo?- dijo julian- yo no soy como ellos. Pero bueno si quieren que me convierta lo haré

Los espías , no habían visto nunca a julian trasformarse , no sabían si lo lograría hacer, pues según lo estudiado, los damphires no podían transformarse , pero si los vampiros podían convertirse en murciélagos eso significaba que julian también?

- para sorpresa de todos los presentes Julián comenzó a transformarse gradualmente en una figura más espigada, con mas elegancia, sus manos se transformaron en potentes patas y su cuerpo adquirió un pelaje negro profundo y brillante , sus ojos se quedaron igual de un verde que cambiaba de color siempre, pero con esa mirada sabia y astuta que le conocían al chico

Entonces delante de ellos julian dejo su forma humana para convertirse en

Un jaguar negro

De imponente garbo y belleza dejo a todos sorprendidos al verlo así

Los merodeadores sonrieron entonces y procedieron a cambiar su aspecto para que todos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones, y así con cuidado levantaron al licántropo quien se quedo algo perplejo ante lo que vio delante, su manada con otros extraños animales, el de inmediato se fue con la hembra de lobo que estaba con el, de inmediato comenzaron a jugar por todo el peligroso bosque oscuro, perdiéndose de vista por los alrededores, sin percatarse que todo ese encuentro había sido visto por dos figuras que no cabían en si de su asombro

- creo que con esto es lo que ocultaban- dijo una voz fría parada en al copa de un árbol- y supongo que yo tengo que creer que tu no tenias ni idea cierto?

-me hicieron prometer que no lo diría, después de todo , esa información no nos sirve de nada o si?- dijo la otra voz aun sorprendida por lo acontecimientos abajo

-como sea- dijo la primera voz- al parecer no somos los únicos en esta situación cierto?...será mejor marcharnos , al parecer estarán bien y será mejor que regresemos, debeos de hacer mas planes

Unos minutos después de ese árbol salían dos aves, un pequeño petirrojo seguido de un cuervo que se dimirían hacia el castillo

A la mañana siguiente remus fue informado de los acontecimientos ocurridos, después de pedirle perdón a harry y cat por exponer su vida, se reía ante lo sucedido y agradecido que los chicos le guardaran el secreto

- cuando pasa-dijo remus apesadumbrado- el lobo controla mi mente y no puedo hacer nada, pero si podía distinguir algunas cosas como los olores, estoy seguro que si no los ataque en el bosque fue porque me pareció oler algo familiar

- lo mejor en estos casos es mas chocolate- dijo hermione tratando de olvidarse de ese asunto- creo que nuestra estancia ne hogwarts no será nada aburrida

-ya habrá tiempo de mas- dijo james cuando de pronto al súbita aparición de hedwing en el gran comedor lo interrumpió, a parte de que llegaba tarde a la repartición de correspondencia se veía hermosa planeando por el gran comedor, como sierpe se dirigió a jack quien después de acariciarla le quito el mensaje-

De inmediato notaron como el color desaparecía de las facciones del chico y después le dirigió una silenciosa mirada a hermione y ron quienes estaban a su lado para después levantarse y dar un pequeño silbido que de inmediato puso alerta a Catherine julian y draco que ese día estaban desayunando en slytherin, así los 6 chicos se quedaron de pie y empezaron a recoger sus cosas

- que les pasa?- dijo remus algo conmocionado

- nada, nada- dijo demasiado vehemente harry- tenemos cosas que hacer nos vemos en clases de acuerdo-y sin esperar contestación se marcho de ahí corriendo seguido de cerca por los demás

- ok, eso fue raro- dijo sirius seriamente- algo ocultan ellos…me pasan la mantequilla?- añadió despreocupado

- y no seriamos merodeadores si no descubriéramos que se traen cierto?- agrego james pasándosela

- no creo que debiéramos- dijo peter

- no digas mas colagusano- el dijo sirius- sabíamos que contábamos contigo ….

-Tendremos que vigilarlos…. Ya sabes- el dijo a remus- ponerlos en el mapa……….

A remus no le gusto nada esa idea pero decidió que después de todo si sus amigos iban a guardar su secreto, los suyos no serian tan malos cierto?, entonces siguió desayunando tratando de pensar el porque Kim se metía en su cabeza recurrentemente

Entre tanto, en los pasillos del colegio

- si no hay algún mortifago alla delante - dijo Catherine mientras corría- te juro que esta salida teatral del gran comedor será pura basura

- es un mensaje de gamma- les dijo harry- algo pasa, dijo que se tenemos que estar en la sala de menesteres, ahora

Llegaron casi sin aliento y entraron después de lograr que apareciera esa habitación, efectivamente, en la televisión estaba el rostro de luna pero se veía con demasiada interferencia

- _vaya……llegado…..-_la voz se oía desfasada y entrecortada los espías pusieron toda su atención a ello- _….ataque…..virus…..todos bien……estén alertas ……. Hosmeade ….. Enero……..Read Dead……..-después la pantalla mostró por un breve momento el rostro de luna y después de eso se apago_

-a eso le llama una conversación- dio ron molesto- que diablos pasa alla?...que trato de decir?

- al parecer alguien metió un virus en la computadora- dijo hermione- por eso no nos había contactado, al menos sabemos que todos están bien

- pero también dijo algo del de enero-dijo cat pensativa- que día será?

-sábado- dijo Julián- en esta época- se supone que ese día se cumplirán los tres meses que estaremos aquí….. ese es el día en que nos vamos

-definitivamente red dead esta detrás de esto- dijo Harry

- debemos buscar la ambrosía e irnos lo antes posible- dijo draco

- no, debemos de cuidara lily y los demás- le dijo Julián- habrá un ataque en enero y debemos estar preparados para luchar

- y sin ayuda- dijo ron- no podríamos arriesgar a nadie mas

- de acuerdo, pero primero, por partes, debemos hacer la investigación acerca de la ambrosia y depuse s iremos por lo demás

Ni harry, ni los demás comentaron el porque de su repentina salida del comedor a los demás pero claramente vieron el fingido desinterés de los demás

Estaban ensayando las canciones que presentarían el día siguiente en hosmeade cuando salieran de vacaciones de invierno, para el grupo la primera semana de vacaciones tendrían los primeros exámenes y regresando de ella solo se quedaran algunos días mas para presentar el resto ya que habían planeado quedarse como máximo el 30 de enero

Harry y Catherine estaban en la torre de astronomía platicando , como habían hecho desde la noche que lucius había intentado entrara en el cuarto de Catherine, ya que la chica decía que le costaba conciliar el sueño y harry no el pregunto mas, esa noche estaban hablando de los diarios de sus madre

- crees que hayan tenido una clase de conexión?- dijo harry- es lo lógico , el mismo diario, la misma letra

- he pensado en eso harry- dijo Catherine con suavidad al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana- creo que tu madre era el señuelo de la mía…..

-mi madre……… era la señuelo de la sacerdotisa?-dijo harry contrariado yendo hacia Catherine- eso es imposible mi madre era nacida de muggles

- bueno tengo una teoría- dijo cat- creo que los nacidos de muggles en algún momento tuvieron un pariente mago o bruja, al casarse con muggles, en algún momento , se presentaron squibs y poco a poco desapareció ese linaje mágico, hasta que de repente nacen algunos con magia

- pero aun así es ilógico- dijo harry- según tengo entendido mis abuelos eran muggles y hasta que mi madre no les enseño al carta ellos no tenían ni idea de la magia

-te lo digo es solo una teoría- dijo cat- pero explicaría muchas cosas, el porque de los diarios, pero bueno- dijo con un hondo suspiro- solo lo sabremos hasta abrirlos, es una lastima que con las prisas no pudiéramos traerlos

- bueno, en eso- dijo harry sonriendo malicioso- yo me los traje conmigo no quería que te enteras porque sabia que tu……..auch- se quejo pues Catherine le había dado un golpe en el costado

- porque no me lo habías dicho?- dijo Catherine- empezamos ahora?... quien primero- dijo emocionada

- cat será mejor que esto lo dejemos para el regreso - dijo harry con tranquilidad- yo estoy tan ansioso como tu, pero debemos poner en alto las prioridades para con DS, mañana nos espera un ajetreado día y si gastamos nuestras energías en los diarios no podremos hacer el espejo astral……

-tienes razón- dijo cat entendiéndolo- pero bueno, ambos están aquí cierto?

- y mientras los tengamos nosotros no debes de preocuparte por ello- dijo harry abrazándola por detrás y besándola en el cuello

Catherine se volteo para poder besarlo en los labios, no tenia idea del porque pero siempre que besaba a harry era como si lo besara por primera vez, sentía ese sentimiento extraño en la boca del estomago mientras sentía sus calidos pero firmes labios cubrir los suyos en un beso lleno de amor y pasión

Harry recargo a Catherine en la pared del castillo, la chica al sentir el frió muro detrás de ella comenzó a acariciar el cuello del chico para después mover sus manos hacia el frente en busca de apoyo, ese potter la volvía loca con sus besos y ella añoraba el momento en que la poseyera….al diablo sus normas morales, ella lo quería ahora y si el ponía otra excusa mas, bueno ella no sabia realmente como iba a responder

Catherine deslizo sus manos bajo la capa de harry par acariciarle el pecho, mientras el chico se acercaba mas a ella para por hacer lo mismo aunque con más dificultad, las capas de ambos cayeron casi al unísono y ambos chicos estaban mas que desinteresados por el asunto, harry empezó a besar el cuello de la chica mientras esta se encargaba de desabrocharle la camisa para después acariciar el pecho del chico, que si bien no era musculoso al menos tenia lo necesario, harry comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la chica moviendo con delicadeza sus manos, una vez que toco la piel nívea de la rubia,

Catherine dio un profundo suspiro de placer la sentir las manos de harry, juraría que el chicos sabia bien lo que hacia ,harry volvió a sus labios para besarlos con renovada pasión la tiempo que sus caricias seguían en el pecho de la chica haciéndola emitir algunos suspiros llenos de placer

Harry a pesar del fuerte deseo que sentía por Catherine sabia que no era lo correcto, bueno no era que quisiera una relación casta, pero el creía que Catherine aun tenia que solucionar problemas internos antes de enfrascarse en una aventura mas intima con el, le costaba muco trabajo detener las cosas cuando se ponían así-la mayoría de las veces- pero sabia que era por su bien, el quería profundamente a Catherine y sabia que la chica tenía que meditar muchas cosas la principal, que el no quería algo únicamente físico, a el le gustaba ella, tanto por dentro como por fuera y quería que la chica lo entendiera pero al parecer ella no lo hacia

- espera….debemos detenernos- dijo harry separándose de ella con mucha dificultad

- porque?- dijo Catherine con al voz un poco ronca a causa de los besos- porque haces esto harry?... se que lo deseas tanto como yo….

-si lo deseo pero quiero que esto se haga bien…-le dijo harry abrochándose la camisa aunque sus dedos estaban un poco temblorosos – además no creo que sea muy cómodo para ti hacerlo cerca de tu padre y de los míos

-como si se fueran aparecer- dijo cat un poco disgustada y farfullo-…..estupidos sentimentalismo gryffindor

- como?- dijo harry contrariado- si lo hago por ti, por tu bien , para que entiendas que esto no es…..

-Me he cansado de tus excusas- dijo cat- si para ti es muy difícil entender? yo te quiero-lo dijo casi sin pensar en sus palabras- y por eso quiero hacer el amor contigo, me he pasado noches pensando en eso y justo cuando creo que va a pasar vienes con una de tus platicas, para salvaguardar el honor de la princesa- le espeto al chica -entérate de algo harry: yo no soy ni seré nunca una doncella que tiene que ser rescata del la torre, la única que sabe exactamente que pasa en mi cabeza soy yo, y de una vez te digo que tal vez esto fue un error y nunca debimos de habernos juntado, y tal vez yo busque lo que tu claramente no me vas a dar - aparto al chico con brusquedad y se alejo hacia al puerta harry iba a alcanzarla pero cat susurro unas palabras en parcel y el chico quedo congelado

La vio marcharse en una nube de confusión, que diablos ha pasado ahí?...tendría que arreglar las cosas con ella….. pero primero….. tenía que salirse de ahí

La mañana del concierto todos esperaban con expectación a que el grupo llegara al desayuno, ya que ese día era salida a hosmeade y todos estaban emocionados por poder asistir, los primeros en llegar fueron el trío dorado quienes se veían claramente concentrados a excepción de harry quien se veía claramente con cara de sueño

Unos segundos mas tarde llegaron los 3 slytherin, cada uno avanzando con arrogancia que para cualquier que no los conociera, les parecería chocante, pero aquellos quienes habían conversado con ellos sabían que simplemente era algo natural, una elegancia que no se podía esconder

- tienes que hablar con el- le estaba diciendo Draco a Catherine- ellos no entienden eso, son demasiado… heroicos para ello

-me importa un pepino – dijo Catherine- si el no quiere estar conmigo alla el, habrá muchos otros que…..

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices- le dijo Julián serio- no deje todo con ustedes para que ahora me vengas con un berrinche mas propio de una bruja de 3 años

Catherine lo miro malamente un momento y después empezó a comer con furia una tostada

Del otro lado del comedor

-va a matarme…….-decía harry mientras hacia aparecer un café en la mesa pues los elfos no servían café en el desayuno-y se que me dolerá-muy dentro de el las palabras de Catherine de buscarse a otro lo hacían ponerse tenso

-eso te pasa por no explicarle nada desde un principio- dijo hermione con voz cansada- tienes que arreglar esto o todo se ir a al traste

- pelea de enamorados eh?- dijo sirius contento y burlón- van a terminar?-añadió esperanzado

- claro que no- dijo harry temeroso- solo debo de hablar con ella

-pues deberías hacerlo cuanto antes amigo- dijo ron mientras practicaba con sus batacas e la mesa- o no saldrá todo como esperamos…

- que se refieren?- dijo lily suspicaz

- a el concierto- dijo de inmediato hermione-ambos estarán tan furiosos que lo echaran todo a perder

-tienen razón – dijo remus- lo mejor será que arreglen sus cosas cuento antes , a veces el no hablar hace mas complicado un problema de fácil solución

-vaya no sabia que te las dabas de consejero- dijo amargamente Sirius a remus

-ella también se ve tensa- dijo lily mientras veía a Catherine partir con brusquedad una tostada y después untarle mantequilla a un trozo

-cuando se pone así se parece a su padre…...-dijo ron con un escalofrió

-su padre?- dijo james interesado-

-es un verdadero terror pero en el fondo, es una buena persona, daría la vida por….brittany- dijo hermione- de el aprendió el amor por las pociones

De vuelta a la mesa de las serpientes

-tienes que tranquilizarte- le dijo por enésima vez Julián a Catherine – o lo echaras todo a perder- le coloco una mano en al barbilla y obligo a mirarlo- ya veo, estas tratando de controlar tu magia…. Solo sigue observándome…. Eso es preciosa, no dejes de verme, yo te ayudare

Catherine poco a poco fue tranquilizándose y julian suspiro

- hacia mucho tiempo que no me pasaba cierto?- le dijo la chica algo apesadumbrada- ya había logrado comprender mi magia pero ese estupido-dijo agrego en voz baja- ese estupido de potter siempre me altera………

-es el amor…-le dijo julian burlonamente

- amor y un cuerno- dijo Catherine levantándose- iré a tranquilizarme al lago…. Eso me ayudara….-y se levanto claramente disgustada aun entonces levanto su varita e hizo unos cuantos movimientos susurrando en parcel, de inmediato unas gruesas nubes se formaron en el lado de donde estaba al mesa de gryffindor y una leve lluvia que solo mojo a harry se oía por el lugar- eso también ayuda

- lo dicho- dijo james emocionado- esa chica tiene talento-dijo enjuagándose una lagrima imaginaria

Harry solo lo vio de mala manera mientras se mojaba profundamente

Catherine vagaba por la lago recordando y tratando de tranquilizarse, esos estallidos de magia no eran comunes en ella, de hecho era muy calmada, no se agitaba siempre que no lo necesitara, suponía que por su condición de sacerdotisa eso solía pasar, para ella era lo mas normal del mundo pues cuando era chica había tenido siempre muchas situaciones de ese tipo pero ahora.. ahora solo veía a harry y quería despellejarlo vivo como se atrevía…..

- si me acerco no me atacaras?-dijo el dueño de sus pensamientos

-no te puedo prometer nada- la chica siguió caminando dándole la espalda

-tenemos que hablar- dijo harry un poco nervioso al tomar la mano de la chica para que se diera vuelta

- en eso eres un experto- dijo al chica sarcástica volteando al mirada- bien dímelo rápido que aun debo de arreglar las cosas para el concierto de esta tarde

-ven vamos mas alla- harry la dirigió hasta un parte un poco mas alejada del lago, la vista era preciosa

-bien empieza- dijo Catherine aun inquieta por todo eso

-te debo una disculpa- dijo harry- se que debí explicarte todo desde el principio pero es que no sabia como lo ibas a tomar

-de que hablas?- dijo Catherine confundida aun sin verlo

-No es que no quiera hacer el amor contigo Catherine- dijo harry mientras el acariciaba la mejilla- solo merlín sabe cuanto he tenido que contenerme, además las duchas frías ayudan mucho, pero quiero que entiendas que esto es muy importante para mi… para los dos…..

-disculpa pero aun no te entiendo-dijo Catherine

-deja que te explique- pidió harry- tanto tu como yo hemos tenido una vida algo….original…de tal forma que hemos tenido que crecer desde muy chicos y hemos tomado muchas decisiones ne la vida….yo nunca recibí lo que llaman "amor de familia", de tal forma que nunca crecí conociendo realmente ese sentimiento, tu misma me habías dicho que nunca te habías enamorado, que nunca entregarías tu corazón…. Pero eso es lo que yo precisamente quiero …….. tu corazón.. no solo tu cuerpo, me enamore de ti por tu fuerza, por tu valentía….quiero que cuando hagamos el amor sea porque realmente queremos estar en esto… que realmente es algo profundo y que nunca has sentido antes

Catherine se quedo prácticamente en blanco ante lo dicho por harry, que podía decir

- yo..-empezó al chica pero harry al corto

-lo se, se que es algo demasiado cursi y romántico, pero quiero que entiendas eso, te deseo Catherine de tal modo que me duele el alma, peor se que debo de ser paciente y tratar de ganarme tu corazón a toda costa- después sonrió malvadamente- además, cundo lo hagamos quiero que veas mi cabello y no esta tanta imitación de muñeco de pasarela…….y yo te prefiero con tu cabello pelirrojo

-yo no tenia ni idea- dijo Catherine- yo pensé que era por algún tipo de caballerosidad de los leones

- caballero?- dijo harry con burla-he tenido que contenerme tantas veces que creo que la próxima vez será mejor que me enseñes ese hechizo de parsel……

-pensé que no me deseabas en realidad- confeso Catherine- tenia miedo de que yo…..

-tonta- dijo harry abrazándola y poniendo la cabeza de Catherine en su pecho- creías que no te quería lo suficiente?...cariño-Catherine se estremeció ante ese apelativo ya que nunca lo había usado- si lo que siento por ti no lo puedo expresar con palabras, claro que te quiero y también se que te he descuidado un poco, perdón, pero no quiero que tu cabeza piense cosas que no son…. No sabes lo importante que eres para mi?, los celos que he tenido cuando estas con sirius y si lo se tus escapadas con tu padre?

-lo sabias?- dijo Catherine levantando la cara y harry pudo ver sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas

-por supuesto- dijo el chico- se todo lo que pasa en la vida de mi chica….aun así no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de tu padre ni de sirius….lo se es una tontería

- yo…. También me sentía celosa de tu madre harry…se ve que se llevan tan bien- dijo Catherine

- claro porque soy su hijo- dijo harry- aunque también eso es malo….mi padre me ve con cara de lanzarme algunos cruciatus

- lo comprendo- le dijo Catherine con una sonrisa y al ver el rostro preocupado de harry agrego- quien podría resistirse a un rubio adonis?... pero entonces para que no haya mas malos entendidos será mejor hacerles ver a todos que tu me perteneces

- yo te pertenezco?- dijo harry confundido

- si y será mejor que lo asimiles potter…. Tu eres mió- dijo Catherine antes de sellar los labios del chico con un beso

Cuando regresaron al comedor, tomados de las manos los espías dieron un hondo suspiro que se corto cuando Catherine le dio a harry un beso de película enfrente de todos, demostrando así , lo que quería hacer saber, que ese rubio le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella, después le guiño el ojo a lily y se volvió a regresar ala mesa de slytherin

- si dices algo sobre esto- le dijo en un frió susurro Catherine a Julián quien iba a decir algo- te juro que no volverás a tomar tu "bebida " favorita

Julian siguió sonriendo ante tal amenaza

Cuando los estudiantes empezaron a irse a hosmeade, pues todos querían ver nuevamente a _Désire Mystérieux, _únicamente los chicos de los dos primeros grados iban a quedarse, cosa que enojo a mas de uno ,de los grados superiores ninguno iba a quedarse ya que todos estaban impacientes

- será como otra fiesta- comentaba una chica de huffelpuff- nadie se quedara

Mientras los espías guardaba los instrumentos, seguían haciendo planes

- entonces los que harán espejos astrales serna ustedes- dijo Catherine señalando a draco hermione y ron-nosotros nos quedaremos y cuidaremos de ellos

- aun no se si sea buena idea- dijo hermione- un espejo astral es muy delicado, y recibirá mucha de nuestra energía , además nunca hemos estado tan lejos de uno, y si se desaparece

- por eso contratamos bailarines y cantantes de apoyo no?- dijo julian- tranquilos, déjennos el concierto a nosotros y ustedes busquen bien ……..

-de acuerdo- dijo hermione mas convencida

Al caer la tarde los ánimos en el pequeño y casi siempre tranquilo pueblo de hosmeade no se podían caer, todos esperaban impacientes la actuación de _Désire Mystérieux , _la cual había causado expectación por arte de los pobladores quienes habían oído del grupo en el baile de halloween pero no sabían bien a bien quienes eran

La mas feliz por supuesto era madame rosmerta quien ya había logrado vender mas cerveza de la esperada, por el cupo de la gente tuvo que improvisar un escenario en la parte de afuera de la taberna, puesto qua si todos podrían ver el espectáculo

El escenario constaba de dos plantas casi de igual altura, pero la parte de los músicos estaba un poco mas levantada para poder distinguirse de los bailarines que habían contratado, los espías ya se habían juntado con los artistas contratados para ensayar los pasos que harían, cabe decir que fue una estupenda idea por parte de julian el usar a tanta gente, así nadie notaria su ausencia, o el cambio de ella de inmediato, era raro tocar sin mascaras pero todos se sorprendieron al saber que eso no representaba ningún reto

-bien estamos listos- dijo draco a los demás mientras salía madame rosmerta después de dar la ultima llamada

- si todos en sus puesto y haremos el cambio en al canción que elegiste Catherine-dijo el damphire

- te veo muy contenta a pesar de que bailaras ballet- dijo hermione extrañada a la rubia

-es que no será precisamente ballet- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-con que empezamos?- dijo ron con las batakas en la mano

-bien les gusta…one wild night- dijo draco- así empezamos fuerte

-esta bien pero quedamos que me haces de segunda no?- dijo julian

-de acuerdo- dijo draco vamos a ellos

Los merodeadores estaban en primera fila riendo y bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla, expectantes ante la actuación de los chicos , mas atrás estaban lucius y los slytherin rezando y deseando que esa noche les pasara algo malo a ese grupo, a eso iban ellos a verlos fracasar, era muy diferente una escuela a un concierto en un poblado tan reservado como la gente de hosmeade

Severus estaba un poco mas alejado de todos, el no quería ir ,pero brittany le había insistido tanto que no pudo negarse, pudo distinguir a lily entre los merodeadores sintió una punzada de cólera que no pudo evitar lo sacudió por completo

Las luces del escenario se prendieron iluminando la recién caída noche en hosmeade, unas luces se colocaron a modo de que iluminaran únicamente los instrumentos que ahí había, un micrófono, dos guitarras, un bajo, un teclado y la batería, estaban a solas

Entonces una musiquilla algo ridícula ,como de elevador, comenzó a oírse por el lugar, todos se miraron entre si sorprendidos, así iba a ser el concierto?, de pronto la música se termino y en medio de una fuerte explosión aparecieron_ Désire Mystérieux, _cada uno con su instrumento, como si desde siempre estuvieran ahí

La música era fuerte, intensa, todos estaban vestidos de cuero negro, pantalones y camisas hechas del mas fino y suave cuero para ellos, las chicas de negro también portaban unas faldas de vuelto con los cabellos sueltos y blusas ajustadas que dejaban entrever sus figuras

Entonces Julian se acerco al micrófono y empezó a cantar

**It's a hot night, the natives are restless  
We're sweating by the light of the moon  
There's a voodoo mojo brewing at the go-go  
That could knock a witch off her broom**

**Es una noche caliente****, los nativos están intranquilos  
sudamos bajo la luz de la luna  
hay un vudu preparando algo para la Go-Go  
eso podría tirar a una bruja de su escoba**

Después de la sorpresa inicial todos de inmediatos se entregaron al grupo agitando los brazos y brincando, cabe decir que eso no le sentó para nada a lucius y su pandilla que realmente querían verlos fracasar, pero no podían, ese estupido grupo con una sola frase tenia a todos encantados **We slither on in and shed our skin  
Make our way into the bump and the grind  
So I'm passing by, she gives me the eye  
So I stop to give her a light**

**Nos deslizamos y mudamos de piel  
nos evadimos de la rutina y los empujones  
y cuando paso ella me mira  
y yo me paro para darle fuego**

Julián comenzó a vagar por el escenario, ahora al tener el rostro libre de mascaras, se pudo permitir una coquetería mas fina con los espectadores, mas bien con las espectadoras que no dejaban de gritar pues julian se había desabrochado por completo su camisa y mostraba su fuerte pecho a toda aquella que deseara mirarlo

Julian seguía cantando mientras que draco se acercaba al micrófono y lo acompañaba en los coros y en algunas partes de la canción para darle mas fuerza, cabe decir que el chico recibió miradas no muy decentes por eso  
**  
One wild night (blinded by the moonlight)  
One wild night (24 hours of midnight)  
One wild night (I stepped into the twilight zone  
And she left my heart with vertigo)  
One wild, one wild night**

**Una noche salvaje (cegados por la luz de la luna)  
Una noche salvaje (24 horas de medianoche)  
Una noche salvaje (Accedí a la zona crepuscular  
y ella dejo mi corazón con vértigo)  
Una salvaje, una salvaje noche**

Los merodeadores estaban locos de contentos, esos chicos realmente sabían como hacían, esa entrada fue espectacular, y al música, james y los demás comenzaron a brincar al tiempo que peter trataba de imitar los movimientos de jack con la guitarra

**Havin' as much fun as you can in your clothes  
Margarita had me feelin' alright  
It just might be that I found religion  
I've been on my knees for half of the night  
Then I'm rolling the bones with Jimmy   
'no dice'  
Gonna take him for a couple weeks' pay  
Man, if you lose this roll I take your girlfriend home  
So I stopped  
But you're not gonna believe who comes walking out**

**Divirtiéndote tanto como puedas en tus ropas  
Margarita hace que me sienta bien  
puede ser que al fin haya encontrado mi religión  
y es que he estado de rodillas la mitad de la noche  
entonces estoy girando los huesos con Jimmy  
"ni hablar"  
y juntos nos vamos a gastar la paga de 2 semanas  
si paras de moverte yo me llevo a tu novia a casa  
así que yo me paré  
pero no vas a creer quien viene por ahí**

Lily observaba admirada como jack tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, estaba al lado de esa chica rubia, ella era muy agradable y a leguas se veia que se querian, lily sonrio, bueno al menos alguien si podria estar, juntos por siempre **One wild night (blinded by the moonlight)  
One wild night (24 hours of midnight)  
One wild night (I stepped into the twilight zone  
And she left my heart with vertigo)  
One wild night (hey, c'est la vie)  
One wild night (welcome to the party)  
One wild night (life is for the living so  
You gotta live it up, come on let's go)  
One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night**

**Una noche salvaje (cegados por la luz de la luna)  
Una noche salvaje (24 horas de medianoche)  
Una noche salvaje (Accedí a la zona crepuscular  
y ella dejo mi corazón con vértigo)  
Una noche salvaje (hey, es la vida)  
Una noche salvaje (Bienvenidos a la fiesta)  
Una noche salvaje (la vida es para vivirla,  
Así que vívela, vamos)  
Una salvaje, salvaje, salvaje, una noche salvaje**

Harry y Catherine dieron un paso adelante mientras tocaban un breve solo que arranco aplausos de todos, los chicos vitoreaban a Catherine pues tocaba la guitarra con sensualidad y sutileza, algunos darían fortunas por poder convertirse en guitarra en esos momentos

Mientras que las chicas suspiraban al ver ese semi-dios sin camisa delante de ellas, y es que no era para menos , ambos rubios hacían una perfecta pareja en el escenario**One wild night (blinded by the moonlight)  
One wild night (24 hours of midnight)  
One wild night (I stepped into the twilight zone  
And she left my heart with vertigo)  
One wild night (hey, c'est la vie)  
One wild night (welcome to the party)  
One wild night (life if for the living so  
You gotta live it up, come on let's go)  
One wild, one wild, one wild, one...**

**Una noche salvaje (cegados por la luz de la luna)  
Una noche salvaje (24 horas de medianoche)  
Una noche salvaje (Accedí a la zona crepuscular  
y ella dejo mi corazón con vértigo)  
Una noche salvaje (hey, es la vida)  
Una noche salvaje (Bienvenidos a la fiesta)  
Una noche salvaje (la vida es para vivirla,  
Así que vívela, vamos)  
Una salvaje, salvaje, salvaje, una...**

Hermione canto junto a draco, eso si, sin dejar de tocar el bajo, ambos chicos se sonrieron y se miraron con amor, recordando las primeras veces que habian salido juntos y como poco a poco su amor fue cambiandose de ser simple pasion a ser la mas profunda entrega**One wild night (blinded by the moonlight)  
One wild night (24 hours of midnight)  
One wild night (I stepped into the twilight zone)  
For one wild night  
One wild night (hey,c'est la vie)  
One wild night (welcome to the party)  
One wild night (life is for the living)  
All we've got is one wild night**

**Una noche salvaje (cegados por la luz de la luna)  
Una noche salvaje (24 horas de medianoche)  
Una noche salvaje (Accedí a la zona crepuscular  
Por una noche salvaje  
Una noche salvaje (hey, es la vida)  
Una noche salvaje (Bienvenidos a la fiesta)  
Una noche salvaje (la vida es para vivirla)  
Todo lo que tuvimos es una noche salvaje**

Julian incitaba a todo el publico a que brincara, moviera las manos, a que gritara, era la primera cancion, pero habian entrado con fuerza, lo sentia, podia sentir la aceptación, cada una de esas personas en verdad los aceptaba   
**  
One wild night (4x)  
One wild night blinded by the moonlight  
One wild night 24 hours of midnight  
One wild night stepped into the twilight zone for  
One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild nig ht**

**Una noche salvaje  
Una noche salvaje cegados por la luz de la luna  
Una noche salvaje 24 horas de medianoche  
Una noche salvaje accedí a la zona crepuscular por  
Una salvaje, salvaje, salvaje, una noche salvaje**

Cuando el publico prorrumpió en aplausos los ojos de Catherine y severus se cruzaron por un momento, la chica le sonrió maliciosa y le hizo un gesto como de pedir tiempo, al parecer la chica le había hecho caso y planearía algo con esa molestia del ballet

-Gracias hosmeade- dijo Julián gritando para hacerse oír entre el publico- y gracia s ala invitación de la bella madame rosmerta- ante esto la mujer se sonrojo de la raíz a la punta- les gusto esa canción?-muchos gritos y aplausos- bien entonces también les gustara esta ….espero que no se disgusten algunas chicas….

Nadie se había percatado que Catherine se había ido apenas termino la canción y entonces se acerco al micrófono, entrego su guitarra a julian y entonces se coloco en el micrófono, su vestimenta había cambiado, ahora llevaba unos pantalones militares y una camisa blanca sin mangas

-esta canción va para todas aquellas chicas que no se conformarían con una vida solo dedicada al marido, a los hijos.. porque si, algunas nosotras tenemos sueños que pensamos cumplir….lo siento por aquellas a las que no les guste con ustedes…….stupid girls

La música cambio entonces, comenzó a sonar una música mas movida al tiempo que Catherine comenzaba a mover las caderas y ponía una actitud dulce y comenzaba a cantar

**Stupid**** girl, stupid girl, stupid girl**

**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a **

**Chica estúpida, chica estúpida, chica estúpida  
Quizá si actúo así, ese chico me volverá a llamar  
Chica paparazzi porno, no quiero ser una chica estúpida**

La letra era fuerte había que reconocerlo, pero ante el movimiento y la fuerte voz de la chica casi todos parecieron olvidarlo ,además la chica parodiaba algunas actitudes que eran por todos claramente conocidas

**Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president?  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
****Oh where, oh where could they be?**

**Ve a Fred Segal, las encontraras allí  
Riéndose fuerte y la gente se queda mirándolas  
Buscando a su papá para que pague la champaña  
(Di cualquier nombre)  
Que paso con los sueños de la mujer presidenta?  
Ellas estarán bailando en el próximo video de 50 Cent  
Van en grupos de dos o tres  
Con sus perritos chihuahuas y sus bolsitas de té  
¿Dónde se ha ido la gente inteligente?  
¿Dónde podrían estar?**

Catherine se ganaría muchas enemigas, se dijo julian mientras tomaba la guitarra, las chicas de slytherin al veían con profundo odio al tiempo que los demás parecían encontrara al canción realmente buena, al fin alguien se atrevía a decir lo que muchas pensaban ,venganza, bueno no era porque le preocupara al seguridad de la chica, ella podría arreglárselas 

**Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
(Break it down now)  
**

**Quizá si actúo así, ese chico me volverá a llamar  
Chica paparazzi porno, no quiero ser una chica estúpida  
Nene, si actúo así, sacudiendo mi cabello rubio  
Levantándome el sostén así, no quiero ser una chica estúpida **

**(Rómpelo ahora)**

Brittany actuaba sacudía su dorada melena desafiando a todas aquellas a que la enfrentara, a lily definitivamente le gustaba esa chica, al menos no eran tan diferentes ya hora podía entender como es que jack quien no dejaba de morirar los movimientos de la chica estuviera tan cautivado por ella

Aunque no era el único, sirius sonreía al oír la canción de la chica, tenia voluntad y carácter, ojala que se separara de su novio para poder tener una oportunidad peor buen al menos podía soñar no?

**Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
(Come on)**

**  
****La enfermedad crece, es una epidemia  
Me asusta que no tenga cura  
El mundo cree en esto y estoy enloqueciendo  
No puedo soportar más  
Estoy tan alegre que no me lo creo  
Nunca seré así  
Mujeres con consumadas ambiciones  
Es lo que quiero ver  
(Vamos)**

Catherine incitaba a las chicas a levantar las manos y poco a poco todas comenzaron a bailar, como ella, moviendo desafiantes las caderas y meciéndose sensualmente ante la mirada atónita de muchos chicos, al parecer esa canción seria ampliamente recordada por ahí

**Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Your only concern  
Will it fuck up my hair**

**  
Desastre alrededor  
El mundo desesperado  
Y tu única preocupación  
Es que te va a hacer mierda el cabello**

Severus abrió los ojos , esa era una clara enfrenta hacia el poderío del señor obscuro, esos chicos realmente eran muy audaces no cualquiera se atrevería a cantar algo tan abiertamente …. pero sonrió esa chica si se atrevería, pero por algún extraño motivo no le gustaba que todos esos chicos la vieran tan embelezados, estaba a caso celoso????

**Maybe if I act like that (do like this), that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that (Oh, Oh-Oh, Do you think?),  
flipping my blond hair back (Do you think?)  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
(Yeah, yeah)**

**Quizá si actúo así (así) ese chico me volverá a llamar  
Chica paparazzi porno, no quiero ser una chica estúpida  
Nene, si actúo así (tu lo crees?)  
Sacudiendo mi cabello rubio (tu lo crees?)  
Levantándome el sostén así, no quiero ser una chica estúpida   
(Sí, sí)**

Harry veía de espaldas a Catherine como se entregaba al escenario y todos aprecian haber captado al idea de la canción, esa canción reflejaba mucho en el carácter de la chica y el lo sabia, como también recordaba la chica, aun no se podía estar contenta con ese tono rubio en su cabellera, a decir verdad a el le pasaba lo mismo le gustaba mas de pelirroja pro alguna extraña razón  
**  
(Do ya think? ****Do ya think? Do ya think?)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!**

**  
****(Tu lo crees?)  
(Me gusta esto)  
Que lindo cuando me jodas, tonta, soy tan afortunada  
Despéiname y púdrete, chica estúpida!  
Que lindo cuando me jodas, tonta, soy tan afortunada  
Despéiname y púdrete, chica estúpida!**

Entonces Catherine comenzó a moverse mas lento, mas incitante con esa misma mirada depredadora que atraía a los chicos, mientras empezaba a cantar mas suavemente

**(Baby) Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
(Baby if I) Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!**

**  
Nene, si actúo así, sacudiendo mi cabello rubio  
Levantándome el sostén así, chica estúpida! **

Harry estabamirándola de una manera no muy santa, tratando de decirse mentalmente el porque no hacia el amor con ella, mientras cat se sacudía sin pudor alguno, moviéndose mientras la voz de un chico, que utilizarán mas tarde. Se oia al fondo, al tiempo que ella seguia cantando ****

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
(stupid girl)  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

**Quizá si actúo así, ese chico me volverá a llamar  
Chica paparazzi porno, no quiero ser una chica estúpida   
(Chicas estúpidas)  
Quizá si actúo así, ese chico me volverá a llamar  
Chica paparazzi porno, no quiero ser una chica estúpida**

Cuando Catherine termino de moverse y de cantar las ultimas palabras todos le aplaudieron de forma sincera, las chicas levantaban los brazos y hacían señas de aprobación al parecer , se dijo Catherine mientras regulaba su respiración, esa letra les había encantado todos

-ahora les tenemos una sorpresa- les dijo Julian al micrófono mientras se acomodaba en un pequeño banquillo- no se esperaran esto….-y con una nueva explosión todos desaparecieron todos los demás dejando a draco en el escenario...mientras que los demás se preparaban para el escape-todos hemos tenido en alguna ocasión que amar en secreto, sin poder demostrara tu amor, por eso para todos aquellos que han tenido que ocultar su amor…… vamos a ponernos algo románticos y les cantare…. Amiga mía……

La música empezó lentamente, los instrumentos estaban hechizados, entonces draco comenzó a tocar con la guitarra acústica que aun seguía ahí y entonces entro hermione

Con su hermoso cabello suelto y vestida con un suave vestido de verano que no era ajustado, pero se amoldaba perfectamente, llego sonriente hacia el, dio algunos giros como si le estuviera platicando algo emocionante

Y entonces en una mueca triste Julian comenzó a cantar

**Amiga mía**

**Lo sé, solo vives por el,  
que lo sabe también, **

**Pero el no te ve como yo, suplicarle a mi boca **

**Que diga que me ha confesado entre copas,  
que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche  
y que enloquece con cada botón que  
te desabrochas pensando en sus manos.  
El no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.  
El no te ve como yo suspirando,  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
escucharme nombrarle.  
¡Ay amiga mía! Lo se y el también.**

Julian cantaba con sentimiento, esa canción que escribió, pensando en alguien que jamás diría, mientras el cantaba hermione bailaba junto a el, como si estuviera ilusionada de algún modo, dejo la guitarra a pesar de que esta siguió tocando y fue hacia donde estaba hermione, cuándo esta lo vio se lanzo a sus brazos y el chico le dio una vuelta , para dejarla en el suelo nuevamente, al chica, le sonreía dulcemente , pero con una mirada llena de amistad no de amor…

**Amiga mía, no se que decir,  
ni que hacer para verte feliz.  
ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
que es lo que a el le hace falta;  
llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**

Ellos habían bajado al primer escenario, ella movía la boca como si estuvieran platicando, el aparentemente oír todo pero no era verdad, pues en sus ojos se veía un profundo sufrimiento, le acariciaba el rostro con amor pero la chica parecía ignorante ante este hecho

Severus snape se sentía mortalmente identificado con esa canción, eso exactamente los que sentía por lily, ella solo tenia ojos para potter pero si el, si solo el tuviera al menos un oportunidad …. Le demostraría que el podría amarla como nunca ningún hombre la había amado, el miro con tristeza hacia donde estaba lily apoyada en el hombro de james balanceándose al ritmo de la canción

**Amiga mía, ojalá algún día escuchando mi canción,  
de pronto, entiendas que lo que nunca quise  
fue contar tu historia  
porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.  
pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
no es inteligencia, ni es sabiduría;  
esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.**

En el escenario Julian al parecer trataba de decirle algo a la chica, sin dejar de cantar por supuesto, hermione le sonreía y el revolvía el cabello con picardía para después darle un abrazo profundo, como de agradecimiento , ambos regresaron al escenario principal ella subió ayudada de el castaño, mientras ahora estaba un piano en la parte principal donde el chico se sentó y comenzó a tocar con suavidad al tiempo que seguía cantando con sentimiento

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga .**

Hermione se había apoyado en el hombro del chico mientras este seguía tocando, con sentimiento ella sonreía y tocaba algunas teclas , solo para jugar…….

Sirius no prestaba mucho atención pues no estaba la rubia pero no dejo de darse cuenta que esa letra también iba aun poco para el, no es que amara a la rubia ,claro que no, pero si se sentía algo hecho de lado por ese rubio tan desabrido

**Amiga mía, lo se, solo vives por el,  
que lo sabe también, pero el no te ve  
como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
que me ha confesado entre copas,  
que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche...**

Draco, detrás del escenario, agradecía a los dioses el no haber estado en esa situación, sabia perfectamente que hermione actuaba con indiferencia hacia el damphire, pero por solo el simple hecho de ver sus rostro sin emoción alguna , por algún motivo lo hacia sentirse desolado, y por eso mismo se sentía tan abatido en la canción

Hermione por su parte le costaba mucho trabajo no consolar a julian , se veía tan triste y desolado que no podía evitar querer darle un beso, pero ante todo eso era una actuación , entonces se levanto y checo su reloj se despidió de su "amigo" con un movimiento de manos y lo dejo solo mientras el seguía cantando 

**Amiga mía, no se que decir,  
ni que hacer para verte feliz.  
ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,  
que es lo que a el le hace falta;  
llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**

Mientras el chico seguía cantando llego hermione nuevamente pero ahora tomada de la mano con Draco el chico se veía sonriente y abrazaba posesivamente a la chica, la pareja se acerco hacia donde estaba Julian y ella le dio dos besos mientras Draco le estrechaba la mano, donde ambos chicos se enfrentaron silenciosamente , después de soltarla la chica se despidió moviendo la mano y el levantaba una mano hacia donde la chica se había marchado para después seguir cantando

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga.**

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga.**

El chico termino con la cabeza gacha en el micrófono mientras su pena se anudaba en el corazón, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y después hermione salio corriendo tras bastidores y abrazo profundamente a Julian , no había podido aguantar mas, era algo mucho mas fuerte que ella, era una abrazo como pidiendo perdón, como queriendo compensarlo, después draco salio y cuando la chica se separo del damphire, la abrazó y la beso acariciándole el rostro, salieron los demás agradeciendo y aplaudiendo ellos mismos

-Es hora- dijo Julián con una voz extraña - deben irse……..

-de acuerdo- dijo hermione sin verlo y saludando a las personas que ahí aplaudían-nadie debe de percatarse de esto…..como lo harán?

-déjenlo a manos de nosotros- dijo Catherine viendo traviesamente a harry…. Podremos hacer una excelente actuación

- agradezco a merlín que se hayan reconciliado- dijo Julián- para poder lograr la distracción los necesitábamos concentrados….

-y lo estaremos- dio harry llevándose a Catherine de al mano- lo estaremos

Lo que ninguno se imaginaban ninguno de ellos era que alguien de los presentes podía leer los labios y con una mirada algo incrédula los observo el intercambio de palabras entre los espías, se quedo observando desde una zona obscura , se podía distinguir unos dedos delgados ,manos suaves pero curtidas por el trabajo…..

-Muy bien entonces ahora es tiempo de un buena actuación- dijo Julián y de inmediato las luces se pagaron, ocasión que aprovecharon hermione, draco y ron para hacer tras bambalinas sus espejos astrales y colocarlos en su lugar

- no sabia que era tan apuesto- dijo ron observando al serio rostro que tenia delante de el

- si, si luego podrás besarlo- dijo draco mientras le acomodaba unos cabellos al suyo- debemos irnos

-ya saben lo que hay que hacer…-le dijo hermione a su reflejo este asintió sin ningún sentimiento

Se marcharon sigilosamente de ahí dejando a sus reflejos colocados ya

-simplemente disfruten- dijo la voz de julian en la oscuridad y entonces se encendió una luz que ilumino el reflejo de hermione quien estaba al centro del escenario con un violín, la chica comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y hermosa

De repente la intensidad de la luz fue bajando hasta casi desaparecer y otra luz se coloco en la segunda parte del escenario donde se podía ver que había una especie de habitación, había una cama hermosa blanca, un espejo de cuerpo entero, unos pocos mueble y unas paredes que indicaban como si fuera un departamento, por la puerta del mismo entro Brittany con su bello cabellos sueltos vestido con una bata de baño de color verde esmeralda

La chica comenzó a cantar con sensualidad y con tristeza mientras atravesaba la habitación con lentitud para llegar a la pared contraria a la puerta

**Si tú no vuelves**

**se secarán todos los mares**

**y esperaré sin ti**

**tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo**

Catherine se veía triste, melancólica y cantaba de esa manera, julian manipulaba los demás instrumentos con ayuda de los espejos astrales claro, sirius se cautivo de la forma en al que la chica se movía

**Si tú no vuelves**

**Mi voluntad se hará pequeña...**

**Y quedaré aquí**

**Junto a mi perro espiando horizontes**

Entonces se ilumino otra luz dejando al descubierto toda esa plataforma, era un departamento similar con la diferencia que se veía mas masculina, no había espejo pero en su lugar había una ventana, en ella entraba jack cantando, llevaba un traje negro, elegante y formal, el chico se quito el saco y atravesó la habitación para quedar frente a brittany pero separados por esa pared, y cantaba con una voz ronca y sensual

**Si tú no vuelves**

**no quedarán más que desiertos**

**y escucharé por sí**

**algún latido le queda a esta tierra**

Entonces los dos empezaron a cantar con sentimiento mientras ponían una mano delante de al otra, se tocarían pero la pared los seguía separando

**que era tan serena cuando me querías**

**había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba**

**era tan bonita, era así de grande**

**y no tenía fin...**

Catherine se volteo para quedar pegada la pared mientras ambos seguían cantando, severus veía sumamente conmovido al actuación de ambos chicos, esa relación, esa entrega, era obvio lo que sentían el uno por el otro, como la pareja anterior ambos tenían ese aura , esa magia que solo el amor puede dar

**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella**

**a hacerme compañía**

**que te cuente como estoy**

**y sepas lo que hay.**

**Dime amor, amor, amor**

**estoy aquí ¿no ves?**

**Si no vuelves no habrá vida**

**no sé lo que haré**

**no sé lo que haré**

Catherine se despego de al pared al mismo tiempo de harry mientras el comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa ella se desanudaba la bata y la dejaba caer al piso quedándose en una camisola blanca, pura, de seda que hacia ver sus piernas interminables , eso si, ninguno de los dos dejo de cantar, al unísono, perfectamente sincronizados

El violín se volvió a oír por todo el lugar mientras ambos chicos vagaban por la habitación

**Si tú no vuelves**

**ni habrá esperanza ni habrá nada**

**Caminaré sin ti**

**con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia**

**que era tan serena cuando me querías**

**había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba**

**era tan bonita, era así de grande**

**y no tenía fin...**

Harry se quito los pantalones para ponerse unos jeans, dejando al descubierto su pecho , mientras que Catherine se había acercado al espejo y acariciaba su propio reflejo por unos minutos, entonces harry canto solo al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana

**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella**

**a hacerme compañía**

Catherine se veía al espejo mientras cantaba al siguiente parte con un profundo dolor en su voz y en su corazón

**Que te cuente como estoy**

**Y sepas lo que hay.**

Entonces ambos comenzaron a cantar al tiempo que regresaban a la pared, ella acaricio al superficie con ternura mientras harry a apretaba sus puños sobre ella, como queriendo destruirla, ambos siguieron cantando

**Dime amor, amor, amor**

**estoy aquí ¿no ves?**

**Si no vuelves no habrá vida**

**no sé lo que haré**

**Y cada noche vendrá una estrella**

**a hacerme compañía**

**que te cuente como estoy**

**y sepas lo que hay.**

**Dime amor, amor, amor**

**estoy aquí ¿no ves?**

**Si no vuelves no habrá vida**

**no sé lo que haré**

Harry se despego de pronto de la pared y con decisión tomo una camisa que había en su cama y colocándosela apresuradamente salio del cuarto y de la visión de los demás, mientras que la rubia se quedo de espaldas para poder resbalarse hasta el suelo donde siguió cantando , desde el suelo con mayor sentimiento

**no sé lo que haré**

**no sé lo que haré**

**Si no vuelves no habrá vida**

**no sé lo que haré**

**no sé lo que haré**

**No, no ,no, no, no**

La chica se veía realmente con dolor, había abrazado sus piernas como si estuviera llorando, aun así su voz se oía fuerte y clara , lily se apretó más el abrazado con james y el chico comprendió los profundos sentimientos detrás de esa canción, tal vez ese chico no era del todo malo, además se veía claramente enamorado de esa rubia, a todo esto no sabia a donde había ido ese sujeto….

**Si no vuelves no habrá vida**

**no sé lo que haré**

**no sé lo que haré**

**no sé lo que haré**

Entonces la puerta de es a habitación se abrió de repente detrás de ella entro jack con paso decidido y rápidamente se coloco a la altura de la rubia y le levanto el rostro, ella al verlo lo abrazo inmediatamente sin dejar de cantar, el al levanto y le dio un profundo beso, después ambos abrazados se dirigieron hacia al cama

**Si no vuelves no habrá vida**

**no sé lo que haré**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin dejar de abrazarse jack la levanto en brazos para poderla poner sobre la cama donde se inclino y a escasos milímetros de que sus labios se juntaran en un apasionado beso, harry le coloco las manos arriba de cabeza y se acerco mas pegando su cuerpo al de la rubia ………y las luces se apagaron

Cabe decir el éxtasis que demostraron los demás después de eso, hizo que tanto Catherine como harry pensaran en otras cosas pues por un momento olvidaron que todo era actuación, las luces se encendieron por completo dejando a ambos chicos sonrientes y un poco sonrojados agradeciendo a los demás el apoyo con sus aplausos

-creo que necesitare una ducha fría- dio Catherine con una risita

- ya te acostumbraras- dijo harry- las primeras 1000 son las mas difíciles- y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla agradeciendo

-sigamos con esto- dijo julian al micrófono- no me digan que ya se aburrieron????

El grito de aprobación fue la respuesta que esperaba el damphire mientras se preparaban a tocar otra canción.

Mientras tanto, hermione draco y ron corrían por el túnel de la casa de los gritos, debían utilizar la menor magia posible, los tres se sentían algo cansados pues al tener el espejo cada vez mas alejado al magia necesaria para conjurarlo era mayor, ya pesar que en circunstancias normales eso no significaría mucho, cabe recordar que en el pasado su magia no era tan poderosa como en su presente

-mierda- dijo ron después de descansar un poco- me esta drenando la energía demasiado rápido…..

-debes de controlar - dijo draco un poco sudado- es normal , es la primera vez que ambos lo hacemos, poco a poco el nivel de magia se regulara……..debemos seguir

Una vez que llegaron al castillo se colocaron aretes para hacerlos invisibles, no querían hechizar a nadie o llamarían la atención de alguien, caminaron hacia la torre de gryffindor y una vez se metieron dentro cuando un estudiante de primero abría el retrato, llegaron hasta la habitación de los alumnos de séptimo donde se pudieron quitar los aretes de invisibilidad

-ahora que estamos aquí- dijo hermione viendo el cuarto desordenado- no creo que este aquí….digo sirius no están desordenado no?

-es sirius- dijo ron como toda respuesta antes de comenzar a buscar

-_accio ambrosia_- dijo draco y nada paso- bueno no quería que quedara sin intentar

Todos se afanaron a buscar la ambrosia, buscando algo , aparentemente sin forma, encontraron pociones y extraños objetos que hicieron pensar a los chicos que los merodeadores no eran tan buenos como se creían

-este james es un caso- dijo ron mientras observaba un cuaderno lleno de dibujos de snitch- es imposible que sea tan buen estudiante

-supongo que le pone empeño en los exámenes- dijo hermione mientras metía todas las cosas de sirius con cuidado de no dejar nada detrás

- o simplemente necesita esos conocimientos para hacer travesuras y por eso se los aprende- dijo draco empujando la ropa de remus de vuelta al baúl

Un rato y mucha menos magia después

-aquí no esta- dijo ron- donde diablos pudo haber guardado al ambrosía?

-debe de estar aquí- dijo hermione- en su casa no la dejo de eso estamos seguros

-escondida en alguna parte del castillo?- sugirió draco- podríamos aprovechar a buscarla

-busquemos aquí en la torre – dijo hermione- pero sea mejor que nos dividamos..así no perderemos tiempo y podremos regresara antes que se acabe el concierto…….

-de acuerdo- dijo draco- ron ve a la sala común….tu sabes cuales son las áreas mas seguras, revisa a ahí pero que no te vean …..nosotros terminaremos aquí e iremos hacia las escaleras para el cuarto de las chicas, tal vez en su retorcida mente sirius se lo dio a lily para que lo guardara

-bien capitán- dijo ron en un saludo militar y se marcho de ahí no sin antes ponerse invisible

-bien draco debemos irnos- le dijo hermione al tiempo que terminaba de acomodar las cosas y nadie mas hubiera pesado que alguien había ido a registrar sus cosas

La castaña estaba a punto de salir cuando unas manos la aprisionaron por detrás

-porque la prisa?- dijo en un susurro provocativo al voz de draco- me parece que aun debemos buscar aun poco mas aquí

- es…estamos de misión draco- le dijo hermione en voz baja – no podemos……hacer esto

- hacer que?- dijo draco mientras comenzaba besara su cuello- sabes? Hay algo muy sensual en hacerlo en un cuarto de leones

-no pensaras que..-dijo hermione escandalizada

-ese es el problema, amor mió… cuando estoy contigo no puedo pensar en nada mas…pero antes quiero que lo hagas conmigo…-hermione supo a lo que se refería- draco cambio su forma para ser la casi replica exacta de lucius a su edad…el original draco malfoy, ella hizo lo mismo con su apariencia-no podré aguantar mas - dijo draco volteándola para poder besarla apasionadamente

-draco- fue lo único que pudo decir hermione ante de rendirse a ese beso…. Dios el si sabia como besar

Draco sabia que no era correcto, sabía que no era su casa, no era su cama , pero que mas daba lo único que sabia era que hermione estaba ahí, con el a su lado y a pesar de saber que podrían ser descubiertos en algún momento, de alguna forma eso lo hizo mas excitante, con rapidez se despojaron de las pocas prendas que tenían, y agradecía infinitamente que los trajes de DS se quitaran con facilidad

Fueron a la cama mas cercana, no quisieron ni siquiera averiguar de quien era, mientras se mezclaban en un enredo de brazos y pies, hermione besaba su pecho con sensualidad mientras el chico acariciaba cada parte de ese glorioso cuerpo

No sabía cuándo había sido, no sabia el porque , pero el, en esos momentos no podía concebir al vida sin hermione, como pudo haber estado tantos años viviendo solo?

Volteo a hermione para quedar el sobre ella mientras le besaba el pecho con devoción y la chica se revolvía entre gemidos entrecortados, ambos sabían que no durarían mucho mas, no había tiempo además para los preliminares pero no importaba ya que ambos estaban mas excitados de lo necesario , draco se situó entre las piernas de la chica y entro en ella de un golpe

Hermione lanzo un gemido al sentirlo dentro, el y solo el la hacia sentirse así, llena, completa satisfecha, ambos estaban de acuerdo que nada los separaría y podrían pasar la prueba, su amor era así de fuerte, era una certeza, una realidad

Draco comenzó a mecerse con suavidad al principio, como reclamando en cada embestida el profundo amor que sentía por la castaña, poco a poco las envestidas fueron mas fuertes llevándolos a ambos al clímax, con las manos entrelazadas, draco se dejo caer exhausto sobre el cuerpo de hermione, esta como siempre lo acuno en su pecho tratando de encontrar su respiración

-deberíamos irnos- dijo al chica acariciando los rubios cabellos del chico

-lo se- dijo draco- pero como cuesta separarme de ti.. sabes que te amo verdad?

- si lo se…. Me lo dices cada vez que miras a los ojos, cada vez que me acaricias….yo también te amo, mi dragón

- crees que ron sospeche?- dijo draco con malicia después de robarle un corto beso a hermione

- supongo….-dijo hermione- peor si no debemos darnos prisa, el concierto debe estar por terminar….ojala que les vaya bien a los chicos

Mientras tanto la presentación era todo un éxito, tanto que nadie se había ido de ahí a pesar de haber empezado a nevar, por fortuna la nieve solo duro muy poco y en seguida el ambiente hizo que le calor del publico soportara eso y mas

-creo que es buena idea presentar las canciones así- dijo julian mientras se preparaba para la siguiente

-pero eso no es lo que me preocupa- dijo harry mientras le pasaba una mano por delante de los ojos del espejo astral de ron y no provocaba reacción alguna- ahora están como zombies

-no debemos de preocuparnos- dijo Catherine resuelta mientras se ponía una gruesa gabardina negra y llegaba hasta ellos- durante unos minutos distraeré a todos y podrán darles algo de magia a esas marionetas para darles un poco de sentido común

- y así piensas bailar ballet?- se burlo julian

-oh querido- dijo Catherine con condescendencia- aun no me has visto bailar……esta preparados los bailarines y el chico ese que contrataste para hacerme la presentación?

-Si, todos esperan tu señal- dijo Julián con una mueca de curiosidad- nos dirás que ….

-oh no querido- dijo Catherine moviéndole el dedo – tu me metiste en esto y ya veras como logre esquivarlo….. nos veremos en unos momentos, debo de hablar con los bailarines- dijo y después de darle un breve beso a harry la chica se marcho de ahí

- me da tanto miedo cuando se parece a su padre- dijo julian viendo como desaparecía de donde estaban

_Désire Mystérieux causo_ tremendo furor, se dijo a si misma madame rosmerta, ya no tenia suministros e incluso todos se habían portado muy bien, observo como se estaban acomodando para la siguiente canción y reviso el calendario que tenia siempre en su bolsillo, debería hacer algo más grande, algo mas fastuoso un concierto en condiciones, claro antes de que se fueran pues ese apuesto chico Nick le había dicho que cuando se fueran de ahí ya tenían compromisos durante algunos meses y seria muy difícil compartir las agendas, bueno los chicos ya se iban de vacaciones, pero que tal para la ultima semana de enero?, si enero en hosmeade, lo anoto en uno de los bordes para no olvidarlo tendría que hablar con los chicos, pero en vista del éxito obtenido sabía que no se negarían

-muy bien chicos- dijo la voz potente de Nick se oyó por el lugar- esta es la ultima canción de la noche- dijo con un deje de tristeza- pero no se preocupen que lo haremos inolvidable.. madame rosmerta aquí esta su petición

Todos gritaron emocionados cuando vieron que las luces llegaban al centro

Catherine estaba vestida para bailar ballet el tutu y el body era de un blanco nieve con incrustaciones de brillantes, una suave melodía de piano comenzó a tocar, a pesar que era algo inapropiado totalmente para un concierto de ese tipo, Catherine comenzó a bailar con suavidad y lentitud , Pas de Deux acrobáticos, unos suaves Pas de Tríos donde se notaba la fuerza de las piernas de la chica al realizar tan temerarios giros

Hermione, Draco y Ron llegaron hasta donde estaban julian y harry aun asombrados contemplando la etérea figura de Catherine bailar

- que nos perdimos?- dijo ron

Harry no dijo nada y solo señalo hacia le escenario donde los demás posaron sus vista.

Los espejos astrales desaparecieron en un soplo

Ninguno de ellos, a excepción de julian-y este tenia largo tiempo- nunca habían visto a Catherine bailar de esa manera y ahora entendían el porque a la chica le desagradaba tanto, ese baile le daba un aura de fragilidad, llenaba de emociones el escenario, que podían sentir la vulnerabilidad y los sentimientos de la chica, por ello, ella odiaba el ballet ya que en ese baile no podía esconder su forma de ser

Madame rosmerta se sorprendió, seguían todo al pie de la letra, todos parecían confundidos, mas aún los propios nick y jack quienes veían esa rara e inusual forma de ser de Catherine, bailaba con suavidad sutileza, cuando de pronto la música se corto de improvisto y una música mas hip-hop comenzó a sonar, la chica se quedo congelada ne la ultima vuelta que dio cuando un chico de piel negra llego hasta ella ,donde trono los dedos y al luz que a iluminaba se apago, solo lo iluminaba a el , entonces el chico comenzó a cantar sonriendo

**Uh huh, uh huh.  
Chyeah. **

**Uh huh, uh huh.  
****claro que si**

Eso sonaba mas a lo que estaban acostumbrados todos, no podían ni parpadear para no perderse de ningún detalle todos empezaron a animarse nuevamente ente el sonido pegajoso de la música

**Good girl gone bad.  
Take three.  
****Action.   
Hov. **

**Chica buena que se vuelve mala  
toma tres.  
Accion.  
Hov.**

El chico camino por la tarima mientras seguía cantando, la voz de Catherine se oía desde algún punto pero nadie podía localizarla por mas que buscaba

-les dije que se molestaría- les dijo ron a los demás pero nadie le presto mucha atención

El chico comenzó a rapear, con esa voz en off de Catherine, incluso para los espías les resulto algo digno de ver, los merodeadores y los demás asistentes se movían a un ritmo desconocido por todos

**No clouds in my storms.  
Let it rain, I had this glame in a fame, coming down to the Dow Jones.  
When the clouds come we gone  
We roc-a-fella, we fly higher than weather and G 5's are better.  
You know me, an anticipation, for precipitation, back chicks in the rainy day.  
Jayy. **

**Rain man is back, with little miss sunshine, where you at? **

**  
****No hay nubes en mis tormentas  
déjalo llover, tengo ese pobre alegron en la fama, llegando donde Dow Jones.  
cuando las nubes vengan nosotros iremos  
somos roc-a-fella, nosotros volaremos mas alto que el clima y grados sean mejor.  
tu me conoces, una anticipación, para precipitarnos , vuelvan chicas en el dia lluvioso.  
Jayy. **

**El hombre lluvia esta volviendo con la señorita rayo de sol, donde estas?**

La petición del chico se escucho cuando otra luz ilumino a Catherine quien empezó a avanzar seguida de un sequito de 6 hombres todos de piel negra y vestidos de cuero, al chica que fue la que impacto mas estaba al centro con su cabello rubio suelto y rizado, llevaba una variación de un traje de ballet pero en color negro y hecho enteramente de cuero, el body se pegaba a su piel como una segunda piel, revelando curvas desconocidas para algunos, la falda cortisima estaba hecha de pedazos de cuero que dejaba ver mas de las piernas de la chica, y algo mas cada vez que se movía, en sus pies portaba unas zapatillas de ballet también negras, que con los listones se amarraban hasta la rodilla rodeando con finas tiras de cuelo sus panterillas empezó a avanzar con sensualidad, seguridad y fiereza hacia el chico mientras comenzaba a cantar

Cuando llego al chico Catherine empezó a bailar sensualmente, seguida de los chicos que la rodeaban y que bailaban junto con ella en una perfecta sincronía

**You had my heart.  
And we'll never be world apart.  
They be in magazines.  
But you'll still be my star.  
Baby, cause in the dark.  
You can see shiny cars.  
And that's when you need me there.  
With you I'll always share.  
****Because.. **

**  
****Tuviste mi corazón  
Nunca seremos mundos separados  
Estarás en las revistas  
Pero tu seguirás siendo mi estrella  
Baby porque en la oscuridad  
No podras ver coches brillantes  
Ahi es cuando tu me necesitas  
Contigo siempre compartiré   
Porque..**

Entonces uno de los chicos le paso un sombrilla de un color negro con la cual la chica empezó a bailar con mas sensualidad aun , moviendo de una lado a otro al sombrilla, haciendo pasos sutilmente sensuales, al tiempo que los chicos que la rodeaban hacían lo mismo

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together.  
Told you I'll be here forever.  
Said I'll always be a friend.  
Took an oath, Ima stick it out till the end.  
Now it's raining more than ever.  
Know that we'll still have each other.  
****You can stand under my umbrella.  
**

**cuando el sol brilla, nosotros brillaremos por siempre.  
Te dije que estaría aquí para siempre  
dices que yo siempre sere un amiga.  
tomado bajo juramento, Asi que ven aquí y quédate hasta el final  
ahora esta lloviendo mas que nunca.   
sabiendo que todavia nos tenemos.  
tu puedes estar bajo mi sombrilla. **

La puso el paraguas por detrás de su espalda y comenzó a bajar con lentitud con movimientos de cadera , enseñando y poniendo el trasero de una forma mas que insinuante, que le calentó al sangre a mas de uno mientras seguía cantando con voz sensual

**You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
****Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey.**

**  
tu puedes estar bajo mi sombrilla, illa,illa, ey, ey, ey.  
bajo mi sombrilla., illa,illa, ey, ey, ey.  
bajo mi sombrilla ,illa,illa,, ey, ey, ey.  
bajo mi sombrilla., illa,illa,, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey.  
**

Entonces la chica arrojo la sombrilla aun lado mientras empezaba a bailar nuevamente ballet pero ahora con ese atuendo era difícil de distinguir que era ese noble arte , pues la chica bailaba pero en lugar de dar un aspecto frágil como en el anterior baile ahora irradiaba sensualidad a cada paso sobre sus puntas que hacia

**These funky things.  
Will never come in between.  
You're part of my entity  
If for infinity.  
When the world has took us part.   
When the world has done its cause.  
If the hand is hard.   
Together we'll mend your heart.  
****Because.. **

**Esas cosas funkies.  
Nunca vendrán en la mitad.  
tu serás parte de mi entidad.  
Por la infinidad  
Cuando el mundo nos pone de su parte  
cuando el mundo ha hecho esta causa.  
si la mano es dura.  
por siempre nosotros repararemos nuestros corazones.  
porque..**

Entonces harry vio que antes de seguir la chica había susurrado algo en parcel que no entendió, pero que pronto tendrá respuesta, pues inexplicablemente había comenzado a llover, solo y únicamente donde estaban los bailarines y Catherine, haciendo que ahora la chica junto a sus acompañantes se mojaran por completo, esos si sin dejar de bailar una vez que uno de los chicos le paso nuevamente una sombrilla a la chica

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together.  
Told you I'll be here forever.  
Said I'll always be a friend.  
Took an oath, Ima stick it out till the end.  
Now it's raining more than ever.  
Know that we'll still have each other.  
****You can stand under my umbrella.  
**

**Cuando el sol brilla, nosotros brillaremos por siempre.  
Te dije que estaría aquí para siempre  
dices que yo siempre seré una amiga.  
tomado bajo juramento, Asi que ven aquí y quédate hasta el final**

**ahora esta lloviendo mas que nunca.  
sabiendo que todavía nos tenemos.  
tu puedes estar bajo mi sombrilla. **

A pesar de que el cabello se le pegaba ala piel, eso no hizo mas que enardecer mas lo ánimos, las chicas veían embodabas esos bailarines hechos de ébano que tensaban sus músculos a cada paso que daban y los hombres, bueno Catherine también lo hacia perfectamente bien

Severus trataba de no moverse con la música pero era casi imposible puesto que el ritmo era bueno y debía decirlo eran talentosos, en especial brittany, al parecer su padre además del ballet le enseño otras cosas no es así?, esa chica lo tenia realmente intrigado, le gustaba estar con ella, le atraía su mente, de hecho pensaba que podría colarse en su corazón, bueno a decir verdad si se había colado en su corazón pero por motivos muy distintos a los que cualquiera pensaría, con ella era fácil hablar

**You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
****Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey.**

**  
tu puedes estar bajo mi sombrilla, illa,illa, ey, ey, ey.  
bajo mi sombrilla., illa,illa, ey, ey, ey.  
bajo mi sombrilla ,illa,illa,, ey, ey, ey.  
bajo mi sombrilla., illa,illa,, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey.**

Los bailarines rodearon a Catherine para ponerla fuera de la vista de los demás en un rápido movimiento, cuando al dejaron libre vieron que al chica había cambiado su vestimenta ahora portaba un top tipo halter que dejaba al descubierto su estomago y la mayor parte de su espalda, además ahora bestia un minúsculo short todo de negro por supuesto, el cuello llevaba una corbata plateada

Había dejado de llover y la chica, y solo ella, empezó a caminar hacia delante sensualmente mientras cantaba con mas lentitud y mas suavemente mientras enfatizaba las palabras con sus manos

**You can run into my arms.  
It's okay don't be alarm.  
Come in to me, there's no distance in between our love.  
So gon' and let the rain pour.  
I'll be all you need and more.  
****Because… **

**Puedes correr junto a mis brazos  
esta bien no te alarmes.  
Ven a mi, no hay distancia entre nuestro amor.  
asi ven y deja que llueva a cantaros  
yo sere todo lo que necesitas y mas.  
Porque..**

Entonces hubo una pequeña explosión donde en lugar de lluvia empezaron a caer chispas, que bañaban a los bailarines y a la chica misma, bailaban sobre el suelo húmedo cubierto de charcos, pero lo hacían con una perfecta sincronización 

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together.  
****Told you I'll be here forever.  
Said I'll always be a friend.  
Took an oath, Ima stick it out till the end.  
Now it's raining more than ever.  
Know that we'll still have each other.  
****You can stand under my umbrella.  
**

**  
Cuando el sol brilla, nosotros brillaremos por siempre.  
Te dije que estaría aquí para siempre  
dices que yo siempre sere un amiga.  
Tomado bajo juramento, Asi que ven aquí y quédate hasta el final**

**Ahora esta lloviendo mas que nunca.  
Sabiendo que todavia nos tenemos.   
Tu puedes estar bajo mi sombrilla. **

Todos abrieron las sobrillas aun tiempo haciendo complicados movimientos para logara un hermoso efecto, y que las sombrillas una vez abiertas no chocaran entre si, lucius maldijo en silencio, porque a pesar de todo lo hecho por la chica esta lo atraía de es amanera?, porque demonios no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

**You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
****Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey.  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey.**

**  
tu puedes estar bajo mi sombrilla, illa,illa, ey, ey, ey.  
bajo mi sombrilla., illa,illa, ey, ey, ey.  
bajo mi sombrilla ,illa,illa,, ey, ey, ey.  
bajo mi sombrilla., illa,illa,, ey, ey, ey, ey, ey.**

La lluvia de chispas blancas seguía, pero tanto Catherine como los demás habían guardado las sombrillas y seguían bailando sin importarle s nada, la rubia comenzó a cantar con voz mas incitante las ultimas frases de la canción mientras que poco a poco los bailarines bailaban mas cerca de ella

**It's raining.  
Oooh baby, it's raining.  
Baby come in to me, come in to me. **

**  
**

**esta lloviendo **

**  
oh bebe, esta lloviendo.  
nene ven en mi, ven a mi.**

Los chicos comenzaron a bailar cenca de la chica simulando tocarla mientras ella seguía con la vista al frente sin percatarse de eso, mientras que la lluvia seguía y la canción iba apagándose

**It's raining.  
Oooh baby, it's raining.**

**You can always come in to me, come in to me.**

**esta lloviendo **

**  
oh bebe, esta lloviendo.**

**Siempre puedes venir a mi, ven a mi**

El escenario se puso en negro cunado la chica termino y cuando las luces se prendieron estaban todos los integrantes del grupo, la gente claudio ensordecedoramente mientras gritaban piropos ante Catherine

Harry impulsivamente la tomo entre sus brazos y el propino tremendo beso que dejo a mas de uno anonadados e impactados, por no decir celosos ya que esa bella chica ya tenía dueño

-bueno que mejor que cerrar un concierto así?- dijo ron haciendo una reverencia- nos veremos pronto cuídense-y ahora el peliblanco chaqueo los dedos que hicieron desaparecer a los espías y a todos los demás que estaban en el escenario cuando vieron ahora solo quedaban las tarimas

-Maravilloso- dijo Julián tiempo después cuando iban de regreso a la escuela todos se habían cambiado- ese fue un final perfecto

-estuviste genial- dijo ron – pero no sabia que te gustara le ballet

- y no me gusta- dijo Catherine agarrada de la mano de harry y procedió contarle su historia con el ballet omitiendo claramente de donde saco al idea del baile- y fue por eso que se me ocurrió

-pero lo que realmente importa- dijo harry a hermione- consiguieron lo que buscábamos?

- no por ningún lado debe estar en otra…-había comenzado a decir hermione cuando alguien la interrumpió

-hey chicos esperen - dijo sirius llegando hacia donde estaban- maravilloso concierto

- son increíbles dijo james llegando a donde estaban ellos con lily a su lado-

-hey me dejaron atrás- dijo remus quien llego hasta ellos- maravillosos acordes de violín kim

- gracias- dijo sinceramente al castaña- nos alegra mucho que les haya gustado

- y se presentaran en Londres después de que salan de la escuela?- dijo lily pensativa

- ah esto…. No- dijo ron- nuestro agente ya ha apartado algunas fechas para Asia, América y otras partes ya sabes…………

-pues con ese talento yo se porque no querían venir a la escuela- dijo james con alegría- y ese final…chica si que calentaste el ambiente

Catherine rió por lo dicho pues para todos fue cara la nota de broma y complicidad que el dio el chico, pero harry y lily no notaron nada y se pusieron celosos de sus parejas

Cuando llegaron a hogwarts todos los recibieron en aplausos, agradecidos los chicos accedieron a firmar algunos objetos que les pedían, algo tristes de formar una mentira pero complacidos que a pesar de no estar en su época causar tanto revuelo, y fue ahí , en esas casualidades de la vida cuando supieron exactamente la ubicación de la ambrosia

-gracias- dijo un chico a hermione mientras ella le entregaba su libro de transformación que había autografiado con anterioridad- ahora si podré poner atención a las clases

-vaya chicos no?- dijo sirius con un deje de burla

- tu no hables padfoot- le recrimino james- que ya has hecho que todos te firmen miles de hojas de pergamino, solo falta que les des ese estupido medallón-

-que medallón?- dijo draco interesado de inmediato

Entonces sirius sin ninguna inquietud se saco del cuello un medallón no muy grande de unos 5 cm. de circunferencia, con el escudo de la familia black en el

- es una tontería- dijo sirius encogiéndose de hombros-me lo dieron cuando vine a hogwarts,

-esta hueco no?- dijo con una pequeña ansiedad hermione mientras examinaba el medallón

-eh no……-dijo ahora si algo incomodo el chico- a decir verdad, mis padres dicen algo de una estupida leyenda sobre lo que hay aquí-dijo señalando el medallón, hablan sobre ambrosia y eso

- wow tienes ambrosia ahí?- dijo Catherine con un deje de incredulidad- sabes lo buena que es para las pociones

-lo sabría si pudiera abrirla- dijo sirius- desde que me lo dieron no he podido así que creo que son solo inventos

Cuando se fue junto con james y remus los espías se quedaron pensativos

- vaya así que ahora ya sabemos donde esta- dijo harry en voz baja sintiendo alegría por su próxima hazaña-ahora el asunto quitársela a sirius?

Lo que nuestros queridos espías no sabían era que lily los había oído y ahora estaba confundida con respecto a las intenciones de los chicos

El lunes por al mañana todos estaban contentos por dos razones, una eran las vacaciones de invierno y la mayoría se iba a casa y dos todos seguían entusiasmados por el concierto de la noche anterior

Estaban desayunando tranquilamente sonrientes y alegres

-aun no entiendo que tenia mi cama- decía peter, toda la mañana se había quejado que su cama se sentía….extraña……

Draco tosió ante ello y hermione sonrió picaramente, nadie entendió el porque

-entonces tienen los exámenes esta semana?- dijo jame s aun concentrado harry quien leía transfiguraciones sin dejar de comer

-si los tenemos todos esta semana y nos dan los resultados cuando regresen a clases- dijo el chico sin prestarle mucha atención

-ahora si voy a morir- dijo ron- lentamente, ya se podría beber algo en pociones….Bri linda… podrías prepararme un filtro de muertos en vida?

- ah no de eso nada Taylor- le dijo al aludida quien aparte de hermione y Julián bebía tranquilamente un vaso de jugo de naranja- esta vez lo harás todo tu solo…..

-Se preocupan demasiado- dijo hermione mordiendo una tostada

- mira quien lo dice- dijo cortado harry- te recuerdo quien me regalo una agenda y nos ponía a estudiar como enfermos?...a todo esto- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la castaña- porque no tienes uno de tus ataques?

- resulta- dijo hermione con esa voz de yo-lose-todo- que en estos momentos me encuentro muy confiada de mis capacidades porque si no lo has notado en este día tendremos solo los exámenes de transformaciones por al mañana y por la tarde pociones

- pan comido- dijo brittany

-no he estudiado nada de transformaciones- dijo un alterado ron y le arrebato el libro que draco, ajeno a todo ese intercambio, había estado estudiando tranquilamente

- hey estaba leyendo eso- dijo el aludido y encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a hojear unas hojas de pergamino

- no me digas que tu también estas preocupado- dijo Julián con mordacidad

- no nada de eso solo que tengo unas dudas en pociones- dijo draco restándole importancia- oye Bri que pasa cuando agrego semillas de ajonjolí aun infusión de hueva de rana de Sudamérica

-se vuelve de una coloración casi trasparente- dijo la chica sin pestañear- es para pociones de inmovilización no?

-si pero en los estudios de la edad media dicen que al agregarlo se revuelven dos veces en sentido de las manecillas de reloj- continuo draco –pero en estudios recientes dicen que es en sentido contrario…. A que se deberá el cambio?

- yo creo que se debe al uso horario ya que para Sudamérica la poción se debe de hacer a media noche en luna nueva-dijo al chica prestando atención a la conversación de draco- pero para nosotros seria para luna llena por eso creo que se debe el cambio a la hora de revolver, aunque personalmente creo que……

Severus quien pasaba por ahí no pudo evitar acercarse un poco puesto que hablaban de su tema favorito, pociones

-hablan de las pociones de inmovilización de Sudamérica?-dijo interesado el chico antes de ver que también estaban ahí los merodeadores

Brittany interesada en una discusión con su padre de inmediato corto la tensión que se había dado casi sin querer

-si, veras, brad me esta diciendo acerca de el sentido que debe de revolver, al momento de ponerles las semillas de ajonjolí- dijo brittany antes de meterse un trozo de melón

- eso es interesante pues yo intente hacerlo de las dos formas y cuando lo revolvía en sentido a las manecillas la poción tenia un 36 mas afectiva si se revuelve en el sentido contrario

- entonces supones que se debe aun simple efecto en la luz luna no?- dijo draco

- no lo creo- dijo entonces brittany acercándose mas hacia los chicos- porque el nivel de luz en Sudamérica y aquí es diferente…. Debe ser mas aun cambio estacionario de acuerdo a la temperatura

- eso es lo que yo creo- dijo entusiasmado severus- puesto que en condiciones normales…..

-cállense ya los tres- les dijo un exasperado ron- ya sabemos que los tres son expertos en pociones y no necesito que le agreguen mas información a mi cabeza

Los tres Slytherin lo miraron con desden, como si hubiera interrumpido algo importante

- esto es solo información que cualquiera sabría- dijo Cat ofendida- o no es así kim

-eh…… en realidad estaban hablando de cosas muy especificas- dijo la leona

- gryffindors- dijo draco con mordacidad- salvaran el día, pero en cuanto les dices que pongan el fuego para una buena poción…..-dijo rodando los ojos

-parecía que estaban hablando en otro idioma- dijo harry rodeando con su mano el cuello de Catherine y besándola en la frente- se cuanto te entusiasma , pero ya sabes que Taylor se pone algo…..delicado en al época de exámenes…..

-de acuerdo- dijo cat peor agrego perversamente- seria una lastima que justo esa pregunta te la hicieran en el examen no querido?

Ron se quedo de piedra y Julián se rió abiertamente

- eres perversa- dijo el damphire

- gracias- dijo la chica- parte de mi encanto, bueno será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos al primer examen y ustedes a casa…..

-yo me marcho- dijo severus- me quedare en el castillo así que si quieres hablar de la poción inmovilizadota ya sabes…..

- por supuesto- dijo Catherine - no me vendría mal un repaso, quedamos a la hora de comer?

- de acuerdo- dijo severus y se marcho rápidamente de allí

- eres amiga de snivellius?- dijo peter escupiendo la palabra – nosotros le hicimos una broma en cuarto que….

No tuvo tiempo de mas fue acorralado en la mesa bañándolo con cereales cuando pudo abrir los ojos, Catherine estaba a escasos centímetros de el

- no te acerques a severus si no quieres enfrentarte a mi furia-dijo siseante para después soltarlo- que bueno que nos entendemos- dijo con una sonrisa

Todos la miraron extraño pues hasta ahora nadie, excepto lily había defendido a severus

- ella se pone algo sentimental con algún pocionista- dijo draco para rescatarla- bueno chicos nos vemos a su regreso

Entonces james se dio un golpe con la mano en la frente

- casi se me olvidaba-dijo el chico sonriente-Podrían pasar las fiestas con nosotros….mis padres no dirán nada, lily , sirius y remus están de acuerdo, peter no puede venir pues su padres se lo llevaran a Arabia

-una verdadera lastima- dijo harry tratando de no sonar sarcástico

-tendríamos que ver- dijo hermione- de cualquier forma, gracias por el ofrecimiento

- por si quieren ir- dijo james garabateando el libro de transformaciones de harry- ahí esta la dirección , se lo pasaran bien, ya saben , mis padres son muy relajados

-gracias- dijo julian- estaremos encantados de ir

- debemos irnos o el tren nos dejara- dijo sirius antes de lanzarle una fuerte mirada a Catherine – espero verlos en la casa de los potters

-vamonos- dijo lily no sin antes observar esos rostros por ultima vez-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En un austero departamento de Londres, un joven de cabellos negros se reía como desquiciado

- vamos- decía mientras encendía un cigarro, con su mano libre sostenía una copia del profeta- pónganlo mas difícil………

Arrojo el profeta a la desecha cama, abierto había un articulo que hablaba del concierto en hosmeade por un grupo nuevo llamado _Désire Mystérieux _el cual había conmocionado el pueblo, hablaban de muchas teorías y cosas así, todo bajo la aguda pluma de la joven rita skeeter

-esos estupidos- seguía hablando para si mismo lord Sebastián kent, mas conocido como read dead- piensan acaso que no los conozco lo suficiente?... será acaso una trampa para mi?...no saben con quien se están metiendo…… me vengare…… acabare con esos malditos que destruyeron a scarlet -arranco una hoja del periódico donde había una foto de hermione, la cual estaba tocando el violín y caminaba de un lado a otro de la foto- en especial de ti…..te matare así me tenga que jugar la vida en ello- arrojo a un lado el cigarro- quieren una guerra?,eso es lo que tendrán , les destruiré no solo el cuerpo sino el alma-dijo encendiendo el periódico , reduciéndolo a cenizas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los exámenes fueron pan comido para los espías incluso ron se relajo a la hora de la comida

- no sabía que iban a preguntarnos cosas tan básicas- dijo el peliblanco- gaste mucha tensión

- te lo dije- dijo Catherine dándole una mordida a su manzana en la ahora casi vacía mesa de slytherin donde estaban comiendo- lo que has aprendido en este ultimo mes es mas que suficiente para aprobar todas esas clases

-esta bien- dijo ron- no me preocupare tanto la próxima vez de acuerdo? y gracias por la respuesta de las pociones inmovilizadoras de Sudamérica, en verdad no creía que lo preguntaran-Catherine le dio una mirada picara -

Por otro lado, los examinadores quienes habían ido ahí por petición de dumbledore se habían quedado boquiabiertos pues, los estudiantes que estaban examinando estaban mas que calificados para aprobar, incluso los rumores se habían esparcido entre los estudiantes que se habían quedado en hogwarts entre ellos snape, ya que para el examen de pociones inclusive el examinador se había quedado unos minutos con Catherine preguntándole cosa sobre pociones

Dumbledore veía todo eso con aun enorme sonrisa en la cara, el sabia que esos chicos no eran comunes ni corrientes, y mas la nota que trajeron, si tan solo pudiera averiguar algo mas sobre ellos, negó con la cabeza, no debería interferir, esos chicos lo estaban intentando pero no lo conseguían, sabían demasiadas cosas, aunque el mismo se daba cuenta de sus leves descontroles de magia, algo estaba pasando y no tenia ni idea de cómo solucionarlo

Los días festivos llegaron y a pesar de la invitación de james los chicos habían decidido festejar en hogwarts el 24, y el 25, marcharse a la casa de los potters, pasando ahí lo que quedaran de vacaciones para poder regresar, esperaban que en ese tiempo, pudieran haber logrado conseguir el medallón de sirius y marcharse de ahí, para variar, las comunicación con luna eran escasa y muy escuetas, la rubia no les decía nada, solo lo necesario, nada de heridos de su bando

El 24 como todos los años, el gran comedor se decoraba con una suntuosa fiesta, los profesores y alumnos que se quedaban ahí se sentaban en una sola mesa donde conversaban y platicaban amenamente

-otra vez están discutiendo acerca de pociones- dijo harry destrozando un trozo de pan

- oh vamos no me digas que esta celoso- lo pico ron

- no es eso- dijo harry- pero esto es diario, por el amor a merlín, ellos se ven siempre que pueden y platican de eso, en el futuro tendrán mucho tiempo

- pero debes de entender que para ella es una novedad el conversar así con su padre- dijo Julián- severus aunque no es reservado en ese aspecto con Catherine, debes de recordar que aquí el no sabe que ella es bueno ya sabes, así que se suelta con mas facilidad, y debo decir que por primera vez Catherine duda en algo, en cuestión de pociones

-eso es trampa dijo una ofendida hermione mientras colocaba un estuche de violín debajo de la mesa- no puede utilizar esos conocimientos

- ella lo hace con cosas que se descubrirán dentro de poco y no nada importante- dijo draco – deberían estar contentos, ella conoce a su padre de joven y tu- dijo señalando a harry- conocerás a tus abuelos

- estoy nerviosos y si son como los dursleys?- dijo harry mirando a sus amigos

- cállate no pueden existir dos como esa familia- dijo ron- ellos son bueno ya veras, si apoyaron a sirius cuando se fue de casa y dejan que vayamos todos no deben ser malos

- eso espero amigo eso espero

Para la cena le director le había pedido a hermione que diera un pequeño concierto con el violín pues le había gustado como la chica lo tocaba en una ocasión que pudo pasarse por donde ensayaban y entonces, la chica dio un pequeño concierto de violín , haciendo estremecer al publico debido a la potencia de la canción y la fuerza con la que a castaña interpretaba, tenía cautivados a todos incluso la profesora mcgonagall había secado sus ojos en algunos momentos, no cabía duda que hermione tenía talento para eso, ella era una chica apasionada y eso lo demostraba en cada rasgueo del violín

-es usted una chica muy talentosa-dijo dumbledore después de que todos los presentes le dieran unos merecidos aplausos- creo que nunca he oído ese sentimiento ni esa pasión en mucho tiempo

-se lo agradezco- dijo hermione con una pequeña reverencia- mi padre me enseño que a veces las palabras no pueden transmitir todo lo que se quiere decir , para eso es la música, ella puede trasmitir todos aquellos sentimientos que no lo consiguen las palabras, a pesar de tener otros idioma, otra cultura la música siempre trasmitirá lo que quiere decir

- una opinión muy inteligente- aplaudió el profesor slugorn- se ve que usted es una chica inteligente……… como es posible que no quiera estudiar una carrera mas adelante?

-lo haré- dijo muy digna hermione- pero aun tengo tiempo para eso, en estos momentos de mi vida, creo que lo mejor es cantar, cuando estudie será porque le dedicare todo de mi parte, por eso también hemos hecho los éxtasis ahora por lo mismo

Dumbledore les sonrió atento a cada palabra de la chica, en verdad esos chicos se veían mucho mas maduros que los chicos de 17 años normales, el hombre no sospechaba de sus intenciones pues ellos ya habían tenido bastante tiempo de hacer daño ahí y no lo habían hecho, eso si se habían dedicado a registrara el castillo de cabo a rabo, el no sabia que podrían estar buscando pero estaba seguro que no habían logrado encontrara nada pues en la mirada de los seis se veía una mezcla de decepción y ansiedad…

-disculpe director-dijo entonces ese chico Nick, de todos el era el que mas lo intrigaba en su mirada había sabiduría, experiencia, poder, eran los ojos mas antiguos que había visto antes, podría ser, el director sonrió con sorna, para nada ese chico era como cualquier otro

- si joven Goldstein?-dijo entonces el director con una amable sonrisa

-le queríamos pedir permiso para ausentarnos los próximos días, ya que james potter nos ha invitado a su casa….. queríamos saber si no había problema alguno con la escuela y con usted ahora que ya hemos hecho la primera parte de los exámenes

El director observo a cada uno de los integrantes de ese peculiar grupo, cada uno de ellos aguanto la mirada ante las atónitas mirada de los demás profesores que nunca habían visto una actitud así de su director, una vez que ron, el ultimo evaluado, no bajo la mirada dumbledore sonrió y asintió

- si pueden irse- dijo dumbledore- pero deben de tener cuidado, lo prometen?

- si señor- dijo Julián con una sonrisa- de acuerdo, entonces creo que debemos marcharnos para arreglar nuestras cosas

- esto de empacar y desempacar me va a matar- dijo levantándose ron- un día me meteré dentro de una maleta y así podré estar tranquilo

- no te preocupes- le dijo malicioso harry a un lado- un día nosotros te meteremos en una maleta- dijo y dándole un suave coscorrón empezó a correr no sin antes darle un beso a Catherine

- oye tu, vuelve aquí- dijo ron corriendo a alcanzar a su amigo ,hermione a su lado solo encogió los hombros y comenzó a seguir a sus amigos, claro esta draco antes de que la chica se lanzara detrás le había dado un enorme beso-

- gryffindors- suspiraron aun tiempo julian cat y draco y se voltearon a ver sorprendidos para después echarse a reír

- vamos nosotros también- dijo draco ofreciendo su mano a Catherine

-si debo de empacar las cosas de cleo o me matara- dijo la chica mientras julian le ofrecía la otra mano

-entonces vamos-dijo el chico- buenas noches, Damas, Caballeros que sigan disfrutando esta hermosa velada

Si a todos les pareció extraña la forma de despedirse de ese chico de 17 años, nadie dijo nada, simplemente no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que contemplar como esos tres chicos a diferencia de sus antecesores salían con elegancia del gran comedor

- te lo digo albus-dijo a su lado al profesora mc gonagall – esos 6 no son chicos comunes y corrientes

El director no contesto solo quedo con esa sonrisita tan suya mirando hacia las puertas

del gran comedor

A la mañana siguiente , los espías se dirigieron en tren hasta el Londres muggle- no habían llevado sus autos y no querían perder tiempo en comprar uno- después de llegar a Londres, donde todos sintieron esa tranquilidad increíble de poder pasearse por la estación de trenes sin que nadie los avasallara, habían decidido de ultimo momento dejar a los animales en hogwarts, por si algo pasaba, querían que estuvieran seguros, cleo aseguro a cat y a harry que ella se encargaría de cuidar a los demás

Una vez ahí, en 2 taxis se fueron rumbo a la dirección que les dio james, llevándolos entonces aun pequeño pueblecillo a las orillas de Cornuales donde una enorme mansión se erigía en una soleada colina cubierta de nieve

Harry se quedo pasmado, en completo estado de shock dentro de unos cuantos minutos conocería a sus abuelos, como serian, buenos malos, adoradores de la sangre limpia?, pudo ver en la enorme verja de hierro el escudo potter por primera vez en la vida, un ciervo junto unas estrellas y una torre la conformaban

-vaya- dijo sorprendido el taxista- sus amigos si tiene dinero……

-a nosotros también nos sorprendió- dijo ron – nunca pensé que bueno…….vaya…..

Una vez que todos bajaron de taxi y que sus pertenencias estuvieron a buen resguardo,

Julián, fue el designado para tocar al puerta, pues harry estaba demasiado nervioso para hacerlo, Catherine a su lado le apretó la mano que sujetaba para infundirle animo

Unos pasos y un pequeño golpe a lo lejos se oyó una voz que Julián no conocía y cuando esta se abrió se quedaron de piedra

Pues un hombre mayor- como se podía distinguir a simple vista, tenía en la mano una sartén que humeaba misteriosamente, además de un delantal florido, un gorro de cocinero en la cabeza, y una sonrisa llena de confianza, como si recibir personas desconocidas en su puerta fuera algo de todos los días, asumieron por el atuendo que seria el cocinero de los potter

El hombre era de tez blanca los cabellos eran blancos con algunos mechones negros, sus ojos de un profundo castaño, irradiaban alegría y felicidad, de contextura media

- hola- dijo jovialmente el hombre - pasen ustedes deben ser los invitados de jamsie no?

-eh si, mucho gusto- se recupero de inmediato hermione como siempre- yo soy Kimberly Lewis y ellos son: Nick Efron, Brad Goldstein, Brittany Smith, Taylor Thomas y por ultimo Jack Turner- todos pudieron notar que el hombre miraba unos segundos mas a harry sin que este entendiera el porque realmente, pero después el hombre seguía sonriendo

- un placer- dijo el hombre- pero pasen, adelante, yo me encargo de sus equipajes- dijo moviendo una mano y al instante las maletas habían desaparecido

El hombre tenia gran poder pues había hecho magia sin varita, además de que lo había hecho con una facilidad increíble

-eso que esta haciendo es puchero de calabaza?- dijo ron con la mirada brillante

- ah tenemos a un conocedor- dijo el hombre acercándose al peliblanco- efectivamente jovencito este es el tan famoso puchero de calabaza….

- puchero de calabaza?- dijo Catherine con algo de aprensión

- oh bella señorita- dijo el hombre teatralmente- no menosprecie mi puchero de calabaza, espere a probarlo…. Muchas mujeres me han pedido en matrimonio después de hacerlo……….y usted es muy bella

En eso llegaron unos jóvenes entre risas

-ya acabamos de barrer la entrada de nieve …….-entonces james se dio cuenta de las personas que acompañaban al hombre- chicos que bueno que hayan llegado, los esperábamos para mas tarde

- ahora si comenzara la fiesta- dijo sirius con una sonrisa arrebatadora

-como llegaron tan rápido?- agrego remus

-decidimos venir temprano- dijo nick con una sonrisa- y el señor…- dijo pues a pesar de la platica aun no sabían el nombre

- ah que descuidado soy- dijo el hombre estirando la mano libre-la que no sostenía el sartén humeante- en al frente- no me he presentado adecuadamente verdad?

James soltó una risita burlona

- eres un descuidado Papá, que van a pensar mis amigos de ti?- dijo en tono cariñoso mientras le quitaba la sartén de las manos del hombre

Entonces……..ese hombre era el padre de james entonces…….

-un placer en recibirlos en esta humilde casa- dijo el hombre reverenciando teatralmente

- yo soy………

-Daniel James Potter que diablos significa esto???????-dijo una amenazante voz arriba de las escaleras

Todos los presentes contuvieron una sonrisa ante las miradas idénticas de pánico de james y su padre, a leguas se notaba su parecido

-mi madre- dijo james en un susurro estrangulado

-mi esposa- repitió del mismo modo su padre con al vista fija en las escaleras

Por ellas estaba bajando una enojada mujer de cabellos que algún tiempo atrás fueron de color rojo pero ahora se veían ínter-mezclados con mechas blancas

-querida mía tenemos visitas- dijo Daniel con aun sonrisa triunfante ya que con visitas su mujer no le diría nada

La frase causo el efecto deseado la mujer sonrió transformando su cara inmediatamente a una bonachona

-oh los invitamos de jamsie-dijo al mujer- mucho gusto chicos yo soy Gabriella Potter

- un placer- respondieron los demás a una voz

-no me digas jamsie- dijo james con un rubor en las mejillas

-interrumpiste mi grandiosa presentación- dijo el nombre con un puchero

-eso me recuerda- dijo la mujer- has tomado ingredientes de mi alacena de pociones querido?- dijo demasiado melosa

-yo?- dijo el hombre haciendo memoria- no est a vez no he sido yo……tenia otros asuntos que tratar nada relacionado con las pociones así que debió ser james

- traidor – mascullo james viendo con resentimiento a su padre- no leíste el capitulo de padre donde se supone que me proteges de todo mal?

- lo leí hijo- dijo Daniel con una sonrisa- peor ahí hay un apartado donde dice que no me meta cuando tu madre se pone furiosa

- vamos al despacho y ustedes me aclararan porque necesitan venas de rata y ojos de calamar asiático dijo la mujer

-ustedes?- dijo sirius con una mueca ya sabia a que se iba eso

- oh claro que si- dijo la mujer con una mirada severa porque si james esta en esto ustedes dos también

Sirius y remus suspiraron largamente

-les dije que no era buena idea- dijo remus mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el despacho

Todos miraron con aprensión cuando gabriella cerro al puerta

- no se preocupen- dijo Daniel entendiendo- Gaby no esta enojada sino preocupada por los chicos, ellos son demasiado traviesos y ella se preocupa demasiado….en fin, no se tardaran mucho quieren acompañarme a la cocina?

Los seis lo siguieron no sin antes lanzar una mirada hacia el despacho, ya una vez dentro de la amplia cocina pudieron percatarse de dos cosas, una, que la cocina estaba rebosar de comida y dos que todo se estaba haciendo sin magia

-usted cocina sin varita?- dijo asombrado draco quien no creía que el hombre a pesar de ser un sangre pura y según había leído de un linaje de magos muy alto, cocinara de esta manera

- si –dijo Daniel mientras ponía nuevamente el puchero en el fuego- los muggles lo hacen todo el tiempo, yo que siempre he sentido un profundo respeto por ellos aprendí de mala forma que no están sencillo como parece, y como me encantan los retos he aprendido a cocinar, y he hecho muchas otras cosas mas

- y porque?-quiso saber Julián a quien ese hombre le caía muy bien

-bueno después de mi retiro me dedique a conocer la cultura de los muggles ya saben, el como piensan de nosotros, porque se que sospechan algo pero no lo creen del todo- dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros- me asombro la capacidad que tienen ellos de hacer las cosas sin magia, entonces decidí que si era un excelente mago- sonrió- también podría tratar de ser un buen muggle y por eso trato de hacer la menor magia posible, eso si, no me pierdo ningún partido de quiddich eso seria imperdonable…ah y díganme Daniel, no me gusta que me digan por mi apellido suficiente tuve todo el tiempo que estuve en el ministerio

En eso estaban cuando los 3 merodeadores llegaron a la cocina con rostros sonrientes

-supongo que no hubo castigo- dijo Daniel con indiferencia como si fuera lo de siempre

-gracias a remus- dijo sirius- puso su cara de cordero degollado y eso fue suficiente

- además teníamos un fallo en la formula y mama nos ha ayudado a mejorarla, que es eso que estas haciendo?-dijo james asomándose a la olla que su padre tapaba

- haré pasta y algo de carne- dijo el hombre sin prestar mucha atención- porque no vas con tus amigos a mostrarles las habitaciones mientras yo continuo aquí?

-de acuerdo- dijo james- por acá chicos

James les mostró su elegante casa la cual constaba de mas de 50 habitaciones por lo cual el alojamiento, no tenia ningún problema

- ni a mis padres ni a mi nos gusta que la casa este tan vacía así que cada vez que ven a alguien lo invitan de inmediato- les decía james- de hecho los papas de lily van a venir a quedarse el día de hoy cuando lleguen con ella- añadió soñador-

-los padres de lily vendrán también?- dijo en un susurro harry

Harry quien solo había conocido como familia…sanguínea… a los Dursley fue choqueante ver a sus abuelos por parte de padre pero ahora también conocería los abuelos por parte de madre?

- eh si… logramos convencerlos, lily tiene una hermana , petunia creo que se llama pero ella no vendrá pues tiene una cita con su novio- dijo sirius con una sonrisilla

- ya dejen al pobre chico- dijo remus y después de ver las caras de sus amigos agrego – lo que pasa es que este año cuándo estábamos en la estación conocimos a la hermana y al novio de lily y estos dos le hicieron una broma al chico

-vamos no me dirás que no se lo merecía- dijo james- si nos veía como si nos fueran a crecer dos cabezas

- la verdad fue divertido- tuvo que asentir remus

Los chicos siguieron platicando hasta que momentos mas tarde otra llamada al timbre los interrumpió

- esa debe de ser lily- dijo james pitando hacia la puerta

- hemos perdido a nuestro amigo moony…- dijo teatralmente sirius a remus

Cuando los demás bajaron, james y lily estaban frente a un pareja un poco mas joven

que los padres de james, la mujer era bajita y de cabellos rubios el hombre era un poco mas alto y tenia cabellos negros

-chicos- dijo lily- que bueno que han venido, les presentaré a mis padres, ellos son Dalia y Emmett Evans mis padres….-la pareja les sonrió con amabilidad cuando Daniel desde la cocina los llamo a comer

Una vez que todos se sentaron en la enorme mesa empezaron a charlar alegremente sobre diversas cosas, los potter a pesar de ser magos sangre puras, trataron a los evans con mucha amabilidad y cordialidad explicándoles las cosas que el matrimonio no sabia o no lograban entender , ambas parejas se divertían de sus conversación y para harry fue alucinante ver a la familia que había perdido, sentados a la mesa para comer

Y pese a todo intento de permanecer indiferente ante ellos, harry comenzó a platicar con ambas parejas las cuales, se vieron sorprendidas que un chico de 17 años prefiriera hablar con ellos, no lo dijeron y le dieron platica al rubio, Daniel Potter miro nuevamente a jack con esa sonrisita que se parecía demasiado a la de Dumbledore

Catherine se dio un golpe mental y mascullo algo sobre los momentos sentimentales meramente gryffindorianos y para que no se viera tan obvio también dejo su charla con sirius y procedió a platicar también con ambas parejas

La velada fue entretenida y amena , ya que al de ser de dos mundos diferentes los invitados, los temas y tópicos no se acababan charlaban de todo y de todos, los espías trataban de hablar con al verdad lo mas que se podía, es decir draco hablaba de su cuantiosa familia y draco de lo severo de su educación como sangre pura pero sin dar detalles de la guerra o de lo que eran en verdad

- bueno chicos creo que es hora de retirarnos- dijo Daniel evans- he tenido suficiente charla por esta noche pero ustedes pueden quedarse aquí no hay problema.

Todos se habían pasado a la salita donde había un enorme árbol navideño además de la decoración apropiada, james les había dicho que ese era su rincón favorito de toda la casa pues siempre había alguien ahí

-nosotros también- dijo el señor evans mientras ayudaba a su mujer a levantarse, mañana tenemos que regresara a casa y a saber que habrá hecho petunia

-podríamos llevarlos- se ofrecido e inmediato el señor potter

- oh no por favor suficiente han hecho por nosotros- dijo dalia evans con una sonrisa- además a mi esposo le gusta manejar…..

Los mayores entonces se despidieron de los chicos y se subieron a acostar

-tus padres son geniales- le dijo draco a james- a pesar de su linaje y pureza tratan a los demás con igualdad son realmente invaluables

- bueno- dijo james apenado- a mis padres nunca les ha gustado eso de dividir la sangre de acuerdo a pureza, después de todo todos somos magos no?, a pesar de o que ese loco-como-se-llame, ha dicho creo firmemente que todos somos iguales

-y tus padres también son agradables lily- le dijo hermione a la pelirroja- y se tomaron muy bien lo de tu magia por lo que veo

- si a decir verdad ellos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y después se pusieron tan contentos de saber que hay otro tipo de gente además de nosotros- dijo la chica- se muestran interesados cada vez que llego de la escuela y les gusta que les platique lo que hago aquí

Julian quedo pensativo por este hecho pues a pesar de todo el sentía que había algo mal en todo eso, pero sabia que era y eso lo molestaba mucho

-debemos irnos a dormir – dijo ron- o mañana no podremos jugar a esa guerra de bolas de nieve que les prometimos

Todos asintieron y empezaron a subir hacia las escaleras, draco quedo con hermione de pasar a su cuarto a dormir, pues ambos decidieron que había demasiada gente como para arriesgarse a algo mas, pero ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a dormir juntos y eso harían, por muy difícil que fuera

-estas feliz cierto?- dijo cat a harry mientras lo detenía un momento- tampoco conocías a tus abuelos paternos?

-no, no los conocí- dijo harry- cuando le preguntaba a mi tía, ella me veía con mas odio del acostumbrado y no me contestaba por eso nunca supe que paso con ellos

-me da mucho gusto que puedas hacerlo ahora harry- dijo sinceramente cat- te lo mereces

-gracias- dijo harry y le dio un suave beso en los labios ala chica – la verdad me encuentro muy confundido, con mis padres y ahora abuelos también, creo que no podré concentrarme en la misión

- por eso me tienes a mi cierto?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa autosuficiente- tu disfruta, yo me encargaré de conseguir la ambrosia

Y con esto dejo a harry sonriendo como un bobo, mientras ella subía decididamente las escaleras

Al día siguiente, todos estaban desayunando unos deliciosos Hot cakes preparados por los chicos quienes parecían haber estado en una guerra de harina y huevos, por los aspectos de todos, no habían ganado….

-si les pidiera que se dieran una ducha….-empezó a decir hermione al ver como draco mordía muy sonriente un pedazo de hot cake

-la verdad es que esto es muy cómodo- dijo draco sonriendo como un niño- mis padres nunca me dejaron ensuciarme y menos hacer el desayuno decían que un sangre pura jamás debería hacer esto

- ahora entiendo porque habías confundido la sal con el azúcar las primeras 3 veces- se mofo sirius

- nosotros dejamos que james y sirius se expresen como así lo desean, en los errores esta la solución….. en este caso supongo que ahora ya sabes hacer el desayuno o no?- dijo Daniel potter

-si señor- dijo draco- entonces cuando les llegan reportes de hogwarts

- nos enorgullecemos de que james y sirius sean chicos tan independientes, tu también querido remus ya lo sabe seres como otro hijo para nosotros

- muchas gracias señores potter- dijo remus sonrojado

Una vez que todos terminaron de desayunar se pasaron la mañana platicando y riendo sobre lo que harían el año que viene

-irán a casa de sus padres?- pregunto inocentemente lily

-No-dijo draco de inmediato- no quiero soportar a mis padres diciéndome como debo tratar a las demás personas y persuadiéndome de hacer magia negra

-tus padres se llevarían de maravilla con los míos-dijo sirius-igual y podríamos arreglarles algo no crees?

Draco se encogió de hombros

-les avise a mis padres que esta vez no iría-siguió entonces ron con una mirada tranquila-somos tantos que apenas notaran mi ausencia

-mis padres están muertos a si que no importa-dijo hermione como si no importara

-Lo siento- dijo lily -fue hace tiempo?

-no , este verano- respondió la castaña- pero no importa ya se que ellos están bien

- yo solo tengo a mi padre-dijo Catherine para que no hondaran mas en el pasado de hermione - pero el no es muy afecto de estas fiestas así que tanto el como yo fingimos que no existen

-no veo a mi padre hace tiempo- dijo julian-un año mas, no importara - dijo con una tranquilidad asombrosa

- los míos murieron cuando era un bebe y créanme mis tíos lo que menos quieren es verme ahora-les dijo harry

Por algún extraño motivo eso pareció importarle a james quien lo observo largamente

-murieron?- dijo james volteándose para ver mejor a chico, estaban en el patio sentados en el césped- eras muy joven?

-tenia apenas un año –dijo harry sin inmutarse era la historia de siempre, solo que era un poco raro contársela su propio padre- me enviaron a con mis tíos después de eso

-y te trataban bien?-entonces fue lily quien pregunto, sin percatarse que tanto sus padres como los de james habían llegado y se habían sentado al oír la conversación

-no, en realidad yo soy un estorbo mas para ellos, nunca quisieron cuidar de mi, fue mas bien una obligación y yo siempre lo supe, no me toleran y no los tolero

-ellos te maltratan?- pregunto de nuevo james

-golpes?-dijo harry- no, para nada, pero a veces las palabras hacen mas daño que los golpes , estaré feliz de marcharme de allí

-porque estas ahí si no degusta?-dijo entonces sirius-mírame a mi yo logre salirme de mi casa, los potters son geniales

- es complicado sirius-le dijo harry- no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, así que como siempre toda mi vida esta regida en base a una serie de reglas que debo acatar

- este verano iremos la casa de esos estupidos muggles- le dijo Catherine quien estaba recostada al lado de el- iremos por ti

-no es necesario- dijo harry avergonzado, había olvidado que estaban el pasado, era solo que sin querer se había desahogado con su familia

-cuando alguien me lo dijo- menciono draco- pensé que era una ,mentira, merlín, la mitad de las familias mágicas hubiera querido criarte y tuviste que ir con los peores muggles que hay

Harry se encogió de hombros

-siempre he pensado en que las cosas pasan por algo, después de todo, si no hubiera sido así, tal vez nunca los hubiera conocido a ustedes -dijo harry-y por conocerlos a ustedes viviría con mis tíos de nuevo…..

-me vas a sacar las lagrimas compañero-le dijo un bromista ron mientras se le abalanzaba, draco lo siguió y cat apenas pudo escapar una vez que los tres merodeadores se le abalanzaron a harry haciendo que el chico quedara debajo de toda esa masa de cuerpos, si hasta el recto julian había ido alla

-hombres-se quejo la rubia

Hermione sonrió ante sus amigos, y por esa distracción no se pudo percatar que de los ojos de Daniel potter estaban entrecerrados y con un reflejo de dolor en ellos

Ya por la tarde los padres de lily se despidieron de todos deseándoles a los chicos unas buenas vacaciones e invitándolos a su casa para el verano, los espías agradecieron la invitación, pero no les dijeron que jamás los volteriana ver, tal vez por ese hecho harry se detuvo mas tiempo despidiéndose de los padres de lily

-porque no tomamos unas fotos?-dijo entonces julian sonriente mientras llegaba con una cámara

- no puedes viaja r sin ella?-le reprocho cat

- ya sabes que me encanta hacer fotos y este es un perfecto momento para hacerlo

Harry le agradeció con la mirada mientras se colocaban todos para posar

Una de todos juntos, los potter, los merodeadores-sirius incluso transformo una taza de te en una ratita para que colagusano no se sintiera mal-, los espías, e intercalándose unos con otros, harry pudo estar con sus padres y abuelos en una.

-vamos a querer copias de eso amigos-le dijo un juguetón remus

-por supuesto se las daré antes de irnos-les dijo Julián sin revelar que tampoco eso podría cumplir ellos no tenían que dejar rastro alguno y ya era bastante el arriesgarse con fotos, pero el rostro y la mirada brillante de harry no pudo sino tomar su decisión

-cuídate-dijo dalia evans- sin querer oiremos lo que dijiste acerca de tus tíos, y es una lastima que no hubieras conocido tus padres, pero veo que eres feliz con al "familia" que has tenido

- no los dejaría por nada- le dijo harry a su abuela con sinceridad

- cuídate muchacho- fue el turno de marck evans despidiéndose de el con una fuerte palmada en la espalda- y te encargo a lily suele ser muy atrabancada

- papa-le reprocho al pelirroja- deja de encargarme con todos no soy un bulto

-un día –dijo marck a harry- serás madre y entenderás el porque me preocupo tanto por ti

- cuando sea madre- dijo lily- mis hijos gozaran de toda confianza y serán niños tranquilos y felices

- mujeres-dijo marck y entonces se dirigió a james- deberías de escaparte jovencito, causo sorpresa en todos que el señor evans supiera de la relación entre ambos chicos ya que nunca se mostraban cariñosos -escapa mientras puedas, las pelirrojas y en especial estas son muy temperamentales….

-oye-dijeron de inmediato lily y cat esta sin pensarlo ante la mirada ella se excuso diciendo-lily no me parece temperamental

-para nuestra desgracia marck-dijo Daniel llegando hasta el otro hombre-las pelirrojas son la perdición de los potter……..es algo mas fuerte que nosotros, la maldición familiar que a los varones potter , les gusten las pelirrojas

James y lily estaban rojos como la grana sin percatarse que tanto cat como harry trataban de ver hacia otro lado

-entonces-dijo marck con un suspiro cansado-solo te diré que la cuides y nos vemos..yerno….

James sonrojado como nunca dijo

- con mi vida-dijo james- siempre la cuidare nos e preocupe

Dalia le dio sendos besos a los chicos , sirius incluso se formo para recibir dos y después de que lily los despidiera, haciéndoles prometer que llamarían al llegar a casa los evans se despidieron

Mucho mas tarde cat y hermione estaban platicando en un enorme columpio en el jardín de los potters, los chicos habían ido a jugar quiddich ,lily estaba hablando con sus padres pues, estos habían llegado con bien y ellas estaban solas una vez que Daniel y gabriella les dieron una jarra de limonada y les dijeron donde tomarla

-oye no te parece extraño?- dijo hermione

-el que-dijo cat medio adormilada por el suave balanceo del columpio

-lily…..-dijo hermione - como puede estar en DS si no ha tenido una perdida, quien la recluto , tu sabes algo?

-bueno a decir verdad a mi también me parece un poco raro- dijo cat- por lo que me dijo severus hace unos años, la invitación vino del propio Al, cuando le preguntaron, les había dicho que había visto mucho potencial en aquella chica, pero por lo general, ella era una chica común hasta donde se yo…..

-No se pero esto no me gusta nada-dijo hermione sintiendo en su mente racional que algo muy malo pasaría

Los días en la casa de los potters fueron divertidos, tanto Daniel como Gabriella eran unos padres muy divertidos, nunca regañaron a james y prácticamente los dejaban hacer su voluntad, claro esta que nadie abusaba de ellos simplemente se divertían como si eso fuera lo mas natural d el mundo, el día de año nuevo incluso dejaron que bebieran vino e incluso cuando platicaron entre ellos los potter sonreían y les comentaban cosas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unas mañana varias lechuzas llegaron con sobres para los chicos

-Quieren que regresemos a hogwarts- dijo ron extrañado-pero porque?

-habrán un pequeño torneo de quiddich- dijo james emocionado-ustedes lo organizaron?

-no nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso- se extraño hermione

-lucius- dijo draco de inmediato-estoy seguro que el tuvo algo que ver

- de esta manera puede vengarse sin que le hagan nada cierto?- dijo harry comprendiendo

-pero el y ustedes son de la misma casa- dijo extrañado remus

-aquí dice que nosotros seremos un nuevo equipo-dijo julian –jugaremos contra ustedes en un torneo amistoso

- bueno al fin veremos si eres tan bueno como dicen-dijo james a harry-esto será un reto

-que lastima que se tengan que ir tan pronto- se quejo gabriella- iba a enseñarles mis narcisos cuando florecieran a finales de enero

-déjalos querida-dijo Daniel- seria injusto pedirles que se quedaran ellos son jóvenes y deben divertirse

Y después de esto el hombre taladro con la mirada a Julián quien in inmutarse el sonrió al buen hombre

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban empequeñeciendo sus baúles para llevárselos a hogwarts los espías hicieron lo mismo con sus maletas y se despidieron de los potter, sin embargo Daniel le pidió a Jack que le acompañase n momento

Harry estaba nerviosos no sabia lo que quería su abuelo de el y eso le intrigaba pues su abuelo, rara vez se ponía tan serio como ahora

- antes de que te vayas me gustaría saber porque has venido?- dijo Daniel sentado en un pequeño sillón y haciéndole un gesto al rubio para que se sentase también

- james me invito….-dijo vagamente jack algo confundido por la pregunta del señor

-no, no me refiero a eso- dijo el hombre- no me tomes por distraído, puedo parecerlo pero te aseguro que no lo soy…..dime de donde vienes exactamente

-no lo entiendo señor- dijo harry tratando de no mostrarse nervioso

- vamos olvida esos juegos conmigo…-dijo Daniel- puedo reconocer a un potter por el aura a muchos kilómetros de distancia, además puedo sentir la leve perturbación de tu magia…. Lo que quiero saber es de donde eres, del pasado o del futuro

Harry se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su abuelo, como el podía reconocerlo, como podía saberlo?

- no te preocupes- dijo Daniel al notar la inquietud- yo puedo sentirte puesto que mi magia es mas fuerte de lo que muchos piensan, james no lo hace, porque esta mas distraído con lily que prestando atención a todo esto, gabriella, yo creo que pudo percibir el olor de la poción que han tomado para hacerlo, pero como no ha logrado descifrarla no dirá nada, pero yo lo se, eres un potter, puedo asegurarlo…..

Harry dio un suspiro derrotado, era verdad y el lo sabia, lo había reconocido pero aun no sabia que hacer

- te doy mi palabra de mago que no diré nada de lo que aquí se hable, jamás, incluso a mi querida gabriella jamás lo sabrán, solo quiero saber porque has venido aquí rompiendo todas las leyes mágicas

Entonces harry sabiendo que su abuelo no diría nada, dio un hondo suspiro, pidió internamente perdón a Al y a DS por revelar su identidad…

- si es cierto-dijo harry levantando la mirada- soy un potter y vengo del futuro….

-eres hijo de james?- dijo Daniel son una enorme sonrisa- ese es tu verdadero aspecto?- dijo sin poder contenerse

Entonces harry cerro los ojos un momento y frente a el apareció una replica casi exacta de su hijo

- por merlín y morgana- dijo Daniel levantándose y yendo hacia donde ahora harry en su verdadera forma lo esperaba- eres idéntico a el, no, no idéntico los ojos………. Son de lily… entonces ellos……….

-si, se casaran dentro de unos años no se cuantos exactamente- dijo harry

-lo sabia..que te dije yo de las pelirrojas?- dijo Daniel riéndose- mi nieto- dijo y levantando a harry sorpresivamente el dio un profundo abrazo- eres fuerte muchacho eres un digno heredero de los potter…ahora entiendo el disfraz si hubieras aparecido de esa forma no tardarían en saber quien eras….y como te llamas en realidad

-Harry James Potter - dijo harry apenado y ahora los 2 Potter se sentaron en un solo sillón

- un bello nombre he de decir- dijo Daniel- veo que james ha seguido la tradición al ponerle James a su primogénito, pero entonces, dime hijo que paso para que vengas al pasado- dijo Daniel nuevamente serio

Harry le platico a grandes rasgos su historia, desde que entro a hogwarts hasta donde encontraron la clave de la ambrosia y su lugar en el pasado, de ningún modo dijo nada de DS-puesto que no pensaba revelar otro secreto- ni tampoco dijo nada acerca de la muerte de sus padres por obvias razones

-entonces para derrotar a ese lord necesitan la ambrosia?- dijo Daniel pensativo un poco después- además del grial no?

-si- dijo harry- suponemos que después de encontrara la ambrosia-que ahora sabemos que tiene sirius al cuello- encontraremos una pista que nos lleve al grial

- eso seria imposible- dijo Daniel entonces levantándose y yendo a su escritorio- los black no tienen idea de la localización del grial…..

- como lo sabes?- dijo harry preocupado- entonces donde diablos esta el grial?

-ahhh mi pequeño nieto…-dijo Daniel con esa sonrisa maliciosa que al parecer portaban los hombres potter de nacimiento-los potter también tenemos secretos escondidos- siguió buscando entre los cajones

- que estas buscando?- dijo harry y entonces comprendió - tu sabes algo del grial?

El hombre no le contesto, siguió buscando, después de un pequeño grito de jubilo Daniel salio de debajo de su escritorio y parecía mas joven de lo que se veía

- mejor que eso- dijo Daniel- yo se donde esta ese grial que necesitas… ese es el tesoro de los potter

-como?- dijo harry incrédulo- porque?

-es la base de una leyenda algo extraña- dijo Daniel sentándose nuevamente al parecer todas esas emociones al final si le habían repercutido un poco-yo pensé que era una historia para dormir, incluso james la conoce, pues se la conté también, veras, cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo cuando a penas el mundo comenzaba a funcionar y no había muchos medios de transporte, los magos compartíamos barcos con los muggles, ellos jamás se dieron cuenta, sabes lo distraídos que son, en un viaje, iba una hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros, era conocida por su increíble belleza, decían que los hombres caían a sus pies con una sola mirada, ella se llamaba Melissa potter

-Potter?- dijo harry

-si seria tu tatara-tatara …..abuela- dijo Daniel con una sonrisa- en fin, un día , el barco de melissa fue atacado por unos piratas y el capitán al ver a la hermosa melissa se quedo prendado de ella y se la llevo sin tocara nadie mas, bueno el hecho es que después de un tiempo, melissa, también se enamoro de el , pero en aquella época eso estaba mal visto, pues a pesar de que la mayoría de los piratas eran magos, no se aceptaba esa forma de vida incluso para nosotros, entonces el amado de melissa les dio a los potter un regalo jamás visto, una copa que según contó el, daba vida eterna a quien la bebiera……

-el santo grial….-dijo harry

-nosotros siempre hemos tratado de evitar confrontaciones entre la familia y la copa había empezado a captar la atención, por ello mi abuelo decidió que lo mejor seria que melissa conservara esa copa y la cuidara junto a su marido, entonces ella la escondió donde nadie mas pudiera verla jamás

-y entonces que paso?- dijo harry inmerso en la historia de sus antepasados

-bueno, el capitán jamás dejo la piratería, pero melissa, ya lo sabrás porque eres un potter después de todo, no dejo a su amado por nada del mundo y siempre se embarcaba con el, incluso cuando nació su único hijo no lo abandono, dicen que ella murió muchos años después y el capitán un día agarro el barco y únicamente se dejo llevar por el mar hasta llegara a su amada melissa

- que triste- dijo harry- y su hijo?

- ah el se hizo un estupendo pirata y así su descendencia-dijo demasiado rápido Daniel

- como? La familia de melissa sigue viva?- dijo harry confundido

- si , veras- le explico su abuelo- si vas a buscar el santo grial debes de tener mucho cuidado, los piratas a pesar de ser magos, no hacen ningún tipo de magia, conservan su vida gracias a la magia que no ocupan y así logran alargarla mas de lo normal, melissa nos había dicho que había tenido un hijo pero este ya debe de tener más o menos mi edad, supongo que el también tendrá sus descendientes, pero como te dije debes de tener cuidado, ellos no confían en los magos y mucho menos en los muggles, para ellos lo primero es el mar

- entonces como sabremos donde esta el grial?- dijo harry

-melissa nos enviaba cartas donde nos hablaba de sus viajes, en una de ellas nos dio este mapa- dijo y extendió un trozo de pergamino el cual mostraba señalamientos y tenía escritas cosas en los bordes que no parecían tener sentido además parecía incompleto

-esto es solo la mitad- dijo Daniel- la otra mitad al debe de tener la ultima descendencia de melissa

- y como lo encontrare?- dijo harry entusiasmado

- para ello, debes de ir a donde están los pocos piratas que siguen con vida ….al triangulo de las bermudas

- el triangulo de las bermudas?

-nunca te has preguntado porque hay tantas cosas alrededor de ese pedazo de mar?- dijo Daniel sarcástico- como siempre los muggle son le dan explicación, pero en realidad es por toda la magia que hay dentro, debes de empezar tu búsqueda ahí, con ustedes no habrá problema son magos, además pude sentir la fuerza de un vampiro con ustedes

-es un damphire y se llama julian- dijo harry defendiendo a su amigo

- Julián?- Daniel pareció un poco perturbado pero después agito la cabeza- no, no puede ser, pero como te decía deben de empezar la búsqueda del ultimo descendiente de melissa ahí, en una isla que se encuentra en el centro del triangulo llamada Tortuga

- Tortuga?- dijo harry

-si, ahí es donde se reúnen todos los piratas, si no lo encuentras ahí de seguro alguien mas sabrá decirte donde esta

-gracias abuelo- dijo harry por primera vez- no sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo

- te recomiendo que esto lo hagas al estar en tu época- dijo Daniel- como te dije, puedo sentir la pequeña turbación de tu magia eso seria peligro si quieres ir al triangulo de las bermudas, necesitaran de toda su magia porque lo difícil no es entrar sino salir, en cuanto al medallón de sirius podrían hacer una copia porque según se los black jamás se deshacen de ese medallón aunque……

- aunque que?- dijo harry de inmediato

- no es una teoría absurda pero aún así pregúntale a sirius mas de ese medallón para ver que opina el al respecto, pueden encontrar algún monto para quilatárselo y cambiarlo por otro

-muchas gracias por todo abuelo- dijo harry levantándose del sillón

- para eso esta la familia hijo- dijo Daniel poniéndole una mano en el hombro- porque de seguro no podré ayudarte nunca mas, porque debo de entender que esa historia de tus padres es cierta no?- dijo Daniel con un poco de pena en la voz

-si- dijo harry incapaz de mentirle a su abuelo- pero ellos fueron felices y yo, a pesar de todo también lo soy

- y dime como se llama ella- inquirió pícaro Daniel

-de que hablas?- dijo harry confuso-

- ese brillo en la mirada lo conozco perfectamente bien, es el mismo que tiene james al ver a lily y el que veo yo en el espejo cada mañana, te has enamorado- dijo Daniel con seguridad- quien es ella?

- bueno tu la conoces como Brittany Smith pero ella se llama Catherine Snape-dijo harry avergonzado mirando al piso sabiendo de que nada serviría tratar de engañar a su abuelo

- ah, la rubia- dijo un poco desilusionado el abuelo

- en realidad es pelirroja- dijo harry con maldad

- ah la maldición de los Potter vuelve a funcionar- dijo el hombre riéndose y encantado de la vida

- debemos irnos nuestro tiempo aquí es contado y debemos aprovecharlo- dijo harry guardándose el mapa en la túnica- debemos hacer planes y todo-

-cuídate – dijo Daniel- tengo un mal presentimiento porque los ataques de ese lord se están haciendo cada vez mas sonados , no me digas mas sobre ellos pero cuídate tu y cuida a james es un poco…...travieso

- lo se – dijo harry rodando los ojos- se mete en problemas con facilidad

- como tu- dijo de inmediato su abuelo- harry, al ver tus ojos he visto que has sufrido mucho y que has tenido que madurar siendo tan joven, de verdad lamento que no hayas tenido una infancia tranquila como la de cualquier niño pero se que tu podrás lograr acabar con ese sujeto

- gracias abuelo- dijo harry- me hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo contigo pero…. Ya vez, tu y la abuela son justo como lo imagine

- unos locos excéntricos traidores a la sangres?- inquirió su abuelo

- no unas personas maravillosas y unos padres excelentes- dijo harry- además de una buen abuelo

Entonces nuevamente se fundieron en ese ultimo abrazo que se darían en la vida , harry se seco la traicionera lagrima que le salio al darse cuenta que jamás volvería a ver a su abuelo, y para ser honestos Daniel potter también tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar

-vamos debemos salir de aquí hemos estado mucho tiempo y se preguntaran que estamos haciendo- dijo Daniel- anda ponte ese disfraz tuyo y vamos afuera

Una vez que salieron los demás los observaron interrogantes habían salido un poco apesadumbrados pero notaron que Daniel ponía las manos en los hombros del moreno, entonces todos tomaron como señal para despedirse

- cuídense mucho los veo en el verano- les dijo james dándole besos a su padres

- muchas gracias por aceptarnos- dijo draco abrazando a los potter

Todos se fueron despidiendo e iban saliendo poco a poco, al final solamente quedaron Harry y Catherine esta ultima porque notaba que harry estaba extraño y sabia que algo tenia que ver Daniel potter ne ello

Entonces Daniel se le quedo mirando atentamente

-que sucede?- dijo cat algo incómoda por el escrutinio

-solo imaginaba como te verías de pelirroja…cuida a harry por favor querida- dijo Daniel cuando se percato que solo estaban los cuatro

-que?- dijo sorprendida Catherine volteando a ver a harry- le has dicho- le dijo un poco enojada pero si quererlo demostrar

- te lo explicare mas tarde-dijo harry- ahora debemos irnos

Gabriella abrazo a harry entendiéndolo todo con fuerza

-puedo- dijo con un susurro y harry supo a lo que se refería, volteo a ver a Catherine y vio que esta cerraba la puerta pero se quedaba a observarlo todo

Entonces harry volvió a cambiar de forma y abrazo a su abuela

-gracias por todo abuela- dijo harry- soy Harry James Potter, tu nieto

- eres idéntico a james- dijo gabriella sollozando- por dios ……. Harry?...- y se abrazo mas a el

-debemos irnos – dijo Catherine con la mirada hacía otro lado pues no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba punto de llorar por tan emotiva escena- los demás se darán cuenta de ello

-si es cierto- dijo Daniel- deben marcharse querida

Entonces gabriella vio a Catherine y entendió el porque de las miradas entre los chicos

-pero ella es rubia….-dijo un poco confundida

- entonces Catherine les guiño el ojo y ante ellos se transformo en su verdadera forma , con su cabello rojo brillando, caminó y agarro a harry de la mano

- les prometo cuidar a este chico aunque merlín sabe porque estoy con el- dijo la chica con una franca sonrisa

Ambos abuelos sonrieron y abrazaron a la pareja

- lo conseguirán- dijo Daniel una vez que se separaron- estamos orgullosos de ustedes

-cuídense – dijo harry Catherine se despidió con la mano y tomando la de harry entre las suyas y lo saco de la casa

-pensábamos en ir por ustedes- dijo ron- el tren nos dejara

- ya vamos - dijo Catherine adoptando nuevamente su mascara- solo que jack se le había olvidado unos libros y tuvimos que ir por ellos

Nadie mas pregunto nada pero todos tenían serias dudas sobre ello, al final si alcanzaron el tren y pudieron regresar a hogwarts junto con los demás estudiantes que a pesar de que la invitación era solo para los equipos de quiddich nadie se quería perder esa oportunidad de un pequeño torneo de quiddich

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaron al castillo y después de guardar las cosas harry llamo al resto de los espías para hablar con ellos , y entonces les explico lo del grial y lo se abuelo, siempre sujetando al mano de Catherine entre las suyas

-es fantástico- dijo hermione de inmediato- podremos ir a las bermudas en cuanto lleguemos al futuro

-no lo creo- dijo Julián- cuando estemos alla entraremos a la escuela, creo que tendrá que ser para las vacaciones de pascua

- pero no podemos esperar- dio draco- y si los mortifagos

- ellos no sabrán nada- dijo Julián- podremos esperar un poco mas , debemos recuperarnos de este viaje y lo principal ahora es conseguir la ambrosia, la idea de tu abuelo es buena- dijo julian- pero antes debemos conseguir la mayor información sobre el medallón para poder hacer una copia exacta , chicas eso se los dejare a ustedes- termino julian

- porque ellas- dijo harry

- sirius tiene debilidad por las mujeres- dijo ron entendiéndolo- si ellas le hacen preguntas el no sospechara nada….

- bien entonces a lo nuestro, hemos conseguido el mapa y ahora necesitamos la ambrosia- dijo julian- debemos estar alertas ante todo

Como se había previsto casi todos los estudiantes habían vuelto de casa para ver el torneo de quiddich, donde, como bien lo demostró lucius el quería venganza e infringir el mayor daño posible, los primeros encuentros fueron normales, incluso los espías no se veían cosa del otro mundo, le ganaron a ravenclaw y huffelpuff de una forma tranquila y para nada era lo que esperaban los demás, bueno era lógico después de todo eran artistas no jugadores profesionales

Harry se percato que su padre era un muy buen buscador, cada vez que salía al campo era otra persona, tal como el, tal vez si se pareciera su padre después de todo, al menos en el quiddich parecían sentir exactamente lo mismo

Los espías simplemente se encontraban analizando el modo de jugar de las casas, el ganarle a los tejones y a las águilas no había sido nada difícil pues estas se basaban en un juego simple y practico, no tuvieron que esforzarse en nada mas, sin embargo ante los dos últimos partidos que tenían enfrente las cosas se podrían mas duras

- debemos darles con todo- les dijo harry como capitán del equipo-estos dos últimos partidos serán los mas difíciles para nosotros, ya que nunca hemos jugado juntos, esta será una buena oportunidad para ver que tan compenetrados estamos

- vaya- dijo una sarcástica cat quien en esos momentos se colocaba la playera que llevarían para los últimos encuentros- nunca has pensado ser motivador emocional?

Serias muy bueno

-tranquilo harry-le dijo hermione con una sonrisa- lo haremos bien ya veras no te haremos quedar mal ante tu padre

- ni ante el mió- dijo draco quien se abrochaba los pantalones en ese momento- terminaremos de una buena vez con esto

- entonces en marcha- dijo ron acomodándose unos guantes - demostremos a esas serpiente y leones de que estamos hechos

- vamos a ellos- dijo julian montándose en la escoba mientras oían el estruendo de los alumnos cuando anunciaron su equipo

No vieron a la sorprendida pelirroja que se había quedado de piedra al oír semejante platica, ella había ido a apoyarlos pero no contaba con eso, tenia que ver a severus pero ya

_Désire Mystérieux_ llego a la cancha como una ráfaga cada uno de los integrantes del equipo estaba planeando con suavidad y elegancia, todos se pudieron percatar de dos cosas importantes, una, que no se veían con la misma actitud que en sus anteriores encuentros y dos, que el uniforma había cambiado

Todos portaban pantalones negros ligeros y suaves para no estorbar, mientras que en la parte superior tenían una playera ajustada negra por la parte delantera con el escudo de hogwarts en el pecho, del lado izquierdo, mientras que por detrás era de color azul celeste, a parte de llevar el nombre del jugador ,este, llevaba el escudo de la casa a la que pertenecía- Draco, Cat y Julián, Slytherin y el trío de oro el de los leones, el equipo se coloco en posición a la espera de sus contrincantes

-donde estabas?- dijo lily a severus en un susurro al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de el casualmente,

- estoy tratando de no hechizar a lucius-dijo severus con una mueca de furia en sus ojos negros

-porque?- dijo lily y severus únicamente señalo hacia arriba donde en estos momentos las serpientes vitoreaban al equipo de su casa

El equipo de la casa slytherin como ya lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones se valía de todo para ganar

-en tu casa les dan manual de cómo hacer trampas verdad?- le dijo un malhumorado ron a draco quien no podía dejar de ver a su padre con furia aunque también había algo de culpabilidad dentro de el

Ya, a que para ser honestos, el había hecho algo parecido en una ocasión, el equipo de slytherin había alegado que al mayoría de sus jugadores estaban cansados para poder seguir jugando y había optado por jugar con los chicos de "reserva"

Pero estaba bastante claro que los slytherins buscaban algo mas que simplemente jugar, de los siete jugadores-fueron el único equipo que negó quitarse un integrante para estar al parejo de los espías- lucius malfoy era por decirlo así, el mas pequeño, los otros 6 eran corpulentos y pesados, además los rostros que tenían-con muestras claras de disfrutar provocar dolor- hicieron que mas de uno abucheara por lo injusto que iba a ser ese partido

-son los padres de crabbe y goyle, además creo que ese es de bullstrode-dijo draco reconociendo a algunos de ellos

-si, se nota ese aire familiar- dijo hermione con rencor pues conocía de primera mano lo que los bullstrode hacia al saberse con diferencia

-bueno creo que es hora del show- dijo Julián con una mueca- que patéticos intentos de ganar- se dijo así mismo el damphire

El profesor de vuelo-que antiguamente era un jugador famoso- de aspecto corpulento y con una mirada de desaprobación llamo a los dos capitanes-lucius y harry- al centro de al cancha

-quiero un juego limpio- dijo mandándole una severa mirada a lucius- y que el mejor gane….dense la mano

-pero ambos chicos no le hicieron caso, lucius con una mueca de desden y harry con una mirada dura-pues aun no le cobraba bien a lucius lo hecho a cat- se retaron con las miradas prometiéndose un encuentro mas bien ….accidentado

El hombre con un pesado suspiro libero la snitch primero la cual se perdió de inmediato y después aventó al aire la quaffle al tiempo que empezaba el partido

Los espectadores-y el profesorado que veía todo a través de las gradas- no pudieron evitar abrir la boca con asombro ya que los seis espías se habían movido con una velocidad asombrosa

-debemos acabar con esto rápido antes de que se le ocurra hacer algo mas- dijo draco temeroso por hermione y Catherine

-no esta vez, le infringiré tanto dolor que se lo pensara dos veces- dijo harry levantándose por sobre los demás para poder comenzar a buscar la snitch

Las serpientes tenían la quaffle, y empezaron a avanzar hacia el arco, seguidos muy de cerca por hermione y cat, quienes estaban haciendo unas señas extrañas entre ellas, casi como si no les importara que las serpientes estuvieran a punto de anotar

Crabbe lanzo la bola con fuerza pero fue detenida magistralmente por Ron quien se la paso a draco

Mientras tanto, julian gracias a los reflejos damphire no tenia ningún problema con desviar las bludgers que bullstrode y otro sujeto les enviaban a sus parejas

Lucius malfoy , buscador del equipo llego a la altura de harry mientras este revisaba el campo con ahínco

-crees que nos ganaran cierto?- se burlo lucius- ahora les enseñare una lección que jamás debió olvidárseles

-tal vez nosotros te la demos a ti lucius- dijo harry señalando hacia el campo provocando una pálida furia de lucius

Y es que al verdad, no era para menos, ya que todos no parpadeaban al ver tan magnifica actuación

Draco con la quaffle en las manos se la paso de forma firme a hermione, esta, comenzó a volar en dirección contraria para poder anotar, en su camino se encontró con goyle, quien iba a derribarla, al menos eso aprecia, pero hermione se encontró avanzado de frente hacia al chico, el cual confundido siguió el camino, en ultimo momento hermione levanto la punta de su escoba para si elevarse provocando que goyle quedara descontrolado por al fuerte ráfaga de viento y por poco cae de su escoba

-va- dijo hermione al tiempo que le mandaba la pelota cat quien después de un sutil engaño anoto de manera limpia

-y _Désire Mystérieux_ anota-dijo un chico de raza negra al micrófono-perdón mis queridos espectadores pero esta coordinación me dejo sin habla, soy Meing Lee y seré su comentarista

- no diga s nada- le advirtió harry a ron cuando este iba a hacer un comentario después de oír el nombre del comentarista

Poco a poco lucius se enojaba cada vez mas, esos chicos eran hábiles y esquivaban a sus golpeadores, ese maldito castaño, desviaba todas las bludgers, los espías iban ganando y aun no podían marcar a ese peliblanco el cual paraba la quaffle con gran agilidad

-querías decirme algo?- dijo severus sin despegar la vista de cat por algún extraño motivo

-si, pero puede esperar ahorita estas muy ocupado- dijo lily maliciosa pensando que tal vez su amigo se interesaba en la rubia

Dumbledore reía maliciosamente, nadie sabría, pero hacia poco había recibido una carta muy extraña la cual confirmaba todas las sospechas que tenia de esos chicos

El partido estaba francamente ganado para _Désire Mystérieux , _todos sabían que harry si bien no había agarrado al snitch era para humillar mas a malfoy quien se encontraba rojo de la furia gritando cosas a su equipo

Después de decirle algo a los golpeadores lucius le dio una mirada victoriosa a harry quien pensó que eso era la ultimo, había visto la snitch hacia poco y era hora de acabar con el partido , la cara d e lucius no presagiaba nada bueno

Y así sucedió tal como lo esperaban , lucius logro hacerse de las dos bludgers y las lanzo al mismo tiempo a lugares distintos pero con un solo objetivo, Brittany, lanzo uno hermione, y mientras que Julián iba a por ella, le mando otra con mucha mas fuerza a la rubia, la cual con la quaffle en las manos no se percato de este hecho pues platicaba con draco

Julian llego a la bludger dirigida a hermione , pero sabia que no llegaría la enviada a Catherine así que le grito ala chica, quien al oírlo puso su atención a la bludger que casi llegaba a ella, en un movimiento totalmente ágil, logro dar una pequeña voltereta para poderle lanzar la quaffle a draco y así evitar la bludger

- por poco- dijo la rubia secándose el sudor con la manga

Pero cuando se había colocado bien en la escoba, lucius malfoy llego a su encuentro

- nunca olvido mis venganzas- dijo el chico en un susurro mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a Catherine en el plexo

Catherine abrió los ojos por al sorpresa por el aire que el golpe le saco, por el ataque pues en verdad no creía que lucius se atreviera a tanto con los profesores por lo cual y gracias a la fuerza de lo realizado Catherine cayo de espaldas al vació

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos al ver el fuerte encontronazo de Brittany y Lucius, severus bajo las gradas a pasos agigantados impulsado por algo, un sentimiento fuerte de protección por la rubia

Catherine mas que lastimada estaba molesta, como pudo caerse de la escoba por lucius, se dijo a si misma mientras iba al vació

Harry quería ayudarla pero sabia que Catherine se lo reprocharía después, además ya sabia como volaba la chica así que no había nada que preocuparse

- porque no al ayudan- dijo un histérico sirius black mientras veía como todo el equipo de cat no se movía de sus posiciones

Entonces cat puso una mano en los labios y dio un silbido suave y tenue, el instante su escoba voló para adelantarla un poco y quedar justo debajo de la chica que seguía cayendo, cuando estuvo a su altura Catherine tomo el mango con ambas manos y dio dos vueltas- como si de unas barras de gimnasia se tratara- para poder estabilizarse y a continuación se sentó en la escoba, como si nada hubiera pasado

- vaya eso es asombroso- se oyó decir al locutor- no se ustedes amigos pero yo me alegro de haber regresado de casa

Catherine se puso a la altura de lucius con una muesca sardónica

- ahora en serio-dijo al chica- creías que eso me dañaría?-después su mirada y su tono de voz dejo helado a lucius al decir- te lo había advertido una vez , que no te metieras conmigo, así que atente a las consecuencias, no lo haré ahora, no soy tan estupida pero ten miedo lucius algún día me lo cobrare…….

Después de esto harry tomo la snitch con firmeza y con un movimiento alucinante provocando que todos los alumnos lo vitorearan por ganarle a slytherin, con esos puntos lo habían eliminado, y ahora enfrentarían a gryffindor para los ganadores

-estas bien?- le dijo harry a cat

- si, es la décima vez que me dices y te respondo que si estoy en perfectas condiciones- dijo exasperada la rubia- tu solo concéntrate en ganar y ya lo demás déjanos a nosotros

- somos buen equipo- dijo hermione-no pensé que fuera tan sencillo jugar al quiddich

- es la emoción el viento en tu rostro- dijo ron- lo extrañaba…..a todo esto porque en nuestra época no tenemos quiddich?

Todos se voltearon a julian que al ser profesor sabría mas sobre ello

-bueno no puedo decirles mucho- dijo el chico con una mueca en su rostro- pero digamos que a partir de que regresemos habrán muchas pruebas debido a un torneo que se hará el año próximo en hogwarts por eso mismo, no tienen quiddich

- vaya- dijo draco- otro intento de que seamos amigos de otras escuela son?- julian asintió

- bueno chicos es hora- dijo harry al oír como anunciaba ahora primero al equipo de gryffindor- no les diré que jueguen con el alma porque se que lo han hecho, quiero que ganemos este encuentro, quiero que ganemos la copa no por mis padres o el equipo sino por nosotros para demostrara que somos los mejores

- vamos a ellos- dijo julian y todos gritaron entusiasmados

_Désire Mystérieux_ llego como una ráfaga de aire, el profesor de vuelo llamo a los capitanes, james y harry al centro nuevamente

- se que esta vez y por lo visto no habrá mas juego sucio, axial que dennos un buen espectáculo- dijo el profesor

- suerte- dijo harry dándole la mano a su padre

-ustedes también- dijo james con la voz algo arrogante- la necesitaran

Y de inmediato supieron porque, no por nada gryffindor tenia apoyo de otras casas, en verdad eran muy ágiles sobre la escoba, para ser iguales los chicos habían pasado a ser seis integrantes con un solo golpeador, el cual era un chico robusto de tercero quien a diferencia de los de slytherin no atacaba tanto a los integrantes del contrario, como buscador, estaba james, mientras que como cazadores estaban, sirius, remus-quien a pesar de no jugar no quiso perderse este encuentro- y una chica de color llamada Summer de 6° como buscador estaba otra chica de nombre Tina la cual se veía en verdad concentrada

Para este encuentro los espías debieron poner todo de si las casas no iban a ser tan fáciles como se veían eran buenos y eso es decir poco, todos jugaba con destreza, sirius y remus tenían esa comunicación que no podrían equivocarse

Harry contemplaba todo desde arriba con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas desde hacia algunos meses y ahora ahí, volando arriba de todos podía sentir una inmensa felicidad

Ambos equipos no daban tregua, por parte de los espías, draco y hermione tenían una comunicación sin palabras pasándose la quaffle sin decir mas, mientras que cat daba estupendos pases a hermione, cada que alguno de los equipos anotaba el otro hacia lo mismo, de tal forma que el ganador se decidía por quien tomara la snitch primero

- un buen día para el quiddich no?- dijo jame s al lado de harry

- un excelente día para ganar- dijo harry

- espero que no creas que porque somos amigos te dejare ganar – dijo james

- nunca pensaría eso- dijo harry y de inmediato sintió una punzada leve en la frente , donde debería estar su cicatriz

El encuentro era asombrosos, cada equipo hacia gala de fuertes y precisos movimientos, ron quien era un excelente guardián no podía detener todos los potentes lanzamientos que le hacían sirius y remus

Mientras que Catherine y draco hacían gala de potentes disparos que ponían de pie a los espectadores

Era un juego sensacional, todos disfrutaban y varios alumnos de otras casas apoyaban a los espías

Entonces harry vio la snitch dorada, en al base del suelo delante del palco de profesores , harry se dirigió allí de inmediato quería acabar cuanto antes, ese dolor en la frente no le daba buena espina

Harry pensó en un amago, después de todo eso seria lo único que lo libraría de estrellarse contra el suelo, peor al parecer james había visto al mismo tiempo la snitch

Todos se percataron de eso, iba a terminar el juego de un momento a otro, harry y james estaban codo a codo no sabían quien podría ganar, entonces harry se percato de algo

- no aceleres mas- dijo el chico- te vas a estrellar….

-pero ganare- dijo testarudamente james

Harry supo que tendría que ayudara su padre o se quedaría huérfano mucho antes de que voldemort llegara

Ambos estiraron la s manso al mismo tiempo, mientras que harry colocaba el palo de la escoba por debajo de la de james

- en el momento que te diga levanta la punta de la escoba

- en tanto tome la snitch- dijo james caprichosamente

Entonces harry se estiro mas, estaba a unos centímetros podía sentirla, entonces sus manos se rozaron con otras y una superficie lisa entre ambos

-ahora- dijo harry con fuerza y tanto su escoba como la de james subieron rápidamente

Todos permanecieron estáticos sin saber bien que hacer, mientras que harry y james quedaban a una altura considerable

Ambos abrieron la manos que tienes cerradas cuentas, casi entrelazadas y una pequeña pelita dorada aprecio delante de ellos

Todos se quedaron en silencio , que había pasado, quien había ganado?

Todas las miradas, entonces se dirigieron hacia albus dumbledore quien después de ver el empatado marcador hizo una _sonorus_ y dijo

- en vista de que ambos buscadores han logrado obtener la snitch al mismo tiempo se declaran ganadores de la copa de quiddich a la casa de gryffindor y a _Désire Mystérieux _todos prorrumpieron en aplausos y vivas, una shokeada Catherine era abrazada efusivamente por sirius mientras que remus hacia lo mismo con hermione

La fiesta que siguió después seria recordada por todos durante mucho tiempo, fue en el gran comedor, donde dumbledore encanto para que fuera un pequeño salón, todas las casas excepto slytherin participo en ella, lo chicos reían y todos pudieron cargar la copa alguna vez

Todos se fueron a dormir con una sonrisas en sus rostros no querían que ese día acabara , fue el mejor regalo que habían tenido en mucho tiempo , todo envueltos en una extraña felicidad

Sin embargo harry se arrepentiría de haberse quedado dormido tan rápido

Pudo sentir ese calorcillo inquietante que siempre sentía cuando iba a conectarse con voldemort, esta vez estaba jubiloso, mientras veía como algunos autos pasaban por una carretera algo transitada, varias figuras se aparecieron y harry los reconoció como mortifagos, uno de ellos le dijo a voldemort

- mi señor esta todo listo

- esta bien háganlo de una buena vez y por tu bien espero que todo resulte como espero

- ya vera señor disfrutara esto- dijo la voz de un hombre encapuchado

Entonces inesperadamente una explosión surgió en al carretera mandando a volar a muchos autos, harry pudo apreciar las volteretas terribles que dio un pequeño coche azul, para después quedar inmóvil sobre el pavimento

- encuentren a quienes sigan viviendo y elimínelos- fue el rugido que dijo el joven al lado del lord

Harry quiso gritar de terror al ver como eran torturados y asesinados aquellos que lograban salir de entre sus autos, del coche azul nadie salio era justificable, habían perecido en esa vuelta

- no ,no por favor- harry sintió revolverse tratando de impedirlo pero solo podía quedarse como espectador, viendo tan terrible espectáculo, sintió como en esa época su conexión con voldemort no era como en el futuro, podía sentir la sangre en el ambiente los gritos desgarradores

De repente sintió como algo caliente bajaba de su frente

- estas bien?- se oía la voz lejana de ron trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad

Lo primero que vio harry al despertar fue el rostro preocupado y angustiado de ron

-por merlín- dijo harry antes de voltearse y comenzar a vomitar de un lado de la cama

- que te pasa jack tuviste un mal sueño?- dijo remus preocupado mientras llegaba con sirius, james y peter a su cama alguien había encendido las luces

-es el- dijo harry sin prestarle atención a nadie mas, viendo a ron únicamente- esta atacando y entonces recordó como un golpe el porque se le hacia conocido ese automóvil- necesito a Lily tengo que ver a Lily

Ron lo comprendió de inmediato

- iré por ella- antes de llegar grito- Luca- el fénix de Hermione apareció en medio de la habitación- ve con tu ama , ella sabrá que significa – el fénix desaprecio tan rápido que todos se sorprendieron- jack…. iré por lily

Los merodeadores se quedaron contemplando la pálida figura de harry encogido sobre su cama, lloroso y sudoroso

- te has golpeado al cabeza- dijo peter al ver la sangre que escurría de donde debería estar la cicatriz de harry

El se llevo una mano descuidadamente hacia ella y podía sentir aun el intenso dolor y el ardor que tenía en esa área

Casi de inmediato llego ron con una extrañad a lily quien llevaba una bata rosa y llevaba le cabello recogido con una cinta rosa

-por dios que le sucede a ustedes quieren seguir de fiesta?- había empezado a decir lily cuando vio a harry encogido sobre su cama , sin saber porque, una sensación de pesar inundo su ser y corrió hacia la cama del chico- que pasa jack estas bien?

Harry no le contesto se lanzo a los brazos de la pelirroja y empezó a llorar desesperadamente como nunca antes después de una visión

Todos se sobrecogieron con eso

- pero si fue una pesadilla- dijo sirius

-no, esto es peor que una pesadilla-dijo ron viendo a su amigo deshogarse

Momentos mas tarde llegaron julian junto draco hermione y Catherine esta ultima , fue directamente a harry quien al oír le ruido de la puerta se había separado de lily

-lo viste?- dijo escuetamente la rubia quién llevaba una bata negra harry asintió y la chica se puso pálida- por merlín……

- que sucedió- pido saber julian quien de todos era el único que no estaba vestido para dormir

Harry lo ignoro y se dirigió a peter

- por favor puedes ir por el director dumbledore?-dijo harry y peter con un asentimiento se marcho de ahí-

A pesar de todo eso harry aun no quería que peter se enterara de muchas cosas

-Lily- dijo el chico con un susurro trémulo- que coche tiene tus padres?

-de que diablos hablas?- dijo lily extrañada

- contesta- dijo harry-que coche tiene tus padre

- un sedan azul- dijo lily

Y entonces harry tuvo la certeza de que los padres de lily estaban en ese ataque

-pero de que va todo esto?- quiso saber james a quien esto le ponía los pelos de punta

-yo pude ver un ataque esta noche- fue toda la respuesta que dio harry- necesito ver a dumbledore antes de ello

-un ataque- dijo draco- maldición- dijo apretado los puños, porque no les habían dicho nada?

Entonces llego el director ataviado con extraño batín color limón, dirigió una mirada al amplio cuarto y se detuvo en el joven rubio que se encontraba sentado en la cama

- que sucede jóvenes?- dijo el director

Entonces harry lo volteo a ver y el director pudo ver la mezcla de desolación y pena que tenia el chico, el cual al verlo a los ojos pensó ,"no quiero que peter este aquí", bajando sus defensas mentales para que director pudiese leer esa información el hombre pareció entender

- señor petigrew podría ir con su jefa de casa?, ella esta haciendo la ronda, y traerla aquí por favor?-peter sintiéndose algo incomodo de que lo mandaran fuera nuevamente encogió los hombros y salio de ahí

-y ahora nos puede contar que sucede?- dijo el hombre con toda la calma del mundo

Todo lo miraron expectantes al fin se iban descubrir el porque tanto misterio

- creo que ser a mejor salir- dijo ron a los demás

- no, quiero que estén presentes todos ustedes- dijo harry de inmediato

- pero jack…. – dijo hermione con severidad

- necesito que estén- dijo jack con las manos apretadas a los lados- se lo que debo decir

y lo que no, no se preocupen no saldrá nada mas que lo conveniente

Catherine lo observo tan desolado y triste que se sentó al lado de el y le tomo al mano

- mi tonto cachorro- dijo con suavidad- siempre debes de ser así? Quebrantando las reglas?...esta bien…. Así solucionaremos nosotros el desastre que harás

Harry la observo agradecido tomando mano entre la suyas y tratando de saber por donde empezar la conversación mas difícil que tenia hasta ahora

-como ya sabrán mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo era un bebe, lo que nos les dije fue que mis padres los mato, Tom Riddley mas conocido como Lord Voldemort, el señor oscuro

Albus Dumbledore no se sorprendía de muchas cosas, pero que le chico supiera el verdadero nombre de voldemort hizo que lo viera bajo otra luz

Los merodeadores e sintieron incómodos ante el nombre, ya que por algunos ataques los magos le habían puesto el nombre de señor oscuro a lord voldemort por temor a que el decir su nombre fuera a llamarlo- cuando intento matarme a mi esa misma noche, no lo consiguió por eso mismo el y yo tenemos una conexión que me hace verlo cuando esta sumamente furioso o cuando se encuentra feliz… en esta ocasión el muy maldito estaba rebosante de felicidad…..estaba tacando una carretera muggle

Y entonces harry comenzó a relatar como un zombi el como voldemort y sus mortifagos atacaron esa carretera, de los coches volcados después de la explosión de los torturados y entonces llego a esa parte tan difícil para el

-Yo… pude ver un automóvil que conocía…… yo….-dijo y volteo a ver a lily quien seguía en su cama sentada, trago antes de decir la frase mas difícil que había dicho nunca- pude ver el coche de tus padres lily…..

Todos se quedaron ne un silencio muerto después de que harry dijo eso

Lily se puso pálida de inmediato y se separo de la cama mirando a harry incrédulamente

- eso es mentira- chillo- es solo un estupido sueño… Jack es una broma…. Cierto?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-yo daría mi vida porque así fuera, no sabes lo que daría porque esto fuera una maldita pesadilla- dijo mas descontrolado- pero es cierto…lo siento Lily….ellos no pudieron…..

- cállate no lo digas- dijo la chica tapándose los oídos de inmediato cayo de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar

James corrió hacia la pelirroja y a abrazo con fuerza tratando de amortiguar su dolor

Se hizo un tenso silencio roto únicamente por los sollozos amortiguados de lily harry igualmente comenzó a llorar por aquellos abuelos a los que acababa de conocer

Hermione supo entonces porque lily había sido reclutada, de algún modo u otro, DS sabia que la chica tendría esa perdida, al igual que ella hecha por mortifagos, apretó los labios para no gritar de furia y frustración por esa pena que ella conocía a la perfección pues era casi como la de ella

-debo de informar al ministerio- dijo dumbledore-aunque ellos ya deben de estar enterados los mortifagos deben de haber dejado la marca en ese lugar

Entonces todos pudieron sentir un furioso incremento de magia proveniente de julian

- déme 20 minutos de ventaja- dijo el damphire con la cabeza gacha al director-vaya al ministerio en veinte minutos

Entonces levanto la cabeza y todos pudieron ver que tenia los ojos mas claros de lo normal y dumbledore al fin comprendió quien era el chico, un damphire…..ahora todo comenzaba a encajar

-esta bien 20 minutos y yo nunca he venido a este cuarto- dijo dumbledore marchándose de la habitación

- que diablos pretendes- el espeto Catherine al damphire

-lo que todos desean en esta habitación – dijo julian con un tono de voz que nadie le había escuchado jamás

Catherine sabía que el chico estaba siendo dominado por su parte vampirica , pues había sido dañad a una de sus parejas, sabia que los damphires eran muy protectores, el chico debe de estar deseando la sangre de eso sujetos y sabia la única forma de pararlo aunque ella misma rompería las reglas

-Julian -lo llamo con voz firme- no lo hagas

Julian la observo, un atisbo de duda cruzo su mente por un segundo pero inmediatamente se calmo

- porque querida?- dijo con malicia y pasión- temes que mi lado oscuro regrese? Pensé que eso es lo que te había gustado de mi, en primer lugar- termino con ironía

-nunca dije que no me gustara tu lado oscuro-dijo la chica con tranquilidad- pero no podemos ser vistos sabes perfectamente que esta prohibido…..

-no me pidas eso- el espeto de vuelta julian con la cara contrita- y no te preocupes por mi puedo cuidarme solo

- si lo que deseas es sangre- dijo hermione entonces acercándose al damphire y colocándole la mano en el hombro como sabía que tenia que hacer- toma la mía…..

-no……mi furia supera todo- debo irme- dijo el chico yendo hacia la puerta

-Taylor- llamo hermione a peliblanco que estaba cerca de julian-acompáñalo…..

-no necesito niñeras- dijo julian volteándose a ron mirándolo con furia pero el chico ni se inmuto

- no es para ti…. Es para ellos- le dijo draco en el mismo tono- acaba con esos bastardos-finalizo con una mascara impenetrable

Julian el dirigió una mirada de comprensión y se marcho de ahí, ron apenas tuvo tiempo de transformar sus ropas para seguir al damphire

-yo tengo que tratar de contactar a "madre" por si ha habido mas ataques

Lily levanto la mirada cuando hermione dijo "madre" esa era el nombre que los espías el daban a DS cuando no podían decir mas, de esta forma todos s e enteraban, pero ellos no podrían ser, era una idea tonta estaba pensando puras estupideces

-yo quiero ir con ellos- dijo entonces harry de repente- quiero matar a esos malditos

- no tu debes de descansar- le dijo Catherine al tiempo que se levantaba

Harry la observo alucinado

-descansar como diablos pretendes- le dijo furioso- no me quedare sin hacer nada después de esto

-has perdido mucha mas magia que la acostumbrada- le dijo draco- la conexión en este lugar es mucho mas alta, si haces algún hechizo podrías matarte en el intento

-me importa un bledo, iré a ayudara julian-dijo harry levantándose

- sabes perfectamente que no te dejare abandonar esta cama cierto?- le dijo tranquilamente Catherine

- pues tendrás que amarrarme a ella entonces- dijo harry con furia

A Catherine no le molestaba ser la cabeza de turco para que harry desquitara su furia, pudo sentir el leve incremento de la magia del chico, afectada por toda aquella que se le quito la visión

- no será necesario- y entonces lo beso suavemente en los labios para consternación del chico y después de separarse, Catherine toco con su mano la frente de Harry y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras que nadie entendió pero harry si , estaba hablando en parcel y como en aquella ocasión en notre dame el dolor empezó a ceder ,el ardor también, pero entonces comenzó a sentirse mas pesado con sueño

- que estas haciendo – dijo el chico sentándose en la cama debido a las palabras de la chica

- te he dicho miles de veces que el parsel se ocupa para muchas cosas cariño- dijo con suavidad la chica- no te preocupes te despertaremos cuando tengamos noticias

Fue lo ultimo que harry oyó pues cayo redondo en la cama con los ojos cerrados, se había dormido

-debemos irnos- le dijo draco- no confió en que Taylor pueda contener mas a nick

- de acuerdo- dijo Catherine dándole una ultima mirada harry y acaricio su frente- cuídenlo y después se dirigió a lily- a ti también debo decirte que tienes que descansar

- no… no podría dormir y si lo hago serian pesadillas horribles- dijo la chica entre los brazos d e james

- no te preocupes mas- le dijo Catherine- te traeremos noticias pronto …. Esos desgraciados no se saldrán con la suya- y salio del cuarto

- debo decirles que esta conversación y todo lo que aquí paso no deben decirlo jamás cierto?- dijo draco- inclusive a peter…se que tenemos que hablar pero no es el momento , cuando podamos decirle s lo haremos- y entonces siguió ala chica dejando a todos en esa habitación sin saber que hacer

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente todos en el gran comedor se habían enterado del ataque y como siempre pasaba eso sumió a todos en una preocupación profunda por sus propias familias

Julian llego esa mañana con una mascara llena de frialdad , nadie les pregunto a los demás que había pasado pero las noticias corrían rápido y el ataque, los muertos y los mortifagos encontrados en el lugar muertos igualmente corrieron como pólvora en el mundo mágico

Lily acompañada por los merodeadores , y los espías fueron al funeral de los Evans

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lily estaba sentada al lado de su hermana Petunia en primera fila de esa capilla , donde tantas veces de pequeña había ido con sus padres

Petunia Evans estaba llorando llena de pena en brazos de su novio un chico robusto llamado Vernon dursley, el cual se veía incomodo por no saber que hacer, afortunadamente esa noche petunia había salido con el y por ello no se encontraba en el ataque

Lily oía las palabras del sacerdote sin prestarles demasiada atención sus pensamientos vagando en los recuerdos de sus padres

Los espías estaban sentados en al ultima fila, harry, conteniendo a duras penas las lagrimas por aquellos abuelos que acababa de conocer y que jamás volvería a ver, todos los demás unidos a su pena sintiendo el dolor de su compañero y amigo dentro de si mismos

Momentos después estaban frente al cementerio donde eran bajados los cuerpos del matrimonio evans para su ultima morada

-El señor es mi pastor y nada me faltara……- decía el padre mientras eran bajados los cuerpos al sepulcro donde descansarían eternamente-aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte no temeré mal alguno , porque tu estarás conmigo, tu vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento

Lily tenia una sola idea en la cabeza venganza aniquilar a todos los mortifagos que pudiera para que nadie mas sintiera ese dolor tan profundo en el corazón

Nadie dijo nada de regreso a hogwarts todos inmersos en sus pensamientos

Pues a veces las palabras no podían calmar el dolor de un corazón muerto por dentro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La siguiente semana los estudiantes comenzaron a moverse con mas tranquilidad, sin embargo, lily seguía abstraída e incluso severus trato de animarla pero no lo conseguía, fue entonces cuando hermione decidió tomar las cosas por su cuenta

-Segura que debemos hacerlo sin los demás?- dijo algo dudosa Catherine

- no me digas que ahora te esta dando miedo- le replico la castaña mientras ambas caminaban por los pasillos tratando de encontrara a lily la cual, como últimamente estaba perdida -ante al mirada incrédula de Catherine la chica continuo- son hombres no lo entenderían, yo si y tu también, necesitamos sacar a lily de eso o el dolor la destruirá

-de acuerdo- dijo Catherine resignada

Llegaron al lago donde pudieron ver a lily sentada aventando piedras sin ningún animo

-lily- dijo hermione- ven acompáñanos

- se que todos quieren animarme , peor en verdad, ya se me pasara-dijo la pelirroja sin voltear a verlas

- pues te vas aguantar y vienes con nosotras- le espeto Catherine tomando a lily de los brazos y forzándola a verla - me enferma todo este sentimentalismo gryffindor, chica despierta hay una guerra alla afuera todos podemos morir, tu deberías estar agradecida que tus padres no sufrieron y que están juntos alejados de todo esto, valora lo que tuviste con ellos esos años que estuvieron contigo y te apoyaron, en verdad crees que ellos estarían felices de ver como te hundes en tu autocompasión?

- no me venga s a decir que entiendes lo que siento porque no es verdad- dijo lily furiosa

- claro que no se como se siente- le dijo Catherine- porque yo no tengo ni siquiera el recuerdo de una madre , así que no se lo que se siente al perderla, tampoco conozco quien fue mi padre, pero merlín sabe que si algo le pasara a mi tutor me moriría porque el lo es todo para mi……. No me digas que no se lo que se siente querida, porque de las dos tu lo llevas mejor, puesto que al menos tienes recuerdos fantásticos de tus padres

Hermione noto que Catherine estaba muy enojada , inclusive pudo ver las puntas de su rubio cabello cambiar al rojo por un breve instante, mientras que ambas chica s se miraban sin dar tregua

- ti…tienes razón- dijo lily al fin bajando la mirada- pero es que es tan difícil

- la vida es difícil- dijo cat y le puso una mano en el hombro – pero lo importante es aprender a superar las cosas, lily, todas las cosas tienen un porque, no debes de dejar que esto te destruya

- lo se…..se los he puesto muy difícil no?- dijo la chica sentándose cerca de la orilla y abrazando sus rodillas

-algo- dijo hermione sentándose a un lado de ella- tu novio y sus amigos han hecho tantas bromas esta semana solo para hacerte reír que creo que se le s han acabado las ideas

-y deberían cuidarse- les dijo Catherine con desden sentándose al otro lado de lily- mi cabello no ha sido igual desde esa bomba de gelatina que pusieron en mi sala común

Entonces lily comenzó a reír suavemente

- pusieron una bomba de gelatina para hacerme reír?- dijo la chica secándose las lagrimas

-y veo que lo han conseguido- dijo cat- inclusive brad, nick y severus se llenaron de esa porquería

Lily rió un poco mas y entonces las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio que fue roto por lily

-y ahora que sigue…. Como continua todo?- dijo la chica

- ahora... Hacemos lo que toda chica común hace para sentirse mejor- le dijo con una sonrisa hermione

-ir de compras?- dijo lily de inmediato dudosa

- y después nos emborracharemos- dijo cat con una sonrisa malvada

-pero y los chicos, como iremos a hosmeade-dijo lily

- quien dijo que íbamos a hosmeade- dijo hermione maliciosa

- y por los chicos no te preocupes- dijo Catherine- nos encargamos de ellos, saben que estamos juntas

Mientras tanto en el castillo tanto los merodeadores como los espías se encontraron en un punto en lo mas recóndito de las mazmorras

- un nota?- le dijo draco a sirius

- la misma que ustedes- dijo remus a harry

-que diablos es esto- dijo james

- creo saber que pasa- dijo ron jalando una cuerda que había en el lugar de inmediato una pancarta se abrió revelando un mensaje

"**Las chicas van a divertirse no nos esperen levantados"**

- creo que lily estará mejor pronto- dijo nick con un sonrisa

Mientras tanto las chicas recorrieron todas las tiendas en Londres, se habían ido por medio de un traslador ilegal que había hecho hermione, rieron y platicaron de muchas cosas, se conocieron mas , haciéndose cada vez mas cercanas, lily agradecía ese esfuerzo por parte de ellas y de los chicos , lily al fin reía sin ningún problema sabiendo que ella estaba destinada a algo mas y lo haría por sus padres y por ella misma

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de toda una tarde de compras y de tratamientos de belleza las chicas se dirigieron aun bar donde estuvieron bebiendo algunos tragos, después de un rato, cansadas de rechazar a algunos chicos que las veían como posibles presas decidieron ir de vuelta hogwarts

-oye segura que lo pusiste bien?- decía una lily algo mareada

- por supuesto- dijo hermione enfatizando mucho las palabras al parecer ella estaba en iguales condiciones- debemos estar en alguna parte del bosque oscuro

-cállense- dijo Catherine mientras se detenía en un árbol pues se había dado l a vuelta muy bruscamente- o las criaturas que hay aquí vendrán a por nosotras

- que bueno que achicamos las bolsas de ropa- dijo lily mientras revisaba los pantalones que tenia puestos, nuevos lógicamente- o se nos caería todo- y se empezó a reír fuertemente

-no quisiera que se rompiera esa blusa tan genial- dijo hermione abrazando a lily por los hombros

-shhhh que se callen- dijo cat encendiendo la punta de su varita- no se por donde estamos y no se ven las estrellas por las copas de los árboles- dijo tratando que no se le notara el temblor en la mano pues no podía sostenerla derecha y quieta

-ya , ya nos callamos- dijo hermione- pero esto es tu culpa….quien fue la que dijo que hiciéramos una carrera de tequila?

-brit- grito lily- ella fue….pero vamos, mi querida amiga no me digas que le temes a las criatura s que hay en el bosque?

-no sabemos donde estamos- dijo cat acercándose a ellas- así que no se que criaturas hay en este lado…..a decir verdad no reconozco ningún árbol de aquí……

- tienes razón- dijo hermione poniéndose mas seria- no se donde podríamos estar, no se oye nada de nada…..

-no ,no esperen- dijo entonces lily- si se oye algo… miren, silencio

Las tres chicas lo hicieron y no se oía ni siquiera los insectos , pero de repente pudieron oír un pequeño ruido

-que es eso- dijo hermione un poco contrariada

- es como si alguien estuviera en problemas-dijo cat poniéndose mas en guardia

- vayamos a ver- dijo lily y las demás asintieron varitas en mano

Siguieron el ruido, parecía que alguien estuviera corriendo ,hermione contrariada pudo oír solo un par de piernas, pesadas y duras que se acercaban justo en la dirección donde estaban ellas

- viene hacia acá- dijo lily y todas pusieron a punto sus varitas para poder detener a lo que se a que corría de esa manera

-rápido digan quiénes son si no quieren que les hagamos algún hechizo-dijo hermione

Entonces para su sorpresa una figura delgada y mas pequeña salio de entre los árboles, llevaba una capa extraña de viaje que el cubría el rostro, pero se asombraron mas aun cuando, se percataron que a pesar de que corría no provocaba ningún sonido, la figura levanto la mirada y las observo, de inmediato fue a su encuentro y se detuvo delante de ellas

-quien diablos eres-dijo cat de inmediato con al varita en alto

Entonces la figura comenzó a hablar de manera rápida y en un idioma extraño

-alguien le entiende- pregunto lily

- ni idea- dijeron hermione y cat a la vez y extrañadas

Entonces los pasos se oyeron mas cerca y de entre los árboles apareció un gigantesco ogro, la figura de inmediato se coloco delante de las tres chicas en actitud defensora y de entre su capa saco un hermoso arco tallado , hecho de plata en su totalidad

-y este quien se cree que somos?- espeto Catherine furiosa damiselas en peligro?-entonces el ogro los vio y se acerco despacio con una sonrisa en su rostro, la figura saco una flecha y la coloco en el arco apuntando el al ogro

Pero no iba a ser tan sencillo, oyeron mas pasos y a continuación se encontraron rodeados por 3 ogros mas

-diablos no los oí a esos- dijo hermione sin perder la vista en uno de ellos

El grupo-con el extraño – se pusieron espalda con espalda, la figura observo las varitas que las chica s empuñaron en alto y asintió, casi como si lo hubiesen planeado lanzaron hechizos y flecha s al mimo tiempo, los ogros de hermione y cat se cayeron desmayados casi de inmediato, lily se tardo un poco mas y el extraño, bueno el se las había arreglado bastante bien

-de donde salieron esta s cosas- dijo hermione- en el bosque oscuro no había ogros ya desde lo sucedido en primer año..-dijo mientras examinaba a uno de ellos

Lily les señalo hacia donde estaba el extraño sujeto quitando las flechas usadas en el ogro

Las tres se juntaron para encarar al sujeto quien al sentirse observado volteo a verlas entonces el levanto al mano y con un elegante movimiento dijo

_-AIYA Hantale_- como un suave murmullo_-….Man nalye_?

-yo sigo sin entenderlo- dijo lily- tal vez bebí demasiado

- se nos bajo el alcohol hace rato- dijo Catherine- esta no es ninguna lengua que conozcamos

Hermione valientemente se acerco al chico y con señas le trato de explicar que no lo entendían, el, al parecer entendió a la primera y se quedo un momento callado, como si pensara algo, claro que no lo podían ver porque seguía cubierto por esa larga capa

-ustedes entonces hablan al lengua de los hombres no?-dijo con el mismo timbre, como un susurro suave

-exactamente- dijo hermione contenta de al fin entenderse-quien eres?

-perdón…. No me he presentado-dijo la figura y entonces se quito la capa que lo cubría, dejando alas tres chicas con al boca abierta

Ya que debajo de ella estaba el hombre mas hermoso que jamás habían visto, de piel clara como la porcelana, de estructura fuerte pero delgada, cabellos dorados que brillaron incluso con esa oscuridad, unos profundos ojos azules como el mas puro océano, que le daban luz aun rostro de facciones firmes y hermosas

-wow-dijo lily-esto es un sueño?

-pero que bombón-dijo cat en un susurro

-eres….un elfo…un elfo del bosque no es así?-dijo hermione asombrada- pensé que su raza se había extinguido

-si lo soy…. me llamo Vorondil-dijo haciendo una reverencia-estoy a sus ordenes y les reitero las gracias por su ayuda en este problema que surgió

-no es nada- dijo lily aun cautivada con la belleza de ese chico que no se veía mucho mayor que ellas ,se sonrojo un poco

-y me podrían decir sus nombres hermosas damas?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa arrolladora

-ah si eso nuestros nombres-dijo hermione quedándose por primer a vez sin palabras

-Lilian - dio lily con un pequeño titubeo

-Samantha-dijo la castaña Vorondil la observo un rato sabiendo por alguna extraña razón, que mentía

-Brittany -dijo cat y el chico abrió por un momento los ojos gravemente, era imposible, pero si el acababa de verla

-pero que te paso porque te perseguía ese ogro de las montañas- dijo hermione de inmediato

- iba a buscar unas hojas de..bueno creo que ustedes le dicen hierba santa-dijo Vorondil con una sonrisa gentil- pero estaba distraído y no se que me paso, no me di cuenta que esos ogros estaban detrás de mi, pensé que podría escaparme si corría pero después vi que había mas detrás de mi , y pude distinguirlas a ustedes bellas damas

-y para que quieres hoja santa?- dijo Catherine interesada y tratando de no pensar en los fuertes bíceps del chico

-es cierto necesito irme , ahora que no encontré la planta, debo de buscar otra forma d e ayudar a Lúthien-dijo dispuesto a marcharse

-podríamos ayudarte si quieres….-dijo hermione- aunque no lo creas somos brujas muy competentes

-no se si deba- dijo Vorondil -ella puede enojarse

- estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo, así que si no quieres nuestra ayuda , nosotros debemos volver a hogwarts- dijo cat y se dio media vuelta para marcharse

-esperen ustedes son aprendices de albus dumbledore?- dijo el elfo con mas tranquilidad

- como si no entonces estaríamos aquí tratando de encontrar el castillo- dijo lily

-bueno entonces si pueden venir- dijo Vorondil - siento mucho a verlas rechazado, pero últimamente muchos magos están haciendo cosas horribles y nosotros permanecimos escondidos a causa de eso

Vorondil las guió a través del bosque las chicas todavía asombradas de que el elfo no se escuchara desde ninguna parte, las hizo suponer que ellos poseían mas poder del que querían reconocer

Al final llegaron a un entrada hecha entre dos árboles ,cuando la atravesaron se quedaron nuevamente de piedra, había una ciudad alla dentro, hermosa construida en piedra, hermosas casas labrada s hasta el mínimo detalle, algunos elfos de igual belleza de Vorondil, las vieron con mucha curiosidad , siguieron a su guía hasta un hermoso castillo situado frente a lo que aprecia ser la plaza del pueblo

Entraron mientras observaban como Vorondil era reverenciado por algunas personas de allí, alguien se acerco a el y dijo algo en el mismo lenguaje que ahora conocían como elfico pero del cual no podían reconocer ni una palabra

Vorondil se detuvo de inmediato y echo a correr , las chicas lo siguieron preocupadas por lo que pueda estar pasando, corrieron por unos pasillos relucientes hasta que llegaron aun a enrome puerta, abriéndola encontraron un bello cuarto, decorado delicadamente, con la ventana abierta dejando entrever el balcón, pero lo que mas la impacto, fue que en la adoselada cama estaba la figura de una chica joven

Igualmente era hermosa a pesar del poco color de su rostro, hermosa de todas formas, una boca pequeña y unos labios carnosos de un rosa pálido lo adornaban, debido seguramente a alguna enfermedad, sus orejas puntiagudas como al de Vorondil la hacían una elfo también, tenia , por el contrario de el elfo, unos obscuros cabellos que parecían estar hechos de la noche larguisimos que estaban desparramados por la cama, su mirada parecía estar en otra parte menos ahí, respiraba con dificultad

- Lúthien-dijo el chico aterrado yendo de prisa hacia la chica

- _Maara tulda_(bienvenido) Vorondil -dijo la chica con dificultad y dirigió entonces su vista hacia las tres chicas que estaban allí- _Man nalye?_(quienes son?)

-_Tula _( amigas)- dijo Vorondil haciéndoles una seña para que acercaran, las chicas así lo hicieron temerosas de algo- ellas son hijas del hombre, no hablan nuestra lengua

- _Maara tulda Marinyanna_, es decir bienvenidas a nuestra tierra, hijas del hombre- dijo Lúthien con una pequeña sonrisa-lamento no estar presentable pero no me encuentro muy bien de salud

-te vamos a ayudar en ello- dijo de inmediato y casi sin proponérselo Catherine por algún extraño motivo sentía algo especial con esa chica – te pondrás bien

Entonces Lúthien la observo, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, observo a Vorondil y este le dio un asentimiento y con los ojos con una suplica de que guardara silencio

-se los agradezco- dijo entonces Lúthien con una suave sonrisa- hace varios años que no viene aquí algún descendiente de los hombres

Las tres chicas sonrieron ante al amabilidad de las palabras de la chica a pesar de su estado

- sam- dijo cat- chequea sus signos vitales- lily, necesito que saques toda esa ropa de cama, yo veré que puede ser lo que el pasa a Lúthien…

Las tres chica s hicieron lo suyo mientras hermione la revisaba, lily abría mas las ventanas, sacaba las subes y nada pesadas sabanas que cubrían ala chica, vieron que llevaba un vestido de gasa suave y delgado en su cuerpo

Tiene el ritmo cardiaco mas arriba de lo normal, las pupilas dilatadas y he encontrado marcas en su cuerpo de un extraño color verdoso

-lo supuse- dijo Catherine- aquí llega un potente olor a belladona….alguien ha estado envenenadote Lúthien…

-como?- dijo Vorondil –quien se ha atrevido a hacer esto-enterró la cara en sus manos- no hay remedios contar envenenamiento de belladona

-tal vez ustedes no conozcan alguno- dio cat sabiendo que si no hacia algo para aliviarla la chica moriría en esa misma noche- pero yo si, lo haré de inmediato, pero necesito alguna s cosas

De inmediato Catherine pidió las hiervas y demás enceres que necesitaba, Vorondil hablo en su lengua y de inmediato fueron traídos todos los ingredientes, ante la mirada asombrada de los demás elfos las chicas ayudaron a cat a preparar tan complicada mezcla, la cual había sido descubierta por su padre, severus snape , por eso mismo nadie mas conocía de ella

Después de prepararla –lo que les llevo casi toda la noche que quedaba- se la dieron de inmediato a Lúthien quien después de toser un poco se durmió bajo el efecto de la poción

-se pondrá bien?- dijo un consternado Vorondil viendo hacia al cama

- si, ya lo veras-dijo hermione- brittany es la mejor pocionista que conozco, a parte de su padre, tu novia se pondrá bien

- mi novia?- quiso aclarara Vorondil pero en eso Lúthien se movió en las sabanas de inmediato cat le dio un sorbo más de la poción

-deberían ir a dormir- les dijo entonces Vorondil – las veo muy cansadas no creo que ella despierte hasta mas entrada la mañana

-vayan ustedes- les dijo cat- yo quiero ver que este bien, la verdad no creo que la persona que se haya esmerado tanto en envenenarla la deje ahora que sabe que esta bien

-no nos quedaremos contigo- dijo lily- estamos juntas en esto no?- por supuesto- les dijo hermione- no podría dormir tampoco sola en este enorme lugar

Vorondil observo con aprobación como las tres mujeres parecían comprenderse a la perfección , sonrió, sabiendo que tal vez nadie creyera que su raza seguía existiendo, habían mantenido ese secreto oculto, pero sabia que esas chicas sabrían guardárselo, salio un momento de la habitación para dar algunas indicaciones mas , tratando de descubrir quien pudo haber envenenado a Lúthien

En hogwarts todos los chicos estaba sumamente preocupados, incluso julian no sentía la presencia de sus parejas y eso para un damphire era malo, realmente malo

- donde podrán estar?- dijo ron

-no creí que su amenaza de no dormir en el castillo fuera enserio- dijo draco- no tengo ni la mas remota idea de donde pueden estar

-ellas están bien- aseguro harry- son muy cuidadosas

- además si hubiera habido un ataque tu lo habrías sentido no?- le dijo sirius y harry asintió

-jack- llamo Julián al pelinegro con una mirada seria- sam te dio a inicios de septiembre un regalo?

Harry hizo memoria se le hacían años desde aquello

- si me dio un brazalete, a Taylor y a mi- dijo harry recordándolo

- lo tienes contigo ahora?- dijo Julián interesado

-claro nunca me lo he quitado desde que me lo dio- dijo jack y subiéndose el pantalón se saco la pulsera que tenia al tobillo, donde había tres piedras que según les había dicho hermione ese día representaban a ron, a hermione y a el mismo

-perfecto-dijo julian causando confusión de los chicos al no entender nada

- ok por muy maravilloso que pueda ser lo que acabas de descubrir- dijo draco- tenemos que saber donde están esas chicas, voy a por mi escoba daré una vuelta por el campo

- no se ser a necesario mi querido amigo- dijo Julián- el regalo de sam en realidad es un localizador

-un localizador?- dijo ron mientras veía el suyo propio en su tobillo- para que nos daría un localizador y es mas sin decirnos?

-para protegerlos-dijo draco- ella es así

- bueno como sea- dijo harry- y donde están ellas?

Julián apretó la pequeña piedra negra-la de hermione- y entonces esta empezó a brillar, después de unos segundos se oyó un "sujeto no encontrado"

-que?- dijo Julián- no puede ser esto puede localizarlas donde sea

- voy por las escobas?- dijo cansinamente draco- sabia que hermione estaba bien pero no le gustaba el no saber donde se encontraba

- yo le escribiré al director para el porque de nuestra ausencia- dijo remus- nos vemos afuera en 5 minutos

- van a ir con nosotros?- dijo ron

- por supuesto- dijo james – lily es mi novia

-y Brittany y Sam son nuestras amigas- dijo sirius

-pues bien-entonces vamos a ello- dijo harry mientras veía que podía llevarse para buscarlas

Cuando el sol estuvo en el punto mas alto Lúthien despertó con un semblante totalmente opuesto al que tenía antes

-toma bebe esto- le dijo hermione- esto es una poción revitalizadora-no estarás en cama mucho tiempo mas

- ustedes son muy amables- dijo Lúthien con una sonrisa radiante , la verdad había cambiado mucho y las chicas no pudieron dejar de pensar que hacia una muy buena pareja con Vorondil, ambos eran de una belleza sublime , etérea como si no permanecieran a este mundo

Vorondil les pidió que fueran a cambiarse y ponerse cómodas, el se encargaría de cuidar a Lúthien, la cual las animo y les dijo que se verían a la hora de la comida y que ella incluso se levantaría ya que se sentía muchísimo mejor

Las chicas los obedecieron y encontraron ese baño reparador, unas mujeres las ayudaron a bañarse para consternación de las chicas, a las cuales se sentían apenadas por ello, pero sin declinar la oferta, pues sabían que los elfos servían de esta manera a sus invitados y el rechazarlos seria una grosería, una vez bañadas, cada una fue conducida a una habitación bellamente decorada un poco mas pequeña que la de Lúthien, pero que igualmente irradiaba esa pureza como todo en ese lugar

Cada una se vistió con la ropa que les dieron, a cat le dieron un vestido largo, de una suave tela que brillaba de un tono verdoso cuando estaba a la luz, que se ceñía a sus caderas y tenia un hermoso escote, le dieron unas cuantas joyas y una pequeña tiara para poder sujetar sus largos cabellos, a hermione, le dieron un vestido del mismo estilo con la tela en su caso de un color azulado, con los mismos accesorios y al tiara también, mientras que lily, igual que las dos su vestido iba mas en todos lilas, las tres llevaban el cabello suelto y brillante por las cepilladas que se les dieron

Las tres brujas se encontraron en le vestíbulo donde estaban dando un paseo tratando de ubicar cada una a las otras dos

- vaya al menos no soy la única que la vistieron así- dijo cat dando una vuelta

- tu pareces un elfo del bosque- dijo lily con una sonrisa- solo te faltan las orejas, dijo refiriéndose al rubio cabello de Catherine-

-pero son hermosos y miren están bordados, de seguro esto es un trabajo hecho a mano- dijo hermione admirando la tela

A su lugar llego un elfo algo mas mayor de los que habían visto las ultimas horas, este tenia incluso canas en el negro cabello, tenia el rostro duro y parecía no gustarle el hecho de que ellas estuvieran allí

-si me permiten por favor- dijo el hombre en un tono que no le gusto a hermione –síganme los llevare ante los gobernantes de _Laurelindórinan_ (Valle del Canto de Oro)

-los gobernantes?- dijo lily- debimos suponerlo toda esta opulencia y lujo

-tal vez Vorondil y Lúthien son miembros de la corte o de la nobleza- apunto hermione cat solo asnito con la cabeza mientras seguían al sujeto quien no se presento

El elfo las llevo hasta unas enormes puerta dobles, las cuales como todo en ese lugar eran de una belleza y de un trabajo artesanal insuperables, el hombre les hizo una reverencia y se retiro no sin ante s tocar al puerta

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando a unas sorprendidas chicas en la entrada de una enorme salón del trono

Algunos cientos de elfos las veían curiosos, ya que el rumor de la llegada de tres mujeres descendientes de los hombres, habían llegado a_ Laurelindórinan,_ era muy raro y todos querían ir hacia alla, las vieron contemplando su belleza de las tres chicas única y diferente para cada una

Ellas algo incomodas avanzaron por una alfombra roja que había en el lugar que las llevo a lo largo de esa sala del trono donde para su sorpresa encontraron al final, sentados en sendos tronos a Vorondil y a una Lúthien sonriente que se levantaban, ambos estaban vestidos con ropajes ,de bordados de oro y plata en su cabeza los dos portaban unas coronas, hermosas hechas de oro y piedras preciosas, labradas finamente, que los identificaban de los demás elfos de la sala

- bienvenidas sean nuevamente a nuestra casa , nuestra tierra _Laurelindórinan_- dijo vorondil haciéndoles una sublime reverencia- gracias a ustedes la salud de mi querida hermana, la princesa Lúthien, se ha recuperado por completo

Todos los elfos proferían viva s y aplausos a las tres chicas

-tu hermana?- dijo una sombrada lily- pensamos que eran….

-pero si somos muy parecidos- dijo lúthien y todas al vieron con una ceja enarcada, los cabellos de ambos eran de distinto color mientras que vorondil eran de un rubio intenso, por el contrario su hermana los tenía de un negro ébano-les agradezco que me hayan ayudado a recuperar mi salud y es por ello que deseo hacerles un regalo

-no es necesario- dijo Catherine de inmediato- no lo hicimos para recibir nada a cambio, lo hicimos porque necesitabas ayuda, no íbamos a dejarte enferma

Lúthien la observo con fijeza entonces, vio los ojos azules de la chica y pudo verla como era en realidad

-si lo se, la pureza de sus corazones me lo dice, y es por ello que deseo hacerles un regalo, les daré tres dones, cada una elegirá uno y al final los tres se les darán a ustedes, pero para esto necesito hablar con ustedes una a una, a solas

-pero- dijo lily- no necesitamos nada

- es una ofensa para los elfos que se les rechace un regalo- dijo vorondil, mi hermana es la dama de todo _Laurelindórinan_, la luz de su poder es codiciada y muy pocos han logrado verla en realidad, es un gran honor que mi hermana quiera hacerles entrega de uno de los dones

-de acuerdo- dijo hermione- aunque con estos hermosos ropajes estamos mas que servidas

A continuación hermione paso a una sala contigua quedándose a solas con Lúthien al cual camino hasta sentarse en una pequeña silla

-bien puedes quitarte ese disfraz- dijo la elfo sorprendiendo a hermione

Pero hermione inteligente como era, sabia que el poder de los elfos era muy superior y que seguramente desde el principio lo supieran, agradecida por su discreción la castaña se trasformo en su verdadera forma

- mucho mejor- dijo la princesa- dime cual es tu verdadero nombre?

- Hermione Granger- dijo Hermione

-puedo sentir la noble sangre que corre por tus venas, tu eres miembro de la nobleza del hombre no es así?- dijo Lúthien con una sonrisa

- bueno a decir verdad y la condesa de Granger- dijo Hermione algo cohibida

Platicaron algunas cosas mas acerca de ambas razas y sus diferencias con la nobleza

-y bien después de conocerte mejor- dijo lúthien- se que mi don estará bien cuidado por ti, dime que es lo que deseas?, dinero, salud, bella, vida larga

-en realidad no me interesa nada de eso- dijo hermione con total sinceridad- lo único que a mi siempre me ha gustado s el conocimiento, así que me gustaría tener algunos conocimientos sobre ustedes , su historia , y su amistad

-nuestra amistad la tienen desde el momento que ayudaron a mi querido y amado hermano con esos seres- dijo lúthien – sobre nuestros conocimientos, creo que puedo ayudarte, les daré aquellos conocimientos que se les serán revelados poco a poco, pues por tantos años que hemos pasado aquí son bastantes,

A continuación hermione salio y lily ocupo su lugar

- puedo ve runa gran pena en ti lily- dijo lúthien con una comprensiva mirada.. una perdida muy fuerte

-mis padres- dijo lily incapaz de ocultarle algo a esa chica y entonces le contó su historia- en estos momentos estoy tratando de vivir pero no creo que pueda recuperarme tan pronto

-yo se lo que sientes- dijo lúthien- mi hermano vorondil y yo también quedamos huérfanos a muy temprana edad, nuestros padres nos dejaron además, en la mas completa soledad, ya que no teníamos mas parientes y ellos regían todo el valle con mano gentil y todos los respetaban, desde pequeños mi querido hermano y yo hemos tenido que estar solos, gobernando y aprendiendo nuestras costumbres…..muchos te dirán que lo superaras pero lo se, se que siempre va a haber ese pequeño peso en tu corazón

Lily la vio bajo otra luz, a pesar de su belleza se sentía muy triste y efectivamente se veía esa unión con su hermano , de tal forma que ellas habían pesando que eran pareja

-y como lo superas- dijo lily

- viviendo- dijo lúthien – viviendo todo lo que pueda, sonreír , ser feliz, en mi caso, cuido el pueblo que tanto amaron mis padres, amo los valles que rodean esta ciudad y protejo a cada uno de los habitantes de este lugar, mi hermano hace lo mismo , ambos lo hemos hecho por ellos

Lily entonces recordó su iniciación como espía, la decisión que había tomado, el proteger al mundo mágico

-Este es mi destino hoy más que nunca estoy segura de eso…..-dijo entonces lily- muchas gracias pro tus palabras dama lúthien

-no me lo agradezcas aun no te he dado tu don- dijo la morena- dime que es aquello que deseas mas

- yo lo que desearía es que no murieran mas personas queridas- dijo lily- pero se que eso es algo imposible

- para ustedes los magos tal vez- dijo lúthien- pero para nosotros no, mira te daré el siguiente don, a partir del día de hoy y hasta el día que mueras, podrás salvar la vida de una persona, una persona que como condición, deberás amar con el corazón, aquella por al cual ofrezcas tu vida en pago….la persona elegida gozara con salud y tendrá una vida larga……..ese es el don que te concedo

Hablaron un poco mas antes de que pasara Catherine quien un poco mas decidida entro

-muéstrame tu verdadera forma sacerdotisa selenita- dijo lúthien de pie a una ventana

- como lo supiste?- dijo Catherine transformándose-

-los elfos hemos sido amigos de los selenitas por generaciones- dijo lúthien- además mi hermano esta enamorado de una selenita- la volteo a ver pero eres tu… Faith…..

-no, no soy faith soy su hija Catherine Snape….otros amigos y yo venimos del futuro-entonces cat al sentir confianza le platico algo de su misión

-ya veo- dijo lúthien con una sonrisa- ahora veo porque ese leve descontrol en tu aura-le acaricio el rostro- es cierto tienes un parecido extremo con Faith, ella es una buena amiga mi sabes?, nos hemos visto a escondidas durante algún tiempo, lastima que no pueda hablarle de ti , dime mas acerca de ti, Catherine no le contó mucho de ella pues no quería revelar algo mas, de su ya de por si frágil mentira

Le hablo de su padre de cómo había sido educada de muchas mas cosas pero nunca hablo de su madre y lúthien lo entendió en silencio y no pregunto nada

- ahora que don mió deseas?- dijo la princesa

- me gustaría si no es mucho atrevimiento- dijo cat- conocer el idioma de ustedes, es tan bello y trasmite tanta paz cada vez que lo hablan

- nuestro idioma es muy poderoso-dijo con una sonrisa- crees poder con ello?

- por supuesto y no es para vanagloriarme de el ,es solo por su hermosa cultura

-veo que le darás un buen uso así que esta bien- dijo lúthien moviendo con gracia una de sus manos que lleno los cuerpos de las tres chicas-las dos estaban afuera- ahora entenderás cuando lo hables pero debes tener cuidado , aun no revelarles ese don ante mi raza , se que aun no es el momento aun para ustedes dos, chicas del futuro

- no te preocupes- dijo cat- solo lo usaremos cuando lo creamos conveniente…otra cosa…….no sabes donde localizar al ambrosia?

-no lamentablemente nuestro pueblo ya no tiene tan extraño ingrediente, el ultimo se lo regalaron hace varios siglos a un mago que como ustedes nos brindo una gran ayuda

-lo suponía- dijo cat

Después las tres chicas se reunieron junto vorondil y este las guió por el castillo enseñándoles las contracciones y el pueblo al final las guió hasta una casita

-ahora les daré mi regalo- dijo vorondil-

- pero lúthien ya lo ha hecho- dijo Lily

- eso fue de su parte- dijo el elfo- ella es mi bien mas querido , mi sangre y ustedes la han salvado, por eso quiero demostrarle s mi reconocimiento como todo un príncipe del _Laurelindórinan_, pasen y escojan un arma, ese es mi regalo

Las chicas apenadas asintieron y entraron dentro de esa casa había un sinfín de armas, todas bellamente labradas cada una escogió , cat escogió una hermosa espada delgada , hermione como poseía la espada de su padre se decidió por un arco y unas flechas labradas cuidadosamente mientras que lily agarro una daga pequeña

-estas armas están hechas con los materiales mas resistentes de las minas de mi pueblo, son indestructibles, cada vez que luchen con ellas la protección de mi gente estará con ustedes , es ese mi don que les concedo hermosas damas de los hombres

Cuando comieron lo hicieron en una mesa repleta de nobles los cuales les platicaron en el idioma de los hombres, preguntándoles cosas, de su vida y del mundo mágico

- si sabíamos que estaban en guerra, nos lo comento el príncipe viajero del reino de los bosques obscuros, Legolas - dijo vorondil y de inmediato notaron que lúthien se sonrojaba un poco - pero lamentablemente no podemos involucrarnos, si mi raza sigue viva es precisamente porque nadie hasta ahora sabia que seguíamos existiendo, pero ahora ustedes nos guardaran el secreto, se han ganado al lealtad de mi gente y de mi pueblo-dijo vorondil sentado en una punta de la mesa levantando su copa – _Alma_(salud)- dijo y todos lo repitieron al igual las chicas

-deben de tener cuidado con su enemigo- le s dijo lúthien después de un rato- su enemigo es muy poderoso, ha sido dominado por poderes obscuros, pero veo en ustedes una determinación sin igual, se que lo lograran

En la noche las chicas anunciaron que debían de irse puesto que sus amigos estarían preocupados por ellas, así que después de una afectuosa despedida por parte de lúthien las chicas acompañadas por vorondil salieron de la hermosa ciudad de_Laurelindórinan_

-les indicare el camino que deben de seguir para poder llegar a su escuela- dijo vorondil- regresen cuando quieran, ahora sabrán como acceder a mi ciudad, las estaré esperando queridas a migas

-es una lastima que no pudiéramos encontrar a quien le ha hecho daño a Lúthien- dijo cat

-No se preocupen por ello- les dijo vorondil- yo lo encontrare y ella estará mas cuidada que nunca

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto los espías junto a los merodeadores al fin recibieron la señal de que hermione, y seguramente las demás, estaban cerca de donde las estaban buscando se dirigieron alla

Ellas iban montadas a caballo, a quienes les hablaron en su nueva lengua aprendida, como sus amos, los caballos eran hermosos, vigorosos, indomables pero apacibles en ese momento

-será mejor que las deje aquí- dijo vorondil- puedo sentir que sus amigos están cerca y no quiero que me vean, ustedes guardaran el secreto no es así?

- por supuesto- dijeron las chicas desmontando, llevaban algunas prendas de las que habían comparado, la vestimenta elfica las habían guardado empequeñeciéndolas como lo demás

- no te preocupes- dijo lily- nosotras no diremos nada

- bien entonces- dijo vorondil besando la mano de cada una de ellas- -_Tenna rato Enomentuvalvelme_ (hasta pronto, nos veremos)-dijo haciendo una reverencia

Las chicas le contestaron de la misma manera y Vorondil agrego- Nai _Eru varyuva le Vanta maara Annali len_ (Que Eru te guarde ir con bien ,abundantes dones)- y con esto se retiro como siempre en el mas absoluto silencio

- que hombre- dijo cat con una risita- pero se ve que ya tiene dueña

- lastima- dijo lily- uno como ese no se ve todos los días

-les diré a jack y a james chicas- les dijo maliciosa hermione

- oh vamos no me digas que tu esta s ciega- dijo cat- si vorondil tiene un cuerpo como para hacer pecar a una monja

-deja tu el cuerpo- dijo lily- esa cara

Casi de inmediato oyeron los sonido s provenientes del bosque y de inmediato llegaron los chicos hasta ellas

-lily- dijo james abrazando a lily con fuerza

- donde han estado- dijo draco a hermione con dureza- nos tenían preocupados

- ni una lechuza para avisar que estaban bien- le reclamo harry a cat una vez que vio que se encontraba bien

-crees que vorondil me quiera con el de vuelta?- le susurro hermione a cat mientras veía la mirada enojada de draco

-que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos- dijo Julián también un poco serio había pasado un gran susto

- nada, nada- dijeron ambas chica s ala vez

- vayámonos a casa estamos cansadas- dijo lily

Los chicos extrañados ante ese comportamiento no hicieron nada mas que seguirlas a

paso rápido

Por mas que trataron sacarles donde habían estado, no consiguieron nada, las chicas

estaban herméticas contra eso, pero lo olvidaron puesto que lily había regresado a su alegría habitual y por nada del mundo los chicos querrían arruinar eso

Días mas tarde, se encontraban haciendo la tarea, únicamente los merodeadores y lily puesto que los espías estaban terminando los exámenes , ese próximo fin de semana se irían a casa

Por eso mismo los espías tenían una importante junta en la biblioteca

- seguros de esas medidas?- dijo ron a los demás

- es mas que obvio que read dead nos esta tratando de vencer a través de harry y el pasado de algunos de nosotros, pro eso mismo es mas que lógico que intente algo en el concierto de despedida-dijo Draco garabateando en un pergamino

Madame rosmerta, sumamente agradecida por lo que hicieron en el anterior concierto había pedido que hicieran uno ultimo antes de marcharse, los espías a sabiendas de que tal vez seria su ultima oportunidad de obtener la ambrosia, aceptaron

-pero es algo extremo no estamos en condición- siguió ron

- hemos estado entrenando todos los días- le dijo harry con una sonrisa- creo que todos hemos controlado el poco poder que tenemos ahora

-y como vas tu- dijo draco

- mal muy mal- dijo hermione no puedo hablar con luna y me faltan muchas piezas para lo que estoy construyendo

- puedo conseguirlas si quieres- dijo cat- seguramente mi padre como todo buen espía que es debe de tener un kit por ahí y ahí seguro esta lo que buscas

- y como lo conseguirás?- dijo Julián- te meterás en el cuarto de tu padre, bajo que excusa?

-no necesito ninguna excusa para hablar con mi pareja en clase de pociones- dijo cat levantando unos libros y saliendo de ahí

-dos galeones a que pasa algo- dijo ron poniendo dinero sobre la mesa

- 4 a que snape la hechiza antes de salir de ahí-dijo draco

- 6 a que hacen pociones juntos y a que ella se le olvida que fue a hacer ahí en primer lugar- dijo harry con una sonrisa ante la mirada escandalizada de hermione- que?

Como si no fuera a pasar

Catherine iba tarareando de contenta mientras se dirigía ala s mazmorras eso de meterse a hurtadillas y robar le gustaba mucho, era lo que aplacaba un poquito su negro corazón

Llego a la sala común de slytherin y sin ver a nadie se fue hacia su cuarto, si iba a hacer un trabajo de espionaje lo mejor era hacerlo a toda regla no? Harry se reiría si la viera ahí preparándose solo para robarle algunas cosas a su padre, en fin la chica se puso su traje de espía cambio su aspecto y se puso su mascara plateada, nadie al descubriría, se miro al espejo de su habitación mirándose contrariada

- que patética te vez- dijo su reflejo del espejo- tratando de hacer lo de antes querida?

-verdad que si?- dijo cat fastidiada mientras se acomodaba bien el cabello y se colocaba uno de sus aretes de invisibilidad que afortunadamente , tenía consigo- esto de juntarme con tantos leone s le hace daño al espíritu, deséame suerte querida

- no la necesitamos –dijo su arrogante reflejo y cat sonrió marchándose de allí y activando su arete

Se movió con sigilo, bien, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco puesto que nadie parecía sospechar nada y parecían ir tranquilos

-porque cuando uno necesita que un ser completamente malvado robe una joya, planos o un CD con información valiosa no lo hace?- dijo la chica exasperada cuando entro al cuarto de severus snape-me conformaría con un chiflado sediento de poder….

Lo observo el cuarto con una mirada critica, gracias a Salazar ella era la encargada de decorar la casa en el futuro, jamás de los jamases permitiría que algo como eso estuviera en el _Castello Snape_

Cat quitándose la invisibilidad camino hasta lo que parecía ser un enorme cuadro , la figura estaba inmóvil, eran varios dibujos de personas retorciéndose , se veían en el infierno o, lo que parecía serlo para los muggles, cat arqueo una ceja y puso una de las capas de severus sobre el cuadro

-argh – dijo al chica con desden- creo que esto lo quemo, no lo había visto jamás…….ahora a lo mió

- supongo que no te gusta el cuadro de mi padre no es así?- dijo una profunda voz proveniente de una puerta en el cuarto que cat pensó que seria el closet

-mierda- dijo la chica dándose varios cruciatus mentales

- ahora tira la varita y date la vuelta despacio- dijo severus apuntándola con la varita cat estaba tan distraída que no la había sacado a tiempo

-oh genial todos se burlaran de mi- dijo la chica fastidiad a mientras hacia lo que severus le pidió, no le preocupaba que la viera, el hombre jamás la había visto y no sabría quien era así que no habría problema con eso, bueno además, llevaba la mascara

-lily?- dijo severus mientras la chica se volteaba- eres tu? Que haces en mi cuarto

Catherine quién jamás había sido confundida con nadie y menos aun, que fuera su padre quien la confundiera, hizo que en ella naciera un sentimiento que nunca había sido causado por su padre, celos

- yo no soy lily – dijo la chica esperándoselo y con ello rechazando una posible coartada pero poco le importaba ala chica- y te agradecería que no me confundieras con otra persona

Severus enarco los ojos, bueno ahora que lo pensaba bien esa chica no se parecía mucho a lily el rojizo de su cabello era parecido pero el de la chica presente era mas oscuro, vio las rojas que se cernían a un delicado y trabajado cuerpo, junto a la mascara plateada que pensó que jamás vería

-eres de DS?- dijo severus incomodo- eres un espía nivel 0?

Cat dio una mueca de triunfo, por supuesto, su padre era un espía nivel 1 y ella por primera vez en su vida, era superior en algo a s u padre

-pues claro que si…….. así que ahora presenta tus respetos a tu superior- dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa, si no aprovechaba, seria una tonta

- a que te refieres?- dijo severus haciéndose el loco

- se quien eres……Thunder Raven- dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa- y bien? espero

- entonces severus maldiciendo por lo bajo, hizo una seña de respeto hacia la chica que no aparentaba ser mayor que el

- y que la trae hasta aquí…..-dijo severus

-negocios de DS, necesito que me des tu equipo de materiales muggles- dijo la chica

- para que lo quieres?- dijo el chico sospecho y entonces se le ocurrió algo- como se que no eres una impostora y que has hecho daño a un agente suplantándolo

- eres muy fantasioso- dijo Catherine- pero como sea, si quieres que luchemos como si estuviéramos en la arena esta bien no hay problema por mi, pero si te llegan rebajar a camisa blanca no me vengas a pedir clemencia

Bien lo había conseguido, al insultarle usando varias palabras que solo un agente DS entendería había hecho que la reticencia de severus se venciera

- veras lo necesito- mi equipo y yo hemos quedado algo atorados aquí y no podemos regresar a la central madre…..

- eso parece mas creíble- dijo severus caminando hacia la chica- te conozco? Siento como si ya nos hubiésemos visto

- tal ves por la agencia- dijo cat algo dudosa, no al reconocería o si?- después de todo sanguíneo o no ese era su padre

- te daré lo que buscas- dijo severus yendo hacia el closet saco algunas cajas, dentro ellas salio una foto, Catherine la levanto del suelo, era de lily abrazada con el , ella con una sonrisa alegre llena de amistad, pero lo que mortifico a Catherine es que severus la miraba con amor, que porque lo sabia?, porque se parecía tanto a la mirada que harry le daba a ella y al que draco le daba a hermione

-sabes perfectamente que este tipo de relaciones no están permitidas- le regaño cat a severus, este el arrebato la foto de las manos

- no es lo que piensas- dijo severus de inmediato poniendo la foto con cuidado en una repisa- ella es una amiga nada mas, además ella esta enamorada de otro sujeto

- hace cuanto lo sientes?- dijo cat con tristeza acercándose a su padre

- hace algunos meses- dijo severus al final – no es nada, soy un agente después de todo, eso seria solo una distracción

Catherine asintió y el chico comenzó a rebuscar en las caja s lo que necesitaba Catherine, mientras que la chica caminaba por al habitación tratando de ponerle freno a lo que sentía

-y esto que es?- dijo la chica hacia un caldero que estaba humeando en ese lugar

- estoy haciendo aún variante de poción antigripal, le he echado menos púas de puercoespín y las reemplace por espinas de rosa, no se que pase, tiene el mismo efecto peor sale un olorcillo dulzor, le preguntare a brittany a ver que pasa

- otra conquista?- dijo al chica con una sonrisa radiante, halagada de que su padre le fuese a comentar algo sobre ella

- si una chica nueva de intercambio- dijo el chico distraídamente- una lastima, ella es muy buena en pociones será difícil decirle adiós

- y eso?- dijo cat haciéndose- falta mucho para junio

-pero ellos se van el próximo fin de semana- dijo severus- están temporalmente- ella es…..es algo extraño, me siento atraído por ella pero no de una forma sentimental es otra cosa puedo sentirlo

- tonterías tuyas- dijo cat moviéndose nerviosamente, su padre era muy listo- ya esta lo que te pedí?

-si, aquí esta -dijo sacando un estuche pequeño como una caja de música- aquí están muchos materiales y herramientas muggles espero que les ayude

- muchas gracias agente thunder- dijo Catherine – tu ayuda será recompensada muy pronto-dijo acercándose a la ventana, pensando que tal vez podría irse de allí por ese lugar seria mas fácil-

- una pregunta- dijo severus acercándose a la ventana pero sin llegara ella – como es que supiste que yo estaba aquí, como llegaste a mi?

Catherine mas tarde se recriminaría lo siguiente, pero no pudo mentirle a su padre, el verlo ahí tan vulnerable después de abrirle mas su corazón no pudo mas que decirle con una mueca triste

-Como diablos quieres que te lo diga-dijo al chica con voz cansada- eres inteligente no?, tu eres mi padre……- dijo y salto al vació

Cuándo severus se recupero de la impresión, trato de ver donde estaba la chica pero no pudo saber a donde demonios se había ido, había saltado y no sabia donde estaba

Para la cena severus tenía el rostro pálido, contraído sumamente asombrado, cat se mordió los labios, presa de un sentimiento de culpa que jamás había sentido antes, por lo general nunca se arrepentía del algo, pero por primer a vez lo hacia, lamentaba haberle dicho eso a su padre, pero no pudo evitarlo, maldijo los sentimientos gryffindor por décima vez, pero sabia que esa era solo una mera excusa, no, no había sentimientos gryffindor, lo bahía dicho porque quería decírselo, porque desde que lo vio, había querido hacerlo, verlo ver su reacción al decirle que ella, era su hija, porque si, era su hija, lo había sido durante tanto tiempo que el conocer mas de su pasado no cambiaria eso nunca, ella era una Snape , tuviese la misma sangre o no

-mas puré?- le ofreció entonces a severus quien negó con un gesto- que te pasa severus parece que has visto a un muerto

- no, no es nada.-dijo el chico distrito picando su comida para entretenerse con algo y entonces la observo largamente- oye sabes si hay pociones para regresar o ir al futuro?.-puras teorías, nada de practica- dijo la chica incapaz de mentirle

A su lado draco y julian quienes cenaban en slytherin la vieron con interés

-si no es nada seguro- dijo severus- una estupida broma

-no entiendo lo que me dices, pero estoy contigo- dijo cat levantando su copa en un fingido brindis- anda, come, porque quiero preguntarte algo sobre unas pociones antes de irme a la cama y no quiero que me pongas como excusa el que no ha s cenado bien

Eso pareció volverlo a la realidad y entonces para sorpresa de muchos ahí sonrió de una forma sincera solo para al chica

- también quiero preguntarte algo mas sobre….-y entonces ambos se enfrascaron en una platica del mejor de sus temas , las pociones

- crees que ella- le susurro draco a julian sin verlo y simulando beber un poco

- si, es demasiado impetuosa últimamente- dio julian- pero creo que ya lo ha olvidado todo, como debe de ser- le respondió el damphire de la misma forma

Mas tarde los leone se encontraban charlando en su sala común, esta vez, solo los merodeadores ,con el trío de oro y lily sonriente al lado de james , las serpiente se habían ido a dormir

-entonces el efecto duro toda unas emana- dijo sirius a carcajada suelta provocando que los demás lo siguiera habían estado contando anécdotas de sus bromas

-vaya si que eran buenos en su época- le dijo ron en un susurro a hermione mientras esta se limpiaba las lagrimas por la risa- incluso mis hermanos los veneran como si de una religión se tratase, ahora veo el porque

- si eran lo mejores- dijo hermione- pero nuestras pequeñas aventuras no se quedan atrás no?- dijo al chica sonriente

- y entonces – dijo harry con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba en tono confidencial a remus- tus padres nunca echaron de menos su aparato ese?

- no eso pasa cuando se tiene las razas mezcladas, mi padre pensó que ella lo había tirado y ella pensó lo mismo nunca supieron , o al menos hasta ahora que lo había tomado yo- dijo el castaño

- que mal que no pudiéramos hacer lo mismo con el medallón de paddy- dijo james un poco triste- se acabaron los siete años y ni una vez pudimos ver como diablos se abría esa cosa para poder apropiarnos de eso

-puedo verla otra vez?- dijo hermione - tal vez podamos descubrirlo hoy

-claro- dijo sirius sacándose la cadena que siempre colgaba de su pecho y dándosela a la castaña

Hermione la reviso de cabo a rabo sabiendo que tal vez seria la ultima ves que lo tocara antes de su plan, el plan que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían dado, lo reviso, todo seguía como la ultima vez, el escudo de los black ese hueco que tal ve z contendría la ambrosia, no podía ver nada mas, pero entonces como si algo pesado cayese de su pecho, lo vio era lógico, tanto que empezó a reír ante al miradas confundidas de los presentes, era tan obvio por eso no lo había abierto

-estas bien?- dijo harry confundido a su amiga y entonces ella se lo dio con una radiante sonrisa en la boca y le señalo ese punto que le había provocado al risa

Una pequeña serpiente labrada que rodeaba el medallón, podría ser que eso fuera? se dijo harry mientras recorría ese grabado que a simple vista no se veía y también sonrío

- esto es alguna clase de chiste persona?- dijo james- porque todos aquí seguimos sin reírnos

- necesitas a un hablante de parcel para poder abrirlo- dijo entonces hermione con una sonrisa- por eso no han podido abrirlo mediante ningún hechizo

- genial- dijo sirius frustrado- no conozco a nadie que hable parcel

Ron sonrió el conocía alguien que lo hablaba,, bueno mas bien dos, sonrió por inercia , como sabiendo el triunfo anticipado sobre su enemigo, pero a sabiendas claro, que le podía obtener ventaja de ello

-……pero es ilógico-dijo sirius levantándose y tomando de ron el medallón- mi familia tiene una estupida tradición y no dijo mas solo salio de ahí a paso raudo

En los pasillos Catherine se masajeaba los hombros le encantaba esa pequeña dolencia que le daba en los hombros después de estar tanto tiempo revolviendo en un caldero, el olor de los ingredientes revolviéndose una y otra vez, mientras severus a su lado contemplaba el resultado de lo hecho, no había palabras, ambos sabían lo que pasaba, para Catherine y para severus no había mejor compañero de pociones que aquel que no hablaba . porque sabia perfectamente que hacer

Una vez que todo estuvo a fuego lento ella salio para desperezarse un poco, era casi la media noche, toque de queda en el castillo pero no le importo, nunca le importaba , nunca había estado regida las regla s de un horario y pasado o no, ella nunca lo haría, recorrió las mazmorras moviendo en círculos su brazo tranquilamente, pensando que hacer a continuación con las pociones, eso pasaba siempre, cuando se enfocaba en una poción nada ni nadie se metía en sus pensamientos

- que haces a estas horas fuera de tu sala común?, pensé que te habías ido a dormir temprano- dijo aun voz en al oscuridad

- podría preguntarte lo mismo sirius- dijo Catherine sin sorprenderse observando donde, aunque hubiera sombras sabia que estaba le joven mago-

-tenia que preguntarte algo- dijo el chico saliendo de la luz y cat pudo ver que guardaba un pergamino en su túnica , el mapa del merodeador supuso

- y bien?- dijo cat- tengo que regresar con severus, así que dime que deseas?- siempre franca y directa siempre tan Catherine, con esa nota de desden en su hablar

Entonces sin decir mas sirius se coloco junto a ella y sin mediar nada mas la beso, fue un beso fuerte, ambos sintieron al familiaridad de ese beso, Catherine reconociéndolo como uno en una antigua época y sirius contrariado, no duro mucho solo lo suficiente entonces , cat sintió que algo era colocado en su mano derecha

- se que se irán este fin de semana- dijo sirius cuando la chica observo contrariada el medallón-por eso tenia que hacerlo hoy no podía esperar mas

-el que?- dijo la rubia contrariada

-En la honorable familia black, la ambrosia se le da al primer hijo- empezó sirius sin dejarla de ver a los ojos -….. y este se la regala a su prometida, ala mujer con al piensa pasar su vida, dime te gustaría ser esa persona?

Catherine abrió los ojos sorprendida, como recordando casi las exactas palabras que sirius le había dicho una vez hacia algún tiempo, casi las mismas palabras pero con un anillo de por medio, era algo irónico el asunto y se reiría, si no supiera que el chico esta vez iba en serio

Catherine quien siempre rechazaba hombres como quien rechaza un par de zapatos viejos cuando ya no los quiere, sentía por primera vez un ligero remordimiento cuando sirius le dijo eso, porque bueno, no era la primera vez que el chico lo haría, aunque este no lo supiera

-sirius yo- dijo al chica dubitativa aun con el medallón en la mano

-lo se- dijo el chico- solo un ciego no vería como vez a jack no es así?... pero también puedo verlo en tus ojos ,sientes algo por mi cierto?, olvida todo, olvídalo a el, déjame entrar a tu corazón- dijo acercándose a ella cada vez mas y acorralándola contra la pared sin que la chica, demasiado sorprendida por su respuesta, se opuso- olvídalo-repitió- vamonos juntos, huyamos de todo esto…-dijo y volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios con fiereza en esta ocasión

Y entonces Catherine supo las palabras que debía decirle y corto el beso

-lo siento- dijo la chica mientras se separaba un poco de sirius-no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos

-por el?- dijo sirius en un ronco murmullo

-importa acaso?- dijo Catherine viéndolo a los ojos- y no, no es solo por el, es por mi, es por todo, no puedo ser la persona que buscas, ni la que necesitas, pero se que en algún momento lo harás..-entonces abrió su palma con el medallón aun en su mano- no puedo aceptar esto, porque si lo acepto, tendría que portarlo orgullosa de poder ser tu prometida, orgullosa de ser algún día una Black mas, pero no lo soy ni lo seré nunca ……algún día lo entenderás

-es un cliché- dijo sirius con una sonrisa derrotada- el, no eres tu lo soy yo, me las se todas bri…no necesitas darme calabazas de ese modo

-no ,no es un cliché sirius- dijo la chica acariciando el rostro del moreno- es solo que en serio lo entenderás mas tarde, incluso yo, no se si mi lugar esta juntos a….jack… o tal vez junto a cualquier otro, yo soy una serpiente sirius, solitaria, independiente, puedo hacerte mucho daño incluso sin proponérmelo por eso es que esto no puede ser

-deberías dejarme esa decisión a mi no es así?- dijo sirius- se que estoy haciendo mal, se que jack es un buen tipo, un amigo leal, pero no puedo evitarlo, desde que te vi cuando se presentaron en el gran comedor no pude evitarlo, soy un mal amigo

-no eres un mal amigo- dijo cat- eres un chico común y corriente

-pero entonces- dijo sirius esperanzado- podemos hacerlo si quieres, el no se enterara te lo juro, yo no diré nada, solo me conformaría con….

- pero lo sabré yo- dijo cat simplemente- y a mi pesar no quiero hacerle esto a el, no a el-dijo pensativa y después sonrió irónica- si unos meses antes me lo hubieras propuesto te habría dicho que si sin dudar pero lamentablemente eso ya paso, esa época en mi vida desapareció sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, sentiría que lo estuviera traicionando y eso, lo soportaría de todo mundo pero no de el

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, me gustas demasiado…pero tu lo amas no?- dijo sirius y ella no contesto y el soltó una pequeña risa- no es necesario que me lo digas lo se, en fin, que no se diga que no lo intente

- debo irme- dijo cat en un susurro-se los dirás?

- no para que?- dijo sirius- mis amigos se morirían de la risa al ver que el infalible sirius black ha sido rechazado y jack me partiría la cara…Espero que el sepa lo que vales

-supongo que lo sabe- dijo la chica- y si así esta mejor –entonces le di su medallón- toma creo que como la cenicienta debes de encontrar a alguien a quien le quede esto

- no, quédatelo tu- dijo sirius entonces- no me preguntes porque, pero siento que de todos, tu debes de tenerlo

-pero entonces….se darán cuanta- dijo cat algo contrariada

- y eso importa?- dijo sirius- es solo un regalo, anda, no me rechaces por segunda ocasión, tómalo, has con el lo que quieras, tiralo, guárdalo… no importa ya…- y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras

Y ahí quedo Catherine con un sentimiento de tristeza en su corazón al ver irse a ese chico por segunda vez

A la mañana siguiente, había un ambiente algo tenso en el comedor, los resultados llegaban esa mañana pero a pesar de eso, sirius se veía seriamente en otro mundo, mientras que en el lado de las serpientes, Catherine con el medallón en el cuello pero oculto de las miradas estaba también sumida en sus pensamientos, lo había logrado, tenia el medallón no?, eso era lo que importaba, pero a pesar de la victoria sabia que estaba algo mal, muy mal

Porque había rechazado a sirius, uno de los hombres que había querido y como le dijo en otro momento le hubiera dicho que si a lo que fuera sin duda, pero ahora, porque ahora dudaba? Lanzo una mirada a la mesa de los leones donde harry le dio una mirada de confusión y lo supo en ese preciso instante, supo algo que se había negado tanto tiempo

Quería a harry

No, no lo quería

Lo amaba

La sola idea hizo que se quedara paralizada, era entonces ese calorcillo que tenia siempre que lo veía?, cada vez que el chico la tocaba, la besaba?, por el había cambiado muchas cosas, por el había dejado de hacer muchas cosas que en su momento disfrutaba, ahora simplemente le gustaba pasar tiempo con el, conocerlo, darle esporádicos besos, se había acostumbrado a su sonrisa, a su mirada, a sus palabras a su toque, pero eso era bueno, o era malo….. enterró esos pensamientos que se le estaban saliendo de control y comió de manera furiosa su desayuno

-creo que es hora de la verdad- dijo draco a un lado de ella sacándola ahora si por completo

Todos en el gran comedor dirigieron sus miradas hacia el grupo de cinco lechuzas y un fénix que entraban en el gran comedor de porte serio, pudieron ver a hedwing quien era la que lideraba le grupo seguida por luca y otras 4 lechuzas desconocidas que se posaron en las manos de los otros integrantes del grupo con unos pergaminos elegantes en el pico que todos, ron más nervioso que nadie, saco con cuidado, después de unas palabras agradecidas y algunos dulces lechuziles después, estas iniciaron el vuelo de vuelta, menos luca quien planeo unas veces por todo el comedor con elegancia

-es un exhibicionista-mascullo hermione mientras observaba el pergamino

-Los van a abrir?- dijo remus con ansia

- si pero mas tarde- dijo ron mientras veía el suyo con miedo- quedamos mas tarde en la sala de ensayos, ya mañana es el concierto y luego esto- dijo con fastidio

- tranquilo- dijo hermione mientras ponía su pergamino con reverencia en la mesa- mañana nos vamos deberías alegrarte

-lo se pero lo que siento ahorita es que tengo ganas de vomitar, no trabajo bajo presión y lo sabes- le reprocho ron viéndola malamente

- y esto es todos los días- dijo harry con una sonrisa- dejen de pelear es muy temprano para…..– y se quedo cayado ya que la lechuza de ron, pig, llego de repente a gran comedor

A pig no la habían visto desde hacia mucho tiempo, desde la ultima comunicación con luna, así que verla llegar en ese estado, las plumas despeinadas y llegando como un bólido los preocupo que había pasado?

- es hora- dijo hermione levantándose y saliendo del gran comedor de aprisa

-no es posible- oyeron que Taylor dijo- se supone que tenemos un día mas, no podemos irnos ahora

Draco tomo una ultima tostada y siguió a la castaña

- no amas estas salidas dramáticas?- le dijo cat con una mirada maliciosa a julian mientras este la ayudaba a levantarse

-nos vemos mas tarde si quieren saber los resultados-se despidió harry apresuradamente mientras tomaba el pergamino de hermione quien con las prisas había dejado ahí

- nunca se han preguntado que hacen cuando se van así?- dijo lily y los merodeadores asintieron

Llegaron ala sala de los menesteres rápidamente ,entraron y efectivamente, Luna se podía vislumbrar desde la pantalla con una sonrisita algo forzada

- hola como han estado?- dijo al chica- cuanto tiempo

- que diablos pasa alla- dijo harry de inmediato- porque no te habías comunicado

- el virus saben?- dijo luna sin mirar a nadie no sabían que había pasado pero luna

estaba muy afectada y podían notarlo

-pero que diablos pasa quiero que seas honesta gamma- le dijo cat a la chica

-bueno verán las cosas han estado movidas aquí últimamente- dijo al chica- no puedo hablar mucho debo de reservar las energías hasta mañana cuando vuelvan..ya consiguieron la ambrosia?

- no- habían empezado a decir todos pero cat dijo

-si- y de inmediato todos se voltearon a la chica mientras esta se quitaba le medallón de su cuello

- perfecto- dijo gamma saltando de alegría- bueno eso calmará un poco a Al

Todos estaban en completo estado de shock cuando cat había conseguido la ambrosia?.

Como pudo hacerlo

Cat a sabiendas que tenia que explicarlo tarde o temprano, eligió tarde así que trato de sacarle información a gamma

- porque esta Al alterado?- dijo la chica

- bueno, es que verán o se como lo tomen pero, Euro, zefiro y thunder raven están en el cuarto blanco

- que?- dijo harry atendiendo por completo a gamma- como que están en el cuarto blanco que hicieron?

- trataron de ir al pasado- dijo gamma- en contra de las ordenes de Al

- pero como- dijo ron- ellos son mas sensatos

- ellos están preocupados por ustedes, dicen que deben de volver cuánto antes no quedarse hasta mañana- dijo luna como toda respuesta

- bueno pero podríamos regresar hoy ya que tenemos la ambrosia no?- dijo ron ansioso por poder besara luna otra vez

- bueno esto, no- dijo luna algo incomoda- verán, como resultado del asalto que sufrimos cuando esos tres insensatos trataron de ir hacia alla la puerta quedo algo dañada y solo se abrirá el portal, mañana a las 12 de la noche de alla, y se mantendrá abierta solo unos segundo s so suficiente para que ustedes pasen por ella

- pero que diablos- dijo julian- ellos no son así que demonios los impulso a hacer semejante barbaridad

-no lo se ,no me han permitido hablar con ellos- dijo gamma- saldrán en unos momentos mas, supongo que entonces me dirán que diablos pasa, pero hasta el momento todo esta guardado bajo alto secreto

-cuándo vea a severus lo regañare – dijo cat entonces- como se atrevió a hacer algo tan imprudente

-realmente yo no recomendaría- dijo gamma- estaban pálidos y desesperados por ir pero no se porque, y están en el cuarto blanco sin moverse no hacer nada

-es muy extraño- dijo hermione- que los habrá hecho hacer semejante tontería, incluso remus, es el mas sensato

- yo tengo que irme apenas tengo energía para esto, solo quería ver que tal estaban- dijo la rubia- los veré en unos momentos para mi un día para sueldes, cuídense mucho y nos veremos mas tarde- y se apago toda al comunicación

Todos se quedaron callados ante la informaron recibida pero fue Julián cuya voz suave peor letal se oyó en el lugar al preguntar

- y bien nos dirás como es que tienes tu el medallón?- dijo seriamente

Catherine entonces sabiendo que no tendría remedio les contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior , con un poco de melancolía en su voz y algo de pena en su mirada les contó todo, los besos, la confesión, de nada servia mentir o disfrazar la verdad, sabia que ellos lo sabrían, pero eso si, omitió la idea de sirius al decirle que ella amaba a harry y también el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos , eso aun no debían saberlo

Al final todos se quedaron en un respetuoso silencio analizando y jubilosos por el medallón ahora en sus manos

-pero no entiendo porque te pones así- dijo entonces ron- le diste calabazas y ya no es como si fuera importante, sirius se recuperara

Harry asintió, celoso por dentro, con una posesión jamás antes sentida, porque cat le daba tanta importancia al asunto acaso sentiría algo por sirius? El solo pensamiento le provoco un sincero malestar, mas aun el recordar que sirius había besado a su Catherine

- creo que debes decírselos ahora preciosa- dijo Julián mientras levantaba le rostro de cat agachado en todo momento bajo el relato la chica lo miro confundida-este es el mejor momento y no creo que quieras mas secretos

-pero…el me odiara- dijo en un susurro

-pero es mejor que lo sepa- dijo escuetamente el castaño

- de que diablos hablan- dijo draco- yo tampoco le veo mucha importancia a todo esto, lo rechazo, tenemos el medallón es lo que buscábamos no?, porque se ponen así?

-es que no es la primer a vez que Sirius hace esto- dijo hermione como toda respuesta

Y tanto draco como ron y harry les dieron una mirada confundida a Cat, quien asintió débilmente como aceptando esa confesión que había tratado por todos medios no decir nunca

-yo…..conocí a sirius antes de lo que ustedes piensan- dijo la chica- el había ido a DS apenas obtuvo la libertad de hacerlo, ahí lo conocí, lo reincorporaron al servicio poco después….Julián y yo necesitábamos a alguien en ese momento y se nos fue asignado poco después…-y entonces cat les consto sus encuentros con sirius, como se besaron por primera vez, alguna anécdota de las misiones y finalmente aquella noche en el hotel cuando ella se iba a una misión, que el le propuso matrimonio, un matrimonio que ella no acepto porque no podía y cuando pudo era demasiado tarde puesto que sirius había caído en el velo, como fue el único hombre aparte de julian que conoció solo un poco de cómo era ella en realidad-por eso mi padre odia sirius, porque pensó que me había roto el corazón, nada mas equivocado-seguía contando Catherine sin querer ver a harry ni a nadie, contando esas anécdotas que ya eran comunes entre todos ellos- como lo volvió a ver, porque se había quedado más tiempo que nadie cuidando al ex prófugo de azkaban, como dieron por terminada su relación …..al final solo el silencio la acompaño, hermione apretó su mano en señal de apoyo diciéndole sin palabras que todo estaría bien ahora

-Como que te iba s a casar con sirius-dijo entonces harry, no enojado ,pero tampoco contento con es a voz que no auguraba nada bueno

-eso fue en el pasado- dijo cat- a decir verdad una parte de mi siempre supo que eso nunca podría pasar

-pero lo pensaste- dijo mas enojado harry, entonces, buscándole la mirada al chica- eso es lo importante, pensaste casarte con el- y entonces se levanto- los siento, se que me estoy comportando como un maldito bastardo pero no puedo pensar en nada mas………nos veremos mas tarde en el ensayo- y salio de ahí como un huracán

Catherine totalmente derrotada se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban ahí, apunto de derrumbarse

-y ustedes no vana recriminarme nada?- espeto a draco y ron quienes estaban de pie ante ella , de una forma furiosa

- yo no tengo porque hacerlo- dijo draco con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa- se lo que es estar confundido en tu corazón y se lo que una persona puede hacer , por mi parte no hay reproches ni nada, solo que has sido muy valiente al contarlo ahora

-eres mi hermana- dijo ron- jamás te diría algo que te lastimase, eres mi familia ahora, y harry lo sabe, sabe que lo elegiste a el, pero debes de comprender que sirius es su padrino, el es muy complicado a decir verdad, esa información es muy dura para el pero dale tiempo, yo respeto y entiendo lo que hiciste, a el le tomara un poco mas de tiempo es todo

-tu crees que lo entenderá?- dijo cat a ron quien la abrazaba ahora

- lo hará- dijo ron y susurro en su oído- solo que a veces es demasiado posesivo con las cosas que quiere es todo

Pero harry estuvo de un modo explosivo toda la tarde, no aguantaba que nadie hablara con el, nadie podía entenderlo, para colmo de males lily y james habían tenido una pequeña pelea en la hora de la comida que puso a harry de los nervios y se retiro de el gran comedor después de gritarles a ambos chicos, solo hermione lo siguió mientras ron se disculpaba por el

- que pretendes?- dijo hermione enojada una vez que ambos llegaron a la sala de ensayos ambos se trasformaron en su forma normal – te esta s portando de una forma totalmente irracional

-como quieres que me ponga , mi padre me odia y mi madre lo odia a el, no se como pudieron casarse siquiera, a leguas se ve que nunca se llevaron bien –espeto el chico

-como que se odian?, estas loco harry- dijo hermione- todo este asunto de cat y sirius te tiene trastornado

- no los menciones juntos- dijo harry furioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado- no puedo ni imaginármelo….. podría ser su padre. Tiene la misma edad de severus

-la edad es una estupidez harry cuando hay sentimientos lo que menos importa es eso- dijo la chica con tranquilidad y harry el dio una colérica mirada- claro que había sentimientos harry , los había, pasado, al menos sabes eso?, sabes que cat lo dejo a el?, fue ella y no el la que dio por terminada cualquier tipo de relación

- pero ella …-dijo harry- porque no me lo dijo

- porque sabia como te ibas aponer- dijo hermione- por el amor a merlín harry, ella te quiere en que idioma quieres que te lo diga

- nunca me lo ha dicho- se defendió el chico- que tal si solo esta jugando conmigo?

Que tal si solo soy una entretención y cuando se canse de mi se va con sirius

- podría haberlo hecho mucho tiempo atrás y no lo ha hecho- dijo hermione- vamos harry, eres alguien muy impulsivo pero no estupido, vas a dejar que una relación en el pasado destruya todo lo que has conseguido?...es como si cat se pusiera de esta manera por lo de Cho

- que tiene que ver eso- dijo harry confuso- lo de cho acabo mucho tiempo atrás, ella no significa nada para mi

- exactamente- dijo hermione- fue una relación pasada, ya no importa, pero si alguien le dice algo a cat de como suspirabas y dabas tu varita solo porque cho te mirara, crees que ella haría el escándalo que tu estas haciendo?

Entonces harry pensó que tal vez tuviera razón, pero tenia que hablar con ella, como

hacerlo?

La respuesta vino como siempre, de repente Catherine llego con una mirada furiosa abriendo la puerta de par en par buscando a harry la chica cambio de apariencia apenas toco el salón, estaba realmente furiosa

- mira, potter no se porque tienes que hacer tanto escándalo por ello, pero me niego a que tengas ese tipo de explosiones conmigo de acuerdo?

- yo creo que voy por los chicos para el ensayo- dijo hermione saliendo del lugar pero ninguno de los dos chicos presto atención a eso

- y bien?- espero cat- lo que quieras decírmelo dímelo a mi a la cara, no le andes gritando a todo el que se cruce en tu camino- ella estaba furiosa pudo ver el fuego en su mirada y eso le gusto, por algún extraño motivo, puesto que solo el, podía despertar cualquier tipo de sentimientos en al chica, aunque ahora fuera de enojo

- lo siento- dijo el chico entonces descolocando a cat por completo

-a que demonios viene todo eso?- dijo la chica con las manos en las caderas

-es solo que el saber que habías estado a punto de casarte, que ya no pudieras ser mía……me puso como un loco, no fue tu relación con sirius sino lo que significo para ti- el dijo suavemente mientras tomaba una de sus manos

Catherine se calmo cuándo sintió le contacto de la mano de harry

-pero eso ya paso- dijo al chica- fue hace mucho tiempo, pareciera que fueran siglos de eso

-lo se y se que si estas conmigo es porque quieres hacerlo- dijo el chico- pero es que tu me haces sentir celoso, de todos aquellos que te vieron antes, envidioso, por aquellos que te han besado , posesivo por aquellos que osan mirarte………

-le daré un regalo a hermione por ayudarte a llegar a esa teoría- dijo al chica con una mueca- pero eso es a lo que me refiero harry…. No creo que esto pueda continuar mas

- a que te refieres?- dijo harry asustado

- creo que debemos de terminar todo esto- dijo al chica con aun mueca burlona- te lo dije, te dije que no me gustaba sentirme prisionera….. no podemos continuar con esto, es demasiado…. no confías en mi y te batirías en duelo con cada sujeto que te dijera algo sobre mi

- no ,no - dijo harry abrazándola de repente- no digas eso, no digas que vamos a terminar porque sabes que no puede ser….esto es demasiado fuerte, lo siento, siento haberme comportado como un estupido celoso, pero no puedo evitarlo- la miro a los ojos para que supiera la veracidad de lo que iba a decir- no lo entiendes?, te has clavado en mi corazón de una forma que no puedo explicar, eres todo para mi cat, eres mi sol mi luna, te quiero………..

Catherine se quedo petrificada ante tal confesión todo lo que dijo se quedo en blanco nunca le había pasado algo así, lo observo notando en esas gemas verdes la sinceridad de su declaración y sonrió un poco

-yo….yo también te quiero harry- aun no estaba preparada para decirle un te amo, habría tiempo para eso- no se como, no se porque, merlín sabe que me he opuesto a esto desde un principio pero no puedo hacerlo, lo he aceptado, te quiero…..

Cat no lo soporto mas y beso a harry de lleno en los labios apretándolo contra su cuerpo, el chico no tardo en tomar control del beso poniendo las manos en la cintura de la chica, respondiendo es e beso después de una declaración tan llena de sentimientos, así como el mismo beso

-me molesto mucho lo que dijiste, me sentí mal sabia que eso pasaría por eso no quería decírtelo, no quería que pelearas con sirius por mi estupidez-dijo cat

- no, no peleare con el- dijo harry- siento un poco de pena por el en realidad, porque se lo que es quererte, no se como puede seguir viviendo después de dejarte-entonces sonrió- eso significa que me has perdonado?- dijo harry con una sonrisa

-significa que lo pensare- dijo Catherine- y de una vez te digo potter, que eres el único chico al que he dicho que lo quiero y si lo dic s te castrare a lo muggle……

- solo ser a entre nosotros nadie mas se interpondrá en lo nuestro- dijo el chico acariciándole la cara a la chica como grabando cada rastro de su rostro, sonrojada, y tratando de saborear esa dulce sensación de sus labios- dímelo otra vez……….

-no es un juguete harry te lo diré cuando me apetezca- dijo al chica sacándole la lengua con picardía- además, si yo me entero que vuelves a ver a esa asiática de pacotilla te juro que no me reconocerás

-celosa de cho?- dijo harry malicioso

- ya me han contado como estabas detrás de ella- dijo cat un poco molesta- y si esa asiática te vuelve a mirar……

Harry la silencio con otro beso mientras harry la tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a girar con ella , totalmente feliz por todo, por su relación, ahora que viniera un dementor el tendría le mejor _patronus_ de su vida

Y escucharon que tocaban la puerta y regresaron al mundo real, ambos se acomodaron las túnicas y se trasformaron de inmediato anunciando un pasen coreado, cosa que los volvió a poner a reír

- ok entonces eso quiere decir que estamos bien?- dijo ron quien entraba seguido por los espías y los merodeadores, además de lily y extrañamente un severus quien veía con recelo todo aquello

- si ya estamos bien- dijo harry con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba posesivamente al cintura de cat y esta reía casi de manera inconsciente-verdad?

-mejor que nunca- dijo esta

- ok nuevamente reitero ustedes las mujeres son algo complicado- dijo ron

- yo me alegro- dijo draco- me preocupaba estar siempre en guardia cuando jack se enoja puede ser algo, violento

- vamos no digan eso pensaran que soy un ogro- dijo harry aun sonriente

- lo eres- dijeron todos aun voz

- perdóneme ustedes también- dijo harry a james y a lily- se que cometí un error , no debo de meterme en su relación

- a decir verdad te lo agradezco- dijo lily- este idiota es un celoso incorregible

- a quien se parecerá?- dijo vagamente ron

-y de quien estabas celoso?- dijo harry contrariado

La mirada elocuente de lily lo dijo todo

-Estas celoso de Jack?...-dijo draco sin poderse contener- amigo, no sabes lo que dices

- dice que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos- dijo lily exasperada- yo ya le dije que no había nada de malo en eso pero, ya vez

- lily tiene razón- dijo harry acercándose a su padre- a pesar de que ella es muy guapa y que nos llevamos bien yo no la veo de esa manera, no quiero ofenderte lily pero solo una chica ha logrado cautivar mi corazón y esa chica es brittany

- y mas te vale que siga siendo así – dijo cat a harry y le dijo a james- no te preocupes que tu chica es una persona muy leal, jamás te haría algo así, y por este –dijo señalando a harry- no hay mas que hablar, el esta conmigo , por mucho tiempo mas

- bien vamos a ensayar- dijo julian – mañana es nuestro ultimo día aquí y debemos dar un gran espectáculo

-severus que bueno que has venido- dijo cat separándoos e de harry y yendo hacia el chico- pensé que no lo harías

- estoy a punto de irme demasiado sentimentalismo gryffindor- la chica se sonrojo un poco

- ya , no diga s eso- dijo al chica- soy serpiente hasta el tuétano, con el tiempo te acostumbras a estar entre tanto león

- y como les fue en sus exámenes- dijo remus curioso

- ah si eso- dijo hermione se le había olvidado pro completo- la verdad no hemos visto

- es mejor que lo hagamos ahora- dijo ron- no soporto la espera

Abrieron los pergaminos a una vez y leyeron el contenido

- yo he tenido excelentes y supera la expectativas en pociones y DCAO- declaro con orgullo Catherine

- y yo he aprobado todas- dijo ron con un suspiro

Todos comenzaron a decir sus calificaciones y pasándose los pergaminos

- un supera las expectativas en todos?- dijo lily a Julián- vaya eres muy inteligente

- para los años que tiene debe serlo- dijo ron

Ambos se sonrieron y entonces el grupo comenzó ensayar, algunas canciones, pidiendo opinión de lo chicos quienes tan alegres estaban que no discutieron entre si

en algún momento

_Désire Mystérieux _interpretaba de corazón, dándole algunos arreglos a una canción en ultimo lugar inclusive Julián a veces cortaba la canción para decirle a harry, o a cualquiera de los chicos que le pusiera mas sentimiento en tal o determinada parte

- creo que ya esta todo no?- dijo al fin satisfecho el damphire mañana es el gran día y ya e s noche creo que debemos dejarlo pro hoy

- quisiera tocar una ultima- dijo cat entonces algo nerviosa- no esta en el programa y creo que ser a la única vez que la cante, pero, puedo?

- es escenarios e s tuyo solo dinos que hacer- dijo draco algo sonriente

- bueno solo necesitare la batería le teclado y una guitarra- dijo la chica los demás pueden sentarse

- ya se que canción es- dijo hermione- yo quiero tocarla, brad ve a sentarte y llévate a jack contigo

- julian tomo la guitarra mientras ron se sentaba en la batería cat les dirigió unas palabras mientras les daba la partitura

- bueno la ultima canción en hogwarts-dijo la chica- para ustedes nuestros nuevos amigos les dedico esto y en especial a ti , cachorro

Harry se sonrojo después del codazo que le dio draco quien noto la brillosa mirada de hermione como diciéndole que oyera bien la canción

Una música suave inundo el salón Julián tocaba la guitarra con maestría entonces la chica se soltó el rubio cabello que tenia recogido en una coleta por el calor y este le cayo como una cascada mientras ella tomaba el micrófono con ambas manso y comenzaba a cantar

**Mil ojos mirando hacia mi  
De los tuyos no puedo huir  
Tu mirada me tiene encantada  
Si te dejo entrar, estar equivocada**

Harry se sentó derecho, esa era…. Como siempre cautivado por la suave voz de la chica quien lo contemplaba a el y solo a el

**Otras manos lo han intentado  
Solo las tuyas me ha encontrado  
Ya no puedo esconder  
El querer sentirte al amanecer**

Sirius se revolvió incomodo desde su asiento, el sabia que la chica prefería al rubio pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentir algo por ella, sonrió, si, había perdido, lo mejor de una derrota era que el sabia que vaya perdido contra el mejor

**De repente en mi vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final**

Harry sonrió , esa canción ,la chica la había escrito antes de la pelea entonces lo quería antes de eso, el simple hecho hizo que lo recorriera una sensación de alegría y felicidad como nunca

**Mil palabras ya he oído  
Solo las tuyas no han desvanecido  
No puedo escapar de sus sonidos  
Estoy hipnotizada en un sueño continuo  
Otros corazones no han tenido miedo  
Solo el tuyo es el que quiero amar **

**Todo para cuidar tu amor  
Quizás será una tontería, no tengo temor**

Severus sonrió ante el potente sentimiento de la canción , esa chica estaba perdida, ojala el chico lo supiera, por primer a vez no se sintió incomodo ante ello, porque ese era un amor, un amor puro y correspondido

**De repente en mi vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final**

Hermione, veía mientras tocaba ,a draco a los ojos, trasmitiéndole que esa canción significaba también para ambos la culminación de su amor y estaba algo nerviosa porque ahora que se había desatado todo esto sabia que debía de decirle a draco lo de la poción, no podía guardarle secretos al chico

**Mil veces quise estar sola  
Vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora  
Cada vez vuelve el llanto  
Regreso a ti, es que te quiero tanto  
Mil pensamientos giran a mi alrededor  
Hacen que se sienta paz interior  
Al pensar el porque de esta situación  
En tus besos encuentro la solución**

Julian tocaba las notas con sentimiento, el chico era bueno para darle ese sentimiento, Catherine no había despegado su mirada de la de harry, ella lo sabia nunca cantaría nuevamente esa canción pero sabia que ese día , en ese momento el chico tenia que saberlo, tenia que comprenderlo

**De repente en mi vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final**

Lily se abrazo a james mientras que est e la pegaba mas a su cuerpo, los sentimientos en esa canción eran abrumadores, ambos chicos se mecieron dejándose llevar por las notas cantadas pro tanto sentimiento y comprensión

**De repente en mi vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final**

Harry se levanto mientras Catherine terminaba de cantar y cuando al chica lo hizo aun con la música que no terminaba el chico la beso transmitiéndole con ello todos esos sentimientos que sentía por ella, un amor que a los dos se les había salido de las manos

Se separaron cuando el ultimo acorde se oyó separándose solo para poner las frentes juntas

Los demás aplaudieron sonoramente

- es una bella canción- dijo remus- deberían tocarla

- no , esta es la única vez que la cantare- dijo cat- pongo mi corazón demasiado al desnudo, por ello, no quiero que nadie mas la oiga

-te entendemos- dio james- es demasiado hermosa, que bueno que pudimos oírla

Todos se sonrieron y ayudaron al grupo a guardar los instrumentos pues ya debían de empaquetarlo todo para marcharse mañana

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa misma noche draco y hermione habían tenido una despedida algo diferente en el cuarto del chico en slytherin y ahora solo estaban abrazados contemplándose mutuamente

- oye dragón tengo algo que decirte- dijo hermione sin sabe r bien como empezar

- porque no me gusta ese tono?- dijo draco abrazándola con mas fuerza- no puede esperar para mañana?

-no, debo decírtelo hoy con todo esto que ha pasado de harry y cat- dijo la chica- quiero decirte algo pero no se como reacciones

- yo no soy como potter cariño- dijo draco sin saber que ese pequeño mote cariñoso le daba esperanzas a hermione –soy celoso si, pero estas conmigo ahora y eso me basta, se que has tenido algo que ver con Julián y a pesar de que no me deja de molestar lo acepto

- no me refiero a eso- dijo hermione- es que hice algo a tus espaldas?

-ahora tienes toda mi atención- dijo draco mirándola confuso- sigue

- bueno… veras….o te habías dado cuenta que bueno yo….. es que la verdad no se como decirlo- dijo al chica- bueno, no te has dado cuenta que habíamos hecho el amor casi todas las noches?, sin excepción?

- eh si….eso que tiene que ver- dijo draco poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza para apoyarse un poco dejando que la sabana le resbalara por su hermoso torso

Hermione dio un hondo suspiro

- bueno, normalmente no podríamos hacerlo … veras draco si sabes que una mujer tiene sus periodos no?- dijo al chica

- estas divagando querida- dijo draco con una mueca burlona- y si lo se ,mi madre se encargo de darme una amplia charla sobre eso y como vienen los niños al mundo

-pues de eso precisamente quería hablarte- dijo hermione- veras yo no me había dado cuenta pero no había tendió el periodo por un tiempo

- eso quiere decir que….-dijo draco pálido como la cera

- no, no estoy embrazada- dijo hermione- me hice una prueba en esta época, dijo la chica- lo hice a escondidas tuyas porque no sabia como reaccionarias, pero, ya esta, lo dije ….podemos dormir?- dijo cerrando los ojos de inmediato después de soltar tremenda bomba

- Hermione- dijo draco- pensabas que estabas embrazada y no me dijiste nada?

- no sabia como reaccionaria s nunca habíamos hablado de ello- dijo la chica defendiéndose-

- lo estamos haciendo ahora- dijo draco y entonces se subió arriba de ella- nada me haría mas feliz que tener un hijo contigo mi preciosa leona- dijo acariciando el vientre de la chica- pero se que aun no es el momento ni para ti ni para mi, tenemos una guerra que ganar y una batalla por vencer, aun no es nuestro tiempo

- y si llega a pasar?- dijo hermione – algún accidente, ya sabes que nada es infalible

- entonces lo recibiremos- dijo draco- jamás te diría que abortases un hijo mió hermione, eso era lo que temías?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza

- tonta- dijo draco con suavidad- un hijo tuyo seria el mejor regalo que podrías darme, no te diré que estoy preparado porque la verdad no lo estoy, pero si te llegaras a embarazar ahora, seria el mejor padre que el o ella pudieran tener….

-en serio?- dijo hermione- y no estas enojado por hacerme la prueba y no decirte?

- no porque ahora se lo que sentiste- dijo draco sonriente y dándole un suave beso en los labios- pero quiero que si eso llega a ocurrir vengas a mi yo también se como hacer la poción para saber si estas embrazada y me gustaría hacerlo juntos de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo- dijo hermione sonriente y feliz

Se quedaron un rato abrazados en un dulce silencio que Hermione rompió para preguntar

- y draco?- dijo al chica en un susurro- que te gustaría tener primero?

-se que será un hombre- dijo draco orgulloso- siempre nacen primero los hombres en mi familia

- ja – dijo hermione en tono de broma- pero en la mía así era hasta que nací yo…. Bueno de todas formas te gustaría un nombre en especial para nuestro hijo?

-nunca había pensado en ello- dijo draco atrayendo a hermione hacia su pecho y viendo las estrellas por un momento- Orión…….así me gustaría que se llamara , porque la primera vez que veniste a mi yo estaba viendo precisamente es a estrella en el cielo

-Orión-repitió hermione con dulzura- Orión Malfoy ….suena perfecto, y no es que importe mucho, pero si es un hombre, bueno el heredaría el nombre de conde de Granger…..

Draco así lo entendió también y le dio un suave beso en los labios, algún día el tendría a Orión en sus brazos y le contaría la extraña historia que el dio lugar a su nombre

No sabia nadie que en esos momentos luna quien recibía a remus sirius y severus en el laboratorio quedaba de piedra cuando estos le daban una foto donde aparecía la lapida, y ella comprendía todo con horror

Ni que en el castillo a poca distancia de ellos una figura se levantaba con el rostro agitado por un terrible sueño

-moriré……….pronto moriré……….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mañana del sábado todos estaban algo tristes pero expectantes, _Désire Mystérieux _se marchaba de hogwarts y la verdad casi ninguno de los chicos quería que lo hiciese , no se habían visto por el gran comedor pues estaban estado ultimado los detalles de su ultima presentación y se habían marchado con baúles y todo a hosmeade desde muy temprano

-debemos apurarnos- dijo sirius comiendo con rapidez- quiero despedirme de ellos antes de que toquen

Les habían anunciado que después de la ultima canción ellos harían una ultima salid a y que no los verían mas ya que no querían que la despedida durara mas de lo adecuado

Cuando llegaron a hosmeade, los maestros incluso ya estaban allí , ya que querían ver esa ultima representación de esos chicos , Momentos antes, Los espías se habían despedido de los profesores y de Albus Dumbledore agradeciendo todo su apoyo

Ellos estaban, nerviosos ansiosos expectantes puesto que sabían, sin lugar a dudas que no se irían tan fácilmente de ese lugar, read dead estaba planeando algo podían sentirlo

- esta listo todo?- dijo harry a hermione mientras esta tecleaba en su computadora

- todo listo y dispuesto, se llevaran una enorme sorpresa si llegan a aparecer

- todos tienen sus varitas listas no?- dijo draco

- y no solo eso – dijo cat mientras se levantaba la falda que llevaba ese día mostrando una pequeña pistola automática

-hagamos esto bien- dijo ron- nuestra ultima representación aquí y vamonos

-podemos pasar?-dijo una voz

- por supuesto chicos estamos a punto de salir- le dijo hermione

Entraron todos incluido un renuente severus quien no quería perderse el despedirse de Brittany

- bueno creo que esto es el adiós no?- dijo james un poco nervioso-

- si eso parece- dijo harry con una punzada de dolor en el pecho- gracias por todo- dijo

estrechándole la mano

- gracias ustedes hemos aprendido sobre todo- dijo remus abrazando a hermione

- cuídense mucho y no hagan tonterías – le dijo lily mientras le daba a harry un beso en la mejilla

- toma esto- le dijo un poco apartada de los demás cat a severus- me lo acaban de enviar hoy es un tratado sobre las pociones de escocia

- vaya gracias- dijo severus asombrado- cuídate de esos locos

- lo haré- dijo cat sonriente- y tu trata de no hechizarlos tanto de acuerdo?

Todos se despidieron entre risas y buenos deseos, al final lily no pudo evitar las lagrimas y dejaron a los chicos solos para que se prepararan por ultima vez

- tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo ron- todo esta muy callado

- esos son los mejores- dijo cat algo inquieta por el sueño de anoche- vamos por ellos

El escenario estaba dispuesto, todo hogwarts parecía haber venido, los negocios en hosmeade se cerraron e incluso los profesores se veían animados, de pronto, el escenario se prendió y en medio de un humo violeta aprecio el escudo de hogwarts cuando este desapareció, frente a ellos estaban los integrantes de _Désire Mystérieux _

Hermione lleva a un vestido de cuero ajustado y corto que se movía con suavidad a cada paso que daba, Catherine llevaba una faldita escolar demasiado sensual para ser únicamente para ir ala escuela y una blusa negra con el logo de hogwarts al pecho, llevaba medias y zapatos negros, harry llevaba una camisa negra, y un pantalón de mezclilla negro también, llevaba una corbata desabrochad, abiertos los dos primeros botones, Julián llevaba unos pantalones y una larga gabardina, negra obviamente, draco por su parte llevaba unos elegantes pantalones y la camisa totalmente desabrochada el cabello revuelto que lo hacían ver deliciosamente pecaminoso, mientras que Ron había optado por un ajustado chaleco de piel y un pantalón

- como están hosmeade?- dijo Julián al micrófono- espero que les guste nuestra ultima actuación

Lily sintió una premonición que no le gusto nada al oír esas palabras y tomo a james de la mano, el chico la vio extraño aun así, apretó su mano en señal de apoyo

La gente comenzó a gritar cuando las primeras notas fueron tocadas por Catherine y harry, los cuales , comenzaron a tocar mientras que julian comenzaba a cantar con una voz seductora, incitadora

**I hold your letter in my frozen hand  
The last line was long**

**as long as it burns **

**my look carries on**

**Tengo tu carta en mi mano helada**

**la ultima linea fue larga**

**tan larga como ardiente**

**mi mirada se mantiene**

El ritmo era suave, seductor, Julián observaba a todos y a nadie, las chicas sintieron ese pequeño escalofrió de placer como si se lo estuvieran cantando al oído mientras que los hombres no podían dejar de sentirse admirados por al fuerza que poseía el hombre a pesar de verse tan vulnerable

**With every word another feeling dies  
I'm left here in the dark  
No memories of you  
I close my eyes**

**Con cada palabra otro sentimiento muere**

**Estoy aquí abandonado en la oscuridad**

**Sin tus recuerdos**

**Cierro mis ojos**

Mientras que por parte de los instrumentos ellos tocaban con una suave sumisión cada nota, cada acorde, mientras que ron trataba de no darle demasiado énfasis a la batería, ya habría tiempo para eso

**It's killing me**

**me esta matando**

Dijo Julián con un susurro de tristeza y de inmediato el sonido de la música cambio para ser ahora mas agresiva mas firme mientras que draco acompañaba a Julián en la estrofa mientras cantaba con voz insinuante el coro

**We die when love is dead  
It's killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence and should forever feel alone  
Cause we are gone & we will never overcome  
It's over now**

**Morimos cuando el amor esta muerto**

**me esta matando**

**Perdimos un sueño que nunca tuvimos**

**El mundo en silencio se sentiría siempre solo**

**porque nos fuimos**

**ahora se acabo.**

La música era atrayente incitante nadie había registrado en que momento habían empezado a saltar y levanta los brazos, julian sonrió satisfecho mientras se acercaba a hermione quien tocando el bajo, parecía fingir que le chico no estaba ahí, julian canto nuevamente con voz suave mientras la música volvía ser lenta

**  
****Vultures are waiting for what's left of us  
What can we take?  
It all has no worth if we lose our trust  
They're coming closer, want me & you  
I can feel their claws  
Let me go now  
Try to break free**

**Los buitres ****están esperando por lo que dejemos de nosotros**

**Lo**** que podemos soportar, todo eso no merece la pena**

**si perdemos nuestra confianza**

**se están acercando, nos quieren a ti y a mi**

**Puedo**** sentir sus garras**

**Déjame**** ir ahora**

**Intento**** liberarme**

El chico sujeto al cabeza de la chica mientras ella parecía ver a todos menos a el , el chico le canto con esa voz que hacia gelatina a muchas chicas y volvió a suplicarle a hermione con es voz

**It's killing me**

**me esta matando**

Nuevamente al música volvió a ser fuerte agresiva , pero ahora en lugar de draco era harry quien acompañaba a Julián en la estrofa, el chico tocaba la guitarra y cantaba con fuerza mientras veía insistentemente a Cat quien sonreía desde la otra guitarra

**We die when love is dead  
It's killing  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence and should forever feel alone  
Cause we are gone & we will never overcome  
It's over now  
Now, now  
It's over now**

**Morimos cuando el amor esta muerto**

**me esta matando**

**Perdimos un sueño que nunca tuvimos**

**El mundo en silencio se sentiria siempre solo**

**porque nos fuimos****y nunca superaremos**

**ahora se acabò.**

**Ahora, ahora**

**Ahora se acabo**

Entonces julian se acerco a cat quien esta ve z lucia mas desdeñosa y a pesar de que chico trataba de tocar esta se movía tocando al guitarra mientras el chico cantaba con voz suave como agónico tratando de tocarla

**Now, now,  
It's over now  
It's over now  
It's over now**

**Ahora****, ahora**

**Ahora**** se acabò.**

**Ahora**** se acabò.**

**Ahora**** se acabo**

El seguía cantando ahora alejándose a cat caminando a lo largo del escenario con lentitud, cada vez mas melancólico, como transmitiendo su presencia, la música volvió a ser mas suave y el empezó cantar hacia donde estaba lily 

**Vultures are waitng for what's left of us  
Taking the last of you & the last of me.**

**Los buitres estan esperando por lo que dejemos de nosotros**

**Tomando lo ultimo de ti y lo ultimo de mi**

It's killing me

**me esta matando**

Le canto con suavidad y en ese instante la música volvió con mas fuerza que nunca, ahora cantaba acompañado por los dos chicos al mismo tiempo mientras el seguía caminando por todo el escenario

**We die when love is dead  
It's killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone  
Cause we are gone & we will never overcome  
It's over now  
Now, now  
It's over now**

**Morimos cuando el amor esta muerto**

**me esta matando**

**Perdimos un sueño que nunca tuvimos**

**El mundo en silencio se sentiría siempre solo**

**porque nos fuimos**

**ahora, ahora**

**ahora se acabo.**

Cantaba con fuerza levantando la mano en la que no tenia el micrófono incitando a los presentes a hacer lo mismo

**Now, now  
It's over now  
It's over now**

**ahora,ahora**

**ahora se acabò.**

**ahora se acabò.**

Se acabo de una forma rápida y concisa, haciendo que el griterío de la gente fuera mayor , todos aplaudieron ante tan bella canción

Los espías dieron una reverencia sonrientes , las cosas parecieron ir mejor desde ahí, las canciones que tocaban eran bien recibidas, además de que en un par tanto hermione como Catherine bailaron de forma sensual , agitando las caderas con una deliciosa sensación de poderío netamente femenino

Los profesores se la estaban pasando bien claro esta que la música no era de su época pero al ver a los alumnos disfrutando de unas pocas horas de diversión era un precio justo por el cual pagar, el concierto estaba por terminar ya que el atardecer iba a comenzar , y ellos tenían que tomar el tren de vuelta a Londres justo cuando comenzaba anochecer

- estamos por acabar esto- dijo hermione con un grito mientras levantaba las manos hacia el publico- pero entonces vamos a bajar un poco el ambiente, para que tanto los padres y los profesores no piensen que solo tocamos este tipo de música , les cantare a todos ellos …..porque las despedidas a veces nos duelen

Entonces hermione movió una mano y su vestido negro cambio a ser uno de un suave color azul, a todos les pareció hermosa esa castaña enfundada en ese vestido pulcramente azul cielo, tanto así, que pensaron que un ángel había llegado ala tierra

Entonces la batería comenzó a sonar al tiempo que la guitarra de harry comenzaba

una alegre melodía

Hermione comenzo a cantar con alegria

**Take my hand  
Tell me what you are feeling  
Understand  
This is just the beginning **

**Toma mi mano  
Dime lo que sientes  
Lo entiendo,  
Esto es solo el comienzo**

Hermione contaba con alegría cada, palabra cada frase, ella había escrito la canción cuando meses después de la muerte de sus padres, lo había asimilado y buscaba darles un consuelo a aquellos que habían perdido algunos seres queridos en esa apenas iniciada guerra

**Although I have to go  
It makes me feel like crying  
I don't know when I'll see you again **

**Aunque que tenga que partir  
Esto me pone al borde de las lágrimas  
El no saber cuando te volveré a ver**

Ella estiro al mano para tratar de tocara alguien sin conseguirlo, a todos se les encogió el corazón a pesar del sentimiento de dolor en al voz de la chica cantaba esa canción tratando de ser fuerte de superarlo

Entonces junto con cat comenzo a cantar el coro de la canción con fuerza , levantando los brazos incitando al publico a que lo hiciera con ella  
**  
Darling leave a light on for me  
I'll be there before you close the door  
To give you all the love that you need  
Darling leave a light on for me  
'cause when the world takes me away  
You are still the air that I breathe **

**Mi amor, deja una luz encendida para mí  
Estaré allí antes de que cierres la puerta  
Para entregarte todo el amor que necesitas  
Mi amor, deja una luz encendida para mí  
Porque aunque el mundo me aparte de ti  
Tú seguirás siendo el aire que respiro**

Remus observo con una mirada escrutadora a la chica, el sabia por al boca de sirius lo que había pasado con al rubia y por eso el no pudo decirle lo que sentía a aquel ángel de cabellos castaños, la veía moviéndose ne el escenario con una sonrisa mientras que podía ver como todos los hombres caían bajo su hechizo una poderosa punzada de celos lo inundo y apretó los puños con fuerza

**I can't explain I just don't know  
Just how far I have to go  
But darling I'll keep the key  
Just leave a light on for me **

**No puedo explicarlo, es solo que no se  
Cuan lejos tenga que ir  
Pero, mi amor, conservare la llave  
Solo deja una luz encendida para mí**

Como si ella le hubiera leído sus pensamientos, en ese momento la chica lo observo con una sonrisa radiante y sincera pero que era de amistad por completo y eso le destrozo el corazón al chico

**Yes I know  
What I'm asking is crazy  
You could go  
Just get tired of waiting  
But if I lose your love  
Torn out by my desire  
That would be the one regret of my life **

**Si, Se  
que lo que te pido es una locura  
Podrías marcharte  
Solo porque estas cansado de esperar  
Pero si perdiera tu amor  
Roto por este anhelo  
Me lamentaría de esto toda la vida**

Entonces hermione se dirigió hacia los teclados donde estaba un sonriente draco ajeno a los pensamientos impetuosos del licántropo, y todos pudieron observar el suave coqueteo que al chica le hacia al chico acariciando su pecho desnudo desde esa camisa desabrochada mientras que este le sonreía a ella y solo a ella

**Darling leave a light on for me  
I'll be there before you close the door  
To give you all the love that you need  
Darling leave a light on for me  
'cause when the world takes me away  
You are still the air that I breathe **

**Mi amor, deja una luz encendida para mí  
Estaré allí antes de que cierres la puerta  
Para entregarte todo el amor que necesitas  
Mi amor, deja una luz encendida para mí  
Porque aunque el mundo me aparte de ti  
Tú seguirás siendo el aire que respiro**

Sirius contemplo la mirada de su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro como muda comprensión por sus sentimientos inexplicablemente ambos se habían enamorado al mismo tiempo, de dos mujeres que no serian para ellos nunca

**I can't explain I just don't know  
Just how far I have to go  
But darling I'll keep the key  
Just leave a light on for me **

**No puedo explicarlo, es solo que no se  
Cuan lejos tenga que ir  
Pero, mi amor, conservare la llave  
Solo deja una luz encendida para mí**

Hermione le canto la estrofa a draco cerca del pido haciéndole entender, todo lo que significaba esa canción usando a Catherine de apoyo quien cantaba los coros junto con ella y demostrando así que su amor incluso vencería ala muerte

**Just like a spark lights up the dark  
Baby that's your Heart **

**Baby that's your Heart**

**Baby that's your Heart**

**Como una luz radiante sobre la oscuridad  
Mi amor, así es tu corazón**

**Mi amor, así es tu corazón**

**Mi amor, así es tu corazón**

Hermione canto esa canción de una chica que tendría que irse, pero que quería que su amado la esperara

Catherine hizo una solo de guitarra asombroso, mientras que ambas chicas llegaban al escenario e incitaban todo aquel a que cantara el coro, cosa que todos hicieron incluso al música fue bajando para oír el canto de todos los presentes

**Darling leave a light on for me  
I'll be there before you close the door  
To give you all the love that you need  
Darling leave a light on for me  
'cause when the world takes me away  
You are still the air that I breathe **

**Mi amor, deja una luz encendida para mí  
Estaré allí antes de que cierres la puerta  
Para entregarte todo el amor que necesitas  
Mi amor, deja una luz encendida para mí  
Porque aunque el mundo me aparte de ti  
Tú seguirás siendo el aire que respiro**

Todos repitieron el coro una ultima vez antes de que la música se agotara y todos los presentes irrumpieron en aplausos alo lejos pudieron ve r al director aplaudiendo con fuerza y alegría

Remus sonrió entonces, porque sabia que de alguna forma u otra la volvería a ver y el tendría una luz prendida para ella

Todos sabían que esto tenia acabarse, podían sentirlo las canciones eran mas sentimentales, y entonces sucedió lo temido, después de un breve descanso todos los integrantes regresaron todos a excepción de Catherine vestían las mismas ropas de un inicio solo que el color cambiaba ahora estaban de un blanco hermoso que incluso parecía que brillaba con luz propia , Catherine sin embargo bestia un vestido antiguo, lleno de vuelo largo hasta los tobillos de un color azul, tenia un amplio donde sirius orgullosos, pudo ver el medallón de los black que reposaba sobre sus pechos , lo que la hacían ve r como toda una princesa su cabello dorado refulgía como si se tratase del mismo sol

La observaron con cuidado

-esta es la ultima canción- gritos de protesta pro el publico- con esto queremos agradecerles su hospitalidad para seis extraños que llegaron caídos del cielo- dijo con una sonrisa irónica- a quienes les demostraron su cariño y acogieron en sus vidas sin preguntar nada, debemos irnos, pero les queremos dar un consejo, vivan, estos tiempos son de guerra como todos sabemos y nadie tiene la vida comprada, vivan, amen, gocen porque nunca se sabe cuando vamos a morir y por ello debemos vivir al máximo, de parte del grupo gracias a ustedes y hasta siempre, disfruten nuestra ultima canción, que significa lo que queremos decir

Nuevamente esa aprensión en el pecho de lily pero la música había comenzado a tocar hermione se había colocado su violín al hombro mientras que julian tenia uno igual que tocaba al mismo tiempo

La tonada era suave arrulladora y entonces Catherine comenzó a cantar con una voz que parecía no ser la suya, parecía sacada del paraíso

**May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road**

**  
Oh! How far you are from home**

**Ojalá que una estrella de la tarde  
brille sobre tí  
Ojalá que cuando caiga la oscuridad  
tu corazón sea verdadero  
Caminas por una senda solitaria  
Oh, qué lejos estás de casa...**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no solo Catherine, sino todos los presentes, incluido un ron que tocaba los platillos con suma delicadeza parecían extremadamente poderosos, como etéreos, aun mas con esas ropas blancas

Catherine compuso esa canción, pensando en al aventura que tenían, en lo triste que estaban al alejarse de su casa y justo entonces lo supo, Read Dead había llegado

Y entonces Catherine pronuncio unas palabras desconocidas para casi todos los presentes con un murmullo suave

_**Mornië utúlië **_

**Believe and you will find your way  
**_**Mornië alantië**_

A promise lives within you now

_**Mornie utúlië**_** (la oscuridad llegó)   
Cree y encontrarás el camino  
**_**Mornie alantië**_** (la oscuridad cayó)  
Una promesa dentro de ti ahora vive**

Catherine vago por el escenario y se encontró frente a los ojos suaves pero firmes del director quien se había quedado de piedra ante las palabras en elfico de la chica, la cual tuvo que hacer apego de toda su entereza para no rendirse ante esa mirada firme

**May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun**

**Ojala que cuando las sombras llamen  
Más allá volaras  
Que sea cuando sigas tu viaje  
Para el día iluminar  
Cuando la noche pase  
Podrás levantarte para el sol encontrar**

Ron se sintió atraído por esa melodía, cat había dicho unas palabras extrañas que el no reconocía y como siempre que pasaba cuando al chica cantaba tenía ganas de pelear luchar por ella ,pero logro apaciguarse por el sonido de la voz de la chica, extraño, nunca le había pasado eso

Entonces Catherine volvió a canta en elfico

_**Mornië utúlië **_

**Believe and you will find your way  
**_**Mornië alantië**_

A promise lives within you now

_**Mornie utúlië**_** (la oscuridad llegó)   
Cree y encontrarás el camino  
**_**Mornie alantië**_** (la oscuridad cayó)  
Una promesa dentro de ti ahora vive**

Julian estaba confundido el no conocía ese idioma, no sabia de que se trataba eso, pero sabía que detrás de la escapada de las chicas había lago mas, siguió tocando el violín, algún día tendrían que decírselos

Harry miraba embobado a Catherine mientras tocaba con suavidad la guitarra la chica se veía como un ángel, el en su aparente deslumbramiento no se pudo registrar nada sobre el extraño idioma de la chica

Lily por su parte se sobrecogió, sabia que ese era un mensaje, para ella ¿ pero porque?

Cual era esa promesa?

**  
****A promise lives within you now**

**A promise lives within you now**

**Una promesa ahora ****vive dentro de ti**

**Una promesa ahora ****vive dentro de ti**

Cuando Catherine termino de cantar se hizo un suave silencio y entonces todos comenzaron a aplaudir

Demasiado pronto dirían unos y así como los aplausos llegaron una fuerte explosión se oyó en el lugar

Todos miraron consternados el lugar del ataque y se quedaron en silencio cuando de entre el humo que desaparecía había la figura de un hombre, fuerte y apuesto que aplaudía con descaro llevaba un traje de látex rojo brillante y la cara la tenia cubierta con una mascara de mortifago que todos reconocieron de inmediato , solo los ojos furiosos se le podían distinguir del rostro

- bravo, bravo- dijo la voz fuerte y potente de read dead que calo a todos los presentes- un grandioso numero final, no quiero que digan que no deje que terminaran su estupido concierto

-disculpe que es lo que usted pretende?- dijo un mago a lo lejos- retírese de inmediato

La mirada que el dirigió read dead helo los huesos de muchos magos mientras este se abría paso sin preocupación hasta casi llegar al escenario, todos le abrían camino temerosos de esa mirada y de las intenciones que se veían a leguas

- vamos- dijo red dead con burla mientras llegaba al escenario y de una ágil salto se subía, sin que nadie pudiese impedirlo pues todos estaban extrañamente paralizados- no creerán que iban a irse sin una pelea

- la idea paso por nuestra mente, si- dijo julian con vaguedad, todos vieron asombrados como los integrantes de _Désire Mystérieux _se quitaban con cuidado los instrumentos y los colocaban con cuidado lejos de ese sujeto

- será todo parte del show?- dijo un confundido peter

-no-dijo james mirando al sujeto entrecerrando los ojos- míralo, los ve con profundo odio….pero porque?

-y ahora?- dijo ron mientras los 6 se alineaban frente al sujeto vestido de rojo- como va a ser esta vez?

- me lo dejaron muy sencillo a decir verdad- se burlo el otro sacando su varita y apuntando a los espías- un grupo de música?...por favor, soy mas listo que eso….. no sabían que los descubriría?

- no, de hecho contábamos con eso- se burlo harry caminando hacia el

-no te muevas bastardo- dijo red dead- no me obligues a matarte antes de lo planeado …a que se refieren con eso?

- no nos creerás tan crédulos verdad?- le espeto hermione- vamos…..Sebastián……te conozco mejor que eso…..danos un crédito al menos

- no me digas por ese asqueroso nombre muggle, me llamo red dead y bien lo saben- dijo el chico furioso y achico los ojos- tu debes de ser hermione no es así?

La chica asintió con un deje de burla

-ah, las presentaciones- dijo cat con desden- habrá tiempo después de eso, primero, cielo, en verdad crees que tu solo, podrás derrotarnos a nosotros?-dijo señalándose a ella y a los demás- y tu solo eres uno

- entonces , permítanme presentarle s a unos amigos- dijo read dead y trono los dedos

El sonido de unas pisadas fuertes se oyó por todo el lugar casi de inmediato aparecieron mas de una centena de hombres todos vestidos de rojo

-espero que nos les moleste- dijo red –pero invite a algunos amigos a la fiesta

Los espías ni se inmutaron solo les dirigieron una mirada al pequeño ejercito que había detrás de todos los asistentes los cuales ya habían empezado a sacar las varitas

- una batalla?- dijo draco- esta bien , pero permítenos poner el campo para pelear

Entonces para sorpresa de red dead y el asombro de todos, draco dio un hondo silbido suave y tranquilo ,de inmediato paso, todos y cada uno de los asistentes sintieron un peso que los jalaba de los hombros seguido de un pequeño estallido de luz multicolor, con los ojos cerrados a causa del resplandor, todos pudieron percatarse de la fuerte maldición que profirió red dead

Cuándo todos pudieron abrir los ojos y enfocar bien, se quedaron confundidos, todas aquellas personas que habían ido al concierto, maestros y alumnos de hogwarts, habían quedado a ambos lados de la calle principal de hosmeade, la mitad de gente de un lado y la otra mitad del otro, todos estaban bien, no habían recibido ningún ataque pero……

- que es esto?- dijo sirius quien se levanto y choco con una pared aparentemente transparente-estamos atrapados

-atrapados no, joven black- dijo pensativamente dumbledore analizando la pared- estamos a salvo…..

- malditos- todos los protegidos vieron hacia el centro de la calle donde un furico red dead golpeo la otra parte del campo sin lograr moverla o hacer ningún daño – vamos salgan no me digan que los van a dejar aquí a mi merced

- vamos, tu no lograrías romper eso aunque quisieras- dijo harry burlón desde algún punto del lugar

-salgan, maldita sea- dijo red dead- salgan – se quieren hacer los valientes no?, lucharan con mi ejercito y ellos los masacraran, que bien que dejaron que todos pudieran ver como acabamos con sus estupido héroes

-héroes?????- dijo Julián- esa palabra nunca me ha gustado….. no se porque

- pero, si en realidad quieres vernos- dijo ron tranquilo- aquí estamos, veamos de lo que eres capaz

De repente los seis integrantes de la banda se presentaron frente a red dead aun con su brillante ropa como la ultima canción que habían tocado

- les daré una ultima oportunidad- dijo malicioso read dead- entréguenme la ambrosía y dejare ir a todas estas personas, si no lo hacen verán como mueren

Los merodeadores , lily y severus se quedaron quietos ante esas palabras , para que querían la ambrosia?

-en verdad quieres que te respondamos esa pregunta?- dijo draco furioso- moriremos antes de darte lo que buscas……….y a ellos jamás podrás hacerles daño

-pero déjanos ponernos cómodos querido- dijo hermione con una sonrisita- estas ropas son demasiado bellas como mancharlas de la sangre de tus perros falderos

Los espías tomaron cada uno la pequeña mascara plateada que cargaban entre sus ropas y las lanzaron al suelo, un poderoso humo negro los cubrió y desapareciendo, dejaron ver 6 siluetas desconocidas para todos, todas ellas vestidas de látex negro y mascaras plateadas , estaban cubiertas por una larga gabardina negra cada uno de ellos

- bravo, al fin se han quitados esos estupidos disfraces- dijo read dead –

Ya que al transformarse todos habían regresado a sus cuerpos originales, severus trago en seco frente a el, estaba la chica de cabellos rojos que hablado con el en esa ocasión

Red dead se rió ante al mirada de los presentes sin entender

- vamos – dijo el hombre caminando hacia donde estaba dumbledore

- ni tu con toda tu sabiduría lo has entendido?- dijo red dead con desprecio- viejo estupido, has sido engañado por estos sujetos- el director no dijo nada solo lo contemplo a través de sus gafas-

-cállate – espeto harry- no te metas con el director, tu pelea es con nosotros

Pero red dead pareció no oírlo

- en realidad todos ustedes han sido engañados- dijo paseando su mirada por los presentes- han sido timados, ustedes tan buenos y nobles, han sido engañados, ellos vinieron con una misión no se los dijeron?, tenían que conseguir algo……… que creo que han hecho y los engañaron de una forma vil y sucia………Aun así creen en ellos??

- teníamos que hacerlo- dijo hermione ,desesperada, viendo hacia el muro donde estaban sus amigos y maestros- no teníamos otra opción

- a base de mentiras y engaños- dijo read dead irónico- no el bando de la luz debe de ser completamente limpio y puro?... ustedes mienten, engañan… al final del día ustedes y yo somos iguales ……seres llenos de maldad y avaricia

-no me compares contigo sucio mortifago- le espeto harry- yo jamás seré un asesino

-pero si un mentiroso-dijo read dead- vamos ……."elegido"-dijo con amargura- te reto, descubre tu rostro ante todos ellos……….demuéstrame que no eres un cobarde, déjalos que descubran tu mayor secreto…..el porque los engañaste?

El ejercito de eternity que había detrás expectantes a todos se removieron inquietos ansiosos, a una orden todos tenían las varitas levantadas

- no caigas en provocaciones- dijo Catherine a harry- quiere enfurecerte

-pues lo esta consiguiendo- dijo harry en un murmullo

-ahí lo tienen- le grito dead a la gente- los defenderá un cobarde, bueno la verdad siento lastima , ellos no duraran ni 5 minutos a mi ejercito y los siguientes son ustedes

-quienes son ellos?- dijo en un murmullo lily

-no lo hagas- se oyó el grito de hermione hacia harry y todos incluidos red dead voltearon a ver al chico de negros cabellos

-no se preocupen, después de todo- dijo harry con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano cubriéndose el rostro – tenemos el plan B

Todos contuvieron la respiración cunado harry se quito la mascara plateada y la guardo empequeñeciéndola, ahora, delante de ellos un chico de pelo negro revuelto, gafas redondas, vestido de látex negro pero con unos asombrosos ojos verdes los veía nervioso

-james- dijo lily y tuvo que voltear hacia donde james asombrado veía como un doble suyo estaba mirándolos con tristeza

-Mi verdadero nombre es Harry James Potter- dijo el chico- y nosotros venimos del futuro…. Ustedes me conocieron aquí como Jack Turner

-mi hijo.. …….tuve un hijo- dijo james balbuciendo- pero como?

- eres un impulsivo harry- dijo Catherine fastidiada al tiempo que se quitaba la

mascara-Yo soy Catherine Dumont ……hola papi…-dijo con sarcasmo al chica mostrando una mirada netamente snape –era Brittany Smith

Severus se puso pálido de la impresión, Bri, era su hija?, entonces todo lo que hablaron de pociones, de todo lo que su padre le había enseñado, el era su padre? esa bella chica delante de el era su hija? Y porque ese cabello y porque ese apellido?

- que hacer- dijo ron quitándose la mascara mientras se revolvía un poco el cabello rojizo- yo soy Ronald Weasley me conocieron como Taylor Thomas

-Hermione Granger- dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la mascara-era Kim Lewis

-Julian Dumont- dijo julian aunque este permaneció con la mascara- no es nada personal chicos, pero por el momento no deben conocerme aun, no se preocupen falta poco tiempo para nuestro encuentro- me llamaban Nick Efron

Y para finalizar todos se quedaron helados cuando una cabeza rubio platino se quito la mascara

-y yo soy Draco Malfoy me conocieron como Brad Goldstein - el grito sorprendido de su padre hizo voltear a draco y a los demás hasta la otra mitad de gente donde entre ellos estaba lucius- si…..soy tu hijo…… y si estoy del lado de la luz……….. y me importa un bledo lo que me digas padre

-Que bello- dijo con ironía red dead- ahora si han acabado, puedo matarlos?, la verdad demos perdido demasiado tiempo en presentaciones absurdas

-cuando quieras- dijo harry con mordacidad sacando una pistola de entre sus ropas

- no pueden ir a luchar están muy jóvenes- les dijo entonces dumbledore con una mirada seria a los jóvenes

-déjenos salir les ayudaremos a luchar- dijo lily preocupada por ese chico, sabia pro algún extraño motivo que era su hijo ,tenia sus mismos ojos por merlín, y la forma en que la veía, con razón sentía esa afinidad con el

-Lo siento pero ustedes no deben luchar- les dijo hermione con una sonrisa- nuestro deber es protegerlos, de ningún modo dejaremos que los lastimen de eso estén seguros

-debo de preocuparme por nacer- dijo harry travieso viendo hacia james y lily y entonces jame s y lily lo comprendieron, tal cual, eran los padres de ese chico

-no se preocupen por nosotros- dijo sin verlo ron- ya sabemos como es esto no nos pasara nada

Entonces vieron que harry que estaba delante de ellos ponía una mano por detrás y empezaba a hacer extraños símbolos

Nadie entendía nada, los espías eran los únicos que parecían comprender que pasaba ahí

- antes de eso- dijo harry entonces sin dejar de hacer señas apresuradas- te daré una ultima oportunidad, entrégate a los aurores si no quieres que te derrotemos nuevamente

- no me hagas reír- dijo red dead- crees acaso que dejare que un montón de traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias me derroten, esta es una perfecta oportunidad de mostrarle a todos el poder mi señor

- tu señor es un estupido que no sabe que la guerra esta ganada- le espeto Catherine- nunca podrán derrotarnos

-eres una estupida- le grito red dead- tu no sabes nada de los ideales de mi amo, no falta mucho para que tu y todos tus amiguitos reverencien y veneren a mi señor pidiendo clemencia por sus vidas

- primero muertos antes de suplicarle algo a ese- dijo ron con desprecio

- entonces-dijo red dead cuando harry termino de hacer señas- creo que puedo ayudarlos con eso…….Vamos mis aliados demuéstrenles a estos traidores lo que es la pureza de la sangre

Como si se tratara de algo programado todas las figuras vestidas de rojo comenzaron a correr hacia donde estaban los seis espías en una línea-harry al frente- los cuales no se movieron de su lugar cuando vieron acercarse esa mole de gente

-estoy de acuerdo con el plan que nos has dicho harry- dijo draco será lo mejor

Entonces todos comprendieron que cuando harry estaba gesticulando con las manos en realidad estaba dando el plan a los demás

-pude contar 123- dijo julian sorprendiendo a las personas atrapadas en las barreras de protección- nos tocan de 20

- pero sobran tres- dijo cat- pido los que sobran para mi

- no querida- le dijo hermione mientras desenfundaba su varita- yo quiero esos 3

- ya veremos- la reto amigablemente al pelirroja- quien derrote mas…..les parece que invite la cena de regreso a casa?

- un arreglo perfecto- dijo ron- y chicos quiero ir a un buen restaurante

Todos rieron mientras la gente se acercaba ante la temeros a mirada de los estudiantes

- ahora –dijo harry y los seis saltaron al mismo tiempo con a una agilidad sorprendente metiéndose directamente entre el mar de gente

Entonces todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie podía verlos claramente, solo se veían las figuras moviéndose con rapidez atacando, los hechizos empezaron a salir de todos lados e incluso el sonido de disparos se escuchaba por momentos, algunos gritos y maldiciones pusieron a todos con los pelos de punta

- creen que estén bien?- dijo lily preocupada por su hijo, Harry

-aunque quisiéramos no podemos salir- dijo james golpeando la pared – estamos atrapados

Red dead estaba fuera del grupo de gente que peleaba simplemente contemplando el espectáculo

- acaben con ellos-grito- destrocen sus cuerpos así como sus almas, que esto sea una lección a todos aquellos que no piensan en al gloria de mi señor

Se oían pesados cuerpos cayendo al suelo y poco a poco el mar de gente empezó a disminuir , entonces una pequeña explosión se oyó y cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver a los combatientes que seguían con vida

- vaya que decepción-grito harry a read dead mientras se enfrentaba a tres que habían sido despojados de la varita - pensé que los habías entrenado al menos-dio un hechizo a uno- es una verdadera ofensa- dijo dándole una patada a otro- que sea tan fácil

-estupidos acaben con ellos que diablos hacen- dijo furioso red dead

-no les pidas mas de lo que pueden- dijo hermione con burla mientras sacaba su arma y comenzaba dispararles a unos cuantos de ahí- te lo dijimos, somos mejores que tu

Julian luchaba en silencio pues trataba de controlar su sangre damphire, el, menos que nadie, debía descubrir quien era, puesto que en ese mundo aun era fiel aliado de voldemort y si el estaba ahí observándolo todo pues eso seria malo

Dentro de las esferas todos miraban asombrados como iba la pelea, los espías se movían con facilidad, con una ligereza asombrosa, lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra sin que eso los afectara de ningún momento, si eran golpeado o un hechizo los tocaba , se recuperaban de inmediato

Ron acaba de terminar con los suyos y cargando sin ningún cuidado agarro al ultimo eternity y lo arrojo sobre un montón y se limpio las manos

- ya acabe con los míos- anuncio sacudiéndose las manos- tengo 20

- te tardaste mucho-dijo Catherine pateando a uno del montón que tenía delante- tengo 21

-21- dijo Julián malicioso mientras draco y harry dejaban los cuerpos sin ningún cuidado, al parecer a ellos no les importaba la apuesta

-20-dijo hermione molesta- que tramposa –le dijo a cat- te robaste uno de los míos

- no lo robe- dijo al pelirroja mientras volvía noquear a uno con una certera patada- le di primero, lo cual lo hace mió

-decides rendirte ya?- dijo Julián a read dead- tenemos un tren que tomar- dijo mirando hacia la luna que empezaba despuntar en el cielo y todas las luces de las casas ahora iluminaban todo

- no creerán que eso era todo lo que les tenia preparado no es así?- dijo con una sonrisa a malvada y entonces, mas figuras aparecieron, eran trolls, globlins, hadas obscuras, bestias enormes, dementores, además de unos seres que los chicos conocían a la perfección

-diablos, mortifagos, como pudieron darse cuenta- mascullo Catherine retrocediendo pues la cantidad era, por mucho, mayor a la de los de eternity que habían luchado primero

- lo hicieron para cansarnos- dijo hermione - ese fue su plan….. a veces solo un soldado puede hacer la diferencia entre ganar o perder la batalla

Todos se agruparon retrocediendo con las varitas en una mano y sacando unas armas de entre el traje de látex

-será mejor entonces que nosotros dejemos de jugar- dijo draco con crueldad- acabemos con ellos de una buena vez-dijo quitándoos e la gabardina que lo cubría a el, y los demás después de mirarse, comenzaron a hacer lo mismo

Debajo de la gabardina todos portaban unos ajustados trajes de látex que les cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo, además de que poseían algunas armas y pudieron vislumbrar algunas espadas y dagas de distintos tamaños , además de otras cosas

Draco atrajo hacia si a Catherine y le murmuro algo, la chica lo vio extrañada pero asintió

-será mejor que ataquemos por parejas- dijo hermione- la proporción de enemigos es muy superior e individualmente tardaríamos mucho, es la mejor forma

- lo lograremos antes de media noche- les dijo Julián- ron vienes?-el pelirrojo asintió

-hermione vienes?- dijo draco tomando a hermione de la mano ella solo le sonrió

-Catherine dijo harry demasiado posesivo a lo que al chica lo miro con desden

-jo , no uses conmigo ese tonito potter- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa - y cúbreme dos segundos, draco y yo haremos algo

Entonces dándole un asentimiento a draco ambos corrieron en direcciones opuestas, mientras draco iba a la mitad de la barrera donde estaba su padre, ella lo hacia por el lado contrario para encontrarse con severus

-escucha bien- dijo la chica a su padre cuando llego a la barrera- necesito un poco de tu sangre- lo miro gravemente

Severus entendió de inmediato que no debía dudar y la mirada que ella le dio, parecida a la que tenía cuando era Brittany dijo todo, el hombre se mordió fuertemente la yema del dedo índice ,para hacerlo sangrar

- veo que lo entiendes-dijo cat orgullosa y comenzó a hablar- sangre derramada , lazo que me une, protección que deseo hacer, con mi vida, hago un pacto que mi magia mantenga esta barrera

-has unido tu vida a esta barrera?- le dijo un asombrado profesor slugorn a la chica- eso es magia muy avanzada además de que……

- lo se- dijo al chica- mi padre me lo enseño a hacer cuando tenia 9 – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y pudo sentir la mirada de recriminación de severus- es necesario, no se lo que ha planeado red dead y por si intenta romper esta barrera bueno…… ya sabes-puso su mano extendida en la barrera por un momento y después la bajo alejándose de ahí mientras corría a la batalla

Mientras tanto en la otra parte de la barrera

- mira no lo hago por ti- le espeto draco a su padre quien había accedido a lo de la sangre obligado por todos los demás que estaban en la berrera- a decir verdad, uno de ellos le rompió la nariz cuándo este se negó-lo hago por todos ellos que no tienen nada que ver con esta batalla- repitió la mismas palabras que Catherine y viendo a su padre con desprecio se marcho de ahí

Y fue cuándo empezó la verdadera batalla, los dementores permanecieron en las alturas planeando en círculos saboreando y alimentándose de los sentimientos de esa batalla

Las parejas estaban causando mucho daño al ejercito de red dead, quien, como en el anterior encuentro solo se reía y ordenaba atacar a los espías

- es hora de tirar la basura- dijo ron mientras comenzaba a disparar con mucho tino ,al tiempo que julian se abalanzaba sobre sus atacantes claro esta cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente

En el lado de cat y harry estos estaban luchando con las pistolas , disparando, al tiempo que lanzaban algunos hechizos, cada uno sincronizado de un modo perfecto, debido seguramente al entrenamiento que cat le había dado a harry

Mientras que con draco y hermione estos habían decidido atacar con las espadas y se oían los golpes de las hojas resonar por el lugar

Conforme el tiempo fue pasando la batalla se hacia cada vez mas difícil para los espías ya que a pesar de haber derrotado a muchos enemigos, seguía apareciendo mas y mas

Para ser honestos los espías se veían algo confundidos, ya que el ejercito enemigo era demasiado poderoso y estaban teniendo algunas dificultades, un ogro a traición mando a Catherine a volar y esta chocaba fuertemente contra la barrera quedándose inconsciente al pie de esta mientras harry impotente por no poderla ayudar disparaba una bala al agresor y continuaba la lucha

-vamos despierta- le espeto severus dentro de la barrera

-vaya, vaya la primera caída?- dijo un burlón red dead acercándose y viendo el cuerpo inerte de l a chica – un desperdicio, podrías haberte ido con el equipo ganador

- déjala-le espeto harry interponiéndose entre ambos, había acabado con sus enemigos

-vaya, el héroe- dijo mordazmente read dead sacando una espada- sabes usarla potter?...- harry saco la suya propia del cinturón- creo que será mejor acabar contigo primero, mi señor estará orgulloso, ya después me encargare de estos traidores

- vas a seguir hablado o lucharas- dijo harry mientras se ponía en posición de combate

Red dead no necesito mas y ambos se enzarzaron en una feroz lucha solo de espadas, mientras que cat seguía inconciente en el suelo

Mientras tanto hermione y draco seguían luchando con fiereza la espada de hermione estaba enterrada en el suelo mientras la chica inmovilizaba con la s manos a dos duendes de mirada peligrosa

- como diablos obtuvo este ejercito- le dijo hermione a draco cuando sus espaldas se encontraron

-no lo se- dijo draco- pero si voldemort no le importa deshacerse de un ejercito como este, me preocupa el que estará formando en nuestro tiempo

Hermione lanzo una mirada preocupada cuando vio la pelea de red dead y de harry

Ambos combatientes sabían que ese era un duelo a muerte, harry la llevaba difícil pues Sebastián había sido educado desde chico a pelear con aún espada y harry apenas había sido inducido a ello, por eso mismo se notaban a leguas la habilidad de Sebastián

- vamos dame algo de batalla potter- le escupió el chico- no quiero matarte tan fácilmente- dijo acorralándolo en el suelo, donde le puso la espada en la garganta del chico, de donde salio un fino hilillo de sangre-no quiero que pase lo mismo que con tus abuelos

Lily se puso pálida y todos notaron el incremento de energía de harry

- de que diablos hablas?- dijo harry en un susurro, arrastrando las palabras- que diablos hiciste- dijo y varios cristales de las casas se rompieron

-vamos, no me diga s que no lo sabias- dijo con maldad- yo prepare ese ataque, yo fui el que puso los explosivos y el que lo detono……….yo……..mate a tus abuelos

- maldito- dijo harry con los ojos llorosos y expulso una gran cantidad de poder que hizo que Sebastián salieron volando- estrellándose con la otra barrera- te matare….-dijo y como si estuviera en otro lugar comenzó a caminar hacia julian

Dumbledore se sorprendió de la cantidad del poder que tenía el chico, mientras caminaba podían sentirla , todos incluido algunas de las criaturas obscuras las cuales, solo algunas, comenzaban a huir

Un quejido atrajo su atención, Catherine comenzó a moverse con lentitud

-por Salazar- dijo en un quejido al chica- que paso?- dijo incorporándose , un hilo de sangre corría por su cabeza ,adema de que se veía maltratada

- fuiste atacada pro un troll- dijo sirius preocupado- estas bien?

- claro que estoy bien- espeto al chica sacudiéndose e el traje- y que ha pasado espero no haberme perdido de nada interesante- dijo limpiándose descuidadamente la sangre que manchaba su rostro y los miro tranquilamente

Todos señalados hacia su espalda y ella pudo notar harry

- diablos, lo esta haciendo otra vez- dijo Catherine-me lo hubieran dicho antes- agrego nerviosa-

- el que?- dijo jame s preocupado por su hijo

- cuando harry pierde el control, su magia se pierde por completo, es un peligro para el y para todos, nunca lo había visto así, dead debió molestarlo, ahora como lo calmare

-esta bien preciosa?- dijo un preocupado julian llegando hacia ella, ella le dio un desdeñoso movimiento de la mano y james se molesto pues sabia que esa era la chica de su hijo , porque ese chico la cuidaba tanto?

- no soy yo la que debería de preocuparte- dijo la chica y de pronto sintió un dolor en el hombro, dio un pequeño gemido por lo mismo y se lo agarro pero no le dio mucha importancia- harry ha perdido el control de su magia, el estupido de dead el ha dicho que el provoco el ataque a los evans y ya sabes como es el león con su manada…..

-como lo sabes- dijo lily- estabas inconciente cuando paso

- use _legremancia _en el- dijo cat- fue demasiado sencillo lo cual no me gusta nada

- como vamos a detenerlo- dijo julian- no se me ocurre nada ron y los demás están terminando con los mortifagos que han quedado, y aun no puedo quitarme la mascara

-los demás están huyendo- dijo Catherine sin percatarse que todos dentro de la burbuja estaban oyendo atentamente cada palabra- pueden sentir ese poder y la magia que esta emitiendo harry, todas las criaturas obscuras pueden sentirlo no?- dijo y entonces encaro a julian dejando de ver a harry por primera vez desde que se había dado cuenta del comportamiento del chico, quien seguía caminando lentamente, como ido hacia read dead, quien al parecer se había percatado de su estupidez- y tu querido …..-dijo maliciosa- puedes sentir el poder de harry?

- en cara poro de mi cuerpo- dijo Julián con una extraña voz- estoy teniendo que contener mi sangre inmortal para no rendirme ante el poder que tiene el chico- es tan poderoso, mas de lo que imaginábamos

- ciertamente era mas de lo que esperaba cualquiera de nosotros- dijo la chica y después sonrió- y bien como vas a detenerlo?

- yo?- le dijo el chico- cariño- dijo tomando a la chica de la barbilla y acercándose a ella, un impulso que hizo brincar a severus y a sirius, además de causar molestia en james, esa chica era la novia de su hijo como dejaba que ese sujeto al tocara así?- si yo me acerco a el, lo único que haría seria tomar su poderosa sangre y no creo que quieras que eso pase………si alguien va detenerlo aquí, esa eres tu

- y yo porque?- dijo Catherine con una mirada desafiante a julian- aunque me pese, yo no tengo, ni por asomo, el poder de harry, si me acerco, la energía de su magia me mandara a volar de la misma forma que mando a red dead

-pero tu tienes armas- dijo julian en un susurro insinuante- que ninguno de nosotros posee…..además sabes lo que pasara si harry hace un hechizo estando así……… dejaras que algo le pase?...dejaras que muera?

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y dio una asustada mirada a harry y entonces volvió a ver a julian con decisión

-Lo sabes no?- dio la chica con una mirada algo sorprendida al damphire

-que te has enamorado como nunca de harry?- dijo Julián y le acaricio el sucio rostro de al chica- si lo se, es lógico, la forma en que lo mira s como te preocupas por el, entonces lo harás?

-ya sabes que lo haré no se porque me vienes con todo ese psicoanálisis….antes de ir hacia el podrías acomodarme el brazo?- dijo la chica como si nada mientras se ponía en posición- creo que se me ha zafado

Como si fuese algo de todos los días el damphire acomodo el brazo, todos oyeron el leve crujir del hombro de Catherine al ser colocado en su posición original y pese a ello la chica no dio ningún quejido o sonido de dolor

- gracias y se acerco al damphire hasta verlo con esa mirada típicamente snape- si alguien se entera que estoy enamorada……

-lo se, me mataras lentamente- dijo el damphire – aunque no veo el porque te avergüenzas, lo amas, el a ti y que?, ustedes son libres para hacerlo-dijo mas triste

-es solo que tal vez nunca podamos ser felices, lo presiento-dijo distraídamente al chica y entonces comenzó a correr hacia harry que ya estaba casi delante de red dead, dejando a todos los que habían escuchado con los ojos abiertos, que tiempo de chicos eran esos?- Harry- grito la chica pero fue ignorada por el moreno quien seguía con la mirada perdida hasta detenerse frente a red dead

Harry se fijo en el rostro asustado de read dead y no era para menos , había expulsado una energía tremenda muy poderosa, levanto la varita para decir esa maldición que tanta veces le habían mandado a el y por primera ocasión deseaba matar a alguien

Dentro de la mente de harry había una voz que el susurraba , _mátalo_, el realmente quería hacerlo, quería ver muerto a read dead, darle ese dolor que tanto le había dado a el y a su madre, quería, después de matarlo, destrozarlo, sentir la sangre en sus manos, sentir como el calor del cuerpo de read dead lo abandonaba

Levanto al manos con una cruel mascara de maldad

-**Avada**…….-dijo con una potente y furica voz ,bajando poco a poco la varita

- detente- dijo Catherine corriendo hasta el y abrazándolo por detrás, de la cintura- que estas haciendo harry?... Detente , tu no eres así

Una pequeña luz se hizo en la mente de harry y pedía que se detuviera, que era esa voz, era suave, la voz que quería ver muerto a read dead, gritaba para hacerse oír a través de el pedido de esa chica

-debo matarlo- dijo harry con una voz rasposa llena de dolor- quiero hacerle el mismo daño que le ha hecho a mi madre y a mi

-crees que matarlo seria la solución?- le espeto cat- el matarlo no devolverá a tus abuelos a la vida

-pero me provocara un place increíble _el poder matarlo_- dijo testarudo harry sin dejar de ver a ese bastardo y sin darse cuenta que había comenzado a habla r en parcel

- _la muerte seria un camino fácil para el_- le dijo Catherine al tiempo que dejaba de abrazarlo y se ponía delante de el- no se tu pero yo quiero que sufra yo quiero que sepa como los dementores acaban con su alma poco a poco

- pero yo- dijo harry moviendo la cabeza tratando de que la voz que quería decir al maldición se callara- no puedo…. -decía suplicante-… no puedo dejarlo vivir…….

- Harry - Catherine supo de la lucha interna que el chico libraba pero como ayudarlo como calmar ese dolor que se le veía en los ojos que poco a poco volvían a ser esas esmeraldas que tanto amaba la chica?

No lo pensó mucho a decir verdad, ella quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo, entonces se acerco a harry y poniéndole las manos alrededor del cuello lo beso con infinita ternura

Ella jamás había besado así, pero sabia que lo haría por el, beso con delicadeza los labios del chico mientras este, con los ojos abiertos contemplaba con incrédulo lo que hacia la pelirroja, después poco a poco, se rindió ante tal beso y bajando la varita tomo de la cintura a la chica estrechándola contra si fuertemente cerrando los ojos

Unas suaves ondas rojas empezaron a fluir de harry uniéndose a unas verdes que salían de algún punto entre ellos, ambas energías se dispersaron por todo el lugar, llevando a la pareja al centro de la calle por la fuerza de las energías, estaban ahora en medio de toda la gente

- que diablos- dijo ron llegando con Julián tocándose el labio que tenia partido- que esta pasando

-acabaron con todos?- pregunto julian escuetamente mientras draco y hermione llegaban hasta ellos-

- todos han sido detenidos- dijo hermione- escaparon algunas criaturas obscuras pero no creo que importe mucho- dijo al chica mirando al escena ante si- tuve miedo de que harry perdiera el control

- pero yo lo veo mas tranquilo que nunca- dijo ron con aun mirada maliciosa y de repente abrió mucho los ojos- diablos…. red dead

Todos se giraron a ver a Red Dead levantar su espada y tratar de atacar a los jóvenes que enzarzados en ese tierno abrazo no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba

Pero hermione fue mas rápida que incluso julian ,ya que en cuestión de segundos, se agacho, sacando una daga del traje de ron lo aventó con una elegancia propia de ella

La daga acertó justo en el pecho mientras que la espada de Dead caía en un ruido sordo, haciendo que la pareja se separara y volteara algo extrañada hasta donde antes estaba read dead quien ahora estaba temblando con una daga clavada en el cetro del pecho

-el centro?- dijo draco algo confundido- porque no le diste en el corazón

- antes de matarlo, quiero decirle algo a ese bastardo- dijo al chica corriendo a donde estaban los demás

Read dead se desangraba rápidamente, harry tenía tomada de la mano a Catherine mientras esta miraba con desprecio el rostro crispado de read dead

-malditos- dijo red dead atragantándose con algo de sangre- vamos mátenme ya, que están esperando donde carajos esta su estupida compasión

- oh morirás- dijo julian cruelmente- que eso no te preocupes, pero antes de morir, debes de conocer algunas cosas

- que diablos pueden decirme ustedes- dijo read dead

-lo ultimo que oirás en tu vid me parece- dijo harry con desden

Entonces ron se acerco a el y sacando un pequeño estuche lo abrió y con al mano agrando aquello que tenia ahí

-Esa es una carta de scarlet cierto?-dijo dead con la voz rasposa, reconociendo la letra

- si lo es pero estoy seguro que no sabes su contenido- dijo ron con enojo- en ella escribió parte de su vida, y claro esta hablo de t i y de la relación que sostuvieron

- que tiene que ver eso- espeto dead con menos fuerzas de las que aparentaba

- pues que antes de morir debes de saber algo- le dijo ron viéndolo con desprecio- en una de sus aventuras contigo, Catherine dio a luz a un hijo tuyo. ..Una niña de ser precisos

- una niña?- dijo Sebastián confundido- eso es mentira ella nunca me dijo nada

- por el amor a merlín- dijo cat furiosa- como diablos ella te iba a decir algo cuando ambos eran los lideres de eternity

- que paso?- dijo con dificultad red dead sentía como su vida iba acabando

- lo que haría cualquiera de ustedes- dijo ron con desprecio- abandono a la niña , la dejo en un orfanato muggle y jamás la volvió a ver, eso si , lo único que hizo por ella fue darle el nombre………Violeta

Violeta?, ese nombre le sonaba de algo

- te acuerdas o no es así bastardo?- dijo harry con al furia que sintió cuando todos se enteraron del contendió de la carta de scarlet, una de esas tardes de ensayo ,cuando nadie mas estaba con ellos, - esa pequeña niña que intentaron matar cuando atacaron el internado era su hija, trataste de matar a tu propia hija ,sucia rata

Red dead abrió los ojos de la impresión, si ,había visto la fotografía de la niña cuando iban a atacar el internado, porque la niña tenía un lazo con potter que nadie mas descubrió, después de eso, la pequeña desapareció, la habría matado

- ella murió?- dijo read dead con un esfuerzo enorme

- eso tu nunca los sabrás, ese es el cruel castigo que mereces- dijo hermione con desprecio- otra cosa mas, en lo futuro tendrás un hijo nuevamente esta vez por parte de mi prima helena, pero de una vez te digo, que ese bebe jamás sabrá quien es su padre, tu nombre jamás será mencionado, y nadie sabrá que exististe, de eso me encargare yo misma, todos tus esfuerzos no valieron de nada, al final, ni tu familia te recordara, pero alégrate, ni tus hijos sabrán el bastardo que es su padre……

Sebastián no dijo nada, el en realidad no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, no tenia ningún remordimiento, el sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto así que nadie vendría a darles clases de moral, lo único que lamentaba es no haberse dado cuenta de que había tenido una hija, tal vez….. no era tonto pensar en un tal vez

Entonces fijo su mirada en los espías frente a el, viéndolos y sintiendo el odio de saberse vencido , de no saber que pasaría con al guerra quien ganaría

Confiaba que el lado obscuro lo hiciera aunque nunca podría ver eso

-los odio a todos ustedes, malditos sean, ojala que nunca puedan ser felices- dijo en su ultimo suspiro y sus ojos perdieron su brillo

Red dead había muerto

Los espías contemplaron a su enemigo con una mueca de compasión y enfado, a pesar de todo tenían que reconocérselo, red dead había seguido sus ideales hasta el final sin importarle nada mas, el fue perseverante aunque al final, eso lo llevo a la muerte

-debemos darnos prisa- dijo julian viendo su reloj mientras se revolvía el cabello- ya casi es media noche, los animales deban de estar ya alla con nuestras cosas

- entonces- dijo ron dubitativo- Plan B?

-plan B- dijo hermione mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de red dead para cerrarle los ojos y haciendo una rápida oración en su mente- supongo que al menos podríamos hacer que este bien enterrado no?

Los demás asintieron

-quien lo tomara?- dijo entonces cat mientras comenzaba a ver alrededor de los cuerpos caídos y se sujetaba el brazo sin ninguna mueca de dolor

- creo que lo primero es encargarnos de los espectadores- dijo draco moviendo las manos, a su vez Catherine lo hizo con algo de dificultad, de inmediato las barreras desaparecieron y todos los que habían sido protegidos podían moverse de ese lugar

De inmediato se acercaron a los espías los cuales seguían frente al cuerpo de red dead, se quedaron en un respetuoso peor tenso silencio

-que van a hacer ahora jóvenes- dijo el director amablemente , como si no hubiera varios cadáveres en todo hosmeade

-nuestros planes están todavía en marcha señor- dijo julian sin verlo pues estaba sacando algunas cosas de su traje de espía, una pequeña botella y unas tijeras- debemos marcharnos de aquí

- pero se irán? A pesar de todo esto?- dijo lily algo contrariada- podrían quedarse un poco mas, a mi me gustaría conocerlos ahora que sabemos que bueno…….

Harry miro a su madre con un deje de melancolía y dolor que todos pudieron notar Catherine lo vio por un instante pero desvió al mirada sabía que era incomodo para el chico

- nadie mas que yo quisiera poder quedarme- dijo harry- daría mi vida por poder pasar unas horas en este lugar-dijo harry apretando los puños con fuerza- pero tenemos …tengo una guerra en mi tiempo y no podemos quedarnos aunque ese sea mi deseo

-no te pongas triste- le dio sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro- cuando nazcas nos divertiremos todos juntos

Harry no dijo nada solo agacho la mirada para que no pudieran ver esa traicionera lagrima que estaba a punto de salir

- lamentablemente- dijo hermione mirando al director mientras ante la mirada sorprendida de todos se cortaba unos cuantos cabellos con ayuda de unas pequeñas tijeras- no podemos permitir que ustedes nos recuerden o que tengan conocimiento de las cosas que aquí se hablaron

- pero porque- replico james- nosotros no diríamos nunca nada, podemos hacer un voto inquebrantable

- no desconfiamos de ustedes- dijo draco- bueno, no de todos en realidad- dijo viendo a su padre quien lo miraba con un odio marcado en sus ojos plata, pero aun así no tenemos permitido que sucedes conozcan su futuro, puesto que podría cambiar el nuestro

-entonces- dijo remus- que van a hacer

- no se preocupen por ello- les dijo ron mientras el arrojaba sus cabellos al recipiente de vidrio que como todos los espías había sacado de entre sus ropas- ustedes no sufrirán nada

- ahora si me permiten- dijo hermione una vez que el liquido de ese frasquito cambio de color saco un pequeño control remoto- yo solucionare ese pequeño problema

Severus entonces se acerco a Catherine y se le quedo viendo fijamente

-es cierto lo que dijiste?- dijo simplemente en un tono de voz neutro

-si- le dijo al chica con decisión lanzándole esa mirada que solo un snape puede dar, esa que hacia temblar a sus alumnos- soy tu hija

-y estas con ese?- dijo señalando a harry el chico se puso colorado de repente

Cat se sorprendió de la pregunta de su padre, pues jamás pensó que el le diría algo así, se dijo, que tal vez era por la edad que tenía su padre

- es mi novio- dijo cat sin dejar de ver a su padre- y si , ya tuvimos esta platica y no, no me ha hechizado, simplemente, hay algo en los potter que nos vuelven locas a las pelirrojas- dijo guiñándole el ojo a lily esta se rió alegremente

Severus le dirigió una mirada dura a harry, esa mirada que perfeccionaría con el paso del tiempo

- dime que al menos saco algo de lily- dijo severus con un serio con un tono de voz

Se oyó el, _hey_, indignado de james y un resoplido por parte de sirius mientras que remus y lily se contenían las ganas de reír

- si digamos que es la mezcla perfecta de ambos- dijo cat viendo a harry y este el alargo la mano entrelazando ambas

-Las 11:40 chicos- dijo julian- debemos hacerlo ya o no llegaremos a tiempo al portal

-muy bien- dijo cat y después el dijo a severus- te veré en el futuro padre

Harry y los demás sacaron unos lentes obscuros cada uno que se colocaron con tranquilidad

- eh chicos, es de noche aquí- dijo sirius-porque llevan eso

Sin embargo severus y lily los vieron asombrados y conteniendo las ganas de gritar, harry vio a sus madre y supo al verla, que ella había entendido todo, el asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-no se porque- dijo draco acercándose al director- pero siento que usted tiene que conocer esto, la verdad, confió en usted y le diré que nunca nadie debe de saber lo que ha pasado aquí- el director asintió y se coloco los lentes aun sin saber bien a bien que pasaría

- tu entiende s algo moony?- le dijo james a remus mientras este negaba con al cabeza

- y bien donde esta?- dijo julian a hermione

-en base a los archivos de gamma y de algunas modificaciones de mi propia cuenta , lo hice , fue un reto porque son muchas personas , pero al fin lo conseguí- y señalo hacia el escenario

- bien hermi- dijo ron con toda la calma que pudo- se que eres inteligente y todo eso, pero a veces incluso tu me das miedo, puedes decirnos donde esta eso?

- esta allí mismo ronald-dijo con fastidio hermione- las luces que hemos estado usando en el escenario

- las luces?- dijo ron asombrado- vaya eres buena- dijo comprendiéndolo

- bien quien lo hará, Julián?- dijo harry- creo que eres el indicado

- de acuerdo – dio el chico- a unas ultimas palabras?

-Me gustaría luchar contigo Robin……- dijo cat con una sonrisa pero sin tratar de ver a nadie, no sabía cuando borraría el hechizo así que no quería arriesgarse- has sido una buena fuente de inspiración para mi, y no te preocupes yo cuidare de Harry…. Padre..-dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a severus, el cual le correspondió, no necesitaban decirse mas

-padre-dijo draco dirigiéndose a lucius- quiero que sepas, aunque por muy poco tiempo, que soy y seré feliz, porque no soy esclavo ni sirviente de un estupido loco, que tengo una hermosa mujer, una sangre sucia-dijo sin ningún tipo de desden en la voz- a la que amo y me ama- tomo a hermione de la mano izquierda y entonces pasando su propia mano por el dedo anular izquierdo de la chica y ahí apareció un bello anillo, que seguramente había estado escondido con magia- además me casare con ella

-ese es el anillo de los malfoy- dijo lucius lívido de ira- no puedes dárselo a una sangre sucia

- no, este es el anillo que los malfoy le dan a la mujer con la que van a casarse- dijo draco- y esa es hermione, porque ella me ama a pesar de todo el daño que en el pasado el hice, y yo la amo como nunca pensé que podía amara a alguien

-te vas a arrepentir de esto- dijo lucius- me encargare de que no nazcas

-ja- dijo draco con desden- como podrías evitarlo?, lo quieras o no necesitas un heredero, porque crees que no te he dicho el nombre de madre?, naceré lucius , aunque no lo desees y podrás verme como defensor del lado de la luz

Ron, julian y hermione no quisieron de decir nada mas pues se habían sorprendido de la forma en que draco había defendido su relación con hermione

-adiós…… mama…..papa……- dijo harry viendo a sus padres los cuales estaban juntos, lily había empezado a llorar, suavemente , dolida por la perdida pero sabiendo que no había nada mas que hacer-algún día volveremos a vernos…… chicos es hora- dijo harry

Entonces hermione acciono el control que tenia en las manos, de inmediato los reflectores que habían en el escenario se giraron hacia donde estaban todos los espectadores, con los espías incluidos y se encendieron lanzándoles a todos una potente y poderosa luz blanca

El director se quedo asombrado, todos después de que luz desapareció se veían perdidos, como idos

- ustedes no recordaran lo que aquí se ha dicho, no recordaran nada de que venimos del futuro y nada de que eso con lleva, pensaran que hemos muerto en el ataque ya que verán nuestros cuerpos, el enemigo vino y los protegimos pero hemos perecido en la batalla, también hago con esto un hechizo, poco a poco ustedes y los involucrados en esto olvidaran nuestro recuerdo, e forma gradual y a plazo de un año ni siquiera recordaran que nos hemos visto alguna vez , todos recordaran, una enorme explosión una luz brillante y poco a poco despertaran, en un lapso de 5 minutos a partir de ahora – y trono los dedos

- un excelente hechizo- dijo el director

- confiamos en usted- dijo julian gravemente- no rompa la promesa que hemos hecho- dijo acercándose a uno de los cuerpos de los caídos dándole la poción que había preparado, bajo el había una replica exacta de julian, después el chico le dio otra poción y la figura se convirtió en brad

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, en el caso de harry este había tomado el cadáver de read dead al administrarle ambas pociones

- debemos darnos prisa- dijo ron viendo su reloj una vez que un Taylor muerto yacía en el suelo-

- nos quedan 8 minutos-dijo draco acomodando su cuerpo falso cerca del de hermione

- vamonos de aquí- dijo cat mirando que su cuerpo no quedara en una forma desagradable-

-cuídelos señor- le dijo harry al tiempo que dejaba a read dead en el suelo- nos vemos en el futuro

-el futuro se ve interesante jóvenes- dijo albus- cuídense y que estén bien

Después de dirigirles miradas a las personas que yacían inconcientes, los chicos se marcharon de ahí con pena en el corazón sabiendo que a algunos de ellos jamás los volteriana ver

Albus se acomodaría en el suelo para simular también la muerte de los chicos, pero cuando estaba acostándose, sintió algo roto cerca de el, unos lentes casi iguales a los de los chicos, pero estos estaban rotos por algún motivo, alguien mas sabia de ello?, porque estaban esos lentes obscuros ahí, los reviso y de un lado había dos letras DS que significarían?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto los espías habían aparecido en el bosque, estaban contando los minutos en el que el portal aparecería, pudieron ver a sus animales alo lejos los cuales los recibieron con un coro de sonidos excitados, estaban ansiosos por volver a su tiempo

-esta a punto- dijo Julián

Y efectivamente una pequeña puerta apareció en ese lugar, los primeros ne pasara fueron los animales los cuales pasaron sin temor

- es hora- dijo ron entrando

Todos fueron pasando poco a poco, julian seguido de draco y hermione, Catherine tomo la cadena entre sus manos sosteniendo así la ambrosia

-vamos- dijo cat con un extraño presentimiento en el corazón, es hora , dijo tomando las manos de harry y entrando juntos a la puerta

En tanto que todos en hosmeade estaban ya despiertos y en un profundo silencio habían rodeado los seis cuerpos que yacían en el suelo

-están muertos?????-dijo una voz anónima haciendo al pregunta que todos querían evitar

Lily no aguanto mas, se hecho a los brazos de james y comenzó a llorar ,james, seguía con la mirada fija en jack quien con los ojos cerrados tenía una mueca de paz

Los espía sintieron en el preciso momento en que cruzaron la puerta que los llevaría a su tiempo que algo estaba mal, ya que se estaban tardando mucho en llegar, ya que podían ver el tiempo, como si fuera una película puesta en cámara rápida, algunas escenas se detenían como la que estaban viendo en ese momento

Como si estuvieran ahí, pudieron ver un día frió y triste muchísimas personas estaban en el cementerio de hosmeade, lily y los merodeadores, además de un escondido severus, todos vestidos de negro , estaban ne primer a fila, lily llorando y los chicos en un respetuosos silencio, frente a ellos una hermosa estatua de una mujer alada en piedra y una placa con sus nombres

Albus dumbledore al frente de todos y con voz solemne estaba diciendo

-El día de hoy es un día oscuro y triste hoy despedimos a unos valientes jóvenes que sacrificaron su vida…..- decía con dolor y los espías pudieron ver como la gente sufría e incluso pudieron sentir su dolor, a harry el partió el alma ver el sufrimiento de su madre y su padre, cat sintió como severus aguantaba las ganas de llorar y que sirius se secaba aquellas que trataban de salir

Y entonces una luz verde inundo todo y después de eso la oscuridad

Catherine recupero la conciencia, se garro la cabeza y se levanto poco a poco y busco a los demás con la mirada sorprendiéndose de lo que veía

Era una estancia cómoda y elegante, era una hermosa casa, grande y se sentía un ambiente cálido

La chica sujeto al varita con fuerza, confundida del porque había aparecido en otro lugar que no fuera la central de DS, lo primero era salir de allí, no podía localizar a harry o a los demás entonces debería salir antes de que alguien al viera, después buscar a los demás, la chica camino con sigilo a la puerta percatándose de que en esa casa había un extraño silencio, bueno tal vez no hubiera nadie mas

- cariño donde estas?- dijo una voz grave desde algún punto del segundo piso

-Catherine busco rápido donde esconderse pero no fue demasiado rápida pues antes de que pudiera esconderse vio algo que la dejo paralizada

Era draco, bueno no el draco que ella conocía, este se veía mayor, tanto su cara como su cuerpo se veía mas maduro, la belleza que poseía draco en su tiempo se había incrementado tanto, que incluso ella no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por ese chico

- draco eres tu?- dijo la chica- tal vez me mandaron al futuro por error

Pero ese draco al ignoro por completo simplemente comenzó a caminar como buscando algo

-cielo- decía el chico, caminando hacia los salones, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa color azul, se iba acomodando una corbata al cuello

Catherine supuso que no podía verle, y al igual que con la visión del cementerio era solo un esbozo del futuro, aun así se le hizo raro que no hubiera nada mas, con una sonrisilla maliciosa siguió a draco, para ver, seguramente a hermione dentro de unos años, como se iba a divertir con ello

El ruido de unas pisadas hizo que ambos voltearan hacia donde llegaban dos figuras pequeñas, a decir verdad no sabía que eran ya que estaban cubiertos de cabo a rabo con unas túnicas negras las dos de la misma estatura

-dile que es su turno de ser un dementor- dijo una pequeña voz mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho mientras llegaba hasta donde estaba draco

- no creen que en realidad es demasiado tarde para que sigan jugando a esto?- dijo draco agachándose a la altura de ambas figuras y acariciándoles las cabezas cubiertas?

- no- dijeron simplemente ambas figuras a coro

- además nuestro papa nos deja desvelarnos- dijo la otra pequeña figura

-les recuerdo que yo soy su padre- les dijo draco con una mirada un poco severa- y quedamos que no le dirían a nadie que los dejo desvelarse un poco, su madre me mataría si se entera

-tu eres el tío draco- dijo la primera figurita descruzado sus brazos

- no , yo soy su padre, niños ya habíamos aclarado esa situación- dijo draco con una mirada de pena a los niños

Entonces la segunda figura se acerco a draco y levantando su bracitos le agarro el rostro y se lo pego a la cara

-eres….el…..tío…..draco- dijo como si quisiera hacerle entender eso

- niños siguen jugando?- se oyó entonces una voz desde las escaleras al parecer iba bajándolas poco a poco

-estamos con el tío draco – dijeron a coro con una voz suave y falsamente inocente

Entonces para asombro de Catherine la que iba bajando las escaleras, no era hermione como ella pensaba, sino, ella misma

Se veía mas mayor ,su figura era mas madura y las curvas que tenia la hicieron sonreír arrogante, el cabello estaba sujeto en un moño elegante y llevaba un vestido verde botella elegante y que le quedaba con un guante iba abrochándose los aretes

- cariño todavía no te pones el saco?- dijo esa Catherine mientras se acercaba a draco y le empezaba a acomodar la corbata

-estaba hablando con los niños- dijo draco- siguen sin entender que yo soy su padre

-ya sabes como son los gemelos- le dijo Catherine como toda respuesta y a continuación para asombro total de Catherine le dio un beso en los labios fuerte a draco quien lo tomo como si eso pasara siempre- además esta situación es nueva para ellos, tienen 4 años, para ellos su padre, tiene cabello negro y ojos verdes y tu eres solo el tío draco

- me molesta mucho esta situación – le dijo draco con un puchero- yo soy el padre de esos niños

- pues a menos que les digas que engañe a su padre y estoy enamorada de su tío draco no veo como les harás entender son tan cabezotas como tu

Una impresionada Catherine se quedo con los ojos abiertos, se apoyo contra la pared , estaba temblorosa, eso era imposible, ella estaba con draco?

Tenia hijos con el?

Donde demonios estaba harry?

Hermione?

A donde diablos había ido a parar?

_**Continuara………………………**_

Holas perdón por la tardanza pero creo que con al extensión de este cap, se compensa no?, tenia que pasar muchas cosas, lo de sirius, lo los padres de lily , lo de lucius, los ataques, las despedidas y esto, son muchísimas cosas

Antes d e nada les quiero decir como regalo, esta ultima escena es verdad, nada de un sueño guajiro, pero la continuación se ver a ne el prox capitulo

Ahora si ya empiécenme a aventar tomates

-----segundos después------

Cherry toma las caja s y cajas de tomates que le fueron aventados y las coloca a un lado

----

Bien , pero no se preocupen que ya saben como soy yo, jamás dejaría a mis parejas favoritas separadas pero eso es para que piensen ustedes, porque esta pasando eso?, en fin el próximo capitulo tendrá más acción y al fin draco se vera con su padre y con el lado oscuro

Madre mía, 199 pag, felicidades si las has leído todas de una sola vez, este capitulo ser ale mas largo, ya que quería terminar con los merodeadores en este cap, el siguiente será mas normalito., me tarde pero este vale por dos actualizaciones no?

Para todas aquellas que querían el embarazado de hermi y draco, pues todavía no es tiempo, pero al menos ya hablaron de el, les gusto el nombre del hijo de draco?,

Díganme como les cayeron los abuelos potter y los evans, se los imaginaban así?, siempre pensé que los abuelos maternos de harry habían muerto antes de que el naciera, porque no hay nada sobre ellos, e incluso petunia nunca los menciona, puse un pequeño cameo de vernon jejeje

Los celos de harry y el pobre de sirius, no se preocupen fans de severus, sirius y remus, ellos también tendrán su pareja solo que tendrán que esperar un poco

Les gusto el acercamiento cat y severus?, si o no?

Dos ultimas cosas, la chica que me había pedido al canción de Tokio hotel, ahí esta espero que sea de tu agrado, ya saben que si hay alguna canción que les guste y la quieran ver en los capítulos solo tiene que mandarme el nombre y quien la canta y si quieren y de preferencia díganme quien quieren que la cante, porque luego que tal si se la pongo a alguien que no quieren y luego me mandan mas tomates

Y otra cosa, una chica me había mandado un review , como siempre los leo y me emociono cuando me los mandan pues yo recibo de todo criticas constructivas, jaladas de oreja por la ortografía y también muchas flores que alegran mi vid a jejeje gracias por sus reviews

Bueno, esta chica me decía que de repente sentía que cat estaba tomando mas protagonismo y he de decir que es cierto, pero todo tiene un porque que se vera mas adelante, no es que ella sea la protagonista, pero ella tiene un peso grande en la historia como ya se había empezado a hablar de esto, he tratado de nivelar las parejas principales en este caso hermione y draco y harry y cat para que no se vea tanto de una y nada de la otra espero conseguirlo, me encanta que me manden esos reviews , de todo tipo ya saben porque eso significa que están siguiendo al historia y que realmente están involucrados en ella

Ya mate a read dead y solo falta red sky para terminar con eternity, alguien sabe donde esta esa chica? Hace tiempo que no la veo jejeje

Muchas gracias aquellas q e me han echado porras con lo de mi enfermedad, les diré que ya estoy saliendo, y que me siento mucho mejor, ahora solo me tomo una pastilla en lugar de las 14 que eran diarias, así que ya voy saliendo del hoyo, mucha s gracia s por su apoyo y por las porras que me dan gracias en serio, yo solo busco entretenerlas con esta historia y me halaga que se preocupen por mi

Faltan menos de 5 cap para que este año acabe y sigue la segunda y ultima temporada del fin que ya tiene nombre

Tambores por favor

Juegos de Pasión

Será mas fuerte, con mas acción mas muertes peor no digo mas o sabrán el final de esta temporada ya si como JK yo ya tengo el ultimo cap escrito o al menos lo que se que va a pasar jejejeje

Bueno ya saben espero sus reviews flore s tomates espero escribir pronto y díganme todas las dudas y lo que les pareció este capitulo ok?

En el próximo el esperado lime de harry y cat hasta que le van a poner jejeje

Nos veremos pronto

Cherry

Avances del próximo capitulo

- fue mi culpa….

-suelta a julian?

- nos engañaron, nos mintieron………

- así que esto es la ambrosia?

- a mi me parece gelatina

-solo nos falta el grial

-necesitamos ve r al oráculo

-Feliz san Valentín

-te amo

-mi padre quiere que vaya con el y que te lleve conmigo

- oye draco tu en verdad amas a hermione?

-pero es peligroso no quiero que vayas

- quiero hacer el amor contigo harry………

-como osas hablarle así al lord?

-hablas parcel?

- quiere s luchar conmigo bellatrix?

-el estupido de potter cree en mi amor pero yo en lo único que creo es en el poder

-espero que no te hayas revolcado con esa sangre sucia

- Catherine y yo estamos juntos padre….

-necesito una prueba tuya….necesito que me entregues a peter petigrew

-debo de ir a valquia, no puedo tolerar seguir sin información de mi padre

-es el hombre que desgracio mi vida…….James potter

- bien hagamos lo del diario harry ya no puedo aguantar mas……

- es ella ,ella es mi amada……….

-padre que te he dicho de ir a beber sangre de mis invitados?

-ella estaba enamorada de mi peor yo no sabia que era el amor en esa época por eso

ella esta en eternity

- vamos james, hace ya casi un año que ella desapareció deberías salir

- ese bar se ve prometedor, mira los ojos de esa chica

-con ustedes……. Robin………..

-es ella es lily?...

-es hora del ataque thunder raven, espérame en casa

- una emboscada

- donde estoy?...

-vives con severus snape?

-mañana partimos a tortuga en busca del oráculo y del grial

El próximo capitulo será: capitulo 25: Charlas de padres a hijos , el camino que elegí

Mándenme un review por favor son el alimento del escritor recuerden que

Un review al día da sabor y alegría

(\/)   
('.')   
(")(")


	26. Cap25: Charlas de padres a hijos

Las canciones de este capitulo por orden de aparición serán:

Britney Spears- I´m slave 4 you

Café Tacvba-Eres

La quinta estación-Algo mas

Café Tacvba con Celso piña -Aunque no sea conmigo

**Capitulo**** 25: Charlas de padres a hijos , el camino que elegí**

_Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno en padre, del mismo modo en que tener un piano no lo vuelve pianista._

_Michael Levine__(1954-?) Escritor y hombre de negocios estadounidense._

Catherine estaba delante de la estancia pasmada, totalmente incrédula, que diablos hacia ella con draco ahí?, bueno Draco estaba guapísimo, eso ni se dudaba, pero ella sabia, muy dentro, que no iba a dejar a harry y tener hijos con otro así nada mas, y entonces porque diablos seguía su "yo" del futuro tan campante delante de ese draco arreglándole la corbata

-ya esta listo-decía esa Catherine al chico- no puede ser posible que después de tanto tiempo aun tenga que arreglarte la corbata

- no lo digas así que lo haces ver como si tuviéramos cincuenta- dijo draco- además ya sabes que yo soy algo despistado- dijo con un sonrisa brillante

- si lo sabré yo- dijo cat con una mueca- mira en el problema en el que nos has metido ,y apúrate, no tardan en llegar a los demás

-cumplieron su amenaza?- dijo draco con un suspiro

- y no solo ellos- dijo esa Catherine afortunadamente dobby y winki son estupendos limpiando o nos dejarían la casa hecha un desastre

-se están pasando dos pueblos - dijo draco un poco molesto- justo hoy…..

-bueno- dijo cat algo culpable- creo que es en parte nuestra culpa no querido?

-jo, mía no es, yo me lavo las manos por completo- dijo draco en un mueca burlona nada propia de el- tu les has dado muchas libertades a esos renacuajos

- y mira todo lo que paso- dijo Catherine- las hormonas me están matando

- ya ,ya tranquila mi amor – dijo draco- ya pasara de acuerdo?, tu solo respira y ya veras que pronto se harán a la idea

Entonces se oyó el timbre de la puerta principal

- déjalo dobby- dijo al chica al aire ya voy yo y después murmuro en voz baja- malditas hormonas

Catherine se siguió a si misma mientras abría la puerta, y cuando se parto para dejar pasar a quienes tocaban no pudo mas que sorprenderse

Eran harry y hermione juntos y tomados de las manos

Harry llevaba un elegante smoking color negro con una corbata mientras que hermione se veía hermosa con un vestido precioso de color marfil

A Catherine se le retorció el estomago al ver como estaban esos dos agarrados y de hecho esperaba que alguien en algún momento saltara y dijera "sorpresa" que todo había sido una broma, pero una vez mas, eso no paso por mucho que se esforzó en desearlo

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que ambas parejas seguían hablando entre si

- fue mi culpa….-decía su "yo" del futuro- si les hubiera dicho antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado y no tendríamos que pasar estos momentos tan incómodos

-no te preocupes- dijo el harry del futuro el cual también se veía atractivo, su cabello parecía un poco mas ordenado dándole esa apariencia sofisticada que nunca había visto en el, su cuerpo había madurado y tenia unos hombros impresionantes debajo de el smoking se adivinaba la promesa de un cuerpo escultural, pero lo que mas le sorprendió a cat fue que ese harry no llevaba gafas y sus ojos verdes brillaban mas que nunca hipnotizándola- se que estas haciendo todo lo posible no te esfuerces mas

-ya , ya- dijo cat un poco molesta- si somos la burla de toda la organización

- no de hecho les parece un poco atrevido- dijo la hermione del futuro la cual se veía muy bella, su cabello lo llevaba un poco mas corto del habitual, la belleza en la que se había trasformado, no hacia duda que cuando caminaba, muchos hombres la voltearían a ver- el saber que has dejado a tu esposo por el mió y que yo he tomado el tuyo les parece algo estupendo, lo que mejor se lo llevan son ellos dos- dijo señalando a draco y harry- los ven como todos unos sementales……

-si serán, no comprenden lo complicado del asunto?- dijo esa Catherine y se sujeto al sillón

Draco preocupado se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos

- estas bien cariño?- dijo preocupado

-ok esto si me parece raro- dijo hermione mirando a harry- lo siento cielo, pero ya sabes, es raro…….

-lo se, no te preocupes debemos adecuarnos a esto- dijo harry besándola en los labios

-no hagan eso- dijo la pelirroja del futuro- me va a dar arcadas

La Catherine del pasado no estuvo mas de acuerdo, como diablos harry besaba a hermione en su cara?, dios no había respeto, ella lo amaba y el se lo pagaba así?, lo primero que haría después de llegar a su tiempo, si es que conseguía hacerlo, seria darle una maldición a harry y largarse un tiempo de allí, el saber que su futuro no era nada lo esperado la ponía mal

Y realmente no quería seguir allí viendo ese futuro tan, bueno, no sabia porque, pero de lo que estaba conciente era que no le gustaba estar allí

- y los niños?- dijo draco para quitar un poco el ambiente

-los dejamos con luna- dijo hermione- nos pareció algo incomodo que vieran esto-dijo señalándose a ella misma y al pelinegro- y bueno, vendrán con ellos

Entonces el sonido de la chimenea los saco a todos de sus cavilaciones, al instante, unos pequeños relámpagos llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos y empezaron a correr por toda al estancia

- mama, papa- grito un pequeño chico de 6 años – aferrandose a la pierna de draco mientras luna le entregaba a hermione una bebe de un año y medio- porque no podemos dormir en casa?- dijo viendo hacia hermione

La castaña se acerco a el y de rodillas le acaricio suavemente el rubio cabello del chico, haciendo claramente de este, un legitimo malfoy

-tu padre, el tío ron y el tío harry van a salir esta noche y tu tía cat, tu tía luna y yo iremos con ellos

-pero ellos si pueden estar en casa- dijo el chico ofendido señalando hacia la escalera donde los dos niños de túnicas negras estaban sentados en las escaleras, estos al verse descubiertos corrieron hacia los demás

-Orión- dijo harry con un voz algo triste-tienes que….

-déjalo- dijo una luna mucho mas atractiva llegando hasta ellos tenia un abultadísimo vientre e iba vestida con un coqueto vestido de maternidad de color azul, a pesar de su estado cat tenia que apreciar que en verdad luna se había convertido en una atractiva mujer, su ojos azules brillaban con ese brillo que solo la maternidad daba- no lo entenderían………princesas - dijo volteando la cabeza- porque no van a jugar todos alla arriba?, en un momento los buscamos

Un par de niñas, y un niño, todos pelirrojos y vivaces llegaron hasta ellos , ellos estaban entre las edades de 5 y 3 años

Entonces hermione le dio el bebe a Orión quien sostuvo con cuidado a su hermana, y subió con mucho cuidado las escaleras

-mas niños?- dijo en un grito ahogado al Catherine que veía eso con incredulidad- que haremos montar una guardería?- dijo que ya contándolos eran 6 niños

Entonces un ron mucho mas grande, desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, entro hacia la sala, el también se veía soberbio e imponente, su cabello pelirrojo estaba cortado muy corto, dejando que sus rasgos se marcaran y se viera muy duro, su cuerpo estaba mas cargado y había que admitir que su altura impresionaba mucho, era un poco mas alto que draco y harry, en ese momento su expresión cambio para aparecer una mueca de muda incredulidad

-así que es cierto?- dijo con la voz ahogada- todo lo que están diciendo en la central es cierto?

-no se lo que habrán dicho- dijo cat- pero creo que no pueden haberse equivocado mucho

-me voy a Arabia por un par de semanas a firmar un acuerdo y me encuentro con esto?- dijo viendo a las parejas que tenia delante-que diablos paso

-creo que yo podría explicarte eso- dijo una sexta voz desde la puerta, pues el sonido de esta al cerrarse inundo el lugar

-tu- dijo hermione- tu provocaste esto

-en parte fue mi culpa ,si- dijo julian entrando ala sala, se veía mas atractivo que nunca, bueno mucho mas atractivo de lo acostumbrado, para extrañeza de Catherine, este también se veía mas mayor, la verdad es que Catherine se había acostumbrado a verlo joven, nunca había cambiado su aspecto, así que era muy raro verlo así, sus rasgos eran mas maduros, mas fuertes, su cabello era un poco mas largo haciéndole un marco perfecto a su rostro lleno de ángulos y una fuerte quijada, su cuerpo seguía igual atlético y fuerte, llevaba un traje azul y un suéter negro con el cuello vuelto, se veía irresistible, como un playboy millonario- acepto mi parte de culpa de esto

-te voy a matar- dijo la Catherine de esa época avanzando hacia el con firmeza- te voy a enterrar una estaca en medio de tu pecho….voy a- su cara cambio de repente y se cubrió la boca, para acto seguido correr rápidamente al otro lado de la estancia

-va a vomitar…..si eso suele pasar- dijo con al tranquilidad de la joven luna lovegood

-alguien quiere explicarme que diablos pasa aquí?- dijo ron con las manos en las caderas- voy a al agencia entregar ese estupido papeleo y me encuentro con que los camisas blancas me dicen que la mitad de mi equipo ha intercambiado esposas

- bueno yo podría explicártelo-dijo julian sentándose tranquilamente en el sillón

- iré a ver como esta cat- dijo un preocupado draco mientras corría hacia la dirección de la pelirroja

Las expresiones serias de hermione y harry no le auguraban nada bueno a cat, cuando, de repente, sintió que era jalada de ese lugar

- no-suplico - tengo que oír esto- se quejo la chica- tengo que saber porque yo….

Pero fue demasiado tarde, lo que sea que la haya jalado, había ganado esa vez y fue entonces que la chica se vio arrojada bruscamente contra unas baldosas, quedo un poco desorientada al principio, se levanto tambaleante y entonces al enfocar bien pudo ver como sirius tenia sujeto a julian por los hombros

Mientras que harry y ron parecían tratar de detener a severus de lo que sea que quisiesen hacer , hermione estaba en los brazos de draco inconciente, Remus y gamma los veis con impotencia

-suelta a julian- logro decir la chica- que diablos pasa aquí

Su voz ,un poco aguda por algún motivo, hizo que mágicamente todos voltearan a verla

-Catherine- dijo harry y corrió a abrazarla fuertemente- estas bien , me tenias muy preocupado

- cat- dijo severus corriendo a verla y a continuación, aparto a harry con un brusco movimiento y la abrazo también para después apartarla con brusquedad- que diablos hacías que no volvías

-no volvía?- la chica estaba desorientada y no entendía nada de lo que decían los demás

- todos volvieron hace mas de 10 minutos-le explico gamma y empezó a revisar mas mientras el seguía explicando- todos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo con intervalos cada dos segundos, hermione llego y se desmayo, le falta un poco de energía, y tu, tu no aparecías…donde estabas?

-yo…yo..-entonces como un golpe cat recordó todo, entonces había estado en el futuro eso era verdad, porque fue ella y no los demás los que vieron eso?, porque ella?-….no se….no recuerdo nada….-mintió y harry lo noto pudo verlo en su mirada- será mejor que me expliquen mejor porque sirius estaba a punto de golpear a Julian y ustedes dos, dijo señalando a Harry y a severus no parecían querer detenerlo

- nos engañaron, nos mintieron- dijo sirius entonces molesto dirigiéndose a ella, de todos se veía el mas afectado- nos hicieron creer que eran nuestros amigos, nosotros lloramos en su entierro maldita sea, yo llore por………- dijo y tenia las palabras atragantadas, la miro y negó con la cabeza- bueno no importa ya , cierto?, que bueno que llegaron bien de su misión- dijo y entonces se coloco una mascara color cobre- nos veremos después

Remus hizo ademán de seguirlo pero severus lo detuvo con su mano

- déjalo, en esto momentos necesita estar solo- dijo severus- y será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos, hoy hay reunión con la orden-severus se estaba encaminando hacia la salida, mientras se iba colocando la mascara de cobre cuando la voz de Catherine afilada como una daga le llego

-cuando llegue a hogwarts te iré a visitar – dijo la chica- aun tienes que explicarme el porque querías ir a interrumpir nuestra misión

El hombre no dijo nada y salio del lugar seguido de remus quien le dirigió a hermione una mirada llena de pena , esta comenzó a moverse de entre los brazos de draco

- de que me perdí?- dijo la chica al ver a todos con rostros serios

- no de mucho- dijo ron- teníamos comité de bienvenida, pero no creo que sea algo muy difícil de solucionar

-te has desmayado apenas saliste del portal dijo draco acariciando con cuidado el rostro de hermione- me has pegado un susto de muerte

- no te preocupes dragón- dijo hermione con una sonrisa- no te perderé de vista en largo tiempo

Catherine vio ese intercambio cariñoso entre ambos chicos y no podía entender que esa mirada en draco algún día estuviese destinada a ella

- bien entonces consiguieron la ambrosía cierto?- dijo gamma ansiosa

Eso pareció sacar a Catherine de sus pensamientos y asintió con la cabeza , para después sacarse la cadena del cuello donde había estado bien preservada

-así que aquí esta- dijo gamma sacando el objeto y revisándolo tratándolo de abrir- saben la forma de abrir este objeto?-dijo después de un rato colocando el medallón en una mesa, los demás, incluso una repuesta hermione rodeo al mesa, nadie se quería perder esto

-es muy sencillo- le dijo hermione en ese tono sabelotodo que todos conocían a la perfección, ese medallón solo puede abrirse con un hablante de parcel

-un hablante de parcel?- dijo luna y se hecho a reír- que ingenioso y que conveniente para nosotros- entonces….. que esperan ábranlo ya…..

-haces los honores?- dijo Catherine en dirección a harry, la chica aún estaba algo perturbada

Harry asintió y se acerco mas a la mesa colocando las manos en la superficie para quedar cara a cara con este- _ábrete_- susurro en parcel- tengo un deja vu del segundo año….-dijo al levantarse

De inmediato la pequeña serpiente que estaba en el medallón cobro vida y se desenrosco con suavidad del medallón saliéndose de este y llego a parar a un lado, el medallón abrió con un click fuerte y se abrió, una pequeña y brillante luz los ilumino a todos

- así que esto es la ambrosía?- dijo gamma acercándose mas, como los demás a observarlo

Era una sustancia de un color dorado, que era lo que emitía el brillo, era gelatinosa y había una buena cantidad , lo cual los hacia suponer que la apariencia aparentemente delgada del medallón era solo para disfrazar el poderoso contenido de este

- a mi me parece gelatina- dijo ron un poco desilusionado, el esperaba algo mas asombroso

-nunca te confíes de las cosas solo pro su apariencia- le regaño suavemente luna y acaricio un poco la sustancia – ciérrala harry necesito guardarla en un lugar seguro

-_ ciérrate_- susurro este en un suave siseo y la serpiente se enrosco rápidamente en el medallón

-perfecto la misión ha sido cumplida con éxito los felicito, Al hablara con ustedes por la mañana- le dijo luna con una sonrisa llena de jubilo- -solo nos falta el grial

tengo información de que…….

-eso no será necesario- le dijo harry y de entre sus ropas saco el mapa de su abuelo y comenzó a explicarle gamma lo que le había dicho Daniel sobre ello

- ya veo- dijo gamma analizando el escrito- ustedes si son buenos, hacen un estupendo equipo…….. habrá que disponer de todo cuanto antes, creo que lo que dijo Julián de hacerlo para las pascuas es lo mas viable, después todo no queremos sospechas

-será lo mejor- dijo julian – que día es hoy?

-20 de enero- dijo luna- les quedan dos días antes de regresara hogwarts, julian tu tienes que irte mañana

- de acuerdo- dijo el chico- no se ustedes, pero yo necesito una buena ducha y quiero irme ala cama

Todos le sonrieron y asintieron, todos necesitaban un buen descanso después de la aventura que habían tenido

A la mañana siguiente, todos recibieron las felicitaciones de Al, seguidas claro esta, del pago y de los regalos del hombre, estaban satisfechos con el trabajo realizado además de que tenían grandes esperanzas de ganarle a voldemort esta vez , julian se marcho ese día hogwarts y los demás se quedaron a disfrutar de su ultimo día de vacaciones

Después de irse de compras y de pasear un rato, estaban preparados para ir a hogwarts, se montaron en el tren, después de despedirse de los weasleys que habían ido a dejar a ginny, se fueron a un compartimento donde estaba neville, de inmediato ginny se sonrojo lo cual provoco un sonrisa en Catherine, había sido demasiado obvio porque no lo había notado antes?

Catherine mas contenta de lo que había estado antes-tal vez por la perspectiva de un pequeño complot para ayudar a la pequeña pelirroja- se sentó al lado de harry y giro su vista hacia la ventanilla mientras los demás seguían platicando

Luna lovegood llego al poco rato con ese aire de confusión eterna y se sentó al lado de ron quien gustoso hizo un espacio para ella

Neville vio por un momento a todos y dio un pequeño suspiro

- que sucede neville?- le dijo ron al percatarse

- esto parece sacado de un sueño irreal- dijo el gryffindor señalando a todos- miren quien diría que estriamos en un mismo compartimiento con serpientes, y que el príncipe de ellas-señalo a draco- estaría con la mejor amiga de el-chico-que-vivió, es solo que- dijo el chico un poco mas tranquilo- que parece irreal es todo……

-las cosas cambian neville- dijo harry por toda respuesta

-además es algo bueno no?- dijo hermione sonriéndole a draco- hemos hecho al fin lo que el sombrero había tratado de decirnos desde hace mucho tiempo, hacer amistad entre otras casas, eso es todo, creo que todos aquí somos buenos amigos

Neville le dirigió una mirada a todos como sabiendo que había algo detrás de todo ello y después alzo las manos en señal de rendición

- de acuerdo- dijo el chico- ya no diré nada mas, pero ustedes saben que cuentan conmigo para todo verdad?

- lo sabemos-dijo harry- y gracias por tu apoyo neville

- hey para eso estamos lo leones, siempre protegeremos a nuestra manada- dijo sonriendo y Catherine juraría que ginny tuvo que hacer un estupendo autocontrol para no lazarse a sus brazos en ese momento

Después de eso todos se metieron en platicas comunes y tranquilas hablando de quiddich y de la escuela, de las vacaciones y de la tarea que no todos habían terminado

Cuando llegaron a hosmeade donde los esperaban los carruajes tirados por threstrals no todos pudieron subirse a uno solo, así que decidieron dividirse en dos, las chicas en uno y los chicos en otro, así fueron avanzando por el sendero que los llevaría al castillo, los chicos seguían hablando de quiddich pero en el carruaje de las chicas se hablaban otros asuntos de gran importancia

-entonces ginny-dijo luna con esa voz soñadora que ahora todos sabían que era pura farsa- soy yo o neville se esta poniendo cada día mas macizo……..

-de que hablas-Le dijo la pequeña pelirroja con un gritito angustiado- además tu estas con mi hermano no?

-el que este a dieta no me prohíbe ver el menú-dijo como toda respuesta luna

-además no es como si estuviésemos ciegas- dijo hermione- neville ha cambiado mucho desde aquella vez en el tren hace ya seis años, esta madurando y es lógico que su cuerpo también lo haga

- además se esta poniendo mas bueno que el pan- dijo cat maliciosa- ya viste que brazos se le están haciendo?, y no practica quiddich, imagínate que te abracen y que te…

-cat ya no hables así de el- le dijo ginny rojísima

- bueno ya el caso es que- dijo luna- como haremos para que se empareje contigo

-conmigo?- dijo ginny mirando nerviosa a cat

- bien chicas- dijo esta sonriendo a ginny- déjenla en paz, yo ya se lo que haremos y créanme que neville estará con ella antes de una semana………

- nos quitaras la diversión?- dijo hermione a cat

- no nada de eso de hecho- dijo esta- ustedes nos serán de gran ayuda

Ginny observo a la pelirroja que consideraba como su hermana mayor trazar planes con luna y hermione, trago salivan pensando que tal vez no haya sido tan buena idea haber pedido a Catherine el que le ayudara con su querido neville

La cena fue normal incluso dumbledore se veía mas alegre que de costumbre por alguna razón que nadie entendió, después de todo, el director siempre era extraño y su conducta siempre había sido algo, peculiar, así que nadie presto demasiada importancia

Todos se fueron a sus salas comunes , hermione y draco a la torre de premios anuales, y se quedaron en al habitación que había sido de hermione, luca en la parte de abajo, en la chimenea dormía tranquila , al fin en casa

Esa misma noche Catherine daba la contraseña para poder entrar en las habitaciones privadas de Severus Snape el cual ya la esperaba sentado en una butaca de cuero rojo, frente a el, una pequeña mesilla y otra butaca mas con una pequeña taza de te

La chica se acerco a el, ella ya tenia la pijama puesta y se sentó sin ceremonias en la butaca que quedaba enfrente a su padre y viendo la taza de te hizo una mueca

- te?- dijo la chica- sabes que no tomo el te después de las 8 de la noche- saco su varita y transformo esa taza en una copa de brillante vino tinto-mucho mejor- dijo después de saborear el liquido rojo y espeso- y bien vas a comenzar tu o tengo que hacerlo yo?- dijo mirando al hombre que no había hablado desde que ella entro al lugar

El hombre se quedo callado unos momentos mientras le daba un trago al vaso de whiskey que tenía delante, después de eso saco un puro y comenzó a fumarlo, después de la primera bocanada de humo miro a la chica quien seguía atenta a el

- cuando los vi caídos- dijo el hombre viendo ala chica- cuando te vi a ti en el suelo, no recordaba nada, no sabia nada, pero sentí pude hacerlo, que una parte de mi vida se me escapaba, nunca antes me había pasado, inclusive con lily, era algo mas fuerte mas arraigado

- es lógico- dijo Catherine dejando al copa a un lado y yendo hacia severus , donde se sentó a los pies del hombre y recargo su cabeza en las rodillas del pocionista-eres mi padre, siempre lo has sido, desde la primera vez que te vi, lo supe, tal vez no haya ninguna sangre que nos una pero yo solo se, que tu eres mi padre, siempre lo serás, pase lo que pase

Cat cerro su ojos cuando sintió la mano dura y áspera del hombre acariciar su cabeza ,se acurruco mas a el después de convocar su copa de vino, donde siguió tomando ante las caricias del mayor

-si- dijo entonces severus con una voz profunda llena de sinceridad- lo se, cuando te vi, sujetada de la mano de Al, lo supe, supe que serias mi hija, la hija que sin querer se colaría en mi corazón, serias aquella por la que haría todo, antes de que vinieras a mi vida, estaba solo, atado al recuerdo de una mujer que nunca fue mía, pelirroja y hermosa como tu, cuando murió, me hundí en mi soledad aferrado a los recuerdos, trabajando sin cesar, teniendo tres bandos a la vez, no me importaba estar cansado, no me importaba terminar exhausto, porque no me importaba nada, ese día, te vi , y pensé que Al me estaba jugando una macabra broma, eras pelirroja como lily, si, pero también había diferencias, tu tenias unos bellos ojos color azul, un azul hermoso, lleno de miedo y confusión, tu vida no había sido fácil, habías sido abandonada, huérfana, no conocías el calor de una padre, de una madre, te vi, vi tu ojos y pude ver como había sido tu infancia y me conmovió, Al, ese viejo , se que lo supo desde ese momento y por eso me aleje, trate de luchar con ese sentimiento de protección que surgió hacia ti … luche pero sin saberlo, sin quererlo, poco a poco te ibas ganando cada vez mas un lugar en m corazón y en mi mente, escuchabas todo, entendías todo, tenias una mente ávida de conocimientos y también lo sabia, querías que yo te quisiera porque tenias miedo de que te abandonara también

- yo no quería que me quisieras- dijo cat con una mueca- yo nunca…….

Las caricias del hombre la hicieron callar

- si, lo hacías- dijo severus- lo vez, conocía todo de ti y sabía como pensabas, pensabas que un día te dejaría en el orfanato nuevamente, pero estabas equivocada, no podía dejarte, no quería dejarte ir, tanto así que deje las misiones de campo, me dedicaba a la investigación, acepte el puesto de dumbledore en hogwarts, venia cada noche a casa, cada fin de semana era tuyo, te veía crecer, te veía convertirte en esa chiquilla feliz que tenias que hacer desde el principio, pero también veía como poco a poco endurecías tu corazón, no se porque, pero poco a poco te hacías mas fría, mas dura, claro eso era frente a los demás, conmigo y con julian eras esa chica sonriente de siempre, pero para los demás eras una chica fría, casi cruel….-dio un trago a su vaso ya casi vació y dio otra calda a su puro- entraste a la agencia y pensé que eso te haría bien, pero al contrario, te hizo mas fría mas dura, no podías sonreír a los demás, tus sonrisas eran escasas y falsas, ibas a muchas misiones, me consolaba el hecho de que julian te cuidaba, pero siempre me preocupaba por ti y por esa calidez en tu corazón que iba desapareciendo poco a poco

- un espía no debe de tener sentimientos-dijo cat por toda respuesta dándole una calada a un cigarro que había comenzado a fumar- un espía no tiene corazón

-tienes razón- concedió severus- un espía, pero yo quería que mi hija si los tuviera, quería que mi hija viviera, sonriera, se divirtiera, como sabias, yo no quería que entraras a la organización, fue tu elección, y como siempre yo cedí ante tus deseos, te convertiste en la mejor, si, la mejor femme fatale de la organización, pero a coste de tus sentimientos, ellos se vieron sacrificados en el auge de tu formación

-pero era feliz, estaba contenta así- dijo Catherine

- no, no eras feliz, estabas satisfecha eso estaba claro- dijo severus contradiciendo ala chica- estabas satisfecha pues no había dudas, no había sorpresas, todo podías manejarlo, pero entonces, pude ver que de pronto había una pequeña grieta en esa coraza que pusiste a tu corazón…..fue exactamente cuando conociste al famoso Harry Potter

-eso es una absurda mentira, yo sigo siendo igual a antes- dijo Catherine levantándose de pronto y dándole la espalda a su padre

Todo sucedió rápidamente , en el siguiente instante Catherine estaba sentada en las rodillas de su padre, este la estaba abrazando por la cintura, la chica un poco sonrojada solo atino a poner la cabeza en el pecho del hombre

- tratas de engañar al maestro del engaño?-dijo severus con una tenue sonrisa- no, mi pequeña cathy, no me lo niegues por favor, se que amas a potter

Catherine no dijo nada solo se puso a jugar con sus manos dejando que el hombre continuase

- Salazar sabe, que de todos los pretendientes que pensé que podrías enamorarte, Potter estaba en el ultimo lugar, incluso pensé en presentarte a draco antes, tenia la esperanza de que ustedes dos se enamoraran, pero no, tenia que aparecer potter siempre el-dijo con mas fastidio

Catherine se tenso ante la mención de Draco y ella juntos, nuevamente la visón vivida aparecía y la hacia sentirse incomoda

-pero después de todo- dijo severus- no creo que haya mago mas competente que Harry para tener bajo resguardo mi posesión mas valiosa-dijo severus y alzo al cabeza de cat- y si el sabe que lo he dicho, dejare el _Castello Snape_ para la beneficencia

- Salazar no lo permita que harry sepa que le aprecias un poco padre- dijo cat con una cara de falso horror- además, el no sabe que lo amo…… no quiero

- deberías decírselo- dijo severus- te lo vuelvo a decir, no es que el sea mi primera elección, pero después de todo es hijo de Lily así que algo bueno debe de tener, en estos años he visto que es un chico demasiado impulsivo, debes de decirle lo que piensas porque de otra manera el pensara otras cosas- sonrió el hombre mas abiertamente- es parte de la herencia de su padre, esos leones son demasiado posesivos, impulsivos y sobre todo muy celosos……..

- y ahora me das consejos acerca de mi relación con harry?- le dijo cat levantando su cabeza del pecho de su padre y lo vio picaramente- quien eres y que has hecho con mi padre?

- eso es- dijo severus con la mano en el mentón de la chica- por esta sonrisa agradezco que potter se haya cruzado en tu camino, poco a poco el me esta devolviendo a mi pequeña Cathy, solo espero que no llegue un día que en el que me dejes solo

- nunca- le dijo cat directo a los ojos con una seriedad nunca antes vista- nunca te dejare, eres mi familia padre… papa- era la primera vez que le decía así a severus y ambos se miraron unos instantes sorprendidos ante esto- eres mi única familia, eres quien ha estado conmigo a través de todos estos años, jamás podría dejarte, amo a harry, si, pero también te amo a ti, de una forma que jamás entenderé, te quiero padre jamás me separare de ti- dijo y lo abrazo fuertemente

- por eso cuando descubrí quien eras- dijo severus acariciándole la espalda al chica y tratando de que su voz no se oyera quebrada-cuando supe que eras tu la Brittany del pasado, sabia como acababa la historia, no quería perderte, por eso con ayuda de remus y del sarnoso ese , tratamos de ir al pasado, pero no pudimos hacerlo y nos atraparon, no estábamos cuidándonos, terminamos en el cuarto blanco

- lo se y me halaga que hayas roto tu propia disciplina por tratar de buscarme- dijo cat- no te agradezco la vergüenza en pociones- dijo mas tranquilamente- pero me alegra que rompas tus reglas por mi

- siempre cat- dijo severus abrazándola- siempre estarás tu primero que nadie en mi vida, y yo solo me conformare con un pedazo de tu vida

- tu tienes mi vida papa-dijo cat- siempre serás mi padre , y mas les vale a esos leones que se acostumbren porque las serpientes a pesar de ser muy frías somos fieles a nuestra familia

Entonces se quedaron callados, ambos habían hablado mas cosas de lo que nunca y ahora que las palabras se habían acabado preferían el silencio, abrazados el uno con el otro, como la familia que ambos eran

- es tarde- dijo severus con suavidad

-lo se- dijo cat- peor solo esta noche, déjame quedarme así un poco mas- dijo abrazándose mas a el y oliendo el perfume que despedía ese hombre al que quería tanto, aquel que pudo deshacerse de ella y no lo hizo, de ese hombre

De su padre.

A la mañana siguiente las clases empezaron como lo previsto, pero al parecer los profesores habían repuesto energías en las vacaciones y ahora trataban con mas disciplina a los chicos, además de encargarles trabajos y tareas cada vez mas difíciles , ron como siempre protesto pero el carácter siempre ansiosos de sabiduría de hermione, le hizo ver que todo eso lo aprovecharían

- puedes verlo de este modo- dijo hermione mientras comía un poco de puré de papas-

tal vez esos conocimientos nos ayuden en pascua

-si claro- dijo ron jugando con su comida- lo que pasa es que ustedes son demasiado comedores de libros como para distinguir eso, no importa.-Dijo ron entonces levantando al cabeza- yo superare todo esto

-oh weasley- dijo draco mordaz pero sin malicia- ahora tu nos protegerás del señor oscuro….. Que valiente

-donde esta cat?- dijo harry por décima vez desde que se habían sentado en la mesa de los leones a comer ya que la pelirroja no había aparecido desde que se despidió de ellos …hace 15 interminables minutos

- tenia algo que hacer- dijo hermione sonriendo maliciosa , sabia que cat tenia un plan para hacer que neville estuviera con ginny, pero sonrió al ver a su amiga preocuparse tanto por ese problema que la antigua cat ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en ver

Al fin apareció la pelirroja hablando con luna la cual sonreía y asentía, después de unas palabras de la pelirroja

- hola chicos- dijo cat dándole un suave beso a harry en la frente y sentándose a su lado- ya han empezado a comer?

-que estas haciendo?-le pregunto harry a la chica y esta lo miro sonriente para después salirse por completo del tema

- oye neville- dijo la chica captando la atención del moreno quien estaba comiendo tranquilamente- tienes ese libro de plantas de mediterráneo?- dijo la chica con un tono de curiosidad- sabes?, necesito ver unas plantas para una poción que quiero hacer

- claro –dijo neville sonriente y contento que se le pidiera ayuda- esta en mi cuarto en la torre, si quieres voy a buscarlo ahora

- no, déjalo me lo pasas en al cena- dijo cat con ese tono que a harry no le gustaba nada- por cierto-añadió como quien no quiere la cosa- has visto a ginny?, cuando venia para acá un chico de séptimo de ravenclaw me pregunto por ella y pensé que estaría aquí

- ginny?- dijo neville entonces viendo hacia la mesa- no, no se donde podría estar

- ah bueno esta bien- dijo cat y se empezó a servir comida como si nada

Harry pudo ver que entonces neville veía por cierto tiempo al rededor buscando a la pelirroja, cat al parecer tenia un plan entre manos

Entonces llego ginny con la cara sonrojada por el viento , seguramente había estado afuera del castillo, ron pudo ver como neville suspiraba como si hubiera encontrado algo bueno en el menú de hoy

- hola chicos- dijo ginny sentándose al otro lado de hermione quedando de frente a cat

-hola ginny- dijo cat demasiado inocente- oye antes de que se me olvide un chico, no recuerdo el nombre la verdad, solo se que es de ravenclaw, me pregunto por ti , por lo de una salida a hosmeade

- otra vez?- dijo la pelirroja sinceramente fastidiada- ese debe se Mc Cormick, es un pesado ya el dije que no e insiste- dijo la chica

Entonces un chico de quinto de ravenclaw llego hasta la mesa

-hola ginny- dijo sonriente

- hola Evan- dijo a pelirroja contenta

- oye nos podemos poner de acuerdo para vernos para el trabajo de pociones?-dijo el chico sonriente con una pose galán ensayadísima

-claro te parece bien esta noche?- dijo ginny tranquilamente mientras se servia jugo de calabaza

- esta bien en la biblioteca a las 8?- dijo Evan levantándose- hasta mas tarde Gin- dijo y después de darle un repentino beso en la mejilla se marcho de ahí mas contento

-vaya ginny- dijo cat en tono malicioso- veo que también tienes a ese pobre chico bebiendo los vientos por ti

- no se de que hablas- dijo inocentemente la menor- Evan es un amigo y ya

- se le notaba le interés en ti – dijo Hermione sorprendiendo tanto a su novio como sus a amigos, de cuando acá los romances de ginny eran conocidos por ellas dos?

-y no esta nada mal-dijo cat silbante harry puso mala cara pero por debajo de la mesa cat le empezó a acariciar el muslo haciendo que el chico se relajara- es muy atractivo a pesar de ser de quinto

-pues la verdad- dijo ginny viendo hacia donde estaba Evan , ya en su mesa- no esta nada mal, además es muy caballero y muy galante y..

Un golpe las saco de su charla ,neville había azotado su copa con demasiada fuerza en al mesa y se levantaba

- si no te molesta Catherine- dijo el chico apretando los puños- iré a buscarte en este momento el libro que me pediste vuelvo enseguida

Y se marcho de ahí como una exclamación

-y a este que le paso- dijo ron perdido

- tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre esto querido- dijo luna rodando sus ojos

La única que estaba perdida ahí era ginny quien veía a hacia donde se había ido neville

Mas tarde en la sala común de hermione y draco los seis chicos estaban conversando sobre eso

- así es que por eso ustedes estaban de esa manera- dijo ron- y porque le están buscando novio a mi hermana

- ella me lo pido- dijo cat- además es mas que obvio que neville también siente algo por ella, solo le estamos dando un empujón

- mas que eso- añadió draco- pensé que iba a irse sobre ese chico de quinto

- neville es un león después de todo- dijo harry- no tardara mucho en declarársele a ginny

-julian no ha llegado- dijo hermione- me preocupa que nos haya citado el primer día de clases

- no ser a nada- la trato de tranquilizar draco- ya sabes como es el, además se acerca la luna nueva a lo mejor quiere sangre….

Entonces julian entro a la sala a paso nerviosos

- chicos solo quería venir a despedirme- dijo el castaño como nunca lo habían visto- esta noche parto hacia Valquia

Todos se levantaron de los sillones impactados por la noticia

- de que hablas?- dijo hermione

-me ha llegado una carta- dijo julian sacándola de entre sus ropas

Entonces todos se percataron del atuendo de julian esta vez no se veía como siempre llevaba una elegante camisa blanca abierta en el pecho y con grandes mangas en las muñecas unos ajustados pantalones de cuero y en el cuello un extraño dije

-ya estas vestido como un vampiro no es así?- dijo Catherine entonces viendo a julian- déjame leer eso- dijo quitándole la carta no le gustaba nada eso

Leyó en voz ata para que todos pudieran saber

-_julian: debes venir a casa , es urgente y es cuestión de sangre que vengas sabes que de no ser importante no te hubiera molestado en escribirte_

_Trata de no __desesperarte te veremos en la luna nueva _

_Yesenia_

-quien es esa yesenia?- dijo luna intrigada

- es….era la mano derecha de mi padre, una de sus primeras creaciones, se podría decir que es casi mi hermana solo que ella es la "adoptada", es muy sanguinaria y cruel y sabe que no me gusta que me digan que hacer

- tuviste algo que ver con ella no?- dijo draco entendiendo y comprendiendo la antipatía de julian hacia una chica

- algo- dijo julian derrotado- y es que solo- dijo y se dejo caer en el sillón sujetándose la cabeza- no quiero ir alla, no quiero ver a mi padre pero la sensación de que tal vez este muerto……ahhh….. había dejado atrás todo eso, no es que este avergonzado de mi origen pero pensé que ya no iba a ver eso nunca mas

-es duro jules lo se- dijo cat

- me iré al amanecer- dijo julian con firmeza-

-no puedes ir solo a Valquia - le dijo Catherine Julian- ha saber con que te encontraras alla

-no me pasara nada- dijo julian firmemente- después de todo soy el hijo sanguíneo del líder de todos ellos

-eres un damphire –apunto hermione-no puedes ir simplemente y pensar que te abrirán los brazos a una calurosa recepción

-lo se pero que mas puedo hacer?- dijo julian entonces derrumbándose- mi padre esta desaparecido y haré todo lo posible por encontrarlo

-entonces-dijo draco quien al fin ponía voz a las ideas que había tenido desde hacia mucho tiempo- si te pudieran que gobernases a los vampiros en caso de que tu padre hubiese muerto, lo harías?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, julian se quedo con al mirada abajo sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar

-todos ustedes se han enfrentado al destino que se les ha impuesto, sin embargo yo, no se que haré en realidad, siempre me vi como a alguien fácilmente desechable, vivía mi vida, era mía, pase muchos años vagando de un lado a otro, así que tal vez, si, si me quede en Valquia

-no eso si que no Jules- le dijo airadamente Catherine- no puedes dejarnos, no puedes dejarme a mi

-mi preciosa gatita- sonrió Julián con pereza, ya no eres al pequeña niña de antes, creo que estarás muy bien sin mi

- que no lo entiendes?-le espeto cat temblando de ira- eres mi familia, y me vas a abandonar?, de eso nada yo iré contigo a ese lugar encontraremos a tu padre y nos regresaremos

-es su decisión cat- dijo harry con la voz seria y viendo fijamente a julian

-la verdad es que no se que haré-dijo Julián- tal vez esto solos e a una treta de mi padre para verme, no nos hemos visto desde hace. Mas de 200 años, debe ser eso, espero que sea eso

-entonces no hay mas que hablar no?- dijo ron- creo que iré a empacar unas cosas a mi torre- me acompañas luna?

- de que hablas- dijo al rubia quedándose por primera vez despistada

- bueno , iremos todos a valquia cierto?- dijo ron y todos lo observaron sorprendidos ante la decisión del pelirrojo , este, al notar la turbación agrego- hasta ahora , todos vamos a todos los lugares, especialmente a los hogares de todos nosotros- hemos ido contigo, dijo mirando a Catherine, contigo-dijo señalando a hermione y hasta contigo-dijo señalando a harry, ya hemos ido también a mi casa así que solo faltamos draco ,luna y Draco, así que es justo que todos nos dirijamos a Valquia

Todos se le quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos, atónitos ante las palabras del pelirrojo , tenia razón, razonaron unos ,luna se levanto sacudiéndose la túnica

Llevare cuellos altos no quiero tentar a nadie-dijo coqueta jalando a ron

-el negro nunca pasa de moda- dijo Catherine levantándose también

-iremos este fin de semana- dijo draco podemos aparecernos cerca de valquia , será mas fácil de esa forma podríamos regresar el domingo

-suena bien-dijo harry-llevare mi capa por si las dudas,

-estas locos?- dijo entonces Julián levantándose de golpe-

-de que hablas?- dijo hermione quien ya se había levantado junto con draco

-no pueden ir a valquia, son mortales, por todos los cielos, no pueden ir allí, los morderían apenas llegaran

- somos tus parejas no es así?- dijo cat descubriendo la marca que tenia en el pecho- según he leído eso marca respeto entre ustedes

- pero ellos no- dijo Julián refiriéndose a los chicos

-a ustedes son les molesta?- dijo julian a harry y a draco

Harry se encogió de hombros

-si lo íbamos hacer-dijo refiriéndose a cuando pensaron que ellas chicas iban a convertirse en damphires-que mas da que lo hagamos también después de todo eres nuestro amigo Julián, no vamos a dejarte solo, así que o vamos como tus parejas o simplemente vamos, no nos quedaremos aquí

Julián observo a las seis personas delante el y pudo contener las lagrimas a duras penas, jamás había conocido a alguien como ellos, incluso cuando mordió a sirius este se veía algo reservado

-tan sencillo- márcalos como tus pareja s y listo- dijo luna restándole importancia

-eso anda- dijo draco acercándose y descubriéndose el pecho- apresúrate , tendremos que hacer los deberes antes de irnos y tendremos que hacerlos ya

-creen que es tan fácil?- se quejo julian pues al ver le pecho de draco y sentir la sangre del chico lo hacia dudar

-si mira- dijo ron- tu vas y muerdes ,nos sacas un poco de sangre y listo- después rodó los ojos- después de todo, esto ibas a hacer algún día no?, cat y hermione no siempre estarán ,y si somos mas nunca te pondrás mal por no tener sangre de tus parejas

Entonces sin decir mas julian tomo a draco por el cuello de la camisa y abriéndola un poco mas, se agacho y lo mordió en el pecho del lado izquierdo cerca del corazón , draco lanzo un pequeño gemido en protesta cuando sintió los colmillos traspasar su carne pero paso rápidamente, después de eso ,draco se sentó en el sillón algo cansado

-en realidad debería besarte para así pasarte parte de tu sangre perdida pero creo que prefieres esperar un poco no?-dijo Julián sonriendo a lo que draco asintió

-mi turno dijo harry

Y entonces julian hizo lo mismo que con draco dejando a harry menos cansado julian se llevo una mano a los labios

- tu sangre- dijo Julián viendo a harry- es tan poderosa……pude saborear a lily y a james en ella- dijo julian sonriente-pero es raro, también pero también tuve un sabor extra, no se es la segunda vez que pasa

- ya voy yo- dijo ron

Julián mordió a ron en pecho, en el mismo lugar que los tres y este se quedo ensimismado viendo como julian le absorbía un poco de su sangre convirtiéndolo así en su pareja

- esta vez tengo demasiadas parejas- dijo Julián limpiándose la boca ya que tenia un poco de sangre en el labio

- y tu luna?- dijo draco a la rubia- acércate para que te marque

Para sorpresa de todos luna se abrió la camisa del colegio , cubriéndose un poco con su camisa

Despejo su pecho ahí justo arriba en el seno estaban la marca inconfundible de que julian había tomado sangre de ella

-yo ya era pareja de Julián desde la navidad- dijo la chica-

-ella tiene los ojos hermosos no creen?- dijo julian acercándose a luna con la mirada un poco mas brillante de lo normal

Todos pensaron que eran los efectos de la sangre que había recibido así que no dijeron nada, ron estaba un poco molesto pues luna no le había dicho nada pero lo dejo pasar , el tenia plena confianza en luna y en julian también, sabía que el chico era un casanova de naturaleza, inclusive aunque julian no quisiera solo tenia que pasar por una sala para tener a muchas chicas suspirando por el

Solo pensar en esa idea lo hizo sonreír y esa sonrisa la vio luna quien a su vez sonrió, ese era su ron, su pelirrojo

Por su parte julian estaba un poco aprensivo, su sangre vampirica lo hacia ser muy protector hacia sus parejas, por esa razón, en estos momentos se encontraba algo nervioso, el sabia perfectamente como era valquia y como era el hogar de su familia, tal vez los chicos, bueno ellos eran fuertes y sabían defenderse no habría ningún problema

La semana transcurrió con la mayor normalidad posible, pero ese comportamiento tan "inocente" por parte de los espías no engañaba a nadie, severus se encontraba dando clases y noto ese comportamiento tan raro por parte de los chicos, susurros discretos asentimientos con al cabeza algo raro pasaba ahí y el sabría que , por otra parte en DCAO remus notaba lo mismo, cuando le pregunto a julian este evadió elegantemente la pregunta, haciendo una sobre sirius, el cual no había salido de la torre en la cual vivía con remus

Y ahí estaba otra cosa, Sirius, harry había decidido que tenia que hablar con su padrino cuanto antes, ya que sabia, que incluso Catherine y hermione había arreglado las cosas con severus y remus, este ultimo inclusive , cuando hermione había ido a explicarle el porque, decidió que no quería saberlo y que confiaba en nosotros, pero harry sabía que con sirius era distinto, tenían que hablar a solas

De hombre a hombre, de padre a hijo

Así es que por ese motivo se encontraba ahí, le había pedido a remus que lo dejase a solas con sirius, el licano comprendió de inmediato y le dio una palmada en el hombro a harry, y ahora el estaba entrando a las habitaciones de remus después de decir la contraseña, como buen espía, paso su varita para tratar de localizar algo extraño y no encontrándolo se animo a decir

- sirius?- dijo el chico en la estancia o había señales de su padrino- sirius soy yo harry estas aquí?

Se oyeron unos ruidos y el cachorro castaño aprecio

- puedes transformarte ya revise esta limpio- dijo harry

Entonces sirius se trasformo con un pequeño flash ya que también debía cambiar de forma el cuerpo, se veía un poco abatido

-tenemos que hablar- dijo harry aun de pie

-remus llegara de un momento a otro- dio sirius sin verlo y yéndose asentar en uno de los sofás

-no, le pedí que so diera espacio tenemos que hablar tu y yo a solas- dijo harry sentándose enfrente de su padrino

- si es sobre lo de la mentira- dijo sirius encogiéndose de hombros- no importa ya, después de todo era una misión, debes hacer lo que se para terminarla, inclusive mentirle a tu familia

Harry lo observo callado , vio el semblante triste de sirius y supo en parte a que se debía

-también vengo por otra cosa, pero primero sirius- dijo e hizo que el merodeador lo viera de frente- nosotros teníamos que ir a buscar la ambrosia que tu tenias, no pensamos que íbamos a llegarles tanto al corazón, a ninguno de ustedes- dijo viéndolo seriamente- se que lo que paso ahí ya lo recuerdas, la verdad no se porque, pensamos que era lo mejor, no volveríamos avernos en mucho tiempo, bueno a mis padres jamás, no sabes lo difícil que fue, pero no podíamos deja cabos sueltos, no podíamos permitirnos que ustedes nos buscaran o que vivieran con ello, por eso mismo el hechizo de la memoria no queríamos hacerles sufrir mas de lo necesario

-lo se- dijo sirius entonces entrelazando sus manos en el regazo- se porque lo hicieron , lo comprendo y lo entiendo, pero aun así me dolió el hecho de verme burlado, afortunadamente en esa época lo olvidamos todo, y así ni lily ni james sufrieron tanto

- nosotros no fuimos a influir en su destino ni en su opción de ser espías- dijo harry- espero que puedas perdonarnos. No sabes lo difícil que fue para nosotros, para mi, el engañarte a ti sirius, eres lo mas cercano, junto a remus con ser mi padre, me siento mas conectado a ti de lo que jamás he estado con algún adulto

- no hay nada de que perdonar harry- dijo sirius entonces con una sonrisa-después de todo eres mi ahijado, solo te puedo consentir y malcriar

Harry le dio una tremenda sonrisa en la cara que hizo que la poca reserva que había en sirius desapareciera y volviera su faceta de merodeador

- nos divertimos mucho en esa época no?- dijo sirius- fue divertido conocerlos en otras circunstancias, así pudiste ver a tus padres , y como eran en realidad

-si lo se ambos eran maravillosos, mi padre algo pesado pero eran buenas personas- dijo harry cohibido

- tu sacaste lo mejor de ambos harry- dijo sirius- se que te han dicho que eres el vivo retrato de tu padre, y ya pudiste comprobar que es así- pero tienes además, muchas cosas de tu madre, la amabilidad, la astucia y la sonrisa de ella, además tus ojos , son tan transparentes como los de ella, lily era una chica excepcional

Y esa fue la pauta que hizo que harry se decidiera a hablar de la segunda cosa que quería decirle a su padrino

-sirius- dijo harry dudando en el momento, pero sabia que tenia que acabar con ello cuanto antes, y a solas no quería a nadie mas allí –también quería hablarte, bueno quería decirte sobre, Catherine

-que hay con ella?- el nerviosismo de sirius se hizo evidente

- no hay mas secretos sirius ella me lo ha dicho todo- dijo harry con voz tranquila- me dijo que iban a casarse

La cara de sirius era de asombro total, abrió la boca y miro a harry con los ojos como platos, como era posible eso?, porque Catherine le dijo eso

-y porque?- quiso saber antes de enfrentarse a la furia del moreno , sabia como explotaba harry y sabia también que el seria el causante esta vez, esperaba tan solo no romper por completo su unión con el moreno

-porque no hay secretos entre nosotros- dijo harry tranquilamente- ahora ya no

Sirius lo vio fijamente por un momento, desde luego no eral a explosión de carácter potter que esperaba, no era que se quejara pero le parecía muy raro

- y que piensas sobre ello?- dijo temeroso

-bueno que es extraño- dijo harry rascándose la oreja- mi novia y el que es casi un padre para mi estuvieron juntos en algún momento, y además, se iban a casar……es raro

-lo se- dijo sirius- pero me alegra que lo supieras , la verdad no sabia cual iba a ser tu reacción

- no fue muy buena la verdad- dijo harry- pero cat hablo conmigo y me hizo entender muchas cosas, pero , necesito saber sirius, aun sientes algo por ella?

-si te soy honesto- dijo sirius viendo a harry a los ojos- Creo que siempre lo haré, Catherine es una chica muy especial, bueno tu la conoces mas que yo eso es seguro ahora, pero, a pesar de que conmigo nunca sonrió ni nunca me hizo sentir mas alla que una conquista, siempre supe dentro de mi, que es una chica especial , quise quedarme con ella lo confieso, creía que si salía de la coraza que se haba puesto, lo hiciera por mi y solo por mi, pero ya vez , no fue suficiente o al menos yo no fui el indicado

- sirius- dijo el chico con pena

- ya tranquilo harry- dijo sirius- ella es especial y así como es ella, tu también lo eres, es lógico entonces no?, solo quiero que me digas algo con la mayor veracidad de tu vida, dime, la amas?

- si -dijo harry rápido y de inmediato, ningún titubeo, ninguna cosa después para afirmarlo, era un si, simplemente

Y sirius entonces, ya no lo vio como la repica de james, pudo ver a el a harry potter, único, huérfano, poderoso y amable harry potter, le chico-que-vivió aquel cuyo destino estaba marcado, su ahijado, el hijo de su casi hermano

- me alegro- dijo entonces el hombre y harry pudo ver que sus ojos habían cambiado un poco se veían mas maduros mas sagaces- ella se lo merece, a partir de hoy, me olvidare de ella, tratare- corrigió- solo espero que mi hijo y su querida novia sean felices, cuídala mucho harry ella se lo merece

- ambos tendremos la familia que ninguno de los dos tuvimos- dijo harry abrasando al hombre- muchas gracias sirius

-no hay nada que agradecer harry- dijo el hombre- cuídate mucho y ya vete o remus estará como loco intentando saber quien hechizo a quien

Harry le dio una ultima mirad ay salio de ahí

A los pocos minutos Remus Lupin llego ala sala y encontró a sirius contemplando la chimenea encendida- a su lado una botella de whiskey de fuego , en su manos una copa semi vacía y un puro en al otra

No pregunto mas, simplemente se sentó a su lado como el amigo que siempre había sido

Harry esa noche durmió con Catherine, la chica se extraño de verlo legar a su cuarto con un rostro abatido, el chico no dijo nada solo se abrazo a ella y comenzó a llorar ,Catherine supo que harry no diría nada así que lo llevo ala cama y el se durmió abrazada a ella, con las mejillas mojadas , cat lo vio y supo a donde había estado, le acaricio el revuelto cabello negro del chico y apago las luces, se acurruco mas a el y se quedo dormida, estos gryffindors, pensó, tienen que arreglar bien las cosas

Los días siguientes fueron como un nuevo comienzo, las clases, los tratos con sirius, era como si todo hubiera sido como antes, cuando iban a visitara remus, sirius bromeaba y contaba anécdotas de los merodeadores, ahora que los conocían, los chicos sonreían y hacían comentarios, pero tanto Remus como sirius se les hizo extraño que los hicos los visitaran y les preguntaran cosas sobre los vampiros, hechizos y demás

-chicos es viernes- dijo remus- tenemos que ir a cenar y ustedes dicen que quieren saber los contra hechizos?

-es una tarea de mi padre- dijo cat ala defensiva, había usado el mismo truco con severus y la chica no el hacia mucha gracia engañar a su padre- además esta noche iremos a Londres a un nuevo bar que van a inaugurar y realmente no quiero hacer tarea después

- es lógico- dijo sirius- bien entonces empecemos cuanto antes quiero ir a comer ese pastel de 3 chocolates que los elfos cocinan, aunque sea un perro no puedo dejar que ese pastel se me vaya de entre las patas

Todos rieron y entonces los mayores comenzaron sus explicaciones , no habían ido con Julián puesto que el chico seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y esperaban que ese viaje la aclarara mas las cosas

Después de la cena todos se habían reunido en la torre de draco y hermione para terminara de empacar las cosas, viajarían ligeros apenas un portafolio por persona, claro esta empequeñecidos , los llevarían para no levantar sospechas, dentro de ellos cada uno empacaba las cosas que creía necesitar

-pociones de curación de desangrado, de ataque listo- decía cat viendo analíticamente su pequeño portafolios

- yo llevo mi computadora con satélite- dijo luna- espero que valquia cuente con una buena recepción, Al me dijo que tal vez pudiera necesitarme

-yo me estaré leyendo estos libros en el avión- dijo hermione- al no poder usar la magia , me entretendré en poder aprender mas las costumbres de los vampiros

- y a todo esto porque no puedo usara magia?- se quejo ron mientras empacaba algunos cartuchos de balas

-ya te lo dijimos- dijo draco- como esta no es una misión, y como no esta ligada propiamente al colegio, si nos ven usando magia, aun estando con Julián, nos descubrirán y todos los mayores querrán nuestras cabezas

-afortunadamente sirius y remus se quedaron contentos con la explicación del bar- dijo harry mientras revisaba un arma

- de todas formas- dijo cat- no creo que necesitemos la magia, tenemos suficientes balas _solaris _para hacerle ver la suerte a aquellos que no quieran "jugar" con nosotros- dijo maliciosa

Julian llego a la ultima hora y todos con cuidado se pudieron escapar de hogwarts sin que nadie mas se percatara de ellos, obviamente le habían dicho al director que se ausentarían aunque tampoco le dijeron el porque, le dieron la misma versión que a los demás, iban a una inauguración de un bar muggle argumentando que la ultima aventura los había dejad cansados y que necesitaban relajarse, pero a todos les quedo claro ante el escrutinio de la mirada azul del director que el nos e creía nada de aquello

Una vez que llegaron a Londres, en sus autos , fueron al aeropuerto , ya era de madrugada así que no había mucha gente, fueron con algunas maletas para disimular las armas y demás iban escondidas en sus bolsillos al ser empequeñecidas nadie se percato de ellas y subieron a una vuelo comercial, todo sea para no levantar sospechas

Sentados en primer a clase, los chicos estaban demasiado excitados para dormir , eran los únicos en primer a clase lo cual les ayudo para la intimidad que querían

El vuelo era largo, mientras ron y draco disputaban un partido de ajedrez muggle, hermione se sumergió en la lectura del grueso libro que habían visto antes, luna quien apenas al subirse había sacado una lap top y se había puesto a escribir energéticamente, sonreía de vez en cuando, draco maldecía al perder una pieza, julian estaba ensimismado contemplando a la ventana, las pálidas luces que había en el cielo, harry estaba escuchando música ya que Catherine se había enfrascado en la lectura del libro selenita que le había dado molly weasley

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Alemania-aunque estaba un poco retirado de valquia les serviría- y después de unos cafés para despejar la mente , compraron una pequeña camioneta para dirigirse por fin a la ciudad de Julian, la mañana había llegado y los calidos rayos solares los recibieron

-llegaremos en el día?- decía harry quien iba manejando

- yo creo que si- dijo julian- podremos parar en algunas ocasiones si gustan

- tu solo dime si vamos bien- dijo Catherine sentada del lado del copiloto mientras arrugaba un mapa- en esa cosa no marcan nada de valquia, ustedes si saben guardar un secreto

-no creerás que iba venir ne un mapa no?- dijo ron burlón

- pudimos intentarlo- dijo hermione a su vez- visiten valquia hogar de los vampiros que tal?

-un atractivo turístico sin dudas- sonrió draco a su lado abrazándola mientras leía le periódico alemán que había comprado en el aeropuerto

Iban por un camino lleno de vistas y de parajes preciosos, Julián poco a poco comenzó a salir de su ensimismamiento e incluso pidió a harry que parara cuando quería hacer alguna toma de su cámara, estaba regresando a casa se dijo julian, al fin en casa

El camino soleado poco a poco fue cambiado, hicieron algunas paradas para comer o desperezarse, draco también manejo , pero poco a poco el camino se iba haciendo cada vez mas brusco lleno de curvas , ellos tenían que salirse en algunas carreteras adyacentes

-en la siguiente a la derecha- dijo julian a draco quien prendía las luces direccionales

- han pasado muchos años julian- le dijo luna al castaño- aun sabes como llegar

- a veces cuando uno va a casa , sabe perfectamente en que dirección ir- dijo Julián- muchas cosas han cambiado- muchos caminos nuevos, poblaciones enteras, pero hay un dicho entre vampiros, un vampiro siempre sabrá donde esta valquia, y yo mismo puedo sentirlo

- sentirlo?- le dijo ron extrañado

- puedo sentir mi tierra, a mis iguales- dijo julian- bueno ustedes saben , siento como mi sangre esta siendo llamada, no estamos muy lejos ya

La tarde iba cayendo acechando las gruesas copas de árboles que había en el camino

- que diablos pasa con esta carretera- dijo ron al volante esta vez- el camino apenas es transitable

- no te has dado cuenta amigo- dijo harry con una sonrisa- que dejamos el camino muggle hace ya un rato?

-en serio?- dijo ron sorprendido- con razón, ustedes no usan para nada los caminos no es así julian?

- no tenemos necesidad de eso- dijo Julián- nosotros podemos volar

- que pintoresca esta esto- dijo cat con una falsa voz de niña buena- todos esos árboles terroríficos, la luz desapareciendo cada vez mas a pesar de ser aun de día, le da un toque genial, deberíamos venir de vacaciones a lugares así

- este es el bosque de los lamentos, la ultima vez que vine no pude pasar de aquí- dijo julian y se preparo

Pero a diferencia de esa ocasión las barreras sabían sido levantadas y pasaron como si nada

Por fin el camino fue abriéndose y todos se sorprendieron por dos cosas, una a pesar de ser aun de día, la luz había desaparecido de ese lugar, no se veía el sol por ningún lado, y dos Valquia no era para nada como lo imaginaban

-esto parece…….-dijo draco asombrado

-una ciudad común y corriente- dijo luna

Bueno así era, altas casas todas en estilo gótico y algunas mas como si hubiesen sido hechas en Francia, con terrazas, grandes techos estaban por todo el lugar, las calles eran empedradas, era un barrio antiguo, como del siglo XVIII , no había nadie en las calles sumergidas muchas de ellas en las penumbras

-por aquí no ha pasado el tiempo- dio julian con una extraña emoción en la voz- todo es tal como lo recordaba

-no hay nadie- dijo hermione

- si, si están todos, pero no quieren ser vistos…. Pero parece que pronto ya dejaran de jugar- dijo julian con un pequeño arrastre de voz, el sabia lo peligroso que era que 6 jóvenes estuvieran allí

Y efectivamente, conforme iban a avanzando por a pequeña ciudad, fueron sintiendo como poco a poco, eran objetos de miradas que no podían saber de donde venían, pero harry quien ya se había sentido así antes supuso que serian los vampiros los que los observaban con tanto detenimiento

- pueden sentirlo no?- dijo Julián en un bajo susurro , como si estuviera en su mente- la unión que los ata a mi los hace sentir las miradas y la presencia de los vampiros, tranquilos , ellos aun no saben que estoy aquí, así que en cuanto me vean se irán

- donde esta tu casa- dijo hermione en un susurro mas bajo aun

- sigan el camino- dijo Julián con esa extraña voz- tenemos que salir del pueblo para llegar al hogar de mi padre

Salieron del pueblo sin dejar se sentirse vigilados, y julian sabia que no lo harían hasta que entraran en la casa y tal vez incluso así, los siguieran

Subieron una pequeña colina aun a obscuras y cuando llegaron a la cima se volvieron a sorprender

Un camino estrechísimo con abismos ambos lados los llevaría hasta un imponente y majestuoso castillo

Era de esperarse, que el hogar del rey de los vampiros fuese un castillo, pero incluso hogwarts parecía una casita de muñecas comparado con ese, un enorme portón que lo cubría, pero ellos podían ver enormes torreones salir de este, una gran pared que desembocaba en una enrome plancha, las ventanas estaban preciosas enmarcadas bajo tallados góticos agudos, fuertes, inclusive había algunas gárgolas en el lugar

-Bienvenidos- dijo al voz susurrante del damphire- a el hogar que me vio nacer, el hogar de Julian Teppes…………

Hacia muchos años que no decía su nombre verdadero, desde que salio de ahí, había ocultado mucho su apellido porque era imposible que alguien, fuera muggle o no, no supiera quien había sido Vlad Teppes……..y al decirlo sitio una extraña alegría que no quiso saber de donde nacía

Ron atravesó el estrecho camino no sin ponerse un poco nervioso el abismo no tenia fin al parecer, pero se veían unas gruesas estacas a ambos lados cubriéndolos todos, así que no sabían que tan largos eran peor tampoco iban a averiguarlo

- eso es- dijo hermione señalando hacia las estacas filosas que se vislumbraban con dificultad

- si- dijo Julián- mi padre, después de probar al sangre de sus enemigos los lanzaba aquí donde terminaban de morir siendo empalados, el mejor castigo de mi padre

Todos se estremecieron ante al nota de emoción en al voz de julian al decir aquello, al parecer el estar allí estaba afectando al chico sus ojos se estaban volviendo de color tornasol, como siempre que era luna nueva, pero a diferencia de esas ocasiones, aun no era de noche y no había luna nueva

Salieron de la camioneta con rapidez una vez que llegaron al portón, Julián coloco su mano en el y las puertas-después de iluminarse un poco- se abrieron rápidamente como si no pesaran nada, una vez que entraron pudieron ver el castillo en su esplendor, las paredes de piedra, aunque eran antiguas se veían imponentes, los repiqueteos de los tacones de las chicas se oían por el lugar mientras observaban curiosos alrededor, era una jardín hermoso lleno de flores que estaban abiertas aun en esa oscuridad, se ve que alguien las cuidaba mucho ,por si las dudas, todos, discretamente claro, llevaban una mano sobre las armas, el único que no hacia eso era julian quien caminaba a paso majestuoso, como si hubiera estado ahí esa semana

Llegaron a la enorme puerta hecha de madera, roble pensaron algunos, era fuerte y tenia los mismo extraños tallados que había en el pueblo Julián volvió a hacer lo mismo que en portón y sin decir mas entro

Una vez todos dentro, el chico se detuvo, frente a ellos había una majestuosa escalera , al parecer era el recibidor había puertas a ambos lados algo abiertas , pero el ambiente era frió, se sentía en el aire no había ningún tipo de calidez

- hermione yo debo decirte algo antes que todo- dijo el castaño mirándola nerviosamente- creo que tu debes regresar. …..ya que…...

- nada de eso Julián- dijo hermione a la defensiva- estamos en un punto de no retorno, a todo esto como me regreso?, caminando, quieres que vaya por las calles llenas de vampiros como si fuera la avenida central?

-esperen entonces aquí- dijo con una voz peligrosa Julián-tengo que solucionar un asunto antes, y saquen las armas veré que diablos pasa………..

Y sin decir mas julian desapareció del lugar dejándolos a todos sorprendidos

- como diablos hizo eso- dio ron sacando por fin su arma

-los vampiros pueden desaparecer – dijo hermione- lo dicen todos los libros

- sus poderes se intensificaron al llegar aquí- dijo harry en un susurro

-te diste cuenta- dijo cat sin mirarlo observando todo el lugar

- debemos tener cuidado- dijo luna tengo el presentimiento que……..

No le dio tiempo de acabar, ya que de repente luna dio un grito algo o alguien la había agarrado tan rápidamente y había desaparecido con ella

- luna- dijo ron- donde diablos fue

- creo que eso ha sido- dijo hermione pero tampoco pudo acabar de decirlo pues igualmente desapareció, el revolver de la castaña cayo en el suelo

- hermione- dijo draco- porque se las están llevando

- los vampiros aman a las chicas- dijo Catherine pero antes de agregar algo mas también desapareció

- mierda- dijo harry- quienes son, donde las han llevado?-grito al viento

Unas risas malvadas fueron su respuesta, los tres chicos sacaron sus armas, draco llevaba la de hermione y con un movimiento de cabeza, decidieron separarse, draco iría hacia las escaleras, ron hacia la izquierda y harry hacia la derecha levantaron un puño deseándose suerte y se marcharon de ahí

Mientras tanto luna despertaba en una habitación completamente a oscuras

-y quien dice que los vampiros no saben dar un recibimiento?- dijo en un murmullo fastidiado la rubia mientras se levantaba del sueño y ponía alerta todos sus sentidos, si bien ella sabia pelear para nada podría competir con unos vampiros

Catherine se levantaba bruscamente también de un sillón , a diferencia de luna ella se sentía observada, así que se levanto de prisa y saco su arma

- bien quién quiera que seas sal de ahí o te meto un bala entre las cejas

- estupida niña crees que nos mataras con una bala normal?- dijo una voz de entre las sombras acercándose

-tienes razón- dijo cat con una voz temblorosa- por favor no me hagan nada……

Unas risas mas se oyeron y de pronto 3 hombres se acercaron a la luz dejándose ver

Eran apuestos claro esta, los tres de piel pálida, uno de cabellos rubios , otro de cabellos negros y el ultimo de cabellos castaños, los ojos estaban llenos de malicia , la pupila demasiado dilatada, tal vez anticipando sangre fresca, de cuerpos trabajados y de vestimentas entre modernas y antiguas, amplias camisas del siglo pasado y modernos pantalones de cuerpo, dos de ellos estaban acercándose pero el rubio no se fiaba mucho

- eres hermosa…. mi nombre es Mikel-dijo el de cabellos negros acercándose a una temblorosa Catherine- no he visto a muchas pelirrojas en este lugar, dime hermosa doncella, que has hecho para que uno de nosotros te trajera aquí

- estoy……-dijo titubeando Catherine- acompañando a un amigo…..

-bueno- dijo el castaño – entonces te ayudaremos a pasar el rato………dinos preciosa- dijo acercándose hasta levantar al barbilla de Catherine- nos dejaras beber de tu sangre

- yo…..-dijo Catherine

- tranquila preciosa- dijo el moreno poniéndose en la espalda de Catherine acariciándole la espina dorsal- nosotros podemos ayudarte a disfrutar de nuestra compañía

El castaño al estaba viendo a los ojos profundamente tal vez utilizando , su poder vampirice para doblegar al voluntad de Catherine

- vamos- dijo el castaño- no te dolerá………- dijo acercando su boca a la de Catherine , la chica tenia la vista perdida, habían conseguido penetrar su mente, seduciéndola con su embrujo, el chico le dio un beso a Catherine la cual seguía con los ojos abiertos ,el chico ,de pronto, se separo con sorpresa ya que había un arma apuntándole justo en el centro del pecho

-vamos-dijo Catherine con esa sonrisa maliciosa que tanto al caracterizaba- te prometo que no te dolerá- dijo burlándose de la palabras de su captor

- que diablos- dijo este cuando Catherine dio un ágil salto para poder quedar de frente a sus captores

Los cuales estaban atónitos, como había podido resistir el influjo de sus poderes?, ninguna mujer u hombre se podía resistir

- esa arma tuya no nos hará nada somos inmortales- dijo Mikel

-tal vez un arma normal no, pero esta ,esta llena de balas _solaris_. Supongo que saben que son no es así?- dijo al ver los pálidos rostros hacerse mas blancos de repente- bien entonces ustedes tres me dirán porque me han traído aquí, y déjenme decirles guapuras, no soy muy paciente con las respuestas de acuerdo?

Mientras tanto hermione despertaba en una suave y hermosa cama, desorientada, trato de buscar el arma pero no encontró nada, un poco preocupada saco la varita, ta vez un _lumus solem _, seria arriesgado y podrían descubrirla, por eso seria su ultima opción, salio de la cama aun tratando de ver en donde estaba, era un enorme cuarto, más grande del que hubiera visto nunca, parecía casi un pequeño departamento, dos puertas, el baño y el closet pensó rápidamente, había una pequeña estancia , noto que no había espejos, ya que había inspeccionado el baño y no había nada en el mas que una preciosa y antigua bañera, paso hacia la estancia y pudo ver un hermoso piano de cola negro, elegante , parecía haber sido tocado últimamente, paso las manos en al teclas, era hermoso, realmente, pero no era tiempo de eso, una vez que se adentro mas, pudo ver algo que choco por completo ya que como no había visto imágenes de ningún tipo, el enorme cuadro pintado la dejo boquiabierta, no solo porque era un cuadro antiguo , sino por las personas que estaban pintadas en el, estaba un hombre, quizás el hombre mas apuesto que había visto hermione jamás, cuerpo grande, atlético, fuerte, piel pálida y rasgos duros y firmes, cabellos negros probablemente largos recogidos en una coleta pequeña, ojos profundos y de un verde intenso, el hombre tendría aproximadamente unos 35 años, pero esa fuerza aun a través de un cuadro cautivo a hermione quien casi tuvo que esforzarse por concentrarse en las otras personas que estaban en ese cuadro, un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y de mirada bondadosa estaba en el, pero lo que la dejo perpleja fue la tercera figura

Una mujer

No, pero no una mujer cualquiera, exceptuando la ropa, un vestido antiguo de color azul , hermione se estaba viendo así misma en ese cuadro, ya que la mujer era exactamente como ella, tal vez con un par de años mas, pero el cabellos revuelto, la mirada ella, ella, que diablos hacia un cuadro de ella en ese lugar, quienes eran el niño y el hombre?

Hermione demasiado aturdida por ese descubrimiento no se percato que alguien llegaba al habitación y se quedaba de piedra al verla contemplar ese cuadro, la figura avanzo mas para que la luz de las velas que había en el lugar como única fuente de ella ,lo iluminaran

- bienvenida a casa mi amor..-dijo la voz

Hermione se dio la vuelta contemplando entonces al hombre que estaba en el cuadro, ahora frente a ella , pero al veía posesivo, y ansioso

En otra parte del enorme castillo los chicos cada uno por su lado buscaban con desespero a las chicas

Ron fue el primero en encontrar a luna, la cual estaba buscando a los demás de habitación en habitación lo cual no era tan fácil ya que por la cantidad la rubia estaba comenzando a desesperare cuando se topo con ron

- me vas a matar de un susto ronald- dijo la rubia cuando ron casi choco con ella

- estas bien- fue la pregunta del pelirrojo

Luna sonrió ante el tono preocupado de ron y el dio un rápido beso en los labios

- si- dijo esta- me dejaron en un cuarto a solas, no había nadie, me pregunto porque…..

- vamos a buscar a los demás- dijo ron- ojala hayan encontrado a las demás

Mientras tanto harry también abría las habitaciones para poder buscar a Catherine , no le gustaba para nada el no saber donde estaba la pelirroja, no era que estaba siendo posesivo, se dijo, simplemente no le gustaba que la chica pudiera estar en problemas, tal vez estuviese herida, o le hubieran hecho daño, y si se atrevían a…

Harry abrió la ultima puerta y casi se cae de espaldas, delante de el había tres vampiros sentados tranquilamente en la alfombra delante de ellos una tranquila y sonriente Catherine los apuntaba con su revolver

- harry- dijo la chica sonriente- te tardaste mucho en venir ya me estaba aburriendo con estos chicos

- que diablos pasa aquí- dijo harry dudoso, el esperando encontrar a Catherine mal pero una vez mas no se acordaba que la chica había sido educada bajo la tutoría de severus snape

- bueno aquí los chicos- dijo Catherine señalando a los vampiros- me estaban contando cosas muy interesantes- harry se acerco a ella y apunto también con su arma los vampiros

- tu también tienes balas solaris?- dijo el rubio a harry

- genial- dijo Mikel

- harry te presento a Luís- dijo señalando al castaño- a Mikel- al moreno- y a Ander- dijo señalado al rubio- estos chicos han sido muy amables conmigo, chicos el mi novio harry potter tal vez lo conozcan

Afectivamente a pesar de no estar muy al contacto con el mundo mágico los vampiros conocían la historia de harry potter

- el-niño-que-vivió- es tu pareja?- dijo Luís un poco preocupado

- oh si- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Catherine- y es muy celoso, además de poderoso como ya sabrán- dijo irónica- no le gustaría nada saber que alguno de ustedes me ha besado- dijo e hizo que los tres vampiros saltaran de la impresión- suele portarse muy posesivo conmigo

- te besaron?- casi grito harry enojado

Todos pudieron sentir la fuerte magia del moreno y por un breve instante vivieron miedo, miraron implorantes a cat quien sonrió una vez mas, como disfrutaba hacer maldades

- no para nada- dijo cat- ahora ellos amablemente me llevaran ha donde enviaron a hermione cierto?

- si, si claro- dijo Ander- sígannos por favor

Catherine le dio a harry una sonrisa maliciosa mas propia de cat, ya que sabia que esa actuación era solo para los demás, el conocía a la verdadera Catherine

Harry se sorprendió cuando cat le dio un beso en la mejilla

- te dije que yo nunca seré la princesa cautiva en la torre harry- dijo cat con suavidad mientras seguía a los vampiros afuera

Instintivamente harry se llevo una mano a la mejilla y sonrió, si, definitivamente, esa era su Catherine

Harry y cat siguieron a los vampiros y en el camino se encontraron con luna y ron quienes estaban un poco impresionados de que la pareja haya podido dominar con facilidad a tres vampiros

- quienes son ellos- dijo ron de malas pulgas apuntando con su arma a los tres

- pueden dejar de dejar eso?- les pregunto algo desesperado Luis- me pone nerviosos, ahora si puedo oler el sol en esas armas

- de acuerdo- dijo cat- ron baja tu arma- ron la miro mal y obedeció- solo estaremos harry y yo y de una vez les digo que no intenten nada, tengo muy buena puntería, no utilicen ninguno de sus trucos o morirán de inmediato-dijo fríamente

- que genio- dijo Ander por lo bajo

-sigue caminando- dijo cat poniéndole el revolver en la espalda-

-vieron a alguien?-les dijo harry a ron y aluna

- a nadie , ni hermione ni julian están por ningún lado- dijo ron

- Julián?- dijo Ander volteando con rapidez los otros tres también lo hicieron

- que julian- dio Mikel

-el que nos trajo aquí, ese tonto chico- dijo luna- Julián teppes

-la madre que lo parió- dijo Luís con la boca abierta- nos van a matar

-cállate y camina no les haremos nada si cooperan- dijo cat fastidiada

-quien hablan de ustedes- dijo Ander preocupado- nuestro señor nos matara………

Draco seguía en esos momentos buscando con desesperación a hermione, no sabia porque pera una fuerte opresión en el pecho le decía que debía darse prisa, así que siguió caminando por los corredores del lugar

Mientras los demás caminaron hacia el vestíbulo, era aun grupo gracioso con tres vampiros a la cabeza y 4 adolescentes detrás, cuando llegaron una figura se abalanzo hacia los vampiros

- donde diablos están mis amigos- siseo con voz peligrosa

-julian- dijo cat un poco molesta- donde carajos estabas

Julian los observo, vio las armas en las manos de harry y cat y sonrió , después dirigió una fría mirada hacia los vampiros

- y los demás-pregunto peligroso

- mi señor- dijeron los vampiros haciéndole una reverencia a julian y sorprendiendo a los demás

- no sabíamos que venían con usted- dijo Mikel – no teníamos ni idea

- discúlpenos por favor- dijo Luís nervioso

- ahora los llevábamos- dijo Ander- con su padre

- donde dejaron a la otra chica… a hermione- dijo julian empezando a sospechar

- a las habitaciones de su padre mi señor- dijo Ander con voz complaciente

- mierda- dijo julian- debemos darnos prisa o algo malo sucederá- dijo y comenzó a correr

Catherine y harry sabia que los vampiros ya no los atacarían así que siguieron a julian corriendo junto a los demás

En tanto, en la habitación en la que estaba hermione , ella se encontraba delante de ese extraño hombre, por algún motivo no pudo empuñar la varita la cual ahora estaba en el suelo, el hombre la veía entre fascinado y ansiosos como si no creyera realmente que estuviese ella allí

- han pasado muchos años bella mía- dijo el hombre poniendo una mano ne la mejilla de hermione

- de que hablas- pudo decir con dificultad la chica- quien es usted-hermione no podía dejar de admirar esos penetrantes ojos verdes

-no me recuerdas amor mió?- dijo el hombre acercándose mas a ella- soy yo, tu esposo tu siempre amante Vlad………

El hombre se fue acercando poco a poco a hermione, la cual no podía moverse de la impresión y de algo mas que no sabia que era, el hombre había levantado su cabeza y se estaba agachando para besarla cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió en un sonoro golpe

-Hermione- grito draco

La chica pareció despertarse de una bruma en su cabeza y siguió la voz hasta dar con draco ,el cual ahora apuntaba con dos revolver al hombre , la chica corrió hasta donde estaba draco y este le dirigió una furiosa mirada al hombre sin dejar de apuntar

- te encuentras bien?- dijo preocupado el rubio-

- si lo estoy- dijo hermione un poco confundida no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado ahí

- quien eres tu?- dijo el hombre con una voz cruel- porque Catrina se fue contigo

- Su nombre es Hermione y esta conmigo porque es mi prometida

De inmediato una fría onda ataco a Draco aventándolo contra al pared

- mientes- dijo el hombre que había aparecido a escasos centímetro de el- porque me mientes de esa manera y entras a mis dominios sucio mago- espeto con maldad

Draco lo confronto, no sabia quien diablos era ese hombre pero el hecho de habérselo encontrado a punto de besar a hermione le provoco de inmediato una intensa furia que no sentía en mucho tiempo

- es la verdad y ni tu ni nadie me llamara mentiroso nunca mas- dijo draco levantándose

- draco- dijo asustada hermione y corrió hacia el rubio

El hombre se quedo de piedra se alejo de la pareja con los ojos abiertos con incredulidad, que diantres pasaba ahí?

-padre que te he dicho de ir a beber sangre de mis invitados?- dijo una voz amenazante llegando de repente

Cuando hermione vio, julian estaba delante de ellos dos mirando amenazadoramente a su padre mientras los demás incluidos tres sujetos-seguramente vampiros- estaban nerviosos en al sala

-Julián- dijo el hombre sorprendido

-chicos- dijo julian con sarcasmo-les presento a mi padre Vlad Teppes El rey de los vampiros

Mientras tanto en la mansión riddley lord voldemort no estaba nada contento por el giro apresurado de las cosas , el odiaba perder alguna batalla y aun mas una de las importantes

-_**crucio**_- dijo al nuevo líder eternity una figura cubierta con una gruesa capa de viaje - como que no están en hogwarts a donde diablos se han marchado

La figura estaba retorcida en el salón

- no lo se mi señor- dijo la figura con dificultad- desde la noche del viernes no han ido al comedor, no se donde se han metido

- investígalo maldita sea- dijo el lord- eres el espía ahí dentro no es así?, estoy lleno de estupidos- dijo alzando nuevamente la maldición contra al figura- no vayas muy lejos puede ser que necesite de ti mas tarde

Después de recibirla esta se levanto con dificulta d y después de hacer una reverencia al lord salio del lugar, unos segundos mas tarde una figura cubierta con una mascara de mortifago llego hasta el lord oscuro

-mi señor- dijo al figura poniendo una rodilla en el piso- me mando llamar?

- así es – quítate la mascara lucius quiero hablar contigo

Lucius malfoy se quito la mascara que lo cubría y miro a su lord con sumisión, lucius malfoy no parecía ser alguien quien había estado hasta hace poco en azkaban, se veía vivo, muy vivo

- muy bien lucius ahora dime que ha pasado con tu hijo?- dijo el lord

-Draco no me ha enviado ninguna carta- dijo lucius con tranquilidad- pero sigue con sus planes de enamorar a la sangre sucia y hacerse amigo de potter, todo marcha bien mi señor, el chico es un perfecto slytherin y potter siendo el incrédulo gryffindor que es, no sospechara nunca que draco tiene la fachada perfecta ante el

- mi espía me dice que no cree que sea una fachada lucius- siseo el lord oscuro al hombre delante de el

- eso es una vil mentira se lo aseguro mi señor- dijo lucius- draco creció odiando el nombre de potter, no hay nada en el mundo que lo haga ser su amigo, el solo esta haciendo su fachada a la perfección , si pudo engañar a su espía mi señor, eso quiere decir que su trabajo esta bien hecho, no me sorprendería que el mismo Dumbledore no tuviera idea del engaño

- por tu bien espero que sea así Lucius- dijo lord voldemort mientras acariciaba la cabeza de nagini quien estaba atenta a lo que pasaba- no quiero mas errores

-claro que no mi señor- dijo lucius- draco esta haciendo bien su trabajo

- los hijos de crabbe y goyle le han dicho a sus padres sobre una chica que al parecer también se incorporo al equipo de potter que sabes tu de ello- dijo voldemort

- si señor- dijo lucius- draco me ha hablado de ella, es una slytherin, una chica que se llama Catherine , no recuerdo el apellido, al parecer la chica tiene carácter y le había plantado cara a potter antes de hacerse de su grupo

-vaya así que slytherin no?- dijo el lord- que tanta confianza tiene draco con ella

- al parecer mucha mi señor- dijo lucius- dice que la chica desprecia a los sangre sucia tanto como nosotros

- muy bien – dijo el lord- nada mejor que tener de nuestro lado a una mujer y como es ella físicamente

- no lo se mi señor – dijo lucius con sinceridad

- quiero saberlo- dijo el lord y se giro a nagini- trae a mi espía de inmediato

La serpiente salio de la sala y regreso a los pocos segundos seguida de la figura encapuchada

-que sabes tu de la pareja de potter- dijo el lord directamente

- es una slytherin, sale bien en todas las materias mas en pociones- los dos hombres notaron una nota de ironía en la voz del espía- muy fría , muy explosiva , reto a duelo a pansy parkinson y gano , también había peleado con potter las primeras semanas

-que aspecto tiene- pregunto el lord

- bueno- dio la figura con veneno en la voz- es atractiva si, si las pelirrojas de ojos azules lo parecen, buen cuerpo, pero la mirada , esos ojos son de hielo, no sonríe mucho

-perfecto- dijo el lord- lucius, mándale una carta a tu hijo dile que quiero verlo y que traiga a esa chica con el

- y si la chica no quiere?- dijo lucius

- querrá , algo me dice que quiere venir- dijo el lord girándose- márchense y déjenme solo, y les repito no quiero ningún fallo esta vez

Tanto el espía como lucius temblaron ante el hecho y se alejaron de ahí rápidamente dejando al lord sumido con sus pensamientos

-a si que una chica podría derrotarte potter- dijo el lord en voz baja- que irónico es eso, pero es lógico, las mujeres son la perdición de las personas poderosas, no sabrás ni por donde te llego

De vuelta a valquia todos estaban de piedra por las palabras de julian entonces delante de ellos estaba el rey de los vampiros el legendario Drácula????, todos se quedaron sin saber que decir peor la voz de Catherine rompió el silencio

- por selene- dijo con deje de incredulidad en su voz

-que pasa?- dijo harry

La chica no el dijo nada solo le señalo la pintura en la que nadie había reparado, delante de ellos estaba la familia Teppes, el que tenían delante, el chico era julian con unos siglos menos, y esa mujer era la copia exacta de hermione

- padre- dijo Julián y entonces el hombre lo miro fijamente

- que diablos esta pasando aquí Julián- dijo el hombre su voz sonó atronadora en intimidante peor julian

-eso es lo que quisiera saber yo, porque diablos no podía sentirte?, porque me han mando esa carta, porque querías que viniera aquí?- dijo el chico exasperado

Y entonces para los presentes algo paso, julian, el amable, calido y sexy julian cambio para dar paso a un chico de mas edad, como un chico de 28 o 29 años, el cabello mas revuelto, la mirada mas astuta, mas fornido, con una mirada mas fría y mas severa, seguía viéndose hermoso claro, pero tenia esa aura de malicia en el, nada bueno auguraba eso

- bueno- dijo el hombre- me alegro al menos que te presentes en tu forma normal, ese aspecto de joven no me gustaba mucho a decir verdad- dijo con la voz llena de desprecio – y quienes son todas estas personas

- ellos son mis parejas- dijo julian

Y nuevamente vieron como los ojos del hombre echaban chispas

- son 6 – dijo el hombre- sabes lo que eso significa no?

- si, si tengo 6 pareja s al mismo tiempo, mi vida podría recortarse ,pero que mas da, no es como si quisiera vivir eternamente- dijo sin darle importancia

A todos les descoloco eso, por hacerlos sus parejas julian iba a morir antes de tiempo, porque el nunca les dijo nada?

- y bien?- dijo julian

- salgan todos- dijo el hombre- necesito unos minutos a solas- le dio una ultima mirada de incredulidad a hermione quien sostenía a draco y se giro dándoles la espalda- nos veremos en 5 minutos en la sala de audiencias

Los vampiros fueron los primeros en irse, Julián entonces les hizo una seña a los demás para que lo siguieran y todos así lo hicieron dejando a Vlad mientras este miraba absorto el cuadro

- mi hermosa Catrina al fin has regresado- el murmullo fue perfectamente audible para todos ya Draco no el gusto para nada

Todos siguieron a Julián sin decir ninguna palabra mas hasta una puerta, una vez dentro, pudieron ver que era un cuarto, una cama de dosel, decorada como el resto del castillo, todos entraron y Julián cerro la puerta, se movía furioso de un lado a otro y entro en una de las dos puertas que había allí

Entonces todos vieron mejor la habitación

Esta era un poco mas pequeña que la del padre de Julián, esta a diferencia de las otras tenía enormes ventanales los cuales estaban rotos, las paredes también se veían maltratadas como si alguien hubiese peleado ahí, la cama estaba desecha y había muchísimo polvo en ella, como si hubiese estado abandonada

Julian salio de la puerta donde había entrado cargado con unos frasquitos le tendía a draco uno de color morado

- bébelo- dijo Julián simplemente el chico obedeció de inmediato y se sintió mejor

-en donde estamos?- pregunto luna viendo alrededor

- este era mi cuarto- dijo julian- mi padre no se metió aquí desde que me fui perdonen el desastre lo arreglare de inmediato- el castaño movió una de sus manos y después de un breve flashazo, el cuarto quedo arreglado, los ventanales reparados, ahora con cortinas, las paredes de piedra se veían relucientes, la cama estaba hecha y el polvo desapareció- siéntense un momento , mientras la poción actúa , después iremos con mi padre

- nos quieres explicara que pasa?- pidió harry- ese cuadro, tu aspecto

-mi aspecto- dijo julian- los damphires, podemos cambiar nuestro cuerpo, dejándonos en una juventud o en madurez cuando queramos , lo que también nos diferencia de los vampiros que permanecen eternamente con la edad en la que fueron convertidos

- porque entonces tienes ahora esta apariencia?- dijo luna

- esta era la apariencia que adopte al irme de aquí y la que tuve cuando conocí a voldemort, después vi que siendo mas joven nadie me veía con sospecha, solo retrocedí unos años, no muchos, pero mi aspecto si se ve mermado, por eso adopte la forma con la que ustedes me conocen , no es que realmente importe la verdad, dijo el chico, puedo transformarme si quieren.

- no – dijo de inmediato cat- nunca te había visto así, te ves muy bien julian, como uno de esos chicos que posa para las novelas muggles- añadió maliciosa, harry a su lado se tenso- además-agrego como si no importara mucho- así tu magia esta mas controlada no es así?

- como lo supiste- dijo julian sorprendido pensaba que nadie lo notaria

- por favor Jules- dijo al chica- te conozco casi al mismo tiempo que mi padre, y se todo sobre ti, no me preguntes eso querido por favor

-y el cuadro?- dijo hermione mientras sostenía la mano de draco entre las suyas- porque esta mi imagen en el

Entonces Julián se acerco a la cómoda que había en su cuarto y saco un pequeño cuadro del cayo entregándoselo a hermione

El cuadro era de la misma mujer del retrato solo que en esta ocasión ella estaba sentada en un hermoso campo de flores, su cabello , mucho mas largo del que hermione había tenido nunca, estaba ondeando al viento, tenia una sonrisa hermosa y se veía muy feliz

-ella es Catrina Teppes……. Mi madre- dijo el chico sentándoos en la cama

- tu madre- dijo harry sorprendido-es exacta a hermione

- si- dijo Julián seriamente- cuando te vi por primer a vez hermione, me quede sorprendido, pese que mi vista me negaba , pero no eras , tu, eras el vivo retrato de mi madre, recuerdas que y fui quien dijo que te cambiaras el color de cabello por negro?

- si- dijo hermione- tu lo hiciste

- fue para que te diferenciaras un poco de ella- dijo el chico – cuando cat me pregunto si te quedaría algún color yo dije que de inmediato el negro, no quería que te parecieras a ella , pues verte era algo doloroso

- pero por que es eso?- dijo luna- hermione es la reencarnación de tu madre?

Todos se quedaron expectante s de las siguientes palabras de julian, si hermione era la reencarnación de catrina eso significaba que, ella amaba la padre de julian no es así?

- no- dijo Julián- en un principio yo también lo creí, pero no es verdad, cuando un alma reencarna en otro cuerpo, es porque dejo algo pendiente aquí, mi madre se fue en paz, no tenia que hacer nada para reencarnar aquí, además, si así fuera hermione seria exactamente igual a mi madre y no es así

- no lo ves?- dijo ron- si son exactamente iguales

- no- dijo julian- no lo son- y entonces se acerco a hermione y le descubrió el muslo izquierdo un pequeño lunar en forma de fresa estaba ahí- mi madre no tenia esa marca, por eso también me di cuanta que el parecido es solo una coincidencia, tu no tienes nada que ver conmigo hermione- dijo Julián como para tranquilizar a la chica

-entonces tu padre- dijo draco tenso

-tiene que hacerse a la idea- dijo Julián- será algo difícil pero que mas da, yo solo quiero saber porque me ha hecho venir, si yo lo veo perfectamente bien

Después de eso nadie mas dijo nada, pasado unos minutos y después de ver que draco estuviese bien todos se encaminaron hacia la sala de audiencias guiados por julian, el cual abrió unas puertas dobles ingresando, todos los siguieron

Cuando entraron abrieron los ojos y sujetaron las armas por debajo de las ropas que llevaban, ya que la sala estaba llena de gente, de vampiros para ser mas precisos, siguieron a julian el cual caminaba a paso regio con ese porte majestuoso que le conocían, al final de la sala estaba Vlad sentado en un hermoso trono negro a ambos lados de el había dos tronos mas, un poco mas pequeños que en el que estaba sentado el hombre, habían 5 pequeñas escaleras en las cuales estaban sentadas vampiresas, hermosas mujeres, las cuales vieron a Julián y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas

- padre- dijo Julián con una pequeña reverencia- te presento a mis amigos y parejas

Harry se extraño de eso, Julián le hablaba a su padre con normalidad como si la escena que había pasado no significara nada, y su padre le seguía la corriente

-ellos son, Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Catherine Snape , Hermione Granger y Harry Potter- dijo presentando a cada uno de ellos todos al oír le nombre de harry comenzaron a cuchichear entre si

-bienvenidos sean a Valquia- dijo Vlad- ven aquí hijo mió a ocupar el trono que dejaste al marcharte

Julián asintió y se fue a sentar al trono que estaba a la izquierda de su padre

-bienvenido príncipe Julian- dijeron los presentes

Los demás se quedaron de pie ente ambos hombres, contemplando lo parecidos que eran, exceptuando por el cabello julian había sacado el de su madre

- padre- dijo julian- que esta pasando aquí- dijo el castaño girándose hasta su padre

- necesitamos tu ayuda hijo mió- dijo el rey de los vampiros levantándose, viendo de reojo a hermione- mis informantes me han dicho que has vuelto al bando de la luz no es así?

- que tiene que ver eso?- dijo Julián

- en estos momentos las fuerzas obscuras están acechándonos, atacándonos, para que nos unamos a ellos en la guerra que esta por empezar

- voldemort?- dijo harry y para su alivio esta vez nadie en la sala se estremeció

- Harry Potter- dijo Vlad girándose hacia el chico y lo observo un momento y asintió- si , ese tonto mago viene a incordiarnos

-pero ustedes son mas numerosos que el y mas poderosos no es así?- dijo Julián – porque necesitan de mi ayuda

- hace mas de un mes fui atacado por un poderoso grupo- continuo su padre- me secuestraron y me llevaron a fueras del castillo, pro eso dejaste de tener el lazo conmigo, me amenazaron, querían que nos uniéramos ala guerra

-pero tu eres mas poderoso que ellos porque no te defendiste e impediste que te secuestraran?- dijo Julián incrédulo

- ellos poseen las mismas armas que tienen tus amigos en este momento- dijo vlad- no quería arriesgar a mi gente, así que fui con ellos, me llevaron ante el lord y el me dijo lo de su plan, me dijo que nosotros podríamos tener toda la sangre que quisiéramos, nos ofreció poder y nos ofreció un lugar en la batalla

- y que le respondiste- dijo julian dubitativo

Entonces el hombre le dirigió a julian una sonrisilla maliciosa

- que se podía meter su plan donde le cupiera- dijo el hombre- yo hice una promesa a tu madre- dijo el hombre volteándose hacia hermione- no habría mas guerra, al menos de nuestra parte para el mundo mágico, lo que ustedes los mortal s hagan no me importa, entonces explote un poco de mi poder y escape de allí, levante una barrera en el bosque de los lamentos, pero como me encontraba un poco débil , mi conexión sanguínea contigo se había roto, he tratado de levantarla pero no había podido

- y que paso después- dijo luna interesada

- el envió un pequeño ejercito de magos y de muggles entrenados con esas armas, han estado hostigando a mi pueblo, a mi gente, su sangre sabe asquerosa, esta corrompida, no nos sirven ni de alimento, yo no quiero mas bajas entre los nuestros Julián, por eso es que necesito tu ayuda, quiero que los elimines a todos ellos, tu eres el único que la luz del sol no el hace efecto

-yo ya he tenido algún encuentro con esas balas _Solaris_ padre- dijo el chico- y créeme que todos ellos – dijo señalando a los vampiros presentes- están en peligro

-entonces que haremos- dijo el hombre- quiero a esos gusanos lejos de mis tierras, me molestan demasiado, mi gente ni puede salir a cazar si están allí con esas armas

- tal vez nosotros podremos ayudarles señor- dijo entonces Catherine con una sonrisilla- nosotros somos inmunes a los efectos de esas balas

Entonces el hombre se fijo por primer a vez en Catherine, y la vio detenidamente, los demás vampiros hicieron lo mismo, el hombre un poco sorprendido, se levanto del trono y comenzó a caminar hacia donde ahora estaba una sorprendida cat, había dicho algo malo?, porque el padre de Julián la veía tan intensamente

- Catherine cierto?- dijo el hombre y al chica asintió cuando lo sitio cerca de ella, harry a su lado trato de ponerse delante de la chica pero esta con una mano lo detuvo- tienes un enorme poder , la luna esta sobre ti, pequeña, dime, quien eres en verdad

- ella es la sacerdotisa selenita- dijo Julián y al sala comenzó a oírse murmullos mas altos llenos de jubilo

-estamos salvados- gritaron unos cuantos, las mujeres en las escalerillas se levantaron y vieron atentamente a Catherine

- la sacerdotisa selenita- dijo el hombre toando la mano de cat y depositando un beso en la palma- es un enorme placer tenerte en mi castillo- y a continuación hizo una reverencia que todos imitaron- después de eso se giro hacia su hijo- entonces por eso no estabas en casa?, encontraste a la heredera selenita y no me ha s dicho nada?

- cuando la conocí no sabia quien era- dijo julian-

-como dijo Catherine- dijo harry para ganarse la atención del Vlad- nosotros les ayudaremos

- por que lo harían joven harry?- inquirió el hombre acercándose ahora al chico- esta no es su batalla, no deberían interferir, podrían resultar heridos, mi hijo lo haría por su pueblo, por su gente, inclusive la sacerdotisa rezaría por nosotros ya que como somos criaturas de la noche ella vela por nosotros, pero usted, usted porque?

- nosotros somos amigos de julian- dijo harry con voz suave pero firme- queremos ayudarlo a el y a toda su gente, no podemos permitir que voldemort los obligue a estar en un batalla que ustedes no desean

- podrían morir- dijo el hombre con tranquilidad- el ejercito que esta acechando esta compuesto también por muchos Licanos

-licanos?- dijo Julián entonces levantándose del trono y yendo hacia su padre

-los lidera Greyback– dijo su padre- podrían ser mordidos, no les importa eso?

- Julián es nuestro amigo, su batalla es la nuestra- dijo ron entonces firmemente

- lucharemos con los licántropos si es necesario- añadió hermione y vlad la miro sombrado

- no las mujeres no deben de luchar- dijo el hombre-además ustedes son unos jóvenes, no podrían con ellos

- te lo demostraremos- dio draco entonces con fuerza- te haremos una demostración, pon a tus mejores guerreros, contra nosotros

Mas murmullos de las personas

-tan confiados están?- dijo Vlad viendo draco con fiereza- tanto les importa mi hijo

- julian siempre nos ha apoyado- dijo luna- es justo que esta vez le ayudemos a el

- chicos- dio julian- mi padre tiene razón , esto es muy peligroso

- como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes – dijo harry- nosotros lucharemos, draco lo ha dicho, quiere probarnos a delante, pero de una vez le digo, mis amigos y yo, hombres y mujeres al igual lucharemos

- su valor me parece admirable joven potter- dijo Vlad con sincera admiración- esos lazos de amistad de los cuales hablan , significan mucho entre los nuestros, esta bien lucharan, cual es su petición a cambio?

-petición?- dijo hermione- como que petición

- que es lo que quieren a cambio claro- dijo vlad- nadie hace nada sin esperar nada a cambio, digan cual es su precio

- nos cree capaces de cobrara algo así?- dijo Catherine rodando los ojos- ya se lo dijimos esto lo hacemos por julian, solo por el, no le vamos a cobrar nada, como se atreve- dijo ofendida

- vaya- dijo vlad entonces sorprendido- nunca he conocido magos como ustedes, entonces, esta bien, así sea, preparen lo que quieran mis mas poderosos guerreros estarán con ustedes

Entonces en la estancia entro una mujer hermosa de cabellos negros largos y rizados de andar majestuosos, vestía un pequeño short de cuero un corsé azul y una gabardina ajustada al cuerpo, llego a paso regio ante ellos y puso una rodilla al suelo delante de Vlad y dijo

- Mi señor los invasores han paso el lago del trueno- dijo con la mayor calma del mundo- si vamos a atacar debemos hacerlo ya

- levántate Yesenia- dijo el hombre- es un día de alegría mi hijo nos ayudara

- el príncipe?- dijo la chica levantándose de inmediato y buscando a Julián con la mirada cuando lo encontró corrió a abrazarlo- julian que alegría que hayas vuelto muchas lunas han pasado desde tu marcha

- hola Yess- dijo Julián con un sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la chica- si ha pasado mucho tiempo, padre debemos darnos prisa entonces- y se dirigió a ron- podrías trazar un pan de ataque?

-yo?- dijo ron nervioso- porque yo

- porque eres el único que sabe de batallas- dijo Julián- eres el mejor jugador de ajedrez , eso te hace un perfecto estratega, solo imagina que el campo de batalla es un tablero

Ron weasley quien siempre había sido conocido, como el mejor amigo de harry potter, y el menor de los weasley al fin tenia algo que reconocerse, se hincho de orgullo ante eso y sonrió, era hora de demostrar su valía

- denme un plano de los terrenos y tu- dijo dirigiéndose a Yesenia- dime donde están ubicadas esas tropas

- todos ustedes- dijo entonces harry viendo a los vampiros congregados- quédense aquí y no salgan de este cuarto escuchen lo que escuchen

- no pensaran ir a luchar solos- dijo la voz de Luis anonadado

- eso es lo que haremos- dijo draco con fuerza- no queremos arriesgar sus vidas inútilmente

- vayan preparando la cena de la victoria- dijo Catherine siguiendo a ron y a los demás que empezaban a salir de la enorme habitación

Vlad sujeto a hermione de la muñeca y al vio con fuerza

- no vayas es peligroso Catrina- dijo el hombre

- mi nombre es Hermione Granger- dijo hermione viendo al hombre a los ojos- mas tarde hablare con usted mi lord, pero debo de hacer un trabajo antes- dijo zafándose de su agarre y marchándose del lugar, vlad se quedo un momento de pie contemplando la belleza de la castaña y a continuación los siguió al estudio donde probablemente irían

El estudio era un enorme cuarto, lleno de estanterías llenas de libros y cuadros de vampiros importantes, un enorme escritorio de caoba estaba en el centro y ahí sentados estaban ron ,Julian y Yesenia observando los terrenos

- son mas de 40 magos los que conté la ultima vez- decía la chica- una manada de al menos 70 licanos

-110- dijo ron pensativo y nosotros somos 6 …. Nos tocan de 19 aproximadamente…. Julian quieres licanos para ti?

-los menos posibles- dijo Julián seriamente- podría sacar mis instintos y los que se nos escapen podrían decirle a voldemort de mi presencia

Vlad llego entonces al estudio donde pudo ver como hermione y Catherine empezaban a abrir los portafolios , mientras que luna estaba delante de una computadora empezando a teclear como siempre, draco y harry estaban lustrando unas enormes espadas que habrían sacado de sus propios portafolios

- que bueno que venimos preparados- dijo cat mientras empezaba a sacar varias cajas de municiones

- no le harán nada a los licanos con eso- dijo vlad acercándose alas chicas- las balas comunes no les hacen nada, las solaris solo nos afectan a nosotros

- entonces que bueno que no son balas comunes no?- dio hermione sacando una bala de color plateado- estas están llenas de nitrato de plata, al penetrar la piel la capsula se rompe e infecta internamente

- de donde sacaron esto?- dijo el hombre

- esa es mi culpa- dijo luna levantando una mano pero sin verlo ni dejar de escribir- tengo demasiado tiempo libre y supuse que las necesitaríamos

- estas también son de plata- dijo harry lanzándole una espada a vlad quien la tomo del aire- las traíamos para practicas, afortunadamente

Vlad veía asombrado como esos jóvenes mortales comenzaban a planear un pequeña batalla en su estudio, y que hablaban con tanta naturalidad de ello como si fuera algo normal

- yo creo que deberíamos empezar con las armas- dijo hermione quien estaba con cat , draco y harry quienes se habían acercado para ver las armas que tenían- para poder deshacernos de los mas posibles, de esta manera podremos postergar un poco la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo , que dices ron?

- es perfecto- dijo ron mientras comenzaba a marcar puntos en le mapa que le habían dado- lo importante es no dejarlos avanzar , y que lleguen al castillo, que municiones tenemos?

- tenemos exactamente 6 cajas de municiones, 4 granadas de expansión, dos rifles de onda corta- dijo Catherine- los cuchillos de campo , cada uno de nosotros tiene dos revolver… las espadas también tenemos para cada uno de nosotros

- de acuerdo- dijo ron- además no usaremos magia para esto- añadió mas pensativo

- tu te quedaras aquí para dirigir el combate no es así luna?- dijo julian hacia la rubia

- así es- dijo la chica- he mandado algunas cámaras para poder tener puntos de vista de toda al batalla, en estos momentos estoy tratando de localizar un satélite, y poder meterme dentro para poder verlo todo

- perfecto- dijo ron- ya tengo trazado el plan… acérquense

Todos obedecieron incluso Vlad quien estaba curioso por todo

- pudimos ver que una ves traspasado el lago quedan aproximadamente unos 4 kilómetros de ahí hasta el castillo, es un kilómetro mas el que separa este castillo de las estacas, eso podría protegerlo mas, entonces debemos de avanzar un kilómetro mas para alejarnos de la ciudad y aquí hay un claro-dijo el chico señalando todo mientras hablaba- podríamos acercarlos ahí, así no dañaremos nada, y el claro nos permitirá un buen enfoque de la batalla, querida- dijo entonces dirigiéndose aluna- podrías enviar tus cámaras hacia alla?

- claro dame un minuto- dijo al chica

- bien mientras tanto- dijo ron continuando con el plan- según lo que nos ha dicho Yesenia, ellos estaban avanzando en una formación lineal, muy de la vieja escuela, los primeros son los licanos los cuales son al primera línea de ataque, los magos detrás, con las balas Solaris están atrás para eliminar desde una mejor perspectiva

- cual será entonces nuestra formación- dijo harry asintiendo

- lo mas sencillo en estos caso- dijo ron- seria rodearlos, de esta forma evitaremos las posibles fugas, draco y harry irán al frente, hermione iras a la izquierda ,cat, a la derecha, julian y yo iremos ala retaguardia, no queremos que nadie se arrepienta cierto?

- por que ellas a los lados- pregunto vlad- son mujeres, la sacerdotisa debe quedarse aquí a rezar por su victoria

-vuelve a usar ese tono condescendiente y me olvido de esto- dijo hermione

- ellas son muy poderosas individualmente- dijo ron- además no muchos se irán a los lados por eso las mando ahí- dijo ron sin prestar mucha atención – como bien dijo hermione, debemos empezar con las balas, no tenemos muchas cargas por eso mismo debemos tratar de que todas ellas vayan dirigidas hacia los licanos, las espadas estarán bien para los magos, yo recomendaría que todos llevamos cargadores con balas verdaderas para ellos

-perfecto ron- dijo cat sonriente- eres bueno en esto ya lo sabia yo, pero cual será el objetivo el líder de los licanos?

- exacto- dijo Julián- una vez atrapado su alfa ellos no nos harán nada

-quien lo quiere?- dijo draco como si nada

- por supuesto que yo- dijo Julián- esto es personal, quiero atrapar a Fenrir Greyback

- entonces te lo dejamos- dijo Catherine- yo prefiero atacar licanos, la unión con Julián me lo pide

- a mi también- dijo hermione- se debe a que nosotras tenemos esa unión con el desde hace mas tiempo

- yo quiero de los dos- dijo draco encogiéndose de hombros

- yo quiero licanos- dijo harry

- yo elijo magos- dijo Julián- excepto por Greyback

- de los dos también- dijo ron- nos comunicaremos por medio de los micrófonos de DS

- aquí están- dijo luna pasándoles pequeños aretes a todos- yo veré todos sus movimientos desde aquí y podré guiarlos

- perfecto entonces ya esta- dijo hermione

Entonces todos se fueron a la mesa y comenzaron a cargar sus armas y los cargadores de repuesto

- alguien trajo un cargador de mas- pregunto ron y draco el paso uno- gracias

- con los licanos necesitamos protegernos mas- dijo entonces cat- nuestros trajes de espía no resistirán mucho las garras de ellos

-mierda no pensé en eso- dijo luna-

- en eso podría ayudarlos- dijo vlad con una sonrisa en la cara que todos habían visto a julian cuando estaba feliz por algo- entonces trono los dedos, los tres vampiros que ya conocían los chicos llegaron cargados de ropas de cuero- estos son los trajes de mis queridos hijos, son especiales para al lucha de licanos, les servirán

- vaya- dijo cat viendo los trajes- esto es piel de dragón ruso no?

-lo mas resistente para los ataque- dijo Yesenia orgullosa- pónganselos

Todos así lo hicieron vieron que esos trajes al igual que todo lo que habían visto, tenia ese aire tétrico y gótico , todo en color negro, hermione con unos ajustados pantalones que marcaban cada parte de sus piernas, unas botas cortas una corsé negro y unas tiras en los brazos, Catherine con uno cortos shorts y unas largas botas también hechas de piel ella llevaba un corsé también pero además llevaba unas cadenas en los brazos, para los chicos llevaban pantalones, ajustados y camisas sin mangas ajustadas al cuerpo, cada uno de ellos se coloco gabardinas, ajustadas para ellas, mas holgadas para ellos

- me gusta esa ropa- dijo luna mirando a ron coquetamente

Todos entonces se colocaron las armas, las espadas a la cintura, las pistolas en los muslos en los cinturones los cargadores, las varitas dejaron por seguridad, en el pecho algunas granadas

- listos?- dijo luna y los demás asintieron- ya los tengo ubicados., tienen dos minutos para llegar a donde esta el claro, avanzan rápido

-de acuerdo- dijo harry y puso una mano en el centro- traten de que no los maltraten mucho, si no en la escuela se darán cuenta

- iré con ustedes- dijo entonces vlad- no voy a dejar que unos simples mortales luchen mi batalla

- tu tienes que cuidar a los demás- dijo julian increpándose a su padre- se que es duro para ti no luchar, pero debes de entender que es lo mejor, tu como líder los mantendrás aquí, y los cuidaras en caso de que nos pase algo a nosotros

Vlad vio la determinación en los ojos de su sangre y sonrió de lado, se parecía tanto a su madre cuando sonreía así

- de acuerdo- dijo vlad- pero me molesta quedarme aquí, quiero que lo sepan

-De acuerdo- dijo cat- de todas formas tengo en mi equipaje suficiente poción si resultamos muy maltratados

- bien vamos a ellos- dijo julian

-gracias por esto- dijo vlad dirigiéndose a ellos-

- dénos las gracias cuando acabemos con esos bastardos- dijo hermione- nos veremos

Y todos salieron de ahí rápidamente, julian se quedo un poco atrás y vio a su padre

- estoy contento de regresar a casa padre- dijo y sin mirarlo salio de ahí

Vlad se quedo contemplando la puerta la ver a su hijo con esa decisión, ya después hablarían esperaba que no les hicieran daño alguno, eran jóvenes muy valientes y se habían ganado su respeto

- eh… señor?- dijo luna atenta- quiere ver la batalla?

El hombre entonces con una sonrisa seductora se acerco hasta luna para poder ver la batalla en esa curiosa maquina

El pequeño ejercito de voldemort avanzaba con rapidez

- destruiremos a esos estupidos vampiros- dijo Greyback-así saldaremos al cuenta que tenemos con ellos desde hace siglos

Los licanos rugieron a su lado, gruñeron de satisfacción, todos estaban transformados, se veían con forma humanoide, pero el excesivo pelaje, y los colmillos los hacían ser mas poderosos que un licano normal, estaban en esa peligrosa frontera del animal y el hombre, y para todos era visible que el animal era quien vencía en esa ocasión

- déjenme a Vlad a mi- dijo Greyback con un sonido que parecía un gruñido- tenemos que ajustar cuentas

El grupo llego al claro, los magos detrás de ellos estaban vestidos como mortifagos mientras que los licanos debido al pelaje iban desnudos

-huelo algo- dijo un licano a la izquierda del líder

- un comité de bienvenida?- dijo otro

- no ,no es sangre vampirice la que huelo, es mas bien ….. mortal… cachorros- dijo el que había hablado

- un bocadillo- dijo otro

Del bosque salieron draco y harry ambos con las miradas dirigidas a ellos, caminaron a paso seguro, los demás no advertían las armas pues las gabardinas estaban sujetas de tal forma que no se veían

- que hacen aquí cachorros se ha perdido?- dijo uno de los licanos

-No , llegamos justo a donde queríamos- dijo draco mordaz mientras se desabrochaba la gabardina de inmediato todos vieron las armas

La reacción de los licanos fue comenzara reír

- creen ganarnos solo ustedes dos contra nosotros?- dijo uno avanzando y la mano de greyback lo detuvo

- estupidos- dijo -no huelen eso?

- los licanos olfatearon y dijeron casi con horror

-plata- dijeron casi a una voz

-esa es la señal- dijo hermione comenzando a salir de entre los árboles

- ataquen- dijo greyback- destrúyanlos-

Y aso comenzó la batalla, draco y harry comenzaron al frente, disparando a los primeros licanos caídos, todos ellos se sorprendieron de las afectaciones de esas balas, que desintegraban casi de inmediato a su manada

Los que quisieron retroceder de inmediato fueron eliminados por julian y ron los cuales avanzaban con rapidez, los ataques eran fueron, agresivos, los licanos luchaban con fuerza y arriesgando la vida como si nada

Las mordidas de los licántropos fue, de lo mas difícil en esquivar puesto que ellos se movían con demasiada rapidez, provocando algunas escenas de tensión entre los chicos

Vlad observaba asombrado al pantalla, esos chicos se movían con una agilidad que el nunca había visto, lanzaban patadas, luchaban con la espada y disparaban sus armas, todo de una forma eficaz y mortal, el rey de los vampiros no pudo sino admirarse ante semejante poder, y eso se acordó, que ellos no habían usado magia de ningún tipo para luchar

Luna indicaba cuando se acercaba un enemigo mas, alertando a los espías para que estos lograran aniquilarlo antes de que los mordiera

Los magos fueron aniquilados rápidamente, algunos fueron capturados ,para ver que información podrían sacárseles

Cuando cat y hermione terminaron asombradas vieron como julian luchaba con fiereza con el líder de la manada greyback , el cual atacaba con ferocidad al chico

Julián trataba de esquivar por todos lados los fuertes ataques del hombre lobo, el cual no le daba tregua , las chicas quisieron interferir pero julian las mantuvo quietas con una mirada y ellas lo comprendían después de todo era su batalla,

- que ha pasado- dijo ron acercándose a ellas, estaba sangrando de un lado de la cara

- algunos licántropos escaparon, solo pudimos eliminar a 55- dijo hermione- julian esta luchando ahorita

No tardaron en llegar draco y harry ambos sujetándose el brazo izquierdo al parecer habían sido atacados de la misma manera

-son muy fuertes- dijo draco- ahora si comienzo a pensar que voldemort no esta tan perdido

- pero pudimos eliminar algunos- dijo harry viendo los caídos en ese lugar

Entonces oyeron el alarido de dolor en Greyback el cual se separo de julian sujetándose el costado donde al espada había sido clavada

- maldito vampiro- dijo el licántropo sujetándose la herida- peor esto nos e quedara a si, ya lo veras mi señor te matara a ti y a toda tu sucia especie

Y diciendo esto el licántropo se marcho, draco lo apunto con el arma pero julian acercándose a el la bajo de inmediato

- déjalo- dijo Julián- tiene que dar las mala s noticias, ya quisiera ver que le hace voldemort cuando se entere

- bueno tardamos mas de lo pensado- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que limpiaba su arma que tenia rastros de sangre- vamonos devuelta al castillo necesito curarme esta rasgadura en la pierna

Todos tranquilamente se alejaron de ahí llevándose consigo algunos prisioneros lo cuales iban aterrados

Después de llegar , todos los vampiros empezaron a gritar vivas y apoyo hacia los espías, llegaron al salón sin inmutarse de esto, todos se dejaron caer entonces

- perfecta coordinaron- les felicito luna- no necesite darles muchas indicaciones, veo que han mejorado

- creo que mas bien fue la adrenalina- dijo ron acostado en el suelo- esos malditos son rápidos

- y que lo digas- dijo hermione sonriendo mientras se rasgaba un poco del corsé para enseñarle s un arañazo que tenia en el abdomen- debemos curarnos esto o provocara algo

- de eso me encargo yo- dijo Catherine mientras se acercaba a su portafolios y revolvía unas cosas, necesito un catalizador- decía murmurando para si

-están bien?- dijo Vlad de inmediato acercándose a Julián para sostenerlo, el castaño era el que mas daño había recibido pero no se quejaba de eso

- si, los licanos han estado entrenando mucho padre- dijo julian- pero nada que no podamos resolver-

- ustedes son poderosos guerreros- dijo vlad admirando al fortaleza de esos jóvenes mortales- mi pueblo esta agradecido con ustedes

- ya le dijimos que no era por usted- dijo draco- es por Julián, por el , por su amistad hicimos esto

- ya esta- dijo una satisfecha Catherine- he puesto hojas de hierbabuena para que efecto sea mas rápido, además le agregue un poco de plata para que cualquier sangre licana muera y no nos afecte en nada- le tendió a cada uno una copa de poción verdosa al tiempo que ella apuraba el suyo, todos así lo hicieron y de inmediato las magulladuras que tenían iban desapareciendo

-gracias -dijo harry acercándose a cat y dándole un suave beso en los labios- que bueno que tu padre te ha enseñado esto

- prepárense-dijo vlad entonces- tendremos una fiesta de celebración por la noche, tiene todo este tiempo para prepararse- entonces cuando iban a salir se giro a hermione y le dijo con firmeza- y Catrina podrías ir a mi habitación antes, quisiera platicar contigo

- de acuerdo- dijo hermione al ver el dolor en los ojos del hombre- pero me llamo hermione

El hombre no agrego nada y se fue del lugar

- mi familia siempre busca cualquier pretexto para una fiesta- dijo Julián sopesando sus cabellos

-estas contento de ver bien a tu padre no es así?- se burlo luna

- si es verdad- dijo Julián- tengo que hablar con el y he estado posponiéndolo, será mejor que lo haga ahora para que termine una vez con esto

Y se marcho de ahí sin decir mas, todos se dedicaron entonces a recoger sus armas y su equipo no sabían que hacer con al ropa maltratada así que la dejaron ahí, al mismo tiempo que llegaban un par de vampiresas con ajustados vestidos

- si me siguen por favor- dijo una de ellas- los llevare a sus habitaciones para que se preparen para la cena

Todos asintieron ante la perspectiva de un buen baño para limpiarse ese olor a licano , una ves en sus habitaciones-individuales por supuesto- vieron que en la cama habían unas ropas y agradecieron el gesto de los vampiros los cuales con esto, les agradecían su apoyo en esa pequeña batalla

Mas tarde, hermione se encontraba tocando la puerta de la habitación del rey de los vampiros, iba un poco incomoda ya que ella nunca se había vestido de esa forma, tenia un traje del siglo pasado de color verde pastel, el corsé era blanco con detalles en plata, la forma de la falda le cubría las piernas pero tenia un par de rajaduras en las piernas de tal forma que a cada paso que daba enseñaba sus largas piernas, el cabello lo tenia sujeto en una media cola con listones de seda, tenia un hermoso collar de diamantes al cuello, se veía muy extraña pero no dijo nada, pues la puerta se abrió en ese momento

Hermione entro en el recibido de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá, justo delante del cuadro que ya había visto antes, y espero

- que bueno que hayas llegado- dijo vlad entonces

A hermione se le seco al boca , ese hombre era muy atractivo, vestido con un ajustado pantalón, una camisa blanca abierta dejando el pecho al descubierto y los cabellos sujetos en una coleta baja , podría ser le sueño de muchas mujeres

- gracias por las ropas- dijo hermione- son muy bellas

- podrías tener mas- dijo vlad acercándose a ella y tomándole la mano para que se levantara- si quieres, podrías tener todo lo que desearas, claro esta, si decides quedarte conmigo

Hermione se quedo de piedra ante eso, porque le pedía eso

- discúlpeme señor,- dijo educadamente- pero no entiendo el porque de su petición

-claro que lo entiendes, deja de fingir mi bella catrina has regresado a casa- dijo el hombre tomándola de los hombros posesivamente

- ya le dije que yo no soy catrina- dijo hermione retorciéndose en el agarre- mi nombre es Hermione Granger yo no soy Catrina

Pero Vlad no la dejo continuar, tomo sus labios en un beso, fiero, fuerte , tratando de doblegar al voluntad de hermione pero la chica lo resistió no le respondió el beso , simplemente se quedo inmóvil entre los brazos del hombre

Este se separo al ver que su beso era recibido sin sentimiento alguno

- claro que si- dijo el hombre con los ojos nublados de desesperación- eres ella, tienes su cara, su cuerpo , sus ojos

- nos parecemos un poco- dijo hermione- pero no soy ella, lo siento

Tal vez fue su forma de decirlo, o el miedo en su mirada pero Vlad entonces le creyó a la chica, pudo verlo, dentro de sus ojos no era su Catrina

- ya me había dicho julian algo así cuando vino, pero , aun así- dijo el hombre- si no fueras ella, podrías quedarte aquí

- lo siento ,no puedo- dijo hermione nerviosa

-porque?- dijo el hombre- aquí estarías bien, podría convertirte si quisieras, podrías tener todo lo que tu desees, lo que pidieras te seria concedido, solo tienes que quedarte aquí

- tengo muchas obligaciones en mi país no puedo dejarlo todo- dijo hermione

- que importa eso?- dijo Vlad volviéndose acercar a ella- podrías ser rica, tener muchos poderes solo quiero que te quedes aquí

- lo siento , pero no podrá ser- dijo hermione- usted me quiere aquí por el recuerdo que tiene de la madre de Julián, y por eso lo entiendo, pero no me quedare, uno, porque no seria justo para el recuerdo de catrina y dos porque yo no le amo

- amor? a mi de que me sirvió?- bramo vlad - que es el amor, un estupido sentimiento mortal, ni ustedes mismo lo entienden, tu eres joven, si quisieras podrías enamorarte de mi

- no, puesto que yo ya me he enamorado de alguien- dijo hermione

- del rubio?- dijo vlad- pude ver como te veía con los ojos, y dijo que eras su prometida no?, pero el es un simple mortal, un mago que podría darte , yo soy el rey de los vampiros, todos aquí hacen mi voluntad

-el me dalo que mas yo deseo, su amor, su cariño- dijo la chica recordando a draco

- yo podría darte eso si quieres, puedo darte mi corazón- dijo vlad- no sabes lo afortunada que eres?, muchas mujeres, mortales o inmortales desearían estar en tu lugar

-lo se ,y me siento honrada por su propuesta- dijo hermione- pero yo, amo a draco, lo amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien

Vlad se descolo un poco, era obvio esa chica no lo amaría nunca, peor era tan bella, tan parecida a su catrina, que tuvo celos de aquel mortal que osaba arrebatársela

- podría dejarte encerrada aquí- dijo le hombre con una voz malvada- podría decir que ya te has ido, nadie sospecharía de mi………

- no, no lo harías- dijo hermione un poco de dolor en la voz- por favor debes de entender jamás podría amarte aunque me lo propusiera, es cierto que me he enamorado de alguien que no debería, que incluso mi amor por el podría matarnos, pero no me importa, lo amo y jamás podré amar a otro mas que a el

Entonces vlad lo comprendió, era cierto, la chica sufría, aunque amaba a ese mortal, sonrió de lado, maldita había sido al hora en que se volvió blando, en algún tiempo atrás en verdad la hubiera secuestrado, la hubiera doblegado con su poder, y ella cedería si, pero no seria por ella, seria solo un títere para el y así de que servia, le puso la mano en la cabeza de la chica y esta levanto la mirada Vlad sonrió

-y el te ama?- dijo el hombre con una voz mas suavizada

- si- dijo la chica- el me lo ha dicho y le creo

- aunque no lo creas,-dijo vlad- en verdad te pareces a mi catrina- dijo le hombre con suavidad- espero que ese mortal tuyo sepa lo que vales, es una lastima en verdad , nos hubiéramos divertido mucho- dijo mas en broma

Y ahí fue cuando hermione se di cuenta que vlad tenía muchos gestos de Julián, ese carácter cariñoso, sensual, esa forma de decir algunas cosas con coquetería, casi bromeando le hacían ver a su amigo en el

- un poco tarde no?- dijo la chica en broma también

- en fin- dijo vlad- de todas forma son funcionaria- mi mujer debe de esperarme en l cielo, y me esta esperando

- ella debió ser muy afortunada- dijo hermione- después de tantos años, usted la sigue queriendo con esa fuerza y esa intensidad, es maravilloso que un hombre como usted la siga amando

- ella era única- dijo el hombre- pudo ver la luz en mi cuando nadie lo había hecho, solo espero que me perdone este pequeño desliz

- lo hará- dijo hermione- ella sabrá entender

-bien entonces será mejor irnos ala fiesta- dijo vlad- o tu pareja se molestara mucho conmigo- le ofreció el brazo- la escoltaré a la sala mi dama

Hermione le sonrió al hombre sabiendo que ya no habría mas malos entendidos para ellos y tomo su brazo con firmeza

Ambos llegaron a un enorme salón, y todos se quedaron callados al verlos entrar, algunos, los mayores, jurarían ver ala pareja de su rey, como una alucinación, pero ella era mas joven, claro esta, hermione se soltó del hombre cuando vio a sus amigos y fue hasta ellos

- hola chicos- dijo la castaña sonriente- estas ropas son geniales no?

- si – dijo luna con un vestido similar solo que en colores cafés

-Estas bien?- dijo draco en un tono preocupado y posesivo

-tranquilo dragón- le dijo hermione con un beso- tuve que rechazar una propuesta muy interesante por ti, espero que me hagas un regalo

- créeme querida que lo haré- le dijo draco con un deseo en la mirada

- que paso con los prisioneros- dijo ron

- se los dejamos a los vampiros puesto que era su batalla, no les hará daño solo quieren saber que tanto saben de su escondite- dijo Catherine

-entonces a celebrar- dijo Julián con la sonrisa de siempre su cuerpo ya había cambiado hasta ser el julian de siempre- por al batalla ganada

Celebraron toda la noche los chicos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos de los vampiros, ellos no se preocupaban por muchas cosas, a pesar de lo que les habían dicho eran personas muy agradables, que por los años vividos eran buenos conversadores, que escuchaban atentamente y decían sus conocimientos sin ningún tipo de reproches, todos se fueron a la cama hasta pasada la madrugada, ese día se irían para no levantar sospechas

Arreglaron sus cosas en la camioneta una vez que se levantaron todos, les habían dado un desayuno excelente a pesar de que los vampiros no comían, había algunos ansiosos de hacerlos sentir útiles

Julian estaba en el despacho de su padre hablando

- entonces tienes que marcharte nuevamente- dijo vlad- esperaba que te quedaras un tiempo en casa ahora que todo ha sido aclarado

- tengo una guerra por luchar padre- dijo julian- tal vez cuando esto acabe pueda regresar a casa

- siempre serás bienvenido hijo- dijo vlad con una mano en el hombro a Julián- me alegra que al fin hayas entendido el mensaje de tu madre y otra cosa , en tu batalla si nos necesitas, solo tienes que llamarnos, acudiremos a ella, a pesar de lo que dijimos la principio, tus amigos me han demostrado que uno debe de luchar por su familia aunque no le guste la batalla

- gracias padre lo se- dijo Julián- espero que no tengan que pasar mas años antes de vernos- dijo con una sonrisa tenue

- entonces adelante hijo- dio vlad con orgullo- demuestra tu sangre vampirice a todos esos que tratan de ponerse en tu camino y cuida a tus parejas

- no tienes que decírmelo- dijo Julián- las protegeré con mi vida

- entonces ve hijo mió la gloria te espera- dijo vlad despidiéndose así de su hijo , el único recuerdo que tenia de su bella catrina

Vlad se despido de los chicos, asegurándole a hermione que el estaría ahí si ella no quería estar mas con el rubio, cosa que ambos sabían que era en tono de broma pero que no le gusto nada a draco, del rubio se despidió de un buen apretón de manos

-Cuídala muy bien- le dijo vlad a draco cuando aun tenia su mano sujeta- o te las veras conmigo

- no necesito que me lo diga- dijo draco aguantando al mirada- ella es mi vida- el hombre lo observo y asintió, exacto esa era la mirada que necesitaba para dejar ir ala chica

Se despidió de los demás diciéndole a harry que había demostrado merecedor de la fama a que tenía y de cat ,a quien le dijo que se cuidara pues que sentía un pequeña onda obscura dentro de ella claro esta se lo dijo en voz baja y nadie mas lo escucho

Los chicos se marcharon cuando caía la tarde, fue un shock volver a ver la luz del sol después de un par de días de no saber de el

Ya en el avión de regreso a Londres todos estaban mas despiertos comentando cosas de la batalla

- vaya si que fueron agitados estos días- dijo ron con una sonrisa

- me alegra que hayan podido aclarar todo- dijo cat, tomándole la mano a un mucho mas alegre Julian

- el , a pesar de todo siempre será mi padre y me alegra que este bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Ya por al noche, cuando llegaron a hogwarts draco y hermione estaban juntos después de una noche de arrebatador a pasión comentando el viaje

- entonces eso te dijo?- dijo un draco molesto

- pero ya- dijo hermione- no estés celoso mi dragón

Hermione pensó que le chico lo negaría pero fue todo lo contrario

- entonces- dijo Draco- como no quieres que lo haga, me muero de celos, el es poderoso, pudo haberte obligado, los vampiros tienen armas de seducción muy fuertes

- pero yo tengo tu amor y para mi eso es todo lo que me importa mi querido dragón- dijo hermione besándolo- ahora tu eres todo para mi espero que no lo olvides

- nunca- le dijo draco- gracias por darme tu amor mi hermosa hermione-terminó para darle un apasionado beso lleno de promesas y sueños

Los días siguientes pasaron con parsimoniosa tranquilad, lo que fue bueno para los chicos , pues pudieron descansar a la perfección, Catherine pudo ver que severus los veía atentamente pero la chica se hacia la desentendida por si pudiese sospechar algo

Pero no todo iba a ser así, ya que a primeras horas de un miércoles, draco recibió una cata que el helaría el cuerpo, tanto así, que mando llamara a todos los espías inclusive al director, a severus, remus y sirius

- nos pueden decir el porque de esta reunión?- dijo Severus Snape dentro del despacho del director lugar donde estaban todos reunidos

- no lo se- dijo hermione- draco nos mando llamar a todos, ha estado muy raro

En ese momento llego draco con el semblante caído, el cual no había cambiado desde que recibió la carta

- que te pasa draco- dijo severus de inmediato al ver ese semblante en el chico

- es una carta de mi padre- dijo el chico- quiere que lo vaya a visitar esta noche

- déjame verla- pidió remus y entonces la leyó en voz alta

_**Draco:**_

_**Es hora de que des un reporte de lo que me has escrito, a las 12 esta carta se convertirá en un traslador, trae contigo a la chica de la que me hablaste**_

_**L.**_

Eso e a todo, pero todos entendieron perfectamente a que se refería

- te van a llevara con tom- dijo Julián con la mirada pensativa

- y quieren que lleves a….- dijo ron viendo a en dirección a Catherine

La chica se veía muy desinteresada, se veía las uñas en actitud tranquila

- muy bien- dijo con la voz tranquila- que se pone una para ver al lord oscuro

- porque ella- quiso saber sirius

- bueno es que cuando draco nos dijo que iba a cambiara de bando- dijo harry- su padre le mando llamara para que tomara la marca, le dijimos que el estaba haciendo un plan para entregarme a voldemort fingiendo ser mi amigo, por eso le permitieron quedarse, también le hablamos de que Catherine tenia los mismo ideales que el

-aunque para ser honestos-dijo hermione- no pensábamos que se lo tomara en serio

- son unos insensatos- dijo severus con firmeza levantándose de la silla- porque diablos hicieron eso

- era lo mejor para la situación de draco- dijo hermione- además tenia que ser algo rápido

-tienes miedo?- dijo harry a draco y todos se voltearon pues habían olvidado al chico por andar discutiendo

-no es eso- dijo draco- simplemente me preocupa lo que pueda hacer voldemort cuando me vea , no quiero arriesgara a cat

- no te preocupes por mi draco- dijo cat con una sonrisa suave- debemos ir o podrá echarse a bajo todo el plan

- estas loca?- dijo severus-pero es peligroso no quiero que vayas ,que creen que es un lugar de veraneo?

- mira, si lo pensamos fríamente- dijo luna entonces -voldemort tal vez ni se vea con ellos, por la carta puedo deducir lucius quiere ver a draco para ver que tal están sus lealtades, si ellos dos actúan bien no habrá de que preocuparse

- pero es muy arriesgado- dijo dumbledore hablando pro primera vez en la noche- no podemos dejarlos ir a solas

- exacto voy contigo- dijo harry tomando cat de la mano

- si ,entonces le damos el triunfo a voldemort de una vez- dijo cat- no es una visita social harry además ya habíamos hablado de eso antes

- miren hagamos esto- dijo remus entonces- que vayan draco y Catherine, pero ambos portaran unos micrófonos ocultos de tal forma que al menor peligro iremos en su búsqueda

Draco y Catherine se dieron una mirada de muda comprensión y asintieron casi para ellos mismos

- de acuerdo- dijo el director eso podría hacerse- de todas formas alertare a la orden por si hay algún problema

- entonces no hay nada de que hablar- dijo Catherine- quedan unos minutos para al media noche

- cuando estén ante el lord evítenlo mirar a los ojos o podrá leerles al mente- les dijo severus- ojala no lo vean , pero de ser posible usen oclumancia lo mas que puedan

- yo la tengo bien dominada-dijo Catherine

- igual yo- dijo draco- ahora tengo que metalizarme un poco mas

-oigan- pidió entonces cat- me dejarían habar unos minutos a solas con draco?

Todos se extrañaron de la petición tan peculiar de la chica

-esta bien dejémoslos un momento a solas- dijo el director saliendo del despacho rápidamente los demás lo imitaron, harry y hermione tenían las mismas muecas de incredulidad pero aun así obedecieron

Cuando se quedaron solos Catherine saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió deprisa ofreció uno a draco que lo tomo sin chistar

- bien entonces elaboremos nuestro propio plan- dijo al chica- supongo que no querrás interrupciones no es así?

- es cierto- dijo draco- yo conozco a mi padre y si algo resulta mal, no quiero que ellos se involucren , pero me preocupas tu cat- le dijo con un rostro preocupado

Cat se revolvió un poco incomoda ,pues justo a su mente llego ese recuerdo que no quería

- no te preocupes por mi- dijo cat dándole una calada al cigarro- mientras tu mantengas tu fachada de bastardo mimado , que odia muggles no habrá ningún problema

- yo he visto que puedes hacer una perfecta mascara- dijo draco- pero debemos de tener una historia

- una historia?- dijo la chica - a que te refieres

- pues que nadie de ellos se creerá que de buenas a primeras te dije de mi plan y sabes mis aspiraciones, debemos hacer algo para que se lo crean

- ya lo veo- dijo la chica- suena bien pero que podría ser, no podríamos alegar una vieja a mistad pues tu padre esta allí y sabría de inmediato que no es verdad

- podríamos ser pareja- dijo draco entonces pensativo- de esa forma no seria nada sospechoso, puesto que yo quisiera tener los mismos ideales de mi "novia", además de que tu cumples los requisitos de una chica según los Malfoy , tienes clase , dinero y estilo, sobre todo, eres sangre pura, mi padre te adorara

Cat se puso pálida de inmediato, pues ese sueño aparecía cada vez mas tiempo

- que te sucede?- dijo draco

- nada- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa- porque habría de pasarme algo?

- te conozco cat- dijo draco- así que suéltalo, tu mas que nadie sabe que si hay dudas en la misión , esta fracasara, además debemos seguir haciendo nuestros planes

Entonces cat supo que tenia que decídelo al chico, no a harry, mucho menos a hermione, sino a draco, el la entendería

- oye draco tu en verdad amas a hermione?- dijo cat con la mirada fija en los ojos del rubio

Draco observo atentamente el rostro de Catherine antes de darle una respuesta

- mas que a mi vida- dijo el chico- la amo como jamás amare a otra mujer, porque lo dices

Y entonces Catherine se lo contó, le contó de la extraña visión del futuro, de cómo ellos estaban juntos, y que había muchos niños ahí, draco escucho sin interrumpir cada palabra y al final el semblante del rubio no era mas que una fría mascara

-y dime cat- dijo el chico entonces- tu amas a harry

-como jamás pensé amar a alguien- dijo la chica con sinceridad

-me parece perfecto- dijo draco- mira se que lo que pudiste ver, debido a tu experiencia con las visiones te ha perturbado, lo lógico es que si te afecto tanto y me lo cuentas es porque en verdad no quieres que pase no es así?, tu amas a harry y yo a hermione, hasta ahora eso es lo que importa- y luego agrego con un toco travieso- dime que sientes por mi, te gusto?

- bueno pues eres un gran amigo- dijo Catherine- eres una serpiente como yo y sabemos lo que significa eso, además tenemos mucho en común por la forma en que fuimos educados, pero no podrías gustarme mas alla , no se, somos demasiado parecidos y no se, físicamente no me atraes

-te van mejor los morenos no?- se burlo el chico- tu también eres una gran chica pero eres demasiado explosiva, yo me divierto mas con hermione

-no me des imágenes mentales malfoy- bromeo la chica- sabes creo que fue una excelente idea el hablar contigo, tal vez todo fue un error

- claro que lo es- dijo draco cuando le revolvió el cabello - el portal estaba teniendo problemas no?, es lógico que algunas cosas hayan sido afectadas, yo me preocuparía si hubieses interactuado en esa visión, de esa forma todo seria mas real, no deberías darle la menor importancia, cat, y si quieres un prueba mas…. Bésame

- que diablos?- dijo cat sorprendida pues estaba analizando todo lo que el chico dijo

-eso, bésame – dijo draco- además para al pantalla que daremos tendríamos que besarnos en algún momento no?

Cat entrecerró los ojos pero asintió, se acerco a el y sin ceremonias lo beso, el beso fue frió e indiferente a pesar de que quien los hubiera visto, podría ver a dos chicos besándose con pasión, la verdad el beso fue todo lo contrario para los participantes

- y bien?- dijo draco al separarse

- como si besara a mi hermano- dijo cat con asco limpiándose la boca con la manga, se sentía un poco mal por eso, por harry

- para mi también- dijo draco tranquilamente- no te ofendas pero me gusta mas como besa mi hermione, y yo creo que no seria muy buena idea que te limpiaras la boca cuando estés frente a mi padre, puede no gustarle

- gracias draco- dijo entonces cat con toda sinceridad- creo que tienes razón, ese extraño sueño fue una simple mentira, un fallo del sistema del tiempo, creo que lo mejor será olvidarme de el, y para nada decirle a los demás, pensaran que estoy loca

- totalmente de acuerdo- dijo draco- nosotros lo entendemos de manera fría y lo analizamos , pero, vamos, ellos son solo gryffindors nunca actuarían de esa manera

- creo que ser a mejor dejarlos pasar o sospecharan algo- dijo cat- pero antes draco quiero hablar contigo de la misión, tengo una idea de que ………..

Cuando todos volvieron a entrar las miradas inquisitivas estaban sobre ambos chicos, pues ambos estaban algo indiferente s ante las opiniones de los demás, cat sintió la mirada de harry clavada en ella todo el rato, pero decidió ignorarla al igual que draco la de hermione

-ya casi es hora- dijo severus algo tenso- tal vez yo debería ir para asegurarme que..

- no de eso nada – dijo cat con fuerza- las cosas deben de darse así, draco y yo somos perfectamente capases de crear un teatro lo bastante entretenido para que no nos maten, hemos estado practicando mucho tiempo no es así?

- por supuesto- dijo draco con una mueca- además yo no lo veo necesario, llegaremos aquí antes del alba, así que sus preocupaciones por nosotros son claramente innecesarias

-porque no me gusta nada esto- dijo ron a harry en un mormullo- siento que planean algo

- bueno ya esta pónganse esto- dijo luna alargándoles dos pequeños aretes que eran transmisores a la vez

-15 segundos- anuncio sirius

-nos veremos- dijo draco a hermione y le dio un suave beso en los labios- no vayas a matarme-le dijo en un susurro

- porque habría de hacerlo?- dijo hermione confundida

-7 segundos- dijo sirius

- no te desesperes potter- dijo cat a harry- tu damisela vencer a al cruel dragón

- que estas planeando cat- dijo harry pero la chica le dio un rápido beso

Draco saco la carta y el y Catherine la sostuvieron uno de un lado y otro del otro cuando sintieron el ya cómodo jalón , ambos desparecían en la vista de todos, se oyó el leve tintineo de algo al caer

-que es eso?- dijo remus recogiendo el culpable de ese sonido

- los aretes- dijo luna espantada- los han dejado aquí, debieron caérseles

- creo que los jóvenes malfoy y dumont- dijo el director- lo hicieron a propósito, al parecer no quieren que se sepa de que se hablara ahí

-Me parece muy extraño- dijo Julián pensativo- ninguno de ustedes ha tomado un detalle muy importante aquí

- a que te refieres?- dijo ron preocupado

- desaparecieron- dijo el damphire- se supone que nadie puede desaparecer de aquí, hay muchas barreras mágicas, Tom debe de ser sumamente poderoso si ha podido vencer esas barreras

- eso significa que realmente verán a Voldemort?- dijo hermione asustada

Pero nadie quiso responder a su pregunta ya que todos conocían la respuesta

-cuando lleguen ese par de insensatos me van a oír- dijo severus sentándose en una silla con la mas clara intención de permanecer ahí hasta que ellos regresaran

Harry coincidía con severus, esa noche Catherine debería decirle porque lo hizo, y se sentó al lado del severo hombre para dejar bien clara su posición, hermione y los demás vieron a ambos pelinegros con esa actitud y decidieron hacer lo mismo

El director mando a pedir chocolate caliente, esa seria una larga noche después de todo

Mientras tanto draco y cat aterrizaban en las afueras de una elegante mansión

-la mansión riddley- dijo cat- la vi en fotos

-porque no nos llevo directamente a la casa- dijo draco en un murmullo

Catherine señalo hacia adelante donde había 10 mortifagos y sonrió

- mira, nos pusieron escolta- dijo al chica- son solo 10 será muy sencillo

En cuestión de segundos noquearon a todos los mortifagos y entraron a la casa, observando con mucho detalle cada espacio cada rincón del lugar

-estos toques, es lo que hacen una casa de verdad- dijo cat con una mueca llena de desden al parecer la función había comenzado

- donde podrá estar mi padre?- dijo draco en un murmullo y le tomo la mano a Catherine

Parecía algo extraño, pero depuse s de contarle esa terrible inquietud ambos chicos se sintieron mas unidos, unidos por ese sentimiento hacia sus parejas, el amor, puesto que ambos eran serpientes educadas para no tener ese sentimiento, pero sin embargo, ambos habían caído rendidos y eso, a pesar de que podía haberlos separado los unió mas en amistad

Al final llegaron a una sala llena de velas flotantes, se colocaron las capas bien de forma que la túnica les cubriera el rostro, así , si había problemas los chicos podrían escaparse con rapidez, y nadie sabría su identidad, las velas hacían un camino iluminado por la tenue luz de ellas, draco puso a cat detrás de el y avanzaron cuidadosamente, fuera del camino la mas absoluta oscuridad era lo que había, al final llegaron a una puerta la cual atravesaron

Llegaron a donde estaban los mortifagos, los mejores de ellos

Eran bastantes, mas de los que sabían, todos eran hombre y mujeres mayores, susurraban y hablaban en voz baja a la vez que la pareja avanzaba sin mirarlos siquiera, tratando de localizar a lucius malfoy, Catherine trato de ver quienes eran detrás de las mascaras pero no podía, ninguno de ellos tenia un aura conocida

-otro comité de bienvenida?- dijo cat en un susurro helante- bien, como sea- saco la varita junto a draco y se pusieron en la primera posición de pelea

-draco- dijo una voz haciendo que ambos chicos se detuvieran

Uno de los mortifagos se quito la mascara , no era otro que lucius malfoy, cat al igual que draco sintieron una silenciosa rabia, el hombre se veía mas que rozagante, ninguna marca de su estancia en azkaban eso era, simplemente injusto, ya que Sirius aun no podía recuperarse de los 12 años que estuvo ahí injustamente

-padre- dijo draco levemente- te presento a Catherine Dumont, cat el es mi padre Lucius Malfoy

-encantada señor Malfoy draco me ha hablado mucho de usted- dijo cat con arrogancia al tiempo que extendía una mano que el hombre no tardo en tomar y besarla

- un placer señorita dumont- dijo lucius analizando los fríos y altivos ojos azules de Catherine- Dumont no es un apellido ingles cierto?

- no es del norte de Francia- dijo la chica – mis padres eran de la provincia francesa, cerca de la rivera- la pelirroja decía todo lo que ella y Julián habían acordado decir sobre el apellido, el cual podría comprobarse fácilmente si alguien se ponía a la tarea

- y porque estudia en hogwarts?- quiso saber lucius aun analizándola

- el plan de estudios de Beuxbatons es francamente, aburrido, además ahora que al fin hará justicia entre los magos me gustaría estar en la acción, después de todo, lo que a mi me interesa a mas, es el poder

- vaya draco entonces conociste a una chica interesante- dijo lucius y le sonrió a la chica-veo que eres inteligente muchacha

-para que nos has traído padre?- dijo draco- potter podría sospechar, ya bastante tuvimos con darle alguna excusa,

-tienes que dar tu informe hijo, ya te lo había dicho- dijo lucius- pero se lo darás a el, es un gran honor hijo mió, se lo darás a nuestro señor

Draco con toda la mascara de indiferencia asintió y espero

Unos segundos mas tarde, nagini la serpiente del lord llego hasta ellos, reptando y siseando tranquila, se detuvo en Catherine evaluándola con sus rasgados ojos, podía sentir algo extraño en esa chica, que era?, se acerco mas a ella, lucius y los demás mortifagos dieron un paso atrás, la verdad todos temían a nagini, era tres veces mas grande que su especie y producía un veneno mortal, pero esa chica había quedado quieta, tranquila, es mas le ofreció la mano para que la serpiente se subiera en ella

-esta loca- dijo una voz a la izquierda de draco

La serpiente mientras tanto, se enroscaba en la figura de la chica, quien parecía ajena a todo lo que ahí pasaba, la capucha no se movió de su lugar, mientras que draco la miraba con atención

La serpiente sintió un extraño aroma de la chica por eso la estaba analizando concienzudamente, sin embargo, para malestar de la serpiente la chica no hizo nada especial, era como todos los demás, como si fuera una chica común y corriente

- basta ya nagini- dijo entonces una voz profunda- no vayas a incomodar a nuestros invitados

De inmediato todos los mortifagos se inclinaron ante la llegada del lord oscuro, excepto draco y cat los cuales observaron con mucha curiosidad el arribo del mago

Realmente lucia atemorizante, cat y draco sintieron de inmediato la magia negra que emanaba del hombre, era asombrosa y aplastante, ambos chicos tuvieron mantener su magia controlada, para evitar luchar contra ella o hacer que su magia se descontrolara, era increíble, voldemort era sumamente poderoso, por primera vez, ambos chicos supieron que harry lo tendría difícil cuando se enfrentara al mago, si en estado normal tendría ese poder, como seria cuando luchara?

El lord de inmediato supo el poder de ambos chicos, eran fuertes si, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarse a el, tal vez, con un poco de entrenamiento, ellos podrían batirse con esas dos escorias, los amigos de potter, primero tendría que ver que tan buenos eran

-buenas noches, bienvenidos sean a la mansión riddley- dijo el lord acercándose a los jóvenes, ambos pudieron notar una vez que el lord estuvo a la luz de las velas que este también tenia una capa cubriéndole el rostro, ambos chicos sonrieron con ironía, así que le lord tampoco confiaba en sus mortifagos, que interesante

- es un honor estar ante usted mi lord- dijo draco educadamente con la cabeza haciendo una ligera inclinación- permítame presentarle a Catherine Dumont

- un placer, mi señor- dijo cat con un susurro suave, haciendo también una reverencia

Ambos jóvenes entonces sintieron como lord voldemort trataba de invadir sus mentes, a pesar de no mirarlos directamente, eso daba a entender el poder del lord, pero ellos quienes habían sido entrenados bajo altos niveles de presión, les costo, pero lograron mantener al barrera entre su mente y el lord

Después de unos segundos la voz susurrante y dura de Voldemort se oyó por todo el lugar

-vaya, vaya- dijo el lord- han puesto una barrera en sus mentes, muy resistente ya veo- los murmullos se volvieron a oír, pero se callaron en cuento el lord levanto una mano-me pregunto, que será aquello por lo cual no me permiten ver su mente?, recuerdos o ideas que me importarían?

-simplemente- dijo cat con el mismo tono que el lord- hay algunas cosas que prefiero guardarme para mi, no sabia que para venir aquí tenia que dejar que alguien supiera todo de mi….

-chiquilla insolente- dijo una airada voz- como osas hablarle así al lord?

-mhhh debes ser Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo cat- bueno, me llamas a mi insolente cuando tu entras a una conversación a la que no has sido invitada

- mocosa- bramo bellatrix ante el tono irónico de la chica- te demostrare el porque debes de mostrarme respeto

- quieres luchar conmigo bellatrix?- se burlo cruelmente la chica- nada me haría mas feliz que matarte en este mismo instante, pero para tu fortuna, yo no he venido aquí para eso

Bellatrix parecía no querer perder ese duelo de palabras pero el lord ya había tenido suficiente

- basta Bella- dijo el lord- ahora todos salgan de aquí, de inmediato, excepto el joven malfoy y la señorita dumont

Todos de inmediato obedecieron dejando a ambos chicos frente al lord

- bien ahora ya pueden quitarse las capuchas- dijo el lord mientras el hacia lo mismo con la suya

Draco nunca sabría quien se había sorprendido mas, si el o Catherine de ver al lord de esa manera, de hecho el chico nunca lo había visto, y la verdad el verlo ahí disto mucho de ser la imagen que le pensaría para un lord oscuro, recordaba que harry le había dicho en una ocasión que Voldemort tenia la forma humana pero que el rostro era de un reptil, los ojos rojos?, si creo que harry le había dicho eso

Pero ante el había alguien muy diferente

Era un hombre de mediana edad, las facciones eran duras y muy marcadas, los ojos eran rojos, de un rojo brillante del color de los rubíes , el hombre era atractivo, mucho mas de lo que jamás imaginaron los chicos, y si no fuera por ese brillo malicioso en su mirada y esa boca en un claro gesto de desden, podría pasar fácilmente por alguien diferente

Voldemort debió utilizar mucha magia obscura para cambiar su aspecto de esa manera, no porque fueran complicados los hechizos, sino que ,por lo general, los hechizos de cambio de cuerpo duraban solo unas pocas horas y suponían que voldemort había tenido esa apariencia por mucho tiempo, la pregunta era, porque?

- veo que les sorprende mi imagen actual- dijo el hombre- era de esperarse, pero ahora ustedes despójense de ellas, quisiera conocerlos

Draco y Cat lo hicieron y draco –quien se había quitado mas rápidamente la capucha- pudo ver que el semblante del lord titubeaba solo un pequeño instante al contemplar a Catherine, sin embargo cuando su vista se poso con el ya había colocado la mascara de indiferencia , así que draco pensó que solo eran imaginaciones suyas

- entonces- dijo el lord sentándose en el trono majestuoso que había en el lugar y conjurándose una copa de vino que bebió con suma elegancia- lucius dice has buenos motivos para no querer mi marca Draco

- así es mi señor- dijo entonces draco con un tono de voz que cat prometió felicitar después ya que contenía la exacta cantidad de maldad y desden- en vacaciones pensé e idee un plan, un perfecto plan para que "San Potter"- era curioso draco hacia mucho que no decía ese mote- caiga redondo

- explícalo- dio el hombre con firmeza mientras veía como Catherine miraba a la serpiente con curiosidad

- es simple y sencillo- dijo draco mordaz- tenia que presentarme ante el como el , pobre y desgraciado chico al que su padre le imponía ser un mortifago, pero que yo no quería, le pedía su protección ,por supuesto había un problema- dijo draco con un ademán sin darle mucha importancia- yo, me había encargado de hacerle la vida miserable a potter desde que ingreso al colegio, ya sabe mi señor, insultarle, hacerlo sentir mal, además de hacer lo mismo con sus dos sanguijuelas el pobretón y la sangre sucia, pero entonces, me di cuenta de que había una forma en la cual poder hacerme de su confianza, enamorando a la asquerosa sangre sucia

El lord observaba atento a draco y bebía sin decir ni una palabra

- las cosas fueron fáciles- dijo draco- al ser premio anual tuve que compartir la torre con la sangre sucia, y poco a poco fui enamorándola, la pobre, estaba tan necesitada de cariño que no sospecho par nada de mis intenciones, hasta la fecha la tengo comiendo de mi mano- draco lo dijo cruelmente e incluso cat tuvo que felicitarlo, si no lo conociera pensaría que era en serio- después de eso, el encuentro con potter fue mas sencillo, al parecer la opinión de la sangre sucia pesa mucho en el chico, ahora potter confía en mi, podría hacerlo venir aquí cuando usted me lo mande

- es un plan excelente draco- dijo el lord con desprecio- potter siempre ha tratado de ayudar a los demás, un buen ataque, te felicito, sigue con eso, has que te cuente todos sus planes como piensa atacarme, te lo ah dicho?

- solo un poco- dijo draco- al parecer esta enterrando en hogwarts, pero no ha ido mucho con dumbledore, lo esta haciendo por su cuenta

- estupido- dijo voldemort- por su cuenta nunca podrá estar a mi nivel , y ahora señorita dumont , porque esta usted aquí

- conocí a draco cuando ingrese al colegio, el parecía interesante, cuando crecí, como todos, conocí la historia de harry potter, la verdad al conocerlo, me dio la impresión que mucha de su historia son invenciones de la gente, es un chico normal, engreído, algo molesto, nada especial la verdad- dijo al chica con frió desden- en una ocasión le comente a draco mis opiniones y este me platico de su plan

- Muy arriesgado señor malfoy- dijo el lord- y si al señorita dumont no compartiese sus ideales?

-yo sabia que Catherine los tenia, mi señor dijo draco- además, si no lo hacía, la desmemorizaba y ya

- y entonces- dijo el lord al achica- que ha logrado?

- todo- dijo cat con una risa malvada, que hizo que draco la mirara atento, pues había sonado realmente cruel- potter es mió, todo lo que le pido me lo da, porque le gane la mejor partida, con la cual lo querían derrotar

- y se puede saber cual es?- dijo el lord interesado

- el amor- sentencio la chica- es tan fácil, potter siempre fue un pobre huérfano sin amor, lo único que tuve que hacer es escucharlo un poco, darle unos besos y listo, era mió, incluso he de decir que por mi no ha entrenado como debe- dijo maliciosa-el estupido de potter cree en mi amor pero yo, en lo único que creo es en el poder, por eso mismo el me cuenta todos sus sueños todas sus expectativas……se sus dudas

-dudas?- dijo el lord- cual podría ser la duda de harry

- dumbledore- dijo cat- desde lo que paso en 5 año, potter no confía para nada en el, por eso ya no va a su despacho a pesar de que el viejo casi se lo ordena

- bien, bien- dijo el lord- eso es algo que yo no sabia

Miro a ambos chicos un momento y después sin decir otra palabra mas les mando a ambos la maldición cruciatus, los chicos cayeron al suelo pues no estaban preparados para la fuerza de esa maldición, era mas fuerte que las normales, se retorcieron presas del dolor, sin embargo ningún sonido salio de sus bocas, ambos apretaron los labios, después de unos momentos el lord dejo que la maldición desapareciera

Ambos chicos se levantaron sin decir nada, observando al hombre

- saben que es algo interesante la maldición cruciatus- dijo el hombre mientras acariciaba su varita la cual no había utilizado- puede causar gran dolor, causar locura y también, he notado últimamente que es perfecta para descubrir dispositivos muggles

- de que habla mi señor?- dijo draco pensando en que jamás estaría mas agradecido de haberse deshecho de los transmisores

-micrófonos, aparatos eléctricos todos explotan cuando aplico el cruciatus- dijo el lord- lo que me indica que ninguno de ustedes posee estas cosas ahora

- porque habríamos de ponernos porquería s muggles- dijo cat con desprecio, mientras se arreglaba la túnica- que clase de magos cree que somos

- mis disculpas querida- dijo el lord observando a la chica- pero la vida me ha enseñado a ser desconfiado, puesto que su plan es casi perfecto, tuve mis dudas

-y ahora que vio que no tenemos nada de esa escoria muggle- dijo draco

- me pregunto, porque ustedes me ayudarían, porque me entregarían a potter en bandeja?, todos buscan algo, me pregunto porque?

- yo lo hago por el nombre de mi familia- dijo draco- quiero que el nombre de los malfoy brille nuevamente, odio a potter por tratar de meter a mi padre a la cárcel el curso pasado, quisiera ver muerto a ese huérfano

- yo simplemente deseo poder- dijo al chica- quiero que cuando la guerra comience y termine de nuestro lado por supuesto, yo tenga un lugar privilegiado en el nuevo orden mi señor- dijo al chica con una mirada calculadora- además, potter es un estupido, no creo que gane de todas formas

-me parecen justas sus peticiones- dijo el lord- esta bien. Continúen sus planes, yo les mandare el lugar cuando decid a entrevistarme con potter, el no sospecha nada cierto?

- para nada- dijo draco tomando a Catherine de la cintura- nos cree sus amigos, estupido sentimentalismo gryffindor

-será suyo cuando lo pida, mi señor- dijo la chica mientras le sonreía al lord maliciosa y entonces se le ocurrió algo- pero para que eso sea rápidamente, necesito una prueba suya….necesito que me entregue a peter petigrew

El lord taladro con la mirada al chica para tratar de penetrar , inútilmente, a su mente

- y para que querrías eso, y porque habría yo de darte una prueba?- dijo el lord

- es sencillo, así demuestra la confianza que nos tiene, además, no lo tome tan a la ligera, ya que solo es parte del plan para tener a potter de nuestro lado, y es bastante simple, no se porque no lo había hecho antes mi señor

- en que consiste?- dijo el lord

- Mande a Petigrew a una hora determinada en hosmeade, lucha con harry, draco lo atrapa y listo, la libertad para el padrino de potter, con eso harry estará demasiado distraído para un ataque, y draco estabiliza mas su posición delante de el

- suena interesante- dijo el lord apreciativo- bien lo haré pero con una condición, quiero que tu vengas a solas, la próxima semana

Draco de inmediato se puso tenso, cat lo noto y le tomo de la mano

- tranquilo querido- dijo lo chica mirándolo a los ojo una clara advertencia en ellos- no es para que te pongas celoso o si?

La verdad era que draco estaba preocupado, potter lo mataría ,eso seguro si se enterase de lo que ahí pasaba

- de acuerdo- dijo el chico – como usted quiera mi señor

- ya es hora de que nos marchemos- dijo al chica con gravedad potter podría sospechar algo

- muy bien retírense- dijo el lord mientras asentía con la cabeza- y no lo olvide señorita dumont la espero al próxima semana en este lugar, ya después le diré como puede acceder a aquí -Catherine asintió mientras observaba a nagini la cual la seguía taladrando con esa mirada viperina

-entonces hasta luego mi lord- dijo draco para depuse darse media vuelta y salir del lugar

- nos veremos- dijo cat y depuse susurro casi inaudible a la serpiente agachándose a ella puesto que la serpiente estaba en la puerta enroscada_- no te rompas la cabeza querida_- le dijo al serpiente en claro parcel, pero bajo de tal forma que nadie mas la oyera -_ no era tan difícil no es así?_

-_hablas parcel?-_dijo incrédula la serpiente siendo vigilada por el lord, pero la chica no le contesto ya que se había marchado del lugar

El lord observo unos instantes mas la puerta y después se levanto, se marcho a otra habitación, por una puerta escondida y de ahí se desapareció, es anoche tenia que pensar mucho, esa chica , sonrió anticipando una victoria que potter jamás creería

Draco y cat salieron del lugar donde un ansioso lucius los esperaba

- y bien como les fue?- dijo lucius- cuéntame a mi también de tu plan hijo

Y draco se lo contó con la misma actuación que convenció al lord, lucius era mas confiad y ni siquiera dudo

-espero que no te hayas revolcado con esa sangre sucia- dijo cuando acabo draco el relato

Draco tuvo que contenerse demasiado para no darle un puñetazo a su propio padre por hablar así de su amada hermione

- no te preocupes por eso padre, Catherine y yo estamos juntos ….- dijo draco en una estudiada mueca de desden, tomando a Catherine bruscamente , besándola rudamente, ambos pudieron sentir la sangre del otro, como en el beso anterior en este no sintieron nada- no necesito a la sangre sucia para eso

Lucius observo complacido la "pareja" de draco asintiendo con malicia

- debemos irnos- dijo cat enferma de que una persona fuera como lucius malfoy- tienes la carta?

- si – dijo draco sacándola y colocándosela a cat quién al tomo- nos veremos después padre, sigue aquí con la lucha

Y de pronto sintieron como algo los llevaba de vuelta a hogwarts en un momento determinado Catherine hizo que draco se soltara de la carta y de esta forma en lugar de llegar al despacho llegaron a uno de los pasillos del castillo

-estas loca?- dijo draco- pretendías matarnos?

- no, necesito decirte algo, será rápido- dijo cat apremiante- no les digas a los demás sobre que me veré con voldemort la próxima semana, presiento algo no muy bueno y no quiero que nadie mas se meta en ello

- pero si algo pasa- dijo draco

- si algo pasa ya tu sabrás donde estoy y llevaras a toda al artillería de acuerdo?- dijo cat-

Draco la miro seriamente al rostro de la pelirroja, la chica sintió como si se tratase de un hermano mayor que la regañaba por haber cometido alguna imprudencia, después de eso el chico sonrió

- de acuerdo- dijo draco- pero si algo estalla yo no sabia nada

- cobarde- lo pico la chica

- no, valoro mi vida- dijo draco- potter se pondrá como loco de saber lo que planeas

Entraron al castillo y con cuidado llegaron hasta la dirección , en cuento abrieron la puerta fueron atraídos a sendos abrazos de parte de sirius, severus y remus

Cuando pudieron respirar draco fue revisado por hermione mientras que cat lo fue por harry

Todos notaron que ambos chicos se veían algo maltratados e incluso draco y cat tenían unos pequeños cortes en la cara y manos , además de los labios un poco lastimados debito todo eso, a la maldición cruciatus

- que paso porque no aparecieron aquí- dijo ron preocupado

- no lo se- dijo cat viendo hacia otro lado- algo salio mal

- que paso ahí Catherine- dijo severus con voz firme

Y cat y draco les contaron todo, al menos lo que podían decir, sobre como habían "manipulado" a potter, de cómo ellos servirían en el lado oscuro, pero tampoco les dijeron sobre la aparente curiosidad de el lord por Catherine ni de los crucios , pero harry quien ya tenia experiencia en esa maldición lo supo en seguida

- porque ambos tiene los labios lastimados?- dijo harry mientras acariciaba el labio inferior de la pelirroja

- no es nada- dijo esta separando la cara

Hermione quien estaba haciendo lo mismo con draco dijo incisiva

- apretaron los labios demasiado cierto?- dijo al chica con una furia rara en ella

- que maldición les lanzo- dijo dumbledore simplemente, aunque draco pudo apreciar la ligera furia que se traslucía en las gafas de media luna del director

Draco quien sabia que no iba a ganar nada escondiéndolo dijo

- el crucio – con voz plana

- ese maldito- dijo sirius- pero porque lo hizo

- dijo que si teníamos algún aparto muggle, micrófono o trasmisor con el crucio se rompería y el sabría que éramos espías

-entonces fue bueno que tiraran estos aquí no?- dijo luna viéndolos de una manera mala

-lo sentimos gamma- dijo draco con sinceridad- pero había unas cosas que no nos gustaría que oyeran, esas mentiras que dijimos

- es verdad- dijo cat- no fue por falta de confianza- entonces ella misma se toco el labio- ese maldito es poderoso harry, demasiado, ha conseguido una apariencia casi humana, los ojos, eso es lo único que lo descubre, son tan fríos tan, maléficos- la chica no pudo evitar un ligero temblor de recordar ese poder oscuro

- su crucio fue muy fuerte- dijo draco de la misma manera-era casi insoportable

-en verdad es tan poderoso?- pregunto julian ya que el había conocido parte de los poderes de tom pero no creía que pudiera hacerse tan poderoso

Catherine simplemente asintió

Y todos se sumieron en un silencio lleno de pensamientos

- bueno, entonces en esta ocasión será un poco mas difícil- dijo harry encogiéndose de hombros

- de que hablas harry?- dijo dumbledore curioso

- bueno, desde un principio voldemort ha sido un mago extraordinario, de un poder soberbio y para mi suerte, he podido vencerlo aun siendo un bebe, solo espero que mi suerte no haya menguado, confió que con al ayuda de todo ustedes vamos a poder vencerlo, el es solo un mago, nosotros somos mas, y tenemos algo que el no tiene, valor y fe en que podemos ganarle, voldemort tiene ideales egoístas y equivocados, pero nosotros luchamos por el bien de todo la gente, tanto muggles como magos y por eso se que vamos a derrotarlo

Y por primera vez, todos ellos pudieron ver al líder que era harry, la fuerza que sus palabras les infundaron, vieron el brillo de un chico que ne realidad había nacido para ser el elegido

- tienes razón- dijo entonces ron con una sonrisa- si hasta tu que eres un distraído de primer a has podido salvarte vamos a ganarle a ese sujeto

Todos rieron del comentario de ron, claro esta severus apenas hizo una mueca pero tuvo que aceptar que las palabras de potter lo habían colocado a otro nivel

- bueno será mejor que se vayan a dormir- dijo remus- mañana nadie debe sospechar nada

- ustedes dos- dijo severus a draco y a Catherine- vengan conmigo, les daré una poción para los efectos del cruciatus

Catherine y draco asintieron, harry tomo la mano de cat y hermione la de draco para acompañarlos a que se curaran

- yo haré un reporte- dijo luna- a Al no le gustara nada que no le hayamos dicho de esto

- no se preocupe señorita lovegood- dijo dumbledore – estoy seguro que su jefe la entenderá

Luna le dirigió entonces una mirada llena de perspicacia al director para después sonreír soñadoramente como de antaño

-usted lo cree- dijo con ese tono de voz que muchos conocían ya- el suele ser algo ogro con estas cosas, me acompañas ron?, necesito tu ayuda para algo

El pelirrojo la siguió saliendo del lugar dejando entonces a remus , sirius y a dumbledore

-esa chica es muy lista- dijo sirius- no se lo que puede estar pensando

- no se preocupen de ella – dijo dumbledore- porque les tengo una pequeña asignación para ustedes dos

Ambos hombres observaron al director con curiosidad que querría encomendarles?

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos mas apacibles para los chicos, draco y Catherine contaban una y otra vez la entrevista con el lord, pero por alguna extraña razón harry tenia un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, como si cat le escondiese algo

Estaban haciendo la tarea como de costumbre en al torre de premios anuales donde disponían de una completa privacidad, ese día Catherine se entrevistaría con voldemort y la chica no parecía nada nerviosa ,a decir verdad estaba mas preocupada por como escapar sin que se dieran cuenta los demás , que de la entrevista en si

-nos están poniendo demasiados deberes- se quejo ron

- es que tu eres un flojo- le reprendió luna

- en esta ocasión concuerdo con ron- dijo draco- parece como si quisieran que nos aprendiéramos letra por letra de los libros

-tenemos los TIMO este año, además, por los éxtasis del año que viene- dijo hermione-además de que el próximo año podremos enfocarnos mas a la carrera que vamos a ejercer

- o si claro- dijo harry irónico- cual es el panfleto de ser u espía de una organización sin rostro?

- no sean tontos- les dijo cat- debemos de hacer una cubierta, no seria demasiado obvio que el supuesto elegido y sus amigos no estudiaran mas?, la gente empezaría a hacer conjeturas, lo mejor seria que todos eligiéramos una carrera no muy difícil pero que nos ayude a que las expectativas de la gente se cumplan

-Que vas a hacer tu- dijo ron entonces observando a la pelirroja

- pocionista- dijo cat de inmediato

- porque no me sorprende- dijo irónica hermione

- y tu que harás?- dijo cat en respuesta

- estoy viendo en abogamagia- dijo hermione- es una carrera fácil

- entonces yo seré jugador de quiddich- dijo ron

- la medimagia me atrae- dijo draco con sinceridad

-yo sigo querido ser auror desde lo de umbrige-dijo harry

- entonces ya lo tiene planeado no?- dijo luna- a diferencia de ustedes, nadie le sorprendería si yo no sigo una carrera, desapareceré apenas graduarme , eso es lo que quiero así podré dedicarme ala organización desde que salga de aquí

Seguían platicando de planes a futuro cuando Julián llego al lugar

- que bueno que siguen aquí chicos- dijo el castaño mientras se aflojaba la corbata del traje negro que llevaba

- como te fue en la reunión- dijo hermione

- bien- dijo el damphire a medio día había recibido una lechuza con la petición de ir a hablar con Al para hacer algunos planes en base a la entrevista de draco y Catherine con voldemort-Al tiene ideas maravillosas para la guerra, al parecer va a traer en la ultima batalla a todas las sedes de DS del mundo

- será algo épico- dijo ron pensando en las posibilidades

- todos son planes claro nada esta bien definido- dijo Julián y conjuro una copa- además hay otra cosa-dio un trago y continuo-necesitamos ver al oráculo

-para que- dijo luna

-al parecer algo ha estado cambiado en el flujo de magia por todas partes, estaban hablando algunos cambios climáticos y ha habido mas desastres meteorológicos-dijo Julián- nosotros no nos vamos a creer que es enteramente por el efecto invernadero , es algo mas

-pero un oráculo?- dijo cat algo recelosa

-has tenido alguna visión últimamente?- dijo como respuesta Julian

Y cat callo, para no decir sobre la ultima visión que había tenido, donde había visto su propia muerte, aparte de su extraño futuro con draco pensó que estaba perdiendo facultades así que no dijo nada

- por eso mismo iremos con un oráculo- dijo Julián- para nuestra suerte hay uno en la isla de tortuga, así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro

-los oráculos siempre piden algo a cambio por la información- dijo luna con seriedad- has pensado en ello?

-resulta que se lo que pedirá este oráculo- dijo julian con una maliciosa sonrisa- pero será mejor que ustedes no lo sepan aun

-vuelvo en un momento- dijo Catherine- iré por un libro al despacho de severus- draco fijo su mirada en Catherine- no me tardo, pero pensándolo mejor, necesito que me responda unas dudas, así que mejor me retiro- recogió con rapidez su pergamino y sus libros- nos vemos mañana en el desayuno chicos- le dio a harry un suave beso para después salir de ahí

-alguien mas noto lo rara que estaba- dijo ron no muy convencido de la partida de la chica

Y todo eso a harry le hizo confirmar que había algo muy raro en Catherine últimamente

Catherine una vez que salio de ahí, desapareció sus cosas, para después sacar de entre sus ropas un extraño medallón que al decir unas palabras la llevo nuevamente hasta la sala del lord, en esta ocasión no había nadie, que la recibiera estaba sola, o al menos eso creyó

-_has regresado_-dijo una siseante voz a su espalda

Catherine se dio vuelta y se encontró con nagini la cual estaba enroscada en el trono de voldemort

La chica llego hasta la serpiente y con una sonrisa le extendió la mano para acariciarla

-_me han invitado_- dijo al chica en el mismo idioma que la serpiente

- _por que hablas mi idioma?-_ dijo la serpiente

- _no lo se_- dijo con sinceridad la chica- _pero espero que tu no me descubras, mi don lo conservo para solo unos pocos_

-_de acuerdo, puedo entenderlo_- dijo nagini- _aun así si mi amo me pregunta no puedo mentirle_

- _me conformo con ello_- dijo Catherine_- a todo esto donde esta tu amo?, no puedo perder tiempo_

la puerta se abrió entonces dejando entrar a voldemort

-pude sentir la magia de usted señorita- dijo el lord con caballerosidad- así que deje la reunión en la que estaba para venir a atenderla se que su tiempo es valioso

Catherine adopto la fría mascara de siempre y le dio una sonrisa al lord

- potter puede ir a buscarme-dijo la chica con fastidio- odio ese sentimiento de posecividad gryffindor, es exasperante

-muy bien – dijo el lord después de sujetar con cuidado a nagini-antes que nada pude notar en nuestro anterior encuentro que no el tiene miedo a nagini, no mucha gente puede decir eso

- seria irónico que le temiera no es así?- dijo al chica mientras observaba a la serpiente- soy una slytherin después de todo, quiero saber, me cumplirá la petición, me dará a pettigrew?

-claro, pero necesito que haga algo por mi señorita dumont-dijo el lord

- llámeme Catherine- dijo la chica- odio los formalismos, que pudo hacer por usted mi lord?

- es muy fácil- dijo voldemort-quiero que elimine a una persona, esta misma noche

- alguien de hogwarts?- dijo al chica empezando a pensar en que hacer para advertir de ello

- no, no- dijo voldemort- estoy dejando a hogwarts para el ultimo, el gran final, quiero que elimines a un "aliado mió" , que no tomo la decisión correcta

-dígame quién es y esta hecho- dijo Catherine fríamente, si era alguien del bando de los malos no tendría ningún problema, no es como si nunca hubiera matado

-mejor que eso- dijo el lord- yo mismo la llevare al lugar y le explicare….nagini querida quieres acompañarnos?

Catherine cada vez estaba mas arrepentida de no decirle nada a harry, el lord la tomo del brazo con suavidad y desaparecieron de la mansión riddley para llegar a aun oscuro y húmedo callejón

-donde estamos- dijo Catherine-apesta a muggle

-estamos en un barrio de Londres-dijo el lord- no creo que lo conozcas, aquí esta la persona que quiero que liquides

Ambos salieron del callejón nagini estaba hábilmente enrollada en el torso del hombre y no se podía notar que estaba la serpiente ahí, una vez en la calle, la pelirroja lanzo una mirada a la calle obscura y vio el letrero neon

-es un bar nudista- dijo la chica con desden- tus aliados van a este tipo de antros?

- no todos tiene la clase que deberían- dijo el lord- pero efectivamente le esta allí dentro, su nombre es Matthew Conrad

-el traficante de armas?- dijo Catherine asombrada ya que habían estado detrás de ese sujeto desde hace mucho en DS era muy hábil y siempre se le había escapado

-veo que lo conoces- dijo el lord con una extraño timbre de voz

- una debe de conocer sobre todo en el mundo, el conocimiento es la mejor arma-dijo la chica

-eres astuta- dijo le lord simplemente

-perfecto entonces- dijo la chica se empezó a desabrochar la túnica-vuelvo en unos minutos

-nada de eso- dijo el lord- yo quiero ver como lo liquidas, además, no creo que puedas entrar en ese lugar si no es con un hombre

- con todo respeto mi lord- dijo lo chica- pero usted no conoce mis habilidades

El lord observo a la chica un momento como analizando sus posibilidades

-esta bien demuéstralo- dijo- entonces entrare yo primero y tu tendrás que localizarlo y matarlo

-de acuerdo- dijo al chica- pero podría nagini ir conmigo?

El lord se extraño de la petición de la chica, pero aun así dejo que la serpiente se fuera con ella, voldemort entro al lugar y de inmediato, al ver el billete que el mago tendía, lo llevaron a una mesa en las penumbras, desde la cual pudo ver a Conrad aplaudiendo y gritando en una mesa cercana ala pista

- estupidos muggles- dijo por lo bajo el lord, solo esperaba que esa chica supiera hacer un trabajo

Mientras tanto Catherine llegaba la puerta trasera y un hombre semi calvo y de mirada lujuriosa veía al chica que tenia en el cuello una serpiente

-puede hacerme un favor?- dijo Catherine con la voz mas dulce que pudo hacer

Minutos mas tarde voldemort comenzaba a desesperarse, esa chica pagaría muy caro si se había atrevido a irse, nadie lo dejaba esperando, una lastima, esa chica en verdad parecía buena, se levanto, pero entonces observo el escenario, las luces se habían apagado un poco y una figura entre algunas telas semi transparentes se empezaba mover con sensualidad, una música empezó a oírse y las telas se cayeron, voldemort observo muy sorprendido la figura de la joven Dumont en el centro del escenario

Vestida con el uniforme escolar, mucho mas corto de lo que el recordaba, la falda le quedaba a medio muslo mientras la corbata estaba un poco descuidada , en los pechos de la chica cuya camisa abría desabotonado un poco , el cabello suelto y alborotado de la chica se movía a cada paso que daba, y enredada en su cuello estaba nagini la serpiente del lord

Entonces Catherine comenzó a cantar con una voz muy sensual

**I know I may be young but I've got feelin's too  
And I need to do what I feel like doin'  
So let me go and just listen**

**Sé que tal vez soy joven pero también tengo sentimientos  
Y necesito hacer lo que siento  
Pues déjame ir y sólo escucha**

De inmediato logro captar la atención de los hombres del lugar, voldemort jamás pensó que esa chiquilla se atreviera a hacer algo así, se sentó a contemplar lo que haría a continuación

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well did you ever think it be ok for me to step into this world  
Always saying little girl don't step into the glow  
Well I'm just trying to find out why  
Cuz dancing's what I love**

**  
****Todos ustedes me ven como si fuera una nena pequeña  
Bien, ¿pensaron alguna vez que estaría bien para mi caminar en este mundo?  
Siempre diciendo nena no camines en el resplandor  
Bien, estoy tratando de encontrar por qué  
Porque bailar es lo que amo**

Catherine bailaba con sensualidad, ya había encontrado a voldemort y a Conrad entre el publico , Conrad la devoraba con los ojos y la chica le seguía el juego, no creía su suerte al fin el daría caza a ese tipo

**Get it get it (oh)  
Get it get it (oh)  
Get it get it (oh)**

**Tenlo, tenlo (oh)  
Tenlo, tenlo (oh)  
Tenlo, tenlo (oh)**

Catherine cantaba con una voz aterciopelada, haciendo que todos se fijara en el balanceo de sus caderas, además la imagen de una chica bailando con una enorme serpiente era algo que no se veía a menudo, no tardaron en aventar los primeros billetes a la chica

Entonces ella comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa sin pudor alguno, con cuidado la saco de su manos, haciéndolo con una sensualidad tal que todos empezaron a silbarle, debajo de la camisa tenia un top negro, en forma de tubo, aventó la camisa al publico quien ávido se levanto para recibirla

**I know I my come off why  
May come off shy  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing  
When I see this guy  
What's practical, what's logical  
What the hell who cares  
All I know is that I'm so happy  
When you're dancin' there**

**Yo sé que me llegara por que  
Puedo llegar tímida  
Pero me siento hablando, siento bailando  
Cuando veo ese chico  
Que es práctico, que es lógico  
A quién diablos le importa  
Todo lo que sé es que soy muy feliz  
Cuando bailas allí**

Catherine había hablado antes con al serpiente y el había explicado el plan, a la chica no el sorprendió que la serpiente de inmediato aceptara asesinara a alguien, no como cleo que le gustaba asustar pero que jamás había matado a nadie

Entonces la chica se quito la falda con mas rapidez, aventándosela a Conrad quien la seguía observando absorto, la chica le sonrió coquetamente mientras se quedaba, además de la corbata, con un pequeñísimo short negro de cuero

**I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not tryin' to hide it (baby)**

**Soy una esclava de ti  
No puedo tenerlo, no puedo controlarlo  
Soy una esclava de ti  
No lo negaré, no estoy tratando de esconderlo (bebé)**

Voldemort por un momento no pudo evitara recordar otro lugar y otro momento , al ver a esa chica moverse en el escenario pero no ,eso era imposible,

**Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
(I just want to dance next to you)  
To another time and place  
Oh baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
(Are you ready)  
From behind (let's go)  
Like that you like it (yeah) now watch me  
Get it get it (oh)**

**Bebé, no quiero bailar sobre mi  
(solo quiero bailar junto a ti)  
En otro tiempo y lugar  
Oh bebé, no quiero bailar sobre mi  
(estás listo)  
De atrás (vamos)  
Como te gusta (si) ahora mírame  
Tenlo, tenlo (oh)**

Catherine se acerco a la mesa de Conrad y subiéndose a ella empezó a moverse con mas sensualidad, mientras tanto la serpiente se resbalaba por sus caderas y piernas dándole un toque mas exótico al baile la chica apoyo el empeine en el hombro de conrad mientras el hombre la observaba con lujuria en los ojos, la serpiente comenzaba a descender para llegar a uno de los costados del hombre, Catherine entonces tomo la botella de cerveza de la mesa del hombre y se la vació en los pechos de tal forma que la tela se pego mas a su cuerpo provocando un estallido de aplausos de los hombres que incluso se levantaron

**(Do you like it? oh wow) (this feels good)**

**(¿Te gusta? Oh wow) (se siente bien)**

Entonces nagini mordió al hombre, este grito, pero ante los demás gritos, nadie le presto atención, Catherine se acerco al oído del hombre , que para todos era un coqueteo la chica hacia algo mas

-ese fue un regalo de Lord Voldemort, espero lo disfrutes- dijo con maldad absoluta

Y el hombre lleno de terror volteo a ver a Voldemort entre las penumbras quien levanto su copa, esa chica si sabia como aniquilar a las escorias con clase, sonrió el Lord

Catherine se separo entonces de la mesa llevándose consigo ala serpiente, todo esto era atentamente vigilado pro voldemort quien pudo ver como nagini mordía al hombre

**I really wanna dance tonight with you  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you wanna do  
(I just feel I let myself go)  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
(Wanna see you)  
I really wanna do what you wanna do  
(Uh uh uh)**

**Realmente quiero bailar esta noche contigo  
(No puedo hacer nada)  
Realmente quiero hacer lo que tu quieras  
(Siento que me voy a permitir ir)  
Realmente quiero bailar esta noche contigo  
(quiero verte)  
Realmente quiero hacer lo que tu quieras  
(Uh uh uh)**

Conrad entonces siguió observando a la chica moverse en el escenario olvidando el dolor que sintió antes pues no había encontrado nada, además la chica así, húmeda y sexy seguía llamado su atención, y ella dijo que era un regalo de Voldemort?

**Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
(I just want to dance next to you)  
To another time and place  
Oh baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
(Are you ready)  
From behind (let's go)  
Like that you like it (yeah) now watch me**

**Bebé, no quiero bailar sobre mi  
(solo quiero bailar junto a ti)  
En otro tiempo y lugar  
Oh bebé, no quiero bailar sobre mi  
(estás listo)  
De atrás (vamos)  
Como te gusta (si) ahora mírame**

Conrad se aflojo la camisa ya que empezaba sentir como el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, la chica en el escenario seguía bailando con sensualidad con los ojos firmes y fieros en otro punto de la habitación, Conrad comenzó a sudar copiosamente, trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían

**I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not tryin' to hide it (baby)**

**Soy una esclava de ti  
No puedo tenerlo, no puedo controlarlo  
Soy una esclava de ti  
No lo negaré, no estoy tratando de esconderlo (bebé)**

Catherine le dirigió una sonrisa confiada a voldemort sin dejar de bailar para darle a entender que el trabajo estaba hecho, el lord no tenia ninguna expresión en el rostro estaba atento a los movimientos de corad y de Catherine

**Get it get it (oh)  
Get it get it (oh)**

**Tenlo, tenlo (oh)  
Tenlo, tenlo (oh)**

Catherine se dirigió hacia el centro del escenario sin dejar de moverse , mientras seguía cantando con voz seductora

**I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not tryin' to hide it (baby)**

**Soy una esclava de ti  
No puedo tenerlo, no puedo controlarlo  
Soy una esclava de ti  
No lo negaré, no estoy tratando de esconderlo (bebé)**

Entonces se empezó a alejar del escenario, mientras la música acababa, en un ultimo momento señalo a conrad para terminar de cantar

**Like that **

**Así**

Y el hombre se desplomo en la mesa, pero ante los gritos y de los demás hombres nadie se percato de ello, el traficante había muerto

Catherine dejo el dinero en el escenario diciéndole a una de las chicas que podía quedárselo, ella no lo necesitaba, a pesar de que el hombre que le ayudo a hacer eso, le ofreció un empleo, la chica con una educada sonrisa declino la oferta y cambiándose salio del lugar por la puerta trasera, en el callejón ya la esperaba voldemort con una sonrisa satisfecha

- muy bien hecho Catherine- dijo el lord- lo has hecho perfecto

- yo soy perfecta- dijo con arrogancia la chica- no se darán cuenta de que ha muerto hasta un rato y después ellos mismos lo desecharan por ahí………..-la chica observo el reloj y abrió los ojos ante lo tarde que era- debo irme, o se darán cuenta de mi perdida

-veo que no es la primera vez que asesinas a alguien- dijo el lord satisfecho me gusta tu manera de trabajar, cumpliré con mi arte del trato,-dijo voldemort- espera a petigrew en hosmeade, en la primera salida de este año, a las 12 del día, así habrá mas testigos, háganlo sufrir un poco, de todas formas ya no me hace falta ese sujeto

- muchas gracias mi lord- dijo al chica – espero que con esto sepa que puede confiar en mi como una buena aliada

- empiezo a pensar que es así- dijo voldemort- tal vez adelante puedas ponerte la marca

-Será un placer y honor para mi. mi señor- dijo al pelirroja

La chica después de eso saco el extraño medallón de antes y desapareció dejando al lord y a nagini en el lugar

- _y ahora mi querida nagini me dirás como esa chica te dijo que debías de hacer?-_ susurro el hombre en parcel

Por fortuna para Catherine nadie se entero de su llegada tarde a excepción de cleo quien se molesto un poco ya que la chica tenía el aroma de nagini en la piel, pero cat le explico lo sucedido y al serpiente lo comprendió, fuera de eso no hubo mas incidentes, Catherine tenia entonces un enorme problema que no había previsto antes, como diablos decirle a harry que atraparían a peter, y tenia que hacerlo pronto ya que aun el director no daba el calendario de salidas a hosmeade

Ahora estaban en el lago , las chicas de pie recargadas en un árbol mientras veían a los hombres haciendo una pelea de bolas de nieve, a la cual se habían unido muchísimos alumnos de otras casa, aunque le único de slytherin era draco , todos se reían divertidos y agitados, disfrutando una de las ultimas nevadas

-te he notado algo distraída últimamente- le dijo hermione a cat sin dejar de ver el enfrentamiento

- no es nada, solo agotamiento-dijo cat de la misma manera que la otra

- siento que escondes algo- dijo hermione entonces sin rodeos y observando a la pelirroja- cat, sabes bien que eso ya no nos podemos permitir nadie debe de tener secretos en nuestro grupo

-y tu que sabes de ellos?- dijo cat temiendo que draco le pudiera haber dicho algo a hermione

-te conozco- dijo hermione como si nada-además, últimamente y desde que estas con harry dejas tus sentimientos mas expuestos , al menos cuando estas con el, y en estos días te he visto nerviosa

Cat entonces le dirigió a hermione una mirada profunda y asintió

- bien, pero aquí no te diré nada , vamos a tu torre- dijo cat y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo

-eh, ustedes dos a donde van, se supone que nos están animando- dijo ron antes de que una bola le cayera directo en a cara

-cosas de chicas nos vemos en la cena- dijo hermione con una sonrisa mientras seguía a Catherine

Ron, draco y harry sabían que no era algo tan simple como eso pero no quisieron decir nada mas, ellas ya se los dirían después

Una vez en al torre y cuando se quitaron las capas , se pusieron cómodas, Catherine le empezó a relatar como fue en verdad el encuentro con voldemort y su posterior entrevista con el, además de el asesinato de conrad

- por eso nuestros agentes lo encontraron muy cerca de donde les llego la llamada anónima no es así?- dijo hermione después de eso- cat, te has arriesgado mucho, y draco no me dijo nada, me va a oír ese rubio

-no quiero que tengas problemas con el por esto- dijo cat- yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, ya sabes promesa de serpientes, si no les dije es porque ya tenía bastante con que todos supieran lo de draco y su padre, y ahora mas sobre esto, además solo nos vimos una vez mas y ya, nos entregara a peter no creo que haya mucho problema

- ya sabes como explota harry amiga- dijo hermione comprensiva- pero si explicas esto como a mi, no creo que lo haga mas grande, el esta aprendiendo a controlar sus impulsos, no puede ser que por todo se enoje

-lo pensare- dijo la chica- lo malo es que no se cuando será la salida a hosmeade

-eso es fácil- dijo hermione en su tonito de yo-lo-se-todo-será el 14 de febrero ,ese día siempre lo dan para salir

-el día de la amistad?- dijo cat- irónico no?, al fin sirius será libre y podrá salir a la calle

- como si no lo hiciera ya- dijo hermione con desaprobación-

-tu no entiendes a sirius- dijo pensativa cat- el necesita estar libre, a un no se como pudo sobrevivir a azkaban, para el eso debió ser el infierno

- el deseo de venganza es muy fuerte- dijo hermione- lo se por experiencia propia

-aun así ahora podrá salir a la calle y gozar de la libertad que le fue arrebatada, merlín nos ampare de un sirius black en las calles- dijo cat mas sonriente- solteras tengan cuidado

Las chicas comenzaron a reír ante ello y planeando como se lo dirían a los demás, dejando en claro que no podrían decírselos a sirius y a remus por temor de que ellos en su furia mataran a peter y ya no fuera posible la libertad de sirius

Mientras eso ocurría en Hogwarts, en la mansión Riddley , estaba el lord frente a un hombre de edad, el cual vestía una bata blanca

-han hecho las averiguaciones posibles?- decía el lord

-por supuesto señor Riddley , el experimento esta siendo un éxito, aunque es muy probable que el sujeto en la prueba muera, ya nos ha pasado varias veces en esta ultima

-no se preocupe por eso- dijo el lord mientras sacaba un pequeño tubo con unos cabellos,-ahora aparte de mi experimento, necesito que haga otra cosa- dijo sonriendo malignamente

Los días fueron pasando, febrero llego y con ello, le fríos se iban marchando poco a poco, hermione y cat aun no le decían nada a los chicos pues no encontraban el momento ideal, pues con trabajos y tareas no sabían el momento indicado

La oportunidad surgió una noche mientras que los chicos, a excepción de ron quien había salido con luna pasear por los campos, estaban viendo una película muggle en la sala común de la torre de los premios anuales, ambas parejas, estaban sentadas ne el sillón atentas y comiendo palomitas

Una vez finalizada la película, todos se levantaron para desperezarse un poco

-el cine muggle es bueno- dijo draco- y dices que hay muchas de estas?- dijo señalando al caja de dvd

-millones- dijo hermione- lo mejor es verla en un cine pero aquí también sirve

Entonces la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Julián quien llego contento y sonriente con un montón de folletos de viaje que dejo en la mesilla

- hola buenas noches- dijo julian- bien he venido a ver que haremos este año

- a que te refieres- dijo hermione tomando uno de la mesa- para que queremos folletos de Fiji

-o a las islas vírgenes- dijo harry tomando otros mas – el amazonas?

-Tokio?- dijo draco agarrando otro

Cat entonces salto pues se le había olvidado ese detalle

- es cierto- dijo con asombro- tantas cosas que lo había olvidado, verán, antes, cuando estábamos julian y yo, como pareja, bueno….-dijo nerviosa- cada 14 de febrero, nos íbamos de viaje , a un país que nos apeteciera viajar

-para "festejar" nuestra amistad y eso- dijo Julián- es algo que hacemos para hacer una parodia del día de los enamorados ya que ni a cat ni a mi nos atraían estos festejos

-el año pasado fuimos a Alaska a unas competiciones de trineos y a hacer skateboard no es así?- dijo cat recordando- aun no he visto las fotos, recuerdo esas noches…..-dijo vagamente

- las tengo yo, ya te las daré- dijo Julián con una sonrisa seductora- y este año al ver que el grupo tiene mas integrantes he decidido que todos deberíamos ir a viajar, como ustedes no han ido a muchos lugares por eso traje todos estos folletos, ron debería estar aquí en cualquier momento para decidir-

-me perdí de algo?- dijo ron- luna se fue a su torre tiene algo que hacer

A harry no le gustaba nada eso, de la vida en pareja que llevaron su novia y su amigo, al perecer ellos llevaban mas alla su relación de lo que les habían dicho

Catherine vio esto como su salvación dijo con voz firme

-Jules había pensado que este año podríamos festejarlo tranquilamente en hosmeade no?- dijo al chica mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-a que te refieres?- dijo Julián- tenemos el avión, tenemos al piloto , solo tenemos que decir a donde vamos, vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad?-dijo incrédulo

- bueno lo que pasa es que – dijo cat- debo de decirle s algo

Draco vio la decisión de cat y ante el asentimiento de la chica el decidió intervenir

- bueno entonces creo que debemos empezar por lo que realmente paso con voldemort- dijo draco con un tono firme

Todos ante el tono de draco, le prestaron mucha atención, entonces draco empezó a relatar sobre el interés extraño del lord por Catherine, de la petición de la chica por peter petigrew y de que el lord quería ver a Catherine después

- supongo que pusiste alguna excusa- dijo harry

- de hecho ya fui a verlo- dijo cat y entonces relato sobre su reunión, cosa que draco no sabia y del posterior asesinato de Matthew Conrad, cuando termino espero el veredicto de los demás

-te has arriesgado mucho cat- dijo entonces harry sentándose a su lado

Cat casi espero que el mundo acabara, harry no montaría una escena?, donde estaba le profeta cuando se necesitaba

- no estas enojado?- dijo cat con tranquilidad

- te conozco- dijo harry- y se que a veces haces cosas porque piensas que no te apoyaremos, pero debes de tener en cuenta que esto es un equipo, lo que hace uno todos debemos de saberlo, espero que la próxima vez confíes mas en nosotros en mi, para poder decirnos la verdad- dijo un poco dolido

Eso fue lo que mas le causo sentimiento a cat casi deseaba que harry se enojara pero cuando se ponía en ese plan de la no confianza era peor

- bueno lo siento- dijo cat- pero debes de entender que a veces hago las cosas por mi cuenta, no estoy acostumbrada a darle explicaciones a todo mundo

- bueno entonces aquí queda eso- dijo harry con simpleza- entonces debemos de ir a la salida

-acaban de decir que será el día del amor y la amistad- dijo ron- como cada año

- entonces ideemos un plan- dijo harry- todo debe de ser como le dijeron a voldemort, draco esta vez tu tendrás todo el heroísmo

- haré café- dijo hermione-esta noche será algo larga

-creo que dejare los planes para otro día- dijo julian derrotado dejándose caer en el sillón,-peter me las pagara, quería ir a Hawai

Todos entonces propusieron diversos planes, ya que ninguno sabia bien a bien como seria la llegada de Peter a hosmeade, claro esta, no esperaban que llegara envuelto en listones y un enorme moño, así que desde ese día todos mantuvieron el entrenamiento y siempre llevaban las armas a puntos ne caso de que se adelantara todo

Draco, harry, hermione y Catherine estaban entrenado en la sala de los menesteres-adaptada para que pareciese un dojo- draco y cat de un lado con ropa deportiva, luchaban contra Harry y Hermione, sin darse tregua, atentos a los golpes que aprendían

- eres muy bueno- dijo cat mientras ponía su antebrazo como defensa ante una certera y fuerte patada de harry- quien lo hubiera dicho?, aprendes muy rápido harry

- eso es un elogio demasiado bueno – dijo harry con una sonrisa al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza esquivando un puño por parte de Catherine

-Amor- dijo hermione en un susurro anhelante a draco- esa ultima patada que me diste me dolió bastante podíamos descansar un poco?

- ah no de eso nada- dijo draco en un tono enojado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- ya no caeré en esa trampa otra vez, al ultima ocasión termine con una espada en mi yugular

- lo siento dragón- dijo hermione en tono coqueto- tenia que intentarlo por quinta vez, tal vez también funcionaria no?- hermione soltó una risita mientras sacaba su espada

Entre las sombras una figura sonreía al tiempo que depositaba unas fotos dentro de un sobre marrón, el cual ponía DS

-Lo siento chicos, pero necesitamos solucionar el problema de sus parejas cuanto antes- dijo la figura- mi prioridad ahora será su prueba de amor

El tan esperado día de los enamorados llego en medio de el bullicio normal

-_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche__y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.._……..-estaba tarareando Catherine en la mesa de slytherin

- harry se molestara si sigues con esa cancioncita- le dijo draco severo aunque tenía una sonrisa ne su cara

-…………_ Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso_ ….-seguía Catherine tatareando distraídamente

Cuando llegaron las lechuzas los espías descubrieron que tenían muchos admiradores, harry ya estaba conciente de ellos, pero lo que le molesto fue la cantidad de rosas que había recibido cat, que eran las mismas que draco observaba con odio mientras veía a hermione recibirlas

Julián por otro lado comía feliz y contento algunos chocolates que muchas alumnas le habían dado, compartiendo unos claro esta con remus

El decorado había estado a cargo de la profesora Trelanwey así que por eso nadie se extraño de ver "adivinos" en cada rincón del castillo, había corazones flotantes e incluso algunas parejillas trataban de buscar un buen escondite, los mas osados se habían marchado ya a hosmeade

-debemos irnos- dijo Catherine mientras se sentaba al lado de harry y le robaba un poco de jugo de naranja- ya va a ser hora

- y tus múltiples regalos?- dijo harry con tono celoso

- los mande a mi habitación- dijo Catherine sin darle importancia y sin notar el tono celoso de harry cosa que todos alrededor habían notado- nos vamos entonces?

-evanesco- dijo Draco hacia hermione desapareciendo todos sus presentes

-oye- protesto la castaña

- si vas a recibir regalos y rosas serna las mías- dijo draco mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba una rosa para ponérsela delante a hermione

La chica ante ese gesto no pudo hacer nada mas que darle un fuerte beso al rubio sonriéndole

Ron negó con la cabeza mientras veía a luna abrir uno de sus presentes y se levanto de la mesa

- ya esta- dijo el chico vamonos a hosmeade

Todos se levantaron de las mesas, harry algo malhumorado, hermione le dio una indicación a julian, este asintió y acercándose al director empezó a hablarle en voz muy baja apenas moviendo los labios

Pudieron observar que el semblante del director cambiaba y asentí ante lo que se a que julian le hubiera dicho

Al salir por las puertas del castillo rumbo a hosmeade, los chicos tuvieron que detenerse ante el llamado de una chica

- Harry, harry- dijo Cho Chan llegando hasta ellos, se detuvo agitada- vas a ir a hosmeade?

-eh si ,claro que si Cho- dijo harry confuso ante la absurda pregunta de la asiática

-es que estaba pensando- dijo al chica con coquetería y timidez- que podríamos salir juntos, ya sabes, recordar el año pasado- y entonces todos, excepto harry pudieron apreciar la desafiante mirada de la chica hacia Catherine-cuando lo pasamos juntos…..-añadió insinuante

Draco y hermione-quienes eran los que estaban al lado de Catherine- pudieron notar el leve incremento de la magia de la pelirroja, quien apretando los puños le dirigió a la morena una mirada que hubiese hecho temblar hasta al mas valiente de los mortifagos, la asiática pareció sucumbir pues su atención se dirigió entonces hacia harry nuevamente para observarlo embelezada

Catherine se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin prestarle atención a nadie mas

-entonces harry- dijo la chica tomando del brazo a harry

-lo siento cho- dijo harry sin percatarse de nada y con una sonrisa amable- pero Catherine es mi novia ahora y quiero pasara el día con ella…… ya sabes hacer algo especial y eso- dijo el chico y en su mirada estaba la mas profunda devoción- así que lo lamento, pero algún día podremos ir como amigos ya sabes

-si claro como amigos- dijo la morena claramente decepcionada- pero de todas formas por allí estaré si me necesita s harry

- lo no creo pero gracias- dijo despistadamente harry

La morena se fue no sin antes darle un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla al chico quien no lo tomo como nada importante, al girarse pudo ver que solo ron lo esperaba pues los otros tres se habían adelantado

- que paso?- dijo harry confundido

Ron lo observo con lastima

-hay compañero ,a veces pienso que has tenido mucha suerte cuando tienes que resolver acertijos- dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros y caminando con el

Al llegara hosmeade los 6 chicos pudieron observar que todo el pueblo estaba en el ambiente del día de los enamorados, flores por aquí y por alla, algunos trovadores, las cafeterías estaban a reventar y había parejillas por aquí y por alla mirándose con devoción

- argh creo que vomitare- dijo cat cuando vio a pasar a una de ellas que se decía "cursilerías- porque todas las parejas tienen complejo de reposterías?

- por que lo dices pastelito?- dijo ron con sorna ala chica quien se rió y siguió la broma del chico

- oh por nada bomboncito- dijo la chica abrazándolo

Ambos chicos aprovechando que había un violinista en la plaza empezaron a bailar de forma burlesca dando giros exagerados, al gente que los veía sonreía pues sabían que ambos chicos disfrutaban de un buen momento

-llámame loco pero creo que Catherine esta enojada conmigo-le dijo harry a hermione quien estaba a su lado

Hermione quien solo puso los ojos en blanco se acerco a draco para susurrar algo después señalándole algo se dirigió hacia harry

- en verdad ustedes dos necesitan mas ayuda de la que pensaba- dijo la chica y entonces tomo a harry de los hombros y comenzó a bailara como la otra pareja

-a que te refieres?- dijo harry mientras el daba una vuelta a su amiga

-ella esta celosa de cho- dijo hermione directamente- y como tu no hacías ningún ademán de que esa chica no se tomara tantas confianzas……………

- pero si yo le dije que iba a estaba con mi novia que es Catherine- dijo harry

-eso ella no lo oyó y que mejor momento que hacerlo ahora- dijo hermione mientras rápidamente los colocaba a la par de ron y Catherine

Ron entendiendo eso le dio una vuelta a cat para depositarla nuevamente en los brazos de harry quien le sonreía radiante a la chica

Ron entonces bailo por unos momentos con hermione, pero momentos mas tarde estaba con luna en los brazos pues draco la había visto entre la gente de hosmeade y había empezado a bailar con ella

De pronto mas y mas parejas se fueron uniendo alas tres que ya había ahí, la música se oía por todo el lugar invitando a la gente que se detuviera a ver a las parejas que ahí se reunían

- porque te has molestado?- dijo harry a Catherine

- no estoy molesta- dio al chica- y será mejor que nos vayamos, debemos a buscar a petigrew

-es por algo que dijo Cho?- dijo harry tentativamente y de inmediato sintió la tensión de la pelirroja- estas celosa?

-no me hagas reír potter yo celosa de esa estupida?- dijo cat destilando veneno

-ah entonces son es cierto?-dijo harry con vaguedad- entonces no te molestara que yo….

- atrévete a dejar me en este lugar y será lo ultimo que hagas- dijo Catherine mirándolo fijamente

- estas celosa- dijo triunfante el chico

-Yo soy una Snape- dijo cat orgullosa- y los Snape no nos ponemos celosos, los celos son una patología de la inseguridad y créeme, cariño, que yo soy lo suficientemente segura de mi misma

- pues si te hubieras quedado, hubieras escuchado como le dije a cho que iría con mi novia festejar

Catherine pareció ponerse algo incomoda y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

- en serio?- dijo la chica viendo hacia otro lado

Harry , deteniéndose abrazo a Catherine por la cintura al tiempo que le levantaba le rostro para que lo observara

- se que todo esto es tan nuevo para ti como para mi, pero créeme cuando te digo que no quisiera festejar con nadie mas que contigo- dijo el chico para después darle un suave beso en los labios a Catherine

-lo se- dijo la chica después- es solo que no se porque esa asiática no me inspira nada bueno

- no te preocupes por ella- dijo harry- este día festejaremos tu y yo, además tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo enigmáticamente y Catherine le sonrió y volvieron a comenzar a bailar

Del otro lado hermione y draco observaban la reconciliación de sus amigos

- al parecer potter ya recupero la cordura- dijo draco con una sonrisa suficiente

-es raro no?- dijo hermione pensativa sin dejar de bailar con el rubio- nunca pensé que harry y Catherine terminaran juntos ,son tan diferentes……..

-si tanto como la come libros de gryffindor y el líder de slytherin- dijo draco con burla- yo tampoco pensé que pudiese quererte tanto

-yo tampoco- dijo hermione mirándolo con adoración- es solo que, bueno, creo que esto es muy fácil

- a que te refieres?- dio draco después de darle un vuelta a la chica

-esto, nosotros- explico hermione- no se porque presiento que algo malo va a pasar entre nosotros……….

- lo que sea lo afrontaremos- dijo draco- harry vencerá a voldemort y nosotros le ayudaremos, después de eso, deberemos buscar una bella casita en las afueras

-señor malfoy- dijo hermione fingiéndose ofendida- planea que vivamos juntos en pecado?

- por supuesto que no- dijo draco siguiéndole el juego- planeo vivir con usted.. futura señora Malfoy

Hermione le sonrió al tiempo que le daba un profundo beso al chico

Entonces el ya conocido sonido de una aparición se hizo presente cortando la música de repente, todos se giraron hacia lo que había provocad la interrupción del baile y pudieron verlos

Un grupo de solo 5 mortifagos liderados por una pequeña figura al frente quien levantando su túnica señalo a harry con una mano plateada

-vendrás con nosotros potter- dijo peter con una voz que trato de poner toda la maldad posible, con el fin claro, de intimidara harry

Harry quien había colocado a cat detrás de el- inercia se dijo- no sabia si reír o llorar del patético intento de peter por infundirle temor

- por Godric- espeto harry con voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos oyesen- En verdad no creen que lo haré cierto?- dijo sacando su varita- todos ustedes-dijo dirigiéndose a los habitantes y alumnos que estaban ahí- vayan a esconderse, esto podría ponerse feo

-nosotros nos quedaremos contigo harry- dijo draco colocándose a su lado y con una voz fuerte para que todos lo oyeran - será mas fácil de esta manera

Aquellos que no conocían ni sabían a ciencia cierta la relación que había ahora entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter abrieron las bocas incrédulos ante al escena que había ahí delante

-no es ese el hijo de lucius Malfoy?- se oyó un susurro en el lugar

- Si, Harry Potter lo metió a Azkaban el año pasado- dijo otra voz

- que vergüenza- dijo una voz cantarina que todos conocían- Querido Sobrino tus compañías son inaceptables

Harry de inmediato se tenso ante la voz inequívoca de Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual sin ninguna vergüenza se había quitado la mascara, orgullosa claro, de su posición

-no es que me importe mucho tu opinión querida tía- le dijo draco con enojo- solo que simplemente supe lo que es mejor

-te arrepentirás de haber traicionado a tu familia muchachito insolente- dijo bella con desden

-y quien me dará al lección tu?- dijo draco con bravuconería

-_expeliarmus_- dijo bellatrix hacia draco pero este pudo esquivar la maldición

-es hora de la lucha- dijo ron en un susurro

Y fue como todo comenzó, eran 5 chicos de hogwarts contra 5 mortifagos, hermione y cat ayudaron a los demás a desalojar el lugar protegiendo a muchas personas de los hechizos que empezaban a salir del lugar

De inmediato los espías procedieron recuerdo al plan, draco estaría apoyando a harry en un ataque frontal mientras ron, hermione y cat se encargaban de que los mortifagos restantes lucharan contra ellos dejando a peter y a bellatrix a cargo de los dos chicos

Harry había hablado con los demás , la noche anterior, para ponerse de acuerdo de que tanto de sus habilidades dejarían mostrar ya que como buenos estrategas sabían que no debían de vencer tan rápidamente , todo esto, para que voldemort pensara que su nivel de lucha era mucho menor al que era en realidad, de tal forma que se encontraron alargando la batalla, para que también, dieran tiempo a que llegaran los aurores que de algún modo ya habían sido alertados

Draco y harry luchaban codo con codo con bellatrix y colagusano, a decir verdad ambos chicos solo luchaban con bellatrix ya que colagusano era mucho mas débil y podían manejarlo con facilidad

La gente desde sus casas y demás negocios veía con asombro la lucha de esos jóvenes y del elegido con muda admiración, preguntándose si a partir de ahora siempre había luchas así

Uno de los mortifagos agarro a Catherine por el cuello apretándola con demasiada fuerza, la atrajo hacia si mimo para susurrarle

-el lord dice que ya ha pagado lo prometido y que espera un informe suyo- con una voz rasposa y dura-después de eso aventó al suelo a la chica quien de inmediato busco aire pues el hombre le había apretado demasiado el cuello

De pronto los aurores llegaron al lugar viendo el espectáculo presente, Tonks reconoció a sus amigos de inmediato y fue ayudar, cosa que fue captada de inmediato por los mortifagos quienes empezaron a desaparecer del lugar

- Esta es la primera llamada –dijo Bellatrix- la guerra ha empezado y mi señor vencerá- dijo y después de dirigirle una burlona mirada a harry desapareció con los otros 4 mortifagos dejando a peter a merced de los chicos

-ríndete peter-dijo harry- es hora de que se haga justicia

-de eso nada, jamás pisare azkaban- dijo colagusano levantando al varita con manos temblorosas – en ese caso, primero yo….-dijo en un titubeo y le apunto a harry-_Avada_……..

-_Expeliarmus_- conjuro rápidamente draco haciendo que la varita de colagusano saliera despedida- de eso nada,-dijo el rubio- ahora pagaras por todo lo que has hecho

Entonces colagusano hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando pasaban esas cosas, se trasformo en su forma animaga sin darse cuenta que todos estaban viéndolos

Una vez como rata, trato de escapar pero se vio de repente en una cárcel de cristal

Hermione del otro lado sujetando con firmeza el frasco de vidrio le sonrió

- en serio no creíste que ibas a escapar esta vez no?- dijo la chica- no en mi turno ,no tendrás tanta suerte esta vez

De inmediato todos se vieron rodeados de aurores, una muy preocupada Tonks fue la que los reviso

- todos se encuentran bien?- dijo la chica viéndolos a los 5

-si seguro- dijo harry- solo eran 5 mortifagos

-como que solo 5 mortifagos?- Una voz confundida dijo

-ese de allí es Peter Petigrew no es así?- dijo un auror de tez obscura observando como hermione cerraba el frasco con firmeza

-así es- dijo harry con dureza- el ha estado vivo todo el tiempo y al fin se podrá decir toda la verdad

- a que verdad se refiere señor potter?- dijo una aurora de cabellos rubios

- la que he tratado de decirles , Sirius Black es inocente y ese de allí- dijo señalando el frasco – es el verdadero traidor de mis padres

La gente que se había escondido comenzaba a salir cuando oyeron la confesión de harry y los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer

-será mejor que ustedes me acompañen- dijo Tonks – habrá que rendir un informe y creo que hay muchas mas explicaciones que dar

Todos asintieron al tiempo que draco le daba una palmada a harry en el hombro en señal de apoyo, antes de desaparecer de ahí, ayudados por los aurores claro, hermione creyó ver a julian entre las penumbras, sonrió ante eso, a pesar de haberle dicho al damphire que se esperara no había podido evitar ir a vigilarlos, y si no estaba equivocada, lo vería muy pronto

Los chicos se cansaron realmente de repetir la misma historia una y otra vez, la peor parte como siempre se la había llevado harry ya que también tenia que declarara a favor de sirius y su escape de azkaban, los 5 jóvenes se encontraban en al sala de audiencias del ministerio, harry se sintió como en quinto año otra vez

-nos esta diciendo que Sirius Black en realidad es un mártir?- dijo una incrédula mujer de cabellos blancos

- no es un mártir- dijo harry de inmediato- claro que estuvo mal que se escapase de azkaban pero lo hizo para protegerme, después de todo el no tenia ningún motivo para estar allí

-aun no comprendo- dijo Cornelius Fudge con una mueca de malicia- como es que solo ustedes 5 pudieron hacerles frente y retroceder a 5 poderosos mortifagos entre los cuales se encontraba Bellatrix Lestrange

-Ella misma dijo que solo era un aviso- dijo hermione y después mostró una pierna donde había un profundo corte- y no es como si nos hubiésemos ido limpios

-ya les hemos dicho las cosas que pasaron incluida la inocencia de mi padrino Sirius Black- dijo harry con aplomo – la ultima vez era comprensible su incredulidad , pero ustedes mismos saben que hay una guerra alla afuera y no tenemos porque estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, les hemos mostrado las pruebas suficientes para dar la libertad a sirius Black

-y como se supone que se la daremos?- dijo funge temblando de ira al ver como sus colegas empezaban a asentir en dirección a potter

- ustedes solo formulen el papeleo, yo me encargare de encontrar a mi padrino- después con una sonrisa maliciosa que ninguno de los mayores había visto en harry añadió-si necesitan mas pruebas , pueden preguntarle a la rata, les aseguro que les dirá todo lo que quieren saber- se puso de pie- y nosotros no vamos, a hemos perdido mucho tiempo en este lugar- y diciendo esto se marcho a paso decidido hacia la salida

Los demás lo siguieron con las cabezas bien en alto una vez fuera se encontraron con un tranquilo Julian, el cual estaba reclinado de espaldas en al pared

-aquí no- dijo Julián- el director nos ha dado permiso de llegar mañana ………. Vamos a otro lugar donde haya mas intimidad

Claro esta que para Ron el lugar al que habían sido guiados era todo menos intimo, estaban en un bar-karaoke en el barrio de Londres

-a esto le llaman privado?- inquirió curioso cuando una mesera les trajo su bebidas

- de esta forma nadie sospecha de nosotros- le dijo hermione con una sonrisa, aprendimos de ello el año pasado, en un lugar muggle y concurrido como este jamás se percataran de nosotros

Ron se quedo callado ante tal explicación

- y bien?- dijo Julián- que han dicho los del ministerio

- hubieses visto a harry- dijo ron de inmediato- el llego y se impuso de inmediato, creo que ya deben de estar redactando al carta de libertad de sirius

- es como si estuviera viendo a dumbledore-dijo hermione- acabaste con ellos harry

- hubieses visto al cara de fudge- añadió cat- creo que estaba mas pálido de lo normal –se rió burlonamente- pobre idiota, no durara mucho mas en el puesto

-todo ha salido muy bien chicos- dijo julian- en hosmeade todos comentaban del nuevo amigo de harry potter, creo que a partir de ahora draco tendrás muchas admiradoras- sonrió

-por un excelente trabajo- dijo draco levantando su vaso, los demás lo imitaron – y por las próximas libertades

-salud- dijeron los demás en coro

- y podemos aprovechar un poco ya que estamos aquí no?- dijo harry malicioso mientras atraía mas hacia si a Catherine al cual estaba distraída viendo hacia el escenario- después de todo , podemos llegar hasta mañana

-tiene razón- dijo julian-dumbledore considero oportuno el hecho de que nos quedásemos aquí para no cuasar alboroto

-y Al?- pregunto hermione

-Luna se esta encargando de eso ahora- dijo por mas respuesta el chico

Y entonces todos procedieron a disfrutar de lo que restaba del día de los enamorados

El ambiente del karaoke era por mucho el mas ruidoso en cuento a bares se refería, el alcohol ayudaba también puesto que con unas copas mas, había mas chicos que se animaban a cantar, de la misma forma que los espectadores aplaudían o abucheaban a los que se atrevían a hacerlo, no fue sorpresa cuando anunciaron a Julian y a Catherine los cuales subieron al escenario, causando chiflidos de atención por parte de ambos sexos

- muy bien chicos ya saben como es esto- dijo el animador, si les gusta la canción aplauden y pueden cantar otra, si llegan a las tres canciones su cuenta la paga la casa, pueden usar las canciones de la maquina o ustedes mismos utilizar las suyas de acuerdo?….adelante- dijo el animador y se bajo del escenario dejando a julian y a Catherine ahí dentro

Harry desde su mesa, a pesar de que ya habían tomado algunas copas estaba lo bastante sobrio para poder leerle los labios Catherine quien le decía julian con una sonrisa

-"_como en los viejos tiempo, solo tu y yo_"- dijo la chica y entonces tomando un micrófono se acomodo al lado de julian

- para estar de acuerdo con esta fecha- dijo Julián- una canción que les gustara

Entonces una musiquita lenta comenzó a sonar y Julián con una sonrisa arrebatadora se giro un poco como si quisiera cantarle a Catherine la cual sonreía con coquetería mientras comenzaba a tocar una guitarra eléctrica con rasgueos suaves mientras una pista mas alla hacia los demás instrumentos

Y julian comenzó a cantar entonces con una voz suave llena de invitación

**Eres.. **

**lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres,**

**mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres, **

**tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes.**

De inmediato capto al atención del publico, no sollo las chicas que iban con sus amigas, sino de las parejas ne general ya que esa canción estaba destinada para el romance

**Eres..**

**cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres, **

**lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,**

**lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy.**

Esa canción al había escrito julian, no eran del estilo de lengua de serpiente pero el la había hecho de corazón en aquella lejana época en la que creía que nunca se alejaría de sus dos amadas chicas

Y entonces comenzó a cantar con un nota de desesperación en la voz

**Qué mas puedo decirte, **

**tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,**

**pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues**

**eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres.**

En esa canción estaba el corazón de Julian al desnudo en esa canción. estaban los sentimientos que aun a pesar de todo, albergaba por sus parejas, por ambas mujeres que por ilógico que pareciera, que lo prohibido que fuese, no las había dejado de amar , a las dos, con un amor que el sabia que jamás moriría, para ellas era una canción pero para el era la declaración de su amor

**Eres..**

**el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,**

**lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,**

**mi salvación , mi esperanza , y mi fe.**

Harry sonrió ante la concentración de Catherine al tocar al guitarra con dedos ágiles y subes, el no estaba molesto con la relación que había entre su novia y el damphire, de sobra sabía que la chica no tendía a confiar en muchas personas y el apreciaba a julian quien había estado con la chica desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero una parte de el no pudo menos que envidiarlos, pues ambos chicos se complementaban a la perfección solo con mirarse a los ojos el otro ya sabia lo que pensaban ,y eso sin usar legeremancia

**Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy, **

**el que te llevaría el sustento día a día , **

**el que por ti **

**daría la vida, ese soy.**

Draco no era un estupido, el sabia perfectamente que esa canción iba en serio y por la pequeña casi invisible tensión en los hombros de hermione supo que la castaña lo sabia también , pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de sentir una pequeña pizca de compasión por el castaño, ya que a pesar de que hermione le quería, nunca lo querría como ella lo quería a el y pesar de que una pequeña parte de el quería sonreír ante eso, suponía lo duro que debía ser para el damphire esos sentimientos

**Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final. **

**No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado pues eres **

**lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,**

**cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,**

**lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres.**

Julian termino y el lugar se lleno de aplausos , había creado un perfecto ambiente romántico, las parejas se habían sentado mas juntas las unas con las otras oyendo al aterciopelada voz del castaño

El animador se subió ante el estruendo de aplausos

- creo que ambos avanzan a la siguiente etapa, si siguen con esa euforia todos en su mesa podrían irse sin pagar

- hazlo por nosotros- fue el grito de apoyo que dio ron los demás rieron Catherine entonces el dirigió una mirada maliciosa a harry y este sintió algo frió recorrer su espalda, había algo en esa mirada que no le gustaba nada de nada, acto seguido la chica se giro hacia julian y le dijo algo al oído, este observo con un pequeño deje de preocupación hacia al mesa y harry entendió el-"_estas segura_"- que pronuncio el castaño a lo que la chica le hizo un gesto indiferente con al mano y lo apuro a ponerse la guitarra que ella portaba hasta hace un momento

-ahora me toca a mi- dijo la chica con una voz coqueta la micrófono- esta canción va dedicada a mi "novio"- dijo con un tono extraño en la voz- estos son los verdaderos sentimientos que tengo por ti

Ante eso ultimo, los demás observaron a Catherine con el ceño fruncido, a que se refería?

Entonces con un pequeño sonido de batería al que casi de inmediato se integro al guitarra de Julián, Catherine comenzó a cantar dentro de esa cadenciosa y sensual melodía, viendo a harry a los ojos a pesar de la distancia

**A veces pienso que te miento**

**cuando te digo que te quiero**

**porque esto ya no es querer**

Harry se puso tenso de inmediato , porque Catherine cantaba eso?, acaso era verdad?, en verdad ella nunca lo había querido?

**A veces creo que he muerto**

**cuando no estás y yo despierto**

**porque sé que esto ya no es querer**

Catherine sonrió con malicia mientras balanceaba su cuerpo al compás de la canción, esos leones si que eran crédulos, harry nunca la conocería del todo, en efecto esa canción era para el , y toda en ella era verdad

Entonces comenzó a cantar con un tomo mas fuerte, mas exigente

**Es algo más, algo que me llena**

**algo que no mata ni envenena**

**es algo más, algo más que amar**

Entonces la música se volvió mas dura, mientras que a pelirroja seguía cantando , claro esta sin dejar de ver a harry entre al muchedumbre

**Es algo más que la distancia**

**que el dolor y la nostalgia**

**sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**

entonces canto con una voz llena de sinceridad, con una suavidad en las palabras al tiempo que su mirada volvía a ser la que harry conocía

**Es darte un beso cada noche**

**que tus manos me enamoren**

**y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**

Catherine extendía un brazo mientras con el otro agarraba con fuerza el micrófono , y siguió cantando únicamente para harry

**Porque somos algo más...**

**A veces creo que he vivido **

**más de mil años contigo**

**porque sé que esto ya no es querer**

-esa canción a pesar de que es de cat a harry también podría ser para nosotros no gatita?- dijo draco al oído de hermione, esta sintió un ligero temblor en su espalda al sentirlo

-así es- dijo por respuesta mientras por debajo de la mesa le apretaba el muslo al rubio

- podemos irnos ya?- dijo draco con un ronco murmullo

-cuando acabe la canción- dijo hermione también con deseo en la mirada- solo hasta que acabe la canción

Draco el dio un pequeño beso en la sien ala chica mientras la abrazaba para seguir oyendo la canción

**A veces pienso que es mentira**

**por cómo entraste en mi vida**

**porque sé que esto ya no es querer**

Catherine después de haber aclarado las cosas con draco se sentía bien, tranquila y relajada, si, era verdad, nunca quiso enamorarse, mucho menos de un potter, pero solo morgana sabia porque lo había hecho y se sentía muy bien con eso, jamás creyó que el sentir, el hecho de tener sentimientos fuera algo tan hermoso

**Es algo más, algo que me llena**

**algo que no mata ni envenena**

**es algo más, algo más que amar**

Claro esta, sabia que seria duro, y ella deseaba mas que nada que la guerra estallase ya, ella quería ser una chica normal, poder disfrutar de harry sin temor a separarse, porque ella sabia, muy dentro, que se tendrían que separar algún día

**Es algo más que la distancia**

**que el dolor y la nostalgia**

**sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**

**Es darte un beso cada noche**

**que tus manos me enamoren**

**y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**

Harry por otro lado sonrió ante la canción, por un momento dudo, si, pero sabia que la chica era sincera, el lo sabia, y esa canción, era la confirmación que el quería, que la chica supiese que el amor que el le tenia era sincero y mas fuerte de lo que creyó jamás

Esa noche al fin podría estar con Catherine ,amarla como había querido hacer desde hace tiempo

**Y yo sé que no es querer**

**porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder**

**contigo olvido lo que es temer**

**acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí**

**la noche, el día en mi vivir**

**la sangre en mis venas**

**lo doy todo por ti**

**contigo el mundo no tiene final**

**y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar**

Catherine seguía cantando con fuerza, mientras detrás de ella, Julián ponía una mueca melancólica, que a pesar de hacerlo mas bello , el sentía como la ultima defensa de Catherine caía para entregarse completamente a harry

**Es algo más que la distancia**

**que el dolor y la nostalgia**

**sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**

**Es darte un beso cada noche**

**que tus manos me enamoren**

**y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**

Cuando Catherine termino la canción , por fin aparto la vista de harry para recibir los aplausos del publico , Catherine sonrió y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su mesa, no pudo ver a harry, de pronto, unas manos la tomaron de la cintura y la bajaron del escenario

- vamonos – le dijo un impaciente harry a una confundida Catherine

- a donde- dijo la chica extrañada- y los demás?

- ellos ya tiene planes- dijo harry señalándole hacia la salida donde hermione y draco salían presurosos por las puertas- ron no creo que se moleste . y tu julian?-le pregunto al damphire

-adelante nos vemos mañana en el departamento- dijo el castaño con una sincera sonrisa- no se desvelen mucho chicos

Entonces Catherine le tomo la mano a harry y ambos salieron de ahí entre clamores de la gente

-una lastima habían pasado a la siguiente ronda- dijo el animador- pero que puedo decir?, es el día de san Valentín

- si no les molesta- dijo Julián- tengo una canción mas que quisiera cantar –dijo entonces se coloco en un banco con la guitarra acústica- esta ultima va para aquellos que hemos tenido que dejar a un amor

Ron le sonrió a la guapa mesera que le había dado un vaso de coñac el cual el chico movió en su mano, algo el decía que esa canción iba a ser interesante

Entonces una melodía triste, aunada a los acordes de la guitarra de julian inundo el lugar, todos pudieron sentir la voz triste del castaño muy dentro de sus cuerpos

**A placer, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario  
que por mi parte yo estar esperando  
el da en que te decidas a volver  
y ser feliz como antes fuimos.**

Ajenos a la canción, draco llevaba aun curiosa hermione a un lugar muy especial

-a donde vamos dragón?- le pregunto la chica que no podía ver puesto que draco le tapaba los ojos mientras caminaban por lo que parecía ser césped

-es una sorpresa, mi regalo de san Valentín- dijo el chico mientras guiaba con sumo cuidado a hermione

- y que es?- dijo hermione mientras seguía al chico

- creo mi querida leona- dijo draco con sorna- que si te dijera la sorpresa esta ya no lo seria cierto?,de todas formas hemos llegado, ahí esta tu sorpresa

Abriéndole los ojos, hermione quedo extasiada ante la maravillosa vista que tenían, estaban sobre una colina, iluminada tenuemente por los rayos de luz de luna, pero lo que había dejad a hermione extasiada eran las hermosas estrellas que tenían delante, eran hermosas de un brillo excepcional

-es maravilloso- dijo hermione- muchas gracias draco esto es bellísimo……..

- crees que yo te daría un simple paisaje como regalo?- dijo draco con una sonrisa burla- que me has creído un huffelpuff de segundo?, no , amor, mira hacia alla- dijo señalándole de entre todas las estrellas una hermosa y muy brillante

-esa?- dijo hermione y el chico asintió- que hay con ella?

- que es tuya- dijo draco y saco un papel notariado que así lo afirmaba- la compre, pero ya sabes como es esto, es tuya, tu le pones el nombre y todo eso

Hermione estaba atónita

-una estrella?- dijo hermione- no puedo creerlo porque?

-porque hay un dicho muggle, que dice, por tu amor, te traería la luna y las estrellas, no quisieron venderme la luna, pero cariño, te comprare todas las estrellas que desees- dijo el chico y después de una sonrisa agrego- además, tenemos suerte, ves esa estrella que tiene al lado?, esa es Orión, el futuro nombre de nuestro hijo y la primera estrella que vi cuando me estaba enamorando de ti

Hermione no pudo contenerse mas y abrazando a draco el dio el beso mas profundo y mas lleno de amor que jamás había dado, segura ya de derrotar a todos aquellos que se opusieron en su amor

**Se muy bien,  
que como yo estarás sufriendo a diario  
la soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse  
están luchando cada quien  
por no encontrarse...**

Ron contemplaba el semblante triste de julian mientras este cantaba con tanta pasión esa canción, el ambiente era propicio algunas chicas había servido más alcohol en sus vasos y algunos chicos asentían con gravedad la nueva la canción

Julian cantaba con ese sentimiento de abandono en su pecho, sabia que ya todo había pasado, al final había pasado lo que el predecía desde un principio, era momento de dejarlas ir, eran sus parejas si, su sangre era suya, pero su alma, su corazón nunca le pertenecería

**  
Y no es por eso  
que halla dejado de quererte un solo día  
estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida  
por tu felicidad a costa de la mía.**

-no se supone que iríamos a cenar?- dijo Catherine en el asiento del copiloto mientras harry manejaba con destreza por las calles londinenses

-precisamente a eso vamos, pero además, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa maliciosa

-me darás mi regalo de san Valentín harry?- dijo cat con una voz falsamente dulce- si quieres te puedo cantar tu canción, esa del sapo, como va?, ah si, _Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_……….

-no gracias- dijo harry frunciendo el ceño- algo debió posesionar a ginny cuando te lo contó

-oye es una letra llena de pasión, refleja perfectamente tu heroísmo y ginny estaba eufórica porque neville la invito a salir hoy, …..-estaba diciendo con burla Catherine pero harry la interrumpió

- hemos llegado- dijo el chico saliendo del coche-para que cat no viera su sonrojo- y abriéndole la puerta a Catherine quien salio del auto sin entender muy bien que hacían allí

-un muelle?- dijo Catherine- bueno, harry ,a menos que me regales un barco no se a que hemos venido a un muelle

- la sorpresa esta del otro lado- dijo harry con impaciencia- si te dijera que cerrases los ojos- una mirada de la chica lo detuvo- ok bueno tu solo ven por aquí

Cuando por fin dejaron un poco el muelle Catherine abría la boca en muda incomprensión, nunca en su vida había estado tan sorprendida

-eso es……..-dijo la chica tratando de hablar

- si , te lo había prometido no?, te dije que tendríamos una cita y te llevaría aun parque de diversiones- dijo señalando entonces la pequeña feria que había mas adelante-entonces vamos?

Catherine le dio una sonrisa que harry supo que jamás olvidaría, la chica demasiado sorprendida aun para hablar se dejo guiar por el chico hacia la luz neon y el sondo de de risas y música que había ahí delante, agradeciendo a merlín y a todos los magos, el que harry se hubiera cruzado en su vida

**Pero si ahora tienes,  
tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo  
puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo  
quiero que seas feliz...   
aunque no sea conmigo...**

-vamos al departamento- dijo draco con urgencia mientras se separaba un poco de hermione que yacía debajo de el recostada en el suave pasto

-no quisiera irme nunca de aquí- le dijo hermione mientras acariciaba con cuidado la mejilla del chico, algo sonrosada por los besos que habían interrumpido – se esta tan en paz, no hay batallas, no hay arma son hay guerras

-algún día, te lo prometo, mi amor, algún día pasara todo esto y podremos estar así, juntos , en paz-le dijo draco para después volver a besarla con pasión  
**  
Y no es por eso  
que halla dejado de quererte un solo día  
estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida  
por tu felicidad a costa de la mía.**

- esto es maravilloso- dijo Catherine mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la rueda de la fortuna el panorama luminoso de la ciudad- los muggles en verdad hacen cosas extraordinarias, es increíble que lo hagan sin magia- dijo y mordió una manzana cubierta de dulce, en sus manos había además, algodón de azúcar, palomitas, y un peluche mediano en forma de león

-me da gusto que sonrías así- dijo harry viéndola con tranquilidad

La chica se sintió de repente incomoda ente el escrutinio del chico y se sonrojo pero le evito la mirada

-me he dado cuenta- dijo harry- con la canción y la mirada que tienes , que ya no hay mas dudas en tu corazón verdad cathy?, quieres estar conmigo?

Catherine lo observo con un seria determinación y asintió con la cabeza

- no soy una chica buena, me gusta al magia negra y nunca he podido serle fiel a alguien, así que no me pidas nada de eso, no me exijas cosas que no se si pueda darte, harry, pero tu, haces que piense que los finales de cuentos de hadas pueden hacerse realidad…….

-juntos podremos hacerlo cat- dijo harry sentándose junto a ella y tomándola del cuello con suavidad- si algo me han dicho siempre es que tengo una suerte increíble, espero que esa suerte me ayude en esto, yo tampoco se nada de tener una relación, todas aquellas personas que me amaron han terminado mal, mis padres, sirius, y no quisiera que algo malo te pasara a ti…….

-yo puedo defenderme sola- dijo cat de inmediato

- lo se y es por eso, cat, no lo entiendes?, ambos somos muy diferentes, pero a la vez muy parecidos, somos huérfanos, nunca hemos tenido una familia "normal" y nunca nos habíamos planteado bien a bien el futuro, pero se que si permanecemos juntos, ambos podríamos superarlo todo

Y entonces la beso, con una suavidad increíble, bebiéndose los labios de la chica con una ternura súbita al separarse ,la chica lo vio a los ojos clavándose en esas esmeraldas y con aun voz suave pero sedosa le dijo

- quiero hacer el amor contigo harry………porque quiero estar contigo, porque te amo

Y eso fue todo lo que harry necesito para confirmar lo que ya sabia, al fin se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de la pelirroja

**  
Pero si ahora tienes,  
tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo  
puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo  
quiero que seas feliz...  
aunque no sea conmigo...**

Julian canto con ese sentimiento de abandono en su pecho, sabia que ya todo había pasado, al final había pasado lo que el predecía desde un principio, era momento de dejarlas ir, eran sus parejas si, su sangre era suya, peor su alma, su corazón nunca le pertenecería

Recibió los aplausos del publico, tal vez seria la mejor canción que cantaría, era algo irónico, nadie jamás la volvería a escuchar, se dirigió a la mesa donde ron sin decir una palabra mas, le sirvió una copa del mismo coñac que estaba bebiendo, y así ambos chicos se acompañarían mutuamente esa noche

-Feliz san Valentín- dijo ron en un murmullo levantando al copa

- por el amor- le dijo julian con una sonrisa

Y así ambos chicos se dedicaron a disfrutar el resto de la noche

Mientras tanto en el Valle Godric, harry y Catherine llegaban a trompicones, besándose por las escaleras, riéndose de los traspiés del otro, ambos sonrientes y expectantes por una noche que ambos deseaban desde hace ya tiempo

Ambos se tumbaron en cama entre un amasijo de piernas y manos curiosas, entre besos y caricias anhelantes

-espera- dijo harry entre los labios de la chica- con un movimiento de la mano hizo encender una luz tenue que solo dejaba ver un poco de sus rostros y cuerpos

-que romántico me resultaste harry- dijo traviesamente la chica

-aun no sabes de lo que hablas- dijo harry comenzando a besar su cuello

Harry comenzó a acariciar el contorno del cuerpo de Catherine , despojándola de su ropa, mientras que la chica hacia lo mismo con el pelinegro, solo tardaron unos segundos el estar piel con piel, respirando el mismo aire mezclándose entre sonidos de placer

Catherine estaba muy sorprendida, la espera había valido definitivamente la pena, harry sabia exactamente lo que el gustaba como si desde siempre lo hubiera hecho, la acariciaba de una manera en la que jamás había sido acariciada, con una ternura y pasión jamás conocida, como si supiera exactamente como hacerlo, la chica estaba en éxtasis y de la misma manera trataba que el que el moreno disfrutara y al parecer por los gemidos de placer que hacia el chico , estaba haciéndolo bien

Era como si fuera frágil , delicada, cosa que la chica sin quererlo le pareció encantador, cuando harry después de un tiempo que a cat le pareció interminable y agonizante, entro en ella, la chica se sintió por primera vez completa, llena, como si siempre hubiese esperado ese momento, como si al fin supiera como era sentirse amada, harry le susurraba palabras de amor, llenas de sinceridad y fue ahí cuando Catherine, en el punto en que ambos llegaban a la cúspide, supo lo que significaban las palabras "hacer el amor"

Harry cayo exhausto y satisfecho a un lado de Catherine con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, atrajo a la chica mas hacia si abrazándola posesivamente, no había palabras, no las necesitaban , ya que ambos estaban demasiado abrumados con sus sentimientos como para echarlo a perder con unas palabras, nunca imaginaron que el estar juntos fuera tan mágico

Esa noche el sueño que tuvo harry fue muy raro, muy extraño, por lo general cuando dormía cerca de la chica no tenía ese tipo de sueños, pero extrañamente el se vio como flotando en una nube blanca con esa sensación que tuvo cuando cruzaron el umbral, una luz cegadora lo lleno y cuando la fin pudo abrir los ojos estaba en la estancia de su casa, en le valle Godric, había algunas cosas mas, muebles que no conocía y aparatos que no tenían sentido para el, estaba en lo que parecía la estancia así que camino hacia donde estaba su ya conocida sala

Pero en el umbral se tuvo que detener ya que la imagen que había ante si ,hizo lo que voldemort trataba de hacer desde hace varios años, dejarlo completamente desarmado

En un sillón estaban el y hermione tomados de las manos hablándose cariñosamente , ron y luna estaban en el otro tomados de las manos, julian estaba en la ventana con una mueca burlesca en su rostro, y para rematar entrando en la estancia venían draco y Catherine la primera con un leve semblante pálido y draco abrazándola por la cintura tomándola de la cintura, todos se veían mayores rondando en los 24 años al parecer, había además algunos ruiditos amortiguados en la parte de arriba de la casa de los cuales harry no supo decir que eran

-Y bien?- dijo ron en tono divertido mientras veía a ambas parejas delante de el con las caras algo nerviosas-Me pueden decir porque draco y Catherine están juntos y harry y hermione viven en la casa que antiguamente era de ella y Malfoy?

Harry se quedo nuevamente de piedra que diablos hacia Catherine con draco?, porque el estaba sujetándole las manos a hermione?,de esa forma, llena de intimidad?, que clase de nueva tortura era esa para el, voldemort ya sabia perfectamente sus debilidades?

- que te lo responda aquí el futuro muerto- dijo Catherine ácidamente hacia julia quien entonces dejo su lugar en al ventana para dirigirse a donde estaban los demás

-a decir verdad yo no tuve toda la culpa , parte si pero no le quiero quitar el merito a sus dos angelitos……- dijo viendo Catherine y a harry

- y encima hoy es la noche de la gala.-dijo hermione- todos nos verán en la cena, que les vamos a decir

- fácil- dijo luna conteniendo la risa- que tu y harry al fin dejaron de fingir que eso de los mejores amigos y habían descubierto que su amor era verdadero, y que draco y Catherine como las lujuriosas serpientes que son decidieron quedarse juntos y que ahora están en una "dulce espera"

- eso no es gracioso luna- dijo draco mirando preocupado a Catherine quien estaba que echaba chispas

- espera ,espera- dijo ron confundido- como que en la dulce espera, Catherine otra vez estas embarazada?

- como que otra vez comadreja- dijo Catherine usando el mote con el que llamaba a ron cuando verdaderamente estaba enojada con el, cosa que pasaba al menos cada semana desde que se encontraba así- te recuerdo que solo tenemos dos niños y fue un solo embarazo, no es que tengamos un equipo de fútbol alla dentro-dijo señalando la segunda planta-te recuerdo que tu y luna van por el cuarto

-cuando nos los iban a decir?- dijo hermione viendo a draco con una sonrisa- ahora veo porque decidiste quedarte aquí después de todo

- nos hemos salido del tema- dijo ron- como es que ustedes dos han cambiado de casas?

Harry quien observaba esto con el mayor asombro del mundo agradeció a ron el hecho de que volvieran el tema original, el saber que Catherine estaba esperando un hijo de draco lo ponía enfermo

-pues que nosotros estábamos en una misión, mientras tu hacías lo tuyo, harry y yo estábamos en Francia, y hermione y draco en Venezuela, haciendo nuestra parte-dijo Catherine señalando a harry ,draco, hermione y a ella misma- como sabrás, los gemelos pueden ser un poco…..Hiperactivos así que tratamos de dejarlos con alguien de "confianza"- dijo remarcando la palabra con veneno-pensamos ingenuamente que iríamos, patearíamos traseros, haríamos algunos arrestos y regresaríamos a tiempo para la cena sin mayor problema, pero, oh no, el siempre querido !tío! julian tenia que incitar a los niños

-eh que no fui yo solo- se defendió el damphire- tu padre estaba aquí

- también ya hable con el gracias- dijo Catherine

-el hecho es que todos regresamos a casa – continuo hermione al ver que Catherine estaba por estallar y ahora que sabían de su estado no lo veían muy sano- y preparamos al cena para las dos familias ya que Julián se había marchado misteriosamente y severus se había ido apenas llegamos, ron, tu seguías en Arabia y luna estaba en la oficina

-eh supongo que cuentan esto porque tiene algo que ver- dijo ron ambiguamente

- tiene todo que ver- dijo harry frustrado acomodando su rebelde cabello por enésima vez en el rostro- resulta que íbamos por el postre que habían preparado los niños con la ayuda de julian y de Severus, cuando después de un rato el y yo nos empezábamos a sentir mal…… nos desmayamos y cuando pudimos ver yo estaba en su cuerpo y el en el mío- sentencio draco

Fue cuando harry volvió a sentir el corazón en el pecho, entonces solo habían cambiado de cuerpos?, todo esto era solo un simple cambio de cuerpos, tenia la alegría suficiente como para convocar un patronus enorme y brillante

Y entonces ron empezó a reír fuertemente agarrándose el estomago , pero entonces se separo de golpe

-y entonces porque no cambiaron ustedes dos?- dijo suspicazmente a la chicas

- en cuanto vi el pastel me dieron nauseas- dijo Catherine encogiéndose de hombros

- yo ya había comido suficiente- dijo hermione simplemente-aun tengo que rebajar unos kilos después mi bebe

- y cuanto dura el efecto?- dijo luna curiosa

- no lo sabemos- dijo draco(harry) con tristeza- al parecer los chicos sin querer hicieron la poción así que no sabemos que es lo que contiene y no podemos hacer la contra poción

- inclusive mi padre no tiene ni idea- dijo Catherine-

-seremos al burla de todo el departamento- dijo hermione enterrando la cabeza en los hombros

Entonces, el crepitar de la chimenea se hizo mas fuerte y una cabeza se asomo, era severus snape con una mueca de divertido desden en su rostro

- ya no me aventaras frascos si entro Catherine?- dijo el hombre quien a pesar de verse mayor se veía mas atractivo que nunca, el cabello lo tenia sujeto en un coleta en el cuello y se veía muy bien

-yo que tu no me daba ideas- entra de una vez papá -severus salio de la chimenea elegantemente sacudiéndose la túnica

-veo que ya les han contado todo- dijo severus hacia ron y luna quienes estaban riéndose de lo lindo- y que todo sigue igual que antes , esos chicos

Entonces un golpeteo de pies se oyó en el piso de arriba y de inmediato unos niños bajaron corriendo las escaleras

Harry volvió a quedarse con la boca abierta, un guapo rubio de unos 6 años se fue de inmediato a los brazos de hermione quien lo acaricio con ternura antes de sostener a una hermosa bebe que cargaba le niño, draco un poco confundido cundo Orión llego hasta el , quien solo atino a cargarlo, mientras que dos niñas una de 5 años y otra de 3 iban hacia luna moviendo su hermoso y pelirrojo cabello, un chico de cabellos rubios cenizas iba hacia ron quien le hizo una cosquilla en el estomago

Pero entonces bajaron dos mas, un niño con el cabello color rojo sangre, con los ojos de un verde hermoso y una niña de hermoso cabello negro largo y ondulado , de unos profundos ojos verdes, gemelos ambos a pesar de las diferencia en el cabello , por lo demás eran idénticos, la misma mirada, los mismos gestos, tenían alrededor de 5 años, ambos chicos corrieron a abrazar a severus tomándolo cada uno por las piernas

-abuelo- dijeron los niños emocionados- viniste a jugar con nosotros?- dijeron a una sola voz

- si esta noche también los cuidare- dijo severus alzándolos a ambos niños con una suavidad increíble pero los demás ,al parecer, ya estaban acostumbrados

- ah no, de eso nada- dijo Catherine poniéndose de pie- a saber que les enseñas cuando no estamos presentes, eres una mala influencia papa………..

-yo?- dijo severus snape con una mueca incrédula, que falsamente le salio- soy malo con ustedes niños?

De inmediato los gemelos observaron a su madre con una mirada típicamente snape que hizo enorgullecerse a su abuelo

- el abuelo nos enseña cosas – dijo la niña- de magia y de pociones, no quisiéramos entrara a hogwarts como unos huffelpuffs- dijo con un voz maliciosa

-los estas influyendo- dijo draco asombrado y quiso probar algo- niños…. A que casa quieren ir?

- por supuesto que……- dijo el niño

-A slytherin- termino la niña

-seremos serpientes- dijeron a una voz

-pobre niños, tan jóvenes para hacerles un lavado de cerebro, debería estar avergonzado profesor- dijo luna en tono malicioso

-tu no dices nada?- pregunto harry(draco) a su imagen

-si abro la boca duermo en el sillón- dijo draco(harry) con pesar-después de todo la decisión debe ser de ellos, estén en al casa que estén los apoyare

- y eso que les traía el antídoto- dijo severus sin verlos puesto que les estaba haciendo caricias a los gemelos los cuales sonreían encantadores

-no le he dicho que se ve muy malvado el día de hoy señor?- dijo harry(draco)-todo ese aire de superioridad y su aura negra, esta de moda en estos días

-oye-se quejo draco(harry)- yo jamás le diría eso

-por eso lo digo- le dijo el pelinegro con al sonrisita marca malfoy que en el rostro de harry se veía, extraña

-se las darás?- dijo Catherine demandante, a ella no la engañaban, sabia que su padre tenia algo que ver con ese cambio de cuerpos

-de acuerdo y no esperen nada en navidad esta vez- dijo severus lanzándoles dos pequeños viales a los chicos quienes los tomaron en el aire

- salud- dijeron rápidamente destapando las botellitas y tragándoselo todo de una vez, ya querían regresar a sus cuerpos

Un potente flash verde y rojo inundo la sala y en el lugar que estaba harry ahora estaba draco y viceversa

-ere tu?- dijo hermione tentativa-

- mi hermoso cabello- dijo draco- que diablos le hiciste potter?

-agradece que al menos el tuyo todavía lo puedas tocar, el mió parece comercial de productos para el cabello-dijo harry tratándose de revolver el peinado

-muy bien entonces es hora de irnos- dijo Julian levantándose- es tiempo de nuestra entrada elegantemente tarde

-nos vemos chicos- dijo hermione sus hijos dándoles un beso en la cabeza, draco se agacho y les peino el cabello- no le den mucho trabajo al profesor

- no- dijo el niño

- nos vemos mis princesas- dijo ron besando a cada niña y al chico - pórtense bien

-nos vemos hijos- dijo Catherine abrazando a sus niños y dándoles muchos besos

- no hagan enfadar a su abuelo- les dijo harry y después en un tono que sonó como de suplica- podrías no dejarlos usar el laboratorio de cat?

- tratare- dijo severus pero añadió en tono malicioso- pero son muy escurridizos

Catherine beso a su padre en la mejilla y lo abrazo diciéndole algo en el oído, algo, que hizo que severus mirara mal a harry, el moreno se despidió del hombre con un abrazo que resulto de lo mas norma, pero para el harry mas joven, que lo presencio todo, casi tiene que sujetarse de algo, cuando el mayor iba saliendo por un momento su mirada vago hacia le lugar donde estaba el joven , quien se quedo extrañado, acaso el lo veía?

Todas las parejas incluido un risueño julian quién le dio un misterioso guiño a severus salio de ahí, hermione se despido del profesor aconsejándole sobre sus hijos, mientras dejaba a la bebe ne brazos del hombre

-podrás con todos?- dijo draco- tal vez debamos llamar a sirius y remus….

-váyanse de una buena vez- dijo severus- estaremos bien y mas les vale que ganen este año, de acuerdo?

Y con esto, todos se marcharon de la casa cerrándola con cuidado

- lo hicimos bien abuelo?- dijo el niño con una mirada maliciosa

- muy bien james- dijo severus y le dio a todos los niños un pequeño saco con monedas- esta vez haremos una poción que transforma la voz de quien la toma en chillidos de patos

-que divertido- dijo la niña con una sonrisa- lo hacemos ya abuelo?

- esperemos un poco querida –dijo el hombre- después de todo, tenemos mucho tiempo aun

Y sonriendo como jamás harry lo había visto el hombre se llevo a toda esa pandilla de chiquillos en dirección a las cocinas

-que diablos es esto?- dijo por primera vez harry desde que empezó a soñar eso, entonces se dio cuenta que eso no era brumoso con en sus sueños ,eso estaba totalmente claro, entonces, el sonido familiar y una chasquido de luz lo cegaron, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en la cama de su casa, abrazado a una durmiente Catherine, el chico se quedo turbado por un momento y se encogió de hombros, bueno no le diría a Catherine, pensaría que estaba loco, ellos teniendo gemelos?

Al día siguiente ambas parejas llegaron al departamento de julian cada una por su lado pero con sendas sonrisas los cuatro, que no podían ocultar, harry veía a Catherine con mas posecividad tanto que draco tuvo que ocultar su sonrisilla porque sabia que de decírselo al moreno este se convertiría en una remolacha al instante

- que bueno que han llegado- les dijo ron cuando los vio llegar – se han levantando muy tarde no?

Ambas parejas se miraron mutuamente para no maldecir al pelirrojo

Hermione fue a prepararse un poco de café mientras que Catherine fue por unas naranjas, ambas chicas estaban muertas de hambre , a pesar de haber tomado algo en las casa de sus parejas, Julian entonces salió del cuarto solo con los boxers, y rascándose la cabeza

- buenos días veo que han llegado- dijo el damphire- me alegra, ya podemos entonces ver el impacto que ha causado lo de peter- dijo tomando el diario que tenia en la mesa y poniéndolo en la mesa

Y ahí estaba en primera pagina una foto del animago Peter Petigrew todos agacharon la cabeza para leer los titulares

**Atrapan a Peter Petigrew**

**El conocido mago que se había asegurado muerto, fue capturado ayer en el centro de hosmeade, un equipo de aurores pudo atraparlo después de que este se presentara con un pequeño grupo de mortifagos , entre los cuales se encontraba la prófuga Bellatrix Lestrange, los otros se pudieron escapar, pero Peter, quien iba en búsqueda del elegido, no pudo hacerlo, ya que el-chico-que-vivió, estaba acompañado de su muy reciente amigo, Draco Malfoy, quien es hijo el mortifago Lucius Malfoy, quien cumple su sentencia en Azkaban, esa misma tarde, harry potter en compañía de sus amigos, exigió ante el ministerio la liberación inmediata de Sirius Black quién también se encuentra prófugo………**

Y el reportaje seguía, contaba con algunas fotografías entre las cuales se encontraba una de harry cuando estaba dando su declaración

-como diablos que los aurores lo atraparon?- dijo ron

- déjalo ron ya sabes como es el profeta- dijo hermione con una sonrisa mientras el ponía una taza de café cerca

-y eso que no lo escribió rita sketter- dijo harry- pero al menos y por lo que dice aquí- dijo señalando el periódico- van a dejara sirius en libertad dentro de unos días mientras se hace el papeleo

- y eso te pone contento no?- dijo cat a su lado revolviéndole el cabello- al fin podrás estar con el sin el miedo de que lo atrapen

-y se hará justicia- dijo julian – después de todo este tiempo...será mejor que nos marchemos a la escuela, nos esperan muchas explicaciones

Y así lo hicieron, de camino a hogwarts tanto ron como julian trataron de ignorar dos hechos, el primero que al parecer harry y Catherine habían sufrido de un hechizo de pegamento, pues sus manos no se habían separado desde que dejaron el departamento, eso unido a las miradas que se daban, les hicieron suponer que no tenían que preguntar y dos: que hermione se veía mas contenta que en mucho tiempo y que draco la miraba de la misma manera en la que ron vería un pastel de chocolate, tampoco decidieron investigar

De regreso al castillo, decidieron que irían al despacho del director, afortunadamente no encontraron a ningún alumno merodeando por allí

-es la hora de la comida- dijo hermione como toda respuesta

Una vez dentro del despacho, no encontraron a nadie

-pensé que estaría esperándonos- dijo draco viendo el lugar

-debe de estar tranquilizando a los alumnos- dijo ron

- o tranquilizando a sirius- dijo harry acariciando a flawkes

Entonces el característico sonido que conocían se hizo presente, todos se guiaron cuando vieron aparecer un hermoso teléfono negro

Draco-quien estaba mas cerca- pulso el botón del altavoz y todos se sentaron en unas sillas que parecieron allí

-como han estado mis queridos espías?- dijo Al con una muy tranquila voz

- cuanto tiempo al- dijo ron con nerviosismo el conocía a la perfección ese tono , usado muchas veces por su madre, eso no auguraba nada bueno

-alguno de ustedes seria tan amable de decirme el porque no se me aviso del plan para atrapar a peter petigrew?- dijo Al con la misma voz

- fue algo muy rápido Al- dijo julian con el mismo tono empleado por el hombre

-todos ustedes tienen un aparato que se llama teléfono no es así?- dijo Al con la misma voz- afortunadamente todo salio bien, y gamma me entrego el correspondiente reporte- dio un hondo suspiro y continuo- pero, como sabrán, esta clase de desacatos merece un castigo cierto?

-cuarto blanco?- dijo hermione curiosa

- no- dijo Al- después de todo, salio como esperaban y los planes pueden continuar, aun así les daré otro tipo de castigo

- rebaja de paga?- aventuro ron-

- tampoco- dijo al y entonces en las manos de hermione y Catherine apareció una carpeta de color negro, ambas chicas se miraron sin comprender- dentro de estas carpetas encontraran los archivos de dos espías, uno para cada una de ustedes, ellos llegarán en un vuelo procedente de algún punto no advertido, la próxima semana

-no me digas que seremos guardaespaldas - dijo hermione desanimada era por todos conocidos que ese era un trabajo propio de camisas blancas

- nada de eso- dijo al- esos dos espías han encontrado datos muy interesantes sobre el triangulo de las bermudas, como sabrán por seguridad no podemos dejárselo a un espía de nivel 3 , deberán ubicarlos en el aeropuerto, ellos llevaran la apariencia que ahí muestran, ustedes pueden ir con la que tienen, no creo que haya problemas, una vez con ellos dos asegurados deben de encargarse de llevarlos a un lugar el cual se les dirá mas adelante

- seremos niñeras?- espeto Catherine con fastidio- mejor méteme al cuarto blanco- dijo con frió desden

-y que hay de ellos- dijo hermione hacia sus amigos

-oh ellos también tendrán un castigo- dijo en Al en tono misterioso- debo irme , su director esta por entrar, espero su reporte la próxima semana cuídense mis espías- y la comunicación se corto

- Al es muy malo- dijo Catherine- como se atreve que nosotras………

Entonces hermione le dio un codazo señalándole una de las hojas de la carpeta cat entonces leyó con sorpresa y entonces sonrió

- vaya , vaya, que tenemos aquí- dijo interesada- creo que esto no estará mal después de todo

Como si ambas se leyeran la mente se levantaron de las sillas y se dirigieron hacia las puertas

-vamos, no nos dejaran ver quienes son?- dijo ron muerto de la curiosidad

- y porque de repente aceptas cat?- dijo julian malicioso

- oh es una misión- dijo Catherine- y hermione y yo debemos planearla, dejaremos que ustedes hablen con el director, ya nos dirán después que dijo

-nos vemos- dijo hermione marchándose de ahí

-y a estas que les pico?.-dijo ron y entonces vio a draco ya harry no había que hacer oclumancia para saber que esos dos estaban muertos de celos

Mucho mas tarde ni draco ni harry consiguieron que las chicas les dejaran ver la carpeta, ellos habían ido a buscarlas para decirles lo había pasado con sirius , el cual al parecer había desaparecido apenas escucho que atraparon a peter, remus quien estaba visiblemente preocupado por su amigo había salido a buscarlo

En la habitación de de draco y hermione

-pero porque no puedo verlo?- decía draco sentado en la cama, ya vestido para dormir, observaba a hermione moviéndose de un lado a otro terminándose de poner el pijama

- porque es una misión- dijo hermione sentándose en el tocador y poniéndose crema en las piernas- además es un castigo, aunque la verdad no se como Al puede llamarlo así, será muy liviano- añadió pensativa-es……. .raro

Dijo levantándose y yendo a la cama donde se tapo con las sabanas y tomo un libro de la mesa de noche, abriéndolo de donde estaba su separador , todo esto ante la mirada incrédula de draco

-y ya?- dijo este ofendido- no me dirás nada mas?

- mira draco- dijo hermione pensando que después de todo, no podría leer su libro- por algún extraño motivo Al piensa que será un castigo esto, así que nosotros debemos actuar como si lo fuera, porque siento que de tratar de haber sido mas duro, nos hubiera separado a todos nosotros, no debemos de hacerlo mas grande de lo que es, todo terminara dentro de 7 días, un solo día con esos sujetos y ya

-segura?- dijo draco dudoso abrazándola debajo de las sabanas

-claro dragón- dio la chica- además, esto será bueno, nos ayudara con la confianza y el control de celos

-celos?- dijo draco- estas insinuando que yo. Draco Malfoy estoy celoso de una estupida carpeta?

-no para nada-dijo hermione besándolo en el cabello- después de todo, eso no seria digno de un malfoy no es así?- dijo con burla

- ah, ahora te estas burlando?- dijo draco con un brillo travieso en la mirada- ahora veras quien se burla de quien- y se lanzo sobre ella , ambos empezaron a reír y a jugar en la cama

No había mas que decir, que después de jugar, bueno se dedicaron a otras cosas mucho mas placenteras

Mientras en la habitación de Catherine en slytherin, una conversación similar se libraba , en este caso ambos chicos estaban sudorosos y desnudos dentro de la revuelta cama de la chica, Harry con mucho cuidado, conjuro una sabana para taparlos a ambos .

-porque Al les dio esa misión solo a ustedes dos?- dijo harry mientras acariciaba distraídamente la espalda de la chica a quien estaba abrazado

-debe será algo para que se confíen- dijo Catherine ahogando un bostezo, después de ver la confundida cara de harry , rodó los ojos y continuo- ambas somos mujeres, nadie inteligente, que se precie de serlo, tomara en cuenta a dos mujeres recogiendo a dos chicos en el aeropuerto pasaremos desapercibidos, es lo que siempre se hace en estos casos, de haber sido dos agentes femeninos , seguramente tu y draco serian los elegidos-harry a pesar de tan convincente explicación y del tono indiferente de cat, no estuvo muy contento por ello, pero no dijo mas cat movió una mano y las luces se apagaron por completo, después se acurruco mas hacia harry y su respiración se hizo lenta y pausada, como si ya estuviera a punto de dormir, sin embargo, para harry, sus pensamientos estaban en la chica que estaba abrazado y en un agente que ni siquiera conocía,

- ya no les des mas vueltas potter- dijo una voz adormilada a su lado- no me agrada mucho esta misión, y se hará rápidamente, tu sabes que en estos momentos eres el único moreno que me interesa, solo duerme, mañana tenemos pociones con severus

Y entonces harry le obedeció sumergiéndose en un sueño mucho mas tranquilo que los últimos días

A la mañana siguiente, unas lechuzas los despertaron mas temprano de lo usual mandándolos a las habitaciones de remus, todos llegaron medio adormilados , dentro, estaban sentados, severus, remus, dumbledore y un sirius con al mirada perdida en la ventana

-que bueno que llegaron chicos, perdón por levantarlos tempranos- dijo remus

- no hay problema -dijo ron acompañando cada palabra con un bostezo

- como fue- dijo entonces sirius con una voz extraña- como fue que lograron capturar a peter…… como fue todo

Los chicos se miraron entre si y harry comenzó a relatar todo, incluido el como draco y Catherine habían ido a la guarida del lord

- están locos?- dijo sirius cuando hubo acabado harry el relato- ustedes dos- dijo señalado a draco y a cat, pudieron haberlos matado

-la palabra clave aquí es "pudieron"- dijo la chica con desafió- no lo hicieron, atrapamos a peter, fin de la historia

- el caso es aquí sirius- dijo hermione- en unos días tu carta de libertad estará dada y serás un hombre libre

- aun no lo creo- dijo sirius- al fin mi nombre esta limpio, al fin puedo salir- y se volteo hacia harry- al fin podré cumplir mi promesa…………

Harry le asintió con la cabeza y después de eso dejaron a los hombres solos, puesto que ellos deseaban hablar en privado

En el desayuno sucedió algo muy curioso, un enorme y hermoso ramo de tulipanes arcoiris-los cuales cambiaban de color cada determinado tiempo, y eran sumamente costosos- llegaron del pico de una exótica ave de verdes plumas y hermoso porte, el ave se dirigió, directamente, hasta hermione dejando caer con suavidad el hermoso y caro ramo, desapareciendo posteriormente

- draco tu las has enviado?- dijo la castaña a un contrariado rubio

- no para nada- dijo draco- quien ha sido

- debe de tener una tarjeta- dijo ron y revisando el ramo la encontró sacándola rápidamente- tal vez es de tu tutor- dijo el chico rasgando el sobre y sacando la tarjetita- _**para la hermosa joven que me ha cautivado el corazón, pronto sabrás de mi, mientras tanto espero que esto demuestre mis intenciones, tu admirador secreto**_

Cat y harry a discreción alejaron sus bancos del de draco pues sabían que eso iba a estallar

- y ese engreído que se cree?- dijo draco y vio acusadoramente hermione- te has sonrojado, te gustan sus atenciones?

- por las barbas de Merlín ,draco- dijo hermione- por supuesto que me ha gustado, después de todo una chica se siente bien al saber si a alguien le gusta

-oh vamos, no me puedes venir con eso- dijo draco enfadado- fíjate en cualquier huffelpuff. veras que tienes un sequito de admiradores-entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron- conoces a ese tipo?

Ron cat y harry los veían como un partido de tenis volteando de los ojos de hermione a draco, sin intervenir ,claro, no estaban tan locos

-no lo puedo creer- dijo hermione azotando sus cosas- será mejor que me vaya , aquí ya se me ha quitado el apetito….vienes cat?

La pelirroja asintió y recogió sus cosas dándole un rápido beso a harry, tomo una tostada y siguió a una furica castaña hacia la salida

Draco se quedo observando a hermione cuando esta salio y después se giro furioso hacia sus amigos

- que?- espeto con furia

- nada- dijo harry- solo dime, así nos vemos cat y yo cuando peleamos?- su repuesta fue un plato de cereales volador

Las cosas no mejoraron mucho a lo largo del día, hermione evito a draco todo lo que pudo y este aconsejado por ron-quien era antiguamente con el que hermione se desquitaba así- lo dejo pasar, pensando que por la noche lo arreglarían., esto hizo que se hicieran dos bandos, el de los chicos y el de las chicas, luna, hermione y cat en el descanso comenzaron a hablar entre si y veían de reojo a los chicos, las mas afectadas luna y cat, trataban de que sus parejas vieran que no estaban del todo contentas por eso

En la noche cat y harry habían quedado de verse, en esta ocasión, en la cama, ambos veían atentamente los diarios, con los cuales descubrirían parte de su pasado

-vemos el tuyo primero no?- dijo harry mientras tomaba el que decía Faith

- no- dijo vehementemente la pelirroja- veamos el de tu madre primero, aun no estoy preparada para saber la verdad……

- como quieras- dijo harry y tomo el de su madre Robin estaba escrito con tinta dorada

Catherine había sacado el libro que molly weasley le regalo, abriéndolo en la parte de encantamientos sanguíneos

- bien ahora lo abrimos por la mitad y tu le harás un pequeño corte para que tu sangre moje la parte central del libro, mientras yo hago el encantamiento

-bien- dijo harry sacando una pequeña navaja- debe de haber mucha sangre

- aquí dice que entre mas mejor- dijo cat pensativa- córtate en el antebrazo, ahí te saldrá mas

Y harry agarrando la navaja se hizo un corte vertido la sangre tal como lo decía el conjuro

- ahora – dijo cat y empezó a recitar algunas cosas en un idioma desconocido para harry poco a poco el cuadernillo comenzó a vibrar y a elevarse para quedar frente a los chicos, a cada movimiento del cuaderno ellos se hacían mas y mas débiles, harry principalmente pues su sangre seguía saliéndose, después el libro descendió hacia unos cansados chicos

-habrá funcionado?- dijo harry

- yo creo me siento muy débil con razón al señora weasley nos dijo que no lo intentáramos solos

Entonces el cuadernillo comenzó a brillar, y para asombro de los chicos, una figura apareció de pie en el libro, su tamaño era mediano tal vez de unos 40 cm., ambos la reconocieron de inmediato, era Lily Evans la madre de harry

-quien me ha despertado?- dijo al figura

- eres tu lily potter?- dijo Catherine la ver que harry estaba totalmente pasmado

- solo soy un recuerdo de ella, este es su diario, quienes son ustedes-dijo la pequeña figura

Tal vez fue la forma de decirlo, pero harry en ese momento supo que importante información había sido dada, pero por la emoción de ese recuerdo lo hizo relegar todo eso a una parte , que ya revisaría después

- yo soy su hijo harry- dijo el moreno- ella es mi novia Catherine- crees que podamos ver un poco de este diario?

- por supuesto- dijo la figura como pensándolo - eres muy apuesto, harry ,te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí

-en serio?- dijo harry – a quien?

La figura movió las manos y un hombre apareció al lado de ella como si fuera una proyección

-es el hombre que desgracio mi vida…….James potter- dijo la figura con un tono indescifrable

- de que hablas?- dijo harry angustiado- porque hablas así del

- creo que ser a mejor que lo veas por ti mismo- dijo lily con una sonrisa triste, necesitaremos mucha magia- dijo la figura, deje un poco de la mía aquí, custodiando esto, pero en realidad jamás pensé que nadie pudiera dar con el hechizo que lo revelaba

- porque?- dijo cat

- porque no es algo que cualquiera conocía, es un hechizo antiguo , tomado de un libro que encontré hace tiempo, en una misión, en fin, si en verdad eres mi hijo deberías saber esto…..estas imágenes que veras a continuación las hice con mis recuerdos y con los de james, de tal forma que podrás tener ambos lados

La figura movió un poco sus manos haciendo complicados movimientos, mientras murmurabas unas cosas que los jóvenes no pudieron escuchar, de pronto, la habitación se empezó a volver mas y mas borrosa, ambos sintieron la perdida de una importante cantidad de magia, dejándolos algo débiles pero estables aun así

Cuando la habitación volvió a verse mas nítida se dieron cuenta que estaban en el gran comedor, las largas mesas estaban llenas de estudiantes vestidos con los uniformes de gala, oyendo atentamente algo que estaba diciendo Dumbledore, ambos chicos trataron de buscar al recuerdo de Lily evans pero no pudieron hacerlo, entonces, suponiendo que seria algo importante decidieron acercarse mas

-……….por eso mismo, deben de confiar los unos en los otros , en algunos momentos no encontraran el porque de algunas situaciones, pero, les aseguro que con el tiempo comprenderán el porque del proceder ….

-siempre ha sido así el director no es cierto?- dijo Catherine en un susurro a harry

- siempre- dijo harry con una sonrisa

-ahí están tus padre con los merodeadores- le señalo cat- y ahí- dijo señalando a slytherin-esta el mió

Efectivamente juntos-como siempre- estaban los merodeadores, sirius y james sonreían radiantes, mientras que remus trataba de que peter no le mojara la túnica pues este ultimo estaba llorando a raudales, en la mesa de slytherin la mayoría tenia rostros tranquilos y apacibles, pudieron notar sin embargo, que algunos, los que serian mortifagos veían con aprensión al director mientras este seguía hablando

Unos momentos mas tarde, el director dio por finalizada la ceremonia de clausura de ese año y la graduación de los séptimos años, y todo se volvió una algarabía, muchos padres que habían venido a ver la graduación fueron con sus hijos, los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, y mucho menos, las lagrimas

-pero si nos iremos a vivir juntos colagusano- dijo sirius con poca paciencia la tiempo que posaba para algunas fotos, tomadas por unas excitadas chicas- no es como si jamás nos volviéramos a ver

- pero jamás volveremos a hogwarts- dijo colagusano- los jardines, el campo de quiddich………..

-pero estaremos en al academia de aurores-dijo remus- no es como si dejáramos la escuela, solo que será………diferente

- ya deja de lloriquear colagusano- dijo james mientras este firmaba algunos anuarios y bufandas- nos iremos de fiesta esta noche y tendrás un aspecto muy desaliñado

- y tu chica james?- dijo sirius sin dejar de posar para las fotos – se nos hará tarde, tus padres deben de extra esperándonos en la estación de hosmeade

- seguramente ahora viene- dijo james y empezó a buscar a lily- estaba conmigo hace un momento

Entonces harry y Catherine vieron un destello rojizo y lo siguieron, saliendo del gran comedor y avanzando por los pasillos, lily evans llego hasta la torre de astronomía y llegando hasta la azotea, encontró, sentado en el borde de la cornisa a severus snape quien contemplaba abstraído el lago

-todo terminara como ha comenzado no es así severus?- dijo lily sentándose al lado del chico y quitándose el tocado

- estas nerviosa?- dijo severus sin observarla

- un poco- dijo la chica – después de todo será nuestra primera misión fuera de la escuela no es así?... que nos pedirán………

-no lo se- dijo severus- me han dicho que debemos servir como guardaespaldas mientras ascendemos de nivel

-somos nivel 2- dijo lily- pensé que solo teníamos que llegar al nivel 1

- si leyeras el manual- dijo severus rodando los ojos y por fin viendo ala chica- verías que hay hasta nivel cero

No pudieron hablar mas, pues cuando lily iba a replicar, de la nada un ave hermosa de un color blanco brillante llego hasta ellos, dejando caer en cada uno un sobre de color negro, una vez dejado, se marcho

Ambos jóvenes se observaron y después asintiendo con decisión cada uno rasgo su sobre y leyeron con atención, harry y Catherine pudieron notar como los rostros de ambos cambiaban hasta perder el color, poniéndose pálidos de pronto

- que te toco hacer?- dijo lily con la voz un poco quebrada

-tengo que infiltrarme ala s filas mortífagas- dijo severus tranquilamente cuando el papel delante de el se incendio sin lastimarlo

-Que?- dijo lily sorprendida- como , serás un mortifago?

- seré un espía querida- dijo severus encogiéndose de hombros- lucius me ha tomado aprecio estos meses, supongo que en DS lo saben y por eso me lo proponen

- pero lo dices tan tranquilo- dijo lily exasperada- sabes lo que es eso?, serás un asesino, serás un cretino como todos ellos

- si estoy alla es para ayudar a que esta guerra acabe cuanto antes lily- dio severus- no creas que me encanta la idea de estar con esos descerebrados de dos dedos de frente, pero si tengo que hacerlo para lograr un mayor bien, pues que así sea, no me importa si tengo que sacrificar mi libertad

-entonces lo aceptaras?- dijo lily dudosa y algo triste

- así es- dijo severus- de todas formas, no todo esta perdido, me han dado un identidad muggle para usarla, en el mundo mágico seré severus snape, el lúgubre aspirante a mortifago, pero, en el mundo muggle seré solo Steven Lexes, un químico cualquiera, nadie puede enterarse de esa forma, la agencia no tendrá que preocuparse por que me vuelva loco, me han dado dinero , casa y lo que necesito para mi vida muggle…. Y ahora bien. Tu que tienes que hacer

-tengo que marcharme de aquí por un tiempo, durante el cual buscare aliados y alianzas con otras criaturas del mundo mágico, además , después tengo que hacerme de una identidad nueva- dijo lily- alejarme del mundo mágico para hacerme de un nombre en los barrios muggles, adoptar una identidad, al igual que tu, me han dado todo lo que necesito, mi misión será encontrar las alianzas que ha hecho Voldemort con los muggles sin que sospechen de mi

Severus se quedo observando el semblante triste de la chica un rato

-sabes lo que dejaras atrás si aceptas no es así?-dijo severus después de un momento

- si- dijo lily pensativa- y después de lo que has dicho , aceptare

- una identidad nueva……..- dijo severus- en mi, no me importa realmente, a estas alturas mis padres deben de estar festejando el no verme jamás, ya les había dicho que no lo haría después de graduarme

-mi hermana me odia- dijo lily- piensa que lo de mis padres es mi culpa, y bueno, ella se casara dentro de unos meses con ese tal vernon, y el le dijo que no quería que nadie supiese que ella tenia un fenómeno como familiar, ella misma me lo dijo, dirá que nunca ha tenido ninguna hermana

- tu hermana es una estupida- dijo severus enojado

- ella no lo entiende- dijo lily- y si ella puede conseguir tranquilidad con eso, bueno, empezare de cero

- pero y tu novio- dijo severus seriamente- como te marcharas, que le iras

- vamos-dijo lily con dolor en la voz- tu y yo sabíamos que no íbamos a estar juntos, que nos separaríamos tarde o temprano no es así?, y no tengo que decirle nada, simplemente me iré

- cuando?- dijo severus temiéndose algo

-ahora mismo- dijo lily con determinación y saco su varita- _accio baúl y escoba_- dijo con voz fuerte un minuto después, una escoba llego hasta ella seguida de un pesado baúl- que dices severus, nos retiramos de la fiesta temprano?

-si alguien me lo contara no lo creería- dijo severus- potter se quedar muy molesto

-el fin justifica los medios- dijo al chica obstinadamente y después de ver la cara incrédula de severus dijo- bien, si quieres saberlo, - exploto la chica – no soportaría decirle adiós a james, contento?, me enamore de el y no se si pueda alejarme por completo de el

Severus observo a la chica largamente, su furia y desazón que había en su rostro

-si en verdad lo quieres.-dijo severus- aun no es tarde para salirte, DS no es la mafia , puedes salirte cuando quieras, casarte y tener una linda vida con el, no debe de saber esto

- no-dijo lily con vehemencia mientras empequeñecía su baúl- es por el por lo que haré, james será un auror, y yo una espía, ambos lucharemos del mismo bando, y yo luchare por el, para que el no tenga que perder esta guerra

- es lo mas noble que he oído- dijo severus- es una versión feminista del cuento de la princesa en la torre, pero me gusta ….. veo que has tomado tu decisión, en ese caso……..- dijo sacando un pequeño artefacto de entre sus ropas

Al arrojarlo al piso un hermoso convertible mustang del 54 apareció delante de ellos

-que hermoso- dijo lily

- si vamos a largarnos de aquí, -dijo severus con una semi sonrisa- será mejor que lo hagamos con estilo, es hora de irnos lily-dijo el entrando al auto y colocándose unos lentes negros

Al chica lo siguió después de acomodar las cosas y severus elevo el auto por encima de los campos del Hogwarts debajo de ellos, algunos alumnos habían empezado a señalar el cielo, no podían ver quienes eran, pero veían intrigados el extraño artefacto, uno de ellos eran por supuesto james y los merodeadores , el auto se detuvo unos momentos ante el castillo, ambos chicos, observaron por ultima vez el colegio que tanto les había dado y no dijeron mas, lily se coloco también unos lentes negros , desapareciendo con ellas las lagrimas que llenaban sus ojos

Harry y Catherine observaron entonces como el auto se perdía en el horizonte

- después de eso- dijo una voz desde el cielo, la voz de lily- me hice mas fuerte , mas ágil, fui una de las primeras femme fatale de la organización, logre la misión encomendada, si, pero a un precio muy alto, mi corazón, el cual había dejado atrás en ese castillo, con el tiempo, me hice de un nombre y pude seguir mi nueva vida, contaba con severus, el era el único recuerdo de mi vida anterior, el y su apoyo me ayudaron a seguir luchando, pero yo no sabia, que el destino puede alejarte un poco de su cause, pero siempre, por absurdo que parezca, este se cumple, y de maneras que jamás esperaríamos

El lugar volvió a hacerse borroso, ahora depuse de que todo estuviera claro, estaban dentro de un oscuro bar, el ambiente era denso y pesado, había de todo tipo de gente, chicos con ropajes de cuero y largas cadenas de picos-pinchos- , chicos vestidos a la moda, algunos mas de traje y vestidos formales, algunos mas casuales, las mesas estaban en frente de un escenario majestuoso que no envidiaría ninguno que los chicos hubieran visto antes, había meseros y meseras , vestidos con sugerentes atuendos, bebían fumaban y charlaban ante el incesante ruido de la estruendosa música

- en ese tiempo- dijo la voz desde lo alto del lugar- yo me hice un nombre, no logre pasar inadvertida, pero nunca nadie sospecho de mi, yo era una espía y siempre tenía la información que mi gente necesitaba, pero en esa ocasión, en esa misión, me dijeron que algunos aurores del ministerio de Francia me ayudarían, pero una lamentable acción del destino hizo que las cosas se complicaran de una forma que jamás espere

Y harry lo entendió entonces, ya que en una de las mesas estaban James, Sirius y Remus los cuales delante de una botella parecían charlar como si estuvieran en un lugar cualquiera, cat y el moreno se acercaron para escuchar la charla

- vamos james, hace ya casi un año que ella desapareció deberías salir- dijo sirius mientras le servia una copa al moreno quien se veía triste

- estoy saliendo canuto- dijo james ceñudo-

-esto es una redada- dijo remus mientras bebía u sobo de su vaso- y de hecho no estaríamos aquí si esos aurores franceses no hubieran sido _obliviatados_

-fue algo curioso no?- dijo sirius- los atacaron cuando llegaron de Francia, un accidente dijeron

- y por eso mismo nos encomendaron a venir aquí- dijo remus- así que como es trabajo no es una salida

- déjenme en paz ustedes dos- dijo james ceñudo- debemos de buscar a esta chica después de todo, nuestro contacto, alguno de ustedes vio bien el archivo?, a mi apenas me lo dejaron ver

- yo solo se que se llama Robin- dijo sirius- solo eso alcance a leer antes de que los inefables me quitaran el expediente

- deben de cuidar su nombre si nos esta pasando información- dijo remus- nos dijeron que el nos contactaría , que debíamos esperar en esta mesa

- este bar se ve prometedor, mira los ojos de esa chica- dijo sirius- porque nunca hemos venido a este tipo de lugares?

-porque son lugares extraños- dijo james- no se si son todos muggles o no

- prongs- dijo remus- deberías de estar ligándote a una chica no viendo si el lugar es aceptable o no

- ya saben que yo………-empezó a decir james pero sirius lo interrumpió

-solo amare a lily- dijo sirius recitándolo como un poema- si ya lo sabemos, lo que sigue, mira hermano, seré totalmente franco contigo porque me empiezas a dar miedo, la chica te dejo, se esfumo, caput, compro un bosque y se perdió en el, nadie ha sabido nada de ella en este tiempo y seguramente nadie lo sabrá, debes de superarlo y pasar a la pagina siguiente

-algo debió de haberle pasado, lo se, ella no pudo irse sin mas- dijo james- algún día sabré que le paso

-que haremos contigo- dijo remus- lily era una buena chica, lo se, de eso nadie lo duda, pero amigo, si ella quería irse sin decirte algo, era por algo no?, deberías aceptarlo, y rehacer tu vida

-solo busco una explicación- dijo james testarudo- en cuanto la tenga estaré listo para lo que sea

Las imágenes cambiaron rápidamente, como si de una película se tratara ahora estaban en un camerino elegante pero un poco austero, vieron a severus, un poco mas serio, bebiendo de una copa, aparentemente aburrido mientras esperaba algo , o a alguien

La puerta se abrió rápidamente lily con el cabello mucho mas corto – un poco mas debajo de los hombros además tenia mechas negras entre el cabello-entro cargando un estuche de guitarra, tenia un casco de motocicleta en la mano y de hecho vestía toda de cuero negro

-tarde otra vez- dijo severus sin verla

- lo siento tuve que hacer unas cosas antes, hoy es la gran noche- dijo lily- me estuvieron siguiendo unos espías de otra agencia al parecer huelen lo que sucederá

- espero que hayas contactado con esos aurores franceses que te ayudaran- dijo severus

- si, pero al parecer los atacaron también y están en San Mungo – dijo la chica sin preocuparse mucho- fue lo mejor los aurores me dan escalofríos

-los aurores en general?- dijo severus sardónico- no quieres que me quede yo a……..

- no, no hay cuidado- dijo la chica distraída mientras se aplicaba con sorprendente agilidad el maquillaje, cargando su aspecto y dándole un toque mas rudo- será muy sencillo, llego lo arresto y listo, aun no se porque Al quería darme refuerzos, y mucho menos que estos fueran aurores franceses

-Jaques Infant es el mas inteligente armador de bombas y los franceses tienen un cuarto lleno de archivos de el, no deberías tomártelo tan a la ligera, se rodea de expertos todos armados, creo que será mejor que me quede

- ah no, de eso nada- dijo lily levantando a severus de la mesa y quitándole la copa de la mano llevándolo hacia la salida- ese instinto protector tuyo un día me desquiciara y terminare haciendo algo que no te gustara

Severus le sonrió burlonamente y le enseño el dedo anular izquierdo donde una fina banda de oro brillaba

-que?,me pedirás el divorcio a caso?- dijo con burla y sarcasmo el chico

- ja , mejor-replico la pelirroja- me haré viuda

-solo, cuídate de acuerdo robin?-dijo el chico mas serio

-es hora del ataque thunder raven, espérame en casa - dijo la pelirroja y vio el aspecto que tenia después de quitarse algunas cosas - dime que fue mi idea entrara a trabajar en este bar

- fue totalmente tuya- dijo severus- y ya sabes cualquier cosa háblame de acuerdo?

- si, si lo haré- dijo la chica- y cuídate raven nos vemos en casa mas tarde ?

Cuando la chica vio su reloj lanzo una maldición tan fuerte que le propio harry se puso colorado y volvió a moverse de aquí a alla

La imagen volvió hacia donde estaban los merodeadores, ahora estos lucían un poco mas aburridos y la botella mucho mas vacía, había gritos impacientes de los asistentes- mucho mas de los hombres, exigiendo al parecer el entretenimiento-

-seguro que era hoy?- dijo remus-

-hagamos esto- propuso sirius- el tal robin no vino y haremos el reporte y ahora que estamos fuera de servicio podemos……………

La voz de un anunciante interrumpió la propuesta de sirius

-lamentamos el atraso, debido a problemas técnicos, pero no se desesperen mis queridos amigos ya que como saben la espera bien valdrá la pena, así que sin mas con ustedes……. Robin………..

El publico enloqueció, cosa que sorprendió a los merodeadores pues en ese instante, todos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes estaban aplaudiéndole a esa chica, esperen dijo que se llamaba………..

-es a quien buscamos- dijo remus sorprendido

-que raro que un informante tenga un trabajo como este-dijo James

- pues disfruten el espectáculo muchachos- dijo sirius pensativo- presiento que después de todo tendremos trabajo esta noche- y apuro su cerveza , la ultima de la noche

El escenario se apago, las luces iban iluminando poco a poco mientras una banda se clocaba detrás de los instrumentos al final y por el griterío del publico, el tal robin había subido al escenario, no se veía mucho, solo una figura a obscuras que se puso detrás del micrófono, las luces la iluminaron de repente, era un figura estilizada, unos ajustados jeans, una camiseta que marcaba el torso y dejaba ver un sensual escote, para nada era un hombre, cuando las luces iluminaron al grupo entero los merodeadores quedaron impactados, remus pudo oír el fino crujir de un vaso al voltear a ver a james vio que este tenia su mano apretando el vaso, un fino hilillo de sangre salía de el ahora, y sirius dijo lo que todos no habían podido decir

-es ella es lily?...- dijo sirius sorprendió al era la chica sonreír desde el escenario

Continuará……………………………

Notas de la autora

En serio , lo intento pero no puedo hacer el capitulo mas corto, espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la espera

Que les pareció ese breve vistazo al futuro?, les dije que era realidad, pero como saben las apariencias engañan, muchas gracias a todas las que opinaron en los reviews, y con las que platique con Messenger

Les confesare algo, en realidad la visión de harry, o lo que el piensa que es un sueño, no parecía en este capitulo, pero al ver que de verdad pensaban que cat y draco estaban juntos, la mera idea me pone la piel chinita, ellos ya explicaron su postura en este cap

Por mi parte adore escribir a severus como abuelo, yo quiero uno así

Hay que decirles que hay control de natalidad jejej que les parecieron sus hijos? Se aceptan nombres jejeje

Pero no canten victoria , ya que como vieron en este cap, el destino puede cambiarse, asi que bueno, después de todo Cat vio su propia muerte no es asi?

Y que les pareció la sorpresa de Julian y su padre?, no se lo esperaban?, ahora entienden porque julian jamás dejaba ver la pintura de su madre a nadie

Amo poner a draco celoso, cosa que el prox capitulo estará por doquier

Quienes serán esos dos espías?,

Al fin los diarios se estaban descubriendo, les diré que los recuerdos que hay en ellos les ayudan mucho a descubrir muchas cosas del final de este año

Lily y severus fugándose juntos, como lo tomara james y los demás?

Y la extraña actitud de Voldemort?, a que experimento se referirá?

Manden sus opiniones y canciones, ya puse la de eres de café tacvba espero que te haya gustado como quedo

Espero que hayan tenido buenas fiestas, y que este año sea excelente para todas ustedes, realicen sus proyectos y que todo les salga muy bien

Por cierto quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes que me han a mandado buenos deseos para mi enfermedad, en serio, todo lo que me escriben, bueno o malo, me ayuda mucho a salir adelante, puedo decirles que ya estoy fuera de peligro, fue casi un año de lucha y estoy bien, puedo disfrutar de todo lo que había tenido que dejar jejeje, muchas gracias ya que en parte al apoyo que me dieron estoy aquí y luche con todo, nunca dejo nada a medias y esto no era la excepción, por ustedes haré lo mejor que pueda para este fic

Y gracias especiales a Agus quien me hizo un hermosísimo banner de la historia y no pude hacerlo el cap anterior -jejeje- el cap de esta ocasión va para ti Agus

Otra Cosa, me he metido en la onda de los BLOGS así que si quieres reírte un poco y de paso ver el banner esta es la dirección

http // cherry serenity .  blogspot . com/

quítenle los espacios y listo ok?

Que mas me queda por decirles? Creo que nada mas, sigan apoyando el fic espero sus opiniones y propuestas para canciones

Si les gusta ver celosos a draco y harry, ver perder los nervios a severus y les gustan los merodeadores? El próximo cap no les puede faltar se revelaran muchas cosas

Sin mas ni mas les dejo los avances del prox capitulo

-fue una emboscada

-Disculpen mi nombre es Steven Lexes, vengo por mi esposa Robin

- donde estoy?...

-Me mataras?

-Animagos?

-Puedo entender mejor las cosas

-Si ese es tu camino también será el mió

-Que hermosas son

-Has matado a alguien?

-Como que te casaste con Snape?

-Como que tendremos que dormir con ellos?

-no estoy celoso potter simplemente como espías nos debemos de cuidar los unos ne los

otros

-Porque tenían que ser atractivos?

-Vamos, solo esta noche, no me digas que me temes?

-Acércate y te meto una bala en los ojos

-Mi prometido es sumamente celoso

-Que hacen aquí?

-Ustedes son espías y nosotros también

-Hace mucho que no te veía aquí Julián, un año tal vez?

-en verdad el castigo fue para nosotros también

-Nos iremos en un barco?

-esto es lo que deben de saber, este es el mapa para entrar al triangulo

-Un pirata?

-No lo entiendes ella estaba acostada con Julian los vi en su cama

-Yo la vi con Sirius, se estaban besando

-No se lo que pueda haber en el diario de mi madre, solo me da miedo saber el porque

me dejo ahí

-El experimento ah resultado mi señor, cuándo traerá al sujeto?

-Harry Potter ,sabrá de viva voz, el porque no pude estar unido a alguien, lo haré sufrir de tal forma, que el me vendrá suplicando para que lo mate

-mañana partimos a tortuga en busca del oráculo y del grial

El próximo capitulo se llamara

Capitulo 26: De confianza, celos y mejores amigos , La prueba de Amor


	27. cap26:De confianza, celos y mejores amig

Capitulo dedicado a

Alex de Malfoy gracias por tus hermosas imágenes

Anne Rose Malfoy leí tu pedido pero aun no lo terminaba como sea, feliz cumpleaños espero te guste este cap

Las canciones de este capitulo serán

Skater boy- avril lavigne

Sin el- Pandora

El mariachi- Antonio banderas

Bello embustero- Beyonce y Shakira

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Capitulo 26: De confianza, celos y mejores amigos , La prueba de Amor

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La fuerza es confianza por naturaleza. No existe un signo más patente de debilidad que desconfiar instintivamente de todo y de todos.

Arturo Graf _(1848-1913) Escritor y poeta italiano._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Se habían quedado de piedra al ver a lily, harry jamás pensó que su padre pudiera ver a su madre de esa manera, se le veía frió, impersonal

- vamonos- dijo james de inmediato

- es un trabajo james- remus trato de tranquilizarlo

-Además no estabas esperando este momento desde hace un año-le increpo sirius-ahora que harás?

- pensé que me dejo por algo importante, por no se, otra cosa- dijo james furioso- no porque era una cantante de un bar

- lily no es así, algo mas debe de estar pasando- defendió remus- debemos esperar y hablar con ella

James asintió pero la mirada estaba fija en lily, harry no supo porque su madre no lo sintió, era tan fuerte que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho

Pero lily estaba pensando en otras cosas, como para pensar que su ex novio estaba en el lugar, la pelirroja hizo un breve contacto visual con una mesa en la zona VIP del lugar, ahí estaba el armador de bombas, si todo resultaba bien esa noche, acabaría con esa misión y por fin se iría de vacaciones por un tiempo y tal vez…………

-buenas noches- dijo robin- perdón por el retrazo, pero hagamos esto bien………. Vamos a rockear chicos

Entonces el rock llego hasta lo mas profundo del lugar, era una música fuerte pero agradable, entonces lily, tomo el micrófono y sacándolo del pedestal comenzó a cantar, y los merodeadores se sorprendieron, pues era la primera vez que la oían hacerlo

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

Él era un chico  
Y ella una chica  
No puede ser más obvio  
Él era punk  
Ella iba a ballet  
¿Qué más puedo decir?  
Él gustaba de ella  
Ella nunca diría que secretamente también él le gustaba  
Pero los amigos de ella  
Paraban la nariz  
Tenían un problema con las ropas holgadas que él usaba

La voz era fuerte y bien entonada, harry había oído los discos que había de robin, después de todo tenia curiosidad de sus padres pero verla cantar en vivo, fue algo, que lo dejo sin aliento

En el bar todos se movían levantando las manos siguiendo la música, lily era otra en el escenario se movía con firmeza y agresividad en un perfecta mezcla, que dejo a todos encantados

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

Él era un chico del skate  
Ella decía hasta luego chico  
Él no era demasiado bueno para ella  
Ella tenía una cara bonita  
Pero su cabeza estaba arriba en el espacio  
Ella necesitaba bajar a la tierra

Lily se acerco hasta su guitarrista cantándole mientras lo miraba alegre, todo parte de la actuación claro esta , pero que hacia que james apretara mas y mas el vaso y que los vidrios de este, le cortaran la piel, remus y sirius se miraron un momento y decidieron no intervenir no sabían lo que seria capaz de hace reames en es e momento

Lily se soltó el cabello dejando que las hebras pelirrojas y negras cubrieran su rostro , mientras cantaba con la misma energía

5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

5 años han pasado  
Ella se sienta en su casa  
A alimentar al bebé, ella está sola  
Enciende la TV  
Adivina a quién ve  
El chico del skate bailando en MTV  
Ella llama a sus amigos  
Ellos ya lo conocen  
Y todos tienen  
Entradas para ver su show  
Ella va  
Se para en la muchedumbre  
Mira al hombre que rechazó

Lily saltaba mientras cantaba, incitando a los presentes a cantar con ella y a bailar la canción, mientras ella se recargaba en su guitarrista y le dedicaba sensuales miradas hacia la zona VIP

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Él era un chico del skate  
Ella decía hasta luego chico  
Él no era demasiado bueno para ella  
Ahora él es una super estrella  
Tocando su guitarra  
¿Tu cara bonita ve cuál es su valor?

Lily mientras cantaba, calculo cuantos guardaespaldas estaban cerca de Jacques el cual la observaba de una manera que la chica no entendía, y tuvo un mal presentimiento, lo dejo afuera, ella era un espía después de todo no es así?, y siguió cantando

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Él era un chico del skate  
Ella decía hasta luego chico  
Él no era demasiado bueno para ella  
Ahora él es una super estrella  
Tocando su guitarra  
¿Tu cara bonita ve cuál es su valor?

Lily se agacho en el escenario para estrechar las manos que el eufórico publico le tendía, mientras sonreía y seguía cantando , se levanto nuevamente y mas tranquilamente canto, con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa sarcástica

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

Lo siento chica, ya perdiste  
Mala suerte, ese chico es mío ahora  
Somos mas que solo buenos amigos  
Así es como esta historia termina  
Tan mal que no podrás ver  
Mira el hombre que ese chico podía ser  
Hay mas de lo que se ve con el ojo  
Yo veo el alma que tiene adentro

El guitarrista se acerco a ella y dejando su guitarra un momento le acaricio el rostro a robin , ella sonrió al tiempo que seguía cantando

He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world

Él es solo un chico  
Y yo solo una chica  
No puede ser mas obvio  
Estamos enamorados  
¿No has escuchado  
Cómo rompemos el mundo de otros?

Desde la mesa VIP Jacques observaba los movimientos de la pelirroja, sonrió , saboreando con anticipación, a el le encantaban las sorpresas, le encantaba que todos lucieran los rostros sorprendidos cuando el hacia estallar algunas cosas, pero esa noche era especial, esa noche sorprendería a esa hermosa chica de hermosos ojos verdes, esa noche ella aprendería unas cuantas cosas que jamás debió olvidar

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

Yo estoy con el chico del skate  
Yo dije hasta luego chico  
Estaré detrás del escenario después del show  
Estaré en el estudio  
Cantando la canción que escribimos  
Sobre una chica que solías conocer

Lily, ajena a todo esto seguía cantando en el escenario la estrofa final con la misma fuerza que la canción misma lo pedía dejando a todos cautivados con esa presentación tan profesional de la chica

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

Yo estoy con el chico del skate  
Yo dije hasta luego chico  
Estaré detrás del escenario después del show  
Estaré en el estudio  
Cantando la canción que escribimos  
Sobre una chica que solías conocer

El ultimo rasgueo de la guitarra dio pie a los aplausos y los silbidos de aprobación, la chica hizo una reverencia agradecida saludando a los presentes

-muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, ahora continuemos con esto- dijo la chica- la noche es joven y perfecta para el rock

Lily siguió con la presentación, cantando canciones de todo tipo, algunas lentas que fueron coreadas por todos y otras mas movidas que pusieron a todos a bailar, ella era la estrella del lugar de eso no había duda y lo demostraba en cada actuación, dejando a james sumamente pensativo

Mucho mas tarde cuando todo acabo al chica estaba en su camerino preparándose, una invitación de la zona VIP era lo que estaba esperando, se arreglo el maquillaje y llego hasta la zona VIP sin percatarse que tres pares de ojos la habían visto ir hacia alla

La sala VIP quedaba un poco mas elevada en el lugar, en ella, estaban mujeres hermosas y hombres poderosos que exudaban dinero y poder en cada poro, pero ella estaba interesada en uno solo, quién le hizo un espacio cuando ella llego

- _cherie_(querida_)_-dijo Jacques- magnifica actuación _mon ange_(mi ángel)

-_merci_(gracias), eres tan amable Jacques- dijo la chica con falsa alegría- me alegro que te alla gustado, fue especial para ti

-gracias preciosa- dijo Jacques acariciando el rostro de la chica- estas lista para irnos? _Mon amour_(mi amor)

-por supuesto- dijo lily con una sonrisa- vamos a ese lugar que me prometiste

- por supuesto _cherie_ y te aseguro que te encantara- dijo el chico con una misteriosa sonrisa

Momentos después, ella iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto de el imponente convertible del chico ,quien seguía con esa sonrisa que para nada le gusto a la chica, lily toco la pistola que tenia en la cadera como para asegurarse que nada podría salir mal, su varita estaba en su mano gracias aun nuevo hechizo recién aprendido el mano-varita, sonrió ese pobre sujeto no sabia que le esperaba

Algunas horas después james buscaba algo con ahínco en ese solitario muelle

- seguros que se metieron aquí?- dijo sirius un poco desesperado- ya llevamos baste tiempo aquí y no aparecen

-pude sentir un estallido de magia padfoot- dijo remus buscando como james

Entonces para asombro de todos en un almacén algo alejado, se oyó una explosión poderosa y potente, los chicos corrieron hasta alla y pudieron ver como el joven que acompañaba a lily se montaba tranquilamente en su convertible y se marchaba de ahí, depuse de observar el fuego consumiéndose

- lily- grito james cuando recupero la voz y corrió hasta alla

Entonces, por increíble que pareciera, vieron salir entre las llamas, un pequeño pajarillo volaba erráticamente y parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento, entonces el pajarillo de un golpe brusco se trasformo en una figura delgada , tambaleante, la cual se agarraba el brazo derecho con fuerza, la figura llego casi hasta ellos y se desplomo de ideadito corrieron a ayudarla

Lily sangraba profusamente por muchos cortes por todo el cuerpo, además las ropas estaban algo quemadas y en su rostro había un feo hematoma ,la chica , la cual había cerrado los ojos los abrió con lentitud y vio a los tres chicos que estaba frente a ella

-es irónico- dijo con dificultad- jamás pensé que me derrotarían, y ahora en estos últimos momentos, lo único que pude pensar fue en ti…….-dijo tocando con la mano que no tenia tan lastimada la mejilla de james manchándola de cenizas y sangre

- que te paso lily?

- una emboscada- y perdió el sentido otra vez

Un rato después, Lily abrió los ojos con pesadez le dolía todo el cuerpo, al menos no había muerto, de seguro severus la había encontrado y estaban en el hospital de DS, vio el techo rojo de la habitación y se le hizo extraño, por lo general cuando alguien tenia esos "accidentes" lo mandaban a hospitales de todo tipo, a ella la ultima vez la había mandado a uno para personas de la tercera edad y ese, estaba segura, no era un hospital

- donde estoy ahora?- se dijo con parsimonia sintiendo el débil encantamiento de curación que tenia sobre su cuerpo, se incorporo por sus codos y vio alrededor , pero en la habitación en la que estaba, al parecer estaba habitada por alguien mas

- maldición me ha encontrado un civil- dijo la chica pasándose la mano por los ojos tratando de ver con mas claridad, movió su mano derecha verificando que su varita seguía allí aunque no tenía la pistola a la mano- estoy muy débil para un hechizo de desaparición, además parece que esto esta protegido, no tengo ninguno de mis juguetes-movió la mano con lentitud y una nube de color rosado rojizo se puso delante de ella y dijo con la voz ronca y algo rasposa- Raven , sigo en la carrera, pero me temo que me he cansado bastante después de mi ultima vuelta, te dejo mi localización, ven por mi y utiliza tu anillo- dijo y la nube desapareció, era un mensaje en clave por supuesto, en el , decía seguía viva, el chico de seguro estaba preocupado, le dio sus coordenadas y espero que viniera por ella para poder irse a casa, se levanto con cuidado para seguir curándose ella misma para evitar cualquier contratiempo

En la estancia de aquella casa tres chicos hablaban con voz baja

- esta bien?- pregunto remus

James asintió

- acabo de ir a verla sigue inconciente pero los hechizos de curación la han puesto mas estable- dijo el pelinegro masajeándose el puente de la nariz, sus gafas cayeron a un lado cuando lo hizo

- por que no la llevamos a san mungo?- dijo sirius- ahí podrían atenderla mejor

-hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto- dijo james- dijo que había sido una emboscada, hay algo, que me dice que no podemos sacarla de aquí

- lo que pasa es que no quieres perderla de vista

La puerta sonó entonces con sonidos firmes y constantes, remus extrañado fue a abrirla, y cuando lo hizo dio una exclamación de sorpresa

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba nada y nada menos que Severus Snape, con ropas casuales, un pantalón de mezclilla camisa y chamarra de piel negra, llevaba un casco de motociclista en la mano, se estaba quitando los guantes de cuero y por eso no había levantado la vista

-Disculpen mi nombre es Steven Lexes, vengo por mi esposa Robin-estaba diciendo severus pero cuando levanto su rostro, su boca se abrió con sorpresa-no puede ser , Lupin?

- que sucede Remus?- dijo sirius acercándose a la puerta junto con james

Al verse los cuatro hombres lanzaron incrédulas miradas y gemidos de molestia

- de todos los lugares- mascullo severus con despecho y después grito- Robin, sal de una buena vez

- que haces aquí snivellius?- dijo sirius con enfado

Entonces la puerta de la alcoba de james se abrió, una tambaleante lily salio por ahí, había acudido rápido, pues le sorprendió que severus le gritara de esa manera, algo estaba muy mal

Y lo descubrió de inmediato, entonces no fue una alucinación, y lo recordó todo, cuando los chicos la habían encontrado en el muelle, y la habían llevado a casa

-James?- dijo la chica incrédula-….como

-que diablos pasa aquí?- exclamo sirius exigiendo respuestas-porque estas aquí snape

- y porque le has dicho robin?- susurro james mirando a lily

Severus entonces saco un artefacto alargado de forma cilíndrica y le arrojo unos lentes a Lily quien a pesar de sus heridas y del brazo lastimado las atrapo al vuelo

-espera Raven- dijo lily volteando a ver a james- creo que no es justo que……..- y se tambaleo un poco amenazando con caerse debido a las heridas

Severus entonces bufo enojado, entro en la casa por fin y cerro la puerta con brusquedad, a continuación para asombro de los chicos se acerco a lily, y tomándola entre sus brazos, con sumo cuidado, la llevo hasta la sala y la dejo sentada ahí

- mira lo que te han hecho- dijo severus a lily en tono compasivo- ese estupido de Jacques sigue libre?

-creo que mi estado te esta diciendo la respuesta severus- dijo lily en un tono molesto- cuando llegamos al almacén en el puerto , me encontré con una emboscada, después de una pelea, Jacques hizo explotar una bomba….maldición estuve muy cerca, esta noche lo lograre, atrapare a ese maldito, esto ya es personal

- de que diablos hablan ustedes dos- espeto james enfurecido con las formas en las que se trataban esos dos – y como que esta noche lo atraparas, estas muy mal lily

Severus se giro hasta el chico con una profunda mirada rencorosa-

-déjame hacerlo- pidió el pelinegro levantando el extraño aparato-

- no- sentencio lily- siento que ya es tiempo de aclarar todo

Entonces ella observo a los tres chicos largamente

- pero no será en esta ocasión- dijo con decisión- les pido que esta noche vayan a un lugar del que mes enviare la dirección, y les diré lo que ha pasado

-no puedes presentarte en ese estado- remus se veía preocupado

- puede y lo hará- severus replico en tono orgulloso mientras que de su chaqueta sacaba un frasco marrón y se lo daba a lily. al cual se lo tomo sin titubear- ella es la mejor _femme fatale_ después de todo, pero estas segura?, nos ha costado todo un año cubrirnos las espaldas

- podremos confiar en ellos- lily estaba nerviosa, después evito la mirada de severus y se sonrojo un poco sorprendiendo a los demás- después de todo, ellos me salvaron la vida………-termino con un susurro suave

La cara de severus se torno a un tono pálido de repente

-qué ellos- dijo y observo a los tres chicos- no puede ser, seremos el hazmerreír de toda la organización Robin, Epsilon se burlara de nosotros, nos van a mandar al cuarto blanco……..

- no es como si tuviera opción- el reprocho lily con un tono frió- apenas pude conjurar un hechizo protector para las llamas en mi, y con las heridas que tenia, estaba muriendo, Raven

- si esos estupidos aurores franceses no hubiesen sido atacados-maldijo severus

- yo no quería estorbos en mi misión-le replico - hubiera cargado con la muerte de esos franchutes – dijo con enfado- sabes que lo hago mejor estando sola

- O conmigo- se burlo severus - somos los Thunder después de todo no?

Lily le sonrió al hombre agradeciendo su apoyo

-entonces vamonos- dijo severus malhumorado levantando a robin entre los brazos- tu tienes que irte al cuarto de recuperación y yo tengo que hacer montones de papeleo, debo de saber donde estará el armador

-el armador?- dijo remus interesado- se refieren al muggle francés que hace bombas?

- si el mismo- lily se veía enfadada - ayer estuve a punto de atraparlo y el muy maldito se me escapo, y se donde estará el ,Raven, si eso te preocupa, ira al bar, querrá ver si en verdad he muerto, pero en esta ocasión yo le tendré una sorpresa bajo la manga

-ustedes no se van de aquí- dijo james impidiéndoles el paso y entonces se fijo en las dos bandas de oro que brillaban en los dedos anulares izquierdos de ellos dos- ustedes están………..

-juntos?- termino severus con burla- si, de una forma que no lo entenderías, ahora, y si me das permiso, Robin necesita cuidados y yo un brandy , nos veremos esta noche en el bar , para mi mala suerte ustedes hicieron algo que jamás hubiera querido, salvaron a Lily, ahora apártate insensato

Lily observo a james sabiendo que tal vez fuera la única vez que lo viera, pero deseo con todo su corazón que no fuera así y le diera la oportunidad de explicarse

- los veo esta noche- dijo al chica antes de salir por la puerta

- iremos?- dijo remus con timidez-

- por supuesto- dijo james con decisión había muchas cosas que aclarar- dijo el moreno retirándose a su habitación

- y colagusano que no llega- dijo sirius- a donde fue esta vez?

- creo que a visitar a su madre, esta muy enferma según nos dijo y sale muy seguido, también deberemos de hablar con el ,la guerra esta en su apogeo y ese ingrato se marcha así de repente

Harry y cat quienes se habían quedado callados desde hacia rato ya que ninguno de los dos quería arruinar nada de lo que se dijera ahí se voltearon a ver en ese momento

- de seguro ya era mortifago- escupió cat- y que bueno que no vio a mi padre

-esa noche – dijo entonces la voz de lily evans llenando la estancia que iba desapareciendo otra vez- yo tenía miedo, pues al fin james sabría el porque me fui de su lado y no sabia como lo tomaría

El lugar que apareció fue nuevamente el bar, en esta ocasión el mismo ruido y al gente recibieron a los merodeadores quienes entraron dubitativos, tratando de localizar a severus o a lily, trataron de ir hacia los camerinos, pero un hombre de color, fuerte y de malas pulgas les impidió el paso

- la señorita robin no recibe a nadie- dijo el hombre a sirius

- tranquilo Shot- dijo severus apareciendo de la nada tocándole el hombro al hombre- ellos son amigos de Robin, vengan vamos ala mesa- dijo como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida

Severus no les dijo nada y se dirigió hasta una mesa céntrica desde la cual era visible tanto el escenario, dándoles una mejor vista, como al zona VIP ,severus se encargo de las bebidas para todos , con la naturalidad de alguien quien había pasado mucho tiempo ahí, ya que una mesera, una bonita rubia le dirigió una mirada coqueta que el pocionista recibió y contesto, a su lado harry sintió la tensión de Catherine, el sabia que aunque la chica no lo dijera ella estaba celosa de todas la s mujeres que trataban algo con su padre

- cuando vamos a hablar snape?- dijo james

- cuando robin acabe su trabajo- respondió severus- no podemos interrumpirla hasta ese momento

- ella no puede cantar en esa condición- le espeto sirius

-yo no hablo de ese trabajo-dijo severus y se quedo un momento callado cuando las bebidas llegaron, levanto su whiskey y señalo hasta la zona VIP donde un desafiante francés observaba el lugar con una sonrisa- Jacques "el armador" Infant, el mas peligroso armador de bombas en el mundo, lily ha estado siguiéndolo por semanas, y tiene que atraparlo, esta noche el vino pensando que ella estaría muerta, el chasco que se dará será digno de ver

Entonces, la luz se ilumino en el centro y hasta allí llego lily hermosamente vestida

Llevaba una minifalda de cuadros azules, unas mallas de red negras y botas negras que combinaban con una blusa de cuero halter sin mangas, tenia cadenas en la cadera y el cabello lo llevaba rizado y suelto, lanzaron algunos silbidos de aprobación y james pudo notar que Jaques estaba atónito desde la zona VIP apretaba con furia un puro que había estado fumando taladrando con la mirada la chica

- hola a todos- dijo lily con una voz llena de energía- esta noche vinieron a verme algunos amigos de mi antigua escuela y la actuación del día de hoy es para ellos,- dijo y se oyeron muchos aplausos- hoy me siento llena de energía, descanse tan bien que espero que les guste, en esta ocasión comencemos con una lenta, para ustedes, Sin el…..

- esa canción- dijo severus rondando los ojos-

- que tiene?- pregunto remus curioso

- ya lo veras- le explico severus- hice el arreglo y le puse la música , pero jamás pensé..que diablos, sabia que la cantaría esta noche-el chico ya estaba pidiendo otro vaso

Para asombro de todos los presentes un trío de violines subieron al escenario seguidos del guitarrista de la noche anterior, a la señal de lily los violinistas comenzaron a entonar una melodía suave y romántica, la guitarra siguió y después de eso lily con voz suave y sensual comenzó a cantar

Sin él, se ha acabado el camino  
Y ahora no se a donde ir,  
Y atrás siento que la tristeza  
Se acerca y me empieza a seguir

En el lugar se hizo el silencio de pronto incluso el barman se había quedado de piedra, todos estaban como hechizados ante al voz suave y tranquila de la chica, esas letras llenas de sentimientos y de pasión

Hoy sé, que mi vida no era tan mía  
También era de él,  
Y mi orgullo se empieza a caer,  
Y de nuevo se empieza a encender  
Esa llama que quise apagar  
Y que nunca podré...

-Mujeres, bufo severus con burla- son tan impredecibles

Lily desde su mesa observaba a james a los ojos, localizándolo con rapidez, como dándole antever que esa canción era para el, que la escuchara atentamente ya que demostraba todo lo que la chica sentía, la música se hizo un poco mas dura y ella canto con mas fuerza

No quiero esta vida  
No sé que hacer  
Sin él no la puedo entender...  
Hoy se que lo amo,  
Pero se fue...  
Lo dejé partir...  
Y hoy no se vivir...  
Sin él...

Jacques estaba enfadado, el nunca fallaba, como esa chica se había salvado?, esa noche la mataría el mismo, el vería su corazón sin vida así tuviera que arrancárselo del cuerpo

El nunca fallaba

Hoy sé, que mi vida no era tan mía  
También era de él,  
Y mi orgullo se empieza a caer,  
Y de nuevo se empieza a encender  
Esa llama que quise apagar  
Y que nunca podré...

Remus y sirius observaban atentamente a james y a lily, para ellos estaba claro, lily no se había ido con gusto, había algo raro ahí y ellos lo iban a descubrir

No quiero esta vida  
No sé que hacer  
Sin él no la puedo entender...  
Hoy se que lo amo,  
Pero se fue...  
Lo dejé partir...  
Y hoy no se vivir...  
Sin él...

Lily estaba con el corazón en un puño , esperaba que el enfado de james se calmara un poco después de esa canción, quería que el entendiera, que al menos le dejara explicar, ella sabia que Jacques la observaba y que no estaría tranquilo esa noche, pero sonrió, después de todo aun tenia trabajo que hacer , ya después, hablaría con james

No quiero esta vida  
No sé que hacer  
Sin él no la puedo entender...  
Hoy se que lo amo,  
Pero se fue...  
Lo dejé partir...  
Y hoy no se vivir...  
Sin él...

Lily termino con un débil susurro y de inmediato el lugar se lleno en aplausos, algunos mas osados le gritaron algunos piropos que la chica contesto con una sonrisa

Después de eso la música volvió a ser fuerte, el rock volvió al lugar y todos parecieron despertar del sueño en el que estaban

- ese es el verdadero poder de Robin- dijo Severus mientras observaba a la chica bailar con agilidad en una de las canciones

- de que hablas?- dijo james enojado- y por que sigues diciéndole Robin

- aquí se le conoce con ese nombre- dijo severus- y ese es el nombre ahora de ella- dejo de ser Lily Evans saliendo de la escuela

- ustedes, se fueron juntos?- dijo Remus

- las preguntas para después- dijo Severus y dejo el caso vació en la mesa

El espectáculo siguió según lo planeado, nadie hubiera dicho que hacia algunas horas atrás, la chica estaba tan malherida, lo cual le hacia a Jacques odiar mas y mas a la chica

Cuando Robin termino depuse de regresar dos veces al escenario fue que Severus cambio su cara para ponerla seria

- es horo del show- susurro severus a los chicos- pero les digo de una vez, no se metan o podrían hacerle daño a Robin, vean lo vean, no se metan de acuerdo?

Los tres chicos asintieron preguntándose a donde iba eso y siguieron a severus quien había visto salir a Robin por la puerta trasera, seguida por Jacques y tres hombretones mas

Cuando los chicos llegaron a un pequeño callejón detrás del bar, encontraron a Jacques y a los tres hombres amenazando a lily

- no se como diablos escapaste de mi bella obra de arte- decía Jacques - pero no te preocupes _cherie_ , que yo nunca dejo mis trabajos a medias

-Lily- Grito james , la atención de Jacques y de Lily fue hacia el moreno

- que?- se burlo Jacques- ahora necesitas al ayuda de tus amigos?

-para nada- dijo la enfadada pelirroja quien aun seguía vestida con al ropa con la que dio su presentación- ellos solo observaran y no te preocupes jaques, yo tampoco dejo mis trabajos a medias…………

Y ahí fue el comienzo de la lucha, los tres hombretones se abalanzaron hacia Robin, los merodeadores trataron de ayudarla pero severus los detuvo con la mano

- les dije que no se metieran- fueron las tranquilas palabras de severus- es su venganza, se enojara mucho si nos metemos

-y que hacemos entonces- le replico Sirius

-solo observen el espectáculo- contesto severus con una sonrisa

Y vaya que hubo uno, lily luchaba con una agilidad jamás vista por los merodeadores, los cuales estaban con la boca abierta ante al demostración de artes marciales de la chica, a pesar de que los tres hombres le doblaban el tamaño, ella luchaba contra ellos con una facilidad asombrosa y no tardo mucho en dejarlos desmayados, entonces, algo agitada se quedo de pie delante de Jacques

- ayer estaban con mas amigos no es así?- le dijo lily- que, no puedes enfrentarte solo a mi?

Jacques empezó a reír

-y porque debería de dejar que me atrapases?- dijo el francés- aun no me dices porque me buscabas

Entonces lily saco de entre sus ropas una placa de metal brillante y reluciente y enseñándosela a jaques, dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente

- Jacques Infant, quedas arrestado por atentar contra la vida de inocentes y matar a cientos, yo soy Thunder Robin agente nivel 0 de Dark Shadow, ríndete ahora o atente a las consecuencias

-DS entonces?- dijo Jacques- me decían que eran buenos, pero tu, preciosa, eres de lo mejor- y saco un arma de entre sus ropas con rapidez apuntando directamente a lily- pero sabes que no me iba a rendir, cierto lindura?

James oyó la maldición baja de severus y vio como este sacaba también un arma dispuesto a todo

- me mataras?- se burlo lily- ya lo intentaste ayer y como vez no resulto, como sabes que esta vez funcionara?

-porque soy un soñador- sonrió Jacques y disparo sin mas, dándole a Lily en el pecho la chica se doblo un poco agachando al cabeza- te lo dije preciosa yo nunca fallo- el francés se acerco a ella

Pero entonces la chica se levanto de repente y le hizo una poderosa llave haciendo que Jacques tirara la pistola, para continuación, acercarse al chico

- y creo que yo también te dije que no lo hacia cierto?- dijo ella para depuse darle un golpe en al nuca dejando inconciente al francés- Raven llama a los agentes-dijo sin verlo

Entonces james y severus observaron que uno de los secuaces de james se había levantando e iba avanzando hacia lily, pero en un rápido movimiento, severus llego hasta alla y lo encañono

- yo que tu ni siquiera lo pensaría- dijo severus con una voz fría y letal , que mas tarde seria famosa para regañar a los alumnos ,después de eso el pocionista le dio un golpe en la mandíbula al hombretón dejándolo quejoso en el piso

Severus hizo aparecer una nube verde y negra y dio el mensaje de la misma forma que lily había hecho en la mañana , mientras tanto Lily y el se colocaban unas mascaras plateadas, cosa que los merodeadores no entendieron, casi de inmediato, unas 10 figuras vestidas de pantalón negro y camisas blancas, con unos antifaces negros llegaron, severus se reunió junto a lily

- detengan a estos sujetos- dijo el hombre con voz autoritaria- ese de alla es Jacques Infant, los colegas franceses lo están buscando

- podemos ayudarla en algo- se acerco un servicial chico a lily

- en nada- le contesto la chica firme- solo llévese a esta escoria

-si de inmediato- dijo el chico observando a la chica de reojo

-hey tu- grito severus a uno de los que estaba ahí- tienes lo que te pedí

-si señor por supuesto- tartamudeo el chico e hizo un movimiento con la mano, al instante una enorme camioneta llego hasta ellos, de esta, sacaron 3 hermosas motocicletas, una en color negro profundo, la otra tenia aplicaciones en rojo, la ultima era de color azul

- hola preciosa- dijo severus mientras se acercaba a la motocicleta negra- no te dañaron esos camisas blancas cierto?

- Raven estas avergonzándome- sonrió Robin yendo hacia la roja – vamonos de una vez

- Lupin vienes conmigo- severus señalo al castaño

- tu conmigo- miro lily a james

-y quieren que me lleve yo esa cosa?- dijo sirius observando a la motocicleta azul

- te gustara- le explico severus con una sonrisa misteriosa- solo debes de de darle gas, frenas así y avanzas con esto- enseñándole rápidamente los controles- es como una escoba, necesitas ese equilibrio, no te será difícil

Los chicos obedecieron mientras sirius trataba de acostumbrarse a esa maquina, las había visto, si, pero no creía que se montaría en una y menos que el la manejaría

- quieres apostarte algo?- dijo severus con malicia a lily mientras remus y james se colocaban detrás de ellos y se colocaban el casco-

-en que estas pensando?- dijo lily del mismo modo

- quien llegue al ultimo a la casa, hará el papeleo de todo un mes- dijo severus poniéndose unos guantes negros

- que sean dos meses y tienes un trato- lily estaba haciendo lo mismo

-hecho- acepto severus- sujétate bien lupin, no quiero tener que regresara recoger tu cuerpo

- lo mismo digo para ti, james- dijo lily- sujétate bien , haré que severus se trague mi polvo

-Black-aclaro severus- iremos despacio al principio para que te adaptes al control, en la autopista será la carrera- y lily asintió – entonces a ello

La primera que avanzo fue lily, le siguió un nervioso sirius, para que cerrara el grupo severus

Harry y cat veían eso como si de una película se tratara , podían ver las tres motocicletas avanzando por las calles londinenses a moderada velocidad y sirius supo entonces que tenia una nueva afición, esa maquina era sensacional, avanzaba con rapidez y tenia una sensación de poder recorriendo sus manos, la adrenalina bombeaba por todo su cuerpo llenándolo de euforia

Los otros dos se sintieron de la misma manera, la velocidad iba aumentando conforme llegaron a la autopista , una vez en ella avanzaron un poco mas, se detuvieron en un pequeña parada de turistas que había allí

- ya te acostumbraste sirius?- sonrió lily al pelinegro mientras se quitaba el casco

- esto es sensacional- dijo un emocionado sirius- nunca había sentido tanta fuerza, no se le compara con las escobas

-muy bien, entonces podremos hacer el juego- sonrió tenuemente severus

-porque lo harán?- dijo remus y pudo ver como lily tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, pero fue severus le que contesto

- Ella necesita liberar la furia que siente, tuvo que contenerse, necesitábamos vivo al "armador" - severus estaba señalando a lily- a mi simplemente me gusta conducir a gran velocidad

-sirius, si llegas a perdernos de vista- sugirió lily ignorando a severus- solo tienes que ir hacia la salida de Hooksproud , de ahí son unos 10 kilómetros es una reja negra, no te perderás, hay un letrero con el nombre Lexes , es fácil

-estamos listos entonces?- dijo virus- tratare de seguirlos, quiero ver cuanto mas puede avanzar esto

Severus levanto una mano mientras ambos volvían a encender las motos, cuando la bajo, ambos chicos arrancaron como si el demonio los persiguiese, sirius lo hizo segundos después pues se quedo pasmado ante tal arranque

Ambas motos iban como bólidos esquivando los automóviles, como si no se tratasen de un obstáculo mayor

- imagina que es una escoba james-le dijo lily con una voz amortiguada a causa del casco- voy a acelerar un poco mas, solo deja que tu cuerpo se mueva conforme a la maquina….así es , lo haces perfecto…………

Remus por otro lado iba firmemente sujeto de la cintura del moreno quien no hablaba solo quería ganarle a la pelirroja

De pronto, mas adelante, había dos trailer quienes estaban pegados uno con otro, tanto remus como james pensaron que tendrían que bajar la velocidad, pero , por el contrario, ambos conductores aceleraron mas

- ahora te pediré que confíes en mi, y cuando te lo diga agaches tu cuerpo sobre el mió, no te preocupes, soy muy flexible así que no me lastimaras- explico lily- a mi señal- poco a poco, se estaban acercando mas y mas a los trailer y cuando estaban a punto de chocar con ellos dijo- ahora

James hizo lo que la pelirroja le había pedido y esta para su sorpresa paso por debajo del trailer, maniobrando casi a ciegas con la moto, lograron pasar limpiamente y la pelirroja , solo dio un rápido vistazo hacia atrás viendo que severus también lo había conseguido

- maldito sea- susurro la chica con enfado y así la carrera siguió, ambas motos iban casi a la par

- necesito sacarle mas ventaja- mascullo lily mas para si que para james-ahora te pediré que eleves tu cadera, voy a subir la moto de tal forma que podamos ir en una rueda y tomar ese impulso que necesito, crees que podrás hacerlo?

Las manos de james se aferraron mas a la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja como asegurándole que así seria y entonces lily elevo la moto , fue la experiencia mas excitante que tuvo james hasta esa noche, en verdad era como si estuviera detrás de una snitch, pero esto era cien veces mejor

Tomaron la salida con una rapidez y agilidad que dejo desconcertados muchos conductores, poco a poco un pequeña pero elegante casa se vislumbraba, había otras mas a los alrededores, todas ellas con un amplio patio, murallas y algunas mas con rejas, lily levanto su mano extendida hacia la ultima de la calle , la cual estaba protegida con un reja de color negro, cundo al chica abrió la palma la puerta se abrió con rapidez, haciéndolos continuar por un serpenteado camino, de pronto la chica empezó a frenar con rapidez sin que eso le quitase el control

Con un ultimo derrape llegaron hasta la entrada principal ,donde , la moto se detuvo justo debajo de unas escaleras

Segundos mas tarde severus hacia lo mismo

- te gane- se burlo lily quitándose el casco y bajando de la moto-

- fue culpa de esa ultima curva- le reprocho severus con una mueca

-pero te gane- aclaro lily mientras sonreía brillantemente- adiós papeleo. Hola , horas de comida chatarra y series de televisión

-maldita afortunada- se quejo severus mientras subía las escaleras y abría la puerta- bueno bienvenidos sean al hogar de los Lexes

Sirius llego en ese momento y se bajo de un salto ágil, cuando se quito el casco, su cara no podría ser mas radiante

- eso fue sensacional- dijo sirius- me comprare una de estas

- es tuya- le dijo sin verlo severus- tenemos bastantes aquí, y no todas tienen las capacidades de esa-sirius se quedo un momento en shock ante semejante regalo

Entraron a la casa , era grande y se veía muy moderna, los sillones de un cuero negro hermoso y terso estaban frente a una enorme televisión, junto con otros aparatos eléctricos, unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso , además , de otras puertas que seguramente iban a la cocina y a otra estancia

Fueron hacia una puerta al fondo, era el estudio, enormes muebles llenos de libros además de un escritorio hecho de la mas fina madera , lleno de papeles, unas sillas cómodas frente a una mesita donde reposaba una botella de hidromiel , severus tranquilamente llego hasta ahí y sirvió varias copas de liquido después de eso se sentó e invito a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo

Remus se detuvo un momento, pues en uno de los muebles había varias fotografías de lily y severus, algunas juntos y otras separados, todas en lugares distintos y famosos, la Torre Eiffel, el Taj Mal, la Muralla China, la Estatua de la Libertad, las Pirámides del Sol y la Luna

Entonces el castaño, hizo al pregunta que james tenía desde el principio

-vives con severus snape?-susurro inocentemente a lily quien se acababa de sentar

- por supuesto- fue severus quién contesto- desde hace un año……….

-que diablos pasa aquí- dijo sirius- esto esta muy extraño

- creo que será mejor empezar desde que me fui de la escuela…..- estaba comenzado a decir lily cuando un repiqueteo comenzó a sonar por toda la casa

- mierda- maldijo severus con un silbido- como es que nos llama aquí

- salgan- apresuro lily algo preocupada

- no pueden- dijo severus- o se dará cuenta, tenemos sensores en las puertas ,recuerdas?, que vamos a hacer??

- porque no contestan?- sugirio remus inocentemente

- es el jefe- dijo lily- es.. bueno… escóndanse debajo del escritorio, de prisa

- si es un teléfono no puede vernos- indico sirius como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

- es que no es solo un teléfono- dijo lily- escóndanse de prisa y pase lo pase y oigan lo que oigan no digan nada ni se muevan, les explicaremos, se los juro

Los chicos obedecieron a regañadientes escondiéndose con trabajo detrás del magnifico escritorio y se dispusieron a escuchar

- hazlo tu- señalo lily a severus mientras se volvía sentar

- cobarde-reprocho el chico y tomo el teléfono- hola?... si……….. de acuerdo……..

Severus se fue entonces hacia las fotografías y puso boca a bajo unas cuantas, con un orden especifico, entonces, se oyó el ruido de una pared al moverse y entonces una figura apareció en la pantalla, esta tenia una mascara que el cubría toda la cara de un color dorado

-Buenos días mis queridos Thunder- se escucho la ya conocida voz de Al- porque no tiene puestos sus mascaras?

- no nos gustan- inquirió lily con una mueca de molestia y un tono jamás escuchado por los chicos- porque tenemos que cubrirnos los rostros de todos modos?, muchos nos han visto tal cual somos……. Incluso tu, te conocemos Al, porque te pones eso?-

- estuvieron a punto de descubrirme- Al se encogió de hombros al decir eso- es muy peligroso que alguien sepa mi identidad, además, a ti te han intentando eliminar algunas veces porque conocen tu cara………

- y obliviatamos a todos , gracias- respondió furiosa lily-fue un pequeño error, pero como sea, eres el jefe después de todo, lily y severus se pusieron las mascaras plateadas- contento?, ahora dinos el porque de tu llamada el día de hoy

- quiero saber que fue lo que ha pasado con tu misión Robin, creo que mis queridos camisas blancas han exagerado todo……….

- sencillo al fin pude atrapar al "armador", Jaques Infant- dijo Lily con un deje de orgullo- me costó mucho trabajo, ayer mismo me puso una emboscada, eran 20 hombres armados, los enfrente, pero jaques detono una bomba justo cuando estaba distraída, el pensó que había muerto pero logre salvarme , tuve que utilizar mi forma animaga para eso- después inquirió un poco mas nerviosa- severus me encontró y me trajo a casa. Es todo Al……..

-segura?- dijo Al- hay informes que dicen que unos civiles te rescataron, sabes lo que significa eso no es así querida?

- pero Al- dijo Robin- no creo que sea necesario además de justo, ellos no saben nada, por favor podríamos olvidar el protocolo una vez?

- a que le temes?- dijo con una voz tranquila y suave Al- a que tengas que borrarles la memoria de tu encuentro?, o que acepten la oferta?

-a cualquiera de las los- se sincero lily- Al tu no entiendes, los conocí en mi otra vida………….

- oh ya veo- dijo al de todas formas las cosas ya están hechas y no hay forma de deshacerlas

- entonces….-inquirió un dudoso severus

- si, las invitaciones están en camino- dijo el hombre con una voz tranquila- por cierto, felicidades por la información que nos diste Raven, has sido el mejor infiltrado que hemos tenido

Severus levanto la copa en un falso brindis pero no dijo nada mas

- espero el informe de esta misión Robin, junto con las pruebas que lograste obtener de "el armador" , en tu papel de amante de el, mañana obtendrán su paga y su próxima misión hasta luego mis queridos Thunder

Y la comunicación se apago, lily se quedo en el sillón cubriéndose la cara con la manos ne un rictus de dolor, severus a su lado al observaba sin decir ni una palabra

Los chicos salieron de su escondite y observaron a la pareja, severus observaba a lily de una manera profunda como queriendo leer sus pensamientos mientras que lily, ajena a esto estaba con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared

- que esta pasando aquí?- dijo sirius acercándose a ellos- snivellius, mas te vale que nos digas……..

Para su sorpresa severus snape comenzó a reír

- hacia mucho tiempo que no oía ese apodo- dijo el chico haciendo su copa- hace que piense que tuve una vida antes que esto……….

- a que te refieres?- quiso saber remus

-nosotros ya no somos mas las personas que ustedes conocieron en el pasado, ahora nuestros nombres han cambiado así como nuestra forma de vida………… será mejor que Robin les explique

-porque sigues llamándola de esa manera- exploto james- ella es lily evans………

Lily pareció reaccionar con eso y levanto la mirada , los chicos pudieron ver el dolor que había en sus ojos

- ya no mas- sentencio la chica- he comenzado una nueva vida, lejos de todo eso…….

- que te ha pasado lily- quiso saber james acercándose a ella- que te han hecho

Lily dio un largo suspiro, cerro los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, tenia una mascara de indiferencia total en su bello rostro

-hace algunos años….Un hombre al ver la guerra que había en el mundo mágico, recluto a personas especiales para armar un ejercito secreto en contra de ella, magos y brujas de todo el mundo fueron reclutados para ello, cada persona era hábil en algo, hechizos, pociones, cuidado de criaturas, en fin, pero también llamo a muggles, los mejores científicos, expertos en lucha, todos, aquellos que por la guerra, los había marcado, estaban ahí, los entreno arduamente para hacer un pequeño y selecto grupo que se encargaría de la guerra pero sin que nadie supiese de su existencia, espías, capaces de solucionar altercados dejando limpia la escena, se nombro Dark Shadow a esta organización, de eso ya hace algunos años, Steven, a quien ustedes conocieron como Severus Snape, fue convocado cuando iba en 5 año en la escuela de hogwarts, ya que posee un talento increíble con las pociones, yo fui requerida en Sexto año, por mis habilidad con los hechizos, fuimos entrenados y aleccionados con el arte del espionaje

-se hicieron espías?- susurro un asombrado sirius- porque no nos lo dijiste?

- creo que lo de organización secreta no te ha quedado claro verdad Black?- inquirió severus con desden

- lo tenemos prohibido, de hecho ustedes son las primeras personas de nuestra antigua vida, que hemos visto

-pero porque te fuste?- quiso saber james- porque no confiaste en mi…..

- tenia que hacerlo- susurro lily- el día de la graduación nos dieron nuestras misiones, teníamos que irnos de ahí para comenzarlas, no podíamos arriesgar a nadie

- cuales eran sus misiones- dijo curioso remus

- yo, tenia que buscar información en el mundo muggle, sabemos que Voldemort…- los chicos se sorprendieron que lily pronunciara ese nombre con tanta facilidad- ha hecho tratos con terroristas, asesinos y traficantes muggles, así que yo me encargo de obtener esa información, usando el nombre que se me ha asignado….Robin …… y severus- la chica observo al pelinegro quien asintió la cabeza- el tenía que infiltrarse en las filas mortífagas para recibir la información directa

- de que hablas?- exploto sirius- eres un mortifago?-se encaro a snape

El cual rodó los ojos y levanto la manga de la camisa que traía puesta y ahí, brillante y temible esta la marca tenebrosa, aquella que según decían, solo los mortifagos portaban

-pero eso es muy arriesgado- dijo remus con una mueca de pena

- es la vida que hemos elegido- contesto lily sin ningún reparo- por eso mismo tuvimos que irnos de Hogwarts y por eso cambiamos nuestros nombres

-porque?- fue la única palabra que dijo james

Lily lo observo largamente , la chica amaba esos ojos avellanas del chico y los había extrañado desde que se fue

- desde lo que paso con mis padres- dijo lily- he tenido un deseo de venganza insuperable, había entrado en la organización con la sola idea de luchar contra voldemort, pero después de ese suceso, lo marco todo, el rencor crecía en mi, el odio , la impotencia, no quería ser como ellos, no quería que la oscuridad dominara mi corazón así que opte por esto, algún día tomare mi venganza

-si es una organización secreta- dijo destilando sarcasmo sirius viendo a severus con desconfianza- porque nos lo han dicho?

Fue ahí cuando severus se levando del sillón y se dirigió al mueble donde estaban las fotografías de ellos dos, bajo una pared , la cual se volteo, detrás de ella había una cantidad increíble de armas, de todo tipo, desde espadas, cuchillos, navajas, hasta rifles y pistolas de todo tipo, tomo un objeto argado y cilíndrico que parecía un marcador

-tenemos a los mejores científicos- aclaro el chico- ellos han hecho este aparato tan maravilloso, borra la memoria

-olvidas que tenemos el obliviate?- dijo sirius sin entender

- esto- continuo severus sin hacerle caso al chico- a diferencia del obliviate no borra fragmentos completos, sino las cosas especificas que queramos, podemos infundir recuerdos también, de tal forma que en caso de que alguien nos descubra podemos solucionarlo rápidamente. Es eso ,o silenciarlos para siempre

-Me mataras?- dijo incrédulo james sabiendo que si lily lo intentaba el no se defendería

Pero lily le mando una mirada incrédula refutando, sin palabras esa opción

- eso quiere decir que.. nos borraran la memoria?- quiso saber remus ya que james seguía observado a lily la cual nuevamente estaba con al vista perdida

- en otros momentos hubiese disfrutado hacerlo- dijo severus con una mueca llena de maldad- pero hay un pequeño problema…………. Ustedes salvaron a Robin

- que hay con eso- se confundió sirius

-hay 2 formas de entrar a la organización- susurro lily como si estuviera leyendo un libro- Haber sido seleccionado previamente, como les dijimos en base a las habilidades de cada uno, y dos haber salvado la vida de un espía nivel 0 ya que esto significaría que se posee un poder igual o mayor que este

Entonces todo el lugar se volvió frió de repente, los tres chicos entendieron todo de inmediato, ellos habían salvado a Lily entonces……

- quieren implementar algo con los hijos de espías de mayor edad pero no creo que funcione- severus hablo, para quitar el silencio- también con espías nivel 0 pero ha habido muy pocos últimamente- se encogió de hombros

- eso quiere decir que…..-empezó james

- ustedes recibirán una invitación a primera hora de mañana……pueden aceptarla o rechazarla- fue el susurro ahogado de lily- de no aceptar, les borraremos la memoria, de hacerlo, irán ala academia…..

Los merodeadores se miraron entre si algo confundidos, porque lily se veía tan abatida por eso?

- deben de pensar bien su respuesta- les dijo severus con una mueca de compasión?- de ella determinara su vida a partir de este momento……… no volverán a ser los mismos

- yo aceptare- inquirió de inmediato james

- estas loco?- exploto entonces lily levantándose del sillón con rapidez- no es una decisión insignificante, es tu vida, jamás volverás vivir de la forma en que lo haces ahora, estarás en riesgo, tu vida peligrará muchas veces, entiéndelo , y piénsalo mejor

-Has matado a alguien?- le replico james de pronto serio

- si- espeto inmediato lily sin titubear- a veces ha sido necesario, es su vida o la mía

- yo dije una vez que estría contigo siempre y ahora que te he encontrado no pienso dejarte escapar- james se había acercado y lily y le acaricio el rostro- te recuperare lily, lo haré- con mas decisión-Si ese es tu camino, también será el mió

Lily sonrío y entonces Sirius lanzo la pregunta que tenia a todos de la mano

-Como que te casaste con Snape?

- es solo parte de la cubierta- lily brinco de la sorpresa - cuando adopte mi papel muchos hombres se me insinuaban y me estorbaban para mis investigaciones, severus me ha hecho el favor de hacerse pasar por mi esposo, y le estoy muy agradecida con ello

Harry y Catherine habían permanecido en silencio, por lo importante de la conversación, así que así había sido la invitación de sus padres?, no se lo había esperado, en especial harry, cat sabia solo algunos detalles narrados por severus cuando se lo encontraba en guardia baja pero jamás se había esperado eso, puesto para todos fue obvio que severus sentía mas alla que una amistad por Robin

- después de eso – susurro la voz con un deje de cansancio- james , sirius y remus entraron a la fuerza, peter no lo sabia puesto que como el no estuvo involucrado no le dijeron nada los demás, james y sirius se hicieron espías nivel 1 casi de inmediato y remus por su problema de licantropía, fue mas lento, pero pronto alcanzo a sus amigos

Las imágenes que se mostraban, a paso más rápido, se podía ver a james y sirius entrenado y yendo a la academia todo eso combinado con su vida de auror puesto que por algún motivo, Al, no dejo que ellos, a diferencia de casi todos los espías abandonaran esa vida

- había muchas cosas que no entendí entonces- dijo la voz con un tono mas suave- yo no entendía el porque Al mandaba a misiones por separado a james y a sirius, después de un tiempo, severus tuvo que estar mas adentro de los mortifagos ya que los ataques cada vez eran mas sangrientos y continuos, por eso mismo yo me unía ellos formábamos parte de un grupo llamado, los puntos cardinales y cambie mi alias, James, me nombro South Robin , pero el y yo no podíamos evitar que nuestro amor fuera publico, nos amábamos y nuestro amor era tan fuerte que no podíamos ocultarlo

Las imágenes ahora mostraban a lily y a james encontrándose en restaurantes, parques de diversiones, cenas, bailes, a veces iban disfrazados , a veces con sus ropas normales

- y entonces tuvimos la prueba de amor……….

Continuara…………………….

FF no me dejaba subir el capitulo si no lo cortaba y tuve que hacerlo por eso son dos capítulos el dia de hoy disfrútenlos comentarios la final ok?


	28. Chap26 continuacion

Parte 2, capitulo 26

Pero entonces harry y Catherine fueron sacados de los recuerdos de manera abrupta, ambos chicos, cuando pudieron darse cuenta estaban de nuevo en la habitación de Catherine, y el diario estaba cerrado

- que diablos fue eso- mascullo la pelirroja mientras se tapaba los ojos

- no lo se algo debió ir mal- apresuro a decir harry mientras trataba de abrir el diario pero no podía hacerlo- esto esta cerrado

- porque justamente con la prueba de amor?- se quejo cat, justo cuando iba a conocerla

- tal vez perdimos demasiada magia- dijo harry observando su brazo curado de cualquier cosa- bueno, ya lo intentaremos mañana

- el libro dice que tenemos que esperar una semana por la cantidad de magia empleada, además si se presentara un ataque, nosotros no estaríamos en mejor forma- lo observo temiéndose su respuesta

- tenemos que entrenar mas no es así?- dijo harry sonriente abrazándose a la chica- muchas gracias cat, por estar conmigo, con tu ayuda, pude entender mejor las cosas

Cat se quedo ahí, sin decir nada, solo correspondiendo al abrazo del moreno quien a veces la sorprendía por su fuerza

A la mañana siguiente tanto ella como harry despertaron muy cansados, fue el descompenso de magia como se los dijo hermione con mirada dura y severa mucho mas tarde en la habitación de los premios anuales

- son unos irresponsables- se quejo la castaña mientras la pareja estaba sentada en el sillón, débiles, pero aparentado normalidad-todos se han dado cuenta de su debilidad, tuve que esquivar a la profesora mcgonagall quien me pregunto si les había pasado algo

- severus fue a verme a mi también- dijo draco aunque no parecía muy preocupado- creo que tu "papi" te regañara pronto

- afortunadamente no ha habido un nuevo ataque- añadió ron pensativo- Voldemort debe de estar alistando un nuevo ataque

- tal vez sea sobre a información de esos dos espías- inquirió la pelirroja- la misión será este fin de semana no?

- así es- hermione la observo - para ese entonces estarás mejor no?

- eso creo….-susurro la pelirroja- después de todo creo que será algo normal y muy tranquilo

Pero harry y draco se mandaron una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno

Entonces llego el fin de semana, la misión de castigo iba a hacerse, Catherine y hermione, no utilizaron ningún encantamiento para ocultar su apariencia pues, ya que todos usaban mascaras, los espías pensarían que ese era un disfraz, ambas estaban vestidas casuales, hermione, con una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa negra , Catherine con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera ajustada, de lentes obscuros ambas esperaban el desembarque de los espías, quienes llegarían de un vuelo procedente de América.

- y segura que sabremos quienes son?- hermione observo algo preocupada a Catherine, no podemos ir a abrazar a todos aquellos que lleguen

- si lo que dice el archivo es cierto, sabremos quienes son- le dijo Catherine con una sonrisa picara

Entonces empezaron desembarcar las personas del vuelo, parejas, niños, ancianos, un pequeño tumulto se hizo entonces cuando aparecieron dos chicos

Altos y fornidos, de piel aceitunada, negros cabellos, parecían modelos de revistas, y así lo demostraban todas las chicas que estaban presentes ya que los volteaban a ver a pesar de ir acompañadas, ambos tenían ese andar felino, de quien se sabe seductores y conocen las técnicas, observaban a todos buscando algo, hermione y Catherine supieron que eran ellos, así que se acercaron con sendas sonrisas como si se trataran de alguien conocido

Los chicos al verlas acercarse sonrieron maliciosamente

-_Que hermosas son_- dijo uno en un susurro español- la misión será buena después de todo

Cuando ellas llegaron hasta ellos, los abrazaron con naturalidad y efusividad, como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, hermione susurro al que estaba abrazando

-El secreto de la vida es la honestidad y el juego limpio…..

A lo que respondió el que estaba abrazando a cat

-…..si puedes simular eso, lo has conseguido…..- con un deje de burla

Era la clave, entonces en realidad eran ellos, aunque las chicas no hubieran elegido a nadie mas

- bien vamonos- apuro cat con voz fría- los están esperando

- hey, hey- con una mano freno el camino que cat iba a iniciar- no vamos a tomar un café primero?, "madre" puede esperar

- no vienen de turistas- espeto hermione- es hora de terminar con esto

- _creo que me pondré un suéter hace un frió terrible aquí_- se burlo el otro en español

- _pues será mejor que lo hagas cariño_- le respondió hermione en un perfecto español- _porque será lo único que sentirás_

Todos se subieron al convertible rojo que estaba en el estacionamiento al momento que el teléfono celular de todos sonó

- ha habido filtración, código 6785 de protección- y con eso la misteriosa voz colgó

- maldita sea sabia que no era tan fácil- se quejo cat- y ahora que?

- tenemos que alejarnos lo mas posible, de seguro alguien viene ya para acá- dijo hermione

- de acuerdo pasemos a un cajero , no he traído dinero-Catherine se volteo y miro con burla a los dos apuestos chicos- y supongo que ustedes no han cambiado nada cierto?

Estaban en el estacionamiento de un supermercado cuando llego Catherine con un cara molesta

- han aplicado el protocolo de protección en nivel 1

- no tenemos dinero?- se asombro hermione

El protocolo 1 era en casos de emergencia, se cortaba el suministro de celular y de tarjetas de crédito puesto que podrían ser localizables de esa manera

- nosotros no tenemos mucho efectivo tampoco- se quejo uno de los chicos- pero podemos cambiarlo, lo importante es salir de la ciudad

- ojala que nos alcance para la gasolina- observo Catherine mientras se disponía manejar

Ahora todos estaban en una cafetería en las afueras de la ciudad esperando al otro chico mientras tomaban un café

El llego y se sentó a la mesa

- supongo que son alcanzara para pagar la noche en un hotel y la gasolina- dijo el chico sacando los billetes y colocándolos en la mesa

- bien , ya veremos como conseguir el dinero necesario- dijo como si nada Catherine- bien, como al parecer vamos a estar aquí juntos algún tiempo, llámenme Cat de acuerdo?

-como catalina?- dijo el chico- un nombre hermoso

- solo cat , galán- mascullo la pelirroja y ustedes…..

- mi nombre es Marco- dijo el que había tratado de coquetear con ella

- y yo soy Antonio- se presento el otro

-soy Mione- dijo hermione ya que cat había usado un mote ella lo usaría también

Después de las presentaciones todos se quedaron en silencio como tratando de adivinar si esos eran sus nombres verdaderos

- yo creo que debemos avanzar hacia el oeste por la 35 hasta la intersección para dar un rodeo- dijo hermione mientras desplegaba un mapa en la mesa , para romper el silencio

- es una excelente idea

-debe de haber un hotel después de la intersección-le aseguro cat-

Lo que no sabia ninguno de los 4 era que dos pares de ojos observaban con suma atención cada movimiento que hacían ellos, y en una mesa dos figuras mas parecían obsérvalos con sumo interés

Los chicos manejaron toda la tarde turnándose el manejo para que no estuvieran cansados, si se movían era, porque no querían que los atraparan en un lugar descuidado además de que no llevaban la suficientes armas para lo que de seguro les enviarían los mortifagos

Cuando anocheció pudieron llegar a un sencillo y desvencijado motel de carretera

-Como que tendremos que dormir con ellos?- se quejo hermione- eso es inaceptable

- las habitaciones cuádruples son mas baratas que las sencillas y nosotros no estamos para desperdiciar dinero, no tenemos

- pues entonces deberíamos ir a hogwarts- se enfurruño hermione

- no podemos- dijo cat- dumbledore sabría que nos hemos escapado, no podemos dejar que nadie vea a estos y no quiero que Al piense que no podemos hacer algo como esto

- no se preocupen señoritas- dijo marco con ese susurro y tono español que lo caracterizaban- a nosotros no nos importa compartir la invitación

Al final hermione acepto porque supo que no tenia otra

Mientras tanto en los alrededores dos figuras los observaban con atención

- no puedo creer que se vayan a quedara aquí- dijo una voz molesta

- porque no los llevaron directamente a la central?- se quejo otra- mira, se vana meter la mismo cuarto

- que?- salto la primera figura y la otra la observo atentamente

- celoso?-susurro al otra figura con malicia

-no estoy celoso potter simplemente como espías nos debemos de cuidar los unos con los otros- argumento elegantemente draco- además tu no pusiste ninguna resistencia cunado te lo comente

- porque no iba a dejarte ir solo- se quejo harry

- si claro y yo iré a comer pasteles con hagrid esta noche

- como sea, el hecho es que sigo sin entender como es que han llegado aquí, no se supone que tenían que ir a la madre?

- por eso mismo nos quedaremos aquí en vela si es necesario, no me gusta nada como ese sujeto observa mi mujer- dijo draco con malicia mas para si que para harry

Mientras tanto en la habitación hermione y cat estaban sentadas en la cama mientras los chicos iban por algo de cenar

-Porque tenían que ser atractivos?- se quejo la pelirroja en un suspiro teatral

- como puedes pensar en eso?- le recrimino hermione de malas pulgas- tu tienes a harry

- por eso mismo- se levanto cat - en otras ocasiones, para nada hubiera dado pegas para quedarme con semejantes monumentos de hombre, pero ahora, es, como decirlo incomodo

- a eso se le llama conciencia querida- sonrió hermione- que bueno que la conoces

-eso me pasa por hacerme novia de un gryffindor- cat se levanto y fue a la ventana- me pareció oír algo pero debe ser mi imaginación- se encogido e hombros- entonces no has podido comunicarte con ellos?

- no, los teléfonos no sirven , además, no podemos enviarles una lechuza, solo espero que estén bien

- harry tiene suficiente suerte , en estos momentos debe de estar en su cama calientito y nosotras en este hotelucho de cuarta

Los dos chicos llegaron cargados de paquetes

- con esto bastar al menos para mañana y hemos visto un bar a unos kilómetros de aquí, se gana dinero ahí, mañana probaremos suerte- dijo Antonio con una sonrisa sacando algunas papas y refrigerios

- bueno de acuerdo- dijo cat- lo que sea por no regresar a este lugar de mala muerte

Todos comenzaron a comer en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos

- y bien cuanto llevan en la organización- les pregunto marco mientras devoraba un pastelillo

- seis años- respondió cat de manera automática

- como 8 meses- les dijo hermione pensativa

- tan poco?- se sorprendió marco y agrego- deben ser nivel 2 o algo así no?

-para tu información galán somos nivel 0- inquirió orgullosa cat al ver la cara de sorpresa de los dos jóvenes-

-nivel 0?- Antonio las observó asombrado – eso es imposible son muy jóvenes, no puede ser

- lo es, y déjame decirte que nuestro guardián es Al

- no pensé que nos enviarían a espías nivel 0 , esto es trabajo de camisas blancas- les dijo marco aun sorprendido

- es un castigo- cat se encogido e hombros- Al dijo que era por eso, aun que no creo que el se esperara un operativo de emergencia

- la única vez que he podido oírlo me dio escalofríos, es un hombre muy extraño- les confeso Antonio- vaya entonces ustedes deben ser de la triada black

-así es- respondió orgullosa hermione- Black Rose a sus ordenes

- Black Moon- añadió descuidadamente cat

- yo soy Brown Stallion- marco hizo una reverencia besando las manos de las chicas

-Blue Mariachi- se presento Antonio

- ustedes son los que estaban atacando el cartel de narcotráfico en América latina?- fue el turno de hermione sorprenderse

- así es, nosotros logramos desmembrar el mas poderoso Cartel de Droga- marco se hincho de orgullo- sus hazañas también son muy bien oídas por la sede de alla, en verdad se han enfrentado a voldemort?

- efectivamente- les confeso cat- esperamos pronto acabar con el, por eso, necesitamos al información que ustedes tienen

- veo que hemos caído en buenas manos hermano- le dijo Arturo al otro

- ya lo creo

- ustedes hicieron ese famoso código binomial para infiltrarse en las computadoras de eternity solos?- hermione no salía de su asombro

- efectivamente, es muy sencillo, marco y yo tenemos un doctorado en matemáticas y computación, además de dos maestrías con lenguajes binomiales

- vaya , su tapadera debe de ser como profesores o algo así no?

Para sorpresa de las chicas ambos sujetos comenzaron a reír

-para nada preciosa, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso, de hecho Arturo y yo somos gigoló…….

-gigoló?- espeto con un deje de asco Catherine- porque diablos son gigoló

- nos gustan las mujeres- dijo Arturo- mas que nada, nos gustan, así que nosotros tenemos a nuestras mujeres contentas, ellas nos mantienen y nosotros podemos acceder a información privilegiada de las altas esferas latinoamericanas

-vaya- hermione no pudo decir nada mas

Era raro ver que hombres tan inteligentes se dedicaran a ser amantes de mujeres ricas , no le gustaba, sonaba a la mas pura prostitucion pero con un nombre elegante

Catherine compartía un poco su decisión y lo dejo claro con lo que les dijo

- ustedes tiene una tapadera buena, ustedes fingen no saber nada de lo que se habla mientras descubren las conexiones que hay en al alta esfera no?

- así es nena, las mujeres hablan mucho y nos confían cosas que ni a sus mas allegados hacen, por eso de nuestro éxito, las mujeres nos aman y no desconfían de nosotros

- siempre y cuando les demos lo que ellas quieren

Cat lo dejo pasar sin nada mas que agregar y hermione entendió entonces, el porque de sus tapaderas

- bueno, será mejor dormir unas horas- les anuncio cat- mañana hay que salir con el alba, necesitamos marcharnos de aquí cuanto antes, ya veremos como conseguir el dinero que necesitamos mañana

- esa idea me agrada- añadió sugerente Antonio acercándose seductoramente a la pelirroja, pero esta saco con una velocidad alarmante su pistola y quitándole el seguro se la coloco en la frente al chico

-Acércate y te meto una bala en los ojos- le respondió de manera tranquila la chica- no se que ideas se estén cocinando en tu cabecita latina ,pero nosotras dormiremos en la cama, solas, ustedes pueden usar el sofá de alla

- que cruel- le dijo Antonio- como vamos a dormir allí si aquí se puede esta tan bien

- escúchame bien semental- le inquirió Catherine al chico con voz suave - si tenias ideas románticas conmigo o con ella de una vez te digo que las vayas olvidando, esto es un trabajo y nada mas que eso de acuerdo?

Los chicos parecieron un poco sorprendidos de que las bellas mujeres los rechazaran, para ser honestos era la primera vez en su vida que sucedía algo así , pero no se preocuparon, si tenían suerte, la siguiente noche, porque estaban seguros que así seria, esas chicas serian suyas, un buen cazador disfruta la presa aun mas cuando esta le ha puesto resistencia

A la mañana siguiente después de turnarse el baño, y arreglándose, salieron del motel con sumo cuidado, draco y harry las siguieron también de manera que no sospecharan de ellos, ambos habían cambiado de apariencia y montaban un auto compacto, de tal forma que no se daban cuenta de su presencia, pero además de ellos, había mas personas pendientes de cada movimiento de las chicas

Nuevamente siguieron conduciendo, sin rumbo fijo, puesto que no querían que nadie premeditara su llegada, cuando caía la noche llegaron a un pequeño pueblecillo, tranquilo, pero bello , donde había teléfonos públicos, desde los cuales hermione trato de comunicarse con alguien pero que no lo logro

- las líneas están mal y esto no me gusta nada- hermione le dijo a los demás sus preocupaciones

- cada uno de nosotros tiene un arma- les dijo cat a los demás- cartuchos, a pesar de no poder hacer magia podremos defendernos si pasa algo

- lo importante ahora es saber donde nos quedaremos- dijo Antonio- yo me muero de hambre

- vi que en al entrada hay un bar, se veía con ambiente, tal vez alla mesas de billar, podremos ganar algo ahí para buscar un hotel y comer algo

- suena bien- hermione asintió- vamos alla entonces

El bar era sencillo, pero estaba a reventar , las meseras iban y venían con jarras de cerveza, para todos aquellos que lo pedía, había presentaciones en vivo de un grupo que tenia a todos de pie silbando y aplaudiendo

- no hay mesas de billar ni nada con que hacer dinero- se quejo marco cuando llegaron al lugar- tendremos que dormir en el auto

Cuando la música termino vieron con sorpresa, como a la persona que estaba cantando, le entregaban un frasco lleno de billetes al tiempo que una chica tomaba el micrófono

- creo que a nuestro amigo Liam le ha ido muy bien no?- sonrió y pidió mas gritos- ya saben como es aquí en The Stage, si se atreven a subir y a cantar , pasaremos un frasco y todo lo que se junte durante su presentación se lo pueden llevar, esta noche esta muy difícil Liam ha conseguido un buen dinero pero los demás se atreven?- añadió sugerente al tiempo que se bajaba y otra chica se subía para después de decirle algo a los músicos comenzaba a cantar, pero a pesar de tener una buena voz varios la abucheaban y no conseguía tanto dinero como el otro

Los 4 se voltearon a ver entre si todos con el mismo plan en al mente

- creo que al final si podremos comer- sonrió orgulloso Antonio- iré yo primero y que alguien mas lo haga así tendremos suficiente – y se marcho de ahí rápidamente

- los críticos aquí se ven algo fuertes - dijo hermione evaluando el lugar- lo hacemos cat?

- si como quieras- añadió la otra mientras se sentaban y pedían una jarra de cerveza-

Harry y draco también habían entrado al lugar preguntándose el porque ellos habían entrado ahí, estaban en una misión y se iban divertir?, eso era inconcebible, esos sujetos debieron hacerles algo para que ellas hicieran algo así

Entonces vieron como todos los presentes como Antonio llegaba al micrófono, se había mojado el cabello y lo había desordenado un poco , además se había abierto la camisa enseñando unos asombrosos pectorales que hicieron que mas que una tragara saliva

Para sorpresa de los ingleses, Antonio tomo una de las guitarras y la afino un poco mientras hablaba con los músicos del lugar

- bueno , esto es algo de mi tierra que quiero compartir con ustedes- dijo Antonio en el micrófono, utilizando un susurro sensual

Y entonces con asombrosa maestría comenzó a tocar al guitarra inundando el lugar con preciosos acordes de guitarra y entonces comenzó a cantar con una voz ronca llena de sensualidad, en español

Soy un hombre muy honrado

Que le gusta lo mejor

Las mujeres no me faltan

Ni el dinero ni el amor

Jineteando en mi caballo

Por la sierra yo me voy

Las estrellas y la luna

Ellas me dicen donde voy

Antonio irradiaba sensualidad a cada estrofa que daba se movía de una forma en la cual ni cat ni hermione pudieron poner pegas, de esa forma conquistaría a las mujeres, era muy efectivo, y ellas no pudieron evitar mirarlo de una forma que no complació para nada a sus parejas

Ay ay ay

Ay ay

Mi amor

Ay ay ay

Mi morena de mi corazón

Antonio para asombro de los presentes, se subió a la barra mientras seguía cantando de esa forma, para nada rompiendo el ritmo y si perder ninguna nota

Me gusta tocar guitarra

Me gusta cantar el son

Mariachi me acompaña

Cuándo canto mi canción

Me gusta tomar mis copas

Aguardiente es lo mejor

También el tequila blanco

Con su sal le da sabor

Una chica de la barra le dio un tequila en la boca al chico y este la compenso con un suave beso en los labios provocando chillidos entusiastas de las jóvenes

Ay ay ay

ay ay ay

Mi amor

ay ay ay

Mi morena de mi corazón

Entonces Antonio hizo un solo de guitarra que cat no pudo sino envidiar era como si el chico hubiese nacido con una, el, despreocupado coqueteaba con todas las chicas, las cuales llenaban el frasco sin ponerse a pensar al cantidad de billetes que había ahí

El comenzó a cantar de una forma mas suave pero aun más sensual

Me gusta tocar guitarra

Me gusta tocar el son

Mariachi me acompaña

Cuándo canto mi canción

Me gusta tomar mis copas

Aguardiente es lo mejor

También el tequila blanco

Con su sal le da sabor

Antonio le sonrió a su hermano y volvió a subirse al escenario donde siguió cantando ayudado de los músicos quienes se veían también entusiasmados con al respuesta de los presentes

Ay ay ay

ay ay ay

Mi amor

ay ay ay

Mi morena de mi corazón

Marco observo la cara de las espías y sonrió satisfecho, para nada se escaparían esa noche, el veía como pero esas bellezas pasarían la noche con ellos

Ay ay ay

ay ay ay

Mi amor

ay ay ay

Mi morena de mi corazón

Cuando Antonio termino todos prorrumpieron en aplausos y silbidos de aprobación , la presentadora le dio un frasco rebosante de billetes el cual el chico agradeció lanzándoles un beso a las presentes

Cuando regreso a la mesa tenia su sonrisa ensanchada

- creo que no necesitaremos ir nosotras- lo felicito hermione- has hecho un buen trabajo

- tocas muy bien al guitarra, debe ser algo de los latinos

- nosotros llevamos la música por dentro preciosa- dijo Antonio a cat marcando mas su acento- pero deberían ir ustedes también, no nos priven de ese privilegio

- que dices? -pregunto hermione a cat y esta se encogió de hombros- vamos a ello entonces

Ambas chicas se levantaron de la mesa mientras Antonio pedía una botella de tequila y comenzaba a guardar el dinero obtenido

Draco y harry se quedaron a oír la conversación de los chicos

- _has usado la artillería pesada amigo_- le dijo en español marco a Arturo

- _esas bellezas serán nuestras como que somos los hermanos castro_

- salud-sentencio el otro entre risas- no se nos escaparan esta noche

Después de unos minutos la presentadora, hizo silencio

- bueno chicos creo que esta será una noche…. Interesante- añadió con una sonrisa misteriosa- por favor, denle sus aplausos y dinero a estas chicas que vienen dispuestas ganarse algo

Los aplausos se intensificaron cuando salieron las chicas

Tanto hermione como Catherine, se habían soltado el pelo y lo habían humedecido un poco de tal forma que caía sedoso y un poco ondulado por sus cuerpos, hermione se había quitado la camiseta dejándose un top deportivo color negro, que dejaba su estomago al descubierto, su mirada seductora hizo que mas que uno depositara dinero aun sin oírla

Catherine por otro lado, había cortado su camiseta dejándole un profundo escote y se le veía un poco de su sujetador negro, además de que había logrado subirla un poco, de tal forma que también se le veía una porción del abdomen , el pantalón moldeaba a la perfección sus piernas haciendo sonreír a mas de uno

Desde la mesa, Antonio y marco tragaron saliva, porque ellas los veían de esa manera tan sugerente?

- para no romper con lo que ellos han empezado- dijo hermione al micrófono- esta también será una canción en español, espero que les guste

La música entonces, empezó a sonar en el lugar, hermione comenzó a dar pequeños gemidos mientras ambas comenzaban a moverse sensualmente, incitantes, hermione fue la que tomo el micrófono primero

A nadie le gusta se engañada

Miente, lo ves  
Es un juego

Movían la cadera despacio, marcando cada movimiento, fue el turno de Catherine para contestar

(Yo conozco cosas del que tu no quieres ni saber)

Hermione volvió a cantar con esa voz, en un perfecto español, por sus características físicas, nadie pensaría que ella en realidad era inglesa

Sabe decir lo que  
Quieres oír  
Un bello embustero

Catherine a pesar que tenía un poco de mas acento ingles, demostraba con las miradas que lanzaba que sabia de lo que hablaba

(solo por placer nuestra amistad no vamos a perder)

Draco estaba a punto de hechizar el lugar, todas las miradas enfocadas hacia hermione mientras se seguía moviendo y cantando impasible con esa mirada dura

A mi también  
Siempre quiere verme sola  
No hay que caer  
En su trampa una vez mas

Ambas chicas entonces comenzaron a cantar el coro mientras sus movimientos se hacían un poco mas rápidas , cantando, como si de un hechizo se tratara

No nos pelearemos  
No nos va a engañar  
No terminaremos  
Por un bello embustero

Para Marco y Antonio estaba claro de que iba la canción, a principio se sorprendieron de la capacidad de la chica y al oír la letra, bueno, ellas eran algo celosas y claramente no les gustaba su tapadera

Nos va dividir? NO!  
No nos va a excitar  
Vamos a sufrir?  
Por un bello embustero

Hermione sujeto el micrófono pero con su cadera incitaba y se movía al compás, Catherine por otro lado se había bajado del escenario y se había acercado a una mesa al azar, en al cual estaba llena de chicos jóvenes que la vieron llegar sorprendidos, cuando ella, levanto a uno de ellos y comenzó a bailarle sensualmente , todo eso sin dejar de ver a hermione olvidándose de los demás

Confiaba en el  
Mas cuando lo que encontré  
Besándote el cuello

Catherine le contesto mientras seguía bailándole al chico, hermione también se bajo del improvisado escenario, para acercarse ala pareja con movimientos suaves y calculados

(pero el no lo podía creer las dos caímos en su red)

Hermione contesto nuevamente con voz dolida pero directa

Por que a ti?  
Si hay mil por ahí  
El es un perro

Catherine se separo del chico, justo a tiempo porque harry ya había levantado su varita para hechizarlo, draco tuvo los reflejos de bajársela antes de que alguien se diera cuenta

(Las dos sin querer caímos presas en su piel)

Hermione y ella se siguieron moviendo entre las mesas mientras que la castaña seguía cantando, llegaron hasta la mesa de Antonio y marco

A mi también  
Siempre quiere verme sola  
No hay que caer  
En su trampa una vez mas

Ahí las chicas comenzaron a bailar entre si, viendo atentamente a los chicos, hacían movimientos que los del lugar recordarían siempre

No nos pelearemos  
No nos va a engañar  
No terminaremos  
Por un bello embustero

Para hermione y para cat eso no iba mas alla que una presentación, al igual que como lengua de serpiente, las chicas lo veían como un trabajo, bailaban y cantaban como si de una presentación se tratara pero para los espías, eso era una clara invitación

Nos va dividir? NO!  
No nos va a excitar  
Vamos a sufrir?  
Por un bello embustero

Todos las observaban con atención, el frasco rodaba por el lugar llenándose a rebosar de billetes, al tiempo que la música bajaba un poco la voz decía susurrante

Lo creía tan mió  
Yo vivía por el  
Fuimos un desafió  
Que pudo mas que el  
Es un hombre muy frió  
No es de una mujer

Entonces, la música de pronto cambio paso a ser un sonido totalmente árabe, las chicas hicieron una coreografía perfectamente sincronizada, como si de un espejo se tratara, era hermoso de ver ese contraste, una morena la otra pelirroja moviéndose al compás susurrante de la música árabe, con movimientos de cadera y abdomen que mas de una envidio

La música volvió a cambiar mientras hermione volvía a susurrar cerca del micrófono

Ya no nos puede engañar  
Haremos con su juego, ya basta... de sus mentiras  
Dile adiós por las dos

las chicas volvieron a repetir el coro el ultimo de la canción, los movimientos cada vez eran mas suaves por los rostros de ambas se veía un ligero sonrojo a causa del esfuerzo y de los movimientos tan complicados que hacían

No nos pelearemos  
No nos va a engañar  
No terminaremos  
Por un bello embustero

Ellas regresaron al escenario con suavidad, como si hubieran estado ahí infinidad de veces, sin dejar de cantar

Nos va dividir? NO!  
No nos va a excitar  
Vamos a sufrir?

Por un bello embustero

Cuando llegaron al frente ambas se tomaron de las manos y levantándolas terminaron la canción

EL NO NOS VA A SEPARAR...

Ambas se quedaron de pie ahí, respirando un poco agitas por el esfuerzo mientras el lugar iba despertando del shock y estallaron en aplausos

- vaya chicas eso fue increíble, no se dedican a esto cierto?- les dijo la presentadora con voz alegre- este es su premio, creo que han sido las mejores en mucho tiempo o que opinan ustedes chicos?

Todos silbaron y aplaudieron confirmándolo, ellas agradecieron y se bajaron del escenario para ir a la mesa de los espías, los cuales las veían sonrientes

- vaya, no sabia que podían cantar en español- dijo marco aplaudiéndoles y sirviéndoles tequila a ambas

- les hemos ganado-sentencio cat poniendo el frasco sobre la mesa –

- donde aprendieron a bailar así, fue una mezcla muy sensual- susurro Antonio a cat mientras esta bebía con tranquilidad su tequila

- en la central no solo se aprende a disparar- fue la escueta respuesta de la chica

- con esto tendremos suficiente- les confió hermione- no necesitaremos hacer esto otra vez

- lo cual es una verdadera lastima- Marco le guiño el ojo cómplice

Las chicas ignoraron los obvios coqueteos de los chicos mientras seguían disfrutando las demás presentaciones en el lugar, las cuales los sorprendieron bastante, al parecer esa era la diversión de ese lugar, todos tenían un nivel excelente y podrían ser profesionales, eso era bueno, así no serian tan notorios, efectivamente al paso de la noche poco a poco fueron pasando inadvertidos, no del todo ya que los 4 eran muy atractivos y en mas de una ocasión les invitaron tragos y a bailar, las chicas en condiciones normales no hubieran aceptado, pero para dejar claro que no venían juntos o hicieron de todas formas

Draco y harry tuvieron que contenerse el uno al otro cuando pasaba eso ya que no querían que las chicas los descubrieran

Mucho mas tarde y varias botellas de tequila también, los espías se dirigían a un hotel para por fin dormir decentemente, hermione y cat estaban muy contentas por eso, los chicos creían que la guerra estaba ganada, pero las chicas les destruyeron su fantasía en cuanto llegaron al hotel

- dos cuartos?- se quejo Catherine- para que diablos dos cuartos?

- debemos pasar inadvertidos- les dijo marco- no sospecharían de dos parejas que se hospedan pero si de un grupo de gente

Cat y hermione se vieron a los ojos un instante y asintieron

Cuando les dieron las habitaciones, una al lado de otra, los cuatro subieron a ellas, marco y hermione se quedarían en una mientras que Cat y Antonio en la otra

Draco y harry observaron eso con furia, porque ellas habían accedido a eso?

Mientras tanto en un cementerio cerca de Londres

Julian caminaba tranquilamente entre las tumbas, tenía su verdadero aspecto, hermoso, pero mayor, sin fijarse muy bien por donde iba, porque sabia, que tarde o temprano llegaría a ese lugar, que vería esa tumba

Al final, llego a un pequeño mausoleo al cual entro, dentro, habían al menos 15 criptas cada una con una hermosa fotografía , todas mujeres jóvenes, de familias distintas, de edades y épocas distintas

Julián toco la cripta que tenia mas a la mano, en su cara, casi siempre estoica, podía verse un profundo arrepentimiento

-Hace mucho que no te veía aquí Julián, un año tal vez?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que Julian conocía a la perfección

- Tom, no esperaba verte por aquí- dijo Julián sin voltearse

Cuando la figura entro en su totalidad, cientos de velas iluminaron el lugar llenándolo de una tenue luz, y efectivamente Tom Riddley estaba presente

- me entro la melancolía- dijo con toda tranquilidad voldemort mientras se acercaba mas la chico- veo que tu conciencia un no te deja en paz

- me siento dichoso de no poder olvidar los errores que he cometido, eso me da fuerzas para seguir luchando- le respondió julian mientras seguía observando las tumbas

- bonito discurso – se burlo voldemort sin demostrar sentimiento alguno- lastima que no este aquí nadie para escucharlo, y yo, bueno, creo que ya sabes que yo no tengo conciencia

- no buscaba tu aprobación de todos modos Tom, lo importante es que yo lo sepa

- pero yo se-le susurro voldemort mientras llegaba a su espalda- que no les has dicho a tus "amigos" lo que hiciste mientras estabas conmigo no?, a que le temes?, al rechazo?, al odio de sus ojos?, deberías hacerlo, tanto tu como yo, sabemos todos y cada uno de los asesinatos que cometiste, vienes aquí, a tratar de buscar un perdón?, vienes y haces una cripta para todas aquellas inocentes jóvenes que se cruzaron en tu camino?...a las que mataste a sangre fría?

- yo no vengo a buscar perdón, ni a compadecerme de mi pasado, yo se lo que hice y a pesar de ello, no puedo permitirme arrepentirme o solicitar un perdón que yo se que no merezco

- y les has dicho- continuo Voldemort con voz mas tranquila e indiferente, tocando descuidadamente las fotografías- que nos hemos seguido viendo??, que a pesar de estar en bandos contrarios podemos charlar civilizadamente?

- no creo que tenga importancia, ni tu ni yo obtenemos algún beneficio en estas charlas-julian se encogió de hombros, mientras, hacia aparecer una rosa roja en cada cripta

- tal vez……. Hasta este día…….porque me han llegado rumores julian, rumores que ni yo, el gran lord Voldemort tenia contemplados, conoces la profecía selenita no es así?

El lord sonrió al ver como julian se tensaba de inmediato y comenzó a decir de una manera profunda-

-_"La maldición de la luna caerá en el nuevo descendiente_

_Nacido en la unión de las sombras_

_Aquella que ve el futuro del mundo será maldita por siempre _

_Por caer en el pecado oscuro_

_Y su semilla seguirá su maldición_

_Hasta que entiendan que no solo con magia puedes causar la muerte_

_Su legado puede elegirlo el mismo ,bondad o maldad _

_La guerra con el lord obscura será mortal para muchos_

_Solo uniendo luz y oscuridad podrá tener fin_

_Y se cumpla el rito de Del Sol y la Luna_

_Cuando sea bebido el elixir de de la eternidad _

_Por alguien que no desee la inmortalidad"_

- en nuestro idioma , si, podría traducirse así- Julián trato de que su voz no sonara sorprendida porque Tom conociera esa profecía

- entonces comprenderás que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados no es así?- dijo el lord

- me estas advirtiendo?- se burlo julian- vaya tom, la edad te esta volviendo blando

- como antiguo colega, te digo, no tomes al olvido las profecías selenitas, después de todo, una nos ha puesto en este lugar , recuerdas?, pero como enemigo, te digo, he encontrado el significado de la profecía y he encontrado la solución

Julian sorprendió se dio al vuelta, pero , voldemort había desaparecido

- a que diablos estas jugando ahora tom?

Entonces julian tomo en cuenta lo que realmente quería decir el hombre y salio corriendo del mausoleo rumbo a hogwarts tena que localizar a Catherine cuanto antes

En la habitación de hermione y marco, este se encontraba duchando , mientras que la chica se encontraba viendo al televisión, molesta de que en ese hotel que se suponía de lujo no hubiera una librería

Cuando marco salio del baño, solo iba envuelto en una diminuta toalla que a duras penas se había amarrado a la cintura dejando que los músculos de su torso y sus piernas estuvieran al descubierto

- molesta?

Hermione siempre se sorprendió de que el hombre supiera como se sentía solo con darle una ojeada

- como lo….-empezó a decir ella

- es mi trabajo recuerdas?- le coqueteo el mientras se iba hacia el espejo a revolverse el cabello- siempre se como se siente una mujer, por eso soy tan bueno en lo que hago

- lo olvidaba- le dijo al chica mientras se disponía quitarse los zapatos, ella también necesitaba una ducha

Ella estaba sentada en al cama tratando de desabrocharse los zapatos cuando de pronto sintió las manos de marco aprisionando su cintura, de la impresión al chica se levanto de un salto y se fue hacia la ventana

- que diablos crees que haces?- le espeto enfadada

-no creo que no te des cuenta de mis intenciones- dijo el acercándose a ella con lentitud-

- creo que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto- le replico hermione

- soy un hombre cielo, y creo que necesito algo mas de…...persuasión

Para asombro de hermione, marco, sin pudor alguno, se quito la toalla dejándolo desnudo frente a ella, hermione nunca había conocido a un hombre así y por eso no dijo nada, quedándose con los ojos abiertos , muy sorprendida

- lo vez?, tu también me deseas……… puedo verlo en tus ojos

- pues deberías ir a un oculista, no te deseo- le espeto hermione volteándose hacia la ventana para evitar verlo, la hacia sentirse muy incomoda, tanto que por un momento pudo ver que los arbustos se movían

-pero vamos, esta es una excelente oportunidad, acaso me dirás que no te parezco atractivo

- claro que me pareces atractivo, pero yo tengo una pareja y mi prometido es sumamente celoso

Entonces marco comenzó a reírse de una manera tranquila

- vamos, no tienes que mentirme, tu no puedes tener pareja

Hermione se alejo de al venta y dirigiéndose hacia el, le levanto la mano izquierda, donde marco pudo ver un hermoso anillo

El chico se quedo sorprendido por eso

- como puede ser?, no lo había visto… pero tu eres una espía

- tiene un encantamiento solo pueden verlo quienes yo desee que lo hagan

Hermione el lanzo la toalla al chico quien aun confundido se la anudo de prisa

- pero diablos, eres una espía no puedes tener una pareja…….. mucho menos estar comprometida

- el es espía también- para marco fue bastante obvio el cambio de su voz- haremos la prueba de amor pronto…….

- vaya- el chico estaba totalmente descolocado y se sentó en la cama- y tu…en verdad lo amas?

-si- se lo dijo directo y sin titubear- bastante

- y como es?- le pregunto el chico entonces

- como es?

- si como es estar enamorado…….. como es sentir amor verdadero, porque supongo que lo es no?

Hermione observo al chico, quien tenia una bella cara de confusión, como si no pudiese entenderlo por mas que tratara

- es muy raro, la verdad- le confeso hermione- es como si el me complementara, como si fuera parte de mi, en mi caso el y yo somos muy distintos, pero, no se como explicarlo

-yo nunca he estado enamorado- le respondió orgulloso el chico- nunca

- algún día lo estarás, se de lo que te hablo algún día te enamoras tanto que no podrás dejar de pensar en esa persona

- ah ,si?- le dijo testarudamente el chico- nunca lo estaré, soy un espía

- te lo pondré fácilmente- le dijo hermione - estoy en un cuarto de hotel, lejos de mi prometido, con un chico muy atractivo, todo un amante latino y no tengo deseos de acostarme con el…….

- vaya , ojala nunca me enamore debe de ser muy duro

- pero una vez que lo haces, yo jamás pensaría dejarlo a el- hermione observo su anillo celosamente

Y en ese momento marco supo que no podía hacer nada mas

Entre tanto, en la habitación de cat y Antonio, la pelirroja ya se había dado un largo baño de tina y envuelta en un esponjo albornoz , estaba estudiando un mapa para ver hacia donde podían marcharse al día siguiente, una vez que habían solucionado lo del dinero podían ir a donde quisieran

-creo que lo mas viable es irse por la estatal 23 hasta llegar….-decía mientras se comía un emparedado que había pedido al servicio de cuartos

Entonces distraídamente observo el dije que harry le había regalado y sonrió, que estaría haciendo su león en estos momentos?, ojala haya hablado con la central y le dijeran lo sucedido, el es demasiado impulsivo y seria capaz de irla a buscar, se rió, no el no seria capaz……

- un penique por tus pensamientos- dijo una voz de frente a ella

En que momento Antonio se había acercado tanto? Lo tenia justo frente a ella el también se había colocado un albornoz

-me asustaste- le recrimino la chica- no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a hurtadillas?

- te he estado hablando pero estas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que no me has escuchado, ahora lo interesante es en que pensabas?

- nada que te pueda importar a ti- le dijo cat enfadada mientras levantaba el mapa de ahí y lo guardaba en su bolso, reviso distraídamente el celular para ver si tenían línea pero aun no había nada

Cuando la pelirroja levanto la mirada vio que Antonio la miraba con atención, en sus ojos se interpretaba el claro deseo

- ahora que estamos limpios, te parece si nos dejamos de juegos y hacemos lo hemos querido hacer desde un principio?-sugirió acercándose a ella

- hemos?- le espeto al chica poniéndole una mano en el pecho- creo que el vapor te esta haciendo desvariar cariño, yo no he deseado nada en ningún momento

-Vamos, solo esta noche, no me digas que me temes?- la invito el al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura con delicadeza

- miedo?, para nada, pero realmente creo que estas muy equivocado

- esta noche has bailado muy bien, me gustaría saber si también puedes hacer mas cosas- le dijo el chico sin importarle el ultimo comentario de la chica

- por supuesto que se hacer muchas cosas cariño, esa que tu piensas no tendrás el gusto de conocer pero, que te parece como puedo castrar aun hombre a mano limpia?- añadió cat con una mirada perversa

- vamos, dejémonos del juego del gato y el ratón, ambos somos adultos, sabemos que esto no es mas que sexo, tampoco es como si estuviéramos traicionando a alguien no?

- no es cuestión de traicionar o no, es el simple hecho que nadie me dice que hacer, yo hago las cosas que quiero y en este momento no quiero nada contigo

- debo decir que el truco de la difícil me excita mas , pero, cariño no tenemos tiempo de mantenerlo por mas tiempo cielo

- creo, cielo, que ninguna mujer te ha dicho que no cierto?, pues anota esto en tu agenda, no quiero acostarme contigo

Antonio la observo incrédulo, en verdad el pensaba que estaba jugando pero al mirada de la chica le decía que estaba en un error

- al menos puedo saber porque?

- simple, no me gustas

- como no puedo gustarte?- le espeto el chico incrédulo- solo mírame, soy el sueño de muchas mujeres, cientos me han ofrecido gustosas su cama, vamos , no te arrepentirás , te haré disfrutar mas que cualquier otro

- al parecer tu nivel de ingles no es tan bueno , entonces te lo diré en español- le dijo cat- _no me gustas, nada, cero, ni en un millón de años_……..

- no puede ser cierto………- Antonio la observo atentamente por unos momentos y entonces abrió los ojos incrédulo y muy sorprendido- por dios , estas enamorada

Cat se giro para que no le viera el leve sonrojo de su cara, algo que parecía haberse hecho habitual últimamente

- no seas tonto, no porque no quiera acostarme contigo es porque este enamorada, además, a ti en que te afecta………

-es que no entiendo, eres una espía , deberías extra acostumbrada esto

- tal vez- añadió pensativa cat- es que me canse de eso…….

Cat se dirigió hacia la cama y deshaciéndola se metió en ella dispuesta a dormir

- te iba a dejar usar el segundo colchón, pero lo he pensado mejor y no te lo mereces, y si no tienes mas estupidas propuestas podrías apagar al luz?, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano

- hay mucho espacio ahí…….. vamos _princesa de hielo_- se quejo el chico

- me gusta eso de princesa de hielo-cat se rió de eso- esta bien llévate el colchón pero ni siquiera pienses que dormirás conmigo, o te enseñare el talento que te he dicho antes

Antonio obedeció ala chica no sin sentirse muy frustrado, ojala su hermano tuviera mas suerte que el

En los matorrales, harry y draco estaban mas que dispuestos a matar a esos dos sujetos, pero la llamada a su teléfono los hizo detenerse, cuando contestaron sus rostros se volvieron pálidos , cuando acabaron la llamada se fueron rumbo al hotel dispuestos a registrarse

En al sede de Dark Shadow luna colgaba el teléfono mientras bebía de una copa llena de un extraño jugo azul

- no se si puedan superarlo Al… estos chicos aun no entienden nada- dijo luna soñadora hacia una figura que estaba de espaldas a ella sentada en un sillón, a su lado una mascara dorada

- lo harán mi querida Luna, tengo mucha confianza en ellos- le respondió una voz pensativa desde el sillón

- eso mismo me has dicho cuando te dije que las irían a seguir, se va a armar la de Caín cuando las chicas lo sepan

- el amor es una fuerza muy poderosa, tanto que incluso podrá vencer todos los impedimentos que se impongan

- como sea ,eso me recuerda que me debes unas monedas- entonces luna dejo su semblante soñador para adoptar uno completamente frió y calculador- a todo esto, porque seguimos usando las mascaras?, no crees que a estas alturas de la guerra ,sobre todo tu no la necesitas?

- mi querida luna- le dijo el hombre con suavidad- idee las mascaras porque no quería que me descubrieran, tu mas que nadie sabes el porque no quiero que nadie sepa mi verdadera identidad, además es por seguridad

- de los espías y nosotros los de inteligencia, lo entiendo, pero tu?, nadie sospecharía de ti, después de todo , no me habías dicho que ibas a revelarle tu identidad a esa persona?

- he confiado en ti mas que en cualquiera mi estimada niña, tu conoces mi rostro y sabes quien soy, sin embargo no puedo permitir que en especial esa persona, sepa quien soy

- pero han pasado muchos años todos lo han olvidado ya

- si, pero quizá , solo sea yo, quien no lo ha olvidado del todo –Al tomo la mascara y se la llevo hacia si

-tu y julian deberían ir al psicólogo, eso viejos traumas ……… la verdad se esta volviendo muy melodramático

-tu eres una chica brillante, por lo tanto, no has tenido la necesidad de demostrar tu valía, ya que la sabes y la conoces a la perfección, sin embargo, yo, tuve que hacerme de un nombre por mi mismo no quería que se me ligara a mi familia

-tal vez solo sea mera curiosidad, quiero ver la cara que ponen todos cuando te reconozcan , cuando sepan

- eres muy malvada mi querida Luna, tu no te sorprendiste tanto cuando me descubrí ante ti después de todo, no es así?

- yo ya sospechaba quien eras, y es lógico si lo piensas un poco, tu alias, querías ser descubierto no?

- ta vez, pero a parte de ti nadie me ha dicho nada por eso

- aun no, pero créeme, conozco a Hermione Granger, ella sabrá quien eres dentro de poco, tiene las pistas, pero aun no las encaja

Ambos levantaron sus copas ne un profundo silencio y siguieron charlando de otras cosas

A la mañana siguiente hermione y cat se encontraban sentadas en el auto, e al fin , ahora que pudieron lavar sus ropas se veían mucho mas contentas

- ojala pasemos por una tienda de ropa- dijo cat- mi modista se moriría si supiera que he usado al ropa mas de un día

-vanidosa- la regaño con suavidad hermione- como pasaste la noche

- yo de maravilla, lo que no creo que Antonio te lo certifique

Efectivamente los otros dos espías iban saliendo del hotel después de liquidar la habitación, mientras que Marco se veía tranquilo pero hasta cierto punto abatido,

Antonio se notaba un poco enfadado y malhumorado

Tomaron la carretera en silencio en esa ocasión las chicas iban atrás, para poder seguir al ruta que había trazado cat

Condujeron alrededor de una hora, después de un buen desayuno, y pusieron rumbo al norte ya que cerca de ahí había un traslador para usarlo en casos de emergencia, agradecían poder gastar la gasolina ya que no hubieran llegado de otra manera los días anteriores

- yo creo que están por levantar el protocolo, nunca ha durado tanto

- depende de que tanto se ha filtrado la información, supongo que los camisas blancas harán una simulación, tal vez, en estos momentos los mortifagos los están persiguiendo a ellos- les confeso cat- lo que estaría bien, en la central hay demasiados camisas blancas como para limpiarte las botas

- y a todo esto- pregunto hermione a los chicos- ustedes no han traído ni equipaje ni nada, como es la información, la darán vía pensadero?

- no, si nos secuestraban hubiese sido terrible, a nosotros nos gusta transportar la mercancía de otra manera

- y de que manera es ….

Catherine interrumpió lo que iba a decir pues en ese momento una bala paso rozando su cara

- mierda, os han seguido- dijo Antonio mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor

Hermione, marco y cat se voltearon en el asiento sacando las armas, pudieron ver una camioneta Explorer negra avanzando a ellos a gran velocidad, unos espías vestidos de rojo salieron de las ventanillas apuntándoles

- eternity-mascullo cat mientras observaba atenta- solo ellos tendrían el gusto de estropear tan bonito auto

- a las llantas- dijo hermione y entendieron lo que se proponía, Antonio espero para estabilizar esta cosa, será algo movido

- ustedes maten a esos bastardos y traten de que no me den aun bala por detrás y estamos en el mismo canal

Y esa fue toda la espera que tuvieron, Antonio subió el capo del coche al tipo que los otros 3 comenzaban a disparar, los de eternity no se hicieron esperar y pronto la carretera fue el territorio de la batalla

Antonio tomo la siguiente salida, no quería que personas inocentes estuvieran en medio, así que tomo la anexa la cual era un camino de tercería

Una bala impacto a un lado del auto y hermione bufo indignada

- afortunadamente este es un auto de la organización, si no exigiría repuestas- con un disparo le reventó por fin una de las llantas enemigas sacando al auto de control, sin embargo los de eternity pudieron superar eso y a pesar del pinchazo, seguían tras de ellos, cuando una de las balas se impacto en una de las llantas traseras del auto de DS

- mierda, Antonio se supone que debedse esquivar eso-le recrimino Marco a su hermano

- tu preocúpate de eliminarlos y yo me encargo de eso

Pronto llegaron al final de la vía, al parecer la carretera que había tomado Antonio daba con un parador turístico, por fortuna no había nadie, pero los espías se vieron obligados a salir del auto ya que las balas habían dañado el aparato para que el auto pudiera volar

- cuantas balas les quedan?- les pregunto cat a los demás mientras se protegían detrás del auto- a mi 10

-10

-9

-15

-logre darle a dos- confeso hermione- son al menos otros 5

Los espías de eternity se bajaron de la camioneta también y comenzaron a disparar con puntería y prontitud, al parecer ellos no sufrían de bajas municiones

- si seguimos a este ritmo- les confeso marco a los demás- nos van a matar, debemos hacer magia , es la única solución

- y al acto se aparecerán aurores, se supone que esto es en secreto – le contesto hermione- no podemos permitir eso

-mas les vale que la información sea buena

En ese momento, otro auto llego a la altura de los otros dos

- mas?- se quejo Antonio- estaremos acabados dentro de pronto

Pero para su sorpresa, aun mas de los chicos, del auto bajaron dos espías de DS vestidos con trajes de látex y mascaras plateadas, tanto hermione como cat los reconocieron al instante, esos dos espías, comenzaron a disparar y por la diferencia de exponentes, los de eternity fueron liquidados rápidamente

Hermione se recostó un momento en el auto mientras hacia que su corazón se tranquilizara, pero cat, ella era muy diferente

-Que hacen aquí?- espeto enfadada a las dos figuras

-Ustedes son espías y nosotros también- le respondió el que tenia cabellos negros- hemos venido a ayudarlas, supimos que estaban en problemas

- han llegado demasiado rápido no? Black Hunter

- deberías estar agradecida- le dijo enfadado harry a cat aun no se le olvidaba la escena vista el día anterior- a estas alturas los hubieran vencido

- sabes perfectamente que me puedo cuidar sola

Antonio veía el intercambio de palabras asombrado, la chica, a pesar de estar enfadada tenia un deje de , preocupación?, por ese chico?, quien diablos es el?

-slayer- al fin hermione salido de detrás del auto y corrió a los brazos de draco quien contento la beso suavemente en los labios

- estas bien?- le pregunto el con preocupación, revisándola con atención

- si y tu?- le contesto hermione a su vez revisándolo también- por un momento casi me muero al verte salir de ese auto

- perfecto, ahora mas que estoy contigo

Marco observo eso con una pequeña sonrisa de curiosidad, ese era el prometido de Mione

- porque no fueron a la central?-la otra pareja discutía aun

- porque estamos dentro del protocolo de protección, no tenemos línea en el teléfono y las tarjetas de crédito fueron suspendidas

-por eso actuaron anoche?- pregunto curioso el chico

- como supiste que lo hicimos?- inquirió desconfiada la chica y harry supo que estaba atrapado

Entonces para su salvación julian se apareció en ese justo momento

- me ha costado encontrarlos- les dijo el recién llegado vestid como espía- debemos irnos otros se han dado cuenta del ataque

Todos se acercaron al chico y lo tocaron de tal forma que fueron trasladados hasta la cede central en Londres

De inmediato los cuatro que no tenían mascaras, se las pusieron las chicas de color plata los latinos de color negro

- entonces es verdad que osn nivel 0- le dijo Marco a cat

- no íbamos a mentir con eso

- vamos de inmediato a ver a Al- dijo hermione comenzando a caminar hacia el despacho

- esto aun no acabado Hunter- sentencio cat siguiendo a su amiga

Llegaron al despacho del jefe donde, sentada tranquilamente en la mesa estaba luna al parecer leyendo una revista

- hola veo que han llegado, el protocolo se ha levando en este momento, pueden usar su dinero y los teléfonos nuevamente- les informo con voz tranquila

- quien filtro al información-pregunto cat interesada

- aun no lo sabemos, pero ya que están aquí debemos obtener la información cuanto antes, para que puedan marcharse Stallion y Mariachi

Los aludidos dieron una pequeña reverencia gamma y entonces se procedieron a quitar las camisas

- ustedes buscan cualquier momento para eso no es así?- inquirió ceñudo draco, una podía ver como el chico se había desnudado ante hermione

Luna fue hacia donde estaban los demás pues ambos chicos se habían puesto de espaldas, entonces, poco a poco unas líneas obscuras fueron apareciendo en la espalda de ambos, formando figuras y dibujos extraños, no tardaron mucho en un momento mas ambos presentaban un enorme tatuaje en al espalda

-esto es lo que deben de saber, este es el mapa para entrar al triangulo y para localizar la escurridiza isla tortuga- explico marco

- solo pueden acceder a ella quienes la visitado alguna vez

-vaya que ingenioso-dijo hermione con una sonrisa - tatuarse el mapa en la espalda, y solo estando los dos juntos de la forma correcta se podría leer, no cabe duda que son muy inteligentes

- estos grabados- cat se acerco hasta ellos colocando su mano en la espalda de Antonio y recorriendo el mapa con los dedos suavemente-esta escrito en el antiguo lenguaje pirata cierto?

- así es sabes descifrarlo?- añadió sonriente marco, sabia que cat hacia eso para poner celoso a su pareja y el no iba a impedirlo, la chica tenía unas manos deliciosas

- un poco, no estoy muy estudiada sobre eso, seria cosa de consultar unos libros-le contesto Catherine pensativa, tu tienes algunos de ellos en tu despacho no es así Night?

- si así es, será mejor copiar el mapa para descifrarlo mas tarde, aun tenemos tiempo

Antonio y marco se separaron un poco y se tomaron las manos, concentrándose poco a poco sus espaldas comenzaron a brillar haciendo que Catherine se retirada, cuando el brillo desapareció las espaldas de los chicos estaban desnudas y en el suelo dos pedazos del mapa

- al fin, nos pudimos quitar eso de la espalda , me hacia ver mal

- perfecto- dijo luna recogiendo ambos mapas- su misión ah sido un éxito, pueden regresar a su sede, su paga les será entregada de la forma habitual

- muy bien- dijo Antonio- muero por regresar a mi tierra aunque no estuvimos tanto tiempo afuera

- las mujeres inglesas son muy extrañas- marco observaba a hermione atentamente

- fue un placer conocerlos- dijo hermione-espero que sigamos en contacto, estoy muy interesada en su sistema de codificación

- te mandare los archivos- marco la abrazo fuertemente- adiós, espero que superes la prueba, aun no creo en el amor, pero quisiera caer en el, _me gustaría que fuera una chica como tu_- esto ultimo se lo susurro al oído en español

Hermione se sonrojo antes de regresar junto a draco

-_adiós princesa de hielo_- Antonio extendió su mano hacia Catherine y esta se la estrecho, el chico la jalo hacia si y quitándole los cabellos del oído le dijo también en español- _no puedes ocultar eso, estas enamorada de ese chico, y lo respeto, aunque sabes en lo que te has metido no_?

- siempre- le respondió cat y soltó el agarre fiero del chico

- sabes?- le dijo Antonio a su hermano- tal vez debamos quedarnos un poco mas, realmente me intrigan las inglesas

- buena suerte en tortuga- les confió marco- los piratas son muy desconfiados, en especial el capitán del Perla

-Un pirata?

Su hermano lo silencio con la mirada

- bueno, ya lo conocerán,- marco ofreció la mano a los chicos quienes la tomaron desconfiados, era demasiado obvio los motivos del chico así que se sentían enojados

- nos veremos alguna vez- se despidió Antonio y ambos hermanos salieron de ahí

Casi al instante los demás se quitaron las mascaras

- la misión fue un éxito, felicidades a ustedes dos quienes han sabido superar las dificultades- las felicito gamma- como era un castigo no recibirán paga, pero estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes

- ahora entiendo el castigo- dijo Catherine- era convivir dos días con unos casanovas

- voy a matar a ese sujeto- exploto harry- vuelvo en un rato

- yo te acompaño- lo secundo draco

- ahora no eso nada, ustedes dos nos dirán el porque estaban siguiéndonos

- yo les dije que lo hicieran- luna salio al rescate de los chicos- en cuanto supimos del protocolo, ellos las siguieron para protegerlas, no serian capaces de desconfiar de ustedes

- eso, fue una orden- le dijo harry agradeciendo a luna con al mirada- como puedes pensar así de nosotros?

- si les tenemos confianza a ustedes- les dijo draco dolido- pero porque ayer se acostaron en dos cuartos distintos

- cubrimos apariencias- le respondió hermione- pero no te pongas celoso dragón, marco durmió en el sofá

- y Antonio, aunque no tendrías porque preocuparte, durmió en el otro colchón de la cama

-en verdad el castigo fue para nosotros también- draco tuvo que confesar- estábamos muertos de celos por esos dos

- y tenían porque- añadió luna con una mirada depredadora- estaban como hechos a mano, tenían unos brazos que……….

- lo entendemos luna- sonrió hermione- pero no es el físico lo que importa, son muy atractivos si, pero tenían personalidades que no iban con nosotros

- y vaya que si, son gigoló de profesión- dijo cat con tono confidencial- además piensan solo en sexo y esas cosas

- y nosotras ya tenemos parejas, como si eso se nos olvidara

- vamonos ya , no sabemos que ha pasado en la escuela-

- aun no, chicos, hay algo que debo contarles, dumbledore lo sabe , el vendrá junto a los demás dentro de unos momentos

- es tan serio que no podemos ir a hogwarts?-pregunto draco a Julián y este solo asintió con la cabeza

Todos esperaron la llegada de los demás, los cuales llegaron poco a poco, Dumbledore llevaba una mascada cubriéndole los ojos, pues el era el único que no era espía en DS , aunque no lo sabia, ya que severus, sirius y remus llevaban su mascara de bronce

Cuando se quito la cascada de los ojos sonrió a los chicos presentes

- hola, es un placer estar en este lugar por primera vez-dijo en un tono demasiado alegre- y se puede saber porque hemos sido llamados?

El sonido del teléfono se hizo presente, luna se apuro en contestar y la voz de Al floto por la habitación

-Buenas noches mis queridos espías e invitados especiales- dijo Al tranquilamente- antes de comenzar con las cosas serias, quiero felicitar a Rose y Moon por el magnifico desempeño de su misión- severus volteo a ver interrogativamente a cat y esta solo se hizo la occisa-ahora bien, mi estimado Night que ha pasado

Julian quien se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo con absoluta concentración se sorprendió un poco de que fuera directo al grano, que debía decir?, que tanto decir?

- bueno como ya sabrán, cuando fui aliado de Voldemort hice cosas terribles, muchas de las cuales no quiero ni recordar, pero tal vez lo que mas me ha marcado era que en ese momento yo, ebrio de poder y rendido ante la lujuria, mate a muchas jóvenes vírgenes, jóvenes que Tom me daba, uno de los actos que hice después de eso, fue localizar los cuerpos de las chicas, algunas ya que otras habían desaparecido por completo, los busque y los enterré yo mismo, se, de antemano, que eso no me brindara el perdón que jamás anhele, pero fue una forma de calmar mi conciencia, a través de estos años e ido a ese cementerio, no para castigarme, sino para darme fuerzas y valor suficiente para aguantar esta guerra, pero casi nunca estuve solo, casi siempre había alguien más ahí……- todos se quedaron expectantes y mas que uno sospecho de quien se trataba el misterioso acompañante- Tom Riddley asistía también, nunca supe como el se entero de la existencia de ese lugar, pero una ocasión el llego ahí

- voldemort te acompañaba?- dijo incrédula cat

-a si es, la mayoría de las veces se quedaba de pie, en silencio, otras veces trataba de convencerme de seguir a su lado en al lucha, otras tantas hablábamos de lo que habíamos hecho juntos

- y no trato de matarte?-Pregunto ron

- no, ni yo a el, es un arreglo sin necesidad de palabras, yo no puedo matarlo a causa de la profecía, el no puede matarme, bueno, la verdad no se porque no lo ha hecho, tal vez no crea que pueda hacerlo, no se, pienso que en realidad, sabe el tormento interno que tengo y le gusta verme derrotado………pero esta noche, me ha dicho algo que me ha impactado, hablo de la profecía selenita, de que la conocía y la había entendido

Después de eso, julian volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, los demás, empezaron a hacer sus conjeturas

- era cuestión de tiempo para que supiera que hay una nueva sacerdotisa- les dijo draco- alguien debió decirle

- no es solo eso- le dijo severus con voz dura- el sabe que es Catherine

- así es, el lo sabe, además de que note que estaba mas contento que de costumbre, sabe que estamos a punto de batallar por el elixir de la vida eterna……por eso mismo quise llamarlos hoy y contarles lo sucedido, debemos proteger a Catherine…. Tanto como debemos proteger a harry

- a que diablos estas jugando- explotó cat-creo que estos años te he demostrado que puedo defenderme, a todo esto, la profecía de la sacerdotisa se ha cumplido en su mayoría no?, yo estoy maldita, mis descendientes a su vez, el elixir no será preparado, solo debemos conseguir el grial

- no lo entiendes pequeña- dijo dumbledore- el elixir debe de ser preparado….. y alguien lo tomara

-como?, si se supone que esto debemos evitarlo, se supone que no se prepararía, por eso conseguimos dos de los ingredientes mas importantes………

- Moon, espera un momento y tranquilízate, no debes dejar que tus emociones te cieguen- fue la voz de Al la que se escucho en el lugar- piénsalo bien, en primer lugar, sabe que las profecías no deben de ser cambiadas cierto?, en la profecía claramente dice_ cuando sea bebido el elixir de de la eternidad_

_por alguien que no desee la inmortalidad_……… quiere decir que alguien, de algún modo , lo preparara………

- bueno, entonces, quien lo tomara?, Voldemort?, el lo tomara con la clara intención de mortalidad- les explico harry- y el es la única persona que creo que deberá tomarlo

Todas las miradas se encontraron con al de harry de inmediato y el chico no entendió el porque

- eres tu- le explico hermione al ver la muda pregunta del chico tu debes de tomar el elixir

- pero yo porque?, yo no quiero inmortalidad ni nada de eso, no me interesa, estoy con cat cuando dice que no debemos ni siquiera prepararlo, cuando encontremos el cáliz lo destruimos y ya

- creo que para aclarar eso debes de empezar la proyección mi querida gamma- volvió a mencionar Al y gamma de inmediato movió sus manos haciendo que varios sobres marrones llegaran a mano de todos los presentes

- eso que tienen ahí, es la forma de hacer el elixir, quiero que la lean

Todos se pusieron a ello y las caras sorprendidas de los presentes hicieron que luna casi riera pero que sabia que todos se lo tomarían a mal

- como pudieron leer- dijo después de uno momentos mas- aparte de la ambrosía y del cáliz se necesitan otras "cosas" imprescindibles , de las mas importantes, dos hablantes de parcel y al sangre de la sacerdotisa

-esta claro que para voldemort los dos hablantes de parcel son el y harry no?- concluyo hermione

- y si sabe que la sacerdotisa es cat….. a menos que tu hayas hablado parcel enfrente de el no?

- no, no para nada- dijo rápidamente cat pero por un breve momento recordó como en el bar había hablado parcel para que nagini la obedeciera- además cuando estuve con voldemort el no me dijo nada de sus sospechas

- pero de algún modo lo descubrió, de por si, una pelirroja como tu no pasa inadvertida- le explico julian- por eso mismo, aunque tengamos tanto el cáliz como la ambrosia en nuestras manos, el buscara a harry y a ti para terminar el hechizo

- y eso si nos hacemos del cáliz- les explico luna con una voz suave- para llegar a el, necesitaremos mas que hechizos y armas

- no puede ser tan difícil no?- les dijo ron- todos hemos aprendido algo mas de magia y sobre las armas, bueno, no es que quiera presumir pero somos muy buenos

- el triangulo d e las Bermudas es una lugar muy distinto a este- les dijo entonces Sirius- yo estuve ahí en una misión, y solo estuve dos días, pero créanme que no tengo deseos de volver

- y podrías explicarle a estos insensatos el porque?- le bramo severus

- en primer lugar: no hay magia en ese lugar, se necesita demasiada para mantener el escudo del triangulo, así que en cuanto entras tu magia desaparece

- al igual que los radares y demás sistemas de localización muggle cuando pasan por ahí- sonrió entusiasmada hermione

- tenemos las armas- draco se encogió de hombros

- dos: debido al hechizo en el lugar, la tecnología que no exista en al época que esta, no servirá, esto es celulares, cámaras, chips, y sobre todo armas modernas

- y como diablos se defienden?- se desespero ron

- con espadas o con pistolas antiguas, alla es el siglo XVII, las armas que haya en ese siglo si pueden usarse……. Y tres, la gente, en especial la de Tortuga, son como decirlos, difíciles, no confían en nadie, te darán una estocada solo si no les gustas

- eso me suena a que todos deberían ir a slytherin- dijo ron en tono de broma haciendo que algunos sonrieran

- deben de saberlo chicos, ustedes son jóvenes, en esa época, las personas no confiaban las unas en las otras, usaban otras ropas, las mujeres no usaban pantalones

- regresa la cinta remus, repíteme eso ultimo- le pidió cat

- bueno eso, que si van ustedes dos deberán ponerse vestidos de esa época ya saben, corsés, amplias y largas faldas……..

- debes de estar bromeando, voy a buscar algo que podría destruir al mundo vestida como una muñeca?- le espeto cat al pobre castaño que no sabía donde meterse ante la mirada tan Snape de la chica

- debemos adecuarnos a lo que hay- les dijo Julián- y las privaciones serán muchas, como ventaja. tenemos que si van mortifagos, ellos también tendrán las mismas dificultades que nosotros

- huy que gran consuelo-se quejo cat nada contenta de usar semejantes vestidos

-por eso mismo quiero que a partir de hoy y hasta que vayan a ese lugar estudien esto- severus hizo aparecer con ayuda de su varita un pequeño paquete de libros en las manos de todos a excepción de Julián, algunos de los títulos eran , Los Mas Grandes Piratas del Mundo, Piratería en el Caribe, Comportamiento del Mundo en el Siglo XVIII, Los Misterios del Triangulo de las Bermudas, Ahora que eres un Squib, este ultimo fue el que causo mas polémica

- como que un squib , señor, creo que esto esta mal- susurro draco alejando el libro lo mas posible

- por supuesto que esta bien- le espeto severus- no tendrán magia, ninguna a pesar de las anteriores ocasiones, donde no pueden utilizarla pero aun la tienen dentro del cuerpo, corre por sus venas, ahora serán muggles en su totalidad hasta que salgan del escudo protector de el triangulo, para que no anden desmayados o somnolientos lo mejor será que lean eso

- esto al parecer será mas complicado que lo de la ambrosia- añadió pensativamente hermione

- bueno entonces creo que será todo por esta noche, ustedes deben de descansar ya que mañana tienen clases, y ustedes vienen de un viaje, deben de protegerse unos a otros- Catherine dio un bufido- así que, mis queridos espías, su próxima misión, si deciden aceptarla, es, localizar el santo grial, escondido en el Triangulo de las Bermudas

- acepto

-y yo

-si

-de acuerdo

- estoy dentro

- no me lo perdería por nada del mundo

- entonces la sesión esta levantada , gracias a todos por asistir, nos escucharemos en otra ocasión

- un momento, Al?- pregunto Albus Dumbledore- podría charlar un poco contigo asolas?, estoy seguro que la señorita lovegood podría llevarme luego a la escuela

- de acuerdo- y por primera vez los espías notaron algo de inseguridad en su guardián y líder- Gamma, por favor…….

Todos comenzaron a marcharse, y tras llegara hogwarts todos se fueron por caminos distintos para que no los vieran juntos

Los día pasaron con asombrosa rapidez, para todos estaba claro que ahora que voldemort sabia lo de la sacerdotisa, estaba ideando un pan para atraerla, por lo cual cuando una lechuza iba con Catherine harry o alguno de ellos se enteraba de lo que decía, la mayoría eran notas, o cartas de amor, pero aun así no evitaban recelar

Todos tuvieron que estudiar mas de lo que era posible, ya que entre la escuela y los libros que les había dado Severus estaban mas que cubiertos, algunas veces se quedaban adormir en al torre de los premios anuales, ya que entre tareas y estudios se les iba la noche

Draco y hermione le dieron a cat y a harry la habitación desocupada, mientras que ron y luna habían habilitado una pequeña habitación, ya que Ron no estaba mucho tiempo ahí de todos modos, ya que luna tenia que trabajar mas para poner el viaje a punto

-Nos iremos en un barco?- fue la pregunta de hermione cuando luna les enseño los pasos , además de un libro que enseñaba a dirigirlo

- así es, no pueden ir en una lancha o un yate ya que los controles se atascarían apenas pasaran al barrera, será un barco, un excelente barco

- esto se esta saliendo de control- dijo harry- siento que todo lo que nos enseñaron no nos servirá de nada

- deben de estar tranquilos ante todo, ya casi ha decodificado todo el mapa pronto se los daré- y luna añadió como si nada- cat y hermione Al las espera en su despacho- y les hizo un guiño de complicidad

Hermione y cat se marcharon de ahí sin entender el tonito de luna, ya que había parecido que las estaba cubriendo de algo, pero como era Al las chicas no dudaron en ir

-que tan grande es su amor?- canturreo luna mientras se encaminaba a la salida- que tan grande es sus confianza

- que canción es esa- le pregunto draco a ron cuando salio la chica, este solo se encogió de hombros

- nunca la había oído en mi vida

Un poco mas tarde en Dark Shadow, Hermione y Catherine escuchaban incrédulas las palabras de Severus

Se encontraban en una sala oval de color negro, delante de ellas había al menos una veintena de personas todas con mascaras de bronce, sentadas en orden como si estuvieran en un juicio, el que presidía era severus como Catherine supo cuando escucho en su voz

- entonces su respuesta es si?- apremio el hombre no el gustaba esa posición pero tenían que guardar las apariencias como siempre

- si ,estoy segura-respondió hermione

Catherine miro al hombre y asintió

-de acuerdo, entonces hagamos la prueba esta misma noche, ya saben lo que hay que hacer

Las chicas se marcharon de ahí después de oír el plan y con el corazón bombeando en su pecho

En un hotel de Londres

- tenia que ser este hotel?- se quejo cat mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa

- nunca cuestiones lo que te ha dicho tu padre- le dijo una voz saliendo del baño

Vestido con un pantalón de pijama rojo vino, Sirius Black sonreía un poco tenso a Catherine

- y se supone que tenias que ser tu?- le espeto la chica- creo que deberíamos esperar por la prueba no?

- tranquila y relájate esto será muy rápido, solo confía en mi- dijo sirius acercándose a ella con una mirada sensual, tan solo déjate llevar……

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los espías en Londres hermione se encontraba dentro de una cama , desnuda, con julian

-seguro que esto esta bien?- preguntaba una nerviosa hermione pensando en las futuras consecuencias

-seguro?, querida, si no temiera en mi vida en este momento seria un insensato, solo espero que se pueda controlar a tiempo

- eso me temo- dijo hermione- si no superan la prueba, ellos ….

- tranquila gatita- dijo julian abrazándola fuertemente- el lo hará debes confiar en el y su amor

- si eso haré…….

En tanto, draco y harry recibían una misteriosa nota en hogwarts que los obligo a ir hacia el cuartel de DS, donde entraron en le despacho de Luna la cual se notaba visiblemente nerviosa

- chicos que bueno que han venido, nadie sabe cierto?- dijo al rubia con cara preocupada

- así es Gamma pero que es lo que sucede, y las chicas?, porque no han regresado?

Gamma lucia muy nerviosa, por primera vez, pudieron observar que al chica no sabia como iniciar esa conversación, ellos comenzaron a preocuparse por sus parejas

- que sucede gamma , estas poniéndome mal

- chicos es que no se como decirles esto- les confeso la rubia

- solo dilo ya, me pones de nervios- le espeto draco comenzando a ponerse nervioso el también

- lo que pasa, es que tanto hermione y Catherine no están en ninguna misión- les confeso al fin gamma- ellas, bueno se vieron con alguien mas, yo me entere porque las vi saliendo con esas personas de aquí, pero bueno- les extendió un papelillo a cada uno con una dirección- ellas , están aquí……..

Harry leyó la dirección que le había tocado y frunció el entrecejo, donde demonios quedaba eso, la de draco era la misma de la casa de la triada,

- vayan y lo entenderán todo- con una voz lastimera luna se dio media vuelta

Ambos chicos salieron de ahí como un rayo preocupados por lo que pudieran estar haciendo la s chicas

Con gamma, unos aplausos sonaron, el instante la sala se convirtió en al misma donde habían estado antes las chicas

-podrías dedicarte a ser una actriz profesional- se rió una mujer madura, la chica la cual miraba atenta a al

- se lo han tragado todo- dijo otro- solo nos queda esperar

- vamos a ver si el amor que tiene es fuerte- dijo Al pensativo, demasiado pensativo

Draco y harry se separaron nada mas saliendo del edificio y cada uno tomo su automóvil, el primero en llegar a su destino fue harry quien para su sorpresa estaba en un hotel, preguntando a recepción vio que el nombre de Catherine dumont estaba en el cuarto 413 , a donde subió de prisa, abrió la puerta con un sencillo alohomora y se quedo en el umbral, la luz del pasillo ilumino a las dos figuras en la cama

Se quedo de piedra ante lo que vio, delante de el, en al cama, sentados estaban sirius y Catherine sumidos en un profundo beso, las manos de el, estaban en la cintura de la chica mientras que ella lo tomaba con fuerza de la espalda, las ropas estaban desabrochadas los cierres bajados, ellos no siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la interrupción, pero la fuerza mágica que harry desprendió en ese momento, fue de tal fuerza que hizo que ambos se separaran,

Harry pudo notar el temor y el miedo en los ojos de Catherine y la sorpresa en los de sirius, ella había comenzado a levantarse, pero el no oía nada, la maldita imagen de ellos dos en tan intimo abrazo era suficiente, se dio media vuelta y a penas dándose cuenta se desapareció del lugar

Catherine bajo la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía una bata que estaba en el suelo, tapándose como hacia minutos lo estaba haciendo, apretó los puños con furia

- se acabo, todo esto, se acabo- dijo la chica controlándose para no llorar, jamás, dejaría que alguien se diera cuenta del fracaso de su prueba

- tranquila, esto no ha terminado, tiene hasta el amanecer, no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo Sirius acercándose a ella con cuidado

Pero al chica se alejo de el con un brusco movimiento

- tu no lo entiendes, no me preocupo por mi, si no por el, porque de entre todas las personas tenias que ser tu?, porque no solo me alejare yo de el, también lo harás tu, la única familia que tiene- la chica se comenzó a vestir con rapidez- esto es una estupidez, por eso es que un espía no tiene sentimientos , por eso es que no nos dejan tenerlos, esto es peor que una muerte en vida, sin el, sin el yo ya no se si seguiré en la fuerza- con esto ultimo se marcho de la habitación

- lo oyeron?- dijo sirius a la nada- eso es amor

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo draco llegaba extrañado al departamento de los espías, las luces del recibidor estaban a oscuras así que el chico, varita en mano se acerco a revisar cada una de las habitaciones, al final, la de hermione, oyó unos sonidos provenientes de la habitación y con cuidado giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, se mantuvo ahí, no dando crédito a sus ojos de lo que veía, hermione estaba en la cama, desnuda, y Julián, estaba besándola en el cuello como dos amantes reencontrados

Draco de al impresión, dejo caer la varita haciendo que el sonido separase ala pareja, hermione lo observo, sus ojos se abrieron, indicando sorpresa, mientras que Julián le dedicaba una tranquila y serena mirada, draco se dio media vuelta, furico y salio de ahí dando un portazo

- draco- no pudo evitar gritar hermione levantando separa tratar de explicarle, le importaba un comino la prueba, solo quería que draco la escuchara

- debes dejarlo- le dijo julian deteniéndola - no puedes hablar con el , esta fuera de sus cabales, no hemos hecho nada, recuerda que lo hemos visto entrar al edificio y nos hemos puesto en posición, no has hecho nada malo- le repitió ya que la chica estaba como en trance no lo veía a el, no veía nadie, solo estaba con la mirada fija en la varita que draco había olvidado al marcharse

Julian solo dirigió su mirada hacia un punto en la habitación, sus ojos estaban de color blanquecino, diciéndoles a los que los estaban viendo lo furioso que estaba, por ese juego absurdo

Esa era la prueba de amor, ver la confianza que tenían las parejas entre si, la suficiente como para aceptar que ambos son espías y que habrá ocasiones, en las cuales verán cosas que no entenderán, pero en las cuales solo tendrían que confiar en su pareja, la confianza era una de las virtudes que todo buen espía tenia, una virtud tanto como para salir vivo de una misión, como para tener una relación, todo se reducía eso, a la confianza

Harry después de haber caminado por mucho tiempo, se encontró entrando al apartamento que originalmente había comprado junto con draco y ron, en el mismo edificio donde estaba la triada, y se encontró al rubio sentado en el bar de caoba que habían comprado, sirviéndose una enorme copa de whiskey

Harry se sentó en el banco de al lado sin decir mas y sacando una copa se sirvió de la misma botella, se tomo el primer vaso, apurándolo todo, y se sirvió el segundo

- veo que a ti también te tenían una sorpresa no es así?- draco se volteo hacia harry al decir eso, harry vio el sufrimiento en los ojos del rubio y supo en ese momento que si se veía en un espejo el también se vería de al mima manera

- así es- dijo demasiado tranquilo harry, draco pudo ver que el chico sujetaba la copa con excesiva fuerza-y tu?, porque estas tomando tanto?, que te ha pasado a ti? No te ves muy bien…

-No, lo entiendes, ella estaba acostada con Julian los vi en su cama- le replico el rubio con mucha rabia mientras se servia otro vaso ahora de un liquido mas fuerte, tequila

Harry dio un sonidito parecido a la risa y depuse de tomar dejo el vaso y vio tranquilamente a draco

-Yo la vi con Sirius, se estaban besando- dijo como si no le hubiera impresionado tanto

-ellos están en el departamento de abajo- dijo draco con una amague de risa- sabes?, deje mi varita en el suelo, la sola imagen……….

- hizo que te quedaras mudo cierto?- harry le sonrió- ser espía es mucho mas complicado de lo que pensé…………

-si eso parece- le dijo draco tranquilamente mientras seguía bebiendo- creo que debo ir por mi varita no crees?, debo necesitarla en algún momento

- si eso parece- le dijo harry- cuando luna nos hablo, pensé que, bueno, un ataque, algo nada como esto

- si, luna merece una buena reprimenda por un momento a mi también me preocupo- le dijo draco levantándose- cierra cuando salgas, no creo regresar, me iré directo a hogwarts después de eso

- si , creo que yo también debo marcharme- le dijo harry observando el reloj- es tarde ya y mañana tenemos pociones a primera hora….

Así, tranquilos , como si nada mas hubiera pasado, ambos chicos salieron del lugar, harry se desapareció al momento y draco tranquilamente bajo hasta el otro apartamento

Draco volvió al departamento y entro tranquilamente a la habitación

Hermione se encontraba en la cama aun enrollada con al sabana, estaba llorando enterrando su cabeza en las rodillas, no se había dado cuenta de que draco había llegado hasta que sintió sus manos abrazándola

- draco?- dijo con dificultad la chica- que….que haces aquí?

- bueno- sonrió el chico- se me había olvidado la varita- dijo enseñándosela- porque estas aquí aun?

- yo, lo siento draco yo solo……..

-shhh, tranquila- dijo draco mientras el acariciaba la espalda- no tienes porque pedirme perdón……

- pero Julián y yo...

- era una misión cierto?- le pregunto serenamente el chico

- pero, aun así yo- le corto hermione

- nada, mira preciosa, yo lo entiendo, realmente es algo bizarro me quede en seco cuando los vi, mas que nada , porque recordé que ustedes tiene su pasado y eso, pero lo pensé bien y supe que no podrías engañarme, hemos estado juntos ya algún tiempo y creo que te conozco, además julian es mi amigo y aunque no lo hubiera sido, el es tu pareja, se que tu serias incapaz de hacer algo así, eres una gryffindor y son leales a su pareja o me equivoco?

- no, no paso nada en serio, draco como fue que no te pusiste como loco?

- a decir verdad, me ayudo mucho la misión con esos espías, estaba muerto de celos, ellos eran muy atractivos y se veía que se llevaban bien, pero tu misma lo dijiste, yo soy tu pareja, la verdad hermione, no te digo que siempre responderé así, no me gusta como te ven muchos en la escuela y me muero de celos cuando te llegan esas cartas anónimas, pero, debo aprender a controlarme , después de todo te amo, y tu me amas cierto?

- cierto, siempre te amare draco- sonrió hermione- entonces todo esta bien?

- si, perfecto, ahora debemos irnos a hogwarts , supongo que la misión se ha acabado cierto?

Pero antes de que ambos hubieran dicho algo mas, ambos desaparecieron y llegaron ala habitación llena de espías de bronce, los cuales aplaudían contentos

- felicitaciones black rose y black slayer- dijo al- han superado la prueba de amor, ahora pueden ser libres de continuar su relación…

- eso era la prueba de amor?- le pregunto draco a hermione y esta asintió- vaya ustedes no hacen nada tranquilo cierto?

- veo que cofias absolutamente en tu pareja y por eso mismo hemos de darles nuestra aprobación- dijo una mujer la fondo de la sala

Draco y hermione sonrientes se besaron en medio de la multitud acarreándose mas aplausos

En tanto que harry ya había llegado a hogwarts y subía hacia la torre de astronomía, donde encontró a Catherine , de pie ante la torre viendo hacia las estrellas, era casi igual a como la encontró cuando se besaron por primera vez

- pensé que estarías aquí- el dijo el chico

Catherine se volteo sorprendida ante la aparición de harry, ella se había ido a ir a pensar que hacer con su vida y el llego, tan tranquilo

- que pasa?- le pregunto el chico acercándose a ella al verla tan desconcertada- estas bien?

- tu estas bien?- le respondió Catherine extrañada y sorprendida, no le diría nada?- porque estas aquí y tan tranquilo?

- bueno estudio aquí, y venia ver a mi novia , supuse que estarías aquí

- aun sigo siendo tu novia?

- por supuesto, porque deberías de dejar de serlo?

- sirius y yo……….

- no paso nada cierto?- la corto harry poniendo un dedo en sus labios

Catherine negó con la cabeza y harry sonrió

- lo suponía, tan solo fue una de las extrañas misiones de la organización- harry lo dijo como si fuera algo natural

- pero porque lo tomas así?, no te importa acaso?

- por supuesto que me importa, me quede en blanco , mas que nada al ver a sirius así, pero supuse que seria algo relacionado con la organización, tranquila

- tranquila?- exploto Catherine- me fui a un hotel con tu padrino y me pides tranquilidad, que te sucede?

Pero harry no dejo que la cuica dijera mas, la abrazo y la beso con posecividad, marcándola con desesperación saciándose de su beso

- tu eres mía, lo entiendes?, me perteneces, toda tu, tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu alma, es mió lo sabes cierto?- Catherine asintió con los labios hinchados por los besos- así como yo te pertenezco, eres mía Catherine Snape, lo se y mas que nada tu lo sabes, tal vez vi algo que para muchos hubiera sido algo impactante, pero yo se, que tu no me traicionarías de esa manera y menos con mi padrino cierto?

- para nada- Catherine estaba mas que sorprendida, donde esta el explosivo harry?- como llegaste a esa conclusión?

-lo pensé muy bien, aunque no lo creas, la primera impresión, debo ser honesto no fue muy buena, bueno, me perdonaras, sabes que no es muy normal ver a tu pareja besándose con tu imagen paterna no es así?, pero depuse de caminar un rato, supe que ni tu ni Sirius me harían algo así, así que pase por el departamento y vi a draco, tomamos algo y ambos nos fuimos de ahí, yo venia buscarte para ver que es lo que te había pasado

- vaya, es que no pensé que te lo tomaras así

- debe ser que confió en ti, mi querida Catherine

Y la volvió a besar, no se dieron cuenta, que los habían trasladado hacia la sala donde estaban todos los agentes bronce, todos estaban aplaudiendo con mas efusividad

- black moon y black hunter, han aprobado la prueba de amor, a partir de ahora pueden seguir libremente su relación

- así que al prueba de amor no?- dijo harry- la verdad me la imagine muy diferente, algo como prueba de obstáculos o algo así

- has demostrado la confianza que se debe de tener a una pareja en una profesión como la nuestra, todos nosotros damos nuestra aprobación- dijo un hombre cerca de Al

- creo que es hora de volver , todos se preguntan donde estamos- le sonrió harry

Y a Catherine por primera vez, le importo muy poco lo que los demás agentes vieran de ella, le sonrió radiante a harry y tomados de la mano salieron de ahí

Ambas parejas se encontraron en el desayuno, contándole a ron lo que había pasado, este sonrió sinceramente hacia sus amigos ya que ellos habían demostrado que se amaban en realidad, aunque también le sorprendió el hecho que ambos no explotaran cuando los encontraron así, julian y Sirius los felicitaron , Sirius le contó a harry que el también había hecho al prueba junto a su madre, cuando ella y james la habían hecho , en esa ocasión sirius se llevo un ojo morado antes de que james pudiera pensar bien en eso, y agradeció a harry que esa vez no lo hubiera agredido

Los espías estaban mas relajados después de la prueba y eso se notaba, sonreían mucho mas tranquilos que antes ya que ahora si nada ni nadie los separaría, seguían entrenado y leyendo para la misión en el triangulo , el tiempo se paso muy rápido, la noche antes de la cena albus dumbledore les anuncio algo en al cena

- hola mis queridos estudiantes – dijo el hombre de barba - creo que ha llegado el momento de decirles el porque este año no hubo temporada de quiddich

Harry se quedo sorprendido por un momento, no había pensado mucho en eso en realidad, se debía tal vez, a que con los entrenamientos, la escuela y DS su agenda estaba mas que saturada

- como ya le she repetido en varias ocasiones, estos momentos debemos estar en mucho contacto con otras comunidades mágicas, tanto de este continente como de los otros, por eso mismo he decidido que debemos llevar a cabo la tradición que se ha celebrado cada 7 años

Draco oyó el chillido de hermione, era de suponerse como siempre, la castaña ya sabia de lo que se trataba

- Los juegos deportivos mundiales , que se han celebrado cada 8 años cambiando de sede entre las escuelas mágicas del mundo y este año, al igual que el torneo de los tres magos será celebrado aquí, en hogwarts, por eso mismo les pido en estas vacaciones, que piensen si quieren participar representando al colegio, a su regreso, tomaran los exámenes correspondientes para poder integrarlos, les recuerdo que solo lo harán los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, en el próximo curso escolar, por cuestiones de seguridad

Todos entonces comenzaron a hablar entre si, murmurando , dumbledore ignorando eso se fue a sentar tranquilamente

- estas seguro de esto Albus?- le pregunto mc gonagall

- por supuesto minerva, solo tenemos que pensar a hora como vamos a alojar a cada delegación

En la mesa de los leones

- no puedo creerlo- decía hermione excitada- los juegos mundiales aquí, en hogwarts, creo que la ultima vez los hicieron en el colegio de Kia-Leng en China

- mi hermano participo como integrante de la selección de hogwarts- argumento ron también emocionado- ojala pueda quedarme en la selección

- vas participar?- le dijo neville a harry también con emoción- podrías ser el buscador de la selección

- tal vez, no estoy muy seguro- dijo harry- se me hace algo extraño esto

- a que te refieres- dijo ginny integrándose

- es sencillo- les dijo draco- porque hacer unos juegos aquí en hogwarts?, seria un blanco fácil, arriesgaríamos muchas mas personas si voldemort quiere venir

- que piensas de eso cat?- le pregunto entonces hermione ala pelirroja que se había quedado callada

- pienso igual que draco- dijo la pelirroja- habría mucho riesgo, pero yo creo mas bien que dumbledore es muy inteligente, solo los mejores podrán estar en hogwarts imagínate, las escuelas mandan a sus selecciones, los magos y brujas mas fuertes estarán aquí, y si hay alguna eventualidad………

- un ejercito- dijo asombrado ron- no lo había visto de esa forma

- exacto, lo de los juegos es una mera fachada- draco sonrió- creo que el director es mas sabio de lo que pensábamos

- bueno- dijo neville aun asombrado- aun así, yo haré las pruebas, para el único deporte que soy bueno es el tiro con arco

- yo se algo de aerogimnacia- les dijo cat a los demás

- me voy por el quiddich- dijeron ron, draco y harry

- me voy por el esgrima- les dijo hermione

- ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en ello- sonrió ginny- vacaciones- las pasaran con nosotros en casa cierto?- les dijo a los demás

Todos se revolvieron algo incómodos

- ginny quiero hablar contigo en privado- le dijo ron serio a su hermana, esta, se preocupo puesto que ron nunca hablaba así, a que lo siguió cuando el se levanto de la mesa

- supongo que no estarán aquí- neville observo a todos y cada uno- solo cuídense, si necesitan algo ya saben………

- gracias neville eres un buen amigo- le sonrió harry

Esa misma noche en el cuarto de la torre de los premios anuales, estaban harry y

Catherine- quienes se habían instalado casi oficialmente en ese lugar- charlando un poco

- no se porque no quieres ver el diario de tu madre- harry abrazo a Catherine de la cintura , ambos estaban en la cama desnudos después de hacer el amor

-No se lo que pueda haber en el diario de mi madre, solo me da miedo saber el porque

me dejo ahí- le respondió cat- no se, hay algo que no me gusta del todo, mis visiones, hace tiempo que no tengo ninguna ,eso me preocupa y si tiene que ver?

- tranquila cat- la consoló harry- si tu madre no quería que vieses eso, o que te haría sufrir no hubiera dejado sus memorias, peor ella, debía saber que tu tendrías algún día curiosidad por saber de donde has venido y porque ella te alejo de su comunidad

- tal vez, tengas razón, aun así, tengo un mal presentimiento

- pues no pienses en ello, mañana partimos a tortuga en busca del oráculo y del grial

, no podremos usar magia y cuando regresemos aquí entonces veremos que hacer de acuerdo?

- si esta bien- dijo la pelirroja acurrucándose mas a harry

Esa noche igualmente. Los espías de eternity estaban en junta, algunos partirían al triangulo para evitar que los espías de DS se llevaran el grial

- pero quien nos va a liderar- preguntaban varias voces

- red sky esta en una misión- dijo una chica enfadada

- necesitamos un líder………

Se hizo un profundo silencio, ya que las puertas fueron cruzadas por Lord Voldemort el cual observo a cada uno de los espías presentes

-su nuevo líder vendrá dentro de poco, les aseguro que con su ayuda ustedes lograran vencer de una vez y por todas a los estupidos de DS- fue todo lo que dijo el lord y todos le aplaudieron- en esta misión, solo tiene que evitar a toda costa que los espías de DS se hagan del grial, maten a los que sean, solo tráiganmelo, si no es así, no se molesten en regresar ya que yo mismo los matare

Después de eso los espías fueron marchándose con cuidado y se quedaron en ese lugar el lord y su siempre fiel nagini

-falta muy poco para que por fin pueda obtener el poder máximo, ahora, ni harry potter con sus insignificantes amigos podrán vencerme, aun me sorprende la facilidad con que lo lograre, mi querida nagini………….

Entonces entro en el lugar el mismo científico que había estado con el lord, se inclino respetuosamente atrayendo la completa atención de Voldemort

- y bien?- le dijo siseante

-El experimento ah resultado mi señor, cuándo traerá al sujeto?- dijo el científico entusiasmado- hemos logrado aislar la sangre de la manera en que lo pidió y ya casi no se han muerto los sujetos de experimentación

- muy bien, mantengan eso , dentro de dos meses tendrán al sujeto, quiero que salga bien de acuerdo?

- se hará como usted ordene mi señor- dijo el hombre marchándose de ahí

El lord se acerco a nagini y acaricio su cabeza con suavidad

-Harry Potter ,sabrá de viva voz, el porque no pude estar unido a alguien, lo haré sufrir de tal forma, que el me vendrá suplicando para que lo mate……..

A la mañana siguiente, todos se marcharon rumbo a casa, después de un breve desayuno los espías se montaron en el tren, una vez en Londres, ron se despido de su madre y su padre que habían ido a recoger a ginny, sus padres lo observaron con seriedad pero el chico les dio una sonrisa

- tengo .. algo que hacer , les pido de favor que si alguien pregunta por mi digan que si he ido a casa, junto con los demás- la voz de ron se oía fuerte y segura

- hijo, siempre te apoyaremos- le respondió su padre y le dirigió la mirada a todos los demás que estaban detrás del chico- solo tengan cuidado

-lo tendremos señor, disculpe las molestias

- harry, eres un hijo para nosotros, al igual que todos ustedes, pro favor no se dejen llevar por sus impulsos, se que ustedes tienen un papel importante en esto, pero ustedes son todavía muy jóvenes deben de disfrutar , salir, divertirse

- trataremos de divertirnos arthur- le sonrió Catherine y lo abrazo- ron y los chicos son muy afortunados de tenerlos como padres, descuide, nosotros cuidaremos al pequeño ronnie

- hey yo no soy pequeño- se oyó el gemido de ron quien era abrazado por su madre

- manden una lechuza de vez en cuando no nos dejen en ascuas- dijo molly mientras arreglaba el cuello de draco con tanta naturalidad que este se sintió extrañado de sentirse tan mimado y querido

- descuide, lo haremos en la primer oportunidad- el rubio beso al mejilla de molly haciendo que esta se sonrojara

Cuando terminaron de despedirse se encontraron con julian sentado en una lujosa camioneta negra cargada ya de baúles de todos tamaños

- en marcha debemos irnos al puerto, el barco nos espera- dijo una vez que todos estuvieron dentro

Condujeron un buen tramo después de que llegaron a la costa ya que una barco como ese era muy llamativo y no querían llamar mucho la atención, y al final lo vieron ahí , era precioso, la madera crujía mientras se acercaban, el mástil el timón, los botes, la cala todo era perfecto, era un hermoso barco, elegante y rápido, una bandera pirata ondeaba en lo alto del mástil del vigía, acarrearon sus equipajes con ayuda de la magia de Julián, disfrutando lo ultimo de su magia, se sentían nerviosos, secretamente inseguros, jamás habían hecho alguna misión sin nada de magia y esta vez, era muy importante, dependía mucho del éxito de su misión, el mar golpeaba con fuerza la estructura del navío, como queriendo probar la fuerza de este, entonces tomaron sus posiciones, draco y harry comenzaron a desatar los amarres, mientras que Catherine y Hermione iban a ver si estaba todo preparado para desembarcar, ron fue al puesto del vigía mientras que julian tomaba le puesto de capitán

- alcen las amarras y levanten las velas, vamos todo a estribor- les dijo julian y a partir de ahí comenzó a dar un sin fin de indicaciones a las cuales todos estuvieron atentos

No fue sino un rato después que todos pudieron relajarse

- llevar un barco si que es difícil- les dijo ron

- tu ni digas que solo has estado allí arriba- le recrimino Catherine abanicándose- yo estoy toda pegajosa, del sudor y el calor

- ahora sabemos porque los piratas estaban en tan buena forma- le bromeo harry

Marcharon rumbo a el triangulo, la mayor parte del viaje fue tranquilo, solo en dos ocasiones estuvieron a punto de verlos , pero un sencillo hechizo de invisibilidad por parte de julian hizo que pasaran desapercibidos

Las chicas habían aprovechado los pocos momentos en los que podían descansar para broncearse un poco, mientras que draco tuvo que lidiar con cocinar, ya que el chico siendo honestos, jamás lo había hecho, ya que toda su vida le habían servido, pero como los trabajos en el barco se turnaban, no le quedo mas remedio

-un Malfoy jamás ha cocinado…esta cosa- recrimino draco viendo hacia una olla tapada

- se llama arroz , no te hagas el presuntuoso cielo- le dijo amorosamente la castaña, la cual llevaba un pequeño short de mezclilla y una camiseta de tirantes blanca- míralo de este modo, es una experiencia nueva, tu puedes hacerlo

- ya que estas aquí, podrías terminarlo por mi?- draco puso unos ojos a los que hermione tuvo que ignorar con mucha dificultad

- ah no, de eso nada, es tu turno yo vengo molida porque tuve que hacer una pequeña reparación en la proa, y no es por presionarte pero los demás están igual o mas hambrientos que yo

- me puedes decir el porque no podemos cocinar usando magia?, seguramente es mucho mas fácil que así- y el chico señalo hacia una olla que estaba hirviendo

- debemos de practicar, para cuando no tengamos magia

Catherine llego entonces sonriendo mientras bajaba hacia la despensa , llevaba unos pantalones tipo cargo y la parte superior llevaba el sujetador de un bikini negro, el cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo, subió minutos después bebiendo agua

- hola, como están chicos?, ya esta lista la comida?- se sentó en la mesa donde estaba hermione- parece que ron al fin ha encontrado lo suyo, y esta hambriento

Gemido de suplica por parte de draco

-draco nunca ha cocinado, y tiene problemas- le explico hermione a Catherine

- oh ya veo, bueno, esto te servirá de entrenamiento, no es muy difícil una vez que le agarras maña

- ustedes son muy malas- se quejo el chico- en lugar de que me ayuden están tan tranquilas

- jo, no por ser mujeres vamos a estar siempre en una cocina, te recuerdo que me toco ayer a mi hacer la comida- le recrimino hermione- y a esta hora ya estaba hecha

- a mi me toca mañana- cat levanto la mano- de todas formas no creo que te haya salido mal si hermione estuvo supervisándote, es como hacer una poción, agregas los ingredientes, lo revuelves y listo

- no lo había visto de esa manera- le inquirió pensativo draco- si,-se dijo a si mismo- como una poción…………

Minutos mas tarde todos estaban alrededor de la mesa, las chicas tuvieron que salir puesto que las velas se estaban enredando, cuando llegaron, los demás estaban con ellas, ron bebía grandes vasos de agua ya que el chico había estado mucho tiempo en la cubierta y el sol estaba muy fuerte ,logrado que le chico empezara un bronceado de lujo

- tenemos que virar un poco al oeste, 30 grados estarían perfectos- les dijo julian al tiempo que extendía unas cartas náuticas en la mesa

- esta bien me encargo yo cuando terminemos de cenar- le confió harry- a quien le toca guardia nocturna?

Catherine levanto su mano mientras servia agua en su propio vaso

- prepárense a disfrutar de la mejor comida de su vida, se adentraran en especias, gustos que jamás pensaron que tenían….

- oh por le amor a merlín malfoy, cállate y sirve esa sopa- le espeto ron rodando los ojos

- es la primera vez que guisas cierto?- le pregunto Julián

Draco estaba nervioso, se veía en su rostro, todos se sirvieron la sopa y comenzaron a comerla, ron se la pasaba, bueno el nunca seria un buen juez, pero los demás la saborearon y le sonrieron al chico

- esta buena-le sonrió harry

- pero siento un saber, extraño-paladeo Catherine- mhhhh no es romero……….. no se, debe ser la sal de mar la que me hace dudar de mi gusto

- no es como-hermione se atraganto- draco, querido, de que exactamente es la sopa?

- bueno a decir verdad- se le oía nervioso lo que hizo que todos dejaran los platos, a excepción de ron que seguía comiendo como si nada- Catherine me dio la idea, cuando me dijo que cocinar era como hacer pociones, bueno entonces vi que había muchos ingredientes que se veían apetitosos y comencé a………..

- que?, en el nombre Salazar, le has puesto draco?- pregunto demasiado inocente Catherine mientras se limpiaba la boca

- no , no piensen mal, solo le he puesto lo normal, orégano, hierbabuena, incienso, ojos de triton y colas de rata………..

Todos corrieron a tirar lo que había en sus platos, escupiendo y tomando mucha agua, ron por otro lado ajeno a lo dicho por draco, estaba disfrutando la sopa

- muy buena- dijo cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre el

- le decimos?-susurro hermione a cat

- nah, se le ve muy contento

- yo creo que haré huevos con tostadas- se apresuro a decir harry

- estuvo tan mal?- se atrevió a preguntarle Draco

- mhhh siento que para ser tu primera vez fue bastante bien malfoy- le sonrió harry- pero mejor dejemos las clases de cocina experimental hasta que lleguemos a la escuela, será bueno tener una enfermera cerca

Todos rieron y draco se sonrojo un poco, argumento que no era culpa suya que siempre hubiera elfos domésticos y por eso, nunca se hubiera visto con la necesidad de usar una cocina , desde ese día, draco no fue solicitado para cocinar y se agregaron otras tareas

Convivir adentro de un barco era algo, inusual, para todos ya que si lo veían de un modo practico, estaban los seis confinados en un barco rodeados de mar y solo mar, cuando estaban en al ciudad podían ir al cine al teatro, al menos salir a la tienda a hacer compras, pero ahí, a lo mas que podían aspirar es a nadar un poco en el océano o jugar las cartas, ajedrez o a leer, sin embargo, aunque esta convivencia les hubiera hartado a muchos, a los chicos si bien les extraño los primeros días, después estaban muy adaptados, incluso habían hecho una pequeña pizarra donde se mostraban los triunfos de todos, quien había ganado mas al ajedrez, quien a las cartas, quien había nadado mas rápido y quien había aguantado la respiración bajo el agua sin usar magia, pronto llegaron a una relación tan cotidiana que se extrañaron por ello

Ese día Catherine estaba sobre el barco animando a harry quien estaba compitiendo con Ron y draco, el moreno quien tuvo un progreso sorprendente, el no sabia nadar y había aprendo bastante rápido, incluso las ultimas veces había logrado pescara algo

Oh si, porque eso también era un motivo de entretenimiento, la pesca, por extraño que pareciese, draco tenia un talento natural para ello, el primer día consiguió mas pescados que un sorprendido julian, quien era el que les había metido en esa actividad, no porque no hubiera mucha comida, sino para matar el tiempo un poco

Y ese día en especial las chicas las cuales ya portaban una suave piel un poco bronceada debido ala exposición de estas al sol, estaban animando a los chicos mientras estos daban la vuelta para iniciar el regreso, cuando entonces, julian les grito desde el puesto del vigía

- estamos a punto de entrar al triangulo, prepárense todos

De inmediato las chicas dejaron caer las escalerillas para que los chicos subieran a la nave rápidamente y no tuvieran que escalar el casco de la nave como normalmente hacia, una vez que estuvieron todos arriba, corrieron a sus puestos, harry tomo el timón, draco y ron fueron a asegurar las amarras en tanto que Catherine y hermione sujetaban las velas con firmeza, un viento fuerte había comenzado a azotar el barco

- estamos a 100 metros……….-les indico Julián

Harry sostenía con fuerza el timón, debía mantenerlo recto, para entrar limpiamente en el triangulo

- 50 metros……

Todos comenzaron a sentir un ligero cosquilleo, desde la punta de los dedos hasta la punta de los pies

-10 metros………..

Entonces, un trueno ilumino el lugar, dejándolos a todos momentáneamente incapaces de abrir los ojos, se oyó tan cerca, pensaron que había caído en alguna parte del barco , pero así de rápido como vino, se fue , cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron con un océano tranquilo, el barco estaba detenido pues ni siquiera había mucho viento

- estamos…. dentro?- se animo a preguntar ron luciendo un poco agitado

- eso parece, me siento extraño- le confeso draco y se dejo caer al suelo- me siento muy débil

- yo también- Catherine se recargo en el mástil sujetándose el pecho- como si estuviera muy cansada, como si hubiera corrido mucho

- yo no me siento tan mal como ustedes- harry fue a ayudara cat quien le miro agradecida, no podía estar mucho en pie

- es porque su magia ha sido anulada, ustedes tienen sangre pura por eso les afecta mas, harry y hermione tienen sangre muggle por eso pueden adaptarse mejor al cambio

- malditos afortunados- se quejo draco- pensé que nunca lo diría pero ser sangre pura apesta……..

- y tu porque no estas mal-le recrimino ron a Julián

- mi madre era mortal, puedo hacer que su sangre predomine mas en estos momentos…

-los odio tanto……

- vamos llevémoslos al camarote para que descansen , con un buen sueño se mejoraran, ahora serán muggles , espero disfruten su experiencia

Como los tres estaban indispuestos, harry, hermione y julian tuvieron que encaminar el barco, rumbo a tortuga donde se encontrarían con el oráculo quien les daría la información requerida

Llevaban también los mapas de la familia potter los cuales, pensaron el oráculo les traduciría, aunque ni los de inteligencia habían logrado algo

Se sentían con la esperanza de que el oráculo supiera algo de eso mientras surcaban las tranquilas y hermosas aguas del triangulo, avanzando un poco mas rápido, debido tal vez a la magia que desprendía el lugar

Para la noche ron, cat y draco se sentían mucho mejor y fueron a cenar, Julián les dijo que solo tendrían que navegar un par de días mas antes de llegara tortuga, los chicos aplaudieron eso, la verdad ya se estaban cansando de estar siempre a la mar y deseaban pisar tierra cuento antes

Para desgracia de las chicas, julian les pidió que se cambiaran de ropas, ya que ahora al estar en el triangulo tendrían que vestir de la misma forma que las demás mujeres, amplios vestidos e incómodos y apretadísimos corsés, peinados firmes y sus cabellos sujetos,

- los libros de piratería muestran que hubo algunas mujeres piratas las cuales se podían vestir como los hombres- se quejo hermione mientras cat el apretaba el duro cose alrededor de la cintura

- si , pero ellas habían sido prostitutas antes así que el verlas en pantalones no significaba mucho para los hombres, de todas formas, ustedes deberán mostrar respeto para que sean respetadas, no quiero tener que ir a separara draco y harry cada vez que alguien les diga algo si llevan pantalones

- a la tierra que fueses…… no puedo respirar

- te ves muy bien cat-le dijo un sonriente harry llegando hasta ellos con un pantalón flojo, ceñido de la cintura y una floja pero hermosa camisa blanca, los lentes le daban ese toque misterioso que cat saboreo con anticipación

Ron y draco llegaron detrás de el, el rubio se veía sumamente apetecible, la blancura de la camisa y los ceñidos pantalones le daban ese aire de fantasía sexual incumplida, hermione sonrió, cuando termine de quitarse eso ella tendría su fantasía,

Julian con un sombrero de capitán, bajo a donde estaban todos, sonrió a las chicas apreciando al figura que les hacían los corsés

- vaya tengo un _deja vu_- les explico el chico- en la época de mi nacimiento las mujeres llevaban esa ropa

- pobrecillas…..-se quejo Catherine- cual es el protocolo que seguiremos una vez que lleguemos a tortuga?

Julian saco de entre sus ropas un sobre marrón, dentro del cual saco una placa de plástico , la rompió ,dentro una hoja de papel, las instrucciones

- debemos desembarcar en tortuga, buscaremos al oráculo y de paso contactaremos con el mejor pirata del lugar ya que necesitaremos su ayuda, pagaremos con oro, de los baúles que tenemos dentro del barco, una vez con el piara el oráculo, marcharemos en busca del santo grial, podremos usar nuestros nombres reales, aquí no creo que sean tan conocidos, así de paso si alguien nos sigue podremos atraerlo y ponerle una trampa

- perfecto- susurro harry con la voz mas seria de la que tenia hace unos momentos- tal vez, pueda echarle un vistazo a mi antepasado…………

- según leí en tortuga solo pasaban por diversión y algunas provisiones, tal vez tu antepasado no este ahí…………-la expresión de hermione lo decía todo, no era probable

Minutos mas tarde lograron alcanzar el ancla y sujetar bien el barco al puerto, Julian saco un par de chelines para un mendigo que estaba cerca y ayudo a las chicas a desembarcar, los ojos de los jóvenes se abrieron al ver el espectáculo de ese lugar

El atardecer caía de lleno en la pequeña población de tortuga, rodeada de la mas fuerte y profunda selva las casa estaban en su mayoría desvencijadas, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a los jóvenes magos, no…..

Lo que si lo hizo fue el "modo de vivir" de las personas que ahí habitaban, hombres ebrios por doquier y mujeres con las faldas levantadas incitando a todo aquel que pasara, algunas, que lo habían conseguido, se encontraban enfrascadas en una burda seducción, bebiendo al igual con los hombres y besando a todo aquel que pudieran

Los hombres sucios amas no poder, balanceándose de aquí a alla, las mujeres con excesivo maquillaje y vestidos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, algunos piratas correteaban a las mujeres, otros se enfrascaban en peleas, o incendiaban algo

De inmediato las limpias ropas de los jóvenes atrajeron la atención, mientras que los hombres se interesaron por cat y hermione de inmediato, cosa que hizo que harry y draco las abrazaran con fuerza, hermione se quejaría de ello después, harry rogaba en silencio que su antepasado no fuese uno de esos borrachos, mientras seguía a julian , el cual se dirigía hacia lo que parecía una taberna

La música estruendosa de cánticos obscenos inundaba el lugar , los hombres que estaban ahí cantaban las canciones levantando tarros sucios de cerveza, las pocas mujeres que habían ahí, estaban besándose con ellos o sentadote en las piernas de aquel que hubiese pagado por sus servicios

- quieres algo de diversión guapo?- una mujer regordeta y con una excesiva pintura de labios se le abrazo a ron quien dio un brinco del susto

-muy amable pero estamos buscando a alguien- ron tartamudeo y se zafo con mucha fuerza de los brazos de la mujer

- hey preciosa quieres estar con un hombre de verdad?- un ebrio se le acerco a hermione la cual estaba distraída tratando de asimilar todo eso

- ya estoy con un hombre de verdad- fue su escueta respuesta – así que aléjate

El hombre se sorprendió pues casi ninguna mujer hablaba de esa manera, ese ingles era muy refinado, le dio una mirada escrutadora ala guapa mujer y se marcho de ahí, haciendo muchos planes

- donde esta el oráculo- fue la queja de draco, orgulloso por dentro, de cómo su castaña había tomado el asunto

- debe de estar por aquí, normalmente esta en una isla apartada pero en esta fecha viene por aquí, le envié un mensaje, de vernos en este lugar- reviso un antiguo reloj de cadena y sonrió- a esta hora, suele ser muy puntual

Todos se sentaron entonces en una destartalada mesa, y una camarera algo molesta les sirvió a todos sendos vasos de ron

Todos miraron con desconfianza los tarros que les habían dado, astillados y rotos en algunos casos, sucios todos por igual

- vaya creo que aquí no es un servicio VIP cierto?- se mofo Catherine mientras inspeccionaba su tarro y le daba un suave y pequeño sorbo haciendo una mueca- vaya, esto si que es alcohol, ahora entiendo el porque del estado de todas estas personas

Todos bebieron y sintieron el liquido quemar sus gargantas, sin embargo después del segundo sorbo no les pareció tan fuerte

- nunca has bebido ron si no ha sido en tortuga- les dijo Julián- solo tengan cuidado he visto a los mejores bebedores caer después de dos jarras como esta

- creo que dejare de beber- les confeso harry después de limpiarse la boca con la manga, los labios le quemaban- esto es casi alcohol etílico

-cariño, es, alcohol etílico , solo que con algo de colorante, como es un proceso casero no puedes morirte tan fácil…. Como sea ayuda a despejar la mente- hermione bebió un poco mas al terminar de decirlo- pero no podemos perder mas tiempo, donde esta el oráculo……….

- la paciencia es una virtud….

- no me siento muy virtuosa ahora- le respondió cat a Julián mientras un borracho caía en su mesa y los chicos lo levantaban- creo que mejor te esperamos en el barco, aquí me pongo muy inquieta……….

- la pregunta seria………….. el porque se pone así señorita………..- dijo una voz susurrante que nadie sabia de donde ha venido

- veo que has llegado-sonrió Julián- donde??

- todos con cuidado levántense y vayan detrás de la barra , la primera puerta a la izquierda los estaré esperando……….

-no se supone que no podemos usar magia?- se quejo ron- ella porque si……….

- ella no esta usando ningún tipo de magia amigo mió……..

Después de lo dicho por julian, con cuidado todos se levantaron y siguieron las ordenes de la voz, llegando a un cuarto oscuro, que olía humedad, los ruidos de la taberna, s oían algo ahogados mientras trataban de avanzar

- buenas noches……….- dijo la voz- no prendan ninguna luz, aun no es tiempo……. Primero quiero saber, porque, me han llamado?...

- necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Julián- han pasado muchos años………

-oh…….. Julián- canturreo la voz aun susurrante- hace siglos que no te veía, mhhhhh si, puedo sentirlo, hay nueva vida en ti…… pero porque me necesitas?, precisamente tu quien juro jamás volver a tortuga después de lo ocurrido

- necesitamos una de tus visiones- le explico julian imperturbable- necesitamos además, que nos ayudes a descifrar un mapa

- mhhhhh porque mis visones?... porque yo tengo que ayudarlos cuando tienen a personas con sangre de vidente??

- mi querida Catherine ha perdido su don por algún extraño motivo………

- patrañas- la voz se incremento de nivel – eso no puede ser

, yo misma les envié un pequeño regalo, tus dotes adivinatorias están a la perfección

Catherine emitió un gemido, sentía la presencia de la persona muy cerca de ella, su sangre estaba inquieta, se sujeto la cabeza que empezó a punzarle, entonces, todo lo que vio…… ella lo envió?

-………. Y no solo a ella- susurro- también a otra persona….pudo sentir el miedo en sus mentes, el reflejo de sus corazones, por eso te pregunto, porque yo………. Porque de entre todos yo…………

Julian entonces prendió un mechero que ilumino el lugar , todos, al acostumbrarse a la luz, pudieron ver que el lugar tenia muchísimas cosas, jaulas, velas, espadas, libros, hojas, artículos de toda clase y de todo tipo, puestos descuidadamente , el lugar estaba sucio, gruesas capas de telarañas y de polvos tapizaba el lugar, las veladoras puestas de cualquier modo comenzaron a arder dándole mas iluminación al lugar

Ron aguanto un estremecimiento y harry se sintió como en la casa de los sustos, y espero a ver si alguien con un hacha salía de algún rincón

- porque tu eres la mejor mi querida tía Dhalma- julian se había acercado a una mesa llena de pergaminos tinta, y joyas hasta una mujer de mediana edad, de piel negra como el ébano, de mirada astuta y sagaz, vestida con un harapiento vestido, que debió ser de un color claro, ahora, sucio y lleno de cortes, el cabello negro, estaba enredado y sucio en algunas partes tenia "rastas", las cuales lucían descuidadas, la mujer observaba atenta a Julián evaluándolo con la mirada

- Julian.. Querido….le has quitado todo el misterio a esto- la mujer sonrió y hablo con esa voz susurrante , se veía imponente en eso todos estaban de acuerdo- bien, bien, antes de seguir hablando, ya sabes, que me darás a cambio de la información que deseas……

- sangre?- pregunto julian aunque se veía que no esperaba que la mujer lo aceptara

- sangre de un damphire- el desden del tono de la mujer fue visible para todos- tengo suficiente, aun no se me acaba la ultima que me has dado……….. Que mas?

Todos estaban contrariados, al mujer tenia una amplia colección de cosas, que podrían darle que ella no tuviera o que le interesara bastante?

- tal vez una canción………..-soltó de repente Julián y todos se voltearon a el con rapidez, una canción?

Quien en su sano juicio aceptaría algo como una canción, era absurdo era……..

- mhhhhh suena tentadora tu oferta, una canción encierra muchas cosas, sentimientos, una parte de tu alma, tu alma, eso si es algo que me interesaría, pero necesito algo mas………..

- el pago de la anterior deuda …… si haces esto por mi, no me deberás nada

La mujer se incorporo de inmediato sumamente interesada por lo dicho

-- la deuda quedara saldada?... me gusta.. no te deberé nada……… de acuerdo, tenemos un trato, la canción y el pago la deuda….- le ofreció la mano a julian y este sin titubeos se la ofreció- listo el pago esta hecho, ya te diré cuando quiero la canción……… ahora bien enséñenme el mapa

Harry lo saco entre sus ropas, aun demasiado aturdido como para alegar algo, y tratando de que no se manchara lo puso ante los ojos de la mujer

- vaya…….. por las barbas de neptuno, ustedes buscan el santo grial………. Solo los insensatos y aquellos que no temen morir han ido tras el, y nunca nadie ha regresado, si, puedo saber como llegar a el gracias a este mapa, una suerte que lo hayan encontrado, pensé que había desaparecido, sin embargo para su trayecto no pueden ir solos, no durarían ni una semana en los intensos mares, necesitan a alguien experimentado, yo, puedo ir con ustedes para guiarlos, pero deben tener aun líder a un verdadero capitán……..

- supongo que conoces a alguien- julian esbozo una sonrisa tenue comprendiéndolo-un amigo, tal vez?

- solo conozco a alguien lo suficientemente tonto y aventurero para aceptar algo así- tía dhalma se acerco hacia una pequeña llama y dijo en un susurro- el capitán Jack Sparrow

Continuara……………

-yo soy el Capitán Sparrow

-El hombre que ha despertado al primero le ofrece una bebida esperando su perdon

- ella es mi esposa………

- me recuerdas mucho a una chica que he conocido sabí?

- que gano al ayudarles

- pienso que el capitán Sparrow nos ayuda por otro motivo

- el código pirata dice……

- velas a todo estribor,

-tu me recuerdas a alguien…

- una canción?, el grial tiene una canción?

- hechizos de amor, pociones, esto esta muy protegido

-ustedes los piratas son muy desconfiados

- este hechizo tardara un poco un par de meses para que las sangres se mezclen por completo

- estas segura de esta decisión, no habrá marcha atrás

-tu eres mi familia, eso es todo lo que me importa

-nos iremos en el mió, no confió en otro barco que no sea el Perla Negra

- que hacen ustedes aquí?

- a este paso me quedare soltero toda mi vida, no es que quiera casarme sabí?

- recién casados?, nosotros también…..

- yo…….. conoci a Melissa Potter……

- Suena interesante, un elixir de la vida, si yo pudiera estar en el mar toda la vida, lo

Buscaría

- yo me quedare aquí, necesitas conseguir el grial harry

- ustedes su copa, yo lo demás……..

- amor?, que tiene todos con eso?, eso no significa nada

- maldita sea donde estaban estos?

- jack podrías ayudarnos aquí?

-a mi no me engañan sabí?

- quienes son ustedes y que hacen con esos cuerpos falsos?

- el debe ser mi padre no es así?

- yo, lo amaba con fuerza, con todo mi corazón, el que jamás pude darle a mi gente,

yo sabia que pecaba, que estaba mal que lo amase de es amanera, a pesar de que yo sabia que su corazón había sido corrompido

-yo, quería morir, puesto que sin su amor, yo no quería nada mas de la vida, pero mi bebe debía sobrevivir

-Harry Potter, mi ultima visión fue sobre el, si puedes, búscalo y cuéntale lo siguiente……

-Animagos?

El próximo capitulo se llamara: Capitulo 27: DE Piratas capitanes y sacerdotisas, El Santo Grial

Hola como están?

Ya se ya se, esta vez me he pasado con al actualización, pero créanme que tengo mis motivos, esta vez muy personales, que hicieron que mi musa se fuera por un largo tiempo lo que me ayudo fue que una excelente chica, muy talentosa me envió unas imágenes sensacionales Jana este capitulo esta dedicado a ti y si quieren ver las imágenes visiten el blog ahí los subiré

La racha final de la historia no mas de 3 capítulos prometido, pero las cosas están complicándose un poco mas

Sigo con al duda continuo en esto o le meto otro fic, creo que seguiré con esta misma historia solo que haré un bis jejeje

Para todas aquellas que como yo se han enamorado del capitán jack sparrow ahí lo tiene su aparición aunque breve será muy importante, lo que no se si también poner a will y a Elizabeth ustedes deciden como siempre

Vayan preparando la canción del santo grial de mago de oz para el prox capitulo ser a muy importante para la trama

Al fin sabremos que hay en el diario de la madre de Catherine y una nueva sorpresa que no esperaban, en serio, no esperaban, los chicos contaran sus visones a los demás y verán las caras de draco y hermione cuando les cuenten de sus retoños

Ya pasaron al prueba de amor, todos felices y contentos peor no se preocupen que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas ustedes me conocen y saben que nos dejo ser felices mucho tiempo les tengo preparados algo

Gracias por leer el blog y poner comentarios creo que ha sido buena idea

Mas aventuras y peleas en el próximo capitulo

Ya saben tomatazos peticiones de canciones, lo demás, dejen un review , ya tengo ares y podré descargar mas y mas canciones así que no lo olviden

Muchas gracia s todos por su apoyo y ya estoy casi al 100 bien solo un pequeño problema con unos quistes peor ya estoy de salir ya no tomo pastillas jejejeje un aplauso a mi doctor , afortunadamente nadie en la escuela se percato de mi enfermedad si no, no podría salir de viaje y es lo que adoro mas

En fin gracia s a todas por su apoyo y sus reviews y perdonen

Recuerden que no dejan poner vínculos aquí peor si me dejan su e- mail con alguna separación podré enviarles un mensaje y a partir de este cap responderé todos los reviews ya sea via e mail o a las que están registradas en ff por ese medio

Si quieren agregarme a su msn para gritarme mas a gusto el mío es

Cherry serenity Hotmail . com - junten los espacios y listo

Y la dirección del blog

http : / cherryserenity . blogspot . com /

No olviden dejar un review son el alimento de cualquier autor

Besos y abrazos a todas


	29. cap27: de piratas, capitanes,el grial

Capitulo especialmente dedicado a tods los que me han apoyado para continuar esto, especialmente a ti, tu ya sabes que te quiero

*******************

Para este capitulo se utilizo la canción

El santo grial- El mago de oz

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Capitulo 27: De Piratas capitanes y sacerdotisas, El Santo Grial

*******************

Para aprender a rezar no hay como viajar por mar.

Proverbio inglés¨

*************************

-Jack Sparrow?- pregunto Harry por algún motivo ese nombre se le hacía extrañamente familiar……

- el capitán Jack Sparrow- sonrió tía Dhalma, para su fortuna, Él se encuentra en estos momentos en este lugar, debe de estar reposando contra los suaves cuerpos de algunas mujeres

- y tenemos que ir a buscar aun promiscuo borracho?- espeto Catherine enfadada- esto es algo serio no podemos confiarle algo así a un sujeto como ese

- el capitán Sparrow es el mejor pirata que he conocido , no podrán hacerlo sin el

Julián camino lentamente y se sentó frente a tía Dhalma, de la nada , saco una botella y un par de copas y sonriéndole a la mujer, no vio a los demás cuando dijo:

- vayan a buscarlo, yo los esperare aquí, tengo….asuntos que tratar antes de partir

Los demás lo observaron extrañados, aun así, salieron del cuarto

- que raro esta esto- dijo Ron- y hablando sobre Julián eso ya es decir mucho

- recuerdo que una vez, Julián me contaba historias de piratas- Catherine se encogió de hombros- pensé que los había inventado, veo que no es así…..

-alto ,alto- Hermione se puso delante de Catherine y Harry, les puso la palma casi en el rostro- que es eso de ustedes dos con visiones, no nos lo habían dicho

- te lo dije yo pensé que había sido un sueño- se defendió Harry

- yo más bien una pesadilla- se quejo Catherine recordándolo

- ahora nos los cuentan todo- les impuso Draco- y no se corten nada

Así, Catherine y Harry narraron ambas partes, empezó Catherine pues ella había sido la primera en soñarlo, continuo un asombrado Harry al darse cuenta de la perspectiva que tuvo ella y en un principio los demás del sueño

-entonces, todo era un broma?- Catherine supo que no sería muy Slytherin si empezaba a dar brincos por todo el lugar, así que se guardo la sonrisa y solo apretó mas las manos entre los pliegues del vestido

- así es- sonrió Harry- yo solo pensé que era un sueño extraño, no se, el profesor Snape haciendo de niñera?

- y yo casándome con Luna- añadió un pensativo Ronald

- pero no debes de confiarse- dijo una voz sugerente a sus oídos , haciendo que los chicos dieran un pequeño respingo- ese es uno de sus posibles futuros, si las cosas permanecen tal como están ahora, pero eso puede cambiarse tan fácilmente que se asombrarían, por eso lo mostré, recuerden, es solo una de las posibilidades

- que mal- sonrió Hermione- yo que estaba haciéndome a la idea de ver al profesor Snape así

- bueno creo que deberíamos de buscar a Jack Sparrow

- me parece perfecto- sugirió Draco- nos dividimos?

Mientras que el trío dorado se marchaba del extremo norte de la isla, los dos Slytherin se marchaban al sur

- que piensas de eso?- quiso saber Catherine mientras que Draco le ayudaba a cruzar unos maderos y observando dentro de una casa

- que seria muy idílico no?- Draco no la veía- si todo pudiera ser así de fácil, la verdad, me parece que no todo será de esa forma, aun nos faltan muchas cosas que hacer, si es que queremos llegar a ello

- te refieres que Harry aun no mata al lord obscuro?- señalo Catherine con sarcasmo- o a que nuestras cabezas tienen precio en el mundo del espionaje

- ambas- dijo Draco- personalmente, no me gustaría seguir en DS si es que tendremos familia, no quiero que mis hijos tengan el temor de que su padre o su madre no volverán de alguna misión…….

Catherine se quedo quieta en el lugar observando a Draco como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, el chico se percató de ello y rodando los ojos pregunto

- qué?

- es que te oíste.. tan serio- Catherine lo veía con los ojos abiertos- como , no se, Severus pone esa misma expresión cuando me dice algo de suma importancia….. Draco…. Ne verdad estas pensando en hijos.. pronto?. Acaso Hermione……

- no es eso- Draco se sonrojo dándole un aspecto tierno a su rostro- es solo que si hemos pensado en la posibilidad, no me vengas con que tu no tienes esas ideas con Potter….

En ese justo momento el sueño que venia aquejando a Catherine regreso

- a decir verdad no- Catherine negó con la cabeza- no se porque, siento que no será posible , ya sabes, la guerra y eso

- Harry y su complejo de sacrificarse por nosotros no?

- entre otras cosas- argumentó Catherine no queriendo revelarle el porque

- bueno, te prometo que si tengo la oportunidad de estar con el en el lugar de la batalla final, lo traeré de vuelta……..

- Draco- Catherine lo observo a los ojos donde pudo encontrar sinceridad absoluta

- bueno, no voy a estar solo luchando con pañales y siendo conejillo de indias de nuestros hijos cierto?

Ambos continuaron buscando al escurridizo capitán

Mientras tanto, Hermione bufaba mientras ron empujaba al decimo borracho que trataba de acercársele

- hubiese sido mejor disfrazarse de hombre- inquirió la chica mientras llegaban a la parte trasera de unos establos y lo rodeaban para llegar a una playa mas solitaria- donde se supone que encontraremos aun hombre del cual no sabemos nada más que el nombre

-hey, donde esta la Hermione que no se rinde ante esas nimiedades

- se quedo con el ultimo marinero que quiso levantarle las faldas- dijo la malhumorada chica y entonces diviso a la lejos un bulto

- que es eso?

- un madero a la deriva?

- mas bien parece otro marinero- argumento Harry- y si le preguntamos?

- si, alejémonos lo mas posible de esto, ojala Cat y Draco hayan tenido mejor suerte

Llegaron hasta donde ese marinero caído estaba, el cual como la mayoría de los que estaban ahí, parecía estar unido a una botella sucia de whiskey, tenia un extraño sombrero cubriéndole el rostro y parecía totalmente inconsciente

- genial, otro perdido de borracho- dijo ron molesto- que aquí no saben de moderación?

- así nunca encontraremos a ese tal capitán…..- Harry observaba con interés al marinero

- y si vamos nosotros- se quejo ron- no debe de ser tan difícil, por lo que pudimos leer de los mapas tanto de los agentes como los de tu familia Harry, podrimos conseguir muchos marineros que quieran ir con nosotros si les ofrecemos el oro, al final de cuentas, a nosotros no nos interesa

- no, Julián y el oráculo se veían muy decididos con eso de llevar a ese capitán, debe ser por algo……..

Mientras tanto en el cuarto

- Han pasado años desde ese suceso- dijo Julián bebiendo tranquilamente de una refulgente copa- que vas a hacer?, supongo que no te quedaras con las manos cruzadas

- mi venganza esta próxima- susurro tía Dhalma- las piezas se están….ajustando solo falta muy poco y volveré a ser…….libre…………

- el mar será mas peligroso cuando así sea, sin embargo sabes mi opinión de eso….

- lo se a la perfección- la mujer se levanto y llego hasta donde estaba Julián, con una sucia y morena mano le recorrió la limpia y blanca tez del chico- tu y yo nos parecemos, ambos somos poderosos , inmortales y al menos tu , sigues libre, a mi………. Me han encerrado

- los mortales nos temen, temen nuestro poder y lo que hacemos con el…….. por eso nos buscan, y nos capturan, desearían ser como nosotros sin embargo, cuándo lo son….. simplemente no pueden con la responsabilidad que conlleva

- al menos tu no eres tan estúpido como lo fui yo- la voz de la mujer se oía furiosa- jamás confíes en una mujer Julián, jamás te enamores, entregar tu corazón es lo ultimo que deberás hacer

La suave risa de Julián reverbero por el lugar

- demasiado tarde- dijo el chico- he sucumbido bajo el influjo de esa maldición sin embargo, he salido bien librado, lo que no puedo decir de ti……. Si hay algo que necesites……

- no, aun nada pero tal vez después…….

Mientras Draco y Catherine llegaban a la misma playa donde se encontraban los demás rodeando a un al hombre

- creo que esta muerto- estaba diciendo ron

- estamos buscando a un capitán- se quejo Draco- no vigilando un cadáver

-creo que deberíamos ayudarlo- susurro Hermione- y si no esta muerto?

Catherine rodo los ojos y se arrodillo cerca del hombre , le puso una mano en el cuello de buscar su pulso y supo que estaba vivo

- solo esta borracho- sentencio indiferente, ahora, podemos seguir buscando al capitán Jack Sparrow?

Entonces, el hombre se sentó de golpe haciendo que Catherine brincara del susto , los demás lanzaron un grito nada elegante al ver eso

Los chicos observaron al hombre que después de sentarse se levanto tambaleante, cuando se termino se sacudir la ropa pudieron apreciarlo mejor, cabello enmarañado y negro, ojos delineados , vestido como los demás, a excepción de que se estaba colocando precariamente el sombrero , se veía un poco, desubicado…..abrió la boca solo para decir

-yo soy el Capitán Sparrow- anuncio con orgullo y todos pudieron percibir el olor a whiskey que manaba de la boca del hombre

- otro borracho?- susurro Draco a Harry quien se encogió de hombros

- mucho gusto….capitán Sparrow- dijo ron con seguridad al tiempo que le extendía una mano- venimos por su ayuda para buscar un objeto importante para nosotros

- y quién les ha dicho mi nombre?- el capitán Sparrow hacia ademanes demasiado ostentosos

- tía Dhalma- dijo Harry con seguridad

Entonces el hombre lo observo con fijeza, prestando atención a los ojos del chico, por un momento, Harry creyó que estaba sobrio pero el hombre rápidamente volvió a tener ese aspecto de ebrio

-esa mujer un día me buscara problemas- dijo el hombre- esta bien iré a donde esta ella y podremos hablar de esto

Unos momentos mas tarde estaban todos sentados, a excepción del capitán Sparrow quien se encontraba curioseando entre las pertenencias de la mujer

- por eso necesitamos tu ayuda Jack- susurro la tía Dhalma con los sucios dientes en un mueca parecida a una sonrisa

- me niego- aseguro Sparrow mientras dejaba un hermoso collar que había sujetado y trataba de salir

- un momento, por favor, capitán Sparrow….- pidió Hermione – es muy importante su ayuda, nos han dicho que donde vamos es peligroso y solo un pirata experto sabe que hacer……

- pero ustedes están locos?- se volteo el capitán Sparrow , no es tan fácil sabí?.........están buscando una copa de la cual solo es un mito, no tenemos nada que lo pruebe

- tenemos los mapas- argumento Harry

Y eso al parecer tomo la atención del capitán quién balanceándose llego hasta la mesa donde Harry desenrollo el mapa

- vaya. vaya, después de todo no estuvo mal que me hayan levantado…… aunque todavía queda ese detalle, jamás, levanten a un pirata de su sueño

- yo conozco el remedio para eso- dijo Julián mirándose las uñas

-ah si?

-El hombre que ha despertado al primero le ofrece una bebida esperando su perdón- sugirió mientras le servía una copa rebosante de vino, la cual el pirata apuro rápidamente

- creo que estamos de acuerdo, pero saben?, por alguna extraña complicación, no tengo conmigo mi barco, ustedes tendrán………….

- está aparcado en el muelle- aseguro ron-

- solo necesito a mi buen maestre Gibbs……..- argumento el hombre y susurro mas para si que para los demás- debe de estar con los puercos…….

- entonces tenemos un trato?- sugirió Julián mientras se levantaba, el capitán Sparrow observo el sobrero de capitán que tenia le chico y observo

- que gano al ayudarles??

- todo el oro que encontremos será tuyo, además el barco también, no lo necesitaremos después de esto- dijo Catherine

- yo no quiero su barco, no podría compararse nunca al Perla Negra

- y dale con ese barco, donde esta si es tan famoso?- se disgusto ron

- me lo han robado- dijo Jack como si fuera cosa de todos los días- pero lo recuperare pronto, eso me recuerda, mis condiciones…… uno: yo, y solo yo seré el capitán, y todo lo que yo diga se obedecerá sin rechistar sabí?, dos : si encontramos el Perla trataremos de recuperarlo y tres:…….. mhhhhhhh ya se ocurrirá algo después……

- entonces ….contamos con usted y su discreción capitán Sparrow?- Julián analizo al hombre mientras estrechaba su mano

Jack Sparrow , se sintió atravesado por esa mirada, ese sujeto, era raro, como la tía Dhalma a quien había aprendido a temer, sin embargo había algo mas en ese sujeto, como si el secreto que tanto ansiaba lo supiera ……

-trato- dijo tentativamente el hombre apenas tocando al mano del chico y retirándola rápidamente, nos vemos en el muelle dentro de 10 minutos ,iré por mi maestre al chiquero, y desapareció rápidamente de ahí

- dijo chiquero?

Minutos mas tarde mientras los chicos revisaban el barco, llego el capitán Sparrow acompañado de un hombre ya entrado en años, con al ropas sucias y barba descuidada

- maestre Gibbs , ellos son los que nos ayudaran a recuperar el perla

- alto ahí que vamos por otra cosa- replico Ron

-Detalles, detalles

- pero hay dos mujeres capitán, no podemos navegar con dos mujeres- se alarmo el hombre conocido como Gibbs

Ante lo cual tanto Hermione como Catherine se pusieron alertas , de ningún modo las dejarían en esa isla

- es mejor que vengan- le dijo el capitán- estaríamos perdidos sin ellas, se ve que pueden manejar el barco, además vendrá tía Dhalma

- la bruja?- se quejo Gibbs- esa mujer me da mala espina señor……..

- hablas de mi?- tía Dhalma venía del brazo de Julián, quien además, cargaba un pequeño baúl , con pertenencias de la mujer suponían

Una vez dentro el capitán dio las órdenes para zarpar, a Harry se le hizo extraño que el capitán no necesitara los mapas, simplemente saco una extraña brújula de su pantalón y observándola brevemente les dio el rumbo a seguir

Mientras estaban tratando de seguir un buen ritmo , Jack Sparrow observaba a Harry con sumo interés, Julián quien observaba todo eso, simplemente se confundió ya que el capitán se veía mucho mas serio de lo que aparentaba

A Gibbs aunque en un principio estaba en contra de las mujeres dentro del barco, pudo comprobar que ambas chicas eran fuertes y hábiles, como el mejor pirata, al parecer sabían lo que hacían y trabajaban con facilidad , lo hacían con rapidez y agilidad extrema, sin poner pegas o tratar de hacerlo de manera sencilla

Rápidamente pudieron acoplarse al trabajo en equipo, Jack Sparrow sonrío con suficiencia, dentro de poco obtendría todo lo que estaba deseando, y aun mas

- vamos ya rumbo al norte, en cuantos días creo que llegaremos al lugar, capitán?- dijo Draco mientras traía consigo el mapa de los potters

- en un día y medio – dijo sin mirar el capitán solo observando su extraña brújula- aunque si se dieran prisa tardaríamos menos, aun así, como se que su mapa esta en lo correcto?. He pasado por ahí antes y no hay nada, solo mar

- esto esta en lo correcto – dijo simplemente Hermione quien al igual que Catherine se había cambiado , habían vuelto a ponerse pantalones y subía, con ligereza por los postes para arreglar unas cuerdas- llegando ahí sabremos que hacer a continuación

El capitán observo a Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro, a parte de buenas trabajadoras mas mujeres eran atractivas, mas tarde les invitaría un copa de licor

Esa misma noche Catherine se despertó nuevamente después de un inquietante sueño, en esta ocasión ella se veía a si misma cubierta de sangre, con una extraña herida en el pecho cerca del corazón, , al despertarse vio que Harry la tenia tomada posesivamente de la cintura, la chica se tranquilizo un poco con esto y con sumo cuidado, pudo salir de la cama, salio del camarote mientras se abrigaba un poco con una bata que tenia a los pies de la cama, salio a la proa del barco, necesitaba oler y sentir el aire salado del mar, para volverse a sentir viva, ese sueño fue demasiado real, se sentó en la barandilla y fijo su vista en el océano mientras continuaba con sus meditaciones

- veo que sigues inquieta- fue la susurrante voz que oyó la pelirroja, la cual no se volteo

- como no seguirlo si las visiones son cada vez mas reales, tu querrías explicarme que demonios pasa?

- la vida tiene diferentes caminos, pruebas que deben superar los mortales para acceder con un fin, en tu caso, las pruebas deben ser duras ya que quieres la felicidad absoluta

- pero mi muerte, veo mi muerte en cada sueño, porque?

- porque pasara, debes morir ,para poder vivir, no lo entenderás aun pero así debe de ser

- y Harry y la batalla?, como puedo irme así

-morirás, porque tienes que morir, para que el gane la batalla y eso es todo, no pidas explicaciones que no podrás entender ni querrás escuchar

- pero entonces y ese sueño que tuvimos esa visión del futuro

- les dije, ese seria su futuro de no moverse nada en ese momento, es una de las posibilidades……

Catherine la observo entonces, tía Dhalma parecía sonriente y curiosa ante tal revisión , finalmente la chica volvió a dirigir su mirada al mar

- tu no eres una bruja normal cierto?- fue el susurro de Catherine- puedo sentir en ti la sangre inmortal, como la de Julián pero aun más, más poderosa, más peligrosa, mas salvaje

- lo mismo digo- dijo tía Dhalma- puedo ver en ti un aura extraordinaria, una fuerza antes conocida, eres una sacerdotisa no?, aunque- bajo el tono de su voz- hay un parte de ti ,que tiene un resplandor no muy puro que digamos

- tu ,mas que nadie sabe que no todos pueden ser buenos o malos en su totalidad no es así?- dijo Catherine y después susurro mas para si misma- entonces debo de hacer muchas cosas antes de marcharme…..

Tía Dhalma observo a la joven que parecía haberse olvidado de ella, el destino le tenia pruebas muy difíciles, pero aun así, la chica había enfrentado que tenia que morir, las cosas no serian como se esperaban, esos chicos, bueno tal vez había sido buena idea estar con ellos, se marcho de ahí sigilosamente sin hacérselo notar a Catherine, después de todo, no pensaba que la chica le importara ese detalle, se veía demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos

Catherine no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando a solas, tuvo muchas ideas, muchas cosas que tenía que hacer antes de marcharse de ese mundo y comenzaría a ello una vez que regresaran a Hogwarts, por un momento pensó en dejar la relación con Harry, pero era demasiado egoísta, quería disfrutar de eso lo mas que se pudiera, lo que no sabia que hacer era con Severus, su padre, después de todo el……..

Tan distraída estaba que no sintió la presencia de alguien más, acercándose a ella, hasta que no sintió el tacto frío de una copa en su hombro fue que dio un pequeño respingo

- capitán?- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

- llámame Jack querida, que estas haciendo sola en esta noche tan fría?

Catherine miro con recelo al hombre, quien, con una sonrisa picara, se sentaba a su lado en un ágil, pero tambaleante movimiento, ambos se quedaron un momento observando el mar

- es muy bello de noche, por eso he salido- dijo Catherine- en mi casa hay mar cerca, por eso cuando lo veo , me da un poco de nostalgia, de donde somos no se ve de esta manera

- así es la mar, te atrapa cuándo menos lo esperas- dijo Jack acercándose mas a ella- te atacan sentimientos distintos, diferentes, que debes de liberar, dejarse llevar por ellos, no pasaría nada ………

Catherine sonrío, desde el primer momento en que vio al capitán supo que era un mujeriego, solo sonrío ante el ataque de seducción del hombre

- lo siento, capitán….. Jack, pero soy una chica comprometida….. mis sentimientos solo son para un hombre….

- pero ese hombre esta lejos no es así?, nadie se lo dirá se lo prometo señorita……

- lo sabre yo y es de muy mala educación inducir a una dama de que engañe a su pareja

Jack Sparrow solo rodó los ojos ante la chica y dejo esa pose de galán que había tenido desde el inicio

- me recuerdas mucho a una chica que he conocido sabí?- dijo tomándose la copa de un trago y sirviéndose mas-acaso todas las mujeres ya están comprometidas?, le quitan la diversión a solos marineros

- puede ser que las mujeres que tu esperas, Jack, sean solo a aquellas que sabes que no puedes tener- le sonrío Catherine levantando su copa

El pirata la observo con asombro , como tratando de entender como ella sabia tan bien eso

Así ambos se quedaron tomando, hablando de todo y de nada, como siempre el capitán Sparrow trato de que el alcohol bajara las defensas de la chica para así, al menos conseguir un poco de compañía esa noche

-no, no, no- dijo Catherine arrastrando las palabras y balanceando la copa muy despreocupadamente, de tal forma que algunas gotas caían al sueño- es imposible que haya un barco liderado por un hombre sin corazón…….

-existe mi querida señorita- le siguió el capitán balanceándose mas de lo usual – si gusta, yo conozco al capitán de ese barco, un buen amigo mío, me gustaría mucho que fuese conmigo, después de esta empresa claro………-se acerco mas a ella

- seria estupendo- dijo Catherine demasiado entusiasmada- a Harry le gustan mucho las aventuras, vendrá por supuesto, bueno de hecho podrían venir todos, nadie le dice que no a una buena búsqueda después de todo, mhhhhh Severus tendrá miedo de navegar?......

Jack iba recorriéndose cada vez mas hacia la chica, por algún motivo sabía que ella no era de emborracharse seguido y eso se vio con la avidez con al cual tomaba las copas, bueno ya vería el como solucionar eso, puso su mano en al cintura acercándola mas para si

-aunque podríamos omitir el llevar más invitados que usted y yo mi señora………

El capitán entonces, se dio cuenta que Catherine se había quedado profundamente dormida en su hombro, sonrío descaradamente, bien, ahora ya solo faltaba que…….

- que están haciendo aquí?- inquirió una voz severa y Jack maldijo a su mala fortuna, era el moreno….. mhhhhh debería aprenderse los nombres, eso seguro

- ya vez, contemplando las estrellas, pero al parecer, a la chica no le ha hecho mucho bien el licor y el viento salado- dijo con una rapidez y fluidez increíble para un hombre bebido

Harry se quito la bata que llevaba dejándolo solo en un pantalón de pijama y con el torso desnudo y tapo con ella a Catherine tomándola en brazos, a continuación, miro sospechosamente a Jack quien pareció genuinamente sorprendido

- que?- se quejo Jack- iba a llevarla a su camarote, no iba a aventarla al mar sabí?…..- dijo otro trago de su botella y se alejo de ahí- como sea ya es hora de que me duerma yo también así que adiós

Se marcho de ahí tambaleándose como siempre, dejando a Harry cargando a Catherine

-lo que me gustaría saber es porque has querido beber tanto- susurro y después de besarla en la frente con infinita ternura se la llevo en brazos de ahí y fue hacia su camarote

Llegaron en el tiempo previsto, pero conforme fueron acercándose al lugar descrito en el mapa todos notaron que había una especie de energía que se cernía contra ellos, y el mar lo demostraba enviándoles inmensos vendavales que amenazaban con volcarlos de un momento a otro

- en el Perla no hubiera pasado esto, surcaría las olas como siempre- dijo por novena vez el capitán enfurruñado mientras Julián y Draco tiraban de las velas con fuerza

- si vuelve a mencionar ese barco otra vez……….- juro Draco por lo bajo-lo matare y dejare sus restos para los tiburones

-nunca creí decírtelo amigo, pero ese lado Slytherin me esta empezando a gustar

Entonces el mar increíblemente rápido se calmo, dejándolos bajo un brillante cielo azul

- que diablos- mascullo Harry

- a nadie mas le parece sospechoso esto?- dijo Draco mientras amarraba las cuerdas

-barco a la vista- grito Hermione desde el puesto del vigía

Jack Sparrow se asomo desde la proa y no pudo darle crédito a lo que sus ojos veían

Una enorme navío, hermoso, fuerte, negro totalmente, estaba anclado mas lejos, las velas estaban meciéndose al viento, negras igualmente y se veía realmente imponente, todos habían pensado que el barco donde estaban era grande pero aquel, aquel si que merecía admiración

- es el Perla- grito y se puso a dar de brincos, Catherine y Harry llegaron hasta el y Jack tomo a Catherine para comenzar a dar de brincos- mi precioso Perla Negra

- vaya si que es hermoso- susurro Julián por lo bajo

- pero observen bien queridos.. esta con un amigo…….- susurro a sus espaldas al tía Dhalma la cual había llegado sin que nadie lo notase

- hay mi madre- suspiro Gibbs- esto estará mal muy mal, al percatarse de quien era

Efectivamente Jack no se había percatado de el pues había reconocido el Perla pero conforme avanzaba pudo distinguir perfectamente el otro barco, era tal como lo había imaginado, tan grande como el perla, parecía estar hecho de esqueletos, las velas estaban raídas e innegablemente tenia una aura poderosa

-diablos, no, el no que tiene que hacer aquí- maldijo para si el capitán

- lo conoces?- pregunto Hermione acercándose

- que si lo conozco?- mascullo Jack- para mi desgracia nos conocemos muy bien y siempre que nos encontramos tenemos problemas

- mhhhhh porque nunca podemos hacer algo tranquilamente- dijo Draco

-para mi la culpa la tiene Harry, el atrae los problemas- se burlo ron ganadose un suave golpe de parte de su amigo

- que bueno que estén animados- les dijo tía Dhalma-, algo me dice que después de que conozcan a esas personas no estarán del todo contentos

Al final izaron una bandera pirata, acercándose a los navíos que ya estaban juntos , tía Dhalma se había escondido cuando estaban a punto de llegar, cosa que los hizo sospechar pero después el capitán se subió en la proa del barco en una actitud gallarda que lo hacia ver sumamente atractivo, cuando se aproximaron a los barcos vieron que había muchas personas en ambas cubiertas

-vaya , al fin encuentro a los ladrones de mi barco- dijo el capitán Jack saltando de inmediato al Perla – contramaestre Gibbs lleve a los ladrones hacia las mazmorras, tomaremos el control del Perla- se giro pero no vio a nadie mas

Harry y los demás lo observaban extrañados aun en el barco, Gibbs estaba tratando de cruzar pero la separación era muy grande , así que Jack se vio rodeado de piratas , sus piratas de hecho……

- vaya, vaya- dijo un hombre acercándose, de elegantes ropas y sonrisa burlona – Jack Sparrow que haces en mi barco

- es mi barco, sucia rata, Barbosa, deberías conseguirte uno tu y no robar el un honesto pirata

- bueno, yo he navegado este barco durante algún tiempo, las viejas mañas tu sabes- dijo el capitán Barbosa mientras se acomodaba un sombrero – a todo esto, que haces por aquí?

- nada de que te incumba- dijo Jack Sparrow- pero antes de continuar, te diré, me sentiré generoso, y te dejare que te vayas tu y los traidores que quieran en Ese navío- dijo señalando hacia donde estaban los demás- así que vamos, desalojen mi precioso Perla

- yo no lo creo Jack……….- dijo entonces una tercera voz mientras los piratas se abrían paso dejando pasar a un atractivo joven

-ese si es un pirata- fue lo que susurro Hermione y por lo que parecía Catherine estaba de acuerdo con ella , pues lo observaba atenta

El chico de rostro joven, hermoso, ojos profundos , , pero de mirada segura sonrisa fácil, de piel blanca y cabellos castaños atados en una coleta baja, se abrió paso entre los piratas, igualmente llevaba un sombrero de capitán , sus ropajes eran negros la camisa tenia una overtura ne el pecho dejando ver además de un pecho firme , un indicio de cicatriz, extrañamente cerca del corazón…..

Ron juraría después, que tanto Catherine como Hermione Suspiraron al verlo

- Will Turner- escupió el capitán- no tienes negocios que atender?......

- ha pasado tiempo Jack- dijo Will mientras se acercaba a estrecharle la mano y para sorpresa de los magos le daba un abrazo- pensé que no te vería en un tiempo

- las cosas de la vida ya sabes……

- podemos irnos?- dijo entonces la voz de Harry haciendo que todos entonces prestaran atención en los tripulantes del barco mas pequeño de los tres

Los hombres de inmediato empezaron a hacer ruido al ver a Catherine y a Hermione, las cuales ,nuevamente, muy a su disgusto, llevaban los enormes vestidos, pero estas hicieron caso omiso de sus gritos

- vaya así que nueva compañía?- sonrío el capitán Barbosa- queridas, con gusto les ofrezco mi barco, mucho mejor que ese pequeño navío que tienen ahora, pueden pasear con nosotros

- todos los piratas son tan ligones?- se quejo ron

-mucho mar y casi nada de mujeres mi amigo- fue la explicación de Julián

- no venimos a pasear- dijo Draco entonces con voz segura - tenemos asuntos que atender, capitán, ya vamonos, no tenemos tiempo de tener estos emotivos encuentros

-momento, ustedes prometieron que recuperaríamos el Perla si se presentaba la oportunidad- se quejo el capitán- esto claramente es un oportunidad….

- vaya, es cierto- dijo Harry- no hay nada que hacer

- pero Harry- se quejo Catherine- no tenemos tiempo para jugar a los forajidos

- tal vez , después de esto, ellos nos ayudaran en nuestra búsqueda- dijo el chico y después se dirigió hacia Jack- que quieres que hagamos, que luchemos contra ellos?-termino con despreocupación

Todos los piratas a excepción de Will y del capitán Sparrow comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, cuentos eran ellos? 7? con el capitán, además había dos mujeres, de los piratas de Barbosa fácilmente habrían unos 50 y solo de un barco

- ustedes- dijo Barbosa- trataran de amotinarse por mi barco?

- bueno, así como amotinarse no creo- dijo Jack- te propongo algo, que tu mejor espadachín luche contra uno de mi tripulación, si ganamos, me quedo con el barco

- y si gano yo- dijo Barbosa- no quiero tu ridículo navío

- bueno si tu ganas, podrás tener lo que desees de mi navío- dijo sugerente el capitán Sparrow señalando a las dos chicas, quienes entendiendo el plan sonrieron coquetamente al viejo capitán

- vaya, no pensé que de verdad estuvieras así de loco Jack, pero bueno, si tu lo prefieres, de acuerdo, es un trato…..Brutus ven acá

Un corpulento y musculoso hombre llego hasta ellos, se veía realmente imponente, de mirada maliciosa y de andar confiado llego hasta quedar al lado de Barbosa, Jack quién estaba empezando a sacar su espada la guardo y de un ágil salto volvió al barco de los magos

- muy bien quien de ustedes es bueno con la espada?- pregunto en voz baja todos se habían reunido y hacían un coro alrededor de el

- Hermione es la mejor espadachín que hay entre nosotros- dijo Draco de inmediato y todos los demás asintieron

- pero es una mujer- dijo Jack en un sollozo pero después dijo-muéstrame tu mano- Hermione le dirigió una mirada extrañada aun así lo hizo y después de un minuto contemplando y revisando muñeca y palma Jack suspiro- de acuerdo, trata de que no te maltraten mucho

Jack volvió a saltar dejando nuevamente a los demás del otro lado

- será la castaña- dijo señalando a Hermione

- tengo un nombre sabes?- se ofendió Hermione

Al ver que era en serio, Barbosa empezó a carcajearse cada vez mas fuerte

- una mujer , Brutus luchara contra una mujer?- dijo Barbosa- estas loco de remate Sparrow

- no puedo permitir eso- dijo Will de inmediato interponiéndose entre los dos hombres- un caballero jamás debe de luchar contra una dama

- tu no te metas- le espeto Jack- esto es por el Perla tu no tienes nada que me interese…..

-tal vez el no pero yo si…..- dijo entonces una voz femenina abriéndose paso entre los piratas

Era una bella mujer, menuda y de rostro fino y elegante, se movía con gracia entro de un vestido parecido al de las chicas

- Elizabeth te he dicho que me esperes en el barco- le reprendió Will

- no podía quedarme alla , además te has tardado mucho,- la chica se volteo y le sonrío a Jack- cuanto tiempo Jack- y lo abrazo el capitán correspondió el abrazo pero se separo momentos después

- ella es mi esposa………Elizabeth Turner- dijo Will presentando ala mujer

Catherine observo a ese trío tan peculiar con una pequeña sonrisa

- entonces es ella- susurro la chica-

- no ha sido tanto, unos meses tal vez?- dijo Jack moviendo las manos de esa forma a la que los magos se habían ya acostumbrado - como sea ,estábamos a punto de hacer algo…… Barbosa…..

- no puedo permitir eso- volvió a decir Will

- ya te hemos dicho que a menos que quieras ofrecer tu barco u otra cosa no puedes intervenir- le replico Jack

- tal vez, si necesitan información….- añadió Elizabeth con tono malicioso

- sobre que?- quiso saber Barbosa

- vamos, nosotros estamos en este punto por algo, no nada mas para pasar el tiempo cierto?- dijo Elizabeth-además si vamos a trabajar juntos, solo podremos llevar una nave, siento que asi arreglaríamos el asunto

- el que gane será el capitán?- quiso saber Barbosa

- eso y gana el perla que no se te olvide ese detalle-dijo rápidamente Sparrow

- a alguien más le parece que esta siendo ignorado aquí?- dijo ron en voz baja

- a la tierra que fueres- dijo Julián- además ellos parecen conocerse, y para ser piratas si no se han matado hasta ahorita es porque se tienen algo de estima

Los demás se encogieron de hombros mientras seguían viendo tan peculiar discusión

- es un trato, pero hablaremos después de la lucha- dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa lobuna, Will extendió al mano la cual la tomaron tanto Jack como el propio Barbosa

- yo luchare por mi barco- dijo Will

- Brutus al frente- demando Barbosa

- castañita……- dijo Jack haciéndole señas a Hermione la cual hizo una mueca de fastidio

Pero, para asombro de los piratas , incluido el mismo Jack, los magos dieron ágiles saltos cayendo limpiamente en la cubierta del perla , Hermione se acerco para posarse frente a Jack

- puedo quitarme esto?- dijo refiriéndose al vestido, y haciendo una sonrisita boba- me incomodaría ya sabes, me podría atorar en el vestido y caer…..

Todos los piratas no creían su suerte

- por supuesto querida siéntete libre de quitarte todas las prendas que desees- dijo Barbosa

- Draco- llamo la chica con un pequeño puchero, el rubio de inmediato se acerco y sabiendo lo que quería su chica con una navaja le corto la parte de bajo del vestido, de una forma rápida y ágil, como si lo hiciera seguido, dejándola con el corsé, para mala fortuna de los piratas, la chica no se había quitado los pantalones de trabajo, se quito también las zapatillas, además de eso Catherine le dio la espada, Hermione estaba contenta de que a esa misión si se hubiera podido llevar al espada de su padre, Catherine al dársela se acerco mucho al oído de la chica como si le estuviera dando un beso pero en realidad…..

- no tendrás problema con el corpulento- le dijo en un susurro- el peligroso es el chico tiene manos ágiles, y fuerza en al muñeca derecha….. – Hermione asintió

- cuando quieran caballeros- dijo la chica con una sonrisita

- no la vayas a matar Brutus, quiero ver de que es capaz la mujer en otras cosas- dijo con lascivia

- seguros que ella sabe manejar la espada?- les dijo Jack a los demás

- es la mejor- le aseguro Harry- observa por ti mismo

Elizabeth le dio un beso a Will mientras este sacaba su espada del cinturón y se ponía en posición de ataque, después de eso, ella se acerco a Jack y a los magos los cuales la veían con sumo interés

- listos?- dijo Gibbs- ahora….

De inmediato inicio la lucha, todos pudieron ver el radical cambio de la castaña, Hermione se puso rápidamente en posición de combate, y empezó atacar sin piedad a Brutus, Will sonrío ante el cambio de la chica y empezó a atacar igualmente Al corpulento hombre, no tardaron en desarmarlo y noquearlo con rapidez

- ahora si que empiece esto- sonrío Hermione

Barbosa tenia abierta la boca amas no poder, esa chica era espectacular, el perder el Perla no lo tenia tan asombrado como conocer a una luchadora tan buena

Ambos eran buenos espadachines , y se veía en cada golpe que daban, Hermione se veía segura, pero Will era muy habilidoso, los trucos mas ingeniosos de desarme que Hermione tenia parecía chocar ante la habilidad de Will

- es muy bueno- sonrío Harry- pido luchar después con el

- después de mi Potter- le dijo Catherine sin dejar de observar esa batalla- mira ese movimiento de muñecas, quién diablos le enseño a luchar?

- el era un herrero, fabricaba espadas- les confío Elizabeth sonriendo orgullosa de Will

Ambos combatiente son dejaban que el otro tomara ventaja en un momento dado sus espadas chocaron acercándolos mas

- eres bueno-dijo Hermione sudando pero con una sonrisa

- lo mismo digo, tienes talento- dijo Will también sonriendo

Se movían por la cubierta, en ese combate no había reglas, así que se movían con gran libertad, Hermione saltaba ágilmente y esquivaba la espada de Will, mientras que este se esforzaba con éxito para lograr evitar los embates de Hermione

Entonces, en un movimiento inesperado Hermione agacho haciendo un split perfecto , asombrado Will no pudo ver que ella había bajado la mano y lo desarmo limpiamente, la espada quedo incrustada en el mástil

Will le ofreció la mano a Hermione quien con una sonrisa acepto levantándose

- un excelente duelo- dijo Will

- lo mismo digo- dijo Hermione - el manejo que tienes con al espada es excepcional por un momento pensé que no lo lograría

- es mi hermoso Perla- Jack llego hasta ellos interrumpiendo la fraternidad del momento- y en tu cara Barbosa, mi precioso Perla- empezó a besar el mástil del barco

- entonces ahora que Ya tiene s tu barco podemos irnos?- dijo Catherine- es tarde y ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo aquí

- la chica tiene razón, debemos ponernos en marcha- dijo tía Dhalma desde el otro barco de inmediato todos los piratas sacaros pistolas y espadas apuntándola, los magos hicieron lo mismo pero en contra de los demás, protegiendo a tía Dhalma

- porque le apuntan?- quiso saber Harry

- no estaba muerta?- dijo un pirata que al parecer tenia un ojo de madera- eso es mal agüero

- ah, si cosas que pasan, me aburría mucho y he decidido regresar a mi cuerpo mortal, pero no por mucho tiempo- dijo tía Dhalma como si nada y se paso al otro barco en un santiamén- ahora hay cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer que preocuparse si regreso o no……. En fin, vamos a dialogar en el camarote del capitán

Jack, Elizabeth, Barbosa ,Jack se adelantaron, los magos igualmente los siguieron dejando los demás piratas afuera, dentro, las chicas se sentaron dejando a los hombres de pie

- y bien?- dijo Harry- no es ser descortés pero no se como ellos podrían ayudarnos

- ellos han venido aquí a causa del destino- tía Dhalma se dirigió a Will entonces- porque has venido?

- no hay almas, es como si nadie pudiera morir, el barco navego por si solo trayéndonos hasta aquí, - dijo el chico confundido- no entendemos que es lo que sucede

- igualmente, el perla nos trajo hasta aquí, nadie pudo evitar que cambiara de rumbo-añadió Barbosa

- lo ven?- dijo tía Dhalma- eso es el destino, bueno, eso y algo de mi ayuda, no hay almas porque ha entrado una fuerza a este lugar, una fuerza proveniente de los chicos de allá- señalo a los magos- hasta que ellos no se vayan, nadie no habrá almas

- inmortalidad- dijo Hermione- peor porque?

- no es inmortalidad, cualquiera puede morir, pero el alma estará vagando, no puede cruzar al mas allá, simplemente es eso- tía Dhalma sonrío mostrando sus dientes sucios- así que bien, ellos tiene que ayudarnos, el Perla es mucho mas grande que el barco en que estábamos antes y se necesitaran mas de 7 personas para navegarlo

- muy bien cuanto costaran sus servicios?- dijo Draco

- momento, no podemos involucrar a mas gente en esto- brinco Catherine de inmediato- además, no confío en ellos

- estoy de acuerdo con Catherine, nuestra misión es peligrosa no queremos dañar a inocentes- aseguro Harry

- de que hablan ustedes?- quiso saber Elizabeth- que misión?

- ellos están en al búsqueda del santo grial

- pero si eso es un mito- dijo la chica

- como el mito del barco errante y del tesoro azteca?- se burlo Will- a estas alturas ya no seré tan incrédulo, pero porque lo buscan

- nosotros lo necesitamos para acabar con una guerra de nuestro lugar de origen- dijo Harry- pero ese no es el caso- el grial estará bien custodiado y no queremos que nadie mas sea lastimado para llegar a el, ya vieron como el clima esta cambiando, venimos de una tormenta y así seguirá al parecer hasta llegar al punto de origen del grial

- podemos ayudarles- dijo Will

- y que ganaremos de ello?- se molesto Barbosa

- tu pagaras la deuda que te une a mi- le dijo tía Dhalma a Barbosa y después a Will- a el solo le gusta la aventura

- y yo me quedar con todos los demás tesoros que haya allí- quiso aclarar Jack Sparrow

- como sea, aun no creemos que sea buena idea, bueno Will?- empezó a decir ron- el al menos sabe como usar al espada pero no se me hace justo que los demás vayan o sean obligados a ir, si no saben las cosas como son en realidad

- bueno entonces, cuenten su historia- los animo tía Dhalma con una sonrisa

Entonces después de una mirada de los demás Julián, quién era el mejor para contar ese tipo de cosas, empezó a relatarles a los demás su historia, de que venía de mas allá del océano, que había una guerra, de Voldemort, de Harry y la profecía de la poción para la inmortalidad y todos los demás detalles de cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, a Catherine le pareció por un momento ver el siempre sonriente rostro de Jack ponerse serio por un instante pero debió haberlo imaginado porque después de eso, el hombre parecía igual que siempre

- pero como puede ser, trataron de matarte siendo un bebe?- dijo Elizabeth a Harry e instintivamente lo abrazo- pobrecillo……..

- la guerra en nuestro mundo es cruel y devastadora, creemos que ya han sido enviados mortifagos para seguir nuestros pasos y asegurarse el grial

- bueno creo que después de eso, nuestro deber es asegurarnos que ustedes sean los que consigan esa copa y no los demás, yo y mi espada los acompañaremos- dijo Will sonriente

- yo igual quiero ver que pasa- argumento Barbosa- aunque luego deseo una lucha nuevamente por el control del perla

Harry observo a sus compañeros y estos asintieron

- bueno que se le va a hacer, si ellos desean venir después de explicarles que así sea

Salieron del camarote dispuestos a continuar la travesía aunque se deshicieron de varios piratas ya que ahora irían únicamente en el Perla que es el mas rápido y fuerte de los tres barcos, los piratas regresarían a tortuga junto con el Holandés Errante, ahí esperarían a Will que como les platico no podía estar en tierra, todos vieron como Will se despedía de un hombre mayor , el cual le reitero en mas de una ocasión que se cuidara, mas tarde oirían que el era le padre de Will , únicamente quedaron un pirata de pequeña estatura, un viejo que tenía un perico en el hombro, además de otros dos piratas, el que tenía el ojo de madera y otro pirata regordete, además de Elizabeth quien no quería ser dejada atrás.

- pero deberías protegerte- dijo Will- es peligroso para ti

- ah ,no puedo permitir que me dejes así- dijo Elizabeth- en esta aventura me llevas ,nada ha cambiado

- amigo, oye a la experiencia cuando te digo que nunca les ganaras, las mujeres son muy testarudas- una mano se poso en el hombro de Will

- te estoy oyendo Ronald Weasley….. Luna tendrá un reporte de tu comportamiento- dijo la voz maliciosa de Catherine

-vez? Te lo digo- dijo meneando la cabeza

Vieron el mapa y ya estaban relativamente cerca del lugar donde estaría el grial, así que se pusieron en marcha, según Jack estarían allí en dos días máximo

Como la ayuda se había incrementado bastante , los magos tenían oportunidad de tomar algunos descansos, así que decidieron que seria buena idea entrenar, los piratas incluido el capitán Jack observaron asombrados como los chicos se enfrentaban, en ese día, eran los chicos contra las chicas, pudieron notar que a pesar de ser mujeres ellos no tenían consideración y las atacaban con todas las fuerzas, ellas también se defendían con fuerza , a veces soltando la espada y atacando con patadas certeras y golpes firmes

- vaya querido, al parecer el agua del mar te ha ayudado mucho- se burlo Hermione a Draco mientras detenía un ataque de él con la espada al tiempo que se agachaba para esquivar a Julián de una patada

- lo mismo digo león- dijo Catherine mientras brincaba apoyándose en los hombros de Harry- creo que tu descendiente pirata se está apoderando de ti- Ron había lanzado una estocada certera

Los piratas veían sombrados la rapidez de los ataques de los chicos, pensando en lo poderosos que se veían, y la fuerza del ataque que daban

Después de entrenar, las chicas se acercaron a sus parejas dándoles sendos besos por el fantástico entrenamiento y bajaron a cambiarse, comentando entre ellas los ataques

Will se acerco a los chicos un poco sorprendido

- ellas son sus prometidas?- Draco asintió y Harry sonrió encantado por la idea- pero como pueden luchar de esa manera contra ellas

- sería peor que no supieran defenderse y sufrieran algún ataque fuerte- le explico Draco- pero no te creas, ellas son muy fuertes, han tratado de no dejarnos en vergüenza , ellas son muy hábiles con la espada, preferimos atacarlas nosotros de esta forma, así no serán sorprendidas nunca por el enemigo

Will se quedó pensativo ante ello, esa misma tarde, el estaba practicando con Elizabeth aunque no de una forma tan fuerte como los magos

Esa misma noche todos estaban en cubierta charlando y riendo, mientras bebían distraídamente ron

- entonces tía Dhalma es la diosa del mar? Calixto- dijo sorprendido ron- vaya…..

- con razón el aura que proyecta es tan fuerte- añadió pensativo Harry- tu también pudiste sentirlo no?

- sí, pero solo pensé que era por sus dotes de adivinación- le explico Catherine- pero ahora ya es mas creíble esto-

- Catherine sabe leer el futuro- explico ron a los demás

- con caracoles y eso?- dijo el pirata de corta estatura

- bueno, también, pero yo me dedico mas a la palma de la mano y las cartas del tarot- dijo Catherine-

- puedes leer mi mano?- dijo entusiasmada Elizabeth- nunca lo han hecho, y me da curiosidad

Catherine le dio una mirada especulativa a la chica y después asintió

- de acuerdo, pero de una vez te digo que no he leído la suerte en algún tiempo- dijo Catherine y se acerco más a Elizabeth- dame tu palma izquierda……

La chica así lo hizo y Catherine a la luz de la luna comenzó a ver las líneas de la palma

- vaya, vaya- dijo la pelirroja- te gusta la aventura de eso no hay duda, tu alma te la pide, no puedes estar quieta, eres impetuosa y algo testaruda, después de todo, no eres la típica mujer de esta época, acabas de sufrir la perdida de un ser querido, alguno de tus padres tal vez?, te gustan las espadas, tu corazón ya ha sido cautivado tiene dueño, mhhhhh pero eso ya lo sabias, debes de cuidarte en el futuro, tendrás problemas con el agua, y espera- Catherine la observo a los ojos – Tienes un secreto, ya sabes…….

- como?- escupió Jack el vino- de que secreto hablas??

- vaya eres muy buena- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa- así es, tengo un pequeño secreto

- no puedo creer que veas todo eso en una mano- dijo Will sorprendido aunque sonriente también

- ahora ven porque ella es tan mala?- pico ron recibiendo un pequeño golpe de parte de Harry

- además, hay otra cosa que pude ver, pero eso no se los diré, ya que creo que quieren que sea sorpresa no?- añadió Cat ambos jóvenes asintieron- bien pero si les diré que tendrá buena salud y crecerá con buena estrella, es lo que yo vi, frente a la luna como mi testigo

- hablando de luna……- la voz de Julián salió como un murmullo

Hermione se levanto de un salto

- es cierto , me toca a mi cierto?- Julián le ofreció el brazo y la llevo hacia el camarote

La luna nueva se vislumbro en el firmamento en su totalidad esa noche

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba en el puesto de vigía, y Will llego a relevarlo de su puesto

- gracias, la verdad es que ya tenía hambre, veré que hay en las cocinas- dijo Harry levantándose y sonriéndole al chico, pero Will lo detuvo por un momento

-tu me recuerdas a alguien…- dijo Will- pero, no se, la verdad de donde podría conocerte, en fin, no me hagas caso esto de la inmortalidad realmente es algo muy incomodo

- y cuanto tiempo tendrás que hacer eso?- Harry ya sabía lo que Will hacia gracias a la charla de anoche y aun así a pesar de todo lo que había vivido era increíble todo ello

- no lo se, aunque para ser honestos desearía que se acabara de una buena vez- le decía Will

Y la comida fue olvidada ya que ambos chicos comenzaron a platicar cada uno de su vida dándose cuenta mutuamente que no eran tan diferentes

Al final de ese día, llegaron a donde el mapa de los Potter indicaba, pero donde tendría que haber una enorme isla había solo un pequeño islote, donde con trabajos podían caber todos los que estaban en el barco

- que tipo de broma es esta?- dijo Draco desde la proa , ahí no puede estar el grial

- tal vez ahí haya otro mapa- dijo Julián- vamos por unas palas y veamos

Jack, Draco, ron y Julián bajaron y empezaron a cavar en ese islote, el cual al ser tan pequeño no tardaron mucho en encontrar otro cofre el cual se apresuraron en subir al barco

- esto ya me esta empezando a hartar- se sincero ron- porque tiene que estar tan escondido?

Abrieron el cofre y dentro había un trozo de pergamino el cual Julián abrió y comenzó a leer

- _A ti aventurero, de sangre caliente y mirada sagaz, has encontrado el ultimo trozo de la localización del grial, ahora, las partes se harán una y descubrirán la entrada hacia donde tesoros inesperados te esperan, pero he de decir aventurero que todo es engañoso, solo 10 tesoros por barco puedes llevar y no todo es lo que parece , podrías llevarte a casa mi mas preciado tesoro o podrías regresar con solo basura, pues buena suerte aventurero, que la gloria se apara ti y que sea tu corazón el que te guie a mi_

_M. P….._

- otro acertijo mas?- se enfado Catherine- esto esta comenzando a hartarme

- es como un regalo dentro de otro regalo, la ambrosia fue mas sencilla- estuvo de acuerdo con ella Draco, pero entonces antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo una enorme ola salida de quien sabe donde, arrasó con el barco tomando a todos por sorpresa

Hermione abrió los ojos se sentía muy húmeda y rasposa, cuando pudo sentirse segura y se sentó , supo que estaba en la orilla de una playa, de inmediato, se levanto con algo de torpeza y empezó a buscar a los demás, no muy lejos de ella estaba Draco aun inconsciente , fue a despertarlo

- dragón estas bien?- tomo su pulso y chequeo las pupilas del chico, el cual al sentirse en movimiento se despertó poco a poco

- Herm?- dijo con la voz rasposa- estas bien?- y los demás?

- creo que están por la playa, aun no se que paso, debemos despertarlos a todos

Hermione corrió a buscar a los demás, afortunadamente todos parecían estar desperdigados por la playa

- mi cabeza- dijo Catherine cuando Draco la despertó- esto es peor que una resaca con tequila……

- lo mismo digo- ron parecía tener un leve corte en la mejilla nada grave

- y los demás?- dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba los lentes, afortunadamente, estaban cerca de el y no los había perdido, cosa que al chico se le hizo muy extraño pues no estaban rotos ni doblados

- mi Perla, mi hermoso Perla- grito el capitán Jack Sparrow cuando Hermione lo levanto

Para sorpresa de los presentes, cuándo pudieron observar, el Perla estaba justo al frente, encallado por lo temprano del día, pero en perfecto estado, ondeando las velas en el viento parecía que recién habían desembarcado

- esto es mal augurio que ha sido eso?-Gibbs escupió e hizo todo un ritual para alejar al mala suerte

- que habrá sido de esa ola, de donde salió- quiso saber Elizabeth mientras Will buscaba heridas en la chica- estoy bien Will, no pasa nada….

- no lo se, pero ni yo pude presentirlo, puedo sentir un ambiente extraño aquí- dijo Julián viendo hacia la vegetación al contrario del mar, al parecer era una isla- debemos investigar

- todos?- se acobardo Ragetti, el hombre del ojo de madera- no debería quedarse un grupo a vigilar el Perla?

Julián lo pensó mejor y decidió que Jack, Barbosa, Will, Elizabeth y por supuesto la tía Dhalma los acompañarían a ellos, los demás piratas se quedarían a poner el barco a punto por si había de escapar, cosa que Jack Sparrow puso énfasis al parecer , ya tenia conocimiento sobre eso de salidas rápidas

****===****====****=====*****

Mientras esto ocurría en el triangulo de las bermudas, Voldemort los seguía muy de cerca con sus planes

- así que ya pasaron por tortuga- decía el hombre mientras veía lo que parecía ser un recuerdo dentro de un pensadero- tontos, no me interesa si obtiene el grial , después de todo deben de preparar la poción de la inmortalidad y es ahí cuando obtendré lo que más deseo, Harry Potter , prepárate, al fin tengo en mis manos el arma perfecta para aniquilarte y hacerte pagar todas las humillaciones que me has hecho pasar

En ese momento un hombre vestido de bata blanca, cargado con un portafolios negro interrumpió el monologo del Lord, entrando con rapidez y torpeza hasta donde estaba, no pareció observar nada raro porque después de una breve inclinación comenzó a hablar

- mi señor- dijo con rapidez y ansia- hemos logrado al fin, superar las pruebas, el medicamento es totalmente un éxito, hemos podido separar con gran eficacia los dos componentes que usted pidió…… - al ver la mirada del lord continuo- y logramos modificar el código genético de tal forma que usted quedara encantado

- y el sujeto de prueba sobrevivió?- quiso saber el lord mientras se acercaba a Nagini postrada en un lujoso asiento

- si señor, sobrevivió , sin ninguna secuela, está en perfectas condiciones- y le extendió el portafolios negro aquí están las formulas junto con el suero, mi señor

- muy bien- dijo el lord mientras levantaba con cuidado a Nagini y la depositaba en el suelo- ha hecho usted un excelente trabajo, creo que le complacerá saber que ya no será requerido – Voldemort saco entonces su varita y ante la mirada atónita del hombre la agito y el portafolios voló hasta su mano- y ahora bien el pago…………….-sonrió - _Nagini creo que tu cena está servida querida…._

El hombre se extraño pues el Lord había susurrado algo que el no entendió entonces para su horror vio como esa enorme serpiente que siempre lo acompañaba comenzaba a reptar mas y mas rápido hacia el………

El lord oyó con júbilo, los gritos de desesperación del hombre, magnifico, pensaba, una cosa menos que hacer…. Ahora a eliminar a ese sujeto de prueba, se toco el brazo y de inmediato una figura encapuchada llego hasta el, percatándose del espantoso acto de Nagini , pero sin darle la mas mínima importancia

- mi señor?- dijo la figura

- ya todo esta hecho, comienza a preparar el ataque , quiero que me traigas hasta aquí a Harry Potter y a sus estúpidos amiguitos, les tengo una maravillosa bienvenida, ah y quiero que mates en este instante, al habitante de la mazmorra de acuerdo?

La figura asintió y desapareció de ahí

Por fin sus planes marchaban a la perfección

****=====*****=====****

De vuelta al triangulo de las bermudas, los magos y los piratas atravesaban una tupida selva

- siento que estamos dando vueltas en círculos- se quejo Elizabeth

- no es así, puedo sentir una energía extraña que proviene de ese lado- dijo Draco señalando hacia un lado

- es cierto- aseguro ron- todos podemos sentirlo- los magos asintieron

- y porque nosotros no?- se quejo Will observando a tía Dhalma

- ellos son…… especiales , no tiene importancia- cabe decir que era escoltada por Julián y ella se había vuelto un poco más amable que de costumbre

- como sea, tengan preparas sus espadas- les dijo Harry- por lo que se, nuestras bienvenidas no son muy cálidas en su mayoría

Catherine y Hermione se pusieron alertas y se adelantaron al grupo , pisaban con cuidado, ningún ruido se oía en sus pisadas, llegaron hasta un claro donde esperaron a los demás

- encontraron algo?- dijo Julián

- nada, no hay ni un alma aquí, no hay animales, no hay gente, nada- se quejo Hermione- y la vibración extraña se pierde en este punto

Entonces Catherine se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente

- la tierra- se gacho y la toco para después cerrar sus ojos- si puedo sentirlo, la vibración proviene de aquí abajo

- como diablos ella puede sentir eso?- quiso saber Barbosa de inmediato

- y luego dicen que yo soy el borracho- se burlo Jack Sparrow

- yo que ustedes tendría mas cuidado al referirme a la sacerdotisa selenita- les susurro tía Dhalma con un toque de malicia

Ambos hombres se pusieron pálidos y antes de que los demás preguntaran, un circulo se marco alrededor de ellos, cubriendo todo ese claro, y les dio la vuelta, llevándolos dentro de un foso obscuro y dejando donde antes estaban ellos un claro exactamente igual

Todos cayeron limpiamente en lo que parecía ser un gigantesco almohadón de plumas gigante, pues al caer algunas de estas salieron despedidas a todos lados

- donde demonios….- empezó a decir Draco cuando de pronto, observo alrededor y se quedo con la boca abierta, habían llegado a un lugar increíble

Parecía un pueblo común y corriente, si no es que al parecer estaban totalmente bajo el agua , lo que los separaba era una delgada capsula transparente, la vista era maravillosa , había casas o lo que parecían ser casas hechas de coral, el mar era de un azul turquesa hermoso, había algas y animales marinos nadando tranquilamente

- que se supone que es este lugar- dijo Will poniéndose delante de Elizabeth

Tía Dhalma paso al frente dándole la espalda a la espectacular vista que tenían delante de ellos para decir

- bienvenidos sean a la legendaria y perdida ciudad de Atlantis

- eso es una leyenda, un cuento de niños- espeto Barbosa

- como el Kraken?- se burlo Jack Sparrow provocando un estremecimiento en los piratas

- pero que hacemos aquí?- dijo Harry- no tenemos tiempo para historias fantásticas- por no decir que el ya sabia lo suficiente de ello

- pues aquí fue guardado el grial- dijo tía Dhalma con una sonrisa-

De pronto llegaron hasta el límite de la esfera un centenar de personas….. tal vez, era mas correcto decir sirenas

Harry quién ya las había visto en su cuarto año, no las reconoció de inmediato, en aquella ocasión eran criaturas de piel verdosa de afilados dientes y de mirada astuta, en esta ocasión sin embargo todos eran realmente hermosos, de apariencia humana solo se diferenciaban por unas brillantes y tornasoles colas que se agitaban con suavidad

- quienes osan llegar a la lejana Atlántida- un joven de mirada dura pero de apariencia hermosa fue quien hizo la pregunta

Otra diferencia, las sirenas que había conocido Harry, hablaban sirenio el idioma de las sirenas y estas hablaban su mismo idioma

- amigos- susurro tía Dhalma mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos con una sonrisa de superioridad, venimos al desafío- cuándo atravesó al barrera, como si atravesara una burbuja de jabón, no le paso nada, flotaba con las sirenas y parecía no preocuparse por el agua o respirar

- Calixto…..-susurro una voz y de inmediato las sirenas y tritones reverenciaron a la extraña hechicera

- porque?- quiso saber ron

- larga historia , te la contamos después- dijo Jack rodando los ojo- Bueno ahora que las presentaciones se han hecho podemos ir a por el grial?.....

- un momento humano antes deben de hablar con la reina para solicitar la prueba - dijo el mismo joven

- una pregunta- dijo Elizabeth- como se supone que vamos a llegar con su reina si no podemos respirara allá dentro

- no hay problema- dijo el joven con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo que Will se acercara rápidamente a su esposa

El joven toco la esfera de cristal y después de un leve temblor esta se achico y empezó a flotar delante de las sirenas que le abrían paso, cabe decir que todos estaban asombrados por ello sin embargo no podían dejar de ver las vistas tan maravillosas que el improvisado paseo les ofrecía

- por que esa cara?- le dijo Cat a Harry

- esto es muy raro- dijo el chico- ellos son muy diferentes a las sirenas que conozco, las del lago de la escuela

Catherine le sonrío como si fuera un niño pequeño

- eso es porque son dos razas distintas- le dijo con paciencia- como sabrás la composición del agua y el hábitat es muy diferente al lago de la escuela, las sirenas de Hogwarts son sirenas de agua dulce, y estas son sirenas de agua salada, tanto en comportamiento como en algunos detalles son especies muy diferentes, es como los elfos domésticos y los elfos del bosque……

Cabe decir que Harry se sintió como un tonto al no percatarse de ese detalle que al parecer hasta ron sabía

- ya, tranquilo león, de hecho yo también estaba muy sorprendida- dijo Cat- se supone que las sirenas de agua salada ya no existían, puesto que en la antigüedad las habían extinguido, yo también me sorprendí mucho , pero si no hubiera sido por Julián quien siempre me contaba historias, no hubiera tenido, ni idea que eran- le sonrío , y Harry volvió a sorprenderse en el como Catherine sabía entender como se sentía

Al final llegaron a un majestuoso palacio hecho de coral y piedras preciosas, de altos torreones emulando al mas hermosos castillo en tierra, las chicas no pudieron mas que envidiar a quienes allí vivieran

Entraron al palacio donde curiosas sirenas se asomaban a ver a los visitantes, casi nunca nadie de dos piernas iba y al parecer eran la sensación, Hermione tuvo que agarrar a Draco del brazo y alcanzar una mirada furibunda a una sirena que estaba haciéndole señas a Draco

- celosa?- se burlo el rubio

- he leído que las sirenas marinas, son capaces de enamorar con su canto, así que no quiero arriesgarme- esa frase causo que Draco le diera un beso a la chica para decepción de las sirenas

Llegaron a una enorme salón que al igual que el castillo entero, estaba hecho de un coral muy brillante, cortinas de perlas estaban a ambos lados de un trono hecho de oro, donde, una hermosísima sirena de piel blanca, cabello rubio –donde reposaba una corona de plata-, ojos azules y de una hermosa cola de color rubí los recibió con una sonrisa

- Calixto- dijo refiriéndose a tía Dhalma- es un honor tu visita, y traes a humanos que…..conmovedor, recordé por un momento lo que ellos te hicieron y no creí que….

- no estamos aquí para hablar del pasado mi querida Lina - dijo tía Dhalma caminando hacia la joven, durante todo el trayecto ella había estado por fuera de la burbuja así que nadie pudo preguntarle nada - venimos por algo importante, recuerdas lo que se te fue encomendado hace muchos años?

La sirena lucio preocupada y asintió gravemente

- como me lo dijo aquella mujer, custodie la copa con mi vida, muchos han tratado de obtenerla pero hasta ahora nadie lo ha conseguido

- pues ha llegado el día en que se te quitara ese peso, hemos venido por ella- dijo tía Dhalma

- me temo que al igual que los demás, ustedes deberán pasar por las pruebas para llegar a ellas, yo he dado mi promesa de hacer siempre las mismas pruebas y una sirena cumple las promesas

- no te preocupes, supongo que la prueba de ingreso es la misma no?- dijo tía Dhalma y la sirena asintió

Entonces la mujer entro nuevamente en la burbuja con una tranquilidad impresionante

- Julián- dijo con voz segura- ha llegado el momento de que pagues tu deuda conmigo, como sabrás las Sirenas aprecian el arte del canto, así que la prueba que deben superar es ofrecerle una canción a la reina y sus súbditos si lo aprueban podrán ir tras el grial…

Los brujos intentaron no reírse, vamos ellos tenían un grupo que tan difícil podría ser, un momento pero no tenían sus instrumentos ahí

- pero hay dos condiciones- intervino la reina acercándose a ellos- la letra la tenemos nosotros, pueden agregar algo mas, pero tiene que decir todo lo que en ella dice, de acuerdo??

- una canción?, el grial tiene una canción?- dijo un sorprendido ron

- de acuerdo- dijo Draco con voz solemne- mis compañeros y yo lo haremos, pero donde podremos prepararnos

- Cello , Otrix , lleven a los humanos a la sala de preparación e indíquenles donde esta el escenario, los que no vayan a participar pueden quedarse aquí

Los tritones se acercaron a la burbuja y con una extraña espada la cortaron en dos partes, Julián avanzo hacia la parte mas pequeña y de inmediato los demás magos

- saben lo que hacen?- quiso saber Elizabeth

- eso esperamos- dijo ron con una sonrisa- no será la primera vez que hagamos algo a ciegas

Los piratas los observaron marchar con algo de pesar, estaban seguros que de ahí no pasarían

- deberían confiar más en ellos- les dijo la tía Dhalma desde el otro lado de la burbuja, ellos no son lo que parecen

*************************************

Y mientras esto ocurría en el Triangulo de las Bermudas, en Hogwarts el profesor más severo y estricto del colegio, tenía un enorme predicamento, caminaba por todo el castillo apresurado

- y se le ocurre dejármela a mi…..- mascullaba- estúpida serpiente

Severus giro en una esquina y casi se da de bruce son Remus Lupin quién iba en dirección contraria mascullando cosas

-Lupin- dijo bruscamente el hombre- no has visto a Cleo?

El licano lo vio un poco sorprendido, como si no entendiera bien a bien la pregunta, pero, después como recordando algo , rodo los ojos

- está en el aula de defensa contra las artes obscuras- Severus pudo notar un ligero toque de mal humor en el licano pero por su seguridad no dijo nada

- bien, gracias- y se marcho de ahí dejando a un murmurante Remus

Severus, se preguntaba que hacia una serpiente en el salón de defensa cuándo abrió la puerta y se quedo de pie ante el espectáculo del cual no daba crédito

El salón estaba igual que siempre ,el pizarrón, las ventanas, los estantes llenos de cosas extrañas, objetos mágicos y libros, pero en los bancos era donde estaba lo raro, en lugar de los típicos estudiantes, estaban los animales de los espías, además de otras cosas , de tal forma que el salón tenía estudiantes, de alguna forma, e incluso había un maestro

Pues al frente con una sonrisa que envidiaría cualquier comercial de pasta dental, estaba Sirius Black con un libro en la mano

- deseabas algo Severus?- dijo en tono dulzón como de un viejo amigo

- que .., por Salazar bendito, está pasando aquí?- Severus podía sentir la vena en su frente la cual empezaba palpitar

- estoy dando clase- le respondió simplemente Sirius

- no se si te hayas percatado Black- Severus estaba al borde- tal vez el encierro al fin hizo mella en ti pero, no se si te has dado cuenta , que le estas dando clases a animales y a figuras inanimadas

Sirius volvió a sonreír, y entonces, se acerco a Severus poniendo una mano en el hombre el cual estaba tan pasmado ante ese comportamiento que no pudo hacer nada

- por supuesto que lo se- le dijo en tono confidencia- pero necesitaba practicar, además , me pareció buena idea ensayar con las mascotas de los alumnos que habría en este salón

Y entonces Severus puso mas atención a los bancos, y efectivamente estaban en orden

La lechuza blanca de Harry Potter estaba al lado de una mucho mas pequeña que recordaba haber visto a Weasley, enfrente de ellos se encontraba Luca, el fénix de Hermione, el halcón de Draco estaba al lado de Cleo, incluso Sherezade estaba al lado de la mesa del profesor simulando a Julián, pero lo que le sorprendió mas, era que los animales se comportaban como sus amos es decir, la pequeña lechuza gorgoreaba y batía las alas, mientras que la lechuza blanca tenía una cara de aburrimiento total, el fénix de Hermione estaba atento a todo lo que los hombres decían y la serpiente de Catherine se veía ajena a todo

- y ese cactus?- pregunto Snape mientras observaba que había una pequeña maceta al lado del fénix

- ese es Neville Longbottom- Sirius se encogió de hombros- se que le gusta la herbologia

- y las dos piedras detrás del halcón de Draco?- quiso saber Snape

- Crabbe y Goyle- Sirius sonrió- son los mas parecidos no?

Severus tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de reírse y solo carraspeo un poco

- aunque tu talento de emular a los alumnos es admirable, me temo que debo de irme , solo quería ver donde estaba Cleo y los demás- después se giro a la serpiente la cual había alzado al cabeza- nos vemos en mi despacho mas tarde……

Severus entonces sin despedirse de Sirius, se dio media vuelta y salió del salón cerrando la puerta detrás de el, aun de espaldas pudo oír la voz de Sirius decir

- muy bien jóvenes, en donde nos quedamos antes de la interrupción del profesor Snape? Ah si…… contra maldiciones….. han sido usadas desde…….

Severus negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se coló de sus labios, Gryffindors pensó, nunca los entendería

Comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos cuándo se detuvo de pronto

- dijo practicar?- masculló el hombre incrédulo

¨***************

En el triangulo, al igual que Severus los magos incluido Julián estaban mas que sorprendidos ya que a la habitación que los llevaron para prepararse , la cual estaba dentro de otra burbuja transparente y carente de agua, había un sin fin de instrumentos, de todo tipo y de todas las épocas, pequeños tambores elaborados de pelo de animales, guitarras antiguas, arpas, gaitas, pianos, ocarinas, violines, inclusive había un vestidor con enormes cantidades de ropa

- ya quisiera un ropero así en Hogwarts- dijo Catherine mientras veía la hermosa tela de los vestidos

- veo que están muy preparados- dijo Julián mientras observaba un delicada ocarina tallada a mano

- lo que yo quiero saber es quién es realmente tía Dhalma, porque tu la conoces bien , no me gusta que nada salga del plan- exclamo Draco mientras descuidadamente se ponía al lado de un teclado

- bueno, eso es una historia muy larga….- empezó a decir Julián

- tenemos tiempo no te preocupes- Hermione estaba leyendo la letra de la canción que deberían cantar y ya estaba haciéndole cambios

- bueno yo conocí a tía Dhalma, hace varios cientos de años, cuando aun no conocía a Voldemort ni me involucraba en la guerra, fue justo antes de todo eso, yo llegue a Tortuga a buscar diversión y mujeres, y ella me localizo, hablamos, me dijo que le gustaba mi sangre, la sangre de un inmortal como ella

- es una vampiresa?- ron hizo muecas

- no, aun peor, ella es una diosa, una diosa del mar- empezó a explicar Julián- era muy poderosa , tenia la obligación de cuidar de todos los navíos y las almas que murieran en el y llevarlas al descanso eterno, pero entonces, un día se enamoro, mhhhh no se los hare largo, le dio poder al hombre, pero el poder lo cegó y termino siendo muy poderoso, hizo que todos los lideres piratas de aquella época trataran de matarla o encerrarla para que no le causara problemas, y le dieron entonces gracias a algunos hechizos ese cuerpo humano que ustedes ven……

- que malditos, tener temor de su poder?- se quejo Catherine- con razón todos le temen y las sirenas la veneran-

- después de tener su cuerpo humano querían matarla, pero yo pude enseñarle como esconderse de ellos y la salve de la prisión donde la tenían encerrada, no era que estuviese de su parte, claro, lo hice porque sabía lo poderosa que era y lo que podía hacer en agradecimiento, me fui de aquí con su lealtad y la promesa de pagarme algún día lo que había hecho por ella

- pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y tu has cambiado- dijo Harry pensativo

- así es, y ella lo sabe, sabe, que no venia por la promesa, que venía solo como un amigo, ella conoce a primera vista el corazón de las personas, por eso no me dijo nada mas y al parecer, ya fue liberada del hechizo que al ataba a ese cuerpo humano, ella me dijo hace unos días, que solo se había puesto ese disfraz otra vez, porque sabía lo importante que era para nosotros encontrar el grial, pero después de esta aventura ella regresa a su forma original

- bueno, creo que debería impresionarme ,pero califica en nuestro mundo de rarezas como en un 7- dijo ron- aun le ganan los elfos del bosque

- bueno chicos - repuso Hermione- es hora de los negocios, a esta letra le hecho algunos cambios, sin embargo se me hace muy raro

- a que te refieres?- quiso saber Harry

- es la letra, la letra te dice como llegar al grial- dijo Hermione mostrándosela a Harry- y si es así, me parece que tenemos un gran problema chicos, esto nos era tan fácil como parece

- bueno, bueno- dijo Draco después de también ver la letra- primero lo primero, somos un grupo después de todo no?, debemos dar un espectáculo de primera, que las sirenas se den cuenta que nosotros somos artistas también

Después de unos minutos que los chicos trataron de decidir los acordes, instrumentos , letras y vestuarios necesarios llamaron a los tritones que estaban del otro lado de la esfera que protegía la habitación, para indicarles cómo iban a actuar y para que preparan lo que sería el escenario.

Los piratas por otro lado, estaban algo aburridos, los jóvenes ya llevaban un rato preparándose y a ciencia cierta no sabían lo que iban a hacer

- tal vez estén preparando un ataque- dijo Will- en ese caso deberíamos estar preparados también

- a decir verdad ellos son muy extraños- dijo Elizabeth- donde dice s que los encontraste Jack?

Jack Sparrow fingió no oír lo que le preguntaba Elizabeth

- ellos, lo encontraron a el- susurro tía Dhalma

- porque has vuelto?- dijo Will dirigiéndose a la diosa- pensé que querías tu libertad

- y la tendré mi joven amigo, la tendré, después de terminar con esta tarea, ya que por lo que ellos luchan involucra a todas las aguas

Barbosa y Jack la observaron con cautela , entonces, como pensaban, era algo secreto y peligrosos, los tesoros que podrían descubrir allí

Los dos tritones llegaron entonces y hablaron con la reina, esta sonrió y se dirigió entonces hacia ellos

Al parecer ellos han terminado con los preparativos, creo que podemos ir hacia el área del escenario

Los llevaron entonces fuera del castillo, donde ya los esperaban una multitud de sirenas y tritones, todos excitados, pues las visitas de la superficie ya no eran tan frecuentes y ahora habían llegado bastantes

El escenario estaba sobre un arrecife coralino de brillantes colores, protegido igualmente por una burbuja transparente, donde había una tela hecha de algas de mar, se podrían oír lo movimientos de instrumentos extraños para ellos

A la señal de la reina los tritones jalaron unas cuerdas que pasaban a través de la burbuja abriendo el telón

Todos los presentes se quedaron boca abierta ante lo que veían, esos chicos, sí que eran algo jamás visto.

Hermione llevaba un vestido de esa época, un apretado corsé que le daba forma a la figura de la chica y una amplia falda llena de vuelo de la cual ,sin embargo, parecía cortada por el frente, dejándole un corte como de minifalda en la parte delantera y por detrás largo, el vestido era de color negro, su cabello estaba sujeto con un sofisticado moño detrás de su cabeza, llevaba un maquillaje no muy ostentoso y unas sandalias que hacían ver sus piernas interminables, en el muslo pudieron ver una sensual liga que hizo suspirar a más de uno, cosa que Draco no paso desapercibido, ella tenía un violín en sus manos

Catherine por otro lado era el sueño de cualquier pirata, un pequeñísimo short de cuero color negro , una blusa blanca ajustada la cual tenía un peligroso escote, en la cintura un ajustado cinta roja que enmarcaba su cintura, le cabello rojo lo llevaba suelto y una pañoleta en la cabeza al más puro estilo pirata la adornaba, en las piernas, tenía unas botas de cuero que le llegaban a medio muslo cosa que hacía que solo una franja de sus piernas se viera, Jack Sparrow observo a la chica y sonrió pícaramente , vaya si tenía otras cualidades escondidas, la chica sujetaba con decisión una guitarra eléctrica, aunque también se podía observar un violín cerca de ella

Los chicos por otro lado dejaron a mas de una sirena con el corazón enamorado, Ron llevaba solo un chaleco de cuero en conjunto a unos pantalones de mezclilla, se encontraba detrás de un objeto extraño que más tarde conocerían como batería, Draco por otro lado estaba vestido muy formal, camisa negra desabotonada, junto con un pantalón de cuero negro, estaba detrás de un teclado, Harry igualmente llevaba una camisa, en su caso blanca y un pantalón pirata de color negro, tenía una cinta en la cintura como cualquier pirata , estaba al lado de Catherine y al igual que ella llevaba una guitarra, Julián, al frente de todos delante de un micrófono, tenía una chaqueta muy elegante, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo, al igual que un sombrero de capitán, tenia los pantalones de color negro

Todos se veían muy profesionales, tenían miradas de confianza y llenas de seguridad que no pudieron más que admirar, Julián entonces, levanto la mano y fue entonces que comenzó todo

Harry y Catherine comenzaron tocar como si fueran uno solo, la música fue fuerte y los sorprendió nuevamente, estaban perfectamente coordinados , movían las manos con rapidez sin dejar de tocar, poco después los demás los siguieron, al final, Hermione y el violín, comenzaron a oírse notándose casi por encima de los demás dándole de inmediato a ese instrumento el mayor protagonismo

Julián entonces comenzó a cantar sujetando el micrófono con fuerza y cerrando por un segundo los ojos para comenzar a decir

_**Vengo de un tiempo más allá de la razón  
Donde un viejo juglar  
Cuenta una historia que el viento le susurro  
Al bosque sobre un grial  
Dicen algunos que de ahí bebió Cristo  
Y otros que leyendas son  
De un pueblo llamado celta  
Al que vida eterna dio**_

Si las sirenas estaban sorprendidas, aun mas los piratas los cuales no podían dejar de asombrarse, la música que salía de esos raros metales, pero aun mas por la voz y el espectáculo que daban , era como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, la coordinación era perfecta, Harry y Catherine se coqueteaban con las guitarras como retándose a ver quien las rasgaba a mas rápido y con fuerza, Draco le sonreía a Hermione mientras esta tocaba son suavidad y sensualidad el violín, mientras que Ron golpeaba con fuerza los tambores y Julián , bueno, su voz hacia que las sirenas se sintieran envidiosas de la belleza de esta y la pasión con la que cantaba

_**Fuego, magia y pasión  
Filtros de amor  
Cuidan de él  
¡Acompáñame!**_

Las sirenas eran expertas en hacer llamado de ese tipo, haciendo que muchos marineros dejasen navíos por ellas, pero en esa ocasión ellas fueron las que estuvieron tentadas de seguir a Julián a donde fuera, ya que su voz las había hechizado por completo  
_**  
Despunta el alba, la brisa acaricia el mar  
Es hora de marchar  
Forja tu espada con sabiduría y fe  
Y en tus sueños guíate  
Y por oscura que sea la noche  
Y el miedo beba en tu piel  
Más allá del reino muerto  
Vida eterna hallarás**_

Mientras tocaban, Hermione no dejaba de pensar que si en verdad eso era lo que les esperaba, entonces, no sería tan fácil como parecía, todo lo que cuidaba el grial era muy engañoso, pero sobre todo, filtros de amor? Porque esconder el grial con filtros de amor?

_**Fuego, magia y pasión  
Filtros de amor  
Cuidan de él**_

Catherine estaba en la mismas circunstancias, la letra escondía las pruebas que tendrían que superar, sin embargo, ella sabía que entre todos podrían defenderse y hacerse del grial ahora más que nunca sabia que debía hacerse de el

_**Toma mi mano y sígueme  
Te mostraré lo que tu alma no ve  
Por equipaje solo lleva tu fe  
Por escudero el valor siempre ten  
Y si en tu viaje oyes la voz  
Del lado oscuro de tu corazón  
Elige bien o jamás volverás  
Del sueño del grial, nunca despertarás**_

Fue entonces cuando Harry dio un paso más adelante y comenzaba a dar un solo de guitarra sensacional, todas las miradas estaban fijas en él y en su maestría con la guitarra, las rasgaba con una facilidad asombrosa, haciendo que Jack Sparrow apartara la visión de Catherine y se centrara en el ese chico, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle asombroso, como pudo ser tan tonto?, casi sin darse cuenta llevo su mano hacia su pañoleta donde un extraño dije hecho de una moneda y piedras preciosas estaba, observo atento a Harry aun incrédulo

Entonces, Hermione empezó a bailar y contonearse en el centro del escenario, mientras el sonido del violín inundaba el lugar, era una música rápida que hacía que Hermione hiciera movimientos de brazos y manos casi imposibles de repetir, entonces, para asombro de todos los presentes, Catherine dejo la guitarra y comenzó a tocar junto a Hermione con el violín que todos habían visto cerca de la chica, Catherine tocaba dos notas atrás de Hermione, era obvio que la castaña tenía mas talento para eso, pero la pelirroja no se quedaba atrás ambas sonreían y tocaban como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, en un momento dado, Julián quien se había quedado atrás, se acerco ambas chicas y sin interrumpir el sonido de los violines, acaricio con cariño los rostros sonrientes de ambas, y se volvió a poner delante del micrófono para seguir cantado

_**Fuego, magia y pasión  
Filtros de amor  
Cuidan de él**_

Catherine había regresado a la guitarra rápidamente , al tiempo que todos seguían tocando con fuerza

_**Toma mi mano y sígueme  
Te mostraré lo que tu alma no ve  
Por equipaje solo lleva tu fe  
Por escudero el valor siempre ten  
Y si en tu viaje oyes la voz  
Del lado oscuro de tu corazón  
Elige bien o jamás volverás  
Del sueño del grial, nunca despertarás**_

Con un último acorde fuerte y preciso a la canción así como el sonido acabo, las sirenas comenzaron a dar entusiasmadas al tiempo que los piratas aplaudían con fuerza

- vaya que talento- dijo Will

- pero que clase de música es esa? No recuerdo haberla escuchado nunca- dijo Elizabeth aun embelesada

- creo que no hay que decidir nada mas, cierto reina?- susurro tía Dhalma

- así es han aprobado con creces la prueba- sonrió la reina complacida- pero aun sabiendo a lo que se enfrentan quieren continuar?

- hasta la muerte- dijo Harry con una sonrisa que era imitada por sus cansados amigos

La sirena parecido dudar en un momento, después sonrió hermosamente y dijo

-Han superado con creces la prueba que impusimos, así que podrán buscar el grial

La sirena les dijo que podían cambiarse de ropa antes de seguirla, cosa que los magos aprovecharon para solicitar hablar con los piratas y de vuelta al vestidor que les habían designado los piratas estaban curiosos por tanto objeto extraño

- no te guardes eso Jack- le pidió suavemente Julián al pirata sin verlo- no recuerdas la inscripción?, solo te puedes llevar 10 tesoros de aquí, y tal vez los que protejan al grial sean más valiosos

- hagamos esto de una vez- dijo Catherine entonces ajustándose un duro corsé negro sobre su cuerpo al igual que Hermione- no tenemos mucho más tiempo , las vacaciones están a punto de terminar

- Julián?- pidió Harry mientras se amarraba con fuerza en la cintura una tira de cuero- podrías……

- claro- dijo Julián y se giro a los piratas, el estaba con el mismo atuendo- verán, tía Dhalma sabe solo una parte del porque estamos aquí, entonces les diré mas o menos de que se trata porque no queremos que estorben en la lucha o que sepan demasiado, podrían peligrar sus vidas

Los piratas estaban atentos al vampiro

- de donde nosotros venimos a comenzado una guerra, una guerra que ha destruido a miles de familias, ha dejado caos y soledad en muchos hogares, el causante es un hombre que al parecer, cree en el genocidio para conseguir su propósito, al mismo tiempo una pequeña resistencia se ha levantado contra él y a pesar de que esta guerra ha causado bajas de ambos lados, aun no se puede prever un ganador, por eso estamos aquí, como habrán oído en la canción y sabrán por relatos, el grial puede conseguir la vida eterna, solo si es bebido de el una poción de inmortalidad hecha principalmente de una materia llamada ambrosia

- el manjar de los dioses- susurro con avaricia tía Dhalma- pensé que ya no había

- hay y nosotros tenemos lo último que queda- dijo Ron con sorna al tiempo que se abrochaba una chaqueta ligera

- este hombre, llamado Voldemort- y por esta vez nadie se estremeció en el cuarto- quiere obtener ambos ingredientes para hacer la poción, aunque nosotros ya tenemos la ambrosia aun nos falta el grial

- ya veo van a deshacerse de el una vez que lo obtengan- dijo Elizabeth

- no, a decir verdad prepararemos la poción de la inmortalidad- dijo Julián- así está escrito en los designios del destino

- y uno nunca puede escaparse del destino- dijo tía Dhalma observando a Catherine quien la observo seriamente

- como sea, ya habrán notado que ir por el grial no será de dar rositas- dijo Hermione y de la mochila que nunca soltaron, sacaron espadas y pistolas antiguas, las cuales comenzó a repartir entre los magos- pueden acompañarnos, con Jack tenemos un trato, ustedes deben decidir, podemos hacerlo solos , así que no se preocupen por ello

- pero si solo son unos críos- se quejo Barbosa hablando por fin- no deben de tener más de veinte

- andamos en los 16- dijo Ron ambiguamente y los demás se sorprendieron

- yo prefiero no decir mi edad, soy muy quisquilloso con eso- dijo Julián con una sonrisa galante

- el caso es que enfrentaremos cosas de las cuales ninguno de ustedes ha luchado- le dijo Ron- no podemos evitar que vayan pero no queremos que lo hagan en la ignorancia

- te sorprendería saber cuánto han luchado ellos- dijo tía Dhalma

- bueno, como sea, no es que deba importarnos, nuestras batallas pasadas- les espeto Catherine- a las únicas personas que no podemos llevar son tía Dhalma y tu, Elizabeth

La castaña se sorprendió

-puedo saber porque no quieren llevarme?, no creo que sea cosa de que soy mujer ustedes también lo son- le dijo un poco enojada la chica

- no es por eso- le explico al chica tranquilamente mientras se acercaba- ahora que sabemos que tía Dhalma es una diosa no puede acompañarnos, seria demasiada ventaja, además, solo pedimos su ayuda para llegar al lugar- tía Dhalma sonrió complacida- en cuanto a ti- la observo a los ojos fijamente- estas embarazada, no podemos llevarte en ese estado

- como lo supiste- dijo Elizabeth tapándose la boca y sin notar que Jack abría los ojos desmesuradamente y Will no cabía en si del orgullo

- puedo sentir dos auras distintas en – le explico la pelirroja y después tomo su mano izquierda - y aquí está escrito tan claro como el agua……. Tienes en tus ojos ese brillo que te delata querida- se burlo Catherine

- quien eres?- se quejo Barbosa- una bruja como tía Dhalma?

- ya les dije que es la sacerdotisa selenita- les dijo fríamente tía Dhalma- ella sabe de estas cosas

Catherine sonrió con toda la malicia que pudo acercándose a Barbosa ,contoneando las caderas suavemente

- quiere que le lea el futuro capitán Barbosa?- con el tono de voz, imitando perfectamente a una gitana, continuo ya dejando fuera la pose- como sea, hace poco tiempo que se que soy la sacerdotisa así que no esperen que me comporte como una, pero estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí mientras que el grial esta cada vez mas cerca

- entonces Elizabeth- dijo Hermione- entiendes porque no podemos llevarte mas allá de este momento?

Elizabeth vio a ambas chicas, las tres sabían y sentían esa necesidad de aventura , pero también todas sabían que habían cosas que tenían mas prioridad , entonces, Elizabeth asintió lentamente

- después tendrás que contarme palabra por palabra lo que paso de acuerdo?- le dijo cariñosa la chica a Will

Poco después dejando a tía Dhalma y a Elizabeth en una burbuja junto a la reina de las sirenas, los demás partieron en busca del grial

- como quedamos antes, ustedes le grial yo todo lo demás- dijo Jack Sparrow

- y nosotros que obtenemos?- dijo Barbosa de mal humor

- la aventura?- insinuó ron- bueno no se que podría interesarles……

- a mí solo me importa que el mar vuelva a extra tranquilo- dijo Will- he llevado muchas almas a causa de los tornados y tormentas que ha habido últimamente

- ustedes los piratas son muy desconfiados- dijo Draco- apuesto que estaban a punto de atacarnos si no es por Jack Sparrow cierto?

Tanto Will como Barbosa no dijeron nada sabían que era verdad

Poco después, las sirenas los llevaron hasta una formación rocosa de la cual cuándo entraron se pudieron percatar que era parte de una enorme cueva

- debemos dejarlos aquí, de lo demás es por su cuenta- le dijo una de las sirenas

- gracias por todo nos veremos pronto- les agradeció Harry con una sonrisa

Las sirenas se fueron y los demás se quedaron de pie en medio de la cueva

- y bien?- dijo Jack- que sigue?

- ahora saquen las espadas y avancemos, Harry?

- es por allá- dijo el chico- puedo sentir una enorme magia que proviene de ese lugar

- es cuando es bueno ser poderoso no?- bromeo ron con Draco- puedes ser un enorme detector de auras extrañas

- bien, que tenemos seguro Hermione?- pregunto Julián

- vamos a luchar con espadas, habrá fuego, pociones de amor, seguro…… y me parece que algún aturdidor o una poción de cambio de personalidad, eso me preocupa mas por t i que por los demás

- por el lado obscuro de mi corazón?- bromeo el dhampire, no te preocupes preciosa, he podido aceptar y adaptarme a el, de mi no tendrás problemas

- porque piensan que así será?- dijo Will

- la canción era una ayuda, te decía lo que encontrarías, pociones de amor y esa cosas, deberían de poner mas atención

- mi atención estaba muy presente- sonrió Jack

- bueno como sea debemos avanzar- dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione y observando unas viejas antorchas- supongo que ya había venido alguien aquí

- si la leyenda es cierta, muchas naves intentaron hacerse del grial- dijo Barbosa- pero nadie lo ha conseguido

- interesante – Draco susurro en voz baja y le dirigió una mirada especulativa a Harry- tú crees que….

- por el amor a Merlín espero que no, nunca los he visto y espero que se mantenga así- dijo el oji-verde

- vamos a ello entonces- dijo Cat y comenzó a encender la antorchas repartiéndolas mientras desenvainaban las espadas y cargaban las pistolas

Avanzaron por el camino que al parecer los demás habían marcado ya, siguiendo el aura que Harry había sentido, era muy extraño, esa sensación, era muy poderosa , era atrayente, sin embargo no era maligna del todo, porque seria, se sentía hasta cierto modo familiar

Antes de que Harry pudiera pensar más, la cueva comenzó a cimbrarse, pedazos de roca empezaron a caer del techo haciendo que los piratas y magos buscaran refugiarse, después de eso, se empezó oír un leve golpeteo de lo parecían ser huesos

- están todos bien?- dijo Jack- sigamos adelante

- creo que es hora de la fiesta- aseguro Cat cuándo vio unas sombras más adelante que se acercaban a gran velocidad- no puede ser, eso son…….

-esqueletos….- dijo ron con un susurro

Más de un centenar de esqueletos fieramente armados, avanzaron hacia ellos con rapidez haciendo sonar los huesos y chocando uno contra otro, rápidamente ese pequeño ejército rodeo a los piratas y magos dejándolos en un circulo que se iba cerrando cada vez mas y mas.

- listos?- dijo Harry-a mi orden- observo un poco y a continuación grito- adelante…..

De inmediato, los piratas comenzaron a luchar contra los esqueletos, a pesar de su bravura no eran muy fuertes y eran fácilmente derrotados por los magos al serles separado partes del torso y cuerpo de los mismos, sin embargo a pesar de que podían ser derrotados fácilmente cada vez salían mas y mas esqueletos

- no vamos a poder seguir con esto, están saliendo cada vez más, debemos avanzar- sugirió ron a espaldas de Draco-

- bien – le respondió el rubio con un poco de esfuerzo- vamos a abrir el paso , para seguir sobre este mismo camino , a ver si podemos ver el origen de esto….

Ambos chicos avanzaron hacia el origen, y cuándo llegaron a este no pudieron más que sorprenderse, pues pudieron notar que todos los esqueletos salían de una antigua vasija de piedra que estaba a la altura de sus rodillas, Draco quien de un tajo de su espada rompió la vasija no pudo más que levantar las cejas sin comprender como algo tan sencillo podía haberles causado tantos problemas

Cuando Draco rompió esa vasija, los esqueletos contra los que estaban luchando los demás se esfumaron en un santiamén

- que paso?- quiso saber Catherine

- ron pensó que debíamos ir al origen de los esqueletos y vimos que era esto- dijo Draco trayendo consigo restos de una vasija

- no puede ser- dijo Hermione tocando los pedazos- la vasija de los 2000 esqueletos, como puede ser posible

- ok, ya estas empezando otra vez a hablar raro Hermione, puedes traducirlo al cristiano?- se quejo ron

-pues si no te durmieras en tus clases de historia de la magia Ronald- le espeto la chica rodando los ojos- sabrías que esta es la mítica vasija que según dicen, Merlín hechizo para que el rey Arturo tuviera un mejor ejercito , pero no es posible, decían que estaba perdida

- pues si es esa vasija ahora si pueden darla por perdida- dijo Julián

- creo que ustedes no se han dado cuenta de algo importante- dijo Harry – si la, magia de la vasija funciona , eso quiere decir que……….- dijo y extendiendo su mano susurro- _lumus_

Una brillante luz salió de su palma iluminado el lugar

- wow que ha sido eso?- dijo Jack

- la magia, nuestra magia ha vuelto- dijo con una alegría inusual Catherine mientras le daba un beso a Harry- mi querida magia nunca volvamos a pelear-añadió dramáticamente

- de que hablan?- quiso saber Barbosa-

- verán nosotros no somos personas normales, somos magos y brujas- dijo Hermione- poseemos magia natural la cual habíamos perdido al entrar en el triangulo, por la propia magia que hay aquí,

- entonces lo que decían los ancianos es cierto, alguna gente tenía magia- susurró mas para si Barbosa que para los demás

- pero porque la hemos recuperado?- dijo Julián

- yo creo que es esta cueva nada más, porque la magia protege al grial, así que supongo que hay una barrera o algo- argumento ron

- lo importante seria descubrir quién pudo hacer una barrera tan poderosa- dijo Harry pensativo

- bueno sigamos avanzando que esto se pone cada vez mas interesante- dijo Will sospechando mas sorpresas

Subieron por una pendiente la cual estaba un poco trabajosa, pero al final llegaron a una serie de puertas

- hey tengo un _deja vu_- dijo ron- odio las opciones con puertas

- debemos separarnos- dijo Cat ignorando el gemido lastimero de ron- son tres puertas así que serán tres grupos

- los Gryffindors lideran?- dijo Draco y los demás asintieron

- Draco tu y Will van con Ron- dijo Harry- Catherine, Jack y Hermione en un equipo mas y Julián, tu y Barbosa conmigo, si algo pasa ……. Ya saben que hacer

- de acuerdo- dijo con tono serio Catherine- ten…tengan cuidado todos, recuerden que solo podemos llevarnos 10 tesoros, creo que la copa estará escondida así que traten de llevarse aquello que sospechen que pueden ser

- de acuerdo- dijo ron- a ello

Todos avanzaron con firmeza ante las puertas las cuales se abrieron con suma facilidad

En el cuarto en el que lideraba Harry, sintieron como si estuvieran viendo las bóvedas de Gringotts ya que había montones de monedas de oro, pequeños cofres llenos de joyas que se desbordaban de ellos, inclusive no podían caminar muy bien ya que se tropezaban con los baúles o tesoros esparcidos por doquier

- esto es el paraíso- dijo Barbosa- el sueño de todo pirata

- tú que opinas Harry?- dijo Julián apreciando todo lo que había ahí

- aquí no esta el grial- dijo Harry- se ve muy estéril, vacio, a pesar de tantas riquezas, jamás dejarían el grial en un lugar como este

- puedes llevarte algo Barbosa- dijo el dhampire- pero solo una cosa no querrás desatar la furia de las sirenas

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas tenían algo muy diferente, en cuanto entraron, fueron atacadas por un sinfín de proyectiles de fuego, las chicas alcanzaron a utilizar un _protego_ y pensaron que si no hubieran recuperado su magia tal vez no la hubieran contado, por lo repentino del ataque, al llegar al final, ayudando a cruzar a un sorprendido Jack se dieron de bruces contra un muro de piedra

- oh por Merlín- dijo Catherine asombrada- esto es…….

Hermione asombrada también dio un gritito ahogado

- Hogwarts- dijo en un susurro asustado- estamos en Hogwarts

- no puede ser, pero como?- quiso saber Catherine, según lo que estaban viendo estaban en las mazmorras

- díganme queridas, saben en donde estamos?- dijo Jack tocando cosas aquí y allá

- es un castillo de Inglaterra- dijo Hermione simplemente- mhhhh pero que hacemos aquí?..... solo si, la persona que escondió el grial conocía Hogwarts, entonces eso supondría que la escondió en alguna parte de aquí

- pero esto podría ser una ilusión, un hechizo, no hay ninguna forma de que estemos en el Hogwarts verdadero- dijo Cat

- no se me ocurre algo para saber si estamos en el verdadero Hogwarts- medito Hermione- además, donde podría estar escondido el grial

Entonces Catherine sonrió y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos

- hey tu a dónde vas?- Jack la siguió mientras seguía viendo hacia todas las direcciones

- puede ser- comenzó a analizar Catherine mientras seguía caminando por las mazmorras- que la primera barricada de fuego haya sido una prueba no?, de que éramos brujas, de esta forma, si no sabíamos el protego, pues no podríamos atravesar la barrera, entonces….- al final llego a su destino, una puerta que Hermione reconoció como el aula de pociones la cual abrió con cuidado

En el escritorio estaba un meditabundo Severus Snape rodeado de papeles y escribiendo en un pergamino rápidamente

- Severus?- dijo Catherine sonriente y si alguien hubiera visto sus ojos hubiera notado que estaban más brillante que hace un tiempo

Pero el profesor no le hizo caso, Catherine termino de entrar y se acerco a la mesa del hombre, mientras que Hermione y Jack llegaban hasta donde estaba la pelirroja

- Severus me escuchas?- repitió al chica moviéndole una mano enfrente del hombre

- mhhhh como lo suponía no te escucha ni te ve, un hechizo muy complicado solo necesita la ubicación del lugar, pero no estás presente en el, magia muy avanzada- murmuro

- bueno señoritas, no sé porque hay un hombre ahí y créanme que no me importa, venimos aquí por un tesoro sabí?- dijo Jack y salió del lugar

- eso fue raro- Hermione estaba observando hacia donde había salido Jack- debemos irnos Cat, a buscar el grial y una salida de este hechizo- Hermione también salió del lugar

Catherine asintió y empezó a seguir a su amiga, pero en un impulso, en el último momento se acerco hacia la silla y pudo observar como Severus Snape distraídamente alargaba una mano hacia una bolsa de plástico que pasaba inadvertida entre tantos papeles y libros, de ella saco una galleta que Catherine conocía muy bien, el hombre la comió con agrado mientras seguía concentrado

- me alegra saber, que al menos te acuerdas de mí un poco padre- dijo Catherine acercándose al hombre y dándole un beso en la sien para después marcharse

La chica no pudo ver que Severus Snape sintió como si algo o alguien lo hubiera tocado, y observo hacia todos lados sin encontrar a nadie

Hermione, Cat y Jack buscaron por todo Hogwarts en incluso en el comedor un lugar donde podrían guardar el grial no encontraron nada, intentaron las salas comunes , las aulas, incluso trataron de salir a los terrenos, pero al parecer el hechizo no abarcaba esos lugares pues no pudieron salir

- muy bien, no se me ocurre donde podríamos encontrar el grial- dijo Hermione- y menos una salida de este lugar- dijo Catherine

-esto debe de ser una trampa- dijo Jack este lugar es muy extraño…

- ustedes los piratas son muy desconfiados- dijo Hermione con burla, pero entonces se quedo callada- Hogwarts es muy segu….

- esa es la mirada que me gusta, quiere decir que sabe algo- le explico Catherine a Jack

- como no se me ocurrió antes- dijo la castaña y ahora fue ella quien salió disparada hacia un lugar

- ustedes son las mujeres más raras que he conocido en mi vida – se quejó Jack mientras seguían a la leona- a este paso me quedare soltero toda mi vida, no es que quiera casarme sabí?

- lo tomare como un cumplido cariño y no has visto nada- se burlo Catherine sin saber bien a bien cuál era el plan de su amiga

Llegaron a unos baños en el segundo piso del castillo, Catherine no había ido nunca por ese lugar y entonces junto con Jack vieron a Hermione que se estaba inclinando en los lavabos observando algo

- mhhhh si querías ir al servicio nos hubieras dicho- dijo Catherine

-En segundo año- empezó a decir Hermione mientras se erguía sonriente- hicimos una poción multijugos ya que se decía que le heredero de Slytherin estaba atacando a los alumnos , nosotros pensábamos que era Draco, que tiempos aquellos- suspiro la chica- como sea, al final vimos que era Tom Riddley el heredero y que había una cámara secreta dentro de Hogwarts, si hay un lugar donde esconder el grial debe de ser este

- y nadie más ha encontrado la forma de abrir esto?- dijo Catherine asombrada de la historia

- ah mi querida amiga, eso es porque la cámara es del mismo Salazar Slytherin, el cual fue muy hábil para que nadie supiera como abrirla, acércate

Ambos se acercaron y vieron lo que señalaba la chica, una pequeña víbora estaba tallada en el lugar

- solo se abre con un hablante de parsel……- dejo caer la Gryffindors como si fuera un regalo

Y Catherine lo entendió, sonriendo se acerco a la falsa serpiente y susurro en legua parsel

- _ábrete_- en un susurro que helo los huesos de Jack, la serpiente para asombro de los dos cobro vida y revelo el pasaje secreto que los llevaba a la cámara de los secretos

-esta es la cámara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin- dijo Hermione en tono solemne

Ella fue la primera que se dejo car seguida de los demás, sin embargo, al parecer ahí terminaba el hechizo puesto que cuándo llegaron al final dela obertura, para nada era la cámara secreta, en su lugar, estaba un cuarto húmedo de piedra, en el cual en una plataforma también de roca, estaba un pequeño cofre

- espero que sea el grial- dijo Jack tomándola , en cuanto lo hizo, desaparecieron del lugar

Y al final, en el cuarto de ron y Draco llegaron a un desierto, era una planicie lleno de arena y viento lo que les hacia muy difícil el cruzar

- qué tipo de hechizos son estos- dijo ron tapándose la boca y hablando roncamente a causa de la arena

- debemos seguir adelante- dijo Draco mientras se envolvía la cabeza con la tela que le servía de cinturón, haciéndose una especie de turbante- si ven algo sospechoso, tómenlo ya veremos que hacer con el

Tanto Will como ron imitaron al rubio y caminaron trabajosamente por ese vasto desierto, el viento los azotaba con fuerza y la arena arañaba sus brazos, como si de pequeños vidrios se trataran, después de caminar durante un largo rato vieron a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un oasis, anticipando un trago de agua o al menos algo fuera de lo ordinario avanzaron hasta ahí, era una hondonada que los protegí del viento y de la arena, una vez ahí ron se tiro boca arriba tratando de respirara todo el aire puro que podía

Mientras tanto Draco llegaba al pequeño manantial que había ahí y bebía largos tragos de agua

Will por otro la do observaba con atención el lugar , estaba un poco….. inquieto

- y bien para donde vamos ahora?- dijo ron mientras mojaba una tela y se la colocaba en la cabeza

- no estoy seguro, una vez que salgamos de aquí terminaremos cubiertos de arena

- mhhhh oigan- les susurro Will- no pueden percibir algo…. Raro aquí?

- raro?- se pregunto ron poniendo entonces más atención- a que te refieres con……

Y entonces lo sintió, como un pequeño susurro en el aire, como si fuera el viento el que produjera esa extraña melodía…… hecha a base de susurros y de el golpeteo de la arena

- creo- persuadió Draco-que es por acá- y empezó a caminar dentro del manantial

Y aunque fuera inexplicable y algo extraño, cuando Draco cubrió su cabeza en el agua pudo ver un cofre pequeño que emitía ese suave sonido ahora con mas claridad…. Draco tomo el cofre en sus manos, acto seguido el desierto y el oasis desaparecieron y en su lugar llegaron a un sencillo cuarto de piedra con una puerta que encogiéndose de hombros atravesaron con firmeza

Cuando salieron de ese cuarto, vieron a los demás, los cuales iban saliendo también de sus respetabas habitaciones, cada uno sonrió a sus amigos y de inmediato se pusieron a contar lo que había en los cuartos, después de eso solo quedaba ver que tesoros habían obtenido

- Barbosa- pidió Harry- tu también agarraste un cofre como ese no?

El pirata asintió y saco de entre sus ropa s el mismo y exacto cofre que los demás

-los abrimos?- dijo Hermione- ahora se con certeza que ninguno contiene el grial peor tal vez pueda ayudarnos con lo que sigue

- bien- dijo Harry- a la cuenta de tres todos abriremos los cofres, una….dos….tres

Una vez que los pequeños cofres fueron abiertos, los magos no pudieron sino suspirar puesto que en cada cofre había un pedazo de metal

-esto comienza a cansarme chicos- dijo Hermione con sinceridad

- un rompecabezas- dijo entonces Draco tomando los tres trozos de metal y comenzó a mezclar y a tratar de darles formas pues las tres parecían ser del mismo material y eran del mismo color

A Draco le llevo algunos intentos peor logro hacer una forma muy conocida

- una llave?- se pregunto Ron- pero si no hay ninguna cerra…..

En ese momento la llave brillo y una puerta hecha de una fina madera se apareció de repente frente a ellos

- vaya si que este hechizo es muy complicado- se quejo Harry- estamos dando muchas vueltas

- me parece que nadie ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí- añadió una pensativa Catherine- y puedo sentirlo detrás de esa puerta esta el grial………..

Pero entonces una voz suave y tranquila se oyó en el cuarto

- bienvenidos sean exploradores al último cuarto de la cueva de las sirenas, si han pasado por las tres puertas entonces se con certeza que son magos o brujas de experiencia- dijo una voz suave pero firme desde algún punto

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, una densa bruma apareció en el lugar y una figura que los magos pudieron ver era en esencia un patronus, tomaba forma de una hermosa mujer un poco mayor, pero igualmente bella la cual vestía una largo y delgado vestido blanco

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto Harry pues la atención de aquella mujer estaba puesta en el

- vaya, eres muy guapo- dijo la figura por respuesta cosa que no agrado a Catherine

Después se dirigió a Jack , el cual estaba con la boca abierta observando a la tranquila mujer quien le sonreía hermosamente, con la mano toco con suavidad la mejilla del pirata, quien sintió un contacto un poco helado

-Por favor Jack no digas mi nombre, en estos momentos no es necesario- pidió y Jack solo pudo asentir y después se dirigió a los demás- puedo sentir magia muy poderosa en este cuarto, magia de distintos tipos , pero aun así poderosa

- ha escondido usted el grial mi bella dama?- pregunto Julián galantemente

-entonces es cierta lo que dicen de los dhampire-sonrió la mujer y Julián borro la suya- cuando estas así- se señalo- puedes sentir hasta el mas mínimo cambio de esencia

-podríamos terminar con esto antes de que me tenga que graduar??- Catherine estaba un poco inquieta ante la energía que sentía

- una selenita pura- argumento la mujer- yo también lo soy un ser puro, una apolita exactamente, sabias?

-lo se, puedo sentir auras ..-le respondió Cat un poco amilanada- siento la tuya y es muy familiar solo que no……

- es hora de la ultima prueba- la corto la mujer – lamentablemente para esta, solo los que posean magia activa podrán pasar, los demás pueden esperar aquí, conmigo

-solo nosotros entonces- agrego Julián- ellos estarán seguros cierto?

- dependerá de ustedes y de la pureza de sus acciones- dijo la mujer con voz seria - supongo que sus intenciones son puras si han llegado hasta aquí

- por supuesto- se defendió Ron ante el incrédulo tono de la mujer- somos del bando de la luz

-Ron- reprendió Hermione - no estamos aquí para pelear debemos hacer esto rápido y bien

- entonces que así sea – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- avancen por esa puerta y si es verdad lo que dicen podrán regresar aquí antes de una hora

- 1 hora?- dijo Cat incrédula, mientras se dirigían ala puerta y la abrían, de ahí salía un intenso resplandor- la prueba no debe de ser tan difícil

-por el contrario mi querida amiga, si es tan importante para ustedes no deben de dudar tanto

Los demás trataron de interpretar eso mientras los magos entraban a esa habitación cerrando la puerta al finalizar

Los magos entraron a una cómoda estancia, de tapices caros y con sillones de terciopelo, en medio de esta habitación encontraron 6 pequeñas botellas, iguales, todas con un liquido verdoso alineadas

-que tipo de prueba es esta- se quejo Catherine- beber pociones, eso es de Hufffelpuffs

- no creo que sea tan fácil chicos-Hermione se había acercado y encontró una nota con los frascos y los leyó en voz alta

"_**A ti aventurero de sangre caliente y de alma pura, has llegado a la última prueba la cual determinara que tan dispuesto estas para conseguir el grial, delante de ti 6 pociones tomándolas todas aparece el Grial, sin embargo he de decirte, aventurero, que estas pociones que en apariencia son las mismas , contienen diferentes contenidos- bebe de la ultima y tu corazón quedara enamorado de la primera persona a la que veas, toma la primera y tu mas grande temor se hará realidad frente a ti, toma la tercera y estarás enfermo ,vómitos, nauseas, mareos, tomando la quinta perderás algo valioso para ti , toma la segunda la verdad y solo eso es lo que podrás decir, toma la cuarta y serás todo lo apuesto a lo que eres ahora**_

_**Si decides tomar las botellas, no puedo decirte cuánto durara el efecto, podría pasarse en días, horas, mese s o años, podrían ser para siempre o durar un instante, para ti aventurero una decisión difícil te espera, tienes una hora para elegir, sino quieres continuar, sal pro al puerta por la entraste y no digas nunca lo que dice esta prueba"**_

Todos después de que Hermione leyó se quedaron callados asimilando la nota y comprendiendo lo que allí decía

-diablos- dijo Ron – todo estaba tan sencillo

- supongo que las botellas son vistas de frente- dijo Julián analizándolo

- y bien como lo decidimos?- dijo Harry

-lo vamos a hacer entonces no?- dijo Draco

- somos espías después de todo y siempre, ante todo, esta la misión dragón le susurro Hermione

- bien – dijo Cat- yo creo que si Hermione toma la del enamoramiento y ve a Draco primero no hay mas problema con esa, yo me propongo para tomar la que te te quita algo valioso

- porque yo la del enamoramiento?- se quejo Hermione- yo podría tomar la que te enferma

- necesitamos que sigas bien por si hay que desentrañar algo mas- le dijo Catherine

- yo creo que debería tomar la que tu quieres Cat- le dijo Harry- podrían quitarme mi saeta de fuego

- no dice que sea algo material Harry- sentencio Julián

- y si lo dejamos al suerte, las demás quiero decir- dijo Ron yo también siento que Hermione debe de tomar esa, y honestamente no quiero tener que elegir

- bien- dijo Cat con renuencia y agito la mano 5 papeles pequeños aparecieron delante de ella y anoto las pociones con una pluma también conjurada- se hará de este modo cada quien elige uno y listo

Todos los demás así lo hicieron quedando de la siguiente manera. Ron tomaría la de el mas grande temor, Harry la de perder algo valioso, Julián se enfermaría, Draco la de la verdad, y Catherine la de el opuesto

-Arañas allá voy- se quejo ron –

- la verdad nunca ha sido mi fuerte- dijo Draco

- supongo que por primera vez me sentiré mortal

- ojala que sea la saeta- dijo Harry un poco dudoso

- La versión Snape de mi vida- sonrió Catherine

- bien pues a hacerlo, aun no sabemos cómo salir de aquí- dijo Hermione

Todos se colocaron frente a las pociones que les correspondían, haciendo un semicírculo y dándose una última sonrisa de apoyo cada uno tomo la poción que le correspondía, destapándolas

-recuerda Hermione – le dijo Harry quien estaba a su lado- debes de cerrar los ojos después de tomarla y no abrirlos hasta que Draco este enfrente de ti

La chica asintió y en un último brindis todos apuraron la poción

Pero no estaban preparados para lo que paso a continuación, pues las pociones les abrazaron la garganta y todos perdieron la noción de lo demás, pudieron oír un grito desgarrador entre ellos, un grito de mujer el cual obligo a Hermione a abrir los ojos antes de tiempo y ver a alguien más que no era Draco

Sino Harry, la chica de inmediato sintió anhelo y deseo por el que hasta entonces era su mejor amigo, ella sabia que eso estaba mal aun mas cuando vio el horrorizado rostro de su amigo hace runa mueca de dolor y espanto ante el cuerpo inerte frente a el

-Catherine- grito el moreno y corrió a ver ala pelirroja tirada en el suelo, desmadejada como una muñeca e inerte sin vida

Continuara…………..

En el próximo capitulo

-esta muerta

-buen momento para cambiar mis temores

-se supone que esto no debería estar pasando

- yo…….. conoci a Melissa Potter……

- Suena interesante, un elixir de la vida, si yo pudiera estar en el mar toda la vida, lo

Buscaría

- yo me quedare aquí, necesitas conseguir el grial harry

- ustedes su copa, yo lo demás……..

- amor?, que tiene todos con eso?, eso no significa nada

- maldita sea donde estaban estos?

- jack podrías ayudarnos aquí?

-a mi no me engañan sabí?

- quienes son ustedes y que hacen con esos cuerpos falsos?

- el debe ser mi padre no es así?

- yo, lo amaba con fuerza, con todo mi corazón, el que jamás pude darle a mi gente,

yo sabia que pecaba, que estaba mal que lo amase de es amanera, a pesar de que yo sabia que su corazón había sido corrompido

-yo, quería morir, puesto que sin su amor, yo no quería nada mas de la vida, pero mi bebe debía sobrevivir

-Harry Potter, mi ultima visión fue sobre el, si puedes, búscalo y cuéntale lo siguiente……

-Animagos?

El próximo capitulo se llamara: Capitulo 28: Errores del pasado , una premonición del negro futuro

N.A: Primero que nada perdón a tods los que me han dejado un review, me han mandado un correo y me han contactado por Messenger, he estado inactiva un tiempo extenso y mejor ni digo mas porque me matan, pero ya saben, a veces la vida personal se complica, y como muchas ya saben tuve una pequeña recaída de mi enfermedad y pues ya estoy mejor, pero nunc a y eso si que quede claro nunca he pensado en dejar abandonado este u otro de mis fics, en fin les he dejado un pequeño regalo.

Gracias en serio a tods , los que me dieron ánimos y me apoyaron, no podría decirles quien porque seguramente se me olvidaría alguno y me sentiría muy mal, en fin dejemos afuera estas cosas y sigamos con el fic y ahora si palabra de osito bimbo que no lo dejo desentendido tanto tiempo, gracias infinitas a todos aquellos que me ayudaron a pasar por todo esto

Ah también actualizare el blog donde pondré algunas de las cosillas que me alejaron de aquí así que en unos días también pásenlo a ver, ademas de un par de one shot y el epilogo de canela , peor queria actualizar este fic en el 14, pero lo demas lo ire subiendo en un par de dias gracias por su comprencion

En fin ya casi se acerca el fin del fic, no se descarta la segunda parte, y ya se viene lo bueno

Como se tomara Severus la muerte de Catherine?, en verdad estará muerta?, Draco esta celoso y solo puede decir la verdad, la casta Weasley se esta mostrando , Hermione esta enamorada de Harry como muchas han soñado y Julián piensa que la mortalidad apesta

por otro lado, Sirius seguirá dándoles clase a animales?, que es eso que esta preparando Voldemort?

Mucho mas y próximo enfrentamiento con Voldemort en el si capitulo


End file.
